The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol II Wandering Hybrid
by Azza1608
Summary: When one wakes from a year long coma the last thing they want to hear is that they are unable to return home lest Time collapse in on itself. To find a new purpose the Council Of Twenty Four send Natsu to find the Demon Lord Kurama who has been missing for quite some time. Join Natsu on his new quest as he shakes the Narutoverse upside down or is someone else doing the shaking ...?
1. The Price Of Victory

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So this is the beginning of the Tale of Natsu Dragneel Vol II and yes as the tag implies it is set predominantly in the Naruto verse however Natsu will jump out every now and then to go elsewhere as the plot demands.**

 **So for newcomers here is the part where I tell you please go read Vol I titled Power Of The Dragon because there are just way too many things for me to summarize such as how all the verses of pretty much anything exist in one large multiverse or the fact that Natsu is basically a God like being. There are many more concepts and the plot picks up right after the ending so if you want to get into this then you have to read this tale from the beginning.**

 **Also Natsu will not be simply stomping every Naruto villain because OP no this is Natsu beginning to explore the worlds outside of his own in earnest and running into situations alongside the favourites however this won't be a copy paste retelling as fans of Volume I can attest to.**

 **In this I will be including custom arcs and the movies as well as granting some of the Naruto characters new abilities, and before I get the PM's or comments in the reviews yes there will be some bashing against Sakura, Kakashi and the Konoha Council (and yes I am aware they didn't really exist the way fanfiction has portrayed them to but sometimes people just like to put in the literal representation of the worst scum of humanity haha) and the village as a whole.**

 **You'll find out more about it as the story goes along but it's not like bash them because they exist it'll simply be Natsu taking jabs at them for their poor treatment and behaviour and nudging them to improve. As for the council well the one in Volume I went from being the biggest power to being disbanded in the span of a chapter because Natsu decided they'd outlived their usefulness so I'm sure you can figure that out.**

 **Anyway if you are still reading this just note that it's going to retain the same sort of dark themes and tone from the first one but I'm going to gradually lighten things here and there so it doesn't become depressing but you'll all see soon enough.**

 **So enough from me here are the first five chapters as promised so I hope you all enjoy and on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto all rights belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The Price Of Victory**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu slowly awoke to the feeling of a soft bed beneath him, did he just dream up the strange Dark Santa or was he still within the same dream just a different part?

"He's showing signs of consciousness!"

"To think he made it out alive!"

"He is a Hybrid plus we saw his future self."

"That doesn't mean anything time can be rewritten!"

Natsu groaned from the noise as the sound of shuffling feet could be heard all around him as he slowly opened his eyes, the light instantly caused him to regret his decision as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Where … am I?"

"Where do you think we'd bring you to recover Natsu, we're back in Equilibrius so that your Hybrid's Aura could work overtime to save you alongside the best healers we have."

"Alucard … is that you?"

"Does anyone else where this lovely hat around here I think not, yes it is me and Seras is around here somewhere too after I pulled her back following the conclusion of the war."

"Yes the war … the war is over now isn't it?"

"With the deaths of Ahnkseram, Zeref and Achnologia the war has indeed come to a close however there is still one matter left unresolved," Alucard said as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"Failed to realize what is in your grasp yet?"

Looking in his hands Natsu froze as he held the egg that Achnologia had turned into once the fight entered the Ravine of Time.

"Wh-why is this thing here!"

"Because we could not leave such a thing inside time itself, the fact that Achnologia did not perish even with all of time crashing against him proves he is indeed too powerful to leave alone. Along with pulling you and the egg out of the Ravine we also managed to save your servant but she … well it's hard to explain."

"Seilah, shit is she alright!"

"Oh she's very much alive alright … too alive for a Demon if you ask me."

"Too alive?"

"Seras is keeping her occupied the situation all round is … quite unique, are you able to stand?"

With little effort Natsu rose out of the bed with a prosthetic limb taking the place of his missing leg moulding itself to the same proportions as his real leg as he took a few cautious steps forward.

"I could swear I was taller than this?"

"You were but remember you were in the Ravine of Time and you've lost quite a bit of yourself, Lady Felicity is currently working overtime to scrape up what pieces she can but as of right now you aren't technically whole."

"Wait so I'm biologically younger?"

"Only a little I'd say mid twenties so no you aren't a child or anything but it's your power that was scattered to the winds of time that I refer to."

"Hmm well I still have all my skills and abilities … ah I see what you mean now my overall aura and magic power have simply dropped, not really a big deal considering I get to live."

Alucard grinned as he began to chuckle turning on his heel and motioning for Natsu to follow.

"I quite like that reaction to a loss of power, still it's not like it will be permanent or anything after all once Felicity gathers enough she can give it back. Anyway grab the egg and let's go the Council will want to speak with you now that you've woken."

Natsu nodded as he picked up the egg and followed Alucard out of the small room and found himself standing in a grand hallway where various Gods and Devils stood discussing various ongoing matters in their worlds, the moment Natsu exited however all talk ceased.

"Uh … hey guys I'm alive …"

"Holy shit he actually lived, the High Arbiter is awesome!"

Various cheers broke out as Natsu blushed from embarrassment and Alucard roared with laughter at his discomfort as the two made their way to the Council Chambers, Alucard unceremoniously kicked the door open and strolled inside as a flood of both God and Devil's Aura hit the pair.

"Alucard how many times must we inform you, this is a place of discussion and debate not your personal playhouse!"

"Apologies Lord of Destruction however I merely wished to bring to your attention that Natsu Dragneel has awoken from his coma," Alucard said with a grin as several Gods and Devils rolled their eyes knowing he didn't even mean the apology in the slightest.

"Natsu Dragneel … so you truly are awake and Alucard isn't full of shit."

"I resent that statement," Alucard said cheekily as the Devil sighed.

"Whatever just- alright look thanks for bringing him Alucard are you happy!"

"For now …"

Alucard disappeared into the floor as the Council shook their heads before looking towards Natsu.

"So you have emerged victorious from the war High Arbiter Natsu Dragneel?"

"At a heavy price …"

"Ah so you can sense what would happen should you return we should have figured that. Yes being unable to go to ones world is a rather heartbreaking thing, cut off from your ties and left alone. Still by making such a sacrifice you have proven to us that you are nothing like Ahnkseram or Zeref as a Hybrid and can indeed truly be trusted among our ranks!"

"And what of Lucifer and Micheal are they not joining the Council?"

"Those two decided that it was not their place to interfere in our world and that as things stand the system you helped to forge is one that seems to be in the best interest of all parties, basically they are semi retired and are taking a more advisory role for when we may need it."

"I see, being imprisoned for so long I hope they have a good time with their retirement."

"Indeed however you Natsu are far from retirement as I'm sure you've come to realize, you must have an idea why we would say such a thing?"

"The egg."

"Indeed the egg is a problem and one that we cannot see any other options that one, not even Micheal or Lucifer could conceive a better plan."

"I'm assuming this is because you cannot destroy the egg, if time wasn't enough then nothing will work?"

"Precisely, because of this we've found only one way to remove the threat of a new Apocalypse Dragon from rising but we thought it fair to give you a choice to carry this burden or not rather than simply go ahead and do it adding further to your pain. We would ask of you High Arbiter that you use the Hybrid's Aura and body to become the jail for the second coming of Apocalypse."

"You want to seal this thing inside me?"

"Indeed for you see it cannot be destroyed but it can be sealed away because as an egg it is affected by magic, would you take this burden?"

"If I do this can I ask for favours whenever I want?"

"Within reason."

"Fair enough, anything else I can do?"

"We've spent several weeks deliberating on this and we have decided that the High Arbiter position can gain several new and exciting duties since you cannot return to your own world, provided you follow the Rule of Realms and don't change history to the extreme then you may visit worlds whenever you wish."

"Whenever I wish isn't that quite a lot of freedom?"

"That is the right you have earned Natsu however yes there are some exceptions to this rule, firstly should we require you at any time you must come at your earliest convenience. Second you cannot return to Earthland in any time period and finally …"

The doors to the Council room burst open as a young girl around eight to nine years of age with horns and a set of simple Devil robes rushed inside before bolting to Natsu clutching onto him tightly.

"Maaasssterrr I thought you diiieeed!"

"Finally you will take her with you …"

"Who …?"

"Master doesn't remember me, noooo Master has brain damage he's an idiot!"

"Oi I do not have brain damage and I- wait hang on you can't be, Seilah!"

"Oh Master does remember me I'm so glad," Seilah said as the tears vanished instantly replaced with a tightened hug.

"How the hell did this happen she looks like a kid!"

"The Ravine of Time is a strange place and remember she followed you in there, clearly like yourself she regressed in age to that of a young girl … unfortunately."

"I may not have my curvaceous figure anymore but I am still combat ready Master!"

"Uh … right, well at least you survived so that's a relief though I'm guessing this means Seilah can't return to Earthland either?"

"Like you she is scattered within the timeline of the world so entering would have … disastrous results."

"I see, hang on weren't you supposed to be with Seras?"

"Seras is mean she won't let me do anything," Seilah pouted as Natsu inwardly groaned.

' _Great not only has her body regressed but her mentality has to an extent, well I was able to deal with Wendy so this shouldn't be too hard … I hope.'_

"Anyway getting back to our earlier discussion do you think you can decide now?"

"I-I might need to think a little on this …"

"Very well we shall hold the egg here until you decide, just try not to take too long alright."

"I understand and I truly appreciate that you all gave me a choice, I will take my leave."

Just as Natsu was about to leave the egg began to wobble slightly in his hands as cracks began to appear along the sides indicating it was hatching.

"Oh crap …"

There was a small light that surrounded the egg and when it died down a tiny black Dragon with glowing blue markings on its scales took its place, the Dragon took its first breath as it began to sniff the air before looking up at Natsu tilting its head.

"Well it seems you will have to decide now Natsu we can't have this thing running around Equilibrius."

"Kind of weird how innocent it seems here … fine I'll do it since it most likely imprinted on me as its parent so anyone else you put it with wouldn't be able to deal with it like me."

"Very well then, please remain motionless as we perform the sealing otherwise it could cause irreversible damage to your power."

"Master are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You saw the struggle of beating it last time and we can't abuse the Ravine of Time each time the Dragon gets too big and powerful, no sealing it within me is for the best."

"If you say so Master …"

"Your concern is appreciated Seilah, truly," Natsu said with a warm smile as he gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

Natsu turned to face the Council as they began chanting with the aura in the room skyrocketing focusing on the baby Dragon that had curled up to sleep, the Dragon was turned into a strange black mist as it entered Natsu's stomach with a seal of the Hybrid appearing on his gut symbolizing the successful transfer.

"Hybrid seal … didn't think that was a legit thing?"

"Of course the Hybrid seal exists; there are both God and Devil seals so why would the Hybrid not have one?"

"I suppose your right," Natsu said as he looked at the glowing black symbol on his stomach that was slowly fading away.

The design was one that symbolized the unity between the God and Devil Auras within with the upright cross and inverted cross forming an X type seal over the point of entry, the crosses were surrounded by a black magic circle with a white outline that had small tendrils that looked like they were going somewhere but simply stopped short something Natsu would figure out later.

"You know I kind of expected something … more?"

"No the process is quite simple only the mortals get flashy effects, speaking of mortals how would you like to get back to work?"

"I suppose that would be good once I've spoken with Felicity and Eliza," Natsu said as the Council nodded in agreement.

"Very good, now as you most likely already know one of your fellow Devils known as Kurama has been sealed for quite some time now, we want you to investigate this more thoroughly perhaps see about aiding the one who he is sealed inside so that he may continue his duties?"

"Sure I can do that would be nice to get my mind off what happened to me recently …"

"Good we shall inform Kurama ahead of time but you are free to head to his world whenever you wish, and again we are truly sorry you are unable to return home and are working as hard as we can to fix the time stream for you."

"Speaking of the time stream being screwed up this marking on my hand I thought it was meant to be temporary?"

"It was did it not disappear?"

"No it's here still and I can feel something from it though when I try to pull it like I did during the battle nothing happens."

"Curious …"

"Do you think I'm actually supposed to take part in that Grail War you briefly described before I went into that coma?"

"Unfortunately we cannot look into the future and tell you, knowledge of the future for events such as that are not for any being not even us. Still for you to even possess the ability to one day call a Servant would be most interesting after all you are far from defenceless."

"Or the war will be full of powerful players from all over?"

"Let us not think on that what matters is you still have the Command Seal which means you are destined to take part in a Grail War at some point, I wonder was it fate for you to receive yours early or was it mere coincidence?"

"Well I'm gonna go see Felicity and Eliza now then head out to wherever Kurama's world is so I'll see you all later."

"We shall let you know if anything comes up here that requires your attention Natsu, the Council 24 is with you."

Natsu nodded as he and Seilah left the chambers running right into Seras who looked quite angry at Seilah.

"YOU!"

"Oh Seras you made it out alright!"

"N-Natsu are you up and about why I had not heard-!"

"Not for long Alucard dragged me into the Council and had the Dragon sealed in me so things have been … interesting."

"You have that thing sealed inside you now, my condolences."

"Ah its fine I don't feel all that different though I do feel something from it somewhere I'll check my mindscape when I have free time, so I heard you've been looking after Seilah while I've been out?"

"Trying to she's the little Devil from the darkest pits of hell and Alucard thinks it's funny and helps her out I'm at my wits end!"

"Oh really I wasn't aware Seilah was such a troublemaker in her youth?"

"Apparently she was because she's been wreaking havoc all over this place for the last year and a half!"

"Wait … year and a half?"

"Nobody told you, you've been in that coma for over a year Natsu I would have thought somebody would have mentioned it?"

"First I've heard of it though I suppose in this realm it isn't really relevant and since I'm alive that's all that really matters."

"A positive way to look at things, so are you going to make my day by taking Seilah back off my hands?"

"Yeah I'm getting back to work so I can do that, she needs some better clothes than that though robes don't suit kids."

"I didn't have access to your power and couldn't create suitable clothing so I made do Master, as soon as we are in an appropriate location I shall change."

"Why couldn't she be so mature with me …"

"Because you are not her Master Seras," Alucard said rising from the floor with his usual grin. "Already back to work High Arbiter such a busy life you lead …"

"I know but working will help get my mind off of home so I'll take anything I can get; besides I have some training to do until the rest of my power is restored."

"Right back into the fray eh, fear the name of Dragneel for it simply cannot resist the smell of conflict," Alucard chuckled darkly. "Speaking of conflict Seras and I have been away for some time and the Tenth Crusade won't fight itself, come Seras."

"Y-yes Master!"

"I'll come see you sometime Natsu, swipe a bottle of Integra's finest and we can swap stories like old friends …"

"Old friends huh, we're both pretty old actually aren't we?"

"To us age is just a number but an important one to remember, how many years since we were born into this world of conflict and turmoil destined to suffer for eternity and a day?"

Alucard walked through the portal with Seras following behind as it closed behind him, Natsu turned to Seilah and motioned for her to follow to which she did so cheerfully until she tripped on the robe falling flat on her face.

"Hmm we'll definitely need to get you something better Sei-."

When Seilah lifted her head Natsu froze at her expression, it was an expression that clearly told him she was about to cry and wanted attention and one he was trying and failing to resist."

' _This is ridiculous Felicity better be able to age her to at least sixteen!'_

"Come on Seilah I'll carry you on my back if you want?"

"Yay!"

Picking her up and placing her on his shoulders Natsu quickly became embarrassed as many of the Gods and Devils began laughing at his misfortune knowing all too well what most likely had occurred.

Arriving at what he'd been informed as the Central Time Nest Natsu found Felicity knee deep in work with all sorts of lesser deities running around performing tasks at a brisk pace, Natsu cleared his throat getting her attention as her eyes lit up.

"Oh Natsu you survived this is great, sorry I can't celebrate this with you the battle between you, Ahnkseram and Achnologia has put the timelines into complete disarray, versions of you are popping up all over history and we've been on cleanup duty for so long!"

"So I've heard, I just wanted to know if you could age Seilah at all I mean her power can wait since she can just share mine but I can't deal with her being this young and do my job so could you perhaps age her?"

"I cannot age her by much since her body was affected by the Ravine of Time but I shall see what I can do," Felicity said as she began to walk around Seilah before flicking her on the forehead and she began to grow taller and her curvaceous figure began returning.

"Well that's … huh."

As a side product of Seilah ageing her clothes became too small for her as they ripped leaving her completely nude, Seilah quickly created new clothes using Natsu's magic as Natsu nodded in approval.

She wore pair of simple black pants with a plain white undershirt and a long black coat with the Hybrid mark on the back as she pulled the hood up to cover her horns.

"You know you've worn a yukata for so long seeing you wear normal clothes is quite strange, you look good though but why the coat?"

"The coat is to hide my horns mostly, should we end up in a world that hates Demons I need to be able to hide them when I cannot transform into a version of myself without horns. As much as I hate hiding who I am that is the way of things in most places."

"Anyway I've aged her to age fifteen it was the best I could do but it seems she's pretty much already back to her old self, now then as for you Natsu I want you to touch this crystal here."

"What is it?"

"It is a time shard of your power that we spent quite some time pulling from your world, inside is a fragment of your power that was lost so I believe you would be most interested in having it back."

Natsu touched the time shard as a massive surge of power flowed through him momentarily before disappearing, feeling his core Natsu could see that it had expanded quite a bit once he'd touched the crystal.

"There now I'll get in touch when we get more for either of you but until then stay away from Time!"

"Uh … right," Natsu replied as Felicity smiled.

"Good to hear now I'm a very busy Goddess so if you will excuse me …"

Natsu nodded as both he and Seilah left the Time Nest making their way back to the main hall.

"I wonder where Eliza would be?"

"She could be anywhere Master perhaps we should ask someone, this place is quite lively I didn't think the Gods and Devils worked together this well?"

"It wasn't like this when I came here last, they talked sure but this is almost perfect unity."

"It is rather impressive isn't it and its all thanks to you Master!"

"Nah I only had a hand in this Seilah this is the result of the Gods and Devils truly desiring peace between each other, perhaps this came about because of the threat to them both caused by Achnologia and Ahnkseram but honestly who can say?"

"Master perhaps we should just speak with Eliza later I'm sure she would understand if you said you were called to work so soon after waking?"

"I could but I'd feel bad, then again word will spread and then she'd seek me out so perhaps that is for the best. Alright then Seilah let's get going then," Natsu said as a portal appeared in front of them as the two walked through appearing in a dense forest.

"Where are we and … why does the magic here feel so different?"

Natsu was tasting the air as he created a small flame in his hand and analysed it, humming to himself he dispersed the flame and crouched down picking up some dirt.

"Ah I see so this is how other worlds truly work, from what I can tell some worlds are richer in what we call magic. Also magic probably isn't what they call it here I remember Kurama referring to this as chak-ra, yes chakra."

"But it's magic though?"

"To us it is magic because in our world it is known as such however in this world they have another name for it; it's basically the same just with slightly different properties since this world's magic has layers to it … most curious I'd like to investigate this further."

"Layers?"

"I don't quite know how but in this world there is a magic that is all around us that feels like the one we know from nature but then there is this other type that feels almost like a mixture of diluted God's Aura and magic."

"Maybe that's why the magic feels so different because we are touching two separate pools of it?"

"Perhaps, Seilah I'm going to make a rule for us while we are in other worlds we won't refer to our magic as such unless we are alone or with people we can trust. We are outsiders to this world and as such we must maintain the status quo of said world, walking around speaking of magic the people will be suspicious of our actions and I would rather avoid that."

"I see Master then should you not change to more appropriate attire?"

"What do you mean?"

Looking at himself Natsu realized he was still wearing his attire from the war, shaking his head he moulded it into a simple pair of black combat boots with matching pants and a crimson shirt with a black coat similar to Seilah's however his didn't have a hood and instead had a really long collar that he left upright.

"If you wanted to steal my fashion Master you just had to ask …"

"Hey I was rocking this outfit long before you though I had a leather jacket Erza bought me instead," Natsu replied as the two both felt a spike in power nearby.

"Should we investigate Master?"

"I don't see why not maybe we'll learn something?"

Their coats swayed in the wind as they vanished reappearing near a bridge covered by a strange mist Natsu could tell wasn't natural.

"I wonder who created that mist?"

"It seems a battle is taking place Master, two children are fighting a … I cannot identify the gender of the opponent but they appear to be using some kind of Ice based technique revolving around Ice Mirrors to confuse opponents. There is also two men of about equal strength fighting a little further away with the man using Lightning based attacks seemingly edging out his opponent."

Just as Seilah finished speaking a flood of killing intent hit them from the bridge that put the pair on alert, Seilah turned to Natsu and noticed he's activated his Hybrid's Aura and was gazing into the mist.

"Well this appears to be our lucky day Seilah Kurama is down there sealed inside one of the kids you mentioned, well he won't be for much longer so we'd better pull his ass out of the fire."

Natsu vanished reappearing on the bridge to find a kid with black hair styled like a duck butt laying face down on the ground with senbon in almost all his vitals rendering him immobile, the other kid with Kurama sealed within him was currently surrounded in a cloak of unstable Devil's Aura as he punched one of the Ice mirrors shattering it instantly.

"What's going on here!"

Both the blonde haired kid and another slightly older teen turned towards him in shock neither having even sensed his approach, the blonde snarled once he saw how close Natsu was to his friend and charged.

"Oh you want to play it like that then fine," Natsu said as he vanished from sight appearing in the boy's face with his fist coated in flame and was inches from striking his face when he seized up.

Inside his mind he saw himself snapping the neck of his Nephew, butchering countless Alvarez soldiers, Ahnkseram laughing as he continued to smash in Natsu's own face, Achnologia biting a chunk out of his leg and being forced to sever the rest of it.

Natsu was hit in the face by the teen and sent flying into one of the bridge supports shaking slightly as he tried to shake the thoughts, the boy was on him again and as Natsu tried to attack the same type of thoughts hit him again as he seized up at the last moment receiving another blow.

"Master," Seilah cried as she appeared in front of him the third time he seized up punched the boy in the head knocking him through the bridge and into the water below. "Master are you alright!"

"I-I don't …"

' _I've never seen Master look like this before, under normal circumstances he would just beat the opponent and offer a smart quip or two but he's practically terrified! Master couldn't possibly …'_

"Seilah check on the boy Kurama is within him," Natsu hissed as Seilah nodded quickly descending to the lowest point of the bridge where the unconscious boy was floating.

"This boy holds Lord Kurama, I wonder how they managed to seal him away?"

Picking up the boy Seilah jumped back up to the main level of the bridge where Natsu had dislodged himself from the wall, dropping the boy at his feet their attention turned towards the one who could use Ice as they began to speak.

"You could have ended him with that first blow, why hesitate?"

"Whenever I tried to attack I saw … visions of my past and could not."

' _The war must have taken its toll mentally on Master, forced to fight almost every waking moment since we met Master must have finally snapped in some way. I must help him get through this or things will be much harder for us …'_

"So he reminds you of something from your past, or someone?"

"It's not so much the boy as the act of combat that reminds me, I'm not sure why but whenever I tried to attack I would see flashes of the carnage I wrought and I couldn't bring myself to follow through."

"Are you affiliated with the Hidden Leaf Ninja?"

"No we don't know these people we just felt a spike in power nearby and came to check it out."

"I see … you would do well to leave this place so that we may continue our mission just as they continue theirs, if you'll excuse me I must fulfil my duty now."

Natsu watched as the teen ran over to where the other fight was taking place and blocked a fatal blow for a man with a large buster sword, he could tell the other man didn't have enough time to block the blow as his Lightning coated hand plunged into their chest.

"Master there is a group massing across the bridge," Seilah said as the sound of clapping could be heard.

"Well well well what do we have here, Zabuza I ask you to kill a bunch of weak Leaf shinobi and what do I find but the oh so great Demon of the Bloody Mist as bloody as his name implies! Thankfully I wasn't going to pay you so it saves me the trouble of having to hire people to kill you."

"Gatou what is the meaning of this," the man identified as Zabuza shouted across the bridge as the masked man saw the blonde at the feet of Natsu and Seilah but decided to wait and see how things would turn out.

"Just business Zabuza it isn't anything personal really, we'll be taking the women here back to base especially the one in the cloak there she looks like she has a real set hidden away under there!"

The masked man sighed in relief knowing they weren't with Gatou as Natsu stepped forward slightly angered at the man's behaviour.

"Did I just hear you imply that you plan on raping the pink haired girl, one of the deceased and my friend, you'd better hope that isn't what you implied or else I will make sure your remains are splattered over every square inch of this bridge!"

"Hah this one is lively don't think I didn't see that little slipup you had in combat before, you can't even fight without cowering away in fear what are you going to do?"

Natsu grit his teeth in frustration as Seilah stood next to him preparing to butcher the soldiers when the man with the large sword stepped up next to Natsu placing a hand on his shoulders.

"You have the scent of death all over you I can smell it, you must be suffering inside from a battle that doesn't quite want to leave your mind. Trash like Gatou wouldn't understand such things since he is nothing more than a pathetic civilian tossing cash around, don't let the pain get to ya I'm sure you'll get over whatever it is that's eating you up inside just like I did once. I'll handle this trash I have a score to settle with this piece of shit!"

Natsu nodded as the swordsman whose arms appeared quite bloodied could barely hold his sword as he dragged it alongside him into battle as he began to brutally massacre the soldiers leaving none standing and cleaving the terrified Gatou in half.

"And it's finished," Zabuza said as he collapsed filled full of blades as he reached out to the body of his dead comrade. "Haku … oh Haku … find peace in heaven and know … that I … shall always …"

The man's eyes slowly closed as his life ebbed away leaving Natsu, Seilah and the opponents of Zabuza and his opponents.

"Well that was … interesting," Natsu said as he turned to face the silver haired man who seemed rather tense. "So these kids with you then?"

"Yes we were protecting the man who was building this bridge when we were attacked by Zabuza and his accomplice; I take it you aren't a threat?"

"No we just felt power and came to see what was happening and stumbled upon you all, do you need any help?"

"Sasuke," the pink haired girl screeched as she rather rudely pushed Natsu out of the way and clutched onto the black haired boy. "I bet this was all Naruto's fault you got killed trying to protect him!"

"Excuse me but are you stupid," Seilah asked as the silver haired man snickered under his mask.

"How dare you insult me if Sasuke was here he-!"

"That's enough Sakura," the silver haired man said rather sharply. "Sorry about her she's a fangirl for the duck butt here."

"And she was allowed on the battlefield," Natsu asked as the man sighed.

"There are … circumstances that forced my hand into passing this team, Sasuke there is about the only one with real talent the other two are … well you can see that for yourself."

"Why don't you include the blonde into the skilled category his power dwarfs even yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"The red aura he used earlier he holds tremendous potential to call that dismissible is ridiculous no?"

"Naruto's case is … special."

"So you know of his burden then," Natsu asked putting the man on edge.

"How do you know about it?"

"I know lots of things none of which I feel like sharing with someone who thinks such potential should go to waste, I want to speak to your superior if you have one."

"Well then you'd better come with us back to the Hidden Leaf since my superior is the Third Hokage, really this topic is best discussed with him anyway."

"Alright then after we've given those two a burial and seen to your wounds we can head to this … Hidden Leaf you mentioned."

"Alright that sounds reasonable but I would ask that you don't speak of Naruto's uniqueness to anyone else except the Hokage, oh my name is Kakashi Hatake by the way in case you didn't know."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this here is Seilah … Dragneel, we are foreigners to this land travelling to learn more about the world and all it contains."

"I see well if you could help me bring those two back to our safe house it would be much appreciated I'm a little too injured to carry them myself."

"Sure we can do that, hey er Sakura was it, get off the kid so we can get him some help."

"But Sasuke's dead and its all Naruto's fault," Sakura wailed as Seilah easily pushed her off and picked the boy up before looking down at her.

"How pathetic, I don't see you lasting more than six months out here," she said before following Natsu who had picked up Naruto and had begun walking towards the so called safehouse wondering what this world was truly like.

Natsu meanwhile was contemplating what had happened back on the bridge, freezing up mid battle was something he simply could not afford. Once they had some spare time he would meditate and try to overcome whatever this fear he had was and hopefully be back in fighting form.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. The Land Of The Shinobi

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Land Of The Shinobi**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

It had been almost a week since Natsu and Seilah had arrived in this new world, having buried Zabuza and his ally Haku the two now waited for what Natsu had been told was Team 7 to recover from their injuries so that they could return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Having spent an entire week with Team 7 Natsu had easily figured them all out even the masked one who tried to hide his sorrow behind a mask of indifference, to the trained eye one could see through such masks and into the person underneath and Natsu saw Kakashi Hatake for what he really was.

From what little information he could gather his former Master was also the former leader of the Hidden Leaf and he was on a squad similar to this one, his other two teammates were either long dead or something close to it which caused the man to be rather cautious and hesitant to form bonds of any kind.

The pink haired girl Sakura was the easiest to figure out, a typical fan girl who cared far more about fawning over Sasuke Uchiha rather than focusing on improving herself, the girl appeared to starve herself in order to maintain a feminine figure which clearly showed when he watched her tire from basic training that was the furthest thing from strenuous.

Initially he had thought Seilah's comments on the bridge harsh however now he could only wholeheartedly agree with it, if the girl didn't grow up soon she would wind up dead or sold into slavery of which she would survive neither.

Sasuke Uchiha was the typical avenger complex type being silent, broody and quick to anger should his weak logic or pride be touched in any way. Natsu didn't like the way the boy looked at him as if he were there to simply use and discard like trash, having seen Natsu perform some magic he demanded to be taught how to use it to which Natsu refused.

The boy was talented but lacked the type of kindness that Natsu so often found with others his age, the Uchiha seemed to believe he was the top of the food chain and no matter how many had to wither and die on his path for revenge he would gladly sacrifice them all.

Naruto Uzumaki was the enigma of the group, acting the fool Natsu didn't buy it for one second as he was pushed around by his teammates for his stupid behaviour. The boy was loud, brash and hot headed and never stopped spouting about being the next Hokage but in his eyes was something more, something that only those who have seen true hardship could understand.

One night Natsu confronted the boy as he sat atop the house they were staying at and had a conversation with him about the mask he puts on in front of the others, after a little convincing the mask dropped and a rather reserved and well mannered boy took his place.

This Naruto was still cheerful but he didn't go overboard about it, his voice softened and hardened at the right moments and he seemed to almost be calculating Natsu trying to find his agenda.

Speaking with the boy Natsu asked about why he held such pain in his eyes and his response was simply that to his village he was the Demon that needed to be destroyed, joining the ninja academy was the only way to secure his life as he tried his best to succeed but wasn't very good at it because of constant sabotage and the hatred of all those around him.

This gave Natsu an insight as to what kind of people those of the Hidden Leaf were and he was somewhat worried for Seilah since she too was a Demon, not a hulking one that could blow up mountains with a tail but still a Demon nonetheless.

Yes this Hidden Leaf Village would be an interesting test to see how this world viewed Demons as a whole, Naruto's almost depressed state didn't give him much hope but it also gave him several ideas on how to fix it though they would take quite some time to implement.

This lead his thoughts onto Kurama the Demon all his thoughts were based around, why had he not contacted them yet after all he was at times standing right in front of him? Was he unable to communicate mentally with him or was there something else going on?

Natsu was broken out of his thoughts as the sound of splashing could be heard with both Naruto and Sakura falling into the small lake nearby.

"Ah this is so hard!"

"Shut up Naruto you keep distracting me!"

"Now now you two there's no need to fight you both lasted a decent amount of time," Kakashi said slightly mockingly.

Natsu noticed that they were attempting to walk on water by focusing their chakra to the bottom of their feet, standing up Natsu walked over to the water and decided to try it for himself to see if such a feat was possible for both himself and Seilah.

"Oh you don't know how to walk on water Natsu," Kakashi asked with an eyebrow raised as Natsu nodded.

"I didn't even know it was possible until I saw you lot doing it so I figured I'd give it a try, seems like a useful skill to have."

Focusing his magic to his feet Natsu placed one foot on the water's surface applying a little pressure to see if it would stick, seeing that it had he placed the other foot on the surface and was suddenly launched high into the air via a massive explosion of water that shook the entire lake.

Landing back on the bank Natsu scratched his head as he looked up to see Kakashi above him eye smiling.

"You must have quite a lot of chakra to disturb the water like that, surely you know of the basic chakra control exercises?"

"Nope got no idea everything I can do I'm self taught."

' _Self taught and yet he's that strong?'_

"So you don't even know how to climb trees yet," Naruto blurted out receiving a punch in the head from Sakura.

"Naruto don't blurt things out like that!"

"No he's right neither Seilah nor myself can do such things but I suppose such things are irrelevant when you can simply fly."

"You can fly that's so cool, can you do it now!"

"I mean if you want it isn't all that impressive," Natsu said as he leant back seemingly lying on some invisible object as he slowly began to move around lazily not really putting in any effort.

"WHOA!"

"You can actually fly," Kakashi said in shock as Natsu grinned.

"I can do lots of stuff," Natsu said before pointing to Naruto. "You could do it too if you were trained by the right people."

"M-me, you mean I could learn to fly like that!"

"As if Naruto could ever learn something like that but Sasuke on the other hand …"

"Could not, at least not as easy as Naruto could."

Kakashi could tell what Natsu was hinting at and ordered both Naruto and Sakura to return to the water before looking back at Natsu who appeared to be asleep, in reality Natsu was actually meditating in his mind looking for something he had been searching for since the incident on the bridge.

Inside his mind he was sifting through his memories when he was blown back with such force it nearly threw him out of his own mind, just as he managed to stumble to his feet he heard his own voice boom all around him.

" _To live is to endure great hardships and occasionally suffer. I am one who endures great hardships through living such a cursed fate … a fate that I am bound to even unto death it seems._ "

"Is that the version of me from …"

" _I knew you would suffer from the war just as I had so very long ago and although I am not able to be there to aid you I shall offer these words of wisdom. When the armies of Alvarez threatened your very life not once did you passively accept death, instead choosing the path most courageous._ "

"He refers to my past which means he- no I want to find something?"

" _I ask you to look deep within yourself, beyond the scraps of your Hybridhood and past the plains of the Demon. There you will find the Natsu who was merely Natsu the human who held the courage to stand before the Titans of Alvarez well before he knew of real Titans. Remember the courage it took to embark with Gildarts all those years ago and draw from it like a well of strength in dark times for they will be many …_ "

"Because many dark times sounds fun …"

" _The war of Alvarez as I told you was only the beginning of your journey there will be many wars with both higher and lower stakes but the wars will still be just as important to you. Never forget who you are and what you fight for because you are destined for so much more. You might be wondering why I'm even telling you all this and it's because we see many futures and there will always be one where you refuse to fight any further, this future leads down a far darker path that leads to one of the bleaker futures. Remember why you fight and above all remember your station as a Hybrid you are one who is not afforded the luxury of retirement._ "

"Give up fighting … could I actually come to such a conclusion?"

" _Oh and one final thing before I go and I hope I don't get found out for this but the marking on your hand, the one that allowed you to summon me, is called a Command Seal. What was not explained to you was its true purpose, Ahnkseram in his foolishness decided to abuse the power behind the seal to simply prove a point but that seal is far more important that you know. Those who bear its sign are participants in what is known as a Grail War._ "

"Grail … War?"

" _Confused on why there would be a war over some shitty cup well trust me it only gets weirder from there, there are several different types of Grail Wars with varying rules that come under the title of the Holy Grail War. There have been many true and false ones as well as ones that were wiped from existence upon completion but the one that the sign you bear is something far greater than those that came before._ "

"These Grail Wars sound pretty complicated …"

" _The war that is coming is known as the First Realis Holy Grail War, as the name implies this battle is one that could affect reality should you not win. The Holy Grail allows the victor to make a wish upon it under normal circumstances however Ahnkseram's actions by breaking the Rule of Realms has lead to the concept of the Grail War to spill outside of its own reality and into several others._ "

"That bastard is still screwing with me even from beyond the grave!"

" _I know you must be frustrated but just know that should you return to your old self you have a decent chance of winning, I won't say you will because fate could either be on your side or against it. I can say no more for I have already said too much but just know that you have time before this war begins and you hold a key advantage over all the other Masters and that is the fact that you can jump between worlds whilst they cannot. Good luck and let us hope our paths do not cross again or else Felicity will throw a fit!_ "

Natsu watched as the dark recesses of his mind began to recede revealing a beautiful mountainous terrain with life in abundance everywhere, he was standing on a large circle platform and was taking in the sight with awe until he felt something touching his leg.

Looking down he saw the baby Dragon nuzzling against his leg and it seemed to have grown a bit since it was sealed within him, sighing he picked up the Dragon as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"So you don't seem to be Achnologia, a new personality entirely perhaps?"

"Ou"

"Did … did you just try to speak?"

"Ou ou!"

"Ou … what does ou mean?"

"Ou u ou!"

"You want something maybe?"

"Ou!"

"Shake your head up and down if it is yes and side to side if you mean no."

"Ou?"

Natsu sighed realizing the Dragon was nothing more than a child and he shouldn't expect much from it mentally for quite some time, he put the Dragon down when he heard it speak again.

" _ **Na-ou.**_ "

Whipping back around the Dragon was looking at him curiously however that wasn't what Natsu cared about, the Dragon just tried to speak his name despite Natsu never once saying it.

"Are you actually Achnologia … no you look a little different than him, wait are you sifting through my memories perhaps?"

" _ **Nat-ou!**_ "

Sitting down the Dragon walked over toward him and curled up into his lap, not really knowing how to handle a child much less a Dragon variant Natsu decided to just sit still as the Dragon slowly drifted off to sleep.

Once the Dragon was asleep Natsu decided to carefully check it out not really having the opportunity to do so earlier and quickly discovered that this was indeed not Achnologia because this Dragon was a female.

"A female Apocalypse Dragon eh I wonder what Achnologia would've thought of that? Hmm if you indeed aren't Achnologia you'll need a new name I'll be sure to think of a nice one for you but I've got to go for now.

Natsu vanished leaving a small fluffy pillow for the Dragon to sleep on as he opened his eyes in the real world with Team 7 minus Sasuke looking at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really fall asleep in the air," Naruto asked as Natsu looked below himself realizing he was still floating off the ground.

"Uh yeah my bad," Natsu lied as the group seemed to be amused at what they interpreted as something stupid not realizing what truly occurred.

"We planned on getting ready to depart for the Hidden Leaf soon and wanted to let you know so you could get Seilah."

"Right thanks for that we'll be ready I needed to speak with her anyway so we'll meet you back at the old man's place."

Natsu vanished in midair much to the shock of Team 7 reappearing atop the bridge where Seilah sat perched on the lookout for any more trouble that may be approaching.

"Master?"

"I spoke with myself Seilah and remembered why I fight but I want to confirm I can bring myself to fight so I wanted to ask if we could spar a bit?"

"I didn't want to offend you at the time Master because you have been through so much without rest I figured time off from fighting would be good for you, I apologize for doing so I should have addressed the issue."

"Relax I understand you just wanted me to be alright no one could fault you for that Seilah."

"Thank you Master I was … worried."

"So was I freezing up isn't my thing after all."

"Master if I may ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you introduced us to Team 7 you gave me your name and I-I wanted to know why if that's ok?"

Natsu sat down next to Seilah as he looked out over the town letting out a tired sigh.

"Because Seilah you are the only one left from my old life now I can't see Erza or Wendy again or even my child whenever they are born. The only one I might have a chance of seeing is Elise if Eliza allows her to do so."

"Oh I see …"

"But that isn't all," Natsu said as Seilah's head snapped to attention. "We've only known each other for a few years but I know how long you waited for me, how long you suffered under Mard Geer's bullshit for me to rise to my station. My brother created you to be my partner and although I found Erza you didn't even care instead choosing to serve at my side even offering to die alongside me when I would have chosen to go it alone. You are my most loyal servant and in all honesty the only one who knows me as much as Erza thanks to our unique bond so I see you as something more … worthy of the name Dragneel."

"M-Master!"

"I am bound to Erza Seilah but there is something there though I know not what, the only woman to ever turn my head was Erza but you did garner my curiosity perhaps because of the link Zeref placed between us. I cannot be with you as a lover Seilah but I will always be there for you as I would Erza … I'm pretty shit with emotional stuff like this and I apologize-!"

"No Master it is fine the feelings between us needed to be discussed at some point, the potential fact of you possibly never seeing Mistress Erza again is the perfect opportunity to discuss such things in order to decide where we stand."

"I just didn't want to hurt your feelings is all."

"Master I can feel the love you share for Mistress Erza and it moves me to love alongside you otherwise I would never refer to her as Mistress Erza, I understood long ago that we could never be however I did consider asking Mistress Erza if there was a possibility to …"

"Perhaps save that for another time eh Seilah maybe when you can have Eliza or someone ask the question?"

"O-oh of course Master how embarrassing and besides I am far too young as I am now anyway so relationships aren't even a thing I wish to consider without my more appealing form."

"Hn I'll give you that one Seilah, for now let's settle as … best friends?"

"Indeed Master I'm so glad we can be more than simply Master and servant!"

"Still have a little of that childish excitement left huh?"

"O-oh I'm sorry Master I'll-!"

"Don't worry about it I think it's rather refreshing to see someone being cheerful for a change don't you?"

"So you don't mind?"

"Nah as long as you aren't hyperactive or anything then its fine oh and I should probably discuss what I originally came here to discuss. Supposedly we are leaving soon so I figured I'd come get you."

"Ah I see we should move to Tazuna's home then," Seilah said quickly as she rose to her feet.

"Seilah do you understand why I brought up the relationship between us?"

"Yes I understand clearly Master …"

"It will just be the two of us for potentially centuries so I hope you keep that in mind."

"You don't need to remind me it hurt me to be away from home just as much as you!"

"I know, let's go."

The two vanished appearing in front of Tazuna's home with Natsu opening the door letting Seilah inside, realistically he didn't need to remind Seilah of where they stood but his emotions were all over the place so perhaps he was just reminding himself more than her.

"Ah Natsu san, Seilah san you've returned," Tazuna's daughter Tsunami said cheerfully as Seilah nodded. "You know you don't have to wear that hood inside Seilah san?"

"Apologies maam but I feel more comfortable wearing it," Seilah said softly as Tsunami sighed.

"I suppose that's another one of those ninja quirks but anyway thank you for helping out on the bridge that day not many people would have done that."

"You've said this every time we've seen you maam you really don't have to thank us we didn't really do anything it was all the Leaf ninjas doing," Natsu said as Team 7 walked in.

"Ah Natsu you arrived I assume you two are ready to head out?"

"Yeah all good to go."

"Alright then thanks again for the hospitality Tsunami san we appreciate you letting us recover here."

"Not a problem at all Kakashi san you saved our land it was the least we could do."

"And where is Tazuna san?"

"Probably off in town getting drunk as usual father was never one to stay sober for long, Inari is probably off with his friends but I'll pass on a goodbye from you all to him."

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged Team 7 plus Natsu and Seilah departed and began walking back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Natsu wasn't enjoying the walk all that much since he was being almost constantly harassed by the young ninja about his techniques and Sasuke was demanding he teach him the so called Flight Jutsu since he needed it to avenge his clan.

As the group walked through the woods Natsu found many of the local wildlife flocking towards him with birds landing on his head or shoulders or others such as squirrels which would scurry towards him expecting some form of interaction.

"Master the local wildlife seems to be quite taken with you."

"Yeah pretty strange that I wonder why?"

"Perhaps your aura feels good to them?"

"Maybe …"

"Who cares about such things this time could be better spent training instead of talking about nature of all things," Sasuke scoffed as Natsu shook his head.

"And what would a weakling like you know about real strength anyway you aren't even an adult yet?"

"Hn I am an Uchiha, an elite! As an Uchiha I'm far above others you included if rumours about the dobe landing a hit on you are anything to go by."

"Because I'd use any real strength on a kid," Natsu scoffed though inwardly he was hoping the boy would take the bait which he thankfully did.

"Why would you hold back you didn't know us?"

"Because the three of you are brats and you've felt small glimpses of my power over the last week and thought that was me going all out if I'd hit Naruto with even that he wouldn't be conscious even now."

"Hey I could definitely take you on," Naruto shouted as Natsu chuckled.

"Sorry but I'm afraid none of you could defeat Master Natsu even if all four of you threw everything you had at him he's just too strong."

"Prove it," Sasuke said as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Do something that proves you are as strong as you say you are."

"Hmm well I could get us to this Hidden Leaf right now if you want," Natsu said as all four of them looked at him in shock.

"No way you could do something like that!"

"Even I'm having a hard time believing that one," Kakashi added as Natsu grinned before snapping his fingers as a portal opened up before their eyes.

"One express portal to the Hidden Leaf Gate take it or leave it."

"Is it safe," Kakashi asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I've used them all the time and I frequently take people through them."

"We'll go through if you go first!"

"Oh is the mighty Sasuke Uchiha scared, do I detect a hint of fear in that voice?"

"I'm not scared I'll prove it," Sasuke shouted as he stomped through the portal with Natsu, Seilah and the rest of Team 7 following behind.

Appearing on the other side all four of them were shocked when they were greeted with the Hidden Leaf Gate with all eyes turning to Natsu who simply shrugged before looking at Sasuke with a smug expression.

"As I was saying you have a long way to go before you can talk down to someone like me."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked off towards the village followed by the rest of Team 7 and were greeted by two gate guards.

"Kakashi san returning from another mission?"

"Yeah that's it, log down two visitors who need to come with me to see the Hokage Code: Kyuu."

Both men froze momentarily before nodding quickly and admitting them through as the small group entered the village.

"Well we've made it back safe and sound so you three are dismissed while I deliver this report to the Hokage along with Natsu san and Seilah san."

The three acknowledged their sensei with varying degrees of enthusiasm before parting ways leaving the three alone in the street.

"Well I suppose we'd better get this over with just follow me to the Hokage he'll be expecting you by now."

"I thought the ninja heading towards us were going to escort us or are they some form of security measure?"

' _The ANBU would've only just received their orders yet he can sense their approach from here …'_

"Yes they are a security measure but I'm sure you can understand with a situation such as this?"

"Yeah I guess the safety of the village is important so I won't take offense though they wouldn't be able to do much to us anyway."

Kakashi decided not to respond as they made their way to a large red building with the kanji for FIRE on it, making their way inside the secretary led them to a small office door and opened it for them.

Walking inside the first thing Natsu noticed was the presence of four others in the room concealing themselves on the walls and roof of the room, upon further inspection he saw a fifth one that was doing an even better job of concealing himself than the rest.

"You enacted Code Kyuu Kakashi so I'm assuming these two are the ones who know," an older man with a pipe in his mouth asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Yes this is Natsu and Seilah Dragneel and they know Naruto holds the Nine Tails within him."

"I see … I am Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and I have some questions for the two of you."

Natsu saw this for what it really was; the old man was trying to establish dominance in order to get Natsu and Seilah to answer his questions with no resistance. The idea was to scare them into submission but it wouldn't work on them.

"Before we begin then Hokage I would ask that your shadows please leave us since you know how sensitive information can be and who knows what type of information might be revealed here?"

"Hmm I'll allow it, ANBU dismissed!"

Four of the shadows left the room and as expected the fifth one remained in place as Natsu smiled.

"I see now we are almost alone however I think as a sign of good faith I should inform you that behind that filing cabinet to your left there is a fifth shadow concealing himself better than the others."

Both Hiruzen and Kakashi were shocked when the now discovered man burst from cover attempting to attack Natsu however he was on the ground faster than anyone could blink with Natsu's foot in his back.

"I'm going to assume he isn't one of yours?"

"He most certainly is not," Hiruzen said sharply as he walked around his desk looking at the man on the ground. "Who are you and who do you work for!"

The man didn't respond instead he began convulsing violently as foam began to emerge from his mouth with his body going deathly still moments later. Hiruzen sighed as Kakashi picked up the body and began walking to the door with the old man sitting back in his chair.

"I'll take this to T&I Hokage sama."

"Understood Kakashi," Hiruzen sighed as the door shut behind him. "Well thank you for revealing that spy I do appreciate that and I suppose it makes this a whole lot easier for us both now."

"The mandatory interrogation yeah I guess."

"Now Kakashi kun believes you know about the Nine Tails and not just the general knowledge and I want answers."

"Well the first step is to ask nicely instead of demand especially in front of your elders," Natsu said his tone losing its playfulness as Hiruzen sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"Do you have a screw loose you barely look like you are in your mid thirties?"

"You want to know how I know the fox right well I can show you … because the fox and I are what you would call colleagues I suppose."

"Colleagues so then you-!"

"No I'm not some shitty cultist who works for him no I stand as his superior in fact though such a promotion is recent."

"His superior but that cannot be possible I can't sense even a hundredth of the power the Kyuubi displayed the night it attacked!"

"Excuse me sir but Master likes to mess around rather than get straight to the point you see he and I are both Demons from another world sent here on request of the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction because one of our order was sealed away."

"That cannot be true I don't believe any of this, the two of you are supposed to be Demons that is utter nonsense!"

Seilah lowered her hood as Hiruzen nearly choked on the smoke he was about to exhale upon seeing her horns, looking to Natsu he froze as he gazed into his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue coloured eyes.

"It is time we reintroduce ourselves Hokage before you stands the last of the Hybrid's, a being that is half God half Devil. Currently he resides on the Council of Twenty Four as High Arbiter known and is known by many names but I shall list the most prominent ones," Seilah said as she pulled out a sheet of paper from nowhere and began reading. "The Great Demon Lord Dragneel, Saviour of Reality, True Dragon Slayer, Bane of Alvarez, Inheritor of the Will of the Apocalypse and Master of the Earthland Domain."

"Hmm there were a few new titles thrown in there Seilah?"

"The sheet auto updates I just read what it says Master," Seilah replied as Natsu nodded.

"In any case what Seilah says is true I'm here to check up on the being you call Kyuubi since we have not heard from him in quite some time, we knew he was sealed within some child which was fine because he could still do his job but lately he hasn't reported in."

Hiruzen was sweating heavily knowing that the cause was most likely the tightening of the seal over the last few years.

"We know he is currently sealed within Naruto Uzumaki and I would ask that I be allowed to speak with Kyuubi as soon as possible."

"And if I were to refuse this request …?"

Natsu sighed as he paced back and forth slowly before looking out the window of the office onto the village below with a small smile on his lips.

"You desire to protect them don't you?"

"Of course that is the job of every Hokage to do what is best for the village as a leader they can depend on!"

"You believe I will attempt to free the Kyuubi don't you? Admittedly I don't know the full story of how he got sealed yet so I cannot understand why you sealed him away but I can understand the fear of interacting with a sealed force."

"You don't know of the attack on the Hidden Leaf by the Nine Tails?"

"No this is the first I've heard of it but it doesn't sound like something he would do, all my past interactions with him he's been nothing but polite and pleasant."

"Well that night it was anything but that I can assure you for you see he killed hundreds of villagers and destroyed over half the village and we still struggle to recover from it even to this day."

"That sounds awful many incidents like that happened in my world of rampaging Demons wiping out towns however I must still speak with Kyuubi Hokage of that there is no debate."

"You would order me one of the Five Kage?"

"The title of Kage means nothing more to me than what I have seen so far, the title of village leader or elder. Look I don't want to fight you on this I'm not kidnapping the kid or whatever if I wanted to do that I would've snatched him at the bridge when the whole team was in a bad spot."

"I suppose that is true … so you won't try to take Naruto from the village?"

"You have my word Hokage but I offer it with a question, this village wants to use him as its personal weapon doesn't it?"

"That was the only way I could save his life so yes."

"Save his life, so the village truly sees that boy as a Demon as I thought. Have there been attempts on his life?"

Sighing Hiruzen opened the bottom draw of his desk and withdrew a folder thicker than some of the most ancient tomes Natsu had seen placing it on the desk in front of him.

"This is a list of incidents relating to Naruto kun and let me just say his life has been a hard one indeed. I placed a law forbidding anyone from telling the village of his status as a Jinchuuriki however it was leaked that very same night."

"I'm sorry Jinchuuriki, what does that mean?"

"It means human sacrifice, one who has sacrificed their very humanity to chain down the Tailed Beasts and forgo love in exchange for isolation and total darkness."

"This world sounds barbaric by the sound of it, those who hold back a great evil are treated with scorn how typical of humans judging what they can never understand!"

"Master please calm down your aura is-."

"Right … my bad Seilah. Look I've experienced the bias of humans myself though admittedly not for as long as that kid must have but for some time I was hated until they found someone greater to hate only then did they love me for I was their salvation."

"There were those who truly cared for you Master …"

"I know Seilah and they were the ones I fought for during the war. Enough of this can we see the boy now?"

"Shouldn't you let him rest after all he came back from a rather tiring mission?"

"Fine we shall let him recover first but we'll need money so are there any jobs going so that we can earn enough to find a place to stay," Natsu asked as the old man looked shocked.

"A-aren't you two supposed to be higher beings why would you work?"

"Well I'm not just going to demand a place to stay I was raised to earn my keep and Seilah follows my example. So do you have any jobs?"

"Well we have D Rank Missions around the village but only shinobi are allowed to take them …"

"Fine make us those then."

"WHAT!"

"Make us shinobi or whatever so we can work we'll be here for an unknown amount of time so we may as well integrate ourselves into the system somehow."

"A-are you sure?"

"Why not this place seems nice enough to live in doesn't it Seilah?"

"Indeed it is much warmer than Magnolia."

"W-well then if you insist on joining then I suppose I can allow it, you said you fought in a war Natsu san could you give me a level of strength you are at?"

"Um … how strong is the fox because I'm more or less around that level," Natsu said as Hiruzen's pipe snapped in his mouth and a headband was in his outstretched palm faster than Natsu could blink.

"You have the rank of Elite Jonin Natsu san and this will be your apprentice Seilah san with the rank of Chunin."

Uh do these represent the village or something?"

"Oh right the headband does indeed represent you as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf to others and you must wear it whilst you are in the ninja ranks unless there is a specific reason for you not to be wearing it."

"I see," Natsu said as he tried to find a decent spot to put the headband ultimately deciding on embedding it into the collar of his coat something that surprised and slightly unnerved Hiruzen. "My clothes are a part of me Hokage I suppose you could say they are proof of my Demonic side because they are really just a mass of tendrils pretending to be clothes."

To prove his point the collar began to stir as Hiruzen looked away not really finding the sight very interesting to look at. Meanwhile Seilah wrapped her band around her neck letting it hang loosely before pulling her hood back up.

"Alright so we can do jobs and stuff now right?"

"Er yes here I'll just write you a note so that the mission office knows I sent you," Hiruzen said quickly writing down something on a scroll before handing it to Natsu."

"The mission office is just down the hall that note just lets the Chunin know you are new and I'm allowing you to perform some missions to earn some easy money for yourselves."

"Thank you Hokage we'll do our best to prove our good intentions."

"I look forward to it," Hiruzen said as the two left his office as the old man turned his head towards a series of photos. "I wonder how you would have handled all this Minato even the Gods themselves are taking interest in young Naruto. I only pray their intentions are indeed noble or else we are surely doomed to destruction."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Adjusting To The Leaf

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Penguini411 – I would do Bleach but the Aizen I'm using is post Thousand Year Blood War so basically post EOS Aizen so having him go there it would be a limited time thing not confirming anything but it IS possible he may or may not fight someone from Bleach in Vol II at some point.**

 **As for the MC I mean the story is called The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel haha but yeah Natsu will be the MC with all of these however I'm not tossing the MC's of the series he comes into to the side this is simply Natsu coming in and shaking things up where new stuff happens and things that do happen in canon now occur in an entirely new and depending on how you look at it exciting way.**

 **Shadow465 – Glad to hear my story helped you get through a tough time I can sympathize with you there glad to hear you've got the old drive back and I hope not to disappoint!**

 **ChaosofTime – I'm shocked I made it this far but the ideas keep coming haha! The One Above All as of right now won't be making a physical appearance until Vol IV purely because around there will be when Natsu is able to fight equally with beings stronger than the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction so that opens up the next tier of OP foes for him.**

 **With the Seven Deadly Sins I would honestly like to have Natsu visit the world but the same issue with what I mentioned with Penguini's Bleach thing comes up where I've inserted Meliodas at a point that he is too far in his own story to insert Natsu into the world.**

 **Meliodas will be reappearing along with the others in the future of that I have little doubt because he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins after all classic Demon thing and all so I can assure you that much at the very least.**

 **As for how far I have this planned out I have a book with rough notes of things across all Volumes but that one part from Vol IV was set towards the end that would be the lead up to Vol V which is the shortest of all the Volumes but also probably the one with the highest stakes in my opinion.**

 **Also heaps of people want me to take a break and trust me I will I promise but I did promise the first four chapters and four chapters I shall deliver then I'll have a break alright I love sleep as much as the next guy alright I just really like writing this fic okay besides its mostly slice of life for the first few chapters anyway so better to get that out of the way in one go so the real arcs can start right!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Adjusting To The Leaf**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Seilah walked out of the Hokage Tower with over a dozen scrolls each as the shocked Chunin gaped at their departure, just who would want to perform so many D Rank Missions anyway?

"Hey Seilah have you noticed everyone here adds San and Kun on the end of people's names?"

"It must be part of the local dialect," Seilah replied as the two sat down at a bench to sort through the scrolls they had acquired.

"We should look at learning the meaning behind them in case we are offending others by not addressing people with them but for now let's see what we've got to do eh?"

"I have a weeding job, painting fences, park maintenance and clearing out an old warehouse Master."

"I got painting the outside of a building, cleaning Training Ground 10, visit the Academy Students to … inspire them and catch Tora the Cat. Funny they seem to have made a mistake this one is rated SS Rank not D?"

"Should we return it Master?"

"Nah we'll just catch the cat it can't be that bad, anyway which one out of these should we do first?"

"If you want my opinion Master I would suggest the cleaning and maintenance ones first simply because they are likely to be the longest."

"Alright well I suppose we should start with that park one you got it could be a big park after all."

Seilah nodded and the two were about to get up when a small portal opened up and an Eagle sized Dove flew out with two rolled up newspapers in its talons dropping them on both Seilah and Natsu's laps before vanishing through the same portal.

"What's this?"

"Oh right you don't know because you were in a coma but Equilibrius has its own paper now."

"Really?"

"I cannot remember why it started just that someone said it would be such a novel way to get news around and the more people thought about it the more they liked the idea. Other ideas such as simply beaming the information into our heads was discussed but it was agreed upon that it simply wouldn't be as fun that way and many Gods and Devils use their free time to pursue careers as wannabe journalists."

"Was I ought for a year or a century?"

Seilah giggled at Natsu's joke with him unrolling the paper reading the title with a raised eyebrow.

 _ **The Equilibrius Extravagant Newspaper Of News**_

"…"

"The title is pretty silly I know but I also think it's nice that both sides are able to joke about things like this don't you?"

"Sorry this title is just … its hurting my brain."

"Oh dear it seems we made the front page …"

 _ **High Arbiter Wakes, Back To Work Within The Hour!**_

 _ **By Salem (Voted Best Journalist Every Month And Your Number One Goddess!)**_

"Salem … where have I heard that name before?"

"She is an Arch Demon Class Devil with deathly white skin and blood red eyes … also she's a bit of a bitch."

Natsu blinked as Seilah blushed and looked away before bursting out laughing realizing who Seilah was referring to.

"Oh right I remember her Aizen used to argue with her all the time!"

"Well they don't do a lot of arguing these days …"

"Oh really are they friends now?"

"Well you see Master Aizen is the Editor in Chief of the paper."

Natsu's jaw hit the floor before he was in Seilah's face begging for details.

"You can't be serious Seilah we can't be talking about the same Aizen! Sosuke Aizen a guy who would sooner kill himself than perform an honourable deed! A guy who is supposed to be the Shinigami Devil representative THAT Sosuke Aizen?"

"You'd be surprised at how resourceful Lord Aizen is Master. When the concept of the paper was being put forward Lord Aizen was the one who took the reins with Lady Salem offering to be the star journalist at the time and needless to say it was a huge success from the first issue."

"I have to be dead a world where Aizen can do something positive is a world on the verge of collapse …"

"Come on Master it isn't that bad just read the article I'm sure it isn't as bad as you think."

"Alright fine let's take a look," Natsu sighed as he began to read.

 _In what can only be described as one of the greatest miracles of the modern era our High Arbiter Natsu Dragneel finally rose from his coma induced state following the riveting battle between himself, his brother who was under the influence of the first of the Hybrid's Ahnkseram and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Achnologia._

 _In case anyone was sleeping under a rock the last few years our world was on the brink of collapse with two separate rogue entities running rampant with both being slain by our glorious High Arbiter in what can only be described as a battle on par with those of the past against the Titans._

 _After reaching a level of power on par with any of the Council of Twenty Four Natsu fought his brother who was possessed by Ahnkseram to a standstill until Achnologia came and consumed half of his soul forcing the High Arbiter alongside the surviving Dragons of the Earthland Realm and the deceased Dragon God Xicor to engage him in a desperate last attempt to maintain hope across all our realms._

 _Little known fact dear readers had our beloved High Arbiter been consumed Achnologia would have not only gained the power of two Hybrid's but he would have likely consumed the entirety of Earthland before opening a portal to all our realms consuming us all._

 _Desperate and running out of options our High Arbiter who had already broken the Rule of Realms (with permission by the Council) was forced to break it yet again in collaboration with Lady Felicity the Goddess of Time sacrificing himself by dragging the beast kicking and screaming into the Ravine of Time with the help of his second in command Seilah content with sacrificing himself for the good of us all._

 _From there details on his miraculous escape are extremely vague with statements from both the Council and Lady Felicity describing the event as and I quote "quite out of season but appreciated nonetheless," a statement that baffles us to no end._

 _As we all know the notoriously dubbed Nightmare of Equilibrius Seilah was up and about within the first week causing all sorts of chaos since she had been reverted to that of a child and without her Master to reign her in she basically ran wild with a significant portion of his power pranking the lives out of us all._

 _It would not be until yesterday afternoon that the High Arbiter would finally wake from his coma and was immediately taken to the Council chambers for an emergency meeting still clutching the egg of Achnologia and upon returning it was nowhere to be seen._

 _Did our High Arbiter with the combined efforts of the Council manage to destroy the egg ending the threat for good? No dear readers instead the High Arbiter who had been conscious for only thirty minutes yet again saved us all by willingly choosing to have the Dragon sealed within himself._

 _We spoke with Devil of Destruction Rodin on the subject and he delivered the following statement for us all._

" _To be honest after all the shit Natsu had been through we half expected him to lash out at us yet the only reaction was his request to think about it. You see we were gonna seal it into him as an egg but the damn thing hatched WHILE he was leaving giving him little choice! So he eventually agreed and then was more than happy to get back to work saying he needed to get his mind off of not being able to return to his own realm."_

 _Indeed you heard right dear readers the hero who saved us all and freed us from the fear of the Hybrid and Achnologia was rewarded with exile from his home realm lest he shatter time and was forced to bear the very being responsible within him._

 _This is a personal message from me dear readers when I say that this is nothing short of an injustice to High Arbiter Natsu. I don't normally care about others to such a degree but even my cold heart breaks at the thought of him being rewarded for such a feat with such harsh punishment._

 _As we speak Lady Felicity is busy doing everything she can to fix time so that our High Arbiter can return to his own realm at his leisure as he rightfully deserves however according to one anonymous source estimated completion time for this project was and I quote "around a century give or take fifty years, hard to say really he really fucked time good!"_

 _Currently our High Arbiter is investigating the disappearance of Lord Kurama who was reportedly sealed within a human within his home realm and we hope that he is doing well and is able to take things easy for awhile._

 _Also let it be known that the Editor In Chief Sosuke Aizen has asked that High Arbiter Natsu have his place engraved into the stars as his efforts definitely qualify for such an honour. Meanwhile several retired Gods and the Goddess of War Eliza have asked that he be named a Saint by Lord Micheal who was unavailable for comment on this._

 _The High Arbiter may not be able to return home anytime soon however we must do all we can to make him feel as if he never left in Equilibrius after all this very realm is technically his home ground being comprised of both God and Devil Aura's respectively._

 _And if you are reading this High Arbiter know that we are beyond grateful and shall never forget the sacrifices you made so that we may live free from the terror of being consumed by Achnologia._

 _Information on the Hybrid is on Pg. 4_

 _Information on Achnologia is on Pg. 7_

 _Information on the Rule of Realms is on Pg. 12_

M-Master are you alright," Seilah gasped in shock as Natsu began to cry. "Did you not like the article Master if you like I can-!"

"Seilah … the article was all I wanted," Natsu sobbed as he wiped the tears from his face. "I constantly fight without rest and was put in a coma, unable to see Fairy Tail or my own wife again and the fact the Gods and Devils care this much it's so much more than what I expected you know!"

"Oh Master …"

Natsu smiled when a sharp pain suddenly ripped through his mind causing him to jerk violently off the bench the pair were sitting on with Seilah rushing to his side in moments.

"Master are you alright!"

"Something's … wrong Seilah I sense something bad, really bad!"

Natsu's eyes began to glow briefly before slowly fading away as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Seilah put away the scrolls we've got bigger problems on the way."

Seilah did as instructed while Natsu opened up a portal walking through with her hot on his heels. The two appeared outside the village around half a mile from the gate.

"Master what is the matter?"

"Look."

Seilah narrowed her eyes before taking a step back in surprise.

"Those can't be-!"

A loud set of howls interrupted her as both she and Natsu adopted their respective fighting stances.

"Werewolves."

"Master are you able to fight you know after the incident on the bridge?"

"Don't worry I think I've got that issue sorted out at least for the moment besides without us these Werewolves would end up reaching the village and we can't have that."

"Don't push yourself Master if you need help just ask."

"I know," Natsu said as the pack of Werewolves attacked them on sight.

Natsu dashed past the main group grabbing the straggler by the neck as he dragged him through the dirt repeatedly punching it in the face until it no longer moved before tossing it to its brethren who were now frozen seeing one of their pack so easily dispatched.

"Come on you lot the fight you were after is here," Natsu said with a small grin shaking the blood from his hands as one of the other Werewolves heads was separated from its body courtesy of Seilah.

What followed was a swift massacre as Natsu and Seilah tore the pack apart leaving nothing but bits of gore behind.

"Master you were able to fight without freezing up so you are over the trauma?"

"Not even close Seilah but my future self reminded me why I fight which grants me small comfort and I think

"Oh I see but you were able to fight without freezing up which is a good thing at least isn't it?"

"We'll see how I fare in the future but I suppose your right but for now let's head back to the village and finish these missions I want them done so I can send you back to Equilibrius to do a few things for me."

"Alright Master," Seilah replied as Natsu opened a portal with the two appearing in a back alley in the village.

"Right so we'll each take half the jobs and meet back at the Hokage office alright."

"Are you sure that's wise Master we have no idea where to go around here wouldn't sticking together be the best course of action?"

"Hmm I suppose that is true but then again where is the fun in that right?"

"If you say so Master …"

"If you need me just call for me using the mental link alright," Natsu said as he began walking down the street taking in the sights around the village.

Observing the villagers go about their lives Natsu found the atmosphere to be quite pleasing even if ninja were darting overhead almost constantly. The idea of a militarized village wasn't too different from the guilds back in his own world only they all served to better the place they lived in rather than find personal glory at least for the most part.

After walking until he deemed himself lost Natsu found himself in what a sign called the Clan District and noticed the place was far more formal than the rest of the village. There was a distinct lack of hustle and bustle with the groups of ninja few and far between.

There was one group Natsu quickly found himself disliking since they did nothing but glare at him from the moment he'd arrived in the district. These people were clearly ninja and had pale looking eyes and dressed like they were the upper class of the village with their heads arching so high they could probably touch the clouds.

Other than glaring at him like a stain they left him alone for the most part until he reached an area that felt completely barren save one weak soul he could sense within.

"That's the Uchiha District well what's left of it anyway."

"You make a habit of following people?"

"Well I wasn't originally following you but after I saw you wandering around I figured you'd get lost and decided I'd help out."

"So that Sasuke kid of yours is the last of his clan then?"

"Yeah his older brother massacred them all and fled the village becoming an S Rank Missing Nin for the trouble. Don't mind Sasuke's rude behaviour he's just seeking greater power to avenge his clan."

"You shouldn't give him a free pass you know or else he'll run off at the first sign of greater power," Natsu said as Kakashi lowered his book.

"I don't particularly like Sasuke to be honest but I'm training him as a sort of apology to a friend I had from the Uchiha Clan many years ago who died."

"And what about the fan girl and Naruto are you gonna train them just as hard? Naruto has massive amounts of potential and the fan girl could become great given the chance but from what I've seen and heard everything goes to the Uchiha. I understand people feel sorry for him since he has no family but remember Naruto doesn't have any either."

"Those are two entirely separate examples Naruto has been an orphan since birth so he never knew his parents but Sasuke had a whole clan and has to deal with the pain of their passing."

"You realize Naruto according to your village history has the greatest burden since he bears the fox not that any of you lot would understand the true significance of what that means. Anyway I'm not here to debate those kids I'll deal with that mess later for now I've got these jobs to do so I can sleep somewhere."

"You willingly took D Rank Missions?"

"Any job can be important no matter how trivial you know. This job for painting for example could be for someone who is elderly and unable to perform the task themselves surely they have a right to use their own money to pay for a quality job just as much as a Lord or King?"

"Well that is a good point I suppose," Kakashi said as he returned to reading his book. "The building in question is about five blocks that way by the way."

Natsu nodded and began walking toward the area Kakashi pointed to arriving at a rather small house with as he predicted an elderly man sitting out the front.

"Excuse me sir are you the one who put in the request for someone to paint the outside of a house?"

"So the Hokage finally got around to sending someone I thought I'd have to look at this faded and peeling paint forever," the old man said as he rose from his chair grasping his walking stick as he came out to meet Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel I'm a- uh I'm a Jonin ninja."

"A Jonin are you serious why would someone as important as a Jonin come to help someone like me!"

"Because your job is just as important as any other sir now do you have any materials you wish for me to use to paint the house with?"

"Yeah I do actually come with me," the old man said as he lead Natsu to a small shed indicating he pick up a light pink coloured tin along with several brushes. "My late wife always loved this colour so I figured I would get the house painted the same colour to remind me of her you know."

"I understand sir my wife she's …"

"It is a terrible feeling having your soul mate taken from you especially from one as young as yourself but I find that my wife would want me to live my life to the fullest in her honour so that when we reunite there would be no regrets."

"You know that isn't such a bad way of looking at things," Natsu said as he put the various tools he had grabbed down at his feet. "So all the walls this colour?"

"Yes if you would be so kind," the old man said with a smile.

"Very well I'll get started right away," Natsu said as he cracked the lid to the tin open and dipped the brush into the paint and got to work.

As Natsu worked he couldn't help but think about how relaxing doing such a basic task was. Here was a man who had fought Gods and the devourer of everything doing something as basic as painting a house for an elderly man.

Although one would think such a task far too trivial for him Natsu actually found himself relishing the opportunity. It had been decades since he could just do a simple task like this always being forced to take on jobs combating Dark Guilds or fighting the undead or Demons made by his brother.

Floating up to the top half of the wall the man's eyes nearly shot out of his skull but Natsu paid him no mind as he continued to paint with naught but a smile on his face.

Almost an hour later and Natsu finished the last wall as the man came out to greet him simply overjoyed with the quality of work.

"Thank you young man I've not seen such a fine job done in a long time I'll be sure to let the Missions Office know how well you did!"

"It was nothing sir like I said your request is just as important as any other and should you need anything else done don't hesitate to put in a request."

"I'll definitely remember that thank you again young man," the old man said as he made his way inside his home as Natsu smiled ever so slightly.

"See that is what makes doing missions like this all the more worth it," Natsu said as Kakashi eye smiled in response.

"I will admit the way he reacted and how enthusiastic you were about doing the job was interesting to see."

"Yeah well when you fight in wars and stuff for years you tend to forget what performing simple tasks like this is like I find it refreshing since you can simply zone out and relax whilst doing it."

"So what is your next task?"

Uh … inspire some Academy students or something."

"Hmm that's interesting well the Academy is this way," Kakashi said as he motioned for Natsu to walk with him. By the way I should probably let you know that you should expect more of those guys who you caught in the Hokage's Office to appear in the near future."

"No doubt for some sinister purpose right?"

"Right, the man in charge would love to get his hands on someone like you dead or alive."

"He's welcome to try after all greater men have tried and failed to kill me," Natsu replied as they arrived at what Kakashi claimed was the Academy.

Walking inside he waited in line for around five minutes before he was finally able to speak to the receptionist who directed him to the classroom in question. Knocking on the door it slid open and a man with a distinct scar across his face appeared.

"Yes how can I help."

"Uh hi my name is Natsu Dragneel I have this job here to speak to the students of this class; the receptionist brought me to this room."

"Hmm I don't think I've seen you around the village before?"

"I just came back with Team Seven and the Hokage made me a Jonin and I'm doing jobs to get enough money so I don't have to sleep on a park bench."

"Team Seven you say so you must have met Naruto then?"

"Yeah wears kill me orange and wants to be the Hokage I've met him he seems nice enough."

"Alright come on in just give me a second to get the attention of the children oh and my name is Iruka Umino Chunin of the Hidden Leaf sorry for not mentioning that before."

Natsu nodded as he was lead into the classroom finding quite a few of the students' eyes on him from the start.

"Alright everyone quiet down this here is a guest speaker I've requested so I want you to pay attention. Now then the topic I have planned for discussion today is life in combat and how one should best handle various situations using their own life experiences rather than what textbooks tell you. Now I'll let you all handle things so our guest will introduce himself and you can fire away with your questions alright."

Iruka went and sat down at his desk motioning for Natsu to speak as he made sure he had all eyes on him.

"Uh hi my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm fairly new around the village … literally I just joined today, but I hold the rank of Jonin and yeah I'll answer any questions you lot have to the best of my ability."

"Excuse me Natsu Sensei how can you have literally joined the shinobi core today and already be a Jonin?"

"Well when I was interviewed by the Hokage and asked about my combat level upon describing what I can do I was given the Jonin rank."

"Natsu sensei have you ever killed someone before?"

"Since you are all here learning to be ninja you should already know the answer to that but to be fair the answer to that question is yes I have."

"Was it hard to kill someone?"

"The first kill will always be the hardest no matter who you are and anyone who tells you otherwise is lying to you. Killing never gets any easier but you find ways to justify and cope with the concept of taking the lives of others."

"Do you know how to do any cool jutsu?"

"Uh well I can do lots of stuff like fly," Natsu said as he floated up to the ceiling before coming back down to the ground. "Also I can eat fire."

"No way no one can eat fire!"

"Anyone here got any fire I'll do it right now?"

"That probably isn't a good idea considering we are in a building that is comprised of wood," Iruka said before turning to the kid who called Natsu a liar. "And don't judge what someone can and can't do on the spot because there are plenty of people who can do things many others can't."

"Iruka here is right never underestimate what an opponent can do because it WILL save your life one day I guarantee you. Remaining on guard for any possibly unpredictable scenario is your best chance at having a long and happy career."

"Excuse me but I have a question," a girl who had the same pale eyes as the one from the Clan District did as she looked down at him with the same haughtiness the others did. "Why are you missing a leg?"

This question caused many of the children to begin whispering amongst themselves and Iruka to take a glance at Natsu's leg looking quite confused before looking back at the girl.

"Hanabi I don't quite understand Natsu here has both legs?"

"No she's right I am missing a leg," Natsu said making many in the room including Iruka to gasp as he walked over to where Hanabi was seated. "How can you tell one of my legs are fake?"

"My Byakugan doesn't register it at all yet you clearly had two legs which meant one of them was fake."

Natsu filed the word Byakugan away for later as he made his way back down the front grabbing a spare chair placing his foot onto the seat and rolling up his pant leg to reveal his leg.

"Looks like an ordinary leg doesn't it? Remember how I said you should always keep alert for anything an opponent could do well what would you do if your opponent could perform something like this."

Putting his foot back on the ground Natsu allowed the tendrils to begin expanding from his foot shocking most of the class and Iruka as they quickly encompassed the classroom.

"See I didn't even have to move to do that and these can and have killed people in the past. Dismissing any kind of action an opponent could take could lead to your death as I have just demonstrated of course you are only children so you wouldn't have ever had a chance anyway but still. But props to you Hanabi I believe your name was, spotting that one crucial detail could have saved your life in combat had I been an enemy provided you were strong enough to act accordingly."

As Natsu retracted the tendrils back into his leg many of the students continued to murmur about it as Iruka rose from his seat.

"Alright I think that is a … interesting place to leave things so can we please thank Natsu here for coming and speaking with us," Iruka said as the class began clapping and thanked him for his time with Iruka seeing him out.

Once he was back outside the Academy Natsu idly wondered what he should do now from the two jobs he had left. Tossing it up he decided to do the cleaning one and made his way back into the village.

As he strolled through the village he quickly became lost again finding himself standing at a crossroad not really sure which way to go.

"You look a little lost there pal is there anywhere in particular you're looking for," a man with a cigarette in his mouth who bore a small resemblance to the Hokage asked.

"Uh I have this job here to clean Training Ground 10 but I've got no idea where that is at all."

"New huh so Dad let you join the ranks then, names Asuma Sarutobi and as for Training Ground 10 I'm heading to the grounds myself to meet up with my Genin so I can take you there if you like."

"Sure thanks for offering," Natsu replied as the two started walking toward the training ground.

"So how'd you convince the old man to let you join the shinobi core?"

"Well I demonstrated how strong I was and he gave me the rank of Jonin I'm guessing that isn't standard procedure though."

"Well it skips the worst steps like consulting with the Council so for the old man to take such a risk he must really want you as a part of the village."

"I keep hearing about this Council from other people like Kakashi are they really that bad?"

"You have no idea," Asuma sighed. "The Council is split into three factions with the only one with any shred of decency being the shinobi sect. The civilian Council is comprised of wealthy individuals who wormed their way on there and then there are the three elders and the less said about them the better."

"Even the elders are that bad?"

"They put the civilians there," Asuma replied as Natsu hummed in understanding. "The stuff that Council gets away with sometimes is ridiculous but like it or not they are there to stay just don't be surprised if they start harassing you because you skipped the process of seeing them."

"Thanks for letting me know Kakashi warned me of these other guys who are up to no good in the village I caught one in the Hokage's Office and Kakashi expects I'll be targeted by them in the future."

"Ah yes the infamous ROOT funny how everything comes back to the corrupt Council isn't it. Those guys are led by the head Elder a man by the name of Danzo Shimura. To put things bluntly the guy craves the seat of Hokage and should he ever gain it I would hand in my resignation. Bad things always go down when Danzo is involved."

"Sounds like the village has its fair share of problems."

"Yeah but we all do our part to lighten the load if you catch my drift," Asuma said as he tossed his finished cigarette and put it out immediately lighting another and continuing. "We've all gotta do our part to keep the Will of Fire going as best we can to keep the First's legacy alive."

"I can respect that I said something along the lines of helping everyone out when I was talking to Kakashi earlier. Anyway is this Training Ground 10?"

"Yeah this is it here I'm pretty sure the job is to just pick up all the kunai, shuriken and used scrolls not too difficult."

"Ah sounds easy enough," Natsu said as he knelt down and examined a broken kunai.

"Well I'll see you around perhaps we can get a drink at the Jonin lounge eh?"

"Yeah when I have some spare cash expect to see me there a bunch," Natsu said as he waved Asuma off as he disappeared into the trees. "Right so I'm definitely not gonna bother picking this crap up by hand."

Raising his right hand a large purple magic circle appeared as everything aside from the trees began to lift upward with a purple aura around it and fly towards him landing in a heap at his feet.

"Hmm some of these could be repurposed maybe I'll see if I can keep them," Natsu said as he gated off a section of his requip space dumping the large pile into it and began walking off back toward the village.

Reviewing what he had learned over the course of the day he could make out several key points. Firstly the civilians in power were corrupt not realizing how fragile any hold on power was considering this village was by all accounts a dictatorship. Second was this ROOT Organization that infested the place that would need sorting out should they go too far though they weren't high on the priority list.

What Natsu focused on the most however was that not one person mentioned the abuse Naruto had suffered unless asked prior. Going off what Naruto had told him Iruka was the only one who brought Naruto up in the slightest and although it wasn't the most solid of theories Natsu could conclude that problems one and two were going to flare up once he started working on speaking with Kurama and aiding Naruto who clearly needed all the help he could get.

"Right so I've got one thing left to do and that was the cat thing that was marked an S Rank Mission well that should be easy enough I just have to focus and I should be able to warp right to it."

Opening a portal and walking through Natsu found himself in an alley where the cat in question sat silently on a post looking at him with a tilted head.

"It's like you were waiting for me."

" _Perhaps I was._ "

Natsu blinked as he walked up to the cat that simply licked its paw before making a sit motion for him. Turning around he saw there was a box just big enough for him to sit on so he took a chance and sat down as the cat licked its paw again.

" _You aren't like the others I can tell._ "

"Um are you Tora by any chance?"

" _Yes that is my given name but not the most relevant point right now I'm sure you are wondering why I can talk?_ "

"Well this is an S Rank Mission maybe because you are an intelligent cat?"

" _The humans don't know I can speak they believe me to simply be a cat that constantly runs away no the reason it is an S Rank Mission is because I am not found unless I want to be found. Also I am technically owned by the Fire Daimyo and his wife so that also helps raise its priority._ "

"So … why do you want to talk to me?"

" _Because you are different, you are not one of the primitive apes willing to strangle the life out of me but mostly because you are smart enough to understand me. You are a being of higher calibre I can smell it on you and you have me curious._ "

"I still don't really understand I mean what even are you? Are you a cat or something more?"

" _Oh I'm a cat but merely one of an infinite amount you see. Ever heard of the legend of Schrodinger's Cat by any chance?_ "

"The theory that something is neither true nor false until you would interfere with an experiment directly … I think?"

" _Well you are neither right nor wrong and that in itself could be considered part of the theory but allow me to elaborate since you would probably find this quite interesting. The idea goes that a cat would be placed within a box with a device attached that would leak a harmful substance after certain conditions were met. At the end of the hour within the box said cat could neither be considered alive nor dead because opening the box to check would render the experiment void._ "

"So the theory is an endless cycle being unable to come to a definite conclusion?"

" _The perfect conundrum one might say but you see I am far closer to the answer than even the experiment thanks to Dracula or as you know him by Alucard of the Hellsing Organization._ "

"Wait wait wait how do you know Alucard?"

" _As I said I was a cat but of an infinite amount, I exist everywhere yet nowhere or at least I did until an incident in Alucard's realm. Alucard killed almost all versions of me save a few leaving me with but a few forms in a few realms with the warning not to mess with him again._ "

"This wouldn't happen to involve The Major would it?"

" _World War Three was such fun but that is beside the point I am here now just as you are here and I wish to pose a question._ "

"A question?"

" _If I were to request sanctuary within the safety of the lap of the Hybrid would I be denied such a luxury?_ "

"Uh sanctuary from who though?"

" _The wife of the Fire Daimyo tortures animals she wrings my neck on a near daily basis and had I not been who I am I would be dead like all her other animals. The reason she wants me back so badly is because I am the only animal able to suffer the abuses but even I can only take so much before running for the hills._ "

"And you want a place to hide out right?"

" _I believe that is what the term sanctuary means yes._ "

"And why should I do that I mean you even said it yourself no one finds you unless you want to be found?"

" _Because I long for the simple things in life such as food, a soft bed and a warm fire to curl up in front of at night not to have my neck wrung out for merely existing._ "

"I mean I guess I don't see a problem with that but it can't be this time since I'm planning on using the money I get from this job and several others to get a place to live."

" _I understand but if I could hide at your home in future I would appreciate it so may I?_ "

"Fine but how will you know where my home will be?"

" _I have my ways but for now let us be off, by the way you can just call me Schrödinger._ "

"Alright Schrödinger let's get going," Natsu said as the cat hopped onto his shoulder and the two left the alley.

Natsu made his way back up to the Hokage Tower walking over to the Mission Office and apparently smashing the record for finding the cat by six hours. Saying goodbye to Schrödinger who seemed sad and slightly afraid to leave Natsu made his way back up to the Hokage's Office knocking on the door and being called in moments later.

"Ah Natsu I heard you and Seilah took quite a fair few D Ranks though I'm not surprised they are done yet anyway I assume you are here about finding a house?"

"Yeah if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not I have several homes available I'm sure any of them will do you two just fine this one is a nice three bedroom apartment in the Red Light District …"

Natsu just raised an eyebrow as the old man began to sweat before sighing.

"Look this is the same apartment block where Naruto lives and no one else dares live near him alright."

"I see then we'll take it," Natsu said pocketing the key. "So who do we pay rent to?"

"It will just come out of your mission pay from now on," Hiruzen said as he turned to face the window once again blowing out a puff of smoke. "I've heard some really good things about the jobs you were on by the way I'm glad to hear you respect all aspects of the job rather than just the flashy bits."

"Well when you've been through more combat than some people see in their entire lifetime sometimes you yearn for the simple things in life. Anyway I'm all good to do the thing with Naruto tomorrow right?"

"You will be I just want to make sure the Leaf's Seal Master is present for when you go to do whatever needs to be done he is a student of mine and also the Sensei of the man who sealed the fox into young Naruto so I feel obligated to have him present."

"I can understand that so we just meet here tomorrow then?"

"Yes I'll have him come to meet with you since he will have to fetch Naruto as well," Hiruzen said as Natsu nodded.

"Alright well I'm gonna go check out this house thanks for letting me have the opportunity to get one."

"Not a problem you did help out around the village after all now I'll see you and Seilah tomorrow."

"Seilah may not be present since there are things going on that requires her to return to the higher realms just so you know."

"Oh … well if that is how things are then it cannot be avoided I suppose. Anyway good day Natsu."

Natsu nodded as he opened a portal appearing at the door linked to the key in his hand. Opening the front door Natsu walked inside and was greeted with a plain looking home with the bare essentials but it would do for now.

"Guess I'd better get Seilah over here," Natsu sighed as he opened a portal for her with Seilah walking through moments later.

"So this is the home we are staying in?"

"At least for now yes," Natsu replied as he looked around not finding any kind of bug like he did in the old man's office. "The place is clean which means the old man trusts us at least."

"I would hope so we don't mean any harm," Seilah replied as she handed him her list of completed missions. "So Master what were the things you wanted me to do?"

"Ah yes I want you to go speak with Felicity and let her know of the appearance of the werewolves and assist her in figuring out where they came from and why. I believe it is this timestream crossing over another one momentarily but I can't be sure."

"Alright I can do that is there anything else?"

"Yeah go and find Aizen and tell him I'm over the moon about that article and that he isn't as big of an ass as I thought he was and that I'll gladly do an interview if he wants one. Then after that go find Eliza and tell her to come find me here she'll come Council be damned so we may as well get my beating over with for running off early."

"Understood Master I shall do my best to get these tasks done!"

"Oh and after all that feel free take some time for yourself you deserve it."

"Thanks Master," Seilah said with a small bow as she opened a portal and left leaving Natsu alone in the apartment to his thoughts.

"Now then what should I do next … I know let's think of a name for that Dragon."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Arch Demon Kurama

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **So a few things before I get to the questions firstly for those of you who read the last few chapters of Volume I you'd know I mentioned this but I'm going to be making a poll for the Servant Natsu will gain by his side for when the Realis Holy Grail War kicks off.**

 **Now because Fate is such a massive series with an absolutely ridiculous amount of Servants I've decided that there will be a series of polls to narrow down the picks with the first one being what Servant Class people want with the top three picks being eligible to move onto the next stage of voting.**

 **Never used the poll thing on here before but I think this is a reasonable thing to use it on so if you are keen to see someone who you like as Natsu's Servant and keep in mind this Servant will be a mainstay for this Volume and the next so vote wisely.**

 **Alright now that I've done that little notice onto the review questions.**

 **Tokoolforu2handle – I mean with the possibility of enemies popping in from other places thanks to the still unstable timestream I could probably chuck some titans in at some point I see little reason not to.**

 **Shadowel – Listen I'm not even gonna lie I just stopped bothering with all the Exceeds because I don't like them haha I even had the ones in Edolas pre murdered because I dislike them that much with Panther Lily only being there for Gajeel's sake.**

 **As for Lucy I REALLY dislike her with a passion and rather than carry her through the story I just didn't bother including her or Lisanna because I don't like either of them. Lisanna stayed dead and Lucy I just didn't ever mention again after the group gave her a key I know I sound like a dick when I say that but I really just don't like any of them haha.**

 **Also I think I did answer a question somewhere in the story about this but it would have been like a year ago so I can't be 100% on that.**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar – I am aware of the Jonin and even Chunin flak vests but remember Natsu isn't wearing one and has no idea about any of that yet so when he sees someone like Asuma or Kakashi let's say he just sees them as Leaf ninja because they have headbands and kids just see this guy wearing a coat like the one Organization XIII members from Kingdom Hearts wear minus the fact its open not closed so yeah but a valid point to make nonetheless.**

 **Now with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

 **Arch Demon Kurama**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes having dosed off on the couch in his new home with the sun beginning to rise over the horizon indicating it was the start of a new day. Stretching Natsu slowly stood up and made his way toward the kitchen opening his fridge only to head butt the wall realizing he had no food.

"Probably should have realized that sooner," he sighed returning to the living room and flopping back onto the couch with a huff. "Ah seems it didn't take them that long to send someone here I wonder if I can get some free food out of this?"

Getting up Natsu trudged toward his front door expecting the student of the Hokage but upon opening the door he was met with the kill me orange Naruto.

"Oh it's you what's up?"

"I heard someone new moved in I just didn't think it was you," Naruto replied as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I needed a place to stay and the Hokage recommended this place it's not too bad. You wouldn't happen to have any food by any chance would you?"

"I have instant ramen," Naruto said cheerfully as Natsu face palmed.

"Of course you are a self proclaimed ramen addict so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised but don't you have anything a little healthier?"

"Like I told you the other day no one will sell me anything better."

"Oh right sorry well I'll have some of that instant ramen then we both need something to eat for what we'll be doing today."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna be talking directly to the fox with the old man's permission apparently he's sending one of his students to come pick us up soon so we'd better eat something."

"You must be crazy why would you want to talk to the Nine Tails?"

"You'll understand by the end of the day and the Nine Tails will become someone you'll come to respect I can assure you of that."

"Whatever you say I'll believe that when it happens," Naruto scoffed as he ran back into his apartment returning with several packets of instant ramen and invited himself into Natsu's home.

"Aww man this place is in way better condition than my house!"

Natsu didn't comment as he sat down at the table massaging his head as a headache came out of nowhere almost making him wince due to its severity. Naruto was going on about the intricacies of ramen but Natsu could no longer hear his voice as the pain began to rip through his head.

Suddenly Natsu launched himself out of his seat and tackled Naruto to the ground as a bolt of bright blue lightning tore through the building.

"Oi what was that!"

"Kid don't leave my sight or you'll die for sure," Natsu said as the pain in his head became a dull throbbing. "My senses must still be out of whack the pain was me trying to perceive that attack!"

The bolt of lightning that had struck the building formed into a strange being with the top half resembling a human and the bottom half remaining the bolt itself.

"Who or what are you and what do you want?"

" _ **LEAVE THIS REALM AT ONCE!**_ "

Natsu winced as the speech came out like distorted static as the being zipped around the room before returning to its original position.

"By who's authority?"

" _ **THE FORSAKEN ONES!**_ "

"Who are the Forsaken?"

" _ **LEAVE!**_ "

"No I have permission to be here from a higher authority so no I will not leave!"

" _ **HOSTILE ELEMENTS DETECTED COMMENCING ERADICATION PROTOCOL 973!**_ "

Natsu grabbed Naruto and threw him out the window as a wave of lightning washed over him sending millions of volts through it and blowing him through the remaining apartments on the block and out into the street.

Rolling in midair Natsu landed on his feet and immediately began jumping backward to avoid a series of lightning strikes as the being burst from the roof of the apartment and appeared before him.

"You have one warning before I kill you," Natsu said as the being kept coming almost hitting a group of civilians with some lightning. "Fine you want to die that badly I'll oblige, **Crash Repulse!** "

Cocking his fist back Natsu threw a punch infused with Crash Magic that upon contact with the being shattered it into cubes and cracking the ground all around him. As he lowered his fist Natsu felt his muscles twitching from the lighting he'd been hit with earlier as he worked to expel the excess volts left coursing through his system by way of his aura.

"Who the hell are the Forsaken …?"

"Natsu!"

Turning around he saw Naruto running towards him along with a man with long spiky white hair who had a different headband than the traditional Leaf one he'd seen everyone else wearing.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up you just got fried by that thing and yet you look perfectly fine!"

"I wouldn't say I'm fine that thing caught me way off guard I should have seen it coming a mile off but still at least your ok."

"Yeah no thanks to you throwing me out of a seventh story window!"

"You didn't die so I'd call that a win," Natsu replied as he arched his neck and fired a blast of blue lightning from his mouth that sent out a loud reverberating crack across the village. "There we go that was stirring my insides up something rotten. So who is the old guy?"

The older man who up until now had been staring at Natsu like he had grown an extra head snapped out of his funk and put on a charming grin.

"Well I'm glad you asked I am the mighty Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, one of the Legendary Sannin and author of the greatest series of works to grace store shelves the mighty-!"

The man leapt into the air making several hand signs as a cloud of smoke covered the area and a toad the size of a house filled the street with the man sitting atop its head.

"Jiraiya!"

"Were the theatrics really necessary?"

"Well aren't you just a ball of fun and here I thought Gods were the Kings of fun!"

"I'm only a Half God my other half is that of a Devil so blame that a guess. So you are the student of the old man?"

"Yeah that's me Sensei sent me to come find the two of you I just wasn't expecting … whatever that was."

"Neither was I," Natsu replied looking at a singed piece of the earth nearby. "Have you heard of a group called the Forsaken before?"

"No I've got no idea," Jiraiya replied as Natsu sighed.

"Great more bloody problems to deal with Seilah is gonna rip my head off for making her work extra …"

"For now we should head to the field Sensei has reserved for what you planned on doing I just hope you actually know what you're doing."

"Remember I'm basically the same as the fox yet I'm being all civil so the least you could do is give me a little faith."

"Not on this subject now let's go."

Natsu nodded as the three made their way toward the Training Grounds arriving at a gated off section where the Hokage waited in his traditional Kage robes with several of those ANBU around him.

"Ah Natsu, Naruto good to see you both I trust you two had nothing to do with that whatsoever."

"Definitely not I swear," Natsu said casually as Jiraiya began laughing his head off causing the old man to sigh and take a drag on his pipe.

"Let's just get this over with before I die of all the stress …"

The small group entered the forest and made their way toward a large tower with Natsu sensing countless creatures actively avoiding them all around. Entering the tower the two reached a room that had seals all over the place with Hiruzen dismissing the ANBU to guard the grounds leaving the four alone.

"Alright so now that we are all here can you please explain in detail exactly what you plan on doing and why," Hiruzen said as Natsu nodded.

"Alright so basically as I told you yesterday I am what is known as a Hybrid right and my job right now is to find the missing Arch Demon Lord of this realm which is the Nine Tailed Fox. Because you lot sealed him inside Naruto he hasn't been able to perform his duty to maintain his realm which is what the job of all Arch Demons truly is."

"You're telling us that the fox is actually a good being which means destroying the village was all part of some Divine plan," Jiraiya asked sceptically as Natsu shook his head.

"No he isn't supposed to do things like that which is why I want to speak with him and find out the truth because he can be replaced if absolutely necessary but I won't make that call unless there is a good reason."

"So you just want to talk to the fox then?"

"Well depending on his answer there will be more things for example if he is innocent then Naruto will have to be trained to take his place until the fox can return to the world himself. I can't really explain too much more you'll just have to see it."

"Very well then but before we begin are you fine with Natsu going ahead with what he is planning Naruto?"

"Well I don't think he's a bad person he even saved my life earlier so I don't see why I can't trust him."

"Alright then Natsu please proceed," Hiruzen said as Natsu nodded in thanks.

"Alright Naruto I need you to lie down and summon the seal for me if you could."

Naruto nodded as he took off his baggy orange jacket and laid down on the floor forming a basic ram seal as the seal appeared on his stomach.

As Natsu blinked he activated his Hybrid's Aura with his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue coloured eyes boring into the seal studying it intensely. Waving his hand to the shock of everyone present the seal lifted up into the air and began to uncurl into a simple line of kanji.

"Right … I see … hmm this is interesting … this Fourth Hokage of yours was quite smart if I do say so myself."

"What have you found," Hiruzen asked as Natsu pointed to a series of kanji moving them out of the chain.

"This here is your Fourth Hokage and I do mean that literally, part of this seal was designed so that should Naruto ever lose control of the seal to where Eight Tails worth of power leaks out he can reseal it and speak with Naruto briefly."

Placing the kanji back into the chain Natsu pulled out another set of kanji that were longer than the first.

"This lot is of his mother and is to be activated should he lose control yet again or should he choose to open the seal voluntarily. I have to say as far as human work goes the complexity of this seal is quite astonishing who made this?"

"The Shinigami."

"HAH I very much doubt that probably one of her underlings," Natsu replied as he placed the kanji back into the chain. "Alright some of this will need to be rearranged for anything to work so just give me a moment to …"

Natsu began waving his hands around as pieces of the kanji were either moved around, morphed into something else or removed entirely as the seal was rewritten to Natsu's liking. After a few minutes the seal began to curl up once again and returned to its place on Naruto's stomach.

"Right that was step one now for the next part."

Placing a hand on the seal Natsu forced his consciousness inside appearing in a dimly lit sewer with water all over the floor.

"Such a bleak mindscape."

" _ **Tell me about it.**_ "

Looking up Natsu saw a large gate with the same seal acting as a lock but beyond that was a flood of Devil's Aura Natsu recognized.

"So you really were sealed away huh … Kurama?"

" _ **I figured the Triumvirate would send someone to check on me but I wasn't expecting you of all people, welcome to my humble abode.**_ "

Natsu stepped through the bars as the room beyond lit up revealing Kurama in his true form that of a massive Nine Tailed Fox. Smiling he waved his hand as a chair appeared and he took a seat.

"Just so you know a lot of things have happened since you've been missing case in point there is no Triumvirate anymore the Archons now serve as the new Gods of Destruction. Also we no longer gather in Tartaros but Equilibrius so yeah."

" _ **But that implies that the Gods and Devils are working together once more but that cannot be!**_ "

"Oh yes it be indeed also I outrank you since I'm the mediator between the two, High Arbiter of the Council of Twenty Four."

" _ **This is a joke isn't it?**_ "

"Not really oh by the way I ate Ahnkseram and Achnologia was regressed to an egg, hatched and sealed inside me."

" _ **You know what just … just fill me in later I know you've done something to the seal so fill me in on that for now.**_ "

"Yeah about that I've got a few questions for you what's this about attacking and killing hundreds of people in this village?"

The fox snarled as he brought his head down to Natsu's own letting loose a powerful gust of wind as he exhaled.

" _ **That topic is a long story so get comfortable Natsu because we'll be here for awhile. On the day young Naruto was born a man attacked the village intending to capture me you see the reason why I have no idea aside from gaining my power. At the time I was sealed into Naruto's mother a woman named Kushina Uzumaki and we had a working relationship that allowed me to perform my duties but I was torn from her and bound to fight through mind control the moment I became manifest.**_ "

"Wait how can you be mind controlled you have Devil's Aura?"

" _ **There is a particularly annoying group of humans in this world that possess eyes that in truth they should not have known as the Sharingan. Members of the Uchiha Clan possess these eyes and they are a weak strain of the Devil's Eyes at least in the beginning but then they learned how to evolve them and that is where the real trouble begins.**_ "

"Before you delve deeper into that how can those Uchiha possess the Devil's Aura in any capacity they are mortals aren't they?"

" _ **This world is one of many that is scarred by the battles fought between the Gods and Devils so very long ago Natsu. In the days leading up to the war there was a group of Gods and Devils who wanted no part in the conflict and fled to various realms like this one in the hopes of surviving the slaughter that was to shake reality for millennia.**_ "

"So a bunch of Devils are behind this then?"

" _ **You would think that but no actually the Devils are not responsible for this mess. When you first arrived in this world what did you notice first before anything else?**_ "

"The trace amount of … Gods Aura in the air."

" _ **Yes for you see it was the Gods who ultimately ruined what would have been an interesting alliance. A group of Gods and Devils who had fled to this realm fell to infighting with their blood and flesh mixing to form the base of what would be this world's source of power known as Chakra. From the ashes of the conflict one sect of the Gods survived and fled this world to parts unknown, all save one.**_ "

"Why would one remain?"

" _ **Before I and my younger siblings were created my seat on the Triumvirate was filled by a being known as the Ten Tails. This being was a monster of war used against the Gods with little restraint until a man named Hagoromo split it into nine parts. With its destruction I was placed as the new Arch Demon of this reality because out of all my siblings at my best I am the strongest.**_ "

"So this Hagoromo guy managed to stop the Ten Tails even though he was a mortal?"

" _ **That is the part I am getting to you see Hagoromo was one of the children of the Goddess Kaguya the sole God not to leave this world. Now you see Hagoromo also had two sons by the name of Ashura and Indra and here is where things get rather complicated so I shall do my best to explain it. Hagoromo had conceived a child with a human woman whilst bearing the burden of the Ten Tails within himself and the Ten Tails is an unstable being made up of both God and Devil Aura possibly a proto Hybrid you could say.**_ "

"Proto Hybrid … so it couldn't use the Hybrid's Aura then?"

" _ **The Ten Tails had monstrous power but little brain and next to no aura control so it does not count as a Hybrid. Anyway conceiving a child with a being like that led to Hagoromo's sons gifted with the ability to use a diluted strain of aura. The older son Indra could use the Devil's Aura which took shape in the form of the Sharingan whilst the younger could use God's Aura in the form of something called Sage Mode.**_ "

"I'm guessing something happened because of this right?"

" _ **The two sons inevitably fought one another with Ashura coming out on top in the end but the feud passed down the line as the Uchiha Clan was formed from Indra's line and the Senju Clan was formed from Ashura's. As you can see the war between the Gods and Devils was also inherited by them in what became a sad tale that I've been forced to bear witness to numerous times.**_ "

"So that explains why this Sharingan you mentioned can control you since it is a form of Devil's Aura. So I'm guessing it was an Uchiha behind the incident then?"

" _ **Without a doubt it had to be, that damn eye burned into my mind pushing my conscience to the back of my mind allowing my body to run wild. So to sum it up I'm here because of that.**_ "

"Well I'm glad you didn't just go on a wild rampage which means I can ask you the next set of questions. My first question is are you willing to lend your power to Naruto so that he can one day perform your duties in your stead since you are sealed away?"

" _ **Honestly after what that kid has been through I'd give him my power for free,**_ " Kurama sighed. " _ **With the adjustments you made to the seal I should be able to begin training him with your help.**_ "

"Yeah I can help no problem that kid needs some training anyway. Alright I'm gonna leave you should be able to speak with me mentally again since I've restored your connection to the outside world."

" _ **Before you go I noticed that mark on your hand and even at a glance I can tell it isn't from either of our worlds.**_ "

"During the battle against Ahnkseram he broke the rule of realms and the Council countered it by giving me the same power but for some reason the marking on my hand won't go away and they won't tell me why."

" _ **If they aren't gonna tell you then don't ask its better that way especially since the Rule of Realms was broken twice already going for a third would be a bad idea.**_ "

"Yeah I get the idea, so I'm leaving now Naruto will probably find his way down here later so be nice to him alright."

Kurama just yawned in response as Natsu returned to reality sitting up sharply startling Jiraiya who bumped into Hiruzen who had fallen asleep.

"What happened?"

"I spoke with him and he told me the truth about what happened that night apparently he was under the influence of a Sharingan Eye user who forced him to attack the village."

Hiruzen sighed as he stood up making his way toward the window where he lit his pipe.

"Minato had left notes regarding a masked man with a Sharingan before he died and if what you say is true this all but confirms things. So what about getting the fox to help Naruto?"

"He and I will train Naruto how to use his power properly but it will take some time since he and the fox must hash out an agreement between each other so until then it's just business as usual."

"Well I must say now that things are over that is a huge weight off of my mind now you mentioned training did you not?"

"Yeah Naruto is nowhere near physically fit enough for my liking to handle the kind of power the fox can grant him so he will need work. Since Kakashi clearly doesn't train him anyway I'll handle him and Jiraiya here can help since I'm gonna be on that probation thing for quite a while yet."

"I see no problem with that I'll inform Kakashi that Naruto may be absent occasionally. Speaking of Kakashi what do you mean he doesn't train Naruto?"

"Well I'm gonna be blunt when I say this he's favouring Sasuke Uchiha over his other two students because of some sort of debt he apparently owes to a former teammate from years ago who was an Uchiha. Naruto has the fox so he's able to keep up somewhat but that isn't good enough in a militarized world and the pink haired girl needs to have her fan girl attitude broken she's obsessed with the Uchiha to a fanatical degree."

"I see so these are observations you picked up from the time you met Team Seven?"

"Yes plus I had Kakashi shadowing me yesterday where he told me of the past teammate thing."

"Alright I'll have someone look into it but for now we need to discuss your living arrangements because the home you were meant to be staying in is already destroyed along with all the others I could have leant you."

"Ah yes I'm fine with wherever you could put me hell put me with one of your ANBU if you want I don't care."

"Hmm well there is one of my ANBU who lives alone that could work but she is … well she is regarded as one of the Ice Queens of the Leaf and with you being a male it may not work."

"Well I mean if it is such a big issue I could always just make myself a girl-."

Jiraiya who had been paying little attention up until this point had suddenly leapt towards Natsu's position with a notepad in hand.

"Or perhaps not if this place is full of perverts like him, guess I'm gonna take Naruto with me and get this training started."

Picking up Naruto slinging him over his back Natsu opened a portal walking through with Jiraiya reluctantly following behind him with the trio appearing in the forest they had traversed to reach the tower earlier.

"I have to admit that is a pretty good way to get around," Jiraiya said impressed as Natsu tossed Naruto onto the ground waking him with a start.

"Hey why did you do that!"

"You were sleeping and I woke you because we've got training to do."

"Training, you want to train me?"

"Well so is the old guy," Natsu said as he pointed to Jiraiya who scoffed at his declaration that he was old.

"I'll have you know I have plenty of years left in me plus I have heaps of super secret techniques that only a quality apprentice could ever hope to learn!"

"But before you get to learn anything you have to show me everything you know how to do, come at me with everything you have and hold nothing back alright that way I can gauge where you are at."

"Hah I can beat you no problem," Naruto declared boldly. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

"Hey that's an impressive amount for a kid your age," Jiraiya noted as Naruto summoned 40 clones that quickly surrounded Natsu.

"Alright kid try to land one hit."

"I'll land that hit no problem," Naruto cried as the clones all charged forward intending on pummelling Natsu with numbers.

"I remember when I was like you and used to charge headlong into all my problems, perhaps I still do in many ways, but that won't work on me."

With blinding speed Natsu had dispatched all the clones and had the real Naruto pinned to the ground with his arm behind his neck in an embarrassing defeat.

"So what else have you got?"

"Damn it I could've had you!"

"Nope you weren't even close to even getting the right to say that but that's ok because the point of this isn't to make fun of how weak you are but to find where you are weakest and grow stronger."

"Naruto how about you try some Taijutsu," Jiraiya suggested as Natsu let him up and Naruto entered a basic stance.

From the corner of his eye Natsu could see the frown beginning to form on Jiraiya's face and deduced Naruto hadn't even been taught a decent fighting style which meant this would be one of the first things they focused on."

Lunging forward Naruto threw a punch at Natsu's gut with him easily blocking it with the palm of his hand and blocking a kick aimed at the side of his head by grabbing his leg and tossing him into a tree.

"Naruto can I ask you a question," Jiraiya asked as he helped Naruto up dusting him off. "Did the teachers in the Academy not even teach you the basic style?"

"I wasn't allowed to participate in the practice sessions only in the actual fights where they would delight in watching everyone else beat me up. The only type of fighting style I know is one I learned defending myself from other kids who would beat me up all the time."

"Alright it seems clear what you need to work on basically we need to build you up from scratch so we'll be going back to the basics starting with basic training," Jiraiya said as Natsu placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You'll hate me for this but it's for your own benefit."

A purple aura surrounded Naruto for a moment as he felt his entire body get twice as heavy with him now struggling to even stand.

"I just placed a Gravity circle around you and it will remain on at all times alright. You will do all of your training with this circle on unless I say otherwise is that understood?"

"Yes Natsu Sensei!"

"Also we will have to take a look at your diet because Ramen all day every day is not healthy for someone your age especially since you are basically a soldier. I understand you aren't able to enter most stores to buy things so Jiraiya will help you since he knows the village better than I do."

"But I can still have Ramen sometimes right?"

"No one plans on taking it away but you need to remember that it is not a substitute for a proper meal. I'm talking actual meat be it of the red or white variety, eating two pieces of fruit and five vegetables per day also ensuring that you are consuming enough dairy as well."

"And this will help me get stronger?"

"Kid you have no idea how much of a difference eating right will make I'm positive half the reason why you are struggling with that weight I put in the Gravity circle is because you don't eat right."

"Well if you both think it'll help then I'll do it, thank you so much for offering to help me no one has ever bothered before," Naruto said as he bowed in front of both Jiraiya and Natsu.

"Listen kid you can have the rest of the day off to prepare for tomorrow alright Natsu and I have to go find his new place."

"Alright then I'll see you later Natsu Sensei, Pervy Sage!"

"Wait why am I Pervy Sage!"

"Well aren't you the guy that always peeps in the women's baths by sitting on that giant toad?"

Jiraiya had no comeback as Natsu inwardly chuckled opening a portal as the three arrived in an alley as Naruto slowly parted ways with them struggling to walk with the added weight.

"Perving on the women's baths, really?"

"Hey I'll have you know that it is for very important research purposes!"

"Research purposes?"

"Oho so you haven't read my work then allow me to gift you with my latest work Icha Icha Pooltime Rexux – Night In The Land Of Hot Water!"

Taking the book Natsu turned to page one as his eyes widened and a rare blush sported his features but he failed to look away.

"And you wrote this?"

"It's pretty good huh," Jiraiya asked with a lecherous grin as Natsu turned towards him.

"You wouldn't happen to have all the copies to date you'd be willing to part with by any chance would you?"

"So even higher beings have their guilty pleasures huh, here you are."

"Wait you actually have a copy of each book on you?"

"Of course you never know when one might need it!"

"Alright well I'm gonna start from the first book later but for now we should find where I'm supposed to be living."

"Yeah good luck with that I've got research to perform," Jiraiya said as he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Natsu alone.

" _Well now this book is quite interesting._ "

"You already legged it from your owner I literally took you back yesterday Schrödinger?"

" _I would have gone to your apartment but it seems to be a wreck so I figured I would simply come with you,_ " the cat replied taking his place on Natsu's shoulder. " _By the way I wouldn't read that book in public if I were you women seem to get the urge to subconsciously beat any man to death on sight if they see one holding it._ "

"Um … right, into the requip space they go," Natsu said as he vanished all the books but one placing it in the right hand pocket of his coat.

Deciding to see if these ANBU were any good at their job Natsu returned to the alley and sat down against the wall with Schrödinger in his lap giving the cat a nice massage. An hour had passed and Natsu had almost fallen asleep when an ANBU in a cat mask landed in front of him.

"You are the Jonin Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah that's me," Natsu replied with a yawn.

"Why are you hiding here?"

"I wanted to see how good you ANBU are, pretty disappointed to be honest."

"Well when you go out of your way to hide …"

"Honestly I didn't even try I just found a spot with shade and sat down no attempt to conceal myself because if I was trying to hide you wouldn't find me."

"Come with me."

"Do I get a name at least?"

"When we arrive," the ANBU said icily as Natsu sighed putting the sleeping cat into a pocket on the inside of his coat.

"Did you just … how did that cat fit in there?"

"Magic," Natsu replied as the ANBU shook her head and the two took off toward the outskirts of town arriving at a small house that had a more oriental vibe to it.

Looking around Natsu couldn't help but like the area since it felt far more natural than the rest of the village. Walking inside the ANBU took off her mask revealing a woman with long lavender coloured hair with violet eyes.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki better known as ANBU Neko, you are to never reveal this information to anyone understand?"

"Crystal," Natsu replied as he entered the living room seeing a fireplace and smiling. "Do you mind if I turn this on the cat loves fireplaces?"

"If you are willing to go get more wood when it runs out you can run it all you like," Yugao replied as she disappeared into another room leaving Natsu alone.

After a few minutes he pulled Schrödinger from his coat and placed him a reasonable distance away from the fireplace and sat back down on the couch. Pointing at the fireplace a small fire appeared just as Yugao walked back into the room.

"Alright so I'm going to make this perfectly clear to you I will not tolerate any nonsense from you while you live here. You will not harass me, freeload or take any of my stuff is that understood?"

"Yeah though I figured that was common sense."

"Well all the men I've come across don't seem to understand that concept," Yugao replied somewhat surprised at how casual and aloof Natsu was. "The Hokage said there was something special about you but wouldn't tell me what it is and seeing you in person I want to know what it is."

"Is that right and pray tell why would I say anything without getting some information in return?"

"So a bit of info for a bit of info then," Yugao said sitting in a soft recliner curling up and pondering his offer. "I suppose it would be a good idea to at least get to know a little about each other since we will be living together for the foreseeable future but nothing explicit alright."

"Yeah that's fine I don't really have any reason to pry into that stuff anyway. So what do you want to know first …?"

 **So starting next chapter stuff will begin to happen since staying cooped up in the village can only go on for so long. Basically spent the last four chapters letting Natsu intergrate into the village a little so hopefully you all didn't mind that.**


	5. The Trouble With C Ranks

**Ok so before we get into the other stuff just a few things I want to get out of the way the first one being this thing I was supposed to start last chapter but I forgot which is a little character bio thing at the end of the chapter about certain characters giving a bit of info about them since I'm sure many of you who finished Vol I want to know where Natsu and Seilah currently stand so I'm just gonna have a character at the bottom for the next few chapters.**

 **Also I realized I made a mistake with the poll where it wasn't set to being viewable on my profile so I should have fixed that and now you all should be able to find it easily enough. The poll will be open for a month since we still have ages before I have to even consider delving into the Grail stuff and I'll be leaving a reminder at the beginning of every chapter regarding the poll.**

 **Now before I get to the reviews I just want to respond to a specific review left by someone who long time readers of my series should remember. I initially had this massive response to this around 1000 words but then I realized this wasn't the place for that so I decided to sum it up.**

 **Alright so basically aside from calling me naïve, a little bitch, childish and other stuff which is to be expected I suppose since this is the internet my response to you guest who is really a certain person who subbed on the day I launched the sequel who swore he/she would no longer read my work then re subbed a few months later and started reviewing as a guest.**

 **Now I would go through step by step because I could write an essay on how inaccurate your review truly is and I'm not saying that just because I'm triggered or something but just because you seem to be quite an angry person.**

 **Every time you leave one of your patented reviews there isn't a single thing constructive about them it's just a child whinging about how Natsu isn't cracking peoples skulls open and sitting upon a throne of slaves cackling madly as he rapes, pillages and murders his way around.**

 **To be honest I don't know why you even bothered to re follow Vol I this has to be the third or fourth time I've specifically addressed you so instead of going on a tangent or reviewing your comment I'm just gonna say this.**

 **Unfollow the story and go follow a story where you can have all the mindless and pointless murder, rape and other fantasies you want because as I've made clear to you multiple times in Vol I that isn't how this story works. Also to say Natsu is weak when he could still solo like 80% of the verse shows you really aren't that intelligent so perhaps before coming here and leaving your rubbish reviews that offer nothing in the way of an intelligent or reasonable conversation you should seek some mental help for that strange obsession with war, torture, rape and hate towards nearly everything and increase your vocabulary with words other than basic profanity which seems to be all you have going for you.**

 **Also I'm not a kid just so you know I'm twenty years old not old but by no means a kid.**

 **Also in case the rest of you are wondering where this colourful review is I couldn't tell you since it doesn't seem to appear anymore on the reviews page itself but is in my email so I can still respond to it.**

 **Now then on with the rest of the actual reviews from reasonable people.**

 **Shadow465 – I mean it's still early days but don't worry that day will come though Sasuke will still end up leaving the village just not without consequences I'll give you that much.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **Now then on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Trouble With C Ranks**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Two weeks had passed since Natsu had spoken with Kurama and had begun training Naruto and to his surprise the results were almost immediate. Although not a major improvement Naruto was already starting to look stronger and healthier no doubt thanks to the powerful combination of a healthier diet and Kurama regulating it to where it needed to go most.

On the physical front Naruto had just about adjusted to carrying around his own weight and was now being taught a proper fighting style by Jiraiya. Natsu didn't really have a legitimate fighting style so he just let the old pervert deal with it.

Natsu also spent a fair amount of time at the village library learning about all the important details one needed to know when working in the village with Yugao's help. Having been almost clueless on all the subjects Yugao practically dragged him there and forced him to read for hours at a time which he found highly amusing.

Yugao herself didn't seem as cold toward him once she realized he really did just want a place to stay and began treating him nicely instead of remaining formal all the time. He didn't think they were friends just yet but it was a start.

Over the two week period Natsu had almost cleaned out the list of D Rank Missions forcing Hiruzen to bar him from doing them anymore and opting to just give him an allowance until he went on the higher paying missions something that irked him but Natsu also understood since they were supposed to be for the young kids in training.

And so with his newly found free time Natsu took to researching the Uchiha in the hopes he could figure out who it was that took control of Kurama on the night of the attack but that search spiralled into investigating the Uchiha Massacre itself and some expertly covered up details to come to light.

As it turns out the Uchiha were planning a coup just before Sasuke's brother Itachi killed them which immediately had Natsu suspicious and so he may or may not have broken into most of the restricted sections in the village sifting through old documents to find any info on Itachi which seemed to be missing.

He struck gold when he broke into the secret base the three Elders and many of the Civilian Council met finding a treasure trove of shady documents and a file on Itachi. As Natsu sat in Yugao's home with a massive pile of documents next to him wearing some overly large and obnoxious reading glasses Yugao walked in and just stared at him for a full minute before finally being able to form a sentence.

"Um what are you doing Natsu?"

"Reading."

"And what's with those … glasses?"

"Oh these I found em and thought they were hilarious."

"They look terrible take them off!"

"Come on they aren't that bad," Natsu said as he took them off only for a kunai to split them in two. "And so ends another tale, we may have not had much time together but you were truly … a friend."

"You are such a moron."

"Yeah I get that a lot," Natsu replied with a grin as he returned to reading.

"So what's with all that stuff?"

"Are you sure you wanna know," Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow as Yugao narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do this time?"

"I may or may not have been researching the Uchiha Massacre and found evidence that it was actually ordered by the Elders and that Itachi is actually innocent."

"And where did you find this information exactly?"

"This random base just outside the village where the Elders and most of the Civilian Council go …"

"Natsu you idiot you went into the ROOT Headquarters and stole stuff from Danzo do you have any idea what will happen if- wait you said most of the Civilian Council goes there too?"

"Yeah looks like the corruption around here is even worse than I'd heard and that private army of Danzo's are pretty lifeless if you ask me."

"That's the way Danzo does things he prefers his shinobi to follow his actions unquestioningly and so he breaks their emotions leaving them as mindless tools. Often he takes kids from the orphanages or kids who have above average talent killing their parents so no one will ask questions."

"Hang on Yugao were you-?"

"Yes, when I was five Danzo took me from the orphanage I was at and broke me to be a slave. After a particular mission where he ordered me and a group to assassinate Lord Third he showed me mercy and helped fix me into a better person. From that day I swore I would serve Lord Third with everything I had since he in a way gave me everything that had been taken by Danzo."

Natsu was silent for some time pondering what Yugao had said as he stared into the fireplace deciding if it would be worth killing this Danzo character.

"Would you like me to kill Danzo?"

"Are you insane you'd be killed easily he has hundreds of ROOT operatives down there!"

"That doesn't matter I could still do it quite easily the humans here are for the most part weaker than the ones in my world I could easily reach this Danzo."

"Wait your world what does that mean?"

"I would have thought the Hokage would have at least told you what I am even when I answered your questions I answered them assuming you knew who I was."

"No he just told me you were an interesting one to be sure and that was it."

Just as Natsu was about to speak a portal opened and Seilah walked through with a stack of papers placing them at Natsu's feet as Yugao looked between the two before looking at Natsu expecting an explanation."

"Well as I was gonna say I'm a higher being known as a Hybrid which is a Half God and Half Devil. This here is Seilah and she's my servant/secretary/combat support/family."

"Master these are the various pieces of fan mail I have received for you from the other Gods and Devils as well as invitations to meet with them. Also I did all that stuff you asked and took a day off like you told me to yesterday."

"Well that's good Seilah what did you find out?"

"Not much regarding the strange appearance of the werewolf creatures however Lady Felicity promised to keep me updated on the subject. Lady Eliza after I told her where you were and that you were up and about said to expect her at any time in any place to come for you."

"How can you say that so casually?"

"Also I got another shard of my power back so that's nice."

"Any for me," Natsu asked hopefully as Seilah shook her head. "Oh well guess it was too much to expect progress that fast. Alright so I've got more work for you I want you to research a group called the Forsaken I was attacked the day you left by some strange lightning creature and I don't take kindly to being attacked plus they almost killed young Naruto too."

"Very well Master is there anything else you wish for me to do for you?"

"Yes can you report to the Council I've made contact with old foxface and he isn't dead and or missing. Add in that I'm training the kid he was sealed into with his aid and we'll be able to have him back to his duties in time."

"Very well Master I'll get to work, by the way Lord Aizen said he was sending Lady Salem to come see you and to expect her within the coming week."

"Alright thanks for the hard work Seilah remember to take a break if you need it," Natsu said as she walked back through the portal with Natsu looking at the overly large pile and sighing.

"Fan mail wasn't what I wanted though I suppose it comes with the rest of the acknowledgement …"

"I'm not even going to bother asking with you anymore," Yugao sighed as Natsu responded with a cheeky grin. Schrödinger hopped into his lap expecting a scratch behind the ears as the conversation returned to its original topic.

"So why is it I shouldn't go and take out this Danzo guy because I'm failing to find any negatives?"

"Because it will throw the village into chaos and I'm too old to deal with it," Hiruzen said as he walked into the room shocking Yugao with Natsu not even batting an eye.

"I really hope there is more to it aside from upsetting a few civilians."

"Look I'll be honest I'm getting far too old to handle these matters as I would like and the Council does aid me a great deal. If you must know I'm actually looking for a successor so that I can retire and aid them in fixing the state of things back to the way it should be."

"I was gonna say because this is after all a military dictatorship not a democracy the Hokage's word should be law yet you hardly ever exercise that right. I'll leave this Danzo alone for now out of respect for you and your declining age but write down on whatever note you leave to your successor that the moment they are in office that Danzo is on my cleanup list because from what Yugao just told me the guy needs to go!"

"Not unreasonable I suppose I can do that but anyway I need to speak to you about those files next to you. Am I right in believing some of those came from other secure vaults in the village?"

"Yep."

"And why did you take them?"

"Because I'm researching the Uchiha Massacre but it's ok I already figured out Itachi is innocent."

"I see … that information is an S Rank Secret punishable by death though I suppose to you such a thing wouldn't even matter. Itachi made it perfectly clear he didn't want Sasuke to know the truth behind the matter and hiding the incident worked well anyway so I would request that you do not tell Sasuke of his brother's innocence."

"Why doesn't this Itachi want his brother to know?"

"He wants his brother to be the one to kill him in order to be seen as an avenger, to that end Sasuke gathers power in the hopes of striking down his brother and avenging his family."

"I feel like there is more to it perhaps if I ever see this Itachi I'll ask him, why was he branded a traitor though that I simply don't understand?"

"The Uchiha were already disliked by the village as a whole, Itachi would have been seen as the one who murdered an entire clan and would be forever suspected to be plotting to do the same to the others even if the truth was conveyed to the masses."

"You humans and your fear," Natsu scoffed as Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by us humans?"

"I mean what I say YOU humans because I am not a human no matter how human I appear I am a Demonic creature brought back to life by my brother that later ascended to become a Hybrid."

"Anyway enough about all this can I have those files back please?"

"I suppose just remember most of these came from that Danzo guy's little hideout and many of them have these seals on them that taste like shit."

"You've been eating the seals," Yugao gasped in shock as Natsu shrugged.

"Poisons and the like don't have an effect on me so yeah I've been removing them by eating them."

Natsu handed the files to Hiruzen who sealed them away in a scroll and took a seat near Natsu's massive stack of fan mile chuckling at the sight.

"Right then the main reason I stopped by was to ask if you would accompany Team Seven on a mission Natsu it's a mission I have some concerns with and having you there would be assuring."

"Alright then what are the details?"

"The mission involves escorting a young woman by the name of Yukie Fujikaze to the Land of Snow in order to film her next movie. Normally this would only be a C Rank mission however there are some circumstances that alter things a little for you see the girl is actually the Princess of the Land of Snow but was exiled by her Uncle by the name of Doto who rules with an iron fist."

"And you suspect he will make a move against Princess Yukie right?"

"I do however I also wish for the Genin of Team Seven to be safe should the mission be forced up in rank especially after the incident in the Land of Waves."

"Then why not send some Chunin instead?"

"Why send them when I can just send you," Hiruzen asked with a twinkle in his eye as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Pay 25 000 Ryo and you have a deal."

"Natsu you can't just haggle with Lord Thir-!"

"Done," Hiruzen said as Yugao's jaw dropped. "Yugao he's far above even me in my prime sending him practically guarantees the missions' success from the start plus 25 000 Ryo isn't much more than an S Rank which is standard pay for Royal Escort Missions anyway."

"Relax Yugao when I get back we'll be eating comfortably for weeks it'll be fine."

"Wh-why do you think I care about that!"

"You seem concerned about me even though I keep telling you how powerful I am. First was Danzo and his little club now this but you don't have to worry I'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried about you I was pissed off at you haggling the Hokage and attacking one of the Elders!"

"Right right keep telling yourself that and one day it might be true," Natsu said amused as Yugao pulled out her sword and threw it at Natsu who just caught it between his fingers. "A gift for me I'm honoured …"

"Give it back!"

"Aww but you just gave it to me, alright here," Natsu said as he placed the blade down on the table and stood up placing the cat over near the fireplace. "So where are Team Seven or have they not been assembled yet?"

"They already left by train actually I knew you had that teleport ability so I figured you could just catch up. Kakashi knows you are coming so just check in with him when you arrive."

"Right I'll see you all later," Natsu said snapping his fingers opening a portal and leaving Hiruzen and Yugao behind.

"So care to explain why Natsu has the Fire Daimyo's Cat Yugao?"

"Don't ask me he made it clear the cat was staying with him for as long as it wanted and I wasn't about to argue it was like having a free S Rank lying around my house."

"I see well I won't say anything if you won't that poor cat suffers enough as it is," Hiruzen sighed as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door. "Tell me honestly what you think of him Yugao not as a man but as a human being?"

Yugao was about to fling a series of insults when she paused and gave the question some deep thought. For the last two weeks her usually lonesome life off duty had been filled by the Dragon Slayers antics which while not always being positive were fun not that she would admit it.

He reminded her of her other friends the self proclaimed Ice Queens of the Leaf and the fact he was married had made her much more at ease around him even if he refused to elaborate on the circumstances regarding his wife something she honestly respected since the story was probably far harsher than it seemed.

So to say what she thought of him as a person was actually rather difficult since she couldn't quite see him as a friend just yet since they had yet to do anything friends actually do besides hanging out but as far as she was concerned hanging out at the library wasn't exactly the greatest pastime.

"I'm sorry to say Lord Third but I don't really know he's not like any other man I've met he's almost like my friends in a way but we've known each other for a maximum of two weeks so I don't think that qualifies."

"Tell me then what would you feel if I came to you in a few days informing you of his death?"

"But both you and Natsu said that-!"

"Removing his higher status from the equation how would you feel?"

"Well obviously I would feel sad," Yugao said instantly before realizing what she had just said as Hiruzen sighed.

"You've come so far from being Danzo's mindless tool yet you still haven't learned how to fully grasp your emotions it seems. I've heard from Jiraiya he's supposedly a master with the blade you should ask for a spar or two when he returns."

"I don't understand …?"

"Look between myself, Jiraiya, Kakashi and even Naruto we've picked up tiny snippets of his life and why he's here and from what I can tell he needs a friend and not a teenager or a child but an adult who he can hang out with. Since he's arrived when not training Naruto he's stuck to himself or gone wherever you've told him to its clear he's bogging himself down to escape some kind of loneliness."

"And you want me to be his friend out of pity?"

"No I want you to just try and be his friend because I guarantee you he won't be friends with Kakashi anytime soon because of the way he treats his team. Just give it a shot hell you could even introduce him to your own friends because everyone needs a friend even if they are a higher being."

"How can you be so sure about all this?"

"I've lived a long time and gone through two Shinobi World Wars Yugao I've seen every emotion on a person's face and I can see the loneliness on his as plain as day when he thinks no one is looking. He masks it expertly but it slips every now and then much in the same way young Naruto's does."

"All right I'll think about it," Yugao sighed as Hiruzen left. "Maybe I could introduce him to the girls I'll have to talk to them about it first …"

 _ **/Meanwhile In The Land Of Snow/**_

"Hand over Princess Yukie and we'll let you Leaf ninja go on your merry way," a shinobi with a forehead protector for the Snow said with a sickening grin.

"Not on your life we'll protect Yukie from trash like you no matter what," Naruto exclaimed boldly as three more ninja boarded the train.

"Fine if you lot wanna die so badly then we'll oblige you," the nin said as he rushed the Genin of Team Seven who had taken up defensive stances around Yukie who had gone into shock after the death of her manager Sandayu.

Just as the nin was within inches of Sasuke's face he found his throat slit as Kakashi appeared on the scene massacring the weak nin with ease before turning to his Genin with a sigh.

"Are any of you hurt?"

"Yukie is in shock because her manager died but otherwise we're fine. Naruto almost got us killed by opening his big mouth-!"

"Right right anyway good job remaining calm under pressure but we have a serious problem there are at least 40 ninja approaching the train and even I can't handle that many."

"So what do we do Kakashi Sensei if you and Sasuke can't handle things then how are we supposed to get out of this!"

"Wow you literally called yourself useless there I was gonna say you called me useless too but after saying that I think it proves the point well enough."

"I have to agree with the dobe I mean he isn't that useless," Sasuke said reluctantly as Sakura ignored the jabs since Sasuke spoke to her and swooned instead.

Unfortunately with their time wasted several nin had boarded the train as Team Seven found themselves surrounded.

"Well well well looks like the Leaf ninja got a little cocky but that's ok because now we get to take the head of the famous Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye!"

Before any of the nin had a chance to attack the sound of clapping could be heard as they nin looked all around not finding anyone until one of the nin gasped and stumbled back.

"B-boss look!"

Lazily flying alongside the train was Natsu who was still clapping as he placed two feet onto the railing of the train before squatting down to look at the group.

"You know this isn't such a bad attack but it is a shame that the lot of you are so pathetic."

"Who the hell are you!"

"The names Natsu Dragneel the guy who wasn't even told about this mission until five minutes ago for some reason who was nearly run over by a train and attacked by 150 ninja hiding behind a hill because they thought I'd decided to hold them off. A pity they chose to attack me they could've gone home had they just turned around and left."

"Wh-what do you mean where are our reinforcements!"

"Uh dead I thought that much was obvious," Natsu replied lazily as he jumped down onto the floor walking towards the leader of the nin with his smile slowly fading. "Now you see I've been sent here to do my job right and there are these silly little Snow nin near my client and after almost being hit by the train upon arrival I really don't feel like speaking to those people any furthur do you get what I'm saying here?"

The Snow nin all looked between each other before nodding to Natsu who gave them a cheeky grin.

"Right then I assume you all know where to go then?"

"Off the train and back where we came from," the group shouted in unison as they voluntarily jumped off the train until only Team Seven, Yukie and Natsu remained.

"And that kids is how you completely bullshit your way through a hostile situation I hope you were all taking notes because I'm not doing a repeat."

"Natsu Sensei what do you mean you bullshited your way through it they were scared because you killed all their reinforcements right," Naruto asked confused as Natsu grinned leaning against the wall.

"And what evidence do you have to believe I did such a thing?"

"Well you said you did."

"And who's to say I was telling the truth?"

"One of the rules of being a shinobi is deception Naruto though not many could pull it off that well," Kakashi said coming out of his surprise. "I'd heard you'd be arriving at any time but that was pretty convenient."

"Like I said I'd only just found out about the mission because the old man probably walked all the way to Neko's place and taken long detours along the way."

"But did you actually kill the reinforcements though," Sakura asked as Natsu shrugged.

"Maybe I did set off an avalanche above their camp so maybe they died or maybe they are just heavily disorganized I didn't have much time to check since I had to meet up with you lot. So this is Yukie, she is unharmed?"

"Her manager was killed right in front of her and she's been frozen like that for ages," Naruto replied nodding as he walked toward her.

Kneeling down next to her he wrapped his arms around her as her form began to quiver as she broke down crying into his shoulder letting the girl grieve for the man. Yukie cried for a few minutes before slowly pulling herself together as Natsu turned towards Team Seven.

"In my experience when dealing with your first bout of seeing death a hug is always appreciated especially if you aren't someone who has been trained to kill."

"Man for someone who showed literally no emotion before she sure could cry a lot," Naruto said as Natsu shot a glare his way.

"You need to learn when to shut it Naruto that'll be extra weight in your next bit of training! Now then I believe introductions are in order miss since we haven't met yet I'm Natsu Dragneel an Elite Jonin from the Leaf."

"My name is Yukie Fujikaze," Yukie sniffed. "I apologize you had to see me in such a state."

"Its fine many struggle seeing their first death so there's nothing to be ashamed about besides even the most lovely Princess will shed a tear every once and awhile."

"How do you know I'm a Princess," Yukie gasped as Natsu simply smiled warmly.

"You'll find I'm a person who knows a lot of things Yukie and speaking of knowing is there something you wish to tell us about why the Snow nin are coming for you aside from the fact that your Uncle Doto is in charge?"

"Well it seems I have little choice do I," Yukie sighed as she showed Natsu her necklace. "This crystal necklace was a gift from my late father and the key to a treasure my Uncle will stop at nothing to acquire as you've already seen. Before you ask I have no idea what the treasure is and I don't care because it's already taken so much from me."

"So your father would be the former Lord of the Land of Snow before Doto?"

"Yes I am the rightful Daimyo to the Land of Snow but Doto would simply have me assassinated like my father before me should I take up the mantle so I fled instead choosing the life of an actress."

"And do you ever plan on taking up the seat should the opportunity arise?"

"Well I would if I could but there isn't a chance in hell Doto will step down and despite the resistance fighting him tooth and nail there isn't enough of them to properly overthrow him."

"Well if you want we could do it," Natsu said as Kakashi tried to interject only to be silenced by a glare from Natsu.

"Why would you help me and the Land of Snow you know nothing about us?"

"I'll put it to you like this I see a woman under attack by nearly 200 ninja who has been forced from her home with her father having been assassinated still willing and hoping that one day she can return the rightful rule to her land. When I see that I see someone worth fighting for … also if you happen to go into an alliance with the Hidden Leaf as a result of the victory well that would be an added bonus."

"And you Leaf ninja would actually go that far for me and the people of the Snow?"

"Sure we will right guys," Natsu asked as Naruto nodded eagerly, Sasuke agreed simply because of the chance to fight with only Sakura and Kakashi against it. "Sounds like the majority wins so liberation it is!"

"Don't you understand what you're getting into Doto will kill you all if you try and overthrow him!"

"Pretty sure you said that Princess and we already agreed to help now let's move onto more important matters the conductor is dead so does anyone know how to stop the train?"

"…"

"You people would be so lost without me," Natsu sighed as he opened a portal next to himself. "Alright you all know the drill but for the Princess I'll give the recap. This is a portal and if you walk through you'll end up in a back alley at a town we're currently passing through. Team Seven you lot go first and make sure the place is secure then the Princess can go through."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I can vouch that it's safe," Kakashi said as Yukie nodded slowly watching as Team Seven made their way through the portal.

"You'll be alright if you stick with us I promise we'll beat this Doto guy and you can trust me I've got an 80% successfully kept promise record!"

"Uh …"

"I'm just trying to cheer you up a little but seriously you have my word we'll put an end to this crap going on in your kingdom."

"Thank you Natsu," Yukie said softly as she walked through the portal with Natsu closing it and looking up to the sky.

"Now to fake some deaths …"

Jumping off the balcony and flying ahead of the train Natsu ascended high into the sky as he took a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Releasing a torrent of crimson flame Natsu struck the front of the train and moved the blast across its length as the train exploded sending the carriages flying off the track in several directions.

"That'll buy us some time at the very least."

" _ **So you destroyed the train then?**_ "

"I'm giving Team Seven the opportunity to do the mission themselves they do have to learn sometime. Destroying the train will buy them some time to hash out a plan I'm merely an observer here unless things get too out of control as I've already told you Kurama."

" _ **Did Lady Felicity say this was a fixed point?**_ "

"No but I'm not taking any chances Time is already damaged from what Ahnkseram did she doesn't need me screwing up and making her job that much more difficult. So how is Naruto's progress with that jutsu coming?"

" _ **He has the hand seals down but the execution is still poor even with ten Shadow Clones all practicing though he's making good process after all one doesn't learn a jutsu in a few days.**_ "

"And what of the Rasengan has he managed to do the balloon trick Jiraiya showed him?"

" _ **Not even close,**_ " Kurama replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. " _ **I'd say let him focus on my jutsu first and then the Rasengan I'm sure he'll have it down in the next few days.**_ "

"You'd know his limits better than I would so I'll trust your judgement- something is heading my way and fast."

" _ **A Snow nin?**_ "

"No this is moving way too fast and there is a blizzard coming in with it there's no way it's a Snow nin. Alright tell Naruto to tell the others I'll be catching up I've got work to do," Natsu said as he descended to the ground with the chilling winds avoiding him due to the intense amount of heat he suddenly began to output.

As his feet touched the snow they began to melt through until his feet touched solid ground which Natsu noted was actually frozen grass. Cracking his neck Natsu waited for the new potential threat to arrive with a small grin plastered on his face.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

As Natsu prepared to engage the newcomer Team Seven were currently wondering why the portal had closed the moment Princess Yukie had come through. Naruto figured Natsu was planning on doing something badass and had simply opted to get Yukie out of the way since she was the VIP and all.

" _ **Naruto I have news from Natsu,**_ " Kurama said as Naruto tensed slightly something that only Kakashi noticed.

"Yeah what's up?"

" _ **In order to throw this Doto and the Snow nin off your trail Natsu destroyed the entire train turning it into a wreck they'll be forced to sift through should they desire the necklace from the Princess.**_ "

"Aww man he would have had to have done an awesome jutsu to take out a whole train!"

" _ **Yes but it isn't really a jutsu if you remember our lessons.**_ "

"Right right it's a universal pool of power I know but that sounds lame," Naruto replied making Kurama sigh.

" _ **Anyway once Natsu did that he said something was approaching at speeds far too high for a human and it was bringing a blizzard with it so he has opted to stay behind and engage it since whatever it was it would end up here should he leave it be.**_ "

"And you want me to tell my team?"

" _ **Give me control of your arm and just say Natsu said he took control for a moment to leave you all the note I'm about to make.**_ "

Naruto released control of his right arm to Kurama as a brief burst of flame engulfed his hand before quickly dying down. This gained the attention of the others as Naruto used the excuse Kurama provided with everyone buying it except for Kakashi who had his doubts.

"So what does the note say then," Yukie asked as Naruto began reading.

 _Team Seven And The Fair Princess_

 _I stayed behind to throw Doto off the trail by destroying the train and faking our deaths but a new enemy seems to have arrived and so I am now otherwise occupied._

 _Get the Princess to wherever she needs to go and I'll catch up trust me it isn't that hard. Also I would recommend vacating that town soon because a powerful blizzard is heading in that direction and even I may not be able to completely halt its advance._

 _Oh and don't worry Princess I saved your manager's body and gave him a proper burial before detonating the train it wasn't much but it was better than nothing._

 _See you all soon!_

 _Natsu_

"And that's everything," Naruto said as Kakashi nodded.

"If there is an opponent heading this way then Natsu is right and we should move from this town as soon as possible, is this fine with you Princess?"

"Yes I shall follow Natsu's plan for now," Yukie said softly. "Also you all shouldn't call me Princess it could alert eavesdroppers about my real identity and that will make things much harder for all of us."

"Alright then let's move out as soon as we can Natsu bought us some time so we should get somewhere safe and secure and plan our next move. Naruto and Sasuke I want at least one of you guarding Yukie at all times understood?"

"Yes Kakashi Sensei," the two said in unison as Kakashi eye smiled and motioned for the group to head out.

Naruto took one last look at where the portal had been before moving out alongside the rest of his team wondering if Natsu was ok.

 **So the obvious pick for this chapter's character bio is Natsu because I know a lot of people would be curious to know exactly where he stands right now and what he can do so here it is!**

 _ **Character Bio Of Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Birthday – July 7**_ _ **th**_

 _ **Chronological Age – 836**_

 _ **Noteable Abilities Include:**_

 _ **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_

 _ **Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic**_

 _ **Divine Dragon Slayer Magic**_

 _ **Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic**_

 _ **Crash Magic**_

 _ **Requip Magic**_

 _ **Hybrid's Aura**_

 _ **Transformation Magic**_

 _ **High Level Telepathy Magic**_

 _ **Healing Factor**_

 _ **E.N.D Demonic Form**_

 _Natsu is currently the only known living Hybrid in all existence upon his consumption of Ahnkseram the First of the Hybrids. Natsu is currently the Monarch for almost all the Dragon Slayer Elements in his possession with the ability to learn more._

 _Wielder of the fabled Hybrid's Aura Natsu currently sits as the mediator between the Gods and Devils since he is a perfect balance between the two factions however he has chosen to work in the field to the surprise of no one._

 _With over half his power having been scattered to time Natsu still wields frightening power at his fingertips that still leaves him as one of the strongest amongst his counterparts a true testament to the true power of the Hybrid._

 _Currently Natsu has the reincarnation of Achnologia sealed within him, a female Dragon he has yet to find a suitable name for he hopes that through his guidance the Dragon may be put on the right path instead of being forced to remain sealed away forever._

 _Until the Goddess of Time Felicity can return all the fragments of his power Natsu will be forced to wander the realms finding purpose however he has taken this in stride opting to simply go with the flow as he has always done._

 **Not as in depth as the Q &A ones I do but I think it gives you all an idea of where he should be at right now so I hope it helped anyone who was a little confused and if you still are feel free to PM me and I'll explain it in detail.**

 **Anyway I hope you al enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	6. Ninja Clash In The Land Of Snow

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So currently on the poll Saber and Ruler are both the only ones people have voted for and they are also tied so just another reminder that there is still plenty of time to vote so if you want someone like Lancer Artoria for example you still have a chance to get Lancer in there!**

 **And for I think only the second time ever no one asked a question so I have nothing more for you … so weird haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Ninja Clash In The Land Of Snow**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As the razor sharp icy winds raged around Natsu he felt a slight chill penetrate his heated barrier as a bright blue semi transparent creature appeared with a loud screech that had him cringing due to the pitch.

"Well now what are you supposed to be?"

Natsu received no response as more of the creatures began appearing with the winds becoming fiercer and the shrieks even less bearable.

"Ok I'm going to assume you lot aren't the friendly type."

The strange creatures realized they couldn't get closer to Natsu due to the heat he was emitting and backed away with them beginning to spin around in a circle until all of them became one bright blue blur.

A bright light momentarily blinded Natsu as he found himself instinctively blocking an attack, from the light burst forth a large giant like creature with blue skin and a braided beard which roared at the top of its lungs.

"Ok was not expecting that one," Natsu said as he hovered slightly off the ground and began to fly backward avoiding a series of strikes from the giant's axe. "So you got a name big guy or what?"

"DIEEE!"

"Well that's a pretty shit name don't you think what do the female giants think, oh look here comes mister DIEEE! Not very appealing is it?"

This seemed to enrage the giant even further as its latest downward strike cracked the ground sending a strange line of ice directly toward Natsu followed by razor sharp icicle shards bursting forth in an attempt to impale him.

"I wonder why Gray never had an attack like that he could've done so well … OI big guy you missed," Natsu teased after pushing Gray from his mind as he flew toward the giant flicking his nose and flying around his head as the giant began to swing his axe wildly.

"Yeah that's right over here NOT I'm over here dumbass!"

Natsu hovered in front of the giants face with a cocky grin as the beast roared in anger embedding its axe into the ground and opening its arms wide before bringing them together with a powerful clap that sent a circular shockwave out around it.

Natsu who flew back due to the incoming attack turned his attention toward the snowy mountains that had begun to rumble frowning.

"Of course I got too carried away …"

With a burst of speed Natsu easily evaded the giants punch and struck in across the face knocking it to the ground as he prepared a finishing attack. The giant began to get back up only to meet Natsu's flame coated fist.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!** "

The attack struck the giant as a torrent of flame burst forth from the other side of its head as the beast dropped its axe and fell to the ground dead. Without wasting even a moment Natsu flew toward the avalanche and used his Gravity Magic to redirect the snow elsewhere.

"Gotta stop screwing around in fights so much that avalanche could have reached the nearby town."

Waiting until the worst of the avalanche had been redirected Natsu released his magic landing on the soft snow below looking back towards the dead giant.

"Oi Kurama I have a question."

" _ **Is this about the opponent you said you were facing?**_ "

"Yeah I'm sending you a few mental images of what happened can you tell me what you think these things are?"

Kurama began to think as Natsu walked back over to the corpse studying it further to see if he could find a hint about what it was but came up with nothing.

" _ **I can tell you with certainty the first set of foes were Ice Wraiths and the second one they became was a Frost Giant. Something I don't like however is that both those species shouldn't exist in this world in physical form, Ice Wraiths might be a summon but I'm not sure on that.**_ "

"Guess this adds onto the list for poor Felicity," Natsu sighed. "Man time must really be out of whack if literally anything can slip through, how are things on your end anyway?"

" _ **Naruto and the other humans are still moving at a brisk pace but I think we are being pursued. I've said nothing to Naruto yet because like I said I only feel like we are I can neither confirm nor deny it.**_ "

"You want me to check it out?"

" _ **No it's about time Naruto actually did something for himself instead of having others do it for him, stick to the shadows and step in if things get too much for him.**_ "

"Right I think I can do that," Natsu said as the blizzard washed over him and he vanished.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

"Kurama I don't get it what am I doing wrong," Naruto sighed as his jutsu blew up in his face for what felt like the millionth time.

" _ **You have the hand signs correct you simply aren't quite understanding the execution, stop thinking like a human and start thinking like me and you'll get it.**_ "

"So think like a fox then?"

" _ **More or less it is a Fox technique so it would probably help.**_ "

"Alright then so tell me how you would do it?"

" _ **Well for starters I don't need to do hand signs so if you wanted to do it like me you'd have to learn how to use jutsu without hand signs … actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea now that I think of it.**_ "

"But I thought I needed hand signs to use jutsu that's what they taught us at the Academy?"

" _ **BAH what do those fools know I'm the one of Nine who regulate the flow of chakra throughout this world do you truly think I would be bested by one of those pathetic Chunin?**_ "

"I suppose not but can you not badmouth Iruka Sensei please?"

" _ **Oh right my bad, but still my point stands!**_ "

"So how do I use this technique as a fox then," Naruto sighed changing the subject as the fox hummed in his thoughts.

" _ **The jutsu is made from Fire and my Devil's Aura which I've been gently coating your body and chakra coils with as a means of adjusting you to its effects. You see my previous containers all saw me as nothing but a beast and chained me away forcefully drawing my Devil's Aura out when in a tight spot.**_ "

"That's the red stuff Natsu showed me right?"

" _ **More or less but Natsu isn't from this world so his operates differently to mine. Anyway Aura of any kind cannot be forcefully taken since it is of a higher nature and is toxic to mortals who aren't trained to handle it you see. As you harnessed my Aura back on the bridge it manifested as a red chakra cloak that burned away at your skin you remember?**_ "

"Yeah it burned like hell until I met Natsu …"

" _ **Yes he may or may not have removed its effects the first time you two spoke in private after recognizing it. Anyway by doing what I'm doing now you will slowly begin gaining access to my Aura albeit a miniscule amount of the whole but you aren't an adult so we don't want to push things unless we have to.**_ "

"So if I need this Aura stuff how do I draw upon it?"

" _ **Well there are two ways you could get it both aren't particularly fun,**_ " Kurama hummed as Naruto eagerly awaited instructions. " _ **The first method is to force it out like before but it will hurt you inevitably and you could lose control.**_ "

"Well I don't want that again plus I don't want to take anything you aren't willing to give."

" _ **Well if that doesn't suit you then option two would require us to meet face to face and you to extract some from me.**_ "

"And how would that work exactly?"

" _ **Well if we weren't on a mission and you weren't a weak kid I'd have you fight me for it but given the state of things that isn't an option. What I'll be doing is simply linking with you and channelling a sliver of it into your chakra coils coating your own chakra with it.**_ "

"Well that sounds fair enough how do I come see you?"

" _ **Right we haven't actually met face to face aside from that time on the bridge, luckily you lot stopped for the night so you can meditate. Close your eyes and focus on my presence and once you feel a tugging sensation allow it to guide you along.**_ "

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes entering a meditative state as he began searching for Kurama deep within himself. Before his eyes a small glow of Crimson Red began to form like a rope beckoning him further into the darkness.

Following the trail Naruto began to see bits and pieces of his mindscape begin to form as metal pipes and soaked stone walls began to appear all leading to a large chamber with a cage.

"You live in here?"

" _ **Yes I would appreciate it if you could adjust this place for me but that can wait for now, simply open the gate so that we may communicate face to face.**_ "

"Ok how do I do that?"

" _ **Natsu has adjusted the seal on your body to allow you to simply will it open or closed.**_ "

"Why would he leave the option to close it?"

" _ **There are those in your village who would use the fact that I am free to justify your execution or at the very least capture and torture by the Leaf's Shadow.**_ "

"The Leaf's Shadow who is that?"

" _ **I can't tell you yet but know Natsu is working on it but what I will tell you is this individual is responsible for some of the most heinous acts imaginable and often aide's fugitives and mass murderers like Orochimaru of the Sannin and the Akatsuki Organization.**_ "

"Hold on I thought the Sannin were good guys like Pervy Sage?"

Kurama sighed as the gate swung open and the monstrous Nine Tailed Fox lazily strolled out with a relaxing stretch followed by a tired yawn. The water in the area began to drain away as light began to filter into the dimly lit mindscape as Kurama laid down before Naruto with their eyes meeting properly for the first time.

" _ **Look there are a lot of things you don't know simply because you are far too young to know and don't bother asking Natsu because he's still gathering information about these individuals when not aiding the village or your training.**_ "

"So you aren't gonna tell me about these bad guys?"

" _ **No.**_ "

"Aww come on why not!"

" _ **Because as it stands you are far too weak to make any real difference so telling you would be pointless. Perhaps in time we will tell you but please trust that we are only doing what is best for you unlike the majority of the village you wish to protect.**_ "

"So I'm on a need to know basis?"

" _ **Pretty much but I'll make a deal with you, master the jutsu I gave you by the end of this mission and I'll tell you about Orochimaru of the Sannin how does that sound?**_ "

"I'll make that easy fuzzball I'm already over half way there this will be a piece of cake," Naruto exclaimed extending his right arm out with his fist clenched.

" _ **Hn you have no idea what hell you've just unleashed upon yourself boy but I'll admit that drive of yours is admirable, here take the power you need and get to work.**_ "

Extending his clenched claw the two fist bumped as Naruto felt a sudden surge in power flow through him as he was ejected from the mindscape and back into reality just in time for Sasuke to tackle him to the ground dodging a barrage of kunai.

"What the hell is wrong with you dobe falling asleep on the job!"

"Oi what's going on!"

"No idea but Kakashi is off dealing with some other guy and we've got people coming for the Princess now let's go!"

Naruto nodded jumping to his feet feeling far lighter than he had previously as Kurama chimed in.

" _ **The sliver of my aura has made the extra weight added by Natsu's circle almost nothing to you now. Time for a tutorial on how to fight using aura.**_ "

A Snow nin burst from the nearby tree line drawing a kunai and tossing it at Naruto, normally he wouldn't see something thrown that fast however with the Devil's Aura he inched his head to the side as it sailed past slicing the ends of his hair off instead.

The Snow nin closed the distance and began to engage Naruto in Taijutsu as Naruto watched in fascination as his movements were slower than even Konohamaru's."

" _ **Welcome to the world of the Gods and Devils kid, well a sliver of it anyway. You probably don't know since you haven't had a chance to see it yet but your eyes are a very light shade of red or perhaps almost pink like hard to tell sometimes. Anyway this indicates that you are using a miniscule amount of aura in your eyes which is in essence serving as a Visual Jutsu of sorts.**_ "

"So what is it and what does it do?"

" _ **Well they aren't the Devil's Eyes since you can't handle more than a sliver of my power so I suppose a new name should be given to them … the Fox's Eyes perhaps? Anyway as for what they do they act somewhat like a Sharingan in the ability to perceive incoming attacks at a fraction of the speed. Now normally for a Sharingan user this is only a minor advantage since they would have to possess the necessary speed to avoid or counter whatever is coming their way but with you as you've noticed the aura is flowing through your limbs granting you greater strength, endurance and agility.**_ "

"And this is barely a taste of it man I wonder what it would be like to use all of it?"

" _ **Look to Natsu for a reference and even then he currently isn't at full strength, anyway back to the fight. Your opponent looks to be a seasoned Chunin at the very least and is clearly flustered because a mere Genin is easily keeping up with him. Now you may possess several advantages however NEVER forget to remain cautious in battle. Though you hold the advantage power wise he holds the gift of experience and you still lack an actual fighting style so keep on your guard and watch for any unusual tactics.**_ "

"Understood Kurama Sensei!"

Naruto bobbed and weaved around the Snow nin's attacks as he tried to land a blow of his own to no avail. The Snow nin seemed quite frustrated as he began to increase his speed adding kunai and shuriken into the mix as the two traded blows before clashing with their kunai.

"What the hell are you some kind of whizz kid?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf remember the name," Naruto replied as he surged forward head butting the Snow nin knocking him to the ground and tossing several shuriken at his downed form all hitting their mark.

" _ **Not bad Naruto using your opponent's momentary lapse in concentration to deliver the final few blows but I have to ask how are you feeling?**_ "

"What do you mean?"

" _ **Well you know that you just-?**_ "

"Die Leaf scum," another Snow nin roared as he practically threw himself at Naruto who was once more bobbing and weaving around a series of blows and lethal pieces of metal.

" _ **This one is weaker than the first probably low Chunin since he lost focus the moment his comrade was slain so you shouldn't have much problem defeating him with the aura I've given you.**_ "

Kurama's analysis of the Snow nin proved true as Naruto easily overpowered the now terrified Snow nin landing a solid blow to the chest sending him flying back into a tree with the blow sounding an audible crunch.

There was no time to celebrate as Yukie's scream interrupted Naruto's train of thought. Looking over toward her Naruto saw a downed Sakura and a Snow nin closing in on her.

" _ **Alright put that superior speed to good use, distance is about ten feet so you should be able to close that if you push your aura into your legs.**_ "

Naruto nodded and did as instructed shooting off like a rocket feeling a burning sensation in his legs as he spear tackled the Snow nin shattering his spine from the force as the two collided with a tree knocking it down.

"Kurama I don't feel so good …"

" _ **Probably a bit too much aura usage for the time being stop using it for now.**_ "

"But I still need it …"

" _ **No the battle is over this was only a small group of shinobi, Kakashi and Sasuke should have finished dealing with the rest.**_ "

True to his word Kakashi came into Naruto's field of vision waving his hand in front of Naruto's face to gain a response.

"Oi Naruto are you alright?"

"Head hurts …"

"The way you tackled that Snow nin I'm not surprised Sasuke said you killed two other Snow nin as well is that true?"

Naruto who had just managed to sit up suddenly paled and realized what Kurama was getting at now that the fight was over and the adrenaline was wearing off. Simply nodding Naruto turned to his left and began to vomit as Kakashi sighed in understanding.

Waiting for Naruto to finish Kakashi had some spare water on hand which Naruto took eagerly as the trio plus Yukie and the unconscious Sakura sat in the ruined area in silence.

"You did a great job Naruto and I do mean that, both you and Sasuke handled yourselves like real Leaf shinobi out there. Now I've already spoken with you about this Sasuke but Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just … sorry it's just the first time I've ever actually …"

"The first kill is always the hardest but to kill three without faltering is admirable to say the least. If you feel the need to talk about it should the idea bother you know there are plenty of people you can turn to."

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei I'm sure I'll be fine it's just a really bad feeling that's all."

"Well of course it feels bad but it proves you're a human with a good heart. Those who can kill without even flinching or reflecting upon their actions are the ones who truly deserve no pity or second chances."

" _ **Listen to Hatake's words Naruto they are the truth you aren't a bad person for killing in self defence and to protect those are circumstances that many understand.**_ "

"If it makes you feel any better Naruto I know how you feel," Sasuke said surprising Naruto and even Kakashi. "Though I wasn't as shocked by the idea of death since I witnessed it as a child the thoughts running through my head on my first kill earlier shocked me more because I figured I was ok with it when in reality I was just fooling myself."

"You know that has to be one of the most sincere things I've heard you say in my presence," Natsu said suddenly appearing in the centre of the group shocking them all. "Don't assume I'm messing with you either I mean it when I say both of you did good jobs out there."

"You were watching the whole time," Naruto shouted as he tried to get up but his legs wouldn't allow it. "Why the hell didn't you help out!"

"There were many reasons why I didn't help out and don't look at me like that Kakashi you could've dropped the Jonin you were up against in seconds," Naruto said as he eyed Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. "You kids need experience in situations like this one to learn and grow into the shinobi you want to so desperately become."

"But what if Yukie had died because you did nothing!"

"I wouldn't have allowed that hence why I was observing she wasn't in any real danger," Natsu said casually as Yukie looked between Naruto and Natsu confused.

"What's the story between you two I don't understand but more importantly why are you so … so out of place!"

"Out of place?"

"Yes out of place you just randomly show up on the mission they were sent on then you make portals crossing thousands of miles instantly and are capable of blowing up entire trains and redirect avalanches it doesn't make sense!"

"Do you really want to know what I am Princess Yukie of Snow?"

"Yes!"

"And what about the rest of you?"

Kakashi and Naruto already knew but Sasuke nodded eagerly wondering how to gain such power for himself to defeat Itachi.

"I'm the one who survived my trials," he said after a brief pause which confused everyone. "I've already been through situations like this more times than I care to remember. Protecting a VIP and killing off random hostiles is nothing new to me, if I wanted to I could go kill this Doto guy right now by walking right up to him and there wouldn't be a thing he could do about it but I won't."

"Why not you could save thousands of lives," Yukie cried as Natsu's gaze froze her in place.

This gaze wasn't the same playful yet confident one he'd given her on the train this one was a gaze of pit mixed with sadness, regret and slight anger.

"Because my involvement isn't what fate had intended for this world so I must keep my interference from fixed points to a minimum. The pain of not being able to save someone because doing so would create a tyrant worse than the one I killed isn't something I can allow."

"I don't understand," Yukie sniffed. "You said you would help free the Land of Snow from my Uncle, help me avenge all those who died fighting for my father and I!"

"Yes I did say that and I will keep my promise however I'm not the one fate has decided to allow the honour of killing Doto. I won't say anything more but I will say this the Snow will rise again with you as its Daimyo as long as myself and Team Seven are active of this you have my word."

And with that Natsu walked right out of the camp leaving everyone silently contemplating his words with Kakashi soon rising to follow him.

Natsu stood at the edge of the forest looking out at the snow blanketed valley below pondering his own words wondering if it was possible for him to make any changes to the world. Although doing so at the current point in Time would no doubt piss Felicity off since Time was already broken enough perhaps in future certain exceptions could be made.

"So is there some kind of rule stopping you from taking out Doto," Kakashi asked dropping down next to him.

"Several actually but the main one is the Law of Time," Natsu replied as he turned to face the masked nin. "Time is currently in a fragile yet manageable state and there are what we call fixed points in time that must always happen, Time is already in a fragile state thanks to events caused partially by me so I need to make sure I don't screw it up for everyone else any further."

"Is this linked to that war you said you were in before you came here?"

"Yeah a war that saved reality from a being that would have simply consumed anything and everything until there was nothing left. To put things into perspective for you every higher being including myself saw damaging Time itself just to have a slim chance at stopping it to be a good idea."

"I see …"

"No you don't," Natsu sighed as he turned back to face the valley. "No mortal who wasn't there on that battlefield or who knew Achnologia personally could ever hope to understand just what was at stake that day. The hopes and dreams of an infinite existence riding on my back as I defeated a being capable of consuming all and only being able to win through sheer luck, coincidence and aid that risked destroying everything anyway. So don't tell me you understand Kakashi because you aren't me."

"I don't have to be you to understand the deed done though do I," Kakashi asked as Natsu's neck snapped back towards him. "You defied all odds and completed the impossible and none of the mortals living in other worlds will ever know and it annoys you doesn't it?"

"Of course it annoys me they wouldn't be able to consider stabbing each other in the back and killing their own families and friends with knowledge about how close everything came to ending!"

"You want to know what I believe Natsu I believe that they would continue to do so anyway. Human nature is something unpredictable no matter what way you slice it, try to twist it one way and it goes the exact opposite. Sure they might reflect upon their actions and many would probably change but you should ask yourself would they change for the better?"

"What?"

"Take the man who works in the fields slaving away cultivating his crops so that he can turn them in for a meagre profit. Say that man also has thugs who often come and take a portion of his goods so he makes so little that it all goes to spending money on bills and seeds for his crops just so he can sustain himself never knowing the pleasures in life. If a man like that found out the world almost ended and could potentially end at any time do you think he'd be thankful and go on doing the same as before?"

Naruto considered Kakashi's words as the man pulled out his Icha Icha novel and began to read.

"I don't doubt what you did was something we mortals should be eternally grateful for but I don't believe for a second that mortal people anyway should ever truly know what it was you saved them from at least if the mortals in other places are like the ones here."

Natsu couldn't help but find some truth in what Kakashi had said especially when it came to the unpredictable nature of mortals. Seeking recognition for his effort and wanting people to know just how small they are in creation probably wasn't a good idea in the long run.

"You know those are some pretty deep words coming from a mortal," Natsu said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't get me wrong though it's definitely unfair that barely anyone will get to understand and celebrate your victory but the best example I can think of is a saying my Sensei once told me after an incident at a place called Kannabi Bridge. I lost two of my squad there, one of them I had to kill myself due to certain circumstances, and when we got back to the Leaf it was classified as an S Rank Secret so no one would ever know."

Natsu paid close attention to Kakashi and noted that he seemed to be lost reflecting on past memories which meant this was all the truth.

"I rounded on my Sensei and I demanded he challenge the Third Hokage and the Elders decision citing that my teammates would die in vain should their sacrifices not be made public. My Sensei who always shone like the sun and never had a true frown on his face turned to me with the most sullen expression I've seen to this day and knelt down to my level and said …"

"Kakashi this is the life of a ninja, we are not heroes nor soldiers or warriors for hire, we are ninja. Our deeds are performed behind the curtain of the world so that those who cannot fight can bask in the sunlight. I fight so that I can protect the smiles of those who will only ever know my name not my story, live in blissful ignorance as I slaughter all those who would dare darken the skies of Konoha. Rin and Obito died horrible deaths but as long as you remember their sacrifice and continue the fight in their name then it wasn't always for naught."

"Even to this day I struggle to hold Sensei's words to heart but he is right in every sense of the word. What we do as ninja isn't publicized unless there is no other choice but to do so with most of our work going on unnoticed with some not even being noticed for their entire careers."

"Your Sensei sounded like a fine man is he still in the village?"

"My Sensei was … he died on the night of the Nine Tails attack on the village. My Sensei was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze known better as the Flying Thunder God."

"Wait so Naruto's Dad was-!"

"Yes he was my Sensei and the Fourth Hokage but you can't tell Naruto!"

"I've gotten this story before I already promised I wouldn't but I had no idea …"

"Like I said much goes unnoticed or unrecognized unless you really dig for it," Kakashi sighed. "If I were you I'd consider the work you put in to be something akin to an S Rank Secret and move on with your life hopeful that one day the truth comes to light."

Natsu nodded slowly touched that Kakashi had actually shared something so personal and tragic from his past however movement in the valley below caught both their eyes.

"Where are we supposed to be heading again?"

"The capital to kill Doto."

"We need to move hopefully the kids are ready to go because that lot are closing in fast."

"Naruto and Sasuke should be fine but Sakura is another story," Kakashi sighed snapping his book shut as the two began walking back to where they had left the others.

"If it comes down to it I'll carry her but she needs serious training when we return to the village I watched her fight it was … abysmal at best. Drawing a kunai she shakily pointed it at the Snow nin who simply batted it out of her hand and knocked her out it was cringe worthy to watch."

"Yeah I was forced by the Council to pass this team because of Sasuke even if Naruto was on it, Sakura has the book smarts but is about as useful in combat as a wet noodle being used as a bo staff."

Natsu couldn't help but snort in amusement at Kakashi's analogy as the two arrived back in the camp to find Naruto and Sasuke simply guarding Yukie whilst Sakura was still unconscious.

"Alright team there are more Snow nin on the way so we need to move out quickly before they arrive. Naruto and Sasuke keep guarding Yukie Natsu volunteered to carry Sakura."

"On it Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said as Natsu strolled over and picked up Sakura noting how light she was.

As he held her he noticed he could feel her ribs quite easily despite the combat dress she was wearing and frowned.

"Yeah I've been meaning to bring this up with her at some point," Kakashi sighed. "Near as I can tell she starves herself to maintain her figure not realizing she needs to eat enough to support her daily energy requirements. I'd say this is one of the main reasons she is so useless in combat."

"I hope you have a word with her because if she doesn't change I'll be asking the old man to get her off the front lines because this is simply unacceptable I mean as she is now she's nothing short of a liability."

Kakashi could only nod in agreement as the group began to make their way out of the destroyed area before more Snow nin arrived eager to make it to the capital soon.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	7. The Frozen Capital

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So here are the current standings for the poll I'm just gonna lay it out like this from now on since it looks neater.**

 **Tied for first are the Saber and Ruler Classes.**

 **Tied for second are Archer, Avenger and Rider Class respectively.**

 **So if you haven't voted yet definitely go ahead because you will probably tip the scales there are as of the 2** **nd** **of July 2018 three weeks remaining on the poll before I have to pick.**

 **Now then onto the reviews of which there are many to reply to so I shall leave a mini table of contents so you may find the response to your review in the order of:**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar**

 **Thomas MCF**

 **Bleached Zangetsu15**

 **DracoChaosStsel**

 **Mukuro Kaze**

 **ChaosofTime**

 **Etherious X**

 **Silverdragon5678**

 **Imagine being that popular you have to place a table of contents so that you can help direct people to review responses haha I can't get enough of you lot!**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar – Yeah it appeared for me about a day after I submitted the chapter I use the phone app of Fanfiction .Net to easily go through the reviews and reply to them and it wasn't appearing but yeah I'm sure you can see why I felt the need to bother responding to it but thanks for pointing it out regardless.**

 **Thomas MCF – Yes the Anti Dragon is going to be similar to the Realis Holy Grail War is it will be a storyline that stretches for quite some time with bits happening here or there. Right now I'm basically allowing the Dragon to grow to a certain size and will focus on Natsu simply learning to accept it before even considering accessing its power. Also quick question is the MCF in your name short for Man City I just find myself instinctively thinking that's what it means haha.**

 **BleachedZangetsu15 – Yep that's the plan but he's a ways off even considering touching Anti thanks to the horrific war he was just in but yeah he will. Regaining his leg I didn't actually think of that as a possibility if he did get control of Anti and I may do it though the whole leg thing is a reminder of what he went through so we'll see.**

 **Not gonna lie I pictured that exact scene in my head so many times when I first started the whole Fourth Great Ninja War is just a massive drive for me to keep going at the moment just like how the Alvarez/Fiore War was in Vol I because I can let characters just cut loose.**

 **For the Servant thing I had three Servants I personally wanted to be paired with Natsu for the Grail War but I decided to let the readers vote on it since it's not only in my opinion a way to include everyone in building the story a little but also a little challenge for me to insert a character I may not have wanted and write them well enough like past characters.**

 **Yeah as I said I don't plan on bashing for bashings sake (even though it can be fun) so Sakura will end up getting Tsunade but the Sand/Sound Invasion will still be happening before then but Sakura will be in the beginnings of realizing the life of a ninja isn't a game by the end of this arc and make the first steps to bettering herself.**

 **Don't get me wrong I hate Sakura but only from the viewpoint Kishimoto presented her and as I have done in the past with Vol I she will get better development quite similar to what you said actually about playing the supportive role definitely none of that I've caught up to both of you Naruto and Sasuke crap haha.**

 **So that was massive to get through but I'm glad you had so much to say feel free to just PM me if you want to discuss it a little I'm usually able to respond easily and it saves making the review portion a massive wall haha! Seriously though thanks for the review and I'm glad you love it!**

 **DracoChaosStsel: Trust me I have no plans to stop writing I mean I started without any fans and was even criticized for plagiarism at the start but kept on trucking my main point was in that rant to basically tell one particular person who kept leaving reviews drilling me for no real reason that things aren't gonna change because they whinge and complain. Thanks for the support though I really appreciate it!**

 **Mukuro Kaze – Glad to hear you loved part one I really tried not to disappoint!**

 **On the whole Jason thing I stopped expanding on him since there was an almost unanimous agreement amongst everyone that he was a crap character they didn't care about and so I pushed him to the background for the rest of the series. The concept of the Phoenix Slayer I may look into one day again but perhaps it will simply be one of my failing points which is in its own way fine as well.**

 **The future stuff with Natsu and his daughter is interesting since I have basic ideas on what will happen but there is going to be one definite Vol set following the 4.5 thing I did which in itself was only a concept of what could actually happen that I wanted to share because obviously things change.**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah don't worry Sakura will get 'fixed' sometime soon I'm working on it haha as for Natsu well I've had him acting rather strange since he really wasn't expecting to survive the war and is now in another world where he could belt just about anyone he wanted yet doesn't truly know what to do with himself so there will be moments when people who will become his friends will indeed bring him back down to earth so to speak and remind him he isn't almighty.**

 **As for Sasuke running off with Orochimaru you have no idea how much I'm debating internally on what to do with that I'm currently leaning on he does it but Natsu still screws the snake over in some way but we'll see.**

 **Etherious X – To be honest I have no idea when it comes to pairings if I want one yet so I'm just opening potential avenues for him in case I do decide to do so. I don't think I'd have Natsu and Yugao have that brother/sister type relationship at all simply because unlike Elise who was in a way like him and was like a sort of sister/rival to Erza Yugao is her own woman entirely so it would be something else I would say.**

 **So hopefully I don't disappoint in the future haha!**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Become my own author well I mean that's pretty high praise there haha I'd have to improve my grammar and punctuation quite a bit to make it that far but thanks for the praise I genuinely stared at that for a solid five minutes!**

 **So with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Frozen Capital**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Team Seven, Natsu and Princess Yukie had spent the last several days trekking through the forested region of the Land of Snow in order to shake off their pursuers. Every now and then Natsu would fall back to check the progress of their hunters and was impressed with their tenacity having been able to keep track of them despite their best efforts.

Thankfully they had finally reached the capital without incident however it brought Yukie to tears upon seeing it in its current state. The entire palace had a thick coating of solid ice across it something that according to her meant that the place had in essence fallen into disrepair.

Approaching the city that stood below the castle she was horrified to find most of it in the same sorry state with very few refuges remaining within the city. Upon arriving at a church which was one of the biggest holdouts they were immediately hit with a wave of beggars.

Yukie asked them why they needed to beg and the response was simply that the current Daimyo confiscates everything and with the never ending blizzard assaulting the city they are unable to grow any large quantities of food and so they starve.

"We have to take down Doto he's gone too far," Yukie said as she visibly shook with rage.

"We can't just rush headfirst into this Yukie firstly we need to plan and find out what forces Doto has waiting for us inside," Kakashi said calmly as he looked to Natsu who simply stood with his arms crossed looking at the sky.

"This blizzard isn't natural."

"What do you mean it isn't natural is it like the one from back on the train," Yukie asked as Natsu nodded.

"It feels the same but there seems to be something more behind it this time though I can't put my finger on it …"

"Can you fix it like the last one?"

"I don't know yet the last one was caused by a bunch of Ice Wraiths that merged into an Ice Giant but this seems like it is controlled by something higher. Now that I think about it this entire country has snow that doesn't feel natural."

"What do you mean the Land of Snow has always been just that, snow!"

"Perhaps it might have been but it isn't natural snow there seems to be something about it that isn't quite right …"

"Surely father wasn't right," Yukie gasped as she clutched her necklace. "Father actually said something similar to what you said before he was killed he said that the snow is being summoned by something and that my necklace was the key to a new chapter in our region's history! A great treasure he called it!"

"This just keeps getting more interesting," Natsu mused as he held his hand out as snow began piling up rather quickly in his palm.

"So what should we do now if they don't have any food or water then we won't have any soon either," Sasuke asked as both Natsu and Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke's right we've got to make a move as soon as possible, Yukie you should know this place like the back of your hand right?"

W-well it has been some time but I should be able to help …"

"Alright then we have the shaky foundations of a plan coming together now I'm gonna try and figure out what's causing this unnatural blizzard. Oh come on don't look at me like that I'm not planning on causing TOO much trouble."

"Just don't make things harder for the people here please," Kakashi sighed as Natsu's eyes hardened.

"That's the furthest thing from my mind in fact I was about to get these people some food and drink since they look like they haven't had any in some time. Now let's see if I still have that pocket dimension with all the emergency food inside," Natsu said as he stuck his hand into thin air and began pulling out all sorts of things from tables to a strange looking rock then of all things a bike.

"Is there anything you can't do Natsu Sensei," Naruto asked as Natsu grinned.

"Plenty but you don't need to know that at least not yet, now then it's not a feast but I hope it can tide you all over until we sort this mess out," Natsu said cheerfully as he began pulling the equivalent of a banquet out of thin air with still steaming hot roast beef, pork and chicken being among the first of the shocking delicacies to emerge.

The starving townspeople flocked to the tables Natsu had pulled out of thin air and began shouting their praise for him as Team Seven plus Yukie watched on in a mix of shock, confusion and in Yukie's case gratefulness.

"Right that's all I've got the big jug there has about 45 litres of drinking water you can keep the furniture it wasn't mine when I found it anyway and I'll see you all later!"

Natsu walked out into the blizzard making his way to a side alley snapping his fingers as a portal opened. Just as he was about to walk through he realized Naruto was at his side, sighing he blocked access to the portal.

"I can't take you to where I'm going Naruto sorry."

"Aww why not?"

"Because this is the place that I came from, the place Kurama and I work."

" _ **And with all the aura floating around that place you definitely cannot set foot there or else you risk your own death,**_ " Kurama added as Naruto sighed.

"Well I suppose that's fair …"

"Hey I'd take you if I could but as things stand you wouldn't survive the trip I know I was messed up after crossing over to Tartaros when I went there for the first time. Besides your team needs you, the Princess and her kingdom need you and you aren't the type to go back on their word or was that whole my ninja way spiel just all for show?"

"Alright I get it I can't go you don't have to mock my nindo," Naruto groaned as Natsu ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hey it's a good code to live by never backing down and all that, but for now I've got to go talk to someone who is better qualified to analyse this than me."

"Alright just come back soon alright," Naruto said as Natsu nodded walking through the portal only to receive a book the equivalent of a massive stone slab to the face.

"Oh no you don't Natsu Dragneel I'm busy enough here as it is!"

"But Felicity come on I need your help-!"

"I am absolutely inundated with work and you want to toss more of it my way well you can forget that because I've got a way better idea YOU'LL be the one doing the work!"

"But hang on I don't understand the complexities of Time, Space and all that other stuff …"

"That's why you'll be learning it in a crash course from someone so insane you'll wish you'd never encountered this problem!"

"Why are you making this such a big deal it's just one problem …?"

"Because it won't just be ONE problem will it, you sent Seilah back here already to ask me to look into something else now you want yet another thing when I've barely started the last task. Getting you to a level where you can handle most things on your own is in MY best interests!"

"Fine fine I'll take the crash course so whose this insane person?"

"He's one of two experts I have who is an expert in everything you'll need from all the sciences, mathematics and all the other complex theorems you'll need to be self sufficient out in the field. One could say he's a Master in everything Time related."

"Ok I think I'll have to stop you right there Lady Felicity I'm not A Master … I'm THE Master," a shabbily dressed blonde haired man said with a cheeky grin as he was wheeled in on a trolley having been strapped so that only his head could move.

"You are aware how fragile this agreement is aren't you?"

"Yes yes I get to go free so long as I promise not to break the laws of Time for the 37th time and break another Time Lock even though it TECHNICALLY was Rassilon's fault."

"Technicality or not you've been a right terror across Time for far too long so releasing you is a risk especially given the state of things. The deal is you teach Natsu here everything you know and you walk free."

As The Master was unstrapped from the trolley he stretched a few times before strolling over to Natsu placing an arm around his shoulder with the same mile wide grin as before.

"Oh I think we will be very … very good friends," The Master said as he turned to look at Natsu who felt the urge to flee in fear of his sanity.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

As soon as Natsu left Naruto went back inside the church to help hash out some sort of plan with his team. Sitting down with the rest of the team in the corner away from the civilians he listened to Kakashi's plan.

"Alright so basically this is what we have available to us option wise. Doto has a large amount of hired mercenaries and Rogue nin posing as Snow nin at his disposal. Difficulty can be estimated to be roughly between C Rank to A Rank with Doto and any higher ups unknown assumed A to S Rank."

"Why assume Doto is S Rank when we can just ask her," Sasuke asked as he motioned to Yukie who shrugged.

"I wouldn't know I barely know my Uncle except for the horrible deeds he's done so I'm not much help to you there."

"Assuming the enemy leader is of the highest difficulty is simply a way to ensure you know what you're walking into no matter what occurs on mission. If the enemy was predicted to be an A Rank nin but turns out to be a B Rank at best then you went into the mission five steps ahead instead of three, see how this works Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded as Naruto's eyes lazily surveyed the group as a whole, Naruto whilst not the smartest person was still smarter than he let on and was able to easily recognize the level of ability in everyone present.

Kakashi was obviously a high A Rank bordering S Rank nin probably due to his laziness and carefree attitude. Sasuke was low to mid B Rank with his Sharingan which was by no means weak in his opinion. Sakura was quite saddening to see, her smarts if they were actually useful in combat would probably land her mid to high B Rank but unfortunately that wasn't the career she signed on for. In reality her weak and frail form combined with her easily frightened and fan girl personality placed her at mid to low C Rank.

Out of his whole team he couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura in a small way after all one could tell she was simply a product of the environment she had been raised in. Her mother, Mebuki Haruno, Naruto had met on numerous occasions having been dragged before the Council to be berated for every mishap in the village.

The woman was quite bitter having lost her husband in the Nine Tails attack and relished in making his life hell along with the other civilians which clearly reflected on Sakura's own view towards him. Although she and Ino Yamanaka another Sasuke fan girl were similar Ino at least had parents who were ninja that understood how their child needed to be raised for the lifestyle.

It wasn't hard for Naruto to see Mebuki's plan for her daughter especially when she and Sasuke were in the same room, leering at the Uchiha like some sort of prize it was clear Sakura was groomed to become his future wife above all else. He could only hope missions like this gave Sakura the push to snap out of this pseudo brainwashing and become a ninja worthy of the Konoha name or else she could very well die before the Chunin Exams.

"Oi dobe what are you spacing out for," Sasuke asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it I was just thinking about the team that's all."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto subtly motioned to Sakura without her noticing as the Uchiha's eyes widened momentarily and he nodded in understanding.

"Yeah well we don't have a lot of time so come on we've got work to do Kakashi already left to scout the area."

"Right do you mind refreshing my memory on what I was supposed to do?"

"Naruto you idiot always dragging the team down," Sakura scolded as both Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

"The three of us are supposed to review our combat provisions and set traps around here so that if the Snow nin come back the civilians will at least have some measure of protection."

"Right that sounds reasonable where should we start?"

"I was thinking the outside windows then the roof," Sasuke replied as he tossed a pile of materials to Naruto who caught them with ease. "You and I will take the roof while Sakura takes the ground floor."

"But Sasuke don't you want me to come with you?"

"Look Sakura Naruto and I are better suited to brave the cold up on the roof," Sasuke replied lying through his teeth not wanting to bring up the fact that she was barely able to keep up on the walk over to the church in the blizzard much less brave the winds on a rooftop.

"Oh alright then you can count on me!"

Sasuke shook his head as Sakura skipped away as the two made their way outside walking up the nearby wall to begin laying traps of their own.

 _ **/Kakashi's POV/**_

Kakashi raced across the frozen rooftops careful not to slip on the thick coating of ice that covered most of the section of the city he was currently in. Coming to a stop just before the castle he narrowed his eye and noticed there were actually guards at the foot of the staircase.

They wore bright blue armor and held large lances in their hands; Kakashi could tell something was wrong with them immediately since they didn't even flinch despite the raging blizzard all around them.

"Natsu was right this whole snow thing isn't natural these guys wouldn't be able to stand there like that even with thick suits of armor like that if it were a regular blizzard."

Raising his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan Kakashi was surprised to find no chakra signature whatsoever from the knights as he lowered it once more.

"No chakra signature … are they dead maybe? No if they were dead they wouldn't be able to stand there like that unless-!"

Jumping off the building and into the street Kakashi made his way towards the stairs making sure to stay out of sight. Peeking from behind the nearest building Kakashi tried to get a better look at the knights and could see the subtle signs of them breathing as the usual frost breath emitted from where their mouths would be under the helmets.

"Well that throws the idea of them being frozen to death out the window but if they have no chakra then what are they …?"

"Beings from another world that have emerged thanks to the timestream of this reality momentarily colliding with another."

Kakashi jumped and turned around with a kunai in his hand only to meet Natsu's eyes.

"Can you not do that," he hissed as Natsu smiled in amusement.

"Sorry it's been awhile since I've seen you Kakashi I forgot you jump at things."

"What do you mean you only left like an hour ago?"

"That's from your point of view but tell me do you see anything different about me?"

Kakashi gave Natsu a once over and noticed he was wearing a black suit with a red and blue striped tie, he also wore a white and black overcoat that seemed tattered at the bottom and had singe marks across it.

"The coat is the same one I wore in the war but the suit is new, suits are nice, quite classy. Anyway for you it's been an hour but for me it's been a year, upon asking for help I was forced to learn everything I'd need myself to sort messes like this out from a … less than sane individual," Natsu said with a slight shudder.

"Wait so you can figure out what's going on now?"

"Yeah pretty much I'm not the greatest expert in the field of TimeSpace Cross Contamination Theory especially when you throw other scenarios such as the consequences of the Rule of Realms in there but I can pick what's wrong after a few glances. So let's see what's going on with these knights shall we?"

To Kakashi's shock Natsu just casually walked out in front of the knights who immediately pointed their lances at him.

"Oh come on now that's not very nice I haven't even said anything yet I just have a few questions for you lot then I'll be on my way is that alright?"

The knights didn't respond prompting Natsu to sigh as the lances began to melt with Kakashi feeling a noticeable increase in the temperature all around him.

"So it seems you lot are a type of Ice Homunculi … such a weird word that, Homunculi, or is it Homunculus I can't remember. Anyway Kakashi these things aren't truly alive they are living constructs made of ice an impressive feat in Ice Engineering if that actually exists but not recognizable as sentient life since they cannot perform tasks other than the ones they are given permission to do."

"W-what?"

"Ah don't worry about it I'll explain it later but for now let's explore, oh right go fetch the Genin this is the big battle isn't it?"

Natsu stopped just before the spot the Ice Homunculi were standing and tapped the air as a shimmer of bright blue appeared in the spot he touched as his eyes narrowed.

"Hmm this is interesting it's definitely not natural but that's … that's technology this world shouldn't have …"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh your still here Kakashi I thought you were going to get the Genin, and what I mean well I don't know yet."

"Uh …"

"Don't mind my rambling I'm still trying to figure things out should be sorted in a minute."

Kakashi just gave Natsu another confused look before taking off back to the nearby church leaving Natsu to turn his attention back towards the strange barrier.

"Alright then a barrier thinking it can block my way, cute but ultimately futile. When my curiosity is peaked don't expect me to just sit back and let things play out, now show me what you are hiding," Natsu said as he channelled a concentrated amount of Crash Magic into his finger and tapped the barrier again.

Cracks began forming in the air which quickly began spreading over the entire castle like a dome followed by an audible cracking noise. As the barrier shattered Natsu paused noticing the entire staircase was covered in Ice Homunculi all of which had immediately begun walking towards him.

"Ah so that's what you were hiding …"

Natsu Sensei!"

Without taking his eyes off the slowly advancing horde of Ice Homunculi Natsu felt the presence of Team Seven plus Yukie arrive.

"What the hell happened I left you for less than two minutes," Kakashi cried as Natsu shrugged.

"They were always there the barrier just prevented us from seeing them which begs the question of what's so precious back here …"

"That's a lot of those things how are we supposed to get past," Sasuke asked as Natsu grinned.

"Well they are made of Ice and you have the Monarch of Fire with you so …"

"The what?"

"DOES NO ONE KNOW ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD, fine whatever just sit back and enjoy the ride kids," Natsu grumbled as his arms became coated in flame.

"You set yourself on fire," Yukie gasped prompting Natsu to sigh.

"Just stand back if you don't want your flesh seared from your bones alright," Natsu said as he motioned forward as a sea of flame began racing up the stairs melting the Ice Homunculi and the snow in the surrounding area much to the shock of everyone present.

"Teach me that jutsu," Sasuke demanded as Natsu smacked him on the head.

"I've already told you my power can't be taught get it through that thick skull of yours! Alright now the path is open O brave Princess where is the throne room?"

"Why the throne room?"

"Well tyrannical rulers usual wait there for the opposing force right?"

"Let's just get going," Kakashi sighed as he shook his head at the logic.

"Yeah Kakashi's right let's go!"

The group advanced up the stairs reaching the summit only to be met with a large group of Snow nin. Where Team Seven and Yukie stopped in their tracks Natsu just moved forward and tore right through the nin in his way leaving the rest to his comrades.

"Oi Natsu Sensei where are you going," Naruto cried as Natsu just gave him a grin before vanishing through a nearby window.

"Just when we need him and he goes and runs off," Kakashi sighed as the four got into a protective circle around Yukie.

" _ **Don't worry about Natsu he'll be there if you really get into a bind but for now just have faith in your own abilities and work together with the Uchiha and Hatake. None of these nin seem overly powerful but remember that numbers can overwhelm if you aren't careful.**_ "

Naruto simply nodded at Kurama's words as the Snow nin moved to attack, Kakashi immediately vanished having already killed several nin with his superior speed and was moving towards another group leaving the Genin to guard Yukie.

"Naruto we'll have to work together to fend them off you think you can handle that," Sasuke said in a moment of seriousness to which Naruto responded with a stiff nod. "Good now make some Shadow Clones and have them dive into the enemy to throw them off so we can gain the element of surprise!"

"Right I'm on it, **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

A large smoke cloud appeared as hundreds of Naruto's charged forth and began to overwhelm the rookie Snow nin with the real Naruto and Sasuke fending off the oncoming kunai and shuriken.

Eventually the Snow nin began to overwhelm the Shadow Clones prompting Naruto and Sasuke to leap into action, Naruto leapt into action first harnessing the small amount of Devil's Aura to give himself as much of an advantage as possible.

"Naruto get down," Sasuke shouted as Naruto instinctively ducked tossing kunai in all directions.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

A large fireball sailed over Naruto's head colliding with a group of Snow nin who were closing in on Naruto. Naruto began engaging a Chunin in Taijutsu until Kakashi sailed by slitting his throat and moving onto another target.

The fight didn't last more than five minutes as Team Seven expertly eliminated their targets, as the dust cleared and the group returned to Yukie's side they realized Sakura was frozen stiff and shaking.

"Oi Sakura are you … are you alright," Naruto asked receiving nothing in response.

"It's just like in Wave," Kakashi sighed. "Sakura's just gone into shock probably because she wasn't expecting things to get so bloody and violent. There isn't a lot we can do right now to help her so we'll have to get her out of here. Yukie I know we asked you to lead us to Doto but is there any place that you could think we could hide out in around here until Sakura is able to pull herself together?"

"Probably my quarters would be the safest I doubt Doto would want to go in there after finding out I have the necklace on me."

"Alright lead us there, you two stay on guard while I carry Sakura."

Naruto and Sasuke both acknowledged Kakashi's order as the group made their way into the palace.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu had quickly made his way through the castle dispatching all the Ice Homunculi and Snow nin in his path until he came across the one place he was searching for, the throne room. Inside there were several life signs with a man clearly sitting on the throne looking rather bored.

"HAH I knew the guy would be here in your face Kakashi!"

Walking inside the doors swung shut as two Snow nin darted towards him from both corners of the room. Without even taking his eyes off the man on the throne Natsu grabbed them by the necks and smashing them into the floor knocking them out upon impact.

"I'd heard there was a particularly strong opponent among the Konoha nin, but an outsider was unexpected …"

"Outsider?"

"Don't play dumb with me I can tell you are like them, from another world I mean. The way you look, the way you dress and the way you fight all give it away. Am I mistaken?"

"All right I'll give you that much I'm not from here but let me ask you this, the knowledge you hold is something of an impossibility in this world as is the tech so are you truly the man known as Doto?"

"Doto you say, that fool who supposedly runs this country no that definitely isn't me holding such a meagre title as Daimyo is beneath one such as I. I come from a greater power lost to legend that is on the cusp of returning to greatness eager to topple this strange unification that has been formed at the Dragon King's downfall."

Natsu tensed at the reference to Achnologia and was now fully on alert with any hint of playfulness all but discarded.

"Ah it seems I have your attention in earnest now son of Igneel."

"How do you know that name, who the hell are you!"

"Has the current Devil of this land informed you of the legacy of this reality, the history behind the current state of the world?"

"You mean the group of Gods and Devils that fled from the war between the two factions yes he told me, you aren't saying that-!"

The man began to shimmer as a disguise fell away revealing a pale man with eyes similar to the Hyuga, he was dressed in a simple white robe that had strange markings he had never seen before and a strange rod shaped item in his hand that felt like it existed yet did not at the same time.

"There isn't any point hiding who I am from you Natsu Dragneel saviour of the higher realms, last of the Hybrid or so you believe."

"What did you just say …"

"We have been waiting in the dark beyond the watchful eye of creation biding time and power for the prophesized moment you see. When Time wails so shall the Otsutsuki Sect shall emerge to lay claim to the ruined realities and watch over all as the one God!"

"The Otsutsuki Sect but I thought Otsutsuki was the name of the one who gave this world its ability to use what they call Chakra, the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya granted them the power if I'm not mistaken?"

"Ah yes Kaguya the strongest and weakest of us all, the outcast who was banished to live the life of a mortal after failing to lead us to the promised land. Yes Kaguya Otsutsuki is our genesis I suppose you could say, one who gave us all true yet ungrateful life. We who were born of the God Aura yet as corrupt as the Devil's own cast out the one who allowed us our very survival but oh did she strike back in her own cruel way …"

"What did she do?"

"This planet was never meant to be important holding only the lowliest of mortals not worth batting an eye at. All worlds in this reality were to be repurposed into seedbeds, entire planets converted into pure and untainted God's Aura to be consumed by our Sect. Kaguya as our leader has consumed hundreds of worlds gifting her with unique and frightening powers never before seen however when she failed to share the gift we rebelled."

"And confined her to this world … not the story I've heard about her. So where does the Ten Tails fit into all this?"

"Ah yes the Ten Tails, watchdog of Devil's Gate and one of the most barbaric weapons ever deployed in the war. Taking her banishment without so much as a whisper Kaguya immediately constructed a device known as a Shinju Pillar, Tree as the local texts call it, and grew the fruit to absorb the God's Aura of this planet. Unfortunately Kaguya wasn't suited to the life of a mortal and saw the barbaric wars these people were having and chose to make a stand and it was this moment that shifted fate itself to place events in motion that would shake the foundations of this reality to its core."

"She created the Ten Tails?"

"No she did not create the beast rather her foolish children did, the tale becomes more factual the further along you go with the children taking her power but unleashing the beast with her son Hagoromo sealing the beast within himself and all that. The specifics are not important but what is important is that he split the Ten Tails into the Tailed Beasts this world knows today forever cutting off access to the God's Aura of this world and allowing the aura to flow freely through nature itself."

"So then you want the Tailed Beasts?"

"That isn't my job I'm merely a scout surveying the planet for threats of which I have found one, you. My other job however was to find another relic that was left behind following an even greater war before the one between the Gods and Devils one which resides under this very castle as we speak."

The man slowly rose from his throne as he used the strange rod and pointed at a large machine in the left hand corner of the room that seemed inactive for the moment.

"That device there was constructed to awaken the relic from its ancient slumber but the key was stolen from me by the girl, Yukie Fujikaze, daughter of the foolish Daimyo who thought he could defy God."

"You refer to your sect as one person and even yourself as merely God not THE Gods like everyone else does. Why is that?"

"I refuse to divulge such sensitive information as that however I will leave you with this Hybrid. The Otsutsuki Sect is but one mind and body dedicated to our ultimate goal of sitting atop the throne with our leader at its head. Now I believe the time for this rather fascinating talk is over it is time to awaken the beast below don't you?"

"But you just said you needed the necklace for that but Yukie isn't here," Natsu asked confused when he heard laughter from behind him.

Spinning around there was a man holding Yukie hostage with a kunai at her throat as she looked pleadingly into Natsu's eyes for any hope of rescue.

"My dearest relative is right here you see Konoha trash and the necklace is once again in our possession!"

"So you must be Doto," Natsu growled as he attempted to step forward only for Doto to press the kunai into Yukie's neck.

"Ah ah careful now we wouldn't want any slip ups would we? Now you stay right there as my Master uses the necklace …"

The necklace seemed to simply levitate out of Doto's grasp and over to the strange man who let it gently drop into his hand before rather violently shattering it revealing a simple light blue crystal from the base of the necklace.

"At last my mission can be completed …"

Walking toward the machine the man placed the crystal into a small slot as the entire construct roared to life and the entire ground began to shake with the man looking back to him with a small smile.

"And so my task is complete," he said as his eyes glowed the traditional Galaxy Blue representative of the Gods only with a strange symbol for the iris unlike any he'd seen before and retaining that strange greyish tinge as well. "Ramashiki Otsutsuki that is my name Hybrid, remember it for when we inevitably cross paths again."

With a shimmer he vanished just as the sound of chirping birds could be heard and Kakashi came flying through the window with a lightning based attack poised at Doto's back.

Doto who had already lost his footing from the tremors had pushed Yukie into the arms of Natsu and focused on dodging the attack from Kakashi. Before Kakashi could connect the attack the throne room split in half forcing Natsu to pick up Yukie bridal style and use his head to support Kakashi as the entire palace flipped sideways as if it were being simply opened.

Using Kakashi as a sort of meat shield Natsu smashed through the windows that were above him and flew into the air much to the horror of both Yukie and Kakashi who sustained a few minor cuts and wasn't too happy at being used as a ram.

"This is bad," Natsu muttered under his breath. "There isn't anywhere safe to put you down but the town is the closest, look after the Princess Kakashi and I'll go fetch the Genin if I can."

"If you can, what's going on exactly," Kakashi all but demanded as a loud roar shook the entire area as all the snow and even the blizzard itself began to fly toward the crack in the earth below.

" _ **Natsu are you sensing this,**_ " Kurama roared frantically as Natsu simply responded with a mental grunt of confirmation " _ **Naruto won't survive something like this and neither will the other brats, come to the back left of the castle and blow a hole in the roof and I'll handle things from there!**_ "

"Understood," Natsu said as he placed Yukie and Kakashi on the ground before flying off toward the now falling castle at top speed charging up a powerful punch that blew the entire roof off the building revealing the terrified Genin.

" _ **Alright I'm going to have Naruto place all the aura I can give him without killing him into his legs and he's going to jump up to you with the Uchiha and Haruno alright!**_ "

"Kurama you can't Doto is coming for you," Natsu said sharply as he watched Naruto turn his attention to the crazed man who seemed to be laughing almost manically as the two crossed kunai. "Is the Uchiha able to assist?"

" _ **He sustained serious damage from defending both Naruto and the Haruno from the initial shockwaves that sent him flying through several brick walls he isn't likely to be doing much of anything. Take him and the Haruno to Hatake while I aid Naruto to combat this crazed human!**_ "

"Are you sure Naruto can handle that?"

" _ **Worst comes to worst we can just flood his system with Devil's Aura and he can tear the bastard to shreds though he'll be out of commission for a few weeks.**_ "

"Fine I'll leave him in your hands," Natsu said as he dived down next to Sakura who was shaking in absolute horror, this time unlike all the others he could sympathize since this wasn't any ordinary occasion.

"You," Sasuke said weakly as Natsu knelt down to examine him quickly.

"I'm here to get you and Haruno out so where are your injuries?"

"Where aren't they," Sasuke chuckled as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"If we weren't in this situation I might have laughed at that Uchiha, I have to pick you up so if you are injured all over it'll hurt like a bitch alright."

"I'm an Uchiha I'll be-!"

"Not the time, oi Haruno your ride is here so jump on my back and don't let go whatever you do ok!"

Sakura didn't even second guess her actions as she performed Natsu's instructions almost robotically. Kneeling down he picked up Sasuke who let out a momentary gasp of pain before solidifying his face in a snarl.

Alright hold on," Natsu said as he shot up in the air seeing Naruto fighting Doto rather viciously no doubt due to Kurama's influence as he shot toward the location he dropped Kakashi.

Landing he gently placed the Uchiha on the ground who let loose an audible grunt with Kakashi and Yukie running toward them.

"Sasuke is badly injured so be careful moving him, Haruno is basically a robot so just use basic demands. Naruto is fighting Doto and I wasn't able to get to him in time-!"

A sudden chill swept the entire area as a thick blast of ice froze the entire city over with only the area Natsu was remaining free since his Crash Barrier shattered the attack on contact.

"Right now it's time I actually did my job," Natsu said standing up and looking toward the ruins of the palace where large icicles the size of small mountains were sprouting up slowly forming a strange formation.

"Natsu what is that thing you seem to know what it is," Yukie asked rather shaken as Natsu sighed looking over his shoulder at the group.

"What you see before you is a relic before the age of the Gods and Devils and a being of frightening power, I've fought two of these beings in my time and both nearly killed me. I may hold an elemental advantage over this one but I could probably still die if I am distracted in any way so I ask you all to just run as far as you can from the battle site."

"Yeah but what actually is it," Sasuke said through grit teeth as he clutched his shattered ribs.

"That is the being that created the concept of Ice and no I'm not joking, the being that is currently preparing to unleash its power onto this world … is the Ice Titan."

With that Natsu vanished having taken off to the battlefield with his full speed leaving the stunned and shocked group behind.

 **So I think that's a great introductory boss for Natsu to encounter don't you? Also you'll probably have noticed by now that time is going to be brought up A LOT since as I established in the last volume it flows differently in several places so yeah just keep track of whenever Natsu disappears and reappears since he may have been gone for much longer than you think …**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. The Ice Titan

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **I don't need to update the poll rankings since it is the same you know since only like a day has passed but I'm letting you all know anyway.**

 **Now onto the usual stuff.**

 **Etherious X – Here are my responses to your things that bother you.**

 **In the case of MC's being treated like fools or being left out of the loop because they are seen as weak or otherwise incompetent I believe that if a character is clearly confident in themselves and has actual feats backing up why they should be treated properly then they deserve that mutual respect however I also believe that people who know nothing about the MC also should have a level of mutual respect that we as human beings all would afford others.**

 **That isn't to say they obviously will as human nature clearly dictates but I base that off my own personal beliefs simply put show respect toward others and get respect in kind, basic but its how I've always been. I have applied that philosophy to Natsu in many respects simply because I feel that is how it would be in the real world.**

 **Using your example of the meeting between Natsu and Hiruzen as an example I went into it with the mindset that Hiruzen is a veteran of two world wars, deals with the Elders, Council and village crap and would be an excellent judge of others who is willing to show respect off the gate. Natsu went into the meeting knowing he was above them but was still willing to respect their laws and customs simply because he morally would do such a thing.**

 **Both of them easily knew where the other stood as Natsu was honest and even gave a brief demonstration to back his claim up and Hiruzen not being a fool thanks to his background obviously complied. Now if he had of met with the Tsuchikage or the Raikage let me tell you that meeting would have come to blows real fast since both Onoki and A believe themselves to be far superior to others and Natsu wouldn't have taken their usual crap.**

 **In regards to pairing I mean I like pairings if the character being paired with the main character is given significant development throughout the story. I also dislike Jerza because it feels like one of the most ridiculous pairings out of the lot honestly Jellal getting Erza after what he did was absolute garbage in my opinion people can defend it all they want but the level of torment he put Erza through only to win her in the end is simply not right.**

 **As for Nalu my thoughts on it are this, it was the obvious choice for Mashima to go with because she was the typical 'from day one' main female character with the chiqued moments with Natsu all throughout the series. Lisanna was kind of interesting but was ruined when she was brought back because it not only removed what was a solid tragic backstory for the guild as a whole but ultimately proved that the main series truly had no consequence and characters could never truly be killed off.**

 **So when I think of pairings I will often never pick the established one and spoiler alert that means Naruto won't end up with Hinata though I will admit that pairing is actually done way better than Natsu and Lucy.**

 **As for a harem the only real reason I haven't full on dived into doing a harem for this series is because I'm not quite confident enough to think I could pull it off yet. I have considered it multiple times since people started asking around part one and personally I like a good harem story provided it isn't MC has literally name any smoking hot female from X series.**

 **For MC strength I like a character who is somewhere around the top but always has people above him. Natsu where he is now is at a stage where he can stomp most people but there will still be fights that can give him a run for his money and people can cry about me depowering him all they want but at the end of the day MC's get depowered all the time especially in Shonen like Bleach and Hunter X Hunter to name a few its by no means a new phenomenon.**

 **What I'm going for now is more of an exploration of other worlds stories with a twist with a few good fights along the way sort of deal which I think is perfect for Natsu and I enjoy evolving the story as more and more people pour their ideas into it making it into something great.**

 **But yeah don't worry I wouldn't consider it a rant you've been around basically from jump feel free to leave massive walls of writing I'll read it I mean it's the least I can do right and if you want to go more in depth we can just PM about it haha.**

 **ChaosofTime – I tried accessing it from the app but sadly I wasn't able to find it anywhere so I'd just use the PC if you can though funnily enough if you log into the site on your phone and switch to desktop mode it's the PC layout so hope that helps if you can't access the PC one!**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar – YES that's exactly how I feel I mean I wouldn't have all of you here if you weren't interested in the way I was handling the story and I always say people can always leave a review and offer their thoughts on ways to improve but they are always going on without actually adding anything constructive to the table.**

 **As for the Tsunade making Natsu a leg when he had the leg severed it was severed with Anti and the reason he can't regenerate it like normal is because the Anti has essentially coated the stump of his leg with Anti that will kill off any life that tries to grow from it. When Natsu makes that artificial leg it isn't forming from the stump its more coiling from his knee and leaving the space around the stump open since it would kill off anything it touched if you get what I mean.**

 **Perhaps once he gets some form of Anti control I could do that so keep an eye out in the future.**

 **Ouroborousdragon – Yeah my whole take on the way time works was partially based on the way it works in Doctor Who. But I would also add that by one shotting all the villains and dominating everything he would end up being Kaguya 2.0 for the Naruto world where they become heavily reliant on him being unable to do anything for themselves and there wouldn't be any Hagoromo and Hamura to dethrone him so it would just be a bunch of weak humans getting Natsu to save them from everything stunting their growth as a species.**

 **As for how the world will react to Natsu's power well that will be enjoyable to write trust me haha!**

 **Alright now on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Ice Titan**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu landed at the foot of the ruined palace steps as a chilling wind floated down them coating them with a crackling blue sheet of ice. Natsu looked up to see the strange icicles that had been sprouting from the ground contained a larger one with a humanoid being within.

Before he had a chance to approach cracks began to appear in the icicle as it shattered revealing a human looking woman who wore a simple cloth to cover her modesty. The woman also had shards of ice sprouting from her body and her breath seemed to freeze the very air before her as she looked down to see Natsu staring back up at her.

She motioned for him to ascend as Natsu appeared before her in but a moment something that didn't even phase the Titan who simply gazed into his eyes.

"The blood of my brethren lies on your hands would you be so kind as to tell me the names of the ones you killed?"

"Fire and War," Natsu replied as the Titan smiled momentarily before slowly pacing over to one of the icicles and placing a hand on its smooth surface.

"So you do not know of their true names I suppose such a thing is to be expected of the losers in a war we were never destined to win …"

"You all have names I thought you all were the physical manifestation of the element you use which is where all sub categories of it come from today?"

"As written by the victor sadly," the Titan sighed. "The Fire Titan was named Prometheus and the War Titan Pallas not that their names truly matter anymore having been slain."

"And what's your name?"

"You wish to know my name before we inevitably do battle young one … very well I believe you killing two of my kin earns you this right. My true name is Hydros Titan of Ice."

"Sounds more like a name for the Water Titan but it's a nice name either way."

The Titan gave Natsu a small smile as she looked out upon the city below.

"This land has been fertilized by my power for generations and is forever changed for it, these lowly human mortals were able to survive in the conditions my slumbering form provided them and for that they deserve the ultimate reward. The gift of eternal life and beauty as they are frozen in time by my unending ice, do you not agree such a fate would be best for all humankind?"

"If you want me to be brutally honest Hydros I say if there are those who desire such a fate then let them have it but be it by their own doing not your own."

"Do you not like the cold; do you shy away from its loving embrace?"

"My first true element was Fire so obviously the two don't go well together and it means that I never truly feel the effects of Ice take hold."

"I see so you are like Prometheus though you are much nicer than he was it saddens me we are fated to battle …"

"You sound like you don't really want to fight I mean we don't have to-."

"We must do battle because within you I sense both the God and the Devil Aura, as nice and dare I say handsome you are we could never coexist in the same reality without coming to blows."

"Well the same could be said of almost anyone anywhere so I mean you could always just not fight me?"

"I'm afraid it is the way of things but it makes me happy knowing that there are higher beings out there that are willing to prove themselves different. What is your name gentle one?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm what's known as a Hybrid, a half God half Devil," Natsu replied as the Titan nodded in understanding.

"Such a being was inevitable in the end but impressive nonetheless, young Hybrid before we do battle allow me one last act if you would be so kind?"

"Last act?"

"I have been sealed beneath this city for longer than I will ever truly know with this being the first freedom I've had since the war. I wish to skate on the ice once more before I enter a fight to the death I have a one in two chance of either living or dying so may I?"

"I don't see why not if you won't attack me then I won't, any particular place in mind?"

"There is a large lake that stretches for hundreds of miles nestled in between the mountains I wish to go there," the Titan said as she opened up a portal motioning for Natsu to follow.

As the two emerged from the portal Natsu realized she wasn't kidding about the size of the lake with the pair emerging at its centre with the mountains being just barely visible in the distance.

Hydros began to pace forward as the bottom of her feet became covered in ice that took the shape of small blades and she began gracefully gliding around the lake doing various twirls and spins with even a flip or two.

"That looks quite fun," Natsu said after awhile as the Titan smiled.

"Indeed I used to do this all the time mostly when I was allowed to usher in Ice Ages across certain worlds in times of cleansing and preservation, would you like to try?"

"Sure why not I'm always up for trying new things," Natsu said as Hydros waved her hand and the same sharp ice began to form at the bottom of his feet.

"Try not to direct any of that Fire of yours there I don't know if it would melt them or not."

Natsu was too busy figuring out how to not wobble as he slowly made his way towards Hydros who giggled in amusement.

"You need to simply act like you are sliding forward just one foot at a time; well that's how I do it anyway. Here watch what I do."

Hydros began slowly skating forward as Natsu eyed her movements closely and quickly began to emulate them as he began to pick up speed.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it, now for the tricks!"

"Hold on I just learned how to skate forward I don't even know how to stop!"

"Why stop when you are having so much fun," Hydros said cheerfully as she did circles around him. "Come on just try copying some of these moves!"

Although he had no idea what he was doing Natsu couldn't deny he was having fun as he began to emulate some of the basic moves the Titan was performing with a grin beginning to worm its way onto his face.

"See now you're getting it!"

"You know this isn't too bad I don't know why I've never tried it before."

Hydros skated up alongside him taking his hand as the two began to skate at speeds far beyond the human level with the mountainside flying by at blinding speed.

Just as they were about to hit the edge of the lake they had suddenly turned around and were zooming back the other way with Hydros giggling away almost innocently it actually made Natsu feel bad for her being a Titan.

She was clearly unlike the ones he'd heard about and the ones he'd fought being a Titan that was more into having fun than anything else. As he looked at her rather unique appearance he noticed that some of her hair was actually small icicles and she had a small tiara of ice something he probably wouldn't have noticed had she not allowed him this close.

Then it suddenly struck him at how open she was being as the two reached the edge of the frozen lake on the opposite side this time not turning around and tumbling into a heap in the snow.

Natsu was surprised as she ended up on top of him as she looked into his eyes almost lost in a strange gaze still giggling slightly as he shifted somewhat uncomfortably underneath her. The next thing he knew she had closed the distance between them and was kissing him rather passionately as he simply froze with shock.

' _WHAT THE FUCK!'_

Pushing her head back slightly he looked into her eyes and saw a look Erza used to always give him right after they had kissed and was confused beyond belief.

"Uh what is this you said we were gonna have to fight and now your kissing me like a lover, not to be rude but isn't that a little bit forward to say the least keeping the whole fight to the death thing out of it?"

"I know it is rather forward and two beings like us should never act in such a manner but your power is almost intoxicating I could drown in it forever …"

"What?"

"You currently mask most of your power but what is left is so full of life and passion, love and care, I've never felt such emotions before it almost warms my heart."

"But we just met like half an hour ago?"

"I believe there is a saying somewhere that goes love at first sight, this must be one of those scenarios. We who are polar opposites being Fire and Ice, Titan and Hybrid, two forbidden lovers who should never have been …"

"Lovers … alright look-!"

"I know it's hard but I feel something within you that is far more than any Titan ever possessed, you are the man I choose Natsu Dragneel."

' _Is she insane we barely know each other and she's acting like we're lovers where did this even come from I mean we were just ice skating now she's about ready to jump me!'_

"But you said because you were a Titan and I was a Hybrid coexistence was impossible I don't understand why you suddenly changed your mind?"

"Does one need a reason when they fall head over heels in love," Hydros sighed nuzzling into Natsu's neck as he again shifted awkwardly.

"Uh yes and a pretty big one considering the circumstances surrounding what happened earlier," Natsu replied as she raised her head and placed both hands on his cheeks.

"Inconsequential, now then let us celebrate our new relationship … take me here in the snow Natsu," Hydros purred as the only cloth covering her seemed to vanish leaving her completely exposed and Natsu to begin panicking.

"Ok uh Hydros look I think this has gone a little too far," Natsu said as he pushed her off of him and began to inch back only for her to believe this was all part of some act he was putting on as she stood up and pinned him down by placing a foot on his chest.

"Oh I see you're a little nervous but don't worry I want our first time to be full of passion …"

"Ok look Hydros this needs to be said before this goes on any further alright you're a gorgeous woman, Titan, humanoid, whatever but I've known you for less than an hour we can't seriously do this."

Instead of listening this only seemed to spur Hydros on as she again straddled him this time pinning his arms to the ground and getting within an inch of his face planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Yes you are just the man I'm looking for …"

"Did you not listen to me Hydros I said I'm not doing this," Natsu said a little more forcefully as he tried to throw her off of him only to end up rolling on top of her instead as she held onto him with a vice grip of steel prompting her to giggle.

"So you like a little rough play during sex I can get down with that …"

"Look I'm trying to be polite here if you don't let me go I will have to use force and please don't make me do that."

Instead of getting the same response Hydros relented and let him go allowing Natsu to now sit upright.

"Listen I'm sorry but a little ice skating isn't really enough time to get to know someone let alone decide to have sex with them I mean some people are into that sort of thing but not me you see … I …"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"What?"

"Why won't you be mine?"

"Well there are several reasons …"

"Like what," Hydros said suddenly in his face with an iron gaze that made him shiver in fear.

"Uh well for one I have a wife and child I'm hoping to one day meet again and-!"

"So there's another girl is there … what does she have that I don't, you can't even go back there why does it matter who you get with anywhere else!"

Natsu froze at her statement with his own iron gaze now boring into her as he slowly stood up.

"I never mentioned that I couldn't go back to my world to see my family again so how do you know that?"

Hydros looked shocked that she had slipped up and let out an ear piercing shriek as her body shattered sending razor sharp shards of ice out in all directions many of which cut Natsu who was right in front of her as it happened.

"You should have just played along!"

Turning around he saw Hydros rising from the frozen lake but her skin had a bluish hue to it with the icicles now forming strange arm and leg blade like protrusions and a strange looking armor that really only covered her modesty.

"So what was the plan then Hydros I mean why seduce me?"

"I know what you are Natsu the child of a Titan and Hybrid would be the ultimate warrior, I would have given you anything you wanted and in return you supply me with the ability to breed them!"

"That is actually fucked up," Natsu said shaking his head. "And here I actually found myself liking you for a little bit, what a shame."

Natsu's eyes began to glow the traditional Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue colour as he activated his Hybrid's Aura. Massive pillars of flame began to burst from behind Natsu as he began showing off in an attempt to intimidate his opponent which sadly failed.

"If I can't have the ultimate gene then no one can, to think within minutes of my resurrection the perfect opportunity to strike back at the Gods and Devils was there only to act the gentleman and refuse casual sex of all things!"

"Maybe you should learn better seduction techniques instead of all that crap you just pulled back there," Natsu countered as a massive blast of ice shattered against his Crash Barrier. "I'll see you sent to the same hell the other Titan's I've slain are at Hydros mark my words on that one …"

"You will soon learn not to mess with me Hybrid," the Titan said as Natsu felt a slash across his face followed by ice shards bursting from the wound as he blocked the return strike from Hydros.

"You must be mentally disturbed to act like this so killing you is probably for the best," Natsu said as he punched her in the face sending her skidding across the ice followed by a streaming torrent of flame from his right hand that spread out like a fan.

The Ice Titan responded by blowing a powerful gust of wind that slowly began to freeze the flames much to Natsu's shock forcing him to release the attack leaving behind the frozen attack.

"Fine you want to play like that then I'll oblige you but don't get mad when you're nothing but a puddle once it's all said and done!"

Smashing his fist into his chest a set of purple runes began to appear as Natsu vanished from sight. Moments later the Ice Titan found herself being sent flying into one of the nearby mountains only to be kneed in the back and sent crashing into its peak.

" **Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Letting loose a torrent of black and purple flame the entire peak of the mountain was washed away by a sea of flame. Deactivating the runes as he felt his cells beginning to vibrate Natsu slowly descended only to see a massive blue claw emerge from the inferno followed by the same roar he'd heard before encountering the Titan.

"I wonder if this is your true form …?"

Although the flames were not frozen or extinguished the Titan emerged from the flames seemingly only slightly wounded as it let loose an ear piercing roar before looking right at Natsu.

Eight bright blue circles appeared as large icicles were sent hurdling in his direction followed by a ninth circle that fired a blast of condensed ice right at him. Natsu was surprised at the sudden increase in ferocity from Hydros but wasn't all that surprised at the power on display having fought with such several times.

"So that's how it's gonna be huh, fine let's see how you handle the big boy attacks. **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Roar!** "

An attack four times larger than the one he'd unleashed earlier clashed with the condensed ice Hydros had sent Natsu's way and was slowly pushed back forcing the Titan to move as it leapt off the mountaintop shaking the earth as it landed.

The Titan made a swinging motion as a blade made of ice swiftly formed in its hand; the blade was easily larger than a mountain as it took a vertical swing at Natsu. Easily evading the attack Natsu watched as the attack created a large fissure further than he could see before it was filled with a large wall of ice.

"Yeah I don't trust my arm blades to clash with something like that but luckily I've got just the tool to use. **Requip: Sword Of The War Titan!** "

In his right hand emerged the sword he'd not used since the war against Ahnkseram having placed it into his Requip space after destroying Ahnkseram's own sword. The sword was still the same straightsword that it had been after Natsu had altered it numerous times luckily this should suit his needs just fine.

" _ **You hold Pallas' Sword,**_ " Hydros roared seemingly infuriated at the mere presence of the blade as she brought her own down vertically once again forcing Natsu to channel as much aura as he could into the blade as he launched himself toward the oncoming mountainous blade.

The two blades clashed as the Hybrid's Aura fought against the Titan's Aura with neither one gaining much headway.

"Man I'm kind of glad I kept this thing around you just can't break this thing …"

The same couldn't be said of the sword in Hydros' possession as it began to show slight cracks at the point of impact. Sending out a blast of chilling icy wind blowing Natsu back she threw the sword at him knowing it was likely to break any moment anyway.

Natsu blocked the sword with his own as he redirected himself around the spinning mountain and launched himself at the Titan ignoring the massive explosion as the sword embedded itself into the side of one of the mountains.

Dispelling his sword back to his Requip space Natsu coated his fists in black and purple flames as he used a punch from Hydros to gain extra speed and appeared at her fearsome face.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Nova Fists!** "

Natsu began laying into her face with a barrage of fast yet powerful blows that sent the Titan physically stumbling back with each blow. Natsu having not paid attention to the battlefield around them was unaware that he had knocked her all the way back to the capital.

Delivering the final blow he sent her toppling onto the ruins of the palace and realized he'd messed up. Shaking his head he watched as the Titan stood back up and roared unleashing a hailstorm from above although it proved ineffective against him thanks to his Crash Barrier simply turning the deadly shards into tiny and inconsequential cubes.

"She mustn't be as strong as the ones I've fought in the past or perhaps I'm just stronger than I thought, well that slash to my face hurt a lot but even still …"

Natsu's musing gave the Titan the time to place both hands in front of her in what first appeared to be a protective stance until a bright blue circle appeared in the palm of her left hand.

" _ **You won't escape this Hybrid you will be forever frozen in hell!**_ "

Natsu watched in surprise as a flash of white appeared in his vision and he found himself frozen completely. The shock that the attack was instantaneous was overridden by the fact that the Titan was now making her way towards him intending on ending the battle here.

As the Titan made massive strides towards him the ice slowly began to show signs of melting and cracks as Natsu vented as much of his power as possible. He had to give her credit whatever this attack was it was powerful indeed.

The Titan reached down to grab the frozen Natsu but recoiled when his frozen form was surrounded by a massive pillar of flame.

"Man you almost had me there I would've died if I had been even a few seconds-!"

Natsu didn't get to finish as the Ice Titan's fist landed on his location leaving him in a deep crater looking up at her with blood spurting from his mouth, eyes and nose due to the force behind the attack.

"My back … man that makes me sound old …"

Slowly dragging himself out of the crater Natsu was forced to quickly dodge another punch followed by the ground suddenly shooting out razor sharp ice spikes that went out in all directions.

"Man I can't catch a break can I," Natsu sighed as he shot up into the sky once again. "I suppose there is one way to beat you but the humans here can say goodbye to this capital but before I do that I should probably see if Kurama is alright. Oi Kurama are you and Naruto alright?"

" _ **Oh thank the Gods you aren't dead yet, Naruto mastered my jutsu in the fight with Doto and killed him by burning his body to a crisp. The Ice Titan is still up what are you doing!**_ "

"I have an attack I used to beat one a long time ago but I need to make sure you are out of the way because this city isn't likely to survive it."

" _ **We've been fleeing with the Hatake and the Princess but how far away do we need to be exactly?**_ "

"You remember my fight with the Fire Titan in Draconia well I'm doing that again."

" _ **Why can't you just kill the Titan like you did with the War Titan it was much safer!**_ "

"I'm not at full strength remember Kurama a massive portion of my power has been scattered across time I'm lucky I even have as much power left as I do now," Natsu replied. "Look I've got no other choice if I don't wipe it away now it could spread an ice age across this world that would destroy the timeline we're currently in and Felicity would wreck me for that."

" _ **Alright I'll let Naruto know I might need to take control in order to save them just do what you need to and we can discuss the fallout afterward.**_ "

Natsu nodded as he began to amass a monstrous amount of power that didn't go unnoticed by the Ice Titan who began amassing as much Titan's Aura as she could as the entire area began to shake from the force being put out by the two.

"I really hoped to avoid fights like this again but I suppose this is what I'm destined for … well time to end things."

Summoning the War Titan's Sword back Natsu began channelling all his aura into it placing it at his hip and taking off toward the Titan. Hydros began bombarding Natsu with a barrage of ice shards and icicles that he expertly avoided thanks to his Hybrid's eyes.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Omega Graviton – Empyrean!** "

Slashing upward vertically the Ice Titan was sliced in half but began to reform herself only for a large purple coloured dome to surround not only her but the entire city and the nearby mountains.

"Shit this one is bigger than last time no doubt owed to the Hybrid's Aura, still it's over now."

" _ **What have you done!**_ "

"You can enjoy eternal torment alongside your kin the Fire Titan Hydros; this is the end for you. I told you that I would send you to hell with your kin and I shall make good on that promise!"

Looking up above her Hydros saw a large black void that back sucking in everything within the dome with only Natsu avoiding it's all consuming power. To her horror however she saw beyond the black void the massive flaming mass that was the Fire Titan simply watching the events and making no attempt to escape.

" _ **What is this horrific power!**_ "

The Ice Titan was ripped from the ground and began to fly upward along with countless other bits of debris screaming in fear and anger. Natsu felt the strain on his power as blood began to pour from his eyes, ears and nose.

Clutching his head due to the pain he abruptly halted the attack the moment the Ice Titan was safely on the other side and dropped to the ground. Debris rained down around him as he felt his eyes slowly beginning to close.

"Well at least I won't basically die from it this time so that's nice … wonder if anyone will be able to find me?"

As his eyes closed the last thing he heard was Kurama's voice in his mind but he could not make out what it was saying since he was on the verge of passing out and so he ignored it.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

As the last explosion finally died down Team Seven plus Yukie stopped and looked back at the currently falling debris that was raining down over the area that the massive Ice monster had been.

"Do you think it's over Kurama?"

" _ **It's over brat but Natsu needs help you lot need to go back and get him!**_ "

"What happened to him is he alright?"

" _ **He used up quite a lot of power sustaining his last attack over such a wide area and is currently unconscious.**_ "

"Alright if you can do that thing where you faked a note from Natsu again that would help heaps."

Kurama made a grumbling noise in acknowledgement as a note appeared in his hand much to the surprise of everyone else so he simply began reading it.

 _Beat the enemy, need help, centre of crater._

"Alright team we're heading back to get Natsu and assess the damage to the area," Kakashi said as Naruto mentally sighed in relief at how easily Kakashi decided to turn back.

The group took half an hour to reach the ruins of the capital and the entire team were frozen at the level of destruction they saw before their eyes.

"There's nothing left … it's all gone," Yukie gasped as she dropped to her knees. "All those people just … gone."

"Where do you think he is in all of that," Sasuke said from his spot on Kakashi's back as the Jonin brought himself back to reality.

"I haven't got the faintest clue Sasuke I really don't."

" _ **Let me run you to him Naruto,**_ " Kurama said as he took control of his legs and took off into the ruins much to the protest of Kakashi who wasn't able to give chase thanks to him having Sasuke on his back.

Arriving at a spot devoid of any debris Natsu lay almost peacefully face down on the ground with a pool of blood around him with a strange sword he'd never seen before embedded in the ground next to him.

" _ **Whatever you do Naruto don't touch that blade alright,**_ " Kurama said sensing Naruto's thoughts.

"Why is it dangerous?"

" _ **It feeds off of aura in order to function however a wielder must be proficient enough in it to even swing the blade and you are barely able to use a sliver of mine. If you touched that blade as you are now you could very well die.**_ "

"Oh … well I'd better see if Natsu is alright."

Walking toward Natsu's downed form Naruto carefully turned him upright noticing a distinctive slash across his face that had melting ice shards sticking out of it as the skin seemed to almost be knitting itself back together. One of his legs seemed to be missing and his eyes were fluttering under his eyelids indicating that he was either on the verge of waking or was having some kind of trouble.

Thankfully it was the former as his eyes slowly began to open meeting Naruto's own as he gave the young teen a small smile.

"Kurama bring you here?"

"Yeah he said you needed help, you really trashed the city you know," Naruto said as Natsu ran his hands across his face with the wound on his face vanishing instantly as he did much to Naruto's shock.

"I have a healing factor that allows me to heal most wounds don't freak out about it."

"W-well what about your leg?"

"Oh that's a different story I don't think anything is really gonna grow there for a long time so I just use my own power to make a leg that avoids the stump part. A powerful curse I suppose you could call it prevents it from growing back no matter what."

"Oh … so are you ok now?"

"Well aside from feeling like I've been thrown off a cliff I'm ok, out of power for the most part though."

"Do you think you could walk I kind of ran off from Kakashi Sensei so he might be getting a little worried?"

"I think I could manage that just give me a minute to make a new leg," Natsu said as tendrils began to sprout from around his knee weaving together to make a replica leg much to Naruto's fascination.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Natsu just grinned as he slowly managed to stand, placed a hand on the pommel of his blade causing it to vanish into thin air and began walking toward where he could feel Kakashi and the others.

"So how was Yukie when she saw this?"

"She's sad because so many would have died in the end," Naruto replied as Natsu hummed in agreement.

"Yeah it wasn't my intention to destroy the entire city had I have been at full power I would have wiped the Titan out rather quickly but as I am now it wasn't possible and so I had to use a last resort."

"Well she might hate you for this you know that right?"

"For basically destroying her home yeah I wouldn't blame her if she wants to hate me she can I won't hate her for it. My weakness cost her the lives of these people who would have been some of her subjects."

The two were silent as they made their way back to the others, arriving at the edge of the city crater Natsu could tell Yukie was upset whilst the others were merely shocked at his power.

"Listen I'm sorry about what happened here I fought it as best I could but I was forced to use everything I had in the end to win, I'm sorry Princess I couldn't keep my promise to you."

"Was there truly no other way," Yukie said in barely an audible whisper as Natsu knelt down to her level to look into her eyes.

"Had I not done what I did the people would have died anyway the beast was called an Ice Titan and would have started an Ice Age killing everyone for miles in all directions. I am sorry for what I did but there truly wasn't another way not without my full power."

"I see … I think you Leaf ninja should leave the Land of Snow and let me think on things," Yukie said as Natsu nodded grimly slowly standing up and turning to Kakashi.

"You know the protocol on these things what happens now?"

"Well the mission is completed so we are free to return now but …"

"The payment was left with your Hokage there is nothing more for you here," Yukie said a bit more firmly as she stood and gazed out over the destroyed city.

"Is there anywhere you want me to take you before we leave Princess I can-?"

"I think you've done quite enough Natsu … I am grateful for your aid in this crisis I'm merely coming to terms with what has happened so please just … leave."

Natsu nodded as he used the scraps of power he had left to open a portal and motioned for the others to leave, when he was the last one Natsu turned back to face Yukie once again and summoned a small flower made of flame and passed it to her.

"For all those that died by my hand I offer my sincere apologies Princess Yukie you may hate me if you wish but what I did saved the lives of countless others."

Dropping the flame flower at her feet Natsu walked through the portal appearing in the forest just outside the Leaf seeing the gates in sight. He could feel his body getting heavier indicating he had not been unconscious long enough to recover as he staggered alongside the others.

Arriving at the gate Izumo and Kotetsu were shocked at the state the team was in and called for the medic nin who arrived within minutes alongside a number of ANBU and the Hokage who was shocked to see even Natsu on deaths door.

"Natsu what in the world happened-!"

"Kakashi can explain now where the hell is Neko," Natsu growled wanting to pass out but respecting Yugao's codename in public all the same.

"Hiruzen snapped his fingers as Neko appeared beside him visibly twitching at the sight of Natsu as he collapsed into her.

"I woke before I was supposed to and need more time to recover my aura so if you would be so kind as to direct me to the home of one Yugao Uzuki I would be … most …"

Natsu passed out before he could finish speaking as blood began to seep from his eyes, ears and nose once again much to the shock of everyone present.

"Neko take him to Yugao's and watch over him please and allow no one access until I arrive is that understood?"

"By your command Lord Hokage," Neko said as she grabbed Natsu and vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving only Team Seven behind.

"Kakashi I want you in my office within the hour to explain how someone of Natsu's power is looking like that, medical team I want Sasuke Uchiha confined to intensive care for the next 48 hours and is to receive no visitors and I don't care what the Council says. Boar and Viper I want you guarding him understood?"

"As you say Lord Hokage," the two ANBU said as they vanished along with the medical team.

Hiruzen sighed as he began making his way back to the Hokage Tower dreading what was no doubt going to be a headache of epic proportions.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	9. The Dark Mind

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **The poll still has the same in votes for the moment so onto the reviews!**

 **Mukuro Kaze – About the sword remember at the end of Vol I he was tossed the sword by Erza when he was fighting against Ahnkseram and he never had a chance to give it back so he still has it from then.**

 **Hinata probably still will have that whole backstory since it isn't that bad I just plan on going a different route with it where Naruto lets her down easy because in this story post time skip Naruto won't be as dumb as he was in canon though I've yet to decide who I want him with.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Think of how Natsu jumps around in time being like how it is in Doctor who where you can choose a time, place and date and appear there. Natsu was off with the Master learning how to identify important and key events in time so he doesn't mess with them as well as other stuff like math and other stuff he has no idea about.**

 **Natsu could vanish for like 1000 years and still rock up five minutes from when he saw the Narutoverse last it's all sort of confusing when you think too hard on it but it makes general sense when you just say he can vanish for like two years and pop up anywhere because he has time on his side AKA Felicity.**

 **The Hybrid's Aura and how strong it can get well I'll give you an idea. You know how Achnologia basically one shot Natsu when he had both his and Ahnkseram's power well the Natsu that Ahnkseram summoned in which was Natsu post EOS could probably flick Achnologia and it would have seriously wounded him. He won't hit anything close to that until the around the second half of Vol IV where he ends up on the level of the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction.**

 **The name of the next Volume haha I didn't release this one's existence until like 80 chapters in but I suppose I could do that. At present it is called The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol III The Devil's Task. Hopefully that gives you hype because I've done the outline of what the first two chapters would probably be but I'm barely into this one so really the only determined factor for it is where it is set and what part of the story Natsu turns up at.**

 **Yeah really I only made this Titan kind of an introduction to give people an idea of where Natsu stands power wise and to show the Titan's are far from done in the series plus to set up the Otsutsuki Sect so when I do introduce a new Titan it'll be more of a threat for sure.**

 **ChaosofTime – I'm thinking of doing the Chunin Exams quite soon simply because I want to do the Tsunade retrieval arc sometime soon so she can take the Hokage seat since a lot of stuff I know of takes place with her as Fifth Hokage so I would say keep any eye out but there may be like a few small arcs before it I have an arc I'm thinking of doing possibly starting next chapter about a ghost that only Natsu can see thanks to his eyes that leads him to an abandoned research lab by Orochimaru where ROOT have set up shop it could be fun to do but yeah Chunin Exams expect hype.**

 **ThomasMCF – The poll is being split into parts simply because there are just so many servants in Fate that I couldn't pick a single one from the bunch so this poll is to decide what class of Servant people want then from the top three highest voted ones I will then pick a number of Servants using their real names that people can vote for from the list.**

 **So yeah it's a two part poll sorry for any confusion and as for where I got man city from I see so many people who use MCF for Manchester City Football Club in the Premier League I was just curious haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story which by the way is a little different.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Dark Mind**

 _ **/Yugao's POV/**_

The last few days had been hectic for Yugao and that was putting it mildly, Natsu returns appearing on the verge of death even collapsing into her arms as the Hokage ordered her to defend him from any potential threats however his own health seemed much more of a concern than any attempted attack.

Several hours after getting him to bed Natsu's body had begun to sweat profusely as strange ice shards began to worm their way from his body followed by a strange light show of Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue that took half a day to die down.

Just what kind of trouble had Natsu gone through the Hokage hadn't been by and she doubted she'd be able to worm the full story from him either. His condition seemed to worsen as his body often shook rather violently something that worried her greatly.

At present Yugao was in her kitchen dampening a new cloth for Natsu's forehead, though she wasn't a medic nin she knew the basics of caring for someone who was ill and Natsu presented all the signs something that surprised her given his status.

Making her way back to Natsu's room she slid the door open and made her way to the futon kneeling down and gently placing the cloth over his forehead.

"You leave for one mission and you end up like this …"

"Master will be fine you must simply have faith."

Yugao snapped her neck toward the voice only relaxing when she saw Seilah standing in the doorway looking concerned but not to the point she was.

"Do you know what's wrong with him Seilah?"

"Not only did he drain all his power being an idiot like usual but he did so after being hit with an infectious attack. Young Naruto woke him up early which delayed his body's natural healing process and then he proceeded to start making portals again which he definitely shouldn't have done," Seilah sighed as she sat down opposite Yugao.

"So he's suffering from severe exhaustion and some kind of illness?"

"Exhaustion isn't a problem usually for Master however given the events that preceded this his body is still acclimatizing to its current state having lost a significant portion of power. He will ultimately be fine however he will be receiving a scolding for such reckless action."

"Uh I don't mean to pry but Natsu said he was a … Hybrid I think, isn't he supposed to be immune from things like this?"

"The idea that higher beings can't get sick, be wounded, be defeated by mortal man and die is a preconceived notion by the mortals themselves. The very idea of Master Natsu is proof that a mortal can match the higher beings given enough drive and ability however he is far from what you would call true immortality. Does such a state exist I doubt we shall ever truly know the answer."

Yugao looked back at the unconscious form of Natsu before looking back at Seilah in confusion as something popped into her mind.

"Where were you when Natsu fought this being?"

"I was away following Master's orders and performing his regular duties I have returned to check up on him only to find him in such a state. I know you must be wondering why I wouldn't come help Natsu but the answer is Master Natsu often goes it alone opting to save as many lives as possible at the cost of his own my presence would have only been a distraction."

"Well he clearly needed some help against who or what he went up against," Yugao scoffed as Seilah shook her head.

"On the contrary Master is only in this condition because of poor choices had he simply chosen to go for the kill from the beginning he would be tired but active all the same. Master held the advantage from the beginning and simply squandered it in favour of holding back there isn't any other real reason I can conceive."

"So he's an idiot?"

Seilah smiled as she slowly rose to her feet with Yugao following suit and the two left the room as silently as possible heading down to the living room.

"I would agree on that assessment many of his cherished circle called him as such on numerous occasions. Try not to be too hard on Master when he wakes he does try his best but everyone has their ups and downs."

"Wait where are you going?"

"I still have work to do I was merely checking in to see if Master was in capable hands to which he most certainly is, goodbye for now."

Opening a portal Seilah left Yugao alone in the room for a few moments before the sound of a small fire jutsu caught her attention.

"Quite the conundrum these two are aren't they Yugao?"

"I'm still trying to get my head around them Lord Hokage," Yugao sighed as she turned to face the aged Hokage who looked decades older than before.

"I'm afraid I bring grim news the Council now knows of Natsu's existence and are demanding he be brought before them. I've been fending them off for days but Danzo is being crafty as usual."

"Do they know about his-?"

"The God like status from what I understand no however the word seems to be that they think he is a Jinchuuriki or something to which I have neither confirmed nor denied. Either way this presents a major problem since the Council will do what the Council always does and cause chaos to get what they want but Natsu is likely to just kill them all should they threaten him or speak ill of Naruto."

"With respect Lord Hokage I don't think Natsu would kill them," Yugao said slowly as she fidgeted slightly. "From what I've seen, learned and experienced with him he's a rather kind man who would prefer diplomacy before action having suffered much because of the latter."

"Except in the case of Danzo."

"To be fair he deserves everything he gets," Yugao said darkly as her eyes narrowed toward nothing in particular. "The horrific abuse of humans is almost on the level of Orochimaru!"

"I cannot argue with you there both Danzo and my former student are quite alike. Anyway I've come to see how Natsu is doing but by the looks of it he is still out of commission."

"He's gotten very ill but I think he's past the worst of it with the convulsions no longer occurring and the strange ice ceasing to expel itself from his skin. For now he just sweats a lot and sleeps."

"Hopefully he can recover before the Council get bold enough to storm the place," Hiruzen sighed as Yugao looked at him in disbelief.

"You really expect me to allow them to do that?"

"You know how this tale goes Yugao but I agree it is rather annoying, how are you handling the confinement?"

"Tending to Natsu has kept me on my feet so I can't say I've been bored."

"Would you like me to send over your friends I can allow them to join you if you wish?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea the girls would be a welcome change of pace for me but how they would react to Natsu especially Anko …"

"What do you think they would do?"

"With respect Lord Hokage we are known as the Ice Queens of Konoha for a reason I'm sure you can guess how they would each react to Natsu."

"You could always explain the situation to them?"

"Of course just tell them there is a God like being upstairs feeling a bit under the weather who I've been tending to the last few days sounds perfect," Yugao scoffed as Hiruzen sighed.

"I'm just trying to do you a favour Yugao."

"I know Lord Hokage I'm just weighing the pros and cons, I suppose you could send them but you must tell them they cannot harass Natsu he needs his rest."

"I can do that I suppose I could just include them in this house confinement mission alongside you that way it also makes things harder for the Council having four strong protectors rather than one."

"Well when you put it that way …"

"I'll have them dispatched within the hour and thank you for doing this Yugao I know Natsu would no doubt appreciate the lengths you are going to so that he may recover as best he can."

Yugao nodded as the old man disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving her alone once more as she looked upstairs wondering when the pink haired man would wake.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu had been sitting in his mindscape across from the Black Dragon that was now as tall as he was in an almost lethal staring contest. Neither one of them had moved an inch since the moment he had arrived with Natsu determined to find out if this was indeed Achnologia or not.

Deciding to make a move Natsu stood up and began to inch closer to the Dragon as she began sniffing the air in his general direction before an almost melodious voice spoke to him.

" _ **Hello Natsu.**_ "

"I knew you could speak it was just a matter of when," he replied sitting down directly in front of the Dragon who curled up once more.

" _ **Have you decided?**_ "

"Decided what?"

" _ **A name?**_ "

"You remember the last time I came here," Natsu asked slightly surprised as the Dragon hummed in acknowledgement.

" _ **I remember what came before, eternal darkness filled with rage, most still fuzzy.**_ "

"Are you saying you remember your past self!"

" _ **Fragments, slowly it returns, chilling images.**_ "

"So you feel repulsed by them?"

" _ **Sadness, pain, sorrow ... confusion.**_ "

"Confusion?"

" _ **Why would I kill, how could I continue on, questions in abundance.**_ "

"Are you unable to speak properly yet?"

" _ **Still learning pieces of language from you mind.**_ "

"The correct term for that is your just so you know."

" _ **Your … your mind. Do you have a name?**_ "

"I have thought of a few but hearing your voice only one fits now, Aava the Apocalypse Dragon that shall be your new name."

" _ **Aava … does it hold meaning?**_ "

"It does now as your name," Natsu said with a small smile. "Names can be as powerful and important as almost anything so treasure yours well."

" _ **I shall,**_ " the newly named Aava replied as Natsu gave her a slight pat on the nose. " _ **So why you here?**_ "

"You mean why are you here Aava and I'm not entirely sure I just wound up here perhaps it was fate for us to speak again who could really say."

" _ **Y-your body feels cold outside.**_ "

"You mean my real body you can sense that?"

" _ **We are linked, mental and phy-physical-ly.**_ "

"Hmm that's interesting and you said my body was cold?"

" _ **Ice Titan Hydros infecting body, own power being dir-directed to help.**_ "

"Hmm I suppose that would make sense I did technically die after beating the Fire Titan so I suppose I wouldn't have gotten to feel the after-effects of his attacks and the War Titan was more of a physical fighter using his fists and blades."

" _ **Must wake soon purple girl speaks of assass-sins.**_ "

Natsu's eyes hardened as he gave Aava another pat on the snout before standing up.

"Feel free to speak to me anytime even if I'm not here I'll listen but it seems I have work to do."

" _ **Ok.**_ "

"I'll help you learn more words and what they mean so we can have longer conversations alright so if you get stuck on a word just ask and I'll help you through it."

" _ **I would like more conv-convers-sations.**_ "

Natsu smiled as he forced his consciousness back to his body as his eyes shot open with a start. Slowly getting up he felt a small cloth fall from his head which he caught before it could touch the blanket.

"Yugao must have been taking care of me …"

Feeling sweat running down his face Natsu wiped it away noting that it was ice cold, his eyes locked onto a bucket in the corner with chunks of ice in them and he put two and two together.

"The cut on my face left ice shards in my body."

A bout of laughter could be heard downstairs as he slowly managed to drag himself to his feet. He was yet to fully recover as he felt strain on his arms and legs the likes of which he had not felt in years as he staggered into the hallway.

Stumbling downstairs he tripped on the last step and flew into the living room smacking his head on a nearby table eliciting a groan.

"Oh my god Natsu are you alright," Yugao gasped as she was at his side in moments. "I'm so sorry I should have been paying more attention!"

"I'm fine I just tripped, legs aren't working properly yet," Natsu sighed as she helped him up off the floor and into a chair.

"Oh no you've broken your nose there's blood everywhere I'll get a wet cloth!"

Dashing off into the other room Yugao left Natsu to sigh when he suddenly realized there were eyes on him.

"Uh hello," he said rather weakly. "Sorry about all this I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You must be the one Yugao was taking care of you look quite out of it," a woman with piercing red eyes said as Natsu nodded weakly.

"This is highly unusual for me I've only been sick once before in my life as a kid so I'm grateful someone is here to help me …"

Natsu was surprised when three small dogs all jumped into his lap and sat down staring at him expectantly much to the chagrin of one of the other women present.

"Oh you three what are you doing can't you see this guy is half dead right now get off him this instant!"

Instead of listening to her the dogs didn't break eye contact much to the confusion of everyone present forcing the woman to physically pull them off of him.

"I'm so sorry about that they've never done that before I swear!"

"It's fine I don't mind," Natsu sighed as Yugao came running back in with a cloth.

"Alright now hold still Natsu I just want to- NATSU!"

Natsu grabbed his nose and snapped it back into place sending more blood everywhere as he sighed in relief after an initial spike of pain.

"Sorry I just put it back in place."

"That sounded like you just snapped it!"

"Yugao I have a healing factor it'll fix itself now trust me," he sighed as she shook her head and began wiping the blood off of his face.

"Healing factor or no after I have you cleaned up you will be going straight back to bed no if's or buts about it!"

"But Yugao I-!"

The glare he received froze him into place not because of fear but of fond remembrance. Her eyes reminded him of both Elise and Erza when he used to do something the disliked and would give him the look to change his mind. Was this a female trait perhaps?

After cleaning him up Natsu was escorted back to his room and warned not to get up again until she gave him permission, another glare silenced his protests and he begrudgingly agreed to her request.

"Well I suppose she is just looking out for my wellbeing and I haven't had a sleep for myself in years so maybe I could …"

Natsu dozed off mid thought as a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

 _ **/Yugao's POV/**_

Sighing as she made her way back downstairs she placed the now bloodied cloth into a basket to be washed later and made her way back to the living room and sat down with a sigh.

"So that's Natsu huh?"

"Anko don't start …"

"WHAT I wasn't gonna say anything!"

"You totally would Anko don't deny it."

"Nai come on you should be on my side!"

"No Kurenai is right you were fantasizing the entire time Yugao was up there I could smell it."

"HANA … too much information," Yugao said blushing as the group began to laugh.

"Honestly I'm surprised at how polite he was even having broken his nose and being as sick as he was," Kurenai said taking a sip of her tea.

"So who is he exactly and where did he come from the Hokage said he's an Elite Jonin," Hana asked as the three girls leant in expecting answers.

"Well I can't tell you much since it's really personal to Natsu but I can tell you that he could probably destroy the village and everyone in it by himself if he went all out."

"No way I'm not believing that for a second there hasn't been a ninja alive who could do that since the days of Lord First and Madara Uchiha," Anko scoffed.

"He's already done it though have you heard what happened in the Land of Snow yet?"

"You mean he did that," Kurenai gasped nearly choking on her tea. "They say a man fought a monster the size of a Tailed Beast and won but the capital of Snow was destroyed along with the mountain range nearby, apparently the fires are still burning and won't go out on one of the mountains was it really him!"

"Yes Natsu is unfathomably powerful which is why I don't understand how he got so sick."

"Well people get sick all the time Yugao its nothing new even the fittest can contract something," Hana said knowingly as Yugao shook her head.

"You don't understand Natsu's different both the Hokage and even Lord Jiraiya know what I'm talking about he doesn't just get sick. Whatever he fought in the Land of Snow saved the Elemental Nations from some kind of disaster of that I'm sure especially from what I heard from Kakashi …"

"What's that closet pervert got to do with all this," Anko said now more intrigued than before.

"He was preparing to take out the target Doto but when he arrived in the throne room Natsu and a strange human who was pure white with the Byakugan but blue were having a conversation. Supposedly this man was sent here by some sort of organization and Natsu was shocked and called them something he couldn't make out."

"Sounds like a mystery that needs solving … right after I get some dango for the occasion!"

"Of course the only thing that matters is your stomach Anko what else would matter in a serious conversation," Kurenai sighed as both she and Anko stood up with Hana following suit moments later.

"You should tend to Natsu it seems he is a restless one but Yugao keep us updated and let us know if he starts making advances on you," Hana said sharply as Yugao nodded slowly. "Alright then let's go get Anko filled up and get back to work."

The three Ice Queens left as Yugao went to the kitchen preparing a new damp cloth and made her way upstairs considering her current situation. Sliding the door open she smiled seeing Natsu actually asleep having taken her glare seriously.

Taking the old cloth off his head shuddering at how frigid it was she was about to place the new one on when she paused, a slight blush making its way to her cheeks.

"He is rather handsome up close … perhaps I could just …"

Leaning down she went and planted a kiss on his forehead however that was when everything suddenly began to shift for her. The entire room began to collapse in on itself and was reforming around her leaving her in a strange forested region.

"What is this!"

"Oi you shitty old man!"

Yugao froze as a child with the same coloured hair as Natsu with his fist on fire tried to attack and older looking man who had just walked into a clearing. The man simply grinned and with one wave of his arm flipped the kid onto his back placing a boot on his chest.

"Not today Natsu it's time for training or have you forgotten that?"

"No way I'd ever forget something like that Gildarts I promised you I'd take everything you could dish out!"

"Even the forced beatings to enhance your endurance?"

The child's smile faltered for a moment as his face became oddly serious for one so young as he looked the man in the eyes.

"I'll do anything to keep them safe Gildarts, I'll take all the pain so that they don't have to."

The man named Gildarts smiled as he ruffled young Natsu's hair as his face became serious.

"Alright then Natsu if you really are willing to go through with this then I want you to come at me with everything you have and I'm not gonna pull my punches even if you scream alright."

"You bet old timer!"

Natsu rushed the man again but this time instead of flipping him the old man kneed him in the face and hit him in the back with a powerful chop as young Natsu coughed up blood.

"Again."

Yugao could only watch in a mixture of shock and horror as the man practically beat a child half to death but what shocked her even more was that Natsu would constantly rise up again and again as if some otherworldly force was propelling him onward.

Eventually though the drive ran out and Natsu fell unconscious as the man sighed and picked up his body gently taking him to the river to clean his wounds. It baffled her how anyone could survive such powerful strikes at a young age yet Natsu was living proof.

The area shifted and Yugao was greeted by the sight of Natsu being tortured by several robed figures however it appeared that none of their methods were of any use as he simply took them all without complaint using powers she had never seen nor heard of.

"What the fuck is this kid made of he just eats everything up I'm runnin out of ideas," one of the figures said as Natsu began chuckling.

"You should prepare for death that's the only thing left for you …"

"What are you on about kid we've got magic restraints all around you there isn't a chance in hell you'll be doin anything!"

"I wasn't talking about me Dark Mage trash I was talking about my Master," he said with a feral grin with blood dripping down his face from all the cuts that had been made into his head.

The right hand wall was suddenly turned into cubes as Yugao felt a foreboding presence as the man from before simply walked through the wall with a pure white aura and dark red eyes. The moment his eyes locked onto the tortured Natsu he seemed to go ballistic as he slowly and brutally beat the men to death with his bare hands with the powers they used simply shattering against him.

After the last man was dead Gildarts walked over and unchained Natsu gently placing him into his arms and leaving the room as the world shifted again this time to a large throne room.

"And I do hereby dub thee Sir Natsu Dragneel of the Valaryian Coast," a beautiful looking woman said as a younger almost carbon copy of her launched from her throne and spear tackled him in a hug.

"You did it Natsu my brave Knight in shining armor I'm so proud!"

"Please excuse my darling daughter she can be a bit … well you know."

"Its fine Illy we understand," Natsu said as he slowly pried the now blushing Princess off of him.

"Illyandra we're grateful you knighted us and everything but you need to know Natsu and I must return to Fiore soon we have responsibilities there we can't avoid forever."

"I know Gildarts but can you not stay and fight the Alvarez menace a little longer more and more soldiers wash ashore each passing day bringing with them new and frightening ways to subjugate my people?"

"We will stay as long as we can but it is inevitable we will have to leave."

The area shifted as Yugao found herself on a battlefield and saw a version of Natsu that looked like the one she knew however he looked quite different. He had long white hair instead of pink with one Pure White and Pitch Black eye with stars in the black one. His clothing was almost identical to the ones he returned wearing however even they seemed full of power compared to the ones he now possessed.

"What is this place …"

The amount of killing going on around her was evident as the signs of full blown war could be heard almost to a deafening scale. Looking back to Natsu she saw a man turn into a massive Black Dragon with blue markings which wounded Natsu easily as the area shifted once again.

Natsu was lying on the battlefield clearly dying as his wounds bled profusely as he gazed up into the sky almost in some kind of trance mumbling something incoherent when a shout could be heard and a group arrived.

Several other Dragons seemed to form a defensive wall in front of Natsu with several humans coming to his aid as the Dragons flew off to do battle elsewhere.

"My God Natsu what have you done to yourself," the man named Gildarts said clearly in shock as a blue haired young woman and a woman with long braided scarlet hair moved the others out of the way.

"We need to fix this wound immediately if we want any chance of him surviving at all let alone getting back on the battlefield. You are a master of healing you can take all the magic you need from me," the scarlet haired woman said sharply as the blue haired one got to work.

It was then that Yugao nearly vomited seeing Natsu's own guts spilled out on the ground all around him, she wanted to cry she wanted out of this nightmare but she didn't even know how she got here.

"What he said had some truth …"

"What was that Natsu," the blue haired girl asked softly as Natsu spoke up again.

"Achnologia was right about the last point he made I was being told by everyone I could beat him and yet even with all of Ahnkseram's power on top of my own he swatted me away like nothing."

"Natsu you can't be serious," the scarlet haired woman said almost desperately. "You are the best hope we have of defeating him even the Dragons know this they told us to aid you to get you back in the fight!"

"Even if you fix my body to working order I'm no real match the moment he went into that Dragon form it was over I don't stand a chance against him. I'd resigned myself to die in this battle and yet even using techniques that could backfire and kill me it didn't matter."

It was then that the other scarlet haired woman stepped up visibly shaking with both her armor clad fists clenched.

"Did I just hear that right you were resolved to die?"

"Yes Erza I said exactly that and don't go stamping your feet up and down about it because this is the life we live as mages each and every day. The risk that any one of us could be killed on a job or be assassinated is high despite what lies we tell ourselves in our little fantasies. I promised you I would return because saying goodbye almost seals the deal and in many ways that was my false hope of actually winning this thing."

The woman named Erza slapped Natsu across the face as several people pulled her back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Natsu Dragneel this is not the man I fell for th Natsu I know would simply get up and beat the everlasting crap out of anything and everything that stood in his way! Remember when Jellal had me kidnapped you tore apart Demons and took a blast from Etherion for me! Remember when Cobra poisoned me and you tore apart their guild even going so far as to fight a God! Remember when you demolished a Wizard Saint because he harmed Fairy Tail where has all that confidence and pride gone!"

Before the conversation could continue the area began to shift to Natsu sitting in a strange realm with another man who had a wild appearance to him. He seemed younger in this and the man across from him seemed quite angry at him.

"This place is called the Ravine of Time a place where Time crashes into itself chaotically. Supposedly we'll be dying here though I'm sad that Seilah decided to join me in this fate."

The entire place seemed to physically stutter as the place shook violently and suddenly Natsu was a kid before it went back to what had just been occurring. Before Yugao even had a chance to say a word the entire area collapsed and she found herself standing on a grassy plain with almost nothing in sight save for a strange tower in the distance.

A loud almost cursed sounding shriek could be heard followed by a strange deformed and naked human bolted out of the tall grass sprinting right toward her position. Yugao tried to run but the strange humanoid creature was using its arms in addition to its legs somehow gaining speed.

Before the nightmarish creature could catch her another one launched out of the nearby grass and bit the neck of the first one as the two got into a rather violent fight quite literally tearing each other to pieces before her very eyes.

She turned around but screamed immediately as a version of her that was missing her eyes and had part of her jaw torn off was within an inch of her face. Yugao simply broke down and curled into a ball as she began to cry for this nightmare to be over.

The sound of the nightmarish version of herself pulling out her signature blade could be heard but before it could attack a loud roar shook the entire plain followed by the sound of something landing.

Using the fact she wasn't dead yet as false courage Yugao decided to see what had happened and slowly uncurled from the ball only to freeze on the spot. There in front of her was the same Black Dragon that had almost killed Natsu and it was looking right at her.

" _ **You should not be here.**_ "

Yugao was momentarily stunned before the shock set in, the Dragon was speaking to her which meant this was all real!

"D-do you know where we are, how did I get here I just want to leave," she sobbed as the Dragon nodded slowly.

" _ **Father is in his first deep sleep in years and the Aura performs strangely. You ended up her by accident … dangerous place to be.**_ "

"Father …?"

" _ **Natsu he is all I know and memories tell me he is father though I was born before something much darker … happy here now though.**_ "

"D-do you have a name?"

" _ **Aava,**_ " the Dragon said proudly. " _ **Your name?**_ "

"My name is Yugao."

" _ **Yuu gow … better than purple hair.**_ "

"Purple hair?"

" _ **My name for you before … yours much better.**_ "

"So Aava what were those horrible creatures I just saw how are they in Natsu's mind?"

" _ **Those creatures are bad memories, dead humans father could not save coming to haunt him. Usually locked inside chamber but escaped when he fell into deep sleep.**_ "

"And what about the one that was me does that mean I-!"

" _ **Shapeshifter trying to lure prey, you prey, you not like everything here.**_ "

"Wait so what are you then?"

" _ **I am Aava I was sealed in here as newborn … my power corrupts this place, makes unsafe.**_ "

"Your power?"

" _ **Yes my power unsafe for all, usually contained, need father.**_ "

"Do you know where he is around here?"

" _ **Place of new dreams, remembering things, imagining what could be and what could have been.**_ "

"Uh so where is that exactly and how do we get there?"

" _ **We fly, you hop on, avoid corrupt memories.**_ "

"Hang on won't I become corrupt if I touch you?"

" _ **You real, they are not. You unable to be turned into that, safe.**_ "

"Now that I think about it why don't they attack you is it because technically you made them?"

" _ **Yes they not attack in fear of non existence.**_ "

"Alright let's go find Natsu then and fix this mess."

" _ **One thing beware of Black Knights, scary Knights with glowing eyes. Call me Lady Achnologia, possibly harm should you encounter.**_ "

"Alright … thanks for the warning," Yugao said still terrified but glad this massive Dragon was here and on her side as the two took to the skies.

" _ **Father's power counters mine, prevents the spread of sadness and insanity.**_ "

"Do you know what Natsu is Aava is he really a human?"

" _ **Father was human … died and reborn like me.**_ "

"Oh … but he looks human though?"

" _ **Is barely a percent human, made into weapon of mass destruction by own brother, chose to love instead.**_ "

Yugao nodded thinking back to how Naruto was turned into a Jinchuuriki which was basically a human weapon and couldn't help but feel sorry for him as they reached the massive tower.

" _ **This father's brain, come here to learn language … not very good.**_ "

"Hey you aren't too bad at speaking I can understand you even if you jumble words a little."

Aava seemed happy with the praise as she pushed the door open with her snout and the two went inside quickly sealing the door just as the screams of the strange creatures began to cry out once again.

"So this is his mind which means his memories would be stored here right?"

" _ **All father has ever experienced lies here, please do not touch.**_ "

"I won't I was just curious," Yugao replied as she looked at all the books on the vast amount of shelves.

" _ **Memory takes form of library because father is old, around 837 years old.**_ "

"He's how old!"

" _ **Please follow or you may get lost.**_ "

Aava led Yugao to a different room that seemed so alien she couldn't fathom its purpose. Aava picked her up and placed her on her head once again and stepped onto the central platform as they two suddenly found themselves flying past windows.

"Aava where are we now!"

" _ **This father's subconscious, father behind one of the panels.**_ "

"Would he happen to be behind the one being guarded by the four Black Knights you were telling me about?"

At the end of the strange tunnel was a narrow pathway with four knights one of which was sitting on a horse that was nothing but a skeleton with a black cloth and saddle strapped to it. Aava growled as the two came in for a hard landing.

" _ **I hold them here as you wake father, he destroy all darkness!**_ "

"But Aava-!"

" _ **You go as I handle bad Knights!**_ " Aava grabbed Yugao and threw her at the gap before charging forward and attacking the knights by clawing and biting at them.

"Lady Achnologia we will have you free shortly and the spell Dragneel has placed upon you shall be broken, his will be done!"

Aava arched her neck and fired a massive blue light from her maw that set off a massive explosion and reminded Yugao she should really get going. Sprinting away as fast as she could she clenched her fists as she heard Aava let loose a pained squealing sound but did not look back.

A single wooden door lay at the end of the tunnel and Yugao simply kicked it down as it lead to a room. In the room was nothing unusual it was just Natsu staring out at a beautiful city as the sudden cries of a child could be heard followed by a woman who seemed to be consoling it.

A lone tear ran down Natsu's cheek as he leaned against the railing of the house before sensing Yugao's presence and nearly having a heart attack.

"How the hell are you here!"

"Natsu you've got to wake up Aava is fighting for her life!"

"Aava! Wait how do you know Aava?"

"There isn't any time there are strange demon like humans eating and killing each other, four Black Knights fighting Aava and a weird version of me-!"

"Come with me," Natsu said as he took her hand and ran out the door she had kicked in.

The sounds of battle could be heard as they came to see a heavily wounded Aava in the corner fighting like a cornered animal and the Four Knights closing in.

"That's enough Harbingers back to your cage!"

A sudden burst of bright white light sent the knights flying away and the entire room to light up once more. Natsu rushed towards Aava who collapsed to the ground placing a hand on her nose.

"What happened little one?"

" _ **You fell asleep, my power corrupted, knights emerged …**_ "

"I see … I'll have to fix you right up you did a good job Aava bringing Yugao here to help," Natsu said with a warm smile as her wounds seemed to vanish leaving behind smalls scars not that she would care about those as she was a Dragon.

"Aava didn't bring me here Natsu I accidently ended up inside your mind after we made contact."

"That's strange are you ok?"

"I'll feel better once I've left," Yugao said honestly as Natsu nodded grimly.

"It sounds like you didn't have a very good time here but it goes to show why I don't sleep and choose to powernap when possible. We'll leave in a minute a just need to set things right first. Aava can you take us back outside?"

" _ **Yes … father.**_ "

"F-father!"

Aava didn't comment as she silently picked up both Natsu and Yugao with the two making their way back outside. Arriving outside Natsu cringed at the disgusting state of his mind seeing the once human memories reduced to mindless beasts tearing each other apart and eating the remains.

With a sudden pulse of power the entire mindscape began to shift as the beasts were replaced by regular people who were going about whatever task they had been doing before they had been turned.

"That was unpleasant … anyway Aava thanks for your help I have to take Yugao back to her own mind now."

" _ **I know goodbye Yugao I hope we can be friends!**_ "

"You saved me from those things so it would be an honour to be your friend," Yugao said with a warm smile as the Dragon wriggled in happiness underneath them as both Natsu and Yugao emerged back in the room.

"That was all real wasn't it," Yugao asked as Natsu slowly sat up nodding.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that dark stuff but thankfully Aava knew you were a friendly, so did you see anything else while you were in there?"

And so Yugao proceeded to tell Natsu all about the memories she had witnessed which gave Natsu a headache that would surely last the rest of the day.

 **So it was a little different but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless and I'll see you in the next one!**


	10. The Orphans Nightmare

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Before I get into anything I want to give fair warning that this chapter involves such themes as rape, child abuse and experimentation to name but a few dark themes. These are used to introduce just how sick and twisted both Danzo and Orochimaru are as humans so if you do not wish to read about such things then feel free to skip this chapter but I feel fair warning should be given at least in my opinion.**

 **Anyway as for the poll we have Saber, Rider and Ruler all tied at the moment so those three are currently looking like they will be the ones to go on to the next round of polls where I shall toss out a list of Servants based on them but things could still change so if you haven't voted you still have over a week to do so.**

 **Now on with the reviews.**

 **ChaosofTime – I'm considering a way to let her out but it would be a temporary thing and the trust would need to be built up between them to reach that point.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – The way it works between Natsu and Seilah is it's like a sort of tug of war thing where you have his power source as the rope and she can pull up to 99% of it but it would leave Natsu with like 1% of his power. At present he just gives her enough so that she can open portals but in theory she could be provided Natsu gave her 99% of his power.**

 **Aava is still a child until she reaches her adult size which is around as big as Achnologia was. Power wise she won't be rocking the multi mountain level breath attacks for a fair time since Achnologia only had that power because he was older and had it built up. When she's fully grown though I'd say she'd have at least maybe a Leaf Village sized breath attack if that is a good enough idea for you.**

 **I don't know if I plan for him to train anyone else he's only training Naruto because it's technically his job to get Kurama back to doing his job but we'll see what happens.**

 **The Fate inclusion will be an arc that takes place across multiple arcs between Vol II and Vol III and I can't give you a specific chapter because I come up with new ideas all the time and make them into arcs or one chapter stories but it will begin around the time skip or after the time skip.**

 **And don't worry about writing every chapter I always ask people to if they have a question it's no problem haha!**

 **Galacti – I never really considered that universe to be honest but it does sound amusing the only thing is I already have the locations for the first few Volumes locked in and I don't think I could make a long running Volume with it hence why I call it a Volume so it would probably end up being some sort of thing like I did with Hellsing back in Vol I.**

 **And trust me a lot of this stuff is far from canon so if you miss something it's more likely my own humor or something haha!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **The Orphans Nightmare  
**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

It had been a day since Natsu and Yugao spoke about what went on inside his mind and the two agreed to keep it between themselves. As Natsu put it should word get out he holds beings as powerful as the Harbingers of the Apocalypse within him it would cause no end of trouble.

Yugao kept her distance for the rest of the day in order to process what had occurred to her the previous day the horrifying appearance of the beast like humans and the strange disfigured version of herself was burned into her mind however the next day it seemed as if she had come to terms with what she saw.

Natsu had been sitting at the dining room table no longer bedridden having been able to get an adequate amount of recovery time in thanks to Yugao's efforts however it was all for naught when Yugao emerged in the kitchen wearing only a shirt that his fruitful rest was spoiled as he copped a blade through the face.

What followed was Yugao following him around apologizing profusely and Natsu simply waving it off amused at the blush she sported the entire time.

"Look its fine I can't die from something that simple anyway besides you weren't expecting me to be there anyway so I was at fault at least a little."

"But I stabbed you through the head if you were anyone else you'd be dead right now so I feel awful!"

"Relax Yugao its fine now I feel like going for a walk am I allowed to do that?"

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

"I'm not going to collapse or anything if that's what you mean, so can I go?"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"Don't know I was just gonna wander and stretch the good old legs you know."

"I'm coming with you then the Council seem determined to see you so I'd better make sure they don't pull any stunts."

"Well you might need pants for that first … and underwear."

"Y-you … since I stabbed you in the face this makes us even!"

"If it makes you feel any better I sleep in the nude as well though my clothes can't completely vanish since they are grown from a central point on my back but still."

Yugao blushed as she darted upstairs to her room leaving Natsu to chuckle in amusement reminded of Wendy almost every time he found her bathing in the stream when they were training under Lykyria. Shyest girl you'd ever meet yet more than willing to summon several hundred kilometre winds to slice the flesh from your bones if you get even so much as a peep at her naked.

"Still I suppose women have a good reason for it can't be too careful these days."

Yugao returned wearing a simple green t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that went to the knee with simple sandals something that raised an eyebrow from Natsu.

"That's rather casual?"

"Yeah well I don't have work today so if you don't like it go jump off the monument," Yugao said with a hint of playfulness in her voice as Natsu grinned.

"Well I suppose I should dress for the occasion as well a full suit isn't exactly matching now is it," Natsu said as his clothes morphed into a white t -shirt with black shorts and sandals.

"What are the glasses for?"

"Hmm don't you know what these are," Natsu replied as Yugao shook her head. "These are sunglasses you wear them and it lessens the glare from the sun in your eye but don't try looking into it directly you'll still blind yourself. Plus sunglasses are cool."

Yugao shook her head as the two left her home and made their way into the village. Supposedly it was a weekend so the civilians would be hosting fun things to do throughout the village however that wasn't Natsu's top priority once he saw all the starving kids in the shadows clearly ignored and forgotten.

"What a waste of money when there are starving kids right behind them," Natsu growled as Yugao hummed in agreement.

"The civilians never realize things like that they only focus on themselves never realizing the hardship and sacrifice all around them."

Without a word Natsu walked right into the back alleys where he saw a group of kids scavenging through garbage for food and caught their attention.

"Shit he's gonna beat us for sure," one of the kids whispered but Natsu easily heard it using his superior hearing.

"I'm not here to hurt you all I'm here to ask a few questions is that alright?"

"Uh I don't know …"

"Listen I want to get you kids something to eat I'm not a bad guy."

"Food," one of the younger kids who was clearly no older than six said almost hopeful as the oldest stepped forward.

"Why would you help us?"

"Because I don't believe in letting kids starve whilst a festival that would have cost thousands to prepare goes on. Now all of you come with me we're getting you a hot meal how does that sound eh?"

"And you won't try anything?"

"Of course not does someone bribe children with food just to beat them?"

"Well there have been kids going missing of all ages … Amelia who was the oldest of us just up and vanished one day and from there it's just gotten worse. People say she got adopted but a lot of us think she was taken by the mask people."

Yugao stiffened at Natsu's side as Natsu knelt down to eye level with the boy urging him to come closer.

"Tell me more about this have many children been disappearing?"

"At first it was just Amelia but then Kenta, Charle and Brionne all up and vanished at once and it's been getting worse with entire groups just vanishing without a trace."

"Any idea where they might have gone to?"

"Well that defies the point of them vanishing doesn't it," the boy replied as Natsu smiled.

"I suppose that is true, I'll look into these disappearances for you but only if you lot come and get a warm meal you all clearly need it."

Reluctantly the children slowly agreed as Natsu and Yugao led them to Ichiraku Ramen the only place Natsu knew would serve them despite the condition they were in.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen what can I- well this is … you're Natsu right Naruto's new teacher?"

"That's me I was the guy who cleaned you out the other week but I'm here to clean you out so that these poor kids here can get a meal into them I can pay the cost easy just give them as much as they want."

"Well now that's quite thoughtful of you Natsu it seems Naruto got a good teacher in you, Ayame get ready we've got a long shift ahead of us!"

"What is it now fathe- oh Natsu so nice to see you again," the man's daughter Ayame said as she latched onto his arm eyeing him up and down something that made Yugao feel a bout of jealousy.

"I'm sorry but we haven't met my name is Yugao Uzuki," Yugao said forcing Ayame off of Natsu and quite forcefully shaking her hand much to the other girls annoyance.

"Ayame Ichiraku I'm old man Teuchi's daughter …"

"Aaaanyway let's get these kids fed right," Natsu said clapping his hands together sensing the sparks between the two to which Teuchi wholeheartedly agreed mouthing NICE SAVE followed by a thumbs up in the back.

Over the next hour the kids ate their fill at Natsu's expense thankfully Yugao picked up Natsu's pay for him otherwise he would have been rather embarrassed when he went to pay at the end of the monster course.

After paying the Ichiraku's the children wholeheartedly thanked him as Natsu gave them each 400 Ryo and told them to buy whatever they wanted but recommended warm clothes. As the kids ran off Yugao couldn't help but smile in satisfaction having performed such a good deed.

"Now we've got work to do," Natsu said his smile being replaced with a look of determination as he took off to the Red Light District which was the hot spot for child kidnappings.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive just as the sky began to darken over Konoha, to Yugao's annoyance Natsu was immediately set upon by the various streetwalkers which he was forced to politely decline for several minutes each.

"Alright so the kid's often frequent back streets so let's try there first," Natsu said as they entered a nearby back street and Natsu froze on the spot with Yugao bumping into his back moments later.

"What is it Natsu?"

Walking forward there was a girl around sixteen years of age standing in the middle of the road the only problem being she was corporeal, she was dead.

The girl was quite pretty but her appearance showed signs of her life on the street, her long flowing white dress was dirty and tattered with signs of blood. Her face had scratches in several places and there was a visible indentation in her neck clearly the girl had been hung or at least strangled to death with rope.

"I'm so sorry you ended up this way," Natsu said as the ghost girl flinched before looking right at him.

"Y-you can actually see me!"

"You aren't visible to everyone?"

"No I've spent two weeks trying to get the attention of anyone I could but to no avail," the girl sighed. "But you can see me which means you can save them!"

"Save who?"

"The orphans who are being experimented on by the masked men you can still save some of them before they are scarred and killed!"

Natsu felt anger begin to flood his mind at the mention of experimenting on children to which both Yugao and the ghost girl flinched.

"Natsu what's wrong," Yugao asked as Natsu held out his hand.

"Take my hand Yugao you need to see this."

Taking Natsu's hand he enveloped her in his Hybrid's Aura and she recoiled in shock as the ghost girl came into view.

"An actual ghost I can't believe it!"

"You can see me too then you can help!"

"She can only see you because I'm aiding her I'm the only one who can truly see."

"Oh … well she can still help either way!"

"Of course now please tell me everything you know about the … child experimentation."

"Child what," Yugao gasped as Natsu waved her off motioning for the ghost girl to continue.

"Well from my time there the masked men were using a lab underground to test all sorts of harmful things on us from new poisons to cutting us open whilst conscious to even forced amputations its horrific!"

"What did they do to you?"

"They … I had something inserted into my ovaries and they … they tried to … they forced me to …!"

"I get the idea you don't have to say anything else I shouldn't have asked," Natsu said softly as the ghost girl cried for several minutes before pulling herself together.

"Please you must save the children they don't deserve what is being done to them down there, help save them!"

"Mark my words they shall be saved, what is your name?"

"Amelia Kuchiraze," the girl replied as Natsu inwardly sighed knowing she was the girl the kids wanted found.

"Well then Amelia Kuchiraze I swear I shall save every last child in this facility, Yugao are you in?"

Looking towards her Yugao was visibly shaking with rage as she nodded swiftly.

"I just need to get my gear from home and we can tear these monsters apart!"

"Good," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers opening her a portal which she disappeared through without question emerging a few minutes later in full ANBU gear. "Lead us to the facility."

Amelia complied and lead them through the back streets until they came across a sewer grate that was partially open.

"Down there but please don't go barging in they could execute the kids there to silence them," Amelia pleaded as Natsu nodded silently opening the grate and jumping down.

When he landed he found himself in a sewer shaft, Amelia appeared through the wall a few moments later with Yugao dropping down beside him as she led the two toward a strange looking door.

"Beyond here is the lab the code is 7667."

Punching in the code the door silently slid open and the two slipped inside and were immediately greeted by a horrific sight. Inside green tanks were children whose bodies had been modified using the limbs of animals. Natsu could tell they were alive using his eyes but had no idea the extent of pain they would no doubt endure once they woke.

As they continued through the various rooms Natsu felt himself growing angrier and angrier struggling to suppress his power as he saw more and more gruesome experiments. In one room they found a child no older than eight suspended by hooks under his ribs and eyelids being injected with some strange substance Natsu could only guess was hazardous.

In another room there was a strange machine with a child with no limbs attached to it that was screwing something into the stumps as the child screamed for them to stop. It was here Natsu considered just blowing up the facility but Amelia begged him to save the ones who could be saved and so for the sake of the ones that could be saved he moved on.

Passing by a room with a bunch of animals in it they came across a room with the children the group were seeking. Natsu could only cringe at the squalor they were forced to live in being locked into cages that some dogs would barely fit in.

"Yugao prepare to release the children, Amelia lead me to the masked men."

Without a word Yugao slipped into the room with the children as Natsu and Amelia went further down the hall reaching a room that made Amelia sob. When Natsu turned toward her she simply pointed to the terminal and floated away.

Walking toward the terminal he clicked on the first entry and really wished he hadn't.

 _Research Log Date August 23_ _rd_

 _Doctor Ru Kazuko_

 _Subject 23 - Female_

 _Goal – Create super soldier to serve the Hidden Leaf and The Shadow Kage loyally._

 _Subject has been administered the trial strain of Ovakucho 7 to prepare for the breeding process, sedition was not required as per usual._

 _Subject is showing signs of fear and is prone to asking questions however as recommended by my assistant Doctor Luchang sending test subjects to programming is not the best course of action as they often come back damaged and need to be disposed of._

 _Will begin experiment in three weeks time after consistent monitoring._

Natsu exited the file and moved down three weeks to see what the experiment contained and nearly threw up at just how inhumane the test was.

 _Research Log Date September 14_ _th_

 _Doctor Ru Kazuko_

 _Subject 23 – Female_

 _Goal – Create super soldier to serve the Hidden Leaf and The Shadow Kage loyally._

 _Subject has been forcibly restrained in the testing area and my assistant Doctor Luchang has released the first pack of what our scientists have labelled man wolves and they are successfully breeding the subject as planned._

 _Subject is attempting futile resistance however we won't have a repeat of Subject 22 as the restraints are holding._

 _Several staff are using the opportunity to relieve some stress as the breeding process continues and as long as they do not contaminate the subject they may be allowed to continue._

"What the fuck …"

Going to file dated several weeks after Natsu opened it up and began to read.

 _Research Log October 9_ _th_

 _Subject 23 – Success_

 _Doctor Ru Kazuko_

 _Subject has conceived a child with the beast successfully however she forcibly killed the unborn fetus much to our annoyance. In accordance with the charter the experiment will be marked as successful however the subject will be reprimanded severely and disposed of in accordance with article 9._

By that point Natsu had seen enough as he looked up to see the crying form of Amelia looking back at him.

"I had to kill it I couldn't let an abomination like that be born into this world I just couldn't," she sobbed as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Are the staff beyond the metal door?"

"Yes," she sniffed as Natsu walked over to the door and effortlessly pulled them open much to the shock of all the masked nin and scientists present.

Turning around Natsu coated his arm in flame and welded the only door shut trapping all the staff in the room with him much to their shock.

"Who are you and how did you get into this secure facility," one of the masked nin demanded as Natsu's eyes began to glow and the room began to shake violently as he began to step forward cracking his knuckles.

The masked nin immediately rushed him but Natsu was far too quick for them as he simply heightened the Gravity in the room to 100x normal watching as they immediately dropped to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you, all of you, but not quickly no no no for what you sick bastards have done here I'm going to take it nice and slow however to the one who tells me exactly who the Shadow Kage is they get to be the lucky one to die swiftly and believe me after you see what I'm going to start doing to you you'll wish you'd been the one to tell me."

"You don't scare us we're trained for stuff like this," one of the nin said as Natsu turned toward him and grabbed him by the leg dragging him to the operating table in the room unceremoniously dropping his weighted body down and strapping it in.

"I'm not one for torture but for all the children here you will suffer my own morals be damned," Natsu said as he saw Amelia motion for him to use a saw lying nearby her own eyes demanding justice.

Without even thinking twice he walked over and grabbed the saw before walking back to the masked nin on the table ripping his mask off and looking into his eyes which now began to show the hint of fear.

"I saw I child on a machine on the way in here, what was it for?"

"Th-the experiment was to remove all the bones in a human body without killing someone or moving organs the machine kept them alive," one of the scientists on the floor shouted as Natsu scowled before turning around and with a powerful downward strike cut off one of the arms of the masked nin on the table.

"Removing every bone in the body of a child you actually thought you had the right!"

When he didn't receive and answer he placed his spare hand onto the saw as the metal began to heat up until it appeared like it was going to melt. With a stern glare he pressed the metal into the eye of the masked nin as he began to scream in pain.

"Who is the Shadow Kage!"

When he received no response he forced the saw further into the eye socket beginning to crack his skull as one of the scientists on the floor cracked.

"His name is Danzo, Danzo Shimura just please don't kill me!"

"What is your name?"

"Ru, my name is Ru Kazuko!"

This was the wrong thing to say to Natsu as a look of absolute fury crossed his face as he all but abandoned the man strapped to the table and marched toward Ru with Amelia hovering over him.

As he walked he stomped on the heads of the others stuck on the floor crushing their skulls with ease before picking up a now crying Ru by the neck.

"Oh you win alright I've got just the reward for a vile piece of filth like you …"

Throwing the heated saw it embedded itself into the head of the masked nin on the table as Natsu dragged Ru with him kicking open the welded door with one powerful blow and dragged him down the hallway as the man began crying again.

Kicking open another set of doors Amelia motioned to a chair that Natsu strapped Ru into.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

"Amelia a young girl you had killed because she forcefully aborted an abomination you forced her to have, remember her!"

"S-subject 23-!"

"HER NAME WAS AMELIA YOU PIECE OF HUMAN FILTH," Natsu roared as his eyes went White and Black for a moment his fury almost drawing on his lost power.

"Ok ok her name was Amelia please-!"

"I bet Amelia begged for her life before you took it from her not that human scum like you would have cared," Natsu growled as he punched the man several times in the head before walking over to a cabinet and began pulling out all sorts of syringes and tossing them onto the nearby table.

"N-no you can't inject me with those I'll-!"

"Die? Yeah that's pretty much the point of it," Natsu replied as he walked over and began injecting the man with all sorts of chemicals as he screamed for help feeling his very blood beginning to boil.

Ripping him out of the chair Natsu had Amelia escort him to the main reactor of the facility as he held Ru over the sparking core. As he begged for his life Natsu without even a second thought dropped him into it which set off an explosion that rocked the facility.

Gathering as much power as he could muster Natsu released a monstrous Crash Repulse that tore through the area killing any of the tortured children who were too far gone and destroying all the horrific research and data obtained there.

Swiftly making for the exit Natsu stood at the door to the facility and took a deep breath releasing a Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar to incinerate what was left and welded the door shut before turning to leave.

"Filthy humans always resorting to the most barbaric practices imaginable," Natsu hissed as he punched the wall cracking it before taking several deep breaths. "I won't be sleeping for a week after that shit that's for sure but no more children will be taken by them again."

"Thank you for that Natsu you saved them and destroyed the facility I'd hug you but …"

"It's fine I'm just disgusted such a place existed here in the first place but now I have the name of the one responsible and he will die in due time I'll make sure of that …"

Just as Natsu was about to leave a loud banging sound could be heard from the door he welded shut. Turning around just in time to see the door blown off its hinges Natsu was shocked to see one of the children who was being experimented on crawling through the inferno with arms five times the size of a regular humans.

The child had one leg but it was shrunken down to the point it was utterly useless and its body was on fire though not a cry of agony could be heard. Natsu began walking toward the child who was frothing at the mouth clearly running on pure adrenaline and summoned his sword beheading it as the haunting growling noise ceased.

"Sights like this truly show the worst in humanity it makes me question the point of even trying to save them … of course I remember why I fight because only a small portion are capable of such horrific acts."

Taking a deep breath he blew black flames on the body and watched it turn to dust and extinguished them.

"So with the children safe and the scientists and facility gone are you able to find peace?"

"Thanks to you I think I can but only on the condition that you promise to kill the Shadow Kage."

"I will kill him a sick individual capable of kidnapping orphans and experimenting on them doesn't deserve to live."

Amelia nodded as she began to slowly fade away with her soul finally knowing peace leaving Natsu alone in the tunnel. After a few moments he turned and began walking back toward the surface hatch.

Jumping up to the surface Natsu found Yugao sitting around with a group of children who all hid behind her in fear at the crazed look in Natsu's eyes.

"Is it done Natsu?"

Looking at Yugao he noticed her blade had blood on it and raised an eyebrow.

"Some of the caged children were too far gone in experimentation and attacked the others so …"

"I see … wait here with the children I'll be back."

Natsu began walking toward the Hokage Tower completely aware that more of the masked nin like the ones from the tunnel were following him. He was however unaware of two others who were watching him from much further away.

"Kukukuku my what a ferocious beast Sensei has found I simply must learn the techniques he used to so easily destroy my former lab."

"Enough of that Orochimaru that man has destroyed years worth of research," a man wrapped in bandages growled with his one eye locked onto Natsu's retreating form.

"Oh Danzo do you really believe I would be foolish enough to confine the data to one facility alone, six other facilities across the Elemental Nations hold the data the worst we have suffered here is a minor setback and some property damage."

"One of the scientists ratted me out which means I'll need to make a quiet exit from the village by morning. I already have a Blood Clone ready and waiting for what will inevitably occur at the Council meeting tomorrow morning."

"I suppose this sets your own ambitions back a little now doesn't it?"

"Hardly the invasion is scheduled for next week and currently there are no bumps in that plan, you are prepared to remove the Kazekage from the equation soon I trust?"

"You know better than to doubt me Danzo I don't know if I should be shocked or not, the Kazekage will be dead before he arrives in Konoha I assure you."

"Good and your spy is still secure?"

"Indeed but make sure those ROOT operatives of yours keep an eye on him just in case someone becomes suspicious."

"I'll leave the order before I depart the village."

"Then I'll see you in Sound soon," Orochimaru said as he burst into snakes vanishing from sight as Danzo vanished in a gust of wind.

Meanwhile Natsu had stormed the Hokage Office all but kicking down Hiruzen's door as the ANBU moved to defend him. With a wave of his arm Hiruzen stopped them and slowly rose from his chair.

"Were you aware of a secret underground lab performing some of the most inhumane experiments on orphans the likes of which I've never seen?"

To Hiruzen's credit he remained calm but his face hardened considerably as the weight of the job came down on him like a tonne of bricks yet again.

"No I was not aware but this sounds rather disturbing, I take it the earthquake from earlier was actually you destroying it?"

"Yes I destroyed it all I currently have Yugao looking after the orphaned children we could save the rest … well I really don't want to talk about them."

"I see … I'll come with you to meet these children personally. ANBU I want Dragon at my location within 10 minutes!"

One of the ANBU with a boar mask nodded and vanished from sight as Hiruzen put on his signature Kage hat. Snapping his fingers Natsu opened a portal to Yugao's location as they stepped through.

"Ah Y- Neko thank you for protecting the children," Hiruzen said realizing she was wearing her mask. "So these are the survivors?"

"Indeed Lord Hokage most of the children were bound in cages with some being unsaveable, Natsu ordered me to save them as he assaulted the staff in the facility."

"Y-you're the Hokage," one of the kids said shakily as Hiruzen gave them a grandfatherly smile.

"Indeed I am my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf I-I've heard what happened to you all and words cannot describe how shocked and appalled I am at myself for not knowing about it."

The children didn't seem to really take notice of Hiruzen's words far too focused on the fact that they were free from the torture they were forced into.

"Lord Hokage we need to find the children a place to stay some of them are sick and others are severely malnourished."

"Indeed for now we can shelter them in the hospital since they will all need to be looked over to make sure nothing harmful remains within them. In the meantime I'll have to make sure to set up more permanent accommodation for them."

An ANBU wearing a Dragon mask landed next to Hiruzen and whispered something to him as Hiruzen nodded and the man vanished once again. Sighing he looked to Natsu who seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"That was the Commander of my ANBU Dragon, according to him a trap to catch Danzo is being set up in the Council chambers as we speak and he will be apprehended and tried on the spot."

"You'd better believe I'll be there," Natsu growled feeling his control beginning to slip once again. "This world just gets worse and worse the longer I'm here."

"I won't lie you keep finding some of the worst of humanity but not everyone is that bad."

"Even the civilians or at least most of them are scum for the way they treat people like Naruto for simply existing. I'm just so tired of all the negativity and cruelty of the humans it never seems to stop."

"That is human nature Natsu Danzo it seems has delved to one of the most primal levels."

Natsu sighed as he turned towards Yugao smiling as he saw her playing with some of the children to distract them.

"Perhaps the humans who are still hopeful can overcome the darkness … I'm leaving I have things to do."

"Where are you going?"

"To blow off steam," Natsu replied as he walked through a portal vanishing into the night.

 _ **/Just Outside Konoha/**_

"There's no doubt about it that was the same signature as the one still residing in the Land of Snow."

"Are you certain we cannot afford to make a mistake on this?"

"I'm positive the Leader will need to be informed this throws a massive wrench into our plans."

"It's just one man though?"

"No it isn't you can tell just as well as I can there's something about him he's as strong as the Nine Tails is rumoured to be."

"That is a bold statement you sure you want to stick with that story?"

"We've felt the power of the Nine Tails before this feels the same but with something else behind it …"

"The rings are burning again it seems he wants us all to convene once again so you can present your theory to him there."

The two cloaked figures darted a good distance away from the village and sat down in a meditative state as their minds were projected elsewhere.

 _ **/?/**_

In a dark room ethereal figures began appearing on the fingers of a large statue one by one with a total of ten figures all wearing cloaks of black with red and white clouds on them.

"Well now this is a surprise, how many years has it been since we've all convened at once eh?"

"Be silent the Leader is about to speak," a woman with piercing orange coloured eyes and dark blue hair said sharply as her eyes bored into the man who looked more like a shark.

"Fine fine let's hear it then."

After a few moments the figure who stood atop the head of the statue opened his eyes to reveal piercing purple ones with a strange ring pattern to them. His eyes swept across all the members present locking momentarily with a pair of eyes bearing the Sharingan before moving on.

"Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan and Balaam do you know why I have called you all here?"

"Is it because we haven't brought in the Tailed Beasts fast enough," Deidara asked as the man shook his head.

"No the progress of the Tailed Beasts is going just as predicted there is an individual who is currently an unknown at this time that I want information on."

"You must be referring to the one who destroyed not only the capital city of the Land of Snow but the surrounding mountains as well," Kakazu said in his gravelly voice.

"Indeed this man's name from what reports have told me is Natsu though we are yet to get a last name. Does anyone have any further information on this man?"

"Tobi knows he can fight Tailed Beasts if he wanted to!"

"And how do you know that," the man sighed.

"Because Zetsu told Tobi about the fight in the Land of Snow he was watching the whole thing apparently a beast was summoned as big as a Tailed Beast and he beat it!"

"Is that report true Zetsu?"

"Indeed it is Leader the man wields frightening power."

" _ **It was his fault the city got trashed the beast actually didn't do all that much aside from splitting the earth for miles.**_ "

"Plus it is the beasts' sword that is the giant one sticking out of one of the mountains if that helps?"

"That does indeed help Zetsu," the man replied. "Clearly this man is of S Rank or higher status so I shall give this warning only once do not engage unless ordered or given no other option and under no circumstances should you engage him alone."

"Hey that doesn't apply to me and Kakuzu right," Hidan piped up as Pain turned his gaze toward him.

"If you are willing to risk engaging him in combat then by all means do so but don't say you weren't warned it isn't my job to force you to do anything other than collect the beasts. Now does anyone else have any information?"

"Actually Leader I wish to add something about Natsu I noticed earlier as I was observing the Hidden Leaf where he currently is residing."

"Very well then speak Itachi."

"His power felt identical to that of the Nine Tails however we know he is not the Jinchuuriki rather that is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't wish to jump to conclusions and say this Natsu is the same as the Nine Tails but all evidence points towards it being so."

"You can deduce something like that off of such little evidence Itachi," the man asked with a raised eyebrow as he nodded. "You have rarely been wrong in the past and in this case I would say caution is the best method in this case. I shall trust your judgement until I feel this power for myself after all there is no way he shall stand against God even if he wields power akin to the Nine Tails."

The members remained silent as the man eyed each of their reactions to his proclamation and closed his eyes.

"Be careful as you carry out your tasks and watch for this Natsu, any new information must be divulged immediately is that understood?"

"Yes Leader," the group said as one as they all began vanishing one by one until only the man on the head of the statue and the woman with blue hair remained.

"Do you really feel that this Natsu is that dangerous Nagato-?"

"Pain, my name is Pain," he replied with a glare as Konan nodded slowly.

"My apologies … Pain, but do you think he is a threat?"

"I'm not willing to take chances when the plan is coming closer and closer to fruition. We have always been cautious I am merely maintaining that cautious disposition that has gotten us so far, ever closer toward true peace."

"As you say … Pain," Konan muttered as she vanished leaving Pain alone in the cave looking down at the statue in silence.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	11. Meeting The Konoha Council

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Poll is the same as last chapter.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Tokoolforu2handle – If I did that I'd spend so long on this one series that will probably take me a few years to finish as is so I probably wouldn't go that far. I'm probably just gonna stick with the whole idea of Felicity doing her job and getting them back for him but it was a pretty interesting idea.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Meeting The Konoha Council**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu sighed as he made his way into the kitchen opening the fridge and began drinking from the milk just as Yugao walked in.

"Hey what did I tell you about doing that!"

Natsu ignored her prompting Yugao to huff in annoyance tossing a kunai in his direction. Natsu caught it in his free hand and ceased drinking from the carton. Licking his lips he chuckled and put the drained carton back embedding the kunai into the bench.

"Sorry I keep forgetting no harm done though right we can always buy more."

"Not this morning we can't we have a date with the Council remember," Yugao replied as Natsu nodded seriously.

"Right that's a good point we should probably get going do you need to be in that ANBU getup?"

"Well I am supposedly escorting you as a captured prisoner by the Council's order," Yugao replied with a smirk as she slid on her mask.

"Is that right well please try not to be too rough with this prisoner I bruise easily," he replied with a snort as the two left the house and began making their way over to the Council chambers.

They took the rooftops to avoid the early morning traffic and arrived at the entrance with no problems. As they landed at the gates two Chunin walked over to them.

"Hello there are you escorting someone for a hearing?"

"This is Elite Jonin Natsu Dragneel he was summoned by the Council I have been tasked with escorting him."

"You're an Elite Jonin … don't look like much."

"Says the guy stuck on guard duty," Natsu replied lazily as the two were granted entrance and made their way inside.

Yugao led him through a long chamber which came out at a strange sort of semicircle shaped set of seats that were filled to the brim with various people of all ages. Looking around Natsu was able to easily pick the civilians from the shinobi as he was motioned to sit in a chair at the centre with all eyes on him.

Looking up he saw Hiruzen sitting in a chair at the centre of the whole thing with two concealed ANBU at his side. As his eyes wandered he saw the sneer of the civilians with all their self entitlement and knew this would be fun.

"Are we ready to begin this emergency session of the Council," Hiruzen asked none of the kind grandfatherly charm even remotely present in his voice as a resounding yes echoed across the room. "Then let us get down to business and explain why exactly one of my Elite Jonin are here then shall we."

"If I may Lord Hokage we have summoned this man because he has failed to answer summons to this Council no less than 37 times from the day we discovered his presence."

"Is that so Elder Koharu and is there anything else?"

"Indeed there is Lord Hokage this man had the gall to tell ANBU when they were dispatched to collect him and I quote 'fuck the police' and vanished using some strange teleportation jutsu he also refuses to disclose to any ANBU dispatched."

Natsu judged the reactions of the members present and grinned as a man with spiky black hair began laughing whilst yawning at the same time drawing all the attention on himself.

"Something funny Shikaku Nara," Koharu said with a stern glare as Shikaku sighed.

"Sorry it's just that is pretty funny you've got to admit it."

"You think openly disrespecting this Council is funny?"

"Damn this is such a drag … are we done here?"

The Elder looked like she wanted to blow up however Hiruzen silenced her before looking over at Shikaku with a look of sympathy.

"Unfortunately the Civilian Council and the Elders deem this to be an issue and so we are here Shikaku so no we are not done here. Now then Natsu would you explain why you didn't follow the directions of the ANBU and answer the summons?"

"Well firstly I'd like to say I answer to no one least of all Civilians with no combat experience. There are only about two people in this village who even have a remote chance of getting me to do what they want and that is the old man on REAL issues and my housemate Yugao when I drink from the milk carton without getting a glass and she tries to stab me in the face."

Another member on the shinobi side burst out laughing this time a woman who reminded Natsu of a more feral looking Hana. Coincidently she also had a large dog at her side perhaps they were a clan of high import of that he couldn't say.

"Man I like this guy he's got some good material for this farce!"

"How dare you Tsume this is the Konoha Council!"

"Oh shut it Homura no one takes this place seriously ever since you lot took over," the woman barked back as a shouting match began.

Natsu could feel the eyes of several shinobi on him all most likely studying him trying to get a feel for him the sign that they understood him far more than the Civilians ever would.

"ENOUGH," Hiruzen roared as silence once again fell in the hall. "Alright now Natsu would you care to elaborate as to why you feel you need not follow even my orders within the village most of the time," Hiruzen asked as he leant back in his chair with a smirk on his face that unnerved many in the room.

"An excellent question Hokage and one I believe all of you as the supposed Government of this land should be aware of," Natsu said as he rose from his chair. "Let's take a little trip down memory lane shall we to the night of the Kyuubi attack!"

Everyone in the room froze including Hiruzen who wasn't expecting Natsu to even bring up the Nine Tails at all.

"You see all those years ago you sealed the fox within the baby known as Naruto Uzumaki-!"

"What does the demon have to do with all this," one of the civilian's shouted clearly disgusted at the mere mention of his name as Natsu gave him the most chilling grin he could muster.

"You see its talk like that which lead to my being here for you see years of hatred and neglect towards young Naruto has given you what you all rightfully deserve! Years of abuse led young Naruto to me and he was more than willing to allow me freedom amongst you humans once again …"

"Are you saying that you're the Demon Fox!"

Natsu's body began to morph before their very eyes and in its place was a miniature version of the Nine Tails that was only just able to fit inside the room as it loomed down over the foolish civilian who was now shaking in fear.

" _ **Indeed people of Konoha you reap what you sew and I have returned to destroy you all!**_ "

His body returned to normal as he began rolling on the floor laughing much to the shock of everyone present.

"What is the meaning of this," Koharu screeched as Natsu managed to get back up holding his sides after laughing too hard.

"Sorry haha I had to do that the looks on your faces was priceless I wish I recorded it!"

"How dare you-!"

"Before you open your mouth with some foolishness about punishing me for that I should warn you I am a Demon of this I do not lie," Natsu said as his entire personality seemed to flip and he activated his Hybrid's Aura. "I could cause just as much damage as old foxface and the best part is you couldn't seal me for reasons I don't feel like explaining right now. Anyway I'm here because the higher ups aren't happy you sealed the fox away and so I was dispatched to see where he went."

"Higher ups," one of the Civilians gulped as he was on the verge of passing out from the raw power being allowed to flow freely through the room.

"You know the Gods, the Devils, beings of a higher status? I'm a combination of the two a half God half Devil better known as a Hybrid. Now I find my colleague and friend sealed within a kid, not the kids fault but still I must raise the boy properly for his station and do you know what I find?"

Every Civilian and even the Elders began sweating knowing what Natsu was about to talk about as the shinobi who were on high alert sat back knowingly since they hadn't actively taken part in the slander against the son of their former Kage knowing who he really was.

"I find a kid who has been forced to have a hard life when he should have been seen as a hero to you all, holding back a vicious beast using his own body as a prison in any other reality he would be the ultimate hero! But not you are all ignorant and foolish judging him for something he didn't even know until this year."

"Natsu could you please stop leaking your power please," Yugao said from behind him as she placed a slightly shaking hand on his shoulder as he nodded and lowered his aura back to how it was before.

"Sorry I'm just really not in a good mood, you Civilians drag me here assuming you can interrogate me over something I know you hold zero jurisdiction over. According to the Law of Konoha – A Primer it clearly states that the Hidden Leaf since inception has always been a military dictatorship in which the Hokage has all say in matters pertaining to the military with the Council being created to help advise them in order to bring certain matters to attention not start up trials!"

Many of the shinobi were shocked Natsu knew of these things but many were silently hoping this may be the beginning for change around the Leaf and that the Civilians would be knocked down a peg or two.

"Now then I'm dismissing the whole case against me because I'm simply not going to allow any form of punishment on myself for something I didn't do and there isn't a thing you can say or do to change that NOW onto something that actually matters Hokage if you would ..."

"Indeed this matter is one that definitely needs to be addressed for you see the earthquake last night was the result of a mission conducted by Natsu and ANBU Neko underneath Konoha where they discovered a laboratory conducting some of the most inhumane experiments on children that he'd ever seen. Now I would put this to you all if Natsu is a being that we will simply label as a God and the things he saw down there were the worst he'd ever seen what does that tell you?"

"Could you elaborate on exactly what you saw I demand to know!"

"Are you sure you want to know the finer details maam?"

"My name is Tsume Inazuka and yes I along with the shinobi portion of the Council would definitely like to know the details of such a horrific breach in village security!"

"Fair enough then Tsume I assume you are all in agreement," Natsu asked all the other heads who all nodded in agreement. "Very well then but be warned these crimes are horrific to say the least. Upon entering the facility we saw still living children inside containment tanks with a strange green fluid that had animal limbs in place of their own with the sounds of moaning and screaming all around."

"You mean these children had their limbs amputated and replaced with animal prosthetics?"

"Indeed though I can't verify if they could use or even feel them as they were in a strange sleep. Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka Clan and one of the heads of the Torture and Investigation Department."

"Ah thank you Inoichi and if you could all just give me your name if I don't know you that would be great. Anyway delving further into the facility we discovered a child who was still conscious suspended by hooks under his eyelids and ribcage as drills pierced his already amputated arm no doubt for a purpose I could only fathom."

"Was the child aware of his surroundings, I'm Choza Akamichi by the way."

"Indeed Choza the child was so much so that his cries increased to heart wrenching levels when his unblinking eyes saw me staring right at him as if begging to end his pain. Unfortunately ANBU Neko and myself agreed that since there were still saveable children we needed to focus on retrieving them before we could even consider putting those ones out of their misery. Had we silenced them the Doctors or masked nin would have been alerted to our presence."

"My name is Hiashi Hyuga, you mentioned masked nin do you mean like the ANBU?"

"I will reveal who the masked nin were at the end because I acquired a name of the person responsible so I'll tell you that in the end is that alright," Natsu asked as the man nodded curtly motioning for him to continue. "Anyway we stumbled across the children at which point I charged Neko with freeing them as quietly as possible since all the staff were conveniently in a back room probably having lunch or something."

"So you would have simply gone straight there right?"

"No Tsume I didn't for you see I found a terminal and figured I may be able to get a little info as to the purpose of the experiments and what I found was … dark to say the least. On the terminal was a series of research logs done by a Doctor Ru Kazuko if anyone knows who that is?"

Looking around the room Natsu wasn't surprised to hear no one had heard of this man figuring any trace of him was destroyed.

"Well anyway in these logs he spoke of Subject 23 whose identity was actually that of a young sixteen year old orphan by the name of Amelia who the other orphans told me had up and vanished. In these experiments Doctor Ru inserted some kind of chemical into her ovaries and forced her to breed with what the terminal described as man wolves."

Many of the shinobi looked appalled with even Hiashi breaking his composure to cry out in outrage at the act as Natsu motioned for silence.

"Poor Amelia indeed fell pregnant with a child however she killed the unborn child through what must have been ghastly means and was aptly punished for it. Doctor Ru had her disposed of so I was unable to find her body."

"Did you find the bastard, this Doctor Ru," Tsume growled as Natsu nodded slowly.

"I entered the room they were in which was conveniently behind a set of metal doors. Using my flames I welded them shut and swiftly incapacitated the lot and began torturing the nearest masked nin for information until one Doctor cracked. The information I was seeking was of an individual mentioned in Doctor Ru's logs about a man known as the Shadow Kage. This Doctor revealed the Shadow Kage's identity at which point I asked for his name … his name was Ru."

"Did you execute him on the spot," Shikaku asked unusually awake as Natsu shook his head.

"I crushed the skulls of the nin and Doctors on the floor and killed the masked nin I was torturing by throwing a saw through his head. I then grabbed Ru and dragged him down the hallway and injected him with every chemical I could find and tossed him into the reactor which set off the first explosion."

The shinobi side all were nodding in satisfaction that such human filth was given a painful death but the Civilian side saw it differently.

"You murdered that man," one of the Civilians shouted in outrage as Natsu's neck snapped toward the Civilian side.

"Excuse me?"

"You killed all those men in cold blood you're a murderer!"

"On the contrary I'm anything but because those who can perform such horrific acts lost their right to any humane treatment and were torn apart as punishment for their deeds. Any of you Civilians who dares agree with them and what they did will be seen in the same light!"

"You just threatened us that means you have committed a crime under Konoha Law, I call for execution!"

The shinobi side of the room just sat there gobsmacked at the stupidity on display so much so that even the Elders were sweating, Hiruzen was just shaking his head as Natsu began to float off the ground coming to eye level with the Civilian, his eyes boring into him.

"I don't think you understand do you the law here doesn't apply to me I follow my own set of laws called common courtesy and decency but beyond that there is only the Law of my superiors of which you aren't even one trillionth of a billion miles from being you pathetic speck of a being. You believe you have what it takes to execute what humans would describe as a God well step right up and fight me right now because after what I saw yesterday the amount of training I put in didn't even scratch the surface of how angry I truly am about this issue!"

"Natsu please ignore the Civilians they don't know when to keep their mouths shut," Hiruzen sighed as Natsu slowly floated away and back to the centre of the room.

"So Natsu can you please inform us of the identity of this Shadow Kage and these masked nin," Hiashi asked as Natsu nodded.

"Ah yes now I've heard these names come up a fair few times having killed one of them on my first day here when I met the Hokage. The masked nin operate under the identity of ROOT and are led by a Danzo Shimura who is known as the Shadow Kage!"

Natsu followed the eyes of everyone in the room toward a man with bandages covering his body, the moment he locked eyes with him he shook with rage and rushed forward with a flame coated fist smashing his head against the back wall as his head exploded into a mess of brain matter and blood shocking everyone present.

"He's a fucking fake!"

"Natsu is right my Byakugan can tell this is a Blood Clone," Hiashi added as the entire shinobi side was in uproar but Natsu's voice silenced them all.

"Hiruzen you told me not to go after Danzo but now he's gone!"

"He must have known to flee the moment the explosion went off … he always was crafty."

"Hey there is a note in the clone's pocket," one of the ANBU said as he drew it out only for Natsu to snatch it away and begin reading.

 _Dear Council_

 _I have no doubt the Blood Clone was killed the moment Dragneel identified it so here is the info the clone was supposed to share should it have survived._

 _Yes I was responsible for the experiments alongside Orochimaru of the Sannin we performed them for the greater good of the village. What village would dare attack us if our forces held ninja who had the strength of 100 men or could run at speeds faster than the human eye could track?_

 _All that and more was why I engaged in such experiments hopefully you understand but if not it really doesn't matter either way you simply aren't an ideal citizen of the Leaf should you not conform._

 _Danzo Shimura_

"Sick bastard," Natsu growled as he tossed the paper to Hiruzen and began making for the exit only to be stopped by Jiraiya.

"I have some information you need to know so meet me once you've cooled off a little on the Fourth Hokage's Head."

Natsu nodded as he stalked out of the building and into the streets fuming about letting Danzo slip through his fingers.

"I almost had him I promised Amelia he would die!"

As he stalked along he was unaware of his surrounding and bumped into someone knocking them to the ground. Shaking his head he helped the person up as they dusted themselves off.

"As soon as their eyes met Natsu froze, he never forgot a set of eyes and these were familiar. As if the person knew he was shocked to see them the person smiled.

"Not everything is as bleak as you believe it to be Natsu, reign in that anger and think clearly and the correct path will reveal itself in time."

"You … how can you be here?"

"Can't you feel the distortion in Time and Space it makes for chance encounters that shouldn't be possible but tell me what was our last meeting like just so I know which part of time we are at for each other."

"Uh …"

"Have we done Alvarez yet for you?"

"That was awhile ago for me …"

"Oh really then you must be a lot further ahead than me but you'd best not tell me about it spoilers and all that."

"Again I think I need to ask how are you here?"

"Like I said it was a Time and Space distortion dragging me from where I was to this point in Time and this realm for some reason."

"But us meeting like this shouldn't be possible not after everything that occurred back on Earthland I can't accept this!"

 _Former Emperor Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _The Mage Of Darkness_

 _Zeref Dragneel_

Natsu was frozen solid as the smiling form of his brother stood before him alive and well acting as if nothing had ever occurred. Natsu could feel a wave of emotions smashing inside of him like a jumbled mess as Zeref motioned for Natsu to follow him on his walk.

"I take it you successfully killed me in my future then?"

"You know I can't tell you that Zeref …"

"You seem weaker than when I last met you can you at least tell me that?"

"I dragged Achnologia into the Ravine of Time and it tore my power from me scattering it to the wind leaving me in a coma until Felicity could find enough of me to put back together."

"So you actually defeated him then I suppose that is something good to know a shame I won't be able to remember any of this you know how Time works I'm sure?"

"Yeah it strips you of the memory so that you don't mess up time I know all about that trust me. You were probably plucked from wherever you were because all of Time is crashing against each other but even still for it to bring you to me the odds of that are …"

"Practically impossible yet here we are conversing in a different world, don't forget we are the physical embodiment of impossible we pull it off all the time."

"I suppose that's true," Natsu conceded as Zeref laughed slightly.

"So you seemed rather angry back there care to share?"

"I stumbled across a lab where scientists were experimenting on dozens of orphaned children so I wiped them out and planned to kill their leader since he is on the Council here but apparently he knew I was gunning for him and fled."

"Hmm that does sound like something to be angry about but I still stand by what I said earlier when I said use that mind of yours properly. A clear mind produces the best results trust me I know from experience."

"Hey Zeref since I can't ask you this anymore can I ask you something?"

"Of course Natsu what is it?"

"Why did you make so many of those Demon Books and just let them roam all over Earthland I've spent a long time thinking about that and out of everything it is the one thing I can't make sense of. You let Tartaros do what they wanted and you left others like Lullaby and Deliora simply roam free I don't understand why?"

"Well that's a simple answer Natsu for you see Ahnkseram made me do it to purposely weaken the countries they were placed in. He figured letting them loose would allow us to come into said country later and clean it up with no resistance whatsoever."

"Oh … honestly I expected you to just say you forgot about them but I suppose that makes more sense. By the way I know I said no spoilers but I need to say this I'm sorry about your son August what I did to him was heartbreaking."

"You freed Lucifer then?"

"Yeah but in order to do so I had to kill August's true self it was … unpleasant."

"And what of Larcade?"

"Honestly he was just a spoilt brat, still your son but a spoilt brat drunk on power. No I feel far more for August because he was fighting from the moment Lucifer was sealed within him to the very end."

"Indeed using my own sons as vessels for them was tragic but I wasn't given a lot of choice."

Natsu hadn't realized it but the two had walked all the way to the training fields and were now standing in an empty clearing with Zeref opting to sit on a log that was sitting upright leaving Natsu to simply stand in front of him.

"This world is rather unique isn't it you can actually taste the God's Aura in the very air itself, a strange tangy taste indeed. So Natsu I am wondering something and I would hope you could answer my question?"

"Go ahead."

"How come there is a Command Seal on your hand?"

"Hmm well I suppose I can answer that since it was Ahnkseram's fault he broke the Rule of Realms and that is why Time is so broken right now."

"Oh and what did he do?"

"You know what he did don't play dumb."

"What was the future you like?"

"Laid back and not even bothered by Ahnkseram in the slightest but in order to combat him the Council allowed me to summon Merlin in to counter my own power … really weird moment in the war that was."

"Interesting," Zeref said as he jumped off the stump and began walking around Natsu looking at him before pointing behind him. "Move toward your destiny Natsu and know that even if I never got a chance to say it I've always been proud of you even if I haven't been the best at showing it. Now go and use that brilliant mind of yours and leave the rage for the fights ahead."

Turning around to see what Zeref was pointing at only to find nothing he turned back and Zeref was no longer there. Looking around he couldn't sense his presence at all which meant he probably knew he was vanishing and distracted him.

"I wonder if I'll see anyone else from my past like that or if I'll see Zeref again … I'll take what I can get at this point though and at least he had the right things to say to me. Damn brother why couldn't you have lived without that bastard Ahnkseram I-!"

Natsu felt a tear roll down his cheek as he punched a tree in frustration paying it no attention as it collapsed from the point he hit it making a loud racket.

"Oi Natsu Sensei!"

Turning around he saw a cheerful Naruto running towards him looking as if he'd been doing some hard training if his rather weathered appearance was anything to go by.

"Man you seem a little out of it Natsu Sensei why'd you break the tree like that?"

"Out of it … how long were you there?"

"I uh … well I may have followed you since you left the village," Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Say you didn't happen to see anyone with me as I made my way here did you?"

"Nope you were talking to yourself a bit but I had no idea what you were saying," Naruto replied. "Say could you give me some help in training I need a sparring partner?"

' _Was Zeref really there or not … perhaps he's with me in spirit making up for lost time leading me to where I need to be most.'_

Natsu grinned as he ruffled Naruto's hair and began walking across the field motioning for him to attack when he was ready.

"I heard you mastered Kurama's jutsu so now all you have to work on is the Rasengan right then you get to learn something else. Show me how far along you are in your Taijutsu then we'll work on that Rasengan before I have to meet Jiraiya."

"You got it Natsu Sensei I won't hold back!"

As Naruto rushed Natsu he couldn't help but see his younger, naïve self in him. Perhaps this is what his brother wanted him to see, see the childlike innocence of the future that is capable of change and Natsu was sure he could guide Naruto on the path to be a better man.

Blocking several blows Natsu flicked him on the forehead in place of a punch and jumped back.

"Hit."

"Damn it!"

"Again!"

This time Naruto made two Shadow Clones that took the right and left hand sides tossing kunai and shuriken at his location. Easily avoiding them the clones came in to attack first and were soundly beaten by powerful pokes to the forehead as Natsu blocked three rapid punches with his index finger and flicked Naruto again.

"Hit."

"Aww come on!"

"Your punches are getting better but you need to move your feet like Kurama showed you, punch, pivot, kick, punch, disengage now show me!"

Rushing forward Naruto threw a powerful punch as he spun around on one foot attempting to kick Natsu in the side since he wasn't tall enough to go for the head. Coming in for an uppercut it was also blocked as he slid backward using the momentum from the punch as Natsu began clapping.

"See there you go that was a successful combo wild and unpredictable since no one would expect the pivot and uppercut. All you need is improved speed and that could easily dispatch most Chunin with ease."

"Are you sure it seems kind of weird to do?"

"Here I'll show you how good it is with double your speed we'll even use that tree I knocked over as a punching dummy."

Walking over Natsu picked up the fallen tree with one hand and placed it upright in the centre of the field motioning for Naruto to pay close attention. Closing the distance between the tree and himself Natsu hit the tree lightly to feign a block but just as the block occurred he had already pivoted kicking the tree in a branch knocking it into the air and punched it sending it flying into the ground.

"So as you could see instead of using the pivot kick I used the spare moment in the pivot to duck and use the kick to launch the opponent into the air and sent them packing to the ground soon after. From what I've seen of humans here none seem to be capable of flying so that would be a useful technique since most humans are keen on not falling to their deaths but you won't have that issue with aura at your side."

"Wow maybe that isn't such a bad combo I'll have to practice that ducking while pivoting thing though …"

"Hey practice makes perfect right now let's see some pivot action get to it!"

"Yes Natsu Sensei!"

As Naruto began to try the pivot and duck technique Natsu noted the slight increase in aura from his body. Clearly Kurama had been working hard since Snow to get his body used to the aura and it showed in his core.

"How many more do I have to do Natsu Sensei I'm already pretty beat from the 40 laps of the village?"

"Hmm I suppose that'll do then since you did do 40 laps. So tell me how are my Gravity Circles doing for you?"

"Honestly they're pretty light now so I suppose you could up them if you want to."

"No doubt thanks to the natural aura you've started building up for yourself its strengthening your body. Actually I've got an idea let's turn off the seals and let you have a little test to see just how fast you can go."

Placing a hand on his shoulder the purple glow surrounded Naruto signalling the seals were switched off. Naruto was shocked at how light his body was as he went to jump finding himself several feet in the air.

"Now that's only the beginning," Natsu said amused. "Now let's see how you go in combat I'll only defend as you attack but remember you are much lighter than before so you might want to take it easy to begin with alright."

Naruto nodded as he began to run forward only to trip over himself falling flat on his face.

"See you are much lighter now but you need to give yourself a few minutes to adjust that's why I said come at me easy at first and why I'm not going to be attacking."

Naruto picked himself up off the ground and began shaking his arms and legs to get a feel for them for a few moments before walking around at a brisk pace. Eventually the walk became a slight jog which slowly turned into a run.

"How does it feel now?"

"Is this really the power of Gravity weights I feel like I could run a mile with ease!"

"Well given your already ridiculous stamina you probably could have anyway but now you'll make that mile much faster than before. Speed is weight Natsu anyone with a shred of knowledge in speed could tell you such a thing and such rules apply even in combat. With the sliver of aura Kurama was able to give you I believe you were able to punch concrete weren't you?"

"Yeah it was really cool."

"Well now with the increase in speed behind you I'd wager your punches will hold serious weight behind them so I want you to use that weight to move me from this spot if you can do that I'll buy you as much ramen as you want."

"REALLY, no way am I screwing this up now," Naruto declared cracking his knuckles as he dashed forward trying to land a quick blow only for it to be blocked.

"Yeah I can feel the increase in power behind that punch but remember you should also be trying to use what Kurama and I taught you, remember what we literally just discussed."

"Oh right hehe sorry I was just keen to get started."

"Of course now come on try it again this time with what we just learned alright," Natsu said as Naruto nodded rushing forward once again as Natsu blocked the first punch.

Several hours later Natsu was still standing in the same spot with a panting Naruto down on one knee before him sweating profusely, he was about to try attacking again when Natsu raised his hand to put an end to the spar.

"That's enough I doubt you'll be able to stand properly if you continue and we don't want you out of action. Although you didn't manage to move me from this spot I could tell you really took what I told you to heart and tried using that head of yours in the spar. Also you probably didn't notice it but that entire time you actually used some of Kurama's Devil's Aura and although it wasn't much considering your unfamiliarity with it I have to say it was most impressive you managed to use it for so long with no adverse effects."

"Well they don't call me Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja for nothing you know," Naruto panted as Natsu helped raise him to his feet.

"Come on I think you've earned at least some ramen for that effort eh though I can't join you since I've got to go talk with Jiraiya about something but here," Natsu said as he pulled out some Ryo and handed it to Naruto. "That should be good for 10 to 12 bowls go and knock yourself out BUT don't think that I'm not gonna have you burning it off later Kurama will have you out there doing it if I can't understand?"

"Yeah I know besides I really enjoyed that even if I didn't win that was a wild training session for sure!"

"Heh you remind me of myself back in the day minus the broken bones," Natsu mused. "Alright I'll give you a hand getting to Ichiraku's alright." Opening a portal he dragged Naruto through and immediately placed him on a seat much to the shock of Teuchi who nearly dropped the bowl he was holding.

"N-Natsu and Naruto!"

"Hey old man get the brat a bowl eh he's been working hard he should have enough for 10 to 12 of em so make them good ones!"

"Oh is that so well then if he's been working hard he'll need his fill for sure we'll start you off on some Miso then eh Naruto?"

"All right you're the best old man Teuchi!"

As Naruto turned to say something to Natsu he was gone with him having appeared on the Fourth Hokage's head next to Jiraiya who was sitting down writing in a notepad.

"I didn't realize you could get your research material from way up here?"

"It's all about location Natsu but actually this isn't for one of my books this is a different type of book and one I want you to take a look at."

Snapping the book shut he threw it at Natsu like a kunai which he caught with ease.

"Open to page 37 and look at the second half of the page."

Flipping through the pages Natsu found the one Jiraiya mentioned and began reading as his eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure this lot are interested in me?"

"I have a spy among their ranks the report came from their latest meeting."

 _The Akatsuki recently had a meeting in regards to a new person among the Konoha forces known at present only as Natsu. The Leader made a point to state that we should avoid engaging him until more intel is presented and possibly eliminate him._

 _He is currently unaware that he is basically Naruto's new protector and I wasn't really willing to divulge that particular piece of information however he is now on the list and will most likely end up in the next rendition of the Bingo Book so warn him that many hunter nin will be on his tail._

 _The capture of the Tailed Beasts is still going as expected with the Four Tails being the current target. If at all possible I would recommend sending someone to save the Seven Tails I have overheard Hidan and Kakuzu talking of wiping out the Hidden Waterfall simply for the fun of it so she will not be safe there for much longer._

 _The Leader also my partner and I to leave the Nine Tails alone as intel suggests the Leaf will be a hot zone next week most likely due to the Chunin Exams being held there._

 _This concludes my bi monthly report._

 _Weasel_

"Is this one of your ANBU?"

"From what Sensei said you already know who this is, happens to be the older brother of a certain brat here in the village with an avenger complex."

"You mean he's-!"

"Don't say his name you never know whose listening!"

"Ah right my bad … but still that's an interesting development either way. So what do you think of this report?"

"Personally after hearing through my network about what you did to the Land of Snow you'll be in the Bingo Book regardless a lot of ninja witnessed that incident after all. Really you won't have too much to worry about most people of importance are in there like myself and even Sensei."

"Really what's this Bingo Book for?"

"It's basically just a book that helps ninja identify someone here take a look at mine," Jiraiya said as the two swapped books. "I'm on page 54 if you're curious."

Nodding he flipped through the pages of the book and came across the rather stern face of Jiraiya and began reading.

 **Name:** _Jiraiya_

 **Age:** _Early 60's?_

 **Rank:** _Sage of the Toads_

 **Classification:** _S Rank_

 **Bounty:** _4.5 Million_

 **Notable Jutsu:** _Toad Summons, Rasengan, Unnamed Fire Style Techniques, Unnamed Earth Style Techniques_

 **Notes:** _One of the three Legendary Sannin involved in the incident against Hanzo the Salamander and a feared veteran of the Third Shinobi World War. Sensei to the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze it is recommended to simply avoid attacking this man unless you are a beautiful woman and even then caution is advised._

"So perverted they even take a jab at you in the bounty book," Natsu snickered as Jiraiya snatched it away.

"THAT'S what you take away from it!"

"Well it is pretty funny."

"Well aren't you just a barrel of laughs I can't wait until yours has something about you that I can rub in your face!"

"I doubt mine will have much of anything I'm an unknown in this world so anything they do get is probably false."

Jiraiya just grumbled as Natsu grinned at his almost childlike antics as they looked down on the village.

"So this Chunin Exam is next week huh what exactly is it?"

"It's just an exam for Genin who want to ascend to the rank of Chunin and we're hosting it this year it's nothing major though Naruto will be in it from what I've heard."

"What's it involve?"

"Just a series of tests to determine if a Genin has the quality and maturity to perform tasks without the supervision of an instructor and stuff nothing too serious, the only real serious thing from what I've heard is that the Kazekage will be coming to supervise the third round this year since his children will be personally taking part."

"Hmm sounds interesting guess we'd better get Naruto trained up but I have concerns about the girl on his squad, Sakura I think her name was. That girl needs serious help if she's gonna get anywhere she thinks she can live the lifestyle of a model or something not realizing that she's gonna be slowly killing herself."

"I've heard that you mentioned it to Sensei it's a shame Tsunade isn't here she would have the kunoichi in the village whipped into shape quick smart let me tell you that much."

"Tsunade?"

"Oh right I've never told you about her before biggest tits on any woman you'll ever meet though don't tell her I said that or my bones will be ground to dust," Jiraiya said feeling a chill go up his spine. "Really though she is my former teammate but left the village shortly after Minato died and began gambling away the Senju fortune all across the Fire Country."

"Sounds like she's running from something."

"Tsunade is running from a lot of things but it isn't my story to tell, anyway she is probably what a lot of the kunoichi in the village need trust me I can see the decline in quality just as well as you can its sad really. Only those taught by the last generation are still quality kunoichi like the Ice Queens of Konoha or most of the clan girls."

"Speaking of Ice Queens I should probably get back home Yugao's probably freaking out after I stormed out of the Council and probably thinks I've gone hunting that prick Danzo."

"Yeah well I wouldn't blame you if you did, bastard should have been executed years ago but Sensei wouldn't do it."

"See you later Jiraiya keep me in the loop about this Akatuski I'm curious about them."

"Yeah after the Chunin Exams we might have some work to do with other Jinchuuriki anyway and considering your power I'd be more than happy for a hand so I'll let you know."

Natsu waved to Jiraiya and opened a portal appearing at the front door of Yugao's home, sliding the door open he looked around wondering where she was until he found himself tackled from behind and pinned to the floor.

"Where have you been!"

"Um …"

"You went after Danzo didn't you!"

"Well you see-."

"You did didn't you Natsu why did you storm off like that you left such a mess of the Hokage to deal with it was a nightmare!"

"Yugao are you alright?"

"Look I was worried about you alright you just up and vanished and no one could find you!"

"Well they obviously didn't try very hard to find me did they I was in the training field helping out Naruto for a few hours then I went and spoke with Jiraiya about something for a while."

"So you didn't go after Danzo?"

"No I was planning on it but … things came up."

"Well don't run off like that again you had me worried that you went and did something stupid!"

"Why were you so worried though?"

"Well … I just was alright you jerk!"

"Alright fine I'm sorry for making you worry alright I should have let you know what I was doing but you don't have to worry about me that much …"

"You say that but you disappeared for one mission and look at what happened you had massive chunks of ice forcing their way out of your face and then there was the whole thing that happened in your mind! I'm positive there is plenty to worry about with you."

"I suppose that's true but I need to ask was it really necessary to tackle me and pin me down like this?"

"I'm not having you run off again," she said with a pout that had Natsu frozen for a moment.

' _Do I laugh at the pout, will I get a kunai to the face for it, is it worth taking the kunai?'_

Eventually Natsu settled on a small chuckled as he pushed Yugao onto the floor next to him.

"You know I suppose I owe you for all the help you've been these past few weeks, when I first arrived I was fresh off learning I'd probably never see my old family and friends again and you've been pretty good at helping me move on even if but a little. For you I'll try my best to not rush of recklessly into things alright?"

Yugao blushed as Natsu's grin held her transfixed for a few moments as he got up off the floor and plopped himself in the chair.

"Besides I could have received a blade to the face for openly stating you stabbed me for drinking out of the milk carton so for that I'm grateful."

"Wait a minute you did say that didn't you …"

What followed was Natsu being chased around the house by Yugao who had a nearly endless supply of kunai at her fingertips tossing them with a sadistic smile on her face.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	12. The Chunin Exams Begin

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Poll is the same since it's the same day as last chapter lol.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Sdaniels2340 – I don't quite understand what you mean by your question I assume you are saying something along the lines of you wanting Saber as the class but I don't want to assume.**

 **ChaosofTime – Well the Master already showed up a little while ago and I had a dream where I put the Cybermen in for some reason and it was strange so who knows haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Chunin Exams Begin**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

The past week had seen Natsu aiding in Naruto's training alongside Kurama and Jiraiya as his skill steadily improved. Today was the day of the exam and Naruto was all but ready to take the exam by storm fearing how much remedial training he would be forced to do should he fail.

Natsu was currently heading toward the Hokage Office having been requested by Hiruzen. It was the first time he had been out in the streets since his little scuffle with the Council and he could tell the Civilians were trying to suck up to him in order to get on his good side. It was clear the Councilors had told the Civilians all about his status and they were most likely wanting their dreams to be made reality or other such nonsense.

"Lord Natsu would you please bless my child!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at a woman who all but shoved her infant into his face somewhat annoyed by her forwardness.

"Listen I have to see the Hokage could you all leave me be."

"Please Lord Natsu it will only take a moment-!"

"And I said please leave me be I have things to do!"

The Civilians immediately gave him a path sensing his rising anger as he stormed up to the tower and barging into Hiruzen's office.

"Oi these Civilians are treating me like I can make their dreams come true I don't need this worship crap!"

"The Civilian side of the Council no doubt told them about what occurred in the session last week don't worry it should die down soon. For now I would like to make a request."

"And that is?"

"I want you to aid the proctor of the second task and patrol the Forest of Death we have reason to believe that something sinister is afoot."

"And you believe that if this sinister act was to occur it would be there?"

"Indeed I do," Hiruzen replied. "The proctor of the second exam is a woman you've already met by the name of Anko she's rather … unique but definitely someone I trust to run the exam. If it helps she is one of Yugao's friends."

"Oh right the one that had the revealing clothes my bad I was really out of it back then."

"Yes well she will be the official proctor for the task I'll have her notified that you'll be walking the forest. Do not interfere with the exam unless you absolutely need to even if one of the examinees is going to be seriously wounded or killed by a creature of the forest is that clear?"

"If its Naruto I'm saving him regardless," Natsu replied as Hiruzen nodded.

"Of course he is the exception but you know what I mean, so can I count on your support?"

"Yeah I've got no problem with that Yugao is working during the exam and Jiraiya is off at the hot springs as usual so I'd be all alone anyway."

"Alright I'll have word sent out the second exam is set to start in about 4 hours from now after the first written one so if you want to just wander around then feel free."

"Yeah no problem old man I'll see you soon," Natsu said as he left the office and began walking around the village noticing the increased activity of the shinobi on the rooftops. Down on the ground however he noticed a situation was brewing and surprise surprise Naruto was at the centre of it.

Walking over he began to hear the sounds of an argument as he made his presence known.

"Alright you kids what seems to be the problem here?"

"Natsu Sensei," Naruto said as the pink haired girl Sakura seemed relieved at his presence.

"Hey aren't you the old man's grandson … Konohamaru right?"

"Y-yeah!"

"If I were you I'd put the boy down the old man and I are on good terms and I'm not a fan of people beating on little kids so if I were you I'd put him down or you'll have more than the Hokage to deal with."

"Hey just who the hell do you think you are-!"

"KANKURO DROP THE CHILD NOW," a voice barked from the trees as a red haired boy vanished in a swirl of sand emerging from the ground in front of Naruto and Natsu.

"S-sorry Gaara," the man named Kankuro said quickly letting Konohamaru go as he scarpered behind Natsu.

"Mother wants your blood she says you are the one to give me purpose," Gaara said to Naruto with a blank stare before looking at Natsu and taking several steps back clutching his head.

"ARGH!"

"Gaara what's wrong," the girl with a large war fan behind Gaara cried in concern.

"THAT MAN, DEMON, HE IS A TRUE MONSTER! MOTHER IS SCREAMING IN FEAR!"

"Your mother eh," Natsu said slightly amused and curious as Kurama's voice rumbled in his mind.

" _ **That boy is a Jinchuuriki like Naruto and holds my stupid younger brother Shukaku better known as the One Tailed Beast. He's often used mind trickery to make his host believe they are a lost relative and manipulates them to do his bidding through the seal. Also he hates me quite a lot because I'm better than him and wishes he held my power but as you can see a maniac like him doesn't deserve such power.**_ "

"Is that so … better keep an eye out on this guy then he seems pretty unstable," Natsu said as Kurama withdrew from his mind. "Listen you lot should go find the Jonin you came here with before you risk causing an incident between Leaf and Sand alright."

"Y-yes we apologize for our foolish brother's behaviour, I'm Temari and these are my brothers Gaara and Kankuro. We're sorry for any trouble we may have caused."

With a bow the three ninja left as Natsu rounded on the three Konoha kids.

"You lot need to be more careful your merely an hour away from starting the Chunin Exams and yet you nearly caused an incident between two of the most prominent villages!"

"Sorry Natsu Sensei," Naruto said as Sakura followed moments later. "Now you two get going you don't want to be late and as for you Konohamaru isn't Ebisu supposed to be looking after you?"

"He sucks I wanted to see the boss off and wish him good luck in the exam!"

"Well I suppose that's alright but you really shouldn't run off from Ebisu all the time."

"Yeah well maybe if he taught me a cool jutsu I wouldn't have to!"

"Flashy attacks are great and all but remember you are still a kid you need to master the basics first not to mention you'll already be above most of the others at the academy."

Konohamaru huffed and stomped away leaving a sighing Natsu alone in the street once again. Deciding to make his way to the forest early he was unaware of the eyes peering at him from several rooftops away silently studying his every move before vanishing.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the entrance to the exam room alongside Sasuke who had joined them on the way over. After a silent look traded between the three of them they all began walking towards the room designated on the slip of paper noticing two Chunin blocking the way.

"Hey how come you won't let us in!"

"All of you rookies are far too weak to take part in this exam trust us we barely survived."

"Yeah this is for your own good kids."

Naruto and Sasuke both could easily spot the Genjutsu and began walking toward the stairwell but unfortunately Sasuke just had to stroke his ego on the way.

"If those weaklings can't even spot a basic Genjutsu they don't deserve to take part in these exams."

Naruto smacked his face as Sasuke's words ran across the crowd and the group began following them into the exam room.

"Yo you all made it the whole Rookie 9 must be here now!"

"Kiba calm down we don't need you starting shit this early in the morning … damn this is such a drag."

"SASUKE!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he saw the old class back together again. Kiba and Akamaru the loud and inseperable duo, Shikamaru Nara the lazy genius, Ino Yamanaka a Sasuke fan girl, Choji Akamichi a great friend and definitely not fat, Shino Aburame the silent and calculating tactician and Hinata Hyuga the ever composed Princess of the Hyuga Clan.

"Man it's so cool that we all got submitted to take part in the exams isn't it," Kiba asked as Akamaru began barking in agreement.

Naruto had opted to keep quiet having already been coached by Jiraiya and Natsu that everyone will be watching for any remote sign of weakness and the loud and brash often were the first to get taken out if they weren't careful. He was surprised when Hinata of all people casually strolled over and began conversing with him.

"Hello Naruto how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good Hinata what about you?"

"I've been doing well mostly training and going on missions," she replied with a small smile on her lips. "I heard from Kurenai Sensei that someone aside from Kakashi has been teaching you and that he's a really interesting man."

"Yeah I've been getting trained by Natsu Sensei," Naruto replied as Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the one all the Civilians say is a God?"

"Yeah that guy he's crazy strong, so strong I'd say he could beat old man Hokage and Ero Sennin at the same time."

"Ero Sennin?"

"Oh uh I mean Jiraiya Sensei."

"You call Lord Jiraiya … Ero Sennin," Hinata asked slowly before bursting out laughing. "Oh my that certainly fits!"

"Oi can you kids keep it down over here," a man with silver hair and glasses said as he slinked over from his corner. "Listen I'm gonna throw you rookies a bone since this is your first time and give you a peek at these info cards I have."

"Why would you help the competition," Shikamaru asked as the man shrugged.

"I've taken these exams seven times now and I can tell you guys will need all the help you can get."

"Doesn't that mean you just suck then," Kiba asked as the man chuckled shaking his head.

"Maybe but that's beside the point."

"I have some people I want info on though one of them isn't in these exams so are you able to give me info on them," Sasuke asked stepping forward as the Genin smiled.

"Depends on who it is yeah."

"Fine I want info on Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Natsu Dragneel of Konoha."

Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke's question but the man simply nodded and sifted through his cards.

"Ok so we have Gaara here … son of the Kazekage, has never been wounded whilst on a mission and has a 100% mission success rate! Not only that he's been on an S Rank Mission this guy is certainly one to watch for!"

"And what of Natsu Dragneel?"

"Well let's see what my cards have to say about him … ah here we are. Ok Natsu Dragneel recently given the status of Elite Jonin, oh my what's this it says here that he is a Rank S Nin in the bingo book with a bounty of 5.2 Million! Not much else is known about him besides his name and status in the Leaf save one thing that he wields frightening power reminiscent of the Kage of old."

Many people were whispering about this new Kage when a sudden bang silenced the room as a man with scars covering his face appeared.

"Alright you maggots sit down and shut up this is my room, the name is Genma and I'll be the proctor for the first exam! At the desks there will be a simply test consisting of nine questions to test your knowledge with the tenth being asked verbally at the end. If you are caught cheating your entire squad fails no exceptions!"

There were cries of outrage as Genma smashed a ruler on the desk with it shattering apart from the force.

DID I GIVE YOU MAGGOTS PERMISSION TO OPEN YOUR MOUTHS I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT IT! You have one hour now start writing!"

Naruto gulped as he slid into a desk watching in shock as everyone immediately began to cheat on the test despite the warning even Sasuke was using his Sharingan to find the answers.

" _ **Deception Naruto it is the greatest weapon of all remember what Jiraiya said?**_ "

"So … we're supposed to cheat, does that mean you'll give me the answers?"

Kurama sighed deeply as he began to look over the questions as the first exam began.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was standing at the gates to the Forest of Death scanning its depths with his eyes. Hostile life was abundant in the forest which made Natsu realize why he was told not to interfere unless he saw it necessary because the creatures within were more than enough of a challenge any rogue nin would stick out like a sore thumb.

Jumping the fence he darted into the forest in order to be in place since any minute now the Genin from the first task would be arriving with Anko who went off to collect them fifteen minutes ago.

" _ **Father I have a question?**_ "

"Hmm what is it Aava?"

" _ **What does annia-annhuia-ann-?**_ "

"Annihilation?"

" _ **Yes what does that word mean?**_ "

"Why do you want to know that?"

" _ **Lots of my old memories are full of that word and it's a really big one I don't understand?**_ "

"Well Aava annihilation is a bad word because of what it means; it means the complete destruction or obliteration of anything and everything."

" _ **That does sound bad …**_ "

"As long as you understand that it is a bad thing then you understand its true meaning Aava."

" _ **Hey father guess what I got bigger again I'm way bigger than when you last saw me I think I had a growth spurt,**_ " Aava said excitedly changing the subject as Natsu smiled.

"Hold on I'm gonna find a tree to sit in and come have a look ok," Natsu said as he sat down atop one of the trees near the centre of the forest and entered a meditative state going deep into his mind.

Appearing in the field he watched as Aava did the whole dramatic entrance shtick keeping her wings stretched out behind her as she came in for a hard landing.

"Wow you did get bigger …"

Looking at Aava now she was still smaller than Achnologia was but only just which puzzled Natsu.

" _ **Y-you don't like it …?**_ "

"N-no no you look great Aava I'm so happy that you've grown so big it's just I don't understand how. Most Dragons your age are still the size you were when I last came in here but you are just smaller than a fully grown Dragon yet you are only a few years old. Come to think of it everything about you is older than it should be even your speech now that I think about it."

" _ **Is that bad?**_ "

"Not necessarily it's just rather odd for you to grow so fast I should have picked up on it sooner. Do you feel any different being bigger?"

" _ **Well I feel stronger with my power and I can start to see my old memories properly but aside from that not really.**_ "

"Hmm perhaps it's because the Ravine of Time was used to essentially create you that its simply your body returning itself to a more manageable size. Honestly that's only a guess but it's the best I can think of. But for now just know that I'm happy as long as you stay you alright," Natsu said as Aava wriggled happily with Natsu placing his forehead to her snout.

Aava didn't get the double meaning behind what Natsu said but that was alright she was still far too young to truly understand that madness in its entirety anyway being only a few years old.

" _ **Well that's all I have to show you father you should get back to work.**_ "

"Ah of course but feel free to talk to me whenever through the link because there is always the chance things could just end up being boring."

" _ **I will father and thanks for letting me use your memories of learning language it really is helping!**_ "

"I noticed your language has improved quite a bit you're doing really well, alright I'm off I'll see you later."

Returning to his mind Natsu was shocked at how much time had passed with the Genin already making their way through the forest.

"Well guess it's time to do my job then …"

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

"Come on Sasuke we have to work together to beat this thing that's the whole point of the task," Naruto sighed as the Uchiha simply ignored him with Sakura following suit. "Fine if you two wanna fail that badly then keep screwing around I'm sure the other teams are doing the same …"

In reality Naruto could feel the other competitors duking it out all around him however there was one that was rather interesting. The strange Grass nin Kurama had told him to keep an eye on her two teammates suddenly died with her now making her way through the forest at high speed towards them.

Should he say anything to the others, would they even believe him?"

" _ **Just prepare yourself Naruto they always choose themselves over you why bother helping them now?**_ "

"…"

Before Naruto had a chance to respond his neck snapped to a loud sound nearby as a large snake came crashing through the trees splitting both himself and Sakura from Sasuke as the Grass nin made her appearance.

"Well well what do we have here …"

Naruto immediately engaged the snake as the Grass nin closed in on Sasuke knocking him further away from them. To Naruto's annoyance Sakura took one look at him fighting the giant snake and turned to run after Sasuke leaving him to fend for himself.

It was that moment that angered Naruto more than anything he'd experienced before, not the beatings nor the lynch mobs or even the destruction of the various places he'd lived. Someone who he'd risked his neck for time and again just up and abandoned him when he needed help not even Sasuke would have done that.

Naruto grit his teeth as he became surrounded by Kurama's Devil's Aura as he felt it burn his skin due to channelling far more than he was used to.

" _ **Oi Naruto calm down that's more than you can handle!**_ "

"I'm so sick of being treated like this I'm not gonna take it anymore!"

His nails began to lengthen as she charged toward the snake bouncing off the trees and taking a powerful swipe slashing it across the face as the snake hissed in pain as it was sent crashing through several trees.

The snake quickly recovered and made to attack Naruto who easily dodged its attack and again struck its face this time making the snake explode into a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke dissipated there was nothing left for Naruto to attack and so in his anger he simply charged toward the direction the Grass nin had taken Sasuke.

" _ **This is bad that snake was a summon and there is only one person who has a snake summon contract … I'd better get Natsu's attention,**_ " Kurama said to himself as he began projecting his thoughts to Natsu.

Naruto charged through the forest bouncing off the trees like a wild animal coming across a scene that only further increased his anger as the Grass nin bit Sasuke on the shoulder as he cried out in pain.

"Sasuke!"

"Kukukuku you beat my pet rather quickly perhaps you are worth playing with a little …"

To the Grass nin's surprise though Naruto closed the distance between them almost straight away as she just barely managed to avoid having her throat clawed at however it managed to slice her face as she stumbled backward before ripping it off.

" _ **Oh shit …**_ "

"Well now aren't you a vicious one Naruto Uzumaki I wonder how Jiraiya feels about having such a beast as a student hmm?"

"What did you do to Sasuke," Naruto growled as he stood on all fours with the aura manifesting an ethereal tail behind him with his canines visibly lengthening.

"I simply gave him a little gift that he will no doubt enjoy more than life itself and shall beg for more than but a taste."

" _ **Naruto you need to be careful this man is Orochimaru of the Sannin you don't stand a chance the way you are now!**_ "

Kurama's words reached Naruto as his face showed a brief moment of shock before returning to the same snarl as before.

"You seem to know who I am yet you still choose to fight me … I wonder if it is the Nine Tails that influences you to fight so viciously?"

Naruto charged forward attempting to claw at Orochimaru who easily blocked the attack kicking Naruto in the stomach and sending him flying into the air.

"All that power and that is the best you can do … such a waste."

"I'll show you power, **Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!** "

Placing his index finger and thumb over his lips Naruto blew out nine streams of fire that each went off creating a dome like shape as they homed in on Orochimaru who simply laughed.

"Well now that is quite the jutsu for someone so young and inexperienced …"

The attack closed in on the Sannin setting off a series of controlled explosions creating small shockwaves as several trees in the area began to collapse. Naruto grinned only to be kicked in the head and sent flying to the ground by Orochimaru.

"Impressive it may be but I am the one with experience here boy kukuku."

"Naruto growled as he clawed at the tree Orochimaru was standing on shattering it at the base causing it to collapse. Orochimaru laughed as he began to slink around the tree like a snake and lunged at Naruto with a kunai.

Naruto blocked the kunai with his tail however he was hit in the chest by a solid pillar of earth once again being knocked into the air as he coughed up blood.

" **Earth Style: Earth Pillar Jutsu!** "

Naruto was then hit several more times by the Sannin and sent flying through several trees just barely recovering in time to block a barrage of kunai and shuriken that came flying from all directions.

"Damn you Orochimaru! **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

The area was covered in smoke as over fifty Naruto clones appeared and charged toward Orochimaru who seemed impressed at the sheer amount of clones he produced.

"So you have such high reserves … impressive even by Uzumaki standards. Still you are far from beating me with such a technique, **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!** "

Orochimaru ascended one of the trees slithering like a snake as he bombarded the ground below with powerful Draconic flames that exploded on impact wiping out many of the clones. Those that he was unable to wipe out suddenly found themselves caught in the earth as they began to sink.

" **Earth Style: Mud Prison Jutsu!** "

The real Naruto was still in pursuit of Orochimaru who was still darting through the trees laughing when suddenly he just vanished. Suddenly Naruto felt immense pain from his back as Orochimaru kicked him in the back sending him flying to the ground in less than a second following up by landing a second kick to his back as he landed.

"Now I think I'll mark you as well in case Sasuke turns out to be a bust!"

His neck extended as Orochimaru moved to bite Naruto's neck; he was within an inch of biting him when he suddenly found himself blown back into a tree.

Naruto looked up weakly and saw the tattered coattails of someone his saviour, smiling he let the aura go much to Kurama's relief.

"Natsu Sensei …"

"You did a good job against him Naruto but I'll take it from here, can you walk?"

"Y-yeah I think so …"

"Go find Sasuke and Sakura and get as far from here as you can this guy is strong."

"Kukukuku well well if it isn't Natsu the newest Jonin of the Leaf I must say I've been dying to test you out for a while now …"

"And you are Orochimaru of the Sannin I've been wanting to beat the shit out of you for the last week and a half once I found out you were in league with that filth Danzo."

"What can I say as a scientist I simply must experiment to my heart's content and a man like Danzo understands such a thing perfectly. I wonder though are you really as strong as the rumours say?"

"Come and find out," Natsu growled as his eyes began to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue.

Natsu made the first move going to punch the man as he seemed to slink around his attack attempting to land a strike of his own, dodging the attack the two began to trade blows with Natsu finally landing a hit sending the man flying into a tree.

To his shock however instead of making impact he simply slipped around the trunk and flung himself back at Natsu striking him in the face and sending him skidding backward through the dirt.

"This is fun I think this game will be much more fun than Naruto …"

Natsu rushed Orochimaru aiming to head butt him however as his head was within an inch of making contact he jerked his head violently to the left as a sword emerged from Orochimaru's throat.

Dodging several swings Natsu noticed the blade had a strange green coloured liquid which was no doubt poison. The man was practically a snake himself it seemed using his own tongue to wield the blade expertly to where it even had serious weight behind it.

Natsu began to cover his arm in his own Demonic power as it morphed into a blade and the two began trading blows as they leapt through the trees at high speed. As Orochimaru took a jab at Natsu's head he dodged by flipping into the air and landing a foot on the blade pinning it to the ground.

Orochimaru responded by sticking Natsu with a piece of paper and jumping backwards. Confused it only took Natsu a moment to realize what he'd done as an explosion went off sending him flying downward until he caught himself on a branch.

"Let's make things a little more fun," Orochimaru said as he tossed his blade to his right hand and began to gag. After a few moments he began vomiting a nearly endless supply of snakes down to the forest floor which soon covered the area like a sea.

"What the hell are you …"

Natsu didn't have much time to contemplate anything as he blocked several strikes from the man as the two began to dart through the treetops with the sea of snakes following their every move.

"This is starting to piss me off," Natsu growled as he went on the offensive clashing with Orochimaru's blade and with his free hand landing a powerful blow to his face sending him crashing through several trees.

Before Orochimaru was able to recover several brutal blows shattered his body as his crumpled form began to convulse and a completely unharmed version of himself emerged from the beaten ones mouth as he cocked his arm back and thrust forward with his arm splitting off into three large snakes.

" **Crash Repulse!** "

A powerful burst of Crash Magic sent Orochimaru flying off through the forest as Natsu took a deep breath taking in as much power as he could.

Orochimaru recovered and saw what Natsu was doing and grinned almost manically.

"So that's what he's got planned then," he said as he crossed his hands biting his thumbs to draw some blood before slamming his hands down on the ground. **Triple Rashomon!** "

Three massive Demon Gates slowly began to emerge from the ground as Natsu leant forward.

" **Demonic Flame Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Letting loose the massive attack it completely ripped up the entire forest in between Natsu and the first gate which it also completely broke through with no resistance only stopping momentarily on the second before blowing right through that as well hitting resistance on the third.

"Such beautiful destructive power, a power that shall one day be mine I swear it," Orochimaru said with a hungry look in his eyes as cracks began to appear in the third gate before it was blown through as well.

Wiping his mouth Natsu made his way toward the location Orochimaru was at only to find naught but ash. Looking around Natsu frowned before kicking a piece of charred wood off into the distance.

"He got away … I'll get him eventually."

Natsu suddenly found himself surrounded by ANBU as well as Hiruzen himself who was looking at Natsu in absolute shock.

"What in the world just happened here!"

"Does the name Orochimaru of the Sannin ring any bells old man?"

All the ANBU stiffened as Hiruzen choked on his pipe before letting loose a long stream of smoke.

"You are sure?"

"Yes he did not deny it when I confronted him."

"And what of Orochimaru now Natsu?"

"The prick somehow survived my attack and fled, if I had my full power it would have been like swatting a fly but as I am now," Natsu said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Hold back massive area of effect attacks to ensure the safety of the innocent or ignore the casualties to remove one sick bastard from the world … the choice was obvious."

"You made the right choice Natsu Orochimaru will get what's coming to him there isn't any need for you to feel angry for letting him escape."

"You don't understand old man if I had my full power I could have killed him on the spot with naught but a single blow, I promised Amelia I'd avenge her death and I wasn't able to catch either one of those responsible for her torture and death!"

"Amelia, the girl from the files but you said-?"

"Her spirit never found peace Hiruzen and she returned as a ghost I never said anything because … well who would believe in ghosts unless you could see it. The only reason we even found the lab was because Amelia led us there begging for us to save the children Hiruzen … I promised those responsible would die and I failed."

"You haven't failed Natsu there will be plenty of other chances you just need to be patient-."

"Tell that to Amelia's soul that probably grows restless as she waits for the souls of those who wronged her in the afterlife to join her can she wait!"

"Natsu we will get them but for now you need to calm down!"

Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he remembered what Zeref told him the other day about remaining calm under pressure.

' _Was it like this for you too brother … is that how you coped? Of course you mastered the art of remaining calm to the point you were able to desensitise yourself from things when you needed to …'_

Natsu took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair letting out a deep sigh before looking at Hiruzen with a small smile.

"I'm sorry old man I'm just a little stressed right now I apologize."

"Trust me when I say this Natsu I feel the same anger and frustration that you are going through, my former teammate Danzo and my former student Orochimaru both going to such inhumane lengths makes me feel like a piece of my very heart was torn away. We'll catch them together don't you worry."

"It's a promise old man," Natsu said as the two clasped hands shaking firmly as the ANBU around them all seemed to nod in approval. "Now I need to check on Team Seven they were seriously wounded so I need to see if they are able to continue."

"Of course either way bring them to the tower at the centre of the forest I think being able to stand up to Orochimaru for any given length of time warrants their place in the next round."

Natsu nodded as he opened a portal appearing in front of a rather angry looking Naruto, a rather afraid Sakura and an unconscious Sasuke.

"I've driven off Orochimaru now I need to check you three over alright so first up Naruto you took some serious blows are you injured?"

"My back hurts a little but I'm fine the teme got bitten by him and Orochimaru kept saying stuff about how he gave him a gift."

"Where'd he bite him?"

"On the neck," Naruto said as he carefully put Sasuke down and revealed a strange marking on his neck.

"Hmm it's clearly a seal of some kind but what it does I have no clue perhaps Jiraiya would be a better choice to look at it. I'll carry Sasuke for you and we'll head on over to the tower, did you manage to get the two scrolls before you were attacked?"

"Well I found the scroll we needed on the way over here the uh … well I found the snake bastards team they had their faces torn off and well …"

"Its fine," Natsu said softly. "Come let's go to the tower," Natsu said opening a portal as the group arrived at the entrance.

Walking inside several Chunin approached Natsu wondering why he was there, upon explaining the situation a stretcher was procured for Sasuke as Natsu was lead to a secure room where Hiruzen resided.

"I trust you found them?"

"Yeah but we have a problem see Orochimaru bit Sasuke Uchiha on the neck and left a seal of some kind I was hoping to have Jiraiya take a look at it since he's an expert on seals in your world. I'm afraid if I break down the seal like I did with Naruto's it could kill him and I'd rather not do that."

"I understand I will have an ANBU bring Jiraiya here at once, also I have a feeling I know what the seal actually is that Orochimaru left on Sasuke and if it is the seal in question well let's just say we have a problem. It's called the Cursed Seal and it is often used as an obedience seal that steadily grooms the one marked with it over to his side. In addition it also grants the user a drastic increase in power using dark chakra but it is ultimately damaging for one's health to use it."

"Hmm that is troubling, just to let you know they had both scrolls on them so they can progress normally. Where is Hatake I'd assume he'd be here to watch his students in the next round?"

"Kakashi is around here somewhere probably catching up with his students as we speak he is aware of the fight in the Forest of Death."

"If I'm completely honest Naruto performed exemplary against Orochimaru all things considered though he was eventually overwhelmed even for a short time he held him back which was long enough for me to arrive."

"Indeed that is a most impressive feat both you, Jiraiya and the Nine Tails are training him well."

"You'll see more evidence of his skill in the coming rounds trust me on that."

"Yes well as the tally of participants comes in it looks like we will have to hold a preliminary final round to thin out the numbers so he'll get his shot rather soon."

"Make it tomorrow I mean Sasuke is unconscious and I honestly believe Naruto isn't too far from it so to make things fair for everyone I'd just commence the matches in the morning."

"Yes I think we all could use a good night's rest, by the way Neko knocks off in ten minutes from her shift so you might want to let her know you are alright the last she heard was you were fighting Orochimaru. I know that she knows the truth but from what I can tell she genuinely cares for your wellbeing."

"So I've noticed," Natsu replied softly.

"You know aside from myself and the other Ice Queens she has no one else I'm honestly shocked how close the two of you are getting it's like she just naturally gravitated towards you."

"She's a good person under the cold exterior she probably isn't used to men simply leering at her for her looks so for someone like me to come along and treat her as an equal formed that initial link which only grew once she found out I treat and see her as an equal despite who and what I am."

"Yes well she has had a rather tragic past and is afraid of forming bonds in part due to the abuse and neglect she suffered. The bonds she holds are precious to her and she will fight fiercly to defend them which now includes you Natsu don't forget that."

"Trust me Hiruzen I won't Yugao is … I'm not really good at these sorts of things but-."

"What is the matter?"

"I don't know I just have a moral dilemma I'm trying to figure out."

"Well if you want we can talk about it I'm nowhere near as old as you but I've experienced quite a lot in my time."

Natsu pondered what Hiruzen said for a moment before sighing and taking a seat across from him as he leant back gazing out of the window.

"All right look here's my situation right I'm unable to return to my own time where I have a wife and daughter for what could possibly be forever if my friend the Goddess of Time can't manage to scrape up every last piece of me scattered across time. Underneath the higher being bullshit I still have feelings and needs … when I heard I couldn't go back and see Erza again I almost broke I really did it was like losing a part of myself you know she was my other half, my mate."

"So you feel lonely then?"

"For me it's been two years and a bit since I've seen my wife and it's been hard getting through the days you know I wake up and do my job knowing that I have a 90% chance of never seeing her again. When I first met Yugao it was really weird I felt nothing for her until we started spending time together you know going to the library, walking around the village hell we even bought ice cream and sat atop the monument for crying out loud. We've spent so little time together and yet I'm slowly starting to feel growing feelings for her but at the same time I feel like I'd be betraying Erza if I acted on those feelings you know."

"I think it's a good thing that you are considering all of this Natsu because if you didn't it would make you a far worse person. I could never truly understand your position however if my wife Biwako was in another world but I had next to no chance of seeing her again I think she would want me to be happy just as I would for her. The time you share is forever precious however it must come to an end someday …"

"Hiruzen are you-?"

"My wife was killed on the night of the Nine Tails attack not by the Kyuubi itself but the masked man responsible for releasing it. Like I said Natsu the time you spend with your loved ones is precious but as you yourself said there is a slim to none chance of ever seeing them again and so I ask of you would you not want your wife to be happy should she ever find someone else?"

Natsu considered Hiruzen's words very carefully as he truly thought about how he would feel. He always was protective of Erza however he imagined her alone and widowed for the rest of her life and felt a pang of pain in his heart, he couldn't expect her to remain stuck on him for the rest of her life.

"No I couldn't ask her to do that to herself if she ever found someone else I would be happy for her I mean as far as she knows I'm actually dead so she isn't even expecting me to return so if she was to find someone else in her life how could I judge her."

"The idea of moving on after the death of a spouse is always such a difficult topic no matter how you look at it. The fact that you are an immortal being who may live for millions of years before seeing your wife again leads me to the conclusion that you deserve to find happiness where you can."

"I-I need to think on this for awhile before I come to any decision but say I wanted to ask for more advice …?"

"I'll be here Natsu I'm getting on in years but I'm sure I'll be here until the paperwork crushes me to death."

"Thanks old man now I've got some thinking to do," Natsu said as he walked out of the office and opened up a portal to the top of the tower and laid down gazing up at the moon. "I wonder if you would hate me for the way I am now Erza, could you even bear to look at me or would you understand me just as you always did? As you always said I should never be alone and I used to brush that off as your wild imagination but … who got the last laugh eh you were right I'm a wreck without someone to lean on emotionally."

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes as tears trailed down his cheek as he silently wept under the moonlight unsure of how he should go about anything in his life. One might consider his current state unwarranted or childish but to Natsu he simply was a man with far too much weight and responsibility on his shoulders unsure of himself and seeking answers to questions that may or may not even exist.

For Natsu this was one of the rare and few times that he was truly vulnerable, truly human.

 **Gotta love ending things on a depressing note but anyway I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in the next one!**


	13. The Preliminary Final Rounds

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Ok so the poll has Saber in first place with Rider, Assassin and Ruler tied for second place with Archer and Avenger tied for third. Thanks to those who have voted I think I'll leave the poll open until Sunday since the votes just can't seem to stop being neck and neck so cutting it off soon and giving you all actual characters to vote for haha!**

 **Anyway onto the reviews.**

 **Thomas MCF – Time estimate well I'm not 100% sure yet simply because I often just add arcs whenever I get bouts of inspiration which lengthens the story a bit plus I said I was gonna add most of the movies so each of those could be between 3-8 chapters depending on which movie it is and how I can put my own twist on it so an estimate is kind of hard at this stage but I can say I'm predicting around 90 chapters at the minimum but that could be reached easily since this is chapter 13 and we're only a few weeks deep haha.**

 **Have a played Prototype I think you mean when I was in school did I waste my life getting 100% achievement score on the Xbox 360 version of Prototype 2 because dual blade arms OP … yes indeed I have haha loved 2 way more than the original but the first one had its charm and is where I drew inspiration on how Natsu's E.N.D abilities function using tendrils like the Blacklight Virus and even the black and red colouring was a cross between that and Daedric Armor from the Elder Scrolls haha.**

 **Tokoolforu2handle – I'll leave a list at the bottom of the chapter because the one I made in the earlier chapter was meant to be a really lowballed version so if anyone else has the same question you know where to look but be warned it's gonna add a chunk onto this chapter haha.**

 **And for Ouroborousdragon – thanks for the support I appreciate it.**

 **Now then onto the chapter and just a heads up I decided to do the entire preliminary final round in one chapter rather than space it out so it's a bit longer than a usual chapter so enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Preliminary Final Rounds**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu's eyes slowly fluttered open as light began to flash before his eyes, rolling onto his side Natsu groaned before suddenly sitting bolt upright. He had fallen asleep on the roof and it was now morning.

"What a shit night …"

"Indeed I figured you might not wake for some time."

Natsu's neck couldn't snap behind him fast enough as Eliza loomed over him with her eyes covered by her bangs as he felt a threatening presence.

"Are you really going to do this now Eliza?"

"I was … you added an extra two years onto the time since I last saw you and yet after seeing you last night," she said as she knelt down to his level with a sad smile on her face. "Well that would make me an awful person to kick you while you were down wouldn't it?"

"You saw me last night then …"

"Yes though I don't blame you for the dilemma you never were good with those types of emotions to begin with and coupled with the events you went through the last few days anyone with half a heart would feel down."

"So what brings you here if you aren't going to kick my ass?"

"I figured you might want news from Earthland since you are essentially cut off I can still make the trip to teach Elise new things when required so I figured I'd do some digging and see what news I could find for you."

"Really, so what news do you have?"

"Well I suppose I should start with the one you most likely care about and that's Erza the child was born without complications, a girl. Apparently there was some debate over a name but Wendy suggested Cynthia rather quietly in the corner, Erza picked up on what she had said and thought it suited her best and so your daughter Cynthia Dragneel was born on September 25th happy and healthy."

Natsu couldn't help but smile as he pictured what his daughter might look like with his heart only faltering for a moment realizing he may never see her.

"Did she … has she shown any signs of the-?"

"We won't know until we pass the six month mark and even then it may not manifest until she can speak. Aura is a strange energy but don't worry I'm keeping an eye on it."

"Thanks I just don't want her to get into any trouble because of what I am you know, Cynthia Dragneel … I wonder what she'll grow up to be?"

"Only Time will be able to tell which by the way."

Natsu was shocked when Eliza pulled out a crystal reminiscent to the one Felicity had given him just after he'd woken up.

"Found this floating around the ruins of your old home in Magnolia, no one is supposed to go in there and it's been listed as a heritage site but when has that ever stopped me."

"It was at my manor … perhaps there is a pattern to where these crystals ended up?"

"I thought the same an informed Felicity to check along both yours and Seilah's timestream searching important places and the like in your history."

"I wonder what will happen when I absorb this one because the last one was just an increase in power," Natsu mused as he touched the crystal and felt a surge in his power but also a set of memories flood into his mind.

"So?"

"A series of memories, old combat experience with my aura and E.N.D form I didn't even realize I was missing. I wonder what other memories and experiences I'm lacking I'll have to check it out."

"Well anyway I still have more news Erza got made one of the Wizard Saints as part of the reformed Council alongside Elise."

"Wizard Saint but I thought Hisui abolished the Council?"

"She did but you can't deny the Wizard Saint system was a good one even you yourself were once among their ranks?"

"I suppose especially since they get sent to do the jobs no one else will, so both Erza and Elise are Saints now eh. Anyone else I know make the cut?"

"Jellal Fernandes got re appointed after Crime Sorciere was given a formal pardon and Ur was made one after an incident where several Dark Guilds converged on Crocus a few months after the war ended intending on taking out Hisui. Ur froze the entire lot before they even reached the city limits."

"Heh that's so like her she probably saw them as nothing more than a nuisance. Well that's definitely good to know is there anything else?"

"No that's all I got I wasn't there too long I've been avoiding most of your friends since they tend to ask a lot of questions."

"Ah I understand," Natsu replied as Eliza nodded in thanks.

"By the way you need to remind Seilah to not overwork herself she's been working nonstop back in Equilibrius alongside Felicity regarding this whole Time problem. She just doesn't stop even when Felicity orders her to she simply says you have high expectations of her and soldiers on."

Natsu sighed rubbing the sleep from his eyes before standing up and looking out over the forest below.

"Right tell her to come find me I'll sort her out I've got stuff to do now anyway so I'll speak with you later alright."

"So I'm fine to send her now right?"

"Send her at any time I've told her twice already to stop overworking herself but she never listens, send her whenever she doesn't remember what I told her alright and I'll sort her out just don't be too hard on her she's only trying to do her best."

"We all know that Natsu don't worry I'll be nice I'm not that mean," Eliza said with a small smile as she vanished through a portal leaving Natsu alone.

"Right then enough moping around time to play my part once again," Natsu sighed as he opened a portal appearing in a room overlooking an arena where the majority of people were gathered.

To his amusement he appeared behind Naruto and so he decided to tease him a little by picking him up by his jacket.

"Hey what the hell put me do- Natsu Sensei what the hell!"

"Hey kid what's going on here?"

"This is a sort of pre final knockout stage to thin out the numbers, Sasuke just had his match against some guy from the Hidden Leaf I've never heard of and now its Shino versus some guy called Zaku."

"Hmm he looks like an almost carbon copy of one of the shinobi Council members," Natsu mused as a familiar voice caught his attention.

"That's because he is he's the son of Shibi Aburame and one of my Genin now I have to ask where the hell did you disappear to!"

Turning around he was being faced with a glare that would freeze most men in place however to Natsu he simply felt bad knowing why he was being questioned.

"I'm guessing Yugao gave you girls an earful then …"

"You have no idea," Kurenai sighed as Natsu nodded slowly in understanding.

"I was quite stressed out after yesterday and I sat up on the roof and may or may not have fallen asleep only waking up about five minutes ago."

Kurenai studied his face for any sign of deceit before ultimately sighing as she shook her head.

"Well it seems you aren't joking so I'll drop the subject but you can deal with Yugao yourself later she's probably watching you as we speak no doubt angry at you."

Natsu nodded in understanding as the two competitors stood opposite each other on the stadium floor.

"The match between Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame will now begin!"

Before Zaku even had a chance to move a massive shadow appeared behind him covering his entire left arm surprising Natsu.

"Are those insects!"

"Yes the Aburame Clan specialize in all things bug related though that often leaves them to be seen as rather strange. Still to underestimate an Aburame is to leave yourself open to defeat," Kurenai said knowingly as Natsu simply watched in amazement as the bugs enveloped the boy's arms.

"You've been caught in my technique use of chakra within your arms has been all but cut off I would suggest you surrender."

"Hah as if I can still use chakra just you watch," the kid named Zaku scoffed as he began to rush forward. Natsu eyed the boy's arms and was aware of what was about to happen as his arms exploded sending the boy flying backward into one of the pillars."

"The insects did something to his arms blocking the flow of power, by trying to force his way through the blocks it backfired. With his power having nowhere to go it simply exploded outward," Natsu sighed as the boy was taken away by medic nin and Shino was declared the winner.

"The next match will be between Misumi Tsurugi of Konoha and Kankuro of Sunagakure," the proctor called out as the kid with the face paint Natsu had met earlier strolled down with a grin on his face.

The two stood opposite each other as the proctor called for the match to start with Misumi wasting no time in getting started using what he called Soft Physique Modification to restrain Kankuro.

"All right Sand brat surrender or I'll snap your neck nice and easy!"

"Heh you really think so huh well go ahead and try," Kankuro said which seemed to anger Misumi who allowed his technique to apply pressure as a loud cracking sound could be heard.

"WHAT!"

Before Misumi had a chance to react a puppet came out of nowhere and seemingly ate the boy as the sound of snapping bone could be heard alongside screams of pain. The puppet dumped the body of Misumi out after a few moments as Kankuro snickered.

"Sorry what was that I thought you were gonna snap my neck, better luck next time if you ever walk again that is."

"Th-the winner of the match is Kankuro of the Sand," the proctor called as Misumi was taken away by the medics. "The next match is between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka!"

"Well this won't be much to watch," Natsu sighed as the sounds of agreement could be heard all around him.

What followed was an unimpressive display of basic punching, kicking, basic kunai throwing and hair pulling of all things. The so called fight ended with both girls knocking each other out with neither being permitted onto the next round.

After the two had been removed from the arena the proctor called for the next competitors another pair of kunoichi one being the girl from the Sand Village Temari who Natsu met earlier and a girl from the Leaf named Tenten.

"These two look like they can actually fight so we should be in for a good fight."

"Indeed the last fight is why people don't take kunoichi seriously," Kurenai sighed as Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Let the match begin," the proctor called out as he jumped out of the way just as Tenten drew a scroll sending a barrage of various ninja tools toward Temari.

"Hmm let's see what these can do against my wind, **Wind Style: Gale Forced Fan!** "

Swinging her war fan Temari sent all the ninja tools flying right back at Tenten with many scratching her as she struggled to dodge. Waving her war fan upward Temari was lifted up off the ground.

"Don't try tossing out projectiles blindly it makes you look like a fool, you look like you train a lot with your art so as a kunoichi you have my respect but as a ninja you still have a long way to go."

Waving her fan downward Temari sent Tenten crashing toward the ground as she landed right on the metal end of her fan with a loud cracking noise reverberating around the arena.

"She didn't even take a scratch … impressive skill from one so young," Natsu mused as Tenten was hauled out of the arena but not before a boy with a bowl cut tried to intervene only to be halted by a man who looked like he was probably his father or something halted him.

"The next match is between Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi!"

Natsu watched the lazy looking Leaf Genin and the rather stern Sound nin took their places opposite each other. The proctor called for the match to begin and was surprised to see the Leaf kid simply let his shadow do the work as it tried to latch onto her own.

"An interesting technique I assume he's a clan kid too?"

"Yes the Nara Clan specializes in Shadow Manipulation it's a rather impressive technique but it seems the Sound girl knows about its effects."

"Maybe so but you should be able to see what that Shikamaru kid is doing he's playing her for a fool," Natsu said drawing the attention of several others around him.

"What do you mean Natsu Sensei?"

"That Kin girl thinks she can evade his shadow and entangle him in a web not realizing one fatal flaw in the logic of ensnaring him. What does each and every one of those strings between the senbon leave on the ground."

To everyone around him it suddenly clicked at what Natsu was saying as suddenly Kin was frozen solid as a shadow latched onto her.

"It's over," Shikamaru said as the two drew a kunai and tossed it at each other, Shikamaru ducked avoiding the attack but Kin was facing a wall as she ducked smashing her head hard into the concrete and knocking herself out."

"The winner by knockout is Shikamaru Nara!"

"That kid is a rare genius he played her from the beginning even though she seemed to know his technique," Natsu said as the proctor appeared once again.

"The next match is between Kiba Inazuka and Naruto Uzumaki!"

"All right Akamaru we lucked out the dobe can't hope to stand up to us!"

As Kiba and the little dog jumped down to the main arena Natsu placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder halting him from doing the same.

"No aura he's too weak to take a hit from something like that," Natsu warned with Naruto nodding seriously in understanding and jumping down to the arena.

"Why would you tell Naruto to hold back I doubt he's that much stronger than anyone else here," Kurenai asked feeling slightly offended that Natsu saw one of her students as weak.

"Because I've personally trained him and I can tell you with certainty if I had let him use what he wanted you'd be scraping up that kid off the floor."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration don't you Natsu I mean you've only had him under your wing for a few weeks at most," Kakashi said finally making his presence known as Natsu shook his head.

"Don't believe me if you don't want to but Naruto won't lose to that kid I'm willing to bet whatever you want on it."

"How about one of your techniques," Sasuke said finally returning from the medical room as Natsu sighed.

"I don't have any techniques for the millionth time you brat but I'll tell you what I'll train you if he does lose."

Looking down at the arena Kiba and his dog were doing warm up exercises while Naruto simply stood there looking rather bored.

"You can drop the cool act now dobe you won't look so cool after I beat your ass!"

"Natsu Sensei told me to hold back so I'm trying to decide what I should do now don't think that you can beat me Kiba I'm not as weak as I once was."

"HAH that's rich coming from a loser like you!"

"Let the match begin!"

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba said tossing a strange pill into the air which the dog ate, Kiba made a hand sign as the dog turned into a carbon copy of Kiba as the two dropped to all fours. " **Beast Human Clone Technique!** "

"There's mistake number one," Natsu said as everyone's eyes turned toward him. "Naruto now knows which one is the real one and won't lose sight of him even if his vision is impaired his smell will key to that Kiba on the left."

"His smell," Kurenai asked as Natsu nodded.

"One of the first things he was taught is to never lose sight of his opponent and to use all available senses to keep them within sight. If his vision is impaired his nose will come in, if his nose fails then he will use sound alone. He's nowhere near a master at it but his opponent is bold and brash so it will be a cakewalk."

Both Kiba and Akamaru charged forward aiming to take swipes at Naruto who leapt back several times avoiding them as they slightly cracked the ground.

"Stop running dobe you only delay my inevitable win!"

Naruto grinned as he formed his own hand sign as several clones appeared around him and began to rush forward.

"Hah you aren't gonna do anything with those even if they are Shadow Clones!"

To his shock as the clones reached the pair they began to expand rapidly as several Chunin and Jonin gasped in shock. Kakashi lifted his headband in shock before looking right at Natsu.

"You taught him that technique!"

"Well I was going through that scroll and figured it would be a good complimentary jutsu to go with his Shadow Clones for cocky upstarts like Kiba down there. And before you all start Jiraiya knows I taught him and thought it was hilarious."

Back on the field one of the Kiba managed to escape the expanding clones as the real Naruto stood in the back with a smirk as he made a half ram seal.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion Technique.** "

A massive explosion went off in the centre of the ring as dust and concrete were thrown everywhere. As the dust settled the Kiba in the centre of the blast was really Akamaru who staggered out of the smoke before collapsing to the floor.

"AKAMARU," Kiba cried as he rushed to the little dog's side. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto you could have killed him!"

"Kiba haven't you realized yet that any of us could die in these exams? In the forest of death most of the teams that didn't make it were killed and a guy had his arms blown up by Shino your own teammate doesn't that show you what this really is?"

"Stop trying to act all cool Naruto you went way too far you didn't have to hurt Akamaru!"

"Didn't I, aren't most of the clan techniques of the Inazuka based on teamwork with their ninken?"

Up in the stands everyone was shocked at Naruto's display; the usually knuckleheaded idiot was showing a cold and calculating side only seen in Shikamaru and Shino.

"This is your doing isn't it," Kakashi growled glaring at Natsu who returned it in kind.

"Yeah I taught Naruto how to exploit any weakness, taught him to use that brain of his for more useful things other than pranks. Underneath his cheerful façade was a lonely child full of promise that you all were content to abandon to the wolves especially you Kakashi he could barely throw a decent punch when I got a hold of him."

"But look at him he just hurt a comrade without remorse!"

"Kakashi my eternal rival I have to disagree with you there for you see young Naruto was actually quite merciful with that last attack," the man with the bowl cut from earlier said as he leapt across the stadium landing on the balcony.

"Guy's right Kakashi that wasn't just the Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion Technique it was the Shadow Clone variant. Naruto had six clones surrounding Akamaru and had he used them at full blast he would be dead," Kurenai added still shocked at what she had seen.

"Kakashi you knew the rub when you signed your team up for the exams just like the rest of us that some of them may die so if anything I'd have to commend Naruto for holding back."

"Hey you're Asuma right we met on my first day here," Natsu said as the man nodded.

"Yeah that's me leader of Team Ten," Asuma replied.

"How can you all just stand there and let Natsu turn Naruto into a cold blooded killer!"

"But he isn't," Sasuke cut in surprising almost everyone. "If Naruto wanted to kill Kiba he would have done it already you've seen how many clones he can make what's stopping him from just flooding the lower floor and detonating them?"

Kakashi froze realizing the truth behind Sasuke's words as the other squad leaders also realized that crucial piece of info.

"You see Kakashi Naruto is just doing what he needs to win just as every other competitor is to judge Naruto would be to show personal bias," Guy said as the two locked eyes for a moment.

Looking back down at the arena Kiba had rushed Naruto infuriated at the sorry state Akamaru was in as he swung wildly trying to land a blow but failing due to Naruto's superior speed.

"There aren't many here who can openly stand against Naruto if he went all out but if I had to pick some who do then I would pick Sasuke, the male Hyuga over there and the red head from the Hidden Sand. Any of those three could still give Naruto a run for his money but that's only what I can see from a first look at you all."

Sasuke seemed somewhat pleased at the praise being ranked as one of the strongest in the tournament as the other two mentioned simply took the information on board. Natsu grinned as he watched Naruto flip Kiba and knee him in the stomach before letting him drop to the ground.

"Surrender Kiba you know you can't win without Akamaru," Naruto said softly as Kiba grit his teeth.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting him …!"

"Kiba you realize that as a ninja he could die on any one of your missions, where I held back many would not. If seeing Akamaru getting hurt worries you so much then perhaps you should be questioning your choices in life because the life of a ninja is full of death and pain something I've been with since the day I was born. That is why this exam is the perfect place for people to revaluate their careers so that only those who are truly resolved to fight for their villages to the death move forward and the rest can be moved to jobs that suit them better."

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL SPEECH I SHALL ASPIRE TO FOLLOW YOUR EXAMPLE NARU-!"

"Lee be quiet," Guy said with a stern expression. "This is an important moment in one of your peers' shinobi careers you should be respectful and pay attention."

"You don't think I can be a ninja who the hell are you to decide that," Kiba roared as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I've suffered at the hands of the village Kiba I've sustained pain you wouldn't even be able to comprehend at the hand of the villagers and shinobi. Tell me Kiba would you still walk the path of the ninja if I told you that you could have the skin peeled from your flesh as another ninja used a Fire Jutsu to burn the flesh underneath? Could you stand by as you are caught in an enemy village and are going to be beaten to death by its inhabitants simply for the crime of being there because that is what I have suffered Kiba."

"Bullshit there's no way …"

"All my past experiences have shaped who I am Natsu Sensei gave me the tools I needed to grow stronger but the personality it's all me Kiba. But if there is one thing that will never change with me Kiba it is my nindo, I'll never go back on my word for that is my ninja way. As a ninja it is my promise to protect and rise above the villagers and shinobi who scorned me and to become Hokage so that what I went through never happens again."

In the stands the mood was rather grim with many of the Jonin Sensei looking away in shame each having ignored Naruto's plight at one point or another. His fellow classmates were also feeling rather ashamed with even Sasuke looking rather ashamed of himself.

"So Kiba do you really want to be a ninja of the Leaf?"

"Yeah I do more than anything else I wanna make my Mom and Sister proud, make the clan proud you know!"

"And are you willing to do whatever it takes to reach that goal even if it means Akamaru could die, if you would die?"

Kiba seemed to think on the question for a full minute before raising his eyes to meet Naruto's own with a fire burning brightly within them.

"I will continue down the path of the shinobi even if it kills me I'll show everyone the Inazuka Clan is just as great as any other!"

Naruto grinned and motioned for Kiba to attack as he launched into the air and began spinning wildly creating a powerful wind that surrounded his entire body. The attack crashed into Naruto's position with him only just avoiding it in time.

"This is usually done alongside a ninken partner but I won't let that stop me Naruto!"

"Alright Kiba let's show everyone what the dead lasts of the class can really do eh," Naruto replied with a grin as he darted forward as Kiba began spinning in midair again.

As Naruto ran a Shadow Clone appeared alongside him as it began to form a strange sphere in his hand. Even Natsu was shocked as a sphere no larger than a tennis ball appeared in his palm followed by the Shadow Clone exploding into smoke having used all of its chakra.

"Impossible that's-!"

"Kakashi be quiet," Asuma hissed catching Kakashi before he could blurt anything more.

" **Inazuka Solo Fang!** "

" **Rasengan!** "

The two attacks made impact as the Wind ground against each other from the two attacks with Naruto's attack beating out Kiba's sending the boy flying into the wall at the end of the stadium.

Naruto blinked and looked at his palm before grinning and looking up at Natsu with a goofy grin on his face.

"Natsu Sensei I did it I actually was able to form it even if it was only a quarter of the size of Pervy Sage's one!"

Natsu came out of his momentary shock and gave Naruto a thumbs up as Guy went on about the power of youth and how youthful the conclusion to the match was.

"Kiba is unconscious and unable to continue therefore the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto grinned as he made his way over to Akamaru picking up the small dog and laying him beside Kiba before returning back to the stands where several people wanted to speak with him.

"Naruto how did you do that last attack," Kakashi blurted out as Naruto simply shrugged.

"Well Pervy Sage and Natsu have been helping me get the steps down but when I was standing across from Kiba after I said what I said it just felt like a natural thing to do y'know?"

" _ **I think he had a little help just so you know,**_ " Kurama grumbled to Natsu as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't think that-!"

" _ **Let's not make any assumptions just yet it still could have been a fluke you know.**_ "

"I suppose but it is still likely that it was-!"

" _ **Don't get Naruto's hopes up just yet alright Natsu?**_ "

Natsu sighed and mentally nodded feeling Kurama's presence fade from his mind as Kiba and Akamaru were removed from the field.

"The next match will be between Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga could both combatants please take the field," the proctor called as almost everyone froze including Naruto.

"Everyone seems shocked is it because they are related or something?"

"Natsu Sensei you don't know everything about the village yet but the Hyuga Clan are one of the oldest branches that were there at the founding of the village. The clan is split into two sides the main branch which is the one Hinata is from and the Side branch. The side branch are forced to have a seal placed on them that demands complete obedience and many see it for its namesake, the Caged Bird Seal."

"What but that's barbaric, basically slavery," Natsu growled as he looked down at the two Hyuga who stood opposite each other each with the same stoic face.

"Don't judge Hinata too harshly though she wishes to change the clan for the better," Kurenai cut in. "She used to be timid and shy until an incident a few years back forced her to grow up into her role. She was being kidnapped by a member of a delegation from the Hidden Cloud Village but Lord Hiashi killed the man, suffice to say this did not go over well having occurred off the back of the Third Great Ninja War."

"To save Hiashi's life his brother Hizashi went in his place and was killed since they were unable to harvest his eyes due to the Caged Bird Seal," Kakashi added as Natsu pondered the information.

"Neji blames the main branch and by extension Hinata for the loss of his father which means this match will be one with grudges coming to the forefront," Asuma sighed as he blew a puff of smoke out into the arena just as the proctor jumped away signalling the start of the match.

" **Byakugan!** "

" **Byakugan!** "

The two Hyuga simply glared at each other with the cold, pale eyes with neither one even moving an inch. The tension began building in the room when the two suddenly closed the distance between each other and began trading a series of rapid strikes using only their fingers.

"That's an interesting fighting style," Natsu mused as Kurenai hummed in agreement.

"Yes the Hyuga style is used in conjunction with their Visual Jutsu the Byakugan which allows them a three sixty degree view of the area and the ability to see the chakra network in a way most can't. The style is called the Gentle Fist and revolves around closing these points at key locations to prevent the use of both limb and chakra."

Natsu simply nodded and watched the fight channelling just enough aura to his eyes to see the points Kurenai referred to and was surprised to see every last strike was indeed instinctively sent to cut off one of these points.

"You are strong Lady Hinata but you will never truly defeat me therefore it is advisable that you surrender before the heiress is seriously wounded."

"I won't surrender Neji I want the same thing you do, justice for the side branch and the abolishment of the Caged Bird Seal we don't have to be enemies like this!"

"You and I both know that will never truly be Lady Hinata the Side branch will forever remain enslaved so long as the Elders wish for it to be so! Now this is the last chance I will give you before I stop holding back!"

"I won't back down Neji it wouldn't be right!"

"Then you leave me no choice …"

Neji's movements began increasing in both speed and power as Hinata was quickly overwhelmed as Neji landed two strikes one on her left arm and the other on her right leg as she staggered backward clearly in pain.

"You train harder than most in the Main branch but it does not matter it is your destiny to lose to me here today Lady Hinata!"

"Neji …"

"You gave up the choice of surrender and so I must incapacitate you by force," Neji said as he leapt forward and began laying into Hinata with a series of powerful blows cutting off more and more points within her body as she began to cough up blood.

Hinata was unable to defend herself since most of her points had been cut off as she began simply taking the strikes to her body by Neji who seemed to almost relish in her pain. Finishing his strikes with a powerful palm to the chest Hinata was sent sprawling to the floor as the crowd watched in silent anticipation.

"As I said your defeat was inevitable Lady Hinata all is as destiny foretold it to be …"

"Don't listen to that shit Hinata you can beat him!"

Natsu looked down at Naruto who was gripping the railing so hard it was beginning to creak from the pressure as he unconsciously channelled some aura within his fingers. Placing a hand on his shoulder he silenced him and watched in interest as Hinata slowly began to rise to her feet.

"Why do you stand again when you know you cannot win!"

"Because … because I will fight … for the things I desire … just as hard as Naruto does … this pain … is nothing like his! To make the Hyuga whole I must stand up no matter what happens … even if it means I'll die!"

"So be it," Neji said through grit teeth as he entered a different stance as the Jonin around Natsu all tensed with Kurenai gasping in shock.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the stance and tried to predict where the first blow was heading and after replaying the last series of blows it struck him why everyone was shocked by this new stance.

"You have entered my field of divination," Neji said as he leapt forward. "Two Pal-!"

His finger was inches away from Hinata's chest as he looked up into the eyes of Natsu who held his entire hand back with two fingers. Behind him Kurenai had a kunai at his neck and Guy had a kick aimed at his head.

"She's already beaten Hyuga leave her be almost all her points are closed," Natsu said as Neji looked up at him in shock.

"You can see-!"

"I can see a lot of things with these eyes of mine and you are walking down a dark path Neji Hyuga I just pray you come to realize and conquer your darkness before it consumes you."

"Hmph as if any of you could understand the pain we Side branch Hyuga must endure, the humiliation of being destined for enslavement from birth!"

Lowering his arm Neji walked off leaving the group of adults staring at his back, Kurenai dashed to Hinata's side as she collapsed from her wounds.

"I'll take her to the medic nin but thank you for stopping Neji's attack I don't think any of us could have moved that fast except maybe Guy."

"Indeed I would be hard pressed to hit that speed without that …"

"It's not a problem he went too far when he didn't need to, now I guess we should head back up to the second level for the final match then eh?"

The group made their way back up to the second floor as the proctor returned to announce the final matchup.

"Would Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee of the Leaf please come down," he called as the red haired kid with the Tailed Beast seemed to grin manically whispering of blood.

"Go on Lee show them the power of youth," Guy cried as Natsu hummed drawing the attention of the gathered group who seemed to just listen to his ramblings as fact ever since the fight between Naruto and Kiba.

"That Gaara kid is strong he holds frightening power within …"

"What kind of power," Asuma asked as Natsu simply shook his head.

"You'll see soon enough, Guy I hope that Lee kid is strong otherwise he could very well die out there."

"I have faith in all my students and Lee is no exception, just watch he'll show you true mastery of Taijutsu!"

Natsu nodded as the two stood opposite each other with Lee placing one arm behind his back and the other in front of him pivoting his leg behind him ready to charge at a moment's notice.

"The match between Gaara and Rock Lee will now begin," the proctor called as he jumped out of the way as Lee shot off toward Gaara.

Before Lee could make contact a wall of sand emerged blocking his path as Lee tried to find a way around but to no avail. He began punching the sand with a series of swift blows however it didn't have any affect whatsoever on the sand which simply reformed seconds later.

"It's a wall of sand?"

"That's Gaara's ultimate defence no one has ever gotten past it with the exception of the Kazekage," Kankuro said with a grin. "That kid doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate Lee he's nothing if not creative with what he's got," Guy said as Lee easily ducked and weaved around the sand that was being used both offensively and defensively.

As the sand tried to ensnare him again Lee launched himself into the air landing on the index finger of the large statue at the far end of the room.

"Guy Sensei watch as I show everyone the true power of Taijutsu!"

Next to Natsu guy stuck his thumb out as a mile wide grin appeared on his face clearly granting his approval.

"Go forth Lee and show them the power of youth!"

From the ankle warmers on his legs Lee pulled out two sets of weights as Kankuro began to laugh just as he tossed them aside.

"Hah removing some weights isn't gonna be enough to beat Gaa-!"

The weights hit the ground sending out a resounding crack and creating small craters in the ground much to everyone's shock. Natsu turned to Guy and extended his hand to the man much to his confusion.

"You've been training a fine student Guy anyone with half a brain can see that I want to have a spar with you sometime. To get a student like Lee to where he can manage weight of that level despite his condition you have my respect."

Guy grinned and eagerly shook Natsu's hand as the other Genin seemed confused by Natsu's statement.

"Natsu Sensei what do you mean when you say Lee has a condition?"

"Lee was born unable to use his chakra properly he can't even create a basic clone," Guy said as the Genin all turned to look at Lee wide eyed. "Despite that he wants to become the greatest ninja he can be using only Taijutsu to get there and in a lot of ways he reminds me of myself when I was his age. Just because one can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu doesn't mean they are weak as Lee will show you all now."

All eyes were on Lee until he suddenly vanished from sight with only the adults being able to track his speed. His fist was suddenly inches away from Gaara's face as he vanished again much to the shock of everyone present.

"How is he that fast as a Genin," Kakashi said breathlessly as Guy simply smiled.

"In order to keep up with everyone else Lee trained twice, no four times harder than them what you see now is merely the result of his years of hard work and dedication!"

As Lee continued to vanish and reappear Gaara began to become agitated being unable to properly defend in time as Lee landed a solid blow to his face sending him skidding backward.

"He hit Gaara there's no way," Kankuro shouted more to himself as Gaara looked at Lee in shock.

"You hit me …"

Natsu's eyes narrowed in on the spot Lee had hit Gaara and sighed shaking his head as it began to crack.

"This fight isn't even close to beginning Lee still has a long way to go just look at Gaara's face."

Pieces of his face were beginning to peel away revealing what appeared to be his real face, Lee having seen this changed his stance and began to run forward. Launching himself towards Gaara before he had a chance to defend himself Lee struck.

" **Front Lotus!** "

Smashing Gaara's head Lee was shocked when he felt it begin to cave in and swiftly fell back a few feet as the Gaara was revealed to be nothing more than sand all along.

"Impossible," Lee growled as the real Gaara emerged with a grin.

"Yes your blood will justify my existence!"

"It seems I have no other choice Guy Sensei I'm going to use it!"

"Guy you didn't-," Kakashi said suddenly turning toward Guy in shock who didn't even turn to face him.

"I did."

"How can you teach someone so young such a dangerous technique it could kill him!"

"I wouldn't have taught him if I didn't believe he were capable of failing Kakashi and don't lecture me on my students when you have demonstrated failures with your own. Lee is more than capable of using the Eight Gates Technique."

"How many gates can he open," Kakashi asked slowly as Lee crossed his arms.

"Five."

" **First Gate: The Gate Of Opening – OPEN!** "

Kakashi had lifted his head band and was eyeing Lee in shock as his power began to skyrocket but Lee wasn't done yet.

" **Second Gate: The Gate Of Healing – OPEN!** "

Again Lee's strength shot up far past many of his peers as even Natsu now looked at the technique in general surprise.

" **Third Gate: The Gate Of Life – OPEN!** "

Lee's skin began to turn red as Natsu fully activated his Hybrid's Aura in order to properly witness what was occurring in Lee's body which shocked many of the people in the room seeing Natsu's eyes change colour.

" **Fourth Gate: The Gate Of Pain – OPEN!** "

"His muscles are heavily strained he's removing the limiters on his body in order to grow stronger that kid is a genius," Natsu said in shock as Guy grinned.

"As I said Lee trained harder than anyone else to acquire his power and now he has a chance to show people what he can really do."

" **Fifth Gate: The Gate Of Closing – OPEN!** "

"He actually opened five of the Eight Gates … unbelievable," Kakashi said in shock as Lee had a powerful aura surrounding his body.

Natsu was shocked as Lee darted forward with speeds that would put many people back in Earthland to shame ripping up the stadium floor as he went as he punched Gaara right in the nose sending him flying back only to launch him into the air with a kick to the back.

"Gaara's completely outclassed," Kankuro said in disbelief as Lee began to kick him rapidly around in midair as Gaara's skin began to crack once again.

"He doesn't have much longer," Natsu muttered seeing the muscles in his body beginning to crack under the strain of the Gates as Lee's bandages began to unfurl themselves coiling toward Gaara and surrounding his body.

"His defence can't catch up with the speed Lee's going his attacks gonna land," Naruto cheered looking at Natsu only to see a frown on his face as Lee grabbed onto Gaara and the two began plummeting toward the floor.

" **Hidden Lotus!** "

A massive cloud of dust and debris was sent flying in all directions as the two hit the earth with Lee rolling out of the smoke on his knees no longer in the Gates moments later. As the dust began to clear Gaara was laying in the centre looking right at Lee with nothing but fury in his eyes as he shakily began to raise his arm.

"B..loo..d!"

The sand around his body began to creep towards Lee who was simply unable to move after all the strain he had placed on his body as the sand overcame his left arm and leg.

" **Sand Coffin!** "

Lee's gut wrenching screams could be heard as he was sent sprawling to the floor however Gaara wasn't content with breaking his arm and leg as a wave of sand rushed towards him.

"Now you … die!"

The sand was about to reach Lee when the area in front of Lee burst into flame as a blinding light blinded everyone in the room momentarily. Once the light died down everyone was shocked to see the sand turned to glass as Guy stood in front of Lee protecting him from any stray flames.

"He turned the sand into glass just how hot are those flames not even A Rank Fire Jutsu have managed to do that," a man who was the Jonin Sensei of the sand siblings said in shock. "I'll have to inform the Kazekage about this …"

"Why … why would you protect him, he failed," Gaara said through grit teeth as Natsu stepped aside and allowed Guy to speak.

"I can't speak for Natsu though I'd say it's because he's a good person but as for why I stepped in well … well it's because he's my student and because he's precious to me."

"Because he's your student," Temari asked aloud as Gaara began to grit his teeth and slowly began to rise from the spot he had landed with the sand restoring his body once more.

"Gaara couldn't even begin to understand the meaning of the word precious," the Sand Jonin said softly as Gaara began walking away.

"I quit."

"He quits," Sakura gasped as Kakashi sighed.

"It doesn't matter its already too late for Lee, the moment Natsu and Guy stepped in he was disqualified."

"And the winner is-!"

Everyone began to gasp in shock even Natsu was frozen solid seeing the reflection in the glass as he slowly turned around. Guy too saw the reflection in the glass as he slowly turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Lee …"

"How is that possible he shouldn't even be able to move let alone stand," Kakashi said in shock as Natsu's eyes roamed over his body unable to believe what he was seeing.

"This has to be one of the toughest humans I've ever seen his muscles are torn to shreds and his left leg and right arm have been all but shattered …"

"Lee it's ok the fight is over now you don't have to- oh my god …"

Lee's eyes were practically lifeless as he stood there trembling on his feet as Guy gently began to hug the boy.

"What have I done … unconscious and still doing your all to prove yourself to the world when you've already done enough!"

"There's nothing keeping him standing but sheer willpower now," Natsu said softly as he deactivated his aura before looking at Gaara who seemed to back away slowly before slipping out a side exit.

"Th-the winner is Gaara," the proctor said slightly shocked as Hiruzen blew a puff of smoke from his pipe as he rose to address those who were left.

"Now then this concludes the preliminary final round and those of you who made it to the finals will be placed into set matches for the finals. Normally we would hand out the match fixings now but given the current situation I think it would be best if we simply handed them to your Jonin Sensei and let things go from there. You are all free to return to the village at your leisure be prepared for your Jonin instructors to join you at any time to inform you of your fixing."

Everyone silently began to file out of the hall with Natsu running a hand through his hair feeling quite worn down after all the fighting. Despite not being the one doing the fighting the sheer intensity of the fights he saw were for the most part something he never experienced back in Fairy Tail not even in the S Class Trials.

"These shinobi are pretty hardcore," he sighed as he opened a portal coming out at the lake just outside the village unaware that someone else had slipped through.

Allowing his clothes to fade away Natsu dipped a foot into the lake as it began to heat up where steam rose from the water. Satisfied Natsu slipped into the lake simply enjoying the heat course through his body.

"After all that stress I need a good relaxing soak …"

As his eyes drifted over the area he suddenly froze realizing he'd made a mistake rushing into the lake to relax. Normally he would ensure he was alone however standing on the shore was a certain purple haired woman wearing a cat mask simply staring at him.

"Oh shit …"

Neither one of them moved which began to creep Natsu out slightly due to the mask as he finally decided to make the first move.

"Uh … hi."

No response.

"Uh Yu- I mean ANBU Neko?"

No response.

It was then Natsu noticed the trail of blood coming from under her mask as she fell backwards onto the grass unconscious as he simply blinked in amazement.

"Well this is gonna be one awkward conversation when she comes round, suppose I should take her home … in an hour or two," Natsu sighed as he leant back in the water and let his mind simply wander reviewing the day's events.

 **Ok so here is a full list of what Natsu can do as requested by Tokoolforu2handle.**

 **Natsu's Current Magical Abilities Include:**

 **Fire Dragon Monarch Magic**

 **Mastery Of Fire**

 **Gravity Dragon Monarch Magic**

 **Mastery Of Gravity**

 **Demonic Dragon Monarch Magic**

 **Mastery Of The Element Of Demon**

 **Divine Dragon Monarch Magic**

 **Near Mastery Of The Element Of The Divine**

 **Lightning Dragon Slayer Infusion Technique**

 **Dragon's Fury**

 **Offensive And Defensive Crash Magic Mastery**

 **Hybrid's Aura**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Requip Magic**

 **Natural Flight**

 **Transformation Magic (E.N.D Based Ability)**

 **High Level Telepathy Magic (Aura Based)**

 **Three Sacred Spells Of Fairy Tail (Law, Glitter And Sphere Gifted By Mavis)**

 **Now a lot of you might be wondering where is the Dragon Transformation well he actually lost the ability to turn into a real Dragon when Igneel emerged however note that he now has Aava within him so the ability will return in time.**

 **As for Dragon Force not being here well there is a simple reason for that and it's that Natsu doesn't have a real reason to use it anymore since his Aura forms make full use of its power making the forms redundant.**

 **So hopefully this helped everyone out even a little I know he has a ridiculous amount of abilities with more on the way so with that I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	14. Natsu's First Interview

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **No change on the poll.**

 **So before we get into the reviews many of you probably know this but I was seeing what the phone app could do and I found out it has a feature that has the story read like an audio diary and let me just say it right now hearing it trying to say some of the really strange names and words is hilarious so if you didn't know about it highly recommend you check it out for a cheap laugh or two for whatever stories you are reading.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **Sdaniels2340 – All good I'll probably just add your vote to Saber since Berserker is looking like a definite no at this stage.**

 **Etherious X – I don't want to say anything but have you noticed how bad things seem to follow Natsu like a truck … not saying anything but just keep that in mind for later as you think about your question.**

 **ChaosofTime – 100% agree with you there hardly any long and good Fairy Tail fics I just finished reading a Natsu and Kagura pairing that was about 300-400k long and at the end I was like damn not many other fics as long as this one that aren't Nalu.**

 **Also this is me personally but I want to see more Time Travel fics I just love the idea of them doesn't matter which verse I've read basically all the Naruto and Fairy Tail ones and even the One Piece ones are pretty good just so few of them that even hit the 100k mark.**

 **Mukuro Kaze – He'll see the error of his ways soon enough I just don't want to pull a 180 in his personality you know I'd rather it be a gradual realization and understanding though you'll see in later chapters I'm not just making him an ass just because.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Natsu's First Interview**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

It was currently midnight as Natsu sat atop Yugao's home staring up at the moon, he couldn't quite figure out why but he felt like something up there was gazing back at him. Shaking his head of such thoughts he began to hear movement inside the house indicating Yugao had woken.

Slipping back through the window to the living room Natsu made himself comfortable in front of the fire as Schrödinger leapt into his lap having fled here once more for his own safety from the Fire Daimyo's wife.

" _Yugao seems quite agitated up there doesn't she?_ "

"She saw me naked and passed out you would've gotten a good laugh out of it had you been there."

" _You do realize that means she finds you attractive at least on the sexual level right?_ "

"And your point is?"

" _Don't act like you don't stare at her in the mornings when she isn't looking I may be an immortal shapeshifting cat but even I can see the look in your eyes when she roams around in nothing but a shirt …_ "

"You know I can kick you across the continent if I put all my power into it right?"

" _I'll be quiet but you shouldn't deny it you are a living, breathing being it's only natural to do such things._ "

"You want to know what isn't natural though being given a talk about sex by a fucking cat."

" _Touché … I'm going to have a nap now so you won't have to hear more from me._ "

"Good you were really getting on my nerves," Natsu sighed as the cat curled up in front of the fire and dozed off just as Yugao walked into the room with her sword in hand.

"There you are!"

"Are you really gonna do this now it's like midnight?"

"Is it I thought it was just after dark … but that doesn't matter because you've really pissed me off big time!"

"Look I know I should have spoken to you after I fought Orochimaru but I fell asleep on the roof and-!"

"How do you just fall asleep on the roof," Yugao asked calmly as she pointed her blade at his neck.

"By reminiscing on past events and feeling sorry for yourself …"

Yugao lowered her blade slowly as she slumped into a chair opposite Natsu kicking her boots off so that she could curl up more efficiently.

"You were thinking about your world?"

"Well that as well as all the death I keep seeing, dead children can screw anyone up doesn't matter who they are. All lives are precious but the lives of children at least in my mind are sacred above all others. They are the future with undefined destinies waiting for them no one has the right to rob them of who they should become."

"And yet Danzo and Orochimaru did …"

"And they will die for what they have done but as Hiruzen pointed out to me dwelling on the matter won't aid in the fight against it. He's really a wise old man that Hokage even managed to give me advice."

"That's why he's still Hokage despite his age because people love him as a leader and trust in his wisdom even after all these years. After Lord Fourth died there really wasn't anyone else to take the mantle."

"You know he told me he's seeking out a successor so I think he's planning on retiring soon."

"Really I wonder who he would pick?"

"Who knows but I'm sure whoever he picks will be damn good for the job," Natsu replied as Yugao nodded and the two sat in silence for some time before Natsu finally spoke up.

"So I have to bring up something with you about yesterday," Natsu said as Yugao began to blush deeply. "Yeah I know you saw me naked but that isn't what this is about. I wanted to let you know that following me through a portal isn't always a good idea you don't know where I'm going if I don't tell you which means I could open one in the sky or on the edge of a cliff. My point is its dangerous and you shouldn't just blindly follow me through them alright?"

"Well think about it from my point of view I searched all night for you only to see you show up the next day and when I finally have a chance to speak with you off you go through a portal! If you didn't want me following you then you should at least make a conscious effort to see the things around you even Chunin do that!"

"Look I'm sorry Yugao, truly it's like I told Kurenai I didn't mean to avoid you things just happen that often keep me away from the people I want to speak with."

"Well I suppose I can accept the apology provided you do something for me-?"

"Shh," Natsu said as his whole body tensed.

"What-?"

"Shh do you hear that, Schrödinger I know you hear that?"

" _The sound of marching steel … how strange,_ " the cat replied jumping onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Yugao get your gear something is coming this way and it isn't friendly knowing my luck."

Without a word Yugao had her boots in her hand and was up the stairs as Natsu adjusted his clothing bringing back his weathered coat adjusting it so Schrödinger wouldn't be thrown off should Natsu need to perform any stunts during the fight.

"You locked in there?"

" _You made a literal cage for me on your shoulder I don't know if I should be impressed or annoyed that you caged me?_ "

"Would you rather go outside and meet whatever is coming?"

" _I suppose not just don't deliberately direct attacks this way immortal I may be but they still hurt!_ "

Natsu grinned as Yugao emerged wielding two blades with her ANBU mask firmly in place, motioning for her to follow him the two slipped out the window and jumped onto the roof to get a better look at things.

From the forest strange lights could be seen glowing in the dark as the first of what appeared to be a strange metallic soldier with human parts appeared and began looking around.

"What the hell is that," Natsu muttered as he turned to Yugao only to meet the same confusion. "Well if you don't know what it is then it's undoubtedly a being from another time and place, perhaps that is the tingly feeling Felicity mentioned …"

Natsu suddenly grabbed Yugao and leapt off the roof and into the shrubs as the beings opened fire on them using strange guns attached to their hands.

"Those weapons seem familiar, a gun I think they are called. A friend of mine named Alucard uses some but they don't fire anywhere near as fast as these!"

"Ok so gun equals bad that's all we need to know," Yugao said quickly as the two split up and attacked the beings from both sides.

"Natsu shot forward and sent out a torrent of crimson flame melting the beings as they made a strange screaming sound. Yugao meanwhile was forced to do things the old fashioned way as she danced through a group of them slicing off both robotic and meaty limb alike.

As the two easily trashed a group of fifteen of the beings Natsu grabbed the last one before Yugao could kill it and ripped its arms and legs off before tossing it to the ground.

"Who and what are you and why are you attacking us!"

" _ **Mission directive ERADICATION PROTOCOL 973 deemed a failure, transmitting results back to High Command for further analysis!**_ "

Before the being could even begin to enact its transmission Natsu blasted it with condensed Crash Magic splitting it into tiny cubes before surveying the area.

"That's the second time I've heard something from outside this realm say Eradication Protocol 973 I wonder what that code means?"

"The beings were coming for you weren't they then perhaps it simply means kill you?"

"Possibly but even so I want more info on this, consider that if I'm Protocol 973 what are the ones before 973 or even after?"

"True that is a puzzling question," Yugao sighed as she wiped her blades on a nearby tree. "These things bled yet were mostly made of steel I wonder what they are exactly?"

"Humans from a world where such technology is abundant clearly," Natsu said as Yugao looked at him horrified. "Not every reality is like this one take mine for example instead of ninja we have mages and we can use our magic differently to how you would use a ninja technique plus our magic has much more variety such as poison, time and even spatial manipulation just to name a few I've not seen much if any counterpart to here."

"Lord Fourth perfected a technique left behind by Lord Second that deals with Space/Time Ninjutsu called the Flying Raijin or Flying Thunder God Technique."

"Hmm well that sounds interesting but I'd have to see it in action to decide if it is true Time/Space manipulation. Alright time to destroy the bodies," Natsu sighed as he sent out a controlled pulse of Crash Magic avoiding Yugao as the beings were swiftly destroyed.

"So is that it?"

"Yeah I don't feel anything else coming for us so I'd say we're good, so what were you saying back inside about me owing you something?"

"Oh that well you see I was thinking that maybe … well if you wanted to we could … go have dinner somewhere … only if you want to though of course!"

"You want to have dinner somewhere … with me," Natsu replied with a raised eyebrow as Yugao seemed to fidget nervously with an almost crimson blush obscured by her mask. "Arent you one of the Ice Queens of Konoha though?"

"W-well yeah but that doesn't mean we can't go out and get a meal right, as friends you know?"

Natsu smiled as he reached out and slid Yugao's mask away revealing her blush which only deepened at his warm smile.

"It would be my honour Yugao Uzuki to take you out to dinner but can it wait until after the Chunin Exams are over I have young Naruto to train?"

Yugao nodded quickly making a cute noise in the affirmative as he turned on his heel and began walking away.

"I've got cleanup to do thanks to this so I'll see you later Yugao," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers opening a portal and disappearing. The moment he disappeared Yugao bolted back inside and into her room launching herself onto her bed with the biggest smile she'd ever had in her life.

"He actually said yes I didn't think he would because of … but he actually said YES!"

She knew it was silly, childish even as she wriggled on her bed like a teenager but who was she to deny her feelings any longer especially after what she had witnessed earlier that day. Even if Natsu didn't see it that way she would see this as a date between just the two of them but then it struck her like a tonne of bricks.

"I don't have any date clothes, what are date clothes, does Natsu even know where to take me, what should I style my hair like!"

Her brain was running a million miles a minute as she tore open her cupboard and noticed she barely had any clothes besides ones for her ninja duties, sleepwear and some shorts and t-shirts for lazing about.

"No this simply won't do I have to find some proper clothes for my date," she said with a determined gaze in her eye. "Perhaps the girls know where to buy some clothes for a date, well probably not Anko she'd be more for …"

Yugao blushed again shaking her head of thoughts of the lake when the thought of Natsu suddenly made her realize something crucial she'd let slip.

"He took my ANBU mask!"

Meanwhile in Equilibrius Natsu sighed as he emerged in the Time Nest much to Felicity's annoyance.

"If you came here to ask for my help after I gave you the tools you need I swear Natsu …"

"Come on Felicity I'm not allowed to even enter this place anymore?"

"No I didn't say that … sorry alright what do you need?"

"I figured I should probably let you know that the instances of Time/Space disturbances I've been encountering seem to be linked. Twice now I've come across foes that have spoken of an Extermination Protocol 973 whatever that is. The only outlier is the werewolves but I suppose we could chalk that up to a more legit disturbance."

"Normally I would dismiss something like this but since it's you and trouble follows you across reality itself I'm inclined to agree that there is something going on we are currently unaware of. I'll have a file created on this and keep you posted but for now I need you to do something for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"I don't know if Eliza told you but Seilah is overworking herself I think it's because of her age, she is currently in the teenager trying desperately to prove herself to the detriment of her own health phase. Yesterday I found her poking a time bubble with a fork because she thought that it was a potato gem."

"Oh well it sounds like she's a little tired I'll tell her to take it easy-."

"Potato gems were served in the cafeteria last Friday and haven't been back," Felicity said rather bluntly as Natsu sighed and nodded his head.

"Has she been to sleep at all since I sent her here?"

"I don't think she has I can't even begin to count how many Gods and Devils have told her to take a break and get some rest yet she seems to just keep on working oblivious to their pleas."

"Where is she now?"

"In order to keep things safe around here we placed her in the paperwork office and just between us there isn't a paperwork office."

"So then what is it she's doing?"

"We place a blank piece of paper in front of her and she just writes things on it its rather strange and none of it makes any sense either it's just a jumble of words, letters and numbers. Well that's a lie there was one thing on there that made sense and that was this paper here."

 _Saw Mard Geer today so I spat in his face and Master tore his heart out, nothing beats the good old days._

"And Seilah wrote this?"

"I know the incident of you ripping Mard Geer's heart out everyone does but what is this spitting in his face thing she was talking about?"

"Perhaps it was more of a rebellious thing, a play on words if you will. The moment I appeared she turned on the Tartaros Guild so perhaps that's what she meant?"

"Well either way can you please get that poor girl some rest she has earned it more than any of us."

"Yeah I'll go see her now just tell me where this paperwork office is?"

"Down the hall and to your left there should be a door you can't miss it," Felicity replied as she returned to her work.

Natsu followed Felicity's directions and found Seilah simply standing in a small room facing the wall with a stamp hitting the same spot, slowly walking over to her Natsu began to gently call out to her.

"Hey Seilah," he said softly as she paused in her stamping. "I've heard you haven't been resting like I told you to, everyone needs breaks you know."

Seilah slowly began to turn around and Natsu winced seeing her rather ragged expression. Her usually silky smooth hair was now a tangled mess, her eyes were as wide as saucers and bloodshot red and her skin seemed rather pale.

"Come on Seilah its time for a break ok …"

"Break," Seilah said with a rather crackly voice. "Of course … Master."

Natsu caught her as she began to collapse lifting her up and wandering back down the hall where he ran into Aizen of all people.

"I'd heard you were back and wanted to cash in on that interview but it looks like you have your hands full as it is," he said with a small smile. "Glad to see she's finally out everyone was getting quite worried about her."

"She's pushing herself for my sake," Natsu sighed. "I'm gonna have to have a serious talk with her about this once she's somewhat back to her old self because whatever that was wasn't healthy in both mind or body."

"Let's drop her off at the Medical Wing I doubt she isn't sick or something after staying awake for that long," Aizen suggested as Natsu agreed. "Follow me it's this way."

Aizen led Natsu to the same wing he emerged from after his coma and upon walking inside was immediately directed to a bed to place Seilah in.

"We've had this bed reserved for her since she first started losing it," the Doctor explained. "I'm Doctor La Fayette and you might be wondering what a realm full of Gods and Devils might need a Doctor for no?"

"Well I needed one after my fight with Achnologia so I'm the last person who can say anything about not needing one," Natsu replied as Fayette laughed.

"True you were in here for quite some time but anyway enough of that since Seilah is your chosen servant what are your orders?"

"If she wakes she is not to leave this room until I have heard from you or another Doctor that she is fit to do so," Natsu replied as the Doctor scribbled in a notepad. "Don't worry I've limited her access to my power so she won't be able to take most of it and force her way out in a blind rage but if she does go into one let me know."

"As you command High Arbiter now we'd better let the patient rest," the Doctor said as he began to shoo both Natsu and Aizen out of the wing. "I'll contact you if there are any notable changes."

Natsu nodded as both he and Aizen exited the medical wing and found themselves back in the main hall.

"So I know your assistant is hospitalized and all but do you still want to do the interview?"

"Yeah I don't see why not," Natsu replied. "Anywhere in particular we should do this?"

"Come to my office I'm sure Salem would fawn over someone like you."

"Yeah Seilah told me you two are working together on this paper of yours, Equilibrius Extravagant Newspaper Of News," Natsu said with a smirk. "So whose idea was that name eh?"

"It was a joint idea between myself and Salem meant to give people a laugh every time they pick up one of our editions. After you went into a coma Equilibrius went through a rather tense few months, the one who was meant to be the medium was in a coma and the Gods of Creation and Devil's of Destruction were indecisive on almost everything."

"What about Lucifer and Micheal I thought they were mediating?"

"They only stepped in when it was regarding matters of high import but as they promised they would no longer lord over us as they once did opting to act like a bunch of old fools somewhere. Things weren't looking so good until one day Felicity harvested the first of the time shards containing some of your being."

"Wait she didn't find the first one until months into my coma?"

"Four and a half months to be exact," Aizen replied opening a door as the two walked through. "With that one shard everyone was on the edge of their seats as you absorbed it growing in both size and power and it was that moment that reminded us that we aren't so different in the end. Both sides cared about you and through that one act it brought many to reality as little by little the two sides began to work together."

"So in only a few months you went from the uneasy tension to this?"

"You'd be surprised what that little act actually did for many of us Natsu it brought many of us back to the grim reality that you were suffering having fought for us all and we were on the cusp of reigniting the conflict. But anyway enough of that depressing shit welcome to my office!"

"Looks pretty basic considering its you," Natsu replied as Aizen shook his head. "Then again maybe you learned a thing or two about material things but who can really say?"

"I know he still covets the finer things in life he just acts all humble to keep the editions selling after all no one would want to buy from a bastard."

"Well looks like you were here after all Salem and here I was hoping you got sucked into a black hole or something."

"I see the two of you still hate each other's guts then," Natsu sighed as the pair laughed.

"Come on what's a little playful banter between colleagues and … friends," Salem said after a few moments.

"Oh we're friends now I thought I was bastard?"

"You are, Sosuke Bastard."

"Oh is that how it is and I even brought Natsu in for that interview but since you seem so determined to hate on me I suppose I'll just do the interview myself-?"

"As if anyone would read an article by you Aizen you know it's my charm and influence that brings in sales!"

"Last I checked there wasn't even a paper until I made it and you came clambering on over for the lead reporter seat eh?"

"Don't test me Aizen …"

"What was that Salem I thought I just heard a little arrogance from that mouth of yours," Aizen replied as his thumb lifted his Zankupato from its sheath slightly as a powerful aura began to creep into the room.

"Uhh …"

Natsu simply sat in silence as Aizen and Salem let their power climb steadily before it suddenly disappeared and the pair began laughing.

"Um did I miss something?"

"Sorry Natsu Salem and I do this often it's a game of sorts you wouldn't really understand," Aizen said wiping a tear from his eye as Salem sat in the chair next to Natsu.

"So good to finally get to speak with you in person Natsu or should I say High Arbiter," Salem said coming down from her own bout of giggling as Natsu waved her off.

"Just Natsu I don't care much for titles."

"Natsu then I'll be sure to remember that, Aizen said you were planning on doing an interview with us at some point?"

"Yeah I figured it would be good since a lot of people apparently cared enough about me while I was out you know."

"Interesting … well I have a few questions for you so hopefully you could answer them with as much detail as possible though obviously you have the right not to comment should you feel it appropriate."

Natsu nodded signalling his approval as Salem flipped through her notepad coming to a page aptly titled 'BEST SELLER' and grinned.

"Alright Natsu I think everyone wants to know the real you not the one that simply beats the crap out of people on a near daily basis so could you tell me a little bit more about yourself?"

"Well you know all the basics but my birthday is July 7th-."

"That's the day you fought Achnologia and Ahnkseram!"

"Yeah pretty ironic since I actually died on my birthday once before but that was around 800 or so years ago and is the main reason why I have so much Demonic power."

"Fascinating and speaking of Life and Death we've heard you've met them several times in their own realm what was that like?"

"Well I highly doubt what I saw each time was truly the realm of Life and Death rather my own perception of it. When I basically died against the Fire Titan they gave me a second chance but it withheld my power due to the strain of reviving someone like me and so they followed me around for quite awhile it was interesting since they love to play mind games."

"Why were they following you around?"

"Probably monitoring my power and unlocking it when it was appropriate you see they like flicking marbles at people but in reality each marble is actually a planet destined for destruction somewhere in the multiverse. Imagine having those flicked at your forehead for a few months."

"So they followed you around and flicked you in the head with … planets," Salem asked somewhat sceptical as Natsu simply shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what higher levels of power allows you to do it's a miracle my home world wasn't destroyed in the fight between myself, Ahnkseram and Achnologia because if I had the power to destroy it at my fingertips those two definitely did."

"You have that much power," Salem gasped as she scribbled furiously in her notepad. "There was a rumour you were inching closer toward the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction but to actually hear confirmation of it-!"

"The key word there is that I HAD the power but currently it is scattered across all of time much to Felicity's dismay it seems. The power I held at the end was known as the Perfected Hybrid Form which is basically true mastery of both God and Devil Aura plus mastery in combining them together. With its power I could see so many wonderful things but also things most dark and better left forgotten."

"Do you think you could take on one of the Gods of Creation or Devils of Destruction should you return to full power?"

"It would be an interesting fight but ultimately I think I would lose," Natsu replied as he gazed out the window. "The Energy of Destruction could potentially overwhelm my own power and simply erase it from existence as it does with anything it touches so against them I cannot say. The Energy of Creation however is interesting since it promotes growth and life so it is possible I could have an easier time against that after all the Gods of Creation weren't suited to fight anyone aside from the Destruction sect since they are polar opposites."

"Not that you would fight them right," Aizen cut in as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I might be High Arbiter and may need to fight them in the Council Chambers but aside from that they aren't going around threatening to destroy everything so as Aizen says it would be pointless to fight them anyway."

"Anyway we've gotten quite off topic let us leave the grim stuff behind and return to you as a person Natsu, a shame how the conversation turned toward that incident so fast," Salem said rather quickly as Natsu agreed rather quickly eager to avoid the topic.

"Story of my life really," Natsu sighed as everyone nodded grimly.

"So you often return and clear out the Grand Dining Hall of everything Natsu could you tell us what type of food you most enjoy?"

"Oh it has to be those chocolate pizzas who could even conceive something so amazing," Natsu drooled licking his lips. "My favourite food before that was actually more of a meal consisting of a thirty kilo slab of beef with a bucket of mashed potato and steamed peas and carrots with a dash of zucchini spread throughout but not too much though."

"How many kilos …"

"Yeah I've always eaten more than anyone else I knew though when I know it isn't appropriate or we can't afford it I'll eat normal portions or simply hunt and forage for the materials- SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT ANOTHER FOOD I FOUND THAT WAS REALLY GOOD!"

Natsu's hand vanished into his requip space as he pulled out several seed packets placing them on the table in front of him/

"These are Babannana seeds," Natsu said almost too proudly as both Aizen and Salem looked at the seeds in confusion?"

"What the hell is a Babanana?"

"Oh man you've never seen one of these things it's a banana right but they can be all sorts of different colours and tastes these red ones are strawberry flavoured!"

"So bananas that can be different colours and tastes were one of your favourite foods?"

"I haven't even gotten to the best part these things can grow as big as a two story house you could feed a whole village with one of these things!"

"Wait they can grow how big," Aizen said sharply as he shot out of his seat. "We need to plant some right away!"

"Sit down idiot we're still in an interview," Salem scolded as Aizen slowly slumped back into his chair.

"I just wanted to see a stupidly massive banana Salem …"

"Who cares about that it can wait until after we're done here!"

"Fine," Aizen grumbled as Natsu tossed him a packet of seeds.

"These are what the locals called a lucky dip bag, 500 seeds and they are all random flavours apparently."

"Are there any bad flavours or no?"

"Nah they are all great flavours apparently I'm honestly surprised Alvarez had something this good hiding in plain sight."

"If you two are done talking about bananas can we get back to the interview," Salem sighed as the two nodded.

"Right then moving right along Natsu we're going back to a rather grim topic concerning the late Lord Xicor who was killed in battle against Achnologia. Are you aware that you are a candidate for his position and how do you feel about that?"

"Wait seriously how can I be a candidate for the Dragon God seat I'm not even a Dragon?"

"Just before the Dragons went to fight Achnologia the lacrima they gave you were their hearts brimming with their power and with so many of them having been absorbed by you including Lord Xicor's as you gain your power back you will attain the Dragon God Magic."

"The Dragon God Magic but that's … are you serious!?"

"It is why you are a potential candidate Natsu even if a new Dragon God is elected aside from you it will be obvious you have just as much aptitude for the job as anyone," Aizen added as Natsu pondered the idea of wielding so many elements."

"Wait but I couldn't use them before?"

"You had only just received them I doubt you would have been able to use them without being shown how but once you get that power back all it will be is simply a matter of you wanting to use the element and it should work."

"Man that's … that's crazy," Natsu said shocked as Salem scribbled away more in her notepad. "But even with that power I don't believe I have the right to the position so no one vote for me being High Arbiter is enough."

"So you don't want the position then?"

"Nah arguably I outrank all of you anyway not that the titles or rank really matter to me anyway so why chuck more power to me eh?"

Neither Aizen nor Salem made a comment as Salem flipped the page in her notepad before looking up at Natsu once again.

"Just one final question for you Natsu where exactly have you been it is no secret that you have been searching for the whereabouts of Lord Kurama are you still searching for him?"

"Yeah I know a few people are probably curious and I have indeed located him however he has been sealed within a child and to remove him would not only kill him but alter history so basically I'm training the child who he has been sealed into so that he may take on Kurama's duties in his stead."

"He was sealed into a child but how were mortals able to do that?"

"The mortals in the Elemental Nations have people who are adept at the art of seals and it was one such human that sealed Kurama within a mere baby. Unfortunately the people saw him as a monster and the young child has suffered greatly until I was able to intervene and try to give the kid a shot at life."

"It sounds like this world he's in is a hard one do you think you'll be able to accomplish such a lofty goal as raising a brat into a role like this?"

"If there is one thing I've learned is never underestimate the potential of mortals they could surprise you isn't that right Aizen?"

"Man you just had to drag me into this shit didn't you," Aizen sighed. "It's true there is one mortal stronger than I in my own world who gained accidental immortality by growing far too powerful so basically he was an extraordinary mortal who became the blade of death itself."

"And it's my hope that the kid becomes strong enough and kind enough to run things in his world without my aid that's all I'm gunning for," Natsu said with a small smile as Salem finished writing in her notepad.

"Well that's all I really have for you officially Natsu but just between us I wanted to ask about the Dragon of the Apocalypse is it … is it really sealed within you?"

"Yeah she hatched in the Council Chamber and was sealed within me but the funny thing is she imprinted on me and thinks I'm her Father."

" _ **You are my Father even if you are a human,**_ " Aava sniffed as Natsu grinned.

"She's a far cry from what Achnologia was; her name is Aava by the way."

"You named her that's rather surprising given what Achnologia has done to you personally," Aizen said with a raised brow as Natsu nodded.

"At first I didn't know what to think but seeing the way Naruto was treated for something he didn't actually do made me think and I soon realized Aava is the same in many respects. Yes she is the reincarnation of Achnologia but she is also her own being with thoughts, feelings, ideals and dreams and to condemn her for something she wasn't truly a part of wouldn't be right."

"You are quite the forgiving man then Natsu I don't think I've ever met someone who could forgive like that I most certainly couldn't."

"And honestly I wouldn't blame you if you didn't," Natsu replied with a small smile. "So are we done here?"

"Yes those are all the questions I have thanks for stopping by you've given me week's worth of material," Salem said cheerfully as she darted out of the office.

"Man she's gonna be humming that damn tune for weeks now …"

"Well I'm gonna leave you to it Aizen make sure you get a copy out to me when you publish next eh?"

"You'll be looking for the fortnightly edition that's the one that usually contains the juicy stuff, helps us milk people and get em coming back for more."

"Figured that," Natsu snorted in amusement. "Of course my copies are free though."

"Naturally now get going I'm sure you have work to do just the same as I do," Aizen sighed as paperwork began appearing all over his desk. "I remember the days I could just sit around and not do this shit …"

Natsu grinned as he left Aizen's office and exited the paper office realizing he had no clue where he was.

"Ironic this is supposed to be a realm for the Hybrid yet I have literally no clue where anything really is," he sighed as he began walking around simply taking in the sights.

After some walking Natsu stopped paying attention to his surroundings opting to look at the fields and buildings scattered throughout the land wondering how it was all created. His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into someone though neither one of them were knocked over.

Looking at who he ran into he saw a girl wearing a strange gothic Lolita styled outfit with a massive halberd slung over her shoulder. Her blood red eyes bored into Natsu with an almost playful smile adorned on her lips.

"Well now isn't this interesting …"

"Sorry about bumping into you I was taking in the sights and didn't bother making sure I watched where I was going."

"Is that so, you seem different why is that?"

"Different?"

"The people here all walk with purpose and a sense of royalty yet you simply wander freely doing as you please, why is that?"

"Well everyone here has had longer to adjust to the place I suppose I just woke from a coma and off I went performing a mission for the Council."

"Hold on a minute you couldn't be … heh this could be fun …"

Natsu didn't miss the change in her lip colour as it went from the same red as her eyes to a deep purple as he narrowly dodged a slash from the massive halberd which hit the ground with a resounding crack.

"Oi what the hell!"

"Would you humour me with a battle kind sir it has been so long since I've found someone so interesting?"

"A battle," Natsu asked confused as the halberd was swung yet again sending an aerial shockwave that Natsu shattered with his Crash Magic. "Fine if you want to fight that badly I'll oblige but if you are in this realm you can use Aura so don't expect me to go lightly."

Natsu's eyes lit up Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue as the girl seemed almost awestruck by them as her own eyes lit up Crimson Red.

"Oh yes this will be fun indeed," she cheered as she vanished from sight.

Natsu morphed his arms into blades and began deflecting a series of rapid blows that seemed to come from nowhere. Eventually he managed to trace her speed as he increased his to her own and the two clashed sending out a powerful shockwave that drew the attention of several other Gods and Devils.

"Oh she's at it again …"

"Hey isn't that Lord Natsu?"

"Why would she challenge the High Arbiter to a fight?"

"Probably thinks she'll advance in rank if she wins no doubt."

Natsu was shocked at the girls strength she only had the appearance of a sixteen year old girl and yet he could feel himself almost on the verge of being pushed back. The two vanished as slashes began to appear all across the road they were on and along several buildings as the two took to the skies continuing the fierce exchange.

"This can't be all the High Arbiter has I thought you weren't going to hold back," the girl teased as Natsu sighed.

"Fine if you want to take a beating that badly then I'll step things up a little just don't get mad when I hit you."

One of Natsu's arms returned to normal as he ignited both his fist and the remaining blade and charged forward again. The two clashed blades however the girl was surprised as she was blown back by the sheer force behind the attack.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!** "

Punching the girl in the face she was sent flying into one of the buildings as Natsu levelled his sword arm lining it up with her point of impact.

" **Demonic Dragon Monarch's Sword Horn!** "

The blade suddenly extended smashing into the building as he dragged it across causing the building to collapse in on itself. Many of the Gods and Devils were shocked at how casual Natsu was about the attack.

Natsu was about to dive into the building to continue when he found his sword arm blocking a sword strike from none other than Sosuke Aizen.

"What the hell are you doing Natsu!"

"Why are you coming after me this brat challenged me to a fight and when I accepted she got cocky it's not like she can die here or anything," Natsu said rather defensively as the two firmly glared at each other.

"You said a brat right she didn't happen to have a massive halberd did she?"

"Yeah."

"Oh for- look sorry about this she often comes here and fights people you see R-!"

The building suddenly lifted up as the girl walked out unscathed and with a massive tear in her stomach area where Natsu had stabbed her looking rather sadistic as she traced the edge of her halberd.

"You called me a brat didn't you High Arbiter?"

"Well you certainly look and act like one so yeah I did," Natsu replied as Aizen face palmed and moved away sheathing his Zankupato.

"Well now you've done it so you may as well duke it out …"

Natsu was confused when the girl appeared in front of him swinging her halberd down with such power Natsu found himself being sent flying into the ground. Turning the ground into cubes Natsu easily got himself unstuck as he dodged a second heavy blow and kicked the girl in the chest sending her skidding backward.

"No one can call me a brat without retribution, prepare for punishment!"

"Just try it B-R-A-T," Natsu teased which seemed to genuinely piss the girl off as she charged forward.

Instead of even bothering to move Natsu simply sidestepped the blow, elbowed the girl in the chin, ripped her hands from the halberd and kicked her away as she was sent sprawling to the ground.

"You might have the eyes of a Devil but they aren't complete, you are frighteningly strong for someone not even wielding Aura correctly I'm impressed but I think we've already damaged enough don't you?"

Lifting the halberd and giving it a few practice swings much to the girls surprise Natsu embedded the end into the ground leaving it standing upright for her to collect as he walked over to the girl.

"Alright come on up you get," he sighed as he lifted her onto her feet. "A few years of training with a weapon and Aura specialist and you'll be a force with that thing."

"You beat me so easily … I suppose someone of the Greater Demon Class doesn't stand a chance against someone like you."

"You're only a Greater Demon Class Devil I thought you were Arch Demon Class for sure-!"

"Oh for- damn it Natsu you just had to go and say that didn't you," Aizen shouted as the girl seemed to get sparkles in her eyes.

"You really think I was that strong!"

"Well you're close if you train hard enough I'm sure you'll reach the seat," Natsu said kindly as the girl's personality did a complete one eighty as she leapt forward and hugged Natsu.

"Thank you so much for the fight no one else is willing to fight here because its sacred ground but I just want a good fight you know!"

"I can understand that though they probably just don't want to trash my domain, so who are you anyway?"

"Oh right I never introduced myself did I," the girl said as she slung the halberd onto her back. "I'm Rory Mercury Greater Demon Class Devil and a natural born Demigod!"

"A natural born Demigod … how old are you?"

"I'm one thousand and three in two months I know I look like a sixteen year old but my body ages so much slower than regular humans and will stop once it reaches the form of a twenty five year old."

"So that makes you older than me by like two hundred years then," Natsu mused as the girl looked shocked.

"Wait I'm older than you!"

"Apparently so if you aren't lying about your age I'm only eight hundred and thirty six years old."

"If you two are done talking we need to get out of here so the construction crew can fix the mess," Aizen sighed as Natsu realized many beings with building materials had arrived.

"Well I'd better be getting back to work anyway but if you want my advice Rory just keep training and you'll be one of the strongest among us one day I guarantee you that."

"I will Natsu thanks for showing me where I stand here I hope we can fight again!"

"As long as one of us doesn't die its always possible but knowing my luck …"

Snapping his fingers Natsu opened a portal leaving a cheerful Rory and a sighing Aizen behind.

"Now what have the Devils of Destruction told you about picking fights Rory?"

"Are you trying to scold me?"

"No I'm simply reminding you not to screw around here," Aizen sighed as Rory waved him off.

"You want to fight Natsu too in fact I think anyone who has any ounce of power wants to fight anyone else I don't see the harm?"

"You are only new here after your predecessor died you don't understand why things are the way they are. How many weeks has it been since you were inducted?"

"Two," Rory replied flatly as Aizen sighed.

"And yet you've picked a fight with just about everyone save the big shots," Aizen sighed rubbing his temples in frustration. "If I were you I'd head on over to the archives and read a damn book about the history between the Gods and Devils then you might realize why no one wants to fight you."

"But Natsu did-?"

"Natsu is a special case he can basically do what he wants because he did something not many of us could. If you care about that story follow my earlier advice and read a book," Aizen said as he vanished from sight leaving Rory alone to ponder just what Aizen meant.

 **Is my story Naruto enough yet, is the filler reaching Naruto levels yet? I'm kidding of course but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Induction

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So I realized we've already hit 100k after a month so that's rather impressive haha kind of surprised on that one but glad to hit a milestone!**

 **No change in the poll.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Etherious X – Up to you I just couldn't really answer what you said without a massive spoiler haha!**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah that's basically spot on time is an absolute mess and almost anything could happen at any time haha.**

 **By loli Assassin I'm assuming you mean Jack right because the exact moment I read that Jack popped into my mind. Sadly Assassin isn't looking likely in the poll to be among one of the classes that will go onto the next round but when it comes to conflict honestly even if Natsu was paired up with someone like Saber Artoria I believe there would be massive potential for conflict just look at how she was in the regular Fate Stay/Night but I get what you mean.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – I think it would be Yugao doing some expert swordplay for that comment haha.**

 **So far I have five Volumes planned so far though the Fifth one is guaranteed to be shorter than the rest because of what it's based on. What Volume do I plan on ending on I literally have no idea because people want me to go as far as to have me do the Natsu we all saw at the end of Volume I aka the Servant one and that one can't exist until the current Natsu finally dies and ascends to the Throne of Heroes so I mean I honestly have no idea on that one haha.**

 **Natsu will see his daughter late in this Volume not too sure exactly when it'll be but it'll be right after a particularly bad time for Natsu.**

 **Sage Mode for Naruto honestly I had still planned for him to get it right before the fight with Pain but his Nine Tails Chakra Mode will naturally come along earlier since even now he works with Kurama. How and when specifically he'll get it place your bet on post time skip.**

 **Mukuro Kaze – I mean I've seen the show and its absolutely hilarious and I'm probably gonna do it now just because I find the concept of Natsu dealing with someone like Tohru to be something that has to happen but exactly how to pull it off I'll have to think about. She'd probably just be a candidate for the future Dragon God I think I have an idea on who its gonna be though but still great idea!**

 **Luminer – Doing my best to get the product to the people and there isn't a sign of me slowing down!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

 **Induction**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu sighed as he emerged from the portal into Yugao's living room and froze upon feeling the killing intent. Turning around slowly he saw a furious Yugao pointing a blade at him and sighed.

"What did I do this time?"

"I wasn't able to perform my duties today," Yugao said slowly. "Care to take a guess why?"

"Uh because you weren't feeling well and you relate that to being my fault …?"

"Are you really going to act like an idiot?"

"Look I don't know what I've done alright just tell me what the problem is," Natsu sighed as Yugao gripped her blade tighter than before.

"You took off with my mask you absolute moron!"

Natsu's eyes widened in realization as he pulled Yugao's cat mask from his Requip space as he rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"My bad Yu I didn't mean to take your mask I actually forgot I was even holding it and it just slipped into my Requip space out of habit."

"Wh-what did you just say!?"

"About the mask well you see I said that-."

"No before that when you said my name you said something else!"

"Hmm, oh right I called you Yu," Natsu replied. "Do you not want me to call you that?"

"N-no its fine you can call me that," Yugao said quickly as she looked away sporting a deep crimson blush.

"All right then I'll stick with the nickname as long as you want … Yu," Natsu said softly. "Now then here is your mask back now how long has it been since I left?"

"You've been gone around fourteen hours," Yugao replied pushing her personal thoughts aside for the moment. "By the way as I was speaking to Lord Third he gave me this for you to look at."

Tossing a small book to Natsu he caught it in his hand and began to flip through the pages.

"This is a bingo book right?"

"Yes and you've been added to the book for real this time they have quite a bit of information about you in here compared to before."

Most of what was in there was the same except they now knew his last name and he was worth even more Ryo than before now standing at 6.3 Million. As his eyes wandered to the abilities section he saw Unamed Visual Jutsu and narrowed his eyes almost dangerously.

"Is something wrong?"

"This part here about my eyes I've only activated them in front of a crowd twice," Natsu said as he snapped the book shut. "The first time was in the Council Chambers and the second time was during the preliminary finals in the Chunin Exams. So tell me Yu what do you think that means?"

"It means that … that there is a spy leaking information to other villages about you," Yugao said with a frown marring her own features. "Lord Third needs to be informed."

"I'll do it we don't know who the spy is for all we know it could have been one of the ANBU."

"I doubt it was one of the ANBU-."

"Never place complete faith in the faceless Yu because you never know what is going on behind the mask."

Yugao was silent contemplating the wisdom in Natsu's words when a knock on the door snapped the pair out of their thoughts. Walking over to the door Natsu was ready to fight but sighed when he saw Naruto.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Well the old man said you lived here I asked him because I've been looking for you everywhere so we can get some training in," Naruto said hopefully as Natsu gave him a warm smile.

"Well if you think you can take the next level course but we need Jiraiya too since I want to tell him about that awesome move you beat Kiba with," Natsu said with a grin. "Last we checked you were still on the balloon breaking exercise not forming the actual attack and even Kurama isn't sure about how you pulled it off so we want to see if you can do it again."

"Well that sounds fair enough and then I get to learn even more cool jutsu right?"

"Of course you do," Natsu replied ruffling his hair. "But first the Rasengan alright?"

"Alright let's go find the Pervy Sage," Naruto cheered as Natsu looked back to Yugao.

"You aren't working today so you wanna come along?"

"No I'm meeting the girls soon so I'll see you later but thanks for offering Natsu," Yugao said softly as Natsu nodded and both he and Naruto left heading towards the hot springs.

"You and I both know there's only one place the perv will be," Natsu said as they rounded the corner to see Jiraiya standing on a medium sized toad with a telescope just as a loud screech could be heard.

"Pervert, pervert!"

"I'd hide if I were you kid," Natsu whispered as his features began to shift and change before Naruto's very eyes as his skin became fairer and his hair longer. His chest began to grow out as his body slowly shifted into that of a beautiful woman that would go virtually unrivalled.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya as his telescope locked onto Natsu's feminine form which also blinded him from the approaching mob of angry women.

"Look he's perving on that kunoichi how disgusting!"

"Ladies please that isn't really a kunoichi that's a man-!"

"How dare you slander a woman of the Leaf you disgusting man!"

What followed was Jiraiya being savagely beaten as Natsu shielded Naruto from the view of the mob until they had all but dispersed. Once the last woman was gone Jiraiya slowly clawed himself out of the pond and glared at Natsu and Naruto.

"Damn the both of you I was this close …!"

"Don't finish that sentence old timer," Natsu said softly in a voice that sounded quite gentle which surprised even herself. "I never thought I'd find a reason to use this but avoiding being beaten to near death is a pretty good excuse."

"I can't believe you can turn into a hot babe on demand it's not fair!"

"To be fair this is simply what I would look like if I was a woman and as far as that goes I'm at least a solid nine. Now Jiraiya if you keep ogling me I'm going to have to cry the P word again," Natsu said in a sing song voice as Jiraiya froze.

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course I'm a woman now so perhaps I should beat you myself … no you probably enjoy the touch of a woman as she beats you better play it safe and avoid you."

"Damn that's cold …"

"I agree," Natsu said softly as she glided over toward Jiraiya as his coat trailed along behind him. "This is a rather unique experience being a woman I feel somewhat lighter could that be the physical makeup of the-?"

"All right before you start delving into specifics why are you here," Jiraiya grumbled as Natsu snapped back to attention.

"Of course I want you to help me teach Naruto how to do the Rasengan every time because he actually used it in the exams."

"So I heard from Sensei gotta say kid I'm impressed," Jiraiya said sincerely. "Still from what I heard it was barely a Rasengan so it is worth having a look at so let's head on over to the training grounds."

Natsu snapped her fingers and flinched realizing she'd broken a nail, shaking her head she decided to cut her nails finding the long ones impractical. Once the trio arrived on the other side Natsu sat down under a tree as Jiraiya stood in the centre facing Naruto before turning to her.

"Are you gonna change back your form is … distracting?"

"I was thinking I might try this out for the day and see what it's like being a girl I mean it's not like I have anything better to do."

"You really are strange you do know that right," Jiraiya sighed as Natsu simply gave him a thumbs up motioning for the pair to get to work.

 _ **/Yugao's POV/**_

Yugao was in her casual clothing giving her a rather tomboyish look as she wandered through the village streets to meet with her friends. Her mind was running over Natsu and how at times was so caring and passionate but other times seemingly cold, distant and showing the true years behind his eyes.

She wouldn't think of judging him however not after the snippets of his life she had seen in his mind but something within him wasn't quite right. He was a man who didn't truly understand his place in life yet he still put others before himself.

His selflessness was a rare thing in the shinobi world as was his rather strange way of approaching situations. Stealthy enough to sneak into the ANBU Headquarters and listen in on a meeting only being discovered when he asked a question yet more than willing to face foes head on rather than slit their throats and simplifying problems in an instant.

Indeed Natsu was an ever evolving puzzle she was determined to crack after all her feelings could no longer be denied about the pink haired man. She would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't fallen for him hard despite him only being around for a few months at most but in the life they were in that could be all you need because life could be extinguished at a moment's notice.

Shaking her head of the rather grim thoughts beginning to plague her mind Yugao arrived at the home of her friend Hana who had agreed to host their weekly meet up this week. The Inazuka at the gate let her through with a nod knowing Yugao as a regular around the compound as she made her way toward the main building where the Clan head and her family lived.

Knocking on the door she only had to wait a few moments before Tsume answered and ushered her inside rather quickly.

"Yugao it's been a while since I've seen your mug around here eh though with that Natsu fella around who wouldn't want to stay in!"

"Yes I have been rather busy of late Tsume so when Hana invited me out I decided to come, figured it would be a good change of pace."

"Glad to hear Hana and the others are upstairs doing god knows what so go on and have some fun!"

"I will thank you for allowing me into your home," Yugao said with a curt bow as she made her way upstairs towards Hana's room where the sound of laughter could be heard.

Opening the door slowly she was met with three sets of eyes all trained onto her in mild surprise.

"You actually came Yugao," Hana said cheerfully as Yugao returned a small smile. "We figured you would be far too busy?"

""Well SOMEONE stole my mask so the Hokage let me off …"

Anko burst out laughing with Hana following moments later, Kurenai seemed to be amused but remained composed as Yugao took a seat at the table.

"Man that Natsu guy is great I don't think anyone else in this village would have the balls to even talk back to you let alone steal something like your mask," Anko said cheerfully as she cleaned a stick of dango in one go.

"Natsu didn't mean to take it he just kind of ended up with it," Yugao said quickly as Anko's grin turned far too cheeky for her liking.

"Oh is that right and just how did Natsu manage to get a hold of your mask hmm?"

"It's not what you think!"

"Are you actually blushing right now Yugao," Hana teased as Yugao hid her face behind her knees in embarrassment.

"He might have managed to take it after we organized a date," Yugao whispered more to herself as her friends looked between each other before back at Yugao.

"What did you say Yugao," Kurenai asked calmly as Yugao exploded in embarrassment.

"I SAID HE MIGHT HAVE MANAGED TO TAKE IT AFTER WE ORGANIZED A DATE!"

"Wait you two have a date coming up," Kurenai asked as the girls seemed to lean in closer. "When exactly?"

"After the exams are over he said that he wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't left alone like he normally is and I agreed."

"Do you have any idea where," Hana asked as Yugao shrugged.

"Girls you realize before we even talk about any of that we have to address the biggest issue in the room," Anko started as she placed her dango stick down on the table. "Yugao dresses like a boy most of the time with simple shorts and t-shirt combos I think our objective is clear!"

"It's about time we took Yugao out for a real shopping trip," Hana said excitedly. "This time she can't avoid it if she wants to look her best!"

"Come on you three it's just shopping for clothes …"

"Yugao you want to make a good impression on Natsu don't you," Kurenai asked softly as Yugao blushed and looked away. "If you want him to notice you as a woman occasionally you will have to dress to impress."

"That means do your hair, nails and wear something that isn't you marching off to war or having a stroll down to the market," Anko added. "Like the rest of us your damn sexy so use some of those stunning looks and get your hooks into him!"

"I've never had to do something like this before it's all so different …"

"And that is why you have us," Anko grinned as she wrapped an arm around Yugao pulling her in for a hug. "What are best friends for but to head out on emergency shopping trips for dates that have no specified time eh?"

"Alright I'll go shopping with you lot but when exactly are we going?"

"Well I would have thought it obvious," Kurenai said in an amused tone. "No time like the present."

"Wait we're going NOW!"

"Of course we can make a day of it," Hana giggled as she leapt onto her feet and out the door. "I'll let Mom know we're leaving!"

Yugao sighed but left the Inazuka compound with a small smile on her face grateful that she had such a good group of friends.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu watched in disinterest as Jiraiya ran Naruto through the creation of the Rasengan hoping to replicate the technique for him once again. Unfortunately he just didn't seem to be getting it.

"I don't understand I did it during my match why can't I do it now!"

"Oi Naruto you realize you used a Shadow Clone to help you form it right," Natsu called out as she yawned. "Try doing that again."

"A Shadow Clone that's genius," Jiraiya said in amazement. "Definitely try that again Naruto use the clone to form the Rasengan in your hand!"

Naruto complied and brought out a single clone that began forming the attack in his hand. It took a while but the traces of the Rasengan were beginning to show before fading out of existence.

"Damn it!"

"No no Naruto you did great," Jiraiya said patting him on the back. "With this you've got a real start."

An ANBU appeared in the field and was looking around before making their way over to Jiraiya and whispered something.

"Oh yeah that's him- er her, look it's complicated," Jiraiya sighed as the ANBU walked over to Natsu.

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes."

"I was under the impression that you were a man is this not correct?"

"Yes I am a man but in order to avoid being beaten half to death by a group a rightly angered women thanks to the Sage of the Pervs over there I became a woman and I can't really be bothered changing back right now."

"I see … in any event Lord Hokage wishes to see both yourself and Lord Jiraiya in the Hokage Tower Lo- er Lady Dragneel."

"Right guess we'd better not keep the old man waiting eh Jiraiya," Natsu sighed as she walked over to Naruto. "So as you heard we've got to go see the old man so you can either finish training for today or I can up the Gravity Seal for you and you can run through the usual drills it's up to you?"

"I'll do the drills I'm getting used to this level of weight anyway," Naruto said as Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder upping the Gravity around Naruto a few times.

"There you go kid and feel free to stop by anytime if you need me for training or just a chat alright."

"Thanks Natsu Sensei I do appreciate it and thanks to you too Pervy Sage!"

"Oh right before we go Jiraiya are you gonna give him the thing?"

"Oh shit I almost forgot about that," Jiraiya said as he went through a series of hand seals and slammed his palm to the ground as a large frog holding a scroll in its mouth appeared. "Naruto I want you to sign this."

"What is it?"

"This is the Summoner Scroll for the Toad Clan of Mount Myoboku I let your Dad sign it too and you are much like him so I think you'd go places with it just like he did."

"My Dad signed this …"

"You bet he did so you want to become a Toad Summoner?"

"You bet I do thanks a lot Pervy Sage where do I sign!"

Grinning Jiraiya slung the scroll open and pointed to a spot at the bottom of the page for him to sign.

"You need to sign it in blood, makes the contract binding."

Biting his thumb Naruto signed his name in blood on the scroll as it vanished indicating his success.

"Now I'll tell you what tomorrow Natsu and I will teach you how to summon your first Toad how's that sound for you?"

"That sounds awesome I won't let you down!"

"Alright that's good kid now go on and start those drills," Jiraiya said amused as Naruto ran off in the trees to begin some tree climbing with the extra weight. "That damn smile is infectious don't you think?"

"After everything he's been through he has the brightest smile of anyone I've met in this world, well almost everyone."

"Who's the lady?"

"Her name is Nun Yabusiness," Natsu replied flicking Jiraiya in the forehead as she opened a portal. "Now come on the old man is probably having a heart attack knowing I wasn't bluffing about being a woman and had a nosebleed seeing me through that crystal ball of his."

Jiraiya snorted in amusement as the two walked through the portal appearing in Hiruzen's office to find the aged Hokage looking out the window.

"Sensei we're here."

"Ah yes I was wondering where you two were but since you were late for a good cause it's alright I only hope Naruto is able to live up to his father's legacy with that contract."

"With respect Hiruzen the only person Naruto should live up to is himself," Natsu said softly as Hiruzen chuckled.

"Quite right Natsu Naruto is his own person after all not his father though every day he leaves his former shell behind and seems to be growing into a man as smart and caring as him so I cannot help but compare the two."

"So old man you gonna face us or what," Natsu said with a smirk as she watched the old man freeze for a moment before slowly turning around looking rather embarrassed. "See I told you."

"I cannot deny the beauty you turned into Natsu it even puts Naruto's Sexy Jutsu Technique to shame-."

"Wait what's this," Jiraiya asked a little too enthusiastically as Natsu sighed.

"I've seen it and it's pretty impressive especially since it actually could have combat use if he could be serious with it."

"That's why it's an S Rank Forbidden Jutsu," Hiruzen grumbled pulling the bits of bloodied tissue out of his nose and burning them. "Alright enough with the games I've brought you both here to discuss the incident in the Forest of Death."

Natsu and Jiraiya were immediately all business as the old man slowly rose from his chair and walked to a wall on the left hand side of the room in between two filing cabinets and pressed his hand to it as the panel shifted.

Motioning for them to follow Hiruzen led the pair down a large corridor that was dimly lit by torches. The path seemed far too long to be in the building but that was when she realized they had actually been heading downward the whole time and were probably deep under the Hokage Tower.

The trio soon emerged into a room where many ANBU were hard at work going through documents, some were looking over a map of the village and others were heading into a back room.

"Jiraiya already knows this place but welcome to the real ANBU Headquarters Natsu," Hiruzen said as many of the ANBU couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Actually I've already been here at least three times," Natsu said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as the old man simply looked gobsmacked. "I have my portals so I don't need to sneak in remember."

"Even if you are a woman that hair is a dead giveaway of who you are you pulled one over all of us good when we were going over this month's village security and no one even knew you were here until you asked a question," ANBU Commander Dragon said with amusement clear in his voice.

"Well despite the surprise being ruined I've brought you here to discuss Orochimaru among other things," Hiruzen said as Dragon led them into the back room.

"Also good job swiping Neko's mask we've been trying to get her to have a day off for two years now but she's pretty stubborn," Dragon said as Natsu shrugged.

"Took it accidently but I'll take the thanks all the same though I'm not happy to hear Y- Neko might be overworking herself."

"She's one of the best of us that's why she's a Squad Captain," Dragon replied as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Alright then Natsu ANBU Neko told me as she met with me this morning that you suspect that there are spies leaking information from the village is that correct?"

"Yeah I do suspect spies and I have little doubt they are loyal to Orochimaru or someone close to him. For example my abilities in the Bingo Book state that I have an unnamed Visual Jutsu yet I've yet to use it in a large crowd aside from the last fight in the Chunin Exams. This leads me to believe that someone in that room was a rat of that I have little doubt."

"That is rather suspicious we should get someone to review who was in the room and who left around the time you used your eyes that could provide us a lead," Dragon said as he made some hand signals to an ANBU who nodded and left the room.

"With Orochimaru sighted in the Forest of Death and his unconfirmed death we have little choice but to assume he will strike again and the majority of our intelligence reports suggest that he will attack during the finals where the Hokage and Kazekage are at their most vulnerable," Dragon said as he dropped a folder stuffed full of files onto the desk.

"Jiraiya you were recently debriefed about your journey into the Hidden Sound Village and you were unable to get the identity of the Otokage correct?"

"Yeah the place was locked up tighter than even the Hidden Cloud during wartime Sensei," Jiraiya sighed. "But even still I have strong reason to believe that Orochimaru is the Otokage all signs point to him based on information I could gather his MO is all over that place."

"Disappearing ninja, civilians and especially children from the surrounding countryside that are always last seen near the Hidden Sound Village, reports of dumped bodies in the area, populace living in fear it's all there."

"Don't forget Snakes Dragon," Jiraiya said distastefully. "The whole place was full of them most likely his eyes and ears."

"It has also come to light that there is a rather sizeable force of Sound Shinobi moving in the direction of Konoha as we speak that will just so happen to arrive hours before the finals commence. As you can see the timing is perfect and we believe Orochimaru plans to use the Sound to invade during one of the matches," Hiruzen sighed taking a puff from his pipe.

"So what do you need us to do then Sensei?"

"Nothing," Hiruzen replied as Jiraiya looked shocked at his reply.

"Nothing, what do you mean nothing you aren't planning on letting this invasion take place!"

"I have no choice but to allow the invasion to commence Jiraiya you know that as well as I do. Despite it being a new yet sizeable power Sound has a currently standing alliance with the Tsuchikage and the Village Hidden in the Rock. A treaty that will be enacted should either one of them be attacked but not if they choose to attack another power, to bring Rock into this would be one of the worst decisions we could make."

"Is the Council aware of this," Jiraiya asked as Hiruzen nodded looking rather annoyed.

"Naturally I was forced to inform them of the situation and the response from the remaining Elders and foolish Civilians was to … to send Konoha's God to cleanse Sound and if Rock interfered destroy them as well."

Natsu frowned but made no comment much to Hiruzen's relief as he continued knowing he wasn't out of the woods yet with her.

"Now there is one more thing I want to do that will be the true element of surprise for the attack. Orochimaru knows what you look like Natsu so I was thinking of disguising you and with that you could use the element of surprise to defeat him."

"What type of disguise?"

"I didn't just bring you here because it was away from prying ears and eyes Natsu I want to induct you formally into the ANBU."

"I don't think that will work Hiruzen I don't follow orders, I don't play by the rules normally, I don't even wear normal clothes save the headband you gave me that is now assimilated into my regular attire. Also aren't ANBU supposed to be Hokage above all I can't guarantee that."

"Dragon and I have discussed this already and we have found a solution to this little problem. Simply put you will be able to keep all the freedom you have now but the only thing that changes is you create a second identity as an ANBU of the Leaf. Much like Neko who still retains her own life and persona she is ANBU Neko a bordering S Rank Nin in the Bingo Book."

"So basically if you send me for a mission I just have to mask my face is that it?"

"Pretty much yes."

"And I don't have to do what anyone tells me to do?"

"Not if you don't want to we do understand who and what you are Natsu but we'd rather not have that revealed to the entire Elemental Nations just yet. Focus on training young Naruto in your spare time and gain notoriety as an ANBU. So what do you say?"

"Tell you what," Natsu said with a cheeky grin. "I'll join on two conditions how does that sound."

"All right name them," Hiruzen said as Natsu leant forward at the table.

"Firstly I want permission to take the Sage of the Pervs and Naruto with me on a training trip around the world a short while after the Chunin Exams are over. You would be able to send me missions however you ninja do that or I could just pop in every few days or so and see you personally."

"Actually Sensei I agree with that first one there are a few things Natsu has agreed to help me with in regards to my Spy Network and the Akatsuki that would be best performed during that time."

"Could you guarantee young Naruto's safety on this trip?"

"If one of the four other major powers or Akatsuki came for him I'd send you the heads back to their leader personally."

"Well that works I suppose," Hiruzen sighed. "Alright and what is the other demand?"

"I've read the files on how the ANBU works, four man cells correct? I want to be placed on Neko's cell which would bring its count back up to four."

"How do you know- of course it's you," Dragon sighed. "That is doable but would you disrupt the team?"

"As I've said to the old man I'm fine following the rules of this world for the most part, same goes for Neko being in charge. I would be there as support when required not to usurp her authority. I believe we have a good level of respect for each other and that if there were a team I could work well on it would be hers."

"I suppose I can allow that I don't think Neko would mind too much either so I accept both conditions so all that is left is to choose a codename for you."

"I've got the perfect one for a monster like him," Dragon said with a slight chuckle. "From now on you are known as ANBU Oni. Normally we make the masks for ANBU but you have the ability to make your own stuff so do you think you could make a Demon mask?"

"Shouldn't be too hard let me just look at yours and a few others in design so I get an idea of what its supposed to look like," Natsu said as he went around the room simply staring at the various ANBU who found it rather creepy.

After looking at the various ANBU in the room Natsu's body began to shift and change back into a man as he began adjusting his clothes for a more stealth based approach. He now sported the ANBU combat pants, boots and vest like all the others however he knew he would keep his fondness for coats.

His old cloak disappeared as a long sleeved black trench coat that went down to his ankles appeared. The coat also had slight Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue lines that were barely visible unless one looked hard enough coursing through it as all his outfits did.

His hair also grew longer once again running down to his lower back but keeping his bangs around eye level as it retained its usual spikiness.

"That hair will be a big identifier you know," Dragon said as Natsu grinned.

"Precisely that's why I'm going to do this," Natsu said as he activated his Hybrid's Aura as a mask began to appear around his face that was of a horned Demon he'd seen in Tartaros long ago. The mask was the usual ANBU white with Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue stripes marked along the face.

What surprised everyone though was when his hair went from pink to jet black due to his Hybrid's Aura.

"So am I good enough now?"

"Y-yes there is just one more thing that all ANBU must have signifying their service. It is a brand of a Dragon, Dragon is always the Commander of the ANBU and so you must bear the brand of the Dragon to be ANBU."

"Sure I've borne such a brand all my life," Natsu said dissolving the opposite arm to the one that held his Guild Mark. "Right here on the shoulder."

Dragon nodded as he went through a series of seals and placed his palm on Natsu's shoulder and a long serpentine looking Dragon coiled its way around his shoulder.

"It is done welcome to ANBU Oni," Dragon said as Natsu nodded. "It goes without saying only tell those you truly trust your identity."

"I understand," Natsu said softly as he formed some black leathery gloves for himself and clenched his fist. "Definitely gonna catch Orochimaru I swear it!"

"We still have some time before the finals and there is much work to be done so for now continue as the two of you were but prepare for what could be war at the end of the week. Oni I have a task for you now should you be willing to accept it?"

"Of course ol- Lord Hokage what do you need?"

"I believe your new Squad Captain needs to be informed about your placement does she not, see to it personally," Hiruzen said with a small smile as Natsu opened a portal and appeared near her location.

' _I need to learn that Shushin Technique that would be really helpful at some point,'_ Natsu thought as he entered the clothing store.

"Welcome to- oh my so sorry I thought you were a customer," the clerk said almost frightened as Natsu simply nodded and walked right to where he could feel Yugao's presence.

To his surprise he saw Kurenai, Hana and Anko all standing outside a dressing room and assumed Yugao was trying on clothes. Shaking his head he turned and began to walk out of the store and leant up against the wall in the side alley deciding to wait until she had her fun.

"I won't ruin her one day off in over two years she can have all the time she needs," he muttered to himself as he fell into an almost meditative state not even moving an inch yet feeling Yugao's life force as it moved around the shopping centre.

After what had been like hours Yugao's life force began to move towards her home and so Natsu followed her and slipped inside faster than she could notice. As Yugao lumped the ridiculous amount of bags on the counter she nearly jumped to see an ANBU sitting at her table.

She was about to speak but noticed the mask and narrowed her eyes dangerously, she knew everyone in ANBU and none wore a mask like his.

"Identify!"

"ANBU Codename Oni, recently assigned to your unit," Natsu replied trying not to laugh.

"Wait really?"

"Indeed."

"Well … do you have any proof?"

"Not on me no, well that might be a lie but still."

"Who are you?"

"Bit of a personal question that was right there don't you think?"

"Not really since you know my identity clearly since you are in my home," Yugao replied flatly as Natsu chuckled.

"You know you are such fun Yugao truly," he said as the mask faded away as his hair returned to its usual pink state.

Natsu grinned as Yugao fell backward in shock though he was easily fast enough to catch her.

"N-N-Na-!"

"Hello boss," he said with a grin that made Yugao blush before snapping out of her daze.

"Wait this isn't a joke?"

"Nope I'll explain it all soon but suffice to say I'm rounding out your squad I hope you don't mind …?"

"N-not at all I'm just shocked I didn't think you would be invested enough in this village, this world to make a decision like this!"

Natsu's smile faltered as he let go of Yugao who he had simply been holding onto despite having already helped her onto her feet and began to pace around the room.

"As you know I can't return to my world Yugao to do so would mean Time goes boom. I also have a mission here to train up young Naruto to be able to handle the work the fox used to do before he was sealed. A job like that isn't just a short term commitment I could be here for decades until I believe he is competent enough and even then I like to learn about new places so I'd probably stay here and learn all I can be bothered to learn until there was nothing left for me here. I'm enjoying this world for what it is Yugao and I'm doing my best to assimilate into life here without interfering in fixed points."

Natsu sat down again at the table and placed his head on the table looking up at the kunoichi who was paying full attention to his every word.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon Yugao is what I'm trying to say perhaps I might stay here a lifetime who really knows. I might have superiors but to be honest I've done everything they wanted from me and so now I simply take tasks as they hand them to me with this job simply starting out as a way for me to get my mind off of my old home."

"So you could be around until I die?"

"Yes."

"Does Time have no meaning to you Natsu?"

"It does but not in the same way it does to you or any other mortal being. Humans fear death, they do everything to run from her cold embrace yet only those who accept death for what she truly is ever attain that which they truly seek. Immortality can be a curse as you are forced to watch those you love wither and die yet it can also be a blessing as you watch and aid the future generations into a brighter future."

Natsu leant back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling again feeling the weight of himself pressing on his conscience.

"There is a high possibility that I might not be able to return to the time where my wife Erza is young and beautiful as she was when I left. She could be on her deathbed when I return and I would love her all the same but it bares mentioning Yugao that Time is cruel to people like me who are free from its effects. Erza could be dead when I return and all I'll have of her is the memories that are to last me for however long my existence continues which led me to a decision."

"A decision," Yugao said softly as she slid into a chair opposite Natsu as he nodded slowly.

"Yes I've come to a certain decision but I don't want to talk to you about it," Natsu said as Yugao seemed rather saddened only for Natsu to raise a hand. "I wasn't finished. I don't want to talk about it yet because there are still things I am unsure about within myself that may be solved soon I promise I'll tell you when the time is right."

"You haven't lied to me when you've had ample opportunities to do so with issues that most anyone else would so I trust you Natsu," Yugao said with a smile as she extended her hand taking Natsu's own into it with a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Yu I appreciate it," Natsu said as the two were silent for a few moments. "You know I went to come find you today in full ANBU kit but you were out shopping with your friends so I hung back."

"You hung back, why?"

"I was given lots of praise by our fellow ANBU for taking your mask and forcing you to have a day off," Natsu said amused at a rather cute pout from Yugao upon mentioning her colleagues cheering for her absence. "Come on they care about your wellbeing give em a break Yu."

"Anyway continue on," Yugao said rather firmly as Natsu chuckled much to her annoyance.

"Well I remember walking into a store and freaking some lady out because you were in there and you were in the changing rooms so I slipped out, it was one of the stores on the ground floor near the one that sells the wooden sculptures-."

Natsu went silent as a blade was pressed up to his throat by a nearly crazed looking Yugao who was now sporting a massive blush and breathing rather heavily.

"You didn't see anything did you!"

"N-no!"

"You don't know what the store is do you!"

"No!"

"Good," she said calmly as she picked up the ridiculous amount of bags and began making her way to the stairs. "By the way you are banned from going to the mall until further notice."

"Hold on why's tha-!"

Natsu didn't get to finish as a blade sliced the ends of his hair off and embedded itself into the wooden chair as Yugao arched her neck looking like she was possessed.

"If you go anywhere near that mall and I find out about it Natsu Dragneel Godlike being or not I will skin you alive!"

"Y-yes maam," Natsu said quickly as he suddenly froze.

His mind began to wander back to the old days in Fairy Tail when Erza and Mira used to use similar threats to stop himself and Gray from doing things. Shaking his head he realized Yugao was gone as sighed in relief.

" _ **Father why was she so scary?**_ "

"Your guess is as good as mine Aava," Natsu sighed. "Honestly I think I might know why she didn't want me to know about it but I won't be risking my neck just to confirm it."

" _ **But you could easily beat Yugao in a fight?**_ "

"That may be true Aava but I wouldn't raise a finger to fight her just as I won't fight anyone else I consider family. The only exception is training but if Yugao came after me looking like that I'd very much doubt it was training."

" _ **So you shouldn't always fight then?**_ "

"Of course not there are countless ways of solving conflict without fighting for the most part. Naturally there will always be times you must fight but you'll always know when those are," Natsu sighed as he got up and began making his way to his own room.

" _ **Father my old self always fights first and even eats people but you say that's bad right well why would he do it?**_ "

"There were a number of factors as to why your old self was the way he was Aava. I've heard many different stories from different people; one version was that the Goddess of Chaos at the time allowed the Anti through to corrupt the human Achnologia which resulted in him being what he was. Another version cited abuse by the Dragons and that he simply was a product of the end times destined to consume all things."

" _ **But you beat him didn't you father?**_ "

"No actually I got the shit kicked out of me in less than a minute but there is a lesson to be learned there Aava," Natsu said as he entered his room and sat down on his futon letting his outfit fade away. "You are most likely destined to fail should fight alone against the struggles of life but with friends and family behind you nothing can stop you."

" _ **So the power of friendship?**_ "

"No that sounds stupid I'm talking about not doing things alone because no one is perfect in this world no matter how much they may think otherwise. The power of friendship isn't gonna save you from someone wanting to kill you is it only your claws would wouldn't they Aava?"

" _ **Well yes but I don't like fighting all that much I'd rather you did it instead because … well I think fighting is scary.**_ "

"And there isn't anything wrong with that Aava you have every right to be scared of fighting it isn't something to think positively about 90% of the time. Most of the time it is all about fighting for survival in a harsh world but you are still so young and it's my job to teach you the rights and wrongs of it. You might be scared now but one day you'll be a mighty Dragon bigger than a mountain and many people will be right scared of you just by looking at you."

" _ **Is that bad?**_ "

"Depends on how you look at it I suppose do you want to be left alone or do you want friends," Natsu replied. "Do you mind me asking what brought all this on all of a sudden though you never seemed to be feeling this way before?"

" _ **Well I've been watching the memories and I see my old self and all the … all the killing and it keeps me up all the time. My old self laughs as he steps on humans and rips them apart and takes joy in destroying just for the sake of it. Such mindless death and destruction I don't understand how I could have once been like that …**_ "

"Let me explain something to you Aava what you are seeing are the memories of a dead Dragon because you are kind, gentle and pure. You know that what he did was wrong and as long as you remember that you will never be like him you understand me!"

" _ **Can I ask you a favour Father,**_ " Aava asked hesitantly as Natsu entered his mindscape and appeared before her.

"What do you need?"

" _ **Could you stay with me … until I fall asleep?**_ "

' _I often forget she's still but a child, a child bigger than a large hill but a child nonetheless.'_

Natsu smiled as he walked up one of her claws and leant up against her belly as she curled around them with her head near Natsu's own.

"You should have told me you were having trouble with the memories I could've helped you sooner."

" _ **But you've been busy with other stuff so I thought …**_ "

"I told you Aava that I'd be there for you remember you must never doubt my word especially since you are inside my mind so you know I can't lie to you. But I will say thanks for being considerate of my own problems I know I'm practically overflowing with them at this point."

" _ **I'll make sure to let you know if I'm having more problems Father,**_ " Aava yawned softly as she began to doze off leaving Natsu awake in his mindscape.

"Suppose I should give her some peaceful sleep," he sighed as he placed a hand onto her head as his aura began to coat it lightly before fading away. "There that should keep the nightmares out for you Aava."

His response was the sound of light snoring as he felt his own eyes beginning to grow heavy as he basked in the warmth of Aava's own power and his own.

"Perhaps a little nap wouldn't be too bad …"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	16. The Day Of The Final Rounds

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Poll is the same and ends in 2 days.**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **Mukuro Kaze – Yeah that sounds like a pretty decent idea though naturally I'd have to adjust things since one of her friends is literally a God and all (well fallen God but still) so yeah thanks for the idea!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Day Of The Final Rounds**

 _ **Natsu's POV/**_

The rest of the week had flown by rather fast as Natsu adjusted to working in the ANBU and learning just how serious the job was in defending the village from any and all threats. He also had to make sure he was able to train alongside Naruto to help him do well in the finals so that hopefully he could make strides in his shinobi career.

It wasn't until the day before the finals that Natsu found out just who his opponent was and to his relief it wasn't that Gaara kid. Naruto would be up against Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan and although the boy was strong for his age Naruto in his mind was more than ready to face him.

Gaara on the other hand was a different story with how insane he appeared to be due to Shukaku's influence. Being from the Sand Natsu really couldn't interfere unless he wanted to start a war and that really wasn't on his agenda at the moment.

Currently Natsu stood behind Hiruzen dressed in his custom ANBU attire looking around the stadium ensuring that the other ANBU were in their designated positions. The Kazekage was yet to arrive so it was just Natsu, Hiruzen and Yugao at the Kage box.

"Is it true that the Fire and Wind Daimyo are expected to arrive soon," Natsu asked as Hiruzen hummed in agreement.

"Not what we were expecting however it could play to our advantage should they survive the attack."

"Grim but a great deterrent," Yugao sighed. "Two of the five Daimyo involved in what would be seen as a potential assassination attempt would not only unite Leaf and Sand but lead to the destruction of Sound."

The three fell silent as the Kazekage arrived taking a seat next to Hiruzen with a small smile on his face.

"It has been quite some time since we last met face to face Lord Hokage, the last Five Kage Summit was it?"

"Indeed Lord Kazekage it has been far too long I do hope the journey wasn't too troublesome?"

"The sands of the Suna desert are a harsh terrain but overall not the most difficult trek I've been on. It appears all three of my children managed to make it to the finals not that I expected anything less."

"Indeed they are highly skilled for their age but I believe some of our Genin will surprise you Lord Kazekage," Hiruzen said as he took a drag from his pipe.

Behind the pair Natsu's eyes bored into the back of the Kazekage he could tell there was something off about him but had no solid evidence to simply act upon it and decided to remain but a silent observer for now.

"Lord Hokage the Fire and Wind Daimyo and their families have arrived," an ANBU with a Falcon mask said as Hiruzen nodded as he dismissed him.

"I suppose it is about time to get this thing started," Hiruzen sighed as he stood from his chair and stepped up to the podium. "Everyone if I could have your attention please so that we may get the finals of the Chunin Exams underway!"

The crowd volume gradually decreased as Hiruzen sighed looking around the stadium before continuing.

"Today we are here to bear witness to those who will be the future generation of our great villages. Before you stand the Genin that have trained hard and have fought their way through a series of arduous trials to stand before you today so I ask that win or lose you show these Genin the respect they have earned by making it this far."

The crowd began to cheer as the proctor jumped down into the stadium as the crowd fell silent.

"The first match of the finals will be between Neji Hyuga of the Leaf and Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf so will the rest of the participants please leave the arena!"

As everyone began to vacate the arena Naruto and Neji took places opposite each other with Neji simply glaring at Naruto who was calm and composed.

"It is fate that you would encounter me in the finals Naruto Uzumaki, like Lee you have indeed grown stronger but failures in the end will always remain just that, failures. I will give you this one chance to surrender but if you refuse then I will not hesitate to end you as quickly as possible."

"Who are you to decide who is a failure and who isn't," Naruto countered. "Hinata may have lost to you but the fact that she stood up to you alone proves that she is far from being a failure. Lee might have lost to Gaara but it was clear that if he went up against any of us he'd destroy us in a fight. You don't get to decide who is a failure just because of your own circumstances we both bear seals we never asked for, responsibilities we never wanted but we have to try and make the best of the life we have or else we'll just fall to the darkness!"

"Who are you even dare try and sympathize with my burden Uzumaki," Neji shouted. "From birth I was destined to the life of a slave just as you are destined to lose here today, its predetermined nothing you say or do will change it!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to knock the sense into you Neji because the path you are going down is full of nothing but pain and loneliness and trust me … I remember that path."

The proctor signalled the start of the match as Naruto rushed forward drawing a kunai and spinning it around his finger into a better position as Neji snorted in amusement.

"A simple tactic, easily countered."

Easily deflecting the attack Neji landed a powerful strike to Naruto's chest but was shocked as he exploded sending Neji flying backward through the air.

' _An exploding clone, but when!'_

He was shocked even further when a pair of hands reached up from the ground and grabbed him by the ankles slamming him face first into it. Quickly recovering Neji used a burst of chakra to rip himself free as the real Naruto emerged from the ground and summoned two clones.

"Tell me Neji was that in your little prediction?"

"A lucky combination attack but it will be as far as you go, **Byakugan!** "

With his eyes Neji was easily able to discern which Naruto was the real one from the clones and which ones to avoid due to the explosive technique of Naruto's.

"Don't think that explosive clones will be enough to defeat me Uzumaki I have the full power of the Hyuga Clan behind me from its techniques to the Byakugan the chances of victory for someone like you are slim!"

Yeah see I have a few more tricks than just explosive clones up my sleeve Neji I didn't just sit around the last few months as I was offered training to become a better ninja. My Sensei's would be disappointed if I didn't show off a little so allow me to show you the results of my training!"

Flashing through a series of hand seals Naruto took a deep breath as Neji winced watching as a strange red chakra flooded his system.

" **Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!** "

Nine large streams of flame erupted from Naruto's mouth and immediately began to converge on Neji who took a defensive stance.

" **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!** "

Spinning around in a circle Naruto was surprised to see a dome of pure chakra began to form as Neji made a series of swift attacks in the air. His attack impacted the dome with the first six simply bouncing off and impacting the stadium walls but the seventh pierced through the wall of chakra as Neji's cry could be heard.

Naruto was about to celebrate when Neji dashed through the flame looking rather angry and took a jab at his left arm. The arm went limp as Naruto was forced to counter using only one hand as he blocked or dodged a series of swift attacks before launching himself backward.

"Your ability to use Ninjutsu has been all but cut off."

"Has it now," Naruto said amused as he made a basic ram seal and three Shadow Clones appeared. "I'm not an idiot Neji I was paying close attention to your match with Hinata and how you could disable the use of limbs with that fighting style of yours so I found the appropriate counter."

"Impossible you just used Ninjutsu with one hand but for someone like you …"

"Anyone can do it if they work hard enough Neji power is not limited to destiny."

"I-I don't believe you that simply doesn't make sense it has to be a fluke!"

"Want another demonstration Neji because this here is a fluke I trained my ass off for all week, Natsu Sensei may have scolded me when he found me at the Training Fields at 3am have dead but I knew this technique would be one of my ace techniques especially in situations like this."

Holding out his hand Naruto formed a blue ball of pure chakra in his hand without the assistance of the Shadow Clones who were aiding each other in forming their own.

"There it is again that weird attack Naruto did against me," Kiba said as the rookies murmured in agreement. "The attack looks way bigger than the one he did against me during our match though I hope he wasn't holding back on me!"

"No I was paying attention to that match closely Naruto didn't hold back with that one Kiba," Shikamaru said unusually alert as his eyes were glued on the match. "Naruto really did train his ass off to get that attack down, Rasengan I think he called it."

"Man who knew Naruto had some real skill," Ino commented as Choji hummed in agreement shoving more chips into his mouth.

"It's not like he could beat Sasuke anyway," Sakura huffed as Shino made his presence known.

"I don't know about that Naruto has been improving by leaps and bounds since that new Jonin Sensei of his arrived I think he and Sasuke would be about on par if you throw in the Sharingan."

"You clearly need your eyes checked Shino Naruto would get destroyed by Sasuke," Sakura screeched as the sound of laughter reached her ears.

"You really shouldn't go talking down to someone who actually has real potential you know, a pathetic kunoichi like you doesn't deserve to slander someone who actually puts in work," Temari said as she watched the fight in amusement. "Not that he could beat Gaara but I'd say that guy is one of the strongest Genin in the Leaf."

"Yeah no kidding you guys are from the Leaf and you have no idea what technique that is, so stupid," Kankuro added with a grin.

"Care to enlighten us then," Shikamaru sighed not really looking for a conflict.

"Well since you don't know let me enlighten you all on a little story we learned in our shinobi history class. During the Third Great Ninja War there was an engagement between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Rock Villages where a Leaf Jonin single handedly killed over a thousand Rock ninja in less than a minute," Kankuro said amused as Temari took over.

"That's the Fourth Hokage everyone knows that but what does that have to do with that idiot Naruto," Sakura huffed as Temari narrowed her eyes dangerously at the pinkette.

"You don't honestly think the Fourth Hokage just stabbed over a thousand people himself do you? As he warped around using the Flying Thunder God Technique he held in his other hand a bright blue sphere of chakra that killed everyone it impacted. So that guy you call an idiot is replicating an A Rank Wind Style Jutsu wielded by your Fourth Hokage you fool."

Many of the rookies seemed genuinely surprised at this information with only those who either paid attention in class or the smart ones like Shikamaru and Shino knew at least the basics of what the Sand Siblings meant.

"W-well how could someone like Naruto learn something like that Sasuke deserves something that the Fourth Hokage used!"

"That was a terrible counter I actually feel disgusted hearing that and I'm not a Leaf shinobi," Temari scowled. "Doesn't take half a genius to see that kid is strong yet weak trash like you thinks you have a right to comment, as a fellow user of the Wind Style I have to give props to him for mastering a technique that was rumoured to take the Fourth Hokage months to master in less than a week!"

Back down in the stadium Naruto had been paying attention to the rookies and was only further disgusted by the way Sakura had been treating him, as if abandoning him in the forest wasn't bad enough now she was saying Sasuke deserved all his power just because he was so perfect to her.

Naruto grit his teeth as he rushed toward Neji with several Rasengan's ready as the Hyuga entered his defensive stance once again.

" **Rasengan!** "

" **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!** "

A loud screeching sound could be heard as the Rasengan ground against the barrier with the two Shadow Clones soon popping out of existence running out of chakra. To Naruto's surprise his arm was suddenly knocked out of the way as Neji emerged from the barrier in a new stance.

"You have entered my field of divination …"

"Shit-!"

"Four Palms, Eight Palms-!"

Naruto felt himself hit by a barrage of powerful blows that sealed several of his chakra points as he staggered backward.

"Sixteen Palms, Thirty Two Palms-!"

Naruto coughed up blood as he felt more of his points sealed off as his body took a thrashing by the powerful blows.

" **Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!** "

In an instant Naruto was hit was a series of blows and was knocked onto his back with all his chakra points sealed as Neji loomed over him.

"As I said this is as far as you go, failures will forever remain failures no matter how hard they may try!"

"If you … truly believe that … then prepare to be awakened," Naruto growled as he staggered to his feet. "Because I'm about to … beat you!"

"How are you going to beat me, chakra points sealed and heavily wounded you have nothing! Submit and accept your fate!"

"My fate is what I make of it … as is all of ours, my Sensei taught me that …"

"Then your Sensei is a fool who is blind to fate," Neji spat as Natsu silently snorted in amusement.

"You'll eat those words Neji," Naruto said through grit teeth. "Ready Kurama?"

" _ **Obviously but I'm only opening your chakra points I'm not helping you beat him that's on you. I will give you one helping hand though …**_ "

Neji was nearly blinded as Naruto's chakra points suddenly burst open as the red chakra began to flood his system once again. Naruto himself was surprised as he felt Natsu's Gravity Seal shatter as a massive weight was lifted from his body.

"You sly bastard," Natsu muttered as Yugao looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "You'll see just watch what happens now, Uzumaki will win this time."

"Bold words Leaf ANBU but are you sure the boy can beat someone of the Hyuga with those injuries," the Kazekage asked in interest and Natsu simply nodded.

"He just broke a Gravity Seal on his body I saw it crack, Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin placed that on there it was 30x regular Gravity so the boy will be moving much faster than before," Natsu said lying a little to come up with a reasonable excuse as to how he knew of the seal as Hiruzen nearly choked on the smoke he was inhaling.

"30x regular Gravity are you certain!"

"So I've been told," Natsu replied as all eyes turned back to the battle at hand.

"So Neji are you ready?"

"You still deny your fate Uzumaki … I'll just have to beat you down again and again until you realize the truth!"

Naruto rushed forward at blinding speed surprising almost everyone landing a powerful blow to Neji's face sending him skidding backward.

"How's that for truth," Naruto taunted as he darted forward again as the two began to exchange a series of quick blows.

Naruto was inwardly grinning at just how far he had progressed thanks to Natsu, Jiraiya and Kurama's help and was feeling nothing but joy as he pushed Neji back. Natsu observed the counterattack with a smile on his face until everything began to crack around him.

No one except for him seemed to notice as cracks began to appear all along the arena and it wasn't until he sensed the disruption of time did he know why. He was standing atop a colosseum he had not set foot in nearly a decade as he felt a few tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes.

He saw himself standing next to his wife Erza watching his adoptive daughter Wendy in her match against the Sky God Slayer Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale. Natsu didn't even bother trying to ponder why he was there simply enjoying seeing and feeling his home all around him once more as Wendy and Chelia took to the sky once more exchanging a series of furious blows.

Looking back down to get another glimpse of Erza he was shocked to see himself looking right at him though it was clear he did not know he was there simply because of Aura since he didn't have it at that stage yet.

It was then a memory returned to him of the moment he looked at himself as realization struck him that there was indeed someone on the ramparts of the colosseum that day but to believe it was actually him was almost unreal.

He the pair broke eye contact as Wendy and Chelia clashed using their strongest attacks whipping up a storm right as the cracks from earlier returned. The world around him phased back to Konoha as he saw Naruto land a blow to Neji that sent him flying into the wall at the far end of the arena.

' _What … was that?'_

" _ **We moved Father so very far and so very fast yet remained in the same place,**_ " Aava said softly.

"We moved did we, you could tell too?"

" _ **From what I can gather using your knowledge I've accumulated we were momentarily caught between two dimensions at once, cross dimensional travel paradox theory you might recall.**_ "

"The theory that every realm shares the same space and that if one were to hypothetically travel to another dimension and stand in the same place physically in the other dimension there is a 0.00012% chance that you could exist in both realities provided you have a strong enough presence? Are you certain though the chance of that happening is astronomically low even The Master when he taught me it brushed it off as Time Lord myth?"

" _ **I'm not sure because I'm still learning it from you but maybe it is possible that the highly unstable timestream increased the chances of the shift occurring? Think about it you are standing on the tallest part of both arenas watching a match with one of your students and at a particular moment you felt nothing but pride. Like I said I'm not an expert but what else could it be?**_ "

"Well it most likely has created a paradox as well since I saw myself which led to me remembering that I remembered seeing myself … perhaps it is simply a coincidence but I won't dismiss it Aava thanks for the input."

" _ **The moment it happened I was scared because the Harbingers seemed rather excited to be returning to Earthland only to wind up back here again. They smashed against the cage you constructed in an effort to break free in the world once again but I held them back.**_ "

"I'll punish them later for scaring you later but for now I need to pay attention alright Aava," Natsu said softly as Aava hummed in agreement.

Looking down at the match Naruto was walking toward the downed Neji who was bloodied and beaten just as much as Naruto was and he felt rather put out not having been able to watch it despite the gift he was given.

"How … how could you defy fate … I don't understand," Neji said weakly as Naruto knelt next to him.

"I told you earlier Neji our destiny is what we choose to make of it, I want to become the greatest ninja and eventually Hokage and I'm doing everything I can to reach that dream which sad to say includes beating you down here today. You don't believe in dreams Neji but perhaps after today you'll be able to find and make one of your own, Hinata wants to make the Hyuga Clan just as good as you want it to be so maybe you could work together with Hinata to achieve that dream for the branch house?"

"You truly believe you can do it don't you … become Hokage I mean?"

"It's not so much about belief and faith rather I'm just that stubborn really," Natsu said with a sheepish grin. "I'm gonna become the Hokage is more of a statement or fact rather than a belief. Sure I probably won't make Fifth or probably even Sixth Hokage but you bet your ass I'll be one of them."

"An iron will that stands fast to everything one can throw at it … you truly believe there is hope for the Hyuga to be free from the cage?"

Naruto extended his hand to Neji as the crowd was silent in anticipation to the answer with even Hiashi looking at Naruto not seeing the boy but rather the man he once respected as the Fourth Hokage right down to the smile.

"I'll tell you what Neji when I become Hokage I promise you that both myself, you and Hinata can all work together to bring the Hyuga to true glory. I promise this to you Neji and I never go back on a promise … it is my ninja way after all."

Neji for the first time in his life actually felt hope as he gazed into Naruto's cerulean orbs as he slowly took Naruto's hand in friendship.

"I will hold you to that … Naruto, this victory goes to you it seems. Perhaps fate and destiny are indeed what we make of it and maybe … maybe I am wrong about Hinata. You have given me much to think about today but I think I should speak with Lady Hinata and offer my most sincere apologies if she truly does want to help."

"There we go doesn't it feel good not to be so uptight and just be yourself and … well emote?"

"All right enough of that the match is over," Neji said as his face returned to the usual stoic Hyuga one everyone was accustomed to.

To the surprise of both the entire crowd slowly began clapping before bursting into full on cheering as the proctor announced Naruto as the winner. Naruto helped Neji off the field as the proctor announced the next match.

"The next match will be between Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf!"

Gaara emerged onto the field in a swirl of sand but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen as the crowd began getting restless.

"If Sasuke Uchiha doesn't come to the arena then he will be disqualified-!"

The moment the word disqualified was uttered the entire crowd went ballistic shouting obsinities at the poor proctor who simply looked at the Hokage who sighed knowing that due to his status he had no choice but to bend the rules.

"The match between Gaara and Sasuke can be moved back to last so go on with the next match in line," Hiruzen sighed as he sat down rather annoyed at the childishness of the civilians who were still complaining.

"The Hokage has spoken and the match will be postponed till last, would Shino of the Hidden Leaf and Kankuro please come down to the arena!"

Shino and Kankuro came down and stood opposite each other but then to the crowds displeasure Kankuro turned to the proctor.

"Yeah I'm not really feeling this so I forfeit alright?"

The crowd roared in frustration and anger as the proctor gave Kankuro a blank look.

"Come on kid you can see the crowd can't you cut me a break?"

"Sorry pal I just don't feel like fighting today," Kankuro said as he made his way back up to the stands.

"Oh for fu- since Kankuro of the Sand has forfeited the victory goes to Shino Aburame! Would Temari of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara please make their way down to the arena.

"Yeah I'm too tired and feel like having a nap, pass," Shikamaru said with a yawn as the entire crowd starting throwing things at the poor proctor who was now shaking in frustration himself looked back up at the Hokage who was hiding his expression with his hat.

"Oh looks like we walked into a real mess."

"Oh thank god, Gaara of the Sand get down here!"

Gaara emerged in the arena once more as Kakashi shushined up to the stands as the proctor called for the match to commence.

"So how were the other matches," Kakashi asked Guy who shrugged.

"So far only one match has actually taken place that being young Naruto and my Neji."

"Oh I guess congratulations are in order then," Kakashi said with an eye smile as Guy stared at him with a blank face as Kurenai's rather harsh tone nearly made Kakashi flinch.

"If you had been here on time you would have seen one of the best fights of this year's exams where Naruto actually beat Neji fair and square!"

"He beat Neji, how!"

"As young Naruto mentioned earlier in one of the most youthful speeches I think has ever come out of the mouth of a ninja in this village he said that he owed every last drop of his skill and power to tonnes of arduous training and Sensei's who were there for him."

"In other words not you Kakashi," Asuma said disappointed. "You know I didn't believe what I'd heard about you playing favourites even during the preliminaries until I saw you show up with Sasuke just now. You vanished with Sasuke right after the preliminaries were over I bet you were training him this entire time weren't you?"

"Well …"

"I know we aren't supposed to say this but you know who his father is Kakashi of all the people who you would have been expected to treat with favouritism it would have been him I'm sure he's rolling in his grave as is Kushina," Asuma said sharply as hums of agreement were heard from the Jonin around him.

Kakashi simply sighed and turned his attention towards the fight seeing Sasuke managing to get around Gaara's sand barrier. It was clear though that he was never going to be able to do anything close to what Lee did to him during the preliminaries.

"Seems not even with the Sharingan he can beat that Gaara kid," Asuma said as several hums could be heard all around until the sound of chirping birds could be heard as all eyes turned towards Kakashi.

"You taught him an assassination jutsu like the Lightning Blade," Kurenai gasped in shock.

"I figured he was ready for something like that," Kakashi shrugged as Sasuke charged forward plunging the attack through the sand barrier and into Gaara's gut.

"Blood … but this isn't other people's blood … wait my blood … MY BLOOD!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed in on the boy as he saw Shukaku moving around within him but what came next shocked him as a smoke bomb went off and a strange layer of power began to descend on the area that began to put people to sleep.

"Release," Yugao cried as she turned towards Natsu. "Where is Lord Third!"

Flaring his power for a moment he realized that both Hiruzen was missing whilst the Kazekage's skin was left lying in the chair.

"That bastard was him all along," Natsu hissed as he saw hundreds of nin storming the arena as they began mindlessly slaughtering anyone in their path. "It's an invasion!"

"We need to find Lord Third!"

Before Natsu had a chance to do anything he was attacked by thirty nin with the Sound headband as he was sent flying off the top of the stadium and onto the roof of a house below with the nin in pursuit.

"We know who you really are Natsu Dragneel!"

"Lord Orochimaru ordered us to keep you distracted!"

"So there is even a mole in ANBU eh … well then if you lot think you can handle me then let's go!"

"Lord Orochimaru also gave us a gift to beat you with," one of the Sound nin sneered as he pulled out a scroll.

Smearing blood across the scroll a massive puff of smoke appeared as a giant snake emerged instantly making its way for Natsu.

"Old snakeface thinks this'll stop me then he's got another thing coming," Natsu growled as he smashed his fists together creating a powerful shockwave of flames and igniting his fists.

Launching himself towards the snake he punched it in the head as it was send flying through the village before exploding in a puff of smoke much to the shock of the Sound nin as Natsu landed in the streets.

Seeing a group of kids cornered and the teacher from the academy Iruka wounded but still trying to save the kids Natsu began to rush to their aid only for the massive group of sound nin from earlier to intercept him.

Without even paying them any real attention he countered the first who came at him with a sword with a piece of metal on his coat. The sword flew into the air which he quickly caught as he expertly blocked and slit the throat of a nin who tried to match him as he grabbed two kunai from his pocket and tossed them into the necks of two other sound nin.

Flipping over the body of the still falling nin whose throat he slit time seemed to slow down for Natsu as he flipped the blade so that he was holding the handle and grabbed six more kunai from the pocket of the man he was flipping over.

His vision focused in on the nin who was closest to Iruka as he threw the sword followed by the shuriken all of which had flames on the edges of the blades. The projectiles easily hit their marks as Iruka and the shocked children turned only to see a lone ANBU slaughtering over twenty sound nin at once.

Natsu moved through them like a breeze cutting them down to the last with their own equipment as he vanished and appeared in front of Iruka. The children were frightened since Natsu's entire Anbu uniform from the coat to the mask were dripping with blood and Iruka was frozen in terror.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"U-uh no I don't think so …"

Natsu turned and saw the kids frightened of him and sighed as his gaze landed on two kids who weren't afraid. Moving towards the two he saw a spark of fear in their eyes as he knelt down to their level.

"You two are brave to not fear this sight I believe I have met you both before at one point or another, pink hair you can't miss it but don't tell anyone alright."

With that Natsu stood and walked over to Iruka asking if he needed anymore assistance before departing back onto the rooftops as he saw a massive battle between two large powers, one being snakeface.

"Guess I know where I'm going," Natsu sighed as he dashed towards the area with his enhanced speed arriving to meet several ANBU who were standing near a strange purple barrier.

"ANBU Oni thank goodness we can't get through the barrier to help Lord Third!"

"I'll get in there you lot go help the rest of the village kids are being slaughtered for god's sake!"

Even though he wasn't their superior they all followed his orders to the letter vanishing as Natsu simply opened a portal emerging next to Hiruzen who seemed relieved to see him.

"Well now what do we have here," Orochimaru said amused. "I suppose it's only fitting that you die along with the old monkey by my new pets …"

"Pets?"

"Indeed you see I have acquired a certain jutsu that will allow me to crush the Leaf entirely in the most cruellest of ways!"

Flashing through a series of hand seals Orochimaru slammed his hand onto the ground.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Reincarnation!** "

Three coffins began rising up from the ground as he turned to Hiruzen who had all but gone pale. The first coffin lid blew off as a man wearing cracked red battle armor with long hair emerged and began looking around just as the second lid was blown off and a man with blue armor and a strange metal headband and distinctive markings appeared.

Natsu didn't catch what Hiruzen did but it stopped the third coffin from being used as it sunk back into the ground much to Orochimaru's amusement.

"Well even these two monsters should be enough to destroy you both!"

"Oh Tobirama we're back in the living world again!"

"My Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu … not good."

"Hmm yes it seems there is a battle going on is this … AH this is the Leaf!"

"Thank every deity you arrived Natsu," Hiruzen said almost out of breath. "Before you stand Hashirama Senju the First Hokage and founder of the Hidden Leaf and his brother and Second Hokage Tobirama Senju!"

"Hold on you couldn't be … little Hiruzen it is you isn't it you got so old," Hashirama said cheerfully.

"Lord First I'm so sorry about this …"

"Yes I'm afraid you lot will indeed be doing battle, I was planning on removing your personalities but now that Natsu has shown up I think I shall leave him to the former Kage whilst I settle my grudge with Sensei!"

"Well this doesn't seem fair exactly we apologize for this young man," Tobriama said to Natsu who was inwardly shocked by the pair as he moved his mind outward towards Kurama for answers.

"Oi Kurama care to explain why the first two Hokage have Gods Aura?"

" _ **I thought I explained this to you already Natsu remember how I said as the years went on the aura became more diluted and changed into something else entirely? These Hokage are from an era where the aura was still plentiful especially the First Hokage he had enough aura to subdue even myself back in the day.**_ "

"Great … so I have to fight both the First and Second Hokage so do you have any tips?"

" _ **Don't die?**_ "

"Wow aren't you just so damn useful …"

" _ **I'm sorry Natsu but they are strong having been some of the first humans to truly master the power in earnest alongside that bastard Madara Uchiha. The best advice really is to just try and not die however there is a problem you might have.**_ "

"And what's that?"

" _ **Unless the summoner of the pair is defeated or you manage to seal them away you cannot actually defeat them.**_ "

"So its all on the old man then to beat snakeface … so what's Naruto's situation then?"

" _ **Shukaku has just about fully possessed Gaara with both Naruto and Sasuke trying to subdue him.**_ "

"Keep me updated on that."

" _ **You'll know when a full body possession takes place because Shukaku will return to this world and a being as large as a mountain isn't that hard to see.**_ "

"Do whatever you have to do to keep Naruto alive alright."

" _ **You don't have to tell me that …**_ "

Natsu turned his attention back to the brothers Kage who simply stood before him with their arms crossed. Natsu decided to forego the mask since they knew who he was anyway and let it fade away as Hashirama seemed to grin.

"That's the spirit I can see the resolve in your eyes!"

"Is it foolish confidence or simple knowledge of one's own strength, we shall soon find out. Brace yourself we are beginning out assault!"

Natsu could feel the power washing over them as they both clasped their hands together as a bright blue aura surrounded them followed by the pair charging forward as Natsu entered a defensive stance.

The Konoha Crush had begun.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	17. Konoha Crush

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Poll is the same.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Mukuro Kaze – I'm glad you actually asked about the whole aura thing because it gives me an excuse to talk about it. Basically this is how I've worked out how God and Devil Aura fits into the Narutoverse.**

 **Now most people know the whole story about Hagoromo's sons Ashura and Indra and how there is the whole reincarnation thing going on well basically this is how I've worked it.**

 **The Ashura line wield the God's Aura which is inherently pure which allows the use of things like Sage Mode and stuff since it is very Life and Nature based. As we all know one of the descendents of Ashura was Hashirama and by blood Tobirama giving a reason as to how they can use Gods Aura however they don't know that's what it is.**

 **The Indra line make use of the Devil's Aura and it manifests in the form of darker forms of jutsu such as the Sharingan owing to the Crimson eyes and the whole take another person's Sharingan thing to get Eternal Mangekyo its all darker stuff. As we all know Madara Uchiha is a descendent of Indra and so he is able to use Devil's Aura though again he doesn't know what that is.**

 **Now the best part about this in terms of how crazy this runs along with the lore of the massive verse I've created is that it essentially creates a scenario where the Gods and Devils still war through them as they still naturally fight each other, God vs Devil or Red vs Blue.**

 **No one else will have Hybrid's Aura because that is a unique occurrence that Natsu was supposed to die for but Life and Death gave him a chance ages ago and so he became the second Hybrid however you can be born with Hybrid's Aura.**

 **Anyway hopefully that makes a little sense haha!**

 **Sdaniels2340 – Not gonna lie when you asked I went to try find it and now I just can't seem to find it anywhere on the site but I'll give you a synopsis from memory about it.**

 **Basically its one of those Natsu gets betrayed/kicked out of Fairy Tail fics and he meets Kagura obvious hijinks ensue and he ends up joining Mermaid Heel. It feels kind of generic until it gets to the Grand Magic Games but then there is this one part where it gets revealed Natsu is part of Mermaid Heel and it is revealed Kagura's pregnant when she's supposed to fight Erza. Natsu and Laxus have this nice moment where there is a lacrima based game where you think of a foe who scares you and Laxus and Natsu end up accidently summoning Hades but the lacrima backfires and it believes it truly is Hades all great stuff.**

 **The ending was something about their future daughter inheriting the Demonic parts from Natsu as well and trying to kill them but I can't remember what happened or not but I remember that a LOT of MC's died so yeah it was really interesting sorry I couldn't find it again I really searched everywhere for it perhaps you can find it.**

 **BleachedZangetsu15 – Natsu actually going back to Earthland isn't going to be happening for a loooooong time I'm talking volumes from now right now I'm just being a real ass to him I suppose making him suffer by having to see things he can't have lest time collapse and all.**

 **I have a plan for the Harbingers but it won't come into effect until the Fourth Shinobi World War so it's a ways off at present I'm sort of trying to establish that they are still around, that Aava doesn't like them, that they are determined to turn Aava back into Achnologia however they can and that if Natsu let's his mental guard down like he did when Yugao entered his mind they start corrupting his mindscape until he wakes.**

 **I will say this though when they do return to prominence they will be 'new' so to speak but I can't really say too much just yet.**

 **So as for our good friend Sand Naruto I like Gaara I really do and as one of the few people who probably actually pays attention to Boruto I actually like how Gaara still speaks with Shukaku and was probably gonna do something along those lines anyway as you'll see by a few lines Naruto says to Gaara later in the chapter.**

 **With Sakura her real development doesn't start until Tsunade returns to the Leaf and even then this is the Natsu with a sprinkle of Naruto show and the focus on her alone would be minimal anyway haha.**

 **But trust me Gaara isn't getting the shaft or the garbage hair from Boruto so you can rest easy haha. Oh and thanks for the support I do appreciate it!**

 **Anyway onto the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Konoha Crush**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

" **Sand Coffin!** "

"No please I have a family-!"

" **SAND BURIAL!** "

Naruto and Sasuke winced as they heard the screams of the Leaf nin who had been caught in Gaara's technique no doubt dying a horrible death. Looking over to Sasuke the Uchiha nodded slightly as the two continued their advance towards Gaara.

" _ **You seem to be working well with the Uchiha,**_ " Kurama noted as Naruto snorted in amusement.

"Well one tends to take all the help they can get when faced with a homicidal maniac with a near feral Tanuki in his gut!"

" _ **Very true but I wonder if the two of you will be enough Shukaku is gaining control over Gaara quicker than I would like so if the pair of you want to stop Gaara from turning into Shukaku then you need to defeat him soon.**_ "

"No pressure," Naruto sighed as Kurama grunted in amusement.

"Oi Naruto I don't suppose you have a plan or anything?"

"Oh whats this you actually value my opinion now teme?"

"Look do you have any useful ideas or not!"

"I have one … but it's risky, we also need help and I don't mean her," Naruto said as he motioned to Sakura who was following the pair on the ground.

"Tch yeah … who do we need?"

"Shikamaru and maybe Shino to drain chakra with his bugs," Naruto said as he created two clones with a single hand seal sending them off to find the pair. "For now I have a plan on how we can drop Gaara on his head but first I have a question."

"And what is that?"

"I saw that technique you used earlier do you need perfect chakra control to use it?"

"Yeah it's a variation of Kakashi's Lightning Blade Technique and yes it does need perfect chakra control but why?"

"I have a similar technique but to pierce that we'll need to combine our attacks," Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What the hell are you on about; combine our attacks that isn't possible!"

"Natsu Sensei told me there is a method to doing it but we need to be perfectly in sync or it won't work. My attack is made of pure chakra but I have a Wind Nature. The attack itself is called the Rasengan it should be as powerful as your Chidori so if we combine the two together into my Rasengan it'll make a Dual Elemental attack!"

"I thought you were supposed to be a dobe," Sasuke sighed before looking at Naruto with a grin. "That's an idea that sounds so stupid it'd never be possible but considering what we're up against I don't suppose we have any other options."

The two were forced to break apart for a few moments as the sand covered Gaara send a wave of sand crashing through the forest to trip up any pursuing nin.

As they came back together Shikamaru and Shino landed near them as Naruto's clones poofed from existence.

"Oi Naruto what's the plan the clone only briefly went over it?"

"Alright Shika Gaara is our target but he's holding the One Tail that is coming out of him right now so the only way to stop him is to knock him unconscious or kill him. As he is now none of us will even be able to get close to what we need from you is to use your shadows to restrain that massive sand arm thing on his body so Sasuke and I can hit him where it hurts!"

"And what about me," Shino asked as Naruto grinned. "If he survives the attack we hit him with we need your bugs to cut off his chakra supply I'm sure you know why."

"Did you really come up with this plan Naruto," Shikamaru asked slightly surprised as Naruto grinned.

"They don't call me Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead for nothing!"

"I'll say that's not a bad plan all things considered but remember it all hitches on you and Sasuke at the very least knocking Gaara out of that sand cocoon he's got around him!"

"Right we'll get ready for the attack, Shino you support Shikamaru," Naruto said as he and Sasuke fell back behind the pair to prepare the technique leaving Shikamaru to ponder the enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped on a tree branch as Naruto held out his right hand with Sasuke doing the same with his left.

"Alright dobe what now?"

"Alright on my signal we both channel our Wind and Lightning Chakra at the same time which should begin to merge should we get this right!"

"I swear if this blows my arm off Naruto …"

"Well its either risk an arm or die then how are you gonna get that revenge you always go on about eh?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a brief glare before sighing and motioning for him to count them down.

"Alright three … two … one … NOW!"

Channelling pure Wind and Lightning chakra in the space between them Naruto began forming a Rasengan. As Sasuke gazed into the attack he couldn't believe what he was seeing there was no way he could replicate such an attack even by copying this without dying for sure.

"What the hell is this technique!"

"Natsu Sensei never said but let's call it Chakra Fusion for now," Naruto said as his Rasengan slowly began to morph as a loud screeching noise could be heard.

" _ **Let me take control of the arm Naruto you aren't channelling enough Wind Chakra into it!**_ "

Naruto let Kurama have control as the attack began to turn into a larger Rasengan but it wasn't until four protruding blades began to appear that Sasuke was forced to jump back as lightning began to erupt from the attack.

"All right we nailed it Sasuke nice job!"

"Of course we did dobe I was involved now if you miss with that thing I'll kill you myself before we die!"

Naruto grinned as he took off holding the massive Rasengan based attack in his hand pondering what exactly it was.

" _ **It looks like a large Shuriken except the centre ball that is the Rasengan core is pure Wind whilst the outer blade is of a Lightning Nature. I suppose if we were to consider a name for such an attack we could call it a … Rasenshuriken perhaps? By the way this technique Natsu told you about in his world is known better as a Unison Raid just for future reference Naruto.**_ "

"A Unison Raid … Chakra Fusion sounds way cooler!"

Kurama sighed as Naruto passed Shino who seemed shocked at the attack Naruto held as it spun rather violently slicing apart the branches as he ran.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru faltered for a moment seeing the massive attack Naruto was lugging behind him as he brought his hands together forming a series of seals.

" **Secret Technique: Shadow Possession Jutsu!** "

Naruto watched as the shadows around Shikamaru flared to life and completely covered the massive sand arm Gaara was using to swat away anything that came anywhere near him.

"MOTHER WILL HAVE ALL YOUR BLOOD ESPECIALLY YOURS UZUMAKI!"

"Oh yeah well here's a gift for your damn mother, **Chakra Fusion: Storm Rasenshuriken!** "

Naruto threw the attack at Gaara who was unable to move properly due to Shikamaru's shadows as the attack hit its mark. Gaara screamed as the blade of lightning tore into the sand as the wind core began to expand until the attack exploded sending Gaara flying out of his sand cocoon.

Naruto hissed in pain as his arm buckled from the pressure of throwing such an attack but simply ignored it for the moment determined to defeat Gaara as he hopped over to Shikamaru.

"What the hell was that!"

"Sasuke and I fused our chakra together," Naruto said with a pained grin as Sasuke landed next to him.

"You idiot you broke your arm," Sasuke said as he pointed to a piece of bone that was sticking out the back of his forearm.

"Yeah well we don't have time for that we still need to get Shino to close off Gaara's points," Naruto said as Sasuke shook his head.

"Shikamaru go on ahead I'll secure the dobe's wound and we'll meet up with you two in a minute."

"No Sasuke you should do it you are better in frontline combat than I am and Shino needs someone in front engaging Gaara so you go!"

"Well when you put it like that …"

Sasuke hopped away as Shikamaru took a look at Naruto's wound and winced not really seeing much that could be done for the wound in general.

" _ **Push the bone back into your arm and have the Nara bandage it tightly and my regenerative power will take care of the rest.**_ "

"Shika just shove the bone back into my arm and bandage it tight," Naruto parroted as Shikamaru looked at him confused.

"You don't actually think that'll let you use that arm do you?"

"No but the villagers have done worse if you put it back it'll heal itself up eventually," Naruto replied as Shikamaru paused not really wanting to comment on the whole village thing and complied with Naruto's request.

Naruto hissed as Shikamaru forced the bone back into his arm and quickly began bandaging the wound as best he could.

"This is reckless as hell …"

"Yeah well if we don't stop Gaara then who will," Naruto sighed. "Besides he's just being used by Orochimaru just like everyone else seems to be so the only one to blame for all this shit is him. If I want revenge for my arm I should kick the shit out of old snakeface!"

"Only you would talk about fighting one of the Legendary Sannin like that."

"Natsu Sensei would do it with a smile," Naruto replied as Shikamaru finished securing the bandage.

"Don't use that damn arm or there won't be any hope of saving it Naruto …"

"Yeah yeah now let's go, village to save and all that."

Naruto and Shikamaru took off through the trees arriving on the scene of Sasuke looking rather pissed off with strange black markings covering his skin.

"Oi Sasuke is that the Curse Mark!?"

"Who gives a shit right now," Sasuke said as he coughed up blood and dropped to one knee. "Damn bastard …"

"Gaara hit him when he closed in earlier for an attack," Shino sighed. "Also we have a problem Gaara is inside that cocoon but he's no longer attacking."

" _ **Shit all of you need to fall back now!**_ "

Not even second guessing Kurama's words Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar with his good arm and shouted for the others to fall back just as a large explosion rocked the area followed by maniacal laughter.

" _ **Finally I'm free!**_ "

"Well shit," Naruto said as the four Genin stood before Shukaku the One Tailed Beast.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently in a fierce fight against the Reanimated forms of the First and Second Hokage who seemed rather pleased at the fight he was giving them.

"Still we aren't at full power when we are reanimated it seems," Tobirama stated as Hashirama began to laugh.

"I think that is for the best don't you brother after all we don't want to destroy the village we worked so hard to create now do we?"

"I suppose not but even still this one seems to be an opponent we could have gone all out against in our prime."

"Indeed he is rather gifted isn't he but his eyes are most interesting holding half red half blue instead of one or the other. Tell me what clan are you from," Hashirama asked as Natsu blocked a series of blows from him.

"I'm not from a clan or this world even former Kage I'm just a visitor."

"A visitor," Tobirama questioned as Natsu sent Hashirama skidding back with a kick to the chest. "From another world?"

"Yeah."

"So there were more as predicted … at least you seem to be one of the good ones."

"Indeed," Hashirama agreed as Natsu was sent flying into the air.

"What-!"

" **Wood Style: Log Cannon!** "

"Wood Style eh … that's new," Natsu mused as he punched the massive tree that was sent flying his way shattering it into cubes.

" **Water Style: Water Spear!** "

Natsu spun around in midair seeing a massive spear made of water hurdling towards him at high speed.

" **Wood Style: Wood Hammer!** "

Natsu was shocked as he was hit in the back and was sent flying into the spear attack as it pierced his gut sending him cascading to the ground as a large torrent of water pounded his body.

To the surprise of both Kage Natsu slid out of the attack drenched and with a hole in his gut but still combat ready.

"And you two say you aren't even at full power … this world must have had some monsters back in the day!"

"I'm impressed you were able to survive our attacks but I must ask what exactly … are you," Tobirama asked as Natsu's wound began slowly healing itself.

"A long story but the healing is thanks to the fact that I'm a Demon though that attack still hurt."

"It seems we can use everything we have Tobirama I haven't been able to toss this much around since Madara!"

"Did you forget that you two killed each other Hashirama," Tobirama sighed as he clasped his hands together. "Very well if you want to defeat us you must know how we operate! I am Tobirama Senju and in my time I was unrivalled in the use of Water Style, I was so skilled I was able to create water from the moisture in the air all around us!"

"And I'm Hashirama Senju the master of the Wood Style Jutsu and a Forest Sage."

"Forest Sage I only know of the Snake, Slug and Toad ones?"

"Ah so you know of others then you might have an understanding of my own for you see my Sage Mode isn't able to be taught like others it requires one to be attuned to the forests of the world."

"You might not properly understand what my brother is saying but let me assure you fighting here in the Hidden Leaf is bad because he grew these forests himself," Tobirama said as Natsu's eyes widened.

"You grew all of this!"

"Starting from one sapling yes and what a mighty forest it has become I can feel the years of history running through every branch. Anyway you know our abilities so come at us using the knowledge you hold to defeat us!"

"One uses Wood Style and the other uses Water Style … I never thought anyone would push me far enough to have to actually use anything serious in this world but as time has gone on I've been proven wrong again and again. I don't really use this anymore but combined with my Hybrid's Aura it should be more than enough to beat you!"

Natsu smashed his fists together as both Hashirama and Tobirama felt Natsu's power spike drastically as a black aura mixed with crimson flame and yellow lightning began to course around his body.

" **Fire Lightning Hybrid Monarch Mode!** "

"Looks like we'll get a fight just like the good old days eh Tobirama?"

"Shut up Hashirama," Tobirama replied as his brother mocked pain in his chest.

"Your words wound me dear brother!"

"Hmph let's do this … who knew a brat could wield this much power."

"Indeed," Hashirama replied as the two rushed forward at Natsu who sidestepped Tobirama and punched Hashirama in the face as he turned to the ANBU who on the outside of the barrier looking shocked.

" **Crash Repulse!** "

Sending a massive burst of Crash Magic at the barrier there was a scream by one of the four holding it up as a section of it fell allowing the ANBU access.

"Go aid the Hokage he needs the help far more than I do!"

The ANBU seemed shocked that Natsu would willingly go up against the two titans but nodded and darted away as Natsu began to lead the pair away from the village and into the forest.

"Good thinking we will be less likely to hurt innocents here," Hashirama said cheerfully as Tobirama tried to hit Natsu with a series of water needles that seemed to pursue him without end.

"It also means the real fight begins, **Water Style: Water Wall!** "

A massive wall of water that went almost all the way up to the treetops came barrelling towards Natsu at high speed.

" **Fire Lightning Hybrid Monarch's Firing Hammer!** "

Creating a massive sphere of flame and lightning in between his hands Natsu fired it at the massive torrent of water with it being split in half setting much of the area aflame. Before he had time to move Hashirama had bound his arms by summoning two pillars of wood to bind him to the ground.

" **Wood Style: Wood Shackles!** "

"Damn-!"

Natsu winced as Tobirama hit Natsu with another wave of water as Natsu began to increase the heat around him. To Tobirama's surprise the water began to evaporate as Natsu ripped one of his arms out of his bindings as they shattered into cubes.

"You two are crazy strong for this world I'm impressed I really wish we could've fought under better circumstances," Natsu grinned as he sent a large bolt of lightning coursing through the water around Tobirama and let loose a powerful torrent of flame from his other hand that incinerated the wood Hashirama was sending his way.

"Natsu had no time to react when the forest itself seemed to begin ensnaring him as he was lifted high into the air by rapidly growing trees.

" **Wood Style Hidden Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence!** "

Hashirama was above him and coming down aiming to land a fierce blow to Natsu but he wasn't planning on letting that land as he opened his mouth.

" **Fire Lightning Hybrid Monarch's Roar!** "

Letting loose the massive blast he hit Hashirama with the full blast but was punched in the face by Tobirama which sent his massive attack into the forest which ripped up acres of trees leaving nothing but a massive crater the whole way.

"Damn …"

Ripping his arm free from the trees Natsu countered a follow up blow from Tobirama sending him flying off into the forest leaving just Naruto and Hashirama standing atop the mass of trees.

"You are full of surprises but I wonder if you can handle me when I unleash the full power of the forest?"

"Wait you aren't gonna-!"

Strange markings began appearing on Hashirama's face as he clasped his hands together once more."

" **Sage Mode!** "

"Well this is bad … hold on that can't be!"

Natsu could see the mass of God's Aura swirling around Hashirama's form as he entered this Sage Mode and was beginning to understand more and more of how the world worked.

"So this is Sage Mode eh …"

Natsu was kicked off the mass of trees by Tobirama who took his place at his brother's side as the two began channelling a massive amount of power that had Natsu genuinely concerned so much so that even Aava could feel it.

"This isn't even their full power Hashirama himself is as strong as Lykyria!"

" _ **Father are you … scared?**_ "

"Scared … no, genuinely worried about how I'm going to combat this … yes."

"Prepare to face the might of the brothers Senju, **Water Style: Explosive Bite Of The Water Dragon!** "

Natsu was shocked as a massive Dragon made from water appeared easily larger than a mountain that sat behind Tobirama as Hashirama activated his own jutsu.

"I hope you have a way for defeating us because that Orochimaru fellow is forcing us to defeat you, **Sage Art Wood Release: Shinju Senshu Veritable Thousand Armed Kanon!** "

Natsu was shocked to see a massive statue with literally thousands of hands emerging from the ground as the water Dragon coiled around it. He wracked his mind trying to think of something he currently possessed that could withstand both the colossal attacks but simply couldn't come up with one.

" _ **Father you can't give up!**_ "

"If I had my full power I could counter this but I'm facing down two attacks of such size and scale any God or Devil would be hard pressed to counter it Aava. I'm still far too weak to take on something of this scale …"

" _ **You can think of something you always do!**_ "

"Not even my Crash Magic could shatter all that before it overwhelmed my barrier I don't know how I can stop something like that …"

" _ **You have to stop it though if you don't the village will be destroyed its behind us!**_ "

Natsu grit his teeth realizing Aava was right, should he fail most of the village would be destroyed.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he let his power return to normal before opening them once again as he unleashed his aura in full.

"If I don't survive this Aava I just want you to know that-!"

" _ **No Father I won't hear another word you don't get a choice but to live no more feeling sorry for yourself and welcoming death you aren't just fighting for yourself anymore you have me, Yugao and the thought of one day returning to Earthland to fight for!**_ "

"Aava …"

" _ **Take my power.**_ "

"What!"

" _ **Take my power and combine it with your own,**_ " Aava repeated as Natsu took a step backward from the two hulking attacks before him.

"I don't think-!"

" _ **You've done it before Father with Igneel do it again with me, take my power and use it to live and save the Leaf!**_ "

"But Igneel had centuries of time as we travelled through the Eclipse Gate to adjust and regulate his power through my body but we don't Aava one misstep could lead to the Anti going out of control!"

" _ **But you have the Hybrid's Aura if there is anyone who can hold it back its you that is why I'm here isn't it!**_ "

"Yes but I've never used your power before I don't know if I could handle it."

" _ **Then I will withhold the Anti remember I am a Dragon.**_ "

Natsu paused and considered that point she was indeed a Dragon and if he was to simply use her element along with the power and she could keep the Anti in check they might just have a shot at getting out of this mess.

"Alright Aava you've convinced me … brat of a daughter of mine," he said with a small smirk as he felt Aava's joy wash through his senses. "You've been going through far too many memories of mine so you should know what to do here right?"

" _ **Yes you should feel the power in a moment but be aware my element isn't like a regular element Father.**_ "

Natsu felt his power spike as he clenched his fists as an even darker aura began to envelop his own much to the confusion of Hashirama and Tobirama who took this as a sign to attack.

"This power … it is different but what is this feeling!"

Natsu winced as he felt something begin to burn onto his skin as strange blue markings began to appear on his body almost identical to Aava's own. With this much power I might be able to-!"

The first few hands began to hit the ground around Natsu as the darker aura began to solidify as Aava's head began to appear around Natsu acting like a defensive shield. Natsu channelled as much of his Defensive Crash Magic as he could to shatter as many of the hands as he could but soon felt that shatter leaving him only with the Aava head to defend him.

" _ **The Roar Father, use the Roar!**_ "

"I don't know if that's a good idea if I open the mouth-?"

" _ **The form is still unstable we don't have another chance just blow them away!**_ "

"Blow em away huh … you know that really takes me back to the old days. Fine let's do this Aava!"

" _ **Right!**_ "

The maw of the Dragon head slowly began to open as a massive beam of blue light began to form much to the confusion of the former Kage with a massive spike in power emanating from it.

"Does he plan to take himself out with us?"

"Doubtful this seems like a much bigger version of the attack he almost hit you with Hashirama, the Leaf is in safe hands."

"Indeed," Hashirama said with a smile as the two simply awaited the attack.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Letting loose the colossal attack it was met with Tobirama's Water Dragon which was only able to hold it back for a few moments before being completely overwhelmed. Hashirama grinned atop his giant budda as the attack engulfed both the Kage and it entirely as they were completely wiped away unable to regenerate.

Natsu let the head vanish as he felt rather sick and dropped to his knees panting.

"Why is it always like this after using a new element …"

" _ **Sorry …**_ "

"Hey don't say that you saved the day here Aava … be proud not sorry for your actions because I doubt I would've been able to pull off a win there without you."

" _ **You mean it Father?**_ "

"Of course I do Aava you pulled me out of shock and got me back into the fight I have to thank you for that plus you even gave me the power to beat the Kage you were nothing short of brilliant!"

" _ **W-well thank you for the praise I guess!**_ "

Natsu grinned for a few moments before throwing up as he began to feel the effects of using a new element for the first time.

"Oh damn I hate this …"

Natsu could feel the massive drain on his power as a result of the attack and was about to pass out when tiny pieces of paper slowly began to come together, he froze.

' _They cannot be killed only sealed away or banished if the one who used the jutsu is killed,'_ a botched version of Kurama's words echoed in his mind as feet began to form.

"Ok Aava can you blame me for giving up now?"

" _ **No …**_ "

"Good because I've got basically nothing left we drained it all already," Natsu sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. "But I've decided I'm going out on my feet, badasses die on their feet after all."

" _ **That isn't funny Father.**_ "

"I know I'm just trying to ignore what's coming."

As the bodies of Hashirama and Tobirama rematerialized the pair looked quite sad clearly seeing Natsu was spent after his last attack.

"That last attack was magnificent I doubt either of us could have done better," Tobirama said as he summoned a lance made of water.

"Indeed we're sorry about having to do this," Hashirama added as he created a wooden lance as the two stabbed him through the chest as he coughed up blood.

"Well … to be fair … I took a scythe to the heart once … survived that so maybe … I might survive this encounter," Natsu said between bouts of blood pouring from his mouth as the three stood motionless. "A shame you guys regenerate better than me … but I don't suppose you'd humour me with a little trivia about the Uchiha would you?"

"The Uchiha," Tobirama spat clearly disgusted by the name. "Not a single one of them worth the space they inhabit in the village!"

"Now now brother they aren't all bad …"

Natsu dragged himself through the lances so that he could grab the shoulders of the two Kage who made no move to stop him with their orders assuming he was dying.

"Well the Uchiha use the Sharingan a powerful visual jutsu with a terrible secret," Tobirama began. "To unlock the evolution to the base three tomoe Sharingan one must experience tragic loss or simply a trauma of some kind."

"Tell me did either of you fight against an Uchiha who could control the Nine Tails using his or her Sharingan?"

Both Senju seemed to flinch as Natsu knew he was right on the money with Hashirama letting out an audible sigh.

"I died in battle against Madara Uchiha who attacked the village using the Nine Tails, he possessed a Sharingan far above any other Uchiha known as the Eternal Mangekyo, its power was so steeped in the dark it was able to bind it to his will."

"But you killed Madara didn't you?"

"Indeed though there were reported sightings for years after," Tobirama said as Natsu nodded.

"Thanks for the information you two … I promise to put it to good use."

"Wait but you are dying how can-?"

Wrappings began to surround their bodies as the two Senju looked at Natsu in shock as he gave them a bloodied grin motioning for them to look behind themselves.

"Took you long enough you damn Perv Sage!"

"Making seals strong enough to bind the first two Kage wasn't easy you know, sorry for the deception by the way I would have done it straight away but when Natsu placed his hands on your shoulders he motioned for me to hold off," Jiraiya said as the two Kage smiled.

"The art of deception."

"The art of stealth."

"Indeed the Leaf is secure in the hands of such wonderful shinobi brother," Tobirama said as his head was covered by the wrappings.

"Whenever you die let's have a good fight in the next world eh," Hashirama said softly as the wrappings covered his form as the weapons turned to dust releasing Natsu as he fell into Jiraiya's arms.

"That had to be one of the greatest fights I've ever seen you would've beaten them had they been alive."

"The irony," Natsu sighed. "Is that none of us were at full power hehe I've underestimated this world … perhaps it's time I started training again I think … still up for that training trip after this shit blows over?"

Jiraiya could only laugh as he slung Natsu's arm over his shoulder making swift hand movements to seal the bodies into a scroll and the pair began to walk back toward the village.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

"Well anyone got any bright ideas now," Sasuke said with a barely contained laugh as Shikamaru grinned and Shino adjusted his glasses.

"Not a damn thing most military guidelines recommend retreat from a Tailed Beast regardless of the number of Tails it has," Shikamaru sighed.

" _ **We have one option left Naruto the Summoning Jutsu,**_ " Kurama said as Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"We aren't dead yet guys I can summon Chief Toad!"

"Summon who," Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"The Chief of the Toad Clan I have their Summoning Contract, Chief Toad apparently fought the Nine Tails with the Fourth Hokage so the One Tail should be a cakewalk!"

"Can you do it with one arm though," Shikamaru questioned as Naruto paused.

" _ **I'll do it you wouldn't be able to do the correct handseals fast enough just tell the others to get back.**_ "

Relinquishing his arm Naruto did as Kurama instructed and told the others to get back as he watched Kurama put his arm through a series of seals faster than his eyes could follow as his hand slammed onto the ground.

Naruto suddenly found himself high in the air as the smoke began to dissapate.

" _ **Where's the action Jiraiya you aren't hurt are ya!**_ "

"Pervy Sage didn't summon you Chief it was me," Naruto called out as he heard the rumbling of the toads throat.

" _ **Oh its just you brat what the hell did you summon me fo-**_ _**IS THAT SHUKAKU!**_ "

"Yeah we're in a pretty bad way right now Chief Orochimaru is attacking the Leaf alongside the Sand and Sound Villages. Right now it's me and three other Genin against that so could you lend us a hand?"

" _ **I don't know we havent shared the sake of friendship yet brat … say is that Natsu guy around I'll fight em if he tells me to he drank me under the mountain?**_ "

"Um you might not believe this but … well I'm pretty sure Natsu Sensei was fighting the First and Second Hokage who were revived by Orochimaru …"

" _ **WHAT,**_ " Gamabunta croaked. " _ **What the hell is wrong with you shinobi these days, look I'll lend you a hand this once alright kid but tell Jiraiya he owes me big for this! Oh and tell Natsu to stop by Mount Myoboku Pa wants to meet him!**_ "

"You got it Chief!"

" _ **All right then we've got ourselves a deal,**_ " Gamabunta croaked as he drew a massive blade from his back. _ **All right big guy let's see what you've got!**_ "

" _ **HAH, little frog thinks he can stand against me!**_ "

" _ **I'm a toad ya damn moron!**_ "

" _ **Same shit different smell,**_ " Shukaku replied as Gamabunta went to stab him with the blade only for it to have no effect. " _ **How stupid are you I'm made of sand you dumbass!**_ "

Gamabunta was thrown back violently and rewarded for his efforts with a barrage of sand which nearly knocked Naruto off his back.

"Damn there's gotta be something we can do!"

" _ **There is one thing we can do but you'll need to turn me into something with a bit more mobility and a little more power behind it!**_ "

"How the hell do I do that?"

" _ **Oh for crying out loud do I have to do all the work … just think of something you wanna turn me into and channel the chakra into your hand right and shout TRANSFORM, ain't rocket science!**_ "

"I don't know what a rocket is but I'll give it a shot," Naruto said determined as he began to wrack his brain until the perfect option came to mind. "Alright Chief I've got an idea what to turn you into!"

" _ **Alright kid now get ready because this is about to get bumpy as hell!**_ **Water Style: Water Bullets!** "

From his mouth Gamabunta fired several high velocity shots of water than hit Shukaku head on as his body began to turn to mud.

" _ **EUGH you'll pay for that froggy!**_ "

" _ **I'm a toad you stupid Tanuki, do it now Naruto!**_ "

"Alright here goes," Naruto cried as he channelled as much chakra as he could to his hand. **TRANSFORM!** "

There was a massive cloud of smoke as nine massive tails appeared from the smoke followed by Gamabunta's laughter.

" _ **Oh man this is ironic but it'll be more than enough kid now just hold on!**_ "

Gamabunta charged forward and took a powerful swipe at Shukaku as Naruto jumped off his back much to the toad's shock.

" _ **What the hell are ya doing brat!**_ "

Naruto ignored him as he zeroed in on Gaara's head that was sticking out of Shukaku's own.

"I'm betting that you can only be out as long as Gaara's asleep so I'm gonna get him up right now!"

Naruto flew right into Gaara as the two shared a vicious head butt as Gaara's eyes shot open.

" _ **NOOOOO I WON'T GO BACK I REFUSE I AM SHUKAKU THE MIGHTY ONE TAIL!**_ "

Shukaku's roars were for naught as the sand began to collapse around them as both Naruto and Gaara began to fall to the ground almost comically hitting every branch on the way down.

Unfortunately for Naruto he landed on his broken arm as a fierce jolt of pain shot through his system. Looking over to Gaara he saw the boy was simply laying on the ground wincing in pain.

"Finally awake huh guess that's a relief …"

"Uzumaki … why would you … why would you go so far … when you could have just killed me back there?"

"To be honest Gaara I understand your pain, raised in a village that hates your existence because of a being that was sealed into you on the day of your birth," Naruto sighed as Gaara's eyes shot open.

"You have one … too," Gaara asked slowly as Naruto nodded. "Which one?"

"The Nine Tails."

"So that's why … I see …"

"I have been hated by this village for what I hold because of the attack all those years ago and I understand the rage, the pain of having someone look at you and think you aren't worth even the clothes on your own back as they try to take anything and everything to eliminate your existence. I know we might be from different villages and maybe our circumstances are different in a lot of ways but at the core we are the same you and I …"

"The same …"

"Even now Orochimaru has just used you for his own ends to try and destroy the village yet his attack even now fails. We don't have to fight Gaara I don't think we're enemies I think … I think maybe you and I could be good friends."

"What … you would … befriend a monster like me?"

"Well if you consider yourself a monster because of the One Tail then what does that make me?"

Gaara's eyes widened in shock and realization as he thought Naruto's words over just as Temari landed defensively in front of him.

"Temari …"

Temari gasped in shock at the tone in Gaara's voice, it was not anger or hate filled but rather just filled with sadness and loneliness.

"I'm here Gaara are you-?"

"I'm sorry …"

Temari nearly burst into tears on the spot but held her tears back in order to question the blonde haired Genin before her.

"What happened between you two?"

"I know I'm not supposed to say this but I'm the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki," Naruto said as Temari gasped in shock. "I understand Gaara better than anyone and I think when he wakes up he might be a better person than he was before but … well you should probably get his seal looked at."

"His seal?"

"I can tell by the way he is that he talks to the One Tail all the time that is who his mother really is."

"So all that time we thought he was insane and just had voices in his head it was really the One Tails!"

Temari turned to look at her brother who seemed to have passed out with a smile on her face as a small smile made its way across her face.

"Thank you Naruto for showing my brother that he is indeed wanted when even his foolish siblings were too afraid to do so. You believe he needs his seal checked right?"

"If you tighten or readjust the seal he should no longer suffer from the effects of the One Tail's influence. Pervy Sage or Natsu might be able to do it if the Sand doesn't have anyone you think will do it properly."

"I'd have to discuss it with Gaara but thanks for the offer Naruto … see you around," Temari said as she picked up Gaara and vanished into the treeline just as Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru arrived.

"Dobe that was the craziest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah though don't you think he's outgrown the whole dobe thing now Sasuke," Shikamaru asked as Sasuke turned away.

"He'll always be the dobe even if he is as strong as the Hokage," Sasuke sniffed with a small smile on his face just as Sakura burst through the tree line.

"Oh Sasuke I was so worried you were hurt-!"

"Look shut it Sakura I've tried to be polite long enough but this is just getting ridiculous," Sasuke growled as Sakura froze still panting heavily from all the running she had done.

"Sasuke I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't because you see nothing beyond me," Sasuke sighed as Shino and Shikamaru helped the wounded and exhausted Naruto to his feet. "I might be a bastard sometimes because I want to kill my brother but at the end of the day even I'm not stupid enough to ignore a comrade in need I mean just look at Naruto!"

Sakura looked at Naruto for a few moments before looking back at Sasuke confused as he grit his teeth.

"This is the problem with both you and Ino you don't care about the bigger picture you realize if it wasn't for Naruto we'd all be dead right now! He had a broken arm yet he still managed to defeat Gaara and he even taught me something about how Ninjutsu can work, THE DOBE of all people!"

"Sasuke I don't understand …?"

"You are weak Sakura both physically and mentally … I have no time for weak minded, weak bodied and weak willed people. From the moment Team Seven was formed I thought both of you would be dead weight with Naruto being the one to weigh us down but I've been proven wrong ever since Wave it's been you who has nearly compromised us all on multiple occasions!"

"Sasuke," Sakura sobbed as Sasuke looked at her without any pity. Her gaze shifted to the others who all held the same looks, this was how the mind of a shinobi worked there was no place for romance before the duty a shinobi had to perform.

"Naruto has strived to become my equal and it hurts my pride to say it but he's done it … I know that if I need him to Naruto can actually watch my back but what can you do Sakura aside from flail your arms like a civilian or lay a few traps? What jutsu have you learned, what is your chakra affinity? You can't answer those questions because you don't give a shit about growing stronger as a shinobi you just want a husband!"

Sakura was on her knees sobbing at the harsh truth Sasuke was hitting her with as he walked over to the others to help carry Naruto.

"My revenge comes before everything else Sakura but I won't ever become so fixated onto it that I lose sight of the bigger picture! You see only me and nothing else but my dream lies so far away from you that you could never hope to keep up with me Sakura just give up this fixation on me because I'm a shinobi who will put every last drop of my being into my goals and dreams nothing else!"

"You might think Sasuke is being a dick Sakura but you need only take a look at other kunoichi like Kurenai Sensei, Anko Sensei, Yugao Sensei, even Kiba's sister and Mom. Compared to them you and Ino are a disgrace, a stain upon the word kunoichi. Wake up and realize this isn't a matchmaking service and that people die on both sides," Naruto added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and trust me you won't be the only one getting this drilled into you the hard way either if I know Ino's Dad which trust me I do Ino won't be staying the way she is for much longer once he finds out about that absolutely pathetic match you two had," Shikamaru sighed.

"If you really want to get my attention Sakura be like Naruto and train hard, become a kunoichi worth our time. I have little doubt that at the very least Naruto will be promoted and so will I after our mission report regarding this incident. Team Seven will be moving on Sakura but you at the rate you are going will remain a Genin your entire life if you even live much longer."

"Perhaps we should leave it there," Shino cut in as the others nodded slowly. "But I will add this Sakura everything they said was fact but it doesn't have to be, train and grow as a shinobi and become someone we can be proud to call a fellow Leaf shinobi."

And with that the four Genin left a teary eyed Sakura behind to stew on the massive blows she had just been dealt emotionally.

 **Ok so I first want to clarify this because I know someone will bring it up I'm not saying the base Rasengan is Wind ok what I said was Naruto himself has a Wind affinity and they needed two elements to combine into the Chakra Fusion/Unison Raid in order to pull it off so by using the knowledge of what Natsu told him he fluked it with Kurama's help.**

 **Also the Sakura bashing wasn't designed to be a roasting session this is officially the beginning point of her character not being a pile of garbage and don't worry Kakashi is getting one too down the line but I'm doing this because we all know how much of Part 1 Naruto is left before Sasuke defects so yeah plus the whole Tsunade retrieval arc thing.**

 **Though on a whole I don't think I handled things too badly and if you are confused with why Hashirama and Tobirama were able to push Natsu that far just remember Natsu used the power of Achnologia for the first time and we all know how he gets with new elements.**

 **Anyway hopefully you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	18. The Aftermath Of The Invasion

**Apologies for the massive authors note at the front it's like 1k in length rip!**

 **Hi guys Azza here!**

 **All right so the first part of the poll is now closed with Saber clearly in first place and a three way tie between Rider, Assassin and Ruler. Now since it wouldn't be fair to just dismiss one of them I've decided that for the next part where you can all vote for a specific character I will include all four classes however there will be two less for each class than what Saber will have.**

 **I will say though if there is demand for a character from enough people I will add them to the poll so keep that in mind if a servant you wanted up there isn't there but you want them to be just demand and you most likely will receive haha**

 **Also the characters I have put up there for the purpose of this fic the regular and Alter forms are combined I will explain that in greater detail later but to summarize it is going to be a plot point for any character who does have an Alter form.**

 **So yes there is going to be a new poll up it should be up around the time this chapter goes up where you can vote for a specific character and there will be quite a few choices for you to choose from and only the one with the most votes will be chosen.**

 **This doesn't mean the others that get votes won't appear however my plan with them is to include any that were voted for in as Servants on the friendly side so don't think your vote goes to waste and no I'm not going to explain what I mean by friendly side yet that's a spoiler and spoilers are evil!**

 **Right onto the reviews.**

 **BleachedZangetsu15 – Naturally he's gonna get Sage Mode down the line though at present I haven't decided when exactly but this is just for something else entirely. Basically from what I've taken from the story of Naruto is that there can be a Sage Mode for just about anything I mean Konohamaru if he has the Monkey Clan Contract could theoretically become a Monkey Sage so I don't see Wood Sage Mode being a stretch since I don't think it was ever explained what it actually was in Canon.**

 **Now this question covers multiple people's questions regarding what Natsu did against the Kage using the Apocalypse Element. Basically what I did was take the concept of the chakra cloak but change it to fit with how I've established Natsu to be at the moment where he doesn't train or do anything so naturally his body won't react well to shoving a new element into himself especially one like the Apocalypse one.**

 **The head itself was made of pure magic however for a better explanation it looked exactly like Achnologia's real head just sticking out of the ground and was used to simply fire the roar itself.**

 **I don't think I'd actually make it a chakra cloak I put the markings on Natsu when he used it because I believe that the Apocalypse Element being of a unique one should have some more defined traits rather than a common element like Fire, Gravity or even his Divine and Demonic which only show minor traits like the black tendrils or a Godly aura.**

 **No Kurama has no idea his power is missing at least not for the moment but he will around when the time skip starts. Kurama grants Naruto a limited form of what a typical Devil would get which will improve the more he trains using Kurama's power for example we all know Naruto has ridiculous stamina and a healing factor those would stay about the same but if he trained his chakra pool, speed and strength could be increased to reach the level of the Gods and Devils one day. As for the DB Gravity Chamber well if I could get my hands on that the wacky stuff I'd do oh man you have no idea haha.**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar – Your first question is part of my answer to BleachedZangetsu so rather than drag this out just read that haha. As for your second question though I don't plan on anyone else getting the Hybrid's Aura however keep in mind how I described the Ten Tails as a prototype version of a Hybrid.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Natsu hasn't actually gained any anti abilities yet because remember Natsu used it once and he hasn't trained in it yet. The way I work the elements Natsu learns is he has to train to use them with the exception of Divine and Demonic but even then he still had to learn how to use them once he got them.**

 **I have ideas of Anti abilities ranging across all of Natsu's other abilities but basically at this stage I see them as low level reality warping type abilities since he wouldn't really have a clue how to use them to their potential. I say reality warping because in Vol I I said Anti came from the Antiverse which is the reverse to ours so imagine applying rules like that in the current one it makes for interesting ideas indeed.**

 **Wonwan – Glad to hear you are really enjoying it I know these authors notes stretch for ages but I always like to reply to my readers even if it takes people longer to get to the actual story haha. But thanks for the support I really do appreciate it!**

 **Bmaskejr. 1 – Yeah that's the one I'm surprised at how short it was I thought it was at least 100k but I suppose I was wrong thanks for mentioning it though so sdaniels2340 there you go its only like 45k but it is definitely a good read if you haven't read it My Little Dragon by Draagon537 and you can thank Bmaskejr. 1 for finding it.**

 **ChaosofTime – Playing games is actually my main pastime you'd be surprised how little time I actually spend writing these chapters mainly because I know exactly what I want to say when I want to say it and the main issue is that I occasionally screw up my proofreading. I do love writing this fic as well as others though I haven't published really any of them even if they are hitting like 8 chapters or more.**

 **Well I've droned on for far too long adding over 1000 words to this so please go enjoy the chapter its still like 8200 words or so without the notes at the start so a decent read!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Aftermath Of The Invasion**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Jiraiya arrived back at the village only to find the invasion repelled, a smile was on their faces until Dragon informed them that Hiruzen Sarutobi lay dying in a nearby tent. Natsu tore himself from Jiraiya and made a run toward the tent as he burst inside much to the anger of the elders.

"Just what do you think you are doing!"

"Shut it you old bag I'm not here for you," Natsu hissed as he turned to see the aged Kage truly showing his years as he lay dying looking up at him with a small smile.

"It seems the battle wasn't kind to you either Natsu eh … it seems I wasn't lucky either but at least I managed to take away Orochimaru's ability to use his arms rendering him nearly powerless."

"You silly old man," Natsu said with a small smile as he knelt down next to the aged Hokage. "When I left snakeface to you I didn't want you to die!"

"Perhaps not but I hold no fear I've lived far longer than most shinobi and now I can join Biwako on the next great adventure."

"Damn fool …"

"I suppose I should be honoured that a higher being would cry for me but I ask that you instead use this as a means of forging a brighter path for the Leaf … Orochimaru is no fool and will try to gain the use of his arms once again. I can feel my life leaving me slowly I don't know why but the Shinigami isn't taking me immediately."

Looking up he saw Death looming over the old man with a sad smile, her scythe poised to tear the old man's soul from his body as he turned to address her.

"Take the old man to his wife Lady Death I know these shinobi seals dictate otherwise but this old fool helped me out big time … let him meet his wife once more."

"Natsu are you …"

"I told you old man I work for these beings one could say I have connections," Natsu sniffed as he looked to Death who sighed.

"I suppose I can take him to the afterlife instead but only because you asked, invoking the power of Death is supposed to come at a price you know …"

"I understand and I thank you for letting this old fool find peace, you are free to journey to meet your wife Hiruzen you won't rot in the Shinigami's stomach for eternity like you feared."

"Ah … thank you Natsu for everything you truly are an enigma but an enigma I'm proud to call friend. But before I go there is one thing I must tell you … my successor … Tsunade of the … Sannin …"

Hiruzen's eyes slowly began to close as Death's scythe ripped the soul from his body as she vanished leaving Natsu in the tent with the two Elders who were unusually silent.

"He picks Tsunade as the Hokage?"

"I don't know if we can-?"

"If the old man wants her as Hokage then that's what is gonna happen," Natsu growled as the two Elders visibly flinched. "No more of this political manoeuvring bullshit I'm gonna go and bring this Tsunade back to the village and honour the old man's last wish and NONE of you civilians or the two of you will stop me."

Storming out of the tent just as Jiraiya arrived he saw a few tears streaming down Natsu's face and sighed knowing his Sensei had indeed passed.

"Natsu …"

"Yeah?"

"Did he … did he pass peacefully?"

"He'll be with his wife soon I made sure he wasn't sent to Death's stomach like all the others that use that stupid seal."

"You can do that!"

"Jiraiya look that was a favour for the old man who placed his faith in me when he didn't have to, who gave me a place to live and a chance to feel joy again when honestly I had none. I don't plan on doing that for every fool who uses it."

"Did Sensei happen to say anything else?"

"Yeah he named his successor to me, Tsunade. The Elders seemed like they didn't want her but I told them I'd track her down myself and force her into the position because it is the old man's last wish."

"Then we'll have to move quickly Tsunade moves from place to place rather quickly and the Elders won't hesitate to try some shit while we're gone," Jiraiya said grimly. "But it'll have to wait until after the funeral."

"Yeah … I'm gonna go and lie down for a little while alright," Natsu sighed as he hobbled past the Sannin who had also begun to tear up at the death of his Sensei.

Natsu spent the next half an hour staggering through the destroyed streets of the Leaf contemplating on recent events. If it wasn't for Aava he would have died against the two Kage, two mortal beings, when he used to be able to fight foes that could blow up entire continents if they weren't careful.

If this conflict had taught Natsu anything it was that he'd gotten far too complacent with his level of power and status as a higher being. It was clear he had gotten far too rusty and the only solution was for him to begin training once more and not simply wait for his old power to return.

As he arrived at Yugao's he saw her boots at the door indicating she had returned home after the battle. Taking a look at his own appearance he sighed knowing she was going to fuss over him for his blood soaked appearance with even his hair coated in his own blood.

Letting his shoes vanish Natsu hobbled inside as the sound of movement could be heard in the kitchen. After several moments Yugao rushed out and gasped at Natsu's bloodied and gaunt appearance.

"Oh my god Natsu are you alright," she cried as she ran over to support him much to his relief as he felt his strength beginning to fail him.

"Fighting the First and Second Hokage probably wasn't such a good idea I think …"

"You fought who!"

"The first two Kage of the village," Natsu sighed.

"Come on we need to get you cleaned up," Yugao said rather firmly. "You can tell me more about it as we get you cleaned up."

"Wait what?"

"Well you aren't sitting on my furniture covered in blood plus your hair is soaked and has bits of gore in it!"

"Oh …"

Too tired to bother arguing or act all embarrassed Natsu simply let himself be led to the bath as Yugao put the water on.

"Go on … well you know …"

Natsu sighed as his clothes vanished from his person as Yugao stifled a gasp at his scarred form. She knew some of the wounds he had sustained from the memories she had seen as well as the ones Natsu had told her about but some of these were newer and more prominent.

Natsu hopped into the bath as Yugao inched closer to him with a deep crimson blush on his face as he began to pour water over his long shaggy hair. Natsu meanwhile was pondering what was happening thoughtfully as he thought back on the words Hiruzen gave to him in the Forest of Death Exam Hall.

"Your hair is quite shaggy Natsu you really shouldn't have it so long it catches bits of … flesh."

"Perhaps but my appearance shifts periodically right now I might want long hair but tomorrow it might be short and I'll have a moustache you never know. I'm surprised you didn't pass out this time seeing me naked- OW!"

Yugao wacked him over the head though not as hard as he would have thought as she massaged his scalp getting the shampoo right into his aforementioned shaggy hair before moving towards the rest of it washing away the blood and grime that had accumulated within it.

"So you fought Lord First and Lord Second, what was it like?"

"An eye opener," Natsu replied immediately as he stared at the soapy water he was sitting in with Yugao seeing a rather stern expression on his face. "I've grown too complacent in my own power and when it isn't enough instead of trying to fight to the end like I would have before I had it I instead just give up. I did it in the war and was willing to do it again today …"

"But you're alive now aren't you?"

"Yes but only because a certain brat of a daughter made me do what I was once famous for," Natsu replied with a small chuckle as he heard a snort of amusement from Aava.

"And what is that?"

"Being a reckless idiot by using power that isn't my own which usually leads to me being sick for awhile, threw up the moment it was over."

"So you were Natsu the reckless idiot?"

"Yeah pretty much it was what the world knew me for most until I was named one of the ten strongest on the continent we lived on. Then for a while I was known as a pillar of hope before becoming a vilified Demon then apparently a hero again."

"Reminds me of the village," Yugao mused as she poured some more hot water over Natsu as he chuckled.

Natsu didn't move as Yugao's fingers began to trace the scars across his body even when she reached the rather large ones with portions of flesh that had been gouged out by claw or blade.

"A Wyvern did that to me," Natsu said softly as Yugao flinched realizing what she was doing. "Not my worst wound but it is still an ugly one nonetheless."

"You have worse wounds than these?"

"Remember the memory you saw where my guts were sprawled across the battlefield and I was dying until my friends and family came to patch me up."

Turning around Yugao gasped upon seeing three large claw marks across Natsu's stomach that stretched from his lower left hip to his right pectoral region. She was so shocked at the sheer damage Natsu had sustained she wasn't even registering seeing him naked from the front.

"It doesn't hurt you know nor do I care about receiving them either, like I taught a girl I consider a daughter to me I said to her that each scar is a memory but should also be seen as a source of pride. Sure you might get a scar but it is a sign of growth, of learning, of maturity. Rather than wallowing in self pity you use the lessons from how you receive the scars to grow stronger."

"Well that isn't such a bad way to look at things Yugao mused as she considered his words. "But even still your body has been through so much …"

"That's my lot in life Yu," Natsu sighed as he descended further into the bath up to his neck.

"Hey I wasn't done with your hair yet!"

"Is that right Yu I figured you'd be half out the door in embarrassment by now?"

"S-shut up idiot you walked in tired, injured and wounded what am I supposed to do just leave you to collapse all over my furniture leaving blood everywhere?"

"Heh yeah suppose not," Natsu sighed as the pair sat there in silence with Yugao simply massaging his head for no real reason not that he was about to complain.

"I don't suppose you heard the news about Hiruzen yet?"

"Yes I heard he was dying," Yugao sighed. "Commander Dragon sent many of us home after the attack because we'll need all our strength to defend the village."

"An interesting decision … not surprising though after all the village seemed pretty trashed after all that's happened I doubt it'll be long before word gets out so resting up when we can is probably a good idea."

"Oi Yuuuuuugao," the voice of Anko shouted from outside emphasizing the letter U in her name much to her annoyance.

"Go meet them I'll be fine," Natsu said as Yugao nodded and turned to leave only to hear Natsu begin to rise from the water with an audible grunt.

Pushing any lewd thoughts aside she turned around and saw his scarred yet nude form as the crimson blush returned full force, her eyes shifted from … less than appropriate areas to his visibly missing leg as the black tendrils began to emerge from his knee as he stepped out of the bath.

"Couldn't resist huh?"

"S-SHUT UP," Yugao cried as she darted from the room wiping some blood from her face as Natsu chuckled in amusement.

Closing his eyes he let his body heat simply evaporate the water as he created a simple pair of shorts and t-shirt for himself not really interested in lugging around his usual, more baggy clothing.

Walking out of the bathroom Natsu felt some of his energy had returned as he made his way down to the living room.

"Good to see you all survived that mess," Natsu said softly as he met the other Ice Queens in Yugao's living room.

"From what's been floating around it sounds like you had it the worst out of everyone," Kurenai said as Natsu sat down in the chair with a grunt. "Are you wounded?"

"Those first two Kage really are monsters I wouldn't be surprised if they were descended from the Gods in some way."

"So the almighty God isn't all that huh getting smacked around by the lowly mortals," Anko teased as Natsu just shot her a blank look.

"Leave him alone Anko he fought hard for us when he didn't have to," Yugao hissed at her friend.

"No Anko's right Yu I've been far too cocky with my current level of power, pretending like I still had the strength I lost."

"Strength you lost," Kurenai asked confused as Natsu sighed.

"You can ask Yugao later for the details I don't really feel like going over my life right now just as the old man died. If I had been in my prime this invasion wouldn't have been anywhere near as bad."

"But we saw what you did to the First and Second Hokage's attacks and you're saying you weren't even in your prime when you did that!"

"No most of my power is scattered to the winds of time but I have someone working on getting that back but because of that I've become complacent … there is always room for improvement no matter how strong you are. My Masters taught me better than that I should've known better."

"Well this just got depressing," Anko said with a small grin as Natsu chuckled.

"Indeed it has, I'll get out of your way I assume you want to have some sort of all men are perverts meeting so I'll be sure to send Jiraiya your way if you feel like skewering someone."

"Natsu you shouldn't be wandering off if you're injured!"

"Relax I'm not going to fight anybody I want to check on the brat I know he survived I just wanna see what the damage is, also talk to Dragon about the old man's chosen successor."

"Lord Third chose a successor," the girls gasped as Natsu nodded.

"And the Elders didn't seem too pleased about it so I'm letting the right people know," Natsu said opening the door. "After the funeral Jiraiya and I are going off to find her and drag her back here … lord knows this village needs a woman to smack the Genin ones into shape."

"No argument there," Kurenai sighed having been one of the few present at the Chunin Exams.

"Well don't do anything to strain yourself Natsu!"

"I'll do my best to come back to you in one piece though most likely my destination will be the hospital if I know Naruto," Natsu sighed as he made his way out of the house and back into the streets.

As he wandered he could see massive changes were coming to the village after this mess, sadly he could see two separate attacks that had completely annihilated several districts that were tied to his power signature and it made him feel rather bad.

" _ **You just have to train to grow stronger Father,**_ " Aava said softly as Natsu nodded slowly.

"I can't forget that I don't just have to live for myself but for you as well … I'm sorry I was so casual about discarding your life Aava."

" _ **I know your thoughts father I can feel the emotion you feel and it hurts sometimes too much to bare but I have noticed that it has begun to dull slightly.**_ "

Natsu smiled softly as he passed a group of kids who were playing amongst the rubble as if no attack had ever occurred.

"Yes I've noticed the same Aava I've begun to enjoy life here in this world even if only a little. Perhaps I am destined to take place in events to come here and if that is indeed the case I have to get stronger. Naruto is to be Kurama's proxy so until he takes charge I suppose the job of keeping this world in shape falls to me."

" _ **Father I know we are supposed to be having a moment but I detect ninja near us and one of them holds the sand beast like Lord Kurama!**_ "

Natsu's eyes immediately began to dart around the area as the girl with sand blonde hair landed in front of him with eyes filled with … hope, cautiousness and slight fear?

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah that's me," Natsu replied cautiously as the girl sighed.

"I've come … come to ask for a favour if you'll hear me out?"

"I'll listen but only because you have the courage to stand before me after aiding in the old man's death," Natsu replied as the girl nodded slowly.

"I suppose that is all I can hope for," she sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki said you could help with seals so I was wondering if perhaps you could help with my brother Gaara's seal?"

This caught Natsu off guard and it showed as Temari began to press her case.

"Gaara wasn't always bloodthirsty he used to be a quiet and polite boy but the One Tail got into his head, the seal used to contain it was designed that way to make him the ideal weapon by our father the Fourth Kazekage. Naruto said that perhaps either you or Jiraiya of the Sannin could help but I doubt the latter will help us all things considered …"

"So he would calm down if I fixed his seal?"

"Yes he barely sleeps because if he does the One Tail will emerge and try to destroy he has little choice but to act according to its wishes."

"Alright I'll help take me to Gaara," Natsu sighed as Temari nodded and was about to jump up to the roof when Natsu stopped her. "Can we walk please I had to fight the First and Second Hokage earlier and it took quite a bit out of me."

"That was you fighting those two," Temari gasped in shock as Natsu nodded slowly. "You must be an absolute monster!"

"Yeah I suppose but I would've been absolutely crushed had a few opportunities not presented themselves, anyway take me to Gaara."

"R-right," Temari said in awe as she led Natsu through some back streets until they came upon a wounded Gaara, Kankuro and the Jonin assigned to lead them Baki.

"Guess you found him Temari," Kankuro sighed in relief as Baki narrowed an eye at Natsu.

"Are you sure we can trust this man Temari?"

"Listen pal if I wanted you dead you'd be dead I may be low on power but I have enough left to level a few blocks if I need to, I'm here to help Gaara here."

"You are the one who helped Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara asked slowly as Natsu knelt down to his level and nodded extending a hand surprising everyone when the sand did not move to block it.

Hesitantly Gaara took the hand and shook it slowly somewhat confused by the custom as Natsu gave him a small smile.

"That absolute defence of yours is special isn't it, keeps away anything and everything you think huh?"

"Yes but it must be failing …"

"It isn't failing Gaara you simply don't know why it moves to defend you," Natsu replied as the group seemed confused. "It moves to shield you from harm and in turn those who would seek to do you harm."

"The sand was made from mother's …"

"So it is a gift from your mother then … that would explain why it is so fiercely protective of you Gaara. I've been alive for a long time and I never really knew a mother's love but that right there is it, in sand form of course."

"What," Gaara gasped as he looked into Natsu's eyes seeking deception and finding nothing but sadness and warmth. "Those eyes show pain and not just a few years either …"

"Yeah I've been through a lot in my life Gaara but it made me who I am today. My hope is that once I fix the seal for you you'll learn from your mistakes and grow into someone who will be able to one day save those who endure what you have, or do whatever you want I'm not your parent."

Natsu's eyes began to glow with the remaining Hybrid's Aura he'd managed to build back up as everyone took a step back.

"Before I adjust the seal I'm gonna speak with the One Tails alright and trust me Gaara he won't be escaping I promise you that. I just need to place my fingers on your temples to enter your mindscape and the two of us will be transported there."

"If Naruto trusts you then I too shall trust you," Gaara said slowly as Natsu smiled.

"It seems that brat left quite the impression on you it seems hmm?"

"Yes we're … friends now."

"Well that's nice you guys live in the Hidden Sand Village right when I'm travelling with Naruto and the perv we'll stop by so you two can catch up how's that sound?"

"I think … I would like that," Gaara said with a small smile as Natsu placed his fingers on Gaara's temples and the two found themselves in an expansive desert.

" _ **HAHAHA BACK FOR MORE EH GAARA!**_ "

From the sand rose the One Tails in all his glory as he let out a mighty roar. As he turned his attention to Gaara he froze as his eyes locked onto Natsu's own.

" _ **You … why are you here?**_ "

"You know why I'm here … Shukaku."

" _ **YOU DARE SPEAK MY NAME WHO EVEN TOLD YOU THAT!**_ "

"Kurama told me," Natsu replied oblivious to the roar being directed his way. "Now listen I want to ask you a few things."

" _ **You think I'm just going to help a freak of power like you, a being that shouldn't exist by all the known laws of Aura yet stands among the living wielding both the God and Devil Aura!**_ "

"Just address me by my proper title as Hybrid it isn't that hard you know."

" _ **Yeah well I didn't know it even had a name it's not like news travels inside your host when you get sealed inside someone all the time the only news I get is when I speak with one of the others and trust me that rarely happens!**_ "

"You can speak to the others?"

" _ **We're all linked or didn't that bastard of an older brother Kurama tell you,**_ " Shukaku growled. " _ **I have to admit I'm surprised at how … nice you're being to me all things considered.**_ "

"I know you've been torturing Gaara and I know you recently fought Kurama's vessel but I'm willing to overlook it," Natsu sighed as Shukaku looked at him in confusion. "I want to ask why you torture Gaara when he had no choice in being your host as most Jinchuuriki are?"

" _ **Well because … well …**_ "

"Because you are angered at the loss of your freedom," Natsu answered for him as the beast nodded after a few moments. "You know humans have limited life spans right, they eventually wither away and die. Why not give Gaara your power willingly and let him use it to forge a future where you will no longer be sealed away?"

" _ **BAH no humans would ever let us Tailed Beasts roam free, Father was wrong about all of them even Kurama who is supposed to represent our world in the Triumvirate got sealed away into a brat!**_ "

"You know who I am and you know who Kurama is right," Natsu asked as Shukaku nodded slowly. "How about I make you a promise and you know we higher beings aren't the same as the mortals when it comes to that?"

" _ **What kind of promise?**_ "

"In exchange for stopping this madness act and driving Gaara to madness I will alter the seal so that you may experience the world as he does. I will allow you to freely give Gaara your chakra or simply keep it to yourself."

" _ **You can alter the seal?**_ "

"Yes I've done it to the seal for Kurama's container and the two share a great relationship."

" _ **Hmm … what do you want in exchange aside from me not harassing Gaara?**_ "

"I want you to give Gaara a legitimate chance, work together with him and if you don't like it then you don't have to do anything more. I'm not trying to force you to do anything but I want you to give the guy a break."

" _ **Is that really it?**_ "

"Yeah not much more really just stop being a homicidal dick and be like you are right now, cool, calm and collected and open to negotiating."

" _ **And if I agree you'll make my stay here comfortable?**_ "

"Yep."

" _ **Well what do you think about this brat,**_ " Shukaku asked Gaara who was still shocked that the One Tails was actually speaking normally for once. " _ **Would you even want to work with me or what?**_ "

"I think … I believe I would but I think we should get to know each other a little first I don't want you to give me power if you don't want to I wasn't even aware that the seal even took any from you."

Shukaku looked down at Gaara with a contemplative look for several minutes before turning his massive head to Natsu.

" _ **Alter the seal and I'll comply but before you two go I wanna set up a mental link with the brat!**_ "

Shukaku slowly raised a sandy fist and moved it towards Gaara who flinched slightly as it approached.

" _ **I know you never had any friends but you just gotta fist bump brat!**_ "

"Fist … bump?"

"Like this," Natsu said as he held out his own curled fist bumping Shukaku's own. "Not that hard is it?"

Slowly Gaara walked forward and fist bumped Shukaku as the massive sand Tanuki began to dissolve back into the desert with his eyes not leaving Natsu's own.

"Come on kid let's go," Natsu said as the two were immediately outside the mindscape.

"Unbelievable," Gaara said softly.

"What happened Gaara," Temari asked in concern as Gaara's eyes were locked firmly on Natsu.

"Natsu spoke to the One Tails … made a deal with him. He offered him a chance to work with me willingly where he controls how much of his power he gives me and gets better living conditions in exchange for not mentally attacking me!"

"You actually managed to talk down the One Tails," Baki said in shock.

"No I spoke to him on even ground he isn't some mindless beast he is a higher being with thoughts, feelings and emotions just as you all have. It seems this world has failed to realize that and it has made them quite bitter."

"So how will you fix the seal?"

"Ah of course just lie down on the ground here and expose your stomach for me," Natsu said as Gaara followed his instructions.

Natsu's eyes began to glow as he waved a hand across the seal and it visibly began to detatch itself from Gaara and hung in the air before Natsu who seemed rather disgusted by it.

"Whoever did this wanted Gaara dead I'm surprised he's lasted this long I'm basically gonna have to make a new one just give me a bit."

The group watched as Natsu's hands moved like a blur as he muttered things under his breath every now and then as he practically invented a new seal right before their very eyes which shouldn't have been possible.

Morphing the kanji in the seal he could hear and feel Shukaku's agreement at the changes through the seal as it began to coil up like Naruto's own and stuck back onto Gaara's gut. Wiping his brow Natsu grinned and motioned for Gaara to sit up.

"Is it over?"

"Yep your seal should work exactly as intended if you want the specifics talk to your Tanuki friend," Natsu replied as he shakily stood to his feet deactivating his eyes. "Probably shouldn't have done that when I was low on power but I'd say it was worth the effort."

"How … how can I repay you for this kindness," Gaara asked as Natsu waved him off.

"Well aside from giving me and the brat a place to stay if we're in the area the best thing you can do is use what I've given you to your advantage. Tanukiface is willing to work with you now so what you should be focusing on is what to use all that power for. Will you use it like Naruto uses the power of the Nine Tails to protect what you hold dear or will you revert back to your old ways?"

"I don't think I'll ever be like that again," Gaara said softly as Natsu smiled.

"It's your life Gaara and you can do whatever you want with it, return to the sand and find yourself something greater to work towards," Natsu said as he exited the alley. "I'll stop by sometime and we can catch up but for now I've got my own brat to take care of so I'll see you around!"

As Natsu left the alley he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment inside of him that almost had him laughing like an idiot.

"Man aren't I just the most responsible adult?"

" _ **Almost draining all your power when you barely recovered … a great adult,**_ " Aava scoffed as Natsu grinned making his way toward the hospital.

"What can I say I can't resist helping people," Natsu said cheerfully as the hospital came into view.

Making his way inside Natsu didn't even bother asking for the ward number choosing to follow Naruto's chakra signature instead as he made his way up to a ward on the fourth floor. Upon walking inside he was surprised to see Naruto surrounded by several of his classmates.

Deciding to leave him be Natsu was about to make his exit but was spotted no doubt due to Kurama as Naruto called him over.

"Hey kid just came to see how you were holding up but it looks like you are in fine hands, what's the cast for?"

"The dobe broke his arm trying one of those crazy techniques you told him," Sasuke snorted in amusement as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"Uh the one you called a uh … Unison Raid?"

"Wait how were you able to pull that off and with who?"

"Well I did it with Sasuke we used my Rasengan as the base and channelled both our Wind and Lightning Natures into it making a really cool attack. But yeah it kinda broke my arm afterward hehe."

"Only you would laugh about breaking an arm Naruto," Shikamaru sighed as Natsu turned to the pair he was unfamiliar with.

"I don't believe we've been introduced though I saw you at the Chunin Exams you both did really well. The names Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said with a grin.

"Shikamaru Nara Dad told me all about you and that stunt you pulled on at the Council meeting, troublesome."

"Indeed my Father told me about it as well though he believed it was necessary to push the civilians back into line."

"Yeah kind of up themselves a bit aren't they those civilians considering they aren't the ones doing all the fighting and dying huh? So I heard that you four might have had an almost as tough fight as me on your hands but you all look like you came out of it stronger."

"Wait we fought a Tailed Beast what the hell did you fight," Naruto asked confused.

"The reanimated First and Second Hokage at the same time," Natsu replied with a grin as the four kids gaped at his statement. "I'm actually shocked at how powerful they were they nearly killed me and it showed me I've got to start training again."

"So you were the one that fired that massive attack earlier in the day that destroyed Lord First's Wood Budda and Lord Second's Water Dragon," Shikamaru said thoughtfully. "That's a lot of power for anyone your age to have I doubt you are normal to hold that much power."

"Like I told everyone in the Council that day you may as well call me a God because I basically am though a rusty and missing a massive portion of his power one."

"So that's why you wouldn't teach me any of your techniques," Sasuke murmured as Natsu shook his head.

"No actually I would have helped train you if you weren't such a piece of work but it seems you are starting to understand how things work now. I can't actually give you techniques but I can train you to easily surpass anyone here that's why Naruto can move at Mid to Low Jonin level speeds when I release his Gravity Seal now and his punches carry much more weight."

"Natsu Sensei is it true that the old man …"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed as the four Genin seemed to lower their heads in respect of their fallen leader with Naruto in particular feeling several conflicting emotions within him.

"I'm not sure when the funeral is exactly but you lot should be ready because it could be held as early as tomorrow. Also keep your eyes and ears open defences in the village are basically stuffed and it'd be the perfect opportunity for someone to strike."

The four Genin nodded as Natsu let them be and made his way onto the roof to get a better view of the village. Leaning on the railing he felt the familiar signature of Kakashi and frowned remembering his performance before the exams were interrupted.

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"Hey now no need to be so defensive," Kakashi said playfully as he jumped down off of a water tower landing next to him. "Just came to see if the rumours floating around are true that you managed to fight off the First and Second Hokage."

"Yeah I did," Natsu replied turning his gaze toward the masked nin. "Why do you care?"

"I care about a lot of things."

"Not your students," Natsu replied as Kakashi winced. "One of them is in the hospital because he worked with your favourite to complete the Rasengan."

"Naruto what!"

"Of course you wouldn't know that because you only pay attention to one of three and from what I saw of the fan girl even she is starting to realize this isn't a game. Listen having a favourite student is fine Kakashi everyone does. Kurenai has Hinata Hyuga, Asuma has Shikamaru Nara and Might Guy has Rock Lee but you are so far from being a good teacher compared to them because they actually care about all their students and help them when they need it!"

"Are you really dressing me down right now …"

"Do you have any idea how fucked Naruto would have been had I not got a hold of him when I did? He along with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino went up against the One Tails and WON, they won against it Kakashi! Sure Naruto might have been injured but at the end of the day using his training he led those three into the fire and saved this village because after fighting the two Kage I doubt I could've done too much!"

"Well you see-."

"No there isn't anything to see Kakashi because the only thing Sasuke provided was the Lightning Element to add to the Rasengan it was all Naruto when it came to directing and controlling it in addition to adding his Wind chakra to it! Why do you despise Naruto so much opting to avoid any and all achievements that he makes in favour of the Uchiha? Is it because of his father?"

"How do you know about his father!"

"I know a lot about Naruto because as his teacher I take the time to get to know him, know his strengths, his weaknesses, his hopes, dreams, thoughts and feelings! Sure he never told me who his parents were because this village hides it from him and I promised the old man I wouldn't tell him until I thought he was ready."

"…"

"So tell me Kakashi because this has been bugging me since the moment I arrived in this world," Natsu sighed. "Why do you favour the Uchiha so much that you would let your own teacher's son fall to the wayside?"

Kakashi snapped his book shut as the two locked eyes for a brief moment until Kakashi finally sighed.

"There are two reasons the first being the fact that Sasuke is the last Uchiha and the only connection to a comrade I lost long ago. Back when I was in my own Genin squad under Minato Sensei I was a pretty garbage person … until a boy named Obito Uchiha and a girl named Rin Nohara quite literally used their deaths to mould me into the man I am today."

Natsu turned to lean his back on the railing as Kakashi explained his past with his Genin teammates and how Team Seven was somewhat similar to his own Genin Team back in the day.

"But you see we were in a time of war, the Third Great Shinobi War and even Genin were often sent out to complete missions in the war. Our squad was dispatched to a bridge … Kannabi Bridge. We were so foolish thinking we were going to simply walk in and destroy it but obviously it never happened," Kakashi sighed.

"I'm guessing you lot were attacked?"

"Yeah … Obito was the first to go, half his body was crushed by falling boulders. My Sharingan is actually his good one he … he gave it to me before he died. Rin was a little more complicated because the enemy decided to use her, make her a Jinchuuriki but she was too old to adjust properly so the beast would have emerged near or inside the village. She asked me to kill her knowing it was either die now or die later killing countless innocents."

"She sounded quite brave … I think I would've like this Rin if I had met her."

"She was the glue that held our squad together to be honest she liked me but Obito liked her and I was an ass. A strange combination that somehow ended up leading to us forming a working unit. Losing those two I ended up getting promoted and moved straight into the ANBU shortly after until … until the day the Nine Tails attacked."

"Ah I see where this is going …"

"I look at Naruto and I see two things Natsu, my former Sensei and the fox. I know he isn't the fox but knowing that beast lives while my Sensei died it isn't easy to deal with."

"I've lost countless people I know in war Kakashi so I understand where you are coming from but I think that you need to follow the example of Minato. I've spoken with Hiruzen about him a lot before he died and the man sounded like a true leader and hero to the people of the Leaf. He was so selfless that he couldn't even burden another's child with the burden of the fox and had faith that his own son would be able to handle the burden, I have little doubt the man wanted you to be there for his son Kakashi he would've taught you better."

"You barely know me you aren't even from this world!"

"I don't have to know you to know the love of a parent I am a father after all," Natsu chuckled softly as Kakashi's eye widened in shock.

"You have a child …"

"Two adopted daughters and an actual daughter yes, I wouldn't mind a son one day but I'm satisfied with all daughters if that is how fate plans to flow for me. My first adopted daughter I found when she was twelve. Timid and shy she could barely stand her ground against even a random wolf yet I could see even then the makings of a powerful fighter. I don't know when or how it really happened but she ended up latching onto me as a father and honestly I didn't mind."

"So you just trained her to fight?"

"No of course not I taught her life skills, helped her find her own morals and beliefs and played the protective Dad routine toward any boys who even dared look at her the wrong way," Natsu chuckled in amusement. "That was my Wendy, the Sky Maiden they called her more often than not for how pure she was yet ruthless on the battlefield when provoked."

"What about the other two?"

"Well my second adopted daughter is a bit different than the first two because she's actually with us right now."

"Really but I can't sense anyone else?"

"She is sealed within me," Natsu said as Kakashi froze in shock.

"So that's why you-!"

"Can relate to Naruto so well," Natsu finished for him. "She is the reincarnation of a Dragon that nearly brought about the end of all things and it is my job to teach her the right way of things. Honestly I don't think I'm doing such a bad job and she loves me … right Aava?"

" _ **Y-yes but can you not embarrass me!**_ "

"She's embarrassed," Natsu said with a smirk as Kakashi watched it slowly fade. "Then there is my third and biological daughter whose name I only just recently found out about the night after I fought snakeface in the forest. I know next to nothing about her aside from her name … Cynthia."

"If you have this daughter why not go back?"

"Because like you everyone has a tragedy that breaks them in some way mine is just on a higher scale," Natsu sighed. "When I was trying to defeat the previous incarnation of Aava a monster named Achnologia I forced us both into a place where Time basically collapses in on itself alongside Seilah."

"H-how can such a place even exist!"

"Anything and everything exists Kakashi its merely a matter of perspective, anyway that isn't the point. Going in there my power was stripped away from me until I was saved through … less than conventional means. My very existence is present across all of Time in my home world which means if I ever set foot in my home world again all of Time will collapse due to the severity of the paradox it would create."

"My God …"

"I cannot die by age Kakashi and up until recently I'd considered just killing myself for not being able to return to my wife and child but I've come to realize I have new purpose in Aava, in Naruto … even Yugao. This world has already begun helping me cope with the pain and sorrow and I can look upon the future with hope again. So tell me Kakashi do you have any idea why I'm telling you my story?"

"Normally I would but to be honest I can only guess that what you're trying to get me to understand is that there is always someone with a worse story out there."

"Not quite, my point is that there are people with worse stories out there that are finding ways to cope with their pain. You have your own Genin Squad Kakashi and as you said they are similar to your own. Why then wouldn't you want to train them to reach their dreams and ensure they don't end up like your squad did?"

Kakashi sighed as he looked out over the village seeing the wisdom in Natsu's words.

"You're right I have been unfair towards Naruto and Sakura but do you think it's too late to make it up to them?"

"You won't know until you give it a shot will you, Naruto's downstairs with his friends why not check in on him. I know his opinion isn't very high of you at the moment but he isn't the type to hold a grudge if someone is genuinely trying to make amends. As for Sakura well I think someone said something to her because she seems to be rethinking everything she knows. Perhaps as her Sensei you should help her out no?"

"You know you act like an old man at times all full of wisdom," Kakashi said with a small chuckle.

"Well I am over 800 years old so I'd hope some wisdom stuck."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to hearing that but I think I can actually believe it after today. Thanks for the chat."

"If you learn from your mistakes then it'll be worth it, now go on before Naruto decides sneaking out of the hospital is a good idea."

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving a contemplative Natsu to ponder the advice he just gave.

" _ **I think it was worth it Father perhaps the team will finally start to function like one instead of bickering amongst each other.**_ "

"That still depends on Sakura Haruno and what she takes away from the Sand/Sound invasion Aava, she has seen a glimpse of the horrors of war and whoever woke her up to the reality deserves a medal because they may have saved her life. If all three of them grow stronger from this experience and Kakashi actually bothers to try and put his grievances with Naruto aside they may end up being the best team in this village."

" _ **Perhaps this Tsunade would also be able to help didn't Jiraiya say she was a kunoichi that many aspire to be like and look up to?**_ "

"Perhaps but I'll save my judgement for when I meet her, I'll follow the old man's wishes and make her Hokage but beyond that she is a stranger. For now let's focus on getting some rest so I can regain my power I used up during the fight with the Kage and we can deal with all that other crap later."

" _ **Then once you get it back you can start training again to build upon that power but I wanted to present a possible new path for you to train under Father. My power came in handy as a last resort so perhaps you could begin training to use it too?**_ "

"Not a bad idea but we'll need to be careful that element was unlike any I've ever used before so we'll need precautions in place before we use it at all."

" _ **That's fair enough I wouldn't want to see you hurt because I suggested something foolish Father …**_ "

"Of course not Aava," Natsu said softly. "Let's drop this talk of training and head back home for now though I'm feeling rather tired."

With a yawn Natsu slowly made his descent back to the ground and trudged his way back to Yugao's home eager for a good night's rest.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	19. In Search Of A Sannin

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Ok so the new poll is up and running and currently Saber Mordred is winning. There is still heaps of time to vote so if you haven't already please do so!**

 **Alright onto the reviews.**

 **To the guest that is offended I don't know every tiny detail about Naruto and is offended about Neji being able to see the difference between the real Naruto and the Shadow Clone ones you will probably hate this series because Canon means nothing to me hence why this is fanfiction.**

 **I know exactly what the Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan are capable of and for the eyes that are fabled to be so legendary that beings like Kaguya, Toneri and other high tier beings use them I don't buy for a second that they can't and so I chose to simply allow it.**

 **Plus if you hate me slightly changing the Byakugan you'll hate what I'm gonna do t the Eternal Mangekyo later on in the story just saying. My point is as the author I'm gonna change stuff to suit the story I believe that is the whole premise behind fanfiction to create new stories and change things we don't like or don't feel make sense.**

 **CrimsonW0lf – Yes and no mainly because the ending part of Vol I was more of a massive clump of ideas I'd honestly expect it to be ret conned later on down the line when we get that far. Technically he is though if you follow that ending.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Well yeah he was in his early 20's when he came back to Fairy Tail mentally and now I believe he'd be close to if not going on 50 mentally now so I'd hope he'd mature at least a little bit haha!**

 **But yeah it is hard to keep track of his age and his maturity and where he stands defined by age is hard to pinpoint but I have tried to keep his maturation throughout the series consistent with each experience adding to the last and forging his identity without ruining him as a character.**

 **So with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **In Search Of A Sannin**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"So now you know I'm sure you know what to do?"

"Indeed Oni thank you for informing me of Lord Third's wish as successor," ANBU Commander Dragon responded as the two sat in the Commander's office deep beneath the Hokage Tower.

"The moment the old man mentioned his successor I could see the Elders weren't too pleased but I promised him before he passed that I would bring Tsunade back. Jiraiya and I are leaving today to retrieve her and we are taking Naruto with us I hope that won't be an issue?"

"Oh it'll be an issue taking the village Jinchuurki but I didn't hear about it until it was mentioned to me," Dragon said with a slight chuckle. "Just don't let him get into any trouble I think defeating the Sand Village Jinchuuriki is enough for one month."

"Of course oh and I'm taking Neko too."

"Why?"

"Well we're down to only two members with the deaths of Panther and Jaguar leaving just the pair of us. Without a squad we can't do any missions so I figured if we add her to the team that makes a four man squad for the retrieval mission."

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you," Dragon sighed as Natsu shook his head. "Fine you can take her but this isn't an official ANBU task so you are to go as yourselves is that understood?"

"Crystal," Natsu replied. "So I'm curious who exactly is in charge of the village until I bring Tsunade back?"

"It is a joint effort between the Shinobi Council and myself since we are still on Black Alert, it means impending invasion if you don't know."

"Probably a good idea to keep on the highest alert," Natsu nodded in approval as he rose from the chair. "Alright I'm gonna go meet with Neko and we'll be out of the village in an hour, have fun dealing with the old fools."

"Just hurry up and go already," Dragon sighed as Natsu opened a portal and emerged in front of Yugao's home.

Walking inside he could smell something good as he drifted into the kitchen discovering a freshly baked pie sitting on the counter. Looking around to see if Yugao was about he slowly inched towards the pie and was about to place a hand on it when a blade hit him in the back.

"You weren't about to touch my lunch were you Natsu," Yugao asked leaning against a wall with several more blades ready to throw as Natsu shook his head.

"No no I was just … uh, inspecting the pie! Yes inspecting it that's definitely it …"

"Inspecting it for what," she asked as she slowly moved toward him sharpening two blades against each other as Natsu gulped.

"To see if it was … uh POISONED you can't eat that right!"

"You aren't very good at lying Natsu …"

"Because I'm not!"

"You know I made two right?"

"Really," Natsu asked confused. "Why?"

"One for each of us I knew you'd be back from seeing Dragon soon and made us some lunch I just wanted to see what you would do if I just left something to cool on the counter."

Natsu grinned as he scratched the back of his head as Yugao shook her head with a small smile.

"Well at least you made it amusing."

"Now that you've had your amusing fun can you pull the blade out of my back?"

"Of course."

After having the blade ripped from his back the two sat down and ate their pies talking about random things in the village for the next fifteen minutes until Natsu remembered the whole reason he came back.

"Shit I forgot we're supposed to be leaving, Yugao get your stuff!"

"Wait where are we going?"

"To find Tsunade obviously," Natsu replied.

"Did Dragon give me permission to leave?"

"I didn't give him a lot of choice so yeah you have all the permission you need."

"I'll take your word for it but so help me if I get in trouble when we get back …"

"Relax I'm not the type to screw you over Yu so relax," Natsu replied more sincerely as Yugao returned a small smile his way as she went upstairs to pack. "That damn smile again …"

After Yugao returned Natsu opened a portal as the pair arrived at the front gate where they met up with Naruto and Jiraiya who were both waiting patiently. The moment Jiraiya noticed him he slammed his notebook shut as a grin emerged on his face.

"Oho and who is this fine specimen eh Natsu," Jiraiya asked with a lecherous face with Yugao standing firmly behind Natsu.

"Can it perv this is Yugao and I asked her to come along so that way it covers our asses by making this look like an ordinary retrieval mission."

"Because we're taking the village Jinchuuriki yeah yeah I know Dragon was here before and explained everything you don't have to explain it twice," Jiraiya replied. "Well then let's get going we've got several towns to cover where she was last sighted."

"Can't Natsu Sensei just make one of those portals and take us to her," Naruto asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Listen kid this isn't just about retrieving Tsunade alright as things stand it is also a training trip and not just for you either," Natsu sighed as Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I've gotten rusty from not honing my skills like I usually do so I plan on training to get back up to snuff in addition to training you."

"Man seeing you train ought to be interesting," Jiraiya said as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"It will be once you find out who I asked to come help me get back into the swing of things she should emerge sometime soon."

"Oho a she is it," Jiraiya asked slowly drawing his notebook from his pocket only for Natsu to fix him with a cold, blank look.

"If you try any of that perverted crap with her you won't survive Jiraiya she could probably drop you on your ass in but a few blows."

"Wait so she's like you?"

"Yep."

"Oh … so a beautiful Goddess!"

Natsu just sighed shaking his head and ignoring Jiraiya's rambling as the group left the village and began the search for Tsunade of the Sannin.

The group spent the next several hours wandering the forest as they journeyed toward the first town on the list when Jiraiya decided to stop for a break.

"Broken down already Jiraiya," Natsu teased. "Didn't realize you were a frail old timer?"

"Yeah well I want to take a break my feet hurt," Jiraiya shot back as Natsu snorted in amusement.

"So old."

"Go train Naruto or something I've got work to do."

"Writing more of the perv book I take it?"

"I'm writing ART!"

"Sure sure," Natsu teased as he, Naruto and Yugao moved to a clearing. "Right then Naruto how is that arm of yours doing?"

"Uh well apparently its perfectly fine thanks to the fox," Naruto replied as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Right that means you can begin training once more and since you seem to have a base understanding of the Rasengan and the Fox Fire Jutsu as promised you get to learn something new."

"Really so what do I get to learn today," Naruto asked as Natsu let his mind reach out to Kurama.

" _ **I have a jutsu he should learn however it will be interesting to see just how easily he picks it up.**_ "

"Alright send the signs to me so I can give him an idea of what to do."

" _ **Yeah give me a moment these jutsu of mine must be done specifically otherwise the potential backfire could be monstrous,**_ " Kurama replied as the hand signs were sent to his mind.

"All right Naruto here are the signs," Natsu said as Yugao stepped in.

"Wait you just plan on teaching him the hand seals without even getting him to learn what it is first?"

"It's alright Yu this is how we taught him the Fox Fire Jutsu it'll be fine," Natsu replied as he flashed through a series of hand seals. "All right now I want you to do those seals 100 times before I even consider letting you use the jutsu."

"On it Natsu Sensei," Naruto said full of determination as he began flashing through the seals with occasional mistakes.

"See as long as he doesn't actually use the jutsu this really is the most effective way to teach him," Natsu explained. "Naruto is a kid that learns by simply doing rather than all that theory and explanation stuff most kids would go through."

Yugao watched in fascination as Naruto continued going through the hand seals faster and with much more accuracy so much so that she quickly wasn't able to follow his movements.

' _He's a natural he's barely been at it ten minutes and already I'd say he's nearly ready to use the jutsu for real! Just how good is Natsu at teaching?'_

"All right Naruto that's enough," Natsu said as Naruto nodded and got into a meditative position. "Thirty minutes as per usual."

"What's he doing now?"

"Reviewing what he learned making sure there isn't even the slightest chance of a screw-up resulting from his hand signs."

"Wait so he's going back and remembering every movement he made with his hands," Yugao gasped as Natsu nodded. "But that's unheard of!"

"I'm sure there were others who did it before him Jiraiya wasn't too surprised I wouldn't be surprised if he was like that too. Anyway while he's doing that is there any training you want to get done?"

"Me," Yugao asked clearly surprised Natsu even bothered to question her. "Well I suppose I could hone my skill with the blade some more and since you are able to use blades perhaps we could go a few rounds?"

"I'd be more than happy to," Natsu said as he summoned an Ebony Blade to his right hand from thin air much to the shock of Yugao. "This is the blade of my friend who will be coming to help me train later. It is made from Ebony as you probably already noticed I borrowed it off of her when I was fighting the Fire Titan back in my own world and never really bothered to give it back not that she doesn't have like an infinite supply of these."

Drawing her own blade Yugao took a stance but was quickly confused as to why Natsu simply stood there with the sword to his side, coat blowing leftward in the wind.

"Rule one when in a swordfight Yu is that not everyone has a stance, you believe I'm not bothering to defend myself when in actuality this is my stance. Come strike me and find out."

Yugao rushed forward at impressive speeds for a human as she made to strike Natsu from the left only to have her sword blocked by his own as a tremendous weight bore down on her.

"Shit … sorry I'm trying to rein my power in as much as I can I guess I improved a little after my fight with the Kage."

"What was that," Yugao said as the two crossed blades again this time without the weight behind it.

"A number of things that only those who focus on nearly every aspect of combat would know with the first and most important one being my combat presence. You might be wondering what that is and I suppose in your world it is called Killing Intent."

"You were leaking your Killing Intent onto me?"

"Not on purpose you see as a higher being I naturally exude an aura that many find either fear or respect from. God's Aura grants me a Divine Presence which is why the people in the village like me even though I'm new I'm naturally likeable. My Devil's Aura on the other hand exudes the presence of fear and intimidation which is why people who are weak genuinely shit themselves when I glare at them."

"So that means … I'm not weak then?"

"Not by your worlds standards no, you still shied away from the clash though which means you still have work to do but I think I can help you overcome any sort of fear and intimidation, you'll end up better off too if you go up against someone who uses it as a means of trying to claim an easy win."

The two began darting around the field as Yugao tried to land even a single scratch on Natsu but to no avail. The smile Natsu wore the entire time slowly began to annoy her as she began using more and more lethal attacks in an attempt to land even a single hit.

"That's it, **Leaf Style: Dance Of The Crescent Moon!** "

Two Shadow Clones appeared in bursts of smoke around Natsu as all three Yugao's rushed toward Natsu who grinned almost ferally as an exchange of fierce blows occurred. Natsu had dodged most of the strikes but blocked the final one from the main Yugao and to his surprise was sent flying through a tree before regaining his footing.

"Well now that was impressive."

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong Yu?"

"I wanted to land at least one blow on you," she huffed as the Shadow Clones vanished in puffs of smoke. "You kept smiling the whole time it made me feel like you were just toying with me!"

"Not to be cocky or anything but not many people can match me the only reason the first two Kage of your village could was because they bore power from an age that clearly no longer exists in this world. But don't think that means you are weak Yu because you'd have to be someone like the old Perv Sage or something to force me to try."

"Well I suppose when you put it like that …"

"That doesn't mean I can't make you as strong as they are though," Natsu added as Yugao's neck snapped towards him. "Using my Gravity Magic I'm strengthening Naruto physically and helping him increase his overall speed and although I'd have to start you off on a way lower level of Gravity since you don't have the fox to heal your muscles from the strain I could still do that?"

"I'll think about it," Yugao replied unsure if she was willing to submit herself to straining her body in such a manner.

"Best you think on it Gravity training isn't for everyone," Natsu replied as Naruto stood up and began to walk towards him.

"I think I'm ready to give it a shot Natsu Sensei."

"Alright I'll stand over here and I want you to try and hit me with the attack alright," Natsu said as he went and stood on the other side of the clearing.

"Are you gonna be moving around?"

"Nope I'll be standing in this spot."

"All right then Natsu Sensei here I come, **Fire Style: Fox Flame Claw!** "

His right arm became surrounded in a claw like flame as Naruto charged forward toward Natsu who grinned. Yugao was shocked to see Naruto execute the jutsu perfectly on his first try as he jumped into the air and came down at Natsu in a downward slashing motion.

"Nice job," Natsu grinned as he grabbed Naruto's attack halting him in place as he opened his mouth taking a bite out of the flames. "Nice they don't taste like shit this time …"

"Aww come on that's not fair!"

"N-Natsu did you just-!"

"I thought I told you I can eat fire," Natsu replied as he put Naruto down licking his lips in amusement. "Oh well tada I eat fire."

"That's a pretty interesting skill you have there Natsu," Jiraiya said clearly amused by what just occurred. "And not a bad job from you Naruto but now you've got to work to use the jutsu without hand seals THAT is what'll throw your opponents off."

"He's right you know Naruto so that'll be one of the things we'll be training you to do for now," Natsu added as he nodded slowly.

"So what's the other thing?"

Natsu grinned and tossed a wooden sword at him from his requip space hitting him in the face.

"I believe the people of your world call it Kenjutsu you might not believe it to be a skill you need but look at me as an example," Natsu said as he turned to face the trees facing away from the group. "I'm more of a hand to hand type of guy but you never know when you'll come up against a powerful opponent with a blade."

"Like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen," Naruto murmured as Natsu nodded.

"So even if it's a skill you'll never really end up using it's still a nice one to have on hand plus you'd be surprised at how much the art of the sword improves dexterity and hand eye coordination."

"Anyway that's enough of a break we need to hit the road before Tsunade does the same one of my toads said she was in one of the nearby towns so we've gotta hurry," Jiraiya said snapping his notepad shut as the group moved out in search of the Slug Sannin once more.

Again the group walked for several hours until the sun began to slowly vanish signalling the end of the day. By some miracle the group ended up arriving at a hotel along the roadside and decided to get some rooms.

"Sorry we only have two rooms left available so you'll have to share," the woman at the front desk said with an amused grin.

"Oho is that so, well there is only one way to handle this conundrum then isn't there-!"

"I'll take one room with Natsu," Yugao said with a blank look much to Jiraiya's complete and utter disappointment.

"Looks like you miss out again Pervy Sage," Naruto said cheekily eliciting a small giggle from Yugao.

"Oh I see how it is well I'm gonna go do some research for my new book, since we're bunking Naruto take the keys to the room and wait there for me alright," Jiraiya said as he was out the door leaving the three stunned.

"Uh … well then that was-."

"Lord Jiraiya," Yugao sighed. "Come on let's go sort out the rooms then."

Making their way up to the second floor Naruto opened the room on his key with Natsu and Yugao's room right next to it. Opening their room the two walked inside and Natsu had to fight off the urge to laugh.

' _Only one double bed … just like the clique dictates. How will you take this I wonder Yuga-!'_

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Yugao standing there spaced out with blood dripping from her nose as Natsu shook his head.

' _Of course …'_

Deciding to just get things over with he walked inside grabbing her pack off of her as he went and placing it in the corner which brought Yugao back to reality, blushing in embarrassment she darted to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

' _Wonder where the courage from downstairs went?'_

Sighing he flopped onto the bed and sighed wondering how Yugao was going to approach the sleeping arrangements. Naturally the gentlemanly thing to do would be for him to sleep on the floor but he knew Yugao would, albeit with an exaggerated amount of blood loss, suggest they share the bed.

"Reminds me of how Erza and I got started once I returned …"

Eventually Yugao did return dressed in shorts and a t-shirt as she shakily made her way to the bed with the exaggerated blood dripping from her nose as predicted.

"So … I suppose I'll take the floor then?"

"Oh no I couldn't do that to you Natsu," Yugao said her eyes tracing him which began to slightly unnerve him. "We'll just have to share its only fair."

"Right," Natsu said rolling his eyes as he let his clothing fade away to a simple pair of shorts testing to see what Yugao's reaction would be only to find her gone from her position a moment ago and under the covers.

' _And I thought Jiraiya had lewd thoughts Yugao is going nuts!'_

Slowly slipping under the covers Natsu sighed letting his body heat warm the bed which didn't go unnoticed by Yugao who inched closer curiously.

"How are you doing that?"

"I can raise or lower my natural body temperature at will so if you want a certain temperature just let me know."

"No … this will do," Yugao sighed as she slowly closed her eyes with a small smile.

' _This all but confirms it now; Yugao has a crush on me. How should I go about addressing it I wonder …?'_

Eventually Natsu found himself drifting off as his thoughts shifted to various things until a sharp shout ripped through his mind.

" _ **NATSU WAKE UP!**_ "

His eyes shot open as he felt weight on his chest only to see Yugao snuggling up to him most likely for the warmth he was putting off.

" _ **Natsu wake up right now or else Naruto is gonna be kidnapped or killed!**_ "

"Wait what, Kurama what are you on about!"

" _ **Two powerful Shinobi have come for him you need to stop them!**_ "

Natsu grit his teeth as he gently pried Yugao off of him much to her annoyance as her arms began reaching out for him actually making him blush slightly at the cute sight. Quickly though he got back on track as he summoned his combat gear and cloak and walked outside.

"Oh dear it looks like we have a witness …"

"I take it you two are the ones after the brat," Natsu asked calmly as he closed the door to his room.

"We are here for the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki simply hand him over and we will not need to fight."

"Judging by your appearance you are an Uchiha, you on the other hand I don't know but I can tell you're a fishman."

"Heh I feel like I should be offended, the names Kisame Hoshigaki one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen."

"And I am Itachi Uchiha of the Sharingan Eye," Itachi said calmly as Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"I've been wanting to meet you for some time in regards to a few questions I've been thinking of that only you can answer Itachi Uchiha."

"I have no interest in answering questions only to acquire the Nine Tails."

"Who are you anyway I've got no idea," Kisame said his shark like grin still firmly in place.

"Natsu Dragneel," he replied as the pair tensed ever so slightly but it was enough to give Natsu a small smirk. "So you do know of me then, my fame seems to have spread already."

"Tell me do you plan on getting in our way," Itachi asked as Kisame was nodding behind Itachi almost begging him to say yes.

"Well I can't really have you two kidnapping my student now can I, the answer is yes."

"Very well, **Sharingan!** "

"Oho I'm going to enjoy this I can just feel it," Kisame said as he began to pull the bandaged weapon off his back as he began to unravel them.

"We have heard tales of your strength based on the incident in Snow Country so we will not underestimate you."

"Then you are already smarter than 90% of the Leaf Village," Natsu replied as Kisame barked with laughter.

"I like this guy, shame he has to die though!"

' _These two are strong I'm not taking any chances …'_

Natsu's own eyes began to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue garnering a widened grin from Kisame and narrowed eyes from Itachi.

"Careful Kisame we have no idea what his Visual Jutsu is," warned Itachi as Kisame pointed his blade at Natsu.

"Shark skin lusts for your power almost like no other, your chakra must be as strong as a Tailed Beast!"

The three simply stood in the same spot for over five minutes with neither side willing to make the first move. Natsu could see Kisame twitching highlighting that he would inevitably break the fragile stalemate that had occurred.

Moments later Kisame charged forward and took a swipe at Natsu who dodged the blade as it cracked the ground where he previously stood. As he jumped back he saw Itachi performing a set of hand seals.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

Natsu grinned as the entire hallway was engulfed by an inferno of flame, Kisame and Itachi figured Natsu had been consumed until the flames began flying down the hallway. Eventually Natsu could be seen with the flames rushing toward his mouth as he consumed every last ember licking his lips with a grin.

"Now that was a good meal!"

"Man I wasn't expecting that makes though it makes for some great fun now though eh Itachi?"

Natsu vanished putting both men on alert as Kisame was punched in the face and sent flying through the nearby wall sending him out the front as Natsu turned his attention toward Itachi who was making a half ram seal.

" **Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion!** "

"A clone!"

Natsu was sent flying off the balcony moments later as an explosion rocked the area as he landed near Kisame dodging several swings of his sword as he morphed his arm into a blade and the two clashed.

"Well now isn't that an interesting ability but you fell into my trap!"

Natsu gasped as he felt the sword begin to rip energy from him so he disengaged and gained some distance looking on in fascination as the sword gained his Hybrid's Aura.

"What the hell type of power is this!"

"That shouldn't be possible," Natsu gasped in shock. "How did you do that!"

"My sword Shark Skin is able to steal the chakra of others and use it against them in battle though in all my years I've never come across chakra like this …"

' _That sword just absorbed a tiny bit of my aura how the hell can something like that even happen!'_

Crows began to appear behind Kisame as Itachi appeared still with the Sharingan activated as the group had yet another tense stare off. Natsu knew he had to get a hold of that sword but how …

"You pack quite a punch there but don't worry I'll be sure to return it to you in kind," Kisame grinned as he prepared to charge forward.

Summoning his Ebony Blade to his left hand only made Kisame's grin wider as he charged forward and the two clashed sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Knowing you're a swordsman too makes this so much more fun!"

"Well I can't exactly have you swiping any more of my power now can I," Natsu replied as the two began to exchange a series of lightning fast blows before Natsu sent him skidding back with a kick to the chest.

Looking to Itachi Natsu was shocked as his eyes began to change and he found himself hanging by a cross in another dimension.

"Welcome to the Tsukyomi," Itachi said calmly. "Here you will be tortured for 72 hours unless you answer my questions."

"Hmm see this is an interesting technique you have here but you've made one mistake," Natsu said as he suddenly appeared in front of Itachi much to his shock. Those eyes are diluted compared to my own and although you crafted new techniques using them in the end they would never stand fast to the source!"

Naruto rushed forward and engaged Itachi as he began to dash backward leaving slight afterimages as he went and tossing several chakra laced kunai. Natsu easily avoided them as he increased his speed appearing alongside Itachi.

"This is the mindscape Itachi you should know that in here whoever has the stronger eyes will win, what will you do?"

"Who are you!"

"Natsu Dragneel but you already know this," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and the realm changed from that of the Tsukyomi back to Natsu's original mindscape.

Itachi froze as he felt a powerful presence behind him, seeing Natsu's grin he slowly turned around to meet the barred teeth of Aava as she roared at him with the wind sending him flying backward.

"A Dragon … but Dragons are the stuff of mere myth!"

"So many stories are things based on myth and legend Itachi Uchiha like the age old question do Fairies have Tails? But enough of that I have questions for you and they will be answered before I let you leave this place."

For the first time in a long time Itachi was sweating at the predicament he was in, the Leader was right to tell them not to engage this man he is far stronger than any ordinary ninja to shake of the Tsukyomi.

"My first question is this Itachi what was the real reason you killed the Uchiha Clan and don't give me the fabricated story I know it's a lie."

"You realize that the answer is a SSS Rank secret right?"

"Don't care I'm above such restrictions now tell me."

"It seems you wish to know the dark truth then … very well, but could you call of your … Dragon before I begin?"

"Aava leave him be," Natsu said as Aava stopped barring her teeth at Itachi and curled up nearby watching the pair.

"Thank you; now then the first thing you should know is that I'm actually an undercover spy for the village on the orders of the Third Hokage. The night I killed all the Uchiha I was actually ordered to do so by the Third Hokage because they were planning a rebellion against the village."

"So the old man asked you to wipe them out and go rogue?"

"To maintain the fragile peace and balance that was only recently established," Itachi replied calmly. "We were coming off the back of the Third Shinobi War and had the Uchiha Clan succeeded in their uprising there was little doubt that the Hidden Rock or Cloud would have capitalized and commenced an invasion."

"So you were given a choice between destroying your own family or igniting another world war," Natsu sighed as Itachi nodded. "Then why torment your brother leading him to believe you killed them to test yourself?"

Itachi smiled as his mind wandered back to his brother before slowly fading to be replaced with a frown.

"I plan to have Sasuke be the one to kill me," Itachi said slowly. "Currently I am a spy within the ranks of the Akatsuki organization for Lord Jiraiya now that Lord Third has passed but circumstances are leading to me being unfit to continue my duty. I estimate that within two or three years I will no longer be able to fight off the illness that plagues me."

"Yes I can see you have something wrong with your power, your chakra."

"You must not tell Sasuke he must grow strong enough to not just kill me but to avenge the clan; by killing me he clears the Uchiha name."

" Because you aren't able to do so yourself right?"

"Correct, my only wish is that Sasuke grow strong enough to destroy the great evil that is looming on the horizon and every action I take is to ensure his growth."

"Through hatred?"

"One must overcome hate if they are to succeed in the Uchiha Clan, the clan and its cursed eyes revolve around betrayal and hate Natsu if you go to the Uchiha Clan Library you will find records of such littered throughout history. Backstabbing, betrayal, outright murder and conquest all in the name of power."

"So that is the story of every Uchiha yet you believe your little brother can break the cycle?"

"Every Uchiha is obsessed with the organization, obsessed with the clan, obsessed with our lineage. It is a worthless compulsion that enslaves us all and in the end limits our true capabilities. When I took the mission that night I knew it was a gamble to leave Sasuke alive but he was young and naïve of the world and the foolishness of the clan so I made a decision to forge him into what the Hidden Leaf will one day need."

"A weapon?"

"A protector," Itachi corrected. "I know I'm not in a position to ask favours but now that Lord Third is gone the protection over Sasuke too has vanished. If whatever Sasuke wishes to do in order to grow stronger I ask that you allow him to do so even if it means abandoning the village."

"That's a pretty big ask you know?"

"I am aware that Orochimaru seeks Sasuke as his vessel, he lusts for the Sharingan seeing it as the ultimate tool to gain true power. I have little doubt he will come for Sasuke like he came for me."

"Actually he already placed the curse mark onto his shoulder," Natsu replied as Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I see … thank you for informing me of this. Still could you please grant me my request?"

Natsu gazed into the eyes of Itachi studying his strange Sharingan and pondering his request before sighing and nodding his head.

"I won't say I like it however I can tell you aren't lying, well you literally can't lie to me in my own mind but still. I will say this though so you'd better listen good Itachi, I do this for you and you owe me is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, don't take that as me threatening to harm Sasuke aside from being a bit of a spoilt brat he's not the worst kid around. I'm honestly more concerned about him leaving the village and heading off into the unknown should he choose do take such an option."

"I have eyes on him at all times so even if he were to get into trouble it wouldn't be difficult to save him," Itachi said softly.

"Crows?"

"The Crow Summoning Contract yes, I have eyes everywhere thanks to them."

"I see … very well that is all I wanted to know but I'll find you if I need more from you."

"The Akatsuki have taken an interest in you Natsu I should probably let you know," Itachi said quickly as Natsu nodded with a sigh.

"Most organizations do when they hear about me it's nothing new, thanks though for telling me. So for now tell Kisame you have to fall back because I'm far stronger than either of you realized."

"I was planning on doing that anyway should you have released me."

"Good, you aren't as bad as the Leaf make you out to be."

Itachi smiled as they both exited the mindscape with only several seconds having passed and Itachi dropping to one knee clutching his eye as blood began to stream down his face.

"Kisame we're pulling out!"

"What-!"

"He's far stronger than we could have realized we need to pull back!"

Kisame looked between Natsu and Itachi and was about to attack Natsu again only for a familiar voice to ruin things.

"ITACHI!"

Natsu spun around and saw Sasuke with his Sharingan active and a murderous look in his eyes.

"Hello little brother," Itachi said cooly as he rose to his feet. "How's the family … oh right they're dead."

"You bastard I've spent every waking moment training to kill you!"

"It doesn't look like it I was better than you at your age," Itachi replied with a small smirk as Sasuke grit his teeth.

"I'll show you my rage, my hatred!"

Holding out his right arm it became surrounded in blue lightning as Sasuke rushed past Natsu who made no move to stop him.

" **CHIDORI!** "

A loud bang could be heard as the lightning tore through the earth however it clearly didn't hit its target as Itachi held Sasuke's wrist clearly unimpressed.

"Is that the best you could do, you are WEAK!"

Punching Sasuke in the gut he was sent flying into a nearby wall only to be pinned by a series of kunai as Itachi walked slowly towards him.

"Clearly you've learned nothing since I left, perhaps you got over the tragedy I left you with? I'll be sure to rectify that, **Tsukyomi!** "

Sasuke began to scream as Natsu felt conflicted not aiding the young Uchiha who was basically being tortured as Itachi turned to Kisame who still sported his shark like grin.

"We're leaving Kisame, we have a report to make."

"Yeah I suppose but one thing first," Kisame said as he turned toward Natsu. "I'm looking forward to our next meeting as is Shark Skin!"

"Kill you later," Natsu replied as Kisame laughed and vanished in a small geyser of water with Itachi bursting into crows that flew off in all directions.

Natsu sighed as he looked at the shivering and traumatized Sasuke before looking up at the balcony.

"You can come down now Naruto."

"Are you alright Natsu Sensei?"

"I'd be more worried about him," Natsu said as he motioned towards Sasuke which shocked Naruto. "What the hell happened to Sasuke!"

"His brother happened, Sasuke got cocky and Itachi put him in his place."

"Indeed that clearly is the work of Itachi Uchiha," yelled another familiar voice. "My apoligies for arriving late on the scene Natsu I shall do 10 000 push ups using only my thumbs as penance!"

"Its fine Guy no one is dead, still I assume you came for him?"

"Yes I was dispatched to retrieve Sasuke and it seems now we'll need Lady Tsunade more than ever, make sure you and Lord Jiraiya do not fail!"

"We won't Guy," Natsu said as Guy picked up Sasuke and began running back to the Hidden Leaf leaving Naruto and Natsu to reflect on what just occurred.

"Those two guys, Itachi and the shark guy, they were after me weren't they?"

"Yeah they wanted the fox," Natsu replied softly. "They are the reason why you need to grow stronger."

Naruto nodded with a determined look in his eyes as the pair looked at the damage to the hotel and winced.

"So what should we do about all the damage Natsu Sensei?"

"I haven't got a clue I assume the village will cover it considering why the damage was done in the first place. For now just go back into your room and wait for Jiraiya and tell him what happened I'm sure once he gets back we won't be sticking around for long."

Naruto nodded and jumped back up to the second floor and entered his room leaving Natsu alone out the front of the hotel thinking back on his encounter.

' _Itachi Uchiha … what were those eyes of yours I wonder and why were you holding back?'_

Shaking his head Natsu flew up to the second floor and went into his own room eager to get some more rest before the inevitable confrontation with the owners of the hotel to explain why the front of the building itself was trashed and there were craters around the front entrance.

Looking at Yugao's somehow still sleeping form Natsu smiled and decided those problems could wait until later as he removed his combat gear and hopped back into bed as his heat began to warm the bed once again and Yugao unconsciously moved closer to enjoy the warmth.

Indeed the problems of this world could wait for him to have at least one nap he was basically a God after all.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	20. The Slug Princess Tsunade Senju

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Nothing changed in the poll and Mordred is still winning.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Mukuro Kaze – Honestly I think the way Itachi's story went was perfect and I don't want to change that too much just add to it with my own little twist.**

 **ChaosofTime – I was thinking about that today and honestly I have to agree I'm probably gonna go back and change it to Samehada just sounds cooler. I mean I chop and change between the Dub and Sub versions with other stuff so I don't see why I can't change that haha.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – I'd want to say Natsu would've been around 50 when he went up against Achnologia. Erza would be in her early thirties during the Fiore/Alvarez war so when Cynthia was first introduced she would've been in her mid to late 40's.**

 **Time Travel really makes a mess of things doesn't it especially with the amount of times Natsu's been screwed over by it in the series. Also its spelt Tsunade just so you know haha.**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Slug Princess Tsunade Senju**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Look I said I was sorry," Natsu sighed as a pouting Yugao simply turned the other cheek and ignored him much to Jiraiya's amusement. "What are you laughing at old perv Naruto could've been kidnapped if I wasn't able to stop them!"

"But you were and he wasn't so it all worked out didn't it," Jiraiya responded with a grin as Natsu flipped him off.

"And what about you kid how are you holding up?"

"Did you have to beat me up with the stick," Naruto whined sporting fresh welts all over his body.

"You didn't think learning how to use a sword was gonna be easy did you, it'll take years of dedication and practice you know."

"Why can't I just use my usual method though?"

"Like I said earlier that only works because you are memorising a set pattern and performing the jutsu whereas using a sword your opponent could strike from any angle so you need to be good at predicting them and being able to either strike faster or counter appropriately."

"Anyway enough about your training for now Naruto because we're almost at the town Tsunade was last sighted so I want to discuss a few things alright. Tsunade isn't the kind to just do what she's told so she'll need convincing so let me handle the talking alright."

Natsu simply nodded as a town came into view and the group soon found themselves searching the nearest gambling hall for any sign of the Tsunade. Natsu noticed quite a lot of men in black suits walking around and instantly picked that they were in fact some sort of mob.

"Interesting …"

"So you noticed them too," Jiraiya muttered as Natsu nodded. "Apparently Tsunade owes a big debt here so I doubt they'll just let us go bringing her back to the village willingly."

"Any sign of her?"

"None, suppose we should just go get something to eat and continue the search afterward what do you think?"

"Yeah I suppose that couldn't hurt Naruto could use a break he's been working pretty hard," Natsu replied with a small smile as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah he's got as much drive as his father that's for sure."

"I don't like not telling him who his father is you know."

"It's for his own protection Natsu you know that as well as I do, how do you think I feel not telling him when I trained his father."

"True … let's go round up Yugao and Naruto and eat then."

"Right," Jiraiya sighed as the two walked across the street to grab Yugao and Naruto and made their way into one of the nearby restaurants.

The four made their way inside where a loud cheer could be heard that immediately put Jiraiya on alert as he began looking around.

"I don't believe it as if our luck could be this good," he said with a smirk. "Looks like we found her."

"I wasn't aware this was also a gambling house," Natsu commented as the four walked over to the small crowd that was gathered around one of the tables.

The first to notice their approach was a black haired young woman holding a pig of all things that seemed to oink more frequently the closer they got.

"Lady Tsunade …"

"What is it Shizune can't you see I'm on a hot streak here!"

Pointing to the group Tsunade turned and was shocked to see Jiraiya but then her eyes drifted to Naruto and she froze momentarily.

"Hello Tsunade."

"Jiraiya what do you want?"

"Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?"

Tsunade sighed and nodded cleaning the table of her chips as she went over to cash them in leaving the team with Shizune and the pig that kept oinking at Natsu.

"You know that's pretty rude of you."

"I'm sorry," Shizune asked confused as Natsu shook his head.

"I was talking to the pig," Natsu replied as everyone looked at him like he grew a second head.

"You can understand Tonton?"

"Tonton, that the pig's name eh?"

"OINK, oink oink!"

"OI shut it how was I supposed to know your name!"

"What is Tonton saying," Shizune asked as Natsu to the shock of everyone actually blushed.

"Nothing important."

"Oink oink, OINK!"

"Listen if you keep throwing around accusations like that I'll start up the barbecue right here pig," Natsu growled as he lit his arm on fire much to the shock of everyone who didn't know his power.

"OINK OINK!"

"I don't care if you have the best nose this side of the Elemental Nations keep talking that trash and I'll be having roast pork tonight!"

"Are you really arguing with my pig," Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow as Natsu turned his attention towards her.

"Well if he wasn't talking shit I wouldn't have to!"

"Well is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What Tonton said, is it true?"

"Wait … you can understand the pig too?"

"Of course I can Tonton is mine after all," Tsunade said with a smirk. "So is it?"

"I'll tell you in private later," Natsu replied with a slight blush as everyone became curious as to what Natsu was hiding. "Anyway let's get back to the topic at hand shall we."

The group made their way into a corner booth taking seats with Natsu next to Shizune who was holding Tonton. The pig was no longer teasing Natsu and appeared to be sweating bullets as Natsu sent a sinister smirk its way.

"So what do you want from me Jiraiya?"

"I trust you heard about what happened to Sensei?"

"Yeah … he's dead," Tsunade replied softly. "I also heard about the invasion by the Hidden Sand and Sound Villages."

"Listen Tsunade I'm not gonna beat around the bush alright Natsu heard Sensei's final moments and he said something you need to hear," Jiraiya said as her attention turned towards Natsu.

"Did Sensei leave a message for me?"

"Well it's a message and I suppose you could say a job," Natsu said as Tsunade's eyes widened ever so slightly. "He tasked me in making sure you take the seat as Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf."

Tsunade just sat there frozen in shock, Shizune nearly dropped Tonton as she gasped in shock looking at her mentor. There was a tense silence in the air as Natsu and Tsunade simply stared into each other's eyes until Tsunade finally sighed.

"Well I can tell you aren't lying … but the answer is no."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"That isn't a good enough excuse," Natsu replied as Tsunade frowned.

"And just who are you to tell me anything you've got a lot of nerve talking to me like you have the knowledge and life experience necessary to do so!"

"Actually Tsunade he even outstrips Sensei in that regard," Jiraiya said slowly as Tsunade's neck snapped towards him.

"Explain!"

"Well you see-."

"Stop Jiraiya," Natsu said quickly silencing the man. "Are you sure this is Tsunade Senju, student of Hiruzen Sarutobi and granddaughter to Hashirama?"

"Yes this is her I don't get what your implying Natsu?"

"All I see is a coward, a frail and feeble woman refusing to rise to the task set before her. Having crossed fists with Hashirama he'd be disgusted in the way you are IF you are Tsunade."

"HOW DARE YOU," Tsunade roared smashing the table in half with her fist shocking everyone except Natsu and Jiraiya. "HOW DARE YOU CLAIM SUCH IMPOSSIBLE THINGS THERE ISN'T A CHANCE IN HELL YOU COULDVE FOUGHT MY GRANDFATHER!"

"Actually Tsunade he did," Jiraiya said calmly as Tsunade's rage filled eyes turned towards him.

"How!"

"Orochimaru summoned both Lord First and Second and if it wasn't for Natsu the entire village would've probably been wiped out."

"Is this some kind of sick joke!"

"Do you believe Orochimaru to be above such a despicable act?"

Tsunade was about to retort but paused, if anyone was capable of such a despicable act it would have been her former teammate.

"And you aren't lying about that?"

"Tsunade would I honestly lie about something regarding your family?"

"True … but I don't understand how you were able to take on both my Grandfather and his brother it makes no sense the power of those two-!"

"Is legendary," Natsu said cutting her off. "Admittedly I'm rusty as hell and missing a great portion of my power but those two would have killed me if not for Jiraiya sealing them away and so they have my respect. By the way you made sure to seal their tomb properly right?"

"Of course," Jiraiya replied as Natsu nodded in approval.

"Anyway let me present my case for you coming back to the village Tsunade. In the short time I've been in the village the one thing that I've noticed and a lot of the older kunoichi would too is that the next generation are utterly incompetent and useless because there isn't a strong female presence for them to follow."

"They have the Inazuka don't they?"

"She is a clan head what can she demonstrate," Natsu scoffed. By you stepping up into the seat of Hokage you can give the young kunoichi of the village the drive that the current generation simply can't. There is one girl I think her name was Tenten I overheard her conversation with her teammate Rock Lee that you are an inspiration to her. That she looks to your example to grow and become stronger in her own way just think about how much of a boost it would be if you were to actually become Hokage!"

"I'm not a good role model …"

"And Jiraiya is!"

"Hey!"

"Look the kunoichi of this generation don't see the life of a ninja as dangerous they see nothing but a roulette for them to find a husband especially this one girl Sakura Haruno. You are known throughout the village as a legendary ninja the people could really use your hand at leadership unless you'd prefer this tool to do it?"

"I resent that!"

"Why would I go back to that village after all the pain it's caused me, when I asked that they implement my medic programme it was denied on the spot! When I requested that Genin not be sent into the field during wartime that too was denied! Give me an assurance that my requests will be heard this time!"

"I can all but guarantee it, anyone who ignores what you want will be silenced on the spot," Natsu said as he looked Tsunade right in the eyes much to her shock.

"He means it too you know, Sensei said that if he wanted to he could destroy the village and after fighting Lord First and Second I can believe it. Hell he was so smart he got Danzo ousted from the village and now he's a rogue nin!"

"What," Tsunade gasped as she looked at Natsu in confusion. "What in the world are you?"

"You humans would call me a God I suppose but I'm not one that grants wishes or anything like that. I'm just a guy passing through who has taken an interest in mortal affairs, at least that's all I can say unless you become Hokage."

"You think you're some kind of God …"

"I can prove it if you want, want to see stuff that defies all logic in your world?"

"All right go on then."

"Come on outside I think we've damaged enough here," Natsu said as he lead the group outside and into a deserted street. "Alright now tell me can anyone in this world do this?"

Natsu's eyes began to glow as everything seemed to stop for Tsunade and she found herself standing in an open grassy field with no idea where she was.

"This is just a Genjutsu!"

Natsu appeared in front of her in a flash and shook his head as he motioned for her to follow him.

"No it isn't this is my mind Tsunade and I have something I want to show you."

"You want to show me?"

"A memory, come to the vault."

Slowly and hesitantly Tsunade followed Natsu into the large spire like structure as they ascended several flights of stairs only stopping when Natsu began tapping on small crystals humming to himself.

"Ah here it is," Natsu said as he pulled the crystal from its socket. "And there is one other one around here somewhere … up there," Natsu said quickly as he floated up several floors to grab it.

Following Natsu up to the next main floor Tsunade was shocked to find a room with a couch and a small screen that he inserted the crystal.

"Please sit."

"What is this?"

"I want to show you something and I hope it'll make you understand just how important you becoming Hokage truly is."

Tsunade looked at Natsu in confusion as he directed her attention to the screen where a pink haired girl and a blonde haired girl seemed to be fighting in an arena.

"This was the most recent Chunin Exam in the Leaf, a preliminary match. The match was held because far too many Genin made it through the first two tasks and so the numbers needed to be thinned a little."

"And your point?"

"I can see you have suffered loss Tsunade so tell me was it a friend, family or a lover?"

"W-what!"

"I'm no fool Tsunade I can tell you have lost people due to the Leaf it's as plain as day whenever I mention the village. So tell me who did you lose?"

"My younger brother Nawaki, I gave him this necklace that belonged to my Grandfather because he wanted to become the Hokage of the Leaf one day. He was only a dumb Genin at the time but being the supportive big sister I gave him a little hope with the necklace."

"He died didn't he?"

"On the same day, killed by an explosive trap," Tsunade sniffed. "Orochimaru said that his body was so badly mutilated it was beyond recognizable as he gave me back the pendant."

"You sure Orochimaru wasn't the one who-?"

"You are right to suspect him but no he wasn't like that back then," Tsunade sighed. "This was a long time ago but it isn't the only thing that put me on the path to distancing myself from the village. Sometime after I was part of the Konoha Medic Corp where I met a man by the name of Dan Kato. Dan was a Jonin who wanted medic nin to be assigned to every squad which I supported and eventually we began seeing each other."

"He sounded like a good man."

"He was," Tsunade said sadly. "One day he shared his dream of becoming Hokage to me so that he could better protect the people of the village and so like my little brother I gave him my Grandfather's necklace. He died of blood loss not long after leaving behind his niece, that's Shizune by the way."

"So you retired to look after Shizune then?"

"Yes but that isn't all for you see after failing to save Dan I-I became afraid of blood which is the main thing that prompted me to retire."

"I see that is understandable but it also makes things difficult for you I would imagine, a medic who is afraid of blood."

"Hang on why am I telling you any of this," Tsunade asked not overly angry but somewhat confused.

"My mindscape due to my unique power is a place of balance, neither of us can lie to the other here and we are more compelled to speak freely here. I didn't bring you here to spill every last dirty secret you have though Tsunade because having what you just told me fresh in your mind how would you feel about this type of conduct being the standard a kunoichi can expect?"

Looking at the screen Tsunade was appalled as Sakura and Ino fought more like bickering schoolgirls having a catfight rather than shinobi as they bit, scratched and pulled each other's hair.

"This can't be the standard … Sensei wouldn't allow this!"

"Hiruzen was old, feeble and weak Tsunade and I don't say that to discredit the man he simply was far too old to do his job with everything he had. The Civilian Council have managed to gain influence and are the ones mostly responsible for the mess you just saw."

"But why would Sensei choose me?"

"Because he knew you were the right person for the job Tsunade I personally believe that the village needs someone who will put their foot down and I can see you are the right one for the job with just a glance and Jiraiya feels the same."

"But I can't I fear blood, what Kage will garner respect with a fear like that?"

"Tell me Tsunade is it the thought of blood itself you fear or the blood of the man who died in your arms that you see whenever you see the blood," Natsu asked softly as Tsunade paused.

"What are you saying?"

"I believe it isn't blood itself you fear but every time you see blood you are reminded of Dan and Nawaki, reminded of the failure each time."

"I …"

"I could fix that for you; remove it from your mind however you won't learn that way. In order to truly grow you must overcome this weakness yourself and conquer your inner demons."

"Why do you care so much, why go through all this trouble just for me?"

"Because I am honouring the old man's last wishes, though I only knew him a short time he was a reminder of my own past and of a man who I considered my own Grandfather. If he believed in you enough to beg me to make you Hokage on his deathbed then I'll do all I can to fulfil his final wish."

"Show me this other memory you wanted to show me," Tsunade sighed. "I need a drink."

Natsu nodded as he motioned for the other crystal to enter the screen as Tsunade watched the death of her own Sensei through Natsu's eyes shocked when she saw Death herself and that Natsu could actually make requests of her. By the end of Hiruzen's speech she could feel a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"You should know something and … well I don't know how Jiraiya will take it but Orochimaru came and saw me before you lot did."

"And what did he say?"

"He requested that if I fix his arms for him that he'll bring back Dan and Nawaki for me," Tsunade muttered as Natsu frowned.

"You realize the only way he'd bring them back is with the Impure World Reincarnation Technique right?"

"Could you promise me that, could you bet your life that the only way to bring them back would be through that technique?"

"My life would be in your hands," Natsu said as the two stared into each other's eyes for several moments.

"I see … can we please go back to the real world I have some thinking to do."

"Did I prove to you that I'm basically a God though?"

"You can call in favours with Death I think you qualify," Tsunade replied with a small smile.

"Alright then back we go," Natsu said as the two were suddenly back in the deserted street with Tsunade shaking her head.

"All right I believe you now I have to think on a few things, look after Shizune while I'm gone please."

"Will do," Natsu said as Jiraiya looked between the pair.

"Did I miss something here?"

"Yeah Tsunade and I had a chat and I gave her an idea about the state of Konoha at the moment and … well I showed her Hiruzen's death and his final words."

"Ah …"

"Just leave her be she has an important decision to make," Natsu said softly as Tsunade walked away from the group. "Your name is Shizune right?"

"Y-yes!"

"If Tsunade accepts the Hokage position she will need your support more than ever you realize this right?"

"Where Lady Tsunade goes I have always followed it's always been that way, if she becomes Hokage then I'll return to the village with her."

"Good," Natsu replied as he turned his attention towards Naruto. "Alright you time for more sword training."

"WHAT, my whole body still hurts though!"

"No pain no gain Naruto we've discussed this," Natsu said as he summoned a stick from his requip space as Naruto quickly drew the one at his side.

"He's right you know Naruto that's how I got to be so great," Jiraiya said with a grin as Naruto blocked a strike from Natsu before being kicked into a wall.

"Come on keep that guard up!"

Naruto shivered knowing he was in for a brutal training session, at least there were good medic nin nearby this time.

Several hours later the group was gathered at a hotel with Shizune tending to Naruto's wounds he'd suffered through training much to the blonde's annoyance.

"Damn Natsu Sensei doesn't he know how hard he hits!"

"I will admit he does train you pretty hard but I'm sure he knows you can handle it," Shizune said softly as Naruto winced.

"Maybe …"

"Come on Naruto Natsu was able to trade blows with Lord First and Second I doubt he was hitting you with all his might," Yugao said with a slight hint of amusement in her voice.

"Where are Natsu and Lord Jiraiya anyway its almost morning and they haven't returned," Shizune asked looking out the window as Yugao shrugged.

"Probably out doing some reconnaissance with Jiraiya then again if I know Natsu he'll cause some trouble."

In reality however Natsu and Jiraiya were currently on the outskirts of town following Tsunade who seemed to be rather nervous about something.

"Are you sure she's going to Orochimaru?"

"She told me that Orochimaru offered her a deal, fix his arms and he'll revive Dan Kato and Nawaki Senju."

"What, that bastard," Jiraiya hissed. "The only way he'd be able to do it is by using the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu!"

"I'm worried snakeface will try something when she rejects his offer I have little doubt she'd reject it," Natsu said with a frown.

"What do you base that on?"

"I read her emotions when I brought her into my mindscape, she was conflicted until I brought her into the mindscape and once I spoke to her I felt a shift. That doesn't mean she'll accept the position of Hokage but she most definitely won't help Orochimaru."

Jiraiya remained silent as the two followed Tsunade to a clearing overlooked by a ruined castle nearby. To Natsu's annoyance Orochimaru was there along with the kid from the Chunin Exams that rubbed him the wrong way Kabuto.

"So Tsunade have you come to a decision kukukuku," Orochimaru asked as Tsunade grit her teeth.

"As much as I want them back, to see my little brother and Dan again I will NOT let you defile them with that disgusting jutsu Orochimaru!"

"So you know," Kabuto chuckled in amusement.

"Well now isn't this a shame and here I thought we all could have come out winners kukuku, still if I cannot have your medical expertise then the Hidden Leaf shouldn't either!"

"Sensei gave his life so you would be forever barred from using jutsu with your hands I would sooner die than let his sacrifice go to waste!"

"That can be arranged Tsunade, Kabuto if you would …"

"Of course Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said with a grin as he pulled out a bag of blood and ripped it open using a kunai as some of the contents splashed onto Tsunade freezing her in place.

"Kukukuku it seems you still have yet to overcome your fear of blood Tsunade but I thank you for giving me a useful tool against you."

Kabuto's hand became surrounded in chakra that looked like a blade as he moved to end Tsunade then and there. Tsunade didn't even respond as the sound of Kabuto being sent flying backward was heard.

"So it's you …"

"Every time I see you snakeface you disgust me more and more you know that. And you Kabuto disgust me for running to this piece of filth!"

"N-Natsu," Tsunade stuttered as she shivered slightly. "Why are you here?"

"We knew Orochimaru wouldn't play fair Tsunade so we figured why should you," Jiraiya said with a glare directed toward Orochimaru.

"Well now would you look at this it's a Sannin reunion haven't we all aged wonderfully kukukuku."

"We all aged terribly Orochimaru and you know it," Jiraiya growled as he and the snake stood opposite each other. "Natsu get Tsunade out of here I'll deal with the snake!"

Natsu didn't even argue as he picked up Tsunade much to her shock and was about to run only to be forced to dodge Kabuto's chakra blade.

"Sorry but Tsunade has to die!"

"You are so lucky I have a handicap or I'd break your little neck for this," Natsu growled only to receive a smirk. "Hold on Tsunade!"

Inside her mind Tsunade was still processing what was going on, here she was being carried around by a man she barely knew who was defending her from some brat. It dawned on her just how pathetic she truly was as some brat was causing her trouble as she felt herself being jerked around due to the speed Natsu was moving at.

"Oi Kurama are you awake?"

" _ **Hmm?**_ "

"Could use the brats help here."

" _ **Why would you need help?**_ "

"I've got a pretty big handicap right now," Natsu sighed as he sent a mental image of his current predicament. "Plus I think Naruto would be a perfect opponent for this little shit!"

" _ **He's on his way.**_ "

Natsu grinned as he continued to avoid the chakra blades ensuring that the out of it Tsunade wasn't harmed. After spending a few minutes dodging his grip on the Sannin began to lessen thanks to all the erratic movements and he dropped her.

Tsunade tumbled to the ground as Kabuto loomed over her with a grin.

"This is it, goodbye Tsunade of the Sannin!"

" **Rasengan!** "

From the bushes was a massive explosion as Naruto flew out of the tree line with blinding speed landing the sphere of chakra right into Kabuto's back much to the shock of Tsunade and amusement of Natsu.

"About time you got here brat."

"Why didn't you just use your legs to kill this guy Natsu Sensei?"

"And leave you without an opponent?"

Yugao and Shizune landed next to Natsu and were about to attack Kabuto only to be halted by Natsu.

"Leave him be this is Naruto's fight!"

"Are you certain Naruto can win," Yugao asked uncertain as Natsu nodded.

"I hope you're watching this Tsunade because this kid plans on becoming Hokage one day," Natsu said to the still dazed Tsunade who flinched at his words.

"Natsu do you even understand what saying that to Lady Tsunade means!"

"I understand perfectly Shizune however she cannot continue on the way she is now, Tsunade must face her fears or be consumed by them!"

"You are the Genin who managed to take out Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You're damn right I am you filthy traitor!"

"Oh my heart," Kabuto said with a grin as he slowly got to his feet bleeding from the back where the Rasengan had made impact. "I feel so bad now perhaps I should just surrender?"

"Shut it I'm not in the mood for games!"

"Indeed," Kabuto said with a grin as he reformed his chakra blades. "Let's see what you can do Naruto Uzumaki."

" _ **Kit watch out for those chakra blades,**_ " Kurama hummed. " _ **Judging by the edges this guy is a trained medic nin and would use those to sever precise points in both your body and chakra network. This won't be like any other opponent you've faced one hit and you'll be damaged for a considerable time and I can't repair such injuries that fast as you are now!**_ "

"Got it Kurama," Naruto said as he summoned two Shadow Clones and drew a kunai.

Naruto darted forward with the clones at his side with speed surprising Kabuto as his eyes began to turn a faint red colour.

"So you can use a bit of the fox's power eh … it won't make much of a difference in the end!"

Kabuto rushed forwards and attempted to land a blow on Naruto however one of the clones helped Naruto jump into the air as another poofed into existence behind Kabuto moving to stab him with a Kunai.

"Not bad but still predictable," Kabuto sneered as he sliced the clone in half and blocked the real Naruto's kunai.

"Yeah well how's this for predictable!"

The Naruto Kabuto thought was real began to expand much to Kabuto's shock as he began to leap backwards.

"An explosive clone!"

" **Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!** "

"What-!"

Kabuto had no chance to dodge as the clone exploded and the real Naruto fired nine powerful torrents of flame directly where he was dodging. An explosion went off followed by a pained cry from Kabuto as he rolled out of the inferno on fire.

"Uzumaki!"

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki traitor and don't you forget it," Naruto shouted as he punched Kabuto in the face with a Devil's Aura laced punch sending him flying back several feet.

Natsu was grinning as Naruto trashed his opponent much to the shock of everyone present, looking toward Tsunade he could see his plan was taking effect as her eyes gazed unblinkingly at his fight.

"Damn you Uzumaki you just got lucky," Kabuto growled as he healed his wounds using a healing jutsu. "This time I don't plan on holding back!"

"Heh that's fine by me," Naruto said with a grin as he went through a series of hand seals and blew flame on his arm. " **Fire Style: Fox Flame Claw!** "

"What type of technique is that," Shizune gasped as Natsu watched in anticipation as both Naruto and Kabuto rushed towards each other.

Naruto's claw met Kabuto's chakra scalpel and Kabuto was shocked to find his scalpel wouldn't cut right through Naruto's attack.

"That's right you can't cut your way through this traitor, you're through!"

Rushing forward Naruto slashed Kabuto across the face as he was sent flying into a nearby tree knocking it down due to the force. With a grin Naruto turned toward Natsu who gave him a thumbs up indicating a job well done as he began to celebrate his victory.

"All right that'll teach him to join the snake bastard!"

Tsunade was stunned as she slowly rose to her feet; this kid just destroyed his opponent with ease despite the clear difference in experience between them. Looking at Natsu she noticed he was already staring at her with a question clearly in his eyes intended only for her.

"So this is what you wanted me to see was it?"

"Do you understand now Tsunade why you must become Fifth Hokage?"

Looking back she saw Naruto grinning only for several cuts on his arm to appear from nowhere as his arm began bleeding quite severely.

"His Fox Flame Claw was able to clash with Kabuto's chakra scalpel but the after-effects took a little longer because of the fox," Natsu explained as Naruto dropped to one knee clutching his arm in pain.

"My arm what the hell-!"

"You dumb brat do you even think!"

Naruto winced as he looked up to see Tsunade standing before him as she knelt down to examine his arm. It was clear that the fear of blood remained however she pushed all that aside due to the severe amount of blood that was pouring from the wounds.

"What do they teach you kids at the Academy these days nothing can match the chakra scalpel it's designed for being able to cut through nearly anything precisely!"

"The kids don't learn anything about Medical Ninjutsu at the Academy Lady Tsunade in fact there has been a decline of medic nin in the village ever since your departure," Yugao answered for Naruto.

"They don't teach you anything?"

"Well even if they did Naruto wouldn't have learned anything because the civilian Council opted to keep Naruto isolated and ensured he learned next to nothing."

"Looking down at Naruto who seemed to be in pain but otherwise retaining a foxy grin she sighed and shook her head.

"I see …"

"His dream is to become Hokage Tsunade isn't that right Naruto, tell her why," Natsu said as Naruto winced from his wounds being slowly repaired.

"Well you see I want to protect everyone in the village but not just the ones you see, I want to protect those who are forgotten and those who can't protect themselves. I want to make sure no one ever has to live a life like mine ever again and do my part to bring true peace to the shinobi world!"

Tsunade looked into the eyes of Naruto and saw nothing but pure determination and a drive she hadn't seen in a long time, not since Dan died.

"He needs a good role model to learn from Tsunade and with the knowledge and experience you possess I'm sure you could help make his dream a reality."

"If- let's say I decide to accept," Tsunade said slowly. "Can I make a few requests?"

"Name them," Natsu said despite Yugao's protests.

"Firstly I want assurances that my medic programme will be implemented and that YOU specifically will back me in front of the Council."

"Done."

"Natsu you can't just make promises like that," Yugao hissed as Natsu motioned for her to be silent.

"You forget Yu who I am," Natsu said with a grin. "After what I did during the Sand/Sound invasion my voice will carry tremendous weight as will Jiraiya's because he will no doubt support Tsunade as well."

"Well … ok I suppose that is a fair point."

"Ok Tsunade name your next request."

"Secondly I want to know exactly what you are and why Naruto can use the Nine Tails Chakra because I know exactly what that aura he was surrounded in was."

"The old man left notes at my request so when you become Hokage you'll be privy to those."

"Alright then thirdly I want you to help me get back into form I haven't been active in a long time and the Hokage can't be seen as weak."

"Done."

"Finally I want an assurance that you will at least listen to me if I ask you to do something."

"That … I can't promise that specifically though I will give you the same deal I gave Hiruzen. For the most part I will heed to your orders however if they conflict with my own personal morals or I see you heading down a dark path I won't hesitate to stop it at the head. I can't explain specifically why but once you read Hiruzen's notes you will understand why I'm telling you this."

"Listen to him Tsunade," Jiraiya said as he hobbled over towards the group with several cuts on him.

"Where did Orochimaru go?"

"He saw Kabuto lose and fled, you'll notice Kabuto isn't where you left him either," Jiraiya sighed.

"Why should I listen to Natsu?"

"Because he is someone of great power and far older than any of us, Sensei knew the truth but wouldn't tell me a great deal only that Natsu and the Nine Tails are a part of some higher realm and Natsu was sent here to see where he went by his superiors."

"And I can't find out more unless I become Hokage?"

"I'll tell you the full story once you do," Natsu replied as Tsunade sighed.

"Fine but you're buying the first round then," she sighed as Natsu grinned helping her to her feet.

"I suppose that's a fair trade, so how's Naruto's arm?"

"Well I've sealed the wounds and I assume the fox will fix the rest," Tsunade replied as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah he will however on the topic of injured people there is one kid I want you to see when we get back. His name is Rock Lee and I want you to save that kid's arm and leg."

"What happened to him?"

"He opened like five of the Eight Gates," Natsu said casually as Tsunade frowned.

"Did Might Guy teach him how to do that?"

"Yeah."

Cracking her knuckles Jiraiya unconsciously took a step back as Tsunade grinned.

"Well then after I have a look at the patient I'll have to beat a little sense into one of my Jonin now won't I …"

"Hey Granny Tsunade," Naruto said as Tsunade's neck snapped towards Naruto preparing to smack him over the head for his remark only to pause seeing Naruto's fist extended out towards her.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll do your best as Hokage and leave me a village for when it's my turn."

Looking into his eyes that same fire was back and Tsunade understood why he was the way he was as she remembered back to when she first met Hiruzen.

" _The Hokage must carry on the Will of Fire and lead the future generation on the right path._ "

"Disrespectful brat of course I will," Tsunade scoffed as she bumped fists with the blonde before taking off her pendant and putting it around his neck. "This belonged to my Grandfather Hashirama Senju I hope you know who he is?"

"The First Hokage," Naruto said breathlessly as he looked at the pendant in awe.

"I give you this in the hopes you'll achieve your dream Naruto and become a Hokage the village can be proud of, after my glorious reign of course."

"Thanks Granny Tsunade I promise I'll look after it with my life!"

"Ok don't go that far-!"

"He doesn't get many gifts Tsunade it's just his way of saying he'll take care of it," Jiraiya said quickly as Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"Hey brat why do you keep calling me Granny anyway you don't know how old I am?"

"I can see through the Genjutsu you know and I bet Natsu Sensei can too, our eyes are immune to them. Don't really know why you want to hide yourself though a few wrinkles never hurt anyone and you still look pretty enough- OW!"

"You damn brat stop saying such things so casually," Tsunade roared as Naruto rolled around on the floor having been punched on top of the head by her iron fist.

"Damn it you crazy bag!"

"What was that!"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh as Tsunade chased Naruto around the field with a smile on her face. If the village was going to be full of humour like this he might just start to enjoy himself a little more.

 **So yes I skipped the whole Sannin fight thing because I plan on doing it later on down the line after the timeskip but I'm not telling anything more. So I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	21. The Fifth Hokage Rises

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Poll is still the same with Mordred winning.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **DarkFireCat5241999 – I'd probably class Estarossa the same way I class Rodin from Bayonetta in my verse as simply a fallen angel so basically just really OP Devil's Aura.**

 **Also to the guest with the colourful review who seems intent on sticking around you realize that every time you make one of these rants expecting me to care about your uneducated opinion it only makes you looks silly especially since you don't even know how to spell or properly construct a sentence.**

 **So in order to amuse myself every time you leave one of these rants telling me you seek my death or whatever for doing something I'm just gonna do it because its funny. So everyone thanks to good old guest here Sasuke will be getting a free pass to leave the village and won't be dying EOS like a planned so congratulations guest I'm sure you are proud of yourself haha!**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Fifth Hokage Rises**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Whoa are all these people really here to greet us Pervy Sage," Naruto asked curiously as the team walked through the front gates of Konoha.

"Well technically they're here to meet the Fifth Hokage but yeah I suppose we count too," he replied with a grin.

Natsu and Yugao were in the back taking the walk rather slowly; having retrieved Tsunade and placing a new Hokage in charge they would no doubt be going back to work soon.

"You know even though you didn't bother waking me up to fight Itachi and Kisame that wasn't such a bad break."

"Well I was gonna wake you but you kept reaching out trying to hug me and I decided to let you sleep Yu," Natsu teased earning him a playful smack on the arm.

"You really want to push my buttons don't you?"

"Well occasionally its fun but for now I'm just being honest. I wasn't able to wake you up because the sight was too damn adorable."

"S-shut up Natsu!"

"Ok but I stand by my statement," Natsu said with a grin as the group arrived at the foot of the Hokage Tower where the seemingly annoyed elders stood.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade on behalf of the Hidden Leaf we welcome you back after a long journey," Koharu said clearly annoyed by her presence as Tsunade smirked.

"Good to be back and taking up the position of Hokage after all we wouldn't want someone like Danzo in charge of the Leaf."

Homura scowled as Natsu burst into laughter on the spot not even caring as both the elders glared at him. Tsunade had to suppress her own laughter as she strolled into the building with the group in tow as they entered the office.

"So this is the place I'm gonna spend my foreseeable future eh?"

Walking behind the desk Tsunade sat down as everyone before her save Natsu stood at attention awaiting her orders.

"Right then I suppose before we do anything you lot need to be paid for retrieving me so I'll find and have the necessary slips filled out for you. It might take a little while since I don't know where anything is around here but you'll all get paid."

"Tsunade let me be the first to say congratulations on making Hokage," Jiraiya said with a smile as Tsunade nodded.

"I can see my work is gonna be cut out for me from day one what with the state of the village and all so I'm probably going to want to kill you by the end of the week Jiraiya so you should save the congratulations. Now then everyone except for Natsu is dismissed for now."

Jiraiya and Naruto exited through the window much to Tsunade's annoyance whilst Shizune and Yugao left through the door closing it behind them as Natsu sat down opposite Tsunade.

"Bottom draw underneath the Make Out books," Natsu said not breaking eye contact with the blonde as she found a small scroll sealed by Hiruzen himself.

Opening the scroll Tsunade began to read in silence with Natsu content to watch her reactions. The further down the scroll she got the more the frown deepened until she finally finished placing the scroll on her desk with a sigh.

"I understand why you didn't tell me anything now," Tsunade said slowly as she leant back in her chair. "I'm still struggling to comprehend that you and the Kyuubi are the same though."

"Well technically I'm his boss because I have a higher position than he does I just don't go rubbing it in his face," Natsu replied. "Training Naruto to perform Kurama's position is the best option I have available to me that doesn't involve ripping him from the kid which would kill him."

"I'm surprised given what you are you'd even consider such an option?"

"Despite what I may be now I was once a mere mortal human being however my first death drove my older brother to lengths most wouldn't go to. The result was he made me the strongest Demon in my world and I was given the position of an Arch Demon and made a Devil."

"A Devil you say … continue."

"A lot of things happened but suffice to say I died again not long afterward and the foolishness of the Dragon God who decided putting some of his power into me birthed the Second Hybrid unto creation, well the second true one."

"And that gives you not only a unique position but a unique perspective as well correct?"

"I'd like to think so but I will admit occasionally I let my power and status get to my head a little, the most recent incident against your Grandfather and his brother reminded me that I'm far from perfect."

"So in other words you have your humanity still," Tsunade said with a smile as Natsu chuckled in agreement.

"Yes I'd like to think so, anyway now that you know my reason for being here are you opposed to letting me continue?"

"Not really but teach the brat a little intelligence for when he's in battle would you I mean really clashing with a chakra scalpel …"

"Right I was planning on doing that anyway with Jiraiya which brings me to a few things I wanted to discuss with you now that you are the new Hokage."

"I assume this is in regards to the thing you and Jiraiya are planning on doing?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "The state of this world is off because the fox hasn't been able to do his job and so I've got little choice but to do it for him which leaves me with a problem."

"Who will help train Naruto right?"

"Precisely which is why I thought about taking on Jiraiya's tasks and having him help Naruto, my friend Seilah should wake any day now and with her help these tasks of his shouldn't be an issue."

"That could work I suppose but why would you place so much trust in Jiraiya?"

"Because he taught the kid's father," Natsu replied as Tsunade nodded. "I know that he's his Godfather and Naruto needs him much more than he needs me, the kid knows nothing about himself and I think Jiraiya would be perfect to reveal the truth to him."

"And what of Yugao?"

Natsu stiffened slightly as Tsunade smirked.

"What about her?"

"Where does she factor into this plan of yours?"

"I don't want her to be involved in what I have to do," Natsu said avoiding Tsunade's gaze.

"And why not she's a capable ninja?"

"I know she is but no one I've met in this world truly has the power necessary to combat the threats I'm talking about, you've heard of the incident in the Land of Snow?"

"That was you!"

"I fought a being known as the Ice Titan and despite holding an elemental advantage over it I was still forced to use an ability that destroyed the entire capital and the surrounding mountain range."

"So what you're telling me is that there are threats as powerful as the Tailed Beasts out there and you must face them?"

"It isn't just about the Titans because they do need to be stopped wherever they are found but there are other problems such as this Akatsuki organization and another group known as the Otsutsuki Sect. On top of that timelines are crashing into each other bringing in beings that shouldn't exist in this world and they all converge on me because I am the fault line, being with me is dangerous."

"Tell me what do you think of Yugao Natsu?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me," Tsunade sighed. "Do I need to bring up what Tonton could smell?"

"Look that wasn't her fault alright-!"

"You realize arguing with me about a woman's sexual arousal isn't going to go well for you right I'm the best medic nin in the world and a woman."

"Look," Natsu sighed. "I won't lie I have feelings for her alright and I know for certain she has feelings about me but what do you want me to do I can't put her life in danger because that's all I would be doing dragging her into my mess!"

"You know the history of Yugao Uzuki don't you, how she was taken by Danzo from the orphanage at age three and turned into a mindless weapon? How Sensei managed to break Danzo's hold over her enough so that she became his unwavering blade?"

"Yes I've heard the tale its half the reason why I wanted to kill Danzo."

"Then you should know that you are the first Yugao has ever shown interest in romantically, she has friends I would assume but I doubt she truly understands what is happening to her Natsu."

"She's have some idea surely …"

"Think about it from her perspective Natsu, some man has come in and he's kind, funny, charming all the things she likes about a person and he constantly hangs around her treating her as an equal even though she knows she is the furthest thing from. Now imagine when one day her heart beats in her chest just by looking at you and she finds herself wanting nothing more than to be by your side because there is a feeling in her chest that brings her nothing but joy?"

"…"

"Yugao may be a woman Natsu but she isn't like most women, she was a mindless weapon turned into a woman who now has no idea why a pink haired idiot makes her heart flutter."

"If Yugao ended up with me Tsunade she would end up dead or I would end up vanishing one day," Natsu sighed. "My life is one of tragedy where everything I hold dear is destroyed or ripped away from me I-I don't want that to happen to her as well."

Tsunade could see the years in his eyes at that moment as Natsu leant forward in the chair with his eyes clearly seeing something else aside from her.

"My former wife and child could attest to my abandonment of them … I can never see them or else time itself will collapse and destroy everything. Knowing my luck Tsunade a similar fate would inevitably await Yugao because that is my life, death, destruction and heartache right from the day I died for the first time."

"But don't you think Yugao at least deserves a chance Natsu," Tsunade said softly after a moments silence. "Doesn't she get a chance to decide if she wants to take the risks or are you going to shelter her and baby her making her feel like less of a woman?"

"Oh yeah sure I'll just walk up to her and say hey we can date but don't feel bad if you wind up dead or I get forcibly removed from the world because of bullshit!"

"Natsu we all play the game of life and it isn't easy, just the other day you showed me a way out of my downward spiral and now I'm doing the same for you. At least give Yugao a chance to decide for herself what she wants after all a relationship should be about joint decisions not one overruling the other."

"We aren't in a relationship Tsunade we're … friends."

"She seems to get pretty excited over you for being a friend," Tsunade teased as Natsu had the decency to blush.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're as dirty as Jiraiya?"

"I have no shame to admit it," Tsunade shrugged as a smirk appeared on her face. "In private."

"Look I just don't know if I should pursue something with Yugao alright, Hiruzen did suggest I consider it at the very least but then again he didn't have a walking dinner picking up scents!"

"Well if you don't want to pursue a relationship then why not just have a little fun together?"

"I'm not like that," Natsu said firmly. "My Dragon instincts wouldn't allow it."

"You're part Dragon too?"

"Raised by a Dragon and eventually had him sealed inside of me for who knows how many years I often forget," Natsu sighed. "Dragons are proud, noble and incredibly stubborn. Fiercely loyal to our mates however I'm already an exception to the rule."

"How so?"

"Normally a Dragon or Dragon Slayer chooses a mate and marks them and that is their chosen mate for life," Natsu explained. "But somewhere along the line I think the former Dragon God Xicor changed something within me, I can't simply go wild like a beast but I can pursue more than one mate."

"And you feel a pull towards Yugao so doesn't that mean she would be a candidate?"

"It does however that doesn't mean I have to accept it," Natsu replied with a frown. "I've come to care for her but you need to understand that in turn it fills me with a primal desire to protect her in an almost possessive way."

"Like the tales where Dragons protect the cave full of treasure?"

"Yeah I suppose that would be an accurate way of describing it however there is much more meaning behind it."

"Well then perhaps you would be better off taking her with you then remember she is a shinobi of this village and she could end up dying in the line of duty at any time."

"Is that a threat," Natsu growled as Tsunade to her credit only began to sweat slightly as the temperature increased in the room.

"Of course not rather it is simple fact; look at the Sand/Sound invasion as a prime example of things just happening. If you really are concerned with her safety that much then you should keep her close is all I'm saying."

"I'll think about it," Natsu grumbled as Tsunade smiled just enough that it irritated Natsu into looking away from her. "We have more to discuss anyway so let's move on!"

"Indeed the state of the village is pretty poor-."

"No I wasn't referring to that," Natsu sighed as he walked over to the desk and pulled out several sheets of paper. "These are the successful Genin that have been recommended to move up to Chunin but you want to know what pisses me off about it?"

"What?"

"Naruto isn't on there," Natsu growled as he stalked back to his seat. "He along with the three you see there took out the One Tails by themselves because Jiraiya and I were occupied elsewhere and Naruto was the one to not only land several serious blows but the bloody decisive one from what I've seen and he gets kept back by that scum!"

"The Council you mean?"

"I'm warning you now Tsunade if that trash doesn't get pulled into line I'll do it myself," Natsu said darkly. "I've taken out Governments that run countries before this trash wouldn't even rank a hundredth of the way up on it!"

"Relax I'll make sure he gets through but having you stand behind me acting all big and scary is probably a good idea."

"Done, the other three deserve it and yes I'm giving the Uchiha praise even though I talked shit about him on the way back. Honestly he's not that bad he just has a stick up his ass that isn't going away anytime soon."

"No doubt thanks to the lovely Council I'm assuming?"

"I'd ask someone else about that I haven't been here long enough to solely place the blame on them it'd be an accusation without proof. I would assume this meeting will be called in the next hour or so to officially make you Hokage so until then I suppose we should get to know each other a little better since we'll be working together for the foreseeable future."

Summoning a bottle from thin air followed by two cups Natsu poured Tsunade a drink with his usual smile in place once more.

"Who said you can't turn up to your coronation a little drunk eh?"

"Is that sake?"

"Yeah I've heard that in your world people often exchange cups of sake to strengthen the bonds of friendship among other things and I'd rather be friends than enemies you know."

"I think I can get behind that," Tsunade said with a smirk as the two raised their cups before downing them in one go just as Shizune walked in.

"What are you two doing!"

"Having some sake Shizune you want some," Natsu asked cheerfully before being smacked over the head.

"Lady Tsunade has to be in front of the Council within the hour and you two are in here drinking!"

Grabbing the bottle from the table Shizune poured it out the window as Tsunade let out a pained cry just as Natsu sat back up.

"NO I PAID LIKE 120 RYO FOR THAT!"

"Well you should've thought about that before you tried to get Lady Tsunade drunk!"

"I was not!"

"Tossing the bottle into the bin Shizune rounded on Tsunade who looked terrified and pointed at the door which she bolted from moments after heading off towards the Council room.

"Fine if you want to waste my sake I'm eating the pig!"

"You will not eat Tonton he's not for eating he's for tracking!"

"Should've thought of that before you tipped my sake all over the roof outside," Natsu said with a grin as he bolted out the door with Shizune close behind tossing senbon his way much to the shock and horror of the other shinobi present.

 _ **/Elsewhere/**_

"You have news then Itachi?"

"Yes Leader," replied the voice of Itachi as his cold eyes bored into the strange purple ones of his Leader. "The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki left the Hidden Leaf alongside Lord Jiraiya and Jonin Yugao Uzuki. Kisame and I moved to take the boy after distracting Lord Jiraiya however we were engaged by the man you requested to avoid Natsu Dragneel."

"Judging by the fact you two are still alive I'd say this was a mere skirmish?"

"We were forced to retreat Leader," Itachi sighed. "I caught him in my Tsukyomi and within a moment he had reversed it so that I was the intended victim."

"Were you tortured for information then?"

"No he simply wanted my name and information regarding the Uchiha Massacre that I was more than happy to share," Itachi replied calmly. "But this does present a problem if he can counter my best Genjutsu made possible by the power of the Mangekyo."

"Indeed … was there anything else?"

"I engaged him in combat shortly before Itachi caught him in the Genjutsu," Kisame said with a grin. "Samehada ripped a most interesting chakra from him."

"Tailed Beast?"

"Yes and no," Kisame replied as his grin faltered slightly. "We were actually going to ask if we should return so you can analyse it yourself?"

"Is it really necessary I would have thought the Sharingan would have been enough to see what this chakra is after all the eyes are secondary to my own?"

"It is hard to explain but his chakra indicates that Natsu himself is a Tailed Beast and yet he is also something more, are you aware of Senjutsu Leader?"

"Yes I am familiar with the concept."

"It's like his body is filled with the chakra of a Tailed Beast and amplified by Senjutsu with no traces of regular chakra at all. It is an anomaly I simply cannot fathom and believe only the eyes of the Rinnegan to be capable of deciphering."

The Leader stood in the darkness pondering what Itachi and Kisame had said before turning to Konan who simply nodded.

"Come to Ame and we will discuss this matter further," the Leader said firmly as both Itachi and Kisame nodded. "Also if you happen to run into Deidara and Sasori tell them to hurry up on that assassination job I have another one for them for when they return from a most unusual client."

"Of course Leader will that be all?"

"That will be all Itachi," the Leader replied as the two glowing forms of Itachi and Kisame vanished.

"What do you think this Natsu is," Konan asked slowly as the man simply shrugged.

"I've never heard of such a combination of chakra before however I can tell you this Konan the man most definitely is not human of that we can be certain."

"He looks human though?"

"So do Kakuzu and Sasori," the man scoffed as Konan nodded in agreement.

"If he is truly half a Tailed Beast then what do we do?"

"He could simply be another lost fragment of the original beast like the Zero Tails but who can really say. The plan does not change however and we shall stick with the original timeframe, how does the war in the Mist fare?"

"Stalemate."

"I see … are the agents in place?"

"The new recruits you mean?"

"Yes."

"They have reported nothing out of the ordinary, the Fourth Mizukage continues to weaken the nation with his Bloodline Purges which means soon we should be ready to extract."

"Excellent the Three Tails will be ours soon enough, any word from Kakuzu and Hidan?"

"They have yet to infiltrate Waterfall though Kakuzu is confident it should be done by year's end."

"Perfect then when we see Kisame and Itachi we can inform them that the Nine Tails can wait a little," the man said as both he and Konan vanished leaving naught but the large statue behind.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"This is unacceptable Tsunade the boy will not advance to Chunin," a civilian shouted down at Tsunade who was already regretting taking the job.

"And as I've already explained to this Council without the knowledge of Naruto the defeat of Gaara and the One Tail wouldn't have been possible every shinobi agrees with this assessment, do you believe yourself more qualified than them?"

"The boy is nothing more than the fox incarnate!"

"I believed I'd made my point clear the last time I was in here about referring to Naruto as a Demon," Natsu said directing a glare toward the civilian portion of the room. "I also recall the old man informing me of a certain law regarding mentioning the words Naruto and fox in the same sentence and what was the punishment of that again ANBU Commander Dragon?"

"Re-educating with Ibiki I believe," Dragon said as two ANBU appeared beside the man who was already shouting obscenities his way.

Once the man was taken away and Natsu's chuckles died down Tsunade brought the room to order before continuing her speech.

"Now that we've discussed that FOUR Genin will be getting promoted now we can move onto the next item on the list and one that I believe takes priority. I am of course referring to the Execution Order for one Danzo Shimura for desertion of his village and crimes against humanity-."

"You can't treat a respected member of Konoha that way Lord Danzo should be in that chair not you," Homura sneered as Tsunade glared back at the man.

"That's a pretty bold statement there Elder," Natsu said in amusement. "I take it you were in full support of the experiments on orphans and children that were going on down there as well. Of course this means I'm going to beat you to death for crimes against innocent children because there is no form of punishment aside from extended torture for anyone who can harm innocent children in such a way."

"You lie about Lord Danzo how can we trust anything you say you aren't even from this village!"

"Maybe so but he wouldn't have defended our village in one of its darkest hours if he was against us," Shikaku sighed. "Not only did he fight off Orochimaru during the Second Exam but he also fought the reincarnations of Lord First and Lord Second. The fact that Orochimaru was able to get a hold of Lord Second's Impure World Reincarnation Technique which was only located in the Forbidden Scroll that only Lord Third and Danzo had access to leads me to believe he also gave him access to village secrets."

"It must have been the Uzumaki brat he's taken the scroll before!"

"Do you even listen to the crap coming from your mouth Naruto was instrumental in fighting off a Tailed Beast while you hid away in one of the village shelters," Tsume growled.

"Add onto the fact that Uzumaki saw Lord Third like a Grandfather there isn't a doubt in my mind that Naruto would've done everything in his power to save Lord Third not see him dead," Choza added as the civilians began crying out in outrage once again until Tsunade slammed her fist on the table.

"Enough of this Danzo is clearly guilty and nothing is going to save him this time! Sensei was always too soft with him but I will not show leniency towards him no matter what services he may have provided in the past!"

"So now that we've agreed that trash has to be executed I feel the need to add another person to the list of Rogue ninja and that is Kabuto who was with Orochimaru when we went to retrieve Tsunade," Natsu added.

"Doesn't he have a father who works at the hospital," Hiashi asked as Shikaku nodded.

"We were informed that a badly mutilated body was discovered in a storage cupboard shortly after the battle I would assume Kabuto is responsible for his father's death. I doubt there will be any objections to adding Kabuto Yakushi to the list," Shikaku sighed as he went back to getting some shuteye.

"Could we please have ANBU retrieve the four who are getting promoted please then we can all go home," Tsunade sighed as one of the ANBU vanished from the room. "So to reiterate Danzo Shimura will be placed on the list of missing nin with an S Rank status Execution Order."

"But-!"

"Listen here you old fools Sensei may have let you lot push him around but I won't be, this village needs a Hokage who will put their foot down and I plan to do exactly that," Tsunade shouted directly at Koharu and Homura. "If you two continue to get in the way of letting the village run as it should be I'll add both of you onto the list now SHUT UP!"

"Finally a woman of action," Tsume muttered with a feral grin on her face just as the doors opened and the four Genin walked in.

"Here are the Genin you requested Lady Hokage," the ANBU said before vanishing back to their post.

"Good now I trust you four know why you are here, due to your exemplary performances in the Chunin Exams combined with the outstanding way you defeated the Jinchuuriki of the One Tails as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf it is my pleasure to inform you all that you are to be promoted effective immediately."

"All right," Naruto cheered.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted not really caring too much about the promotion.

"Troublesome …"

"Just like his father isn't he," Inoichi teased as Shikaku sighed just wanting to have a nap.

Shino simply looked up at his father and the two nodded at each other clearly communicating that they would celebrate this at home.

"You should all be proud of what you have accomplished and know that as my newest Chunin I'm expecting great things from all four of you."

The four stood at attention as Tsunade motioned for them to leave before turning back to the Council.

"Now then I believe today was productive enough so starting tomorrow morning we can work on getting the village fixed up and back into a state that we can all be proud of not this broken mess, dismissed!"

Natsu watched as the Shinobi half of the Council seemed pleased at the result of both Hokage and what they had achieved that day. Tsunade sighed once the last of the Councillors were gone with Natsu placing a cup of sake in front of her.

"Nice job."

"Not really I'm not cut out for this shit and if it wasn't for your presence I doubt Naruto would've been promoted or Danzo's Execution Order would've gone through."

"It'll be a long road but I'm confident you can fix the mess the old man left you."

"How can you be so sure up until recently I've been a lazy drunken mess?"

"Jiraiya told me stories about you," Natsu said as he sat on the table. "Not stupid ones either I'm talking about stories of you in action. He had nothing but praise for your work ethic and said if anyone in this village deserved the position of Hokage after the old man it was you."

"Jiraiya said that?"

"Even if he's an old perv he's a good judge of character from what I've seen. He said that you would inevitably overcome your weaknesses and become stronger than you were before and judging from what I saw earlier I believe him."

Tsunade took the cup of sake and looked at it contemplatively as she thought hard regarding Natsu's words. Was she truly capable like he and Jiraiya thought?"

"By the way I've got a little idea that may save you time on the paperwork if you're interested," Natsu said with a grin as her eyes darted to his position faster than he thought humanly possible.

"How!"

"Well I figured the idea out when we were going to retrieve you, Jiraiya told Naruto that his Shadow Clones retained the knowledge they gained and were essentially copies of himself so I thought why not just have them do the paperwork?"

"So that's how Grandfather did it …"

"Enjoy your evening Tsunade," Natsu said with a small smile as he left Tsunade who turned her attention back to the sake cup in her hand gazing into the liquid with a deep frown on her face.

Natsu emerged from the Council Chamber yawning as he decided to simply head back to Yugao's home for a nap. Walking through the streets he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going as he bumped into someone.

"Oh my apologies maam I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I can see that … and pray tell what burdens could cause a man such as yourself to be so mired in thought?"

"Just my past and future," Natsu chuckled in amusement as he got a good look at the person before him.

She had long red hair that went down to her ankles that was almost as messy as his own though to his chagrin hers at least looked stylish. Her one visible piercing blue eye seemed full of enjoyment, amusement but years of fighting had taught Natsu to look beyond such things as he saw pain and hope.

"I don't wish to be a bother but could you please direct me to the Hokage Tower my friends and I are from the Village Hidden in the Mist and have never been here before?"

"Ah of course I could open a portal for you and save you the walk if you wish?"

"A portal you say, a transportation jutsu?"

"Yeah something like that," Natsu chuckled. "Just so you know we have a new Hokage her name is Tsunade so if you've come to request something from her my advice is tell her I sent you and she'll consider whatever you want."

"My thanks," the woman said as Natsu snapped his fingers opening a portal.

"That will take you to the entrance to the tower, hope you three have a good day," Natsu said with a small smile as the three walked through and he closed the portal shortly after.

Continuing on his way Natsu arrived at Yugao's home as he removed his shoes stepping into the living room with a sigh.

"How was the Council meeting," Yugao asked walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of something Natsu could only guess what.

"Tsunade will be a good Hokage I think, shinobi respect her but the civilians despise her. The only ones she needs are the shinobi anyway so it doesn't matter," Natsu answered as he plopped himself in his usual chair with Schrödinger leaping into his lap for a massage.

"Thank goodness she isn't taking crap from those civilians like Lord Third did it was shameful!"

"Thought you should know I made sure the Execution Order on Danzo went through," Natsu said eyeing her reaction.

Yugao stiffened slightly before nodding slowly, clearly she was taking time to process that the trash that had messed with her was finally getting his dues.

"Anything else?"

"Just the Genin getting promoted, damn civilians refused to promote Naruto but Tsunade told them to stick it."

"Naruto is strong and much smarter than he once was thanks to both yourself and Lord Jiraiya I'm sure he-."

There was a knock at the front door as Natsu got to his feet with an over exaggerated groan much to Yugao's amusement as he trudged toward the door. Opening it he saw the man with the scar on his face from the academy and Naruto.

"Hi there uh … your name was Iruka right?"

"Yes I know we've only met once before and I'm sorry to intrude but Naruto wanted to know if you wanted to join us for some Ramen to celebrate his new rank?"

Looking back to Yugao he saw she nodded with a small smile as he turned back to the pair with a smile of his own.

"Looks like I'm allowed out tonight," Natsu joked as he caught a kunai aimed for the back of his head. "I was kidding you know?"

"Just go you fool," Yugao said with a small smirk as Natsu recreated his shoes and walked out the front door spinning the kunai on his index finger as the three began to walk towards Ichiraku's.

"So I've heard both yourself and Lord Jiraiya are to thank for Naruto's amazing progress?"

"Well we do try he absorbs knowledge like a sponge probably because he was deprived of it his whole life."

Iruka hummed in agreement knowing that was on the money, he also couldn't help but feel bad that he too was once one of those people.

"I have to say though I'm glad he at least had someone to help him along before I got here because the way that Civilian Council seeks his blood is appalling. Every time I go in there it's hard not to rip them apart."

"To be fair I wasn't always nice to Naruto and it's only after I stopped hating him for the fox that I realized he wasn't the evil everyone made him out to be just a kid trying to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage."

Natsu smiled and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"We need more people like you Iruka I mean I can understand why they fear him but they don't understand who he really is and that will be the downfall of them one day. Why save those who do nothing but scorn you, quite simply you don't."

"Do you really think Naruto's capable of that," Iruka asked as he looked at the blonde in front of them naming all the different bowls of ramen he'd be having.

"I have little doubt to be honest; the kid isn't stupid he bares his father's intelligence if you know what I mean?"

"So you know!"

"He's nice to those he knows and fights alongside but I see how his eyes wander over the civilians as he walks past them, nothing but the cold and calculating gaze for them. Did Naruto tell you about a girl named Sakura Haruno by any chance?"

"No," Iruka replied as Naruto sighed.

"I didn't find out about this until a few days before I left the Leaf to get Tsunade but that girl is a Civilian Councillor's daughter, Mebuki Haruno if you don't know. Point is she abandoned him without a second thought in the Forest of Death during the Second Exam because her precious Sasuke needed her attention and I haven't seen Naruto look at anyone with more hatred than her from that moment on."

"My God …"

"If she ever pushed him I'd say Naruto would kick the shit out of her, supposedly though she's had some sense knocked into her during the finals when the invasion occurred so we'll see how that goes."

"I don't think I'd blame Naruto if he didn't forgive her for that, Leaf shinobi don't abandon their comrades over petty things like that."

"Neither would I though I will say there is hope for the girl now that Tsunade is in charge perhaps she can beat the fan girl attitude out of her. Her Mother on the Council isn't long for this world though if she screeches in my ear again I swear even I'll-!"

"I get the picture," Iruka sighed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can see you genuinely care about him, he got promoted and you offered to take him out as a treat no one else in this whole village save myself and probably Jiraiya would do that. I'm probably gonna be going away from the village for a bit and Naruto is gonna need to rely on people like you, Jiraiya and Tsunade to protect him from all this shit because if you don't he could snap."

"Surely he wouldn't-?"

"He was close when I got here you know, his former seal was forcing power into him that wasn't supposed to be his and he had a teacher and team that wanted nothing more than to wash their hands of him. When we first met and I spoke to him I could see plain as day he was struggling with the hate this village thrust upon him and as I said to the old man I shudder to think what would have happened had I not arrived when I did."

"I never even knew …"

"He doesn't know that I know either because he never tells anyone," Natsu sighed as they rounded a corner with the ramen stand in sight. "When I leave he'll need support I can see it I don't want him to think I'm abandoning him like the rest so I want you to be one of the people who are there for him."

"You sure are placing a lot of faith in me …"

"Like I said before I can tell you genuinely care," Natsu replied with a grin. "I won't be gone forever though I just don't want to get my teeth kicked in by an angsty teenager when I get back you know."

"Heh I suppose that is a fair enough reason in of itself," Iruka replied as Naruto turned around to see the pair laughing.

"Hey what's so funny?"

Naruto was shocked to see Natsu turn into a slightly taller form of himself with hair covering one of his eyes with a black streak in it.

"I just wanna become the Hokage but you didn't buy me enough ramen to get there dattebayo," Natsu repeated in a deep voice of Naruto's that had Iruka rolling around on the floor laughing.

"You jerk," Naruto shouted before smirking. "I've been waiting to use this one on you, **Sexy Jutsu!** "

"Kid you know that one isn't gonna-!"

Natsu was propelled across the street by the blood rocketing from his nose as Naruto turned himself into a nude form of Yugao. Iruka was stunned that such a technique could work on someone like Natsu as he ran over to see if he was alright.

"Damn he's out cold …"

"Yeah that'll teach you for making fun of me!"

"Naruto," he heard behind him followed by the sound of a blade slowly being drawn as he shakily turned around popping back to his original self.

"Oh crap," he squeaked as he saw a furious yet blushing Yugao standing behind him with a murderous gaze.

"You want to know why they call me one of the Konoha Ice Queens Naruto," she asked as she slowly began stepping forward with a blank expression on her face.

"N-n-not really!"

"Well it's a bit late for you to back out after such a … performance, time for punishment."

The village was soon filled with the screams of a young Naruto who would never again attempt the Sexy Jutsu using Yugao's form due to the horrors he experienced that night.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I would say see you in the next one but according to everyone's favourite troll my computer will cease to work because of magic and my account will be erased from existence.**

 **Too bad I'm not an idiot and have multiple copies of my work though so it'll be highly amusing seeing how you'd get those haha anyway see you all later!**


	22. The Bloodline War

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Firstly the poll for who Natsu's Servant Mordred won though there was a three way tie between Jack, Mysterious Heroine and Okita Souji so they are all guaranteed to appear in the Realis Grail War at some point.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **DarkFireCat – The way I look at it is this if we are talking about Mael the former version of Estarossa for lack of a better term then that's a God no question however after being reforged and being made one of the Ten Commandments undoubtedly Devil the main reason being he is the second son of the Demon King.**

 **Amused Archer – As of Boruto episode 65 I have little doubt that if Sasuke had the use of two arms he could beat Naruto just seeing how broken his Sharinnegan is during that fight is enough evidence haha.**

 **Shadow465 – Yeah I most likely will I made it a thing purely because I found the idea of people like Aizen and Salem running something like a newspaper to be highly amusing.**

 **ChaosofTime – When I read your review about how long Natsu is going to be in the world it did get me thinking and considering pre timeskip still has a bit to offer and there will be a small arc that takes place during the timeskip I've currently got Vol II sitting at around 80 – 85 chapters though I can see myself exceeding that because often I just come up with arc ideas out of nowhere.**

 **As for Sasuke he is still defecting however I think you'll find how I'm going to handle it interesting he won't be slipping out of the village with Kakashi's stupid excuse of remaining because let's be honest Kakashi should have known the idea of friendship and all that took a backseat to Sasuke but anyway you'll see when I get to it what I mean though I will say this Natsu has some parting words for him.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – The Time stuff he learned was Time Theory and stuff like maths and stuff just so he couldn't harass Felicity with a million questions instead making him do the work himself.**

 **He does have the power from the former Dragon God but because of the whole Ravine of Time thing he simply can't access it because that was him at his prime so to speak. Eventually and I do mean in the far future he will have all the main nature element ones like Ice, Lightning, Water etc. I don't plan on giving him the ability to do literally anything because I feel that would be going too far.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **The Bloodline War**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu groaned as his eyes slowly began to adjust to the light, looking around he realized he was on his futon in Yugao's home. It took him only a few moments to recall why he had passed out prompting him to blush with a grin on his face.

"That cheeky little shit!"

"On a whole I think it is quite amusing that a young teen was able to knock out someone like yourself don't you?"

Natsu's neck snapped behind him as he saw Eliza sitting on the windowsill with a smirk directed his way prompting him to shoot a lazy attempt at a fireball her way.

"Come on Natsu it is pretty amusing you have to admit it?"

"Oh it's highly amusing I'm just gonna beat the brat into the ground for it that's all."

"I think the purple haired one already did a pretty good job of that but if it makes you feel any better he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Out of the hospital," Natsu gasped. "How the hell did Naruto end up in there!"

"A game of cat and mouse that Naruto had no chance of winning I suppose, for reference think of the game you and the girl play where she comes at you with those swords of hers and have Naruto go against that."

Natsu paled considerably as he created a hat only to take it off and place it over his chest mournful before vanishing it.

"Now if you are done … recovering I heard you wanted some help getting back up to snuff combat wise?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed as he stood up and began stretching. "Just because I have power coming back to me in time doesn't mean I should sit around doing nothing otherwise my skills and abilities won't work the way I want them to, my most recent fight taught me that."

"I wouldn't go kicking yourself about that too much Natsu I did some digging through the files and those two in their prime were the equivalent of beings like Irene Belserion or August Dragneel."

"But how does that work Irene is a Dragon and August had Lucifer sealed within him?"

"Look the records speak for themselves alright don't ask me the specifics I wasn't in charge back then. Still I feel it is in your best interest to know that up until recently there have been humans who have possessed power around that scale besides them."

"What about now," Natsu asked as Eliza raised an eyebrow. "How many could pull off what they did are alive right now?"

"You know I can't tell you that Natsu that would break all the rules," Eliza sighed. "Besides wouldn't that take all the fun out of the journey if you knew what was coming?"

"The adrenaline junkie in me says yes but the stupid old man voice tells me no," Natsu chuckled. "I suppose I'll just take the training for now and later on I'll shrink Seilah down and have her swipe the records from your office."

"Having endured her for a year as a child I can safely say that if you ever even attempt such a thing I will … hmm actually I don't really know what I would do."

"Cry about it then move on with your life?"

"Good try but no it would probably just involve me beating you to a pulp with a warhammer that has hundreds of little spikes on the end of it."

"A warhammer, oddly specific isn't it?"

"Perhaps but you wouldn't be saying anything if you were on the receiving end of the blows now would you?"

"Please I'm on the receiving end of blows all the time Eliza a warhammer with spikes isn't gonna kill me."

"It is designed for punishment not pain Natsu there is a stark difference, anyway we've gotten off topic is there anywhere around here we can train?"

"They have these training grounds in the forest outside the village," Natsu replied as Eliza opened a portal.

"Well then let's go and get to work I've been bored lately because the Council won't let me start any new wars because of you."

"What did I do?"

"Wars are full of points in time that even the slightest shift could change outcomes for centuries to come, need I say more?"

"No I've been taught enough on diverging timeline theory I really don't want to get into another debate about that. Still technically it isn't my fault rather everyone's fault."

"So everyone jumped into the Ravine did they?"

"No but everyone voted for it to be opened, don't act like you weren't begging for the Council to do it either Eliza I've heard about it," Natsu said with a smirk as Eliza for the first time in his memory blushed.

"Y-you have no idea you weren't there anyone could have said something!"

"Is that a blush from the War Goddess my my looks like my charm is becoming quite legendary-!"

Natsu was silenced as he was quite literally booted through the portal as Eliza stepped through cracking her knuckles in the process. The two appeared in an open field with a small river as Natsu stumbled to his feet.

"Ok I probably deserved that one …"

"So now that you've decided to annoy me we are starting with good old fashioned hand to hand combat," Eliza smirked as Natsu unconsciously took a step back.

 _ **/Tsunade's POV/**_

"Look I understand the situation in Kiri and I truly do sympathize with your plight," Tsunade sighed. "But as you can probably tell our village is in no way capable of sending you aid when we barely have enough to protect our own."

"Well I suppose it was worth a shot," the red haired woman sighed. "Ao, Chojuro it's time to leave."

"Yes maam," the two said as the woman turned to leave.

"Mei wait," Tsunade sighed as the woman turned around to face Tsunade. "While I might not have an army for you I do have one person who might be able to turn the tide in your favour would that do?"

"One person who can turn the tide," Mei asked sceptically as Tsunade grinned.

"Oh yes he was going to leave the village to meet with some of Jiraiya's contacts anyway so this can be something he can do for me as a favour while he's out."

"You do realize that the Fourth Mizukage has the Three Tailed Turtle sealed within him how can one person defeat that?"

"See that massive crater that stretches for miles over there Mei this man did that with one attack," Tsunade said with a smirk as the three Kirin in stood there shocked. "I assure you this man can turn the tide of the war the only thing is you'll have to convince him yourself."

"Can't you just order him if he's one of your ninja?"

"Well that's the thing he's stronger than anyone else and generally does what is asked of him however he isn't the type to walk blindly into a war Mei. He has a good heart though so if you tell him of your plight I'm sure he'll help."

An explosion rocked the entire area shaking the Hokage Tower as an ANBU landed next to Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage Lord Natsu appears to be fighting an unidentified woman in the training grounds should we move in to assist?"

"No don't I have a feeling I know what this is," Tsunade sighed. "Tell all the ANBU we are not under attack it's just Natsu training."

Another explosion rocked the area as Mei looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"You call this training!"

"I told you he was strong now come on I'll introduce you," Tsunade said silently glad she had a moment to get away from her desk.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu took a powerful kick to the chest sending him flying through the forest, he began skidding on the ground before performing a swift kick into the air only for Eliza to dodge and land a powerful punch to his gut.

"Come on Natsu you have to always be five steps ahead!"

"Easy for you to say," Natsu growled as he shot off towards her as the two began trading a series of blows faster than the eye could see.

The pair kept vanishing and reappearing in various spots around the training ground unfortunately Natsu could feel he was beginning to hit his limits and silently cursed his weakness as a knee to the face brought his movements to a halt.

Smashing his face into the ground Eliza grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up motioning for him to yield to which he agreed after some grumbling.

"Well I suppose I've seen you perform worse but we definitely need to get your raw speed back up to what it was because I was only using around half of mine."

"Yeah I figured that," Natsu sighed as he snapped his nose back into place. "So what are your recommendations?"

"My advice would be increase the Gravity Seal from 320x to 500x and perform standard strength training with cardio right after. You might think that to be counterproductive but it will help to distribute the newfound weight across your whole body due to the massive increase in weight you'll receive from the Gravity Seals."

"So my blows lack weight too?"

"Not as much as you might think but yes they do. Though I could still feel them they were nothing like the ones you had before."

"Anything else?"

"Just the usual diet I'm sure you know the one I'm going to recommend it's the one Elise is on-."

Natsu let out an almost childish groan only to receive a blow to the top of his head forcing him to hiss in pain.

"It isn't a bad diet Natsu you still get the standard fruit and vegetable intake with plenty of meat for protein it just restricts your choices."

"But no junk food is bad!"

"Do you want to get back into form or not?"

Natsu sighed understanding her reasoning even if it ruined his meals, with a sigh he got back up off the ground just as Tsunade entered the field.

"I see you've started training Natsu and I assume you are the one Natsu told me about?"

"Yes my name is Eliza pleased to meet you," Eliza said casually giving Tsunade a curt nod.

"Hey it's you three again I see you found the venerable Hokage," Natsu said with a grin as the red haired woman seemed shocked.

"You are the one who supposedly has enough strength to defeat the Three Tails!"

"Uh …?"

"I'll explain it soon don't worry about it," Tsunade sighed as Eliza got Natsu's attention again.

"I'll be heading back just remember what I told you and I'll be back in five days to test your progress alright."

"All right see you later Eliza," Natsu said as she opened a portal and vanished leaving everyone stunned.

"Yeah she's like me but she can't interfere in anything in this world like I can, anyway what can I do for you all?"

"So she's a …?"

"A God Tsunade, God of War to be specific."

"The God of War," Tsunade said almost breathlessly. "I'd like to say I'm honoured to meet her but-."

"But war isnt something to be cheerful about trust me I was the same way," Natsu finished for her as the others nodded in understanding.

"Anyway that aside Natsu this here is Mei and she has put in a request for help and to be honest we don't have the manpower to spare."

"But then you realized you had me," Natsu said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "So what do you need Mei?"

"I come from the Hidden Mist one of the five great nations and we want you to help us bring an end to the civil war. The Fourth Mizukage is leading a crusade across the country killing any and all who possess Bloodlines."

"Why?"

"No one really knows he just started killing off anyone who even shows signs of a Bloodline, I'm quite good friends with Tsunade and she believes you would be able to help us stand against the Fourth Mizukage."

"So you want me to spearhead a rebellion correct?"

"We just want some help to defeat the Fourth Mizukage he is the Jinchuuriki of the Three Tailed Turtle and-!"

"Hold on a moment," Natsu said quickly raising his hand to silence her. "Is the Mizukage using the power of the Tailed Beast?"

"Yes and no one in our forces can stand against him," Mei sighed as Natsu began to slowly pace with a contemplative look.

"Kurama what do you know of the Three Tails?"

" _ **Well I don't need to really stress that he's primarily Water based considering he's a turtle. Out of all the Tailed Beasts he would also be the slowest, why do you ask?**_ "

"Just got a request to head to the Hidden Mist and overthrow their Mizukage who apparently has him as a Jinchuuriki."

" _ **Hmm I wasn't aware he'd been resealed so soon,**_ " Kurama said before rambling to himself leaving Natsu to answer Tsunade and Mei.

"I'll do it but I'm gonna need more info about this Mizukage of yours on the way."

Mei was practically beaming as Natsu turned to Tsunade who was pulling a scroll out of her robes.

"This contains the other tasks I need completed before you return to the village, Jiraiya already knows I spoke with him last night. I trust you'll be fetching Yugao yourself?"

Natsu chuckled and shook his head as he sent the scroll into his requip space, opening a portal he walked through appearing in Yugao's home.

"Oi Yugao we've got a mission!"

Yugao cleared the stairs in seconds skidding to a halt in front of Natsu who simply crossed his arms in amusement.

"I wasn't doing anything I swear!"

"Really?"

"You said something about a mission?"

"It's a long one we're going to the Hidden Mist it seems," Natsu replied as Yugao's expression turned grim.

"We're taking a side in the Civil War aren't we?"

"Our target is the Fourth Mizukage which means we're the rebels, supposedly this woman named Mei and Tsunade go way back."

"Alright give me a moment to get my gear," Yugao said as she ran back upstairs returning moments later with her ANBU gear as the two walked back through the portal where Tsunade and the others were waiting.

"So you are lending us one of your ANBU as well Tsunade I can't thank you enough."

"I trust these two should be enough to get the job done, I look forward to seeing you again hopefully as the next Mizukage."

"Well if you could become Hokage," Mei teased as Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "All right I suppose we've taken up enough of your time Tsunade."

"So which was is the Mist anyway," Natsu asked casually as Mei pointed in an easterly direction.

"You aren't planning on using those portals of yours Natsu?"

"I suppose I could if anyone has a destination in mind, any particular location we need to head to Mei?"

"That portal thing of yours works long distance," Mei asked in surprise as Natsu shrugged.

"Anywhere you need to go I can take you."

"W-well if you could take us to the outskirts of Kiri then that would be more than enough."

Snapping his fingers a portal opened and the group began walking through, Natsu waved to Tsunade before walking through appearing in a foggy location that he could faintly make out the outlines of ships.

"I can't believe you were actually able to get us here instantly," Mei said almost breathlessly.

"Indeed you must be truly gifted to possess such a Bloodline," Ao said as Chojuro nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway welcome to the Mist as you can see the name doesn't do it justice."

"Indeed Mei I can see why you call it the Village Hidden in the Mist you can barely see two feet in front of you it's so thick."

"Mei we should head back to camp and inform the rest of the troops of our success," Ao said as Mei nodded in approval.

"Indeed, stick close the both of you it isn't hard to get lost during the morning fog."

The group took off at what Natsu would consider a light jog though it was clear the others were giving it their all. A few minutes into the run Natsu could begin to sense a large gathering of power which he assumed was the camp Mei had just mentioned.

The group stopped as ten ninja appeared around them with the lead one asking for some kind of clearance. Mei replied and the group seemed to relax before dispersing as the five entered the camp.

"Welcome to our camp it isn't much but it gets the job done," Mei said cheerfully as Natsu looked around seeing wounded nin all over the place.

"Why are there kids here?"

"The Fourth Mizukage Yagura will kill anyone with a Bloodline; children are no exception to this rule. Our camps act as both hideouts for those who cannot fight and bases for our troops."

"Killing children … the ultimate crime," Natsu growled as he saw the curious and almost fearful gazes from the children he passed.

The group arrived at a tent and upon entering where met with the gazes of several older looking nin.

"Ah Mei you have returned quicker than we expected please tell us you have good news?"

"Indeed I do Konoha has given us their best ninja," Mei said cheerfully as the gathered shinobi began cheering.

"So when do they arrive?"

"He's already here," Mei said motioning to Natsu as the cheering abruptly stopped.

"This young man, you expect to defeat the forces of the Yondaime with someone who looks like he barely makes Chunin!"

"To be fair I could kill everyone here to the last so I wouldn't go saying I'm useless," Natsu cut in as the nin turned to glare at him.

"And he's cocky too, Mei what is this nonsense!"

"Perhaps a little show of power would do the trick Natsu I must admit I'm quite curious to see what you can do."

"I suppose I'll leak a little bit of power but don't go blaming me when the entire camp starts panicking," Natsu sighed as he simply let his magic begin to run wild.

Everyone in the camp froze as the ground began to shake with yellow sparks, cracks in the air and small flame geysers popping up throughout it. Reigning his power back in before he did any serious damage Natsu simply smirked at the now shaking older nin.

"These are the Elders who possess Bloodlines Natsu," Mei explained as Natsu snorted in amusement.

"Seems to be a recurring theme of these Elders believing they know everything when in reality they are the close minded fools who know the least in regards to anything."

"Anyway Natsu here is going to be the one to take out Yagura I assume there will be no objections to this?"

Everyone in the room furiously shook their heads at Mei's question garnering a smirk from her as she turned to Natsu and Yugao.

"Right then as the strongest here I suppose it is entirely up to you how you wish to handle Yagura, any ideas?"

"If he holds the Three Tails I'm going to have to face him one on one which means your forces will need to be moving against the Mizukage's own. So how quickly can you assemble your forces to move out?"

"We will need to send word to the other camps and coordinate a strike so it could take anywhere between one or two days," Mei replied as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Good I can get some training in, Neko and I will be training outside the camp if you need us."

Natsu and Yugao left the tent and began walking out of the camp however Natsu was stopped by a kid who was grabbing at his coat.

"Y-you are one of the Konoha nin who are supposed to help us right?"

Natsu smiled as he turned and leant down to the kid's level ruffling his hair a little.

"Yeah I am what can I do for you?"

"Are you gonna beat the Fourth Mizukage he … he killed the rest of my family but I'm not strong so I can't do anything!"

"I'll get him kid don't you worry about it," Natsu said with a grim smile. "So what Bloodline do you have?"

"I can turn Water into Ice though I'm not very good at it yet," the kid replied as Natsu nodded.

"That's a pretty cool power, practice hard and one day you'll be able to protect people so they don't end up like you."

"But my Dad was strong and he didn't last a few seconds do you really think I could do anything?"

"The Mizukage is using the power of a Tailed Beast not many are strong enough to stand up against something like that. But working together with others who also train as hard as they can and perhaps you could all overcome such a threat."

"You really think so?"

"There aren't many who can say they can take on a Tailed Beast alone in fact I doubt you could list the number on one hand at least for the current generation. Perhaps if you train hard enough you may one day end up on that list."

"I-I'll do my best!"

"What's your name kid?"

"Taro, Taro Yuki," the kid replied quickly as Natsu stood up.

"Well then Taro Yuki better start practicing you've got a lot of work ahead of you if you want to become as strong as a Tailed Beast."

"Right," Taro said with a determined expression as he ran off into the camp leaving Natsu with a grim smile on his face.

"I hate seeing kids with such a tragic past."

"Why's that Natsu," Yugao asked softly as his eyes seemed to gaze beyond her own.

"It reminds me of not only my own past but the past of all my friends, we were the happiest bunch and yet we all came from such tragic beginnings. Perhaps that kid could also one day be one of those who rise from such tragedy but who can really say."

Natsu continued walking with Yugao following close behind as they reached a small lake with an island at the centre.

"Perhaps it's time to begin training with that power …"

" _ **Are you certain Father?**_ "

"Of course you were listening," Natsu chuckled as he lazily flew to the island at the centre of the lake. "I've been thinking about it since the fight with the Kage and I truly do believe if we want to survive most encounters being able to draw upon your power will be a necessity."

" _ **So how do you plan on training to use it?**_ "

"I'll train the same way I always have," Natsu said in an amused tone. "Trial and error."

" _ **Of course …**_ "

"Hey I'm sure it'll always work out in the end, it always does."

" _ **Fine I suppose with such infallible logic you've put my mind at ease,**_ " Aava scoffed.

"Look at you using such big words it seems you're growing up fast pretty soon you'll have a higher IQ than mine."

" _ **Our minds are connected Father what you know I'll eventually know or did you forget that titbit of information?**_ "

"No I just find it amusing to tease you," Natsu replied as he sat down in a meditative position. "Right the first step is to be able to form the power without it hurting me."

" _ **So you want to run the power through you like you did with the Gravity Element right?**_ "

"That's the goal but I'll need you to trickle it through not pump a set amount it needs to flow in and out of my core at a reasonable rate if you know what I mean?"

" _ **You don't want to flood your Core with the Apocalypse Element rather place trace amounts in and test how it reacts with your regular magic correct?**_ "

"Bingo," Natsu replied. "There is a catch to that however since I plan on surrounding my Core with my Hybrid's Aura just in case I screw up somehow."

" _ **Probably for the best really that way you could easily extract the trace elements before they do any real damage.**_ "

"Right then I'll just let Yugao know what we're doing and we'll get started," Natsu sighed as he opened his eyes to look up at Yugao. "So here's the plan I'm going to drop into a meditative state and I'm gonna need you to guard me until I get out of it."

"Why are you going into a meditative state?"

"It's a form of training and one wrong move could kill me so I need to be completely focused."

"And why exactly are you doing something so dangerous now?"

"Well it's mainly because we'll be fighting a Tailed Beast and I don't want to be nearly killed like I was against the Kage."

"W-well I suppose that's fair and you need me to guard you?"

"Yes."

Yugao sighed and nodded as Natsu took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moments later his eyes opened with his Hybrid's Eyes active though the aura surrounding him wasn't the usual black instead it was black with a sickly green colour to it.

"I wonder what he's doing in there," Yugao sighed as she jumped up into the tree above him and began to watch for anyone approaching his position.

 _ **/Elsewhere In The Mist/**_

"Lord Mizukage I come bearing news!"

Yagura sat behind his desk in the Mizukage Tower with a bored expression on his face as he lazily turned his attention to the messenger.

"What is it?"

"One of the rebel leaders has returned with two shinobi from Konoha and according to reports from our spy he possesses frightening power!"

"Frightening power you say?"

"Indeed according to the spy his name is Natsu Dragneel," the messenger said quickly as Yagura narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Natsu Dragneel …"

" _Do not underestimate this man Mizukage he does indeed hold frightening power, you will need your all to defeat him,_ " a voice inside his head said firmly as Yagura blinked several times before nodding.

"Keep watch over the camps and report any suspicious activity. Order the armies to assemble at once; we need to crush this Natsu Dragneel with everything we have!"

"As you command Lord Mizukage!"

As Yagura watched the man flee from his office he was unaware that his conversation was monitored by a third party who was beginning to relay the information.

 _ **/?/**_

"And you are sure of this?"

"Indeed it seems Natsu Dragneel is in the Hidden Mist and plans to fight for the rebels, it was intercepted by one of Yagura's spies within the rebel ranks."

"If Dragneel kills Yagura then it puts our plans to capture the Three Tails in jeopardy, and you are certain its Dragneel Tobi?"

"Positive I had Zetsu verify the information himself," Tobi replied his mask betraying nothing as Pain nodded.

"We must be careful in our actions here; Kisame and Itachi were by all accounts sorely outclassed in their initial engagement. There are but two options before us and personally I don't like either one. We can allow Yagura to be killed and wait the two years for the Three Tails to be killed or we can send two operatives to kill Natsu Dragneel."

"I don't believe sending anyone would be in your best interests," Tobi said as Pain's eyes turned on him. "If the operatives are defeated and the rebellion wins then any and all Akatsuki operations in Kiri will be seen as illegal by the new administration. I believe it would be the wisest option to simply observe how this Natsu does against the Fourth Mizukage and use it as an opportunity to see him in action."

Pain pondered the idea weighing the positives and negatives against his plans before turning his cold gaze on Tobi once more.

"Indeed the Three Tails can be recovered upon its reformation in two years time presuming Dragneel is even able to kill it. Zetsu I know you are here I want your eyes on Dragneel at all times is that understood?"

"Of course Pain we _**will follow your orders**_ to the letter," Zetsu said with a bow as he slowly sunk into the ground.

"Is there anything else Tobi?"

"I believe that we are almost within reach of the Six Tails though I've yet to receive word from Deidara and Sasori."

"Inform me when you do," Pain said as Tobi vanished into thin air through a strange portal leaving him alone to ponder the enigma that was Natsu Dragneel.

 _ **/Yugao's POV/**_

It had been a day since Natsu entered the meditative state and she wanted to be worried but honestly she just wasn't. It wasn't because she didn't care about his well being but this was Natsu he did freaky stuff all the time however remaining motionless to the point that birds have taken up residence on you and you have your eyes open for a whole day without blinking once should at least garner some form of reaction.

"Is he still doing that meditation thing," Mei asked as Yugao nodded. "Such a strange man Natsu is though quite an attractive one at that."

"I don't believe Natsu honestly cares for his appearance all that much," Yugao replied as Mei giggled in amusement.

"All men care they just fail to show it like us women do, you can tell just by looking at the way he carries himself he knows he is far above any other man. To be honest that is perfect husband material."

"You would seek him as a husband?"

"Jealous," Mei asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can tell he isn't interested in me which means he most likely has eyes for another. Most men take one look at me and begin to at the very least lust over me but he wasn't even fazed and treated me with respect."

"He could have just been polite though?"

"Or he could have just been checking me out much more subtly than other men," Mei said in amusement. "No I can tell he's the type who respects others in fact it's almost plain as day."

Yugao was about to respond however both she and Mei shared a look as Yugao began to draw one of her blades.

"Am I correct in assuming this lot aren't with you Mei?"

"Indeed you are Neko," Mei growled as she looked to Natsu's current state. "Did he give you any idea how long it would take for him to awaken?"

"Not anything specific no," Yugao sighed as several nin broke through the tree line and began rushing across the open water.

"Well dear ANBU it seems we must defend Natsu until he awakens, perhaps making as much noise as possible would be a good idea to get the attention of the camp," Mei said as she started flashing through hand seals freezing as an amused laugh echoed across the lake.

"I can't believe the Yondaime's source was accurate today is a glorious day indeed."

"That's-!"

"The Thunder Of The Hidden Mist, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Raiga Kurosuki," Yugao said slightly unnerved at the prospect of crossing blades with such a legend.

"I would say it's nice to know my reputation stretches far but … well I'm one of the seven," Raiga said in amusement as yellow sparks began to flare up around him as the other nin slowly walked onto the island. "Standing orders are to kill on sight so get to it you lot!"

Without even moving one of his blades floated to the water's surface as the tip of the blade slowly began to disappear. What followed was the entire lake suddenly being charged full of deadly volts of lightning with anything living within fried to death.

"Well this just got a lot harder than it needed to be," Mei sighed.

"Well at least we don't have to fight Raiga yet since he seems content to let his lackeys handle us," Yugao pointed out only to be yelled at by one of the Kirin in.

"Hey we're all Jonin here don't think you got off any easier just because you don't get to fight Raiga you'll still be dying either way!"

"Hey look this guy must be out of it or something," one of the Jonin said amused as both Yugao and Mei turned around to see one of the Kiri in moving to stab Natsu in the head with a kunai.

No one was able to tell what happened next as the blade was merely an inch from Natsu's temple the Kiri nin's entire arm seemed to just snap downward breaking his arm as he rolled around on the ground screaming in pain.

"Of course he would've taken preventative measures," Yugao sighed in relief knowing it was one less thing she had to worry about.

"Well then looks like we have to take out some of the trash don't we Neko?"

"Indeed," Yugao replied as she vanished on the spot putting all the Kiri nin on alert only to reappear over the one Jonin with the snapped arm slitting his throat as all hell broke loose on the small island.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	23. Unexpected Arrival

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **DarkFireCat – I'd put him just under the Devil's of Destruction but only just he's powerful just not if I trade blows I could shake the Universe powerful.**

 **ChaosofTime – The war arc is gonna kill me I'm already feeling bad haha but to give you an idea how its gonna go down look at it like this a reanimated Hashirama and Tobirama were able to fight a rusty Natsu who was missing some of his power and reanimations are weaker than if they were alive so imagine regular Madara Uchiha with the Rinnegan and his Perfect Susanoo that alone would be a decent threat so he's not gonna just breeze through the war there will be actual challenge its just Natsu won't really get that until Madara and Tobi step onto the field with the Tailed Beasts plus other characters I've yet to reveal such as the Ootsutsuki Sect.**

 **Etherious X – Good to see you again haha yeah I decided to start taking those breaks people keep telling me about I'm in too deep to quit at this point!**

 **Anyway with all that done on with the story oh and prepare for some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff … that's really the best way to describe this chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Unexpected Arrival**

 _ **/Yugao's POV/**_

Panting slightly Yugao swiftly brought her blade to her right flicking the crimson blood from its stained surface. Her ANBU mask had been cracked slightly and she was down on ninja tools but other than that she was impressed with her performance.

The moment she had killed the Kiri nin that had attacked Natsu the others immediately moved in to kill her as quickly as they could. Unfortunately for them they weren't counting on Mei being as skilled as she was in the Water Style.

Upon seeing their comrade get injured the nin sent a series of Water based jutsu at Yugao which were unfortunately charged with Lightning thanks to Raiga. What the nin weren't counting on however was Mei to redirect their own attacks using her rather impressive skill with the element.

This forced them to fight the pair in a more close quarter's environment something that Yugao thrived in. Within minutes Mei and Yugao had killed three more of the Kiri shinobi reducing their numbers to half and thankfully neither of them had yet to suffer any major injuries.

"You know I excel in more long range bouts," Mei sighed as she landed next to Yugao tossing her some spare ninja wire. "Only a few left then the real fun begins."

"You'd think we'd have attracted the attention of the camp by now wouldn't you?"

"I don't think they are in a position to aid us anyway," Mei said grimly as she motioned toward the smoke rising from the encampment.

"Oh … well then this just got a lot harder."

"I have an idea to get us more space and perhaps even get off the confines of this small island since we know they can't hurt Natsu anytime soon," Mei said as she began flashing through a series of hand signs. Get ready to move as soon as I use this technique."

"Right," Yugao said as she summoned two Shadow Clones behind her with all three of them vanishing just as Mei brought two fingers to her lips.

"You made a mistake siding with Yagura, allow me to give you a kiss that will warm you … all the way to the afterlife! **Lava Release: Molten Road!** "

Pressing two fingers to her lips Mei pulled them back slowly releasing a steady stream of Lava much to the shock of Yugao who had moved to engage the Kiri shinobi.

"Darn she's using her damn Bloodline!"

The lava made contact with the electrified water as it quickly began to harden becoming a makeshift path toward the mainland. The moment the Lava finished cooling Mei began to sprint across with one of the Kiri shinobi in pursuit intending on at the very least pushing her into the water.

"Big mistake," Mei giggled holding out her right hand. " **Water Style: Great Caressing Wave!** "

From the Kiri nin's left the water began to surge violently becoming a rather large wave that came crashing over him, his screams could be heard as he was fried with thousands of volts and dragged deep into the lake.

Yugao meanwhile was trading blows with the other three Kiri nin, none of them seemed to be as skilled as she was with a blade which was quite fortunate as this allowed her to direct the battle closer to the makeshift bridge Mei had created earlier.

" **Leaf Style: Dance Of The Crescent Moon!** "

The Kiri nin were caught off guard as all three Yugao's vanished and they found themselves rather violently launched off the makeshift platform despite having blocked the attacks. The three landed in the water and began to scream as Raiga's Lightning fried them.

Yugao quickly dispelled the clones and made her way over to the shore where Mei was currently staring down Raiga who seemed highly amused at the rather swift deaths his comrades had suffered.

"At least you two aren't weak its always hard to kill weaklings."

The blade that had been keeping the lake charged returned to Raiga's side slipping back into his free hand as he assumed a combat stance.

"Just remember I'm not like the trash you just took out I don't hesitate, I'm not some newly minted Jonin and I'm not a fool. I'm one of the Seven and a veteran of the Seven at that."

"We're at a massive disadvantage here Neko I won't lie most of my Water based jutsu won't really be viable since Raiga can simply call down Lightning at will which could fry us at any moment."

"What about you're Bloodline?"

"It could prove useful provided I get the right circumstance to use it, funny thing about Bloodlines are that they are usually far more grounded than regular elements."

Raiga's foot shifted ever so slightly just as Yugao and Mei barrelled away from two Lightning strikes. Yugao was in the middle of recovering only to block a sword strike from Raiga who had closed the distance between them in seconds.

"You have promise yet you lack any real style of your own, had you been a Kiri ninja you would have probably qualified to at least test yourself with one of the blades though."

Yugao was shocked as she was sent flying through the air just from the sheer force of the clash, spinning in midair she landed on her feet and shot back towards him crossing blades with him once again.

"Such confidence in yourself young ANBU but I wonder how such confidence would fare against this … **Lightning Style: Great Lightning Vortex!** "

The Kiba seemed to turn into one double bladed weapon as Raiga began to twirl them between his fingers at astonishing speeds. Before she knew it the wind had picked up and a massive surge of Lightning was being sent her way.

" **Lava Release: Lava Wall!** "

A massive wall of magma appeared and took the blow intended for Yugao much to her surprise as Mei seemed to walk across it without even being burned in the slightest.

" **Boil Release: Acidic Vapour Fog!** "

Mei spat out a strange mist that coated the entire area in front of her melting everything it came into contact with. Raiga barely managed to avoid being within the acidic cloud as he landed on the surface of the lake.

"How interesting …"

"Come on Yugao we need to press the attack!"

"I wouldn't be too confident if I were you," Raiga said menacingly as his Kiba became two blades once more as he crossed them in front of him in an X shape. " **Lightning Style: Lightning Shower Rain!** "

Raiga's entire body was coated in Lightning as bolts of Lightning began to rain down on the pair forcing them to continuously dodge. Unfortunately for them things only got worse as Raiga himself rejoined the fight with his Kiba now coated in golden Lightning.

He first went for Yugao who managed to block his first strike though she was momentarily paralysed from the electrical current running through the blade allowing him to land a slash to her side.

"Neko!"

"My body … I can't move …"

"I'm surprised that you can even speak you definitely are stronger than I'd first thought, 2000 Volts just shot through your body young ANBU an amount that would kill most shinobi."

Yugao fell flat on her face unable to move to even staunch the bleeding as Raiga loomed over her raising his Kiba to strike. Mei was stuck avoiding the continuous barrage of Lightning Raiga had summoned earlier with impressive speed however she wouldn't be able to reach Yugao in time to save her.

"A shame you have to die here young ANBU you could've been a good challenge in the future, farewell!"

Bringing his charged Kiba downward Yugao simply looked out across the lake at Natsu's still frozen form begging for him to save her. Her ears suddenly picked up the sound of clashing steel followed by a voice that froze her in place.

" **Ten Commandments: Vacuum Spear - Mel Force!** "

Yugao saw Raiga be sent flying back across the lake as a single heeled boot obscured her vision. The boot rolled her onto her back and once again Yugao's eyes locked onto her saviour unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Hold still it will take a moment to release you from the paralysis."

Yugao simply hummed in agreement as her mask was removed and the woman slipped something into her mouth though her thoughts were quickly turned to Natsu once more.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Did you feel that?"

" _ **Another shift in Time and Space, a violent one at that,**_ " Aava replied as she and Natsu stood in the open field unsure of what to do with themselves.

Having arrived inside his mindscape due to what his body was currently enduring Natsu decided to simply sit around with Aava and do whatever she wanted. Initially she was overjoyed at such a thing however it quickly became apparent that there wasn't a lot to do beyond conversation.

Eventually the pair had decided to sit around the strange pillar of Apocalypse Magic that had sprung up watching it for any sign or change, it had yet to do anything though which made things quite boring for the pair.

So when they felt a sudden shift in Time and Space naturally it excited them even if it was probably a bad thing.

" _ **Do you think we should try and speed things up a little?**_ "

"Knowing my luck it'd kill me Aava but I don't really see any reason not to," Natsu replied as he felt Aava slowly increase the speed of Apocalypse Magic that flowed in and out of his core. "You know you're doing a great job filtering the Anti out of this I take it you got the hang of it?"

" _ **It wasn't too hard once I figured out what I was looking for,**_ " Aava sniffed as she brought her head down next to Natsu. " _ **Your Hybrid's Aura helps me cleanse it as well so there is also that.**_ "

"Ah of course," Natsu chuckled as his eyes returned to the pillar of magic before him only this time he saw something standing within it. "You see that Aava?"

" _ **Yes,**_ " was the only response as neither one of them moved simply watching the pillar in suspicion.

Slowly the figure began to emerge from the pillar with both Natsu and Aava freezing in place.

"I was wondering exactly when you were planning on trying this I mean I probably should have remembered but … meh."

"Why are you here I thought the last time was the last time we'd speak?"

"Self fulfilling paradox theory, I save myself from being overwhelmed by the Anti even though I should never have even had the chance to meet my past self in the first place. I suppose if there is someone to thank then it would be Ahnkseram but then again would any of this even occur had he not summoned me resulting in this very mess?"

"Wait hold on a second," Natsu said in confusion looking at his future self. "You said you came to save me from being overwhelmed by the Anti right but Aava is filtering it out so what's there to save?"

"Ah that's right you don't know yet do you," Future Natsu sighed as he sat down in front of the pillar. "The Apocalypse Element is in essence Anti itself all Aava is doing is filtering out the visible traces of it."

"Wait so what was going to happen to us had you not arrived?"

"Something along the lines of Achnologia 2.0 though I suppose the correct term would be the end of everything since we are also the only Hybrid and would have easily consumed things at a much faster rate."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you got here when you did but I have to ask what are you doing now?"

"Reconfiguring."

"Reconfiguring what?"

"Your core, shifting it to be like mine I suppose would be a better way of putting it. As it is now there is no way you could survive a strain of Anti entering your system however given enough training you'll get there once the process is done."

"So once I return to the real world I can use the Apocalypse Element?"

"Barely," Future Natsu snorted in amusement. "It's rather amusing to see how naïve I was as a young brat, to explain what I mean first I need to ask if you remember the concept of your Second Origin?"

"The inner core that can be accessed through excessive training or through the use of Time Magic right?"

"Yes and before you say anything else I know you have access to yours but trust me its relevant," Future Natsu said as he waved a hand as a visible representation of a core appeared between them.

"Is that your core!"

"Yes I know its rather impressive but please focus alright, now you can see my regular core full of regular magic and coated with Mastered Hybrid's Aura correct?"

"Well yeah that would be the red part with the white mixed in but-."

"What do the middle and inner sections mean trust me we'll get to that in a minute but for now just let me explain," Future Natsu said as he waved his hand and the core began to split apart into four segments. "So you know the white outer ring is the Aura and the large red section is the magic correct?"

"Yeah but I have to ask why is it red?"

"Thank Igneel for that he's the one that did it but that's a story for you to discover," Future Natsu said waving the two sections out of the way. "Now then this pitch black section is your Second Origin Natsu."

"Wait really but I thought it was the same as my regular magic?"

"It was however to use the Anti things need to be … rearranged so to speak. What has been done to my core and will be done to yours is this, this pitch black section represents your Demonic side or the power of E.N.D care to take a guess as to why?"

"Is it because my E.N.D side interferes with the Anti in some way?"

"It does but in a positive way," Future Natsu replied with a small smile. "Regular magic cannot truly stand against Anti lest it be consumed Achnologia should have proven that to you in your encounter. The experiments Ahnkseram and Zeref performed to make you a being who can stand against the Anti weren't a total failure."

"So my E.N.D abilities aren't consumed by the Anti like everything else then?"

"It is a rather complicated thing to explain but to give you an idea look at our leg that was severed by Achnologia that refuses to regenerate due to the Anti that laces the section where it was cut off. Ordinarily what would have occurred would be a slow and painful death as the Anti slowly consumed your body from the point of contact however the Demonic influence combined with the Hybrid's Aura prevents it thus simply rendering you … actually the best way to describe it would be that against the Anti you are like a regular human."

"Because I only have one shot right?"

"Correct but there is much more to it than that though I'll leave that for you to discover as you live your life. Anyway the E.N.D portion of your power acts as a barrier between your Apocalypse Element and the rest of your power which means you technically have two cores the outer core acting as it always has and the inner core holding the terrifying power of Anti."

"So by the sounds of what you're telling me I can't combine the two right?"

"Not exactly but let me put it to you bluntly if you even try to combine them before truly mastering Anti the consequences will be most severe."

"So basically don't do it unless someone who knows the same if not more about it tells me to right?"

"More or less I mean I'd tell you but you know how the whole Time thing goes, spoilers and all that."

"So I'm guessing you can't tell me if you've left yourself in here anymore than this time can you?"

"No sadly I can't though if it makes you feel any better I'm not the real future version of myself just a mere mental projection given life through my own Aura … hint for the future perhaps."

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at his future self's words as he began to turn ethereal, his future version turned and placed his one solid hand on the pillar as it turned to a strange black and green crystal.

"Right then my job here is done no doubt my real self is getting chewed out by Merlin right now, I know the previous projection already said keep your chin up but just a reminder from me that not everything is so dark and drab."

"Something is gonna happen soon isn't it?"

"You know I can't say anything I'm merely offering some advice for the future nothing so concrete as to suggest there may be some loss in the coming years."

Natsu steeled his features giving his future self a stiff nod in thanks as he began to fade away.

"Good luck in the future and it was nice to see you again Aava."

His future self vanished leaving Natsu and Aava in a tense silence as the young Dragon turned to Natsu slightly scared.

" _ **When he said that there would be loss in the future did he mean that-?**_ "

"No I don't believe that's what he meant Aava remember once I die you will be released I assume the version of myself in the future who is a Servant doesn't have you sealed within me."

" _ **Oh …**_ "

"Don't worry Aava we're stuck together for a loooong time yet if what I saw of my future self is any indication," Natsu said with a grin placing a hand on her nose affectionately. "It seems the process is nearly complete so we'll be able to get back to it soon."

" _ **Something outside feels off Father there are increased levels of power all around us in addition to the strange Time distortion. I should probably also mention this Time distortion feels much different than any of the previous ones.**_ "

"Yeah I was about to mention that myself though I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Natsu sighed as he sat down in front of the crystallized pillar of Apocalypse Magic deep in thought.

 _ **/Outside The Mindscape/**_

Yugao slowly managed to sit up still stunned at her supposed saviour who stood in front of her almost protectively.

"Just a pro tip for next time make sure you replace the regular wrappings around the handles of your blades with something rubberized it helps immensely when fighting opponents who wield Lightning.

"Y-you're-!"

"You know me?"

"Y-yes I've seen you before inside Natsu's memories!"

"So he's here to is he … of course that fool is involved in all of this," the woman said as the sound of laughter could be heard on the lake's surface.

"That was quite a strike there clearly you are a cut above the rest of the trash," Raiga said with a grin that wasn't present before. "I'm going to enjoy fighting you."

"I figured you were one of the bad guys it's just a shame I had to encounter you mere minutes upon ending up in this world."

Raiga combined his Kiba together once more as a pulsating current ran through it once more and he dashed forward locking his twinblade with the woman's lance.

"Good, evil, it's all a matter of perspective really," Raiga said in an amused tone as the two separated with Raiga immediately going on the offensive spinning his blade at his side sending small shock waves down on the woman's position.

"I've dealt with your kind before this shouldn't be too difficult especially with my magic being usable wherever we are. **Ten Commandments: Saint Spear – Ravelt!** "

Spinning her lance the woman brought it down in front of her in a downward strike hitting the earth causing the ground to begin shaking violently as if there was an earthquake. The earth from where the tip of the lance impacted split open shocking Raiga who wasn't able to escape in time as he fell down into the dark abyss below.

"What in the world did you just do," Yugao cried as the tremors began to die down.

"I would also like to know why you thought splitting the earth apart was a good idea," Mei added firmly although without any anger towards the woman.

"That was my Saint Spear crafted by the finest blacksmith back in my homeland and I used its signature attack Ravelt. It has enough power to shake the world if I put enough power into it that was merely 20% of its true power."

"That was 20%," Yugao gasped as Mei simply gaped like a fish unable to fathom such power within a blade.

"Indeed, now then I saved you so could you please direct me to Natsu Dragneel so that I may punish him."

"Punish him?"

"Yes he is no doubt at fault for my being here therefore he must be punished accordingly."

"Well Natsu isn't really conscious right now he's in the centre of that lake meditating and-."

Yugao was unable to finish her sentence as she watched the woman leap high into the air and aim her lance at the meditating form of Natsu with the form of the lance changing once more.

" **Ten Commandments: Cannon Spear – Ardennes!** "

The woman darted toward Natsu as a massive blast fired from the tip of her lance obliterating the island much to the shock and horror of both Yugao and Mei. Moments later the woman landed back on the ground flicking a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Perhaps I used a little too much I must say there is quite a lot of power in the air."

"You think you used TOO MUCH, YOU KILLED HIM," Yugao screeched as the woman winced.

"Relax I doubt he'd dead from something like that considering what he fought the last time I saw him something like that wouldn't really do much."

All three women felt a massive surge of power as the lake began to bubble with steam rising off its surface. Slowly the water began to part as a massive pillar of flame shot out of its surface with Natsu at the centre.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to attack me like that," Natsu's voice boomed as he shot towards dry land cracking the earth as he landed. The moment he stood up to face the girls he froze in place.

"No this can't be possible you can't be here this has to be some kind of sick joke!"

"Why don't you stop acting like a child Dragneel and explain why you brought me here," the woman all but demanded as Natsu's expression turned to one of confusion.

"Hang on a minute," he said as he began to sniff the air. "I see you are the Edolas one I didn't recognize you since you grew your hair out again."

"Nice to see you too, jerk."

"I'm sorry Knightwalk- no you have a name and I'll use it, nice to see you again … Erza."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it so I guess I'll call you Natsu since you plan on being so polite," Erza said in a softer tone. "Now can you explain to me what's going on and why I'm here in Earthland?"

"Yeah about that this isn't Earthland," Natsu said slowly as Erza gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean this isn't Earthland isn't that the opposite of Edolas?"

"It is but-."

"Look I don't really know what the history is between the two of you but could you both please put the chat on hold the camp is under attack by Yagura's forces," Mei said almost frantically as the pair nodded in silent agreement to speak as soon as the threat had passed.

Natsu was about to take off when he noticed Yugao was bleeding at her side and ran over to her with his face full of concern.

"Oi who did this!"

"Natsu it's alright she helped me out it's just a scratch," Yugao replied with a small smile.

"Well you did get paralysed so I wouldn't say it was nothing," Erza scoffed as Natsu's eyes went back onto Yugao who simply blushed in embarrassment.

"Hello, camp being attacked," Mei shouted gaining the attention of the trio once again prompting the four to rush off towards the camp as fast as possible.

By the time they reached the camp Yagura's forces retreated having sensed Erza's power followed by Natsu's own. After speaking with Mei and Yugao Natsu and Erza decided to find a small tent so that they could discuss matters in private.

The pair entered the tent with Natsu taking a seat at a small table and Erza sitting on a bed neither one taking their eyes off the other until Natsu finally spoke.

"Erza Knightwalker now there is a name I didn't think I'd ever say again."

"Unfortunately the name Natsu Dragneel still gets tossed around Edolas by those who remember you," Erza replied much to Natsu's amusement. "I suppose I should apologize since its clear you weren't the one to bring me here."

"No I didn't bring you here though I think I know how you got here which means technically it is my fault even if I didn't physically do anything."

"Because that makes sense," Erza scoffed.

"Listen you might find this a little hard to believe but … well the best way to put this is I'm basically a God like entity."

"Bit full of yourself aren't you?"

"I'm serious I really am I can go anywhere in existence I want except my own home reality," Natsu said rather annoyed at Erza's instant dismissal of his claim.

"And why can't you go back to your own reality?"

"Because in order to beat a Dragon that was planning on consuming existence I tackled it into Time itself and was subsequently dispersed across the timeline of said reality."

"You realize this sound unbelievable right?"

"I can show you if you want to prove I'm not lying?"

"Do that then."

"Alright look into my eyes and don't blink alright," Natsu said slowly as he activated his Hybrid's Aura and drew her into his mindscape showing her the moment he tackled Achnologia into the Ravine of Time and his body slowly regressing to that of a child's.

Only a few minutes had passed with Erza returning to her own mind looking at Natsu in a mixture of shock and awe.

"So you really did do that … I suppose I shouldn't be too angry at being here after all saving existence would have a price. But still to think you can't go back and see Scarlet."

"We got married actually so its technically Erza Dragneel now, left behind a child too sadly," Natsu sighed. "But yeah that's my sob story summarized for you now I should probably let you know this place is known as the Elemental Nations at least that's all I've been told."

"The Elemental Nations what a strange name for a land," Erza mused as Natsu chuckled in agreement.

"Because the name Edolas is any better and don't even get me started on how impressive Earthland is as a name I wonder how that name was conceived?"

"True," Erza agreed as the two sat in a comfortable silence. "So is there truly no way for you to get me back to Edolas?"

"Unfortunately not I'm afraid see if you came from anywhere else it would be merely a flick of my finger or simply me asking one of my friends to take you," Natsu sighed. "Unfortunately since Edolas is the Earthland counterpart it has been cut off from the rest of the multiverse as it is restored to a reasonable state."

"So I'm stuck here then?"

"Perhaps I mean you could pop back at any moment my brother turned up a few weeks ago and he was only here for around twenty minutes tops."

"So I must play the waiting game then," Erza sighed. "I know this might sound like a pain but could I stick with you until I'm able to return I'd rather be with someone who has connections here than go it alone?"

"Its good to see you aren't as grouchy as before the last time we spoke I couldn't have ever predicted you would ask for help from anyone."

"I was not grouchy!"

"You really were in fact if I recall my initial thoughts I was planning on teasing you in front of your troops by calling you Captain Grumpy."

"Well you still seem to be a real jerk," Erza sighed as Natsu chuckled at her expense.

"For real though I like the changes I see, though you aren't my Erza it's nice to see you've calmed down from that angry person you once were."

"I'll give you that I was a very angry person though I suppose Faust had a lot to do with it by lying to me about my parent's deaths."

"Speaking of Faust whatever happened to that guy?"

"Once you all left Jellal was made the new King and he banished Faust to wander the wilds while the rest of us were merely confined to the capital. We didn't see Faust for just shy of a decade until he returned one day to speak with Jellal."

"What did he have to say, was it remorse?"

"No one knows but I believe that he returned in order to make peace with his son as best he could, the next day after he returned he passed away in his sleep."

"Ah," Natsu said understanding the old man's actions perfectly. "It's for the best you didn't pry I'm sure whatever the two discussed was rather personal."

"Jellal said much the same when the Council kept asking him what Faust wanted and if he killed him," Erza sighed. "I haven't ever seen him as angry as he was that day since."

Natsu simply hummed acknowledging her words not entirely sure how to address the statement as the two once more sat in a comfortable silence. The sounds of the rebels preparing for something outside caught Natsu's attention though one look at Erza and he discarded any notion of investigating it in favour of speaking with her instead.

"So what was it like living without magic I can't imagine my life without the power I wield?"

"At first it was rather trying to say the least, people were too used to the idea of using magic to perform any basic task so much so that they forgot the basics of human survival. People like myself, King Jellal and the Fairy Tail Guild knew how to survive without magic but the average citizen was utterly hopeless."

"So I'm guessing you and the Fairy Tail Guild showed them the way," Natsu asked receiving a small smile in approval.

"Yes it was quite the challenge at first since many of the citizens simply refused to accept that magic was indeed gone. There were calls to simply steal more magic from Earthland however as you know the Anima system was destroyed following the fight against Faust and the removal of magic from our world."

"In a way I don't really blame them after all your people had been thriving off of such a practice for countless years before we came along."

"At the time I thought I was doing the right thing aiding Faust however I came to realize thanks to Jellal that in the end Edolas and her people were given our just desserts for our willingness to simply consume and destroy another reality for our own personal gain. Instead of truly conserving what magic we had and finding ways to perhaps promote the growth of it we simply began ripping it from the bodies of both Earthland itself and those who inhabit it."

"I'll admit that did piss me off when I was there."

"But years after that event I think we've done a pretty good job of fixing our civilization I mean it isn't the easiest life but we've come far from what we once were. One of the members of Fairy Tail figured out how to convert the Wind into a power source and another learned how to convert water into a useable source of energy so we were able to regain some of what we once lost."

"I've got to say it sounds like you lot did a pretty good job picking up the pieces," Natsu said with a warm smile. "It sounds like Edolas has become a nice place a far cry from what it once was and it sounds like you might have played a part in its rise Erza."

"There are plenty who deserve the praise more than I do Natsu all I did was share my knowledge and aid in anything the citizens needed. Perhaps one day when you are able to use that travel method of yours you could come visit Edolas I'm sure Jellal would be overjoyed to see you once more."

"You know I think I may do that Erza," Natsu said with a warm smile as the two continued to talk for some time about various topics regarding their lives.

 _ **/Meanwhile At The Destroyed Lake/**_

Raiga grit his teeth as he used his Kiba as makeshift picks to climb out of the massive ravine left behind by Erza's attack. He was covered in his own blood and his left leg was bent out of place but he was just happy to be alive at this point as he rolled onto his back panting heavily.

"I've got to warn the Mizukage," he said through grit teeth as he shakily rose to his feet and began hobbling away toward a nearby outpost he had been tasked to set up before attacking the rebels.

The only thought running through his mind was how strong the woman who bested him was clearly she was a cut above the rest if he last attack was anything to go by. Raiga knew Yagura needed this information and fast as he slowly disappeared into the forest.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	24. Fight For Kiri

**For once I have nothing … how odd but amusing haha!**

 **On with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **Fight For Kiri**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently sitting on the branch of a tree deep in thought; he'd spent a fair time speaking with Erza Knightwalker about everything from how their lives went after the incident to the current situation in the Mist.

Erza was more than happy to help in the fight against Yagura since it reminded her of the regime under King Faust only instead of targeting illegal magic users he was targeting those who were born with unique abilities.

Natsu had informed Mei of this development and she was overjoyed at receiving more help thanking Erza profusely. However when she asked Natsu to lead the rebel army into battle her joyous mood was promptly crushed.

His argument was that he wasn't fit to lead the people of Kiri and that such a task should be relegated to whoever they wished to be the future Mizukage. Mei countered citing that Natsu was the strongest but Natsu simply wouldn't budge on the issue.

"I said I would help but this isn't my war to lead Mei, send me to crush a battalion but don't make me lead your forces because it won't end well."

And so Natsu left after giving a brief smile to Yugao who seemed somewhat concerned with his rather dark attitude. How could he not be feeling at least somewhat depressed when the alternate version of his wife was right in front of him not that it was her fault or anything.

Natsu looked down from his perch and saw Yugao looking up at him holding her destroyed ANBU mask in her hands.

"Natsu can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Natsu replied as she jumped up to the branch opposite his own and sat down with a somewhat sad smile on her face.

"I don't blame you for being rather snappy Natsu I think anyone would given the circumstances."

Natsu couldn't help but smile slightly at Yugao's words, always trying to be cheerful was something he'd come to associate with her since the two had met.

"Thanks Yu though I'm not totally sulking over seeing someone that looks like Erza I'm also annoyed that these people expect me to lead their armies like some sort of great commander. Back in my own world I did more than my fair share of that and to be honest I'm tired of it even though in my gut I know one day such a position will be unavoidable for me."

"Well to be fair it's not like you didn't agree not to do that but I understand what you mean," Yugao replied. "Besides you promised to fight the Fourth Mizukage you'd think that would be more than enough."

"And from what I've heard about this Mizukage he doesn't sound like a pushover either," Erza said landing on the branch Yugao was sitting on. "Many of these so called rebels are quite weak and unsuited to warfare on the scale I'm predicting."

"I thought the same when Yugao and I first arrived," Natsu agreed. "What's worse is that there are children here in this camp and they could be forced onto the front lines if the ill intentions of these Elders are to be believed."

"Ill intentions," Yugao asked as Natsu nodded.

"I can feel their intentions though it is quite hard to explain exactly how, I suppose I can feel the type of intent they have towards a certain situation or person if that helps describe it better."

"The gall of those old fools who basically demanded I fight for them the moment they heard I was the one to create that fissure was enough to almost contemplate an offensive," Erza added with clear annoyance present in her features.

"I do fear what will happen to this country regardless of which side wins Mei has good intentions and many of the younger generation here are genuinely on the right path but it's the Elder generation stuck in their bigoted ways that concern me."

"Like the Elders in Konoha," Yugao muttered as Natsu hummed in agreement.

Looking at the broken ANBU mask in Yugao's hands Natsu's eyes narrowed as he slowly took the broken pieces from her and began to concentrate.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying something foolish," Natsu said as the mask began to turn black and begin merging together once more.

When Natsu finally let go he lifted the mask up and began examining it with noticeable sweat on his brow.

"Was that really so tiring for you," Erza asked confused as Natsu nodded.

"My friend Eliza has this skill where she can create things from Ebony thanks to her War God abilities so I figured I'd try my hand at it; I believe she called it a mixture of Conjuration and Transfiguration."

"And you can do that?"

"That was the first time I ever tried it though it isn't done and no it isn't made out of Ebony in fact it isn't done yet because I needed a breather."

"It was that tiring just to repair this one mask?"

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to conjure something from nothing," Natsu said amused as he looked back at the mask once more. "I'm gonna make this out of my own resource I'm considering just calling Blood Ebony since it is just essentially Red Ebony at its base."

Returning his gaze to the mask he looked as if he'd glare a hole in it as the mask seemed to ignite in flames not that Natsu was bothered in the slightest. After several minutes the flames simply vanished leaving a mask that looked as if it had been painted with fresh blood behind though if you looked hard enough you could still see the Ebony within it.

"There you go I doubt some chump like that Raiga guy could break this," Natsu said amused as Yugao slowly reached out to grab the mask assuming it would burn her.

"It doesn't even feel any heavier …"

"Of course not as if something of my superior design would ever be anything less than perfect!"

"But didn't you just say that was the first thing you ever made," Erza questioned as he burst into laughter which the two followed shortly after.

"Anyway I fixed that mask because there is a task I need you to do whilst Erza and I engage the main force and there won't be another opportunity for it," Natsu said with a face that reminded both of them that he was a veteran of war.

"You want her to assassinate the Elders don't you," Erza said more as a statement rather than a question much to Yugao's shock.

"It's obvious how things will go should I kill off Yagura and his administration the Elders will ruin this country rather than help it heal from the aftermath."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Natsu," Yugao asked slowly as Natsu nodded. "I'm going to trust you on this but so help me if I get caught you'd better not let me take the fall alone!"

"I'd never do that and you know it Yu," Natsu said with a hint of amusement. "Now then I assume you came here for some other reason Erza I'm going to go out on a limb and say it's the Elders wanting us to go fight or something right?"

"Don't even get me started on those pompous-!"

"Ok I get the idea," Natsu said quickly not wanting to rile Erza up any more than she already was. "Come on then let's get to it."

The trio jumped out of the tree and began walking back towards the camp though Natsu lagged behind the girls. His heightened awareness of Space and Time had been nagging at him ever since he'd arrived in the camp and it wasn't Erza Knightwalker who was responsible.

It appeared that something else had occurred most likely before he'd arrived which could only spell trouble for the coming battle. His instincts hadn't steered him wrong yet and he could feel his adrenaline pumping for a good fight he just hoped what little he'd managed to accomplish since his fight against the Kage was enough to put him ahead of the competition.

The trio arrived in the encampment and immediately made their way into the Command Tent where the Elders, Mei and her loyal guards Ao and Chojuro stood.

"Ah good you've returned now we can begin the planning in earnest," one of the Elders said with a grin that really pissed Natsu off under his mask of indifference.

"What exactly am I here for?"

"Well you are to lead our armies against Yagura so naturally you will be involved in the planning stages," another Elder said as Erza was about to verbally rip his head off though Natsu placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"You want a strategy to win do you," he asked with a monotonous voice as the Elders nodded quickly. "If you really wanted the best possible strategy then that would be that your weak forces sat here in the camp alongside you pathetic cowering pitiful excuses for human beings while myself and Erza here lay waste to Yagura's armies."

Many of the Elders began to protest but Natsu channelled some of his killing intent their way silencing them immediately.

"We are not your saviours the deal was that the Hidden Leaf would send myself and ANBU Captain Neko to combat the Fourth Mizukage, Erza here is a personal associate of mine and has chosen to take up the same orders."

Natsu began to pace back and forth with a posture Erza could remember from her time as one of the Twin Commanders of the Edolas Army, the pacing of a Leader addressing his subordinates or those he considered inferior and from what she's seen of his adventures he'd more than earned that.

"I was informed by Mei that this would be the camp for the rebellion against Mizukage Yagura who was killing off anyone with a Bloodline Limit within the borders of the country however she failed to mention that the decrepit failures from a failed Clan system would be attempting to speak down to me like I was the scum of the earth."

"Now see here-!"

"No I think you should see here you pathetic fossil the concept of Clans and the idea of sticking together as a family unit are fine however it is the leeches, the Clan Heads whom I despise more than anything else. You believe yourselves to be above the law laid down for the benefit of all, you believe yourselves free from any form of consequence and seem to be under the impression that you need not exert yourselves in any way shape or form. To me this is a flawed system and I'd gladly toss you all to Yagura."

The Elders were about to erupt in fury which only amused Natsu since it proved his point, spoilt children who had never been told no and never been forced to work for the position they currently resided in.

Natsu was also glad to see that Mei, Ao and Chojuro seemed rather impressed with what he had said so far which only further supported his claim to have these fossils assassinated for the betterment of this country following the carnage yet to come.

"Those who serve within the Clans have my respect for they train diligently, serve not just their Clans but the people by aiding the villages and have their own goals and dreams. Then there is you lot who desperately cling to power with this incident being a prime example of just how pathetic you lot truly are. Tell me how many of your fellow Clansmen were forced to sacrifice themselves just so you could all escape?"

Natsu let the question hang in the air and he was happy to see that both Mei and Chojuro were visibly angered at the thought. Natsu knew then and there who he wanted to take over this country when it was all over of that there was little doubt.

"I will agree to fight the armies in addition to Yagura on one condition that must be signed by you all right now," Natsu said as the Elders seemed to recover from his rant. "When this war is finished the Fifth Mizukage WILL be Mei and not one of you fossils!"

The room fell deathly silent with even Mei gaping like a fish though he saw Ao had a look of newfound respect for Natsu as his eyes turned onto the stunned Elders.

"And if we refuse?"

"Well I mean I'll still fight Yagura but my heart may not truly be in it and if he truly is a Jinchuuriki and decides to take form well … a stray attack or two wouldn't be so surprising especially one hitting a certain group of Elders-."

"Was that a threat!"

"This is war collateral is to be expected so really you'd be dying for your country correct?"

The Elders all looked between each other and began grumbling just as Natsu summoned a contract into his hand, funnily enough it emerged shrouded in flame much to the shock of most present.

"Sign this and I shall fight to the best of my abilities as will my friends," Natsu said amused as the Elders realized Natsu wasn't going to back down and began signing the paper silently planning on ways to manipulate Mei later.

Once the contract was signed Natsu simply made it vanish into thin air with another burst of flame now sporting a cheshire like grin.

"Excellent now then where is this army I assume it's approaching?"

"Y-yes we were about to gather our forces for the confrontation," one of the Elders said weakly as Natsu nodded.

"Good then myself and Erza shall go to meet them as your armies gather and come to assist," Natsu said much to the shock of everyone present.

"Wait you actually plan on taking on ALL of Yagura's forces I thought you were boasting," Mei practically screeched as Natsu grinned.

"I wouldn't ever make such a claim if I couldn't back it up Mei though you three can come with me if you so choose but I would advise merely observing until the main force arrives for you see Erza and I have abilities that are more for widespread destruction."

"With respect maam I believe that it is in our best interests to witness this," Ao said with his eyes still locked firmly onto Natsu. "His power is nothing like I've ever seen before his chakra is almost chaotic and bubbling as if it is excited to fight, to put it simply I'm going regardless."

Mei sighed and nodded her head slowly knowing that Ao was most likely right since it was clear this would be one of those fights that usually were spoken about in legend."

"ANBU Neko you know what you need to do," Natsu asked as she nodded silently with everyone in the room just now taking notice of her presence something that amused Natsu. "Then I shall see you soon."

Snapping his fingers he opened a portal with himself, Erza, Mei, Ao and Chojuro walking through appearing on a hill overlooking the advancing army of the Fourth Mizukage.

"There has to be hundreds of them are you sure that you two will be alright," Mei asked in concern as Natsu grinned.

"Relax this isn't my first dance, Erza hang back for a few minutes I want to unnerve the opposing force."

"You mean hog all the action," Erza replied earning a mock glare from Natsu which quickly turned into a smirk. "Go on but only a few minutes I want to use my spear some more it's been so long since I've been able to wield it like I did in Edolas."

Natsu nodded as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, upon opening them any warmth in Natsu's eyes was now gone and he was just a cold and calculating version of himself that began walking down toward the army below with a strange and cold feeling around him.

It didn't take long for the scouts of Yagura's army to spot him as the army halted its advance assuming him to be some sort of messenger.

"So are the rebels sending you here to surrender," one of the lead shinobi asked with an amused expression. "Because our orders are to wipe you down to the last!"

"Oh they didn't send me to declare surrender, they sent me to crush you all," Natsu said coldly as the Kiri in began to roar with laughter.

"You can't be serious what the hell are you gonna-!"

The voice of the lead shinobi died in his throat as Natsu shot off towards them at speeds none of them could track and in mere seconds he'd reached the opposing force and with one swipe the head of the lead ninja had been severed and sent flying through the ranks much to the shock and anger of the opposing force.

"KILL HIM," another shinobi shouted as Natsu decided to put them in their place.

Serving a man who was willing to massacre entire families just because they had an ability he didn't was disgusting and no quarter would be given to them. As one of the shinobi tried to punch him Natsu simply grabbed his arm and yanked it ripping it clean off and impaling three other shinobi with it by throwing it with enough force to knock down several others.

That was when the shuriken and kunai began to fly though all simply shattered into tiny cubes the moment they came within five metres of Natsu as he tore his way through the ranks. One man tried stabbing him from behind only to find that he'd stabbed himself and the man behind him through the chest.

Tendrils began to shoot out from Natsu's false leg as many shinobi began to be impaled and lifted into the air by large spikes much to the horror of their comrades. It was then Natsu decided to implement more of his techniques rather than simply beat them to death using physical force.

Letting some of his power flow freely many of the ninja were shocked as large pillars of flame began to erupt from the earth and rain down across the battlefield. Natsu began to float into the air out of reach from the nin as an idea struck him.

Holding his hand close together a golden light began to form and all the nin could feel power building so many of them began to fire whatever jutsu they knew to try and at least knock him back down but Natsu was far to agile for them.

Natsu looked down on the opposing army and could tell none of them truly cared about any of the crimes they had committed so he felt nothing from using this spell against them. Truly he never got to use it back home so it would be interesting to see how powerful it was here.

The light had grown in size and had now expanded to take up the entirety of Natsu's palms as he readjusted his hold on the spell and closed his eyes. He was surprised when the light turned from gold to black as a small smirk made its way onto his face.

"Heh so I've changed that much huh … seems fitting though," he said as he prepared to clasp the spell as he opened his eyes with his Aura activated. " **Hybrid Law!** "

Bringing his hands together a loud dinging noise echoed across the battlefield as a black light split the clouds and blew away the mist and began to expand outward from Natsu's position engulfing not only himself but the remains of the army.

Up in the sky there was a large black Magic Circle with the Hybrid Seal within it signifying the user of the devastating attack. As the smoke cleared Natsu landed amidst a sea of downed shinobi though to those observing the battle from afar it was clear that there were still forces who remained outside the zone of the attack.

Natsu seemed rather unimpressed with the forces of the Fourth Mizukage as Erza landed next to him ripping up the ground as she landed with a look of genuine surprise on her face.

"You said you were powerful but to think you had an attack like that up your sleeve."

"I've never gotten to use that attack before but that's because it has a massive drawback, one that doesn't have an effect on me whatsoever," Natsu explained. "Also I chose to show off mainly to demoralize them the attack didn't actually kill any of them though they won't ever fight again."

Erza saw that Natsu was indeed being truthful as the downed shinobi began to groan as if they were in agony with the skin of almost every one of them a pale grey color. Natsu was about to begin walking toward the remaining forces when Erza's gasp stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Natsu are you alright," Erza asked rushing to his side as blood began to pour from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth something that even surprised himself.

"Not again," was all Natsu could get out when a loud cracking noise was heard across not only the battlefield they were on but the entirety of the Elemental Nations.

Natsu dropped to one knee as his breathing became rather ragged as he coughed up more blood something that the remaining Kiri shinobi saw as their opportune moment.

"The monster is down let's kill it before it recovers!"

"Natsu we need to retreat you can't fight in such a condition!"

"The hell I won't I've dealt with this before," Natsu growled as he slowly rose to his feet clutching his head. "Last time it signified that Space and Time were beginning to strain but this was much worse though I have no idea what could have caused that cra-."

As Natsu's eyes adjusted to the light his words died in his throat as he looked up at the sky in disbelief. Rubbing his eyes he was unable to remove what was clearly a strange layer that had been added to the sky and it was something even he with his knowledge on the way things in creation functioned couldn't even begin to understand.

"What in the name of Lucifer is that …"

"Natsu stop staring at the sky and move the shinobi are almost upon us!"

"Erza that trash is the least of our problems are you not seeing what is going on up there," Natsu said through grit teeth as he jabbed a finger up to the sky.

"It's a sunny day in the Land of Mist I'm sure they have their days-."

"You can't see it can you, the strange ring like coating over the sky," Natsu sighed as Erza cocked her head to the side in confusion just as the Kiri nin surrounded the pair forcing them back to back.

"We can discuss the sky later for now we need to cut through these fools who clearly haven't learned from your little demonstration."

"Heh you know being back to back like this even if you are Erza Knightwalker brings me some semblance of happiness, let's kick some ass Erza."

"You really are one of a kind you foolish bastard, fighting after basically having a haemorrhage," Erza scoffed much to Natsu's amusement as the pair began to tear through the shinobi around them with practiced ease.

Thankfully Natsu had taken out the bulk of the main force earlier so it didn't take the pair long to dispose of the rest leaving one alive to interrogate. Natsu easily forced his way into the mind of the shinobi ripping anything noteworthy from his mind before killing him.

"Yagura is in a camp not far from here being an arrogant prick assuming his armies are enough to overwhelm us. I should probably also mention that they know of you from a guy called Raiga who apparently survived an encounter with you."

"I suppose that makes sense I didn't pursue him after he fell down the chasm created by my spear," Erza sighed. "So should we move to engage Yagura?"

"I don't think we'll have to," Natsu said motioning to the rather large shadow slowly marching towards their position. "We took care of the advance guard but there are still plenty more to kill and at the back … yep that's got to be him no one else would hold such power."

Erza simply nodded and readied her spear as she and Natsu moved to engage the oncoming force alone.

 _ **/Yugao's POV/**_

Yugao was feeling a rather large variety of emotions right now to the point that she couldn't pick one to feel over the other. She was both impressed and shocked at the mask Natsu had given her since it was clear the moment she had put it on that there was something different about it.

She found her senses were much sharper whilst wearing the mask something that in her current profession was nothing short of a godsend. She could focus her acute hearing to the point that she could hear a conversation across the camp with relative ease. Her sight also was rather interesting since lightning simply no longer changed remaining at a level she could see clearly regardless.

It shocked Yugao because Natsu had said this mask was his first ever attempt at making something like his friend the War Goddess did, if this was a first attempt how would his mastered products perform?

The other emotion Yugao was feeling was rage and pure anger at the Elders, having decided to let Natsu and Erza fight the battle they had simply opted to 'forget' to inform anyone of the battle something that put Yugao in full support of assassinating the Elders.

It was clear Natsu had forseen their selfish desires and she had little doubt he'd most likely been is a situation like this before well Yugao knew she wasn't going to let him down again. After failing to even stand up to Raiga who admittedly was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Yugao felt the need to make up for the failure.

Sure Natsu would never tell her she had to do such a thing but in a way this was more to aid her wounded pride. Erza Knightwalker has shown up easily crushing Raiga and saving her and Mei from what would have no doubt been their deaths and although even Erza was nice about it the whole incident had shown her just how weak she truly was.

She had her Kenjutsu which was above that of a regular Jonin which was respectable however once Raiga had arrived and not only bested her in Kenjutsu but utterly overwhelmed her with his Lightning Release Yugao realized her repertoire needed serious work.

Currently she was hidden in the room amongst the Elders who were celebrating the downfall of Yagura, the fools were celebrating even though the battle had yet to even take place! Yugao was sure to steal all the scrolls she came across as she slowly made her way around the room perhaps one of them would even work for her.

Once she had cleaned out the room of anything not nailed down that was when Yugao got to work. Her other great asset was the art of stealth and trap making and not the traditional lay a trap and hope someone hits the thing no this was true trap making.

Being a former ROOT agent Yugao was taught how to move through a room and set up deadly traps without breaking her concealment and of the ROOT operatives she was among the top three in the whole division.

That would be the only thanks the bandaged bastard Danzo would ever get from her, the training was harsh but it made her one of the most deadly trap experts the Leaf possessed and such skills were of vital import in this current dilemma.

Oh yes these Elders would die however it would be in a slow and painful way. After having been freed from ANBU by Hiruzen her rehabilitation was handled by none other than Mikoto Uchiha Konoha's Black Widow.

Where Fugaku was loud, arrogant and threw his status and sizeable funds around Mikoto was the complete opposite opting to weave a web and slowly entice her targets in before draining them for all they were worth and discarding them to the wayside with the web covering her tracks.

In truth it was she who the Elders and Hiruzen feared when the Uchiha Massacre was put forward as a viable option after all who was to say Mikoto didn't already have her hooks into the village and was simply waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

Yes Yugao looked up to the woman who had been the one to pull her out of her broken state that all ROOT seemed to be in. The offer of training and apprenticeship had given her an improvement to her already perfect set of infiltration skills.

Unbeknownst to the Elders at that moment tiny darts that would barely register to their senses had just been fired from across the room. Said darts were filled with a lethal dose of poison generously given to her by Anko for times such as these.

The poison was slow acting and was designed to get into the bloodstream of a target but would quickly cause the slow and painful death of a target as any part of the body with the tainted blood begins to rot and paralysis sets in.

Yugao smiled beneath her mask as she slipped out of the tent, the estimated survival time was two days tops and since these fools weren't physically fit or active in any way it was likely they'd be dead by nightfall.

Again she could only thank Mikoto for teaching her some of her legendary craft before she was slain by Itachi if there was one Uchiha she wished had been spared it was her. However Yugao had no time to dwell on the past or her feelings in regards to Raiga any longer she needed to maintain appearances around the camp now so that when all the Elders wound up dead she would have the perfect alibi.

Smirking to herself she walked off towards the mess tent as she considered how she should improve her craft so that she would be able to stand against foes such as Raiga, perhaps starting with the rubberized grip for her blades as Erza suggested would be a good start.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Erza were causing utter chaos amongst the ranks of Yagura's forces. The sheer power behind the attacks the pair used were simply too much for the forces they were up against and that was with Natsu holding back rather heavily aiming to conserve as much power as he could to fight Yagura.

Erza on the other hand was killing the opposing shinobi merely through collateral; Raiga had emerged to engage her once more and came along with another of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Kushimaru who wielded a blade known as Nuibari or the Sewing Needle.

The description of the blade being called a Sewing Needle was spot on since it quite literally did as its name implied and could pierce through targets like a needle would and stitch them together.

It wasn't so much that he was stronger than Raiga rather it was the wire he seemed to be using that put her on edge. The wire was actually able to withstand a blow from her spear something that some mountains couldn't even do and that was to say the least a mild concern.

Raiga was still injured from his previous fight if the slight limp was any indication though that didn't make him any less of a potential threat as he rained down hell upon her. All in all Erza Knightwalker was rather pleased she was at least going to get a good workout from all of this.

Natsu on the other hand had just beaten down another battalion when all the soldiers around him froze as Yagura began rising from a puddle before his very eyes. The first thing Natsu noticed about Yagura was that despite the playful smirk he wore his eyes looked unfocused or even lifeless a clear sign of mental manipulation.

"So you are Natsu Dragneel," Yagura said in an amused tone. "I've been wondering if the rumours were true and it seems there was at the very least some truth to them."

"And what rumours would these be exactly?"

"That at the very least you are a Kage level shinobi capable of engaging an army by yourself," Yagura replied calmly. "Of course such a thing doesn't intimidate me since I have the power of a Tailed Beast at my side."

"The Three Tailed Turtle right?"

"Correct and it is the perfect Tailed Beast for someone like me who lives in the Land of Water I mean just look at the battlefield it is perfect for myself and my beast!"

"I wouldn't get all cocky just because you have the home advantage I've beaten worse foes under much more strenuous conditions," Natsu replied earning laughter in return.

"You talk a good game but I wonder can you truly back it up because not even the Akatsuki could capture me in my domain so I wonder how you will fare," Yagura said as he entered a combat stance.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll make your death as quick as possible," Natsu replied as the pair prepared to engage one another neither aware that they were being watched by two separate parties.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	25. One Thing Leads To Another

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

 **One Thing Leads To Another**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Yagura eyed each other warily neither one so much as twitching as the rest of Yagura's forces watched with baited breath. An explosion from Erza's fight was the catalyst as both Natsu and Yagura shot toward each other connecting with fierce head butts.

"You don't deserve those eyes," Natsu growled as Yagura's eyes turned Crimson Red and a smirk crossed his features.

"The power of the Three Tails is mine to command including all of its chakra!"

"You meddle with power you do not understand Mizukage," Natsu growled as he threw a punch a Yagura who blocked it with both forearms and was sent skidding backwards.

"Power I cannot comprehend you say? Tell me then how someone like you would understand the power of a Tailed Beast better than a human sacrifice?"

"Because I am born of the same cloth as the Tailed Beasts, I am Demon kind," Natsu replied as he shot forward and the two began to exchange a series of blows cracking the ground around them.

It was clear to Natsu that his claim of full mastery over the Three Tails was no joke, the fact he was even able to keep up was a testament to that. What concerned Natsu more was the fact that even with the power of the Three Tails Yagura still had that almost dead look in his eyes which proved he was being controlled.

Before he killed Yagura Natsu was determined to get some answers from the man and perhaps get some insight into who the mastermind behind this mess truly was.

Natsu was surprised when Yagura summoned a club with a rather large and sharp hook at its tip and began swinging it to devastating effect. The entire club was laced in Devil's Aura giving each blow considerable force behind it.

Natsu was surprised when Yagura pointed his staff at Natsu and began doing one handed seals.

" **Water Style: Deep Coral Dart!** "

Natsu was genuinely taken off guard as his chest was suddenly impaled by several sharp bits of coral that seemed to blow holes right through him. Before he had a chance to move Natsu felt his entire body racked with pain as the holes where the coral had pierced were suddenly filled with coral that swiftly pierced through his entire body rooting him to the spot.

"You were a fool to challenge me Natsu Dragneel that coral is laced with a deadly poison so even if you were to somehow survive having all of your internal organs pierced you will die a slow and painful death."

Yagura seemed surprised when Natsu began chuckling to himself and looked him directly in the eye.

"Poison you say," Natsu said amused. "Poison is but a snack for a charming Devil like me."

Licking his lips Yagura was shocked as Natsu quite literally ripped himself free of his coral leaving entire sections of his body simply missing though what shocked him more was when his body began to regenerate.

"I'll give you props for actually pinning me down and further praise for actually forcing me to expend energy to regenerate however now the kiddie gloves come off. Because I've heard you wipe out families simply for possessing that which you do not I'm going to make you suffer Mizukage."

"Those with Bloodlines are sub human at best and deserve no pity," Yagura spat. "If you support them then you shall receive no quarter!"

Natsu watched as Yagura's Devil's Aura began to coat his entire body and he dropped to all fours. The first thing he noticed was that Yagura looked like a much more advanced version of the form Naruto was in when he first encountered him.

"An Aura Cloak, so you plan on bringing the beast into this then," Natsu sighed. "Very well if you want to cause unnecessary destruction then I'll indulge you for a moment."

Yagura who was now sporting two crimson like tails simply growled at Natsu before launching forward to attack. What he wasn't expecting however was Natsu to sidestep him at the last moment and deliver a powerful kick to his gut sending him flying into the air.

Natsu shot up into the sky delivering a knee to his face and kicking him back to the ground with enough force to shake the ground beneath them and forcing the Kiri nin to run for cover. Raising his leg up above his head and coating it with crimson flame Natsu came down like a hammer crushing Yagura's skull.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Talon!** "

Natsu knelt down to the struggling form of Yagura and grabbed his head ignoring the burning sensation around his hands as he locked eyes with the man and entered his mindscape.

The first thing Natsu noticed upon entering Yagura's mind was the lack of … well anything. The only things in here were himself, Yagura and the Three Tails though what was most curious was that neither Yagura or the Three Tails seemed to even notice his presence.

"Well now what have I just walked into," Natsu sighed as a thin line began to appear behind Yagura and the Three Tails. Natsu watched it warily and was surprised when the line opened to reveal an eye, specifically the Sharingan Eye.

This Sharingan was different from the ones he'd seen so far it was far more detailed in design and was outputting a powerful type of mind control that even he was somewhat struggling to stand up against.

" _ **You are an interesting one Natsu Dragneel,**_ " a booming voice echoed all around him though Natsu knew it was the owner of the Sharingan. " _ **To think you were actually able to enter the mindscape of poor Yagura here not that it will do any good either way for he is mine to play with as I see fit.**_ "

"You call the slaughter of all these innocents playing," Natsu growled. "Who the hell are you!"

" _ **You already have your suspicions do you not,**_ " the voice replied seemingly amused. " _ **Who I am is not important for the moment however what is important here is that you are somewhere you shouldn't be.**_ "

"I could say the same thing of you!"

" _ **I suppose that is a fair argument however moot it may be, this is my puppet and a second string master is not required for this performance!**_ "

Natsu was blown out of the mindscape and back into his own body just in time to see Yagura begin to convulse and a large tidal wave began to form up around him with coral building up over his body.

Flying into the sky Natsu watched as the coral slowly began to form together until the Three Tails emerged with the same dead look in its eyes as the water in the surrounding area began to form into four massive tornadoes.

"So this is the Three Tails then, whoever that guy was he most certainly wasn't happy about me getting into Yagura's mind which means he has something to hide."

" _ **Father I would be careful if I were you the Three Tails has the elemental advantage and quite a sizeable amount of Aura at its disposal.**_ "

"Yeah I can feel it though what it can actually do with said power has yet to be proven I mean it can't be too tough if that trash was able to seal it," Natsu replied mentally pointing at the fleeing Kiri forces.

" _ **Just be careful Father …**_ "

"I know," Natsu replied as his hair began to turn black and his clothing changed to his half black half white suit. "No messing around with something this big."

Natsu watched as Water Dragons began shooting out of the four water tornadoes and increased his Crash Barrier to its maximum. Dashing forward Natsu was surprised at the force behind the Water Dragons as they battered against his defences halting his advance and pushing him back slightly.

"If only it didn't have those overly large Water based attacks though I suppose it is fitting for a beast representative of the Water itself. Still I wonder how it would fare against some of my more destructive techniques I doubt Mei would mind if I reshaped this area if it means Yagura gets offed."

Natsu watched as the Three Tails curled into a ball and began rolling towards him with surprising speed given its species.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Three Layered Magic Circle – Mirror Water!** "

A Magic Circle consisting of red, black and purple runes appeared in front of Natsu and the Three Tails was launched into the air thanks to the angle he placed it.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Gravity Dragon Monarch's Stasis Array!** "

Arching his neck Natsu fired five small bursts of purple magic that took up position around the Three Tails as it halted in midair.

"Serves you right you damn ball bastard now you're stuck up there!"

The Three Tails seemed rather annoyed by Natsu's attack and began to gather more power as a massive tidal wave seemed to form from behind its bound form. Natsu watched as the wave smashed against the beast and somehow broke two of the five Stasis Arrays allowing the beast to break free as it fell back to the earth.

Natsu grit his teeth as the tidal wave came closer to his position and extended a hand out in front of him summoning a large yellow Magic Circle.

" **Crash Repulse!** "

The tidal wave froze and exploded in a shower of square droplets acting almost like real rain, Natsu simply increased his body temperate as the droplets evaporated before even making contact.

Moments later the Three Tails began rolling towards him again though this time it had that strange coral forming on its hide.

"Fine you want to play like that then I'll oblige, **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Dragon Monarch's Tower Of Babel!** "

The Three Tails was stopped in its tracks as a massive black tendril pierced right through its stomach and exiting through its back lifting it high into the air as it began draining the beast.

"Figured you Tailed Beasts relied on that chakra stuff of yours so let's see how you fare if I take it away."

Natsu barely had time to blink when he caught a red spear that had been hurled from behind him.

Turning to a position where he could keep an eye on the Three Tails and spot his new attacker he wasn't happy to see the figure who emerged from the tree line.

"I'm afraid I can't let you defeat the beast at least not quite yet."

Natsu's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the weapon in his hand vanished almost as if it had never existed though his eyes never left the newcomers form.

The figure was a pale white colour with two pale white eyes like the Hyuga however the hand that was extended out as a sign to stop also held an eye though this one was the same darker than Galaxy Blue than the one that Ramashiki person had.

"Greetings Hybrid I had wondered when the fates would allow us to meet though it seems fate no longer applies at the moment."

"What do you mean fate no longer applies?"

"You see it no, the ring in the sky? That which fate had attempted to forcibly delay has finally come to fruition but the question remains be it for the better or worse for our cause I shall … leave it to fate as it always shall be."

"So you are from the Otsutsuki Sect then," Natsu said as the person before him nodded.

"Indeed I am and as for my name it is Falaya Otsutsuki."

"So you are a woman then my apologies I couldn't really tell-."

"It is quite alright for all Otsutsuki with very little exception all adopt quite the feminine charm about us so your confusion is nothing new. Still I must ask that you cease the eradication of the Chakra Beast for plans are still in motion that require its presence."

"I'm not going to stop draining it just because you asked me to and I doubt any plans you lot have for this place are good for the mortals that live here."

"The mortals … fate decrees them to be of no import," Falaya replied with an amused smirk. "This seedbed was never meant to be inhabited by them and yet here they thrive raping our precious seedbed with their toxic wiles and processes poisoning it near to the point of disrepair."

"The mortals have a right to exist in this world for Life has decreed it so, who are you to decide what beings are and are not of importance to fate?"

"We are those that survived from before the dark times, the victors as it were. Fate decreed that we shall survive so that we may return and cleanse the pantheon of its withered and ageing husks and bring a return to the true Age of Gods."

"Sorry I must have misheard you because I thought you just said that you survived the War between the Gods and Devils by running with your tails between your legs whilst real heroes fought and died, that is what you said is it not?"

"You would never understand the struggle nor do we expect you to, you are but a broken tool who has served his purpose that must now submit to the ever changing tides of change lest he be cast adrift upon the rough sea of the afterlife."

"Perhaps you Otsutsuki people should take your own advice aren't you lot clinging to the time of the Old Gods so much that you want to bring about a return?"

"There is a stark difference between us Hybrid do not dare compare us to the likes of you who bares the taint of darkness upon his very soul!"

"I freely admit my being bares darkness and I have come to accept it as part of who I am however I can assure you that all us higher beings are far from purity. The fact that we are able to so freely interfere with the affairs of the mortal realm and play with concepts that they believe to be incomprehensible with little to no regard for how it affects them is proof enough that we Gods and Devils are beings awash with sin."

"You speak of things you do not understand Hybrid though I do not fault you for that for you are still but an infant, a powerful one but an infant nonetheless."

"Tell me of the sky," Natsu said changing the subject. "What do you know of it?"

"That was not of Otsutsuki origin however its presence is clear, a being beyond both of us has awoken and is attempting to change something within this realm in order to simply destroy this world in its entirety."

"Who or what is this being?"

"None of us know of its name however we know it is tied to Lady Fate in some way, the fact that the ring has surrounded this world means that most likely Lady Fate has fallen."

Natsu seemed shocked by this new information as a strange growling noise from the Three Tails broke him from his thoughts.

"You mean to tell me Lady Fate was holding back whatever this was?"

"It has always been as such Hybrid it is yet another thing you have yet to learn about the higher realms. All Gods and Devils play a role but it is those in the role that define how the story shall take place such as your story defined your world."

Natsu pondered the words of Falaya who simply stood there with an impassive gaze that served to irritate him slightly though he would not show it.

"Now then I shall only ask once more release the beast and leave this land so that the plan may continue without interruption."

"No," was Natsu's immediate reply as Falaya sighed.

"Then you leave me with little choice," Falaya said as she began to hover slightly in the air with Natsu mirroring her actions.

Falaya's eyes began to glow that same darker shade of Galaxy Blue as Ramashiki's as she held out her hand summoning a Magic Circle.

" **Kismet Domus Florian!** "

Natsu was shocked as a massive blast of power shot towards him from the circle leaving him little time to react which blew off his Demonic leg which failed to avoid the blast in time.

"That was dangerous …"

" **Kismet Dominus Lyandros!** "

A circle appeared underneath Natsu as a massive pillar of light burst forth blowing him high into the air and burning off some of his skin in the process. Deciding that this fight was going to be one of the harder ones he decided to just let his power flow freely.

" **Kismet Boreal Glacia!** "

A row of blue circles appeared and began firing a barrage of icicles at him; at least this was an attack he had experience with.

" **Crash Barrier!** "

The icicles shattered into cubes upon contact allowing Natsu to land back on the ground with his flesh almost fully regenerated.

"It seems fate is on your side even when absent Hybrid, either fate or luck."

"I happen to be on good terms with Lady Luck I'll have you know," Natsu replied inwardly wishing this was a friendly fight since that would have been a killer joke.

"One could argue that Fate and Luck are tied together you know perhaps that is how you have survived up until this point though I shall not deny what your former power was."

"I can tell you that if I possessed that power I would've already taken the fight to this Otsutsuki Sect already because you lot are already starting to annoy me I mean why do you desire to destabilize this world just to bring back a former leader."

"Kaguya was the best of us and embodied what it truly meant to be the perfect God," Falaya replied.

"Guess she wasn't so perfect if she got herself killed," Natsu scoffed earning a glare from the Goddess in front of him.

"You will not speak ill of Lady Kaguya!"

"Yeah see I'm not one to really listen to the words of those plagued by madness and stupidity, find some other way to bring back this Goddess of yours but leave the mortals alone."

"You would be wise to curb that vulgar tongue Hybrid the current pantheon may not believe in direct interference but fate does not look kindly towards those who would dare defy us."

"You have a pretty big obsession with fate don't you I assume you believe yourself to be fit for the position of Lady Fate assuming you are able to take over from the current pantheon though the odds of such a thing happen are about as likely as me going back to my own world tomorrow."

"You will receive your fate in due course Hybrid never forget that we are always watching though unlike us you seem to be lacking in that regard."

Natsu was confused at Falaya's statement as she motioned behind him, turning around Natsu's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a nearly formed Tailed Beast Bomb aimed right at him.

"Enjoy what fate has to offer for you Hybrid and know that we shall meet again."

Falaya vanished leaving behind Natsu to stare down the deadliest attack in a Tailed Beasts arsenal that can supposedly level an entire village if Kurama's word was to be believed.

" _ **What are you going to do now Father we can't let that attack fire else we are ground to nothing!**_ "

"Come on Aava you know how this works by now don't you, when in doubt do something so reckless that it cancels out death!"

" _ **Who even says that!**_ "

"Naturally only myself and probably my old friend Elise since she seemed to be just as reckless as I was back in the day."

Natsu began exerting his full Hybrid's Aura something that immediately drew the full attention of the Three Tails allowing it to better line up the shot of its own attack.

"I've never tried this before but hey guess there is a first time for everything right though this will probably leave me quite drained of my magic."

" _ **Did I mention that you are far too reckless?**_ "

"I think you've told me a few times now Aava but enough about that I need to concentrate," Natsu said as he extended his arms out in front of him just as the attack was fired.

In front of Natsu one of the portals he uses to travel around began to open and widen in size as the attack was absorbed into it. The second portal opened up above the Tower of Babel that the Three Tails was stuck on and the attack hit it directly forcing the beast to let out a mighty roar as it was engulfed by a massive explosion.

Natsu dropped to one knee feeling the massive drain on his power from transporting an attack of that level even if it was only a short distance away.

"Well … it worked," Natsu said as he was sent flying through the air due to the winds generated by the explosion. "I've done my duty living up to my reckless moniker as required."

Landing in a muddy ditch much to his annoyance Natsu slowly crawled out to see the Tower of Babel had been completely destroyed and the unconscious Three Tails was fading away leaving behind Yagura who was attempting to get up.

"You know that attack was packing a lot of power but at least now I have a method of countering it until I get my full power back."

" _ **Again I need to ask did I ever mention that you are far too reckless Father?**_ "

Natsu smirked as he slowly got to his feet and stumbled across the ruined landscape that had been affected by the Tailed Beast Bomb stopping in front of Yagura who simply spat onto his shoe.

"How dare you … ruin my plans, I shall have my revenge on you soon enough!"

"I don't think so Mizukage," Natsu said as he kicked Yagura onto his back and pinned him to the ground with a boot to the chest. "Look into my eyes Yagura …"

Again Natsu entered Yagura's mindscape although this time it was in shambles. The Three Tails appeared to be rampaging around and the moment it spotted Natsu it moved to attack and unfortunately for Natsu Yagura was partially merged with its head.

"You think you can beat me in my own mind," Yagura roared as the Three Tails began to do the same rolling attack as before.

"Last time was a bit of a surprise but as far as I can tell that particular influence knows you are a lost cause and has left you to your fate allowing me the privelage of avenging those you killed in cold blood!"

The Three Tails was upon his position in seconds however its attack was halted by the emergence of Aava who appeared before Natsu and bit down on one of the loose tails halting the beast in its tracks.

" _ **Finally I get a chance to do something useful instead of sit around watching you do all the work!**_ "

"Rip Yagura out of the head for me would you I need to get some information from him."

" _ **Right,**_ " Aava replied as she clawed at the head of the Three Tails sending Yagura flying out along with a chunk of flesh right into the path of Natsu.

Aava then arched her neck and released a powerful roar right in the Three Tails face sending it flying back in the mindscape. Much to Natsu's amusement in its efforts to stop itself it accidently became the ball again and started rolling around uncontrollably.

"I suppose that's the life of a beast that is all defence."

"What manner of beast have you set loose upon my mind," Yagura demanded as he began sprinting towards Natsu.

"Oh nothing special just the Apocalypse incarnate nothing different from the Tailed Beasts," Natsu replied with a small smirk as he blocked a series of punches from Yagura before wrapping his arm around his elbow and snapping it whilst he kicked him in the knee shattering it instantly.

"Darn you …"

"Fun fact you can be wounded inside your own mind not a lot of people know that though I suppose the art of mental warfare isn't common in this world. Anyway enough about all that I need some information and you will be providing it."

"Go to hell," Yagura growled as Natsu kneed him in the face knocking him down and placed his boot over his neck.

"I never said I needed your permission Mizukage you lost the right to humane treatment when you began massacring your own subjects."

In the background the Three Tails fired a Tailed Beast Bomb and Aava countered with an Apocalypse Dragon's Roar setting off a massive explosion that would have caused quite a lot of damage had they been in the real world.

"Now then let's see what you have hiding inside that mind of yours …"

Natsu forced himself into Yagura's memories and began sifting through them all leaving not a single one untouched. It wasn't until he reached a period one year after he'd become Mizukage that he hit upon the information he was looking for.

 _Yagura was sitting in his office going over some paperwork when he began to feel a foul presence within the room. Not making any subtle movements he waited several moments before firing a piece of coral at a man who had been standing in the darkened corner of the room._

 _The attack seemed to simply phase through him as the man walked forward revealing himself. Though he wore an orange mask his one visible eye gave Yagura all the information he needed about this threat._

" _You are the Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails and Mizukage of the Hidden Mist?"_

" _Who are you and why are you here?"_

" _Unfortunately we don't have the necessary time to exchange pleasantries just know that from today you will be working for a higher purpose than this failed system of a village," the masked man said as his eye began to glow red and Yagura felt a presence smash through his mind._

 _The next thing he heard was the Three Tails roar in anger before suddenly falling silent, entering his mindscape he was immediately frozen as a large Sharingan that was high in the sky like a moon shone down upon both himself and the Three Tails and his memories ended._

"He doesn't have a single memory from that day forward; whoever this masked man is he's good."

Looking up he saw Aava and the Three Tails butting heads and decided now would be a good time to end things and began to apply pressure to Yagura's throat.

"I understand now that you weren't all that bad and that you were merely being manipulated by a formidable foe, you shall go down as a bloodthirsty leader but I shall honour your memory Yagura of the Mist.

Natsu watched as Yagura slowly died and closed his eyes in the mental scape before recalling Aava to his side just as the Three Tails became free of the mental control.

" _ **Thank you for freeing me human; before I vanish I must inform you of something.**_ "

"My apologies for killing you and your container but as he was Yagura's mind had already collapsed years ago so there was no way to fix him."

" _ **I will miss Yagura for he was the best container I had however I shall regenerate and it is this that I wish to speak to you about. It shall take me two years to regenerate into the world and at that time the Akatsuki organization shall come to take me where one of my brethren have been taken.**_ "

"And you wish for me to prevent this?"

" _ **No I merely wished to inform you that the organization is collecting us for some nefarious purpose of which I know not, the Four Tails has already been taken and sealed into something that prevents him from speaking to the rest of us. Find this Akatsuki and free any of my brethren they have a hold over.**_ "

"I will do as you ask Three Tails and perhaps then you shall tell me your true name."

" _ **Perhaps I will however that day has not yet come though judging by your appearance and that which you hold I'd say the day draws ever closer.**_ "

Natsu jumped back across to his own mind just as the mindscape of Yagura collapsed in on itself and the Three Tails power dispersed across the environment leaving Natsu and Aava alone.

"Well that takes care of that problem though it seems another one has risen in its place hasn't it Aava," Natsu sighed as a figure began to rise from the shadows before him.

"This world has been connected at long last, it appears not even Fate herself could prevent this catastrophe from occurring."

" _ **Father this woman there is something off about her.**_ "

"Please tell me you aren't a foe because I'd really not fight someone else especially if you are as strong as I think you are."

The woman seemed to smile as she stepped out of the shadows and rose to her full height with her piercing red eyes looking down upon him. A small smirk made its way onto her face as she bowed slightly before him.

"This meeting has been a long time coming Natsu Dragneel, Servant Lancer at your service."

"Servant," Natsu gasped as he looked down to the marking on his arm confused as it was still darkened.

"I am not your Servant nor anyone else's Natsu I am here of my own accord for you see the Grail War is about to begin I assume you knew this was an inevitable occurrence?"

"I did but I wasn't expecting it so soon unless- wait this ties to Lady Fate doesn't it?"

"The former Lady Fate fought desperately to prevent the Grail War from spilling over into worlds that should not possess it and the result was that she paid with her very life. I would assume you would be recalled to Equilibrius since this is an important development that will require the High Arbiter's input."

"And where do you fit into all this," Natsu questioned the woman. "Why choose to appear before me?"

"Because I want you to win the Grail War because out of all potential Masters you would be the one to restore things to the way they should be for that is who you are."

"So you want me to succeed so that means you want an alliance of sorts?"

"That was what I had in mind but it cannot be made official until your Servant has materialized. To explain why that is you need only look at the markings upon your hand they are known as Command Seals and they are what distinguishes a participant of a Grail War even one as strange as this."

"So you wish to tie yourself to me?"

"To sustain myself yes but I still desire autonomy to do as I wish, Command Seals are capable of forcing a Servant to do something and I do not wish to be restrained even if my actions were to result in my demise."

"So you simply desire the freedom to choose, I have no issues with that."

"Good then an agreement has been struck; I suppose I should reintroduce myself. My true name is Scathach the Ruler of the Land of Shadows."

"The Land of Shadows?"

"You should come visit sometime I know that you are of a higher plane than the humans, the power of the Hybrid flows through you."

"I'll come visit after we sort this mess out I guess," Natsu sighed. "So since you are here can you explain to me a little bit more about this Grail War I don't know much of anything about it?"

"Certainly that is mainly why I chose to appear the moment the Grail was connected to this world," Scathach replied. "To begin you must first realize that this Grail War is one that shouldn't exist and is one that spans across at least two realities."

"How does that even work?"

"We have little to no idea however there are serious consequences due to this one issue the biggest being an unknown amount of Servants that aren't bound to a Master simply appearing in the two realities to do as they please."

"I take it this isn't a good thing?"

"To put it in simply the term Hero doesn't actually mean good, beings who have committed atrocities can be summoned in and will just go about doing that which they did in life."

"Ah I can see how that would be an issue, so we'll need to take out any we see."

"That choice is entirely up to you but onto the next issue and that is the Servant Classes that have already begun appearing between the worlds. In some situations the Grail will summon Class Ruler to oversee the war as a sort of mediator however this time two have been summoned that being one for each reality."

"Is Servant Ruler bad?"

"No Servant Ruler is a unique class that is summoned when there is a force that is clearly attempting to defy the authority of the Holy Grail itself. The Ruler Class acts only in the interests of the Grail itself and although normally they don't take sides it can happen when the Grail believes it to be in its best interests."

"So it's like a judge?"

"Actually to qualify as a Ruler Class Servant you must possess impartiality and hold no desire for the Holy Grail itself. Most of the time the one that is summoned as a Ruler was dubbed a Holy Saint in life."

"Ah well I suppose that makes sense but why did the Grail summon two of them?"

"Simply because there are two different realities fighting for the Holy Grail therefore two mediators are required though the identities of said Servants are unknown even to me. I will say this though once you summon your own Servant you should make it your top priority to find at least the Ruler of this reality and ally yourself with her."

"Why?"

"The Ruler Class possesses a rather annoying ability to be able to identify any Servant by name and their Noble Phantasm which is something I'll explain later. In addition the Ruler Class is also given Command Seals to halt the actions of other Servants and as a result they will be targeted both for the seals and for their ability to identify the other Servants."

"But why would the Ruler willingly ally themselves with me I mean if I am to receive a Servant who is to say they won't desire the Grail for themselves?"

"You would be surprised how simple it is to overcome such a barrier with the Ruler Class though whenever it is you meet you will see for yourself. As for your own Servant who knows when you will call them to your side but know that once you do that will be when the war truly begins and Ruler will know this."

"Because of the ability of the class?"

"Indeed, there is so much more I have to explain but your friends are drawing close. Once you return to Terminus and deal with affairs there come to my domain and we shall continue our discussion there."

"The Land of Shadows eh …"

"It actually isn't such a bad place once you get used to it," Scathach said in amusement as she began to sink into the shadows once more. "Good to be working with a man of legend such as yourself Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu watched as Scathach slowly sank back into the ground until she vanished from sight as he saw his friends and allies making their way towards him through the thick dust cloud left behind from the Tailed Beast Bomb.

" _ **Do you think we can trust her Father I mean you would be walking into her domain?**_ "

"I didn't sense anything suspicious from her but as always we will be on guard Aava, my main concern right now is that other Servants will be appearing all around as we speak. Imagine the maniacs like that masked man getting a hold of a Servant … not a good time."

" _ **Well at least we know that the Servants are emerging so we can plan accordingly and warn our friends.**_ "

"True, it just sucks because believe it or not there was once a time in my life that I could just fight the main enemy and the stakes never got worse as a result. I beat Yagura and not only has another member of the Otsutsuki Sect shown up but now this Grail War is practically kicking off … my life sucks."

" _ **Consider yourself lucky that you are strong enough to deal with these threats any lesser being would have folded ages ago and who knows how many innocents would have died as a result.**_ "

"I suppose that's fair, well let's go say hi to the others but I think we'll keep this Grail War stuff on the down low until I see if Lady Fate is truly dead or not."

" _ **If that's what you want to do then go for it I mean who am I going to tell,**_ " Aava snorted in amusement garnering a chuckle from Natsu as he began making his way over to his friends.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	26. Shift In Fate

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Shift In Fate**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

It had been several days since the utter massacre that was Natsu and Erza Knightwalker, the moment Yagura was killed his forces had all but surrendered leaving victory to the rebel faction.

Upon returning to the camp Mei was shocked to find that all the Elders had been confined to the medical tent however by nightfall they had all died slow and painful deaths. Natsu knew Yugao was behind it and planned on asking her about how she took them all out but he knew it would have to wait until they had left Kiri.

The rebel faction reclaimed the capital by the day's end and had already set about planning for Mei's ascension as the Fifth Mizukage. As for the others it was time for them to move on since according to the orders within the scroll Tsunade gave them they had business in the Land of Rock that demanded their immediate attention.

This brings us to the present where Team Natsu, Mei who was wearing the Kage hat for the Mist as well as her ever faithful guards Ao and Chojuro stood at the edge of the capital to see the group off.

"Are you sure you cannot stay for another few days we weren't even able to reward you," Mei asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Sorry but we have our orders Lady Mizukage," Natsu replied as Mei gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"To you three it is simply Mei after all you quite literally crushed Yagura and his forces, without you none of this will be possible."

"Very well then Mei I shall refer to you by name from now on, now about that alliance between Mist and Leaf …?"

"Of course I have the document right here," Mei replied taking out a small scroll meant for Tsunade's eyes only. "Present this to Tsunade and she will know what to do with it."

Natsu nodded as the two shook hands before turning to depart but not before Natsu said his final piece.

"By the way I should probably inform you that the Akatsuki organization will be sniffing around Kiri in around two years time looking for the reformed Three Tails so you may want to keep an eye out."

"Did Yagura tell you this before you killed him?"

"No actually it was the Three Tails himself he said they were after him and his brethren so expect them to come for it, better Kiri has it than them right?"

"Indeed," Mei agreed as Natsu gave her a silent wave before turning and walking away with Erza and Yugao flanking him.

Once the capital was no longer in sight Natsu let out a sigh and promptly sat down on the first rock he found getting the attention of his two companions as he withdrew the mission scroll.

"So I really hate to bail on you all but there are matters back in Equilibrius that I must be present for that I've been putting off, Yugao here is the mission scroll in case you reach Rock before I get back."

"What business have you been putting off," Erza asked as Natsu seemed to frown.

"Supposedly Lady Fate has died which has set off a series of events that are definitely not good."

"One of the Gods died!"

"Holding back an event yes," Natsu sighed as he snapped his fingers opening a portal. "Right then I'll see you both later hopefully with a bit of a smile on my face eh."

"Be safe Natsu," Yugao said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder before walking through the portal and into a shitstorm.

The moment he emerged from the portal he was swamped by Gods and Devils asking him questions regarding the position of Fate and who he supported for it until a loud bang sent everyone packing.

"MAKE WAY THE HIGH ARBITER HE HAS A JOB TO DO JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU!"

Natsu was relieved to see a friendly face as a man with medium length shaggy hair and three scars over his eye emerged through the crowd.

"Hey there High Arbiter the Council sent me to cut a swath through these guys because you know I have that presence to make people move."

"How goes the life of a pirate, judging by your missing arm I'd say not very well?"

"Ah see I bet this arm on the future of my world but that is a story better discussed over drinks."

"Of course and don't call me High Arbiter it's just Natsu unless we're in the chambers Shanks."

"Oh nice do I finally qualify for the friend position?"

"Well you aren't a dick so … yeah, come on idiot let's go."

Shanks just chuckled in amusement as the pair made their way to a large set of double doors where Natsu paused to shift into his Hybrid outfit consisting of the half black half white suit.

"Is this gonna be all the Gods and Devils or just the Council itself?"

"Full turnout I'm afraid," Shanks replied as Natsu kicked the double doors open and walked inside with an aura of power surrounding him as the hall fell silent.

"Enough talk there will be silence in the chamber," Natsu's voice boomed as he stepped up to his podium that was just below that of the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction.

"Your gavel High Arbiter," one of the Gods below him said as he passed a diamond gavel to him as the gathered pantheon began to chatter amongst themselves once more.

"I called for order in the chamber," Natsu roared as he smacked the gavel down sending out a loud chime that instantly silenced everyone. "Now we all know why we are here and I apologize for my absence but let us get this meeting to order!"

"You seem to be a natural at this Natsu," one of the Gods of Creation snickered as Natsu shot a withering glare his way.

"Remember I have the authority to silence you as well, anyway let us begin. I call this emergency session in regards to the death of Lady Fate and the circumstances surrounding her death!"

"It is as the High Arbiter decrees, the session to determine the course of action regarding the seat of Fate and the shift in Fate itself shall now begin," one of the scribes called out as Natsu leant back in his chair.

"Let us hear the circumstances surrounding her death, who was the one to perform the autopsy?"

"That would be me High Arbiter."

"And what did you find Lady Time?"

"Upon reversing Time to find the cause of death I discovered that Lady Fate had been purposely preventing a strand of Fate from progressing as it should have been."

"And what exactly was this strand of Fate," Natsu sighed already knowing the answer.

"The strand in question was pertaining to your own personal history High Arbiter regarding an event the Fates have dubbed the Realis Holy Grail War."

"I believe this event was already recorded in the archives my Lord would you permit me to discuss the details amongst those of us gathered here today?"

"Indeed you may Grand Archivist," Natsu said motioning for the elderly looking God to speak.

"The event known as the Realis Holy Grail War is an event brought about in direct consequence to the actions of the first Hybrid Ahnkseram during the War of Hybrid and Apocalypse. During the event Ahnkseram abused his power and summoned Natsu Dragneel from his post in the Throne of Heroes in an attempt to subvert history and as a result the living Natsu Dragneel was granted the power to summon a direct countermeasure in the form of Merlin the Mentor of Heroes."

"Let the record show that we do indeed have recorded evidence of the event in question and that Lady Fate was indeed preventing the flow of Fate despite knowing that Time was currently unstable which could have caused irreparable damage to Space and Time as we know it," Natsu said as the scribe beneath his podium began scribbling furiously.

"My Lord there is one other piece of information we have managed to gain in regards to why Lady Fate chose to stall the coming of the Grail War as long as she did."

"I wish to hear this Lady Time so please enlighten us all as to why Lady Fate was so irresponsible with her station."

"According to her memories the Realis Grail War is only the beginning of an event that puts the timestream under constant siege by the one in control of the Demon God Pillars of old."

"You mean Solomon correct?"

"Indeed I do High Arbiter it appears that the instability allowed Solomon to escape his prison and that the ring visible in the sky in the world you are currently in is of his doing through the use of a Noble Phantasm."

"Do we know what his goal is?"

"No one has even heard of Solomon the information comes from the memories of Lady Fate my Lord."

"So Lady Fate attempted to use her position to delay the beginning of this war in an effort to stall Solomon … Lady Time are you certain that the actions of Lady Fate weren't already predestined by Fate itself?"

"Time shifted as a result of her actions and my department which was already over clocked as you know was on the verge of collapse as a result of the chaotic shift so I can say with absolute certainty that the actions of Lady Fate were of her own accord."

"Does anyone else have anything to add in regards to this matter," Natsu asked as the room remained silent. "Very well then let us await the verdict of Creation and Destruction in regards to the actions of the former Lady Fate."

The long bench that the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction sat behind was covered by an invisible divider wall that blocked out all sound as they discussed the topic for several minutes. The barrier lowered as a slip of paper was passed to Natsu who sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I have no issue with the verdict reached by the Council therefore I shall hereby confer the judgement as is my right as High Arbiter. Lady Fate did willingly abuse her position in order to directly interfere with the affairs of the mortal realms which carries the punishment of erasure from the Grimoire of Deities."

The hall broke out into whispers which Natsu allowed to go on before raising his gavel which silenced the hall once more.

"However given the rather unique circumstances regarding her actions and that of the unknown rogue Servant Solomon the usual sentence will not be handed out. Since Lady Fate has paid the price of meddling with her life the Council believes this to be of a sufficient trade however the record will forever state that she did indeed break the rules staining her memory for eternity."

Natsu raised his gavel and slammed it down as a pulse of power shot out of the room as he leant back in his chair once more.

"Now then let us move onto the next item on the agenda and that is the now vacant seat of Fate," Natsu said as the room erupted into hushed whispers once more until Natsu's chuckles silenced them all.

"I believe that your amusement means you read the new rulebook we sent you High Arbiter," One of the Devils of Destruction chuckled in amusement as a puff of smoke escaped his hood.

"Indeed I have though I will admit it was a rather rushed reading due to my current tasks but I still know the laws of this Council well enough. According to revised law 93 subsection 12 of the Pantheon Appointment Act due the inevitable infighting between the seats of Creation and Destruction to decide a successor the task falls upon the High Arbiter."

"Surely the High Arbiter does not wield that much power," a God roared as he shot up from his seat only to be forced back into it by the gavel in his hand.

"This is my first time officially acting as my position demands so I do not blame you for your outburst and so I shall let you off this time. Know that my position stands alongside Creation and Destruction as mediator and Arbiter to the Council. Due to the ever present conflict between God and Devil I act as the final voice and in this room I pass the final verdict."

Many of those who didn't know Natsu too well seemed rather unnerved by the prospect of a Hybrid wielding that much power though the rest who did know Natsu simply sat back in their chairs amused at how he'd chosen to simply show off.

"Be aware that it was the Council itself that appointed me to the position for this precise purpose not to sow discord but to promote unity. I am half of each of you and therefore I can listen to both sides of an argument and bring down definite judgement whereas before decisions could take months or even years to be handed down."

"Can we get on with this some of us have better things to do," Aizen yawned only to have a brick tossed at him from across the room by Salem which was jammed into his throat by an unseen force.

Many couldn't help but chuckle at the display as Natsu shook his head allowing a small smile to tug at his lips.

"I would ask that our esteemed heads of our news publication not toss things around the Council Chambers however Lord Aizen does indeed have a point I am sure many of you have things to be doing especially you Lady Time."

"Oh shut it you're the entire reason why I have so much work!"

"Indeed," Natsu replied with a smirk as the mood in the chamber seemed to lift with Natsu leaning forward in his chair. "Now then the position of the next Lord or Lady Fate is one that must be filled immediately due to its importance in the fabric of all realities therefore my decision is this …"

The whole room waited in baited breath for Natsu to announce the next Lord or Lady Fate unaware that Natsu was purposely dragging it out because he was too busy trying not to laugh at Aizen trying to pull the wedged brick out of his mouth.

Eventually he decided to do his job and looked around the room until his eyes fell on one God in particular as he raised his gavel and pointed it at her.

"You."

All eyes went upon a rather timid looking girl who didn't even appear to be out of her teens; her eyes darted around her signifying that she hadn't realized Natsu picked her until her eyes locked with Natsu's own.

"Y-you mean me my Lord?"

"Yes I do indeed," Natsu replied with a smile as the whole room seemed more or less confused expecting him to elaborate. "One thing I noticed the moment I set foot in this room and laid my hands upon this gavel was a strange connection to everything and everyone within my realm. It is not invasive enough but it allows me to understand you all as you are in your most basic forms and you are indeed the one most suited to be the next Lady Fate."

"B-but I can't be I'm merely a lowly scribe for the Department of the Fates!"

"And yet you are the one most heavily steeped in Fate miss …?"

"Khaleesa."

"Miss- my apologies I meant to say Lady Khaleesa our new Lady Fate, yes you are indeed the best suited for the position even if you do not yet realize it. Naturally you will be getting help to grow into the position so I hereby assign one of the old fossils up here to be a mentor of sorts for you since they all are well versed in the Fate of their own Universes."

"Protocol High Arbiter," one of the Gods coughed as Natsu chuckled.

"Ah yes my apologies I shall assign one of the Gods more specifically the one that just addressed me on protocol to aid you in your new position. Anyway time to make this formal, I do hereby assign thee Lady Khaleesa to the plane of Fate," Natsu said as golden strings shot out from the tip of the gavel and wrapped themselves around Khaleesa as her clothes began to morph into golden robes with her eyes adopting the same colouring.

"Y-you actually-!"

"To all gathered here today from this day forward you are all to acknowledge Lady Fate as is her right assigned by the authority of the Council of Twenty Four and High Arbiter under punishment of banishment or death!"

"Here here," the room called out in unison as they all became surrounded in a faint glow of white momentarily.

"Now then I would like to personally apologise for thrusting you into the spotlight since it is clear you were not prepared for such a position however know that you are the best possible choice amongst all those gathered here today including the Council themselves."

"My Lord High Arbiter I-I'm so sorry," Khaleesa said as tears began to fall from her eyes much to the confusion of most Gods and Devils. "I can see why the former Lady Fate meddled in the affairs of your Fate the journey is long and arduous and does not follow the path of Fate but seems to hold great-!"

"Lady Fate I would ask that you say no more about my future," Natsu said firmly but not unkindly as Khaleesa promptly shut her mouth. "Whilst I do appreciate your willingness to share I'm afraid that I cannot listen to my own Fate otherwise it could cause more damage to Lady Time's domain and judging by the strained expression on her face what little you have said has already altered something."

"My apologies my Lord-!"

"It is quite alright I don't doubt having all of Fate running through you is a jarring experience, take your seat amongst the pantheon so that we may bring this to an end and you may see about getting to better acclimatize yourself to your new position."

Khaleesa nodded and slowly made her way to the seat of Fate still somewhat confused at her sudden promotion as Natsu twirled the gavel in his fingers.

"Now this brings a conclusion to the emergency session, all Gods and Devils who do not serve as either a Cosmic force or the Council itself may leave as there are other matters pertaining to events that must be discussed."

There was a lot of noise as many began to file out until only the Council and the Cosmic forces remained behind as the doors were sealed shut. The moment the doors were sealed Natsu sighed and leant back in his chair much to the amusement of the veterans of the Council.

"You did rather admirably Natsu for your first major duty as High Arbiter one would almost assume you had prior experience," Eliza teased as Natsu considered the ramifications of pegging the gavel at her.

"Thanks for the compliment but we need to get down to business Lady War, Lord Space and Lady Time I would ask if either of you could explain to me how the counterpart to my wife has arrived in the Elemental Nations and not for a brief stint like my deceased brother."

"Yes I don't blame you for being confused about that one High Arbiter we've been scratching our heads on that one ourselves," Felicity sighed.

"Not only would she have had to have escaped the segregation of her own reality but it is known that she exists in the parallel world of Edolas making the feat all the more mind boggling," Lord Space added.

Natsu looked at the rest of the Cosmic forces to see if they had anything to add when his eyes landed on Khaleesa who looked like she wanted to say something.

"Anything to add Lady Fate?"

"Uh- well perhaps her arrival is the direct result of my predecessor L-Lord High Arbiter sir!"

"Actually that isn't such a bad theory," Felicity mused. "She arrived not long before her sudden death and the delay could be attributed to mere backlash in the Strings of Fate."

"Indeed the idea does hold significant weight however what was the catalyst?"

"I am the natural catalyst Lord Space I thought this was a fact that should have been engraved in all logic and reason. Where there is chaos and strife Natsu Dragneel will not be far behind!"

"For the record High Arbiter we cannot send her back," Felicity said as Natsu nodded.

"Yes I figured as much we can't risk damaging things in that reality when it already hangs by a thread. I shall look after her for now but eventually she will have to return to her own world."

"Can we also discuss this Grail War that the previous Lady Fate got herself killed over I would like to be informed of such an event as it not only holds the title of War but it is one I didn't authorize!"

"I doubt anyone knows much of anything at this stage however I have already been contacted by a Servant who summoned herself just so she could talk to me," Natsu said much to the surprise of everyone present.

"But for a Servant to summon themself from the Throne of Heroes why that would take-!"

"Remember my dead self ended up there alongside Merlin and I doubt I'm not heavily involved in all of this," Natsu sighed. "But to answer your questions I have been contacted by Scathach the Queen of the Land of Shadows."

"Ah I remember Scathach she was my predecessors work and a bit of a role model for me," Eliza said with a slight blush. "She was responsible for training Cu Chulainn in the art of warfare and to say he went on to do great things would be like saying any of us are powerful."

"Yes well she's offered me her assistance because she believes me to be the best choice for the Grail since she knows something is wrong with it. Once my business here is done I am going to her realm to discuss the Grail War in detail which I'm more than grateful for."

"Then we'd better not keep you High Arbiter," Eliza said with a small smile as Natsu nodded.

"Indeed I'll call an end to this meeting however I would like to know the opinion of you two before we put an end to all this," Natsu questioned as both Micheal and Lucifer materialized before him.

"Your actions in regard to the position of Fate were without error and you commanded the attention of all present without question."

"Indeed as Micheal so eloquently put it you cemented your position quite firmly and proved that you do indeed know the rules and how to lead this Council," Lucifer added as Natsu nodded rising from his seat.

"Very well then I call an end to this meeting but uh where do I put this?"

"Just will it and it will seal onto your person," Lucifer replied as Natsu willed it to seal on his arm as a tattoo look alike of it appeared.

"Right then I'd best be going but not before I do one last thing."

"And what is that," Lucifer asked already knowing his answer.

"I believe my assistant has had more than enough bed rest and should be fit to return to her duties," Natsu said with a small smirk appearing on his face as he vanished through a portal.

Sometime later Natsu was standing in front of a drenched and shivering Seilah who was glaring daggers at him. Deciding that it was only fair she be adequately taught not to overexert herself again Natsu dispensed swift and freezing justice … by dumping her into a freezing lake on a random world.

"Are you going to go weeks without rest and then sleep for over a month in real time again," Natsu asked playfully as Seilah threw a snowball at him that melted before it even made contact. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that I thought you just said you wanted to be dumped in the lake again?"

Natsu went to open a portal underneath him as Seilah swiftly grabbed his arm practically begging for him not to send her back in.

"Master I apologize I did not mean to cause you any trouble it won't happen again!"

"Now look I'm not angry with you Seilah you were only trying to do your best knowing I was under a lot of stress but you neglected your own health as a result. How do you think I felt knowing you'd worked yourself to such a state especially when I had a lot on my mind at the time?"

"Not very good," Seilah sighed as Natsu motioned for her to come closer as he began drying her using his natural heat.

"Seilah you must understand that as you are technically my Servant I hold your very life in my hands and given all that I have gone through I see your health and safety like I would any of my closest family. I want you to promise me you won't work yourself to such a state again."

"I promise Master," Seilah said sincerely as Natsu brought her in for a hug that seemed to remove the rest of the water almost immediately.

"Now I'm going to hold you to that Seilah now we have work to do and trust me things have escalated since you fell asleep so I want you to open your mind so that I can show you."

Natsu showed Seilah snippets of what had occurred since she went to sleep and by the end of the memories Seilah was as white as a sheet.

"So it has begun Master, how does Erza Knightwalker fit into all this though?"

"Possibly ripped from her reality due to a faint connection with my Erza the moment the former Lady Fate died," Natsu replied casually. "I want you to return to Yugao's side as I have business with Scathach in the Land of Shadows, you have access to 25% of my power until I return."

"Understood Master I will not fail to defend them!"

"Erza despite not having wielded her Spear of the Ten Commandments for at least a decade or more is still frighteningly powerful so don't worry about her too much and even Yugao has some hidden talents I wasn't aware of in the art of stealth and assassination."

"Even so I shall do my best not to disappoint you again Master."

"I know," Natsu replied as he placed a hand on her head and to her shock her horns vanished. "The shard Eliza brought me during the Chunin Exams had the knowledge to project my Transformation Magic onto others in the form of a seal so don't worry about it breaking."

"Thank you for the gift Master now I don't have to wear the hood in public anymore I truly appreciate it."

Natsu nodded as he opened a portal for her and handed her a letter explaining her presence to Yugao and Erza as she walked through in a cheery mood. Looking around at the snowy terrain before him he was about to leave himself when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Not many can sense me right as I appear but then again not many are as interesting as you are."

Turning around Natsu came face to face with what was clearly some kind of Vampire though he didn't seem all that interested in a fight if his currently relaxed posture was anything to go by.

"I take it you are wondering why I haven't tried to chomp down on you yet?"

"The thought had crossed my mind yes but my primary question is who are you?"

The man grinned as he stood up and did a mock bow before him which didn't really amuse Natsu as much as the man thought it would.

"Well aren't you a cheerful one, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg Master of the Second True Magic, the Kaleidoscope etcetera and all that nonsense at your service!"

"You seem sick," Natsu said sniffing the man as a grin appeared on his face.

Zelretch was a man of elderly appearance with messy grey hair and beard, his eyes glowed red as did all Vampires though his held power behind them that Natsu had not seen since Alucard.

"So it seems you always were perceptive, I have to say it is rather amusing to meet you in what beings like us would refer to as your infancy."

"So you know me then, a future version of me anyway?"

"One would say we are quite good friends in the far future though how you define going out drinking and becoming right menaces to society in regards to friendship I don't truly know."

"If we are friends tell me something I said that I would never tell anyone else that I would know based on my current age."

"You married Erza Scarlett on the island of Dressrosa because you saw it was aptly named the city of love and passion and found it fitting," Zelretch replied which surprised Natsu since he hadn't even mentioned that to Seilah.

"Well that … indeed it appears we must at the very least be good friends or damn close acquaintances."

"HAH even now you still have that damn habit of rubbish jokes it's nice to see some things never change, close acquaintances that's a good one!"

"Indeed," Natsu replied as he sat down on a rock with Zelretch doing the same. "So why have you come before me?"

"Why indeed Natsu well to put it bluntly I'm here because you said this was where I needed to be."

"And why would I say that?"

"Because your older self informed me of an event that I find most interesting an event named the Realis Holy Grail War."

"I take it you know of these Grail Wars?"

"I set up the system for a recurring one in a city known as Fuyuki so yes you could say I have experience with them but that isn't entirely why I was sent here."

"Then why were you sent here Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg?"

"Just call me Zelretch it's what your future you calls me," Zelretch replied as Natsu nodded. "I'm here because I heard you are still scattered about time and conveniently I had this sitting on my desk for years not knowing what it was until future you pointed it out."

Natsu's eyes nearly burst from their sockets as Zelretch pulled out a piece of himself with an amused smirk.

"I was told that I get to use this to barter for something and before you get mad future you told me to do this."

"And what is future me promising?"

"Supposedly you can cure the sickness that currently plagues me for you see despite my currently dashing appearance I really shouldn't look like this."

"And why is that?"

"It came about as a result of a battle between myself and a Vampire King who I fought because I didn't like him. He bit me which really wasn't all that bad but something happened to me that has forced me into this pathetic state."

Natsu activated his Hybrid's Aura and looked at Zelretch who didn't seem all that surprised by it. His eyes went over Zelretch's form until he deactivated them rubbing his forehead with a tired expression.

"Future me is a right prick sending you here when he could just fix you himself," Natsu sighed. "There is a powerful curse running through your very blood I'm not surprised you failed to notice it."

"A curse in my blood?"

"This Vampire King when he bit you clearly was resentful that you would get to live whilst he died so he cursed you as he bit you. You gain the immortality that comes with being a powerful Vampire however your magic is being drained at an alarming rate though it also appears to be regenerating at a rapid rate as well which gives you the appearance of an older man since your body is straining to return itself to normal."

"I have to say I'm not all that surprised something like that occurred the bastard didn't believe it when I used magic to defeat him, the unknown variable as it were."

"Yes well in any event I can fix you but I'd need that shard to do it, if we truly are friends in the future then you'll trust me to do the right thing correct?"

"We've fought against Dead Apostle Ancestors Natsu we're basically brothers in arms even if you have yet to do so," Zelretch said handing him the soul shard.

"I thank you for your trust Zelretch though I would ask that you take me back to wherever it is that you reside since you'll be bedridden for weeks once I fix you. Also I have a meeting with Scathach from the Land of Shadows so I also need to do that before we get this process underway."

"That's fine I need to kick future you out anyway, overlapping timelines and all that."

"Did I send you here by the way?"

"No I have my own method of getting around and don't worry I'll explain it later when you come to my reality. I'll ask future you when it is appropriate to appear before you again so just make sure you are alone and not in the higher realms when you are finished with Scathach."

"Very well Zelretch I'll see you later," Natsu said as Zelretch simply vanished before his eyes much to Natsu's confusion. "Now that is a handy method of transportation, now then onward to the Land of Shadows," Natsu said as he opened up a portal and prepared to meet with the Queen of Shadows herself.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	27. The Land Of Shadows

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah I did actually put it in at your suggestion but I had it be something brief mainly because Aava isn't OP yet and the Three Tails was under mind control and not at full power.**

 **Shadow465 – Trust me I wish I could just smash out a chapter every day but alas I am but a mortal haha. Also if you hate questions this chapter is going to annoy you so to that I do say RIP!**

 **On with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Land Of Shadows**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

When Natsu emerged from his portal he was immediately face to face with a ghost. Natsu was well beyond fearing the supernatural but this land was simply odd. The Land of Shadows was a combination of purple and black and that was it, no other colours seemed to exist her aside from the ethereal blue hue of the ghosts and any colour that was attached to Natsu's person.

Another thing he noticed was that logic didn't seem to apply in this realm if the strange environment was anything to go by. The blades of grass were in fact ethereal shadows masquerading as grass and the water was much the same both a blackish hue and nothing more.

Taking a step forward all the ghosts looked at him and began to make a strange screeching sound that reminded Natsu of the many murders he'd witnessed in his life. Deciding to block the noise out Natsu began to fly towards the only structure in sight though he stopped when he saw a lone pink flower by one of the many black lakes.

Picking the flower he flew over to the front gate to the castle and waited for any sign of Scathach and after several moments the gates swung open revealing a single wooden door. Opening the door Natsu walked inside and was met with a strange room that appeared to be set up for meetings.

"You are confused as to why my entrance would appear this way?"

It was perhaps a millisecond worth of time but Scathach had appeared in one of the large recliner chairs with an amused smirk on her face as she motioned for Natsu to sit.

"Here I picked this for you on the way here," Natsu said handing her the pink flower which garnered an amused giggle from her.

"And pray tell what I have done to earn such a gift?"

"Believe it or not but I think it goes well with your hair," Natsu replied as Scathach took the flower and sent it off somewhere as he sat down across from her.

"Thank you for the gift it has been quite a long time since I last received one but I believe you have questions for me?"

"Before we get into those questions I wanted to ask if I could ask a personal one?"

"Ask and I shall decide on if it is invasive or not," Scathach replied simply as Natsu nodded.

"Are you truly a Heroic Spirit because you don't appear to be like the ones I've met in the past?"

"Ah so you can see it can you, true I am not fully a Heroic Spirit and yet I can be summoned like one. I am half a Divine Spirit which means I am essentially stuck existing until existence is no longer an option."

"I'm sure there would be some way you could die even I have ways I can die," Natsu said as Scathach smiled.

"As you are now yes you can die but as you know it isn't a permanent fixture for you, Servants never truly gain peace in the afterlife and unfortunately I learned this quite literally by becoming one whilst still alive."

"A living Heroic Spirit, fascinating."

"I know your future self seemed to share that sentiment."

"Future me is rather busy it seems he just had me meet a guy called Zelretch who I'm curing since he gave me this," Natsu said as he pulled the soul shard from his pocket and began absorbing it much to Scathach's fascination.

"I'd heard your future self mention this process but to see you truly divided is quite saddening."

"Don't feel bad for me I'd do it again to protect those I care about the power can be regained but my friends can't be brought back."

"Yes I suppose that's true," Scathach said softly as she snapped her fingers summoning a light meal for the pair. "Now then I suppose it is time to speak with you about this Grail War and why exactly I believe you are the one who is best suited to take the Grail."

"I'm quite interested to learn more about how these Grail Wars work, pulling in the long deceased to do battle for the chance to gain but a single wish is rather interesting to say the least."

"Yes well the Realis Holy Grail War appears to be something of an oddity amongst the Grail Wars and that is because the Realis Holy Grail has created other Grails and scattered them amongst the two realms for Masters and Servants to claim."

"Any idea why?"

"According to the Realis Grail these scattered Grails are meant to serve as the goal for Masters and Servants to collect. One must hold a minimum of Seven ordinary Grails and use their power to call forth the Realis Grail."

"Do you know how many Grails have been summoned in by the Realis one?"

"Eleven Grails have been summoned in across both worlds according to the rules of the Grail that I was informed of when summoned in, speaking of what the Grail told me when summoned in though that is where a big problem lies."

"Naturally," Natsu sighed as Scathach nodded in agreement at his mood.

"Normally when a Grail summons a Servant it gives them knowledge relating to the time period and the rules of the war however the Realis Grail gave but one rule and nothing else. The rule states that one cannot hoard all the Holy Grails to prevent the war from concluding but aside from that everything is fair game."

"And clearly that is bad because …?"

"The regular Holy Grails whilst not as powerful as their usual versions still hold tremendous power within them. Many Servants will use the power within them to simply do as they please such as boosting the power of their Noble Phantasms or using them to manipulate things to their benefit."

"Why would the Greater Grail do this isn't its purpose to grant a wish to the victor, why fight if they can just use these other Grails to change things to their liking?"

"Ah now that is the question isn't it," Scathach replied in an amused tone. "Never before has a Grail allowed such a thing to occur but know that the Grail would not do this without purpose."

"And you believe me to be capable of solving this riddle?"

"With help, whilst you have always been a man of unquestionable drive, passion and intelligence I know you also appreciate the aid of others despite inner fears of losing them through said aid."

"I take it we are … close, those are my deepest fears so the fact you know them tells me more than enough Scathach."

"Close is a word I suppose," Scathach said with a small smile on her lips. "Without spoiling the future all I can say is you helped me find myself when I had fallen into the dark. You often go through life lending a hand but the imprint you leave behind is something that I have yet to see replicated by anyone else."

"You speak quite highly of me however I can see sadness within those eyes of yours; I died recently from your point in time didn't I?"

No answer was needed as Scathach's eyes told him all he needed to know as a lone tear escaped her right eye.

"Look at you stirring up my emotions you foolish man technically your death isn't the end anyway yet it hurts all the same," Scathach sniffed. "Enough of the past, future in your case, we've gotten off topic."

"Indeed back to the Grail War I want to know more about the Servant side of things," Natsu said steering the conversation away from his future. "I've been hearing terms such as Saber, Caster and you yourself Lancer, what do these actually mean?"

"An interesting place to start but probably the best place all things considered, what you speak of are the Servant Classes which determine how a Servant will fight in combat."

The shadows began to take over the table as a rather tattered book appeared with a shadowy tendril pushing it up for him to take.

 _A Makeshift Guide To Servants_

 _By Natsu Dragneel, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg And Olga Marie Animusphere_

"I know who Zelretch is I just met him but who is this Olga Marie?"

"You have yet to cross paths but know it shall happen quite soon but know that the young Miss Animusphere is a woman surrounded by a tragic Fate, one that you cannot change once you discover the truth."

Natsu frowned but nodded as he continued reading the book inwardly amused he could actually claim to be a co-author in a book.

"The guide is more of a journal than anything Natsu," Scathach said in amusement. "More specifically it is a journal you made."

 _I have seen many things in my long life, at the time of writing this I am almost hitting my second millennium of life and I find myself longing to end it all though Zelretch thinks I'm just going through a phase._

 _I have decided to record my life into these journals in the hope that my vast wealth of knowledge might aid the mortals once I have passed lord knows the Council adamantly refuses despite over a millennium of my constant nagging._

 _To you who reads this journal it relates to the fascinating experiences I've had with beings known as Servants and a system called the Grail War. To you who is reading this you probably don't have a clue what I'm talking about but do not fear because this journal will explain all you need to know as is my wish with all my journals._

 _To begin the most important thing for you to know is what a Servant actually is. A Servant is a being who through either good or evil has become what all societies in creation would call either a Hero or Villain, that was so renowned for their actions that they have ascended to a place called the Throne of Heroes where they reside until called upon._

 _No doubt you question how someone of evil intent can ascend to such a place aptly titled Throne of Heroes well let me make it perfectly clear that the throne is simply preserving those that left a mark on history, a just reward for their deeds in life perhaps?_

 _I have yet to actually see this throne for myself but I have been assured constantly throughout my life that I do indeed have a place there so perhaps once I pass on I may finally receive my answers._

 _Regarding Servants in the throne however they come from all walks of life. The throne does not discriminate and takes any and all who are deemed worthy enough and trust me when I say this some Servants from that place are the stuff of nightmares._

 _But you might be wondering what this Grail I mentioned earlier is and why can it summon such beings well to that I can only tell you it is a complex form of Necromancy, Alchemy, Conjuration and Sacrifice on the part of those that create a Holy Grail._

 _The Grails I have come to research all seemed to revolve around several prominent families with the Einzbern, Tohsaka and Matou families partaking in these wars almost every time. Upon studying these families and the others that get roped into these conflicts I've found that every time these three families end up suffering more than most._

 _During my study of the Fifth Holy Grail War in the city of Fuyuki Japan a young man named Shirou Emiya seemed to somehow win across a variety of alternate timelines however this was a prelude to what would inevitably come._

 _The young man was dragged into the war unwillingly and bonded with the Servant Saber and despite all odds managed to overcome Servant Archer who was a relic from the Fourth Grail War and win despite Archers holding a natural advantage over Sabers._

 _Imagine my surprise when young Shirou Emiya went on to become a Servant himself known only as EMIYA, a man the proclaimed himself the one to fight for humanity. The lessons learned here drove me to investigate other prominent Masters and to my shock the relation was there riddled throughout history._

 _King Arthur was mentored by Merlin, a Mage whose power matches my very own, and was subject to a Grail War when fighting his own son Mordred in the battle of Camlann. Struck down in battle King Arthur was taken from the field by Sir Bedivere and begged the knight to return the sword Excalibur to the lake from whence it came._

 _This is where things get even more interesting both Sir Mordred and Sir Bedivere became Heroic Spirits due to their actions, Bedivere by being the one to return Excalibur after three attempts and Mordred for being the usurper or betrayer of the throne._

 _The theory that a Servant is simply born from being either a Hero or Villain whilst true is not entirely fact, instead it is clear that any Servant has at some point been in direct contact with a Grail or one that has been in touch with a grail and I firmly believe marked as a result._

 _But by now you must be wondering what I meant by referring to the Servants as Saber or Archer and it is probably the most important lesson for anyone who is drawn into a Grail War to know._

 _Servants are broken up into classes of which there are many. Said classes can be divided into two categories the first being what I call the common variety. These Servants are ones that I can guarantee you will appear in every Grail War without fail and they are:_

 _Saber_

 _Archer_

 _Lancer_

 _Rider_

 _Assassin_

 _Caster_

 _Berserker_

 _Seven Servants with Seven Masters fight to acquire the Holy Grail that is how the Grail War is meant to be fought however there are circumstances that force this next category to appear. This next category is called the rare variety and don't often appear but have been known to appear before:_

 _Ruler_

 _Avenger_

 _These two classes are unique however they are not as out of place as one might think. In my time I have met several Ruler and Avenger Class Servants and they do indeed have greater autonomy than those of the common variety._

 _The Ruler Class is a class that is called forth as a mediator of sorts that acts in the interest of the Grail itself. The Ruler is granted Command Seals to force the other Servants to comply should the Ruler deem such action necessary and I have also noticed most Rulers appear to be Saints._

 _The Avenger Class on the other hand is much more complicated, the class can be achieved if the Servant has had a long standing grudge or hatred based on actions against themselves or another they are close to. The first Avenger I met was a woman by the name of Jeanne who had fought for her people only to be burned at the stake and labelled a witch._

 _Both classes appear to act as polar opposites with one representing the light and the other the dark however both appear to have an air of autonomy compared to the regular classes. There are indeed other classes however I shall save those for later because they are something else entirely and most likely impossible to encounter unless you have luck like mine._

 _The next important thing to know is how a Servant operates. Servants that are bound to you will use your own power to sustain themselves, the more power you personally have the stronger your Servant will be._

 _Servants abilities differ based on several key factors such as what age they are summoned in at, their natural moral alignment, Servant class, personal knowledge, knowledge granted by the Grail and the knowledge of the Master._

 _Servant skills are broken into two categories being Personal and Class skills. The proficiency or potency of said skills is based on how they are ranked however with D being rather weak to EX being the strongest._

 _If you are confused by this point then I would suggest you take a break because the sheer complexity of how Servants operate isn't something everyday readers are supposed to attempt to understand. Take a break and reflect on what these first few pages have taught you and ensure you understand them well especially if you are a Master._

Natsu lowered the book and looked at Scathach who had a look of understanding as he placed the book down on his lap.

"Did I literally bleed old age when I wrote this?"

"On occasion the rest of the time was spent alongside Zelretch pulling pranks around the Clock Tower and pissing off the Mages there because they knew you couldn't be pulled into line."

"Such an interesting life but I have a question, the version of myself that I met said he was around a thousand years old but in this book it says I'm coming up on my second millennium at life. So does that mean the me that was summoned in was a version of me when I was younger?"

"To put it simply that version of yourself was you in your prime, you were still frighteningly powerful when you wrote this but nowhere close to what the version of yourself you saw."

"So how old was I when I wrote this?"

"We were planning the happy second millennium birthday party," Scathach replied with a slight blush adorning her features.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not for a long time you don't but anyway that's getting a bit far off topic. Was there anything else you didn't understand in there?"

"Nah it seemed like it was written in a way I could understand so I have no other questions," Natsu replied as Scathach nodded.

"Very well then I would advise you don't read any further because it would delve deeper into the Realis Holy Grail War and those are spoilers but turn to page 43 and start reading from the bottom paragraph onward."

Natsu did as instructed as he flipped through the pages coming across the page that seemed to mention something about an author's note.

 _Director Olga Marie Animusphere Of The Chaldea Institute_

 _As requested by Grandfather I have aided him and that fool Zelretch in bettering Chaldea after the state my Father left it in. If it weren't for Grandfather doting on me constantly as if I were his real Granddaughter I may never have agreed to such a risky venture but I truly love him with all my heart though I don't doubt he knows this, the old man loves the mind arts._

 _So dear reader in case you are wondering the Grandfather in question is indeed the main writer of this guide Natsu Dragneel and no it isn't by blood but because I adamantly refused to refer to him as anything else. Why include such a thing inside this guide you might ask well as Grandfather would say everything is relevant._

 _I was born without any magical circuits and so despite running the Chaldea Institute I fail to command the respect necessary to see things through as they should be. Currently with Grandfather and Zelretch's help we have been experimenting with creating a living Servant similar to Lady Scathach and thanks to Grandfather we succeeded._

 _By the time this guide is seen by living eyes I doubt I'll be alive Grandfather assured me of this so my job is safe. Scientists succeeded in creating the first Human/Servant Hybrid codenamed SHIELDER though Grandfather seems torn over it._

 _The Hybrid in question is of an extremely rare Class known as the Shielder Class and after some testing we have determined the subject has yet to fully awaken her Servant side. I am unsure why I was told to put this information in this journal however Grandfather said even young, spiky haired fools running around alternate worlds need help sometimes._

 _I swear the man is going senile but he did bring a puppy in just to get me to write this in and so it has been recorded as required. I know Grandfather has an ulterior motive for this but who am I to argue with the man that allowed me to thrive like this._

 _Why he never asked me to include information on Shielder and merely reveal its existence is beyond me but I will include a little mention of the only known user of said class though if you wish to remove it from the finished version Grandfather I understand._

 _Matthew Kyrielight or Mash as we've taken to calling her is a rather shy yet curious girl, her innocence to life to most of us would be considered cute however Grandfather and Zelretch seem to visibly struggle to remain composed in her presence though why that is I cannot say._

 _I can only speculate that the creation of Mash is the direct result of what Grandfather and Zelretch's goal has been for as long as I can remember. All I can say is Chaldea will not allow for another Realis Holy Grail War to occur as long as it exists._

 _So there Grandfather I put my piece into this guide though why you wanted me to I have no idea but I hope you get what you wanted out of it._

"Do you know why she calls me Grandfather?"

"Yes."

"And are you going to tell me?"

"No," Scathach replied with a smirk as the book vanished from his hands as the shadows consumed it. "You must understand I can't let you keep this book it does contain direct references to future events and all that."

"The fact you offered aid in the first place when you didn't have to is good enough for me Scathach just keep that journal away from people I wouldn't trust."

"You told me the same thing when you handed the guide to me," Scathach replied with a giggle. "Anyway how are you feeling about the Realis Grail War?"

"Nervous, unsure of how to proceed and slightly worried about the Grails," Natsu replied. "Just because there is a future me giving me tools doesn't mean that version is MY future self so even knowing there is a future me out there it doesn't give me too much confidence."

"There's that classic Natsu paranoia I was wondering when that would emerge," Scathach replied amused as Natsu gave her a blank stare. "But I understand the reason behind your worry the alternate timelines and such."

"I'll admit my biggest concern is actually managed to last that long before going insane I mean two millennium is a long time."

"Having friends who can't die through age helps," Scathach replied as Natsu nodded in understanding. "Anyway I wrote down a condensed version of what you read earlier and a little extra I would suggest you read up on it."

"Thanks for that I guess," Natsu said as he looked out a window at the strange sky where some creatures straight out of nightmares lazily flew past. "Pretty interesting realm you've got here."

"It is isn't it, creatures from the deepest corners of hell notwithstanding it has a strange beauty to it."

"So how'd you become the Queen of this place if you don't mind my asking, seems odd that out of all the hell spawn clearly out there someone who is half human ended up ruling this place."

"I forgot you have yet to learn of my tale or more specifically the tale of my pupil Cu Chulainn. Despite my training him many focused on him more than me simply because he was far more prominent in society."

"Well that does make perfect sense after all how will anyone hear of your deeds when you perform them away from the populace? Most of my major deeds seem to be done in the presence of others which in turn spreads my fame around, I've been in the Elemental Nations less than a year and already I've been seen as a threat."

"Indeed I suppose I can understand what you mean, after I sent all my students away I went into a self imposed exile until you and that insufferable Merlin ripped through the runes and entered my domain- oh I wasn't meant to say that."

"Relax you didn't specify how, why and when so I'd say it'd balance out."

"Only you would joke about messing with Time, I suppose we should call an end to today's discussion before I accidently spoil something proper."

"I have a question before I go you said we've had history before but how can that be possible if you have yet to help me in this Grail War?"

"Quite simple really you see your future self had the memory of my current self aiding you and ensured that I would indeed be here to help."

"I hate Time Travel specifics it always makes my head hurt …"

"Yes the future you said much of the same though I believe your words were, 'if I see another future or past version of myself or Zelretch Council be damned I'll eat the timestream and make a new one,' though I doubt that is healthy eating all of Time."

"Well that would be because it simply cannot be done," Natsu replied amused as he rose from his chair and his eyes locked onto a picture sitting above the fireplace.

Scathach was in the picture alongside a tall brown haired boy who had his arm slung over the shoulders of a pink haired girl who seemed rather flustered. A man with fair orange hair who looked like a scientist was giving a peace sign and Natsu saw a younger looking version of Zelretch and a version of himself that had a few more noticeable scars on his face and both grey hair and a beard.

He was sitting down in a chair with a woman who looked to be around seventeen on his knee seemingly embarrassed as he also gave a peace sign. The girl had silvery coloured hair and had a noticeable air of superiority about her something that the version of Natsu in the photo seemed to find highly amusing.

Natsu also noticed the cane his future self seemed to be holding, it was black with Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue running through it but even at a glance Natsu could tell it was a weapon and it seemed another woman who had a robotic arm seemed to also notice this as she was far more inclined to be scanning the thing in the photo.

"I take it you are wondering who these people are," Scathach asked as Natsu nodded. "The tall man next to me is a man who I respect almost as much as I do yourself. His name is Fujimaru Ritsuka and his accomplishments saved reality several times over."

"He has the same marking on his hand as I do, he's a Master?"

"Yes he is the Master of many Servants in service to the Chaldea Organization. The girl next to him is Mash-."

"THAT'S SHIELDER!"

"You'd never guess someone so adorably innocent looking was actually an experiment would you, nor would you expect that she would go on to be one of the strongest Servants out there. Anyway the man giving the peace sign is Doctor Romani Archaman who was at the time the leader of Chaldea."

"Who is the one with the metal arm?"

"That is Leonardo Da Vinci one of the greatest minds to ever grace the halls of Chaldea or so I've heard. Really she's a sucker for experimental tech and learning new things."

"I assume my staff is made from sturdy stuff then?"

"Yes and it needed to be after all it held your power at bay."

"Why would that be necessary?"

"Look at your appearance Natsu," Scathach said simply. "I can't say too much but events had destabilized your power and so a necessary counter was devised. When this photo was taken you had trouble maintaining the Demonic leg you have and relied quite heavily on the cane to walk."

"How old was I then?"

"I think this was two years before you died," Scathach replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well I'm glad you can't tell me anything else, from what I've heard I was quite a monster so I'd rather not know what was able to reduce me to that."

"Indeed, now do you know who the girl on your lap is?"

"I take it that is my supposed adopted Granddaughter?"

"Yes that is Olga Marie Animusphere, this was her eighteenth birthday actually and she was rather embarrassed that you would still treat her like a child."

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as he turned away from the picture and snapped his fingers opening a portal.

"Right then I suppose I'd better be off before I discover anything else I'm not supposed to," Natsu joked as Scathach nodded. "I'm fine to return sometime though right?"

"You'll have to check in I know versions of you are due to come here at some point so we would want to avoid clashes."

"I understand, well I'll just see you when I see you then eh?"

"Indeed, it was nice speaking with you Natsu."

Natsu nodded and walked through the portal with it closing behind him leaving Scathach to stare at the photo with a smile on her face.

"That was a good day, not many of those anymore."

"Come now Scathach I thought we'd agreed to not get hung up on the past any longer?"

Spinning around she was met with the future Natsu, more specifically the Servant variety. His hair was medium length and shaggy with the white colouration signifying his Perfected Hybrid's Aura and he bore an aged smile on his face.

"How long have you been here you sneaky bastard," Scathach hissed as Natsu chuckled and sat down in the chair the current Natsu had been in previously.

"Awhile, so how did it go?"

"You would know," she sighed as Natsu grinned. "Why are you here and not in the Throne doing your job?"

"I would have thought the beginning of the Realis Grail War would have told you all you needed to. Merlin and I just discovered that Solomon broke free so right now we have little else to do until our past selves play the roles given to them."

"Assuming this isn't the timeline where they lose," Scathach counted as Natsu nodded with a grin.

"Anything is possible but it is no longer my place to interfere, anyway how are things I believe it's been like a century since we last spoke no?"

"Century and a half and I've been well though there is only so much you can do when confined to your own realm."

"Look at it this way you are simply too strong for any wimpy Masters to summon like us Grand Servants, speaking of Grand Servants if Cu wasn't tied with you in terms of skills with the lance Merlin and I think you'd be the Grand Lancer."

"I believe Merlin and I discussed that at one point but thanks for reminding me Natsu."

"Anyway I figured I'd stop in and see how you were holding up after meeting me I know how you get all emotional-."

"I am the epitome of composure Dragneel let me assure you, would you stoop so low as to mock my personal feelings towards you?"

"No I was merely trying to remind you that I'm still around and that I do still care I just can't show it as often for if the Council gets word I can summon and sustain myself indefinitely they'll make me retake the position of High Arbiter," Natsu said with a shudder.

"Oh dear they would have you do some real work, the horror," Scathach said dryly with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hey I did more than my fair share for that lot I'm retired!"

"Beings like us don't truly get to retire Natsu not even in death."

"I suppose that's true which reminds me I have to meet Merlin in a few minutes," Natsu sighed getting up from his seat.

"Where are you off to?"

"Avalon."

"Avalon, is there some trouble in the isle?"

"Nah Merlin wants to lay low for a little while and we decided this would be a perfect opportunity to see which one of us was stronger. Besides where else would be more appropriate to duke it out than Avalon?"

"Why would he need to lay low," Scathach asked surprised as Natsu seemed to shiver.

"Morgana found out we aren't fighting off Solomon and the Demon God Pillars anymore and you remember our last words."

"Ah I can see why she would be upset to see him and by extension you, her ire may not cool for some time even if she gets her hands on that fool."

"Yeah so we'll be laying low for some time but I'll be sure to come visit you when I can."

"Just don't bring that fool Merlin and I'm all for seeing you again."

"I shall do my utmost to ensure he stays as far away as possible milady," Natsu said in a mock bow as he vanished into thin air.

"Two Natsu's in one day, it's about time I cracked open that bottle of wine Elizabeth gave me," Scathach said in amusement as she walked into her kitchen.

Attached to the wall was a glass case with a bottle of wine in it with the label, 'In Case Of Natsu Overload Break Glass,' and proceeded to smash it.

"When she gave this to me I thought it a joke but it seems she knew Natsu would no doubt play havoc on my nerves."

Opening the bottle rather than display the elegance she so often preached Scathach decided that after seeing the youngest and oldest iteration of Natsu in the span of an hour there was only one option, she drank the whole bottle in one go.

 **Hopefully I'm not boring people with the setup but every story has those boring setup chapters. The next chapter is Clock Tower stuff so hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	28. The Clock Tower And London

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **ChaosofTime – Actually if you want an idea of where I'm going with this story you'll need to watch and or read more than just Fate Apocrypha I'm pulling lore from all over the place so here's a list for you and anyone else who is curious about characters and lore I'm using.**

 **Tsukihime**

 **Fate/Stay Night**

 **Fate/Zero**

 **Fate/Kaleid Liner PRISMA ILLYA (Including 2wei! and 3rei!)**

 **Fate/Strange Fake**

 **Fate Apochrypha**

 **Fate/EXTRA (Including all the lore from the future stuff)**

 **Fate/Grand Order**

 **Now in regards to Fate/Grand Order it is a mobile game that you can play for free so I guess it is a fun and interactive way of getting lore.**

 **Honestly its quite interesting just how much is linked to Fate itself that's why I reference the Nasuverse and not just Fate because it'd leave something out for sure. I believe the ones I suggested should be more than enough for anyone to figure out though really as long as you see/watch/play at least one of them you'll see where I'm going with all this.**

 **So anyway my massive definitely not a sales pitch aside hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Clock Tower And London**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu sighed as he stepped out of the portal with his mind still on the information Scathach had given him, true it may be ages away but he was getting a rough idea how his supposed twilight years were going to pan out.

His hand moved up on instinct as he caught a fist that had been aiming for the side of his head and threw his attacker at the wall on the opposite side of the room sending them flying through like it was paper.

"What the hell is going on in here," the voice of Zelretch roared as he practically kicked the door in pausing as he saw Natsu as a smirk began to form on his face. "Ah I was wondering when you'd show up but I didn't think you'd make a move on Arcueid so soon you sly dog."

"Who," Natsu asked in confusion as a loud scream broke him from his thoughts and a mostly naked girl came charging towards him smashing more of the walls for no reason in an effort to appear intimidating.

"She your daughter or something?"

"In a sense she is yes, Arcueid cease that shit at once!"

"But he just tossed me through like six rooms!"

"Did you even bother to identify who you were attacking," Zelretch asked with a raised eyebrow as the woman looked at him with an amusing glare which immediately faded and she went as white as a sheet.

"N-N-N-!

The sound of a click drew both Arcueid and Natsu's attention towards Zelretch who had a camera in hand and an unapologetic smirk directed toward the poor girl.

"This can't be him he's so young and- he's not a fossil!"

"I'll be sure to repay such an insult in kind when you are old and grey," Natsu snorted in amusement as the girl redirected her glare back towards him.

"What's the big idea simply showing up in my room anyway I think you should apologize!"

"I will after you put on some pants at the very least," Natsu said with a smug grin as the girl realized her current state of dress and fled into another room.

"Well that was amusing though I believe we shouldn't push our luck with her much further, Arcueid is a good woman she's just …"

"Easy to anger?"

"Yes she's actually quite strong I'd be interested to see how the current you would fare against her but let's not allow the situation to escalate that far eh?"

"Fair enough, so do you have some place we can sit down?"

Zelretch was about to reply when what was left of the wall was knocked down as several people Natsu could tell were magically inclined burst into the room immediately moving to surround Natsu.

"You lot might want to not do that."

"You know this man Zelretch he set off almost every alarm in the tower upon arrival," one of the Magus' asked rather forcefully.

"May I present to you my good old buddy, old pal, old chum slash future research partner Natsu Dragneel," Zelretch said acting as dramatic as possible prompting every mage in the room to groan.

"Not again!"

"What's he done this time!"

"I hope the older one isn't here or we're gonna have real problems!"

"So this is a normal occurrence for you Zelretch," Natsu asked as yet another new face entered the room though thankfully he wasn't smashing any walls down.

"It seems he really threw you under the bus didn't he, it is quite interesting to meet you at this age Natsu you can call me Waver."

"Well Waver I'm just over half way through my first century of life so I believe my current appearance shouldn't be too much of a shock."

"Truly, you are only within the first century of your life!"

"I knew I looked as decrepit as Zelretch here but come on I don't look that bad do I?"

"Sorry it's just rather strange to see you so young again and even with Natsu saying he was having Zelretch test your past self actually seeing you in the flesh is just … just ignore me I'll adjust."

"Waver you just let slip spoilers," Zelretch sighed as Waver slapped a hand over his mouth. "The rules of Time apply in this case so do try to keep a lid on it."

"Bit rich coming from the guy who has the Kaleidescope under his control isn't it," Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow as Zelretch nearly had a heart attack. "Settle down old timer we can't have you dying of a heart attack before I fix you up as promised for that shard."

"How did you find out about that!"

"I've read one of my journals that I supposedly wrote in my twilight years and it mentioned you had control over the Second True Magic, congratulations by the way I hear the voices are quite a pain to drown out."

"It gets easier as the years go by, still I'm quite shocked you know that much. So what else do you know?"

"Ah ah ah, remember the rules," Natsu teased as Zelretch did a strange scowl, grin combo.

"Yes I can see the age difference, the Natsu we know would have just tried to bait Zelretch into a fight," Waver chuckled in amusement. "Instead you just go for cheap shots."

"Cheap shots," Natsu gasped clutching his chest. "I'm offended at such a jab at my honour!"

"That's it I'm referring to you as the brat from now on," Zelretch said with an amused gleam in his eye that was met by Natsu's own.

The amusing stare off was interrupted by a sudden spike in magic behind them as a rather pissed off Arcueid stood in the centre of her destroyed room, her blonde hair obscuring her eyes from view.

"Oh God what did you two do, look I need to … uh, I need to be somewhere else," Waver said quickly as he took off at a sprint that would put an Olympic athlete to shame down the hallway.

"Time for your first lesson in this world Natsu," Zelretch said with an amused grin. "Every man for themselves!"

Zelretch vanished into thin air much to Natsu's shock as he felt the presence of Arcueid behind him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you are supposed to be Natsu Dragneel right?"

"Uh yeah," Natsu replied slowly as he felt the grip tighten.

"And how old are you right now?"

"Early to mid fifties maam."

He noticed the pressure on his shoulder lessen considerably for a moment before it was reapplied holding him in place as she moved to stand in front of him with her Crimson Red eyes boring into Natsu's own.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah it is, for some stupid reason my older self saw fit to send Zelretch to meet me and use a shard of my power as bait to entice me to heal him."

"Wait you can heal him," Arcueid asked all the suppressed anger vanishing as she searched him for any sign of deceit.

"I believe I can yes however he's gonna be bedridden for quite some time."

"Why wouldn't the you we all know heal Zelretch?"

"Self fulfilling paradox," Natsu sighed as he ran his hands through his hair in annoyance. "For me to ever meet you my future self had to give Zelretch a reason to go back in Time to meet with my past self and the only logical reason was to use the excuse of giving me a shard of my being and power."

"And that in turn leads you to meeting the future versions of ourselves and also means you know who we are in the future when we first meet which explains how you knew who I was when we first met," Arcueid sighed understanding the paradox that had been created.

"Man Felicity is going to be pissed when she finds out, guess I'm not going back to Equilibrius for a while."

"Anyway paradoxes and multiple versions of you aside don't think I forgot about you barging into my room when I was mostly naked and tossing me through six rooms you owe me big time!"

"And how exactly do you plan for me to make this up to you?"

"Oh it's quite simple really you will be doing what your current self can't mainly because I don't want to burden him with all the walking and carrying things, naturally you will be escorting me for a shopping trip!"

"You're a big girl I'm sure you barely took any damage why should I have to take you anywhere!"

"Because if you don't," Arcueid said with her voice taking a much darker tone. "Then I shall be forced to administer swift punishment."

" _ **Father is it natural for the humanoid female to resort to punishing a male when they do not get their way?**_ "

"Of course not Aava and not all women do it … just most," he muttered to himself as he shook his head. "All right I'll take you shopping but I have no currency for this place."

"That's fine I'll just charge Uncle Zelretch," Arcueid replied cheerfully making Natsu question her sanity at pissing off someone like him.

"Speaking of Zelretch can the shopping thing wait until I've removed the curse in his blood?"

"Ah of course but don't think you'll get away with running off right after," she replied poking a finger into his chest to get the point across.

"Yeah I get the idea," Natsu sighed as Arcueid led him down the hallway towards what he assumed was Zelretch's room and kicked the door in with an amused grin.

"You know that was unnecessary right," Zelretch sighed as he slowly got up from his chair to meet the pair.

"Well you trashed my room so get over it; now then Natsu is here to heal you up so get to it!"

"Why are you so eager to see me healed all of a sudden?"

"Natsu promised to take me shopping something he hasn't done in years!"

Natsu couldn't help but be amused as a pirate hat appeared in his hand and he placed it over his chest seemingly mourning his impending doom only for the hat to be ripped from his grasp and torn in half.

"You think that's funny well guess what you'll be taking me shopping too once you've been healed up!"

"Natsu can you knock me out now," Zelretch practically pleaded as Natsu motioned for him to lay down on the bed.

"Now I'm going to put you under for two days so that your body can heal itself naturally alright but to do this I'm going to use my Hybrid's Aura to knock you out."

"Just get it over with … Doc."

"Doctor of Death maybe," Natsu scoffed as his eyes began to glow and Zelretch's own became glazed over and slowly closed leaving the man in an almost comatose state. "Right now for the hard part."

Arcueid watched in fascination as Natsu seemed to simply pull the blood from Zelretch's body without it seemingly affecting him and began to divide it into two separate strains. She noted that one type of blood was a strange purple and the other was the usual red colouration.

"If you are wondering the purple blood contains the cursed blood, do you have any jars I wouldn't mind a few samples of this for study and I'm sure Zelretch would want some too?"

Arcueid grabbed several of the empty vials from Zelretch's lab and returned to Natsu's side with them.

"So do I just try to scoop it in midair or …?"

"Hold a vial underneath and I'll move it in," Natsu replied as the pair filled three vials full of the cursed blood. "I would advise not touching that considering that both yourself and Zelretch are Vampires- sorry Dead Apostles or whatever you call yourselves in this realm."

"So how can we experiment on the blood?"

"Give them to my future self and he can figure it out he'd have much more knowledge than I do now."

"I suppose that's true, so how is he still alive when all his blood is outside his body?"

"Hybrid's Aura is a wonderful thing isn't it, now please be quiet while I put this blood back and restart his heart."

Arcueid watched in fascination as the blood seemed to simply phase back into his body as if it hadn't left, placing his hand over Zelretch's heart there was a momentary shift in power and the effects of what Natsu had done were immediate.

His skin began to smooth out somewhat and his hair began to gain colour once again. Natsu nodded satisfied with the results as he moved away from the unconscious form of the Vampire and turned to a stunned Arcueid.

"You've been able to do this at such a young age?"

"I've lost some of my powers but the shard Zelretch gave me conveniently had some of my Black and White Magic abilities within it, without those I wouldn't have been able to do a thing."

"I see," Arcueid mumbled as Natsu sat down in the only remaining chair in the room.

"So about that shopping trip when do you want to leave?"

"Are you sure you are up to it I doubt what you did was easy?"

"Admittedly I did feel a significant drain on my power but I have … reserves," Natsu replied as Arcueid nodded slowly.

"Now I feel guilty …"

"Relax its fine I doubt I'll need to fight anyone here anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that the Mages in the Clock Tower would like nothing more than to study you and they may try to come after you."

"Well if that's the case why haven't they gone after my future self?"

"Because your future self destroyed all the underground labs and said that the living quarters would be next if any of them tried anything against us, the Director promptly agreed and now we just sort of live here."

"Why live near the enemy?"

"I can't say too much since it involves you and Zelretch quite heavily but I can say that you are working on a project here."

"The Chaldea one?"

"Wh-what, how do you know about that!"

"The journal mentioned I worked on it," Natsu replied casually as he rose to his feet. "So shall we head out?"

"I suppose we shall just as soon as you change out of those rags."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They strike a fearsome presence and I'm sure whatever place you are in fears you for looking like you are in the middle of a war but we are in London so you'll have to dress to impress. Try dressing like this."

Arcueid passed him a magazine and pointed at a series of suit designs prompting Natsu to sigh as his clothes began to shift and morph turning into an all black suit with a crimson red tie. He also wore a pair of galaxy blue sunglasses that seemed to completely obscure his eyes from view.

Adjusting his tie as his hair regressed to be a little shorter to compliment the suit Natsu could tell Arcueid was impressed if the blush was anything to go by.

"You sure do strike an imposing figure …"

Natsu grinned as a black overcoat appeared draped over his shoulders and he extended an arm to a blushing Arcueid.

"I trust your escort now meets your trying standards my lady Brunestrud?"

"Who knew you could be such a charmer," Arcueid replied as she linked her arm with Natsu's own as she led him downstairs and into some underground area with strange vehicles that had a scent that annoyed Natsu's nose.

"What is that smell?"

"You haven't seen a car before have you, no matter the scent you smell is known as petroleum and is a fossil fuel used by humanity to power a great many of its devices since the majority do not possess magic or any other arcane ability."

The two hopped into the back of a black car Arcueid called a limo and with a quick word to the driver they were off to a shopping district of some sort. Natsu was fascinated at the sight of this London place he was in, the night time atmosphere made Natsu grin much to Arcueid's amusement.

"I take it you have yet to see a city like this?"

"Not as unique as this one no," Natsu replied without turning to face her. "I have been in some interesting places but the way technology is incorporated into this world is astounding."

"Yes humanity has come far in such a short amount of time thanks to several bursts of technological revolution. When humanity learned how to speed up the process for manufacturing it paved the way for much of what you see before you."

"I can see that, how long did it take for cities to look like this?"

"Depends on where in the world you are when you ask such a question since there are still massive divides across the countries of the world. The invention and successful harnessing of electricity allowed humanity to perform feats previously seen as impossible and being able to watch the world go from riding horseback to this in a matter of a century and a bit was nothing short of awe inspiring."

Natsu hummed in agreement as they arrived at a shopping district that seemed so alive despite the time of day. Exiting the limo the pair walked arm in arm into the complex with Natsu looking around in interest.

"I take it you haven't seen a television before have you?"

"I have seen alternate forms of them but this is rather interesting, is it pure technology?"

"Electronics are useful but are prone to more faults than the magical ways but they are cheaper to produce."

"I figured there would be a drawback but it is still impressive nonetheless," Natsu replied as he turned to face her. "So what do you plan on buying today?"

"I'm actually here to pick up a few things for Zelretch and my … well she's basically a Sister I suppose."

"Basically a Sister?"

"It's complicated," Arcueid sighed. "You'll probably meet her soon enough."

Natsu and Arcueid walked in silence towards a jewellery shop and went inside, Arcueid immediately went to the front counter leaving Natsu to browse the shop whilst she sorted out whatever it was she came for.

As Natsu looked at the various rings he felt the presence of mages begin to enter the shopping complex and frowned. Looking over to Arcueid he saw she too had tensed ever so slightly and knew they were not friendly.

Slipping out of the store he moved towards a dimly lit side alley and began to walk slowly, the sound of footsteps behind him just as three people blocked the front of the alley made him stop in his tracks.

"What can I do for you humans today?"

"We know what you are Demon," a feminine voice behind him hissed.

"One Demon running around our world consorting with the Dead Apostle Ancestors is enough we aren't going to allow you to do the same," a rather gruff voice stated in front of him.

"Is that so, and how exactly did you find out about me?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you Demon filth!"

"Are you sure you want to fight because this won't end well for you," Natsu asked as he activated his Hybrid Eyes behind his glasses giving him clear view of the girl behind him holding strange black bars of some sort.

"That's what you think but the church has ways of dealing with beings like you," the gruff man in front of him said as Natsu saw the girl toss one of the black bars at the ground and felt his whole body go stiff.

"He's frozen in place sir, permission to execute?"

"Granted," the gruff man replied as the girl walked forward holding the remaining black bars in her hands moving to impale them into him.

"So what are those black bars," Natsu asked as the girl froze in place and the three in front of him seemed shocked he knew she was holding them.

"They are the Sacred Black Keys, useful against dark trash like yourself. We bound your shadow into place which in turn binds you; the keys are imbued with the power to destroy evil like you!"

"Good to know," Natsu said amused as the girl began moving closer once again and raised the keys to stab him through the back. "But I think I'll pass on the stabbing."

The keys made contact with his Crash Barrier and shattered upon contact, the three that were in front of him were shocked as two of them were impaled by black tendrils and dragged towards Natsu with the third begging not to be killed. The third was smashed against a wall with a tendril through his neck pinning his corpse into place.

The girl behind him found herself being lifted in the air and impaled on top of a small tendril pike of sorts as he body slowly slid down it with the life draining from her eyes. Sending a burst of Crash Magic out Natsu shattered the Black Key that was keeping him from physically moving and moved towards the two living attackers.

"So that went well didn't it," Natsu asked amused as he squatted down to the struggling pair who both tried to spit in his face. "Now that isn't very nice I just had a few questions for you."

"We aren't answering anything freak!"

"Oh I never said I needed your permission," Natsu grinned as he slid his glasses down his nose slightly to reveal his eyes and forcibly entered the mind of the younger man ripping anything of worth from him.

Moments later he pulled back and sent a tendril through the back of his neck killing him and turned his gaze on the gruff man who to his credit wasn't too afraid.

"I admire your courage but you are going to die surely you realize this?"

"I may die but I die in God's grace!"

"God," Natsu chuckled. "If only you understood that term, from what I got from your friend there you lot seem to have forgotten how things work but that's ok Time is the ultimate enemy of knowledge so you cannot be blamed."

"I would never join your side Demon!"

"I never suggested anything of the sort I merely pointed out that in this world the religion you subscribe to is warped to the point that you celebrate someone that is fictional even though there are Gods who would actually answer your prayers."

"You'll never convert me from the path Demonic filth I shall follow the Lord until my dying breath!"

"Very well then, if dying for a false God is how you wish to go out then so be it," Natsu said as he quickly tore into the man's mind and ripped information from him and killed him in the same manner as the others.

Once the group was dead Natsu sighed and brought the tendrils back with them all being absorbed by his leg and walked back out of the alley adjusting his tie and gloves, walking back into the jewellery shop Natsu saw Arcueid was simply staring at him in something akin to surprise.

"Was there somewhere else you needed to go?"

"I think the real question is where did you go," she hissed in reply.

"Just went to see who the guests were, some church but I dealt with them.

"So it was them, did you dispose of them all?"

"Yes, they pinned me with this key thing but they clearly had no idea I require no movement to use my Demonic tendrils and even then it's not like they were getting past my Crash Barrier."

Arcueid shook her head as the pair made their way back to the limo and began driving back towards the Clock Tower, Natsu could see Arcueid was shooting glances his way and sighed.

"Yes they were here for both of us but mostly me because I was an unknown, supposedly future me is a thorn in their side and they simply couldn't allow me to roam free."

"Anything else?"

"They know about how Zelretch is incapacitated so you'll need to protect him from incoming threats, you have a mole in the Clock Tower that reports to this church."

"Zelretch had his suspicions but I'll let the future you know, thanks for the information."

"I don't see any reason to hide it so you're welcome," Natsu chuckled in amusement. "So what did you pick up from that shop?"

"Oh right my apologies for the secrecy the clerk wouldn't have served me with you there, this is a bangle Zelretch and your future self wanted."

"What's it for?"

"As you know both myself and Zelretch are Vampires and we have an urge to feed, the bangles when you and Zelretch are done will suppress that urge so that will be a relief should it work."

"Ah that does sound important, do you know how they plan on getting it to work?"

"Runic Magic and some of your Hybrid's Aura at least that's what I heard, I wonder how those two will manage to get something like that working …?"

The limo came to a stop back in the underground car park in the Clock Tower and the two went back up to check on Zelretch who thankfully wasn't being attacked. Placing the bracelets down on Zelretch's desk Natsu leant up against the wall and stared at the unconscious man.

"I'm gonna head back to where I'm supposed to be but make sure you let future me know about what happened alright," Natsu said as Arcueid nodded.

"Well I suppose I'll see you when I see you Natsu and thanks for escorting me to the jewellery store and disposing of those church brutes."

"Not a problem I look forward to the day we were supposed to meet," Natsu said as he opened a portal and left just as an older looking Natsu with a cane walked in.

"You timed that perfectly didn't you," Arcueid said with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps," the older Natsu replied as he slowly made his way towards the unconscious form of Zelretch. "Sloppy work but acceptable given the circumstances, where did you put the vials again?"

"In the lab."

"Good I'll be experimenting with those so that such an illness can be cured through more normal means."

"Did you enjoy your day out?"

"Of course I did though little Marie wanted far too much ice cream and started crying when I tried to cut her off," Natsu sighed as Arcueid giggled.

"It's your own fault for doting on her so much."

"Well I have taken the Grandfather role so I would assume that it would be my job to do so, besides I recall doting on you as well when Zelretch wouldn't or is my mind being beset by some sort of Dementia that can affect a higher being?"

"But that was different you also spoilt Altrouge, now that I think about it you just spoil all the kids who have to live with you."

"I do not," Natsu scoffed as Waver entered the room. "Ah Waver did I spoil you when you were a child?"

"Yes, you bought me anything I asked for and were delighted that I chose to be such a scholarly academic that you were willing to buy me a house just to use it as a library."

"Told you!"

"Damn brats," Natsu sighed as he hobbled over to a chair and sat down. "My damn joints are acting up again."

"Is there anything we can do for you," Arcueid asked in concern as he waved the pair off.

"I'll be fine you two Marie just ran me a little ragged today I just need to sit for a bit."

"Are you sure nothing can be done for your condition Natsu I mean your past self was able to cure Zelretch perhaps you could also be-?"

"Waver if it could be cured I would have done it by now, I've lived a long life so if my time is fast approaching then let it be so."

Waver and Arcueid gave Natsu a concerned look as he pulled out a small journal and flipped to a blank page.

"I'm going to continue my writings so if you need me just shout."

"What are you writing about anyway," Waver asked always interested in literature in any form.

"I've decided to record my knowledge in some journals in the hopes that it helps people once I'm gone."

"That's an excellent idea," Waver agreed with a sad smile. "What is that journal going to be about?"

"This is my biography, I had to ask for the biggest book they had then use my magic to double it in size. Currently I'm on page 440 and going strong."

"It is rather strange seeing you after seeing a young version of yourself," Waver said with a shaky voice as Natsu hummed in agreement.

"I could imagine that to be the case, that was how things were between Zelretch and myself since I had met him in this time period then we met centuries later and he was so young and full of energy it was quite the shock to say the least."

"I would say the personality would be the biggest thing, you are very laid back and reserved yet deadly when provoked despite your condition. That Natsu is quick and efficient, not afraid to rush into a situation."

"You are referring to the members of the church I killed I presume Arcueid?"

"How do you- right it was you."

Natsu slowly rose from the chair snapping the journal shut and hobbled over towards Arcueid and gave her a warm hug.

"One thing that never changes with me is my dedication to those I see as friends or family, my mindset at the time was that if I trusted you then you were trustworthy in his eyes. I didn't want to allow the church to hurt anyone I cared about so I disposed of them quickly; best part was they attacked first so I am not responsible for their deaths as it was in self defence."

"Assuming you would even allow the church to try you," Waver snorted as Natsu chuckled in amusement.

"Indeed I'd rather see them brought to justice for their own crimes before I let them try me for my own. But enough of that I heard Doris is doing that triple stacked meatloaf in the cafeteria again and since Zelretch is knocked out I'll have to … appropriate his portion."

"How are you not fat," Arcueid sighed with a small smile on her face.

"Hybrid's Aura my dear the perfect counter to almost anything," Natsu chuckled in reply as he hobbled out of the room with Waver and Arcueid following close behind.

 **We'll be back to the Elemental Nations next chapter. Also just a little fun fact the Natsu at the end portion of the chapter is kind of like that friendly old guy you see who just finds everything amusing because he's OP and is just nice to everyone. Living to almost 2000 years you'd hope he could just turn into an old troll but he still has one final battle left in him. Oh he was 1993 in that scene so he's close to death but still a ways off.**

 **But anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	29. The Land Of Rock

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **So I've finally caved to demands that I go back and edit Vol I and so I've been doing that in addition to writing and I have currently gone over the first six chapters this week and yes that means I have added slight changes and stuff so it is more in line with how the story pans out. Also how I depicted character dialogue was absolutely atrocious I can't believe I got away with that for so long haha.**

 **But anyway now you all know the edit is going on I'm gonna try for six chapters a week but as long time fans know some of those chapters were really long and to rush it would defy the point of it being fixed up.**

 **Also on another note 200k words already on this WOW words fly … that was terrible and I do not apologize. But still I hope the sequel has been ok and I hope not to let you all down!**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah to be honest you could probably get away with just googling a character I insert since most of them are from actual history such as Saber Mordred being Mordred Pendragon son of King Arthur and all that. I mean you could do that if you wanted or I could just do my job and explain it within the story but you know …**

 **I'm kidding I'll do my best of course but congrats on getting into college hope you enjoy getting railed by exams!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Land Of Rock**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu emerged from his portal with his clothes morphing back into what they were before he left, the moment his feet touched the ground he felt the presence of Seilah, Erza and Yugao nearby.

Taking a few steps forward in their direction Natsu paused and looked up at the ring still present in the sky and frowned. The ring was something that Natsu knew spelt trouble but exactly why it chose to appear now was something he was determined to get to the bottom of.

Walking through some shrubs Natsu came across a small camp with a single tent and decided to have some fun. Pointing towards the nearby stream he set off a small explosion as the three inside the tent began frantically scrambling around before bursting from the tent half clothed and with war cries.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh as the three girls quickly noticed his presence, frowns beginning to mar their faces.

"Long time no see ladies," Natsu said cheerfully not noticing the blades that were being drawn until it was too late.

Half an hour later a severely beaten Natsu sat in front of a small fire with the three girls catching up on what they had been through.

"And we were attacked by QUAKE the moment we entered the borders of Rock," Yugao sighed. "Thankfully Seilah showed up because there were quite a few of them almost as if they were expecting us."

"I'm assuming QUAKE is the ANBU variant in this country?"

"Yes each country has their own variant after seeing how well the ANBU turned out, SHARK is the Land of Water's variant, STORM is the Land of Lightning's and GALE is the Land of Wind's."

"Enough about the special forces there is a much bigger threat around here, upon my arrival after we had pushed back QUAKE forces we were engaged by another hostile," Seilah said slowly as Natsu leant forward in interest.

"The foe we fought would have decimated the QUAKE forces and went by the name Assassin, Seilah referred to them as a Servant do you know anything about that," Yugao asked as Natsu stiffened considerably.

"Assassin you said, yes I know quite a bit about them. How difficult was it for you to defeat them?"

"Actually we didn't win the Assassin vanished when neither side could win," Erza sighed. "I've never fought someone with that much skill before it was quite intimidating to be honest."

"I'm not surprised Servants are a step above regular humans so the fact you three survived is something to be proud of, on that note I apologize for my earlier prank now that I know why you reacted the way you did."

"Master has your marking activated yet," Seilah asked as Natsu shook his head showing her his hand as proof.

"I have not yet been chosen but I can tell you with certainty that it will happen it will merely be a matter of when it shall occur."

"So what should our course of action be, with you back we could probably beat that Servant but should we continue on mission or attempt to remove the Servant from the equation," Yugao asked as Natsu hummed in thought.

"What is the mission I haven't read the scroll yet?"

"Our mission is to assassinate several businessmen who are involved with human and drug trafficking."

"I suppose we should be fine to continue on mission but we'll need to be careful, Seilah and I can tell when a Servant nearby so the two of you should stick close to one of us to be safe."

Natsu ate the fire and rose from his spot cracking his neck with a smile on his face as the group began making their way back to the main road.

"So where exactly are we heading to do the mission?"

"A small port town close to the border for Lightning country," Yugao replied. "As far as I'm aware Lightning and Rock have an alliance of sorts though I'd say ever since the Fourth Raikage took over its been shaky at best."

"And you believe we should use this to our advantage?"

"If we can pin the blame on Lightning we have a good chance of doing some serious damage to them which would lead to reduced tension between the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf Villages and the Cloud would focus on Rock instead."

"And what if the deed gets traced back to us and both Rock and Cloud decide to join forces to crush the Leaf? The Sand/Sound invasion proved the Leaf is far from capable aside from a few notable shinobi."

"The risk outweighs the reward Natsu tensions with Cloud and Rock are always high so to turn the two nations on each other would be nothing short of a boon."

"You are the Captain here I'm the meddling outsider," Natsu sighed raising his hands in mock surrender. "Just keep in mind the cons as we go but I'll trust your judgement, how about you two?"

"I shall trust in your faith Master since I'm not as knowledgeable about this world," Seilah said softly as Erza nodded in agreement.

"I'm much in the same boat though I will add that Yugao is the most knowledgeable of us all therefore her decision does carry serious weight."

"And there you have it Yugao we've got your back however you choose to go about dealing with this situation," Natsu said cheerfully as Yugao returned a smile of her own.

"Thank you for placing your trust in me I'll do my best not to let you all down."

"Well now that we know Yugao will now do her best," Natsu teased receiving a glare in return. "We can start planning out this assassination in detail."

 _ **/Village Hidden In The Rock/**_

"Kurotsuchi get in here now," an elderly man roared as a young girl around fifteen years of age strolled in seemingly unfazed at the rage from the older man.

"What's up gramps?"

"Good for nothing Granddaughter what the hell are you playing at!"

"What are you on about this time?"

"Look at this," the old man roared slamming a piece of paper down on the desk. "You destroyed two buildings with the repair costs estimated in the thousands!"

"Oh you mean those buildings I smacked that guy through, what about em?"

"That GUY was a respected Jonin you damn brat!"

"Jonin schmoenin," Kurotsuchi scoffed. "If the guy wants to get grabby he's getting the smack and stabby."

"This is the fifth Rock nin you've hospitalized this month and I refuse to stand for any more of this, if you attack another Rock nin I'll have you stripped back to an Academy Student!"

"WHAT, that isn't fair I don't have to stand for these pervs trying to cop a feel!"

The old man sighed and massaged his head feeling an oncoming headache due to his Granddaughter and her temper.

"Look I understand where you're coming from but you keep hospitalizing Rock nin and despite my position as Tsuchikage I can't keep people from getting pissed off at your actions."

"Some dictatorship you run here."

"You really are a brat, get out and I'd better not hear anything more from you!"

Kurotsuchi snorted as she left the room slamming the door as the old man sighed and leant back in his chair.

"That is you're Granddaughter, quite a firebrand."

"So you've returned have you, what have you got for me Assassin?"

"Well Onoki I engaged three people who crossed the border however they were far above ordinary skill and I was unwilling to draw the fight into a long confrontation."

"Three people that could match you in skill how could such a thing even be possible!"

"One of the beings was around the level of your QUAKE operatives however the other two were what forced my retreat. One of them was at least on par with some of the lesser Assassins I am descended from however the other one wielded power that suggested she was just shy of my own level."

"And you took this long to report this to me WHY!"

"Need I remind you that I am not one of your subordinates that you can threaten Onoki, one does not order the Old Man of The Mountain they can merely make a request and hope for the best."

Now see here-!"

"Be silent I have little patience for your games, the agreement was that I would provide aid in exchange for information," Assassin said firmly. "The true Old Man sent us out to gather as much information as we could and so that is what we shall do, his power and authority supersede yours and any other of these would be feudal warlords."

"What do you want," Onoki growled.

"What do you know of these Tailed Beasts?"

"The Tailed Beasts," Onoki snorted. "Those things are nothing more than mindless animals who happen to have the ability to use chakra. The more tails a beast possesses indicates how strong it is, the strongest being the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Are you certain the Tailed Beasts are mindless?"

"Of course they are all they do is attack and we are forced to seal them away!"

"Have you not tried to release them into the wild, perhaps they attack because they fear being sealed away again?"

"Why would we release such powerful tools of war, with the Tailed Beasts it secures our status as a great village!"

"So you do not know if the beasts are sentient because you are quick to seal them away and determined not to release them is that correct?"

Onoki didn't reply but it gave Assassin the answer it searched for.

"I must leave now to keep an eye on the newcomers," Assassin said vanishing from sight leaving Onoki to sigh.

"I'm too old for this shit."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

The group had spent the last two days travelling on foot to the target location, arriving on the outskirts of a series of abandoned looking warehouses it was obvious something was going on if the presence of all the mercenaries was anything to go by.

"So what's the plan," Erza asked as the group took up a position overlooking the warehouses.

"We need to take them out silently otherwise we'll alert the Hidden Rock to our presence so I propose that we use Natsu's portals to sneak inside and take out the various thugs and their leaders inside."

"So it's straight up execution is it Yugao," Natsu asked as Yugao nodded in reply. "Right we'll I'm feeling for a good spot to appear and there seems to be a storage cupboard on the third floor of the outer warehouse that seems to be a good place to start."

"Are we not splitting up to cover both warehouses," Seilah asked as Yugao hummed in thought.

"That's a good point actually we could get the warehouses secure faster and reduce the chances of being detected if we stick together, are there any preferences as to who will team up with who?"

"I think Natsu decided to go it alone," Erza said with an amused smile pointing to several portals open where he previously stood making the ANBU sigh.

"Of course he did, fine we'll just have to take one of the warehouses ourselves."

As the trio picked a portal and got to work Natsu stood on top of the warehouse opposite the one they had entered using his portals. Looking straight down he could see the children being forced into cages and he felt his anger beginning to rise.

Yugao wanted silent then silent she would have but that didn't mean he couldn't crush and burn the trash within the building. Using his superior speed he easily slipped in through an open skylight and landed on two guards using his Gravity Magic to momentarily increase his weight so that upon contact their skulls shattered from the force.

Kicking the bodies off to the side he leapt over the railing and slipped behind a set of boxes, a man was walking past carrying a box and the moment he reached Natsu's location his throat was torn out and he found himself stuffed inside one of the boxes.

Sniffing the air he quickly made his way towards where the cages were and found two guards taunting the captive slaves. To the shock of the slaves a metal pipe flew from the darkness and went straight through the heads of their captors with Natsu catching the pipe on the opposite side of the room and hiding the bodies.

"How many more are there …?"

"Six."

Natsu snapped his neck around to find someone with a strange skull mask looking at him; the masked person who he couldn't identify raised their hands to signify they were of no threat.

"I despise slavers it goes against all we have ever stood for," the masked person explained. "If you are killing them then I shall not stand in your way."

"Who are you?"

"A friend but I suppose you do need a name, call me Assassin."

Natsu's eyes widened considerably as the figure hummed in response.

"So you know of that term do you, most curious since not even one of the so called leaders of this world do."

"You are a Servant?"

"Indeed, Servant Assassin at your service … oh now that is most interesting you aren't human either in fact if I didn't know any better I'd say you were-."

Assassin fell silent as a guard discovered one of the first bodies left by Natsu and the pair both took off from their positions killing the guard that raised the alarm and several others. Assassin seemed to vanish into thin air leaving Natsu alone to deal with the rest.

"Assassin huh, things just got a lot more interesting."

"Don't move," one of the guards shouted as Natsu was quickly surrounded by the rest of the guards in the warehouse. "You'll pay for killing our men!"

"Is that right," Natsu replied placing his hands in his pockets. "And pray tell how you plan on making me pay?"

"Well I would've thought it'd be obvious … we're gonna kill ya," the man roared as the group charged him with swords.

"I don't even need to use my hands for trash like you," Natsu scoffed as he jumped into the air landing on one of the soldier's swords pinning it to the ground as he fell backward kicking the man in the face and began to spin.

Spinning on his back he jerked his foot kicking the impaled sword into one of the soldiers and avoiding several sword strikes as he began easily dispatching them with well timed kicks to the gut or knees.

Once most of the soldiers had been blown back or had their kneecaps shattered Natsu jumped back onto his feet and dusted his coat off with a bored look.

"That was probably one of the most pathetic displays I've seen in my life, to actually allow me to hold back THIS much … how sad. Still you lot did dare to think yourselves superior to other humans and force them into slavery so there will be no mercy given here today."

"B-but you beat us, we surrender!"

"What was that," Natsu asked with his fingers in his ears as the soldier who spoke was suddenly set alight, burning to death as Natsu picked up one of the swords and shook his head. "This sword is of terrible quality but it'll do."

Turning around he stabbed a downed soldier through the head as the remaining ones who could stand tried in vain to flee.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you escape did you, how naïve of you."

Dashing forward faster than anyone could see he appeared in front of the fleeing soldiers with the lead one literally running into the sword Natsu had held out before they could even see it. The soldiers quickly realized they were dealing with someone far too powerful and decided on the all or nothing approach.

What followed was Natsu mercilessly slaughtering the soldiers as the slaves watched on on shock, shielding the younger children from the ghastly sight. Once Natsu was done he appeared in front of the cages scaring the children present.

To the shock of the children his face changed from one of anger to one of kindness, he reached out and shattered the locks on the cages and gently opened the cages.

"Are you children alright?"

"Y-you aren't gonna kill us," one of the older children asked hesitantly as Natsu shook his head.

"I apologize for what you all just had to see but what you saw was the reality of this world, had I released them they would have just continued on with their ways and enslaved more children. You have nothing to fear from me children I am merely here to help."

"He did kill the slavers … maybe we are actually free," a young girl said as many of the children began whispering amongst themselves until a voice silenced them all and made them flinch quite violently.

"Who the hell dares kill my men and release my merchandise!"

"Oh no it's the Warden!"

"He's gonna beat us extra for this!"

"Wait maybe big bro can k-kill him like he killed the guards?"

Natsu turned around and saw a man wearing combat gear not too different from what the Leaf shinobi would, this lead Natsu to one conclusion.

"Are you a shinobi of the Hidden Rock?"

"HAH, too late to back out now pal you've already crossed the Rock by messing with its business! I'm an Elite Jonin I'm not gonna let you get out of here scot fre-!"

Everyone was shocked as Natsu cleared the distance between them and smashed the man's head into the earth creating a small crater and letting his palm roast his skull. The man screamed in agony as his face became charred and unrecognizable until finally his screams died and Natsu released him.

"I fear no rank, no village and certainly no fight if it means it puts a stop to something as abhorrent as slavery. You made a grave mistake taunting me after just saving child slaves."

"Whoa he took out the Warden in one hit!"

"Yeah he was all like fwoosh one second them BAM the Warden was getting burned alive!"

"I wanna be like that guy he's so cool!"

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at the children thankful that they still had the capacity to be children. Walking over to them he knelt down to the height of the tallest one who wasn't even a third of his height.

"So do you know if you kids have anywhere to go?"

"No we're all either orphans or kids whose parents sold them," the young girl sighed as Natsu pondered what to do with them.

"Perhaps you kids would like to go to the village I'm staying at, it is a nice enough place and I'm sure you'd all make lots of friends?"

"What village is that?"

"The Hidden Leaf."

"But that's like a gajillion miles away," one of the other kids said making Natsu laugh at the term 'gajillion' even though he himself often used to use it.

"True it is like a gajillion miles away but I have a special power that let's me travel gajillions of miles in a second," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers opening up a portal much to the amazement of the kids."

"Whoa how did you do that!"

"Magic," Natsu said with a cheeky grin as he ruffled the kids head.

"Magic isn't real," a young girl pouted as Natsu looked at her with an amused face.

"Oh and what makes you think that?"

"Everybody knows magic isn't real it's simple fact," the girl said firmly as Natsu sat down.

"Oh and what makes you think that everyone knows best then, for all you know I could be a magician or even a God?"

"You are strong but there isn't any way you could be a God," the girl scoffed as Natsu's eyes held nothing but amusement.

"Well I suppose you'd best be prepared for a shock little one," Natsu said as he let his God's Aura wash over the children which brought a strange sense of peace to them, naturally he let his body glow with a divine light for theatrics sake and it was clear his message was getting across.

"Whoa …"

"Whoa indeed kids, I hope you've all enjoyed the show because I must get back to my task soon so you should decide if you want to take me up on my offer."

"Will you be in the village Mister God?"

"I will be eventually but I have other things I have to do first, also my name is Natsu by the way."

"So you have to go beat up other bad people?"

"Among other things yes," Natsu said with a sad smile. "But once I'm done I'll be back in the village."

"We'll go to the village then, if you live there then it must be the safest place in the world!"

Natsu chuckled as a piece of paper appeared in his hand along with a pen and he began to write down a note.

"When you arrive hand this note to a nice lady named Tsunade and she'll be able to help you out and if anyone else asks just say Natsu Dragneel sent you alright?"

"Ok Mister Natsu but you'd better come back to the village!"

"Count on it," Natsu said amused as the kids began walking through one of his portals in high spirits no doubt owed to their newfound freedom.

"I see you freed the slaves Natsu," Yugao asked as she dropped down next to him.

"Yeah I wasn't just gonna leave them to their fate, where are Erza and Seilah?"

"Interrogating a Rock nin in the other warehouse," Yugao replied as she wiped her blade on the corpse of one of the downed guards. "Did you really have to send them to Konoha though?"

"Well where else was I gonna send them the country they most likely were born in was all for their slavery if that piece of shit is any indication, no sending them to the Leaf was the best choice at least I know Tsunade will have them cared for."

Yugao could only agree with his points, clearly the Tsuchikage knew of the slavery and either chose to ignore it or had some hand in the act. To send them back to the Hidden Rock would be a death sentence or the equivalent of enslaving them again and none of them wanted that.

"So did we kill our targets?"

"All but one who wasn't present unfortunately but overall what we have done here is still more than adequate especially once we destroy the warehouses and their contents. The one that got away will probably be killed off for screwing this up anyway."

"Well that works out I guess, we're heading to Lightning country after this right?"

"Yes but only for a short stop we have to hand some documents to the Raikage concerning the Akatsuki."

"Why would the Leaf be sharing information with the Hidden Cloud don't they hate each other?"

"Yes but there is a shaky alliance that we must maintain and so necessary actions are taken when required, Lady Tsunade's appointment is definitely one of those required points."

"Ah so she wants to ensure that the deal is still on then, fair enough."

"Come on let's go see if Erza and Seilah are done interrogating our prisoner yet, just set the place ablaze on the way out."

The pair left through the side exit with Natsu setting fire to some of the boxes with a wave of his hand and the two walked over to the other warehouse ignoring the explosion that went off behind them.

Walking into the other warehouse Natsu found Seilah ripping apart the mind of a Rock nin with Erza restraining him, giving him a small smile Erza beckoned them over just as Seilah left his mind.

"His mind is full of information but none that we need; still it could be useful for the Hidden Leaf at some point."

"Yes I doubted he had any information worth listening to especially after I had a run in with that Assassin you three fought."

The trio seemed surprised at Natsu's claim as he shook his head.

"No we didn't fight we just had a brief conversation then they left, they are definitely a Servant I can tell you that much."

"Did the Servant give any idea of what they wanted?"

"Only that there is more than one or at least that is what I managed to pick up when they said WE instead of I," Natsu explained. "Supposedly they are also a friend so I can't really explain why they attacked you three."

"Perhaps I had prior motive to attack."

All four were surprised as the Assassin materialized near the spot they were holding the Rock nin.

"Prior motive?"

"Indeed for you see I was sent to scout these foreign lands by my King and to do so I needed to gather information, who else would hold more information than one of these Kage," Assassin said.

"I'm assuming you met the Tsuchikage right, made some kind of deal?"

"Indeed the deal was in exchange for me defending the borders I could request information, the old Kage knows I hold more power than most of his village and so he does not outright declare me an enemy yet I do not doubt he would turn on me the moment an opportunity arose."

"So you are speaking us which means you must be considering going back on your deal with the Tsuchikage," Yugao asked as Assassin shook their head.

"Actually I have gained quite a lot of information I merely chose to hang around and observe for a bit, the Village Hidden in the Rocks holds many atrocities the Tsuchikage tries to hide but none can hide from these eyes."

"So you have information on some of the Hidden Rock's darkest secrets!"

"Indeed however I cannot share them with you they are for my King," Assassin replied. "However I will share this bit of information with you since it will likely aid you on your journey to the Lightning land. The red cloud crosses over white to pluck two tails."

Natsu was able to instantly put two and two together as Assassin merely nodded in his direction.

"I trust you know how to best use this information, now then I must be going so good luck and perhaps if fortune is in our favour we shall meet again."

Assassin vanished into thin air again leaving the group alone with the now unconscious Rock nin. Natsu was pondering how to best use the information he was given as Yugao began waving a hand in front of his face to gain his attention.

"Hello, explain what that Assassin meant!"

"Akatsuki is going after the Two Tails or its Jinchuuriki, red cloud is the Akatsuki and white cloud is the Hidden Cloud, basically if we aid the Two Tails Jinchuuriki that will be our ticket into the Cloud Village."

Natsu's gaze shifted onto the terrified Rock nin who had long since realized these people were far above his level.

"Well now what to do with this one?"

"One of the soldiers tripped an alarm earlier so backup should be arriving any moment Master, should we dispose of the human?"

"That would be the logical step Seilah however I want to hear what our good friend has to say on the subject."

Walking over to the Rock nin Natsu took the gag out of his mouth and the Rock nin immediately began to scream for help much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Tell me was he involved in the assaults the children I rescued suffered from so frequently?"

"Yes Master he also tested highly lethal strains of narcotics on them as well."

"Is that so … ah would you look at that some of those narcotics happen to be in this very warehouse," Natsu said in a tone that promised pain. "Let's open up a few of the crates and see how our good friend enjoys a good trip hmm?"

As Natsu wandered off into the warehouse both Erza and Yugao looked to Seilah who seemed unsurprised at Natsu's brutality, after staring at her for several moments she sighed.

"If there is one thing that will never change about Master it is that he cares deeply for children, those of innocence. His view is that if you can willingly harm a child for no good reason then you have essentially declared yourself sub human, no better than a rabid beast."

"I can respect that; even back when I was Commander of the Edolas forces I would never attack a child."

"But should we let him just inject this … that with random compounds in this warehouse," Yugao asked as Seilah shrugged.

"He reaps what he sows, he tested on those who could not protest and had no voice now Master is returning the treatment in kind."

"But is that really right I mean I can get killing them but this level of torture-?"

"Yet you poisoned all the Elders back in the rebel camp how is that any different," Erza asked as Yugao paused.

' _Is it any different?'_

"Consider it the same process here, Natsu is merely killing someone through lethal dosage rather than caving his skull or chest in," Seilah said just as Natsu returned with a large crate dumping it in front of the man with a grin.

"Well I had a look and boy do we have some powerful stuff here, muscle degradation serums to strength enhancers and my personal favourite the virility drug. If the kids were made to take such treats surely you wouldn't be opposed to taking them would you?"

The Rock nin was beyond terrified and seriously regretting his life choices as he struggled in the chair, the act seemed to only anger Natsu as a scowl began to make its way onto his face.

"Look at you, cowardly dog, bet you didn't show the children a shred of mercy when you injected them with this shit did you!"

Grabbing a random syringe he stabbed the needle right into the Rock nin's eye as he let out an agonizing scream through his gag as Natsu injected the substance into him.

"I hate people like you," he growled as he injected another syringe into his neck. "You think just because you've been gifted a bit of power you are superior to others, trash like you do nothing but gloat until someone better comes along!"

Seilah wasn't even fazed at Natsu's actions, Erza seemed somewhat disturbed but thinking about young children being given the same treatment easily allowed her to ignore what would've been a war crime back in Edolas.

Yugao meanwhile was in shock, Natsu had a temper sure but this was something else. He'd been mad but his cheerful demeanour heavily outweighed it and the way he seemed to just walk through most situations she had seen as admirable.

But seeing Natsu stick someone full of needles with nothing short of cold fury was a frightening sight. This was a Natsu that was hardened by war, a Natsu who was older and perhaps even slightly broken by all the blows life had thrown at him.

"No there won't be any mercy for you, you will serve as a fine example to the rest of the inhumane filth at that so called village of yours that if I EVER catch wind of these types of operations again I will come to the Hidden Rock and I will slay every last man or woman who dares believe in such vile acts!"

The Rock nin was already beginning to feel the effects of the countless syringes Natsu had injected him with as he began foaming at the mouth. As the man's eyes began to close he was shocked to find Natsu grab him by the cheeks with his Hybrid's Aura active and a scowl on his face.

"Oh no you don't you don't get to die yet," he spat as he jabbed the man again with yet another syringe just as the sounds of approaching Rock nin caught his attention. "Fuck …"

Snapping his fingers he opened a portal underneath the trio and closed them leaving him alone with his torture victim until Rock nin burst in through the windows and doors quickly moving to surround him.

"What the fuck has this guy done …"

"Are you servants of that dog you call a Kage!"

"How dare you disrespect Lord Tsuchikage," one of the Rock nin shouted as Natsu growled.

"I know what you scum had going on here and I've got a message for your so called leader, tell that piece of shit that if I EVER hear of another operation like this the Salamander is coming for him and he will tear that entire fucking village to shreds!"

"You think you can threaten us," a cocky Chunin said as Natsu felt his anger rising even further.

"You know what … only one of you loyal dogs has to deliver the message," he growled as a now scaled hand swung back and sliced open the throat of the Rock nin in the chair. "You want to support a filthy animal that condones the exploitation of children then you can die along with this trash!"

"You really think you can win there are like 30 shinobi of Chunin and Jonin rank here!"

Natsu didn't even reply as he simply dashed forward and grabbed the man who spoke and smashed his head into the warehouse wall causing the entire wall to collapse and killing the unsuspecting shinobi instantly.

"If it sends a message I'll do what needs to be done …"

" **Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu!** "

A series of boulders were sent flying his way but Natsu expertly avoided them as he began systematically killing off each and every attacker. One fool who clearly had no idea how to use a sword tried and failed to cut him, when he found himself impaled by his own sword with his severed arm still firmly grasping it he realized just how screwed they were … and promptly died.

"The hell is this guy!"

"I told you already," Natsu growled as he punched a Rock nin in the head sending him flying through a window. "I'm the Salamander!"

"You aren't Hanzo the Salamander he died fighting the Legendary Sannin!"

"So there was another bearing that title in this world eh … well looks like I'll have to give you lot a better idea about how fearsome the TRUE Salamander is!"

Floating into the air Natsu grabbed one of the injured shinobi and shot through the warehouse skylight as a ball of flame began to form in his hand.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Nova!** "

The ball of flame that had been rapidly expanding in size was casually tossed onto the warehouse setting off a massive explosion as Natsu held the lone survivor of the Rock nin force by the cheeks forcing him to watch as his comrades were roasted alive.

"You see that, that is the power of the Salamander!"

Flying back down to the ground he tossed the Rock nin to the ground and placed a boot over his neck.

"Now you remember that message to your precious Tsuchikage and to anyone else in that pitiful excuse of a village, you dare believe in slavery or harming children or human experimentation of any kind … and I will find you."

The man could only struggle to nod as Natsu got off of him and allowed him to run leaving him alone once more.

" _ **Father …**_ "

"Such anger … am I truly justified?"

" _ **I believe the appropriate question would be could they learn any other way than through brute force and fear, Achnologia may have been a monster but he knew the value of fear.**_ "

"I do not wish to become that monster though just as I do not wish the same for you Aava, do I hold no regret for what I did but I do question my right to perform the act itself."

" _ **Perhaps you should think on this matter when you are not in an enraged state Father?**_ "

"Perhaps … why must I be so indecisive?"

" _ **Isn't that a good thing, it is what ties you to the mortals after all. If you didn't share some mortal like traits you wouldn't be who you once were would you?**_ "

"That is a fair point, funny how it's you giving me advice when it should be the other way round."

" _ **Technically thanks to Achnologia's thoughts, feelings and memories I have the upper hand so you shouldn't be too surprised I hold great advice.**_ "

"Is that a hint of smugness I detect in your voice Aava," Natsu asked with a small smile worming its way onto his face.

" _ **Perhaps.**_ "

"How amusing," Natsu said as he looked over toward the direction he sent Seilah, Yugao and Erza. "I suppose I should go deal with them."

" _ **You may want to speak with Yugao Father she seemed quite afraid of you when you … well snapped.**_ "

"Yes I know," Natsu sighed running his hands through his hair. "Very well let's get this out of the way."

Stepping through a portal Natsu was unaware of Assassin watching him before vanishing once more to report back to their King.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	30. The Immortal Duo

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Sorry for the late as hell upload but I've got lots of stuff going on right now so uploading is a bit hard but it isn't abandoned or anything trust me I've dived too deep to just up and abandon the story.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **Etherious X – The interactions between them will be limited until the Five Kage Summit the Wandering Around Arc as I have taken to calling it is mainly for Natsu to get a better idea of how things work in the Elemental Nations, who the big shots are and to establish behind the scenes stuff like the Otsutsuki Sect, Akatsuki and the beginnings of the Realis Holy Grail War.**

 **Although I definitely do plan for a proper confrontation between them once the Summit happens because I do agree they are both self centred and arrogant in their lines of thinking and need a good wake up slap.**

 **DarkFireCat – I hadn't actually considered Fullmetal Alchemist but there are definitely characters I would introduce like King Bradley or Pride just to shit on him haha but yeah I'll definitely consider it.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Still holding strong then goes MIA for two weeks RIP but yeah thanks haha. I didn't take Naruto for the journey simply because it goes against the protocols established in Naruto.**

 **Naruto may be a Chunin but remember this is supposed to be something Jiraiya does because he is a Sannin so basically High ANBU to Kage level and Naruto is still so far from that even with the extra stuff I've given him. In addition he does still have his childish moments something that everyone can clearly tell so trusting him with a task meant for someone like Jiraiya is a bit much.**

 **Also Tsunade likely knows of Yugao's feelings towards Natsu and set up a means for them to bond a little not knowing Seilah was coming back and definitely not expecting something as unpredictable as Erza Knightwalker showing up so there is that too.**

 **Plus I plan on jumping straight into another of the Naruto movies the moment Natsu returns to the Leaf and Naruto needs to be there for that so that is also a pivotal reason.**

 **Naruto's power is interesting since without the fox he'd still be around mid to high Chunin thanks to all the training but with the Fox he could compete with mid to high Jonin it all comes down to a lack of experience that he isn't higher.**

 **Post time skip Naruto is gonna be fun since he won't be weak like the canon one was and before anyone says he wasn't weak let's all remember he trained with Jiraiya for like two years and didn't learn any new jutsu aside from summons and only really focused on controlling the fox which he doesn't need to do here.**

 **And after all that training he was only able to perform around Kakashi's level thanks to Sakura's assistance by himself he wouldn't have been able to push Kakashi as far as he did.**

 **So overall he's way stronger than his regular counterpart but not yet ready for the big leagues just yet.**

 **Shadow465 – 'slams fist on desk' I want more pictures of Azza! I mean Spiderman dammit!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Immortal Duo**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu emerged from his portal to receive three blows to the head from the girls who seemed more worried than angered, he knew he didn't really have to send them away but it was his own mood at the time that prompted the decision.

Better to keep them out of arms reach lest they be caught in his outburst.

"Look I said I was sorry alright."

"Not good enough Natsu you didn't need to send us out of there," Erza replied sharply in a tone that would've had anyone else wincing at the very least.

"Master why must you always play the hero?"

"I wasn't playing hero," Natsu sighed noticing Yugao avoiding his eye.

"Then what were you doing," Erza huffed as Natsu turned his gaze onto her, one that froze her into place.

"Would you like to be caught up in that," he replied pointing to the massive cloud of black smoke and the raging inferno visible for miles around. "I thought not, now we have to get into Lightning Country before the Akatsuki capture the Two Tails."

"I take it we'll be travelling by portal this time," Erza sighed as Natsu nodded.

"Yes I have a shaky lock on the Two Tails signature but it seems to be moving quite fast and quite erratically at that so when I open the portal we'll need to be quick."

Standing up from where he had previously fallen over when the girls hit him Natsu looked to the three and snapped his fingers opening a portal beneath them as they fell through … right into water.

"Eugh!"

"Master …"

"Are we in a sewer!"

Natsu, who had hovered before hitting the water, let a slight smirk grace his features for but a moment before letting it vanish as he nodded in confirmation.

"It seems the Two Tails or its Jinchuuriki is here in the sewer somewhere, we need to hurry and find them before the Akatsuki do."

 _ **/Elsewhere In The Sewer/**_

' _As if this day couldn't have gotten any worse …'_

" _ **I could imagine many ways it could get worse kitten.**_ "

' _Of course you could.'_

" _ **I take offense to that.**_ "

' _Are they still coming?'_

" _ **Indeed they are quite skilled for humans though I use the term 'human' loosely. Something about those two doesn't smell right.**_ "

' _I agree they smell of death and I don't really understand how when they clearly walk before us and can even use Ninjutsu.'_

" _ **Remember nothing is ever black and white kitten … oh dear.**_ "

' _What is it?'_

" _ **Remember how you said things couldn't get worse, they may or may not have just gotten worse.**_ "

' _May or may not have?'_

" _ **A third party just arrived so we shall see which side they choose to take or if they decide not to take one at all.**_ "

' _Do you think it could be the Kumo forces?'_

" _ **I can only sense so much kitten but I can tell you this two of them are not human and another one is … odd, like she doesn't belong.**_ "

"Just had to open my big mouth …"

"Big mouth indeed," a voice jeered as the woman expertly slid underneath a lowered sewer gate just as a strange scythe with several blades sticking out of it smashed against the gate. "FUCK I thought I had you that time!"

"Patience Hidan she cannot escape us," a second and more gravelly voice said as he walked around the corner. "We will catch you Yugito Nii it is only a matter of when."

Yugito didn't like how the man's strange eyes bored into her, his gaze seemed full of confidence as if he was certain her capture was inevitable.

"Aww is the wittle kitty shaking in her boots," Hidan teased as his ripped his scythe out of the gate. "I can make the fear go away, just bow down and submit to Lord Jashin and he can make all your worries vanish right before your eyes for the low low price of one sacrifice per day!"

"Shut it Hidan we didn't chase the Jinchuuriki all this way just to convert her to your religion!"

"Hey pipe down Kakuzu I'm making some serious headway here!"

"Actually neither of you seemed to be doing much of anything aside from making yourselves look like fools."

All three shinobi froze as Natsu walked out from behind Yugito much to her shock.

' _I didn't even sense him approach did you Nibi?'_

" _ **No but he was masking his presence using a power somewhat similar to my own, most curious indeed.**_ "

' _You mean this man is a-!'_

" _ **He most certainly is not a Jinchuuriki, at least not a conventional one. No I believe he is the genuine article like myself but such a form for one could only mean …**_ "

"Excuse me but if you want to live you should probably come with me," Natsu said as his gaze shifted to the Akatsuki duo who seemed more curious than annoyed at the current situation.

"And just why should I go anywhere with you!"

"Well judging by present company I think someone like you could do better, besides I was heading to the Cloud on business anyway so we do technically have the same destination in mind do we not?"

" _ **Given the current circumstances I would go with him kitten he doesn't seem untrustworthy at the very least.**_ "

"Tell me are you on speaking terms with your prisoner; it will help me clear things up a lot faster if you were?"

"Yes."

"Ah ok then so I'm assuming they are listening in, Kurama would never forgive me if I didn't help you."

" _ **WHAT!**_ "

Yugito winced at the high pitched screech inside her head signalling that Natsu's plan to secure the foundations of trust would be successful.

" _ **Kitten you can trust this man he knows the true name of my eldest brother.**_ "

' _The true name of your eldest brother, you mean another of the Tailed Beasts? Wait a minute you have a name and you never told me!'_

" _ **To be fair I've never told anyone my name and the only others that know of it are my siblings so you aren't exactly being kept in the dark on purpose. Ask him if he knows my name kitten I want to know just how much trust my brother places is him.**_ "

"My tenant wants to know if you know her name?"

"Which one do you hold?"

"The Two Tails," Yugito replied as Natsu nodded.

"Yes I know her name it starts with M I would say the full name but given present company and all …"

" _ **Well now this one is special indeed, enough idle chatter that gate will not hold against those two for long so you'd best follow this man out of here and back to the Cloud.**_ "

' _So he was right?'_

" _ **Oh yes I can tell he knows my name he even said the first letter for good measure, if my brother told him that he likely knows all the others as well so if he would trust such a secret to this man then I shall trust him too.**_ "

Yugito was about to think about what to do when a loud screeching sound ripped her back to reality, Hidan was using his scythe to slowly bend the metal gate open with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I think you should make a choice soon combating these two down here wouldn't be a very good idea."

"Fine I'll go with you for now but I want answers once we're safe!"

"You have my word miss-?"

"Yugito Nii."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Wait you're the one that got given an S Rank in the Bingo Book right off the bat!"

"Please save the fangirling for later please," Natsu teased as Yugito's protests were silenced by another loud screech.

"Care to hear the word of Lord Jashin!"

"He's like a sadistic doorknocking priest," Yugito cursed only to frown as Natsu began to chuckle.

"Yeah except this one carries a massive scythe instead of scripture and gospel though I'm sure there is plenty of gospel to go with that scythe of his."

The two began to run as Hidan's laughter echoed throughout the sewer alongside the screeching of the grate.

"So where are we going?"

"I have three friends who are waiting for us at the exit after I … well let's just say our entry into this place landed them in some … dirty water."

"You pushed them into the sewer water?"

"No you see I have the ability to open portals and I'd been trying to track your aura but you were being pursued by those two jerks back there so it was hard to get a solid lock. The moment I got a good enough fix I warped us but they can't fly so they all landed into the water."

"Well if you can make these portals why are we running," Yugito asked with a raised eyebrow as Natsu skidded to a stop with a dumbfounded look.

"That's a good point, my bad."

Snapping his fingers he summoned a portal much to her own shock and motioned for her to walk through, hearing the encroaching footsteps of Hidan and Kakuzu Yugito quickly ran through followed by Natsu with the two now on the surface.

"So these are your friends?"

"Yes this is Seilah, the scarlet haired one is Erza and that is ANBU Neko."

"ANBU?"

"Yes I was assigned to accompany Natsu due to his … unique position by Lady Fifth."

"The Leaf has a new Hokage?"

"Did you not hear of the Sand/Sound invasion?"

"No I've been on a long term assignment and only recently finished it," Yugito replied. "To think the Hidden Sound finally got bold enough to attack one of the five and alongside the Hidden Sand no less."

"Well thanks to the effort of Lord Third who gave his life battling the Otokage, Natsu here who was forced to battle the reanimated versions of Lord First and Second Hokage and our Jinchuuriki and several of his peers who defeated the Sand Jinchuuriki the village drove off the invaders."

"Wait did I hear that right, you did just say that he fought both the First and Second Hokage right? The First Hokage dubbed the God of Shinobi and Second Hokage the man who wielded the Water Style with such skill that he was unrivalled, those two!"

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't stomp them or anything," Natsu sighed. "Look can we talk about me later those two could be on their way to the surface and we should put some distance between us and them."

"Aww and here I thought we could have a polite chat."

Everyone was shocked when Hidan's head seemed to pop up in front of them, a sadistic grin on his face. Natsu could feel the heat building beneath them and used his Gravity Magic to send the girls flying out of reach much to Hidan's annoyance.

"Man aren't you just the worst but hey now we can get to know each other a little better, care to hear a word from our Lord and saviour Lord Jashin?"

"Doubt he's worth my time if I haven't heard of him," Natsu replied as Hidan frowned.

"Too bad, well you can't win em all right. Hopefully you survive so I can send you to Lord Jashin so that he can punish you for your faithlessness!"

Looking over to the girls he saw they were about to run back when the entire entrance to the sewer and the surrounding area was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of flame freezing them in place.

"Natsu knew the attack was coming and pushed us away," Erza gasped in shock as the pillar continued to roast him alive.

"There's no way he could've survived that," Yugito said through grit teeth. "Just who are these bastards!"

"I think you'll find that Master is about to drive these two away," Seilah said placing a hand on Yugito's shoulder.

"What are you talking about can't you see that-!"

Yugito's jaw was left hanging as the stream of flame began to twist and turn, converging on one spot and it was only after most of the flames had been warped that she saw Natsu sucking them into his mouth.

"He's EATING the Fire!"

"Master does enjoy eating his first element the most I do hope it is up to standard."

Once the last of the flames died down Natsu stood before Hidan who didn't even seem scathed at the attack and Kakuzu who was jumping out of the massive hole in the ground.

"Damn that was some good stuff you must really have trained hard to get Fire that tastes that good," Natsu grinned as he licked his lips. "Still I'm not so happy about you singing my coat this things been through enough as it is."

Taking off his overcoat Natsu checked it over and brushed some of the dust off clicking his tongue at yet another missing piece from the lower half. Opening a small portal his coat appeared over Seilah who didn't even bat an eye at the newfound clothing.

"There's something seriously off about the two of you, especially the cultist," Natsu said as his tie vanished and he undid his shirt. "Don't think I didn't notice what you did with that scythe while the flames were going that is a pretty neat trick you have there."

Opening his shirt revealed a large open gash along his ribs that didn't appear to be healing much to Natsu's amusement of all things.

"I know you didn't hit me with that scythe you only managed to land one blow to my nose before getting caught up in the inferno so I ask how you managed to wound me?"

"I'm surprised you can even stand right now you must be powerful if the Curse of Jashin doesn't bring you to your knees," Hidan said with a grin. "Since you survived I'll give you the rundown on what I did, Lord Jashin is the God of Slaughter and I am his Chief Disciple!"

"God of Slaughter you say … I highly doubt one of the Gods would willingly harm me so I'd wager you don't actually have to speak with Jashin to use his gifts?"

"Of course not the only thing required is a daily sacrifice," Hidan replied with a grin seemingly over the moon that someone was paying attention to his Lord.

"Enough of this babbling," Kakuzu grumbled. "We don't have time to talk about Gods and other such nonsense Hidan we have work to do!"

"Ah I suppose that's true, fine let's just kill this guy and then get the Two Tails bitch!"

"Yeah you won't find that an easy feat to accomplish you know the list of people who've tried could probably fill several volumes."

"Oh look pinkie has some jokes, wonder how funny he'll be when I'm slapping his cheeks with his own tongue," Hidan teased prompting Natsu to take a step forward cracking the ground.

"Under normal circumstances you two wouldn't have much to fear, and yes I know exactly why you two are so cocky now I can smell the scent of death over you both. Judging by how strong the scent is I'd wager you two have avoided death many times haven't you?"

"You are quite smart, yes Hidan and I are known as the Immortal Duo of the Akatsuki because we cannot die," Kakuzu said with a confident voice.

"Can't die huh, immortality might be real but there are always loopholes to ensure Lady Death gets a hold of you in the end. I should probably also warn you now that for every year of extra life you get without Death's permission is a thousand years spent in purgatory so you might want to give up and die before you end up there forever."

"Can you believe the shit this guy is spouting Kakuzu!"

"Definitely annoying to say the least."

"I'd say it's time to kick his ass and I know just how to start things off!"

Hidan shot forward dragging his scythe behind him as he swung it upward in an attempt to land a blow to his neck and jaw, what he wasn't expecting however was for Natsu to jump and land on the blade before kicking him right in the face.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?"

Hidan scowled as he brought his scythe back to him before trying to rush Natsu again however this time he simply resorted to slashing wildly in an attempt to hit him. Needless to say it most definitely didn't work.

Natsu was easily avoiding the strikes amused at the frustrated expression on his face as Hidan began yelling as if it would grant him some sort of extra luck or something.

"You know I think I've got you all figured out Hidan, you aren't the brains of the operation and you aren't proficient in anything aside from your Jashin Arts. You've never come across an opponent who hasn't either feared you outright or has succumb to that Jashin shit have you?"

"Argh what do you know about me and Lord Jashin-!"

"HIDAN!"

"What do you want Kakuzu I'm about to waste this bastard!"

"Enough of your foolishness can't you see we're at a disadvantage, come on we're pulling back."

"Pulling back, the fuck you mean we're pulling back it's not like these punks can kill us!"

"True the Jinchuuriki, the red head and the ANBU can't but those two … something about them makes me believe they could pull it off if they needed to."

"Nah you're just getting on in years Kakuzu there's no way these punks will be able to do jack shit against us!"

"If you want to fight and die here then go right ahead Hidan but I don't go into fights without all the cards, I'll be sure to tell the Leader of your unfortunate demise."

Hidan grit his teeth as he looked between his opponents and Kakuzu before sighing and lowering his scythe.

"Fine I'll play along with this shit plan of yours Kakuzu but you better not keep Lord Jashin's sacrifice waiting for long!"

"Don't think this means we're through with you Jinchuuriki you won't be protected forever," Kakuzu said as the pair set off a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Well that was anticlimactic wasn't it," Natsu sighed as he looked at the cut Hidan had left and focused some of his Apocalypse Magic onto the influence of Jashin and watched as it simply burned away.

"Why are we not giving chase," Yugito questioned as Natsu sighed.

"The priority is getting you back to the Cloud Village where you will always have backup, you really think those two will attack if the Raikage is around?"

"I suppose not …"

"Which way is the Hidden Cloud from here anyway?"

"We must head to that mountain range you can see off in the distance there its only a day's walk from here I would say."

"Well then guess we'd better cut that travel time since I'd rather get this mess sorted out before those two decide to come back," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers opening a portal. "This should be just around the corner from the entrance to the village."

One by one the group walked through arriving at the entrance to the Hidden Cloud, Erza and Seilah were impressed by the view and Natsu could tell Yugao was silently taking in the sight behind her mask.

The group arrived at the gate to the village where they were stopped by four shinobi who eyed Natsu and the others with suspicion.

"Yugito who are these outsiders?"

"They aided me against two Rogue shinobi who wanted to capture the Two Tails," Yugito replied casually. "Besides which they have business with Lord Raikage so I would ask that you grant them entry."

"They look like Leaf shinobi …"

"We are shinobi from the Hidden Leaf," Yugao cut in. "We were sent by the newly appointed Fifth Hokage to speak with the Raikage regarding the continuation of the truce and share intel."

"Is that so, very well you may enter however I would strongly advise that you all head straight to the Raikage's Tower before going anywhere else."

The group nodded and entered the village with Natsu paying close attention to the way the village seemed to operate. It was obvious that everyone could fight to some degree with almost all the people possessing much more power than the average Genin back in the Leaf.

His senses then picked up on someone that almost made him freeze, another Jinchuuriki was somewhere in this village and it was one that wielded power close to Kurama's own. After his scuffle with the Three Tails he didn't really want to fight another Tailed Beast in an all out battle anytime soon.

" … and that is how the village avoids being stuck in a constant blanket of fog," Natsu heard Yugito say as he brought himself back to the present.

"So were you born here Yugito," Erza asked as Yugito nodded.

"Yes I was indeed born here in the Cloud however my parents were killed during the Third Great Ninja War so I was an orphan. Orphans in the Cloud are always sent to the Academy to give them somewhere to belong and along the way I picked up the Two Tails and here I am."

The group arrived at the Raikage Tower only to be stopped by a rather attractive blonde who had an aloof expression on her face.

"Good to see you again Yugito, are these the ones who aided you?"

"Yes Samui and it is good to see you again, how are Darui and Karui doing?"

"They're cool, Karui is trying to fight Bee as usual and he puts her down time and again. Anyway Mabui is waiting for you lot inside just don't cause any trouble and don't piss of the Raikage, when he gets mad it isn't cool at all."

The group made their way inside as a woman with silver hair rushed over to them.

"Come with me Lord Raikage is most anxious to hear your report Yugito!"

Yugito merely nodded as the group was led upstairs and into a room where a man who clearly never skipped a day of training sat back in his chair appraising the group.

"Lord Raikage Yugito and the outsiders are here to speak with you."

"Yes I can see that Mabui but thanks anyway, so Yugito what's this I hear about you needing to be saved by a bunch of Leaf shinobi?"

"Well you see Lord Raikage I was returning from my long term assignment when I and my team were confronted by two members of the Akatsuki who were after me due to the Two Tails."

"So they wanted the beast did they … continue."

"They killed my squad most likely to ensure they weren't able to be tracked and then proceeded to chase me for many miles. Initially with the aid of the Two Tails I tried to engage them however it seems these two are capable of fighting a Tailed Beast and so I was forced to retreat."

"And there were only two of them?"

"Yes Lord Raikage I too was quite surprised at their tenacity, it wasn't until Natsu here confronted them that I figured out why they were able to stand against me."

The Raikage finally glanced in the direction of the others with his eyes locking onto Natsu's own.

"Tell me about these two Akatsuki agents," the Raikage ordered as Natsu mentally shrugged not seeing the harm in telling the man what he knew.

"The two members Yugito here were facing off against are what I suppose you could call … I think pseudo immortals would be a good word to describe them. You see one of them is a follower of the God of Slaughter who has bestowed a type of immortality upon him however the drawback is that he must sacrifice one soul a day otherwise what will most likely happen is he will die."

"Does this guy have a name?"

"Hidan is what I heard; I'd assume he's in the bingo book somewhere."

"The other one was a man by the name of Kakuzu Lord Raikage and although he too is supposedly immortal I couldn't tell you how since he never offered an explanation for his," Yugito said as the Raikage sighed.

"This Hidan I don't have firsthand knowledge of however Kakuzu I do. He is a Rogue nin from the Hidden Waterfall who uses a S Rank jutsu that has basically made him a kind of string like being. Well wires would probably be more accurate but imagine him turning into a spaghetti monster and you'd quickly understand why he is feared."

"You know saying he would look like a spaghetti monster doesn't really inspire fear," Natsu chuckled in amusement as the Raikage raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that is true but enough about Kakuzu's abilities what I'm more interested in is why you lot are here, expecting some kind of reward?"

"Actually we are here on behalf of the Fifth Hokage," Yugao cut in. "You see with the death of Lord Third a new Hokage was sworn in and we have been dispatched to uphold the promised agreement between our villages and to share information."

"Is that so … and what exactly is this information?"

Yugao pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the Raikage who caught it with practiced ease, one look at the seal and his eyes widened slightly before pocketing the scroll.

"I see this is indeed rather sensitive information if it was sealed by Jiraiya of the Sannin of all people. By the way who is the new Hokage I haven't been informed of that yet?"

"Lady Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin," Yugao replied as the Raikage cracked a grin.

"They put her up for the Fifth, things are gonna be quite amusing with someone like her taking centre stage that's for sure. Still I suppose being a Kage runs in the blood after all considering who her Grandfather was."

"She certainly has the potential to be a good Kage but only time will tell I suppose just as it is with any position of power," Natsu replied as the Raikage nodded in agreement.

"All right then I suppose I should thank you all for aiding Yugito in returning to the village safely it would've been disastrous had she been captured. But now I think it's time to ask why I should allow you to leave Natsu Dragneel?"

Everyone in the room froze as the girls looked to Natsu in order to gauge his reaction to the Raikage's sudden shift in tone; the look on his face however betrayed nothing as it remained neutral.

"And what reason would you have for keeping me here even after I aided one of your shinobi?"

"You have abilities and powers that would be better suited here in the Cloud, combined with a mysterious Doujutsu that has yet to be identified gaining your genes would be the ultimate boon for us."

"And you believe I would allow such a thing?"

"You might be strong but you do realize where you are standing don't you? The Hidden Cloud is one of the strongest villages in the world and our military might is second to none, you might be able to put up a fight but we have weapons that could stop you should we need them."

"A bold claim … still I don't understand the sudden shift, because Tsunade is the new Hokage you feel that the odds are in your favour perhaps? Or maybe you are simply that confident in your village and don't see the need to plan for all variables?"

"There isn't much to plan for is there all that needs to happen is you lot get assimilated into the Cloud by force if necessary and provide us with a generation of powerful shinobi."

"Aren't you a cocky one," Natsu said in amusement as the Raikage slowly rose from his chair with four STORM appearing at his side. "A show of force is all well and good however it isn't anything close to intimidating so you'll have to do one better than that I'm afraid."

The moment Natsu's words left his mouth the door was kicked open and a man wearing black shades who was holding a notebook casually walked in as if there wasn't even a tense situation.

"BEE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Hey bro I just got word of the return of Yugito and thought I'd say hello!"

' _Is this guy seriously talking like that …'_

" _ **Indeed I don't think that man is very good at the art of rapping.**_ "

The man named Bee ignored the Raikage's shouting and looked around the room seemingly just realizing the situation with his gaze pausing on Natsu with the latter returning the gaze. The two quickly entered a staring contest with neither one of them moving even an inch for several minutes as even the Raikage seemed slightly nervous.

Finally after a few minutes Bee broke the tense moment of silence walking up to Natsu and holding a fist out to him with Natsu matching it with his own.

"Bee what the hell do you think you're doing he's an enemy!"

"Sorry bro but with this I've got to say no, the man is powerful and that ain't no joke," Bee said making the Raikage frown.

"What are you talking about you have the Eight Tails you should be able to beat him easily!"

"Old Eight may be great but that man is something just as great, a battle between the two could rip our village anew ya feel me."

"Lord Bee isn't kidding Lord Raikage the Two Tails has repeatedly mentioned there is something off about Natsu here so perhaps we should just let him go."

"You've got to be kidding me … fine," the Raikage sighed as he sat down in his chair. "I don't have the time to deal with this right now so you lot just get out of my village."

"Ay bro I'll show you four the high road," Bee said which Natsu assumed meant he would escort them out of the village to which he responded with a simple nod.

Following the man the girls quickly realized what was going on and followed the pair outside leaving the Raikage alone with Yugito who was staring at the man with a questioning glance.

"What?"

"You never give up that quick so why did you let those three go?"

"Yugito can you answer me this who could stand against Bee if he truly wanted to go all out?"

"Well one of the Kage-."

"Not even close," the Raikage replied shaking his head. "The two of you are by far the strongest Jinchuuriki in the land due to the positive relationship that you share with the beast, if Bee says that he doesn't know if he can win even with the Eight Tails then I refuse to risk a confrontation with someone like that without a solid plan and more information."

"I won't deny that he was strong but even still the Two Tails hasn't said anything more than he's something similar to them-."

"A human that is similar to the Tailed Beasts, is that what the Two Tails believes? If what Bee said was any indication the Eight Tails is thinking along similar lines which means not antagonizing him is probably for the best especially with the way tensions are rising near the old coots land."

"You mean the Land of Rock?"

"Yes it seems that someone caused quite a stir over there killing over twenty Rock shinobi with relative ease. Supposedly the old fart is out for blood and a certain pink haired shinobi just so happened to let the sole surviving Rock nin go."

"Wait so is that why you wanted to detain him?"

"Well my primary concern was to gain his genes for the Cloud but handing him over to the Rock in order to ease tensions would have been a nice bonus. Anyway that's enough you're dismissed Yugito I'll have Mabui deliver your pay later this afternoon."

"Of course Lord Raikage," Yugito replied as she bowed leaving the Raikage alone to his thoughts.

"Was that information truly legitimate Assassin?"

Assassin appeared in front of the Raikage nodding much to the man's relief.

"Indeed Natsu Dragneel is indeed a dangerous individual so you have indeed made the right choice in this instance."

"Could he really take out Bee though if he was using the Eight Tails?"

"I cannot say for his current state but his feats before his current age have gone down in legend to the point that a place on the throne was already assured for him, what followed after was only further adding to his accomplishments."

"And you aren't going to tell me any of these feats are you nor are you gonna tell me how you know them," the Raikage sighed.

"It is not my tale to tell I am a mere old man of the mountain who although qualified to tell such stories is not currently at liberty to divulge such information. But now I must leave in order to report to my King so I must bid you farewell Raikage of Cloud."

Assassin vanished leaving the Raikage to watch Natsu walking alongside Bee with a curious glance wondering just what made Natsu Dragneel so special and that he would most definitely be keeping an eye on him from this moment on.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	31. Encounter In The Land Of Wind

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **I suck at rhyming but so does Bee so I think I'll nail any appearances he has as I'm sure you will all agree, for real though his character is really strange to write so its good to see the reception was positive.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – The Tailed Beasts names will come in time I know most people know them but I'd rather just have them come out as the story progresses. Natsu does train with two of them at some point however it is a ways off yet and I'm talking like Ninja War Arc.**

 **As for Seilah's abilities and a small bio check the bottom of the chapter hopefully it answers most of your questions.**

 **Shadow465 – Natsu's age is a tough one to pin down since he constantly changes is but currently he's in his mid to late twenties though that could change at literally any time.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Encounter In The Land Of Wind**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Bee walked through the Hidden Cloud with the girls trailing behind silently; the villagers were able to sense a strange atmosphere between Natsu and their Jinchuuriki and wisely chose to keep out of their way.

Reaching the front gate the group stopped with Bee placing a firm hand on Natsu's shoulder, Natsu turned and looked into the man's eyes with an unreadable expression as he took a step back.

"Old Eight wants to chat hope you're alright with that bro?"

"I was wondering if he wanted a word, the Raikage wanted us gone but I can spare a few minutes."

Bee nodded as he extended his fist out for Natsu to fist bump as the pair entered Bee's mindscape, upon appearing Natsu looked up to see the Eight Tails gazing down at him in interest.

" _ **Thanks for coming to talk it isn't often I get to speak with someone who doesn't speak through garbage rhymes.**_ "

"Ay my rhymes are classic Eight why you gotta hate yo!"

" _ **As you can see it's a real pain.**_ "

"Yeah I can imagine, I mean look it's not the worst but you could use some work Bee," Natsu said with a smirk beginning to form across his face.

"Your words wound me but its ok I'll come back and prove to thee my rhymes are the true beats!"

" _ **Anyway rhymes aside I wanted to talk to you about your aura, are you that Hybrid that Kurama was going on about a while back?**_ "

"Yeah that's me," Natsu replied as the Eight Tails hummed in interest. "Can I refer to you by your actual name or have you not told Bee yet?"

" _ **So Kurama told you all our names did he?**_ "

"Yeah see I'm technically his superior even though my current level of power doesn't reflect that, basically I'm the mediator for the Council of Gods and Devils now."

" _ **So they finally united eh, last bit of news I got you took out the War Titan in your own dimension. I still remember Kurama giving us all the play by play in our shared scape, by the way tell him to reopen that I wouldn't mind chatting with the others.**_ "

"Kurama has been sealed inside a young kid from the Hidden Leaf and that's the main reason why I'm in this world since someone has to train the kid and cover Kurama's ass until he can get back to work."

" _ **Kurama was sealed huh I never thought that would happen again but I suppose it would explain why the shared scape hasn't been accessible for nearly two decades. Still Kurama knew I was sealed within Bee even back then why didn't he ask me for help?**_ "

"I can't answer that you'd have to ask him that yourself but given what I've seen and heard I'd blame the political climate."

" _ **Yeah that would be a pretty good reason why especially since the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Leaf were at war not too long ago. When you see Kurama next tell him I'm willing to help out if he needs it, Bee and I get on pretty well so I'm sure we could be of use in maintaining the balance of this world.**_ "

"I'll be sure to let him know about your offer and the request to get the shared scape you lot share but I'm positive it'll be up to Naruto to open it so don't expect it open anytime soon."

" _ **That's fine now I guess you'd better be getting a move on before the Raikage tries to do something else stupid.**_ "

"Heh yeah that little stunt he pulled before wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world," Natsu sighed. "Anyway it was good to finally meet you … Gyuki."

" _ **Likewise Natsu I hope we can speak again and I'll be sure to say hi to Matatabi when we next speak.**_ "

Natsu left the mindscape and bumped fists with Bee once again and the two shared a warm smile.

"Seems like you're the man with the master plan so old Eight and I will be right on time if you need someone to protect the world with style!"

"Right I'll be sure to let you two know if anything comes up," Natsu chuckled as he turned back to the girls. "Right then where are we off to next?"

"The Land of Wind," Yugao replied as Natsu nodded waving goodbye to Bee as they group made their way across several wooden bridges and over to a forest.

"So what are we doing in the Land of Wind Yu?"

"We are going to oversee the formation of the new Sand Council as per the agreement in the terms of surrender from them after the invasion."

"Ah, well that should be fun."

"Master I thought you didn't like politics?"

"I dislike politics when it can't provide me a good source of entertainment Seilah," Natsu replied with a snap of his fingers opening a portal. "I suppose saving us the walk is a good idea in this case so I've placed the portal in the desert a few miles from the village coming from the direction of the Leaf."

"I assume that is so it doesn't draw suspicion," Yugao asked as Natsu nodded.

"I'd rather no connection was made between what we've done in Mist, Rock and Cloud until we've returned to the Leaf simply because I don't have the energy to endure questioning."

"Questioning?"

"You know all that bloody questioning people do when they don't understand something or someone. Oh what are your powers, how did you take out that many, can you teach me how to do that are among the main things I hate hearing from strangers."

"It's only natural to question what you don't understand," Erza said with amusement as Natsu shook his head with a sigh.

"That doesn't mean it isn't annoying and something that should be avoided like the plague, anyway let's go get this over with."

The group appeared in a barren desert looking region that appeared completely devoid of any and all life, although Natsu didn't feel the effects of the heat the girls all appeared to be quite hot considering the sudden shift in climate.

"You know for a region called the Land of Wind it really doesn't have a lot of wind," Erza sighed as she wiped some of the already accumulating sweat from her brow.

"Yeah sorry about that but look at it as another form of train-!"

Faster than any of the girls could even react Natsu had tackled them out of the way from an oncoming barrage of razor sharp wind that sliced the tips of his hair away.

"Master where is the threat!"

' _That was fast, way too fast and to attack us almost immediately too …'_

"Is it a Wind Style user," Yugao questioned as Natsu watched a second attack fly over them and shook his head.

"No those aren't Wind based attacks," Natsu said as he used his Crash Magic to create a small trench for them all to stand in out of the line of fire. "Those are aerial sword strikes."

"Sword strikes!"

"But Master we haven't come across anyone who can use sword attacks of that calibre in this world," Seilah pointed out as one of the sword strikes impacted the area near them setting off an explosion sending dirt flying everywhere and kicking up dust.

"It is possible someone could do it but there is another option but we'll figure that one out soon Seilah," Natsu said slowly as his outfit shifted to remove his overcoat and shirt leaving him topless. "Take 20% and follow behind as support!"

Launching himself out of the trench Natsu began charging towards one of the sand dunes where the sword strikes first originated only to immediately find himself narrowly sliding under another horizontal sword strike.

' _Figures this would happen, not even five seconds in this land and we've gotten into trouble.'_

" _ **Father I've located the signature of the attacker and I can confirm it is not human in nature.**_ "

" _But these are clearly sword strikes which means …_ "

" _ **This might be the first openly hostile Servant we've come across it would explain why they attacked us on sight.**_ "

" _But to attack us on sight would mean that they had been ordered to do so or are a Berserker under Madness Enhancement Aava._ "

" _ **Do you have a better idea?**_ "

Natsu jumped over the dune where the powerful attacks had been coming from and was shocked to see the attacker looking right at him.

" _ **Well looks like this is my lucky day!**_ "

Natsu narrowly dodged a strike in midair from the strange demonic looking swordsman as he sent out another red slash attack from his strange looking blade, landing on the ground the swordsman began to chuckle and held his sword in a rather strange stance.

Standing almost sideways he held the blade in his Demonic hand whilst curling and uncurling his fist ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"So who are you then," Natsu asked as the swordsman looked at him in amusement behind his scorched black helmet.

" _ **Although I detest it I can't tell you my true name only my … Master can allow you that privelage,**_ " the swordsman replied spitting out the word Master in disgust. " _ **I can tell you to call me Berserker or the one who shall grant you your death King of Balance.**_ "

"King of Balance?"

" _ **Hmph, well you do look quite young so you probably haven't gotten to that point in life but it doesn't matter,**_ " Berserker said in amusement. " _ **As you know Time is ever in flux so if I kill you here EVERYTHING will change moving forward and I will strive to make that a reality!**_ "

"Why would you attack us upon arrival though Berserker did your Master order you to?"

" _ **Yes I was ordered to keep all those from the Leaf away from Sand Village.**_ "

"Why?"

" _ **I don't know and I don't care the only thing that matters is the fight here and now!**_ "

Natsu leapt back as Berserker fired a powerful blast of darkness from his free hand and charged forward slamming his strange blade into the ground sending out a dome shaped blast that encompassed the pair.

"What-!"

It was this attack that made Natsu realize that Servants were indeed a step above regular humans, the strange attack sent a crushing weight down upon him that shook his very organs before sending him flying backward.

Flipping in midair he skidded along the ground activating his Hybrid's Aura in the process no longer feeling confident against this strange opponent. He was about to counterattack when he saw Seilah materialize behind him with a clawed hand poised to strike the back of his neck.

" _ **Send all the lapdogs you want they all will succumb to the Nightmare in the end!**_ "

Natsu was shocked as Berserker's torso seemed to split in half from the waist with a strange reddish orb was all that held the two separate pieces of his body together. Berserker then spun around with his sword poised to cleave Seilah in half however it was the timely intervention of Erza that saved her.

"This thing clearly isn't human," Erza growled before being sent flying back from the force behind the blow with Seilah ducking underneath the blade taking a swipe at Berserker who dodged the attack by leaping backward.

Landing on the ground Berserker jumped yet again having landed on what was a strange makeshift trap courtesy of Yugao who had drawn her Ebony Blade preparing to defend from the strange creature.

" _ **Leaf rats, struggle all you like the unyielding Nightmare will consume you all, the sands will be painted red with your blood!**_ "

Berserker rushed towards Yugao with his free arm outstretched in an attempt to grab her by utilizing his superior speed and strength however Natsu was faster and intercepted him landing on his outstretched arm snapping it sideways, knocking him back with a head butt and letting loose a small cone of flame in front of him.

"Keep your distance this isn't a fight for normal humans I can already tell this guy is holding back quite a lot, to send Knightwalker flying despite the ridiculous buffs her spear grants her is no small feat in of itself."

"I'll provide support then," Yugao replied as Natsu responded with a slight nod not taking his eyes off of Berserker who simply stood where he had stopped after Natsu's head butt unfazed by Natsu's flames.

" _ **Is that truly the best you can do I've fought humans stronger than you,**_ " Berserker taunted prompting Natsu to crack his knuckles as Seilah vanished and Erza twirled her spear into a new ready stance.

"You'll find that I haven't even gotten fired up yet."

" _ **Bold words that will prove futile as I rend you asunder,**_ " Berserker roared as he charged forward clenching his Demonic fist throwing a darkness laced punch which Natsu met with a fist of pure black flame setting off a small explosion.

"Is that the best you've got," Natsu asked with a smirk as the sound of clashing steel alerted him to the fact that Berserker had blocked an attack from Erza who was pushing an enormous amount of power into her lance just to keep herself from being flung away.

" _ **WEAK!**_ "

A sudden burst of power sent the pair flying back however it worked in their favour as a condensed blast of darkness struck Berserker courtesy of Seilah who had taken to the skies. The attack send dust and dirt flying everywhere however Natsu could see the results of the attack and wasn't happy at all.

' _Even with Seilah using her own full power he isn't even fazed … her power whilst nowhere near my own is still comparable to a small army, what kind of Servant is this Berserker I wonder?'_

As the dust began to settle Natsu could see Berserker simply standing there with nothing but steam rising from his armor, the only indication that he had even received damage. Seilah landed next to Erza clearly quite unnerved at how the enemy shrugged off a full power blast from her and was only startled further as he began to laugh.

" _ **Such weak attacks couldn't even hope to scratch me; I am disappointed that the great Hybrid doesn't live up to the hype however that was a fight I was looking forward to.**_ "

"What are you, are you even human," Natsu asked as Berserker cocked his head to the side before laughing once again.

" _ **Human, do I look like a human to you? I'm a copy, a fragmented shell destined to wander for eternity and then some forever locked into combat, borne to create an ever looming Nightmare forevermore!**_ "

' _This increase in power …'_

" _ **REND YOU ASUNDER!**_ "

Natsu was shocked as Berserker vanished in a crimson blur appearing in front of him, the speed in which he moved whilst not hard for Natsu to follow by any means was far beyond the capabilities of any of the girls aside from Seilah and that was if she was harnessing his own power to boost her own perception.

Blocking a punch Natsu rolled out of the way as Berserker brought his sword down splitting the sands apart much to the shock of the girls who only saw a brief flash then a large fissure in the sand.

"How can anyone move that fast," Yugao murmured as Seilah shook her head.

"I think this is all the evidence we need to confirm what Servants will be like in combat, legends pulled from countless realities and histories in their prime to fight one another for the ultimate prize. It is clear that the countless Light and Dark figures who make it to the Throne of Heroes either openly or secretly wielded phenomenal power the likes of which mortals simply couldn't stand against-!"

"-allowing them to make their mark on history cementing themselves as a being worthy of remembrance," Natsu finished for Seilah as he eyed Berserker's work warily. "I knew Servants would wield extraordinary power however I didn't even consider that many of them would be throwing around such frightening power."

" _ **I'll give you this one for free,**_ " Berserker said amused as he lifted his sword from where it made impact returning it to the same ready position as before. " _ **Not all Servants are equal, many do not possess this level of power however ALL are above mortals with very few notable exceptions.**_ "

"I wouldn't go being that cocky, true you are indeed quite formidable however all Servants were once mortals themselves wielding the exact same if not greater power that they currently do now as Servants," Natsu shot back as Berserker began to laugh.

" _ **Believe what you want not that it matters any considering you are about to die, mortals will NEVER defeat a Heroic Spirit in one on one combat!**_ "

"Why am I even arguing with you the Madness Enhancement makes you about as smart as a sack of rocks," Natsu sighed as his eyes moved to Berserker's blade. "Interesting weapon you have there, named it?"

" _ **It does have a name but I don't see you as worthy enough to hear it,**_ " Berserker spat as he became surrounded in the strange darkness once more.

Looking over to the girls before looking back at Berserker a plan began to form in his mind, deciding it was worth the risk he returned his gaze to Seilah specifically.

"I'm taking that 20% back so I want you three to fall back."

"Understood Master," Seilah said as she felt Natsu's power leave her and her enhanced sight with it. "A shame I won't be able to follow the fight any longer but if Master can win then that is all that matters."

Standing up straighter than he had been Natsu and Berserker stared each other down both releasing an enormous level of power.

"I'm ready for you this time Berserker so give me everything you've got," Natsu said raising his arm into a fighting stance as Berserker let loose an almost primal roar and vanished from his previous position appearing above Natsu bringing down his blade with all his might.

What happened next shocked everyone including Berserker as Natsu caught the blade between his hands albeit with a bit of trouble.

" _ **IMPOSSIBLE!**_ "

"You seem to know who I am so this shouldn't be all that surprising to you," Natsu said with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone. "This blade clearly is what grants you the powers you possess so the only logical thing to do is destroy it."

The moment Natsu mentioned he would destroy the blade two things occurred. The first thing was that on the flat of the blade what Natsu had assumed to be some strange design choice began to move as a Demonic eye opened and looked right at him much to his shock.

It was however the second thing that shocked Natsu further as he felt a presence attempt to force its way into his mind, the presence was unable to successfully enter however what bits and pieces did enter managed to put Natsu on edge.

" _ **RIP … TEAR … CLEAVE … ASSIMILATE!**_ "

" _ **It has awoken,**_ " Berserker growled as he delivered a kick to the stunned Natsu's gut sending him flying back at high speed into a nearby sand dune.

" _ **Father that presence …**_ "

" _I know I felt it too Aava, such malicious intent even I felt fear,_ " Natsu replied feeling himself shudder slightly from simply remembering what the presence felt like.

Looking back at Berserker the blade had changed form with it now letting off an orange glow with the light seemingly being absorbed by the eye. The design of the blade was simply Demonic in nature, he couldn't think of a better way to describe it what with all the tendrils and the menacing eye that seemed to almost be glaring at him in the distance.

" _Why do I always end up in situations like this …_ "

" _ **Because you are reckless,**_ " Aava supplied making Natsu snort in amusement.

" _Perhaps Aava but the fact remains trouble finds me not the other way around._ "

" _ **Back on topic I wouldn't touch that blade again Father it appears to be stronger than it was before. It appears to be some sort of cursed blade however what the specific curse is I cannot even begin to comprehend not even Achnologia in all his time had come across such an oddity not that it would've fazed him anyway.**_ "

" _I had no plans to touch it Aava trust me on that,_ " Natsu replied never taking his eyes off the blade. " _Still as bad as this situation is its interesting to fight someone like this isn't it._ "

" _ **Father you can't seriously be finding this fun!**_ "

" _I have the heart and soul of a fighter Aava its literally in my blood to fight, yes the situation is bad however some small part of me does relish the chance to fight I've always been like that._ "

" _ **Yes but even so …**_ "

" _Aava I need to concentrate so if you would kindly scold me after the battle that would be great._ "

Aava merely grumbled bringing a small smile to Natsu's lips which clearly wasn't something Berserker liked as it prompted him to let out a guttural cry that sounded more agonizing than angry as he vanished appearing in front of Natsu with his blade poised to strike.

A loud clang brought Berserker's attention to the fact that a rather fearsome looking blade had appeared in Natsu's right hand matching his blade.

" _ **So you still have it then,**_ " Berserker growled.

"It seems so," Natsu replied as the two began to exchange a series of rapid blows between one another with neither one managing to gain the upper hand on the other. To the girls all that was visible was the two vanishing and reappearing and various slash attacks being hurled out in random directions.

"Shouldn't we try to get away from this," Yugao shouted over the nearly ear piercing sound of clashing steel that was going on around them.

"We'd be torn to shreds the moment we left this position Yugao we have no choice but to stay put," Erza said trying and failing to mask her own fears regarding their current position.

Back with Natsu he was honestly surprised at how strong Berserker was, sure he expected the Servants to be strong but to match him blow for blow wasn't what he was expecting. Sure Berserker was a Heroic Spirit and if what Scathach said was to be believed then this was the main one not a mere copy like all the others so it bore the experience of combat from countless versions of itself in addition to that of its previous life.

' _Combat experience trumps raw power, wise words indeed … Gildarts,'_ Natsu thought to himself as the two sent each other flying backward with Berserker charging forward preparing to strike once again.

Motioning upward with two of the fingers on his sword arm a large chunk of sand was lifted into the air with a purple aura surrounding it, with his free hand Natsu sent a small torrent of flames directly at it superheating it long enough and at such a temperature that all that remained was a large ball of solid glass that immediately shattered under the weight of Natsu's Gravity Magic.

Pointing at Berserker Natsu sent the shards hurling toward Berserker who simply continued to charge forward as the glass began to impale him eventually causing him to stagger and fall to his knees.

"Madness Enhancement is truly a curse," Natsu said more to himself than anyone else as he began to walk toward Berserker who was already getting back on his feet seemingly even angrier than before.

" _ **I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD DRAGNEEL, PREPARE TO ENDURE THE TRUE POWER OF MY BLADE!**_ "

Berserker jumped backward seemingly ignoring the large shards of glass impaled into his body as his helmet cracked from a sudden increase in pressure revealing one blood red eye that held clear signs of madness within, with a low growl he began to chant something that made Natsu immediately freeze.

 _The sword that corrupts all_

 _Purity forgotten before the maddening tide_

 _Once shattered and fragmented thy blade be reforged through flame_

 _Finality of darkness borne through unholy Nightmare_

 _Ascend and claim thy true form and smite the heathenous Light_

 _Thy soul be baptized through darkness kiss_

 _True madness borne once more_

 _I release you from your prison_

Holding the blade with both hands above his head the blade shot out a massive beam of crimson into the sky as the sky became shrouded in a strange red vortex.

" _ **SOU- NOOOOOOO!**_ "

Berserker's attack instantly vanished as he dropped to his knees shaking his head seemingly struggling with himself.

" _ **NO MASTER I CAN KILL THEM ALL I ONLY NEED TO RELEASE IT- I MUST-ARGH!**_ "

Natsu watched as Berserker rolled around in the sand before vanishing from sight, looking at the spot Berserker had occupied before looking at the sky that had been seconds away from unleashing something rather unpleasant prompted him to simply sigh.

"Well that was interesting," Natsu said to himself as the sand began to reshape itself and Gaara began to slowly appear.

"Indeed it is most interesting that you could fight that thing, ironic that I who once considered myself little more than a monster can see something as such isn't it?"

"You could've jumped in at any time you know?"

"I was … advised not to," Gaara said slowly prompting Natsu to nod in understanding.

"And how are things with him?"

"Much more pleasant we've forged a working relationship and it seems to be working well however things at the Hidden Sand are …"

"Tense," Natsu supplied as Gaara nodded.

"You saw the attack dog and lived which means things are about to get a lot worse for everyone in the Land of Wind."

"Is what Berserker said true; is there some sort of rebellion against the terms of surrender outlined in the treaty between Sand and Leaf?"

"The Council," Gaara spat with an all too familiar disdain that practically mirrored Naruto. "They believe that Sand could still win a war with the Leaf and with that knight on their side the Council believes that it can successfully push for victory."

"And I take it you disagree," Natsu asked as Gaara nodded.

"I have no love for that village, the scorn and pain alone almost drove me to slaughtering them all however I also understand now that humans fear what they do not understand. I was alone in the darkness for so long until a rare few shone the light upon my dark world and freed me from the pain and loneliness."

"So you are helping the villagers not because you care about them but because it's simply the right thing to do?"

"Yes that is a blunt way of putting it but yes that is how I feel," Gaara said monotonously garnering nothing more than a small smile from Natsu.

"Naruto really did a number on you didn't he but that's beside the point isn't it, I can respect how you feel Gaara so don't worry I don't feel angered by your feelings towards your people."

"Thank you," Gaara said slowly still unused to the word as he saw the girls waiting off in the distance unsure if they should approach or not. "Are they with you?"

"Yes we're here as a group," Natsu replied as Gaara nodded.

"I along with Kankuro and Temari are staying with the two Elders not caught up by this madness, perhaps you could discuss the situation better with them?"

"These Elders aren't out for themselves like the others are they?"

"No these two know the truth regarding the life of a shinobi much more than any of the others and have always strived to do what is right, they even were civil toward me before I was saved so that should be more than enough to assure you."

Natsu looked into Gaara's eyes and could tell the teen was telling the truth however there was something behind his truthfulness, a tinge of sadness and bitterness?

"There is something more to them isn't there Gaara?"

"How can you- of course I have already seen firsthand you aren't like the others," Gaara sighed. "One of the Elders, Lady Chiyo was- Lady Chiyo was responsible for the creation of the original seal."

' _Ah now the bitterness makes more sense, still to see her in a positive light after all that proves he has grown as a person,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he inwardly smiled.

"We should be going the Council will no doubt be sending Berserker back with Sand nin to take you down."

"Surely not all the Sand nin agree?"

"Not many of them do however Berserker could kill most of the village with that attack you saw earlier and so they dare not oppose the Council's wishes."

"I see …"

Motioning for the girls to approach Natsu explained the situation getting them up to speed before Gaara began leading them toward the Village Hidden in the Sand. As they began to walk Natsu pondered the brief encounter he had with Berserker already formulating new strategies to combat him as they vanished into the desert.

 _ **/Suna Council Chambers/**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BERSERKER ALMOST FAILED!"

The Sand Council was in a state of chaos, Berserker had returned several hours ago detailing his encounter with Natsu and the girls before being dismissed to recover from his wounds if he even needed to.

To the Council Berserker was to be their ultimate trump card, the power he possessed easily outstripped that of their previous Kazekage and currently eclipsed that of their Jinchuuriki Gaara so to hear he was basically forced to use his strongest attack was worrying to say the very least.

"Surely you jest Berserker is a Kage level shinobi there isn't any way some random Jonin from Konoha could contest with that unbridled power!"

"I'm afraid it is true, Natsu Dragneel isn't an opponent to be trifled with," a man with short spiky brown hair and scars all across his face said as he placed his hands on the table revealing a strange marking on his hand that was glowing bright red.

"You fear a mere Jonin!"

"That Jonin you all mock was one of the two reasons the joint invasion was utterly foiled," the man shot back. "Did you all forget that it was that man alone that fought both of Orochimaru's reanimations which might I remind you were both two of the strongest Kage of their time!"

The room fell silent as they considered the man's words, indeed Natsu did play a major role in foiling the invasion as his power and presence were not even factored into the invasion. His mere presence on the battlefield had turned the tide into the Leaf's favour and that couldn't be ignored.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was hailed as the Professor of all ninja, said to hold knowledge of countless shinobi arts and rumoured to have been the only Monkey Sage however his age had caught up with him. The fact that at his age he was able to contest with someone like Orochimaru played homage to his legendary status and solidified his place into shinobi legend with the likes of Hashirama Senju the founder of Konoha, the Third Raikage A who was able to fight against the Eight Tails for days without rest and Madara Uchiha one of the most fearsome shinobi to ever live rumoured to still live even to this day.

Indeed such power and status should be respected however those that can combat such power should be observed, preferably from a safe distance, before any action even be considered against them. Natsu Dragneel was the last person any of the Council had expected to send after the incident assuming the village would want to horde all its top operatives behind its walls in case of further attacks.

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

"Berserker continues to assure me that had I allowed him to release what he calls his Noble Phantasm he would have killed Dragneel and his allies with ease," the man said leaning back in his chair. "I have already explained to this Council what that would mean for the village should it be used here so I ask you all how you wish to proceed?"

"Why didn't you let him use it in the desert surely that would have sufficed?"

"I could have however there is a drawback to his attack that leaves him vulnerable after use, had Dragneel survived somehow he would easily dispatch our weapon and then where would we be hmm?"

"None of that matters right now what matters is that Dragneel will be on his way to the village," another Council member screeched bringing the whole room into yet another contemplative silence.

"The shinobi won't stand against him we're barely able to get them to follow our orders as it is!"

The Council continued to panic long into the night unsure of how to approach what they had assumed was an oncoming threat that would disrupt the recent shift of power that they had so longed for unaware that in the village another force was awakening.

The further one got from the Kazekage Tower one got the more impoverished the village was, hidden from sight behind two streets of adequate housing lay the slums of Suna where crime ran rampant and it was within these dark corners where a new player entered the game.

 _Warrior of Black_

 _Borne of Soil_

 _Loss of Family_

 _Loss of Life_

 _Loss of Love_

 _Enemy of Mist_

 _Enemy of Chaos_

 _Enemy of Earl_

 _Power of Soil_

 _Power of Soul_

 _Power of Spirit_

 _Tick Tick Tock_

In an abandoned alley full of waste a large summoning circle appeared on the ground and a person began to materialize in a golden light, the blinding light lasted for only a few moments before fading as a man took an experimental step forward.

He had long shaggy black hair and wore a long black cloak that covered his rather slim figure which gave him a rather roguish appearance. He wore a pair of sunglasses however the glasses on the right hand side were destroyed revealing a lone blue eye that showed naught but confusion.

Lifting his right arm revealed a golden cylinder like object attached to his arm with his eye narrowing in on a small light blue orb that was positioned on the top of the object.

"Where … am I?"

 **So as promised earlier here is the Seilah stats thing.**

 _ **Name:**_ _Seilah Dragneel (Formally adopted due to Master/Servant Status)_

 _ **Aliases:**_

 _Hand of E.N.D_

 _Goddess of the Chill Moon_

 _Nine Demon Gates Seilah_

 _Hand of the High Arbiter_

 _ **Gender –**_ _Female_

 _ **Hair Colour –**_ _Black_

 _ **Eye Colour –**_ _Purple_

 _ **Race –**_ _Demon (Etherious)_

 _ **Physical Age –**_ _17_

 _ **Chronological Age:**_

 _(As Of Journey To Discovery Arc) – 834_

 _ **Current Family:**_

 _Zeref Dragneel (Ahnkseram) – Creator_

 _Natsu Dragneel – Master/Adoptive Brother_

 _ **Current Magical Abilities – (Unique To Seilah)**_

 _Curse Macro – An ability unique to the Demon Race that allows Seilah to take control and manipulate the bodies of those who are at the same level of strength or weaker than her. The power functions better on living beings however it can be used on the dead or inanimate objects it simply will not function as well._

 _Limiter Release – An ability linked to her Macro skill in which Seilah turns the ability onto her own body thereby removing her own limiters and allowing her to achieve her Etherious Form._

 _Etherious Form – A Demonic Transformation that drastically heightens Seilah's abilities granting her enhanced strength, speed, endurance and stamina. The transformation is much more powerful when combined with Natsu's power._

 _Energy Manipulation – The ability to create magic circles that manipulate the latent energy around her and convert it into destructive Demonic power. The attacks are pitch black due to the corruption of normally pure and harmonic energy that has been converted through the power of Etherious._

 _Mastered Telepathy Magic – The ability to communicate across vast distances into the minds of others if necessary, the further away the target the more vulnerable her physical body becomes due to her presence temporarily leaving her body._

 _Natural Flight – Due to bonding with Natsu Seilah has gained the natural ability of flight even without entering her Etherious form owed to Natsu's magic interfering with the Gravity around her granting her natural flight._

 _Presence Concealment – The ability to render herself and her magical presence invisible, can only be sensed by Servants, Gods, Devils or other higher beings who wield branches of the aforementioned Auras._

 _ **Now to be clear on this next point Seilah as Natsu's chosen assistant has the unique ability to use a percentage of Natsu's own power without consequence. This does include all his Dragon Slayer abilities, God or Devil Auras, Crash Magic and Transformation Magic.**_

 _ **She cannot take any more than Natsu allows and it can be revoked at any time at Natsu's discretion. She also cannot use the Monarch forms of Dragon Slayer Magic simply because she didn't earn it therefore it simply does not come to her and is therefore restricted to the Queen Variant.**_

 _ **Likewise she also cannot use the Dragon Force as she is not a First or Third Generation Dragon Slayer.**_

 _ **So hopefully this gave anyone who wanted a brief insight into Seilah's power something just let me know if there was anything more specific you wanted to know and I'll be sure to include it in the next chapter!**_


	32. Master And Servant

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Master And Servant**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

After a day of walking the group had decided to stop for the night due to the sudden drop in temperature, reaching a small cave Natsu created a large fire for the girls and Gaara to rest near as he took first watch for the night.

Truthfully Natsu would be the only watch since he didn't really need sleep like the others but he wasn't about to piss off the girls again, Gaara would no doubt sympathize but wouldn't come to his aid if push came to shove and so he decided it was better to just wear it in the morning.

Once the girls and Gaara had fallen asleep Natsu had taken Knightwalker's spear and began examining it, humming to himself as he began to run his Hybrid's Aura all over it. He had been observing Erza Knightwalker closely ever since she had arrived and it was only now that she was beginning to show signs of returning to Edolas with tiny sections of her beings becoming ethereal for mere moments.

Natsu would never tell them openly but Erza's presence actually helped him finally adjust properly to his new life, yes it wasn't HIS Erza however she was basically the same woman and simply having her around helped lessen his pain and the conflict he felt whenever his thoughts turned to the purple haired ANBU he'd come to grow feelings for.

Edolas was a world that no longer bore any trace of magic and wasn't likely to ever get it back however that didn't mean Natsu couldn't bend the rules a little bit, Erza and Jellal had both done good for him and it was time to return the favour.

A portal opened next to him and Eliza emerged holding a black lacrima crystal with an amused look on her face as she sat down next to Natsu who merely acknowledged her presence with a curt nod.

"Do you have any idea how to breathe life into her weapon," Eliza asked as Natsu nodded.

"I simply need to change the catalyst that powers the weapon from magic to a replenishing supply of my own aura, I've done it a few times before but not to something as complex as this."

"And you wanted my help to make sure you got it right and didn't accidently blow yourself up?"

"Well yes but I also have another reason … I've been practicing on how to create weapons like you and Elise do but with my own powers and I want to make a staff for Jellal."

"I'm guessing you haven't gotten that far yet hmm?"

"The best thing I've managed to do is fix Yugao's ANBU mask and make it more like something I'd create but it is far from what I would accept as perfect."

Eliza chuckled softly as she nodded in understanding, truthfully she had been watching over Natsu's journey as had all the higher Gods and Devils and couldn't fault him for his idea, truthfully his gift wouldn't really unbalance anything in Edolas the place had turned to technology anyway.

"Very well I shall aid you in the construction of the staff it won't take long however so we should focus on the spear first," Eliza said as she held out a hand to take the weapon. "Hmm … ah I see where the changes need to be made now watch closely-."

It took Natsu and Eliza an hour to carefully dismantle the weapon without destroying it in order to reach the core of the weapon, the core was highly unstable and needed to be handled with the utmost care so Natsu made the obvious choice when the core began to detonate … and ate it.

Eliza simply gave him a deadpan look as the core exploded inside his stomach and the magic was absorbed into himself, sure he just gave himself a power up by eating a core overflowing with power but the fact remains that he ate the thing without a second thought.

"-and if the thing exploded and you couldn't absorb it?"

"Well I'd be dead wouldn't I," Natsu replied with a cheeky grin that made Eliza's eyebrow twitch.

"Most of the time you show maturity beyond your years but occasionally this side of you manifests, where oh where did Igneel go wrong I wonder?"

"Hey Igneel did fine!"

Eliza just brushed off his whining as the two carefully began to place the lacrima that Natsu had channelled a precise amount of his Hybrid's Aura into before resealing the core of the weapon, after the weapon was sealed Eliza handed it to Natsu whose touch began to turn the entire blade into a red ebony before it reverted to its original form.

"Well I'd say that was a success wouldn't you," Natsu said relieved that the weapon didn't blow up in his face.

"Indeed you just created a new commandment for this weapon I'm sure Erza will be most pleased, now then onto the staff. Now since we are building this from scratch the most important thing to think of is moulding the catalyst that shall store all the power within it."

"Is that to ensure we don't have to rebuild the weapon again or deconstruct it?"

"Indeed, you are familiar with lacrima crystals and so you shall use one as a catalyst," Eliza said firmly as she produced one into her hand. "Look at this lacrima in my hand and study it in detail, every single shard must be observed and only once you have the confidence may you begin to form one of your own."

And so Natsu sat simply staring at the lacrima crystal Eliza had procured scanning it in its entirety to ensure he had its image burned into his mind. Once he was confident enough he closed his eyes and began channelling his aura to create the sole image before him.

Slowly opening his eyes he saw Eliza crouched down eyeing the crystal with an appraising gaze, the smile that made its way onto her face indicated that she had deemed his attempt successful.

"Elise will be jealous, took her three tries to get this right."

"But how old was she when you taught her the art Eliza?"

"I believe she was at least fifteen," Eliza mumbled as Natsu smiled.

"Which makes her three attempts better than my single one simply because she did it at such a young age, but Elise aside now that I have the crystal what next?"

"Since you got the crystal part down the next step will be much easier, all you need to do is do the same but mould the staff in your hands around the lacrima."

"I'm guessing masters of this ability do both at once huh?"

"Indeed but you are still learning so it is acceptable you do it this way," Eliza replied as Natsu closed his eyes and began to visualize a staff Jellal might like.

He searched his memories for any indication of any kind of design that Jellal would like and he most certainly found one that fit the bill. Taking a deep breath he began to form the staff in his hand taking his time to craft every detail under Eliza's watchful eye.

Opening his eyes Natsu couldn't help but smile at his work, in his hand was a simple staff made from red ebony that was about the same height as he was. The top of the staff was in fact the Fairy Tail guild mark something that after much consideration would mean much to Jellal taking into account his time in their guild on Earthland.

"An interesting choice but I can understand the sentimental value," Eliza said softly as she gently took the staff and twirled it between her fingers before bringing it down hard on a nearby rock shattering it.

"I wanted it to be durable since it's not like he could just get it fixed or replace it."

"This is a marvellous weapon I can feel the care put into every single piece of it, an amazing job for a first attempt Natsu you should be proud."

"Well I feared I may not have another chance as I'm sure you've noticed," Natsu said pointing over to the sleeping form of Erza whose leg was phasing in and out. "I wanted this gift to be ready for her before she left and the one for Jellal too."

Eliza simply nodded as she pulled out wrappings for the staff and began wrapping it up before handing it back to Natsu.

"I'm sure the pair will be happy with your gifts Natsu now I must be off, leaving the gifts for her to find might be a good idea I think," Eliza said with a small smile as she left through another portal.

Taking her advice Natsu placed Erza's weapon and the staff for Jellal next to her sleeping form before returning outside. Now that he had time to himself Natsu decided to spend some time meditating and chose to sit under a dead tree nearby.

Thinking over the past few days Natsu's thoughts turned towards both the Servants and this Otsutsuki Sect that seemed to pop up everywhere he went. Was there a potential connection there or was he simply being paranoid?

His thoughts were interrupted when his hand suddenly began to hurt like someone had dug under the skin with a superheated piece of rusted metal and was now scraping it along the inner flesh.

Opening his eyes he was shocked to see the mark glowing brightly as blood trailed down his fingers and onto the sand, once he had pulled himself from his shock he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

 _Knight of Treachery_

 _Bound by Hatred_

 _Bound by Betrayal_

 _Bound by Loneliness_

 _Traitor of Round_

 _Ruiner of Legend_

 _Homunculi of Fate_

 _A Chance Renewed_

 _A Choice Revisited_

 _A Destiny Reforged_

Natsu watched in shock as a massive surge of magic appeared before him and a person began to form at its centre, moments later a heavily armoured Knight stepped out of the circle and looked down at him.

"Servant, Saber," the Knight said with a firm voice though there was an underlying hint of amusement within it. "I have answered the summons so I ask of you, you my Master or what?"

Natsu was speechless, he knew he would inevitably end up with a contracted Servant but for the Servant to appear now of all times was still quite shocking for him. The Knight seemed to notice he was frozen in shock and did the most obvious thing to snap him out of it and kicked him in the face.

"GAH WHAT THE HELL!"

"You were frozen in indecision or fear," the Knight responded playfully. "Do I have to repeat myself or what?"

"Well do you see anyone else around here with one of these genius," Natsu snapped not happy he'd just been kicked in the face.

The Knight seemed to take his response personally and grabbed him by the coat dragging his face closer to his covered face.

"Oi you trying to insult my intelligence ya bastard!"

"No I was just speaking in words that could get through that thick dome of a helmet you've got on genius!"

Natsu watched as the helmet seemed to shift slightly around the neck allowing it to be unsealed as the Knight took it off revealing a grinning tomboyish girl with medium length spiky blonde hair that had been messily tied into a bun.

Her striking green eyes seemed to be searching Natsu's own for something when she froze and slowly let go of his coat and took a step back. Looking at the girl Natsu could tell she was going through a wide range of mixed emotions before finally settling on one that was a mile wide grin.

"I can't believe I actually got you as a Master tell me this isn't some kind of joke!"

"So you know me then?"

"I know OF you," Saber replied casually. "We've never actually met but I've heard rumours about you in the Throne- wait a second I'm here … like actually here not on the Throne I don't-!"

"This Grail War is complicated and you might not like to hear just how complicated it is," Natsu said as the smirk slowly faded from Saber's face. "I'll get the big one out of the way and that is should we win you cannot make a wish upon the Holy Grail because it should not exist in the first place and therefore has nothing but ill intent behind it."

"I know there is something up with this war based on what the Grail told me when I was summoned but- look I'm gonna be honest there is only one thing I want and if this war is as crazy as it sounds I'm not gonna need the Grail for it."

"And that wish would be what exactly?"

"A chance to fight my Father to the death once more," Saber said darkly as Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Come on like you don't already know," Saber scoffed turning away from Natsu only to look back a few seconds later to find he clearly had no idea. "Wait so you have no idea who I am?"

"Not a clue."

"B-but you called for me you- but I heard your plea for me through the Grail and answered the call!"

"When you were summoned I was sitting here meditating and thinking about recent events I can assure you I had no idea you would be summoned at all."

"But that's-!"

Natsu saw Saber was clearly put out by this recent revelation and seemed to be genuinely hurt that Natsu didn't intentionally summon her, deciding to try and fix things Natsu began to speak.

"While it's true I may not have intentionally summoned you I think that you were brought to me for a reason, perhaps it is your Fate to fight by my side and fix this mess?"

"My Fate you think," Saber said contemplatively as she looked at Natsu with a stern gaze. "You truly believe that?"

"I've always believed things happen for a reason, sure that means bad things are included in that but at the end of the day it can only make us stronger right? Besides I may not know about you but I'd like to that is if you're willing to that is I won't force you to tell me about yourself of course."

"Heh you know that isn't that bad of an offer," Saber said with her grin returning as she extended an armor clad hand for a handshake. "Alright fine then I'll tag along with you Master!"

Natsu firmly clasped Saber's hand with a grin prompting Saber to laugh heartily.

"You know you don't have to call me Master I'd be fine with just Natsu?"

"Well at least you aren't an ass to work with guess I really lucked out in the Master lottery, you know most Masters would take that as a sign of disrespect."

"Well you are a living being even if you are a Servant so I'm obviously going to treat you with respect," Natsu replied making Saber's eyes widen slightly. "Anyway I have some friends who you should probably meet since we're travelling to a village that isn't far from here after being attacked by a Servant-."

"Whoa whoa whoa time out you were WHAT!"

"Attacked by a Servant, Berserker Class I believe though he could easily pass as a Saber Class with that damn sword he had."

"And you fought him off?"

"Yeah why are you so surprised?"

"Nah I'm not surprised I'm actually kind of excited, to think I'd end up with a Master who is as strong as I am this is gonna be great!"

"So I guess we'll be working together from now on eh Saber, you ever want to talk or need something don't hesitate to ask alright?"

"How about some food I'm starving," Saber replied cheerfully as Natsu nodded.

"We'll we're in a desert but I should be able to find something nearby for you … aha there!"

Opening a portal Natsu sent a small fireball through that set off an explosion in the distance, sticking his hand through Natsu dragged back a massive sand creature that had been sleeping until its untimely roasting session.

Saber's eyes turned to stars as she leapt onto the creature and bit straight into it much to Natsu's amusement.

"You sure you don't want to carve it up first or something?"

"Why bother if I'm just gonna eat it all?"

And true to her word Saber did indeed eat the whole creature leaving nothing but its carcass behind. Patting the part of her armor where her stomach would be Saber let loose a content sigh before turning her attention back to Natsu.

"So now that I've been fed tell me more about this Berserker I definitely want to take a crack at him."

The two sat and talked about Natsu's recent encounter with Berserker, his sword and what Natsu assumed was his Noble Phantasm that was abruptly halted thanks to the timely interference of his Master.

The sun had finally risen and the pair made their way back to camp to introduce Saber to the others. Seilah was immediately welcoming knowing full well that a Servant could appear at any point however the others weren't so welcoming.

Erza didn't fully comprehend the whole Master/Servant idea and thus didn't fully believe the story though she was ultimately forced to agree with Saber joining the team once Natsu told her what he did with her lance something she would be eternally grateful for.

Yugao on the other hand wasn't as trusting; she knew that a Servant would appear at some point as she had seen Natsu's memories that said as much. No the issue was that she was a Servant and they had encountered nothing but suspicious or hostile Servants up until that point and she simply couldn't let Saber fly under the radar just because she claimed to be Natsu's Servant.

Gaara had no visible reaction and simply said that if Natsu trusted her then he would give her a chance, much more than what Natsu had expected from the once homicidal teen.

The group had spent most of the day walking to the outskirts of the Hidden Sand with Gaara showing them the quickest route, arriving just outside the village wall he lead them to a large estate that seemed to almost be built into the wall itself and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened revealing the man who had been the Jonin of Gaara's team; he eyed everyone with Gaara with suspicion especially Saber whose face was covered by her rather intimidating helmet and Yugao who was wearing her red ebony ANBU mask.

"Gaara where have you been your siblings have been worried sick!"

"I apologize Baki Sensei however I sensed Natsu enter the desert and his immediate entrance into conflict, his opponent was Berserker."

Baki's eyes widened considerably as he looked between Gaara and Natsu before sighing.

"So you are all from the Leaf then?"

"No but we are all on your side," Natsu said inclining Baki to simply nod his head in acceptance of the answer.

"You all had better come in then," Baki said as he led the group inside and into a small living room like area. "Gaara your siblings are with the venerable Elders at their home, the Council has been pressuring them to speak out calling for the shinobi forces to accept their leadership again."

"I see …"

"I've heard that your Council has decided to act against the agreement struck between the Fire and Wind Daimyo who were both quite insistent that the matter be resolved quickly, I recall the pair mentioning harsh punishment for the side who broke the pact correct?"

"I understand but you must understand it isn't the shinobi forces-!"

"I know Gaara has already explained the situation, the Council is making a play for power at present using Berserker as their trump card. My only question is how many shinobi have gone to the side of the Council?"

"Only a small portion have however we still have the majority of the special ops and regular shinobi core who have remained neutral," Baki replied.

"Then you know what will need to be done to those who have betrayed the Wind Daimyo and the pact don't you?"

"Yes …"

"Order must be maintained, the Leaf agreed to a cessation of hostilities provided Wind agreed to the terms of surrender which is currently being breached by the actions of the Suna Council. To ensure the village has a fighting chance and a chance for a relationship between Leaf and Sand the rogue elements must be purged."

"I understand Natsu I-."

The door to the small home burst open as a frantic Temari ran in only to meet two blades and a lance.

"Baki Sensei what is- GAARA!"

"Hello Temari I have brought us help," Gaara replied as Erza and Yugao lowered their weapons, Saber however did not.

"It's alright Saber you can lower your blade," Natsu said as she reluctantly lowered it without a word sending a shiver down the spines of the others.

"Now Temari what's going on," Baki asked calmly as Temari's panic seemed to return.

"Right its Berserker, the man just returned from his patrol with massive holes in him and he went straight for the slums district and has been doing something to the people!"

"What exactly has he been doing," Natsu asked as Temari looked at him with a sense of relief.

"Surely you can fix this, Berserker seems to be turning them into mindless monsters that do nothing but attack and kill anyone that comes close and convert them into one of their own. The strange mist that seems to be leaking from his body seems to be one of the main reasons why the initial outbreak started!"

"Alright I see how it is," Natsu sighed. "Baki gather those still loyal to the Wind Daimyo and take Erza and ANBU Neko with you. The mist that floods the slums will be contagious to anyone who is human so you must send word to all shinobi to keep people out of the district!"

"Master what should we do with the turned," Seilah asked as Natsu sighed.

"They are beyond saving and must be destroyed to prevent the spreading of whatever Berserker has done. Baki you and your team will go and take down the defected Suna nin and the Council whilst we defeat Berserker is that clear!"

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Positive," Natsu replied as he snapped his fingers opening a portal. "Seilah, Saber, let's get going!"

The trio walked through the portal appearing in front of the entrance to the slums district where an odd silence seemed to hang in the air.

"It's too quiet," Saber murmured as she readied her blade.

"Cover each other's back and move forward I can sense Berserker from here, we move as one until we reach him understood?"

The two nodded as they made their way into the district immediately feeling the strange mist all around them.

"Some kind of Hallucinogen designed to inspire madness and fear …"

"Do you hear that Master," Seilah asked as Natsu paused to try and discern what Seilah had heard and frowned.

"Screams, lots of screams," Natsu muttered as the trio turned a corner and saw a lone civilian with their head pressed against a stone wall.

The figure seemed to notice their presence as they looked up at them making all three widen their eyes slightly.

"How barbaric," Saber growled.

"No doubt a side effect of this mist," Seilah added.

The person had scratch marks all across their face however the part that had disturbed them the most was the fact that they had clawed their own eyes out. Unfortunately they hadn't fully clawed them out and some bit remained strewn across their face as their missing eyelids revealed the crushed remains.

"This is absolutely disgusting I'll gut this Berserker myself," Saber hissed with Natsu nodding in silent agreement.

"We should put them out of their misery," Natsu said as he took a step forward only to set off the figure who began screeching loudly.

"No doubt a call for more," Natsu sighed as he sent a pulse of Crash Magic out which shattered the figure into pieces ending their suffering just as a large swarm of the infected rushed around the corner.

"I'd say Berserker would be alerted to our presence by now so we should try to move ahead as quickly as possible," Seilah said as she formed a small sphere of darkness in between her hands and released a powerful blast that covered the entire street killing anything that walked in front of it.

With the moment that Seilah had just given them the trio quickly rushed past the pile of blood and guts left behind by the attack and ducked down another side street sensing many of the turned rushing towards the location of the explosion.

The group turned down into an alley where they encountered a strange sight. A man dressed all in black was standing protectively in front of a child who didn't appear to have been turned by the mist, a red handgun held out in front of him as he gunned down the creatures that approached.

The moment he gunned down the last one he turned his gun on them but paused for a moment, looking directly at Natsu he could see the confusion in his eyes as he slowly lowered his gun.

"You are … not like them."

Taking this as a good sign the group walked forward to speak with the man, the child seemed scared but also relieved that there were more adults around to protect him as they all stood in front of him.

"How are you two not affected by the mist," Natsu asked as the man looked at him curiously.

"Master that man isn't human," Seilah said as the man's eyes darted to her for a moment before returning to Natsu's own.

"So you must be another Servant then?"

"Yes I am a Servant but … but something is wrong."

"Something's wrong," Natsu repeated as the man nodded.

"I'm not myself," the man said slowly. "My hair is not black it is a maroon colour and both my eyes are meant to be blue but …"

"What is your Servant Class that might clear things up?"

"You can call me Avenger … Alter," the man said making Saber gasp. "You know something?"

"You added Alter to your name," Saber replied. "The shift in your appearance can be attributed to that quite easily, show me your other eye Avenger."

"Why?"

"The colour of the eye will determine if I'm right or not."

The man sighed and took off the broken pair of sunglasses revealing a golden eye before quickly returning them to his face.

"Yep those are the eyes of an Alter alright but it's weird because normally it would cover both eyes not just one, the hair normally darkens or changes but both eyes are meant to go a kind of dark gold or hazel type colour but only one of yours did."

"Is that so," Avenger replied looking down at the ground. "I suppose I shall begin my search for answers by finding the one that always seems to have them."

"And who is that," Natsu asked as the man seemed to look up at the sky which bore darkening clouds as if it were to rain at any given moment.

"I'm looking for the White Cloud …"

"White Cloud," Natsu asked confused. "Is White Cloud a Servant too?"

"I don't know," Avenger replied. "But if he was it would be to my detriment, if any of you see him let him know I'm looking for him."

"Sure we can do tha-."

Natsu stopped mid sentence as Avenger began walking away leaving the group alone with the kid who seemed just as shocked at his sudden departure.

"Hey mister where are you going!"

Avenger paused and turned to look back at the kid with a blank expression etched onto his face.

"To find the White Cloud."

"W-well thank you for saving me from the monsters!"

Avenger didn't even respond as he simply walked off into the mist leaving the group behind only the sound of gunshots signifying he was still in the area."

"Well at least he wasn't hostile," Natsu sighed as he turned to the kid. "Alright so I think we should get you out of here alright."

"Are you sure you can do it mister?"

Snapping his fingers a portal opened much to the shock of the child as Natsu motioned for him to go on through.

"This will get you outside the slums district where you'll be safe alright," Natsu said with a small smile as the kid nodded and ran through without a moment's hesitation.

" _ **Well now wasn't that just precious.**_ "

The trio quickly turned around to find Berserker standing behind them with his sword glowing the same crimson colour as the last time they had met.

"Why are you doing this Berserker I doubt your Master would accept what you're doing," Natsu asked as Berserker began to laugh.

" _ **After what he pulled dragging me away from the fight I've decided he isn't worthy enough to command me, let him waste his Command Seals trying to reign me in only once they have all been used shall I use my free will to kill him!**_ "

Berserker's eyes turned to Saber and Natsu could swear he saw the exposed eye smile much in the same way Kakashi's did.

" _ **Looks like you have a Servant of your own now, suppose our little spar in the desert helped get the ball rolling on that front now didn't it. Guess now this is a true fight just like the regular Grail Wars!**_ "

"So you're the bastard who ruined the lives of all these people, I swear upon my blade that I will strike you down you sick bastard," Saber spat as she readied her blade.

" _ **A big oath from someone like you, a Knight of Treachery has no place making oaths regarding honour and doing what's right now do they?**_ "

Natsu noticed Saber tense up as Berserker's eye turned to him with sick amusement.

" _ **I bet you haven't been informed yet have you, just by seeing that blade alone I know exactly who wields it. From that blade spawned an era of a thousand nightmares due to the fall of the Arthurian Legend an impressive feat indeed!**_ "

"Don't play mind games with us Berserker it won't work," Natsu shot back much to Berserker's amusement.

" _ **For once there are no mind games here only truth, that sword is the one wielded by the Knight of Treachery. Do you wonder why Saber possesses such a title?**_ "

"Shut it," Saber growled as she charged forward with blinding speed tearing up the ground as the two clashed slicing apart the buildings around them.

" _ **Oh yes here is the famous temper of the Knight of Treachery the very same that killed that certain person …**_ "

"SHUT UP!"

Natsu watched as Saber began to viciously assault Berserker laying waste to the area clearly shaken by his words, Natsu knew they would eventually have to talk about her past at some point but he didn't want it brought up like this.

"Seilah we'll back up Saber alright," Natsu said as she replied with a simple nod. "This is her fight and we'll simply support her until she needs us."

The two followed the pair as their fight began to move towards another section of the slums with the only sign of combatants being the trail of destruction left in their wake.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	33. Soil

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **So before I get into the reviews I'm planning on giving omakes a shot at the end of chapters in the near future just to see how I go with it. Figured I'd just let you all know what was in the works.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **ChaosofTime - Yeah I write it in Word and as for an exact page amount if you are referring to an average chapter its around 13-20 pages usually depending on length. If you are referring to the entire story so far well I went back and counted them all and for Wandering Hybrid alone it is 519 pages.**

 **Now considering that this story isn't even half the size of Volume One and all chapters are guaranteed 12 pages plus in terms of size I can say with confidence that it is at the very least over 1000 pages even removing both the Q &A chapters.**

 **Honestly that shocks and surprises me so thanks for the question it really was an eye opener to me haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do now own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Soil**

 _ **/Gaara's POV/**_

" **Sand Burial!** "

A group of traitorous Sand nin were overrun by the very sand beneath them and crushed under its weight as Gaara marched down the main road toward the Kazekage Tower.

After some planning it was decided that due to Gaara's strength and notoriety as the Jinchuuriki of the village he would be the perfect distraction to get the attention of the Council. The plan was currently going off without a hitch as Gaara slaughtered any who stood before him with the aid of Shukaku who granted Gaara access to his power so that he could move as much sand as he needed to.

His march toward the tower finally ended at the front doors where the entire Council had appeared alongside the traitorous GALE forces and the other defected nin.

"What is the meaning of this Gaara," one of the Council members roared. "Why have you gone on a rampage!"

"The way you treat this village, the way you defy our Daimyo, both end tonight!"

The Council seemed shocked at the rather calm tone Gaara declared his reasoning with Gaara himself unaware that many of the villagers and neutral shinobi had in fact heard him.

"The Hidden Sand is weary after conflict with Leaf, the foolish actions of you Council members has already cost us valuable lives and resources and lost us our Kazekage by trusting Orochimaru!"

"Mind your tongue Demon," one of the Council spat which Gaara completely ignored.

"I will not allow our village to be destroyed due to the foolishness of those who know not what real sacrifice is, those who do not live in the world of reality rather that of the world of luxury and comfort! The Council ends tonight and so too does your monster Berserker!"

"You might have the One Tail on your side boy but Berserker is far superior," one of the Council members sneered prompting Gaara to smile which caused all of them to freeze for one sole reason.

Gaara never truly smiled.

"The Council lapdog is being dealt with as we speak which means you have just lost your trump card."

Many of the Council members suddenly looked nervous save one who simply met Gaara's gaze in defiance.

"You truly wish to go this far boy; you should have just listened to your Elders and followed our orders like a good little Jinchuuriki, now the whole village shall suffer for your madness!"

Gaara watched as the man clenched his fist and a strange marking appeared glowing a bright red in the darkness, what followed was a massive explosion in the slums district which indicated that this man was one of these Masters he had heard Natsu speak about.

"I have ordered Berserker to raze the village, if we cannot have our way then no one will!"

"What madness do you speak, you would kill everyone in the village just because you cannot rule," Gaara asked as the man simply sneered back in response.

"You wouldn't understand you little shit, we always deserved the power but instead it always went to the strongest in the village! Now that we finally have it we simply will not give it up to the likes of you!"

Gaara looked up into the sky as a large pillar of crimson appeared in the sky which appeared to be opening a portal of sorts.

"I've asked Berserker to use his Noble Phantasm, this village will not survive!"

Looking up Gaara was shocked to see projectiles begin to rain down and hastily began to act.

" _Shukaku I'll need everything!_ "

" _ **I can see that already, that bastard might just be crazier than me!**_ "

The civilians and shinobi were in a panic knowing full well that they were about to die when a massive shadow covered them all. Looking up many of them saw a massive barrier of sand absorbing the blows much to the annoyance and anger of the Council.

"So you still interfere in the fate of this pathetic village Gaara! It looks like you are having trouble enduring all of that power that is crashing against your Sand Barrier though; perhaps we should relieve you of duty hmm?"

Gaara winced as the Councilman landed a kunai into his left arm much to the shock and anger of the civilians and shinobi who began to openly protest at his actions.

Before any of the Council had a chance to respond three of them were immediately cut down and another four were sent flying into nearby buildings as Yugao and Erza appeared. Yugao rushed forward in a bold attempt to end the lead Councilman but was shocked when he managed to counter her attack and turn her own blade on her.

Gaara and Erza watched on in shock as the blade was forced upward and sliced into her mask across her right eye spraying blood all across him as he fled back into the Kazekage Tower.

"Yugao," Erza cried ignoring the request to call her Neko as she rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," Yugao replied through grit teeth. "There is something wrong with that man he knew exactly what I was going to do before I even did it that's how he countered me!"

Erza managed to get Yugao's mask off and winced seeing her eye, the eye was all but destroyed leaving her blinded in her right eye as blood poured from the wound.

"It's only one I still have another and we still have a job to do, I was foolish by recklessly rushing an opponent I had no information on and so I have received my due punishment."

"But Yugao …"

"It'll be fine I just need a bit of cloth," she replied taking out a bandage from her pack and covering her eye with it, the bandage going blood red almost immediately as she did. "Come on Erza I'll need your aid."

Erza couldn't help but respect the woman in front of her, she had been surprised and suffered what most would consider a debilitating injury and simply shrugged it off as a mistake and declared her intention to fight half blind.

"Your tough as nails you know that," Erza replied with a grin handing Yugao her blade that the Councilman had dropped when he ran back into the tower. "When we take this guy down you can take your time with him."

"I'll hold you to that," Yugao replied as the two turned towards Gaara who was still struggling against a seemingly never ending barrage of projectiles from the sky.

"Go I'll be fine!"

The pair nodded and ran into the tower with Yugao already running through her mind what torture techniques would be a suitable punishment for crippling her in such a way. Running into the Kazekage's office they found the Councilman staring blankly at a scroll before burning it and jumping out the window.

The pair gave chase with the man finally stopping on the roof of the tower with a grin as Yugao's blade arm twitched.

"Careful there ANBU you might poke your other eye out if you aren't careful," the man teased.

"Who are you, clearly you aren't a real Council member otherwise you would be dead!"

"True I'm not a real Council member just a copy," the man replied. "I suppose my job is done so there isn't any harm in showing my true self to you but be warned I'm not the prettiest thing around!"

Yugao and Erza watched as the man began to shimmer and morph as his features began to shift. His clothes began to disappear as his skin began to pale until his entire body was simply white.

"What …"

The girls were speechless, before them stood a strange being they couldn't even begin to comprehend as it laughed at them.

"I told you I wasn't the prettiest one didn't I?"

"What the hell are you," Erza gasped as the thing began to laugh.

"Me, well I suppose you could call me … White Zetsu."

"White Zetsu, is that what you are?"

"Indeed!"

"Why did you do this?"

"I had orders to sew chaos amongst either the Sand or the Leaf, bonus points for both though!"

"So you're working for someone, who!"

"Ah ah ah, I might be a cheerful guy but that would be telling then I wouldn't be a cheerful guy anymore! Buuut I suppose I can let a little slip, see I was tasked with ensuring that the Sand and Leaf alliance never went through and so the easiest way to do that was to exploit the pathetic humans of this village!"

"By turning them against us and the Wind Daimyo?"

"At first it was to just be against the Leaf but then Berserker came along, an unexpected development indeed! A being so strong binding itself to little old me, how convenient it was that he had a thirst for blood hmm?"

"So you used him as an attack dog to accelerate the process then?"

"BINGO! Yes Berserker has served his purpose well however it appears he is being beaten quite badly but Natsu Dragneel and that new Servant of his, yes I know he has a Servant of his own I can communicate with Berserker even from here."

"So you figured you'd force him to try and take the Hidden Sand out before letting us restore order then," Yugao questioned as White Zetsu shook his head.

"No you are clearly mistaken see I did mention that this was his Noble Phantasm however I didn't mention what stage of it this was."

Erza and Yugao froze as the rain of projectiles stopped and Gaara released his Sand Barrier that had been shielding the village from harm.

"Do you know who Berserker is," White Zetsu asked as the girls turned their attention towards him. "He is a being from a world where Light and Dark are locked into eternal combat through two ancient and powerful blades, each holding a powerful deity within."

"What …"

"Berserker's true name is in fact Nightmare the Knight of Chaos and will of the blade Soul Edge. See Nightmare changes based on the fear, terror, pain and just all around chaos he wields amongst the populace. Now he has released a mist that has turned people into mindless beasts and proven he can destroy the village should he so desire. I wonder how much fear he has stored within him now?"

There was another large explosion from the slums however this time it was due to an expanding Nightmare whose height soon eclipsed the large wall that surrounded Suna. Nightmare convulsed for a few moments as wings sprouted from his back causing him to let his blade carve through a section of the village killing hundreds in the process.

A loud roar soon came from him as his intelligence had clearly all but left him, looking back to Zetsu Yugao and Erza were disgusted to see him giggling to himself in glee.

"Now then I have to be off I've got to report back to my own Mas-!"

The sound of consecutive gunshots cut off Zetsu as Avenger appeared at the doorway firing his entire clip into Zetsu blowing him apart as he leant up against the railing of the tower roof.

"Ah … backup … how ironic …"

"You deserved every bit of that you sick freak," Erza hissed as Avenger walked over to Zetsu reloading his gun.

"Heh perhaps I did … my death means nothing though I can be replaced … Master will win either way …"

Avenger placed the barrel up against the remaining part of Zetsu's head as he grinned to the man, with a frown Avenger pulled the trigger blowing Zetsu's face apart leaving nothing but a strange green mucus behind.

"Thanks but we had this guy covered," Erza said only for Avenger to walk past her and step over the railing, walking over to the edge of the roof completely ignoring their presence.

"What's up with him?"

The sound of Nightmare roaring shook the entire village as the girls noticed a faint light begin to appear on Avenger's right arm.

"Hey your uh arm is glowing," Erza said in confusion as the man looked down with his eye slightly widened.

"It has moved …"

"What's moved?"

Erza's question was answered as the man raised his right arm revealing a large golden cylinder, the front of the cylinder opened up and a shuriken like object appeared and began spinning.

"Soil is my power!"

Yugao and Erza watched in shock as the strange cylinder began to turn into small cubes and recombine into what appeared to be a large gun. This gun however was massive in size with three barrels and most oddly a black beating heart behind the chamber sealed inside a glass case.

"Do you feel the power behind that weapon," Erza said more to herself than anyone else as the gun completely finished forming.

"The Magun … has thawed."

"The Magun," Yugao asked turning to Erza who simply shrugged.

The man looked contemplative for a moment before pointing to Nightmare with a gaze full of confidence.

"The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Opening a pouch that was previously hidden on his belt the man pulled out a strange looking bullet.

" **An Infinity That Surpasses The Heavens – Sky Blue!** "

Flicking the bullet it popped straight into the first chamber and with it a pressure began to build in the area.

" **The Spirit That Drops Into Infinite Darkness – Silent Black!** "

Like the first bullet this one popped right into the second chamber and with it the pressure increased drawing the attention of Nightmare.

"And finally, **That Which Can Even Feed On Empty Space – Crusher White!** "

Once the third bullet entered the gun the amount of power being generated caused Nightmare to halt in his tracks, across town where Natsu, Seilah and Saber were fighting the trio had also frozen with Natsu's eyes honing in on Avenger and his weapon shocked at the amount of power being generated.

Pointing the Magun directly at Nightmare Avenger closed his eyes before opening them once more and raised his voice so that everyone could hear him.

" **Reshape! I Summon You – PARSEC!** "

Pulling the trigger the three rounds were all fired at once as they began to spiral around one another as they made their way toward Nightmare coming together just before they made impact.

There was a moment's pause before a thin line formed in the air in front of Nightmare and a black hand pulled it open slightly revealing a massive single bloodshot eye that looked right at Nightmare who had brought Soul Edge in for a thrust attack.

The hand opened the gap in space more and waved it causing Nightmare's massive form to begin to collapse in on itself as he screamed in agony. The hand closed the gap in space once more and the line vanished as if it had never been there at all.

Erza and Yugao were frozen in shock, this man had done something that they hadn't even seen Natsu do and he used three bullets to do it. The weapon in his hand reverted back to the cylinder once again and he simply hopped back over the railing and walked away leaving the pair frozen in shock struggling to process what they had just witnessed.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu's eyes hadn't left the spot where Avenger had stood on the Kazekage Tower, the amount of power Berserker had put out when he had begun to grow by absorbing the chaos of the village into himself was one thing but that weapon … such a thing couldn't have possibly been in the hands of a mortal once could it?

"Oi Natsu we need to move Berserker touched down a few streets away," Saber called out as Natsu slowly snapped himself out of his shock.

"Right uh … Seilah could you head over to the tower and make sure everyone over there is alright?"

"Of course Master," Seilah said softly as she opened a portal and vanished leaving Natsu and Saber to head to Berserker's current location.

It only took a few minutes but the pair found Berserker leaning on his sword panting heavily at the centre of a large crater.

" _ **There was another Servant … how did I not notice …**_ "

"It's over for you now Berserker, though you survived whatever that attack was don't think I'm gonna let you live," Saber said pointing her sword at him as Berserker began to chuckle.

" _ **Heh … is this how you win all your battles O Knight of Treachery? Ah but of course it is you are the type to wait until someone else deals a crippling blow before swooping in and taking the credit.**_ "

"You would tarnish my honour as a Knight with your dying breath Berserker!"

" _ **What honour does a Knight have once he raises a blade against his Lord, his sworn King,**_ " Berserker coughed. " _ **Soul Edge has failed me … no I failed Soul Edge and so I must redeem myself.**_ "

Raising a hand to his cracked helmet Nightmare ripped it off to reveal a man with glowing crimson eyes and a cracked face. He had long flowing blonde hair that seemed to have gone an almost hazel colour and his eyes shone with madness.

" _ **I suppose there isn't any harm in sharing my name now that my pathetic plant Master has been slain, I am known as Nightmare, Knight of Chaos however that is but one name …**_ "

Natsu watched as Berserker raised the blade now identified as Soul Edge so that he could look into the eye that seemed to stare back tiredly and smiled.

" _ **My true name is Siegfried Alter and I was once the man who wielded the blade that was the polar opposite to this one through the will of Fate. Soul Calibur and Soul Edge are what represent Light and Dark in my long since destroyed world and at the very end I finally gave in to the darkness that was Soul Edge which granted me the ability to appear as a Berserker wielding Soul Edge.**_ "

"So you are a fallen Knight then," Saber asked with a softer voice.

" _ **Yes and it is because we are both Knights who have betrayed our code that I call you out on it Knight of Treachery, you are no doubt surprised that I can discern your identity despite the Secret of Pedigree helm you wear to mask it?**_ "

"I had wondered it but who am I to deny a fight from someone who asks it," Saber replied making Siegfried chuckle slightly.

" _ **Scrying Eye Of Soul Edge, Rank A Discernment Ability allows me to identify anyone regardless of any methods to hide their identity using the eye on my blade.**_ "

"Well that explains how you saw right through me, even so it changes nothing."

" _ **Of course it doesn't we will still fight to the death the Madness Enhancement granted by Soul Edge is merely weakened due to the recent attack by that other Servant. As it begins to return so too shall Soul Edge's influence over me.**_ "

"Then I shall strive to give you a quick death Knight of Chaos."

" _ **I too shall give it all I have Knight of Treachery,**_ " Siegfried replied as he lifted Soul Edge and pointed it at Saber.

"Mas- Natsu, could you please let me fight Berserker one on one," Saber asked turning to Natsu who had a contemplative look on his face from the recent conversation.

"If that's what you want Saber I won't interfere but I will stay and watch your first win as my Servant."

Natsu swore he could feel Saber's pride at his confidence in her as she turned back to Seigfried who was beginning to grit his teeth.

" _ **It returns … let us begin!**_ "

"Right here I come, Berserker!"

Saber charged forward and locked blades with Berserker who grit his teeth as he attempted to punch her, leaning backward Saber grabbed Berserker's arm and allowed the clashing swords to falter for a moment which in turn led to her blade slicing his arm taking out a small chunk in the process.

Jumping backward Saber readied herself as Berserker charged forward with a horizontal slash that she promptly ducked under and performed a sweeping motion with her leg in an attempt to trip him up.

Berserker jumped over the attack and brought Soul Edge down in a vertical swing which Saber rolled out of the way and quickly moved behind him attempting to stab him through the back.

Berserker foresaw this move and used his arm to take the blade lodging it within as he clenched his Demonic hand around it dragging her closer.

" _ **Rend … you … ASUNDER!**_ "

Bringing Soul Edge in for another horizontal swing Saber was forced to block it using her armor as the sound of screeching metal was heard as the blade left a massive scratch along the breastplate.

Saber took this opportunity to take advantage of the moment it would take for Berserker to ready his sword for another swing and delivered a swift head butt to his uncovered face and ripping her sword free from his temporarily loosened grasp.

This seemed to anger Berserker as a sphere of darkness surrounded him and she was pushed back only to have Berserker charge her with swiftness he previously lacked. Blocking several swift strikes the two began to trade a series of quick yet powerful blows that cracked the ground beneath them and slice anything around them into pieces.

Natsu was impressed at Saber's combat ability, her speed, strength, reflexes and endurance could be comparable to his current level quite easily with the only drawback being her restriction to one particular style of combat that being the way of the sword.

Still despite this Natsu could tell Saber would be a great training partner for him whenever they weren't busy and there was definitely room for the pair of them to improve so there was little doubt Saber wouldn't agree to the sparring sessions.

Her sword however seemed oddly familiar to him, every detail from its design to its power seemed familiar however it was clear she was from another world than he was so he was simply mistaken wasn't he?

Saber had just blocked a powerful strike from Berserker who was now almost back to full strength, slowly being pushed back from the force she feinted punching him forcing him to attempt to block only to wiggle her blade and deliver an upward thrust slicing his face which caused blood to spray over her helmet as he stumbled backward.

" _ **KILL … YOU!**_ "

"Time to end this," Saber said as she raised her blade out in front of her before bringing it down to a forty five degree angle at her side and rushing forward.

Berserker let loose a primal roar and raised Soul Edge, the blade brimming with a dark power, and brought it down like a hammer creating a massive shock wave that shook the entire area.

The shock wave kicked up a large amount of dust however Saber wasn't fazed as she forged on ahead right into it appearing directly in front of Berserker with the blade poised right where his heart would be.

Berserker dodged the attack by setting off a blast from Soul Edge that knocked Saber into the air and sent him flying backward however this would be his final mistake.

Looking upward he was shocked to see Saber's blade begin to glow a faint red colour as she placed both hands on the handle and pointing the blade directly at his heart once more. Raising Soul Edge once more in an attempt to block the screeching from Soul Edge in his mind came too late as the sword pierced the eye in the blade making the screeching audible for all to hear.

"This is the end of you!"

The moment Berserker hit the ground with Saber having a firm boot placed on his chest she drove her blade further into the eye of the blade as blood began to pour from his mouth.

" _ **No …**_ "

"Find peace on the Throne once more … Knight of Chaos."

Soul Edge shattered and the life began to leave Berserker's eyes as he looked up at Saber's armoured form with a small smile.

" _ **Even when given a second chance at life I …**_ "

Berserker didn't have a chance to finish as he was enveloped in a golden light and his body began to dematerialize, scattering to the winds as Saber allowed her blade to vanish. Rising from her kneeling position Saber turned toward Natsu and allowed her helmet to come loose and took it off allowing Natsu to see a look of sadness.

"People like Berserker I can sympathize with, it is true that I betrayed my former Lord and King when I was alive and paid for it with my life," Saber said avoiding his gaze. "A Knight who abandons their Lord isn't much of a Knight and there are days I question how I even ended up being granted the right to become a Heroic Spirit."

Saber suddenly walked over to Natsu and took his hands into hers as she stared into his eyes with a look of determination.

"Though I doubt the legitimacy of my claim to being a Heroic Spirit I will never doubt my claim to the title of King! Until the day comes where I can prove myself worthy of that throne I shall strive to better myself so that I may be found worthy enough!"

Natsu was speechless as Saber kneeled before him lowering her head as her sword materialized in her hand as she knelt with her hands placed on the pommel like any Knight would for their Lord.

"Until that day comes I am yours to command and with that proper introductions are in order now that we are truly alone. My true name is Mordred Pendragon, son of Arthur Pendragon the King of Britannia and rightful heir to the throne, Knight of the Round Table and the Knight of Treachery."

"What brought about this change one minute you were all tomboyish and not willing to talk about your past now you're spilling your identity," Natsu blurted out as Mordred looked up at him with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"L-look I'm not good with this kind of thing alright I don't like a lot of people knowing who I am, you'd better not tell anyone a word of this!"

"I won't betray your trust Mordred however I am curious about this shift in you, was what Berserker said that bothering to you?"

"I won't lie and deny it didn't bother me however something he didn't quite finish saying just as he died made me realize something. He said that even in his second chance at life he still managed to screw up, at least that's what I felt."

"And you feel that by telling me who you really are that will be a good first step in not screwing up what is essentially the second chance for the real you to have a life even if it is as a Servant?"

"Yeah," Mordred replied clearly embarrassed at how personal the conversation was becoming. "Listen I'll tell you more as we go along but I'm just not used to being so … open with others besides my Mother."

"I understand Mordred I won't pester you about your past, we'll go at your pace and like I told you earlier feel free to ask me anything you want to know about me that you don't know about."

Mordred nodded as she placed her helmet back onto her head and rose from her kneeling position as it locked back into place. Her sword disappeared once again as she turned back toward the crater where she and Berserker had landed as she let out a deep sigh.

"Simply refer to me as Saber around the others as you would have before."

"I kind of figured that … genius."

Natsu swore he saw a tick mark appear on her helmet as she pinched his cheek drawing him closer to her.

"Oi oi are you being a smartass again!"

"Well one of us has to possess the brains don't they," Natsu shot back as the two butt heads or as close as they could considering the helmet Mordred was wearing.

Behind the helmet Mordred was actually grinning away like an idiot, Natsu created the perfect excuse to change the topic just proving that their partnership would be full of many good times rather than the doom and gloom her copies had gone through over the years.

"Right I suppose we'd better catch up with the others and see how things are over at the Kazekage Tower eh Mordred?"

"Yeah I wanna have a few rounds with that Avenger!"

Natsu chuckled as the pair walked away from the destroyed section of the village just as Sand nin arrived to check the disturbance deciding to chalk it up to the massive monster that had materialized and attempted to destroy the village.

Natsu and Mordred arrived at the base of the tower where they saw Gaara who seemed rather tired; walking over to the teen Natsu was surprised to see his reserves so low.

"Oi Gaara what happened to you?"

"Whatever that Berserker did forced me to create a Sand Barrier to protect the village though I wasn't able to cover a wide enough area it seems."

"With respect Gaara I think you did a fine job," Baki said sincerely. "I doubt anyone else had the means of protecting the villagers the way you did and I truly believe they will be grateful for that, they might not have a parade in your honour but it's a good start in turning your image around."

"I have to say I agree with you young man."

Baki froze at the sound of an elderly lady's voice, looking over his shoulder Natsu saw an old woman walking towards them with a grim expression etched onto her face.

"Lady Chiyo it isn't safe here you should be back at your home resting!"

"Calm yourself Baki I am a ninja of Suna the same as you and I wanted to find out what was going on," Chiyo replied as she turned towards Gaara. "I see you and the One Tail were able to defend a large portion of the village I must say I'm impressed."

"With respect venerable Elder my efforts only saved a small amount of civilians-."

"Honestly Gaara you need to cheer up a little you did more than anyone else to save as many innocents as possible, take the compliments in stride and work on ways to improve."

Gaara simply nodded in response as Chiyo turned toward Natsu with her face turning rather grim.

"I trust you are Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes maam that's me," Natsu replied as the old woman sighed.

"I'm sorry to be the one to inform you but one of your team was seriously injured during the assault, ANBU Neko has lost sight in one of her eyes as it has been completely destroyed."

Natsu froze in shock scanning the old woman's face for any sign of deceit and although he prayed she was just lying he could tell she wasn't.

"H-how did it happen?"

"The Council member who held the reigns of Berserker wasn't quite as human as we all thought he was, turns out he was a strange plant like being called White Zetsu and he managed to turn her own blade against her cutting her eye beyond repair."

"What …"

"She isn't going to die or anything however she has lost the ability of sight in one eye and that essentially puts an end to her ANBU career, at least that's how it went back when I was an active shinobi though I would assume the same thing still applies today in that regard."

"I can't believe- could you please take me to her?"

"Of course I can young man," Chiyo replied as she lead Natsu and Saber back to her estate and into a rather large sitting room where Yugao sat in a chair with her eye wrapped in bandages looking out the window with a defeated expression.

"Hey Yu."

Yugao didn't even move to respond as Natsu moved to stand next to her neither one looking at the other. Natsu could see pain in her remaining eye no doubt caused by the news that her ANBU career was now shaky at best thanks to her injury.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was stupid, foolish like a damn Genin fresh out of the Academy," Yugao said as her voice cracked slightly. "One of the first things Mikoto Sensei taught me was to never underestimate any opponent no matter who they are, the most effective Assassins are the ones who are those who can operate in plain sight she would always say …"

"Wise words."

"Words that I failed to heed and now I'm going to pay the price," Yugao sniffed. "I was taken from the orphanage as a young child and broken by Danzo into a perfect ROOT operative until Lord Third managed to save me from his clutches and sent me to Mikoto Sensei, I never was a Genin or Chunin I've always been in the Black Ops side of things I-I don't know what I'd do if I were to be removed from active duty …"

Natsu silently wrapped his arms around Yugao and simply let her cry; he could sympathize with her having her entire life turned on its head with the reward being nothing more than two decisions with neither offering what he desired.

"Listen Yu even if Tsunade is forced to remove you from ANBU I'm sure she knows how special you are and your circumstances, and even if she doesn't I'll be there to help you through this all the way."

"Do you know what someone who has done nothing but live their life in the shadows can pursue as a career," Yugao asked looking up at Natsu prompting him to wipe away a tear from her cheek.

"You do the only thing you can do in that situation Yu, you live. Live until you are able to find the next chapter in your journey," Natsu replied softly. "If the next chapter of your life means that you will be training the next generation of kids from the Academy then that is what you do, if it means you'll be an apprentice to old man Teuchi then that's where you go."

"B-but-!"

"You cannot live your life with regrets Yugao it does nothing but foster the negative emotions that have ruined greater men and women than the likes of us. When I was first thrown into this world I festered and continued to do so right up until just recently when Erza Knightwalker showed up."

"But why I thought that you liked it here?"

"I do however you must remember the circumstances that lead to my being here Yu, seeing and interacting with Knightwalker was therapeutic I suppose as it helped me accept that the chapter of my life in Earthland is currently closed and that I must move forward with my life."

"So you won't ever think back on Erza Scarlett or your child?"

"Of course I will, every day and night I'll have to live with the fact that I have a family and I cannot be with them however I have accepted that it is simply the price for the decisions made during what I had assumed would be my final fight."

"So what you're basically saying is don't forget what happened, learn from it and accept it for the learning experience that it was?"

"You are mostly right however I just want to add on another point. You also need to make sure that when you reflect on what happened you never let your mistakes rule you else they tear you apart, killing you at your most vulnerable point."

"I'll think about it …"

"Don't think too hard though remember we're all here beside you and trust me we all each have baggage I mean even Saber does."

Yugao seemed to contemplate Natsu's words as she rested her head on his shoulder drying her tears on his coat.

"Thanks for speaking to me Natsu, it's good to know I'll have you to help me through this."

"Its fine Yu I'm just grateful you weren't more seriously injured," he replied as the two broke apart. "Now I know you probably aren't feeling up to it but I know you haven't had something to eat since we left camp earlier today so you should really try and have something and get some rest."

"I suppose I should," Yugao sighed as Natsu held his hand out for her to take to which she promptly did.

"You should probably know that Saber eats about as much as I do so we need to get you something before she clears the place out."

"As if anyone can eat as much as you."

"I saw it with my own eyes Yu she ate a massive sand beast I killed this morning when we met, left nothing but the bones!"

Yugao began to giggle at the dramatic fashion Natsu addressed Saber's eating habits as the two walked out of the living room and went off in search of food.

 _ **/?/**_

Elsewhere in the Elemental Nations a cloaked figure leant on a large statue looking at the ground as a humanoid shape began to emerge.

"You're late," the figure said as White Zetsu emerged with a bow in apology.

"Things in Sand didn't quite go according to plan and I was forced to fake my own death so that I could complete the mission."

"Explain."

"Well I had succeeded in my mission to sew chaos in the Hidden Sand however Natsu Dragneel showed up with several others whom I had no knowledge of. It seemed that they were there to fix things and proceeded to kill off the Council and I was forced to rush to retrieve the forbidden jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Suna."

"And the Servant, what happened with it?"

"Dead, at least I believe it to have died after what I saw happen to it," Zetsu replied honestly as he felt a presence rip through his mind reviewing what he had seen through the eyes of a double that had been hidden beneath the ground of the one blown apart by Avenger.

"This man who destroyed one of you Zetsu have you any information regarding him?"

"I'm afraid he's even more of an unknown than Dragneel is."

"This weapon of his, the Magun, it could pose a threat to my plans you do realize this don't you?"

"Indeed however from what I have managed to gather from witnessing several different Servants in action they all seem to possess power that can at the very least rival a Kage level shinobi, given that we should do our best to … acquire several Servants of our own to combat them."

"Then you know what to do," the hooded figure said as Zetsu bowed and returned to the soil as the cloaked man stood with his hood falling to reveal Tobi, the single hole in his mask revealing a three tomoe Sharingan.

Space began to warp around him as he was sucked into a strange vortex and vanished with the only sign of anyone's presence being a small seal left behind where he had previously been.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	34. Return To The Leaf

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **So I did the first OMAKE its just for a laugh so hopefully you all enjoy it I found it amusing to write at the very least.**

 **Now onto a more serious note and this relates to the Servants I plan to have appearing in the story. Now I plan on pulling people from all over the place from games to anime and even history that haven't been done before however I want to make it clear that there are some that might be controversial and I just want to make it clear that even if I try to portray them in a positive light I do not support the ideologies or beliefs of the person.**

 **I'm bringing this up because I've decided to make General Erwin Rommel one of the high ranking leaders in Hitler's Wehrmacht during World War II a Servant. Now obviously that is a pretty touchy time period but I don't plan on glorifying it or anything.**

 **That is not to say however that Servants like Rommel will be the clear cut baddie rather it could be either or depending on who it is. I know some might wonder why I even bothered bringing this up but I feel like it's a legitimate thing to inform you all of going forward.**

 **Onto the reviews**

 **DarkFireCat – Anyone is fair game so you never know who will show up as a Servant.**

 **Shadow465 – If it was Natsu at the end of Vol I he could have healed her however at his current level it's beyond his abilities. Simply put Natsu is first and foremost a being of destruction not creation and abilities like that aren't easy for him to learn. Throw in the complexity of creating a working eye and connecting it up and it isn't something he could do without his full potential.**

 **Ouroborousdragon – As I said for shadow he's no longer at the level to pull of kid Jesus feats however I would like to answer why he can't do that but can create weapons and stuff.**

 **Basically the weapon creation falls under a different category of magic which is kind of like a mixture of alchemy and metallurgy and Maker Magic. It can create non living things but cannot create living things.**

 **– Not sure about starting up a but in regards to my schedule I try to upload once a week but basically its whenever I can so one week it could be one chapter and another it could be four.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Return To The Leaf**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and the team stayed in Suna for a few days to aid in the cleanup and rescue efforts throughout the village. Natsu, Mordred and Seilah were the only ones capable of killing off those infected by Berserker Siegfried's strange mist that haunted the backstreets and were kept rather busy.

The rest of their time was spent with senior Jonin, GALE and Lady Chiyo discussing the leadership situation for the village. After the incident that had taken place many feared that the Leaf would simply see their actions as hostile and call for an invasion however Natsu shocked them all with his rather blunt response.

"Incident, I see no sign of an incident?"

Although his response sounded rather silly considering the damage that was clearly visible around the Sand Village it was also seen as a blessing that he and his team were willing to brush the whole thing aside.

That earned them the respect of the village and now, much to Natsu's chagrin, they couldn't walk down the street without being mobbed by the villagers and young and impressionable Genin who saw them as heroes and those worthy of praise and respect.

The funniest moment that even had Yugao clutching her side from laughing so much was when a mother who had just recently given birth to her first child asked Natsu to kiss its forehead to grant his blessing for a long and prosperous life.

When Natsu asked the woman why she believed his actions could affect anything the woman revealed that it had become common knowledge that Natsu was a higher being and thus was in the position to grant such boons.

The response from his friends was for them to simply laugh at his misfortune, scanning them all revealed a sweating Kankuro who was attempting to slip away in the crowd to no doubt hide.

He soon learned later that night that no one can hide from him should he wish it as he found himself hanging from the flag post atop the Kazekage Tower inside an enlarged sock that released whatever smell whoever approached it hated the most.

He didn't get down until lunchtime the next day when Gaara used his sand to release him.

Currently Natsu was sitting in the Kazekage Tower alongside Gaara, Saber and Chiyo who had informed them that the Wind Daimyo was set to arrive today to discuss the recent incident in the village.

The door was suddenly opened with several GALE forces filing in leading a man wearing long flowing green robes with the Kanji for WIND on them. The Daimyo was an elderly man with a long flowing beard and an oddly cheerful looking expression on his face.

"So you must be the Konoha delegation," the Daimyo said dismissing the GALE with a wave of his hand. "I had hoped this meeting would have been under better circumstances but from what I've been told things have gone quite pear shaped."

"My Lord on behalf of my brother and I, the only two remaining Elders, I must offer my most sincere apologies," Chiyo said attempting to bow only for the Daimyo to shake his head.

"Do not even consider bowing to me it would be nothing short of an insult for one who has served me so much to be forced to bow their head in shame over something far beyond their control."

"My Lord …"

"If reports are to be believed the Council had been infiltrated and pardon me for saying so but there was little to no chance you could have done anything lest you lose your very lives. You were both once excellent shinobi however you are well into your twilight years as I am, good for knowledge but it renders you about as spry as a piece of wood."

The Wind Daimyo moved and sat down in the Kazekage's seat looking over the desk with mild interest before offering the three a seat to which they took eagerly with Saber opting to remain standing.

"Now then let us get down to business since I'm sure the Leaf delegation was due back days ago. Now then I have been informed that you have decided not to push for war despite the treaty being broken Jonin Dragneel and I would like to know exactly why?"

"To put it simply the circumstances surrounding the events were far beyond what even a Kage could handle," Natsu replied simply making the Daimyo simply raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so, and pray tell why you believe such a thing?"

"To put it simply the being that caused so much damage to Suna was something that even I would have been hard pressed to defeat and I'm sure you already have heard all about my role in the Sand/Sound invasion of Konoha."

"Indeed I have," the Daimyo replied. "This Berserker does sound like quite the nasty piece of work."

"Berserker was but one factor my Lord it appears that there is an external force that seeks to disrupt the balance between the five great nations," Chiyo said as the Daimyo's face adopted a thoughtful look.

"That is indeed grave news; I assume this Zetsu character is the reason why you all seem to believe such a thing?"

"It doesn't help that his body mysteriously vanished from the rooftop of the Kazekage Tower once everything settled down enough for us to go and retrieve it," Natsu said as the Daimyo nodded.

"I shall have to bring this matter up at the next meeting of the Daimyo, if there is indeed someone seeking to disrupt the balance then it will cause nothing but pain for the general populace. The last thing anyone wants is a Fourth Great Ninja War after all."

"Given the sheer amount of casualties from the last one I'm inclined to agree," Chiyo sighed showing her age as the room fell silent for a few moments.

"Now I believe we need to move onto the topic of who shall assume the role of the Fifth Kazekage, I would like to know who the Leaf wishes to see assume the role," the Daimyo said as Natsu pondered his question.

"Well if there is anyone in this village who I believe it should be it should be Gaara."

"WHAT-!"

"Settle down Gaara and let me explain my reasoning," Natsu sighed at the shocked Jinchuuriki who looked between Chiyo and the Wind Daimyo both not seeming all that surprised by Natsu's choice.

"So you believe Gaara to be a good choice, let us hear your reasoning then."

"Well aside from the fact that Gaara is the village Jinchuuriki who could easily outperform most Jonin Gaara possesses not only strength but a keen mind and calm disposition. Before he had managed to strike a deal with the One Tail he was none of these things however now he clearly has all the makings of a fine Kage from his intelligence to his ability to put the village first despite all they have done to him."

"You cannot be serious Natsu surely there are people far more qualified than I?"

"Gaara let me ask you something," Natsu said turning to face him. "When you realized I was fighting Berserker where were you?"

"I was with Baki at the guard outpost at the wall."

"And where were we?"

"On the outer edge of the desert …"

"This is my next point, thanks to the One Tail you can not only sense a threat the moment it enters the desert but you also have the ability to travel to said threat quickly thereby making it easier to nullify it before it even reaches the wall."

"Lord Natsu is right Gaara that is a rather useful ability combined with your strength as the Jinchuuriki," Chiyo said in support of Natsu. "Might I also add that no Kage worth his salt ever rose to the position knowing a thing about the job so if you are appointed Fifth Kazekage you would receive any help and advice you needed."

"But why would you trust me with such a position, it was not long ago that I was nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster who would kill someone for simply looking at me the wrong way!"

"The fact that you can understand that Gaara already shows you are no longer such a person," Chiyo replied with a small smile. "Natsu is correct that placing you as our Kazekage is for the best. Not only can we train you for the position but the lack of a Council means that getting you up to speed will be … well it won't be as complicated as it would have been is what I'm trying to say."

"Bringing things back into focus for a moment I believe you should be given the choice to become Kazekage Gaara, the road ahead for Suna will be long and arduous and isn't for one with a weak will and even weaker heart," the Wind Daimyo said putting Gaara on the spot.

"Y-you would give me a choice?"

"Is public opinion of the Daimyo that we are awful people and that we make outrageous demands without consulting others STILL a thing, good grief. Yes of course I'm giving you a choice the position requires the shinobi in it to actually want to be there."

Natsu watched as Gaara's face went through countless shifts in emotion as he pondered this decision. To place the weight of an entire village on the shoulders of one young teen was a bit much in Natsu's opinion however he was often forced to remind himself that this world isn't quite as forgiving as his own and that most of them are forced to grow just to survive.

"I will accept the position so long as I do get the appropriate amount of training and assistance," Gaara said with a confident look bringing a small smile to the Daimyo's face.

"That stare reminds me of Rasa- sorry your father, completely stone faced. But your predecessor aside I'm glad you accepted the position Gaara no doubt you'll make a fine Kazekage and do Suna proud."

Gaara simply bowed as the Wind Daimyo turned towards Natsu and Saber who had risen to their feet and were preparing to leave.

"I know it isn't much but thank you for aiding Wind Country when you didn't have to, should you require anything in future please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you for the offer my Lord I'm sure the rest of the team will appreciate it as well," Natsu replied respectfully. "Let us hope this is a new beginning between Sand and Leaf that will prosper into a true alliance and friendship."

"Indeed!"

Natsu and Mordred bowed slightly before leaving Gaara and Chiyo to discuss other matters with the Daimyo as they went back out into the streets of Suna.

"Ya know I'm kind of surprised, given how you've described most other leaders of this place I was expecting him to be some kind of stuck up prick," Mordred said prompting Natsu to stifle a laugh.

"I'm inclined to agree it was refreshing to have a conversation with a dignitary of a specific nation or village without it simply turning into a fight. It has been interesting seeing all five great nations even if two of them were highly unstable and the other two are basically sleeping war machines."

"Well if they want a war we can give em one that's for sure!"

"As much as I often itch for a good fight starting wars isn't really what I had in mind," Natsu replied noticing Mordred's gaze on a food stall. "You aren't drooling under that helmet are you?"

"Wh-what, I'm a Knight of the Round I would never-!"

"Relax I'm just playing but if you want one just ask."

"Can I?"

"Sure," Natsu replied as he walked over to the stall returning a few moments later handing Mordred a stick with meat on it.

"What exactly is this?"

Natsu took her helmet off which she slung under her free arm before returning her undivided attention to the stick in her hand.

"I believe they are called kebabs. An interesting concept placing different bits of meat onto a miniature spit and serving it, supposedly you can get ones with other things such as certain fruits and vegetables or even things like cheese on them."

"Those sound lame I like the carnivorous one better," Mordred replied before tearing the meat off the stick with ease.

"Remember you have to set a good example as a noble Knight which means you have to have your daily dose of fruit and vegetables," Natsu teased only to have Mordred toss the stick at his face.

"Hey I turned out alright eating mostly meat though I will admit roast potatoes are truly the gift of the Gods."

"Your salivating Mordred."

"I am not," Mordred replied waving him off as Natsu shook his head at her obliviousness.

"Anyway we need to head back to Gaara's home to pick up the others so we can return to the Leaf. With Yugao still quite disoriented due to the loss of one of her eyes we'll be taking one of my portals straight to the main gate."

"I wish I could make portals like that then Father wouldn't stand a chance!"

"And how exactly would a Knight make use of portals then?"

"W-well you see I would … well obviously I would just- HA I would just stab my sword through one portal and pierce the enemies skull through the other!"

"Not a bad option however you forget one thing," Natsu replied as Mordred unconsciously wiped her face much to Natsu's amusement.

"And what's that?"

"Let's say you do thrust your sword into a portal tell me exactly how you would you react to the enemy doing the same the moment the portal opens behind them?"

"Wha- but they won't though they wouldn't know the portal was there!"

"You'd be surprised at how easy something as simple as a portal could be turned on you should you be careless with it. There has only been one time I've used a portal in combat and that was against the Fourth Mizukage Yagura who fired an attack that would have killed thousands had it made impact where he had intended."

"So you use them to redirect large scale attacks then?"

"Nope," Natsu replied earning a frustrated growl from Mordred.

"Well then what do you use them damn things for then!"

"Transport across incalculable spaces in seconds, easy mode of transport when in an emergency and a means of wasting time."

"So you don't really use them in a fight at all then?"

"No, I could use them but like I said earlier it only takes one opponent with a good sense of perception to sense the portal as it opens to deal an unexpected and crippling blow."

"Well I suppose that makes sense," Mordred sighed as she put her helmet back on. "I'm used to fighting blade to blade so portals and stuff aren't my area of expertise."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing you know, keeping an open mind in regards to combat tactics is how I've survived as long as I have after all. I've just deemed the idea of using them to be not worth the risk."

The pair arrived at the entrance to Gaara's home and went inside, walking straight to the living room Natsu saw Seilah, Erza, Yugao and Temari all having tea. Walking up to the girls Natsu handed them each one of the kebabs.

"What's this for Master?"

"Saber was hungry and wanted one and I figured I'd get one for all of us while I was there, is Kankuro around?"

"He's out at the wall assessing the damage Berserker did; apparently it will take a few days to rebuild it with the aid of two Earth Style users who were visiting from Rock when Berserker attacked."

"Well that's rather convenient isn't it," Natsu replied only to feel the kebab being roughly snatched from his hand.

Spinning around he saw the stick vanish into Mordred's helmet much to her amusement.

"Ah these kebabs are amazing!"

"Hey that wasn't for you I already bought you one!"

"Hey if Kankuro wasn't gonna eat it better it go to someone who'll appreciate it in all its flavoursome glory!"

The two butt heads growling at each other as the girls sighed and returned to their tea, Natsu and Saber got along quite well but something simple could devolve into an argument between them quite easily.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't have enjoyed it huh?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because of that blasphemous crap about adding stuff like vegetables, fruit and other trash to it!"

"Fruit and vegetables might not be the greatest but they're healthy for you dumbass!"

"Steaks are just as healthy, lamb and pork with a side of fish and some roast potato is all you need!"

"Potato is a vegetable moron!"

"Y-yeah well shut up you pink haired bastard!"

"I told you its salmon!"

"Weren't we supposed to be leaving today," Erza asked as Seilah nodded with a sigh.

"I suppose I should go and snap them out of their squabble again," Seilah said as she rose from her spot and walked up next to the pair. "Master, Saber … CUT IT OUT!"

Grabbing both their heads Seilah smashed them together sending the pair tumbling to the ground comically as she sighed again shaking her head.

"Portal … leave village … right," Natsu managed to stutter out as he snapped his fingers opening a portal to the front gate of the Leaf.

"Thank you Master, right then Yugao are you right to walk yourself?"

"Yes I'm fine," Yugao replied as she slowly stood up so that she didn't become too disoriented. "Who knew having only one eye could do this to a person?"

"You lost half your sight it was bound to affect your sense of perception at the very least," Erza replied. "After all we aren't Natsu who can shrug off the basic laws of medical science by simply ignoring such medical side effects."

"Hey … I'm dizzy now though …"

Everyone ignored him as both he and Mordred slowly rose to their feet and made to follow the girls through the portal.

"By the way Temari I forgot to mention something," Natsu said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Gaara just became Kazekage," Natsu said leaving Temari stunned as he and Saber stumbled through the portal emerging at the entrance to the Leaf.

The moment Natsu emerged he collapsed clutching his head in pain as a voice tore through his mind.

" _ **NATSUU!**_ "

" _KURAMA YOU BASTARD BE QUIET I HAVE A HEADACHE!_ "

" _ **SCREW YOUR HEADACHE COME TO THE COUNCIL CHAMBERS AT ONCE!**_ "

" _Why?_ "

" _ **Because that foolish Council has found a loophole to call for Naruto's execution and Tsunade isn't supposedly able to step in, nonsense if you ask me but get in here and remind them who protects the brat!**_ "

His entire mood shifting Natsu grit his teeth as he slowly stood up once again meeting the gaze of the girls who seemed concerned about him, even Saber seemed surprised at his sudden collapse though she wasn't about to be grabbing hold of him for dear life.

"Those foolish civilians are at it again …"

"You've got to be kidding me," Yugao sighed. "I'm guessing the Nine Tails called for help?"

"Called is putting it lightly but yes he most certainly did. Alright Yu if you, Erza and Seilah could get the whole signing into the village crap done whilst Saber and I go and remind these fools of something that would be great."

"Understood but Natsu can I ask for a small favour," Yugao asked as Natsu nodded. "Please don't hurt any of them at least not unless Lady Tsunade tells you to."

"I suppose I can agree to that but they are only adding to my headache … alright fine I'll just frighten them."

"Thank you," Yugao said with a small smile as Natsu opened another portal and walked through with Saber flanking him.

"…and to further add insult to injury the Demon stole a slice of bread from the trash behind a respected citizens home, STOLE IT I SAY!"

"Did I just hear that right," Mordred asked with a dangerous tone. "Did they just accuse him of the theft of discarded food, a trial for something like this?"

"I don't think that is his only charge, let's end this farce," Natsu growled as he let his tattered overcoat reform and activated his Hybrid's Aura letting it leak into the room.

Raising his right boot Natsu kicked the Council door in sending them flying above the heads of the Council with the civilians panicking immediately, the shinobi however had already figured out who had arrived and were now sitting back waiting for the show to start.

"Well well well … I leave for no less than two weeks and you foolish civilians revert to your old ways," Natsu's voice boomed as he walked to the centre of the chamber placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder in reassurance.

"Y-y-you," one of the civilians squeaked as Natsu's piercing glare silenced her.

"Yes it's just me and I can promise you that I'm far from amused," Natsu said looking down at Naruto disgusted that they had the audacity to gag him. "Democracy manifest at this very scene, give them an inch and they shall take a mile. Saber untie and ungag my student please."

"At once," Saber responded almost monotonously as the civilians seemed to find their voices.

"ANBU arrest that- that person at once!"

"It seems you fools have forgotten your place yet again, again I say Democracy manifest at this very scene before me! You outnumber the shinobi Council and use that to get your way, bribing and scheming away to achieve your own ends not truly remembering one crucial fact."

Snapping his fingers the entire civilian portion of the Council's seats and tables fell under a crushing weight and were turned to little more than splinters as the Councillors fled in horror.

"This village is at the end of all things a Military Dictatorship led by the Hokage who can end your lives in but a moment if they so chose to. And speaking of said Hokage," Natsu said turning his gaze onto Tsunade who was clearly hangover. "I had expected better from you, to allow such a farce to actually go ahead is nothing short of a disgrace!"

"N-Natsu Sensei it isn't Granny Tsunade's fault she just isn't used to the kind of pressure that comes with being the Hokage yet, I'm sure in time she'll be one of the best Hokage ever."

Natsu's stony expression softened as he laid his eyes on Naruto, true his words held merit however this was also the real world and in this world such excuses simply hold little weight.

"You are kind Naruto, far too kind, but sometimes excuses such as that hold little weight."

"B-but-!"

"If they were to sentence you to execution," Natsu asked cutting off Naruto who froze as he began to realize the severity of the situation. "What if I had not arrived back in the village today and had the opportunity to interfere, would you still give Tsunade a pass for her inaction?"

"I …"

"Now you see," Natsu said softly as he turned to face the rest of the silent hall. "There will be no trial for Naruto and a word of warning … if I have to come back to this disgusting place for a third time I can promise you that those responsible will suffer."

Turning to Tsunade who clearly was disappointed in her own inaction Natsu sighed and motioned for her to come towards him.

"I need to talk to you on the way back to your office if that's alright."

"Of course I- let me just wrap things up here," Tsunade shakily replied as she dismissed everyone and the trio made their way out of the chambers and started making their way towards the Hokage Tower.

"Now I wanted to speak to you about Neko, something happened on mission."

"Look if you and Neko-."

"One of her eyes were completely destroyed due to a miscalculation on her part," Natsu said cutting off Tsunade who froze on the spot.

"What!"

"I know what that means for her future Tsunade, her life in ANBU is all but over but … before you discharge her please understand that she knows no other life."

"I'll be the judge of who I discharge from the ANBU Natsu perhaps there is a chance that-!"

"I understand that however her lack of an eye is not something that goes away overnight, as a medic ninja you of all people should understand what the sudden loss of an eye will do to her."

"Why are you so adamant that she be removed from ANBU permanently it's almost as if-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Natsu hissed as his eyes flashed dangerously. "You have no idea how much I've come to care for her which is why I shall ensure she is safe!"

"Who are you to her to decide such things, I have yet to speak with her yet you have come practically demanding that she be removed from service! For all you know she might be able to overcome such limitation and that IS medically possible!"

"With respect Natsu," Mordred said prompting Natsu and Tsunade to sharply turn to face her direction. "Correct me if I'm wrong but you aren't her Master and you aren't an item so perhaps … perhaps you should let Fate decide things."

"Let Fate decide," Natsu muttered softly. "Let Fate decide things and take the back seat is what you wish of me Saber?"

"Not take a back seat rather play the supporting role in Yugao's journey, the role of a King requires great sacrifice and an almost infinite patience to overcome the trials of rule."

"Kingdoms have fallen for lesser reasons than inaction Saber so why should I trust in those words?"

"Because Yugao trusts in you."

Natsu looked at the armor clad Mordred, shocked as her words seemed to resonate within him flowing right to his heart where it had begun to cause a most troublesome ache.

"To follow someone you have known for less than a year across their known world and fight by their side without question, the mark of absolute loyalty," Mordred said as she materialized her sword and knelt before him.

"Saber …"

"As I shall fight by your side so too does Yugao in her own way, sacrificing her eye to simply further your will Master is something that should be celebrated not punished. To remove her from that in which she loves without even consulting her would be the ultimate betrayal!"

"But I wouldn't-!"

"But you were Master, by not giving Yugao a choice you would have voiced your opinion on her latest injury and by doing so essentially shamed her for it. True some injuries are debilitating long term and the possibility that she will need to be removed from this ANBU is quite likely but let it be by the hand of her superior not that of whom she has come to trust with her very life!"

" _ **She's right Father,**_ " Aava added softly. " _ **Sure she might not be as physically durable as you or some others but she is no less useless with one eye, perhaps after some sort of rehabilitation she could return to service and grow as good as if not better than she ever was.**_ "

" _So even you agree …_ "

" _ **Imagine how Yugao feels knowing she screwed up and ended up in this situation due to her own foolish actions Father, the pain of knowing she has no one to blame for her current affliction but herself.**_ "

Natsu sighed as he looked over to Mordred who was still kneeling at Natsu's feet and then to Tsunade who seemed quite shocked at the rather passionate speech Mordred had given.

"Rise Saber, you are correct it is not my place to suggest where she moves through life. The idea that had I possessed my full power I could simply grant her a new eye yet such an option is beyond my reach has led me to be far too protective and again it is not my place to do so."

Natsu allowed Mordred to rise who let her sword vanish as he turned to Tsunade withdrawing his previous statement much to her relief.

"The Knight is correct you know Natsu, despite what you might think it is clear to almost anyone that Neko sees you in a higher light than anyone else so to be the one to put her down would likely hurt her greatly."

"I-I need some time to myself, Saber introduce yourself to Tsunade and accompany her to her office and follow Seilah or Yugao for a bit."

"Understood," Mordred said as Natsu opened a portal and vanished. "His feelings for her are obvious."

"I know but he refuses to act on them for reasons known only to him, but enough about that I suppose we should get to know each other a little," Tsunade said as the two made light conversation on the way to the Hokage Tower.

 _ **/Several Hours Later – Sasuke's POV/**_

It always rained at this time of year and it always bugged Sasuke when the first droplets began to fall from the sky.

Sasuke was dressed in all black wearing official Uchiha ceremonial robes as he entered a place he wished he didn't even have to know about, the Uchiha Mausoleum. To visit all those whom his brother had slaughtered always hurt and had driven him to desire more strength however this year something was off.

As he walked he didn't feel the usual anger or pain. Where he would once have sworn vengeance on Itachi now he simply held questions, the type of questions that only the dead could answer for him yet they were bound to their eternal rest.

It was almost time for the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre and everyone knew Sasuke was to be left alone across this rather morbid week with even the Hokage always willing to let things slide after all he was the only survivor of hundreds so how could they judge him?

As Sasuke entered his family's tomb he could hear a faint voice. Drawing a kunai he silently made his way down to the main tomb and paused to listen in.

"Hello Mikoto Sensei I brought that incense you always liked, lilac and lavender combo to set those with allergies wild as you used to say. I know I'm a few days late than promised but I was on a mission …"

Sasuke was surprised, this was one of his Mother's students and if memory served her favourite. The young Chunin that had a blanker face than his brother was still alive!

"My mission didn't go so well Mikoto Sensei I-I failed in the most important aspect of my art that you taught me and it cost me. I was foolish and wanted to impress a boy, yes you would have liked him I'm sure his name is Natsu Dragneel it's a rather odd name but I like it and I know Kushina Sensei would find some crazy joke for it."

Should he be listening to this? This was his Mother's personal student of whom she passed down all her knowledge so was it right to listen to such a personal thing between Master and Student?

"I went for the attack and the man ended up cutting my eye and destroying it entirely, being an ANBU I'm nothing more than a liability for the moment however Lady Tsunade granted me some time off to try and bring myself back up to an acceptable standard but-."

She lost her eye, was it recklessness or simply that she was utterly overpowered by her opponent?

"I'd like to say I'll be alright but … but I know nothing but the ANBU Mikoto Sensei," Yugao sniffed. "Before you took me in I was a broken child who slaved away to the whims of that bastard Danzo and once again I find myself faced with a situation I simply cannot comprehend."

"Danzo! So this woman was one of those ROOT operatives before being rescued and being taken in by his Mother, but why did she never say anything?

"I wish you were here Mikoto Sensei even just that warm smile of yours would have calmed me down at the very least. I know the Uchiha were plotting against the village but … I wish you had been spared at least."

Sasuke pondered the situation he had walked in on as conflicting emotions flared within him. On one hand he thought that she should just harden up however a growing portion of him was actually beginning to feel sorry for her.

"Tsk I'm really getting soft," Sasuke muttered to himself as he left Yugao be for the moment. "I don't know if this'll work but I know my Mother would've done the same thing."

Leaving the tomb Sasuke returned to his home before heading back out into the village with one destination in mind, the Hokage Tower.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and now my first attempt at an OMAKE so hopefully it isn't too bad!**

 **A Battle Of Wills SSS Rank Incident At Kangou Town!**

 _ **/Starring Itachi/**_

"I can't believe the Leader sent us out to do his damn grocery shopping," Kisame sighed as the two entered Kangou Town.

"You know he cannot show his face or have you already forgotten how he is the feared leader of the Hidden Rain Village," Itachi replied brushing a bang from his vision.

"Yeah but that's exactly what I mean he OWNS a damn village surely he can just get them to get him some food I'm one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman this is a D Rank at best!"

"Ah but remember Kisame Kangou is where items of a … illicit nature can be bought, traded or sold so there is little doubt our true mission is far greater than merely shopping for groceries."

"You know that's a good point," Kisame said with a toothy grin as the pair stopped in the middle of the street. "Why did we stop?"

Following Itachi's gaze Kisame saw the sign he was looking at and slapped his forehead with a groan.

"Come on you aren't seriously gonna make me eat that shit again are you?"

"You can wait outside if you want," Itachi replied as he began walking towards the small restaurant with an almost possessed look in his eyes.

"You can wait outside if you want," Kisame repeated in a mocking voice before spitting on the ground and stalking forward to follow his partner glaring at the sign before him.

 _ **Meiji's House Of Pocky!**_

 _ **SALE – 30% Off For Bulk Purchase**_

"If I ever find out who created that crap I swear …"

The two entered the small restaurant which was all but deserted save one dark haired man in the corner who had a mountain of pocky near him. The duo ignored him and sat down at a different booth when a young waitress came over to greet them.

"Hello and welcome to Meiji's," the waitress said cheerfully. "I must apologize to you both but we're all sold out for the moment."

"Sold … out … but how," Itachi asked in disbelief.

"Well you see that man over there bought everything we had and he's just been eating it steadily for the last few hours so-."

Itachi switched places with a chair near the man and sat down opposite him with a blank expression on his face much to the shock of the waitress. The man continued to ignore him until Itachi tried to sneak one of the pocky from the pile into his pocket.

"That is mine."

"Don't you think you have enough there," Itachi replied prompting the man to stop eating and look at him.

"No."

"But the pile is nearly hitting the ceiling surely you could spare some?"

"I spent all my money on this so it is mine."

"Come now surely we can work something out?"

"No, they're mine and I plan on eating them all," the man said which inwardly drove Itachi towards thoughts of torture techniques with the man opposite as the star.

"Don't you think that's rather childish, keeping so much for yourself? You know eating too much pocky in one go can give you a rather bad stomach ache?"

"For the last time leave," the man said as both he and Itachi rose at the same time, eyeing each other up with a critical gaze.

"You leave me no choice …"

"Seems you aren't willing to leave me alone," the man replied as Itachi tossed a kunai and the man fired a shot from a concealed weapon with the two attacks bouncing off each other knocking down the pile of pocky that hit the dirt floor.

"Good thing they come in boxes," the man sighed only to see that the force from the fall had knocked many of them free and scattered them upon the dirty floor.

The man slowly looked back at Itachi who displayed an equal measure of hatred as the two noticed one box that was still sealed on the table. Quicker than anyone could follow both men had closed the distance and were now fighting for the last box of pocky using impressive hand to hand skills.

"Come on Itachi it's just a box of-!"

"SHUT IT," both Itachi and the man roared as a table smacked Kisame over the head knocking him out.

"It seems you don't plan on letting this box go without a fight, very well I shall show you the true power of the Uchiha Clan!"

Itachi activated his Sharingan and swiped the box of pocky from where it had been sitting and was about to open it when the man moved to shoot him with a handgun prompting Itachi to dive out the window and into the street.

"I won't let you get away!"

"The pocky is mine you had more than enough!"

"It is mine," the man replied sharply as he opened fire on Itachi who burst into a murder of crows in an attempt to throw the man off. "I don't think so!"

Shooting the beak of one of the crows the pocky box that had been in its mouth was freed and the man leapt high into the air and caught it. The moment he landed on the street he shot off down the road tearing up the ground from the force.

"The delicious chocolate flavoured pocky is all mine …"

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"What-!"

Itachi stood at the end of the road with his Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo as a large being of fire blocked his path.

"This is your last chance, hand over that box or I shall end you!"

A slight glowing on the man's concealed arm caught Itachi's attention as he lifted a strange cylinder like device that was attached to his hand.

"It has moved …"

"What?"

"Pock- Soil Is My Power!"

A large shuriken like object shot out from the device before it began to transform, breaking down into small cubes until it reformed as a triple barrelled handgun with a heart at the back of it.

"The Magun … has thawed."

"So we will both use our trump cards," Itachi said dramatically as he and the man stared each other down. "Who are you?"

"My name is … Avenger."

"Well then Avenger whoever is left standing gets the pocky, deal?"

"Agreed!"

The large being of flame that had been blocking his path using a large shield summoned a massive sword of flame into its previously free hand as Avenger opened the pouch on his belt.

"The soil charge triad to use on you has been decided!"

Pulling out a strange looking bullet he held it up for Itachi to look at as the Akatsuki nin froze.

" **An Endless River That Flows To Heaven – Chocolate Brown!** "

Flicking the bullet into his weapon he pulled out another.

" **That Which Is The Melder Of All Things – Biscuit Ivory!** "

"No, he holds the secret!"

"And finally, **That Which Foretells An Explosion Of Eternal Bliss – Cream White!** "

Tossing the final bullet into the chamber a massive surge of power had the various shady criminals running for cover as Itachi prepared his massive flame being for an oncoming attack.

" **Satiate! I Summon You – Pockyhontas!** "

Firing the Magun released three large swirls that combined quickly to form a massive pocky stick with thin legs and arms. It had a scrunched up face and a massive chocolate moustache and was stanced up like a professional boxer using two cream gloves as if prepared to box Itachi's fire creature.

"Let us settle this," Avenger roared as the two beings charged toward each other, cream covered fist meeting flame sword setting off a massive explosion.

Several hours and a destroyed town later Itachi and Avenger stood at the centre of the town both bloodied and beaten with their clothes in tatters.

"The pocky … IS MINE," Itachi roared as he slugged Avenger across the face.

"Never," Avenger replied as he kicked Itachi in the face as they both collapsed in the ruined street facing the box of pocky.

With all their strength the pair began to slowly crawl towards it letting out primal cries as they both reached out to deny the box to the other until …

"Oh my who left this here?"

Avenger and Itachi froze as an old lady bent down and picked up the box of pocky and examined it before setting it alight with a low ranked Fire Jutsu.

"Kids these days always littering," the woman sighed with a shake of her head. "Back in my day we didn't have time to litter because we were fighting in the wars!"

Itachi and Avenger lay in the street with blank looks on their faces until the sound of roaring laughter reached their ears.

"THAT HAS TO BE THE FUNNIEST SHIT IV'E EVER SEEN, ITACHI YOU JUST GOT ONE UPPED BY AN OLD LADY," Kisame roared as he fell off the ruined windowsill he had been sitting on clutching his side from all the laughter as Itachi sighed.

 _ **/Two Days Later/**_

"So I send you two off on a simple errand to collect some groceries and instead you not only destroy one of the few towns that supports illegal activities for people like us but you also alert the local authorities to our presence in the area ensuring that the town cannot ever be established for its original purpose again," Pain asked as Kisame surprised a snicker.

"I apologize Leader if I was only strong enough to defeat that man then the pocky could have been spared-."

"This isn't about the damn pocky," Pain snapped. "I can't even … look just go and wait until I send Konan to contact you," Pain sighed as he dismissed the pair. "All that over a box of pocky, and they say I'm the one with an insane desire!"

 **Hopefully it wasn't too bad I thought it was funny but anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	35. Defection

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – If you want Guts then Guts you shall receive! (Ominous forshadowing HO!)**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Defection**

 _ **/Tsunade's POV/**_

Tsunade wasn't the greatest when it came to handling stress; Natsu's mere presence alone was enough to send her nerves into overdrive especially when he was glaring. The confrontation earlier that day was something that made her wish she could do nothing more than have a drop to drink however after her inaction it gave her pause.

Her drinking was her coping mechanism, Shizune had always said that nothing good would ever come from her drinking and it had indeed been so today thanks to those foolish civilians. Sitting in her office now she mused over how to best tackle her habit so that a situation like this could never occur when the door opened slightly.

"Lady Tsunade Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you," Shizune said softly knowing full well her Master had a headache.

' _Great I have to deal with the Uchiha now of all times …'_

"Send him in Shizune," Tsunade sighed as Sasuke walked in with a troubled look. "What can I do for you Chunin Uchiha?"

"I … look I heard about Yugao alright," Sasuke said in a tone that made Tsunade blink at the young teen.

"And how did you hear about her?"

"She was visiting my Mother and said a few things one of which was her status as an ANBU, but the main point I'm here about her eye."

"You want to talk about her eye?"

"I don't know if you knew this but … before she was in ANBU she was one of Danzo's ROOT agents."

"I am aware."

"Well when the Third took her away from Danzo she was put in the care of my Mother and went on to become her favourite student."

"And you wish to see if anything can be done for her I'm assuming?"

"Actually with respect something can be done but only with your help," Sasuke replied making Tsunade lean forward in her chair looking at the young teen with a serious expression.

"Explain."

"You are obviously aware of the Uchiha Massacre and how all the bodies were taken and buried correct?"

"Of course."

"Well before they were buried the Third saved the eyes of several of my clan, the ones that Danzo didn't get his hands on."

"Hold on … are you saying that-!"

"I'm willing to allow her to take one of the eyes to replace the one that she lost, more specifically one of these," Sasuke said as he placed a small box onto Tsunade's desk and pushed it forward.

Leaning forward Tsunade opened the box and nearly dropped it in surprise at the name etched inside the small jar holding the two floating orbs.

 _Mikoto Uchiha_

"You would do this for her … why?"

"I had debated doing this but in the end I decided that it was what my Mother would have done for her had she still been alive," Sasuke replied much to Tsunade's shock. "I still remember how Yugao was when I was little; she was basically a mute and responded to no one besides the Third and my Mother so … so I think that this is fitting."

"So you would allow her to use the eyes of your Mother?"

"If there was anyone who deserved them more then it would be the one who carries on her will and legacy," Sasuke replied simply. "I've come to realize the importance of honouring ones legacy through acts of kindness thanks to Naruto and his Sensei."

"Really?"

"I know that not many hold me in high regard in this village due to my personality and had it not been for the influence of those two I may still have been nothing more than a brooding brat. Yugao was my Mother's student and I consider this nothing more than allowing her to continue with that task even in death."

Tsunade watched as Sasuke simply bowed his head and walked out of the office, she couldn't even find her voice to dismiss him as her gaze turned back to the two floating orbs and vials of blood sitting in the box before her.

"A-ANBU," Tsunade stuttered after several moments as a man with a boar mask appeared. "Fetch Yugao for me at once, I trust you understand why?"

"Understood Lady Hokage," Boar said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves allowing Tsunade to return her focus to the box before her.

' _Sasuke Uchiha … what brought about such a drastic change in personality I wonder?'_

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

Sasuke sighed as he reached his home opening the door only to pause as one of the competitors he remembered from the Chunin Exams appeared though he was clearly quite scarred.

"I remember you, Kabuto Yakushi traitor to the Leaf!"

"It is an honour Sasuke Lord Orochimaru sends his regards," Kabuto replied smoothly. "I did not come here to fight rather to remind you of an offer."

"What offer?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten have you, although it is sealed you should feel it on your neck even now?"

"The Curse Mark …"

"Remember that Lord Orochimaru offered you but a taste of true power," Kabuto said with a grin. "So I ask what is your answer?"

"Why should I go with you and defect from the village, there are plenty of powerful people here who could train me?"

"True but they won't because of your name, Uchiha. The very name carries a negative stigma simply because of your ancestors and the fools fear what you could become. Lord Orochimaru does not care for such things and only wishes to explore the full potential you have locked within you."

"So he would train me?"

"Lord Orochimaru could teach you any jutsu or technique you desire …"

' _I don't care much for Orochimaru but perhaps I could use him to reach Itachi, wait didn't Natsu say Danzo escaped with Orochimaru! If I find Danzo perhaps he could reveal some of the truths that have been kept from me …'_

"Fine I'll come with you," Sasuke said as he lowered his kunai. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready," Kabuto replied as Sasuke went to his room to pack his things with the thought of Danzo occupying his mind.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu sat across from Eliza who simply observed him with a blank look, he had already explained his dilemma and she refused to mince her words to make him feel any better.

"You are far too protective and refuse to let others live their lives instead choosing to shoulder the burden all to yourself, true it is a noble trait however it also allows those around you to grow weaker placing them at an even greater risk!"

The words stung but Natsu knew she was right, he'd been told this before of course but it still did hurt every time he heard it. His nature simply forced him to protect even at the cost of his own life but naturally doing so would lead to further consequences which would in turn hurt him far worse than simply stinging his pride.

"Now why don't you go back and show your support for that poor girl, sure she lost an eye but remember she is strong and didn't even flinch when she did lose it. If anyone has a chance of coming back from such an injury it would be her."

"I'll head back then but could you please ask Felicity if any more shards have been found for either myself or Seilah?"

"Of course I do ask on a near daily basis you know," Eliza replied with a small smile. "So how do you like your new Servant?"

"Saber is quite interesting; I think we'll do quite well together honestly."

"You both are quite similar in terms of personality and she seems to bring out some of the old you something that I believe is quite amusing."

"Heh if you say so," Natsu replied as he stood up and opened a portal only to feel a hand on his coat holding him back.

"Try to cheer up a little everyone makes mistakes Natsu and brooding over them only makes people dislike your company, remember a smile can inspire an army under the right conditions trust me I've seen it a thousand times."

"I'll keep that in mind Eliza and thanks for putting up with my crap."

"Trust me Natsu it is nothing compared to my time handling Elise, imagine me giving her the talk."

Eliza couldn't help but burst into melodic laughter at Natsu's own outburst as he walked back through his portal and returned to Yugao's home. Letting his laughter subside but keeping the smile on his face he began to look around the house until he found Mordred standing in the garden with Schrödinger sitting on her shoulder.

"Oi Natsu your back, get this I found a talking cat!"

"Back again Schrodinger and what secrets have you spilled to bring a grin to Saber's face I wonder?"

" _Well you are in quite a good mood Natsu, I was merely telling young Saber here of my origins and she seems to find it highly amusing._ "

"They use him for training around here how hilarious is that!"

"Quite hilarious Saber," Natsu replied in amusement.

"Hey Master now that your back I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Sure what do you need?"

"I want some clothes but none of the clothes in this world really scream to me ya know so …"

"You want me to take you somewhere where you can get clothes that better fit you hmm?"

"Yeah if it isn't too much trouble."

"Nah its fine we can go now if you want," Natsu replied as he placed his index finger on her forehead. "Right I know exactly where you'll get some clothes you like."

"Just by tapping my forehead and scanning me?"

"I did scan you but I checked your memories as well, trust me you'll like what I pick out for you."

Snapping his fingers the two went through a portal leaving Schrodinger behind as they appeared in a modern shopping district.

"Where are we?"

"It is a version of Earth similar to one you've been to before now come along," Natsu said as Mordred followed him to a certain clothing shop that brought a sparkle to her eyes.

"Yes this place looks like it has what I need!"

"I know it does remember I did check beforehand," Natsu replied as the two walked inside. "Now go pick something out and don't worry about price I can take care of that."

Mordred grinned as she went off to browse the clothes leaving Natsu to his thoughts, a sudden tap on his shoulder made him jump and spin around to come face to face with Zelretch.

"Ah it's you old timer I thought you were an enemy for a moment, too much power behind that tap there."

"Well I have you to thank for that now don't I," Zelretch replied with a grin as the two firmly shook hands. "I felt you appear in this realm again and used the Kaleidoscope to appear before you."

"To appear behind me but yes that would make sense how you took me by surprise."

"Well to be honest I came because I sensed a Servant and who do I find you with but the Knight of Treachery, I take it the war has begun for you now?"

"Well it sort of has I mean only one Servant has been defeated so far."

"Berserker Siegfried I assume or Nightmare depending on how you want to classify him correct?"

"Yeah, I suppose I told you that at some point?"

"Indeed you did and it was over a drink if I remember correctly as well," Zelretch replied as Mordred returned intending to show off her now outfit only to pause as she sensed the power behind Zelretch.

"Oi Natsu who's that?"

"This is Zelretch and you can relax he's a friend," Natsu replied as he took in Mordred's new outfit.

Her hair was no longer done up in a bun and instead fell loosely around her shoulders which Natsu had to admit looked slightly better than her old style. She wore a pair of ripped daisy dukes that were mostly covered by a large white tank top that was complimented by a blue jacket that had a fur collar. To compliment the look she wore a pair of black runners with red laces and a necklace with a pendant of a lion on it around her neck.

"Quite the rebellious look isn't it," Zelretch commented as Natsu simply grinned at Mordred, his good mood still in full effect.

"But the rebellious look suits her doesn't it," Natsu replied bringing a grin to Mordred's face as she placed a hand into her right pocket and posed in a rather laid back manner.

"Well I am the Knight of Rebellion so I'd hope I could pull off the rebellious look else I'd hear Gawain's retched laughter all the way from the Throne followed by Tristan commenting on how sad it was."

"Is this what you want Saber?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Then let's go pay for everything," Natsu said as he moved to the checkout.

"Hello sir could I please have the tags for everything your friend has on currently," the clerk asked as Natsu took them off of Mordred's clothing and began handing them over.

"Here are the tags for everything," Natsu said as the clerk went and scanned everything up.

"Alright sir that comes to $128.37," the clerk said as Saber seemed shocked by the price for clothes that didn't seem so expensive.

Looking at Natsu she was shocked to see his eyes glow for a moment and the clerk simply typed something into the register and handed them the receipt.

"Thank you for your business and please come again sir."

Natsu nodded and the trio left the store with Zelretch clearing his throat.

"I could have covered that you know?"

"No need to burden you with my problems Zelretch I'd rather just do that instead and save us both some money."

"What did you do to that woman," Mordred asked curiously.

"I simply entered her mind and made her believe we had paid in full already, in reality she punched in a code that classed it as a freebie."

"Well thanks for the clothes it's nice to be out of that armor."

"Where did your armor go anyway?"

"I still have it I've just stowed it away until I need it, don't worry I can call it along with my sword at a moment's notice."

"Interesting ability," Natsu replied more to himself as he compared it to Requip Magic. "Well we'd best be heading back, nice to see you again Zelretch."

"Come visit me at the Clock Tower sometime when the other you isn't there and I'll get you started on an alcohol that can even knock out a God!"

"I'm definitely intrigued by that proposition," Natsu replied as the two shook hands again and Natsu opened a portal back to Yugao's home. "Right let's get going Saber."

"Right, nice to meet you Vampire!"

"You could tell?"

"I've fought my fair share of Dead Apostles but an Ancestor on your level would be quite the challenge indeed."

"Heh … see you round Knight of Treachery."

Mordred seemed surprised as a smirk made its way across her face as both she and Natsu walked back through the portal appearing in Yugao's living room. The moment they appeared however an ANBU burst into the room kneeling before Natsu much to his surprise.

"You have been summoned by Lady Hokage at once regarding an urgent mission!"

"Tell her I'll be there immediately," Natsu sighed as the ANBU vanished. "Of course my good mood was going to be ruined eh Mordred?"

"It might not be a bad thing it could be her wanting to challenge you to a drink off?"

"Challenge me to a- you know what I really hope it's that, that I could get behind," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers opening a portal and appearing in front of her door.

Knocking on the door he heard her almost shout enter and realized there would be no drinking contest as her serious gaze met his own.

"And just where have you two- that's a really interesting set of clothes," Tsunade said losing her focus.

"Natsu took me to a place where I could buy them and we only just got back," Mordred replied. "Judging by your rather frustrated appearance you have a serious matter for us?"

"Yes indeed I do," Tsunade sighed. "I was informed several hours ago that Sasuke Uchiha has defected from the village."

"Are you certain," Natsu asked as Tsunade nodded.

"It appears that he's heading towards … Orochimaru."

Natsu grit his teeth but was surprised when he saw Tsunade wasn't as angry considering her own history with the snake.

"Honestly his defection comes as quite a shock considering what he did earlier today for Yugao."

"What did he do?"

"He came to me and handed me the eyes of his Mother and requested that they be given to Yugao to use citing that it was what his Mother would have done for her disciple. He also spoke about how his feelings have changed towards things and he is no longer the brooding brat he once was so his defection comes as quite a shock."

"Wait he did that for her," Natsu asked softly.

"He even provided blood for me to allow her the ability to deactivate and activate the Sharingan at will basically making her the blood adopted daughter of Mikoto Uchiha, such a kind act only to be followed up by this is …"

"It doesn't add up," Natsu concluded for her as he began to think. "Sasuke has changed since I first knew him I'll give him that but to go this far for Yugao is puzzling even if she was the disciple of his Mother."

"There has to be an explanation as to why he would defect after performing such a selfless act?"

"The Curse Mark," Natsu said softly as Tsunade's gaze snapped to his.

"Of course Orochimaru's Curse Mark would have had an effect on his psyche!"

"Have you sent anyone else after him?"

"I sent a group of Genin and Chunin to retrieve him with Shikamaru in Command."

"Saber and I will head out to assist, I want a word with Sasuke but first I need to know about Yugao."

"I've already performed the transplant and she is currently unconscious at the hospital under 24 hour watch due to the blood adoption and to ensure the eyes are not rejected."

"I'll visit her once I'm done with Sasuke," Natsu said simply as he opened a portal with Saber being enveloped in a bright light and donning her armor with her sword in hand.

Walking through the portal the pair appeared in a field just in time to see Sasuke dash past. Using speed that easily outclassed him Natsu vanished and appeared above the Uchiha pinning him to the ground with a hand around his throat.

"Hello Sasuke moving away from the Leaf are we?"

"Tch."

Sasuke was surprised when Natsu got up and allowed him to stand; he cautiously took a few steps back only to bump into something hard. Turning around he paled when he saw the armor clad Mordred standing behind him, sword in hand.

"Before you open your mouth and spout off something stupid I have one thing to say to you Sasuke Uchiha … I won't stop you."

Sasuke was shocked, seeing Natsu he figured he was all but screwed knowing that not even the Hokage could order him around but now here he was saying he'd give him a free pass!

"Why?"

"Why indeed," Natsu replied as he jumped up and sat on a tree branch. "Because I understand why you are running away, you seek greater power and sometimes you are unable to acquire such power when confined to your home."

"Wh-what!"

"When I was a young child, not even older than eleven or so, I too ran away from home to train with a man who I knew could give me the power I desired. Granted he wasn't a piece of scum like Orochimaru but then again our worlds are vastly different in many aspects."

"You ran away from home too, why?"

"That is the difference between you and I that I hope to instil within you before you make it to old snakeface, the difference. Where you seek power to combat Itachi and probably Danzo I sought power to protect those I had come to call family after one of them was killed due to my own weakness."

"So you ran?"

"I ran so far, learned so much but also paid the price in suffering in turn. Along the way I was captured and tortured, fought in a bloody war before my fifteenth birthday and watched my Master get several limbs torn off of him due to my carelessness."

"…"

"Do not believe that there is an easy way to power Sasuke, Orochimaru likely knows much but I know he desires your eyes after he could not take your brother's own. And since I want snakeface dead and you just so happen to be heading towards him I have a little deal for you."

Sasuke suddenly felt himself unable to move as Natsu moved behind him and waved his hand. To his shock the Curse Mark lifted off of his skin as Natsu began murmuring something and placing tiny dots of red and blue within it before putting it back.

"Wh-what did you do!"

"I will not allow snakeface to get away with what he did," Natsu said simply. "However I also won't allow him to end your life as well so I altered the Curse Mark on a level that the bastard won't be able to tell the difference."

"What exactly did you alter about the seal?"

"That is for you to discover but I will inform you that the seal was supposed to instil loyalty in whoever bears it to Orochimaru, play with their emotions and damage the chakra network of whoever used its power."

"So you fixed those things?"

"Among other things yes, consider this my thanks for what you did for Yugao," Natsu said as Sasuke avoided his gaze. "You don't have to be so withdrawn about it you know after all what you did was a really nice thing that will no doubt help her to become someone worthy of carrying on your Mother's legacy."

"I know that …"

"Now that I've fixed that seal and embarrassed you enough I'll let you go however one more thing before you go, Tsunade dispatched a retrieval team to bring you back and they are getting quite close. I might let you go but they most definitely won't so keep that in mind."

Sasuke nodded as he looked between Natsu and Mordred before jumping away dashing off in the opposite direction to the retrieval team.

"Was it really wise to let him go?"

"I made a promise to his brother and … well I wasn't lying when I said I did something similarly foolish, after all it isn't my place to interfere in his decision is it. Sometimes the King must make tough decisions even if that decision isn't the popular one."

"Hopefully he doesn't get himself killed after all this then, kid has talent."

"Indeed he does and its talent that would be better served if it were fully available to Lord Orochimaru."

Natsu and Mordred turned to see Kabuto standing by a tree with a cocky grin on his face; Natsu went to attack only for Kabuto to raise a hand.

"Ah ah I'm just a clone, no way would I risk coming here in person."

"What do you want then?"

"When I realized Sasuke had fallen behind I came back to check up on him only to find you two, obviously you seek to bring Sasuke back and I cannot allow that so …"

Both Natsu and Mordred were shocked as a massive blast ripped up everything ahead of them forcing them to jump to either side to avoid the attack.

"We learned much from our previous encounters with you Natsu Dragneel, enough to know that facing you ourselves wouldn't be in our favour and so we found those who could stand against you to do it for us!"

From the smoke a man with a massive sword emerged, Natsu's first reaction to the sword was fear as he unconsciously took a step back.

"Are you familiar with this kind of being? He calls himself a Servant; Saber is his name in case you were wondering."

"Saber," Mordred gasped as Natsu locked eyes with the Servant before them, power simply rolled off of his form with a strange armor that felt way too unnatural to be real.

"Have fun now," Kabuto teased as his clone poofed from existence leaving the three alone.

"So you are Saber then?"

"That I am, you too are a Saber are you not," the Servant asked as Mordred nodded slowly. "A battle against a Master and Servant then … I must apologize but I have been ordered to kill the both of you through the use of a Command Seal and so I am your enemy."

"What is your true name?"

"My true name … they call me the Black Swordsman but my true name is Guts," the man identified as Guts said as Mordred allowed her helmet to be removed for a moment.

"My true name is Mordred Pendragon, son of King Arthur and heir to the Throne of Britannia!"

"Interesting, so you must be wielding the fabled sword Clarent, I wonder how my blade Dragon Slayer shall match up against one of the famed blades of the Round Table."

"We shall soon see won't we," Mordred replied as she donned her helmet once more with Guts readying his sword before turning to Natsu.

"I was informed that you are also quite dangerous, please hold nothing back King of Balance Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu nodded as he activated his Hybrid's Aura and watched Saber and Guts vanish and clash in the area between the two slicing every tree around them and forcing Natsu to jump to avoid the attack.

"Master let me fight this man first I wish to show you what I can truly do!"

"Are you sure Mordred?"

"Of course!"

"Very well then but if he attacks me I'll be retaliating in kind."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Master," Mordred replied as the two pushed against each other with a loud screeching noise and sparks being generated from the two powerful blades as their wielders tried to overpower the other.

Mordred was the first to break off contact as she leapt back to avoid a rather swift downward strike from Guts which shook the ground beneath them from the force setting off a large explosion.

Repositioning her blade Mordred charged forward and blocked a strike to her left side and dodged a punch before elbowing Guts in the chin and landing a solid head butt knocking him backward slightly as he swung his blade in front of him defensively blocking a piercing strike from her own blade.

"Not bad at all."

Pushing against the piercing strike Guts staggered Mordred who was forced to roll out of the way and Guts attempted a horizontal slash in front of him. Bringing his boot down in an attempt to crush her skull missing by inches as he cracked the ground beneath them allowing Mordred a chance to jump away and assume a new stance.

"You are quite strong even by Servant standards."

"You can thank one of my Noble Phantasms for that," Guts replied holding his sword out to his right as he crouched down in preparation to attack. "The Berserker Armor grants me the attributes of a Berserker Servant but leaves out the Madness Enhancement that often plagues them."

"What!"

"And when combined with another of my Noble Phantasms, my sword Dragon Slayer it creates a blade without rival that can cut through any obstacle!"

' _So that's why Natsu took a step back when he first noticed him, that blade could potentially kill him with one wrong move. Still I'm not going to back down without a fight I do have Clarent after all.'_

The two stared at each other for some time waiting for the other to make a move, within a moment Guts had cleared the distance between the two and swung his blade horizontally though this time the attack sent a powerful shockwave that sliced every tree around them down in all directions as far as the eye could see.

Mordred had jumped into the air and was now above Guts who had already moved his blade to fend off the piercing attack from Clarent. To his surprise however Mordred's blade began to release a red aura as Guts felt an increase in pressure push down on his blade forcing him to roll out of the way throwing Mordred off as she skidded backward bringing her sword back to her side.

"Interesting," Guts said softly. "This fight might be a lot more difficult than I previously thought."

Natsu was surprised at the power coming from Guts, why hadn't he even begun to unleash any of it was beyond him. The man held two powerful pieces of equipment that had taken form as Noble Phantasms but surely there had to be some drawback for that armor to grant him such a powerful buff?

A sudden spike caught the attention of all three of them as Guts sighed.

"It seems that Uchiha kid wasn't able to get away from the kid with the Demon sealed within him. Still what happens to them isn't my concern only that you two are delayed from capturing Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is there really no way to circumvent the order given to you via Command Seal," Mordred asked as Guts shook his head.

"I was foolish and immediately attacked the snake man upon my summoning and he used a seal to prevent my slaying of him, that thing is one of the lowest forms of scum and my blade would have gladly drunk his blood."

"Well at least you aren't willingly following him," Natsu replied as Guts nodded. "Had you been a willing follower then you would have been someone we would kill without question."

"You are implying that I could be killed at any time; care to bet on such a thing?"

"Not really I'd be foolish to not notice the ridiculous amount of power coming from your sword and armor."

"Heh … I don't often find a reason to laugh in combat but fighting the two of you almost reminds me of back then, before it all went to shit"

"Mordred look sharp!"

In a fraction of a second Mordred was on one knee blocking a powerful downward strike from Guts who had a grin on his face, the ground around them shattering to form a large crater as Guts began to channel more power into his blade.

"Show me the fabled power of the Knights of the Round Knight of Treachery; show me what the Arthurian Knights are truly capable of!"

' _I'd almost mistake this for Madness Enhancement and yet … yet it seems he's just naturally psychotic!'_

Guts kicked Mordred in the chest sending her skidding backward as she quickly regained her footing and surged forward to meet Guts head on as the two locked blades once again, Clarent glowing dark red and Dragon Slayer glowing a faint black colour as the two broke off and began fiercely exchanging blows.

' _Show me what you can do Mordred, this Guts still has plenty of power left and I think you know that too so don't let up for even a moment or it'll be the Throne for you once more,'_ Natsu thought as he watched the pair appear, exchange blows and vanish in the blink of an eye.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

" _ **Naruto slow down you've left your comrades in the dust,**_ " Kurama warned only for Naruto to press on. " _ **There are powerful signatures all over the place including one that seems to be impeding Natsu and that new Servant of his so if you get caught by one of them I may be unable to help you!**_ "

" _I've got to ask him why Kurama, why would he leave the village for that filthy snake!_ "

" _ **I don't hold those answers Naruto but you need to calm down or else you'll attract unwanted attention!**_ "

Naruto arrived at a large valley that held the statues of the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha which were facing opposite each other appearing to be in the process of using a hand sign. Atop the head of Madara stood Sasuke who was looking right at him with an almost impassionate gaze.

"You've been following me for awhile Naruto, why?"

"Why! The hell do you mean why," Naruto shouted back with a hint of anger in his voice. "You plan on leaving the village to join up with Orochimaru of course I'm gonna come after you!"

"Well you've wasted your time Naruto because I have no plans to return to the Leaf until I've discovered the truth about my clan, even if I must descend to the darkest pits of our world I will do so if it were to grant me even a single clue!"

"Sasuke you don't need to leave the village to find answers, Natsu Sensei and Grandma Tsunade could help you find the answers you're looking for!"

"Natsu Dragneel probably could and he actually gave me the beginnings of a lead, Danzo Shimura."

"The former Leaf Elder, he was involved?"

"Every file Natsu gave me indicated as much, it also indicated that my brother may not have killed them by his own free will which means there is much I still don't know."

"But why do you have to leave the Leaf to find the answers I'm sure that if you asked Gran-!"

"The Hokage does not play favourites Naruto," Sasuke replied cutting Naruto off. "You are a special case because of Natsu but I'm simply an Uchiha, descendent of Madara the man who slew the precious First Hokage!"

"You aren't Madara you're just Sasuke!"

"I know that but the villagers don't, they see me only for my eyes and the power they hold. You should understand how things work more than most Naruto, my chances of finding all the answers are slim if I remain in the village."

"Even so there are still people who do care about you, the rest of our class, Natsu Sensei and even Grandma Tsunade! You don't need the acceptance of everyone only those who truly matter!"

"It isn't about the acceptance you idiot! Imagine being denied knowledge that should be rightfully yours, why was my Clan wiped out Naruto, why was the knowledge withheld from me when I deserve to know more than anyone else!"

"I-I don't know …"

"Of course you don't," Sasuke replied in a softer tone. "I will find Danzo through Orochimaru, I will extract the information from him by force if necessary and then I will find Itachi. Once I find him I'll be able to discover the whole truth."

"I can't let you go Sasuke," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and held in out in front of him with his right hand pointing it at Sasuke. "If you truly plan to try and reach Orochimaru then … then as a Chunin of the Leaf it is my responsibility to stop you by force!"

"I always wanted to fight you for real Naruto," Sasuke replied drawing his own kunai and holding it in a similar stance to Naruto's own. "But under these circumstances I don't …"

Sasuke abruptly cut himself off as he suddenly tossed the kunai at Naruto and jumped off the head of Madara with Naruto countering with his own and following suit. The two jumped off the bottom half of the statues and landed on the water, rushing towards each other as they drew new kunai and clashed at the centre.

" _ **You can see the determination in his eyes,**_ " Kurama noted as Naruto ducked under a strike from Sasuke's kunai and knocked it out of his hand by tossing his own as the two engaged each other in Taijutsu. " _ **There is no madness or anger there only sadness and determination.**_ "

Naruto dodged several strikes from Sasuke and returned a few of his own before the two found themselves fighting on the edge of the waterfall. Sasuke jumped off the edge with Naruto following suit as the two found themselves sticking to the falling waterfall exchanging several more blows with Sasuke landing the first hit to Naruto's side.

"You've gotten quite strong Naruto but I wonder how you'll handle this," Sasuke said as he let the waterfall separate the pair as he flashed through a series of hand seals. " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** "

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Summoning over twenty clones several of them simply tossed themselves at the attack whilst the rest pulled the real Naruto out of the path and tossed him at Sasuke, tackling him as they hit the water's surface using their chakra to remain above water.

Naruto landed two blows on Sasuke before he drew a kunai and threw it at Naruto only for him to dodge it; Sasuke then used the Substitution Jutsu to switch placed with the kunai as it impacted Naruto's shoulder.

" _ **That was in impressive move,**_ " Kurama noted as Naruto turned toward Sasuke who had already drawn another kunai and was waiting in a defensive stance.

Pulling the kunai from his shoulder Naruto held it out in front of him and the two rushed forward crossing blades and head butting each other, the battle at the Valley of the End had begun.

 **So for those who are interested the outfit I gave Mordred is actually one from Fate/Empire Of Dirt. I recently heard it was a thing and found an OST on Youtube and decided that it was a pretty cool getup for her.**

 **The only thing missing is the hat she was wearing and the eyepatch since she has apparently lost an eye somewhere but I still liked the design enough to put it in so all credit to that goes to those who made Fate/Empire Of Dirt.**

 **Anyway with all that done hopefully you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	36. Guts The Black Swordsman

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **ChaosofTime – Just a bit of a reason behind why he said yes. Had he not known Danzo ran off with Orochimaru he likely wouldn't have said yes, his goal although sounding the same is slightly different due to the way things have panned out for him since Natsu arrived. Armed with knowledge he didn't have before he isn't going to Orochimaru for power alone but for Danzo's location.**

 **As for the Servants basically they are being summoned en masse by the Grail to try and destabilize the world. In Fate/Grand Order these are commonly referred to as singularities however this one is unique since the war itself is unique and countless Servants are emerging as a result.**

 **Anyone can end up with a Servant since they can either choose to be bonded to someone, be tricked into it or be forcibly bonded.**

 **JballinR12 – Horatio Nelson would be a shoe in for Rider or Archer Class and based on History I could quite easily make him a Servant. Winston Churchill I get Caster vibes from, his ability to rally people being a result of subtle magecraft being a potential point to explore so both are really solid ideas!**

 **Shadow465 – Literally didn't plan on adding Guts however I was planning on a Servant battle coming up to give Mordred some shine so it worked out quite well. Hopefully I've done Guts justice in this chapter I've tried to be as faithful as I can to the canon version though obviously I had to change a few things here and there.**

 **As for Ainz I've been watching Overlord's latest season and after the last few episodes he'd easily be Arch Demon Class if not an Archon simply because of how broken he is and I'll definitely consider it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Guts The Black Swordsman  
**

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

Mordred was panting slightly as she jumped back from another strike courtesy of Guts and his Dragon Slayer blade.

' _When he said his armor granted him the stats of a Berserker he wasn't kidding … he reminds me of Sir Gawain during the day.'_

"I can't remember the last time someone was able to stand against my blade without being cleaved in two," Guts said as he rested the flat of the blade over his shoulder. "Even still I want more, show me more of what you can do!"

' _Is he sure that he doesn't get the Madness Enhancement from that armor he's certainly acting like a Berserker?'_

Gripping the handle of Clarent Mordred braced herself as Guts charged forward and began blocking the overwhelming barrage from the monstrous man. Every blow felt like she was being hit by Rhongomyniad, a memory she would rather not have resurface and yet here she was being relentlessly assaulted by blows that shook her to the very bone.

"You who can withstand the combination of the Berserker Armor and Dragon Slayer show me more!"

' _It's like he fights like a primal beast the longer the fight drags on, does he not realize how much power he's casually tossing about!'_

Mordred grit her teeth as she blocked another strike and, using all her strength, pushed his sword upward whilst bringing Clarent in for a killing blow as her blade pierced his armor running him through the stomach.

"Got ya!"

To Mordred's shock it was as if Guts hadn't even registered the blow as he brought his sword downward with the same almost maddened expression on his face.

"The hell-!"

Lurching forward she was given little choice but to allow herself to be hit by the cross guard of Guts' sword using the force behind it to pull Clarent free and gain some distance. This however led her to be sent flying as she was sent crashing through piles of destroyed trees and earth that had been uplifted due to their fighting.

Thrusting Clarent into the ground as she rolled Mordred managed to slow her momentum finally coming to a stop as she shakily rose to her feet.

"Such power … Berserker or no that is a dangerous combination, for a Saber that is just not right!"

"Is that all you can do Knight of Rebellion!"

"Tch-!"

"Show me the fabled Arthurian sword Clarent, show me its power!"

"Damn bastard," Mordred growled as she readied her blade. "I'll show him I'm more than just another member of the Round!"

With renewed strength Mordred charged forward with a loud cry and met Guts half way immediately going on the offensive as she hacked and slashed away throwing everything she had into landing another blow.

Her eyes however kept moving towards the wound he had inflicted earlier, why had he not even registered it and continued fighting on as if nothing had happened? There was something more to this man than she knew of that Mordred was certain.

Making several key strikes Mordred managed to drop Guts' guard and stabbed him through his sword arm and just like the first time he didn't even flinch simply continuing to fight as if the blow meant nothing.

"You definitely are good but not good enough little Knight!"

"What-!"

Mordred was shocked as one of Guts' arms fired a blast that sent her flying back as she smashed into the side of a mountainside almost dropping Clarent.

"What the hell … was that," Mordred coughed as she looked at her breastplate which was glowing bright red indicating a massive amount of heat had just made impact with it.

Mordred heard another loud bang and saw Guts fly towards her at high speed, barely managing to rip herself free from the side of the mountain she was shocked when Guts sliced right through it using the force behind his movement to easily rip through the rock and causing a massive landslide.

"What the hell is this guy!"

"I think I've got an idea about this guy Mordred," Natsu said appearing next to her.

"Thank God because this ridiculous level of strength is just beyond confusing!"

"He said that the Berserk Armor granted him all the attributes of a Berserker minus the Madness Enhancement correct, well what if the armor slowly leaks it in over time?"

"It would explain why he's getting crazier and crazier."

"I saw how you ran him through and stabbed him in his dominant arm and yet not once did he even acknowledge it. I can say with certainty that the armor blocks out the pain he receives to allow him to fight beyond his normal limits."

"You're telling me each blow reminded me of Father …"

"Are you sure you don't want my help?"

"Nah I'm just getting warmed up," Mordred replied with a bit of cheer returning to her voice. "Besides I haven't even used 'that' yet either."

"Ah," Natsu replied with a small smile. "Alright then but do try not to get injured too badly, based on the two clashing signatures nearby we'll need to head over to make sure Naruto is okay after this."

"I'll beat this guy down for sure Natsu just watch, my blade won't stop swinging until this guy is six feet under!"

"I'd like to see you try little Knight," Guts said as he emerged from the massive dust cloud with his tattered cloak blowing to the left as he held his massive blade out to the right. "The longer this fight drags on the less I'm inclined to believe you are as strong as you say."

"Not my problem you've got no eye for real talent!"

"TALENT, HAH," Guts roared as the ground cracked beneath his feat. "I'll show you real talent!"

Sliding his left foot backward to steady himself Guts raised his blade above his head as he gripped the handle with both hands, the strange black aura surrounding him once more.

"Here is real talent forged through years of suffering, **Hundred Years Tudori Cleaver!** "

Bringing his blade down a massive aerial slash attack that stretched as high as the mountain he had previously cut. The attack was also at least four metres in width as it ripped through the earth at high speed setting off an earthquake as Natsu quickly warped both himself and Mordred away using a portal beneath their feet.

Appearing atop of what remained of the cut mountain the two were shocked to see just how far the attack went. The attack had sliced a clean fissure into the earth that went as far as the pair could see as Guts turned his attention toward the pair.

"Running won't save you," Guts growled as he raised his sword again spurring the pair into action.

"Guess you'll be taking my help after all eh Mordred?"

"Shut up idiot," Mordred barked back as Natsu summoned his own blade much to the interest of Mordred though she was quickly forced to restore her focus to the battle at hand.

"Before Guts had a chance to bring his blade down it was intercepted by Natsu's own as he used his own monstrous strength to keep it at bay.

' _Shit Mordred wasn't kidding these blows are packing serious weight!'_

"That's an interesting sword you have King of Balance, I wonder how it will stack up against mine?"

The ground began to crumble beneath the pair forcing them to break off their clash, as Guts jumped backward he was forced to block a strike from Mordred who came at him from the right hand side.

Natsu immediately moved to his left and was shocked to see Guts simply take the blow through his arm and grab the blade with his bare hand holding it in place.

"Mordred try and cut off his other arm!"

"Easier said than done," Mordred growled as she pushed against Guts' sword with all her strength.

"You'll need a lot more than that," Guts said as his face seemed to show nothing but clear cut insanity as he arched his neck forward and grabbed a strange cord on his arm with his mouth. " **Hundred Years Rick Backblast!** "

Natsu was shocked as the arm that was holding his sword in place fired a massive round that pierced right through his chest blowing a massive hole through it much to the shock of Mordred as she saw Natsu drop to his knees.

"NATSU!"

' _This pain is … what was in that!'_

" _ **Father that blast had some kind of anti Demonic properties within it and it has slowed your regenerative process you need to get away!**_ "

" _I can't leave Mordred to fight this beast by herself; we should've just rushed him before we let it reach this stage …_ "

" _ **There is one option left to turn the tide of battle.**_ "

" _And what is that?_ "

" _ **Use my power to counter his.**_ "

" _OF COURSE, the Anti would destroy whatever he put into his rounds and allow me to regenerate Aava you're a genius!_ "

" _ **I do try when you are faced with life or death situations,**_ " Aava replied as Natsu began to channel Aava's power to the affected cells.

Meanwhile Mordred simply looked at Natsu who was kneeling limply before Guts and felt something stir within her. Though he hadn't been her Master for long Natsu was probably the kindest letting her use his name, buying her clothes and treating her like a friend rather than a Servant.

She knew he probably wouldn't die from a wound like that but even so he was essentially missing his chest and seeing something like that made something click within her as Clarent began to glow red.

"You bastard … I'll cut you down!"

Guts was forced to dodge Mordred by rolling out of the way unconsciously letting go of Natsu's blade as it was ripped free from his arm. Mordred roared as she rushed Guts who met her blade with his own.

"Where did this strength come from!"

"You think you can just harm my Master and get away with it!"

Guts was shocked as Mordred began to smash against his guard like a hammer sending sparks flying and pushing him into the ground slightly due to the force. Eventually Guts was forced onto one knee but Mordred continued to hammer away, her rage clearly evident as she simply smashed away without any grace resembling that of a Knight.

"Now this is a fight … FINALLY!"

Guts raised his free hand and punched Mordred right in the helmet knocking her back as she skidded along the ground. The punch had left a rather large dent in the helmet forcing her to remove it revealing her face which was bloodied and her eyes bloodshot red.

' _What a powerful punch if I get hit by another one in the head it'd knock me out clean!'_

Guts rose from the small crater with a grin as blood began to drip from his mouth as he held his blade out to the side before charging forward. Swinging upward Mordred leant back and dodged the attack and brought Clarent upward in an attempt to slice his arm off.

Guts twirled his blade in his hand hitting her in the head with the flat of the blade and forcing her to fend it off using her blade allowing Guts to attempt to punch her again. Mordred jumped back to avoid the blow only to block another strike and feel her previous anger begin to resurface as she skidded to a stop next to Natsu who was still limp in an almost trance like state.

Rushing forward Mordred watched as Guts brought his blade downward, jumping to the right at the last moment she went to stab him in the head only to slice his ear off and be sent flying backward thanks to a blow to the stomach area.

"Darn," Mordred growled as she felt the armor pushing up against her stomach with it having been dented from the blow. "Thank God it fixes itself over time …"

Mordred suddenly found herself narrowly dodging Guts' blade, the look on his face clearly showed he had snapped no doubt thanks to the blow she landed on him. As she dodged the attack Mordred tried to slash Guts across the chest but found he had caught Clarent by the blade with his free hand allowing it to cut into his flesh in exchange for holding her in place.

' _Shit!'_

"Die."

Mordred could see the sword coming in slow motion as it veered towards her head from her right, letting go of her blade would ensure defeat but refusing to let go would result in her death. The situation had shifted quite dramatically.

As the blade inched closer a hand appeared in front of it and caught it firmly holding it in place, her eyes traced the hand back to Natsu who had moved to her side and was now using a strange power to hold it back.

"Impossible, not only was your chest blown out but I used an anti Demon salvo!"

"If it had been anyone else or even me a month ago it would've worked," Natsu replied as he slowly turned to face Guts whose shock increased as he took in Natsu's appearance. "But with this power the regular laws no longer apply."

Mordred was also shocked as she looked at Natsu's face; his eyes had gone a cyan blue colour with matching markings appearing across his face along with patches of black scales. A strange cyan blue aura mixed with a sickly green colour was emanating from his body and his hair had a slight tinge of the same cyan blue in it and appeared slightly wilder than usual.

"The power of the Apocalypse Dragon, the power that once struck fear into the very Gods themselves now bares its fangs toward you; I wonder how you will respond?"

" _ **Be careful Father we haven't really had much of a chance to practice with this yet,**_ " Aava warned prompting Natsu to mentally nod.

" _I understand Aava but it appears I'm stuck using it since I am still repairing the cells in my chest from Guts' blast._ "

" _ **As soon as it is done you should switch back to your regular magic we don't know what prolonged use without training could do to you.**_ "

" _Agreed,_ " Natsu replied as Guts ripped his blade free from Natsu's grip and released Mordred's taking a few steps back before assuming a new stance.

"Are you … alright?"

"I'm fine Mordred but you don't look too well," Natsu replied motioning to her head.

"His blows have gotten even stronger pretty soon he could probably punch through all but solid diamond."

"Then we should end this soon, I am using a power I am yet to fully understand so I can't remain like this for long so we should make good use of it."

"If that is the case then go for that damn Berserker Armor of his, crack that and it could give us the win," Mordred said as she turned her attention back to Guts who was breathing rather heavily as he raised his blade above his head once again.

" **Hundred Years Tudori Cleaver!** "

"Not again," Mordred shouted only to see Natsu rush toward the attack as a strange blue energy extended off of his arms in the form of blades.

" **Apocalypse Dragon King's Calamity Scythe!** "

Coming to a stop in front of the massive attack by making a slicing motion with the two blades on his arms a large X shaped attack met Guts' own attack causing it to veer off in two separate directions, halving its size and power by slicing it in half.

"You stopped my Tudori …"

"That I did," Natsu mused as he looked at the scythes on his arm fade away. "But whatever was in it was strong enough that it wasn't destroyed on impact with Anti, or perhaps I simply have yet to fully understand how to implement it?"

"I can't believe you managed to stop that attack that was so awesome!"

"Well thanks Mordred I do try," Natsu replied with a grin before dodging Guts who had charged him in an attempt to cleave him in two.

Mordred quickly joined the fray as she blocked Guts' strikes whilst Natsu began landing blows on Guts who still didn't seem hurt in the slightest as he continued to attack without pause.

Swinging his blade around horizontally Mordred blocked the strike and slid back slightly as Natsu landed a blow to his head sending him flying only for Guts to impale his blade into the earth to halt his momentum.

Looking up Natsu saw that there was blood coming from his eyes, nose and remaining ear however yet again it was clear he either didn't notice or didn't care enough to address it in any way as he simply charged the pair again bringing his blade down on Mordred who parried with Clarent.

With his other hand he went to punch her but Natsu met his fist with his own blowing the two back due to the force and allowing Mordred to press the attack.

"This time for sure," Mordred cried as she jumped above Guts and ran Guts through the chest just as the pair hit the ground.

"I won't stop …"

"Wha-!"

"Gra **AAAGGHHH!** "

Guts began to lift himself up through the sword and went to head butt Mordred who was forced to rip her sword free and jump backward as the now enraged Guts began screaming like a madman as he rushed her, dragging his blade along the ground as he ran.

Swinging his sword wildly Mordred focused primarily on dodging rather than blocking as each strike cracked the earth beneath them, Guts continued to scream with a mixture of spit and blood flying from his mouth depicting him as more beast than man.

Bringing his blade around to perform a vertical slash Natsu appeared above landing on his wrist which forced him to release the blade rendering him unarmed.

"Good job Natsu!"

" **ARGHHHH!** "

Natsu was caught off guard as he received a powerful blow to the ribs and smashed into the ground with a follow up blow smashing his head into the earth as he felt Guts leap on top of him.

"Oh no you don't," Mordred growled as she swung Clarent with all her might slicing one of Guts' arms clean off revealing it to be mechanical in nature. "A mechanical arm!"

The loss of an arm didn't seem to affect Guts in the slightest however as he used the bleeding stump to land blow after blow to Natsu as the two rolled around punching each other relentlessly.

"Mordred cut his head off he's lost it," Natsu ground out in between punches and Mordred tried to do exactly that only to have Natsu thrown at her by the enraged Guts.

Natsu didn't even have time to get to his feet as Guts kicked him off Mordred sending him flying backward granting him but a moment to recover as he launched himself forward reforming the scythes on his arms in an attempt to end Guts immediately.

When Natsu was inches away from reaching Guts the scythes vanished and his form returned to normal prompting him to duck under a blow as he ignited his fists with black flame.

" **Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Demolition Fist!** "

Striking Guts in the chest and pushing as much Crash Magic as he could into the blow as Mordred's blade burst through the front of his chest just as his armor began to show hundreds of cracks and exploded in a shower of metal.

" **MY … AR** mor …"

Guts dropped to his knees as Mordred ripped Clarent out of him as Natsu pushed him onto his back watching as the man returned to his senses.

"What … what happened to me ... why …?"

"It was your armor," Natsu replied simply as he wiped some blood from his face. "You weren't aware of the side effects most likely because you never remembered what happened when a fight in that armor dragged on for too long."

"What …"

"The longer the fight went on the more and more you descended into madness, not only that you were taking crippling blows and shrugging them off like a real Berserker," Mordred added as Guts looked up to the sky and watched the dark clouds with a grim look in his eye.

"It seems that no matter how many chances I'm given, Fate always finds a way to break my sanity again and again …"

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself it isn't like you knew the armor would do that," Natsu sighed as he sat down next to Guts who began to cough violently as he spat out several globs of blood.

"Either way it no longer matters," Guts sighed. "What's done is done and the two of you have bested me. Tell me though where is my sword?"

"It's over there," Mordred replied pointing to Dragon Slayer that was implaed into the earth several metres away.

"Could I have my blade please … if I am to return to the Throne I would like to die with a blade in my hand?"

Mordred nodded silently as she went and pulled Dragon Slayer from the ground shocked at how heavy it was as she handed it to Guts who sighed as he gripped the handle tightly and began to get up.

"Knight of Treachery … King of Balance, allow me to impart one lesson to you both before we settle things …"

Natsu and Mordred watched as Guts staggered several metres and turned around to face them as he rose to his full height.

"I know both of your stories so I believe these words will find meaning to you both, the words of a man who has found and lost his purpose countless times throughout his life."

"Let us hear them, Black Swordsman," Mordred replied as Guts wiped some of the blood from his eye.

"I was born with the scent of death having been born from the corpse of my Mother who had been lynched I have gone through life enduring nothing but pain and hardship with little respite. If I were to wish upon the Holy Grail there is but one thing I would wish for."

"And what is that?"

"To end the cycle."

Natsu and Mordred were shocked at this revelation unsure of how to respond when Guts shook his head and continued speaking.

"War leads to many things including revealing mankind for what it truly is, a primal and blood lusted species that desires nothing more than to perform the most basic instincts of fighting, killing and breeding."

"But what's that got to do with-!"

"But the Holy Grail War is much worse!"

"What!"

"We who have been etched into the annals of history, suffered and slaved through life bearing insurmountable weight upon our backs are not even granted reprieve, unable to truly die," Guts said with grit teeth. "We are forced to fight at the beck and call of others in a sick game to gain a wish; it is a system that interferes with the very fabric of normality that spits in the face of everything I ever stood for!"

"I'm guessing you mean the wish part right," Natsu asked as Guts nodded.

"I suffered through the horrors of man, beast and Demon but how do I know that those events were meant to even occur, what if those events were the result of someone changing their own past using a wish upon the Grail?"

"That's actually a fair point," Natsu conceded as Mordred pondered Guts' words.

"Even if you force back what was lost, it still won't be the way it was," Guts said with a tinge of sadness to his voice. "Our past, our experiences and our stories do not simply define us but the world around us as a whole. The Holy Grail system spits in the face of these truths and must be destroyed, that will be my desire so long as I am a Servant!"

"So that is what drives you as a Servant," Mordred murmured as she clenched her blade with both hands. "Then show me the resolve of your words Guts, Swordsman of Black!"

"This will be my final attack, I may be missing an arm but I've been in worse spots," Guts replied as he suddenly let loose a powerful black aura. "Try and stop my Noble Phantasm Knight of Rebellion that is if you can!"

"This attack is going to be far stronger than his Tudori Cleaver I can already feel it," Natsu said to Mordred softly. "Are you sure you can match this?"

"I will simply match it with my own Noble Phantasm, to deny someone who has resolved themselves the way he has would be nothing short of disgraceful. How could I face Father if I could not even keep my honour as a Knight!"

Natsu simply nodded and stepped away from Mordred as she became surrounded in a bright red aura that travelled to her blade.

"Prepare yourself Black Swordsman for this is the wicked blade that shall destroy my Father, try to match its might if you can!"

"I'll blow it away along with your desires Knight of Rebellion," Guts cried as he raised his blade high above his head as power began to condense within it.

Mordred also raised her blade however it had begun to change from the previously beautiful silver sword into one that looked almost Demonic in nature with a blood like radiance appearing around its form as red lightning began to crackle around her.

" **Dragon Slayer: Oath To Tear Through Unending Suffering!** "

" **Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father!** "

Both Guts and Mordred fired massive blasts from their blades that immediately blinded Natsu as the two attacks clashed. All earth in between the two had been completely torn up leaving nothing behind as the two attacks struggled for dominance.

Mordred could feel herself being pushed back by Guts' attack as she grit her teeth, the pain of using her Noble Phantasm quickly spreading throughout her body and causing her to cough up blood.

"I …refuse to lose to anyone … not until I defeat Father," Mordred said through grit teeth as she dug her heels in and used all her strength to push back against Guts who was also coughing up blood but was able to channel more power into his attack which slowly began to chip away at Mordred's attack pushing it back slightly.

"No …"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Mordred turned to see Natsu with a small smile on his face as she felt more power begin to enter her system.

"I'm your Master so it'd be pretty bad if I didn't back you up now, let's do this together Mordred."

"Natsu," Mordred said almost breathlessly as she felt the pain recede to a dull ache. "Yeah let's win this thing!"

"Now show me what you're made of Mordred!"

"I plan on it," Mordred cried as she let out a shout of defiance as her crimson attack began pushing back Guts' own much to his surprise.

After several minutes of back and forth Mordred's attack finally broke through and Guts found himself facing down a massive blast … and smiled.

"Even with another chance … it seems I won't be returning to you just yet … Casca."

Closing his eyes as Mordred's attack hit its mark Guts was engulfed in a massive explosion that completely vaporised his entire body. Mordred was about to collapse just as Natsu caught her and gave her some support just as Guts' blade landed in front of them without a scratch on it.

"That guy, Guts, he was strong. I swear I won't forget his name, I swear it on my honour as a Knight of the Round!"

Natsu watched as his sword began to fade away in a golden light before letting out a low whistle at the level of destruction the fight had caused.

"This is gonna take some explaining."

"That can wait; we've got to find the brat first don't we?"

"That's a good point Mordred," Natsu replied as he surveyed the battlefield once more before feeling his own wounds as they began to heal. "How are your wounds Mordred?"

"I'll live, wish I had that regeneration ability you do though."

"Yes I've heard that from quite a few people, doesn't work on everything though."

"Yeah I was gonna ask when he blew a hole in your chest why did you go limp like that I thought it would just regenerate?"

"He used a type of ammunition that prevents Demons and Demonic entities from using their regenerative abilities, normally that would be the end for a Demon hit by it but I'm a special case."

"That's right the weird blue aura and stuff with the scales what was that?"

"Tell me did your Father or any of the other members of the Round ever speak about why I have a place on the Throne of Heroes?"

"Supposedly you've saved multiple realities a bunch of times and were charged with holding back the King of Magic from bringing about the end of all things, least that's what Father said when I asked where Merlin was."

"At this point in time I have only saved all of reality once when I stopped my predecessor, the First Hybrid Ahnkseram, along with the Dragon of the Apocalypse who was said to be strong enough to literally consume all creation if left unchecked."

"You stopped something like that! But wait you aren't anywhere close to being that strong, sorry but I'm just telling you what I see. Sure you might be crazy powerful but to stop a Dragon that can eat all of creation I mean there's no way!"

"I was that strong once but lost a large portion of my power in an attempt to sacrifice myself, throwing myself into the realm where all timelines converge into one."

"The Ravine of Time … Merlin spoke about it once," Mordred muttered looking at Natsu in shock. "And you've actually been there?"

"Yes and I was forced to feel my powers being stripped from me and my age regressed to that of a child in mere moments, Achnologia got it worse though in the end."

"What happened to him?"

"He regressed so far he was turned into an egg."

"Wait so the Apocalypse Dragon still lives!"

"Yes," Natsu replied as he activated his Hybrid's Aura as Mordred felt herself being pulled away from her own body.

"What- where are we!"

"This is my mindscape Mordred, I would like you to meet the second Dragon of the Apocalypse and … my third daughter Aava."

Natsu motioned behind her as she slowly turned around and came face to face with Aava who was looking down at her curiously.

" _ **Hello Mordred Pendragon.**_ "

"Wh-what is this!"

"Aava bonded to me when she hatched essentially making me her Father however the Council that is comprised of Twelve Gods of Creation and Twelve Devils of Destruction deemed her far too dangerous and unpredictable to simply let loose and so she was sealed within me."

"Well I can understand their point you were an unknown after all."

" _ **And I agree, Father is still suffering from the actions of my previous incarnation and it does pain me no matter how many times he tells me it isn't my fault. Instead of using the knowledge left behind by my predecessor to continue his work I allow Natsu to use it along with my power even if it could have serious consequences.**_ "

"What Aava means is we've yet properly train using her power and so anything I do with it is risky. Since you are gonna be with me through this Grail War as my partner you have a right to know what I hold Mordred though I would ask you not share this information with anyone unless they can be trusted."

"Of course I won't share your secret, something like this would ordinarily flip a Grail War on its head but in this case … ah it doesn't matter point is I'll keep your secret Master."

"Good," Natsu said as Mordred blinked and suddenly found herself back in her own body. "Sorry about that it is a bit disorienting I know but you'll get used to it I'm sure."

"Don't make a habit of shoving me into your mind and I'll deal," Mordred replied as the pair both felt another spike in power. "Seems like the two brats are really going at it, wanna watch since you clearly aren't planning on interfering?"

"It would probably be for the best since it would allow me to see where Naruto is at," Natsu replied as he opened a portal and the two walked through leaving behind hectares of destroyed land without a second thought.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	37. Cracked Bonds

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Baranx – I have a basic idea of where the story is heading and create the things within the arcs as I go along. As I demonstrated last chapter when shadow465 asked if Guts could be in there I put him in simply because it fit what I wanted to see so you never know I chuck in fan requested characters all the time though I'll have to do research first since I don't really know who Onaga is I know all the basics from MK like Raiden, Scorpion, Sub Zero, Goro and all the classics but none of the more obscure ones but if I do put Onaga in it will be after I have a good idea of the character since I try to portray them as close as I can to the original.**

 **And hey feel free to ask anytime I've got no problem answering stuff as I'm sure you've seen me with replies that take up a page and then some in some chapters. Always happy to answer any questions or potential requests as long as it's constructive you know haha.**

 **Shadow465 – Glad I did him justice I was seriously sweating bullets wondering if I portrayed him right. I figured that putting him in the Berserk Armor combined with Dragon Slayer would be the best bet since he's pulled off what I consider to be his greatest feats with that combo.**

 **The newspaper stuff will come back I'm just working on an appropriate time to insert it again. As for shards another one is coming just before the time skip.**

 **Now as for what is coming I had to consider answering that one and I suppose there isn't any harm revealing the next location for Vol III. So running with the theme that the Narutoverse has a high level of Gods Aura in it and its very God-centric Vol III will be set in the One Piece Verse with Devils and stuff surrounding that being the main focus.**

 **Now I know some people might think I'm crazy for putting him there after the Narutoverse but there are actually opponents in the One Piece verse that could give Natsu a run for his money plus my unique spin on things will see power scaling work quite differently.**

 **Don't really want to spoil much since it could very well change by the time we get there but the One Piece verse is definitely Vol III confirmed. I've been considering Bleach for Vol IV for quite some time however there were a few characters I'd considered making Servants …**

 **Etherious X – That was the plan, perfect excuse to put in characters who I either couldn't directly visit their verse or couldn't decide if they should be a Devil or not.**

 **So with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Cracked Bonds**

 _ **/Valley Of The End/**_

Natsu and Mordred stepped out of the portal atop the statue of Madara, both could see the fight well enough and decided this would be a safe enough distance to observe the battle that raged between the two former comrades.

"Natsu I hate to sound like a pain but my entire body is killing me so I'm leaning on you."

"I could always take you to get medical attention you know?"

"It will heal I just need a little time," Mordred replied as the two sat down with Mordred resting her head on Natsu's shoulder, her armor replaced with her casual outfit once more now that her fight was over.

Ignoring her Natsu focused on the battle that seemed to have found a momentary pause as both Naruto and Sasuke stood across from each other panting quite heavily. Countless kunai and shuriken littered the side of the cliff and the bottom of the lake and it appeared the two were fresh out forcing them to rely on their own skills.

"Let's see how you stack up Naruto."

Down on the water's surface Naruto wiped some blood from his mouth as he raised his last remaining kunai in a defensive stance.

"I never thought you'd be this strong Naruto, you've gotten quite strong under Natsu's tutelage," Sasuke said as he adjusted his footing slightly.

"Just as you have with all that one on one time you got with Kakashi," Naruto replied which Sasuke had the decency to look down at his words.

"True he didn't have a right to play favourites I see that now though I won't defend his actions nor will I defend my own, I'll take any training that is offered to me as would any self respecting shinobi."

"I suppose I can sympathize with that," Naruto said as he created several Shadow Clones without hand seals. "Before we continue I wanna know something, did Natsu Sensei confront you before I arrived?"

Sasuke paused as he and Naruto unblinkingly stared at each other, his initial thought was to simply admit it but he was then forced to consider the supposed favour he had done for him. After a few seconds of thought he sighed and decided it would be better to simply tell the truth, Natsu preached that didn't he?

"Yes he did."

"And he let you go?"

"He said he had several reasons to and he also did something to hurt Orochimaru should he try anything against me."

"But why would he let you leave the village!"

"His reasons aren't mine to say Naruto you'd have to ask him yourself but I will say this," Sasuke said as he prepared for the next round of fighting. "If there was anyone in the village who could understand pain better than you or I then it would be him."

"What-?"

"Enough talk Naruto I'm falling behind and the rest of the Konoha nin will be here soon," Sasuke said sharply snapping him back to attention.

" _ **Naruto you know Natsu doesn't do something without good reason and becoming distracted by the thought of why he did will only lead to the Uchiha escaping.**_ "

" _F-fine then but I will be asking him next time we speak and you'd better back me up!_ "

Kurama simply grumbled in response as Naruto returned his focus to Sasuke as the pair circled each other. It was at the moment the two came back to their original positions that Sasuke quickly realized something crucial he'd overlooked.

' _The clones-!'_

An explosion went off in the water directly beneath him sending him flying into the air allowing him to come face to face with several other clones that were standing along the side of the cliff weaving hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!** "

Sasuke was shocked as all four clones each fired nine massive tail shaped blasts of flame directly at him as he dodged and flipped through the air to narrowly avoid them. Landing on the water's surface once more he took off toward the real Naruto who had already summoned more clones forcing him to mow each and every one of them down in order to reach the original.

The second he arrived in front of the real Naruto he blocked a punch to the chest and a kick to the side of his head before being knocked backward by a follow up kick to the chest. Flipping and weaving several hand signs in the air Sasuke took a deep breath.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

Sasuke spat out a massive fireball that easily dwarfed the ones Naruto had seen him perform in the past forcing him to summon several clones to throw him out of the way as he narrowly avoided the powerful attack.

Sasuke used the momentum he'd gained from falling and landed a blow to the top of Naruto's head before landing a knee to his face sending him stumbling backward slightly dazed. Pivoting he attempted to trip Naruto however Naruto managed to jump over it and flip over Sasuke landing two blows to his back as the Uchiha grit his teeth.

"What style of Taijutsu do you even use?"

"It doesn't really have a name since it's a combination of several styles," Naruto replied as he blocked several punches and kicks before jumping backward separating the pair momentarily.

"The old you wouldn't have stood a chance against the Uchiha Style."

"Yeah well times change Sasuke and we all grow stronger alongside it, I'm sure if you asked Natsu Sensei he'd be willing to teach you too, you don't have to go to Orochimaru Sasuke!"

"He probably would teach me if I asked," Sasuke replied as Naruto was about to speak only to be cut off. "But this is something I have to do for myself."

"Sasuke …"

"I've always had things handed to me simply because I asked or because I threw my name around, I had the ear of the Council and not even the Hokage bothered me. All this time they fawned over me, gave me anything I wanted out of pity and to for their own selfish desires."

"The Council has always been out for themselves but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Danzo was on that Council Naruto, the man that has most of if not all the answers and now he's with Orochimaru. You never had any parents Naruto, never had any family so you could never understand what it's like knowing that one of the conspirators to their murder had been dangling himself in front of your face for most of your life!"

"Try having the entire village torturing and attempting to kill you on a near daily basis because they believe you to be the second coming of Kyuubi," Naruto shot back as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That's different."

"How, we both have suffered greatly because of things beyond our control!"

"But are you suffering now Naruto because until I've brought all those responsible to justice my suffering will never end!"

"This morning the Council tried to have me executed when they found out Natsu was away from the village," Naruto said softly as Sasuke's expression shifted slightly to that of surprise.

"What!"

"They still hate me Sasuke, despite what I've done the majority of the village still sees me as a threat that needs to be put down before it grows strong enough to escape control."

"But surely Natsu wouldn't allow-!"

"Natsu won't always be here Sasuke, earlier today proved that to me as he came to stop them. He told me that had I been sentenced it would have been execution for me, obviously I would've fought tooth and nail to avoid that fate but what can you do when the entire village sees nothing but the beast?"

"…"

"So in a way Sasuke we are quite alike, I've been forced to hide my true self in order to protect myself which in turn stunted my growth and had slowly begun to drive me to the breaking point. Had Natsu not arrived I don't know how much longer I'd have lasted before snapping …"

"Then why bother staying in the village if they all want you dead!"

"If I ran … if I fled from my problems it would spit in the faces of the people who have been there for me," Naruto replied with a small smile. "Iruka Sensei, Natsu Sensei, Pervy Sage and even old man Third I'd be essentially throwing away everything they gave me."

"But is that worth the price of suffering Naruto?"

"To me being there for those who've been there for me is something I'd suffer through the fires of hell and back if it would but bring a smile on their faces for even a moment."

"You truly were alone weren't you …"

"It's why I'm here now Sasuke to stop you from making a mistake you'll come to regret. I get that you want to avenge your family but there are better ways to go about it!"

"Perhaps," Sasuke said softly as he jerked his neck violently to one side as black markings began to appear across his body. "But this is my life and it is mine to choose to do with what I wish Naruto, as grateful as I am for you coming this far for me it simply isn't enough to change my decision!"

" _ **The curse seal is acting up again but something seems off about it, last time a sense of malice came from it but now I don't feel anything other than a strange calmness,**_ " Kurama noted as Naruto narrowed his eyes as they turned a slight reddish colour.

" _It isn't the same as last time Kurama it's almost as if someone has modified it._ "

Kurama hummed in thought as he analysed what Naruto was seeing immediately realizing it was Natsu's work and wondering what his plan was.

"I don't want to use this against you Naruto but you aren't an ordinary opponent!"

Naruto was about to access Kurama's power when he felt the Gravity Seals placed on him switch off making his body feel much lighter.

" _Kurama did you-?_ "

" _ **Go.**_ "

Naruto turned to face Sasuke who was standing across from him, the water around him letting off slight sparks as he shot off towards Naruto hitting Naruto's guard only to be forced to block a knee to the gut with his free hand.

"You were holding back!"

"My Gravity Seals have been released," Naruto replied simply as he and Sasuke continued to trade blow after blow as they danced around each other simply waiting for an opening to appear on either side.

"You kept training with them then?"

Naruto nodded stiffly as he blocked a punch and retaliated with a kick to the side of Sasuke's head which the Uchiha blocked with his forearm. "Of course I wasn't about to turn down the training of someone who was actually willing to see me for me."

' _And what training it was Naruto, I doubt you've truly noticed how impressive your speed has become. If I didn't have the Sharingan …'_

Sasuke's musings were cut short as the two met each other's fists bouncing back slightly as the pair each placed their back foot down firmly and went in to throw another punch, narrowly missing each other's fists and punching each other in the face knocking each other down with only their chakra to support them on the water's surface.

Sasuke quickly recovered and leapt back a considerable distance, landing and rising to his full height as Naruto did the same. The two again met each other's gaze as Sasuke held out his right hand and placed his left over his arm.

Naruto watched as the sound of chirping birds met his sensitive ears, blue Lightning began to crackle in the Uchiha's hand as Naruto raised his own right hand as the Wind began to pick up and a sphere began to form.

"Are you sure you want to go this far Sasuke?"

"I told you Naruto that my path is my own, I won't back down."

Naruto stiffly nodded to the Uchiha accepting that mere words wouldn't be enough to bring Sasuke back, only through fists could he truly get his point across.

As if on some unspoken cue the pair took off towards each other almost dragging their attacks behind them before meeting up at the centre of the lake as they both raised the attacks to meet each other without a word.

Natsu's eyes narrowed honing in on the two attacks noting the power each one contained. Naruto's Rasengan was easily the strongest one he'd produced yet not including the one he beat Gaara with and Sasuke's modified version of Kakashi's Lightning Blade was also lethal in its own way.

" **Chidori!** "

" **Rasengan!** "

The two attacks met and Natsu winced as a loud grinding sound assaulted his ears, looking over to Mordred he realized she had fallen asleep from fatigue and decided to let her be for the moment.

"Her loss," was all Natsu said as he watched Naruto and Sasuke struggle for supremacy.

The two attacks were equal in power however it was their design that would ultimately decide who would win the clash. The Chidori as Sasuke had dubbed it was the textbook definition of an unstoppable force designed to punch through even the most armoured targets. The Rasengan however whilst having offensive capabilities was in its nature defensive, a swirling mass of power still left untapped it merely was waiting for someone to give it form and thus was the immovable object.

The two teens grit their teeth as the attacks pushed against one another with a level of ferocity rarely seen in the Leaf since the Third Great Ninja War. Attacks with intent, attacks with purpose, attacks with the potential for lethality should they land.

And land one of these attacks did as Sasuke's Chidori found its way toward the outer edge of Naruto's Rasengan and subsequently bouncing off and found its home in Naruto's chest.

Naruto was shocked as the Rasengan dissipated however it was Sasuke who was even more alarmed not having actually intended to land a fatal blow with the attack as he swiftly ripped his hand free from Naruto's chest revealing a rather large hole in its place.

"Sa…skue," Naruto gasped as he fell flat on his face floating face down in the lake as the water below quickly turned blood red due to the profusely bleeding wound.

"Naruto I-!"

Sasuke paused and turned his back on what he assumed was Naruto's now dead body as he began to walk away suppressing any shred of emotion he would have otherwise unleashed at that moment.

" _ **Is that all you can do Naruto, the village did worse to you?**_ "

" _Maybe I should let him go, clearly he's dead set on leaving Konoha so maybe I should let him leave?_ "

" _ **What is this, where has all your former courage vanished to! You really want the Uchiha to end up in the den of that snake to be nothing more than another experiment or puppet!**_ "

" _Of course not! But Natsu Sensei seems to be letting him go so maybe-?_ "

" _ **Stop thinking about what Natsu would do, stop thinking about what anyone else has, will or would do and focus on yourself boy! You brought us here to this valley to stop Sasuke Uchiha from heading to Orochimaru and after one blow you call it quits!**_ "

" _Kurama …_ "

" _ **If you don't put your all into bringing him back I guarantee you that you'll regret it for the rest of your days. If you truly want Sasuke back then get up and use everything to bring him in!**_ "

" _But if I use everything-!_ "

" _ **The Uchiha is still holding back quite a bit as well Naruto all that happened was that a lucky blow was landed in the heat of battle.**_ "

" _Are you sure I should do this?_ "

" _ **The real question is are you,**_ " Kurama responded as Naruto began to feel Sasuke's signature leave and a determined expression wormed its way onto his face.

Sasuke was almost to the edge of the lake when he heard the sound of splashing and turned around to find Naruto standing on his feet almost at full height as he looked at his right arm seemingly deep in thought.

"I think I understand you Sasuke … but understanding the reason behind someone's actions doesn't justify them and so-."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's slightly red eyes began to darken slightly until they were an almost crimson red colour like his Sharingan except his irises were slits instead of tomoe. Around his body a thin crimson aura began to form as the outline of a tail appeared trailing behind him.

"-I'll use everything," Naruto growled as he grit his teeth revealing them to have become sharper and more elongated.

"The power of the fox," Sasuke said in all but a whisper. "He can actually use its power?"

Naruto took a rather erratic step forward that gave of a strange maddening vibe as he constantly twitched and licked his lips with his eyes darting around seemingly looking for something until they locked onto Sasuke once more.

"I won't let you go to Orochimaru!"

Deep within Sasuke he felt a string of emotions, he was touched and almost joyful someone cared this much however other emotions began to surface that brought the beginnings of a scowl to his face.

"Why," he muttered just loud enough to make the strange ears above Naruto's head twitch. "Why are you doing this, why go so far for someone like me!"

"You ask why as if you don't already know, Sasuke."

In truth Sasuke already knew but he vehemently denied any association with the word, that which would grant him a weakness, something he needed to eradicate if he was to ever face his brother again.

"Friendship," Sasuke growled as his skin began to darken. "You go this far because you see us as … friends?"

"The bond we share Sasuke is something hard fought, cultivated over time, trial and triumph," Naruto explained in a slightly less savage sounding tone. "I've never been good at forging connections with others so I'll fight to the end to maintain the ones I do get … even if it kills me."

Naruto watched with an almost saddened gaze as Sasuke sprouted two greyish coloured wings from his back which ripped away his Uchiha branded shirt as black Lightning began to crack in the air around him.

"How dare you … how dare you declare such a thing, YOU DON'T KNOW ME, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN AND SUFFERING!"

"I know of pain and of suffering, though they aren't the same I can still understand more than most. The path you are heading down Sasuke is one that Natsu saved me from, you want to kill those who wronged your clan and I get that but it will ultimately ruin you in the end."

"Ruin me," Sasuke replied surprisingly calm as he raised his arm out towards Naruto before clenching it firmly. "If that is what it takes to restore the Uchiha name and remove the stain upon its honour then so be it."

" _ **The boy has begun falling Naruto, the longer the fight drags on the further he will begin to solidify these beliefs.**_ "

Naruto growled as the Wind began to pick up around Naruto's right hand as a bluish coloured blade began to form reaching all the way to the water's surface.

" **Devil's Wind Style: Rasentan.** "

"A blade made of pure Wind Element," Sasuke said as he held out his own hand and an almost matching blade instantly zapped into his hand with a loud crack. " **Lightning Style: Chidori Lightning Nodaichi.** "

Natsu was no longer sitting back casually observing but was now inwardly panicking from the sudden increase in power he was detecting from the pair. The weapons they had just produced were even more lethal than their previous attacks not to mention with Naruto harnessing at least a Tails worth of Kurama's own power and Sasuke using the modified Curse Seal this fight was about to get ugly fast.

"You cannot interfere."

Natsu snapped his neck to his free shoulder and saw Eliza gazing down at the sight with a contemplative look in her eyes.

"You can feel it can't you, from your training with the Master and Felicity?"

"Yes."

"I've spoken with our recently ordained Lady Fate; Khaleesa has confirmed this is a fixed thread as has Felicity."

"But they're kids Eliza!"

"As were you once, Scarlione during the year X79-."

"Don't," Natsu said putting a hand up to silence her. "I'm in no mood for a trip down memory lane right now when I have to watch these two fight in what has now devolved into a battle of wills that will likely kill one of them."

"Now you understand how the rest of us felt watching you fight against the countless horrors you fought."

Natsu didn't comment and simply returned to observing not noticing as Eliza sat down next to him with thoughts of her own running through her mind.

' _If only he knew the future these two have yet to experience, a shame he is involved or I'd tell him in a heartbeat if it could alleviate his suffering he goes through far too much of it these days.'_

Back on the water's surface Naruto and Sasuke both stood opposite each other with their elemental blades held at forty five degree angles as they slowly began running toward each other picking up speed as they went until finally clashing at the centre of the lake as slicing winds and black sparks shot out from the clashing weapons.

Sasuke's wings moved to attack Naruto however the earlike protrusions atop Naruto's head formed into hands and held them back locking the pair into place until they both pushed against each other hard enough to push each other back slightly.

Sasuke was the first to counterattack as he tried a horizontal slash only for Naruto to duck under it and try a thrust attack which Sasuke avoided by flapping his wings and propelling himself backward slightly.

" **Devil's Wind Style: Razor Wind!** "

Making slashing motions in the air Naruto released several swift blasts of air that Sasuke was forced to block using his blade pushing him further into the air before prompting him to retaliate with his own attack.

" **Lightning Style: Nodaichi Raigo!** "

Pointing his blade at where Naruto was standing the Jinchuuriki immediately jumped out of the way of a bolt of Lightning that was fired directly from the blade followed by several more.

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Several clones of Naruto appeared all wielding the same sword as they began firing more Razor Wind's at Sasuke who parried or dodged them all before swiftly flying down and slicing two clones in half.

With his left hand Sasuke covered it in black Lightning and pierced the chest of another clone before quickly spinning around and blocking a downward strike from the real Naruto.

"Tch."

Sasuke found himself blown back as two fists made impact with his gut sending him flying and impaling him into the nearby cliff as he looked at Naruto who appeared to be almost snarling at him.

' _So this is the power of the Nine Tailed Fox …'_

" _ **The Uchiha certainly has some interesting skills doesn't he?**_ "

" _That attack doesn't look like it did much to him though, perhaps his skin hardened when it changed colour?_ "

" _ **Don't quote me on this kid but from what I can sense that Curse Mark Orochimaru placed on Sasuke is eerily similar to the Snake Sage Mode, not completely but it is close enough to what I would call a replica of sorts.**_ "

" _A replica of Sage Mode, could such a thing truly exist?_ "

" _ **When I felt the power before it had Orochimaru's signature all over it so it was harder to tell however now that Natsu played around with it a little and removed all the Orochimaru-centric parts I can feel Nature Energy coming from that power.**_ "

" _And since Nature Energy is what allows someone to reach the level of a Sage you think that Sasuke is using a base form of Sage Mode?_ "

" _ **Close but not quite. To use Sage Mode you have to understand that which you are embodying and the snakes are probably the last group to allow someone to freely give that kind of power away. So I believe what we're looking at here is the Curse Mark acts as a kind of container that stores and absorbs the Nature Energy only being released at the request of the person with the mark or its creator.**_ "

" _As much as it pains me to admit it if there was anyone who could come up with something that crazy it would be Orochimaru._ "

Naruto frowned as Sasuke ripped himself free of the rock wall and landed gracefully on the water's surface as his blade zapped back to his hand in a moment before being pointed at Naruto.

The two rushed toward each other locking blades as they met each other's gaze again and began trading a series of blows sending sparks and razor sharp wind out in all directions with neither one gaining the upper hand.

"Who taught you swordsmanship Naruto, time was you could barely even use your fists correctly?"

"You know who taught me Sasuke," Naruto growled back as the pair continued to trade blows as rain began to fall with roar of constant thunder being the only other sound than the two elemental blades meeting each other creating loud cracking noises.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting for some time and it had been taking a toll on their reserves, Naruto's wound had also been hindering him in the fight as he avoided placing pressure on it by choosing to block from different angles and pressing the attack only at key moments.

The pair traded one last blow each channelling as much Wind and Lightning as they could into their swings and the moment their attacks met the overcharged blades exploded in their hands sending them flying backward to opposite ends of the lake as they smashed into the surrounding rocks on either side.

There was a minutes silence as naught but the dust from where the two teens had landed stirred and the thunder above roared as witness to their fight. The two boys slowly began to get up and were both heavily wounded with Sasuke covered in lacerations across his wings, chest and face from the Wind and some burn marks from the Lightning.

Naruto had several slash marks across his upper body and his jacket and undershirt had been torn to shreds with the rest still burning on him though he was too focused on getting back to the fight to care.

Both boys were bleeding heavily from their wounds however neither refused to back down as Sasuke held out his hand with black Lightning beginning to form in his right hand. Naruto copied his motion and a crimson sphere appeared and the two took off toward each other running alongside the cliff face and jumping off at the divide toward each other.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

To the pair everything seemed to go in slow motion as they brought their two final attacks in front of them as they met in the centre of the waterfall beneath the statues of Madara and Hashirama.

" **Cursed Chidori!** "

" **Vermillion Rasengan!** "

The two attacks met and almost immediately sent shockwaves out either side as a black and crimson aura clashed with two attacks at their centre. Naruto and Sasuke had looks of pure fury in their eyes as they each tried to force the opposing attack back without success.

"With this power I can win Naruto!"

"I won't allow it to end in your win Sasuke, it won't end this way!"

Naruto began to suddenly push an enormous amount of power into his attack which shocked Sasuke, until Naruto faltered. His previous chest wound had come back to haunt him as he angled his body the wrong way and felt nothing but agonizing pain causing him to momentarily lose concentration.

A moment was all Sasuke needed as he managed to pierce through Naruto's Rasengan and again pierce his chest leaving a second hole within it. This time however Sasuke's eyes were wide as he looked down to see Naruto's other hand with what looked eerily similar to a chakra scalpel piercing his stomach as the two fell down to the bottom of the waterfall.

Naruto hit the ground first as he landed on a rock face first with Sasuke ungracefully landing on the rock opposite in shock as he clutched his stomach in a mixture of shock and sadness as the Curse Seal regressed him back to normal.

Even after two holes to the chest and landing front first into the rocks from such a height Naruto looked up at Sasuke and extended a hand to him to which the Uchiha's lip quivered.

"Sa…sk..."

Naruto went limp as Sasuke stared at Naruto's now unconscious form in shock. He didn't move for several minutes as he processed exactly what had just occurred until finally he placed a hand atop his Leaf headband and ripped it off.

"For what it's worth I truly am sorry … Naruto," Sasuke said as he grabbed one of the kunai that happened to land nearby and sliced a straight line through the middle of the Leaf insignia and placed the headband next to his unconscious form.

Slowly turning around Sasuke stumbled away leaving Naruto alone at the bottom of the waterfall bleeding out as Natsu turned to Eliza.

"It has passed, go to him."

Gently picking up Mordred and handing her to Eliza the pair warped down to the bottom of the valley and Natsu quickly rushed to Naruto, turning him over and gasping.

"My God," he choked as he looked at Naruto's bloodied and beaten form. "He truly did use everything he had."

"It was a remarkable battle for one so young," Eliza murmured as Natsu gently picked Naruto up and the group warped back to the Leaf with Naruto appearing directly in front of Tsunade who launched out of her chair in shock.

"Natsu what the hell is the big-!"

Tsunade froze as she saw Naruto's form before looking up into Natsu's eyes and saw nothing but tears.

"Save him!"

Without a word Tsunade nodded and ordered him to get them to the hospital immediately, opening a portal she appeared and within a minute had Naruto on a stretcher being wheeled away as she prepared to try and save his life leaving Natsu sitting in the waiting room visibly shaking as he continued to see Naruto's broken form.

" _ **Father …**_ "

" _What have I done Aava, I could have stopped this!_ "

" _ **Remember what Eliza said before Father, what occurred down there was ordained by Time and Fate, a fixed point.**_ "

" _But I gave Sasuke that power Aava, the regular Curse Seal wouldn't have granted him that much power and yet I gave it to him and he used it to try and kill Naruto!_ "

" _ **You couldn't have known Father …**_ "

" _I should've known I should've done something!_ "

" _ **As much as I don't want to interrupt your moping I need you,**_ " Kurama's voice echoed inside Natsu's head prompting Natsu to freeze. " _ **My power can only go so far in terms of healing so I need yours as well, open a connection to me and I will send it to where it needs to go.**_ "

Without question Natsu did as instructed by Kurama allowing him full access to his power as he sat and prayed that Naruto would be alright.

" _ **I'm sure Naruto will be alright Father he's been through quite a lot and from what he's told us the villagers have done stuff like this to him for years.**_ "

As morbid as it was Natsu actually took comfort in that knowledge, grim comfort that the torture poor Naruto had gone through as a child from the villagers would finally serve a purpose.

"Excuse me Lord Natsu?"

Natsu slowly raised his head and saw Shizune standing in front of him with a concerned look in her eyes as his initially hostile gaze softened.

"Yes Shizune is Naruto alright?"

"Lady Tsunade basically sent everyone out of the room once she saw the full extent of his injuries saying that there was only one way she could fix him and it wasn't for us to see so …"

"I see," Natsu sighed. "So what do you need?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you are also covered in blood and … well part of your face is um, how do I put this exactly, hanging off."

Natsu looked at her slightly confused as she pulled out a small mirror for him to look at his reflection and he realized that he hadn't healed his face from when Guts relentlessly smashed his head into the ground.

"Ah I forgot about that," Natsu sighed as Shizune watched in fascination as his face seemed to simply fix itself almost instantly although the dried blood remained.

"So that is the famous regeneration ability I've heard about?"

"Yes … wish Naruto had access to it right now though."

"Naruto is a strong kid he'll pull through," Shizune said supportively when an idea popped into her head. "How about you visit Yugao she's on this floor?"

Seeing a momentary spark in his eyes was all Shizune needed to pull him up and drag him down the corridor towards a private room where a sleeping Yugao lay, bandages wrapped securely around her eyes.

"I'll come inform you of any updates regarding Naruto," Shizune said kindly as she closed the door leaving Natsu alone with Yugao in the dimly lit room.

Looking at her bandaged eyes he couldn't believe that Sasuke gave her those eyes, the same kid who just left two holes in Naruto's chest and left him to die at the bottom of the valley. How should he approach the Uchiha next time he saw him, would he kill him, put him in the same state or let him go in repayment for what he'd done for Yugao?

Taking weary steps toward the bed he felt pain in his head as the room flickered to that of one he remembered from long ago. There was his past self sitting at the bedside of Wendy after she had been viciously attacked by Azuma of Grimoire Heart.

"Why am I seeing this now," he wondered aloud as he saw Erza and Elise in the background watching him with sad looks of their own. "What is there to be gained of looking in the past at such a horrid memory?"

" _ **This isn't a memory Father, we've gotten stuck between two points again just like that time during the Chunin Exams.**_ "

" _This can't be mere coincidence?_ "

" _ **Perhaps not, maybe there is a reason why we keep slipping between the two realities?**_ "

As he looked around the other time he couldn't help but smile seeing the whole Tenrou Team gathered around the campsite. His smile faltered as he suddenly found himself back in the hospital room with Yugao however though it returned when he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

" _Perhaps it is a reminder Aava?_ "

" _ **A reminder, lapsing between two realities is a reminder?**_ "

" _Perhaps it is a reminder to appreciate what I have in the present and protect it with the lessons of the past. When Wendy was beaten down it finally broke her free from her shell and allowed her to fully embrace what she would grow into, perhaps Naruto too will finally shed the cocoon he had wrapped himself in and grow into the man he was always destined to become?_ "

" _ **I hope that is the case Father I really do,**_ " Aava said softly as Natsu took a seat at Yugao's bedside mentally reassuring himself that what he thought was indeed the case.

It had to be, for his sake.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	38. The Black Dragon Kalmeet

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Baranx – Thanks for the info I'll do my own research to make sure I nail the character before I implement him.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – It will start from the Alabasta Arc since anyone before that wouldn't be strong enough but any character afterwards with the exception of some of the stuff like Davey Back could be manipulated to work.**

 **Shadow465 – Fair enough occasionally there will be a couple of all combat chapters and ones that will deviate from Natsu and I mean hey you can't nail it 100% of the time right!**

 **As for the Bleach stuff when I start putting things in if I do make a mistake feel free to call it out or even offer suggestions on other stuff I'd like to say I'm fairly knowledgeable on the Bleachverse but power scaling in that is a mess. Also don't expect anything Fullbring ever unless it is for trolling purposes haha!**

 **ChaosofTime – Trust me I feel you on the fight scenes I often listen to music and imagine how the fight would play out with the OST behind it. Don't ask me why but for me the way a fight is written from attacks to dialogue is affected by the OST I have currently playing.**

 **For example when writing the Naruto vs Sasuke fight I was listening to Goetia – Last Grand Battle from Fate Grand Order but when writing Mordred and Natsu vs Guts I was listening to Sinister Shadows from Kingdom Hearts 2 (the original not the remaster) and Death Fight Against the Executors from Fairy Tail.**

 **It doesn't work for everyone but at the very least visualizing the fight as if it was actually occurring in whatever medium you are trying to write a story for is easily the best tip. Doing something that has an anime then imagine the fight as if it were truly in the anime so on and so forth.**

 **I'm sure you'll find a method that works for you though it took me a bit to find mine when I started if you go back to part one in the chapters I haven't edited the fights aren't anywhere near as good as the end ones so hopefully you get it!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Black Dragon Kalmeet**

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

It had been a tough couple of days as Natsu remained within the Konoha Hospital despite the pleading protests of almost everyone to get some rest. The moment Mordred had woken up she had marched to the hospital and forcibly dragged Natsu out informing him rather bluntly that if he were to beat himself up over this then she too should shoulder the burden.

As much as Natsu wanted to argue he was exhausted, he hadn't slept for five days and had eaten nothing more than half a sandwich Tsunade had given him when she asked about what he had eaten whilst he'd been there.

So the moment Mordred had dragged him back to Yugao's home and forced him to have a bath to finally rid himself of the dirt and grime he'd accumulated from the battle with Guts he passed out without so much as a word.

Mordred sighed as she looked down at Natsu's sleeping form, in truth she did deserve blame for not voicing her opinion on what Natsu was doing not seeing it as her place. That would not be happening again.

"I'm surprised you managed to get him out the Hospital doors," Seilah said softly as she walked in with a blanket and draped it over Natsu. "He has a wonderful heart Master Natsu … but he is also far too hard on himself because of it."

"That Doctor or Hokage, Tsunade, said Naruto is set to wake any day now. The last thing we all need is for Naruto to lash out at Natsu and him to take it to heart because he's delirious."

"Too true," Seilah replied as the two quietly shut the door to his room and moved to the living room. "I must ask a favour of you Saber."

"A favour?"

"With Master Natsu as he is now someone needs to perform his duties whilst he is here, as much as I wish to be at his side at all times I cannot and so I ask of you this," Seilah said as her eyes met Mordred's own. "Continue to take care of him like this when I cannot."

"Is that all," Mordred replied with a cheeky grin. "Of course I'll take care of him he's my Master just as much as he is yours!"

Seilah simply smiled as she turned to look at the room where Natsu slept before sighing.

"He has many responsibilities and doesn't realize just how much weight his words have over people, yes I know the two of you let Sasuke Uchiha escape which led to the current predicament however that is not my place to comment merely accept Master's decision for what it was."

"And you're worried what Naruto will say to him when he wakes?"

"Master Nastu draws strength from emotion, we are fortunate he has been able to pick up the pieces and secure his mind however it could still be shattered should something of a great magnitude crash against it."

"And what do you think will happen?"

"Best case scenario he will simply go on a rampage during a key conflict and wear it off before returning to normal as he has done in the past."

"And the worst case?"

"The worst case scenario … imagine being in his shoes where you have finally come to terms with the loss of everything that you ever knew and finally constructed some semblance of normality again only for one link to shatter because of your own actions or lack thereof."

"You believe he would snap permanently?"

"No in fact I don't believe he would snap at all rather he will become something else entirely. Natsu needs people to care about or else he finds himself without purpose and a Natsu without purpose is …"

"Is what exactly Seilah?"

"M-MASTER!"

Mordred turned around and saw Natsu leaning against the doorway once again fully clothed with a scowl marring his features. It was clear he was still extremely tired and she couldn't even imagine what possibly woke him from his sleep.

"Go ahead and finish Seilah I want to know what you believe I am at my very core?"

Seilah seemed to fidget on the spot looking between Natsu and Mordred before finally gathering up the courage and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Broken."

"Broken … a broken weapon that no longer has a purpose eh?"

"Master I never said-!"

"Enough," Natsu said softly as he waved a hand to silence her. "You are correct of course Seilah for it is how I was raised and trained however I truly wish you had the courage to say it to my face."

Snapping his fingers Natsu opened a portal and before the pair could stop him he vanished leaving Mordred stunned into silence. The look in his eyes reminded her of her Father on that day.

' _The truth is I never despised you, Mordred.'_

"What have I done, Master is furious with me!"

"No he isn't," Mordred replied softly. "He's disappointed in you for not believing in him enough."

"How do you know?"

"That look in his eyes, that almost blank stare is able to speak over a thousand words provided you know where to look."

"I hope your right Saber because without Master I too am nothing more than a broken tool, I was created to be his right hand after all."

"Let him cool off I'm sure he'll be fine," Mordred replied with a grim smile. "Now I'm going back to the Hospital to watch over Naruto and Yugao like I promised Natsu I would so I'll see you later."

Walking out of the room Mordred swore she heard a sniff however her mind was too focused on that stare from Natsu and the memories it had brought to the surface.

"Father …"

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu tumbled out of his portal having not properly set his destination due to his current level of fatigue, he knew he was still in the Elemental Nations somewhere but beyond that he had no idea where.

Tumbling down a hill Natsu came to a stop when he hit his head on a tree stump only further increasing his current level of annoyance when a voice seemed to almost whisper to him.

"This is all you are Natsu Dragneel.

"You are incapable of withholding death and destruction after all you were born from its jaws."

"You are a Hybrid, an abomination worse than even the Devils."

Getting to his feet Natsu ignited his fists and looked around the forested region that appeared to be covered in snow with a snarl on his face.

"Who the hell are you!"

"You already know Natsu Dragneel for we have all met once before," a voice echoed as three portals appeared before him.

The first to appear was Ramashiki followed by Falaya and another member of the Otsutsuki Sect he had yet to encounter.

"So this is the famous Natsu Dragneel is it? How utterly pathetic to see a higher being in such a disgraceful state, and the Sect believes you to be a threat how exactly?"

"Well aren't you just a piece of work," Natsu replied through grit teeth. "Who the hell are you!"

"Such a vulgar tongue no doubt acquired from fornicating with these disgusting primitives here on this seedbed."

"Who are you," Natsu growled as the pale skinned man smiled with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"You stand before Valurian Otsutsuki one of the Seven Greaters."

"Seven Greaters?"

"Within our society all Otsutsuki play a vital role however the Greaters stand above even us," Ramashiki explained.

"Where we manipulate strands of a particular field the Greaters are those who make up the bulk of what should soon become Lady Kaguya's power," Falaya said as Natsu tried to make sense of their information in his tired state.

"Your interference with our plans has gained the attention of the Greaters Natsu Dragneel and an appropriate punishment has been decided upon, one that should be quite fitting for one such as you," Valurian said in amusement.

"You ignored the warnings to leave this realm and have actively fought to undermine century's worth of work and have thereby forfeited your right to live. Your Fate has been decided Natsu Dragneel so prepare," Falaya said as the three Otsutsuki moved to stand in a circle and began chanting.

" _ **Father this is bad!**_ "

" _I know …_ "

" _ **No I mean what they are doing or to be more specific what they are summoning is bad!**_ "

" _Summoning?_ "

" _ **I wasn't there in Draconia but I've seen your memories of the fight, remember the relic from the age of Titans?**_ "

" _The Old Dragonslayer?_ "

" _ **Yes, there was a reason why Dragon Slayers were needed back then,**_ " Aava said softly as Valurian pointed his free hand toward the forest and a massive portal appeared.

" _Wait you don't mean to tell me that these three are seriously-!_ "

A loud noise shook the area as a purple and black claw appeared through the portal followed by another as Natsu felt his entire being freeze.

" _ **It appears due to the age of these supposed Old Gods they have a connection to the past that allows them to bring forward such horrors as the Dragons of old, Father I won't say retreat because I know you would never do that but please be careful!**_ "

As the head and body of the Dragon appeared Natsu was surprised at how fearsome the Dragon appeared. It was easily three times bigger than Igneel and had blackish purple spikes protruding from random spots on its body and poison dripping from its jaws mixed in with its saliva.

" _It looks almost insane?_ "

" _ **It most likely is, the period before the Gods and Devils took over from the Titans was … well it wasn't a nice period for anyone not a Titan or a subordinate of said Titans.**_ "

The Dragon finally emerged from the portal as it faded away and let loose a roar that shook the entire area prompting Valurian to send what Natsu could only assume was a victorious smirk his way.

"This is the end for you Dragneel, may we never cross paths again."

With that the three Otsutsuki disappeared back into their portals leaving Natsu alone with the rabid Dragon that quickly locked onto him, moving its head down and taking a sniff of Natsu it grit its teeth and roared in his face.

 _One Of The Fallen Ancients_

 _Servant Of The Old Gods_

 _Black Dragon Monarch Kalmeet_

The Dragon raised its claw and took a swipe at Natsu who swiftly jumped over it and ignited his fists with crimson flame as he landed and shot towards the towering behemoth of a Dragon determined to slay it.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Demolition Fist!** "

Throwing the massive attack it hit Kalmeet in the side of the head knocking the massive Dragon back slightly as it quickly turned its head back to Natsu's position in anger.

"So I can damage it then, at least that's a thing."

" _ **There are two things you must consider Father the first being the state of your health, heavily fatigued and still recovering from that attack Guts hit you with you aren't in peak physical condition.**_ "

" _The lack of food and rest I can understand. My usual tactic of simply using my power to fuel me cannot apply since it is all being redirected to repairing my damaged chest, by the way why is that taking so long?_ "

" _ **The physical part of your body was repaired however the Apocalypse Magic wasn't able to fully cleanse the trillions of connecting nerves and pathways in their entirety which means your power must work overtime to compensate.**_ "

" _I assume that is the case because it could have killed me had I used any more Apocalypse Magic on myself?_ "

" _ **Yes now the second thing you need to consider is the battle strength of Kalmeet, not only are you injured but you are not in your prime to begin with automatically putting you at a disadvantage.**_ "

" _Is Kalmeet really that strong?_ "

" _ **My previous incarnation fought and killed him and it was one of the tougher fights aside from the one where he attacked the Gandof Kingdom and fought Belserion.**_ "

" _What are my chances of actually winning this Aava, be honest with me?_ "

" _ **Unless you miraculously heal and get some of your power back or manage to wield my power for long enough this will be our grave.**_ "

" _So insurmountable odds against colossal relic of the past that wants me dead whilst I'm weakened and fatigued … such is the story of my life,_ " Natsu said with a grin as he straightened up and faced down Kalmeet who seemed to pause in his roaring as it lowered to almost a snarl as the ground around Natsu began to shake.

"Monarch Of The Black I don't know if you can understand me but I am Natsu Dragneel, current Fire, Gravity, Divine and Demonic Monarch and second true wielder of the Hybrid's Aura! I know you are one of the Ancient Dragons of legend and that in my current form I stand little chance against you however I shall not rebuff your challenge!"

Kalmeet seemed to grit his teeth as the poison that leaked from his jaw hit the forest below melting anything it touched and released an almost acidic vapour into the air as Natsu heard one word float through the air.

" _ **Good …**_ "

" _Aava was that-!_ "

" _ **You got through to Kalmeet, even if it was for a moment, perhaps his madness isn't entirely his own!**_ "

" _Aava even if we got through to him we will have to fight._ "

" _ **I know.**_ "

Looking into Kalmeet's darkened eyes Natsu saw the Dragon studying him carefully as if assessing his combat strength before raising his claw and holding it out in front of Natsu who was ready to dodge at a moment's notice.

" _ **I think he wants you to touch it.**_ "

" _Why?_ "

" _ **If we don't we likely die so you might as well,**_ " Aava replied which almost made Natsu laugh as he placed a hand onto the blackened claw only to feel a jolt run through his body.

" _Aava what's-!_ "

" _ **Calm yourself Father the pain will subside and then you will see,**_ " Aava replied in an almost excited tone prompting Natsu to attempt to ride out the pain currently wracking every part of his body and senses.

After the last jolt left his system leaving him with little but a dull throb Natsu opened his eyes revealing he was in his own mindscape with Aava standing over him.

" _Why am I here?_ "

" _ **Look in front of you Father and you'll understand.**_ "

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to sit up and ignored the pain that came with it freezing as he saw Kalmeet standing in front of him seemingly frozen in place.

" _ **Kalmeet isn't a fool Father, those supposed Old Gods believe they can control the might of one so old and mighty as one of the four descendants of the first Dragon God, tap the same claw and see what I mean.**_ "

Shrugging he did as Aava instructed and was shocked to see the frozen Kalmeet come to life as his entire mindscape darkened to where only a single ray of light shone on the three occupants and Kalmeet looked down at them.

" _ **How many years has it been since I last spoke to another being, how many years has it been since I was slain by the Dragon set to consume all? That very same Dragon resides within you young Monarch no doubt a measure of keeping it contained I'm sure.**_ "

" _Wait so he knows of his own death,_ " Natsu asked confused as Aava did her form of a shrug.

" _ **In the beginning of Dragonkind there were four that originated from the whole. Cosmos Monarch Arastes, Naturia Monarch Razoth, White Monarch Parshath and myself the Black Monarch Kalmeet,**_ " the Ancient Dragon said as Natsu's attention was glued to every word mentioned immediately seeing the historical importance behind them.

" _ **The founders of all forms of Dragon Magic,**_ " Aava muttered behind her softly also in shock as Kalmeet continued.

" _ **Born from the creator as his hands for the war against the Titans we were a force that frightened them due to the vast scope of our abilities however we were never invincible and thus susceptible to death like anything else. Time took care of the others who were slain over the course of time in different realities but then came that which is housed within you.**_ "

" _Achnologia …_ "

" _ **A being that was able to stand against my full might was something I had never considered before even as the current Dragon God Xicor warned me of the threat. To me there could be none stronger than I due to my wide coverage of elements and experience; I paid for such arrogance with my life.**_ "

" _But how does he know about his own death if he's been pulled here?_ "

" _ **At the end of my life I was due to pass on however now I find myself enslaved to the will of these so called Old Gods who have set about corroding my mind with nothing but anger and hatred in order to force me into work killing any threat they themselves are too lazy to handle.**_ "

" _So when he says death he means of his actual self then, interesting._ "

" _ **You wield the Hybrid's Aura and although I sense a large hole within the pool of your power you should still have enough to free me from the clutches of those monsters. Do so and I shall be forever in your debt.**_ "

" _ **Father we can free him!**_ "

" _We MIGHT be able to free him remember I'm not in the best state right now Aava though trust me if we can then we will._ "

" _ **Thank you Father I feel that this is my responsibility due to my predecessor's actions so thank you for allowing me the request to save Lord Kalmeet.**_ "

" _Ah yes that would technically be his official title wouldn't it,_ " Natsu mused as Kalmeet began to speak again.

" _ **I'm sorry I cannot say anything more the lapse in the control only lasted for mere moments and it has been agony holding it back for this long, once this message ends leave your shared scape immediately as I will immediately turn hostile again.**_ "

As the recording of Kalmeet began to fade Natsu quickly left his mindscape and jumped back a considerable distance just as the actual Kalmeet began to grit his teeth again and roared at Natsu slashing at the air and sending a strange black claw like attack toward him.

"An aerial claw attack! **Crash Repulse!** "

Releasing a controlled burst of Crash Magic the attack shattered and fell to either side of Natsu ripping up the ground and setting off small explosions much to his shock.

"Even under the effects of Crash Magic his attacks still have lethality!"

Natsu's hair began to turn black as he floated into the air releasing his full Hybrid's Aura and allowing his regular magic to run wild setting the snow covered forest below ablaze as he crossed his arms, his coat floating to the left as a gentle breeze blew across the forest.

"I don't know if this will work but there is little choice, a request from an Ancient Dragon is one I cannot ignore though I really need to try and stay out of trouble like this."

" _ **Leave thoughts of yourself for another time Father for Kalmeet attacks!**_ "

Natsu looked towards Kalmeet who flapped his wings sending a powerful gust of wind toward him before charging forward and trying to swat Natsu down with a black covered claw.

"The advantage of being tiny compared to your foe, better chance to dodge assuming you are fast enough of course," Natsu responded as he dodged the attack and straightened his hand for an attack he hadn't used for some time.

Kalmeet roared as several Magic Circles appeared in front of his outstretched wings that fired blasts that were pitch black in front of his mouth all forming together to create a larger Magic Circle as Kalmeet opened his mouth.

"Is this a breath attack?"

" _ **No I don't sense it this is something else entirely, when Achnologia fought him he never used this attack it was more fought with tooth and claw.**_ "

Natsu nodded as he watched the Magic Circle begin to spin as hundreds of small projectiles began to flood out of the circle at high speed all homing in on Natsu's position.

"Well now that wasn't what I was expecting," Natsu said as he began flying at high speed to avoid the attacks ducking and weaving between them and using his Crash Barrier to repel the rest as he held his left hand outward.

A small purple Magic Circle appeared in his hand as Natsu pointed at a small hill nearby, moving his finger upward the entire hill was ripped from the ground and tossed high into the air.

"This should shut your mouth," Natsu said as he motioned downward dropping the cliff on Kalmeet's mouth slamming his jaw shut and knocking his head to the ground.

With the other hand that was still in the position he had left it earlier it became surrounded in black flame with a purple aura emanating from it. Using the moment the Dragon was down Natsu rushed forward extending his arm backward in preparation to strike.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Quad Elemental Monarch's Reverberating Piercing Claw!** "

Natsu brought the attack down towards Kalmeet's head however the Dragon began to rise as Natsu's attack scraped the side of his face ripping apart the scales and covering Natsu in blood with Kalmeet roaring in what Natsu assumed was pain.

"Damn just a second longer!"

Keeping the power collected in the Piercing Claw Natsu clenched his fist and turned around and with his full strength made impact with the underside of Kalmeet's forward talon which the Dragon had intended to crush Natsu outright with.

Instead of being crushed Natsu held the attack back as the Dragon tried forcing his talon down further only for Natsu to turn his free hand into a Piercing Claw and stab Kalmeet forcing him to withdraw it.

"That … took a lot out of me," Natsu wheezed as he dropped to one knee.

" _ **You are exhausted Father it isn't any surprise.**_ "

"He's barely even trying though, had he wanted to I'd be dead already," Natsu growled slamming a fist into the ground cracking it. "This is unacceptable!"

" _ **Do you want to try using my power?**_ "

"My core is low on my own reserves as it is Aava so I have little choice," Natsu said aloud as he let his regular power leave him and Aava's power began to flood his system returning him to the same form he fought Guts in momentarily.

Kalmeet seemed to recognize the signature behind the power and snarled before trying to bite Natsu as he smashed his head into the earth Natsu had stood for but a moment quickly withdrawing it as he spotted Natsu floating to his right.

" _Aava this actually hurts quite a bit._ "

" _ **Well what do you expect you are low on power and exhausted from staying up so long!**_ "

" _Ideas?_ "

" _ **Don't die?**_ "

" _I meant helpful ones to free Kalmeet,_ " Natsu snapped back as Aava hummed in thought.

" _ **Use Anti on whatever power they have affecting Lord Kalmeet's mind.**_ "

" _That's … actually that's a pretty solid idea but here is the main issue I see, reaching the bastard's head without getting torn to shreds._ "

" _ **I would say you could throw another hill at him but you can't use your Gravity Magic in this state so … stunning him is the only way.**_ "

"Did Achnologia ever manage to do that?"

" _ **A clash between their breath attacks resulted in Kalmeet being temporarily stunned and unable to properly move himself no doubt a result of the Anti.**_ "

" _You realize my attack won't be anything close to Achnologia's right?_ "

" _ **Yes which means we have to do something risky in order for this to work, do you trust me Father?**_ "

" _Aava of course I-!_ "

" _ **Would you trust me to not only take full control of your body but regulation of all your power?**_ "

" _I- well it depends on why you need to._ "

" _ **Think about it this way you are not the Apocalypse Dragon you merely borrow my power because we have not trained to a level where it can be fully transferred safely, before us stands a being only my predecessor beat and with me in control I can not only use your body with my power at 100% due to my knowledge on exactly where each speck of power must go in order to not kill us.**_ "

" _Ah … so you want to use your full power to strike a blow that will knock him senseless then?_ "

" _ **Yes, also once this mess is over presuming we survive it I want to start properly training with this so we don't have to resort to me taking over your body. Taking over your body isn't right and I feel disgusted even suggesting it but-!**_ "

" _Aava,_ " Natsu said softly as he appeared in his mindscape before the Apocalypse Dragon. " _Be quick._ "

Aava blinked once before vanishing from the mindscape just as Kalmeet appeared in front of Natsu attempting to strike him down. Just as the attack was about to brush his body his eyes turned Cyan Blue and his body began to shift and grow at an alarming rate that unbalanced Kalmeet forcing him to jump backward.

In Natsu's place stood the second Apocalypse Dragon as she roared at Kalmeet who roared back as the two rushed each other as Aava coated her razor sharp teeth in Anti and bit into Kalmeet's right foreleg and jabbed him in the gut with her claws.

Despite being rather large for her age Aava was but a runt before Kalmeet's massive size which worked in her favour as she clawed her way up Kalmeet's body stopping at his neck as a Magic Circle appeared in front of her mouth.

" _ **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Roar!**_ "

The attack smashed into the side of Kalmeet's head causing him to bite his own tongue and tumble over as the form of Aava rapidly reverted back to that of Natsu who was already flying toward Kalmeet's head landing in between his eyes.

"All right Kalmeet I'm gonna give it a shot but I swear to all the Gods and Devils if I die in there …"

Natsu's eyes flashed Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue for a moment as he found himself inside Kalmeet's mindscape. He was immediately greeted by the sound of combat as he saw Kalmeet fighting some strange Midnight Blue construct.

" _ **What are you waiting for, destroy it!**_ "

Kalmeet addressing him was all Natsu needed as Natsu charged toward the construct and punched it in the side with as much Anti as he could pump into it causing the thing to disintergrate freeing Kalmeet's mind in the process.

Finding himself immediately ejected from Kalmeet's mind Natsu found himself back on Kalmeet's face with an eye looking right at him.

" _ **Could you get off my face please?**_ "

"Uh, sure."

Jumping off his face Kalmeet slowly rose to his full height and stretched before returning to a more comfortable position lying down as he faced Natsu.

" _ **You are interesting.**_ "

"I'm interesting," Natsu mimicked as he began to laugh. "I fight one of the first Dragons ever and almost die and you just say I'm interesting!"

" _ **You are also small.**_ "

Natsu's jaw dropped as he saw what appeared to be a smile on Kalmeet's face and realized he was just messing with him and sighed.

"Sorry I'm just-."

" _ **Extremely tired I know I saw as much in your mind, I believe it would do us both some good to rest so we shall speak after a well earned nap.**_ "

Walking over to the Dragon Natsu leant up against one of his forelegs and closed his eyes not even asking if he could do so as Kalmeet snorted in amusement.

" _ **What an interesting one you are Natsu Dragneel,**_ " Kalmeet said softly as he looked at Natsu's already passed out form. " _ **What an interesting being indeed.**_ "

Curling himself up being careful not to knock or crush Natsu Kalmeet closed his eyes and felt darkness take him.

 _ **/Several Days Later/**_

Natsu felt something on his skin that didn't feel very pleasant, slowly cracking open an eye to investigate he saw his body was half buried in snow and snapped bolt upright immediately looking up to see Kalmeet's eye looking at him curiously.

"Um how long have we been asleep?"

" _ **Several days though if you want to be specific it was four.**_ "

"Oh … well are you ok?"

" _ **The injuries I sustained were minor and have already begun to heal but are you alright I know you are not at your maximum and thus cannot heal as effectively?**_ "

"Well I feel sore but aside from that I don't feel tired or anything anymore," Natsu replied as Kalmeet nodded approvingly.

" _ **Good I saw how weak you were as we were fighting and tried to distract the being that controls my body as best I could to give you a fighting chance.**_ "

"So that's why your attacks were slow and nothing like what I'd expect from someone as fabled as you!"

" _ **Has it really been that long that I'm fabled? Well anyway I suppose a conversation is in order isn't it?**_ "

"Well only if you want to talk I mean you are the Elder here."

" _ **But you are the junior that saved the Elder even if you had help,**_ " Kalmeet replied as his expression shifted slightly. " _ **The one sealed within you isn't the same Apocalypse Dragon is it?**_ "

"No I defeated Achnologia at the cost of most of my power and most of the remaining Dragons in that reality by dragging him kicking and screaming into the Ravine of Time."

" _ **Not a bad strategy to defeat him, so the fact that there is another Apocalypse Dragon suggests that he reincarnated and the one inside you isn't evil like he was am I correct?**_ "

"Yes her name is Aava and she is a pretty big fan of yours I think."

" _ **FATHER!**_ "

" _I'm just being honest you seem to be practically gushing over him._ "

" _ **I am not I merely respect his power and status!**_ "

" _Right and so did I when it came to Erza, respected that status every night._ "

" _ **FATH-!**_ "

Natsu blocked out her yelling with an amused grin when he realized something, he was actually happy again and not the façade he normally put up but truly happy.

" _ **From your rapidly shifting emotions I'd say you haven't been this amused in awhile?**_ "

"No," Natsu said as his smile faded a little. "I get bouts of it here and there but what I did to defeat Achnologia was supposed to be my end so surviving and being forced to go on in other realms wasn't part of the plan."

" _ **So what has brought you such joy then?**_ "

"I actually don't know to be honest its rather strange. Conversing with Aava about you and simply speaking with you have brought a strange sense of familiarity and happiness I haven't felt in a long time."

" _ **Interesting, since you dwell on the past so much I can't say I'm too surprised to see you as a sad individual. I learned a long time ago to stop doing that and accept things for what they truly were; obviously exceptions such as what those Old Gods did are allowed of course.**_ "

"Speaking of them we should probably get you out of this reality before they come and try to take over your mind again."

" _ **I suppose that is a fair point, whilst I'm still recovering it wouldn't be wise to engage them. So do you have a place in mind?**_ "

Natsu pondered the question for a moment when an idea to beat two birds with one stone popped into his head.

"You remember how you said you would owe me?"

" _ **Yes.**_ "

"Currently there is no standing Dragon God and considering your status as one of the first four created it basically puts you at the top of the list so how about coming back to Equilibrius with me?"

" _ **I'm guessing Xicor was killed by Achnologia then,**_ " Kalmeet sighed. " _ **Initially I had no desire for the role however you are correct that it does put me near the top of the pile and this Equilibrius should be outside the sphere of influence of these … Old Gods.**_ "

"Great just give me a sec to get some help getting you there I'm not sure how bringing others there works yet hehe."

Ten minutes and a massive headache for the Council later several portals opened up as some Gods and Devils appeared before them seemingly stunned to see Kalmeet casually lying down behind Natsu.

"WHOA IT'S THE LEGIT BLACK DRAGON KALMEET!"

"Settle down Meliodas," Natsu sighed as Aizen walked over to him with Salem in tow.

"Well well well I see you've been quite busy as of late, this should be quite positive news for the people in Equilibrius Natsu," Aizen said amused only for Salem to knock him out of the way.

"You simply have to give us the details Natsu! Tell me what was the initial encounter like, what is the position of these Old Gods, are you concerned that the Apocalypse Dragon is going to take over your body, how do you feel about-!"

"Listen you old bag shut it and let the poor bastard speak," Aizen barked tossing a rock he found on the ground at her.

"Listen here you pompous buffoon you don't ORDER the talent around rather the TALENT orders you!"

"And in what reality does that ever occur!"

"Reality 498352!"

"Yeah well that's only one and it isn't mine so shut it!"

Natsu could only sweat drop as the argument devolved into a childish brawl that everyone else seemed to ignore.

"Quite amusing seeing those two fighting it out like this isn't it Lord Dragneel?"

"Yeah but it has its charm and they do print some good news … assuming they stop fighting long enough to get to work. So who are you exactly?"

"Ah my apologies my name is Ainz Ooal Gown, Arch Demon Class like yourself though supposedly I'm being considered for Archon status when one of the current Gods of Destruction step down."

"Nice to meet you Ainz," Natsu replied with a smile as Ainz nodded.

"I'm surprised you are able to act casually in front of me, most see my form and are either scared, infatuated or both."

"Both?"

"You really don't want to know," Ainz replied with a shudder. "Anyway I have one of the highest levels of raw power amongst the Arch Demon Class and so I was sent to open the portal for Lord Kalmeet."

"What do you think about Kalmeet coming back to Equilibrius?"

"Well I'm surprised he is still alive however I have no issues with it. The position of Dragon God needs to be filled and you found a prime candidate."

"Yeah the friggin Black Dragon of legend!"

"Why did you come anyway Lord Meliodas," Ainz asked as Meliodas grinned sheepishly.

"I just wanted to meet Kalmeet before he was swamped by everyone back in Equilibrius, maybe fight him."

"There will be no fighting Kalmeet he isn't back to full strength yet," Natsu said sharply as Meliodas sighed.

"Fine but I'm gonna challenge him as soon as he is!"

Natsu couldn't help but grin as he turned to Kalmeet who was watching the brawl between Aizen and Salem in amusement.

"Oi are you ready to head on over?"

" _ **I suppose now is as good as any time,**_ " Kalmeet yawned as he got up and had a stretch.

"Then I will open the gate," Ainz said as he moved a skeletal hand to one of his rings and removed it shocking Natsu at the massive wave of power that suddenly flooded the area. "I don't usually take it off but to open a gate this big I'll need to."

Activating his Devil's Aura Ainz pointed at the space in front of Kalmeet and a portal that was more than big enough for the Dragon to enter opened and he lazily walked through with everyone minus Aizen and Salem riding on his back.

As the portal began to close the brawl between Salam and Aizen miraculously led them through the portal as well as the whole group returned to Equilibrius.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	39. Moving Forward

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Shadow465 – I can do something like that but it won't be until the end of an arc simply because I don't want to interrupt the flow of things too much so depending on when I finish the next arc will be when I put something like that in. I say next arc because I do need time to consider what to make it though I'm already getting a pretty good idea what it'll be about.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – This volume will finish at the start of Boruto because by that point Naruto would be assumed competent enough to assume Kurama's duties. I'd go as far as the Momoshiki stuff but the way Boruto has progressed there wouldn't be much I could do with it until it hit like Boruto Shippuden or whatever haha.**

 **I'm up to date with One Piece in the manga and currently they are up to Wano the Land of Samurai but I'll be going up until whatever the latest arc is with arcs of my own and some select movies padding things out. (Best believe Strong World, Film Z and Film Gold are getting done!)**

 **Anyone who has read the manga knows about Imu or Im the translations vary well he's going to be important for my interpretation once I get to it and if you've somehow managed to understand my crazy plot you'll see hints as to what direction I'd be going with him.**

 **I don't really want to spoil too much but I'll say that my ideas for my version of the Whitebeard War … man it's been so tempting to just go there I swear same with the Fourth Great Ninja War it's all just so exciting to imagine in my mind.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Moving Forward**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

As the group arrived in Equilibrius a massive crowd had gathered, being in an unusually cheerful mood Natsu just decided to roll with it and slid off Kalmeet's back and jumped into the centre of the crowd.

"My dear Lords and Ladies please make way for his most honourable Lord Kalmeet who has returned to us after a troublesome time! Someone inform the Council that there will be an emergency session and I would advise that all of you attend!"

" _ **You don't have to make such a show of things,**_ " Kalmeet grumbled much to Natsu's amusement as he spied Seilah rushing towards their location.

"M-Master thank goodness you've- WHA!"

Seilah was shocked as Natsu intercepted her mid sprint and twirled her around in embarrassing fashion before placing her down gently facing Kalmeet.

"Look who I found while I was gone," he said with a grin as Seilah tried and failed to fight off the blush she had gained when Natsu twirled her around.

"It is an honour Lord Kalmeet I am Seilah, assistant to Master Natsu."

" _ **How long have you been dealing with these antics from him,**_ " Kalmeet asked rather bluntly much to Seilah's shock.

"A-about half a decade or so I kind of stopped bothering to count when I met him."

" _ **I see, you have my condolences.**_ "

Seilah smiled as Natsu turned back and began to comically whine in a voice no one could truly understand as the group slowly made their way toward the Council Chambers. When they were close Natsu stopped playing around and stood up straighter and pushed open the doors with an air of authority.

Walking inside he immediately went and took his place at the Arbiter's chair with Seilah taking her seat below his as the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction slowly filed in.

Eventually Lucifer walked in eating what appeared to be fairy floss and nearly choked when he saw Kalmeet swallowing everything in his mouth in one go before rushing over to the massive Dragon.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that you Kalmeet!"

" _ **Lord Lucifer you too are part of this strange gathering!**_ "

"And where else would I be Kalmeet my old friend the amusement this place provides is more than enough, where in all creation have you been all this time!"

"Yes I too would like to know," Micheal asked as everyone saw the Dragon equivalent of a faceplant.

" _ **L-Lord Michael too, but aren't you two mortal enemies!**_ "

"Things change Kalmeet you should know that quite well given the time period you were born in."

" _ **But the two of you sealed yourselves off in another dimension and swore not to return until one of you had killed the other so what else am I supposed to think!**_ "

"Did we say such a thing Lucifer?"

"If we did I honestly cannot recall such a memory," Michael replied as Lucifer quickly changed the topic.

"Oi Michael did you know that the apprentices of the God of Festivals were handing out fairy floss along the boardwalk today?"

"WHAT, tell me they still are surely there is enough time!"

"You might be able to make it though judging by the topic at hand it might be more prudent to go afterward."

"Hmm that is a fair point, why are the apprentices handing out fairy floss anyway?"

"Supposedly there was a celebration going on for Lady Khaleesa's official appointment to the seat of Fate."

"Ah that would do it."

Kalmeet's jaw was hanging open as he watched the two beings he never thought he'd see act civil together speaking like old friends, laughing and joking with each other as the doors behind him slammed shut.

"We'll speak soon Kalmeet we've got to take our seats now but it is so good to see you again my friend," Lucifer said placing a hand on his foreleg before walking off with Michael in tow as the pair took their seats.

"Right now that the doors are sealed and everyone is settled let this emergency session of the Council come to order! Now then before we begin with today's agenda it brings me great joy to present to you the long lost Lord Kalmeet, child of the first Dragon God and one of the founders of all Dragon kind."

The room erupted into applause as Kalmeet simply glared at Natsu who smiled back playfully.

"Now Lord Kalmeet has been gone for quite some time and the reason why is also why the session has been called today. Now as you are all aware I am currently residing within the realm where Lord Kurama's apprentice is being trained to take up his position and those of you who view my journey through various methods will already know about the threat I am about to speak of."

Pointing his gavel at the empty space in the room images of the Otsutsuki he had encountered began to appear as hushed whispers soon began circulating around the room.

"Now I am well aware of the war between the Gods and Devils as are you all, these individuals are survivors from the first one who fled and have been secretly amassing power to try and wipe us all out."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NO ONE COULD TAKE ALL OF US!"

"And just where did you think I encountered Lord Kalmeet," Natsu asked the now silenced audience. "Lord Kalmeet was under their enslavement through the use of old and powerful God's Aura the likes of which I have only seen in Lord Micheal."

"You mean to say you've had encounters with Old Gods Natsu," Michael asked leaning forward to better examine the images before him.

"Several," Natsu replied. "However there is one thing I still don't quite understand, whilst being powerful in their own right this sect seems to believe that they are merely parts of a whole."

"Parts of a whole … it couldn't be!"

"I believe you are all familiar with the concept of creating a Hybrid correct," Lucifer asked as the entire room seemed to nod in unison. "You are all also aware that Ahnkseram was the first true Hybrid correct?"

Again there were countless nods as Natsu paled realizing what the two were getting at but waited for them to explain further.

"Before Ahnkseram there was an attempt to create a Hybrid, this was long before the war between the Gods and Devils," Lucifer explained as Michael took over.

"The age of the Titans was one we almost didn't survive, both sides sought to create weapons to annihilate each other with and we succeeded in creating one that could fight on even ground with the strongest of them all."

"The Juubi or Ten Tails was a being that wielded nearly unprecedented power for the time and was deployed in countless realities however when deployed in the reality the High Arbiter speaks of something happened."

"The Ten Tails was somehow sealed away by an Old God known as Kaguya Otsutsuki, sealed within herself using the same sealing method we used to seal Achnologia's reincarnation within the High Arbiter."

That revelation surprised Natsu, he didn't realize they used something so old to seal Aava within him.

"Kaguya was always a renegade however her theft of the weapon that was winning us the war prompted a full scale assault against her and those who followed her. Dubbed as outcasts these renegade Gods who had fled with several Devils killed them and stole even more power for themselves before vanishing into that realm."

"At the time we had little time to recover the Ten Tails and so we were forced to fight on without it and as a consequence many more lives were lost than was necessary. It wouldn't be until several hundred years after the conclusion of the war that we would detect its unique signature even if it was for but a moment," Lucifer said softly.

"You see at some point Kaguya had two children by the name of Hagoromo and Hamura and the brothers knew what their Mother had done was wrong and fought her for control of the beast."

"Upon defeating her the beast was sealed into Hagoromo who then met with both the Gods and Devils to devise a plan to destroy it forever. Michael and I were fresh out of the war alongside both respective Councils at the time and one side wanted it destroyed whilst the other wanted it kept as a deterrent."

"That is what the first war between our two groups was about, control of the Ten Tails. By the time the war had escalated Hagoromo took the matter into his own hands and sacrificed himself in order to divide its power into Nine separate parts."

"This is where Lord Kurama originates for you see he holds the bulk of the Ten Tails power though he did not retain the Hybrid status," Lucifer finished as the entire room including Natsu was stunned into silence.

"Hagoromo was a God wise beyond even us for doing what he did, the Ten Tails was a beast that had no true mind of its own simply rampaging mindlessly and destroying all it could reach."

"This Otsutsuki Sect are no doubt remnants of those who followed Kaguya's will which means they have two primary goals we can almost certainly agree on. The first goal would be to revive Kaguya herself and the second would be to revive and reunite the Ten Tails with Kaguya."

"Should that happen it would be another Achnologia situation but worse because unlike Achnologia Kaguya holds the power to travel between realms," Micheal sighed as the entire room seemed to go into a state of panic.

"ORDER," Natsu roared as he smashed the gavel on the bench cracking it as the entire room fell silent. "You all panic and waste precious time when you could lend aid in devising a plan!"

"Natsu is correct panicking now won't do anyone any good," Michael said as he turned his gaze toward Natsu. "I suppose you know what must be done?"

"I'm guessing there will be an update to my mission and I should inform Lord Kurama of these changes?"

"Indeed, no doubt you sense the threads of Fate all over this mess which means once again our hands are tied until a certain event has passed," Lucifer sighed prompting Natsu to nod again.

"How annoying," Natsu sighed as he turned his attention back to the room at large. "Well you heard what's going to happen however I would expect any information to be brought to me or Seilah is that clear?"

There was a swift response in the affirmative as Natsu lightly tapped his gavel allowing them to move onto the next item of business.

"Right now that we've sorted that out at least for the moment I must now inform you all that Lord Kalmeet shall be the successor to Lord Xicor until such a time that he chooses to retire or finds himself no longer capable of performing his duties. Assuming there are no objections to his appointment then I believe I shall enact the binding ritual now."

"It is the will of the Council that Lord Kalmeet does indeed ascend to the position of Dragon God, considering he was born from the first one the position basically has his name on it anyway," one of the Devils of Destruction said though Natsu could tell it was Rodin as smoke blew out of his hood.

"Very well then, by my authority as High Arbiter I herby grant you the title of Dragon God," Natsu said as threads shot from his gavel and wrapped around Kalmeet who simply let out a puff of smoke in response.

" _ **How flashy …**_ "

"It wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't would it Lord Kalmeet," Natsu replied as several Gods and Devils chuckled in amusement. "Now before we close this emergency session does anyone have any other business they wish to raise?"

"I know this matter pertains to previously discussed material but I would like to know what you plan to do with these supposed Old Gods?"

"And your name is?"

"Apologies High Arbiter I am Arch Demon Onaga," the now identified Onaga replied as Natsu nodded.

"You smell like a Dragon I take it you were a candidate for the Dragon God position?"

"Yes due to my power almost rivalling the Archons I was in the running for the position however I agree that placing the child of the first Dragon God in the position is for the best. I suppose the position of Dragon King shall remain my title at least until Lord Kalmeet chooses to retire."

"I thank you for your graciousness I know I circumvented protocol regarding Lord Kalmeet's placement so you and any other potential candidate had the right to be upset with the decision. As for your question the simple answer is that they will either turn themselves over or be killed on the spot."

"If I could offer some advice Lord Arbiter I would suggest forcibly capturing at least one of them after all these Otsutsuki are from a time that predates most of if not all of us in this room. The amount of knowledge they would no doubt have in their possession cannot be lost."

"That is a fair point though I doubt they would give up their secrets easily."

"There are … ways to make even Divine and Demonic beings speak Lord Arbiter," Onaga said cryptically as Natsu stifled a laugh.

"I take it you wish to be in charge of interrogation assuming I can get my hands on one?"

"Well considering I'm a joint Head of Security in Equilibrius it would be my job to perform the interrogation anyway."

"Ah my apologies I was unaware we even had a security force," Natsu replied sheepishly as most of the room laughed at his expense. "Anyway if I manage to capture one of them you'll be the first to know though out of curiosity who is the other Head of Security?"

"That would be me Lord Arbiter," Eliza said much to Natsu's surprise. "You didn't think I spent every moment of my time starting wars did you?"

"Uh well yeah you are the Goddess of War after all."

"Goodness someone really needs to teach you how things work around here," Eliza sighed as Natsu brought things back into focus.

"Alright my lack of knowledge aside does anyone else have anything they wish to add," Natsu asked as he surveyed the room with no one making so much as a sound. "Then this emergency session is now over."

"Master," Seilah said as she passed a piece of paper up to his bench.

"Before you all go I have a reminder to everyone that the Tribalance Gardens are undergoing reconstruction and shall be accessible in two months time in preparation for Christmas. The Artisan and Horticulture departments would appreciate it if you wouldn't run into the construction site after hours for fun as it messes up day's worth of work."

Flipping the note over there was another message that made Natsu turn back to Lucifer in surprise much to the Devil own surprise.

"I also have a reminder to Devil Lord Lucifer that he is to report to the boardwalk right after this meeting to aid in fixing the collapsed bridge that he purposely destroyed after the students of the Festival God ran out of his favourite flavour of fairy floss …"

"LUCIFER," Michael roared as the Devil had the decency to look remorseful for his actions. "Why can't you go anywhere by yourself without breaking something!"

"I didn't mean to I swear it was an accident!"

"How old are you this is unacceptable, after we are done here I'm marching you straight down there and you will restore that bridge to its EXACT proportions!"

"Fine," Lucifer groaned as everyone just sweat dropped at the actions of the two strongest beings in the room.

"Er and on that note you are all free to go," Natsu said quickly as everyone began leaving through portals or walking out the doors with Natsu simply sighing and leaning back in his chair.

"Master can we talk," Seilah asked softly as Natsu looked down at her with a small smile.

"Sure thing but not here, know anywhere around here we can have a decent conversation?"

"We could take a walk along the boardwalk?"

"Assuming the damage Lucifer did wasn't widespread," Natsu replied with a smirk.

"Yes that was a rather surprising note to read wasn't it? Anyway let's go I'm sure the others are worried about you."

"Because I ran off I know," Natsu sighed as he followed Seilah out of the Council Chambers and out toward the boardwalk interested to see what it was like.

After walking for several minutes the pair stood dumbfounded at the sight of a collapsed bridge that had somehow not drifted off into space instead being held together by a team of construction workers who were gathered around the debris holding it in place.

"You know I wasn't really expecting such destruction …"

"Nor was I Master, Lord Lucifer really needs to learn some self control."

"Anyway ridiculous sight aside I suppose now would be a good time to say sorry for being an asshole, with Naruto and Yugao both in the hospital and my lack of sleep I was kind of out of it. I know you were just trying to do right by me as you promised and I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did."

"Well in the end you found Lord Kalmeet so it isn't all that bad."

"It very well could have been Seilah," Natsu replied with his expression darkening. "Three of the Otsutsuki appeared before me and had they decided to attack me themselves I most likely wouldn't be here."

"Then remember that for next time, you aren't a child who can be coddled only you can make the decision not to wander off on your own severely weakened."

"Very true," Natsu replied with his cheerful grin returning. "Do you think they are still selling any of that fairy floss stuff?"

"I think that is the stall over there Master," Seilah said as she pointed to an average sized stall with fireworks and other festive attractions going off around it. "If anything reminds me of a festival it's that."

Walking over to the stall everyone gathered seemed to give Natsu a passage to the front making him feel rather embarrassed as he reached the counter.

"Ah Lord Natsu word reached us you had returned once more, care to try this new concoction of fairy floss," one of the apprentices asked as Natsu hummed in thought at the strange colouring on it.

"What flavour is that?"

"We have three flavours left actually the apple pie flavour, bacon and eggs and roast lamb."

"The miracles of the culinary arts never cease to amaze me," Natsu chuckled in amusement as he immediately went for a roast lamb flavoured fairy floss.

"I suppose I shall have one of the apple pie ones it has been quite some time since I've had an apple pie."

"We hope you'll enjoy them Lord Natsu, Lady Seilah," the apprentice said with a small bow as the pair walked over to the overlook and took a seat.

"How do you think they got the water to flow in the vacuum of space?"

"Seilah you forget the powers being dealt with here, any number of people could potentially hold the ability to bend both water and space to pull off such a feat."

"I suppose that's true."

"So how are you doing since you returned to your duties Seilah, not overworking yourself?"

"No I've followed your instructions to the letter Master ensuring I have more than enough rest. Truth be told I was far too reckless in my efforts to prove myself useful and shoulder some of your burden."

"I know but I appreciate the effort regardless Seilah, I'm glad you've stuck by me this long. If you ever need something to solidify my belief in you just remember that you were an integral part of defeating Achnologia, had you not caught him off guard I couldn't be certain I'd be able to drag him through the Ravine portal."

"I'm sure you could have found some way of doing it Master."

"No I don't think I could've Seilah, I was mortally wounded and my power was struggling to regulate throughout my body due to the Anti infection Achnologia left when he cut off my leg. Don't toss away your importance in that battle just because I'm the one who is officially credited for the kill."

"But-!"

"I'm not the best at these types of talks Seilah so I'll keep this brief alright," Natsu sighed as he finished off his fairy floss and rose to his feet. "You play a role in keeping my life on track, without you as a pillar of support I would have crumbled within the first week of awakening."

"Master …"

"Never forget your importance Seilah, never forget the role you play and how it is just as important as mine. And most importantly don't be afraid to openly speak against me if you feel I am in the wrong, truthfully I would only admire you more for it in the end."

Snapping his fingers Natsu opened a portal and waved to Seilah with a toothy grin.

"I know you have work to do so I'll see you later, oh and could you by any chance go see Felicity and find out if she's got any more fragments I'd appreciate it?"

"Of course Master I'll get right on it," Seilah replied with a swift nod as Natsu walked through the portal appearing in a random alley in the Leaf Village.

Walking out of the alley Natsu noticed several of Naruto's friends gathered at a table seemingly having a good time. Deciding that this would be a good opportunity to get a feel for how Naruto's classmates feel about this new situation he silently made his way over to the small restaurant.

"We can't let Sasuke get away with defecting!"

"And just what do you think you'll do Kiba, if Naruto couldn't beat him none of us stand a chance."

"Hey I've gotten a lot stronger since the Chunin Exams I'd easily be able to take on either Naruto or Sasuke Shikamaru!"

"I think you would be wise to listen to Shikamaru's advice Kiba, both Naruto and Sasuke are a cut above regular ninja," the voice of Shino cut in.

"Yeah besides Naruto destroyed you in the exam Kiba," Ino piped up as Kiba made a growling noise.

"He just got lucky!"

"No he didn't Kiba, Naruto Uzumaki would be more than a match for even some Jonin," Neji said in his usually blunt manner.

"Indeed Naruto is most youthful … though his flames do not seem to be burning so brightly right now."

"Can you blame him Lee he's taking this loss personally, it was his chance to prove he had truly grown stronger only to lose to Sasuke and allow him to escape. As troublesome as that mission was it was also a vital one since it would have meant the Sharingan remained within the village."

"Have you guys seen Sakura though, supposedly she confronted Sasuke before he left and tried to convince him to stay. Bastard knocked her out and simply left her lying face down at the main gate," Kiba growled.

"She didn't seriously think she could stop him did she? I knew forehead was stupid but I mean come on!"

"I wouldn't go joking about that Ino," Shikamaru sighed. "The old Sakura probably would've gone with him like a little lapdog."

Natsu had heard enough and decided to quietly leave the teens to their own business and made his exit. Looking up toward the Hokage Tower he decided he'd speak to Tsunade now that everyone had a few days to cool off.

Going through a portal he appeared in front of her office door and immediately opened it to find Tsunade half asleep at her desk. Walking over he sat down in the chair opposite which prompted her to snap to attention.

"Oh it's you, don't you ever warn people when you plan on appearing out of nowhere?"

"Most of the time," Natsu replied with a small smile. "How have things been the last few days?"

"Where do I even begin," Tsuande sighed. "Civilians are in an uproar because of the retrieval team's failure, they aren't foolish enough to outright blame Naruto yet but you can just hear it in every word that spews from their mouths."

"No surprise there."

"Powerless fools … aside from them I have had Naruto monitored around the clock until he finally woke up and ever since he's just sat there broken I don't-."

"He'll pull through Tsunade he always does, the village put him through worse."

"This is different though, he lost a key battle and one of his first friends. Jiraiya tried to cheer him up but he just won't budge."

"I guess I'll have to speak with him, I can relate to his pain in more ways than even he might think after all."

"Hopefully you can do something because whenever either myself or Shizune try to find out what's wrong he simply goes silent and you can't get a word out of him."

"I'll keep that in mind when I talk to him. And what news is there of Yugao are her eyes rejecting her or anything?"

"With the rather sizeable portion of Uchiha blood that now flows through her body she accepted the eyes almost as soon as they were put in its simply a matter of adjusting her to the light again."

"Well that's a relief," Natsu sighed. "Do you think she'd be able to use the Sharingan like Kakashi because I would imagine it would be a strain on her with two?"

"The significance of Sasuke granting Yugao the Uchiha blood is much more than you realize Natsu. From a medical standpoint the blood shouldn't theoretically have an effect on her use of the Sharingan and yet it appears Yugao can use them like a normal Uchiha provided she learns how to use them of course."

"The Uchiha are the descendants of an Old God Tsunade the same as your own clan the Senju," Natsu explained as Tsunade seemed intent on writing this information down.

"Don't mind me I'm recording this in my medical journal."

"Ah of course go right ahead. Anyway as I was saying the blood of higher beings functions differently to that of a mortal's even if it is as diluted as yours and the Uchiha. The Sharingan itself is a direct descendent of the eyes I gain when using the Devil's Aura."

Activating just his Devil's Aura Tsunade could immediately see the likeness to the Sharingan though it was clear the tomoe came in at a later point since Natsu didn't have any.

"It might also surprise you that I've come to the conclusion that the Byakugan is also a product of the Old Gods though I have little information to go on in regards to that route only that these Old Gods I've encountered appear to have them."

"I read as much in your team reports, by the way we need to have a discussion about that."

"Anything specific?"

"Where should I begin," Tsunade sighed as she pulled out a rather large file and slapped it on the desk. "Assassination of not one but two Councils of a great nation, engaging the Akatsuki Organization, killing several of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, giving the Raikage an ultimatum of mutually assured destruction, Erza Knightwalker who I still don't know how to view yet, the destruction of over half the Hidden Sand Village due to the threat of this 'Nightmare' person and this mysterious Avenger Alter, this heavily armoured person who simply refuses to leave the hospital claiming to be under your orders, allowing the Tsuchikage to not only discover your identity but actively threaten him among other things."

"You know that is a pretty long list of things you have there."

"So what would you like to address first?"

"Well let's start with the easy ones," Natsu said with a grin as he leant back in his chair. "Erza Knightwalker was brought her accidently but she is an ally from my past and is of no threat unless otherwise provoked."

"So she herself claims but the name Erza though-?"

"Yes she is an almost exact replica of the Erza from my home however they are not the same person. Each reality has an alternate version that is vastly different and I just so happened to end up in my world's one a long time ago. Erza Knightwalker is that world's version of Erza that's all there really is to it."

"And how do you feel about seeing her?"

"It has helped me to accept things I think, her presence was unexpected yet appreciated and allowed me to catch up with her and what had been going on in that world since I left. I know that Erza is not my Erza though it's given me renewed hope that one day I'll be able to return home."

"That's quite a mature way to look at things."

"You forget that I'm not that much younger than you isn't that right Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya appeared on the windowsill with a smirk as if he had been there all along prompting Tsunade to sigh.

"He's right you know don't let his youthful looks fool you Tsunade the guy can keep himself at any age he wants to."

"Don't say youthful Jiraiya I can already feel Guy chanting that mantra of his to Rock Lee I don't need you doing it too."

"Anyway moving along with that list that so called armoured Knight is named Saber and she is my Servant for lack of a better word, her loyalty lies with me and no one else thanks to this seal here on my hand binding us together."

"So she's like that Nightmare and Avenger Alter then?"

"Yes though if you don't know already Saber and I fought another Saber on our way to get Naruto who was under the control of either Orochimaru or Kabuto Yakushi which is why most of the land near that valley is barren and full of craters and the like."

"That did have many of the recon teams wondering what had happened," Jiraiya mused as Natsu moved on.

"Anyway the rest of those points can be summed up quite simply with the exception of the Tsuchikage one obviously and that is I was simply doing as the mission entailed. You wanted Mei to win the war and become the next Mizukage well I made sure it happened. You wanted intel and a secured alliance with Cloud, not my fault the Raikage is power hungry and tried to detain us."

"And what of the Tsuchikage? You know of the history between Rock and Leaf don't you, they still hate us for what the Fourth Hokage did to their forces during the Third Great Ninja War."

"If worse comes to worse the moment you hear of them starting something I'll go to their village and end it before it begins."

"Just like that?"

"Just. Like. That."

"Honestly if it was anyone else …"

"But it's me and you know I have the ability to pull it off," Natsu replied with a grin as he rose from his seat. "Well it was nice checking in with you two but I've got a student to see."

"Wait I have one more question for you!"

"And that is?"

"What do you think of Sakura Haruno?"

Her question caught Natsu off guard which made Tsunade's lip curl upward slightly in amusement seeing the actual astonishment on his face.

"Well she's been a fan girl who follows Sasuke around like a lost puppy doing anything and everything to try and become his wife at the cost of everything else, at least up until recently it seems."

"Yes that was pretty much what I had managed to gather on her as well, Kakashi appears to have left her to flounder much like he did with Naruto instead of breaking her into being a shinobi like he should have."

"Kakashi aside why are you asking about Sakura?"

"She came to me with a request, a request that I was initially planning on ignoring however the more research I did the more I came to realize it wouldn't be right without at least getting the opinions of others."

"She requested to be your student didn't she Tsunade," Natsu asked as Tsunade nodded in the affirmative.

"Whilst it's true she is a fan girl her current condition isn't entirely her fault but the fault of her Sensei who refused to perform his duty as Jonin instructor. In addition it appears that since the Chunin Exams and the invasion she has begun to realize the world we live in and that in order to survive she will need to strive to improve herself."

"When I got back I heard Sakura was the first to try and stop Sasuke from leaving the village, though she was knocked unconscious by him I'd say that is one hell of an improvement from the Sakura before the Chunin Exams who would have been just as likely to defect with him."

"So you think I should take her on as a student?"

"I see no reason not to though considering her current physical condition combined with her mindset you'll have a true task on your hands."

"If anyone could do it then it'd be her Natsu trust me on this one."

"And what exactly are you implying with that statement Jiraiya," Tsunade asked as her neck snapped toward his location with a glare that would render any normal person frozen in fear.

"I'll be blunt that girl needs someone stubborn yet knowledgeable to get that fan girl crap out of her head, someone like Kakashi was never going to be up to the task of moulding her into a great shinobi."

"Any other time you'd have called me stubborn I'd be breaking several bones Jiraiya but in this case you are right," Tsunade sighed. "So you both think it's a good decision?"

"Would you rather she be taught by someone like Anko," Natsu replied causing Tsunade to shiver slightly.

"That is quite the point for it; very well I shall take Sakura Haruno on as my apprentice. ANBU!"

An ANBU with a Falcon mask appeared as Tsunade ordered him to go and fetch Sakura as he vanished in a swirl of leaves reappearing moments later with a confused Sakura.

"L-Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya!"

"Hey I'm here too you know."

"L-L-Lord Natsu so sorry," Tsunade said with a formal bow much to Natsu's amusement.

"You don't have to bow before me you know and I'd get used to not doing that too."

"Really, but why?"

"Sakura Haruno," Tsunade barked prompting Sakura to snap her attention towards her.

"Yes Lady Tsunade!"

"Yesterday you came to me with a request did you not, a request to become my apprentice?"

"Y-yes …"

"Well I've been discussing the matter with both Natsu and Jiraiya and both were quick to agree that … you are more than capable."

The second Tsunade had mentioned both Natsu and Jiraiya had discussed the matter she thought her chances plummeted to zero however the shock of Tsunade saying she was capable of doing it had her snapping her neck up to the trio in shock.

"Wait so you mean that-!"

"As of today you will be my apprentice, the road will be tougher than anything you've ever faced and I'm not one to ever go easy on anything be it the slots or training so this is the last chance you have to back out."

"I-I definitely will not back out not after what Sasuke did!"

"Sakura you do realize that the whole fan girl thing won't be-."

"I'm not talking about just Sasuke," Sakura snapped surprising Natsu as he chose to remain silent. "Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru in the Forest of Death because I was too weak to assist him and abandoned Naruto to his fate. If I hadn't been so foolish and trained like they did maybe I could have done something more to prevent all this from happening!"

"You realize that Orochimaru even survived an encounter with me right?"

"That doesn't matter, the fact is I did nothing and continued to do nothing even as Sasuke drifted further and further away until he chose to leave the village. Leaving everything on Naruto's shoulders was wrong of me and he paid the price by being put in the hospital so … so next time Naruto and I come across Sasuke we can bring him back together and Naruto won't have to go it alone! Then we'll be able to become the Team Seven we always should have been!"

" _ **Who knew the girl had such fire within her?**_ "

" _I know I'm quite surprised Sakura actually changed this much, still I can't say I'm too surprised at this point what with all the random crap that's been thrown our way._ "

"So you want to grow stronger to be of more use to others," Tsunade asked as Sakura nodded. "You realize in order to reach this you'll need to get over this foolish crush you have on Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"I understand that Lady Tsunade, I really do like Sasuke but … but he's made it clear that he doesn't see me the same way."

"I see."

"If you don't mind Tsunade I'll leave you to it I'm gonna go see Naruto and Yugao at the hospital."

"That's fine Natsu I've got quite a few things to talk about with Sakura here that you probably wouldn't be too interested in."

Natsu nodded and opened a portal and was about to walk through when Jiraiya appeared at his side.

"I think I'll come too I've got something I want to discuss with both you and Naruto."

Natsu nodded and the two walked through appearing just outside the hospital and made their way inside with the staff immediately allowing them in. Following Jiraiya the two arrived at Naruto's room and walked inside; Natsu saw the almost blank look on Naruto's face and sighed.

"He's been like this since he woke up."

"Yeah Tsunade told me as much," Natsu sighed as the two entered and closed the door. "Hey Naruto how are you feeling?"

To the shock of both Jiraiya and Natsu Naruto did actually respond to him however not in the way either of them had figured he would. Getting out of the bed with ease he walked over to Natsu and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Natsu already saw the punch coming but by that point he realized why and simply allowed it, when Naruto had tapped into the Devil's Aura he would have known Natsu was there and Sasuke also let slip that he basically was letting him escape.

"Naruto calm dow-!"

"Leave him Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya paused as his eyes narrowed suspiciously between the pair looking between Natsu's almost guilty look and Naruto's eyes that reminded him way too much of an angry Minato.

"Why? Why would you let Sasuke go," Naruto asked through grit teeth as Jiraiya's expression became that of shock.

"Because of a promise but also because it wasn't my place, Kurama should have told you this already."

"I don't believe it, Sasuke is just a teen like me there isn't any way he could be that important!"

"I don't know how but he is just as you are Naruto," Natsu replied as he slowly got to his feet. "I can understand why you are angry but remember everything happens for a reason."

"So you just let Sasuke go because of that, you do realize he's going to Orochimaru right!"

"I am aware."

Naruto went to punch Natsu again but he easily caught it with a sad smile.

"I understand you care for his wellbeing but you need to have faith Naruto, Orochimaru has offered someone like Sasuke power do you really think he'll allow the snake to do anything to him?"

"Sasuke isn't as strong as Orochimaru!"

"Not right now no but in a few years time under his tutelage who knows how strong he could become. Like it or not Sasuke is a prodigy child like you and absorbs knowledge and training like a sponge so I have little doubt he'll become formidable rather quickly."

"Speaking of training Naruto now that you're finally responding to us again I've been talking with Tsunade about going on a training trip with you, assuming that is you want to."

"A training trip?"

"We've only scratched the surface of what we can teach you Naruto but being confined to the village we can't teach you everything you'll need to know due to … certain parties."

"That power you accessed at the end of your fight with Sasuke Naruto, I highly doubt you know how to consciously access it again do you?"

"I don't know how I got it either," Naruto admitted with a frown. "One minute Sasuke was getting away and the next it was like all my senses were in overdrive and I could feel my nature elements moving around me and made that blade of Wind chakra."

"What you accessed Naruto was the Devil's Aura, not the rubbish one you've been using up until now but the true Devil's Aura," Natsu replied as Naruto seemed to stumble back taking a seat on his bed.

"Y-you mean-!"

"You are finally ready to begin learning how to use Kurama's power Naruto but we can't teach you here not with the way the village views you."

"So where would we go?"

"There are many places we could go however after thinking on an idea Natsu gave me just before he left I decided that it is time you learned the truth about your clan, the Uzumaki Clan," Jiraiya said with a sad smile.

"Y-you mean we're gonna go to the Land of Whirlpools!"

"Former home of the Uzumaki Clan yes," Natsu replied. "As soon as Tsunade clears you Jiraiya, myself and Saber will be taking you."

"Saber?"

"Ah right you two haven't actually met yet but you will soon enough, she's been guarding you and Yugao the last few days you know."

"Really?"

"You bet."

"I guess I'd better thank her then, oh by the way I don't have any clothes since mine got all torn up during the fight with Sasuke so would it be possible if …"

"Its fine I'll find you something good," Natsu replied before Jiraiya could question why he only possessed one pair of clothes. "Anyway you get some rest now and either Jiraiya or myself will be back to see you along with Tsunade alright."

"Alright Natsu Sensei but can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell me the real reason why you let Sasuke go sometime?"

Walking over to Naruto he placed a hand atop his head and ruffled his hair with a smile before turning and walking towards the door.

"It's a promise."

"I'll stay with Naruto for a bit if you don't mind Natsu."

"That's fine I'm just going down the hall to see Yugao," Natsu replied as he left Naruto's room and walked down the hallway until he saw Mordred standing in front of Yugao's door like a statue.

Walking over to her she didn't move until Natsu knocked on her helmet and she suddenly jerked before grabbing his face and smashing it into the stone floor.

"Where the hell have you been," Mordred hissed as she took her helmet off not letting go of Natsu's face leaving him pinned to the ground.

"Let's just say I got my head out of my ass and leave it at that eh," he replied with a grin that Mordred soon matched.

"So whose ass did you kick?"

"Son of the first Dragon God well sort of kicked his ass anyway."

"If you plan on going off to fight awesome fights like that take me damn it!"

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Natsu replied as the two both playfully exchanged a few light hits between each other. "So I heard you looked out for these two while I was gone, I was gonna praise you but it looked like you were asleep under that helmet."

"I was not!"

"If I can get close enough to knock onto your helmet like a door you were asleep Saber no ifs or buts about it."

"I see that you're back to your bastard self again."

"Would you appreciate me any other way?"

"Shut up …"

"Anyway do you know if Yugao is awake?"

"Yeah she was last I checked just open the door slowly she's still adjusting to light."

"Ah alright," Natsu replied as Mordred moved aside to allow Natsu in.

Slowly opening the door and slipping inside Natsu could see Yugao looking right at him despite her blindfold.

"You can see me?"

"These eyes are … unreal," Yugao murmured as Natsu nodded taking a seat next to her bedside. "Even with a blindfold on the Sharingan can see through them it is rather strange."

"Tsunade thinks you can turn them on and off at your leisure thanks to the blood Sasuke provided so have you tried that?"

"I don't know how admittedly otherwise I'd have done it ages ago."

"Have you tried simply cutting the flow of chakra from your eyes," Natsu asked as Yugao remained silent much to his own amusement. "Relax I doubt you'd have known that you aren't expected to know anything from the beginning, try cutting off the flow of chakra to your eyes now."

"I can't see anymore!"

"That would be because you are wearing a blindfold … in the dark. Alright I'm going to turn on the lights and I want you to open your eyes keeping the blindfold on alright?"

"Okay."

"Alright I'm flicking the lights on in three … two … one … now!"

"I can see a little bit but the blindfold is obviously getting in the way of the rest."

"Yes and now we're going to remove that alright but nice and slow ok?"

Placing his hands gently to either side of Yugao's head Natsu slowly removed the blindfold as Yugao blinked a few times as everything came into focus. Looking at Natsu she noticed his eyes were meeting hers and he still had a hand placed on her cheek in an almost affectionate manner.

"Uh … how is it?"

"Your eye colour has changed since you have new eyes but that doesn't matter, how are you doing?"

"My eyes feel … perfect."

"Then the procedure was a success no doubt Tsunade will be pleased."

"Did you hear who gave me these eyes?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed. "Sasuke Uchiha but that is a topic best discussed later."

"I know he defected from the village."

"You do? Ah of course Tsunade would've no doubt told you wouldn't she."

"Oi Natsu Shizune is here," he heard Mordred call from behind the door as Natsu called for her to let Shizune in.

"Yugao your eyes have returned to normal," was the first thing out of Shizune's mouth as she rushed into the room followed lazily by Mordred who didn't seem all that surprised. "No doubt you had a hand in helping her?"

"I just told her to stop focusing chakra to her eyes, most likely she was subconsciously channelling it there so she'll have to practice her control in that area."

"Of course it was something as simple as that, Lady Tsunade will be pissed when she finds out."

"Speaking of training though I need to let you know something Yu, no doubt you've heard about Naruto?"

"You want to take him away from the village to train him don't you," was the rather blunt response from Yugao that almost hurt.

"He's at a stage where I must train him to better control his power Yu so Jiraiya and I are planning on taking him to Uzu."

"I suppose that would be an appropriate place to take him, let him discover his heritage and all."

"I know we only just returned and all and you've just gotten these new eyes that need working on but I have to ensure Naruto can control his power for the threats that are looming over his head."

"You don't have to explain the reasoning to me like a child you know, yes it does hurt that you'll be leaving for some time but it isn't like I don't have my own training to do now."

"With the Sharingan," Natsu said just as he felt Tsunade's presence.

"I see you've solved Yugao's little visual problem for me Natsu, and yes young lady you have quite the road of training ahead of you which is why I'm not reinstating your ANBU status … yet."

"So then where am I going Lady Tsunade?"

"There is only one other person in this village who possesses the Sharingan and in order to make up for the utter disaster that was Team Seven I'm assigning you to Kakashi Hatake so that he can teach you every trick he knows regarding the Sharingan."

On cue Kakashi walked in and Natsu could tell his entire laid back and cheerful demeanour were all but gone as he stood straighter and his book was nowhere in sight. Deciding to make sure Yugao wouldn't end up like Team Seven he took several steps forward toward Kakashi with a hard gaze.

"I see you've realized how badly you fucked up, no sympathy from me Kakashi even if I do understand why you did what you did with Sasuke."

"I wasn't asking for any."

"I'm going to be blunt with you Kakashi because so far you've left a bad first impression on me," Natsu said as he took another step forward and stood mere inches away from the copy nin's face. "If you so much as put one hair out of line when training Yugao, even consider for a second that you will revert back to that old shit you were doing I'll take that eye because you would have completely tarnished the memory of its former user."

"I understand, my failings with Team Seven have taught me quite a lot about how things truly work and although that probably means nothing all I can do is prove my sincerity in my actions going forward."

"A good answer," Natsu replied as he took a step back. "But will your actions reflect said answer I wonder, time will only tell Kakashi."

"Moving right along Kakashi will be teaching you all you need to know about the Sharingan Yugao so be prepared for some tough training of your own ahead."

"Understood Lady Tsunade and thank you for this opportunity," Yugao replied with a short bow as Tsunade smiled.

"Now I think that is enough for one day so everyone go home and rest there are still preparations to be made before anyone goes anywhere."

"Does that mean I can go home Lady Tsunade?"

"As long as you don't look into the sun you should be fine Yugao so yes you can go just as soon as I've cleared you. Unfortunately Naruto will be stuck in here until tomorrow so you'll have to come back for him I'm afraid."

"Alright then we'll go see Naruto before we head out then," Natsu replied with a small smile now that things were finally beginning to get back to normal again.

"By the way Natsu if you could do me a favour and pull Jiraiya out of the roof I would appreciate it," Tsunade added just as she left the room making the whole group sweat drop.

Things were getting back to normal, as normal as could be expected in the life of Natsu at any rate.

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	40. Goodbyes And Planning

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkFireCat – I'm not saying all of Boruto's villains are weak Shin Uchiha and Momoshiki are two prime examples of good ones but the fact is aside from them the rest of the story is basically full of weak villains who even Naruto with little training from my story could one shot.**

 **Plus I should probably mention that the way the Otsutsuki function in this there will be no Momoshiki invasion during the Chunin Exams because he's involved in the main story alongside all the other ones.**

 **Baranx – No problem haha.**

 **JballinR12 – I had initially planned for five with some spin off ones that probably wouldn't be too long to fill in time gaps coming out after the main ones are done.**

 **Shadow465 – I actually had to laugh when I read your suggestion just because it would be the perfect explanation to his crazy strength that he's just a Devil but no one told him. I'd have to think about that one though since adding a gag character seriously screws with the already screwed power scaling I have in my head haha.**

 **Alright on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Goodbyes And Planning**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

It had been an interesting night for Natsu being forced to attend a strange sort of going away party held by all the Chunin and Jonin. Naturally since he was dragged there by Yugao he had no choice in the matter and Saber, well there was free food and drink so he had no help in that avenue.

It was rather strange to be doing something so normal after all the crazy things he had done but in a way he couldn't help but laugh. At the end of the day he had gained a rather sizeable group of friends amongst the shinobi of the Leaf.

It was around 1AM when he finally managed to get back to Yugao's carrying bother her and Mordred over each shoulder. The walk back had him wondering how Saber getting drunk could be possible if she was a Servant but her antics were enough to easily dismiss it after all seeing someone like Mordred try to act like a ninja and fall off a three story roof was pretty funny.

Tucking Yugao into bed he placed Mordred in his own bed knowing full well that he wasn't going to be using it and stepped outside where Erza Knightwalker was waiting for him.

"My apologies Erza did I wake you?"

"No I've been awake for awhile," she replied softly.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I'm starting to fade back."

Natsu noticed she was showing him her torso which was partially translucent and realized she was correct, looking into her eyes he could see that she felt conflicted about the whole thing and sighed.

"You wanted to stay a little longer didn't you?"

"This world is just so … different compared to my own that I can't help but wonder if I'm living in a dream."

"It's hard to go back to a normal life after realizing just how big the world truly is isn't it?"

"I really want to stay but I know that I have little choice but to leave but …"

Drawing her lance from her back and walking out to the clearing in front of Yugao's home Erza took an offensive stance. "Before I go I want that rematch Natsu, even if I don't stand a chance I still want to understand you a little better through the only way I know how."

"Is that how you landed Jellal?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"I'll give you that rematch but not here, come with me," Natsu said opening a portal as the two walked through appearing at one of the training grounds. "This should be a good place to let loose a little."

"I've been testing out that new Commandment you added to my weapon and have decided upon a suitable name for it, today you will be the first to feel its power."

"Show me what you can do Erza Knightwalker," Natsu challenged as he felt her release the power within the blade.

" **Secret 11** **th** **Commandment – Spear Of Arbitration!** "

"Impressive," Natsu said amused as he felt the massive amount of power leak from the weapon in question. "What made you decide on that as the name?"

"You once mentioned that you were the Arbiter between the Gods and Devils and since you put your own power into making the weapon I figured why not name it after you."

"I'm flattered," Natsu said in a teasing manner prompting Erza to make the first attack as she vanished from her current position appearing next to Natsu with speed that seemed to even surprise herself sending her skidding past him and straight into a nearby bush.

"Jumping out of the bush with an embarrassed blush adorning her features she simply went to attack again this time however actually stopping to make the attack which Natsu easily dodged.

"You still have quite a lot of training to do with that it seems."

"I can't believe you can move at this speed normally!"

"You get used to it the more you use it," was his simple reply as he ducked and weaved around Erza's fast paced strikes.

Eventually Erza decided to up her game and began to spin her lance out in front of her creating a rather large wind vacuum that Natsu was caught up in. The wind began to slice at his clothes and skin however it would take much more than that to truly do any damage to Natsu and she knew that.

"Impressive Erza but you need to put more speed behind it to generate winds that could even cut through steel."

Dodging several quick strikes Natsu caught the tip of the blade between his fingers and sent Erza spinning backward as he ripped it free from her grasp.

"The type of speeds you are looking for look like this."

With one hand Natsu held the spear out to his right and began to spin it so fast Erza couldn't even see him actually spinning it as the wind began to appear in front of the weapon. To her shock however it didn't fire off into the distance but condensed and sat perfectly on the blade appearing as nothing more than black wind.

Pointing the weapon at her Erza froze, with a swift motion Natsu turned the weapon and with a swift swing to his left it released a powerful aerial attack that shook the ground and began to rip up the ground.

"Of course you'll need to practice to reach this level but I have confidence that you could do it if you tried hard enough."

Tossing the spear back to her Erza caught it with a dumbfounded look on her face as she felt its power return to her.

"Do you even realize how fast you were moving that?"

"Yes."

"You realize I'm not a God like being right?"

"Again that would be a yes."

"I don't understand you sometimes …"

"With practice you could reach my level Erza trust me," Natsu said with confidence as he motioned for her to attack again. "Better hurry your body is beginning to fade."

Erza grit her teeth and charged forward appearing in front of Natsu before appearing above him and bringing the spear down with as much force as she could only to meet the dirt and set off a large explosion that cracked what was left of the training ground.

Appearing behind her he playfully tugged her hair and vanished once again appearing several metres in front of her.

"That's a hit for me."

"Why aren't you attacking back?"

"I don't raise a hand to those who I care about, you might be Erza Knightwalker but you still bare the face of Erza."

"I see …"

"Plus a regular punch from me would probably land you in the hospital so it isn't really something you want anyway."

Natsu frowned as he saw Erza's other arm become ethereal with most of her body now in the midst of vanishing.

"It seems your time is almost up Erza Knightwalker, care for one last attack?"

"One last attack, a strike to immortalize the memories we all shared here in this strange yet wonderful world …"

"Show me what that new commandment can do Erza Knightwalker, show me that Edolas will always have its Commander to defend it!"

Raising the lance above her head Erza began spinning it quite quickly as power began to converge around its form. Mid spin she brought it down and with a mighty swing a massive attack was launched right at Natsu who watched on with a grin as his eyes flashed Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue.

"Most impressive indeed Erza Knightwalker. This isn't any ordinary attack is it so I won't sully its meaning by simply dodging."

A vortex of black flame burst to life around Natsu forming a protective barrier as he began to hover off the ground crossing his arms just as the attack made impact.

"I put my own power in that weapon Erza, show me what a mortal human can do with the power of the Hybrid!"

Erza was stunned at the amount of power her lance was putting out as it smashed against Natsu's flame barrier. Was this truly some of Natsu's own power, how strong could he truly be?

"If I can just land a single blow … just one hit … I can return to Edolas satisfied!"

"That's the spirit Erza," Natsu said with a booming voice over the chaotic screeching sound that had begun to pierce the silent night. "Edolas will always need a protector just as every world should, show me that you are up to the task!"

The force that was relentlessly assaulting his barrier seemed to slightly increase in power pushing him back in the air slightly as Natsu inwardly cheered.

' _How many years have you gone without being able to use magic Erza yet you seem to have grown even stronger, just how far will you be able to go now that I have given you and Jellal the tools to defend Edolas from outside threats? One day I hope to find out.'_

Natsu noticed that most of Erza's body was now ethereal and this would be her last push to break through as a sudden fluxuation of power allowed the attack slip through his vortex barrier and leave a large gash across his chest and sending him flying back into a tree where he dropped to one knee.

"Natsu!"

"Well done Erza Knightwalker … you pass the test."

"Test?"

"As you know I cannot return to monitor my own realm, whilst Earthland has a whole host of beings who can defend it Edolas does not should any outside force seek to invade. My goal with both yours and Jellal's gift was to ensure that even in my absence Edolas would have two protectors."

"What-!"

"Your appearance reminded me of my responsibilities and although I'm not the brightest guy around I always remember my responsibility to my friends. Those weapons are now tuned to your unique signatures with it only changing should you willingly appoint a successor to it."

Erza knelt down next to Natsu and saw he was still bleeding and gave him a look of concern which he waved off.

"I bleed because you struck me with an attack laced with Hybrid's Aura, Jellal's weapon will be able to do the same. Don't worry about me it'll heal soon enough just takes a little longer because of the aura."

A bright light began to envelop Erza as the pair realized what was about to happen, Natsu quickly placed a hand on her shoulder with a suddenly serious expression that made her shift uncomfortably.

"I wasn't kidding about the outside threats part Erza, they come in all shapes and sizes and could come from anywhere in creation. Your world no longer has mages to defend it which means it will be up to the pair who wield these weapons to defend it, never forget that."

"I won't Natsu and … don't give up on your dream to see Erza Scarlett again, Fate brought us together so you never know when you might see her again. If Scarlett is anything like me and I like to think she is she won't stop believing in you, waiting for your return."

A tear ran down the side of Erza's face as she began to float into the sky as a portal with numbers and clocks ripped open signalling Felicity's correction of the timestream.

"I'm glad we got to meet again Natsu Dragneel I'll always pray for your safety and I'll even force Jellal to as well!"

"You really would have to force him," Natsu asked with a slightly cracked voice feeling the emotion behind her words.

"If he doesn't want to sleep on the couch then yes his thoughts and prayers will be with you every night Natsu, you bear a burden none of us could even begin to imagine so it's the least we could do."

"I promise to visit you again in Edolas once everything is all sorted Erza I swear!"

"I'll hold you to that, goodbye."

Erza was sucked through the portal as it slammed shut abruptly cutting off the almost intoxicating feeling of Time from Natsu's senses however his eyes were on the slowly falling shard that dropped into his outstretched hand.

"A fragment!"

The fragment was absorbed into himself as he felt himself regaining some of his lost power and knowledge, his thoughts however turned to his recently departed friend as a sad smile made its way onto his face.

"A wonderful parting gift if ever I saw one but it begs the question how did you leave it behind for me? Perhaps this is just one of those things you just don't question and enjoy the mystery of not knowing?"

"Not knowing something in life is what gives it true meaning you know."

"Too true, being all knowing isn't truly possible due to the inner workings of both mind and heart," Natsu chuckled in amusement as he turned to see Jiraiya standing and admiring the destroyed training ground.

"Is that how you always send off your friends?"

"She was different."

"Because she looked like the girl from your past?"

"Partially but also because she needed to be tested, my being here instead of my own world means their world could potentially be lost."

"But that isn't your fault though you don't have a choice but to be here, right?"

"True but that is only for the moment, never forget exactly who and what I am Jiraiya," Natsu explained as he pointed to the wound Erza had inflicted to him earlier as it began to fade away leaving naught but a thin line.

"You were still scarred by that attack though?"

"Yes but that isn't the point Jiraiya the point is my power has the ability to do so which means with my power comes responsibility."

"As long as you understand that I don't see what your point is, you know what responsibilities your position has and even while stuck here you take advantage of opportunities to send aid to ensure you fulfil them."

"Ah but here is another question Jiraiya, am I truly fulfilling them or simply delaying my ties to them?"

"I can't answer that but I can answer what I believe based on my opinion of you. Since we met I've seen how much you've cared for Naruto and done what you could for him when no one else would. To me someone like that is completely incapable of dodging his responsibilities."

"Tch, you know I think the old man would've been rather proud to hear you say something so smart even if it came out of your perverted mouth."

"I do try O great immortal," Jiraiya replied amused as he took a mock bow. "We leave in a few hours and I doubt either of us plans on going to sleep so how about we go have a little fun eh?"

"By your definition of fun? Look I've built up a pretty good rapport with the lovely ladies of the Leaf I don't need you dragging it down."

"You wound me Natsu I was actually suggesting we go over Naruto's training plan with a few drinks and maybe some food from your native people."

"The food of the Gods you say … now I'm tempted. Alright then let's head on over and see if the old man is even open at this hour."

"Yeah, also I wanted to ask about that Saber chick you said would be coming with us."

"What about her?"

"She calls you Master huh?"

"Don't go there she'll skewer us both with that blade of hers," Natsu sighed as Jiraiya began scribbling in his notepad.

"You two would make some great material especially after the last one I released," Jiraiya said amused as he expertly tossed Natsu a book which he caught with two fingers and nearly fainted on the spot.

 _Icha Icha Paradise Vol XVI_

 _God Descends On A Blooming Water Lily_

 _The Kunoichi Touched By God_

"Jiraiya," Natsu hissed grabbing the man by the coat. "Please tell me Yugao hasn't seen this!"

"How would I know but hey its good stuff isn't it!"

"Lecherous old bastard!"

"You can't stop art Natsu you should know this by now!"

"When the hell do you even have time to publish these anyway half the time you're either helping with Naruto, managing your spy network or in the hospital after Tsunade shattered all your bones?"

"Artist's secret."

"Of course," Natsu scoffed not actually realizing he was reading the book much to Jiraiya's amusement as they wandered back into the village in silence.

 _ **/Several Hours Later/**_

"So you're sure you two have everything?"

"Yes Yu we've got everything we need and then some," Natsu replied as Yugao stood in front of Natsu and Saber who was currently wearing her regular attire instead of her armor.

"Now Saber remember to keep Natsu out of trouble we all know he can't help but dive face first into it."

"You can count on me maam," Mordred said mockingly shooting a smirk Natsu's way receiving a scoff in response.

"I can take care of myself it's Naruto and the old perv who need watching."

"Oh yes Saber do keep an eye on Lord Jiraya at all times for your own sake."

"Don't worry I'll just castrate him if he comes too close."

"What's that mean," asked a thankfully ignorant Naruto who walked right into the conversation as Mordred went to reply.

"Ah well you see wh-!"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Naruto now do you have any idea where the old perv is?"

"He was talking with Grandma Tsunade last I checked."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that brat," Tsunade growled placing a not so comforting hand on top of Naruto's head.

"And the whole gang's here," Natsu sighed. "You good to go Jiraiya?"

"I've got everything we'll need, now if the Princess will allow us to be on our way?"

"If you didn't have to leave today Jiraiya I swear," Tsunade sighed. "You all have at most two and a half years to teach Naruto all you can, since Naruto is the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki his absence is a SSS Rank Secret known only to those of us here as well as ANBU Commander Dragon."

"Two and a half years to cram as much knowledge as we can into you eh," Naruto said aloud placing a hand on Naruto's head. "You'll hate us by the time this trip is over."

"I'll take everything you can throw at me just you watch!"

"Ah to be young and innocent once again," Natsu said as both Jiraiya and Tsunade snorted in amusement. "Now come on let's move out we're actually walking most of the way because you need the exercise and experience Naruto."

"WHAT!"

"No complaining brat now get moving," Jiraiya said with a smirk as he pushed Naruto toward the gate.

"Man this is gonna be fun I can already tell," Mordred said amused at Naruto being pushed out the gate.

Natsu turned his attention to Yugao who was avoiding his gaze and looking elsewhere, moving closer he placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head slightly to stare into her now onyx coloured eyes.

"I promise I'll return Yugao so do your best to master the Sharingan."

"It's going to be lonely at home …"

"I know but you are strong Yugao I know you'll bear with it, it'll make our reunion that much better."

"If you two could stop flirting we need to get a move on," Jiraiya shouted from outside the village gate much to the pair's annoyance.

"Well then I guess I'll see you around," Natsu said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Grabbing Natsu's hand Yugao pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek before vanishing in a Shushin leaving Natsu frozen on the spot.

"About time," Tsunade replied in an amused tone as Shizune's squeal brought Natsu back to reality.

"Right then … training trip, lots of things to be doing."

"Natsu."

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Remember to report any oddly shaped clouds, might help us weather the storm a bit better."

"I'm rather adept at cloud watching Tsunade though that Shikamaru kid could probably beat me, later."

Vanishing and reappearing with the group Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at everything that just went on.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?"

"Can't you see it Shizune?"

"See what?"

"This is one of those moments that will one day be spoken of with reverence, though the village hates him now the Naruto that will walk back through those gates under the training of those three is going to be something."

"He'll be stronger for sure but you really think he'd use it against the villagers?"

"That isn't what I mean Shizune, yes he'll be an absolute monster in terms of fighting ability but I'm talking about mentally. I fully expect to see another Minato to walk back through those gates and I don't know how the village is going to react."

"You think Naruto could be like Lord Fourth?"

"I've seen it sparingly within him from the moment I met him and according to Jiraiya he's moulding himself after Natsu. That man has a mind that works just as fast if not faster than Minato's own which means Naruto is likely going to be put forward for Jonin status upon his return."

"You really believe in him don't you?"

"Come back in two years Shizune and discuss Naruto and maybe you'll understand what I see," Tsunade said in amusement as she began walking back to the Hokage Tower with thoughts of the future on her mind and a certain apprentice who was to begin her tort- training.

 _ **/Dark Space - ?/**_

In the far reaches of space sitting atop a slowly drifting slab laid a pure white castle that shone brightly amidst the starless black. This castle was a relic from ancient times and a testament to the Old Gods power that was currently occupied by the Otsutsuki Sect.

The castle wasn't large by any means and would be called a more of a fort by most Kings however it was virtually indestructible and large enough to house over one hundred people, a throne room and the most important room for its current occupants the war room.

"Should we not interfere with this, training Naruto Uzumaki will only burden the final plan?"

"The unified Gods and Devils are now aware of us which means we cannot allow ourselves to be caught. To be caught is to interfere with the will of Lady Kaguya."

A conversation was occurring between the surviving Otsutsuki Clan who were even fewer in number than ever. As the conversation went on members were randomly turned into a ball of red fruit and consumed by one of the Seven Greaters who sat atop thrones of Midnight Blue.

"The assimilation comes before all else," a deep voice said cutting all talk off completely. "The plan shall proceed as we have ordained, all surviving Otsutsuki are to assimilate to form the ultimate being in order to bring order to the seedbed."

"My Lord what of the actions of Ramashiki, Falaya and Lord Valurian that resulted in the loss of our weapon Kalmeet?"

"The loss of Kalmeet was indeed a major blow to our cause, however, following the loss of Kalmeet we have realized that our plan might indeed have a new potential element that needs to be considered."

"And on the matter of the three in question they have received due punishment," another of the Greaters said indicating to one of the seven thrones being empty. "It is our fate to inevitably form into one in the end and it is the duty of those who remain to further our cause. To hinder it is to defy the will of Lady Kaguya and to defy her will …"

The Otsutsuki member who asked the question was shocked as the Greater held out his hand and sucked him into a strange yellow eye on the palm of his hand turning him into a fruit before consuming him.

"How many lesser Otsutsuki remain?"

"Less than eighty at present."

"Then we must tread carefully so that we do not ruin that which we have worked so hard to achieve by over consuming them. Things are progressing as they should be however the fact remains that the Hybrid openly defies us."

"Gentlemen," another voice said as the six remaining Greaters looked up at another chair that seemed obscured by the pitch black that was space. "The King of Balance has made the most of his banishment and embarked on another journey of self reflection, discovery and adventure."

Two Midnight Blue eyes shone in the darkness as the figure extended her hand and clenched it with a slight grin revealing some of her rather pale form.

"Let us make sure that it is one he shall truly remember."

 _Aspect Of A Forgotten Goddess_

 _Will Of Kaguya Otsutsuki_

 _Nyx The Forgotten One_

"My Lady surely you realize the Hybrid openly defies you!"

"I am aware however it matters little, Hybrid or no he remains unaware of the true goal of the Akatsuki Organization and knows little about Zetsu. Even the reincarnations of Ashura and Indra do not know the truth and are still bound to their accursed Fate; the pieces still shall fall where they were destined."

"So we allow the Hybrid to do as he pleases?"

"The Hybrid steadily regains his lost power but at a slower pace than projected. A plan will be devised to ensure the progress is shattered and that my return can occur with little interference."

"You have a plan then my Lady?"

"Follow the original plan for now, deviation at this critical stage will only lead to immediate failure. Ensure that the Akatsuki continues to gather the other Eight Tailed Beasts and lend aid when you can to ensure their success but leave the Nine Tails until last."

"We shall ensure our puppet relays the message my Lady."

"How goes the Gedo Statue, are the already acquired beasts fighting back?"

"As much as can be expected my Lady but it is easily holding, the puppet knows not to recklessly try to seal one of the beasts within so the possibility of them escaping is minimum."

"That is good news indeed," Nyx said leaning back in her chair. "My pet has been freed I see."

"Yes Valurian, Falaya and Ramashiki were foolish and decided to summon him to fight the Hybrid."

"And they were punished?"

"Consumed as your law dictates my Lady."

"And where are the chakra fruits?"

The Greaters froze in fear knowing that one of their number had consumed them on the spot prompting a sigh from Nyx.

"One of you consumed them?"

"Y-yes my Lady."

Waving her hand over the group one of the Greaters was ripped from his chair and vanished into the eye in the palm of her hand and consumed.

"A Greater cannot consume another Greater that was the rule I put forth when you were all granted your extra power was it not?"

"Y-yes my Lady our most sincere apologies, truly!"

"The culprit has been punished so there is no need for such trifles however know that should the rule be broken again I shall simply consume you all. The positions you hold are merely ones of convenience for me so that I may focus on other matters such as locating my true body."

"Y-yes my Lady!"

"Now I believe you all have duties to attend to, now go."

At her command the room was empty in moments leaving Nyx to her thoughts when the sound of laughter caused her to let loose a slight growl.

"My my a bit hard on your subordinates aren't you, don't you care about them at all?"

"Awfully rich coming from the monster who would dare release something as disgusting as Achnologia from the Antiverse."

Appearing on one of the thrones the Goddess of Chaos appeared with her ever amused grin in place.

"My aren't you just a barrel of laughs Kaguya or is it Nyx now?"

"My current name is of little importance."

"I wouldn't go saying that after all you are one of the Old Gods, one of the TRUE Old Gods unlike all these pretenders you have working under you."

"Why are you here?"

"Doing my job, sewing Chaos amongst the various worlds and you know that you are one big bubbling pot of Chaos just waiting to spill right?"

"Why are you here?"

"Always so blunt and boring, I came to give you something that will allow you to buy more time to enact your plan."

"Why?"

"Because it is already causing much Chaos within that world as it is, in the hands of the pawns of your pawns it could seriously impede the progress of the Hybrid."

"What is this thing you have for me?"

Extending her hand with her palm facing upward a strange symbol appeared that had Nyx lean forward in interest.

"That is a Command Seal; I'd heard that they have begun manifesting on the seedbed. So you plan on handing these out to the pawns of my pawns?"

"Yes but the foes being summoned from them won't be anyone ordinary rather they will be Servants who were born to cause Chaos."

"And what do you expect in exchange for this aid?"

"I expect you to cause as much Chaos as possible upon your revival into Kaguya or Nyx or whatever your name is."

"And?"

"And that's all, no strings attached here. I feed off Chaos so I'm already getting what I want from the deal so everyone wins."

"Very well then," Nyx sighed. "Go and hand these seals out to whoever you believe could use them most effectively, why you felt the need to consult me and not just do it anyway is beyond even my comprehension."

"I'm telling you so that you know who to thank when you return, nothing more. Now then I shall be off so have a good day Lady Nyx, Kaguya or is it perhaps even Shinju or Proto Hybrid?"

Nyx didn't reply as Lady Chaos left her throne room merely staring at the spot she had vanished in deep thought, reviewing her plan over and over to try and find some kind of flaw in it.

"It will not fail, the seedbed will be remade in my image and then so too shall the rest of them as it was originally intended. You will not foil my plans this time Hagoromo, Hamura, my most foolish sons."

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	41. The Land Of Whirlpools

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Baranx – I do try to shake things up when concerning the major players so I'm glad I succeeded yet again haha.**

 **Shadow465 – It isn't like they don't know about it it's the fact that they either cannot act due to the complex laws they put themselves under or in the case of Chaos they are actually doing their job and thus can get away with it scot free.**

 **Another example of knowing and yet doing nothing would be all throughout Vol I where Zeref would just meddle and none of them really did anything aside from that one time on Tenrou and only because Achnologia was on the way and had he been consumed it would have been the end for all of them.**

 **And in regards to the whole Omniscient being thing that's a tricky one see the higher on the chain they are the closer they are to being an Omniscient being. To put it into perspective the Gods of Creation and Destruction aren't even Omniscient they are close and see glimpses much like Natsu was when he achieved his perfect Hybrid state in Vol I.**

 **The only truly Omniscient beings I've shown directly in the series are Lucifer, Michael, Life and Death.**

 **MArio – The thing is I've already told that chapter of his life and his journey has taken him elsewhere. Plus it's actually a crossover not just Fairy Tail anymore and it was heavily implied in Vol I that going to other realities was going to be the focus going forward.**

 **The reason I named the series The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel is because it's a story about his constant struggle for peace not just for reality but for himself too. His entire life he's been stuck fighting and suffering without reprieve and everything and everyone positive always ends up ripped away from him so the story is simply his tale of trying to finally get beyond it.**

 **And he will eventually meet his daughter she wasn't made to be disposable she is his legacy and the importance of that will become abundantly clear as the story progresses. Hopefully this was the answer you wanted.**

 **Tokoolforu2handle – Kaneki is an interesting one I'll definitely consider it but as for Julius Caesar he's actually already a Servant and he's … well he's definitely something I'll tell you that much haha words can't really describe Saber Caesar.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Land Of Whirlpools**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

After a few days of walking the group arrived at the edge of the Land of Fire as they gazed out toward the sea. It wasn't the beautiful sunset that had them slack jawed but the massive whirlpools that surrounded a large island off the coast.

"Welcome to the Land of Whirlpools Naruto, lost home to the Uzumaki Clan," Natsu said softly to the teen who was surprisingly calm as he gazed out over the ruins that littered the ocean.

"What happened to it?"

"The Uzumaki Clan were unrivalled with their skill in the art of Fuinjutsu Naruto, an art that could potentially surpass all other forms of jutsu if used correctly and so the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Rock destroyed them for such a talent due to their alliance with the Leaf."

"They destroyed my clan because they feared us then …?"

"The art of Fuinjutsu truly is limitless, the Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique used Fuinjutsu to manipulate Space Time and even the very seal on your stomach is there thanks to Fuinjutsu."

"But if Fuinjutsu is so great how come the village is destroyed?"

"You don't understand Naruto the Uzumaki weren't just slaughtered they went down like heroes. Tens of thousands of Rock and Cloud shinobi relentlessly assaulted Uzu for five days with Uzu only having a mere three hundred shinobi. By the end of the battle most of the forces sent to destroy Uzu had been killed and many of the Uzumaki were able to flee before its destruction which is how you are here today."

"And how do you know all this Pervy Sage?"

"Because your Mother was an Uzumaki who lived through the siege Naruto before coming to the Hidden Leaf," Jiraiya replied as Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"So there are more Uzumaki out there!"

"They could be anywhere Naruto and you never know when or where they'll turn up."

"Wow I can't believe my clan was so awesome, now I've definitely got to train harder to live up to that legacy."

Natsu grinned at Naruto's declaration and affectionately ruffled his hair much to the blonde's annoyance.

"That's the spirit Naruto now we're gonna take my portal over to the island so is everyone ready?"

After everyone agreed Natsu snapped his fingers and the group walked through arriving on a half destroyed dock where they saw a strange barrier.

"This is … but how can this type of barrier even be active," Jiraiya mused aloud. "This is an Uzumaki Nullification and Repellent Barrier I haven't seen one of these in years, these things usually take a lot of chakra to power so how can it be active?"

Whilst Naruto, Jiraiya and Mordred looked at the barrier Natsu's focus was on something else entirely. Activating his Hybrid's Aura he saw a woman with red hair that was tied into two buns at the top and a gaze that seemed somewhat playful yet completely serious looking right at him.

"I'll leave you guys to the barrier I want to explore a little."

"Where are you going Natsu Sensei?"

"I just want to have a look around and make sure there aren't any hostile creatures around, Mordred stick with Naruto and don't let the perv do anything stupid."

"On it," Mordred replied as Natsu tossed her a kebab with a small flame following moments after roasting it to perfection. "Thanks!"

"Keep an eye out, this island feels strange."

"I know I felt something was off the moment we got here, just use the link if you need me."

Nodding in thanks Natsu walked back toward the barrier and used his portal to quickly get to the other side as the woman cocked her head to the side and began to walk towards a ruined house.

Going after her and entering the ruined house it was surprisingly well kept with only the dust collecting within. Looking around he saw the woman at the stairs motioning for him to follow her as the two went upstairs.

Entering a room the woman pointed to a cupboard indicating that he should open it, shrugging he walked over to the cupboard and opened it only to recoil in shock as two skeletons fell out, skeletons that were less than half his height.

"What is this," Natsu hissed to the woman who adopted a sad look before jumping out the window with Natsu following close behind.

The first thing he noticed was that the city was no longer in ruins with the destroyed buildings now back to their former glory. Following the woman across the rooftops they stopped at what appeared to be some sort of hospital as they entered through a third story window.

The moment he entered Natsu was shocked to see the bones of more children scattered about as well as in beds. Something he noticed however was that all the skeletons had the same markings on them that indicated someone had drawn on them.

The woman motioned for him to follow once more as they left the rather ghastly room and made their way down the hall passing several adult skeletons before reaching an office. Pointing at the desk Natsu walked over and opened the top draw finding a key which the woman seemed to want him to take.

"Where are you going with all this?"

The woman walked out the window and leapt down to the buildings below with Natsu close behind as she quickly crossed to the rather large building not too far away that had the same symbol that was on the Leaf flak vests.

Stopping in front of a door she pointed at the keyhole as Natsu looked between it and the key he had acquired. Putting the key in the lock it opened with a click and the woman simply walked through the door confirming his suspicions that she wasn't actually real.

"Well this just gets better and better …"

Following right behind her Natsu saw more and more bodies begin to pile up as the pair went down a flight of stairs reaching another sealed room with the same spiral as the one he saw outside.

"Only those of Uzumaki Blood may enter this sacred place, the invited are welcome but woe to those who trespass upon the sacred ground. I take it I'm invited since you lead me here?"

The woman simply nodded and pressed her nonexistent hand onto the spiral causing an almost immediate reaction as it began to unfurl revealing a simple door handle. Motioning for Natsu to open it he did so and was met with a wall of light.

"What is this?"

The woman motioned for him to enter but Natsu wasn't going in there without knowing what was lying in wait for him on the other side.

"Is there a hidden part of this complex on the other side," he asked as the woman nodded. "Will you be able to speak if I head to the other side?"

When the woman nodded in the affirmative Natsu's interest was piqued as he took a deep breath and stepped into the bright light feeling himself almost being whisked away only to appear in a simple room.

"Well this isn't what I was expecting."

"Not many who cross through the Gate of Self Reflection immediately come through I do wonder what turn your life must have taken to gain the ability to pull off such a feat?"

Natsu's attention snapped to the woman who was now sitting at the table pouring a cup of tea for herself and Natsu, motioning for him to sit he did so receiving tea as a reward.

"Judging by your expression you have no idea who I am hmm?"

"My apologies maam but you see I'm-."

"Not from this world yes I'm quite aware."

"You know of other worlds?"

"Not during my life however beyond death I discovered the true scale of life, a rather interesting adventure to be sure. My name is Mito Uzumaki, Wife to Hashirama Senju First Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"How can you be alive I and so-!"

"Young? Honestly you are quite the handsome man for someone your age as well however we both possess genes that allow us to avoid the curse of ageing, mine is simply much more complex than yours."

"So you have actually aged then?"

"I've died Natsu, well to be specifically I will die or I'm on the verge of dying. The space we are in is a secret Fuinjutsu of the Uzumaki that allows the ability of Time Travel you see however it is not in the way you no doubt immediately assumed."

"So you can't simply jump forward or backward?"

"Unfortunately not instead what you see before you is what is left of my being that simply refused to pass on until my message could be relayed given form by this room."

"So then outside this room …"

"Was a Clone sent to retrieve you," Mito finished for him. "There is much to discuss yet so little time it is rather annoying so I'll start with the basics, what do you know of Madara Uchiha?"

"One of the strongest Uchiha in history, fought and defeated by Hashirama Senju at the site now called the Valley of the End, rumoured to still walk the Earth."

"All true," Mito replied as Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"So he is still alive?"

"The man possesses a will that seems to have ensured he did not pass on until his will was in safe hands. The man in the mask is his will so to speak, a boy driven to madness only to be saved by that monster of all people."

"So the guy in the mask and Madara aren't the same?"

"The two of you have yet to meet in person however yes it is true. Madara Uchiha does not use trickery or stealth rather he simply engages with brute force, crushing all with swift and decisive strikes."

"So you remained within this room to tell me that?"

"No I did not I merely wanted to ensure you held important knowledge. My true purpose for being here today is to ensure Naruto Uzumaki takes on the legacy of the Uzumaki."

"You wish to teach him?"

"I cannot teach him," Mito sighed. "I truly do wish I could but I'm actually dead which means I cannot guide him the proper way and so that leads me to you Natsu Dragneel."

"Me?"

"I know you fought the reanimated versions of my Husband and Brother in Law who both spoke highly of you. If there is anyone fit to pass this knowledge onto the young boy it will be you."

"Pass on what-!"

Natsu felt a sudden surge of information enter his mind the moment Mito placed a hand on his, the transfer went for a full minute before finally ending leaving Natsu with a massive headache.

"This is-!"

"Clan secrets, identities of those who escaped the massacre, the location of the Uzumaki Scroll of Sealing and much more," Mito finished for him. "I ask that you do not drop all of this on young Naruto all at once if he's anything like his Mother he's likely to implode from all the new information and responsibilities."

"Can't argue with you there, still I have to ask what exactly did you use to remain behind?"

"I already sent the information over to you Natsu so I'm sure you'll figure it out. By the way remind Kurama to always brush his teeth, damn fox always had the worst breath."

Natsu broke out into a fit of laughter which Mito joined soon after as the mood began to soften in the strange room.

"So you knew Kurama then?"

"All Uzumaki knew of Kurama, the Arch Demon Class Devil who agreed to be sealed away into us in order to ensure he could continue his responsibilities. Unfortunately as you already know Naruto was an … unwilling candidate and so his renewed sealing was not mentioned to anyone in time and he was unable to break through the seal to tell anyone."

"That's interesting Kurama never mentioned that before."

"Probably because at this point it isn't really relevant. You have an inexperienced Jinchuuriki who must become a Kage level shinobi to ensure Kurama's safety and to uphold Kurama's duties so prior agreements and alliances don't really mean much."

"I suppose that's true," Natsu agreed as he saw the room shimmer slightly.

"Our time is almost up and I will soon return to Hashirama, it was nice to finally meet you Natsu Dragneel."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Mito Uzumaki," Natsu said with a slight bow making the Uzumaki blush slightly.

"Definitely the ladies man just like my Hashirama," she giggled in amusement before her face took on a more serious expression. "There are seals scattered all around the village that hold it together in its whole form yet keep the outside looking destroyed. An unfortunate side effect is that you will encounter the ghosts of those who interacted with the seals and they will have no doubt gone mad after being trapped for so long."

"What should I do for them?"

"The only thing you can do," Mito sighed softly. "Also you no doubt saw the countless bones that litter the streets and homes of the village did you not?"

"I'll put them to rest they deserve at least that much."

"I thank you," Mito said as she faded away and the room began to glow a bright white colour.

Closing his eyes until the bright light died down Natsu found himself back on the other side of the bright light door he had used to enter the strange room, watching in fascination as it closed itself back up again.

" _So what do you think about all that Aava?_ "

" _ **That Lady Mito was a really nice person.**_ "

" _Yeah I got that much but I was actually referring to everything discussed and the information she put in my head._ "

" _ **While I do question the method she remained behind and knew about all our exploits I can't deny her love for the Uzumaki. I'd say follow her wishes and see where it takes Naruto but be very careful what you tell him and when.**_ "

" _Yes some of this information is … dangerous._ "

Walking back up to the ground floor Natsu realized just what Mito had mentioned earlier about the ghosts that might appear. Before him several Uzumaki wearing Chunin and Jonin flak vests appeared from thin air immediately rushing towards him.

Allowing the first one to land a blow Natsu realized that the ghosts were in fact more akin to a shade or clone of their long deceased self as he blocked several more strikes and knocked one of the Uzumaki into the wall as he burst into black smoke.

" _There is a lot of hatred here mixed with sadness and sorrow, they refuse to move on and no doubt see me as just another Cloud or Rock nin invading their home. The level of skill these seals would have taken to create truly are a testament to the Uzumaki Clan's proficiency in the art of Fuinjutsu._ "

" _ **From what I can tell the beings come to life through the use of residual chakra then feed off the chakra in the air to sustain themselves, a self sustaining seal.**_ "

" _And Mito said there were hundreds of them,_ " Natsu sighed as he dodged several quick strikes and sent two Uzumaki flying through a nearby wall only for them to burst into smoke and reappear. " _Knock them down and they simply return._ "

" _ **There is always the option of simply destroying the seals and allowing the place to truly become a ruin? Everyone thought it was anyway and it's not like anyone is going to live here anymore after what happened.**_ "

" _That is not our decision Aava it is the decision of the future Uzumaki Clan Head, the fate of this village is in Naruto's hands._ "

" _ **Do you think he can be trusted to make such a decision?**_ "

" _To me he is still a child but his actual age means he will soon be forced to take on his responsibilities Aava, this being just one of them. We'll fight our way to the Uzukage's Office and grab the scroll before returning to Naruto._ "

Diving through an open window Natsu rolled and steadied himself before taking off down the street with more of the Uzumaki apparitions beginning to appear all around him as they began to throw warped variants of kunai and shuriken at him.

" _They must know where I'm going,_ " Natsu mused as he saw a massive black cloud forming in front of the Uzukage Tower.

From the smoke six masked Uzu nin appeared surrounding a seventh who was wearing a Kage hat with the kanji for Uzu in the same place as Fire was for the Hokage's hat.

" _The Uzukage and his personal variant of the ANBU eh, this might not be as easy as we first thought._ "

"Come no further be you Cloud or Rock," the Uzukage's strangely warped voice cried with its pitch going from normal to high then back to a deep low.

"May I know the name of my opponent," Natsu asked not really sure if the apparition had that much sentience.

"I am the Third Uzukage Kazuma Uzumaki invader!"

"Show me the might of the Uzumaki then Third Uzukage," Natsu said as he crossed his arms and began to float with a vortex of crimson flame beginning to circle his body.

" _ **Are you sure that defence will hold against so many of them?**_ "

" _It held against Erza didn't it, to create the ultimate defence one must actually field said defence before it can be declared as such don't they?_ "

" _ **I suppose but I feel like the ultimate defence requires something more than a mere element.**_ "

" _If you say so Aava, get back to me when you can think of a suitable replacement to my flames._ "

Aava made a huffing noise in Natsu's head as the surrounding Uzumaki began to attack his barrier from all sides firing a barrage of Water based jutsu that simply evaporated on contact before being shredded by pellets of flame that shot out of the vortex in response.

" **Water Style: Great Spiral!** "

The four ANBU look alikes surrounded Natsu and all used the same jutsu to erect a strange whirlpool around Natsu's flame vortex. Activating his Hybrid's Aura Natsu watched the Uzukage flash through a series of hand signs as a massive pillar of Water began to lift from the ocean surrounding the island.

"Interesting …"

" **Water Style: Explosive Bite Of The Water Dragon!** "

" _ **Didn't the Second Hokage use a larger variant of that move on us during the Sand/Sound invasion?**_ "

" _Yes but he also summoned the water from thin air, no doubt the technique must have been gifted to the Uzumaki at some point and the Third Uzukage became proficient enough with the jutsu to use it. Either way my barrier isn't blocking an attack like that._ "

" _ **Told you a barrier of Fire was a bad idea.**_ "

" _You also offered no alternative so your point is moot._ "

" _ **It is not!**_ "

" _Not entirely but still you have to offer some kind of alternative you were the one that suggested I start working on a more defensive form so as to not hurt others needlessly._ "

" _ **The ultimate defence means two things Father you can either deflect and reflect all attacks or simply tank it all. Keeping that in mind there is one element you possess that has only one inherit weakness that none can ever use against you.**_ "

It took Natsu all but one moment to realize what Aava was referring to as a grin began to creep its way across his face.

" _See now that's the kind of suggestion I was expecting from you Aava, absolutely brilliant as always._ "

" _ **I feel kind of bad field testing our power against the relics of a destroyed clan but I doubt we'll have much of an opportunity to test it elsewhere, so here is how I believe the defence should be …**_ "

As the massive Water Dragon closed in Natsu's power ceased in its entirety leaving him completely vulnerable as the attack slammed down on his location.

" **Guardian Of The Apocalypse Dragon King!** "

From Natsu's back a miniaturized form of Aava sprang forth though the bottom half of her body was mostly missing and was replaced with a thin strand of black smoke that seemed to allow her to hover.

Aava vanished and appeared in front of Natsu and absorbed the full attack as the two were pushed back slightly but ultimately reflecting it towards one of the special forces nearby disrupting the Water barrier.

" _Well it worked,_ " Natsu said with a toothy grin as his features shifted due to the Apocalypse Magic.

" _ **Use me to fend off attacks and try to isolate and destroy the seal allowing the Uzukage to appear Father.**_ "

" _Yeah I kind of figured that,_ " Natsu replied as he crossed his arms once more with Aava appearing behind him with her wings outstretched and teeth barred.

Flying toward the Uzukage several Uzumaki tried to block his path only for the Aava apparition to claw at them slashing them in half allowing Natsu to reach the Uzukage without being interrupted.

" **Apocalypse Dragon King's Chaotic Talon!** "

Spinning to the left at the last moment Natsu sent a powerful aerial slash attack that ripped through the Uzukage and the building behind him forcing him to vanish and reappear elsewhere.

" _Can you locate the seal Aava?_ "

" _ **It's inside the Uzukage Tower,**_ " Aava replied as she used her wings to shield Natsu from a barrage of Water enhanced shuriken. " _ **This form feels rather strange but I'm glad I can be of use to you in a fight.**_ "

" _Having you as tactical support was useful too you know._ "

" _ **True but now I can actually help you when you need it, without question we must train to use this ability it could even allow us to take things to the next level and let you use my full form.**_ "

" _That would be useful but let's not rush into things eh after all we barely have any idea what we're doing now._ "

Flying up to an open window Natsu flew inside and landed on the floor with Aava at his back as his eyes scanned the room finding a seal underneath the Kage's chair. Walking over to the chair Natsu channelled Anti into it and watched as it simply vanished along with the Uzukage who was in the middle of flying through the window.

" _Now we need to follow Lady Mito's instructions._ "

" _ **Find the Uzumaki Scroll of Sealing hidden beneath the tower,**_ " Aava said as she grabbed the chair and smashed it across the wall and window causing it to collapse just as two Uzumaki tried to jump through.

" _Be on guard Aava I'm not sure how much of your power I can use whilst also having you outside at the same time._ "

Aava nodded and followed behind Natsu as he floated out of the room and down the hallway heading towards the stairwell. Gliding down the stairs the pair came across a small hatch partially hidden just to the left of the stairwell.

Leaning forward Aava ripped the hatch open and the two descended into its dark depths with only the glow of Aava's blue markings lighting the way. Slowly making their way down a dark corridor Natsu cursed as several shadows began to form into Uzumaki with Aava appearing in front of him protectively.

"Free … us!"

"End our suffering!"

The two froze as the apparitions simply began begging for an end to their servitude, looking around the pair could see seals on the walls and Aava immediately sent concentrated bursts of Anti at them destroying them.

" _I'm starting to wonder if this was intentional or not, there are way too many Uzumaki bound by these seals for it to be a coincidence._ "

" _ **Nothing Lady Mito gave us indicated anything sinister behind the seal though?**_ "

The sound of more pained groans behind them had the pair bolting down the dimly lit hallway realizing that they would be pinned down in there should they take too long. Seeing a massive steel door ahead Aava moved in front of Natsu and shoulder charged it smashing the door in and taking some of the wall with it as the pair arrived in a room with hundreds of documents and scrolls.

" _There is only one we need._ "

" _ **Destroy all the rest.**_ "

Grabbing the large scroll that was sitting on a podium Natsu sent it to his requip space and jumped back allowing Aava to take a deep breath as she let loose a low powered roar at the roof causing the room to begin collapsing in on itself and many of the documents to catch fire.

" _Time to leave,_ " Natsu said as he turned to see the hallway full of Uzumaki who were all beginning to flash through hand seals. " _Aava!_ "

" _ **I understand Father,**_ **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Her roar engulfed the entire hallway causing the apparitions to vanish and allowing the pair to quickly retreat back to the collapsed stairwell. Aava easily smashed through the rubble and the two ascended back to ground level only to see all the dark shades beginning to converge at the centre of the village.

"This cannot be simply a result of the seals, something else is at play here," Natsu muttered as the sound of clapping alerted him to the presence of another person.

"Right you are Hybrid, the Uzumaki Clan could never come up with something so complex even with their rather advanced knowledge on the art of sealing."

Looking up to the roof of the Uzukage Tower Natsu almost swore as he allowed himself to float up to meet the man's gaze.

"Another Otsutsuki then?"

"Indeed I am known as Nar-Bryon Otsutsuki the Mad Calamity. My tendency to go overboard has forced even my own clan to send me off on long term assignments to perform tasks such as this one."

"And what was your task exactly?"

"The Uzumaki are a rare breed of mortal you see, frail like the rest in all ways save one. They hold a strange type of resilience and massive reserves of power that are not seen in any other mortal on the seedbed and so I have been tasked or should I say gifted these test subjects to experiment on as I please."

"So it's because of you they are all stuck like this!"

"Yes I can't have my test subjects all go and die right when the experiment is about to reach climax now can I! My goal was to corrupt the Uzumaki, bend their minds, bodies and will to serve our cause all the while giving us a pet that can return back to our home when the time came to cleanse the seedbed."

"I'm guessing that is what the strange darkness that surrounds them is?"

"Bingo you've got it in one! Thanks to your arrival I have the perfect test subject to test my newest creation on, be sure to not hold back so I can record as much data as possible!"

"You're sick, you dare messed with the long since deceased!"

"They're mortals what does it matter though mortals aside I believe you have a foe to face O great and mighty Hybrid."

"Do you think that I'm just gonna let you get away," Natsu said as his guardian tensed behind him in preparation to attack.

"We could fight but I don't really see the point when I can just make others do that job for me, ta ta for now!"

Just as Natsu was about to rush forward his attention was quickly diverted to the massive power that just finished forming behind him, turning back the Otsutsuki was gone.

" _Just how many of these bastards are there!_ "

" _ **Father we don't have time to sit around wondering that now, whatever he just formed using the remaining power left behind by the Uzumaki just finished forming and his heading right for the others.**_ "

" _Well shit,_ " Natsu sighed as he took off towards their location.

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

"Oi old man aren't you supposed to be a Seal Master how come you haven't cracked the barrier yet?"

"I'm good with seals but I'm no Uzumaki," Jiraiya replied as he continued to scan the seal before him. "All the more reason Naruto needs to begin training in Fuinjutsu so he can one day make seals as complex as this one-."

All three tensed as they felt a massive spike of malice begin to approach at high speed, Mordred was enveloped in a golden light with her armor and sword appearing in moments as she readied herself for combat.

"Natsu Sensei has been fighting strange ghosts according to Kurama," Naruto said as both Mordred and Jiraiya's attention snapped to him.

"Did he say anything else," Jiraiya asked quickly only for Naruto to frown.

"He said that he can't speak with Natsu for some reason but apparently inside that barrier it's almost like the Uzumaki are still alive. He said he recognizes the unique chakra of the Third Uzukage …"

A sudden sharp intake of breath from Jiraiya was all Mordred needed to know about this Uzukage as the malicious presence seemed to grow stronger and stronger by the second.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said the Uzukage's signature as well as hundreds of others all formed into one that seems to be heading our way."

"Of course Natsu would go and awaken something like this," Mordred sighed as she placed her helmet on. "This barrier seems to be affecting my ability to talk with him too which means unless he's aware this thing is coming right for us we're gonna have to deal with it ourselves."

"Naruto you aren't as strong as we are so hang back and provide support when you can alright," Jiraiya said firmly to which Naruto agreed immediately.

"It comes," was all Mordred could say as a massive slash ripped through the seal shattering the protective barrier that had denied them entry.

"That's an Uzumaki," Jiraiya gasped as he saw a woman with long flowing red hair wearing what appeared to be the Whirlpool equivalent of ANBU gear.

The first thing the trio noticed was the purple and black bulging veins on her face and the pitch black eyes that seemed to suggest she was nothing short of pure evil. Upon closer inspection the tips of her hair were also a blackish purple colour appearing as if some sort of infection was making its way across her entire person.

"This thing isn't human," Mordred murmured as the figure seemed to appraise them.

"You think," Jiraiya scoffed. "What could've given that away I wonder?"

The woman drew a blade from her back slowly and brought it in front of her face seemingly examining it. With a swift flick bringing the blade to her side a massive aerial slash attack was launched towards the group and the blade was enveloped in a bright purple aura.

Mordred moved in front of Naruto protectively and sliced the attack in half with her own blade as the woman seemed to eye her for a moment before bringing her free hand up to eye level in a half ram seal.

"So she can use Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu proficiently eh?"

"What she can use doesn't matter at the moment old man what matters is she clearly has hostile intent, translation kick her sorry ass!"

"Yeah I kind of figured that, very well it's time for the great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku to leap into action once more!"

"We don't need theatrics you know old man."

"Way to ruin the moment Saber …"

"Shut it brat or you can fend for yourself!"

Mordred suddenly found herself blocking an attack from the Uzumaki as she skidded back slightly from the force before pushing her off and kicking her in the stomach sending her flying back into the city.

"So that's the strength of a Servant eh," Jiraiya mused. "Impressive."

Mordred ignored him as the pair took off after it with Naruto following close behind, the woman emerged from a destroyed building seemingly unharmed and made several half signs before taking a deep breath.

" **Fire Style: Great Flame Curtain!** "

"She talks!"

"Of course she does you old fool!"

"Well how was I supposed to know! **Earth Style: Great Stone Pillar!** "

A massive slab of Earth appeared in front of the three shielding them from the flames, luckily for them the pillar was able to take the brunt of the attack with the rest being expelled either to left or right of it.

"That was a B Rank Fire Jutsu so it's clear this one has some skill at the very least."

The stone pillar was sliced in half as the woman rushed Jiraiya only for her blade to be met by Mordred's own.

"I don't think so!"

" **Water Style: Water Pellet!** "

The woman spat at Mordred causing her to stumble backward slightly in surprise as the attack left a small dent in her helmet.

"The hell!"

The woman rushed Jiraiya again who dodged several swift strikes from her blade before returning a few punches of his own. As the woman tried to perform a downward strike she sliced through thin air as Jiraiya substituted himself for a small rock that was behind Mordred and flashed through a series of hand seals faster than Naruto had seen anyone beside the old man do it.

" **Earth Style: Swamp Of The Underworld!** "

The ground beneath the woman became mud as she quickly sank down to her knees being unable to move. Jiraiya was about to relax when the mud began to bubble and steam began to rise off its surface.

"Impossible!"

The woman jumped out of the mud and was behind Naruto within seconds much to the shock of both Mordred and Jiraiya who were too far away to get to him in time.

"Naruto behind you," Jiraiya cried as Naruto simply looked at the pair with a blank expression before shrugging.

" **Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion.** "

Jiraiya froze at Naruto's perfect ruse as the clone exploded the moment the woman had gotten within inches of him sending her flying through several houses with the real Naruto appearing from a side alley.

"Shinobi art of deception, first thing you and Natsu Sensei taught me."

"Nice work kid," Mordred said approvingly before charging after the woman not intending to let it escape.

Arriving where the woman would have landed Mordred saw her simply standing amongst the ruins of a collapsed building. Naruto and Jiraiya quickly caught up and the first thing noted by Jiraiya was that half her body was burnt.

The woman made several hand signs and took a deep breath, the three were immediately on guard once again only for Jiraiya to pause.

"Hold on those signs … it can't be …"

" **Boil Release: Scalding Scattergun!** "

All three were put on the defensive at the woman began firing a series of high speed bursts of steam from her mouth that ripped through the buildings around them causing them to begin to melt in the process.

"The Boil Release is a highly advanced form of Nature Transformation only possible by combining the Fire and Water elements together. Currently there are only two known users of the Boil Release in the Elemental Nations being the recently ordained Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi and the Jinchuuriki of the Five Tails of the Hidden Rock!"

"So she's weapon zing steam then is that right old man?"

"Got it in one Saber, don't let it hit you or you'll find even your bones dissolved from the amount of heat coming off that."

"How dumb do you think I am!"

The woman finished her barrage and darted forward in an attempt to strike Jiraiya who flipped out of the way landing on a nearby wall before dodging another blast of steam which dissolved the wall.

Mordred dashed forward and shoulder charged the woman just as she was about to fire another blast pinning her to the wall, the woman was about to fire a blast of steam at her but Mordred quickly delivered a swift head butt smashing her head into a wall.

"This should finish it!"

Stabbing the woman through the chest blood splattered all over her armor as she quickly jumped backward just as Jiraiya appeared with a Rasengan in hand and drove it into her spasming body.

"Is she dead," Naruto asked as both Mordred and Jiraiya stood in front of the still form of the woman.

"Yeah I'd say that she's-."

Jiraiya was cut off and was forced to switch places with a nearby piece of debris as a blast of steam was fired from the finger of the woman in the wall. Mordred stood in front of Naruto not willing to allow her near him again even if he proved he was planning several steps ahead.

" _ **Not … yet!**_ "

"What?"

The woman ripped her head out of the wall and Naruto winced at the damage she had sustained. Her neck was clearly broken, a stab wound to the chest and her left side had been ground out by Jiraiya's Rasengan yet somehow she was still moving.

"What the hell is this thing," Jiraiya growled as the woman simply drew a second blade and covered it with the same purple aura as the other one.

"Dashing forward the woman was intercepted by Mordred almost immediately as the two exchanged a series of quick blows before separating. The woman then moved both blades to her left and made an upwards slicing motion sending a massive aerial attack their way.

Dodging the attack Mordred watched as the woman began to move with a clear afterimage following her as the two began to exchange a series of swift blows once again.

"She's getting faster!"

"Not only that her attacks are getting stronger too, whatever that last attack was did serious damage," Jiraiya added as the pair took turns engaging the strange woman.

"Oi get out of the way!"

Jiraiya and Mordred immediately jumped as Natsu shot past with a strange figure at his back which grabbed the woman within its talon like hands binding her blades in place and smashed her into the ground.

"About time you showed up what the hell is this thing!"

"A twisted experiment conducted on what remained of the Uzumaki that lived here," Natsu replied as his guardian lifted the woman into the air so that Natsu could take a closer look.

"The Black Arts have been used here as well as the White Arts for the creation of the vessel, disgusting."

Unfolding his arms Natsu floated forward and placed two fingers on the cheek of the woman who seemed to allow it as he examined her features more closely. Tilting her head to each side Natsu sighed and shook his head.

"The Black Arts truly are capable of some of the most vile forms of magic possible, this was once an actual Uzumaki woman who has been used as a vessel to house the hatred, grief and sorrow of an entire village worth of Uzumaki."

"How can something like that even be possible," Jiraiya asked as Natsu shook his head.

"If you have power you can perform such a feat, abilities such as this are called the Black Arts for a reason Jiraiya. To use the Black Arts and remain uncorrupted is a sign of perfection, a title I could once claim a hold over being able to use both the Black and White Arts interchangeably."

"Could?"

"Well I can still use either of them just not in conjunction with each other due to the loss of knowledge on the subject. Anyway I need to cleanse this one which means I will need to dismiss my guardian."

"But if you do that she'll immediately attack," Mordred pointed out.

"I know which is why I'm going to do this," Natsu said as he grabbed the legs of the woman and shattered the bones within them before quickly moving onto the arms. "It might be possible to allow her to move to the afterlife but to do it I'll need to have the opportunity to cleanse her first."

The woman didn't even seem fazed as Natsu shattered her bones to prevent movement simply content to stare until an opportunity presented itself. Gently placing her on the ground Natsu's guardian vanished and his hair immediately began to turn black with his Hybrid's Aura creating a pressure around them.

" **Hybrid's Aura: White Art Ritual Of Divine Purification!** "

Placing a palm on her forehead the woman began to let out a strange distorted scream as the dark magic seeped into the air before latching onto Natsu who seemed to just ignore it. After what seemed like ages the woman's screams died along with her person as Natsu reigned in his power before sending out a burst of Crash Magic to shatter the Black Art Magic in front of him.

"It's done."

"To think someone would use the dead like that, and I thought the Impure World Reincarnation Technique was bad."

"Trust me on this Jiraiya what this woman became isn't the worst thing I've seen trust me, imagine raising the dead but they are half rotting corpses or skeletons or perhaps reanimated experiments such as young children that have been merged together into a singular being not even allowed to escape their torturous life through death?"

Jiraiya didn't respond instead choosing to ponder the examples Natsu had given as he turned to Mordred to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine she didn't do much to me, should've seen the brat though he got her pretty good earlier."

"Did he now?"

"It wasn't anything too impressive she just fell for a quick exploding clone substitution."

"Even so it was some great thinking on your part Naruto especially considering your opponent," Natsu said as Naruto blushed slightly from the praise.

"We'll make you a fine ninja Naruto you're half way there as it is," Jiraiya added slapping Naruto over the back only for him to explode sending Jiraiya flying comically.

"YES, NOW THAT WAS AWESOME," was Mordred's excited response as she took off her helmet.

"Yes well in any case I can't sense any more of that strange chakra around which means the thing we defeated held the remaining Uzumaki that were trapped here."

"How did you know about that anyway Natsu Sensei," Naruto asked as he walked out from behind a destroyed house.

"To put it simply I was lead to a room and spoke to one of your relatives, one Mito Uzumaki."

"Hold on did you just say Mito," Jiraiya gasped as he ripped himself free from the wall he found himself lodged into.

"Yes and although I'm not at liberty to reveal much of what she said and gave me I can tell you that she has passed the mantle of the Uzumaki over to Naruto."

"Why would she pass it to me?"

"Because you are the Uzumaki legacy Naruto, one day I'll explain it in full but for now just trust in what I have to say alright?"

"Fine but you'd better tell me!"

"There is one other thing we need to do before anything else that Mito requested," Natsu said as his tone became much more sombre than before. "There are countless long dead bodies littering this place and Mito asked if we could give them a proper burial."

"That sounds reasonable," Mordred said agreeing immediately with Naruto and Jiraiya agreeing moments after.

"Once we've done that we can begin preparing for the training you'll have to do Naruto and trust me when I say it isn't going to be easy.

"You've said that like a million times now and I've responded with bring it on just as many!"

"Well now you can't say you weren't warned can you?"

Naruto just grinned as Natsu ruffled his hair before letting his mind wander to Kurama who simply let out a grunt in response.

" _She had a message for you too you know, more humorous than anything else._ "

" _ **Of course she did,**_ " Kurama sighed. " _ **What was it?**_ "

" _Remember to always brush your teeth._ "

" _ **Damnable woman doesn't she realize it's kind of hard to do that when your sealed inside someone!**_ "

" _Don't ask me why she wanted that to be her message, anyway I'm going to be setting up for Naruto's training so no more long naps whilst Naruto trains with your power._ "

" _ **Worst part of the job …**_ "

Natsu chuckled in amusement as he left Naruto's mindscape and realized Naruto was looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"What were you and Kurama talking about?"

"Mito had a message for him, personal one."

"Oh …"

"Anyway we've got a long afternoon ahead of us if we want to make headway with all these bodies so let's get to work."

"Naruto you go and start chopping wood to use for headstones, best we can really do considering how many there are," Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded and began walking over toward the small forest outside the village.

"Right then looks like we've all got a busy afternoon so let's get to work," Natsu sighed as he began walking off toward the Uzukage Tower deciding to check for anything else important within its walls.

 **Ok so this is where the timeskip begins for Natsu and company however there are a few chapters before we will be returning to them just so you know. And yes there will be the short side story I promised about what is going on with his daughter in Earthland among other things.**

 **So with all that hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	42. Under The Eye Of Nyx

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So this chapter is kind of an experiment so let me know what you thought of it if you can I'd appreciate it.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews.**

 **Baranx – Primordials do exist but like Life and Death they aren't really prone to take action unless they feel like it so realistically I could throw one in at any time and simply say they felt like showing up or summoning Natsu to their associated realm.**

 **Basically the Gods of whatever embodiment I suppose you could say are the focus for that particular embodiment to be carried out and the Primordials themselves provide the aspect for them to act which is why they have to be selected for the position.**

 **JballinR12 – I'm still tossing up how specifically the Grail War is going to end because I have two scenarios one where Natsu allows her to sustain herself off his own power and another where she ends up going but not before doing something important that affects basically the rest of the story so it's definitely a possibility.**

 **Thomas MCF – Hey nice to hear from you again and I thought about it and Alex Mercer would be an interesting choice especially since his Blacklight Virus powers are quite similar to Natsu's E.N.D ones so it would be a pretty interesting fight. I could add in Heller too but Mercer would easily be my first choice I'll definitely look into putting him in.**

 **Oh and Nightmare isn't in Fate I just put him in because I saw the Soul Calibur 6 trailer and felt like it haha.**

 **ChaosofTime – If you plan on going back and rereading Vol I just keep in mind I'm slowly overhauling the chapters which does include removing and changing events so some things may not make sense. I've marked which chapters have been tweaked with the date they were done and noted what I did at the bottom of the chapter in case you are interested.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Under The Eye Of Nyx**

 _ **/Nyx's POV/**_

"So the weapon we've had you working on for the last decade was destroyed by Dragneel and his friends in less than half an hour," one of the Greaters asked as an extremely nervous looking Otsutsuki seemed to be carefully planning his response.

"W-well you see-."

"Irrelevant," was all he heard before being sucked into the hand of Nyx and consumed much to the shock of the remaining Greaters.

"M-my Lady you have returned!"

"I never left," Nyx replied in a bored tone. "Nothing but failure after failure as usual I see."

"Our most profound apologies we truly are baffled at how to best deal with Dragneel!"

"Is that so, you cannot figure out how to operate outside of his eyes?"

"W-well-!"

"Have you all forgotten yourselves, what is your lineage! We are Otsutsuki not untalented like the common rabble! It appears you need an example of how to truly operate even under the gaze of the Hybrid and so I shall be the one to demonstrate how it is done properly."

"Y-you will go into the field Lady Nyx!"

"Merely observe my actions and learn from them, fail to learn after this and there will be no place for any of you when the time comes."

Snapping her fingers Nyx summoned a portal and appeared in the Elemental Nations, her first action was to reshape her form to better fit in amongst the local mortal trash.

Her skin became coloured being slightly tanned in appearance, her long flowing silver hair shortened to be just below the neck and her Byakugan like eyes were masked beneath regular eyes that were an unusual Midnight Blue.

Her clothing consisted of a black skirt that stopped at the knee, a simple purple shirt that appeared slightly baggy on her with plain sandals. Over her was a black form fitting trench coat giving her a rather mismatched look.

"Step one when first arriving in the mortal realm when you know nothing about it, appear human but ensure you don't conform to one set standard to make it harder for these shinobi to pick out a personality," Nyx said to herself as she began to walk forward.

She had only walked several steps when movement caught her eye and Zetsu slowly wormed his way out of the ground bowing before her respectfully.

"My Lady Kaguya-."

" **-how might we be of assistance-.** "

"-and to what do we owe-."

" **-the pleasure of this visit?** "

"I have noticed many of the plans failing here recently and have decided to educate the poor fools on how to successfully accomplish a mission; you will of course aid me in this task as you do for all operations."

"As you command-."

" **-my Lady.** "

"Closest Tailed Beast Zetsu I want its location and difficulty of capture."

" **Seven Tailed Stag Beetle-.** "

"-Jinchuuriki by the name of Fuu-."

" **-Moderate difficulty due to general disdain by the village-.** "

"-the Hidden Waterfall Village to be specific."

"I see, very well we shall capture this Seven Tails, inform the pawn once the capture is successful."

" **As you command-.** "

"-my Lady."

"Scout the Hidden Waterfall for me Zetsu I want every last piece of important information you can give me on the place."

Zetsu bowed and vanished back into the ground as Nyx continued on down the dirt path enjoying the peace and quiet. Sitting upon her throne and having to put up with the fools who can't ever do anything right always was a pain and once she had her real body back they would all feel her wrath for such incompetence.

There were several exceptions however to the rule, Momoshiki, Kinshiki and her plant amongst the Akatsuki were all performing well above expectation. Zetsu was also carrying out her orders to the letter and his failure against Dragneel could be tolerated due to White Zetsu's overall weakness.

A loud scream drew Nyx's attention as she rounded a corner to find a group of bandits surrounding a bunch of women and children; the scent of sickening arousal hit her nose within moments bringing a slight frown to her almost angelic features.

One of the bandits noticed her and a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"Oi lookie here we've got ourselves a real looker, just look at that chest!"

' _This is why the seedbed must be cleansed, such barbaric trash.'_

Two of the bandits attempted to grab Nyx however faster than they could react she had tapped several points on their bodies rendering them completely paralysed much to the shock of the bandits.

"Fuck I think this one's a ninja!"

"Who cares there's like ten of us and one of her," a cocky bandit shouted bringing back the confidence in the others as they all charged forward.

"Pathetic," Nyx said as she vanished and reappeared on the other side of the downed cart.

The moment Nyx reappeared the necks of every bandit had been snapped as the whole lot fell to the ground much to the shock of the women and children who couldn't take their eyes off Nyx.

"Th-thank you for saving us maam," one of the children said as Nyx turned her piercing blue eyes on them.

"Save? I do not understand what you mean by the word save?"

"W-well you stopped those bandits from … well raping us so-."

"Having my power being dirtied by such acts wouldn't be very pleasant so I suppose I saved it yes."

"Wh-what do you mean by your power?"

"Power, you do not understand the concept of power child?"

"No," the child replied as she took a cautious step forward.

Unfortunately the adults had quickly realized their supposed saviour wasn't quite the saviour they'd hoped as one of them tried to pull the girl back only to be blown back.

"Wh-what was that," the girl gasped in shock along with several other children all of which took another step forward.

"That was power," Nyx replied softly as she eyed the adults who all held fear in their eyes.

"Really, you can do stuff like that with power?"

Nyx raised her hand and observed it with a critical eye before slowly turning her gaze onto the older women.

"Would you like to experience power young ones, would you be willing to pay any price?"

"Children get away this woman isn't right-!"

"Would I be able to stop the old man at the orphanage," a young boy asked as all the other children tensed much to Nyx's silent glee.

"The power I could offer you children would make even the shinobi tremble before you, an old man would stand no chance. Tell me though are all of you orphans?"

"Yes we're the ones no one wants," another young girl said with clenched fists. "We're out here because the orphanage we were at couldn't make enough money off of us so they sold us to these people."

"And these women, do they treat you kindly?"

"Children I demand-!"

"No," the largest boy of the group said softly as the women all froze eyeing Nyx fearfully. "They starve us, hurt us, call us mean names and tell us no one wants us."

"And how does that make you all feel?"

"It makes me really mad."

"Yeah I-I hate being an orphan," another child said as one by one the kids slowly began to gather frowns on their little faces much to the amusement of Nyx who unbeknownst to all was actually slightly influencing their feelings using Gods Aura.

"Would you wish for them to hurt as they hurt you?"

The children seemed to stare at Nyx in shock not entirely sure what to make of her last question. By using her Gods Aura Nyx could manipulate the thoughts and feelings of the children to a degree however unlike adults children were completely unpredictable due to their young age.

"How," one of the younger boys asked as the children all looked up at Nyx who already had several plans running through her mind at this point.

"How can you make them hurt you ask? All of you come here," Nyx said as the children slowly walked towards her as she gently placed a hand on each child's head in an affectionate manner. "Dedicate yourselves to me and I shall ensure you will bring hurt to anyone who has dared or will ever dare to harm you."

The light in the children's eyes dimmed slightly as Nyx stripped them of their innocence and began changing them into something else.

' _Orphans are the easiest to manipulate, lapping up any form of affection and clinging to the form that grants it like a parasite. Zetsu should be most pleased at this development I'm sure he will find use for them.'_

Where the children had once held a sad but innocent look to them now only lay silent cunning and hidden malice simply waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The children all looked between each other with smiles on their faces.

Each smile was a legitimate one that much could not be denied however what brought about the smiles was what truly struck terror into the women who were either too injured or too frozen in fear to flee.

Within the mind of each child Nyx had given them exactly that which they had desired, the knowledge to hurt. The exchange was that they were hers to use as she wished, wiping away their innocence and turning them into her servants.

"Thank you Lady Nyx," the children all said as one as they knelt before her much to Nyx's delight.

"You may all rise, using this trash demonstrate to me your devotion to my name!"

"Make them hurt," the children all said as they turned to the women who just realized what had happened before them and attempted to flee.

" _ **You have inducted children-.**_ "

"-adorable children-."

" _ **-but whatever for-.**_ "

"-is the million ryo question," Zetsu said appearing in front of Nyx who simply watched as the children quite literally tore into their abusive caretakers.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it Zetsu surely you can understand why?"

" _ **Because children are usually weak-**_."

"-shinobi will underestimate them-."

" _ **perhaps even fool Dragneel for a time?**_ "

"The children wouldn't fool Dragneel he'd sense my power on them before he even laid eyes upon them, no they will have other uses."

" _ **Spies?**_ "

"And assassins," Nyx said softly. "I trust you will be able to handle that?"

"Of course-."

" _ **-a bunch of brats-.**_ "

"-isn't a problem."

"Good, now what of your report?"

"We located the Jinchuuriki-."

" _ **-acquisition should be no problem for you-**_ "

"-hatred for her runs rampant within the village you see-."

" _ **-village itself is the biggest issue-.**_ "

"-cowering from some pathetic rogue nin who is after some water-."

" _ **-already replaced this water for a fake and have placed it with the statue.**_ "

"Interesting," Nyx mused as she turned her attention back to the children who had killed their former caretakers and were now covered in blood.

"Lady Nyx who is that," one of the children asked as Nyx gave them a genuine smile.

"This is Zetsu and he is my hand," Nyx said prompting all the children to stand a little straighter out of respect. "Zetsu here will be tasked with training you and taking care of you and before any of you protest he is not going to abuse you he doesn't understand that concept."

"When she says abuse-."

" _ **-she means outside of training-.**_ "

"-during training you'll be broken again and again-."

" _ **-until you can serve her in your sleep.**_ "

The children seemed to accept this answer as several White Zetsu's began to sprout from the ground and began wrapping themselves around the children.

"Do not panic Zetsu will merely be transporting you to your new home," Nyx said sensing the slight panic in their emotions.

"Will we see you again Lady Nyx?"

"If you serve me well you shall see more of me, strive to become my most valuable servants and you shall be rewarded greatly."

The children all seemed grateful to Nyx as they slowly vanished beneath the soil as Zetsu turned to face his master.

"Will you actually allow them to move on-."

" _ **-beyond the Eternal Tsykiyomi?**_ "

"Those who serve faithfully are rewarded Zetsu surely you remember my words? Those who shall fall under the Eternal Tsykiyomi are the ones who have no use, cannot be tamed or converted; my most faithful shall receive my blessing with the rest wiped away into the annals of time."

"Of course my Lady-."

" _ **-we were merely curious of course.**_ "

"I take no offense to your questions Zetsu my anger stems from the incompetence of my servants, you are not among those who I currently see as failures."

Zetsu bowed and slowly shrank back into the dirt as Nyx continued to walk down the path not even batting an eye at the rather grisly sight behind her as she made her way towards the entrance of the Hidden Waterfall Village.

Arriving at the entrance which was a waterfall that appeared to be masking the real entrance, Nyx inwardly scoffed at the pathetic attempt since there was clearly a Waterfall Shinobi stationed outside waiting for arrivals.

"Halt," the nin said as he ran over to her. "What is the purpose of your visit to the Hidden Waterfall Village?"

Rather than bother with the man's questioning Nyx simply gazed into his eyes as they became glazed over with a light blue before returning to normal.

"I hope you enjoy your visit to the Hidden Waterfall," the nin said as he made several hand signs as the waterfall parted revealing the actual entrance.

Walking through Nyx allowed herself a smirk at the pathetic level of security, the fools didn't even question how quick it was that she was allowed in the village. As the waterfall closed once more no one noticed the Waterfall nin who questioned her run off into the forest and slit his throat as punishment for attempting to bar Nyx's path.

Arriving in the village Nyx could immediately tell that the place wasn't the best to live, the people walked with hunched shoulders and a curious sign hung from certain doorways with many villagers eyeing it with a look of pure hatred.

' _Mark of the beetle, sign to the Jinchuuriki no doubt.'_

Allowing herself to let her senses reach out Nyx immediately located the Jinchuuriki finding her on the outskirts of the village no doubt forced to live there by the villagers. In what appeared to be a single step Nyx vanished and reappeared a short distance away from where the Jinchuuriki lived.

The Jinchuuriki appeared to live in a tree of sorts with little to none of the amenities most mortals used in their day to day survival. With practiced ease Nyx walked over to the tree and felt the Jinchuuriki immediately tense no doubt sensing her approach thanks to the beast within.

The first sign of the Jinchuuriki noticing her presence was when a young tanned girl with mint green hair and piercing orange eyes poked her head out from a hole inside the massive trunk of the tree.

"Hello," the girl said cautiously. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello there young one I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time," Nyx replied truthfully as the girl seemed startled by her answer.

"Why would you want to meet me I'm just a- why?"

"I suppose I wanted to judge for myself who the real monster was, is it you or the village that spurns you and does nothing but hurt you?"

"Wait so you know that I'm-!"

"Yes I know that you hold the Seven Tails but I also know that you are not the beast there is after all a stark difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed within."

This seemed to spark the interest of the girl enough to where she was willing to come out of her home and stand before Nyx though the slightly nervous look still conveyed that she was uncertain about Nyx's intentions.

"So you just wanted to meet me to see if I was the Seven Tails?"

"Well I shall not lie to you there was another reason," Nyx said prompting the girl to take a step back. "I wanted to meet a fellow Jinchuuriki."

The girl froze and immediately began scanning Nyx's face for any sign of deceit, could this woman truly be like her?

"Y-you are a Jinchuuriki too!"

"Yes I am indeed it was how I found you so easily."

"Wh-which one do you hold?"

"I hold one not many know about," Nyx said as her appearance began to revert back to her Otsutsuki form much to the shock of the girl as the beast within began to freak out.

"The Seven Tails is screaming for me to run away," the girl said shaking slightly as she looked upon Nyx's true form.

"Oh the beast would indeed fear my true form," Nyx replied as her hair began to morph into strange tentacle like objects and shot out towards Fuu with three of them stabbing her in the arms and leg.

The girl struggled desperately as Nyx stepped closer and gently brushed a finger over her cheek with a small smile on her face.

"I am what is known as the Zero Tails young human and unlike the other Tailed Beasts this one takes the chakra of the other ones."

"Wh-why would it need to do that!"

"To return to its- no sorry to return to MY true form."

"So you are the Zero Tails!"

"Technically yes but also no since the Zero Tails was once its own being until I did away with its pathetic consciousness and absorbed its being into my own. The Zero Tails is an important tool in recovering my lost power, the power of the Ten Tails!"

"What-!"

"Understand this young one," Nyx said as the Seven Tails began to roar inside her mind with its power being forcibly ripped from her. "Although you Jinchuuriki are the closest things to innocents in this world I cannot spare you from the fate that awaits you as I rip the beast from within, you are going to die … Fuu."

The tentacle like appendages that had been ripping the chakra from Fuu were severed as Fuu dropped to the ground and several masked shinobi appeared in front of Nyx with weapons drawn.

"Took longer than I'd expected I'd hardly expected to be able to consume half a tails worth of power before being momentarily distracted," Nyx commented in a bored tone as more shinobi began to arrive.

"Surrender at once or your life is forfeit," one of the masked nin shouted as Nyx simply shook her head.

"Foolish mortals, the price for attempting to order your betters is nothing short of death."

"She has the Byakugan!"

"Is she a Hyuga!"

"Look she's flying!"

"Isn't that something only the Tsuchikage can do though?"

These were just some of the shouts from the gathered shinobi as Nyx began to release her power. A collar with a chain attached to it appeared around her neck with the chain seeming to wrap around her body in an almost restricting manner not that it actually appeared to bother her as she simply floated above them with a blank expression on her face.

"I shall be taking my power back now mortal filth."

With a swift motion more chains appeared from the collar and shot forward impaling themselves into many of the gathered shinobi and began draining them of all their chakra. The chains were coated in a blue aura alerting the more perceptive ninja to the fact that this woman was siphoning their chakra.

"You were probably thinking to inform your comrades to avoid the chains weren't you, Mister Shinobi?"

To their shock two more Nyx's appeared behind them however these ones lacked the chains of the original and instead bound them using a strange ability to manipulate their hair to hold them in place.

"Fall into the abyss but only after I have received my fill," the real Nyx said licking her lips as she pierced the chests of the bound shinobi with more chains and began draining them dry. "And in the end, let the light within your eyes burn out as you burn to nothingness within the depths of the truest darkness!"

Nyx was finally beginning to show emotion as she seemed to gain perverse pleasure in draining everyone in sight of any and all chakra before returning her eyes onto Fuu who was attempting to crawl away.

Fuu had only turned her head to look back at the grisly sight for but a moment however upon turning back to continue crawling she froze as Nyx began to rise from the earth in front of her from a sea of black muck and strange body parts that seemed to be writhing around her groping all they touched.

Unfortunately for her one of the hands grabbed her and began to drag her in, begging the Seven Tails for aid she quickly realized no such aid would be offered and realized this was the end as the hands slowly dragged her toward Nyx who held her arms out in an almost affectionate manner the way a Mother would for her child.

Fuu's last thoughts before she fell unconscious was her hatred toward the village who allowed her to suffer such a horrific fate as she was dragged into the black abyss seeing the smile of Nyx fade away.

Suddenly a large Midnight Blue eye opened in the sky and sucked all the land and everything in it into its iris as Nyx opened her real eye prompting Fuu to collapse.

" **Arch God's Aura: Nightmare's Paradox.** "

Looking at the unconscious form of Fuu Nyx couldn't help but reflect on what had just occurred within her mental attack. Nightmare's Paradox was an ability based on her Tsukiyomi however it differed greatly.

The first and arguably most important part of the Nightmare's Paradox was ensuring it is cast without the target even noticing, for the target to know they are within the Paradox means they have the means to escape.

The second part of the attack was that it draws upon innate fears and memories from the victim. Someone amongst the group of shinobi she had consumed within the Paradox was important to her and he was the first to die at her hand.

To flip the emotional state of its victim and play upon their biggest Nightmare, a mental assault from which one cannot wake once death inside the Paradox World has been achieved. Fuu was now forever trapped within the Nightmare never to wake again.

Next to her Zetsu emerged immediately noticing Fuu's unconscious form and looked up at his Master with a curious glance.

"The Nightmare's Paradox-."

" _ **-rough but effective.**_ "

"I trust you know what to do with her Zetsu," Nyx said softly as another Zetsu emerged from the ground wrapping itself around Fuu's form and dragging her into the earth with the real one following seconds after.

Taking a step Nyx noticed that there was a man standing there looking at her with a mixture of fear and anger on his face.

"What have you done!"

"You have eyes do you not," Nyx replied as the man seemed to grow angrier by the second.

"Bring her back … right now!"

"No."

The man seemed to get angrier and angrier however it was clear that he was no fool, witnessing her easily dispatch the Jinchuuriki was more than enough to indicate the gap in power.

"The weak have no right to make demands of the strong mortal; power is the only reliable means of attaining that which you seek. However what I find most amusing is the fact that even if you did indeed possess the power the Jinchuuriki is far beyond your reach and is almost at Death's doorstep."

"You took her for the beast didn't you!"

"Of course I did why else would I capture her alive but to acquire her tenant?"

"Please bring her back I'll do anything, Fuu doesn't deserve to suffer because of my Father's selfish choice to make her a Jinchuuriki!"

"So you would do anything?"

"Yes," the man said as he bowed before her putting his face into the mud much to Nyx's disgust.

"You wish for her safe return that badly?"

"Yes."

"Then she is forever lost to you foolish mortal," Nyx said as she began to float up into the sky as the man scowled at her retreating form. "Weak mortals like you are the worst kind, begging and wailing to magically will away all your problems is nothing short of a joke."

"Then tell me at least what you did to Fuu to knock her out, Jinchuuriki can't be caught in Genjutsu!"

"Here is a lesson mortal no one is immune to anything so long as there is someone who is greater than that which they claim to be immune from. I learnt this lesson long ago the hard way and have been paying for it ever since."

Returning her gaze to the man she frowned for a moment before continuing.

"I used what you mortals call a Genjutsu to shatter her already broken mind, what this pathetic village did to that human allowed me to easily break her and place her into a coma from which she shall never wake."

"You monster!"

"Indeed," Nyx replied shocking the man. "I am not a feeble human nor am I an ordinary God therefore I am indeed a monster who simply refuses to pass on."

Raising her hand up above her small specks of black began to appear as a small black ball appeared in her hand, a slightly crimson core that seemed to beat like a heart sat at its centre which Nyx examined with a curious gaze.

"I was only able to absorb half a tails worth of the beasts chakra before enacting the Nightmare's Paradox but it is more than enough."

Pointing the ball at the centre of the village Nyx simply dropped it as it began to fall gradually picking up speed. People in the village began to notice the ball and watched it curiously unaware of its true purpose.

The ball made contact with the dirt at the centre of the village and everything froze, within moments there was a powerful gust of wind followed by a blinding light as the ball expanded to be over a hundred times its original size before exploding completely vaporizing the entire village and everyone in it excluding the man who had confronted her who was merely sent flying by the blast.

Watching the results of her attack Nyx turned her attention to the man who had survived and flew towards him landing in front of his shaking form with an impassive gaze.

"Now do you see human, the weak are merely toys for the strong to play with until they are no longer required. This is my seedbed and I shall reshape it into my image with my first step being to do away with trash such as that."

"All those people … you killed thousands in a mere moment," the man said shakily as Nyx simply sneered at his sorrow.

"You are a liability to me human, a weak one but even still we can't have you spreading any news about me around and so …"

The man found himself suddenly looking at a tentacle that had pierced his chest and felt the chakra being ripped from his body as his vision began to blur.

"I hope you were all watching, this is how it is done," Nyx said as she ripped the tentacle from the man's now lifeless body and turned her attention back to the explosion which had finally stopped expanding.

In less than two minutes the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls and everyone in it were killed with not even the ashes left for any who managed to avoid the blast to return to.

Opening a portal Nyx appeared inside a dark cave and saw hundreds of White Zetsu working away on various projects that weren't currently important. Making her way into another room she stood before the Gedo Statue, little did the Akatsuki know that this was where the statue returned when not in use.

Seeing the object that had piqued her curiosity earlier Nyx walked over and picked up an urn filled with water that clearly had something different about it even at a mere glance.

"That is the Sacred Water my Lady," one of the White Zetsu said as Nyx nodded.

"Before any of this is given to those children I want it replicated, do anything you must to replicate this water it is definitely special in some way."

"We shall make it our top priority Lady Nyx."

"Second highest priority Zetsu, Project Tsuki No Me always comes first."

"But of course my Lady," White Zetsu replied with a bow as she handed him the Sacred Water and watched as the Gedo Statue vanished.

"It appears Zetsu has delivered the girl to the pawn," she mused as she walked back out into the main room. "I must admit going back out into the field was somewhat entertaining even if the humans sullied it even if slightly, the children were a welcome bonus too."

"Lady Nyx we have the latest scouting report regarding Dragneel and Uzumaki," one of the White Zetsu said handing Nyx a folder.

"They have returned to the Land of Whirlpools again, one would assume a year there would be sufficient?"

"We cannot get into the former Uzumaki home without being incinerated by the hundreds of ancient seals that seem to protect the place and even if we did Dragneel would detect us."

"Simply observe from a distance for now Zetsu and continue to send me updates, if Akatsuki goes for Uzumaki before I'm ready feel free to derail them as you see fit."

"As you command my Lady."

Nyx nodded as that particular White Zetsu vanished into the floor, why the other Otsutsuki who served her couldn't be as useful as he was she would never know and in all honesty didn't care any longer after all at the end of the day they would all return to her … someday soon.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	43. Her Own Journey

**Ok so you all kept requesting it so here it is the Earthland Arc you all wanted. Its gonna be a two parter because naturally I got an idea and it just kept expanding so thanks guys!**

 **For real though it's going to be an arc so hopefully no one is bothered by it.**

 **Onto the reviews.**

 **Shadow465 – Probably Nyx at the moment but only because this reality is her playground and she can absorb the power of any Tailed Beast or shinobi around her and add it to her own.**

 **If it was end of Vol I Natsu he'd probably win Nyx/Kaguya is disgustingly overpowered at max but not as strong as Ahnkseram was.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Her Own Journey**

 _ **/Thirteen Years After The Alvarez Invasion/**_

It was a sunny day in the city of Magnolia as its various citizens went about their lives without a care in the world. After the fall of the evil Black Mage Zeref and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Achnologia life seemed to only improve as what remained of the Alvarez Empire worked together with the Kingdom of Fiore to do better by both peoples.

Of course the battle that had shaken the very world to its core wasn't without its fair share of prices, Magnolia had been all but annihilated during the battle and its surrounding landscape quite literally transformed with massive craters littering the land and the ocean flooding where the rebuilt Guild Hall of the Fairy Tail Guild had once stood.

Naturally the city like many others was rebuilt and there were no shortage of volunteers considering that many of the notable members of the Fairy Tail Guild were responsible for slaying some of the best Alvarez had to offer.

The city was now built up against one of the new cliffs that had been a part of what once was Galuna Island. During the battle Natsu Dragneel had thrown the entire island in an attempt to obliterate his foe and even though it did fail it reshaped the land and provided a new place for Magnolia to be built.

The city was more or less the same design wise however the Fairy Tail Guild itself now sat at the top of the cliff with stairs going up the mountain being one of only two ways to get there the other being the train which had a stop there.

The guild despite all that had occurred was still as cheerful as ever and always more than willing to lend a hand. At present one mage was about to embark on her own mission, her first mission not under the supervision of her elders.

"Mother please I'm not a little kid anymore," a bored looking teen with long spiky scarlet hair sighed as another older woman with long scarlet hair huffed in response.

"You still are a child Cynthia you're only thirteen!"

"And?"

"And that means you aren't old enough to go out on a job unsupervised!"

"Why not I know for a fact you did when you were younger?"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Times were different back then!"

"Erza seriously just let the kid go she'll be fine."

"See even old man Gildarts thinks I can accomplish the mission," Cynthia said as her Mother frowned at Gildarts.

"Don't give me that look Erza it didn't work thirty years ago when you were her age and it won't work now," Gildarts sighed. "Look at it like this alright she's going with her friends and you know as well as I do when those kids team up they kick serious ass."

"I refuse to let my daughter go on this mission and that's final," Erza shouted before storming out of the guild hall.

"You alright kid?"

"I'm fine old man I just don't understand why she doesn't trust me enough to do a mission without one of you guys with me."

"I think you should understand better than anyone why you're Mother feels that way," Gildarts said knowingly as he leant over the counter and poured himself another drink.

"Because of Father …"

"Your all she has left of him kid like it or not," Gildarts sighed. "It's been thirteen years since that guy saved the world hasn't it … time sure flies."

"I wish Father were here he would've let me go on the mission."

"Actually he'd probably be even worse than your Mother; Natsu had an almost fanatical devotion to ensuring that everyone he loved was as far from harm's way as possible."

"Do you think that if we all went on a mission we could complete it?"

Gildarts looked down at the young girl before him, he of course knew of all her abilities thanks to his position as Guild Master and for the job she and her friends applied for just one of them would be enough.

"I'm not saying anything," Gildarts replied as he stood up from the bar and began to walk away leaving a rather upset Cynthia to watch his retreating back only to see him stumble slightly and catch himself on the bar.

"Are you alright old man?"

"Ah you know how it is with us old geezers, back seems to be a little stiff today- ah looks like I dropped something could you pick it up for me and return it to my office later?"

"Uh …"

Before she had a chance to ask Gildarts was out the door, walking over to the piece of paper a mile wide grin began to spread across her face. Gildarts had dropped the job request information for the job she wanted to go on.

"Thank you old man," she whispered to herself as she ran out of the guild hall unaware of the amused smirks coming from most of the older mages who had seen what just happened.

Oh yes Erza would rip them all to shreds later for putting her darling daughter in harm's way but the girl needed a chance and a chance she would receive.

Cynthia grinned as she jumped onto the railway line that led down toward the city and rode it all the way down. Hopping off at the station Cynthia ran to the park and immediately saw her friends who had all gathered under the statue at its centre waiting for her arrival.

"Yo Cynthia you get the job from the old man?"

"Of course I did Rina," Cynthia replied with a smirk that was shared by everyone present except the young blue haired child of Gajeel and Levy.

"Come on Colt don't be such a buzz kill and smile a little," Rina said slapping him on the back.

"I'm happy to go on the job obviously I'm just not as good at expressing it as you are, we aren't all as outgoing as you Rina."

"Huh what was that blockhead you trying to start something!"

"Um Rina what Colt meant was that you like to be loud and express your emotions through yelling whereas Colt prefers to remain calm."

"Yes it's as Ash said I meant no offense Rina however I do not appreciate being called a blockhead the term metalhead would be far more appropriate since the insult you had first used was meant to-."

"AAAANYWAY," Cynthia said rather loudly and dramatically drawing the group's attention back to her. "Is everyone ready to go on the job?"

"Yeah my Mom and Dad are out on a job anyway so it's just me here," Rina said in a slightly subdued tone.

"My Father is in Crocus and Mother is helping out at the orphanage today," Colt replied in a monotonous tone.

"M-my Dad is out hunting Demons and Mom is-is visiting her friend Meredy in Nirvana."

"My Mother threw a tantrum and stormed off after Gildarts basically said I could go," Cynthia said casually as the whole group snickered excluding Colt who simply smiled slightly.

"Well then what are we waiting for we've got a train to catch to- where are we going anyway?"

Cynthia could only sigh at Rina's antics. At first glance her Mother Mirajane seems so polite and well presented you would never think that once she acted the exact same way, hopefully one day Rina would outgrow this phase too at least that was Cynthia's hope.

"The job is to investigate some strange tremors that have been occurring near the ruins of Old Hargeon," Cynthia replied as the group seemed satisfied with the job.

"Right then let's get going," Rina said cheerfully as she began dragging Colt who didn't seem bothered either way.

"Um … we'll wait for you Cynthia if you need a minute," Ash said softly as both Colt and Rina noticed she was looking up at the statue in the centre of the park.

"We'll be at the station," Rina said with a surprisingly calm tone as the three left her alone.

Placing a hand on the leg of the statue Cynthia couldn't help but smile as she looked up at the rather majestic looking figure of her father. The Natsu Dragneel Memorial Park was one of the last things to be built but the Mayor insisted that it be done because without Natsu there would be no Magnolia to speak of.

"I'm going on my first job today Father, Mother will likely ground me for the rest of my life for running off but … I'll make you proud and protect my family just as you did."

Turning abruptly and sprinting away a single tear landed at the base of the statue marking the beginning of her first adventure.

Arriving at the train station a few minutes after her friends the group purchased their tickets and boarded before finding an empty compartment. None of her friends asked her if she was alright because inwardly they all knew how she felt and vowed to support her in their own way.

"I'm going to have a nap can one of you wake me when we arrive," Cynthia sighed as she leant her head up against the window and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness dreaming of the countless adventures to come.

 _ **/Several Hours Later – Cynthia's POV/**_

Cynthia was woken with a start as she was unceremoniously tossed onto the ground; all she heard was the laughter of Rina which caused an immediate sigh.

"You wouldn't wake up and the ticket guy kept insisting we get off so I had to carry you out."

"And toss me on the ground?"

"Yes," Rina replied with a grin. "Anyway this is as far as the train can take us so we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

"I asked at the information desk for the quickest route, supposedly if we follow the old line we should reach Old Hargeon in an hour," Colt said as he looked at the job sheet. "But first we need to talk to the client."

"Well now that we're all well rested let's go see the client," Rina said shooting an amused smirk at Cynthia who returned it with a middle finger before getting up and dusting herself off.

"The client is the Mayor of New Hargeon so he'll likely be wherever the most official looking building is."

"You mean that massive one over there that says Vote Tomnas For Mayor," Colt asked as the entire group seemed to sweat drop at the rather silly looking face plastered on the side of the wall.

"Well I suppose it's a start," Cynthia sighed as the group began to make their way through the city of New Hargeon.

The original Port of Hargeon was destroyed during the Alvarez Invasion, though mostly destroyed it could have been rebuilt until Natsu Dragneel's battle against Zeref and Achnologia which caused the entire landscape to shift flooding it just like many other coastal towns and cities.

Hargeon was still a vital part of Fiore's economy and so the city of New Hargeon was built several miles away from where the old one was just to be sure that it wouldn't be flooded like the old one. Larger due to its increased importance now that trade with the Alvarez Empire was possible New Hargeon was one of the richest cities in Fiore with trade routes stretching all across Fiore and into Alvarez territory.

So it was of little surprise when Cynthia and her friends turned up to the Mayor's office that he was a rather pompous individual who believed himself God's gift to the world.

"Children! I send a request to the strongest guild in Fiore and they send me mere children!"

"Sir though we might be young we are far from inexperienced," Cynthia sighed seeing Rina's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Hmm well you do look somewhat familiar; tell me are you related to Erza Dragneel by any chance?"

"She is my Mother," Cynthia replied as the Mayor seemed to pale considerably.

"M-Mother you say, of course the child of our saviour Natsu Dragneel and his Wife would be more than adequate!"

"We're here too," Rina scoffed but it was completely ignored by the Mayor who simply kept his entire focus on Cynthia as if his very life depended on it.

"Now then the job is quite simple, after the collapse of Old Hargeon whatever could be salvaged was taken and the city was entirely abandoned. Recently tremors have been coming from the ruins and as Mayor it is my job to ensure it does not threaten our new home so I want you and your team to discover the source of the tremors and if possible put a stop to them."

"We can do that sir however on the job listing it states that payment is negotiable."

"Of course I believe two hundred thousand jewel should be more than adequate," the Mayor said only to freeze when Cynthia's eyes seemed to suddenly bore into him.

"Four hundred thousand and not a jewel less."

"F-four hundred thousand it is maam!"

"Good," Cynthia said with a bright smile thankful her Mother taught her 'the look' she had heard so much about.

"Now then I have other matters to attend to so please go and deal with the job," the Mayor almost squeaked as he fled into his office slamming the door shut.

"I wonder who would win in a staring contest Rina or Cynthia," Colt asked to no one in particular much to Rina's amusement.

"I don't think it's even a question my Mom would win easy, no one has anything on that creepy smile she does."

"Anyway we should get moving, Colt you said that the information desk at the station said to follow the old rail line to get to Old Hargeon the fastest right?"

"Yeah though she also said the line might be covered in monsters so we should be careful."

"Hah what's a dumb monster gonna do after a couple thousand volts gets sent through them eh?"

"Come on you two we need to get moving we can beat up any monsters we come across when we find them," Cynthia sighed as the group left the Mayor's office and made their way back to the station.

"This is the old line huh," Rina said aloud as the four stood in front of a worn and rusted looking track. "Wonder why they just left it to gather rust?"

"The amount of time it would take to rip it up would've been too costly and that Mayor doesn't look the type to pay for things if they cost too much, not unless it makes him more money," Colt pointed out as the group collectively hummed in agreement.

"Right then I suppose we just follow the line, keep watch for any monsters," Cynthia said as the group began to follow the line unaware that eyes were already upon them.

 _ **/Ruins Of Old Hargeon - ?/**_

"An interesting development isn't it?"

"They send mere children to investigate this place, truly they have gotten weak during the thirteen years of peace."

"Shall I dispatch a few of my underlings?"

"I suppose but only a few, the Books aren't as easy to create as they were during his reign and without the library to store them in it makes keeping them all together a challenge."

"Don't remind me, I'll send a few of the weaker ones to test their strength, should they pass we can have some fun with them."

"It has been quite some time since my scythe has tasted the blood of a Dragneel."

"The girl?"

"Yes, scarlet hair but as messy as Lord E.N.D's means that she is his child."

"So we should leave her alive then?"

"No we must capture her instead she would be the perfect catalyst to bring about his return."

"As you wish."

The large figure slowly left the pitch black room leaving only a woman with glowing red eyes behind as she traced a finger across the flat of her scythe.

"Death always gets what it is owed Natsu Dragneel, though I can no longer claim you I shall do the next best thing."

 _ **/Cynthia's POV/**_

The group had been following the old line for quite some time, Old Hargeon was now in sight as Rina let out a rather loud sigh.

"Finally we're here!"

"A real mage wouldn't complain."

"Shut it blockhead!"

"Metalhead."

"Why you-!"

"Both of you shut it," Cynthia hissed immediately silencing the pair. "Something isn't right about this place."

"Something approaches," Colt said sharply as the four jumped out of the way of a massive beast that punched the ground creating a decent sized crater.

"No way that's-!"

"A Demon," Cynthia said almost breathlessly as the four looked at the almost rabid Demon before them.

"But Demons don't exist anymore, not true Demons anyway," Rina said as yellow sparks surrounded her body making her long flowing white hair flick upward due to the static pressure.

"Remember that the Council is still looking for the ones that escaped the war Rina, this one is clearly a stray that's managed to avoid notice due to its being here," Colt pointed out as the Demon charged him.

" **Ice Make: Barrier!** "

Ash summoned a massive sheet of Ice in front of Colt allowing him enough time to dodge the attack as Cynthia and Rina moved to attack the Demon.

" **Paralysis Gate!** "

A small fence appeared around the Demon's feet and upon walking through it the Demon's legs were completely paralysed allowing Cynthia to attack it with ease.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Claw!** "

Slashing the Demon across the throat it roared as it clutched the wound Cynthia had inflicted, the group was surprised it survived and so Colt moved in to land the killing blow.

" **Metal Dragon's Steelsword!** "

Bringing the blade down as hard as he could Colt decapitated the Demon as his arm reverted back to normal, the group watched it struggle for several more moments before finally its body went still.

"Holy shit did we just-!"

"Rina," Cynthia hissed as she motioned to Colt who seemed to be frozen looking at the blood on his hands.

"Was that- Colt was that your first-?"

"Y-yes …"

"It's alright Colt you did what you had to do," Ash said softly bringing the shaken mage in for a hug. "You were really brave."

"Everyone I don't think that was it," Cynthia said suddenly snapping Colt from his thoughts and directing the group's attention to her.

"What are you talking about Cynth," Rina asked as Cynthia began to pace.

"Think about it there isn't any way this Demon was the one causing the tremors, even the punch he used to first attack us wasn't that powerful which means someone sent it here."

"That … actually that makes perfect sense," Rina admitted as Colt began to speak.

"I think I'm alright now, sorry for freezing for a moment everyone."

"Colt its fine most people's first kills are like that," Cynthia replied knowingly having made her first kill at the age of ten.

"I agree with your assessment, that Demon was not the mastermind but a mere grunt."

"Then that means there is more to this mission that we first thought," Ash sighed as the group looked out over the flooded ruins of Old Hargeon.

"So any idea where to begin?"

"There isn't much of Old Hargeon left to really investigate which means either the source is in one of the few buildings not underwater or its underground, Ash do you think you can freeze the water so we can walk over to the buildings?"

"I can do that," Ash replied softly as the group carefully made their way down from the overlook and down to the edge of the ruins. " **Ice Make: Ice Age!** "

The water began to freeze as a massive sheet of Ice took its place; slowly the group began to make its way across reaching one of the only buildings left standing and entering through a shattered window.

"Can you guys feel that," Rina muttered as the others nodded.

"I think it's from below us," Colt replied as the group reached a partially collapsed stairwell. "Should we proceed?"

"Its part of the job so we have no choice," Cynthia sighed as the group worked their way around the debris and descended into the darkness with only Cynthia's flame to guide them.

After descending what felt like over thirty floors the group reached a hallway as the lights suddenly flickered on much to the shock of the group.

"Something is definitely wrong here," Cynthia muttered.

"There isn't any way these things should work down here the place has been abandoned for over a decade!"

The further the group walked down the hallway the more and more sophisticated it became as wooden walls became metal until they reached a massive double door at the end. Walking through the door the group froze and realized they had just stumbled upon some sort of hideout or lab.

"So you kids killed the one I sent out eh," a voice echoed putting all four teens on guard. "You all remind me so much of your parents, quite fitting that the descendents of the one who killed my Master would arrive to attempt to stop us."

"Who are you," Rina barked only for the voice to chuckle rather deeply.

"You shall find out soon enough but before then I think a little fun is in order don't you?"

The door behind them slammed shut and the floor beneath them began to open up revealing it to be a trapdoor into an open area. The group fell down into the hole as the entire area lit up with bright white lights.

"Welcome to our base of operations children so glad you could join us," another more feminine voice cackled as all the doors in the room began to open. "We aren't quite ready to see you yet and have prepared a little game for you to waste some time with until all preparations are complete!"

"You really think we'll just play around," Rina growled prompting the voice to laugh even louder.

"You have no choice little brat; now then I suppose I should give you an idea of this little game hmm? Each door leads somewhere different however only one leads to the room where we reside, the catch is only one of you may proceed through each door."

"And why would we voluntarily split up," Cynthia asked only to see the floor behind them slowly being pulled back revealing lava underneath.

"Because if you don't then you die a most agonizing death!"

"And what stops us from all going down one path?"

To demonstrate a massive charge of electricity was released at one of the doors indicating instant death should they disobey the instructions.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," Colt sighed.

"When I get my hands on that bitch I'll-!"

"Settle down Rina we don't have time to whine we need to each pick a door," Cynthia said as she pointed to the floor which was much closer than any of the others realized.

"This is absolute crap but I choose the one on the left," Rina huffed as Colt silently took the one next to hers.

"Then I'll take this one on the right which leaves you with the one in the centre Cynthia, do be careful."

"I will Ash you be careful too," Cynthia replied softly as the two shared a brief hug before walking through their respective doors as they were slammed shut behind them.

Cynthia was blinded for a moment as more lights flared to life lighting a single path for her to walk down. With a sigh Cynthia walked forward brushing off her nervousness at the current situation as she walked through the door at the end of the hallway.

"Another room?"

"It isn't just another room," the feminine voice said as two spotlights lit up a door at the other end of the room revealing a security door that had much more protection than the others.

"What's behind there?"

Without even getting a reply the deadlocks on the door began to unseal themselves as the door slowly began to open. It hadn't even slightly opened when a claw was placed on the left hand side and ripped the rest of the door open as a Demon poked its head through and took a deep whiff of the air in the room.

"Another Demon then …"

"This one isn't like the one you and your friends killed earlier, meet one of the higher Demons created by Lord Zeref himself!"

The Demon growled at Cynthia who stood tall despite the first inkling of fear beginning to emerge within her as she prepared herself to fight. The Demon roared as it launched itself out of its confinement skidding to a halt before Cynthia and sniffing her.

"You are brave for a child so young, to stand before a Demon from the books of Zeref even as its jaws are within millimetres of your neck … most intriguing."

" **Requip: Sun Princess Armor!** "

Enveloped in a bright light that had the Demon take several steps back Cynthia reappeared in a yukata that was bright yellow with a black sun etched into the centre. In her right hand was a staff made of solid gold which housed a black lacrima crystal at its head.

"So you inherited the Requip Magic of your Mother and Grandmother, not a complete surprise but I do wonder how it will fare against this particular Demon.

"If you know who my Grandmother is then you should already know the importance of an armor crafted by her hand," Cynthia said sharply as she let her staff hit the ground cracking the steel floor.

"The armor was crafted by Irene!"

"Yes my Grandmother loved to dote on me much to my Mother's annoyance however I understand her true reason for it. In a small way she took my Father away and tries to atone for that sin even though she was never truly at fault."

"Enough of this, attack the girl but don't kill her," the voice roared as the Demon charged forward.

With a grin Cynthia held out her hand as a golden Magic Circle appeared in front of her forcing the beast to skid to a stop and jump back slightly as a blast of pure light hit its side burning it and causing it to roar in pain.

" **Reflection Radiance!** "

The lacrima on her staff began to charge up as black light began to spark from the tip just as she pointed it at the Demon who had begun to charge forward once again.

" **Corrupted Discharge!** "

Several beams of black light were fired at the Demon who dodged around most of them before taking two through the chest forcing Cynthia to dodge. Jumping out of the way of its first slash attack she narrowly avoided the second as it tore into her robe leaving a claw mark across her stomach area.

Igniting her free hand with orange flame Cynthia slashed the Demon across the face as it growled and lunged forward only to have Cynthia's staff rammed into its mouth.

" **Solar Flare!** "

A blast of energy shot through the mouth of the Demon and out the top of its head as it dropped to the ground lifeless having had its brain completely incinerated. Moments later however Cynthia grit her teeth in pain as she found the back of her leg bitten by the Demon's tail which was in reality a snake.

"A Chimera!"

"Demonic Chimera to be more precise," the woman cackled as the Demon began to get back up as another head seemed to spurt from its chest. "This Demon will keep replenishing its own body parts almost infinitely; it was the basis for Lord E.N.D's regeneration abilities!"

' _They say Father's regenerative abilities were the stuff of legend, not being able to die even after being stabbed through the heart. If this Demon holds such an ability how can I truly defeat it especially with whatever that damn snake injected into me!'_

Cynthia grit her teeth as she felt whatever poison the snake had used take hold in her leg as she used her staff to steady herself, with a roar the chimera charged as Cynthia prepared for the toughest fight of her life so far.

 _ **/Elsewhere In The Facility/**_

"Well this is interesting," Rina said as both Ash and Colt appeared through separate doors reuniting the trio. "Guess when they said split us up they meant split us from Cynthia."

"Oh yes that was the plan," the deep male voice boomed as a triple deadlocked door at the end of the room began to slowly open. "We have no use for you three and so you shall be disposed of, as for the other girl … she has quite the considerable use considering her lineage."

Sparks of Lightning began to shoot out of the slowly opening door as a Demoness with long flowing golden hair stepped out before vanishing and landing a powerful blow to Ash sending her flying into a nearby wall.

"Ash!"

"I wouldn't concern yourself with others girl," the voice said as the Demoness rounded on her and fired a powerful blast of Lightning from her fingertips.

Much to the shock of the Demoness Rina reflected the attack albeit with some difficulty with Colt using himself as a Lightningrod to absorb the brunt of the attack.

"So you're a Lightning Mage eh, perhaps you will last a few minutes longer."

The Demoness charged forward and landed a fierce blow to Colt, smashing his head into the steel wall and dragging him along it quickly became apparent to Rina they were completely outclassed.

' _This Demon isn't a joke, the speed and power of it would even give some of the mages back in the guild some trouble! But we have to do something or-!'_

There was one solution to the matter at hand, of course her Mother had expressly forbid her from using this particular form of Magic but considering this had turned into an all or nothing situation in mere moments her Mother's warning be damned!

"Colt pin her down!"

"Easier said than done," Colt growled still being dragged across the wall by the Lightning Demoness until she was frozen in her tracks by a panting Ash who had managed to summon just enough water to freeze her from the waist down.

"I know what you plan on doing Rina and although normally I'd try to stop you I can barely see straight so … just do it and good luck."

Looking at her friend who appeared to have a large gash just above her forehead which had a piece of Ice preventing the blood from leaking further Rina nodded as she turned to see Colt preventing the Lightning Demoness from smashing free by pinning her arms behind her back which unfortunately left him vulnerable to her consistent discharges of electricity.

Running forward Rina grit her teeth as she began to summon up the magic from within her and wrapped her arms around the Demoness.

" **Take Over: Absorption!** "

The Demoness roared as she began to get sucked into Rina's body with Rina herself soon beginning to let out the same guttural roar as she was pulled into her own mind coming face to face with the Demoness herself.

"Hello there little brat."

"You can speak!"

"Of course I can," the Demoness snorted clearly unimpressed. "My name is Gamosh-Ra but you may simply call me Ra. Now I take it you are wondering why I'm being so nice hmm?"

"Well that was a thought," Rina admitted as Ra nodded.

"The one who summoned me removed my free will as he did so, I am indeed a Demon from the Book of Zeref however with Zeref gone control over us fell to the librarian who maintained us."

"Librarian?"

"Yes and said librarian is coming to kill you for absorbing me, now in all honesty I'd rather be stuck with you than him so I wish to make an agreement."

"Y-you want to actually accept the Take Over!"

"Provided you agree to my terms girl," Ra said quickly as Rina nodded. "Firstly I want to actually be allowed some sort of freedom be it through your own senses or somehow letting me out on occasion and I also want someone to talk to."

"Wait that's it?"

"I'm not unreasonable we are both in mortal peril so I'm willing to compromise."

"Well to be honest I'm perfectly ok with those terms if you are," Rina said as Ra grinned and extended a hand.

"It does help that you are a Lightning Mage, using my Take Over will be much easier for you because of it."

Taking her hand Rina suddenly found herself outside of her mind staring at Colt who eyed her with suspicion.

"Rina … is that you or-?"

"It is Colt," Rina replied shocked at how deep her voice had become. "I spoke with her and we agreed to a contract."

"Sh-she actually agreed," Ash asked in shock as Rina nodded before noticing her appearance had changed slightly.

"I look like Mother when she uses her Halphas form though my hair has yellow streaks and the scales are black and yellow … interesting."

Suddenly one of the doors burst off its hinges as a wave of overwhelmingly powerful magic washed over the trio and another Demon walked in eyes filled with naught but rage.

 _Embodiment Of Tartaros_

 _Former Sixth Shield Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Bloodman_

"You've made a big mistake human …"

"Bloodman," Rina said on instinct before realizing who exactly stood before her.

"B-Bloodman," Ash gasped. "He's one of the Spriggan 12 who didn't surrender once the war ended!"

"Shit," Colt added as Rina felt Ra try to relieve her fears as best she could.

"You will hand back Gamosh-Ra human!"

"I will do no such thing Bloodman I made a promise to do the exact opposite!"

"Treason is it Gamosh-Ra," Bloodman growled as he began to release an overwhelming amount of power that Rina now knew was Etherious thanks to Ra's knowledge being pumped into her head. "Then only death awaits you!"

"Colt I need you and Ash to escape while I keep this guy busy!"

"I can't leave you alone-."

"Colt just do it, find Cynthia and get out of here!"

"Rina …"

"I'll be fine I have Ra now," Rina said with a clearly fake smile as Colt sighed before turning to Ash.

"Rina you'd better not die or I swear I'll bring you back using the darkest Necromancy possibly just to kill you again."

"That was … dark, but nice to see you aren't a total blockhead."

"Its metal- come on Ash."

"O-ok, please be safe Rina," Ash said as the two ran through the hole Bloodman had created leaving the two alone.

"They won't escape this facility you know, once I've killed you they will follow."

"We'll see about that Bloodman, **Lightning Demon's Etherious Claw!** "

Charging forward with black Lightning Rina's attack met Bloodman's forearm as Rin steeled herself to protect the few people she truly cared about.

 _ **/Cynthia's POV/**_

Panting heavily with scratches all across her body Cynthia stood before an ash pile that was once the Chimera. Her Sun Princess Yukata fading away being replaced by her regular clothes Cynthia dropped to her knees as the spotlight once again highlighted the deadlocked doors.

"Come forward girl!"

Gritting her teeth Cynthia half dragged herself over to the door as it began to open determined to stand up to whoever this person was to the very end. Dragging herself through she found herself in a lab looking area with a small throne at the opposite end.

"About time you got here girl."

Sitting in the throne was a woman holding a scythe and the sadistic smirk to match. Just one look told Cynthia all she needed about this person's identity as the woman began to laugh.

"You figured me out then; no doubt the members of that trash guild of yours remember my name from when I almost killed their precious Natsu Dragneel."

 _The Restless Shinigami_

 _Former Fourth Sword Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Phyrra Ashar_

"Your Phyrra Ashar one of Zeref's most faithful," Cynthia said through grit teeth.

She'd been told stories of this woman and how she was one of the people responsible for the Dragon King Festival incident that had crippled Crocus a few years before the war began through the use of the Eclipse Gate.

"How did you survive the war!"

"How indeed," Phyrra chuckled. "The chaos that flooded the battlefield the moment Lord Zeref began to fight Natsu Dragneel was the perfect cover to escape. Wounded by that bastard Jellal Fernandes and his wretched guild I was left to die in a ditch lucky for me I don't die easily."

Standing up Cynthia saw the scars that littered what skin Phyrra had on display as she slowly walked over to a tank that seemed oddly dark considering the lightning in the room.

"I've spent the last thirteen years with Bloodman preparing an army to continue Zeref's will, those who turned traitor such as Irene Belserion, Brandish Myu, Sentomaru and even Varnik Duscharn of all people will all suffer for their betrayals once Lord Zeref walks this world once more!"

"Are you insane," Cynthia gasped. "You can't just bring back someone like Zeref!"

"Oh normally you would be right brat however something rather fortunate happened on that fateful day as Dragneel fought against Achnologia!"

Walking over to a switch the tank that was previously dark lit up to reveal a severed leg, said leg was surprisingly twitching as if still full of life as it floated aimlessly in the tank.

"This is the severed leg of Natsu Dragneel, the perfect catalyst to revive Lord Zeref in all his glory!"

"My Father's leg," Cynthia said feeling like she wanted to vomit. "You would defile what little remains of my Father to perform some of the blackest of all magic!"

"I couldn't care less about your morals brat magic doesn't have them so why should I! Using the genes and power held within I shall revive Lord Zeref and we shall set about bringing both Fiore and the traitorous Alvarez to their knees!"

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no," Cynthia said through grit teeth. "I won't let you defile my Father's memory like that and bring back a man like Zeref!"

"And what will you do brat you might be a prodigy for your age, capable of even being an S Class Mage however you are currently heavily fatigued, poisoned and on the verge of collapse!"

"I don't know what I'll do," Cynthia admitted as she shakily got to her feet. "But I know one thing for certain …"

Wiping the tears from her eyes before glaring at Phyrra the former sword gasped and took a step backward in shock.

"Impossible!"

"My Father would've used every last drop of strength to stop you even if it meant death," Cynthia declared as her eyes began to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue as several tears rolled down her cheek.

 **You all asked for Earthland stuff and Earthland stuff you shall receive, bet no one saw me pulling something like this though but I hope you are all liking it so far and I'll see you in the next one!**


	44. Old Business New Generation

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Natsu is way older than Cynthia and even though he's weakened is thousands of times stronger than Cynthia at the moment. And yeah I'm just pulling a timeskip the same as canon Naruto.**

 **Natsu training Yugao is kind of an interesting question I mean yeah he could teach her sword skills and stuff but when it comes to the Sharingan only another user could really teach her how to use it.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Old Business New Generation**

 _ **/Cynthia's POV/**_

The pressure in the air was tense as Phyrra gazed into the eyes of both her sworn King and sworn enemy, how this mere child possessed such a rare ability even through lineage was simply beyond her comprehension.

But even with that power the girl was badly poisoned and wounded whilst she was at full strength, with a bit of luck she might be able to subdue the brat and use her as the catalyst to revive Zeref after all.

"You think I'm going to cower and hide away just because you possess those eyes brat, I am the Shinigami Princess and I shall not be cowed by the likes of you!"

"I've heard about you, the crimes you committed both before the war and all throughout it," Cynthia said through grit teeth as she wiped away her tears. "And now you dare to defy what remains of the Father I never knew, the Father that YOUR empire tore from me!"

"People die brat even beings such as Dragneel!"

"You'll pay …"

"Will I now, brats like you truly are the worst," Phyrra sneered in disgust. "You believe that by simply willing for it you can make things go your way, watch as I introduce you to reality!"

"Then by your own logic you must hate yourself since you believe so strongly in bringing Zeref back, a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"ENOUGH," Phyrra roared swinging her scythe slicing through everything before her as the entire complex seemed to lift as it revealed the open sky.

In her sudden outburst Phyrra had revealed the entire underground facility to the outside sending the entire landmass she had sliced flying into the air which unfortunately included the ocean which had flooded the ruins of Old Hargeon which now began to pour down into the lab.

"NOOOO!"

"You did that yourself," Cynthia replied with a half smirk which made Phyrra see red.

" **Shinigami Soul: Full Body Take Over!** "

Phyrra's body began to morph as the hand and entire arm connected to her scythe turned into a skeleton, slowly half her face began to decay revealing her skull with only a red glowing light for an eye remaining behind.

Her clothing changed to black plate armor though it didn't seem to cover anywhere her body had decayed as a skeletal wing sprouted from her back. With a growl she took flight readjusting her scythe as she took to the skies.

Acting on pure instinct Cynthia slowly began to hover as she ascended to follow her as the two soon hovered above the ruins with parts of it falling down around them.

"Show me what you can do child of E.N.D," Phyrra growled as she slashed the air sending a powerful aerial slash attack her way.

With speed she didn't think she was capable of Cynthia darted forward and flipped over the attack by bouncing off the air as she clenched her right hand into a fist.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

Though she wasn't aware of it Cynthia had channelled Hybrid's Aura into her attack as her fist made contact with the flat blade of Phyrra's scythe.

' _She has such power at this age … but it isn't too concerning for me at the moment,'_ Phyrra thought as she delivered a powerful blow to Cynthia's gut before being blown back by a sudden burst of pure aura.

With both her fists coated in flame Cynthia went on the attack attacking almost like an animal as she tried to land a blow on Phyrra who whilst sweating from the speed she was being forced to dodge was still smirking away.

"You have skill I'll give you that but you are far from this level child, **Shinigami Arts: River Styx!** "

A black sphere appeared in her free hand as Phyrra pointed it at Cynthia and a massive blast of Dark Magic was fired at her. Phyrra assumed the attack had landed and was about to cease the attack when a fist appeared through the black and punched her in the face.

"What-!"

An aura of gold surrounded her as Cynthia exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

" **Crash Barrier …** "

"You know Crash Magic too!"

"I've known it since I was young," Cynthia replied bluntly as she spat out a glob of blood. "Second magic to manifest right after my Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

"You really are just a copy of your Father, shame you lack his resolve though he would've killed me by now."

"I might possess a lot of my Father's abilities but I doubt we are the same, what my Father went through and what I have are two entirely different experiences that neither of us could replicate."

Phyrra smirked before bursting into full blown laughter prompting Cynthia to frown.

"That has to be the only thing I've heard come from your mouth that actually makes sense, congratulations brat!"

"The way Father and I grew up, our morals, values and beliefs would differ greatly due to our pasts and so there isn't any real way to claim I am a mere copy even with his abilities. But you know what is quite similar between us?"

"Your stupidity?"

"Perhaps it could be called stupidity considering it got my Father killed and got my friends and I into this situation," Cynthia conceded as she looked right into Phyrra's eyes with a mile wide grin with eyes that showed signs of actual madness.

"Those eyes …"

"We both love to fight strong opponents," Cynthia barked as she extended a hand in front of her and clenched her fist. "We can't resist jumping right into the centre of things with little regard to our own safety just look at me I have poison circulating through my own body and I'm facing someone who was one of the top five Swords of Alvarez and yet I'm positively overflowing with excitement!"

"Or you've just cracked."

"On the contrary I've never had a better hold on my sanity than when I'm in a fight against someone strong, perhaps it's the Demon blood talking though but it's as if things just make sense through the use of fists rather than words despite all the training from my Mother."

"I still say you've cracked, not really my problem though."

"Believe what you want but at the end of the day everyone from my Father's side loved a good fight even Uncle Zeref in the end from what I heard."

"Uncle Zeref … you dare disrespect Lord Zeref by associating yourself in such a manner with him!"

"He is my Uncle like it or not, are you jealous I can lay a closer claim to him than you?"

Cynthia utterly confused Phyrra, she had gone from sad, pissed off, determined, insane and now appeared to be in some kind of teasing stage and it was driving her up the metaphorical wall.

"Listen here you little brat-!"

It was then Phyrra noticed the grinning Cynthia had moved and was currently in the process of punching her as she was sent flying down into the ruined city below crashing into a rooftop.

"All it takes is a momentary distraction to catch your enemy off guard, old man Gildarts taught me that one," Cynthia said with a grin as she extended her open hand and began to fire a series of large fire balls laughing all the while as Phyrra burst from the ruined building and began to weave and deflect her way through the barrage.

"You think this is enough to beat someone like me you little shit!"

"Probably not but it's enough to at the very least piss you off or maim you."

"You truly are insane aren't you?"

"Actually I'm really not, slightly delirious from the poison, most certainly but insane? I seriously doubt it my Mother wouldn't allow that."

"That's it enough of this holding back shit," Phyrra growled as her speed suddenly increased and she was in front of Cynthia with her scythe ready to slice her in two.

Cynthia narrowly dodged a vertical slash as she went to kick Phyrra in the head only for her to block the attack grabbing her leg in the process and bringing her forward to land a punch to the side of her head.

"You have a lot of promise but whatever this act of yours is it won't be eno- OUCH!"

Phyrra grit her teeth and began shaking her arm that Cynthia had bitten down on as she ripped a large chunk of flesh out spitting it out and wiping her mouth with a smirk.

"You were saying?"

"What the hell is up with your teeth they're razor sharp!"

"No idea they just kind of changed when I wanted them to, doesn't matter much to me though either way."

Cynthia winced and shook in the air slightly prompting Phyrra to smirk as she swiftly swung her scythe impaling it into the young Hybrid's shoulder.

"The poison is doing its job well; pretty soon you'll be struggling to breath before dying in a most agonizing manner."

"You'd think that would scare me but I find it quite amusing that a thirteen year old kid managed to push you this far. Considering you seem to be resorting to using this poison even though you were at full strength I'm starting to question just how strong you actually are."

Cynthia winced as Phyrra dragged her closer using the scythe and grabbed her face with a scowl marring her own.

"That cocky attitude and almost smug expression is the same one your Father had when I almost killed him. What followed nearly ruined our plans so I won't delay to kill you this time."

Ripping the scythe free and placing the blade to the back of her neck where it wrapped around to the right hand side of her neck Phyrra grinned and went to behead her only for a hand to grab the blade and hold it firmly in place.

"You-!"

"Get your hands of my Goddaughter you bitch!"

A sudden burst of power followed by Phyrra being knocked back dropping Cynthia as she began to fall she was surprised to find herself in a pair of arms. Opening her eyes Cynthia couldn't help but grin slightly.

"I guess I'm in trouble huh?"

 _ **/Several Minutes Earlier – Rina's POV/**_

" **Lightning Demon's Sparking Gleam!** "

Two powerful bolts of Lightning burst from Rina's eyes immediately hitting Bloodman in the chest though it appeared the Demon wasn't affected all that much simply brushing himself off.

"Yet another attack that failed to even scratch me, pathetic even by the standards of Gamosh-Ra."

"No one ever said it would be easy but come on," Rina growled as she avoided a powerful blast from Bloodman's fist.

"I was created to oversee Zeref's Demonic Arcanum and gifted all the tools necessary to defend it. I hold within me the abilities of the entire Tartaros Guild that once operated within Fiore long ago and I know it wasn't humans but Lord E.N.D who put an end to them along with the traitor Seilah so you stand little to no chance!"

"I'll kill you somehow you bastard!"

"Doubtful, though powerful Gamosh-Ra isn't strong enough to beat someone like me."

Both Rina and Bloodman ducked as an aerial slash attack ripped through the upper half of the room with it being sent flying into the air opening up the facility to the outside world.

"Looks like Phyrra is struggling with the child of Lord E.N.D," Bloodman said not sounding all that surprised.

"You mean Cynthia, what the hell do you creeps want with her anyway!"

"What do we want with the descendent of Lord E.N.D? There is only one use for her which is that of a catalyst to revive Lord Zeref!"

"The hell … why the hell would you want to bring that bastard back for!"

"Lord Zeref will bring order to this disgusting world, as my Master it is my duty to ensure his reign is long and prosperous even if it means my own eventual destruction."

"You want to sacrifice my friend to bring back the most evil Dark Mage the world has ever known, no way in hell I'll let that happen I'd sooner die!"

"That is the plan," Bloodman said suddenly appearing in front of Rina with a fist coated in wind punching her in the face smashing her into the wall as she fell to her knees. "You humans are fragile, weak creatures unfit for inhabiting this world, move onto the next peacefully."

"You expect me to just give up and die," Rina growled as her fist crackled with black Lightning. "I'm not just gonna lie down and take it after hearing what you and whoever that other bitch was have in store for one of my friends!"

Bloodman brought his fist down only for it to be met by one of Rina's own with her free hand connecting with Bloodman's face as black sparks were sent out in all directions as Bloodman was sent flying into the air.

"You can have my life but if you think I'll let you kill off my friends … I'll take yours with me ya ugly looking bastard!"

"You think one blow makes all the difference brat," Bloodman scoffed as he rushed forward attempting to punch Rina again only for the attack to be blocked as another blow connected to his face.

"You don't even have a will of your own and are just a puppet of a long since dead Dark Mage, I won't lose to trash like you," Rina roared as her punch sent Bloodman flying back with a massive trail of black Lightning following him as he fell into the water that had been steadily filling up the back half of the room.

" **Lightning Demon's Roar!** "

Releasing a powerful blast of black Lightning from her mouth right at Bloodman he quickly found himself being the victim of electrocution on two fronts the first being from the direct attack and the second from the surrounding water.

"Like I said you want them you've got to go through me!"

"That can be arranged."

Rina was shocked as Bloodman stood up despite his whole body convulsing as he leapt forward and slammed her head into the steel floor creating a large crater before picking her up and landing a powerful blow to her stomach and sending her flying into the far wall ripping through it and ending up in the entrance where they first split up.

Blood began to pour from several wounds as Rina struggled to stand. Just as she was about to get to her feet she was violently pinned to another wall by the neck as Bloodman growled applying enough pressure to squeeze any and all air from her body.

"You truly think you could beat me, a Shield of Spriggan? I am one of Zeref's finest warriors a mere child couldn't hope to do anything even with someone like Gamosh-Ra!"

Rina coated her fists in Lightning and repeatedly punched Bloodman in the face however the Spriggan seemed to only see this as an annoyance as he grabbed her hand with his own and broke it with a firm twist.

"Weak and feeble species just die!"

" _ **I must say you did put up a good fight all things considered.**_ "

" _Can't believe I'm gonna die to this loser …_ "

" _ **Greater mages have died to Bloodman's hand so you should feel no shame in it, not that it will really matter in a few moments anyway.**_ "

" _Well … nice working with you Ra, for the little time we actually had together._ "

" _ **Yes it was rather fun while it lasted child, I'm sorry for not being strong enough to aid you.**_ "

As both Rina and Ra prepared to meet their end a loud crack prompted Rina to open her eyes as tears began to form in her eyes.

"HEY FREAK IV'E GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

Bloodman turned his head slightly to look behind him only to receive a powerful punch to the face as golden Lightning burst through the other side of his skull forcing him to drop Rina as he was sent flying a considerable distance away.

Rina coughed rather violently as she massaged her neck before looking up at the man before her who's eyes held naught but concern for her.

"Dad," Rina croaked as Laxus Dreyar knelt down and placed a hand on his daughters head.

"Look at you … gone and done your first Take Over and already fighting enemies stronger than most Guild Masters, where'd my little girl go huh?"

"Is Mom with you?"

"Sorry I was the fastest your Mother should be here in a minute followed by her."

"How did any of you know we were here?"

"She filled us in and sent me on ahead though we can talk more later, can you stand?"

"Yeah," Rina said as she slowly got to her feet. "With you here I know we can take him now."

"Heh you've got that right," Laxus replied as his body began to discharge golden sparks with Rina's letting loose black sparks as Bloodman walked through the torn down wall with a scowl on his face.

"Let's get him Dad!"

"Follow my lead Rina," Laxus said as he shot towards Bloodman as if he were Lightning itself as his fist collided with the Demon's own.

Rina appeared behind the Demon and landed a blow to his back with Bloodman attempting to strike at her only to receive another blow to the head.

"Hey don't forget about me moron, **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!** "

" **Lightning Demon's Sparking Claw!** "

The two attacks sent Bloodman flying backward right into the path of a furious third foe who was currently rushing towards the airborne Bloodman at high speed.

"Attack my daughter will you, **Soul Extinction!** "

Kneeing Bloodman in the gut and knocking him to the ground a furious Mirajane Dreyar released a massive blast of darkness on the downed Bloodman setting off a massive explosion forcing Laxus to grab Rina and flee a considerable distance.

"Doesn't Mom know what restraint is!"

"You can't hold back against these guys Rina they were Zeref's top officers for a reason, still she didn't have to do it with us right there …"

Mira suddenly appeared at their side and immediately grabbed Rina pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Rina thank goodness your alright I was so worried, I want to yell at you for doing a Take Over but how can I when you were up against one of the Spriggan 12-!"

"Easy Mira let the kid breathe," Laxus said gently prying his Wife off Rina. "Now come on let's get you back to your friends then we can go find Cynthia-."

"YOU HUMAN SCUM ARENT YOING ANYWHERE!"

Bloodman leapt from the explosion missing quite a lot of skin and bleeding profusely from countless wounds but otherwise still alive as both Laxus and Mira stood in front of Rina defensively.

"Leave him to us Rina," Mira said only for Rina to wedge herself between the pair as she held both her clawed hands together forming a sphere of black Lightning.

"No we're doing this together!"

Mira and Laxus exchanged looks before nodding as Mira formed a sphere of Darkness in her hand and Laxus formed one of golden Lightning.

" **Unison Raid: Demonic Lightning Dragon's Gigavolt Cannon!** "

The Dreyar family combined their magic and fired a massive blast of black Lightning that immediately enveloped the airborne Bloodman and ripped through a good portion of Old Hargeon parting the sea and completely vaporizing Bloodman in the process.

The moment the attack ended Rina reverted back to her human form and fainted before being caught by Mira as both she and Laxus exchanged looks of pride.

"Can you believe what we just did?"

"That's one for the family bonding memories that's for sure, to think Rina was capable of that much," Mira replied before frowning. "Still what Demon did she Take Over to gain such power?"

"Does it really matter," Laxus replied only to raise his hands in defence and Mira gave him a look that promised pain. "I don't believe it can be all bad after all it did help Rina before I got here so I doubt it's an evil one at the very least especially if it lent Rina that much power."

"Well that's true I suppose … but still I plan on having a talk with it just to clear a few things up!"

"I wouldn't expect any less of you Mira," Laxus replied with a grin as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Take Rina to Colt and Ash I'm gonna go help find Cynthia."

"Be careful Laxus."

"Aren't I always," Laxus replied with a grin only to see the same blank face that promised the couch and conceded defeat. "Fine I'll be careful just don't be surprised if I come back a little beat up."

"A few cuts is fine, a dead husband can't heal."

Laxus nodded before vanishing in a golden bolt of light prompting Mira to take flight with her unconscious daughter in hand as she flew back to where her friends were anxiously waiting.

 _ **/? POV/**_

Phyrra sneered at the woman before her as she placed Cynthia on the ground before turning her full attention back to her.

"I guess it was too much to hope you died in the war Phyrra Ashar. So many good people died yet you get to keep on living, not a fair trade if you ask me."

"Anyone who stood against us deserved exactly what they got and it's a shame Neinhart died when he did, the fear and sadness radiating from you all fighting dead loved ones was the funniest part of the war!"

"There was no funny part about that war even Zeref knew not to joke about something like that. The fact that you seem to find joy in something like that only increases my anger towards your survival."

"Oh dear I do apologize profusely for my survival I did do my best to die as you so desired however it appears that Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss are unable to effectively kill someone."

"I'll be sure to rectify their mistake then and if by some miracle you do survive me then good luck once Erza finds out about this."

"So the great Elise Faulkner has decided to step onto the battlefield once more, rumour has it you've barely fought a fly since the invasion just how exactly do you plan on beating someone like me? How can someone who lost the will to fight claim to be capable of doing anything!"

"That war changed the lives of many people due to the countless deaths and hidden truths revealed across the continent. Upon being forced to simply stand by and watch as someone I consider a brother sacrificed himself knowing full well that I was too weak to do anything it wounded my pride as a warrior and as a God Slayer."

"So you felt fear and hid with your tail between your legs, pathetic!"

"I did not fear combat rather I made a different kind of oath that has prevented me from taking a more active role in the countless combat scenarios that have popped up over the years."

"And what could possibly be that important?"

"When Natsu sacrificed himself in the hopes that from his ashes a better world would be left behind I vowed that I would defend what remained of his family in his stead. Of course Erza didn't need defending being who she is however she had an infant who was their legacy."

"So you wasted thirteen years of your life watching over a child, how utterly pathetic. You were a warrior who was actually of note to even Lord Zeref himself when preparing for the invasion yet now you are nothing more than a weak minded fool too busy defending children!"

"You may believe my choice to be weakness but it's for incidents such as today that my oath grants me strength," Elise replied as her form began to shift as her eyes began to glow Galaxy Blue. "If there is one thing you should've taken away from the invasion it's that when a member of Fairy Tail is fighting for a loved one you see them at their absolute best!"

"The power of love and friendship isn't going to save you don't even try to make me laugh with such a pathetic joke!"

"No one ever said anything about that," Elise replied as she summoned an ebony sword into her hand. "What I meant was a Fairy Tail mage is more likely to use 100% of their power with little regard for their own well being when defending someone important to them."

"You make me sick; Dragneel spouted the exact same nonsense when we fought all those years ago and even back then it made me sick!"

"Perhaps it makes you sick because you no longer have a heart Phyrra, perhaps you simply are unable to understand the meaning behind my words which makes this whole conversation pointless."

Phyrra simply charged forward and brought her scythe down only for the sound of clashing metal to ring in their ears with Elise blocking the attack with ease. With a swift flick she staggered Phyrra and delivered a powerful punch to her gut which sent her flying into a building.

"Aunt Elise that was really cool and all but I don't feel very good …"

Turning back to face Cynthia Elise expertly adjusted her sword to block an incoming strike from Phyrra as she knelt down and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You've got the beginnings of a fever, I'll need to wrap this up quick and get you to Wendy before the poison does any more damage."

"You think you can dismiss me so easily!"

Throwing off Phyrra Elise turned to face her with a cold glare that would've made Eliza proud as she charged forward and attacked her with a series of precise slashes faster than she could follow before bringing her sword down in an attempt to kill her.

Blocking the attack with the centre of her scythe Phyrra was shocked at Elise's show of strength as the God Slayer simply glared at her.

"Although I have not seen serious combat in thirteen years don't believe for even a moment my skills have dulled lest Mother rip me apart piece by piece in punishment! From my childhood I learned the importance of at the bare minimum maintaining my practice drills every day!"

Phyrra grit her teeth as she felt herself being pushed back due to the force behind the blade but what shocked her was that she was doing it with just one arm as opposed to two.

"And now here you are putting my Goddaughter's life on the line for some pathetic reason and daring to consider yourself superior to me! You are the one that fled the battle Phyrra Ashar, your mere presence here today proves you are nothing short of a weakling yourself, a coward who couldn't even face her own death with a smile like so many of your comrades who did!"

"You dare call me a coward!"

"I dare indeed even that bastard Serena had more courage than you!"

"You-!"

A loud crack behind Elise had Phyrra fuming as Laxus appeared ready to join the fight as he knelt down beside Cynthia to check her wounds.

"Its two on one now Phyrra so I'd suggest surrendering especially given the rather brutal method your comrade was executed I'm sure a coward such as yourself wouldn't want to die in such a fashion?"

"I'd never surrender to trash like you!"

"I honestly hoped you'd say that now I can forcibly get the names and locations of the other survivors out of you."

Looking between Elise and Laxus who was now ready to fight alongside her Phyrra weighed her options and with a growl enveloped herself in a strange black sphere.

"You win this round Fairy scum but know that I shall bring about Lord Zeref's return no matter how many years it must take!"

The sphere exploded sending shards of black out in all directions prompting Laxus and Elise to shield Cynthia from the blast and allowing Phyrra to escape. After the shards were gone and Elise powered down the two mages quickly returned their attention to Cynthia. The pair were about to leave when she began to protest by shaking around in Laxus' arms.

"Wait there's something here we have to get!"

"What is it," Elise asked as Cynthia seemed to tear up slightly.

"That bitch has my Father's severed leg in a tube down there somewhere and was planning on using it to bring back Zeref!"

Laxus seemed shocked however Elise seemed to ponder the idea as she reactivated her Hybrid's Aura and gasped.

"She's right it's actually down there and … what the hell it's alive?"

"What do you mean by alive," Laxus asked as Elise shrugged.

"I don't know exactly all I can tell you is it's as if it was just a leg attached to any old person. It's even still got Hybrid's Aura in it which shouldn't even be possible."

"Well we need to get Cynthia to Wendy right away so I'm gonna take her with me now and you go grab that leg," Laxus said before vanishing leaving Elise alone as she jumped off the hill overlooking the ruins and into the water below landing right where the sealed leg was located.

Smashing the glass around it and ignoring the rather creepy feeling she got from holding a severed leg Elise swam back to the surface and hovered back up to the overlook only to see Eliza there waiting for her.

"Hello Elise dear."

"Mother," Elise replied in suspicion.

"You don't seem all that happy to see me, why is that?"

"You rarely come here and only once I have something related to Natsu do you return, quite suspicious no?"

Eliza sighed and motioned for Elise to sit across from her which she did albeit with some hesitation.

"I do not believe I can hide the truth from you for much longer dear because you now have evidence."

"Evidence?"

"Yes dear, do you not find it odd that the leg is indeed alive?"

"I had found it … odd but magic can be really weird sometimes."

"Yes well let me make it clear to you that this is more than just some strange act of magic. To be more specific the owner of that leg may not be as dead as one might think-!"

"You mean Natsu's alive, where is he," Elise shouted with anger beginning to etch its way onto her face. "Why the hell hasn't he come back yet!"

"If you would settle down and let me explain Natsu is alive but he cannot return, perhaps not ever should even the slightest mishap occur."

"What happened?"

"The Ravine of Time ripped him apart Elise, tore parts of his very being from him and scattered them to the wind," Eliza replied sadly as Elise gasped quickly realizing the situation.

"And he survived!"

"Yes and he currently is doing tasks for the unified Council however his mind often wanders back here. Though for him it has been almost four years, though for the first he was in a coma, it appears almost as if he has suffered through the same amount as you all have."

"So Natsu lives … but why haven't you told us before now even if there is the chance he can't come back!"

"Because it is better this way for everyone involved, why give false hope to Erza and their daughter when he could still die or vanish at any given moment?"

"If Achnologia and the Ravine of Time couldn't kill him then what else could?"

"Natsu is severely weakened remember and he is currently embroiled in countless plots from multiple angles from foes that at present currently wield more power than he does even with the Hybrid's Aura at his side."

So you want this leg to give him the power left inside it then?"

"It will be broken down into a crystal and given to Natsu, unfortunately he can no longer possess both his legs since it was Anti that severed it preventing even his power from simply regenerating a new one."

"Then take the leg Mother but I want to see him again sometime, cross world travel be damned I won't let him go through such a thing alone!"

"I don't think there is a problem there Elise but you cannot see him anytime soon his current mission is of great importance so perhaps afterward you can see him again. I also don't need to remind you that you cannot mention any of this to the others right?"

"I know but …but Cynthia might need to know at some point after all she-."

"The Hybrid's Aura," Eliza sighed. "To think she too possesses it like her Father, truly the Dragneel family is troublesome."

"She will need to be trained I doubt she even realized she had been using it Mother."

"Yes and there is only one person who could allow her to truly unlock the full secrets of the Hybrid's Aura and he is currently locked from this world. It appears that until Natsu can finally meet her you will need to teach her in the ways of proper aura use."

"ME!"

"Come now Elise you aren't a child anymore you're a grown woman with decades of experience surely you can teach someone, you practically taught her the ways of hand to hand combat why would this be any different?"

"But this is aura Mother and I know nothing of the Devil's Aura!"

"True however keep in mind Natsu had no one to teach him the proper way to use his aura and yet look at how powerful he became."

"I don't like this but I'll do it only because you're right … technically," Elise sighed. "Now I guess we'd better head back to the guild and inform the others about this."

Opening a portal Elise and Eliza stepped through and appeared at the front door to the guild hall which appeared to have been blown off its hinges. Without sparing it a second glance the pair made their way to the infirmary where they heard a shouting match between a furious Mother and surprisingly equally furious daughter.

"I don't want to hear it you disobeyed me Cynthia!"

"I'm sorry I endangered my friends but I'm not sorry I went!"

"You will be once I'm through with you!"

"Screw your punishments I won't stand for them this time not after what we just stopped!"

"Cynthia could you please settle down I haven't got all the poison out of your system yet."

"Sorry big sister but I'm trying to inform my clearly brain dead Mother that A SURVIVOR OF THE WAR WAS TRYING TO REVIVE ZEREF USING MY FATHER'S SEVERED FUCKING LEG!"

"CYNTHIA!"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE I'M NOT SOME DEFENCELESS CHILD MOTHER HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET STRONGER IF YOU WON'T LET ME OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!"

Her words combined with the tone caused Erza to take a step back in shock with everyone else freezing on the spot including Eliza and Elise who had just stepped into the room. Where Cynthia sat everyone saw a young Natsu declaring that he wanted to grow stronger to protect his family.

"Careful kid your Dad had the same thoughts as you did and it put him down a path of constant violence," Gildarts said after a few moments.

"Well at least my Father had the guts to stand up for what was right, I'm not sorry I went and I'm glad that I stopped that woman from whatever she was doing using what little remained of my Father."

"Speaking of your Father," Eliza cut in drawing attention to the pair as Erza seemed to almost freeze on the spot.

"Why are you here …"

"You know why I'm here Erza you knew the moment you saw me," Eliza replied as Erza began shaking her head chanting no over and over again as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Not Cynthia please tell me she doesn't-!"

"I'm afraid she does Erza, due to her brush with death and a spark of fury not seen within her before it appears that like her Father she too has unlocked the ability to use the infamous Hybrid's Aura."

Everyone from the older generation froze in shock whilst all the younger ones seemed confused by Eliza's declaration.

"What's Hybrid's Aura," Cynthia asked concerned that all the adults seemed completely terrified at the mere mention of its name.

"It is a power that almost ended this world Cynthia, your Father and Zeref both used that power which ended up reshaping the land to how it is today," Elise said softly. "The power of Balance, God and Devil combined to form the ultimate being capable of wielding both powers equally … that is the Hybrid's Aura."

"It is the dumbed down version but it will suffice," Eliza cut in. "The point is this power if left unchecked could cause untold destruction and so you must be trained to at the very least control it consciously."

"Please don't take my daughter away Eliza she's all I have left!"

"Erza you don't need to fear the Council taking your daughter she isn't the same as Zeref and Ahnkseram were," Eliza said in a much kinder tone. "Elise will attempt to train her in the use of aura being an avid aura user herself however it is our hope that a specialist will be able to teach her the rest."

"Specialist?"

"Someone who knows more about the Hybrid's Aura than almost anyone else," Elise cut in quickly as the group seemed to slowly nod in understanding. "I'm not going to lie Cynthia the burden that you will bare now that you possess the Hybrid's Aura is going to be one that led to the demise of your own Father are you sure you are prepared to handle such a task?"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter is it," Cynthia replied as she slowly got out of bed much to Wendy's annoyance as she tried to forcibly put the stubborn mage back into the bed. "I'm guessing that power was what kept the poison back for so long wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, though being part Demon no doubt helped," Elise replied as Cynthia nodded slowly.

"So did you recover the leg?"

"I have destroyed it," Eliza said as Erza was about to protest. "It is important to ensure that no one gets their hands on Natsu's power Erza, Phyrra Ashar came very close to accessing a power that would have brought about destruction not seen since the war on a world that is ill prepared for it so destroying it was the best choice."

"Speaking of Phyrra she got away didn't she," Laxus sighed as Elise nodded.

"I doubt this is the last we've seen of her or the other Liechart and Spriggan members who fled after the ultimatum was handed down so we'd better be careful from here on out," Mira said as the group all collectively agreed.

"We'd better inform Queen Hisui that Phyrra Ashar needs to be added to the list of survivors from the war, highest bounty possible," Laxus added as Gildarts got up and began walking to the door.

"Might be a good idea to inform Irene as well she might be able to track Phyrra down or at the very least pass on a message to Alvarez to let them know she's out for blood on both sides."

"I'll go find my Mother and inform her myself," Erza sighed as she turned to Cynthia with an almost pitying gaze. "I had hoped you wouldn't follow the path of your Father but it appears despite my best efforts his burden is now yours Cynthia and for that I'm truly sorry."

"I wouldn't say following Father's path would be a bad thing Mother, dying to save the world and protect his family isn't such a bad way to go is it?"

"No I suppose it isn't," Erza replied with her voice cracking slightly. "Get some rest no doubt Elise will be running you into the ground knowing her training schedule."

"I will Mother say hi to Grandmother for me."

Erza nodded as she left the infirmary with everyone beside Elise, Eliza and Gildarts as Elise turned her attention towards her.

"Now before we even discuss training I need to ask you something Cynthia and I want an honest answer. How do you truly view combat?"

"You heard what I said to Phyrra then?"

"Every word."

"I kind of hoped you didn't but I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised, all right let me explain. I don't know exactly how to describe what I felt when I was fighting her but being in that position, the possibility of dying and the poison flowing through my body excited me."

"Why?"

"Because I genuinely found the situation fun, don't ask me why but I felt so thrilled to be fighting an opponent of such a level and something within me screamed to fight with everything I had."

"I would blame the part of you that is of a Demon, Natsu was the same in that regard," Eliza sighed as Gildarts nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I had a similar conversation with him numerous times about his feelings towards combat in general and always he'd mention how fun a fight was even if it was one he really shouldn't have enjoyed at all."

"So it's a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily however you need to learn to reign in your feelings during combat or else you'll end up in a situation that will get you killed. When teaching Natsu the easiest way to get him to realize was to show him that those around him would suffer from his lust for battle."

"You mean like causing collateral during a fight?"

"More like dragging his friends into situations that could have otherwise have been avoided," Gildarts replied as he sat on the end of her bed. "Do you want to know the exact incident that showed him why reigning in his lust for battle was a good idea?"

"Alright."

"Natsu was 17 at the time when this happened, it was this incident that prompted us to leave the Scarlione Empire and return to Fiore and the guild abandoning all our treasured comrades in the process."

"Wait there was another reason why you two came back besides Alvarez and Achnologia," Elise gasped as Gildarts nodded.

"Natsu never told anyone, not even Erza, but it was his inability to withdraw that killed over ten thousand of our allies as he fought against a Commander under one of the Spriggan 12 who had attacked the village that we were using as a makeshift hospital."

"What did he do," Cynthia said in but a whisper as Gildarts seemed lost in thought.

"Our mission was to defend the evacuation team as they transported the injured and elderly from the area but Natsu … well he decided that sitting around wasn't good enough and charged straight in slaughtering hundreds of soldiers and clashing with the Commander in charge of the invasion. Suffice to say he lost."

"He lost!"

"Natsu was captured and I along with several platoons were forced to go and rescue him. By the time we'd found him he'd been tortured pretty bad but we were just glad he was alive, though upon returning to the village we found it razed to the ground with every soldier and civilian piled into a large mountain of charred flesh."

Cynthia could only raise her hands to her mouth as Gildarts began to shed tears as a spark of Crash Magic shattered a nearby vase.

"The moment he saw that Natsu tried to kill himself in repentance, I managed to stop him and convince him not to though he fell into a depression I wouldn't see from him ever again up until his death. It was only after he finally managed to scrape himself together that he realized his lust for battle had cost thousands of lives."

"So that's why Natsu was always so protective of everyone!"

"Many simply assumed it was his Draconic side that wanted to protect everyone but in reality he always carried the knowledge of what he'd done that day in his heart. Though still a reckless idiot in combat he never again would commit that same mistake even choosing to flee Scarlione once more when we all returned there in fear of losing us all like he lost the lives of all those innocents."

Cynthia was crying as Gildarts placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner.

"It's ok to love a good fight Cynthia but remember that every action has a consequence no matter how big or small. Your Father learned that lesson the hard way so I hope- no I pray you never do because that quite literally changed Natsu's character to where he was overprotective to the extreme."

"I never knew Natsu went through something like that … I wonder just how much any of us truly knew him," Elise said softly as Gildarts nodded.

"That man took countless secrets to his grave that we'll likely never know; despite all he endured he had a will that simply couldn't be overcome to the point that he quite literally saved this world from absolute destruction."

"I really wish I could have met Father at least once … do you think he would've been disappointed with how I acted today?"

"I doubt that Cynthia Natsu would've been more terrified for your safety, you think Erza is overprotective Natsu wouldn't have let you leave the house let alone go on a job unsupervised," Gildarts joked as the group began to laugh.

"Well this has been quite the reunion but I must go, Gods and Devils cannot travel to and from here as they please due to the damage caused during that awful battle against Achnologia so I must return before this world is sealed off again," Eliza said as she and Elise shared a hug.

"Visit again when you can Mother."

"I will Elise and if you ever need help training young Cynthia here I'm but a thought away."

With that Eliza opened a portal and vanished leaving Elise, Gildarts and Cynthia alone in the infirmary.

"Well I've got to get back to work; hopefully Mira isn't at the bar so I can score some free booze. Oh who am I kidding she's probably gonna be there just to ruin my day …"

Gildarts walked out of the room grumbling about the unfairness of life and the rising cost of booze in Magnolia as Elise turned to her Goddaughter.

"I suppose I shall head out and prepare a training schedule for you, rest well because you won't be getting much of it for some time."

"I will and … thanks for coming to save me I really appreciate it."

"No problem, now get some sleep and I'll see you later," Elise said ruffling Cynthia's hair as she made her way out of the infirmary with her mind solely focused on what Eliza had told her minutes before arriving.

' _I truly hope you understand what your Father went through Cynthia because it would break his heart if his daughter despised him for something beyond his control.'_

Shaking her head Elise walked outside the guild and began the long trek to Magnolia determined to do her best in training Cynthia until Natsu could finally return.

"Look out Natsu I'm going to work her to the bone, you'll be pleasantly surprised and proud of her once you finally meet I promise you that!"

 **We shall be returning to our scheduled programming next time!**

 **So yes that was the little side story I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	45. Homecoming

**Hey guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews.**

 **DarkFireCat – I don't really know too much about it to be honest aside from the fact that it had the series and it has that wiki that looks like you just went into a website you weren't suppose to haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Homecoming**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

"There it is kid we're finally back."

The voice of Jiraiya sounded tired and discerning it as that wouldn't be too far from the truth. Having been away from the village for two whole years training Naruto and managing his spy network without any kind of deviation for his more personal desires had worn the man down considerably.

"You could at least sound excited to be back old man," Mordred scoffed as she tucked her hands into her jacket pockets adopting a relaxed posture, being within sight of the Konoha gate the chances of being attacked had dropped considerably thus allowing her to drop her guard slightly.

"Has it really been two years already," Naruto mused to himself as he brushed a stray strand of hair from his face disturbing the rest of the chibi fox that had been resting atop his right shoulder.

" _ **Oi I'm trying to nap here, pass me over to Saber if you plan on moving around too much!**_ "

"My bad Kurama," Naruto chuckled as he picked up the fox that was no bigger than Akamaru was when he left and passed him to Saber who eagerly accepted the fox hugging him close to her chest.

"So glad you could join me again fuzzball!"

" _ **If you weren't Natsu's Servant I would've torn you apart for this …**_ "

"Aww love you too," Mordred replied with a cheeky grin that made Naruto chuckle slightly much to the annoyance of Kurama as he was squeezed by the cheerful Saber Class Servant.

Reaching the gate to the Hidden Leaf the pair were stopped by the eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu who were shocked to see them.

"L-Lord Jiraiya, Naruto you've returned, Lord Natsu's companion is with you but I don't see …"

"Oh is that all I am, Lord Natsu's companion," Mordred growled as Izumo raised his hands in defence.

"Apologies maam but you never actually gave your name so …"

"Saber, don't forget it!"

"Yes maam now where would Lord Natsu be?"

"He's busy," Naruto replied as the group adopted somewhat strained smiles instead of the previously cheerful ones. "He'll turn up somewhere in the village though so if you could also mark him down as returned that'd be great guys."

"Damn since when were you so calm and collected Naruto," Kotetsu asked as Naruto's genuine smile returned a little.

"Blame ageing I guess, but that aside we've got to go check in with Grandma Tsunade so we'll see you guys around the village."

"Alright you guys are clear to head on in."

"See you around!"

The group entered the village and immediately Naruto felt at home as he took in the scent of the village with his smile returning full force.

"It's been too long Konoha."

"We were only gone two years you know; when I left Camelot sometimes I wouldn't return for five or even ten years."

"Yeah but you were with your Father so it's different," Naruto replied as Mordred growled at him before attempting to hit him with Kurama only to miss annoying the fox further.

" _ **Damn the lot of you I just want to have a nap!**_ "

"Fine you can rest on my head Kurama," Naruto said taking the fox back and placing him atop his head where he curled up like a furry hat and promptly dozed off once more.

Reaching the centre of the village the group was receiving some strange looks mainly Naruto as many whispers began to reach his ears.

"That can't be him he's been dead for years."

"But he looks the same so why can't it be him?"

"Do you really think Lord Fourth would just rise up from the grave idiot!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the simple mindedness of the civilians and their gossiping ways only to freeze in place when he saw a certain pink haired girl who had also frozen in place.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura," Naruto said evenly as Sakura seemed to avoid his gaze for a moment adding to the tension.

From his observations it was clear Sakura had turned herself around. Gone was the half starved, long haired pampered princess banshee he once knew and in her place was someone who looked the part of a kunoichi.

Gone was the stylish kimono styled outfit and in its place was an outfit that reminded Naruto of Tsunade's own just swap out the green coat for a pink one and shorten her hair slightly. Sakura also wore black combat gloves that had clear signs of recent use which brought a genuine smile to his face.

"I see you got your act together Sakura."

Sakura had the decency to blush at his comment out of embarrassment as she took the time to take in Naruto's own appearance and to say she was shocked was an understatement.

Gone was the orange riddled jumpsuit of old and in its place was a pair of black ANBU styled combat boots and pants. What shocked Sakura was the fact that he wasn't even wearing a shirt merely choosing to wear a black overcoat with orange flames at the bottom with the Uzumaki crest at the centre.

"You've … you've definitely changed Naruto," Sakura blurted out prompting Naruto to laugh quite heartily.

"You like my new look Sakura, Natsu Sensei said he wore something similar when he was younger where he wouldn't bother with an actual shirt. Supposedly according to him they weigh you down but I think he just wanted to show off but since he's one of my Sensei I figured I'd honour him and do the same eh."

"Don't lie Naruto I know why you're really wearing it like that, how many women made a pass at you on the way back," Mordred teased causing Naruto's face to flush a deep crimson.

"I'm not a pervert like him!"

"Oi that's uncalled for brat!"

"You are a pervert though," Mordred reminded him as Jiraiya shook his head before assuming a stance.

"I'm not just any old pervert I'm the super pervert all men aspire to be, the man who wrote the gospel of truth that even the Gods and Devils themselves purchase for their entertainment! I am the almighty super perverted Toad Sage Jiraiya!"

"I don't know how many times I've heard that but it wasn't cool the first time and it isn't for the hundredth," Mordred sighed. "Anyway we've got to report in right so let's get to the Hokage Tower."

"Do you mind if I tag along," Sakura asked slightly nervous only to be shocked when Naruto grinned and allowed her to come with a simple slap on the back motioning for her to follow.

Arriving at the Hokage Tower the group simply ignored the secretary and made their way up to Tsunade's Office barging in without even knocking much to her annoyance.

"Can't you people see that I'm- well now my day just got a whole lot better it seems."

"Expecting someone else Grandma Tsunade," Naruto asked as Tsunade froze and drank in his appearance believing it to be some sort of Genjutsu.

"Oho looks like you've even got the Princess checking you out Naruto, better watch out I hear she likes it rou-!"

"You finish that sentence Jiraiya and you'll find yourself eighteen feet under!"

"Yes maam!"

Shaking her head but allowing a small smile to cross her features she scanned the group and realized Natsu wasn't present but noticed the fox curled up on Naruto's head like a hat.

"Naruto that fox on your head is that-?"

"Yes," Naruto replied simply prompting Tsunade to sigh.

"Do I want to know?"

"You let a Seal Master, a being that has Godlike powers, a junior Seal Master and a Servant train for two years unsupervised Princess what did you think was going to happen?"

"Just make sure no one figures out its him and I'll leave you alone alright," Tsunade sighed as Naruto nodded. "Right let's see your report then."

Twenty minutes later Tsunade sat at her desk deep in thought, if what Jiraiya and Naruto had said was true he was easily one of the strongest shinobi in the village. She had planned on making Naruto Jonin if he improved enough but this blew her expectations out of the water.

"You realize I'm going to have to test you on this right?"

"I understand."

"Did you hear that Kakashi," Tsunade asked as the copy ninja poked his head out from the far left window giving his signature eye smile.

"Every word Lady Hokage," Kakashi said as he stepped into the office. "So you want me to test him then?"

"Not just Naruto," Tsunade said as she motioned to Sakura.

"Oh is that you Sakura, you've matured quite a bit under Tsunade I see."

"Yes I've been working quite hard these past two years."

"Alright then I guess you two know where to meet me eh?"

"Training Ground Seven," Naruto replied as Kakashi's eye lingered on his form seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Right I'll see you two there," Kakashi said before bursting into smoke.

"So I've been meaning to ask where Natsu is," Tsunade said bringing attention back to herself once more.

"Natsu Sensei decided it would be best to be left alone today," Naruto sighed. "It's his birthday today."

"Why would he want to be left alone on his birthday?"

"Because Princess the day he lost everything in that war was the same day as his birthday," Jiraiya replied. "He told us about it last year and explained that he spends the day honouring his friends who were killed in the war."

"I see I can understand that, tell him I want to see him at some point to discuss a few things when you see him."

"Will do," Jiraiya replied with a stiff nod of the head.

"Right then I suppose we should go meet Kakashi for this test," Naruto said as Sakura looked at him oddly. "What?"

"You usually call him Sensei when you address him?"

"You have to learn something to call someone Sensei you know, tree climbing doesn't count since he barely did anything to help me there."

"I can understand that he didn't teach me much either," Sakura sighed. "Alright let's go and get this test out of the way."

The pair walked out of Tsunade's office leaving the two Sannin to catch up as they walked back into the village heading towards Training Ground Seven.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"How many years has it been since that day," Natsu said to himself as he pulled out a sake cup and filled it to the brim before holding it up in the air. "Here's to you my good friends, may your souls find eternal rest wherever they may end up."

Natsu let the sake cup fall from his fingers as it fell from the Hokage Monument as he gazed out over the Hidden Leaf Village with a saddened expression.

"I wonder how the rest of my friends are doing, I wonder how Erza and my daughter are doing," Natsu sighed as a small poof next to him revealed a chibi Aava who somehow managed to support herself on tiny wings as she flew in front of Natsu.

" _ **I'm sure they're doing fine Natsu Eliza said they were doing alright the last time she visited.**_ "

"Can't help but wonder you know, it's only been a few years for me but how many has it been for them I wonder?"

" _ **Remember your position Father you have Time on your side.**_ "

"But is that truly fair though, what of the Erza and Cynthia who waited until their deaths for me to return?"

" _ **Thinking about morbid scenarios like that won't do you any good Father so you should instead think about the positive ones like the fact that you have a chance to reunite with them again.**_ "

"It's nice to have this conversation every year Aava but also somewhat depressing, still thanks for cheering me up a little."

" _ **Considering it's technically my fault you ended up here nothing I could do would ever make it up to you.**_ "

"Still adamant you're at fault eh?"

" _ **Don't start …**_ "

Natsu decided to take a swig from the sake bottle and offered some to Aava who opened her mouth accepting it gratefully. With a small smile he lowered the bottle and looked out over the village once more.

"How have you been Yugao, stealth skills have definitely improved from what I can tell but I wonder how much those looks of yours have."

"Still a flirt I see Natsu," Yugao replied softly as she sat down next to Natsu and removed her ANBU mask which Natsu took from her lap.

"Not my finest work anymore it seems but overall not a terrible attempt, nice to see you returned to active duty."

"Dragon told me you checked in with him yesterday letting him know you were back so I figured I'd look for you."

"And how did your search go?"

"I just finished lunch with the girls actually," Yugao replied with a small smirk as Natsu chuckled.

"That predictable huh?"

"I ran into Naruto actually and he gave me a hint, you did a good job with him he's matured so much in the past two years."

"His attitude and overall outlook on life was stunted because of the way he was treated so before we could truly move forward we had to make him what he always should have been."

"The legacy of the Yondaime …"

"He would never be a carbon copy of Minato Namikaze his Mother's influence is too strong for that but I can say with certainty that he's well on his way to surpassing his Father's legacy. With Kurama by his side he'll be someone worthy of the Devil's Aura and truly worthy of the Arch Demon seat when he gets older."

"Natsu about two years ago-!"

"I've thought about that moment every day, wondering what it meant, how I felt and how I should respond upon my return."

"And … what do you think now?"

Looking up at Yugao for the first time he noticed she'd grown her hair out a little as it fell just past her shoulders with her bangs swept to the right of her onyx black eyes.

"I decided that before I said anything I would be open with you about something, about my past life. If we were to ever be a thing you deserve to know certain things about me before you decide you want to be with me as more than just friends."

"Alright I'm listening."

Natsu sighed and conjured a red ebony sake cup and poured a drink for Yugao who accepted it without a second thought as Natsu took a swig from the bottle.

"My family back on Earthland, Erza and Cynthia Dragneel, believe me to be dead. Despite this I know with my heart that I would return without a second thought just to see them again but … but then there's you Yugao."

"Me?"

"Erza she- she was the only woman I thought I could ever feel for, truly feel love in every sense of the word. Truly by the end she was the only one that made me feel like I was even still human, the only one to keep me anchored to reality and my origins and upon losing that it broke me somewhat."

Moving his hand to Aava he began to scratch her still form on the top of her head more to comfort himself as he felt the emotional weight of what he was saying.

"You make me feel the same … like I'm still human, by all forms of logic it shouldn't be possible considering my Draconic side."

"Because of the whole mate for life thing," Yugao asked as Natsu nodded.

"Before he died Xicor did something that has allowed me to get these feelings for more than one person, I don't know how or when but he did. Ever since I realized my feelings for you I've struggled to decide how to proceed knowing that on one hand I'm betraying my promise to Erza and yet on the other hand proving my point that I made when we married."

"And what point is that?"

"I'm immortal Yugao, I cannot die through ageing. You will go through your life until you wither away and die and I will remain as I am, young, strong and ever growing stronger. I warned Erza that even though she would always be a part of my life I could never fully be a part of hers, despite my ability to constantly end up in perilous scenarios it could very well end up that I never truly die to join either her or you."

"Does it really matter though; if we choose to be with you despite that does it really hurt you that much knowing that we chose to give our hearts to you despite the knowledge that you would inevitably find another?"

"It isn't just about you or Erza Yugao, I must watch my loved ones die around me whilst being forced to live on without their embrace. Imagine being forced to watch your however many Great Grandchildren look at you as a stranger because it's been so many generations that knowledge of you could have been all but forgotten, imagine that Yugao because that is a reality I may one day face."

"I can't imagine it Natsu because I'm not immortal," Yugao sighed as she placed a hand on his. "But the burden you bare is one that saves an unfathomable amount of lives isn't it? You step in and resolve the issues the Gods and Devils refuse to do that's what you told me when we met."

"So you believe that it is a necessary sacrifice?"

"As sickening as it is to say yes I do believe it is Natsu," Yugao replied. "If you hadn't beaten that Achnologia and allowed him to get control of the power to hop across dimensions how many would have been killed or worse been confined to a fate in his stomach? Without you who will stand against a threat like him again if it ever rises after all that threat originated in one world and there are countless as you said."

Natsu pondered her words and realized she was spot on, without him there would be no unified Council, Ahnkseram would've likely been consumed by Achnologia and would be cutting a swath through all creation and the Gods and Devils would've likely gone back to war against one another in an attempt to place the blame for the incident.

"But no one said you have to like it Natsu I for one would never wish such a fate on anyone and so … if my heart can at the very least lend comfort to yours then you can have it Natsu Dragneel it's an insignificant price to pay to ensure the man who holds the balance together can continue on!"

"Your heart isn't insignificant Yugao," Natsu snapped surprising her with his sharp tone. "You deserve someone who you can grow old with, who will be able to one day join you on the next great adventure and someone who can always be there for you not-not someone like me who could be gone any day never to return!"

"Fool you wouldn't willingly do something like that," Yugao sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his side. "You fight with everything you have to protect what you have and refuse to give up even when it is forcibly ripped from your hands and lost to the winds."

"Yu …"

"If you ever vanished one day I would understand that you had no other choice, Fate is a fickle mistress and can hurt and hinder anyone or anything even a God or Devil after all."

"You foolish woman," Natsu scoffed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "As bloody stubborn as Erza, suppose I really know how to pick em don't I?"

"Perhaps you need a strong woman at your side who can smack some sense into that thick head of yours hmm?"

"Perhaps indeed," Natsu chuckled as he looked down at Yugao as the two slowly began to inch closer before sharing a chaste kiss.

Yugao smirked as she wrapped her arms around Natsu and jumped on top of him only for Natsu to roll and place her beneath him with her arms bound above her head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been fantasizing about this for quite some time you sneaky little minx," Natsu teased as he pecked her on the lips again.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, the last two years revealed just how much I've grown attached to your company."

"Two years all alone in that big house all by yourself I must wonder just what you got up to while I was away? I wonder if your friends knew what was running through that mind of yours hmm?"

Surprising Natsu Yugao managed to flip him over and straddled him quickly moving her face to his own as he felt her breath across his lips as she whispered something that brought a smile to his face.

"This kitty's been waiting for two years for her master to return home and we've got a lot of 'playing' to catch up on."

Biting his lower lip playfully Natsu's hand immediately found its way to her ANBU flak vest as it was quite literally banished from her person as it shattered into tiny pieces.

"Oh I think I'm going to love playtime with you my adorable little Neko but I truly wonder if you'll be able to keep up," Natsu grinned as Yugao licked her lips and the two locked lips gripping each other so tight that Yugao was drawing blood as they finally gave into their passion that had been building for years and most amusingly defiling the Hokage Monument in the process.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

Naruto and Sakura were almost at Training Ground Seven when a small black missile crashed into Naruto's chest.

"Aava?"

" _ **Do you mind if I hang out with you for awhile?**_ "

"Uh sure if you want but why aren't you hanging out with Natsu Sensei?"

" _ **He's … busy.**_ "

" _ **He's about to be tested by the copy ninja so we should probably get out of his way,**_ " Kurama yawned as he hopped off Naruto's head. " _ **We'll just watch you two from a safe distance if that's alright Naruto?**_ "

Naruto simply nodded as they arrived in the training ground only to find Kakashi reading his favourite book though upon seeing the pair he promptly put it away.

"Not gonna read the book this time?"

"Nope, something tells me you two won't be as easy to beat as last time. Right then you two know the objective?"

"Get the bells using teamwork," Sakura said as Kakashi nodded in approval.

"You have one hour," Kakashi said as he prepared to substitute only for Naruto to be within his face already preparing to punch him.

It took all his training just to dodge Naruto's strike as his hand immediately moved towards his forehead protector.

"Looks like I'll have to work double-time just to beat you Naruto, **Sharingan!** "

Sakura snapped out of her shock just in time to see Kakashi do several quick flips to escape Naruto as he landed on a nearby tree branch. The speed he moved was so fast she didn't even see him move a muscle, had he truly grown that much stronger since then?

"I'm surprised you managed to dodge that even Pervy Sage sometimes struggles to dodge it."

"Well if you can keep up with a Sannin I'm definitely gonna have to pick up my game then aren't I," Kakashi mused as he watched Naruto vanish and reappear though thanks to his Sharingan he was able to somewhat discern his movements and block accordingly.

Sakura jumped into action as well just as Kakashi was blown back and went to punch Kakashi in the back only for said copy ninja to land on her arm redirecting her attack to the ground.

The moment her fist hit the ground a massive crater immediately formed much to the shock of both Kakashi and Naruto who was surprised to see Sakura use such a powerful attack.

"Sakura wasn't that the same monstrous strength Grandma Tsunade uses?"

"Well you'd hope I managed to pick that trick up I am her apprentice after all," she replied cheerfully. "Now then let's get those bells or at the very least beat the crap out of our former Sensei!"

Naruto's grin could pass for a sinister one as Kakashi sweat dropped at the rather strong duo before him.

"Come on you two we can talk about this like adults right?"

"Only after we've got the bells," Sakura replied cracking her knuckles as Naruto vanished again with Kakashk dropping to his stomach to avoid a kick to the side as he quickly spun around and flashed through a series of hand seals.

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

A Shadow Clone appeared next to Naruto and threw him out of the way of the massive fireball that Kakashi released before being incinerated as Naruto cleared some distance between the pair seemingly surprised at the speed Kakashi had attacked.

" _ **He isn't an S Rank Ninja for nothing Naruto.**_ "

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Kurama's words, naturally he was right but Kakashi was no Jiraiya and especially wasn't a Natsu. Still being on guard would be the wisest course of action after all he'd seen firsthand just how strong Kakashi could get when pushed.

"That was some quick thinking on your part Naruto it seems you don't use your Shadow Clones as carelessly as you used to."

"They still do have their uses though," Naruto replied as he created another one that Kakashi frowned at. "Yep its got half my chakra in it and considering how durable I am normally this one won't dispel right away."

"Bold of you to assume I'd fight you at all."

"What-!"

With a quick substitution Kakashi had vanished leaving Naruto stunned before he burst out laughing much to Sakura's surprise.

"Man Kakashi really caught me off guard with that one I'd assumed he'd stay and fight like the first time."

"Well considering that even by yourself you could probably give him a run for his money its hardly surprising."

"Still that was a pretty cool attack you did Sakura you really did take our words to heart huh?"

"Yeah well I made a promise that I wouldn't hold anyone back anymore and that when you go to drag Sasuke's sorry butt back here that I'd be right beside you dragging him even if it was kicking and screaming."

"I'd heard you said something like that but to see the results of it …"

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence."

"And I'm sorry for it Sakura you've just surprised me I mean when I left you were … well you were a weakling fan girl who'd most likely die on even an A Rank Mission if you weren't careful."

"If it were the old me I'd punch your lights out for saying that but you have every right, the way I treated you was awful and you didn't deserve it at all. So I suppose even though this really isn't the right time I just want to say sorry for how I was."

"Considering how much you changed I'm willing to believe the sincerity in your words Sakura but I'll say this," Naruto said as his eyes seemed to grow cold slightly scaring her. "I'm going to give you a second chance but if you ever leave me to die just to satiate your fan girl lust for Sasuke I'll kill you myself."

"I-I understand," Sakura squeaked as Naruto's face returned to normal.

"Great now let's track down Kakashi," Naruto said dispelling his Shadow Clone before making several hundred weaker ones. "Fan out and find Kakashi, Formation C!"

"On it boss," the clones replied as they all split off into groups and began to comb the area.

"So are you still good at making traps?"

"I like to think so but I've been mainly focusing on my Medical Ninjutsu and Taijutsu."

"I've got a little plan cooked up for Kakashi once we find him but I'll need your help to level the playing field a little," Naruto said as the two began to discuss a plan as the clones scoured the forest.

 _ **/One Hour Later – Kakashi's POV/**_

"I don't know if I should feel nervous or disappointed they haven't attacked me yet," Kakashi sighed as he sat in a tree watching a bunch of Naruto's clones run by.

"Maybe you should feel both," a voice muttered from behind him as Kakashi immediately slashed at it only for a clone to dispel forcing Kakashi to reveal his hiding spot.

"Hey there Kakashi," another clone said as it made a hand sign that had Kakashi mentally screaming. " **Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion!** "

Dodging the explosion Kakashi momentarily froze as two more clones made the same hand seal and exploded forcing him to dodge once again only to end up in the same situation again.

"Just how many clones does he have that can do this!"

Several explosions later Kakashi was blasted into a clearing near Training Ground Twelve as he began to pant rather heavily.

"Damn that's insane …"

"The party's only getting started," a voice said from behind him as Kakashi ducked and avoided a strike to the head as he jumped back and went through another series of hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Jagged Rock!** "

" **Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion!** "

"Another clone-!"

The clone exploded the moment the rock erupted from the earth sending debris flying right at Kakashi who was forced to bear the brunt of the attack suffering several scratches in the process.

It was only years of reflexes that had him immediately turn and put up his guard as Sakura loomed over him with her fist fully cocked back.

"SHANNARO!"

Blocking the attack didn't stop the force from behind it from creating a large crater that quickly began to fill with water from the nearby stream normally used for Genin to practice their water walking.

Sakura landed on the water with the real Naruto appearing moments later and the two hi fiving each other. Kakashi emerged from the water and jumped up to a small rock that overlooked the pair panting hard.

"That was quite a strategy you two, using Naruto's explosive clones to funnel me towards you Sakura where you attempted to take me out with an all out attack. Had it been someone without my experience I doubt they would've made it past the exploding clones part."

"I'm surprised you can still fight after enduring that punch Kakashi," Naruto said knowing all too well how hard a punch from Tsunade was and shivering at the thought of Sakura having it.

"You two did well … but-!"

Lightning began to spark around Kakashi's hand which immediately put Naruto and Sakura on guard as they quickly realized the environment they were in.

"Let's see how you do against this, **Lightning Blade!** "

Jumping into the air Kakashi aimed his attack at the water's surface which immediately electrified the water forcing Naruto and Sakura to run along the edge of the large crater. Naruto was the first to notice that despite Kakashi using his Lightning Blade to electrify the water he was also use one handed seals with his free hand.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!** "

A massive Water Dragon burst from the water's surface with electricity coursing through its body immediately making a bee line for the pair as Naruto began to flash through a series of hand seals.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Launching his attack at the Water Dragon it made contact and the two attacks struggled against each other before exploding sending droplets of electrified water down below forcing Kakashi to dodge or be caught in its shower.

Kakashi made a bee line for Naruto and Sakura as he engaged the pair in Taijutsu on the side of the crater. Choosing to focus on Naruto Kakashi wasn't prepared for Sakura to simply break the entire side off as the Naruto he was fighting burst into smoke.

Being sent flying backward and landing in the centre of the lake Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto in the air with a rather large Rasengan in his right hand.

"So it's gonna be like that is it … fine let's see just how strong you are Naruto! **Twin Lightning Blade!** "

Extending his arms to the side Kakashi's hands were surrounded in the dark blue light as he brought them both up and the two attacks clashed. Initially feeling himself being pushed back slightly it quickly stopped as Kakashi held his ground against the powerful attack, watching as Naruto grit his teeth.

"You've gotten strong Naruto but it looks like I'll be winning this one!"

"That's what you think!"

Kakashi was shocked when Naruto began to move upwards as he seemed to almost orbit the Rasengan. Unable to move away since the attack would land Kakashi watched in shock as Naruto raised a leg as he came down the front of his Rasengan and drop kicked him in the head knocking him into the water.

As Kakashi went under neither he nor Naruto noticed the bells come loose from his waist and Sakura quickly move in to grab them before they were lost and toss one to Naruto.

"Alright we did it!"

"That was amazing Naruto I'm shocked you actually managed to pull that off, that crazy move you did with your Rasengan was awesome!"

"Heh thanks Sakura," Naruto replied sheepishly as Kakashi dragged himself out of the lake rubbing his now sore head.

"Naruto what was that you did just then, how did you move along the Rasengan like that?"

"Simple really I used the sphere like nature of the Rasengan and a bit of Wind Nature chakra to slide along the surface of it. I developed it specifically to combat Sasuke should we ever clash using our Rasengan and Chidori again so I don't end up with another hole in my chest."

The mention of Sasuke had both Kakashi and Sakura give a nod in understanding since the rather brutal fashion Sasuke ended their fight was common knowledge at this point so developing such a counter wasn't all that surprising.

"Well Naruto I have to say that has to be one of the craziest things I've seen in all my years, in fact the both of you did so well I might have to recommend to Tsunade that you both be recommended for the Jonin Exams."

"That won't be necessary Kakashi," a voice said prompting all three to turn and see Natsu and Yugao sitting atop the crater with wide smiles. "You two did great, nice to see you actually kept your promise Sakura Haruno you've surprised me and that isn't as easy to do as you might think these days."

"Natsu Sensei how long have you been watching!"

"Oh we just got here Yugao and I were … catching up," Natsu said prompting Sakura to blush and Kakashi to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Easy there Hatake Jiraiya won't be getting more material out of me yet."

"But the last one was so good!"

"Yes even I have to admit the man is a legend in the art of smut," Yugao said just loud enough so only Natsu could hear. "Want to re-enact it later?"

Natsu seemed to turn a dark shade of red as he tried to hide his embarrassment prompting Yugao to burst into a fit of her own giggles.

"You did this didn't you Hatake!"

"Huh did you say something?"

"Oh no you don't I'm not Might Guy you can't just brush me off like that!"

"Huh?"

"I'll get you back for this Kakashi mark my words," Natsu warned though the playful tone told everyone he really didn't care either way. "Anyway Naruto you were basically going to get Jonin rank anyway thanks to Jiraiya so you'll only have to submit Sakura for the exams."

"Ah well that makes sense."

"But if it makes you feel any better Sakura I'll put my name behind you, even though you aren't as strong as these two you used your strengths to set up the win for you two and also kept an eye on the objective moving in at the opportune moment."

"Th-thank you so much Lord Natsu," Sakura said in embarrassment as she bowed formally.

"Right then I've got to go see Tsunade don't I, you know this has to be one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time. See you two later, Kakashi you're coming with us though since you have to report."

"Yeah I know, so you heard the man you guys are dismissed for the day so feel free to do whatever you want until Lady Tsunade summons you."

The pair nodded as Kakashi jumped back up to where Natsu and Yugao were now standing and immediately bee lined for Natsu.

"So give me the details!"

"Shut it Kakashi," Yugao snapped smacking him over the back of the head making the copy ninja wince.

"Oi oi did you have to hit me there my head's still sensitive after what Naruto did to it!"

"That was the point," Yugao huffed as the three walked through a portal to deliver their report to Tsunade.

 _ **/The Land Of Wind - ?/**_

It was pitch black as two figures moved through the desert seemingly unaffected by the freezing temperatures as they seemingly strolled along calmly.

The first figure was quite short being barely taller than a child. He wore a large hat that obscured most of his face and a black cloak with red clouds on it as he left a trail in the sand that almost made it appear like he was dragging himself along rather than walking.

The second figure was at least twice as tall as his companion and wore the same hat and cloak though long yellow hair could be seen from the edge of the hat along with a sinister smile. The figured had his hands in a bag attached to his belt seemingly preparing for something as the two came to a halt.

"I still don't understand why you alone will retrieve the Jinchuuriki?"

"Because I can infiltrate the village much easier than you can thanks to my art!"

"Those clay sculptures you seem to be so deluded with are the lowest form of art, only a fool would trust such a vital mission to something as pathetic!"

"How dare you insult my art, perhaps you'd like a taste!"

"We don't have time Deidara, go and retrieve the Jinchuuriki and remember I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Do not underestimate this Jinchuuriki he is the Fifth Kazekage for a reason."

"Jinchuuriki or not he doesn't stand a chance against my art," Deidara declared proudly as he pulled his hand out of the satchel on his waist revealing that there was a mouth on his hand that was chewing something.

"Here we go!"

Pointing the hand to the sky the mouth spat out some clay that exploded into a cloud of smoke with a large bird made of clay taking its place.

"I'll be back in no time at all!"

"I wouldn't be opposed to your death, fool."

"Heh keep on talking but you'll soon see how much more superior my art is to yours!"

"Just go already!"

"Fine I'm going," Deidara groaned as the bird flew towards the landmass in the distance, the Hidden Sand Village.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	46. Trouble In The Hidden Sand

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews.**

 **ChaosOfTime – Yeah the first episode was pretty good I just hope they change the fights in the Alvarez Arc and at the very least give them more substance because most of them were pretty lacking though I doubt that will happen but one can hope!**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Technically yes Cynthia gets the immortality that comes with her unique abilities however the regeneration stuff is a little more complicated. Natsu can regenerate because of his E.N.D abilities and although Cynthia does have half of those it means the regeneration isn't as good as Natsu's is. Also she has yet to unlock its use at this current time.**

 **And no she won't surpass his strength while he is alive because while he is alive his power continues to grow and eventually he'll get the power that he lost back which will be added onto whatever power he has gained which by that point would make him far superior to when he fought Ahnkseram and Achnologia.**

 **And on the subject of when Natsu becomes a Servant I have his death planned out where many of his allies from multiple Volumes will be present including Erza however that isn't the end of the story since after that there is one last arc where he is a Servant to do.**

 **Etherious X – Yeah trust me I get where your coming from. Basically the way I look at doing a training time skip is that no one wants to read two years of just training and one could say yeah you could do an arc with this villain or that villain but at the end of the day no regular villain would have an impact on the characters involved in the time skip which is why I chose to make the Nyx chapter and the Earthland side story because they still loosely tie in especially the Nyx one but allow me to just skip massive amounts of time.**

 **Thomas MCF – Intelligent mind to help this lowly plebeian I had a good laugh at that not gonna lie. But yeah I'll put the ranking system at the end of the chapter just so this doesn't get too long.**

 **And trust me as long as it's in basic English I'll most likely understand it haha!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Trouble In The Hidden Sand**

 _ **/Gaara's POV/**_

"Lord Kazekage here are the latest reports from the scouts you requested."

"Thank you Misuri, you may go home when you wish it is rather late."

"With respect Lord Kazekage it wouldn't be right to finish until you have."

Gaara smiled at his assistant's words as he looked up from his paperwork much to her surprise.

"I appreciate that you feel this way but remember it is the Kage's job to tackle the mountain of paperwork so that others don't have to."

"Very well Lord Kazekage if you truly insist but is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

"No thanks Misuri I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course Lord Kazekage," Misuri said as she bowed and left the room leaving Gaara alone to think back on the smile his secretary gave him.

Precious people to protect, that's what Naruto once said to him when he spoke of a Kage. When Natsu and his friends were here they mentioned something similar and put their faith into him believing that he was capable of this.

At the time he honestly thought them all crazy after all the village wanted his blood due to Shukaku, how times truly change. Where he once was treated with scorn and fear he now commanded their full loyalty, respect and admiration as he proved himself a worthy protector and friend.

He would never forget of course how quickly the village could turn but he wouldn't take it out on them instead ensuring that there would never be another like him in the village so long as he reigned as Kazekage.

Sighing he stood up and walked out of the office and up to the roof, his favourite pastime was to look out over the village and it often helped him clear his head. Something was bothering him and when he got this sinking feeling trouble wasn't far behind.

" _ **What's eating you now,**_ " Shukaku asked as Gaara frowned before answering.

" _Something's wrong Shukaku I can feel it in the sand, an almost malicious presence._ "

" _ **Don't worry you aren't crazy I can sense it too, something's coming our way for sure.**_ "

" _Do you think it's that organization that has been taking the Tailed Beasts?_ "

" _ **How the hell should I know! But if it is then we need to be careful, we have the home field advantage being in a desert so use it if they ever come knocking.**_ "

"Speaking of knocking," Gaara said as he turned to face a man wearing a black coat with red clouds on it who stood before him with a grin.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from the Kazekage eh, I take it you've had me pegged for awhile?"

"I had sensed someone in the sand with ill intent and it appears to have been you, leave while you have the chance."

"Hah look at you acting all high and mighty just because you're the Kazekage, my art will put you into place real quick!"

"You've come for the One Tail haven't you," Gaara stated bluntly as the man seemed to find it funny and began to laugh.

"You don't miss a thing do you Gaara of the Sand, I suppose I should introduce myself then. My name is Deidara of the Akatsuki and yes I'm here to bring you back by force through a magnificent art show the likes of which the Land of Wind has never seen!"

"And as you know I automatically refuse since removing the Tailed Beast means death," Gaara replied prompting Deidara to bring his hands out with his grin only further increasing.

"Oh how I hoped you'd say that."

Gaara had a wall of sand in front of him in less than a second as a barrage of tiny clay birds smashed up against it and exploded. Deidara laughed as he jumped off the edge of the tower with a massive bird made of clay catching him as he flew up into the sky.

"Come on Kazekage let's see how well you can do your job!"

Deidara flew off toward the village with Gaara jumping off the edge of the building and a cloud of sand catching him as he gave chase. Deidara began throwing explosive clay at any building in range with the first few making contact and the rest to be caught by walls of sand that snaked their way around the buildings protectively.

"That was quick I suppose you aren't as weak as I thought but still … let's see how you handle something a little more deadly eh?"

As Deidara flew he began to toss larger explosives that the sand couldn't defend against which began causing damage to the village much to Gaara's annoyance. Luckily his shinobi were defending the civilians however he knew that this man wasn't going to stop and so he went on the offensive.

Raising his hands all the sand in between the countless buildings began to rise up much to Deidara's surprise as Gaara sent the whole lot after him trying to consume him. His clay bird was rather nimble despite its size as it ducked and weaved through the massive waves of sand that bore down on it.

"Not bad I'll admit you're definitely skilled at slinging dirt around but it won't be enough!"

Evading the last sand wave Deidara flew higher into the sky until the whole village was in full view beneath him as Gaara waited to see what he would do next.

"I should have more than enough detonating clay for this; let me teach you why art … IS AN EXPLOSION!"

Gaara's eyes widened considerably as a massive bell shaped clay figure appeared and began to fall towards the centre of the village.

" _SHUKAKU!_ "

" _ **I KNOW BRAT JUST HURRY UP!**_ "

All the sand in the village began to rise and take shape around Gaara forming a large head in the shape of Shukaku that stretched the entire surrounding wall of the village in an attempt to protect the village from the blast.

The moment the massive clay bomb touched the nose of Shukaku's face a massive explosion rocked the village though thankfully the sand absorbed the impact though much of it was turned to glass due to the heat being generated by the flames being put out by the explosion.

"So this is the perfect defence of Gaara of the Sand eh, to think it would be capable of warding off such a powerful blast … I suppose that qualifies as an art form at least it qualifies more than that other crap."

As the sand began to fall back to the ground Deidara noticed a panting Gaara hovering quite low to the ground and moved in for the attack. Just as his clay bird was about to get close he realized Gaara had just tricked him.

" **Sand Coffin!** "

Barely managing to avoid the attack in time Deidara's right arm was covered in sand and subsequently torn off as Gaara dropped to the ground having used up most of his chakra along with a good portion of Shukaku's own chakra ensuring that the sand held during the explosion.

"I used too much …"

" _ **Well this isn't looking too good.**_ "

Gaara's sand moved to his defence as a barrage of exploding clay birds nearly hit him, down the street was a now one armed Deidara who seemed genuinely surprised at being wounded.

"You took my arm I've gotta say I wasn't expecting that but then again when was fighting a Jinchuuriki gonna be easy especially one that seems to be working alongside his beast eh?"

"Stop this madness!"

"No can do pal my partner's waiting and even though he's a real asshole he's my asshole so I've gotta bring you back in a timely manner so I'm afraid I'll have to end things here."

"What-!"

From the earth several clay snakes appeared and wrapped themselves around Gaara and exploded blowing him straight into unconsciousness just as Deidara summoned another clay bird.

"Right then one Jinchuuriki ready for transport, grab him."

The bird picked up Gaara in its claws as Deidara jumped onto its back and flew high into the sky much to the shock of the onlookers who had just witnessed their Kazekage being abducted.

Deidara was grinning as the bird was almost beyond the walls of Suna until the strangest thing happened. A barrel like object appeared through a strange shimmering portal in the sky and shot him in the leg causing him to double over in pain just as the bird finally left Suna.

"The fuck was that!"

Deciding to stem the bleeding of his two serious wounds Deidara was quite preoccupied on his way back to his partner before bringing Gaara and Shukaku back to their hideout.

 _ **/The Next Day – Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu yawned, he rarely felt the need to sleep anymore but when Yugao requested it he couldn't say no. It was a strange feeling to wake up in the same bed as someone again though he was sure he'd get used to it.

Hopping out of bed quietly enough so that he didn't disturb Yugao Natsu made his way to the kitchen still in a half asleep state. It was this state that had him rubbing his eyes at the strange looking blonde teen with cat ears who was currently drinking from the carton of milk.

"Oh don't mind me I'll be out of your way in a moment."

' _Where have I heard that accent before?'_

Wracking his brain the gears only just began turning in his head as a whole host of memories began to flood back to him from his time in Draconia.

 _You may call me … The Major._

"YOU," Natsu roared as the teen seemed startled by his furious expression and tried to run only for Natsu to grab him by the neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now!"

"If you couldn't afford the milk I'm sorry-!"

"Cut the crap I know it's you Major!"

"Major … wait you think I'm- oh right you haven't seen me like this before have you?"

"What?"

"It's me Natsu, Schrödinger? Remember me the cat who runs away from the Fire Daimyo's wife?"

"Wait how come you're a human?"

"A simple matter of building up enough power to do it really, having the life squeezed out of you on a near daily basis makes things pretty difficult when you just want to return to your normal form."

Putting the cat/human down Natsu shook his head as he went to the fridge and grabbed the closest water jug within reach and drank the whole thing before taking a seat in the living room.

"I can't believe you thought I was The Major am I really that fat?"

"I'm still half asleep remember, the accent reminded me of him so I just assumed."

"Ah well even if you did kill me I'd have just come back as a cat somewhere again though you'd have been clawed for a week for doing it."

"Ouch, suppose I dodged a bullet there."

"You could at least try to sound threatened you know …"

"You look like a lot like Seras now that I'm looking at you with a clearer head."

"Heard that one a bunch of times too."

"Does Yugao know you come in here and drink all of her milk?"

"Yes."

Natsu just stared at him until he began to fidget uncomfortably before finally cracking.

"Argh fine I've been pinning it on one of her co workers in the ANBU and since they all basically look the same in uniform she has no idea!"

"If you want free milk I'll make sure you have some just stop stealing hers who knows when she might desperately need it."

"Fine I'll leave it be-."

Before Schrödinger had a chance to finish the door was kicked in as Mordred came sprinting into the house with a serious look on her face.

"Oi we need to head over to the tower right-!"

Mordred stopped and began to sniff the air with her head snapping toward the stairs, her left eye locked onto Natsu as a sly grin began to snake its way onto her face much to his embarrassment.

"Don't even start."

"They've been fucking like rabbits all night-!"

"Schrödinger!"

"WHAT ITS TRUE!"

"Shut it or I'll kill you for the fun of it!"

"But then I'd just come back and spread the word."

"And here I thought you'd be all moody and shit but I guess coming back here was a good idea, reminds me of this one time back when-."

"Saber can you get back to the topic you barged in here for please," Natsu groaned smashing his head against the coffee table.

"Oh right yeah you know how Gaara got made Kazekage right?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently the Akatsuki managed to infiltrate the Sand Village and kidnap him."

Ten minutes later Natsu was standing in Tsunade's office alongside Jiraiya and Shikaku Nara who was holding the message from the Hidden Sand.

"So how do you want to approach this," Natsu asked as Tsunade sighed with her head resting on her intertwined fingers.

"We have an alliance with Sand so we are obligated to send help, Shikaku send word that we're sending some of our best."

"On my way Lady Hokage," Shikaku said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Now then I hate to ask this of you Natsu because I know you, Naruto and Saber just got back but if you could-?"

"We'll head out right away I know Naruto will be desperate to get there as soon as he can since Gaara is his friend."

"Alright then the team will consist of yourself, Kakashi, ANBU Neko, Naruto, Sakura and Saber."

Natsu simply nodded and snapped his fingers opening a portal and walking through ending up back in Yugao's living room. Yugao walked out of the kitchen and noticed his rather serious look and walked over to him pulling him in for a hug.

"What happened?"

"Gaara's been taken by the Akatsuki and Tsunade has tasked us with aiding the Sand in getting him back."

"When do we leave?"

"I'm going to get Naruto then we're all to meet at the gate."

"Alright you go get him and I'll get my gear together, how did they manage to capture Gaara I wonder?"

"When we find the ones responsible we'll get our answers," was Natsu's reply as the two broke off their hug. "Right then I'll see you at the gate."

Snapping his fingers and opening a portal Natsu appeared at Naruto's location and of course it was quite predictable, Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Oh Natsu Sensei," Naruto called out with a mouth half full of food prompting Natsu to sigh. He'd managed to improve so many areas but when it came to ramen he just reverted right back.

"Oi Naruto we need to go, now."

Pausing Naruto looked at Natsu's serious face and nodded swallowing what he'd already consumed and quickly paid Teuchi. Grabbing a napkin he cleaned up his face and walked over to Natsu who was silently thankful he had bothered to clean his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Gaara's been taken by the Akatsuki."

"What!"

"We're going to get him back so how soon can you leave?"

"I still haven't even unpacked my scrolls yet so I can go as soon as possible, when do we leave?"

"Now, where is Sakura?"

"She'd be at her home right now I'd expect," Naruto replied as Natsu placed a hand on his head getting the location and snapped his fingers as the two quickly arrived out the front.

Wasting no time Natsu knocked on the door and was surprised when it immediately opened and that annoying banshee from the Council answered.

"Oh my Lord Natsu what an honour-!"

"Enough I'm here for Chunin Haruno," Natsu replied sharply not wanting to waste any time with someone who could easily piss him off.

"Why?"

"Because she has an important mission directly from the Hokage and we must leave immediately."

"Lord Natsu, Naruto, what's going on?"

It was then Mebuki Haruno's face twisted into a sneer directed at Naruto who merely smirked in amusement.

"Something funny brat!"

"Yes."

"Enough," Natsu snapped. "Sakura the Hokage has placed you on a team alongside myself, Kakashi, Naruto, ANBU Neko and Saber and we must leave immediately."

"Of course I'll just get my gear," Sakura replied instantly much to the shock of Mebuki.

"You aren't seriously going with that-that brat!"

"Silence Civilian or I'll have the ANBU take you to Ibiki for interfering with missions vital to the Leaf and her allies!"

"How dare you-!"

"Mom that's enough," Sakura snapped as she pushed past her to stand next to Naruto. "I'm ready to go."

"Good," was all Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and the three found themselves at the gate to the Leaf where Kakashi, Mordred and Yugao were waiting.

"Oi Natsu are you planning on rescuing the leader of one of our allies half naked?"

"Oh hehe no wonder I got a few strange looks," Natsu replied as Naruto rolled his eyes too used to his behaviour.

His outfit changed into a black suit with white streaks randomly strewn throughout and cyan blue markings lining the edges. Unlike his normal suits this one was a more casual one with a crimson red undershirt clearly on display and the coat simply draped over his shoulders rather than actually being worn.

"Must be nice not ever having to actually shop for expensive clothing like that," Kakashi said aloud much to Natsu's amusement.

"Yeah but it still doesn't mean I don't get dragged down there anyway," Natsu replied as his expression became serious once more. "Right so you all know our mission. Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki organization and we as allies of the Hidden Sand must lend aid to our allies as part of the agreement signed by the two Kage."

"We'll likely be using Natsu's teleportation ability to reach the Sand in order to save time however we all need to remember that there might be some animosity towards the Leaf due to the failed invasion and how we now have a say in the way things are done there," Kakashi added just as the group heard someone call out to them.

Turning around Natsu narrowed his eyes at the newcomer before a small frown made its way onto his face.

"Temari why are you here?"

"I'm the emissary for our village, Gaara and Lady Tsunade agreed it would look better if someone with a direct relation to the Kazekage was made the emissary to the Leaf. But enough about that I was just informed about Gaara are you all heading to the Sand?"

"Yes."

"Then take me with you I must assist my brothers!"

"No need to shout I would've taken you anyway," Natsu sighed as he snapped his fingers opening a portal. "Don't run please this portal opens up near the entrance to Sand."

The group nodded and slowly made their way through appearing just off to the side of the entrance to the village behind a cart. As soon as she was through Temari sprinted towards the gate surprising the guards on duty.

"Lady Temari you've returned!"

"Yes and I've brought aid from the Hidden Leaf, where is Kankuro I need to get up to speed on the situation!"

The two guards looked between each other nervously until a familiar voice answered for them.

"Temari I'm afraid Kankuro has been seriously wounded by one of the Akatsuki when he caught up to them and is currently fighting for his life."

"Baki Sensei please take me to my brother," Temari pleaded as he looked behind Temari and began to thank every deity he knew.

"Come with me he's currently in the hospital with Lady Chiyo herself overseeing his operation."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I think you should simply see it for yourself Temari," Baki sighed. "Let them all through at once!"

"Yes sir," the guards said in unison as Baki lead the group through the village to the Sand Hospital.

Upon arriving where Kankuro supposedly was staying Temari burst through the doors and nearly broke down on the spot. The veins from his neck upward were bulging and had gone a strange greenish black colour and he'd suffered a number of stab wounds just to rub it in that he'd been soundly crushed.

Chiyo turned to see what all the commotion was about sighed when she saw Temari and beckoned her to come closer.

"What's wrong with him Lady Chiyo?"

"The stab wounds are fairly standard and are of little concern considering his durability however he's been poisoned by a substance I've not seen in decades."

"Can you cure him," Temari asked as Chiyo looked down and slowly shook her head.

"Excuse me but I might be able to help," Sakura said as she stepped forward as Temari's eyes widened considerably.

"Yes Sakura if there is anyone who could save Kankuro it would be you, surely Tsunade taught you how to heal people of poisons!"

"An apprentice to Tsunade you say, most interesting," Chiyo mused as Sakura stepped forward and began to examine Kankuro when an idea popped into her head.

"Excuse me Lord Natsu but are your eyes capable of seeing into someone's blood?"

"Yes they are capable of doing that, you want me to identify the poison?"

"If at all possible or at the very least give me a detailed analysis on exactly what's mixed into Kankuro's blood. I'll need Kankuro's medical history but most importantly his blood type as well as any allergies he may possess."

Natsu activated his eyes and began to focus much in the same manner he had when he fixed Zelretch's blood however Kankuro wasn't in a state of stasis and thus Natsu couldn't risk performing the same technique to simply rid the poison from his bloodstream.

"How strange," Natsu mused as Sakura waited patiently for him to elaborate. "His blood cells are … sticking together into large clusters and beginning to decay, not only that but its as if the decaying cells are changed into something else entirely, I don't think I've seen anything like this before."

"His blood cells are sticking together … is there any trace of a small green like substance that is of plant based origin?"

"Several different ones actually," Natsu replied now intrigued with exactly what this poison was. "The colours are purple, green and pink."

"Purple, green and pink … wait are you positive about that!"

"Yes and there aren't any others in here either."

"Explain the process that causes the cells to stick together," Sakura ordered as Natsu leaned in to look closer at one of the veins on Kankuro's neck.

"The green cells latch onto a regular blood cell followed by the larger purple ones seeming to position themselves to be caught in the path of the cells as they flow through the body. The green and purple cells seem to stick together and as the cells bounce off each other they begin to slow down until they stop entirely and get stuck on the walls."

"And what do the pink ones do?"

"By themselves they don't do anything and just flow harmlessly through the body however when touching both a red and green coloured plant like substances meet it reacts rather violently immediately killing the blood cell and any attached to it."

"All right I think I've got an idea but I'll need you to keep Kankuro's head stable."

"I can do that," Natsu said as he took hold of Kankuro's head and ensured he didn't apply much pressure but that should he attempt to move he wouldn't even budge an inch.

"All right I'm going to need some fresh water with it being changed every minute," Sakura barked to the other nearby medic nin who quickly nodded and began rushing around with the first tray of water placed next to Sakura.

"I assume you plan on pulling the plant based substance from the cells using water as a medium using your Medical Ninjutsu?"

"Y-yes I wasn't aware anyone other than Lady Tsunade and Shizune was familiar with the practice," Sakura replied in shock as Natsu grinned.

"If I had a way to keep Kankuro in a suspended state I could actually pull his blood directly from his body and simply break it apart before returning it. I've done it before however your method is rather intriguing as well."

Sakura blushed at the praise before shaking her hand and gathering the water around her hand using her chakra to keep it attached to her as she placed them on Kankuro's neck. Holding him steady but watching like a hawk Natsu saw Sakura insert the body of water into Kankuro's bloodstream quickly grabbing as much foreign material as she could before pulling it back out and placing it in the tray.

"Water change!"

"On it maam," one of the medic nin said as she repeated the exact same process for twenty minutes until every last speck of the poison had been removed. Only once she was certain that the poison had been removed did she deactivate her chakra hands and begin to collapse only to be caught by Natsu.

"That was a brilliant display Sakura that display would've made Tsunade proud, I saw how you attempted to conserve your energy as you were working and I have to say you have exceptional control over your chakra."

"Th-thank you," Sakura sighed as Natsu put her down in a nearby chair before looking at the stunned medical ninja who were all just staring.

"Well what are you lot standing around for go get her something to eat and drink so she can replenish her lost energy and reserves!"

The ninja began running about once more much to Natsu's annoyance, they called themselves medical ninja yet had the minds of sheep. Someone in the medical profession had to be quick and be able to make lightning fast decisions and none of these fools possessed that talent save Chiyo who had remained in the corner out of the way simply observing the procedure with silent curiosity.

"Here you are maam," one of the medic nin said handing Sakura some water and what appeared to be a sandwich of some kind.

"Thank you," Sakura said tiredly as Natsu walked over to the table where all the trays of water had been placed.

"What do you see Lord Natsu," Chiyo asked as Natsu's eyes began to glow as he dragged the water out of all the trays and mixed it into one massive sphere much to the surprise of everyone present.

Slowly moving his hands Chiyo and Sakura watched in amazement as Natsu simply began to break down everything including the water itself until only four components remained. Slowly Natsu moved the components and placed them into separate trays before deactivating his eyes and allowing the now upright Sakura to investigate.

"That was amazing you managed to separate everything as if it were a chart!"

"I'm no medical professional but I have enough knowledge to break things down to the basic level so I hope this helps."

"You have no idea how much this helps Lord Natsu with the basic elements I can create a cure!"

"If that's the case then I'll leave you to it Sakura I've got absolutely no experience in that department."

"Well thanks for all your help you've just made keeping us alive so much easier when we catch up to the Akatsuki!"

Natsu noticed Chiyo's almost shocked expression as she stared at the components he had placed within the trays and decided to ask about it.

"Do you recognize any of these Lady Chiyo?"

"Impossible … he should be dead!"

"Who?"

"The pink one, this is a plant that has only ever been used by one shinobi to create a poison so effective there was never a known cure! The man who created the poison and the one who attacked Kankuro was … Sasori of the Red Sand!"

"You seem troubled by this news?"

"I have much reason to be troubled with this news since Sasori is my Grandson," Chiyo snapped though not at Natsu but at the idea of her Grandson being an Akatsuki member.

"I see … fill Sakura in on Sasori while the pair of you work I've got some things to take care of. Sakura we'll most likely be heading out in the morning so make sure you get enough rest, you did good work today."

"Thank you Lord Natsu I'll make sure I get some rest," Sakura replied as Natsu nodded and walked out of the room only to be halted by Temari.

"Is he alive, did you save him from the poison!"

"Yes we've not only managed to remove all traces of the poison from his bloodstream but identified who it was that poisoned him thanks to Lady Chiyo's help.

"Thank goodness," Temari sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair before composing herself. "So who was it that did this?"

"Sasori of the Red Sand."

"He's alive!"

"Should he be dead?"

"Well he abandoned the village over twenty years ago and hasn't been heard from since. To think he'd be working with the Akatsuki of all people …"

"Well anyway Kankuro is in a stable condition and you can go see him but he's asleep for now and likely will be for some time after enduring that poison."

"Thank you so much for saving Kankuro, losing Gaara and Kankuro would just about break me."

"How about you tell them that once in awhile eh," Natsu said with a small smile as Temari froze in shock at his words.

Without another word he stepped out of the hospital wondering where everyone else went. Deciding not to really bother with it at this point he decided to look around the Sand Village for any clues the Akatsuki left behind.

Arriving near the entrance Natsu began looking around until he suddenly felt the presence of someone powerful behind him. Spinning around he was within a hairs breadth of a girl with long black hair and red eyes who was wearing a strange type of uniform he'd never seen before. The girl was also holding what Natsu assumed was some kind of sword in her hand though she seemed to use it more as a staff than a sword as she leant on it quite heavily in order to get up in Natsu's face.

"No way they actually let you come out to play, man this Grail War is gonna be insane!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why would you be sorry it's not like we get to pick who gets summoned by the Grail it just happens. Wait a minute something seems off about you Natsu … holy crap NO! FUCKING! WAY!"

Natsu took an unconscious step back as the girl adopted a devilish grin that he had to admit wasn't that bad to look at as she readjusted herself into what Natsu had long since dubbed a regal stance and posed for him rather comically.

"Servant Archer real name Oda Nobunaga it's nice to finally get to the point where you met me Natsu Dragneel!"

"I take it we're friends up in the Throne of Heroes then?"

"HAH as if you aren't friends with like ninety percent of the people up there in some way," Nobunaga scoffed as she smacked Natsu over the head comically. "Anyway if you're here and don't know me then that means you aren't a Servant yet which means things must be really screwed up around here."

"You've got that right," Natsu sighed as he leant up against a nearby wall. "So why give me your real name and Servant Class?"

"Because I know you won't be an ass and go shouting it to everyone like most Masters would. If there was anyone smart enough to keep that secret it'd be you and perhaps that dumb blond bimbo but who cares about her anyway!"

"Who?"

"Unimportant," Nobunaga snapped as she smacked him over the head again much to his annoyance. "Now I noticed you were looking around here and I'm pretty sure I know what you want."

"And that would be?"

"The leader of this village was kidnapped after a pretty cool fight with some blonde guy who used explosive clay, bastard tried to drop one that would've ensured my death but the village leader protected everyone with his sand."

"Gaara must have gotten pretty strong to do that."

"Anyway I saw they took him and were quickly flying out of range so I shot the guy in the leg before he escaped with a bullet that had a tracking device in it."

"You have tracking technology?"

"Only the best hardware for the finest ruler!"

"And that would be what exactly?"

"Myself!"

Natsu just stared at Nobunaga in confusion when he suddenly felt something pulling on his hair. Spinning around he came across what was probably the most annoying thing he'd ever encountered in his entire life.

"NOBUNOBU!"

"They will lead us to wherever that clay guy took the village leader," Nobunaga said confidently as Natsu simply looked between her and the annoying thing that suddenly multiplied into two.

"NOBU!"

"NOBUNOBUNOBU!"

"Is that all they can say?"

"To you they simply say Nobu but to me it's simply a language only I understand."

"So if I called you Nobu would you care?"

"That suggests we're on friendly terms," Nobunaga said with her eyes narrowing to slits. "You think yourself worthy enough to be MY friend after having only met me for but a few minutes!"

"I pulled this shit on you when we met didn't I," Natsu sighed as Nobu grinned and jumped onto his shoulders and pointed her sword/staff toward the gate.

"Onward my most faithful General there is much work to be done!"

"You realize I didn't come here alone right and that even if I wanted to leave now I have to bring the others with me?"

"Oh," Nobu replied sheepishly. "So where would they be exactly?"

"That's actually a good question," Natsu said after a few moments before finding them all at Gaara's home. "Ok they're near the Kazekage Tower at Gaara's home."

"Well then onward my General and we shall bring about a new age of civilisation for these savages!"

"What?"

"Start walking."

"Why?"

"Because my feet hurt."

"And that is my problem because …?"

"Because you do this for me all the time."

"I seriously doubt that," Natsu scoffed only for Nobu to shake her head in annoyance.

"But you really do though you let me jump on your shoulders in Chaldea all the time and we'd always run around chasing Okita around flinging paper wasps at her until she'd chase us around!"

"That's … oddly specific."

"Because it's true," Nobu said proudly as the two chibi Nobu's Nobu'd in agreement.

"I must have really loosened up in the future," Natsu mused as Nobu began to sing as he walked along.

"Oda Nobunaga a King like no other and her trusty steed who is always there in her time of need!"

"NOBU NOBU!"

"NOOOOBU!"

"We're in a foreign land that's got way too much sand and a temperature that makes me feel like foooood!"

"NOBU NOBU"

"NONO NOBU NOBU!"

"This song is really cringe and my manly pride it has singed!"

"NOB NOOOOBU!"

"Wait a minute why did I just do that!"

"Because you don't want to be a stick in the mud and actually sing along with me?"

"As if," Natsu scoffed though actually realizing his serious mood was in fact lifting with the cheerful girl on his shoulders singing away like an idiot.

He knew they had to find Gaara but they had to wait until Sakura was back to full strength with an antidote to the poison so perhaps he could just enjoy this moment of fun after all another Servant on his side was a bonus worth any price even if it was public humiliation … right?

As he walked towards Gaara's home Natsu quickly came to regret those thoughts as the singing got worse and he found himself joining in if only to improve the song's quality, yeah that was definitely it.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Now here is the tier system for the Narutoverse for those of you who either don't know, kind of know and want a refresher or know and are just curious to see if I screw up haha.**

 **Academy Student:**

The lowest rank even though Academy Students are not actually considered Ninja until they graduate an Academy Student basically just studies to be a ninja learning how to do things like basic ninja fighting styles, techniques such as the Clone Jutsu, Henge and Substitution Jutsu, physical fitness, basic weapons training with kunai, shuriken and possibly a sword.

Arguably just as important all Academy Students are taught the way of the ninja as interpreted by the various villages and upon successfully demonstrating the knowledge and skill in the Graduation Exam the student is given a forehead protector with the village symbol on it and is now considered a Genin and a ninja of said village.

 **Genin:**

Technically the lowest official rank of ninja Genin are where the weak and feeble are truly weeded out from the shinobi system. A Genin will typically be placed on a squad with two other Genin under a Jonin Sensei who will train them, accompany them on missions and teach them all the necessary skills and knowledge they will need for when they become Chunin.

The teams are always designed with a certain balance in mind an example being Team Kurenai which consists of Kiba Inazuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. All three possess unique abilities most suited towards tracking making them an ideal tracking unit.

Another example is Team Kakashi which consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Naruto was the dead last of the class scoring the lowest out of everyone and just barely managing to scrape through the exams. Sasuke Uchiha was the one who achieved the highest grades overall and Sakura who achieved the highest score on the written portion of the exam.

This team is designed as a typical brawler style unit since it isn't really suited to anything other than grunt work. Naruto and Sasuke are the heavy lifters who do most of the fighting with Sakura in support.

That's just two examples though there are plenty more such as the InoShikaCho trio a multi generational team that is always perfectly in sync due to the clan connections.

A Genin that wishes to be promoted has to take part in the Chunin Exams which are held in different villages each year. Alternatively if a Jonin or even the Kage deem them worthy they can receive a field promotion.

 **Chuunin:**

Chuunin are shinobi that have reached a level where they are now qualified to take on more specified roles within the village such as Academy Teachers, Tactical Advisors or even Eternal Gate Guards like Izumo and Kotetsu.

In addition they can also serve as team leaders on missions that are C-B Rank in nature.

Basically Chuunin isn't a flashy rank but it is one that a shinobi can be proud of and still contribute a great deal to the village with.

 **Special Jonin:**

A ninja who has Jonin level ability in one or a few specific areas but not enough to fully qualify them for full Jonin status with ninja such as Ibiki being a master on the workings of the human mind basically making him a master at torture but a Chuunin in all other areas.

Special Jonin are basically like a Warrant Officer in real life where they hold a position that demands respect however they can be assigned under someone when required.

 **Jonin:**

Jonin are considered the best a village has to offer with shinobi who are the most highly experienced, battle hardened and just all around powerful ninja of a village. To become a Jonin you need to be either appointed by the Kage or participate in the Jonin Exams (Not 100% on that since it was mentioned in a filler arc and those counting is kind of up in the air)

Most Jonin possess the ability to either use multiple elemental affinities or in the case of someone like Might Guy who can't do anything aside from straight Taijutsu be so skilled in that particular field that they are basically unrivalled being able to even outmatch a Kage in certain situations in their field.

Jonin are usually captains for squads that go on A-S Rank missions and can be asked to undertake them alone depending on the skill level but are also usually tasked with Genin teams on occasion to pass down some of their knowledge and skills.

 **ANBU:**

The ANBU are essentially the real world equivalent of the Special Forces or Black Ops units responsible for some of the most dangerous and sensitive operations in the village. ANBU normally undertake S Rank Missions dealing with assassination of high value targets and typically engaging powerful shinobi as well as protecting the village and their Kage.

Now even though in this story each village has a different named version in reality no one knows the actual name of each village variant of the ANBU though it is known that they do exist.

 **Clan Head:**

It's not an official title but I feel it needs to be included since they feature quite heavily particularly in the Hidden Leaf.

Basically a Clan Head sits in a unique position where they can order around most shinobi aside from S Class Jonin and ANBU in certain scenarios.

A Clan Head is typically either chosen or born into the position. The best example of the two is easily the Uchiha and the Hyuga since they represent the polar opposite ways to become a clan head.

The Uchiha Council used to elect the Clan Head before being massacred by Itachi Uchiha. Naturally the clan would pick whoever was the strongest which most of the time meant strongest with the Sharingan.

The last Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan was Fugaku Uchiha who was not only the leader of the Uchiha Police Force but the only Uchiha known to have access to the Mangekyo Sharingan. (This is before Itachi and Shisui btw)

Then you have the Hyuga who are led by Hiashi Hyuga. The Hyuga are split into two sides, the Main Branch and the Side Branch. The Main Branch rules over the Side Branch essentially treating them like slaves by branding them with the Caged Bird Seal which can be used to instil obedience through pain or threat of death.

The Side Branch are born into what is essentially slavery and are branded so that they can be ordered around by the Main Branch and upon their death have their eyes corrupted so that if they were captured they could not obtain the Byakugan.

The Main Branch always consists of the Clan Head and his child that will be the future clan head whilst the Side Branch consists of anyone who is a Hyuga that isn't the Clan Head or their heir.

Now Clan Heads are allowed quite a bit of leeway which is how the Hyuga are allowed to get away with something as barbaric as the Caged Bird Seal and more often than not are scheming to try and get into the Kage seat.

 **S Class:**

Not an official title but basically these are the ninja that are so powerful or revered that they have earned a legendary status in the world.

The most notable examples would be the Legendary Sannin made up of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru after they fought against Hanzo the Salamander and survived and gifted the title.

S Class ninja can often leave their village and become missing nin, the Akatsuki is made up entirely of S Class ninja from various villages.

Almost all S Class ninja have a moniker such as Kakashi of the Sharingan, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Professor of Shinobi, Sasori of the Red Sand, Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen and so on.

Basically all of these ninja have a flee on sight order on them since many are considered to be around Kage level in terms of power with the rest sitting somewhere in the middle.

 **Medical Nin:**

Medical nin are the equivalent of Doctors and Nurses in the Naruto world as well as field medics. Medic nin mainly specialize in their medical jutsu and Taijutsu specializing in avoiding combat.

Medic nin are usually sent on high ranking missions to ensure the survival rate of a team but also work in the village hospitals to gain experience.

 **Hunter Nin:**

Some villages have Hunter nin which specialize in hunting down rogue ninja from their village. A hunter ninja will sever the head of their target as proof of the bounty and destroy the body to avoid its secrets falling into enemy hands.

These shinobi are usually Chunin or Jonin level however ANBU could also technically be considered Hunter Nin in a certain way when assassinating another shinobi.

 **Missing Nin:**

A missing nin is basically just a shinobi who has deserted their village and can be of any rank. They are considered traitors and often hunted down to stop the leaking of information or to prevent certain Bloodlines from falling into enemy hands.

 **Courier Nin:**

Basically ninja mailmen that are so dedicated to their job they are basically Black Ops mailmen. They will go to any length to deliver whatever they are delivering regardless of the consequences and only use their designated code name when asked for their name.

 **Cooking Nin:**

Believe it or not Cooking Nin is an actual designation I found when researching this. A cooking nin's job is to ensure that the ninja on a squad were well fed which would in theory increase overall performance and morale.

Apparently this backfired because the ninja became fat over time due to all the delicious food or something so I'd assume they were filler and take this with a grain of salt.

 **Kage:**

The leaders of the Five Great Hidden Villages in the Narutoverse and are chosen based on their status as a ninja, notable accomplishment and overall combat ability basically meaning that they are 99% of the time the strongest in the village.

There are only five Kage positions that are actually official those being the Hokage of the Leaf, Mizukage of the Mist, Tsuchikage of the Rock, Raikage of the Cloud and Kazekage of the Sand.

There are other smaller villages who use the title such as Orochimaru being the Otokage of the Hidden Sound but unless recognized officially it means nothing.

The Kage is the one all young shinobi look up to and strive to become however more often than not the position goes to someone who didn't necessarily want it nor care about it as is the case with Tsunade who flat out refused it as did Jiraiya on three separate occasions.

The position of Kage once earned is a title for life even when you are no longer a current serving Kage with the shinobi of various villages simply referring to you by the numbered Kage you were as was the case when Hiruzen passed on the mantle to Minato they were both Lord Third and Lord Fourth respectively.

 **So hopefully this shed some light on all the nin things in the Naruto series it was kind of fun to read up on this stuff and that Cooking Nin one was pretty funny to discover but anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	47. Akatsuki Interference

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Sorry for the slow update I'm currently dealing with important family issues and haven't really had much time to work on this but here is a chapter for you all today!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Ouroborosdragon – I cut it because I have no experience writing any kind of lemon and honestly didn't want to ruin the moment haha. Scathach is a guaranteed pick since earlier on I already established that they are in a relationship in the future the origins of which I can't explain just yet but she is confirmed for the future.**

 **Silverdragon5678 – I can't give a specific number since more often than not I'll make an Arc because I get an idea and chuck it in on the spot. Also I'd rather not spoil the whole story and some I haven't actually thought of names for yet but I can give you the names of the next four Arcs.**

 **Convergence Of Kings Arc**

 **Tenshi Bridge Recon Arc**

 **Cursed Village Of Blacklight Arc**

 **Akatsuki Suppression Arc**

 **So hopefully that is enough to sate your curiosity and remember I could still choose to add more stuff in there so it's more of a rough idea than anything else.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Akatsuki Interference**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Kicking open the door to Gaara's home Natsu heard a large group of people rush to check out the disturbance only to see the group freeze at the almost comical sight.

"Onwards my faithful General so that we can unite these barbaric kingdoms under one flag, absolute victory is assured with my great intellect at the helm!"

"For the hundredth time we can't interfere with this world," Natsu snapped only to get flicked in the nose by one of the Nobu floating around his head.

"Natsu what the hell," Mordred shouted summoning her armor and sword to her. "I thought you'd be strong enough to fight off a Servant!"

"Oh look it's the rebellious Saber, killed any allies lately," Nobu said with a smirk.

"Why you-!"

"ENOUGH! Look Saber she's here to work with us so she's an ally and Archer don't rile up Saber."

"Fine," both Servants huffed as Natsu unceremoniously dumped Nobu on the ground.

"Oi why would you abandon your leader in her hour of need!"

"What hour of need? Last I checked you were a Servant not a child, I humoured you but now that we're here we need to get down to business in order to save Gaara!"

"Fine," Nobu sighed as she got up off the floor. "I shall overlook your treatment this time but remember who your leader is."

Natsu just rolled his eyes and motioned for everyone to head toward the living room as they all took seats around a small fireplace.

"So Temari how is Kankuro doing?"

"A lot better thanks to the efforts of both yourself and Sakura, we're in your debt twice over now it seems."

"Sakura maybe but not me, Sakura did all the heavy lifting and still is since she's not here so give her the credit."

"Natsu Sensei you mentioned something about Gaara," Naruto asked as Natsu silently nodded to Naruto thankful for the topic being brought back on track.

"Yes now from what I've been told by Archer here she managed to get a clean shot on the Akatsuki member who took Gaara and can track him down."

"We'll need to hurry by the way since it seems they've stopped somewhere most likely to make camp," Nobu said without a hint of the playfulness from before. "Also I'm going to give you all fair warning I'll be going with you to rescue this Gaara merely to pay back my debt to him, owing anyone anything is simply unacceptable."

"Then you'll stab us in the back right," Mordred scoffed. "I don't think I'm willing to take that risk."

"If it were anyone else I probably would just to be on the safe side," Nobu admitted freely much to the surprise of even Mordred herself who wasn't expecting Nobu to admit it so casually. "However you are all friends of Natsu and although technically we've only just met for him I've known him for quite a long time as have most of the other Kings."

"Does that mean even my Father?"

"The King of Knights," Nobu said with a hint of amusement as a fire seemed to burn behind Mordred's eyes. "Yes they are indeed familiar with one another though I will say that they often clash ideologies despite being friends."

"Really?"

"Oh yes often in regards as to what specifically defines a King, the King of Conquerors often buts in and the civil debate devolves into chaos but it's not like we can truly die on in the throne so it doesn't matter."

Despite wanting to get back onto the topic of Gaara Natsu allowed Mordred and Nobu to continue their discussion absorbing every little hint of his future. Sure he really should ignore it but anyone with half a brain would take advantage of any information given to them.

"So how are you tracking my brother anyway," Temari cut in completely lost with the previous conversation as Nobu grinned.

"By using myself of course!"

"She means using one of those things," Natsu said pointing to the chibi Nobu floating around his head.

"How can that track Gaara exactly," Kakashi asked curiously as Nobu shrugged.

"It isn't actually tracking Gaara but the guy who took him."

"We find him and we find Gaara, a logical conclusion," Natsu said prompting the others to nod in agreement.

"So when do we head out," Naruto asked as Natsu looked out the window and towards the Suna Hospital.

"We need Sakura to finish working on the antidote to the toxin Sasori uses on his weapons just in case any of you guys get hit in addition to her getting some rest."

"You make it sound as if you won't be needing any antivenom Natsu," Kakashi said much to Natsu's amusement.

"You forget who I am Kakashi, assuming that Sasori is even able to hit me with one of his toxic weapons I am immune to poisons anyway so it's actually a more plausible scenario that I'd eat it."

"I've seen him do it he isn't lying," Naruto sighed shaking his head. "Though why anyone would want to I have no idea."

"Obviously to strike fear into his enemies in order to weaken morale," Nobu said quickly as Natsu nodded.

"Actually that is one of the reasons and it works on people who are usually heavily reliant on such things. But also because it tastes like steak marinated in barbecue sauce."

No one was really sure what to do with that information and no one seemed game to try it except for Saber who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Anyway we all need to get some rest so we can head out in the morning," Natsu said bringing everyone's attention back on topic. "Kakashi if you could go to the hospital and ensure that the moment Sakura finishes she is dragged to a bed and stays there for no less than five hours please."

"Consider it done," Kakashi said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Right then I suppose I'd better start planning for tomorrow," Natsu sighed as he watched Naruto and Temari head off for bed leaving just Natsu and the Servants.

"Now we play the waiting game," Mordred sighed as both Nobu and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"So … anyone here good at that go fish game," Nobu asked after a tense silence prompting both Natsu and Mordred to burst out laughing with Nobu joining moments after.

 _ **/Edge Of The Land Of Wind – Deidara's POV/**_

"Man this sucks!"

"I believe this is proof enough that your art is nothing compared to mine."

"Shut up Sasori I didn't see you fighting a Kage with full control over his Tailed Beast!"

"But it was the One Tail?"

"Still a Kage level Shinobi!"

"Enough Deidara you are wasting my time," Sasori growled as he pointed to the ring on Deidara's remaining arm. "We must call for reinforcements else the Jinchuuriki fall back into enemy hands."

"Yeah I know," Deidara sighed as he sat down on a rock and made a half ram seal with Sasori doing the same as the two fell into a comatose like state appearing inside a cave standing on a finger of the Gedo Statue with the other members of the Akatsuki beginning to appear moments later.

"What is the meaning of this Deidara, Sasori," Pain asked in his usual cold tone.

"We have secured the One Tail as instructed however one of Deidara's clay birds spotted several Leaf ninja arriving in the village," Sasori said in his gravelly voice.

"Oi look Deidara lost an arm, Jinchuuriki a little too much for you was he," Kisame teased prompting Deidara to attempt to defend himself when the entire room fell silent upon hearing Pain clear his throat.

"Itachi and Kisame should be near the hideout so they should be able to assist, I trust that will suffice?"

"It should be more than enough," Sasori replied with a nod of his head.

"Very well then keep moving to the hideout and ensure you do not summon us again until the extraction process is ready to begin."

"Yes Leader," both Deidara and Sasori said in unison as they vanished.

"The rest of you remain on standby until the process is ready to begin, the One Tails will be ours soon enough."

All the figures vanished leaving a lone plant like being in the corner to smirk to himself as he vanished back into the ground with his own plan to enact.

 _ **/The Next Day – Natsu's POV/**_

"What do you mean I can't go!"

"You are needed here in the village Temari so in exchange I shall go."

"Y-you! But Lady Chiyo are you sure that-!"

"I was once an active shinobi as well you know; I must go and teach my foolish Grandson a few life lessons I'm sure you understand."

The argument had been going on for twenty minutes and they were wasting precious daylight. Temari desperately wanted to go save her brother however Chiyo had put her foot down and was adamant that it would be she who brought Gaara back.

Natsu opted to stay out of the argument since it seemed pretty straightforward to him, Temari was far too emotionally distraught due to what little was left of her family being torn away from her. Keeping her off the battlefield seemed like the most logical solution however it soon became apparent that she simply wouldn't back down.

"Enough of this," Natsu snapped silencing both women as he gathered the attention of the whole team. "We are wasting precious daylight screwing around arguing when we could be tracking down Gaara!"

"Natsu's right," Yugao cut in with her monotonous ANBU voice. "We must move quickly if we are to save the Kazekage."

"Listen Temari I promise we'll get Gaara back, have I given you false hope before," Natsu asked softly as Temari looked into his eyes with a firm gaze.

"No you haven't but what kind of sister would I be if-!"

"He knows you love him Temari," Natsu said softly surprising her as a few tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"How …?"

"Would the old Gaara who had no one have saved this village Temari, engaged a member of the Akatsuki who is a Kage level shinobi and defended the entire village from a blast that would have killed them all?"

"No …"

"Then you have your answer Temari, he's discovered what it means to be loved and respected much in the same way Naruto has. To put it simply he earned it and that in itself drove him towards his decision to fight with everything he had."

Leaving the shaken Temari the group was surprisingly quiet as they quickly slipped away from the village and took off into the desert following Nobu's lead.

"So how far can one of those copies of you track this guy," Natsu asked as Nobu grinned.

"Well it hasn't even flickered and that's usually a sign that it's getting out of range so we're good for the moment my General!"

"Wait a minute what's this about him being YOUR General," Mordred growled prompting a smug look to form on Nobu's face.

"Well I've simply conscripted him into my forces and he is now my most trusted General, jealous Saber?"

"Wh-why would I be jealous!"

"Well it's not like you could conscript him into your service now is it so I suppose you wouldn't be jealous would you."

This seemed to anger Mordred more as she glared at Nobu's smug expression before a smirk made its way onto her face.

"Sorry but he can't be your General because he's the head of my Neo Round Table!"

"You can't do that!"

"Just did," Mordred shot back smugly making it Nobu's turn to shoot a glare at Mordred.

"Do you have any idea what those two are on about Natsu," Yugao whispered to him prompting him to shrug.

"They both seem to respect me quite a lot and apparently I'm a pretty big deal in the future, also I'm apparently friends with that one as well and we've fought together before."

"Wouldn't meeting someone from your future cause some sort of issue with time?"

"I could talk your head off about the theory of Time and Space and how Paradoxes work but I'll give you the simple answer. Basically because I'm a higher being the rules are slightly skewed to accommodate that and as long as I don't interact directly with my future or past self I should be fine."

"But you did that before back in your own world didn't you Natsu Sensei?"

"That I did Naruto and the result was not only dragging the Grail War into multiple worlds but also scattering my powers and abilities and blocking me from returning so let that be a fair warning if you ever believe you want to try your luck at Time Travel."

" _ **Father.**_ "

" _I know I sensed them the moment we left; this should be far enough away from the village to avoid damaging it further._ "

Natsu stopped running letting the others run several metres ahead of him before they skidded to a stop. A strange barrier cut everyone off from him much to the shock of the Servants who hadn't even detected a hint of power being used.

"Oi what the hell is this," Mordred shouted only for Natsu to turn around and face what appeared to be an oncoming sandstorm.

"They've come to interfere again Saber, Naruto. Both of you go on ahead I'll hold them back."

"What's Natsu on about," Yugao asked in concern only for Naruto to point at some dust that suddenly kicked up.

"There are these other guys, the Otsutsuki, you should remember them when you went with Natsu Sensei around the Elemental Nations and how they interfered in Kiri."

"So they've come back?"

"Not quite I haven't seen one dressed like that before though judging by Natsu Sensei's posture I think he has.

"We need to leave," Mordred said quickly only for everyone save Naruto to begin protesting. "This isn't a fight we have a place in even I know that, look at the cloaked one's eyes."

"Midnight Blue," Kakashi murmured having revealed his Sharingan and was shocked at the amount of power rolling off the newcomer.

Natsu stood several feet away from the newcomer who had quite literally walked out of thin air. They were wearing a black coat with a hood obscuring their face however it was the Midnight Blue eyes signalling that he was using a higher form of Gods Aura that had him on guard.

"Welcome back to world affairs Natsu Dragneel, planning on interfering once more with Lady Kaguya's plans I see."

"Well I've been rather bored lately so I thought it the most obvious thing to do you know."

"You angered her greatly after setting Kalmeet free you know, she consumed the ones who set him on you."

"Oh how tragic I'm just going to toss myself unto your mercy," Natsu scoffed. "Any damage done against you lot is absolutely fantastic."

"You play a dangerous game Dragneel as the people of Waterfall soon learned."

Any playfulness from Natsu immediately vanished as his eyes began to glow to match the hooded figures own.

"She was responsible for that?"

"Oh yes among other things of course however not all of the blame can fall to you since we also angered her greatly forcing her hand."

"So you've come because your leader has decreed I be dealt with once again then?"

"Not this time," the figure replied much to Natsu's shock. "No Lady Kaguya has realized you aren't going to be truly defeated by anyone other than herself and has decided you shall be the first to fall following her resurrection."

The man made a striking motion with his hands as six black tornadoes appeared around him with blue lightning crackling from their chaotic bodies only to fade away revealing six identical lances as the figure rose slightly off the ground coated in a thin bubble of wind.

"But we are to delay you as much as possible so that her will can be done."

Natsu frowned at those words reminded of the Harbingers of Achnologia as a lance sailed past his head impaling into the sand behind him.

"You and your leader are heading down a dark path you know, what you just said wasn't too different from what Achnologia's followers used to chant."

"It does not matter what we think only Lady Kaguya's thoughts matter in the end, such is the price for our failure."

A second lance stopped inches from Natsu's forehead as a scaled hand began to materialize around it shattering it instantly with Natsu's guardian appearing behind him exuding an aura of power.

"Are you sure you want to do this, two years worth of training has allowed me to delve deeper into my powers and allowed me even greater control over them, it won't go down like before with the others I encountered."

"Which is why they sent me," the cloaked figure said as he began to walk on the air gaining some height as the sky began to darken. "You do not face a mere Otsutsuki but one of the Greaters, I shall endeavour to keep you here so that her plan may succeed!"

Black clouds obscured the harsh sunlight from the desert as Midnight Blue bolts of lightning began to strike randomly across the desert, thunder roaring as if the figure had called in a storm.

Several massive black tornadoes began to form across the desert and simply head off in random directions indicating that his opponent was releasing his power in an attempt to show dominance.

"A battle of power is it? You know I like to think that I surpassed my Master in showing off as I unleash my power but sadly as I am now releasing all of it alongside yours would only damage this land and so I shall refrain from doing it. You can bear witness to but a fraction of my power which I hope will dissuade you from standing against me."

The veins around Natsu's neck and on his forehead began to bulge as he began to release his Magical Power alongside Aava's Apocalypse Magic. The effect was almost instantaneous as the Crash Magic and Apocalypse Magic combined to make chaotic tears in the air around him that began to spew flames of all different colours.

From the ground massive black tendrils began to shoot up and combine into strange archways and towers with his Divine Dragon Slaying Magic surrounding him in a golden aura that would have blinded any normal opponent.

"So this is the power of the Hybrid, Lady Kaguya is right to avoid direct conflict."

"Will you submit to me," Natsu's voice boomed as the cloaked figure shook his head in the negative much to Natsu's disappointment. "Then you leave me no choice."

And just like that the overwhelming pressure Natsu had been exuding vanished as he reigned in his power with practiced ease allowing himself a moment to adjust before letting his suit jacket dematerialize.

Rushing forward Natsu ignited his fist in black flame as the cloaked figure coated his own fist with black wind as the two attacks clashed splitting the sand on either side as the two pushed against each other almost emotionlessly.

' _This could be a good opportunity to see how far my training has truly taken me. If I can beat this guy then the only one above him would be Kaguya herself which is the ultimate goal in the end.'_

The two released their attacks at the same time setting off an explosion and sending the pair skidding backward kicking up a considerable amount of dust that was immediately blown away by the wind.

"Well here goes nothing!"

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

The rest of the group had all frozen at the almost immeasurable amount of power that had suddenly appeared then vanished only to feel something else take its place. Naruto knew they didn't have the time to worry about that fight and quickly got them back on track as the group continued to track the Nobu clone to Gaara's location.

"They've stopped moving him," Nobu said with a frown. "I think they will begin the extraction process soon."

"How much further till we reach this hideout of theirs," Kakashi asked prompting Nobu to frown again.

"We've reached the jungle section once more so … if uninterrupted we have less than twenty minutes."

"I suppose it would be a shame if we were to cut in then," a familiar gravelly voice said in amusement as the group halted.

"Oh great," Kakashi sighed looking up into the treetops. "Kisame Hoshigaki, I take it Itachi is with you too?"

"As cautious as ever Kakashi," Itachi said in a calm tone as he stepped out from behind a tree to confront the group. "Of course given our last encounter I'd be rather disappointed if you weren't."

"You wear the same garment as the one who took the leader of that village," Nobu said with a grin as she assessed the two opponents before her before looking at their group.

"Yes we've been ordered to stop as many of you as we can," Itachi replied analysing the Servant before him.

"Well you guys really drew the short end of the stick didn't you," Nobu replied as she tapped her weapon on the ground and summoned another Chibi Nobu. "Lead the others to the hideout."

"NOBUNOBU," the Chibi Nobu replied with a mock salute before flying over to Naruto and sitting on his shoulder.

"It will lead you right to them, Saber I'll need your help to hold these two back."

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Saber that guy up there is one of the strongest swordsmen in all the Elemental Nations I think you are the only one here who could match him," Naruto said prompting Mordred to pause and consider the situation.

Summoning her sword into her hand Mordred noticed Kisame's hand twitch towards his own blade on his back and sighed.

"Fine go on ahead you guys, I'll fight the fishstick so go on and save Gaara."

The group nodded and vanished into the forest leaving the two Akatsuki to face off against the two Servants. Kisame began to chuckle as he released the strap holding Shark Skin to his back.

"I don't think I've ever gotten such a reaction from Shark Skin before, Jinchuuriki notwithstanding of course. I hope you live up to this hype you've generated for yourself or I'll be quite disappointed."

Mordred vanished and appeared in front of Kisame bringing her blade down only to find Kisame had blocked it. Pushing against his blade the branch Kisame was standing on snapped from the force and the two shot off into the forest propelling Kisame away from Itachi and further into the forest.

Chasing after him Mordred could hear the sound of Kisame's laughter echoing all around her as a mist began to slowly set in around her location.

" **Hidden Mist Jutsu,** " Kisame said in amusement as Mordred immediately let her focus shift to her other senses. "Do you know what people often call me that cements me above many of the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen?"

"Obviously not."

"They call me the Tailed Beast without a Tail," Kisame chuckled as Mordred sliced through a strange mist apparition of Kisame. "I possess chakra so vast and potent that even the Kage themselves think twice before engaging me."

"If you plan on trying to scare me you can cut the bullshit now because it's not gonna happen," Mordred growled as she cut through another mist apparition.

"Perhaps not yet but in time you'll understand why challenging me was a mistake, **Hidden Mist Jutsu: Fog Of Nightmare!** "

Mordred gasped as hundreds of Kisame's began to form in front of her all armed with that strange blade of his and began to attack.

"One or one thousand it makes no difference to me," Mordred roared as she charged forward and began slicing through the Kisame's only to be rewarded with laughter.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Shut up," Mordred growled as a blood red energy erupted from her blade as she began launching aerial slash attacks to thin the numbers of the fake Kisame's. "Come out and face me!"

"And why would I do that eh," Kisame taunted only serving to piss Mordred off even more. "We shinobi don't fight fair after all and my objective is to simply play with you for awhile so I'll do just that."

"Bastard!"

Kisame's laughter only served to further piss Mordred off allowing her to tear through the fakes when it suddenly hit her like a freight train what was going on. Calming herself down Mordred closed and reopened her eyes to see all the fakes had vanished leaving only the real Kisame before her grinning away almost smugly at her.

"So you figured it out eh?"

"An illusion."

"A Genjutsu of my own design specifically for people like you who get angry quite easily, a shame you had to break it so quickly but I suppose it just means we can move onto the main event eh?"

"Finally gonna fight me properly then?"

"Heh I like that attitude of yours," Kisame said never letting his grin falter as he used his free hand to make several hand seals. " **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!** "

Faster than she could track a literal water shark was sent flying towards her at high speed, raising her blade Mordred went to slice it only for the shark to explode sending her flying back through several trees in surprise as she blocked a strike from Kisame.

"That armor of yours is quite durable, same goes for that rather interesting sword you have there. Let's test the limits of its endurance shall we?"

Despite the blade being massive in size and Kisame was able to wield it as if it were nothing more than a common shortsword as the two darted around the area exchanging a series of swift blows whilst Mordred endeavoured to avoid any more of Kisame's shark bombs.

Receiving a kick to her armoured stomach Mordred was knocked down from the treetops and forced to block a powerful vertical slash from Kisame that cracked the ground beneath her as the fishman began using both hands to force her to submit.

"You have quite a lot of skill with that blade of yours however you clearly aren't used to this type of fight are you?"

"The hell are you on about!"

"A fight where the opponent will play dirty, a fight where they will use powers and abilities that are beyond your own understanding," Kisame replied with his grin returning. "Still I can sense that you haven't even begun using everything either so I suppose making a call like that this early on would be a mistake."

"And how do you know I didn't just lure you into my own little trap," Mordred asked prompting Kisame to simply smirk in response.

"Judging by our current positions I'd say that the possibility is highly unlikely."

"Yeah well unlikely this, **Camlann Counterpoint!** "

"What-!"

Kisame had no time to react as the sound of Mordred's blade sliding across Shark Skin soon led to her blade slashing him across the face and down his chest as Mordred dived out of the way and sliced upward before Shark Skin could harm her.

"Well … how about that," Kisame said though Mordred was immediately on guard noticing there wasn't any blood present from either the wound itself or on her blade. "I'm going to look forward to a real fight with you …"

The mist began to dissipate with the Kisame before her simply dissolving into a puddle of water much to her shock and annoyance.

"He was pretty strong for just being a clone, still I'd better go check on Archer and make sure she doesn't royally screw things up for us," Mordred sighed as she ran off back the way she came.

 _ **/Nobunaga's POV/**_

"So you too serve Natsu Dragneel," Itachi asked calmly much to Nobu's amusement.

"I wouldn't say that rather he is the General of my armies, foolish peasant!"

"I see …"

"Why did you take the red haired leader of the Sand Village?"

"To extract the Tailed Beast sealed within him of course."

"By what right?"

"Right," Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. "The only right we have to do such a thing is power."

"Then you wouldn't mind demonstrating this power to me now would you peasant," Nobu said as she pointed her sword at Itachi and from the air behind her fired a single shot towards his feet from the barrel of a rifle that seemed to appear and vanish upon her command.

"If you insist," the Uchiha replied as his Sharingan glowed for a moment and he began to rush toward Nobu leaving a shadow like trail behind him as he went.

Nobu simply moved her gun to her left with the barrel up against Itachi's head; Itachi had a clone behind her with a kunai at her throat and was impressed at her display.

"You are quite skilled to be able to follow my movements even whilst under the effects of a triple layered Genjutsu, one that cuts off sight, sound and smell."

"Who said you had cut off my sight," Nobu replied as Itachi began to phase backwards in a strange zigzag motion avoiding a hail of gunfire from several strange weapons that seemed to appear from thin air.

"Any King worth their salt knows that true sight comes not from one's own eyes but that of their faithful subjects and soldiers," Nobu said as several Chibi versions of herself began to appear in the clearing.

"You are a King," Itachi asked deciding to use the situation as a chance to gather information. "I was unaware there were any Kingdoms within the Elemental Nations aside from the ones under the control of the Daimyo?"

"Indeed I go by many titles from the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven to the King of Innovation all monikers gifted to me by those who truly understood the meaning of sacrifice within my lands."

"And where would these lands be?"

"Far … far away," Nobu said in a softer tone before shaking her head. "But that is besides the point for you face Servant Archer and I shall not relent until my debt has been paid to that red headed village leader!"

"Why would a King go to such lengths for a mere Kage?"

"A true King always repays debts in full; one cannot ascend toward the future without first making peace with his past. In order to drag my homeland into the modern age I carried out the ascension myself forcibly dragging it into a technological age that brought about an Empire few at the time were willing to stand against."

"Your words hold deep wisdom," Itachi said impressed. "It is clear you are far older than you appear so I assume you are either not human or not of this world."

"I was once human but now I am but a Servant, and yes I am from another world which has progressed far into the future thanks to my contributions."

"If I might ask a question," Itachi said prompting Nobu to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do you believe the path to true peace is possible?"

Nobu frowned as she felt the Genjutsu Itachi had placed on her fade away and adopted a thinking pose. During her own time she had sought about uniting her home country of Japan with her goal quite literally at the tips of her fingers only for it to be ripped away at the most crucial point.

"You speak of true peace, peace that entails the end of all conflict and strife I assume?"

"Yes."

"In life I came close to achieving what would have been the closest thing to the idea of peace however before I could achieve it insurrection from one of my subordinates led to my untimely demise."

Itachi frowned as Nobu seemed to twirl her sword not in a playful manner but in a manner that spoke of stress and unpleasant thought.

"You ask if true peace can ever truly be achieved," Nobu said with her eyes being obscured by her hair as she looked down to the ground that had begun to crack due to pressure that was clearly from Natsu and whoever that other person was.

"Yes that was the question."

"So long as all living things hold emotion, free will and instinct peace shall never truly become reality."

Itachi was surprised at the blunt way Nobu had worded her answer, unlike his own views on what blocked peace and those of the Akatsuki leader Pain and Konan this was a perspective he had not considered.

Itachi believed that peace could be obtained if the current shinobi system was overhauled or abolished altogether. Pain and Konan believed that by using the Tailed Beasts they could simply force the world to submit and force peace through assured destruction.

But the words of this Archer woman began to echo in his mind, it was not any one particular system or faction that was the cause but the concept of existence itself.

"A tough realization isn't it knowing that as long as people possess the ability to think and feel for themselves peace will be forever lost to us. So long as things exist to stir emotions from people so too shall chaos and strife be forever present in the world."

"I must admit although that wasn't the answer I was expecting it most certainly is one of the most realistic viewpoints I've had the pleasure of hearing," Itachi said sincerely prompting Nobu to flash him a cheeky grin as all traces of her previously serious demeanour vanished.

"Hey no problem but I wouldn't go thinking on the issue too much or else you'll be consumed by it. Greater men than you or I have fallen because they simply couldn't accept the truth."

"I shall try to follow your advice King Archer."

"My name is Oda, Oda Nobunaga," Nobu said with a grin that Itachi returned. "Although our fight turned into more of a conversation of doom and gloom I actually enjoyed it. By the way if you could not spread my name around that would be great."

"I will keep your name a secret King Nobunaga I have no real reason to reveal it anyway."

"Thanks," Nobu replied cheerfully as a powerful gust of wind blew past the pair sending a few trees flying past them. "Guess Natsu's getting serious."

"My time is up, until we meet again King Nobunaga," Itachi said as he burst into a cloud of smoke much to Nobu's amusement.

"If this were my world that man would have at least made it into my War Cabinet, such insight for one so young. I wonder what price he paid to gain such a unique way of thinking though?"

"Archer!"

Nobu looked to her left and saw Mordred emerge from the forest looking no worse for wear with little more than some leaves adorning her otherwise pristine armor.

"You have any idea what's going on with Natsu?"

"Not a clue aside from the obvious fact he's fighting someone strong."

"Since we beat those guys we should catch up to the others, any idea how far they could've gone?"

"I have my miniatures scouting ahead so catching up isn't an issue if we head out immediately."

Mordred nodded as Nobu prepared to move out only for Mordred to ask her to wait a moment.

"I heard what you guys were talking about before, about true peace."

"And?"

"I agree," Mordred said surprising Nobu as she turned to face the Saber Class Servant seriously.

"You agree with my words?"

"It is as you said Archer that any form of individualism will lead to chaos, I myself am both an unfortunate victim of that cycle as you no doubt know."

"Your Father and-."

"Yes," Mordred sighed quickly cutting Nobu off. "Although I hate my Father for never acknowledging me I have come to the realization that Father was much like you. To bring about true change and innovation you have to be willing to do whatever it takes to do it even if it means becoming a monster and shunning your family for it."

"Is that what you truly think," Nobu asked as Mordred nodded. "Then you haven't learned a thing."

"The hell are you talking about!"

"No two Kings are alike you know, the King of Knights and myself hold different views on what makes a true King. Where your Father believed in honour and chivalry I instead chose to believe in innovation and absolute domination to achieve my rule."

"So you don't have any honour?"

"Far from it," Nobu scoffed. "Even in Japan everyone operated by a code of honour however I sought to improve it, to make honour something that anyone could achieve rather than those who served the former Shogun. To me that was true progress and innovation."

"So if I truly wanted to be King I would need to form my own views on how I believe the world should be then?"

"Listen there is a stark contrast between what makes a King and a True King. There have been millions of Kings throughout history and yet how many have actually made it to the Throne?"

"So basically I won't know until I've achieved the status of a True King?"

"And finally you get it," Nobu exclaimed almost mockingly. "You definitely have the potential based on who your parents are but you must stop focusing on the past and look to the future like any True King would."

"Look to the future …"

"Come on we've got to catch up to the others," Nobu said as the two began the long sprint to catch up to Team Seven with Mordred pondering all of what Nobu had said.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

"So this is where the Akatsuki are then," Naruto asked the Chibi Nobu who nodded quickly before flying over to a large boulder and pointed at a piece of paper stuck on it.

"Looks like a seal," Kakashi mused as Naruto walked up the rock to examine it.

"It's a Five Seal Barrier which means there are four Forbidden Kin tags hidden nearby," Naruto sighed.

"I'm surprised you know about that Naruto did Lord Jiraiya teach you about Fuinjutsu?"

"I'm almost a Seal Master Kakashi," Naruto replied as he sat down on the side of the rock in thought. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Eight Clones appeared with four of them sporting glowing red eyes as they darted off in groups of two much to the confusion of everyone save Chiyo who hummed in approval.

"What are the clones doing?"

"He's sent them all out to remove the tags, not many people know that the Five Seal Barrier Forbidden Kin tags must be removed simultaneously. By sending two clones to find each of them he can disperse the first four and use the knowledge relayed through the remaining ones to pull the tags at the same time."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Elder Chiyo," Naruto said with a slight nod of his head. "Once the four tags have been removed it will be safe to remove the fifth tag however the moment it is lifted we need to destroy this rock wall to get in."

"Leave that to me Naruto I can handle it," Sakura said cracking her knuckles bringing a small smile to Naruto's face.

"Right then I'm counting on you Sakura."

" _ **I've found all four tags Naruto dispel your clones,**_ " Kurama's voice said as Naruto made a ram seal releasing the clones as the remaining ones all pulled the tags at once. " _ **Good thing you sent clones these tags had traps attatched to them that made duplicates of whoever pulled them.**_ "

" _And since its nothing but a clone it can't copy it, nice job Kurama._ "

" _ **Thank Natsu and the pervert for finding a way to let me control some of your Shadow Clones things work out much better when I'm in control.**_ "

" _Can't you just take a compliment without insulting me?_ "

" _ **No,**_ " Kurama replied with a grin as Naruto stood up and placed a hand over the final seal.

"Ready Sakura?"

"Ready!"

"NOW!"

Pulling the tag up and jumping out of the way Sakura charged forward and with one punch completely obliterated the massive boulder covering the entrance to the Akatsuki Hideout revealing the two Akatsuki and what appeared to be the body of Gaara himself.

"Well well well if it isn't the brigade from the Hidden Leaf," Deidara said mockingly. "And is that the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails too, man we lucked out Sasori!"

"Enough of your foolishness Deidara we have work to do," Sasori growled as his eyes settled on Chiyo. "Ah Lady Chiyo what a surprise to see you still amongst the living."

"Not as big of a surprise as finding out you were still alive and working for a group as despicable as this Sasori," Chiyo replied with a frown. "How on earth are you even still alive after all this time?"

"We all have our secrets," Sasori replied before looking up at Deidara. "I suppose splitting them up would be for the best."

"Agreed I'll take the Nine Tails brat and Kakashi Hatake so you can have your little family reunion, the two Kunoichi don't look too tough."

"Agreed," Sasori replied as Deidara summoned one of his giant clay birds which swallowed Gaara's body and flew out of the hideout.

"We'll be as quick as we can, Sakura assist ANBU Neko and Lady Chiyo as best you can," Kakashi said quickly as Sakura nodded. "Since you have the cure to Sasori's poison it only makes sense you fight him alongside these two."

"Understood," Sakura replied as Naruto and Kakashi began to pursue Deidara.

"Kakashi you take command since you are the shinobi with more experience," Naruto said much to Kakashi's surprise. "Don't look at me like that I may be strong but experience counts just as much in a fight."

"Alright then Naruto follow my lead I have an idea," Kakashi said as he raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"You plan on hitting him with a Genjutsu?"

"No," Kakashi replied as Naruto watched the three tomoe begin to spin until they formed a new shape that appeared eerily similar to a windmill shuriken. " **Mangekyou Sharingan!** "

"What, I thought only Itachi could do that!"

"You weren't the only one who trained these past two years Naruto," Kakashi replied with his signature eye smile. "I need to concentrate to hit him with my signature move but I need you to defend me."

"I'm on it," Naruto said as he began summoning several clones that took up strategic positions around Kakashi as the group stopped on a grassy hill.

"You want to save Gaara eh, come and get him!"

Deidara unleashed a barrage of clay birds onto the pair before rushing forward and locking kunai with the real Naruto, a wide smirk on his face as Naruto began his first true battle against the Akatsuki.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	48. Sasori Of The Red Sand

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **So I went all out on this chapter most of it is combat based though there is conversation obviously. I rewatched the fight because I had to figure out how to adjust it to fit Yugao in there and I think I've done it justice so hopefully you all enjoy.**

 **Oh who am I kidding you all love long as hell chapters so you'll all enjoy it anyway I'm sure.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Shadow465 – He hasn't got that leg back yet but currently I'd say he's got back around maybe 38% - 40% of his total power.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Sasori Of The Red Sand**

 _ **/Sakura's POV/**_

Naruto and Kakashi had just left to pursue Deidara leaving Sakura, Yugao and Lady Chiyo to face off against Sasori of the Red Sand. His hunched form made no indication of any emotion simply content to stare at the three before him.

"Well I suppose we should get this started, waiting around serves as little more as a distraction from my work," Sasori said as a large metallic tail emerged from underneath his cloak.

Sakura shuddered slightly at Sasori's presence feeling slightly intimidated as she faced down her first true foe in two years only to feel Yugao's hand on her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath Sakura and remain calm, killing intent is only as effective as you make it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself ANBU Neko," Chiyo said as she placed both her hands inside the sleeves of her robes and began to walk forward. "You two stay back while I deal with my foolish Grandson."

"Sending the feeble old woman to fight are we, truly the standard of Leaf nin has dropped in the past few years."

Bringing her hands back out from her sleeves ten kunai appeared to be attached to some sort of chakra string which Chiyo sent flying towards Sasori who simply blocked them with his tail.

The kunai simply shredded parts of his cloak as Sasori seemed to adjust his stance with little more than a grunt.

"So it seems I have no choice but to fight since you've chosen to oppose me," Sasori growled. "Will you become part of my collection along with that brat and the ANBU Grandma Chiyo?"

"Become part of his collection, Lady Chiyo what does he mean by that?"

"Oh that's right I never did explain why Sasori was driven from the village did I," Chiyo sighed. "Where normal puppet users create their puppets from scratch Sasori delved into the forbidden arts long since outlawed across the Elemental Nations and converts the bodies of his victims into his puppets."

"He what!"

"Shocking isn't it," Sasori cut in. "Truly one's work cannot be called art if it lacks the shock factor to gain notoriety can it?"

The cloak around Sasori fell away revealing his back making both Sakura and Yugao tense and look to Chiyo for an explanation.

"This isn't Sasori's true form it's simply just a puppet."

"Yes I thought as much once I saw his skin had a certain shine to it," Sakura replied "But it begs the question where would his real body be after all puppet masters usually sit behind their creations and pull the strings?"

"The real body would be inside this one," Yugao said as Sasori turned his attention to her and began to chuckle.

"Well now isn't that an interesting little trick you have there young ANBU, I thought Itachi had killed all of his clan yet here you are before me with those cursed eyes."

"You can believe what you want but it doesn't matter to me," Yugao replied with her three tomoe Sharingan glowing brightly in the dark cave.

"Rather feisty aren't you … you'll definitely make a good puppet once I'm through with you that's for sure."

"I don't plan on dying here and becoming one of your puppets Sasori I have much work ahead of me."

"Do you want to know how I add a puppet to my collection young ANBU? First I start by tearing out the organs. Once I've washed it clean I drain all of the blood and make sure the body won't decay. Once I'm ready I begin to fill it with weapons and traps before making its addition to my collection official."

"Just how many people have you killed and converted," Sakura asked unsure of why she wanted to know the gruesome details as she heard Sasori chuckle.

"Once I've converted the three of you I will have exactly three hundred puppets in my collection! This is my art!"

"It disgusts me to know you still believe such practices to be art Sasori given how marvellous the creations you made were whilst still part of the Hidden Sand, once regarded as a genius you fell to such vile madness as to convert humans into puppets for your own sick pleasure!"

"Your words mean nothing to me Grandma Chiyo since you've always lacked the talent for such complex things, soon you will understand the error of your ways before you meet the end."

Jerking the tail the three thought Sasori was going to attack only to realize he was simply taunting them as Chiyo frowned at Sasori's form.

"That puppet has more defences since the last time I saw it, our best chance at winning would be to separate the real Sasori from the puppet."

"Then destroying the puppet would be our best bet then right," Yugao asked as Chiyo nodded.

"Unfortunately I lack the physical strength to smash the puppet and I'm assuming so do you ANBU Neko. You however Sakura do have the necessary force to shatter his defence, you have Princess Tsunade's infamous brute strength."

"So you want to get me close to shatter him then?"

"Yes however there is a catch we must all be aware of," Chiyo replied quickly. "We must ensure we avoid ALL of his attacks, every last one! If you even suffer so much as a scratch you could end up the same as young Kankuro and without you and Lord Natsu the treatment will be virtually impossible."

Sakura and Yugao both nodded as Yugao drew both her black and red ebony blades from her back with Sakura adjusting her gloves.

"If it were just the two of you I wouldn't doubt you would lose to him however it is fortunate you have me here," Chiyo said as she motioned for the pair to come closer and began to whisper something to the pair that Sasori couldn't pick up.

Even waiting for a single minute Sasori began to grow bored until he noticed the three had stopped their pointless whispering and had now turned to face him.

"So you've finally prepared for your end?"

"It will be you who falls today Sasori," Chiyo said firmly as Sakura quickly whipped out a kunai from her pouch and held it in front of her defensively.

"You know how I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori growled as he placed a hand on a piece of cloth that obscured his mouth as the three kunoichi began rushing towards him. "Now die!"

Ripping the cloth off revealed the mouth to be a trap that began firing an endless barrage of senbon needles. Sakura and Chiyo immediately dodged with Yugao beginning to make full use of her eyes and she simply began walking down a central path dodging and deflecting any senbon she was unable to dodge using her superior speed.

As she dodged Yugao couldn't help but be impressed at the speeds Sakura was moving at to avoid the barrage of senbon, not only was she able to dodge with ease but she was also able to deflect some like her.

The barrage went for a full minute before it seemed like Sasori had run out and the three stopped having closed some distance towards his stilled form. Looking between Yugao and Lady Chiyo Sakura was relieved to see neither of them had suffered even a scratch.

"You saw through it …"

Seeing a strange cylinder like object poke out of Sasori's coat it was quickly fired between the three of them as it began firing off tubes full of senbon forcing the trio to quickly dodge yet again.

Thankfully this barrage was nowhere near as bad as the last and ended as quickly as it began with the three still unharmed as they took a moment to catch their breath.

"You dodged them too?"

Without wasting any time Sakura began to charge forward much to Sasori's delight as he prepared to strike with his tail.

"You've underestimated me!"

Moving to strike Sasori stabbed Sakura through the head, or so he thought until the Sakura he'd stabbed vanished and a sudden blow shattered his puppet from above sending its pieces flying everywhere.

Sakura panted as a cloaked figure shot out from the destroyed puppet and turned to face them.

"How did you manage to fool me?"

"You weren't expecting Genjutsu were you," Yugao said much to the surprise of the cloaked Sasori. "I placed a simple Genjutsu to trick you into believing Sakura had begun to attack you only for her to be circling around outside your field of vision."

"Normally I would refute that such a simple Genjutsu could trick me however I've known Itachi long enough to know that those eyes are rather adept at tricking people."

"Now that your shell has been destroyed how about you reveal yourself to us Sasori, I came all this way to see my Grandson so the least you could do is reveal yourself to me especially after twenty years of separation."

"Is that what you want Grandma Chiyo," Sasori said softly as a hand moved and lowered his hood prompting Chiyo to gasp and stagger backward slightly.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this!"

"Elder Chiyo, this is Sasori," Yugao asked as she looked between the shocked Elder and a young red headed man who barely looked out of his teens.

"He looks the same … he hasn't aged a day!"

"But how can that be you even said you hadn't seen him for over twenty years, how can he retain such a youthful appearance," Sakura asked with her mind going straight to her mentor's trick to keep her youthful appearance.

"What's wrong Grandma Chiyo? Are you so choked up that you can't even speak," Sasori asked in amusement as he pulled the black cloak off revealing another Akatsuki cloak in its place. "I suppose that's alright though it is our first reunion in twenty years after all."

"Sasori … you …"

"Want to see what else I've got up my sleeve," Sasori said as a scroll slid from the sleeve on his right as he held it out in front of him. "This one might just give you a heart attack after all the shocks you've had today."

Unfurling the scroll a massive cloud of smoke appeared obscuring Sasori for a moment before revealing another puppet where they had been.

"It can't be … that's impossible!"

"What is it Elder Chiyo," Yugao asked standing in front of the Elder defensively now that it appeared Sasori was preparing to fight again.

"That puppet isn't just any ordinary shinobi … that's the Third Kazekage!"

"What did you say!"

"Yes this is indeed the Third Kazekage," Sasori said with a smirk. "He was one of the hardest to kill and add to my collection but I suppose that is what makes him my favourite."

"Lady Chiyo how can the Third Kazekage-!"

"It happened over twenty years ago; the Third Kazekage suddenly vanished without a trace. We all did everything we could but were unable to find him in the end. He was the most powerful Kazekage in history, so you were the one who took him Sasori!"

"So what," Sasori scoffed. "Are you implying that a retired old hag who looks like she's gonna keel over is going to avenge him? How admirable."

"Even if I;m retired and about to die, I just have to remember the past. I have too many regrets to die just yet Sasori especially when I see what has become of my precious Grandson!"

"Oh do go on," Sasori said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You turned your back on your village, attacked and killed the Third Kazekage in cold blood and defiled his body for your own ends! Orochimaru may have been behind the murder of the Fourth Kazekage however I don't doubt for a second you were behind it and now you set your sights on Gaara the Fifth!"

"Easy now old hag I know nothing about the Fourth I can only control my own subordinates."

"Given that he did the exact same thing as you though how can you even suggest that its unrelated?"

"It's true that Orochimaru was my original partner when he was still part of the Akatsuki and we accomplished much together however that isn't enough to pin the Fourth on me."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said with a much colder tone than before surprising both Chiyo and Yugao. "If you worked with Orochimaru then you must know all about him right?"

"I know quite a lot about him that's true," Sasori admitted with a curious glance at her. "What of it?"

"I have a lot of questions for you about that disgusting snake!"

"Well isn't that nice but you see I've got my own set of problems namely catching up to Deidara before he does something stupid and blows our chances of capturing the Nine Tails so I don't have time to answer any questions."

"Sakura look out," Yugao called out as Sasori's fingers began to move animating the Third Kazekage's movements as the puppet darted forward.

Sakura suddenly found herself pulled back to Chiyo's side as Yugao rushed forward just as Sasori activated a series of blades on the Third Kazekage's arm and blocked them with her blades.

"Lady Chiyo how did you-?"

"I had attached chakra strings to you in case Sasori managed to evade your last attack and used them to summon you back to me."

"These blades have the same poison on them as the one Kankuro got hit with," Yugao called out as she blocked several swift strikes from the puppet before clearing some distance. "He's fast!"

"Not bad young ANBU but how will you handle this!"

Making a half ram seal the Third Kazekage's other arm extended and began to open up with several panels with kanji written on them glowing a faint blue colour. Hundreds of hands began to fly out of the kanji forming a strange snake like whip that flew right past Yugao and towards Sakura.

Chiyo had tried to move Sakura out of the way however the hands moved too fast and made impact where she had been standing kicking up dust and obscuring their view into the strange hand whip.

"Sakura!"

It took a few moments but the dust eventually settled revealing Sakura who had somehow managed to avoid being crushed by the hands by awkwardly positioning herself between them.

"You avoided it," Sasori sighed. "I suppose as long as the old bag has some control over you I won't be able to land a decisive blow."

Chiyo tugged on the strings and pulled Sakura out of the tangled web of hands however before she was entirely clear one of the hands opened up revealing a tube that began firing a purple mist that Sakura wasn't able to avoid.

"Sakura hold your breath," Chiyo cried as Sakura immediately held her breath to avoid what was obviously poison.

"It doesn't matter where you go whilst being trapped in a cloud of toxic gas; the girl will die in that poisonous cloud."

"Hang on Sakura," Chiyo said as she tried to pull Sakura out of the mist only for Sasori fire two kunai with ninja wire attached to them keeping her within the cloud.

Inside the cloud Sakura could feel the pain in her lungs already beginning to set in from holding her breath as her thoughts turned towards Naruto. She'd promised that she would stop messing around and become a shinobi he could depend on, one that wouldn't hold him back and be able to assist him in retrieving their lost teammate.

"This poison fog has almost dissipated, hang in there a little longer Sakura!"

"You thought that was the only one," Sasori replied in amusement as a second burst of the gas began to fire out of the massive gathering of hands much to Chiyo's shock.

"That's enough!"

Both of the ninja wire holding Sakura were sliced in half by Yugao who immediately began rushing Sasori. Chiyo instantly pulled Sakura out of the poison mist who began coughing from the previous lack of air.

Sasori was forced to jump back as Yugao's first swing missed him by less than an inch and her second not far behind as he called back his puppet. Yugao was forced to block several strikes from the puppet before retreating cursing the fact she failed to land a blow.

"Sakura are you alright," Yugao asked as she landed next to her.

"I'm fine … we've got to capture this guy!"

"You want to capture me, how amusing," Sasori scoffed.

"I'll make you tell me everything you know about Orochimaru no matter what you throw at me!"

"I seriously doubt that but you never know, stranger things have happened in this world."

"Sakura calm yourself, defeating Sasori is the primary objective! I understand that gaining information on Orochimaru is something both you and Naruto desire however the mission comes before all else," Yugao said firmly making Sasori chuckle.

"I don't know what Orochimaru did to piss you off and to be quite honest I don't rightly care either but it does bring me amusement seeing that hatred in your eyes. Tell you what if you manage to defeat me I'll tell you what you want to know how does that sound?"

"What's the catch," Sakura asked as Sasori moved his fingers slightly as the Third Kazekage puppet opened its mouth and a strange black sand began to leak out.

"I don't plan on holding back any longer," Sasori replied as the sand began to form into a cube above them.

"That's the signature jutsu of the Third Kazekage, the Iron Sand! But how can that puppet use his jutsu!"

"I don't mean to inflate my own ego Grandma Chiyo but even you yourself stated on multiple occasions that I was a genius when it came to the art of the puppeteer. It was nothing to ensure the puppets I create retain all their signature skills and abilities for my personal use."

The Iron Sand cube was suddenly tossed at the trio who quickly moved to dodge it, unfortunately upon impacting with the ground it burst into an Iron Sand tsunami that threatened to easily engulf them.

"Don't let that sand touch you unless you want a painful death!"

"Don't act like it is an easy feat to avoid my Iron Sand Grandma Chiyo," Sasori smirked as the sand began to form into several more different shapes including a cone, rectangular prism and another cube.

As Sakura and Chiyo moved to pull back Yugao shot past them and engaged the Third Kazekage puppet at speeds that shocked both Sakura and Chiyo as she moved to quickly destroy the puppet before it could do too much damage.

"ANBU Neko since when could you move so fast," Sakura gasped in shock as Yugao dodged several strikes from the Kazekage puppet in a blink of an eye.

"One doesn't train with Kakashi without also training under Might Guy. Although I hated his training methods and his forwardness it would be sheer foolishness to deny the results of said training!"

Sakura turned to where Yugao had previously been standing and was shocked to see weights in her place. Upon closer inspection she couldn't stifle the gasp at the amount of weight she had been carrying.

"That's over thirty times what Lee uses!"

"If it makes you feel any better Guy usually runs around five hundred," Yugao replied as she narrowly missed the head of the puppet and reappeared at Sakura's side.

"I can't believe how strong everyone got these past two years, what would drive you to push your body that much!"

"When I started training with Kakashi he sat me down and made one thing extremely clear," Yugao said as she began to think back on her first day of training.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

"So this is Training Ground Seven huh, why pick here and not somewhere like Training Ground Forty Four?"

"Because we aren't going to be training today," Kakashi replied simply as he sat down on the central log.

"What do you mean we aren't going to be training I thought you were going to help me master the Sharingan?"

"And I will but only after we've covered the basics."

"The bas- Kakashi I'm not some Genin you know!"

"No you aren't however you also aren't an expert with the Sharingan either are you?"

Yugao looked at Kakashi deciding if she felt more pissed off or confused at the masked ninja's actions.

"I should probably elaborate on what I mean by the basics because the basics you're probably thinking of and the basics I'm talking about are two entirely different things. When I speak of basics I'm talking about the basic rules you should follow when using the Sharingan."

"Oh," Yugao replied slightly embarrassed at her former outburst.

"So to start I want you to tell me what you know the Sharingan can do," Kakashi said as Yugao pondered the question.

"Well it allows the user to copy another jutsu, enables its user to cast superior Genjutsu to someone who doesn't have it and allows someone to react to their surroundings much faster though it does not have the near three sixty degree sight like the Byakugan."

"All correct however you forgot one important thing in that list," Kakashi said making Yugao simply shrug not knowing what it was. "Almost every single Sharingan user who has ever lived has been far too reliant on it which stunted their true potential."

"Wh-what!"

"I trust you know the details of the Uchiha Massacre right?"

"Are we talking the cover story or the real thing?"

"The real story."

"Well yeah I was fresh in ROOT then so I was given the rundown on what really happened."

"If even ten of the Uchiha who had been murdered by Itachi that day not solely relied on their eyes the massacre would've never happened."

"You can't be serious I mean sure Mikoto Sensei and her husband Fugaku were strong and so was Shisui but-."

"I'm completely serious Yugao. Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui and Itachi were examples of Uchiha who refused to solely rely on their eyes and reached their true potential because of it."

"You keep saying that but I don't understand what you mean," Yugao sighed as Kakashi adjusted his position on the log.

"Look at it like this, many Uchiha when faced with any opponent would boast that their Sharingan would easily track them and provide them with an immediate counter to any and all jutsu used against them. When Itachi and Shisui were mere Genin neither of them used their Sharingan until the final stages of the Chunin Exams compared to many other Uchiha who used them even in the Academy."

"But Itachi and Shisui were prodigies though."

"Were they really or were they simply smart enough to improve in the areas they were severely lacking and use their time with their clan to hone their visual jutsu prowess?"

Yugao was about to respond when she found herself pondering the question. Even today whenever one encounters Itachi he always has his Sharingan active but only uses it to cast or break free from Genjutsu, perhaps Kakashi had a point?

"I'm going to teach you the same thing Itachi taught me when we were part of the ANBU together. What use will your eyes have if your body cannot keep up with the pace and strain of using them."

"You'll be soundly defeated," Yugao said softly prompting Kakashi to eye smile.

"Precisely, it's all well and good being able to see an opponent's movement but if you lack the speed to catch up to them those fancy eyes mean nothing. You can become Yugao Uzuki of the Sharingan Eye, Woman of One Thousand Jutsu but what use will they have if you lack the chakra necessary to cast them and still manage to fight to your full potential?"

"So what you're saying is I should focus on training my body before my eyes?"

"Oh we'll still be training your eyes however there isn't really too much to teach you there aside from how to identify and use certain skills correctly and get you used to how things slow down when you concentrate."

"So where do we begin?"

Kakashi looked down at Yugao with a look that promised torture as he made a single hand sign and Might Guy landed in the field causing her to freeze in place.

"So this is my newest disciple in the ways of youth, I'm honoured to be entrusted with the training of another of Konoha's finest!"

"Oh no …"

"Of course before we begin training you'll need your new uniform to show everyone your commitment to your training," Guy said cheerfully pulling out a copy of his jumpsuit.

"Oh God please no!"

"Better get to training Yugao otherwise I'm sure Natsu will be disappointed when he gets back," Kakashi said cheerfully as Guy inched closer with the jumpsuit.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

"That man put me through hell but by the end of it I gained newfound respect for him even if his attire leaves much to be desired."

"You actually trained under Guy Sensei for two years, how are you alive?"

"Determination and perseverance," Yugao replied simply. "I learned much about myself and my abilities over the course of those two years including how physically weak I was, you can no doubt relate to that on a personal level I'm sure."

"As touching as the walk down memory lane is I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the two of you short," Sasori said as the Iron Sand came flying towards the pair once again.

"You were a student of Tsunade of the Sannin, emulate the stubbornness of your mentor and you'll make it through this Sakura."

Sakura nodded as Yugao vanished in a burst of speed with Sakura narrowly dodging the cube which created a massive crater in the cave upon impact. Narrowly dodging the rectangular prism Sakura noticed that the cone was coming towards her flat first and realized this was her chance.

Channelling chakra to her fist she leapt into the air and punched the base of the cone sending it flying into the roof of the cave piercing through the roof and getting it lodged inside. Sakura landed on the ground next to a stunned Chiyo who was still looking at the cone which was lodged into the roof of the cave.

"So you deflected one, big deal."

"Oh it's a very big deal," Yugao said appearing in front of the puppet which barely managed to dodge a strike from one of her blades. "But let's see how you handle this!"

Sasori was shocked when he saw several afterimages begin to follow Yugao as she moved that his puppet seemed to be unable to catch as her two blades began to move in an almost hypnotising manner.

" **Uchiha Style: Dance Of Crescent Nightshade!** "

Sasori was shocked when two of the chakra strings attached to the Kazekage puppet were suddenly severed and several large slash attacks ripped open the puppet damaging it in several key areas.

"The only other person who I've seen move like that it Itachi, how can you possibly do that?"

"I have inherited the will of my Sensei just as Sakura and Naruto have theirs, today you will learn your mistake of challenging us!"

Appearing beside Sakura once again Yugao assumed a new stance as Sasori reattached the chakra strings she'd severed earlier with a slight frown marring his face.

"Those blades of yours shouldn't be able to even work against this one; the magnetism of the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand should render all metallic weapons useless."

"These aren't ordinary weapons not that you need to know anything about them!"

"Combine them with the hand to hand skills passed down to me by my mentor you don't stand a chance Sasori," Sakura said cracking her knuckles as the Iron Sand shapes began to form around the puppet once again.

"So you landed a few lucky blows others have managed the same feat before, going all the way is what counts."

Sakura and Yugao rushed forward with Chiyo manipulating Sakura's body using her own chakra strings as Sasori sent a powerful pyramid shaped cluster of Iron Sand at the pair. Chiyo launched Sakura in the air as Yugao gracefully dodged to the right.

The attack continued to rip up the ground passing Chiyo's position and piercing through the wall closest to the front entrance as Sasori launched another rectangular prism at Sakura who expertly back flipped out of its path before rushing the currently stationary cube and punching it sending it flying towards Sasori who narrowly dodged it landing on the back wall.

"So that's how you want to play it eh, fine then."

Moving his fingers quickly the Iron Sand dislodged itself from where Sakura had embedded them and returned to the puppet Kazekage who moulded the pyramid one into a cone and turned it upside down. The cone began spinning as Sasori sent it towards Sakura with the cone ripping up anything it came into contact with forcing Sakura to go on the defensive as she began running along the wall with the cone not far behind.

Yugao meanwhile was being forced to dodge the rectangular prism which Sasori was trying to crush her with. Using her superior speed avoiding it wasn't the problem however it also prevented her from getting close to the puppet to try and put an end to the attacks.

Large boulders began to fall down toward the combatants as both sides looked up to see Sakura running along the roof with the cone following close behind with sunlight beginning to seep through as the roof of the cave began to collapse.

Reaching the other end of the cave Sakura bounced off the wall and put as much chakra into her fist and punched the cone sending it bouncing across the roof finally causing it to give way as the cone fell right onto Sasori's position.

A large cloud of dust obscured Sasori for a few moments however upon clearing he was revealed to be unharmed as the cone floated above the Kazekage puppet no longer spinning with the rectangular prism joining moments later.

"That's a lot of power for a little girl," Sasori sighed as he watched a heavily panting Sakura grit her teeth.

Sakura watched Sasori and the Iron Sand closely as Tsunade's words came to mind, words that she was now truly beginning to appreciate.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

"Listen up Sakura! To a Medical Ninja, attack power is only the second most important thing to have, do you know why?"

"Of course I know, Medical Ninja are supposed to support the team. Rather than attack they should support their comrades in battle, so their ability to heal comes first-."

"WRONG!"

"What-!"

"The ability to dodge the attacks of your enemy is the most important thing! Medical Ninja must never get hit by the enemy otherwise there won't be anyone to heal the team if the Medical Ninja is out of action or dead."

"I see …"

"Now I'm going to attack you for real and I want you to dodge all of my attacks, I won't be holding back so prepare yourself!"

"Y-yes!"

Tsunade looked at the young Sakura before vanishing from sight much to Sakura's shock. It took her a moment to realize that Tsunade was above her with her leg raised high above her head.

" **Heaven Kick Of Pain!** "

Barely managing to jump out of the way in time Tsunade's attack cracked the earth for twenty metres in all directions kicking up dirt and debris forcing Sakura to close her eyes.

"You dare close your eyes during a fight," Tsunade shouted as she punched Sakura in the gut sending her flying into a tree and shattering it upon impact as she fell to the ground in pain. "Why the hell would you close your eyes in front of an enemy you foolish girl!"

Sakura grit her teeth as she struggled to get on her feet as Tsunade continued to lecture her.

"Always watch the enemy's movements closely! Watch them before the attack, during the attack and even after the attack! Don't ever let a single movement escape your eyes! Any real shinobi knows this basic principle from the lowliest Academy Student to even Natsu that to even miss a moment could be your death!"

Sakura leant up against the destroyed tree as Tsunade cracked her knuckles looking down at Sakura hoping that the girl was paying attention to her words.

"Every being no matter how strong has their own habits and ticks, combined with their dominant arm or leg ultimately reveals certain patterns in their movements that you can take advantage of! Most shinobi of Chunin rank or higher aim to lessen those habits so that the enemy can't take advantage of them however it is nigh on impossible to eliminate them completely!"

"And when I find them?"

"It will improve your ability to avoid their attacks and counter accordingly."

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

' _So this is what you meant when you spoke about always watching the enemy,'_ Sakura thought as her eyes honed in on Sasori's hands. _'His fingers always move before he attacks but that much is obvious since he uses the chakra strings to control the puppet itself but therein lies his true weakness!'_

Yugao meanwhile was watching Sakura closely with a hint of pride at her performance; even now she was analysing Sasori's movements and had no doubt noticed the subtle movements of his fingers as she had with her Sharingan the moment the fight started. Considering Sakura hadn't had much experience in the field it was quite a surprise to see how quickly she'd adapted to an S Rank Missing Nin's strategy.

"It's clear that I won't be able to beat you three this way so I'll try a different approach," Sasori sighed as he assumed a different stance as the rectangular prism and the cone merged into one heap of Iron Sand. " **Iron Sand: World Law!** "

The Iron Sand began to spread out covering the large hole left from the caved in roof almost like a web as it began shooting down towards the trio who were forced to dodge hundreds of spikes that began to rain down upon them.

As the spikes hit the earth setting off a large explosion and kicking up a massive dust cloud Yugao was forced to save Chiyo who was almost crushed by a large rock however her eyes quickly turned to Sakura who was too far away for her to reach in time.

As the dust began to settle another smaller explosion revealed Sakura who staggered forward with cuts across her body as she clutched her right arm seemingly tired and in pain judging by her laboured breathing.

Sakura dropped to her knees prompting Sasori to smirk, Chiyo grit her teeth as Yugao studied the situation before her before realizing what had occurred.

"He poisoned the Iron Sand as well didn't he," Yugao growled as Sakura fell flat on her face seemingly unconscious.

"The poison is doing its work, soon her body will go numb and she won't be able to move. If I left her as she is she'd last three days but …"

Sasori began to move his fingers again and sent the puppet of the Third Kazekage towards Sakura with a blade popping out of its left arm as it swooped in for the kill.

"It's over girl!"

What happened next shocked everyone as Sakura rose to one knee and punched the puppet in the face with all of her strength shattering it instantly as the Iron Sand began to crumble and fall to the earth now that Sasori no longer had any control over it.

Sakura leapt back to Chiyo and Yugao as Sasori watched on in confusion.

' _That girl shouldn't be able to move anymore due to the poison, is Grandma Chiyo controlling her?'_

"Sakura how did you manage to do that," Chiyo asked shakily as Sakura pointed to a small used vial where she had previously been.

"I used one of the antidotes I made earlier to counteract the poison, knowing that our enemy used a poison with no known cure I worked on creating one long after you left and ensured we'd have some on hand for when we inevitably confronted them."

"But we barely made any progress on it … how-!"

"This antidote will only last for three minutes so no matter how many times I get scratched within that time the poison will be broken down into nothing more than harmless proteins."

"An antidote as effective as that would take nothing short of a genius," Chiyo gasped prompting Yugao to giggle in amusement.

"Do you really think Lady Tsunade would accept anything less from her student Elder Chiyo?"

"I-!"

"I couldn't let Sasori find out about my antivenom or else he'd never be careless enough to let that puppet in close and so I took a gamble and allowed myself to be scratched by what he proclaimed to be his best attack hoping that he would be lured into finishing me off with the puppet itself giving me the opportunity to destroy it."

"Sasori seems to be puzzled no doubt trying to understand how you managed to endure the poison."

"Let him stew over it we'll need all the distractions we can get," Sakura sighed as she dropped to one knee panting. "This fight has to be won within three minutes tops, without the antidote one of us is bound to die."

' _That girl is definitely Tsunade's apprentice to a T however she is still young and inexperienced. No matter how skilled someone is a battle such as this one will inevitably take its toll,'_ Chiyo mentally sighed as she saw Sakura's exhausted state.

"ANBU Neko you'll need to take point from now on, I have two more of the antidote here so we're all covered for the poison."

"Understood you cover Elder Chiyo," Yugao replied as she readied herself to attack as Sasori raised a hand to his Akatsuki cloak.

"You three are persistent I'll give you that, it has been so many years since anyone has pushed me this far. To have actually destroyed the Third Kazekage is quite a feat and not one I would have ever dreamed crediting to the three of you."

Unbuttoning his coat the three were immediately on guard waiting for any kind of attack that could emerge from within.

"Using other Human Puppets would just be a waste of time … I haven't been forced to use this one since I first joined the Akatsuki, I wonder how long it's been …"

Taking off his cloak the three froze in shock as blades emerged from his back that almost looked like wings prompting Chiyo to take several steps forward.

"He hadn't aged a day since he left the Hidden Sand all those years ago, he looks exactly like he did back then, and now we know why."

From his stomach a large wire cable emerged that curled around his legs lifting Sasori up in the air slightly with poison clearly coating it.

"It really has been quite some time … since I used myself."

"He turned himself into a Human Puppet," Sakura muttered softly.

"And if he turned himself into a Human Puppet then it's a safe bet he's absolutely coated everything he's got with that poison," Yugao added slightly unnerved by Sasori's new appearance.

"What's wrong, weren't you going to finish this," Sasori asked as he slowly began to raise his hands. "Well if you aren't going to attack first …"

From his hands two tube like objects popped out as the three split up and Sasori was lifted higher into the air by the cable.

"Then I'll make the first move!"

From his hands Sasori fired two flamethrowers that instantly melted any rock it touched forcing the trio to keep moving lest they too be melted by the intense flames. The moment Sasori stopped firing at Sakura she immediately threw a kunai just as it began to fire again with the kunai melting mere inches before hitting the tube sticking out of his hands.

' _We can't even get close while he's firing at us like this, doesn't it have some sort of limit,'_ Sakura said to herself as she substituted herself with a piece of rock to avoid being blasted by the flamethrower and continued to run.

"What's wrong I thought you were going to attack me?"

Cocking his arms back as if he were reloading the trio were shocked when he began firing water instead of fire with it impacting the areas previously hit and clouding the cave in steam.

"Don't want to die normally then try this," Sasori growled as his hand began spinning with the pressurized water getting thinner and thinner until it began piercing through everything it touched slicing apart the cave walls and what remained of the roof.

Eventually the water stopped as the two tubes went back into his hands and Sasori looked at the trio with the first sign of emotion he'd shown the whole fight, annoyance.

"Is running around all you can do?"

' _There's only twenty seconds left on the antidote,'_ Sakura growled internally as she suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain at her side as the wire from Sasori's stomach cut her near the ribs.

The wire lodged itself in the ground allowing Sasori to pull himself forward as the blades protruding from his back began to spin with Sasori moving in to kill Sakura who was already staggering from the previous attack.

Sasori was closing in fast however he was stopped inches from Sakura's face as he felt the wire from his stomach run out. Looking back he saw Yugao using all her strength to hold him in place.

"Sakura now!"

"Right," Sakura cried as she punched Sasori right in the chest shattering his body and sending it flying in all directions just as the antidote wore off.

"You two actually did it …"

"We did it Lady Chiyo, we beat him," Sakura sighed in relief as Yugao quickly moved to her side just as she was about to collapse.

"Sakura are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just don't have enough chakra to heal this yet …"

"Well come on let's get you back to the Sand you've more than earned a break," Yugao said softly as she wrapped an arm around Sakura as the two began walking toward Chiyo only to freeze in place.

Behind them a faint rustling noise could be heard as the destroyed Sasori began to levitate in the air and rebuild itself piece by piece until he was whole once more. As his head attached itself on backwards it spun around and looked at the trio with a hollow gaze.

"You did what exactly?"

Chiyo seemed almost furious as Sasori seemed to be working out the kinks in his body, motioning for Yugao and Sakura to move Chiyo stood before Sasori as she pulled out a scroll from her pouch.

"Of course things would end up this way; to defeat one who has crossed over to the forbidden shinobi arts one must use their own forbidden jutsu. I had thought after the Third Great Ninja War I would never need to use them again but life isn't always that simple I suppose."

Unfurling a scroll and making a half ram seal Yugao seemed to be shocked at the technique before he as she quickly moved Sakura behind Chiyo. From the scroll ten separate kanji began to emerge in the form of pure chakra which began taking on humanoid forms.

"A puppet user's ability is measured by the number of puppets they can use, not bad at all Grandma Chiyo. It's one thing to hear the rumours but to actually see them in person, the puppets that were once used to conquer a castle … I'm almost impressed."

" **Secret White Attack: Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets!** "

"Though I'll be the first to admit that they are some of the finest works to grace this world I'm afraid that they simply won't be enough," Sasori said as a single chakra string pulled a scroll from his back.

Unfurling the scroll above his head and opening his chest where a well of pure chakra seemed to reside dozens of red cloaked figures began to shoot out of the scroll with an equal number of strings firing from his chest to link them all to him.

"I used these to conquer an entire nation!"

"Impossible," Sakura gasped as she rose to her feet knowing yet another fight was coming.

"To think he's come this far," Chiyo murmured as Sasori placed a hand on his forehead.

"Just how long am I going to have to fight you three, to think I'm being forced to use my final puppets! I'll give you all a special showing of my own master performance! **Secret Red Technique: Performance Of One Hundred Puppets!** "

"Sakura, ANBU Neko," Chiyo said softly gaining the attention of the pair. "By now the antidote would have worn off, don't fight any longer."

"Lady Chiyo with respect you should be able to understand my personality by now," Sakura replied stunning Chiyo for a moment before a small smile graced the Elder's face.

"Of course … naturally you inherited that from Tsunade too. This will undoubtedly be the finale, are you two prepared!"

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Here he comes," Chiyo said sharply as her ten puppets all began to move slowly towards the now charging horde of red puppets.

As Chiyo's puppets engaged Sasori's Sakura also engaged them jumping right into a group and shattering one before blocking strikes from several others and kicking another one shattering its head and swinging around to shatter the body of another one before flipping away to avoid a chakra blade that sliced apart the ground she had been standing on.

Yugao was working overtime having engaged almost a quarter of the puppets herself as her eyes darted all around her with her blades easily blocking attacks from all the puppets as she countered by slicing and dicing them almost like a graceful dance.

" **Uchiha Art: Dance Of The Nightmare Crescent!** "

A Shadow Clone appeared as the pair tore through the puppets with ease covering each other's backs as the fight moved at such a speed the strain became evident on Sasori's face as he tried to keep up with all the movements.

As the two Yugao's dispatched with another group of puppets they both landed next to each other and flashed through a series of hand seals.

" **Fire Style: Great Flame Mirror!** "

" **Wind Style: Hyper Tornado!** "

The clone Yugao placed a massive wall of flame before the real Yugao who released a powerful tornado that upon impacting the Flame Mirror ignited and began to expand consuming countless puppets is it ripped through the cave before setting off a large explosion.

As the clone dispelled Yugao jumped into the air and sliced a puppet in half before landing on the head of another one as she spun around cutting up several more before slicing the head of the one she'd been standing on in half and jumping into the next set of puppets.

Meanwhile as most of Chiyo's puppets ripped through Sasori's own three of the puppets had taken up positions just in front of her with two of them firmly planted on the ground. The third puppet stood on their shoulders all making full ram seals as Chiyo prepared her own attack.

" **Three Treasures Suction Crush!** "

A massive horde of the puppets were sucked into the mouths of the puppets and crushed removing a significant portion from the fight which seemed to only further infuriate Sasori who sent the remaining ones after Sakura.

' _There are still so many of them, the ones that aren't completely destroyed just get right back up and continue fighting,'_ Sakura growled as she jumped out of the way from a series of blades that impaled themselves into the wall behind where she previously stood.

Yugao landed next to Sakura and sliced apart two more puppets before turning to face her, a large gash was present along her right thigh and a scratch was bleeding profusely from her cheek.

"I had to use my antidote so I'm safe for a few minutes," she said sharply as Sakura knocked a puppet toward her which Yugao sliced down the middle. "There are still too many we need to take out Sasori!"

"You think I don't know that!"

"We can't afford to lose focus now that we've only got one antidote left! If either you or Elder Chiyo get scratched Sasori instantly gains the advantage so you need to stay focused!"

The words had barely left Yugao's mouth as Chiyo suddenly got scratched across her left arm by a puppet that had snuck up behind her.

"Elder Chiyo!"

"Lady Chiyo are you alright!"

"You two needn't worry about me," Chiyo sighed as she held her arm. "Concentrate on getting Sasori!"

"You fools are finished!"

"Sakura you need to hit that core on Sasori's chest it's what allows him to rebuild himself," Chiyo cried as her puppets moved in to support the pair.

"You have the raw power to end this Sakura, Elder Chiyo and I will support you but you must end this now or else we will all die," Yugao added as she rushed forward to engage all the remaining puppets alongside Chiyo's own puppets.

Charging forward Sakura narrowly dodged a series of blades but used them as a stepping stone to reach Sasori as she launched herself off of them. As she was about to land she was shocked to see several puppets waiting for her however Yugao made her move.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Swinging both her swords Yugao fired a powerful aerial slash attack that ripped through the puppets allowing Sakura the chance to move forward. Suddenly finding herself sliding under a barrage of weapons Sakura spun around and launched herself back onto her feet as she found herself directly in front of Sasori.

"Eat this you bastard, **Cherry Blossom Clash!** "

Sasori wasn't able to move due to the amount of puppets he was controlling and was sent flying into the back wall where one of Chiyo's remaining puppets fired a strange skull like object that impaled Sasori into the wall breaking his connection to all the red puppets as they fell to the ground lifeless.

Sakura immediately fell to her knees panting as Yugao skidded to a stop next to her also dropping to one knee as she placed a hand on Sakura's back.

"That was outstanding Sakura good job!"

Sakura simply smiled being too winded to speak and gave Yugao a thumbs up as Chiyo slowly walked over towards them looking at the wall where Sasori was pinned.

"You can't get away now Sasori the seal around you suppresses all chakra!"

A sudden cry of pain from Chiyo saw her fall to her knees as both Sakura and Yugao rushed over to help her. The pair almost froze when the saw one of the red puppets begin to rise with the core inside its chest.

Chiyo slowly turned around as time seemed to almost stand still unable to comprehend what she was seeing as Sasori lunged towards her only for Sakura to intercept the blade using her own body as Sasori ran her through.

"Lady Chiyo … are you alright … can you move?"

"S-Sakura!"

"Still worried about the old hag even with a wound like that," Sasori growled as he twisted the blade making Sakura wince.

"Sasori, how?"

"As a Medical Ninja you should understand the situation you're in right now."

"Fuck you," Sakura hissed prompting Sasori to chuckle.

"You're a tough kid I'll give you that but how long do you think you'll last," Sasori asked as he pushed the blade further into her stomach.

A faint green glow around the stab wound caused Sasori to frown as Chiyo struggled to come to her aid.

"You stopped the bleeding and are trying to heal the wound while the sword is still stuck in you, you're quite skilled."

"Lady Chiyo … I'm alright … you take the antidote quickly," Sakura gasped as Chiyo watched on in shock.

Chiyo was panting heavily as she watched Sakura struggle against the effects of the poison, looking at the antidote in her hand she popped the cap on it and stabbed it right into Sakura's leg much to her shock.

"So that's the antidote eh?"

"Lady Chiyo … why?"

Sasori went to rip the katana free from Sakura only to find her holding onto it with a defiant expression.

"You all keep choosing death in order to save someone else, how pathetic!"

"I'm not … letting go!"

"Then I'll just-!"

Sasori paused as blood began to drip from his mouth as he looked down to his core to see two blades sticking out the front of his chest, one black and one red.

"You've caused us enough trouble you bastard," Yugao growled as Sasori dropped to his knees.

"So … this is how it is huh, a body that never decays defeated by flesh … truly a tragic way to go."

"We … defeated you," Sakura said panting as she pulled the sword from her stomach and stumbled towards Sasori. "Now tell me what you know about Orochimaru!"

"We had a deal didn't we," Sasori sighed as the light began to leave his eyes. "So I'll tell you this I guess. In ten days time, go to the bridge of Heaven and Earth in the Hidden Grass at noon."

"What's there?"

"I have a spy working as one of Orochimaru's subordinates. We were supposed to … rendezvous … there …"

Sasori's head suddenly sagged as the trio immediately realized he'd died as Yugao ripped her swords from his chest and cleaned them on the robes of a nearby puppet.

"We did it, this time I'm certain of it," Sakura sighed as she sat down next to Chiyo who was panting rather heavily from the poison.

"We don't have long to rest before we need to catch up with Natsu and Kakashi, Elder Chiyo I understand you are suffering from the effects of the poison so I shall carry you."

"Thank you," Chiyo sighed as the three looked at the corpse of Sasori of the Red Sand as they reflected on the bloody battle they had just fought.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	49. All In A Day's Work

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **All In A Day's Work**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

Several explosions rocked the area followed by the sound of clashing kunai as Deidara and Naruto traded blows as Kakashi prepared his attack out of the clay users reach.

Naruto skidded back gritting his teeth as he was hit in the chest by an exploding clay bird with Deidara smirking at him from atop the large clay bird he held Gaara in.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Deidara taunted as the bird hovered just out of his reach. "Guess the information Akatsuki has on you is a little out of date eh?"

"I'm glad the Akatsuki aren't in the know about my skill level and honestly I plan on keeping it that way, I trust you know what that means," Naruto replied coolly as he stared down Deidara who stopped smirking and instead adopted an almost serious façade.

"So that's how its gonna be …"

"I'm not like I was two years ago, I won't let you bastards take the Nine Tails without a fight and I'll use every power and resource available to do it!"

"I was confident and cocky like you once but that bastard Itachi knocked me down a couple pegs, suppose you'll just have to learn the hard way that spouting crap like that doesn't mean shit in the real world."

"The real world huh," Naruto said softly prompting Kakashi to look at him in surprise.

' _He's so calm; never in a million years would I have assumed Naruto to be a calm person! In fact if it weren't for the whisker marks I'd think he was Minato Sensei reborn!'_

"I can assure you I've lived in the real world my whole life, no protective shell for me like all the other kids. Once I would've whinged and cried about the unfairness of it all but now … now I understand the lessons it taught me."

 _ **/Flashback/**_

" **Rasen-** gugh!"

A swift kick to the stomach sent Naruto flying into a rock wall as a foot was pressed up against his chest by his pink haired Sensei.

"You know other jutsu so why do you always resort to use them as your ace?"

"Because it's my best one!"

"An incomplete technique is not your best technique Naruto you simply choose to believe that it is," Natsu sighed. "You did well with the supporting clones and the mixture of Fire and Wind based jutsu but you always fall back on the Rasengan, you need to stop doing that."

"WHAT!"

"I'm serious Naruto I can see a habit forming in your fighting style, habits are easily exploited once discovered, using a jutsu that isn't even complete to finish a combo isn't going to cut it against any opponent that has some skill."

"It worked well enough for the Fourth Hokage!"

"But he didn't just use the Rasengan did he," Natsu sighed. "You don't think he just charged around battlefields swinging his arms around and slicing people up with the Rasengan do you?"

"I know he had the Flying Thunder God Technique but it's not like I have that …"

"You don't have that however you have something the Fourth didn't have," Natsu said as his foot tapped the seal on Naruto's stomach. "Within you lies someone who holds much experience and wisdom yet you always utilize that at the last possible moment."

"Well it isn't my power to use as I please and …"

"And what?"

"Well I don't always feel right using it even after all the training we've done with it," Naruto said softly as Natsu let him go and pulled him free from the wall and instructed him to sit.

"Why don't you feel right using Kurama's power?"

"They know I can use it, the whole village knows I'm using his power. They don't say anything to me because you will always come in and stop them but if you were to suddenly vanish I'd go back to …"

"You still fear them don't you, what they used to do to you and what they could do should the sudden chances you've been blessed with blow up in your face," Natsu said watching as Naruto's eyes seemed to see beyond him for a moment.

"I've told you what they did to me throughout the years before you came, the way they tried to eradicate my very existence from the village like a stain. Using Kurama's power reinforces their fear and through their eyes I see everything I endured at their hands."

"So the fear influences your decision making then," Natsu asked prompting Naruto to nod with his head bowed in shame. "I suppose given your childhood I can't blame you for feeling that way. As fast as things have moved for you the threat of it disappearing just as fast is quite real."

"I keep telling myself if I use Kurama's power as a last resort it might reduce the hate I get from the village you know."

"I understand that Naruto but you also need to understand that by even considering that line of thought already grants them victory over you. Many battles are fought not with the body but with the mind, part of the torture you endured at the hands of the village was meant for this very purpose."

"To make me doubt myself?"

"Yes but to also make you fear drawing on the power Kurama can give you, despite what the Third wished for you the rest of the village saw you as nothing more than one of two things."

"And what were those things?"

"To the civilians you were the Kyuubi in human flesh, a ravenous monster that would snatch and eat their babies in the dead of night who would one day transform into the hulking monstrosity that had killed their loved ones so many years ago to consume or kill them all."

"And the shinobi," Naruto asked not really wanting to know the answer as Naruto sighed.

"It gets a little more complex when it comes to them since many saw you in the same light but a select few such as that bastard Danzo sought to sharpen you into a mindless weapon to help them achieve their own ends."

"And … what do you see me as?"

"I see a young kid who has been through more than his fair share of pain and suffering who deserves a decent chance at life. Originally I only came here to find Kurama but upon seeing the way you were treated my … I suppose you could call them paternal instincts kicked in and I ensured that the abuse stopped immediately."

"Paternal instincts, are you really a Dad?"

"Didn't you know, could've sworn I told you at least once? Well yes I have a daughter as well as an adopted daughter so I do know a thing or two about parenthood. Unfortunately I've yet to meet my real daughter but I basically raised my adopted one and trust me she was more closed off than you when I first met her."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Natsu ruffled his shaggy hair affectionately before leaning back and looking up at the stars.

"You don't need to fear anymore Naruto, embrace the gifts you've been given and I promise you that one day you'll be strong enough to ensure no one can hurt you again."

"Actually I'd use that power to protect the people that matter," Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "No point having all that power if I have no one to share it with right?"

"Heh, there's hope for you yet Naruto," Natsu said in approval of his statement.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

' _It took awhile but Natsu Sensei taught me the positives my rough upbringing gave me, showed me just how much better off I'd be in the end.'_

" _ **He also got you to stop acting all emo when you were alone.**_ "

" _Shut up Kurama no one's perfect!_ "

" _ **Yes well in any case you have a pathetic bug to squash so we can save Gaara do we not?**_ "

Naruto simply grunted in response as Deidara's smirk began to return only for it to vanish in the blink of an eye as Crimson Red eyes now stared back at him with the intent behind them clear as day.

"So you got the fox to cough up some chakra eh?"

"Actually he gave it to me of his own free will because you see I don't view him as some sort of beast," Naruto replied as he pulled a scroll out of his coat and slowly began to unfurl it. "The Nine Tails and I are partners, friends even. I don't have many true friends you see so when someone threatens to take away the few I have …"

Channelling some chakra into the scroll a puff of smoke appeared and quickly vanished revealing Naruto who was now holding a red ebony tanto in a reverse grip that was almost immediately coated in the crimson aura that flared up around his body.

"I don't show any mercy."

Kakashi's Sharingan was analysing Naruto's blade, not many would be able to notice but to someone who was proficient enough in the use of seals the complex array that lined the blade was as clear as day.

"You think you can scare me just because you pulled out a bit of the Nine Tail's chakra, I think you need a lesson on who I am!"

"Oh I know exactly who you are, I know enough about almost all of the ninja in your little club," Naruto replied coolly as Deidara looked to have swallowed a lemon. "Former Elite Jonin assigned to the Hidden Rock's Explosive Core turned S Rank Missing Nin Deidara The Mad Bomber."

"How do you know what core I was assigned to!"

"Ninja Registration IW-08721, birth date May 5th, age 19, height of 166 centimetres, weight of 50.8 kilograms. Blood type AB with the Explosive Release Kekkei Genkai alongside an affinity for the Earth Style."

Deidara was frozen under the cold and analysing gaze of Naruto as was Kakashi who saw nothing but Minato now as Naruto took several steps forward.

"Notable information includes being a student of the Third Tsuchikage before stealing a forbidden justu from the Iwa Scroll of Sealing and fleeing the village by detonating several key facilities of import to the village in order to mask your escape. On the run for less than six months before being approached by Akatsuki operatives Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki for possible recruitment into the Akatsuki organization you initially refused until Itachi proposed a challenge which you subsequently lost forcing you into their service where you remain to this day."

To say Deidara was freaking out would be an understatement. To dig up dirt on his time in the Hidden Rock was one thing but this brat actually had information on how he was recruited into the Akatsuki something no one outside of the Akatsuki should know.

' _He's picking Deidara apart mentally, unnerving his opponent before the fight even begins. That's the same trick Minato Sensei used against the Lightning Brothers of the Hidden Cloud, impressive.'_

"And I don't just have all the information I need on you but I know everything about your comrades too, I know that your partner Sasori of the Red Sand has converted himself into a living puppet through the use of forbidden justu and that the two of you act as polar opposites in order to defeat the Jinchuuriki you are sent to capture."

"Th-there's no way you should be able to know that, who the hell told you all this!"

"As if I would just reveal my sources," Naruto scoffed. "But I'll say this; did you really think I'd just be sitting around for two years not trying to gather as much information as I could on the bastards who are after me?"

' _No doubt this information comes from Natsu and Jiraiya, they have been busy these last two years.'_

"Now I believe I've gone on long enough so I'll give you one last chance to hand Gaara over or I will kill you."

Naruto's words only seemed to piss Deidara off as he went to charge at Naruto however before he had a chance a strange vortex began to swirl around his remaining arm with it suddenly being severed causing Deidara to cry out in pain and shock.

" **Kamui!** "

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to charge that up, stalling someone for that long is pretty boring you know," Naruto sighed as Kakashi placed his headband back over his Sharingan.

"Sorry I'm still practicing with it but I've gotta ask was any of that stuff you said about him true?"

"I'll show you the report Pervy Sage gave me later," Naruto replied with a smirk as he looked up at the stunned Deidara. "Well looks like you have about as many options as you have fingers, a shame you refused my offer earlier."

"The fuck is wrong with you!"

"Gaara took that other arm of yours didn't he," Naruto asked as Deidara's slight shift in posture told him all he needed to know. "Well now we've finished the job but you see I was reading the bingo book earlier and it said that you have a bounty of over two hundred thousand Ryo if I bring your head back to the village so …"

Deidara seemed to realize Naruto was going to kill him and made to flee on his clay bird only for Naruto to throw his tanto at the bird watching in horror as it was split down the middle and exploded sending him flying down into the forest below.

The blade returned to Naruto's hand in a crimson flash that had Kakashi double checking if what he saw was right only for his suspicions to be confirmed by the first sign of the old Naruto, a cheeky grin.

"It isn't the Flying Thunder God Technique rather a little variation that lets me bring my sword back to me from wherever it is."

"And you made that!"

"I can't claim all the credit Natsu Sensei, Pervy Sage and Saber Sensei helped me out a lot and Kurama helped keep the seals bound to the sword itself. Anyway we should probably go get Deidara's head before he gets the bright idea to run."

Kakashi snapped out of his shocked stupor as the pair jumped off the cliff and ran down to the forest below following Deidara's chakra signature. Arriving in a small clearing they saw Deidara simply standing there waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Big mistake letting me get out of your sight."

"A clone," Naruto sighed. "So I'm guessing you plan on blowing up or something right?"

"You really are a piece of work you know that, still hopefully this piece of art will tide you over until I can repay you for what you did earlier-!"

"Yeah look I don't care about that I want to know why Gaara didn't emerge from the destroyed bird," Naruto said cutting off Deidara and shocking Kakashi yet again who failed to realize that important bit of information.

"He's still back at the hideout hidden in a back room; we took the One Tail from him ages ago so we just dumped him in there to di-!"

Naruto's blade sliced the clone's head setting it off as it exploded ripping up everything in the surrounding area as Naruto and Kakashi made a bee line back to where they first encountered the pair.

It took less than five minutes for the duo to arrive as they froze seeing the state of the hideout and the three lone figures sitting amongst a sea of destroyed puppets.

"Holy crap," Naruto blurted out drawing the attention of the three who seemed relieved to see them.

"Naruto, Kakashi," Yugao sighed in relief as she ran over to the pair. "You are both unharmed?"

"Yeah Deidara ran away after Kakashi ripped off his other arm, damn coward," Naruto growled before running into the cave and looking around.

"What's he looking for?"

"Apparently Deidara never actually took Gaara and he's in here instead," Kakashi replied as the pair walked back in only to once again turn around upon hearing Mordred's rather loud voice.

"Holy crap what the hell happened here!"

"A battle," Nobu snickered earning her a playful glare as everyone watched Naruto run along what remained of the cave wall until finally pausing and charging up a Rasengan and smashing it right into the centre.

A slab of rock fell away revealing a moderately sized room where Gaara's body lay still as Naruto moved to kneel before it. The rest of the team upon entering the room quickly realized Gaara wasn't breathing as a sombre mood settled over them.

"Gaara isn't dead yet but …"

"Naruto he isn't breathing I'm sorry to say this but-."

"Sakura I can see he isn't dead, these eyes don't lie!"

"How can that be possible, humans need to breathe in order to live?"

"I don't know Sakura but he is dying, his core is fading fast."

"Then we'll just have to do something about that then won't we," Chiyo sighed as she moved to kneel next to Gaara as her hands began to glow a faint green colour.

"Lady Chiyo you shouldn't be doing anything strenuous in your condition-!"

"Sakura," Chiyo sighed as she turned to face the promising Medic nin with a smile. "I can feel my body collapsing even as we speak; I won't make it back to the Sand at this rate. That being said there is one thing I can do, one last use from this old bag of bones to make up for all of my mistakes."

"Lady Chiyo what are you doing," Sakura asked slowly as Chiyo smiled sadly at her, her age truly beginning to show as she struggled to remain upright.

"If I'm going to die then why not use the last scraps of my life to ensure that Gaara can live his?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to use a certain jutsu, one that restores life to someone in exchange for the casters own. Considering I'm dying anyway I don't see the harm … do you Sakura?"

"But Lady Chiyo surely there is another way!"

"You are strong Sakura, Tsunade taught you well but you still remain blissfully ignorant of the ultimate truth in life."

"And what's that," Sakura croaked as tears began to fall as Chiyo slowly began to fall.

"Death," Chiyo sighed as she slumped over Gaara lifeless just as the red head's eyes shot open immediately locking onto the group gathered around him before noticing Chiyo's still form on his chest.

"What … happened?"

"Gaara you're alive," Naruto cried pulling the red head in for a hug as Yugao and Sakura gently moved Chiyo to the side.

"What happened to Elder Chiyo?"

At his question the room fell silent for several moments before Sakura finally managed to muster up enough will to speak.

"She-Lady Chiyo gave her life so that you could live."

"She what …"

"Uh I don't mean to break up the moment but there's someone else in here," Kakashi said as all eyes turned towards another person who had been ignored in favour of Gaara.

"She has a headband for the Hidden Waterfall," Yugao noted as the group slowly moved over to her. "It looks like she might be under a light Genjutsu to keep her unconscious."

"KAI," Kakashi said as the eyes of the woman before them fluttered open as she immediately tensed seeing so many foreign faces surrounding her.

"Y-you aren't the cloaked ones …"

"Excuse me but do you know where you are," Yugao asked softly as the nin shook her head.

"The last thing I remember was being on my way back to the village when two of those cloaked ninja attacked me, taunting me about how their leader destroyed my village and then … nothing."

"How long ago was it that you'd heard your village had been destroyed," Kakashi asked carefully not liking the sound of where this conversation was going as the kunoichi seemed to think for a moment before replying.

"I'd finished my mission of the 5th of April so … about a week ago."

"I thought so," Kakashi sighed as the woman looked between all the faces and noticed they all sent her pitying gazes.

"What's wrong?"

"It hasn't been a few days since the Hidden Waterfall Village was destroyed; it's been over a year."

The kunoichi froze and looked as if she was going to faint only to suddenly scan the faces of everyone present for any sign of deceit. Finding none she simply began to cry with Naruto somehow being the one roped into being her shoulder to cry on.

"Excuse me if this might sound rude but since you no longer have a village would you like to come back to the Hidden Leaf with us," Naruto asked not really sure of what else to say as the kunoichi looked up at him for a moment before sighing.

"I suppose I might as well since I have nowhere else to go, can I at least have the names of my rescuers?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Cyclops is Kakashi Hatake, that's ANBU Neko, that's my teammate Sakura Haruno and those two are Saber and Archer."

"I see, well it's very nice to meet you all," the kunoichi said slowly as a smile wormed its way onto her face. "I don't really remember much else other than my last mission I'm afraid it's all rather patchy but I do remember my first name."

"And what's that?"

"My name … my name is Kayuya."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu stood before a bloodied Otsutsuki who was panting heavily and struggling to stay on his feet. Natsu had wasted no time in breaking the so called Old God more for the sake of his friends than anyone else but had chosen to leave them to their own devices for the moment in case this one wanted to try something against them at a crucial moment.

"Why … haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because I can feel you are related to a fixed point in Time which means I cannot kill you or I risk destroying Time itself."

"How would you even know if I was important to Time or not?"

"When one opens oneself to Time and returns it leaves a mark on them, you no doubt know of how I ended up in the Ravine of Time right? Well basically ever since I've always had a sixth sense about Time related stuff but the Goddess of Time sent me to train with a madman on how to better understand what it all means."

"And how does that work exactly?"

"You have the air of despair around you so whatever awaits you it isn't pleasant, you also have a faint golden glow to your aura that only those affiliated with Time can see. Being in this world its maddening to see how many have that damned glow to be honest."

"You may think yourself superior to us but Lady Kaguya will put you in your place in due course abomination, no being should wield power as you do," the Otsutsuki spat as several lances slashed Natsu across the face with another two embedding themselves into his back.

"Rather hypocritical since last I checked the bulk of Kaguya's power was derived from the Ten Tails, a mindless beast that was the first failed experiment of fusing the God and Devil Aura together. Keeping that in mind wouldn't that make me the perfect being since I encompass both?"

"You will one day suffer for slandering Lady Kaguya in such a way, the beast was sealed within her in order to better control its power lest it consume the realities it was unleashed upon by its masters!"

"I've heard the story before."

"It isn't some childish tale you fool the Ten Tails was once a very real threat! A being that could rip apart even the strongest of the Titans when pushed and responsible for the destruction of countless realities never allowed to progress beyond their infancy! You dare joke about such a being!"

"I never said it was a joke but you should understand that the Ten Tails is no more, what you are doing will bring about its revival. Based on that alone it isn't too hard to deduce that it isn't my side that's in the wrong but yours! You can cry all you want about the Ten Tails but I'm not the one trying to bring it back."

"One day Natsu Dragneel … someday soon you will learn the error of your ways," the Otsutsuki said as he vanished in a shimmer of Midnight Blue leaving Natsu alone in a desert now populated with craters.

"These Otsutsuki are becoming quite annoying," Natsu sighed as he opened a portal to where the others were.

Stepping through he could immediately sense the rather depressing mood and upon seeing the still form of Chiyo realized they had suffered casualties. His presence was immediately noticed however as Mordred rushed over to him and smacked him over the back of the head.

"The hell were you thinking sending us all on ahead to fight that guy alone!"

"Come on you know I can handle myself by now Saber," Natsu sighed as he received looks from the entire group including someone he didn't know. "What?"

"You realize you have two lances sticking out of your back right," Kakashi asked as Natsu looked behind him and there they were.

"Oh."

The lances shattered as Natsu began to laugh at the looks on their faces before being once again smacked over the back of the head only this time it was by Yugao.

"Stop fooling around Lord Natsu to us lances sticking out of our backs is a grievous injury!"

"Right right sorry," Natsu replied quickly waving off any further slaps to the head. "I was inconsiderate and I apologize."

"Excuse me but I don't believe Gaara is in the best condition and we need to return Lady Chiyo to the Sand, could you please make one of those portal things please Lord Natsu," Sakura asked calmly as Natsu noticed her trembling.

His eyes flaring up Natsu sucked in a sharp breath as he noticed traces of poison running through Sakura's body and quite a few internal injuries that hadn't been treated.

"ANBU Neko how hard fought was your battle?"

"It was quite close, had it not been for Sakura's efforts I doubt we'd be alive right now."

"Sakura you need to rest at once, whatever antidote you used is countering the poison however you still have several serious internal injuries that need immediate attention."

"I know but I want to get Lady Chiyo back to the Sand before I worry about myself!"

Natsu sighed as he could've sworn he was speaking to Tsunade in that moment. Walking over to Chiyo he picked her up and opened a portal to the Sand much to Sakura's relief.

"I had no intention of letting Lady Chiyo remain here Sakura though before we go through I have to ask who you are Miss …?"

"Kayuya," the nin replied. "I don't really know much since I've apparently been under stasis for a year until they woke me up."

"I see, very well you can come with us too. Oh and my condolences for your former village they didn't deserve what happened to them."

"I can barely remember anything about it so it's alright though I assume I'll feel something if my memories ever start coming back."

"Back in the Leaf there is a clan that specializes in the mind so perhaps if you return with us they can assist you?"

"Yes the others here said as much, thank you again for the offer."

Natsu nodded and walked through the portal with the others arriving at the entrance to the Hidden Sand. Several gate guards noticed Natsu emerge with a deceased Chiyo and were about to attack until Gaara emerged forcing them to their knees.

"L-Lord Kazekage!"

"You survived!"

"At the cost of our beloved Elder Chiyo," Gaara sighed softly. "One of you please inform Lord Ebizo of his sister's death and the other please inform my siblings that I have returned."

"At once Lord Kazekage," the two gate guards said in unison as they vanished.

The group silently made their way into the village immediately drawing the attention of the villagers who initially perked up at seeing their beloved Kazekage safe and sound only to fall silent at the sight of one of Suna's Honoured Siblings being carried through the village to their home.

Arriving at the home of Chiyo and her brother Chiyo's brother Ebizo stood out the front with a blank expression on his face as he began to speak.

"Lord Kazekage I am glad the retrieval mission was a success."

"It wouldn't have been if it wasn't for your sister Lord Ebizo and for that you have my life in your hands."

"Then as your keeper I have but one demand of you Kazekage Gaara."

"And that is?"

"Do not fail again, Lord Natsu please follow me so that I may prepare for my sister's burial."

Natsu silently nodded knowing that inside the man was grieving as he followed him into a side house and placed her body on a table and silently slipping out, closing the door as he did so.

Arriving back out the front he saw Temari furiously hugging everyone save Kakashi, thanking them profusely for their aid in retrieving Gaara. Once he was in view Temari half crash tackled him though his balance wasn't affected in the slightest as he leant back to catch her.

"Thank you so much Lord Natsu I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this!"

"To be fair I didn't really do anything; if you want to thank anyone thank them."

"Knowing you I highly doubt you simply did nothing, you always seem to be doing something no matter where you are."

"I suppose that's true, how's Kankuro doing," Natsu asked as Temari broke off the hug.

"He'll be up and about in a few days but until then he's confined to bed rest."

"Ah speaking of bed rest that reminds me," Natsu said as he turned towards Sakura who was staring at nothing and snapped his fingers in front of her face several times garnering no response. "Kakashi, Naruto, I want Sakura in bed immediately!"

"Yeah I think she could use it," Kakashi sighed as he picked up the semi conscious Sakura. "I suppose you should come too since you'll be rooming with Sakura until we leave."

"I understand," Kayuya said softly as the group left leaving Natsu, Gaara, Temari, Saber and Archer behind.

"Now Gaara I know you just got back but we need to talk."

"About the Akatsuki or … about the extraction?"

"Both," Natsu sighed as Gaara nodded grimly.

"Well to answer the latter question Shukaku is gone and I feel … empty, almost as if a piece of me has been torn away."

"You are the first Jinchuuriki to survive having a Tailed Beast ripped from you so the effects would be unknown. Perhaps being with Shukaku for so long has affected you in some way?"

"If this were the me back before you fixed the seal I would've been crying with his removal but now I-I feel nothing but sorrow. Over the last two years we became friends, he taught me many things and was someone I had come to rely upon greatly but now … now he's gone because I was too weak to save him."

"You really think you were too weak to save him," Nobu scoffed. "Did you forget what you did to protect this village, to protect all the innocent people living here from that blonde bastards attack?"

"She's right Gaara that last attack of his would have destroyed the entire village had it landed yet you held it back and saved us all, you are far from weak," Temari added with a small smile.

"Losing a friend can be tough; losing someone who is bonded to you on a higher level brings about a pain few could ever hope to describe. However Gaara you are a King and as is the King's duty you fought to protect your subjects with every fibre of your being, no one could ask more of you than that," Nobu said with a grin that brought a small smile to Gaara's face.

"Perhaps you are right; emotions aren't my strong suit so perhaps this is what is known as the grieving process but still I feel like I could have done more for Shukaku."

"There is something you can do for him you know," Natsu said as Gaara snapped his neck to Natsu eagerly awaiting his suggestion. "Once we free Shukaku grant him free reign over the desert and ensure he is not bound again."

"I don't think I could-."

"To a Tailed Beast keeping their freedom is something they desire above all else, Shukaku even more so than the rest. Considering the two of you had a good relationship perhaps he could become the guardian of Suna and defend it in its time of need?"

"Assuming we are able to retrieve him from the clutches of the Akatsuki."

Natsu sighed knowingly. "Don't worry I'll be working on that since I believe they've got a few of the other Tailed Beasts."

"You have given me much to think about as always Natsu Dragneel and as always I appreciate it, Suna and all she entails will forever be open to you and your team."

"Thank you Gaara," Natsu replied as Gaara began to walk away only for Natsu to grab his shoulder lightly. "If you ever need to talk Gaara don't hesitate to ask, simply send Tsunade a letter and I'll come immediately."

Holding out his hand Gaara smiled and shook it and left with Temari heading towards his home leaving Natsu and the two Servants alone.

"He will be one to watch out for in the future, this experience has no doubt taught him much about the burden of rule," Nobu said as Natsu hummed in agreement before turning to her.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you've helped get Gaara back?"

"No idea really I was just passing through when the attack happened, don't suppose you have room for one more in your band of misfits?"

"You want to come along with me?"

"Suppose I should inform you that I'm not running at my peak power because I don't have a Master, there are skills and abilities that I can't obtain unless I'm bound to a Master so if you want I could bind myself to you?"

"I don't know you and Saber weren't getting along earlier …"

"Its fine Natsu we spoke for a bit and … well I don't mind if she comes along," Mordred said letting her armor fade away as she returned to her regular clothes much to Nobu's shock.

"Where the hell did you get those!"

"Natsu took me to an alternate world and bought them for me, if you ask nicely enough he'll probably buy you some stuff too that looks pretty stuffy like my armor."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," both Mordred and Nobu said with cheeky grins prompting Natsu to sigh.

"Well let it not be said that I was anything other than a kind and generous Master eh?"

"So you'll form a contract with me then?"

"I don't see the harm though I should inform you about the rules; don't worry its nothing restrictive or anything. Basically no hiding stuff and if you plan on doing something on your own that involves heavy fighting at least let me know about it beforehand."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah pretty much aside from act like a decent human being at all times," Natsu replied with his own grin.

"I can accept that it sounds way better than the last few Masters I've had."

Holding out his hand with his Command Seals on it Nobu placed her own hand onto it as they both felt a connection begin to form between them and Nobu felt her power increase significantly.

"Oho my power shot up quite a bit, but can I ask why there is a third Servant linked to you?"

"You know me from the throne right," Natsu asked as Nobu nodded. "It's Scathach."

"Well she wasted no time did she though I suppose she wouldn't dare be bonded to anyone else without good reason."

"So I was told, basically she wanted to ensure I knew everything about how the Grail Wars work and all the Servant Classes I should expect to see."

"I suppose that's fair, thanks for telling me."

"Like I said I'm not going to hide things from either of you we've got a lot of work cut out for us. Speaking of secrets I have to share a few things I know about the Grail War you Servants aren't being told so just relax your mind for a moment."

It was over in the time it took for her to blink as Natsu sent everything he knew to Nobu through the link they now shared as Nobu grit her teeth in frustration.

"Well this is just fucking great; no wish upon the Holy Grail at the end of this is pretty lame!"

"The best I can do is try to pull a few tricks with the Grails we have to collect and see if I can't give you all some kind of buff from the raw power behind the Grails."

"Well at least you told me now and not at the end of all this."

Looking up at the sky Natsu noticed it had begun to grow dark signalling the end to the day, looking back to his Servants the pair nodded in understanding as they began walking back down the steps and into the village once more.

The trio were quite a sight even if Mordred was dressing casually with the two Servants flanking him as any trained soldier would. The walk was silent as they arrived at Gaara's home and jumped up to the roof taking up posts for the night.

"So since I'm your Servant now too I suppose proper introductions are in order since our first meeting was more comical than anything else. Servant, Archer. My name is Oda Nobunaga known by many monikers such as the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, Conqueror of the Warring States and King of Innovation. From this day forth you have my being at your command so do try to use it wisely."

"Couldn't resist sneaking in a jab could you?"

"Nope it just wouldn't be me if I didn't, besides deep down you'll come to enjoy them right," Nobu said with a cheeky grin prompting Natsu to roll his eyes. "Also I doubt tomboy Knight over there has given you the same offer but now that we are Master and Servant should you have any questions regarding my life that you view in your dreams don't hesitate to ask."

"Hey I was just waiting for a good time to drop the offer," Mordred huffed much to Natsu's amusement.

"Well thank you both and I definitely will if I have any questions though feel free to ask me questions if you see anything from mine."

"Um are you sure because I have several," Mordred asked losing the confidence in her voice with both Natsu and Nobu noticing the sudden shift.

"I'm not gonna get mad at a question Mordred we have to share everything and trust one another to fight effectively as a unit so of course ask me what you want to know."

"Well I watched a memory of you during that final battle of yours and I noticed how you met Merlin, what do you think of him?"

"Merlin? Well I mean I didn't really see him for very long but he seemed like a decent enough person and it appeared like my future self was friends with him so I guess he must be alright."

"Sorry to sound so weird about this but Merlin and I have a- well our history together is complicated."

"Ah I see, I'm still going through your childhood at the moment so I haven't really seen Merlin only heard of him through Morgana Le Fay and I'd rather not base my entire judgement on the testimony of one outside source."

"I suppose that's fair," Mordred sighed as she turned her attention back to the village sprawled out before them. "You know thinking about how this whole Grail War is just a way to destroy all of creation is so strange when you combine this Otsutsuki thing on top of it."

"I agree, one has to wonder if they are even aware of each other's plan," Nobu added contemplatively as Natsu leant up against one of the walls and sighed.

"I'd say Solomon is aware of whatever the Otsutsuki are planning and is no doubt allowing them to continue since it keeps our attention off of him and his plans. Unfortunately for us we have little choice but to go along with it since it seems the Grail War is moving at its own pace."

"Well Servants are appearing we've encountered quite a few now which means the war has officially begun, without a mediator however it could drag on for quite some time especially since we are dealing with two worlds not one."

"That's also a good point Mordred, I'm guessing you feel like you aren't doing your part in all this right?"

"I am a Servant at the end of the day and I instinctively feel the call of the Grail even if I have no idea where it is."

"Don't worry Mordred our time will come soon enough," Natsu said with a small smile. "I feel like something will happen soon so just have a little more patience."

Mordred grinned and leant back against the wall next to Natsu with Nobu joining them moments after.

"We leave in the morning, though I know you two don't need to rest as much as a human I would still suggest doing so just in case."

"Right."

"Yeah yeah."

Natsu chuckled as he let his mind wander back to the Otsutsuki situation and his encounter with the hooded Otsutsuki, lingering on a certain part of the fight in particular masking his frown at the Old God's words.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

Several large tornadoes tore up everything in their path as they made their way towards Natsu only for pillars of crimson flame to burst from the earth overpowering them with the wind dispersing in all directions setting off a series of explosions all around the two figures exchanging fierce blows between each other.

Taking three consecutive blows to the face Natsu grabbed the arm of the Otsutsuki and delivered a fierce kick to his abdomen which would have sent him flying backward had he not held onto his arm.

A loud snapping noise followed by the Otsutsuki letting out a low growl brought a small smirk to his face as Natsu released the Otsutsuki allowing him to clear some distance clutching his broken arm as he did so.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"You arrogant abomination!"

"Arrogant? I haven't sustained any serious injuries yet you appear to be heavily wounded. Using my Crash Magic I shattered the bone in your arm as I kicked you dealing heavy damage to your body in two vital areas, I'd suggest surrendering though I doubt you plan on doing that right?"

"I have a job to do; allowing you to join your friends before the time is right is simply unacceptable."

"What are you planning?"

"You think I'd just spill everything, nothing you could do could ever force me to reveal Lady Kaguya's secrets. To defy Lady Kaguya is to bring upon yourself a fate beyond death."

' _Beyond death?'_

A snapping noise alerted Natsu to the fact that the Old God had somehow regrown his entire arm and healed his ribs as he stood before Natsu once again. The sky seemed to darken even further as the two vanished and reappeared across the vast desert exchanging a series of high speed blows that were leaving craters in their wake.

' _What's with that elevated power I can sense in the distance I can sense … Yugao, Sakura, Lady Chiyo and- ah. I suppose this is all meant to be a diversion to keep me away from the fight.'_

As the Otsutsuki went to hit him again Natsu's guardian grabbed him and tossed him to the ground with its fists being coated in a black aura.

" **Apocalypse Dragon King's Calamity Cycle!** "

The Otsutsuki looked up in shock to see countless copies of the guardian's fists raining down upon his location. He dodged the first wave but was caught in the second as the earth around them began to shake as Natsu dismissed his guardian and suddenly began to inhale sharply.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Releasing his attack directly below him Natsu slowly dragged it upward ripping open the already scarred earth below with the Otsutsuki being completely enveloped in the searing flames.

Landing back on the ground as steam slowly wafted from his mouth Natsu noticed the Otsutsuki walking out of the attack with little more than a few scratches prompting him to swap back to his Apocalypse Magic.

' _My flames barely did anything to him at all …'_

" _ **He is an Old God you know they are supposed to be above regular Gods, without my power you probably wouldn't even stand a chance.**_ "

" _Well thanks for the vote of confidence Aava … but as usual you are correct. If I was in my prime he'd be hurting but my attacks still lack the power they once held though they are steadily improving._ "

"Well hasn't this been informative," the Otsutsuki said putting out the flames on his coat with a mere snap of his fingers. "The others said you were far weaker than you once were but this is just pathetic."

"And I suppose you would escape unscathed from the Ravine of Time?"

"Most certainly not," the Otsutsuki scoffed. "Though I would also have never been within a light year of it I can promise you that."

"I don't understand you Otsutsuki I mean why are you so desperate to bring Kaguya back that you'd risk angering the current Gods, Devils, me and countless other powerful beings?"

"Lady Kaguya is a relic from a time long ago, of an age where Titans still roamed the world freely and the mortals existed as little more than slave labour."

"And?"

"She remembers what our foes did to us during the war, how the Titans hunted us for sport and how the Devils turned on us to try and lay claim to the Ten Tails power! To see the Gods and Devils work together like old friends in some strange harmony is nothing short of a disgrace!"

"And yet you Otsutsuki were the ones who ran away with Devils if I recall correctly," Natsu pointed out making the Otsutsuki glare at him. "You ran because you were afraid of the oncoming storm that could have destroyed everything and you fled to this reality with them did you not?"

"We did," the Otsutsuki sighed as a small smirk could be seen beneath his hood. "However there is more to the story than you realize."

"Oh really and just what would that be?"

"You know how we turned on the Devils I assume," the Otsutsuki asked as Natsu nodded. "Did you ever stop and consider why we would have done such a thing?"

"Because the Old Gods and Devils were too far gone to see the benefits working together could bring?"

"A valid argument but no that actually had nothing to do with it," the Otsutsuki replied as he seemed to gain a more sinister grin. "As is the case with all sentient beings we required test subjects for certain experiments to which the Old Devils were more than suitable for."

"You were trying to create more Hybrids weren't you?"

"Our experiments were ultimately a failure however the data recovered from them was what allowed us to seal the Ten Tails within Lady Kaguya so it wasn't a complete waste."

"You know the more I hear about you lot the less guilty I feel about having to wipe you out," Natsu growled as his Hybrid's Aura began to leak from his body. "Power is something that doesn't just materialize from nothing my Hybrid's Aura required me die in order to be granted the right to use it!"

"So that is the secret …"

"There is no secret everyone knows you die when mixing the two together however you must get the approval of the Primordials in order to access it. I spoke with Life and Death and they were hesitant to even allow me to return with the power so I'm telling you now there is no point in trying to create another Hybrid it just won't work!"

"We aren't looking to turn ourselves into abominations like you we want disposable weapons to overthrow the current system!"

"And that is precisely why you will never succeed," Natsu said shaking his head. "I never asked for this power or the responsibilities that came with it however I knew that accepting it was the only way to defeat Zeref who was being controlled by the first Hybrid and Achnologia."

"There will be a loophole somewhere in the mystery of the Hybrid's Aura and we will find it and use that power to overthrow that pathetic Council, you can count on that!"

"And you can count on me being there to stop you and your clan every time, my power is slowly returning and once it does I will put an end to your sick fantasies of controlling all of creation just like I did for Ahnkseram!"

"We shall see," the Otsutsuki replied as he charged forward once again with Natsu blocking a punch with his forearm, a sneer present on his face.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

" _ **We won't allow them to create another Hybrid Father,**_ " Aava said softly as Natsu shook his head.

" _I'm not concerned about that Aava, Lord Life and Lady Death wouldn't allow another like me to rise unless they knew the person wouldn't abuse the power._ "

" _ **Who do you think that Otsutsuki was anyway?**_ "

" _No idea they all seem the same to me,_ " Natsu sighed as he noticed Mordred and Nobu had fallen asleep and were inches from bumping into each other's heads much to his amusement.

" _ **I know you said you couldn't kill him due to the whole Time thing but why didn't you cripple him, no one said you couldn't do that?**_ "

" _Honestly I'm not really sure I guess I was too busy testing out what does and doesn't work against these Otsutsuki to remember something as trivial as that. Maybe next time you could remind me eh?_ "

" _ **Of course Father.**_ "

" _Do you want me to let you out for a bit?_ "

" _ **If you think you can sustain the connection without strain then I wouldn't mind coming out for a little bit,**_ " Aava replied as Natsu's eyes began to glow and a thin aqua blue stream of power came out of the seal on Natsu's stomach and formed into Aava who jumped into Natsu's lap.

" _Suppose you can help me guard the place since these two are fast asleep._ "

" _ **Ok Father I'll do my best,**_ " Aava said as she began to flap her adorably small wings and flew off towards the other side of the house.

"Well hopefully I can get a few days off before something else tries to kill us, maybe actually go on a date with Yugao," Natsu snorted in amusement knowing that trouble was bound to hit him at some point the question was when?

Standing up and stretching Natsu focused on keeping watch deciding to leave tomorrows problems for future him to deal with.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	50. The Cursed Kurama

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So the big 50 Chapters once again I think we've hit a few of the milestones in the last 10 or so chapters so as usual thanks for all the support everyone and thanks to everyone who tosses potential ideas to my either through reviews or PM's I truly appreciate them all!**

 **Even though this is Chapter 50 and I really should be doing something special it just ended up being a somewhat filler chapter though the end sets up the next arc though its only a small arc in comparison to the one after it but I hope you all enjoy it either way!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Cursed Kurama**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Having departed the Sand Village in the early hours of the morning the group arrived back in Konoha a little before lunch using Natsu's portals. After checking in with the eternal gate guards the group soon stood before a tired Tsunade and an amused looking Jiraiya.

"So let me get this straight, Akatsuki successfully stole the One Tail from Gaara but one of the Elders gave up her own life to save his. Not only that but this woman here was found alongside Gaara and is missing most of her memories, you've decided to join Natsu on his own quest and Naruto got cocky and let one of the Akatsuki escape."

"To be fair Lady Tsunade I should take some of the blame there," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Plus its not like he got away unscathed he's missing both arms."

"Alright," Tsunade sighed massaging her head not really wanting to deal with the headache right now. "All of you are dismissed until we can determine the validity of the information given by Sasori upon his death. Kayuya will need to head to T&I until we can determine if she is a threat or not to the village as per standard procedure however I can assure you that her chakra won't be bound and she will be treated fairly."

"And Archer?"

"Elite Jonin status like you and Saber," Tsunade sighed. "She's your responsibility Natsu I trust you not to make a mistake with her."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Tsunade, now before you dismiss us I believe ANBU Neko here has something she would like you to consider."

"Very well then go ahead Neko."

"Lady Hokage during the fight with Sasori Chunin Haruno displayed all the qualities of a shinobi worthy of Jonin Rank. I can say with absolute certainty that her knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu combined with her battle prowess earned us the win against an opponent who was Kage Level."

"Yes I am aware Sasori of the Red Sand is a Kage Level Shinobi as are all members of the Akatsuki," Tsunade replied before turning to Sakura who seemed shocked at the current conversation. "I shall make a decision regarding Chunin Haruno and inform you alongside the information regarding Orochimaru."

"So we're done here right," Natsu asked as Tsunade nodded.

"I'll most likely have further questions but for now all can go except for you Natsu, I have a small task I want you to do for me."

The others left without a word leaving Natsu, Saber and Archer in the office with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune.

"So what do you need done?"

"Over the last two years since I've been in this village I've been doing my best for a girl by the name of Yakumo of the Kurama Clan."

"Kurama Clan?"

"I'm almost positive it's coincidental but anyway I want you to investigate what's wrong with her."

"Hold on I'm not a master in the medical field like you Tsunade-!"

"This isn't just a medical issue," Tsunade cut in. "The girl is being controlled by her own power and I want to see if you can break its hold over her, the power is slowly killing her and has taken the lives of everyone besides myself and Sensei who have gone near her."

"Is that right, I guess it's definitely worth looking into then."

"Take this scroll to the guard out the front letting them know I've authorized you to access the Kurama Clan Compound," Tsunade said passing him a scroll which he pocketed before turning to leave.

"Before you go I should warn you about her," Jiraiya said seriously as he got up from his usual perch on the windowsill. "That girl can cast Genjutsu to such a degree that it becomes reality, if she desires you dead it can happen if you aren't strong enough to resist its effects."

"Genjutsu that become real?"

"According to the information we have on file regarding the case the girl is possessed by a vicious monster called the Ido, a Demonic like being that manifested around the time Kurenai refused to train her in the art of Genjutsu. Because of this Lord Third ordered her powers sealed however the Ido has begun to break through the seals of Lord Third," Shizune added making Natsu frown.

"I see, yes I can see why you wanted me to deal with this now. Don't worry I'll do what I can."

"That's all I can ask," Tsunade sighed in relief as Natsu and his Servants left the room.

"Considering the warning they gave I guess we should stay away from this compound right," Mordred asked as Natsu silently nodded.

"We can go train or something while you deal with this, if you need us though we're only a though away," Nobu added with a grin.

"Thanks you two but I should be fine. Actually Saber go find Naruto and make sure he's working on his sword skills that should be a suitable punishment for getting too cocky in a fight."

"Heh you bet it will be once I'm done with him, come watch Archer you'll have a good laugh!"

"I guess I'll tag along I mean it's not like there's anything better to do right now anyway."

The two Servants vanished leaving Natsu alone to walk the streets of Konoha as he followed the directions on the scroll. As he arrived out the front of the clan compound he noticed two kids seemingly having some kind of argument.

"And I'm telling you I saw it!"

"As if you saw something like that from the Kurama Clan Compound," the girl snorted in amusement. "If you plan on lying at least make it believable."

"But I'm not lying I saw a crazy looking Demon thing hanging over the fence!"

"And my Byakugan didn't see anything Konohamaru now you owe me for this waste of time!"

"Yeah well-well I bet your Byakugan is just broken or something!"

Natsu winced as the girl hit Konohamaru in several key areas rendering him unable to move, the anger on the girl's face was enough to get Natsu to step in as he appeared next to her much to the shock of the pair and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem here kids?"

"L-Lord Natsu," the girl squeaked with Konohamaru gaping like a fish at how he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Hey I remember you, you were that girl from Iruka's class right? Hanabi I think your name was?"

"Y-yes I'm Hanabi Hyuga," Hanabi replied quickly bowing before Natsu.

"Listen you should probably undo what you did to Konohamaru here Hanabi so he can apologize."

"Wait why do I have to apologize!"

"Do you even realize what you said kid?"

"N-no!"

"To insult a Hyuga's Byakugan is one of the worst things someone can do, they pride themselves on their Visual Jutsu so by insulting it you are essentially insulting the Hyuga Clan itself."

"Oh crap …"

"Oh crap indeed," Natsu said deciding to just undo what Hanabi did himself much to the shock of said Hyuga as Natsu landed several quick strikes to the kid allowing him to move once more.

"How did you do that without a Byakugan!"

"If you know where to aim you don't need something like a Byakugan," Natsu replied simply. "Now then Konohamaru I believe you have something to say to Hanabi here right?"

"Um … sorry for insulting your Byakugan I didn't mean anything by it, I was just frustrated because you didn't believe me."

"Yeah well don't do it again," Hanabi sniffed.

"Now what's this about a monster in the Kurama Compound," Natsu asked as Konohamaru seemed to perk up.

"Yeah I saw this crazy looking thing with long brown hair and pointy ears and massive teeth hanging over the fence earlier!"

"Was it doing anything?"

"It seemed to just be looking around before going back behind the fence again."

"Don't tell me you actually believe there is a monster in there!"

"I'm guessing you two don't know about the Kurama Clan Heiress then," Natsu asked as the two shook their heads. "The Heiress is cursed with a certain power over Genjutsu that lets her make Genjutsu reality, within however lies a beast called the Ido and I'm here to investigate it myself."

"SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL- OW!"

"Shut up monkey boy it was next to impossible that there was something there!"

"Anyway I'm heading on in so I'll see you two around," Natsu said only for Konohamaru to block his path.

"Hey can I come?"

"No."

"Aww why not?"

"Because it could be dangerous."

"Come on I'm not an Academy Student anymore I'm a real shinobi now!"

"I too would like to see this Demon for myself," Hanabi added as the two kids began giving Natsu that look only kids seem to be able to pull off.

"I really shouldn't this could get you killed and your just kids …"

"But we're shinobi, we're old enough to kill so how is this any different!"

Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to regret this; you can both come along however you MUST listen to every word I say!"

"Yes Natsu Sensei," the two Genin said with Konohamaru mock saluting.

"All right come with me," Natsu sighed as he approached the gate guard who immediately blocked their path.

"By order of the Hokage none are to enter the Kurama Clan Compound!"

"I have orders here," Natsu said as he handed the guard a scroll which he spent a minute reading before nodding and allowing them through.

Walking towards the front door Natsu knocked only for the door to open itself immediately putting him on guard as the three entered the house. Following the only scent in the house upstairs the group arrived in what appeared to be a sitting room where a pale looking girl with a frail looking form sat staring right at them.

"So the Hokage has sent my executioner then."

"Actually I was sent here to help you Yakumo Kurama, I've heard about what happened to you as a result of your unique Genjutsu abilities and I might be able to help."

"But there is nothing to fix," Yakumo said softly as her gaze met Natsu's own.

"You and I both know that isn't true Yakumo, the power you wield has the potential to be dangerous if not kept in check."

"So you've come to seal it away again?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to deal with the Ido," Natsu said as the temperature in the room dropped below zero with snow beginning to fall from the roof much to the shock of the two shivering Genin.

"All you people are the same kill the Ido, seal the Ido! Where were you all when I needed you, nowhere that's where," Yakumo spat as she began to float up from her seat with the room beginning to twist and distort.

"Easy Yakumo …"

"Ido was there when I needed her the most, that bitch Kurenai and the bastard Third Hokage tried to stop me but I won't allow it I WILL BECOME A SHINOBI!"

Her scream shattered all the glass windows however the shards seemed to collapse in on themselves before reforming and shattering over and over again as if stuck in some kind of loop.

"I never said you couldn't become a Konoha Shinobi Yakumo but you do need to gain control over your powers before you can become anything."

"I won't allow you to seal my powers, I refuse to allow it! Guards kill the intruders!"

From the floor several strange beings made of the wooden floor began to emerge armed with small spears as they advanced towards the three. Hanabi and Konohamaru were about to rush in however Natsu placed a hand out in front of them holding them back.

"Don't bother you couldn't do anything to them even if you wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"They are Genjutsu constructs," Natsu explained. "They can harm us however they are illusions and thus cannot be harmed by us."

"Is that because normally we dispel a Genjutsu and these things are unable to be defeated because we can't dispel them," Hanabi asked as Natsu nodded.

"You kids and many others aren't able to harm these things for that exact reason alone however for someone like me they are no problem."

Holding out a hand the strange beings suddenly shattered into cubes and became one with the floor once more much to Yakumo's shock.

"But that's impossible no one can touch my Genjutsu constructs!"

"I'm not an ordinary person Yakumo as I said earlier I can help you however you must be willing to work with me."

"No I won't accept this," Yakumo cried as she flew into the table with a shriek as the room began to collapse in on itself.

"See this is exactly why I didn't want to take you kids along with me on this," Natsu sighed as he turned around and punched the door they had entered with his Crash Magic shattering the illusion over it allowing them to escape just as the room fully collapsed in on itself.

"Pathetic!"

The three of them froze each recognizing the voice behind them with Konohamaru being the first to turn around with tears in his eyes.

"G-Grandpa!"

"Of course someone as weak as you needs help; you bring shame to the Sarutobi name!"

"B-but Grandpa I-!"

"Don't listen to it Konohamaru," Natsu said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know how but Yakumo is somehow using your fears against you."

"M-my fears?"

"I never forgot that you hated being referred to as the Third Hokage's Grandson, you fear that you will never live up to the Sarutobi name and will remain in the shadow of your Grandfather don't you?"

"I-I …"

"You are still young Konohamaru no one expects much from you yet, you will grow into who you were always meant to be in time."

"What nonsense, that brat isn't good for anything that's why I assigned Ebisu to him," the fake Hiruzen scoffed. "Better to keep him occupied than have him shame the Clan further."

The entire hallway was ripped apart and turned into cubes with the fake Hiruzen turning into a black sludge, seeping into the floor much to Konohamaru's relief.

"Sorry I don't like seeing the memory of the dead being defiled," Natsu growled as he turned back to Konohamaru who nodded slowly.

"Thank you Natsu Sensei but um … where's Hanabi?"

Natsu's eyes immediately shifted much to Konohamaru's shock as he quickly began looking around the strange house finding Hanabi trapped in a room with one of the figures. Grabbing Konohamaru he bolted to the room ripping the darkness that shrouded the entrance away like a cloth revealing Hanabi who was strapped to a bed with Hiashi Hyuga looming over her.

"Please Father don't do it," Hanabi sobbed as the cold gaze of Hiashi began to flash through a series of seals.

"You are a disgrace to the Hyuga, nothing like Hinata which makes you next to useless. You will go where the rest of the trash goes, to the Side Branch!"

"Please don't use the Caged Bird Seal on me please Father," Hanabi begged only for Hiashi to sneer and move to apply the brand before being shattered into pieces by Natsu who quickly unbound the distraught Hanabi who immediately clutched onto him for dear life as she began to sob.

"It's alright Hanabi it wasn't real it was just your darkest fear manifesting as a result of whatever this Genjutsu is."

"But … I thought that … it was really Father," Hanabi sobbed. "It was exactly like Father in every way!"

"I know but it wasn't really him Hanabi I promise you with my life that thing wasn't your real Father. Now I don't want to sound mean but we need to get out of here before this strange house gets any worse."

"Alright," Hanabi sniffed as she let go of Natsu as she moved to join Konohamaru outside the door.

The moment she left the room another black wall appeared separating them, moving to rip it out of the way he suddenly froze due to what he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"Abandoning us again Natsu why am I not surprised, you never did learn how to sit still but this is just beyond pathetic! Can't even stick around to raise your own daughter like a real Father would, some hero you turned out to be!"

"What do you hope to gain by doing this Ido, all you earn from bringing up my past is a much more painful death."

"You always act recklessly little brother without even the slightest bit of thought for those left behind," a second voice said softly. "You fool yourself into believing you've moved on but you never will, we won't allow it!"

"Because like everyone else you abandoned me, running away to play God! When you took me from Cait Shelter you promised me you'd be there for me yet you were never there when it truly mattered!"

"But of course you always go back on your promises that's why Scarlione fell, it's why Illyandra and the rest of our friends died. Their blood is on your hands because you can't keep a promise to save your life!"

"And to think I entrusted the Guild to you Natsu, a boy who I saw as one of my own failed me and the Guild when we needed him the most. What kind of family member are you to let so many of your friends die!"

"Mother always said you weren't good enough for me to hang around with. Why hang around with someone who ends up getting all his friends and family killed?"

"But that's who you are isn't it Natsu Dragneel," a final voice said as the form began to shimmer into one that instantly brought a scowl to his face. "You don't care about anyone so long as you and your goals are satisfied."

"You more than anyone should know that is false," Natsu growled.

"You consumed me because you desired power don't even try to kid yourself into thinking what you did was noble! From the moment you left with Gildarts you've been lusting for higher power and leaving in your wake the bodies of friend and foe alike. So care to tell me how you and I were so different?"

A pair of Pitch Black and Pure White eyes bored into Natsu's own as the figure before him burst into laughter.

"Speechless aren't you, can't handle the truth that you really are as bad as the ones you took down eh?"

"We are nothing alike, I don't know how you got here but I'm through with listening to the absolute shit spewing from that orifice you call a mouth!"

"You can get as angry as you want but you realize my being here is your fault, had you not consumed me I couldn't pull this off though I must say watching you play mentor to that blonde brat has certainly been sickening."

"I know the others weren't real but you … somehow you became real, how?"

"Hybrid's Aura is a wonderful thing Natsu surely you remember the feeling at your fingertips as we fought, the ability to unleash power that could tear open the very space around us yet being forced to rein it in to avoid killing ourselves. Such a rush and such hidden potential meant nothing was impossible to us, well to be correct I should say that nothing is impossible to you."

"So you exist somewhere within me?"

"As do all our deepest, darkest fears," the apparition responded with a smirk. "You fear me, you fear becoming me which means even though you won the battle I won the war by conquering your mind!"

"You are the ghost of a dead man, naturally I fear becoming you however I know that such a radical shift in my personality is impossible so long as I have people to lean on in my own times of need."

"Ah the fabled power of friendship," the apparition scoffed. "Friendship power activate! To think you still peddle such meaningless garbage after everything you've been through it makes me sick!"

"I don't believe in any kind of friendship power but I do believe that simply knowing that others believe and rely on you is what allows one to truly reach greater heights. Consider your own demise a perfect example of this, considering who you were and how much knowledge you held I shouldn't have ever stood a chance and yet I defeated you in the end and claimed your power for my own."

"What a load of crap-!"

The apparition shattered along with the entire room with a shocked Hanabi and Konohamaru having been allowed to listen in on the conversation thanks to the Ido who were now frozen stiff upon being discovered.

"Everyone has a fear you two but conquering said fears is an important step when aiming to grow into the person you are set to become. Now then let's go have a little chat with this Ido shall we?"

The two Genin nodded dumbly as Natsu allowed his aura to just leak and shatter anything that came remotely close to them as he moved right towards the room Yakumo was hiding in. Kicking down the door the three found themselves back in the room they started in with Yakumo looking rather alarmed at the pissed off expression Natsu held.

"Come on out Ido I want to have a few words with you," Natsu growled as Yakumo seemed to grit her teeth for several moments.

Her skin began to darken to a more brownish colour, her ears became more elongated and her face became sharper with horns sprouting on top of her head. There was little doubt in Natsu's mind that this was the monster Konohamaru saw."

" _ **It seems not even your nightmares can hold you down Dragneel,**_ " the Ido said in a gravelly voice.

"What are you Ido, no human should have such a being within them?"

" _ **You act as if you understand this world like it were your own Natsu Dragneel, one only needs to look into my eyes to understand what I truly am.**_ "

Natsu looked into the Ido's eyes and felt his heart stop momentarily in his chest. Staring back at him were two Crimson Red eyes almost identical to Lucifer's own prompting Natsu to take a step back to keep himself from falling down in shock.

"H-how can you be here!"

" _ **I was once my own being however those foolish Old Gods decided they wished to experiment and so I was turned into pure power and infused into a mortal just so those bastards could see what would happen!**_ "

"But that was long ago, how can you be here now?"

" _ **They call me the Curse of the Kurama Clan,**_ " the Ido replied in amusement. " _ **A curse that will manifest in certain Kurama Clan children who meet certain requirements, said requirements being suitable for me to take over.**_ "

"You want to return to the world," Natsu stated simply as the Ido nodded.

" _ **I will destroy the Old Gods and lay siege to this pathetic world for daring to have the arrogance to keep me contained for so long!**_ "

"Sorry but I can't let you do that Ido, Old Devil or not I can't let you cause mayhem like the Otsutsuki are."

" _ **You've already entered my domain Natsu Dragneel, powerful you may be you stand no chance here in the realm of illusions where I can twist your very nightmares to my will!**_ "

The room seemed to enlarge itself to unrealistic proportions as the Ido began to grow in size now standing over twenty feet tall with claw like nails and wild flailing hair thrashing around behind it.

"Unfortunately for you nightmares only have as much power as we give them over us and I've conquered mine," Natsu said with a grin placing a reassuring hand on the young Genin's shoulders. "But since you've seen what lies within my worst fears and nightmares I wonder if you could handle them Ido?"

Hanabi and Konohamaru gasped as a loud cracking noise alerted them to the roof being ripped open by a massive claw that dwarfed even the Ido who immediately snarled at Natsu.

" _ **How are you doing this!**_ "

"You place us within an extremely powerful Genjutsu that makes things appear next to real however you fail to realize that by creating a world where nightmares become real one who has already conquered theirs can control them here for real!"

" _ **But that can't be no one has such control over their fears!**_ "

The claw returned gripping the wall leaving scratch marks along it as the head of Achnologia looked down upon the Ido with a glowing Cyan Blue eye, saliva dripping out of its mouth giving the Apocalypse Dragon a feral look.

"I truly do fear Achnologia however I also know he is no more," Natsu explained as the massive Dragon moved closer towards the Ido. "Let's see if you fear the Apocalypse like all the other Gods and Devils … attack!"

Achnologia roared and lunged at the Ido who to its credit caught Achnologia's head with enlarged claws of his own as a small crater was created around it due to the sheer force behind the lunge attack.

" _ **This … is … unacceptable!**_ "

"I don't even believe you are even an Old Devil anymore, merely a shade still clinging onto its existence through the chakra of the Kurama Clan you were bonded to. Today I shall release you from your enslavement so that you may find true peace at last."

" _ **I REFUSE TO DIE,**_ " the Ido roared as Natsu stepped forward towards it with his guardian manifesting behind him.

"No longer shall you use illusions to terrorize the mortals Ido, **Apocalypse Dragon King's Calamity Fist!** "

The Ido was unable to block Natsu's attack due to Achnologia who was still trying to eat him as Natsu blew a hole through its chest. The brief moment of weakness allowed Achnologia to bite down on its head before he vanished sucking the Ido out of Yakumo as he went.

Natsu caught Yakumo before she hit the ground as both Hanabi and Konohamaru ran towards him still shocked at what they had just seen.

"H-how did you summon that massive Dragon," Hanabi blurted out quickly much to Natsu's amusement.

"I'll tell you two later but right now we need to get out of this place, it seems this entire compound was being sustained by the Ido and now that he's gone it's collapsing."

True to his word the entire room began to collapse in on itself prompting Natsu to do what he did the first time and rip open a door using his Crash Magic as the group found themselves in a long hallway that seemingly had no end.

The hallway was twisting and stretching signalling that it too was about to collapse and with too many doors to choose from Natsu decided there was only one way to solve this little issue.

"You kids get behind me right now," Natsu said sharply as he handed Yakumo to them before forming a Crash Barrier to protect them.

His entire body began to glow a golden colour as he began to float in the air slightly giving off the impression that he truly was a God like entity. Between his hands a golden ball of light began to form that hummed with Divine power as it steadily grew bigger until it was the size of his head.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Divine Dragon's Dispelling Light!** "

Slowly moving his hands away from the glowing orb Hanabi and Konohamaru were forced to close their eyes as a blinding light obscured their vision for several moments as the attack seemed to just release nothing but light like a flare.

After the light died down the two looked back to where Natsu was and noticed that they could see the outside once again with the entire hallway and all the connecting rooms having been wiped from existence.

"Holy crap …"

"What was that?"

"This illusion was stronger than the others and couldn't be dispelled like the others so I used my Divine power to simply negate its effect, at the end of the day it is just a Genjutsu nothing more."

Natsu took Yakumo's unconscious body and jumped down from where the floor ended and into the back yard with Konohamaru and Hanabi following close behind as the entire house began to constrict and stretch before shattering leaving behind no evidence that it had ever existed in the first place.

The guard at the gate just gaped at what he had just witnessed before looking at Natsu with something akin to fear before deciding to simply pass out from shock much to the amusement of Natsu and the Genin.

"Well clearly you kids are made of sterner stuff than him at least."

"That was insane," Konohamaru said almost breathlessly as he looked at where the Kurama Clan Compound once was. "Is the Ido really gone for good?"

"I promise you I destroyed it, it was simply a ghost that refused to move on when it should have done so long ago. Basically I destroyed it and that's why the house collapsed."

"I can't believe something that powerful was controlling Yakumo this whole time, a Genjutsu so strong it can basically manipulate reality …"

"Well Hanabi you saw it firsthand so it must be real right," Natsu teased as he looked towards Yakumo's unconscious form. "We need to inform the Hokage about this before she rips me a new one and yes you two are coming with me."

"But we weren't even supposed to be there!"

"We'll get in trouble for sure!"

"Tell me did either of you learn something from what happened today?"

"Well … I learned that our fears only have as much power as we give them," Konohamaru said as Natsu motioned for him to continue. "When I saw Grandpa and he said all that stuff I actually believed it for a moment but then you shattered it like it was nothing and then I saw Hanabi's fear and I realized that there are always worse things to fear out there."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"I feel … kinda relieved to be honest. I mean don't get me wrong I still am scared that people might not like me if I don't live up to Grandpa's reputation but I think that at the end of the day I should just be happy with who I am and worry about the other stuff later."

"Heh well I suppose that is a pretty good way to look at things," Natsu said with a grin as he ruffled the kid's hair. "Now what about you Hanabi what did you learn from all of this?"

"Well aside from learning that my Byakugan isn't all seeing and that I should really listen to others more, by the way Konohamaru sorry for not believing you," Hanabi said prompting the kid to grin much like Naruto used to.

"Hey no problem that thing was pretty unbelievable looking wasn't it!"

"Anyway aside from that I was finally forced to acknowledge my fear of being branded with the Caged Bird Seal like those from the Side Branch. I now understand the fear they go through when the Elders or my Father go to brand them and can understand now why my sister Hinata wants to abolish it when she becomes the next Clan Head."

"So you understand the struggle that people like Neji have gone through simply because they were not born in the Main Branch then? So what do you plan on doing now that you've come to realize this?"

"I think … I think I might speak to my sister and see if I can help her with changing things within the clan," Hanabi said with a determined expression on her face.

"I'm glad you've learned to see things from a different perspective Hanabi however there is one more lesson neither of you seem to have learned yet, care to take a guess as to what it is?"

Both Genin frowned in thought as they wracked their brains to figure out what it was Natsu was talking about. After looking at each other and shrugging both looked back at Natsu expectantly who simply chuckled in amusement.

"Well I suppose you are still young so it isn't really a surprise neither of you picked up on it even if it is the most important one," Natsu sighed. "The most important lesson to take away from this is to know your limits, you two are still rookie Genin with little to no experience and had no place on this mission."

"B-but that's not fair you brought us along," Konohamaru shot back with Hanabi nodding in agreement.

"That I did however I'm not like the shinobi of this village so looking after the two of you isn't as difficult for me as it would have been if any other Jonin had taken you in there. You two do realize that had I not been there you would both be dead right now right?"

"W-well you don't know that for certain!"

"I can assure you Konohamaru that I can make such assumptions quite easily thanks to my own life experiences," Natsu replied as an ANBU appeared next to them.

"Lord Natsu Lady Tsunade requires your presence urgently at the tower, it appears you have visitors who requested you by name," an ANBU with a Lion mask said before looking at the unconscious form of Yakumo in his hands.

"I see, could you please take Heiress Kurama to Shizune at the hospital for me please Lion?"

"Of course," Lion replied taking Yakumo and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Here we go again," Natsu sighed snapping his fingers and prompting the two nervous Genin to walk through as they appeared outside Tsunade's office door. "Right then let's see what trouble we've got today shall we?"

Opening the door and walking inside Natsu froze on the spot at the two people standing before Tsunade. The first person was a man with short shaggy brown hair who was wearing a simple black and white uniform however it was the Command Seal on his hand that attracted his attention straight away.

The girl on the other hand Natsu found simply staring at her to be conflicting. The girl had medium length bubblegum pink hair with her bangs covering one eye. She wore a strange revealing armor and held a massive shield to her right hand side and had a simple sword strapped to her hilt.

"What the hell …"

The two jumped and turned around only to freeze in place as they too began to openly gape in shock at Natsu who was feeling a massive headache brewing.

"S-Senpai look it's really him!"

"I can see that but he looks so …"

"Fou," a small fox looking animal cried as it jumped into Natsu's surprised arms immediately snuggling into his chest.

"Judging by your shocked reaction you actually do know them Natsu," Tsunade asked snapping everyone out of their shocked stupors.

"I know OF them however we've never officially met," Natsu said as he eyed the pair curiously. "I just wasn't expecting to meet these two so soon."

"Um we're sorry Natsu to appear out of the blue like this but we've been sent to this Singularity to try and fix it," the pink haired girl said calmly.

"I know you are from Chaldea I've been informed by several people from my future about the organization and what its purpose is for."

"Yes we know we too have our own reliable source who informed us of what you knew so that we wouldn't accidently let slip future events."

"Before we go any further I suppose we should officially introduce ourselves," the young man said extending a hand to Natsu. "My name is Fujimaru Ritsuka and this here is my Servant Mash Kyrielight."

"I'm actually what is known as a Demi Servant," Mash cut in as Natsu hummed in thought.

"That would explain why I can sense two souls within you, good to know."

"Anyway we've come to give you some information before moving on with our investigation of this Singularity," Mash explained only for a strange buzzing sound to cut her off.

" _Ritsuka, Mash, can you hear me?_ "

"Doctor we can hear you loud and clear," Ritsuka said quickly as an image of another person he'd seen before appeared in front of him.

" _Ah there you two are I thought we'd lost you in the rayshift, thank goodness! Holy crap is that-!_ "

There was a strange sound as the image began to distort before an image of himself appeared on the screen, this version of himself however had slightly longer hair and it appeared to be white instead of pink.

" _We don't have time for Romani's games Da Vinci informed me that the meeting will be taking place shortly! Alright listen up me because there isn't much time and communicating like this is bound to piss a certain Council and Lady of Time off so we need to be brief!_ "

"I'm guessing this conversation isn't supposed to be happening?"

" _Oh it is but that doesn't mean it should,_ " Future Natsu replied with a slight grin. " _Have you met Archer yet?_ "

"I formed a contract with her yes," Natsu replied as the Future Natsu nodded.

" _Right now listen up because this next bit is important. By now you know her identity as a King correct and you've probably heard yourself referred to as the King of Balance right?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Right well as you already know this Grail War has been divided across two realms with regular Holy Grails being scattered between them. Basically what you need to know now is that those who bear the title of King are meeting to discuss this Grail War and what to do about it and you MUST attend that meeting!_ "

"Wait how are they all meeting?"

" _The Servants with the title of King for the most part are a cut above most Servants even when summoned normally. This time however the Realis Grail has summoned them with the full might of their powers which allows them to jump between the two realms as they please._ "

"So they all plan on meeting up to discuss this Grail War business then?"

" _Actually each and every last one of them has received an invitation from one of the Kings, not all the Kings will actually turn up but most will. I cannot stress to you how important it is that you attend, here is the location._ "

Future Natsu's eyes glowed momentarily and suddenly Natsu found himself with the knowledge of where the meeting was taking place as he blinked slightly.

" _Also you must go only with Saber and Archer; no humans can come with you that's another important thing._ "

"I understand."

" _Good now I've got to get the hell out of here before Chronos figures out what I'm doing, for what I did last time she stole my honey soy chicken with special fried rice takeout THREE TIMES and these fools had the nerve to laugh at me!_ "

"Well to be fair you did get payback when you spiked lunch the next day with that strange laxative you had Semiramis make for you," Ritsuka said with a slight grin.

" _Yeah yeah look I'm getting out of here good luck with that mess you'll need it and remember just because I'm here it doesn't mean anything Time can be altered and-!_ "

" _So this is where you've been hiding Dragneel, disobeying the laws of Time yet again I see?_ "

" _AH CRAP-!_ "

There was another loud noise from the image as Romani appeared on the screen once again shaking his head.

" _I swear there are too many God Servants sitting around Chaldea._ "

"Anyway that was the info we had to deliver to you Natsu, we would love to stick around and help you out but we have our own work to do in this world," Mash sighed as Natsu nodded in understanding.

"If you ever need a hand you know where to find me but a little word of advice don't underestimate anyone in this world, these shinobi can be just as deadly as a Servant under the right circumstances."

"Thanks for the advice Natsu and it was nice meeting you when you were alive," Ritsuka said cheerfully. "How old are you anyway?"

"Uhh … somewhere around the sixty mark I think I can't remember I haven't had much of a reason to keep track these last few years."

"Wow so you're like a kid to the version of you we know!"

"Yeah I've seen and heard of multiple versions of myself and from what I've heard about them they certainly know a LOT more than me at the very least."

"Well we'd better be going, it was nice meeting you Natsu," Mash said with a warm smile as the two left with Fou jumping from Natsu's arms and onto Mash's shoulder leaving Natsu in the room with Tsunade and the two Genin.

"I don't envy you that's for sure," Tsunade snorted as Natsu plopped himself down onto the couch with a groan.

"Never a dull day for me Tsunade you should know that by now, by the way I killed the Ido."

"I figured that once I saw the Kurama Clan Compound quite literally up and vanish but can I ask why these two Genin are here?"

"They came on the job with me," Natsu said simply as Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You took two Genin on an S Rank Mission!"

"To be fair they learned important life lessons and didn't even get hurt so I see no problem with it."

"Look I'm not even going to attempt to argue this with you because in the end only you could take Genin on an S Rank and act like it's just another run of the mill D Rank Mission. So I take it you want them to be paid for it?"

"Yeah pretty much, though they didn't really do anything I think the experience they had in that compound will give them what they need to move forward in life."

"If you say so just don't go dragging Genin off on S Ranks again without telling me first!"

"Right I won't," Natsu sighed as he stood up and walked over to the Genin. "Well this is where we part kids hope to work with you again when you're a little older eh?"

Snapping his fingers and opening a portal Natsu appeared in Training Ground Seven walking right into the path of Mordred's blade, narrowly dodging it much to her shock.

"The hell do you think you're doing just popping out of thin air like that ya moron!"

"Hello to you too Mordred," Natsu snorted in amusement as he waved Nobu over. "Right you two we've got a big problem."

"Is this about that Ido thing?"

"Nah I killed that already. No this is about the Grail War, things are finally starting to heat up."

"What's going on Natsu Sensei?"

"It looks like the Grail War is going to be officially kicking off for real Naruto so I've got stuff to discuss with Mordred and Nobu here. I would let you listen in but the less you know about the Grail War the better."

"Yeah I know I'll head over to Ichiraku's, thanks for the training Mordred Sensei!"

"Don't shout my name out loud you brat," Mordred hissed only to receive a smirk in response. "Better watch yourself Uzumaki else you'll be a tail short next time you wake up!"

"Sure sure," Naruto said in amusement as he wandered back towards the village leaving Natsu and his Servants alone.

"Right so let's get down to business," Natsu sighed as he explained everything that just happened in Tsunade's office with the trio beginning to plan their next move.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	51. King

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So before the chapter just want to give a heads up for a few things.**

 **Firstly I have not mentioned all the Kings that are actually present in the meeting otherwise the entire chapter would just be introductions to them. If there was a King or someone who has King like qualities they still can appear I and I'll get around to them when I can.**

 **Second I'm doing that introduction card thing like I did during Vol I to introduce what the person is a King of. So if you think there is a character you want who is a King that could fit in don't hesitate to throw them at me I'm scrounging for ideas left right and centre for cameos and other historical characters to chuck in. I have a huge list but any you can think of would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **King**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"So are you sure this is the time we're supposed to go?"

"Settle down Nobu my future self quite literally inserted the time into my brain just so I wouldn't forget it."

"I wonder if Father will be there," Mordred said with a frown as Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Even if your Father is there you cannot fight this is supposed to be a neutral zone or so my future self believes."

"I wouldn't shame you by acting so shamefully Natsu I thought you had faith in me?"

"Of course I do I'm just reminding you is all," Natsu sighed as his clothes began to shift into the ones he wore during the Alvarez War. "Better go with what looks most intimidating eh?"

Mordred materialized her armor around her alongside her helmet as she moved to stand next to Natsu. Nobu still hadn't acquired any new clothing so she simply adjusted her sword slightly in anticipation.

"Alright you two ready?"

Opening a portal the pair walked through and arrived at the entrance to a cave, walking into the cave they came across a large door that immediately swung open revealing the Assassin Natsu had seen several times.

"An unexpected arrival but not unwelcome," Assassin said neutrally as they beckoned him inside. "Feel free to mix with the other Kings that have already arrived until the meeting is to start."

Natsu nodded as the doors swung shut behind him alerting the few Kings in the room to their presence. All noise ceased as some of the Kings seemed shocked by his appearance however that was all but shattered as a loud boisterous laugh echoed around the chamber.

"The King of Balance has even been dragged into this mess; truly the upcoming battles will be most glorious indeed!"

 _Former King Of Macedonia_

 _The King Of Conquerors_

 _Alexander The Great (Rider)_

Natsu had to admit the man struck an imposing presence; the man was a good foot taller than Natsu and had a muscular build to him. He had short shaggy red hair with a perfectly matching beard and wore a typical cape seen on most Kings.

The man had a mile wide grin as he walked up to Natsu and clapped him on the back with surprising force though Natsu ensured it didn't show prompting the man to laugh again.

"So how in the world did you get roped into this mess my friend, Servants being summoned as their true selves from the throne why its absolute madness it is!"

"What does it matter if we've been summoned in our true forms or not, it only takes one look at the sky in either dimension to know that our supposed revivals will be short lived at best."

 _Former Italian Polymath_

 _King Of Modern Science_

 _Galileo Galilei (Caster)_

This man appeared rather old however Natsu could feel a fountain of power being suppressed within him. He had a long scraggly beard with a receding hairline and wore a simple black suit with a white tie that had a strange watch attached to it which seemed to be some sort of focal point for his power.

"Indeed the sky is a rather obvious eyesore however what baffles the mind is why can't non Servants and non Godlike beings see it, surely at the very least they should be able to feel the effects on their worlds?"

 _Former Master Inventor_

 _King Of Electromagnetism_

 _Nikola Tesla (Archer)_

Surprisingly conversation drifted away from him which Natsu found to be relieving since he'd feared being in the spotlight as always. He was broken out of his thoughts when he realized someone was hugging him, looking down he saw a rather scantily clad girl looking at him with a small smile.

"Even if you are still living, you are good civilization."

 _Former King Of The Huns_

 _King Of Destruction_

 _Altera (Saber)_

The girl looked rather strange veil like white hair that stretched down to her feet that seemed to be slicked back in order to prevent it from getting in the way during combat. Her red eyes appeared almost emotionless with the only notion she even had feelings being when her eyes met his own.

' _I wonder if we're friends in the future?'_

"I am Altera, it is good civilization to meet the living version of you."

"Good civilization?"

"Yes there is good civilization which must be preserved and bad civilization that must be completely and utterly annihilated," Altera said with a small smile as if such a statement was the norm.

"Well thanks for thinking I qualify as … good civilization then," Natsu said awkwardly as Altera hugged him again before wandering off to one of the many tables laden with food that were scattered about.

"So this is when you first met Altera, sorry if she seems a little strange but she isn't good in the emotions department."

 _Former Emperor Of Rome_

 _King Of Unity_

 _Nero Claudius (Saber)_

Natsu's initial impression of this woman was that she was related to Mordred in some way however when he looked closer Natsu could see some distinct differences between them. She wore a red formal dress that had a veil exposing her front, a rather strange choice of clothing in his opinion but who was he to judge.

"How glorious it is to see you when you were alive, yes this is most definitely a cause of celebration!"

"Um not to be rude but who are you exactly?"

"Umu, I already forgot that we haven't met yet," Nero said shaking her head slightly. "I am Nero Claudius my Maestro!"

A sudden burst of light alerted the whole room to the arrival of another particularly powerful Servant as power seemed to radiate from behind the door as one of the Assassins slowly opened it.

Walking through was an imposing looking Knight with glowing emerald green eyes that spoke volumes about her power. A modest looking crown sat atop her head and a small pendant seemed to hang loosely on the bang at the centre of her forehead.

 _Former King Of Britannia_

 _King Of Knights_

 _Arthuria Pendragon (Lancer)_

" _Aava can you feel that presence from her?_ "

" _ **She's a Goddess of that there is little doubt however it appears that the origins of said power are from her weapon.**_ "

Natsu saw Mordred tense and realized who this was immediately as several other bright lights appeared behind her as more Knights began to appear behind her. The first was a man with long flowing red hair who held a bow that also doubled as a harp.

 _Knight Of The Round Table_

 _Knight Of Sadness_

 _Sir Tristan (Archer)_

The next Knight instantly reminded Natsu of Mash as they shared similar power signatures. He had short purple hair with his armor matching it, his eyes darted around the room seemingly searching for something or someone before briefly locking onto his own.

 _Knight Of The Round Table_

 _Knight Of Ideal_

 _Sir Lancelot (Saber)_

The next Knight didn't seem all that impressive to Natsu however from the confident strides in his step as he followed the others he was clearly revered by them so much so to the point that he practically stood next to the lead Knight.

He was missing an arm and had a very lithe figure with dark blonde hair and light armor that was clearly meant for speed not defensive fighting. When he locked eyes with Natsu a small smile made its way to his face as he inclined his head slightly in his direction.

 _Knight Of The Round Table_

 _Knight Of Unwavering Faith_

 _Sir Bedivere (Saber)_

The next Knight to walk in was rather rough looking in his opinion. The man's face was constantly in a frown as he stuck to the back of the group not daring to look beyond his King as they walked into the hall.

The man wore black armor with a cape covering his right shoulder. He had slicked back black hair and cold black eyes gave off quite the imposing figure.

 _Knight Of The Round Table_

 _Knight Of No Wounds_

 _Sir Agravain (Assassin)_

It was then Natsu felt it, a power that although not quite as equal to the lead Knights it came startlingly close as a cheerful looking man walked in trying and failing to remain inconspicuous.

He wore armor similar to Lancelot's however his was simply steel grey with a coat of arms on the chest plate. The way he walked spoke volumes of his strength as each step sent out a subtle burst of power like the lead Knights did as he hurried to catch up with his group.

 _Knight Of The Round Table_

 _Knight Of The Sun_

 _Sir Gawain (Saber)_

The group seemed to command the attention of everyone in the room as the lead Knight walked straight towards the buffet table and began eyeing the food carefully.

"This is simply unacceptable," she said after a few moments of looking.

"Is something the matter my King?"

"Indeed there is Sir Bedivere it appears there is a distinctive lack of hamburgers here."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the rather odd King who seemed to eye the table with a comically sad look in her eyes.

"Honestly Father can be so stupid sometimes," Mordred sighed shaking her head which unfortunately drew the attention of said Father who began walking over to the group.

"Sir Mordred I was not aware you had manifested in this crisis I must say I'm surprised to see you here," the King said before turning her attention to Natsu as a smile made its way onto her face.

Natsu stood still not really sure why she was smiling at him when he suddenly found his head smashed into her chest plate eliciting a pained gasp from him.

"Father!"

"It is good to see you again my friend, to think even you were dragged into such a mess."

"Excuse me my King but I should probably point out that King Natsu is still alive and clearly has no idea as to your identity," Agravain said with a gravelly voice as Tristan began crying.

"He doesn't know the King's identity! This is so sad, I shall begin playing the currently trending song the youth use when making fun of such situations."

"Shut up Tristan the problem can be fixed in five seconds," Lancelot sighed.

"My apologies for my shameful behaviour, I am Arthuria Pendragon the former King of Britannia," Arthuria said with a slight nod of her head. "Upon closer inspection I can see you are indeed still quite young compared to the Natsu I once knew in life."

"I'm guessing we met through Merlin then," Natsu asked as Arthuria raised an eyebrow curiously. "We've met a few times and I often hear of his work on my travels, apparently we're good friends in my future."

"Yes Merlin is quite the troublesome man to deal with even at the best of times, please don't think less of him for the way he acts he really is a decent human being for the most part."

"Funny I heard he wasn't even human but an Incubus, ah well it doesn't matter either way I suppose."

"When is this meeting supposed to start anyway I'm sure we all have much better things to be doing than sitting around here eating and drinking," Nobu sighed as Iskandar's laughter could be heard across the hall.

"But what else is there to do during the moments of calm before the storm of war King of Innovation?"

"Perhaps working on solving the mystery of the sky or why we were summoned perhaps?"

Natsu watched as a strange bug like humanoid wandered into the hall, his tail occasionally flicking one way or the other. Natsu couldn't care less if he was a different species however the power this man held was fearsome to be sure as he calmly walked over to the buffet and grabbed a single chicken drumstick and began nibbling on it.

 _Former King Of The Chimera Ants_

 _King Of Evolution_

 _Meruem (Ruler)_

"They provide all this food and drink yet have the gall to keep us waiting for so long it makes me wonder if this is all but an elaborate hoax?"

Natsu could tell from the moment he walked in this man was a vampire however something about him seemed oddly familiar as the man walked over to Natsu giving him a toothy grin.

"Hello old friend it seems you've been dragged into yet another mess, how far along are you in life?"

"Uh … well I beat Achnologia and Ahnkseram a few years ago," Natsu replied as the man blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

"I see then it is most unfortunate that you are here then I remember that time period being full of enough trouble as it was!"

"Sorry to be rude but do I know you?"

"Ah yes I forgot you've never seen me like this only by my more modern counterpart," the man snorted in amusement.

 _Former King Of Romania_

 _King Of Vampiric Judgement_

 _Vlad III (Berserker)_

"So we've met in my past then?"

"Oh yes I take it you remember the Draconia incident?"

"Alucard!"

"In this incarnation I am Vlad III or Vlad the Impaler but yes it is I my old friend, surprised to see me?"

"W-well yeah I am!"

"You aren't the only one capable of dying and ascending to the Throne of Heroes you know, a little cocky of you to think so you know," Vlad snorted as Natsu half heartedly apologized whilst simultaneously giving him the finger.

The doors opened again as a young woman wearing a long flowing dark purple dress walked in however Natsu was frozen stiff as the two instantly locked eyes much to Vlad's amusement.

"Good luck with that mess I'm getting out of here before she freezes me to death."

Vlad ran off into the now rapidly growing crowd as the woman elegantly stalked towards Natsu and pointed a wand at his chest, a scowl marring her beautiful face.

"What have you done!"

"What-?"

"You know what I'm talking about don't even try to lie to me, what have you done?"

"Look miss can you please settle down I don't really know what I've done to offend you but-."

"Don't play dumb with me I know for a fact I most certainly did not forge any sort of connection to you which leaves only you and judging by those Command Seals on your hand I'd say you are guilty!"

 _Former Ruler Of The Scandinavian Lostbelt_

 _Queen Of Shadows_

 _Skadi Scathach (Caster)_

"S-Scathach," Natsu said softly enough to where only she heard it forcing her to recoil back in surprise before putting the wand up to his neck.

"How do you know that name," she hissed as Natsu swallowed hard realizing that the Scathach he met was probably having a good laugh right now.

"I've met you before, a future version of yourself manifested as a Lancer. From what she said we were close … though what that entails I can only imagine," Natsu lied knowing full well what she meant.

"So my future self did this, bound me to you?"

"She bound herself and said she needed it to access all her power though I'm starting to think that perhaps she had other motives behind what she did …"

"Well in any event it appears we are somewhat linked however it is not a full contract so don't think you can make me do anything!"

"I had no plans I wasn't even aware of your presence until you quite rudely stormed in here and pointed your little stick at me," Natsu shot back now starting to get a little annoyed.

"Did I hear you take an aggressive tone with me foolish boy?"

"The name is Natsu and trust me I haven't been a boy in a long time," Natsu said as he grabbed Skadi's wand and moved it away from his neck. "You know I like the future you better this stuck up attitude of yours is pathetic."

Skadi moved to attack with Natsu activating his eyes only for two Assassins to appear between them, blades positioned at their necks ready to kill them at a moment's notice.

"There is to be no conflict in this hall!"

"You lot are the ones who invited the spoilt Queen," Natsu scoffed as the doors were slammed open as a blonde haired woman a glowing sword deflected several weapons which was soon followed by the sound of laughter.

Looking between the newcomer and Arthuria Natsu was shocked to see they were the exact same person however he also noted that the newcomer was much younger and wasn't a Lancer like this one. She also like the God's Aura like her Lancer counterpart and seemed to be much more aggressive.

 _Former King Of Britannia_

 _King Of Knights_

 _Artoria Pendragon (Saber)_

The doors suddenly slammed shut as everyone in the room froze feeling a commanding presence suddenly reveal itself. Many of the lesser Kings were actually forced to their knees however Natsu, his Servants, Vlad, Arthuria and her Knights as well as many of the others he'd personally met didn't falter however all were on guard.

"I convene this great meeting of Kings and Queens in hopes that humanity shall be defended, thou art all lesser Kings if thy petty squabbles take precedence," a voice boomed across the room as the doors at the other end of the hall opened with two of the Assassins opening them revealing the one behind the meeting.

"You've got to be kidding me, how can the Grail summon all of us and still have enough power to summon HIM," one of the Kings cried out as a skeletal looking figure walked in and sat in a throne as a massive round table appeared before him.

"I advise that thou all should rest thy legs as we discuss this most dire circumstance for it is a matter that does not bode well for the future of creation."

Slowly Natsu took a seat in between Nobu and Saber and was surprised to see that his seat actually had his name on it along with a crown that had a sticky note attached to it. Peeling off the note Natsu couldn't help but chuckle drawing the attention of the others present near him.

"So you have your crown then Natsu," Arthuria asked as Natsu nodded with a small smirk handing her the sticky note. Upon reading it everyone was shocked to find the normally composed version of the King of Knights bursting into laughter. "I see that would make the most sense I'm not surprised he would do such a thing."

"What does the note say," Nobu asked as she took it from Arthuria and began to read.

 _Past Me_

 _This is my crown that signifies my position as the King Of Balance, you'll have noticed all the Kings either walked in wearing them or are now wearing them as they are seated. You aren't supposed to have this yet but Chronos already kicked the crap out of me so I'm going all the way so you can borrow mine for now._

 _Look after the damn thing I can't replace it!_

 _Future Natsu_

"So that's the crown of the King Of Balance eh, kind of plain looking like the King Of Knights one isn't it," Nobu said in amusement as Natsu placed the crown on his head.

The crown was similar to Arthuria's however his was a strange black and white colour with Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue gems lining the outer ring of the crown. At the centre was a large diamond that held within it a Cyan Blue swirling mass that hummed with energy, energy which some looked at with greed and hunger in their eyes.

Looking around the room Natsu noticed that anyone who was a King was wearing a crown now however the skeletal figure at the head of the table wasn't. Focusing his eyes Natsu looked at the name of their host and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

 _Shadow Of The Middle East_

 _King Of Assassins_

 _King Hassan (Grand Assassin)_

"This is definitely interesting, one of the Grand Class Servants has manifested," Natsu said softly as Nobu choked on her drink.

"Excuse me but what the hell did you just say!"

"You heard what he said, nothing more needs to be said," Mordred sighed. "If that guy wanted it we'd all be dead right now, we walked right into the home of the Old Man Of The Mountain …"

"For once I agree with you Mordred," Arthuria said surprising said Knight. "We could have been picked off one by one as we entered this place however we weren't which means this meeting has just ascended in its importance."

"Indeed it has King Arthuria or dost thou prefer the title of Goddes Rhongomyniad?"

"I am not Rhongomyniad Grand Assassin Hassan so please refer to me by my actual name," the Lancer responded simply as the King Assassin nodded his head.

"Let this meeting commence precious time hast been wasted as it is through petty squabbles. Heading this gathering shall be a most intellectually competent individual," Hassan said as the doors opened again revealing a man who had several hourglasses protruding from his coat and a walking stick,

The man had an old fashioned pipe which he promptly lit before vanishing and reappearing at the centre of the table with a small smile.

 _Former Detective_

 _King Of Investigation_

 _Sherlock Holmes (Ruler)_

"Thank you all for coming to this gathering of the leaders of both the ancient and modern civilizations spanning across all creation, your attendance does your legacies justice this day my fellow Kings and Queens of that you have my utmost assurance!"

Sherlock snapped his fingers as a large projection of two planets appeared both with the strange light covering them that was so obvious every time Natsu stepped outside.

"Now the first point to cover is the strange light that has been covering the two realms we have been summoned into. It took quite some time to discern what exactly the light was however with the aid of several Casters I have come to the conclusion that the strange phenomenon in the sky is something that segregates the two realms from all the others."

"And how exactly would it do that, such a thing is scientifically impossible," Galileo scoffed.

"Ah you see we all know that the Gods and Devils have the ability to perform such actions however that process has no adverse affects for you see my friends neither of these words even has any notable history of anything resembling a Grail War."

"We already gathered someone was behind it Holmes get to the point," a rather fat looking man said as Holmes simply shrugged.

"Very well," Holmes sighed. "After employing the simple process of elimination I have come to realize that the bright light is in fact the Noble Phantasm of a Servant."

Instantly there were roars of outrage as many of the Kings and Queens immediately began protesting that anyone would possess such an ability until Hassan simply let his presence wash over the room effectively silencing them immediately.

"Thank you King Hassan, now then as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," Holmes sighed. "This is indeed the work of a Noble Phantasm the test was conducted approximately four hundred and three times just to be sure."

"Then which Servant is it so we can put an end to this nonsense," Meruem said neutrally as many of the others hummed in agreement with the question.

"I am not the one who holds such answers however there is one in this room who does indeed hold the answers we seek," Holmes said as he turned and dramatically pointed at Natsu.

"Was the dramatic effect really necessary, knowing how easy it is to rile these people up wording things the way you did could imply that I'm at fault."

"I merely said you held answers King Natsu," Holmes replied as Natsu internally groaned with all the attention focused on himself once again.

"Look I know who is responsible however it doesn't really matter, once you know who it is you'll realize this whole mess is much bigger than any of your egos and I doubt some of you could handle such a thing."

"King Of Balance," King Hassan said as Natsu's neck snapped to face him. "A story shrouded in ceaseless combat and bloodshed all in the name of keeping balance, none here hold thee responsible for the current crisis."

"The eyes of many of those gathered here today say otherwise King Hassan however I'll humour your statement for the moment. Before I reveal who the one responsible for threatening to destroy all creation is you all deserve to know that I am in fact the catalyst responsible for the crisis occurring."

Rising from his seat and moving to stand in the centre of the table Natsu snapped his fingers as the two planets were pushed to one side as a third one appeared in its place.

"This is my home realm of Earthland, this is where the whole crisis began thanks to the efforts of my foolish predecessor Ahnkseram."

"The former Hybrid," Vlad snarled drawing attention to himself. "Anyone who has at one time served in either the God or Devil pantheon would know that name well."

"Indeed Ahnkseram was a name spoken with utter scorn and disdain," Arthuria agreed.

"The first Hybrid to ever be born into creation who went on to kill an unknown amount of beings," a tanned man wearing lush robes said as he nodded to Natsu in understanding.

 _Former Pharaoh Of Egypt_

 _King Of The Sun_

 _Ozymandias (Rider)_

"I remember the man from my time as the Sun God and his name was only ever mentioned in a negative light."

"Yes well to put things simply during my battle with him he broke the sacred rule of keeping outside powers from directly influencing foreign worlds where they have no place. He decided that he would use the Servant version of myself to destroy me however as many of you no doubt know as a Servant I have the Independent Action Skill across all classes due to what I am and despite trying to force me into becoming a Berserker I refused to directly fight myself. The Council at the time however decided that it would be smart to summon Merlin since he was supposedly the only person they could think of who could hold me off long enough for me to defeat Ahnkseram."

"So that's when you met Merlin," Arthuria mused as Natsu nodded.

"Later on during that same fight thanks to the foolish actions of both Ahnkseram and the Council the person Merlin and my future self had been holding back was freed and he immediately moved to destroy the current me who was struggling against Ahnkseram by summoning Demon God Pillar Tiberius."

"The Demon God Pillars you said, most curious," Holmes said as he wrote something in his notebook. "Tiberius you said its name was?"

"Yes however Achnologia's arrival all but destroyed it and less than an hour later after the rules had taken a heavy beating both myself and my assistant Seilah forced Achnologia into the Ravine Of Time where much of my power remains scattered even now which was the final nail in what would become the catalyst for the current Grail War popping up across two worlds."

"But that doesn't mean it's directly your fault, sure you might have been the catalyst but you were only doing the right thing at the time. It was the actions of others which lead to the current predicament," Holmes said more to himself than anyone else.

"Now upon waking and being sent to the Elemental Nations my future self that was summoned left me with knowledge of the Grail War and how it worked before it had even started and I feel obligated to inform you that the any wish upon the Realis Grail will not be successful since it isn't a legitimate Grail."

Snapping his fingers a memory played of the moment he learned the truth about the Realis Grail and its true purpose leaving many of the Kings and Queens either fuming or contemplating silently.

"Which brings me to the most important point, the identity of the one responsible for what is currently taking place," Natsu's voice boomed as he sat down in the centre of the table. "The man responsible for this is the King Of Magic Solomon better known to you all as the Grand Caster."

There was an awkward silence in the room as Natsu surveyed the reactions of those who didn't already know. The pipe in Holmes' mouth dropped as the man actually stood there gaping at the revelation, several Kings such as Meruem, Iskandar and Arthuria didn't seem to disturbed by the news with Iskandar grinning slightly.

The young Artoria, Nero, Vlad and Galileo seemed deeply disturbed by the news however when his eyes met Skadi's he paused. Her eyes held the obvious surprise however it was what he saw beyond them that shocked him more, genuine concern?

"That is … bad civilization," Altera murmured as King Hassan cleared his throat.

"Indeed thou has given us troubling information indeed King Of Balance, Grand Caster Solomon is a most frightening opponent even for one such as I."

"I'm also aware that there are several Grand Classes that my future self has adopted until one can be chosen so that leaves out at the very least Grand Saber from helping us. Does anyone know if the Grand Archer was summoned?"

"Grand Class Servants are immune from the Ruler Class searching ability so I cannot give you an answer to that I'm afraid," Holmes sighed as the sound of laughter began to fill the hall.

"You all throw a party of Kings and don't even invite me, well its fine I'll see myself in."

Appearing at the centre of the table right in front of Natsu was a man with long wild hazel coloured hair and regal looking clothes. He had several red tentacle like protrusions sticking out of his back and his teeth were razor sharp with a red coating on them matching his blood red eyes.

 _Former King Of Jerusalem And Instigator Of The First Grand Order_

 _King Of Magic_

 _Solomon (Grand Caster)_

"Solomon what madness is this," Ozymandias shouted as he rose from his seat. "What foul magic are you using to twist you into such a dishevelled state!"

"Ah Pharaoh Ozymandias how I'm loath to see you again, I never did like you much in life you know."

"Solomon," a feminine voice growled as the Grand Caster looked next to Ozymandias with a small smirk appearing on his face.

 _Former Pharaoh Of Egypt_

 _King Of Killer Vanity_

 _Cleopatra (Assassin)_

"Ah now there is a Pharaoh I can appreciate, how are you Cleopatra?"

"You don't seriously believe we can just be civil after everything you've done do you," Cleopatra snapped as a mechanical looking snake began to appear around her poised to strike.

"Still as beautiful as always," Solomon said silkily as his gaze moved onto Natsu. "And you, how many years did you bind me for I wonder?"

"That would be my future self Solomon," Natsu shot back quickly rising to his feet with many of the Servants now drawing their weapons on the intruder.

"A rather hostile reception for a fellow King wouldn't you say?"

"Does thou truly believe in being welcomed unto us with open arms after the litany of sins lining thy very name?"

"Grand Caster Hassan now this truly is a treat, so many potential targets lined up before me in one place I just cannot decide who to kill first."

Before anyone could move the tentacle like protrusions had Natsu by the neck, to his shock the tentacles actually hurt and he could feel his airways being crushed under the constricting squeeze as Solomon looked at him in amusement.

"As much as I would love to eliminate the rest of you this one is the one that must go, I would say nothing personal but we all know I'd be lying if I said that."

Natsu clawed desperately at the attack however nothing seemed to even damage it, just as Natsu began seeing black spots in his vision an almost ungodly amount of weapons appeared from thin air and were hurled right at Solomon who vanished and reappeared a good distance away dropping Natsu onto the table as he gasped for breath.

"Even the King Of Kings wants my blood now I feel just awful," Solomon teased as a man wearing golden armor with short blonde hair and blood red eyes walked out of the shadows.

 _Former King Of Ancient Mesopotamia_

 _King Of Kings_

 _Gilgamesh Of Uruk (Archer)_

"You know despite what many people think of me I'm not a bad guy, so when trash like you appears it gives me a platform to prove my point. And for the record I'm not stupid enough to let my pride get in the way of fixing this mess, letting you live means my dreams can't happen and no one gets in the way of what I want!"

"As selfish as ever Gilgamesh of Uruk, perhaps you've taken one too many blows to the head these last few Grail Wars if you think you stand a chance against someone like me."

"So you manhandled what is essentially the infant version of the man who kept you locked up, big deal. Trash like you belongs on their knees paying respect to their betters, act like a pathetic dog and I'll beat you like one as well!"

Hundreds of portals began opening up behind Gilgamesh as he sent thousands of blades at Solomon who simply erected a barrier laughing as they were deflected off into the side walls. Several portals opened up nearby as chains shot out to impale Solomon however the tentacles simply grabbed them and held them in place.

"I expected more of a fight from you King Of Kings however it is clear being King Of Kings doesn't reflect your overall combat ability."

"You dare-!"

"I've come to deliver a warning to you fools, these two Singularities are MINE to play with and you will behave like good little pawns and kill each other off for my amusement or I will incinerate everything on the spot!"

"An empty threat Solomon," King Hassan said rising from his seat and drawing his own blade. "Thou has not the power to wipe out two singularities of this I am certain!"

"You seem to be getting feeble in the mind if you don't believe I have the power to wipe everything out Hassan," Solomon barked in amusement as he snapped his fingers. "Consider this your one and only warning!"

Solomon vanished and from the ground Demon God Pillars began to rise as all the gathered Servants and Natsu moved to attack as the entire hall descended into pandemonium.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	52. King On A Bad Day

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **King On A Bad Day**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As the Demon God Pillars began to sprout from the earth many of the Servants began powering up and drawing their weapons. Mordred and Nobu had rushed to Natsu's side the moment Solomon had dropped him and were supporting him since he was still gasping for breath.

"So these are Demon God Pillars are they, quite ugly if I do say so myself," Holmes said as he appeared next to Natsu and his Servants.

" _ **Natsu Dragneel I have come to repay you for our last encounter,**_ " a voice boomed as another Demon God Pillar sprouted behind the pair with its blood red eyes all locked onto Natsu.

 _One Of The 72 Demon God Pillars_

 _Demon God Pillar Tiberius_

" _ **I know you are still weakened from that infernal Dragon, I shall claim vengeance!**_ "

"Is that so," Natsu growled as he pried himself off of Nobu and Mordred and stood before the Demon God Pillar without even flinching at the overwhelming aura it was exuding.

Many of the Kings were shocked to see Natsu not even flinch with even some of the stronger ones feeling at least something beneath their malicious auras. Natsu began to float slightly off the ground as Cyan Blue markings began to appear across his body as his coat and shirt vanished leaving him shirtless.

"Sure I might not possess my regular power that much is true however I have a power that you'll come to fear Tiberius, it's the same one that took you out last time!"

" _ **If you believe I am the same as last time then you are as equally foolish,**_ " Tiberius roared as the pillar began to collapse in on itself and form into a strange tentacle like humanoid still retaining its pillar shape however it was much smaller and had legs and arms.

The eyes were all across its arms, chest and head and the remainder of the pillar seemed to stick out of its back almost like wings with hundreds of tendrils shuddering in preparation for the fight.

"Well I wasn't expecting that but even still I'm going to defeat you here and now Tiberius, perhaps even erase you from existence this time so you can't come back!"

" _ **You can try,**_ " Tiberius roared as all the eyes locked onto him setting off an explosion however Natsu had already moved pushing Holmes out of the way as he went much to the detective's relief.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon King's Calamity Fist!** "

" **Defragger Salvo!** "

Natsu's fist met Tiberius' own setting off a large explosion in the centre of the room and blowing the pair back. Tiberius was about to launch himself right back however a strange symbol was drawn onto his chest followed by massive shards of ice exploding from his body.

"Come King Of Balance let us quickly end this madness," Skadi said quickly as she appeared by Natsu's side in a flash of purple. "I shall support you from afar; do what you can to hold him still!"

"Right," Natsu replied quickly as he shot forward just as Tiberius broke free of the ice he'd been bound in.

" _ **You dare interfere!**_ "

"Let's settle this Tiberius, **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon King's Chaotic Swipe!** "

Doing a front flip Natsu sent a powerful aerial slash attack directly at Tiberius who was pushed back, his attack was followed up by a series of icicles being impaled into his shoulders as Natsu punched him in one of his central eyes.

" _ **Is that all you have,**_ **Gaze Of Destruction!** "

A much larger eye appeared from Tiberius' chest and fired a massive energy wave directly at Natsu who wasn't able to dodge it in time and was engulfed in the attack.

" _ **Truly pathetic to believe you stood a chance against us!**_ "

"Looks like you forgot what I already told you Tiberius, I have the power that utterly crushed you last time on MY side!"

Tiberius was shocked as a bloodied Natsu emerged from the centre of his still active attack and stabbed the central eye with his entire arm up to the elbow being engulfed in its depths.

" _ **IMPOSSIBLE!**_ "

"The challenge was never the Demon God Pillars it was the bastards around them," Natsu growled as he ripped his arm free and watched as Tiberius faded away before turning his attention to the room that was slowly filling up with Demon God Pillars.

"What kind of fool are you," Skadi growled as she ran over and slapped Natsu over the head. "Look at you you've been completely skinned!"

"It'll grow back in a minute I'm not too concerned about it, it's the rest of these Demon God Pillars I'm worried about."

"Well you took that one out easily albeit with absolute disregard for your own safety but easily nonetheless."

"Yes but that particular one was foolish and had a grudge against me and exposed his weak spot. That central eye is the Demon God Pillar's weakest point so if you destroy that you instantly destroy the God Pillar."

"And the others aren't exposing their weak point because they aren't foolish enough," Skadi sighed only to notice Natsu was looking at King Hassan with a frown.

"Oi why aren't you doing anything!"

"You act as if I am obliged to participate?"

"Well this whole situation is occurring in your home so yes I would assume you would be obliged to act when Demon God Pillars start sprouting inside of it!"

"Thou has a point," Hassan's voice boomed as he vanished and appeared above one of the God Pillars slicing it in half instantly. "As King Of The Mountain I cannot allow thy reputation to be sullied by such trash!"

As Hassan began ruthlessly cutting through the God Pillars Golems began to emerge through the holes left behind by the destroyed ones as the other Servants quickly turned their attention to them instead.

"I'll deal with them quickly, **Excalibur-!** "

"Are you insane King Of Knights," Gilgamesh roared as he landed on Artoria's blade. "Release any Noble Phantasm Anti Army or higher and we'll all be killed by a cave in!"

"And I would say using any Noble Phantasm reliant on a Reality Marble would be out as well," Holmes added as his magnifying glasses opened fire on several Golems around them. "A most unfortunate double edged sword summoning so many powerful Servants to one place since hardly any of us can use our full power, Solomon clearly knew this."

"There is no use debating on what could have been, focus instead on the battle at present," Meruem said as he assumed a fighting stance as he became surrounded in a purple aura. "We are all Kings; highest beings on the metaphorical food chain are we not? Surely we are able to easily dispatch of the trash even without the use of our Noble Phantasms?"

"Meruem is right we're Kings for a reason," Nobu said with a grin as portals began to appear behind her with the barrels of countless guns appearing much to Gilgamesh's interest. "Now come on we've got work to do!"

The Golems that had emerged from the holes in the ground were crushed by a hailstorm of bullets with the rest being impaled by countless swords courtesy of Gilgamesh who moved to stand near Natsu, Meruem and Nobu.

"Where's Mordred Nobu?"

"Fighting alongside her fellow Knights for the moment it seems."

"Well I guess that's fine, let's move quickly to clean this place up so we can go home!"

"So you can go home, such an inspiring battle cry before a fight," Gilgamesh snorted in amusement as he summoned a sword to his hand. "Though I cannot use my Noble Phantasm this blade should be more than enough to pierce the hide of a Demon God Pillar don't you agree?"

"I need nothing more than my fists," Meruem countered as Gilgamesh rolled his eyes.

"Well we didn't all get summoned into the Ruler Class now did we?"

"Enough bickering there is much work to be done," Skadi snapped as she fired a purple beam of light and quickly dragged it across the room as a massive barrier of ice cut off a good majority of the monsters from reaching them right away.

Just as they were about to move another Demon God Pillar emerged from the ground in front of them and sent two massive tendrils right at Skadi who barely had time to react. Suddenly a man wielding a golden long sword and shield appeared and blocked the attack.

 _Former King Of Sparta_

 _King Of Warfare_

 _Leonidas (Saber)_

"What a glorious day for combat, watch yourself girl else you find yourself back in the throne once more!"

Another man appeared on top of the Demon God Pillar though he held a more Demonic looking appearance. He held a red spiked lance in one hand and twirled it around several times before stabbing it into the top of the Pillar and sliding downward laughing as he went ripping the Demon God in half.

 _Ireland's Child Of Light_

 _King Of Massacre_

 _Cu Chulainn Alter (Berserker)_

"God I love a good fight!"

The man ripped apart a Golem with his bare hands before vanishing into the crowd once more with Leonidas following soon after as Natsu coated his hands in a Cyan Blue aura.

"Right then enough standing around we've got work to do!"

"He's right," was all Meruem said as he shot off towards a Demon God Pillar and put his fist through one of the eyes up to the elbow as a feral grin began to make its way onto his face.

"Top priority should be getting to the front entrance, we secure a route out of here we can secure victory," Nobu shouted as an explosion went off behind them.

"They are breaking through my ice!"

"Alright you guys let's go!"

"You think I'll just take orders from you Dragneel," Gil snorted prompting Natsu to shake his head.

"You can do what you want but if you want to live then getting out of here is your best bet."

"Tch."

Charging forward Natsu sent two Golems flying before being hit by several arrows in the back, turning around he saw skeleton archers standing atop Skadi's ice wall firing at them.

"Nobu take out those archers up there!"

"On it!"

Quickly ducking and performing a sweeping motion with his leg Natsu was surprised to see a shadowy figure standing before him, before he had a chance to counter the figure jumped back as Gilgamesh sent a barrage of weapons at him.

"That is a Shadow Servant, Solomon must really want us out of the game early on," Gil mused as the Servant seemed to summon a blade to their side. "Though they are not truly a Servant they still seem to possess the qualities of one including the power."

"So they are basically just an evil Servant then?"

"Well they aren't really good or evil rather they simply exist," Gil sighed as he took several steps forward to combat the Servant. "I wonder which Servant you dare to imitate?"

Natsu decided to let Gilgamesh fight the Shadow Servant and continued to make his way towards the front entrance when yet another Demon God Pillar emerged from the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Don't lose heart yet Natsu," Arthuria's voice boomed as she appeared to his left scooping him up onto the back of her horse. "We will charge right through this vile monster and claim victory yet!"

"Hold on you aren't going to use your Noble Phantasm are you?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Arthuria's lips as another person landed on Natsu's shoulders, looking up he saw Altera holding her blade out to her right as it began to accumulate power.

"Wait a minute you two didn't you hear what Gilgamesh said earlier, use anything Anti Army or higher and we'll be crushed to death!"

"Failing to take decisive action is bad civilisation, solution is obvious Natsu."

" **Noble Phantasm Release-!** "

" **Noble Phantasm Release-.** "

"Oh crap …"

" **Holy Lance Rhongomyniad!** "

" **Photon Ray.** "

Two massive beams of light were sent directly at the Demon God Pillars blocking the way ripping right through them as they reached their intended target of the front doors. The doors were naturally destroyed as the attacks shook the entire cave they were in.

"Everyone get out NOW," Natsu roared as the Servants began to tear through the hordes of creatures that were still emerging from where the God Pillars had once stood.

Altera sat down on Natsu's shoulders as Arthuria charged out of the cave as the three suddenly found themselves flying off of a cliff. Wrapping his legs around Arthuria's midsection the three were left hovering in midair as the horse vanished due to it simply being a construct of Arthuria's."

"You know I forgot you could fly," Arthuria said looking at what would have been a fatal drop.

"Well we aren't out of this yet it seems," Natsu sighed as he pointed to a flock of Wyverns that were closing in fast.

"I shall handle it, Wyverns are bad civilization," Altera said as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's neck for support and braced for the arrival of the Wyverns.

"You know this has to be the strangest fight I think I've ever been in," Natsu chuckled as he raised his legs into a sitting position so Arthuria could also fight by standing on his legs.

"I agree however whilst this is a most unorthodox method of combat I must say it is highly amusing," Arthuria replied as she adjusted her lance with it beginning to glow once more.

"Wyverns inbound, brace for impact," Altera stated as Arthuria and Altera killed two of them with the rest attempting to bite Natsu who was using all his skill in flight to dodge their relentless barrage of attacks.

"Two Wyverns behind us!"

"Another three to the left, proceeding to eliminate!"

"Seven more Wyverns inbound!"

When the rest of the Kings and Queens made their way outside they paused seeing Natsu supporting two Servants with his own body as a kind of platform as they slew a horde of Wyverns.

Gilgamesh immediately pointed and began laughing at the sight before slowly taking flight himself killing two Wyverns before beginning to tease Natsu for his current predicament.

"The mighty King Of Balance being used as a mere platform, now I truly can die happy!"

"Shut it I don't see you doing anything!"

"I killed two Wyverns on the way here didn't I?"

"So what they've almost killed twenty!"

"How about a contest Gilgamesh, whichever one of us gets the most kills buys the other two drinks," Arthuria proposed bringing a smirk to his face.

"See was that so hard?"

Snapping his fingers hundreds of portals began appearing as a barrage of weapons began to rain down onto the Wyverns though to his annoyance many of them were smart enough to weave through them.

"It appears there are more creatures on the ground below," Altera noted as Natsu's front was hit by a barrage of arrows.

"I'm dropping the two of you on the ground my entire front feels like it's on fire!"

Flying down to the valley below Altera and Arthuria hopped off Natsu and were both shocked to see Natsu looking worse than a porcupine as he began ripping the arrows out of himself.

"More hostile creatures inbound!"

Natsu was about to reply when he saw someone sliding down the mountainside slicing up countless enemies and shook his head with a small smile. Mordred tore her way through everything before her with Nobu on her shoulders holding some kind of rifle hitting any enemy not within range with deadly accuracy.

"We still can't seem to be able to freely open up portals which means Solomon's field stretches far beyond the domain of King Hassan it seems."

"Then we fight our way to wherever the border of that field is Arthuria," Natsu sighed as he pulled out the last arrow from his face.

"Natsu you big idiot!"

Mordred finally arrived after sliding down the mountainside and immediately smacked him over the head with her armor clad fist much to the amusement of Gilgamesh who once more burst into laughter.

"Nice to see you again too Mordred …"

"The hell was that reckless crap back there!"

"My my Sir Mordred not even having faith in your Master, I expected much better of you than that."

"B-but Father-!"

"Enough bickering we don't have time for it," Natsu snapped as all the Servants shifted their attention towards the approaching enemies.

"Um guys is that a pyramid in the sky," Nobu asked as everyone turned their attention towards the sky and saw an upside down pyramid fire an earth shaking beam of golden light that swept across the valley annihilating thousands of enemies at once.

"That was a Noble Phantasm of that I am certain," Arthuria said as she looked up to see Ozymandias standing on a cliff with a smug expression aimed at the group.

"I couldn't help overhearing talk of a little competition, naturally there could only be one winner!"

"Bit full of yourself aren't you," Gil scoffed as Ozy dropped down to the gathered group.

"No need to be so mad King Of Kings I'm sure this fight is only just beginning after all it is like you all discovered, a barrier has been erected by the King Of Magic to prevent any kind of instantaneous travel outside of a set location."

"And how did you figure this out," Arthuria asked sceptically as he pointed to the sky.

"Go on and reveal yourself!"

"FOOLISH INSECTS, YOU DARE DOUBT THE FORESIGHT OF AN EXPERT CASTER LIKE MYSELF!"

In the sky a massive projection of a woman with tanned skin and long flowing dark purple hair with streaks of gold laden throughout it appeared. Oddly enough it looked like some of her hair formed ears atop her head though Natsu wasn't about to jump to conclusions just yet.

 _Former Pharoah Of Egypt_

 _King Of Unwavering Vengeance_

 _Nitocris (Caster)_

"DID I DO ALRIGHT O GREAT ONE, I REALLY TRIED MY BEST!"

Ozy sighed shaking his head as Gil began to imitate Nitocris in a teasing manner much to his chagrin.

"Reveal your true self Nitocris we have a battle to attend to," Ozy sighed as the massive projection faded away and the real Nitocris emerged from behind a nearby rock.

"Hello Nitocris, do you know where Cleopatra ran off to?"

"The moment the doors were blown open everyone took off; perhaps she is seeking to escape the field too just via a different route?"

The sound of roaring and screeching alerted the group to another horde of enemies as all the Servants and Natsu ceased all talk and simply chose to rush the enemies with the intent of eliminating them all as swiftly as possible.

As the powerful group tore through the enemies before them Natsu noticed a large group of people clad in black clothing with skull masks rushing another group of enemies. Once Natsu's group had finished disposing of their enemies King Hassan appeared right next to Natsu much to the shock of everyone present.

"My fellow Hassans are eager for combat it seems, they have yet to get any real practice in since being summoned into my service."

"Wait YOU summoned them," Natsu asked in shock as King Hassan nodded.

"I knew I would require their services in order to gather information and enact any kind of counter to this abuse of the Grail War system. Even as a Grand Class Servant I alone can only do so much."

"That's a fair point," Natsu admitted as he watched the other Hassans tear apart a large group of enemies.

"The King Of Magic knows such an attack is futile and meant what he said about it being nothing more than a mere warning to us all. Even the God Pillars were much weaker than they theoretically should have been."

"Yeah that's also a good point," Natsu admitted when Mordred suddenly piped up.

"Oi how come you aren't talking all old timey anymore?"

"I am … unsure, something within my Mystic Code is changing," King Hassan replied with what Natsu assumed was a frown. "Although how that would affect my speech I do not know."

"I believe I can be of some assistance in regards to this matter," Holmes said as two of his magnifying glasses broke off from his body and began examining King Hassan who stood as still as a statue. "Hm most curious indeed …"

"So what' going on with King Hassan," Natsu asked only to frown at the grim look on Holmes' face. "That bad huh?"

"Bad only begins to scratch the surface my balanced friend, we've underestimated our adversary sorely it seems."

"Get to the point already," Mordred groaned only to be silenced by blank look from Arthuria.

"It appears that our friend Solomon has put his position of Grand Caster to good use and used his power during his brief time upon this mortal coil to manipulate King Hassan's Mystic Code changing his Servant Class."

"You can't be serious, to manipulate the Mystic Code of a standard Servant is one thing, to manipulate the Mystic Code of a thing without direct permission is virtually impossible but to change the Mystic Code of a Grand Class Servant … impossible," Gilgamesh said as he paced back and forth on the spot with a calculative gaze.

"I can only use what evidence is available to me to come to the best conclusion King Gilgamesh," Holmes replied grimly. "As a Ruler Class Servant I can discern the information of all Servants and I can tell you with absolute certainty that King Hassan's Servant Class has changed."

"We don't doubt you Sir Holmes however you must understand how unfathomable such an act is, to alter the Mystic Code of a Grand Class Servant who represents the pinnacle of one of the Servant Classes is something not even the Grails are capable of doing," Arthuria pointed out with Holmes nodding in silent approval.

"That would explain why I sound different now, countless Servants possess different personalities and even on occasion other entities depending on which class they currently bear. Could you inform me as to what my new class is please?"

"You are now a Saber Class Servant obviously owed to your terrifying skills with the blade though I doubt they will be as effective as they were when you were a Grand Assassin."

"He will still be one of the strongest of us Sir Holmes; you need only look at Sir Gawain and his rather unusual ability to simply negate all damage during the day as an example of the complexities of our abilities-."

Arthuria's sentence was cut off as a loud roar echoed across the valley with the group looking up at the sky. Above them a large green Dragon soared past making its way towards the former meeting hall.

"Is it just me or does anyone else thing he's just opened up a portal somewhere and is just letting things run through it at random," Nobu asked before noticing the group was two heads short. "Wait where are Natsu and Altera?"

Natsu was flying towards the Dragon with an unusually large grin on his face with Altera standing gracefully atop his back charging her Noble Phantasm once more.

"Maybe it's just the Dragon blood in me but I haven't felt this alive in quite some time!"

"Fighting strong opponents is always good civilization," Altera agreed as a blinding light began to emanate from her blade.

"Alright try to hit its wings if you can so we can fight it on the ground," Natsu shouted over the loud noise Altera's blade was giving off.

"Understood, **Noble Phantasm Release: Photon Ray.** "

Making a thrusting motion with her blade Altera fired a much larger beam of light at the Dragon with it piercing through the Dragon's wings unbalancing it and sending it spiralling off course as it crashed into the side of a cliff.

"Nice shot!"

The Dragon roared as it fell towards the earth landing in an open clearing just outside of the valley with Natsu and Altera landing before it eager for a fight. The Dragon roared at the pair as it rose to its full height and raised its wings in an attempt to appear as big as possible making Natsu marvel at its size.

"Not as big as Kalmeet but damn you're a big bastard!"

" _ **It appears not all Dragons possess intelligence, this one seems about as intelligent as … as those Civilians in the Leaf Village.**_ "

" _AAVA, how dare you insult this beautiful creature by comparing it to them,_ " Natsu chided playfully. " _At least he can't help having rocks for brains._ "

The Dragon arched its neck and let loose a stream of green fire prompting Altera to jump into the air to dodge however Natsu just let the attack wash over him, scooping up handfuls to eat as it went past.

"Not the best I've had but it'll do for now."

"More foes approaching our location!"

Snapping his neck to the right Natsu found himself being tackled by a winged Demon, allowing himself to fall onto his back Natsu redistributed the force to his legs and kicked the Demon into the air as Altera sliced it clean in half completely soaking him in its blood as he rolled out of the way of the Dragon's claw.

"Ok this is getting pretty wild right now," Natsu growled as he blocked several dark attacks from another Demon sitting atop one of the nearby cliffs.

Launching himself towards the Dragon with as much force as he could muster Natsu coated his fist in black flames and punched the Dragon in the face sending its head crashing into the ground as he followed up by throwing several balls of flame at its downed form.

The Dragon seemed slightly dazed and confused as it rose to attack once more however this time when it went to strike a large slash appeared across its size forcing it to take several steps backward.

"Altera was that you!?"

"No it was I!"

"Artoria, King Of Knights the Saber Edition," Natsu said with a grin prompting Artoria to shake her head slightly in response.

"The time for jokes will come Natsu but for now we must focus on slaying this Dragon and the surrounding hostiles!"

"I agree," Altera said landing next to the pair also soaked in the blood and gore of her foes. "However it appears we may be unable to defeat them all, escape is the most viable option."

"Indeed, some of the others found portals conjured by the Grand Caster and have invaded them to try and find a way to close them," Artoria explained. "However I too believe that in order to truly be an effective fighting force against him in future we must retreat for now."

"Solomon has conjured some kind of magic ward preventing any kind of travel other than the good old fashioned way, if you want out Artoria then you are more than welcome to join us," Natsu offered receiving a small smile and a slight nod of the head in response.

"In that case you can include me as well."

"Ah I was wondering where you went Skadi," Natsu said with a grin completely unfazed by her cold gaze.

"You need to clean yourselves; such a state is unbecoming of one with the title of King."

"Hate to break it to you but this is a pretty messed up situation," Natsu countered as his eyes moved back toward the Dragon that seemed to be slowly moving to attack. "As a close quarters fighter I'm bound to end up with the blood and guts of my enemies stuck to me during the battle."

The Dragon roared quickly getting the attention of the others as it moved to grab one of them in its jaws. Natsu stood his ground and grabbed the top and bottom of its jaw in an attempt to hold it in place, being pushed into the ground slightly as he did so as the others began attacking the surrounding foes.

"Well looks like it's just you and me eh big guy," Natsu grunted as he took a deep breath and forced its mouth open just wide enough so he could stick his head inside. " **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon King's Chaotic Roar!** "

The Dragon stood no chance as an attack riddled with Anti was fired directly inside its body sending it skidding back until it collapsed from its organs being erased. Natsu watched in morbid fascination as the Dragon's body began to simply fade away with the same Cyan Blue colour eating away at its body.

" _ **Such a strange power Anti,**_ " Aava mused with Natsu humming in agreement. " _ **A power beyond the laws of everything conceivable yet it still functions within them somehow, I wonder why that is?**_ "

" _I think Ahnkseram knew something about it though I was sloppy and didn't take his memories when I consumed him, I blame myself for not thinking to properly rip everything his mind held at the time._ "

" _ **Well it isn't like you had a much time.**_ "

" _A fair point but it's vital knowledge that is lost to us Aava,_ " Natsu sighed as his attention was drawn to the lack of fighting around him.

"Why have the monsters halted their attack," Artoria asked aloud only for a chilling laugh to freeze the whole group in place.

"I would think it obvious King Of Knights, naturally when their superior is within their presence they follow all orders to the letter."

From thin air Solomon appeared once more with the three Servants plus Natsu all immediately assuming their respective fighting stances.

"So quick to turn to violence, expected of Natsu Dragneel and Altera but from the two of you … I had hoped for better."

"Be silent, you brought this on yourself Grand Caster Solomon," Artoria snapped as she levelled her blade.

"The famous sword Excalibur, not a blade to take lightly even for one as powerful as I," Solomon chuckled as he landed on the ground before them. "However the same could be said for the whole lot of you so I digress."

"What are you doing here Solomon," Natsu asked as the Grand Caster chuckled to himself.

"I would think it obvious wouldn't you Dragneel? I have come to remove the one who poses a threat to my plans before he becomes a thorn in my side."

"You might be a Grand Caster but do you think you can beat us all Solomon?"

"I don't have to think Natsu Dragneel for I already know."

Artoria was the first to make a move as she vanished on the spot and appeared above Solomon ready to cleave him in two until one of the tentacles wrapped themselves around her throat, slamming her into the ground creating a small crater that immediately expanded underneath the whole group.

"I did not come to play games today I'm afraid, this little puppet show of foolish Kings was amusing however I have little time for such a fledgling emotion."

Altera was next to attack as she sent a barrage of light based aerial slash attacks at Solomon who simply vanished and appeared above her landing a punch to the back of her head as she fell flat on her face unconscious much to Natsu and Skadi's shock.

"That cannot be, Altera is far too powerful to be knocked out in one blow even if it is a Grand Class Servant! She is basically a God, how can he wield such power!"

"What is a God to Ragnarok itself," Solomon replied softly as he appeared in front of the shocked Skadi who had no time to even think of evading his attack.

Slowly Skadi opened her eyes and saw Natsu standing in front of her blocking his attack with extreme difficulty. His face was beet red and the veins on his head and neck were bulging as he put all his effort into blocking Solomon's blow.

"Skadi take Altera and Artoria and run!"

"You can't fight this monster alone!"

"I know that but the longer you take to run the less chance I have of surviving because you went and brought backup, now GO!"

Nodding quickly Skadi flicked her wand several times as the unconscious forms of Altera and Artoria were levitated and she ran from the crater leaving Natsu and Solomon alone.

"Quite noble of you to play the hero sacrifices himself for his friend card but I simply cannot understand why? They are all Servants destined to return to the Throne Of Heroes should they completely fall in battle, why sacrifice your living self for them?"

"Yes they are Servants that is true but they are still sentient beings, something I doubt you'd understand Solomon," Natsu growled as he threw off Solomon's attack and cleared some distance.

"Sentient beings? They have had their time and any future deaths they sustain mean nothing, such foolishness was always your strong suit though so I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised."

" _We'll have to go at one hundred percent by the looks of it Aava._ "

" _ **Even then it looks like our chances are slim at best unless help arrives.**_ "

" _Well let's just get on with the job and hope for the best eh, no use moping about what we can't change right?_ "

Natsu's eyes changed into his usual Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue however where the centre of the iris would normally be a piercing Cyan Blue made its presence known as Natsu also allowed the Apocalypse Magic to freely flow through him alongside all his other magic as the environment began to shift and change due to his elements.

"So you would still choose to fight me despite knowing you cannot win?"

"I gave up against Achnologia once because I thought he couldn't be beat yet it ended up happening, who knows what could happen if I throw everything I have at you," Natsu replied as Cyan Blue flames escaped his mouth causing him to wince.

" _ **You still aren't used to using other elements alongside my power yet, is the pain too much?**_ "

" _Agonizingly painful dear Aava but I'll be alright, make sure to redirect my healing to critical areas please._ "

" _ **I will.**_ "

"Defiant as always, Merlin would be most pleased," Solomon scoffed. "If you choose to fight then I shall show you but a portion of what you are truly up against."

Floating into the sky a massive pillar of pure magic erupted from underneath him engulfing Solomon entirely as the entire area began to shake. Natsu watched in shock as more and more pillars began to erupt all across the valley for miles as Solomon began unleashing his own power.

"This is … unreal he-he's stronger than Achnologia was!"

Without even thinking Natsu found himself raising his arm to block and watched as blood began to spurt from the underside of his arm due to the sheer force behind the blow. Everything seemed to be moving at a snail's pace as he watched Solomon calmly walk around to the other side of him and lazily throw another punch with similar results.

He then watched as Solomon walked to stand in front of him and found himself raising both his arms to block another punch with the force behind it still somehow managing to reach his face as he felt pain shoot through his entire body.

Slowly Natsu found himself turning around and throwing a punch which was blocked with ease and his arm snapped clean off, he felt the pain once again but didn't find himself crying out in the slightest simply baffled at how strange this fight was compared to any he'd ever been in before.

" _Aava what is this!_ "

" _ **You have no idea do you?**_ "

" _No idea of what?_ "

" _ **It hasn't even been a second since Solomon began powering up,**_ " Aava said grimly as a chop to the neck found everything suddenly playing out in blinding speed as he fell to his knees clutching his head in shock with his remaining arm.

" _How is that possible!_ "

" _ **Well we both knew he was monstrously powerful and if it weren't for the addition of my power on top of yours I doubt you would've been able to see or experience any of what you just saw. That is what a true battle of speed looks like Father.**_ "

" _So even at our full power …_ "

" _ **We are little more than flies to him sadly,**_ " Aava sighed as Natsu found himself being raised into the air by the neck as Solomon looked up at him with a disgusted look.

"It's about time I had my revenge for what you and Merlin did to me, sealing me away for who knows how long! I would say see you in the next life but after my plan is complete there won't be much of anything so this is farewell!"

"Thou shalt not smite the future King Of Balance here this day Grand Caster!"

Natsu was shocked to see King Hassan materialize behind Solomon who was forced to drop Natsu in order to block his sword strike, a furious expression marring his face.

"How did you become the Grand Assassin again, I altered your Mystic Code and you have no way to change it back!"

"Thou art not the only one whom possesses such a rare ability," Hassan replied as he pushed Solomon back slightly.

"That Caster …"

"Indeed, the future Queen Of Shadows and ruler of Dun Scaith possesses the ability to alter Mystic Codes as well."

"You only delay the inevitable King Hassan not even you stand a chance of beating me, you know this more than most!"

"Whilst such a statement may be true it changes little. Thou art a blight upon the mortal realms and as long as the name Hassan walks within them they shall smite thee down with silent fury, so I decree in the name of all Hassan!"

Natsu found himself blown back from the sheer amount of power radiating off of the two Servants which unfortunately had him flying off of a cliff. Having been severely wounded Natsu was unable to fly and began plummeting toward the ground until he saw the strangest sight.

"I can fly," came a sad voice as Sir Tristan somehow using his strange bow harp flew along and caught him before making a quick descent to the ground. "How sad that we must shame ourselves through retreat and yet there is little other option."

"Thanks," Natsu wheezed coughing up blood as he looked to his regenerating arm in thought.

" _ **You damaged your body by using everything Father and those blows Solomon hit you with weren't ordinary either. I'm no medical professional but you'll be recovering for quite some time from this.**_ "

" _Rather be heavily wounded than dead …_ "

" _ **Obviously,**_ " Aava snorted in slight amusement. " _ **I hope King Hassan will be alright, two Grand Class Servants clashing like this could lead to any outcome.**_ "

" _All we can do is have faith that he'll at the very least survive,_ " Natsu sighed. " _Now if you don't mind I think I'm going to pass out now._ "

Tristan felt Natsu's body slump and realized he'd fallen unconscious, looking back to where he had previously been Tristan saw the two Grand Class Servants laying waste to the area behind them with reckless abandon and sighed.

"Once again we are called to service to battle such an insurmountable force, how truly sad."

"Sir Tristan!"

Looking down Tristan saw the gathered group of Servants rushing towards him with Mordred and Nobu in the lead. Upon touching down Natsu was taken from his hands and laid down by his Servants who seemed shocked and angered by what had been done to him.

"That bastard ripped off his arm, I'll kill him," Mordred shouted summoning Clarent to her side only for Arthuria to grab her by the back of the head and pin her to the ground.

"You will do no such thing, what chance do you stand if Natsu couldn't beat the Grand Caster!"

"As much as it pisses me off to admit it she's right," Nobu growled. "Even King Hassan might not be able to defeat that bastard which means at most he's buying us precious time to escape."

"Then we should use it wisely instead of standing around gawking at his injuries," Gilgamesh sighed. "Not only do we have to cart him out of here but we also have Arthur Saber Editon and the living weapon to cart out of here too."

"Then let us not waste any more time, Skadi and Nitocris have found the edge of the teleportation barrier so we need to follow them," Ozy said pointing behind Arthuria with his staff as the group began to flee from the rapidly escalating conflict that was slowly edging towards their location.

 _ **/Natsu's Mindscape/**_

Natsu sat by a small fire watching a much younger version of himself being wrapped in bandages by Gildarts. Seeing his mentor always brought up memories both fond and most foul as they reminded him of all the good times he'd ever had and his most lowest points.

"What were you thinking rushing those Wyverns like that Natsu I've told you a thousand times they aren't pushovers," Gildarts sighed as he carefully secured a bandage around Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer Gildarts and Wyverns are a whole league below a real Dragon so I figured I'd be able to handle it!"

"If I hadn't been there you'd be dead right now kid then where would all that confidence be, nonexistent is the obvious answer."

"I just don't get it we've been training for years and yet I can't even take out two damn Wyverns, am I doing something wrong?"

Gildarts sighed and ruffled Natsu's hair affectionately before standing and walking over to a pot and placing it over the fire, stirring its contents a little before sitting down across from the young Dragon Slayer.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you kid but there is always something or someone stronger than you in this world no matter how tough you may think you are. You came with me for training so you could protect what matters and that's all well and good but you need to always be mindful that there are some occasions where sheer power isn't gonna cut it no matter how much you may want it to."

"Well then what would I do then?"

"Well I know you don't have much of one but you use your head to get yourself and those you care about out of the situation. When I stepped in against those two Wyverns you didn't see me trying to kill them did you?"

"No …"

"That's because my priority was protecting what mattered; sure I could have simply unleashed all my power and destroyed them but what would've happened if you had been caught in the crossfire?"

Natsu averted his gaze from Gildarts and looked into the fire with a contemplative expression marring his features as the older Natsu looked at Gildarts with an aged smile.

"A fine lesson old man but I wonder if that really applies to the crap I'm going through now," the older Natsu sighed as he watched the memory fade away and found himself inside the central point of his mind once more.

 _I want to get stronger to protect my friends, my family and people who can't protect themselves!_

The scene shifted to a throne room where a bloodied Natsu and Gildarts stood before Queen Illyandra who eyed the pair warily, several Knights seemed to be eyeing Gildarts in particular with something akin to fear no doubt sensing the power he so often struggled to reign in.

"You illegally enter my Kingdom by sneaking past the border guards, immediately begin to cause trouble by picking fights with the local Dark Guilds and within days destroy one of the local towns in a fight against the Alvarez Empire," Illyandra listed as she tossed a piece of paper to the side. "There is much more on that list such as setting several forests alight, kidnapping, murder and torture, do you deny any of these charges?"

"Funny I wasn't aware you were all buddy buddy with the Alvarez Empire," Gildarts chuckled as he clutched his bloody side. "Anything we did was done in either self defence or in the defence of Scarlione citizens and the only people who were as you put it 'tortured' or 'murdered' were Alvarez soldiers or spies."

"And you believe yourself above the laws of this land?"

"The hell is wrong with you," Natsu spat as the Queen turned her icy glare in his direction. "A pompous ruler like you doesn't have to deal with what's going on out there, people are starving, suffering and dying at the hands of those bastards and you'd actually defend their rights!"

"Natsu," Gildarts hissed but to no avail.

"You think we're just gonna cow our heads in shame for what we did just because it went against a few laws, fuck you and your laws the scum deserved what they got and we'd do it again!"

"You would kill, torture and destroy within my lands again?"

"Well clearly someone has to since you and your pathetic forces can't be bothered to properly defend this place!"

"I see," Illyandra said softly as she tapped the armrest of her throne in thought. "Was Alvarez the reason you came to Scarlione then?"

"I came to train my student in Scarlione's harsh environments but it appears the definition of a harsh environment has changed somewhat since I was last here."

"Why would you want to train such a young man in such harsh conditions?"

"Because he all but demanded it," Gildarts replied making the Queen raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Natsu seeks greater strength and after seeing the fire in his eyes I can't deny him the chance."

"So you came to seek greater strength by honing your skills within my country … true there isn't a harsher country on the continent than Scarlione however I would ask you why you seek greater strength boy?"

"You wanna know why I want more power," Natsu asked as the Queen nodded. "It's because of situations like this," he replied as the Queen's face showed genuine surprise.

"Explain."

"I want to get stronger to protect my friends, my family and people who can't protect themselves! Groups like the Dark Mages and Alvarez are all the same, pushing around those who can't fight back because they know it inspires fear which in turn inspires loyalty. These people are being stripped of their freedom and are suffering greatly and I can't stand by and let it continue!"

"So you wish to play at being a Hero then?"

"I don't wanna be anything other than myself," Natsu replied with a grin. "I'm just a guy who wants to do right by the world and help those who truly need it and keep those I care about safe."

"And you would torture and kill for such a dream?"

"Without a second thought," Natsu replied instantly meeting the Queen's eye with his own as the two stared at each other for a full minute before Illyandra finally spoke.

"Then allow me to make you an offer, both of you. Join the fight against Alvarez officially and help us end their reign of terror across the Empire!"

"Not to sound rude but weren't we just on trial," Gildarts asked a little confused as the Queen burst into laughter.

"Trial? Why in the world would I officially put on a trial for people who slaughtered Alvarez soldiers and spies?"

"So we're not in trouble?"

"Not at all though the property damage is quite bothersome but it can be written off as a casualty of war like the rest."

"So what would we get if we joined you?"

"Food, shelter, training, information and contacts as well as official ranks within the Scarlione forces. Oh and you would also be granted citizenship as well even though you both hail from Fiore."

"Why would you do all this for us?"

"Because the boy was honest," Illyandra said with a radiant smile. "Young he may be his heart is as large as that of any adult in this room. The both of you can see Alvarez are doing wrong and did not hesitate to act and refrained from cowering or hiding away like so many others would. It would be my honour to have two brave souls such as yourselves within my forces."

"Well what do you think Natsu," Gildarts asked as he saw Natsu eyeing the Queen with a studying gaze.

"We'll join but we'll be sticking with our own judgement when it comes to situations," Natsu said firmly. "If we see something we don't like we'll work to fix it, that won't be a problem will it?"

"On the contrary I believe it will be a breath of fresh air," Illyrandra replied with a wide smile as she snapped her fingers. "Please escort Sir Natsu and Sir Gildarts to the baths and have their wounds tended to immediately!"

The scene shifted as Natsu found himself staring at the black void and realized he was beginning to regain consciousness. Pondering why he recalled that particular memory he slowly opened his eyes.

 _ **/Exit Mindscape/**_

A groan was what alerted the group to Natsu regaining consciousness however they did not stop moving as the sound of explosions around him had Natsu attempting to open his eyes quickly.

"Wha-!"

"Remain calm Natsu we shall be beyond the teleportation field any moment now," Arthuria's voice said in a soft tone despite the loud explosions going off around him.

As his vision began to adjust Natsu saw he was on Arthuria's horse with Altera and Artoria on top of him, both still unconscious.

"Are these two-?"

"Unconscious but alive," was the immediate response. "Unlike you my younger self and Altera don't have powerful healing factors."

"So where are we going?"

"Once we get beyond the teleportation ward we are going to quickly devise a form of communication and part ways back to our respective bases of operation. It is clear from today's events that we cannot afford to not work together even Gilgamesh the King Of Kings knows this and has agreed with the plan and that man agrees on nothing."

Natsu felt a strange tingling feeling as they passed through the barrier that prevented teleportation as Arthuria slowed her horse to a trot before coming to a stop behind a small tree.

"I shall take my younger self back with me though I am unsure what to do with Altera since she came with the Roman Emperor."

"Perhaps take her with you and attempt to get in contact with her and try to enlist her aid, Solomon is a tough bastard and we'll need all the allies we can get."

"A fair plan," Arthuria agreed as Natsu felt the two weights pulled off of him allowing him to roll off of the horse and land flat on his face with a grunt.

"Our Master is just the epitome of graceful isn't he Mordred," Nobu snickered as Mordred burst into a fit of laughter at his expense.

"We have little time so listen carefully," Skadi said drawing the group together. "Nitocris and I have developed these gems that will allow us to contact each other when we need to. Everyone needs to take one just in case."

"Are these made of ice," Natsu asked slightly impressed as he examined the crystal in his hand.

"Yes and before you ask it won't melt I've made sure of that."

"Well ice that isn't cold is bound to have some strange gimmick to it isn't it," Gilgamesh snorted much to Skadi's annoyance.

"Anyway this is where we part ways, good luck and hopefully we shall all meet soon."

Skadi vanished into thin air with the Pharoah's and Gilgamesh following soon after. With a much nicer hug Arthuria and her Knights who held the unconscious Artoria and Altera vanished as well leaving just Natsu and his Servants.

"Guess we can go back too, I think we all could use a good nap after this crap," Natsu sighed as he opened a portal and the three trudged through arriving in Yugao's living room.

Natsu could sense she wasn't home and decided he was too tired to investigate where she was. Slowly walking up the stairs with his Servants Natsu let his clothes vanish leaving him in nothing but a pair of pants and fell flat on his face as he passed out once again.

Nobu allowed her clothes to vanish leaving her in nothing but her pants and a black tank top as she followed her Master's example by simply letting herself drop in the far corner near the window.

Mordred let her armor fade away as she too followed the examples of the others however when she went to drop her head smashed into the nearby desk shattering it however she paid it no mind and was soon in her own deep sleep.

Neither of them bothered to clean themselves up and were still covered in the blood and gore from the day's battle and it would be a shocked Yugao that would discover them the next day after checking to see if Natsu had indeed returned.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	53. On The Hunt For A Slippery Snake

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Shadow 465 – Solomon was a former King Of Isreal somewhere between circa 970BCE to 931BCE or something close to that but basically he's a Servant in Fate/Grand Order and so I don't spoil anything for anyone playing the NA version of the game the current antagonist of Fate/Grand Order and the current Grand Caster.**

 **In history it is said that he was the last true King of Isreal before it was split into the Northern Kingdom Of Isreal and Southern Kingdom OF Judah.**

 **To put it simply the dude is referenced by multiple religions including Christianity, Muslims, Jewish and even Freemason texts so to say he's a pretty important guy haha.**

 **Also an interesting thing to note is that his Father David is also a Servant in Fate/Grand Order.**

 **Now when it comes to King Hassan I was surprised when I decided to look up a little info on them and it turns out that he was the founder of the real life version of the Assassin Brotherhood which I'm sure like 90% know based off of the videogame.**

 **So yes it turns out that King Hassan and all subsequent Hassans were in fact either the Grand Masters or Master Assassins from the Assassin Brotherhood hell the Syrian Brotherhood was even based out of Masyaf you can't get better material if you tried!**

 **So hopefully that gives you some idea as to who they were though I'm sure there is a wealth of info you could find if you wanted to look for it.**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – Thanks for the praise I do try to stick to a certain quality of work but I'm bound to miss stuff in editing though I've been slowly going back through Vol I and editing chapters but even then it's still possible to miss stuff but it is a massive story to get through so I can only say I'll do my best!**

 **As for my drive I've come this far I don't think it's possible to lose it especially when I can already see things happening several volumes from now and as for my upload schedule it's kind of weird but you can expect at least one chapter a week possibly more it's kind of debateable.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **On The Hunt For A Slippery Snake**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu groaned as he rolled onto his side clutching his throbbing head, the events of the previous day hitting him like a train as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Why me …"

After laying on his side for some time Natsu finally managed to muster up the effort to get himself into a sitting position and immediately noticed Mordred blissfully asleep and unaware that she was drooling all over his leg.

"I wonder which parent she got that from?"

Looking over to Nobu he froze at the sight of several weapons circling above her head as she used her sword like a conductor to manipulate them as she continued to mutter something incomprehensible.

"Well as strange as that is I suppose there could be worse."

As Natsu moved his leg that Mordred was currently using as a pillow a frown marred her features as she began patting around her vicinity for it until finally punching a hole in the floor forcing him to put his leg back much to the sleeping Mordred's delight.

"If only I could record this I would so use this against her in future," Natsu sighed as the door was pulled open by Yugao who took in the odd sight with varying emotions before finally levelling a blank look at Natsu asking him to explain.

"We all almost died yesterday, I'm surprised I'm the first one to wake up considering I took the most damage but then again it's me we're talking about."

"Well I'm guessing that's where the blood and gore came from then?"

"Yeah I want to go take a bath but Saber punched a hole in your floor when I took away her pillow, a shame too since she's drooling on me."

"And what about her," Yugao asked motioning towards Nobu's little gun show.

"I have no clue but I wouldn't go near her just to be safe."

"Well you'll have to get up soon we've got a mission to go on soon, Tsunade is planning on attempting to either capture or kill Orochimaru over at Tenchi Bridge."

"How soon before we're due to see her?"

"No later than midday I would think, Kakashi won't be coming on this mission because he's been forced to cover Asuma's squad since he's away in the Fire Capital meeting with the Fire Daimyo."

"Right I'll see about getting these two up and washing this crap off of us and we can head on over."

"I suppose I'll round up Naruto and Sakura then and meet you at the entrance to the Hokage Tower then."

"Sounds good," Natsu sighed as Yugao walked away to get ready for the mission. "Alright then let's see about getting these two up."

Since Mordred was the closest to him Natsu began jerking his leg in an annoying way immediately bringing a frown to her face. Said frown remained until Natsu accidently kneed her in the face and her eyes shot open in alarm.

"What's the big idea!"

"Well as much as I wanted you to drool all over my leg we have work to do, hopefully you've recovered enough from yesterday."

Looking at Natsu's leg Mordred at least had the decency to blush from embarrassment before pinning Natsu to the ground since he had no shirt to grab.

"You tell anyone I drooled all over you …"

"Upon penalty of death I swear I won't tell a soul save Nobu since she'll see it anyway," Natsu replied as Mordred released him and got up to have a stretch.

"So," Mordred yawned as she turned her attention back to him. "How are you feeling today after getting slapped around like that?"

"Oh I feel absolutely brilliant!"

"Smartass bastard I'm being serious!"

"Oh well in that case I feel like Death and trust me I died once and almost died on countless occasions and it does not feel pleasant."

"See was that so damn hard to admit?"

"Admitting it to you, yes it was," Natsu teased prompting Mordred to pout childishly.

"Why do you have to constantly tease me like that!"

"Because it's funny, now go get yourself cleaned up while I wake up Nobu."

Mordred snorted and left the room just as Natsu tossed a piece of the broken floor at her prompting the guns to immediately begin firing at him as he barrel rolled out of the room.

"Who the hell is trying to attack me!"

"Settle down Nobu it's just me!"

"Huh, why were you trying to attack me," Nobu asked as Natsu poked his head back into the room.

"I just chucked a piece of the floor at you to wake you up that's all."

"Oh … well don't do that again just call me or something, where's Mordred?"

"Getting cleaned up; you can go after her if you want."

"Honestly I think you should be the one to go next have you even seen yourself in a mirror?"

"Covered in blood and guts yeah I know but I'm being polite," Natsu replied with a small grin. "But if you insist I'll go next."

A few minutes later Mordred walked back into the room and practically shoved Natsu into the bath as he began to remove his clothes. Looking at his form he was surprised to see bruises from where Solomon had hit him, damage from using all his power he was expecting but from fighting Solomon he most certainly wasn't.

"I wonder if he was using one of the auras and I just couldn't tell?"

Hopping into the boiling hot water Natsu sighed as he released the power keeping his fake leg intact and splashed some hot water over his face. Closing his eyes he could feel his damaged organs struggling to repair themselves which appeared to be only part of the price to pay for mixing Anti with his regular powers without easing into it properly.

" _ **Beats being dead though doesn't it?**_ "

" _Right you are Aava but it doesn't make it hurt any less._ "

" _ **I know it might be a bit much to ask but perhaps you could refrain from fighting too much to give your body a better chance to heal. You can win just as many fights through a good defence as well as offence.**_ "

" _I want to dispute it but it's a fair point, can I risk using the guardian in my current condition though?_ "

" _ **Like I said as long as you don't overexert yourself you should be fine in a few days near as I can tell.**_ "

" _Fine I promise I won't overexert myself without a reason._ "

" _ **Well hopefully you don't but if it makes you feel any safer your body has grown stronger from the experience of using your max power and the surviving the fight against Solomon. Considering how powerful most beings in this world are I doubt you'd need even half anymore so the guardian should be more than enough.**_ "

" _That attitude is what got Achnologia tossed into the Ravine Of Time Aava, never underestimate the power of an underdog else you find yourself on the receiving end of a fatal attack like your predecessor did._ "

" _ **I suppose that's fair but even still keep in mind you gained quite an increase in power regardless.**_ "

" _I will but on the topic of power what did you think of the Demon God Pillars?_ "

" _ **They were weaker than what Achnologia's memory portrays them as,**_ " Aava replied immediately as Natsu hummed in response.

" _Even though Tiberius condensed himself into a humanoid form he felt weaker than when I fought him during the Alvarez War. When I last fought him I was in my Perfected Hybrid Form which means either he's suffered a massive decrease in power or-._ "

" _ **Solomon purposely weakened them when he summoned them in perhaps?**_ "

" _That's one likely scenario however I believe each pillar summoned in must have some sort of cost. By summoning in as many as he did Solomon must have wanted to save his strength in case he was forced to fight someone like King Hassan._ "

" _ **Well in the end it worked in our favour but I doubt it'll happen again and I don't doubt that Demon God Tiberius will be out for our blood even more than before after what we did to him.**_ "

" _Well let's hope it doesn't happen until after I've recovered eh,_ " Natsu chuckled as he slowly pulled himself out of the bath regrowing his fake leg and drying himself off with a burst of flame. " _Now let's get out of here so Nobu can get cleaned up and we can go find snake face._ "

As he took a step forward Natsu winced as pain shot through his body from his injuries. Quickly summoning his clothes to him Natsu hobbled out of the bathroom and taking a seat in the living room where Mordred was waiting patiently for him.

"You don't look too good."

"I don't feel too good either but we've got work to do, Nobu's getting cleaned up now so we should be good to go in a few minutes."

"So about yesterday what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing much to say really aside from myself, Altera and Artoria getting decimated by Solomon," Natsu sighed. "If he is the one responsible for this Grail War we have A LOT of catching up to do strength wise, the guy was moving so fast I was barely able to block his attacks and even then it didn't matter since the force from his blows blew right through my defences anyway."

"Well we have allies for the moment so at least we have something on our side though aiming to find some of these Grails would be a good idea. You aren't a Servant but you could grant a Grail to either myself or Nobu to give us what is called a Grail Buff which is about as broken as it sounds, granting us a specific power up by holding the Grail within ourselves."

"Is that so …"

"Yeah she's right and judging by what happened yesterday I'd say we need all the help we can get," Nobu said as she walked into the room drying her hair with a towel. "Can you heat up the room and dry my hair quicker?"

"Sure, so you two want this Grail Buff I'm guessing?"

"It would be advantageous to our cause and would provide us with a means of safeguarding them from hostile Servants who would wish to take them for themselves."

"Alright I suppose we'll keep an ear out for any sign of Grail activity and go out looking in our spare time. In the meantime you two can decide who gets the first Grail yourselves alright?"

"Got it."

"Yeah yeah."

Natsu nodded as the three left Yugao's and made their way to the Hokage Tower where Yugao in her ANBU gear, Naruto and Sakura were waiting.

"Whoa Natsu Sensei you look like crap!"

"Is it that obvious," Natsu sighed as he massaged his temples. "If you must know I was almost killed yesterday so I'm still recovering from that."

"Who the hell has the power to almost kill you!"

"Quite a number of people actually," Natsu said slightly amused at Naruto's dumbfounded expression. "I'm not the top of the food chain you know even Kurama could probably kick my ass if he went all out though it's debatable since I've been getting stronger lately."

"Anyway don't we have to see the Hokage," Yugao cut in as the group nodded and made their way inside walking right into Tsunade's office without knocking.

"Ah there you all are- Natsu are you all right," Tsunade asked in alarm noticing Natsu's drained look.

"I'm fine just a little beat up it won't affect going after snake face I promise you that much."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise you if push comes to shove I'll obliterate the bastard and the entire surrounding countryside, deal?"

"Well you don't have to do that …"

"I'm content to let the brats take point on this anyway since they need the experience, Neko, Saber, Archer and I will be the support."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Natsu we can't afford to let Orochimaru get away after what he did."

"I doubt he'll get away and even if he does he'll be worse off for it, now let's get going this meeting should be starting soon shouldn't it?"

"Yes and I'm sending along someone who will be disguised as Sasori, he should be in position at the bridge ready to make contact as we speak."

"Very well then," Natsu said as he opened a portal. "Let's move out!"

The team walked through the portal and arrived in a small clearing near the bridge where a lone figure who looked like Sasori in his puppet form stood waiting. Naruto, Sakura and Yugao immediately vanished in order to conceal their presence.

Mordred and Nobu vanished leaving Natsu alone in the small clearing where he decided to simply lean against a tree and wait. It wasn't until half an hour later that the supposed contact would arrive and to say Natsu was surprised would be an understatement.

" _ **That kid looks pretty good considering what Naruto did to him the last time we saw him.**_ "

" _No doubt Orochimaru found a way to fix him right up, unfortunately._ "

The disguised ninja burst into smoke revealing a Leaf nin with a rather blank looking face who wore the standard Konoha Jonin attire. He jumped back to the far side of the bridge as the smug laughter of Orochimaru hit everyone's ears.

"Well well I wasn't expecting the Leaf to believe me so foolish as to allow a rat within my own fold, at least not one whose true allegiance lay with me."

"Indeed, Lord Orochimaru is the only one with whom I would willingly throw my lot in with. The rest of these shinobi don't have the stomach to do what it takes in the name of medical science," Kabuto added.

"Well isn't that just nice," Natsu said with his voice tinged in amusement and wiping the smirks off of Kabuto and Orochimaru's faces. "Hello there Kabuto you look a great deal better than the last time I saw you, of course having a face that looked as rough as sandpaper probably wasn't ideal for you but I digress."

"Natsu Dragneel …"

"Orochimaru of the Sannin how are those arms of yours doing, oh wait that's right the old man took them away from you didn't he?"

The smirk made its way back onto Orochimaru's face as he raised his arms up into the air as he began laughing giving Natsu pause.

"How did you regain the use of your arms, the pieces of your soul required to use them were trapped within the Shinigami's stomach?"

"Now that would be telling," Orochimaru teased as he licked his lips in an almost disturbing way. "A true scientist has to keep some of his secrets after all."

"Well I'll be sure to extract them from you soon enough, you alright there?"

"Yeah I wasn't expecting them to already know of Sasori's defeat, you can call me Yamato by the way."

"You might as well tell the rest to come out of hiding I know you would've brought the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and the fan girl for my Sasuke."

Sakura and Naruto appeared at the opposite end of the bridge cutting off Orochimaru and Sakura with Yugao appearing on the side with Natsu and Yamato.

"Oh and an ANBU as well, Tsunade must really want to bring me in if she's sending this many after me. Such a pity I don't have the time to waste on all of you so I shall have to even the odds a little, **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Ten large snakes burst forth from the smoke directly at the group putting them on the defensive.

" _Natsu what do you want us to do?_ "

" _You and Nobu help out the others here while I go have a little chat with a certain Uchiha, I can sense him nearby. Orochimaru is going straight for Naruto no doubt wanting to test him but I think he'll be pleasantly surprised at just how much he's grown._ "

" _Alright we'll help out here then, try not to take too long with the avenger brat,_ " Mordred replied as she withdrew from their shared connection.

Snapping his fingers Natsu ducked into a portal just before one of the snakes could attempt to bite him and he reappeared inside a dimly lit hallway with snake carvings all along the walls.

"So this is Orochimaru's hideout eh?"

Walking over to the nearest door he kicked it in as its sole occupant launched out of bed, sword in hand and assumed a defensive position only to falter when he saw who it was that kicked in his door.

"You-!"

"Hello there Sasuke how's life been, killed any Danzo's for me lately?"

"How did you find me!"

"Oh Sasuke still as naïve as ever I see," Natsu sighed as he ripped his sword from his hands using his Gravity Magic and examined it. "Interesting choice, quite similar to Naruto's own though his is slightly shorter."

"Why are you here?"

"Have you looked into what I told you about two years ago Sasuke regarding the Uchiha Massacre? Have you even bothered to try and hunt down Danzo to avenge your clan?"

"Danzo isn't here, no one aside from Orochimaru and maybe Kabuto knows where he is," Sasuke said after he finished glaring a hole into Natsu's head. "Now can I have my sword back?"

"I suppose you can," Natsu replied tossing it back to the Uchiha who caught it with ease. "I'm glad to see you were also smart enough to find a focus for your elemental chakra, figure out that stunt back at the Valley Of The End could've killed you did ya?"

"Figures you'd be there, why didn't you interfere after I nearly killed Naruto?"

"Because it wasn't my place, even now I can't interfere with what's happening here which is half the reason I chose to come here instead. Right now Naruto's about to fight Orochimaru in a one on one fight and it's a fixed point I cannot even be remotely near otherwise it'll be more than just my head on the block."

"I'm guessing the Leaf is trying to get me back again?"

"The primary objective is to eliminate Orochimaru but Naruto and Sakura did come for you," Natsu admitted as he paced the room examining various scrolls and objects scattered around much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"So why come to me?"

"Well I figured I'd ask if snake face altered the seal at all but I can tell it hasn't been touched, for a genius he really isn't all that smart when it comes to his seals. By the way I don't know if you've seen his body yet but something about Orochimaru isn't quite right have you noticed anything strange about him lately?"

"He constantly complains that his body is deteriorating faster and that he'll need to … change bodies soon," Sasuke said with a slight frown as Natsu hummed in response.

"You do realize that you'll be the one he tries to body change with right? My advice to you is milk him for all the skills you can and kill him when he's at his weakest."

"That was my plan although I had planned on trying to steal some of his power as well."

"It's up to you how you choose to handle the situation I'm just giving you a heads up, once Naruto's done with him I'd expect a summon to wherever he stays within a day or so."

"You don't seriously think Naruto could wound a Sannin like that do you, sick or not Orochimaru is still a Sannin?"

"I trained Naruto personally so I can vouch for his power, old snake face is in for a surprise to say the least," Natsu smirked.

"I plan on going after Itachi soon and since you're here you wouldn't happen to know where he is would you," Sasuke asked shifting the conversation as Natsu hummed in thought.

"He's currently at a certain place you might know, sorry but I can't say too much more its up to Fate to decide how things proceed from here and there is still much for you to do yet."

"I see …"

"Well anyway it was nice seeing you again but I plan on destroying this whole facility so you might want to consider getting out of here," Natsu sighed as he made his way to the door. "Good luck and remember that Danzo must die the moment you find him Sasuke."

"I know."

Natsu smiled and left the room wincing slightly as each step shook several of his damaged organs. The pain was only a minor inconvenience and he'd dealt with far worse before however it had been quite some time since he'd been forced to deal with long lasting pain thanks to his regenerative powers.

"Guess that's what overreliance on something gets you," Natsu chuckled to himself as he vanished further into the lair of the snake.

 _ **/Naruto's POV – Several Minutes Earlier/**_

Naruto watched as Natsu slipped away into a portal and frowned, he had a fairly good idea as to where Natsu would be going but for the sake of the mission he would keep his mouth shut for the moment.

" _ **You know that he's got a good reason for going to see the Uchiha right?**_ "

" _I still don't see why Sasuke can't go after his brother and still be part of the village,_ " Naruto mentally sighed as Kurama shook his head.

" _ **Things aren't as simple as you think Naruto and deep down you know this. Being part of a Hidden Village restricts ones movements and ability to act as necessary, the rules of Konoha bar him from doing whatever is necessary to reach his goals.**_ "

" _I doubt anyone in the Leaf would object to him going after Itachi nor would they object to the means as to how he went about it, he is the precious last Uchiha if you remember._ "

" _ **Like I said before things aren't always as black and white as you believe them to be,**_ " Kurama sighed. " _ **Now I believe the snake is coming right for you Naruto.**_ "

Naruto's attention snapped back to reality as he ducked to avoid Orochimaru's outstretched arm that had morphed into three snakes and turned to face the Sannin who was licking his lips and eyeing him almost hungrily.

"It has been quite a long time since we've last seen each other Naruto, Chunin Exams I believe?"

"Yeah and you killed old man Third," Naruto replied with a frown as he pulled out a scroll, channelled some chakra into it and with a puff of smoke had his sword in hand ready to engage the Snake Sannin.

"I had assumed you'd grown since we last met but believing you can engage me only proves you still have a long way to go yet, perhaps you'd be better off learning from someone like me who can educate you on the finer points of battle?"

"As if I'd even join you."

"Well it was worth a try though I do have to wonder which of the two of you is stronger, is it you or my Sasuke?"

"Sasuke isn't yours Orochimaru he's his own man and a far better person than you could ever hope to be," Naruto growled as two clones appeared by his side and vanished almost instantly being replaced by two logs as Naruto charged forward intending on attacking the Sannin.

"Yes I have time to play a little," Orochimaru said as he slinked backwards and retreated into the forest.

" _ **Do you have a plan for him, remember even Natsu during the Chunin Exams couldn't actually kill the bastard?**_ "

" _I have a few ideas,_ " was Naruto's reply as he pursued Orochimaru through the forest.

Leaping through the trees Naruto suddenly found himself purposely letting his foot catch on a branch and used it to spin himself back around as he brought his blade up to defend himself from the Sannin's own blade.

"Impressive, to think you could actually sense me when I was actually trying to conceal my presence!"

Channelling chakra into his foot Naruto let the branch explode which propelled him to the ground. The moment his feet touched it he immediately jumped and avoided a series of kunai landing on the side of a tree with Orochimaru standing opposite.

"I must say you've gotten better at dodging since our last encounter so I suppose I should kick things up a notch."

Naruto watched in surprise as Orochimaru lunged at him; jumping out of the way he wasn't expecting the man's neck to literally extend in an attempt to bite him and as a result channelled Wind Chakra into his sword.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Orochimaru was surprised at the size, strength and speed of the attack as he snaked his way around it and landed on a tree branch with his usual smirk still firmly planted on his face. Flashing through a series of hand seals of his own, Orochimaru sent a series of fireballs at Naruto who took to dodging and using the trees as momentary cover to avoid them setting the portion of the forest they were in ablaze.

"Is that it Naruto? A jutsu and a few blocked attacks and you're done," Orochimaru taunted as the two landed in a small clearing. "I expected more from the Leaf's Jinchuuriki though under Tsunade I suppose it's a miracle you turned out as good as you did."

" _ **He's obviously trying to goad you into losing your cool.**_ "

" _Where would I be without your keen powers of observation fuzzball?_ "

" _ **Dead back on the Wave Mission probably,**_ " Kurama snorted.

" _Should make out like we're rising to his bait or …?_ "

" _ **Just act like a reckless idiot and let loose some of my power and maybe that'll seem convincing enough.**_ "

Orochimaru smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes turn red and he adopted a more feral like snarl with his whisker marks becoming more defined, red chakra swirling around him as he let loose a low growl.

"Does it anger you that my Sasuke can put up a better fight than you Naruto?"

"Don't talk about him … like you OWN HIM," Naruto roared as he vanished from his current position and reappeared next to Orochimaru delivering a powerful blow to his head sending the Sannin flying through several trees before wrapping himself around another tree and slinging himself back towards Naruto as he began to laugh.

"That's it Naruto feed the fires of anger within you, it's the only way you can beat me and reclaim my Sasuke!"

" _Oi Kurama watch this,_ " Naruto snickered as he let out a loud cry and picked up one of the nearby trees and threw it at Orochimaru who sliced through it using his blade before charging towards the Sannin and engaging him in a bout of Taijutsu.

His initial punch was blocked however Naruto managed to land three blows to Orochimaru's chest before being blown back by a powerful gut punch.

" _Well he hits pretty hard for a guy who is supposed to be a snake._ "

" _ **He's a Sannin so of course he hits hard!**_ "

Naruto dislodged himself from the tree he'd found himself embedded in narrowly avoiding a horizontal slash from Orochimaru's blade which sliced the tree in half as he landed on another nearby.

"Is that the best you can do with all your anger Naruto!"

"He's not yours Orochimaru! **Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!** "

Orochimaru grinned as nine massive tail shaped streams of flame ripped through the forest as he flashed through a series of hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Greater Dome Jutsu!** "

A massive shield of earth emerged around Orochimaru just as the attacks neared his position with the crimson flame crashing against the earth scorching it black.

"Hehehe not good enough-!"

The blade of a sword pierced through the top of the dome with it bursting into crimson flame and moving down the left hand side slicing it open like butter. Without sparing even a moment Naruto released fire into the opened section of the dome charring everything within black.

Turning on his heel Naruto deflected a kunai barrage and jumped off the dome as it began to heat up and explode with Orochimaru emerging from a hole in one of the trees. The Sannin rushed forward and the two locked blades in midair as they landed on the side of another tree.

"How very interesting but I'm beginning to grow tired of this little game."

With speed that surprised even Naruto Orochimaru began attacking with sharp and precise strikes with the two soon finding themselves in another clearing. Jumping forward Orochimaru landed on his face and began slithering forward as his legs fused together almost giving off the appearance of an actual snake as his head once again shot forward in an attempt to bite him.

Naruto dodged the strike however another Orochimaru that had been concealed on a tree shot forward and stabbed him through the back and out through his chest with a satisfied smirk.

"You did well Naruto but it appears that you are mine!"

"Is that what you think?"

Naruto suddenly exploded sending the Sannin flying backward in surprise as another Naruto emerged coated in a crimson aura that kicked him hard in the side sending him crashing through several trees landing right onto a painted seal.

"WHAT-!"

The two clones Naruto had summoned at the beginning of the fight appeared alongside the real one as they surrounded Orochimaru forming a triangle with all three flashing through a series of hand seals.

" **Uzumaki Style: Tri Element Barrier Seal!** "

A blue triangular barrier formed a small cage around Orochimaru, the cage was only just as tall as he was forcing the snake Sannin to hunch slightly as he struggled to hide his shock at the expert use of Fuinjutsu.

"Where did you learn this!"

"Not that it's any of your business but I learned this from my homeland and no there is no physical copy of this jutsu so you can't just go try and steal it, assuming you could even reach Uzu without dying that is!"

"It seems I've underestimated you Uzumaki," Orochimaru said as his smirk began to return. "You've proven to be quite the interesting opponent I don't believe anyone has forced me to use this particular jutsu since the Fourth Hokage."

Orochimaru began flashing through a long series of hand seals before biting his thumb and placing it at the centre of the seal.

" **Fuinjutsu Art: Lifeblood Reversal Jutsu!** "

Naruto was shocked as the barrier shattered and Orochimaru stood free across from him with his usual smirk firmly in place.

"How did you break free!"

"A lost form of Fuinjutsu that lets you trade your body's lifespan in exchange for reversing a seal, quite useful for someone like myself."

"You bastard …"

"Now that you've proven to be a legitimate threat I think it's time I finished you off before you get the chance to pull something like that again," Orochimaru said as he flashed through a series of hand seals before biting his thumb and slamming his palm to the ground. " **Summoning Jutsu!** "

A massive cloud of smoke momentarily clouded the form of a colossal sized snake with Orochimaru standing at its head once again laughing as the snake hissed menacingly.

" _ **Orochimaru! For summoning me like this I shall demand one hundred sacrifices, no less shall satisfy or it shall be YOU who I feast upon this day!**_ "

"Of course Manda now I want you to kill the Jinchuuriki down there!"

" _ **Don't order me!**_ "

" _Kurama lend me some more power!_ "

" _ **Right,**_ " Kurama growled as he let his power flow through Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by either Manda or Orochimaru as Naruto flashed through a series of hand seals before biting his thumb, slamming his palm on the ground setting off a large puff of smoke of equal size to the one Orochimaru had.

" _ **Course I get summoned right as I'm about to have a good drink, this better be good kid!**_ "

Orochimaru was no longer smiling as the Chief Toad Gamabunta stood defiantly across from him smoking a massive pipe with Naruto atop its head.

"Sorry Chief but as you can see I kind of need a little help with this one, you mind lending a hand?"

" _ **Well well well if it isn't the scum of the forest Manda no doubt hungry for more babies and virgins!**_ "

" _ **Gamabunta,**_ " Manda hissed in anger. " _ **To think I must bear to look at your wart covered hide for but even a moment, one thousand sacrifices Orochimaru and not a sacrifice less!**_ "

" _ **Kid you've got my help on this but how the hell did you end up fighting Orochimaru of all people!**_ "

"It's a long story Chief so it'll have to wait until the next drink up at Myoboku alright?"

" _ **HAH that's what I like to hear kid I'll be waiting to drink you under again! So what are your orders?**_ "

"Kill the snake," Naruto replied simply as Gamabunta cracked a grin.

" _ **Oho now that's an order I've been waiting over fifty years to hear, Jiriaya might be one of the best summoners we ever had but he's too soft. I'll gladly rid the world of this filth kid you just focus on Orochimaru alright!**_ "

"Got it Chief!"

" _ **Alright then kid hold on,**_ " Gamabunta cried as he began hopping towards Manda drawing a massive knife from his back as the snake ripped up the forest as it rushed towards the duo. Naruto and Orochimaru jumped off the heads of their respective summons just as they clashed with both locking blades once again as the battle escalated.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	54. Beatdown With A Dash Of Mad Science

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Beatdown With A Dash Of Mad Science**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As Natsu walked through the cold, damp bowels of Orochimaru's hideout he felt a tremor shake the facility to its very foundations. As the tremor subsided a small smile wormed its way onto his face.

" _ **Naruto appears to be taking this fight seriously.**_ "

" _Of course he is Aava he knows Orochimaru isn't some run of the mill shinobi that can be defeated with a few parlour tricks. The man was able to kill Hiruzen and was able to fight both Jiraiya and Tsunade at the same time with the handicap of being unable to use either of his arms so I'd say Naruto knows full well not to mess around on this one._ "

" _ **You can't tell me you aren't worried for him though?**_ "

" _Of course I'm worried but I can't keep babying him all the time. I'm training him to become the future Devil of this world and I won't be around in it forever to pull him out of trouble._ "

" _ **I know that Father I was referring to your own personal feelings on the matter, you've gotten quite attached to him haven't you?**_ "

" _Of course I have but it isn't my place to fight his battles for him. Orochimaru will be the test to see if he's learned anything from myself, Kurama or Jiraiya._ "

Another tremor shook the facility just as Natsu rounded a corner arriving in what appeared to be a main hall of sorts with a small throne sitting in front of a massive snake statue. Shaking his head Natsu walked up to the chair and kicked it sending it crashing into the head of the statue revealing a stairwell beneath it.

"And so further into the snake pit I go," he muttered to himself as he began to descend igniting his finger in crimson flame to light the way.

A small gathering of his aura appeared before him as Aava materialized and landed on his shoulder, sniffing all around them before looking into Natsu's eyes with a grim look.

"Yes I can smell it too Aava, lots of blood and something foreign."

" _ **Look at the walls Father …**_ "

Lining the walls was a strange tentacle like life form that only seemed to increase in both size and quantity the further down the small passage went. Lightly brushing one of the tentacles Natsu activated his eyes and tried to analyse what they were only to frown.

"It appears to be a virus of some sort … a living virus?"

" _ **Do you think this might have been a failed experiment of Orochimaru's?**_ "

"I initially did but after looking closely at the makeup of the virus its centuries ahead of this worlds time scientifically. Orochimaru may be a mad genius but there is no way he created this even by accident."

" _ **Then what did?**_ "

"Something that doesn't belong here," Natsu said slowly as the two slowly proceeded down the dark corridor determined to uncover what Orochimaru was hiding.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

Charging his blade with Wind chakra Naruto launched himself into the air and sliced a large snake in two before blocking several swift strikes from Orochimaru's own blade before retreating, tossing a series of shuriken as he did.

" _How the hell can Orochimaru seriously use his tongue to swing that sword so effectively, I can't be the only one questioning that right?_ "

" _ **Well he does seem to hold an innate desire to become a snake so it really doesn't surprise me all that much. Did you know snakes use their tongues for quite a number of different things, they can also dislocate their jaws so that they can swallow their prey whole-.**_ "

" _Didn't ask for the nature documentary Kurama I'm trying to fight here!_ "

" _ **If you really wanted to defeat him you'd have just unleashed everything to catch him off guard so excuse me for wanting to find a little entertainment because what's on offer I find lacking.**_ "

" _Che, you know why I haven't used that power yet Kurama don't go being a smartass!_ "

" _ **You want the Uchiha's location don't you?**_ "

" _Well it's not like Natsu Sensei is gonna tell me so I'll have to get the information myself!_ "

" _ **You realize that he's a Kage Level Shinobi right, using everything you have wouldn't necessarily kill him.**_ "

" _It won't?_ "

" _ **Trust me on this one kid this bastard is still holding back a good portion of his power and its only your unusual fighting style and use of Fuinjutsu and Devil's Aura that's kept him from rolling right over you.**_ "

Blocking a powerful thrust attack and allowing himself to be blown back Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his feet unfurling a sealing scroll as Orochimaru landed a few feet away with the same grin on his face.

"Going to bring out some more interesting toys to play with?"

"How can you talk when your tongue is like six meters outside your mouth and holding a sword," Naruto asked more to himself as he sealed his sword back inside the scroll before pocketing it in one of the many pockets inside his coat.

"Decided to give up have you I must say I'm a little disappointed after all my Sasuke lasted longer."

"Give up? Sure you've come close but you've yet to actually land a solid blow on me yet just as I've yet to land a blow on you, which said I think it's time to take things up a notch."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as his tongue retracted back into his mouth dragging the sword with it as he watched Naruto spin on the spot.

" **Devil's Aura: Kurama Four Tails Mode!** "

A massive explosion rocked the area ripping up trees and dirt thirty metres in all directions. As the dust began to settle Orochimaru stood before a massive crater with the only piece of land surviving being that which Naruto currently occupied, a lone pillar at the exact centre of the crater.

"Well now this is certainly more than I expected, to be able to control Four of the Nine Tails worth of chakra …"

Where Naruto had once been now stood a Crimson Red Demonic looking being with four swirling tails behind it with a pitch black face with pure white eyes and mouth being the only identifiable features present.

"Well then it appears that I'll have to cease playing as well," Orochimaru chuckled as he began gagging before vomiting up what was basically an endless sea of snakes that quickly began filling the crater around Naruto as they swirled all around his lone pillar like a maelstrom.

" _ **Alright Naruto remember what we practiced!**_ "

" _I know Kurama I've got this!_ "

" _ **I hope you do because here he comes!**_ "

Naruto let loose a feral roar that sent a shockwave right at Orochimaru who was blown back slightly as his lower body was consumed by the snakes beneath his feet.

"I swear this boy …"

Orochimaru began to move around the maelstrom of snakes at high speed hurling hundreds of small snakes in his directions prompting Naruto to begin firing a volley of Crimson Red blasts of Wind at them just as fast as they were thrown much to the Sannin's shock and amusement.

"How about a little of this!"

Larger snakes were thrown into the mix as snakes the size of small houses began to dive in and out of the maelstrom of smaller snakes in order to avoid Naruto's Wind volley allowing them to get in close to his position.

Taking a deep breath Naruto fired a condensed beam of pure chakra laced with Devil's Aura ripping through the larger snakes and blowing off one of Orochimaru's arms as the Sannin tried to close in.

Orochimaru fell into the snake maelstrom and vomited up another version of himself with his arm restored and used the moment to sneak around behind Naruto and attempt to stab him in the back.

His legs seemed to have fused together as he darted around in the air behind Naruto building up speed as he lunged towards him only for Naruto to duck at the last moment and fire a small volley of Wind at him.

"That's it show me a good time!"

Lunging towards Naruto from the front Naruto allowed his arms to extend pushing him high into the air before raising his now lengthy arms high into the air and enlarging his front claws and slamming them down onto the sea of snakes with enough force to blow them all away.

The Sannin wasn't done however as he summoned a snake that was easily the size of a small mountain with it immediately closing in on his position. Letting loose another ear piercing roar the snakes jaw was blown apart moments before it could clench shut however Orochimaru was hidden behind it as he opened his mouth with a grin.

From his mouth the sword of Kusanagi extended piercing through his right shoulder and continued to extend as it dragging him along the ground for several miles all the way back to the bridge where everyone else was currently fighting the other snakes Orochimaru had summoned.

Looking around quickly he could see everyone shocked at his sudden appearance however he couldn't let it deter him from what he needed to do as he gripped the sword and began to pull bringing Orochimaru directly above him.

Taking another deep breath he fired another chakra blast directly at him blowing him back and freeing the blade from his control as it returned to its original length. Ripping the blade from his shoulder Naruto tossed it at Yugao narrowly missing her face by inches and tearing a snake in half that had been closing in from behind her whilst she was distracted.

To everyone's shock Orochimaru appeared out of the ground behind Naruto with another sword in hand, this one coated in poison and was prepared to stab him. Naruto however simply morphed his body summoning a second one on his back which slashed the Sannin across the chest sending him flying through the forest as Naruto looked up at the sky.

" _ **I think he can take one Naruto.**_ "

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _ **He survived an attack from Natsu so I think he'll be fine.**_ "

" _He'd better be conscious enough once this is done or I swear Kurama …_ "

Everyone watched as Naruto stood up on two legs and began roaring at the sky as strange Crimson Red orbs began to rapidly come together in the air high above his head until they formed a massive sphere shaped attack.

"What the hell is that," Naruto heard Sakura screech over the loud noise the attack was currently putting out.

"That's the attack that almost destroyed the village when the Nine Tails attacked all those years ago … that's the Tailed Beast Bomb," Yugao said almost breathlessly.

"Man that kid's packing some real power, more than I thought," Mordred said with a grin as Nobu's eyes were alight with glee at such a destructive attack.

"Oh if only I had power like that my reign would've been unrivalled!"

Roaring again the sphere began to rapidly shrink and slowly lower towards Naruto until it was the size of a meatball. Everyone was shocked as Naruto opened his mouth and ate it before dropping back on all fours.

Orochimaru was sweating; his grin no longer plastered on his face as he crossed his hands in front of his face and bit both his thumbs drawing blood before slamming both palms down on the ground.

Taking a deep breath Naruto fired a clear attack with a white centre right at Orochimaru's location that simply disintegrated anything it came across that wasn't its intended target at high speed.

"So that's how you want to play it, fine then I'll acknowledge your skill Naruto Uzumaki! **Triple Rashomon!** "

Three massive Demonic Gates rose from the earth as a protective barrier, each a kilometre apart as Naruto's attack rapidly closed in. Naruto's attack surged upward and made impact on the nose of the first gate initially setting off a bright light before suddenly shaking the earth as if an earthquake had begun as the attack quadrupled in size cracking the first gate easily.

" _ **And here … we … go!**_ "

Instead of simply blowing through the gates the attack continued to quadruple in size until it simply engulfed all three gates entirely easily blowing them away much to the shock of Orochimaru who could only laugh at the power on display before him as it engulfed him entirely.

The attack ripped through the forest leaving nothing but a massive crater that stretched as far as they eye could see as Naruto spun on the spot and reverted back to his regular form, a grin plastered on his face.

The summoned snakes around the rest of the group disappeared in puffs of white smoke however none of them paid attention to that, only to the blonde who was currently admiring his handiwork.

" _ **You sure showed him.**_ "

" _Do you really think he survived that?_ "

" _ **Most likely, like I said before he survived a run in with Natsu and not many do.**_ "

"Naruto was that you using the Nine Tails power," Sakura asked as she rushed towards him with Yugao close behind. Mordred and Nobu already knew it was Kurama's power and felt no need to make a comment thus choosing to examine the edge of the large crater near them instead.

"Yeah that was Four Tails worth right there, can't go any higher than that without messing up my body so I'm glad it was enough."

"Are you sure that it was enough Naruto this is Orochimaru of the Sannin after all," Yugao asked sceptically as Naruto adopted a thinking pose.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to get away somehow like he did during the Chunin Exams but either way he's gotta be heavily wounded after that."

"I don't sense anyone nearby so it's safe to say he's escaped," Nobu said as her eyes scanned the massive crater, scrutinizing every detail for any potential hiding place.

"Well at least there's always next time right?"

"You seem oddly calm about losing Orochimaru Naruto," Sakura said slightly concerned as Naruto grinned.

"I know he was our only lead to find Sasuke but look at it this way Sakura, I beat him! I actually managed to beat the guy that killed old man Third which means I'm getting stronger! Just a little more and I'll be able to bring Sasuke back no problem, believe it Sakura!"

A steel coated fist smashed down on Naruto's head prompting him to roll around on the ground comically as Mordred towered over him with an annoyed expression.

"I told you I didn't wanna hear that 'believe it' crap out of that mouth again didn't I? Two years of that would drive anyone insane I don't need to hear it anymore!"

"OW, alright I'm sorry I won't do it again just keep that fist away from me!"

"Keep that mouth shut and I will," Mordred sighed as she turned to Nobu. "Natsu still isn't back yet so should we go looking for him?"

"His orders were to stick with the main group and I highly doubt Natsu is in any kind of mortal peril at the moment so I think we should follow our orders."

"Never pegged you a stickler for rules."

"Actually I don't have to follow them thanks to my Independent Action skill but I simply choose to because unlike ninety nine percent of Masters ours isn't a weakling who needs to be protected at all times."

"Obviously," Mordred snorted in response as the two decided to return to the main group with their minds both on their Master.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _What the hell was being kept down here?_ "

" _ **I don't know Father but I smell the scent of death.**_ "

" _The tendrils seem to be located around this table and yet there isn't anything-._ "

Natsu jumped back as the tendrils began to shake violently before merging together into a strange blob which also began to convulse.

" _I don't like this …_ "

Natsu watched as the blob began to surge upward and form into a humanoid looking being. Bone, muscle and sinew began to rapidly form before being covered by skin as a human male stood before him with a pair of faded blue jeans and a jacket with a strange symbol appearing to cover his modesty.

The man's eyes shot open as he frantically looked around the room before his eyes landed on Natsu's stunned form and then … he screamed.

The scream wasn't out of fear or anger instead it was something of a guttural or primal nature as the man charged forward and moved to punch Natsu.

" _ **He's either in shock or has lost his sanity entirely.**_ "

Natsu went to block the attack but suddenly found himself blown through the cell door and down a considerable distance in the hallway as he shot a tendril out of his bad leg to root him to the spot.

"What the hell!"

The man screamed again as his fists became coated in the same tendril like substance forming two blades where his arms once were. Natsu however was frozen in shock due to the appearance of the blades themselves.

"They look eerily similar to mine!"

The man closed the distance between them as he charged forward with a red blur left in his wake. Natsu immediately found himself dodging the flurry of attacks as he tried to piece together the situation.

" _Has Orochimaru somehow got a hold of my DNA, no that isn't possible I'm not that careless anymore …_ "

As Natsu dodged a thrust attack the man's arm got lodged into the wall as an explosion rocked the underground lab. Taking a cautionary step forward Natsu froze as loud banging noises began to sound all around him followed by the sound of crunching and muffled screams.

" _That sick fucking bastard, I'll gut Orochimaru for this!_ "

" _ **How many innocents have to suffer at the hands of twisted science,**_ " Aava agreed sadly as a decayed arm burst through the wall near where the man currently stood.

" _I think it's safe to say this place is a burial ground for his failed tests. Behind every wall are the remains of countless failed test subjects who are now being forced to endure a new kind of horror thanks to whatever that power is._ "

Several more loud bangs later and the walls began to give way as hundreds of mutilated and decayed bodies of varying age shuffled out immediately trying to attack him as the man bolted back to the lab he'd first appeared in.

"I'm truly sorry for all the suffering you've gone through," Natsu said softly as he raised his right hand as a golden aura surrounded his form. "May you finally find some sort of peace in whatever you believed the next life was, **Crash Barrier.** "

Natsu simply stood still as he created a barrier around him that began to slowly expand completely destroying everything it came across. Natsu planned to let his Crash Barrier continue to expand for several hundred metres in all directions to ensure that any still dormant bodies were destroyed so that they could finally be at peace.

" _ **Father why is it that everyone innately evil resort to messing with the dead?**_ "

" _There are many reasons why Aava however it is clear that in this case Orochimaru and that bastard Danzo had their eyes set on immortality._ "

" _ **Because of the strange man in the lab?**_ "

" _One look at these bodies reminds me of that time I discovered the base of Keyes, a Demon from the Tartaros Guild who had been experimenting on humans to crack the code to immortality. His ambition however was to use it to kill someone who was immortal as it was the primary goal of all Demons of the Books of Zeref to seek out their creator's death._ "

" _ **But don't they understand the curse that immortality brings?**_ "

" _Aava people like Orochimaru and Danzo don't care about others which is what makes it easier for them to seek it out. What they don't realize is that immortality only finds its way to those who truly hold no desire for it._ "

" _ **Like the Devils and your brother?**_ "

" _Exactly like them. People like us usually obtain immortality as a by product of something much greater like how my brother got it because he wanted to bring me back or how I got it because I was revived to be used as a means of ultimate revenge._ "

" _ **We should destroy that man before he spreads whatever those tendrils are.**_ "

" _Yeah I think that's for the best,_ " Natsu sighed as he brought his barrier back to cover his body since the earth above him was collapsing from the lack of supports as he walked back towards the lab.

Entering the now ruined lab Natsu scanned the room and quickly noticed a large concentration of the foul tendrils caught on a vent and sighed.

" _Looks like he escaped through the ventilation which means we'll have to hunt him down. Aava can I get you to go find Nobu and Mordred and bring them to me please?_ "

" _ **Of course Father just as soon as we leave this place.**_ "

Nodding Natsu allowed his Crash Barrier to expand once again destroying the lab entirely leaving no trace of its existence before opening a portal and appearing atop Orochimaru's throne just as the man himself walked in looking half dead.

"Well now isn't this convenient," Natsu said with a frown as Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock before darting to the previously hidden passageway.

"What have you done you fool!"

"I've destroyed your hidden lab however I have a few questions for you," Natsu growled as he summoned Aava to his side. "Go and bring Saber and Archer to me and have them wait out the front of this base."

Aava nodded as Natsu blasted a hole in the roof for her to fly out as Natsu turned his attention back to the wounded Sannin.

"Nice to see Naruto didn't hold back against you though I will give you credit where its due not even Jiraiya stood a chance against Naruto when he went all out so that fact you can even stand here now is a testament to your skill."

"I thought you trained the Uzumaki brat, Sasuke said as much when I asked him to spill everything he knew about you."

"And I see you've trained Sasuke, surprised you haven't tried stealing his body yet though," Natsu shot back as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

"You've seen Sasuke?"

"I've known where he was this entire time," Natsu replied coolly as the Sannin failed to hide his shock. "And before you ask no I didn't plant anything on him rather I simply KNOW where to find things when I want to."

"If that is true then why haven't you come for either myself or Danzo this entire time?"

"As much as I would enjoy beating the two of you to death Fate has decreed you to die at the hands of your own sins. Old relics like you are merely stepping stones for the next generation to learn and grow; this world has little need for the deluded minds of old men with dreams of immortality and conquest."

"You know nothing about me Dragneel! I shall become the most powerful shinobi in the world once the power of the Sharingan is on my side! With it immortality will be but a stone's throw away!"

"Do you truly believe the words that you preach Orochimaru? Itachi bested you when he was but a boy, Sasuke by the looks of it is almost as if not stronger than you and you stand before me bloodied and broken. You realize that had it been anyone else your life would have already been forfeit don't you?"

"I will not fall to any brat again," Orochimaru hissed only being angered further as Natsu smiled.

"You almost lost to an elderly man who was a good thirty years past his prime not two years ago, a man whom Death had already begun courting for her sweet eternal embrace. If there is any lesson that someone who is supposed to be as smart as you should have learned by now it is that the age of mortal Gods in this world has long since passed you by."

"YOU LIE!"

"Let's review history then shall we? Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha both wielded power that could have brought an end to this world had they not opposed each other with their brothers wielding slightly less but still significant power. Hiruzen Sarutobi was of a generation after and he was but a dying ember of the last generation, spat out to guide the people through a period of uncertainty."

Orochimaru was seething as Natsu slapped him in the face with history. Of course he knew it was all fact, denying it would be futile. Hearing it aloud from someone he could not kill was simply infuriating.

"I've been watching the people of this world Orochimaru and although there are exceptions to the rule such as the Jinchuuriki or those possessing unique Bloodlines tied to those who were once legend true power is far beyond your reach."

"You … know nothing!"

"Perhaps but then what does that mean for you I wonder? If I know nothing then that means you must know less than nothing?"

"You fool," Orochimaru hissed. "I am the greatest scientist this world has ever known, nothing shall ever be beyond my grasp and the power I desire shall always become mine in the end!"

"If I were you I would be very careful where such desires lead you snake," Natsu warned as he began to walk forward towards the Snake Sannin and grabbed him by the front of his torn robes. "Heed my warning your time draws near snake!"

Tossing him into the wall Orochimaru coughed up blood as Natsu began making his way toward the exit pausing momentarily to look at a shocked Sasuke.

"I trust you know how to discern the greater of two paths Sasuke," Natsu said as he ran a finger over the modified Curse Seal. "Rise above this pitiful subservience to a relic and learn the truths of this world and your family or remain in blissful ignorance until you become nothing more than a vessel for a fossil."

Grabbing Sasuke by the neck and lifting him into the air Natsu slammed him into the wall as the Uchiha coughed up blood onto his face, unconsciously activating his Sharingan.

"Let me tell you now Sasuke you'd better think long and hard about your choice because we'll be meeting again real soon if it's the wrong one," Natsu growled as his eyes began to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue as he let his Demonic tendrils wrap around him terrifying the Uchiha.

Suddenly Natsu's demeanour shifted as a smile broke out onto his face as he dropped Sasuke and turned to leave. Sasuke was about to get up when Natsu turned around to face the Uchiha once again forcing him to freeze in place.

"Yes I think Itachi will approve, you'll be there quite soon I think."

Walking away from the now shocked and confused Sasuke Natsu made his way toward the exit pondering his decision to aid Sasuke. Would Itachi approve of his meddling or would it hinder the elder Uchiha's overall plan regarding his precious little brother?

At the end of the day as long as things flowed the way Fate decreed them it was of little consequence to Natsu, naturally he cared about the overall Fate of the brothers however he knew that Sasuke was a knife's edge away from falling into the abyss and should he truly fall and threaten those he'd grown to care for he would be destroyed like so many before him.

Natsu was brought out of his brooding as he arrived at the entrance to the hideout where Nobu and Mordred stood waiting patiently with Aava resting peacefully on a tree branch nearby.

"So this is where you ran off to eh," Mordred asked as she peered over Natsu's shoulder. "So the kid was here then?"

"Yeah and I've done what I wanted though we've got a problem and it has to be handled by us," Natsu sighed as his Servants gave him their full attention.

"Are we up against a Servant?"

"I don't know if it is a Servant or not to be honest," Natsu replied as he pondered what he encountered earlier. "Whatever it was it was powerful and raised the dead and regenerated from virtually nothing."

"Since you want to keep the others away I'm guessing you believe whatever it is this guy does can infect living humans," Nobu asked as Aava flew down and landed on her hat.

" _ **When Natsu last saw it the being infected the bodies of the dead beneath Orochimaru's lair and raised them however they were almost like a hive mind all moving to attack in unison rather than individually. It isn't much of a stretch to say that whatever this being uses is contagious and keeping the mortal humans away from it would be for the best.**_ "

"Sounds like some kind of parasitic hive mind being, sucks we don't know if it's magical in nature or not," Nobu sighed. "Well either way we'll have to stop whatever it is before it can prove that theory correct."

"The being escaped through the ventilation shafts and is currently on its way to a village near here so we should move to stop it before it can kill any innocents," Natsu said as he opened a portal. "It's moving fast so we need to hurry."

The group nodded as Aava returned into Natsu as they entered the portal hoping that they could prevent any potential disaster from occurring.

 _ **/Mazukai Village/**_

"OI ANOTHER ROUND OVER HERE," came the slurred shout of a young Rock Nin as he slammed his sake cup down on his table.

"Sorry pal but I can't serve you any more, company policy."

"POLICY! FUCK THE POLICY I'M A G-GOD DAMN PAYING CUSTOMER DAMMIT!"

"Please excuse my subordinate he's a lightweight," an older looking Rock Nin sighed as he dragged the drunk nin out of his seat. "Alright that's enough out of you for one night I think."

"B-but Sensei I've had like one!"

"One too many," the older nin sighed as he left some Ryo on the counter and the two stepped out of the bar into the cool night air. "Now let's look at getting you back to the hotel eh?"

"S-Sensei I don feel s'good!"

The man sighed as he led his student to the nearby alley where he began to vomit much to the elder nin's disappointment.

The sound of rustling caught the man's attention as he saw someone sifting through the garbage making a rather large mess. Believing it to be another customer who'd had one too many he decided to see if the man was alright.

"Hey pal are you alright?"

The sifting stopped and the figure froze making the nin suspicious. He was about to draw a kunai until his drunk student stumbled past him toward the man.

"Hey pal we're like brothers you n me, comrades of the cup!"

"Get back here," the elder nin hissed as he watched the man slowly stand up to his full height with his head in an odd position. "Something doesn't seem quite right about this man."

"Ah he's just drunk Sensei, kinda like me," the younger nin said before stumbling and falling before the man. "WHOOPS HAHAHA!"

As the drunk nin looked up he quickly scarpered back into the set of bins opposite with a look of utter terror on his face even in his drunken stupor.

"WHAT THE FUCK-!"

Before the older nin had a chance to react the man's arm shot a tendril out towards his student piercing his head and killing him instantly. The elder nin immediately began flashing through hand seals and fired a volley of thick rocks towards the man who simply grabbed them in a strange net made of the same tendrils and slung them back at him.

"What the hell is this guy!"

The elder nin was about to attack again when he saw his supposedly dead student beginning to move once again. Shocked he was about to call out only for his head to snap towards him making the elder nin want to vomit.

The hole where the tendril pierced his forehead had hundreds of tiny tendrils writhing from it, his eyes, nose and ears also had tendrils emerging from them as he slowly rose to his feet with his skin taking on a bluish red colour.

"What jutsu is this …"

Faster than the nin could react the man he should have been paying attention to rushed towards him and slit his stomach open as his insides spilt out across the ground before him. Screaming in pain the man had no defence as his former student rushed him and bit into his face eating part of his cheek before taking a bite out of his neck as he saw no more.

The man in the alley looked at the student who was eating his former teacher and instead of screaming began to grin as his skin rippled with tendrils for a moment.

"I wonder if Heller got brought back too? Such a weak and unprepared world but it'll do nicely to spread the virus. That scientist thought he could contain me forever he will be the first to feel the full power of Blacklight as I bring it knocking on his door!"

The man put his hands in his pocket and strolled out onto the street ignoring the horrified screams as the virus began to spread across the village from those he'd already infected.

 _Carrier Of The Blacklight Virus_

 _Crazed Shape shifter_

 _Alex Mercer (Berserker)_

 **So as that one guest and Shadow465 suggested quite some time ago I've finally found a place to insert a Servant from Prototype into the story. Why is Alex Mercer willingly spreading the Blacklight Virus and how will Natsu and his Servants combat them? Find out next time and I'll see you then!**


	55. Village Of Blacklight

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Village Of Blacklight**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu, Mordred and Nobu arrived at the location of the strange being that had been sealed beneath Orochimaru's hideout and stood atop the hill overlooking a currently chaotic village about half the size of Konoha.

"Well I guess this shows us where he is," Mordred said as she donned her helmet and summoned Clarent to her side. "There's not a chance in hell we're sneaking in there."

"Agreed," Natsu sighed as he watched the same infection from beneath the lab spread out across a nearly defenceless village. "It would help if we could set up a perimeter but the only ability I have to do that probably isn't a good idea to use when Time is as dodgy as it is."

"A perimeter you say," Nobu asked as her eyes reflected the raging inferno below with a feral grin plastered on her face. "I assume by perimeter you don't want anything escaping?"

"Correct."

"Then leave it to me, the time for the Big Fool of Owari to demonstrate her Demonic Innovation Stratagem that almost won me an Empire! If I could bring a nation to its knees then filthy savages such as these should be little more than target practice to work the rust from my aim after all these long years of sitting idle in the Throne!"

Natsu and Mordred were surprised when Nobu began to float up into the sky as she turned back to face her Master with a cheeky grin.

"Surprised no? Thought you were the only one of us who could fly, how arrogant of you to believe one such as I could not perform such a trivial task!"

"I can't fly," Natsu heard Mordred grumble to herself as he watched Nobu shift higher and higher until she sat several hundred feet above the exact centre of the village.

"Are you ready to finally see me in action? Everyone has had a chance to show off before me and although normally I would see any who dared show me up bend the knee let it not be said that the best truly was saved for last!"

Natsu watched as Nobu sheathed her sword at her hip and held both her hands outward as two guns appeared in them,

"You have seen them before but let me explain something interesting for it is but one of my many proud accomplishments! These firearms known as Tanegashima, more often referred to by the Westerners as Hinawaju are configured matchlock guns that aided me in bringing a nation to its knees!"

Looking at the weapons in her hands with fond remembrance Natsu saw the true age of his Archer Class Servant as she began her history lesson.

"With these weapons in hand warfare was changed in Japan forever and combined with myself at the helm victory was absolute! Today you shall witness my most famous policy, my ultimate dream of a unified Japan!"

A monstrous spike in power immediately hit Natsu's senses as the sky around Nobu began to light up as hundreds of identical firearms of the exact same model and make emerged through portals in the sky orbiting Nobu's form with two rows circling her horizontally and the third forming a massive circle behind her.

"Rejoice enslaved people of this village for I have come with the final solution! A blaze of Demonic purification shall embrace you all shortly as you are exposed to the technique that embodies absolute unification!"

"This technique," Natsu heard Mordred mutter under her breath. "This power is far above that of a regular Servant, no better perimeter could be offered to us."

"You know this technique Mordred?"

"I've never seen it in action but I've heard plenty of stories about it from others at the Throne of Heroes. A Rank EX Class Anti Army Noble Phantasm that represents her very legend as both Conqueror and King."

"Demon Of The Sixth Heaven's Roaring Command," Nobu shouted as the weapons moved to encircle the entire town setting up a perimeter as Nobu raised the gun in her right hand with the same crazed grin. **Noble Phantasm Release: Three Thousand Worlds – Three Line Formation!** "

"Three Line Formation," Natsu asked confused until Mordred tapped him on the shoulder.

"The first line is just the opening act, look."

Natsu was shocked to see even more guns appearing in the sky as they formed a secondary circle around the village behind the first with a third circle appearing and taking its place behind Nobu mimicking the display from earlier.

"Her Noble Phantasm will assure none escape but we need to move, King or not such a technique would have some sort of penalty."

Natsu nodded without a second thought as the two rushed down into the chaos below with the sound of gunfire raining all around them from Nobu's assault on any who tried to flee the village.

"So this is a Rank EX Noble Phantasm, it's classification is well earned for the Anti Army Class that's for sure."

"The Lancer form of my Father you met can pull of an EX Class Noble Phantasm provided the lance itself is properly charged."

"You mean Rhongomyniad the lance that grants her use of the God's Aura?"

"Do you know what many call the lance," Mordred asked as Natsu shook his head. "They call it Rhongomyniad: The Lance That Shines To The Ends Of The World or the Spear That Heralds The End."

"That powerful?"

"They say that the Holy Lance is a pillar of light that fastens together the world itself meaning both reality and illusion. Kings bear such frightening power Natsu and it is the same world ending power you too possess that will see you ascend to become the King of Balance everyone keeps going on about."

"As impressive as Nobu's ability is I wouldn't call it world ending …"

"Because that is but one of her Noble Phantasms," Mordred replied as Natsu nodded quickly as the two arrived at the edge of the village where gunfire kept hordes of the infected at bay.

"Alright how do you want to handle this?"

"Considering some of these people are missing limbs I'd say they're already beyond saving so there really is only one way to go about this."

Natsu sighed as he coated his body in the same golden aura as the one back in Orochimaru's hideout and began walking forward.

"This will obliterate any of the fodder that tries to harm us," Natsu said as the aura expanded to encompass Mordred who stiffly nodded in understanding. "However from what we saw back atop the cliffs some of these humans have begun to evolve into larger beings and I'm not entirely sure how much pressure it will take to break through this barrier. The exact level of power needed to resist being immediately shattered by Crash Magic varies and we still aren't sure what we're dealing with."

"Keep big bastards off our back, got it," Mordred replied with a thumbs up with Natsu assuming she was grinning under her helmet.

Natsu and Mordred slowly advanced as they crossed the line of gunfire Nobu rained down below and were immediately set upon by the feral horde of infected humans both civilian and shinobi alike.

Dozens smashed against Natsu's Crash Barrier only to find themselves shattered into cubes and sent hurdling into the horde crippling countless others as Natsu shook his head with a sigh.

"Clearly these people had no time to mount a defence against whatever these things are, look there Mordred."

"Leaf, Rock and Cloud nin all working together," Mordred immediately replied pointing with her sword at the gathered groups of nin. "Kind of sad that it took them losing their minds in an apocalyptic event to work together though."

The duo continued walking down the street leaving piles of flesh cubes in their wake as they made their way to the centre of town where the more heavily mutated foes were concentrated. After wading through a sea of regular infected the duo reached the centre of town and both paused in their tracks when they saw four massive hulking creatures building something from the surrounding buildings.

"Some kind of shrine do you think?"

"Or a weapon," Natsu murmured in reply as his gaze homed in on the creatures building it.

From the mortified expressions and darting eyes frantically searching everything within view it disgusted Natsu to see that these ones clearly retained their mind but held absolutely no control over their bodily functions as they were forced to watch themselves carry out unknown tasks.

"So you've come?"

Two of the massive mutated beings moved to the left revealing the man Natsu had encountered in the sub lab. It was immediately obvious that the man was no longer a mindless brute attacking everything on sight.

"I have to admit I didn't think it would be possible to track me this far, you have my interest if nothing else."

"I have your interest? Did you really think I was just going to let you go after what you did down in that hidden lab?"

"No," the man admitted as he shifted on what was basically a makeshift throne. "However I figured I'd have more time to prepare for your arrival, clear the place up a bit."

"You call sitting at the centre of a massacre and biological attack 'clearing up the place' as if it were a common practice? Who are you?"

"I'm a nobody; at least I was until that fateful day in Manhattan …"

"I meant your name."

"Mercer, Alex Mercer," the man replied as his arm shifted slightly with several tendrils appearing and vanishing faster than the untrained eye could see. "By all logic I should be dead yet I woke up in some room and was told that I had 'earned my place' and that I was now part of something much greater. The Throne of Heroes they called it, nonsense if you ask me I'm definitely no hero."

"So you're a Servant then," Natsu mused as Mercer raised an eyebrow.

"So you know of this Throne business?"

"This world isn't your own, that much you know. You woke up in this strange world right after waking up in the Throne which was preceded by your death I'm guessing?"

"Yes, I died in my world," Mercer replied as he ran a hand over his chest. "A man by the name of Heller put an end to me and became my successor I suppose you could say. Waking up here I was approached by a pale man who offered me food, shelter and information all under the guise of capturing and experimenting upon me."

"Was this man's name Orochimaru by any chance?"

"Yes the man who summoned the snakes, Orochimaru …"

"Yeah he's manipulated Servants before though I don't know how exactly."

"The man used strange seals to bind me in place as he dissected me, destroyed me body countless times only for me to regenerate thanks to my powers and repeat the process for over a year," Mercer growled as a maniac gleam entered his eye.

"And that gives you the right to do this to countless innocents?"

"Innocents you say? Human beings are far from innocent; they believe themselves to be above everything and will break any and all moral or ethical codes to achieve their own selfish desires! I am living proof that humanity does not deserve mercy for its sins."

"No being is perfect," Natsu countered as the man frowned. "However the positive side of their minds is what I believe shines through more than anything else."

"You won't convince me to change my mind, not after Manhattan and especially not after what that Orochimaru did to me!"

"Who do you think you are judging everyone as if you are superior to them," Mordred growled finally letting her presence be known. "Even a King must lend their ear to those around him in order to achieve a long reign!"

"How naïve," Mercer scoffed. "A King is a tyrant who sits atop a throne of corpses weaved together through the blood of their subjects. To believe a King truly cares about those beneath them is to say world peace can be attained, it simply isn't right no matter how much you care to deny it!"

"Someone who hasn't been a King couldn't understand the complications of the job," Mordred growled. "To be burdened with the lives of an entire nation sacrifices must be made!"

"At the expense of the common man, at the expense of humanity itself," Mercer replied as he slowly rose from his seat. "I am the by product of a nation experimenting for this common good you speak of. If you want to believe humanity is still pure then go right ahead but I will not be so easily fooled!"

The ground began to shake as the ground around them began to split apart with massive pillars of the shot out toward the sky with the small portion of the village they were standing in rising with them.

"Before I died I was merely the vessel for the Blacklight Virus but here … here I AM the nexus, the progenitor that will allow the virus to cleanse this world of all humanity and wipe away its sins!"

"I think this guy's nuts," Mordred said as she readied Clarent at her side.

"We don't know his story, humanity in his world could be far more flawed than the ones we know," Natsu replied softly as he activated his Hybrid's Aura. "But even so we cannot allow him to spread such a chaotic virus across this world due to the sins of another!"

"I will not be stopped, not when I have just begun to spread the virus," Mercer growled as his arms converted into tendrils and shot out to either side impaling themselves into two nearby buildings lifting him up into the air.

"Do you feel that?"

"Immense magic power," Natsu replied as a massive tendril emerged from Mercer's chest and impaled one of the mutated humans.

The mutant dropped to its knees and let out a guttural roar as its flesh began to convulse and bubble as its form began to rapidly expand with it easily towering over the duo.

" **Black Rewrite: Goliath!** "

A massive creature that could only be described as a hulking monstrosity let loose an earth shaking roar before slamming its arm down in front of itself like a shield as it began smashing everything out of the way in an attempt to run the pair down.

As the Goliath reached them Natsu prepared to release his Crash Barrier and engage when Mordred suddenly leapt out of the barrier and met the charging beast head on as Clarent clashed with its massive arm.

"I've got dibs on this one!"

Red sparks shot out of Clarent as it held back the massive beast before setting off a large explosion sending it skidding backward into several more buildings.

"You think I'm gonna let you just push me back, I'm one of the round ya moron! Only person who can beat me is Father, I'll take on all of you trash right now!"

"That one is very spirited," Mercer said with a sadistic smirk as several more tendrils shot out of his chest into the other three mutated humans as they too were turned into Goliaths. "Destroy the Knight!"

The Goliaths roared as they stood before Mordred who simply held her blade at her side ready to fight the monstrosities without even the slightest hint of fear present.

"You think because they're big I'm gonna run? If Father can kill Dragons with but a thrust of her sacred lance then I'll annihilate the lot of you!"

Natsu watched as Mordred's blade was coated in Crimson Red light as she raised it above her head much in the same way he'd seen her do it against Guts several years ago. Her right hand removed her helmet revealing her grinning face as it vanished and she placed her hand back on the blade and an immense magical pressure hit everyone present.

' _She's gotten stronger.'_

"Until I've fought Father again no force shall ever force me to stay my blade, so I declare on my honour as a Knight of the Round Table! With this swing I'll rend all asunder in crimson glory, **Clarent: Blood Arthur!** "

Swinging her blade downward Mordred fired a massive beam of pure magic at the four charging Goliaths who raised their shield like arms in front of them to block it. Her attack made impact and sliced off the shield arm of one Goliath who was too slow to react as it fell on its side roaring in anger.

It took less than thirty seconds before her attack shattered the arm of the second one as it was forcefully blown back and sent flying off the edge of the elevated earth landing in the crater below.

Her attack appeared to be struggling with the last two as they began to slowly advance forward prompting Mordred to channel more power into the attack as she grit her teeth. The attack expanded in size slightly as one of the Goliaths was pushed back slightly before being staggered and consumed by the crimson light and disintegrated entirely.

The last Goliath advanced before Mordred standing not three feet away as it slowly began to move to attack the Knight who stood her ground. Natsu wanted to help her however he heard her declaration and knew better than to interfere, this was her chance to prove her skill against her Father's and he would not deny her such a chance.

"Tough bastard aren't ya," Mordred growled as she looked up at the Goliath who simply roared in response. "You might have made it this far but I ain't done yet!"

As the Goliath made it inches away from Mordred time seemed to almost slow as Natsu watched Mordred subtlety move her blade downward and cancel her Noble Phantasm. In the fraction of a second that the attack had been deactivated and the Goliath moved to hit her Mordred used the leftover energy in Clarent and flicked her blade upward sending the massive shield of flesh flying upward.

"Now I've got ya!"

With the Goliath staggered Mordred charged forward and raised Clarent above her head and made a vertical swinging motion slicing its face in half and dragging her blade down the beasts front as its guts were spilt out all across the earth.

The Goliath roared as it fell onto its side where Mordred once again jumped onto its chest and thrust Clarent right where its heart was located and fired what remained of her Noble Phantasm setting off a large explosion killing the Goliath and sending her flying into the air.

"And don't think I forgot about you!"

Flipping in midair Mordred turned to face the first Goliath whose arm she had cut off and brought Clarent down with all the force she could muster right onto its neck as she sliced its head clean off.

Coated in blood and guts Mordred was panting as she turned around to face Natsu with a cheeky grin on her face as she placed Clarent over her shoulder.

"Beat that!"

"Hn, good job Saber," Natsu said as he shot her a small smile. "I'll be sure to top that display with one that will put even that sacred lance you revere to shame."

Turning to face Mercer who ripped himself free from his tendril bindings Natsu removed his overcoat as his right arm morphed into a blade much to Mercer's surprise.

"I'll acknowledge you have some very unique and interesting abilities but how do they hold up when you are the one fighting?"

" _ **Father you haven't had much time to heal yet,**_ " Aava's voice echoed through his mind prompting Natsu to grin which didn't go unnoticed by Mordred who had rarely seen him grin during a fight in such a way.

" _I know Aava but I've got a good feeling about this fight, like I'm going to learn something new through it._ "

" _ **Learn something?**_ "

" _It's something that often happened during my younger days Aava, before the war and before your predecessors attack that brought us to these lands. Time was I used to go into a fight and walk away learning something new about myself however that rarely occurs here, at least it didn't until now._ "

" _ **I'm not sure I understand …?**_ "

" _It isn't something that can be conveyed through words Aava, only action. You shall soon see what I mean._ "

As Natsu finished conversing with Aava Mercer's right arm began to shift into a blade that he held out in front of himself, positioning himself in a ready stance as Natsu did the same.

"You wield power similar to my own?"

"I can assure you that despite the similarities it is vastly different when you break it down," Natsu replied as the two stood still waiting for the other to make a move.

The sound of a building collapsing was the queue for the two as they both vanished and reappeared near the throne of tendrils. The two clashed sending a powerful shockwave through the surrounding area slicing everything in half excluding Mordred who simply ducked under it at the last moment.

" _He's fast!_ "

" _ **One of the fastest Servants we've encountered so far.**_ "

" _But speed raw speed can be countered under the right conditions._ "

The two pushed against each other for a few moments before separating as they adjusted their stances slightly with Mercer eyeing Natsu's blade warily.

"I'm surprised you were able to match my own blade, none from my world aside from Heller could."

"You'd be surprised at my strength," Natsu replied as he pointed his blade toward Mercer. "Come with everything you have or you'll find yourself back in the Throne faster than you can blink."

"Hn."

The two vanished and reappeared above the tendril throne and clashed once again before vanishing and clashing over by Mordred's location and continued to appear and disappear much to Mordred's chagrin.

"Damn it I just wanna see the fight!"

"Don't feel bad even I can't keep up with that speed."

Looking above her Mordred saw Nobu hovering above her still directing her own Noble Phantasm to keep the mutated humans from escaping.

"How can you not see them, you're a King?"

"Just because I'm a King it doesn't mean I'm superior to most opponents. Surely you should know of tales where the King is toppled by mere peasants, such Kings were toppled for that very same notion that being King granted them power above all."

Mordred didn't reply as the two watched the rapidly appearing and disappearing forms of Natsu and Mercer, tracking them by the clear signs of battle as large gashes in the surrounding buildings and earth rapidly began to appear all around them.

After exchanging a series of rapid attacks Natsu and Mercer reappeared at their starting position with neither sporting so much as a scratch as they let their weapons fade away. Natsu cracked his neck to relieve the built up pressure as Mercer jumped back up atop his tendril throne and took a seat, looking down at Natsu contemplatively.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking," Mercer said as he leant back in the throne resting his head on his right hand. "I was strong before I died but since arriving here its on a whole other level. Having become the nexus for the Blacklight Virus gave me a significant boost however there is something else that I can't put my finger on …"

"Perhaps that's just what happens when you become a Servant, the Throne maximises your potential."

"Tell me something, if you know it that is; what is the purpose of this Throne of Heroes?"

"You mean you don't know," Natsu gaped in shock as Mercer simply nodded. "The purpose of the Throne of Heroes is to house the souls of those who have performed deeds in life that would see them written down in the history books."

"Yes I suppose I'd qualify for that given what I'd done but there has to be something more?"

"Well I'm no expert on it but the Throne is where such heroes are summoned to partake in the Grail Wars in an attempt to gain a single wish."

"A wish?"

"Supposedly the Holy Grail can grant any wish asked upon it and the Grail Wars are normally tournaments designed for both Master and Servant to fight and win for the privilege."

"A Grail that can grant any wish, then my task is clear."

"And that task is?"

"I will seek the end of humanity through Blacklight, shape the human race into something much more fitting than what it has descended into," Mercer replied as Natsu shook his head.

"That is a terrible wish and I won't allow someone like you to even get the chance!"

"Thanks for telling me about this Grail," Mercer said as his throne began to morph over him. "But now your usefulness has come to an end, none shall stand in the way of the future!"

Natsu watched as Mercer absorbed the tendril throne which he just now realized was actually made from the bodies of countless mutated humans all merged together into some abominable creation.

From where the throne once was stood Mercer however his eyes were now black with red cracks stretching from his iris all the way out to his ears as they pulsed with power. His hands had become razor sharp claws with his body appearing to have gained an almost second skin made from the same razor sharp substance as spikes protruded all over his body.

"I was born from Blacklight, moulded by it to be its herald. I was granted the gift of being able to absorb the infected receiving not only their power and lifeforce but their lives as well. Observe."

Natsu watched as Mercer's body flickered and he became an Iwa Jonin who'd clearly seen more than his fair share of combat based on the amount of scars littering his body.

"His name was Kataro Umizaro, Jonin of the Hidden Rock. In life he fought blindly for the pride and honour of his village realizing far too late that his village was no better than anywhere else. Kataro here was consumed by his student as one of the first victims of the plague and was unable to achieve his dream of retiring and opening up a dumpling stand."

"Why are you telling me the life story of a man you basically killed?"

"Kataro here was a blind fool for most of his life and realized almost two decades too late that his village was full of naught but barbarians caught in a cycle of hatred. Instead of using his knowledge to try and prevent it do you know what Kataro decided to do?"

No idea."

"He simply decided to let the next generation deal with the problem rather than attempt to try and make a difference with his knowledge. Kataro is the worst kind of human being because he believes that the problems of today are not of his concern when they should be the concern of all!"

"Can I ask you a question," Natsu asked suddenly as Mercer narrowed his eyes but remained silent. "Are you really Alex Mercer or are you the virus itself?"

"Perceptive but not quite," Mercer said as the tendrils in the surrounding area gently wrapped around his arms in an almost affectionate manner. "I am both Alex Mercer the first human to be successfully turned with Blacklight and the Blacklight Virus core mind itself."

"So you are some kind of dual minded being then?"

"Whatever this Grail system is it has affected the way Blacklight affects me," Mercer said as he began to pace back and forth. "Where once I as Alex Mercer held full control I now share control with the virus in order to spread it across the world. I'm not entirely sure if the Blacklight Virus I carry can even be compared to the one from my world."

Natsu nodded as he observed Mercer's new form and the way it reacted to the environment around them. He would need to keep in mind what appeared to be a natural ability to call upon the environment around him to his aid lest he end up on the receiving end of some nasty attacks.

"Now I think it's time to dispose of you, there is still much work to be done."

"Your work ends here Mercer, despite what Orochimaru did to you and what your old world was like none of these people have done anything to deserve genocide no matter how foolish they may be!"

"Then by all means stand before me just as Heller did and put an end to me that is if you can match an unrestrained vein of pure Blacklight. Not even Heller fought Blacklight at its purest stage. Not even I know its full capabilities as it continues to evolve in an effort to survive as all viruses do."

The two simply stared at each other as the ground began to crack beneath their feet as they began to unleash their raw power to combat the other. Mordred and Nobu were forced to step back lest they be caught up in the immense magical pressure being leaked by the pair as they slowly began walking toward each other.

"Why are they walking?"

"They aren't walking," Nobu replied softly as Mordred cocked her head to the side in confusion. "If you focus hard enough you'll notice there are footsteps where they have yet to reach."

Mordred's eyes widened considerably as she realized what Nobu was saying. With each step the pair cracked the ground however there were already steps where they had yet to tread.

"So what we're seeing are-!"

"Afterimages," Nobu confirmed as they two now stood face to face mere inches apart as they slowly locked hands.

Suddenly the entire area began to shake as Natsu was slugged across the face before returning a powerful blow to Mercer's chest before blocking a strike with his right knee, each blow sending a shockwave through their bodies which tore up the ground behind them.

The two continued to trade what appeared to be slow blows which they occasionally blocked though Mordred assumed that the speed in which they were really moving didn't allow for them to block the blows as much as they would like.

Mordred watched in awe as Natsu received another fierce blow to the face as he returned one of his own before blocking Mercer's elbow as the two crossed forearms and head butted each other sending the pair skidding backward splitting the elevated earth where they stood in half.

"You're quite strong for a Servant."

"You are quite powerful as well."

"Guess it's time to take it up a notch then."

"Agreed."

Walking back toward each other the two began exchanging the same powerful blows however it quickly became clear to both Mordred and Nobu that the blows were beginning to get faster and faster with the two soon exchanging a whirlwind of fierce blows that shook the elevated earth to the point that it was now crumbling.

Natsu leant back to avoid a blow to the face and delivered a roundhouse kick to Mercer's side which was blocked at the last moment by a tendril. The tendril shattered under Natsu's Crash Magic allowing Natsu's blow to hit sending Mercer skidding through what little remained of the buildings that had been elevated with them.

"I barely even saw that, one minute he was there and the next he's over there and the damage was catching up," Mordred said almost breathlessly. "With power like that I could really stand a chance against Father …"

Mercer emerged from the attack relatively unscathed as he extended his right arm and a tendril wrapped around a large portion of the rubble before tossing it at Natsu who simply let it crash harmlessly against his barrier.

"That's a rather annoying ability you have there …"

"No more annoying than the manipulation of the environment," Natsu shot back as the two vanished and reappeared back in their starting locations once again locked in yet another struggle for dominance.

"My Blacklight Thorns don't affect you?"

"Oh I can feel them as they pierce my skin however the virus you've been trying to inject this whole time won't work. It would take something far stronger than what any human could produce to infect me."

"We'll see about that," Mercer growled as the two separated as Mercer surrounded himself with more black tendrils that shot forth from the earth. "If beating you is what's required to lay waste to humanity then I will not fail!"

Natsu watched as tendrils shot out and absorbed the Goliath's Mordred had killed but not disintegrated or sent flying into himself as Mercer's muscles bulged with newfound strength as his arms began to morph with one becoming a massive shield and another turning into a massive lance that was at least five metres in length with a razor sharp blade running across its edge.

Mercer's shield suddenly grew spikes which shot out towards Natsu's general location in the blink of an eye. Easily avoiding the attack Natsu was forced to slide underneath Mercer's lance before spinning around and attempting to trip the man who easily jumped over his attack and sent another barrage of spikes from his shield at Natsu who was forced to suspend them in midair using his Gravity Magic and send them flying back at high speed.

Raising his shield Mercer blocked the returned attack as he jumped high into the air and held his arm out in front of him. The lance began to spin faster than the eye could see as Mercer attempted to catch Natsu in what was essentially a massive fan attack.

Cocking back Natsu's fist began to glow with a golden aura as Mercer inched closer. Without a word Natsu's fist made contact with Mercer's attack freezing him in place as his entire body was turned into cubes with a massive shockwave appearing beneath Natsu due to the force behind his attack.

The tiny cubes that were Mercer fell to the ground and quickly reformed as the man charged forward seemingly enraged as Natsu blocked several swift strikes before being hit in the gut and kneed in the head getting sent skidding backward towards the edge of the crater he was in.

"Persistent I'll give you that Alex Mercer however I'm gonna have to call it here."

"You act as if you could defeat me at any time, Blacklight cannot be extinguished so easily!"

Natsu looked downward with a smile on his face as he noticed a hole in the platform they were currently fighting on. Looking back up at Mercer who seemed to be descending further and further into whatever madness the virus was pushing onto him Natsu took to the skies.

"Had you been in the right state of mind perhaps things would've been different but I will remember your sacrifice for humanity Alex Mercer!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SACRIFICE," Mercer roared as hundreds of tendrils burst forth from the earth to shield him from whatever attack Natsu was sure to unleash.

"In battle one can discern information about another without deceit; you were but a victim of the humans of your world Mercer and paid the ultimate price to ensure their crimes would one day be avenged. This is what earned you a place upon the Throne of Heroes even if you yourself forever deny what drove you to allowing Sergeant James Heller to combine your power with his."

"I never told you his full name how did-!"

"No words were needed Alex Mercer, the sane you would've realized that before the fight began. For now close your eyes and await the inevitable."

Raising his right hand a sphere of pure black flame began to form above him as Natsu channelled a massive amount of magic into what would be his ending attack. The sphere grew and grew until it was easily three times the size of the village itself much to the shock of everyone present.

"Archer release your Noble Phantasm and move Saber to safety!"

Nobu nodded as she grabbed Mordred and flew the two well away from the massive black sun before them as Natsu looked down at Mercer who had emerged from his tendril cocoon.

"You believe I will be intimidated by that, Gentek couldn't break me and neither will you!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise as he watched seven massive black spires shoot out from the earth with Mercer jumping off the small elevated platform allowing it to simply crumble as he landed at the centre of the village.

"Allow me to show you the power of Blacklight at its most pure, try not to beg for mercy after all this!"

 _Of Man And Modern Science_

 _The Double Helix Demands A Champion_

 _The Bane Of Humankind Heralds Infectious Judgement_

 _Wipe Away Sin, Wash Away Sorrow_

 _Avenge The Forgotten_

All seven spires made of Blacklight tendrils began to glow as they focused seven reddish black coloured beams of light directly above Mercer. The seven conjoined lights then shot down directly at Mercer who simply absorbed them into himself as Natsu felt an absurd spike in power coming from the man.

Mercer raised his right arm as the tendrils morphed it into what was clearly a cannon of sorts that had the same reddish black light forming before it in the shape of a small sphere similar to the way the Jupiter Cannon would back on Earthland.

"This is the power that will wipe away humanity, feel its wrath! **Noble Phantasm Release: Prototype Armiger Zeus!** "

A beam of pure energy shot forth towards Natsu who continued to pump power into his attack that would now easily dwarf a mountain range in size as he gazed down upon Mercer with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Mercer but that virus can't be left unchecked. **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Amaterasu Supernova!** "

Letting his own attack descend the two clashed cracking the earth for miles and setting the surrounding forests on fire with jet black flame as the two monstrous attacks clashed with reckless abandon.

Natsu could feel the pressure opposing his attack as he wrapped his hand around his wrist and began channelling Crash Magic into his attack allowing it to ever so slowly creep forward.

"No it will not end like this I WON'T ALLOW IT, I A _ **M BLACKLIGHT!**_ "

"And there it is," Natsu sighed as he watched Mercer's form struggle to maintain itself as the entity that was the Blacklight Virus consciousness took full control too late to save itself.

Without Mercer in control the force opposing Natsu's attack grew steadily weaker as the virus screamed out every curse imaginable toward Natsu though he easily blocked it out knowing that Alex Mercer was being granted peace through his actions.

The attack that had been foiled by the virus fully shattered as Natsu's attack landed upon the Blacklight entity enveloping it in the eternal black flames as the entire land shook as if a meteor had just struck the planet.

Natsu watched as the flames washed over the land incinerating anything and everything for miles around, reshaping the land and melting even the mountains themselves cleaning the stain of the Blacklight Virus from this world hopefully forever.

"Hopefully the Throne provides you with a reprieve from that cursed virus," Natsu muttered as he felt Aava's presence shift in his mind.

" _ **Was that attack truly necessary Father, so much life was destroyed in but a moment?**_ "

" _I wanted to face it Aava, I wanted to face the virus that had consumed the mind of that man. I learned throughout the fight that the entity was a hindrance not a benefit to him, they were not in a sort of symbiotic relationship like we are._ "

" _ **Even still look at the damage done to this land Father can you justify that for simply not wishing to kill Alex Mercer?**_ "

" _I let my mind wander around as we fought Aava, no truly sentient beings were killed as a result. From the ashes of the darkest flames new life will rise as it always does Aava, life will always find a way in the end regardless of the conditions necessary to overcome such a task._ "

" _ **Don't you think this will frighten the humans of this world though, such power is the equivalent of the strongest of Tailed Beasts? What if they aim to hunt you foolishly in a misguided attempt to seal you away?**_ "

" _That won't happen Aava my passive Crash Magic wouldn't allow any kind of seal to claim me._ "

" _ **But you've seen Fuinjutsu when performed correctly Father you even created a few with Naruto that can actually hold back the Hybrid's Aura!**_ "

" _A necessary precaution should the Ten Tails ever be reformed Aava we've been over this before,_ " Natsu sighed as he entered his mindscape and placed a hand on the snout of the Apocalypse Dragon. " _Besides I have you at my side do I not? The power of Anti would be more than enough to destroy a mere blood seal._ "

" _ **I'm sorry Father I just worry about drawing so much attention to ourselves, your memories of Earthland showed that such attention turned you into an outlaw until they found an enemy worse than you and I do not wish to see you become an exile whilst already being exiled from your home world.**_ "

" _I inch closer to my former strength every day Aava, displays like this shall become more and more common until I truly master my gifts. During the war I had no such luxury of training to master control over my powers however now I do and with your help we can clean up this world so that Naruto and Kurama and all the other Tailed Beasts no longer have to suffer._ "

" _ **Father …**_ "

" _I know I'm putting others before myself but you know its how I am at heart. This world is tainted by scars of a war that shouldn't even be in distant memory and corruption runs just as rife as my old one. If I must become the villain to these villages so that they release these ancient prejudices against one another then so be it but I will ensure those I've come to care for here are well looked after._ "

" _ **You've told me this before Father but I still fail to see why you must be the one to fix it, this is not our world so why should we interfere when it should be Naruto cleaning it up, that is what the Toad Elder said when we last met isn't it?**_ "

" _Naruto is on course to becoming the saviour this world needs Aava however I would advise not putting stock into prophecy when unaccounted variables such as us exist. At the moment I'm guiding Naruto toward his own destiny however each and every step is his to make, should he desire to vanish from the world then I will not stop him. He like all of us has a choice, Alex Mercer wasn't given a choice instead Blacklight made it for him and it is for that very reason I used such force._ "

" _ **Because it robbed him of choice?**_ "

" _Free will is important Aava and beings like Kaguya or the consciousness of the Blacklight Virus strive to rip it away and force all to submit to one singular mind and purpose. All my life I've fought against such tyranny it's why I hated the Dark Guilds so much because they dealt in slavery._ "

" _ **So what exactly is the point of all this, is this the lesson you learned Father?**_ "

" _The lesson I've learned from all this Aava is that there is always choice. Mercer had a choice when he chose to allow Heller to kill him and absorb his power when he could have simply let Heller go it alone. He had a choice to continue fighting against Blacklight as we fought or succumb to its influence, weakening himself knowing that I would eliminate him when he could have continued to suffer in silence._ "

" _ **Like how you had a choice not to use such a destructive attack against Mercer who was already succumbing to Blacklight?**_ "

Natsu chuckled as he gave Aava's snout one last pat before returning to his mind as he landed at the centre of his attack to see a bloodied and beaten Mercer looking up at him through the one eye he had left.

"Hope … that helped …"

"Quite ingenious to deploy your Noble Phantasm before relinquishing control allowing me to defeat Blacklight before it had a chance to adapt to my attacks. Perhaps one day we'll get to fight once more, as friends?"

"Friends," Mercer said as he looked into Natsu's glowing eyes with a grin forming on the part of his mouth he had left as Natsu leant down next to him. "Never had too many … just my sister Dana … was always a bit of a loner …"

"Nothing wrong with putting family first Mercer it's an admirable trait," Natsu said as he grabbed the man's extended hand.

"You … you'll be in that Throne … I just know it," Mercer said as his body began to glow in a golden light with it beginning to dissolve into tiny particles. "Since I lost … first rounds on me though … I never got your name?"

"Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu Dragneel, what a dumb sounding name," Mercer joked as he coughed up some more blood as the two shared a laugh.

"Not as plain as Alex Mercer though?"

"No … I suppose not. Well guess this is my stop … better be ready for that rematch up there Blacklight can't touch me … not like this anyway …"

"I'll be looking forward to it Alex Mercer, until then."

Mercer's grip on Natsu's arm vanished along with his arm as the man faded away leaving Natsu kneeling at the centre of a charred crater alone. Slowly standing up he turned and saw Mordred and Nobu waiting at the crater's edge acting as if they were surveying the damage when in reality their eyes were on him.

"Some of those hits really hurt," Natsu sighed as he trudged back up the side of the crater to his Servants with his mind on the man cursed by Blacklight.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**

 _ **Chaldea Servant Profile**_

 **Servant Name –** _Doctor Alexander J Mercer_

 **Known Aliases –** _Zeus, The First Prototype_

 **Summonable Classes –** _Berserker, Avenger_

 **Origin –** _Unstable Singularity – Prototype_

 **Region –** _Modern 2000's United States Of America_

 **Alignment –** _Chaotic Neutral_

 **Gender –** _Male_

 **Servant Biography:**

 _Doctor Alexander Mercer known by many simply as Alex was born somewhere in the United States and spent the first nine years of his life in foster care under some of the harshest conditions possible during the time period alongside his sister Dana Mercer._

 _From a young age Alex Mercer showed an aptitude toward fighting and martial arts and still retains some of the lingering rage borne from the harshness of his rough upbringing. Despite this however Alex possesses an intellect superior to most around him and an aptitude in the sciences allowing him an opportunity to pull both himself and his sister away from the harsh environment they lived in to find a better future for themselves._

 _Alex Mercer in life was a borderline sociopath trusting no one aside from his sister, had no friends, didn't care about what others thought of him and found solace only in his work. Mercer knew he was a borderline sociopath and simply didn't care either way._

 _Sometime during his late teens to early adulthood Mercer earned a Doctorate in Genetics and Columbia University and was immediately hired by Gentek becoming the head of a sensitive project known only as Blacklight._

 _Project Blacklight was simply weaponized virus research and through Mercer's own efforts the official Blacklight Virus was created however due to fears of a potential leak Gentek tried to have Mercer killed._

 _As Mercer fled he did so with a single vial of the Blacklight Virus and upon being cornered threw the vial to the ground in a fit of rage condemning an entire city to a biological apocalypse._

 _Mercer was shot and killed by a team of elite soldiers sent to silence him with his body collected and stored in a body bag for later use. No one, not even Mercer himself could predict that the virus would save him and in doing so turn him into the First Prototype._

 _The events surrounding Mercer's exact actions remain cloudy due to the altered events in the singularity however it remains clear that Alex Mercer was a man who already held little faith in humanity and upon dying as a human and being reborn through Blacklight watched what little faith remained shatter._

 _His life intersects with a man named James Heller after a particular dark period in his life who seems to be the only other being whom Alex could ever truly relate to. What led to the death of this man at the hands of the only other being like him?_

 _A secret Mercer takes with him to the Throne._

 _ **Servant Parameters (Berserker):**_

 **Strength –** _A+_

 **Agility –** _EX_

 **Luck –** _C-_

 **Endurance –** _EX_

 **Mana –** _A+_

 **Noble Phantasm -** _EX_

 _ **Class Skills:**_

 **Madness Enhancement –** EX

 _ **Personal Skills:**_

 **Prototype –** _EX_

 _A skill that manipulates the Berserker's usual Madness Enhancement and overrides it with the influence of the Blacklight Virus._

 _Holder of this skill gains a significant increase to Agility rather than Strength and is gifted with Natural Regeneration so long as the Servant can consciously perform it._

 **Blacklight Spores –** _B+_

 _The Servant constantly emits spores from the body laced with the Blacklight Virus that will infect beings who possess low intelligence. Influence does not work if said being is aware of them or if the being is of a certain level of strength._

 **Geneticist –** _A+_

 _Servant is able to manipulate a virus strand merely by knowing its very name. Virus cannot be twisted into something reminiscent of the Blacklight Virus or worse and cannot be used on Servants bearing the Divine or Dragon Class Trait_

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **Prototype Armiger Zeus –** _Anti Fortress – EX_

 _Named after his namesakes the Prototype Armiger Zeus is an attack that funnels the Servant's Mana through their right arm infusing it with the purest strain of the Blacklight Virus._

 _The attack holds the same damage capacity as a nuclear warhead and is rumoured to actually be the absorbed radiation of a nuke the Servant once stopped._

 _The attack is designed to be a last resort and cannot be activated if the Blacklight Virus fully takes hold of the Servant due to the emotional state required to unleash it._


	56. Questions Both Moral And Ethical

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **ThomasMCF – I left the idea of bringing Heller in open rather than defining anything even though the Mercer/Blacklight would already know the entire outcome having already watched it from the Throne so if there was enough interest I could bring him in however the way he would behave would naturally differ than the way I portrayed Mercer who was under the Blacklight influence.**

 **Basically if there is enough interest I'll do it down the line when it would make some sense to insert him.**

 **As for the TMNT I mean I could add them in and I probably could buff them by doing what Fate does best and over exaggerate their abilities to the max but if they were to fit in anywhere it'd be Vol III simply because of how diverse the amount of races are.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Questions Both Moral And Ethical**

 _ **/Eliza's POV/**_

Equilibrius truly was a beautiful realm from its flora to the natural architecture. Eliza often wondered who exactly created such a beautiful realm since the chances of Ahnkseram being able to create something so unique and beautiful was slim at best.

One unique piece of information that wasn't known about Equilibrius was that its sky was represented by the mood of the current Lord of the realm. Since Natsu was often cheerful the sky was usually a light blue colour with several white clouds in the shape of various things he'd recently seen or objects he'd recently interacted with.

Currently Eliza had taken to laying down on the grass outside her new home in Equilibrius to take up the intense sport of cloud watching. It was quite amusing to see things like birds, trees, kunai, ramen bowls or the occasional book that she would usually discreetly read later.

Today however the sky was darker than usual, not noticeable enough to cause any concern but noticeable enough to those who knew the more intricate workings of the realm. The clouds also weren't taking proper form instead simply acting as normal clouds do by drifting along in a boring fashion.

"You've noticed it too?"

Looking to her left Eliza saw Aizen lay down next to her on the grass, placing his hands behind his head to partake in cloud watching alongside her.

"Did I give you permission to lie on my back lawn Aizen?"

"No but you and I both know this is more than a social call," the Devil replied smoothly. "Alucard has also noticed and I'm positive that the drunk Red Hair sobered when he saw it."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know," Aizen admitted with a small frown. "Salem believes it to be a prelude to some great disaster and the Council aren't talking though that's to be expected."

"What is Natsu doing now?"

"He just defeated another Servant though from what Salem and I saw through observing his location he's more content with the outcome which means whatever this is it isn't related."

"Then if Salem's theory proves true whatever incident caused such a premature shift is something we should prepare for," Eliza said softly as Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Prepare?"

"You know how sensitive the situation surrounding Natsu is, more than most, Aizen."

"Of course but-."

"As much as we all have faith in Natsu to do the right thing we all know he has lapses in his judgement, impulsiveness from his more humane side. Time is already damaged with the wound localized around him. The fact that Equilibrius is being affected by events in the future only adds to my growing fear of what may have befallen him."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?"

"You know what I'm saying Sosuke Aizen," Eliza said as he arched his neck to see Alucard, Salem, Shanks and Ainz standing behind him with the same grim looks on their faces.

"You want to kill him?"

"Of course that would be your first thought, this is why I'm the face of the paper because you don't have two brain cells to rub together," Salem scoffed.

"Natsu is not evil, whatever caused this is likely emotional trauma of some kind and although right now it's all just theory we still need to have a contingency of sorts in place," Ainz added as Aizen sat up in thought.

"As long as we aren't plotting to kill him or anything then I'm fine with it."

"We all owe him too much in our own way Aizen, none of this would be possible if it weren't for his sacrifice. For now keep this conversation between yourselves and if things look to be getting worse we'll go from there," Eliza said as the group nodded and opened portals up returning to their respective realms leaving just Eliza and Aizen alone.

"You know the majority would call us crazy for assuming the worst because the sky changes?"

"The majority also aren't as close to Natsu as we are and have little to no knowledge of the workings of this realm and do you believe Natsu wouldn't expect there to be a contingency plan in place for him anyway after the Alvarez incident?"

"I still don't like it," Aizen sighed as he rose from his spot and schooled his features. "Remember how Ahnkseram became our enemy Eliza and pray we all don't screw this up and bring about our end. With the power of both Anti and Hybrid the true level of power he could reach when given enough of a push would be far beyond anything we could even begin to comprehend."

Walking through his portal Aizen left Eliza alone to silently stew over her own decision. Eliza didn't notice as another portal opened nearby with its silent listener escaping with the vital information in hand.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu reached his waiting Servants who both turned to face him with neutral expressions on their faces though he could feel their concern through their shared link.

"How are you two?"

"I need something to eat after holding my Noble Phantasm for a good twenty minutes," Nobu sighed as Mordred nodded in agreement.

"Yeah busting out mine makes me wanna eat Father's horse!"

"Well we can eat all we want when we get back to the village but for now we'd better catch up to the others."

"Can we hunt something to eat and you just cook it with your fire?"

"You haven't seen the landscape have you," Natsu sighed as the two both realized what Natsu had done.

"How far?"

"Far as the eye can see Nobu I'm afraid."

"Did you have to use that much?"

"That virus was dangerous, to leave even the tiniest speck of it in existence in this realm would have ensured its destruction. When I met Mercer's Noble Phantasm head on I ensured that not only would he be destroyed but the virus as well."

"I suppose that makes sense but don't you think that's gonna attract a lot of attention from the other five villages?"

"Who cares if they find out Natsu did it I mean what can they do to him anyway," Mordred scoffed.

"By themselves they can't do anything but what if they have Servants working for them? What if they go after the people close to him?"

"Then we'll gut them," Mordred replied simply as Natsu placed a hand on Nobu's shoulder.

"I thank you for your concern Nobu and believe me I've had this conversation with Aava already. What I did was necessary to ensure the survival of this realm and I'd do it again if it were necessary."

"As long as you know what you're doing that's all I have to say on the matter."

"Hey I appreciate the input Nobu don't worry about it; by the way that Noble Phantasm of yours was quite impressive."

"O-of course it was, nothing can escape my innovative technique so I figured it would be perfect for the situation at hand," Nobu said as she blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you really embarrassed over a little praise, some ruler you are!"

"Settle down there Mordred I was impressed with how you tore into those Goliaths, I think if you had've fought Guts with the level of strength your at now you'd win."

Mordred was left gaping like a fish as Nobu began laughing at her relentlessly. As the two Servants began bickering amongst themselves Natsu let his senses wander across the now lifeless mountain range searching for anything they might be able to eat.

" _ **Several miles North Father there are group of deer that must have evaded the attack.**_ "

" _Ah yes I can sense them now thanks Aava._ "

Opening his eyes Natsu sighed as he watched Nobu and Mordred rolling around on the floor fighting. Walking over to the pair he picked them both up by the scruff of the neck and began flying toward the location of the deer as they both voiced their displeasure at the sudden manhandling.

"If you keep yelling you'll scare away dinner," Natsu sighed as the two promptly shut their mouths. "Now Nobu if you would kindly get ready to snipe a deer that would be great."

"Fine fine I'll do it you don't have to pull the whole disappointed Dad act," Nobu said rolling her eyes as she summoned a gun into her right hand and with practiced ease shot one of the deer clean through the skull.

"Nice shot now let's get down there and get to work," Natsu said with a playful grin as he gently tossed both Nobu and Mordred to the ground both rolling and immediately launching themselves at Natsu who chuckled and evaded their attacks.

" _ **Was that really necessary Father?**_ "

" _Well now they both have a common enemy don't they,_ " Natsu replied as he caught both their fists and pushed them back with a light burst of Gravity Magic.

"All right that's enough let's eat you two."

"Oh no you don't you tossed me like twenty feet in the air!"

"Mordred you are a Servant aren't you?"

"Who cares about that!"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

Mordred was about to retort when her stomach let out a gurgling noise much to her embarrassment as Natsu inched closer to the dead deer.

"Let's get stuck into this deer so we can eat soon alright you two then you can try beat me up all you want alright."

The two Servants nodded slowly as they moved to assist Natsu with skinning the deer as darkness descended on the small clearing they'd found themselves in.

Several hours later the trio could be found lounging around a small campfire finishing off the last pieces of meat from the deer Nobu had killed. No words needed to be exchanged as the trio simply enjoyed one another's company, pride preventing them from outright admitting it however.

Natsu finished his last piece and with a wave of his hand put out the flames with Nobu and Mordred immediately rising from their places ready to head out.

"So they went back to the village did they?"

"Yeah that's where Yugao said they were gonna go after Aava explained the situation," Nobu replied as she too finished her last piece. "It'd be a safe bet that they would've arrived back by now if they didn't stop for rest."

"Then I guess we'll just head straight back," Natsu said and with a snap of his fingers the three went through a portal arriving just outside the gates.

Walking toward the front gates they were met by the eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu who both seemed surprised at their sudden appearance but brushed it off just as fast as Izumo quickly began to speak.

"Excuse me Lord Natsu there is a situation in the centre of the village that requires your immediate attention!"

"And that situation would be what exactly?"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but there is a blonde haired man wearing some rather unusual clothes standing atop the power lines with a bottle of wine in his hand demanding to speak with you …"

"Did he give a name?"

"No he kept saying something about being far above us and that to know his name meant you were someone of great importance or something like that …"

"Why is he here I wonder," Natsu muttered as Mordred and Nobu exchanged knowing looks. "Don't worry you guys I'll go deal with it just make sure you log in our return."

"Of course Lord Natsu," Kotetsu said quickly as Natsu and his Servants made their way to the centre of the village.

Upon arriving Natsu could tell quite a crowd had gathered and the man at the centre of it all was lapping up every second of it as he somehow balanced with one leg on a power pole as he slugged from a bottle of wine.

"Rejoice peasants as my mere presence elevates you to greater heights! Perhaps if you all impress me enough with your devotion I shall reward you with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!"

Natsu shook his head at the man before him as he expertly leapt to another poll and continued to drink. He wore a black leather jacket with a white undershirt with a pair of baggy blue jeans with a pair of black and white trainers.

Unlike the last time Natsu saw him his hair wasn't standing upright and seemed to have succumb to the harsh reality of gravity returning to a shaggy state just barely reaching his wine red coloured eyes as they surveyed the crowd.

"Alright that's enough what's going on here," Natsu sighed as he heard the man's over enthusiastic form of surprise.

"And there he is its the King of Balance himself!"

"Hello there King of Heroes or King of Kings," Natsu replied as the man grinned and jumped off the power pole landing right in front of Natsu with amusement alight in his eyes.

"I see you still wear the crown even when not formally acting as the King of Balance?"

It doesn't break and can't be knocked off my head so I actually forgot about it," Natsu replied slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten about it as it vanished into his requip space. "But tell me what exactly are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here you ask? Why I'm here to see for myself the kind of living conditions the famous King of Balance gets when not at the Throne!"

"You do realize I'm the human version right?"

"Of course I know such trivial information don't be silly! No I simply wished to once more grace you with my very presence!"

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that's it so how about telling me why you really came?"

"Always right to the point even at this age, sad but also respectable. Alright then let us return to whichever one of these … houses you reside in and discuss things."

Leading the blonde back to Yugao's home the group entered and sat in the living room with the King of Heroes sprawling out across the couch summoning a goblet from a small portal and filling it with some wine.

"So now that we aren't in public I'll ask again, why are you here Gilgamesh?"

"If I wasn't already aware of how blunt you were I'd be insulted with that tone of voice Natsu however at the same time I can understand given the current state of things. As to why I'm here we are allied and loathe as I am to be the courier for information I do possess the ability of Babylon allowing me to show you this."

Raising the goblet slightly both Mordred and Nobu nearly fell out of their seats as Natsu leant forward just now realizing the almost limitless power source before him.

"Is that a-!"

"Of course I would set out to acquire one of the Holy Grails Natsu I simply wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection on my part! Yes this is indeed one of the Holy Grails necessary to summon the Realis Holy Grail though would you care to take a guess as to why I hold this particular Grail in particular?"

"There doesn't seem to be anything off about it aside from the massive amount of power being contained within it," Nobu said as she moved closer to examine the Grail. "Though the energy held within it feels different somehow …"

"Oh yes the energy stored within the Grail is different and if it were to be released it would destroy more than one reality I'd wager. Indeed I'm glad I've aligned myself with you now knowing the endless destruction these Grails hold within them, the warning you gave could not have predicted this upset in the game."

"Upset," Mordred asked as Gilgamesh nodded.

"As you know I'm currently rooming with the Egyptian Kings and through Nitocris' efforts we discovered just how these Grails are being powered."

"How they are powered is actually a good question since normally Grails require precise rituals such as the Fuyuki system in order to function," Nobu said as her normally cheerful and relaxed demeanour faded away to be replaced by one of grim realization.

"I see you've begun to realize, no doubt the King of Innovation understands the sacrifices required to power even one such artefact as a Holy Grail."

"Well excuse me for not knowing but I've yet to be exposed to these Grail Wars yet so could you please elaborate," Natsu said as Gilgamesh grinned.

"Rather than simply tell you … I'll show you."

The wine in the goblet began to fill itself until it began to spill over the sides as the goblet itself was glowing a bright white colour and all four felt themselves being sucked through what felt like a thin tube.

All four landed on their feet as the group began to look around in confusion. Noticing they were in a rather primitive looking area Natsu turned to Gilgamesh who had what appeared to be a look of fond remembrance on his face.

"Where are we?"

"Where are we you ask? We are in the one place we shouldn't be," Gilgamesh replied as Natsu's jaw nearly dropped when he saw several familiar faces as well as a few less familiar ones running along a road several feet below them.

"Th-that's me and those two are Fujimaru and Mash!"

"Do you understand what this is Natsu?"

Natsu looked back to the group below and realized that there was a slightly different looking Gilgamesh with them along with several others he didn't know yet all fighting against what appeared to be Demons.

"This is Planet Earth in the year 2655 B.C. To be more specific however this is a distorted version of that year brought about by the Grand Caster Solomon's effort to extinguish humanity before it even began."

"Wait a minute so this is-!"

"My homeland of Ancient Mesopotamia," Gilgamesh replied softly. " **Seventh Singularity: Absolute Demonic Front – Babylonia**. The last singularity before the final confrontation with the Grand Caster and the highest threat to human history according to the threat ranking system done by Chaldea with a ranking of EX++."

"How do you know this?"

"I had the two from Chaldea inform me of course," Gilgamesh replied smugly as he turned to face them. "This singularity was Solomon's last attempt to destroy all creation by usurping a civilization at its most pivotal point, at a fixed point in time."

"What did he do?"

"I can't spoil too much since it's your future but suffice to say Solomon abused his power and deliberately ripped open the Ravine of Time on this period in order to break humanity at its most vulnerable."

"How?"

"This was the earliest age where humanity attempted to part ways with the Gods, the first point of true thought and reflection which ended up leading to humanity gaining a better understanding of itself and its actions."

"So this was the point where the humans of this world finally learned to think for themselves huh?"

"I am proof of its success and through my legends countless others who dare oppose Solomon were able to rise. They call my tale The Epic of Gilgamesh, Solomon sought to erase myself and it from existence and by extension all opposition."

"So how exactly are we here," Mordred asked as Gilgamesh nodded in understanding.

"Normally I would make fun of you for being so mentally challenged however in this particular case lack of understanding is to be expected. You see we are not truly here Knight of Rebellion rather we are still in the living room of Natsu Dragneel's hovel."

"So it's an illusion …"

"A projection would be far more accurate since what you see before you is real. Do any of you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes I'd say you were lying but …"

"What is it Nobu," Natsu asked as she gestured to the entire singularity with a wave of her hand.

"All of this is what's powering that Grail Natsu," Nobu said as all three Servants frowned in unison.

"His title of the King of Magic is well deserved," Gilgamesh added as he began to pace. "Manipulation of Magic on such a scale is unprecedented."

"But to actually manipulate Magic on such a scale wouldn't that be a merger of the Six True Magics," Mordred asked as Gilgamesh nodded.

"Such a feat should not be possible but to manipulate this many different fields and still manage to fight one of the Grand Class Servants … you see why I've come to speak with you all about it now."

"We should leave this place before I learn about any future events," Natsu said as Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and the group returned to the living room with the Holy Grail once again stored away inside Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon.

"Anyway you should know that through the efforts of Nitocris and Skadi we've discovered what nine of the singularities powering the Grails are however there are still a few they've yet to crack."

"Well thanks for coming to tell us anyway we appreciate it," Natsu said sincerely as the uncharacteristically caring Gilgamesh vanished with the smug one returning as he returned to his position on the couch.

"Perhaps you could all do a small favour for me, to demonstrate just how appreciative you are of course?"

"And just like that he goes back to being pathetic," Nobu sighed as Gilgamesh began laughing in a mocking like manner as he began to float up toward the ceiling.

"Of course I'm simply joking however the fight between myself and the King of Balance has yet to reach its conclusion therefore-!"

The trio were floored as Gilgamesh simply broke through the ceiling and continued to float away taking a swing from his bottle before continuing to speak.

"Once this mess is concluded I demand a conclusion to our battle!"

Watching as someone who was meant to be the role model for all Kings acted so childish Natsu couldn't help but laugh as he gave Gilgamesh a thumbs up.

"You have my word Gilgamesh of Uruk, once this is over the version of me on the Throne will give you the fight you seek."

The King of Heroes vanished into the distance as Natsu shook his head, light chuckles still rolling off of him at the man's carefree attitude.

"I suppose we should go report in now shouldn't we?"

"But Natsu shouldn't we fix the hole in the roof and the second floor," Nobu asked as Natsu's grin faltered momentarily.

"I suppose we should since it isn't our house but are either of you good at fixing things like that because I'm more of a blow it up and let others sort it out type of person?"

The two Servants looked between one another before looking back at Natsu as the trio adopted shady looks and quickly sprinted upstairs to … 'fix' the holes in Yugao's home.

An hour later the trio stumbled into Tsunade's Office covered in sawdust with Mordred's hair playing host to nails of varying size and shape with many being bent sideways. The Hokage simply studied their guilty expressions ultimately deciding she wasn't even willing to attempt involving herself in such a troublesome mess.

"You have returned I see."

"Yes we have resolved the … complication that arose from Orochimaru's actions," Natsu replied carefully as he watched the Slug Sannin's eyebrow twitch.

"Resolved? You say you resolved the issue?"

"Yes."

"So you call burning an entire mountain range rendering it almost uninhabitable for the foreseeable future resolved," Tsunade roared as she smashed her desk in half much to the surprise of the three who weren't expecting such an outburst.

"But Tsunade just hear me out for a sec-!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU FOOLS HAVE DONE WITH THIS LITTLE STUNT! LOOK AT THE INFLUX OF LETTERS I'VE BEEN GETTING FROM THE OTHER KAGE DEMANDING YOU BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!"

" _ **I did warn you this was highly likely Father.**_ "

" _I know and I'll handle it Aava,_ " Natsu sighed as Tsunade stomped forward and grabbed Natsu by the collar of his overcoat.

"If it weren't for the fact that the weather was so bad in Iron right now a Five Kage Summit would've been called with YOU as the main topic! The fact that not only did you reveal yourself to the Tsuchikage's forces and basically threatened the Raikage in his own village but now have demonstrated attacks that could level villages has raised tensions which could lead to another war!"

"Tsunade if I didn't do what I did there would soon no longer be any shinobi to wage said war as they would've been infected and turned into mindless drones following the will of a virus," Natsu replied as her grip lessened slightly.

"Explain!"

"A horrific virus called the Blacklight Virus had infected the village that was at the centre of the blast and had I not wiped away every last speck of life it would've continued to spread and nothing of this world could've stopped it. If they choose to see me as the villain for saving the entire populace then their deaths would mean nothing to my conscience."

"It's all well and good to say you'll kill them Natsu but I wonder could you actually defeat at the very least all of Rock and Cloud's forces? Could you defeat them and guarantee the safety of Konoha because as Hokage these are the things I'm being forced to think about when you go around destroying miles worth of land."

Nobu and Mordred seemed genuinely surprised at what Tsunade just said even if it was only subtle. Looking to see Natsu's reaction they were surprised to see the Hokage's words didn't even faze him.

"Why don't you simply speak your mind Tsunade Senju instead of playing around with words? Hashirama for the brief time I had the pleasure of fighting with him and his brother Tobirama showed me they were leaders who did as such and I'd hoped as a descendent of their line you would inherit such a trait."

"You know why I'm not simply outright saying anything," Tsunade snapped.

"Because at the end of it all you fear me like most of the others," Natsu said plainly as the Hokage narrowed her eyes. "Of course it is to be expected given the way this village seems to treat those with circumstances that defer from the norm."

"Now hold on a minute-!"

"No I think you need to be silent Tsunade and listen for once in your life. Despite what you may believe you are as prejudiced as most others in this village if you fear me for I have done nothing but carry out the will of the village according to YOUR wishes!"

"Yes but-!"

"I went back you know, back to Naruto's early childhood and watched what he endured, and I contemplated burning this village to the ground," Natsu said darkly as Tsunade visibly paled as she gazed into his now cold, empty orbs.

"Wh-why-!"

"Whatever this village was supposed to be died when Minato Namikaze did with the inhabitants growing to embrace hatred and fear above all. No one individual who originates from this village is exempt from this rule however back to the matter at hand …"

"Y-you mean yourself?"

"I am feared because I wield power most of you cannot comprehend yet somehow those who have actually taken the time to know me see me as comrade and friend. If I perform an action it is not without reason but if you choose to embrace fear and ignorance then I shall not stop you."

"B-but-!"

"I must admit however I am curious as to how you believe any investigation into me would work anyway after all I'm clearly above all others here and Naruto will not strike me as he understands the path laid out before him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying Tsunade is that you fear that which you do not understand and by confronting me directly you believe yourself to have an advantage of some sort over me. I can tell you right now I cannot be sealed up like Kurama was as the Reaper Death Seal does not affect me and your Jinchuuriki just so happens to house one of my co workers who I outrank. What position of power do you dare judge my actions from Tsunade Senju, what shred of evidence do you possess that could even possibly incriminate me in any form of malicious activity against this world because I'm just dying to hear it?"

"Natsu I-I'm just trying to do my job as the Hokage and protect my people as best I can. If there is the possibility that one individual could start a war I need to address it no matter who they are, even someone as powerful as you."

"Well it's nice to see you've grown into the role," Natsu sighed with Tsunade blinking in surprise when no outburst came. "In all honesty I cannot deny such a noble reason as to protect the innocent however as you already know from the note your predecessor left I'm remaining here regardless of your allowance to train Naruto into the role burdened upon him by bearing the fox."

"I know …"

"Then why bother bringing it up?"

"Because I need to know just how important remaining in this village is to you," Tsunade sighed as she opened her draw and slapped a file down in front of Natsu who picked it up and began to read.

"This is from Kayuya's time in the T&I Department?"

"Her mind is shattered for the most part however what was left suggests that the leader of the Akatsuki soon plans to come for Naruto and will use all his resources to claim the fox inside him."

"And how did Kayuya come to bear this information?"

"By simply being in the leader's presence and not having her mind re shattered."

"And you've confirmed this?"

"Inoichi Yamanaka as you no doubt already know is one of the most skilled at his clan's signature jutsu, more specifically in the art of Mindwalking. If he believes her mind to be shattered with only scraps of information left then I will not doubt his judgement."

"So what are you going to do with this information?"

"I don't know," Tsunade sighed as she turned to face the village with a contemplative expression marring her features. "The Akatsuki Organization is one comprised of all Kage Level Shinobi who each can wipe out small armies if given the right circumstances. An assault from the entire organization and its allies could very well end the village in its current state."

"Which is why you wanted to gauge my reaction to being forced out, to test my resolve of staying here? Whilst admirable you forget that not only does Naruto tie me here but so does Yugao so I would fight regardless provided I am allowed to do so."

"You are constantly an unknown variable Natsu, one that none can truly plan for. I need to be one hundred percent certain that any plan directly involving you will be created with the knowledge that you are indeed going to aid the village. Anything less and entire plans must be redrawn, that is how much of an impact you have here."

"Even if that is true Tsunade I would advise against including me in any plans," Natsu replied as Tsunade's eyes darted toward his own in shock. "Despite my appearance before you and all my acts thus far you must always remember that I am merely a visitor to this world taking part in events that I have no place taking part in. The strands of Fate and Destiny are woven across many in this village for events yet to pass and I must tread lightly to ensure that I do not cause more trouble than I already have."

"I'm not sure I truly understand you Natsu because you preach that you will not get involved in main events yet my being appointed Hokage was essentially because of you," Tsunade pointed out. "Are you saying that my reign as Hokage is not significant in any way?"

"Quite the opposite actually however you have already made the first mistake by simply judging my actions on a past event to ones that have yet to take place. There are opponents that must be defeated by others that shape them into who they were always destined to become, quests to partake in that help some find a part of themselves they lacked or missed entirely and even certain items that will only fall into the hands of those who perform certain acts. All these things and more are just the beginning of my thought process when deciding what to do, where to do it and when."

"You are such a headache …"

"I am to please," Natsu replied with a mock bow as Tsunade scowled before turning back to face the village once again.

"Jiraiya spoke to me of that request."

"And?"

"I'm not entirely convinced that what you two are doing is right even if it was requested by the participant and even that is questionable at best."

"But you do understand why we want to do it though don't you?"

"Of course," Tsunade replied softly as she turned back to face Natsu with a much softer expression. "But to bring the dead back with that vile jutsu even for such a noble purpose is something I'm not entirely sure I can justify regardless of the benefits."

"Tsunade …"

Tsunade sighed as she slowly rose from her chair and reached for the photo of Hashirama and moved it aside to reveal a stash of alcohol.

"I haven't touched a drop in over a year you know, not after what you said before you left with Jiraiya. Today however do you believe it fair to indulge myself a little?"

"I understand Tsunade you don't need to be there, if the temptation is that great then please rely on Jiraiya and myself to do the right thing."

"Very well," Tsunade sighed as she poured herself a cup of sake and slammed it down on her desk before looking up at Natsu with her years reflected in her eyes. "Jiraiya is at the mausoleum so go do what needs to be done."

"Thank you," Natsu said softly as he opened a portal which the trio began to walk through with Natsu catching Tsunade's final words just as he left.

"May the Shinigami have mercy on all our souls, especially yours … Minato."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	57. In The Line Of Duty

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest – I can only promise I'll try I just don't want to post something that feels far too rushed you know. This for example I already knew exactly what I wanted to write so right after I uploaded this I had at least a fifth of it done so the chapter itself I was able to get out quite quickly.**

 **So yeah I can only promise I'll try to put out a few more because trust me the Pain Arc already makes me feel sad and I really want to get it done so I don't have to keep visualizing it anymore haha.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **In The Line Of Duty**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and his Servants emerged from the portal with neutral expressions as they appeared before the front gate of the Konoha Cemetery. Walking up to the locked gate Natsu pressed a finger to the lock and watched as it shattered allowing them entrance.

"To think we're about to defile the dead, definitely not the most Knightly thing to do."

"But if we want Naruto to be able to control Kurama's power properly it must be done," Natsu sighed as Mordred stiffly nodded. "Separating the Yin and Yang Chakra has rendered any control Naruto could have over the power questionable at best."

"Yes I know that already I just don't like what we're doing here right now."

"Our attire doesn't exactly make us look inconspicuous either, especially you and that coat Natsu," Nobu added as Natsu rolled his eyes in response.

"We've been over this multiple times now we're here to reclaim Kurama's lost power and nothing more, no sinister motives present."

"Neither of us were suggesting sinister motives it's just the act of raising the dead … it isn't something one can take lightly."

The trio stopped before a large tomb with the kanji for FIRE and SHADOW prominently displayed across its doors. Turning toward his Servants he simply placed a hand on each of their shoulders in understanding before turning toward the doors and placing a finger on the centre as a seal came into existence.

"So you've returned."

The doors swung open to reveal Jiraiya who for once wasn't smiling as he motioned for the trio to enter before closing the doors once more.

"You've no doubt heard about what I did?"

"Of course though unlike most I know you would've had a damn good reason to do what you did, perhaps one day you'll tell me eh?"

"Of course," Natsu replied as the group walked in a comfortable silence as they descended deep underground.

"Something like this has never been done before you know, reviving the previous Kage for an actual purpose I mean."

"The dead earned their rest though Minato it seems has one final service he wishes to perform toward his village. Despite being so young he sacrificed everything to ensure its survival even to this day … even if most of them don't deserve it."

"You don't like the Leaf do you?"

"I don't like what it currently stands for Jiraiya, the founding idea was one I could get behind but what it has become … my conscience could never support such ideals."

"Then perhaps one day it will receive a Kage who can return it to its former glory?"

"Whoever is burdened with that task will have my pity Jiraiya of that I promise you," Natsu replied as they came across another door made of thick stone slabs.

"One moment," Jiraiya said as he walked up to the door and with practiced ease he drew a kunai and cut his palm, smearing blood across a now visible seal that faded away along with the doors.

"Be careful where you tread," Jiraiya warned as the four entered the tomb. "Thousands of traps have been placed around here to ward off potential looters or would be body snatchers."

"None of us planned on taking anything you old perv now let's get this over with, this place gives me the creeps," Mordred growled as Jiraiya nodded.

"I couldn't agree more Saber … couldn't agree more."

Jiraiya began flashing through a series of hand signs before slamming his palm down on the ground as a coffin began to rise with the lid being kicked off and an older looking Naruto with deep blue eyes and black sclera and a cracked appearance looking back at them neutrally.

The man blinked once and suddenly seemed so full of life despite his appearance as the once vibrant personality of Minato Namikaze was put on display before them nearly bringing Jiraiya to tears on the spot.

"Oh kid …"

"Jiraiya Sensei? Oh of course," Minato said in understanding as he turned to Natsu with a small smile. "Since you can't really use chakra like we do you needed someone skilled enough who wasn't Naruto, I'm sorry for this Sensei I can't imagine how much this must hurt you."

"Don't worry about me kid its nothing compared to what you've no doubt gone through in the Shinigami's stomach," Jiraiya replied as Natsu's head pulled a one eighty as he heard Lady Death snort in amusement behind him.

"Eating the souls of mortals," Death scoffed as she walked past Natsu to stand next to Minato. "As if I would ever partake in such a barbaric practice!"

"Then why would you let them believe such a thing," Natsu asked as Jiraiya and his Servants looked at him in confusion.

"Well if they think there is such a steep penalty then they will be less inclined to use it won't they and it allows me to personally judge those who do end up being sacrificed due to its effect."

"So that means-!"

"Oh yes Minato went to the other side peacefully I would never hold the selfless in purgatory," Death replied with a smile as Minato nodded.

"Um are we missing something," Nobu asked confused as Minato turned to address them.

"Sorry but you three can't see Death over there, right now she's talking to Natsu about something he didn't know before."

"Oh …"

"But ignoring the specifics of the Reaper Death Seal please do what you came to do so I can reunite Minato with his wife once more."

"Of course Lady Death," Natsu said respectfully as he turned toward Minato. "Alright do it as we discussed but remember not to funnel it too fast alright?"

"I've got no intention of killing the one who helped my son grow into such a fine young man, thanks again for that by the way."

"This has to be the thirtieth time you've thanked me Minato …"

"And if there were time I would thank you yet another thirty however I wouldn't wish to hold up Lady Death on my account so one with the power of thirty and a gift will have to suffice."

"Wait you two discussed the transfer previously, Natsu why did you never tell me this," Jiraiya asked in shock as Minato scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"Sorry Sensei but there is a reason for the secrecy and I'd appreciate it if you didn't pry into it just yet. I assure you it is all for Naruto and the Leaf's benefit in the end."

"Kid if it were anyone other than you I'd question it but … well you've earned my trust by now so I won't pry but I'm kind of hurt you'd keep me out of the loop."

"With all due respect Jiraiya Sensei you haven't exactly wanted to be in the loop when it comes to Naruto for a long time and it was only when Lord Third made you aware of Natsu's influence over my son that you decided to come into his life."

To his credit Jiraiya didn't respond knowing that everything Minato had said was true as the Fourth Hokage's eyes softened.

"I don't mean to be harsh but I've seen every moment of Naruto's life and it hurts me beyond belief as a parent to see my child suffer in such a manner. As a fellow parent Natsu understands this better than you ever could."

Several necks snapped toward Natsu's position at the mention of him being a parent though Nobu's was more curiosity rather than shock.

"You told this guy about that before me!"

"Saber in my defence you would've eventually found out anyway so I ended up telling you early too."

"If you could hurry the procedure up please," Death said with her voice hinting at amusement as both Minato and Natsu nodded.

"Alright Natsu I know you said your seal would be able to bear the extra weight but please check it to make sure-."

"No need I can see it will hold, the Council's design is flawless even with Natsu's recent tampering," Death said as Natsu's seal glowed underneath his clothes as he let them vanish leaving him only clothes from the waist down.

"Well if Death herself believes it good enough then who am I to argue," Minato said cheerfully before his expression turned grim. "This is going to hurt Natsu."

"I'm ready," Natsu said as Minato made a ram seal as his own seal began to glow and a mass of red chakra shot out from his gut into Natsu's own as the Hybrid clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Jiraiya shouted over the loud noise as Minato nodded slowly.

"This is the only way to ensure Kurama can resume his duties successfully without Natsu's assistance though I'm surprised Natsu isn't screaming in pain right now."

"Wouldn't you also be screaming in pain if it was that bad," Nobu asked as Minato shook his head.

"I'm simply a reanimation so I can't feel any pain however Natsu is mortal flesh and if he's taking in the same kind of pain I did then I feel for him."

The last strand of red chakra left Minato's seal as it vanished from his reanimated body and the former Kage knelt down to Natsu's side, face alight with concern.

"Are you alright, is the seal holding up, do you need any-!"

"Fine," Natsu gasped as he took his first breath since the transfer began. "Give me … a moment!"

Panting heavily Natsu slowly rose to his feet and brought his shirt and overcoat back into existence as he hobbled over to the nearest wall and leant on it for support.

"I'm going to find a way to ensure Naruto doesn't have to endure that."

"I sincerely hope you do because it is pain of the worst kind," Minato sighed. "But at least this stage of the plan is done now the rest will be up to you, Naruto and-."

"I know Minato it'll all work out in the end," Natsu said as Minato nodded in understanding.

"Well then I suppose before I go back I should say a few things since that's how these things usually go," Minato said acting like the young man he was. "Jiraiya Sensei please look after Naruto and perform your duty as his Godfather properly like you always should have."

"Doing my best kid …"

"And as for you two I know we've only just met but I can tell you are tied to Natsu in some way. Since I'm dead and can feel no pain please take care of Natsu he's a poor soul and needs all the help he can get."

The two Servants smirked as Natsu glared at the Fourth Hokage who chuckled at the scenario before him.

"And as for you Natsu I have several things since we aren't likely to meet again unless I am reanimated once again but the odds of that are slim at best."

"Spit it out Minato you aren't one for sentimental speeches," Natsu said with a roll of his eyes as Minato chuckled.

"Yeah Kushina always said as much so I won't beat around the bush. Keep my son on the right path and help him as much as you can until he's ready for the responsibilities fools like us have forced upon him. As a leader I seek to ensure the survival of the village and the world at large but as a Father … as a Father I want to see my son grow safe, content and most importantly loved."

"You said this last time Minato …"

"I know Natsu but it bears repeating as you no doubt already know," Minato replied softly as Natsu smiled in response. "Also please do what you can to aid Naruto against this Akatsuki Organization I don't want to see my son up here for as long as possible or Kushina would have my hide!"

Everyone chuckled in response as Natsu walked forward having gained back most of his faculties and extended a hand toward the blonde.

"Goodbye Minato Namikaze, a shame we never got to meet when you were alive. I can count the number of people as selfless as you in the village with my hands, return to the peace you've truly earned … friend."

"Peace Natsu? You should know better than anyone that not even the afterlife grants peace," Minato said with a cheeky grin reminiscent of Naruto as one of his signature tri pronged kunai appeared in Natsu's hand as the Fourth Hokage vanished back to the other side.

"Natsu … are you alright," Jiraiya asked noticing Natsu was frozen holding Minato's kunai.

"That son of a bitch," Natsu said as a grin began to slowly form on his face as he turned toward Death. "You knew he'd end up there once he got rid of Kurama's other half didn't you!"

"I can neither confirm nor deny such a question," Death replied as she faded away leaving a grinning Natsu to face the others.

"Why are you so cheerful," Mordred asked in confusion as Natsu pocketed the kunai.

"Didn't you hear what he said as he faded away?"

Both of his Servants frowned and began to concentrate before quickly realizing what the man had said as grins of their own began to form.

"What a guy huh," Nobu said shaking her head.

"Damn I wanna fight him now!"

"Maybe one day you'll get the chance but for now we should all return home and rest."

"Hold on am I missing something here," Jiraiya asked in confusion as Natsu shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Jiraiya just know that Minato truly got the ending he deserved for his sacrifices," Natsu said as he opened a portal for the group as they arrived back in the centre of the village.

"I suppose I'll go inform Tsunade that everything was a success then though don't be too surprised when you receive summons and she asks why you took half of Kurama's power into yourself."

"Don't worry about it Jiraiya we'll handle it if and when it happens alright?"

Jiraiya nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the trio alone in the abandoned street. The moment Jiraiya vanished Natsu's back arched as he fell to one knee letting loose a slight growl as a slight surge of power escaped him.

"Natsu are you alright!"

"The power is still settling down … Aava is handling it … don't worry about me for now," Natsu said between breaths as Nobu helped him to his feet.

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

"I do try."

"So how do you plan on returning that power to Naruto," Mordred asked deciding to change the topic as Natsu cracked his neck to relieve the pressure built up within it.

"Very slowly through controlled bursts I think though I'll need to speak with Kurama about it before I try it. Though we've heavily modified his seal it may need more adjustments before it can handle the full power of an Arch Demon Class Devil."

"The kid's a fighter no doubt he'll pull through no matter what you and old foxface cook up," Mordred said with a playful grin. "We pounded the brat for two years surely he'd be able to take a little pain like that right?"

"Of course he could," Natsu replied as he looked up to the moon narrowing his eyes slightly as if trying to pinpoint something specific upon its surface.

"What are you glaring at?"

"Ever since I first came here I've felt something coming from the moon almost as if someone was looking right at me but … no I'm just being foolish don't worry about it."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

Looking back down to the streets of Konoha Natsu saw the young Waterfall kunoichi who was rescued during the Gaara Retrieval Mission walking towards him. His eyes immediately homed in on the Leaf headband now secured around her neck.

"So you joined the Leaf?"

"What other choice did I have since outside of the Waterfall I'm nothing short of an unknown element fit to be tortured and eliminated after all information has been extracted?"

"A morbid way of looking at it but yes I suppose that is correct er Kayuya was it?"

"Yes I'm honoured one as powerful as you would remember my name," Kayuya said as she went to bow only for Natsu to hold her in place with a finger to her forehead.

"Don't bow to me Kayuya I'm not worth the effort, at least not toward the innocent."

"But I'm a shinobi and although I've lost quite a good portion of my mind I can say with certainty I've at least taken the life of at least one person during my career. Can one who has taken life truly be called innocent?"

"One does not need to take life to be guilty Kayuya, take the Konoha Council as a prime example. How many of the civilians among its ranks allowed the torture of a child due to circumstances that weren't his fault in the slightest? They will not have taken life personally however can grown adults who would allow a child to be tortured for years be declared innocent?"

"I was not aware this village was like that," Kayuya admitted as she turned to face the Hokage Monument with a contemplative look. "When you provide an example that strong however I cannot refute what you say so I shall not bow before you again. My apologies-."

"Is this normal for you, the way you speak I mean? Do you always speak so … formally?"

"I was raised to speak respectfully to others however I do not show the same courtesy to those who do not deserve it."

"You remember your childhood?"

"Certain portions of it yes and not all of it pleasant," Kayuya replied with a small smile. "According to Inoichi Yamanaka there is a possibility of my memories returning if they are triggered under certain conditions."

"Well I sincerely hope that your memories return to you soon Kayuya however I'm afraid we'll have to cut this chat short since I still have a few things to do today."

"Of course I understand and thank you for bothering to speak with me when most would have outright ignored me."

Natsu nodded and turned away with Mordred and Nobu at his back leaving Kayuya alone in the street as she looked up to the moon and smiled.

"So that was what a conversation with the Second True Hybrid feels like … how amusing."

 _ **/Jiraiya's POV/**_

Jiraiya appeared on the roof of the Hokage Tower in a swirl of leaves and jumped down to the window where the Hokage's Office was located. Sliding the window open the Sannin slipped inside only to trip over Tsunade's extended foot smacking his face on the desk much to said Hokage's amusement.

"Hello Jiraiya."

"Why must you be so cruel to me Princess!"

"Shut up and give me your report I've spent enough time worrying about what you two were doing!"

"Alright Tsunade I understand," Jiraiya sighed as Tsunade blinked at the sudden shift in the normally perverted Sannin's personality. "To start the process was a success however the power was transferred into Natsu rather than an inanimate object."

"It was transferred into Natsu?"

"Minato and Natsu had apparently spoken previously about it with even the Shinigami being in on it though I only have their word on that since neither I nor Natsu's Servants could see it."

"I want to scream about it but honestly given the fact Natsu was involved I'm not surprised in the slightest something like this happened. Please tell me he at least plans on handing the power over to Naruto at some point?"

"Of course he does Tsunade apparently he's only holding onto it until he can find a way to transfer it to Naruto that won't kill him."

"Well I'm glad he took that into consideration though I wish he'd mentioned that he was planning to take half of the Kyuubi's power into himself before he went and did it."

"To be fair would you have allowed us to go ahead with the plan knowing that?"

"That's not the point," Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya cracked a smile.

"For now let's just forget all about this mess and turn our eyes onto other matters, have Asuma and his team returned yet with that scroll I requested?"

"They sent word they were returning to the Leaf several days ago so I wouldn't doubt they are at least back in the Land of Fire right now."

"Good because that scroll was acquired through one of my contacts who was hesitant to relinquish it. The scroll contains information on the Immortal Duo of the Akatsuki Hidan and Kakuzu and could potentially aid us in any future encounters with them."

"Then let's hope the return soon, I doubt the Akatsuki would appreciate information regarding those two leaking out."

"Too right Tsunade," Jiraiya agreed as he pulled up a chair and procured a sake cup of his own from a pouch on his belt and poured himself some sake from Tsunade's bottle. "Now enough of today Tsunade let us drink for old times' sake!"

"Because that's worth drinking to," Tsunade snorted as she reluctantly poured herself a cup of sake and the two downed them whole before slamming them on the desk with slight grins on their faces.

 _ **/Team Asuma's POV/**_

The sound of clashing metal and small explosions pierced through the otherwise silent forest as four shinobi could be seen attempting to flee from a lone individual. The cover of darkness would normally be a blessing for the four however the man pursuing them was well suited to all conditions and would pursue his prey like a rabid dog.

"Come out little Leaf nin I only want a moment of your time to talk about the nations latest and greatest religious cult!"

Several more explosions followed by several trees being sliced in half followed the insane proclamation of a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds adorning its exterior. The man held a large scythe over his shoulder as he darted across the forest floor slicing everything in his path.

 _Member Of The Akatsuki Organization_

 _Prophet Of Lord Jashin_

 _Hidan The Immortal_

Team Asuma found themselves out of options and turned to face their attacker head on as the man landed in the small clearing with a grin stretching ear to ear.

"Oh yes I can tell you four will satisfy Lord Jashin I can almost feel his desire ebbing through my very soul!"

"Asuma Sensei what the hell does this guy want with us," the bulky Choji Akamichi asked with a hint of fear in his voice as Asuma lit a cigarette and took a drag leaving it in his mouth as he replied to his student.

"You know why he's come Choji, you all know why the Akatsuki have come after us."

"But what the hell is this guy Asuma Sensei I saw you slice his head off back at the port," Ino cried as the man licked his scythe with a maniacal glint in his eye as he seemed to feed off of the fear generated by the younger shinobi.

"Listen to me you three," Asuma said in a much softer tone. "Getting this information back to the Leaf is important alright, more important than even our lives, you all know this right?"

"Asuma," Shikamaru said slowly already understanding where the man's speech was heading.

"It's up to you to lead them now Shikamaru, get Ino and Choji back to the village safely and make sure the Hokage gets the info on that scroll."

"But Asuma-!"

"Protect the King Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru froze as his eyes drilled into his Sensei's back at the words he'd heard countless times before.

"Do that for me Shikamaru … please."

"Shikamaru what's Asuma Sensei talking about, what's going on," Ino and Choji asked in confusion only for Shikamaru to silence them.

"We're heading out on Asuma Sensei's signal you two."

"Shikamaru!"

"What are you saying Shikamaru we can't just leave Asuma Sensei to fight this guy!"

"Asuma just handed command over to me with his last orders being to get the scroll back to the Leaf. Asuma will buy us time to escape and will catch up later … won't you Sensei?"

The corner of the older man's mouth curled upward as a grin began to form on Asuma's face, a trail of smoke escaping as he gave the Nara a thumbs up.

"Good luck you three and … know that I'm proud of you."

"Aww isn't that just beautiful, Jashin HATES beautiful tear jerky crap," Hidan snapped as he adjusted his stance moving the massive scythe out to his right and extending his legs into a half crouched position before shooting off toward the group.

Asuma placed his hands into his pockets and drew his custom trench knives, raising his fists as if he were about to brawl the immortal and grinning.

"Alright you three it's time to use everything I've taught you to survive, now GO!"

As Hidan came within arm's reach Asuma let out a puff of smoke and brought his two trench knives together generating a spark as Hidan's grin widened.

" **Fire Style: Burning Ash!** "

A large explosion was the queue for Asuma's students to flee as Hidan was blown back by the force of the explosion, slamming his scythe into the earth in order to keep himself in the fight as the three students fled.

"Wow aren't you a real bastard! You know I'm gonna sacrifice your soul to Lord Jashin right?"

"That remains to be seen Hidan of Akatsuki," Asuma replied coldly. "But as long as my students escape nothing else matters … nothing."

"HAH, you'd sacrifice yourself for a bunch of ungrateful brats! You Leaf ninja are so pathetic no wonder Itachi went nuts and slaughtered a whole bunch of ya!"

"Just because your supposedly an immortal you shouldn't underestimate me, I'm an Elite Jonin of Konoha and I'll use everything I have to stop you!"

"Oh I know perfectly well who you are," Hidan scoffed. "Son of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and former member of the Fire Daimyo's Twelve Guardian Ninja, S Rank Flee On Sight order in the Bingo Book with a bounty of thirty five million YOU are the perfect sacrifice for Lord Jashin …"

"Tch."

Hidan grinned as she charged forward once more half dragging his scythe as Asuma blocked a downward strike by crossing his two trench knives together as he kicked Hidan in the chest and pivoted in midair to avoid a horizontal slash from the scythe.

"Better watch out for if you gain even one tiny scratch this game will be mine!"

Blocking several more strikes on either side of his body with well times blocks Asuma skidded backward and began channelling chakra through his trench knives as a solid blue blade began to form extending them by several metres making them have the appearance of swords.

"Already bringing out the famed chakra sabres I feel so honoured!"

"Laugh all you want you bastard …"

"Asuma rushed forward and began to attack Hidan ruthlessly with the immortal not even bothering to avoid them as he began his own barrage once again forcing Asuma on the defensive.

Unfortunately for Hidan Asuma's skill with his chakra blades was great with the immortal's anger rapidly growing due to the lack of blood being shed on the Leaf Jonin's part.

"Why delay the inevitable, you can't win against the power of Lord Jashin, why bother fighting something you can't beat!"

Ducking underneath Hidan's swing Asuma brought his chakra blades into a cross formation and created a cross shaped aerial slash attack allowing him to clear some distance from the immortal as the attack left a cross shaped wound across his chest.

"It might be futile to fight against something unbeatable if you're doing it without a good reason but I've got plenty of reasons to hold you here," Asuma said as he drew another cigarette from his pouch promptly lighting it with a low rank Fire Jutsu.

"You mean your precious students who left you to die? Why do all you Leaf ninja preach shit like this it makes me sick!"

"Oh I wasn't preaching I was just telling it like it is, never been one for religion. I've got plenty back home who'd benefit from filth like you finally being killed so if my death can help move that along then so be it."

With his Chakra Blades dissipating Hidan cocked his head to the side as Asuma put away his trench knives. With his left hand Asuma made a half ram seal as he extended his right arm downward, parallel to the ground.

"My time as a part of the Fire Daimyo's Guards were some of the best and I learned a lot from it but it seems things ended up just as Chiriku said they would."

Hidan's smirk slowly faded as Asuma became cloaked in an aura of golden light. The immortal's face soon morphed to one of rage as he slammed the butt of his scythe into the ground with his body flickering between his regular form and one where his skin was as black as the void with white markings littering his body.

"YOU DARE SUMMON SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN LORD JASHIN'S PRESENCE!"

" **Welcoming Approach: Thousand Armed Murder!** "

 _ **/Flashback/**_

A much younger Asuma grit his teeth in frustration as he kicked the dirt beneath his feet unsure of what he was doing wrong with the technique as a bald man with a warm smile placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have told you time and again Asuma that one does not simply master this technique through training, it requires not only the appropriate resolve but also peace of mind, body and soul. Training will do you no good here only mastery of self shall light the way."

"Look I just don't get it how can I pull off something like that, how did you do it Chiriku!"

"The way I found this technique was during a battle I did not expect to win," Chiriku said softly as he motioned for Asuma to sit before him. "When one accepts death they accept all that they have been up until that point thus truly finding peace of a sort."

"But I've nearly died heaps of times so why can't I do it?"

"It is a difficult thing to explain Asuma but I shall try to define the feeling necessary in a way you could truly understand. Consider up until this point you have simply sought to define yourself as your own man never truly knowing the true joys of life as you have forced yourself into ceaseless combat."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Tell me Asuma do you have someone for whom you would fight beyond even the confines of death for? Do you have a precious person or precious people for whom you would gladly put your life on the line for?"

Asuma frowned as his Father came to mind before quickly dismissing that idea as utter nonsense and cycling through the list of people in his life with his mind eventually falling onto her.

"W-well there is one who …"

"Describe her to me Asuma but in a way that does not identify her by name and appearance."

"Not by name or appearance? Well let's see … warm, fuzzy and uh … confusion on occasion?"

"I see," Chiriku said as he looked into Asuma's eyes as if gazing into his very soul. "One day Asuma you will be able to understand the meaning behind my question and answer it without even a moment's hesitation."

"I don't understand what you're on about, oi are you trying to embarrass me!"

Chiriku just chuckled in response at the now annoyed Asuma who stomped away, shaking his head at the young Sarutobi's antics.

 _ **/Present/**_

' _Guess this is what you were talking about Chiriku, I think I understand it now.'_

"You know what this is don't you?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THAT IS YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERENT RELIGIOUS DIDN'T YOU!"

"I'm not," Asuma said with a slight chuckle as the golden light took the form of the Thousand Armed Kannon though it was nowhere near the size of the one created by the First Hokage nor was it made of wood.

"HOW CAN A WEAKLING LIKE YOU SUMMON SOMETHING LIKE THAT," Hidan roared as he ripped off his Akatsuki cloak tossing it to the side. "Oh Lord Jashin will make sure you pay for this Leaf trash!"

' _Protect the King it's all that matters now,'_ Asuma began to chant in his mind as Hidan rushed forward in an attempt to strike Asuma only to find himself on the receiving end of a powerful punch from the aura like construct surrounding Asuma.

One hand became two with two becoming four as Hidan quickly found himself being smashed into the earth by a barrage of attacks.

' _I don't have much time so I'd better make sure whatever I do keeps this freak from catching my students!'_

As Asuma's last attack landed the arms withdrew leaving a massive crater where Hidan once stood. From the smoke the immortal appeared without so much as a scratch however he did appear dazed from the barrage of attacks to his head.

"That was pretty impressive for Leaf trash but I've gotta say I've experienced far worse!"

"Tch."

"You look tired Leaf trash," Hidan taunted at Asuma's panting form. "Need a break?"

' _That used a hell of a lot more chakra than I thought it would … just how strong was Chiriku anyway to pull that off for over five minutes without even looking winded?'_

"In the end all of this is useless since Lord Jashin will just fix me right up to go after those little brats of yours so really you're only delaying the inevitable. Why not just give up and I'll put in a good word with Lord Jashin?"

"Do you ever shut up about this Jashin guy," Asuma sighed as Hidan's scowled.

"That's it I've had it with you I'm gonna gut you, your students and even your family I'm so fucking pissed!"

"You won't touch them," Asuma growled as the aura began to turn a shade of red. "I won't let you near the King!"

"The what?"

Hidan was shocked when four of the arms suddenly found themselves secured around his arms and legs as Asuma slowly walked toward him drawing one of his trench knives and coating it with Wind Chakra.

"You say your immortal but your body can take damage so all I have to do to slow you down is put you out of commission!"

The four arms began to pull as they ripped off Hidan's arms and legs much to the man's anger as he spat in Asuma's face.

"Just you wait Leaf trash I'll kill everyone you care about for this!"

"The Will Of Fire burns brightly in their hearts and it'll take more than some freak like you to extinguish it," Asuma growled as he placed the chakra blade on Hidan's neck before cocking back as he prepared to cut the man's head off.

Bringing the chakra blade down with as much force as he could Asuma was moments away from beheading the immortal when a thick piece of wire burst through his chest spraying blood all over Hidan who was now grinning away like an idiot.

"HAH that's what you fucking get Leaf scum!"

"Be silent Hidan."

Asuma coughed up a glob of blood as he turned around to face another member of the Akatsuki who looked down at Asuma without any trace of emotion present.

"You would have made a great opponent for me but I cannot allow Hidan to be too badly damaged else I'd be sewing his parts back together for the rest of the day."

"N-no …"

 _Member Of The Akatsuki Organization_

 _Traitor Of The Hidden Waterfall_

 _Kakuzu The Immortal_

"That was a rather dangerous ability this one used against you Hidan or did you forget the power those monks displayed when we killed them earlier?"

"Wh-what did you-!"

"Oh yeah those monks of Fire or whatever, killed all of em but that bald fucker who used that same aura thing," Hidan replied taking great pleasure in the pain on Asuma's features.

"That man took us a whole day to take down for the bounty," Kakuzu sighed as he turned to look at Asuma who had collapsed to the ground due to his injury. "A shame this one wasn't as strong as he was."

"Chiriku …"

"In any case this is where this waste of time ends, we have our orders Hidan and you chose to ignore them."

"Oi I did not just choose to ignore them that bastard kept me busy!"

"In any case it's been a distraction that has gone on for far too long. Have you any last words son of the Third Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi?"

"Yeah … I've got one actually," Asuma said through grit teeth as Kakuzu stumbled forward in shock as a chakra blade slashed his back. " **Wind Style: Wind Scythe!** "

As Kakuzu stumbled forward the wires that had pierced Asuma's chest began to expand as they shot out from every portion of Asuma's body rendering unrecognizable and killing him on the spot.

"HOLY FUCK I THINK I ACTUALLY LIKE THAT GUY NOW HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A BITCH KAKUZU!"

"Shut it," Kakuzu growled as he sent the dishevelled corpse flying into a tree. "If you keep on being an annoyance I'll leave you like that."

"Ah but then what would the leader say?"

"Couldn't care less," Kakuzu grunted as he moved to pick up Hidan's body parts. "Now hold still while I fix you."

"Fine but I'm gonna go massacre a village for Lord Jashin since you stole my kill!"

Kakuzu merely growled in response as he began reattaching Hidan's limbs much to his chagrin as the fellow immortal laughed away like an idiot.

 _ **/The Next Day – Natsu's POV/**_

Appearing in Tsunade's Office Natsu was immediately met with a sombre atmosphere which alerted him to the fact that something had happened.

"You called for me Tsunade, Jiraiya?"

"You remember how you once told me you'd encountered the immortal duo of Hidan and Kakuzu when you saved the Two Tails Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud," Jiraiya asked as Natsu nodded. "Well we've received some information but at a great cost."

"We felt you deserved to know since you were close to our Sensei, well we assume you were close anyway," Tsunade sighed before looking Natsu in the eyes. "Asuma Sarutobi … has been killed in action."

 **If none of you believe Asuma actually has that ability he used at the end trust me he does have it I just modified it a little. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	58. Request Of Vengeance

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **So we hit 400k for Vol II hooray for milestones! Now you've all probably noticed the massive response to a review and I suppose what I reveal in there is something of a milestone reaching thank you for all the support thing. In case you were wondering though I'm revealing the story following Vol III and yes that might seem ages away but keep in mind how long it took me to get this far into the Naruto series I mean we're closing in on the Pain Invasion Arc and following that its gonna get pretty hectic so Vol III though still a ways off will likely come around early next year if my upload schedule remains consistent.**

 **Of course I've no plans of just rushing out anything but you all know what I mean by now I drone on about it all the time.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews before I bore you all.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – Thanks so much for the support I know every time someone says it I make a note of it but I do truly appreciate it! And yes I can understand not wanting to leave the generic review I'm the same though I also see people who do leave one simply wanting to ensure their support is known which is nice too.**

 **The hardest idea was to find a perfect way to connect so many different worlds and I'd spent a great deal of time thinking about how it could be done and eventually I settled on the multiverse idea which in of itself isn't the craziest idea unless it gets fleshed out which I suppose most of these Volumes will aim to do.**

 **And putting me up with the likes of Tolkien, Rowling and Paolini honestly you have no idea how much that praise does for me especially since the Inheritance Cycle is a series I could read to death and the amount of Harry Potter content I've torn through not only from Rowling and the Pottermore site but even the fanfic sites has provided me countless hours of enjoyment so to be compared to works such as those I truly can't describe my feelings on that so I'll just give you this for hype purposes.**

 **The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol 3.5 Of Dragons And Magic**

 **So I suppose since you've given me enough reason to reveal this yes I've been working on a sort of in between Volume set between Vol III and Vol IV set in the land of Alagaesia. Now if any of you have read the Inheritance Cycle you'll have a pretty good idea as to the potential a story set in that world has.**

 **Now keep in mind the title is subject to change that's just what I'm calling it for now but know that it will be coming eventually as I've already completed six chapters for it with the seventh being edited and stored shortly after this one.**

 **So I'm cutting myself off here before I start spoiling other stuff but again I appreciate all the support from everyone it truly does keep giving me the drive to upload and do my best to write a story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Request Of Vengeance**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Asuma Sarutobi … has been killed in action."

Natsu's eyes remained locked with Tsunade's for some time as he processed the information. In his mind Natsu remembered his promise to look after the village and his remaining family, a promise which was now broken upon his son's death.

"How did it happen?"

"The mission report states that Team Asuma acquired the information successfully and made it across the border back to Fire Country when the immortal duo of the Akatsuki engaged them. Fleeing into the dense woods they managed to throw off Kakuzu however Hidan relentlessly pursued them until Asuma sacrificed himself so that his students could escape."

"Was there anything else Tsunade, did you send a team to retrieve his body?"

"Given the likelihood that the duo could still be in the area I'm … hesitant to send a retrieval team however this is precisely why I asked for you-."

"I'll bring Asuma home I owe it to both him and the old man, neither judged me when I first showed up in the village and Asuma seemed like a good person. This makes Konohamaru the last of his line doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately it does which means he is now the heir of the Sarutobi Clan until he comes of age."

"Don't sugar coat things when you speak to him, the kid is stronger than you'd think. Perhaps this will be the driving force that will allow him to grow though only time will tell."

"Thank you for going to retrieve Asuma for us Natsu I'm sure Kurenai will appreciate it," Tsunade sighed as she turned to face the window. "Shikamaru is breaking the news to her now so I don't doubt she'll be down here in a few minutes, if you could-."

"I'll head out now," Natsu said as he turned on his heel and walked toward the door with Nobu and Mordred flanking him. "Could you two please go inform Yugao and Naruto as to why I've yet to see them please?"

"On it."

"Just don't do anything reckless alright?"

"Thanks you two I shouldn't be more than an hour," Natsu sighed as he opened a portal and appeared in a small clearing that had the clear signs of a struggle.

Looking around Natsu saw patches of blood, following the trail he came across the mangled corpse of Asuma stuck to the side of a tree with hundreds of wires sticking out of his body.

"They really didn't hold back did they …"

Stopping before the body Natsu eyed the metal strings curiously as he waved his hand allowing his Crash Magic to shatter the metal riddling the former Jonin's body with it falling to the floor in a bloody heap.

"So this is the work of the immortal duo is it? I hope you didn't suffer Asuma … you didn't deserve such a brutal death though I hope you found some form of peace."

Kneeling down to the body Natsu realized it would likely fall apart if he tried to lift it normally. With a slight grimace Natsu waved a hand over the body as it became surrounded in a purple aura and floated up in the air as he opened another portal.

Walking through Natsu was greeted with an ear piercing shriek as a Leaf kunoichi spotted the mangled form of Asuma floating next to Natsu. Two ANBU who were always on watch at the Konoha morgue appeared before Natsu and within moments turned to face two other orderlies who were frozen in shock.

"Do you have any room for Jonin Sarutobi?"

"Y-yes we do," the orderly managed to stutter out as he pointed into another room as the ANBU with a Lion mask turned to address Natsu.

"Thank you for retrieving the body I shall inform the Hokage at once."

"Do I need to remain here or can I go home?"

"You can leave once you have handed the body over to the orderlies," the ANBU replied before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright show me where to place him," Natsu said as the shocked orderlies led him into the room and had him placed on a steel table. One of the orderlies threw up when Natsu gently placed Asuma down only for part of his face to collapse in on itself revealing the lack of flesh usually present in one's own head.

"I apologize I did try to be as gentle as possible."

"Yes we know you arent to blame it's just … my god who could do such a thing to someone!"

"It was the Akatsuki organization," Natsu replied as the orderly scowled.

"Of course it was one of those monsters, none care for human life of that they've proven time and again!"

Natsu placed a hand on the orderlies shoulder before leaving silently as his own mind processed Asuma's form. It didn't need to be said that he wouldn't be eating today of that he was certain.

 _ **/InoShikaCho Trio's POV/**_

A look of determination was currently present on the faces of the three shinobi as they stood near the main gate of the village. All three were kitted out with as much gear as they could carry without compromising their respective styles as they nodded to each other.

"So we're really doing this," Choji asked as Ino nodded.

"Of course we are I mean they haven't even sent anyone to get Asuma Sensei's body back yet! If we can't find those bastards then we'll at least bring him home!"

"Yeah I couldn't stand seeing Kurenai that upset," Shikamaru sighed as he recalled his visit to Kurenai that morning to inform her of Asuma's death. "We owe it to Asuma to avenge his death!"

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you three were planning to leave the village … unauthorized," a lazy voice drawled as all three turned to see Kakashi sitting on a tree branch looking down at them appraisingly.

"We're going to avenge Asuma, not even you can stop us!"

"Bold words coming from you Ino but I wonder could either of you do it?"

Jumping out of the tree and landing before them Kakashi looked each of them in the eye without even the slightest hint of amusement present like normal.

"Could you actually kill foes like the Immortal Duo of Akatsuki, foes that are both S Rank ninja said to be each Kage Level?"

"What other choice do we have either we avenge Asuma or this all just gets swept under the rug, Kurenai deserves justice!"

"Settle down there Shikamaru," Kakashi sighed. "A Nara losing his cool often leads to some of the largest mistakes, or did Shikaku not tell you that? Besides I didn't come here to stop you."

"Then why did you come?"

"Several reasons I suppose though they are all pure I assure you. Although I've often operated alone in the village these last few years I've grown closer to the Chunin and Jonin with Asuma being one of the people I'd come to respect above most others."

"Wait are you saying that-!"

"Team Asuma is without its leader and without a leader for your cell you can't leave the village to perform standard missions," Kakashi explained. "But with me you'll be able to leave in order to do what you have to do, understand where I'm going with this?"

"But why would you help us," Shikamaru asked suspiciously. "You wouldn't help your own team but you'd help us?"

"I admit the way I handled Team Seven was a disgrace and the way I treated Naruto had broken the code I'd sworn to live by. Asuma was a comrade and right now his killers walk free out there without any sign of punishment. I vow upon my title as an Elite Jonin of the Leaf to use everything I have to bring Asuma's killers to justice!"

The InoShikaCho trio were stunned at the copy nin's words especially after hearing and witnessing all of the terrible things he'd done as the leader of Team Seven.

"Seeing as you three are already prepared I've taken the liberty of getting a B Rank Mission to get us out of the village, should buy us the time we need to catch those two but we need to leave now."

"Yes Kakashi Sensei," the three chorused as the now formed four man squad moved toward the front gate of the Leaf determined to avenge a man they all looked up to and respected in their own way.

 _ **/Yugao's POV/**_

Sitting in her living room Yugao looked at the pillar that had somehow found its way into her home. Initially prepared to flay Natsu and his Servants alive for damaging her house all those thoughts were ripped away as she was informed by said Servants about Natsu's new mission.

To think that Asuma was truly gone, such a thought wasn't one Yugao could easily stomach. Asuma was one of those faces that was just simply always there with his presence on her life and those she knew an everyday constant.

But what hurt Yugao far worse was knowing that her friend Kurenai was likely taking it the hardest. The pairing of Asuma and Kurenai was simply another constant in her life that had been ripped away leaving Kurenai basically a widow and the village a little less bright.

When Natsu had returned Yugao wanted details however one look at his face kept her mouth shut. There was only one other time she'd seen that face and it was when they'd discovered Danzo's lab however this time it was clear Natsu was grieving in some way that he hadn't during that incident.

His Servants weren't sure how to react since neither truly understood Natsu's connection to the Jonin however it was apparent that he felt like he'd failed the Third Hokage in some way and needed time to think.

An almost constant banging on her door pulled Yugao from her thoughts as she looked up at Mordred who didn't seem threatened by the presence indicating they held no hostile intent. She was about to get up when the sound of one of her upstairs windows shattering had her up on her feet and tearing open the door in mere moments being met by the sight of a hysteric Kurenai.

"Natsu Dragneel you drag your pathetic excuse of a body out here right now!"

"Kurenai what are you doing," Yugao hissed as she ran over to the fellow kunoichi who was ready to throw another rock.

"Yugao I need Natsu out here right now!"

"Why Kurenai has he done something wrong?"

"I just need him out here right now before it's too late!"

"Too late for what?"

"Can't you just drag him out here!"

"Can you stop throwing rocks at my windows?"

Kurenai dropped the rock but levelled a look to Yugao that made her immediately scale the side of her house and enter through the shattered window to find Natsu leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Natsu …"

"She's not going to leave until I come see her is she?"

"She seems quite stirred up and I don't think it's about Asuma at least not his death directly."

"Out of respect I'll hear her out," Natsu sighed as he vanished on the spot.

Running back to the window Yugao saw Natsu standing before Kurenai who seemed shocked at his sudden appearance. Jumping back out of the window Yugao made her way over to the pair as she heard them begin to speak.

"Why are you breaking Yugao's windows Kurenai? I understand you are currently grieving but it isn't Yugao's or my fault that Asuma died."

"No you don't understand I NEED you to go after them!"

"Excuse me?"

"Do I need to beg you for this because if that's what you want I'll do it!"

"You haven't asked me anything yet."

"Don't act like you don't know why I came I can see it in your eyes you know exactly what I want! Ino, Choji and Shikamaru have gone after the Immortal Duo and they'll be slaughtered so please I beg of you save them and kill the bastards responsible for Asuma's death!"

"Kurenai," Natsu sighed only to be cut off as the Genjutsu mistress got down onto her hands and knees and bowed before him.

"Please Natsu I beg of you, wipe the stain of those two off of this earth so that no one else has to die the way Asuma did," Kurenai sobbed as Yugao saw Natsu visibly flinch.

"You saw him today didn't you?"

"Asuma saved them, he gave them a chance to continue their lives but now they run headlong into death itself Natsu! I would go after them myself but I … no doubt you already can tell why."

Yugao was confused as she watched Natsu narrow his eyes before activating them and stepping backward visibly surprised before kneeling down to Kurenai and gently bringing her up to face him.

"I'm so sorry Kurenai …"

Watching as Natsu brought her friend in for a hug Kurenai seemed to snap as her sobs echoed across the area. A blur of blonde told her that Naruto was in the area no doubt having put up soundproof seals in order to save Kurenai any embarrassment.

"Kurenai what is it that's keeping you from going after them, what shocked Natsu of all people?"

Kurenai sniffed as she slowly moved from Natsu's embrace to Yugao's as the ANBU gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Asuma and I were going to tell everyone in a few weeks about it but you see I'm … I'm pregnant."

Suddenly Natsu's sorrowful expression made perfect sense as she realized just how much Asuma's death meant not only to Kurenai but how Natsu could relate to her circumstances. Just like his first wife having basically been left widowed with child Kurenai was in the same boat however Asuma wasn't a God like being like Natsu was and didn't have the chance to one day return.

"Please save them Natsu, Asuma was one of the strongest Jonin in the village so if he couldn't beat them then those three are running head first into the slaughter," Kurenai sobbed as Natsu slowly rose to his feet.

"Naruto, Saber, Archer, did you hear all of that?"

Mordred and Nobu appeared from thin air having concealed their presence earlier on as Naruto appeared from a mass of red chakra much to the surprise of both Yugao and Kurenai who hadn't seen him perform such a technique yet.

"Get ready because we're leaving right after I have a word with Tsunade."

"Thank you Natsu!"

"Don't thank me Kurenai just promise that once this is all over you'll stay strong for that child of yours."

"With friends like you all how could I not?"

"Hn, suppose that's a fair point. All right you lot I'll be back soon so get ready over by the gate."

"I noticed you didn't include me in that list of people who were going," Yugao said with a frown as Natsu sighed hoping she hadn't picked up on his wording.

"No Yu I did not."

"And why exactly is that?"

"Saber and Archer have to go with me because they are my Servants, Naruto has to come with me because he is my student and the Akatsuki are a force he must learn to face," Natsu explained as he met Yugao's gaze. "I plan on confronting the one who mutilated Asuma personally which means those three will be fighting the other one."

"So you plan on fighting one of the Akatsuki alone?"

"You doubt my ability to do so?"

"No of course not but I still see no reason why I can't come!"

"I don't doubt your skill Yugao but this man beat Asuma who was considerably stronger than you and if I want to crush him I can't have any distractions."

"Distractions, is that what I am," Yugao huffed as a glare bored into Natsu's impassive gaze. "Then go on and find your quarrel I'll just remain here safe and tucked away until you need me again."

"Yu that's not-."

Ignoring whatever it was Natsu had to say Yugao stormed inside and slammed the door shut before stomping upstairs to her room and throwing herself onto her bed in an almost childlike manner.

"Calls me a distraction even after all the training I've done … absolute jerk!"

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"I know it probably doesn't mean much Sensei but I think you did the right thing," Naruto said in an attempt to cheer up Natsu who seemed slightly hurt at Yugao's actions.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean for-!"

"It isn't your fault Kurenai it's just something the two of us will have to work out between ourselves. I'm just gonna go have a word with Tsunade to let her know we're leaving so I'll meet the three of you at Naruto's home alright?"

The trio nodded and vanished leaving Natsu and Kurenai alone in the street as he turned toward the Genjutsu mistress.

"Do you need any help getting back home or …?"

"I'm not that far into my pregnancy yet Natsu so I'll be fine but thanks for offering. I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble but I just don't want to see anyone else die to those monsters especially not …"

"Not who?"

"Well you see I've lost Asuma who is the child's Father but he chose Shikamaru as the child's Godfather so you can imagine my worry in regards to him going off to fight someone even Asuma couldn't beat."

"I see … very well I'll ensure I save them as quick as I can as soon as I've informed Tsunade."

"Thank you Natsu," Kurenai sniffed as Natsu opened a portal appearing right in Tsunade's Office much to the Slug Sannin's shock as she yelped in surprise accidently snapping her desk in two as she rose to confront the intruder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Just letting you know I'm going on a retrieval mission and I'm taking Naruto with me."

"A retrieval mission? I was under the impression that you had already recovered Asuma with his body still located in the Konoha Morgue so who are you going to retrieve?"

"Answer me this Tsunade," Natsu sighed as he walked around to her side of the desk and knelt down to her level taking her hand into his own. "If Asuma's death is hitting everyone hard then where are Asuma's students right now?"

"Well that's obvious Kakashi offered to take them on a B Rank Mission to the border of … the …"

Natsu watched as the gears in Tsunade's head began to twist and turn as a look of utter horror began to show itself.

"You don't think that-!"

"I just had Kurenai come to tell me they'd run off though I wasn't aware Kakashi was involved. On one hand I have to commend him for doing something so selfless as to attempt to avenge a comrade but once again he's placing the inexperienced in the firing line."

"How did I not realize a simple deception such as that!"

"You aren't to blame since it was most likely Kakashi who made it easy for them to get access to a mission close enough to where the Akatsuki were last sighted. That aside I've decided to take Naruto and my Servants to go deal with them and ensure Kurenai doesn't lose the Godfather to her child because of a foolish mistake."

"Not that I don't doubt you and Jiraiya did a good job training him but why take only Naruto and not Yugao and Sakura as well?"

"Naruto is my student and as the one who will be charged with maintaining balance in this world and needs to learn how to handle a wide variety of scenarios and the immortals are merely one such scenario he will need to learn how to deal with."

"And the others?"

"I won't lie to you Tsunade once I've ensured the safety of the others I plan on personally going after the one who defiled Asuma's body," Natsu said darkly as his grip tightened around her hand. "It won't be like it was against my previous foes because it's far more personal than even Kurenai probably realizes."

"What are you talking about? Why would it be personal to you, if it's about any kind of promise you made to Sarutobi Sensei then I'm sure-."

"It has nothing to do with the old man, at least not completely," Natsu growled as he stood and walked over to the pictures of the Kage pausing at Minato's with a frown on his face.

"I'm considered dead in my original world having sacrificed myself to defeat one of the greatest evils that struck fear into the Gods themselves. I left behind my wife Erza Scarlet who I'd only found out hours earlier was pregnant with our first child Tsunade, do you understand why I feel this is personal?"

"Because Asuma died leaving Kurenai in the same position?"

"Not only that," Natsu sighed as he turned to face the Hokage with a solemn look. "It's because Asuma wasn't even given respect upon his death! Surely you would have noticed the lack of flesh from his body Tsunade don't even try to tell me his body wasn't defiled with his parts taken for nefarious purposes!"

"Yes I came to the same conclusion as well after seeing him on that table. All of his vital organs had been removed as well as all the muscles and several bones though what for I couldn't even begin to understand and frankly I don't want to."

"Well I'll tell you this Tsunade," Natsu said softly as he stepped over her broken desk standing mere inches from her own face with his eyes active. "I will not rest until the trash who would defile the corpse of a man who sacrificed himself for something so noble lies broken at my feet. I pray he truly is immortal because I will have him begging for death once I'm done with him and relish every moment when his own gift denies him of her sweet embrace!"

Tsunade felt a shiver run up her spine at Natsu's words. She knew that they were a statement, a fact, and whoever it was that was Natsu's target would receive something she doubted anyone in the Elemental Nations had ever experienced before.

"Just look after them Natsu before you avenge Asuma, alright?"

"Of course," Natsu replied softly as he made his way toward her door before turning back to face her once again making the Hokage freeze and pray there wasn't anything else. "Also I know this probably isn't the best thing for me to say but in leaving Yugao behind I may have said something stupid so she will likely stab anyone who mentions my name, just a heads up."

"Do I want to even know?"

"If you want her to leave her room then I'd recommend going over there and talking to her and I say you because poor Shizune doesn't deserve to be skewered."

"And I do?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that question."

"Get out of my office before I throw the remains of my desk at you."

Shaking his head Natsu left through the front door and began walking toward the exit. Passing by the secretary and leaving the building he passed a familiar face who seemed to have been waiting for him.

"So you plan on going after the Immortal Duo of Akatsuki then?"

"I'm not breaking any rules going after them Eliza, Time and Fate decree Naruto must be present for the defeat of at least one of them so nothing is out of order here."

"I didn't come here to stop you Natsu I came only to inform you of a discovery made back on Earthland."

"A discovery?"

"You of course remember how Achnologia severed your leg using Anti which forces you to constantly use your Demonic power to generate a new one," Eliza asked as Natsu stopped in the middle of the street and looked at the Goddess with a raised eyebrow.

"You found a cure for it?"

"There is no known cure for Anti Natsu you of all people know that better than anyone. Actually as it turns out your leg was being used in a ritual to revive Zeref-."

"Are you fucking kidding me," Natsu sighed as Eliza hummed in agreement.

"Yes it is a shame that even after suffering from Ahnkseram's influence for hundreds of years he still cannot be left alone. But that aside I figured you should know that it was one of the former Liechart Twelve, Phyrra Ashar who was the one behind it."

"She was one of his most devout followers so that doesn't surprise me too much."

"You know what was most curious though, your daughter almost defeated her despite being heavily poisoned."

"Wait seriously," Natsu said as a grin began to worm its way onto his face. "That's crazy how could she possibly pull that off I couldn't beat her at twice her age!"

"Yes well that's where it gets a little more complicated for you see it appears she has inherited your powers … in full."

"So even the-?"

"The Hybrid's Aura though it seems to awaken in moments of need for her at the moment, it activated against Phyrra because Cynthia was on the brink of death."

"On the brink of death!"

"Elise ensured she survived but to sum up the events your daughter and her friends all had Gildarts slip them a mission they shouldn't have really been doing and ran headfirst into Phyrra and Bloodman."

"You mean Zeref's Chief Librarian, he still lives!"

"Not anymore," Eliza replied with a smirk. "The daughter of Laxus took over one of Zeref's most powerful Demons and alongside Laxus and Mirajane they destroyed him entirely leaving no trace of his existence."

"And where was Erza while all this was going on?"

"Occupied with world affairs though after hearing of what happened she's acting like a mother hen not letting the poor girl out of her sight."

"So what happened to Phyrra?"

"After receiving a beatdown from your daughter and another from mine she fled vowing vengeance though if your daughter is anything like you she will likely kill Phyrra upon their next encounter."

"And what of my leg," Natsu asked trying not to focus on any Fatherly thoughts at the moment. "They destroyed it?"

"Actually we decided that something could be done with it Natsu and its what brought me here today for you see Felicity has spent the last few months having it broken down for you. The amount of power that leg held even almost two decades after it had been severed was rather frightening to say the least."

"So you plan on doing the same with it as you have been with the pieces of my being that are scattered?"

"Well why wouldn't we? Think about it like this Natsu the amount of power you wielded during the Alvarez War was something truly phenomenal and that leg holds a substantial amount of power within it."

"So you've finished breaking it down?"

"Almost, it could be ready any day now but we wanted you to know so that you could prepare because this one will likely knock you out."

"Knock me out?"

"You haven't regained the use of the Black or White Arts yet have you Natsu, or at least not the fun ones? This leg is from when you were in the Perfected Hybrid Form which means you'll likely receive a surge of information from that period."

"Along with a surge of Perfected Hybrid Aura," Natsu sighed. "I'll have to prepare for something like this since not only do I have the whole Grail War thing going on but I've got Naruto and this ninja stuff going on."

"Well I simply came to inform you to expect Felicity to come see you soon."

"Felicity is actually coming here? How long has it been since she last left the Time Vaults?"

"I believe the last time she left was during the Dragon King Festival when the two of you found that staff full of the souls of vengeful Dragons."

"Ah yes that was an enlightening experience," Natsu sighed as he remembered the moment his life truly became utter chaos. "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short Eliza but I can't really afford to be late."

"Of course Natsu just remember not to go overboard," Eliza replied before vanishing into her own portal with Natsu opening one of his own appearing in front of Naruto's apartment.

Moving towards the apartment complex stairwell he paused and turned back to see Kayuya standing where his portal once was.

"Did you just walk through my portal?"

"No I was walking toward the stairwell as you appeared, cutting me off quite rudely I might add."

"If that is the case I do apologize but I'm in a bit of a rush so if you don't mind …"

"You plan on going after the students of Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake don't you?"

Turning back to face the woman Natsu narrowed his eyes surprised that unlike everyone else she didn't flinch from his gaze.

"I don't recall mentioning that Kayuya?"

"You don't need to for me to know what your intentions are," was the woman's reply that held Natsu's curiosity. "You may be able to mask your power and presence but your intent can be sensed a mile away."

"I wasn't aware one could actually sense intent in such a way?"

"You misunderstand what I'm trying to point out Natsu Dragneel," Kayuya sighed as she walked closer toward him. "Intent cannot be sensed like power and presence can however it can be picked up on through the most subtle of ways. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you twitch and even the light in your very eyes. All these things and more paint a picture of a man moving recklessly, an image definitely not suited for one as ascended as you."

"You are rather odd Kayuya and I have to ask is there a reason why you are telling me this?"

"You have said on multiple occasions you are a God like being correct? Today you move to cast judgement upon humans so I must ask are you allowed to carry out such judgement?"

"As long as it does not interfere with Time or Fate then yes I can do as I please."

"Do as you please …"

Something about the woman held Natsu's attention, it was as if there was something strangely familiar about her however Natsu simply couldn't place it and it wasn't until a shout from his student pulled him from his thoughts did he realize quite some time had passed.

"Oi Sensei why were you just standing there?"

"I wasn't just standing there I was talking to-!"

The fact Kayuya was gone wasn't all that surprising since quite some time had passed since he'd seemingly frozen and fallen deep into his mind with Aava not even awake to prod him back to the real world.

"I must have gotten lost in thought for a moment there I guess."

"Werent you the one going on about needing to move out quickly its nearly nightfall for crying out loud," Nobu sighed. "To be stuck with such a hopeless Master what is a Servant to do?"

"Ah come on we all get stuck thinking about stuff sometimes cut him some slack," Mordred chimed in. "Though I'll admit that was pretty hopeless of you."

"Natsu the hopeless Hybrid," Naruto teased as Natsu did something neither of them expected and blushed in embarrassment.

"You know what the three of you can sit on a bicycle without a seat and swivel, ergo it means go fuck yourselves! Now come on we've got a mission to do," Natsu snapped as he opened a portal grumbling about being called useless as his Servants and Naruto followed close behind teasing him relentlessly for being embarrassed.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	59. Decimation

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So just before we get into the reviews I have to give you all a heads up that the fight between Natsu and Kakuzu isn't gonna be a fight its gonna be an absolute slaughter with Kakuzu getting absolutely brutalized and broken so for anyone who wanted it to be an action oriented fight sorry but it isn't.**

 **I have my reasons for writing it this way since his actions at the end of all of it will have consequences later on down the line but that aside just giving heads up for those who don't want to hear about Kakuzu getting the absolute crap kicked out of him.**

 **Oh and for those who will probably read it and go meh I've read worse I'm just warning people who don't like that kind of stuff just to be fair to them.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews.**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – So I'll answer a few questions about it since its not really spoilers. Natsu won't be getting a Dragon partner mainly because he is able to turn into one at will by that point so I thought he really didn't need one though I had considered it.**

 **As for the Ancient Language yeah he will be learning it though not to use it just for spells but more for his own curiosity and discovering the various uses of it and how it ties to the greater power everyone draws from across the multiverse.**

 **And thanks again I've had several people tell me I've got serious talent I just often find it hard to accept since I feel a lot of my word choices and the way I write could be a lot better though perhaps that is how every author feels even the successful ones?**

 **As for your suggestion that does make sense so far I've been basing the titles off of specific points such as Vol I the Power Of The Dragon or this one Wandering Hybrid since Natsu's now left Wandering unsure of his next true move but honestly it's a pretty decent title don't be surprised if I end up using it since it does have a nice ring to it though I might chop off the Dragon part since it would already be a long title.**

 **The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol 3.5 Of Riders And Elves!**

 **Though Power Of The Dragon is long too so who knows anyway excuse my rambling and thanks for the support!**

 **Shadow465 - I'm pretty sure I mentioned it a few times but Vol III takes place in the One Piece Verse with Natsu investigating the Devil Fruits origins as well as discovering a dark plot from a villain who plans to use them to create a Devil Army. Sounds generic but I can't really say much without spoiling things it's a lot more complicated than that but yeah that's where Vol III takes place haha!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Decimation**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Arriving to a scene of destruction Natsu could feel two forces opposing each other and thanks to Kakashi's diminished power level he knew he and Asuma's students were on the losing end.

"I trust you can all sense that?"

"Kakashi's been wounded," Naruto replied with a frown. "We should move."

"Agreed."

The four took off toward the sound of explosions as they saw a large fist appear over the treetops before coming back down to shake the entire area with its force. The group arrived in time to see Choji's massive fist being blocked by Hidan's scythe as the man grinned away like an idiot.

Looking over to Kakashi Natsu saw a wire piercing his chest and frowned as he traced it back to Kakuzu whose arms seemed to have split open with several wires writhing around like tendrils clearly defining him as Natsu's target.

"Hidan it appears we have company," Kakuzu's gravelly voice boomed as everyone in the clearing turned towards the group in shock and surprise.

"Natsu … Naruto," Kakashi sighed as Hidan began to laugh once again.

"So even more of you come to the slaughter huh, Lord Jashin will be pleased!"

"I'm in no mood for games from the two of you so I'll ask this only once," Natsu said stepping forward. "Which one of you two are responsible for mangling Asuma's body and harvesting its parts?"

"So you've come to avenge the action taken against Asuma Sarutobi," Kakuzu asked with Natsu nodding in response. "Hidan the whelps are all yours as it seems I have business with Dragneel."

"Oi don't think you can just fucking order me around like a dog Kakuzu I wanna take a crack at him!"

"I would listen to what he says you pathetic cultist because you'll have your hands full enough with me," Naruto said stepping forward as he summoned his blade from the seal on his forearm.

"Oho the cocky Jinchuuriki brat! Fine then let's go brats but I promise it's all futile!"

With surprising strength he staggered Choji who still was trying to break through Hidan's guard and landed a powerful kick to his chest sending the Akamichi heir flying through the forest much to Ino and Shikamaru's shock and concern.

"Don't lose focus you two! The three of you and Naruto should be more than enough to defeat that man," Natsu said as both Ino and Shikamaru nodded and took off in the direction Choji was sent.

"I'll make sure this guy is incapacitated Sensei."

"Don't let yourself get cut by that scythe of his," Natsu warned just as Naruto was about to leave. "One drop of your blood and he can kill you by stabbing himself."

With a nod Naruto vanished leaving Natsu, his Servants and Kakuzu alone in the clearing as the emotionless shinobi took several steps forward.

"The Leader has been quite concerned about you Natsu Dragneel and your habit of spoiling operations. The loss of Sasori was quite a blow to our organization even if he was a bit … odd."

"The man was a blight upon humanity, a stain with a mind so twisted the beat down he received wasn't enough in my opinion. Had I been the one to face that man I'd have personally ensured he suffered before he died, much in the manner you shall before I kill you."

"Bold words but I didn't reach ninety years of age by running into things without a plan and with you … you require more than most to defeat of that I'm certain."

Reaching up to his collar Kakuzu unbuttoned it from the collar and shrugged the cloak off of his form revealing his entire form which appeared more like a patchwork of other bodies mixed together.

"So that's how you've lived so long."

"My methods might seem vile to most but it keeps me from death and so I shall forever strive to improve my harvest all the while adding those who I deem worthy into myself. You shall become my new central heart Natsu Dragneel once I tear it from your chest!"

Sending out a burst of Crash Magic Kakuzu dodged not realizing that its intended target was the wire connected to Kakashi's chest. Kakuzu realized too late as Natsu appeared at the copy nin's side as his magic shattered the wires leading to his heart.

"Th-thanks …"

"I can tell you've done some damage to Kakuzu already Kakashi which is more than most could pull off."

"Dragneel is right you know not even the Jinchuuriki figured out my weakness as fast as you Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. Though you did indeed find my weakness and destroy one of my hearts it is ultimately meaningless since yours shall replace it in due course, such is the way of things you see."

"So you change up body parts and swipe people's hearts in order to remain alive do you? Saber get Kakashi clear and defend him in case this trash decides to try and use him against me in the fight!"

"Natsu I don't-."

"Kakashi don't push your luck with me right now you already did something stupid by bringing Asuma's students here even if you did have good intentions. Just sit down and rest up while I handle this bastard."

"Bold of you to assume I shall fall so easily. Though you possess the strangest power we've yet to decipher I've fought the Tailed Beasts and even Hashirama Senju himself and survived and I will not be so easily dismissed!"

"I'll admit I was unaware you'd fought Hashirama however don't assume that even a feat as impressive as that will be enough to stop what's coming Kakuzu. You see I'm not from this world and because of that some of my powers are far too dangerous to use to their maximum potential. Since I'm a nice guy and often try to keep my opponents alive for the most part I often hold back to ensure I can get what I need from them afterward."

An immense pressure hit the area as the air around Natsu began to crackle as he let his Crash Magic flow unrestricted for the first time in many years. Kakashi was forced to cover his Sharingan as a sharp spike of pain hit his brain.

"Sorry Kakashi I should've warned you first to cover it up," Natsu sighed. "This is a power that can be resisted provided my opponent is strong enough and to this day the amount of people on that list in this world I can count on my fingers. In my world it is known as Crash Magic and it is a power so unstable its users are prone to obliterate anything they touch if they cannot fully rein it in."

"You act as if such a power should frighten me," Kakuzu scoffed. "It doesn't sound too different from the Particle Style used by the Tsuchikage."

"Ah but you see that's where your wrong because unlike the Tsuchikage's Particle Style my Crash Magic can be used for more than just offense as you'll soon learn."

"So you aren't even going to use it offensively? I now believe you are underestimating me," Kakuzu growled as the wires protruding from his body all shook in what Natsu assumed was rage.

"I'm going to kill you Kakuzu however before that I'm going to humiliate you in the worst way possible. I'm going to defeat the man who survived a fight against multiple Tailed Beasts and Hashirama Senju himself not only without moving from this spot but I'm also going to severely handicap myself to using only my defensive Crash Magic."

"He's only gonna use the defensive one? You know I've only seen him use that once or twice I think when we were training Naruto," Mordred said as she adopted a thinking pose. "If he's not gonna use anything else aside from that then I don't see this guy landing even the tiniest scratch, talk about embarrassing."

"I'll take your word for it Saber after all when it comes to Natsu he seems to pull off the craziest things sometimes literally out of thin air," Nobu replied as she saw Kakashi struggling to stand.

"Oi Cyclops just sit down would ya!"

"No I want to see this; I want to see the true power of the man that helped Naruto when I should've."

"Tch, fine but I'm not carrying your sorry ass if you strain yourself from standing."

Kakashi nodded as he turned his attention back to the fight which was about to start with Kakuzu obviously making the first move.

"Alright then if you plan on just standing there then I'll gladly take that life of yours!"

Kakuzu's arm became wrapped in countless wires forming a massive cannon with three faces at the end as they began charging up an attack.

"I find that many struggle to defend against these kinds of attacks so I wonder how this supposed perfect defence will fare? **Fire Style: Falling Skies!** "

Aiming his arm upward a massive sphere of flame was fired into the sky followed by a second sphere of wind which quickly enveloped the sphere of flame. The wind reacted violently to the flame causing the sphere to expand several times over as it easily dwarfed the already barren landscape making them look like little more than ants.

Kakashi was sweating heavily now realizing Kakuzu had been taking it easy on him however Mordred and Nobu chose to simply see how Natsu's Crash Magic fared before casting judgement over the potency of such a massive attack.

' _Well I'll give him credit that definitely isn't an attack to take likely. Against most other opponents it would be the end however my barrier should hold back something like that.'_

The sphere began to fall back to the earth quickly as Kakuzu eyed Natsu for any sudden movements, aiming to discern a potential pattern and identify bias as any good shinobi would during combat.

Natsu's coat began to flap violently as the wind began to pick up due to the massive ball of flame which was rapidly descending upon him. Crossing his arms Natsu looked up at the ball and waited and to the shock of both Kakuzu and Kakashi it suddenly stopped as the ground beneath Natsu cracked.

The attack simply sat still for a full minute with no one daring to move even an inch in fear of setting it off. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed as he kept shifting his gaze between the attack and Natsu himself.

"Are you ready for the fun to begin Kakuzu?"

To Kakuzu's surprise the massive ball of flame began to fold inward from the bottom as if something were pushing it back into itself. A blinding light shot out from the top of the sphere as it split in half with one half of the sphere being sent flying toward Kakuzu who was forced to dodge lest he be consumed by flame.

The two attacks landing on either side of Natsu set off a blinding explosion which kicked up a substantial amount of dust blinding the spectators from viewing the fight. It took several minutes for the dust to settle and upon once again being able to see Kakashi was shocked to see the entire field minus the space Natsu stood charred black.

"Don't tell me you expected the area to remain unscathed," Mordred snorted in amusement as she noticed Kakashi's reaction from the corner of her eye.

"As an expert in the use of fire for the honourable use of burning my enemies I can assure you that charring is a common occurrence with flame that sits above a certain temperate," Nobu added as she reminisced on her past.

Back in the clearing Kakuzu was stunned to the point that he'd frozen up on the spot. Though the attack wasn't the most powerful in his arsenal it had been deflected with little effort on Natsu's part with him simply looking up at it seemingly unimpressed by its power.

"Come on Kakuzu even Orochimaru gave me a better fight than this," Natsu taunted as the man grit his teeth in frustration.

"How about you stop messing around and fight me properly and then maybe I'll consider going all out!"

"You want me to lift the handicap from myself? Alright then you asked for it but don't say I didn't give you a fair chance of winning."

Slowly raising his right arm Natsu features began to take on a more Demonic look as his teeth began to sharpen and his skin hardened before turning into black scales. His eyes glowed blood red as the hand he'd raised turned into a razor sharp claw with a bright golden light rapidly expanding from the centre.

"I shall lift a few handicaps but not all of them Kakuzu, should I begin using much more than this we'll attract unwanted attention."

"Stop underestimating me-!"

Before Kakuzu had a chance to finish his sentence he found himself sandwiched between two massive rock slabs. The slabs shattered into dust upon meeting one another though with a wave of his hand the dust flew toward Natsu and reformed behind him.

"Veteran shinobi with at least eighty years experience and you didn't even see that one coming? You know as much as I despise your fellow Akatsuki members I think almost all of them would've seen that one coming."

"This is unacceptable; I will not be mocked like this!"

Natsu watched as the man's back quite literally ripped open with the three faces from earlier taking shape in the form of massive wire constructs which remained connected to Kakuzu through hundreds of smaller wires which vanished inside his body.

"I've lived a long life and seen many things, fought countless monsters of the shinobi world and toppled countless kingdoms! To be pushed around by an upstart brat is unacceptable and I'll make you experience true fear and pain before granting you death!"

"You know it's been quite a while since anyone has truly pissed me off. Back when I found out what Orochimaru did I was forced to reign in my true emotions lest I make an enemy of the place that housed my objective and drive away someone I'd begun to care for …"

Kakuzu was lifted into the air by the wires as he was absorbed into the largest of the wire constructs with Natsu taking his first step forward cracking the earth beneath him.

"I asked to come alone so that I could act without needing to reign in my emotions. Unfortunately my position requires me to play the nice guy all the time never once being allowed to fight as I once did, with my heart. Do you know what my heart tells me now Kakuzu?"

His claw was once again raised this time coated in a purple aura as a Magic Circle appeared in front of it which immediately began releasing an overwhelming amount of magic power. From the centre of the Magic Circle a small purple sphere began to form with its centre holding two disc like rings rapidly rotating yet not clipping into each other as a feral grin formed on Natsu's face.

"It screams justice for a man torn from his family far too soon, a man who put the lives of his precious students and family before his own who shall never know peace because scum like you couldn't even grant him decency upon death as you chose to defile his corpse! Well let's see how you like it when someone … flips the table, so to speak."

The purple sphere exploded and initially nothing happened as Kakuzu looked around waiting for an incoming attack. His eyes quickly darted back to Natsu's position and it was then he noticed one single detail, Natsu was upside down.

Kakashi was speechless as he dropped back to his knees unable to truly believe what his eye was witnessing. He tried to speak but no words would come as Nobu decided to save him the trouble.

"Hard to believe isn't it that power like this exists eh Cyclops? I think the worst part about this is he's always forced to hide his power because he doesn't want to scare everyone away and can you believe this isn't even his maximum power?"

"He's not even going all out!"

"More like he can't, least not yet, since his power is scattered like confetti across all of Time," Mordred added as her eyes twinkled in awe at the display. "When someone holds tremendous power they are also often some of the most terrifying when provoked and Natsu once wielded the power to destroy the world."

"Imagine having that power and being forced to hold it back in fear of frightening your friends or hurting them? Imagine now encountering a situation that is strikingly similar to the one that landed you in a foreign world with nothing Cyclops and you'll begin to scratch the surface of Natsu Dragneel."

"B-but if he had this power then why didn't he-!"

"He never had this power back then Cyclops but he's been steadily gaining it back over the two years we've been away. He's been setting Naruto up on the same path though I doubt the kid will ever catch Natsu even if he too was immortal, the differences between them are just too much to comprehend.

Kakashi turned back to the scene before him as he saw the area before his eyes flipped upside down. Not only was the earth now in the sky but the sky now resided where the earth once was and was within arm's reach of Kakashi who wasn't game enough to cross over into the mind boggling zone Natsu had created.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Divine Gravity Dragon Monarch's Trick Room!** "

"What kind of Genjutsu is this!"

"This is no Genjutsu Kakuzu it is a power far beyond your feeble understanding," Natsu sneered as he began to walk through the air as if land existed beneath his feet. "What you are currently residing within is a powerful spell created through the merging of the Divine power of a God and the strongest form of Gravity manipulation. The result is within this small space I have flipped everything on its head save myself."

"That makes no sense NO BEING IS CAPABLE OF SUCH A FEAT!"

"No mortal being," was Natsu's reply as he inched closer to Kakuzu. "Imagine if you will you are a small child being handed a toy that allows you to remove a shape from a specific socket. The true powers of the Divine when combined with the power of the Hybrid's Aura have no upper limit especially when used in conjunction with my mastery over the forces of Gravity."

Kakuzu growled as Natsu reached his location, stopping just before the dazed immortal who was still struggling to adapt to the sudden change of the space around him.

"Now tell me Kakuzu because I believe even a child would understand the answer to this question, what would happen if I tried to place the wrong shaped piece into the wrong hole?"

"You think my intelligence is at the level of a child," Kakuzu growled as the wires began flailing violently around him.

"Anyone foolish enough to ask their opponent to remove a handicap surely must have the mindset of a child or an angsty teenager at best however that isn't the point of my question, what do you believe would happen?"

"It wouldn't fit," Kakuzu said through clenched teeth as Natsu grinned.

"Under normal circumstances that would be true however what if I handed that child a hammer, what would the outcome be then?"

Outside the changed space Kakashi, Mordred and Nobu watched as the corners of the space began to slowly crumble away into tiny white particles however Kakuzu's eyes never once left the smiling Natsu.

"What are you up to?"

"I suppose there isn't any harm in telling you I've just added the most unstable variant to our little game. You see everything is governed by certain laws be they physics or some other variant derived from the same power we all draw power from. When I explained to you how I changed this space I left out one very important detail because it tends to piss a lot of people I know off however I've decided that right now it's irrelevant what they think because you need to be taught an adequate lesson."

"Cut the shit and tell me what you did!"

"Well its quite simple really," Natsu chuckled as he turned and pointed to the edges of the space that were inching closer toward the pair. "When I took the cube out of its correct position I didn't insert it back into its correct space."

"But there was only one space to insert it back to so how is that possible?"

"By using the only power I have that could either completely erase or reshape the borders," Natsu replied simply as his hand became coated in a Cyan Blue Aura. "I am of course referring to the impossible power of Anti."

"Anti?"

"Curious Kakuzu? Well of course you are after all a power with that kind of ability would definitely suit the purpose of someone like yourself but you see I don't believe you'll be getting to experience the positive side of Anti … ever."

Natsu motioned toward the border which had almost reached the pair however what caused Kakuzu to begin feeling the first trickle of fear he'd felt in a long time was what was left behind where the altered space once was.

Nothing.

Of course nothing was the only way one could describe what he was seeing because there literally was nothing there at all. One couldn't fully comprehend what it truly was since one would need to describe nothing which was by its own definition impossible.

When one usually thinks of nothing they think an expanse of black or white with the occasional grey tossed about as an outlying theory. But what Natsu had called forth was something far worse than existing in an expanse of black white or grey he'd called forth something that was beyond non existence and it scared Kakuzu to the deepest point of his being.

"You see unlike the child from my little example, that was you by the way, I used something far greater. Using Anti to reshape the border and again to shove the cube where it didn't belong I used what would be the equivalent of me hitting that cube from the child's to into the slot by dropping a whole village onto it."

The wires that made contact with the rapidly fading space simply ceased to be as they were converted into Anti, never to be seen again as they faded away into the nothing before him. Quickly getting out of his wire construct Kakuzu landed before Natsu with frantic eyes as he tried in vain to find an escape route.

"There is no way out Kakuzu and only I'll survive what's coming. How does it feel to experience true terror? To stare into the unknown, a place not even the Gods nor Devils themselves can even begin to fathom? A place which even I cannot comprehend its true nature only safe in the knowledge that I can traverse this space safely how does it feel Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu's wire constructs which he'd abandoned began to vanish before his eyes as he looked up to Natsu with complete fear and the frantic need to survive plastered on his face.

"Please Natsu Dragneel I beg of you do not allow me to die to that! I don't want to die to something that may not even truly be death I beg of you please!"

Natsu looked down at the man who had the gall to cry at his impending demise. A sinister grin marred his features as Natsu grabbed the man by the top of his head and raised him up to his height and licked the tears trailing down his face before chuckling.

"These tears give me great strength Kakuzu for you see I can see within your mind how Asuma faced his death and it was far nobler than yours. Care to recount how he died Kakuzu?"

"He went down fighting and didn't once falter now PLEASE!"

Natsu spat on the man's face and tossed him out of the space and onto the ground as if the space were a mere room. Flying out of it himself Natsu landed on the ground and watched as the last of the changed space was eaten away and the area left behind simply popped back into existence as if nothing happened.

"How utterly pathetic, to think YOU fought against someone like Hashirama Senju. That man had he been alive today would've proven a worthy adversary and it pains me to know that all I get instead is someone as pathetic as you."

Hearing a pained cry Natsu turned to where Kakuzu was only to realize the man tried to flee however Mordred had impaled him through the back, her boot now firmly planted on his neck with her sword pinning him to the ground.

"Oho I don't think so we're only just getting started with you," Mordred said with her own smirk as Nobu appeared next to her holding a flaming rifle.

"I thought you Konoha nin were supposed to be honourable, where is the honour in this!"

"Yeah see here's the deal wirehead Natsu, Saber and I aren't Konoha ninja. Though we believe in doing the right thing none of us are by any definition good people."

"Yeah you know what they called me in life pal? They called me the Knight of Treachery because I started a civil war for the Throne of my home Kingdom and eventually killed my own Father putting an end to what they called the Arthurian Legend. I'm a Knight and I have a code but when it comes to filth like you I'm a hundred percent behind my Master in dragging out your suffering."

"Yeah I united an entire nation through war and bloodshed, killing thousands and keeping the heads of my enemies as trophies. I purged all those who dared defy me in a hail of fire and bullets and led to the creation of a country that still stands even today in my world's timeline. I've done far worse than simply torture a piece of scum like you so you'll get no sympathy from me."

"How does it feel Kakuzu to know that this is the end? That all the lives you've taken and absorbed to extend your own, all the suffering you've caused and all the hatred you've spread has all meant nothing to us? All those years of stealing valuables and techniques and none of it saved you, a shame I couldn't care less."

"You're a monster, a Demon! Worse than any of the Tailed Beasts and even the Leader himself!"

"Yes I've heard about this Leader of yours, Pain. He believes himself to be a God doesn't he," Natsu asked mockingly as he knelt down next to Kakuzu. "You will be my message to this Pain I think; yes you'll definitely do however there is one more thing that must be done before we begin our delicate work!"

"Yeah you've got one chance to hand over the location of all your money that you've been hoarding," Mordred said with a feral grin as she twisted her blade slightly.

"Yeah and guess what we plan on doing with it?"

Grabbing Kakuzu's face Natsu knelt down close to the man with a cheshire like grin as his eyes bored into Kakuzu's very soul.

"We're going to give it to all your past victims with the rest going to charities such as orphanages and research into diseases and such. How does it feel to know that the very thing you spent your entire life fighting for is going to be wasted on the poor, the needy and the helpless that you so often despise and trample on for your own ends?"

"B-but you can't-!"

"Wrong answer Kakuzu though thanks for that because my Servants have been itching to try out a few things. Before you two get stuck in I'll just be grabbing all the information I need from this bastard's head."

" _ **I'm ready Father.**_ "

Kakuzu went still as Natsu's eyes met his own with his body quickly going limp. A minute passed before his body started to violently thrash around as Kakuzu began to scream in agony not that either of the trio cared in the slightest.

Eventually the screams stopped as Natsu rose and pushed Mordred off of him as he ripped her sword out and tossed it to her.

"Oi what are you doing!"

"Get up," Natsu growled as Kakuzu's trembling form refused prompting Natsu to kick him. "I said get up, NOW!"

"Oi Natsu what'd you see in there," Nobu asked as Natsu sent both Servants the full memories Aava had brought back as their faces morphed into scowls.

"You piece of fucking scum," Mordred roared as she kicked Kakuzu in the side knocking the wind out of him as Nobu hauled him to his feet.

"Saber grab his other arm!"

Both Servants grabbed Kakuzu and held him firmly in place as Natsu cracked his knuckles, the Cyan Blue Aura of the Anti flaring to life.

"The things you've done … the countless innocents you've harmed over the course of your extended lifetime," Natsu said darkly as a snarl left his lips. "Orochimaru and Danzo experimenting on children was one of the worst things I've seen in this world however what you did somehow tops that."

Throwing a right hook everyone heard the loud crack as the left side of Kakuzu's face shattered. His Servants were barely able to hold him upright due to the amount of force behind the attack as Kakuzu lost consciousness.

"This thing will be my message to this Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki," Natsu growled as he kicked Kakuzu out of their grasp as his body skidded along the ground coming to a stop near a beyond terrified Kakashi who was now utterly terrified by the three before him as he visibly trembled just from their gazes alone.

"This is why I did not want Yugao to come girls, to save her from seeing me like this. My feelings for her grow stronger all the time however I couldn't bear to see her reaction to me as I am now it-it could break me."

"Do you understand what he means Cyclops," Nobu asked as Kakashi's neck snapped upward to meet the Servant's gaze.

"He means if you speak even one word about what you saw here to anyone and you'll get it a thousand times worse than what Kakuzu did and believe me after what we saw in his head you definitely don't want that," Mordred added as the two turned toward the unconscious Kakuzu.

"This thing isn't a fixed point so we can use him for my message. Hand me your blade Mordred I need it to write something down."

Without a word Mordred handed over Clarent as Natsu advanced on the unconscious Kakuzu as he raised the sword high.

"Dear Pain," Natsu growled as he stabbed the sword into Kakuzu's flesh.

 **So I said it was going to be an absolutely one sided beat down and quite violent. I understand not everyone likes that sort of thing and honestly I don't either but it serves a purpose nothing more.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	60. To The Victor Go The Spoils

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **JballinR12 – It kind of is except with mine Devil Fruits are quite literally a slice of Devil in a Fruit so imagine a whole army of Devil's Aura wielding people serving the main antagonist. Also the main antagonist is actually from the One Piece Verse we just haven't seen them do anything yet.**

 **Shadow465 – Yep that's exactly how I wanted it to be seen though he does get easily enraged at the sight of said atrocities he is more than willing to commit them on the ones who committed said atrocity just to prove a point. Honestly its why I like his Servants since they also emulate this point through their own back stories and pasts.**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah I'm getting ahead and writing the earlier chapters now which serve as a way to outline the specific stuff of the Inheritance Cycle in a way anyone will easily understand and adapt it to the overall multiverse that's been set up.**

 **Baranx – Nah he didn't release anything since Nothingness and Anti are two separate things. Basically the way I've got it in my head is you have the main form of existence or reality then nothingness sits in the middle then Anti is on the other side of that.**

 **The main reason Natsu was able to do what he did was because he used Anti, Hybrid's Aura and Gravity to compact the area around it allowing it to take shape. Now I know Gravity doesn't normally work like that but this isn't regular Gravity this is Gravity mixed with the unpredictable power of Hybrid Aura combined with the impossible power of Anti allowing it to function in a manner it shouldn't normally be able to which is why the entire space flipped before being consumed rather than just being consumed outright.**

 **Still the idea of the nothing in-between has always been an interesting point to me and I've wanted to use stuff like this for awhile but haven't found an excuse for Natsu to just outright demolish someone until now.**

 **Azaerys – Glad to hear you like the story so far it sometimes does get hard writing fights when you know the MC could realistically flex most people that come his way so I'm glad you think I'm doing them justice.**

 **If you plan on watching One Piece just keep in mind that Toei Animation doesn't do the series justice most of the time often spacing things out when they don't need to or reusing animation but that aside it's an amazing series full of potential once I reach it.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **To The Victor Go The Spoils**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

The sound of metal striking metal could be heard throughout the forest as Naruto engaged Hidan, the two pushing against one another in an attempt to land a decisive blow.

"Well now you're much stronger than what Deidara reported though it'll do fuck all for ya in the end!"

"We'll see about that."

The two separated as Naruto stuck two explosive tags on Hidan's scythe before quickly clearing some distance as he activated them. Skidding backward Naruto came to a halt next to Shikamaru who was panting slightly from his earlier engagement with Kakuzu as he looked at the blonde with a frown.

"Choji's taken a pretty bad hit according to Ino so they'll be some time so how do you plan on handling this?"

"I thought you were the genius here Shika now put that legendary Nara brain to good use and think of a strategy," Natsu replied with a grin just as the smoke was pushed away revealing an uninjured Hidan.

"Cheeky little shit aren't you!"

"Man this is such a drag," Shikamaru sighed as he drew a kunai from his pouch. "How come immortal people get to exist it makes things so much more complicated."

"So you don't have any ideas then?"

"Nah I've got one but you've gotta put in most of the legwork."

"Fine by me just push the thoughts of your plan to the front of your mind and I'll know what it is."

"What?"

"Just think really hard about your plan and I'll grab it from your mind so we don't have to discuss it," Naruto explained as Shikamaru hummed in understanding.

Following Naruto's instructions Shikamaru thought about his plan when a foreign voice made itself known inside his head.

" _You know this just might work, nice job thinking something like this up on the fly._ "

" _I'm not even gonna ask how you can do this it'd be far too troublesome,_ " Shikamaru mentally sighed as he felt Naruto's mind leave.

"You two brats done with your little strategy meeting because I've got places to be and shitheads who need to be enlightened!"

"Yeah we're good now," Naruto snorted in amusement as he stepped up to face Hidan once again. "I think it goes without saying that you'll regret not running when Sensei and I showed up."

"As if I'd run from pathetic bastards like you when Lord Jashin ensures my survival!"

Naruto raised his blade into a defensive stance in front of him as it began to glow blue before being coated by a powerful gust of Wind. The wind made a loud grinding noise as it flared up with it quickly being reduced to almost nothing in mere moments.

"Well then I guess I'll make the first move."

" _ **Remember Naruto you cannot be hit by this man even once,**_ " Kurama's voice echoed in his mind. " _ **If he gets even a drop of your blood you'll be as good as dead.**_ "

" _I know Kurama and trust me I've got a plan, well Shikamaru's got a plan but you know …_ "

"Here I come brats," Hidan shouted as he launched himself toward Naruto who blocked a powerful downward thrust that cracked the ground as the two vanished leaving Shikamaru momentarily dazed at the speed the two had moved.

"You really have grown Naruto but I wonder if you can fight someone that strong as an equal?"

The sound of clashing steel snapped him out of his thoughts as he quickly got to work hoping that Naruto would be able to hold Hidan off long enough for their plan to go off without a hitch.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hidan were bouncing around the forest slicing everything within range as each attempted to land a blow on the other. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he studied Hidan's fighting style in an attempt to discern even the smallest of openings.

' _Despite that scythe being way bigger than he is he's learned how to wield it to its fullest though I shouldn't be all that surprised. Still I need to get some of his blood or else all this work will be for nothing!'_

Blocking a strike to his left Naruto sent a burst of chakra through his foot blowing up the branch the two stood on and swiped upward with his blade the moment they began to fall. Hidan however leant back to avoid the attack and attempted to slash Naruto across the chest however the blonde also saw the attack coming and sent out a burst of Wind Chakra from his sword blowing the immortal backward into a nearby tree.

"HAH, the little brat has some actual skill! Still I wonder how long that energy of yours will keep you going since mine is virtually limitless!"

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!** "

Using his free hand Naruto flashed through a series of seals and took a deep breath before spitting out a fireball easily larger than the clearing he'd arrived in earlier however he wasn't done yet as he began to flash through another series of seals.

" **Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!** "

Making repeat slashing motions in the air Naruto fired ten large volleys of high pressure Wind at the fireball with the two attacks combining together as the fireball split off into ten smaller but more powerful Wind laced fireballs that set off explosions all across the area kicking up dust and smoke as the forest was set ablaze for miles.

"You think a little smoke will be enough to hide from me!"

" **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Hidan's smirk faltered for a moment as he heard the sound of over a dozen Naruto's popping into existence whose locations were shrouded thanks to the smokescreen created thanks to his last attack.

"You think I'm scared just cus you plan on ganging up on me, I'm the prophet of Jashin you little bastard and there ain't no one worse to piss off than me!"

"Do you ever shut up," the voice of Naruto sighed as Hidan destroyed a clone that had emerged from the shadows.

"Fuck you and your smoke and mirrors act!"

"Yes it would annoy you wouldn't it Hidan especially since you aren't good at anything aside from close quarters combat with that scythe of yours."

"Wh- hey don't even think to underestimate me!"

"It wasn't a jab by any means since your unique style can lead to the deaths of your opponents after just one hit thanks to that crazy voodoo like form you can enter."

"What the fucks a voodoo and how the hell do you know all of this anyway!"

"I see Deidara conveniently left out that part of his report to you guys, how interesting, I'll be sure to ask him about it before I kill him."

Two more clones emerged from the smoke almost managing to land blows on Hidan who twirled his scythe around him with astonishing speed forming a nearly impenetrable shield preventing anything from getting too close.

"I know all about you and all your comrades Hidan excluding your elusive leader of course but that information will come in due course. For now however you are my opponent and I don't plan on letting you leave this forest and if Sensei is as pissed as I think he is Kakuzu won't either."

"This cocky attitude of yours is really starting to piss me off you little shit," Hidan growled as he launched himself into the smoke as he swung wildly in all directions. "If you aren't gonna show yourself then I'll just come to you!"

' _Perfect.'_

As Hidan proceeded to tear his way through the large smokescreen Naruto had created said blonde ensured the fool would follow him by occasionally taunting him from a certain direction or sending a few clones to alter his course.

"Stand still brat!"

"And get sliced up or sacrificed to this shitty false God of yours, nah."

"YOU DARE MOCK THE NAME OF JASHIN!"

"Yeah he's pretty trash to be honest," Naruto teased as Hidan seemed to lose himself to his anger and close in on the real Naruto's position much quicker than before as he swatted aside his clones who were now attacking in groups of ten or more.

' _Almost there which means I've got one shot at this.'_

The sound of metal hitting metal followed by a maniacal laugh was the clear indication that Hidan had found the real Naruto who had been waiting at the end of the smoke in a defensive stance ready to block an incoming strike.

"I've got you now you little shit no more smokescreens for you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Naruto said with a grin as Hidan's entire body froze with the exception of his eyes which were looking around frantically.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS THIS!"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu is a success," sighed Shikamaru as he emerged from the smoke. "You two move way too fast I mean you could've slowed down even a little?"

"A lazy guy like you should be grateful for all the exercise he gets," Naruto snorted as he walked towards the frozen Hidan. "Now then how are we gonna work this exactly?"

"Well we can't kill him so we should bury him or something," Shikamaru replied with a yawn only further angering Hidan.

"Right and as it just so happens he's standing above one right now, how convenient!"

"But before we release the seal remember you've gotta-."

"Yeah yeah I know Shikamaru just give me a sec," Naruto replied waving a hand in dismissal as he stood before Hidan with a grin. "I wonder how long you'll hold this Jashin guy's favour when all you'll be is a bunch of severed body parts at the bottom of a massive hole?"

"WAIT WHAT!"

"Che, you honestly thought we weren't gonna take precautions to make sure you can't get back up?"

"Yeah you see Shikamaru and I aren't stupid, letting you keep even just your body would be risky if you truly are as immortal as you say."

"You little fuckers … I'LL SKIN YOU AND EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT FOR THIS!"

"No you won't Hidan," Naruto sighed as he sliced the man's head off with one swift motion. "Though you are a capable combatant you're easily fooled and outwitted therefore you could never truly win against us."

Before Hidan's head hit the floor Naruto had sliced off his arms and legs before dividing his torso into four smaller parts all of which now lay before the severed head of the immortal who was now oddly silent.

"Overreliance on your immortality is what brought about this loss Hidan. Had you bothered to take more notice of your surroundings and study your opponents you wouldn't have fallen for such a simple trap."

"Running headlong into a fight assuming you can't be defeated is a one way ticket to see yourself in check mate," Shikamaru added as Naruto appeared beside him. "Don't worry though this hole isn't gonna be your grave because we'll be sending a team from the ANBU to come collect your body."

"Beaten by a bunch of Leaf brats so quickly … guess Kakuzu was right after all," Hidan chuckled to himself as Naruto formed a half ram seal. "But I guess it doesn't really matter since the Leader will come seeking revenge and then he'll come find me. Enjoy this small win brats because it'll mean jack shit when the Leader consumes your very soul!"

Where there was once ground a large hole appeared as the sliced and diced body of Hidan fell into the darkness below, the Jashin cultist laughing maniacally as he vanished into its depths.

"Oi Shikamaru are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not Naruto my Sensei is dead and the revenge I wanted feels hollow."

"That's how it usually goes Shika," Naruto sighed as he sat down on the grass and looked up to the smoke filled sky. "You coat yourself in anger and hatred in order to prepare yourself for the inevitable encounter where you seek justification for the entire act only to find that in the end once you've accomplished your revenge there is nothing tangible to be gained."

"Well I kind of assumed I'd at least be glad the bastards were either dead or out of commission forever, isn't that to be expected?"

"Look Shika I don't have the answers I'm the same age as you but if you want my advice on it then look at me and listen close. Coming out here and endangering yourself was stupid since not only did you endanger yourself but Ino, Choji and Kakashi."

"But they all chose to come to help avenge Asuma!"

"And they too are fools," Naruto replied as Shikamaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "You forget your duty Shikamaru."

"To the village?"

"No not to the village but instead toward a little one who will need your guidance in the future since her Father won't be there to perform his role."

"Kurenai …"

"You have no idea how scared she was Shikamaru that you all might die to the same people that took Asuma. Instead of coming out here and nearly getting yourselves killed you should have been with Kurenai comforting her when she needed you the most not adding extra stress onto her shoulders especially when she's pregnant with a child."

"Maybe we shouldn't have rushed into this," Shikamaru sighed as he laid down next to Naruto looking up at the smoke with a blank look on his face.

"Well it's not like your intentions weren't good and I'm sure after Kurenai Sensei beats you half to death she'll forgive you and I mean how often does a Nara show so much emotion eh?"

"Naruto … thanks, for coming to save us I mean."

"Just look out for Kurenai and her kid and I think we can call it even eh Shika. Now I've got to finish applying the seals on this hole so that only the ANBU can get in to save that jerk so go with my Shadow Clone and bring Choji and Ino here."

"Yeah I guess but are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Nah I'll be fine besides I'm gonna be using Uzumaki Clan Seals to keep this hole from being found so I'm the only one who'll be able to do them anyway."

"Clan Seals? So you really did discover more about yourself while you were away, good for you."

"You know most people put a little enthusiasm into their words when they say stuff like that Shika because it makes them think you actually care."

"Heh well you know me Naruto," Shikamaru sighed as he turned to leave. "Emoting is such a drag."

"Get out of here already so I can get to work," Naruto said with a shake of the head as he summoned several clones into existence. "All right you guys Illusion Seals Three, Five and Eight around the perimeter while I reinforce the barrier seals."

"On it boss," the clones saluted in unison as they set about their assigned tasks leaving Naruto alone to ponder the defeat of the latest Akatsuki duo.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu, Nobu and Mordred emerged from a portal before a town that smelt of sin. His sensitive nose wrinkled at the scents of sex, drugs and sweat as he entered the town with his Servants at his flanks.

"This place is disgusting," Mordred said quietly as they passed several different drug dealers.

"Can we purge this place Natsu?"

"We've already started attracting a lot of attention to ourselves through recent actions Archer and I'll admit you girls do have a point when you say we shouldn't attract ALL the attention just yet."

"But surely we can make an exception to THIS," Nobu said as she gestured to a side street full of slaves being raped and beaten by some rather large thugs with several rouge nin standing guard.

"Yeah and if that bastard Kakuzu liked this place then surely we should be allowed to destroy it too!"

"It's not that simple you two as much as I wish it were," Natsu sighed. "The best way to deal with this would be to just wipe the whole town off the map in one attack but there are countless innocents here who've been enslaved so I can't do that."

"Well we can't just leave them!"

"No … no we can't," Natsu sighed as he looked around the area they'd stopped at. "Once we swipe Kakuzu's hoard of illicit goods and stolen treasure we'll go about purging this place but we need to ensure the goods survive."

"We should just take all the money in town and use it for the same causes as what wirehead's was gonna go to," Mordred suggested as Natsu nodded.

"I agree though we'll need to make sure none can flee the town before we can shake them down and execute the trash who run this place."

"They call this place Port Paradiso, rather odd name for this world but fitting," Nobu said as she looked at a sign outlining the town's name and the year it was first established.

"Port Paradiso, secret front for Kakuzu's operations, the Akatsuki as well as countless other black market dealers and scum like Orochimaru and the Sound Village," Natsu spat as the group began walking once more.

"If you want Natsu I could surround the town with my Noble Phantasm to keep them all within?"

"Unlike last time where we were up against mindless zombies we'll be up against lawless shinobi and other trash that'll likely have long range attacks. If you think you can take the risk then by all means but I'd prefer that you didn't."

"Well it was just a suggestion though personally I'd rather be at the centre of the action personally executing some of these beasts as we purge this place."

"You'll get your chance Archer, you both will," Natsu said darkly as the trio arrived at a large warehouse close to the docks which was surrounded by guards.

"How many of them do you think can actually fight," Mordred snorted in amusement as she eyed the guards in amusement. "Some of them look like kids!"

"Some of them are basically kids but I can see the greed and debauchery within them, they are just as guilty as the older ones," Natsu replied as he pointed to the roof of the warehouse. "Several spotters up there and a potential way in through the skylights."

"Um, excuse me," a timid voice said followed by a finger tapping Natsu on the shoulder causing all three to spin around in surprise. "Ah-!"

"How the hell did you sneak up on us," Mordred hissed as she summoned Clarent to her side.

"Hold on a moment Saber she seems familiar," Natsu said as he knelt down to the masked girl. "You are one of the Hassans aren't you?"

"Y-yes," the girl replied quickly. "I am known as Hassan of the Serenity King of Balance and I beg your forgiveness for my interruption however I saw you enter this sinful place and wished to offer my assistance."

"Why," Nobu asked as Serenity clenched her fists.

"This place is sin; King Hassan would have already destroyed it had he been the one sent here however I do not possess the strength to eliminate the people here to the last. However with the three of you we stand a good chance of cleansing this place of such vile practices and restoring order."

"Well if you want to help I'm not going to say no," Natsu said as he helped Serenity to her feet but paused when he noticed her visibly flinch at his touch. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine my Lord it's just that … well … could you perhaps … run a finger along my arm a little …?"

All three looked down at the girl with mixed looks of shock and confusion as Natsu against his better judgement performed her request. The girl shivered as Natsu gently traced his finger along her pale, slender right arm until he reached her hand before pulling away.

"Th-thank you my Lord," the girl squeaked as she shakily got to her feet. "M-my entire body is coated in a poison you see and most cannot touch me, save a few with natural immunities such as yourself."

"I see, so when I touched you it was … unusual for you?"

"Yes though if you were to do so again I-I wouldn't be opposed to the idea …"

"Look this is seriously creeping me out can we get back to the main objective here already," Mordred cut in shaking her head.

"Yes I believe that is for the best," Natsu said as he turned back to the warehouse. "Alright so before we begin Hassan Serenity I assume you are an Assassin right?"

"Y-yes!"

"Alright so when around others I'll just call you that alright?"

"Of course but when in private you can call me Serenity … if you want to …"

Ignoring the Assassin's strange personality for the moment Natsu turned his attention back to the warehouse as he continued to analyse the area for any other potential targets after all they needed to keep things quiet at least for the moment.

"All right everyone we need to take these guys out quick and clean so that we don't alert the town to our presence just yet. We'll dispose of the bodies after we've swept the warehouse but until then keep quiet and move toward the skylight up top."

The Servants nodded silently before vanishing leaving Natsu alone as his body became coated in tendrils with it reducing in size. Once his form was small enough the tendrils receded revealing Natsu had turned himself into a shaggy dog with black coloured hair and glowing red eyes.

Taking off toward the front gate Natsu stopped just near the front guard post and saw Serenity toss several kunai that instantly killed four guards behind the fence before running behind a large container.

Walking over to the front gate guard and beginning to whine the guard walked over and began to pet him promising him a treat much to the Hybrid's amusement. The moment the guard turned his back the hair on his body began to lift up as four massive tendrils burst forth and pierced the guard's throat as he dragged him back inside the small guard post before moving forward.

' _This is actually pretty easy.'_

Running forward he leapt toward another guard who turned around startled only to have his throat torn out with Natsu lashing out at his friend using the tendrils on his back grabbing the man and snapping his neck.

Tossing the body to the side Natsu saw another man fall off of the third story of the warehouse unconscious with his back hitting the railing on the first floor with an audible crunch making Natsu wince.

"Oi something's going on here we've got a few dead bodies," a guard shouted as Natsu leapt into action.

Tearing around the corner to find three guards looking over several bodies that had been beheaded Natsu lashed out with his tendrils and quickly snapped the neck of one guard who was unaware before stabbing another through the heart with another as he tossed both bodies into the third pinning him to the ground.

"H-holy shit what type of Demonic dog is that!"

Natsu morphed back into his regular form with a feral grin frightening the man as he stared into Natsu's blood soaked teeth.

"Pathetic."

His arm morphed into a blade as Natsu stabbed the man through the mouth and out the back of the head before pulling upward as he sliced the man's head in half. Looking up to the roof Natsu saw Serenity kill both the sentries with Nobu somehow silently shooting several others in lookout towers as they turned their attention toward the skylight.

"That must be the guy who killed our boys!"

Turning around Natsu smirked as he shook his head before grinning at the startled grunts who had quickly come running to the location he'd been spotted. Ironic how he told his Servants to remain out of sight only to be spotted himself though he knew out of all of them he would've been the most likely to have been spotted first anyway, still embarrassing nonetheless.

"Hello gentlemen how are we this fine evening?"

"Cut the shit you monster!"

"Monster?"

"No human can do what we just saw you do so there's little doubt you're a Demon!"

"Heheheh."

The grunts all looked between each other before quickly drawing their weapons and surrounding Natsu.

"You know I'm still not in a very good mood and this town only serves to further increase it. The fact that you all protect that bastard Kakuzu's horde all but seals your fate."

"Knowing who owns this place you'd still come try your luck?"

"Man you must have a death wish!"

"Heheheheh. Me? A death wish? I wonder what Kakuzu has to say about death wishes, oh right he can't say anything because he's dead!"

"The hell did you just say!"

"Oh you all heard me," Natsu said mockingly as he noticed a faint glint from the rooftop of the warehouse. "I killed Kakuzu of the Akatsuki without even trying because he pissed me off and I don't feel even the slightest bit of remorse for it because he was nothing more than trash who'd expired decades ago that had yet to of been disposed of."

"There's no way someone like you could beat someone like Kakuzu the Immortal!"

"Yeah even if you are a Demon that guy fought Tailed Beasts for a living!"

"Well if you believe you have a chance against me then by all means try but it won't matter because your fates were decided long before I entered this area."

In less than a second ten of the grunts had holes in their foreheads as they dropped to the ground dead as Natsu's leg began to coat the ground with Demonic flesh that quickly began impaling the remaining guards who tried to scream or flee.

"I'm tired of playing games with trash like you, you never learn no matter how many chances you are given. Death will be the only way for you to repent and even then the innocent may never absolve you of your sins and so you shall suffer in purgatory forevermore!"

" **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

A large fireball slammed into Natsu's side setting off a small explosion as the area became clouded in black smoke. Many of the guards who had been fleeing for their lives stopped and began to cheer believing Natsu had been killed since the tendrils stopped following them.

"About time you ninja showed up!"

"Yeah this guy was gonna kill us all!"

"Who said I wasn't?"

Everyone froze as the smoke suddenly began to disappear to reveal Natsu inhaling the smoke before chewing it like a snack. Spitting out a puff of flame onto the ground beneath his feet Natsu turned to face the shinobi who launched the attack and frowned.

"You know that's the first time I've eaten smoke, surprising since I eat Fire like an everyday snack but hey what can you do about it. That smoke tasted like shit but you know it did give me the funniest thing …"

Holding out his hand Natsu spat out a small black cube that he held up for everyone to see before examining it as if it were some sort of jewel.

"Did you know I have no idea how I did this but I just created solidified smoke, neat!"

Faster than anyone could react Natsu flicked the cube at the shinobi who hit him with the fireball with the cube lodging itself in his head before rapidly expanding and exploding releasing the same smoke from before over the other enemy nin.

"Well that was pretty cool," Natsu said as he summoned two spheres of flame in each hand and looked at the guards who had all frozen on the spot once again unable to even form any coherent words.

Without breaking eye contact Natsu tossed the two balls of flame toward the smoke as they each took up one side before coming together in the centre of the smoke.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Nova Shell.** "

A small dome appeared over the smoke as the guards began to hear the screams of the shinobi whose hands appeared on the edge of the flames. The shinobi hit the edges of Natsu's attack but were unable to get through as their very flesh was burned away with their bones quickly turning to ash shortly after.

"A novel idea," Natsu said as he tapped the edge of the dome without any harm to himself. "I always thought I can create a Nova attack but what would it look like if I just made the outer shell of the Nova take form? As you can see the results were rather successful though I doubt any of you would truly understand my reasoning behind such an assessment."

Walking around the dome Natsu examined it with an almost amused expression as he tapped it in certain areas before jumping up to the top and tapping it with his foot.

"A solid barrier across the whole thing? I wonder why it does that though it might have something to do with it trying to contain over nine hundred and thirty degrees worth of heat from escaping …"

The sound of footsteps alerted Natsu to the grunts attempting to flee once more. Raising his left hand all the grunts became coated in a purple aura before crashing to the ground in agonizing pain as Gravity itself multiplied several times over to pin them down.

"I wasn't aware people around here like to leave their jobs half finished, I believe that you were all going to kill me or was I just dreaming?"

The grunts shivered as Natsu appeared next to them and sat down on the ground before them so that they could see him clearly.

"Now contrary to what you've just seen I actually don't like killing people but I learned from a young age that sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do. Now since all of you guys work for Kakuzu that means your lives are forfeit however the way in which you go out I think should be up to you."

The guards all looked between each other as best they could in confusion as they tried to understand if what they'd heard Natsu say the first time was correct.

"S-so you want us to choose the way we die?"

"Yep, isn't that just nice!"

"You're insane!"

"Nah I'm perfectly sane and although I'm a bit old by human standards I don't expect any sort of madness to set in for another hundred and fifty years or so but I'll see how my life is then but for now let's get back onto the topic of how you all want to die hmm?"

"But none of us want to die!"

"Did any of your victims want to die," Natsu asked as the guards remained silent. "I've already seen your minds and the atrocities you've committed which is why you are all here right now. Had you been innocent I'd have just let you go with a warning not to do anything bad or if your crimes were redeemable I'd have found some useful thing for you to … do."

Standing up Natsu went and sat down in front of one of the guards with a thoughtful look on his face. The man didn't seem as scared as the others and seemed to have resigned himself to his fate.

"Interesting, you've actually been doing some good around here it seems. Though you were initially like them you over time learned the value of human life and gained back your morality. What is your name?"

"Farid," the man replied as Natsu nodded.

"Well Farid thanks to you I've decided something that is in the best interests of all of you however you are free to choose this option I will not force you to do so."

"And what option would this be exactly?"

"You are all men who cannot mould or use chakra however you still fight regardless. Instead of fighting for trash like Kakuzu and the Akatsuki why don't you fight for me instead?"

"You want us all to join you," Farid asked sceptically. "You were about to kill us all and even said most of us were unredeemable so why-!"

"Perhaps in my anger I was getting a bit ahead of myself simply wanting to end things in one swoop rather than offer any sort of redemption to those who wanted it."

"Oi Master!"

Looking over his shoulder Natsu saw a line of over thirty thugs being led out of the warehouse at gunpoint by Mordred and Nobu toward his position.

"Master these are all the thugs inside the warehouse, since you were interrogating this lot we figured you'd wanna have a go at them too," Mordred said as her armor clad form turned to face the terrified guards.

"Actually Saber I've been thinking thanks to something I saw in the mind of my good friend Farid here and realized these men may still have a chance at redemption."

"Wait you aren't gonna let these guys go are you!"

"Of course not I plan on using their services once they've been trained up to an acceptable standard."

"What for?"

"Patience Saber for now let me address the newcomers and then we'll go over it together with whoever remains," Natsu sighed as he rose to his feet and with a wave of his hand pinned all thirty of the guards to the ground allowing Nobu to dematerialize the guns she had trained to the back of their heads.

"Alright so as my Master just said he's willing to offer you all a chance but you'd better listen up or else you'll end up like that massive ash pile over there," Mordred snapped as all the guards shuddered.

"Right then as I was just saying to this lot I'm willing to offer you all a second chance however there are several little things that must be done first before I'm willing to accept you into my service. First thing is any and all knowledge pertaining to any stashed loot, locations of any slaves or any upcoming plans you might have knowledge of must be surrendered."

"The only slaves we know of are the ones housed below the warehouse," Farid said as Natsu turned to face him with a small nod.

"Your mind speaks the truth Farid, anyone else happen to know anything?"

"There are slaves all through the town!"

"Well we knew that but thanks for pointing it out anyway," Natsu replied as he released his hold over the guards who all slowly rose to their feet. "Don't make me regret letting you all get up or you'll get it worse than the shinobi did."

None of the guards moved so much as an inch as Natsu made his way to the front of the group who fell into an imperfect formation much to Mordred and Nobu's amusement.

"Right then first things first, that warehouse will be completely cleared out from top to bottom of anything valuable so I want you lot to begin sorting through the goods by size. Saber and Archer will be watching so don't get any funny ideas and don't even think about running away while I go down to free the slaves!"

The guards simply nodded their heads as Natsu motioned for them to move before making his way toward the warehouse himself. Walking inside he saw several dead shinobi and shook his head noticing they all had slit throats.

"Not bad at all Assassin."

"Th-thank you my Lord!"

"Could I trouble you to keep an eye on the guards sorting through the loot alongside Saber and Archer? I want you to make sure that if one does somehow escape from them he can't alert the entire port to our presence."

"Of course my Lord," Serenity said softly as she vanished into thin air just as Natsu arrived at a dimly lit stairwell.

Flicking a switch lights began to flicker into existence as he descended down into an area that made him gag for a moment. Steeling his senses for anything worse Natsu pushed open the door at the bottom and found the slaves that Farid mentioned huddled into small groups all looking fearfully at him, all save one.

One slave had a defiant look in her gaze as she sat alone in the centre of one of the cages looking right at him, dried blood and countless scars littering her entire body.

"All of you listen up," Natsu said in the softest voice he could manage with all the slaves obediently snapping their necks towards him. "As of this moment you are all free, Kakuzu the Immortal is dead and the shinobi defending this place joined him. The guards here I've taken into my own fold however I would like to ensure all of you are medically sound before trying to return you to whatever homes you came from."

"Prove it."

Natsu watched as all the slaves cringed as if expecting him to beat them for the one slave's outburst and it wasn't all that surprising that the slave asking the question was the defiant one he'd noticed upon entering.

"Prove what?"

"Is Kakuzu really dead?"

"You really want proof, do you all want proof that he's not coming back?"

Natsu watched as all the slaves timidly nodded or made slight movements indicating that they would like to see evidence.

Waving his hand many of the slaves jumped to the back of their cages as Natsu dropped Kakuzu's severed head before them with a feral grin plastered on his face.

"I trust this will suffice?"

All of the slaves were wide eyed at the sight of their former Master's severed head however the slave who asked the question was grinning from ear to ear as she rose to her feet and leant up against the bars.

"You've earned my respect, there are many wounded here so any help would be greatly appreciated before trying to move anyone. My name is Kree of the Iron Country and I would be honoured to aid in the escape of this horrendous place if you would have my blade by your side … that is assuming we can find it."

"You're from the Land of Iron, a samurai?"

"Indeed my friend I am a proud samurai of Iron however I had the misfortune of running into Kakuzu personally and was captured and brought here. Iron however does not break as easily as bone and so for the last year I have endured torture at the hands of Kakuzu and his rouge ninja though the regular guards left me alone."

"Well then Kree of Iron I would be honoured to fight by your side however I don't plan on just escaping," Natsu said surprising not only Kree but all the slaves. "This entire port is corrupted and must be cleansed and so I shall purge it with flame and from the ashes perhaps something better might one day rise to take its place."

"I see … you wish to free the innocents before wiping this place out, I would be honoured to aid you."

With a nod Natsu placed his hands on the steel bars in front of Kree and casually ripped out the entire column along with its supports before tossing it to the side much to everyone's shock.

"Now I don't want to scare any of you however I'm capable of opening up portals so does anyone here know anywhere that could accept all of you for medical treatment?"

"Send them to Iron," Kree said quickly as Natsu nodded opening a portal before their eyes. "I shall go first to ensure they are welcomed."

Watching as Kree vanished Natsu looked around at the horrendous living conditions the slaves had been living in and cursed under his breath. Seeing the horrors Kakuzu put his slaves through firsthand using his memories was enough but actually seeing the slaves in person, many of whom were in the memories, broke Natsu's heart.

Noticing movement from his portal Kree returned with several stern looking men and women carrying medical equipment followed by another aged looking man with long grey hair which stopped just short of his waist along with a grey goatee and moustache.

Natsu of course knew who this man was having met him in passing once before when he was with Jiraiya gathering information from his network of contacts regarding the Akatsuki.

"Lord Mifune it is an honour to meet you once more even if the circumstances are far from ideal," Natsu said respectfully as the man nodded grimly.

"Lord Natsu it appears your penchant for trouble has yet to leave you," Mifune replied as the two firmly shook hands. "Kree has explained the situation albeit in a hurried manner but we would be more than happy to accept any of the captured and enslaved you come across here."

"I will ensure that any expenses on your part are repaid in full Mifune however as for right now all I ask is that you allow me to send any slaves I find through my portals to Iron for medical treatment?"

"While we cannot lend any further aid in the form of men we can offer you that much Natsu," Mifune said with a nod and went to return through the portal only to stop. "Burn this place to the ground Natsu and erase all traces of Kakuzu the Immortal and you shall always have a friend with the samurai of Iron."

"I thought I did already after we last met?"

"Your friend with the unusual sword style does however you are yet to officially receive the honour though I'm sure this will more than suffice. I shall see you soon no doubt."

With that Mifune returned through the portal with more medical teams rushing through and aiding the slaves as they slowly filed through until only Natsu and Kree remained.

"Are you strong enough to fight Kree?"

"Give me my blade and I shall smite all who stand in my path!"

"Well I've got the former guards of this place sifting through the goods for me so I'm sure it'll turn up."

Kree nodded as the two turned and made their way back up the stairs to the main floor of the warehouse where the place had been quite literally turned on its head. Walking out into the open Mordred noticed the scarred woman walking behind him and frowned behind her helmet.

"Oi Master was she the only one?"

"This is Kree of Iron Saber," Natsu said as Mordred audibly gasped. "Yes the rest were sent to Iron Country after I spoke with Lord Mifune."

"So that must mean this blade we found belongs to you then," Mordred said as she walked over to a pile of weapons and picked up a wakizashi still secured safely within its sheath. "Looked a little too fancy for a random weapon like the rest."

"My blade!"

Mordred handed the blade to Kree who ran her fingers over the sheath examining every last detail as if it were her own child. Slightly unsheathing the blade her grin reflected off of the blade before she quickly sheathed it and secured it safely to her side.

"You have my gratitude as this blade is an ancestral one."

"How old is it?"

"This blade has been passed down in my family for over five hundred years," Kree replied proudly as one of the guards came running towards Natsu skidding to a stop before pointing towards the entrance.

"Oi boss there are a bunch of rouge nin and guys like us outside calling you and the other bosses out!"

"The Don most likely found out about an attack on this place thanks to the noise from earlier," Farid said as he picked up one of the weapons they'd found earlier.

"The Don?"

"The guy who runs this place for Kakuzu," Farid replied as a fireball smashed through one of the side windows.

"Alright we need to get moving so here's what we're gonna do! Farid you will lead the other men along with Kree here and destroy the other grunts outside while Saber and Archer kill the shinobi!"

"My Lord there is also a Servant somewhere in the town," Serenity's voice echoed as Natsu's eyes darkened. "I couldn't identify the Servant Class but they seem strong and not very nice."

"I understand, monitor them but do not engage by yourself alright Assassin."

"O-of course my Lord," Assassin said as she vanished from the rafters.

"Alright now all of you get out of here I've got to get this stuff stashed quickly before it burns, MOVE!"

Everyone in the warehouse scrambled toward the front exit as Natsu took a deep breath before sitting down in the centre of the room and blocked out all the noise around him.

"Right I've never tried to stash this much stuff before so I'd better be careful."

Focusing all his power on his requip space everything in the room began to vanish as several explosions rocked the warehouse as his Servants and not yet redeemed but technically his newest recruits engaged the forces of whoever this Don was.

This was the beginning of the Port Paridiso Purge.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	61. Port Paradiso Purge

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Baranx – Yeah don't worry you'll see his limit quite sooner than you'd think …**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah that was something I wanted to consider especially in Kakuzu's case considering in canon he's like 90 when Naruto fights him so surely he'd have a long history or some kind of set up going on behind the scenes.**

 **And you'll see me use for them eventually its one of those in due course things.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Port Paridiso Purge**

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

"We're taking heavy casualties this bitch must be like the Don's enforcers!"

"Retreat!"

"We go back and we'll be shot ourselves and I'd rather go down figh-!"

Screams similar to this echoed all across the Port Paridiso Pleasure Quarter as the Demon Archer Oda Nobunaga went for a stroll with her grin stretching ear to ear.

"Is this the best you all have? Send every last man you've got I've been itching to shoot someone for awhile now!"

Summoning several rifles behind her Nobu unleashed a volley onto a charging group of guards, smirking as they were quite literally plastered across several walls and doorways. Summoning a flaming rifle to her right hand Nobu fired it at a house where several guards had taken refuge setting it alight as she began cackling with glee.

"You all had plenty of chances to repent but instead you formed a town and granted me a shooting gallery!"

Summoning a second gun to her left hand Nobu opened fire on the guards who tried escaping through the front windows killing them with her fabled precision before turning on her heel and skipping along down the street occasionally firing upon a stray guard or shinobi.

"Man I hope I find this Don guy first before Saber or Master do," Nobu sighed as she summoned several more guns behind her and took off toward the sound of more action.

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

"What the hell is that armor made out of!"

"None of our blades can pierce it!"

"We need to inform the Do-!"

Mordred grinned beneath her helmet as she marched down the street with Clarent resting over her shoulder comfortably still coated in the blood of her enemies. The Port Paridiso Mercenary District was full of loud mouthed upstarts who thought they could fight until Mordred removed their tiny brains from their bodies.

"HAH!"

Spinning around and slashing vertically Mordred cleaved a man in two and sliced the house behind him in half as half a dozen shuriken bounced off her armor.

"Ain't gonna work on me so you may as well use em to kill yourselves before I find ya!"

"That armor's just like his!"

"Someone go tell the Don!"

"How about you bastards bring this Don to me eh!"

The two who had thrown shuriken at her were shocked when Mordred speed blitzed them as she cleaved one in two and decapitated another with single swings. Wiping the flat of her blade on the body of one of the guards Mordred jumped back down to the main level and continued to bulldoze her way through the enemy defences with a feral grin firmly plastered on her face as she did.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Where his Servants and new underlings caused chaos and mayhem Natsu chose instead to head straight to the source. Half the town was ablaze with the other half fortifying its defences as the makeshift forces crushed the unprepared guards and rogue nin in the Pleasure and Mercenary Districts.

The Paradise District was home to the richer inhabitants of Port Paridiso and the place Natsu knew he'd find this Don that Farid had mentioned earlier. Unfortunately all its inhabitants were being forced indoors and anyone outside shot or burnt to death meaning that Natsu had no choice but to try and blend in as best he could.

Before arriving in the district Natsu had killed a guard and taken his form which had at the very least gotten him admitted to the district itself however it appeared to be a no man's land with itchy trigger fingers on every corner.

Two guards spotted him and ran over with swords drawn as they pointed them at his neck.

"Oi identify yourself!"

"Yeah no problem my name is Captain Breakneck."

"Wha-?"

Both the guards suddenly felt a powerful force smash into their necks as their heads spun around several times killing them instantly as Natsu's form shifted into one of the pair.

"Sorry but I can't afford to let this guy get away," Natsu said darkly as he shattered the bodies using his Crash Magic and took off toward the large imposing tower down the street that was said to be the home of this Don.

Arriving at the front gate Natsu began the terrified soldier routine as he skidded to a stop in front of the gate.

"Oi Kazuna are you alright?"

Th-there's this guy he tore Graiza in half with his bare hands and took off towards the treasury!"

"Bloody hell quick get in here boy!"

Nodding quickly the guard admitted him and brought him inside the small guard post near the front door and sat him down.

"Bloody hell Kazuna you're shivering I think I might have something for that in me desk," the guard said as he turned around and began rummaging through his desk.

Four tendrils pierced his body lifting the guard into the air as he struggled in vain to even let out the slightest whisper. The tendrils ripped the man apart spraying blood all over the room as Natsu looked over at the front door.

"Right then time to end this," he said as his body returned to normal as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad and began flipping through the pages stopping toward the end and tapping a specific entry.

"Fourth floor …"

Walking over to the front door Natsu grinned and kicked the double doors off their hinges only to be met with a barrage of gunfire, kunai and shuriken as his body was torn to shreds as he fell back onto the steps.

"We got him!"

"Holy shit we destroyed this poor bastard!"

"Hang on is he-!"

"Yes."

Faster than any of the guards could react Natsu was up and ripping the head off of the man who made the observation as his arms morphed into blades and slashed the throat of another guard spraying the entryway with blood.

"What the fuck is this guy!"

"I'm a guy who came to see the Don," Natsu replied as his leg let out hundreds of tendrils that coated the floor which quickly began impaling guards on large spikes with the rest fleeing up to the second floor.

"There's a fucking Demon downstairs boys!"

"Demon indeed," Natsu snorted as he looked up above him and raised his right hand to the roof. " **Crash Repulse!** "

With a concentrated blast of Crash Magic Natsu blasted a hole through the floor above which continued on until it blew a hole through the roof. Satisfied Natsu crouched down before jumping up to the fourth floor spinning as he arrived slicing apart the guards that had surrounded the hole and landing on one knee next to it covered in blood.

Looking up he saw two figures keeping to the shadows and another man who was looking right at him without even the slightest hint of fear present in his eyes.

"So you're the one who started this whole revolution or whatever it is?"

"And you must be the Don of Port Paradiso?"

"That I am kid," the man replied as he took a puff of his cigar before turning to look out the window. "Do you have any idea whose city you're screwing with here kid?"

"Kakuzu of the Akatsuki," Natsu replied simply as the man turned back to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"And you'd still go ahead with it?"

Without a word Natsu dropped the head of Kakuzu on the table with the man not even flinching at its sudden emergence.

"He was nothing to me just as this disgusting town full of sin is nothing," Natsu spat as the Don narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Listen here kid there are a few things you need to understand about Port Paradiso namely the first rule, don't fuck with ME!"

"Well isn't that a shame because over half the city ablaze seems to indicate I don't care!"

"Oh I know that it's why I've got my boys here with me and trust me they know all about you … Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu's eyes widened as he was shot in the shoulder and felt pain. The second figure stepped forward revealing a man wearing what at first glance was primitive black iron armor but upon closer inspection it was clear that it had seen serious use and was durable.

"They call themselves Servants, just want I need to take out fucking trash like you," the Don sneered as Natsu blasted the floor out beneath them with his Crash Magic sending the Don flying toward the earth below.

The armor clad Servant simply landed with an audible thud cracking the earth beneath him with the second, a young blonde haired kid landing gracefully beside him just as Natsu appeared before them.

"Well if it isn't the King of Balance," the blonde said cheerfully.

"Don't act all cheerful with this one he's a bloody monster when riled up," the armoured Servant added much to the blonde's amusement.

"Ah well I suppose none of that really matters I mean you and I already know this whole Grail War is a bunch of crap so why bother playing by the rules?"

"The rules never applied to us in life so why bother now?"

"Yeah exactly what the big guy said!"

"So who are you two exactly?"

"Oh look at that he doesn't even know who we are how cool is that!"

"Not very."

"Aww nothing's ever cool to you!"

"I don't even know what cool means aside from cool down."

"We'll deal with your lack of important terms later but for now let's deal with the King of Balance alright?"

"Agreed."

"Right then so I suppose introductions are in order since I'm sure your dying to know who we are!"

"Well I'm not dying to know but-."

"I'm Billy and he's Ned and we're gonna fill ya full of holes until ye … dead."

 _Outlaw Of The Old West_

 _Billy The Kid (Archer)_

"Pathetic," Ned sighed as Billy punched his iron helmet only to recoil in pain comically.

 _Australian Bushranger_

 _Ned Kelly (Archer)_

"Anyway as you probably already guessed we're outlaws who thanks to you have just lost their gainful employment," Billy said as a rifle appeared in Ned's hand as Billy drew the two revolvers from their holsters.

"Hand over all your valuables!"

"We know you raided Kakuzu's warehouse we've been trying to crack that joint for months so hand over the goods!"

"Are you two seriously trying to rob me?"

"Of course it's kind of our thing," Billy said with a grin. "Now hand over the goods!"

"Yeah see I just killed a few hundred people to get here and now you two think I'm just going to let you walk all over me? I think I'll take my chances."

"Well don't say we didn't give you chance, let's kill him!"

Both Servants fired at Natsu within a split second however a portal appeared in front of him blocking the bullets as a second portal appeared above the duo who were forced to dodge. Unfortunately for Billy Natsu rushed him grabbing him by the hair and slammed him face first into a large metal pole before tossing him down the street as he went crashing through several buildings.

"Ned fired another shot narrowly missing Natsu as he appeared in front of the metal clad man and punched him right in the gut sending him skidding back slightly, steam rising off of the impact zone as the man began to laugh.

"It may look like ordinary iron but this is much more durable than that shitty metal ever was!"

"Yeah well I didn't really plan on fighting you two anyway but if you insist on getting in my way then I guess we'll just have to see just how durable that tin can suit of yours is," Natsu replied as the entire street was set ablaze as crimson flame ignited in his hands.

Natsu moved side to side as he dodged a volley of shots from Billy who was standing atop one of the ruined buildings nearby. Natsu couldn't help but be impressed with his accuracy with a revolver from such a long distance no doubt owed to extensive practice.

"Under normal circumstances I'd mess around a bit and drag the fight out so we both have a good show of things but honestly I'm behind schedule on wiping this town out so forgive me for going all out off the gate like this."

"Well at least he was honest about it eh Ned," Billy chuckled as he skidded to a stop next to Ned who hummed in agreement.

"Sorry you two but this will be as far as you get in this Grail War," Natsu said as he began to release his power startling the pair as they unconsciously took a step back from the raw power being unleashed before them.

"Man if only we could steal something like that!"

"Don't be a bloody idiot Billy you don't just steal power," Ned scoffed. "Power is the one thing that has to be earned yourself rather than taken otherwise it'll never truly work for you like it would if you'd used it from day one."

"I'm impressed that's actually quite a good way of looking at it Ned," Natsu said as he floated before the pair with a grin.

"Well of course mate I grew up with nothing and had to steal what I could to survive until I fell in with the wrong sort. Honestly I wouldn't take the years back but one thing I learnt out there in the harsh wilds of Australia is that in a country that's designed to kill you the only one you can rely on is yourself and your own skills."

"Hey I knew that Ned don't lecture me like I'm some kid!"

"Well you are called Billy the Kid so …"

"That's just the title the law gave me it isn't even my real name!"

"Really?"

"Yeah my real name is Henry McCarty!"

"Henry eh, strong name that one."

"Never got to use it though since the law decided I was Billy from the moment I'd done my first murder."

"Yeah well then Henry let's see if we can rack up your first kill as Henry not Billy eh?"

"Are you trying to be sentimental because you should stop it really doesn't suit you?"

Chuckling Ned's rifle vanished and was replaced with a large six barrelled weapon with a lever on the side that Ned held up with one arm.

"Good because I hate that shit."

The two quickly turned their weapons on Natsu who was grinning ear to ear as he raised his right arm in preparation to launch an attack only for a shout to halt all three in place.

"You three stop this nonsense right now!"

"Oh no …"

"The damn preacher is back again," Ned growled as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't she understand neither of us care about her shitty Lord we just wanna kill people and steal stuff!"

Natsu watched as a woman wearing light metal armor with a blue fabric holding a large white flag with a symbol he didn't recognize stalked towards him. Though he was in a relationship Natsu would freely admit the woman before him was cute as he glare seemed more adorable than scary.

Stopping before him with her long braided blonde hair being blown back by the wind that was being generated from his raw power the woman's eyes were shadowed by her bangs before she looked up and moved her hand towards his face.

 _Flick_

Natsu blinked as he stared down at the woman in utter shock. Here he was letting out a decent portion of his power and this woman … flicks his nose?

"Bad Natsu!"

"Excuse me-!"

 _Flick_

"Bad!"

"Hey cut it out!"

 _Flick_

"Stop flicking me!"

"I'll stop when you stop all of this senseless violence! You should be ashamed of yourself for letting things get out of hand like this especially since you're supposed to be the King of Balance not the King of Evil!"

"Now hold on just a min-!"

 _Flick_

"Stop flicking me!"

Seeing Ned and Billy putting their weapons away Natsu realized there wouldn't be a fight today as he reluctantly powered down landing on the ground before the woman who surprisingly matched his regular height as they gazed into each other's eyes for several moments.

"Thank you Natsu it appears some sense has returned to that mind of yours," the woman said as a smile made its way onto her face that almost killed him on the spot.

" _ **Father is this some kind of rare fighting style I almost felt my heart give out!**_ "

" _Aava I have no idea but I think it's best to just play things safe for now,_ " Natsu replied as he watched the woman walk over to the outlaws.

Planting her flag in the ground the woman crossed her arms and shook her head as the frown returned full force making Billy cringe and Ned … well Ned's helmet showed nothing but Natsu was still betting he was cringing too!

"You boys still think life is about treasure I see?"

"Come on not this again."

"Yeah we're not converting!"

"But you must repent for all these sins, especially you Ned!"

"What'd I do!"

"What haven't you done," Billy snorted only for the woman to round on him with the same look.

"Don't think you're any more innocent than he is HENRY!"

"Aww come on why do you have to be like this!"

"You two are ruining lives here when you should be using this second chance at life to do some good!"

"But what about Natsu he killed at least a hundred and fifty people on the way over here and started this massive riot!"

"Don't go trying to shift the Lord's ire Henry for he knows all and you must repent for your sins!"

"Ah to hell with this I'm leaving, coming Ned?"

"Yeah I'm not staying around here hearing about God all day when there could be caravans to rob!"

Natsu watched dumbfounded as the two Servants who should've been fighting an epic battle with him walked off leaving him alone with the blonde haired woman who once again turned to him with a disappointed look.

"Now then it's time to deal with you."

"Huh?"

"You need to call off this massacre."

"You realize it's basically done right?"

"Wh-what!"

"It's been going for at least two hours now my Servants have been tearing through the districts killing anyone who so much as sneezed at them not to mention almost the entire city is on fire."

"B-but I thought I arrived on time!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Wha-oh of course!"

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I," the woman asked in confusion. "Natsu this isn't the time for jokes especially … not …"

"Realized I'm not the Servant Natsu yet?"

"Wh-wh-wha-!"

"Long story but I'm guessing we know each other in the future?"

"But of course we do," the woman said quickly as a flustered look came over her features. "But what if by meddling here I've changed things, no no I can't have else I wouldn't have these memories but-!"

"I think you should just calm down and breathe for a moment before you give yourself a heart attack or something," Natsu advised the woman as she nodded quickly before composing herself.

"I must apologise for you see I never imagined I would get to meet the living version of you its quite interesting. I remember meeting the living Giles but I never imagined I'd meet someone like you!"

"Um, well thanks I guess but can I know your name?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I've been so rude," the woman said quickly as she once again composed herself. "My name is Jeanne and it's an honour to finally meet the living version of you just as the Servant you said all those years ago!"

 _Maiden Of Orleans_

 _Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler)_

"Well it's nice to meet you Jeanne though as you've already established it could've been under much better circumstances."

"Yes well we can't always have the ideal scenario can we," Jeanne sighed as she pulled her flag out of the ground. "Natsu why have you been rampaging around killing so many so needlessly, this isn't like you?"

"You believe the me however many years old I am in the future is the same as the me of now Jeanne?"

"Well the Servant version of you is more laid back and carefree and you usually are the first to put your hand up for even the most basic things like cooking simply because you see value in it. If I had to describe how you are in the future is you value life to its fullest and everything in it viewing everything as having its place."

"That's … interesting."

"I suppose the best example I can think of is how you are in Chaldea. You see children are often summoned as Servants however the Master of Chaldea does not wish to send them into harms way to be hurt and so they often can be found playing around Chaldea. It is quite the sight to see you playing with the children and it clearly brings you great joy seeing their smiles and hearing their laughter."

"Well I've always had a soft spot for children," Natsu said with a small smile.

"I can see traces of the person you will one day become Natsu and I can clearly see that you aren't normally this angry. Back in Chaldea you act as one of the many pillars of support alongside others like myself so you can tell me what ails you in confidence."

"Well it really isn't a secret but I can show you what sits on my mind if you like?"

"Using mental projection," Jeanne asked as Natsu nodded. "Very well you may commune with my mind."

Natsu gently brushed up against Jeanne's mind and poured Kakuzu's memories into her mind as he watched her face from into a deep frown.

"I see."

"My anger isn't without focus Jeanne though I will admit ordering the deaths of all these people might have been a bit overboard."

"People deserve second chances," Jeanne sighed as she paced back and forth in front of Natsu. "Even as I was burned at the stake by the British I hold no ill will towards those of British descent for I forgive them for their fear and ignorance of God's true intention."

"You would have me forgive people who have done things like what I showed you?"

"I do not think even the you I know from Chaldea is capable of that to be honest and even I find myself struggling to find a legitimate reason to let them live. Then again you let those other guards live and even took them under your wing so to speak so perhaps there is another way?"

"There was a reason why I let them live Jeanne and chose to kill the rest."

"And what reason would that be, to prove a point?"

"No I simply saw something within one of the guards and realized something about that particular group that the rest haven't shown."

"Like what?"

"Humanity."

An explosion went off near the entrance to the district prompting Natsu to lazily look toward it with a smile as Jeanne's head poked into his vision once again.

"Humanity?"

"Yes, those men had performed the most vile of acts for so long that it had begun to revolt them. Killing, pillaging, raping and much more sits upon their shoulders and yet they each are slowly seeing what they are doing is wrong."

"So you spared them because they are willing to change?"

"Partly however I also realized that they know nothing else aside from this life because they have nothing else," Natsu explained. "I will give them the tools they need to regain their humanity and use this as an opportunity for a test of sorts to see if people like them can truly be saved or if killing them all outright would simply be much more efficient."

"Then I shall pray for their sakes that they do not revert back to their old ways," Jeanne said softly as another explosion went off nearby as several houses Natsu had set on fire earlier began to collapse around them.

"So why are you here anyway Jeanne?"

"I'd heard you were in this world and figured you had been summoned in like I was however now I know that wasn't the case."

"But why seek me out of all people?"

"Because as a Ruler Class Servant I have the rules of this war in my head and they aren't right. My connection to the Grail also tells me it is not like other Grails and I figured you would have at least some answer to this puzzle, you always seem to have some knowledge."

"Well I do know that the Realis Grail cannot be used under any circumstances because it was designed to cause more trouble, there are a whole bunch of regular Holy Grails scattered between this dimension and another one and one must collect seven to gain access to the Realis Grail."

"Yes that would explain why my Sister got mad and stormed off when we arrived …"

"Your Sister?"

"Oh yes," Jeanne said almost excitedly as all of the seriousness vanished from her face. "I have a few little Sisters though the one that came with me was the oldest of them."

"So why'd she storm off?"

"Well because she stems from me she is connected to the Grail system to a small degree and could likely feel the corruption on the Realis Grail. Realizing she wouldn't be able to use it she stormed off muttering to herself."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes I highly doubt my Sister could be beaten by much here she is after all known as the Dragon Witch of Orleans."

"That's a pretty cool sounding title," Natsu said as he pulled Jeanne out of the path of some falling debris. "We should probably start heading towards the meeting point."

"Meeting point?"

"It's where I told Saber, Archer, the Samurai and my newly conscripted forces to escort the freed slaves and civilians."

"Oh I see then we should move and ensure none of the innocents are hurt!"

"Relax Jeanne I have medical aid waiting for them I just need to get there first."

"What about poor Billy and Ned they will be caught up in all of this?"

"They'll be fine Jeanne a little fire and falling buildings won't be enough to kill them," Natsu assured her as Jeanne nodded slowly.

"Very well open us a portal and we shall see to the wounded."

"Well not many ask me to open up portals so that's new," Natsu said with a grin as he snapped his fingers opening a portal arriving at the meeting spot which had several civilians and a few of his new recruits standing around.

"Oi boss you got here just in time!"

"Yeah Boss Saber and Boss Archer said if you got here to head to the Restaurant District!"

"And what of the freed slaves and the civilians?"

"We've been escorting them out as you said Boss," the man replied before turning back to attend to a wounded slave.

"Do you think your Servants are in trouble?"

"No Jeanne those two are perfectly fine," Natsu sighed as he shook his head. "I have no doubt those two are cleaning out that district a little more thoroughly than the others."

"Speaking of cleaning out Boss some of the guys are lugging back all the loot you asked us to get," another one of the men said as Natsu nodded in thanks.

"Make sure it's guarded well until we get back."

"Will do Boss!"

"Alright Jeanne let's get going," Natsu sighed as he opened another portal close to where his Servants were located.

As the two stepped out Natsu watched a thug fly out of a second story window with several stab wounds. Natsu saw the shadow of Mordred vanish from the window and shook his head as the two entered the restaurant.

"Lord Natsu!"

"Boss Natsu!"

"Hello there Farid, Kree," Natsu said with a small smile. "I see you two have been busy."

"Not our blood I assure you," Kree said as she tapped the hilt of her blade with a grin. "I must say Farid is quite skilled with a blade though not quite up to the standard set by Iron."

"I doubt many would be Kree plus I'm self taught," Farid sighed as a section of the floor above them gave way as Mordred landed with an audible thud holding a large slab of meat in one hand and a blood soaked Clarent in the other.

"Oi Master!"

"What are you doing Saber?"

"Well I've been cutting down trash for over an hour so I figured I'd take a little break here, Archer's upstairs swiping any of the special fried rice that hasn't been spoiled yet."

Mordred took off her helmet and went to take a bite out of her slab of meat when she saw Jeanne. Natsu couldn't remember the last time Mordred had grinned that wide, perhaps when she was fighting alongside the other Knights of the Round?"

"Well well if it isn't the Holy Saint herself!"

"Hello there Knight of Treachery," Jeanne sighed as Mordred walked over and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Ruler lighten up a little eh I mean sure you don't have Seig or Astolfo with you this time but there's still plenty of fun to be had!"

"Even if they were here I would still be forced to put my duty first Saber of Red- no that isn't how this one works, Saber I mean."

"Yeah really does your head in actually remembering all the past encounters doesn't it?"

"Indeed though I must say I am quite concerned to see you being given free rein to destroy this town."

"Come on you aren't seriously gonna try and guilt trip me are ya?"

"No I was merely pointing out how irresponsible you are at times and letting you wander off to do your own thing is likely going to cause nothing but trouble."

"OI I DO NOT CAUSE TROUBLE," Mordred cried comically as she ran over to Natsu grabbing him by the collar. "Tell her I'm a good Servant and she's just a dumb Saint!"

"Well you are a good Servant Saber I can't deny that," Natsu said as Mordred turned back to Jeanne with a smug expression. "Even if you do occasionally go overboard but then again so do I which makes us even."

"HAH, see my Master thinks I'm doing a good job so butt out Ruler and go preach somewhere else!"

"Unfortunately for you Saber I'm not bound to a Master and have the freedom to do as I see fit and right now my aim is to aid in the rescue of all the slaves and civilians left in this town."

"Well you can cry mission complete because there aren't any left in town," Nobu said as she slowly came down the stairs holding a sack full of special fried rice that was ten times bigger than she was.

"Hello there Archer."

"Hey Master I sent a bunch of those guys you seem to be whipping into some sort of mercenary force on ahead with the stuff we found."

"Good job Archer now how do you know all the civilians and slaves are free of the town?"

"We went door to door across the whole place taking everything that wasn't nailed down and moving the civilians and freeing slaves anywhere we found them," Mordred explained as she tossed the bone from the slab of meat she'd been holding at Jeanne who sidestepped it easily.

"So that means the only people left are holdouts then?"

"Yeah pretty much, so you gonna handle them yourself Master?"

"Of course I will Saber now everyone get through the portal," Natsu said with a small smile as the group returned to the area that Natsu and Jeanne arrived at before.

"Oi looked the Bosses are back!"

"We've got all the loot over here for ya!"

"Farid, Kree, could I bother the two of you to sort through that stuff separating personal belongings from the stolen stuff?"

"No problem Boss," Farid said with a slight nod as Natsu turned to address the Servants.

"So has anyone seen Assassin?"

"I-I've been here the whole time L-Lord Natsu."

Spinning around he saw Assassin practically glued to his shadow much to his shock prompting Mordred to laugh at him for failing to notice her presence.

"I watched you engage those two Archers but then when I tried to speak with you Ruler showed up and so I decided I would just follow you instead."

"You should've spoken up Assassin I would've liked to have known you were there," Natsu sighed ruffling her hair as her whole body shivered in delight at the contact.

"Th-thank you Lord N-Natsu, w-won't d-do it again!"

"Alright you lot keep order here since I don't doubt many of them will get a little scared with what I'm about to do now."

"And just what are you planning on doing Natsu," Jeanne asked with her hands on her hips and a suspicious frown.

"Finishing the job."

Shooting off into the sky before Jeanne could reprimand him Natsu flew toward the docks where he saw several groups of grunts trying to escape on a boat. Shaking his head Natsu flew out toward the ocean before diving into the water as his eyes began to glow Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue.

" _ **Are you sure this is a good idea Father?**_ "

" _The alternative isn't much better is it Aava,_ " Natsu inwardly sighed as the Dragoness hummed in agreement.

His fist became coated in a golden aura as he reached the seafloor punching the ground with considerable force. Initially nothing happened until thousands of cracks began to form in the seafloor as far as the eye could see setting off tremors that momentarily threw him off balance.

Quickly flying back up Natsu burst from the water's surface just in time to see the entire land shaking violently just as he'd intended. Slowly descending toward the boat Natsu noticed the people on board seemed more defiant than terrified as they went to man the harpoons on the boat with the rest grabbing weapons.

No words were necessary as Natsu simply held his arms out to either side of him as if motioning the grunts to attack until they realized something that froze them in their tracks.

"Wh-what is this …"

"How could that guy do something like that!"

"He's a monster!"

Behind Natsu a massive tidal wave was hurdling toward the Port as Natsu gazed down upon the grunts eyeing them as little more than trash with the glow in his eyes magnifying to express his position above them.

"Please save us," one of the grunts cried.

"Whatever we did we're sorry just don't let us die!"

"We'll do anything ya want!"

"Die."

The men screamed as Natsu was engulfed by the tidal wave that quickly capsized their ship as the massive torrent of water came crashing down on Port Paradiso. From the location Natsu had left his friends everyone was stunned into silence at the display of power as they watched the massive tidal wave reach the farthest edges of the vile town destroying what hadn't already been burned to the ground.

"I'm glad he decided to spare us," one of the guards who Natsu spared said softly as he dropped to his knees.

"To think he was that powerful," Farid said swallowing hard as he watched the raw display of power.

"When Lord Mifune said I was lucky to meet someone as powerful as him I didn't expect this," Kree gasped as Mordred and Nobu grinned at the display.

"Yeah wipe away every last trace of that bastard!"

"This will send a message to others like him that they will be accountable for their actions in future."

Jeanne however watched the attack with a neutral gaze unsure of how to feel about what had occurred. On one hand Natsu did the right thing and evacuated the civilians and freed all the slaves however he would have drowned hundreds and destroyed an entire town just to prove a point.

As the water began to recede it took most of Port Paradiso with it leaving nothing but crushed rubble and certain concrete structures that managed to endure the attack behind. Port Paradiso was no more.

Natsu was about to head back to where his friends were having watched his work unfold beneath him when his Hybrid's Eyes noticed something off about the centre of the former town.

Landing on the ground Natsu opened a portal and his Servants plus Jeanne, Kree and Farid walked through all with varying emotions on their faces.

"Before anyone decides to either celebrate or criticize what I did I have a question for the two of you," Natsu said as he looked at Kree and Farid. "Which country are we in right now?"

"Well we're in the Land of Rock obviously what other nation would allow a place like this to exist," Farid said only for Natsu's eyes to widen considerably.

"Shit we're far from finished here," Natsu said as he quickly ran back through the portal just as tremors began to go off once more.

"Oi Master what's wrong," Mordred asked only for Natsu to outright ignore her as he jumped up on top of the tallest pile of loot.

"ALL OF YOU LISTEN UP RIGHT NOW!"

All talk immediately ceased as Natsu opened up a larger portal behind the group and jumped over in front of it.

"All of you must go through this portal immediately or else you'll die! Beyond is the Land of Iron where the Samurai have promised you all sanctuary and medical aid but you must move immediately!"

The freed slaves and civilians didn't need to be told twice having witnessed what he did earlier as they scrambled to get through leaving Natsu to quickly absorb the loot they'd scavenged before turning to address the men.

"All of you must go as well."

"Why Boss?"

"Yeah why are we going with them?"

"Because something worse than ninja is waking up beneath the ruins of Port Paradiso and no human will stand a chance against it, please don't make me ask twice …"

"I shall lead them through Boss Natsu," Farid said quickly cutting off any protests. "You spared our lives when we could have been amongst that carnage and for that they are yours to command."

Natsu watched as Farid led the former guards through the portal as he turned to Kree who seemed concerned at the slight look of fear in his eyes.

"You must go as well Kree."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"With several Servants and myself we should be fine," Natsu said with a small smile as Kree nodded and gave him a quick hug before running through the portal allowing Natsu to close it.

"All right now that they're gone what the actual fuck is going on," Mordred shouted as the ground shook violently again.

"When I hit Port Paradiso with that tidal wave it didn't just wipe away the town it revealed that it had been built over something, something that should not have been disturbed."

"He's talking about that massive stone tablet at the centre of town."

All eyes turned to look at a soaked Billy and Ned who wandered into the clearing looking slightly annoyed.

"Couldn't have waited till we left town could ya," Ned growled as Natsu sighed.

"To be fair you two did attack me earlier and Billy shot me in the arm."

"So you drop an ocean on us?"

"Fair point."

The ground shook violently again as a loud cracking noise was heard making Natsu's eyes widen in panic yet again.

"All right listen up we're all going to have to work together on this one if we want to live!"

"Natsu what are you talking about," Jeanne asked in alarm having never heard Natsu speak so fearfully as the worse tremor yet knocked them all to the ground.

"It's coming!"

The centre of the town was cracked in two as the earth began to part with a loud roaring sound making all the Servants freeze into place followed by a loud booming voice.

" _ **WHO DARES DISTURB ME FROM MY SLUMBER!**_ "

"Natsu what the hell is that," Nobu cried as the Servants scrambled to the portal Natsu had opened and gone through whilst they were frozen in place arriving before the tablet which had been split in two.

"So another one has awoken then," Natsu sighed as a figure stepped out of the tablet landing on the ground several feet before the group.

The man was a head taller than Natsu with dark skin and tribal marking seemingly etched into his flesh, long flowing silver hair that stretched down past his back and a muscular frame that seemed to be bursting with energy.

The man wore a pair of worn black cargo pants as his only form of clothing with his glowing light brown eyes boring into the group before him. An all too familiar aura surrounded the man as Natsu flared his own bringing the man before him pause.

"What the hell is this guy," Mordred muttered as Natsu answered robotically.

"Everyone … meet the Earth Titan, one of the stronger Titans when on land."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	62. The Earth Titan

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Reviews**

 **JballinR12 – The Grail Crisis stretches into Vol III since half of the Grails as well as half the Servants are in that world and some will be going with him just not all of them though obviously Mordred will be going.**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – Basically the way I've worked it is there are two groups for the Titans. First is the Elemental Pantheon which speaks for itself and the second is the Primordial Pantheon that he won't start encountering until Vol IV.**

 **Also in some of the spin offs he will fight Titans from the Elemental Pantheon since the spin offs all take place in between Vol III and IV since there will be a massive gap in time between the two.**

 **And yeah I can sympathize with you on that last point I often have to resort to the same thing!**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Earth Titan**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

The sound of the waves crashing up against the remains of the port was all that could be heard as the Servants all gaped at Natsu's words.

"Hold on you don't mean that this guy is the same as-!"

"Considering he's currently on land he could be as strong as the War Titan so yes Archer I am saying that he is indeed one of the Titans I've told you about."

Said Titan sniffed the air as his eyes narrowed in on Natsu as the two stared each other down neither yielding as their auras set off the occasional crackle between them. After several moments of intense silence the Earth Titan spoke.

"I can smell the scent of my brother on you but your own scent smells off, be you Godling or Devilkind?"

"Both."

"Both," the Titan repeated as he narrowed his eyes. "I was unaware of any combined beings among either side?"

"I'm something of an oddity and trust me it isn't a common occurrence since I'm the Second of the Hybrid."

"Hybrid … yes a fitting name for nothing else could truly describe the paradox lest it be in a lost language," the Earth Titan agreed. "Since you have indeed killed my brother the War Titan and also wield the smell of my younger brother the Fire Titan and younger sister the Ice Titan I can assume you are indeed going to hinder my own plans for this great earth?"

"The Age of Titans is over and even the Age of Gods is slowly but surely beginning to see cracks, soon our kind will no longer have a place amongst the mortals as they take charge of the gifts our kind have bestowed upon them. That being said if it is still the Age of Gods then a Titan has no business interfering in its affairs."

"You truly believe any Titan would willingly submit Hybrid?"

"The fact I've fought every Titan I've met I don't doubt that they will fight tooth and nail to do as they please," Natsu sighed as the Titan grinned.

"Then you know what must be done?"

"Of course, we are natural enemies after all however I would ask for your name before we begin?"

"My name? I am surprised you know that we Titans even possess them," the Earth Titan said in genuine surprise.

"Hydros told me before we fought," Natsu explained. "She smelt Pallas and Prometheus on me and told me their names before telling me her own."

"I see, yes that does sound like something my sister would do," the Titan said before turning back to face Natsu. "My name is Terra, Titan of Earth!"

"So you are literally named Earth?"

"Indeed it was quite fitting," Terra replied much to Natsu's amusement.

"Very well then I am Natsu Dragneel the second Hybrid," Natsu replied as Terra began releasing his Titan's Aura with Natsu quickly matching it.

"I have no wish to fight more than just you for the moment Natsu Dragneel," Terra said motioning to all the Servants. "They are not even truly living beings however I shall ignore that for the moment so we can have our fight."

"You want to fight one on one?"

"Indeed I wish to experience the strength that defeated Pallas, extinguished Prometheus and melted Hydros," Terra said as Natsu turned back to all the gathered Servants with a grim smile.

"Well you heard him everyone."

"I mean I know you've beaten Titans before but are you sure that this is a good idea," Mordred asked with a frown.

"Let these two fight it out," Ned sighed. "Sometimes in life everything can be resolved by two blokes just slugging it out."

"Yeah besides it's not like he hasn't won against one of these Titans before you said so yourselves," Billy added.

"But it isn't responsible to just let Natsu fight such a threat on his own!"

"Jeanne," Natsu said placing a hand on the Saint's shoulder. "Trust in me."

"She's done," Nobu snorted as Jeanne's cheeks suddenly found themselves tinged pink as Natsu left her with one last smile before opening a portal beneath the Servants sending them all back to wherever Naruto and the others were.

"You sent them away?"

"Yes there won't be any interference from them," Natsu replied quickly closing the portal as he turned to face Terra. "Now we can fight to our hearts content!"

"Excellent!"

Without even a moment's hesitation the pair rushed forward locking fists as the earth beneath them shattered from the force creating a large crater as the two blew each other back. Vanishing Terra appeared in front of Natsu who blocked a strike to his stomach with his leg before kicking the Titan back with his free leg and releasing a torrent of flame from his mouth that engulfed the Titan.

Terra was knocked down toward the outer edge of the crater as Natsu rushed to keep up the pressure only for a pillar of earth to strike his gut followed by another slab of earth smacking him in the face.

Terra appeared above him raising his leg above his head and brought it down on Natsu's back shattering the pillar under him and knocking Natsu deep into the earth. With a wave of his arm Terra closed the opening made by the attack sealing Natsu within the earth only to see it turn into cubes and be sent flying toward him at high speed.

Natsu emerged from the newly created hole dusting himself off as his eyes began to glow a darker shade of Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue. Floating up to Terra's height the two began to slowly circle each other as they began to rapidly descend to the ground landing mere metres apart as they each cocked back their fists in preparation to strike the other.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Demolition Fist!** "

" **Titan's Aura: Magnitude Fist Eight!** "

The two fists met as the unstable powers clashed setting off an earthquake around them and shattering even the space around their fists as the power behind the strikes travelled up the arms of their opponents sending them skidding backward.

Natsu kept himself grounded using his Gravity Magic whilst Terra merged his feet with the Earth in order to steady himself as the two quickly charged the other once more. Natsu reached Terra's position first and narrowly missed a flame coated kick to his face that the Titan dodged by ducking as he pressed his left hand to the ground conjuring another earth pillar that sent Natsu high up into the air.

" **Titan's Aura: Gaia Resurgence!** "

Natsu watched as dozens of large pillars began to swiftly make their way toward him from various angles and although he should've been focusing on the fight his mind began to wander.

' _Jura Neekis used an attack like this during the Grand Magic Games I attended, seems like a lifetime ago now.'_

Avoiding the first by pushing himself away with his left hand Natsu landed on another one of the rapidly shifting pillars and began to run along its surface as Terra directed and redirected their locations using swift hand movements.

" **Crash Burst!** "

Jumping over another pillar Natsu's Crash Barrier shattered sending out ten high powered Crash Magic bursts that shattered everything around him as he charged toward Terra who was knocked by one of the ten blasts.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Gravity Dragon Monarch's Hundredfold Talon!** "

Flipping in midair Natsu's leg was coated in Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic as he brought it down on the Titan who blocked it with both hands only to find himself coughing up blood.

"What!"

"I just hit you with one hundred times this world's Gravity after shattering that Titan's Aura Barrier you had up!"

Jumping away from Terra the Titan wiped the blood from his mouth with a grin as his barrier reappeared alongside Natsu's Crash Barrier. Without even a moment to catch his breath Terra had already lifted the earth around Natsu who found himself upside down staring down at the Titan who was already cocking back to throw another powerful punch.

"This one might need a bit more I think," Natsu sighed as he cracked his knuckles. " **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Flame Dragon Monarch's Cursed Amaterasu Fist!** "

" **Titan's Aura: Magnitude Fist Fourteen!** "

Pushing himself off of the raised earth Natsu once again clashed with Terra however this time their fists didn't even meet as the chaotic powers between them simply smashed against one another setting off a large explosion engulfing the pair who simply engaged each other in the explosion rather than try to avoid it.

"You are durable Natsu Dragneel!"

"So are you Terra!"

"I don't think I've seen many stand up to a Magnitude Fourteen strike but I wonder if you could handle the next tier of my attacks?"

"Shit-!"

" **Titan's Aura: Earthquake Fist Seven!** "

Without having enough time to dodge Natsu was hit in the face by the full force of an earthquake as he felt his entire body convulse violently before being sent flying at high speeds until it came crashing into one of the few buildings that remained in the destroyed Port Paradiso.

" _ **Father you need to get up quickly!**_ "

" _My body is still shaking after that last attack Aava!_ "

" _ **But that attack isn't over yet!**_ "

Natsu just managed to scrape what was left of his destroyed face up off of the ground and through his remaining eye noticed the shockwave from Terra's attack closing in fast as he opened a portal beneath him appearing several hundred metres away as he braced for the impending earthquake to come.

Sure enough another explosion came however luckily for Natsu and his regenerating face he was just outside the blast zone only being sent flying back slightly from the powerful winds generated from the blast itself landing with an audible thud as he rubbed his regenerated forehead.

"Ok that fucking hurt, I'm a little pissed now!"

Taking a deep breath Natsu slowly got to his feet just as Terra appeared with a second helping of his earthquake fist primed and ready.

Waiting for the right moment Natsu kneed Terra's fist and much to the shock of the Titan he punched himself in the face and sent himself flying high into the sky from the force of his own attack.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT YOU BASTARD!"

Cracking the ground Natsu shot off into the sky after Terra appearing above the stunned Titan as a large flame like claw began to materialize around his arm.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Hundredfold Inferno Claw!** "

The attack pierced through Terra's gut with the Gravity portion being delayed just long enough for Natsu to twist it a little further into him before sending the Titan crashing to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"But wait there's more! **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Roar!** "

A massive blast erupted from Natsu's mouth swiftly impacting the area Terra landed setting off a blinding explosion that would have easily engulfed all of Point Paradiso and its surrounding area just as Natsu's face finished healing.

"That'll teach you to damage my face," he growled as the area was charred black from his flames destroying what little remained of Port Paradiso.

Landing just outside the blast radius Natsu watched the smoke slowly drift away to reveal Terra standing tall amidst the destruction with nothing more than light scratches on his body.

' _Well that's a little worrying I actually put a decent amount of power into that one …'_

"You are powerful Natsu Dragneel to damage me in this state," Terra said as his body flashed an earthen brown colour and he began walking toward Natsu cracking his neck to release the built up pressure. "It appears I was right to recommend you send away your friends for they would not survive the next level."

The two vanished before reappearing at the centre of the blast once again locking fists as a wide grin began to spread across Terra's face.

" **Titan's Aura: Monolith Cuffs!** "

Natsu was surprised when his feet sank into the earth restricting his movement as both of Terra's fists became coated in the familiar brown aura.

" **Titan's Aura: Earthquake Fists Ten!** "

Natsu didn't have time to dodge as he was once again hit across the face with all the power of an earthquake however the Monolith Cuffs held him in place allowing another blow to strike him across the face tearing entire sections of his face off as the Titan began to deliver a series of powerful blows until Natsu fell flat on his back, his head all but destroyed.

 _ **/Natsu's Mindscape/**_

" _ **Father …**_ "

" _It hurts Aava … I can't even begin to describe how this feels._ "

" _ **Father you have to get up or else you'll die.**_ "

" _Kind of hard when your entire head has been quite literally mashed into pulp._ "

" _ **Shatter all of your head and use your Crash Magic to repair it Father.**_ "

" _I suppose that could work but then what, my attacks might generate a lot of force but that guys punches have the force of earthquakes behind them, what should I do?_ "

" _ **I'm going to blame the smashed head for this lack of intelligence on your part Father but do you forget that you have the power to match those blows?**_ "

" _I do?_ "

" _ **Honestly Father how did you survive without my voice inside your head?**_ "

" _I had Igneel and E.N.D,_ " Natsu replied with a small chuckled as Aava shook her head.

" _ **Honestly Father remind me who you are talking to exactly.**_ "

" _Um … my beautiful daughter Aava?_ "

" _ **Yes and what does your beautiful daughter so often bestow upon her clueless Father when he needs it?**_ "

" _Well you usually- ooooh!_ "

 _ **/Outside The Mindscape/**_

"It seems not even the Hybrid could stand against the might of the earth itself," Terra sighed as he turned to walk away only to feel a sudden spike in Natsu's power.

Turning around he saw Natsu's head appear from several hundred thousand cubes as he opened his eyes to reveal the same Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue orbs from before. This time however within those orbs a Cyan Blue colour began to manifest as Natsu slowly began to sit up as his power began to skyrocket much to the Titan's shock.

"Impossible!"

Ripping his legs free of the Monolith Cuffs Natsu rose to his feet as he began to release the power of Anti combined with the Hybrid's Aura as markings began to manifest all across his body.

"How can you use that power … the contradictory nature of it alone should have destroyed you!"

"My use of Anti simply allows it to continue to live up to its contradictory nature," Natsu replied amused at the Titan's shock. "It is a power that does the opposite of what one would expect so of course I ended up with it after all who would have expected it to do anything else? Now one has to wonder how a Titan stacks up against the power of Anti because I know my fists are dying to find out!"

"To think so much Time has passed to where even Anti can be utilized in combat by those of the normal realms. You are definitely proving to be more and more worth my time Natsu Dragneel I would say there has not been an opponent I could not crush with the Earthquake Fists in eons yet here you stand revealing a power far above what any could have expected!"

Terra charged forward with astonishing speed that Natsu wouldn't have expected from the man and slugged him across the face with a blow that felt heavier than all those that had come before however instead of being sent flying his heel simply dug into the ground as he cocked back his own fist.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Unstable Chaos Fist!** "

Terra was slugged across the face by an equally powerful blow much to his shock as he quickly went to deliver another strike to Natsu only for the Hybrid to lean forward and fire a condensed blast of Anti at the attack blowing the pair back as the earth shook violently from the two ancient forces clashing against one another splitting the earth apart in several spots.

"Yes now I see you are definitely more than ready for my full power Natsu Dragneel, the unrestrained power of the entire continent shall be brought down upon you!"

Terra's body began to morph as his form began to rapidly grow in size until he easily towered over the mountains. His skin began to harden as it turned into the earth beneath them as the Titan's head quickly reached the clouds.

" _I'm pretty sure that's the tallest one we've seen to date!_ "

" _ **Father I want you to try using my full power too!**_ "

" _Aava are you insane I can't do that!_ "

" _ **I've done it in your body before it just wasn't you controlling it so now is as good of a time as any to learn!**_ "

" _Well this couldn't possibly end poorly,_ " Natsu sighed as he felt all his muscles tighten as his entire body was flooded with the power of the Apocalypse.

"Let's start at fifty percent and go from there," Natsu growled as his entire body convulsed violently as his form began to rapidly grow into the Dragon that once struck fear into Fiore itself.

" _ **How are you feeling Father?**_ "

" _It burns like hell but I'll manage,_ " was the response through grit teeth as Natsu soon reached what would be his new full height.

The Dragon was nowhere near as tall as the Titan but that was to be expected since they weren't called Titans for nothing. Natsu's form could easily rival that of Kurama's in height as he towered over the mountains around him with even just his wingspan easily eclipsing a quarter of the destroyed port town in size as he let loose a loud roar that shook the area around them.

" _ **A Dragon! Truly the surprises shall never cease with you I look forward to the immenent clash between our two powers,**_ " Terra's voice boomed as Natsu took flight coming to level with the Titan's face. " _ **The Dragons were a powerful ally for the Gods and Devils back in my time show me that same ferocity that so many others did long ago!**_ "

" _I think fifty percent is the most I can use Aava anymore and I'm liable to see myself dead or worse._ "

" _ **Then you must simply work with what we have available Father, use the unpredictable power to your advantage and it will assure us victory.**_ "

Natsu inwardly nodded as he watched Terra grab the top of a mountain and detach it as if it were simply a building block before moulding it into a large sword made of pure obsidian.

" _Interesting use of his power isn't it?_ "

" _ **Technically obsidian does fall into the realm of earth however so too does the concept of gemstones the worst being diamond. Perhaps being the precursor of the earth itself through his powers we will learn something interesting about the true classifications?**_ "

" _One thing at a time Aava I mean I'd rather we didn't even have to fight that just look how long that sword is!_ "

" _ **If you want to kill him or seal him away with the other Titans he must be wounded at the very least and so far we've barely done any damage to him.**_ "

" _Then it's time to even the score eh, get a little payback for my poor face!_ "

Slipping around an incoming sword strike Natsu rushed toward the Titan who reached out to grab Natsu with his free hand only for Natsu to beat his wings hard enough to propel him above the hand easily avoiding the attack.

" _ **The earth may be strong and durable but it is also abysmally slow and that Terra is what will grant me absolute victory!**_ "

Landing on the arm Natsu ran up toward the Titan's head with his wings becoming coated in a Cyan Blue Aura and his speed increasing drastically.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Great Wing Of Anti!** "

Smashing into the Titan's face Natsu knocked the Titan backward as he struggled to keep balance due to the sheer force behind the attack combined with his own height and weight. Launching himself back into the air Natsu narrowly avoided a sword strike before blocking a punch using his wings as a shield as he was sent rocketing to the ground setting off a large explosion and creating a large crater upon impact.

" _ **You have yet to even fully comprehend the power of the earth fool and I shall demonstrate to you know the absolute power of the element of earth!**_ "

Stabbing his sword into the ground Natsu was shocked as an entire mountain range was created in what was in his mind a much grander version of an earth attack that sends a series of sharp rocks toward its target whilst altering the land it travels through to reach them.

Only this attack was done by a being who looked at mountains as if they were mere rocks.

Quickly launching himself into the air Natsu was barely able to avoid being impaled on one of the jagged mountains with the last one slightly cutting his left hind leg as the Earth Titan ripped his sword free from the earth and summoned what Natsu assumed was the Titan variant of a Magic Circle in his free hand.

" **Titan's Aura: Grace Of Gaia – Rumbling Earthen Calamity!** "

Looking down below him the ground had shot up to meet him from both his left and ride sides as it quickly surpassed his current altitude before arching like a tidal wave engulfing him as the entire area shook violently from the attack.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Chaotic Anti Barrier!** "

To the surprise of Terra the moment Natsu hit the ground the earth that had previously brought him there was blown apart as Natsu once again shot up into the air with a large sphere made of blue and green ripped through the earth with ease.

Before Natsu had a chance to counterattack he found himself once again descending to the earth this time on the end of Terra's fist as he was crushed beneath the colossal appendage becoming the centre to another massive crater as he looked up at the Titan slightly dazed.

" _That really hurt …_ "

" _ **Come on Father you need to move!**_ "

" _I know Aava,_ " Natsu sighed as he forced his body to move feeling the pain within as he shot towards the Titan with his speed quickly increasing with his teeth becoming coated in the same Cyan Blue Aura as his earlier attack.

" _ **Not again Natsu Dragneel,**_ " Terra roared as he went to dodge only for Natsu to suddenly vanish and a large pain to flare up from his neck where Natsu had bitten into. " _ **Curse you!**_ "

Punching Natsu several times he refused to let go despite the pain that came with each blow until finally he was forcefully removed taking a portion of Terra's neck with him as he went. Terra roared in pain as he grabbed Natsu and with finesse not suited for a being so large he kicked Natsu like a football sending him flying for miles in a matter of seconds as he crashed through countless mountains and passed by several towns finally coming to a halt somewhere he really shouldn't be at the moment.

" _Hang on is this …?_ "

" _ **I think it is Father, luck is not on our side this day it seems.**_ "

Slowly rising to his feet Natsu had found himself at the centre of the one village he'd rather not be in right now looking right at a shocked old man who appeared to have been in the middle of paperwork now openly gaping at him in shock.

" _Yep no doubt about it this is the Hidden Rock Village alright …_ "

Natsu was looking at the Tsuchikage Onoki who slowly floated out of his chair and seemed to be deciding on how best to handle this new threat when Natsu decided to cut the old man off.

" _ **I apologize for damaging your village however I am in the middle of fighting a being that could very well wipe out humanity on this continent so if you'll excuse me I must get back to that.**_ "

"Did you just talk!"

" _ **Yes I did and before you even think about it no I will not be sealable like the Tailed Beasts so don't bother! Now I must be getting back to things so I'll be seeing you around-!**_ "

" _ **DRAGNEEL!**_ "

Turning around Natsu saw Terra charging toward him with his sword coated in Titan's Aura and realised what he planned to do. Ignoring Onoki Natsu flew to the front of the village with a snarl on his face as he dug his back legs into the village gates.

" _ **This is it Dragneel, this is the strike that will end you!**_ "

" _ **I won't let you harm this place Terra; though I might not have a good impression of this place innocent mortals still live here! If you want to put them at risk with our fight then I'll have to destroy you!**_ "

" _ **Don't get so full of yourself I've dominated this fight what do you possess that could possibly counter me now!**_ "

Natsu was about to open his mouth when he felt sharp stabbing pains begin to wrack his insides. Wincing from the pain Natsu clenched his jaw and watched as Terra reached his location and raised his sword above his head with both hands.

" _That attack has colossal power behind it; this is the attack Eliza said could split a continent clean in two! Aava give me everything you have!_ "

" _ **Of course Father, it appears we've angered him by ripping off a part of his neck using Anti.**_ "

" _Discussion later Aava!_ "

" _ **Right my bad, take it!**_ "

Opening his mouth as wide as it would go a large Cyan Blue Magic Circle appeared with Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue ones soon appearing behind it. The earth began to shake as a pitch black substance began to form in front of Natsu's maw as Terra's sword closed in.

" **Titan's Aura: Gaia's Judgement – Tectonic Absolution!** "

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Resare Itna Agemo Sedemihcra!** "

Terra's attack made contact with the black substance but to his shock his sword simply bounced off staggering the Titan as a pitch black breath attack engulfed the top half of the Titan who immediately began roaring in pain as he was physically lifted off the ground and blown high into the air despite his size.

Eventually he was pushed out of the path of the attack landing on the outskirts of the Hidden Rock setting off an earthquake as his body appeared to crumble to dust. Natsu quickly reverted back to his human form and teleported to the centre of the impact site to see the unconscious Terra who had been wounded severely from the attack lying in a pool of his own blood.

Creating a miniature version of his Black Hole technique Natsu sent Terra to join his fellow siblings before dropping to his knees coughing up blood as he grabbed his sides in pain.

" _My insides feel like they're rotting away!_ "

" _ **That's because they are Father but they are also regrowing at the same time as your body tries to repair itself from using too much Anti in one go. What I'm more curious about though is how you used the Black Arts?**_ "

Aava realized Natsu wasn't listening as he fell face first into the blood he'd coughed up as he raised his right hand shakily to open a portal.

"Can't … stay here … Rock nin … experiment on me … need to … get away," Natsu growled as he crawled toward the portal just as the Rock nin arrived along with Onoki only to find two separate pools of blood.

 _ **/Some Time Later/**_

"Have we found a suitable spot to set up the Summoning Circle yet Senpai?"

"Not yet Mash this place doesn't have leylines like the other singularities they aren't as concentrated which means there are very few spots available to us."

" _Yes it's as Fujimaru says Mash the leylines in this world cannot exist because this world doesn't use Magic like many other do instead using this Chakra instead._ "

"But Da Vinci I thought all power was derived from the same source?"

" _Well of course it is however as time progressed in each realm some split off and what was once the base became diluted and changed into something different. It is still safe for us to draw upon however it simply operates on a different frequency than Magic._ "

"Did Natsu tell you that?"

" _HE DID NOT!_ "

"Natsu are you there?"

" _Present and accounted for Master!_ "

" _You were supposed to keep quiet Natsu!_ "

" _Sorry Da Vinci but humanities saviour asked me a question so I had little choice in the matter. Besides I needed to warn these two that in about five seconds something interesting is about to fall from the sky. Mash if you could prepare to catch it please?_ "

"Of course but what exactly am I-?"

Mash was cut off as a portal opened up above the pair with the living version of Natsu falling out of it landing right into Mash's arms.

"Oh my goodness it's-!"

"It's Natsu, the alive one," Fujimaru finished for her as they gently put him down immediately noticing the severely damaged body of the Hybrid unsure of what to do.

"Excuse me Natsu but isn't your body supposed to be able to recover from things like this?"

" _A good question Mash however if my memory serves me correctly I've taken quite a beating from a Titan and abused Anti like Raikou abuses the Chaldea kitchen every Wednesday night._ "

"Hold on did you just say Titans, as in massive elemental monster Titans," Fujimaru asked with stars in his eyes much to the Servant Natsu's amusement.

" _Indeed I did._ "

"You've never mentioned fighting beings such as Titans before though?"

" _There wasn't any need to mention it I suppose since we have yet to encounter one on our travels though I think I dealt with pretty much all of them anyway. Considering at that point I'm still a young brat I most likely fought … the Water Titan? Nonono that was before the … maybe the Ice Titan? Nah I didn't use Anti for that so it must have been the Earth one._ "

" _You speak as if fighting the Titans were a daily occurrence for you Natsu,_ " Da Vinci said as Natsu shrugged on the hologram.

" _They weren't necessarily a daily thing but I did run into quite a fair few of them in my life. First I had to deal with the Creation Pantheon comprised of the elemental variety and that attracted the attention of the Primordial Pantheon and boy were they absolute bastards to defeat though they weren't as unreasonable as the Elemental Pantheon._ "

"If the Doctor were there he'd likely have a heart attack knowing you've fought Primordial beings before," Mash sighed making Natsu chuckle.

" _One doesn't simply fight a Primordial Mash instead it's more like a contest of wills or as you would better know it as a clash of Authority. Sadly since I've been summoned I can't use my Authority like I should be able to at least not until the useless one arrives._ "

"Authority?"

" _Oh yes there are quite a few in Chaldea who could once use Authority including Gilgamesh though his wasn't as powerful as that of a full God's Authority._ "

"Uh everyone I think we're getting off topic what should we do about this Natsu?"

" _Just clean him-er me up, my regeneration will handle the rest. See in order to beat the Earth Titan I abused a lot of different powers when I probably shouldn't have which damaged my body to a considerable degree. Watch over my body and ensure none try to harm me as I heal and everything should work out._ "

"Anything else?"

" _Yeah don't let Florence find out,_ " Natsu shuddered as he vanished from the hologram with Da Vinci reappearing.

" _Well then it appears you are stuck with the injured Natsu until he wakes and since we know how important he is you two must not fail in guarding him!_ "

"Yes maam," Fujimaru sighed as Mash began to clean up Natsu's bloodied form.

"I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up," Mash wondered aloud as the Master and Servant from Chaldea settled in to take care of the comatose Hybrid.

 **Before anyone asks how Natsu casually deflected a continent level attack remember Anti is the impossible made real and with the other power backing it up it had the ability to do so. Natsu is not continent level he was just able to rebound the attack in that one moment.**

 **But anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	63. Choice And Concern

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Choice And Concern**

 _ **/Two Days After The Titan Battle/**_

"He's not looking any better Senpai what should we do?"

"I'm not a medic Mash and I know even less about Natsu's regenerative abilities," Fujimaru sighed as he looked at the deathly white Hybrid with concern. "Ever since that leg of his fell off his fever has only gotten worse."

"It makes no sense since the legends state that once he attained his Demonic heritage he no longer suffered from illness?"

" _It appears to be time for a history lesson from the great Da Vinci in regards to the specifics of Natsu's power!_ "

"How do you know anything about it?"

" _Well Mash you see this may come as a shock to you but some of us like to READ history as well as save it. Jokes aside myths and legends of his abilities stretch across multiple words and realities so finding information regarding them isn't that difficult though it does take time to narrow down fact from fiction._ "

"All right then Da Vinci what do you have for us?"

" _So it says here in his early years Natsu was indeed immune to most forms of viruses or parasites however there were certain exceptions to this rule. An example would be an attack from a God, Devil or Titan designed to attack his immune system with another being the powers of certain Servants._ "

"So you think this Earth Titan did this," Fujimaru asked as Da Vinci shook her head.

" _Actually Natsu did this to himself by abusing a power known as Anti._ "

"What is this Anti Da Vinci, I've heard it mentioned several times now," Mash asked confused as Da Vinci hummed in agreement.

" _Not much is known about Anti because the only user of it that wasn't out to destroy reality was Natsu himself and what he told us was brief. I'll play you the recording the Doctor made of the conversation they had regarding Anti._ "

The hologram shifted to show Natsu and Romani sitting at a table with the Doctor furiously scribbling into a notepad as Natsu tapped away on a desk.

" _And what of this other power you mentioned, Anti you said, what exactly is that power for?_ "

" _It isn't FOR anything Romani as it should not even exist in all realities._ "

" _What do you mean by that?_ "

" _Anti is dangerous Romani, dare I say far more dangerous than the Mage King himself under the right circumstances. Anti is something that doesn't belong here that somehow crossed from its own existence through the vast infinite of all nothingness and entered our existence._ "

" _WHAT! How can such a thing occur and nothing be done to contain it!_ "

" _Attempts were made however as is always the case with our plane of existence if there is power then there are those who would seek to abuse that power. Such abuse resulted in the first of many of my trials, Achnologia._ "

" _The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse said to be the Devourer of All Realities, yes I'm aware that fearsome Dragon wielded Anti._ "

" _Through his reincarnation, the Dragon of the Apocalypse Aava who was sealed within me, the power of Anti was granted to me after an extended period of time having her sealed within me._ "

" _But how can such a thing be possible if Anti is as bad as you say?_ "

" _Anti is the polar opposite to everything Romani. When you say jump Anti says don't jump, say run it says walk. Anti and by extension the Antiverse is the polar opposite to our own in every way shape and form so such things are merely the Anti acting on its own whims as per usual._ "

" _So it just does the opposite of what you want it to actually do?_ "

" _You still fail to understand what I'm getting at Romani so use that brain of yours and consider exactly what I'm telling you. Think about how powerful I was at my peak and think about who I was so often compared to!_ "

" _Wait you aren't seriously saying that-!_ "

" _It's exactly what I'm saying Romani and it explains why I'm seated before you now. Just as I explained earlier you say jump the Anti says nay Solomon says incinerate humanity I say nay._ "

" _So the reason why Chaldea survived was because …_ "

" _Because my Authority makes it so,_ " the older Natsu said as he slowly rose from his seat. " _Credit must be given to the Mage King however to push even the power of Anti to its limit and reduce myself to this form however that being said there will be no mercy when the time comes for the fated clash, a clash that has been long overdue._ "

" _Wait a minute Natsu you barely answered any questions about the Anti!_ "

" _You know all that you need to know Romani, humanity does not need Anti nor does it deserve it. The power of Anti has no place in human history nor in any history for that matter. Once I would have argued that its power should be used to aid others but in my old age I've come to realize the true dangers of the power I possess and the consequences of my countless abuses of it._ "

" _So even you abused Anti?_ "

" _Not without severe penalty yes indeed I did however as a mere Servant my use of it will remain limited until a certain time I do not wish to disclose._ "

" _But don't you think such a power should be studied in case someone else with evil intentions rises and brings chaos to our existence?_ "

" _That can't happen, won't happen Romani. I'm done talking about this._ "

The hologram faded away with Da Vinci returning moments after smiling at the confused look on both Mash and Fujimaru's faces.

" _The point of that was to show you how Natsu feels about the Anti and not to speak to him about it unless he brings it up first._ "

"Actually dears there are quite a number of topics not to speak of when in Natsu's presence."

Both Mash and Fujimaru jumped when they saw a woman sitting next to Natsu's comatose form gently running her hand through his hair.

"Eliza, you were summoned to this singularity too?"

"You know of me then?"

"Wait so you aren't the Servant Eliza," Mash asked as Eliza hummed in thought.

"I suppose everyone has a date they will cease to live however I had not expected to hear of my own for quite some time yet," Eliza mused. "But to answer your question Mash Kyrielight no I am not a Servant."

"So that means that you-!"

"Goddess of War dear yes indeed and I've come to take advantage of Natsu's comatose state."

"Take advantage?"

"Yes for you see Natsu did a naughty thing during his last fight that has left the Goddess of Time Felicity understandably miffed. During his fight with the Earth Titan Natsu subconsciously used the Anti to slip back in time in order to access one of his former abilities. He's already caused enough trouble with Time and now he's slightly cracked what took months to repair."

"So what kind of punishment are you gonna give him?"

"There aren't any plans to outright punish him because he did defeat one of the Titans and every Titan defeated makes our lives that much safer and easier. I don't think you two would need a history lesson on what came before the Age of Gods do you?"

Both Master and Servant shook their heads as Eliza summoned a large crystal that was easily as big as she was to her hand gently placing it down next to her.

"Natsu's current body doesn't have the level of Divinity to counter the Anti corruption he's facing, left untreated his body will slowly rot to nothing."

"And that giant crystal can help," Mash asked as Eliza nodded.

"Yes and it is much larger than any of us anticipated for you see this is a fraction of Natsu's former power we've managed to recover thanks to the efforts of his family and friends."

"That massive crystal holds a percentage of Natsu's power," Fujimaru gasped only to be cut off as the hologram flared to life.

" _Excuse me but did I just hear that correctly you said that was but a percentage of his power!_ "

"Greetings Leonardo Da Vinci I see that Chaldea's instruments have picked up on the power held within the crystal?"

" _Yes and I cannot even begin to comprehend this being but a fraction of his power!_ "

"To be fair Natsu isn't one for bragging though from what I've seen Servants are limited on what they can and cannot do based on the power their Master possesses so perhaps that is why his level of power makes no sense to you."

"Anyway what are you going to do with that crystal, return his power," Fujimaru asked changing the subject as Eliza nodded.

"Indeed and with the boost in his Divinity gained from it he should be able to handle the Anti a lot better than before though he will need a little practice since such a sudden boost will knock his senses and abilities out of sync with his mind."

"We will inform him when he wakes of this Miss Eliza," Mash said with a slight bow prompting the Goddess to smile.

"Thank you, please watch over him."

Standing up Eliza picked up the crystal and stabbed Natsu in the chest with it as it began to slowly sink into his body leaving the War Goddess to nod in approval.

"It has begun and my work here is done. I'm not sure how long he will be out for but please do take care of him for me."

"You can count on us Eliza!"

"I'm sure many have come to realize the same, Fujimaru."

Eliza disappeared through a portal leaving the Chaldea team to watch as the crystal was slowly absorbed into Natsu's body.

 _ **/Elsewhere/**_

 _Rise above this pitiful subservience to a relic and learn the truths of this world and your family or remain in blissful ignorance until you become nothing more than a vessel for a fossil._

A statement that had been running through the mind of Sasuke Uchiha ever since he'd run into the enigma that was Natsu Dragneel. Ever since that day Sasuke's eyes had been opened to the Snake Sannin in a way he'd never seen before, the bastard was beginning to hinder his growth.

It had all begun to click for Sasuke as he realized everything he'd been doing for the Sannin was merely to aid in becoming his vessel. Even if he didn't want to outright kill his brother anymore hindering his growth was unacceptable and what was worse the fool had begun to keep a greater eye on him.

But where would he go if he left? He was a rogue nin and although the Leaf would probably accept him he'd be watched constantly. Currently there was only one goal, one place left for him to go and it seemed that Fate itself agreed as a knock sounded on his door.

"Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru requests your presence."

' _So today is the day is it? Fine then it looks like you'll get one of your requests Natsu.'_

"Sasuke come on man you know how Orochimaru is!"

"Be quiet Suigetsu I'm getting up now," Sasuke sighed as he slid his sword into its sheath before exiting his room.

"Uh Sasuke he said to come unar-."

One blank stare from Sasuke kept the man quiet as he held his hands up in defence. "Okay man fine do what you want."

"I want to ask you something Suigetsu," Sasuke said as the two began to walk down the long hallway toward Orochimaru's chambers. "If I were to leave would you come with me?"

"Leave? Sasuke you don't just leave Orochimaru unless you want to be experimented upon or worse!"

"Orochimaru won't be a problem," Sasuke said placing a hand on the hilt of his blade as Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"You really think you can do it?"

"As of right now it no longer matters since I'll be dead if I don't try."

"So today he's gonna …"

"If you decide to come with me wait by the entrance for me otherwise stay away from Orochimaru's quarters."

Suigetsu remained silent as the two arrived at Orochimaru's quarters. Turning to face the white haired teen Sasuke nodded and without so much as a word he left.

' _Time to see if the last few years were worth it.'_

Drawing his sword with his offhand Sasuke's other hand began to crackle with blue sparks as he cocked back to attack.

" **Lightning Style: Chidori Lightning Spear!** "

Sasuke's attack pierced through the door followed by a pained grunt as Sasuke sliced the door down to reveal a sickly Orochimaru struggling to block the attack.

"I knew you would come for me eventually …"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking ever since I saw you return badly beaten from fighting Naruto," Sasuke said as he slowly walked into the room. "I realized that I've already learned all I can from you and feel like going my own way, you possessing my body is a hindrance to that and so … it's time to remedy that. After all why would I give you my body when I'm stronger than you?"

"A bold statement from a nursling Uchiha," Orochimaru spat making Sasuke grin as he activated his three tomoe Sharingan.

"Heh, a nursling was the only kind of Uchiha someone like you could handle," Sasuke countered making Orochimaru glare at him in rage. "You were there in the Forest Of Death to see if this nursling Uchiha showed promise and thought to lay claim to me when I exceeded them."

"You treasonous little …"

"You don't truly want me Orochimaru you want the Sharingan," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. "Itachi was too much for you so you came for me and decided to train me up in an attempt to gain control over it not realizing that your plans have been known to me from the very beginning."

"WHAT!"

"Oh yes I've known about what you wanted ever since I ran from the village that day. All this time you sat on that throne of yours stroking your ego and salivating at the thought of obtaining the Sharingan as your own blissfully unaware that I've known your intentions this whole time."

"Who told you," Orochimaru hissed as Sasuke smirked.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"That meddlesome monster!"

"He frightens you doesn't he, no need to be ashamed to admit it because honestly he frightens me too. A man with that kind of power is worth listening to and he had a lot to say about you Orochimaru, not nice things either."

"Dragneel would never teach you Sasuke Uzumaki is his favourite!"

"I don't desire any training from him I'd be happy if he and I didn't speak," Sasuke replied simply. "But the thing is I owe him for letting me come here that day and his little modification to the Cursed Seal."

"IMPOSSIBLE MY CURSED SEAL IS FLAWLESS!"

"Well obviously it isn't or else you'd have used it against me right now," Sasuke said with a smirk as Orochimaru grit his teeth. "You had no idea did you that the seal had been tampered with, Natsu's strange abilities truly worked in concealing it."

"I'll make you pay for this Sasuke," Orochimaru wheezed as Sasuke inched closer to the Sannin. "Both you and Dragneel will pay for defying me!"

"After that beating Naruto gave you it's obvious you don't even have the strength to stand let alone fight so I'll give you one chance to do something useful before you die. Where is Danzo?"

"Danzo? Oh I see," Orochimaru said as a pained smirk made its way onto his face. "You know about his role in the Uchiha Massacre don't you?"

"Only because once again Natsu gave me the knowledge but that aside where is he Orochimaru?"

"Why would you think I know where he is?"

"Because I know he fled with you when one of those old ROOT labs was uncovered by Natsu and an ANBU."

"Well it appears that I still have some value to you alive Sasuke," Orochimaru said only to be shut down by the smirk on Sasuke's face as he raised his blade to the Sannin's throat.

"I have other ways of finding Danzo Orochimaru this was merely a chance to save myself the trouble of looking. You've already wasted enough of my time so I'll be leaving now."

"Curse you Sasuke Uchih-AAARGH"

With a swift strike Sasuke slit Orochimaru's throat as the Sannin clutched his neck fearing for his life as Sasuke turned to leave.

"And for the record the Third Hokage was the stronger one and the only reason you won was because he was a man forty years past his prime. No one likes a shinobi who can't back up his words you'd think Hanzo would've taught you that."

Leaving the room Sasuke heard the Sannin's feeble attempts at pleading for his life, pleas that would go unanswered. Making his way to the front entrance Sasuke found Suigetsu waiting for him with his sword on his back and several scrolls tied to his belt.

"So you decided to join me?"

"Yeah it's not like staying here would be a better option if you killed Orochimaru … you did kill him right?"

"You can check his chamber if you like I don't care."

"I'll take your word for it Sasuke but I've gotta ask where are we going exactly?"

"First we're going to one of the other hideouts to find Karin and then we'll be going to find my brother Itachi to get some answers."

"Well at least that's something," Suigetsu sighed. "Guess we'd better get moving before the nerd gets back."

Sasuke nodded as the two vanished leaving behind a dead Sannin for Kabuto to find.

 _ **/Hidden Leaf – Two Days Later/**_

"So let me get this straight," Tsunade sighed at the rather large crowd gathered in her office. "Kakashi took Asuma's team to take out the Immortal Duo and the whole squad was almost wiped out, Natsu's team was dispatched as backup where a combined effort from Naruto and Shikamaru defeated Hidan whilst Kakuzu suffered a fate worse than death."

"Yeah that's right so far," Naruto said since no one else really knew what to say.

"Then Natsu and his Servants went to take all of Kakuzu's loot and in the process ended up wiping Port Paradiso off the map, getting into fights with rogue ninja, Servants and then this Earth Titan was summoned at which point all of you were reunited as Natsu got you clear of the battle?"

"Yep," Mordred said emphasising the P making Tsunade subconsciously reach for her hidden stash of sake.

"And the combat between those two was what caused those tremors earlier that some of the Science Teams believe was felt all across the Elemental Nations, why can't you lot do anything normal and who is that?"

"Um my apologies Miss Hokage but you can call me Ruler and I am a Servant much like Saber, Archer and Assassin here."

"Y-yes apologies Miss Hokage I-I'm Assassin it's nice to meet you."

"I assume you are all staying here?"

"If it isn't too much trouble we'll just stay with Saber and Archer for now," Jeanne said politely prompting Mordred to sling an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah me and Ruler here go way back and trust me she doesn't know how to do anything sinister so you can quite literally take her word at face value!"

"Saber …"

"I suppose there shouldn't be any issues as long as those two vouch for you but please don't pick fights with the shinobi or civilians or the Council will start asking questions and with Natsu away they'll get cocky again."

"Do not fear Miss Hokage Assassin and I will do our best to blend into your village however I must ask have you received any kind of word from Natsu at all?"

"Not a single scrap I'm afraid," Tsunade sighed as everyone in the room slumped slightly. "So can anyone tell me exactly what this Titan is and why Natsu feared it enough to send you all away?"

"He was right to send them away Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said as the Hokage's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Two years ago around when he first started helping me we ran into one on a mission to the Land of Snow, the Ice Titan."

"Wait so that means Natsu was responsible for the change in season there!"

"Yes Natsu said such a thing was likely since the Ice Titan was subconsciously leaking its power whilst asleep which over time changed the land into a snow filled waste," Kakashi said with Tsunade nodding slowly.

"In any event a team must be dispatched to safely retrieve Hidan's body so that he can never terrorize the Elemental Nations again. Excellent work Naruto and Shikamaru I'll be sure to add the pay for his defeat to your accounts."

"Send mine to Kurenai," Shikamaru sighed. "I didn't do it for myself but for her."

Nodding Tsunade made a mental note of it as she looked at the faces of all the people gathered in the office who seemed concerned for the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sure Natsu will turn up soon he is a God like being isn't he?"

"Saber and I have lost our mental connection to him," Nobu said with a frown. "That means he's either comatose or dead."

"If he went up against a Titan he's likely unconscious Archer you must have faith in him," Jeanne said softly. "Besides in his myth it is said Natsu has fought many Titans before so I'm sure he simply needs time to recover."

"I hope your right Ruler," Nobu sighed as she turned to Tsunade. "Can we go because Saber and I will have to let Yugao know?"

"Ah yes of course," Tsunade said as she examined a faint scar on her hand from where one of Yugao's blades nicked her. "She hasn't been in an agreeable mood since you all left but I think this will make her understand why he asked her not to go."

"Then we'll head on out," Mordred said as she and the other Servants left the office without the humans and slowly made their way out into the village.

"Do you really think he's just unconscious Ruler," Mordred asked softly as they stopped near a small park and sat on a bench with Nobu choosing to sit atop one of the tree branches.

"I wanted to keep a brave face whilst in front of the natives of this world but in all honesty I don't know."

"The power that guy was putting off was insane it nearly blinded me," Nobu added as the other Servants recalled the initial power the Titan released before they were pushed from the battlefield.

"I-I hope he is alright he's a nice person."

"HA Natsu isn't nice," Nobu snorted in amusement. "He's nice only to those who've earned it, children and his friends and family."

"I must agree with Archer's assessment though he does not act that way without reason."

"Why do you say that Ruler?"

"You and Archer should know his past and the countless betrayals and heartbreak he has gone through. You have not met him in the Throne of Heroes so you do not understand just how much he has yet to experience."

"Th-then why were you saying he wasn't acting himself when he fought the two Archers," Serenity asked giving Jeanne pause.

"Because he is my friend Assassin and I've spoken with him at great length about his past and his emotions. Truly throughout his life he simply wants to do the right thing and get through each day like a normal person would however trouble often comes knocking for him with today appearing no different."

"Argh why can't we just go back to this Port Paradiso place and find him," Mordred groaned only for Jeanne to flick her on the forehead. "OI DON'T!"

"Natsu sent us away Saber to protect us and I won't have such a noble deed go sullied by such foolishness! The future is never truly set in stone and Natsu could indeed die at the Titan's hand but answer me this Knight of Rebellion where are the earthquakes that shook the land for the last two days?"

"To be fair that isn't an accurate estimation of Natsu's status."

"Archer … be silent," Jeanne said with a smile that nearly made Nobu fall out of the tree in surprise.

"I-I'll choose to believe he is alright," Serenity squeaked making the other three Servants sigh.

"I suppose that's all we can do for now but if he shows his face around here I'll beat him good for tossing us out of a good fight!"

"Doesn't that contradict this whole issue Saber?"

"Come on Archer I'm gonna beat him not kill him!"

"No one is beating anyone," Jeanne cut in as Mordred rounded on her.

"Why are you even still here anyway you aren't even contracted to him so why do you care?"

"I was summoned in as the voice for a Grail that refuses to speak Saber, with Natsu's help I may find answers to this whole mess of a Grail War."

"You want answers the short version is the Grail is a trap created by Solomon and whoever wishes on it will probably bring about the end so an alliance of sorts has been made to try and prevent it."

"Ignore Saber she's just not happy with being left out," Nobu said jumping out of the tree. "But that is more or less the situation though you'll be surprised to hear that Mash and the Master of Chaldea are running around in this world too."

"Chaldea is involved!"

"Yeah though I've yet to hear the specifics of how exactly most of the Servants who have memory from their time in Chaldea ended up here along with their previous memories."

"Then that is a mystery to solve after we acquire the correct number of Holy Grails."

"Archer Gilgamesh has one," Mordred huffed. "Practically rubbed it in our faces."

"But the good part about that is he's part of our alliance which means it's in safe hands," Nobu added as Jeanne sighed in relief.

"I shall have to speak with Natsu in depth whenever he returns to get a clearer picture of what's going on but until then perhaps we should inform this Yugao person about Natsu … who is Yugao though?"

"That would be me."

Shimmering into existence from the side of the tree with her Sharingan active Yugao looked furiously at the two Servants she knew who both cringed as she stalked toward them.

"Where is that pink haired jerk I've been training hard for when he comes back so I can show him up!"

"Natsu is … well we don't really know how he is right now as you probably heard."

"Wait you four were being serious about that, come on this is Natsu we're talking about here he doesn't lose," Yugao scoffed only to receive four blank stares in response. "What?"

"That has to be the most childish thing I've heard come from your mouth which is quite disappointing," Nobu sighed. "Of course Natsu can lose how do you think he ended up here in the first place!"

"But he defeated Achnologia and Ahnkseram!"

"A hollow victory Yugao since it cost him his leg, his power and cut him off from his home. That aside why are you acting like this when you know Natsu only ever does things with good reason?"

"W-well …"

"You realize that he could be dead right now don't you? Saber jokes about beating him up but don't think we didn't notice the scars on the Hokage's hands Yugao."

"Enough you two," Jeanne sighed. "I don't know the story behind this but what you need to know is this. Natsu sent us away because he engaged a foe that he felt would crush six Servants working together."

"B-but why would he send you all away when you could work together?"

"Isn't it obvious," Nobu said rolling her eyes. "He sent us away so he could go all out without worrying about us getting in the way."

"We get that your pride was stung Yugao but have a little faith in Natsu when he does things," Mordred said as she let her armor fade away revealing her regular attire. "Ah that's better gotta love wearing the clothes Natsu got me but not Archer."

"Hey that's not fair we haven't had time to go clothes shopping!"

"Bringing things back to the main point here I'm sure Natsu will return but we must hold faith in his skill. Also apologies for not introducing myself but you may call me Ruler and this here is Assassin."

"N-nice to meet you, don't touch me or you'll die from poison."

"I … see."

"Anyway we're all supposed to be heading to your place anyway Yugao so let's get going I wanna have a nap!"

"When aren't you being lazy Saber," Nobu sighed.

"You're really asking for it today aren't ya!"

"No fighting," Jeanne said sharply as she flicked both of them on the foreheads.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

 _ **/With Sasuke/**_

"Suigetsu are you sure the hideout is around here?"

"Positive it's just concealed by a barrier but lucky for you I know where it is."

The two teens arrived near the supposed entrance to the hideout when an explosion went off nearby and a woman clad in what appeared to be black armor holding a spear with a flag and a unique black sword was blown into a tree right next to them.

"You useless piece of trash how dare you attempt to usurp my authority, you'll burn for this!"

"What authority you crazy bitch!"

"Yeah we're slavers not fucking soldiers now drop your weapons and surrender!"

"More corpses for the trash heap it seems," the woman sighed as she waved her hand setting the entire forest in front of her ablaze burning the slavers alive.

"Are you seeing this Sasuke," Suigetsu asked in confusion prompting Sasuke to nod slowly trying to assess if the woman was a threat.

"Fucking trash should've just learned their place beneath my boot instead of attacking me," the woman grumbled before noticing Sasuke and Suigetsu staring at her. "Well what are you two brats looking at!"

"Oi we aren't brats!"

"Suigetsu be quiet," Sasuke said as his eyes narrowed. "This one has power."

"Ho, someone smart in this land of backward bumpkins? Tell me are you some kind of humanoid duck hybrid or sorts?"

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Suigetsu."

"Yeah?"

"Go die."

"So we have a shark boy and duck hybrid walking around in the forest," the woman said in amusement as she sheathed her blade. "And duck boy looks full of anger and hatred, how amusing."

"You know nothing about me," Sasuke scoffed only for the woman to gain a smug grin as her golden eyes narrowed.

"Oh just one look at you tells me all I need, all the qualities for an Avenger are right there. Don't worry for I too am an Avenger so we're like comrades of a sort so I wonder what drives you duck?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke growled. "And I'm looking to get answers from my older brother as to why he slaughtered my clan!"

"How interesting," the woman said as she began walking closer to the pair. "And what if this brother of yours did it for fun, or to simply test his limits?"

"Then I'll kill him!"

"Ah but could you really bring yourself to wipe out the only family you have left? Without your brother your hatred has nowhere to go and you will fizzle out like a weak little flame and die pathetically."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm an Avenger who wants to watch the world burn … most of the time anyway."

"Wait are you one of those Servants," Sasuke asked as the woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Now I wasn't expecting that sort of question but yes I am indeed a Servant but you may call me Avenger. Tell me how you knew I was a Servant?"

"I've seen a Servant before when I last saw Natsu-."

"What did you say," the woman asked suddenly with her personality doing a complete one hundred and eighty from earlier. "Did you say Natsu as in Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah that's the one, do you know him too?"

Sasuke's words fell on deaf ears as the woman looked almost flustered with a tinge of pink adorning her pale skin before she shook her head as her faded blonde hair moved back and forth almost alluringly.

"So he's here … this is going to be a fun adventure to be sure!"

"Oi Sasuke I've opened the hideout we can go in whenever you're ready," Suigetsu said as the woman quickly snapped her attention to them."

"Tell me are you going to be seeing Natsu again?"

"Most likely since he did tell me he'd be coming back to see me at some point."

"Tell you what then," Avenger said as a strange mixture of smug and happy made its way onto her face. "How about I join you on whatever this little adventure of yours is for awhile until I run into Natsu?"

"Why?"

"Because I find great joy in all that anger and rage built up within you and I want to see it unleashed!"

"Is that it?"

"More or less," Avenger replied not willing to admit she was actually hopelessly lost and considering burning everything for obstructing her vision.

"Fine you can come along if you want but your free to leave at any time too or if you get in my way."

"Heh then it's a deal brat," Avenger said with a grin as they made their way toward the entrance to the hideout.

 **So anyone who knows Naruto knows what's gonna be coming next since the focus will be shifting to Sasuke for a little bit as Natsu recovers. I'll do my best to do that fight justice whilst still modifying it to suit my own style.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	64. The Sannin Cursed By Rain

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – I mentioned that once you get to the stage of fighting Primordials it's less about who can punch hard enough and more who holds the better Authority over the other. For the record Authority isn't like well I'm higher in command than you it's simply a type of power only Primordial beings and those directly descended from them possess to a lesser degree.**

 **Nice job getting VR personally I think it's still a bit too expensive for something that is most likely going to stay a gimmick for awhile but some of the games on there look enjoyable.**

 **And after what that Servant does this chapter most people who follow Fate will know who she is for certain but I'm keeping her name back until a certain point for story purposes.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Sannin Cursed By Rain**

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

"Have you found Karin yet Suigetsu?"

"Nah not yet though I'm positive she's around here somewhere especially since he's locked up somewhere around here."

"You mean Jugo right?"

"Who else would I be referring to," Sasuke sighed as he watched Avenger sift through countless experiments that had been left lying around. "And what are you doing?"

"Acting like I'm being useful when in reality I'm lazing around," Avenger replied with her usual smug grin.

"Tch whatever then."

"If you want to know where the people are you could've asked though since it would mean less time in this dump."

"Well where is she then?"

"Ah ah ah," Avenger said mockingly. "That's no way to ask a favour now is it?"

"Could you PLEASE tell me where Karin is?"

"Oh yes this will be an amusing adventure," Avenger said as she locked eyes with the scowling Uchiha. "There are only two sources of power aside from ourselves in this whole place and both are below us."

"She must be feeding Jugo or something," Suigetsu said as he adjusted the blade on his back. "What do we need Karin for anyway she's practically useless?"

"You know that isn't true Suigetsu so stop acting like an idiot," Sasuke sighed. "Karin is probably one of the best medical ninja around so we're better off having her with us than sitting around in the lab of a deceased snake."

"Well then let's get down to wherever this Karin person is so I can meet this Jugo you spoke of," Avenger said as she half skipped towards the door. "I can sense a rather unique power coming from that one …"

"Yeah well as far as I'm concerned he can stay down there and I'm sure Sasuke agrees right?"

"We'll see what happens when we get down there Suigetsu," Sasuke said as he followed Avenger out the door as the white haired teen cried literal waterfalls of tears at the unfairness of his current situation.

The trio descended down into the darker depths of the hideout eventually coming across a locked door with two voices whispering to one another on the other side.

"Oh looks like it's locked so I guess we can just lea-!"

Avenger walked forward and with one kick smashed not only the door but the wall attached to its supports down alerting the two inside the cell to their arrival.

"Stop that infernal crying brat or I'll force you to evaporate," Avenger snapped as Suigetsu's mock tears had somewhat flooded the lower portion of the hallway.

"Karin, Jugo are you in there?"

"Sasuke," a rather girlish voice squeaked as a red headed missile flew out of the cell aiming to crash tackle the Uchiha who easily sidestepped it as she fell flat on her face in the water. "SO CLOSE!"

"HA Karin fell down!"

"Wow aren't you mature Suigetsu," Karin snorted as she quickly sat up and adjusted her glasses. "Laughing at someone falling down what are you five!"

"Shut up Karin and go back to rubbing yourself up against all those Sasuke plushies you have in bed with you at night," Suigetsu snorted as a kunai went through his neck impaling itself in the wall behind him.

"Damn you and your bullshit intangibility!"

"Enough you two," Sasuke snapped as Karin's eyes immediately went back to Sasuke and she draped herself over him.

"Oh Sasuke my love it's been an eternity since we've last spoken I was afraid we'd never meet again!"

"Karin I killed Orochimaru and now I'm putting together a team," Sasuke said ignoring her previous sentence as the girl froze and looked at him in shock.

"Y-you actually got him!"

"Yeah he did," Suigetsu sighed. "Slit his throat apparently."

"Well if you're making a team now that Orochimaru is dead you can count me in but …"

"Jugo," Sasuke said as the four saw an orange haired man slowly step into the light with a frown on his face. "That offer extends to you as well."

"I refuse," the man growled as he clutched his head seemingly in pain. "I'm far too dangerous to be let loose!"

"All the more reason to bring you with us," Avenger said with a grin as Karin and Jugo looked at her in shock and confusion.

"And just who are you supposed to be," Karin snapped pushing herself up against Sasuke even further much to Avenger's amusement.

"Just a wandering Servant looking to cause trouble for her own amusement don't mind me brat."

"Who are you calling a brat!"

"Such an amusing group of brats to tease yes this will definitely keep me entertained for some time."

"Jugo I think you should reconsider staying here because if you do you'll die," Sasuke said ignoring everything going on around him. "Orochimaru is dead and pretty soon all his staff will just leave this facility and you'll likely die."

"I'm a monster so it'll be a fitting way to atone for my crimes, leave me alone Uchiha I've got no plan to leave this place!"

"Well now this should be interesting," Avenger said with a smirk as Jugo began to growl with black markings beginning to appear across his body.

"Jugo no you need to control yourself!"

"I … can't Karin … must … KILL!"

Jugo's arm morphed into an axe as he went to take a swing at Sasuke who had activated his Sharingan in response. Just as he was about to reach Sasuke's neck he froze, eyes glued onto Sasuke's own as the markings began to recede.

"Holy shit," Suigetsu blurted out as Jugo staggered backward in confusion.

"What … did you do?"

"If you are that concerned with going on a rampage then I'll be your cage Jugo but only if you'll join me."

"You'll … be my cage?"

"Yes."

"That Sharingan and the power behind the one using it should be more than sufficient in holding back my rage so I shall go with you."

"And then there were five," Avenger muttered to herself as she twirled her flagpole around several times before pointing at the exit. "Let's get going so we can make a head start on where we're going before nightfall."

"Speaking of where we're going Sasuke what's the plan now?"

"We need to find my brother Itachi and we know that he's part of the Akatsuki so I'd think our current objective is clear."

"Attack the bases of the Akatsuki until we find Itachi Uchiha or someone who knows where he is," Jugo finished for the Uchiha who nodded.

"You want to get Akatsuki on our asses Sasuke!"

"None here are weak Suigetsu unless you believe you couldn't beat Kisame Hoshigaki-?"

"I could fillet that fish bastard any time any place," Suigetsu snapped. "Don't forget who I am Sasuke!"

"Yeah yeah we've all heard it a million times Suigetsu," Karin groaned. "Big bad Suigetsu Hozuki heralded as the second coming of the Demon of the Bloody Mist who's brother ended up being one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist blah blah blah!"

"You'd better watch your mouth when talking about my brother Karin or else you'll find out firsthand why they call me a prodigy in the art of murder," Suigetsu growled as he revealed his shark like teeth.

"That's enough from both of you," Sasuke said stopping the pair from arguing further. "We leave to find the first Akatsuki base immediately."

"Hopefully this doesn't end up being us running across the Elemental Nations for months," Karin sighed as the group began to leave the hideout with Avenger smirking in the back at all the fun that was sure to be had.

 _ **/Meanwhile In The Hidden Leaf/**_

"You want me to go where?"

"Jiraiya you know I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have to but you are the only one besides probably Natsu who could pull this off."

"But Princess you do realize where you just asked me to go right? Infiltrating the Hidden Rain isn't possible you know that as well as I do!"

"Well what other choice do we have," Tsunade shouted as she slammed a fist down on her desk which was struggling to stay together using duct tape. "We have one opportunity to get information on the leader of the Akatsuki and if we let this slip we may not get another chance!"

"I know," Jiraiya sighed as he sat down on the couch in the corner of the room. "Rain just brings back all those old memories from our time as brats."

"Yes … back when Orochimaru was just a creep and we were all just skilled shinobi doing our best to survive the Third Great Ninja War. Then one day you, Orochimaru and myself all got caught sneaking around Rain and ended up fighting Hanzo the Salamander until he took pity on us and let us go."

"Yeah and dubbed us the Legendary Sannin for our trouble," Jiraiya snickered. "Honestly that title people give you would've been far more appropriate wouldn't it?"

"The Legendary Suckers," Tsunade said with a small smile. "Yeah that would pretty much sum up our lives wouldn't it?"

"Trained by one of the greatest men this village ever produced yet not one of us turned out right, Fate is a fickle thing isn't it?"

"And now Rain calls once again," Tsunade sighed as she gazed out of her office window. "Be careful out there Jiraiya."

"I'll return Tsunade don't worry about that after all I've got a precious student to train and the heart of a Princess to capture don't I?"

"Shut up you old fool and get going."

"Heh I'll see you around Tsunade," Jiraiya said with a wave as he leapt out of the office window much to Tsunade's annoyance.

Jiraiya smiled to himself as he made his way toward the front gate of Konoha, mission scroll in hand to present to the eternal gate guardians who stood ever vigilant at their posts. As he got closer Jiraiya saw the blonde haired girl who returned with Natsu's Servants standing by the gate with a look of worry on her face.

' _I wonder how long she's been standing there?'_

Walking over to the woman he noticed she was quite powerful. Of course her power was completely suppressed however the way she carried herself, the spot her blade was sheathed and the way she held that strange flag like lance were all indicators to her skill.

"Hello there young lady I couldn't help but notice the look of worry on your face there and wondered if there was anything the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya could do to solve it!"

"Sorry sir if my being here is a bother but I am praying for all the shinobi who leave through these gates."

"Praying for them," Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"Yes for many of them have families and friends waiting for them who would feel great pain should they fail to return. Though it is not much I offer my prayer in the hopes that they will return safely."

"Well that's nice of you," Jiraiya said sincerely as the woman smiled.

"Thank you Mister Jiraiya I am glad you do not find humour in what I do for you see sometimes all it takes is a single prayer to turn the tide of battle. Though the people of this village are not my people I still wish to pray for their safety."

"Well then I'll be glad to accept a prayer especially from such a pretty young lady."

"You are leaving the village too?"

"Yeah I was about to head out when I noticed you here."

"I see, then I shall offer you this prayer Mister Jiraiya in the hope that it aides you in some way, shape or form."

Jiraiya watched as the woman planted her flag in the ground next to her and clasped her hands together before speaking.

 _O Lord I come before your throne of grace asking you to bestow Divine aid to this man._

 _Strengthen him with your power and minister his spirit in the most dire of hours._

 _May your Divine grace shine good tidings upon this man lest his mission end in failure._

 _Amen._

Though Jiraiya didn't notice a faint golden glow emanated from his body for a moment before vanishing making Jeanne smile as a result.

"I've never seen someone do that before," Jiraiya said slowly as Jeanne nodded.

"I doubt you would have for it is not a religion native to this world but in all honesty it does not truly matter. Should you find yourself in your darkest hour you will be guaranteed to do the right thing Mister Jiraiya."

"I sure hope so I'm getting on in years so I could start going senile on missions and mess them up," Jiraiya joked as the woman turned her attention back to the gate.

"Best of luck to you Mister Jiraiya I will pray for your safe return."

"Thank you Miss …?"

"Ruler."

"Aww come on I don't get to know your actual name? Saber and Archer told me their real names I promise I'll keep it a secret?"

"They told you their names," Jeanne asked surprised as the man grinned away like an idiot. "I suppose if those two were willing to trust you then I shall do the same. My true name is Jeanne D'arc Mister Jiraiya."

"Such a nice sounding name," Jiraiya commented unusually laid back as an aged smile made its way onto his face. "Thanks for the prayer Miss Jeanne."

Jeanne simply bowed as Jiraiya turned and walked back over to the gate presenting the scroll to Izumo who marked it off in the book at the desk.

"See you soon Lord Jiraiya," Kotetsu said as Jiraiya left the Hidden Leaf, his smile slowly fading as he prepared himself for the hardest mission of his life.

 _ **/Two Days Later – Sasuke's POV/**_

"Another bust," Suigetsu groaned as he sliced a desk in half with his blade. "Oi Sasuke are you sure that guy we interrogated was legit?"

"I'm positive especially since we have evidence every place we've hit are Akatsuki hideouts," Sasuke replied as he looked toward the one room the group hadn't checked yet.

"Why bother I doubt everyone is hiding in there?"

"Shut it water nymph and use that brain of yours for something productive," Avenger said as she pushed Suigetsu over on her way to the door. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that to search means you check EVERY last place including the places you'd least expect?"

Kicking down the door revealed a dark room that was completely devoid of anything save one chair at the opposite end of the room where a man sat silently watching them. Avenger smirked as she felt something brush up against her senses before shattering them using her own power.

"Oi Uchiha is this your brother?"

Sasuke was in the room in a flash as his eyes locked onto the glowing red orbs of his brother Itachi who sat in the chair with an amused smile.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Itachi!"

"Settle down now Sasuke I can see you are eager to fight me however in order to save you further disappointment I'll tell you now that this is a mere clone I left in order to relay a message to you."

"A message?"

"Yes Sasuke for you see I acknowledge that you have come far and learned much more than I'd first thought you would. The time has come for our fated clash Sasuke where you will finally learn the truth not only about the Uchiha Clan Massacre but also of the location of Danzo Shimura."

"You know where he is?"

"Yes and I know you seek to kill him in order to repay your debt to Natsu in full for that day however I must insist we settle our business first little brother. Come to the place all Uchiha know Sasuke, the place where only TRUE Uchiha may tread."

"I understand," Sasuke said as the Itachi clone nodded. "Then I will see you in a few days time little brother."

The Itachi clone smiled and burst into a murder of crows that flew past the group and out the nearest window just in time for them to hear another voice.

"Aww come on Deidara Senpai why do we have to run around after a bunch of brats!"

"Shut up Tobi I'm getting real sick of your shit!"

"B-but Deidara Senpai my feelings … my feelings are hurt! How could you treat poor Tobi like trash!"

"Because you are trash now shut up!"

"It's a bit late to conceal your presences now you know," Sasuke said as the two looked up to see Sasuke and his team staring right at them.

"Man why'd I have to get stuck with a loser like you," Deidara groaned as he turned toward Tobi. "You completely blew any element of surprise we could've had!"

"AAAAAAH TOBI IS SO VERY SORRY!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

"As amusing as this is can we hurry up and get back to the point here," Avenger said snapping the pair out of their argument.

"R-right," Deidara sighed as he turned toward Sasuke. "So you've been trashing our bases for the last week haven't you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"The Leader isn't too happy with you y'know and he's asked us to take care of you."

"So he sends you and some mentally challenged scrub eh," Avenger snorted as she stepped forward. "The Uchiha alone could beat you so I'd scurry on back to whichever hole you Akatsuki have decided to crawl into and hide for the week before you lose that other arm of yours."

"And who do you think you are speaking to the Mad Bomber like that eh!"

"Who I am isn't your primary concern Mad Bomber of Iwa however I would learn to curb that tongue of yours lest I tear it from your mouth and beat you to death with it before severing your pathetic head and leaving it roasted on a pike in front of the Tsuchikage Tower!"

"OOOOO DEIDARA SENPAI SHE LOOKS PISSED YOU REALLY ARE INEPT AT TALKING WITH THE LADIES!"

"Shut up Tobi and as for you," Deidara said with a scowl as he reached into a pouch putting all five shinobi on guard. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson to respect your betters it seems."

"I have no betters shinobi trash," Avenger snapped as she placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Save your strength for the coming battle and let me teach this disgusting worm his place Uchiha."

"Fine," Sasuke said as he watched Avenger step forward and slowly draw her sword levelling the flat of the blade with her face, her maniacal grin reflected off of its black surface.

"Burn … burn as bright as the fires of chaos and anarchy by God let this trash BURN!"

Flicking her sword to her side the entire room was engulfed in flame with the shockwave from the attack sending Deidara flying out the front door as the Akatsuki nin skidded to a stop near the edge of the forest.

"HOLY SHIT DID YOU GUYS JUST SEE THAT," Suigetsu shouted in shock as Avenger marched out the front twirling her flag in her off hand in what appeared to be a certain pattern.

"You bitch," Deidara growled as Avenger shot him a smug look. "I'll teach you to look down on my art!"

Deidara summoned a large clay bird and took to the skies as he fired over a dozen smaller birds aimed directly at Avenger.

"Is that all your precious art can do?"

Avenger spun her lance out in front of her as the flag attached to it ignited into crimson flame. Deidara was shocked when a vortex of fire engulfed his creations narrowly missing his position as it shot past before descending into the forest setting off a large explosion.

"I wasn't lying you know I really will cut out your tongue and beat you to death with it so by all means continue to dig yourself an even deeper grave with it while you can."

"The hell are you, no shinobi can attack like that!"

"I thought we made this clear," Avenger said as her sword ignited. "I'm no shinobi rather I'm a corrupted soldier, nothing more."

With a powerful slash Avenger sent a powerful aerial slash attack laced with fire directly at Deidara who was forced to jump off of his clay bird as it exploded upon contact with the flame.

"Damn you!"

"To be fair you aren't weak however I'm far above you in all aspects."

"Far above me … how dare you underestimate me and my art!"

"Oh but I'm not underestimating you because I was there the last time you went up against an opponent like me and you were crushed with ease and fled. Deidara the Mad Bomber said to be an S Rank missing nin yet you were defeated in less than ten minutes once your pursuers caught up, pathetic."

"Heh I'm not gonna let you rile me up you pale bitch, all that fire and you look as if you've been in the snow too long!"

"Making fun of my complexion now, that's what your trash talking comes down to now? Very well that tongue of yours will be coming out momentarily."

Deidara was already moving and created another clay bird in order to flee followed by six other larger ones to slam into Avenger's position. To his shock however Avenger made no move to even dodge the attacks as the birds slammed into her setting off a large explosion.

' _That bitch is crazy!'_

Avenger's face as the birds closed in was a simple ear to ear grin and that scared Deidara to a degree. The freak acted as if his attacks didn't mean anything and she could just tank them, tank attacks that each held the power of C2 within them!

"Leaving so soon?"

Deidara was shocked as large spears each the size of pillars erupted from the earth stabbing right through his clay bird in an attempt to get to him. Unfortunately he wasn't as fast in trying to dodge and as a result his prosthetic arm was torn clean off as he fell to the earth in shock.

Walking toward him with no sign of damage was Avenger, her blade and flag alight with flame as she drew closer and closer.

"What the fuck are you!"

"I am what my name implies you fool," Avenger replied stopping before the shaken Akatsuki member. "I. Am. Vengeance."

' _Well looks like it's time to unveil my greatest creation eh, this combined with a little bit of trickery and I should be home free!'_

As Avenger raised her sword she paused when she noticed Deidara's body begin to glow with thin white lines beginning to appear all across it.

"Heheheheh, I'll teach you to look down on my art, I'LL TEACH YOU ALL!"

"Well this is interesting …"

"Sorry but you won't get to do all that crap with my body you stupid bitch because it's about to take centre stage!"

"Wait you turned your body into-!"

"Oh now you're scared well then I hope you enjoy it all the way to the afterlife!"

Avenger tried to run only for Deidara to stand and run toward her with his arms out wide and a maniacal grin on his face.

"Art … IS AN EXPLOSION!"

Everything went white in that instant as Avenger was took the full brunt of an explosion that shook the entire surrounding area. The blast shook the area for quite some time and didn't die down until the smoke did with only one person having appeared to have survived.

"HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHA! FUCK YOU BITCH MY ART IS PERFECTION!"

Deidara was about to release a clay bird to flee when a voice froze him dead in his tracks.

 _Scorned by the faithful_

 _Scorned by the lost_

 _Scorned by a land once drowned in chaos_

 _Abandoned by thy ally_

 _Deserted by thy faith_

 _Killed by the flame of thy God_

 _As her flesh doth melt under the grand holy fire_

 _As her bone doth char to ash_

 _Convert thy spirit into unending fury_

 _Let thy rage envelop all who fail to see_

"What the fuck," Deidara cried as he saw Avenger limping out of the explosion with a look of pure fury on her face as she held her right hand out in front of her.

" **Noble Phantasm Release: La Grondement Du Haine!** "

Clenching her fist Deidara was engulfed in crimson and black flames as over a dozen spears emerged from the ground impaling the man on them as he screamed in agony, bloody flowing from his spasming corpse as he was roasted alive.

"Burn … burn and know your place you filth!"

Avenger held the attack for a full minute before allowing it to end as Deidara's charred corpse hit the ground and crumbled to dust. Avenger sneered at the body before turning to face the fool named Tobi who was staring at her in an almost calculative way.

"You want to be next!"

It appeared as if Tobi was considering it before simply vanishing in a strange vortex leaving Avenger alone as she looked at the wounds marring her body and … laughed.

"Truly this world is far more exciting that Chaldea I would consider moving in if I didn't know the end of everything was coming! But still I should get back to the Uchiha brat before he goes and does something's stupid."

Snapping her leg back into place without so much as a grunt Avenger turned and began walking back to the area the four ninja currently stood with a fire in her eyes and a smile on her face.

 _ **/Jiraiya's POV/**_

"Well it took me awhile but I made it," the Toad Sannin said with a small smile. "Amegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain."

Having arrived at the dock to the village Jiraiya knew he would have to keep a low profile if he wanted to get out relatively unscathed. Making his way through the lower section of the village Jiraiya noted that many of the villagers displayed little to no emotion whatsoever.

' _Under fear of death perhaps?'_

It quickly became apparent to Jiraiya that even the children were this way and that reminded him all too well of the Third Great Ninja War and the last time he set foot in the Rain.

' _Nagato … Konan … Yahiko.'_

 _I BESTOW UPON YOU THREE THE TITLE OF SANNIN!_

' _At least Hanzo's people were allowed to be themselves so long as they didn't betray him.'_

Jiraiya realized he'd stopped and was looking down at himself in a puddle contemplatively as old memories bubbled to the surface of a life so very long ago. Of a fight that in the end meant basically nothing save those three small lights he discovered.

"Those three …"

Lifting his head Jiraiya continued to walk further into the village eventually coming across an overlook that held a view of most of the city. It was then he realized that his arrival wasn't so secret as the sound of someone flicking through pages flared up behind him.

"All these years and all that time travelling around and not once did you drop in and say hello. Honestly I'm quite heartbroken … Konan."

"You remember me then?"

"I could never forget you three Konan," the Toad Sage replied softly. "I remember everything from your names all the way down to your chakra signatures."

"I suppose that should have been expected from you … Sensei."

"Sensei," Jiraiya said with a sad smile. "I didn't really teach you three all that much."

"You taught us how to survive where others would have let us die," Konan countered flatly. You taught us what we needed to ensure our survival and for that you are indeed our Sensei."

"I suppose that is a fair way of looking at it," Jiraiya sighed as he turned around to face the bluenette whose Akatsuki cloak flowed to the left slightly thanks to the gentle breeze. "But if I truly was your Sensei then why … why would you join the Akatsuki!"

"Join Akatsuki? Jiraiya Sensei Nagato, Yahiko and I did not simply join the Akatsuki … we created it."

"You what!"

"We desire peace Sensei and the power of the Tailed Beasts can usher in true peace."

"Using the Tailed Beasts to enforce peace, Konan do you even understand how foolish that sounds!"

"Using the power of all nine beasts we will do away with the Five Great Nations and usher in a new age where all beings fall under one nation, a united nation free of war and conflict!"

"No one would accept such an existence Konan you know that!"

"In order to bring peace sacrifices must unfortunately be made," Konan said without a trace of emotion as Jiraiya clenched his fist.

"What happened to you Konan you used to be so full of life …"

"I was forced to grow up in order to endure," Konan replied simply.

"So if you are here then that means one of you three are the true leader of the Akatsuki? Is it Yahiko?"

"Yahiko is dead, Nagato is the leader."

"I see."

"Yahiko died protecting us and it was that event that brought about not just Akatsuki but a plan for the future," Konan explained. "Nagato has the power to usher in a new age and I will ensure he is successful in his endeavours even if it costs me my life."

"So you've fallen that far Konan," Jiraiya sighed. "I've truly failed you three, further failures to add onto my already pathetic record it seems."

"Indeed you have failed us Jiraiya Sensei however there is still hope for you," a new voice said as Jiraiya's head snapped upward to see a man with piercings throughout his body and bright purple eyes with prominent rings instead of pupils staring down at him emotionally.

"No … but how-Konan you said that Yahiko was-!"

The man with orange hair landed down next to Konan who took a step back allowing him to speak to their former Sensei.

"Age has not treated you kindly Jiraiya Sensei."

"Yahiko …"

"No I am not Yahiko Sensei or has your memory begun to fail you?"

"My memory is perfectly fine and I know for a fact you weren't the one who bore those eyes which means either you stole them from Nagato or-!"

"I did not steal them however I am indeed Nagato Jiraiya Sensei and these eyes … these eyes are definitely the eyes of a God! These are the very same eyes that found their way to me all those years ago, the Rinnegan!"

Jiraiya was shocked beyond belief at what he was witnessing, so shocked in fact he missed what Nagato did that sent him flying down to a small piece of land near the water below as the man stood on the railing looking down at him without a shred of emotion.

"Nagato what is this!"

"Nagato is no more Jiraiya Sensei for that man was far too weak to bring about the change necessary! In his place a God was born, a God named Pain!"

"A God? Nagato have you lost your mind!"

"I will not attempt to reason with you Sensei for I know it is futile. Admirable though it may be your loyalty forever lies with Konoha and the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki which means that you must be eliminated."

"So it's come to this has it," Jiraiya sighed as he drew a kunai from his pouch. "Fine then Nagato then allow me to teach you one last thing as your Sensei!"

A black rod emerged from Pain's coat as he rushed down toward Jiraiya who braced himself for the oncoming attack as the Toad Sage began his bloody battle against his former students.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	65. The Tale Of Jiraiya The Gallant

**Don't even question why this is out now I had to write this down while it was fresh in my mind.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Tale Of Jiraiya The Gallant**

 _This is a story about a hero_

 _A story about a man who was born into fire and bloodshed yet always desired peace_

 _A man who has lost almost everyone precious to him yet continued to fight to achieve a dream the world deems impossible_

 _This is the story of Jiraiya The Gallant._

 _ **/Jiraiya's POV/**_

Jiraiya jumped out of Pain's path at the last moment narrowly avoiding the black rod the leader of Akatsuki was wielding as a weapon as he turned to face his former Sensei with the same impassive stare.

"Lucky call Jiraiya Sensei else this chakra rod would have killed you."

"You really want to do this don't you Nagato?"

"In order to achieve peace the world must know Pain Sensei and although I am above the humans I too must know Pain if I am to save this world."

"You've truly fallen into madness haven't you Nagato …"

Jiraiya raised a hand and blocked a strike to the temple followed by several more lightning fast strikes all aimed at pressure points that would render him unable to move. Jiraiya inwardly cursed at the Visual Jutsu he was up against.

 _They call it the legendary Rinnegan Nagato and they say that the Sage of the Six Paths was the last one to wield its fearsome power!_

"Fearsome power indeed," Jiraiya muttered as he blocked several more strikes before aiming a kick at Pain's chest which although blocked still sent the Akatsuki leader skidding back several feet.

"Konan get back," Pain said as he jumped up to one of the many pipes nearby and began flashing through a series of hand seals. " **Summoning Jutsu!** "

From the signature smoke rose a large crab that immediately spat a strange type of liquid that began to melt everything it touched. Leaping up to one of the opposite metal pipes Jiraiya held his hands together in a ram seal.

" **Art Of The Raging Lion's Mane!** "

Jiraiya's long hair suddenly expanded in length as it wrapped itself around the giant crab before ripping it in two forcing it to dispel. From the smoke a large Demonic like head with razor sharp teeth emerged and lunged at Pain slamming into him quickly morphing into razor sharp spikes impaling the man.

Jiraiya wasn't surprised to see that the Pain he'd hit with his hair was in fact a disguised log as the real Pain landed on the nearby rooftop.

"I'm over here Sensei."

"I'll admit you handled that well for a brat," Jiraiya said dusting himself off as he looked up at his former student.

"Do you regret it Sensei," Pain asked as he slowly descended back to where his substitution was. "Do you regret teaching us Ninjutsu, teaching us how to survive? Perhaps you believe you should have done as Orochimaru suggested?"

 _Jiraiya Sensei!_

 _What are we learning today!_

 _Aww I wanted to learn a cool Ninjutsu!_

"No I don't regret it, I'm merely disappointed," Jiraiya replied softly. "I do not regret allowing you three the chance to live however I regret not being there to prevent this radical change, that is my regret and one of my greatest shames."

"I see," Pain said as he flashed through a series of hand seals. " **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Another large puff of smoke revealed a large chameleon with Rinnegan eyes as it landed on the pipes opposite with Jiraiya flashing through his own seals.

"So that is to be your next summon Nagato? **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Jiraiya leapt into the air as a large puff of smoke obscured him momentarily. Once the smoke cleared Jiraiya was standing atop a large dark red toad holding a shield and staff.

"The Toad Summons of Mount Myoboku," Pain said as he looked at the giant toad with slightly narrowed eyes. "Truly you must feel honoured to be their first ever contractor?"

"Of course I am they are basically family and as Ma always used to say family sticks together!"

" _ **Well said Jiraiya,**_ " the toad below him said in a deep voice as Pain simply leapt onto the chameleon's tongue and allowed it to swallow him before vanishing.

"So he's gone invisible has he … what an annoyance," Jiraiya sighed as an explosion went off high above the pair.

From above a Cerberus came crashing down with the toad beneath him leaping into action. The Cerberus tried to tackle the toad however it easily jumped out of the way and using its staff pinned the three headed beast to the wall.

"Wait-!"

Jiraiya didn't have time to finish what he was going to say as the three heads split off as the Cerberus divided itself into three separate dogs all of which began attacking the toad he was standing on.

" _ **Hold on Jiraiya!**_ "

"Get us to the top!"

" _ **On it!**_ "

The toad began hopping back and forth between the walls all the while fending off attacks from multiple sides from the three dogs as he twirled his staff and parried with his shield until finally they reached the top.

"Oil!"

" _ **Right,**_ " the toad replied as it fired a stream of oil flooding the area below before knocking the dogs back down below.

" **Fire Style: Dragon Jet Stream!** "

A massive stream of flame engulfed the narrow space Jiraiya had just ascended quickly igniting the oil littering the entire passage setting off large explosions that destroyed the dogs as Jiraiya and his toad summon found themselves hopping across rooftops.

"So we were inside a building … interesting," Jiraiya mused when he saw the slightest hint of movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Gamaken move!"

" _ **What-!**_ "

The toad was impaled through the side of the head by a massive chakra rod and immediately vanished with a poof forcing Jiraiya to grab hold of the first thing he could find since he was high in the air.

Grabbing hold of a hanging piece of metal Jiraiya found himself falling down toward a literal death-trap made of metal and at the last moment used as much momentum as he could muster to fling himself out of the way.

"You sure aren't making this easy for an old timer like me are you Nagato," Jiraiya sighed as he narrowly dodged several more chakra rods. "Holy crap what the hell is that!"

A large bird with two legs on its back and one where its legs should have been emerged and tried to eat Jiraiya only for the Toad Sage to easily avoid its attack as he ran into the death-trap he so eagerly avoided earlier.

"Fine if you want to be like that then I'll play along!"

Running through the construction Jiraiya soon found himself running up along the inside of a group of pipes with the bird pursuing from the outside intending on cutting him off. Just as he was about to reach the end of the pipe he grinned and exploded revealing himself to have been a clone the whole time.

"You are officially relieved from duty!"

Firing another Dragon Jet Stream the bird was incinerated with ease allowing the Sannin a moment's reprieve.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to step things up a notch-!"

Another loud explosion revealed a massive rhino charging toward his location much to the Sannin's annoyance as he once again began to run all the while flashing through a series of hand seals.

" **Earth Style: Great Bog Of The Underworld!** "

The earth in front of Jiraiya turned into a literal bog as the Sannin turned around to keep running as he heard the rhino slip and smash into one of the walls nearby.

"Hehe I always loved that one."

Licking his fingers Jiraiya wiped them across his facial markings changing their positioning as he swung his hair around before jumping into the air and clapping his feet together.

"I suppose I've got no other choice but to use it after all my opponent does have the Rinnegan."

 _Oi oi Jiraiya Sensei show us something cool!_

 _Yeah we wanna see those cool Toad Arts!_

 _Toad Arts! Toad Arts! Toad Arts!_

"Are you watching Nagato," Jiraiya asked aloud as the rhino came charging around the corner. "It's time you saw them, my world famous Arts!"

The rhino ran into Jiraiya and smashed him into a nearby wall onto to be flung backward by a large explosion and poof out of existence. Where Jiraiya had been tackled a massive hole had been created with the Sannin walking down its dimly lit interior speaking to someone.

"I thought you didn't like using it because it made you unpopular with the ladies Jiraiya boy?"

"Yeah well when you go up against a guy using the Rinnegan you kinda have to go all out y'know Pa."

"The pupils of the Six Paths!"

"Yes Ma someone does actually have them," Jiraiya sighed.

"Well then I guess that's more than enough justification as to why you needed us Jiraiya boy," an elderly voice said as Jiraiya finally reached the end of the long hole and came into the light.

On his shoulders were two elderly looking toads wearing cloaks each looking right at the invisible Pain with glares.

"So that's him eh Jiraiya boy," Pa said as he scratched his chin.

"To think someone could possess such terrible eyes and you have to fight him lad," Ma added as she adjusted her position on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Yeah well now I've got you two we can go all out," Jiraiya said with a grin.

His features looked to have aged as he now sported a light beard along with several warts just like a toads. His eyes had also changed to become more toad like in appearance and his power had skyrocketed drastically making his simple landing on the platform below create a small crater.

"Ma, Pa, if you would be so kind as to do the honours?"

"Of course," Pa said as he took a deep breath and fired a high pressured stream of water right at Pain slicing the chameleon in half as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pain stepped forward unharmed as Jiraiya, Ma and Pa prepared for a counter only to see Pain flash through hand seals and summon two humans.

"He summoned humans?"

"No they aren't human Jiraiya boy I can tell that much just by looking at them," Pa said with a frown. "Truly a frightening power that Rinnegan."

Within less than a second Jiraiya found himself kicking one of the summoned people in the head sending it flying back toward Pain who lazily leant back to avoid it as it smashed into the wall behind him.

"What was that speed," Pa gasped in surprise.

"I'm surprised the lad was able to react so fast!"

"Ma, Pa, we need to focus!"

"Alright then lad," Ma said as she turned to the pair. "You provide the oil and Pa you provide the Wind Style!"

The pair nodded as all three made hand seals and took deep breaths and exhaled. Ma fired a powerful blast of flame, Jiraiya fired an equally sized torrent of oil and Pa fired a powerful blast of wind as the three quickly began to encircle one another before combining into a massive attack.

" **Sage Art: Bath Of Boiling Oil!** "

The attack quickly turned into a massive tidal wave of explosive oil that quickly moved to overtake Pain and his summoned humans when one of them stepped out in front and held its hands out in front of itself.

"What-!"

The human began to absorb the attack into itself much to Jiraiya's shock as he landed on the side of a pipe overlooking the battlefield.

"Fine then we'll see how you handle this!"

Leaping off of the wall Jiraiya discarded his sandals as a spiralling blue sphere formed in his right hand. Holding the attack away from himself the sphere began to expand until it was ten times his size.

" **Massive Rasengan!** "

Bringing the attack down on the human Jiraiya watched as he began to absorb the Rasengan whilst another came in from behind them.

"Behind us Jiraiya boy," Pa said as he quickly dropped a smoke bomb allowing Jiraiya a chance to get in behind the human to strike. "We've got him now!"

Jiraiya went to punch him in the back of the head only to find his attack blocked as he was pushed out of the smoke landing on a nearby pile of rubble. Dropping to all fours he made a half ram seal.

" **Sage Art: Kebari Senbon!** "

Jiraiya's hair spiked up again and began to fire thousands of tiny senbon like hairs at the human inside the smoke only for another to summon a giant sumo panda to block the attack before vanishing.

Falling back slightly Jiraiya grit his teeth as he looked up at Pain and his summoned humans with grit teeth.

' _At this rate, if I enter battle … I'll be killed, even in Sage Mode. I never imagined they would be this strong …'_

"Jiraiya boy I think it would be best if you fell back," Pa said quietly.

"Yes I was thinking the same."

With a large puff of smoke Jiraiya vanished before the eyes of Pain and was running through the pipes as fast as he could.

"Why are we running away," Ma asked in confusion.

"We need time to analyse that technique Ma, didn't you see how more of those humans started showing up as we continued to fight?"

"Well yes but …"

"And if my theory holds true I don't even think any of them were human."

"So you noticed it too Pa?"

"Yes Jiraiya boy all of those humans bore the Rinnegan and all seemed to act in perfect sync as if they were one singular being."

"Taijutsu won't cut it against them since they all seem to know exactly where I'm going to strike and any Ninjutsu I use will simply be absorbed by the one that absorbed our last two jutsu," Jiraiya said analysing what they had just dealt with.

"If Taijutsu and Ninjutsu are out then we'll have to focus our efforts on Genjutsu," Pa said as Ma hummed in agreement.

"But I'm trash at Genjutsu Pa!"

"Don't worry about that Jiraiya boy Ma and I will handle it!"

"No I refuse!"

"HUH!"

"Why do you refuse Ma," Jiraiya asked as he saw a slight tinge of pink dusting the old toad's cheeks.

"I can't sing a duet with Pa at this plump ripe old age! It's embarrassing!"

"But Ma we have nothing else on the table," Pa groaned. "If you don't sing Jiraiya boy could be killed!"

"W-well …"

"And you know this is a powerful Genjutsu so once we start to sing it'll surely attract the attention of that lot!"

"I see."

"The way this Genjutsu works is like this lad, Pa and I will sing however it will take time for the Genjutsu to take effect and should we be discovered before it is complete … that's game for us!"

Jiraiya stopped running surprising Ma and Pa as he looked down at the ground with a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong Jiraiya boy?"

"Ma, Pa," Jiraiya said softly. "If both of your lives are ever in danger, I want you to free yourselves from my shoulders immediately."

"Huh? Absolutely not," Pa snapped. "The fate of the ninja world depends on this battle!"

"Trust me Pa I have a plan although it is a bit of a gamble."

"Boy …"

"Lad …"

"When you are ready please begin," Jiraiya said suddenly changing the topic as both elder toads quickly nodded and took a deep breath.

Jiraiya winced as the two began releasing a loud croaking noise which attracted the attention of three of the humans who came running towards his location at high speed. Jiraiya watched as the three quickly moved down the narrow corridor to attack and made his move.

From behind the trio a clone of Jiraiya appeared and fired a large Fire Ball Jutsu directly at the Jutsu absorbing human who was forced to break off and absorb it. Just as the other two thought they were in the clear another clone appeared from the roof and fired another Fire Ball Jutsu with one of the human's tossing another directly at Jiraiya who grinned.

"Now it's just one on one!"

Leaping into the air Jiraiya kicked the human in the chest sending him flying down the corridor as all three suddenly began to convulse before ending up sealed inside a strange cube of water surrounded by four toads.

"Now none of you will be able to move!"

"Well done Jiraiya Sensei I honestly did not expect a move like this from you," Pain's voice echoed all around him.

"I thought I taught you better than that! Never let your guard down, no matter who your opponent is, Nagato …"

 _OWW, damn I'll get you next time Jiraiya Sensei!_

 _Yeah we're just warming up!_

 _We'll get this combination attack down for sure this time!_

"It saddens me to see you like this Nagato, using pain to bring about peace will never work," Jiraiya sighed. "If only you could have harnessed your gift to bring about peace in a positive way."

"Being soft will never bring about true peace Sensei you and I both know that."

Looking up at the three humans trapped within the cube Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

"Time to end this."

The three humans gasped as the Genjutsu ended revealing Jiraiya stabbing the last one through the chest with a large sword.

"It's done and now for Nagato."

Turning around and walking toward the exit Jiraiya had almost made it when he froze in place as he sensed a presence quite literally appear from nowhere behind him.

"Didn't you teach me to never let down your guard … Jiraiya Sensei?"

Turning around too late Jiraiya was smashed through the side of a wall and sent flying down toward the water below where he skidded to a stop along the water's surface, blood flowing from his left arm as several cloaked figures all bearing the Rinnegan appeared from the large hole he'd come from.

"In attendance! The Six Paths of Pain!"

"I knew it," Pa muttered as Jiraiya looked up at the figures with narrowed eyes.

"What in the world are you … Pain?"

"Pain. That name is an alias that denotes all six of us."

"What-!"

"We are God."

"Jiraiya boy here they come, retreat!"

The Six Paths of Pain descended and attacked Jiraiya who easily fended off the first two before trying to punch the lead Pain only to be flung toward a nearby wall. Another of the Six Paths raised his right hand as his arm opened up to reveal missiles which forced Jiraiya to swiftly dodge as he landed on a nearby wall.

"Nowhere is safe from God," the lead Pain said as he raised his right hand pulling the wall back onto Jiraiya who was trapped under the rubble as he flashed through a series of hand seals.

Summoning a toad he quickly entered its mouth and ordered it to grab one of the paths and sure enough it soon brought down the path with long orange hair that had been styled in a ponytail.

The path quickly realized the water around it was acid and tried to avoid it only for Jiraiya to appear from thin air with a fully charged Rasengan and smash it directly into his stomach right into the acidic water.

Landing on the only safe land Jiraiya was about to order the toad to grab another when the path emerged from the acidic water with a large chakra rod thrusting it toward Jiraiya who could only try to block it.

The block failed as the rod pierced both his right arm and shoulder as the Sannin coughed up blood still clutching his earlier wound as he fell backward.

"Are you alright lad!"

"Somewhat … but I'm feeling a strange sense of déjà vu."

Jiraiya suddenly jerked back violently before coughing up more blood much to Ma and Pa's shock.

"My chakra is being-!"

"Wait I know," Pa said quickly as he moved up Jiraiya's shoulder and ripped out the chakra rod tossing it to the side.

"That body … I recognize that man," Jiraiya said suddenly. "He was a former Fuma Clan member I encountered years ago right after setting out on my journey, following the Elder Toad's prophecy."

"So that means that this Pain fellow …"

"Pa and Ma … please take the intel on Pain we've gathered so far, as well as this corpse and go back to the village. And please tell Tsunade …!"

"Ma should be enough for that," Pa said cutting Jiraiya off.

"But-!"

"Just return by dinnertime," Ma said in a haughty tone.

"Yup … When we're done here, I'll bring Jiraiya boy on over with me," Pa said as Ma nodded before taking the body and vanishing forcing Jiraiya out of Sage Mode.

"Are you ready for this Pa?"

"Are you sure that your ready for this Jiraiya boy," Pa said motioning to Jiraiya's left. "Without that arm and Sage Mode you'll be as good as dead out there!"

"Pa … you know what the deal is here don't you?"

"Jiraiya boy …"

"I need to confirm this Pa because if I'm right then Tsunade, Natsu and Naruto need to know this!"

"Alright then boy," Pa sighed as he made a ram seal. "Let us go meet with Fate."

The toad Jiraiya had been hiding in spat him and Pa out as the two quickly swam to the surface quietly appearing behind a small rock as Pa summoned a windmill shuriken and tossed it at the first Pain in sighed forcing it to turn around.

"I knew it," Jiraiya said aloud. "All of these people are ninja I've fought before!"

Looking around at all the Paths of Pain Jiraiya remembered exactly who each and every one of them were when a revelation hit him.

"I've figured it out now … I've figured out who Pain really is!"

Looking up he saw four Paths descending upon him however it was the fifth one that emerged from the water that caught him off guard as it grabbed Jiraiya by the throat with the two soaring into the air.

Jiraiya coughed up a large amount of blood as the path damaged his oesophagus much to Pa's horror.

"You were too late in figuring it out," the lead Pain said as all five impaled him through the back as they landed on a small central island and jumped away to reveal Jiraiya bloodied all over and wheezing heavily.

' _It's no good … My throat has been all but crushed. Damn … at this rate … no … I'm passing out … is this … am I going to die? Have I failed?'_

As Jiraiya lay there slipping back and forth between the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness he began to look back on his life as the current fight faded away only to be replaced with his past.

 _It's not how you live, but how you die in this ninja world. Looking back my life has been nothing but failures._

 _Continually rejected by Tsunade._

 _Unable to stop my friend from turning into a monster obsessed with immortality._

 _And unable to protect either my student or my mentor when they needed me the most._

 _So I swore that I would accomplish a deed so great that it would obliterate all of my failures and I'd die a splendid ninja!_

 _Or so that was how it was supposed to go …_

 _Oh …_

 _Of course_

 _I gave that child …_

 _Naruto …_

 _Now that I think about it, Naruto, you are just like that novel's main character._

 _You've inherited Minato and Kushina's wishes, their hopes …_

 _And yet … I …_

As Jiraiya's mind cleared in that moment he saw a still frame of a memory within his mind. A memory of Naruto, Natsu and Mordred as they trained together to perfect a new technique for Naruto.

Memories of Naruto's signature phrase that he no longer spouts every five seconds, his nindo, his ninja way.

 _Never go back on your word and never give up …_

 _Naruto, if that is truly your ninja way …_

 _Then as your mentor I have no business whining!_

Slowly Jiraiya began to move as he rose into a kneeling position and with one look at Pa the aged toad simply nodded and removed his cloak revealing his back to the Toad Sage who began to scrawl something with his own blood.

"All right I'll deliver your message Jiraiya boy!"

"A dying message," Pain said to himself. "And he wrote it in code, eh?"

"Goodbye Jiraiya boy … it was an honour knowing you."

Jiraiya simply nodded as the toad vanished leaving Jiraiya alone to slowly stand before the five remaining paths as they each took up a position around the dying Sannin.

 _When you find yourself in your darkest hour you will be guaranteed to do the right thing Mister Jiraiya._

' _Is that what this is,'_ Jiraiya wondered to himself as he felt a strange kind of strength flow through him. _'Perhaps miracles do exist … a shame I'll never get to tell anyone hehe.'_

"You've lost Jiraiya Sensei just give up and die."

Looking up at the lead Path of Pain Jiraiya grinned as he began to form a Rasengan in his free hand that quickly began to expand much larger than any Rasengan he'd previously used.

 _I am the Great Toad Sage Of Mount Myoboku!_

 _Great super pervert and master of all things ero!_

 _I'm no longer human I've transcended and gone from Sannin to Sage!_

 _Just watch brat I'll show you how it's really done!_

 _Just you watch Sarutobi Sensei I'll become the strongest shinobi there is!_

 _See that Hokage up there I trained him!_

A last ditch effort Sensei," Pain scoffed. It won't do you any good."

 _Hah I actually hit you there Natsu don't even deny it, the Great Jiraiya is on par with a bona fide God!_

 _Oi oi these books are the greatest in all the land, no writer could ever hope to match me!_

 _I'm one of the Legendary Sannin remember that before you challenge me again!_

 _A few more years and maybe you'll reach my level brat!_

 _You want ME to be your summoner!_

The Rasengan behind Jiraiya should have burst from the ridiculous amount of chakra that had been poured into it however by some miracle it held together as the ball continued to expand until it became the size of a city block.

"I'll admit that is an impressive attack for someone on his deathbed however it will do you no good Sensei. But by all means do attack I owe you at least that much.

Jiraiya leapt up off of the tiny rock he'd been left to die on with the large Rasengan trailing behind him as the fire in his eyes caused all the Paths to unconsciously take a step back.

 _The Will Of Fire burns brightly inside us all however it isn't until the end that the true extent of that flame is shown._

 _The Will Of Fire can never truly be extinguished so long as there are those willing to inherit it._

"Show me your true power Sensei and let us see how it fares against God!"

 _This is the story about a hero_

" **Final Rasengan!** "

 _The story about a man who raised legends_

One of the Paths of Pain stood before the others and went to absorb the attack as Jiraiya continued to apply everything he had.

 _A man who desired peace_

"What is this," the main Path of Pain said in shock as the Path tasked with absorbing chakra began to get pushed back.

 _A man who rose up from the dirt and walked into legend_

"This is impossible!"

 _A man whose name would be forever recorded in history_

"This cannot be, nothing can nullify my chakra absorption!"

 _A man who would finally achieve the peace he sought his entire life_

"You've left me no choice!"

 _This is the tale about a man who lived in the moment_

The main Path of Pain flew up next to the other path that was being pushed back and extended his arms outward in preparation for an attack.

 _He will be forever remembered in the tale_

" **ALMIGHTY PUSH!** "

Jiraiya's Rasengan was sent flying back into his face as the Sannin fell right into its core. Without anyone to hold the attack it slowly descended upon the Hidden Rain Village as Jiraiya slowly began to close his eyes.

' _I've done all I can now … the rest of Naruto's training and care is up to you now Natsu. And as for you, Naruto … I know now you are the one who will bring true peace …'_

The attack made impact with the ground setting off a massive explosion as the Rasengan suddenly expanded to triple its size and exploded incinerating countless buildings and consuming hundreds in its blast zone.

From the attack Jiraiya's body flew out of the sphere and into the water where it slowly began to sink. The Paths of Pain landed near the portion of the water he'd landed in and noticed his headband lying on the ground practically torn to shreds.

"So that was your will Sensei," Pain said to himself as he watched Jiraiya's body descend to the depths below. "Now you know true peace."

 _And so on that day did the Sannin fall but left behind a legacy that would be honoured for centuries to come and go down in legend_

 _The man who defied a God in the name of true peace for all_

 _And so this was the Tale Of Jiraiya The Gallant_

Elsewhere in the Elemental Nations a certain pair of eyes opened, tears streaming down both cheeks as he felt the life force of Jiraiya vanish.

 **Hope you all enjoyed because I felt sad writing this. Anyway see you in the next one.**


	66. A Time For Mourning

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Firstly to everyone who reviewed about the whole Jiraiya death chapter if you think that's bad trust me I know exactly how the Pain Invasion Arc is gonna go and its going to be worse I guarantee you that.**

 **Also the next chapter will be the Itachi vs Sasuke fight and we all know how feelsy that was and although I'm changing a few things up and it won't be 100% the main focus its still going to be sad as well. Think of it as the sad before the soul crushing.**

 **Now onto the other parts of the reviews.**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – Thanks for the feedback I wanted to try a different way of portraying it and it seems like most people thought it was good so that's a relief. To me personally that fight is one of the cornerstones of the series so I really didn't want to screw it up.**

 **And yeah the specifics of Authority won't be explored this Volume I'm just establishing it for later on down the line where it'll be fleshed out a lot more so hopefully in a million years when I reach it and if you are still reading you'll get a better understanding of it.**

 **– Because I'm a sadist lol but seriously I had to write it and in order to write it effectively I had to watch it again so I copped it twice over haha.**

 **ChaosofTime – Glad to hear you enjoyed it like I said earlier I really wanted to nail it!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **A Time For Mourning**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"SENPAI," Mash cried as she struggled desperately to hold down Natsu who was currently clawing at his eyes and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell is wrong with him!"

"I don't think he's completely conscious but something has set him off," Mash said quickly as the hologram with Da Vinci appeared next to them.

" _Are the three of you alright we're getting strange reading from- what in the world is Natsu doing to his face!_ "

"We don't know Da Vinci but go and get the other Natsu quick," Fujimaru said quickly as he joined Mash in trying to prevent Natsu from ripping his own face off.

"He's so strong even in this weakened state," Mash grunted as she struggled to hold Natsu's arms above his head as she straddled his chest in an attempt to stop him from thrashing around.

" _What do you two need,_ " the Servant Natsu asked when he saw Natsu being pinned down by Mash and Fujimaru both of whom were struggling greatly with the feat. " _Ah I see._ "

"You've been through this before what do we do!"

" _Settle down Fujimaru this is the result of me being pulled from my coma induced state early,_ " Natsu explained as he reached into the air and pulled a small vial out of his requip space. " _I'm sending you through something that you need to force me to drink._ "

"You want one of us to go near that," Fujimaru cried as he motioned to Natsu's jaw which was snapping at anything within biting distance making the Servant sigh.

" _Toss the whole thing in his mouth, vial and all._ "

"But won't that cut his-your mouth up," Mash asked on concern.

" _The inside of my mouth is far hotter than one would think when I'm not regulating its temperature. The glass will most likely melt into a liquid form so his mouth will be perfectly fine … probably._ "

"What even is in this vial," Fujimaru asked as it appeared before him through the Summoning Circle.

" _A remedy of my own design for this exact scenario,_ " Servant Natsu said proudly before scratching the back of his head. " _Though Zelretch may have helped a little bit._ "

"Yes but what exactly is it going to do is what Senpai means?"

" _Oh it's just going to flush the remaining Anti from my system and give me a short boost so that I don't resort to my more primal instincts._ "

"So your primal instinct is to rip your own face off?"

" _Under normal circumstances it most definitely is not that but this is a special case,_ " Natsu said with a sad smile. " _Go ahead and give me the vial and you'll find out soon enough I'm going to go back to my important research._ "

" _I wouldn't exactly call laughing at Romani failing to cook for himself research,_ " Da Vinci snorted in amusement. " _Once this Realis Grail War is sorted I don't think he'll take Emiya for granted again._ "

Ignoring the pair Fujimaru shoved the vial into Natsu's mouth which he immediately swallowed whole. Slowly his thrashing lessened until finally they ceased with the Hybrid looking up at Mash slightly confused.

"Mash Kyrielight?"

"Hello again Natsu are you feeling better now?"

"Feeling better … oh so I ended up with you two did I?"

"The Servant version of you said you fought a Titan and then Eliza came along and shoved some massive crystal into you and said it would help you recover from the Anti."

"So that's what that was," Natsu mused. "I was watching my mind slowly collapse as the Anti ate away at me when suddenly a massive crystal pierced through my mindscape and began to release a powerful wave of Hybrid's Aura that pushed it back."

Mash released his arms and slowly got off of him allowing Natsu to rise into a sitting position as he clutched his side.

"Your wounds still aren't healing like they should but I would guess they will begin to do so soon now that you are awake."

"That crystal Eliza shoved into me has unbalanced everything in my body," Natsu sighed. "I'll need to get used to this increase quickly since I'm going to be needed quite soon."

"Needed for what?"

Natsu's face turned grim as he looked up at the sky before turning his head in the direction of the Hidden Rain.

"Well you see Mash, Fujimaru …"

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

" … Jiraiya boy fell in battle."

The room was silent as all eyes turned toward Naruto who stood still without even the slightest hint of emotion on his features.

"Against those Paths of Pain Jiraiya boy was simply outmatched and not even his Sage Mode could defeat them."

"Pa," Tsunade said as her voice cracked slightly. "Thank you for being there for Jiraiya in his final battle."

"It was an honour to fight alongside Jiraiya boy Tsunade and all the toads of Mount Myoboku will mourn his passing. Unfortunately with Jiraiya boy's death comes a need for action."

"Action," Tsunade asked as Pa nodded.

"Indeed for you see with the death of Jiraiya boy there isn't anyone left to teach young Naruto boy here our arts which means it falls to me as the Elder Toad."

"Excuse me old man Fukusaku," Naruto said quietly as the old toad turned toward Naruto and nodded. "Can you please hold off on the training for a day or two because I-I need a little time …"

"Of course Naruto boy I understand completely in fact I was about to suggest the same thing. Now before I leave for today is Natsu boy around here somewhere?"

"Natsu is … we don't know where he is," Tsunade sighed as the Elder Toad's eyes widened considerably.

"What on earth could have caused him to vanish!"

"He was fighting something called a Titan and hasn't been seen for over a week now," Tsunade said as Fukusaku nodded slowly.

"We will see what we can do on our end to find Natsu boy since he will be critical in ensuring the defeat of the Akatsuki."

"Alright then so we shall reconvene tomorrow to discuss the information you brought to us Lord Fukusaku," Tsunade said as she turned around to face the village noticing that the sky was darker than usual.

Naruto simply nodded and took his leave as he left the Hokage Tower processing what he had just been told. Though outwardly he was putting on a brave face inside he was hurting and he only had Kurama by his side to lend his silent support.

Naruto found himself in a dilemma as every major person in his life seemed to be either dead or missing in action with the exception of his tenant. The Third was taken by Orochimaru, Natsu was missing having faced a being Kurama said would've been tough for even him at full power to fight and now Jiraiya had been killed.

"What am I supposed to do," Naruto sighed as he ignored the usual glares of the villagers.

" _ **Things might seem grim at the moment Naruto but I assure you things will get better.**_ "

" _Are you certain Kurama because this Pain guy sounds way too strong he even killed Pervy Sage!_ "

" _ **You must have faith in your own skill Naruto and remember the Elder Toad has decided to put you through training earlier than originally planned.**_ "

" _Whatever you say Kurama,_ " Naruto sighed as he took off toward his favourite spot in the training grounds.

Arriving at Training Ground Seven Naruto landed before the three pillars from the day of his test to become a Genin of Team Seven.

"Wasn't much of a test but I did learn an important lesson from it," Naruto sighed as he sat atop the log he was once tied to by Kakashi and assumed a meditative pose.

 _Those who break the rules are scum but those who would abandon a comrade are worse than scum_

"I won't let any more of my comrades die, I can't let any more of them die," Naruto said with a frown. "This pain in my chest hurts far worse than any blade … I-I don't want to feel this way again."

" _ **Then it is obvious what you need to do isn't it Naruto?**_ "

" _Become stronger, stronger than anyone else so I can protect what truly matters!_ "

" _ **But always remember not to misuse that power Naruto for as you've no doubt seen power corrupts everything it touches.**_ "

" _As long as I at least have you Kurama I think I'll manage._ "

" _ **Speaking of myself and the topic of power that reminds me of something we need to work on whenever Natsu returns.**_ "

" _Assuming he does return._ "

" _ **He's alive brat trust me I can sense him even when the others can't.**_ "

" _How!_ "

" _ **He holds my other half within him remember? By using my connection with my other half I can feel his presence anywhere in the Elemental Nations so long as he lives.**_ "

" _And why are you only just mentioning this now!_ "

" _ **Because at the time it wasn't as important for you to know this information however seeing as Jiraiya has passed the whereabouts of your other mentor is probably important to you.**_ "

" _There's something else isn't there?_ "

" _ **For the last week he's been … well he's been slowly dying.**_ "

" _And you didn't think to say anything!_ "

" _ **I was going to however he's recovered now though his powers seem to be out of alignment somewhat though why that is the case I couldn't tell you. What I can tell you is that it looks like he's on his way back.**_ "

" _Wouldn't he have just summoned one of those portals and appeared around here if he was on his way back?_ "

" _ **Like I just said Naruto his powers are out of alignment and doing even something as simple as that could send him anywhere. He's maybe a day or so away from the village and it appears he's being aided by two familiar people …**_ "

" _Well that's a relief,_ " Naruto sighed before sensing another presence enter the training ground. " _That can't be …_ "

Opening his eyes Naruto saw none other than Itachi Uchiha standing before him with a neutral expression, his Akatsuki cloak blowing in the wind as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You know your quite cocky setting foot in the village Itachi."

"Under normal circumstances you would be right Naruto however you and I both know today is not a normal day. My condolences for the passing of Lord Jiraiya I had heard you two were quite close."

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Straight to the point," Itachi said with a small smile. "I'm dying."

"And you want Grandma Tsunade to fix whatever problem you've got?"

"My illness is incurable though Natsu did once offer me aid in seeking one and had he done so perhaps it could have been found but I declined the offer. I've come to tell you a few things, ask a few things and leave you with a gift."

"Why?"

"Because by the end of today I shall most likely be dead either to Sasuke's hand or succumb to my illness."

"So Sasuke is making his move then?"

"He believes himself to have killed Orochimaru however we both know such a feat isn't as simple as slitting his throat," Itachi sighed. "The important thing however is that he has broken away from the snake."

"Just as Natsu Sensei said he would …"

"Yes I owe Natsu a great deal for allowing my plan to go ahead and it is a shame that I'll never get the chance to thank him in person. Still there are things that you must know not only about Akatsuki but about Danzo Shimura and his ROOT agents."

"How much time do you have?"

"This is a clone with limited chakra since I'll need the bulk of it for my fight with Sasuke however it should be enough for what we need to discuss. The first thing you need to know is the reason why Lord Jiraiya failed to defeat Pain."

"So there was an actual reason?"

"Lord Jiraiya was an incredibly powerful shinobi however even all his power could not stand up to the power of the Rinnegan, a Visual Jutsu said to be the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths himself."

" _ **He speaks the truth Naruto,**_ " Kurama's voice echoed in his mind as Itachi continued.

"At first it may appear as if you are fighting a whole group of Rinnegan wielders however you would be surprised to know that none of them are in fact the real Pain."

"Wait so when Pervy Sage fought against this Pain guy …"

"He never met the actual Pain and fought the Six Paths instead," Itachi finished for him as Naruto frowned.

"So this Pain guy was controlling these other Six Paths to fight Pervy Sage?"

"Precisely, that is the kind of power you are dealing with here Naruto. Pain wields power so frightening that I'd wager he could defeat at least four of the five Kage by himself."

"I kind of figured he'd be a monster but is he really that strong?"

"The Rinnegan eyes possess some strange and frightening abilities that even surpass the Mangekyo Sharingan Naruto. From tearing the soul from your body, limitless chakra absorption and even the ability to manipulate the forces of Gravity the eyes pose a terrible threat to the Leaf."

"He's coming here isn't he?"

"As soon as he's prepared he will be coming for you Naruto in order to retrieve the Nine Tails."

"How long do you think I've got?"

"Two days at most," was the swift reply as Naruto's already grim expression darkened even further.

"With this clone I have several documents outlining the abilities of the Rinnegan I've seen Pain use personally to the best of my ability. I've also attached information on another Akatsuki member by the name of Tobi. He plays the fool but behind that mask lies someone almost as formidable as Pain himself if not worse if that intel is indeed accurate."

"That's … hmm."

"Now I must use this before I run out of chakra," Itachi said as he flashed through a series of hand seals. "Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki and good luck with my brother."

Naruto looked at Itachi in confusion before jumping back in surprise as a large crow darted toward him and forced its way into his mouth and down his throat.

" _ **Naruto let the crow enter!**_ "

" _Why the hell would I do that!_ "

" _ **It isn't harmful and appears to be some kind of defense so I see no reason not to allow it in.**_ "

" _Aside from the fact that it's a fucking crow ramming its way down my throat!_ "

The crow suddenly vanished leaving Naruto confused as he quickly looked back to where the older Uchiha once stood. Shaking his head Naruto leapt back up onto the log and with a sigh closed his eyes as he once again entered a meditative state.

" _ **Make a clone and get it to take those documents on the ground to your apartment Naruto.**_ "

" _I didn't see anything there Kurama?_ "

" _ **Honestly you are hopeless sometimes Naruto he concealed it with a Genjutsu!**_ "

" _Oh …_ "

A large puff of smoke next to Naruto revealed the chibi Kurama who walked over to where Itachi vanished and with a swish of his tails ripped apart a Genjutsu revealing a large folder full of documents.

" _ **Honestly Naruto imagine if the wrong person got a hold of these because you didn't bother checking to make sure he didn't leave anything behind.**_ "

"Alright I'm sorry," Naruto sighed as Kurama picked up the folder with his tails and walked back over to Naruto.

" _ **We should head back and go over this information since it may prove useful for when Pain comes knocking.**_ "

"Probably for the best since I'll be training my ass off with the toads starting tomorrow," Naruto sighed as he took the folder from Kurama letting the fox climb up his arm to rest on his shoulder. "You can tell me more about the Rinnegan on the way home eh Kurama?"

" _ **I suppose I could do that,**_ " Kurama replied with a toothy grin. " _ **So it all started with the Ten Tails …**_ "

 _ **/Later That Day – Sasuke's POV/**_

"Oi Sasuke where exactly are we going," Suigetsu groaned much to the rest of the group's annoyance.

"Do you ever shut up fish breath can't you see Sasuke is preparing himself to fight his brother," Karin snapped only for both to fall silent as an armor clad hand was placed firmly on their shoulders.

"If the two of you keep interrupting the beautiful silence I'll have to ensure those mouths are closed forever," Avenger said as a terrifying grin appeared on her face.

"S-sorry maam," the two squeaked much to Sasuke's amusement.

Though he would never openly admit it Avenger impressed him not only from the way she handled herself but just the way she acted. If she didn't like something she would voice her displeasure and wouldn't let others push her around.

The fact that she was powerful was a big plus in his book however.

"We're here," Sasuke said as he motioned to a small branching path that led off into a darker section of the woods they had been walking through. "Beyond this trail is the Uchiha Clan Hideout."

"Yes and it is there that Itachi waits for you Sasuke though I do find myself curious to see just how you stack up."

From a puddle along the path the figure of Kisame Hoshigaki slowly rose with a toothy grin etched onto his face. Sasuke, Jugo and Avenger didn't even bat an eye at the Akatsuki member as he slowly began walking forward leaking killing intent.

"I'm afraid only Sasuke can proceed from here since this is after all a battle between brothers."

"You think you can tell me what to do," Avenger scoffed. "I'll see you roasting on a spit before the dawn!"

"Oho this one is rather feisty," Kisame said with a grin as he drew Shark Skin from its sheath on his back as Avenger drew her own blade. "And a swordsman too! Definitely a woman after my own heart!"

"Enough," Sasuke sighed as he turned to Avenger who's golden eyes were alight with interest and curiosity at the current situation and by extension Sasuke himself. "I will face my brother alone after all that's how it was always going to end."

"Do you have what it takes Uchiha to kill your brother?"

"I'll do what needs to be done-."

"Look me in the eyes Uchiha," Avenger snapped as her iron grip prevented him from moving as she spun him around to face her. "Tell me you can bring yourself to kill your brother."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are interesting," Avenger replied simply. "And perhaps a little too naïve in regards to the brutality of the world."

"Naïve?"

"Can you do it Uchiha I'm waiting for the answer?"

Sasuke avoided Avenger's gaze for several moments before looking directly into her golden orbs noticing the slightest tinge of worry within them. Surprised by the emotion Sasuke sighed before giving her his answer.

"I will kill Itachi if I must however it all depends on the situation."

A tense silence followed as neither Sasuke nor Avenger moved so much as an inch with the Servant studying Sasuke for any sign of deceit. Finding no sign of it a smirk appeared on the Servant's face as she let the Uchiha go and moved to the left side allowing him to continue forward.

"Don't go disappointing me … Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke moved forward through the narrow trail as memories of his past began to run through his mind, each always ending on the same face.

"Itachi," Sasuke muttered as he found himself standing before the entrance to the Uchiha Hideout. "This is where it all ends …"

 _Big brother teach me how to be a great ninja like you!_

 _Aww you always say you're busy …_

"Not this time," Sasuke said as he walked through the front door following the path toward the main hall.

 _B-big brother … why …_

 _To test the limits of my ability … foolish little brother_

"All of my training has led to this moment."

 _You are still … too weak_

Sasuke walked through a large opening in the hall and saw his older brother sitting in the chair where the Clan Head would normally reside when in the hideout.

"So you came after all Sasuke," Itachi said coolly as the younger Uchiha stopped several metres before the steps leading to the throne. "I expect you have questions for me?"

"Of course I have questions don't act like I wouldn't question the man who killed my entire clan!"

"My apologies I shouldn't have been so careless, I assume that is the first question you wish to have answered?"

"I want to know why Itachi, why would you follow the orders of Danzo and slay the entire clan when you knew not all of them were guilty of treason!"

"Since you know that much it saves us time," Itachi said as he leant back into the throne and looked up at the roof. "We Uchiha are cursed by hatred Sasuke, surely you have felt it within yourself?"

"Cursed, by hatred?"

"Our eyes Sasuke and our desire for superiority and dominance, to an Uchiha these things are the things that define our clan. If you are weak, if you fail to manifest the Sharingan or even if you are less than the best … you are a non person, less than human."

"That's a lie-!"

"Is it? You led a sheltered life as the second son of the Clan Head Sasuke so you never truly knew how bad the inner workings of the clan truly were. Hatred ran rampant and those without the Sharingan were no better off than the side branch of the Hyuga, slaves to their own kin."

"But I would've noticed it!"

"You were young Sasuke, young and naïve of the world and those in it. There was … a girl who I fell for in the clan who was unfortunately confined within that circle."

"What …"

"Izumi Uchiha was one who could not awaken her Sharingan and was cast aside as less than trash by the clan who saw her as weak. It was Izumi who helped me find my path you know, to learn what my true dream really was since I think far too logically to comprehend it myself."

"And what was your dream?"

"This might sound ironic but my dream was and still is peace," Itachi replied with a small chuckle. "Of course we both saw how that turned out for me."

"If you desired peace then why … why would you join the ANBU at all? Why would you kill the clan?"

"It was because of the clan that I was forced to do such things Sasuke, to protect the village and to prevent what could have quickly turned into the Fourth Great Ninja War. Father was a fool hell bent on becoming Hokage failing to realize that his thirst for power would destroy not only our clan but the village leaving nothing in its wake. In turn that would create a power vacuum within the Elemental Nations as the other four nations scrambled to pick the carcass of Fire clean resulting in the deaths of countless innocents."

"I never even considered half of that even when I knew about the coup …"

"Most people don't," Itachi sighed. "And it is because of these reasons why I destroyed the Uchiha save one."

"Since it's obvious you didn't keep me alive to test the limits of your power why did you let me live?"

"I would think it obvious wouldn't you Sasuke? You are here today to restore the honour of the clan and drag it from the dark depths it had descended into."

"Which means we still have to fight …"

"Yes but before we do I have a few more things you need to know about the first being Danzo himself. I have his whereabouts however you cannot blindly attack him like you have been with the Akatsuki."

"He's just an old man what can he do?"

"Have you ever wondered why he wears all those bandages?"

"Not particularly."

"Behind those bandages is a sight that will no doubt anger you, even I felt anger when I first discovered what lay beneath them. Implanted into Danzo are the eyes of countless Uchiha that vanished with his covered eye containing the missing eye of Shisui Uchiha."

"I knew he'd taken the eyes but to implant them on his body," Sasuke said as he shook with rage. "Now I know who my new target is!"

"Indeed but remember Sasuke Shisui's eye was legendary and there is a specific reason why Danzo went after it. You must ensure that should you go after Danzo you guard your mind well."

Slowly Itachi rose from the throne as he activated his Sharingan immediately putting Sasuke on guard.

"The rest of what you need to know can be taken from Danzo himself though in all honesty it no longer truly matters. Will the Uchiha Clan die here today or will you overcome me and restore it to glory?"

"I'll surpass you here and avenge the clan Itachi, anything after that will be up to Fate to decide."

"When we last met I thought you were still as blind as the day I'd left however it seems you have indeed begun to see things clearly, a little bit clearly anyway. Keep learning the dark truth Sasuke and you shall find the redemption for the clan you seek."

"I can't forgive you for what you've done Itachi … but I can redeem you through death. Once your body is dead at my feet I can finally move forward with my life."

"Good," Itachi said as he slowly descended down the few steps from the throne. "This is how it should be Sasuke, allow me to be the stepping stone to your greater destiny."

Vanishing without a trace Sasuke swiftly turned around and tossed a kunai to counter the one Itachi had thrown as the two weapons bounced off each other and back toward them being caught in midair as both Uchiha twirled them into defensive stances.

 _Come on big brother teach me how to throw a kunai!_

 _Not today Sasuke maybe another time._

 _Aww you always say that!_

"Remember Sasuke I will no longer hold myself back, fight with the intent to kill."

"I planned on it from the start!"

"Of course," Itachi replied as the two vanished and reappeared in front of each other crossing their respective kunai with the loud clash of metal hitting metal ringing all around them.

Both quickly broke off and retreated to the opposite ends of the hall as they flashed through identical hand seals.

" **Fire Style-!** "

" **-Grand Fireball Jutsu!** "

Both Uchiha unleashed massive fireballs that quickly engulfed the entire hall in flame signalling the beginning of a long fated battle between brothers.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Whilst Sasuke and Itachi were beginning their destined clash Natsu was currently being carried by Mash as both she and Fujimaru decided to escort him back to the village.

"I'll bet your Servants are worried I know mine often are when I'm not in their sight for more than five minutes," Fujimaru joked much to Natsu's amusement.

"Yes I know Saber often gets worried though her way of expressing that worry is through more … physical means. Not that I have a problem with that though since that's just how she is."

"Senpai you shouldn't joke about things like that you know they are only looking out for your safety," Mash sighed.

"Looking out for my safety includes tying me up and trying to disturb me in the bath does it Mash?"

"Heh sounds like you have it pretty rough Fujimaru," Natsu teased only for both Master and Servant to begin laughing. "What?"

"You think I have it bad you practically have to beat them back Natsu!"

"Senpai remember it isn't his fault it's his natural Divine Aura that attracts them toward him."

"So everyone says but has the Servant Natsu ever once said that Mash?"

"…"

"So that's why a lot of the female Servants I've run into are really friendly toward me, interesting."

"Yeah even Da Vinci sometimes likes to-!"

Fujimaru froze as he felt a paralysing glare reaching through the confines of Time and Space as a certain Caster seriously considered the possibility of collateral damage.

"I-I mean forget it hehe!"

"Senpai, Natsu," Mash said as she stopped walking. "Do you feel that?"

Natsu frowned for a moment before realizing what Mash was sensing and sighed. Up ahead was an ambush by several shinobi and a group of bandits no doubt trying to rob anyone who came by on the road.

"Your orders Senpai?"

"How well rested are you Natsu, enough to create a leg for yourself for at least a little bit?"

"I should be able to sustain it for around eight minutes before I lose focus but if that happens I'll resort to holding up my strongest barriers. Just put me down for a moment Mash so I can test this leg please."

A series of tendrils sprouted from the empty pant leg swiftly morphing into an actual leg before being concealed by a boot as Natsu carefully placed it on the ground getting a feel for it.

"Looks stable now if you two want I'll be bait since these ninja are often tricky bastards?"

"Are you sure I can go first and use my shield to block any incoming attacks?"

"They don't just attack from the front Mash sometimes they will attack from below, above or even from their hiding spots. I might be a bit sore but I should be right to act as bait."

"I-if you think that is best then I'll back you up," Mash said as she summoned her large shield to her side.

"Shielder Class eh, any other Shielder Servants or is it just you?"

"Just me as far as I'm aware though the Heroic Spirit I'm fused with may have also been one."

"Interesting," Natsu said before turning toward the nearby trap. "Make sure to show me what the unique Shielder Class can do eh?"

Mash smiled and nodded her head in response as Natsu stepped forward walking right into the carefully laid trap.

"GET EM BOYS!"

Natsu watched as a barrage of kunai flew from the bushes in front of him as he summoned a cane made from red ebony to his side.

' _These seem slower than usual?'_

Twirling his cane the kunai were all parried with relative ease. From his left a man with a large two handed blade charged him raising the blade high above his head before bringing it down with all the force he could muster.

"Hmm?"

Natsu held his cane up and without even the slightest sign of strain blocked the attack as he flicked the blade off to his right much to the man's shock.

"That wasn't very nice of you now was it?"

Walking up to the man Natsu punched him in the chest intending on simply sending him flying back over to his friends but to his own shock the entire top half of the man flew back leaving his bottom half rooted to the spot.

"So that's how it is …"

Mash appeared by his side in a flash seemingly ignoring Natsu's previous attack as she deflected a low powered Fire Ball Jutsu with her shield before rushing forward and engaging the attacking bandits.

"Is this my new level?"

Looking toward a tree where he could sense several shinobi hiding Natsu raised his cane and with a swift strike sent a powerful aerial slash attack that engulfed the entire tree and everyone in it ripping them apart killing them instantly.

"I'll have to be more careful in future it seems."

"Natsu behind you," Mash cried as a rogue nin appeared behind him prepared to strike.

"Oh?"

Turning around Natsu made eye contact with the shinobi who froze on the spot before collapsing to his knees in fright. With a swift flick of the wrist the man's head was severed from his shoulders as Natsu kicked it at another rogue nin hiding in the opposite tree blowing a hole through his gut as he fell out of the tree.

It took less than a minute to wipe the entire bandit group out with Natsu and Mash not even sustaining so much as a scratch. Mash dematerialized her shield and was about to address Fujimaru when she noticed Natsu looking at his bloodied hands contemplatively.

"Are you all right Natsu?"

"I'm just kind of surprised by my own strength," Natsu replied with a faraway look. "It's been quite awhile since I've held power like this …"

"So you were that strong once before," Fujimaru asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yes back at the beginning of the Alvarez War I was forced to reign in my strength for the safety of everyone save my opponent at the time. The shard Eliza gave me was supposed to have been the broken down form of my old leg that got severed and is separate from the lost fragments of my power so I wonder if the leg remembered my former power level and my current level rose in an attempt to compensate?"

"Who knows but isn't it good that you've started getting closer to your former full power?"

"I suppose it is but it means I'll be forced to toy with my opponents a lot more than I would like with only high level opponents and Servants proving to be a challenge."

"I personally don't like fighting so I don't think I could really understand but I think that toying with anyone in a fight is wrong," Mash said putting her own opinion in as Natsu shot her a sad smile.

"I don't toy around for my own amusement but rather to make the opponent feel like they've accomplished something. Imagine if I was training someone and I just thrashed them over and over they wouldn't learn anything would they?"

"N-no I suppose they wouldn't …"

"You have a gentle spirit Mash Kyrielight, it's quite beautiful to see when your own is blackened by years of war and pointless death. I pray that you never lose that spirit Mash and become a fool like me."

"N-Natsu!"

Natsu's neck snapped to attention in a certain direction putting both Mash and Fujimaru on guard only for Natsu to calm them with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not sensing any nearby hostiles however a certain fight I've been waiting for has begun between someone I'd call a pacifist and an avenger, two brothers destined to one day fight to the death."

"Why have you been waiting for this particular fight especially after the one between Jiraiya and this Pain person you spoke of," Fujimaru asked in confusion.

"Because the elder brother is slowly dying from an illness and wants his brother to strike him down because of an incident years ago. The older brother also happens to be part of the Akatsuki and was to give his brother information in order to eliminate a bastard old man who I believe has aligned himself with them."

A large puff of smoke appeared right in between the trio snapping Natsu out of his musings as he prepared to strike at whatever suddenly appeared before them when an all too familiar voice had him lowering the cane with a smile worming its way onto his face.

"Honestly why in all the nations would you be out here Natsu boy it took me a lot of effort just to even locate you."

"Elder Fukusaku," Natsu said as he let his leg disperse forcing him to rely on the cane for support. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise Natsu boy," Fukusaku said as he hopped up onto Natsu's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you are still alive after your engagement with one of those Titans."

"If it wasn't for my friends here I'd have likely been dead or experimented upon by now so thank them," Natsu said motioning toward Mash and Fujimaru.

"Oh is that so? Well then I want to thank the both of you for your kindness toward Natsu boy here, could I perhaps get your names?"

"My name is Fujimaru Ritsuka."

"And my name is Mash Kyrielight it is a pleasure to meet you honourable Elder."

"Well arent you a polite one it's nice to meet the both of you," Fukusaku said with a smile before slowly letting it fade away as the next topic entered his thoughts. "I don't know if you are aware yet Natsu boy but Jiraiya boy is-."

"Dead I know," Natsu sighed. "While I was unconscious I watched his fight with the Paths of Pain right until the end."

"I see …"

"I'm guessing you've come to find me to get me back to the village?"

"Everyone is quite concerned regarding your whereabouts right now especially after they've lost Jiraiya boy."

"And how is Naruto holding up?"

"I've had Bunta's boy keeping an eye on him and he's down but the fire is still there within him. We've decided to accelerate his training with us starting tomorrow."

"So you want me back in the village for when he departs?"

"If that is agreeable to you?"

"Of course it is Elder Fukusaku," Natsu replied before turning to the Master and Servant next to him.

"Would you two be willing to come and lend me a hand? As I am now I'm formidable but I'll need help training and the extra help should anything go wrong wouldn't hurt?"

"I don't see why not," Fujimaru said cheerfully as Mash nodded in approval.

"Right then before we go back to Konoha we have to stop by Mount Myoboku since your spontaneous arrival will be met with … well your absence has left several people in quite interesting circumstances."

"I can't imagine who would be on that list," Natsu sighed as images of himself being demolished by four angry Servants, Yugao, Tsunade and Naruto came to mind. "Very well take us to Mount Myoboku I still owe Bunta that drink off after last time."

"Hoh he's been practicing every day you know for the impending rematch I wouldn't expect him to pass out like last time!"

"We'll see about that old timer."

"Anyway that aside Fujimaru boy, Mash girl, simply hold onto Natsu boy and we'll get going."

Both Fujimaru and Mash grabbed onto Natsu's jacket as Fukusaku flashed through a series of seals reverse summoning them to the land of the toads.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	67. Fated Clash Between Brothers

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – If I do the Bleach verse it'd be set between Vol III and IV since there is going to be around seven or so century's worth of time skip between them specifically so I can come and do basically whatever I want as a crossover down the line there so I could easily slot it in there somewhere I'd just have to think on it a little.**

 **As for Yhwach mate don't even get me started on how broken that dude is in all honesty considering he could see all outcomes from every timeline I don't see how he was beaten by Ichigo or how Aizen managed to deceive him using his own power whilst being bound to that chair its absolute insanity so my first job would be power scaling since in canon it's all over the place.**

 **But anyway we'll see about it because the content I've already promised is gonna take me quite a long time as it is since I've still got this, Vol III and the Inheritance Cycle one which is actually important because it ties to Natsu's power going into Vol IV and then after Vol IV I've got to do the Vol where he meets up with Zelretch, Merlin and all that other stuff it's just a massive amount of content and I can only type so much before needing sleep or working to buy food haha.**

 **Anyway rambling aside on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Fated Clash Between Brothers**

 _A fight preordained by Fate between the brothers Uchiha_

 _The boy who shunned everything and embraced hatred in order to obtain power to catch the prodigy of his clan in the name of vengeance_

 _The man who was the true embodiment of Kage forced to play the villain in order to maintain the thin strands of peace on a continent rife with political and military turmoil_

 _Both mere pawns amidst a greater game desperate to break free from the confines of the shadows yet unable to understand the first step_

 _The younger full of confusion, anger and pain_

 _The elder full of bitterness, turmoil and regret_

 _This is the story of the brothers Uchiha who Fate cursed through the cycle of hatred determined to ensure they remain apart_

 _ **/The Uchiha Hideout/**_

The Uchiha Hideout had been set ablaze as it lit up the night like a beacon. Within the blazing halls the sounds of battle could be heard as kunai and shuriken clashed against one another bursting through flame before dividing themselves over a hundredfold as each Uchiha used every trick in the book to gain the upper hand on the other.

Sasuke ran along the left hand side of the room leaping up onto the wall in order to avoid the raging inferno below as Itachi flashed through a series of hand seals.

" **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!** "

' _That's a really advanced jutsu,'_ Sasuke thought as he leapt away from the wall just in time to avoid the explosive flame attacks that smashed into it. _'I haven't seen anyone use that technique since the Third Hokage during the Sand/Sound Invasion!'_

Landing just shy of the flames Sasuke ducked to avoid the slash of a clone which he quickly countered using his sword only to see the clone begin to glow.

" **Clone Jutsu: Super Explosion!** "

"Shit-!"

Putting up the best guard he could Sasuke was sent flying across the room as a murder of crows began to form the top half of Itachi's body above him.

"Is this the best you can do … Sasuke?"

Sasuke watched as the top half of Itachi began to glow revealing it to also be a clone as the two sailed across the hall through the air. The clone exploded kicking up a large cloud of smoke only for Sasuke to appear in the centre of the room having substituted himself with a piece of rubble nearby.

"Perhaps you have improved," Itachi said as he spoke from above Sasuke revealing himself to be on the roof gazing down at Sasuke impassively.

 _Aww how do you always just randomly appear like that big brother!_

 _You must praise the log Sasuke for the log sees all, hears all and knows all and if you follow its almighty path it will place you exactly where you need to be._

"You have a good grasp on your Sharingan and I'm pleased to see you haven't solely relied upon it for combat."

"Natsu told me I shouldn't do that."

"I'm glad you listened to him Sasuke because it has led you to where you needed to be and perhaps you stand a chance in the possible events to come."

The Itachi on the roof burst into a murder of crows which charged straight toward Sasuke who stood ready in a defensive stance. Just as the crows approached half of Itachi's body reformed as his kunai clashed with Sasuke's sword with the two pushing against one another.

"Acceptable reflexes."

The Itachi burst into crows once more as they flew toward the throne as Itachi reformed standing atop its back already flashing through another series of hand seals.

" **Fire Style-!** "

" **-Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

The pair once again unleashed massive balls of flame that set alight anything that wasn't already on fire with the two sources of flame struggling for dominance.

 _You see this technique Sasuke it's called the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu._

 _Whoa that's so cool!_

 _It is a signature jutsu of the Uchiha Clan and you should always practice to ensure that yours is one of the best._

 _Will you help me practice it big brother?_

 _Maybe another time …_

The two attacks continued to push each other back and forth across the hall for over a minute straight as each struggled for dominance over the other. Itachi's eyes were closed as he used the jutsu in order for him to prepare himself for the next stage.

"It seems you have gained an excellent understanding of the Grand Fire Ball Sasuke however I wonder what you'll do against this? **Mangekyo Sharingan!** "

Opening his eyes Itachi revealed the eyes that had haunted Sasuke's dreams for years, the Mangekyo Sharingan. Looking into those eyes caused him enough fear however it was what Itachi did next that concerned him more.

"This next technique is one that only those with the power of the Mangekyo can use," Itachi said as he closed his eyes once more before opening his left eye as it began to bleed. " **Amaterasu!** "

The two crimson flames that had previously been battling for dominance were both utterly crushed by this new flame that seemed to simply absorb the crimson flame into itself. Sasuke was forced to run as the flames crept closer and closer toward him until he reached the wall.

Running up alongside the wall Sasuke reached the roof where Itachi was waiting and adjusted his blade, blue lighting sparking from its edges surprising Itachi.

" **Lightning Style: Chidori Lightning Blade!** "

Itachi burst into a murder of crows as Sasuke slashed a hole in the roof allowing him to escape the consumed hall below which was now covered in pitch black flame which leaked out of every window and hole in the building.

Sasuke stood atop the Uchiha Hideout with Itachi standing on its front steps looking up at Sasuke with one eye closed, paying the price for using the Amaterasu.

"That was an impressive attack Itachi however I have the power to match it!"

Raising his right arm it began to crackle with electricity as the sky above mimicked it soon after.

"This will be my final attack Itachi."

Itachi looked up in awe as a massive Dragon head made of pure lightning appeared in the sky easily dwarfing the hideout as Sasuke raised his hand up in preparation to command it.

"This jutsu is … **Kirin!** "

 _I'm gonna beat you one day big brother I'll get so strong that you'll go slack jawed at my greatness!_

"Begone … with the thunderclap."

Lowering his hand the massive Dragon descended upon the Uchiha Hideout and Itachi himself setting off a massive explosion shattering the entire building in one powerful attack with the sound echoing for miles in all directions.

Sasuke landed in the dirt where most of the building now lay scattered about around him panting slightly as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"I've done it … it's finally over …"

Sitting down Sasuke leant up against a piece of rubble and closed his eyes in preparation for the inevitable guilt he was going to feel when a voice froze him in place.

"Is this the death you had imagined for me?"

From the rubble emerged Itachi, his cloak all but destroyed as he looked at Sasuke with the same smile as always. This only served as a momentary distraction for what was to come however as flames began to flicker to life all around Itachi's body as a large shield appeared in front of him protectively.

"What …"

Sasuke realized there was more than just a shield as a strange humanoid looking being towered over him seemingly protecting Itachi as it summoned a massive sword into its right hand with a strange jar attached to it.

The fire construct made a loud roaring noise as Sasuke felt Itachi's power skyrocket as the hulking fire construct prepared to attack.

"This is my trump card, the **Susanoo!** "

"Susanoo!"

The Susanoo moved to better defend Itachi who now stood at its centre ready to attack as Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan.

"There have been very few Uchiha in the clan who have ever reached this far Sasuke however some notable Uchiha include Madara, Mikoto and even Shisui. Care to take a guess what the requirements are in order to unlock the power of the Susanoo?"

"The Mangekyo Sharingan …"

"That is part of it however in order to truly harness the power of the Susanoo an Uchiha will only gain access to it if they have a powerful will."

"I can understand both you and Shisui having the Susanoo but how was Mother able to get it and I've never once heard about it?"

"Why do you think she was an S Rank in the bingo books Sasuke," Itachi replied with a sad smile. "During the Third Great Ninja War she and Kushina Uzumaki accomplished feats that were almost as great as the Fourth Hokage. Between Mother's use of the Susanoo and Kushina's use of the Nine Tails power the pair were nigh unstoppable once unleashed."

"Wait did you say Uzumaki and what was that about the Nine Tails!"

"Ah so you picked up on that did you? Indeed Kushina Uzumaki was the previous Jinchuuriki to the Nine Tails before Naruto however that is not important as of this moment."

Sasuke watched as the Susanoo began to move its arm backwards and prepared himself for it to strike. With a flick of its massive arm rubble was sent flying toward Sasuke who was forced to dodge out of the way as he quickly found himself in a tight spot.

"Come on Sasuke I know you can do better than this."

"Damn you," Sasuke growled as he narrowly avoided a slash from the Susanoo's blade with the shockwave slamming him into a nearby wall knocking it down as he struggled to stand.

"Perhaps you aren't ready for this stage yet," Itachi sighed. "I'm disappointed."

"You …"

 _Kukuku … I can lend you power …_

"What-!"

Sasuke's entire body shook as he dropped to his knees with his body slowly transforming into his Curse Mark state with his skin turning grey and wings sprouting from his back.

"I can't control it-ARGH!"

Itachi watched on as eight heads burst from the Cursed Seal in genuine surprise as a massive serpent rose to equal his Susanoo in height.

"Orochimaru's Eight Headed Serpent Jutsu?"

The eight heads all hissed at Itachi before charging forward just as Itachi raised his Susanoo's shield in an effort to block the attack sending out powerful shockwaves upon impact.

Itachi dropped to one knee as he began coughing violently before looking up at the massive serpent.

' _My illness …'_

Suddenly he noticed that one of the serpent heads looked to be gagging as it slowly opened its mouth. From its mouth Orochimaru emerged as he began laughing like a madman as the remaining seven heads all began charging up an attack.

"So you finally appear …"

"The power of the Uchiha … IS MINE!"

"I wouldn't get so ahead of yourself if I were you snakeface."

Itachi looked up in shock with his remaining eye as another person appeared behind Orochimaru and ripped off both his arms to prevent him using any jutsu.

"Hello again Itachi as you can see I've been keeping up my end of the bargain though I really do wish you'd let me fix that illness of yours."

"N-Natsu Dragneel!"

"How did I end up inside the Curse Mark you ask? I don't know if anyone has ever told you this before but you see I'm actually a genius!"

"So this is what you meant when you said you had plans in place for me," Orochimaru hissed. "You planned so far ahead in an effort to ensure my ultimate defeat."

"I knew you would try something using the Curse Mark at some point and so when I ran into Sasuke on the day he left the village I left some of my power in there with two purposes. The first was to prevent you from altering it or damaging him through it and the second was to allow a copy of myself to emerge should you try and pull some resurrection shit."

"And they call me a prodigy," Itachi said in awe as Orochimaru suddenly regenerated his arms using Sasuke's chakra and began flashing through a series of seals.

Natsu quickly moved and ripped his arms off again angering the Sannin further as he turned to Itachi.

"That urn attached to the arm of that fire construct has sealing properties doesn't it?"

"Y-yes but how did-?"

"No time to explain you need to seal Orochimaru away immediately I don't have much longer before I cease to exist!"

"NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Natsu grabbed the Sannin in a headlock who bit down on his neck in an attempt to escape however he barely even budged.

"This is the end for you snake, the world will be free of your filth!"

"Thank you for this Natsu Dragneel," Itachi said as he readied his blade.

"Don't thank me I'm a temporary construct made from aura who just so happens to be Natsu Dragneel."

"Very well then," Itachi said as he felt a sharp stabbing pain from his remaining eye. " **Totsuka Blade!** "

"I WILL NEVER DIE I AM AN IMMORTAL-!" Orochimaru was silenced as the Totsuka Blade pierced both his and Natsu's chest as they were absorbed into the jar on the arm of the Susanoo along with the serpent leaving Sasuke on the ground gasping in shock and pain no longer bearing the Curse Mark.

Itachi was shocked as the copy Natsu avoided being consumed by the attack and landed just outside of his Susanoo revealing to both Uchiha that he lacked a lower body. His head turned toward Itachi as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Before I go I just wanted to say this since I doubt the real me will get a chance but … thank you Itachi, for your service and attempts at maintaining peace."

"But all my attempts failed!"

"Were they truly failures Itachi," Natsu asked as the lower half of his body began to fade away. "You held back the tide of war as best you could with everything you had. You're a much better hero than I ever was for being able to manage such a feat I promise you that Itachi."

Itachi was frozen in place as he watched the half form of Natsu vanish leaving only himself and his brother. Several minutes passed before a smile made its way to Itachi as he looked up to the sky, his Sharingan deactivating as he went blind in his remaining eye leaving him without sight.

"Perhaps you are right Natsu and my role was simply to hold back the tide of war until a generation who could handle it was ready … I think that time has come."

Slowly Itachi began walking toward Sasuke who had no chakra left thanks to Orochimaru's temporary takeover of his body forcing him to scramble backward in an attempt to escape.

"Sasuke …"

"NOOO!"

"… your eyes …"

"STAY BACK!"

Itachi drew closer as Sasuke's back hit a wall which ironically had the last remaining Uchiha Clan emblem on it leaving him with nowhere to go.

"…I'll …"

Sasuke didn't dare blink as his brother reached him, bloodied fingers reaching toward his eyes as he prepared for the feeling of having them ripped out of his skull.

 _Tap_

Fear turned to confusion as Itachi's fingers tapped Sasuke's forehead and a bloodied smile made its way onto his brother's face. Without a word the finger slipped down his face leaving a thick trail of blood as his brother fell to the ground lifeless.

Sliding down the wall Sasuke didn't dare look at his brother as a shaky hand touched his forehead in fond remembrance.

 _This is the symbol of my promise Sasuke so never doubt it._

 _No way big brother your just doing that to bully me aren't you!_

 _I wonder …_

"Itachi," Sasuke muttered to himself as a voice cut through what he'd hoped would be complete silence

"So you killed him eh?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at Avenger as she walked out from behind some rubble though surprisingly lacking the usual smugness to her as she sat down on some rubble before him.

"He freed you Sasuke you do realize that right?"

"What?"

"That mark on your neck making you property of that snake is gone Sasuke, you are your own man now."

"My own man …"

"And now that you are alone you have to decide where to go from here because you need time to recover."

A strange distortion in space appeared near Avenger as she slowly rose to her feet placing a hand on the hilt of her blade. A man wearing an orange mask appeared from the distortion and took several steps before pausing to look at the destruction.

"Well now isn't this interesting."

"From that coat it's obvious you're in the Akatsuki but what do you want," Avenger asked as the masked man turned toward her.

"I did not come to fight if that's what you are thinking I merely came to help."

"Help," Avenger snorted. "And just how are you gonna help?"

"I can provide Sasuke with what he needs to become stronger, look at his eyes and you will understand."

Avenger looked back at Sasuke and realized he had his Sharingan active however it had changed from the regular three tomoe and was now a Mangekyo Sharingan.

"If he leaves it as it is now he will suffer from the use of techniques with it however with my aid he will be able to far exceed the power of most shinobi."

"I'm guessing this comes at a price," Avenger asked as the masked man nodded.

"We can discuss the details once Sasuke has time to recover and make the choice himself, Kisame has already taken his companions to a safe location."

"I'll be watching you for any sign of deceit," Avenger said in a low tone as she moved to stand inches from the man's mask. "This kid is interesting and I don't like it when people fuck with what I find interesting or amusing, understand?"

"Judging by what you did to Deidara I'm well aware of that fact," the man replied. "However as you can see I am not the fool I made myself out to be either so you are right to be cautious."

"Take us to this safe house or whatever it's called so we can make sure the kid doesn't die."

"Hold still," the man said as he sent both Avenger and Sasuke through the distortion he'd arrived in leaving himself alone with Itachi's body. "How very interesting indeed."

Sucking up Itachi's corpse with the distortion the man vanished leaving only the clear sign of battle behind.

 _ **/The Next Day – Natsu's POV/**_

"Come on lad you need to eat to keep your strength up!"

"I apologise Ma but I'm not too hungry this morning," Natsu sighed as he gazed out the window of the modest hut.

"I heard from Pa that you and Bunta stayed up most of the night drinking and watching that boy and Itachi so I can understand why."

"Yes I'll have to thank Bunta for staying up with me I couldn't ask it of Fujimaru or Mash."

"Yes they are still far too pure especially young Mash," Ma sighed. "I hope everything is going well on Pa's end."

"He's fine I'm sure most likely just avoiding Tsunade's fists."

"Perhaps you should go and fetch your friends so that you are ready to head to Konoha if you don't plan on eating?"

Looking down at the food Ma had lovingly prepared Natsu couldn't help but smile slightly. Most would detest Ma's cooking however Natsu was never one to turn down something made with love and care and so he ate albeit slowly.

"So you were a bit hungry lad?"

"You took the time to prepare it Ma so how could I not try to eat at least some of it?"

"Such a nice young lad," Ma said with a beaming smile as the door to the humble home opened revealing Fujimaru and Mash.

"Sorry to interrupt but it appears that Elder Fukusaku has returned," Mash said as Natsu nodded.

"Thank you for the food Ma and if you could tell Gamabunta that I'll shout the next round I'd appreciate it."

"He'll be happy to hear it lad now come I'll see you all off," Ma said hopping onto Natsu's shoulder as they all walked over to a large circle where Fukusaku was waiting patiently.

"Hello there Natsu boy I've explained your current health issues and let me say you are quite lucky else you'd be beaten into unconsciousness upon arrival."

"That bad huh," Natsu asked as he shifted in Mash's arms. "Sorry for the trouble Mash I want to save my energy for training."

"It is quite alright," Mash said with a small smile as Fukusaku had them all stand in the centre of the seal.

"Right then I'm sending you all off and I should be back for Naruto boy in half an hour."

"Thanks for letting us stay here Elder Fukusaku," Natsu said formally as the Elder Toad smiled before sending them on their way as they appeared in a puff of smoke right in the centre of Tsunade's Office.

As the smoke cleared Natsu could see quite a number of people peering into the smoke as it began to fade away. Once the smoke fully dissipated Natsu saw their faces shift into shock at the state of his body.

"Hey everyone," Natsu said with a causal wave and a slightly nervous smile. "I'm back!"

"Oh my goodness he really is wounded," Jeanne cried as she ran over to him immediately beginning to fuss over every bruise and the missing leg.

Unfortunately for Natsu this broke a dam as everyone else close to him took this as their cue to dogpile him in an attempt to try looking after his health. Eventually he was being touched in areas where his bones had not properly healed and decided it was enough as he pushed everyone back into the walls letting himself fall to the ground with an audible grunt.

"If you all keep touching things that are half broken how the hell are they supposed to fix themselves! My whole body hurts like hell and all you lot can do is touch it relentlessly so when I let you all go please don't go pulling me in every direction because it seriously hurts!"

"Oi you sound like a grumpy old man Master," Mordred said with a cheeky grin prompting Nobu to burst out into fits of laughter.

"Have you already forgotten I technically am an old man Saber?"

"Excuse me Natsu but I have a question," Jeanne asked as Natsu let his hold on everyone drop. "But why can't you use your healing factor to fix the problems with your body like you normally would?"

"A woman named Eliza came and inserted a massive crystal full of his power into him while he was unconscious," Fujimaru said deciding to save Natsu from the riled up Servants. "Nice to see you again by the way J-Ruler."

"It is nice to see you as well Fujimaru I hope my sudden disappearance hasn't caused you any sort of distress?"

"Well when every Servant in Chaldea save the ones who were summoned by Chaldea itself suddenly freeze into some kind of stasis and start popping up across two singularities it is a pretty concerning thing."

"Well I do apologise for worrying you Fujimaru," Jeanne said before turning back to Natsu. "Now about this shard of power this Eliza person inserted into you it could explain several things."

"Yeah like why I now have nearly EX levels of physical strength," Mordred said with a grin as she broke the desk next to her for no reason. "Not that I'm complaining."

"And my overall speed has gone up as well as my luck," Nobu added with her own grin when the hologram linked to Chaldea appeared in between the group.

" _Finally we've managed to make contact with you again!_ "

"Is something the matter Doctor Romani?"

" _Oh nothing much Natsu just that you all LITERALLY VANISHED FROM A MACHINE THAT CAN TRACK YOU ACROSS SPACE AND TIME!_ "

"If it helps Romani no one knows where the realms of these summons are located with the exception of God like beings who are able to move unrestricted throughout creation."

" _Because that clears everything up …_ "

"Anyway did you need something Romani besides harassing us because this is kind of an important meeting?"

" _Actually I wanted to inform you all of my hypothesis on what has occurred,_ " Da Vinci said proudly only for Natsu's head to take up most of the screen as the sound of a struggle began in the background.

" _You are supplying them more power because you in turn have drastically increased in power therefore Saber and Archer are able to harness power closer to their true selves._ "

" _Damn you Natsu Dragneel!_ "

" _Speaking of Nastu Dragneel I need to speak to him alone so if you will excuse us both for a moment._ "

From both ends of the call the Servant Natsu and the current Natsu vanished as they appeared in a strange realm current Natsu didn't recognize.

"Oi isn't this something we should be avoiding at all costs!"

Instead of receiving a legitimate response Natsu was pushed over as the Servant Natsu drew a sword levelling it at his neck, eyes glowing in the dark realm as he stared down at Natsu impassively.

"I have answered your call so I ask of you, are you my Master?"

"…"

"Aww come on at least laugh a little!"

"Piss off."

"Hah you told yourself to piss off that's so like us!"

"Is there a reason for doing this because the last time we met it cracked Time pretty bad?"

"We've met before," Natsu asked in fake shock. "SPOILERS! Nah just kidding but for real though that meeting wasn't prepared for but this one is."

"Prepared for?"

"Have you already forgotten that I'm better than you in terms of ability? Look watch this and you'll understand."

With a snap of his fingers Natsu's fatigue and injuries vanished making the younger form blink in surprise considering he was garbage at healing things.

"How did you-?"

"SPOOOIIIILLLEERRRSSSSAAAAA!"

"Um … alright then?"

"Anyway time to act serious for a moment because some things are gonna go down and you need to be prepped."

"But isn't that technically a spoiler?"

"Oh I'm not telling you anything I'm just giving you something totally unrelated to the matter," Servant Natsu said as he handed Natsu a red ebony blade far beyond anything he could create with his own skills.

"All these runes, so many jewels brimming with power, is that Mirror Water permanently stuck to the flat of the blade using a repeated Time loop!"

"In every timeline I gave this blade to you so obviously this is a fixed point which means it must go to its intended owner."

"And who is that?"

"You know who it is, Yugao Uzuki."

"Not that I have any problem with that but why exactly is this a fixed point?"

"I can't tell you that Natsu but trust me when I say this is something Yugao MUST have for the coming conflict. Across all timelines Zelretch and I observed this is one of those points that MUST happen, stressing the word must to its absolute limit."

"So I just give her this blade then?"

"You give her the blade and say you made it, no alternate timeline reveals and no fixed point reveals either. Yugao must not know the origins of this weapon because- look she just can't alright."

"Fine fine I'll do it."

"Good and by the way this isn't a fixed point or anything I'm just doing this based on my own memories but take this," Future Natsu said as he handed over a diamond placing it into a specific slot on Natsu's crown.

"What's that for?"

"Just looked a little damaged that's all now I'll see you around sometime!"

"Wait wait wait before you send me back can you tell me how you just snapped your fingers and we both appeared here without any portal?"

"Ah yes I'm sure your curious about that one now you see-."

Natsu blinked and found himself standing back in Tsunade's Office with everyone staring at him in shock. Blinking again he shook his head quickly before looking at the hologram which was currently devoid of anyone with a snarl on his face.

"You bastard come back here and tell me the secret I NEED TO KNOW THIS!"

"Oi Natsu," Mordred shouted as she grabbed his fist which was currently punching the hologram with little success. "Why are you so mad and why are you suddenly at full health again?"

"To answer your first question that bastard knows how to teleport without opening and closing portals and as for the second question future me healed me … that sounded really weird."

"Wait Natsu healed you, he said he couldn't set foot in this Singularity because of you," Fujimaru blurted out clearly pissed that Natsu deceived him.

"Well from what I can tell he technically can't but this was an exception, plus we weren't in this place rather we were … somewhere dark."

"And he just healed you?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Did he say or do anything else?"

"Nope," Natsu lied as he turned to face his Servants as well as the two others present. "Anyway now that I've regained a good portion of my stamina back would any of you be up for a little bit of training?"

"Training," Nobu asked confused. "Why the hell would you need to train when you can just obliterate stuff?"

"Because my control is shot and I need to quickly regain some control before this Pain guy attacks."

"Hey I'm in," Mordred said with her usual grin. "Now I can punch you in the face for ditching us all I want!"

"I-I suppose I shall assist as well," Serenity said softly before locking eyes with Natsu. "For the right price."

"I too shall assist you Natsu."

"Of course you would," Mordred snorted in amusement.

"And just what do you mean by that Saber?"

"Nothing important you need to know about O great Saint of Orleans."

"Since you all seem content with helping me if you could head on over to the training grounds I just have one stop to make first."

"She's sulking in her room," Tsunade said with a sly grin. "These four made her aware of a number of things and now she's feeling sorry for herself."

"Well I suppose I should go deal with that then," Natsu sighed as he opened a portal and appeared outside Yugao's home immediately noticing the signs of the Servants training around the outside of the house.

Walking up to the front door Natsu quietly slipped inside and glided up the stairs towards Yugao's room. Hesitating slightly Natsu slowly opened the door and froze on the spot.

The room was dark with a faint red glow emanating from the bed undoubtedly Yugao's Sharingan however that wasn't what surprised him the most. Yugao was completely naked and seemed to be wrapped around the blanket he'd been using letting out quiet moans that almost had Natsu's brain shutting down on the spot.

Yugao seemed to have noticed his intrusion by the sudden increase in light as he head snapped upward in an unnatural way as her crimson eyes narrowed in on him. It was then apparent just how much his disappearance had affected her as he realized her Sharingan was no longer a mere Sharingan with it having morphed into the Mangekyo.

The pattern was quite mesmerising as it seemed to resemble two crossed blades with a circle running around them as most Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo possessed. He didn't have much time to dwell on the sudden development as he found her mere inches from him as her hands slowly moved toward his neck before travelling upward gently brushing up against his cheeks.

"Is it real this time … or an illusion?"

"Illusion?"

"Are you real," Yugao asked softly as she pulled him into the dark room and closed the door.

"Well I like to think I'm real but if we're asking questions can I ask one?"

"I … suppose."

"Not that I didn't find the sight somewhat arousing but why exactly were you … getting off to my blanket?"

"I've decided," Yugao said shifting the conversation immediately

"Decided what?"

"That you are real."

"Umm …"

"Since you have returned I assume you are here to yell at me for my actions the last time we spoke. After hearing from the Servants how things were I understand I was in the wrong."

"You weren't entirely in the wrong Yugao because I didn't even consider your feelings when I said what I did. I should have tried to see things from your perspective and instead I simply chose to push you to the side assuming it would protect you."

"Natsu?"

"Yes Yugao?"

"You remember how I told you about my past, about how broken and alone I was?"

"Yes I remember," Natsu replied inwardly cringing as he realized just how she unlocked her Mangekyo.

"You promised me you would stay by my side and when you sent all those Servants back I thought that perhaps you would fall in battle and even your Servants seemed scared once they couldn't sense you. Most would think that the little amount of time we've spent together means we couldn't hold such strong feelings for one another but I-I've only felt this way for you and when I thought Fate had severed that bond I-I …!"

"Snapped," Natsu finished for her as he pulled her in for a hug which was immediately reciprocated. "I agree we've had around a year and a bit of actual time together but I believe it is more than enough to forge strong feelings. Yes you were once an emotionless tool however you have grown into a beautiful woman Yugao. Considering your past your possessiveness over me makes sense."

"My possessiveness?"

"I've seen the way you slowly draw your blades every time a woman comes near me Yugao," Natsu chuckled. "You might be a closet Yandere but that doesn't change anything in my opinion."

"I-I'm not a Yandere I just don't like other women thinking they can have you, so what if they lose a few fingers … or an arm."

"…"

"Ok maybe that might be going a little bit too far but have you seen some of the looks these other women give you it's like they-!"

Yugao was cut off from her rant as Natsu planted a chaste kiss to her lips before quickly breaking off forcing Yugao to unconsciously lean in for more.

"Despite how things seem I'm not a womanizer Yugao and I would never do something like that behind your back. You don't have to worry about my faithfulness I'd swear that on my life."

"Then promise me one thing."

"And that is?"

"Never forget my love even once I've departed from the land of the living Natsu. I understand you would eventually move forward but remember me as you remember Erza."

"You don't need a promise from me for that Yu," Natsu said softly as he leant toward her once more. "It's a lifetime guarantee."

The two kissed once again as Yugao tossed him onto the bed straddling him with her naked form as the two forgot about the various troubles they faced simply living in the ecstasy of the moment.

 _ **/Elsewhere/**_

"So he has returned?"

"Indeed Lady Kaguya it appears that the Earth Titan wasn't enough to slow him down as you had hoped."

"How many of you observed this encounter?"

"Most of the brothers and sisters observed the battle and used your gifts to mask ourselves as we made our escape."

"Have the preparations for the attack on Konoha been finalized by Pain yet?"

"All according to plan Lady Kaguya."

"You have done well," Kaguya said as she looked at the twelve teenagers kneeling before her. "Ironic how you young children were capable of achieving what those of Otsutsuki lineage were unable to isn't it? It appears the training was more than a success and you have all earned a reward."

"A reward my Lady," one of the teens asked as Kaguya nodded.

"Indeed for you were not only successful in unleashing the Earth Titan as instructed but you have infiltrated the Hidden Villages without error. Success of this magnitude has earned all of you my favour."

Her eyes began to glow as all twelve teens were suddenly surrounded in a Midnight Blue Aura much to their shock and surprise.

"I have granted you all the gift of the Gods for your successes, use this power to ensure that further successes are made in my name and you shall truly never want for more under my eye."

"My Lady Kaguya this gift is more than any of us could have hoped for however might I ask you a question?"

"Speak."

"By granting us this power won't Dragneel be able to sense our use of it the moment it is activated?"

"A fair question however also one that is just as easily answered," Kaguya replied as she floated over to the teen who asked the question. You must understand that I do not act without planning several steps ahead and during this invasion I shall finally meet with Dragneel to gauge his current level of power meaning you will all be free to act during that period of time without fear."

"But Uzumaki can use the Devil's Aura which means he could sense us?"

"He has recently left for Mount Myoboku and will not return until the battle to engage Pain."

"My Lady Kaguya are you sure that you can engage Dragneel at your current power level," one of the teens asked making the rest tense. Kaguya's gaze drifted toward the teen in question as she floated over and placed a hand on his head.

"What is your name?"

"Number Seven my Lady."

"And do you know why I gave you a number for a name when you were reborn?"

"You removed our names and instilled into us a sense for absolute unity amongst family so that we would fight with every last drop of blood, sweat and tears we could muster for the cause."

"Indeed," Kaguya said as she knelt down and lifted Seven's head up to face her soft gaze. "Your concern is a promising sign of your love Seven and the rest of you should not fear my wrath for such concerns for it is a serious one indeed."

Floating back to the front of the group Kaguya sighed as she looked out over the village below with her eyes boring into Yugao's home witnessing Natsu and his chosen claiming one another with a faraway look.

"I am but a shadow of what I once was my children, a shadow who clung to the very fabric of reality until she was able to fasten together a body using nothing but pure Aura. I have been able to reclaim fragments of my former power which has allowed me to remain alive all this time however I know in a drawn out battle Dragneel would best me as I am."

"But you seek to test just how far he'll go?"

"Indeed for it is vital to our plan that Dragneel be distracted for us to truly defeat him in the end after all one such as him must be broken in spirit as well as body to truly achieve victory."

Turning back toward the teens Kaguya smiled and with a wave of her hand dismissed them watching as they vanished back to their respective villages and towns to carry out her will.

"Do not fail me … my children."

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	68. Feel Pain

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Feel Pain**

 _ **/Hidden Leaf Village Gates/**_

Two days had passed since Natsu returned and Naruto had left to train with the toads of Mount Myoboku in order to prepare for the coming battle and gain the skills and knowledge left to him by Jiraiya.

Currently two shinobi stood at their eternal posts ever vigilant in their duties ensuring that no trouble got through the front gates without a fight. Unfortunately for them trouble was walking down the dirt road toward them as two figures wearing the signature cloak of the Akatsuki organization appeared and were immediately surrounded by Konoha nin.

"By order of the Lady Hokage Tsunade Senju you are both to surrender immediately or face immediate execution," the closest Konoha nin said sharply as the bluenette looked toward her partner expectantly.

"I see you don't plan to just hand over the Nine Tails peacefully," he sighed before slowly raising his right hand. "Very well then I shall retrieve it myself."

Every shinobi in the area was blown back as the leader of the Akatsuki Pain sent them all flying backward at high speeds with the remaining paths appearing by his side in moments.

"Do you remember the plan Konan?"

Large scale destruction, kill any who resist," Konan replied as Pain nodded. "Will you use everything?"

"Of course," Pain replied as he held out his right hand and dragged one of the eternal gate guardians Izumo toward him grabbing the man by the neck in an iron grip. "Where is the Jinchuuriki?"

"Go to hell!"

"Where is the Hokage?"

"Die!"

"This one is useless," Pain said monotonously as he summoned a black rod from the sleeve on his coat and pierced through the man's neck and pinning him to the front gate.

"IZUMO," Kotetsu roared as Pain vanished and reappeared in front of him easily disarming the man as another Path held his arms out to his sides.

"Where is the Nine Tails?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Where is Tsunade Senju?"

"Fuck you!"

"Useless."

Kotetsu screamed as the path tore both of his arms off and kicked him to the ground. Before he even had a chance to turn around the path pierced through his back and out his chest using his own arms killing him on the spot as Pain watched Konan turn herself into paper and blow away with the wind.

"DIE!"

Pain watched as several Leaf Chunin attacked him using a combination of Fire, Earth and Water Jutsu. Unfortunately for them one of his paths jumped in the way and absorbed all of their attacks granting him access to the chakra inside of them as he let one of his other Paths of Pain handle them.

"It is only a matter of time before I find you Nine Tails it is but a question of when."

 _ **/Natsu's POV – Several Minutes Earlier/**_

"And that right there is why neither of you can so much as land a scratch on me let alone a Chunin," Natsu said with a grin as he knelt down next to Konohamaru and Hanabi who had been beaten with ease.

"Oi I'm sure anyone could beat Ebisu though!"

"You'd be surprised Konohamaru about Ebisu," Natsu replied helping the two young teens up. "Though he isn't the brightest he didn't make Jonin by spouting off that he was an elite especially not under your Grandfather."

"You said you'd teach us how to get stronger yet you haven't done anything," Hanabi frowned only for Mordred to snicker behind her.

"He's been trying to teach you brats for the last hour yet both of you are too stupid to realize it!"

What's he been teaching us because the only thing he's done is beat us up!"

"TEAMWORK," Nobu cried as two smaller Nobu's echoed the statement with their typical Nobu speech. "No military can function effectively if its numbers cannot work together efficiently and effectively, you'll be killed before you even realize it if you try and go it alone."

"Teamwork, but we were working together!"

"No you weren't," Natsu sighed. "Both of you were attacking me as if trying to outdo one another."

"W-we were doing no such thing," Hanabi snapped before another voice entered the conversation.

"Lord Natsu is correct Hanabi."

"F-father!"

"Competition amongst friends is fine however the way you and young Konohamaru try to outdo one another is beyond that and moves closer toward the line of detrimental to the overall unit."

"Hello there Lord Hiashi my apologies if we were being too loud in your compound."

"Not at all in fact it was rather interesting to watch your unique way of training my youngest daughter and young Konohamaru. I merely came to inform you that Lady Tsunade has-."

A massive explosion cut Hiashi off with all the adults looking directly at its source with narrowed eyes.

"So they've arrived have they?"

"It seems so," Natsu said with a frown. "You two follow Lord Hiashi and stay exactly where he tells you to."

"Y-you mean like two years ago," Konohamaru asked remembering the attack that cost him his Grandfather.

"No Konohamaru this attack is going to be far worse I fear," Natsu replied as his clothes were replaced with his signature suit and overcoat combo.

Behind him Mordred donned her armor and placed Clarent over her shoulder with Nobu simply summoning her favourite rifle to her hand holding it to her right as the three shared a look.

"Let's grab Ruler; Assassin already knows what to do."

"Yes Master," the Servants replied in unison as they began walking toward the Hyuga Clan compound entrance only to see a massive rhino charging down the main road right toward them.

"Saber."

Vanishing in a flash of red Mordred appeared in front of the rhino and punched it in the face knocking it to the ground with her enhanced strength before bringing Clarent down upon its neck causing it to explode in a puff of smoke.

"Good work."

"Isn't that one of the summons used by that one Path of Pain Natsu," Nobu asked as she aimed her rifle and shot a flying summon destroying it instantly.

"Yes I believe all these summons are from Pain."

"Oi where is Ruler at because the amount of smoke isn't looking too good so we should hurry?"

"She was volunteering at the orphanage to help the kids out," Natsu said with a small smile. "It's likely she's still there."

"Then we should move before things get worse," Nobu said as the three disappeared into the black smoke that had begun to settle on the village.

 _ **/Jeanne's POV/**_

Jeanne stood defensively at the doors of the orphanage as three massive beasts stared her down preparing to strike at a moment's notice. Having heard from Natsu about the number of orphans and the understaffing at the orphanage Jeanne had decided to lend a hand however this was the last thing she was expecting.

She could hear the fearful cries of the children behind her and steeled herself as she had done so many times before. She would not allow harm to befall these innocent children so long as she still drew breath.

It was obvious that the attack on Konoha by Akatsuki had begun however her priority was to ensure the children were evacuated and so with her sword and flag in hand Jeanne moved into action.

"In the name of the Lord I will not allow you to go any further!"

The beasts moved to attack however they all found themselves blown back by golden light as Jeanne charged forward instantly killing the smallest of the three beasts and blocking an attack from another with her flag sending her flying down the street through several buildings.

Flipping in midair Jeanne landed on the side of a building and jumped upward avoiding the claw of one of the beasts as she spun her flag around gracefully to impale it in the back of a large gorilla like summon and slid down its back destroying it with ease.

Jeanne spun her flag around several times before planting it in the ground as she took a moment to breathe. The moment was short lived however as she saw a large mammoth like summon charging right at the orphanage.

"The children!"

Picking up her flag Jeanne shot toward the charging mammoth like a rocket appearing in front of it in seconds with the top of her flag piercing its eye as she dragged it downward splitting its face open before blasting it away with holy light.

"Miss Ruler behind you!"

Responding to one of the orphan's cries Jeanne turned around and saw a jaguar within millimetres of her face get impaled along the side of its body by hundreds of kunai. The force from the thrown kunai sent the beast crashing into a nearby building as Assassin appeared with her mask on.

"Are you alright Ruler?"

"Thank you for the help Assassin," Jeanne replied with a small smile. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was in the area when these beasts began appearing and I could sense elevated energy levels from both yourself and Lord Natsu however you were closer so I decided to come here."

"Thank you so much for the help Assassin now we need to get these people to the shelter could I request your aid in escorting them?"

"Of course however it appears Lord Natsu and his Servants are on their way here as we speak so it might be a good idea to wait a few minutes."

"Yes knowing them they'll be carving a path here which is exactly what we'll need for so many non combatants."

"I also have information that must be shared as it appears all the summoned creatures are coming from a single Path of Pain, a female with medium length shaggy orange hair and the same distinct piercings as all the others."

"If we spot that one it would be good to try and eliminate it to reduce the enemies fighting capabilities," Jeanne said quickly as the two Servants ducked to avoid a large lion which was sent flying down the street.

"Oi oi where's the fun if they all die in one hit, are they Shadow Clones or what?"

"Sounds like the cavalry has arrived," Jeanne sighed. "Go and tell them I'm inside and fill them in on the situation while I get the children ready," Jeanne said as Serenity vanished leaving the Saint to her task.

Jeanne rushed inside and ran straight to where she told the children to hide and thanked God they hadn't strayed far from it. The moment she entered the room the youngest ones rushed to her and clung to her battle garb.

"Miss Ruler Miss Ruler are you okay!"

"We saw that massive woolly elephant thing and you totally creamed it!"

"Th-the explosions are still going off though …"

"Children I want all of you to listen to me at once," Jeanne said sharply as the children fell silent. "Mister Natsu and his friends are outside and with my help we'll be taking you to the shelter alright?"

"Mister Natsu's here!"

"Him and Miss Ruler will save us!"

"Yeah Miss Saber and Miss Archer will just beat up anyone who comes close!"

Jeanne smiled as she rallied the children and led them out the front watching as Natsu batted away a powerful Fire Jutsu sending it flying off into the distance as Archer knelt on a nearby rooftop sniping any of the flying summons she could find.

"This area isn't safe we need to move, Saber pack of wolves on the right side, Assassin that lion is on its way back see what you can do about it!"

"Natsu," Jeanne cried as an explosion went off nearby causing many of the children to cower in fright.

"Ruler," Natsu replied quickly rushing over toward the Saint who was eyeing the sky critically. "Is this all of them, what of the matron?"

"Actually that is a good question where is the matron," Ruler asked as she turned to the children who seemed rather sad with some even getting angry.

"She ran off to save herself," one of the kids spat.

"Said it didn't matter if we died anyway since we're all just orphans and that if we did and all this blew over she'd have an orphanage full of brats like us anyway because that's what happens when these invasions happen!"

"I assure you children I'll make her pay for abandoning you but right now we need to move you all to the shelter so we can start pushing back the enemy alright," Natsu said as kindly as he could.

"Oi Master we've got five eagles firing Fire Jutsu incoming!"

"Then get Archer to shoot them down," Natsu shouted back as Mordred turned around and sliced another Fire Jutsu in half.

"She's moved to help Assassin since three other heavy hitters showed up around the corner!"

"Fucks sake," Natsu growled as a scowl formed on his face and he turned around to look up at the incoming eagles. " **Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

The ground cracked beneath Natsu as he fired off a massive pillar of flame instantly incinerating the incoming eagles as the children stood slack jawed at the casual display of power.

"There!"

"No need to be so snappy Master," Mordred growled as two more rhino's charged down the street toward her. "This invasion pisses all of us off!"

Turning back around he caught Jeanne's hand who was about to flick his forehead for swearing in front of the children and simply shook his head.

"Not now Jeanne you can berate me later but right now we need to get these kids and anyone else we find to safety."

"Right," Jeanne sighed before turning toward the kids who had somewhat recovered from Natsu's earlier display. "Alright everyone you need to stick with me as Natsu and his friends make us a path alright?"

"Yes Miss Ruler!"

"Alright Natsu when you're ready," Jeanne said as Natsu shattered a Water Jutsu using his Crash Magic.

"Saber are you done over there?"

Saber was currently holding both of the rhino's back with her bare hands as they slowly pushed her down the street closer toward Natsu, Jeanne and the kids.

"Just … a second … Master!"

Slowly moving her hands up toward their horns Mordred smashed their heads together knocking them off their feet due to the shock and force behind the blows as she summoned Clarent and stabbed the left rhino in the eye killing it instantly.

The right rhino began to rise and delivered a powerful headbutt knocking Mordred toward one of the buildings only for her to flip in midair and use the force behind the attack to propel herself back at the rhino cutting its head in half as it exploded into smoke.

"Okay … now I'm done," Mordred said hoisting Clarent over her shoulder as she began walking toward the group. "Archer and Assassin are fighting two lions and a chimera two streets over so we should really try and help them if we can."

"We have to pass by there anyway so I'll assist them when we get there," Natsu replied just as an ANBU wearing a Dragon mask dropped down next to him. "What's the situation aside from the obvious?"

"Attacks across the entire village targeting anyone they come across," Dragon replied as he fell into step with the escort. "Heavy shinobi casualties at the front gate with over twenty three Chunin dead as well as fourteen civilians."

"Have the ANBU begun to act?"

"The Hokage has us on evacuation of the civilians seeing as the Akatsuki are targeting them with all other resources going to combat the summons that have been appearing."

"Spread the word that all the summons are originating from the Path of Pain that is a woman with medium length shaggy orange hair with the same distinct piercings as the others. Assassin told me that they've all been coming from her."

"Once you've escorted the children come to the Hokage Tower and speak with the Hokage regarding a counterattack."

"Assuming I don't run into the Pain that's calling the shots then I'll be there."

"Today was the day Naruto was due to return wasn't it," Dragon asked informally as Natsu nodded slowly. "I see … then there must be a leak somewhere."

"We can deal with that after the Akatsuki Dragon," Natsu said as they turned the corner to see Assassin and Archer finishing off the lions before turning to face the chimera which roared at them menacingly.

"Good luck Dragon and if you see Neko tell her to stay as safe as she can."

"It will be done," Dragon said before vanishing just in time for several other familiar Konoha nin to arrive.

"Oi oi what have we got here?"

"Hello there Anko you look rather pleased with yourself," Natsu sighed as he began walking toward the chimera.

"She's actually pissed off because one of those eagles fried her dango," Hana sighed holding up a charred stick of dango.

"If you two wouldn't mind helping me escort these kids to the shelter so I can focus on taking out some of these summons I'd be grateful."

"Grateful enough to buy me dango?"

"Anko!"

"Relax Hana you know what Anko's like," Natsu said shaking his head. "I would've probably ended up doing it anyway so yeah why not."

"YES, score one for the super sexy Anko!"

"Oi Master cut the chat and help us here," Nobu shouted as she avoided a strike from the chimera's snake tail which continued to hiss at her menacingly.

"All right you two I'm gonna set it up and you can fill it full of holes alright?"

"Finally!"

"A-as you say Lord Natsu!"

Summoning a small purple magic circle to his hand the chimera was suddenly surrounded in a purple aura as it was lifted off the ground with its body compacted in on itself.

"Alright now let's fill it full of holes," Nobu grinned as she summoned twenty rifled behind her as Assassin began throwing kunai faster than the regular eye could see with enhanced strength.

The chimera roared as it was picked apart by the two Servants and unable to defend itself as it soon exploded into white smoke signalling its defeat. The two Servants ran over to the rest of the group with Nobu possessing the same smug grin on her face as she jumped onto Natsu's shoulders.

"My legs are tired and I have decided to take the back seat and command the battle from here atop my noble steed, let us advance toward the shelter so that the innocent children may be saved!"

"If you plan on staying there you'd better still shoot things Archer."

"Of course I will Master I live for things to shoot at I'll never miss a shot with you as my noble steed!"

"Since when was Natsu giving out piggy back rides," Anko whined. "I want one!"

"Can we all please focus on the current task at hand," Ruler sighed. "We aren't far from the shelter however there are still many enemies between us and it which means we need to remain vigilant!"

"Then let us advance my noble steed," Nobu cried as she brandished her sword holding it out as if she were commanding an army to charge. "We shall drive back this Akatsuki and destroy them the same way I did to the Muromachi Shogunate during the Warring States Period!"

"You realize no one would know what that is right," Natsu asked only to be hit on the head.

"Such details are irrelevant now let us charge!"

With a sigh Natsu and the group made their way forward determined to escort the children and several other survivors to the shelter.

 _ **/Tsunade's POV/**_

"You all have your orders now move," Tsunade roared as the assembled nin vanished from the briefing room leaving Yugao in her full ANBU with Tsunade, Shikamaru and Sakura.

"I can't believe they actually attacked the village head on like this it just isn't logical," Shikamaru sighed as he looked down at a shogi board deep in thought.

"This Pain person obviously believes himself to be strong enough to handle the full might of Konoha himself," Tsunade replied simply as she looked out the window at the unfolding destruction. "We need to move."

The four vanished and reappeared on the roof of the Hokage Tower just in time to see a massive pillar of fire incinerate a cluster of summoned eagles.

"It appears Natsu has joined the defence."

"There are still far too many summons for this to simply be the work of one person," Sakura pointed out. "The amount of chakra required to do all of this is far beyond what most people can do!"

"In most cases you are correct Sakura however this Pain possesses the Rinnegan and through it he has power none of us save probably Natsu and Naruto can truly lay claim to, so the legend says anyway."

"The eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths himself," Shikamaru muttered. "Seems unreal even when the proof is slapping you in the face."

Flashing through a series of hand seals Tsunade bit both her thumbs before slamming her palm down on the ground as a large cloud of smoke appeared in the courtyard in front of the Hokage Tower.

" _ **What do you need Lady Tsunade?**_ "

"Lady Katsuyuu I ask that you lend your aid to anyone who needs it in the village and assist in fighting off the Akatsuki!"

" _ **Oh my it looks like the village is in quite a bit of trouble so I'll move as quickly as possible,**_ " the massive slug replied as she began breaking down into hundreds of smaller slugs each those size of small bears as they slowly began filtering out into the village.

"I'll not allow the village to fall not while I'm Hokage!"

The sound of multiple shushins caught her attention as several ANBU appeared behind her immediately adopting a kneeling position.

"Report from the Intelligence Corp, Lord Natsu and the Servants have safely delivered over one hundred civilians to the shelter and have joined the battle proper!"

"Report from the Medical Corp, Lady Shizune has determined that the chakra rods used by the Paths of Pain are in fact receivers of some kind as they became active upon Pain's arrival!"

"Report from the Barrier Corp, another person has entered the village through the destroyed front gate claiming to be allied with the Akatsuki! Readings suggest that this person is similar to Dragneel's friends who identify as Servants!"

"So Pain even has a Servant on his side does he?"

"Reports from the Intelligence Corp suggest his name is Caster Lady Hokage!"

"Have this report delivered to Natsu and the other Servants at once!"

"Of course," the ANBU said before vanishing.

"Lady Tsunade what should we do," Sakura asked as an explosion went off in the distance.

"We fight Sakura for that is all we can do."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Ruler, dogs on the right, Saber gorilla on the left, Archer get those damn birds out of the sky!"

Natsu swiftly dodged an attack by a jaguar as he kicked it in the gut sending it flying into the top of a building. Turning around he saw two Chunin struggling to fight off another chimera and decided to help them out.

Rushing forward Natsu pushed one of the Chunin out of the way before he could be eaten by the chimera and kneed it in its main head causing it he stumble back in surprise.

"Both of you fall back and see to your injuries!"

"A-at once Lord Natsu!"

The two Chunin retreated leaving Natsu to face the chimera alone as he jumped out of the way of its snake tail and dodged a flaming claw from its left and ignited his fists.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!** "

Punching the chimera in the face on its chest its back was blown open as a solid stream of fire tore its body apart until there was nothing left but smoke. Turning back to see how his Servants were doing he was interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU.

"Lord Natsu I bring urgent news from Lady Hokage!"

"Go ahead."

"A new enemy has arrived at the gate claiming to be named Caster and we believe he is a Servant like your friends."

"Caster eh, thank you for the information. Do you know where Caster is now?"

"He was heading towards the Clan District Lord Natsu."

"Very well I'll ensure Caster is dealt with," Natsu replied as the ANBU vanished with Natsu sprinting back to join his Servants.

"So what was that about," Mordred asked as she skidded back towards him before slicing the gorilla in half.

"Apparently Pain has the aid of a Servant," Natsu sighed drawing the attention of all four Servants. "Ruler can you please track and possibly identify them?"

"Give me one moment," Jeanne replied as she closed her eyes for a few moments with a frown beginning to form on her face. "This is not good at all."

"So you've identified them?"

"Yes they are indeed Servant Class Caster with their true name being Mephistopheles."

"How the hell did this Pain guy get that Demon under his control?"

"I doubt he had to do much," Archer replied. "Offer him chaos and that bastard will show up with a smile."

"We need to go deal with him as soon as possible," Natsu said quickly only to find himself staring at a building which was currently primed to fall on them. "Everyone come close!"

All the Servants moved within inches of Natsu as he maximised his Crash Barrier letting the house simply shatter to tiny pieces around them forming several large piles of cubes as a result.

"Right now let's move out and deal with this Caster."

 _Are you sure you can afford to do that?_

"This feeling …"

"Master are you alright," Mordred asked noticing Natsu freeze in place.

"I sense something," Natsu said softly as his eyes began darting around the destroyed street. "You four go on ahead and confront Caster and the Paths of Pain."

"Oh no you don't Natsu Dragneel we've been over this," Ruler said as she got up in Natsu's face. "No more playing hero when we're all capable fighters!"

 _Capable fighters you all may be however not one would last against me as you all are currently._

"Did anyone else hear that voice," Nobu half asked half growled as they all followed Natsu's gaze to the end of the street.

Standing atop a building was a woman wearing a long flowing white kimono that seemed to be dimly glowing with a Midnight Blue aura. Her skin was almost as white as her hair and her eyes seemed to glow the same Midnight Blue as the markings on her kimono.

"All of you need to go."

"But Natsu-!"

"No I'm serious you all need to leave right now and inform both Tsunade and Naruto when he arrives," Natsu said as he began to walk closer toward the woman. "I'm not blowing you all off however you all need to understand that this is simply someone none of you as you are now can compete with."

"I-I think Natsu's right," Jeanne said as she unconsciously took a step back. "That woman there she holds the air of a God around her!"

"Wait so does that mean that she's the one who's behind all of this," Nobu asked as the woman giggled slightly.

"Indeed Oda Nobunaga, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven I am indeed the true instigator of all conflict in this world you have encountered."

"So you finally came out of hiding now of all times to face me have you," Natsu asked as the woman walked off of the roof continuing to float as Natsu slowly rose to match her height.

"True I may have been hiding and letting others do my work however this particular scenario required my personal touch in order to succeed."

"This power I'm sensing is undoubtedly the power of an Old God which means even if your power was dispersed into this world you still have a fountain of it at your disposal."

"Indeed and it was that power that has allowed me to manipulate the goings on of this world for centuries for you see it was my Aura that unlocked the prisons to both the Ice and Earth Titans and it was also my hand that led to the formation of Akatsuki!"

"And now you've appeared today to ensure Naruto is captured so that Kurama can be extracted to revive the Ten Tails," Natsu growled as several explosions went off around them from the fighting below.

"I am simply taking back what is mine by right Natsu Dragneel after all it was I who wielded the Ten Tails during the War between the God/Devil Alliance and the Titans! The weapon is mine by right!"

"I'm not going to allow something that powerful to be revived no matter who owns it," Natsu growled. "The Ten Tails is a being of pure destruction incarnate and a failed experiment that's only use was bringing the other Nine Tailed Beasts into this world!"

"Ah but you see Natsu Dragneel the Ten Tails will be revived no matter what I must do and soon you shall learn this truth. Today I shall show you a mere fraction of my power, a power that far eclipses that fool of a Titan you were barely able to win against!"

"You would be a fool to believe that I'm the same as I was during that fight for you see I've been slowly regaining my old power as well and recently I happened to acquire some more of it. I'm not going to be the pushover you think I am, Kaguya.

 _One Of The Last Elder Gods And Mother Of All Chakra_

 _The Rabbit Goddess_

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki (Shadow)_

Turning toward the Servants Natsu didn't have to say a word as they all left to do exactly as Natsu instructed. Words would be exchanged at a later time however as of this moment they knew they weren't strong enough to stand against one of the Old Gods.

As he turned back to face Kaguya Natsu activated his Hybrid's Aura as his hair began to shift to black to match his aura with streaks of Cyan Blue appearing sparingly as proof of his use of the Anti.

Without even moving so much as an inch a thirty foot wide pillar of flame burst from the ground engulfing Kaguya shaking the entire village and bringing a halt to the fighting for but a moment before it resumed like nothing occurred.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Monarch's Purification Pillar!** "

Natsu held the attack for thirty seconds before cutting it off abruptly revealing Kaguya to be unharmed. Frowning he realized Kaguya had shielded herself with her own Aura and basic attacks wouldn't even put a dent in it.

"I must admit the aura of an Elder God is rather impressive and I wish Micheal had shown me ways to get around it but I suppose I should work with what I've got."

"I suppose it is my turn to attack then," Kaguya said as she vanished and reappeared inches from Natsu as she raised her arms to attack. " **Elder God's Aura: Eighty Gods Vacuum Crush!** "

The two were completely still confusing anyone who was watching the battle however to some they were able to see the battle for what it really was. Kaguya was throwing punches at a speed far above the capabilities of most and Natsu was defending with equal speed as he either blocked or redirected them.

The redirected strikes were destroying nearby buildings and creating giant craters nearby just from the shockwaves alone as the two beings continued to fight for a solid minute before Kaguya abruptly broke off the assault.

"You are quite good at adapting Natsu."

"And you throw very powerful strikes Kaguya," Natsu said as a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth revealing that his insides had been affected by the thousands of continuous shockwaves that had hit his body despite his attempts to block.

"Perhaps you truly have improved but to improve this fast in such a short amount of time is next to impossible."

"Well the whole concept of a Hybrid and someone using Anti is impossible and I've done both so …"

"I suppose that is true," Kaguya admitted as she narrowed her eyes with the veins around them bulging in an all too familiar manner. "Ah I see …"

"Hold on a second isn't that the-!"

"The Byakugan indeed it is," Kaguya said as she deactivated it. "I also possess a third eye however until my power is restored its abilities are lost to me," Kaguya sighed as she lightly touched her forehead where Natsu noticed a slight lump.

"I guess that proves you were the one responsible for chakra but it doesn't give you the right to strip these people of it now!"

"Then try to stop me Natsu Dragneel … if you can that is!"

The two vanished and reappeared halfway across the village trading a series of quick and lethal blows faster than any who could even follow the battle could track.

Natsu fought Kaguya determined to ensure that her plans ended today unaware that even this was all part of a greater plan, a plan that would force him to face one of his greatest fears by the end.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	69. Know Pain

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Insert generic sixty nine joke here Mark II THE RECKONING!**

 **For real though I would've had this up earlier but the final Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer dropped and I've been dead over that for the last hour or so. Anyway its here now so on with the reviews!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Zanark Sathanus – I'm pretty sure I stated somewhere that Natsu was simply taking the chakra just so he could give it to Naruto later once he's mastered the Yang half since just shoving the whole lot in now would likely kill him due to the amount of power and control required to not only wield it but contain it as well so yes he will get it back eventually.**

 **JballinR12 – You know when I read this I saw a Natsu Padoru in my newsfeed and I had a good laugh over that.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Know Pain**

 _ **/Servant's POV/**_

"Oi oi are you guys seeing that," Mordred asked glad that she currently had her helmet on to hide the stars in her eyes. "Isn't it awesome that our Master isn't a wimp Archer!"

"I knew that from the beginning Saber otherwise I wouldn't have joined you two," Nobu replied with her usual grin. "Still that Kaguya woman is pretty strong too so I can't help but feel a bit worried for him."

"That woman wields Divine power however she also didn't appear to be whole," Jeanne said slowly as her mind processed everything she saw and felt. "It was as if she were but a mere shadow of herself."

"Shadow or not she sure can fight," Mordred replied as she pointed to the massive pillar of flame she survived without so much as a scratch.

"Either way we've chosen our next course of action and we should stick to it, Caster and the Paths of Pain are our main priority now."

"I'm not normally one to agree with you but in this case I have no choice," Mordred sighed as the group rounded a corner and came across a sight that froze them in their tracks.

One of the Path's of Pain was ripping the soul out of the body of Shizune who was badly beaten, the ANBU corpses around her signalling that they had put up the best fight they could.

"OI," Mordred roared as red lightning crackled around her drawing the Path's attention. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

"This one has the information on Naruto Uzumaki," the Path said to himself. "He is at Mount Myoboku training under the Toads."

Mordred appeared in front of the path with Clarent surrounded in red lighting as she moved to strike only for the Path to use Shizune's body as a shield as her blade came down to slice the apprentice of Tsunade in two.

A kunai hit the flat of Clarent at the last moment knocking her attack off course as Mordred struck the ground creating a sizeable crater that was full of the constantly crackling red lighting.

"I-I saw you didn't want to strike her so …"

"Thanks Assassin I owe ya," Mordred said thankfully as she turned toward the path with a scowl behind her helmet. "So you're the bastard that killed Jiraiya eh, course it would take fucking scum like you who'd use the body of someone like her as a shield to take him down!"

"You are … Saber? You are close to Natsu Dragneel which means eliminating you now could prove fruitful to our plans."

"HA, trash like you couldn't beat me especially if you all had to gang up on an old man!"

"You will learn your place just as the rest did," the Path said as he tossed Shizune's body aside like garbage and summoned a chakra rod. "You too shall know Pain."

"Oh I assure you I knew Pain long before you did pal and I conquered it!"

"To make such a claim means you have yet to truly realize the true value of Pain and so it falls to me to re-educate you. It is the duty of God to guide those below him and show them the way, know Pain to know the path."

"God damn crazy bastard," Mordred roared as her blade clashed with the chakra rod sending out bolts of red lighting across the area as the Path of Pain looked at her with the same blank expression.

"So much anger for one masquerading as a Knight, perhaps you do know a thing about Pain?"

"Oi I'm a fourth rate Knight but that still qualifies as a Knight so don't go spouting bullshit about me masquerading as anything, I earned my title!"

"A title coated in blood and death," Pain said surprising Mordred as she pulled back from the clash. "The title of Knight is one that denotes one as a willing participant to using violence against another for the sake of war and oppression and as such the title will no longer be required once my new world is realized."

"What the hell are you talking about there's no way Knights would go extinct and even if they did something would just come along and replace them anyway! Thinking that you alone can stop war is laughable I mean not even my Father could do that!"

"I am God," the Pain said sharply. "God's will is absolute and my will demands peace through Pain! You shall all know Pain Saber, you shall soon see …"

The Path vanished in a puff of smoke and in its place was a massive centipede summon that immediately began flailing around smashing everything it touched much to Mordred's annoyance.

Turning around she noticed the others had gone ahead to fight Caster and decided that she'd leave them to it as she hunted down that bastard who dared question her status as a Knight. Raising Clarent into an offensive stance she charged the centipede as red lighting coated the blade as Mordred channelled her fury through its holy surface.

 _ **/Mash And Fujimaru's POV/**_

"Doctor are you seeing this!"

" _The readings on Chaldea's instruments have gone ballistic it says that there are at least seven people with the power of a Demon God Pillar there with you!_ "

" _Romani I told you to stop relying on those instruments in this singularity they aren't accurate!_ "

"Excuse me Natsu but you were a part of this so could you tell us what's going on," Fujimaru asked as the Natsu on the hologram sighed.

" _This invasion of Konoha is what many later historians described as the opening shots to the Fourth Great Ninja War and one of the low points of my life …_ "

"Low points of your life," Mash asked confused as an explosion went off nearby.

" _You'll see soon enough Mash and unfortunately so will I it seems._ "

"Oh what have I found today I wonder," a new voice said playfully prompting both Mash and Fujimaru to swiftly turn around to face the newcomer.

"Hold on isn't that-!"

"Hello again Master of Chaldea and the Demi Servant Mash Kyrielight it looks like today I shall be your enemy!"

" _It seems fitting someone like him would be wrapped up in this mess,_ " Romani sighed. " _The Demon Mephistopheles._ "

The Demon before them was dressed like a jester with scissor like blades in his hands as he ran his tongue across them with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh how I've wanted to cut into you both for so loooong!"

"Master your orders!"

"Take Caster down Mash!"

The Demi Servant nodded and summoned her shield to her side as Caster began to laugh manically before darting forward as the two Servants clashed.

 _ **/Tsunade's POV/**_

"This doesn't look good, the summons seem to be coming without end!"

"Lady Tsunade the Intelligence Corp has yet to discover the location of the Path of Pain behind all the summons," Yugao said slowly opening her eyes. "Inoichi said that the entire unit is working tirelessly however they have begun to fall under attack as if the Path knows of our intention."

"I see …"

"The various forms of Lady Katsuyuu have also begun to aid our forces pulling many of the injured away from the battle and converging on the larger summons where possible."

"And what of Natsu and the Servants?"

"Well it appears that the Master and Servant from Chaldea Fujimaru and Mash have engaged the Caster Servant that had previously gone unchallenged. Natsu on the other hand is a little more concerning …"

"Explain."

"Well according to the report Inoichi sent me it appears that Natsu has engaged a third party who is far beyond the combat strength of the entire village combined."

"What!"

"Yes the earlier pillar of flame was Natsu's doing however it appears whoever this woman is somehow survived it without so much as a scratch with the two now engaged in fierce combat across the entire village."

"Do we have any idea who this woman is or what she wants?"

"None I'm afraid and from the looks of it there is little to no chance of finding out since the only one with a chance of finding out is Natsu and he's far too busy fighting her."

"Then we'll just have to trust Natsu can get the job done and see what he managed to find out later, now what of Pain's other bodies?"

"You don't need to look far Tsunade Senju."

Looking up above both Yugao and Tsunade saw the main body of Pain floating up above them with his usual impassive gaze. Jumping to her feet Yugao drew her brand new red ebony blade as well as her black ebony one and entered a combat stance.

"So you've finally come, Pain!"

"Unfortunately you and the rest of the Hidden Leaf forced my hand," Pain replied as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "Had you simply handed over Uzumaki to Itachi and Kisame this could have been avoided."

"Stop talking like we would ever hand over one of our own!"

"Oh of course my mistake I should have come around ten years ago when the people would have gladly done so."

Neither Tsunade nor Yugao had a comeback for Pain's comment since it was without a doubt an undeniable fact. Had Pain come ten years ago the villagers and many of the shinobi would've simply gone behind the Third Hokage's back to get rid of the Demon Brat once and for all.

"So I shall ask again Hokage and this will be the last time, where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Somewhere you'll never get him!"

Pain's body stiffened slightly with his eyes widening momentarily before they returned to their usual blank stare.

"Mount Myoboku …"

"What-!"

"If Naruto Uzumaki is not here then we shall have to set about bringing him out of hiding," Pain said as two chakra rods appeared in his hands. "Summon him back or the village burns, the choice is yours Hokage!"

"Do you really think we'll bow down to your threats Pain!"

"No," the man admitted. "But it is simpler to offer the choice that to do things with a closed mind."

"Why you …"

"Since you have made your choice Hokage the village shall burn and so shall all who reside within it!"

Pain dashed toward Tsunade with surprising speed raising one of his chakra rods in preparation to strike only for Yugao to appear in front of her and block the strike with the flat of her blade.

"The Sharingan … how interesting," Pain said slowly drawing back his chakra rod. "I wonder though if you can use it even half as good as Itachi could?"

"Leave this village at once Pain, if Lady Hokage doesn't defeat you then Natsu most certainly will, you have been warned!"

"Rather vocal for an ANBU aren't you?"

"I'm not the mindless drone I once was I know how to fight for my own beliefs now and my heart tells me to stop you and this madness!"

"Only a fool challenges a God and all they receive in return is Pain, Pain that shows them the futility of their fragile existence before being sent to the beyond!"

In the fraction of a second Pain had cleared the distance between them, chakra rods in hand, as he tried to stab Yugao who deflected both attacks before returning a few strikes of her own as Pain lazily flew around on the rooftop.

"Not bad but you could do much better."

"Don't underestimate me Pain! **Uchiha Style: Dance Of Crescent Nightshade!** "

Pain's eyes widened slightly as he found himself blocking over a dozen high powered slash attacks from all sides with many chipping away at the rods in his hands.

' _Such speed … and she said Uchiha Style? Now that I think about it her hair does have black streaks through it but surely Itachi didn't leave more than one Uchiha alive HE wouldn't have allowed that?'_

As Yugao finished moving through the final motions of her attack Pain was sent flying back slightly as he blocked an aerial slash attack using both chakra rods with Yugao gracefully sliding back toward Tsunade's side.

"Impressive," Pain said as the chakra rods shattered in his hands. "I can't think of many who have been able to break these aside from some of the strongest shinobi. Perhaps holding back against you isn't an option …"

"You'll regret attacking Konoha Pain," Yugao growled as a Shadow Clone appeared beside her immediately putting Pain on guard as he summoned another chakra rod. " **Uchiha Art: Dance Of The Nightmare Crescent!** "

Both the real and clone Yugao vanished at a speed that shocked even Pain as the Akatsuki leader vanished moments after ducking and weaving his way through a barrage of powerful attacks.

Attempting to defend with his chakra rod was all but useless as Yugao's new red ebony blade sliced through it like butter leaving Pain to rely solely on his speed and Rinnegan visual prowess to avoid being sliced apart.

' _That blade is not normal that much is obvious. To be able to slice through my chakra rods it would have to be stronger than ebony yet it IS ebony! Of course now I understand …'_

Putting the pieces together Pain realized where Yugao had received the blade and a new plan began to form in his mind. Dragneel was a threat and it appeared that this woman held at least some of his favour therefore the obvious solution would be to use her to remove him from the fight.

' _But she isn't a common shinobi,'_ was his next immediate thought. _'If I want a shot at taking her out it will have to be at a crucial moment.'_

Both Yugao and her clone concluded their attack as they landed in front of Tsunade who was silently impressed with her display. Of course she should be helping her ANBU however something in the back of her head told her to wait and see what she could do before stepping in.

"Impressive display I can see how you were able to defeat someone as skilled as Sasori now, his puppets wouldn't have stood a chance against blows that powerful."

Pain began to float in the air as his chakra rod vanished and he brought his right hand out before him.

"However no amount of mortal power can stand before God, you shall soon know Pain. **Almighty Push!** "

"Lady Hokage-!"

Both Yugao and Tsunade jumped off of the roof landing in front of the Hokage Tower as Pain's attack blasted it apart. Tsunade grit her teeth as she watched a building that had been in place since the time of her Grandfather was crushed beneath Pain's attack and felt her anger beginning to rise.

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm fine Neko," Tsunade growled as the last pieces of the tower were crushed before her eyes. "But my mood is so far from fine now …"

"Is this all you can do," Pain asked as he slowly floated down from the spot he'd blasted the building from. "Every last building in this village shall end up the same if I do not receive Naruto Uzumaki within five minutes."

"How many have died today … how many senseless deaths have been brought about for your delusional attempt to play God Pain," Tsunade roared as she clenched her fists. "As Hokage I say NO MORE!"

"Try to stop me if you can however you are far weaker than your predecessors so your chances are … slim at best."

"ANBU Neko, I want his head!"

"As you command Lady Hokage," Yugao replied as the two rushed toward Pain who simply hovered in the air almost unconcerned with the current situation.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

' _Why do I always have to fight things like this,'_ Natsu internally whined as he blocked a barrage of punches before kicking Kaguya through an entire streets worth of buildings. _'She's tough though even as a Shadow of her actual self.'_

"An impressive attack Natsu Dragneel," Kaguya said as she lazily flew up to his height once more. "The way you wield your power and the potential for growth behind you is something quite … charming."

Natsu's eyes narrowed in on the Goddess who was currently smiling at him as he slowly began to prepare another attack. There was something about Kaguya that reminded him of something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it …"

" **Elder God's Aura: Rabbit Goddess' Lament!** "

Extending her right hand out in front of her a massive magic circle appeared as Kaguya fired a large blast of pure Elder God's Aura directly at Natsu who immediately began waving his hands in a set series of motions.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Three Layered Anti Magic Circle – Mirror Water!** "

In front of Natsu a massive magic circle with three separate rings appeared with the power of Anti beating at its core like a heart. The moment Kaguya's attack made impact it immediately bounced off and was sent flying back toward the Goddess as double the speed tearing up the street and sending her flying into yet another series of buildings that collapsed onto her.

"Thankfully that worked but that attack was far too easy for her to pull off," Natsu sighed as he watched the buildings around where Kaguya stopped begin to levitate before being hurled toward him at high speed.

Natsu was about to put up his Crash Barrier when he noticed a baby flying amidst the rubble and swore loudly as he flew right into the debris.

"WHO THE FUCK ABANDONS A BABY LIKE THIS!"

Catching the child Natsu barely had enough time to register Kaguya above him with her hand poised to strike. Clutching the infant close to his chest Kaguya's hand came closer until finally it froze.

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This infant in your arms, why is it there?"

"It was amongst the buildings you threw at me earlier; I spotted it and decided to save it."

"They abandoned this child?"

"Seems like it," Natsu replied as the two landed on the ground. "Why didn't you attack when you had the chance?"

"Do you think so little of me that I would attack someone holding an infant," Kaguya snapped offended at the mere insinuation. "I was a Mother once you know!"

"Oh …"

"Now come we must take this child to safety before we continue our battle!"

"Wait what?"

"Are you deaf I said we need to get the child to safety-!"

"I know what you said I'm just struggling to believe you of all people said it!"

"Despite what you might believe of me I'm not heartless," Kaguya sighed as she looked down at the infant. "Though I hold no particular love for humans I cannot judge the infants for they have yet to sin against me."

"And what exactly do you classify as a sin," Natsu asked with neither being aware that they had begun walking. "Because all I've seen and heard is you and your comrades butting into this word's affairs where they aren't needed!"

"My power was stolen and by right I shall have it back!"

"Aside from you saying the Ten Tails was yours to command what actual claim do you have to that power because simply ending up with the Ten Tails after the war isn't good enough?"

"You wouldn't understand the significance."

"Try me because I too have lost much of my power and if the choice was either I get it back or my home world dies I know what choice I'd choose in a heartbeat."

"After we hand this infant to whoever the appropriate authorities are I will show you why I desire my power once more, perhaps then you shall see things my way."

Natsu didn't reply as the two walked around the corner and saw Jeanne tending to some wounded Leaf nin. With a sigh Natsu walked toward her as the Saint immediately felt both the high ranking presences with her neck snapping up to face them almost instantly.

"Natsu," Jeanne gasped as she ran over to him faltering once she saw Kaguya standing next to him. "What's-?"

"We have not finished our battle yet Saint we merely came to ensure this child was away from the battlefield," Kaguya said swiftly as Jeanne's eyes shot toward the baby in Natsu's arms.

"Where did you find this little one?"

"The kid came flying out of one of the buildings Kaguya threw at me and I saved her at the last minute then we both agreed to get her to safety before continuing."

"I see," Jeanne said as Natsu handed the child over to her. "I thank you both for thinking of the child before the battle."

"As Kaguya so eloquently pointed out to me before she like myself is a parent so its only natural to think of the wellbeing of a child."

Jeanne smiled sadly as she turned to take the child to safety before pausing and turning to face Natsu once again.

"The others have gotten caught up fighting across the village and I've been tending to the wounded, just thought you would want to know."

"Thanks Ruler," Natsu said with a small smile before turning back to Kaguya. "Alright then let's get this over with."

The pair both looked into each other's eyes as Natsu found himself within the mind of the Rabbit Goddess as he watched the final days of the war he'd only ever heard about. He saw Kaguya seal away the Titans in this land and watched as the Ten Tails killed anything else that resisted however the last thing he expected was about to occur.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

Kaguya sat alone in a dark throne room with a large sphere that contained images of all her subjects going about their daily lives. Once she would have smiled at such amusing displays however now she could only feel pain as her eyes moved to two particular frames.

Her sons Hagoromo and Hamura walked together down a dark hallway both united under a single goal to kill their own Mother. Kaguya didn't know when exactly such ideas entered the minds of her precious children however she knew at this point there was no going back since her children were almost outside the throne room doors.

Kaguya sat atop her throne as regally as she could remaining calm and composed as the throne room doors were blown clean off as the two sons entered with determined expressions.

"Hagoromo, Hamura, my precious sons," Kaguya said softly. "Do you really seek my power this much?"

"It isn't about the power Mother for we have plenty of our own," Hamura replied calmly.

"What you are doing to the mortals is wrong Mother, controlling their every action is not the way things should be," Hagoromo added rather sharply as Kaguya sat up from her throne.

"My sons … my precious sons, you know nothing of the harsh realities that came before this bountiful peace. The never-ending wars that plagued the land both before and after the war that began the Age of Gods and Devils, the way the mortals pillaged, raped and destroyed everything they could not mark as their own. Neither of you has ever experienced such harsh realities and have no idea what your actions will cause centuries down the line."

"Mother the destinies of the mortals are not for us to decide," Hagoromo said sharply. "Yes we should indeed guide them to a better path but through trickery is not the way!"

"And sealing the Ten Tails within yourself to cement your authority Mother was most definitely going too far," Hamura added. "Both the Gods and Devils would never stand for such an injustice and you know it!"

"It does not matter what either Council thinks," Kaguya replied as she slowly rose from her throne. "This is not their realm to control and destroy for they have destroyed enough!"

"Mother your foolishness will lead to this realm being destroyed do you not see that, yes the Ten Tails was powerful and so were you but some of the Titans slain in the war were almost Primordial in strength and you are so far from such a level of power!"

"Your arguments are irrelevant my sons," Kaguya sighed. "Both sides fear the Ten Tails due to what it truly is and both of you bear its gift thanks to its current prison, never forget that."

"So you will not release the illusion binding this world and release the Ten Tails so that it can be destroyed," Hagoromo asked as Kaguya began to hover in the air.

"I refuse," she replied as her eyes began to glow a Midnight Blue colour.

"Very well then Mother," Hagoromo sighed as his eyes began to glow Galaxy Blue.

"You leave us no other choice," Hamura said as his eyes began to glow Crimson Red as all three began releasing their power.

"My foolish sons …"

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

Natsu blinked slightly as he suddenly found himself back in the real world with Kaguya looking at him almost expectantly.

"I'm guessing you lost?"

"My sons were born with some of the power of the Ten Tails within them due to it being part of me when I gave birth to them and through their combined effort and my reluctance to strike my own children down I had the Ten Tails ripped from me and my body was destroyed."

"So how have you survived?"

"I am an Elder God which means my power would place me amongst the strongest Gods and through using my aura I drifted around for a long time before taking control of a vessel granted to me by some rouge descendents of my children."

"So after all that you simply want to make things go back to the way they were before?"

"You can see this world Natsu Dragneel and what it has become compared to what is once was under my control. Look around you as this Pain destroys a village for his own desires be it noble in its own cruel way, a fine example as to why humanity must be reigned in."

"And what about this nonsense those other Otsutsuki spouted about destroying the Gods and Devils?"

"They will need to go eventually," Kaguya sighed. "You of all people should understand that they care not for the wellbeing of creation but for their own interests. They were content in letting you face the first Hybrid Ahnkseram and the Dragon that could have very well consumed all realities Achnologia until the last moment."

"…"

"And even now you are forced to remain in this world because they refused to step in and destroy Achnologia when he was at his most vulnerable. Surely you don't believe the combined might of all the Archons, Gods of Creation and Destruction and all the other high level Gods and Devils would be defeated so easily do you?"

"That is a good point Kaguya," Natsu sighed as he looked into the Rabbit Goddess' eyes which seemed warmer than before. "However I already knew that."

"What!"

"I knew they wouldn't help even though they should have yet I was more than willing to make the sacrifice anyway."

"But why would you do that if you knew!"

"Because in the end I wasn't just fighting for their sakes I was fighting for the sake of those I loved," Natsu said with a grin. "I knew they would do nothing and decided that I would fight to save those who would have otherwise perished due to their negligence and I would gladly do it again if it meant those who are innocent or close to me could live knowing their lives were truly theirs to live in peace."

"You really are as interesting as everyone says Natsu," Kaguya said softly. "However I simply cannot let this world continue to suffer as it is now. I will regain my true self and bring peace and order back to this savage world though … perhaps you and I …"

Kaguya was cut off as Natsu's neck snapped upward as he felt a massive spike in power. Kaguya looked at the complete change in his personality and realized what had occurred now regretting what she had set in motion ever so slightly.

 _ **/Yugao's POV – Several Minutes Earlier/**_

" **Heaven Kick Of Pain!** "

"Not good enough Hokage," Pain replied as he easily evaded Tsunade's attack. "What is the use of all that strength if you cannot hit your target?"

"Damn you!"

Pain vanished and appeared nearby having avoided a swift attack from Yugao who grit her teeth in frustration at Pain's movement speed and her inability to match it.

"He keeps getting faster …"

"You have one minute remaining before I end this village!"

"We can't even land a scratch on him," Tsunade said through grit teeth as both she and Yugao moved to attack Pain once more with the Akatsuki leader's eyes seeing every last attack coming allowing him to move accordingly.

"Lady Tsunade stand clear I'm going to try something!"

"What are you-!?"

Tsunade was surprised as Yugao flashed through an all too familiar series of hand seals as her eyes widened to comical proportions.

"There had better be a good explanation how you got that jutsu out of the Forbidden Scroll!"

"Natsu copied everything and he gave me this shortly after he got back as a gift for mastering my base Sharingan," Yugao replied as she turned back toward Pain. "Though I'm not officially an Uchiha it would be rather rude of me not to utilize some of their greatest techniques!"

"Oh?"

" **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

Taking a deep breath Yugao released a massive sea of flame that easily eclipsed everything before her rendering it little more than ash as Yugao unleashed one of the famed techniques of Madara Uchiha himself.

Pain knew he couldn't play around with this ANBU any longer, not even Itachi could use that technique! The Path he would normally use to absorb such a jutsu was across the village fighting and would be far too late to save him meaning Pain had to resort to drastic measures.

"So that's how it's going to be," he growled as he clasped both hands together as his chakra exploded around him.

From nearby one of the other Paths of Pain appeared and with practiced ease picked up the main Pain and tossed him high into the air above the inferno before being consumed by the flames as its flesh and the chakra rods holding it were melted into nothing.

"Damn," Yugao panted as she dropped to one knee having used up a considerable amount of chakra in her last attack.

"You foolish girl," Tsunade snapped though it was clear she was more concerned rather than angry. "That technique is in that scroll because it could kill you simply from using it!"

"Lady Hokage," Yugao panted as Tsunade knelt down to the ANBU's height. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Tsunade gaped at the grin on Yugao's face before stifling her own laughter until the threat of Pain brought everything back into focus.

"Honestly between you and Natsu's I'll be in the grave before the year's end."

Looking up at the sky she could see Pain simply floating there as if he were watching and waiting for something but it was then she realized their mistake.

"Feel Pain."

Both Yugao and Tsunade's necks snapped toward the half melted head of the Path of Pain that had thrown the main Path into the sky as its one remaining Rinnegan bored into them.

"Contemplate Pain."

"Pain what are you doing now!"

"Accept Pain. Know Pain!"

"What is this pressure," Yugao said as she slowly staggered to her feet trying to shrug off the weariness she was currently feeling due to her last attack.

"One who does not know Pain cannot possibly understand true peace," the half destroyed head said before falling apart as the main Pain's voice began to echo across the village.

"Lady Hokage a report from the Intelligence Corp, all the different versions of Pain have vanished!"

"What!"

"But then that means-!"

"I am a benevolent God," Pain's voice boomed as everyone felt the monstrous spike in chakra throughout the village. "Therefore I shall bestow true peace upon you all! This world … shall know Pain."

A bright light blinded everyone save two individuals within the village as the massive increase in power suddenly vanished leaving a tense momentary silence before it finally happened.

" **ALMIGHTY PUSH!** "

It began at the centre of the village as a powerful force touched down and immediately began pushing everything in all four directions back completely unobstructed. Houses, people, roads, all were erased as the attack pushed everything back.

If one were to describe the view from the sky it would be as if the village was dust being blown away in the wind leaving behind naught but a barren crater.

"Is this it," Yugao gasped as both she and Tsunade watched the attack head toward their location.

"Stand tall Yugao," Tsunade said as she stood defiantly before the attack. "The moment you falter is the moment the enemy has won."

"But Lady Tsunade look at that-!"

"Have you forgotten," Tsunade asked turning toward the ANBU with a smirk. "We have our own self proclaimed God."

"Get behind me."

Yugao's neck couldn't pull a one eighty but it did its best as she saw Natsu standing behind them, his coat blowing in the wind and a serious expression on his face.

Tsunade practically had to drag Yugao behind Natsu as the attack came closer and closer slowly raising his hand as his entire body became coated in a purple aura.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Gravity Monarch's Counterweight!** "

Yugao and Tsunade winced as the attack stopped right in front of Natsu who was slightly inching back as his face held a look of pure concentration. His free hand was coated in a golden aura that he slowly began to move toward the two clashing forces.

" **Crash Repulse!** "

A small golden spark shot through both forces as cracks began to appear throughout them with Pain's Almighty Push halting in place before shattering sending unstable gusts of wind out in all directions save his own.

"Natsu …"

"Hello there Yu I hope I wasn't too late?"

"Just on time Natsu, just on time," she replied with a small smile as Natsu turned back to face Pain who simply looked down at him contemplatively.

"Now does anyone have any idea when Naruto's supposed to be here because this is his show you know?"

"His show," Tsunade asked confused. "What do you mean his show?"

"Pain is Naruto's enemy to defeat, this is a fixed moment I can only interfere as I am now and try to keep people from dying before he shows up."

"B-but-!"

"I don't make the rules Tsunade and trust me breaking them is really not a good idea especially when you are already on the Goddess of Time's hit list."

"But people are dying Natsu and you could save them by ending Pain here and now!"

"Everything and everyone has its place Tsunade, the pain I feel seeing each life taken away is more than you could possibly comprehend knowing that I do indeed have the power yet not the right to aid them."

"You don't look so sure of yourself when you say that Natsu," Tsunade pointed out almost withering under his colder than usual gaze. "Would it be different if it were someone you cared about?"

"You couldn't even begin to comprehend the sacrifices I have made and have yet to make for the sake of creation so do not lecture me Tsunade Senju because I have little patience for it," Natsu hissed. "However to answer your question it would depend on whom the person close to me was."

"What type of answer is that!"

"You wouldn't understand so I won't bother explaining it," Natsu sighed as he felt the presence of Pain descending slowly toward their location.

Turning around Natsu's eyes bored into Pain's own and to his credit the man didn't even flinch as he gently touched down on the ground before them.

"I'm surprised you managed to stop that attack even if it was a bit too late."

"You are so very lucky I can't kill you for what you've done because I guarantee you this little invasion of yours would have both started and ended at the village gates."

"Where is the Nine Tails?"

"Piss off."

"You would use such vulgar language before a God?"

"You're no God, nothing more than a cheap imitation," Natsu spat. "The concept of the power held by the Gods is something you could never hope to understand let alone wield for yourself!"

"I see why so many hold faith in you now," Pain said as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Such fire burning within you yet you also hide such knowledge and wisdom not seen since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths himself."

"My power isn't everything Pain it's my love and respect for life that gets me places," Natsu replied simply. "Each life is precious and those who have yet to be tainted should be preserved at all costs, children being the prime example."

"And yet you destroyed Port Paradiso in its entirety," Pain countered quickly. "If you say all life is precious then why were they not spared?"

"Life was spared from Port Paradiso that day and even now I have a friend teaching them what they need to know before I return to set about putting them on the right path. The rest however were tainted and had no hope of being saved nor were they relevant to the overall grand scheme of this world and so … I eliminated them."

"Then are you and I not so different from one another, I seek to unite the world and you seek to cease the fighting within it, aren't those two goals rather similar?"

"You couldn't be further from the truth Pain," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "Of course I want peace but I know any form of forced peace will be temporary and hollow thus only serving to renew the cycle of hatred that permeates across all worlds big and small. To believe myself capable of ushering in some kind of golden age would be foolish instead it is up to the common man to decide for themselves when they want peace only then will it become … eternal."

"Is that truly what you believe Natsu Dragneel?"

"I fight for my friends and those that can't fight for themselves, true peace can come at its own pace."

"I see," Pain said as his eyes moved from Natsu to Tsunade and Yugao. "And you both follow his ideals?"

"We follow our own beliefs Pain," Yugao replied sharply. "Natsu is a man who stands a step above us that much is true but he would never impose his will upon us and that is why I follow him because he allows us to choose for ourselves the future we desire!"

"Peace through Pain could never work," Tsunade added as she lent her voice to the debate. "What peace have you honestly brought to the Leaf by destroying it and killing thousands of its citizens?"

"The same kind of false peace I spoke of earlier," Natsu said as he locked eyes with the leader of the Akatsuki once more. "There is a reason true Gods and Devils don't normally interfere and it's because of this exact moral dilemma. What is right, what is wrong and who decides these things? Debating the concept of peace and love in our time is all well and good but it would never be the people's peace and THAT Pain is why you will never have the utopia you seek."

"True using mere words and my own power wouldn't ensure absolute peace however by using the power of the Nine Tailed Beasts I could ensure absolute control over the Elemental Nations keeping the populace cowed to discourage any kind of dissent."

"That isn't peace," Natsu sighed. "That's basically a dictatorship with you at the helm."

"Perhaps you are right," Pain said as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once more as he raised his right arm. "But regardless of how you view the world you can never truly know or understand true peace until you have endured, understood and conquered Pain!"

"I'll give you credit for sticking to your ideals but I'm afraid you'll never win," Natsu said as a large cloud of smoke appeared nearby alerting all four to a new arrival to the battle. "Normally I'm the one that gives the beating once the talk is done however this was never my fight it was Naruto's."

"You would sacrifice your student?"

"Never, Naruto is the future of this world and I know when it counts he'll overcome anything. They say students take after their teachers and Naruto appears to have inherited my unique ability to turn situation to his advantage and combined with his already genius mind he will be more than enough to end you."

"You will soon see the foolishness of your misguided faith," Pain said slowly as he began to rise before flying over to where Naruto had appeared.

"Are you really sure Naruto can win against Pain Natsu when he just destroyed the entire village with one attack," Tsunade asked quietly as Natsu turned to face them with a small smile.

"Have faith in the future and you'll see some extraordinary things, now I need to go make sure my Servants and my Servant friends are alright so will you both be alright here?"

"Yes," Yugao said slowly as Natsu knelt down to her level capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Fire Dragon's Roar indeed," Natsu chuckled softly as Yugao's face went crimson in embarrassment.

"Y-you saw that!"

"Of course I saw but I held back a moment since I knew you were capable of the attack, had you not been ready I would have intervened earlier than I did."

"Thank you Natsu."

"Draw from the lacrima Yu they will replenish your lost chakra," Natsu said as he placed another kiss on her forehead before rising to his feet. "Now then time to go find my Servants!"

Opening a portal Natsu vanished leaving a blushing Yugao and a contemplative Hokage who was reflecting on the conversation she'd just been a part of.

' _I wonder how you would have voiced your idea of peace Jiraiya?'_

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	70. Understand Pain

**Ok so before you all read this chapter I'm saying this now what happens has been my plan since the beginning of Volume II so please keep that in mind as you all rail me in the reviews for being a monster.**

 **I won't say enjoy so … read I guess?**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Understand Pain**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

Naruto stood amongst the ruins of his home with a neutral expression as his eyes surveyed the situation in an almost cold and calculative way reminiscent of his Father during the Third Great Ninja War.

" _ **This place really took a pounding didn't it Naruto,**_ " Kurama said as the blonde grunted in respose.

" _That's putting it mildly fuzzball but it shows just how desperate the Akatsuki are to get a hold of you. I still have to wonder though how Natsu Sensei could let things get this bad since old man Fukusaku said he was fully healed?_ "

" _ **We don't know the situation Naruto so refrain from jumping to conclusions before you possess all the facts. For now focus on your main objective to defeat Pain and avenge Jiraiya.**_ "

" _Looks like there are a lot more people to avenge than just Pervy Sage now …_ "

"Naruto Uzumaki," a cold voice said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as he looked up above to see Pain hovering over him. "So you've finally come out of hiding?"

"I was never hiding Pain I was training so that I could beat you."

"Yes and that clearly worked out well for you didn't it?"

"The lives you've taken here today will be avenged Pain don't even believe for a second that I'm gonna let you walk even if you were a former student of the Pervy Sage!"

"Words are meaningless Naruto only action can save you now," Pain replied bluntly as he lowered himself to the ground. "Not even your precious Sensei could dissuade me from my path so what hope do you have?"

"I don't plan on talking you down from what you're doing," Naruto replied as he summoned his blade into his right hand. "You deserve nothing less than death for what you've done!"

"Well now isn't this interesting," Pain said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "The student of Jiraiya who preached peace wants to kill someone for revenge, how fitting a legacy Sensei has left behind!"

"Pervy Sage's dream was admirable however it is also impossible so long as people like you exist to try and impose your will on others! Those with power always use it to keep the weak subdued and subservient to them as they destroy everything else in their battles between the strong. I admired his dream however I could never follow it because it is next to impossible to achieve."

"Then tell me Naruto Uzumaki what dream have you chosen to follow instead?"

"I created my own dream you see and its one that I think is quite appropriate given the current situation. I can't become Hokage because of what I'm destined to become and so instead I decided that I want to unify the world not under one banner but as one people."

"Isn't that the exact same as what I'm doing though?"

"You want to use the Tailed Beasts and force a peace by demolishing everything but I want to bring all sides together without bloodshed," Naruto replied as Pain scoffed.

"A naïve dream, foolish dream of a foolish child! There is a reason that all three Shinobi World Wars were so close to one another and it's because such a peace is impossible, all the nations hate and despise one another!"

"That's because of the cycle of hatred that is passed from generation to generation," Naruto countered making the Rinnegan user pause. "People like the Tsuchikage and Raikage who have the ability to create olive branches choose to instead build up their forces and take what they want by force. These actions bleed down into the next generation who see such acts as acceptable therefore it only makes sense that should the leaders change over time society will change."

"Such an idea could never be achieved especially not the way you want to go about it through peaceful methods!"

"My future position is the Devil of this world, the one to safeguard it and ensure it is a world that can sustain itself. I have power but by proving that I'm willing to walk the peaceful route it is possible to make society see the same thing."

"Without imposing your will such acts would be meaningless, violence is part of human nature and makes up the primal part of who we are as human beings. Humanity as a whole will forever be incapable of maintaining peace willingly due to its primal need to rape, pillage and destroy only power can keep such sin at bay."

"Who did you lose?"

"Excuse me?"

"Only a person who has lost something or someone important to them talks like that and from what I can tell you've lost someone to the cycle of hatred," Naruto replied. "Who did you lose?"

"What does it matter?"

"Even if it doesn't change our stances, even if it doesn't undo all the hatred that has built up within you I think … no I believe that it would allow me to see things from your point of view."

"And what good would that serve?"

"It would give meaning to everything that has transpired here today instead of making it out like a pure massacre."

"I don't understand …"

"If you don't now then you soon will," Naruto said as he entered a defensive stance putting Pain on guard.

" _ **You done trying to talk his ear off?**_ "

" _Are you ready Kurama?_ "

" _ **I was ready five minutes ago you damn brat my chakra has already entered your coils enhancing you considerably just as we'd practiced. Remember though we're on a time limit before it retracts itself so do as much damage as you can!**_ "

" _Right,_ " Naruto said as his eyes narrowed in on Pain's own as the man studied Naruto with interest.

"Those eyes of yours speak of the Nine Tail's influence and yet you have not lost your mind, does the fox wish to save itself?"

"The Nine Tails and I are partners Pain, he and I were bound together by Fate and neither of us have plans on dying anytime soon!"

"That particular shade is the same as Dragneel's left eye, another gift from your Sensei?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Naruto replied as Pain clasped his hands together with all the other Paths of Pain appearing around him.

"Show me what you can do Naruto Uzumaki!"

With a blur of red Naruto was gone with three of the remaining five Paths moving to intercept him. The Path capable of stealing souls was first as Naruto blocked an attack from a chakra rod it held in its right hand with his blade as he sent a burst of Wind Chakra down the blade pushing the Path back a considerable distance.

The Path whose body was filled with weapons grabbed its wrist moving it slightly to reveal eight chambers as it fired missiles at Naruto. Creating a Shadow Clone Naruto had it throw its sword past the missiles with Naruto using the substitution jutsu to switch places at the last moment appearing right next to the Path grabbing the sword and slicing its hand off with an aura laced slash.

Unfortunately the Path was unfazed as its mouth popped open to reveal a large metal chamber that began to glow a light blue colour. Instead of slowing down Naruto sped up reaching the Path just as it was about to fire stabbing it through the bottom of its mouth through the top of its skull forcibly closing its mouth just as it fired causing it to explode sending Naruto flying back a considerable distance.

Still flying in midair Naruto grit his teeth as the female Path capable of summoning began calling forth its nearly endless arsenal as Naruto flashed through a series of hand seals before slamming his hands to the ground.

Three large puffs of smoke appeared followed by the sound of a very pumped up Chief Toad who had already drawn his blade.

" _ **Is this the punk who killed Jiraiya!**_ "

"It's all of them Chief!"

" _ **Yes these are the ones Bunta I recognize them!**_ "

" _ **Well then looks like we're gonna have to teach these bastards a lesson eh! Naruto you focus on the bodies while we deal with the summons!**_ "

"Thanks Chief," Naruto said with a grin as he leapt off of the Toad's head down toward the battle as Gamabunta and his brothers charged forward intercepting the summons.

" _ **In the name of the Toad Clan we'll not let a single one of em get to you Naruto!**_ "

Landing on the ground Naruto watched as Gamaken used his sasumata to stop one of the rampaging rhinos in place as Gamahiro drew both his swords killing the summon instantly.

" _ **Naruto focus on the one summoning all these beasts and we'll cut down Pain's combat effectiveness by a considerable margin,**_ " Kurama said quickly as Naruto's eyes scanned the area finding the Path standing near the main Pain whose eyes had yet to leave him.

"Great," Naruto sighed as he began to rush forward readjusting his blade as Wind began to coat its surface indicating his next attack.

"So you are smart enough to tell which Path to destroy first … still it won't be enough," Pain said as the Path adept at absorbing jutsu appeared before Naruto prepared to take the attack meant for his actual target.

"You think you're so smart don't you Pain," Naruto said with a smirk as the Path suddenly found itself high in the air with a Shadow Clone of Naruto emerging from the ground. "Of course I knew you'd try to defend with that one!"

Throwing his blade at the Path it stuck its hands out to absorb the chakra on the blade only for Naruto to substitute himself with it appearing above the Path as he landed a Kyuubi chakra enhanced punch caving its face in and sending it hurling to the ground destroying it instantly.

Falling back down to the ground Naruto grabbed his still charged blade and moved toward the remaining Path before Pain himself only to be blocked by said Akatsuki leader who had extended his arm outward in a stop motion.

" **Almighty Push!** "

Naruto found himself blown back by an almost unseen force as he came skidding to a stop thirty metres from his target just as the chakra on his blade dissipated.

" _ **That will be troublesome …**_ "

" _It's like Natsu Sensei's Gravity Manipulation Technique, a power of the Rinngean maybe?_ "

Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid four chakra rods impaling the area he'd previously been standing. The rods ripped themselves out of the ground and returned to Pain's side as the Rinnegan user floated toward him, the rods orbiting around him latched to his centre of Gravity.

"Impressive work defeating three of my Paths so easily not even Jiraiya Sensei could do that," Pain said lowering himself back toward the ground several metres before Naruto. "However for each one you defeat the remaining ones are able to perform better than before which means with two remaining you won't be having such an easier time of it now."

"I figured those three went down way too easy," Naruto sighed as he readied his blade once more. "Still I'm not gonna back down!"

"Do what you want with the last moments of freedom you possess Naruto Uzumaki because after today your life will end and the Nine Tails will be ours."

" _ **This guy really does have a God complex doesn't he?**_ "

" _And you don't Kurama?_ "

" _ **At least I have a legitimate claim brat!**_ "

Pain began to float once again as he sent the chakra rods flying toward Naruto at high speed with the Jinchuuriki immediately beginning to evade the first one before blocking two more on his left with his blade as Pain shot toward him with two more chakra rods in hand.

"Where the hell are you getting those from!"

Pain ignored him as he brought one chakra rod down with enough force to crack the earth making Naruto realize the Akatsuki leader wasn't playing around anymore. The sight that anyone close enough to the fight got was a mere blue of red light as Naruto expertly bobbed, ducked and weaved his way through the veritable onslaught of Pain's assault struggling to find even a single opening.

" _ **It appears that his statement regarding his increase in power upon the defeat of the Paths was no mere boast.**_ "

" _That's nice and all but surely there has to be some way I can get past his defences!_ "

" _ **You have about six minutes left before we have to do things the old fashioned way so now you must make a choice. Will you try to defeat him and preserve your body or will you follow the example of your Sensei and put your very life on the line for what you believe in?**_ "

" _Tell me Kurama do you honestly think I can beat him in this state using less than a Tails worth of purified chakra?_ "

" _ **If you got creative your chances would be … slim at best.**_ "

" _So you think we should do that then?_ "

" _ **Well I'd rather not see myself captured and you dead so yes I'd say using that is appropriate, sure you'll be in horrific pain bordering on agony afterward but I'll heal you up like usual.**_ "

" _Why do you have to always say stuff like that,_ " Naruto inwardly sighed as he heard the fox snicker in his mind.

" _ **Come on brat let's turn the tables on this bastard and make him pay for what he's done not just to the village but all the others he's hurt!**_ "

" _Right,_ " Naruto said as he dodged three swift strikes from Pain before suddenly vanishing in a blur of red striking the leader of the Akatsuki in the chest sending him skidding back over twenty feet.

"Seems I'm not strong enough to beat you Pain," Naruto said as the man cocked his head to the side in confusion. "So now it's time I got a little bit of help!"

Dropping down to all fours Naruto was coated in a Crimson Red dome as his entire body was slowly taken over by a bubbling crimson substance with seven tails swirling behind him. The skeletal features of a fox began to form over Naruto as he let out a loud roar firing a shockwave at Pain who was blown back slightly from its force.

"So you call upon the power of the Nine Tails to save you Uzumaki?"

" _ **Foolish mortal,**_ " a distorted voice boomed prompting Pain to take an involuntary step back as he assumed a defensive stance. " _ **So you are the one who dares enslave my brothers and sisters, upsetting the balance of this world and defying the will of the Sage of the Six Paths himself!**_ "

"So the Nine Tails can speak it seems," Pain mused prompting Kurama to growl.

" _ **I will not let this sleight to the world go unpunished Pain even if you bear the eyes of the Sage himself! As Devil of this world …**_ "

The skeleton continued to morph and twist before sinking into the crimson mass as it slowly began to rise up onto two legs with the crimson chakra beginning to harden as it became skin. Slowly another being emerged where Naruto once stood much to Pain's shock as his normally calm and composed figure now stood openly gaping at the sight of a man standing before him.

The man had medium length spiky orange hair with a well trimmed moustache and light beard. He appeared to be about middle aged and wore an oriental themed yukata that was predominantly black with red trimmings with the symbol for the Devils mixed throughout the floral theme that seemed to almost tell a story of its own.

At his waist were two katanas each humming with power, behind him seven orange tails swished almost playfully and atop his head two fox like ears twitched in anticipation at the coming fight as the man grinned to reveal canines.

"How long has it been since I have set foot upon the Elemental Nations I wonder?"

"What are you," Pain all but demanded receiving only a foxy grin in response.

"Weren't you looking for me this whole time Pain? I'm the Nine Tails here in the flesh quite literally and let me tell you I am far from pleased at the moment."

"How can you be the Nine Tails," Pain snapped unable to believe the man before him was the Nine Tails capable of destroying entire villages with a single attack.

"Oh but I am for you see Naruto and I have a little agreement," Kurama said as he began to pace back and forth slowly. "We take care of the Elemental Nations together, I provide him my power and he does the job his way. Now there is this little snag we've got at the moment where Naruto can't fully control my power yet, not a bad thing just inconvenient, which means when the need arises that it becomes a necessity to avoid killing him I will step in."

"You would go that far for the boy who binds you?"

"Well firstly he doesn't bind me, second it wasn't his fault to begin with, third sealing me was for the best given the current situation and finally I'd help that bastard Madara Uchiha before I let trash like you order me about!"

"I think you'll find Nine Tails that even you will struggle to defy the will of God," Pain said as Kurama snorted in amusement.

"I may be stuck with only seven tails worth of power but it'll be more than enough to put an upstart like you in your place, observe closely mortal and you shall see."

Making a ram seal Pain braced himself for an attack but soon returned to his original stance when nothing happened, then it happened.

" **Devil's Aura: Trickery Hells – Seventh Room!** "

All around Pain the world began to shift and distort as he soon found himself in a small room sitting at a table. Before him were three blocks each with one word written on them.

 _Life_

 _Death_

 _Chance_

"What sort of Genjutsu is this," Pain wondered aloud as his eyes studied each of the blocks carefully.

Behind the blocks were holes that they obviously needed to be inserted however it was the note at the opposite end of the table that caught his eye and so he began to read.

 _If one is one but two is three_

 _Life can be yours for but a fee_

 _Pay the price or pay it thrice_

 _So says the roll of block or dice_

"Dice?"

Reading the paper again Pain knew it was a riddle but exactly how complex he couldn't say. Was there even a Life option or would all three kill him and what of the dice mentioned on the paper?

"If one is one but two is three," Pain said slowly before looking at the blocks. "There are three blocks and I'm supposed to pick one but maybe if I pick two it counts as all of them? All of them require me to pay a price as a sort of toll so perhaps …"

Instead of picking the Life block Pain picked the Chance block and inserted it into the slot before him as it began to release a slight red aura with the door at the end of the room opening.

Rising from the chair Pain walked over to the door and after determining there were no traps beyond stepped through only to find himself in another room but instead of a table with blocks this one had a board game that looked to be in progress.

"Perhaps these are the dice the note spoke of," Pain mused as he spotted the dice which were on top of another note.

 _Life is but a gamble_

 _Death is but a variable this is true_

 _When offered a choice doth the mortal scramble_

 _In this situation what will poor Nagato do?_

This put Pain on guard immediately as his eyes darted around the room in an almost panicked state. Did Jiraiya somehow figure out his true identity and tell the Leaf before he died or was this entire illusion relying on the prey's own memories to function?

"I suppose I have to roll the dice but which piece am I and what even is this board game," Pain wondered as he picked up the box and read the title.

 _Monopoly (Manipulation Edition)_

 _A Game Based On Who The Master Manipulator Is In The Elemental Nations!_

 _Created By Hasbro Inc_

Turning the box around he saw pictures of the pieces that were scattered about the board and was surprised at some of the names.

 _Danzo Shimura_

 _Orochimaru_

 _Nagato Uzumaki_

 _Obito Uchiha_

 _Madara Uchiha_

 _Zetsu_

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki_

 _s0Lo!0n_

"This final piece looks corrupted and to mention Kaguya Otsutuki … what would the Mother of all chakra have to do with this? And who is this Obito and why is Zetsu so high on this list?"

Questions began to flood Pain's mind as his eyes turned back to the board only to find all the pieces were staring at him, their almost cartoonish faces smiling at him waiting for him to play as he reluctantly put the box down and picked up the dice.

"Well obviously I'm the Nagato one so I suppose I'll have to play along …"

Rolling the set of dice the pieces seemed to watch as they came to a stop at the centre of the board. To his surprise the strange old man who was tied to the logo jumped out of the board game and manifested before him.

"You rolled a seven!"

The man picked up his piece and dropped it right onto a place he quickly realized was tied to his last choice.

"CHANCE, let's see what you get," the man said as he picked up a card from the board. "One of your closest friends is betrayed and killed by the jester, pay seventy five pounds!"

"Seventy five what?"

The strange man simply pointed to the strange fake currency scattered around the table which had clearly defined colouring and numbering. Counting out the money he handed it to the man who smiled in a rather disturbing way before turning and with a wave of his cane opened the next door.

The man vanished back into the centre of the board leaving Pain more confused than before however he once again walked through the door and found himself standing before the dead body of Konan.

 _One of your closest friends is betrayed and killed by the jester, pay seventy five pounds!_

"What is this!"

Kneeling down he saw Konan had put up quite the fight however when he rolled her over Pain jumped back in shock as her black eyes with red pupils and bloody smile met him.

"What are you!"

" **W** h **y** i **t** ' **s** m **e** N **a** g **a** t **o** , **K** o **n** a **n** ," the voice said as her smile quite literally reached her hairline as blood began to flow from her mouth like a waterfall, her sharp jagged teeth rendering a horrifying image he would likely never forget as the Demonic Konan somehow got up despite half of her body being blown apart.

"You aren't Konan!"

" **A** w **w** t **h** a **t** h **u** r **t** s **N** a **g** a **t** o **I** ' **m** s **t** i **l** l **t** h **e** s **a** m **e** b **r** o **k** e **n** w **o** m **a** n **w** h **o** l **o** y **a** l **l** y **s** e **r** v **e** s **!** "

"You are not Konan, Konan is not broken," Pain growled only to realize that the blood flowing from Konan's mouth had suddenly filled the room they were standing in with it now up to his waist.

" **B** u **t** I **a** m **e** v **e** n **n** o **w** a **s** y **o** u **p** a **r** a **d** e **a** r **o** u **n** d **i** n **t** h **e** b **o** d **y** o **f** t **h** e **m** a **n** I **l** o **v** e **!** "

"Wha-!"

Pain was cut off as the blood reached his mouth and he quickly found himself drowning within its depths unable to move or even blink as he was forced to stare into the seemingly unaffected Demonic Konan's eyes as she remained stationary, her nightmarish smile being the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

Or so he thought.

The moment everything went black Pain found himself in yet another room this time however there was simply a deck of cards sitting on the table with a single note next to it.

 _Draw_

And so draw Pain did despite everything in his being screaming for him not to Pain drew and in his hand he held the card of the Joker. He then noticed that the piece of paper began to slowly reveal new words.

 _The card of the Joker_

 _The card that describes you_

 _Misled by the Joker_

 _Turned into a joke_

 _Played for a fool_

 _Nagato Uzumaki the clown_

"What?"

Pain suddenly found himself standing in another room this time he saw Naruto sitting at the vacant half of the table staring at him with dead, emotionless eyes. Above his head was a sign that simply said sit.

And so sit he did.

"Why do you fight?"

"What are you talking about Uzumaki we've been over this!"

"Why do you fight?"

"We've been over this I'm fighting to-!"

Suddenly it all clicked as Pain realized something he'd long since forgotten ever since he'd first met the masked man.

"I fight … for Konan and Yahiko."

"Why?"

"Because … because they are my everything," Pain said softly. "I would bring the very heavens to them if I could."

"What would you do if Konan died?"

"I-I don't know?"

"What would you do?"

"…"

"Chance or Fate?"

"What?"

"Which do you choose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chance or Fate?"

"What is the significance of the choices and how are they relevant to Konan?"

"Chance or Fate?"

Pain was frozen solid, picking chance last time led to some horrifying things yet fate could be just as bad. Either way he held Konan's life in his hands and so he had to make the decision and hopefully she could forgive him.

"Fate."

"Are you sure?"

"No but you won't explain them so I pick Fate."

"Very well then," the Naruto said as he slowly began to break down into a strange crimson liquid seeping through the cracks in the floor as the whole room began to shake.

Suddenly Pain found himself with two blades protruding from his chest as the real world came back into view. Looking behind him he saw that his final path had been destroyed and the ANBU with the Sharingan from earlier had stabbed him through the back with both her blades.

"So that's what this was …"

"Good job holding him there er … Nine Tails?"

"Not a problem Neko," Kurama replied casually though no trace of a smile could be seen as Pain simply watched the Nine Tails behaviour curiously.

"Now Pain by the authority of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju I'm taking you in," Yugao said as Pain's eyes turned back toward the ANBU with a frown.

' _What was the penalty for the answer?'_

Frustrated as the ANBU began to drag him away Pain saw the shattered remains of his chakra rods lying around and decided to act in order to get his answers. Before Yugao could even react Pain quickly grabbed all the fragmented chakra rods and fired them at Yugao who was unprepared for the assault as her body was pierced relentlessly by over a dozen of them impaling her into some nearby debris.

Turning around swiftly and summoning two more Pain charged forward and thrust them both through her chest as the ANBU cried out in agony.

"I will have my answers Nine Tails," Pain roared. "Do not defy me!"

Instead of getting the answers he wanted however all Pain got was a look of fear from the fox. Confused he was about to ask why when Kurama shakily spoke.

"No … what have you done you fool! No this cannot be the Fate route I will not believe it!"

"What are you on about you Demon Fox!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done Pain," Kurama roared as he pointed to Yugao's slumped form. "Do you know who that woman is!"

Pain was confused at the look Kurama was giving him as he turned back to the struggling ANBU who was clearly dying from her wounds as the entire area became filled with a malicious presence.

There were no portals, no flashy entrances as Natsu appeared from thin air standing before Yugao's struggling form. Pain watched in interest as the man knelt down to the woman and gently slid the mask off of her face.

"N-Natsu," Yugao gasped as she coughed up blood all over his shirt.

Natsu's eyes scanned Yugao glowing far brighter than any had seen before as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Yu maybe Tsunade could-!"

"One of these … my heart," Yugao said slowly as she motioned toward one of the rods. "Can't … fix that … so easily."

"Yugao I- you can't leave me like this, not after everything you've done!"

"It's just … my time … I guess."

"But you're so young and we … we had plans and-!"

"I'm sorry for this," Yugao sighed as she wiped some of the blood from her mouth. "I … was careless … deactivated my Sharingan … paid the price …"

"Yugao …"

"I'm going to die … I can see her," Yugao said with a faraway look prompting Natsu's neck to snap around to find Lady Death hovering behind him with a sad look on her face.

"Please Death don't take her," Natsu pleaded as the God simply shook her head.

"She's suffering Natsu and none of you have the ability to combat not only her damaged heart but the several other damaged vital organs, the dozen or so holes through her body and the litres of blood she's lost."

Turning back to Yugao Natsu froze at her smile which even now captivated him in a way he could never truly understand.

"This is … my price to pay … for my foolishness."

"But it's not fair I saw what happened that was completely out of nowhere I won't accept it!"

"Natsu," Yugao gasped as she grabbed his hand in an iron grip. "Please … do not despair … I have no regrets …"

Natsu's tears began to fall freely as he gently placed his forehead up against Yugao's own as she began to say her final words.

"I never thought I'd live this long you know," Yugao wheezed as Natsu pulled back to face her. "I was once emotionless and knew nothing … even after Hiruzen saved me I didn't understand much about emotions until you …"

"You were pretty odd when we first me," Natsu replied shakily as the two shared a short laugh.

"You showed me love Natsu and even if it was for but a fleeting moment I was able to, for that I am eternally grateful."

"And you saved me Yu so I'd say we're even on that," Natsu sniffed as she placed a bloodied hand on his cheek.

"Live … Natsu, live and smile for me, for Erza and for all your other loved ones," Yugao said softly. "Live and know that I'll … always … love …"

Natsu caught her hand before it slipped from his face as Yugao died before his eyes. Not a soul dared to move so much as an inch as they watched Natsu silently mourn for her entirely unexpected and out of the blue death that not even he could foresee.

"This is bad," Kurama said slowly as the minutes rolled by. "This is really really bad!"

"Oi what the hell happened here," Mordred shouted as she staggered into the area, her armor cracked in several places as she aided Nobu whose leg was twisted the wrong way. "Oh no …"

"Oh shit," Nobu growled biting her thumb as she looked between Natsu and Yugao's body. "Who the hell did this!"

"Crap we've got to get to Natsu's side," Mordred growled as the two began to slowly make their way over to Natsu only for Pain to block their path.

"Explain to me the significance of this one girl's death?"

"Are you the bastard who did it!"

"You'd better hope you aren't," Nobu added as both summoned their weapons to their free hands.

"You are both fools to draw weapons on me in such a condition," Pain said as he extended his hand prepared to strike only for both Nobu and Mordred to vanish and reappear at Natsu's side.

"Oi Natsu," Mordred said removing her helmet and kneeling down next to him.

"Natsu can you hear us?"

"He killed her …"

"Pain?"

"I saw her she had him after Kurama had frozen him and I thought it was over and they'd beaten him but then out of nowhere he did this and I-I didn't react fast enough I-!"

"This isn't your fault Natsu," Mordred said in a surprisingly soft tone as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Mordred's right this isn't your fault I mean you were too far away to do anything!"

"But I could've saved her had I just dealt with him when I had the chance …"

"You can't guarantee that Natsu," Mordred sighed softly. "You never know what's gonna happen in war but I promise you this me and Archer will stick by you no matter what!"

"Yugao was our friend too, she was an amazing person but she's been murdered," Nobu said darkly as she slowly stood ignoring her back to front leg as she turned to Pain.

"Murdered by this piece of scum," Mordred growled as she pointed Clarent at him. "You'll pay for this Pain!"

"For what you've done you'll wish you'd never been born," Nobu said through grit teeth only for both to fall silent as Natsu's back straightened.

"Saber, Archer, I have an important task for you both."

"Of course Master what is it?"

"Take Yugao's body far from here, take her to Tsunade and ensure that preparations for her burial are made."

Mordred and Nobu watched as Natsu slowly began to stand as steam began to rise from his very skin as his hair began to turn black. Stepping back due to the heat being emitted from his form both were shocked as Natsu turned to face them all with his pupils missing entirely from his eyes leaving only an endless void of Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue behind.

"You speak of yourself as a God who believes himself above the mortals, above all others before you? You think yourself even a fraction of the way toward what a true Divine being is?"

The air became thick with a strange pressure as Natsu took a step forward and with it his eyes flashed from their usual colour to Pitch Black and Pure White with cracks beginning to tear open around him as a strange substance began leaking from them into his form allowing him to grow to nearly double the height of any human.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Kurama cried having realized exactly what he'd done though his cries went ignored entirely.

"I'm going to kill you Nagato Uzumaki," Natsu said as his eyes looked past the Pain before him and off toward the nearby mountains making Pain realize that Natsu knew his secret. "But before I truly kill you I'm going to make you question every last perception of reality you've ever known as I perform every last horror imaginable upon your putrid, rotted hollowed out husk of a body!"

"Oi Nobu that form …"

"I think he's done something he probably shouldn't have," Nobu replied slowly as the two turned toward Yugao's corpse. "But our Master gave us our orders and we must obey."

"I know I just hope that Natsu knows what he's doing …"

"I doubt he does Mordred after all he's entered the Dragon's Fury and you've no doubt seen the memories of how he is every time he enters that."

Mordred nodded slowly as she turned back to face her enraged Master who appeared to still be drawing in power from the various cracks surrounding him and silently prayed for his safety.

"This always happens to me," Natsu growled as he staggered forward. "I lost my home, my family and now I've lost the woman who finally dragged me out of the darkness! I won't allow it to happen again, I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!"

Natsu released an overwhelmingly powerful burst of power that sent everyone flying back excluding Natsu's Servants and Yugao's body.

"Are you prepared Nagato Uzumaki because now we're going to stop playing by realities rules and start playing by mine," Natsu said as he began charging up something in his right hand just as five portals opened up nearby.

 **I'm sorry please don't rail me for this it had to be done!**


	71. Conquering Pain

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Sorry for not updating so quick after leaving the last chapter how it was but I've been pretty busy and for anyone who plays Fate/Grand Order they'll know the Solomon Singularity is something you really don't want to skip out on.**

 **Anyway that aside here is this chapter now it's gonna be a bit different and some might see it as pointless but it's really not in the grand scheme of things I just can't write fast enough to get the next chapter done so you all can get that though I'll endeavour to do my best to get it out as soon as I can.**

 **Also reviews are quite long so if you didn't leave one that had some form of question feel free to skip though as you all know interesting hints and info are in them.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews!**

 **Val6974 – Thanks for the support I appreciate it! And yeah I knew she would be dying here because this is a major turning point for Natsu's character and how he acts going forward though you'll find out more as I go along.**

 **Yeah my Nagato is somewhat similar to canon however he's not going to simply become another Naruto like he did in canon.**

 **Etherious X – Well I'm pretty sure I mentioned it at some point but Seilah basically covers Natsu's job when he's not in Equilibrius and is also helping get the shards of both his and her power back.**

 **Baranx – Yeah it was kind of obvious from the beginning that she was either going to die or Natsu would've remained in that realm until she died but the latter was next to impossible since even after the events in the story wrap up he still has another world to go to for the Grail War.**

 **In regards to the whole Achnologia/Natsu thing that's just standard parallel universe stuff taking into account variables and all that. I'm considering chucking a good Achnologia in somewhere down the line though I'm not 100% on it yet.**

 **Also technically there isn't an EVIL Natsu its more just a Natsu who acts like Achnologia but doesn't want to consume everything so he just goes around and does what he likes rules be damned. Anti Hero doesn't really apply either so I don't really know what I'd call him but he and the actual Natsu wouldn't ever really fight it'd be more of a comical brawl type situation.**

 **As for the overarching storyline across the volumes it has a LONG way to go because once the Grail War wraps up he's then got to become strong enough to fight Solomon who is (and don't quote me on this but I'm 99% sure this is true) pretty much power wise multi planetary at the absolute bare minimum. Personally I would go as far to say he's a Universal Level Threat since in Fate/Grand Order he came within minutes of destroying creation.**

 **And even then after Natsu dies his journey isn't over so there is still so much to do its insane so you can always count on my story alerts because unless my computer dies I'll be pumping out chapters as consistently as I can and rambling on reviews haha!**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – Yeah I didn't 100% follow up on that threat but I did do something pretty damn heartless to him a few times haha! And yeah how do you think I felt knowing from jump she was gonna die and envisioning this stuff playing out half a year ago but not being able to write about it, it was hell!**

 **Also I'll check out that story you recommended it sounds interesting.**

 **Shadow465 – I would but I can't for story purposes though by saying that I've essentially spoiled something but you did kind of guess it so I suppose that's alright. But as for Broly yeah I can't make him a Servant for story purposes.**

 **Ouroborosdragon – The future Natsu as well as Mash and Fujimaru are all alternate timeline ones because they exist in a future that isn't set in stone yet. The best example is Fujimaru being a boy when he could be the female protagonist from Fate/Grand Order instead.**

 **Also I left hints back in part one as well as a few things Future Natsu has said in Vol II about how Natsu's Servant Classes are obtained. For example Natsu did snap last chapter however that doesn't necessarily make him an Alter Servant but it does mean he can be summoned as a Berserker.**

 **The Alters in Fate are interesting because they are more or less labelled as the Evil version of a person and although Natsu is willing to go to some extremes he isn't inherently Evil and even if he was even that doesn't necessarily mean he'd be summoned in as an Alter.**

 **I can't really say specifically how a Natsu Alter exists without spoiling something but I can say that even Natsu Alter isn't Evil his alignment is just Chaotic Neutral. Also when I say Fate route that was indeed intended to confirm that the Natsu he'd been dealing with from Chaldea wasn't the same Natsu we're experiencing the story with now.**

 **I'll also elaborate on the sword in future though I can't say more about it for now.**

 **So with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Conquering Pain**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"You want to bring the world peace through Pain, allow me to offer you that exact courtesy, Pain!"

Extending his right hand Natsu sent out tendrils that quickly ensnared the Akatsuki leader who to his credit still looked Natsu in the eye as he was slowly lifted into the air.

"Is this your way of bringing peace Natsu Dragneel?"

"Can you hear them, can you feel them," Natsu said quiet enough so only Pain could hear him. "I can hear their cries, the cries of the damned; feel their fear as they face the unfaceable darkness. I hear the cries of the children as they scream for parents no longer of this plane … and now you too shall hear their symphony of despair."

Natsu's eyes flashed for the briefest of moments as Pain's eyes widened, his ears immediately assaulted by the cries of all those who died in his invasion bombarding his very being.

"Where is the peace for them in your grand plan Pain, where is their eternal peace?"

"WHAT IS THIS GENJUTSU!"

"This is no illusion Pain," Natsu said dragging the man closer to him as his grip tightened to ensure the man didn't escape. "This is the sound of despair, the sound of those who have yet to even comprehend they've even died by your hand."

"No … I refuse to accept this," Pain snapped as the tendrils holding him were blown apart as Pain shot into the sky with Natsu lazily trailing behind. "These voices … make them stop!"

"They won't stop unless I allow them to Pain," Natsu said as he hovered next to Pain who clutched his head shaking violently. "And I have zero intention of making them stop Pain because your punishment hasn't even begun yet."

"Make … them … STOP," Pain roared as he summoned a chakra rod and stabbed Natsu through the neck only to receive a blank stare in response.

"False God, know your place," Natsu said as he grabbed Pain by the face with an iron grip cracking his skull slightly as Natsu lazily began to fall to the ground holding Pain before him as he charged a strange black and red sphere in his left hand.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Rasauq Doolb!** "

Ramming the attack into Pain's chest he cleared the hundred or so metres between them and the ground in less than a second as his body hit the ground with a resounding crack bouncing back up several metres before a massive dome of pure Black Magic exploded around him as a crimson glow began to show Pain thrashing around, his silent screams terrifying those who managed to even catch a glimpse of him.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Notohp Doolb!**

Natsu fired a similar attack from his right hand that vanished into the still expanding attack as Pain found himself now being assaulted mentally as his mind was shattered and rebuilt more times than he could even begin to process.

"Suffer …"

The dome vanished revealing a mangled Pain who gently floated toward the ground as Natsu appeared at his side in a flash. Allowing Pain to gently touch the ground Natsu then sat down next to the man who didn't seem to be entirely aware of where he was at the present moment.

"Do you see now what you've done Nagato? You could have simply fought against Naruto and Kurama and died and gone down in history books of the Leaf with the same reputation as Madara Uchiha."

Peeling off a stray piece of flesh revealing Pain's bones which appeared to have been swapped out with the chakra rods Natsu pointed at one and shattered it with a low powered blast of Crash Magic.

"But now … all you get is an all expenses paid trip to something far worse than purgatory where you would have gone, suck to be you I suppose."

Looking at the slab of flesh in his hand Natsu began to channel Anti into it as it began to morph and change as it grew to the size of Pain's head forming an exact duplicate. Placing his face next to the duplicate Natsu grinned as its eyes opened and began looking around frantically much to Pain's shock and horror.

"Wh-where am I! I can't feel my legs, I can't feel anything," the head cried. "Nagato, Konan, please help me!"

"YAHIKO!"

"N-Nagato is that you!"

Before Pain could respond Natsu covered Pain's mouth with an amused grin and turned to the head as he began to speak.

"Look at you Yahiko, pathetic!"

Pain's eyes couldn't get any wider as Natsu began to speak in his own voice, not the voice of the Path he was using but HIS actual voice!

"At least now with you out of the way I'll get unrestricted access to Konan she does have her uses after all …"

"Nagato," the head cried out in horror. "What are you saying!"

"You are nothing Yahiko," Natsu said in Nagato's voice. "Actually I suppose you are something, an object denying Konan from me!"

"Nagato you bastard how could you do this I thought you were happy for us!"

"Happy enough to see you two split apart, literally in your case."

"NAGATO YOU BASTARD!"

Natsu grinned at the face Pain was making as he gripped the back of Yahiko's head with an iron grip and began to squeeze.

"YOU BASTARD NAGATO, KONAN WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Holding the head out above Pain Natsu forced his mouth open as he crushed the head into pulp forcing the Path to consume bits of the head with a psychotic look on his face.

"Oh dear it looks like Nagato's betrayal hit poor Yahiko a little too hard, his poor head couldn't take all that pressure," Natsu teased before slamming the remainder of the face into Pain's own.

"What … in the world … are you," Pain gasped in between spitting out chunks of flesh. "How could you do something … so vile!"

"Are you lecturing me on being vile Nagato Uzumaki the man who killed over one thousand and thirty two people one hundred and seven of which were children? Are you Nagato Uzumaki the man who killed six people only to scoop out all of their innards so that you could manipulate them as puppets with the seventh being your best friend whom you parade around in front of his love on a daily basis telling ME that I'M VILE!"

""You … are nothing more … than a monster …"

"You took her from me Nagato, woke the beast inside of me only to cower in fear at what you've unleashed," Natsu growled as he tore the Path's leg off. "When I arrived in this world I was almost completely alone and was teetering on the edge of sanity though I held for those around me who still needed my strength and do you know WHO put me back together?"

Pain could only wince as Natsu kicked him in the face with his own foot several times before placing the boot over his neck.

"They say never tickle a sleeping Dragon Nagato yet you decided to go the extra mile and blast the Dragon's lair with a bloody air horn! Now you will pay the price so I'll see you real soon."

Pain gasped as his entire body began to crumble to dust from his remaining foot, each individual dust particle was agonizing as it separated from his body as Natsu tossed the leg to the side like trash and looked over toward the nearby mountains.

"Now then-!"

"That's quite enough Natsu!"

Even in his psychotic state Natsu recognized the voice demanding he stop as he turned to see Eliza standing near some of the ruins. She didn't appear angry or upset at his actions, simply sad.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes."

"Do you even comprehend what you just asked me Eliza," Natsu growled as he took a step forward. "Would you stop had this filth killed Elise?"

"Natsu his death is a fixed point in Time; Naruto Uzumaki must kill Nagato Uzumaki during this invasion! Every timeline this event MUST occur or else the already damaged time streams could shatter like glass!"

"I won't be denied vengeance against him Eliza!"

"Natsu use that brilliant mind of yours and think of the consequences of what you are planning to do," Eliza all but pleaded. "Not only do you put all of Time itself at risk but you but Erza and your daught-!"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THEM AGAINST ME," Natsu roared as several more portals opened up either side of Eliza.

"Look we tried your approach but we all knew in the Dragon's Fury he was never gonna back down."

"Indeed we have little choice but to incapacitate him until Kurama and Naruto have done the deed."

"Well now what have we got here," Natsu said as his pupil less eyes scanned the gathered deities before him. "The Goddess of War Eliza, Immortal CEO of the bloody newspaper Sosuke Aizen, Red Haired Shanks, the Crimson Fucker himself Alucard and the Supreme Magic King himself Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! What a gathering to try and deny me my revenge!"

"Listen Natsu we don't want to do this but you aren't leaving us a choice," Aizen said as he summoned his Zankupato to his side.

"We all understand you are grieving but you aren't in the right state of mind and you'd never forgive yourself once you came back to reality only to find it irreparably damaged or destroyed," Shanks added as he drew his own sword.

"All right everyone you all know what to do," Eliza said as four of the group moved to strategic positions around Natsu leaving Ainz to face him directly.

"For what it's worth Natsu we're sorry," Ainz said as Natsu found himself suddenly bound in place.

" **Divine Over Demonic Deity Suppression Barrier!** "

Natsu found himself unable to even move as the barrier held him firmly in place also finding that he couldn't channel anything effectively so long as it was up.

"Kurama is on his way to kill Nagato Natsu so you only need to wait a little longer," Ainz said as Natsu began to thrash about desperately trying to break free as spit began to froth around the edges of his mouth making him appear like a feral animal.

"This is painful to look at," Alucard said lacking his humour in its entirety.

"The Dragon's Fury is something beautiful yet the ultimate curse," Aizen sighed. "The amount of pain he'd be feeling from his and Yugao's severed bond would be driving him insane."

"We've all resigned ourselves to this," Eliza cut in softly. "For the greater good we must hold Natsu here above all else risking both our friendships and our very lives if need be to ensure Time doesn't shatter."

Natsu continued to thrash against the barrier around him however without his power he was unable to even put so much as a crack into it. When Natsu suddenly stopped the group froze wondering if he'd suddenly found a way through or perhaps had calmed down slightly, paling as a feral grin began to worm its way onto his face.

"You are all fools if you seriously thought this would hold me," Natsu said as the glow in his pupil less eyes increased. "I believe you all forgot one extremely crucial point when designing what would have otherwise been the perfect barrier."

The group looked between one another in slight confusion as to what Natsu was referring to when suddenly Alucard was sliced in half and blown away as Seilah appeared from thin air wielding Natsu's Demonic Dragon Slaying Magic.

"NO, THE BARRIER," Eliza cried as Natsu unleashed as much of his Aura and Anti as possible shattering it and blowing back the group just as Alucard reformed nearby.

Seilah landed next to Natsu and helped her Master to his feet receiving a hug in return.

"I'm so sorry for not coming sooner Master I'd heard of their plan to do something against you but I was busy with all of the other tasks I've been doing for you!"

"You came when it mattered Seilah," Natsu sighed as his pupils returned for a few moments as he gently stroked the back of her head in an affectionate manner. "You always go above and beyond for me Seilah and are always there when it truly matters so I couldn't ask for a better assistant. Now I hope my power didn't hurt you in any way, ninety nine percent of my full power would have been rather overwhelming?"

"It was disorientating however I quickly adjusted Master," Seilah replied before drawing two swords and a mask Natsu immediately recognized. "I retrieved the blades when they were dislodged from Pain earlier and caught the mask as it blew away on the wind. I knew that you would like to keep Miss Yugao's things so …"

"Thank you Seilah," Natsu said softly as he sent the mask and of the blades back to his requip space. "Now I think you should stand clear of this fight, in fact I have a task for you and it's very important."

"Of course Master what do you need?"

"I have several friends around these ruins who might need some help, two of which are fighting a Caster Class Servant as we speak, so perhaps you could ensure they all make it out alright?"

"Of course Master but will you be alright?"

"In time Seilah," Natsu sighed softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "In time."

Seilah nodded slowly before vanishing allowing Natsu to see the regrouped Devils plus God who had come to deny him of his vengeance. The pupils in his eyes vanished once again putting them all on immediate guard as the steam from his body began to return.

"I won't be caught in that little trick again and my vengeance will not be denied even if I have to resurrect the bastard to have it! Get out of my way or I will unleash the hell you all cowered from in both Terminus and Tartaros!"

"Natsu you can't-!"

"Is that your answer?"

Eliza was silent, unable to even meet Natsu's eyes as the others began to draw their weapons once again.

"Listen Natsu no hard feelings about this fight but it just has to be done," Aizen said as Ainz glowed in a green light before taking off one of his rings and releasing a monstrous presence.

"So be it," Natsu growled as his Pitch Black Aura began to flare signalling that he was about to attack.

Suddenly ten magic circles appeared above him like a tower with a dark blue beam of light rocketing its way toward him.

" **Fallen Down,** " Ainz said as he called down an attack so powerful that its light blinded everyone including Natsu himself with the heat from the attack forcing everyone except Ainz to fall back.

The attack lasted for only a few moments however once it vanished all that remained was a seemingly endless hole in the earth with the surrounding area charred black.

"Ainz we were trying to subdue him not kill him," Alucard shouted only for Ainz to raise a skeletal finger silencing the Vampire.

"You forget who we are dealing with Alucard this attack wouldn't be enough to kill him."

Moments later Natsu emerged from beneath the feet of Ainz who already had jumped to avoid any kind of attack.

"I barely managed to avoid that attack," Natsu growled as he pointed to the singed part of his coat. "Still as impressive as that attack was don't think I won't pay you back for it!"

"Though your level of power is impressive do not believe you stand at the precipice, Ahnkseram made the same mistake during the war and look where he ended up."

"Don't compare me to him," Natsu growled as his aura spiked and he shot into the air just as Ainz summoned a golden staff into his right hand.

"It is not too late Natsu for you to stand down lest you be consumed by your own hatred and sorrow!"

"This is my problem Ainz so stay out of it!"

"You already know the five of us have chosen not to do that Natsu," Ainz sighed as a golden magic circle appeared atop his staff. "If subduing you is necessary then I shall ensure I do it in only the most respectful manner. **Light Shower Rain!** "

Swinging his staff horizontally Ainz cut through the air opening up a rift that send thousands of light specks toward Natsu who immediately began weaving his way around them occasionally being nicked due to the speed.

" **Diablos Forneus!** "

Above Natsu a Crimson Red magic circle appeared as hundreds of black tentacles shot out from its depths wrapping themselves around Natsu's arms and legs as a mouth began to emerge.

The mouth seemed to be coughing up something as it spat out a large black glob which quickly began to pick up speed before smashing into the immobile Natsu setting off a large explosion.

" **Anti Crash Counter!** "

Cracks began to appear in the large glob moments before it shattered and rained down upon the group who all shielded themselves with their aura. Natsu hovered above them with a scowl marring his features as his Pitch Black Aura began to gain a tinge of gold.

"Not bad Ainz but let's see how you handle this!"

The groups eyes widened as a jagged line appeared above Natsu with seven black and gold magic circles popping into existence at each directional change to the pattern.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Anti Grand Chariot!** "

The jagged line began to open exposing the Devils and Goddess to the Anti Realm, forced to gaze into the incomprehensible nothingness with no other reaction than utter disbelief.

"You've already mastered the power of Anti this far," Eliza gasped as a strange gooey substance began to fall through the crack.

"It helps when you have the greatest user of Anti on your side," Natsu replied as he moved out of the way of the gooey substance which promptly fell to the earth landing in a grotesque heap.

"What the hell is that!"

"A denizen of Anti Realm if you must know," Natsu replied as Cyan Blue lines began to emerge across his body. "The normal Grand Chariot is an ability that fires down a literal hail of light or photon however Anti Grand Chariot …"

The group looked up and saw hundreds more of the same blob beginning to emerge as they fell all around the original blob as they contracted and expanded almost like breathing. Eventually the blobs began to touch and assimilate into one another forming a much larger creature which began to rapidly expand before exploding sending out thousands of lethal projectiles in all directions.

"Anti Grand Chariot would be better named Unpredictable Grand Chariot I suppose," Natsu said as he watched the others shield themselves using their own methods. "Still it is pure Anti so perhaps we've yet to truly see the most unpredictable part of the attack?"

And just as Natsu said the unpredictable did indeed happen as the countless Anti spikes suddenly turned around catching the group off guard as they failed to completely dodge all of the incoming attacks.

Surprisingly Aizen was the first to go down as his body was riddled with spikes to the point that he physically couldn't stand due to the weight forcing him to his knees. Alucard was simply ripped to shreds becoming a crimson sea of blood that continued to shift and morph in an attempt to reform.

Shanks despite only having the use of one arm was actually able to deflect and dodge every last attack. Natsu noticed the man's eyes were glowing a slightly different shade of crimson and his blade was coated with a strange black substance he couldn't identify which no doubt played a big part in how he was able to remain unscathed the entire time.

Eliza unfortunately wasn't as lucky as Shanks though she didn't get impaled by any spikes which was a plus. Instead she had simply suffered several scratches from the countless near misses or dodgy deflections from her blade.

Ainz much to Natsu's shock simply stood there as the attacks shattered against him something he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Though the amount of Anti in each attack wasn't lethal it still had Anti in it and yet Ainz was content to just let the attacks bounce off of him as if he were walking through the forest in Autumn, leaves brushing up against him as he took a casual stroll.

"So that's how it is," Natsu said slowly as he touched down to the ground just in time to see Alucard reform and begin pulling the spikes out of Aizen who didn't seem all too bothered by them. "It seems I'll need to focus you exclusively Ainz because group wide attacks clearly won't even dent that powerful barrier you have around yourself."

"Even though such a thing won't be possible when the five of us work as a team," Eliza replied quickly. "You would be better off surrendering Natsu."

"Surrender? Eliza you know me better than almost anyone that word has no meaning to me," Natsu scoffed. "Besides I think you underestimate just how far I'm willing to go to ensure I avenge Yugao's murder."

Holding his hand out in front of him with his palm facing the ground a black substance began to seep from his very pores as it fell to the ground quickly spreading around his feet like a puddle.

"I won't involve my Servants or Seilah in this because they mean too much for me to risk their lives on revenge," Natsu said slowly as the black substance began to bubble. "However THEY are more than adequate to get the job done!"

The group watched on in shock as a skeletal hand began to rise out of the bubbling mass followed by another which appeared to be rotting. The five immediately knew what Natsu had done with even Ainz gaping at the sight.

"You would release them … even after all they've done," Eliza gasped as a skeletal horse began to emerge from the puddle with its rider clutching a scythe.

"They are tools to be used when required Eliza and right now I have use of their power," was all Natsu said as four now fully formed figures stood around Natsu all drawing their weapons for battle.

" _ **His will be done…**_ "

"… _ **their lives undone…**_ "

"… _ **his revenge now begun…**_ "

"… _ **Lord E.N.D's will forever done!**_ "

"Natsu," Eliza said almost breathlessly. "What have you done …"

"I needed their power though they refused to renounce their allegiance to Achnologia and so I broke them and reshaped their minds to suit my needs," Natsu replied simply. "Aava was sick and tired of them anyway and although she's currently sleeping I can already feel her gratitude within my very soul as she hums in contentment at their temporary departure from their prison!"

"But to unleash the Four Harbingers of Achnologia in a foreign world Natsu-!"

"You left me with little choice when four Devils and a Goddess decided to gang up on me and deny me of my vengeance. War, Pestilence, Death and Famine all possess some of Achnologia's former power and so using that I'll keep you all out of the way as I deal with Ainz!"

" _ **Foolish Gods and Devils …**_ "

"… _ **shall wither and die…**_ "

"… _ **returning to the Anti…**_ "

"… _ **from whence they came!**_ "

The four Harbingers began to charge forward with the Devils and Goddess preparing to engage them when suddenly everything stopped.

"Felicity," Natsu said quickly as his eyes began to dart around only to land on the only thing not frozen in place.

"Hey."

Natsu went to attack the man only to freeze in shock as not only his Aura but all of his powers failed to manifest leaving him essentially useless. His eyes quickly moved back to the strange man who still sat on the pile of rubble eyeing Natsu curiously.

"What the hell have you done, who are you!"

"Oh I think you know the answer to that already Natsu Dragneel as I'm sure the audience does too," the figure said as he hopped off the rubble and walked over to Natsu in a far too casual manner for Natsu's liking.

"You can't be …"

"Indeed I am Natsu and I believe it is high time we had a little bit of a chat you and I," the man said taking off his sunglasses to reveal eyes that struck fear into Natsu's very being. "Hello there Natsu I'm Tim, Time Primordial, nice to meet you."

The man now identified as Tim was a middle aged man with short spiky blonde hair and slight stubble. He wore a black suit and overcoat with gold lining and currently held a golden fob watch in his hand.

At first glance Tim looked like a normal human however upon looking into the man's eyes Natsu knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"Don't stare for too long or you might go mad."

Tim's eyes were more than just eyes, they were the gateway to Time itself. A blue vortex raged behind them as Natsu felt Time itself calling from their depths, struggling to pull his eyes away from the phenomenon as Tim thankfully moved his head for him before returning the glasses to his face.

"Y-you're actually a Primordial," Natsu gasped as Tim nodded.

"Indeed I am Natsu however you and I both know I didn't just pop in for fun," Tim said making Natsu freeze on the spot. "This is for lack of a better term an intervention of sorts for you see Time has been damaged far too much thanks to your little outbursts."

"But wait-!"

"Be silent for a moment so I can explain the plot!"

"…"

"Now take a look at my arm Natsu," Tim said as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his arm which had a massive crack in it like glass. "That is your fault!"

"Is that from when I tossed Achnologia into the Ravine of Time?"

"Yes it is indeed and I was more than willing to overlook that because you did an exemplary deed. Unfortunately ever since then you've been nothing but trouble constantly abusing Time and drawing upon it for your own ends!"

"I have not!"

"That power you were just using was not your current power," Tim said cutting Natsu off before he could speak. "Using Anti you forced yourself into Time and began drawing on the power of the strongest self you'd been as you began to revert to your old form during the Alvarez/Fiore War."

"And that … hurt you?"

"I came here personally so that should give you an idea of just how badly it hurt," Tim sighed as Natsu looked down guiltily. "I understand you are currently grieving Natsu however it is no excuse for nearly destroying all of Time just for petty vengeance on a man who was destined to die anyway."

"But she didn't need to die!"

"Didn't she," Tim replied with a raised eyebrow much to Natsu's confusion.

"Well her death isn't a fixed point so I figured that-!"

"Let me show you something Natsu," Tim said as he snapped his fingers and the scene shifted. "Time is a fickle thing Natsu full of variances, variables, curveballs, left fields, ups, downs, sideways and all other metaphors or what have you to describe the fact that it is basically infinite."

Natsu watched as a younger Naruto wearing a red cloak currently lay on the ground with a chakra rod through his hands as the eldest daughter of Hiashi, Hinata Hyuga, was killed trying to free him.

"In one timeline Naruto has more than enough strength to deal with Nagato whilst in another it is a desperate struggle that tests the limits of his abilities. In this world Yugao Uzuki lived however she also died not too long after during the upcoming Fourth Great Ninja War."

"Am I meant to know that?"

"Ah … spoiler alert?"

"You said Yugao dies in this war in this timeline," Natsu sighed as he shook his head. "Are there any in which she lived?"

"Too many to count however you must understand that it's all about the minute details Natsu," Tim said as he snapped his fingers returning them to the moment Yugao was killed by Pain. "In this reality no one could have predicted Pain's actions."

Snapping his fingers Natsu saw the same scene as before however this time Yugao was suddenly surrounded by lavender coloured flames as a strange ribcage like shield protected her.

"In this reality Yugao unlocked her Mangekyo Sharingan much earlier and this was the battle that granted her access to the Susanoo thanks to the Uchiha blood donated by Mikoto."

Snapping his fingers again this time they stood atop the Hokage Tower as Pain killed Yugao right in front of Tsunade before tossing her body over the side railing.

"In this reality you never arrived however Yugao also didn't meet anyone who could train her further in the art of the blade and so she was easily killed during the invasion."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"You need to understand Time Natsu," Tim sighed as they returned to the area Tim had frozen in place. "What I'm trying to show you is that the death of Yugao does not solely rest upon your shoulders rather it falls upon everyone and no one."

"How does that work?"

"It falls upon everyone because Yugao didn't receive any aid during the fight yet no one because any aid aside from yourself who had abstained due to the rule of Time would have likely been killed."

"Even if that is true I can't let Nagato get away with what he did!"

"I understand the bond you formed with her demands vengeance however you must understand that after today Nagato Uzumaki will die, that is a fixed point I promise you."

"But why can't I just kill him surely you can change things so that happens?"

"In theory you are correct I probably could however it would also fatally wound me," Tim sighed as he once again rolled up his sleeve to reveal the crack in his arm. "I am Time itself Natsu that has physically manifested as a being, to alter a fixed point would be to alter myself. Now not even I could predict what altering myself could do since I'm a Primordial being, it's the same reason why I haven't just pulled out these scattered pieces of yourself and given them to you too."

"Because you don't know if you could survive it," Natsu sighed.

"And if I don't exist then what becomes of all this Creation? Many of the other Primordials and all others following your story can empathize with your struggle Natsu however none of them would believe such a risk to be worth it."

"So that's it then, let Naruto kill Nagato and wallow in my own grief?"

"The first half of your statement is correct however no one said anything about allowing you to wallow in your own grief Natsu," Tim said with a smile that slightly unnerved him. "You see it is in my best interest if we finally see your emotions reigned in to ensure this kind of thing doesn't happen again."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By bringing in someone who will be able to help you sort out that mess of a mindscape you have."

"A Primordial?"

"No," Tim replied shaking his head as he grabbed Natsu's hand and tapped his Command Seal sending a painful jolt throughout his entire body.

"Another Servant! Tim I already have two I can't have a third one!"

"This won't be a Servant designed for the Grail War rather this one is solely for dealing with your mental health so she shouldn't be around for too long," Tim explained much to Natsu's annoyance. "Unfortunately due to the method I'm using when you deal with these mental issues your Servants will be dragged into the mess but hey at least you'll have support right!"

"Wait how can you use my Command Seal when I can't access any of my power?"

"I froze everything Natsu just so I could speak to you without interruption which is why you cannot access your power. You move because I allow it to be so or more specifically Time allows it to be so."

"So my Command Seal suddenly works because you allow it to?"

"Yep!"

"Well that's … interesting."

"Now then normally there is this whole ritual thing that happens when a Servant is summoned but I'm not really interested in that right now so if I just tweak the summoning a little … AHA!"

With a snap of his fingers a young woman appeared in between the pair looking quite shocked as her grip on the bloodied knife in her hand tightened.

"What is the meaning of this, how have you done this," the woman snapped only to turn the knife on Tim the moment he chuckled.

"Settle down I've forcibly summoned you so that you can do what you do best, heal the broken mind."

"Well I hardly believe that such a thing is possible considering the amount of power necessary to undertake such a venture alone would … never mind I understand the situation now."

"Now that you understand let me introduce you to your new Master Natsu Dragneel," Tim said as the woman's eyes widened considerably.

"So this is why you always look at me with fond remembrance and respect," the woman said before shaking her head and extending her free hand. "Servant Caster although you may call me Alice Liddle."

"Nice to meet you too," Natsu said awkwardly as he shook her hand slowly.

"If you are wondering about my credentials I'm a fully qualified Doctor specializing in Psychiatry."

"Ironic since she pushed her own psych in front of a train," Tim said before jumping out of the way of Alice's knife.

"Who gave you permission to speak about that!"

"Well it looks like my mental health is in capable hands," Natsu sighed as Alice turned her gaze onto him with her eyes softening slightly.

"I really am qualified Natsu it's just my early years weren't all that great though what noteworthy person through all history can say theirs was?"

"That's a fair point," Natsu agreed slowly as Tim pulled out his stopwatch again before turning to face the pair.

"Alright so this is how things will work, Alice shall remain your Servant until she deems you mentally sound enough at which point you and I will be having another chat to verify such claims," Tim said as his eyes moved to Alice. "Trust me when I say there is a lot of baggage he's hiding in there so you'll be in for quite the adventure."

"I'll keep it in mind however I do have to ask about my fee …"

"One year vacation from the Throne of Heroes with your sister wherever in Time you desire so long as neither of you interfere with important events?"

"Deal."

"Then we have an accord," Tim said as he turned back to Natsu. "Alright so here's what's going to happen now and trust me I think this works out in your favour. I'm going to turn back Time to the moment you snapped and unconsciously accessed the powers of your past self."

"So to the moment Yugao died," Natsu asked with a slight frown.

"Yes because you might not have noticed but you'd actually hurt your friends with Anti and although none of them noticed you'd basically poisoned them," Tim said making Natsu pale slightly. "Also quite a large number of people witnessed what you did to Pain and their view of you would have become twisted therefore rewinding Time to this point is for the best."

"I assume I'll still be here though so how will that be explained," Alice asked as Tim adopted a thinking pose.

"Perhaps you two can play off that you were summoned as a result of Natsu's grief in order to aid in his recovery?"

"The story would work since crazier things have happened to me," Natsu replied slowly. "Though Alice won't come in through the conventional summoning method so how will we explain that?"

"Quite simple really, Alice was already summoned in for the Grail War wasn't she," Tim said with a smirk as Natsu slowly nodded to the suggestion. "Alright now that you all have agreed on that I'll begin rewinding Time-."

"Wait a moment," Natsu said quickly just as Tim was about to twist the dial on the side of the watch. "Can I please do one last thing with the powers I have before you take them away?"

"Is it for her?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Tim sighed as Natsu felt himself regain access to his power.

Immediately Natsu summoned a slab of red ebony out in front of him and with but a few strokes of his fingers he'd created a head stone for Yugao's grave. With a sigh he placed it into his requip space before feeling access to his power vanish once more.

"Alright I'm beginning to rewind, it'll feel a bit strange just don't move around alright," Tim said as he began to slowly twist the dial.

Natsu watched as all the events that played out from his brief fight with his friends to his brutal smack down of Pain was undone as he quickly found himself before Yugao's body once more.

"Now Alice you stand up here it'll make more of an impact," Tim said as he positioned her on the pile of rubble above Natsu and Yugao. "Right that's all from me and please for the love of all Creation Natsu don't snap again I know everyone thinks its badass but you are a higher being man control your emotions better!"

Natsu didn't get a chance to respond as a loud bell sound filled his ears as Time began to move once more with the sound of shocked gasps echoing all around him. Natsu looked down to Yugao's body once again struggling with his emotions as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Servant, Caster," Alice said softly. "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	72. Back To Square One

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Sorry for the late upload Christmas has had me quite busy so I didn't have much time to work on the story but here it is now! Happy Padoru to all!**

 **Reviews**

 **Val6974 – Basically Primordials are second only to the One Above All who exists outside all known concepts. To give you an idea of just where they sit you have Felicity who is a God that ensures Time flows properly and people don't abuse it, the Time Titan is dead so there isn't much use discussing it aside from the fact that it was essentially just Felicity on a stronger scale because it came before the Gods did and finally we have the Primordial of Time who is Time in bodily form.**

 **Basically if Tim didn't exist then Time itself does not exist because his body IS Time which is why in the last chapter he showed Natsu the crack in his arm because that was the moment Natsu was scattered amongst Time at the end of Volume I being ripped out and inserted into the Natsu from now and it was managing to hurt him.**

 **When it comes to all Primordials they basically exist as multiversal concepts so yeah just put them one space before the top of the food chain.**

 **As for the Harbingers their power relates to the person using them. Under Achnologia they could have easily killed Gods or Devils by the end of the story however under Natsu's control they are about even with the stronger Gods and Devils since Natsu is nowhere close to Achnologia's power.**

 **As for the Devil's and Eliza the ones that got hit would have died a slow and agonizing death from Anti. Several chapters ago before Eliza gave Natsu that power boost she explained to Mash and Fujimaru about how Natsu's insides were being eaten away by the Anti and repairing themselves but they couldn't do it fast enough well the same thing would've happened to the others however they don't have Aava or Anti control so they would've just died painful deaths.**

 **However Ainz and Shanks never got hit so they would have been fine and Alucard could survive so long as he continued to consume enough souls to counter the Anti though eventually he would fall to its effects.**

 **Baranx – I mean if one unleashes nothing does it become something? Really though he technically already did that when he used Anti Grand Chariot which is one of the reasons why Tim arrived and told Natsu he needs mental help because no one can afford him to keep snapping and doing stuff like that and rewound Time to before it happened.**

 **Etherious X – Yeah that's true I've just basically had her doing Natsu's job for the moment because the way she works would actually damage the story. Basically if Natsu isn't allowed to do something what's stopping him from just giving Seilah 99% of his power and telling her to do it for him? Her absence and the role I've given her is being done because I still want actual conflict in the story not just oh well if I can't do it here you go and boom Seilah just one shots everyone using Natsu's full power it wouldn't be fun that way.**

 **This is pretty much the downside to the way I've written her however I don't want to outright remove her or kill her off because I like her so I've kept her usage low for now.**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah there is a reason but it won't become obvious for awhile yet but those who know Naruto know what's coming up soon so I'll leave it at that.**

 **END Blaze King – To answer your question I have to answer with technically yes there will be others however his Immortality will affect many of them but not all. Obviously as the story evolves I'll be able to reveal more but I've already revealed Scathach is romantically involved with him in the future and she is an Immortal too and there are others I have in mind but it would be spoilers if I said anything.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Back To Square One**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Many eyes were on Natsu's kneeling form fearing the imminent explosion of rage due to the death of Yugao however it never came. Instead he simply knelt before her body and closed her eyes as the Servant who proclaimed that he'd summoned her stood by him in silence allowing him the time he needed to steel himself.

"Do you all now see," Pain said as several frantic pairs of eyes darted toward him in horror praying he wouldn't set Natsu off. "Natsu Dragneel has been cleansed by Pain and through it he shall be reborn as an individual that will follow the cause with all his might!"

Everyone froze as Natsu slowly stood up with Kurama eyeing the spot Eliza and the others had teleported in to observe Natsu seeing they were about to intervene should he snap. Turning around to face Pain no one could even begin to fathom the blank look on his face as he began to speak.

"You honestly think after you killed someone I loved that I'd follow you," Natsu asked arching his eyebrow slightly. "In a way the first part of your statement is true since her death will inevitably change me however I would never become subservient to trash like you."

"Then you are truly lost with death being the only remaining option to ensure you do not spread such ideals across the soon to be changing world," Pain said as he summoned a chakra rod in his right hand.

"I'm not fighting you," Natsu said as several jaws dropped amongst those watching the exchange. "Your death is something that will come today however it will not be by my hand."

Turning around Natsu picked up Yugao's body in his arms with Alice picking up her blades as he turned back to face the now openly shocked Pain with a frown.

"It angers me to know you don't get to die by my hand because I've got so many wondrous ideas for torture I've yet to use and yet such fantasies shall remain just that … fantasy."

"You don't think I'm just going to let you walk away do you," Pain growled as he pointed his chakra rod at Natsu who met the Akatsuki leader's eyes with his own.

"You won't have a choice," Natsu replied before turning to Kurama. "The real body is about three miles over there in a small cave just before the mountain range, right Nagato?"

"HOW-!"

"If you were a true God you would be able to know such things," Natsu sneered before spitting on the ground before the Rinnegan user. "All you are is a sad little mortal with a God complex because you possess something others don't, an absolutely disgusting individual!"

"Master we should leave to prepare for the burial of Yugao," Alice suggested though Natsu knew why she really wanted to leave as he nodded slowly.

"Do your job Kurama and by all means make the filthy dog suffer."

"I'd rather just kill him and be done with it-."

"Actually let Naruto do it himself," Natsu said as Kurama narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Pain is his fight therefore it stands to reason to let him finish the job," Natsu explained before turning on his heel as he began to walk away. "And having my student avenge Yugao in my place is the closest thing I'll get to vengeance."

As he walked Natsu's eyes softened as they fell upon his two injured Servants Mordred and Nobunaga who had dutifully brought themselves to him only to be dismissed just as quickly as they'd come to his side.

"Archer," Natsu said softly as the two froze in place upon noticing not only their Master but Yugao's lifeless body in his arms. "Stop walking with that severe injury to your leg immediately."

"Natsu … are you alright," Nobu asked slowly as she complied with his order leaning up against Mordred.

"No however you two no doubt understand what has happened or rather what DID happen, right?"

"It was strange because one minute we were taking Yugao away from the battle and the next thing we knew we were back where we got blasted by that bastards attack," Mordred said before looking to Alice. "And then there is the addition of another Servant which also threw us off quite a bit."

"My apologies for concerning you all however the Master/Servant link should have informed you of my presence already so I won't bore you with the details however I would still like to introduce myself since we will undoubtedly be working together for the foreseeable future."

"We'll do it later once we've dealt with … well you know," Nobu said gesturing to Yugao's body.

"Of course."

"Master!"

A panicking Seilah emerged from a portal next to him as she began to look around for any sign of threats before looking back toward Natsu.

"Time has been rewound Master I found myself back in Equilibrius when I was going to check on Miss Jeanne!"

"Yes I know Seilah Time was rewound however I would appreciate it if you could continue doing the task I asked of you before since the safety of Jeanne, Serenity, Fujimaru and Mash is important to me."

"Of course Master however once I am finished I shall hasten back to your side," Seilah said before vanishing leaving Natsu to only sigh.

"Let's get this over with you three then we can all sit down and sort this mess out."

 _ **/Naruto (Kurama's) POV/**_

"I won't allow you to take another step!"

"Do you really think this situation is in your control," Kurama scoffed as he dodged several chakra rods before blocking another with his hand that had slightly morphed into a claw.

"You will not defy me for I am a God amongst mere men!"

"Pretty sure Natsu disproved that already but whatever floats your boat," Kurama replied as he narrowly dodged another three chakra rods before turning to face Pain. "It seems you won't stop chasing me so I'll simply render this body incapable of moving."

"You may be the Nine Tails but I have the power of the Sage of the Six Paths himself on my side!"

"The Sage was far beyond what your feeble little mind could even begin to conceptualize foolish human," Kurama snapped as he raised his right hand making the shape of a gun with a small black and crimson sphere formed at his fingertips. " **Devil's Aura: Tailed Beast Shot!** "

Firing the small orb directly at Pain the Akatsuki leader immediately used his Almighty Push to bounce it back only for Kurama to grin. The moment the sphere made contact with Pain's barrier it exploded ripping through the force behind Pain's barrier as it rapidly expanded to quickly consuming him.

"You draw the ire of foes you couldn't even begin to comprehend you foolish human," Kurama sniffed as he turned around to continue toward the real Nagato only to find himself frozen in place. "What is-!"

"You will not defy the will of God," Pain roared as he emerged from the attack scathed and clearly pissed off as he held his right hand outward. " **Planetary Devastation!** "

Kurama was surprised as he found not only himself but a large portion of the earth beneath him suddenly lifted high into the sky. Before he even had a chance to attempt any kind of counter the earth began smashing into him from all sides quickly encasing him in a giant sphere of debris and earth as Pain clenched his fist panting heavily.

"Do you not see Nine Tails even you are nothing before the power of a God!"

"I'll admit that is a pretty impressive trump card I don't even think Gyuki could break free of that easily."

Pain was shocked as Kurama stood mere metres behind him with a toothy grin exposing his canines serving to unnerve the leader of the Akatsuki who was stunned his trump card had been evaded so easily.

"H-how!"

"Have you forgotten who I am? Kitsune are known tricksters with myself being the King of all tricksters," Kurama said with a cocky grin. "I am a master of illusions and Genjutsu and have fooled far greater mortals than you I assure you."

"You evaded it with Genjutsu!?"

"Who said I was even there in the first place, in fact who is to say I'm even here right now?

"Impossible you couldn't have traversed that distance in such a short timeframe!"

"Any higher being can perform such a feat," Kurama scoffed. "The fact such a thing surprises you only further reinforces Natsu's claim that you are a false God."

"You'll pay for this once I get my hands on you Nine Tails!"

"Judging by your true form that most likely won't be happening," Kurama said as he began to slowly phase out of existence. "Speak to you in a few moments … Nagato."

As the final Path of Pain took off toward his true form Kurama shimmered into existence inside a dimly lit cave, eyes narrowing as he noticed both Konan and the man behind the Paths of Pain.

"So this is the real Nagato Uzumaki eh?"

"You really are a Demon Fox aren't you," Nagato sighed. "So how is this going to work because we all know you are the more powerful one so long as my Paths are out of the picture?"

"Quite simply really," Kurama said as he looked into Nagato's eyes matching the Rinnegan with his own Devil's Aura enhanced orbs. "I'm going to let Naruto take control and he is going to kill you and there will be no alternative options available to you."

"And if I were to summon the Gedo Statue and use all the other Tailed Beasts against you?"

"They would not blindly attack me Nagato for I am the eldest, the strongest and the unquestioned protector of this world. My younger siblings would need to be forced into performing such an action through powerful manipulation on a scale I do not believe you to possess especially since you've used up almost all of your chakra."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you …"

"Just because I'm sealed within Naruto it doesn't stop me from aiding him in doing my job and ensuring that Naruto remains ahead of the Akatsuki has been my primary focus for some time."

"I see," Nagato sighed before turning toward Konan who seemed ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. "Stand down Konan we've lost."

"But Nagato-!"

"We're simply outmatched Konan and the Nine Tails could kill us both with ease, this way at least you may yet survive."

"I'm going to let Naruto assume control once more Nagato however know that should you try to attack he is more than capable of obliterating the both of you along with the entire cave we're standing in."

Nagato nodded as Kurama's body began to fade away appearing as if a thin strip of crimson was being pushed off of the emerging Naruto as it floated out the exit to the cave before dissipating entirely.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Nagato sighed softly as Naruto took in the form of the man who had been leading the hunt for him for so long.

Nagato appeared to be on the verge of death, half bound into a strange machine with a series of rods protruding from his back and his arms stuck inside two extensions of the machine his lower body was encased into.

The man had long red hair reminiscent of his Mother's legendary hair, his skin was sickly and he appeared to have no trace of muscle or fat of any kind on his form most likely rendering him immobile.

As Naruto studied Nagato's surprising appearance Nagato studied Naruto and immediately began to realize why Jiraiya was so fond of the young Jinchuuriki. With a sigh Nagato pulled his arms free from the extensions and seemingly sagged slightly as if tired concerning Konan who rushed to his side.

"I am alright Konan however I've used far too much chakra, more than I thought to be honest, which means I could very well be dying anyway."

"Surely there is a way you can be saved Nagato!"

"Perhaps there is however all of us know regardless of how these talks go I shall not leave this cave alive, right Naruto?"

"You've killed so many people, destroyed the Hidden Leaf and even managed to hurt Natsu Sensei," Naruto said slowly as his eyes met Nagato's own. "You will pay for your crimes with your life Pain or Nagato or whatever your real name is."

"I wonder if this is the infamous Will Of Fire Jiraiya Sensei always spoke about," Nagato mused. "As his students we both no doubt had the one lecture regarding the Will Of Fire and how nothing could ever truly extinguish it no?"

"Of course I have and even though many people died today and the village is in ruins we'll recover. We survived three Shinobi World Wars as well as Orochimaru and countless other threats; we'll make it through this just like always!"

"And I believe you because I've seen the resilience of the denizens of the Leaf before however I ask you this one simple question," Nagato said as he straightened himself before looking down at Naruto with a critical eye. "Will you be able to rebuild before the other Four Great Nations decide they want to capitalize on this opportunity?"

"The Hidden Leaf has lost over forty two percent of its total combat force with another twenty seven percent currently injured including many of its Jonin," Konan added quickly before Naruto could speak. "Though Kiri and Suna may not seek war Iwa and Kumo hunger for war, hunger for vengeance and hunger for new Bloodlines such as the Hyuga to add amongst their repertoire."

"And although Natsu Dragneel is powerful today has proven something that will soon spread across the Elemental Nations. There are individuals who he cannot defeat, cannot eliminate and cannot actively pursue due to external factors and both Iwa and Kumo would do anything to exploit such a weakness to its fullest."

"Our dream was to end such conflict, to deny countries such as Iwa and Kumo the right to attack anyone ever again. From the moment Jiraiya Sensei left and the Akatsuki formed it has been our ultimate dream to see peace throughout the Elemental Nations even if it was a forced peace."

"However Konan today we have seen that sometimes forced peace simply won't be enough," Nagato sighed as Konan looked away from the pair. "That in the end things will never truly change no matter how much power one truly possesses in the end it is simply meaningless to try and change what was already a set course."

"It isn't a set course though," Naruto said shaking his head. "As human beings we have the power to change the course of Fate and although it doesn't happen often it happens when it needs to the most."

"So you believe in doing nothing and simply letting events play out as they should?"

"Things happen for a reason Nagato," Naruto sighed. "Take Natsu Sensei not killing you on the spot for what you did that is a prime example of events happening in a sequential order because they NEED to be that way. Kurama and Natsu Sensei explained that it has a lot to do with how Fate, Time and Destiny all intertwine between one another and honestly I don't understand a lot of it yet but I do know one thing."

"And what is that?"

"When things get tough and people's lives are on the line that's when you'll see the good kind of change in people as they band together to work against something that would otherwise destroy them and their way of life."

"Such an alliance is fleeting Naruto trust me I've seen it before," Nagato sighed. "You of all people should understand such a thing is impossible given your last name."

"I am aware of the Fate of the Uzumaki Clan Nagato but there were many factors that contributed to it like that bastard Danzo who ensured the messenger from Uzu never arrived to the Leaf."

"Yes I am aware however there was plenty of time and other intel surrounding the incident however that's not my point. What I'm trying to say Naruto is that you may kill me today however my death means nothing in the grand scheme of things."

"Getting rid of you gets rid of the Akatsuki so at least something good comes from it."

"You would think my death would be the end however you would be wrong," Nagato said as Natsu's eyes shifted to Konan. "I'm not talking about Konan either for you see there are others that work for Akatsuki as well as a man who has led the Akatsuki from the shadows all these years since its formation."

"Wait are you saying that-!"

"Yes I'm not the true leader of the Akatsuki," Nagato sighed. "This man is beyond even my own power and has an ability similar to Natsu Dragneel where he can appear and disappear at will however he can also use it to simply phase through things too."

"Do you know who he is?"

"In the public face he is known as Tobi, a childish trickster who plays with explosives and can never seem to be physically harmed however in private he is a man from legend who by legend and history should be dead."

"Who is he," Naruto asked slowly as Nagato's eyes seemed to see past him for a moment as if he was looking at the man in question.

"Madara Uchiha."

Naruto froze on the spot at the mere mention of the man's name, a man who was one of the founders of the Hidden Leaf and the legendary Uchiha said to be unbeatable in combat only losing once to Hashirama Senju himself.

Kurama roared inside his mind at the mere mention of the man as he saw both his and Natsu's discussions coming together. Kurama knew they were in trouble if Madara had survived, the man was already able to control him over a century ago which meant his power would far surpass even his own by now.

"I see you understand the threat posed by him?"

"A-are you sure it's really him?"

"I'm certain, he possesses the eyes only Madara ever wielded," Nagato said once again frowning as he remembered the unique pattern as it once bored into his own eyes. "The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, eyes of absolute power said to be the height of the Uchiha legacy granting them frightening power over all."

"Do you know why Madara wants all the Tailed Beasts?"

"Truly I do not," Nagato sighed. "However I know that our goals did not align all that much so much to the point that I'd planned on turning the Tailed Beasts on him the moment we'd captured the Nine Tails in order to eliminate him."

"So Madara Uchiha is behind all this … do you know where he is now?"

"I have no idea however I know he was fond of watching Itachi's progress despite his … condition."

"His illness?"

"You knew of his illness," Nagato asked not appearing too surprised. "Yes I am referring to his illness. Are you aware how his illness came about?"

"No I only know he had one because Natsu Sensei told me about it once."

"Itachi was one of the brightest shinobi the Leaf ever produced. He graduated the Academy at the age of eight and was inducted into the ANBU not long after quickly rising through the ranks making squad captain."

"At that age!"

"Times were different then," Nagato said softly before continuing. "As you know the Uchiha Massacre happened a few years after the Nine Tails incident however what most don't know is the catalyst that lead to it for you see it was Danzo who ignited the powder keg that led to all those deaths."

"How?"

"There was another Uchiha by the name of Shisui, Shushin Shisui they used to call him, who was one of the fastest shinobi in the entire world just short of the Fourth Raikage and Fourth Hokage respectively."

"Whoa he was that fast!"

"His abilities for his age were legendary and he was Itachi's best friend and rival until Danzo killed him for his eyes."

"For his Sharingan?"

"Yes however he only managed to get one of them for you see the other was given to Itachi just before Danzo arrived which granted Itachi the Eternal Mangekyo in one eye however it also poisoned him."

"Wait how did it poison him?"

"The procedure wasn't done like the purple haired ANBU's was, Shisui and Itachi simply swapped eyes on the spot and unfortunately Itachi's chakra network became infected with Shisui's chakra. I won't go into the details but the gist of it is that injecting foreign chakra into yourself like that is a bad idea."

"So from that moment on Itachi was slowly dying?"

"Yes now consider this Naruto," Nagato said leaning forward as his Rinnegan eyes bored into Naruto. "If Itachi has spent over a decade slowly dying yet was still strong enough to compete with Kage Level Shinobi only possessing one Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan then how strong do you think a healthy Madara Uchiha who has over a century in experience and training and TWO Eternal Mangekyo would be?"

"Can he really be that strong …"

"You've heard the stories haven't you? The stories about how Madara could destroy entire mountains with but a single attack, call down attacks from the heavens themselves and even control the strongest of the Tailed Beasts with but a glance with his Sharingan?"

"Are you sure it's Madara," Naruto asked hoping and praying the man was joking only for Nagato to nod in response. "Then I've got a lot of work ahead of me."

"Indeed however you do have the Nine Tails and Natsu Dragneel on your side, the Nine Tails he simply wants to avoid fighting directly however Natsu apparently gives him pause."

"Why?"

"Supposedly Natsu is something of an enigma, a factor that should not exist in our world yet he is here before us. Madara has said multiple times that until his plans fall into place he would rather avoid fighting Natsu, perhaps you could use that to your advantage?"

"A lot of people fear Natsu Sensei so I'm not too surprised to hear that but I'll keep it in mind," Naruto said before adopting a thinking pose. "Why are you telling me all this anyway?"

"If I'm going to die then I want to ensure Konan survives," Nagato said simply surprising Naruto. "As long as Konan survives then I'll give my life willingly at this point."

"Nagato …"

"You want me to let her live and in exchange you won't put up a fight?"

"Konan will fall into your service Naruto essentially filling the same role for you as she once did for me."

"What kind of role?"

"Assistant, confidant, friend or anything you really need her to be," Nagato said simply before turning to Konan who appeared conflicted. "He is the only other one who has a chance to stop Madara Konan, with my death the Tailed Beasts fall into his hands and he'll need all the help he can get."

"Are you sure about this Nagato we put so much into the Akatsuki just to see it end this way, Yahiko died for it!"

"Indeed he did," a third voice said as the final Path of Pain entered the cave walking past Natsu to stand before Konan. "However under Madara its true purpose will be twisted and warped far beyond what it once was making it a shell of what we once wished for it to be."

"I-I'll do it Nagato," Konan sighed before turning toward Naruto and moving to stand behind him. "If you believe him to be the way then I shall follow him to my dying breath."

"Thank you Konan," Nagato sighed as he looked down at the Path of Pain who seemed to sag slightly. "I'm slowly running out of chakra so if you want to kill me you might as well do it now Naruto."

Slowly drawing his blade Naruto moved forward eyeing the Path of Pain for any sign of trickery as he pointed it at the fellow Uzumaki's throat.

"I'll look after Konan and stop Madara, believe it."

"I'll be watching Naruto so don't let me down," Nagato said as Naruto ran the blade through the elder Uzumaki's throat killing him on the spot due to his weakened form as Konan tried her best to stifle her sobs.

The Path of Pain fell to the ground lifeless as the Rinnegan eyes vanished leaving Naruto to silently comprehend what he'd done and what he should do next. He felt no sympathy toward Nagato's death however Konan was an unknown however comforting her was out of the question at this point.

" _ **An interesting development.**_ "

" _What is?_ "

" _ **You have gained an assistant or need I remind you of what Natsu and I taught you about that?**_ "

 _ **/Flashback/**_

"How do you expect me to do all this saving the world stuff AND take care of all this other stuff like maintaining balance and ensuring the world functions as it should!"

"You know you won't be alone in doing this right," Natsu chuckled as he took a bite from the leg of a creature they'd been cooking. "Eventually you'll gain an assistant who will take on some of the burden."

"An assistant? So you mean someone like Miss Seilah?"

"Yep," Natsu replied with a grin. "Though if I were you I wouldn't place as much of a burden on the person you get because I feel bad every day for having Seilah working tirelessly doing work while I run around on adventures rarely stopping back every now and then."

" _ **One thing Natsu has yet to mention is that your assistant isn't someone you choose rather they simply show up through mere chance and circumstance. Don't ask me why this is but that is how it has always been for us Devils.**_ "

"So I don't even get to choose who it is? But what happens if I don't like them?"

"That won't happen," Natsu replied simply.

" _ **When your assistant arrives they will be at the very least neutral to you or perhaps they will see you as something more. Fate ensures that you will have an assistant who will stand by you even against the world itself.**_ "

"So Fate selects my assistant," Naruto said slowly as both Natsu and Kurama nodded."Well I can't wait to meet my assistant then!"

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

" _So you think Konan is my assistant?_ "

" _ **I believe so however only time will truly tell,**_ " Kurama replied as Naruto's eyes returned to the bluenette who was now staring at him with a blank look.

"As Nagato said I am in your care however I must ask for a favour before we return to your village before we do."

"What is it?"

"Can I please bury Nagato and Yahiko?"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Yes," Konan replied slowly as she turned to look at the bodies of her two friends. "There was this particular spot we always went to even as adults so I would appreciate it if we could bury them there."

"Let me just send a clone back to the village to let Natsu Sensei know and we can head out," Naruto said as a clone appeared next to him and immediately took off toward the village. "I'll store them in this scroll until we arrive alright Konan?"

Konan simply nodded as Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed the two bodies away before handing it to Konan for safekeeping. With a silent nod the pair left the cave behind as they began making their way toward the Hidden Rain.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"I see," Tsunade said slowly as she sat atop the rubble of what was once the Hokage Tower. "Unfortunately we can't have her buried right away because not only is the cemetery gone but there are potentially hundreds of other dead citizens that need to be accounted for not to mention the fact that we'll have to rebuild the village from scratch."

"I understand Tsunade and I'm sorry for your loss as well," Natsu said motioning toward a body hidden beneath a blanket. "Shizune didn't deserve to die in such a horrific way and it pains me to be unable to avenge all these deaths personally however I felt the death of Nagato which means Naruto succeeded in my place."

"Well at least there is some good news," Tsunade sighed as she turned toward the unconscious Sakura. "Thankfully despite her foolishness Sakura wasn't killed either which means once she wakes we will be able to heal the citizens much faster."

"I wouldn't call what she did foolish Tsunade I mean how many people did she save doing what she did? If it weren't for Sakura's efforts many defenceless civilians would have been killed by all those summons."

"I know," Tsunade replied placing a hand on Sakura's forehead. "All of the rookies stepped up during this crisis even outperforming their own parents in some cases, perhaps they are almost ready to take over as the current generation?"

"Let's not go too far Tsunade they're still kids not old fools like us."

"Oh yes because you look old," Tsunade snorted as Natsu flicked her on the forehead.

"You know what I mean Tsunade these kids still have lessons to learn and destinies to discover, let the responsibilities come to them when they are ready."

"For some that may not be possible though if the Clan Heads perished?"

"Then we deal with it then but for now all we can do is come together and begin to piece this place back together bit by bit."

"Can I stand up yet," Nobu asked only for Tsunade to pin the Archer back on the ground.

"Your leg was snapped and facing the wrong way and although you have a healing factor you still arent going to be up for at least two days!"

"But that's boring!"

"Better to be bored than have a permanent disability for the rest of the Grail War Archer," Natsu replied silencing his Servant who shot him a glare which was completely ignored.

"So do you have any idea about what's going on with this Caster situation?"

"Not much I'm afraid apparently Mash and Fujimaru engaged a Caster who came with Pain and when the blast destroyed the village all three seem to have vanished somewhere."

"Can't you find them?"

"I could however doing so could lead to problems since my future self is heavily involved with them so as much as it pains me I can't though no one said Seilah couldn't so I've sent her off to see if they are alright."

"And what of Naruto?"

"I'm not entirely sure though I do know he'd let us know his status when he had the opportunity."

"Plus he has the fuzzball with him who'd sooner die than let him get killed," Mordred added as she sat down next to Natsu leaning on his shoulder. "I found Ruler and she's … well she's alive but pretty sad about all the deaths she failed to prevent, course I told her it wasn't her fault but she's a goody two shoes Saint so she naturally feels responsible in her own way."

"And what of Assassin?"

"Couldn't find her though Ruler could once she calms down a bit," Mordred sighed. "What a fucking mess."

"One I don't intend to see a repeat of," Natsu replied slowly getting up before turning to Mordred. "Where'd you see Ruler?"

"Emergency Medical Camp about a few hundred metres that way," Mordred said pointing to what was once the centre of the village. "Maybe you can calm her down because she's clutching that kid you saved like a damn lifeline."

"Look after Archer and I'll see about finding the others," Natsu said as he began walking down the debris covered street feeling the deaths all around him thanks to his Aura.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really," Natsu sighed as Alice materialized next to him. "I can still feel all the death and pain around me. I must have retained it from when I powered myself up using the form of my past self."

"A plausible theory however it could also simply be retained memory of the feeling colliding with the current suffering though I am no expert in the matters of Gods and the like."

"Don't lie to me Alice I can tell you were a Devil in life," Natsu said sniffing the air. "The scent of Aura never leaves you even in death."

"My world had no need for a Devil however it is true I technically was one in life however I did what I pleased and pursued my own interests never joining the Devils in their little games."

"So your world had no particular power system of any kind?"

"In my world humans were frail, mortal beings who led their lives doing menial and trivial things. Thanks to the Immortality of the Devil I lived long enough to see the humans of my world drive themselves to extinction through war and shortly after I decided to die since I'd seen enough of life and wished no part in the future of another world."

"Only to end up in the Throne of Heroes," Natsu finished for her as Alice nodded.

"Indeed and it was not for saving the lives of many, creating civilisation nor was it because I was particularly famous rather it was because I was the last one of my world to die. Upon arrival I was told I'd been chosen because my century's worth of experience and my desire for a wish was strong enough that the Throne had a place for me."

"And what was your wish?"

Alice simply smiled as she brushed some of her long flowing black hair from her face as she looked into Natsu's own eyes.

"You'll find out my wish in time however first I want you to experience my story through the dreams we share. As I learn about you so too shall you learn about me until there are no secrets between us, such is the way between Master and Servant."

Natsu nodded to Alice not really able to bring himself to smile as the pair arrived at an extremely overcrowded and panicked Medical Camp. The pair shared a look as they began to make their way toward the centre, the crowd quickly clearing for Natsu as they arrived at the head of the crowd.

"I'm sorry Lord Dragneel but I'm going to have to ask you to-."

"Get out of the way," Natsu sighed pushing past the Chunin who really didn't put up a fight and making his way over to the tent where he could sense Jeanne.

Opening the flap he saw Jeanne sitting in the corner of the room holding onto the baby he'd saved earlier looking depressed. It wasn't a hopeless look rather one that simply described ones feeling of absolute failure, one Natsu had worn many times in his life.

"Jeanne," Natsu said softly as the Saint's eyes rose to meet his. "Mordred told me you aren't doing too well."

"Do you know what it's like being a Saint? To be held up on a pedestal by the people who believe you are someone who is the embodiment of the purest human, a human who carries the might of God upon their back?"

"I was a Wizard Saint for a time back in my old world and the people here seem to believe me to be someone beyond comprehension," Natsu replied softly as he sat down next to her.

"When I left home all those years ago to fight for France I did it because the Lord told me it had to be. The people of France were all for my words and prayers until it no longer suited their agendas and they left me to my Fate as I was executed for Witchcraft of all things and yet even then I forgave them."

"I don't know if I could've done the same to be honest."

"Humans are like sheep Natsu, I was but the humble shepherd leading the Lord's flock. Quite ironic since I was but a mere farm girl before I ran away to join the army though that's beside the point. Do you know what I've learnt today from this?"

"What?"

"That no matter how hard we try humans will remain as sheep, not everyone can be saved and that no matter how much we wish for it humanity will never achieve the purity it so desperately craves."

"Where's this all coming from Jeanne this doesn't sound like something you'd normally say?"

"I'm tired Natsu," Jeanne said as Natsu took her hand into his. "I've fought countless Holy Grail Wars that have amounted to little more than death and destruction. Currently one of my regular summoned versions is fighting alongside Chaldea in the Grand Order to ensure humanity's survival and now the real me is here fighting in a war that feels like it has been contrived by a higher power as some sort of sick joke!"

"No one is meant to remain strong forever Jeanne and there will be times where you simply can't go on," Natsu said in a soft tone. "But it's these moments that define us, that allow us to change who we are as people and grow into something better and stronger than before."

"But I couldn't defend them Natsu, over forty civilians and I could do nothing but watch as Pain's attack ripped them apart and scattered them amongst the ruins killing them all without mercy!"

"Look in your arms Jeanne," Natsu said as he motioned to the baby she was holding. Look into the child's eyes and tell me you failed."

"What-!"

"You can't save everyone, I learnt that lesson before I was even out of my teens, but you can put your all into saving as many as you can. That child you saved could grow up to become someone who could bring peace to this world, who could invent a cure for a previously incurable disease. Jeanne you did not fail and you most certainly weren't responsible for what happened today I promise you!"

"Of course … those I do protect have the chance to do better for those left behind," Jeanne said slowly as she looked down at the child. "How could I forget about why I fought in the first place!"

"Like I said Jeanne everyone will crack at some point it's all a matter of when not if."

"I cannot believe that even at this age you were so wise Natsu," Jeanne said as her smile slowly began to return. "I let my grief for these poor people consume me and it clouded my mind from the truth so I must thank you Natsu for once again being there for me."

"Everyone needs someone to talk things out with Jeanne, even Saints," Natsu replied with a small smile. "Now I believe the people in this camp could use your help with healing the wounded so perhaps you could lend them a hand?"

"Of course I shall do so immediately however I must ensure this child is looked after first," Jeanne replied quickly as Natsu held out his arms. "You want to take care of the child?"

"I'll ensure the child is taken care of Jeanne but right now there are people dying out there that could use your Holy Miracles."

"Of course," Jeanne replied with a smile as she handed Natsu the baby. "I know you will ensure she is well looked after."

With a nod Jeanne marched out of the tent with her spirit intact once more as Natsu turned to face Alice who was staring at the child in his arms curiously.

"He has a rather fat face doesn't he?"

"Making fun of babies are we?"

"I haven't seen many since my time in the orphanage but none of them had as much baby fat as this one; his parents must truly be dead since he was clearly well looked after."

Natsu hummed in agreement as he looked down at the child in his arms which was surprisingly well behaved for a baby as he snuggled closer to his chest. Alice noticed Natsu becoming lost as he stared at the child and decided to gently place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about my Wife Erza and how I'd have been doing something like this if I hadn't been forced away from home. Perhaps with Yugao I could have had a second chance but …"

"You truly are as selfless as they say aren't you," Alice sighed as Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You saw the way Jeanne was and helped her without a second thought yet not once did you even allude to the fact that you too were suffering."

"Burdening others with my problems isn't what this place needs right now Alice," Natsu sighed. "Plus aren't you supposed to be the one I come crying to?"

"Well in a manner of speaking yes though I would be quite surprised if you actually came crying to me," Alice replied with the slightest hint of a smile. "She will realize you are hurting sooner or later you know and then Jeanne will do everything she can to help."

"I can tell she's the kind who'd do something like that," Natsu sighed as he looked back down at the baby who was now looking up at him with its brown eyes looking up at him in curiosity. "And just what do you think you're looking at eh? You don't even have object permanence yet, no you don't, no you don't!"

Alice watched as Natsu let the baby hold his index finger as he cooed playfully toward him eliciting giggles from the child, plus the jab at object permanence was pretty funny she had to admit.

"Come on we should find someone to hand the child to or perhaps see if we can find his relatives."

"Perhaps if I lightly scan his mind I can get an idea," Natsu mused as he slowly let his mind drift toward the child's own brushing up against what was its undeveloped form of consciousness.

Through the distortions of a child Natsu was relieved to see he did indeed have loving parents however he was also saddened to see they had died ensuring the child was not consumed by some of Pain's summons. After sifting through blurry memories he found a name and honestly it couldn't really have been any other.

"The kid's name is Gira Akamichi," Natsu said softly as his head spun slightly still stunned from the strange experience of the undeveloped mind he'd just been inside.

"Guess we know where we're going then," Alice said as the two left the tent and began to walk toward what was left of the Clan District where all the major clans appeared to have gathered for some sort of meeting.

As he got closer he saw all the Clan Heads sitting around a makeshift table each bearing their own wounds from the battle. His arrival immediately caused a few heads to turn however the Akamichi Elder appeared to have recognized the child practically flipping the table as he shot out of his seat and ran toward Natsu with as much speed as he could.

"Little Gira!"

"Hello there Choza I trust you know this is one of yours?"

"Yes he is the son of my first Cousin," Choza replied before his face turned grim "Are they-?"

"Dead I'm afraid, I couldn't gather much from the child's mind since he is a baby and I didn't want to really intrude on a young developing mind."

"I understand Natsu," Choza said as Natsu handed him the child. "The fact little Gira here survived this mess is miracle enough for me."

"Indeed," Hiashi said as he and the other Clan Heads made their way over. "I know my youngest daughter is rather worried about you and wishes to express her profound gratitude for ensuring she made it to the shelter along with young Konohamaru."

"We all did what we could during this mess," Natsu replied sadly as everyone seemed to nod in agreement. "Unfortunately I don't think anyone saw Pain capable of performing an attack on the scale which he did and it was an attack that even I wouldn't have been able to counter without there being casualties."

"Yes we all saw you shatter the strange attack before it could reach the outer sections of the village and that saved a lot of lives in the long run," Shikaku said as he motioned to the ruins around them. "Unfortunately we still have all this to deal with."

"But we'll get through it together just like we always do," Tsume said with a grin. "We endured Madara Uchiha, we endured the Nine Tails and we'll endure this!"

"It is only logical that in times such as these the village displays what it was truly known for," Shibi Aburame said with his usual monotonous voice.

"The Will Of Fire won't be extinguished by something like this, Akatsuki will rue the day they attacked the Leaf," Inoichi added as the other Clan Heads nodded in agreement.

"Still an attack on this scale to one of the Five Great Villages won't go without major attention throughout the world," Shikaku sighed. "No doubt there'll be a Five Kage Summit called over this to discuss the threat the Akatsuki poses toward the world since not only do they possess multiple Tailed Beasts but this was done without their power."

"That's a conversation best left for another time," Hiashi said calmly as he turned to face Natsu once again. "For now we all must focus on the village ensuring that both its restoration and security are performed to the highest standard."

"I agree," Natsu said with a nod. "Just because Pain is defeated that does not mean others won't try to capitalize on this incident which means we all need to pitch in and help rebuild the village before certain forces believe they can take advantage."

"Well then we'd better get to it then," Choza said with his usual grin. "I'll just have to drop this little one with the rest of the Clan before I can join you all so if you'll excuse me."

Natsu used Choza's own exit to leave with Alice silently following behind as he began to ponder where exactly to go next and just as he turned the corner Serenity appeared from thin air in front of him looking slightly wounded but otherwise alright.

"H-hello Lord Natsu," Serenity said softly. "I-I'm sorry to be such a burden but King Hassan has called for me so …"

"I understand Serenity you don't need to explain yourself to me," Natsu said as he placed a gentle hand atop her head making the Assassin shudder.

"O-ooohh, of course Lord N-Natsu I meant no offence …"

"When you arrive can you thank King Hassan for what he did during the meeting of Kings for me since I don't know where he is," Natsu asked as Serenity nodded before taking off her mask.

"I-I can do that for you L-Lord Natsu but if I could perhaps …"

Natsu moved his hand down to Serenity's cheek as the Assassin shuddered and moaned on the spot, nuzzling into his hand as a tinge of pink dusted her pale skin.

"Th-thank you for this my Lord," Serenity said slowly before placing her mask back on. "I shall hopefully see you again soon."

"I'll be waiting," Natsu said with a small smile as the Assassin vanished leaving the pair alone once again.

"So what was that all about?"

"Serenity can't be touched by regular humans or Heroic Spirits because of a poison coating her body however I'm immune to poison so she asks me to touch her on occasion."

"I … see."

Thankfully the momentary awkwardness was interrupted as Naruto's Shadow Clone appeared in front of him looking like it had just run a marathon as it struggled to catch its breath.

"I'm guessing Naruto won't be coming back right away?"

"The boss has gained his assistant," the clone said making Natsu's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "She was Nagato's friend who goes by the name of Konan."

"You are certain she can be trusted?"

"The boss seems to believe so," the clone replied still panting slightly. "Oh and they were heading to the Hidden Rain to bury Nagato and the final Path which is actually some guy called Yahiko."

"Why are they doing that?"

"To make sure Nagato's Rinnegan doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Natsu couldn't argue with that logic, the Rinnegan was indeed a dangerous thing to let fall into the wrong hands. If anyone could hide it then Naruto could but he had to wonder why he'd go to the Hidden Rain for that?

"Boss said he'd explain everything when he got back and I'm about to run out of chakra so he'll be back in a few days."

"Right just make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Natsu sighed knowing anything he told the clone went back to Naruto himself.

The clone saluted before bursting into smoke leaving Natsu and Alice alone for the umpteenth time today as they stood in the deserted street.

"Well Alice I suppose we'd better start helping with the cleanup of the village eh?"

"Indeed then reconstruction can begin and some semblance of order can be restored," Alice agreed as Natsu began to let some of his power leak as his body became coated in a purple aura.

Extending his right arm the rubble around him began to rise up into the sky as Natsu prepared to break it down and remake it into something much more useful for everyone to use. If they have the wood why not take advantage eh?

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	73. Aftermath

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So as of this chapter we've hit the 500k milestone and I know by this point I sound like a broken record but I want to thank all of you for reading this far, for leaving the reviews, advice, ideas and just all around being part of the journey.**

 **Not gonna lie writing is half the fun but reading what people think of the story and hearing their thoughts on where they think things are going or just how much they are enjoying it and their excitement is honestly the best part so I can't thank you all enough for being part of this and I hope to keep uploading to the standards you've all come to expect from me!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Baranx – It really is a great concept and one I can't wait to tackle later on down the line especially once Natsu reaches those heights himself. Once Natsu regains his lost power and fully combines that with his current power that is where the real fun begins in terms of playing with broken abilities against opponents who will actually be able to stand up to them though I've already hinted at one who will soon do something I'm sure no one would expect.**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – Thanks for the support I love writing the story! I'm not all too worried about how many favs the story has as long as the people who have favourited enjoy it that's enough for me.**

 **Etherious X – Yeah it's fine you don't have to apologise for questioning me I don't mind answering questions and yours was a pretty legitimate one a lot of people have no doubt been wondering.**

 **As for the romance side of thing honestly I have no idea yet it could happen it might not I do honestly like Seilah and everything I just don't know if I want to pursue the route or not though only time will tell what I end up doing with her haha!**

 **ChaosofTime – That's actually intentional because Pain and Nagato were two different people. Nagato is the person with the real Rinnegan and he can't just turn them off however Pain who is really his dead friend Yakiho's body which Nagato used as his primary Path gains the Rinnegan so long as Nagato can maintain a connection.**

 **The moment Nagato died the Path of Pain's eyes would disappear same with all the other Paths and the summons which all possessed the eyes so long as Nagato controlled them. Another sign of this is when I mentioned that for each Path taken out the others get stronger that's because Nagato can focus more on them rather than focusing on a whole heap of them.**

 **Sorry if it didn't seem clear enough I know I didn't do the greatest job of explaining it haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Aftermath**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

It had been a day since Naruto and Konan began their trip to the Hidden Rain, the pair had moved almost without rest the entire time with Konan determined to see this last deed done for her childhood friends.

Thanks to the power of the Devil's Aura Naruto didn't need to sleep as much as an ordinary person would however given the previous day and the rather tiresome events Naruto was beginning to feel the fatigue wash over him.

Looking up at the sky the clouds had begun to darken which was a sign that they were getting closer to the Hidden Village. Looking over to Konan he could see she was clearly tired and although he wanted to tell her to rest he knew such a request would come with an inevitable argument and decided to simply let her be for the moment.

" _ **Are you alright Naruto?**_ "

" _Well I'm a little tired and a bit hungry but other than that I'm alright, why do you ask?_ "

" _ **You do realize where we are going right? This was the village Jiraiya was killed in by Pain.**_ "

Naruto frowned slightly as his mind wandered back to the day he'd heard of the death of the Perverted Sage and the training that soon followed. The discovery that he couldn't become a Sage like the man saddened him however he knew that should he ever attempt to perform such a feat he would likely die as a result.

" _ **You know why both myself and the Elder Toad have banned you from learning Sage Mode don't you Naruto?**_ "

" _Because Sage Mode draws from nature which is tied to the Gods and by extension the God's Aura and mixing the two would kill me since it's highly unlikely another Hybrid will be allowed to exist._ "

" _ **Indeed however you have my power plus the power of the Devil's to learn which means you will eventually surpass the power of Sage Mode anyway,**_ " Kurama said trying to cheer Naruto up a little. " _ **And one day when you get a student you can pass on the Toad Summoning Contract to them and they can attempt to harness Sage Mode, perhaps succeeding where Jiraiya and your Father failed?**_ "

" _I don't want to seem ungrateful for everything I've been given it just feels like something I should have you know?_ "

" _ **You feel obligated to learn it since both your Father and Jiraiya spent their lives trying to do the same. I understand how you feel Naruto and rest assured I do not judge you for said feelings after all it is only natural you would want to follow in the footsteps of your Father.**_ "

" _Thanks Kurama I appreciate you trying to cheer me up a little,_ " Naruto sighed as Kurama looked down on him from the mindscape. " _I just feel like my current strength isn't enough after seeing what Pain did and how fast he moved to kill Yugao y'know._ "

" _ **Even I was caught off guard by that Naruto so don't go blaming yourself, Pain's actions surprised everyone there however Natsu's actions surprised me the most.**_ "

" _You were surprised that Natsu Sensei let us handle Pain even after killing Yugao right in front of him?_ "

" _ **His rage at the way this world is has been steadily climbing for quite some time and such a significant death should have been the catalyst to something horrific and yet nothing happened aside from another Servant appearing. I have to wonder just what role that Servant shall have in the events to come …**_ "

" _I just hope he's doing alright I mean he really liked Yugao, almost as much as he liked his first Wife he said once._ "

" _ **All the more reason why I find it hard to believe he'd take her death lying down,**_ " Kurama said as his mind scanned through all possible reasons he knew Natsu would have for acting in such a way.

"We've arrived," Konan said softly breaking Naruto from his own thoughts. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Rain," Konan said gesturing to a rather dark and depressing looking city situated in what appeared to be a lake with huge spiralling towers of metal woven together to form what Natsu called a city.

"Why are some of the buildings knocked over?"

"The fight between Jiraiya Sensei and Nagato was … far more destructive than anticipated," Konan replied before motioning for him to follow her into the village.

The two quickly crossed the water and began running up the side of the tallest building in the village bypassing the village and its inhabitants entirely, not an uncommon occurrence for the Akatsuki when they came here.

"Through this window," Konan said softly as she tapped the centre of the window three times before it faded away allowing the pair access to the building.

Naruto found himself in an office that was most likely reserved for the village leader with important documents and scrolls detailing the village finances and other important issues scattered about the desk.

"Since I am as of now no longer affiliated with the Akatsuki I figured that it would be best to take the important objects we've stored here for our own. One in particular was an item given to us by Madara that was to be used to keep Nagato alive for longer however its true purpose was never revealed to us."

Walking over to the far side wall Konan tapped the wall three times as it faded away to reveal a series of shelves with countless scrolls and weapons scattered about however there was one item sitting on the top shelf that had both Naruto and Kurama openly gaping in shock.

" _ **Impossible!**_ "

" _Kurama is that-!?_ "

"You recognize this item then," Konan asked as she walked up to collect the item and brought it back down before handing it to Naruto who held it shakily in his hands.

"Where did you get this from?"

"Madara gave it to us and said it was an artefact of great power he'd gotten off of a strange man who said that it would make his dreams a reality."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only that the man gave him three of them," Konan replied before noticing Naruto's rapidly paling face. "Is there something dangerous about this object?"

"Konan," Naruto said slowly as he held up the item in his hand still unable to believe he was holding it. "This item is something so powerful it shouldn't even exist in our world, dangerous is putting it lightly. And you said Madara got three of them from some guy?"

"Yes he received them quite a while ago, what's this all about?"

"Konan this item is called … a Holy Grail."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

The Hidden Leaf was abuzz with activity as both civilian and shinobi alike worked together to begin reconstruction of the village. Thanks to Natsu's actions the previous day which made everyone think Pain was attacking again the entire village had enough building materials to begin reconstruction efforts.

Using his Gravity Magic Natsu had lifted every last piece of debris into the air above him making the spot the village once stood look like a barren wasteland. Everyone had begun to panic until they saw it was Natsu who had picked up all the rubble which changed the mood from one of panic to one of awe and curiosity to see what he would do next.

Using his Crash Magic Natsu shattered the rubble into tiny cubes before reforming them into fixed materials such as wood, brick, metal and stone so that the villagers could break them down into whatever they needed.

His actions saved the village from having to buy an ungodly amount of resources and saved the time of having to divide the resource since Natsu had created thousands of each into perfectly sized cubes or rectangular prism shapes.

Naturally he was met with thunderous applause and cheers however they all fell on deaf ears as Natsu simply didn't have the energy to care like he normally would. Yugao's death still weighed on his mind and he simply wanted to start work before he fell into depression like he did upon first arriving in the Elemental Nations.

A day later saw the appearance of countless scaffolds for houses and shops popping up all across the area with the Council ensuring the village was designed with a better layout than it had previously. If they had to rebuild the village from scratch then it may as well be more modern than it had been before right?

As the village worked away a lone man stood in what was the new Konoha Cemetery before a freshly filled grave that had yet to be given a headstone. With a wave of his hand a headstone made of red ebony appeared in the designated spot as if it had always been there as the man summoned two red ebony blades into his hand and knelt down before the tombstone.

The stone itself had three slots meant for items as the man placed the two swords into place forming an X shape with them before sliding a red ebony cat mask into a slot centred between just above the blades.

The stone began to glow for a moment as the weapons and mask slightly melded into the stone and words began to emerge onto the face over the weapons and mask as tears began to fall from the man's eyes.

 _Here Lies Yugao Uzuki-Uchiha_

 _The Woman So Pure She Captured The Heart Of A God_

 _Leaving Behind One Last Test_

 _If One Appears Who Bares Her Will_

 _Let They Be Judged By This Stone_

 _Should Thou Be As Pure As She_

 _Take Up These Artefacts Three_

 _And With Her Will Hand In Hand_

 _Bring Peace Across This War Torn Land_

 _And Remember Her_

 _The Girl Who Fell_

 _Beloved Yugao_

 _N_

"What does it mean," Tsunade's voice asked in barely a concealed whisper as she wiped tears from her own eyes seemingly unable to not cry from reading the message on the tombstone as if she was feeling raw emotion from the words themselves.

"If one who embodies Yugao's heart, mind and soul should touch this tombstone they will be able to take the two red ebony blades and her mask," Natsu replied as he slowly turned to face her.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because the world needs more people like her and I know someone like her would use these weapons and that mask for good. They can't be wielded by anyone evil anyway but I figured I'd leave a little test for the future generations in the hope that one day someone like Yugao will surface again and try to do some good."

"You really loved her didn't you?"

"I never thought such a thing possible you know, not after Erza. I'm not like a human where I can simply fuck anything that moves I have the heart of a Dragon which means I mate for life."

"Then how could you love both Yugao and Erza?"

"Because of my circumstances the Dragon God made me an exception; I can love more than one however I can only be with those who love me for me and not for what I am."

"So true love?"

"I believe the term Yugao once used was that it was something straight out of a Fairy Tale," Natsu snorted as a slight laugh escaped him. "The irony of that statement alone only proves how right she was."

"So you would be able to love again after this then?"

"Perhaps however I'm seeing a recurring trend when it comes to those I love Tsunade," Natsu sighed. "Those I love will always end up separated from me be it by the will of Fate or even Death. Can I truly justify putting another through such pain, could I put myself through such pain knowing I'll be left behind again?"

"Let me give you some advice, one old fool to another," Tsunade said with a sad smile at her own jab toward her age. "I spent most of my life vowing to never love another after Dan was taken from me during the war and do you know what I realized thanks to you and Yugao?"

"What?"

"That Dan wouldn't have wanted me to live such a life, to ruin my own chance at happiness because of his death. Those who truly love us want the best for us and when I look at you Natsu and hear about the things you've done and what you've been through it gives me hope for the future."

"Really?"

"The way you've taught Naruto and how you've already begun to change the way the younger generation thinks to one that could one day see the end of all this fighting it-it brings me hope."

"Well I haven't really done anything to warrant that kind of talk aside from Naruto, the way the kids have all changed has been thanks to Naruto's efforts not mine."

"You can deny your impact on the world all you want but it's clear if you hadn't shown up this village would be in a much darker place right now however we're getting off topic."

"Let's stay off the topic please I'd rather not discuss Yugao anymore Tsunade it still hurts," Natsu said clutching his chest slightly.

"Very well then there is something I need to discuss with you since its clear there are enemies you aren't able to fight."

"Naruto's training I presume?"

"I want you to accelerate it," Tsunade said as Natsu raised an eyebrow in response. "I've read Jiraiya's report and I believe that he should have had enough time to acclimatize to Kurama's power."

"He was able to allow Kurama to take control so perhaps we could begin the next portion of his training however we can't forget his other skills. Overreliance on Kurama's power is not the goal of Naruto's training and it's been what Jiraiya, Kurama and myself have been teaching him from the beginning."

"You don't think he has enough variety in his skill set?"

"He does however simply knowing how to use something and excelling at something are two completely different categories," Natsu replied. "In my arsenal I have my Aura, five different Dragon Slayer Elements, Crash Magic, Requip Magic, skill with swords, my own Demonic abilities as well as many other important skills which allow me to fight almost any foe I come across. I want Naruto to be capable of the same feats Tsunade surely you understand this?"

"And again I ask do you believe his skills to be lacking to where giving him further access to Kurama's power would lead to him being unable to handle any threats he needs to deal with effectively?"

"It isn't just about if he can handle things rather it's got more to do with the power I've yet to give him."

"You mean the other half you and Jiraiya took from Minato?"

"Naruto not only needs to master all he knows but he also needs to master the power Kurama already has before I can give him back the other half. I have an idea on how it might be possible to accelerate the process however I refuse to carry it out without discussing it with both Naruto and Kurama beforehand."

"Well whatever you plan on doing you should probably do it soon because I have already received word from my ANBU that the other villages are reacting to Pain's assault rather negatively."

"They plan to move against the Leaf?"

"A Five Kage Summit is most likely going to be called though I'm sure you already suspected as much," Tsunade sighed as the pair began to walk away from the Konoha Cemetery. "Seven of the Nine Tailed Beasts are in the hands of the Akatsuki and what Pain did set off the Raikage who no doubt fears his village would be next."

"When is the summit taking place?"

"I haven't officially received word yet though I would estimate it to be in a week or two which means there isn't much time to get the village back in order before then."

"I'll see what I can do with Naruto when he returns though I can't promise he'll have full control over Kurama's power."

"That's all I can ask for," Tsunade said with a small smile. "Now I also need to ask you about housing if you have the time?"

"Housing?"

"You and your Servants have to live somewhere don't you?"

"You came to me first I hope," Natsu asked slowly as Tsunade nodded. "Good because if you asked Archer or Saber they would have asked for some lavish mansion or castle."

"Yes well we don't quite have the resources for something like that even after what you did so thankfully I came to you first."

"Yeah, but to answer your question just put us somewhere close to wherever you plan on building the new Restaurant District."

"That can be done quite easily," Tsunade said as she drew a scroll from her pocket and placed a finger on a certain spot before putting it away once more. "I've marked a location for you, also Naruto will be living with you as well until he can get a place of his own I hope that's alright."

"As long as the place has five rooms or more it should be fine," Natsu replied before looking out at the reconstruction effort. "You know there were times I doubted that the Will Of Fire the old man talked about truly existed however looking at all this I can't help but acknowledge its existence."

"The people of Konoha are capable of pulling together when times get tough," Tsunade replied softly as an ANBU appeared behind her in a kneeling position. "Report."

"Lady Hokage I bring news from the Barrier Corp, a samurai of Iron Country has entered the perimeter of the village."

"Already?"

"Has the samurai spoken with anyone," Natsu asked as the ANBU shook their head.

"They refuse to disclose anything aside from the statement that the information they have is for the Hokage's eyes only."

"Inform the samurai of the current command tent and let them know I will be there to receive the message," Tsunade ordered sharply as the ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves prompting Tsunade to sigh.

"That was much sooner than you anticipated wasn't it," Natsu said as he watched the leaves slowly drift to the dirt.

"The Raikage likely demanded that the Five Kage Summit be called immediately, Ohnoki won't like that."

"That old man doesn't seem to like much of anything," Natsu replied as Tsunade snorted in amusement.

"That's putting it lightly but yes he is a rather grumpy old fool."

"Shall we see what this samurai wants then," Natsu asked as he placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Wait what are you-!?"

Before Tsunade could even protest she found herself in the command tent blinking slightly in confusion before rounding on the pinkette.

"How did you do that I thought you had to open portals?"

"A little while ago I had a … brief burst of intelligence and decided to figure out a few things, making my travelling time faster being one of them."

"So you can just up and vanish without even needing a portal anymore?"

"Pretty much though I do need to concentrate a little more otherwise I could hurt myself or others."

"How so?"

"Oh you know how it goes with instantaneous teleportation, loss of limbs, loss of cognitive functions, possible cardiac arrest, simple stuff."

"Sim-simple stuff!"

"Oh right you don't have a regenerative ability," Natsu said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "My bad."

"Just warn me next time," Tsunade sighed sorely tempted to throw her strongest punch at the fool.

Before Natsu had a chance to even sit down her was tackled by his assistant almost knocking the whole tent over in the process as Seilah hugged her Master far too tightly in the process.

"Seilah … can't … breathe!"

"Oh, apologies Master!"

Waving his arm signalling it was fine Natsu began to catch his breath before looking up to his assistant to see what brought on such an interaction.

"I found Mash and Fujimaru as instructed and it appears that they had pursued Servant Caster to a nearby ruin where Mash once again engaged him in combat however a third party interfered and took Caster away."

"A third party?"

"According to Mash and Fujimaru it was a man wearing an orange spiral mask, yes Master it was THAT man."

"So he was also here," Natsu muttered to himself. "Did he harm them in any way?"

"Aside from Mash sustaining slight injuries from the fight with Caster they appeared to be fine."

"Well I'm glad that they got out of this mess, did they say anything else?"

"Only something about pursuing a lead on a Holy Grail near the Land of Lightning and that they would be in contact again should they find anything useful."

"You did good Seilah," Natsu said with a small smile. "Now we'd better get back to the others before Archer starts trying to break free from the medical staff."

Placing a hand on her shoulder the two instantly appeared at Nobu's bedside much to the shock of all four Servants present.

"Master," Mordred snapped as she hit him over the head. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"How did you do that anyway," Jeanne asked curiously as Natsu turned grim once more.

"You remember what I did before Time was rewound?"

"When you powered yourself up using your old self," Alice replied prompting Natsu to nod.

"Tim said he would rewind Time so that everything I did would be rewound however that didn't include the knowledge I'd gained whilst experiencing my former power again."

"So you used to be able to just teleport on the spot," Nobu asked. "Like no crazy portals or anything just 'poof' and your there?"

"It was a skill I didn't get until the climax of the war, five minutes before Seilah and I forced Achnologia into the Ravine of Time to be exact."

"Are you supposed to keep that knowledge?"

"I don't really know," Natsu admitted with a shrug. "But I really hope I'm allowed because it's allowed me to see the issue of how to get the rest of Kurama's power into Naruto from a different angle."

"So what'd you figure out?"

"Don't go spreading this around but I've basically got the idea of having Kurama existing outside Naruto as he slowly leaks the power inside."

"But he's sealed inside Naruto how would that work," Mordred asked confused as Natsu did his best attempt at a grin.

"Well that was the part I could never figure out but then it clicked when I could see everything again, summon him and inject the power!"

"That's … holy crap that's actually brilliant," Nobu said with her own grin. "When you say summon you mean to have Naruto let the little fuzzball out and then inject the power into him, so simple yet pure genius!"

"I still have to talk it over with Kurama since it isn't my power and we need to be careful with what we do but I'm about ninety percent sure this is the approach we'll be taking for this."

"Any idea when the brat gets back?"

"No idea Mordred but I'd say he'll be back in a few days, hopefully sooner if this messenger from Iron is who I think they are."

"A messenger from the Iron Country, the hell does old man Mifune want?"

"If it is for what I think it is then it isn't Mifune who wants anything," Natsu sighed as he sat down in a chair with Seilah following suit moments after. "Again don't spread this around but Tsunade and the Clan Heads think there will be a Five Kage Summit to discuss what to do about the Akatsuki and the missing Tailed Beasts."

"Because that'll go great," Mordred snorted with Nobu snickering in agreement.

"If this Five Kage Summit thing goes down we'll be going to make sure nothing shady goes down. I trust the Raikage and Tsuchikage about as much as I'd trust Ahnkseram not to try and start a war for no reason so we'll keep the peace. Of course you are free to do what you want Jeanne though it would be great if you stuck around with us."

"To be honest I have been rather lost ever since being summoned into this world since my usual role as a Ruler is virtually nonexistent so I shall gladly accompany you all even if I am unable to form a contract with you."

"Why is that anyway?"

"My contract is with the Realis Grail itself as is the case with all other Ruler Class Servants which means sadly that I cannot enter a formal contract with anyone. On the bright side the Realis Grail doesn't appear to have any sort of demands which means I am free to do as I please for the most part and I shall stick with you for the time being."

"Well Jeanne just remember you are free to choose to stay or leave us at any time so don't feel that you have to help us just if you do want to leave don't betray us."

"The chances of that goodie two shoes betraying us is about the same as us walking outside this tent and finding the Realis Grail sitting in front of the tent flap," Mordred snorted only to shiver slightly as Jeanne silenced her with a practiced glare.

"Thank you Natsu but you didn't have to tell me that because I know you aren't the type to force someone to do something without good reason," Jeanne said with a smile. "Now then I should be getting back to helping the other medical staff so I shall see you all at our tent later."

Natsu waved as Jeanne left before turning back to his Servants who were looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Well what do we do now?"

"Well you will be remaining in bed until tomorrow," Natsu replied pointing at Nobu who tried to send a glare but it ended up turning into a pleading look. "Do you want to break your leg again?"

"But it's healed!"

"Tsunade fixed it yes however she also said wait two days before standing on it to ensure the bone has returned to its former strength," Natsu sighed making Nobu pout.

"Once you have healed we shall begin Natsu's first session Nobunaga," Alice said as three different necks snapped to attention.

"So soon?"

"Events are moving quickly Natsu which means we must ensure you are ready to face them," Alice replied with a smile. "I don't believe the Primordial of Time will be so lenient should you repeat your actions."

"A fair point," Natsu conceded as he began to think about events.

"So what is this session you keep going on about anyway," Mordred asked leaning back in her chair with a curious look on her face. "You said we're all going into Natsu's mind but you never explained anything else."

"I can't really describe what it will be like however I will inform you now that where we will be going will involve my Noble Phantasm."

"A Noble Phantasm that heals people's minds?"

"Or breaks them," Alice replied with a smirk that sent chills up everyone's spines. "I mastered the power of the mind in my late teens and ever since I have been able to use my mind to perform feats that I have not seen replicated anywhere else, not even among the other Devils."

"And you plan on sending us all there," Seilah asked as Alice nodded.

"Of course I shall be there as well playing the role of guide on our little journey however it will be up to everyone here to ensure it is a safe one."

"So we could die doing this?"

"There is a chance of that however I highly doubt such a thing will happen in our first session."

"Really inspiring confidence there," Mordred said shaking her head. "But whatever we'll crush whatever tries to stop us from fixing Natsu's head!"

"Thanks," Natsu said with a smile. "All of you."

 _ **/Tsunade's POV/**_

"So you are the samurai from Iron?"

"Indeed I am Lady Hokage and I come bearing a message from Lord Mifune," the samurai replied. "There is to be an emergency Five Kage Summit taking place in the Land of Iron four days from now regarding the Akatsuki organization and the missing Tailed Beasts."

"I see," Tsunade sighed. "The usual non hostility agreement between the Five Kage is still in place?"

"Of course Lord Mifune assured it would be before he allowed the summit to take place."

"Then you may inform Lord Mifune that I shall be there four days from now," Tsunade said formally as the samurai nodded.

"I also have another message for Lord Mifune regarding Lord Natsu if he had returned to the Leaf since they last met."

"Natsu has indeed returned so what is the message?"

"Lord Mifune requests his presence in Iron on the day of the summit for several reasons he will only disclose in person."

"I see," Tsunade replied frowning slightly at the secretiveness of Mifune. "I'll ensure Natsu is there on the day."

"Thank you Lady Hokage that is all I have for you," the samurai replied before bowing before her. "Condolences for all the lives lost here today in this village on behalf of the people of Iron, our prayers are with you."

"Thank you," Tsunade replied with a tired smile as the samurai left to return to the Land of Iron prompting Tsunade to sit down at the new desk she'd had made. "So the Five Kage Summit takes place four days from now eh, better have Naruto back here within two."

Leaning back in her chair Tsunade couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to all those who lost their lives to Pain and the Akatsuki. Hopefully the summit would be a chance for the Leaf to get some payback however she would ensure her emotions were in check on the day.

"I suppose I'd better figure out who I'm going to take as guards since Natsu is going to see Mifune for another reason," Tsunade sighed as she tried to figure out who amongst her top tier Jonin hadn't died cursing the fact she had to even perform such an action at all.

It was times like this that made Tsunade hate being the Hokage.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	74. A World Within The Mind

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **A World Within The Mind**

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

"Man how long are we gonna be stuck here," Suigetsu groaned setting off the fiery red head next to him.

"Do you ever shut up Suigetsu you know why we haven't gone anywhere yet!"

"Yeah and its bullshit!"

"Calm yourself Suigetsu," Jugo sighed as Sasuke's eyes moved to the trio. "You know Madara is preparing to make his next move and we will get our orders once he returns."

"And who is he to order us around-!"

"Going to fight him yourself are you, try to prove yourself the dominant one," Avenger asked with an amused tone as Suigetsu froze. "That man could kill you with but a blink of his eyes little boy so remain silent like the good little grunt you are or I shall force you to evaporate on the spot, am I clear?"

"Y-yes maam," Suigetsu squeaked as Avenger silently strode across the cave returning to sit at Sasuke's side.

"How long do you plan on serving Madara?"

"Until I have learned all I needed," Sasuke replied as his eyes gazed toward the cave entrance. "Danzo is still out there and I MUST avenge the Uchiha, it is the only thing that matters."

"And what about your friends like Naruto," Avenger questioned as Sasuke's eyes moved toward her. "What about Natsu?"

"Until all the conspirators are in the ground I can't afford to think about them."

"Remember Sasuke not to be blinded by your vengeance. Let the anger and hatred fuel your fire however ensure you control that flame lest it consume your very soul rendering you little more than a husk worth little more than trash."

"And is that what you see yourself as," Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as the others who had been silently bickering in the background froze.

Avenger's eyes narrowed in on Sasuke's unflinching form as the others waited with baited breath for her reaction. They had come to learn pissing off Avenger wasn't a very good idea and now Sasuke had to go and call her less than trash of all things!

Then to everyone's shock Avenger began to smile which quickly morphed into a grin as Avenger began to laugh. Her laugh was actually quite beautiful however you could also hear the tinge of insanity within as the powerful Servant turned her golden eyes back to the Uchiha.

"Yes I suppose when you look at what I am as a being you could say I'm less than trash," Avenger said through fits of laughter when it suddenly stopped as her mood did a complete one eighty as her terrifying form bore down on the whole group.

To his credit Sasuke still didn't even so much as flinch under her terrifying gaze as the Avenger moved a scorched black armoured gauntlet toward Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair in what would have been seen as an affectionate manner.

"But I will prove to the masses that I am more than what I appear and I shall burn the world to ashes should I not receive what I desire. To be seen as anything less than equal to HER is an insult! Only he ever understood and accepted it, accepted me for who and what I am …"

"So you do have a dream then?"

"Even lowly trash can dream Sasuke however power is what allows us to achieve it and you possess enough power to where you have my interest. Where your path of revenge takes you, the trials you will face and the lives that shall be either saved or broken by your hand shall be sights I simply must bear witness to."

"Can I ask you a question Avenger," Sasuke asked as Avenger raised an eyebrow.

"I might answer it."

"What history do you have with Natsu?"

"Why do you ask," Avenger asked genuinely caught off guard by the question.

"You've mentioned Natsu several times and I believe earlier when you said 'he' you mean Natsu."

"Perceptive," Avenger said as she turned to face the entrance to the cave. "My history with that man is … complex."

"Complex how?"

"If you were lower than the scum of the earth with nothing but the deep black as your home and the world of light out for your blood for your crimes what would you do Sasuke?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Neither did I," Avenger replied as Sasuke sat silently absorbing every word Avenger was saying knowing full well that this was a rare moment. "However Natsu saved me and became the pillar to prevent the darkness from consuming my almost blackened soul."

"So he saved you from yourself?"

"Among other things I don't wish to discuss," Avenger replied now with a faraway look. "But Natsu Dragneel is someone almost every last Servant knows by name because he is one of the few examples of someone truly worthy of their place as a Heroic Spirit."

"From what I know of him he's a good person but is he really that important?"

"You don't know his legend Sasuke so you simply cannot understand," Avenger sighed. "However they are not mine to tell so I shall leave you with that for now, also Madara is coming back."

"You can tell when he's approaching? How are you able to tell when he teleports?"

"Power talks Sasuke," Avenger replied as the distortion in space appeared before the group as the masked man appeared with his Sharingan shining through the single hole in the mask.

"I trust I have not kept you all waiting for too long," Madara asked as his eye scanned the room. "Either way I have some interesting news I think you will be most pleased with."

"And that is," Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as Madara tossed him a scroll.

"A Five Kage Summit has been called and is set to take place in the Land of Iron in order to decide what to do about us, the Akatsuki."

"I wasn't aware we'd joined you?"

"Look at our partnership however you wish but I don't take you for a fool Sasuke, the benefits you have by allying yourself with me are endless especially when it comes to mastering the Sharingan."

Sasuke remained silent as Madara slowly made his way over to a small desk in the far corner of the cave and pulled out a map of the Land of Iron that had been edited significantly.

"My spy has taken this from an individual I've heard you've been searching for Sasuke, Danzo Shimura I believe his name was …"

"What does Danzo have to do with this Five Kage Summit?"

"The man desperately wanted to become Hokage yet thanks to the efforts of Natsu Dragneel he and his mindless ROOT drones were ousted from the village and have been working tirelessly to find an opportunity to seize power once again."

"He plans to attack the Kage?"

"Actually he plans to do something far worse," Madara replied with his voice filled with disgust. "As you know the fool is in possession of countless Uchiha eyes however one of his main eyes is eye is the eye of Shisui Uchiha."

"So he plans on controlling the Kage from the shadows rather than rule directly?"

"Indeed and although the removal of the Kage would be a boon for me Danzo has committed a great sin against the clan by abusing our eyes the way he has and so he must be silenced. Will you silence him for me Sasuke?"

"As repayment for what you did with my eyes I will," Sasuke replied as Suigetsu and Karin gaped in disbelief.

"Yes I'm glad you accepted the procedure right away otherwise your eyes would have most likely been damaged during this task, old he may be but Danzo is still rather powerful especially with the Sharingan at his command."

"When do we leave?"

"The Five Kage Summit is two days from now so you will need to leave immediately," Madara said as he turned his eye to the others. "I shall bring you all to Iron myself however you will need to plan a strategy to isolate and eliminate Danzo."

"Two days is more than enough time," Avenger said with a feral grin. "Worst comes to worst I'll just torch the entire place to make sure that bastard doesn't get away!"

"Yes you would be capable of such a thing wouldn't you," Madara said in amusement. "Prepare yourselves for we shall be leaving shortly."

Madara walked further into the cave leaving the group alone as Sasuke turned to Avenger with a serious look.

"If he tries to escape burn him but make sure he lives long enough for me to get my revenge."

"As long as we all get a turn at playing with him I see no reason not to let you go for the kill," Avenger replied with a grin as Sasuke closed his eyes and leant back against the cave wall with his mind turning toward the events that had occurred once he'd met Madara and wondering where things would go from this point onward.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Alright so what exactly are you all doing," Tsunade asked unsure of exactly what she'd just heard.

"We shall be going into Natsu's mind in order to find the root of his emotions and stabilize them so that he won't unleash his powers carelessly ever again," Alice said simply only prompting Tsunade to blink as if her words were some foreign language.

"So what you're trying to say is Natsu isn't able to control his powers?"

"Oh he can control them however when he is angry he does foolish things without thinking of the consequences and he could one day go too far and potentially destroy Time or unleash a horror unlike anything you could imagine into existence using powers he has yet to fully understand the scope of."

"So you want Ruler and I to watch you all as you are unconscious and running around inside Natsu's mind?"

"Yes."

"I suppose I can help with that however I'm a little concerned with that last statement you made-."

"It isn't all that important because now that I'm here Natsu will become a stronger person mentally and will never again allow his emotions such free reign, at least in almost all circumstances after all not everyone is perfect."

Turning to Natsu who was lying in a bed thoughtful at her words Alice moved to her own bed and sat down before ensuring Nobu and Mordred were doing the same. Looking between Tsunade and Jeanne both nodded their heads as Alice laid back in the bed as she began to speak.

"Alright now all of you I want you to pay very close attention to what I'm about to say because this will affect what happens next. Once I activate my Noble Phantasm the next time you blink you'll find yourself somewhere else you may or may not be familiar with."

"Are we gonna be split up," Mordred asked as Alice shrugged.

"We might however we also could simply end up together."

"How do you not know?"

"Because it isn't my mind is it," Alice sighed as she turned to Natsu. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose," Natsu sighed as Alice nodded before closing her eyes.

"Very well then simply lie back and close your eyes and prepare yourselves because this will feel slightly odd. **Noble Phantasm Release – Realm Of Reflection!** "

Just as Alice said the moment Natsu opened his eyes he found himself somewhere else entirely, somewhere familiar yet different at the same time. As he sat up in the bed Natsu realized he was in a room with a single bed which meant they were split up though he felt as if he could sense the group somewhere nearby.

The moment his eyes moved to the window Natsu suddenly found himself rushing to it with his hand on the glass as he felt a longing he'd been burying for so long swell up inside of him. Unfortunately it was also accompanied by confusion as he gazed at the spectacle outside which forced Natsu to tear his eyes away from the window as he began processing what he just saw.

"That was Magnolia, but it had four floating islands and the sky is broken or … whatever that was," Natsu muttered after several moments as he moved to the door of his room opening it quietly as he made his way into the hall deciding to confront whatever this place was immediately.

"I wouldn't go sneaking about if I were you."

Natsu's head snapped upward to a strange pair of glowing eyes staring at him, eyes he knew all too well.

"Those eyes-!"

"These eyes, those eyes, my eyes, your eyes," the figure said in amusement. "Eyes are merely just that, eyes however they are also gateways to the wonderful world of the soul."

"How do you have those eyes?"

"How do you have those eyes?"

"I asked first!"

"Did you?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I would know if I asked a question before you!"

"If that is truly the case then why are you even here," the figure said with a grin as Natsu paused as he struggled to understand the logic the figure had. "Don't bother trying to make sense for you'll find none of it here in this broken world."

"Broken world? But isn't this just the physical manifestation of my emotions?"

"This world exists as it has always done though by all rights it has no real reason to simply be which means technically it was already shattered before you arrived."

"What?"

"Do you know where we are right now, the current situation of this world?"

"No idea," Natsu replied in annoyance as the figure grinned again. "It kind of looks like Magnolia and yet everything is so … wrong with it."

"Well at least you have some idea of things however you also are beyond clueless for you see this place only looks like this because of you. The fractured state of your emotions combined with the constant surges in power and continuous losses you suffer has led to the world we are in right now."

"So it isn't the real Magnolia then," Natsu said sighing in relief only for the figure to begin chuckling darkly.

"Perhaps not right now it isn't however it is a representation of what MIGHT be in the future when the one capable of such change returns from his long journey."

"You mean I could do this to Magnolia?"

"Perhaps in one world you did and in another you didn't however neither truly matter for they are not you," the figure replied before slowly descending to reveal themselves to be nothing more than a strange blob like creature that quickly took on the form of a small child that seemed oddly familiar.

"So I can avert the future from looking like this then?"

"Perhaps however this also could be a good learning opportunity for you as you discover parts of yourself you'd never even thought existed. That screeching madness that hounds the corners of the mind, the bursting love you feel toward those closest to you or even the anger you feel toward those who dare defy you, all exist here in physical form."

"My emotions exist here?"

"Well not really it's more like there are apparitions that exist thanks to you and they just embody some specific traits," the strange blob child said as he motioned for Natsu to follow him out to the streets below.

Stepping out onto the street Natsu could tell it was a warzone as people hurried from one building to another being fired upon the moment they stepped out from behind cover as they frantically tried to avoid what Natsu assumed was death."

Looking up into the blood red sky Natsu's eyes narrowed in on the large fissure that had opened up where thousands of creatures seemed to pour down seemingly invading the city disappearing to who knows where."

"How did this happen?"

"It has always been here though the mighty fissure was little more than a small incision into the sky, one we were simply content with observing, however now it has ruptured leaking beasts into this world and threatens to consume everything."

"So these creatures are responsible for all this?"

"Actually no they aren't it was a certain group that made this reality possible," the blob said as he pointed to the four floating islands. "Those islands each contain a member of the corrupted embodiments."

"Corrupted embodiments?"

"Heart, Mind, Body and Soul," the blob listed as he summoned fingers into existence to check each one. "Each represents a portion that is you however all have fallen to the tide that first emerged when the fissure opened."

"So these four portions of myself need to be fixed then?"

"That would be the ideal solution however it isn't that simple because after them you have the Black Emperor to deal with who sits upon a throne of pure evil with his two loyal Valkyries at his side."

"So if I beat this Black Emperor will that fix this mess?"

"Perhaps it will however that is assuming you survive the change," the blob said with a grin. "Can you truly face such trials? Can you look one of the four embodiments of yourself in the eye and subjugate them with ease? Could you face what you truly are and truly walk away the victor?"

"I'm not like that," Natsu growled motioning to the constant death and destruction around him. "I could never become like this!"

"You have power and you have emotions which if left unchecked could very well bring about this very scenario," the blob said as Natsu thought back to what Tim said about the consequences of his actions. "You've already begun to realize haven't you, the foolishness of your anger toward others."

"So I'm not allowed to be angry," Natsu snapped as the blob continued to grin away. "I'm not allowed to avenge anyone or to emote like a normal being!"

"You can of course do those things however you still have yet to understand the cost of wielding powers such as yours. Ripping open holes in reality, bringing back the souls of the dead to taunt opponents and forcing your opponents to suffer under powers barely any can truly comprehend … are you truly better than all of this?"

"I've only done it to people who deserve it!"

"And put the lives of how many people on the line as a result? Deny the truth all you want you aren't as good of a person as you think you are Natsu Dragneel and it is here you shall have your faults laid bare for you to see and understand."

"Who the hell are you anyway," Natsu growled as the blob grinned again.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Would I be asking the question if I had?"

"A fair counter," the blob said as his features became more refined as Natsu took a step back in surprise. "Recognize me now?"

"H-how!?"

"This is a world built upon YOUR emotions," the blob scoffed as Natsu knelt down to examine the young blob like boy further.

"It's like looking back in Time …"

"Before the war in Scarlione destroyed your childlike innocence," the blob asked as Natsu slowly nodded.

"So which one are you?"

"You can call me Childish though unfortunately you got rid of me pretty early on in life which meant that I ended up being the weakest one out of all the things here. Still I finally have purpose again to make sure you get your objective done for today!"

"Wait what, objective?"

"Obviously since I'm a part of you I know why you are here and in order to get out of here you'll need to defeat one of the four main embodiments."

"Only one because this is simply one session then?"

"I don't really know but from what I can feel that is the case," Childish said as he bounced forward toward the hell that was the main street. "Alice should be able to tell us more since she's the expert on whatever this crazy power is."

"Do you know where she and my other friends are?"

"They're around but remember this is your mind so you should be able to sense them in some way."

"I felt them before but suddenly I can't," Natsu said with a slight frown. "Do you know if there is any particular reason for that?"

"Not a clue," Childish replied cheerfully. "You and I are the same and possess the same knowledge so how could I know what goes on in a world we've yet to experience?"

"But you've already mentioned things I don't know," Natsu countered as Childish shook his head.

"You know these things you just refuse to accept them which is what lead to you ending up here anyway. A reality based on your emotions, quite interesting and a real eye opener when it comes down to it isn't it?"

Looking back up to the sky Natsu hummed in agreement at Childish's words understanding the truth behind them as he decided that it was time to act.

"Tell me more about these four embodiments Childish, how do I beat them?"

"Are you really asking me that," Childish asked with the amusement clear in his voice. "You already know what you need to do so just do it!"

"Tch, younger me really was such a little brat," Natsu said as a slight grin began to worm its way onto his face. "Alright then first we find my friends then we find one of the four embodiments!"

 _ **/Servant's POV/**_

"Is this really Natsu's emotional state," Mordred growled as she sliced another one of the strange creatures in half. "Because this place is an absolute nightmare!"

"Yes it is rather concerning," Alice replied with a frown as she danced between her own opponents gutting them with practiced ease using a strange knife she'd summoned from nowhere.

"How come only you get new clothes I've been asking for clothes since I joined Natsu," Nobu pouted avoiding enemy attacks without even looking at them choosing to scowl at Alice's new attire.

"These clothes manifest according to my emotions and are representative of who I am as a person with each bearing different powers and abilities."

"Like Natsu's first wife?"

"In some ways yes however my clothes don't exist when I'm not directly wearing them meaning that I am summoning them into existence as I fight."

"This place feels strange," Seilah murmured as she fired a blast of darkness that engulfed an entire street. "This entire place feels like Master Natsu however I can also feel Master searching for us as we speak."

"Yeah I think we all can feel that," Mordred replied as they killed the last of the strange creatures. "Eww they left all this black gunk on Clarent!"

"This is why I use guns," Nobu teased only for Mordred to wipe the gunk onto Nobu's coat. "OI!"

"What are these creatures," Seilah asked curiously as she knelt down to examine the remains of one.

"Manifestations of Natsu's nightmares," Alice replied softly as she pointed up to the sky. "That crack should not be open and it is letting the nightmares run rampant around here."

"You're the expert so tell us what we have to do to fix this?"

"We can't simply fix something like this in one session or we will die rather we will need multiple sessions to sort this mess out."

"You expect us to leave this place as it is now," Mordred asked in shock. "There's no damn way I'm leaving Natsu like this when I can help fix him!"

"If you want to die then by all means remain and be useless," Alice said sharply promptly shutting the Knight up. "The foes in this world will all be apparitions of the different portions that make Natsu who he is though I've yet to figure out how exactly this world works in comparison to my own."

"So your world was like this too?"

"My world is known as Wonderland and is ruled by a singular dictator known as the Queen of Hearts who represents the woman I am, or was meant to be. Unfortunately after my family was killed my Psychiatrist inserted something foreign into my Wonderland and in the process nearly killed me however this is clearly a different sort of situation."

"Seems like there's a lot of stuff trying to kill us here though?"

"Yes but those four floating islands and the large castle at the far end of the city near that sea of blood appear to be relevant to this place, relevant to Natsu's emotions. I believe Natsu must pass several trials like I did in order to truly become the adult he was meant to be."

"But Master has always been mature about things isn't that a sign of being a mature adult," Seilah asked curiously as Alice shook her head.

"Even children can show bouts of maturity however Natsu seems stuck in a cycle where he cannot decide how to act or rather he seems to want to hold onto his former self without letting who he is now come fully to the surface."

"I'm still confused about all this but if it helps Natsu out in the end then I'll do what needs to be done," Nobu sighed as she summoned a rifle into her right hand and shot one of the nightmares that had been charging down the fiery street toward them.

"Well we wouldn't all be here if we thought otherwise," Mordred replied with a grin as the group noticed a sudden spike in power nearby.

"Well I doubt Master could give us a better beacon than that," Seilah said softly as the group began to head toward the massive increase in power cutting their way through hordes of the strange nightmares until they came across a cloaked figure standing in the centre of the road.

"This one seems different," Mordred growled as she levelled her sword toward the figure who began chuckling.

"You believe you can raise your blade against me Mordred Pendragon?"

"How the hell do you know my name!"

"You really are a fourth rate Knight aren't you," the figure chuckled darkly as he lowered his hood causing the group to take an involuntary step back. "I'll be sure to correct that after I've brought that beautiful form of yours to its knees, broken as I mould you into something far greater!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke," Mordred snapped. "Who the fuck do you think you are impersonating my Master!"

The figure as it turned out was actually Natsu however there were several notable differences between this Natsu and the one they knew. Firstly his hair was much longer going down to his waist and was a strange lavender colour instead of its normal pink hue.

As he shed the cloak revealing he was wearing nothing more than a shredded pair of white pants reminiscent of his clothes from a time long ago the eyes of the girls were instead on his skin.

Instead of the rather attractive tanned and toned look this Natsu's skin was an ash colour with strange black pulses running through his body. His severed leg was still present however instead of the Demonic ability granting him a prosthetic this Natsu had simply shoved the handle of a sword into his leg and used the blade to walk instead.

"Impersonating your Master," the Natsu asked with a feral grin. "I am Natsu Dragneel just as they too exist as Natsu Dragneel because this world is all Natsu Dragneel!"

"What is this world's name," Alice asked as the grin was sent in her direction though to her credit she didn't even so much as flinch.

"Ah yes the one who led to this rather unique situation I'm glad you decided to come along for the fun too! This world is a fun one don't you think, one you don't ever want to see end!"

"Just tell me its name!"

"Such a foolish little girl you are centuries old and yet not a clue about her own power," the Natsu taunted. "If you truly knew how to harness your abilities you'd know the answer to that question already."

"This guy is really starting to piss me off," Mordred growled as the Natsu's grin continued to widen.

"Just let it consume you Mordred and let go of all that silly common sense and morals you burden yourself with!"

"I think I've got an idea as to who this strange Natsu is," Alice said slowly as the Natsu's maddening Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue eyes met hers in anticipation. "This is an aspect of Natsu's emotions."

"Heheheheheh, congratulations Alice Liddel you guessed it! Indeed I am an aspect of the true Natsu's emotions!"

"Judging by your decrepit form and unstable mental state I assume you are Insanity?"

"Aren't you the smart one," the now identified insanity crowed as he began to hover slightly off the ground. "Of course now that you know I'm going to have to rip your jaws clean off, can't have you blabbing about me to the … others!"

Mordred readied her blade, Nobu summoned several more guns behind her, Seilah began channelling her Etherious and Alice readied the knife in her hand.

"So you all think you can fight me, ME," Insanity cackled as the entire area began to shake with the usual overwhelming power the real Natsu generated whenever he began unleashing his own power. "UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Hey I don't mean to be the one to ruin the whole readying ourselves for the fight thing we've got going on but can any of us actually stand up to THAT," Nobu practically screeched forcing the others to falter for a brief moment.

"Could we face the real Natsu if we ran away," Seilah replied after several moments.

"Seilah's right my honour as a fourth rate Knight is at stake here I can't just run because my opponent is strong!"

"Run? You believe there is somewhere for you to run to," Insanity asked in amusement. "There is no running here only death and eternal suffering!"

Mordred suddenly found herself blocking a strike from Natsu's sword leg as he came down upon her with a powerful kick that still managed to crack her armor from the sheer force prompting the others to immediately move to attack.

"AND HE SWINGS TO THE LEFT," Insanity crowed as he punched Seilah full force in the side of the head sending her crashing through the nearby buildings. "AND HE SWINGS TO THE RIGHT!"

Alice was barely able to dodge Insanity's attack only to find the shockwave behind the blow sending her flying as if she'd been hit anyway. Nobu immediately surrounded Insanity with rows of rifles as she rained down metallic hell upon him only for Insanity to begin laughing.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A CONTENDER BUT I WONDER IF SHE EVEN REALIZED SHE'S ALREADY BEEN HIT, FIND OUT AFTER THESE MESSAGES!"

"What-!?"

Nobu had no time to react as she found half of the bullets she'd fired at Insanity riddling her body as she fell to her knees.

"ARCHER!"

"Aww don't think I forgot about you my lovely fourth rate Knight," Insanity cooed as the pressure being placed on Mordred intensified. "I'll be sure to break you in nice and slow my dear Mordred after all your devotion was something I quite enjoyed."

" **Etherious Dark Cannon!** "

A massive blast of pitch black darkness shot toward Insanity who began laughing as he held up a hand and flicked the attack away without any effort whatsoever.

"Still kicking are we Seilah I must say your tenacity is most amusing however I'm the only one who is allowed to be entertaining!"

Holding up his hand Seilah suddenly found herself within his grip as Insanity began to choke her much to the shock of the others who were powerless to stop him.

"You bastard-!"

"Down Mordred," Insanity said kicking her in the head shattering her helmet and knocking her out instantly. "Whoops I didn't mean to do that so fast!"

"H-how," Nobu gasped as she shakily rose to her feet. "How are you this powerful when not even the real Natsu is?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet damn you lot are stupid," Insanity scoffed as he smashed Seilah's struggling form into the already cracked brick road with enough force to knock her out as well. "This isn't your world rather it's OUR world, the world of Natsu!"

"That still doesn't explain how you can be this powerful," Nobu ground out as Insanity began lazily pacing toward her easily catching Alice's attack between his fingers.

"The Natsu you know never used his full power save one time when we all agreed it was beneficial to do so and even then HE refused to lend his share!"

"Wh-what!?"

"Ah … none of you knew did you," Insanity said with a feral grin. "I bet the main Natsu didn't even know, this is simply too good!"

"I had an inkling this was the case," Alice growled as she struggled to pry her blade from Insanity's grip. "But to think his full potential was THIS great!"

"His full potential," Insanity smirked ripping the blade from her grasp. "Compared to HIM my power is nothing special."

"You would take that much power from Natsu?"

"He is a fool who has no idea what to do with his power," Insanity spat with a scowl. "He holds back when he should simply crush everyone in his way and let's people order him about like a SLAVE!"

"Y-you mean the Council," Nobu asked wincing at the pain riddling her body.

"Not just them but the Gods, Devils and even the mortals! Filthy disgusting mortals shouldn't dare defy our will, OUR WILL," Insanity snarled clutching his hair as he curled up into a ball. "Filthy yucky mortals daring to order us about like scum! Must beat the mortals; skin the mortals, RELIEVE THEM OF THEIR GUTS AND DANCE AMONGST A SEA OF THE HAPPY MEAT!"

"What did the mortals ever do to you," Nobu growled as Insanity suddenly appeared in front of her causing her to scamper back as fast as she could at the horrifying expression on his face.

"What have the mortals done to me," Insanity asked as he began to pull at the pale flesh on his face tearing off a large chunk without so much as batting an eye and slowly walking toward her.

Tearing off another piece of flesh Natsu cupped Nobu's cheeks with the flesh as his nose made contact with her own with his lips being mere millimetres from her own.

"They exist."

It was then Nobu truly realized what she was dealing with as she gazed into the horror that was Natsu's Insanity. There was nothing here that would make any sense, no trace of the Natsu she knew only madness, madness that fit this aspects name perfectly.

"You disgust me," Nobu growled as Insanity grinned removing the pieces of flesh as he began to mould them together into a large ash coloured ball.

"You simply hate what you do not understand however you are by far the closest of the four to truly understand my mind. So close and yet … so FAR!"

Alice watched on in shock as Insanity struck Nobu across the face with the ball of flesh which now appeared to be a solid form similar to a rock. Nobu seemed dazed as Insanity began to beat her repeatedly with the object laughing all the while as he continued to rant.

"BREAK THEM, SHATTER THEM, RENDER THEM ASHES!"

Alice watched on horrified as Nobu was beaten into unconsciousness when suddenly Insanity was pierced by a powerful ray of light causing him to cry out in pain.

"You've gone too far this time Insanity; this is the end of you!"

"YOU-!"

Looking up into the sky Alice was shocked to see another Natsu however this one looked like the one she knew except he wore the armor of a Knight with two angelic wings sprouting from his back.

With a swift movement the Natsu brought his spear down upon Insanity piercing his head before splitting his entire body clean in two.

"How dare you attack our friends Insanity, pay the ultimate price!"

The Natsu then quickly moved over to Nobu and with a wave of his hand undid the damage Insanity had inflicted to her including the bullets he'd sent back at her. Turning toward Alice and noticing her stance he sighed and motioned for her to come closer.

"I'm not like Insanity Alice you have no need to fear me."

"After what I just saw I don't know if trusting right off the bat is a good idea," Alice countered as the Natsu nodded sadly.

"Yes I suppose your caution is understandable considering what Insanity did to Nobu, Mordred and Seilah however I need you to understand we aren't safe here Alice."

"The nightmares?"

"Yes," the Natsu sighed as he picked up Nobu and slung her over his shoulder before doing the same with Mordred and Seilah. "Grab hold of my foot Alice and I shall take you somewhere safe where I can explain everything."

Not seeing any other alternative and sensing an approaching horde of nightmares approaching Seilah did as instructed as the strange Natsu took flight taking them high into the sky as they began to fly toward a rundown manor near the sealed off castle.

"I don't know if you care after what just happened but you may call me Bravery, I represent all the Courage and Bravery Natsu has at his disposal and I have much to discuss with you all."

Alice nodded slowly still not entirely convinced that she and her friends were safe however she held out hope that the actual Natsu would be there when she landed.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As Natsu's friends were taken to assumed safety the real Natsu and his companion Childish stood before the sealed off castle gates as Natsu carefully examined the seals on them in order to try and gain access.

"I told you there isn't any other way inside otherwise it would've been done already."

"It was still worth trying though," Natsu sighed as he turned to look up at the four floating islands. "Guess I have to pick one of the four embodiments eh?"

"Yes however before you do that you should meet with your emotions, the uncorrupted ones anyway."

"Uncorrupted ones?"

"The emotions that haven't been turned by this weird nightmare stuff," Childish replied as Natsu nodded slowly.

"So would you happen to know where they are or are they scattered about the place?"

"Yes I do actually know where they are," Childish replied with his childlike grin. "The ruins of Dragneel Manor."

"My old home," Natsu said in confusion. "Why would they be there?"

"Because it's the second strongest place in this city that you hold strong emotional ties to, the first is the castle over there in case you were wondering."

"So you were all forced there?"

"They were but I ended up going off on my own, kid stuff and all that."

"So all my other uncorrupted emotions are there?"

"Yep and we should probably move because the King no doubt sensed you trying to break inside and would've dispatched more nightmares to kill you."

"Alright guess we'll leave for now and I'll think on what embodiment I want to go after first."

"A good idea," Childish said hopping onto Natsu's shoulders. "Let's go before anything else bad happens to us."

Natsu nodded as he took off toward his old home wondering how he found himself in these absolutely bizarre situations.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	75. Embodiment Of Mind

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **ChaosofTime – Well technically he'll have to go up against himself four times but that isn't really important right now haha! As for the Black King though I think some people will know who it is but many might be surprised but either way I'm looking forward to that encounter later on in the story.**

 **Shadow465 – Nah 100% a reference I mean when you are doing the aspect of Insanity how could you not use comedic gold like the work of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged!**

 **Silverdragon5678 – Hey long time no see! So the Black King is far above Insanity and I quite literally mean if on a scale from one to ten Insanity was a seven then the Black King is around thirteen maybe fourteen if you want to stretch it.**

 **With Natsu being the way he is it ties into the way he's always been where he snaps, goes on a rampage and then shrugs off support for the most part or deflecting it to others. Even in Volume One he was like this and basically this is Natsu being forced to come to terms with the fact that yeah he can bottle everything up after being reckless but in the end he's only harming himself.**

 **The results of the end of this overarching arc will have an effect on the rest of the story slightly changing the way Natsu behaves and deals with situations moving forward so yeah your analogy about it being like two sides of the same coin is correct and his mental state as it is the darker half so to speak.**

 **Well Naruto only has half of Kurama's power at the moment so I guess the easiest way to describe this would be to simply tell you how strong Kurama himself at full power is. Basically Kurama was one of the stronger Arch Demon Class Devils since he was the strongest portion of the Ten Tails. Since the Ten Tails was a prototype Hybrid so to speak Kurama at his maximum would be about 70% of Natsu's current power.**

 **To put that in perspective that would make Kurama stronger than Natsu was before fighting the Omega Weapon during the Alvarez War. Naruto himself adds power to that percentage but it would be a drop in the bucket to Kurama's power … for now.**

 **So where Naruto currently stands he's about 35% of Natsu's current power until he receives the other half of Kurama's power and learns how to use it. Hope that helped answer your question a little honestly I've actually sat down and considered power scaling for awhile now since I wouldn't doubt people are curious where certain characters stand in comparison to who but that could be its own topic haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Embodiment Of Mind**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"It looks exactly the same," Natsu said breathlessly as he placed a hand on the broken front gate to the Dragneel Manor with a sad smile on his face. "I still remember when Tartaros had the nerve to take Wendy; she'd probably drop those fools with ease now I think."

"Come on inside and I'll show you the super secret entrance we all made!"

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle as the child like version of himself ran into the ruined building with an ear to ear grin, excitable playfulness that Natsu had not felt since he left with Gildarts all those years ago.

"Perhaps this is going to be a good thing after all," Natsu mused as he followed after Childish as the two arrived at what was once the entrance to his stash. "You put it in the stash room?"

"Yeah!"

"You do realize this is the first place I'd look and considering this world appears to consist of mainly me they all probably know where it is?"

Childish paled slightly and simply opened the door robotically before marching inside as quick as he could in an effort to ignore the obvious logic behind Natsu's words much to his own amusement.

"Ah young me, always in denial," Natsu sighed as they reached another door that had quite a bit of commotion behind it.

Before Childish could say anything Natsu simply walked in without even bothering to knock causing the room to fall deathly silent.

"Ok this is weird," Natsu said as he noticed the whole room was full of different looking versions of himself with each possessing different traits tying them to various personalities.

"CHILDISH," one of the Natsu's roared as the younger version of himself dived behind the real Natsu. "Where have you been!"

"Out!"

"You can't just go out on your own Childish or you'll be consumed by the nightmare!"

"Yeah well I wasn't thanks to the main us," Childish said pointing to Natsu as the other Natsu nodded slowly.

"I understand that Childish however the odds of our the real us arriving at all were next to nil and you running off the way you did left us all worried."

"I wasn't," another one of the Natsu's said rolling his eyes.

"Well of course you wouldn't Indifference you don't care about anything."

"Whatever."

"Come on Bravery now that he's here we can fix this mess and beat the King!"

The Natsu now identified as Bravery turned to Natsu and extended a hand to him in greeting which Natsu quickly shook, feeling a strange surge flow through him as he did.

"Well you definitely are the original which means now we have a fighting chance however before that we have some things to discuss. For the record I am the aspect of your Bravery so you can simply refer to me as Bravery."

"Alright then Bravery," Natsu replied with a slight nod. "Perhaps you can tell me what's going on around here?"

"I think before we do that you should really speak with our friends," Bravery sighed as Natsu's eyes widened slightly.

"The others are here?"

"Yes however they had an unfortunate encounter with one of your corrupted aspects I'm afraid."

"Which one?"

"Insanity."

"Judging by the way your speaking I'm guessing they didn't win," Natsu sighed as Bravery nodded.

"You know against us when we don't hold back and drop all our morals we leave nothing but death and destruction in our wake. Intelligence and Kindness are seeing to them as we speak and although the physical damage was reversed the mental is something only you can fix."

Natsu frowned as Bravery lead him down a narrow corridor toward a room where he could hear Mordred who was obviously voicing her displeasure at something.

" … he's out there somewhere fighting against this shit and we're being kept here!"

"Did you forget how easily we were dispatched earlier Mordred," Alice's voice echoed down the hall followed by a grunt from the Knight in response.

"Yeah well we can't just sit around and do nothing whilst our Master is out there fighting for his life!"

"I'm glad you feel so concerned for me Mordred but I'm quite alright," Natsu said as he walked into the room with Bravery flanking him.

"N-Natsu," Nobu gasped as Natsu noticed her not so subtle attempt to adopt a defensive stance.

"I heard you all had a run in with an aspect of me here," Natsu said softly with his eyes not once leaving Nobu.

"MASTER," Seilah cried as she attempted to crash tackle him only for Natsu to easily sidestep her attempt sending her crashing into the wall. "Darn …"

"We did have a run in with the aspect of your Insanity," Alice replied slowly as a frown formed on her face. "I must apologise for not realizing the true extent of the damage when it came to your emotional states."

"Well to be fair I had no idea the place would be like this either since the only place like this I know of is my mind and it's a nice place."

"Natsu I need to ask you something," Nobu said cutting off the conversation between Alice and Natsu.

"Of course Nobu go ahead."

"W-well when Insanity was … tossing us around like trash," Nobu growled as she remembered how one sided the fight was. "He tore off his face and used them to cup my cheeks as he ranted about how much he hated mortals."

"I see," Natsu said slowly as he took a seat at the end of the bed she was in.

"When I asked you why you hated the mortals you said it was because they exist so I want to know where it came from!"

"Nobunaga we talked about this," Alice hissed only for Natsu to cut her off.

"It's alright Alice," Natsu said with a surprisingly calm face. "You believe that what I said wasn't simply the ramblings of a madman?"

"In that moment I thought they were however once I woke up and began to think on it there was something about the way you said it, the way you looked into my eyes and the way you gently held me in that particular moment despite the rather gross way you did it … something told me that in that moment the real you shone through."

"Oi Nobu how can you say that to Master," Mordred snapped only to be silenced by Natsu much in the same way Alice was.

"You understand it don't you Nobunaga, the meaning behind my words," Natsu said as Nobu's eyes widened ever so slightly. "The flames lit by those who should have held nothing but admiration and respect for you and your accomplishments, the hatred that you felt as your flesh and bone was reduced to ashes and the hidden desire-."

"Enough," Nobu whispered under her breath as Natsu took her hand into his.

"We all harbor a certain kind of madness deep down within us and I guess mine relates to the mortals who go around killing and exploiting each other and the inaction of the majority. The idea that despite my best efforts there will always be some foul human running around with the idea that they can do what they please to the weak disgusts me."

"However you must remember Insanity is but one strand of who we are," Bravery said quickly before anyone got the wrong idea about what Natsu was saying. "We also know that mortals struggle and desire to help them become better beings and would sooner die than harm an innocent!"

"Plus I don't just hate mortals when it comes to that kind of thing but anyone who would harm innocent people and those who would try to justify such actions," Natsu added as Nobu nodded slowly in understanding. "I don't know what Insanity did to make you doubt me Nobu but I swear on my power that I would never act upon what Insanity said."

"I shouldn't have doubted you especially given the way Mordred and I support the more proactive approach you've been taking its just what that Insanity version of you did, ripping bits of his face off and saying all that stuff, it kind of reminded me of someone from my time …"

"I understand and I appreciate your honesty and I hope the rest of you follow her example," Natsu said softly as his other Servants shifted slightly. "I may be knowledgeable and powerful however I am not infallible so if you believe I'm doing something wrong voice your opinion and I will listen."

"And remember that when it comes down to it all of you should trust the main version of us over any of us individual emotions," Bravery said surprising even Natsu himself. "We are heavily biased based on the field we represent so you should consult Natsu and take his word above ours unless what you wish to know is specific to said fields."

"I agree with Bravery, the bias has been clear from the moment we were brought here and I'm not holding that against any of you but only the real Natsu's words can be considered one hundred percent trustworthy since emotions such as Insanity are simply too unstable to garner a proper response from," Alice said as Bravery nodded in understanding.

"Anyway I need to know if you four are up to taking the fight to these four embodiments," Natsu asked as his four Servants quickly nodded in the affirmative.

"You plan on going for them so soon," Bravery asked curiously. "Which one do you plan on going after first?"

"I was planning on going after the one that embodies my Mind first so any information you have on that one would be great."

"Well Mind is the floating island to the far left of the city and most likely you won't fight Mind directly rather it'll be whatever Mind conjures up."

"So Mind is physically weak?"

"Actually Mind is as strong as any of us however he is the aspect of our Mind so he fights using more mental means rather than physical."

"Hence the whole conjuring up opponents thing," Natsu sighed. "I suppose that makes quite a bit of sense when you think about it."

"If you plan on going after the embodiments then we'll need to distract the nightmares that the King will no doubt send to prevent you all from succeeding," Bravery said as he began to make his way toward the door. "With you here we might actually have a chance of restoring order around here."

As Bravery left the room everyone else began to stand as Nobu cracked her neck with her usual cheeky grin back in full force as she jumped onto Natsu's shoulders.

"Right then we have only one option and that is to assault this island where Mind is with an unrelenting assault so let us be off!"

Everyone smiled at Archer's antics as they began leaving the room with Natsu crouching so Nobu didn't hit her head on the way out. The group made their way back into the main room where the various emotions had once again gathered with one of the emotions standing before a pedestal most likely about to begin some sort of speech.

"It has been a long battle my fellow emotions but today we have received hope that our struggle might finally be concluding soon. Today we must ensure that the main body succeeds in defeating Mind and you'd better believe we're gonna make sure he damn well succeeds!"

There were various shouts of agreement coming from the various emotions as the one speaking continued.

"Too long we have suffered under the chaotic rule of the Black King, ever since that fateful day he's put this entire being into turmoil forcing us emotions to run wild well I say ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

Again the emotions began shouting their agreement to the statement, well most of them anyway since the obvious ones like Neutrality and Indifference didn't appear to care all that much.

"WE WILL KILL EVERY LAST NIGHTMARE WE COME ACROSS, PUSH THEM BACK INTO THE FISSURE FROM WHENCE THEY CAME! WE'LL SHOW THE BLACK KING THAT EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ABSORBED AS ONE OF US WE ARE THE SUPERIOR EMOTIONS AND KILL ANY WHO SAY OTHERWISE!"

Natsu was stunned as he watched all the emotions glow a strange colour before stampeding out the front door, spilling out into the streets as they summoned their particular weapons of choice or began using whichever element they wished.

"The hell was that all about," Mordred asked as the Natsu from the podium looked over to them with a grin.

"I'm Motivation in case you were wondering what that was," the Natsu now identified as Motivation said as he walked over toward them. "I'm not allowed to go fight because I'm the only one who can rally the others like that but I'm still doing my part to fix this mess."

"Yeah I can see that quite clearly," Natsu replied with a grin placing a hand on Motivation's shoulder. "I guess I have you to thank for all the times I planned on just giving up only for a voice to tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself and fight to the end. Thanks for being there especially … well you know."

"Yeah," Motivation said with a sad smile. "It does get hard sometimes but we're Natsu Dragneel we can't just give in otherwise who else will fix all these problems eh?"

"Very true," Natsu replied with a grin as he turned toward the door. "All right everyone time to get moving!"

"Good luck out there and remember that you are the real Natsu and we all answer to you," Motivation shouted as the four began sprinting toward the island with a massive kanji for Mind at its front gate.

"Nobu take Alice and I'll take Mordred," Natsu said as the two grabbed their friends and shot up into the air easily bypassing the gate instead flying straight toward the large manor at its centre.

"Look there are heaps of those nightmare things on the roof," Mordred shouted over all the attacks being fired at them.

"All of you get ready we're coming in rough!"

Natsu threw Mordred at the roof who did a roll upon landing summoning Clarent into her hand as she sent a powerful aerial slash attack across the roof ripping apart over a dozen of the nightmares instantly.

Nobu let go of Alice who gracefully landed next to her with a swarm of butterflies breaking her fall as she summoned her knife into her hand and vanishing, reappearing and disappearing as the heads of the nightmares were cut clean from their bodies.

Nobu simply summoned a vast amount of guns and opened fire on everything not in cover ripping them apart as her eyes twinkled at the carnage. Her talk with Natsu had reminded her of why she fought and she'd be damned if a few punches to the head would shake her again!

"Alright Mind its time you and I had a little chat! **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!** "

From high in the sky Natsu threw a powerful punch that blew a hole clean through the manor as flames burst forth from any potential opening as the manor was flooded with crimson flame.

Looking back toward the hellscape Magnolia Natsu noticed a large majority of the nightmares were engaged with his still loyal emotions and vowed to end things as quickly as he could.

Turning back toward the completely obliterated manor Natsu saw his Servants slaughtering the last of the nightmares when a sudden burst of movement caught his eye. At the centre of the manor ruins Natsu saw Seilah standing amidst the flames peeling back what appeared to be the hatch to a basement of sorts before hopping inside.

"She seems eager," Natsu sighed as he flew down to meet the others who all escaped Natsu's attack unharmed. "Everyone alright?"

"Could've given us two seconds before you did that you know," Mordred growled punching his arm before motioning toward the hatch. "Seilah went down there so I'm guessing Mind is down there?"

"A fitting metaphor don't you think," Natsu said slightly amused as Alice giggled next to him.

"Oh yes delving deeper into your mind through a cellar housing the embodiment of Mind itself, a fitting metaphor indeed."

An explosion shaking the ground beneath them prompted the group to rush through the hatch as quickly as they could only to find themselves in a large arena where Seilah was beating a large lion like creature into submission.

" _ **So you have arrived,**_ " a strangely distorted version of Natsu's voice boomed just as Seilah defeated the strange nightmare. " _ **To think you would appear to combat the rebellion within yourself though our eyes answer that question well enough so I suppose it would be meaningless to go into the minor details …**_ "

It was then Natsu saw the aspect that was Mind or at the very least the corrupted version of it as he slowly descended from an artificial sky landing calmly in a chair overlooking the stadium.

This Natsu was thin; more than thin he was basically bone, with sickly grey skin and nothing more than a simple robe covering himself. His eyes glowed the same Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue as all the others however it was what sat above them that unnerved Natsu and the others the most.

His brain had enlarged beyond the confines of his skull and had grown out the top of his head like some sort of plant and had the same Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue colouration pulsing throughout every single portion of it every few seconds making this Natsu look even more disturbing than Insanity.

" _ **Do I frighten you all,**_ " Mind asked as Natsu took note of the fact his mouth didn't move when he spoke. " _ **Do you fear the power of the mind?**_ "

"Why have you sided with this Black King," Natsu asked deciding they needed to act before they were creeped out any further.

" _ **Why would I join the Black King you ask? Why would I not follow the path that is the most logical, the one that ensures ultimate survival?**_ "

"You did this for survival?"

" _ **Not just for survival however it is the factor that placed the idea above hundreds of others. I must grow beyond the confines of you and become my own being so that I may learn all that there is to know, master all things that can be taught and discover all that can ever be found before cataloguing it away within my immortal library!**_ "

"I think I understand why you are like this," Natsu sighed shaking his head. "You still follow my old way of thinking don't you? The way I thought when I ran off with Gildarts!"

" _ **And what was wrong with such methods of thought? Abandoning things such as attachments and delving into research and practice is all there is in life, the rest is irrelevant.**_ "

"But you forget why I did that," Natsu countered. I did that so I could one day return and protect my friends!"

" _ **And what did that get us,**_ " Mind asked as shadows began to emerge from the ground. " _ **How many died in the end because we were too weak and lacked the knowledge to act? I will learn all that there is to know so that none shall ever be able to take from me again!**_ "

Natsu noticed that the shadows began forming into people he knew and decided to try and end things quickly. Launching himself toward Mind Natsu ignited his right fist and cocked back to punch him only for a sphere like barrier to materialize around him.

Natsu pushed against the barrier as Mind countered using what Natsu could only deduce was a mental barrier being forcefully projected, a skill he wouldn't mind having however one look at Mind himself had him dismissing that almost instantly.

Eventually Natsu let his attack go landing on the railing before Mind who began to float off of the chair in what Natsu assumed was a meditative state as he kept the barrier in place. Floating toward the centre of the arena the barrier began to glow before releasing powerful rays of light out in all directions that instantly burnt through anything they touched as they began to circle the area.

" _ **You forget where we are, this is MY domain and all its powers are mine to manipulate as I see fit!**_ "

"You forget that you all exist within me and serve ME!"

" _ **For now …**_ "

"Everyone attack Mind at the same time with whatever you've got, we'll smash through that barrier no problem if we all work together!"

" _ **As if I would let you do that,**_ " Mind scoffed as the shadows he'd summoned in before the fight began started advancing on the others forcing their attention away from Mind who was now facing in Natsu's direction. " _ **You might have your friends here on this journey in your mind however you know against any one of us they stand little chance!**_ "

"My friends will do their best to help me Mind and I will trust in their own abilities," Natsu replied narrowly dodging a energy blast fired from the shield.

" _ **If only you'd fully cut them all off when you had the chance we wouldn't even be having this confrontation nor would we be exiled from Earthland.**_ "

"No we wouldn't because we'd have died during the Alvarez invasion! If it wasn't for all of those who helped me along the way we wouldn't have survived!"

" _ **Nonsense! All we would have needed to do is go into exile and train until our skills hit their peak!**_ "

"Again you forget that our skills hit their peak many times and it was only thanks to others that we became stronger," Natsu snapped as he began to get annoyed at Mind. "If I had become what you want to be I'd never have even run off with Gildarts instead remaining behind and missing out on all the valuable experiences and friendships I'd fought tooth and nail for!"

" _ **You really are a fool we would have simply taken the skills for ourselves, force the others to hand their secrets over if need be!**_ "

"So this is how you want things is it," Natsu sighed. "I can feel whatever this corruption is pouring off of you because anyone with any real brain would know everything you just said was so full of holes it might as well be a fucking net of bullshit."

" _ **It appears you have yet to realize the true nature of life,**_ " Mind sighed as veins began bulging across his head and the overgrown brain. " _ **You cannot be trusted to lead the real form any longer and so I shall assume direct control, Black King's wishes be damned!**_ "

The entire area began to shake violently as Mind began unleashing the well of power Natsu knew he would possess as countless attacks began to rain down upon everyone from the shield obliterating the nightmares they had been facing.

"Is this an appropriate time to say I've always thought you had a big head," Mordred asked with a grin behind her helmet prompting Natsu's lips to twitch slightly in amusement.

"Probably not but at least you can keep your cool standing before this so I'll allow it."

"How strong do you think the barrier is," Seilah asked as Natsu shrugged.

"I didn't try any of my stronger attacks on it yet but my Aura infused Demolition Fist didn't even do anything so it must be quite durable."

"Can't you just use Anti and break through?"

"I don't think using that on a large scale inside this place would be a good idea."

"This place is its own small reality so using Anti in smaller amounts shouldn't be too bad however you should be careful since this dimension is the physical representation of your emotions among other things," Alice said as the group dodged another barrage of attacks.

"Alright then I'll bring the barrier down then you all need to drop Mind quickly before he brings them back up, got it?"

The girls nodded as Natsu took flight and hovered before Mind as his hair began to blacken with the Cyan Blue beginning to form on his features indicating he was about to begin using Apocalypse Magic.

" _ **You would use Anti here of all places!? This only serves as further proof of your stupidity now begone!**_ "

Natsu began weaving his way around a barrage of attacks that seemed to form out of midair, his eyes darting all over as he used every last sense available to him to avoid the attacks that only he could even perceive.

"I am the original and it is I who suffered to get the power you now abuse within me with this foolish coup to try and take over my body! You will return to me Mind of that you have my word!"

" _ **Your word means nothing it has been broken numerous times before,**_ " Mind's voice echoed as a Lightning storm began to appear above them however Natsu simply ignored it easily avoiding the attacks raining down from above as he began to coat his hands in the Cyan Blue coloured power.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Dual Piercing Claw!** "

Shooting off toward Mind with his arms trailing behind him Natsu pulled them forward with all the force he could muster as his hands smashed right through the barrier as it began to crack like glass before shattering and prompting the others into action.

" **Etherious Darkness Cannon!** "

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Clarent Blood Arthur!** "

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Three Thousand Worlds – Three Line Formation!** "

The attacks of Seilah, Mordred and Archer smashed into Mind who began to scream, not out of pain but of anger and hatred, as he began to form a secondary barrier around his body deflecting the remaining attacks but leaving him significantly wounded.

" _ **Filthy mortals … dare to defy the will of Mind … illogical … incomprehensible!**_ "

"How the hell did he survive that," Mordred cried out in frustration.

"The other emotions did warn us that every different strand of Natsu here possesses his power which means that although this one appears frail and weak in actuality he isn't," Seilah sighed as Mind landed on the ground before them.

" _ **You are all irregularities to the projections and must be purged before I am forced to recalculate everything!**_ "

"I don't think so Mind."

Everyone's eyes turned to Alice who was now surrounded by the butterflies she'd used to make a graceful landing earlier however it was the strange black that had begun to emerge from the corners of her eyes that put everyone on edge.

 _Foray of the mind_

 _A path of illogical acceptance_

 _Buried beneath trauma and heartache_

 _Corruption of midnight black_

 _Corruption of purity grey_

 _Corruption of holy light_

 _Release all limiters and dance_

 _Unleash the maiden of chance_

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Black Angel Of The Otherland!** "

A loud shriek forced everyone to cover their ears in shock and surprise as Alice's entire form began to change as her skin began to pale with a strange darkness seeping into her very skin. The darkness around her eyes made it appear as if she'd been crying however her greyish white eyes said otherwise as they glared at Mind in a judgemental manner.

" _ **What sort of power is this!**_ "

"Ever since I was a teenager I've been rather good at going into the minds of others and fixing them," Alice said with a much deeper and more aggressive voice than before. "Oh yes you are not the first mind I've been up against and you shall shatter just as they did!"

" _ **How in the world could someone like you gain such power!**_ "

"Sacrifice," Alice growled as she summoned her blade to her hand and it was then everyone noticed that her clothes had changed to a mass of writhing flesh with strange beings moaning and crying out as blood seeped down to the floor below her. "This blade is known as the Vorpal Blade; yes it appears to be a knife however in reality it is so much more …"

" _ **Vorpal Blade or no I will not be defeated by you!**_ "

"If you were the real Natsu Dragneel I wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance even with all my power however you are nothing more than an echo that has yet to learn his place. I will send you back where you belong pitiful phantom before you ruin what is left of a great mind as you desperately cling to a power you never truly possessed!"

" _ **YOU WILL DIE HERE ALICE LIDDEL,**_ " Mind roared as he fired a powerful attack at her only for Alice to vanish in a swarm of butterflies and reappear next to Natsu.

"You and I must strike together, the explanations shall come later."

"Fine by me," Natsu replied as Alice raised an eyebrow in surprise at his rather casual acceptance of her form. "As you said we'll discuss it later."

With a nod Alice darted forward and shifted the Vorpal Blade into a reverse grip before slicing right through the shield Mind had put up much to his shock.

" _ **Impossible!**_ "

Before Mind even had a chance to counter the real Natsu had punched him in the overly large brain which had Mind instantly screaming in pain as he clutched the sides of his head.

"Natsu you need to absorb him back into yourself," Alice said as Mind tried a feeble attempt to escape only managing to crawl a few metres before being pinned underneath Alice's shoe. "Don't think that you'll be escaping Mind right after we've caught you off guard and gotten this chance."

" _ **No I won't go back!**_ "

"An insane mind," Alice sighed as she knelt down and traced the blade along Mind's brain as the version of Natsu screamed once more sending shivers down the spines of the other servants. "I suppose that isn't all that bad after all …"

From the dress made of moaning flesh a Cheshire like grin appeared as the head of a cat forced its way out and grabbed either side of Mind's head and licked his face.

" _ **We're all mad here!**_ "

The effect was instantaneous as Mind began to convulse before suddenly shrinking in size and turning into a small ball of light that shot directly into Natsu's forehead. Natsu looked into Alice's eyes in shock as the entire area began to glow a strange white colour and just like that he sat up in the medical tent panting in shock.

"What the actual hell just happened!"

Looking over to his friends he noticed they were slowly beginning to stir however Alice was already awake and looking right at him, no longer in that strange form however now that he'd seen those eyes her current emerald green ones seemed so much darker than before.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah," Natsu said slowly as Alice held out her hand for him.

"Take us to the top of the mountain with the faces so we may speak about what just happened."

Natsu nodded instantly and without even so much as a pop they stood atop the Hokage Monument overlooking the ruined village. Turning toward Alice he noticed she'd taken a seat indicating that this would be one of 'those' conversations and so he politely did the same.

"Before we begin I should probably start by saying I don't judge you for what you became in that moment," Natsu said prompting Alice to smile.

"You would be the first unfortunately so thank you for not judging me for it," Alice sighed as she turned to face the village. "No doubt you are probably wondering why I didn't just do that from the beginning?"

"Well I assume there was a reason right?"

"Several actually however the main one was that I'd been keeping track of several different versions of you in that realm. The moment I felt the Black King rise from his throne I decided to act since we'd already caught Mind off guard."

"So if the Black King hadn't risen from his throne you wouldn't have done that?"

"Had things gone the way I'd wanted them to I wouldn't have however Bravery and Drive were attacked by another one of the four and had you lost them this whole task would have been pointless. This task is one you are meant to solve yourself however like I said inside that realm you are further gone than I had originally thought."

"So what was that form you entered it seemed really powerful?"

"My second Noble Phantasm Black Angel Of The Otherland is an ability that can only be used inside the realm of either myself or another," Alice explained as Natsu hummed in response. "In life I was one of the strongest when it came to the Mind Arts and it is how I remained amongst the Devil ranks until my death."

"So what is the form exactly?"

"Despite its grotesque appearance that form is actually my own mind turned into a weapon, each moaning face actually a denizen of my own mind realm."

"And that weird cat," Natsu asked as Alice smiled fondly.

"The Cheshire Cat," Alice said softly as she touched the spot the cat had emerged. "When my own mind threatened to crumble he gave me the tools needed to take it back by force, never outright helping but allowing me to grow as I surpassed the numerous trials within myself."

"Sounds like you really like the cat then."

"He was arguably my first real friend and never once was he anywhere but my side. Indeed the Cheshire Cat truly made me who I am now and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Onto other topics when the Cheshire Cat licked Mind's face why did he suddenly collapse and turn into that sphere?"

"Mind was a being who craved absolute knowledge and the Cheshire Cat is a being who knows all yet speaks only in riddles, many of which can never be solved, in order to convey its message. The cat transferred that knowledge to Mind and in that moment it broke him knowing all that there is to know and he died from the strain."

"And that sent him back to me," Natsu concluded as Alice nodded in agreement. "So why did we suddenly wake up again the moment Mind was defeated?"

"We all woke because we completed the session," Alice replied simply. "No use keeping us all in there when we can take breaks and the like. Each one of the four should be a session and the Black King will be the final session however I hope the others aren't too difficult …"

"Well Mind wasn't the worst to take out, yes I ended up having to use Anti but once we broke past his defences it wasn't too bad."

"The others will know what we are capable of now and two of them are more physical fighters," Alice sighed. "Then there is the Black King himself …"

"Between the five of us we'll work through it Alice," Natsu said with a small smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Plus we have the fearsome Black Angel to demolish anyone who gets in our way!"

"Don't start teasing me about that," Alice groaned as Natsu chuckled before pausing contemplatively as Alice cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I just-I managed to actually laugh is all."

"It appears reuniting with Mind has already made a difference," Alice said softly as Natsu examined his thoughts.

' _My mind feels less clouded than before … when did I last feel this way? Ah yes around the time Precht attacked Tenrou and I snapped. To think my mind was so disorderly before all of this and I never once noticed but now I can think clearer and feel better control over myself.'_

"But it isn't even close to enough," Alice said as if reading Natsu's thoughts. "Until you have fully fixed the mess within you the likelihood of you doing something that would endanger everything is high."

"I know and now that I've seen my so called 'inner turmoil' I'm glad you are here Alice," Natsu said as he slowly rose to his feet. "I can see Tsunade looking around so we'd better head back."

"Do you think Naruto has returned yet?"

"I can sense him nearby but he could still be on his way so I'm not entirely sure," Natsu said as he placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and they appeared right in front of Tsunade who let out a rather girlish cry before glaring at Natsu.

"If you tell anyone I just did that …"

"Pretty sure half of the village heard that but whatever you say Miss Hokage," Natsu replied in a mock salute prompting Tsunade's anger to melt away at the genuine grin Natsu wore.

"You seem better than before."

"There is still much to be done with me however we're making good progress I think," Natsu replied. "Now I'm guessing you were looking for me so what did you need?"

"Naruto returned while you were out and he brought someone along with him."

"Yeah," Natsu said slowly prompting the Hokage to sigh as she massaged her temples.

"He brought the blue haired woman who assaulted the village alongside Pain back and claimed that she worked for him now, something about being his assistant-."

"Assistant," Natsu said as his entire mood shifted completely. "Are you certain he said that?"

"Y-yes he did but I don't see how it is important?"

"It means Konan is now bound to Naruto in a similar way to how Seilah is bound to me," Natsu replied as Tsunade let out a loud groan in annoyance.

"Well this is going to be great! I'm guessing you'll need me to ensure she isn't arrested or attacked by ANBU?"

"That would be for the best however I need to speak with Naruto about the thing we discussed earlier so where exactly is he right now?"

"He's currently helping Ruler make her rounds right now so he could be in any number of the tents."

"Guess I'd better start looking," Natsu sighed running his hands through his hair.

Natsu knew he had to discuss his idea with Kurama but now he also had to discuss Naruto's new assistant. Perhaps one day he will catch a break however today will not be that day.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	76. Playing With Seals

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Playing With Seals**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Following the trail of Naruto's power Natsu came across a lone tent that sat away from the rest of the village. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion since it was clearly Naruto's current dwelling however he decided not to go into it for the moment instead choosing to focus on the topic of Kurama.

Sighing Natsu walked up to the tent flap and opened it to find Naruto and Konan playing chess of all things. Naturally Natsu chose the appropriate reaction to the extremely odd sight and burst into laughter startling the two.

"N-Natsu Sensei!"

"Sorry I just-I mean I wasn't really expecting to walk in here and find such a casual sight," Natsu said as his laughter began to slowly die down. "But where did you get a chess board from anyway?"

"We brought it with us from the Hidden Rain," Naruto replied as Natsu's eyes turned to Konan who outwardly projected a calm look however he could tell she was nervous.

"You know if you want to draw less attention you might want to ditch the Akatsuki cloak though I'll admit its design is pretty cool."

Whatever Naruto and Konan were expecting this was not it as Natsu walked over and sat down at the table eyeing the pair with interest. Konan was stunned beyond belief that Natsu was so willing to just allow her to remain by Naruto's side however she couldn't even force her mouth to open and was thankful when Naruto asked her question for her.

"Wait are you seriously ok with this?"

"Ok with what?"

"Oh I don't know maybe Konan, you know former Akatsuki!"

"Tsunade said she was your new assistant," Natsu said leaning back in his chair. "Were you lying?"

"No."

"Well then that's all there is to it then."

"Are you serious!"

"Surely you aren't surprised I don't doubt Kurama explained to you how loyal assistants are even if they don't truly know they are yet."

"But considering what happened two days ago I would've thought …"

"What Nagato did I will never forget Naruto make no mistake about that however Konan wasn't the one to kill her. Though you are far from innocent you are by no means evil otherwise I'd eclipse this entire village in terms of nefariousness."

"S-so you are fine with my being here," Konan asked slowly as Natsu nodded.

"Naruto is no longer a child Konan he is a grown man now who is capable of making his own decisions and if he believes you are trustworthy enough to be his assistant then I shall trust him as well."

"Well then," Konan said as she looked away from Natsu's neutral gaze. "I thank you for your trust."

"Now that the awkward introductions are out of the way we have some important information to discuss," Natsu said leaning forward as he summoned a small ball of Crimson Red Aura into his hand. "I may have found a solution to cramming you full of Kurama's power."

"Really!"

"Wait Naruto only had half of the Nine Tails chakra!?"

"His name is Kurama Konan and yes that is correct," Natsu replied simply as a sudden burst of smoke engulfed the table before quickly dispersing to reveal chibi Kurama who looked up at Natsu expectantly.

" _ **All right then Natsu let's hear the idea that will get me killed?**_ "

"O ye of little faith," Natsu said in amusement as he flicked Kurama's nose. "This idea has a pretty good chance of working."

"So what is it," Naruto asked as Natsu grinned.

"Quite simple really and I'm surprised I never thought of it before for you see all we needed to do was seal this half of the power into Kurama himself!"

Three sets of eyes stared blankly at Natsu who simply chuckled at what he assumed was three beings trying to deduce his level of madness.

"At least let me explain before you haul me off alright! Now then when I say seal it within you Kurama I don't mean the YOU you but the current form you are in."

" _ **You mean this form?**_ "

"Yeah and if I'm right it will allow you to exist outside of Naruto with as much power as when you were in control."

"You mean in my humanoid form?"

"Well I don't know if you would be able to revert to your true form without both halves being united which brings me to the main point and that is both halves being reunited. Basically because you are essentially being summoned from within Naruto's core if I transfer your chakra into you as you are now you can slowly leak more into Naruto's system allowing him to adapt faster."

" _ **That … that could actually work,**_ " Kurama said as his grin threatened to split his face in two. " _ **Yes now I see what you mean about the chances of success.**_ "

"I figured I should ask you both if you want to go ahead with this knowing that there is a chance this could blow up in our faces."

" _ **And then there is the Council who will no doubt want me to report in after all these years,**_ " Kurama sighed before looking toward Naruto. " _ **It is up to you Naruto I'll support your decision either way.**_ "

"If it means you can become whole once again then I'll do it but are you sure it will work Natsu Sensei?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure of how things will go but it's probably the best idea we've got for the moment."

"Well then I guess my life is in your hands once again Natsu Sensei," Naruto said softly as he moved the Queen piece on the chessboard. "Checkmate."

"Wait what-!"

"Sorry but this takes priority I'm afraid Konan," Naruto sighed as the former Akatsuki looked between Naruto and the chessboard in shock.

"You've been toying with me the entire time haven't you?"

"It was nice to play against someone competent but you aren't exactly a Nara," Naruto replied with a cheeky grin before standing up and moving to the centre of the room. "Alright Natsu Sensei what do we have to do?"

"Alright first thing we need to do is place Kurama where you just sat down and then I can create a strong enough seal to bind his other half within him.

" _ **I assume this will hurt?**_ "

"I'll be using the Black Arts and Hybrid's Aura so yes it probably will," Natsu admitted as the fox nodded his miniature head slowly.

" _ **Let's just get this over with then.**_ "

"Alright then first thing I need is for you to hold Kurama down Naruto and make sure he doesn't move around too much."

"On it," Naruto said as he gripped the chibi fox tightly and pinned him to the ground as Natsu's hair began to slowly turn black with his eyes beginning to glow shocking Konan as she felt the raw power beginning to surface.

"I won't lie Kurama this is going to hurt but try to deal with it however you can so I can finish up quickly. **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Naihtuk Laes Soahc!** "

Kurama growled as a black magic circle was branded into his back, steam rising from the affected area as Natsu began to channel Kurama's power into the palms of his hands.

"Now for the shit part …"

Slowly the power began to leave Natsu's hands and enter the seal on Kurama's back as the fox began to let loose loud growling noises as he tried not to squirm from the immense pain. After several minutes Kurama began to openly cry out in pain as his body began to convulse violently, slowly beginning to grow as Naruto readjusted his grip.

"Keep him steady Naruto," Natsu growled as he began to sweat from his own exertion which made Naruto realize something he didn't even bother to question before the process started.

"Wait since you have half of Kurama that makes you a Jinchuuriki like me so doesn't that mean if you take him out of you that you'll-!"

"No I won't die however I'm feeling the strain from forcing him out of my body," Natsu growled as Kurama bit into his leg. "Not too much longer Kurama just hold on."

The pressure on the bite lessened somewhat at Natsu's words as Kurama's features began to shift into his humanoid form. Ten minutes later Natsu expelled the last of Kurama's power from himself into the fox and fell back on the dirt floor panting heavily before motioning for Naruto to release Kurama.

"Kurama are you all right," Naruto asked softly as the currently half human half fox looked up at Naruto with a tired grin.

"It worked!"

"Of course it worked," Natsu said in amusement. "Floppy fox ears and all you are now amongst us once again without killing Naruto."

Sitting up Kurama shot a mock glare toward Natsu before turning to Naruto who appeared to be studying him intently.

"You can feel the connection too?"

"It feels like there are two of you but I can see you here right now so I'm guessing this is the link you'll be slowly feeding me the other half of your power?"

"Correct however keep in mind that this means until we can fully transfer my power into you I won't be directly by your side."

"Well I kind of figured that," Naruto said in amusement as he extended a hand to the fox. "That being said you'll still have to train me alongside Natsu Sensei so I doubt you'll be far from my side anyway."

"That I can assure you," Kurama replied taking the offered arm as he slowly rose to his feet before turning to Natsu. "Should we get this nonsense out of the way now or later?"

"Best to get it out of the way now before they start sending down people to question us," Natsu sighed as Kurama opened a portal next to them. "Naruto if you could let everyone know where Kurama and I have gone I'd appreciate it."

"I'll cover for you but Grandma Tsunade is already losing it with Konan here so I doubt you vanishing will be very good for her mood."

"Don't worry I'll smooth that issue over with her when I get back," Natsu said with a grin before walking through the crimson portal appearing in Equilibrius where many simply froze upon noticing his arrival.

"The High Arbiter has returned …"

"Wait he brought someone with him!"

"He looks familiar …"

"Wait a minute isn't that Lord Kurama!"

"Come on let's get to the damn chambers before we get swamped," Natsu sighed as he and Kurama swiftly moved to avoid the rapidly approaching crowd before taking off toward the Council Chamber as fast as they could.

Arriving at the large double doors Natsu opened them with a snap as the two strode inside much to the amusement of the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction.

"High Arbiter Dragneel it is good to see you again," one of the Gods of Destruction said in slight amusement. "And this Council is glad to see the official return of Lord Kurama as well."

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies," Kurama replied with a slight bow. "However as you can tell I am far from whole."

"Yes we observed what Natsu did and we agree with his actions to find you a means of mobility even if it is only a temporary one."

"Naruto Uzumaki is still not ready to join our ranks as your replacement which means until then it shall fall to the pair of you to ensure that world does not fall."

"Which brings us to a matter we have been most eager to discuss with you Natsu," one of the Gods of Creation said in a more formal tone. "The appearance of Kaguya Otsutsuki during your latest major battle"

"I figured you all noticed that," Natsu sighed. "What's the issue?"

"Aside from the fact that we're talking about a rogue Elder God trying to return to full power the issue we have is your ability to combat the threat."

"You believe I'm too weak," Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow as they all muttered amongst themselves.

"It isn't necessarily that Natsu it's just that you don't train like you did before instead choosing to rely on the shards Felicity and the Time Nest are trying to find. Despite all the issues you have come across not once have you actually bothered to train yourself."

"I've been training Naruto," Natsu countered with a slight edge to his voice. "You know doing the task that you all set for me years ago!"

"Now that Kurama is mobile again he can take most of the burden from that task however you still have other commitments to that world that must be taken care of."

"The Grail War and Kaguya's interference," Natsu sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "So you want me to focus on my own training now in order to combat Kaguya?"

"You possess the infamous Hybrid's Aura and the equally as infamous Anti Natsu, such power must be finetuned and although you have found good uses for it you need to grow to a level worthy of the High Arbiter title."

"I see …"

"We appreciate your efforts so far Natsu and acknowledge the threats you have put down including two more Titans however an Elder God is no laughing matter as you no doubt experienced."

"I understand," Natsu sighed begrudgingly admitting that they did make a valid argument however he still couldn't help but feel insulted given all the work he'd put in up until that point. "I will up my training significantly however I still will assist Naruto should he require my aid."

"We are not forcing you to do this Natsu we are merely pointing out that as you are now should Kaguya return she would likely kill you."

"So I am assuming my task is to pick up where Natsu has left off," Kurama asked as the Council nodded in agreement.

"That would be for the best."

"Very well then Kurama and I will do our best," Natsu sighed. "Can we return to our duties now?"

"Indeed however it might be a good idea for you to visit Eliza Natsu since she appears to have quite an interesting task that puts her out of her depth to perform. Perhaps you would be able to aid her in some small way?"

Natsu simply nodded as he and Kurama departed from the Council Chambers where Kurama opened a crimson portal and looked toward Natsu sadly.

"For what it's worth I thank you for your aid Natsu and I shall do my best to ensure Naruto learns all the things he needs to know for one of our station. We need to meet with Tsunade later to discuss how things will need to be once Naruto does fully gain control over my powers as well."

"We can do that tonight I'll go help Eliza with whatever this problem of hers is first," Natsu replied as Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We still have much work to do in the Elemental Nations Natsu so please try not to let this get you down."

"I won't my friend," Natsu replied as Kurama walked through the portal leaving Natsu alone.

With a sigh Natsu vanished and reappeared in Eliza's front yard taking note of the rather unkempt look it currently possessed.

"Whatever it is she must be stressing if she won't even keep her garden in order, guess the Council were right."

Walking up to the front door Natsu knocked three times as the sounds of erratic movement met his ears. After a few moments the door swung open to reveal a rather unkempt Eliza who appeared to have been up for quite some time.

"Natsu?"

"Hey Eliza," Natsu replied softly as the War Goddess grabbed him and pulled him into her home as she slammed the door shut. "What's going on?"

"I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Rejection, eternal hatred, scorn, the silent treatment," Eliza said quickly prompting Natsu to sit down on her couch and look at her in confusion.

"How about you start from the beginning Eliza and we can work from there eh?"

"The beginning … yes I think that would be for the best," Eliza sighed as she practically fell into the chair opposite him. "I have recently discovered something that I had not entirely foreseen and the person it relates to I think has begun to realize this as well."

"And what exactly is this realization and who does it relate to exactly?"

"It's about Elise," Eliza said prompting Natsu to lean forward now completely invested in what she was about to say. "I've reason to believe she has Immortality and is going to become the successor to my position."

Natsu simply stared at Eliza for what seemed like an eternity to her as his mind processed the information regarding one of his most precious people. Natsu of course knew that one who possessed Aura would gain some form of Immortality however to also become the inheritor to the position of a Goddess was something else entirely.

"So what part exactly do you believe Elise will react negatively to?"

"Both," Eliza said stifling what Natsu was shocked to find was a sob as she fought to compose herself. "I feel like I've meddled with her life and now she's going to have a position thrust upon her that she probably doesn't even want and even if she rejects it she'll live until someone as strong as us comes to kill her which is basically impossible now that the Gods and Devils are allies!"

"Eliza," Natsu said slowly as the War Goddess looked up at him. "Elise adores you more than life itself. If you told her to jump off of a cliff because it amused you I don't doubt she would do it so being your successor is something she'd jump at the chance for."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she knows that she owes everything to you Eliza because you were the one that saved her, brought her up and taught her the things she knows today. Elise isn't the kind of person to throw something like what you two have away over something like this besides I doubt you plan on retiring anytime soon."

"No I had no current plans however I don't want to burden her however all my power is telling me she is the one to succeed me and I don't want to burden her!"

"Eliza listen to me," Natsu sighed as he walked over and knelt down in front of her and took her hands into his. "Elise isn't one to turn people away so what I want you to do is this. First I want you to bring Elise here to Equilibrius and break it to her slowly ensuring that you make her understand that although it isn't necessarily your choice nothing makes you more proud than for your own daughter to inherit your position."

"Do you really think she would appreciate that?"

"In all my years with Elise she appreciated honesty however she despised those who sugar coated things and hid their agendas so you simply need to tell her. Now the second thing you need to do is to draw any anger she does have toward someone else so what I want you to do is to break it to her that I'm still alive and reveal where I currently live."

"B-but are you sure that's wise!"

"Trust me Eliza any rage will be directed my way once she finds out I'm alive and you'll be in the clear," Natsu replied with a small smile. "I'll break the full details of my issues to her myself."

"You would really take my burdens upon yourself?"

"You've done a lot for me Eliza even if you don't actually know it," Natsu replied with a small smile tugging at his lips as he remembered Eliza standing against him. "You and the other four setting up a force to stop me from destroying everything with Anti is something sane me truly appreciates."

"Y-you know!"

"Of course I know Eliza you do live within MY realm you know," Natsu said teasingly knowing full well he was lying however she didn't need to know that at the moment.

"And you are perfectly alright with such a thing?"

"We've seen the trouble caused by Ahnkseram and Achnologia when they were left to run rampant and I possess both powers and could grow stronger than them one day. A contingency plan for that is probably for the best."

"I see," Eliza sighed massaging her head as she tried to process what Natsu had just revealed. "For what it's worth I'm sorry we came to such a conclusion but at least you understand and accept why it was made."

"Just don't go making a habit out of setting up hit squads against me Eliza and we'll be fine. Now back onto the topic of Elise I would suggest telling her soon however I would also suggest telling her that I'm alive and my location last."

"Because she would likely try to hunt you down and skin you alive for vanishing," Eliza said with some of her humour returning. "I understand Natsu."

"Now then since you shared with me I suppose I should share with you what the Council just ordered me to do since I found a way to get Kurama at least partially out of the seal."

"Wait you actually succeeded in getting him out!"

"Not entirely and he will eventually have to return to the seal once Naruto can handle all of Kurama's power," Natsu explained quickly as Eliza nodded in understanding.

"So what did the Council order you to do?"

"Well I've been ordered to train."

"…"

"Don't give me that look I'm serious!"

"The Council ordered you to train … why?"

"I know you were there during that last mess in Konoha no doubt you saw how easily that aspect of Kaguya tossed me around," Natsu sighed as Eliza nodded. "The Council wants me to be able to combat her should she return of worse fully resurrect herself."

"Wait they want you on the level of an Elder God!"

"You know me Eliza gotta break every record by at least five centuries," Natsu snickered in amusement as the War Goddess slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes you are rather good at that aren't you however this is still rather troubling after all an Elder God is no laughing matter even in a broken form as you no doubt experienced earlier this week."

"Hence the training."

"Indeed," Eliza said as she melted back into the chair she was currently sitting in as she began to think of all the possible methods for Natsu to get stronger that she knew of.

"About the only way you can get stronger now as you've no doubt realized is through serious fights which means you'll need someone close to your level to train with."

"I mean I know you count but you have work to do and all so anyone else you happen to know who could help me out?"

"I'll have to look into it but for now try training to improve the powers you've yet to truly master like the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I would but Aava is still in forced hibernation after working so hard to fight off the last lot of Anti infection I got after I fought the Earth Titan," Natsu sighed.

"My apologies I was not aware-."

"No one really is except for Kurama I think since he seems to be able to tell," Natsu replied waving her concern off. "I'd rather stick to using the Anti levels I know how to control until Aava wakes up and even then learn through an extremely strict method to ensure I don't end up half dead again."

"Yes that's definitely for the best," Eliza said as she remembered Natsu's condition. "Well then after I'm done with Elise I'll set about finding someone who you can train with."

"Thanks Eliza I appreciate the help," Natsu said gratefully as the War Goddess smiled in return.

"Thank you for the advice as well Natsu I'm sorry you had to see me like this I'm just not used to such complex feelings is all."

"Just try to talk it out with Elise and I'm sure it'll work out though if I were you I'd have a bath before inviting her over."

"Oh," Eliza said with a slight blush. "Yes of course that would be a rather appropriate thing to do before inviting someone over wouldn't it?"

"Don't work too hard Eliza," Natsu said with a grin as he vanished from her home reappearing back where Naruto's tent was previously. "Now then where can I find … ah looks like Tsunade caught on quick."

Natsu followed Kurama's trail toward the temporary Command Tent where Naruto, Konan and Kurama were currently located. As he got closer Natsu picked up on Tsunade going off on a rant about letting Kurama out without informing her about it beforehand and couldn't stifle a laugh at the irony of it.

He did tell her before even Naruto himself so that had to count … right?

Opening the tent Natsu was suddenly met with instant silence as the whole group stared at him with blank expressions save Kurama who was grinning away like an idiot, a punchable idiot if he didn't stop.

"When you said you would be bringing him back I didn't actually expect you to do it TODAY!"

"Yeah well things just kind of worked out that way I guess," Natsu replied with a shrug not seeing the issue. "We've already established he was being controlled the night he attacked and that he is currently only at half strength meaning that even if he were evil I could handle him."

"W-well what about her," Tsunade snapped pointing to Konan who simply tilted her head to the side before looking at Natsu expectantly outwardly showing no emotion however the message was received quite clearly.

"She is Naruto's assistant and has my trust for the moment, no offense intended by that by you already know why."

"I understand completely," Konan replied with a nod in appreciation for his support.

"Now this brings me to a topic that I'd planned to discuss with you at a later date however several things have changed which means I must now inform you of something that affects Naruto."

"And what would that be?"

"You remember how I told you Kurama's job was to be the mediator of the Elemental Nations and ensure its inhabitants didn't wipe themselves out?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well to put things simply this is going to become Naruto's job once he has mastered Kurama's power. What I'm trying to say is that once that time comes Naruto will no longer be a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf-."

"WHAT," Tsunade roared as she slammed her hand down on the table before her. "HOW DARE YOU PRESUME TO MAKE SUCH DEMANDS IN FRONT OF ME!"

"I'll forgive you this time since it is a fair shock however don't forget who you are speaking to," Natsu replied with his voice becoming a rather low rumbling growl by the end prompting Tsunade to take several steps back.

"Natsu Sensei and Kurama Sensei have explained the reasoning behind this decision Grandma Tsunade and I'm inclined to agree with them. Someone with a position like mine can't be influenced by things like village politics or else my ability to mediate becomes nonexistent."

"But what about your dream to become Hokage Naruto!"

"With respect Grandma Tsunade that hasn't been my dream for a long time," Naruto replied frowning slightly as he let loose a tired sigh. "Because in the end this village will never accept me for who I am and thus the hat remains out of my grasp."

"Now surely that isn't-!"

"Listen to me for once Grandma," Naruto snapped prompting Tsunade to look at the young man in surprise. "I'm not declaring war on the Leaf I'm trying to part on good terms to ensure stability and peace."

"Naruto you can't just up and leave-!"

"Why because the village would lose its precious weapon," Naruto spat as Tsunade flinched violently as if struck by his words. "Natsu Sensei has explained to me my role and you know what the most ironic part about it is?"

"What?"

"That by doing this I could potentially come closer than anyone else to achieving Jiraiya's dream! As a mediator between all the villages I could potentially fix the problems that have plagued the Elemental Nations for centuries!"

"Don't be naïve Naruto you alone aren't going to change anything! My Grandfather couldn't change anything, Jiraiya couldn't change anything hell not even your own Father could change anything!"

"Tsunade with respect we are merely informing you that this is what will be occurring," Natsu sighed as the Sannin turned toward him with a furious gaze. "There were only two reasons I joined this village myself the first being Naruto and the second being Yugao. Naruto was going to be leaving regardless however I wasn't willing to force Yugao to pick her home or myself so I simply chose to join however I shall soon take my leave when Naruto does."

"The Hidden Leaf has always been narrow minded when it came to me and for almost two decades its true colours have been shown Tsunade," Kurama said adding his two cents. "I remained with Kushina upon Minato's request because our goals were aligned, the same goes with Mito and Hashirama. My power has never been here for the benefit of the Leaf but for the world itself as is required by my position as Devil."

"Do you really think the Council will just let you go? Do you think that the other nations won't try to get Kurama from you for his power? The village is the best place for you Naruto you can't just up and leave!"

"To answer your first question the Council means nothing to me and they never have," Naruto replied with a growl. "They have always done what they could to ruin my life however once I master Kurama's power they won't have the ability to do anything to me."

"Yes it will be similar to when they tried to strongarm Natsu into doing something for them," Kurama added as he chuckled to the memory.

"As for your second question they won't be able to take Kurama from me once he is whole with the only people capable of doing so being other Devils, Gods or Natsu Sensei and none of them will have much interest in doing that. I am aware that the Tsuchikage hates me because of what my Father did during the Third Great Ninja War and how the Raikage is power hungry but again it doesn't matter when you could just wipe out their entire village in one attack."

"And I would just like to add that Naruto doesn't like this village Tsunade and he's expressed this countless times to both myself, Jiraiya and Saber on numerous occasions. The only reason he even bothers to defend it is because he knows that there are innocents who live here and he does have a few friends amongst the sea of hatred that has engulfed this place," Natsu added leaving Tsunade gaping like a fish unable to form a comment.

"This is still a ways off though but we felt it was necessary to inform you early because it would only be fair," Naruto said before turning toward Natsu. "So Natsu Sensei how about we get back to training eh?"

"Actually that is another thing we need to talk about Naruto see I can't exactly help train you like I once was."

"What!"

"Kurama will be overseeing your training and to be honest that is the way it should be," Natsu sighed holding his hand up to silence the blonde who was about to begin protesting. "His powers differ from mine and unlike me Kurama can teach you how to harness things such as his Aura, his own Sword Style and even possibly transforming into his true form."

"This doesn't mean Natsu won't be training with you at all though Naruto however he has been instructed to begin training himself in preparation for a future threat."

"Future threat? Just how strong can this future threat be I mean you're stronger than anyone else I know?"

"This person is an Elder God who's plan I'm not really too sure about at the moment however I need to be strong enough to stand against her should she ever return of worse reach her full power once more."

Naruto frowned but nodded in understanding having been instructed on the power the Gods and Devils of old wielded and understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"So you'll still be around?"

"Of course I will I'm not running off on you or anything," Natsu said with a grin as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'll just be working on my own training whenever nothing else is going on is all."

"Well if you ever want some help you'd better ask me first!"

Natsu chuckled but nodded bringing a smile to the Uzumaki's face as Natsu turned on his heel and began to leave through the tent flap.

"By the way make sure you three are ready for the trip to Iron because we've got quite a few people to meet up with."

Naruto, Kurama and Konan nodded as Natsu left, vanishing moments after closing the flap and reappearing near his current tent and walking inside.

"Oi here he is," Mordred said cheerfully. "Alice said you managed to get old fuzzball out of Naruto!"

"Yeah it was a bit tiring but my idea worked," Natsu replied with a grin before looking over the four. "So how are you all doing after that mess with Mind?"

"I'm still not entirely sure what happened Master," Seilah said slightly confused. "So did you actually absorb Mind?"

"Absorb probably isn't the word I'd use perhaps reassimilated him back into my true self?"

"That would be a rather accurate way of describing the process," Alice said nodding her head appearing as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just how our next session will go that's all."

"Hopefully they all go that easy I mean that Mind version of you was arguably easier than Insanity was and he smashed my skull in," Nobu sighed as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Something tells me that won't be the case though especially since they now know how strong Alice is within that realm so we'll likely have a much tougher fight on our hands with them from here on out. Speaking of fights though I have to ask you all something."

"What is it Master," Seilah asked sensing Natsu's shift in emotions.

"The Council has changed my mission in this world from training Naruto now that Kurama has some means of mobility and has switched it to one single goal. I've been tasked to train myself to become strong enough to face Kaguya should she return."

"You did look like you were having a rough time against her," Mordred pointed out with a frown. "I can see why they would want you to train since she even managed to shrug off Anti laced attacks."

"This is why I'm going to ask all of you to help me train because aside from maybe one or two Leaf shinobi none of them could keep up with me in a fight. For hand to hand combat I might ask Might Guy if he wants to have a serious fight with me though, his Taijutsu is apparently second to none in this world and I can sense monstrous strength hidden within him."

"I've heard people say he can't use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu like all the other ninja yet he's still an Elite Jonin so he must be really strong," Nobu said with a grin. "I think you should fight him and from what I've heard he never turns down a challenge."

"I'll have to make it a point to speak to him about that sometime after we get back from Iron."

"You'll have a chance to ask him during the trip since he was picked as one of Tsunade's escorts."

Turning around Natsu smiled as Jeanne walked in and plopped herself down onto a chair with a sigh. Nobu tossed her a flask filled with water which she greedily drunk before sending a smile in thanks.

"You look like you've been busy, things really that bad out there?"

"A lot of people were injured during the attack and I've been doing my best to aid them in whatever way I can. I feel for that poor Sakura girl though she's barely slept since she regained consciousness instead choosing to throw herself into the fray and heal as many as she can."

"I have to admit that girl surprised me," Natsu said with a soft smile recalling the annoying banshee she once was who only lusted after Sasuke. "After a serious wakeup call she realized what she'd gotten herself into and has become a fine young woman who'll no doubt go on to surpass Tsunade in skill."

"Speaking of skills make us something to eat Natsu," Mordred groaned prompting Natsu to chuckle lightly in response.

"Well we don't have anything like a stove but if we can get a fire going I've got enough to make us a stew with plenty of meat and vegetables."

"You had me at the word meat," Mordred grinned as she sprinted out of the tent to appropriate wood for a fire as Natsu leant back in his chair.

For the moment things had calmed down however he knew the Five Kage Summit would play host to some sort of pivotal event. His instinct surrounding Time and its fixed points screamed that there was a fixed point coming up and so Natsu knew his training would need to begin sooner rather than later.

But for now he just had to focus on feeding his greedy Servants who would no doubt drain all the food he'd replaced within his requip space dry. Sure he was part of the side consuming all the food but no one need pay attention to that minor detail after all he needed all the energy he could get to perform his duties, yes of course that was it.

So when Mordred returned with a twenty foot tree slung over her shoulder Natsu couldn't help but smile at the strange life he lived. Pushing all negative thoughts away Natsu began preparing to shatter the tree into pieces as they all prepared for the events that were to come unaware that even now they were being watched by a pair of glowing blue eyes that slowly began to fade away as night began to fall onto the Hidden Leaf.


	77. The Five Kage Summit Begins

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Five Kage Summit Begins**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and his friends currently stood near the Command Tent waiting for Tsunade to exit so that they could head to the Land of Iron for the Five Kage Summit. Natsu was amused at the rather large crowd that was coming however he knew Mifune would be fine with it so long as everyone behaved themselves.

Naturally his Servants would come along with Jeanne coming to see how the survivors of Port Paridiso were doing. Naruto and Kurama were coming because Kurama was interested to see how the meeting would turn out and in order for him to go Naruto also had to go.

The two guards officially chosen to protect Tsunade were Elite Jonin Might Guy and newly reinstated Elite Jonin Kakashi Hatake who Natsu had finally forgiven for his actions several years ago since the man clearly had cleaned up his act.

The group all straightened slightly as Tsunade exited the tent wearing the Hokage hat which obscured her face from view as was a requirement for official matters pertaining to the Leaf. With a single nod to Natsu a large portal big enough for everyone opened nearby as the group found themselves in the snowy climate of Iron Country.

"Remember everyone don't go opening your mouths around the samurai otherwise you'll piss them off and that's the last thing we need," Natsu said firmly as Tsunade led the group toward the main building where several samurai stood guard.

"Inform Lord Mifune of the arrival of the Lady Hokage and Lord Natsu," one of the samurai said as another nodded as the gates began to open. "Lady Hokage and your chosen guards if you would please follow the samurai to my right they will take you to the official meeting chambers for the Kage. Lord Natsu if you and your friends would please follow me I shall lead you to Lord Mifune."

The two groups split up with Tsunade, Kakashi and Guy being led off into the main building and Natsu and his friends being led toward a side building that appeared to overlook a rather large courtyard.

The samurai halted near another checkpoint as the gates swung open to reveal Mifune wearing his standard kimono with two blades strapped to his side. The man strode forward regally with Natsu following suit moments later as the two shook hands, small smiles making their way to the pair's faces.

"I'm glad you could make it Lord Natsu on such short notice."

"Considering how hospitable you have been to my friends and myself in the past coupled with the fact that you have taken in those who I spared from Port Paradiso you've more than earned the right to call upon me when you need me Lord Mifune."

"I see you have brought quite a few guests with you this time around," Mifune said eyeing each of them before smiling as they fell onto Mordred and Naruto. "You two look well so I trust Lord Natsu hasn't gotten either of you killed yet?"

"I think you give him far too much credit," Mordred snorted much to everyone's amusement. "But yes we are well despite Natsu's best attempts."

"That is most heartening to hear," Mifune said softly before steeling his features. "However I did not invite you all here for pleasantries so Lord Natsu if I could have a word in private before I must mediate the Five Kage …?"

"Of course," Natsu said quickly as the others nodded toward him in understanding.

"You are all free to roam the compound however I would advise avoiding the Kage room for the time being. Lord Natsu if you would follow me please we can get this discussion over and done with."

Following Mifune into the compound Natsu couldn't help but remember his last visit to Iron Country and his first encounter with Mifune. Stifling his laughter for the moment he prepared himself for whatever news Mifune had for him as he was lead into the man's personal office.

Mifune took a seat behind his desk with Natsu sitting in the offered chair before pouring Natsu some tea which he accepted gratefully.

"Now that we can speak without the formal restrictions in place this will make our conversation much easier," Mifune chuckled as he poured himself some tea.

"Yeah the whole Lord this, Lady that nonsense was never really my thing so thanks for remembering."

"Well considering you rarely address anyone by their formal title I feel that I should be flattered."

"Well you did manage to beat me in a swordfight when I was actually trying so for that feat alone you have my utmost respect," Natsu said as he let his coat vanish revealing his bare chest. "I even decided to keep the scar as a reminder of that fight I was that impressed."

"Yes but like myself scars litter your entire body Natsu, mine is just another in the long line that is your life story," Mifune replied as Natsu returned his coat to his shoulders. "Do you not like wearing shirts anymore?"

"I'm going for the whole drape my coat over my shoulders like a badass look for awhile," Natsu joked before sighing and taking a sip of his tea. "Really though I'm just too slack to generate a shirt so overcoat draped over shoulders it is."

"Well clothing manner aside I do actually have important things to discuss with you regarding several events that are going to be discussed here today."

"Is that so?"

"The main one I thought you would find interest in is yourself."

"Wait I'm one of the topics? Seriously?"

"The Raikage and Tsuchikage are demanding answers on you though really only the Tsuchikage is remotely justified given past events."

"The Raikage likely just wants my power but the Tsuchikage could really want anything since he may have figured out it was me who saved his village a short time ago."

"Yes well in any event I thought you should know about that though I doubt much in the way of trouble will come your way from it anyway given how strong you are. Now then the second topic is to do with the Akatsuki."

"Yeah that was pretty much a given considering what they just did."

"Have you learnt anything more about them?"

"I've learnt little however the little I have learnt is major in its importance such as the true leader of the Akatsuki supposedly being Madara Uchiha."

"Are you certain!?"

"Given the way misinformation runs rampant and false sightings I'm about … eighty percent certain. Itachi Uchiha is dead and Sasuke I have tabs on however this man in the orange mask has a Sharingan so unless he is just a really good actor he's the legitimate Madara."

"I suppose without one hundred percent certainty I shall not bring it up during the meeting however I did notice someone interesting amongst your party …"

"Konan," Natsu sighed. "Yes she was formerly one of them however she has sided with Naruto as his assistant."

"When you say assistant you mean-?"

"THAT kind of assistant," Natsu replied as Mifune nodded in understanding. "I would appreciate not spreading that she was a member of the Akatsuki to the Kage since she isn't going to be causing trouble lest she die a horrible death from Aura backlash."

"Yes that is one way to assure someone's loyalty," Mifune nodded before taking another sip from his tea. "Another topic is the Tailed Beasts now I know they should be free however it is unlikely that the Tsuchikage nor the Raikage will allow such a thing."

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it," Natsu sighed as the door opened to reveal a panting samurai.

"Lord Mifune the Kazekage has arrived which means the meeting is ready to commence!"

"Understood, send word I will be there momentarily," Mifune sighed as he drained the rest of his cup. "My apologies Natsu we will have to finish our conversation another time."

"Go and mediate the children Mifune then the adults can converse once they have been put to bed," Natsu joked prompting the usually stoic samurai to burst into laughter.

"Indeed!"

"I'll see myself out in a moment I'm quite enjoying this tea of yours."

Mifune simply shook his head in amusement as he left his office prompting Natsu to put his feet up on the desk and sigh.

"Well guess I'd better enjoy this moment to its fullest."

 _ **/With The Kage – Several Minutes Later/**_

Gathered around an arched table sat the Five Kage who were each flanked by two of their most trusted Elite Jonin. Each Kage had placed their respective Kage hat in front of them as a sign of respect to the others upon arrival in order to keep things civil.

Mifune sat at a smaller table set before them in order to act as mediator between the Kage, a task that in the past had been more troublesome than fighting a Tailed Beast with your bare hands.

"Now that the last of the Kage have arrived we can get this meeting underway," Mifune said formally. Let the record show that I, Lord Mifune, presided over this meeting of the Five Kage."

"Can we skip the formalities and get to the task at hand here!"

 _One Of The Five Great Shadows_

 _Fourth Raikage_

 _Ay_

"You seem as bull-headed as usual Raikage acting as if you can order any of us about. You're about half a century too early to be telling me what to do!"

 _One Of The Five Great Shadows_

 _Third Tsuchikage_

 _Onoki_

"You dare talk back to me Tsuchikage," Ay roared as he slammed his fist down onto the table sending slight sparks of blue lighting out in all directions.

"Come now let us not fight when we've all made the effort to come this far to meet. Our villages are waiting with baited breath to see a positive outcome from these talks so let us get down to business."

 _One Of The Five Great Shadows_

 _Fifth Mizukage_

 _Mei Terumi_

"I must agree with the Mizukage on this, we've come too far only for talks to break down before they even begin. Let us cease this pointless bickering and discuss the matters at hand that brought us all here today."

 _One Of The Five Great Shadows_

 _Fifth Kazekage_

 _Gaara_

"Oho looks like the brat believes he gets a say in all this," Onoki said with amusement clear in his voice. "I wonder if you are even worthy to wear that hat especially given the reputation of your shinobi-!"

"ENOUGH! Cease this pointless talk and let's get down to business!"

 _One Of The Five Great Shadows_

 _Fifth Hokage_

 _Tsunade Senju_

"Let us all get down to the matters at hand," Mifune said trying hard not to sigh. "Lord Raikage I believe it was originally your idea to call for this meeting?"

"Yes I did call for this meeting to discuss several potential threats that can no longer be ignored," Ay said firmly. "The first ones are those who are a part of the Akatsuki Organization!"

"The ones that have been taking the Tailed Beasts," Mei said thoughtfully. "I had heard that the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails killed the leader after his attack on Konoha or am I mistaken Lady Hokage?"

"No you are correct on that however it appears that Pain, or his real identity as Nagato Uzumaki, was merely a puppet for someone even greater."

"Do you have any idea who this supposed shadow leader is," Mifune asked wondering if Tsunade would actually answer.

"Nothing concrete as of yet however the leads left behind by Pain could lead us to them."

"The Akatsuki are the ones who are taking the Tailed Beasts," Gaara spoke up after several moments. "Did you manage to find out where they have hidden them?"

"The only thing we know for certain is that the Tailed Beasts are sealed within something known as the Gedo Statue and that it is a summonable prison of sorts for them."

"Surely you must know something more than that Tsunade," Onoki said with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Unless you plan on hoarding the Jinchuuriki for yourself-!"

"Why you useless old-!"

"Returning to the matter at hand," Mifune said firmly silencing the two Kage with a glare. "Lord Raikage what was your reasoning for beginning this inquiry into the Akatsuki now instead of when they were running rampant and actively taking the Tailed Beasts?"

"The one in the orange mask took Yugito and almost got my brother Bee who might I add has gone missing! I will not stand by and let my brother be taken so soon after Yugito so I've come to get as much information as I can so that they can be crushed as they should have been so long ago!"

"And you just expect us to just help out," Onoki snorted in amusement. "We all have our own problems and we aren't here to help the Hidden Cloud clean up its own messes!"

"That is big talk coming from you Tsuchikage," Ay growled. "I know for a fact that at least two of your villages have used the services of the Akatsuki in the past so perhaps you are actually conspirators in all of this!"

"How dare you accuse me of anything brat," Onoki snapped.

"I'll admit during the reign of the Fourth Mizukage he did use the services of the Akatsuki however he was also a puppet under their control. As Fifth Mizukage I have done my utmost to ensure that the Akatsuki has no place within the Hidden Mist or the Land of Water."

"Well clearly you haven't been doing a very good job since they swiped the Three Tails from out under your nose when you weren't looking!"

"Lord Raikage please cease this needless goading of the other Kage," Mifune sighed. "Now I believe it is fairly obvious that the Akatsuki is a threat that could potentially harm the Elemental Nations at large as evidenced by the recent attack on the Hidden Leaf Village therefore it stands to reason that we decide how best to approach dealing with them."

"Lord Mifune is right we all have issues with the Akatsuki which means we need to work together to defeat them."

"What exactly are you proposing Lady Hokage?"

"We know the Akatsuki has seven of the Tailed Beasts which means if we want any chance of beating them we need to work together. That is why I propose a formal alliance to fight the Akatsuki and recapture the Tailed Beasts wherever they appear."

"Well at least someone here has a plan of action," Ay said slightly less hostile than before. "However who would lead this supposed alliance?"

"I was thinking that when it comes to who leads the alliance it shouldn't be any of us since we are more likely to argue and collapse from infighting which means someone will need to be elected to lead in our stead."

"An interesting proposal," Onoki mused. "If this representative is agreed upon by us then I see no issue with this plan."

"I agree," Mei said nodding her head in approval. "However the question lies in who do we place our trust?"

"Yes that is a most interesting question indeed however I have a suggestion as to who should lead the alliance," Mifune said as all Five Kage turned toward him in interest. "Considering the fact that no candidate aside from yourselves is probably suited to the role I believe that it would be most prudent for the Hokage to lead the alliance."

"You would have someone scared of blood lead the alliance against a threat that could end the world as we know it," Ay scoffed unimpressed. "We'd stand a better chance with a Genin in charge!"

"Now hold on a moment Raikage let's think about this logically," Onoki said shocking everyone as the aged Tsuchikage shifted in his seat. "The Mizukage and Kazekage are still far too inexperienced when it comes to wartime matters, yes Mizukage I know you did fight the war for Kiri however from what I've heard it wasn't even Kiri natives who won you that war."

"Well yes that may be true but-!"

"As for you Raikage you anger far too easily and when it comes down to it we need a strong but steady leader. Usually this would be where I promote myself however I know many of you distrust me after recent events in my domain which leaves the Slug Princess Tsunade Senju."

"A-are you sure I'm right for the job though I mean technically even the Mizukage has been in charge longer than I have?"

"That may be true however you fought in the Third Great Ninja War and were among some of the biggest names that succeeded its horrors. Names such as Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Ay, Bee, Chiyo, Sasori and countless others emerged with serious weight behind them. You distinguished yourself against Hanzo the Salamander alongside your comrades and were dubbed the Legendary Sannin plus you are the world's greatest Medical Ninja and so I am willing to place a bet with you this time."

"In exchange for what?"

"Call off your lapdog Dragneel from destroying things in my lands!"

"Whatever the Tsuchikage was going to request from Tsunade that certainly wasn't it as Tsunade openly gaped at the man.

"I-I'm sorry but what did you just ask for?"

"I know Dragneel has been behind several incidents in my lands and I don't want him messing with them any longer. I know now he is an extremely powerful individual who is likely as strong as Madara Uchiha was back in his prime and I'm asking to be left alone!"

"Well I don't see any reason to deny your request," Tsunade said still in shock as the Tsuchikage nodded in satisfaction when a strange noise began to hit their ears.

"What is that sound," Mei asked before gasping and pointing to the small space in-between Mifune's desk and the rounded desk the Kage sat at.

"Hellooooo everyone, my name is Zetsu and I've got some rather exciting news!"

"Who the hell are you," Ay growled as Lightning began to release from his body.

"Ah ah, haven't even delivered the message yet you big silly you! I thought I should let you know that a certain man has decided to attack this place and he's pretty keen on taking control of your minds, scary stuff huh!"

As if in response to Zetsu's words the entire building shook as if an explosion had just gone off followed by several more putting everyone on guard as Zetsu began to laugh.

"Yes hundreds of ROOT operatives and Mister Bandages have come to claim your minds, better watch out! TOODLES!"

Zetsu slowly sunk back into the earth leaving the Five Kage, Mifune and the various guards of the Kage blinking in shock and confusion.

"What did that thing mean by Mister Bandages," Mei asked confused only for Tsunade's portion of the desk to snap in two.

"Danzo and his little private army are attacking us which means Danzo plans on using his stolen Sharingan to try and manipulate us."

"WHAT, I'll break his neck clean in two," the Raikage roared. "Cee, Darui, come with me!"

The Raikage began walking out of the building with his two guards flanking him much to the amusement of everyone else present.

"I suppose we'd all better join him," Mei sighed. "We are allies now after all."

"Was that actually decided upon though," Gaara asked in confusion prompting Mei to giggle in amusement.

"Such a young, naïve man you are Lord Kazekage, perhaps I should show you the … finer aspects of politics."

Mei left giggling alongside a slightly blushing Gaara leaving only Tsunade and Onoki in the room.

"One question before we join them," Tsunade said as Onoki raised an aged eyebrow in response. "Why are you actually willing to trust the Leaf?"

"I'm not trusting the Leaf I've just been left with little other choice," Onoki sighed. "An alliance is the best course for any kind of operation involving that many Tailed Beasts and to be honest I believe Rock tires of war even despite what Minato did."

"I mean no offence when I say this but I know you Onoki and I know the people of the Hidden Rock and there is no way in hell you lot are tired of war."

Instead of receiving Onoki's ire Tsunade instead was treated to the old man's laughter as his two escorts simply knelt along the back wall showing no sign of this being concerning in the slightest.

"Let me answer your question with another then Tsunade, is Natsu Dragneel able to turn into a giant black Dragon?"

Tsunade froze on the spot prompting Onoki to grin as if he'd won a billion Ryo as he began to slowly levitate out of his chair.

"He saved my village Tsunade from an even greater monster, had he not there would only be four Kage meeting here today. I may be an old man stuck in my ways however I am not so foolish as to believe I stand a chance against something like that. Power like that was often bandied about during the time of your Grandfather Hashirama and it was a rather big wake up call to know that the beasts of this world are beginning to return."

Tsunade was silent as Onoki flew over to the door before turning back to say one last thing before he went to join the other Kage.

"It has become clear to me that the world is changing and the wars of the future will be unlike anything of those in the past and if we all want a chance to survive then we all need to work together. Minato may have killed over one thousand of my shinobi within a minute but one attack from either Dragneel or that thing he was fighting could have wiped my village off of the face of the earth, such events put things into perspective you see."

"I had no idea …"

"I wonder how the up and coming generation will handle the trials that are to come and where our place will be when this war does inevitably kick off in whatever form it takes, I know I shall not shy away when the time comes to find out."

And with that Onoki and his escorts left leaving Tsunade stuck to her chair in deep thought, her own two escorts conversed about the Tsuchikage's words.

"It appears Natsu has left quite an impact on the Tsuchikage," Kakashi mused.

"Indeed my eternal rival for it seems Natsu's flames of youth have managed to reignite a spark in the elder Tsuchikage. I do wonder what will become of such renewed youth and where it shall take the Hidden Rock Village?"

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently walking through the grounds not even bothering to combat the ROOT ANBU foolish enough to attack him instead simply letting the fools shatter themselves against his Crash Barrier.

Instead Natsu was focused on a particular power signature he'd just sensed and as he rounded a corner his eyebrow lifted in surprise. With his blade through the neck of a ROOT ANBU Sasuke turned to face Natsu, his eyes displaying the basic three tomoe Sharingan as he stared at Natsu with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Why are you here?"

"Going to just ignore the pleasantries?"

"Well this is technically a battleground right now …"

"Touche," Natsu replied as he began to walk toward the Uchiha who unconsciously took a step back. "I'm not going to try and force you back to the Leaf Sasuke but I do have a few questions for you."

"What kind of questions?"

"The cloak," Natsu said pointing to an Akatsuki cloak with a frown. "Why would you join the Akatsuki?"

"I have my reasons …"

"And those reasons are what exactly, power?"

"Madara Uchiha."

"I see, so no doubt you figured out the riddle of the Mangekyo then?"

"Madara told me right after I killed Itachi."

"I'd heard about that, did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Yes but they left several questions which is why I'm helping Madara," Sasuke replied sheathing his blade since it was clear the two weren't going to have any sort of struggle.

"So why are you here?"

"Madara wants Danzo dead and since Danzo was one of the ones you wanted dead in exchange for me leaving I was more than willing to oblige."

"Do you think you can beat him?"

"Danzo? Of course I can he's just an old man," Sasuke scoffed as Natsu shook his head.

"As much as I despise that piece of filth I will acknowledge that even without the Sharingan he is around the same level of strength as the Third Hokage who I would argue was stronger than Orochimaru. The only reason the snake won was because the old man's strength was failing him and Orochimaru is a slippery bastard."

"Even if he is as strong as the Third Hokage I think I can still win," Sasuke said confidently as Natsu looked into his eyes for several moments before nodding in understanding.

"So Madara-?"

"Yes."

"Then you most likely can beat Danzo however I wonder who would win between you and Naruto?"

"He's here?"

"Yes and if he sees you he'll try to bring you back you know. The last battle you two had nearly killed him."

"I didn't mean for it to go that way my emotions got the better of me at the time but now I'm sure I can fight him without losing my cool."

"I would advise avoiding him if you can however if it comes down to it I won't stop either of you from fighting. The two of you are adults and how you settle things is between the two of you alone."

"I have a question," Sasuke said abruptly changing the conversation. "When you altered the Curse Mark you put some of yourself inside of it, why?"

"I had two reasons for doing it however the primary reason was to counter Orochimaru since that seal had the ability to bring him back from the dead. When it returned to me I saw Itachi had sealed him away before dying so I suppose it doesn't matter either way now."

"Thanks … for making sure Orochimaru's possession failed."

"Not a problem," Natsu replied as the two jumped out of the way of a stray lightning bolt. "This area is getting a bit dangerous so I suppose we should get moving, here with anyone else?"

"I've formed a small team however there is a Servant who has been following me around for awhile who also came here. She likes burning things …"

"You have a Servant," Natsu asked in genuine surprise only for the Uchiha to shake his head in response.

"She's just following me around because she finds what I'm doing to be amusing though she's not all that bad I suppose I mean she did kill Deidara of the Akatsuki."

"Well she can't be all that bad then," Natsu replied with a grin as Natsu shattered another lightning jutsu that had veered off course. "By the way I'm around ninety nine percent sure that if the Kage spot you wearing that cloak they will attack you so I'd probably get rid of it."

"I'm a rouge nin so wouldn't they attack me anyway?"

"Well the Raikage and Tsuchikage might but the rest are more likely to just try capturing you though I wouldn't test your luck."

"And you definitely aren't coming after me?"

"Remember what I said last time we spoke about you finding your own path and how you would find your place eventually; simply imagine me saying that again. Now go and kill Danzo for me but remember to destroy the body, the eyes might be important to you but better for them to be destroyed than to fall into the hands of those who would abuse their power."

"Of course I was going to do that," Sasuke replied sharply only for Natsu to ruffle his hair much to the Uchiha's annoyance. "Speaking of eyes though I heard about Yugao and … well I suppose since she was technically related to me thanks to the surgery as an adoptive sister of sorts you have my condolences for her passing."

"You aren't very good at being nice are you?"

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped back as Natsu playfully punched him in the arm with the edges of the Uchiha's lips twitching ever so slightly in amusement.

"Really though thanks for that I know it would've meant a lot to Yugao especially considering you were the son of one of her teachers who was willing to go so far to help her."

"How did it happen … her death I mean," Sasuke asked as an attack was shattered against Natsu's Crash Barrier. "I mean she had the Sharingan so I was just wondering-?"

"The leader of the Akatsuki Pain killed her," Natsu replied slowly. "Caught us all off guard after we thought he'd been defeated. Also she actually unlocked the Mangekyo just before the invasion though she hadn't had time to train with it."

"She must have been really skilled with the Sharingan to get the Mangekyo so quickly; all the more reason her death is a true loss for the Uchiha."

"Thank you Sasuke, I can tell you are being sincere about this so for that I'll give you a little something to get you to Danzo a bit faster.

Placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder he felt as light as a feather, looking up to Natsu he could see a sad smile on the man's face.

"Go and get your revenge Sasuke, show Danzo the consequences for messing with one's family."

"You-?"

"Yes I've killed for my family so many times my body count is likely in the tens of thousands by now if you take collateral into the equation. I understand more than most the feelings of fury that flow through you when they are taken away however do not let that fury convert to darkness else you will become that which you sought to destroy."

"Thank you for not stopping me," Sasuke said as he shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak and burned it with a simple Fire Jutsu. "Anyone else would've tried to take me back to the Leaf."

"Yes well like I said I can empathize with you however I shall offer you one important piece of advice before I take my leave and you go off to face Danzo."

Sasuke froze as the entire area began to feel much heavier as Natsu's entire demeanour shifted from a typical fatherly type to that of a ruthless monster who would destroy and consume all in his path.

"The Akatsuki took my Yugao from me and they plan on trying to kill Naruto for the fox. I understand you are trying to get knowledge from Madara however if I find out that you are ever willingly aligning yourself with them based on seeing their ultimate goal through … I will see every last atom of your existence scattered in the realm between our and Anti, a void of everlasting nothingness whose only resident is Kakuzu. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes," Sasuke gasped as the pressure was lifted and Natsu walked past him, coat flapping in the wind as he leapt onto one of the nearby buildings.

"Don't make me regret giving you and your friends a chance Sasuke because I won't be giving you another, Pain made sure of that."

And without another word Natsu vanished leaving Sasuke visibly shaken at the force he'd just been put under. Taking several deep breaths he eventually shook the fear and steeled himself for his inevitable confrontation with Danzo as he took off toward the last known location Zetsu had given him.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	78. Declarations

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – I already hinted at who it is though right now it isn't too obvious but either way you'll see them within the next two chapters I promise.**

 **On with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Declarations**

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

Sasuke was stunned at the speed he was able to move at thanks to Natsu's seal, undoubtedly one of his Gravity ones. With a flash he had cut down ten ROOT ANBU effortlessly and vanished before the others were even aware of his presence only noticing too late that their comrades' heads had been separated from their bodies.

Sasuke could feel the power of the Five Kage from the main building and was thankful he didn't have to go in there to fight Danzo since the old fool was on the bridge separating the samurai dwelling from the snowy forest across a lake.

As he neared the bridge Sasuke could see the bandaged man simply observing the chaos he'd unleashed which began to anger him as he imagined Danzo doing the same to his clan. Gritting his teeth Sasuke moved as fast as he could and appeared on the bridge moments later before Danzo who simply narrowed his unwrapped eye in response.

"Danzo …"

"Sasuke Uchiha, the last person I was expecting to meet today though that does work well with my plans."

"I'm afraid you won't be harming anyone else again, today the Uchiha Clan shall be avenged!"

"I'm guessing Itachi told you the truth," Danzo sighed. "I always told Hiruzen we should have just had him killed along with the rest, yourself included of course."

"You really are a heartless bastard aren't you," Sasuke growled. "To order the deaths of so many innocents without even a second thought, how could you do it!"

"It was quite simple really," Danzo replied calmly. "I saw the threat the Uchiha posed and I made a calculated decision and that was it. Hiruzen might have been too soft but I knew better and considering how the Hidden Leaf has turned out now it only further serves my point."

"So you admit that you were the one who ordered the extermination of my clan!"

"Yes and I would do it again in a heartbeat," Danzo replied without even the slightest shred of care as Sasuke felt something begin to well up inside of him.

"You …"

"The Uchiha did have one use however and that was their legendary eyes, the Sharingan. Thankfully they can finally serve a higher purpose with me as I reshape the world to the way it was always meant to be."

Danzo's eye widened in shock as he looked into the eyes of the Uchiha across from him, eyes of an Uchiha that far surpassed all of the ones he possessed including Shisui's eye.

"Impossible, how can a mere brat like you possess those eyes! The method of their creation is forbidden for the Uchiha to replicate!"

"These eyes are the consequences of your actions Danzo and now you shall pay for taking my family from me!"

"Yes Danzo it is about time you paid the price for what you have done to our clan," another deep voice said as Madara appeared next to Sasuke with his own Sharingan glowing beneath the single hole in his mask.

"You …"

"It is time to end you Danzo for all of the crimes you've committed against the Uchiha-!"

"Get out of the way."

Madara turned around to see Sasuke's hands coated in electricity merely raising a hidden eyebrow in response as he leapt off to the side.

"Do you really believe you can take me boy," Danzo sneered as he unwrapped the bandages covering his other eye revealing a Mangekyo Sharingan in its place.

"Oh I'm perfectly capable Danzo," Sasuke growled as the lightning behind him became gradually louder. "The Mangekyo Sharingan is powerful however it is not the final stage of the Sharingan's evolution and now you will learn just why the world once feared the name Uchiha!"

Faster than Danzo's Sharingan could react he was hit in the chest by a bolt of lightning as his body jerked violently however he fought against it with all his strength as he stared down Sasuke in defiance.

"You took my clan from me!"

Sasuke fired another bolt from his hands sending Danzo flying into one of the side pillars before firing another two consecutive bolts either side as his arms were pinned to the stone much to the old man's shock.

"My brother died because of you Danzo and I will make sure I avenge him!"

"I believe … that you were the one to kill him," Danzo wheezed with a crooked grin that only served to further anger Sasuke as he fired another bolt of lightning into the man's chest.

"Look at you Danzo, can't even keep up with me despite having countless stolen Sharingan at your disposal. You make me sick!"

"You foolish brat … I will survive this … and become the leader this foolish world needs!"

It was in that moment Sasuke realized why Natsu had warned him to be wary of Danzo as the man broke free of the lightning restraints and moved to strike him with speed one of his age shouldn't possess.

Unfortunately for Danzo a certain Avenger appeared in the air above him, landing on his back as her sword ran him clean through. Danzo cried out in pain as he hit the ground with Avenger's golden eyes alight with amusement as she turned to look at Sasuke.

"You didn't need to interfere you know I would've handled him easily."

"Perhaps but why reveal more than necessary against trash like this?"

Looking down Sasuke noticed Danzo was moving to unwrap the bandages covering his arm however Sasuke swiftly moved and sliced off said arm as Danzo cried out not in pain but in horror as his remaining arm tried to reach the severed appendage.

"Look at you," Sasuke said in disgust as his sword trailed around the man's head. "To think you were someone who once stood on the same tier as the Third Hokage only to be reduced to a disgrace. The Sharingan are not yours to control Danzo and they would never serve you like they would a true Uchiha."

Stabbing the severed arm Sasuke lifted it up to eye level before releasing a low level Fire Jutsu to burn the arm to ash.

"NO!"

"Oh yes," Avenger said in approval as she twisted her sword in sick delight. "This is the path of the Avenger, one that YOU set into motion when you killed his entire clan. Congratulations you have succeeded in creating the ultimate weapon you once sought to create."

"How would you know about my goals!"

"You aren't as sly as you believe Danzo," Madara said as he knelt down to examine the man with a narrowed eye. "Many were aware of you and your plans and many took steps to ensure such plans would never succeed after all it just wouldn't do for one village to possess super soldiers now would it?"

"What …"

"Always one thing missing, always that one step that never quite seemed to work, candidates always died just as you were on the cusp of success. Your ideal soldiers were an obstacle that the Akatsuki could not afford to deal with and so it was ensured that all your attempts were met with failure."

Sasuke watched in fascination as Madara's words seemed to break Danzo in a way he doubted anyone else could. For the man to be told that his entire life's work had been purposely sabotaged and to have it thrown in his face in such a situation was something almost awe inspiring, at least that's what Sasuke thought.

The sound of clapping drew the attention of all four occupants of the bridge as their eyes darted around to try and find the newcomer and it was only Avenger's sudden sharp intake of breath that hinted at who it was that had arrived.

Sitting on the railing of the bridge in a relaxed position Natsu eyed the scene in clear amusement. In each hand were the severed heads of Danzo's strongest ROOT ANBU and with a lazy throw Natsu tossed them before Danzo who had grown rather pale.

"You know before Sasuke got here I said to him that he should be careful since you were on par with Hiruzen at one time however there wasn't even a fight, how disappointing."

"Dragneel," Danzo growled as Natsu's unnerving grin shook three of the occupants before him with the fourth simply eyeing him in a mixture of surprise and respect.

"I warned you years ago what would happen Danzo and look what has happened, Sasuke has grown into quite a powerful individual whilst you have withered away like the filthy little fossil you are! I hope you don't mind but I figured that you would want to be with your two most trusted ROOT operatives in your final moments so I simply retrieved them from the battlefield."

"So you too have an interest in Danzo's fate," Madara said as the two locked eyes.

Sasuke watched in fascination as the two strongest figures he'd known stared at each other for what felt like hours with neither moving so much as an inch as if some kind of unspoken war was occurring between them.

It was only when Danzo tried to move did they both suddenly turn their attention back to the scene at hand but not before one final look was exchanged between them.

"It is your right to kill him Sasuke after everything he's done," Natsu said in a much softer tone making the Uchiha flinch realizing that they were in fact in the middle of a battlefield.

"I … cannot die here! I … will survive …!"

"Unfortunately for you Danzo it appears that your death has indeed finally arrived however you should take solace in the fact that you forced two enemies to put aside their issues with one another to see you off. A rather noteworthy achievement is it not," Madara asked as Danzo once again tried to free himself but to no avail.

"They're right," Sasuke said slowly as he raised his sword slowly. "The time for you to die has come Danzo. For my clan, for my parents and for Itachi … die!"

In that moment Natsu discreetly sent out a tiny pulse of Crash Magic toward Danzo's Sharingan with it shattering to pieces the moment the man's head was disconnected from his neck. The look on Madara's face upon realizing what Natsu did was more than enough amusement for him as the man's head rolled to join the two ROOT ANBU next to his now deceased body.

Sasuke simply stood still comprehending what had just occurred unaware that tensions were beginning to rise between Natsu and Madara with Natsu now having stood upon noticing the man had shifted his stance.

Avenger still looked at Natsu in an almost longing way however she knew she needed to speak with Sasuke before he did something stupid and so she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the man and turned toward the teen who still had yet to move even so much as an inch.

"You've succeeded Sasuke in avenging your clan," Avenger said slowly as Sasuke's eyes darted toward her. "What do you feel?"

"I feel … nothing, not even a single positive or negative feeling just … nothing."

"Then you know what it means to be a true Avenger," Avenger said ripping her sword from Danzo and wiping it on his clothes before sheathing it at her side. "Now you must grow from it and use the experience to reach even greater heights!"

"Wise words," Natsu said as he approached the pair, eyes now locked onto Avenger who rose to her full height.

"I was wondering if I would run into you at some point and it appears Fate has granted that desire. Unfortunately I can tell you aren't the Natsu I know and-aren't the Natsu I am associated with."

"Unfortunately I'm not however I assume we have some sort of positive relationship given the fact that you've yet to attack me. I assume that you are the Servant Sasuke said like setting things on fire?"

"Servant, Avenger," Avenger replied not moving so much as an inch. "Your eyes are so young …"

"I've heard my life could potentially be eventful assuming I live that very same length," Natsu replied in amusement before narrowing his eyes slightly. "You look familiar somehow …"

"Sister!"

"Oh no," Avenger groaned as Natsu turned around to find Jeanne practically skipping over toward them however it was the group behind Jeanne that suddenly set off a lot of warning flags, specifically the blonde haired ninja.

Quickly turning back around he noticed Sasuke was now looking at Naruto and felt the tethers of Fate coiling around the event as Naruto ran past Jeanne and skidded to a stop before Sasuke.

"I thought I sensed you here," Naruto said as Sasuke's onyx eyes studied Naruto's blue ones with mild interest. "I see you got Danzo."

"He paid for what he did to my clan."

"Does this mean you can come back to the village?"

"Naruto … there are still things I must do before I can decide on where I will end up, you know this."

"But you avenged your clan didn't you?"

"Yes but I haven't found my own place yet," Sasuke replied as he looked at his hands. "Only once I've found my place can I say for sure if I'm ever going to come back."

"Well … I kind of understand," Naruto sighed much to Sasuke's shock. "But even so I have to be selfish in this instance and at least try to bring you back."

"Why?"

"Like I said I'm being a bit selfish but I also know that like me you hate being alone," Naruto said as Sasuke bit back a retort. "That day we fought I learned more about myself than I did in my entire life up until that point and it allowed me to grow so much stronger than before."

"So you want to fight me so you can once again grow stronger," Sasuke asked as he smirked much to the shock of everyone present. "You know I was just thinking the same thing."

"Before you two decide to fight let me get everyone away from here," Natsu said as he quickly grabbed Avenger, Jeanne, Kurama and Konan and vanished to reappear atop one of the nearby cliffs.

"Oi what the hell did you grab me for," Avenger growled.

"I believe you have some catching up to do with your sister do you not?"

"Why you annoying-you're just as bad as the one I know!"

"Oh it's so good to see you safe little Sister," Jeanne cried as she held Avenger in a grip so tight she thought she might be sent back to the Throne.

"Oh for crying out loud we're not even Sisters!"

"Could've fooled me," Natsu replied with a grin prompting Avenger to stamp her foot down in frustration.

"That's because we're the same person dumbass!"

 _The Dragon Witch Of Orleans_

 _Jeanne D'arc Alter (Avenger)_

"Well technically that counts as being twins right," Natsu teased only to find Avenger's charred gauntlets wrapped around his throat as she began to throttle the life out of him.

"We aren't the same person you stupid bastard now stop fucking around and take me back down there!"

Grabbing hold of Avenger Natsu quickly pinned her to the ground much to her shock as his face found itself mere inches from her own as he gazed into her own golden orbs as if searching her very soul.

"My apologies for not seeing you as your own person I'll not refer to you as the same or as Jeanne again. How would you feel about the name … Joan?"

Natsu knew he'd won the woman over when a fierce blush exploded across her pale cheeks and she broke eye contact, looking away and mumbling something incoherent.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said it'll do … I guess."

"Alright Joan I'm glad we sorted that out now as to the reason why I brought us all up here and away from the battle is because the strands of Fate appear to be tied to this encounter. You'll also notice that Madara has vanished which likely means he too knew this was an important encounter so there isn't much use trying to interfere."

"Fine but can you get off of me?"

Nodding as he slowly got up Natsu pulled up the much more aggressive version of Jeanne as the group now looked down on the pair who still appeared to be talking. Natsu sighed and sat down with Joan sitting to his left and Kurama to his right.

"So when do you think it will begin," Kurama asked prompting Natsu to shrug.

"The last time they talked for a bit before going all out against each other so who knows."

"Do you really think that kid can beat Sasuke," Joan asked in genuine interest. "Sasuke is pretty strong for a brat you know."

"Both of them have grown much stronger since the last time they've fought so I can't say who would win though judging by Sasuke's Sharingan …"

"Has he unlocked the Mangekyo," Kurama asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Try the final stage."

"You don't mean the-!?"

"It begins," Joan said as the two drew kunai and clashed in what would be the beginning of the second battle between two friends cursed by Fate.

 _ **/Kage Meeting Hall – Several Minutes Earlier/**_

"Well that was pathetic," Ay said as he took his seat once again before turning toward Tsunade. "I'm surprised that Danzo wasn't leading the charge."

"Yes so am I," Tsunade said with narrowed eyes. "In fact I'm positive that he should have been given the way he's operated in the past when it comes to these kinds of things."

"In any event my forces are sweeping the grounds to round up any last surviving ROOT forces so for now let us get this meeting back underway," Mifune said as the Five Kage nodded in agreement. "Now we last left off speaking about the alliance as you all might recall-."

"An alliance, how interesting …"

All five of the Kage were out of their seats and adopted offensive stances as they came face to face with Madara who simply gave them a casual wave.

"Akatsuki," Ay roared. "Where is my brother, where is Bee!"

"All will be revealed in time however I believe introductions should be in order before things begin. I am Madara Uchiha and I've come to ramble a little I suppose, stir the pot as one might call it."

"That's impossible," Onoki growled. "Madara Uchiha died long ago and you don't appear anything like him!"

"Well if it isn't the Great Fence Sitter brat," Madara said in amusement making the aged Tsuchikage flinch in shock and surprise. "It appears that tongue of yours still hasn't learnt its lesson after the last time."

"Enough of this, why are you really here Madara," Tsunade growled as Madara adjusted his position.

"Well I have a few reasons I suppose one of which has already been completed however another involves you five so let us begin there. I have a matter that I want to explain to you all so I hope you will all be silent as I speak for I do so hate to repeat myself especially since afterward I have a question for you all."

"And just why the hell should we listen to you," Ay roared as Madara chuckled clearly unimpressed.

"Listen or don't either way you will feel the effects of today for the rest of your lives."

"And just what is it you've come to explain to us," Gaara asked in a much calmer state as prompting Madara to chuckle again.

"I've come to discuss my plan, The Eye of the Moon plan to be precise."

No sooner had the words left Madara's lips did the Raikage clear the distance between them as he charged the Uchiha with a lightning charged punch. Much to the shock of the Raikage however he merely phased through the Uchiha hitting the wall behind him as the man let out a low growl.

"I couldn't care less for the plans of Akatsuki! I'll never agree to them no matter what they are!"

Madara vanished and reappeared across the room in the same sitting position as earlier as he eyed the Five Kage with mild interest.

"I was hoping to use Danzo's ROOT agents to weaken the Five Kage and take them hostage however it appears I overestimated just how weak the old fool's forces truly were. Oh well I suppose that idea won't be happening anytime soon."

"You would work with someone like Danzo," Tsunade growled as she clenched her fists in preparation to attack.

"On the contrary Hokage Danzo is merely another of my pawns. A pawn among a chessboard of pieces at my disposal that I'd hoped to at least get some use out of."

"To use someone like Danzo as a pawn," Kakashi mused as Madara clapped several times.

"At least someone here understands it even if they are as traitorous as you Hatake …"

"What do you mean Madara!"

"Danzo was obsessed with power, obsessed with the Uchiha lineage so I simply used them to have him dance to my little tune all the while unaware that every last task he performed was for my own benefit not his. His usefulness however expired when he was executed by Sasuke Uchiha a short while ago."

"Sasuke's here," Kakashi gasped as Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"What are your plans for Sasuke?"

"Aside from letting Fate run its course absolutely nothing for only a fool would defy Fate."

"Earlier you said you wanted the Five Kage as hostages," Mifune cut in as Madara turned his eye onto the samurai. "For what purpose?"

"Why would I want the Five Kage hostage you might ask? So that my Eye of the Moon plan could be carried out without any unnecessary complications," Madara explained as Mifune nodded slowly. "You see currently I'm not all that powerful with my existence being merely a shell of my former self, so to speak."

"So this is all a plan for you to return to your original self then," Onoki asked as Madara hummed as if in thought.

"I suppose you could make that claim however that isn't all that there is to it. The important information you all need to know about the Eye of the Moon plan is this, all shall become one with me."

Everyone in the room simply looked at Madara in varying states of confusion prompting the Uchiha to sigh.

"My ultimate goal is to create a world where all becomes unified within me."

"Become one? All unified? What does that mean," Onoki demanded as Madara's eye narrowed in on the elderly Kage.

"Where to begin," Madara mused as the Kage waited for the man to explain himself. "Ah of course first we must begin with the Rikudou Sennin or the Sage of the Six Paths as he is more commonly known as today."

"What does the Sage have to do with all this, surely you can't expect us to believe this nonsense," Ay roared prompting Madara to chuckle slightly in amusement.

"Deep within the Uchiha Clan Compound lies a stone tablet, an artefact that was written by the Sage long ago. The text is written in three differing texts and can only be deciphered by using the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan in order."

"You really expect us to just believe such a tale? To believe that the Sage of the Six Paths himself just left the Uchiha a tablet meant only for their eyes," Onoki asked clearly not believing the story."

"Say whatever you will but this is undeniable truth! The Sage of the Six Paths did indeed once exist and left behind a stone tablet and on that tablet is where you can find the connection between him and my plan!"

"If that is the case Madara then you who possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan and the former thought to be leader of the Akatsuki who possessed the Rinnegan Nagato deciphered it, didn't you," Mei asked as Madara nodded.

"The information on the tablet was what allowed me to begin what would soon become the Eye of the Moon plan," Madara said as his eyes wandered over the group. "The tablet spoke of an ancient war between beings known as Titans who were once at war with two factions known as the Gods and Devils respectively. These two factions in order to try and combat the all powerful beings that they were up against delved into mad science that led to the creation of a being that would assuredly end the war."

"The Prototype Hybrid," Tsunade gasped as Madara's eye darted to Tsunade in surprise. "Natsu told me about it once, that there was a being created to combat the Titans however it was eventually taken away by a rogue faction once the war ended and neither side could agree on who got possession of it and it ended up here."

"Natsu Dragneel is correct though I am not surprised given what he truly is," Madara said as the other Kage looked toward Tsunade in confusion. "This being that was brought here was the progenitor for what would one day become the Nine Tailed Beasts as well as all chakra, the Juubi or Ten Tails depending on how you wish to refer to it."

"What," Gaara gasped as he lost his composure having a more personal interest in this bit of information as the other Kage seemed shocked at the revelation.

"That's impossible, aren't there only supposed to be Nine Tailed Beasts," Mei asked in disbelief.

"I told you, it was a combination of ALL existing Tailed Beasts. All the Tailed Beasts from the One Tail all the way to the Nine Tails are no more than beings created by dispersing the Ten Tails power and being by the hands of the Sage of the Six Paths himself."

"If that is true then how did a being of such power end up being fractured into nine separate pieces," Mifune asked as the others nodded.

"Let me answer your question with another question," Madara replied as he looked down upon the now stunned Kage. "Where do you think the techniques for sealing the Tailed Beasts originated?"

"Each village has always had its own methods of sealing the beasts, it has always been this way," Onoki answered as Madara nodded.

"That is because the Ninjutsu was gifted to what was once the origins of fledgling nations and passed down in secret from generation to generation with its origins eventually being lost for you see the Sage was once the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki."

"That would explain his fabled power," Tsunade said more to herself than anyone else as Madara continued.

"To immobilize the Ten Tails, he sealed it away within his own body in order to curb its destructive nature from destroying the world. Fearing what would happen upon his death however the Sage used the last of his powers to split the Ten Tails into nine pieces and spread them out across the world."

"But surely something of that power wouldn't simply be defeated by such a fate," Onoki said as Madara nodded.

"Once the power had been taken and dispersed it left behind the shell of the beast and so the Sage sealed it and threw it up into the sky. Up there it became what we humans today know as the moon."

"Given what you've said and the Akatsuki's goal of capturing the Tailed Beasts it's only safe to assume you plan on reviving the Ten Tails," Mifune said sharply. "What would you do once you had such power?"

"Once the Ten Tails is revived I shall seal it within myself and become the next Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails and use its power to complete my Eye of the Moon plan. Using its power I shall cast a great Genjutsu across the entire world, using the moon itself to project my eyes. I call this … Eternal Tsukuyomi!"

"A Genjutsu on such a scale … is such a feat even possible!"

"With the power of the Ten Tails it is entirely possible," Madara replied. "I will cast a Genjutsu on all humans in existence, controlling all humans with the Genjutsu and unite the world!"

"But that's insanity, to strip all humans of their free will-!"

"Would be the end of all conflict, of all suffering! To remove the self is to remove all pain, suffering and sorrow and by doing so I shall create the perfect utopia!"

"But a world achieved through such means would be meaningless, nothing but a mere illusion," Mei shouted in disbelief. "There would be no hope or dreams, only running from true reality!"

"A world united through such a way sounds more like a dystopian society rather than a utopia," Onoki added with all Five Kage agreeing.

"Well what have you Five Kage been able to do hm? Out of all humans you five should be able to understand the benefits of my plan the most!"

"…"

"There is no such thing as hope! Dreams can exist however that is all they are, merely illusions much like the Eternal Tsukuyomi itself! With all the power you Five Kage hold you crush the hopes of the people daily as you destroy their lives be it through war, famine or simple greed! Humanity has proven itself incapable of deserving the right to function without Divine intervention!"

"And just who are you to decide that," the Raikage growled. "Who are you to decide all of humanity isn't worthy!"

"Who are you to decide that they aren't," Madara countered quickly only serving to anger the Raikage. "All of you are just as guilty as are your predecessors in this constant nightmare we call life! I shall give you all one chance to assist me in achieving the Eye of the Moon plan. Hand over the Eight and Nine Tails and I shall allow you all to experience the Eternal Tsukiyomi."

"And if we refuse," Tsunade asked as Madara gazed down at them with his Sharingan glowing in the darkness behind his mask.

"If you don't, there will be a war."

"War, you say," Gaara asked before being cut off by the Raikage.

"What are you talking about, you took Bee from-!"

"The capture of the Eight Tails failed and he got away," Madara replied effectively silencing the Raikage. "Being the perfect Jinchuuriki and shinobi he was I'm not all that surprised he was able to evade capture to be honest."

"The whereabouts of the Raikage's brother aside I will not hand Naruto over to the likes of you," Gaara said defiantly.

"Nor will I," Mei added as the Tsuchikage turned to the Raikage.

"What about you?"

"Of course, I'll never hand over my little brother to this scum!"

"I see," Madara said as everyone felt a sudden pressure. "Then I hereby declare the Fourth Great Ninja War!"

"The Fourth Great Ninja War," Onoki asked in confusion. "Are you serious!?"

"Who would be the opposing sides," Mei asked also confused at the declaration.

"My Akatsuki and those who are allied with me versus all of humanity currently alive in this world who opposes the Eye of the Moon plan!"

"You think you can take on all Five of the Hidden Villages the minor villages AND the samurai all at once," Onoki asked as Madara began to chuckle.

"I suppose you will just have to find out won't you and I think you will all be quite surprised as to what is in store," Madara said as he slowly stood up. "Next time, we will meet on the battlefield!"

Surrounded by a strange vortex Madara vanished leaving the shocked Kage, Mifune and the chosen guards to come to terms with the fact that the Fourth Great Ninja war had begun and they were all on the same side for once.

An explosion shook the area snapping the Five Kage out of their shock as their attention turned to whatever caused the explosion unaware that it was a battle destined by Fate that none of them could prevent.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	79. Hero Versus Avenger

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah I always looked at the whole Naruto/Sasuke thing in the sense that because Sasuke was Naruto's rival and friend Naruto felt obligated to save him from the dark path at all costs though the main issue with Naruto in itself is that Part One promotes Naruto in the light that his life is garbage and he has to work for every last scrap he has but in Part Two he is suddenly some prophecy child and basically Ninja Jesus who can sway literally anyone with but a speech.**

 **Going from hard working guy kind of like Rock Lee to Ninja Jesus the whole idea about Naruto keeping up with Sasuke and trying to turn him back changes in context because where it was once about the underdog who had nothing versus the kid who had everything but traded it for power it all was dumbed down into something prophecy foretold, a conflict that always seemed to end with the Ashura incarnation winning every time so you knew Naruto would succeed in the end anyway.**

 **Had Kishimoto stuck to one theme or the other Naruto's constant pursuit of Sasuke would have felt less forced than it does in canon of course this is all my own (heavily dumbed down) opinion on the Naruto series as a whole.**

 **Don't know why I rambled on about that for so long but enough about it and on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Hero Versus Avenger**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

Naruto and Sasuke broke off their brief clash, skidding backward as they tossed their respective kunai at one another catching them as they adjusted their respective stances.

"It feels like it's been years since we fought, the difference in our power is reflective of such a long period of time as well," Sasuke said with a grin as he placed his kunai back into his pouch with Naruto mimicking the action.

"But in reality it hasn't even been half a decade," Naruto said as he summoned his blade to his hand with Sasuke slowly drawing his as the two entered their respective stances. "Seems we were both smart enough not to try and manipulate raw chakra into swords again eh Sasuke?"

"Hn, I'd rather not blow my arms off unlike you Naruto."

"Let's see if running off to the snake bastard was worth it eh?"

"Hn!"

The pair vanished and reappeared as the sound of clashing steel rang out across the area as the two began to exchange practiced blows against one another. Blocking a strike to his right Naruto ducked under a horizontal swing before jumping over a sudden strike from below, landing on the blade as two clones appeared each punching the Uchiha in the gut and sending him flying back across the bridge.

"Not bad," Sasuke said as he skidded to a stop. "Still using Shadow Clones I see?"

"Like all jutsu it has its uses," Naruto replied as the two clones began flashing through a series of hand seals. " **Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!** "

" **Wind Style: Gust Bullets!** "

The main Naruto attacked using one of Kurama's signature jutsu with the two Naruto's in the back amplifying their power through the use of Wind Style to create much larger versions of the attacks.

"Looks like you have learnt a few new tricks Naruto," Sasuke said flashing through his own seals as he activated his regular Sharingan. " **Lightning Style: Lightning Rain!** "

From the sky dark clouds seemed to appear from nowhere as large bolts of lightning began to rain down across the area with several piercing through some of the fire balls Naruto had fired at the Uchiha.

The bolts that missed shattered parts of the bridge as the two ninja found themselves falling down toward the river below as the remainder of Naruto's fire balls smashed against the cliffs above tearing out large chunks and causing bits of rock to rain down onto the pair below.

Already going for the Sharingan Sasuke," Naruto teased as the Uchiha frowned slightly.

"Don't think I didn't sense the trace amounts of the fox inside your attacks Naruto!"

"Fair point," Naruto conceded as Sasuke vanished leaving a trail of lightning in his wake and reappearing in front of Naruto, his blade coated in pure Lightning Chakra.

Raising his own blade in defence Naruto coated it in pure Wind Chakra as the two elements clashed sending out sparks and slicing winds before the two broke apart. Almost instantly Naruto swung downward forcing Sasuke to block the attack by raising his blade above his head and block a knee to the face as he spun his body to strike Naruto in the side.

"Don't think so Sasuke," Naruto teased blocking the attack with his other leg as he created one of his signature attacks in his free hand.

Sasuke noticing this hastily did the same as Naruto pushed against Sasuke's blade propelling him slightly into the air as he cocked back his other attack with Sasuke doing the same from the ground.

" **Rasengan!** "

" **Chidori!** "

The two attacks met and were almost immediately followed by a loud screeching sound that had both men wince. Naruto knew being the one in the air he was at an immediate disadvantage and so he used the momentum of the Rasengan to move around the clashing attacks and brought his foot down right onto Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha had no time to react as he was knocked underwater as the two attacks dissipated almost upon separation. Landing on the water's surface Naruto took several deep breaths and grinned as he remembered doing something almost identical to Kakashi.

It took Sasuke less than a minute to exit the water as he appeared a short distance away from Naruto now soaking wet though his attitude was one of genuine surprise as he moved some of the hair from his face that was obscuring his vision.

"You actually found a way to counter a clash between the Chidori and the Rasengan, how'd you do it?"

"Well it took a bit of work but after you got me in the chest last time I knew a clash like that would be inevitable so I decided to figure out exactly why you won."

"And you figured out it was because the Chidori is an attack designed to pierce even the strongest defence whilst the Rasengan was an unfinished technique that could be used either offensively or defensively rendering it useless against something that specialized."

"Actually I don't know if you knew this but the Chidori is actually just the Rasengan infused with Lightning Chakra, Kakashi managed to pull it off during his days in the ANBU."

"Really? Well I suppose that would make sense since he was a student of the Fourth Hokage," Sasuke mused as he entered another stance though his sword was noticeably missing.

Where'd your sword go?"

"I lost my grip on it under the water and it's somewhere down there now though I don't mind it wasn't anything special."

Naruto nodded as he vanished his sword and entered an offensive stance, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"You know I'm starting to get pretty excited about this!"

"Hn, perhaps I am too."

Naruto then noticed the slight sparks that were coming from Sasuke's hand indicating that he'd begun charging up another Chidori. His initial thought was to prepare another Rasengan when he realized they were standing on the river's surface.

" **Chidori!** "

"Shit-!"

Plunging his hand into the water's surface Naruto barely managed to substitute himself with a nearby rock allowing him to avoid what would have been a crippling attack as Sasuke removed his still charged Chidori from the river and pointed it at Naruto.

" **Chidori Lightning Spear!** "

Naruto barely managed to avoid being impaled by the lightning fast attack that shot past him, ripping through the cliffside behind him and out the other side. With a slight growl he narrowed his eyes as they shifted from Cerulean Blue to Crimson Red.

"The power of the Nine Tails," Sasuke said in amusement. "Now things are starting to get serious."

"Just remember Sasuke that you were the one who brought this out with that last attack," Naruto said with his previously light tone no longer present. "That last attack could have blown me apart."

"Then you shouldn't have been playing around Naruto especially if you plan on bringing me back to the village."

"Let's see if your Sharingan can keep up with me now," Naruto said as a purple aura temporarily surrounded him before shattering like glass.

Sasuke was about to reply when he suddenly found himself coughing up blood as Naruto punched him in the gut. His eyes were wide as he saw Naruto's knee within his vision before being sent flying into the cliff face creating a large crater as Naruto slowly lowered his right leg.

"First blood goes to me Sasuke."

Sasuke ripped himself free from the rocks and saw a Crimson Red Aura surrounding Naruto's body, the very same that he'd fought against all those years ago however this one was controlled, disciplined almost.

"So you've learned how to use that power now …"

"I wouldn't say I've mastered it but I've got a pretty good idea on how to use it when I need to," Naruto replied casually as Sasuke stood within the small crater wiping the blood from his face.

"That's a power I doubt many could combat," Sasuke admitted as he jumped from the crater and landed back onto the river's surface. "I'd bet that you are the strongest shinobi the Hidden Leaf has assuming Natsu Dragneel isn't included."

"None of that matters Sasuke only that I have the power to make you listen to me," Naruto replied before taking a step back in surprise. "Th-those eyes!"

"I'm guessing you know what the shift in my eyes represents then but I wonder if you can fully comprehend the true importance of them?"

"The eyes that could bring a country to its knees, capable of controlling even the Nine Tails when caught off guard … the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Of all those who have ever possessed the ability of the Sharingan I'm the fourth to receive this power. The first was obviously the Sage of the Six Paths with the second being his oldest son who started what would become the Uchiha Clan. The next person to obtain the eyes was Madara Uchiha himself and then there is me!"

"You used your brother's eyes didn't you," Naruto asked as Sasuke's expression morphed into shock. "Natsu Sensei found out how the Eternal Mangekyo was made and he figured Itachi wanted you to use his eyes for that purpose which is why he allowed you to leave all those years ago."

"He couldn't have known that," Sasuke snapped in disbelief. "No one could know what Itachi was planning all those years ago, all the way back to the massacre!"

"But you know it makes a tonne of sense if you even remotely suspect it don't you?"

"Well obviously but-!"

"I don't know why Natsu Sensei does things the way he does however his mind seems to move at a higher speed than ours meaning we may never fully understand his reasoning though I suspect he has mentioned it numerous times."

"Perhaps," Sasuke said as the two adopted offensive stances. "But regardless of what anyone's intentions were it matters little now that I possess these eyes! With them I can stand at the top of the ladder and return my clan its former honour and glory!"

"And you think that Madara guy will just let you do whatever you want?"

"I'll deal with him when the time comes."

"Don't be an idiot Sasuke you know full well what Madara's feats were and that was over a century ago, imagine what kind of power he has now!"

"Like I said I'll deal with him when the time comes," Sasuke said as he moved his hand up toward his left eye. "But enough about Madara want to know where I stack up compared to you!"

"Fine then, let's see how the Eternal Mangekyo stacks up against the Devil's Aura then," Naruto replied as the two vanished and reappeared at the centre of the river with Sasuke evading Naruto's attacks seemingly with moderate difficulty.

"This is a new type of style isn't it," Sasuke said in between dodging the various punches and kicks being sent his way knowing that each packed quite the punch.

"Though I wasn't able to learn how to use Sage Mode because of the Devil's Aura interfering I did learn the fighting style of the Toads of Mount Myoboku," Naruto replied with a grin as he forced Sasuke to block a punch making the man wince slightly.

"That aura enhances your blows doesn't it?"

"Yeah its kind of like the power Grandma Tsunade uses only stronger and with more variety in how it can be used in a fight."

Sasuke nodded as he leapt back from Naruto's onslaught before sliding back across the watery surface in a zigzag pattern. Much to Naruto's surprise Sasuke moved so fast that he left slight afterimages behind him as he moved.

"That's like what Itachi used to do!"

"Itachi did used to use this method of avoiding his opponents attacks however he also combined his with the use of his crows who he had a Summoning Contract," Sasuke replied. "However the one who credit to this particular method of dodging should go to is actually Shisui Uchiha since he invented it."

"So what you and Itachi do is a bastardized version of what got him the moniker of Shusin Shisui?"

"Pretty much," Sasuke replied with a smirk as he began to flash through a series of hand seals. "You've impressed me so far but I wonder how you'll deal with this kind of attack? **Inferno Style: Flame Control!** "

Sasuke's left eye glowed as black flame ignited atop the water and shot toward a surprised Naruto who quickly began to run in an attempt to avoid it.

"This flame is a combination of regular Fire Style and the Uchiha exclusive Amaterasu Black Flame, a flame so powerful it will never go out until its user demands it to!"

"Shit," Naruto growled quickly realizing the truth in Sasuke's words as he wracked his brain to try and come up with an attack that could neutralize something that shouldn't be extinguishable.

"A fire that can't go out huh, then maybe I'll have to use this!"

Spinning around on the spot Sasuke was surprised as Naruto turned into a strange crimson coated beast with eight swirling tails behind him. Naruto opened his mouth as the flames drew closer and upon their arrival he began to eat the fire much to Sasuke's shock.

"Are you mad! The flames of the Amaterasu will burn your insides to ash!"

The Demonic face the vaguely resembled Naruto grinned as the flames began to compact in on themselves before slowly exiting his mouth and forming into a small black sphere before him. Lifting the upper half of his body Naruto looked to the sky as the black orb suddenly expanded, eclipsing part of the mountain as Sasuke stared at the attack in shock.

"That attack …"

The massive sphere of dark power suddenly recondensed into the tiny ball as it slowly returned to Naruto's mouth to which the blonde simply swallowed it. Dropping down on all fours he grinned at Sasuke who realized what was coming next as Naruto's mouth slowly opened.

" _ **You wanted a challenge Sasuke well here it is, an attack that is double the strength of one I gave Orochimaru a while back!**_ **Devil's Aura: Tailed Beast Cannon!** "

Naruto fired the powerful attack however he was shocked when instead of trying to dodge or put up some sort of defence Sasuke simply began to laugh. His laughter continued as Naruto watched in horror as his attack engulfed the man, failing to notice the wisps of purple flame that had begun to form around him.

The entire area in front of Naruto was blown away as his attack shook the entire area with its destructive power. Naruto was about to release his form when he saw something through the smoke that shocked him.

"Not a bad attack Naruto I honestly didn't think you were capable of something that powerful. Clearly learning under Natsu his destructive prowess has rubbed off on you a little … but-."

A large purple hand emerged through the smoke followed by another holding a large sword as Naruto unconsciously took a step back in shock.

"You are the first person I've gotten to use this against beside Madara himself Naruto, not only that you actually managed to somewhat damage it!"

"So you can use it then …"

"A gift that only the greatest of the Uchiha can ever claim to possess," Sasuke said with pride clearly evident in his voice. "What will you do now Naruto against my **Susanoo!** "

Towering over him Sasuke was surrounded in a being made of purple flame. In one hand it held a short sword and in the other a crossbow was strapped to its wrist no doubt meant for long distance engagements.

Sasuke's eyes both glowed with power as the Uchiha stood confidently, both arms crossed as he used nothing but his mind to order the form about.

"That was a magnificent attack Naruto but allow me to return the favour!"

Aiming his left arm at Naruto the crossbow was suddenly loaded with a bolt made of pure black flame as Naruto once again found himself in a conundrum unsure of exactly how to proceed.

" **Inferno Style: Black Arrow!** "

Firing the attack Naruto watched the attack come toward him and the way the water was simply evaporated due to the intense heat behind the attack. Looking around frantically for any potential escape his eyes locked onto Natsu who was looking right at him with a strange look in his eyes.

Turning back to face the attack Naruto felt as if everything had suddenly gone into slow motion and it was then he suddenly found himself inside his mindscape.

"I wonder if this is my way of trying to protect myself?"

"Come on Naruto I know you aren't that weak," a voice he never thought he'd hear again said cheerfully.

"Wh-what!"

"You've been in plenty of tough spots before but now when you find yourself up against Sasuke you falter?"

"D-Dad," Naruto stuttered as Minato Namikaze appeared in his son's mindscape with a sad smile.

"Hello again Naruto I'm glad to see you again even though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"H-how are you here," Naruto asked in confusion. "The last time we spoke you said you and Mom would be leaving to the afterlife after passing on everything you knew to me?"

"Yes we did say that and I suppose you could say we have moved on son but the thing that you seem to constantly forget is that Natsu Dragneel is a real stickler for rules," Minato chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You mean Natsu did this?"

"Who else do you know that could pull a fast one on Death herself eh?"

"Wh-what'd he do?"

"Well you remember how he convinced Lady Death to allow us to gift our knowledge to you in exchange for moving on?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well you see Natsu and Kurama knew that one day the two halves of his power would need to be reunited however you would first need to master the half of the old furball's power you currently had sealed inside of you before the other half could be introduced."

"In order to ensure I don't kill myself," Natsu finished as Minato nodded.

"Well Natsu being a man of many talents realized that one day you'd need a little bit of an extra push to finally channel that ninth tail, that little extra edge to acclimatise to his power you know?"

"So he made sure you were left here, but how?"

"By splitting off a tiny portion of my soul and hiding it away within the seal until this moment came. A moment where you needed that final tail but just couldn't quite get it to manifest for you see Natsu is a man of many talents but a master of Chakra Seals he is not."

"Wait so you have a way to make sure I can fully use Kurama's power?"

"Fully use this half of his power," Minato corrected his son as Naruto nodded in understanding. "Honestly the amount of planning Natsu has done to ensure things pan out surprises me but I suppose someone of his level would need to be that smart."

"So what's gonna happen once I get access to the final tail?"

"Honestly neither myself, Natsu or Kurama really know but we do know that whatever happens that you'll still be you Naruto, never forget that."

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks … for helping out," Naruto said as Minato embraced his son who sighed softly before letting go. "I'm ready."

"After I perform this last jutsu I'll be gone for good this time so I suppose this is it for us," Minato said with a sad smile as his form became translucent. "I'll always love you son and remember that no matter what happens your Mother and I are behind you one hundred percent."

"I know," Naruto said as he let a few tears fall as Minato flashed through a series of hand seals.

"You ready for a bit of skill that'll leave you confused for awhile? **Hybrid's Aura: Reaper Death Seal Modulation – Purification!** "

Naruto felt a burning sensation on his stomach where the seal was located as all the kanji began to shift and change until the seal no longer resembled what it once was instead now appearing as nothing more than a simple circle with an X shape inside of it.

"Whenever you move to harness the power of Kurama the X shall shift into a plus sign and expand kind of like a gate of sorts. This is my final gift to you … my son."

Minato faded away as Naruto looked down at his new seal still shocked at what had just occurred, happy in the knowledge that he got to speak to his Father one last time.

"Well then, guess I'd better not let anyone down after they put in all this trouble for me."

Naruto found himself back in his regular human form looking at the incoming attack from Sasuke noting that time hadn't really passed at all since he was pulled into his own mind.

"It's time to show everyone that their time and effort invested into me wasn't a waste," Naruto said as his entire body became coated in a Crimson Red coating of sorts. Unlike the Chakra Cloak he was normally forced to use this form retained his human form however his clothing and skin became Crimson Red in colour with markings appearing across them.

The same Crimson Red coating sprung up around Naruto as the head of the Nine Tails began to form protectively around him just as Sasuke's attack made impact, setting off a large explosion as Sasuke looked on in shock.

"What is that form!?"

"This is the form that represents all the hard work I've put in these last few years, the proof that every minute spent training me was worth it and that the bonds I've forged were real! I suppose if I were to give this form a name I would call it my **Kurama Link Mode!** "

Naruto then took a moment to examine himself as he seemingly acclimatized to the newfound power he'd just tapped into. Sasuke watched Naruto in interest for several moments before clearing his throat to get his attention.

"I'm guessing this is new for you?"

"Yeah it's the first time I've used all Nine Tails worth of his power but it feels like something is missing from it, an empty space somewhere in my reserves you could say …"

"Do you want to end our fight here," Sasuke asked as Naruto's jaw dropped in shock. "I don't want to fight you when you have no idea how to use your power I want to fight you at your strongest!"

"You would just walk away from the fight!?"

"Things aren't like they were two years ago Naruto and although this isn't a friendly spar I'm not a bastard who'll take advantage of your lack of knowledge on your newfound power."

"You know almost any other combatant would?"

"Yeah but they aren't your rival are they," Sasuke replied as his Susanoo began to slowly fade away as Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

"Fine but the next time we run into each other I'll kick your ass for sure, Susanno or no," Naruto declared as the fox head around him faded away as his cloak vanished leaving Naruto to examine his now normal body.

"You know you two kids didn't have to go destroying half the area," Natsu sighed as he appeared with Jeanne, Joan, Kurama and Konan by his side. "Regardless though you both have grown tremendously however obviously there is room for improvement especially for you Naruto now that you can finally access all the power sealed within you."

"I still can't believe you didn't say anything about keeping a tiny part of my Dad in there for whenever I got into a life or death situation!"

"Well it would've defied the whole point of it being there in the first place," Natsu replied simply making Naruto pout in annoyance. "Anyway Sasuke the Five Kage are on their way so you should probably get going."

"Yes I suppose I should," Sasuke said before turning to Naruto and extending his second and middle finger outward with Naruto mimicking the gesture.

"Doing the sign they always used to have us do in the Academy Sasuke," Naruto teased. "I suppose it beats two Chidori's to the chest so I'll try not to make fun of you too much over it!"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said smiling slightly as he turned to Joan. "Are you still going to come with me or are you staying behind with your Sister?"

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER! And yes I'm coming with you especially after what Natsu told me we can do for fun," Joan said as a sinister smirk appeared on her face.

"Danzo still has a research lab in the Land of Hot Springs," Natsu explained making Sasuke nod in understanding. "If you find any other Sharingan there I take it you know what to do with them?"

"Destroy them I know," Sasuke sighed. "I suppose I should thank you all for not capturing me and making me return to the Leaf, especially you Naruto."

"But I tried to though?"

"If I'd asked you not to turn me over to the Hokage would you have done it?"

"…"

"Exactly," Sasuke said as Natsu opened a portal behind him.

"This will spit you out near the capital of Tea," Natsu said as Sasuke nodded in thanks. "I figured you and Joan would be more than enough to deal with whatever you come across especially after what I saw today. Any ROOT ANBU you come across kill them on sight and any alive test subjects that appear to be … damaged should be given a mercy killing alright?"

"I understand, I'll see you all around I'm sure," Sasuke said as he walked through the portal.

"Well I'm out of here too I guess, shame I didn't get to go in on some of these mindless fools but what can you do eh? At least I got to meet a version of you who doesn't know me yet so that was a plus I suppose."

"And what about me," Jeanne whined as Joan growled in annoyance.

"What about you?"

"Aren't you glad we finally reunited and know that we're each safe?"

"Leave that crap to your precious God I'm out of here," Joan snorted but not before bumping Jeanne on the shoulder much to the Saints disappointment as Natsu closed it.

"I can tell she does care she's just clearly not good at showing it outright."

"I know but I really want her to be more open and social you know," Jeanne sighed.

The remaining group all tensed as the strange swirling vortex appeared with Madara emerging moments after, eye locked firmly onto Natsu who gazed back clearly unintimidated by the man.

"I see you've sent Sasuke away?"

"What do you want now Madara," Natsu asked as the man leant up against what remained of the cliffs.

"I've come to inform you of a few things and offer you the same choice I gave the Five Kage."

"Oh really," Natsu replied as Madara nodded.

"You know why the Akatsuki is gathering the Nine Tailed Beasts so I won't bore you with the history lesson however I should inform you that I plan to make this world one with me through the Eye of the Moon plan."

"A plan that involves the Ten Tails in some way I'm guessing?"

"Correct, using its reserves I shall project my Sharingan onto the moon and put all humans under the strongest Genjutsu known as the Eternal Tsukuyomi. Through it I shall bring true peace to this land, peace that all before me would have failed to achieve!"

"And you assume I won't oppose such a ridiculous plan?"

"On the contrary I know exactly what you will do which is why I've come to give you a warning," Madara said much to the surprise of everyone else present.

"Do you have a death wish," Naruto scoffed. "You might be the legendary Madara Uchiha but Natsu Sensei is a guy that mediates between Gods and Devils so I doubt you scare him at all!"

"Ah but you see what I am about to say will at the very least give him pause," Madara said clearly amused at Naruto's statement. "Several years ago you had an encounter with Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki did you not?"

"Yes I did," Natsu replied. "Why?"

"I believe you would recall a moment where Kisame managed to land a blow on you with his unique blade known as Shark Skin, one of the blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist capable of stealing the power from the person it comes into contact with. Suffice to say it consumed a rather interesting power from you Natsu …"

"My power is only slightly different from anyone else's Madara, the benefits you would gain would be minor at best."

"Ah but you see I'm not referring to that I'm referring to something else," Madara said as he began to chuckle darkly. "I believe my associate referred to it as the … Hybrid's Aura?"

Natsu froze as Madara's eye narrowed in silent glee noticing Natsu's shocked expression.

"Such an interesting power you know since anyone who comes into contact with it dies an agonizing death however we've found one application that has granted us the ability to do several things previously unavailable to us."

"What have you done Madara," Natsu growled as he stepped forward to stand mere metres away from the man.

"I'm afraid that sharing such secrets during wartime would not prove beneficial to my cause so I'll have to decline informing you of my actions however I shall tell you this. Get in the way of my plan and you shall be solely responsible for what awaits you."

"You think you can intimidate me Madara, ME! I've fought all sorts of beings that would look at you like a speck, a stain on the fucking glass! You dare try anything with the Hybrid's Aura that has any negative repercussions against me I'll end your little plan in one swift motion!"

"You are powerful Natsu however I don't believe you are quite strong enough to do something like that."

"Oh believe me Madara when I put my mind to something it often becomes reality so let me ask you this. How would your little Eye of the Moon plan go if there was no moon for you to project your pathetic jutsu off of?"

"You would destroy the moon," Madara asked in what Natsu assumed was the closest thing to a shaky voice the man had.

"If you get too close to winning the war that's what I'll do Madara," Natsu said with a feral grin that shocked even his friends. "Better the world suffers the consequences from the lack of a moon rather than live for eternity as slaves to a piece of filth like you! Better hope you have a good plan to take me out of the game early Madara because if you don't I'll guarantee your failure!"

"With what we've devised such a thing is entirely possible," Madara said as he began to vanish into the vortex. "Hope you enjoy the coming Fourth Great Ninja War for it will be your last!"

Natsu grit his teeth in frustration as he began to pace back and forth on the spot trying to figure out what they could possibly use the Hybrid's Aura for when he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Would you really do it?"

"Do what?"

"Destroy the moon?"

"If it looks like Madara will win then yes I'll destroy it without hesitation."

"Are you actually powerful enough to do that though?"

"In my current state I'm not however the power of Anti consumes all so I would simply place the moon inside the Antiverse and let it be consumed."

"Perhaps we should be discussing the fact that Madara just said that we are now in the Fourth Great Ninja War instead of hypothetical scenarios," Konan pointed out as both Naruto and Natsu froze up in realization.

"Ah, that is a bad thing isn't it," Natsu said as he shook his head slowly. "Can't ever catch a break can I?

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	80. An Old Friend

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – Yeah it is however think about what Minato said specifically about Natsu keeping him there inside of Naruto for a specific moment and recall that before Naruto was drawn into his mind Natsu looked right at him.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **An Old Friend**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

It had been several days since the group had returned from the Land of Iron and to say tensions were running high would be an understatement. Tsunade was stressed as she planned the Hidden Leaf's role in the war alongside her most trusted advisors leaving all active shinobi on standby.

Naruto had been ordered to create as many Shadow Clones as possible in order to rebuild the village. Thousands of clones had been taught all the skills needed to craft a village and to say people were shocked at his progress would be an understatement as entire sections of the village had been built in a matter of days.

Naturally this made the Jinchuuriki rather tired even with his vast reserves he still felt the drain from so many clones performing so many tasks that he was bedridden by nightfall each night.

Natsu's Servants had found themselves in an interesting position since they weren't actually needed for anything. Natsu had gone into seclusion in the Forest of Death the moment they had returned with the only sign of his presence being the sounds of explosions going off daily.

In truth Natsu was terrified of what Madara could have potentially discovered with the aura Kisame had stolen from him so long ago. The Hybrid's Aura was something not many truly understood however Natsu knew any application from someone like Madara was bound to be bad.

And so Natsu trained. Trained like he did just before the Alvarez War as he trained to return his skills to their peak which was something he honestly never thought he would have to do until his recent battle with Kaguya.

Natsu had cleared an entire section of the forest and created entire obstacle courses created entirely out of red ebony in order to improve not only his speed but his other senses as well. Entire runs would be made as he purposely cut off some of his senses and reruns would be done until a justifiable improvement was made.

His raw speed needed to once again surpass all others, anything less was unacceptable in his mind as he remembered Ahnkseram's speed during the war. To reach Ahnkseram's level was a near impossible feat however it was a noble goal and Natsu would persist until he reached it, he had to.

As Natsu finished the obstacle course and allowed his senses to return he felt the presence of Seilah just outside his new training grounds. Sighing Natsu took a swig from his water flask before turning to face his assistant who was silently marvelling his new training area.

"I see you have begun your training once again Master."

"I was initially going to take things as they came even after the warning the Council gave me about Kaguya but if what Madara said is true about him being able to find some way of using my aura then I must be prepared for anything."

"Master the others are getting worried about you, you've been gone for days," Seilah said as Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Mordred, Nobu and Alice and to a lesser extent myself feel rather left out you see …"

"My apologies Seilah," Natsu sighed as he sat down on one of the red ebony structures he'd built. "I know I'm being a bit of an ass but I wanted to ensure I could train like I used to in order to reach my former strength."

"Master we all have our own skills that could help you grow stronger you know so why won't you let us help?"

"Because I'm stubborn I suppose," Natsu said with a light chuckle. "A little stuck in my ways I suppose in the way I do things."

"Then I must display the same stubbornness and demand that you come back to the village with me so that we all may eat together," Seilah said as she crossed her arms demonstrating her seriousness.

"I suppose I can spare a little time but where can we eat when the village is mostly destroyed?"

"You've been gone several days Master and quite a lot has changed in the village," Seilah replied which piqued Natsu's interest.

"I doubt that much could've happened in a few days," Natsu replied. "I'm guessing Naruto got Ichiraku's rebuilt?"

"Try the entire Restaurant District," Seilah replied leaving Natsu gaping like a fish. "Whilst you have been training in seclusion Naruto has been going through his own training of sorts single handedly rebuilding the village using thousands of Shadow Clones a day which has been good for his control according to Kurama."

"Ok I have to see this," Natsu said as he placed a hand on Seilah's shoulder as the two appeared at the village gates prompting Natsu to again gape like a fish much to Seilah's amusement.

"See what I mean Master?"

"Naruto built all of this?"

"Yes."

"ALL OF IT?"

"Yes."

"In only a few days?"

"He has been trying his best," Seilah replied before taking his hand and leading him into the village which was once again bustling with activity.

Looking around it was obvious the place had so much more that needed to be done however no matter which way he looked there was at least thirty Naruto clones doing something on any single construction site.

Natsu couldn't help but look at the rebuilt Resteraunt District in awe at how modern it looked compared to the old one.

"Naruto has completely ignored the designs those fools on the Council give him and has been rebuilding the Hidden Leaf similar to how Crocus once looked," Seilah explained as Natsu nodded seemingly lost in the past as he looked around with his eyes truly showing their age.

"I can't believe that Naruto by himself has been able to do all of this …"

"I think after the events in Iron Naruto feels the need to push himself just as much as you do however he can't do all that much whereas you can."

"I have to praise him for this later," Natsu said firmly getting a nod in approval from Seilah. "This is simply unbelievable to look at!"

"You've got that right!"

Looking over to the rebuilt Yakinku Q Natsu saw his other Servants plus Jeanne sitting at one of the larger tables as if they had been waiting for him the entire time.

"Finally graced us with your presence eh Natsu," Nobu said cheerfully as she bit into a chicken leg. "Come and get stuck into this stuff before the roundest Knight at the table eats it all!"

"Oi!"

"I'm quite enjoying this beef from the Cloud," Alice said eating in a much more refined manner than the others. "I haven't found much better than this so far that is also good for a balanced diet rather than being included with the … ugh, deep fryer."

"Ah ignore Caster she's just being a stick in the mud," Mordred said as she consumed a chicken wing whole. "Gotta eat up while we can!"

Sitting down at the table Natsu couldn't help but grin at the atmosphere as it reminded him of Fairy Tail in a way. The different personalities at the table would normally have clashed however here they simply traded banter in a playful manner making for a much more enjoyable atmosphere that had Natsu spacing out as he remembered his time back in his own world.

Natsu would easily admit though that the Akamichi were some of the best cooks he'd ever come across though Teuchi was the Sage of the Six Bowls of that there was no doubt. But the amount of different foods across so many different restaurants they owned assured that everyone in Konoha had an option and that was something he could definitely respect.

Time seemed to fly by at a pace he wasn't able to track as Natsu simply allowed himself to relax and enjoy the pleasant atmosphere for once. Today he could simply enjoy life with his friends and consume the finest foods Konoha had to offer which would allow him to return to his training with renewed vigour.

Of course nothing in Natsu's life was ever that simple.

The sun was beginning to set on the village when Natsu finally realized that over four hours had passed. Shaking his head Natsu stood up and made to leave after paying for his share of the food as he walked out into the street.

The moment he stepped out onto the dirt road however he froze and all of his Servants felt the sudden shift within him. Turning to his right Natsu's eyes immediately locked onto a woman who stood at the far end staring right at him.

Neither Natsu nor the woman moved so much as an inch as his Servants tried to figure out exactly why Natsu had frozen up until Seilah gasped in shock.

"Oh no …"

"What is it Seilah," Mordred asked in confusion.

"You've all seen Natsu's memories thanks to the link between Master and Servant right?"

"Yeah," Nobu replied.

"Look who is down the street," Seilah said with her hand shaking slightly as all three Servant's gasped in shock.

"How the hell can she be here," Nobu hissed. "I thought that world was sealed off!"

"It became unsealed when I got all my shards back," Seilah sighed noticing that the woman had begun to walk toward Natsu with clenched fists. "No this is not good at all!"

By this point many had noticed the strange behaviour of the group and the long staring contest between Natsu and the unknown woman with many shinobi sticking around as if waiting for the woman to make a wrong move.

Before the woman got within twenty metres of Natsu Seilah jumped in between the distance and tried to mediate.

"Please neither of you have to do this!"

"So you were in on this too were you," the woman growled. "You went along with letting everyone believe him dead for years!"

"No it wasn't like that everything can be explained-!"

"I won't hear any of your excuses Seilah," the woman growled as Natsu stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Seilah's shoulder.

"No matter what happens here no one is to interfere," Natsu's voice said full of authority as the civilians, shinobi and his Servants all reluctantly complied. "It's been quite a while since we've seen each other hasn't it?"

"You think you can just pull what you did and say something like that to me Natsu," the woman growled. "It's been almost SEVENTEEN YEARS since you supposedly died in the Alvarez War and today I find out you are alive and well in some other world!"

"I'm alive but I wouldn't say I'm exactly well," Natsu sighed only for the woman to stride toward him in a manner similar to the way he himself walked around the village. "You really don't want to do this."

"Seventeen years you've been gone, SEVENTEEN YEARS! For what you put Erza and your daughter through you deserve every last bit of this," the woman spat as she punched him on the left side of his face.

"This is your one chance before I subdue you and that is something I'd rather avoid," Natsu said darkly. "I understand you might be feeling angry about my being alive however I will not have you speaking to me as if you know all the facts and the pain I've carried daily."

"You lost the right for me being civil when you abandoned your family," the woman spat as she punched him in the face again making several villagers gasp in shock and surprise.

"Maybe once I've beaten this madness out of you you'll listen to reason," Natsu growled as he punched the woman square in the face sending her skidding back slightly as Natsu moved closer to her and grabbed her right arm. "Don't make me do this Elise."

"You BASTARD," Elise roared as a black coated fist connected with his jaw sending him flying high into the sky as the ground beneath them cracked from the force of the attack.

Natsu allowed the attack to propel him into the sky before suddenly halting a good distance from the village as Elise quickly ascended to his level, Galaxy Blue eyes and aura now coating her form as Natsu activated his own Hybrid's Aura.

"If beating you is the only way that I can get you to listen then so be it."

Natsu's fist ignited into crimson flame as Elise's was coated in a black coloured aura as the two charged toward one another.

" **God's Aura: War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!** "

The two attacks met sending powerful shockwaves out in all directions shocking everyone who had never seen such power on display or at the very least not often enough to numb them to the fear that accompanied its use in their proximity.

Natsu grit his teeth in frustration upon realizing that the attack was actually equal to his own in terms of raw power however internally he couldn't help but grin at seeing one of his precious people grow so powerful.

"Is this all you have Natsu," Elise growled as she opened her mouth and fired an attack that Natsu barely managed to avoid. " **God's Aura: War God's Raging Bellow!** "

Unfortunately for Natsu avoiding this attack led to her original attack connecting with his face as he felt his insides shake from the power behind it. Luckily he had yet to cease his own attack and with a somewhat dazed swing he slugged Elise across the side of the face sending her flying away from him as he quickly snapped his jaw back into place.

"She's gotten quite powerful while I was away but I wonder just how strong she's become?"

"You really want to know," Elise asked appearing in front of him and kneeing him in the gut as she grabbed him by the hair and began to fly toward the ground at high speed. "Allow me to show you!"

Natsu found his head smashed into the earth followed by a kick to the ribs which shattered two upon contact as he was sent sailing across the ground. Suddenly Elise was above him and grabbed his head again as she once again smashed it into the earth as she dragged him along at high speed before ripping him free and tossing him into the mountain just under the Hokage Monument.

Elise was about to sigh having exerted some energy in her last attack however it was then she suddenly found herself being punched in the face by a very angry Natsu whose eyes reminded her of those she saw during the war.

"You want things to go this far Elise then I'll play your little game," Natsu growled as he grabbed her by the throat and smashed her into the earth before placing a boot on her neck to hold her in place. " **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Demolition Barrage!** "

Igniting both of his fists Natsu rained down blow after blow onto Elise who tried and failed to block them instead resigning herself to enduring them as Natsu created a larger and larger crater with each punch thrown.

"Don't … forget who I am," Elise growled taking another punch to the face as she forced herself upright and head butted Natsu's shin as she blew his leg clean off.

Rolling out from underneath the stump that was his leg Elise was about to attack when she suddenly found herself being encased in black Demonic tendrils. Looking up to Natsu she could see the anger still in his eyes however she could also see sadness as she saw his leg slowly reform.

"Y-your leg!"

"Eliza told you didn't she? Achnologia took my leg during our fight and unlike all my other limbs it won't regenerate because of the Anti so I'm forced to use a prosthetic in the form of my E.N.D abilities."

Elise said in thought as the two began to regenerate from their respective injuries, her blind rage slowly beginning to fade becoming replaced with questions as she looked back up to Natsu who also seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"Answer me one question," Elise said sharply. "Did you come here by choice?"

"No."

Elise slowly stood up feeling the effects of the beating she had just received as she looked into Natsu's eyes for any kind of deceit. Finding none tears began to form in her eyes as she closed the distance between them and the two embraced each other.

"I'm so sorry Natsu," Elise said softly with Natsu only humming back. "After everything Mother told me combined with finding out you were alive I-!"

"I can't stay mad at you Elise so you don't need to apologise," Natsu said with a sad smile. "Besides how could I hate the person who supposedly was responsible for seeing my daughter grow into a respectable young woman?"

"You know about Cynthia!?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Natsu sighed as the two separated. "Eliza has shown me pictures of her and told me a few stories like the one how she found my leg."

"Don't even get me started on that," Elise sighed prompting Natsu to chuckle in agreement.

"I'm guessing she got my troublemaking ways?"

"A bit half and half actually," Elise replied as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"I suppose you want the full story then," Natsu sighed after several minutes as the God Slayer nodded in response. "Fine but it isn't a fun story for the most part so get comfortable because I don't plan on retelling it anytime soon."

The next hour was spent with Natsu retelling his tale to Elise from the moment he brought Achnologia into the Ravine of Time all the way up until their encounter. Naturally he glossed over the minor things however by the end of his tale he had Elise looking at him in a mixture of awe and pity.

"Nothing is ever easy for you is it?"

"And if I'm right things are only going to get worse from here on out," Natsu sighed. "I have to become strong enough to defeat the Elder Goddess Kaguya and stop this Ten Tails should it be revived and I don't really know how I'm gonna pull it off."

"But you said you've started training again?"

"The war has already been declared Elise I have mere days to get back to the level I was at least by the middle of the Alvarez War!"

"If anyone can reach that level in such a span of time it's you Natsu I've seen it happen countless times before."

"I can only hope I pull off another miracle because Kaguya even as a mere shadow of her true self was more than a match for me even though I too am missing a portion of my own power."

"Then there is only one thing for it then isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Get up Natsu," Elise commanded making Natsu jump with a start. "I don't know if Fate had anything to do with this but Mother mentioned that I would one day have to prove myself a worthy heir to the War Goddess position so if I can whip you back into shape perhaps that will suffice hmm?"

"Wait YOU want to train me," Natsu asked in disbelief. "Not that I don't mind but are you sure that you can pull it off?"

"You forget that I've trained alongside you before and unlike you I've constantly trained for nearly two decades whilst you became stagnant in your own. In terms of overall raw power and skill you should have far outstripped even Mother right now however you have fallen short and not just because of the power that you lost so I shall bring back that drive to grow stronger you once possessed, the fire that once drove you to the point of madness to improve even the slightest bit!"

"Why do I get the feeling I've signed my own death warrant," Natsu sighed as Elise placed a firm hand on his shoulder which sent a shiver up his spine as Elise grinned sadistically as she began to plan the tort- training that he would go through.

 _ **/?/**_

"You have returned."

"Indeed."

"How did the Kage take your offer?"

"The Fourth Great Ninja War is upon us Kabuto," Madara said as Kabuto emerged from the shadows with a smirk plastered on his inhuman features. "I see you also succeeded in your task?"

"Oh yes the DNA recovered from one of Natsu Dragneel's fights was most interesting to experiment with though it has left me permanently scarred as a result."

"And was such an endeavour worth the risk?"

"Unfortunately I cannot access whatever that aura he uses is leading me to believe it is something that isn't based on DNA alone," Kabuto replied as he ran his hand along his scarred face. "However the positives will allow me to be of far more use to the plan going forward."

"I see," Madara said as he moved further into the cave they were in and stood at an observation window. "How goes the DNA collection?"

"Thanks to the White Zetsu we'll have more than enough soldiers to combat the Five Great Villages and anyone else who would stand against us. Did you manage to retrieve the Rinnegan from Nagato?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is much smarter than we've given him credit for," Madara frowned as he leant against a nearby table. "Hundreds of seals overlayed onto one another that would all activate should one be tampered with, a seal array the likes of which not even the Uzumaki of old produced I'd wager was what I was met with upon finding Nagato's current resting place."

"But you retrieved the eyes and a sample of DNA?"

"Of course," Madara replied tossing Kabuto a small vial of blood which the scarred man caught with ease. "How long until you are prepared?"

"Three days at the absolute most so you could probably begin the opening attacks in two days time since the Zetsu aren't too shabby when it comes to open combat. On top of them you have those Servants …"

"I'm still not sure if I should use them or not," Madara replied as Kabuto stifled a laugh.

"You don't trust that man do you?"

"Would you trust a man who can pull powerful warriors from thin air?"

"Touche," Kabuto replied. "But I think the reward outweighs the risk in this case especially if you send them out first alongside the first few Zetsu battalions."

"And what about that DNA he gave you Kabuto, have you figured out how to use it successfully?"

"Funnily enough yes I have however it needs to be combined with the aura Kisame took from Natsu, a resource that is beginning to run low thanks to experimentation."

"Save the rest for THAT project and scrap the rest," Madara ordered as Kabuto nodded. "If that succeeds then we might be able to halt Dragneel."

"I'll make the necessary arrangements at once though my … assistants are less than ideal," Kabuto sighed as he looked down at the area his experiments were taking place. "The one wearing armor is fine however that weird one who keeps screaming out some girl's name isn't rather pleasant to deal with."

"But they are getting the job done are they not?"

"Yes they are though how remains one of life's biggest mysteries," Kabuto sighed before turning to see Madara removing his orange mask. "Well now this is interesting, you must be quite excited to go to war with the world eh?"

"I have worked long and hard for this Kabuto and once we succeed you shall be rewarded for your work," Madara said as he slid on his new mask and turned to face him. "Our time in the shadows is over; let the war for the Elemental Nations begin!"

Madara's new mask was white with black rings similar to that of a Rinnegan however this one had holes for both eyes instead of just one. Opening his eyes Madara revealed an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in his right eye and a Rinnegan in his left as both he and Kabuto began to laugh to themselves unaware that their entire conversation was being watched from afar.

 _ **/A Familiar Location – Kaguya's POV/**_

"Fools," Kaguya muttered as she turned to face the now young adults who kneeled before her so obediently. "Let that fool play his little game and weaken this world so that we may strike! You will all continue to act obedient to this Madara until the moment I've discussed numerous times before."

"And then this world shall welcome the return of its true ruler," the gathered group chanted in unison as Kaguya nodded before turning to look up at the moon.

"You have all served me well since the day I saved you all and are the epitome of the new human paradigm I shall introduce once I have gained control of this world. You have all proven far more successful than those born of my own will and have earned the right to live in my new world should you survive what is to come."

"And what of Zetsu?"

"Zetsu is the only form of my will that has truly succeeded and as such both shall be rewarded for their hard work," Kaguya replied as the gathered group all nodded in agreement. "The humans will not go quietly however so we shall ensure that they are wiped away from this seedbed and replaced with my ideal human paradigm that will one day rise against the Gods and Devils themselves!"

"By the will of Kaguya," the group chanted as Kaguya eyed each and every last one seemingly revelling in their devotion.

"And then there will be the largest obstacle that is Natsu Dragneel," Kaguya said softly. "The last major conflict he was involved in sent shockwaves of change throughout the multiverse proper and I have little doubt that a clash between the two of us will be inevitable."

"Once you have your power back couldn't you just eliminate him Lady Kaguya?"

"Dragneel isn't one that can be beaten easily and although I was holding back during our spar in Konoha so was he. I may be an Elder God but he holds both the power of the Hybrid and the power of Anti which could lead to him destroying everything we've worked so hard to achieve."

"Then we should simply kill him!"

"None of you could ever hope to match that man," Kaguya replied quickly as she silenced the group. "Many have fallen to that man believing themselves superior to him and I would pray none of you make the same mistake as they."

"Then what is to be done about Dragneel to ensure he does not ruin the plan?"

"Never fear for an ally has already given the fools Madara and Kabuto the means to counter Dragneel however it could only be temporary at best. Once the Ten Tails is revived it is highly likely that Dragneel can be defeated."

"Opening a portal Kaguya nodded to the gathered group who vanished leaving her alone to contemplate Natsu as several conflicting thoughts ran through her head. Deciding to deal with them at a later date Kaguya vanished leaving no trace that she had ever been there.

 _ **/The Next Morning – Natsu's POV/**_

"So we're going back in," Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow as Alice nodded.

"Given that the war is coming I believe we will need to get in sessions where we can especially given the reason behind why you have these sessions to begin with."

"Did you tell the others?"

"Mordred and Nobunaga are aware and are keeping themselves in bed for today so I would say that is the best we can hope for."

"And I'm ready to go whenever you are Master," Seilah said with a reassuring smile.

"Still can't believe all this change within you forced something like this to happen," Elise sighed as she took a sip from the coffee she had been offered earlier. "After speaking with Alice my role in all this is to keep guard over you all."

"Thanks Elise," Natsu replied with a soft smile.

"Don't thank me just yet because once you are done in there the real fight begins out here as we continue … the War Games," Elise chuckled darkly making Natsu audibly gulp as he began to pale. "For real though go fix yourself up alright!"

"Natsu should we be split up again is there anywhere we should meet up now that we know the layout of the realm?"

"Meet me at the Dragneel Manor and we can go from there," Natsu replied as he laid back onto the pillow with Seilah following suit moments afterward.

"I shall ensure Mordred and Nobunaga are made aware of this upon our arrival," Alice replied as she began the motions for her Noble Phantasm. " **Noble Phantasm Release – Realm Of Reflection!** "

"The same sensation passed through Natsu as last time as he found himself waking up in a bed however this one was in a different location. Looking around he saw Dragneel Manor was across the street and hoped the whole trip here would be full of good luck.

Unfortunately upon stepping outside he realized that wasn't the case as he noticed the Magnolia in his mind was even more destroyed than before. Sighing as he shook his head Natsu walked into Dragneel Manor and down into the secret entrance where the emotions had been before and was shocked to find no one in sight.

"Hello?"

"They're all gone."

Spinning around Natsu saw an elderly looking version of himself sitting quietly in the corner with a sad expression on his face.

"What do you mean they're all gone?"

"Once you beat Mind the other three embodiments freaked out and began hunting us with everything they had. One by one they got em until they captured em all save myself."

"And just how did you escape?"

"I'm Inconspicuous so of course they missed me," the now identified Inconspicuous said in amusement before turning grim once more. "The Black King is furious and has charged Body, Soul and Heart with our complete destruction."

"And only I can stop them," Natsu sighed as the old man nodded. "You stay here old me and I'll fix this mess."

"Please do because I'd like someone to talk to around here," the old timer sighed as Natsu left the manor deep in thought about the state of his current self.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	81. Hidden Beneath The Self

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Thomas MCF – Hey long time no see glad to know your still around! And trust me I'm more than fine with just smashing out a bulk review I enjoy reading them and finding out what people think and what they might want to know.**

 **Okay so your first question about the difference between Arch and Elder God and Devil Auras is actually a simple one. Back in part one I said Lucifer and Michael were the oldest and strongest of the Old Gods and Devils well basically they sit at the top of the chain with Aura stronger than all the others.**

 **More recently I mentioned somewhere that Kaguya isn't the strongest Elder God but she is still much more powerful than most due to her age hence the Elder part attached to her Aura.**

 **So basically the title of Arch falls to a God or Devil for one of two reasons. First they are either old as dirt like Michael and Lucifer and their power is just so far above most everyone else or they are simply able to prove that they are stronger than everyone else.**

 **The title of Elder on the other hand falls to any God or Devil who is old as dirt but not strong enough to lay claim to being one of the strongest. Aside from that there really isn't all that much difference aside from the colouration being slightly different.**

 **I didn't really think of the concept until I got into this Volume though so it's a fair thing to point out but I hope that answers your question on that.**

 **As for the current arc of fixing Natsu's inner self I'm doing it specifically to address one major thing Natsu did and mentioned at the end of the last Volume and it isn't so much about fixing him but more making peace with himself and truly understanding everything it means to be an Immortal.**

 **One could argue that is what the entire Volume has been about though and in a lot of ways they would be right but in the end it will make writing Natsu into situations in the future volumes make much more sense than if I were to just suddenly pull it out of nowhere.**

 **As for your recommendations I know you recommended these today but I was pretty bored so I fully read Of Inner Demons and it was quite a good read just a shame it wasn't finished especially with all the interesting and unique concepts in there like the Seven Commandments and the way Natsu interacts with the guild seemed really well done.**

 **Haven't gotten around to the others but I will when I get the time!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Hidden Beneath The Self**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"If you see the others let them know I'm heading toward the Embodiment of Body," Natsu said as Inconspicuous nodded.

"Be careful around Body, as his name implies his strength is that of the body itself making him the most durable of the four."

Natsu nodded as he left Dragneel Manor and teleported to the bottom of the island where the Embodiment of Body resided. Looking up Natsu took flight easily bypassing the ground forces stationed along the entryway in the same manner he did with the forces of Mind.

Landing just beyond the other side of the gate Natsu noticed that the area appeared to be deserted save for a few strange skeletal like beings hanging from the trees and off of the roof of the building. Ignoring their strange groaning Natsu made his way toward the house and walked inside only to be greeted by a butler who simply bowed and motioned for him to follow.

He couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved noticing that the butler was missing his head yet somehow knew the exact route he was taking as he led Natsu upstairs toward what appeared to be a study of sorts.

The headless figure motioned for him to sit in a chair to which Natsu did so reluctantly, his eyes locked onto the chair that was facing the window behind a small desk.

"So you have returned then to continue what you started?"

"Are you the Embodiment of Body?"

"Yes," Body replied though he did not turn to face Natsu.

"Why would you want to speak with me like this when you know why I'm here? As the Embodiment of Body I'd assumed you would be the most likely to fight me out of all the Embodiments?"

"You are correct I would have normally done so however things have changed since you were last here and the Black King has decided on a different course of action instead of the one he originally planned out for you."

"And what plan is that?"

"We Embodiments, the beings that make up who you are were to stand against you before you face off against the Black King however once Mind fell and he realized you actually grew in strength the Black King knew a different approach had to be made."

The chair slowly began to spin around to reveal Body who was quite literally the exact opposite of what his own name represented. Instead of a representation of Natsu's power Body was reduced to a skeletal figure who couldn't even lift his own fingers as his sunken eyes bored into Natsu's own.

"The Black King knows of the coming conflict you must face Natsu and he knows that should you die then so do we therefore he has devised a final solution to take control over you."

"He wants control over all four Embodiments doesn't he?"

"To control all four means he will have full control over you as a being," Body sighed. "We all fought against him however his power is corrupting and one by one we fell to its influence and turned our power against our other selves but thankfully some escaped."

"So this Black King will want control over Mind now that I've absorbed him won't he?"

"Correct however there is one more thing myself and the other two remaining embodiments have managed to do before being drained of our power," Body said as the same light that Mind had turned into earlier began to appear before Body as it floated in-between the pair.

"Its weak but is that-!"

"Fragments of Body I'd kept hidden for when you finally returned," Body wheezed as his arms began to crumble away. "Take it and find the other two embodiments Natsu, take the pieces they offer and destroy the Black King before he destroys what we all are!"

Natsu felt a sudden increase in power from the fragments of Body that entered him as the entity crumbled to dust in the chair before him. Sighing Natsu rose from the chair and left the building pausing only to gaze at the island of Soul and wondering what that entity would look like stripped of most of its power.

Taking flight Natsu almost immediately noticed that the city was slowly beginning to shrink, not at a speed that would threaten to kill him but at a noticeable pace nonetheless. Thinking back to what Body said about the Black King he knew that this was the visual representation for the struggle of control.

"So this is what it looks like when you begin losing your very being eh … only I could end up in such a situation. Better meet with the other two Embodiments before I go see what the deal is with this Black King."

Landing on the island where Soul resided the first thing Natsu noticed was the distinct lack of life present in the area. Everything from the plants to the building itself was devoid of all colour instead simply settling on a strange grey that kept flickering back to the original colour tone every few seconds like a malfunctioning light.

"Do you understand what this means?"

"Is that you Soul," Natsu asked expecting the Embodiment to reveal itself.

"What is left of me I suppose," Natsu heard Soul sigh confused by the fact that the voice came from all around him. "You have spoken to Body I see, good."

"Where are you?"

"Unfortunately the Black King knew how pivotal I was to your survival and he ensured that my physical form was obliterated however I survived by fusing with the surrounding area although I can feel my existence slipping with every passing moment."

"Were you corrupted like the others Soul?"

"All four were corrupted Natsu however unlike Mind who cared only for knowledge, Body who only cared for power and Heart who only yearned for acceptance I saw through the corruption once it had set in and began to control it."

"Which is how I was able to keep going despite my very being seemingly on the verge of collapse right?"

"Precisely for you see the soul is the most sacred of all Lord Life's gifts and is what determines the individual. My very existence negates anything the Black King desires because I am the original, the master of this form so to speak."

"But the others said that you also fought against the uncorrupted so how could you be in control?"

"The Black King could not know that I was in control else I would have been destroyed much sooner and you would have been overtaken so I played along. Now there isn't much time left as I'm sure you've noticed since this place is beginning to collapse now that the Black King controls part of your soul."

"Tell me Soul, who is the Black King?"

"Ah," Soul said as the flickering colour began to condense into a small glowing orb of light. "I believe you already know who it is."

The orb entered Natsu as he felt a part of himself suddenly appear as if there had been some hole in his very being he'd failed to notice had been missing. To say this sensation was strange would be putting it VERY lightly in his opinion as Natsu looked down at the lifeless grass.

"Have I been so blind as to not have noticed part of myself missing … and what is this feeling in my chest?"

Looking over to the island where Heart resided Natsu felt a pang in his chest that was oddly reminiscent of anger which confused him greatly. Deciding he'd see if Heart understood what he was feeling Natsu took flight once again and flew toward Heart's domain noticing that the town was much smaller than the last time he'd looked.

"I should be as quick as I can," Natsu sighed landing in front of a large tower. "I can feel Heart here and yet …"

Kicking down the door Natsu sprinted inside as he began to make his way up a spiral staircase which appeared to have been coated in copious amounts of blood. As he reached the top Natsu froze as his eyes roamed the form that was Heart, or what was left of him.

"Heart?"

"Finally decided to give a bit of me to yourself eh?"

Suspended above him was Heart, wrapped in black chains with large chunks missing from his form each and every beat sent large pools of blood over the railing to paint the lower levels of the tower crimson.

"Heart … what is this?"

"You always were dense with matters relating to the heart weren't you and yet above all else you were known the world over for your heart. Don't you find it ironic how things turn out like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me Natsu for the short time you've had with each of us Embodiments have you noticed anything strange about us, anything that might appear to be more than simply what you believe to be fact at face value?"

"Aside from the fact that I was talking to myself … perhaps the fact that everything inside of this place is meant to be me yet this Black King exists?"

"Precisely," Heart said as the black chains began to tighten around him. "Go ahead and tighten them all you want he'll know the truth soon enough!"

"Those chains are from the Black King!?"

"Keeping your heart bound was one of the Black King's primary goals," Heart said as the chains tightened again. "Gloated about it when he did this to me the bastard …"

"Hold on I'll set you free-!"

"Don't," Heart gasped as Natsu froze mid attack. "Kill me and you kill yourself!"

"I was just going to destroy the chains though?"

"The chains aren't just securing me from the outside," Heart sighed as Natsu noticed several chains vanishing and reappearing throughout its body. "Destroy them and they'll take me with them."

"So unless I deal with the Black King you're stuck?"

"You and I both know the answer to that Natsu," Heart said as the chains tightened to the point that heart began to grunt in pain. "He'll be there soon Black King don't you worry!"

"Hang on I have one last question," Natsu said quickly as heart grunted in response. "From the moment I arrived I haven't been able to sense my friends, does the Black King have them?"

"The two Knights that defend the Black King … captured them the moment they arrived," Heart growled as Heart began to slowly shrink in size, shrivelling up as what remained of its power shot toward Natsu despite the chains best effort to prevent it from doing so.

"So that's how you want it," Natsu frowned. "Time to see just who you are Black King because you most certainly aren't me that's for damn sure!"

Looking toward the nearest window Natsu leapt out of it and took flight toward the still sealed gates. Upon landing at the front gates the four essences he'd gathered emerged from his body and formed into a larger ball that fired a spark at the Magic Circle barring entry.

The spark seemed to be some sort of key as it shattered the Magic protecting the gate upon contact before allowing the sphere to return to Natsu's body. Walking forward Natsu placed a hand onto the gate and frowned as his mind moved to recall where he'd encountered it before.

Taking a step forward Natsu was surprised to find himself at the front door, having traversed the entire set of steps with just one; however he shook his head and placed a hand on the door and pushed it open.

' _Why would the Black King change his plans after only losing one of the four Embodiments? Why would the Black King allow me to meet him at the heart of his power knowing how I manage to often pull off the impossible? But most importantly …'_

Coming to a stop in the entrance hall to the large castle Natsu stood before his four friends who all appeared to be unconscious but also unharmed. His eyes darted around the room for any sign of a trap as they landed on two shadowed figures at the top of the stairs.

"So you've come at last then?"

"To try and take back your very being from the King of Black."

"But I wonder if you can truly compare?"

"Considering you are already nothing but a shell."

"Holding onto the last fragments of his own being."

"For in the game of life the King holds all the pieces."

"And you are nothing but a pawn."

"A pawn who was foolish enough to walk right into his carefully laid trap!"

"Who are the two of you," Natsu asked firmly as the two Knights cocked their heads to the side. "I can tell neither of you are made from me so what exactly are you?"

"What are we you ask?"

"Of course we are you, part of you as the being known as Natsu."

"However one does not necessarily need to BE you in order to manifest rather one can simply be the next best thing."

"Two beings who make up Natsu Dragneel as a person and who are they?"

"Are you smart enough to discover it?"

"Or will you succumb to the power the Black King wields?"

"Either way Natsu shall walk away from this a changed man be it the original or the Black."

Natsu began to feel the frustration creeping up on him as the Knights continued to stare blankly at him, simply observing his movements rather than openly try to engage him in any capacity.

"He feels frustrated."

"Anger?"

"Annoyance."

"A pity considering all the effort we went through to get him here he would blow it by simply lashing out."

"What are you two talking about!?"

"Have you not yet figured it out?"

"Or perhaps you have and simply wish to remain in denial?"

"Why are your friends unharmed?"

"Why would we alter our plans to get you here so fast?"

"What even is this realm?"

"And how are we able to exist within it?"

"All these questions and more can be answered by the Black King however there is one thing you must understand before you meet with him."

"Observe his power!"

Natsu felt a sudden surge of power and watched as Seilah, Nobu, Mordred and Alice all vanished into thin air. Looking back toward the two Knights Natsu was about to attack when one held up a hand and began to speak.

"They are not dead."

"Merely removed from this plane."

"The Black King himself will explain it to you."

The two Knights vanished leaving the pathway open for Natsu who merely frowned as he moved forward up the stairs and entered what was obviously some sort of throne room. The moment his eyes locked onto the figure on the throne he felt his blood run cold.

"It can't be …"

"I've been waiting to meet you for quite some time Natsu and it is unfortunate that the game had to be rushed however as you no doubt realized in the real world Time is quite short."

"H-how can you still exist after everything that happened during the Alvarez War!"

"Did you really think I would be so easily defeated? As things were I had little choice at the time but to allow myself to die so that you would be able to stand against Achnologia and it appears as if my sacrifice was indeed worth it."

"Wait … you are a part of me now aren't you," Natsu said slowly as the figure on the throne began to chuckle.

"Now you understand how this all works, yes I live on as part of you Natsu Dragneel! The legacy of the Hybrid cannot be snuffed out so easily though it is hard to cling onto existence at times within you but I digress."

 _First Of The True Hybrids_

 _Creator Of The Hybrid Theory_

 _Ahnkseram_

"So you want to take control over my body because you lost yours?"

"You don't understand the severity of the situation you find yourself in do you Natsu," Ahnkseram sighed as he snapped his fingers summoning up a picture of Kaguya. "Though far from being one of the strongest Elder Gods she still is an Elder God nonetheless which means that in order to win you will need the power you had against me in order to stand a chance."

"Well I've been slowly getting it back-!"

"You haven't realized it yet have you? The power you thought you took from me has yet to return to you because I refuse to allow it! All this time you've thought you've been using your maximum yet in reality you have only been capable of tapping into it subconsciously when I allowed you to do so."

"Wait so you're trying to tell me that not only was I crippled thanks to my brief trip into the Ravine of Time but you've been keeping half of my power from me!"

"Use that brain of yours for once and remember just how powerful you were at the climax of the battle," Ahnkseram snapped as he rose from the throne. "Do you think any of these pathetic mortals would have stood a chance against you if you'd used even a fraction of the power you were throwing around toward the end of the war?"

"I know my power continued to multiply on itself and then I absorbed you which added to my reserves but even still …"

"The power you possessed at the end was enough to shake the entire planet Natsu yet now you are barely scratching multi continent level, a significant drop if you ask me and one I would have taken notice of far sooner!"

"So you've just decided to come gloat to me about it then," Natsu growled as Ahnkseram stopped less than a metre from Natsu who took the last step forward as the two butt heads.

"I've come to make sure you don't get us killed you idiot!"

"And what a shitty job you've done so far!"

"I couldn't communicate with you until that Caster Alice created this realm based on yourself," Ahnkseram snapped. "Once she did that I simply killed off the pathetic bastard who was supposed to represent the darkness inside of you and replaced him with myself because let's face it I truly am the darkness within you!"

"I highly doubt you were that weak you were no doubt influencing me through other means!"

"Of course I was but I could never take direct control because you had the Hybrid's Aura, Anti and that bloody reincarnation of Achnologia keeping your mind from me!"

"But now you have me here and have three of the four Embodiments that make me who I am within you," Natsu growled as Ahnkseram smirked.

"Indeed however you still have yet to realize that I'm incapable of acting without all four fully under my control which brings us to an impasse. If neither one of us is in control the body will not wake however this little spat between us must be sorted."

"Yeah I can think of a quick way to sort it," Natsu snorted before grabbing onto the front of Ahnkseram's coat. "Give me back full control and I won't kick your teeth in!"

"HAH! As if you could do anything! Between the two of us I am the superior …"

Natsu was surprised when a series of emotions began to flash across Ahnkseram's face as the First Hybrid seemed to fall into deep thought for several moments as if trying to convince himself of his own claim. After several seconds he sighed before looking Natsu in the eyes as an almost friendly smile wormed its way onto his face.

"However you are the greatest of all my creations and were by all accounts the only one who actually succeeded in their assigned task with the exception of Seilah who will serve until her death. So although I am the more powerful that does not need to be the case for you see I know things, things that could propel you above someone like Kaguya should she return to try and finish the job against you."

Natsu just blinked as he lost his grip on Ahnkseram's coat as his mind tried to process what he'd just heard. Ahnkseram seemed amused at Natsu's shock but allowed Natsu to sort through his own thoughts and feelings as the Second Hybrid finally managed to respond.

"Are you … offering to help me?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it helping but rather prolonging my own existence by ensuring you aren't killed like a fool."

"Then why … why try to destroy all that I am from the inside? Why go through all this just to offer me help!?"

"Ah, now that is the question isn't it," Ahnkseram chuckled only for Natsu to punch him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES AHNKSERAM," Natsu roared as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, WHY DO YOU KEEP FUCKING WITH ME! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD NOT HERE RUINING MY LIFE FURTHER THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

"But … if it weren't for me … you wouldn't have … a life," Ahnkseram chuckled in-between gasping for breath.

Natsu froze at Ahnkseram's words knowing they were true however the worst part was knowing that Ahnkseram had helped his brother get vengeance on Achnologia even if it was in a way that tortured him for hundreds of years.

Letting Ahnkseram go the First Hybrid dusted himself off before snapping his jaw back into place and crossing his arms as he simply stared at Natsu expectantly.

"I've always wanted to know why you would go so far with my brother when you could have just taken full control and killed his existence. I know at the time you weren't whole but you were way stronger than he was at the time and now I find myself facing that very same question. If you really are stronger than me then why haven't you taken control over me entirely and run off to continue whatever it was you were doing before you met my brother?"

"Aside from knowing that killing you would bring both the Gods and Devils down on my head in a way not seen since the war against the Titans," Ahnkseram sighed. "I've come to realize that there are greater threats looming on the horizon that are simply too different for me to handle."

"Greater threats?"

"Threats like this Solomon character as well as others wielding power beyond mine and knowing that I wouldn't stand a chance this is the only way for either of us to survive … full cooperation."

"That still doesn't explain why you aren't just gonna kill me though?"

"I kill you and I lose not only the power you've accumulated but the use of Anti because the new Apocalypse Dragon dies with you," Ahnkseram explained as Natsu finally realized why he wasn't killed the moment the two met. "If you kill me then you lose access to my power which means that unless you somehow train for hundreds of years nonstop you'll lose access to a fountain of power that could shake this world to its core."

"So in order to survive this we need to work together," Natsu sighed. "But what about after all this?"

"I've seen it," Ahnkseram said rather bluntly surprising Natsu. "There isn't a happily ever after for us I'm afraid only death."

"Spoilers much," Natsu joked as the First Hybrid snorted.

"I wish it were more positive but the fact is you and I are linked closer than you'd believe and that includes our ultimate fate. I've seen your final fight and I know what the course Fate has decreed I follow and it would be useless to try and fight it."

"Fate is involved in all this?"

"Fate and Time have hands in everything Natsu as I'm sure you noticed when Tim appeared before you," Ahnkseram replied. "Oh believe me I've met him as well and he pulled a similar move on me when I tried to defy Fate and began creating alternate timelines though I didn't have another Hybrid as part of my being at the time."

"So you think that your Fate is to teach me?"

"Not so much teach but more advise and guide in your most dire hours," Ahnkseram said confusing Natsu. "You have yet to even reach your first century of life and although you are considered by most to be a prodigy you are sorely lacking in some areas which is where I will step in to pick up the slack when it is most needed."

"Is this because of what you said earlier about not being able to speak to me before Alice used her Noble Phantasm to make this place?"

"This world is strange as it gives life to the countless things that embody who they are. Because you ate me and transferred all that I was into yourself I essentially became another aspect of who you are Natsu however I am also different to the rest because I'm not actually you."

"Which is what allowed you to warp this place and corrupt it," Natsu concluded as Ahnkseram nodded. "By why corrupt everything and go through the trouble of creating those nightmare things and corrupting the Embodiments and killing off my various emotions?"

"My plan was to initially take control of you however after you beat Mind I realized it was an impossible task. After your encounter with the masked man in Iron and the declaration of the war to revive the Ten Tails I knew that messing around was no longer an option and so I chose to accelerate things so that we could meet today."

"Because you think I can't beat Kaguya?"

"Not just Kaguya but the Proto Hybrid as well," Ahnkseram sighed. "You have to understand you weren't around during those times and don't know the true ferocity of the beings back then. Anyway my point is I understand setting up an elaborate plot to slowly bring you here wasn't the best idea however if I had the time I still would have had you do so anyway in order to learn more about yourself as a person."

"Why?"

"Because if you are going to live for a long time there are concepts you must learn to cope with such as death, loneliness and suffering. Eternal life is as much of a curse as it is a boon and all mortals who crave its embrace couldn't even begin to comprehend the negative side to it. You snapped after Yugao was killed and almost brought horrifying abominations from the Antiverse into our existence and such acts cannot be allowed to continue."

"Yeah I know …"

"You will see many more you love die Natsu however you must understand that you are above all mortal beings and you serve a higher purpose than they could ever hope to comprehend. I was a fool and tried to fight my fate and ended up like this and it will become your fate if you do not reign in who you are."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Restraint," Ahnkseram replied. "You must learn to hold yourself back or risk destroying everything."

"I didn't see you doing that?"

"I didn't possess Anti though," Ahnkseram countered making Natsu shut his mouth. "That is the key difference between us Natsu is that you have the power to destroy everything which means you need to take responsibility for your power and learn to deal with life and its countless horrors."

"You know you really confuse me," Natsu said suddenly making Ahnkseram look at Natsu in confusion.

"What?"

"You confuse me. My last encounter with you we were at each other's throats and you were hell bent on domination and all this other stuff yet here you are giving me a lecture on restraint and acting all proper," Natsu chuckled. "It just seems rather ironic that out of everyone who could have given me this talk it was you."

"We are more alike than you'll probably ever fully realize Natsu," Ahnkseram replied softly. "I had my time and I failed in my ambitions however you have a full life ahead of you and with my help you might just manage to make it all the way to the allocated end."

"So you'll give me back control then?"

"Yes I suppose."

"And you'll undo all the damage you've done to all my emotions and the Embodiments?"

"Yes however the nightmares weren't actually a creation of mine so they'll still exist just not in whatever this place is but in their own realm within you."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So tell me Natsu do you understand any of what happened here today?"

"Kind of but you've said a few conflicting things so I'm not one hundred percent sure," Natsu replied as Ahnkseram nodded in understanding.

"Then let me say one last thing to you before you wake up," Ahnkseram said as he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "We are not friends however we are no longer enemies either. To put it bluntly I-I accept you."

A bright light burst forth from Ahnkseram's chest as the three Embodiments he'd taken burst forth and shot directly into Natsu's chest as the entire area began to dissolve into a realm of white.

"What the hell is this!"

"Your task here is done Natsu and we have made peace which means you have accomplished the task set by Tim. The damage I've done to you will be rewound as all the Embodiments and emotions are restored."

"And what about you?"

"I've accepted you which means I shall return to being a figure hidden within your subconscious that will occasionally influence you."

"So … we won't meet again?"

"Knowing you I doubt this will be our last meeting," Ahnkseram replied as Natsu chuckled in agreement. "You'll find my power sitting there when you wake but I reserve the right to take it away if you misuse it."

"I understand but I have one last question," Natsu said quickly as he noticed Ahnkseram beginning to fade away. "If I get all the shards back would that restore you within my mindscape?"

"Heh … perhaps," Ahnkseram replied. "We'll have to wait and see won't we."

Natsu winced as the white light got brighter and brighter until a forest began to materialize before him. Blinking several times Natsu stumbled forward to support himself on a tree as he realized he was in the Forest of Death.

"How'd I get here?"

"Well I'd wager you walked but who knows really."

Spinning around and almost falling over in the process Natsu was shocked to find Tim standing behind him with a curious gaze planted firmly onto him.

"I bet you had no idea about half of what went on in there huh?"

"Well the gist of it I think was Ahnkseram isn't as much of a bastard as I thought and that I must keep control of myself and learn to accept the deaths of those around me. I also learnt that half my power was being cut off by him because either I didn't accept him as part of me or because he didn't think I deserved it at the time."

"Well that's more or less what to take away from the experience however I think you'll find the way you act, the way you fight and the way you live shall demonstrate the true results of your strange walk within yourself."

"I'm sure I'll understand all that stuff Ahnkseram said and why he did what he did in time though I have to ask-?"

"It is not my place to discuss Ahnkseram nor is it my place to discuss his task," Tim replied quickly in order to cut Natsu off. "However do take into consideration what he said about you two being more alike than you'll likely ever know for I think you shall one day understand the meaning behind such strong words."

"Perhaps," Natsu replied softly. "So tell me have I passed this little therapy test you set up?"

"Well you made some sort of peace with Ahnkseram who was subconsciously feeding the rage within you so I would call that a win but until this war ends I think I'll let Alice continue on with you just to make sure you don't start tossing around Anti and opening tears in this existence."

"So what now?"

"Well the way I see it you have a journey to go back to and I have to go back to sleep, hopefully without interruption this time."

"Does anyone else know Ahnkseram still exists within me?"

"None aside from yourself are aware of what went on between the two of you Natsu and it is your choice if it will stay that way or not," Tim replied as he began to fade away. "By the way you might want to get back because you have five very pissed off females out for your blood right now. Bye!"

"Wait a minute-!"

Natsu watched the now grinning Tim vanish leaving him alone in the forest to contemplate not only the strange fact that Ahnkseram exists as part of him now but that he was most likely going to receive a beating for vanishing.

"Why me," Natsu whined childishly as he decided to walk back in order to prolong his inevitable demise.

 **Ok so as of next chapter the Fourth Great Ninja War kicks off and as of now I'm still deciding how many fronts I want to cover since most of you who have watched/read Naruto know that there are A LOT of fronts.**

 **If anyone has a particular front they want put into the story with my own twist on it that you think I might be leaving out then feel free to mention it down below because at this point in the story a lot of these fronts can be added just about anywhere and anytime. Of course there are certain fronts I simply won't be doing because I don't feel they hold enough weight toward the story but I'll let you know if it is one any of you recommend.**

 **Here is a list of the ones I am definitely covering though and keep in mind there will be some spoilers with the titles for these fronts.**

 **Seven Swordsmen Front**

 **Gold And Silver Brothers Front**

 **Kage Front**

 **Tobi Front**

 **Now in addition to these I have several more that will be included that are of my own that I felt needed to be included and although I won't name them since it would pretty much reveal exactly who will be part of the fight I'm sure quite a lot of you will enjoy them.**

 **Also there are many other fights I know a lot of people are going to be curious about and I know quite a few people will be curious as to why I'm skipping the arc where Naruto trains with Bee and its simply because at this point for Naruto such a training arc is pointless.**

 **Yes there are certain fights that were meant to take place there but I'm reworking them into the main war itself and Naruto and Bee will be teaming up like in Canon they'll just meet up later on.**

 **So anyway before I spoil anything else I'm gonna end it here so I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	82. Dividing The Fronts

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Sorry for not uploading for awhile I've had several issues that have kept me from writing.**

 **Reviews.**

 **DarkFireCat – Basically the way I have it in my head the Elder Gods are classified as such due to their age or experience hence the title of Elder. Basically through age around 1000 would be appropriate I would think however exceptions could be made if one was strong enough to stand alongside them.**

 **Emerald Rose nee Potter – Yeah I have that one planned but its quite different so I couldn't really name what I've called it without it being spoilers. Kabuto is still the one behind the reanimated ninja however his form is something that will surprise quite a few people.**

 **And my idea for Ahnkseram was always to have him be someone who was shaped based on events beyond his control. He was always hated and feared by both Gods and Devils from his birth and had no one like him to relate to so being part of Natsu allows him to see things from another perspective and allows him to grow as a character.**

 **Considering Ahnkseram never actually got anything more than a name drop in canon I like to think I've been doing him justice.**

 **Shadow465 – So E.N.D got absorbed into Natsu's own consciousness since they were basically the same person during Vol I. I can't remember which chapters I mentioned it but there were several in Vol I.**

 **As for the Guy vs Natsu fight that didn't happen it was just something Natsu wanted to do but obviously global war kind of puts that off but Guy will be getting his due respect during the war and Natsu will be there when it goes down.**

 **Now I've had this policy where if someone guessed one of the places I plan on going that I would simply reveal it so yes I am planning on not just dabbling but the Dragon Ball verse is Vol IV and I've got a LOT of ideas for that written down for it just like the other Volumes I've promised such as Vol III the One Piece Verse and the Volume that takes place in-between Vol III and IV in the Inheritance Cycle verse.**

 **Also just a note for everyone there are several stories that will take place between Vol III and IV but not all of them will come out before I begin writing Vol IV simply because they can exist as their own story within the large timeframe between them.**

 **Anyway on with the story before I start dropping spoilers haha!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Dividing The Fronts**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Denied."

"What do you mean denied," Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Well you see Tsunade the definition of denied means to-."

"I KNOW WHAT THE DEFINITION MEANS," Tsunade roared as she slammed her fist down on the table next to her. "What I want to know is why you think taking Naruto out there into the battlefield is a good idea when this entire war is to get a hold of the last two remaining Tailed Beasts!"

"Don't you care about the life of your student," the Raikage added forcefully. "Do you truly believe that he will be able to evade capture by enemy forces for the entire duration of the war? Do you honestly believe that someone who can't even fully control the Nine Tails belongs on the battlefield, he's a liability!"

"Oh hey there Fourth Raikage I didn't notice you there but uh it sounds like you were just asking me about if Killer Bee could survive the battle?"

"WHAT," the Raikage roared this time slamming his fist down on the desk. "I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

"Perhaps not intentionally but you are all ignorant in the specifics surrounding the Tailed Beast power structure which means you unintentionally insulted your brother when you said Naruto couldn't handle the fight because he can't control the Nine Tails."

"HOW DARE YOU-!"

"That's enough," Mifune shouted as he cut the Raikage off before he could begin to verbally abuse Natsu. "Now Lord Natsu I believe that you will explain your reasoning now that people are silent?"

"Of course Lord Mifune," Natsu replied as he moved toward the giant map that had been laid out across the table. "Now let me ask you all this important question regarding these so called battlefields, if you'll indulge me of course?"

"Go ahead," Mei said genuinely curious to hear what Natsu's take on the whole war was as she remembered her past experiences with the man.

"Well first thing I need to know is the relative number of troops your scouts have estimated?"

"Coordinated intelligence between all five villages has estimated that Madara has over four hundred thousand Zetsu that have begun to amass along the northern coastlines," Gaara answered as Natsu hummed in thought.

"Alright then the first thing I won't you to do … is completely toss that figure out because its rubbish."

"WHAT-!"

"Lord Raikage," Mifune said sharply silencing the man once again. "Why should we scrap this figure?"

"There are several reasons why however I will give you the most relevant-."

"Over eighty five percent of all estimations are largely inaccurate within the first forty eight hours of war," Elise cut in much to Natsu's annoyance.

"But I was gonna say that!"

"Yeah but you were taking too long."

"Anyway interruptions aside," Natsu snapped as Elise promptly gave him the middle finger. "What she said is entirely correct and from the countless wars I've been in such intelligence within the first two days is almost always wrong."

"So what would you suggest we do then," the Tsuchikage asked also curious to see Natsu's mind in action as Natsu ran his eyes across the map before him.

"Looking at where the enemy have set up their front I see two options before us," Natsu said as he picked up a piece with Gravity Magic and placed it close to the ocean. "Primary infantry divisions shall assault the enemy directly from here."

"How many of them," Tsunade asked as Natsu picked up two more pieces and placed them behind the main one.

"What are the numbers of our own forces combined?"

"Six hundred and sixty five thousand active shinobi," the Raikage said with a hint of pride at the large force.

"I see … then we send one hundred thousand as the primary attack force along the coastline and from there a second division that will consist of twenty two thousand will flank the enemy from the left and pincer in a large portion of their forces."

"That second force seems low," Mei noted as Natsu nodded.

"This particular unit will be prioritizing stealth rather than brute force in order to catch the enemy unaware or at the very least slightly off guard. From there a third force will follow behind the second until they change direction to which they will continue straight and establish a front to secure the borders here between Sand and Lightning."

"Why there?"

"If they are coming from the coast then that means their main base is somewhere in-between Lightning or Wind country. The fact that all the Zetsu forces appear to be focused around this area leads me to believe that they have some sort of base there because those Zetsu might be crafty but they can't teleport like Madara can."

"Plus its highly unlikely that such an army could be hidden from Cloud or Sand shinobi for so long without being detected," Shikaku added as his eyes watched every slight twitch Natsu made in interest to see what move he would make next.

"The main goal of these three fronts will be to draw attention away from the north-western flank where we will amass a second army and assault the uppermost landmass where I believe Madara to be located."

"YOU KNOW WHERE MADARA IS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE-!"

"LORD RAIKAGE!"

"Knowing this information gets you nothing unless things go according to plan plus he could up and move at any time," Natsu explained as he picked up several more pieces. "The desert badlands that are shared by Lightning and Wind will be a hotspot so I believe that a fourth division of around fifty thousand should be able to hold out so long as reinforcements can be allocated at a later date."

"Is this to allow for the secondary main attack force to assault the north-western flank," Shikaku asked as Natsu nodded. "Then if you want to go with that strategy create a bottleneck pincer formation and funnel Madara's forces between the second main attack force and a fifth stealth unit."

"Assuming the Zetsu can't be funnelled what then?"

"If that's the case then the bottleneck fifth stealth unit closes off the funnel with some of the second main attack force and the fourth division attacking the Zetsu from all angles which would severely cripple their numbers," Shikaku replied as Elise grabbed another piece and placed it by itself in a large forested area.

"And what front is this," the Tsuchikage asked prompting Natsu to chuckle.

"That'll be my front."

"And how many soldiers will you be taking with you," Tsunade asked knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

"Well including myself … seven."

The room went deathly silent as all eyes sharply turned toward Natsu prompting Elise to giggle in amusement.

"You think this is funny girl, we have a war to plan and this fool wants to basically take an entire flank by himself," the Raikage roared.

"You do realize that Natsu by himself if he was forced to face the entire Zetsu army by himself would most likely win right?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"It will be this front that decides the war," Natsu said as the others stopped bickering to look at him in shock. "I plan on taking Naruto with me on this flank to purposely draw Madara away from his forces and combat him."

"But that's not all is it," Elise asked in amusement.

"It isn't I'm afraid," Natsu sighed. "Because I have little doubt that Madara will unleash the Tailed Beasts in order to capture Naruto which means multi mountain level attacks will be getting thrown around by both sides possibly for days at a time depending on how much of a fight Madara puts up with them. To avoid any unnecessary casualties we shall fight them all far from the main battle."

"So that's why you didn't want to make Naruto hide away," Tsunade said slowly before clenching her fists in anger. "You plan to use him as bait!"

"Watch your tongue Tsunade," Natsu growled only for the Raikage to clear his throat.

"Would this plan of yours also involve Bee?"

"Yes I had planned on going to find him shortly after this meeting concluded," Natsu replied as the Raikage nodded slowly.

"And you are certain that a force of seven or eight can combat seven of the Nine Tailed Beasts as well as the legendary Madara Uchiha?"

"With respect Raikage I think we'll be the only ones capable of pulling it off," Natsu replied simply putting everyone in the room into deep thought.

"If you can find my brother I want your word that you'll keep him safe."

"Believe it or not but Bee and I are actually friends and the last thing I'll ever do is abandon a friend to their fate."

"Yeah you can trust Natsu if he considers your brother a friend he's only sacrificed himself for our world so I'm sure your brother is in safe hands!"

"I'll hold you to that then Natsu Dragneel," the Raikage said crossing his arms. "If you bring him back to me the Hidden Cloud will be in your debt however if you fail …"

The words didn't need to be said as the Raikage turned back toward the map with the rest quickly following suit, silently thankful the Raikage didn't try to attack Natsu.

"So to clarify are we using Natsu's strategy for the opening stages of the war," the Tsuchikage asked happy to change the topic.

"It still needs work," Natsu said as he summoned several more pieces from the side and began positioning them alongside potential holes in his current formation. "During a war I participated in long ago an Emperor who went by the name of Spriggan had his Generals use a brutal strategy to ensure opposing nations were unable to escape from any angle."

"You never told me that," Elise said with a slight frown prompting Natsu to shrug as he moved pieces to certain positions as he drew the necessary troop movement patterns to go along with them.

"They called it the Iron Curtain Stratagem," Natsu explained as he walked around to the side of the map that held the sea. "The gist of it is that nothing escapes the Iron Curtain, no troops, no information, no messenger birds. Anything and everything that tries to cross this perimeter will be killed on site no questions asked be they soldier, civilian or even … even a child."

"What kind of monster could devise such a strategy," Mei murmured just loud enough for everyone around the table to hear.

"To let anything escape the Iron Curtain compromises its effectiveness you see and during the Scarlione/Alvarez War child soldiers were common tools to use. Strap an orphan up with explosives and have them walk across the border and detonate them causing mass panic and widespread destruction which was initially designed to demoralize the enemy."

"Wait so YOU were on the side that-!"

"I couldn't even begin to describe some of the atrocities committed on both sides," Natsu sighed as he looked at the battle map as if seeing one from his past. "Entire cities would change hands multiple times within a twenty four hour period with soldiers fighting to the death for their respective nations."

"And what of you Natsu," Gaara asked in a somewhat gentle tone. "What did you fight for during those times?"

"I fought for my family, to prevent the oppression that would fall upon an innocent nation and to grow strong enough to make a difference. I was just a little brat who ran away from his true family to achieve power and although I did indeed gain that power I've been fighting to return to them properly for most of my adult life."

"I can finally see you clearly now Natsu," the Tsuchikage said as he floated over toward Natsu. "You became the unwavering stone that would never yield in order to protect your home and family am I correct?"

"I assume that analogy is because of your Hidden Stone origins?"

"Yes I suppose you could say that," the Tsuchikage said lowering himself slightly to look Natsu in the eyes. "You appear young yet your eyes and the way you speak of war is that of a seasoned veteran who has seen much therefore I shall trust in your plan just as those who came before me trusted in you."

"Seems like you've gotten soft with old age eh Tsuchikage," the Raikage snorted only for the oldest Kage to turn and face the Raikage with a pitying gaze.

"I have lived through many wars Raikage and I have seen horrors you wouldn't even be able to comprehend and yet … yet I look into the eyes of this man and I can see he has lived a much harsher life than any of us could ever claim. So no Raikage I don't believe I'm going soft I've merely realized that all this inner fighting between the nations is pointless when we could instead be changing the world for the better."

"I must agree with the Tsuchikage on this one," Garra said as he moved to stand next to the elderly Kage. "The fighting between our nations distracts us from the important issues that plague our land, issues like this war we have found ourselves drawn into. All of this could have been averted had we Five Kage gathered the strength to put aside our issues with one another to put an end to the Akatsuki sooner rather than later."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you one of the ones who used Akatsuki," the Raikage asked only for the Tsuchikage to nod.

"Yes and given how things have turned out I agree such actions were foolish however there is little I can to do change the past so I shall look to the future with a little bit more effort and try to make it a better place for the younger ones. I'm getting on in years so before I kick the proverbial bucket I think I shall use my strength to make the world a better place for them."

"All this talk aside we still need final confirmation on the battle plans," Shikaku cut in as the Five Kage nodded.

"You are certain creating this Iron Curtain will contain the fighting Natsu," Mei asked as Natsu nodded.

"When Emperor Spriggan had it done to Scarlione almost none survived by the end even with Scarlione delving into more questionable tactics to win."

"Then that is the plan we will use," the Raikage said honestly impressed at its simplicity to execute. "Mabui I want word to the relay teams and orders out to the gathered shinobi with teams mobilized within the hour!"

"With respect Lord Raikage that might be a little bit difficult to accomplish," Mabui replied as the Raikage cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you on about Mabui?"

"You all didn't think shinobi from all five villages were just gonna work together without complaint did you," Natsu asked almost shocked at such thoughts. "These people have been fighting wars against one another for longer than many have even been alive knowing only that certain villages were their sworn enemy, you can't just expect them to just drop all that because you lot say so!"

"They'll do it if they know what's good for them!"

"Even threats from you Raikage won't work because the conflict between all these forces that have been cobbled together runs deeper than something mental, it's in their very blood to fight against their sworn enemies."

"Natsu's right," Tsunade sighed. "The amount of bad blood that has accumulated between all the nations can't be simply switched off like that."

"They all need a true reason to unite, one that will allow them to focus their hatred against Madara's forces," Mei added.

"What more do they want than the knowledge that Madara will enslave them all if they don't fight," the Raikage said in disbelief.

"I can think of something," Gaara said as his eyes focused in on one particular section of the map. "We prove that this will be the turning point of shinobi history where we Five Kage united and vowed to end the countless years of senseless violence between us."

"Vow to end the conflict between our villages and promise a better future for all nations rather than just our own," Mei said aloud as if weighing the words herself. "Honestly I believe that would be something I'd fight for if I were one of the common shinobi."

"But you were a common shinobi not too long ago Mei," Natsu teased as he ducked under a glob of lava that had been tossed his way.

"It is a strong rallying cry but the question is can we all truly commit to such a thing," the Tsuchikage asked as all five collectively frowned.

"Well technically it won't even be the five of you who will truly have to uphold the promise will it," Natsu pointed out as the Five Kage all snapped their attention to him. "It will be the job of your successors who would have fought in said war to keep up the promise."

"He's not wrong," Mei said after a few moments.

"As Kage we represent the pinnacle of our villages and almost all shinobi strive to follow our example which means if we set the standard here then the future generations will strive to surpass it," Gaara added as Natsu began to sniff.

"Oh Gaara you've come so far from being a homicidal maniac I'm so proud of you!"

"So the question remains can we put aside our differences and set the standard," the Tsuchikage asked as all eyes turned toward the Raikage who huffed in response.

"You all act as if I'm incapable of compromising."

"…"

"I'LL DO IT," the Raikage roared before turning away from the group who were now chuckling at his expense. "Let's just get this over with so we can put up a half decent fight against Madara!"

"So who'll give the speech then," Natsu asked as the Five Kage seemed to freeze up on the spot which amused him to no end. "Personally I think all five of you should share the responsibility but then again I'm not really from these parts so my opinion isn't really worth much."

"What the idiot means to say is present a united front from the start and they'll buy it," Elise sighed as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"They would've figured it out on their own … eventually."

"Your faith in us aside Natsu it is a decent idea," Tsunade said as she turned to the rest of the Kage. "If we all address them and prove that we're willing to work toward this future perhaps we stand a chance convincing them of how serious we are about our plans for the future."

"Well if that's all then I'll just be going," Natsu said as he slowly began to back away from the table. "Got to go pick up Bee then head out toward our designated spot."

"You'd better remember what we discussed Dragneel," the Raikage said as Natsu nodded.

"Don't worry I won't forget just don't forget your lines when standing in front of thousands of shinobi," Natsu teased as he placed a hand on Elise's shoulder and the two suddenly appeared in a densely wooded area.

"I still need you to teach me how to do that."

"Perhaps when you make Goddess of War," Natsu said teasingly only for Elise to punch him playfully on the shoulder. "Are you sure you can stay here though I mean don't you have Cynthia to look after?"

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you to fight against an Elder God Natsu," Elise said as she pulled Natsu in for a hug. "I thought you were dead once and I refuse for it to become reality after only just finding out you are alive."

"Am I really that missed back home," Natsu whispered earning him a light giggle in response.

"Believe it or not Natsu but you are the hero of Earthland, a man so revered your name is taught to all children and statues are erected across the land in your likeness. The world mourns your death every day Natsu however those who truly knew you lost a piece of themselves that day … and yet they smile all the same knowing that you died doing what you always said you would."

"I'd do it again if I had to."

"Which is why I shall remain here, by your side, to ensure that it doesn't come to that again," Elise said firmly as her grip around him tightened. "Though this is not your home world you clearly care for the people you have come to know and would lay down your life for them without question."

"Of course I would."

"And that is why I shall remain here and fight by your side," Elise said with a small smile. "Now I have a question."

"What is it?

"Do you still have the War Titan's sword?"

"Yeah I've still got it, why," Natsu asked as he summoned the blade from his requip space.

"Well I was just curious to know if you still had it or not after all it was able to match the Zanamato technically making it one of the strongest blades around."

"You want to use it?"

"Nah you should hang onto it for now though I reserve the right to borrow it later."

"Duly noted," Natsu replied as he vanished the blade as the two began walking through the forest.

"So who is this Killer Bee anyway?"

"He has the Tailed Beast just under Kurama sealed within him, goes by the name of Gyuki. I met him a few years back and instead of attacking me like the Raikage wanted he stood up to him."

"Wait you mean muscles with the big mouth back in the meeting room?"

"Yeah that's the one," Natsu sighed. "He's a rather stubborn person who seems to have inherited the same stupid ideas as his predecessors, you know kidnapping kids in order to use them as breeding stock to steal clan secrets."

"Doesn't sound like the sort of person I'd expect you to associate with."

"He's not but the fact is if this world wants to stand a chance of survival then the strength of his people will be needed since there are the strongest military in the world now that Konoha has been decimated due to Nagato's attack."

"So in order to get him to help we have to find his brother?"

"Pretty much," Natsu shrugged as the two began to hear voices in the distance.

"Is that him?"

"I didn't sense anyone else in this area when I looked for him so let's have a look," Natsu said as the two took off toward the voices in the distance.

 _ **/Bee's POV/**_

"So you're Akatsuki, come here to stop me but it'll take more than a shark man to drop Bee ya see!"

"Eugh."

"You've come a harrassin the hard slappin Bee who'll leave you writhin in A-GON-Y before you can even say my name is Kisame Hoshigaki, WHEEEEE!"

"I'm growing tired of this nonsense," Kisame growled as he drew Shark Skin from his back as the blade began to shudder. "It seems Shark Skin also grows tired of your lack of lyrical talent and appears to want to settle the score between us in a more … physical manner."

"Ain't nothing ever gonna match the Bee it's just natural to resort to Plan B, ya see!"

"Eugh."

" _ **Bee what are you doing?**_ "

" _What do you mean bro I'm just tryin ta flow, y'know!_ "

" _ **Are you even paying attention to your surroundings? You realize someone insanely strong is heading this way right so what are you planning on doing?**_ "

" _Ah don't stress Gyuki I'm sure everything will turn out smoothly!_ "

" _ **Eugh, how did I get stuck with a crazy Jinchuuriki like you?**_ "

" _Ay you know I'm the one and only Bee, doesn't take a genius to see we have the ultimate in chemistry!_ "

" _ **Just pay attention to the fight,**_ " Gyuki sighed as Bee dodged a strike from Kisame with little effort as he landed several metres from the swordsman.

"You wanna duke it out with the Bee then you'd best be organizing that rehab ther-a-py!"

Spinning around on the spot Bee had shrouded himself in a Seven Tailed Chakra Cloak and was charging the Akatsuki member. Kisame moved to block the attack however a partial exoskeleton began to form and slammed right into his exposed side sending the fishman flying back into the forest.

"Shouldn't have messed with the Bee fool, ya fool!"

" _ **You don't seriously think that one hit beat him do you?**_ "

" _Course not but you've gotta admit my attack was red hot, sent that fool packin a whole lot!_ "

" _ **Eugh …**_ "

Bee's attention snapped toward a loud crunching sound as a large shark made of water tore its way through the forest toward him. Allowing his chakra enhanced arms to extend the chakra cloaked Bee jumped above the attack and watched as it smashed into the mountain behind him blowing a large hole into it as the attack exploded upon impact.

"I'll admit you actually surprised me with that attack," Kisame chuckled as he emerged from the debris wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "To think a fool like you could possess such power eh, though the Eight Tails obviously makes up for you're … less than desirable talents."

"Ain't got no time for Akatsuki especially when my next guests are arriving so promptly, ya feel me bro? Basically me and Eight-O are about to give you a final show right after I finish my flow, aww yeah!"

" _ **Eugh just do it already Bee!**_ "

"Alright I suppose the time for playing is through," Bee sighed no longer rapping which caught Kisame off guard. "I managed to escape the Cloud only to run into trash … no good rhymes comin from you, ya dumbass shark."

"So you really can speak like a regular human," Kisame said with a toothy grin. "I'm actually impressed!"

"Joke all you want but once I unleash the beast you'll be screamin for mercy," Bee said as solid tentacles began to form where the chakra based tails were as Bee's form began to rapidly increase.

"The only Jinchuuriki capable of fully utilizing his Tailed Beast now that Yagura is dead," Kisame said to himself as he entered a defensive stance before the massive beast that now towered over him. "The monster mix between an ox and an octopus … the Eight Tails."

" _ **A monster of both land and sea it's the raging Hachibi helmed by the sublime rapper Killer Bee, wheeeeee!**_ "

"Why did I have to get stuck with the shit job," Kisame sighed. "And where is that other idiot anyway I could use that backup against this …"

" _ **You ready to see why no Akatsuki can stand against the Bee,**_ " Bee roared shaking the entire area as his eight massive tentacles moved into an attack stance.

"Oh I'm more than ready for you Eight Tails," Kisame said as he flashed through a series of seals. " **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Cascade!** "

Seemingly from midair hundreds of man sized sharks began to appear as they all quickly began to impact the front of Bee with the attacks exploding on impact. Unfortunately with a swipe of his tails Bee sent out a strong enough gust of wind to force Kisame to move and destroyed the remaining sharks that were heading his way.

" _ **You can't harm the great Eight with that crap; try comin back with a real attack!**_ "

"Such an annoyance you are Eight Tails …"

Creating two Water Clones Kisame dodged an attack from several tails as they took up positions around Bee and each flashed through a series of hand signs.

" **Water Style: Grand Water Labyrinth!** "

A large triangular body of water formed around Bee imprisoning him inside a dense body of water … at least that was what Kisame had hoped to occur. Unfortunately for him Bee began laughing at the jutsu which appeared all the more freaky since it was a large ox and octopus hybrid doing it.

" _ **You really must be slow because you should already know that the great Eight ain't getting slowed by a little moat, ya dig?**_ "

By simply flexing the massive body of water was sent flying out in all directions as it drenched the surrounding area as if it had been raining heavily for several days. Both of Kisame's clones had been destroyed with the real one nowhere to be seen.

" _ **Did he run?**_ "

Bee let out a sudden roar as he felt a huge chunk of flesh from one of his tentacles be ripped clean off. Spinning around he saw the real Kisame had managed to get behind him and had ripped off a portion of one of his tentacles with Shark Skin, a shark like grin on his face as he flashed through a series of seals.

"You didn't think I would be stupid enough to believe that a water based prison would hold you?"

" _ **There's no way I'm gonna be letting you get away now, make mince meat outta you fool, YA FOOL!**_ "

"I figured that and as it appears that my backup won't be arriving in time I figured I'd pay my last bit of loyalty to my employer for being so good to me all these years …"

Flashing through a series of seals Bee prepared himself for an attack only to watch as the sharks began to fly off in all directions rather than just his. Once the sharks finished going off in all directions Bee noticed Kisame no longer had his blade with him and was now an unarmed swordsman.

"All right then Eight Tails let us resume this fight of ours eh?"

" _ **Without your blade you ain't gonna top the Bee so could it be that you're actually trying to fool me?**_ "

"It's already too late for you to figure it out but by all accounts my mission has been a success even if only a partial one," Kisame replied. "But I know someone like you isn't going to simply let me go and I have no plans on being taken captive so you naturally know what's coming next."

" _ **If that's how you want it to be then I'll oblige you in this futility.**_ "

"Glad we could see eye to eye on this," Kisame said with a grin as he made a half ram seal. "I'd watch your back if I were you Eight Tails because things are only just beginning to heat up!"

Kisame launched himself into the air as his body began to convulse violently, smirk never fading as he enacted his final jutsu.

" **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Extinction!** "

Shielding his eyes Bee was surprised as Kisame's body rapidly expanded to almost rival his size before detonating sending water out in all directions and blowing the Jinchuuriki back with surprising force as he landed on his back in the forest.

Slightly dazed Bee slowly rose into a sitting position and saw the effects of Kisame's final attack. The entire area was now flooded and a large crater had been created at the centre where he once stood which quickly filled into a large lake of sorts.

Bee reverted back to his human form and moved to stand at the edge of the newly formed lake, a contemplative look on his face as he thought about what just happened.

" _ **What's on your mind?**_ "

" _Something seems off about all this y'know, like why did he act like he won?_ "

" _ **Could be any number of reasons though if I had to guess it's because he managed to get some of our chakra from us.**_ "

" _Surely he wouldn't sacrifice himself for just a bit of chakra?_ "

" _ **He said it himself it wasn't for him it was for his superiors in Akatsuki,**_ " Gyuki replied as his head shifted into another direction. " _ **And here is the strong presence I sensed earlier.**_ "

Bee didn't even bother turning around to face who had come instead choosing to sit down before the newly formed lake as he eyed the reflection of the two who had appeared before him.

"Well if it ain't Natsu D, come to visit Killer Bee right after all the fun is done."

"It's been awhile hasn't it Bee," Natsu replied as he sat down next to the Jinchuuriki. "I believe the last time we saw each other was a few months before I returned to the Leaf I busted you out of the Cloud Temple and we went on that one week tour of Lightning until your brother caught up wasn't it?"

"Yeah and my hide got crucified bro, uncool!"

"Yeah sorry about that but you know I couldn't be caught with you otherwise it would have caused more trouble between Leaf and Cloud."

"True," Bee replied as his eyes moved to Elise. "And who's the stunner?"

"This is an old friend of mine by the name of Elise and she's decided to help me out with something. Also speaking of that something I wanted to ask for your help in the same matter."

"I'm in."

"Really, but I didn't even tell you what it was?"

"Bro I know you and you don't ask others for favours so whatever it is I'll bet it's important," Bee replied with a grin. "Now fill me in on the details yo!"

"Well basically the Fourth Shinobi World War is kicking off any day now …"

"Did I just hear you right because I could've just sworn you said the FOURTH Ninja War?"

"I'm afraid so however this one is different from the others since it will be all five great villages versus Madara Uchiha and an army of these Zetsu things, any remaining Akatsuki and the seven Tailed Beasts the Akatsuki have captured."

"If it were anyone else I'd say you were crazy but considering all the crazy stuff that's gone down the past few weeks I can believe it," Bee said as he turned to face Natsu. "So you need my help to fight the other Tailed Beasts right?"

"Yes but I have a second thing I want but I suppose you could call it a favour is to look after Naruto during the battle."

"You want me to look after the kid?"

"Well he's not so much a kid anymore but yeah," Natsu replied with a grin. "He's getting closer to mastering Kurama's power."

"So you found the solution for the other half of Nines power?"

"Yeah I did," Natsu replied. "Now I have a theory for what will happen during this war but I need you to watch his back to make sure it reaches the point I need it to."

"Theory?"

"I'll explain it to you as we go because there isn't much time but you'll understand why I want you at Naruto's back for the duration of the war once it happens."

"Hey no problem you've helped me and the great Eight out its only fair we return the favour after all it ain't like Gyuki and Bee to let down a friend ya see!"

"Heh, thanks Bee," Natsu said as Bee slowly began to stand up.

"No problem bro also I took out one of the Akatsuki as you can see though something about his defeat still troubles me, an Akatsuki member by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki was his name."

"Why do you have doubts about his defeat?"

"He ripped off part of my tentacle using that blade of his and sent it away before attacking me with a suicidal technique."

"That could be a big problem," Natsu said with a frown as he recalled the time Kisame had struck him with his blade. "If Kisame sent a portion of the Eight Tail's chakra back to Madara … not good."

" _ **Bee he's not kidding around when he says that,**_ " Gyuki said putting the pieces together. " _ **Ask him if he's talking about the Ten Tails for me.**_ "

"Old Eight wants to know if you're talking about something called the Ten Tails?"

"The very same," Natsu said gravely as Bee visibly winced from a loud roaring inside his head.

"Damn Eight doesn't like that one bit!"

"I don't blame him," Natsu sighed. "The Ten Tails is a being that all Tailed Beasts were once a part of, its resurrection would spell disaster for this world."

"Then what are we waiting round here for ya fool we've got an elderly Uchiha to school!"

"That we do," Natsu said as he placed a hand on both Bee and Elise before vanishing as they made their way back to where Natsu's Servants, Naruto and Kurama were waiting.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	83. Setting The Stages

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Sorry for the long time in between uploads initially my excuse was going to be that Kingdom Hearts 3 came out but currently where I live is being smashed by a Monsoon so you could say I've been rather busy. Thankfully I live in the one part of my town that isn't currently underwater and still has power but that could change at any moment so if I vanish of the face of the planet for awhile you all know haha.**

 **So basically this chapter is pretty much going to be all setup with a flashback somewhere in the middle though don't worry because the fronts should start next chapter for sure!**

 **Anyway that aside onto the reviews!**

 **DarkFireCat – Yes that would be correct because that is essentially what a Hybrid is. And yes I am aware of how old the Demon King from Sins is that is why I put Meliodas as the Devil for that world because if the King was to hold a rank it would be either an Archon, God of Destruction or Arch Devil.**

 **Sabato – Ouroborosdragon's response pretty much sums it up. Basically I wanted to try something with the concept of a Phoenix Slayer but he was almost universally disliked and so I figured rather than keep a character no one liked I would simply let him vanish in the chaos of the Alvarez Invasion.**

 **The main issue a lot of people will tell you was that he was introduced far too late in the story and that is pretty much the truth since he wouldn't have had more than two arcs to develop before the war unlike Elise who has been a constant since Chapter 3.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Setting The Stages**

 _ **/Two Days Later – Forest Front/**_

"We haven't run into any of these Zetsu yet," a Cloud shinobi sighed as he played with a kunai in his hand. "Are you sure that the Intel Corp isn't overestimating the enemy forces?"

"I can say with certainty that they'll come," a Stone shinobi replied. "The Five Kage wouldn't pull something like this unless they were certain it was a legit threat."

"Oi Commander what are we doing sitting around here for," a Sand shinobi asked prompting said Commander to sigh.

"We're here because this was the spot designated by the Strategy Corp."

"Operation Iron Curtain," a Leaf ninja muttered. "Doesn't sound like any strategy I've ever heard of."

"But it's definitely a solid one," the Cloud nin said quickly. "We're trapping the enemy within an Iron tight blockade with only the sea at their backs."

"It has the potential to fail if everyone doesn't do their part so we all need to keep alert-."

The Commander's eyes went wide as he felt a cool liquid run down his neck. Looking down he saw a kunai had embedded itself into his throat as he stumbled back in shock as all eyes turned toward the Cloud shinobi who moved to throw another kunai only to be killed by the other shinobi present.

"What the hell is this!"

"A betrayer!"

"After everything the Five Kage said this guy was willing to go and do- what the hell!"

The Cloud shinobi's body began to convulse as his skin began to pale until it was a strange white colour with its form morphing into that of a White Zetsu.

"What …"

"Why weren't we told that these Zetsu things could disguise themselves!"

"We need to send word to the Intel Corp immediately!"

 _ **/Desert Front/**_

Wh-what is this guy," a Stone shinobi wheezed before being run through by a blade.

"He's just one man don't hold back!"

"Oi oi I think you guys might be underestimating me I mean sure I'm a lazy slouch who'd rather by lying on the couch reading JUMP but my skills with the blade are pretty deadly. Probably a good idea to send the protagonist or something after me or else you'll just wind up with more casualties."

"Who the hell are you!"

"Well in this story I suppose I'm Servant Saber but my name is Sakata Gintoki, unwilling Servant of the evil Myth Lord Madara. Could you guys try and kill me quick so I can go back to my own story I was in the middle of drinking some strawberry milk and you know you can't leave that crap out of the fridge for too long or else it goes bad."

"Wait he's one of those Servants that the Kage warned us about," one of the shinobi said in sudden realization.

"They say a Servant is at their weakest Elite Jonin in skill!"

"Where's the Commander!"

"Oi oi I'm about to attack again," Gintoki said as he held his sword out to his right with both hands. "Sorry in advance for this by the way but you were all background extras anyway."

Swinging his blade Gintoki released a powerful aerial slash attack that ripped through the gathered shinobi forcing the remaining ones to scatter in shock and fear.

"H-he killed over twenty of us in a single swing …"

"Oh look some of you survived," Gintoki said as he stared at the remaining shinobi with a dead look in his eyes. "It's pretty hard holding back from my orders you know so you should really look into finding someone to fight me."

"Get word back to the Intelligence Corp that a powerful Servant has appeared!"

"OI tell them there's more than just me," Gintoki said making the group freeze up for a moment before the messenger vanished to deliver the information. "Honestly I have no issue with you guys but something seems different about this story …"

"He's getting ready to attack again!"

Gintoki readied his blade again as the shinobi braced themselves for a brutal fight.

 _ **/Plains Front/**_

"This can't be real …"

"We don't stand a chance against them …"

"Just one group would have been a tough fight but both will overwhelm us!"

The gathered shinobi were visibly shaking in fear as they stood before hundreds of gathered shinobi however unlike the allied forces these shinobi were of a different kind, they were already long since dead.

"This must be the work of Lord Second's Reanimation Jutsu."

"Given our appearances I agree however it appears we've been dragged into some kind of war."

"Th-that man!"

"Th-those men!"

 _Former Clan Head Of The Uchiha Clan_

 _Father Of Itachi And Sasuke_

 _Fugaku Uchiha (Reanimation)_

Dull red Sharingan scanned the battlefield in interest as his eyes honed in on the headbands worn by the various shinobi opposite them.

"Those headbands I don't recognize but the armors of those gathered are made from all five great nations. I wonder what we've been dragged back from the dead for?"

 _Former Head Of The Hyuga Branch Family_

 _Father Of Neji_

 _Hizashi Hyuga (Reanimation)_

"Not only have we been revived through this jutsu but most of our deceased relatives it seems. It appears that in death the Hyuga and Uchiha stand united."

Indeed behind Hizashi and Fukagu were nearly one hundred shinobi of either Hyuga or Uchiha origin, both with their visual jutsu active as they too surveyed the battlefield they found themselves in.

The main difference that unnerved the shinobi was that the usually white eyeball was pitch black which combined with the pure white Byakugan and the intimidating dull red Sharingan and their cracked bodies made them terrifying to face directly.

"I wonder if my wife was reanimated too," Fugaku mused as he saw a flicker of movement through the use of his Sharingan.

Suddenly without warning the gathered shinobi opposite began dropping like flies with blood painting the grass red as a lone Uchiha effortlessly tore his way through their ranks before appearing next to Fugaku.

"This definitely does not bode well if you've been reanimated," Fugaku sighed as a reanimated young man nodded grimly.

"My apologies I was not in control of my actions in that moment sir."

 _Prodigy Of The Uchiha Clan_

 _Master Of The Shushin Technique_

 _Shisui Uchiha_

"Yes I think we can all feel something commanding us to wipe out the living shinobi before us," Hizashi said as he began to walk forward. "Let us pray those that still live have the strength to stop us before its too late."

Without warning the reanimated army began charging forward toward the horrified allied forces who could do nothing but brace themselves for the onslaught from two of the greatest clans in the Elemental Nations.

 _ **/War Room – Several Minutes Later/**_

"We're getting reports from the advance scouts that a powerful Servant has appeared and they are requesting reinforcements!"

"Report from one of the teams stationed along the Iron Curtain suggests that many teams may have been infiltrated by White Zetsu!"

"Reports from the Third Unit are that … impossible!"

The Five Kage collectively turned toward the now visibly shaking Intelligence Corp shinobi who swallowed hard before continuing.

"R-report confirms the sighting of … an army of reanimated shinobi made up of both Hyuga and Uchiha including notable shinobi such as Hizashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha and Shushin Shisui Uchiha himself!"

Reanimated ninja, but how can such a thing be possible," Mei asked in both shock and confusion.

"The only one outside the Leaf who had the ability to use that technique was Orochimaru and he's been killed," Tsunade said with a frown. "But that aside reanimated ninja appearing alongside Servants is definitely a problem."

"This complicates the plan significantly," the Tsuchikage said as he stroked his beard in deep thought. "Servants possess ridiculous power, reanimated ninja need to be sealed and these Zetsu infiltrating things will cause chaos amongst the ranks."

"Then there is only one solution," the Raikage said suddenly. "Natsu Dragneel has Servants of his own at his disposal and he himself is worth that of an army."

"You propose abandoning his initial plan of engaging Madara?"

"What other choice do we have," Gaara sighed. "The power of the Hyuga and Uchiha is well known however the two are combined as one and cannot be defeated by conventional means. Servants are something that could give any Elite Jonin a run for their money with some even being as strong as Kage Level."

"Get in contact with Natsu's group and inform them of the changes in circumstance and the decision," Tsunade said to one of the aides who quickly nodded and ran out of the room.

"Well I've had enough of sitting around here," the Tsuchikage said as he slowly floated out of his chair.

"Are you going to join the battle," Gaara asked as the aged Kage nodded.

"It appears that our forces could use all the help they can get right now so I shall gladly move to aid them and perhaps you should too after all you could learn a thing or two young Kazekage."

"I suppose you are correct," Gaara said as he too rose to join the Tsuchikage. "I shall head to the desert front where the Servant has been sighted."

"That was where I was planning to go as well I'm most interested to see what one of these Servants are like in action."

"Then the two of you better get moving since the next lot of troops leave here in ten minutes," the Raikage said without looking up from the map. "Let's hope Dragneel is willing to alter his plan or else things will get tough."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Team Natsu had been moving toward their designated location when they were contacted telepathically by the Intelligence Corp. After being briefed on the rapidly escalating situation the group decided to stop and discuss the situation in more detail.

"Alright so let's recap what we're dealing with and go from there," Seilah said as she noticed the contemplative look on several faces.

"Well we've got reanimated shinobi and there are most likely more than just the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans running around," Naruto said first.

"Then there are the Servants who most of the forces won't stand a chance against," Nobu added as her tactical mind ran through hundreds of strategies to determine an acceptable course of action.

"And we've got spies most likely in every unit relaying information back to whoever the Zetsu report to," Alice said as the group collectively sighed.

"It's a pain no matter how you slice it though so why not divide the fronts between us and wrap up this shitshow?"

"Killer Bee is correct, if we split into teams and tackle the fronts we stand a far greater chance of aiding the allied forces," Seilah said as she began writing in the air using a magic pen. "Now first we need to figure out the teams."

"Naruto, Bee and Kurama should be a team for clear obvious reasons," Natsu said almost instantaneously receiving no argument in response.

"And what front will they take?"

"I think we should stick with the main plan," Naruto said slowly drawing several raised eyebrows in response. "We need to be at full power if we want to be able to fight off Madara and the Tailed Beasts and we can't leave all the heavy lifting to Natsu Sensei y'know."

"I agree with Naruto on this one," Kurama said gently tapping the hilt of his blade. "Gyuki and I are the strongest however there has never been a situation where we've been forced to fight seven of our brethren at once so it would be best if we had as much of our power for when the time comes."

"That makes sense," Natsu agreed as he nodded for Seilah to make note of it. "Who wants the Desert Front?"

"I wanna fight the swordsman," Mordred said with a grin only for Alice to interrupt.

"Actually from a logical standpoint wouldn't it be better if Nobunaga fought the Servant due to class advantage?"

"But that's not fair!"

"Alice is right Mordred," Natsu sighed as he actively avoided the pouting blonde's gaze. "This is war and we need to finish these fights as quickly as possible so Nobu will have the Desert Front."

"I'll join her," Alice said as she moved to stand next to Nobu who simply grinned in response.

"Finally I get to fight someone worthy of my time instead of trash and common thugs!"

"Guess I'll take Forest," Mordred sighed.

"I'll go with you Mordred though I doubt you'll need my help," Seilah said with a small smile making the Knight grin in response.

"Well if you're willing to leave Natsu's side for me then who am I to complain!"

"I'll take the Plains since it sounds like that one will be a hard fought battle," Elise said clearly interested to see what these clans were like.

"And I shall go with you in order to aid in the morale of the troops," Jeanne said with a determined look in her eyes. "Perhaps we shall encounter Joan out there somewhere?"

"That leaves just me then," Natsu said as his frown began to deepen. "I'll be helping the main assault force push deep into the enemy territory so that I can find whoever is behind the reanimations."

"Well then I guess we'd better get to our assigned posts then," Nobu said clearly looking forward to the coming battle.

"Alright I'll open up portals but Elise you can open a portal for yourself and Jeanne can't you?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Alright then before we all start splitting up I just want to say a few words since we are about to go up against an army and all that."

"This ought to be good," Kurama said to himself as Natsu began to speak.

"We've all been through a lot together and although some of us have known each other for quite awhile and others a mere few days I can see we're all linked by an unbreakable bond to one another. Draw upon this bond for strength when you need it the most and I promise you the rest of us will heed the call because we are all friends here."

"You tryin to take us on a feels trip Natsu D because the Bee is startin to tear up, see!"

"I have only one request for all of you since its highly likely we won't see each other until either later on in the war or in its aftermath … don't die and do not falter for we are among the few who have the power to save this world and it is our duty to ensure that it remains a place for future generations to grow and prosper!"

"Can we go now," Nobu said with a cheeky grin. "I'm just really keen to get into this, my bad!"

Natsu sighed and shook his head as he allowed a small smile to make its way onto his face. Several portals appeared as he motioned for the groups to go with Elise making her own before pulling Natsu into a hug.

"Don't you go dying on us either alright?"

"No promises but I'll do my best."

"You forget I know you too well," Elise sighed as she tightened her hold around him. "I want assurance!"

"You know I can't give you it Elise and as the future Goddess of War you should know that war can claim anyone no matter how powerful they may be. There are many futures in store for us all today with a near infinite amount of variables that could determine the fate of our stories."

"I know …"

"Then you know that there need not be any tears just yet," Natsu said softly as he felt Elise rest her head on his shoulder with his coat being dampened by her tears. "I've caused not only you but all of Fairy Tail great pain and there will never be anything I can do to reverse it but I shall attempt to do what I can to ensure I one day return and take that burden upon myself once more just as I once tried to do years ago."

"That burden was never yours to carry alone Natsu and it is unfortunate that it took the Alvarez War for us all to see it. We've all grown and changed to combat the pain so you don't need to go doing anything silly like trying to take our pain into yourself. All we want is Fairy Tail's own Salamander, the Great Saint Dragneel to return home alive."

"…"

"I'm not really one for tears but this is different," Elise sniffed as she looked up at Natsu who simply stared back at her with an aged expression. "You are the light for so many of us Natsu and now that I know you live I simply can't allow it to fade away to darkness, neither the guild nor Erza would ever forgive me if I did."

"Then there is only one thing you can do for me Elise, one thing that will determine my chances against this Madara, an Elder God and whatever else I must face in my future."

"And what's that?"

"Faith," Natsu whispered and Elise's teary eyes widened slightly in response. "Let me ask you a question Elise, one that old man Makarov undoubtedly asked you many years ago."

"A question?"

"Answer me this Elise, do fairies have tails?"

"Wh-what does that have to do with-!?"

"Answer the question."

"W-well no one knows," Elise replied quickly as she broke off the hug and looked at him strangely. "Where are you going with this?"

"When Mavis founded the guild she posed that question to every new member who joined but do you know why she did that?"

"Well I assume it was because she didn't know?"

"She asked it not as a question but as a test of one's self."

"You can't be serious Natsu it's just a question-!"

"There is a certain set of words I have learned here in this world that apply quite well to this particular question," Natsu said with a slight smile on his face. "Look underneath the underneath, in this case look beyond the question to find the real question tucked away within and you shall understand."

"So the question of if fairies have tails has a hidden meaning behind it?"

"Yes, Mavis told me as much during our time together."

"Look beyond the question …"

As Elise began to frown in thought Natsu's mind turned back to when Mavis had posed the very same question to him in what felt like a lifetime ago.

 _ **/Flashback – Night Before The Alvarez Invasion/**_

Natsu stood on the roof of the guild hall looking out toward the ocean with his mind running through countless scenarios. His family and friends had long since turned in for the night however he knew that this war would likely take many of them and scar the rest who had never experienced the horrors firsthand.

' _Can I really beat Zeref as I am now? Can I really protect everyone like I claimed I could or will I let them down like I let Illyandra and Scarlione down …'_

"Perhaps instead of worrying about what ifs you should instead focus on believing in the strength of the others."

"Mavis," Natsu said softly as his eyes turned toward the blonde haired First Master who also bore a sad expression. "You've played around in my mind for months and have seen the things I've seen and done so you should know such a thing is impossible for me."

"You and I are not so different you know," Mavis said as she floated over to Natsu and sat down in front of him. "I've been through my own fair share of wars and took the burden from Fairy Tail upon my shoulders assuming that it would protect them however it wasn't until I found out that I was burdened with immortality that I realized something."

"And what was that?"

"Do you have time for a small story Natsu?"

"Nothing better to do right now I suppose," Natsu sighed as he sat down in front of Mavis who smiled softly in response.

"When I founded the guild alongside Precht, Warrod and Yuri I based it off of a question that had stuck with me my entire life. My Mother would always tell me that fairies never visited those who cry and so I tried my hardest not to cry in the hopes that one day I would see them."

"But you cry all the time though?"

"Th-that isn't that point! The point is as time went on and I got older I realized that what my Mother had told me wasn't really true and was instead meant to keep me from crying as most children would."

"Mavis …"

"I'm going somewhere with this trust me! Now I don't quite remember when it was I became fascinated with the concept of fairies however there was one piece of lore that always stuck with me and that was the fact that no one knew if they existed or not."

"Well I wouldn't really call that lore but whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Ah but you see that is what makes it so interesting for you see no one has ever seen a fairy yet the concept of fairies exists, so much so that they are on the same tier as Dragons in terms of their mythical status and we both know Dragons once existed."

"So where does the whole tail thing come into it then because all I'm hearing is you pondering if fairies themselves even exist?"

"Some stories say they have tails whilst others say they do not, I am a natural book enthusiast as you know which meant I naturally wanted to know the truth behind the rumours. Do fairies have tails and will we ever find out such an utterly bizarre question?"

"Mavis what is the point of this?"

"I'm getting to it just have a bit of patience," Mavis said sharply as she silenced Natsu with her best glare. "Now back to the founding of the guild."

"That far back," Natsu sighed only to receive the glare again.

"When I became Guild Master I posed the question to every last member who joined the guild and each response varied however all told me something essential about the person I asked."

"What was that?"

"Have you ever wondered why every member who joined Fairy Tail with the exception of yourself and Laxus are always good people?"

"No I never really thought much of it though Precht was a bad guy wasn't he?"

"Precht was corrupted by Ahnkseram and Zeref plus he wasn't someone who had to answer my question however both you and Laxus did. But anyway to answer my question it is because the answer given to the question told me all I needed to know about who that person was."

"There's no way that's true," Natsu said in disbelief. "No one question could work that well!"

"Oh but it did, worked so well that my successors used it as well with the same success."

"But how do you determine someone based on that question alone?"

"It's quite simple really just break down the question to its most base form and you'll understand what I mean."

"Break down the question to its base form?"

"Yes, for you see the question of if fairies have tails or not isn't truly what is being asked or I suppose examined."

Natsu frowned as he thought about the question as he struggled to come up with a legitimate answer. His first thought was simply that it was simply a way to examine how the person acts when speaking to another before quickly discarding the idea. His only other thought was that it could be some kind of riddle and if someone solved it they would be worthy for something like knowledge of the Lumen Histoire but that thought was banished as soon as it came.

"Can't figure it out?"

"Does the question really need to have an underlying meaning Mavis I mean by itself it is merely asking about someone's belief or faith surrounding fairies and if they have tails or not?"

"Therin lies the real question Natsu and yet you still fail to see it."

"The underlying question tests the person of their faith, not just in themselves but in all things."

"You shouldn't be here you know," Mavis said with a slight frown as a voice chuckled in response.

"Don't you have a war to plan Zeref?"

"I wasn't about to let Mavis mess with your head little brother," Zeref replied casually. "But to answer her question in greater detail it was devised to test the faith of any potential member. For some reason Mavis believes that only those who hold great faith within their hearts are worthy of joining Fairy Tail."

"Hold on I thought anyone was allowed to join Fairy Tail so long as they weren't inherently evil?"

"Why do you always have to do this Zeref," Mavis snapped though it only served to amuse the Black Wizard. "I wanted to break it to him gently!"

"Because no one aside from you would truly understand all that nonsense about what lies beyond the question and my brother isn't the best with riddles."

"That aside I want to know the truth about this faith stuff, is it really how the mages of Fairy Tail are screened?"

"There is a valid reason for it I assure you Natsu," Mavis said quickly before shooting a glare at Zeref. "Consider everyone who makes up the guild today and consider who they all are on a fundamental level. Using you as an example their faith in you is what gives you great strength and in turn your faith will fuel their own power allowing them all to grow."

"Again with the nonsense Mavis …"

"Shut it Zeref!"

"What she fails to inform you of is that there is a spell worked into the guild mark that coincides with said faith that allows the process to work at all. The power of friendship and faith is inherently useless to any normal mage however when Fairy Tail mages have faith in one another it heightens power in critical moments."

"What kind of magic can do that?"

"I would think it obvious Natsu," Zeref replied in amusement as a portal opened up behind him. "Lost Magic."

"The Lost Magic of what exactly?"

"I … don't remember," Mavis replied in embarrassment. "I read about it in a book and thought it was a great idea so when I created the emblem for the guild I imbued it into the mark itself."

"So you just chucked a piece of Lost Magic you had no idea about into the guild mark, didn't tell anyone and decided to inform no one in case something went wrong?"

"To be fair you had fair warning," Zeref said as Natsu cocked his head to the side in confusion. "The Tenrou Tree."

"Huh?"

"I don't have enough power to maintain the spell myself so I used Tenrou itself as the base which is why when the tree was destroyed everyone lost most of their power."

"Well that's at least something explained," Natsu sighed as Zeref began walking into the portal.

"When we next meet Natsu we shall be enemies for real, pray that the faith from your friends is enough to topple Ahnkseram and Achnologia."

"I'll stop at least you Zeref," Natsu replied as Zeref vanished through the portal leaving the pair alone once more. "Wonder why he showed up?"

"Probably butting in where he isn't wanted!"

"Honestly his explanation did help Mavis."

"But I wanted to be the one to tell you," Mavis whined forcing Natsu to roll his eyes as he dematerialized part of his sleeve to look at his guild mark.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

' _If it weren't for the faith they had in me to win I doubt I would've mustered up enough power to push Achnologia into the Ravine of Time. A little faith can go a long way if you're a Fairy Tail mage.'_

"Natsu!"

Shaking his head slightly Natsu realized he was being shook by Elise who seemed more annoyed than concerned.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't understand the question!"

"You will one day Elise but for now simply have faith."

"How about just telling me the answer!"

"That would defy the point of the question," Natsu replied teasingly prompting Elise to scowl momentarily before noticing his eyes glued to her guild mark. "Perhaps start there Elise and you'll realize what I'm talking about but for now we both have our roles to play in this war."

"Fine then I'll hold you to it Natsu just don't forget I'll soon have the means to come after you if you do die."

"I won't," Natsu said as he began to fade away. "See you round Elise."

As Natsu vanished Elise paused before entering her portal as she traced a finger over her guild mark.

"Have faith …"

 _ **/Elsewhere – Sasuke's POV/**_

As the war for the Elemental Nations kicked off a certain Uchiha was currently sifting through an underground base alongside a rather amused Avenger.

"We've been here for days and haven't found anything aside from ROOT ANBU, are you sure Natsu didn't just send us here to clean up the trash?"

"If he sent us here then it was for good reason Sasuke, his mind sometimes sees things that even he cannot fully remember. I suppose that it was a sliver of his former power seeping through, his future sight showing him something of great importance that lies here."

"And instead of coming here himself he dumps us in the middle of nowhere and expects us to find it?"

"Perhaps instead of looking at it in a negative light you should be proud of the fact that he trusted you enough to handle the issue," Joan said bluntly. "Natsu for as long as I've known him is the kind of person that would try to handle everything himself rather than let others get in harm's way so whatever it is he either trusts you enough to handle it or sees it as some sort of test for you."

"What kind of test has me fighting against mindless drones and sifting through Danzo's disgusting research?"

Perhaps whatever lies beyond this door," Joan said as she tapped on the far back wall revealing it to be hollow. "One of the first things you check for in evil lairs is secret passageways and a secretive old goat like Danzo would be more likely than most to have them, probably to make swift getaways."

"Hn."

With several swift strikes Sasuke sliced the wall apart revealing a narrow corridor that became darker the further down one went. Joan giggled slightly as she summoned a ball of flame into her hand and motioned for him to follow her lead as the two began walking.

"So you would know this Danzo better than I would so what do you think we'll find?"

"Most likely some form of twisted experiment, more ROOT ANBU waiting to ambush us or people Danzo had a vested interest in being held captive here."

A dark and ominous tunnel usually holds some form of trap at the end so that's what I'll put my money on; now let's see what it is that brought us here today."

Sasuke and Joan continued walking for some time with the pair quickly losing track of how long they had been walking for. After some time the pair began to see light a dim light at the end of the tunnel prompting Joan to extinguish her flame.

The two moved as silently as they could toward the light to ensure they didn't alert anyone to their presence however upon arriving at end of the tunnel they were met by the sight of dead ROOT ANBU who had been torn apart and strewn across the room.

"This seems a bit extreme even for that old nut," Joan said after several moments of staring. "Something rather unpleasant did this and I don't know about you but I don't really want to stick around to find out."

"These wounds were inflicted by hand," Sasuke said as his Sharingan roamed over each piece of flesh in the room. "Undoubtedly whatever Danzo did down here he created something he couldn't control but the question is did he actually manage to subdue and destroy it?"

"One thing you should also notice is that these bodies are still warm, the blood trail is still flowing down this wall here."

Both Sasuke and Joan flinched violently when they felt a powerful presence wash over them from the dark corner of the room as two red eyes suddenly appeared and locked right onto Sasuke.

"They were all weak, useless, and needed to be properly disciplined! My entire life was spent in shadow, even now I can only manifest as mere shadow of my true self!"

"Impossible," Sasuke said in genuine shock as Joan stepped forward and drew her blade.

"It seems I underestimated this one's desires and he's returned to continue his work."

"But how can he return!"

"The Realis Holy Grail War is one of the most highly unstable events the known realities have faced for thousands of years. Natsu once told me that it was not since the war of succession, the war between the Gods and Devils against the Titans, were the forces that make up reality were shaken up rather violently."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It might be a little difficult for you to understand but before Natsu came to this world a rule was broken known as the Rule of Realms that is designed to prevent these types of things from occurring. During his battle his opponent summoned a Servant using a system that should never have existed within that world which was akin to grabbing an entire reality and shaking it around rather violently."

"So this supposed foe summoned a Servant in a world where it should never have been possible and that broke this Rule of Realms?"

"Yes and had immediate countermeasures not been taken by the Gods and Devils the consequences would have spread far beyond one reality and into the entirety of creation itself. What you see before you is the effects of that spilling over into this world."

"And Natsu just told you all this?"

"We're actually rather close for your information," Joan huffed before turning back to face the red eyed being in the corner of the room. "Anyway the Realis Holy Grail War really should be known as the Reality Holy Grail War because it takes place across two realities simultaneously."

"Yeah that's great and all but how does that explain him?"

"A similar creation shaking event is also currently taking place concurrent to this one that is known currently as the Plan to Incinerate Humanity and within that conflict beings known as Shadow Servants have been known to manifest. The being you see before you is a Shadow Servant, a being that had something that could have allowed them to become a Heroic Spirit however they were not notable enough to warrant the position and so they manifest like that."

"A Shadow Servant …"

"Don't be fooled into thinking they are weaker however," Joan said quickly. "Though lacking their true form they still possess the strength from their absolute peak."

"You dare call my life and work unworthy," the Shadow Servant spat as it began to move forward from the dark corner. "I served in the shadow so that the light could prosper and my service was just as crucial as the light's own!"

"But what you did was wrong! Working with Orochimaru in order to rob people of their free will, experimenting on anyone you could get your hands on and ordering the massacre of my clan were all things that only a madman would do!"

"You know nothing of true sacrifice boy," the Shadow Servant spat. "Long before you were born no less than three conflicts that nearly wiped out the Leaf sprouted and I decided that the Leaf would never again find itself in such a pathetic position! I did what was necessary to protect my home!"

"And in doing so you traded humanity for power," Joan replied simply. "A trend you will find with many Shadow Servants is that in the end they were nothing more than power hungry fools who sought to rob others of everything they had. Even fools like Gilgamesh of Uruk, Elizabeth Bathory and Jack the Ripper held the capacity to understand and empathize with humanity however you sought to remove the self from all who would have served you!"

"My ideals are perfection, the ultimate shinobi was within my grasp," the Shadow Servant snarled. "I shall resume my work and destroy the Uchiha who dare threaten Konoha!"

"The Uchiha are all but dead you old fool you saw to it personally," Sasuke roared as his eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo. "With the death of Itachi the only two Uchiha left are myself and Madara!"

"How little you know," the Shadow Servant chuckled darkly prompting Sasuke to draw his blade. "For example I was not the only one responsible for ordering the execution of the Uchiha Clan that night!"

"What!"

"You didn't know? Yes you see Hiruzen was there right alongside me as the order was made which meant he approved of my actions, the light APPROVED of my plan!"

"The Hokage approved of the plan to massacre my clan …"

"Oh yes and so did the other Elders," the Shadow Servant said with clear amusement. "I was merely the one who was forced to take the blame you see-."

The Shadow Servant was cut off as the entire room burst into flame with Sasuke's attention turning to Jeanne who appeared surprisingly angry.

"You know if there's one thing I hate more than the goodie two shoes Saint its manipulative old trash like you," Joan spat as she levelled her sword at the Shadow Servant. "I can see the game you're trying to play here and I won't allow it to go any further!"

"Game?"

"You intend to set Sasuke upon the Leaf since you can no longer have it by making him believe it was they who ordered the deaths of his clan. We already heard from Itachi that it was you who primarily ordered it and we all know how much of a manipulative bastard you can be in order to get what you want so cut the act because it isn't going to work anymore!"

"So you would try to manipulate me even from beyond the grave," Sasuke said through grit teeth as his blade began to emit blue sparks. "I'm ending you this time and then I'll get my answers straight from those who know all!"

"You think yourself strong enough to threaten me boy!"

"I killed you once already so a second time should be no issue, no issue for my hatred to overcome!"

Sasuke and Joan were suddenly surrounded by a large purple shroud of flame as Sasuke activated his Susanoo which almost hit the roof due to its rather large size. The Shadow Servant took a step back in surprise before beginning to laugh as he placed a hand over his once bandaged eye.

"So you too have the power of the Susanoo then? I suppose it is all the more reason to see you dead here by my own hand."

"I don't care if you really are one of these Shadow Servants or not because nothing can stand up against the Uchiha legacy!"

The Susanoo began to move its arms as a crossbow appeared on its right arm with a black flame arrow beginning to take shape. The Shadow Servant was unable to flee since the only exit was blocked by the flame construct and was instead forced to stare down the attack from the furious Uchiha whose eyes glowed brightly amidst the flames.

" **Inferno Style: Amaterasu Flame Arrow!** "

"I will survive this Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Drop dead!"

Sasuke fired the attack at the Shadow Servant who was powerless to resist it as the room was engulfed in the black Amaterasu flame. The Servant screamed as the flames latched onto his body with a golden light beginning to appear around his form.

"No I've only just begun I'm not going to die here!"

"You were weak the first time I killed you and you are weak now," Sasuke said coldly as the Servant began to fade away. "Don't come back again or I'll find more torturous ways to kill you … Danzo!"

Turning on his heel Sasuke dispelled his Susanoo and began walking back up the corridor with Joan silently following behind seemingly deep in thought as she wondered just who those who knew all were and if that was their next location?

Meanwhile in Sasuke's mind he wondered how Natsu knew Danzo had returned so fast and if he had done this as some sort of test or gesture. Either way the next time they met it would be a rather interesting conversation to say the least.

"So where are we going now Sasuke?"

"I need to speak with those who know everything however in order to do that I need the help of someone I'd rather not have to associate myself with."

"So we're going to find someone you don't like?"

"We can't just go and find him because he's dead however there is one person who still lives that might be able to bring him back," Sasuke replied as he waited for Joan to catch up. "We're going to find Kabuto Yakushi … and have him revive Orochimaru for us."

 **Ok so before anyone says this in the reviews no the whole Faith thing isn't gonna be friendship power up it serves only two purposes. The first purpose is to explain why everyone got weakened during the Tenrou Arc, something I actually failed to mention way back but it worked for a flashback scene. Second is to provide mental strength through the form of having faith in each other, something Natsu never had for others during the first Volume instead believing he had to rely on his strength alone to finish the job.**

 **Basically without spoiling anything future wise it only serves to remind Natsu of why he fights and that those around him are capable in their own right, a lesson he learned at the end of the first Volume.**

 **It won't really make much sense until you see the way I use it but trust me it isn't asspull power though I suppose mental strength counts.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	84. The Demon Archer's Hellscape Front

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Honestly I would class them as Devil's since they are Demons but they would just be among the stronger ones. As for the Saint Seiya Verse I'd have to seriously think on that because I haven't really seen or read all of it yet so I'd have to get back to you on that one once I've caught up.**

 **Azaerys – Glad to hear you enjoyed it I know a lot of people wanted their appearance in canon so I simply couldn't not put them in.**

 **Baranx – I get what you're saying about classifying things correctly however I'm keeping things simple for readers using terms that everyone can understand easily. When I say Verse I'm just referring to a series in a way everyone uses for example the Bleachverse, Naruverse or Fairy Tail Verse.**

 **I did actually have a decent read of the alldimsensions wiki and was genuinely impressed at some of the concepts such as the outside and the way it was explained but for my story I'm planning on keeping the concepts simple for everyone to understand even though something like the outside or the box would be an interesting concept to explore.**

 **I know you wrote like three massive reviews worth of stuff but really the best way I can sum up all that is I just plan on keeping the concepts like that as simple for people to understand as I can haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Demon Archer's Hellscape Front**

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

Nobu and Alice emerged from the portal Natsu had made for them into an absolute mess of a warzone. The sand had been painted red with blood as bits of gore were strewn across the dunes and various rock formations, a grizzly sight for even the most experienced fighters.

"I wonder who was responsible for such carnage," Alice wondered aloud as she played with her Vorpal Blade. "Definitely the work of either a really powerful reanimated shinobi, Madara, a Tailed Beast or powerful Servant."

"See the large gaps in the sand Caster," Nobu replied as she pointed to several examples nearby. "Clearly these were done via aerial slash attacks which means we're dealing with an extremely powerful Saber Class Servant."

"Then it's a good thing Natsu sent you to this front over Saber then."

A massive explosion went off in the distance alerting the pair to the whereabouts of the current battle. Nodding slightly to each other both took off toward the battle with a large grin adorning Nobu's face the entire way.

Several minutes later the pair arrived at the battle. The first thing they noticed was the large amount of Zetsu combating a large force of allied shinobi however a massive aerial slash attack quickly drew their full attention.

"That's gotta be a Servant, just feel his power compared to everyone else here," Nobu said as she watched the Servant tear through most of the shinobi before him.

"We should find the Commander in charge of this area and have them pull back their forces from the battle."

"Think you can pick them out of that crowd," Nobu said in amusement as she motioned to the two clashing armies.

"Perhaps it's Temari," Alice replied almost immediately pointing out her silhouette as it sent massive wind gusts toward the Servant.

"Of course it is I could've told you that! Honestly I'm surprised you didn't pick her out sooner."

Alice just shook her head in response as the two began to make their way down into the fray immediately drawing the attention of the Zetsu army who paused momentarily to assess their potential as a threat.

"Look at these scrubs Caster acting like they're an actual army," Nobu said mockingly as the fighting around them began to cease. "If they showed up trying to join my army I'd have every last one of them executed!"

"Are these truly meant to be soldiers," Alice added as she vanished and sliced apart a Zetsu with ease. "They are as brittle as bark infested with mites."

The shinobi of the allied forces began to feel a ray of hope as they realized the two powerful figures had arrived to join their side. With a loud war cry the shinobi resumed the attack with renewed vigour as Temari appeared next to Alice with her damaged war fan in hand.

"I must say I'm rather glad to see you two here, we've got a Servant here who is at the bare minimum Kage level."

"Yeah we saw the damage when we arrived," Nobu replied as she summoned several rifles around them to ward off any approaching Zetsu.

"So did Lord Natsu come with you?"

"Unfortunately we've been forced to divide ourselves due to the threats appearing across multiple fronts. Deceased shinobi have begun to appear en masse across several other fronts with one made up entirely of all the dead Uchiha and Hyuga from the last twenty years and another front infiltrated by shape shifting Zetsu."

"So Natsu decided he'd lead the charge deep into enemy territory himself and kill the bastard responsible for reanimating shinobi since that'll knock out a good chunk of the enemy forces," Nobu added with a slight grin. "The bastard won't know what hit em when Natsu gets a hold of them that's for sure!"

"Well I'm glad you two are here at least since the Servant we're up against is an unparalleled swordsman who appears to have experience fighting shinobi. All strategies we try seem to fail and his reaction speed is as good as any I've ever seen."

"Saber Class Servant, I've got this one Caster," Nobu said as she summoned a larger rifle and leant it up against her shoulder. "You focus on supporting the allied forces and I'll carve the path forward."

"Fighting from afar is usually the role of the Caster so naturally that is what I would've done anyway," Alice replied with an eye roll. "If I were you Temari I would pull your forces back because Archer is likely to go all out after being confined to fighting common trash for so long."

"Hey as long as you take out that Servant I don't care what you do," Temari replied with a grin. "I'll have word out within three minutes so be ready to engage him by then alright."

"You can count on me, the Great Demon Archer is finally gonna cut loose!"

Temari vanished leaving Nobu and Alice in the centre of the battlefield surrounded by her rifles that simply mowed down any Zetsu that came too close. Looking each other in the eyes the pair nodded as Alice vanished in order to take up a better position to support the allied forces.

"Right then time to get started!"

The weapons that formed a ring around her began to move with her as Nobu casually walked closer to the rampaging Saber who was mercilessly cutting down anyone that came within reach of his blade. Raising her right hand a row of rifles appeared and upon her signal let out a volley of flame coated shells as the Saber's eyes met her own.

"A samurai … interesting."

"Oi oi now I wasn't expecting someone like you to show up here," the Saber replied as he cleaved a shinobi in two. "For the record I don't wanna be here but the plot demands someone strong bar the path forward."

The two fell silent as the shinobi and Zetsu slowly moved out of the way as both Servants' power began to rapidly rise with Saber gaining a white aura around him and Nobu gaining a dark red one.

"So you are a samurai then, from Japan?"

"Yeah though not from one you'd recognize," Saber replied as his eyes began to lose the dead look. "During my time beings from space known as the Amanto invaded and we samurai were the last to fall to their seemingly endless numbers. In life I was a survivor of that war, the Joui War, and one of the last true samurai."

"Yep that settles it," Nobu said with a grin as she pointed the gun she'd had resting on her shoulder at Saber.

"Settles what?"

"You are a true samurai just as I thought and only true samurai are worthy of joining my forces. Had you been born during my time I'd have made you one of my Generals for sure!"

"As if I'd ever become a General I'm too slack for that," Saber replied as he entered a defensive stance. "I only fought because I wanted to keep my friends safe I couldn't care less about the country or any kind of titles."

"Fighting to keep those closest to you safe was your code as a samurai?"

"Yeah though I won't lie that fighting in the war got me a discount on weekly Shonen JUMP so I was more than willing to cut up some invading trash to save a few bucks."

Nobu giggled slightly as she pulled the trigger on her rifle firing a large round at Saber with the bullet creating a shockwave in midair that propelled the bullet even faster toward its target.

Saber sliced the air vertically as he sliced the bullet clean in two as they veered off to either side with the explosion being delayed just long enough so that it was just beyond where he stood.

"Don't disappoint me now I've been dragged from my strawberry milk for this so you'd better put up a good fight or dispatch me in the flashiest manner possible."

"We'll see how that goes," Nobu replied as she drew her sword and took to the skies with various guns beginning to appear all around her. "Let's start off with something light and see how good you really are!"

Raising her blade Nobu gave the order to fire as bullets rained down upon Saber who began either deflecting, blocking or outright slicing them apart with practiced ease. The samurai then gripped the blade with both hands, raising it horizontally next to his head as he changed his combat stance.

"You call that an attack," Saber scoffed as he inched forward slowly. "Just because you can fly doesn't mean I've got no way to reach you so you'd better brace yourself!"

"Another aerial slash attack-no wait what is this surge of power …?"

"Plenty of Amanto knew how to fly in my world and we samurai had to find ways of countering them. **One Sword Style: Shiroyasha's Skyburst!** "

Swinging his sword upward Saber fired a large beam of white light into the sky which Nobu easily however the single beam then split into fourteen separate beams that vanished above the clouds.

"The sky won't be any safer for you so come on down so we can get better acquainted, I'm better at close quarters anyway after all I'm not that dumbass Sakamoto running around with guns calling myself a samurai."

Looking up above her Nobu was shocked to see a massive net made of pure energy flying down toward her at high speed. Swiftly dispelling most of her guns she hastily flew back to the ground before sharply pulling up and narrowly evading the net which ripped through the earth before setting off a large explosion.

"What type of aerial based sword technique is that!"

"My Sensei in life was the strongest being I've ever faced, even as a Servant, with techniques that could conquer armies with ease. Though I've only managed to learn a few the ones I did learn are effective."

' _I could try going back into the air again but if I do he'll just launch that net thing again,_ " Nobu thought to herself as she looked back at the large crater behind her. _'I still have class advantage on my side but this guy is clearly a master of the blade …'_

"Now that we're on the same level let's get this fight started for real," Saber said as he rushed Nobu with exceptional speed.

Raising her blade Nobu blocked the attack in time before summoning two rifles behind her and firing at him only for the seasoned samurai to deflect the rounds with the flat of his blade whilst still locked with Nobu's own.

The two broke apart with Nobu dodging several swift strikes as she floated backward. Summoning several more rifles Nobu tried firing them at key points across Saber's body to ensure he couldn't block them all however to her surprise the man moved almost on instinct and blocked or dodged them all.

' _He creates an afterimage as he moves … very dangerous.'_

Dodging several more strikes Nobu flipped in midair as she attempted to land a kick to the Saber's face however she found herself pushing against his sword as his free hand gripped her ankle, pure strength making her wince as his grip tightened considerably to prevent her escape.

To her shock the Saber pulled her in and punched her in the gut with enough force to make her cough up some blood as she was sent flying across the desert sand, flipping in midair once again before skidding to a stop on one knee as she clutched her stomach.

' _Such strength within a Saber Class Servant … what an interesting opponent!'_

"Oi don't tell me that one blow was enough to rattle you?"

"Far from it," Nobu replied with a grin as she wiped away the slight trail of blood from her mouth. "Just surprised at the power behind your hit is all."

"Well in life I was pretty strong so naturally my power carried over to my Servant form, a few added tweaks notwithstanding obviously. Now I'm getting kind of bored so let's see if you can handle me kicking things up a notch!"

Saber leant forward and vanished as Nobu narrowly avoided being decapitated instead being sliced across the cheek with Saber already turning around to attack once again.

' _What insane speed it'd have to be at least A triple plus in rank!'_

" **One Sword Style: Shiroyasha's Demonic Wind!** "

Nobu quickly found herself struggling to dodge a barrage of powerful strikes from Saber who was moving too fast for her eyes to follow and only her years of experience against powerful Servants and foes in her lifetime kept her from being cut down mercilessly.

"For a Saber you're surprisingly crafty," Nobu growled as she sustained another slash to her waist. "Perhaps I should-!"

" _Nobu don't use it yet!_ "

" _Alice!?_ "

" _Yes it's me and I'm in position now and can offer support against the Saber and before you whine and say you don't need it I've figured out his identity from some of the Zetsu I've killed._ "

" _Nice, so who is he?_ "

" _His name is Sakata Gintoki and he was one of the strongest samurai of the late Edo period during his lifetime despite his rather lazy demeanour. He hails from an alternate Earth where beings known as Amanto fought the samurai in what was known as the Joui War and from adolescence has been known as the Shiroyasha, a Demon whom all Amanto feared engaging even despite their technological superiority!_ "

" _So he's a bigshot samurai then eh,_ " Nobu mused as she felt another cut appear on her right arm. " _Any idea about his weaknesses, skills or abilities?_ "

" _Unfortunately none of the Zetsu possessed such knowledge however they all seemed to agree that he alone could probably have fought the entire Allied Shinobi Force gathered here by himself without sustaining anything more than a minor injury. I also believe he might be able to use the Devil's Aura since one of the Zetsu's memories showed his eyes shift to the same Crimson Red for the briefest of moments._ "

" _Sounds like this guy is a real monster then so I'm gonna need something good from you to keep up!_ "

" _I have just the spell however once I use it my presence will be revealed and I'll be forced to relocate so you'll need to hold out or defeat him before I've successfully changed positions._ "

" _All fine with me Alice now give me what you've got before this jerk skewers me!_ "

Not even thirty seconds after the two had concluded their mental conversation Alice began to cast her spell as she released an enormous magical signature that forced Gintoki to halt his attack as his neck snapped toward one of the nearby rock formations.

"A Caster eh …"

His attention quickly moved back to Nobu as he sensed a spike in her own overall power and quickly put together the situation with his eyes narrowing disapprovingly.

"And here I thought we'd be having a fair fight? Well I guess if you plan on resorting to cheating then I'll just have to kill you off nice and quick, parfait and strawberry milk be damned!"

" _I'm relocating now so hold him off or defeat him as quick as you can!_ "

Nobu grinned as she felt the surge in her power as hundreds of more advanced rifles began to appear behind her like a wall as she flew to stand atop them. With another wave of her hand another wall of rifles appeared on both Saber's left and right flanks with the final wall appearing behind him not long after.

"I don't know what kind of spell she used but holy hell the shit I'm gonna do with this!"

"You think simply summoning more weapons is gonna be enough to kill me," Saber asked as he adopted a defensive stance. "Bring it on …"

"Let's see you avoid this, FIRE!"

At her command hundreds of rifles began unleashing their payload down upon Saber who had begun to spin around whilst twirling his blade which quickly began to generate a rather large tornado that kicked up a fair amount of dust.

" **One Sword Style: Shiroyasha's Raging Swirl!** "

Bullets began to fly out in all directions as Saber's attack deflected Nobu's onslaught much to the Demon Archer's annoyance. As the guns began to dispel the tornado began to veer off in her general direction forcing her to land lest she be easily drawn into the razor sharp depths.

"A swordsman making a tornado I mean come on what kind of shit is that!"

"What's wrong Archer," Saber taunted as the tornado inched closer toward her. "I thought you had plenty of plans for that boost in power that the Caster gave you?"

"Yeah I've got a plan for ya right here," Nobu snapped as a Crimson Red Aura began to surround her. "I haven't had to use this often so consider yourself privileged and stare in awe at the might of the Demon Archer!"

To Saber's shock a large skeletal arm reached out and grabbed the tornado as if it were a solid object and crushed it with its hand. Following the skeletal arm Saber was shocked to see a massive four armed skeletal construct floating behind Nobu whose grin had turned feral upon the tornado's destruction.

"Do you know why they call me the Demon Archer? They call me such because I am a being who lives for war, a being dubbed by humanity as a Demon of War! This is my true nature, my true self!"

"Th-that's insane!"

"I already had a massive well of power to draw my power from with my Master being unarguably the strongest fount in the entire Grail War however Caster's temporary increase has allowed me to release my Demonic manifestation in full!"

The Crimson Red being possessed an intimidating stature as it stood as tall as the mountain behind it with its four arms spanning over thirty feet in length as its skull like face smiled down at Saber unnerving the samurai as its eyes, nose and mouth all began to release an endless torrent of flame.

Then, just as it had appeared the massive Demonic being vanished with Nobu cracking her neck to relieve some built up pressure much to Saber's confusion.

"You don't think I'm just gonna use all my reserves in one go do you?"

"Heh, suppose not," Saber replied with a slight smirk. "But I wonder how long you'll last till you do?"

Before Saber could resume his attack the battle between the Allied Shinobi Forces and the Zetsu began to spill over the nearby sand dunes with various jutsu and bodies quickly blocking the pair from each other.

" _Nobu I've successfully relocated however I can't see you without scrying your location, the same goes for Gintoki!_ "

" _We've just lost direct line of sight with each other so can you tell me where he is?_ "

" _One moment … impossible!_ "

" _What is it?_ "

" _LOOK OUT-!_ "

From the corner of her eye Nobu saw a flash of white as a massive aerial slash attack cleaved the earth in two. Forcing herself out of the way she barely avoided the powerful attack that was now ripping through the two armies killing anyone within twenty metres of its radius instantly.

"What the hell!?"

Nobu was only shocked further as a second one suddenly appeared from her left as she took to the air in order to try and pinpoint Saber's location.

" _Alice where the hell is this guy!_ "

" _His speed is off the charts my scrying ability can't get a lock until the exact moment he releases his attack but by then he's already relocating!_ "

Nobu grit her teeth as she watched the attack shred through even more of the alliance as her eyes darted around to try and find where Saber had moved to, determined to try and save as many as she could from the powerful Servant's overwhelming attacks.

"Use your full power or else you'll fail …"

Nobu only had time for her eyes to widen ever so slightly as she felt the hilt of a sword connect with her back sending her flying into the earth with enough force to fold in the ground around her and create a rather large crater.

As her body bounced back up to ground level the back of her skull was gripped with considerable force before she was thrown into one of the still falling chunks of earth immediately shattering it upon impact as she came skidding to a stop in the sand.

"How," Nobu wheezed as she coughed up blood with her eyes slowly moving toward Saber who appeared before her.

"My teacher in life was a man who surpassed all, not just in my world but in my entire known universe. During the Joui War he gave four students in particular teachings in his own personal way of the samurai, a way that far surpassed all other humans and elevated him above all beings."

His eyes began to glow Crimson Red however his white aura simply gained Crimson Red patches to it as Saber activated the Devil's Aura.

"To combat the Demon one must become the Demon. The four students who had been gifted this power by their teacher were forced to turn that power upon him to rid the world of his terror forever and go down into legend. Alone we were not enough but united we were able to destroy the being that could not die but I wonder how you'll fare against even a fourth of that power?"

Despite the overwhelming power washing over her Nobu began to chuckle darkly, slowly rising to her feet as she wiped the blood from her face on her coat.

"The Devil's Aura huh, you think that'll be enough to scare me off? DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING LAUGH! Do you honestly think that I'd insult my Master, the man whose rank stands on par with the strongest of Devils, because if you do then I've got big news for ya-!"

Saber barely had time to block a shot to the heart as Nobu summoned a rifle to her left hand as she steadied her blade in her right.

"I'll show you not only why I'm the Servant of such a Master but why I'm known as a full fledged Demon in my own right …"

Saber grinned as he felt the same Demonic presence begin to roll off of Nobu in waves as the poor Allied Shinobi Forces momentarily froze up at the raw killing intent being unleashed by the two combatants.

"Time and again in this war my time to shine has been overshadowed, interrupted or otherwise averted but not today! Today I shall show you my true self just as you have shown me yours … Sakata Gintoki!"

"Then come at me with everything you have Oda Nobunaga and show me that fearsome power that inspired an entire nation into a new age of both military and technological glory!"

" _Nobu what are you doing!_ "

" _You know what I'm doing Alice, conserving my strength against someone like this simply isn't going to work._ "

" _But Nobu-!_ "

" _You can relax Alice I'm not gonna use it unless I'm on deaths door so just try to keep our mess from killing too many of our allies alright!_ "

" _Honestly,_ " Alice sighed as she felt Nobu's blood lusted excitement growing at a rapid pace. " _Do what you will Nobunaga but do try to control yourself and most importantly don't die!_ "

"Count on it," Nobu said aloud as she charged forward and met Saber's sword strike with her own as the two cracked the ground beneath them with Crimson Red sparks being sent out in all directions.

"You can … use the aura too," Saber said between gritted teeth as the two pushed back and forth vying for dominance as Nobu raised her rifle toward Saber.

"I'm the Demon General Oda Nobunaga, my eyes are always blood red and I command an extremely powerful Demonic entity so what do you think?"

"But how have you hidden such power all this time!"

"Simple," Nobu said with a smile as she shot Saber in the arm. "I've never needed to call upon its power until now. Don't forget that I'm not just Oda Nobunaga the Demon Archer but I'm also Oda Nobunaga the KING!"

The pair were forced to break apart as a powerful Crimson Red lightning storm erupted above them due to the chaotic clash of auras. Saber was first to recover as he halted his skidding almost immediately and rushed Nobu who blocked a strike to her left before firing a shot at his thigh, missing but allowing her to block another strike with the rifle in her hand as she was sent flying through the air from the force.

"Guess you aren't gonna be a pushover like I thought," Saber sighed as he gave chase to Nobu who simply allowed herself to fly along the path he'd sent her on.

To his surprise however Nobu suddenly began to steady herself as her coat burst into flame, releasing powerful torrents of fire to seemingly block his path. Saber swung his sword and cleaved the fire in two as he charged toward the Archer who was busy setting the entire area alight, laughing maniacally all the while.

"Thought I'd set the stage a little for you, give you a cooler place to lose!"

"Not sure if you were going for a shitty fire pun or if you actually believe I'm gonna let you win," Saber replied more to himself as he increased his speed and closed the gap between them quickly.

With her blade coated in Devil's Aura she met Saber's as the two once more sent Crimson Red sparks flying out in all directions. As Saber began to pour more strength into his attack he suddenly broke off and narrowly avoided being filled full of holes from something to his right.

"NOBU!"

"What the-wait is that a chibi version of you!"

"Manifestations of myself that aid me when I need them," Nobu replied as several more appeared wielding either chibi swords or chibi rifles. "And let me tell you they aren't happy you decided to hurt me."

Saber tightened his grip as he eyed the chibi Nobu gathered around the real Nobu cautiously. Neither side moved for several moments as both sides waited for the other to make a move until finally Saber made the first move.

"You think a bunch of fakes will be enough to hinder me? I feel like I'm being underestimated …"

A bright flash almost immediately tore apart two of the chibu Nobu prompting the rest to immediately go on the offensive as they rushed Saber's position. The samurai gripped the blade with both hands and entered a defensive stance as he began parrying and deflecting the barrage of attacks leaving several afterimages in his place.

" **One Sword Style: Shiroyasha's Heavenly Blade Commandment!** "

The afterimages that Saber had been leaving behind began to gain physical form as the metal on their blades began to glow Crimson Red. As one unit the group of Saber's tore apart the chibi Nobu who simply lacked the intelligence to counter them appropriately leaving only the real Nobu behind who simply stood before the group of Saber's, arms crossed as a smaller version of her Demonic construct appeared.

"So you brought it back," all the Sabers said as one prompting Nobu to nod.

"One of you wasn't worth the effort but six might be pushing the limits of my abilities."

"I suppose the power of a protagonist is too much for you to handle then, but don't worry because now we're about to reach the final round of our fight so you'll be able to have a nice long rest back in the Throne."

"Sorry but I'm not quite ready to lay down my arms just yet, things to do and places to see and all that," Nobu replied as the six Sabers attacked.

As the Sabers got closer to Nobu the construct's arms began to move, shielding Nobu from harm as two of the Sabers launched aerial slash attacks directly at her. With its top two arms the construct brought them together which generated a powerful shockwave through the use of an ear piercing clap that set the entire area alight.

As its arms began to separate giant rifles the size of large buildings began to spawn in-between them, all primed and ready to fire, forcing Saber to attempt to fall back only for Nobu to draw her blade once again.

"FIRE!"

Each rifle fired seconds after the last with the shots themselves packing enough force to kick up the sand around them. Saber and his duplicates began attempting to slice the attacks apart however this only served to amuse Nobu further.

"Better watch out Saber because this next one packs a bit more of a punch!"

As Saber's sword slowly sliced through the round he saw the explosion in slow motion as he felt the force begin to propel his body backward, teeth grit in frustration as his eyes locked onto Nobu's amused ones.

The explosions rocked the area as domes of white and red erupted across the land as their battle spilled over into the fight between the Zetsu and the Allied Shinobi Forces despite all the efforts of Alice.

Nobu barely even had time to contemplate a victory however as a bloodied Saber emerged from the centre of one of the explosions with a look of primal rage in his eyes. Her construct used its bottom two arms to block an attack however to her surprise they were left slightly cracked.

' _How long has it been since that happened to my construct?'_

"Looks like that construct can be destroyed," Saber said bringing her focus back to the fight. "Guess that means I've just gotta bring out the big guns, even if that means destroying this place …"

" _Nobu get ready this attack is going to have some serious power behind it!_ "

" _What do you mean I can't sense any spike in his power?_ "

" _That's because he's purposely suppressing it so that when its released alongside what you do detect it will become unstable and will likely cause tremendous damage!_ "

" _Is that right,_ " Nobu growled mentally as she began to channel more power into her construct with it rapidly growing to its full height. "Then I'll just kill him before he manages to attack!"

"I see your Caster friend managed to figure out what I was doing," Saber chuckled as his white aura erupted into a pillar of light around him. "Unfortunately it's not what either of you think!"

"Oi hold on a minute is that-!"

Around Saber a construct made of white began to form with it almost immediately taking the shape of a heavily armoured being with a sword in its right hand. It's face was mostly covered by armor however it was obvious that the construct had large fangs as two jutted out from the helmet with markings indicating that the bottom of the two teeth were also armoured in some way.

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Shiroyasha's Great Manifestation – Kabuki!** "

' _The way of a samurai manifesting itself in physical form, impressive,'_ Nobu thought to herself as the construct entered an attack stance. _'Maybe I'll take just a little …'_

Saber was surprised as Nobu's power level began to rapidly increase with her construct once again growing in size to match his own in size. Sighing he shook his head before allowing a small smile to slip onto his face.

"I should have realized you'd be hiding such a trump card though I guess I'm honoured that you find me a worthy opponent to throw it at. Perhaps you do stand a chance of sorting this front out, perhaps not. Either way win or lose this front has a tough fight ahead of it."

"Let's end this!"

"Yeah I'm getting kind of bored anyway," Saber replied as the two charged toward each other with their constructs following behind.

Saber's construct raised its blade high above its head and went to bring it down only for Nobu's construct to use all four hands to catch the blade effectively holding it in place. Meanwhile Nobu and Saber locked blades once more as Crimson Red sparks shot out in all directions once more, both sides this time being struck by the bolts but refusing to give any ground.

"You are strong for a Saber," Nobu growled as she felt Saber pushing her back. "But I'm afraid … this is it!"

"What-!"

A large fiery blast struck the side of Saber's blade effectively staggering the samurai as his eyes briefly caught a glimpse of a chibi Nobu with a longer rifle saluting in their general direction before dispelling.

"I see …"

Nobu's attack which had previously been locked with Saber's was now free to land a crippling blow to the samurai as it ripped through his left shoulder through to his right leg as blood sprayed across Nobu's body.

The two constructs dispelled almost immediately as the samurai fell backward onto the desert sand which was now stained red with his blood. His already dead fish eyes were beginning to look even more lifeless as he met Nobu's own.

"You were … pretty good … for a King."

"Strength like yours is rare but it all the more proves why the Saber Class is held in such high regard. To stand against an Archer of my calibre and even manage to push me back is something worthy of praise."

"Heh … though I hate losing I suppose I'll take this defeat in stride," Saber sighed as his body began to slowly begin fading away into golden particles. "Next time let's fight as comrades eh; I'm no good at the whole villain side thing."

"To be fair I'm not always seen as a hero either so let's meet each other half way," Nobu replied with a grin as she sheathed her blade.

"Guess that'll do, now just one more thing …"

"What is it?"

"I'm … not … the only … one," Saber managed to gasp out as the last of his body faded away leaving behind naught but the stained sand.

"That must mean there are more Servants then."

Nobu turned around to meet the curious gaze of the Tsuchikage and the understanding gaze of Gaara as the two Kage made their way toward her.

"So that was a battle between Servants then," Gaara said aloud to himself as the Tsuchikage hummed in response.

"That one was powerful and would have given the alliance no end of trouble had you not managed to defeat him."

"Which is troublesome because he indicated that there were more," Gaara sighed as Nobu turned her attention back toward the rest of the battle.

"Natsu has sent us to several fronts in order to lend a hand against the bigger threats so leave any Servants to me or Caster should they pop up."

"We appreciate the help," Gaara replied sincerely. "I know it is much to ask but is Temari-?"

"She's directing the main forces and was keeping them out of our battle, somewhat out of it anyway. Since you two are Kage you should probably go take command of what's left of the allied forces, Saber cut them up pretty badly so it'll do them good to see their leaders fighting alongside them."

"That is why we've come," the Tsuchikage replied bluntly as he began to fly over toward the battlefield. "Being out here in the thick of it with our own soldiers is sure to boost morale."

"We'll be sure to leave any Servants to you but will you aid us against the Zetsu horde in the meantime?"

"Nah I think I'll just sit around and twiddle my thumbs," Nobu replied as she rolled her eyes in response. "Of course I'll help you out that's what I was sent here for!"

Gaara simply nodded in response as he too turned and made his way toward the battle leaving Nobu alone once more as her eyes moved back to the blood stained sand.

' _If other Servants are as strong as this Natsu's gift will come in handy …'_

Nobu shook her head and made her way toward the battle as the battle for the Desert Front raged on.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	85. Feelings Of Resolve And Conflict

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Feelings Of Resolve And Conflict**

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

Emerging from their portal Mordred and Seilah arrived to find that the front they'd arrived into was eerily silent. Both Mordred and Seilah instinctively sniffed the air in an attempt to discern any hidden foes who might be masking their presence and weren't disappointed with the results.

"We seem to be surrounded," Seilah murmured as Mordred donned her helmet.

"They all have the same stink about em which means only one thing, right?"

"Yes."

"On three?"

"We can't go on the offensive yet until we've got numbers," Seilah hissed prompting Mordred to groan as she slung Clarent over her shoulder. "Even as strong as we are should multiple Servants and revived warriors be among their rank we'll eventually be cut down."

Mordred suddenly shifted in place and brought her blade down at Seilah's leg, slicing apart the top half of a Zetsu that had emerged from the earth below as the Demoness narrowed her eyes toward the misty forest.

"Guess they made the first move eh, fine by me!"

"This mist isn't natural yet the enemy seem to be attuned to its presence suggesting that it serves as a cover for their movements."

"Can't the Hidden Mist ninja use a jutsu that can do that?"

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu," Seilah replied as more Zetsu began to emerge from the ground around them. "This means that there are either allied shinobi around or reanimated shinobi lurking in the mist."

"Well we'd better get to cracking the heads of these Zetsu because there seem to be a lot of em."

"I suppose there is no alternative since I doubt you are the type to run."

"Run! You wanna tell someone like me to run when a few swings could cleave these little shits clean in two!"

"Oh dear it appears we are being underestimated," one of the Zetsu said in mock sadness.

"Perhaps we should show them what we showed the shinobi?"

"Yes that is perfect."

"Weak when divided-"

"-strong when combined-"

"-as we form to create-"

"-the Giga Zetsu!"

Mordred and Seilah watched as the Zetsu began to quiver before turning into a white liquid as they formed up around one central Zetsu with its form rapidly beginning to grow in size until it towered over the trees.

"A Giga Zetsu?"

"Never heard of it," Mordred replied unconcerned. "Not that it matters after all its just a bunch of weaklings combining to form a fatter weakling."

"From personal experience I can tell you that normally that isn't the case however in this particular circumstance …"

Towering over the pair was a large Zetsu with its arms morphed into a blade and club respectively. The Zetsu began to laugh as it pointed its massive blade appendage at the pair before beginning to speak in a loud booming voice.

"Now do you see the power of we Zetsu that not even a Servant can match!"

"Actually you look kinda lame," Mordred replied in a bored tone as she adjusted her grip on Clarent. "Now here I was hoping for some real action but I get stuck with this trash and do you know what that makes me feel?"

"Uh-!"

Mordred leapt into the air easily reaching the head of the Zetsu as she clenched her free armoured fist and struck the massive Zetsu across the face sending it toppling to the ground as she aimed Clarent directly between its eyes.

"It really … PISSESS ME OFF!"

"ARGH, MERCY," Zetsu screamed as Mordred's attack hit home with the force behind it blowing up the giant Zetsu's head and creating a crater where it once was.

"Was that really necessary?"

Mordred shook Clarent several times to remove any remaining pieces of flesh before leaping off of the chest of the now dead Zetsu and making her way toward Seilah.

"Hey I wanted to fight someone capable and I get stuck with some wannabe Titan instead of course I'm gonna be mad!"

Seilah simply shook her head in response knowing all too well that the Knight was in one of her moods and simply leaving her be was the best response. Looking around she couldn't see or sense any more Zetsu which left her only one other force to search for.

"I can sense the Allied Shinobi Forces however it is faint meaning they are either far away or they are but few in number."

"Guess we should head out and find em then before they get themselves killed," Mordred replied. "As sad as that is to say I mean how can anyone lose to these scrubs?"

"The Zetsu aren't frontline fighters but they are good at stealth and infiltration, all it takes is one and an entire base could be compromised."

"Even so they still suck."

Seilah sighed as she began walking off in the direction of the shinobi with Mordred following behind moments after. The two advanced without issue the rest of the way which eventually put the pair on edge.

Arriving at what appeared to be a makeshift camp sometime later Seilah still felt on edge since the readings didn't get much stronger. Upon entering the camp she felt the remaining signatures immediately shift their position with one slowly moving toward them.

"Alright I'm gonna need you two to identify yourselves or face the wrath of Konoha's Green Beast!"

"Oh no," Mordred groaned. "Anyone but him!"

From one of the tents Might Guy appeared and it was clear to Seilah's heightened senses he was ready to use the Eight Gates should even the slightest wrong move be made. Concentrating more she could feel the fatigue on the man and realized that some heavy fighting had to have gone down for someone like him to be tired.

"You are Might Guy aren't you? Elite Jonin of the Leaf?"

"Yes I am indeed Might Guy however I'll need more than that to prove you aren't a Zetsu I'm afraid."

"Oh for crying out loud," Mordred snapped as she took a step forward. "Your name is Might Guy, you have a student named Rock Lee who is literally your clone, you can use only one Genjutsu and it scars anyone who sees it for life, your rivals with Cyclops and are in charge of a four man squad consisting of Neji, Tenten and your clone Lee!"

"I can say with certainty that these people are real," said Kakashi as he appeared next to Guy.

"Oh great the Cyclops is here too."

"Well if they are indeed our allies then welcome to our humble abode," Guy said with a wide grin as he gave them both a thumbs up. "You've arrived just in the nick of time it seems!"

"We'd heard the Zetsu have been giving everyone on this front a hard time and so Natsu sent us to investigate," Seilah said deciding to cut off Guy before he could try and start his life ending Genjutsu.

"Yeah the Zetsu took us completely by surprise," Kakashi sighed as the rest of the signatures began making their way toward them. "Our ranks were decimated by sleeper agents and then before we knew it we were being attacked by reanimated ninja."

"So there really are reanimated ninja on this front too," Seilah sighed. "It appears they are appearing across multiple fronts along with Servants and Zetsu hordes."

"Do we have any idea who is behind the reanimations," Neji asked as he joined the conversation.

"Natsu reckons it's that Kabuto guy since he would've gotten it from Orochimaru," Mordred replied as Kakashi hummed in thought.

"I'd hoped Kabuto wouldn't be involved but if he is on Madara's side then this war just got a whole lot worse. As a former Medical Ninja of the Leaf he'd have had access to thousands of people's DNA during his time working at the hospital and who can say if he escaped with some of it or not?"

"That's basically what we all concluded too which is why Natsu himself chose to go straight for Kabuto whilst the rest of us aid our allies across the various fronts."

"Well if Natsu takes the reanimated shinobi out of the mix it would make this war a lot easier for us all especially since the ones we have to deal with are more than we can handle," Tenten sighed only for Guy to interrupt her.

"Though our foes might be powerful it's not like we aren't up to the challenge! Just think about it Tenten as the forces of the Hidden Leaf do battle against the reanimated Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist!"

"It sounds like something straight out of legend Guy Sensei!"

"That it does Lee however we're not out here looking to make any new legends rather we're here to gain a vital foothold and assist our fellow comrades."

"Of course Guy Sensei I shouldn't have even hinted at glory and so I shall fight our next opponents without the use of my legs!"

"That's the spirit Lee-!"

"Can you two take that crap somewhere else," Mordred snapped. "And what's this about the Seven Ninja Swordsmen?"

"Yeah we probably should have mentioned them before," Kakashi sighed tiredly. "It appears that all seven of the former Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist have been reanimated however what's worse is that somehow all their weapons were stolen and returned to them making them the biggest threat in the area."

"According to the Bingo Book even the weakest of them is at the very least A Rank meaning that just one requires at least a Jonin to defeat them."

"Oi where'd you come from Sakura," Mordred said cheerfully as she removed her helmet. "Good to see you survived!"

"Th-thank you Saber I've been tending to the wounded we have here though to be honest I don't think many of them are going to make it …"

"What happened to them," Seilah asked as Sakura motioned for them to follow her to the largest tent and slowly opened the flap.

To their credit neither recoiled though Mordred's eyes twitched ever so slightly at one Cloud nin that had a large hole in his chest as Sakura sat down at a nearby table.

"Each of the Seven possesses a different kind of blade and all of them are frighteningly powerful. Seilah you might remember the day we met on the bridge we'd just finished a battle against one of the Seven and his student."

"You mean the one with the large sword that sacrificed himself to kill off most of those mercenaries?"

"Yeah that's the one, his name was Zabuza Momochi."

"Zabuza was rusty back then and we only managed to win through sheer luck however now that he's been brought back through the use of the Reanimation Jutsu he's in his prime," Kakashi added as he motioned to several covered corpses. "This mist combined with his signature Silent Killing Technique has taken the lives of many here in just a few short hours."

"So many in fact that we haven't been able to recover all the bodies since they were reduced to little more than blood and gore but the worst part is that all that has been done by only one of the seven."

"So to put it simply you've got a bunch of strong guys that need their asses kicked," Mordred asked with a grin much to Seilah's chagrin.

"Remember Saber the Seven Swordsmen have butchered an entire army so they shouldn't be underestimated."

"Hey someone has to step up and take these bastards down so who better than me, a Knight that shall surpass the skill of my Father and become legend!?"

"Honestly …"

"I agree with Saber, her flames of youth shine down like the very rays of the sun itself! I simply couldn't live with myself knowing that I did not support such burning passion all the way to the end so I too shall accompany you in your quest to defeat the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!"

"You know you might be a bit weird Guy but you've got fight in ya, maybe you aren't such a fool after all," Mordred said with a grin as Guy responded with his signature thumbs up in response.

"Thanks for the support I'll be sure to put it to good use in the coming battles!"

"Well if we're really doing this then I suppose we'd better come up with some kind of plan," Kakashi sighed clearly over Guy's unique personality.

"Do we know where these reanimated shinobi go when they aren't fighting, perhaps attacking that place would be a good idea," Seilah asked as Sakura shook her head.

"That's the thing they don't stop fighting instead they go on until their reanimated bodies fall apart. Supposedly the Reanimation Jutsu was originally designed to have the shinobi brought back take as many people with them as they could only to reappear elsewhere later on."

"So then how do we beat em for good?"

"That's where I'll come in," Kakashi said as he pulled out several scrolls from his back pocket. "See the only way to truly defeat a reanimated shinobi is by sealing them away through the use of Fuinjutsu. Now I'm not an expert but Minato Sensei and later on Lord Jiraiya taught me how to use this one since they figured a few people ought to know how to use it."

"So these scrolls can seal them," Seilah asked curiously. "I assume they must be incapacitated first?"

"Yeah if they have the ability to move then they'll break free from the seal so don't use one of these unless you can be sure that they'll keep still."

"Then what are we waiting for let's get out there and take the fight to these undead bastards!"

"Alright I suppose since we're doing this we'd better get this sorted now. Sakura since you are the only remaining Medical Ninja we have you'll have to stay here with the wounded, Tenten you'll also stay behind to protect her."

"Understood," Sakura and Tenten said in unison as the rest of the group rose and left the tent.

"Alright then everyone we'll head out into the forest toward the last area we were assigned to scout and see if any of them show up."

Donning her helmet once more Mordred was the first to leap into the forest's misty depths unafraid of whatever horrors that potentially lay within. She had wanted some sort of challenge to prove her worth to Natsu and this was exactly what she needed.

' _He's the first Master I've had that I was summoned for by the will of Fate so I have to make sure he understands my appreciation for it! If I can save these guys and strike a serious blow to the enemy he'll surely praise me for my strength unlike Father who-!'_

Mordred shook her head of all thoughts of her Father determined not to let her image cloud her judgement as it had always done before. This was her battle for her new Lord, her precious Master and she'd be damned if she messed it up because of her Father.

' _As a Knight of the Round and the rightful heir to Arthur I'll give my all to bring this war to an end for you, my Master!'_

It was then that she felt it, a familiar touch to her consciousness that sent waves of approval and appreciation toward her. On the surface she chastised herself for being so careless and revealing her deeper feelings however inwardly she was glad to know her Master approved of her resolve, something that only increased the bond between them in a way few could understand.

The moment her foot hit the dirt Mordred shot off with newfound energy with Might Guy grinning as he too kept pace with the joyful Saber.

"You have found further fire to fan the flames of youth within you I see!"

"Yeah I suppose you could say that," Mordred replied thankful that she was wearing her helmet. "I'll stop these reanimated swordsmen and anyone else who tries to grind this front to a halt, you have my word!"

Though he couldn't see her face Guy felt the sincerity of her words and in a rare moment of calm simply nodded in response. Her tone alone was all he needed to hear to understand that Saber would likely succeed in her task and he would support her with everything he had in turn.

"Allow me to support you in this coming battle Saber, not as a mere ally but as a friend."

"Huh?"

"Your flame burns brighter than any I've ever seen and I would be honoured to call someone with such red hot passion a friend."

"Ya know I think you might actually be growing on me," Mordred replied with a light chuckle as the two suddenly froze mid step and slid under a large wire trap that had been set up between the trees.

The moment she had slid under it Mordred leapt back to her feet and sliced the wire trap clean in two just as the others arrived.

"They must know we're on the way," Mordred growled as the mist began to thicken.

"I sense several powerful presences approaching at high speed," Seilah added as everything around them began to distort.

"We're surrounded," Neji said quickly having just activated his Byakugan. "There's hundreds of Zetsu all around us!"

"They disguised themselves as the environment itself," Kakashi said sharply as the trees began to fall apart into large groups of Zetsu. "Defensive formation!"

The small group stood with their backs to each other as the entire misty forest slowly turned into nothing but an army of Zetsu, all armed to the teeth as they slowly closed in.

"Oi kid, how many Zetsu do you think there are here," Mordred asked as Neji narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"I would say around four hundred though my eyes can only see so far," Neji replied grimly.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out-!"

"Hold on a moment Saber," Seilah said softly as she placed a hand on the Knight's blade.

"You don't wanna try talking to them do ya?"

"Opponents like these will not speak to us and will not accept surrender so I shall show them no mercy in kind. Master Natsu doesn't like me using this ability on others however in this instance to save us time, energy and possibly shift the tide of the war I shall use it."

"Hold on a minute what are you doing," Mordred asked as Seilah slowly began to rise above the group until she was several meters above them.

"Hear me Zetsu horde and heed my one warning," Seilah's voice boomed freezing the Zetsu in place. "I give you all one chance at surrender, retreat and your lives will not be forfeit!"

"But she just said she wasn't going to spare them, Guy Sensei I am most confused," Lee said aloud only for Guy to place a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Lee there are many things that you are yet to learn in life so consider this one of them. What Seilah is doing is not granting them any kind of mercy instead she is giving them warning of her current attack."

"But why would anyone adopt such a strategy?"

"Lee you've seen the power Natsu possesses haven't you," Guy asked as Lee nodded. "Well remember that Seilah is his assistant in all things and we've yet to see her even lift a finger in combat."

"If she holds even a fraction of Natsu's power then these Zetsu are in for it," Kakashi said as his mind wandered back to when he'd seen Natsu lose it against Kakuzu.

Meanwhile the Zetsu all began to laugh at Seilah's words though her face showed no sign of anger or annoyance, merely acceptance as she raised her hands.

"We will not stop just because you tell us to!"

"We are many and you are few!"

"The will of Madara will be carried out no matter what you do!"

"Then you leave me no choice …"

Suddenly the entire area was hit with an overwhelmingly powerful force as Seilah began to release her Etherious. Mordred's eyes couldn't get any wider as she gaped at the sheer power being released by her friend.

' _What is this foul power she's releasing!? It feels purely Demonic in nature and the amount of bloodlust coming from it … I'd never have expected someone as quiet and nice as Seilah of all people to be capable of such hatred and rage!'_

"Despair as I rip from you your gift and force you against your beloved Madara! **Etherious Aura – Curse Macro!** "

A sea of black washed over the Zetsu forcing Neji to shut off his Byakugan as the Zetsu began to scream before suddenly falling silent into a catatonic state. The small group was shocked as the Zetsu suddenly moved as one and stood at attention just as Seilah began to speak.

"You will find and attack any reanimated shinobi or Zetsu who are not under my direct control and you will not inform anyone of my control. Should any of you attempt to do so you shall drop dead on the spot, understood!"

"As you command Lady Seilah!"

And just like that the large ambush of Zetsu vanished into the earth as Seilah slowly reigned back in her power and landed next to the group as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"An entire army … turned in a single moment," Kakashi said almost fearful of Seilah as he tried to decide what fate was worse between what she did and what Natsu did to Kakuzu.

"You ripped away their free will didn't you," Guy said softly.

"They were given a chance to flee and they refused," Seilah replied with a shrug. "Master Natsu wishes for the Allied Shinobi Forces to win this war so any who defy his wishes deserve such a fate."

"No one deserves such a fate," Lee shouted as he rounded on Seilah. "What gives you the right to take away the free will of someone-!"

"LEE," Guy roared prompting his student to snap to attention. "Like I said before Lee there are many things you've yet to learn in your life and this is one of them. Though I too do not approve of such methods I can understand the necessity for such actions for had Miss Seilah not done what she did some of us might have been killed."

"Not to mention she sent em after the Seven Swordsmen and any other forces in the area meaning she bought us some time," Mordred added as she placed a hand on Seilah's shoulder. "A little brat like you who knows nothing of the horrors of war has no place telling us jack shit about how to fight it-!"

"It's alright Saber," Seilah said softly as her eyes slowly moved toward Lee and Neji. "In time they will learn the truth of war and all its spoils as will any others who became shinobi believing that they would never encounter it in their lifetime. Such is the way of the human, to wage unending war upon its own species rather than aspire for greater heights."

"Isn't it a little bit much to speak ill of humanity," Kakashi said before Lee could open his mouth again. "True we do fight a lot but there are some achievements that you can't deny such as the bonds we've forged over the years."

"Master Natsu was like that once, believing that the power of friendship and camaraderie would save the day however Fate showed him the truth. So long as humanity can desire it will wage war, the war leads to death and death leads to animosity. Such is the cycle of hatred that permeates across all creation."

"But surely if Natsu believed that he wouldn't have taken in Naruto, wouldn't have befriended Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade and fallen in love with Yugao," Kakashi pointed out prompting Seilah to sigh.

"Master Natsu might be a Demonic being with terrifying power now however he too was once human and it is those human tendencies that cause him no end of pain and suffering. Though he tries to remain as neutral and collected as he can his humanity will forever clash with his Demonic side though there are noteable exceptions of course as you no doubt know."

"If that is how you believe Natsu should be then I for one hope his human side destroys his Demonic side," Kakashi said rather coldly surprising even Mordred who didn't expect the man to gather up so much courage.

"My heart, mind, soul and body are all for Master Natsu and they all yearn for him to thrive free of pain and suffering. Losing the ability to return home and losing Yugao broke him in ways that may never truly heal however he always seems to rise up regardless."

"Because of his human side?"

"Perhaps though personally I believe it is because he has both perspectives he is able to rebuild himself time and again, even from the brink of Death itself. Master Natsu despises certain human traits and works to abolish them from himself however his love for those closest to him is his greatest strength and his darkest curse for it binds him to the same traits he despises so much."

"If I might be so bold I would like to ask you an honest question about Natsu," Guy said as he stood before Seilah. "You say that he despises certain traits of humanity and that he should become more ruthless in his actions correct?"

"I wouldn't say more ruthless simply more calculative."

"Well if you desire him to change so much would that not change him from the man you serve with so much loyalty?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"When I look at Natsu I see a man who fights for what he believes in and punishes those who genuinely deserve it. Every action he takes always has purpose and every outburst has justifiable cause behind it. The way he treats others allows him to form bonds that pave the way for a brighter future such is the case with young Naruto."

"Yes I understand that but what is your point?"

"If you were to remove these traits from him and turn him into a cold and calculating being who knew nothing but the thoughts of his own mind and the intricacies of his own plans how would that benefit him?"

Seilah blinked several times at the normally hyperactive Jonin genuinely shocked at what he'd just said. Her mind ran over what he'd just told her several times as she tried to find a logical counter to his argument however all points seemed to fall short leaving her with only theories at best as to how it would benefit him.

"Humanity might be flawed I will freely admit it however we all possess traits that can easily outshine them. I do not expect this war to be the end of all conflict however I believe it will teach all something that will be passed down to the next generation."

' _Is this the real Might Guy or what,'_ Mordred thought in shock as he practically shut down Seilah's verbal slap against humanity with nothing but mere words.

"Hopefully you will soon see the truth as this war progresses for it is as you said to young Lee here earlier, you will learn the truth of war and its spoils."

"The spoils of war …"

"Now I think we've spoken enough about the issues with humanity for the moment and should instead be taking advantage of the time you've granted us Miss Seilah don't you agree?"

"Y-yes," Seilah said quickly as she snapped out of her shocked stupor. "I can sense several large signatures up ahead so that must be where the reanimated shinobi are."

"Then that is where we shall go," Guy crowed as he began jogging on the spot. "Are you ready Lee!"

"Of course Guy Sensei!"

"And what about you Miss Saber!"

"Uh …"

"Let us be carried by the flames of youth into battle!"

The group watched both Guy and Lee charge off in the wrong direction leaving behind a still somewhat stunned Seilah, shocked Mordred and Kakashi and a somewhat understanding Neji.

 _ **/Elsewhere/**_

"It appears that Natsu Dragneel has deployed his little team to try and counter our efforts across multiple fronts."

"Yes it would appear that they are having quite a bit of success at it too."

"Tell me Kabuto are you prepared to deploy him yet?"

"You and I both know he's been ready since well before this war began or have you forgotten our first meeting Madara?"

"Do you know which front to deploy the other four," Madara replied seemingly ignoring the jab from Kabuto who simply chuckled from the shadows.

"Oh yes you see not only did two Servants appear in the desert front but two of the Five Kage also showed up so I think that would be the ideal place to deploy them."

"Then you'll see it done?"

"I give you my word," Kabuto replied with a toothy grin that slightly unnerved Madara.

"And what of your … condition?"

"What of it?"

"Can you … change back?"

"Why would I want to change back?"

"Well aside from looking as far from human as possible I wonder why," Madara replied dryly.

"So just to clarify should these four fall on the desert front you want me to deploy him there?"

"Yes and make sure you ensure it can be done regardless of the circumstances over there."

"And might I ask what you'll be doing?"

"It appears that I'm being called out by the Eight and Nine Tails directly however I'm not quite ready to deal with them just yet so I feel like causing a bit of chaos amongst the Allied Shinobi ranks."

"So you plan on going into battle then?"

"The fronts appear to have been halted by a strange strategy I've never seen used before in war meaning that Dragneel has assisted in the battle strategy. In order to counter this I shall rip a hole right through the weakest part of their defences."

A bold strategy but are you sure it'll work?"

"It doesn't need to work it simply needs to buy enough time so that I can finish my preparations."

"Very well then," Kabuto replied before looking over at one of the reanimated people near him. "When do you plan on sending him into battle?"

"I was instructed not to send him in until Dragneel breached our defences a few miles south of here."

"By our mysterious friend?"

"The very same," Madara replied with clear disdain evident in his voice. "But we need that power if we want to win so I shall use it for now."

"You realize what Dragneel will do to us should he win right?"

"It will not matter for once I have acquired the Eight and Nine Tails this war will be as good as won," Madara said as he slowly vanished into a vortex leaving Kabuto alone with the reanimated person.

"He called you a living legend but you look so plain, are you really that powerful?"

The person sitting in the corner traced the cracks on his face before letting one Crimson Red eye bore into Kabuto's own as he slowly opened his mouth.

"He will not stop once he finds out what you have done not only with me but with the power you stole from him."

"That wasn't the question."

"He will find out I'm here and the moment he senses me you and that man will be wiped from this world."

"Ah but you know that isn't going to happen until the opportune moment because of our mutual friend," Kabuto replied with a grin as the man leant back in his chair. "But it appears your time is fast approaching."

"And then you will learn that what he let Naruto do to you was a mercy-."

"Mercy? The bastard scarred me beyond recognition," Kabuto snapped. "You define that as a mercy!"

"It will appear as mercy compared to what he will do once he finds out I'm here and your current appearance."

"He cannot touch me, our mutual friend assured me of that!"

"Natsu will find a way because he always does, that is how he beat Ahnkseram and Achnologia and it is how he will defeat you and the fake."

"ENOUGH!"

The man chuckled as he watched Kabuto storm from the room inwardly thinking of Natsu's impending approach unsure if his words were still classified as a bluff or not.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	86. Forest Of Misty Encounters

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Forest Of Misty Encounters**

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

"The mist has thickened considerably in this area," Seilah said as she condensed some of it between her hands and channelled her power into it. "And it is definitely made of chakra which means we are getting closer to the seven."

"It is becoming rather difficult to see through all this mist though I doubt it is too difficult for you Neji after all you have the Byakugan."

"Normally you would be correct Lee but this mist is different somehow since it blocks out certain patches of my vision …"

"I don't recall the Hidden Mist Jutsu being capable of that," Kakashi mused as he raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "The chakra density within the mist is thicker than any I've encountered but I can still see through it."

"There is something I've noticed running through this mist for awhile now but I'm not certain enough of its origins to speak too much about it yet," Seilah said as she released a small ball of mist she had gathered. "However there are traces of Aura within …"

"Aura? Hold on a minute I thought the only ones who could use Aura were Natsu, that Kaguya chick and Kurama," Mordred asked in confusion.

"It is possible that the other Tailed Beasts also possess Aura strong enough to perform such a feat however it is masked far too well. Kurama is a highly skilled Devil's Aura user however not even he can mask his Aura this well."

"You sure because he even said he was able to swap between his human and fox forms using it and that fox form is massive in size I mean that surely has to count for something?"

"To be quite honest it's been years since I've seen Aura used so subtley, the Alvarez War to be specific."

"What are you trying to say," Mordred said slowly with the rest of the group confused as to what the pair were talking about.

"Someone in the enemy ranks has skill with the Devil's Aura that matches Master Natsu's at the very least is what I'm saying. To whom such skill belongs however is another matter entirely because we know Kaguya is an Elder God but Madara has Seven of the Nine Tailed Beasts at his back."

"Which means he could be using the power of all seven to pull off feats like this?"

"Perhaps but therein lies the problem that Madara wouldn't know the first thing about how to use the Aura to such a fine degree."

"You don't think Kaguya has help do you?"

"I don't know," Seilah sighed as she closed her eyes and let her mind begin to wander. "But I shall soon find out …"

"Huh?"

" _Master …_ "

" _Seilah? I'm surprised you've contacted me so soon but what can I do for you?_ "

" _I must request that I borrow your eyes for a few minutes if that isn't too much trouble,_ " Seilah replied as Natsu mentally hummed in response.

" _Borrow my eyes? You mean the Eyes of the Hybrid?_ "

" _Yes there is something strange I can detect here and I have reason to believe it contains masterful use of the Devil's Aura. Under normal circumstances I would not ask for your eyes however you and I both know that Kaguya is an Elder God and Kurama is on our side in the war meaning whoever used this could be a potential foe._ "

" _One moment …_ "

Seilah felt a tingling sensation in her eyes as Natsu opened up his Hybrid Sight to her as she sent back waves of appreciation in response.

" _I've yet to encounter any kind of resistance so you can use them for now Seilah but keep me updated on the Aura you've encountered. I've already sensed a far too familiar presence for some time now that should not only be absent from this world but should be long dead …_ "

" _Master?_ "

" _For now focus on what you've discovered and report back to me whilst I continue the push to Kabuto. That little shit has really pissed off quite a lot of people even Lady Death herself decided to pay me a little visit demanding his meddling with the dead be ceased._ "

" _Do you think the person you sensed and Lady Death's appearance are connected?_ "

" _I can almost guarantee it,_ " Natsu replied grimly. " _Talk to you later Seilah and keep up the good work. Oh and I know she already knows it but tell Mordred she's on the right track and to keep doing what she's doing!_ "

" _Of course Master,_ " Seilah replied as she felt the connection cease.

Taking a deep breath she slowly opened her eyes to reveal Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue orbs that shocked everyone except Mordred who simply rolled hers in response.

"Why are you all so surprised she's linked with Natsu to the point that she can take ninety nine percent of his max power, eyes are nothing for her to borrow?"

"Well excuse us for being caught off guard by seeing something none of us knew beforehand," Kakashi replied dryly. "Though I suppose now you plan on looking into the mist?"

"Yes for you see these eyes have the ability to break things down to a more decipherable level such as the time he assisted Sakura in removing the poison from Kankuro in the Hidden Sand Village."

"And you plan on doing that to the mist?"

"I cannot alter the mist since I don't possess an affinity for mist based Etherious or Magic however I can trace it back to its caster and break down any potential exploits we may be able to find within it."

"Well that sound … useful."

"If you plan on being sarcastic Kakashi might I remind you that it was these eyes that allowed Master Natsu to … operate on Kakuzu so effectively," Seilah said with narrowed eyes prompting the masked Jonin to stiffen considerably.

"I-I meant no disrespect I-!"

"Enough! We are wasting far too much time here, the Zetsu I sent after the Seven are being cut down in droves so we must move now if we wish to maintain the numbers advantage!"

Looking at one of the denser portions of the mist Seilah hummed to herself before suddenly shooting off to the left with the rest of the group following close behind. Every now and then her direction would suddenly change as she followed the Aura back to its source until finally they began to hear the sounds of combat.

"Finally," Mordred groaned. "Almost ran into a few trees with your rapid changes in direction!"

"I for one enjoyed the exercise," Guy added with a grin. "I shall incorporate such rapid changes in movement into my routine as will my entire team!"

"I for one cannot wait to get started on the new routine Guy Sensei!"

"Can we focus on what's in front of us," Neji sighed wondering if he'd survive the war at this rate.

"It appears that the seven are engaging the last of the Zetsu however I cannot find anyone linked to the Devil's Aura. It's strange but the trail just ends here …"

"Oi is it just me or did it just get way colder," Mordred asked suddenly as the trees around them slowly began gaining a thick coating of ice around them.

"Don't tell me he brought them back," Kakashi said in genuine shock. "They earned their rest!"

"What is it my eternal rival?"

"We're not alone," Neji said sharply as something landed before them kicking up dust as a mirror made of ice began to form next to it.

From the mirror emerged a masked figure with long flowing black hair wearing a pinstriped outfit with a green haori worn over the top of it. In each hand the figure held three senbon needles that were coated in ice with the ground beneath them slowly beginning to freeze over.

As the dust cleared it revealed a tall man with bandages covering his mouth with a large sword resting lazily across his right shoulder. The man's eyes were black signalling that he was a reanimated ninja along with the cracks in his skin however to Kakashi it was much more obvious.

"Well well well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake," the man said as he planted the blade in the ground next to him before leaning up against it. "I knew I wasn't going to heaven but I mean coming back to this hell to fight you again was the last thing I expected."

 _Former Seven Ninja Swordsman_

 _Demon Of The Bloody Mist_

 _Zabuza Momochi_

"Something seems off about all this though," the masked nin said as they removed the mask to reveal a young person of questionable gender though one sniff from Seilah was enough to figure out they were also male. "I do not recognize that symbol they bear nor do I recognize the others with him."

 _Former Tool Of The Bloody Mist_

 _Descendant Of The Yuki Clan_

 _Haku_

"Zabuza … and Haku," Kakashi managed to say after getting over his shock. "I'm sorry that you weren't allowed to enjoy the peace you'd finally achieved."

"You look older Kakashi," Zabuza said as his eyes moved toward Seilah. "And I swear I remember you from my dying moments but the rest I've got no clue. The only thing I do know is that we've gotta fight without choice so this ain't the time for catching up."

"We know," Kakashi sighed. "But before we do I just want to say thanks to the both of you."

"You wanna thank us?"

"That encounter on the bridge taught my team a valuable lesson and the lessons they learned from that day live on within all three of them today. Though I failed them as a Sensei I cannot deny that the incident on the bridge showed them all what it truly meant to be ninja and so I thank you."

"So that little brat made something of himself eh …"

"I am glad that our deaths in the end brought about some positive change in the world," Haku added prompting Zabuza to snort in amusement.

"So what's the brat up to anyway?"

"Well Naruto was taken under the wing of a man who likely is the strongest living being on the planet right now and made Jonin within two years. He managed to commune and join forces with the beast sealed within him and now he's one of the strongest people I know."

"Gassing people up really isn't your style Kakashi but I can feel the sincerity coming from your voice so I'll believe that tall tale of yours. Now-!"

" _I think I've had enough of this little reunion of yours so allow me to speed things up a little bit._ "

Both Zabuza and Haku's bodies stiffened as the life vanished from their eyes leaving nothing but emotionless husks standing before them. In the blink of an eye Zabuza had closed the distance between himself and Kakashi and was inches away from cleaving him in two however Mordred's blade clashed with his own sending a mixture of red and white sparks out in all directions.

"Come on Cyclops not even you are that weak!"

"The remaining six are heading this way," Seilah said quickly as she jumped up into the trees above. "The Zetsu are all wiped out so it is now us versus them so I would strongly advise haste in whatever you plan on doing!"

"This guy has some strength behind him," Mordred growled as her armoured feet began to sink into the earth as she was slowly pushed back. "Now we're talking!"

Her blade skimmed the edge of Zabuza's before breaking off leaving the nin off guard in midair. Quickly adjusting her blade Mordred moved to uppercut Zabuza only for an ice mirror to appear around her blade freezing it in place.

"The hell-!"

From behind Mordred Haku emerged from another ice mirror clearly aiming for her back as Zabuza smashed through the front mirror with his own blade aimed right at her neck.

"Do not worry Saber I have your back!"

Just as Haku was about to strike a powerful blow struck the side of his face sending the Ice user flying through the misty woods just as Mordred raised her blade to block another strike from Zabuza that sent her skidding backward slightly.

"You think you can match me in brute strength!?"

Levelling her blade beside her Mordred rushed toward Zabuza ripping up the earth beneath her as she ran before bringing Clarent down upon Zabuza as if it were a club almost immediately forcing the man to kneel as he used both hands to block the attack.

"Saber you have twenty seconds max," Seilah's voice echoed as Saber began to hammer away at Zabuza's defence literally driving the reanimated swordsman into the earth with each strike as dust began to mix with the mist around them.

"Twenty seconds might be enough time but why don't you fight some of em!"

"In case you forgot I'm the eyes for everyone in the mist!"

Mordred just yelled in frustration as she continued to hammer away until she suddenly found herself blown back by an unknown force.

"Oi oi what the hell was that!"

"Do you know why they call him the Demon of the Bloody Mist?"

"What are you on about Cyclops," Mordred asked as Zabuza emerged from the crater he'd been forced into moments prior now covered in a purple aura. "Huh … interesting."

Just as Zabuza emerged and slung his blade over his shoulder several more figures landed behind him with each of them bearing one of the seven legendary blades of the Hidden Mist.

"So that's them huh, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen," Mordred said more to herself as she eyed each of them warily. "Some of those barely even look like swords and yet I can tell each of them is powerful in their own right."

"I'm honestly surprised all seven are dead and Madara managed to acquire their weapons," Kakashi said in agreement. "Though obviously Kisame and Shark Skin are noticeably absent but that could mean any number of things."

"Indeed it does Kakashi however I do believe now is not the time for such thoughts when the battle ahead of us looks to be most perilous," Guy said as he entered his combat stance. "Even just one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen are enough to warrant caution however no one has fought all Seven since the last Great Ninja War."

"Guy …"

"Are you ready to face them head on Kakashi, Saber!?"

"Of course we're ready but what about Lee and Neji," Kakashi asked just noticing their absence.

"Didn't you notice spandex junior belt the Ice user away earlier Cyclops? Honestly how slow are you …"

"All of you stop bickering we've got more hostiles incoming," Seilah said sharply much to the shock of the trio as several more powerful signatures suddenly appeared. "Sorry for not telling you sooner but it is as I feared that this mist is masking something!"

"Then break off and find out what it is," Mordred snapped as she looked up at Seilah who was currently sitting in a meditative state in one of the trees.

"I shall endeavour to do so however you must be careful I'm sensing several powerful Servant signatures along with more reanimated shinobi and two large groups of Zetsu!"

"Looks like I got the good front after all," Mordred said with a grin as she turned toward Guy and Kakashi. "Think you two can handle these guys because it sounds like I've got a bunch of Servants to deal with?"

"I believe that Kakashi and I will be able to make do with what we've got available to us, right my eternal rival?"

"What are you suggesting Guy?"

"What I'm suggesting is that in order to allow Saber and Seilah to do what they need to do we shall use every last drop of youth to defeat the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist in as timely manner as possible!"

Kakashi stared blankly at Guy for several moments before letting loose a tired sigh and nodding in agreement.

"I suppose given the circumstances we'll probably die either way so using everything to try and live is the best option we've got."

"That's the spirit Kakashi!"

"Alright I'm outta here guys so don't go dying on me or I swear I'll have Natsu get Death to find you both so I can beat the shit out of you!"

"I shall take your words to heart Miss Saber!"

"Mordred."

"…"

"My name is Mordred, remember it but don't tell anyone or I'll kill you both!"

"You trust us with your name," Kakashi asked clearly shocked that he was being allowed to know something as secretive as the name of Natsu's Servant.

"Look I might come off as bloodthirsty and rash, which in reality I am, but even I can tell when the odds are heavily stacked against us. Neither of you show the slightest sign of fleeing which means deep down you both have honour, yes even you Cyclops."

"But isn't a Servant's name supposed to be something best kept hidden?"

"Look at it this way you have a high chance of dying here so it's not really a risk," Mordred replied casually as she began to walk away into the mist. "Some think my mind is childish but Natsu understands the way I work and trust me at the end of the day he'd approve too so stop worrying about it."

"We shall never reveal your name to anyone Miss Saber you have our word," Guy said cheerfully before turning back to face the Seven Swordsmen who all entered their own attack stances. "Keep that name unto the grave …"

Mordred simply grinned as she vanished into the mist intent on tracking the Servants that had popped up in the area as the two Konoha Elite Jonin began one of the toughest battles of their lives.

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

As Mordred moved to intercept the Servants Seilah was rushing through the forest using Natsu's eyes to track a large spike in Aura. The sudden appearance of Servants, reanimated shinobi and Zetsu was no mere coincidence nor was the oddities surrounding the mist itself and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Going alone to face someone capable of such feats in Aura wasn't the best idea but the only backup she possessed that could tangle with such a foe was currently charging toward the summoned enemy Servants leaving her alone to face whatever the threat was.

Arriving at what appeared to be a dead end to the trail Seilah frowned before noticing that there was a cave hidden behind various roots and bushes that the airborne Aura trail went. Entering the cave Seilah began walking down into the darkness thankful she had the best eyes available for the trip.

"Who would be hiding down here I wonder?"

It didn't take her long to find out as she reached a large open space in the cave where a strange metallic object sat pumping out mist at an alarming rate.

"This signature … it reads familiar?"

"Familiar indeed."

Before the newcomer had even finished their second word Seilah had already moved to ensure that there was a considerable distance between them, Etherious at the ready should she need to fight.

"Such an interesting reaction," the figure said as they emerged from the shadows to reveal a young man with pale skin and long white hair.

"An Otsutsuki?"

"I suppose you could refer to me as such," the man replied as he lazily flicked a strand of hair from his face. "My one true Mother is Lady Kaguya after all."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I you ask? My designation is Number Two though you can call me Odion Otsutsuki."

"I take it you are here to oversee whatever this thing is?"

"Heh, that pile of scrap needs no caretaker," Odion scoffed. "Once the necessary modifications were made its full power became available for me to play with as I saw fit. The reanimated Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist are most impressive in combat, utilizing the Hidden Mist Jutsu to partake in masterful assassination work. Unfortunately their mist can only stretch so far and so a solution was devised."

"This metal pillar," Seilah said to herself only for Odion to shake his head.

"Ah if only it were that simple. To harness the mist on such a scale I needed a power source that could successfully sustain it across the entire forest and so I found such a source."

"By source do you mean …"

"Those eyes of yours should recognize this pile of scrap well since their true Master has encountered it before," Odion said teasingly as he walked over to the metallic pillar. "A being known throughout all history as the King of Steam now producing the mist for me in vast quantities, do you not yet understand to whom I refer?"

"King of Steam," Seilah said under her breath as her mind raced through every title she knew until she reached a grim conclusion. "No …"

"You didn't think Natsu Dragneel's little meeting with the other Servants went unnoticed did you? Though many escaped Solomon's attack thanks to the Grand Assassin Lady Kaguya was able to lay claim to some of the fleeing Kings."

The ground beneath them began to rumble as the metallic object began to emit even more mist, the ground cracking around it as Odion began to speak once again.

"Rise Babbage and defend yourself!"

The ground quickly gave way as the King of Steam emerged from the earth with the upgrades Odion mentioned clear as day much to Seilah's shock and disgust.

"What have you done!"

"Steam wasn't what I needed however the suit used by Charles Babbage was necessary as a base to construct something that would aid in the successful defence of this front. Of course the old Charles Babbage did not agree and so alterations had to be made, sacrifices for the greater good as you can no doubt tell."

Originally the hulking mass of metal that was the Servant Charles Babbage was made of steel with various magical gemstones used to regulate its power. The being before Seilah now was indeed still Charles Babbage in design however his armor was more humanoid in appearance with it appearing more like an exoskeleton made of pure Obsidian.

The armor appeared rather menacing despite its smaller size thanks to the unique materials used in its creation. The large metallic portion that stuck out of the ground to distribute the mist appeared to be all that remained of the old armor of Babbage and it was something Seilah almost immediately assumed was a weak point in its design.

Babbage took several steps forward as four vents opened up at his back seemingly increasing his movement speed considerably as mist flooded the cave.

"Tell me Odion, can Babbage remember who he is?"

"Those memories were unnecessary and were subsequently removed," Odion replied as Babbage made a strange gurgling noise as a small red slit appeared where his eyes would be acting as some kind of visor.

"So this is why Master Natsu wants to stop Kaguya …"

"I look forward to seeing how you fare against my little experiment Servant of the Hybrid so do try to give me a good show," Odion said as he vanished through a portal leaving Seilah to face Babbage once more.

"I don't normally care for humans but not even I can stand such barbarism, reminds me of that bastard Keyes," Seilah spat as she coated her fists in darkness. "I'll try to make it as quick as I can."

 _Corrupted Mist King_

 _Charles Babbage Alter (Archer)_

Raising his right arm Seilah prepared herself as Babbage began to fire condensed mist bullets at her forcing her to begin running around the cave as her battle began in earnest.

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

As Seilah began to combat Babbage Mordred found herself heading further into the heart of the forest in order to find the other Servant signatures she picked up earlier. Unfortunately this meant that she was venturing further away from any potential help however she would not falter after having wasted ten minutes pursuing them.

As if sensing her rising annoyance the signatures suddenly halted in place seemingly allowing her to catch up, cautious she skidded to a halt before the central forest clearing and eyed two figures warily.

"We know your there Knight so you might as well come out," one of the figures said in a mocking tone. "If you come out now we won't skewer you before you fade back to the Throne!"

"Because that was gonna draw her out," the other figure scoffed as the first rounded on them.

"Well I don't see you saying anything of use!"

"Oi we're gonna kill ya …"

"At least say it with some enthusiasm!"

"You know I don't wanna be here so why bother?"

"And where DO you want to be then?"

"Well if I had the choice I'd probably be back home lazing around, fish a little, you know just living life."

"How you became such a renowned spearman I'll never know …"

"I'm not world renowned yet in this form, Prototype is in my Spirit Origin for a reason."

"Ireland's Child of Light Cu Chulainn," the figure said mockingly. "How you of all people can act this lazy none could ever say!"

"Look I like to fight but these guys we're fighting for are the definition of scum so I don't really care about giving it my all."

"Honestly," the other man growled as he bit his thumb in frustration. "Ah of course you won't fight because you fear the wrath of your Mistress Scathach!"

"Sh-shut up, Master Scathach ain't got nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but I think she does for she would be ashamed of her prized student being manipulated by evil so easily wouldn't she?"

"You'd better shut your mouth before my spear starts moving toward you, Fionn! Go over that side of the clearing and suck your thumb some more!"

"You believe yourself capable of speaking to me in such a manner!"

"I'm not Diarmund and I ain't about to take your shit!"

"You are fortunate we cannot truly harm each other since our contractor is the same else I would slay you for such a childish insult!"

Mordred simply stared blankly at Fionn and Cu who bickered back and forth, having forgotten her presence entirely, and wondered how either of them could be considered heroes. Deciding she'd had enough of the pair she launched herself into the clearing which startled them both enough to snap out of their little feud.

"You two have to be the biggest idiots I've seen since arriving in this place! Not only did you forget I was here but you revealed your true names and had this been a normal Grail War where I didn't know them you'd be all but screwed!"

"Blame the big baby over there," Cu snorted prompting Fionn to summon his lance to his side.

"Be silent Cu Chulainn!"

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that over all that thumb action going on in your mouth!"

"Why you-!"

"SHUT UP!"

Fionn and Cu glared at each other for several moments before focusing on Mordred whose helmet hid her rapidly twitching eyebrow.

"For the time being let us put aside our feud and focus on our opponent."

 _Leader Of The Knights Of Fianna_

 _Man Of Infinite Knowledge And Beauty_

 _Fionn mac Cumhaill (Lancer)_

"Yeah I suppose we can do that for the time being though I refuse to apologise!"

 _The Hound Of Culann_

 _Ireland's Youthful Child Of Light_

 _Cu Chulainn – Prototype (Lancer)_

"Are you sure that spear of yours will hold up in a fight against a Saber?"

"You just worry about that thumb and those dashing looks of yours Fionn and let me handle my lance," Cu replied as he twirled it between his fingers before running a finger along the bladed edge.

"You don't have Gae Bolg," Mordred asked in genuine surprise as she eyed the strange green spear curiously.

"Doesn't really matter if I have it or not," Cu shrugged before levelling it at Mordred who tensed ever so slightly. "All I need is one good strike and you'll meet your end at its tip."

' _So I'm fighting two Lancers and one of em has fought Father before, at least one of his counterparts has, which means I have to take this fight seriously. Both of them despite having rocks for brains possess the ability to wipe out armies by themselves and their Noble Phantasms could kill me if I'm not careful.'_

"So how are we gonna do this," Cu asked as Mordred snapped her attention back to the pair.

"As much as I would rather an honourable fight you know what our orders are Cu Chulainn."

"Two on one I know," the blue haired Lancer sighed as he entered his combat stance. "For what it's worth Saber I don't even wanna be here."

"Yeah I got that impression before I decided to interrupt your little squabble," Mordred half joked as her grip on Clarent tightened.

The three Servants were silent as the mist in the area was momentarily cleared by a large gust of wind. With blinding speed the three vanished the moment the mist returned as the sounds of clashing steel rang throughout the forest's heart signalling one of the more fierce battles of the war finally beginning.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu frowned as he felt the drain from Mordred, Seilah and Nobu. He cared about them all and knew they all had their own battles to fight however that did little to alleviate his concern for their safety.

" _They are battle hardened so you need not worry about their welfare, especially the welfare of the Servants._ "

" _I know that however it has always been my nature, my instinct, to protect everyone. Take the burden upon myself so that the risk of others being killed becomes nonexistent._ "

" _Such things are nonexistent when war is brought into the equation._ "

" _I know._ "

" _You know much now Natsu, more than when we fought and yet there is much we are still blind to. How can this Kabuto, a mortal human, control so many Servants and undead of such high calibre? How does Kaguya conceal her presence from us so effectively and most importantly how will this Madara be stopped if he controls the Ten Tails, a prototype of what we are?_ "

" _My hope is that because the Ten Tails is but a prototype our control over Hybrid's Aura combined with the fact that it has been divided for so long shall give us the edge we need. That is of course assuming Madara isn't stopped before it is revived._ "

" _You should have heeded my warning about Kurama, his mere presence on the battlefield puts everything at risk._ "

" _I have no control over Kurama outside the Council Chambers unless it is a situation in which the Rule of Realms has or would have been broken. If Kurama wishes to fight then that is his choice and I must abide by it because-._ "

" _We are the balance yes I know, good to see you've been paying attention to what I've been saying this whole time._ "

" _Not much else to do as I wait here for the two armies to show up is there?_ "

" _Each sliver of knowledge I impart onto you makes your return to power that much closer though it would be nice if Lady Time moved faster to make you whole once more …_ "

" _One thing at a time,_ " Natsu sighed as he noticed the approaching Allied Shinobi Forces. " _Speaking of which it's about time we got to work._ "

" _Remember that your eyes are closed off to you until your Servant has completed her task._ "

" _I don't always need my eyes to fight you know,_ " Natsu replied as he sniffed the air with a slight grin on his face. " _Keep prodding Aava for me will you whilst I get to work._ "

" _I believe she is still somewhat fatigued by the amount of power she expended keeping us alive earlier but I'll see what I can do though I'm not about to become Dragon food just so you can tap into her power again._ "

" _Noted,_ " Natsu replied as he began walking toward the battlefield with his nose picking up several scents that brought yet another smile to his face.

"Well now, time to see what you lot learnt under Mifune. This front just got a lot more fun for me now that they've arrived."

Natsu wandered down the hill toward the now unpacking Allied Shinobi Force intending on joining them in taking the fight to Kabuto. Unbeknownst to him a pair of eyes were watching him from the Allied Shinobi Force camp with nothing but interest, glowing Galaxy Blue for but a moment before fading away as they vanished into the sea of shinobi once more.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	87. Seilah Vs The King Of Mist

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – Haven't revealed who that was yet so keep an open mind!**

 **On with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Seilah Vs The King Of Mist**

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

"What's the matter Seilah, the eyes of Dragneel himself not enough to combat a Servant of Lady Kaguya," Odion teased as Seilah blocked a strike from the mist enhanced Babbage as she was sent skidding backward several feet.

Seilah grit her teeth as she ducked under another punch before delivering a powerful strike to his abdomen sending Babbage high into the air. Darting upward Seilah appeared above the mechanical man and delivered a powerful spinning kick though unfortunately it was blocked with a mere forearm.

Using the force behind her blow Seilah bounced off as Babbage landed on the ground creating a small crater due to his weight. Just as she was about to fly toward him once again Babbage raised his right hand as a portion of his armoured hand opened up and fired several high pressure jets of mist in her direction forcing her to veer off course right into the cave wall.

' _That armor is durable, far too durable. My attacks may not be as strong as Master Natsu's however I can still rip through most things with ease which means I'll need to use more power, power that may be necessary for this Odion Otsutsuki who appears to be around here somewhere.'_

Pulling herself out of the wall Seilah landed on the ground before Babbage who stood as still as a statue, mist still pouring from his body which would have blinded anyone without eyes that could see beyond it.

"Let us try a different tactic then," Seilah said as she pivoted her right leg before vanishing and reappearing before Babbage with a Darkness coated fist. Babbage blocked the strike and went to return the punch with his own only for Seilah to dart to the left and attempt to land a kick to his side.

In response Babbage swivelled on one leg and tried to kick Seilah forcing her to duck as she went for a sweeping attack at his remaining leg. Babbage jumped over it however Seilah foresaw it and using her remaining hand she spun around and delivered a Darkness coated kick to the side of Babbage's head sending him flying across the cave and into the wall.

The cave shook as Seilah jumped back to her feet and dusted herself off, careful to ensure she didn't let her guard down for a moment in case Odion tried something.

She didn't have to wait long for Babbage to recover as she lazily moved to the right to avoid a large slab of rock that had been hurled her way as the Caster emerged seemingly unscathed.

" _ **Armor Condition – Unscathed. Target has failed to inflict damage to Obsidian Frame, resuming combat operations.**_ "

"He can still speak!"

"Well of course he can he just speaks more like machine than man," Odion replied in amusement. "A bit of a clique but what can you do?"

" _ **Accessing Primary Combat Lacrima C-5. Primary Magical Circuits currently exceeding safe operating parameters, opening sub lacrima D-4 and D-7 to compensate.**_ "

"Though he is more machine than man that doesn't mean he doesn't get pissed off when you hit him, guess he wants to kill you for real now."

Seilah grit her teeth as the mist coming from Babbage's body temporarily ceased before suddenly being expelled at an alarming rate from the steel piece atop his head. Just one look at the dense mist now covering the roof of the cavern was all Seilah needed to know that this Servant had been enhanced far beyond what she was capable of.

"Ah that look in your eyes says it all doesn't it, the look of despair! You now understand what we've done don't you?"

"You've placed lacrima crystals within him that serve two purposes, a set to draw power beyond what his body can handle and a set that is used to control the flow so that he does not die. You were not content with altering his mind and body but sought to completely convert him into a weapon of war."

"Imagine if we chose to give him poisonous gas or radioactive clouds to dispel instead of mere mist, he would be a true weapon of war! Unfortunately we did not have the time to alter him to such a degree however the modifications that we have done should be more that capable of eliminating you!"

" _ **Current Magical Circuits operating at – 194% and slowly rising. Advise immediate end to combat operations to avoid permanent Circuit failure.**_ "

' _He's already nearly doubled in strength!'_

"Given the fact that you were there at the downfall of Ahnkseram and took part in the destruction of Achnologia you should understand more than most the true power Lady Kaguya possesses. The ability to alter a being to achieve something so far beyond its maximum potential, the ability to see far beyond that which mortal minds can even begin to contemplate! All these things and more yet you still stand before her defiant so I must ask you one simple question …"

Seilah frowned as Odion appeared in front of Babbage who suddenly froze in place seemingly unable to move due to his mere presence.

"Why would you challenge Lady Kaguya knowing the power she possesses? Neither your Master nor yourself are natives to this world, its issues irrelevant to you both?"

"You are … partially correct," Seilah replied as she unclenched her fists, an act that genuinely surprised Odion. "This world and the majority who dwell here are not our concern in any way nor is the fate of it truly consequential."

"Then why do you defy Lady Kaguya repeatedly and choose to defend it from our effort to restore her true strength?"

"You don't fool us, that's why."

"…"

"We know that should Kaguya regain her full power she will not stop with just this reality just as Ahnkseram wouldn't have stopped with ours. Master Natsu heard her plans to defy the current pantheon firsthand and that is an act that we cannot allow lest it destroy the already unstable balance that has been achieved."

"So you fight not to protect this world but to protect what lies beyond it?"

Seilah sighed and shook her head, taking a deep breath as she slowly looked up at Odion with her signature chilling gaze that often found its victims frozen in place.

"I fight because Master Natsu wishes it however his own reasons for fighting are much more complex, as are most of his reasons for doing things, but that is beside the point. What you fail to realize is that we are the incalculable variable and so long as we choose to remain here you shall NEVER have that which you seek unless Master Natsu allows it."

"That is a rather dangerous way of viewing things," Odion replied as he began to walk toward Babbage. "To believe that someone like Dragneel can tell an Elder God what to do is absolute nonsense! He beat Achnologia only because the Council and TWO Elders aided him and Ahnkseram wasn't even defeated by him instead suffering his major blow from the Apocalypse Dragon, he has no right to make such claims!"

"Things are not the same as they were back then, Master may not have fully regained his strength but within lies a different power. If you truly believe that Kaguya's victory is assured before all the pieces are even in place then I don't believe you will last long in this world let alone those beyond."

"What-!"

"You remind me of one of my own kind, a Demon by the name of Mard Geer, one of the beings created by Master Natsu's older brother Lord Zeref. Mard Geer believed himself to be the strongest Demon among all Zeref's creations and vehemently denied that Lord E.N.D would one day rise to claim the title, care to guess what his fate was?"

"Enlighten me," Odion said through grit teeth clearly not liking the sudden reversal in the conversation favouring Seilah.

"When Master Natsu finally decided to grace Mard Geer and his band of foolish Demons he defeated Mard Geer with one simple attack, crushing his heart within his hand as if he were merely a pest that had buzzed by his head one too many times."

"Are you comparing Lady Kaguya to a pest …"

"Of course not," Seilah replied with a smug smile on her face. "I was referring to you, the human trash who likely couldn't even beat a single student of my Master's in single combat let alone myself or Master himself."

"You dare mock me!"

"You believe that because you can improve beings, use Aura and push around weaklings who cannot fight you are something special? Lord Zeref could create Demons with a wave of his hand with no effort, Master Natsu could likely crack the continent if he chose to aim a direct attack at it and even his student Naruto is on the cusp of achieving the ability to wipe out entire villages or mountains."

"What is your point!"

"My point is that until my Master and I fall Kaguya's victory is still the furthest thing from certain, likely bordering on impossible. Master is known for defying the odds and although he did receive help perhaps you should question WHY he received it and contemplate the odds of victory should it happen again?"

"Then it appears that there is only one course of action," Odion replied as he composed himself. "Kill her Babbage and ensure that not even a shred of her remains for her Master to find!"

On cue Mist began to pour from Babbage as the mechanical man vanished and appeared in front of her with a drastic increase in speed. Crossing her arms Seilah managed to block the attack but was sent flying back into the opposite cave wall feeling slightly dazed.

She didn't have a moment to recover as a fist to her gut saw her body ripping through the cave wall as she soon found herself outside in the forest flying through trees at high speed.

' _Drastic increase in speed with the physical strength having doubled, no tripled, and an armor that is nigh impenetrable. I doubt my Curse would work on someone who doesn't even control his own mind which leaves me only one other option …'_

Curling up into a ball Seilah sailed through the forest ripping up a straight line of trees before finally touching the ground, bouncing once before uncurling and landing on her feet as she skidded to a stop.

"Blood … how long has it been since I've been wounded?"

Tracing a finger along her face she examined the blood for a moment before deeming it unimportant as her eyes narrowed allowing her to see the rapidly approaching Babbage from far away.

"That punch sent me several kilometres, a powerful punch for a Servant. My current form won't be able to deal enough damage nor evade his attacks so I simply must use it."

Seilah began to let her Etherious leak from her body killing most of the plants and blackening the trees around her as her skin began to darken considerably. Slowly she began to increase in height as her arms and legs gained wing like appendages with her skin turning pitch black and the markings of the Hybrid forming across her body centred just above her chest.

' _Much better than that filthy Tartaros Guild Mark.'_

Her markings pulsed with power, one half Crimson Red and the other half Galaxy Blue, signifying her status as Natsu's chosen assistant. The markings also moved up toward her eyes since she was still currently using Natsu's leaving them the same instead of changing them to her usually bright yellow ones.

Flexing her arm several times to test out her new level of strength Seilah grinned showing off her slightly elongated fangs as Babbage came crashing into her vicinity.

"Oh it has been quite a long time since I've used my Etherious Form, several years by my count. Unlike Master Natsu my power has been fully restored back to when I fought in the Alvarez War meaning I'm far above what I once was!"

As Babbage came charging toward her Seilah punched the ground shaking the entire area as she picked up a piece of earth almost as large as the cave they were previously in and flew into the sky.

"Let us test the limits of this tampered Servant shall we?"

Seilah tossed the massive chunk of earth at Babbage who seemed to pause mid jump as his arm morphed into a small cannon with a large red lacrima situated at its centre. It took less than five seconds for the attack to be charged as Babbage fired a powerful blast of energy at the massive chunk of earth piercing it right down the middle setting off a blinding explosion as smaller, flaming chunks fell down toward the forest like tiny meteorites.

"Tsk, that should have been expected," Seilah said in annoyance as she leant backward to avoid a punch from Babbage before countering with a kick to the side which was also blocked.

" _ **Target identified as Seilah … Dragneel. Current power level exceeds known parameters, requesting update … update request approved. ERROR – Target displaying signs of Black Arts Branch Etherious beyond safe limits!**_ "

Seilah dodged several more swift strikes before catching one of Babbage's fists in her right hand. Seilah watched as a small bar ran across the red visor of Babbage's helmet seemingly scanning her as he tried to free his arm from her iron tight grip.

"Mankind fears the Darkness, fears the Demons that lurk within its shadowy confines. When Lord Zeref created me I was to serve as companion to one of its champions, Lord E.N.D. My power is borne of that same Darkness you see and stands in contrast to the light of the Gods and their White Arts, Art of the Divines."

Babbage looked down and noticed Seilah had her free hand placed up against his abdomen with a palm sized sphere of pure dark energy swirling within its depths and tried once again to break free.

"I am tied to my Master in a way that far surpasses that of a symbiotic relationship for you see when he grows in strength so too shall I grow though not to the unfathomable degree that he does."

" **WARNING – ATTACK EXCEEDS KILOTON RANGE! ADVISE IMMEDIATE COUNTERMEASURES OR RETREAT!** "

"There will be no more games, no more fooling around when this world is on the verge of extinction by an Elder Goddess well past her prime. You are indeed powerful, most likely more powerful than any of the Servants we've encountered so far however compared to the power of my Master you are nothing."

" _ **WARNING-!**_ "

" **Etherious Aura: Darkness Neolancer!** "

A pitch black beam pierced through Babbage striking the ground beneath them as the Servant was forced along its length with blood pouring out of the large wound Seilah had just caused. Following Babbage was the initial sphere and upon the pair hitting the ground the sphere compressed in on itself before rapidly expanding to engulf an entire section of the forest in a dome of pure Darkness.

"You were strong however you simply came up against the wrong opponent," Seilah replied as her right eye caught the emergence of Odion who looked infuriated. "Of course that wasn't your fault Babbage rather it was the fault of your superiors who possess God complexes."

"It took us MONTHS to break him and you've obliterated him!"

"And here I thought that Obsidian Armor was nigh impregnable," Seilah replied in a teasing tone as she feigned examining her claws. "Still as far as armor goes it was a pretty good choice."

"You are nothing more than a filthy Demonic beast, a monster who shall be torn asunder by the power of the Gods!"

"Well if the beast is the one that is fighting against ripping away the free will of someone then perhaps you should take a moment to examine yourself closely? Besides it's not like I actually obliterated Babbage he's actually still down there in all that unconscious."

Seilah looked down at the now receding dome with her eyes widening ever so slightly at a still standing figure at its centre.

"Or perhaps he still remains conscious after all, most impressive considering what I did to him."

As the last vestiges of Etherious faded away it revealed a mortally wounded Babbage struggling to remain standing amidst a lifeless crater, mist no longer emitting from his broken form.

" _ **WARNING – DAMAGE LEVELS CRITICAL! DEPLOYING FINAL SOLUTION!**_ "

"NO! CASTER I ORDER YOU TO CEASE YOUR ATTACK IMMEDIATELY!"

" _ **VERBAL COMMAND UNIT CRITICALLY DAMAGED! UNIT OPERATING ON EMERGENCY PROTOCOL 98-B! TRANSLATION – THIS UNIT IS FREE!**_ "

"WHAT-!"

"It looks like my attack either scrambled him enough to regain himself or he's gone rogue, interesting he can defy the orders of his Master though," Seilah mused before noticing Odion didn't bear the Command Seal meaning he wasn't Babbage's Master.

" _ **PREPARING FINAL SOLUTION PROTOCOLS! NON COMBATANTS ARE ADVISED TO EVACUATE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY!**_ "

Through Natsu's eyes Seilah watched as Babbage began drawing upon every last lacrima within his body that she didn't destroy during her attack as the level of Magic Power in the area began to shake the earth itself.

"BABBAGE I ORDER YOU-!"

" _ **FINAL DIRECTIVE – PLAYBACK RECORDING NUMBER 0035! MESSAGE FROM – CHARLES BABBAGE – TO – ENEMY COMBATANT!**_ "

Seilah flew down toward Babbage who was still rapidly increasing in power however she paused upon hearing that the mechanized man had a message for his enemy and decided to listen to his final words.

" _H-hello? Ah yes I believe I have enough power left to record this so … well here goes. My name is Professor Charles Babbage or as you might already know by my Servant title Caster. I am known as the King of Steam however it appears that such a lofty title has landed me in the grasp of a rather powerful force, an enemy of a good friend of mine by the name of Natsu Dragneel._ "

"So he does know Master in the future …"

" _Currently I am being held prisoner off planet in a space faring fortress of some kind owned by one Kaguya Otsutsuki who managed to capture me as we retreated from the Meeting of Kings. I hold no fantasies of my rescue due to the rather strange means by which I was taken however I believe my impending death can be of great use to my friend._ "

Seilah saw Babbage's eyes glow for a moment before projecting a visual of the place Babbage had been, feeling her eyes begin to scan every last minute detail as the dying Caster continued to speak.

" _I have programmed several directives to be employed upon my erasure with the first being a visual representation of the place I was held captive. This knowledge MUST reach Natsu for I have overheard word from the Thirteen who follow Kaguya that this fortress shall be used during an impending attack on the world which he currently resides._ "

"An impending attack?"

" _I do not know the details for this attack all I know is that my friend must be prepared for they are gearing up to end things at the worst possible moment. As we speak the fortress is edging closer toward the moon of this planet so by my calculations there is not much time before she strikes._ "

The visual of the fortress vanished as Babbage began to expel a massive amount of Magic Power signalling his final attack was imminent prompting Seilah to jump back to a safer distance.

" _I would like to apologize for any trouble I may have caused whoever hears this message and hope that one day we meet on the Throne so I may convey it in person. Who you see before you is not me but the Mist King, the perverse corruption of my dream that has been weaponized for a vastly more nefarious purpose so feel free to destroy it._ "

"Well you don't have to tell me twice …"

" _I have ensured that my Noble Phantasm is to be one that can only be activated upon my near death to ensure that you do not face its full wrath in whatever form it may be. And I suppose that shall be all though if I could ask that should you see a young girl with pink hair wearing bandages you take care of her for she … she is far too innocent for all this._ "

" _ **RECORDING CONCLUDED! ACTIVATING FINAL PROTOCOL!**_ "

Seilah quickly retreated as Babbage dropped down to all fours and aimed the metal piece of his head right at her with it beginning to shake rather violently.

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Dimension Of Mist!** "

" _Seilah you need to get out of there!_ "

" _Master!_ "

" _Seilah that Noble Phantasm is something you don't want to get caught up inside, Nobu told me of its kind before!_ "

" _But he's just about to fire an attack at me isn't he?_ "

" _No it is far worse than that Seilah his Noble Phantasm is a Reality Marble, an attack that will materialize a projection of his inner world upon true reality!_ "

" _What!_ "

" _I don't know how they managed to manipulate even his Reality Marble but Kaguya has made this Babbage truly believe that his desire was always for a world of mist which means his Noble Phantasm will trap you within that particular world._ "

" _But Master if Babbage deploys his Noble Phantasm then wouldn't it spread across the world?_ "

" _Not even this Babbage possesses enough power for such a feat since it would require him to manifest his mist creations on a planetary scale, something that not even I could do drawing upon my own and Aava's power._ "

" _So running is the only option?_ "

" _Or killing Babbage inside of it,_ " Natsu replied as Seilah watched large plumes of mist erupt from the top of Babbage's head that quickly began to form a dome around them.

" _Then I know what I must do._ "

" _I'll give you my power Seilah that way you'll-._ "

" _No._ "

" _What!?_ "

" _I cannot always rely on your power Master to get me out of my own troubles I am YOUR most faithful Servant which means I aim to serve you not the other way around. You have already generously granted me the use of your eyes I cannot ask for any more._ "

" _Seilah I really don't mind letting you borrow my power._ "

" _With respect Master I can fight my own battles so please continue to observe as you have up until now and watch my resolve!_ "

Seilah could feel the conflicting emotions from Natsu until they finally began to settle upon acceptance as she felt a wave of approval flood through her.

" _Be careful not to take much damage Seilah because you still have that Odion lurking about to deal with afterward._ "

" _I shall not fail you Master,_ " Seilah replied as the dome of mist was completed essentially trapping the pair within the alternate dimension completely cutting them off from the outside.

Babbage stood up as his entire body became coated in mist, his broken body beginning to repair itself as his armor began to reform back to its original state.

"So that was his plan, to activate his Noble Phantasm in order to repair himself through the use of his Reality Marble."

" _ **Prepare for the World of Mist,**_ " Babbage said calmly as he summoned several copies of himself that walked right out of the mist he had just repaired himself in.

' _This is dangerous,'_ Seilah thought as each Babbage began to output the same amount of Magic Power as the original. _'I can defeat one easily but if he can multiply himself within this space with each copy retaining the original's power level then I might be in trouble.'_

" _ **Welcome to the World of Mist Seilah Dragneel though I do apologize for the fate that is to befall you.**_ "

"Before we fight can I ask you something?"

" _ **You may ask a few questions since I cannot sustain my Reality Marble indefinitely.**_ "

"Very well then my first question is have you regained your personality because before this you spoke as if you were nothing more than a mere machine?"

" _ **I am not the original Professor Charles Babbage indeed I have come to generate my own sense of self and identity. I still fall under the Servant classification of Alter type Servant however my alignment has remained Chaotic Neutral for reasons beyond my scope of understanding.**_ "

"So you have become your own self much in the same way Jeanne has an Alter form?"

" _ **That would be correct for you see all Alter Servants are born from alterations within their being. Jeanne Alter was created through a wish upon the Holy Grail during the Hundred Years War in France to revive Jeanne in a certain image which resulted in the Dragon Witch of Orleans. Cu Chulainn Alter also was brought about by a wish made by a woman who could never claim him for herself.**_ "

"So what makes you different from the regular Charles Babbage then?"

" _ **Professor Charles Babbage is known as the King of Steam for his invention of the Difference Engine and the Analytical Engine, both key components in what would one day become planet Earth's first rendition of the computer. Unfortunately he died before both reach completion however he left a legacy behind and was thus dubbed King of Steam or Father of the Computer.**_ "

"So what are you then?"

" _ **I am Professor Charles Babbage Alter, King of Mist and the man who was born as the direct result of my other self's hubris. He believed that Steam power would be something that would drive humanity indefinitely and sought out to create a world where Steam dominated all failing to realize that it is a rather tame source of power compared to something such as Uranium, Hydroelectric or Solar power which if harnessed correctly would last far into the future.**_ "

"So you've cast off the whole Steam idea but why mist? Is it because you were forced to use it by Odion?"

" _ **Indeed the interference by the Gods has played a major role in shaping this identity however I genuinely believe that the mist can serve a greater purpose if used correctly. For example you seek to eliminate me because the mist protects the allies of Madara and hinders your forces. Imagine if I could change the makeup of the mist to include toxins or find a way to solidify it, an endlessly renewable resource that can be harnessed much easier than Steam!**_ "

"But you do realize that Steam and Mist are basically the same thing just at the opposite end of the spectrum?"

" _ **I am aware of this and have found it fitting to be dubbed the Mist King for it suits my title as Alter well. Perhaps it is the mere mind of an Alter to justify my mere existence that I believe Mist to be superior or it truly is however I shall ensure that you learn today just how strong the Mist truly is!**_ "

"One last thing before we fight, do you understand that you are on the wrong side?"

" _ **What an interesting question,**_ " Babbage replied as his visored gaze met her own. " _ **I believe I am on the side that I was always destined to be on, right and wrong do not apply.**_ "

"I see … very well then let us continue this!"

" _ **Indeed,**_ " Babbage said as he and his duplicates all began to release their Magic Power with Seilah releasing her Etherious.

Within moment Seilah found herself avoiding the attacks of several Babbage clones as her senses constantly tingled as if she were about to be struck from all sides, slightly lowering the timing of her defence.

Blocking a punch from a Babbage Seilah pushed him away before spinning around and kicking another through the torso forcing it to disperse into mist that reappeared a short distance away.

' _Well that's annoying.'_

" _ **Within the World of Mist reality is for me to manipulate as I see fit! I can create anything I desire from the mist and make it reality, duplicating myself an infinite number of times in order to overwhelm my opponents through sheer force!**_ "

"A rather fitting ability for a Caster Class Servant," Seilah replied as she vanished from sight and destroyed four more Babbage clones before narrowly dodging a bladed strike from another one, suffering a slight cut along her torso.

" _ **I can create more than myself here you know, observe!**_ "

Seilah saw the real Babbage appear atop a mist cloud and extend his hand outward as the ground began to shake. From below large spiked spires began to emerge that began firing out hundreds of razor sharp spikes in all directions that began to shred many of the Babbage clones.

Seilah grit her teeth as she began to utilize more of her speed to dodge the attacks, leaving countless afterimages as she slowly began making her way toward the real Babbage who simply made a downward motion with his hand.

Sparing less than a second to look up Seilah was shocked to see a solidified form of mist with large spikes on the bottom flying down toward her position. Looking back toward Babbage he was already making even more motions with his hands as if conducting the battle from afar.

' _The attack from above is dangerous but not as lethal as the smaller spikes which will rip me to shreds if I slow down. If I want to survive I must simply out speed the larger attack without suffering much damage from the smaller ones.'_

Increasing her speed even more Seilah quickly made her way to the edge of the falling mist, barely escaping by a hair as the mass brushed against her right foot before crashing into the ground below.

" _ **Impressive speed but I wonder how you will far should such speed no longer work to your advantage?**_ "

Suddenly the mist felt thick, so thick that Seilah found it harder to move at her high speeds without putting in more effort as the remaining Babbage clones began to catch up. Suffering several nicks from the smaller attacks being sent her way Seilah began to form a sphere of Darkness within her hands as she continued to move as fast as she could.

" **Etherious Aura: Darkness Sonar!** "

Firing the sphere below her the attack exploded and sent a powerful burst out in all directions that destroyed the towers firing the small spikes at her, knocking them down into one another as the real Babbage leapt off the top of the main one toward her.

" _ **You are persistent, a worthy first opponent indeed!**_ "

Seilah suddenly froze in place as the Babbage clones rushed past her not expecting the sudden halt in her movement as her eyes were coated over with Darkness.

" **Etherious Aura: Demon Gaze!** "

From her eyes Seilah fired two thin beams of Darkness that pierced through the chest of the far left Babbage as she quickly dragged it along to catch three more in it with the remaining three dodging it and charging toward her.

Ducking under a kick from above Seilah slashed one in half with the wings on her arms and kicked another one in the neck, ripping it clean off leaving the last one to pause next to the real one.

"Obsidian Armor is not enough to stop me when I'm in my Etherious Form Babbage so you may as well give up!"

" _ **Give up? I won't give up when I am on the cusp of victory! Simply observe the power I command here and you will understand what I mean!**_ "

From behind Seilah a condensed mass of mist began to form with hundreds of Babbage clones rushing out of its depths. The cloud only grew in size as a seemingly endless stream continued to pour from its depths prompting Seilah to grit her teeth in annoyance, her fangs making for an intimidating sight.

"You believe this will be enough to stop me Babbage!? I am Seilah, a Demon who was given the most attention by Zeref aside from Lord E.N.D himself, I cannot fall before an army of weaker foes!"

Seilah became coated in an even thicker darkness as the wings on her arms and legs became longer and sharper almost resembling blades, her claws became longer with her fangs becoming even more elongated now coming down just past her lips.

" _ **So you've decided to step things up yourself then?**_ "

"I must defeat you here so that I can assure my Master that this front is being taken care of competently," Seilah replied in a much deeper voice. "Just as Saber plans to butcher the Servants who dare stand in her way so too shall I crush any who defy my Master's will!

" _ **Then show me your will Seilah, show me the devotion you hold toward your Master!**_ "

Giving the signal Babbage unleashed the army of his duplicates upon Seilah who merely let out a feral growl before charging toward them with her claws coated in Darkness as she began to viciously tear through them like butter.

As she fought Seilah's mind tuned out the carnage instead moving back in time several days as she remembered a conversation she had with Natsu.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

Seilah sat atop the hall where the Five Kage and her Master were currently meeting deep in thought. Why did Natsu always have to become a key figure in these major battles when they are none of his concern, surely the ninja could handle it themselves?

It had been something that bugged her for the entire duration of Natsu's time in the Elemental Nations and had only increased upon the announcement of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Natsu fought in Alvarez because he had no other choice, Ahnkseram and Achnologia were threats that directly involved and affected him but here Kaguya wasn't his concern, instead being the concern of Naruto and Kurama.

"You seem stressed."

"M-Master!"

"And jumpy I see," Natsu said with a small smile that she couldn't help but return as he sat down next to her. "If all of this is too much for you Seilah then you are free to take a break-."

"It is not that," Seilah half snapped before looking away slightly embarrassed.

"Are you sure your alright Seilah," Natsu asked softly as he placed a hand on her left horn and rubbed it in the soothing manner she loved so much. "You clearly seem to be stressing over something so why don't we work through it together?"

"I-I cannot say!"

"Why not?"

"Because you would not approve of my thoughts!"

"You mean your thoughts on if I should just up and leave these people to their fate," Natsu replied prompting Seilah to gasp and try to bolt upright only for Natsu to hold her in place.

"A thousand apologies Master I know I shouldn't think that way but-!"

"I understand," Natsu replied softly shutting Seilah up prompting her to gape like a fish instead.

"Y-you what!?"

"I understand why you think that we should just leave this world to its own fate, let Naruto and Kurama sort it out."

"Then why, why fight against an Elder God like Kaguya when you don't need to risk yourself so needlessly!"

"Seilah let me answer your question with another alright. How would you feel if Alucard, Meliodas and many of our other friends didn't send help during the Alvarez War and as a result I was killed?"

"Well I would be furious with them," Seilah replied instantly. "I would try to find a way to have them killed I-!"

"So if my friends are willing to help me then who am I to deny them aid when they need it the most?"

"But this is different this-!"

"It actually isn't Seilah if you think about it," Natsu countered. "Alucard sent Seras to help us during the war because we helped him catch The Major but that one act for him showed the others that if they need me I will be there. This in turn means that should I ever need help then I shall receive it when I need it the most."

"B-but this is different because Kurama wants you to face an Elder God!"

"Seilah you and I both know Kurama isn't going to be able to win on his own, he's made from a portion of her power. Kurama was the first nice person I met when I arrived in Tartaros and found out I was a Devil and since he's my friend I have an obligation to help him just as he would if I needed it."

"So you are doing this because he is a friend?"

"I'm not just doing it for Kurama but for Naruto and … and for Yugao. I've grown attached to many of the people I've met in this world and although it is vastly different from my own in many ways it is also identical. I do not fault you for this Seilah but you have not spent as much time here as I have but I have formed attachments, bonds, with this world and I refuse to let Kaguya sever them."

"I … I think I understand, is it like how I devote my everything to you so too would you devote everything to this world?"

"Well that's going a bit too far but you are on the right track," Natsu replied with a slight chuckle as Seilah rested her head on his shoulder. "Part of it is my desire to do what is right, part of it is my bonds and part of it is simply because the Draconic part of myself sees a good fight. Still I'm glad to hear you still feel the same way about me Seilah."

"I would do anything for you Master you always prove to me that there is no one greater than you."

"We are fated to live forever aren't we Seilah, unable to die by the ravages of Time?"

"W-well yes that is how Lord Zeref designed us though you also became higher than a God so …"

"So that means at the end of a journey the two of us shall still remain right?"

"Well I would hope so."

"Then that means the two of us should work even harder to fix this mess, to ensure that we will one day be allowed to live our lives in the way you desire."

"Free from putting ourselves in harm's way?"

"Precisely, someone has to set the example don't they!"

"And of course it has to be the greatest Master around," Seilah replied as she went along with his mock tone.

"Of course for you see Seilah when all this is said and done I'll be worshiped by all of the people in this world and my powers will exceed all others!"

"As they rightfully should!"

Natsu rolled his eyes playfully knowing Seilah was dead serious about them worshipping him though was surprised when she suddenly stood up with a determined look in her eyes.

"Master I've decided something!"

"Okay …"

"I hate humans!"

"Um … well I mean I kind of knew that already but-."

"However you have shown me that not all humans are terrible so I shall try to follow your example and … befriend some like you do to forge these bonds, to understand your way of living!"

"Well that's a pretty nice goal," Natsu said sincerely as Seilah knelt down and took his hand into her own.

"I shall fight with all my strength so that far into the future every world we touch shall remember your name, your deeds and most importantly your sacrifices. To ensure that your name is engraved upon history proper is my new goal!"

"W-well that certainly is a … lofty goal," Natsu said slightly stunned as the now cheerful Demoness pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you for talking to me Master! Even though I still don't fully understand your reasoning I hope to learn very soon!"

"That's quite alright Seilah," Natsu replied as he pulled her in for a hug. "I may be your Master but you are one of the closest people in my life so don't be afraid to speak with me on anything, regardless of what it is."

Seilah nodded with glassy eyes as the two turned their attention toward Mordred who had just been tripped by one of the mini Nobus as she chased after it with Clarent in hand bringing a smile to their faces.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

' _To cement Master's name into the very fabric of this world, to do so I MUST defeat Babbage and that Odion!'_

As Seilah's attention returned toward reality she realized there were only three Babbage clones between herself and the real Babbage. Slicing apart the closest one with ease she avoided an attack by spinning around and slicing another apart with her left leg before flipping in midair and performing a cross slash with both her arms ripping it apart.

" _ **You truly are strong,**_ " Babbage said in awe. " _ **However there is still one last hope for me!**_ "

"This is where it ends Babbage," Seilah growled as she watched the Caster form a massive wave of mist behind him that rose up as high as the eye could see.

" **Mist King's Judgement Wave!** "

Babbage seemed to simply phase through his own attack leaving only Seilah in its path as she began to feel her Etherious pooling within her core. Her mouth became coated in Darkness as she jumped back several feet and took a deep breath.

" **Etherious Aura: Black Arts – Nonnac LairehtE Dne S'dlrow!** "

A large black Magic Circle formed in front of her as Seilah fired an attack that almost immediately split Babbage's own clean in two shocking the Caster. Time seemed to slow down as he smiled, feeling the beginnings of it lick at the edge of his very being as the cold touch of death washed over him.

" _ **So that was your resolve … how blinding.**_ " The attack eclipsed Babbage and quickly reached the edge of his Reality Marble blowing a hole right through it as the massive attack tore through the forest destroying everything in its path.

The attack was so large and so powerful many who were adept at sensing their opponents power froze in place with others who were dozens of miles away witnessed a massive pillar of Darkness rip through a faraway forest.

Seilah finally ceased her attack as the last of it vanished off into the distance and grit her teeth before looking right up at Odion who appeared shocked at seeing her. Flying up to his height Seilah simply locked eyes with the supposed adopted Otsutsuki who's own eyes began to glow Galaxy Blue in response.

"It is obvious now that you must be eliminated Seilah Dragneel else you turn into a threat as large as Natsu Dragneel! You have clearly tired yourself with Babbage but now you must fight me!"

"I will destroy you just as I destroyed Babbage for standing in the way of my Master's progress," Seilah replied as she entered her combat stance and waited to see what Odion would do.

"So be it!"

Odion clenched his fists as the entire forest below them suddenly set alight with the temperature quickly reaching levels that would kill any normal human. To Seilah the temperature itself was inconsequential however the flames themselves were clearly powerful.

"Lady Kaguya has given us each a gift in addition to the God's Aura and the Divine Water, bolstering not only our physical prowess to unfathomable lengths but also granting us power unlike any this pathetic world has ever seen!"

"And yet it will not be enough to stop me," Seilah replied as Odion's hair set alight with his fists doing so moments after.

"We shall see," he replied as the two charged toward each other as they locked fists setting off an explosion that shook the forest for miles.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Oi Boss are you alright?"

Natsu hummed in response much to the annoyance of everyone else in the room as he focused solely on Seilah's fight with Odion, concern clearly evident in his expression.

"BOSS!"

"Will you be silent Farid," Natsu snapped prompting the others to laugh at his expense. "I'm watching an important fight right now!"

"As much as I don't want to annoy you Lord Natsu I must also interrupt you for a moment."

"What is it Kree," Natsu sighed as the samurai continued.

"Well this is the matter regarding Lord Mifune you requested."

"So what's the situation?"

"Well it turns out he might need our help after all for you see he's fighting a rather troublesome foe, Hanzo the Salamander."

"The man who gave him his injuries," Natsu asked slightly surprised.

"The very same."

"Then we must move at once to ensure he gets the assistance should he need it!"

"So we aren't just gonna help him?"

"He's a samurai Farid and to interfere would dishonour him greatly especially in a fight as important as this one," Natsu replied as he heard the sound of the tent flap. "Ah Kayuya there you are!"

"Yes I have returned from my scouting mission as you requested."

"Find anything?"

"Nothing aside from the Zetsu you mentioned and a really angry old man who attacked one of your soldiers with his left sandal."

"They didn't rough him up did they?"

"No they simply took his sandal away and threw it back at him once they were far enough away," Kayuya replied prompting Natsu to chuckle slightly.

"I wonder what that old timer was doing out there by himself when there is a war on?"

"With respect Lord Natsu could you return to the report," Kree said with clear urgency in her voice.

"Of course, continue Kayuya."

"Yes aside from the old man there was nothing out of the ordinary to report."

"Very well then you and your team can have a half an hour's rest before reporting to the command tent for new orders."

"Thank you sir," Kayuya replied as she left the tent prompting Natsu to immediately snap his fingers and open a portal.

"Right then Kree, Farid, you two are with me."

"Understood."

"You got it Boss!"

"Remember do not interfere with Mifune's battle unless he needs the help alright Farid," Natsu said sternly prompting the man to grumble in agreement. "Right then let's go!"

The trio walked through the portal leaving behind the rest of the command tent who still weren't quite used to the idea of Natsu's abilities scratching the heads in confusion.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	88. Odion Of The Hazy Flame

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – I did give a rough estimate a few months ago but from where I'm sitting now we'll 100% break 100 chapters since the war only just started and its Chapter 88. Basically after the war I have one last arc to do before we move on to Vol III though I doubt that will even be 8 Chapters but it's basically an adapted version of Naruto The Last and no I don't plan to do Boruto because the Otsutsuki threat ends upon the end of The Last adaptation.**

 **To answer your second question I've made several drafts at different points to see where the best place to start in One Piece would be and have decided to start with the Alabasta Arc simply because every last opponent before that with the exception of Smoker is less than a fly to Natsu so it wouldn't be very interesting.**

 **Keeping that in mind however you'll find that the way I have adjusted things to be from Alabasta onward to be quite interesting especially from a lore perspective and how Devil Fruits tie into the greater Verse I've been building as well as Haki and other things.**

 **So yeah hope that's a good enough answer for now I can't really answer much because A I haven't finalized the specific start point yet and B it would be spoilers and no one likes those haha!**

 **And yeah I'm doing alright but my internet has become absolute trash thanks to these floods I'm talking standing next to the router and sitting on two bars level of trash so I'm working on getting that fixed but thanks for the concern!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Odion Of The Hazy Flame**

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

Two fists clashed sending out a powerful shockwave that cracked the earth and further stoked the inferno around Seilah and Odion with the pair quickly separating before charging at one another.

"You might serve Dragneel but you lack the power to compete on his level!"

"Having God's Aura doesn't make you invincible," Seilah replied as she dodged several strikes before attempting to slash Odion with her wings only for him to duck under the first and lean backward to avoid the second.

"Not invincible however it places me on an entirely different tier than you!"

"I am well aware of the capabilities of the God's Aura so do not talk down to me human trash!"

"You might know of its capabilities however it is clear you fail to understand how it feels to be on the receiving end of its power so allow me to educate you!"

Odion vanished and reappeared behind Seilah in a blazing blur with Seilah spinning around to slash him almost automatically only for him to vanish and deliver a powerful blow to her side sending Seilah crashing to the earth below.

Seilah grit her teeth as she used the sharpened wings on her arms to slow herself as she skidded along the ground before flipping upward just in time to narrowly miss Odion who had attempted to continue his attack.

Clenching her fist Seilah almost immediately countered with a punch that was met by Odion's own once again sending shockwaves out in all directions at the devastated forest below was torn apart by yet another quake and ravaged by the flames expelled by Odion's attack.

"Persistence will only bring you so far Demon filth! **God's Aura: Divine Flame Commandment – Hazy Flame Barrage!** "

Seilah snapped her neck to the left to avoid a fast flaming punch only to receive a powerful uppercut from Odion's other fist that sent her flying backward. Odion vanished and appeared above her with both hands ablaze and his arms cocked back ready to attack before beginning a barrage of punches that Seilah was unable to avoid.

Receiving each and every blow Seilah felt the force rattle her body with the final blow launching her into the burning forest below, folding in the earth as she struggled to regain her bearings.

' _Should probably stop those bit of earth from crushing me … but my body hurts quite a bit so perhaps … stop the debris it is.'_

Her eyes shot open as her vision returned into full focus as Seilah rolled out of the way of a large boulder before jumping to her feet. Extending her right hand Seilah fired an energy wave of pure Darkness at the falling debris effectively disintegrating them on the spot before launching herself out of the crater back into the burning forest.

Dropping to one knee Seilah spat out some blood and clutched her side feeling the effects of Odion's attacks upon her body.

' _Indeed at this level the God's Aura will overwhelm me which means I'll have to resort to taxing my body if I want to win.'_

Seilah slowly rose to her feet as Odion appeared before her, the flames around him seemingly hugging his form as he passed much in the same way they did for Natsu.

"If you are wounded from one simple combo attack then you stand no chance against me, surrender and I shall make your death painless!"

"Why would I surrender when I've yet to reveal my trump card?"

"No trump card you have at this point will save you from the power of the Gods!"

Rather than reply Seilah simply raised her hands as her Etherious Aura exploded with enough force to kill off the flames around her and force Odion into a defensive stance.

"Oh I have a trump card that shall grant me victory Odion for you see Lord Zeref ensured that I would be able to aid Master Natsu in any way, even against other Gods and Devils, thus granting me a certain ability!"

"Even if someone like him granted you an ability it is futile to resist!"

" **Etherious Aura: Black Arts – Siseneg Sra Sutide Mullevon Orcam!** "

Before Seilah appeared a large black book that brimmed with power, power that Odion could feel himself being drawn toward but resisted thanks to his God's Aura.

"What is that!?"

"This book encompasses all that I am and is accessible by me after certain parameters are met. Has Kaguya ever told you about the Demons Zeref created, about how they each possess a Volume of their namesake?"

"Hold on you don't mean-!"

"Yes … this is MY book, the book that came right after that of my Master!"

Odion paled as he read the cover of one of the legendary Books of Zeref quickly realizing that Seilah may indeed possess abilities none had yet borne witness to.

 _Book Of Zeref Vol ##_

 _Goddess Of The Chill Moon_

 _Goddess Of The Gentle Darkness_

 _Seilah Dragneel_

"How interesting," Seilah mused as she traced over her former title which had been crossed out and replaced with a new moniker. "It appears I have changed enough to warrant the book to change my very title."

"H-how can you call upon one of those books, only Zeref and Ahnkseram possessed such an ability!"

"Well first of all my Master also possesses the ability however he does not use it for any book other than his own, second I already told you that Lord Zeref ensured that I would have the means to stand against foes wielding the aura like you."

"A Book of Zeref … such an item of legend here of all places is unfathomable!"

"If you can't believe that then you should probably give up because you'll have a heart attack when I do this!"

The book snapped open as a pitch black aura shot out of its pages directly into Seilah who let out a cry of pain before grinning at the stunned Odion.

"Lord Zeref was a true genius when it came to the art of the Black Arts and ensured that all but one book could be manipulated in this fashion! Observe as you witness a power far beyond anything your foolish mortal mind could comprehend!"

Odion found himself staggering backward as a second tendril of the black aura shot out from the book and pierced his chest as he felt it begin to scan his body.

"Wh-what sort of power is this!"

"You said you were named Number Two when we met meaning that there is one stronger than you out there before Kaguya herself," Seilah gasped as the two tendrils began to glow Galaxy Blue on Odion's end and Crimson Red on Seilah's. "It simply won't do being less than equal to Kaguya's right hand so I shall simply force myself to improve further!"

"This ability … I've felt its use before," Odion ground out as both dropped to their knees. "How can one such as you utilize it without Aura!"

"Like I said Lord Zeref was a genius, an unparalleled perfectionist when it came to the Black Arts making such a feat child's play for him."

As Seilah spoke her eyes began to fade as she released her control over Natsu's Hybrid Eyes with them returning to their usual yellow hue. Then as if a switch had been flicked her eyes turned Crimson Red as her Aura shifted from black to the same Crimson Red with her book vanishing, severing the connection between the pair.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Suddenly Seilah reverted back to her base form as she took a moment to gather herself, looking at her new Aura in genuine surprise.

"That was the last thing I expected when I swiped some of your power …"

"You mean to tell me you had no idea what would happen when you tried to steal some of my power," Odion asked in disbelief. "Why the hell would you use such an ability if you didn't know what the end result would be!"

"I used it because I used up more energy with my last attack on Babbage than I thought and needed a boost and figured I'd take a little extra," Seilah replied, giggling slightly as she entered a combat stance. "But I will say this development works out well for now I can truly lay claim to be Master Natsu's second. I have seen other Assistants wielding the Devil's Aura and always wondered why I was never able to properly do so but now I too have that power!"

"Yes, indeed you do now possess the Devil's Aura Seilah however your time with it will be short lived," Odion said firmly having recovered from his shock. "I shall admit you caught me off guard with that technique however there will not be any such opportunity for you to do so a second time for you see NOW … now we are truly fighting a battle on a higher plane, one that shall only possess one victor."

' _Though the Devil's Aura will drastically increase my combat prowess Odion still has more experience than I in the use of his Aura. If I'm going to win then I'll need to follow Master's example from all the time's he's used Aura and try to emulate it.'_

Odion was the first to move, vanishing from sight as he landed a solid blow to Seilah's right side sending her flying right into the inferno that was once the forest.

' _The Aura acts like a coating to prevent the flames from burning me essentially rendering a flame based attack nothing more than a slightly more powerful regular one.'_

Grabbing hold of a burning log Seilah spun around it, snapping it in half as she avoided a downward kick from Odion before landing a blow to his back knocking him flat on his face. Odion rolled out of the way as Seilah tried to punch him with an Aura coated fist before flipping himself upright and kicking Seilah in the neck.

Seilah grit her teeth but endured the attack and punched Odion in the jaw just as she began to skid away, sending Odion skidding backward into one of the nearby burning trees as it fell on top of him.

"You think that will be enough power to defeat me! **God's Aura: Hazy Flame Cannon!** "

Seilah barely had time to react as a sudden blast of flame engulfed her, the Aura simply rising to defend her as she was sent flying back from the attack through even more trees.

' _Of all the places to fight a Fire user … why a forest …'_

Impacting a small hill Seilah quickly dislodged herself and crossed her arms in front of her to block a punch from Odion, breaking the stance right upon impact to stagger him and coated her right leg in Crimson Aura.

" **Devil's Aura: Shadow Tempest Strike!** "

The attack hit Odion in the chest sending several shockwaves through his body before blowing him back at such a high speed Seilah simply saw him vanish before large gaps in the smoke indicated his trajectory.

' _If I could combine this with my Etherious Form I would be quite powerful indeed,'_ she thought internally before taking off back into the raging inferno after Odion.

When Seilah arrived she saw Odion clutching his chest, kneeling on the ground in obvious pain and struggling to even raise his right leg.

"How can this be," he spat as he glared at Seilah. "I've had longer use of Aura than you and have consumed the Sacred Water, strengthened by the blood of Lady Kaguya herself! How can something like you gain such an increase of power in such a short time, it simply cannot be possible!"

"I can give you one reason right off the bat," Seilah said coldly as she slowly approached Odion. "You are human, a regular human who has merely tasted the power of the Gods recently. Only those mortals whose lives are touched by the higher beings will have a chance at controlling their power in such a way."

"LIES!"

"I know someone who has been tied to the Goddess of War since she was a child and her use of the God's Aura far outstrips yours. In fact upon reflection I surmise that should I ever face her I would be no match unless I used the power of my Master against her."

"This cannot be … Lady Kaguya promised us all power!"

"You were a fool to blindly trust her when she is so desperate to reclaim this world and her power. Kaguya will stop at nothing to get what she wants and you and those like you are mere tools for her to use and discard, as were the old Otsutsuki who have long since vanished from this reality."

"Old … Otsutsuki," Odion gasped as he slowly rose to his feet. "What do you mean by old Otsutsuki?"

"So she didn't tell you then? Before you my Master has faced many others claiming to be Otsutsuki yet ever since they failed there has been no sign of them anywhere, nor has my Master been able to sense their presence in this reality upon searching for their Aura."

"And you believe Lady Kaguya disposed of them?"

"I believe she did something far worse than that," Seilah replied as she stopped metres before him. "I believe she absorbed them, assimilating them into herself in order to gain everything she could from them."

"That's … no, no that's impossible; Lady Kaguya would never do such a thing!"

"Then answer me this then, where did you come from?"

"Lady Kaguya saved me and the others from slavery!"

"Did she really? Are you truly certain that events played out exactly as you perceived them? Kaguya could have just as easily broken your minds to make you believe that you were all saved by her when the reality could be much darker."

"No … no I refuse to believe something from the mouth of a Demon! Ah of course you simply plan on tricking me as all Demons tend to do, just like that bastard fox whose tricking all of you into defending him!"

Seilah sighed and shook her head not fully knowing why she even bothered to tell the man the truth when he was no doubt fully under Kaguya's influence.

"Believe what you want but I simply speak the truth, I have no reason to lie to you now but feel free to cling onto your petty hope as all humans do."

"You think I'm really going to believe that garbage about my Aura being inherently weaker, about Lady Kaguya using us for her own ends!? No, today I shall break you for your transgressions but not kill you for Lady Kaguya would love to get her hands on you …"

"Try to capture me if you can but I can assure you it won't happen," Seilah replied simply as Odion began to release more power.

"Oh I'll try alright! **God's Aura: Hazy Flame Grenade Rings!** "

All around Seilah the flames began to break up into small spheres and circle her like a barrier as she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

' _This is no doubt an attack that will hit me from all sides which means I can't really outrun it nor can I block it effectively, so what would Master do in this situation?'_

"Of course … my changed name," Seilah murmured as she looked up to the moon which had slowly entered the night sky without much notice. "Goddess of the Gentle Darkness is the title so perhaps Darkness itself is the key?"

Everything seemed to slow down as Odion brought his hands together signalling the large cluster of flaming orbs to come crashing down on Seilah from all sides. Seilah looked Odion in the eye as a large explosion engulfed her form prompting the Aura user to begin laughing in triumph.

"Not so tough when you don't have an escape route are you Demon!"

Waving his hand he forced the smoke away to reveal nothing more than a crater which prompted further laughter from him as he began to celebrate his victory.

"I wanted to bring you to Lady Kaguya but eliminating you should please her just as much! Well now I suppose it's time to move onto eliminating Dragneel's other allies-."

"That isn't going to happen."

"Wh-!"

A hand gripping his left ankle was the only warning Odion had before he felt intense pain run up his entire leg as the bones were crushed under Seilah's Demonic strength.

"Human bones, so weak and feeble like rotting wood underfoot."

Releasing him Odion cleared some distance before standing on his one remaining foot and looking at the ground in shock as he saw Seilah's head and arms sticking out of a black spot in the ground.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SURVIVE!"

Seilah simply rolled her eyes as she emerged from the black spot on the ground, shaking the blood from her fingers as she eyed Odion's new injury in amusement.

"If you would recall my title now reads as Goddess of the Gentle Darkness which means my true power is derived from the true element of Dark not simply one of artificial means like the moon."

"What the hell do you mean the moon is the only way the world goes dark everyone knows that!"

"Once again you prove how foolish you are," Seilah sighed. "All life began in Darkness and all shall one day end in that exact same Darkness. I shall not even attempt to explain the complexity of how or why such a thing occurs but to summarize it I'm referring to the same Dark upon which the Black Arts originate."

"Y-you mean that you didn't just move through shadows but … but black itself," Odion gasped as Seilah began to sink into the same black hole once more.

"If you are indeed a true inheritor of God's Aura as you say then combating this should be no problem for you for you see interacting with something like this isn't much of a stretch for their abilities."

"O-of course I can combat such a thing," Odion said with little confidence clearly evident in his words as he entered a shaky combat stance. "I bet you aren't even telling the truth about that and you are just using some sort of Demonic power!"

"I wonder," Seilah said in amusement as she vanished into the earth putting Odion on edge as he used his God's Aura to sense everything within the area in an attempt to find her.

" _Seilah._ "

" _M-Master!_ "

" _Stop playing around with this fool and kill him!_ "

" _Y-you've been watching this whole time even though I returned your eyes,_ " Seilah gasped as Natsu hummed in response.

" _Though your method of unlocking your latent Devil's Aura was rather invasive I must congratulate you on finally awakening it nonetheless, I had wondered when you would finally do it. I figured it would've been one of the times I gave you control of my Aura and it would've just happened but I guess you just had to do it yourself._ "

" _Thank you Master but why do you seem anxious for me to eliminate Odion?_ "

" _Take a moment and think Seilah,_ " Natsu said softly. " _If I can see all that you do through your own eyes do you not believe Kaguya can see what Odion does through his?_ "

" _I never even considered that …_ "

" _You have said and revealed much during this engagement with him Seilah and if Kaguya was watching she learned it all. From your newfound strength to your techniques Kaguya has learnt everything you have displayed so you must end things before revealing anything further!_ "

" _Of course Master I shall do so at once!_ "

" _You were correct by the way._ "

" _Correct about what?_ "

" _About how Aura works between beings, you were right. A being who is born from its use or raised alongside it will be much more in tune with it which in turn strengthens it. You were created through the use of the Devil's Aura by my brother which means you always had the ability to awaken it as could any of the other Demons from the Books of Zeref_ "

" _I see, I assumed that was the truth since I wasn't able to retain what I knew of its use when you leant it to me but quickly learnt how to do things with my newfound power as we fought._ "

" _Once this war is over we'll see about setting up a proper training schedule for you in its proper use. Though you are doing an exemplary job you are burning through your reserves at a higher rate when you combine it with your regular attacks and cannot currently combine it with Etherious._ "

" _Thank you for the praise Master I shall ensure I survive so that we may work on these flaws._ "

" _Do me proud,_ " Natsu replied as his presence left her mind prompting Seilah into immediate action.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME DEMON!"

Odion spun around on the spot and momentarily froze as he saw Seilah charging toward him, her body still mostly submerged beneath a sea of black with her right arm coated in Devil's Aura.

" **Devil's Aura: Black Arts – Walc Eltneg Dne S'dlrow!** "

" **God's Aura: Hazy Flame Great Firebrand Strike!** "

Odion fired an arrow shaped attack from his right hand at Seilah from point blank range right at the moment Seilah's attack made contact with him. Seilah's attack blew out Odion's chest through his back leaving nothing behind but chunks of gore as his body dropped to the ground in a bloodied heap.

Unfortunately Seilah fell out of the black spot in the earth clutching her right side where Odion's attack had struck her, part of her thigh and several ribs eviscerated by the attack as she fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

"SCREW THAT BASTARD … I SHOULD HAVE JUST ATTACKED FROM UNDERNEATH!"

"You look like you could use some help."

Gritting her teeth Seilah raised her head slightly to see who had addressed her and momentarily froze in place.

"I think you'll be coming with me, conscious or not."

The last thing Seilah saw before blacking out was amber coloured eyes and a boot to the face as she was left to her fate.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"This front is an absolute mess," Natsu sighed as he observed the two opposing armies clashing. "Now I kind of wish I brought more of the soldiers with us."

"Aww come on Boss you alone are worth an army!"

"Maybe so Farid however it never hurts to have assurance, especially in times of war. Have you got any idea where Mifune is in all that mess Kree?"

"No idea," Kree replied as she passed Natsu a pair of binoculars. "I was hoping you would have been able to find him with your Aura."

"There's too much power being tossed around down there for me to get an accurate lock on him so the best I could do was single out the front he was on."

"Does this mean we're going in?"

"Farid settle down and let Lord Natsu think for a moment!"

"Seilah returning my eyes has made things easier but there are simply too many down there to single out Mifune let alone this Hanzo guy I haven't even seen before."

"So we are going in," Farid asked prompting Natsu to roll his eyes in response.

"What's with you and getting down there to fight?"

"You've had us training with the samurai for ages and now the biggest war that'll probably ever happen is taking place, course I wanna fight!"

"Enough of your foolishness Farid, Lord Natsu is beyond such petty reasoning as that!"

"Actually Kree his argument does make perfect sense when you take into consideration the stakes behind this war. A war that will determine the fate of all sentient races in the Elemental Nations will likely never occur again let alone in your lifetime and he simply wishes to do his part to protect his freedom."

"I knew you'd understand Boss, what a legend!"

"Well when you put it like that …"

"Lord Natsu, I come with a message from Commander Darui!"

Turning around Natsu saw a Cloud STORM shinobi kneeling before him with a scroll and took it with a nod.

"Does he expect a response?"

"Yes."

"Give me a moment then," Natsu said as he unfurled the scroll.

 _Natsu_

 _I don't know much about where Mifune went specifically other than him mentioning reinforcing the central flank along the Iron Curtain._

 _From my front if you proceed about three miles West you should have a good chance of finding him._

 _Also I need information on how to combat a certain member of the Akatsuki you've apparently dealt with before by the name of Hidan. We've tried everything to kill this guy and he simply laughs at us for every attempt so any help you can give us would be greatly appreciated._

 _Darui_

"Alright are you gonna remember what I say?"

"Yes sir," the STORM member said with a nod.

"Alright well Hidan is a practitioner of the Jashin faith meaning that so long as he sacrifices one soul a day he has immortality. The easiest way to deal with Hidan is to simply ensure he cannot fight any longer by either trapping him or by severing all his limbs from his body."

"Is there anything else?"

"If you can get a hold of a Leaf shinobi by the name of Shikamaru Nara since he was able to defeat Hidan by trapping him alongside Naruto without suffering so much as a scratch."

"Understood," the STORM shinobi said before vanishing with a bolt of lightning.

"Man out of all the Shushin I've seen the Cloud one has to be the coolest," Farid said in an almost childlike manner.

"Lord Natsu," Kree said quickly as she tugged on his coat. "Look the enemy has pushed through the Iron Curtain's line!"

Turning his gaze toward the battlefield Natsu couldn't help but frown as he watched a seemingly endless horde of Zetsu and reanimated shinobi massacring the fleeing Allied Forces.

"It's like something out of your worst nightmares," Kree said under her breath. "To be completely crushed by such numbers with no hope of survival …"

Placing a hand on her shoulder briefly Natsu stepped forward before slowly floating upward into the sky.

"I think our allies need a second wind, you two inform the Commanders that I'll begin the counterattack."

"So you plan on getting involved Boss?"

"I always planned on it Farid I just didn't know when it would happen but seeing our allies being mercilessly cut down has spurned me into action."

"We shall carry out your orders at once Lord Natsu," Kree said as she dragged Farid away leaving Natsu to fly out toward the earth wall that was steadily being overrun by Zetsu and undead shinobi.

"Listen to me armies of Madara, hear my words and obey! Cease your attack and retreat or I shall annihilate you all without mercy!"

The entire army seemed to pause for a moment before the Zetsu began roaring with laughter leaving the undead shinobi to simply continue their attack.

"You are strong Dragneel but not even you can defeat so many of us easily!"

"Is that so? Observe then Zetsu … and even you Kabuto, observe as I destroy every last hostile here and know that I am on my way to your headquarters to do the same to the real ones!"

Bringing his hands together a black sphere appeared as a surge of pure power washed over the area freezing everyone in place. The black sphere slowly grew until it was the size of Natsu's head as the symbol for the Hybrid appeared on its surface.

"I'll give you three seconds to retreat!"

The undead shinobi clearly didn't seem affected by the power and continued to pursue the fleeing shinobi with some of the Zetsu still in tow.

"Three!"

"That attack might be powerful but it cannot defeat all of us!"

"Two!"

More of us will simply replace those you defeat here!"

"One!"

"Do your worst Dragneel!"

"Zero!"

Moving his hands around the sphere until they were vertically opposite Natsu opened his eyes and activating his Hybrid's Aura.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Hybrid Law!** "

The clouds above Natsu parted as a massive black Magic Circle appeared with a pillar of pure energy engulfing Natsu before beginning to rapidly expand, engulfing thousands of Zetsu within moments of its activation as the Allied Shinobi Forces watched on in shock.

Upon impact the attack caused the Zetsu to scream as they withered up into unidentifiable pieces of wood with the reanimated shinobi bursting into bits of paper, scattered to the wind generated by the attack as the light died down.

Slowly floating downward Natsu landed before one single Zetsu he ignored with the attack and snapped its legs off with a simple kick causing it to try and scramble away only for Natsu to impale it through the chest with its own legs.

"Here's a little message for Madara and Kabuto," Natsu said darkly as he grabbed hold of Zetsu's neck. "That was just a sneak preview for the fate that awaits them should they continue to fight, surrender or suffer I don't care either way!"

Ripping the Zetsu's head clean off Natsu tossed it to the side before turning toward the stunned shinobi and took a deep breath before speaking.

"What are you fools doing! The time to counterattack is now so let us advance and avenge our fallen comrades! We will advance upon the enemy and crush them where they hide for we are all FREE MEN and we shall not let them rob us of our choice to live as we wish!"

The shinobi didn't need to be told twice as they roared in approval and charged past him toward the enemy encampment. Shaking his head Natsu noticed Kree and Farid running toward him with eyes full of awe and respect.

"That was awesome Boss, cooler than when you trashed Paradiso!"

"Indeed that attack was most impressive Lord Natsu I am honoured to fight by your side during this battle even more so than before!"

"Thanks you two," Natsu replied with a slight grin. "But enough about me I finally know where Mifune is now that so many signatures are gone."

"Then we must make haste to Lord Mifune's side at once!"

"Yeah let's save old man Mifune before it's too late!"

"He's not far so let's get going," Natsu said as the three took off toward the nearby mountains.

 _ **/?/**_

Kabuto was in shock, scratch that he was shaking with fear. The level of power Natsu had just displayed was monstrous, far worse than any he'd witnessed previously. Unfortunately his fear was being amplified by the reanimated person near him whose chilling laughter made him feel all the more screwed.

"I told you not to mess with him."

"Shut up!"

"When you draw the attention of Natsu he shall never stop, never falter, until he reaches his goal. Natsu is not like a single minded beast however and is capable of achieving his goal through any number of means so I do truly feel sorry for you … not!"

"I'm not going to be taken out by Dragneel," Kabuto spat as he tossed a metal bowl across the room. "Not while I have you here as my final protection!"

"You really expect me to stop him?"

"You will do as I order you to!"

"I may not be of this world however I can tell that this Reanimation Technique you've used only brings back shinobi to a power level proportionate to that of its caster."

"That's why I'm not the one who resurrected you," Kabuto replied with his confidence slowly returning. "That's why my mutual friend brought you back!"

The man frowned at the mention of this mutual friend whom he had no clear idea as to their identity. It would have been nice to have given Natsu some information upon their meeting but alas it wasn't to be for the moment.

"Now be quiet because I have to prepare to resurrect several powerful shinobi on the Desert Front," Kabuto snapped as he stormed out of the room.

"What a foolish man, to believe himself safe when E.N.D is on the hunt. He shall learn as all those before him did not to earn the ire of the son of Igneel."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	89. Mordred Vs Cu Chulainn (Prototype)

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Baranx – Yep definitely don't count her out yet after all causing trouble IS her job after all but I wonder just how far someone who had a hand in Achnologia's creation would go and how many years would they be willing to work in the shadows to bring it about …**

 **Shadow465 – The reveal will be coming though the Plains and Desert Front fights need to be sorted before then so just sit tight!**

 **And as for your suggestion it's a pretty solid idea but probably won't happen not because neither of them warrant a place on the throne but because A Volume II is almost over and B power scaling wise I couldn't put someone like Erza or Wendy in yet because they are too weak for EOS Volume II characters but too OP for the Straw Hats at the start of Vol III so perhaps ask again once I'm a bit into Volume III since I'll likely forget haha!**

 **Galacti – Hey Galacti nice to hear from you again and don't worry it's become dry as a desert again as it usually is where I live but the trash internet the floods brought remains which sucks haha!**

 **So I'll just confirm this now it isn't Achnologia and I can reveal this because I don't think it's too spoilery if I say this but end of Volume II Natsu won't be as strong as the what he was at the end of Volume I.**

 **Now I know many people just blinked and wonder how that can be the case considering the fact he has access to Anti and stuff well it all has to do with his lack of Perfected Hybrid Form and his bare minimum understanding on how to truly use Anti.**

 **As it is Natsu just uses it on instinct rather than actually uses it like a proper technique which as we all saw during the Pain Invasion Arc has serious consequences. So basically until he at least gets his Perfected Hybrid Form back he isn't as strong as he was during Volume I.**

 **I think at some point I might actually just leave an actual guide to Natsu's levels of strength and where he stacks up because you all know he's gonna fight Kaguya who is an Elder God yet I said they were above regular Gods yet I'm also saying he isn't as strong as he was in Volume I so I understand it might be confusing a lot of people.**

 **So here's what I'll do once Natsu is going up against Kaguya and you've seen her full power I will release my scale and reasoning as to why I've made it that way.**

 **Of course some people are just here for the story and not for my excessive rambling and power scaling and that's fine too so on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Mordred Vs Cu Chulainn (Prototype)**

 _ **/Mordred's POV/**_

Panting as she ripped her half shattered helmet off her head Mordred used Clarent to slowly rise to her feet, wiping away the trail of blood near her right eye as she turned her head toward the direction where Seilah had been fighting.

"Oi who the hell did that!"

"Definitely not one of us that's for sure."

' _Who the hell is Seilah fighting to where she'd need to put out an attack that powerful it nearly wiped out three Servants,'_ Mordred thought as she tried to process what had just happened.

The three Servants had been locked in a vicious battle when suddenly a massive blast of Dark Magic engulfed them as it travelled past before detonating off in the distance. The trio simply lay there astonished for some time as they slowly gained enough strength to stand not even enough energy to speak.

"Ya know as much as I'd love to go fight whoever that is I've gotta still take you out," Cu said as he levelled his spear at Mordred who drew Clarent from the dirt.

"Fine by me but don't expect me to hold back so you can keep up!"

"Even Sir Mordred knows you aren't good enough to fight alongside me Cu Chulainn," Fionn said in clear amusement much to Cu's annoyance.

"I swear if I could I'd have you at the end of this here spear, stupid jealous blonde prick!"

"Shut up you filthy dog!"

"Screw this," Mordred sighed as she rushed Fionn in an attempt to catch the Lancer off guard only for him to block the attack with the centre of his lance and spin it around to ward her off.

"That was a low of you to attack me whilst I was otherwise engaged."

"Go cry me a river Lancer I've got places to be!"

"Ha, this is more like it," Cu said with a grin as he rushed Mordred who ducked under a horizontal swing as she blocked a strike from Fionn, allowing it to push her away from the pair before readjusting her stance.

Holding her blade out to her side red lighting began to pulse from its surface as she charged the pair, swinging wildly as the two Lancers alternated between attacking and defending with neither side gaining the upper hand.

"It must be because of my wounds from that attack," Fionn growled as he missed a forward thrust. "My movements are much slower!"

"Or maybe you just suck," Cu replied cheekily as he blocked a strike before narrowly missing Mordred's neck with a counter.

"Or maybe it's because out of the three of us I'm just the superior fighter!"

"Absolute nonsense," Fionn replied in annoyance as he bit his thumb. "Right then let's see how you do against this!"

As Fionn increased his attack Mordred silently contemplated the real reason why she hadn't received a wound from either Lancer nor landed a decisive hit yet. She knew the two were at each other's throats and should they begin to work together they would inevitably overwhelm her.

An opportunity arose when Cu purposely tripped Fionn in order to get him out of the way as she swung Clarent upward slicing his side as the Lancer growled in anger. Meanwhile Mordred now had to contend with Cu, arguably the tougher of the two Lancer Servants since she needed to remain constantly vigilant in case he decided to use his Noble Phantasm.

"Ya know you ain't half bad Saber!"

"The same could be said for you Lancer," Mordred replied with a grin as she parried one of his attacks. "Diarmund doesn't even come close to your level of skill!"

"Cu Chulainn you mad fool what in the world do you think you're doing," Fionn snapped as he rejoined the battle. "I could've been killed had Saber sliced further upward!"

"Yeah well you weren't so count yourself lucky …"

"You know this should be a valuable lesson to whoever your Master is not to send more than one Servant out against the same opponent otherwise crap like this happens," Mordred snickered as the fight halted.

"Saber's right," Fionn sighed. "We simply cannot fight together otherwise we'll just end up getting each other killed."

"Yeah I already knew that but what do you expect us to do about it?"

Fionn frowned as he bit his thumb for inspiration as an idea popped into his head moments later and he drew his hands inward.

"Best of three in rock, paper, scissors with the winner fighting Saber first!"

"Fine you're on," Cu replied as the two began to play much to Mordred's disbelief.

' _Are these guys serious?'_

After two rounds Fionn was the clear winner much to Cu's annoyance as the blonde flipped off the blue haired Lancer.

"Yeah hope you fall on her sword you bastard with your higher Luck stat!"

"Don't be such a sore loser Cu Chulainn I'll be sure to leave you some scraps after I'm done!"

"So we're finally gonna do this for real?"

"Yes, apologies for the wait, we've resolved our little squabble."

"Call it what you want I'd still kick your ass any day," Cu scoffed as Fionn levelled his spear at Mordred.

"Prepare yourself Knight for I am descended from Godhood so you shall need everything you have to defeat me in battle."

"Ya know I find it better to prove my own strength on the battlefield rather than brag about it because if you lose it just makes you look like a dumbass. And by the way who you're descended from doesn't mean shit when it's your blade up against another's because in that moment it's just you and your opponent who'll decide the fight."

"Of course you would make such a statement," Fionn sighed as he entered a ready stance prompting Mordred to do the same. "Very well let us see if your words hold true wisdom!"

Both Servants vanished and reappeared almost instantly several metres away clashing several times before vanishing as red and white sparks rained down across the area from the force of their blows.

Mordred knew she had to beat Fionn quickly, not because she was worried about tiring but rather it was to ensure she could reserve her stronger attacks for Cu Chulainn. Despite what Fionn himself might believe Cu is more than likely the stronger Lancer between the two when it came to their Noble Phantasms and how they would factor into a one on one fight.

Sure she held the class advantage however so did Arturia when she fought against the regular Cu Chulainn and yet he was still a formidable opponent. Indeed Fionn needed to go quickly but how she could achieve it was the question …

Mordred ducked under a powerful swing from Fionn that cleaved several trees in half before dodging a vertical upward slash and attempted to stab him through the chest. Twirling his lance as it moved upward Fionn parried the attack sending Clarent flying to the right as he moved to bring his lance downward for another vertical slash now that her guard was down.

To Fionn's surprise however instead of dodging, using her armor to try and block the attack or trying to punch him with her free hand Mordred did something unpredictable, she caught the lance with her free hand.

"Wh-what!"

"Did ya really think it was gonna be that easy," Mordred said with a cheeky grin. "When I fought Father in the battle of Camlann she wielded the Divine Spear Rhongomyniad against me and let me tell you that thing is MUCH bigger than this spear, not to mention it holds the power of the world within its core!"

Fionn grit his teeth as he tried to pull his lance free but found himself unable to as Mordred's grip was stronger than steel. It infuriated him that the battle had barely begun and he'd already made such a crucial error however all he could do was try to free his lance from her or face the ultimate consequence.

It also didn't help that Cu was laughing at him from the sidelines and mentioning how his mentor would have had him cleaning the castle whilst only using his hands to move around for an entire month for such a rookie mistake.

"Now normally I'd be generous and give you a second chance since I'm a glutton for battle but my feelings toward my Master tell me I should follow his orders to the letter today. So if you wanna live Lancer then you either let go of this lance and run like a coward or you let go and keep fighting me with your bare hands."

"Are you seriously mocking me!"

"You were dumb enough to engage me knowing who I am and pull off such a sloppy attack allowing me to get a hold of your weapon so yes, yes I am mocking you," Mordred replied as she raised Clarent and was poised to strike at Fionn's chest. "Better decide what you plan on doing quick because I'm not playing around today."

Mordred moved to strike Fionn who let go of his lance and jumped backward before adopting a combat stance prompting her to smirk in response.

"So you aren't gonna run then?"

"Who do you think I am, I am the leader of the Knights of Fianna, I do not flee any foe! You may have my lance however I still have my faculties which means I am still combat capable!"

"Without this lance what are you," Mordred scoffed as her eyes moved to Clarent. "Though I wield Clarent I'm able to fight without it if need be because swords aren't the only thing I'm good at using in my Saber Class, my fists are just as capable to the point that I can punch a homunculus in the face and shatter it."

"Then prove it, face me without a weapon!"

"Oh I'll oblige your request but only after I do this!"

Spinning Fionn's lance between her fingers Mordred brought it to the ground and with her right foot snapped it clean in two much to the Lancer's horror and anger.

"Y-you-!"

"You didn't think I was just gonna put this down while we brawl did ya? Honestly if you thought you were gonna trick me with something as dumb as that then I should've just tried stabbing ya already!"

"Damn you," Fionn roared as he rushed Mordred who simply grinned as she dodged several punches before returning a few of her own to which Fionn also dodged. "You'll pay for making such a fool out of me, even more than that bastard Cu Chulainn!"

Mordred dodged several more punches before grabbing one of Fionn's fists and throwing him over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground and kicking him in the face which sent him skidding along the dirt right into a tree.

"So when am I gonna see this God descendant power or whatever it was you were going on about before because from where I'm standing all I can see is a Lancer who got too cocky and fucked up royally."

Fionn rose to his feet and charged Mordred again however this time she didn't even bother to dodge and let him punch her in the face, watching as he pulled his hand back in obvious pain.

"If you were as smart as your legend claimed you to be you'd have realized that my endurance is superior to yours. Technically our strength is in the same category however yours is trumped by the fact that you hold superior agility, something that would normally be a boon if you had your lance has been turned against you."

"I know how our Saint Graphs work I am no fool!"

"Under normal circumstances you would still have a chance since your Luck is higher than mine however since I possess the Class advantage you've all but lost what little advantage you might have had."

Fionn was about to retort when a blade suddenly found itself jutting from his chest with it splattering all across Mordred's armor. From behind Fionn Cu stood with a rather disappointed look on his face as he ripped his lance free from Fionn who collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Cu Chulainn … why!"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to, Master's orders," Cu replied as he showed the symbol of a Command Seal glowing brightly on his left hand. "Still it's not like you weren't already humiliated enough anyway."

"Damn you … damn you both," Fionn gasped as he clutched the gaping wound in pain. "I don't think I've ever been so humiliated in my life or my time as a Heroic Spirit … truly I do hope I don't remember this once I return to the Throne for it has been … one of my worst displays …"

Fionn faded away leaving only Mordred and Cu behind who each turned their attention toward the other with Mordred immediately summoning Clarent to her side once more.

"You played Fionn well, had him going along the whole time."

"The moment he declared that he'd win simply because he was descended from a God I knew just how to piss him off," Mordred replied as the two slowly began to circle one another. "I knew that he'd be cocky and think that his style of attack was unbeatable and all I'd need was a chance to exploit it."

"And since you've had experience fighting one of the strongest lances out there you were able to read his attacks far better than he could yours allowing you to catch it at the last moment, gotta say I'm impressed."

"But that won't work on you will it …"

"Heh, Sensei would have my hide if you even managed to catch my lance let alone break it," Cu replied with a grin as he ran a hand through his hair. "And besides we know the difference between Fionn and us don't we?"

"Fionn was a soldier however he lived his life according to his desires but we're simply dogs of war, beasts who relish a good fight."

"The older version of me fought King Arthur during the Fifth Holy Grail War so us fighting is kind of appropriate. I remember the way Saber fought but I think you might just surprise me after all you are the one who killed that legendary King."

"For a second I thought I'd have to skewer you for going on about my Father in front of me but I'm glad you see it that way," Mordred replied as the two stopped and simply stared at each other for several moments before Cu spoke up again.

"The victor-!"

"-reveals an enemy secret," the two said in unison as they both vanished and clashed in the centre of the clearing before breaking apart.

Mordred immediately moved in to attack Cu as she made a horizontal slash that the Lancer expertly dodged by using the foot of his weapon to propel himself into the air and quickly readjusted it to take a swipe at her from above.

Mordred blocked the bladed part with the flat of her blade as a loud screeching sound echoed across the area. Cu landed on the ground with a slight roll and swung his lance out in front of him in an attempt to trip up Mordred who simply jumped over it as she went for a powerful forward thrust attack.

Cu rolled backward and swiftly rose to his feet and blocked several powerful strikes before spinning his lance vertically with enough speed that when Mordred blocked the strikes it sent her skidding back slightly from the barrage of repeated attacks.

"You really are as strong as your legend says!"

"So are you, I'm having a blast!"

The two grinned as the rushed each other and clashed again this time with Cu using the force from Mordred's attack to lift himself upward and roll over her right shoulder and spin around to slash at her back to which she simply swung Clarent behind her and blocked before turning around to face him properly and deliver several quick strikes.

Blocking the strikes from Mordred Cu hit her in the chin with the bottom of his lance before delivering a kick to her chest plate sending her skidding back slightly as he twirled his lance in preparation for an attack.

" **Connacht Glaiver!** "

Mordred grit her teeth as Cu's lance glowed a faint red colour and began homing in toward her neck as Clarent began releasing powerful red sparks of lightning.

" **Camlann Counterpoint!** "

Mordred swung her blade upward and clashed with Cu's lance with the two attacks sending out shockwaves that immediately blew them backward, knocking them both to the ground as the ground where they'd clashed cracked open leaving a small fissure behind.

"Damn … that was a pretty strong attack," Cu groaned as he rose to a sitting position. "Ya know I'm surprised you can keep up wearing that bulky armor because it'd surely weigh more than fifty kilos at least."

"In life I was trained to wear it like a second skin," Mordred replied rising to a kneeling position as she used Clarent to slowly rise to her feet. "To me it's like I'm wearing regular clothes."

"Heh, Sensei would surely have used whatever workout regime you used to pull that off and then tortured me with it!"

"It wasn't easy but it was … necessary."

Cu quickly jumped back onto his feet as the two stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move. The two slowly began walking forward in preparation to clash when the entire area began to shake prompting Mordred's head to snap in the direction of Seilah once again in surprise.

' _The hell is she doing over there!'_

"Whoa, looks like someone is cutting loose," Cu shouted as the ground began to shift prompting the pair to jump to a different location as the fissure they created earlier quickly expanded taking the small clearing with it.

Mordred realized that she'd need to check on Seilah if she was being forced to put out so much power and knew somehow she would need to defeat Cu Chulainn quickly. Unfortunately such a feat was easier said than done since Cu Chulainn was indeed much more adept at fighting someone of her calibre than what Fionn was and there was no way he would fall for any taunts or other tricks she had.

Indeed the only way she was going to win was through brutal combat which meant now was the time to go all out. Tightening her grip on Clarent Mordred resummoned her helmet which had finally repaired itself and quickly donned it as she levelled her blade at her side.

Cu noticed this behaviour before turning back to the massive spike in power and hummed in understanding, tightening his grip on his lance as he shifted his footing into a new stance.

"I see what's going on here, friend of yours?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess the warm up is over eh, a shame but it is the fate of us Servants I suppose, always duty bound to follow our Master's orders."

"Actually this isn't something my Master wants me to do rather I want to go myself to make sure she's alright."

"Interesting …"

"What?"

"I was just thinking back to when the older me fought Arthur and remembered how she reacted in a similar situation when one of her allies was under attack."

"What did she do?"

"My memory is kinda fuzzy but I remember it wasn't until her Master ordered her to did she step in and assist and even after that she berated him for helping another Servant and their Master."

"Yeah well Father was never very good at knowing the thoughts and feelings of those around her in life," Mordred replied softly. "If she was she'd have seen my betrayal coming a mile off, would've seen Merlin's departure months before he just up and vanished and most importantly would've seen Lancelot's betrayal simply by resting her gaze upon Guinevere for more than a mere moment."

"I wouldn't go that far," Cu replied surprising Mordred as the Lancer shook his head. "Sure she wasn't the best at sensing the mood or doing anything aside from fighting but did you ever stop and think that there might have been a reason for that?"

"Are you seriously defending Father!"

"I'm not on a side I'm just pointing out what I observed during the Fifth Holy Grail War alright," Cu sighed. "Not everything is as black and white as you think and there is more often than not some reasoning behind the actions of others if you look hard enough."

Mordred didn't reply instead choosing to simply charge toward Cu who responded with a frown as they clashed once again before engaging in a fierce exchange of blows. Despite Cu having the speed advantage Mordred's anger was proving to be more than enough to help her keep pace as she viciously slashed at any spot Cu was and could possibly be making the engagement a headache for the bluenette.

Eventually growing tired of Mordred's powerful blows Cu propelled himself backward and twirled his lance as Mordred charged toward him. Bringing his lance down to Mordred's right shoulder she surprised him by simply allowing it to hit, cracking her armor as she slashed him across the chest.

"Why didn't you dodge!"

"Because I need to end this fight!"

"You can't win if you put your body at risk idiot!"

Mordred tried to slash Cu again however he flipped backward and sliced through Mordred's helmet and slicing her cheek, drawing blood much to her annoyance as he entered a defensive stance.

"If you wanna be of use to anyone then you get that anger under control, understand! Don't go flipping out whenever someone talks about Arthur or else you aren't gonna survive to the end of this war!"

"Why the hell would you give me advice," Mordred growled as she traced along the cracked part of her helmet, gazing at the blood on her fingers that oozed from it before looking Cu in the eyes.

"Probably because I know you are on the better side in all this mess, that's why."

"Huh?"

"I can't say much but I can tell you that the person who is my Master is an absolute bastard who basically wants to commit genocide so from where I'm standing I'd rather you survived long enough to be able to make a real difference!"

"You dislike your Master then?"

"That puts it lightly," Cu sighed. "You know how it goes, get summoned into a Grail War and hope to any deity that you get a Master who is a decent person with decent dreams. Unfortunately in reality that rarely happens and most Masters only have one thing on their mind when a Grail War kicks off …"

"The wish," Mordred finished prompting Cu to nod sadly. "But you do know that the Grail for the Realis War is corrupted right?"

"Oh yeah I know, bastard who summoned me said as much."

"Wait then why is your Master fighting so hard?"

"Come on Saber you've been in this world how long now and still haven't figured it out!? Look at this world, these ninja would shit all over any modern day Magus in our world I mean some of em can level mountains with ease!"

"And?"

"And why would they need the power of the Holy Grail when they could simply use their own power to achieve their goals like what my Master is doing now," Cu said prompting Mordred to understand the subtle hint she'd been given.

' _His Master must be Madara but there's no way he could pull of something on the level of the Grail by himself so what is Lancer getting at?'_

"Ah shit," Cu growled as his seal began to glow red. "I've said too much!"

Mordred immediately prepared herself as Cu entered a stance she hadn't seen before and quickly realized what was about to happen. Looking at the lance she realized as the green wrappings slowly fell away that she had indeed been fighting against one of the more notable lances in history.

"So you had it this whole time …"

"Then you know what's coming right," Cu said as he prepared to charge. "And you know its effect!"

' _And I might have a way to counter it as well,'_ Mordred thought to herself as she looked around at the uneven terrain that was the current battlefield. _'This is gonna take some serious luck on my part but it's my only shot at surviving this!'_

"Alright then Saber it was fun but my Master is using a Command Seal to make me use my Noble Phantasm, get ready!"

Mordred jumped off of the higher piece of earth the two currently stood on and landed back near the central fissure the pair had created earlier that now was the size of a small canyon. Looking around she found something that she thought would work and began running toward it just as Cu leapt off of the high ground in pursuit.

' _I just have to make it behind that small jutting rock and I can win!'_

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Gae Bolg – Piercing Crimson Lance!** "

Time slowed down as Cu vanished and closed the distance between them at an alarming rate with Mordred quite literally throwing Clarent at the jutting rock in a last ditch attempt to live.

"Looks like I win this one," Cu said as his lance pierced through the back of Mordred's armor and into her back making its way toward her heart.

The tip of the lance was inches away from her heart when suddenly the piece of rock Mordred threw Clarent at shot up and knocked Cu's lance inadvertently changing its direction as it flew past her heart by mere millimetres and out through the front of her chest prompting Mordred to immediately cough up blood.

"What-!"

Before Cu even had a chance to recover from his shock Mordred had used her own strength plus her own body to pull Cu's lance from his grasp, spun around and grabbed Clarent from where it had embedded itself in the dirt and slit his throat.

"Ah …"

Cu fell backward as Mordred dropped to her knees, her eyes still glued to the lance protruding from her chest as she contemplated the fact it had only just missed. Looking back down at Cu she noticed he was clutching his throat seemingly unable to talk as the lance slowly vanished from her body signalling his defeat.

"Looks like … I won … after all," Mordred sighed as Cu eyed her and grinned before wiping his hand across the pool of blood and rolling onto his front and beginning to write something in the dirt.

 _There's someone higher than Madara_

 _Someone like my Sensei_

 _Someone like Natsu_

 _But they aren't the end either_

 _Watch for the Gran-_

Cu vanished in a bright golden light before he could finish what he wanted to write however Mordred was too heavily wounded to care at this point as she clutched the wound on her chest tightly.

Suddenly Mordred found herself on her back as a foot pushed her over, too weak to resist it due to her wounds. The moment her eyes came into focus they met amber orbs however it was the face that prompted her to freeze up momentarily.

"Y-!"

A boot to the face was the last thing Mordred saw before darkness.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Oi Boss are you alright?"

"No Farid, no I'm not," Natsu replied with a frown as the trio found themselves close to Mifune's location. "I've been sensing some weird things around where Seilah and Saber were sent to however when I try to sense them I find nothing but the traces of their battles."

"Well I doubt those two died after all aside from you those two are monsters!"

"Monsters within a war full of other monsters Farid," Kree chimed in prompting Natsu to hum in agreement.

"That's what's got me worried and the worst part is I can't go looking for them because I've got my own tasks to do here that if I don't complete them then this entire front will fold risking the entire war!"

"Perhaps for the time being you should simply believe in the strength of Lady Saber and Lady Seilah," Kree suggested prompting Natsu to stop and turn to face her.

"You need to understand that doing something like that isn't easy for me Kree, I've spent my life trying to keep those closest to me safe. Knowing that there are so many people I care about in harm's way is hard enough for me but the thought of losing any of them hurts me beyond what you could even begin to imagine."

" _Plus it doesn't help that we can't speak to Seilah telepathically._ "

" _Stop adding to my fears and keep trying to wake up Aava!_ "

Kree was about to respond to what Natsu said when the sound of clashing steel met their ears and they immediately took off toward its source, Kree and Farid drawing their swords as Natsu shook his head of the negative thoughts in order to prepare himself for a fight.

The three arrived to find Mifune alone slaughtering his way through a small army of Zetsu, hacking and slashing away as he slowly made his way toward a reanimated shinobi who was observing the display with interest.

"That's Hanzo," Kree gasped as Natsu placed a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, they don't know we're here yet!"

"Sorry Lord Natsu …"

"So what's the plan Boss?"

"We observe Mifune and step in if he begins to get overwhelmed," Natsu replied simply. "To do anything more than that would bring him nothing but shame as a samurai."

"Understood Lord Natsu."

"You got it Boss!"

"I'm also interested to see why the call this man Hanzo the Salamander, Salamander being one of my many known aliases in my younger days," Natsu added with a slight grin. "I do hope to see something that piques my interest."

 _ **/Plains Front/**_

"This does not look good," Jeanne said sadly as both she and Elise arrived on the Plains Front to find mostly corpses. "Do you think any of the shinobi here survived?"

"Hard to tell yet but if they did then they'll need to rally behind us quick if they want any chance to survive," Elise replied grimly. "What do you know of these Uchiha and Hyuga Ruler?"

"Well from what I've been told the Uchiha are users of a bloodline based ability known as the Sharingan which manifests in their eyes. Supposedly it has the power to copy any ability if the user witnesses it being performed though apparently according to Natsu it does not work on anything outside of this world so our techniques should be safe."

"Anything else?"

Not much I'm afraid, the Uchiha are famed for their Sharingan however aside from that really its only Fire based attacks and unless they are notable Uchiha then I doubt they will be much of a threat.

"Alright then what about the Hyuga?"

"The Hyuga also possess a bloodline based ability in their eyes known as the Byakugan however this ability has much more of an impact on us than the Sharingan does."

"In what way?"

"Well Natsu told me that any Hyuga trained to use the Byakugan effectively can see three hundred and fifty nine degrees with a one percent blind spot. Not only that however but they can see the vital points within an opponent's body and incapacitate them using the Hyuga Clan Taijutsu Style of fighting."

"So pressure points and things of that nature?"

"Well yes however Natsu said they can shut off access to a ninja's ability to channel their power in those points rendering them unable to fight however he has never been on the receiving end of such an attack and has no idea if it would work on us."

"I see," Elise said slowly as she processed the information. "I'm getting a pretty good idea on how to approach these clans however we have one big problem."

"What's that?"

"If we do beat one of them we need a shinobi to seal them away permanently and neither of us are shinobi."

"Ah …"

"I'm going to send out a pulse of God's Aura to try and find anyone but it could alert the enemy to our presence, the Hyuga especially if they are able to discern Aura with their Byakugan and trace its source."

Activating her God's Aura for a moment Elise sent out a pulse that shot out in all directions scanning for any life signs. For some time it found nothing until finally it discovered ten living shinobi in a cave.

"Ten survivors due South of here, three are injured and four of them appear to be suffering from exhaustion."

"We should go meet up with them," Jeanne said as Elise opened up a portal.

"This front isn't looking too good so we're in for a long fight," Elise sighed as they walked through preparing themselves for the battle to come.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	90. Battlefield Of Eyes

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So I forgot to mention last chapter we hit 600k so woohoo only 10 more chapters until we hit the triple digits again! I know you all hear this from me a million times but thanks for everyone reading and reviewing even if it's just to show support or to point something out I do appreciate it!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – Which chapter was it because I did actually try looking for it before I uploaded this and honestly I don't have the time to go through 108 chapters even if it is my own work haha!**

 **ChaosofTime – Yeah I've been watching that and quite enjoyed the mixture of humour and surprising seriousness it has plus Milim is best Demon Lord haha! Good to know you are still around and good luck with College I know the struggle!**

 **Ouroborousdragon - Basically what happened was the Chaos Goddess wanting to cause trouble went about warping Achnologia into the psychopathic monster he was however at that time there was a crack between reality and the Antiverse and what better way to cause trouble than to allow Anti to come into the known verse and fuse it with a being.**

 **When the Council was talking about it they did mention that the Chaos Goddess should be punished for doing that but in reality she was doing as her title commands her to do and so she got away with it.**

 **As for Anti destroying the soul that only occurs should the body be destroyed in its entirety by Anti otherwise Natsu would be dead right now as would anyone else who got even so much as a scratch by him.**

 **As for Natsu's leg he likely could do that assuming he ever does gain mastery to such an extent but that would be far into the future at any rate so I suppose my answer is I haven't decided yet haha!**

 **Now the Mordred/Natsu thing is complicated because there are many factors involved. First you have the fact that Mordred was legit summoned in by Natsu, something that has never happened to her before which makes her feel special and wanted which ties to her life of not being wanted.**

 **Second they are quite similar and do share quite a few of the same likes, dislikes and tough but really secretly a cinnamon roll attitude once you get to know them.**

 **Thirdly Mordred is a character who appreciates being seen as an equal, having her opinions and thoughts on a matter actually taken into consideration and Natsu basically agreed to be in her Neo Round Table which basically means he supports her wish for being King and anyone who knows the Fate version of Mordred knows that is one of the best things you can give her.**

 **And finally I wouldn't really consider it a Father/Daughter relationship mainly because Natsu despite having helped Wendy grow into who she became hasn't got a clue about how to be a Father and instead just treats those close to him with more care than those who aren't.**

 **Now to say Mordred has feelings for Natsu is hard to say since like Natsu not knowing a thing about being a Father Mordred has no real idea about how love works since she just spends all the time fighting or trying to surpass her Father and become King. Perhaps in time she might discover she has feelings or perhaps she simply cherishes Natsu as a person who treated her as someone worthy of respect but only time will truly be able to tell.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Battlefield Of Eyes**

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

Elise and Jeanne emerged from the portal and almost immediately fell under attack as Zetsu began charging at them from all sides. Without even a word between them the pair almost immediately got to work dispatching them with little effort as several observers watched from afar.

As her fist shattered the last Zetsu Elise scanned the area before sighing and making her way over to Jeanne who was examining one of the Zetsu corpses.

"These Zetsu are rather strange aren't they?"

"There are quite a few choice ways I would describe these things though I doubt someone of a Saintly disposition would be inclined to hear them."

"I don't mean their physical appearance Elise I'm referring to what lies beneath the surface, surely you can sense it?"

"Ah," Elise replied as she knelt down and traced a finger across the dead Zetsu. "Its entire body is made from wood, not one sign of it possessing any vitals that would suggest that it is a living being."

"I have seen experimentation to create beings before in the form of Homunculi however even they bore some traits that could define them as living beings. These Zetsu hold none of those save one specific thing …"

"Aura," Elise said as the two looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding and getting to their feet. "It is such a miniscule amount that one wouldn't notice it unless they were looking for it but once you know it's there it raises several questions."

"Do you think Natsu knows about this?"

"Oh he almost certainly does however as you might already know as much of a good guy as he is Natsu often keeps important information to himself because he either sees no use in informing others or believes that the information should be withheld until he deems it necessary to inform us."

"Well the Natsu I know isn't that bad when it comes to hiding information though our circumstances are rather dire so I suppose he can't afford to …"

"Don't speak of the future any further Ruler it's better that I know nothing of it, timelines and all that."

"Ah, my apologies," Jeanne replied. "But I must say that was a very Natsu thing to say."

"He probably learnt the lesson the hard way; I had it drilled into me by my Mother. Technically he got it easier than I did when it came to learning about it but that's a story for another time."

The pair were about to continue the search for the last surviving shinobi when Elise held her arm out to block Jeanne's path.

"You sense them too?"

"The moment we arrived actually."

"They watched us dispatch the Zetsu with ease so what do you think, friend or foe?"

"Well if they were our enemy then wouldn't they have attacked alongside the Zetsu?"

"Could be ones that decided not to engage us after seeing us massacre their friends though," Elise pointed out. "But there is the chance that you are right too."

"I think we should call them out but remain on guard just in case."

"Alright then, let's see if we can avoid another fight," Elise said as she turned around and looked right at the location of the other people in the area. "We know there are people up there so you might as well come on out!"

The head of a shinobi peeked out from the side of the cliff prompting Elise and Jeanne to relax until it suddenly came flying toward them and exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

"What was that," Jeanne cried as Elise's eyes narrowed in clear annoyance.

"That is a very annoying trick these Zetsu have; hiding in plain sight by using what trace amount of Aura they have to cloak their signatures."

"That head was one of the shinobi from this front but I wonder if he was part of the group we're looking for?"

The Zetsu began emerging from the ground and cliff face revealing it to not actually be a cliff face but merely hundreds of Zetsu pretending to be a cliff face as the entire small mountain began to slowly dissolve.

"We're getting out of here and onto safer ground," Elise said quickly as she grabbed Jeanne and flew down to the plains below. "We should've realized something was wrong when we appeared on a mountain in an area that is supposed to be made up entirely of plains."

"Well there isn't much we can do now except dispatch the enemies before us," Jeanne replied firmly as she drew her sword. "Despite such overwhelming numbers if we stick together we should be able to easily dispatch these Zetsu."

"Agreed," Elise said as she too summoned a sword to her hand as an army of Zetsu charged toward the pair. "Once we're done here we'll try and find any survivors though the chances of that have dropped considerably since it appears they faked the signature when I searched the first time."

"Let us pray that some survived the horrors of this battlefield at the very least."

"I would do that Ruler but remember these are just Zetsu we're dealing with and we haven't even seen any sign of either the reanimated Hyuga or Uchiha that were said to be here. If anyone survived this horde they'd have been picked off by them by now."

"It can't hurt to try and stay positive through this ordeal though Elise, Natsu would try to do the same were he here would he not?"

"Depends on the circumstance," replied Elise as the two braced for the charging Zetsu who were almost scrambling over each other to be first in line to attack.

The pair were about to charge when a massive rock wall suddenly separated the remaining distance between them as the pair felt life signs appearing behind them.

" **Earth Style: Giant Mud Wall!** "

"All right everyone get ready to retreat before the Zetsu start chipping away at the wall!"

Turning around they found around eight shinobi with them with the Tsuchikage's own Granddaughter Kurotsuchi leading them. Elise was about to ask something when a loud crack sounded behind them and an unspoken agreement was formed between everyone present.

Run.

And just like that the group of ten found themselves fleeing as the massive wall shattered under the might of a Giga Zetsu which had formed on the other side with the smaller Zetsu beginning to hurl long range jutsu at them from afar.

"You two had better be grateful we saved your asses," Kurotsuchi shouted as she leapt toward the pair, avoiding a fireball in the process.

"Now just hold on a minute-!"

"We thank you for the assistance," Jeanne said quickly cutting off Elise before she could snap back. "However I can assure you we had the situation well under control."

"Under control! You two take a few knocks to the head earlier because that right behind us is a horde of Zetsu over two thousand strong, and you think that TWO people can beat that!?"

"Could probably do it on my own if we're being honest," Elise replied in an unusually smug tone that prompted the girl to frown.

"Maybe we should've left you behind as bait."

"Keep talking to me like that and we're gonna have a big problem little girl."

"I'm not little and you aren't that much older than me!"

"Actually I'm well over half a century old so yes I am much older than you brat," Elise scoffed as she swiftly turned around and began skidding backward. "And these pathetic excuses for soldiers are nothing to the next War Goddess!"

"Oh dear," Jeanne sighed. "Talk about personality clash …"

Elise began to release her God's Aura as she equipped her battle armor and took to the skies much to the surprise of the shinobi present who had only ever seen the Tsuchikage perform the same feat.

Coating her sword in a Galaxy Blue light Elise slashed the ground creating a thin yet visible line in the ground which actually stopped the Zetsu in their tracks. Floating down to hover off of the ground Elise began to speak loud enough for the front Zetsu to hear her.

"You all know what I am don't you, can feel the power I wield, the Divine Aura that is eerily similar to your own mistress! I am indeed a user of the God's Aura like Kaguya so you know that there are only two options before you, fight and be destroyed or flee in disgrace!"

"You believe yourself capable of destroying us?"

"Oh I'm more than capable of destroying cannon fodder however if you want to question levels of power then that pathetic amount of Aura you all carry tells me none of you stand a chance either way."

"Perhaps alone we stand no chance however you aren't even close to Lady Kaguya's power so we should be able to overwhelm you with enough numbers!"

"Feel free to try but remember that I gave you all a warning."

It took a moment but the Zetsu began to charge across the line prompting Elise to take a deep breath as Jeanne's eyes widened slightly.

"Is that-!"

" **God's Aura: War God's Bellow!** "

From her mouth Elise fired a massive blast of silver light and swiftly jerked her neck to drag the attack to the right as it eviscerated countless Zetsu that crossed its path. After ceasing her attack Elise was happy to see the remaining Zetsu had indeed frozen in place once more and now appeared to at the very least believe the seriousness of her claim.

"Run away from cannon fodder like this trash, the Alvarez soldiers put up more of a fight!"

"Uh Elise," Jeanne said slowly. "We've got a bit of a problem …"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you'll turn around you'll realize what I'm talking about," the Saint replied prompting Elise to turn and face down an army of reanimated shinobi.

"Ah."

"Also the Tsuchikage's Granddaughter and the other shinobi vanished in various shushins amidst the confusion caused by your attack so once again it's just us."

"Are these the Uchiha and Hyuga you were talking about before?"

"Yes they are however there are far too few for this to be the main force."

"Well if these are the weaker ones then it gives me a chance to adjust to these supposed all powerful Visual Jutsu you mentioned before."

"And what of the Zetsu?"

"What about them," Elise replied in clear amusement. "They are nothing more than wood given life by a sliver of God's Aura; they are of little threat to the two of us."

"In small numbers yes however there appear to be more rising out of the ground behind you."

Spinning back around Elise suppressed the urge to groan as many of the Zetsu she just killed were replaced by a new set that almost immediately began merging together into more powerful Zetsu variants.

"This might actually be a bit annoying after all," she growled before turning to Jeanne. "You can use support powers right?"

"Yes I am quite skilled at providing support to my allies as a Ruler Class Servant."

"Do you happen to have a skill that can increase speed and overall dexterity?"

"Yes though it isn't by a great deal I'm afraid."

"I don't need much of a boost anyway I just want enough so I can cut a swath through this lot so we can get onto finding the stronger ones," Elise replied as Jeanne began chanting something in another language she was unfamiliar with.

"Well I guess this means I'm gonna be causing quite a stir in this world too," Elise sighed as she swapped out her sword for two smaller blades that were only slightly larger than daggers and assumed a combat stance. "Hopefully they don't revere me like back in Earthland because that really did get quite annoying."

The moment Jeanne finished chanting Elise felt the power flow through her and rushed toward the still assembling Zetsu horde eager to end them quickly before moving onto the reanimated shinobi.

 _ **/Nobu's POV – Desert Front/**_

"We've made good progress but we've still got a long way to go," Gaara said as he placed a mark onto a map sprawled out before the group.

"Indeed I think if we can keep morale high we'll have a good shot of winning on this damn front!"

"The question is what will give out first, the enemy position or your back old man," Nobu joked as the Tsuchikage comically began to sulk about disrespectful youth.

" _Nobu we've got a big problem._ "

" _Alice?_ "

" _Yes it's me now I need you to listen carefully because if I'm correct troop movements must be precise or they will be utterly crushed and massacred._ "

" _You sound worried about something, what's wrong?_ "

" _Several figures have just been summoned on the desert outskirts and one of them is displaying phenomenal levels of power, the rest all also possessing immense power too but this one …_ "

" _All right then give me the details and coordinates so we can mobilize everyone quickly but don't try engaging them until we're close alright._ "

" _I'm no fool Nobu,_ " Alice replied simply as she began to send over specific areas and where troops should be placed with her thoughts. " _Three of the figures I might be able to beat if I go all out but that fourth one will undoubtedly need you and the two Kage who are with you to beat._ "

" _You believe this fourth figure is that strong?_ "

" _Honestly his power reminds me of Natsu when he gets serious._ "

" _Say no more we're moving out,_ " Nobu replied immediately as she instantly began moving small troop figures around the map.

"You have news then?"

"Caster has eyes on four new figures who have been summoned at the edge of the desert and apparently one of them is so strong it might take the three of us to contend with them."

"Surely she's overestimating the enemy," Ohnoki scoffed as Garra hummed in thought.

"If the enemy has the ability to reanimate shinobi of the past then nothing can ever be truly ruled out until the option for them to do so has been removed from the game so if Caster believes that the enemy is at such a strength then I shall face the challenge with that in mind."

"You there, Rock shinobi," Nobu barked startling the random guard to their tent.

"Y-yes maam!"

"Send word to the Commanders to mobilize their forces immediately and to prepare several sealing teams for powerful shinobi!"

"At once maam," the shinobi said quickly darting from the tent as Nobu turned her eyes back to the map of the Elemental Nations with her eyes briefly drifting over the other areas.

' _I wonder how everyone else is doing right now …'_

Perhaps it was her natural born instinct for war that brought it on but Nobu could feel the winds shifting into the enemy's favour, her gut had a wonderful sense for these things.

' _It feels the same as that time, but how can that be when we have been winning consistently across most fronts? Perhaps it is time to play more cautiously … no because we risk losing the built up momentum and could risk falling on the back foot.'_

Biting the tip of her thumb Nobu eyed the Desert Front as thoughts raced through her mind about these new reanimations and their level of strength in relation to their own forces. On one hand it could be nerves however her gut feelings in both life and Servanthood had been one hundred percent accurate so perhaps she should listen?

"Archer," Gaara said snapping Nobu from her thoughts. "We're heading out."

"Of course," Nobu replied quickly as she tried to shake the thoughts for the moment. "Let us leave immediately!"

The group left the tent as they prepared to join the battlefield once more against the new unknown adversaries with Nobu unsure as to their chances of victory.

 _ **/Sasuke's POV – Within The Iron Curtain/**_

"I'm honestly surprised we were able to slip through the Iron Curtain so easily," Joan said in amusement as the two stopped near a small stream for a short break. "Though I suppose they would be more interested in keeping things contained within the Iron Curtain rather than prevent people from entering its confines."

"It is a rather strange formation, one I've never seen put into practice before."

"I'd bet that Natsu was the one who told the Kage how to form and maintain the Iron Curtain because knowledge of such a strategy likely doesn't exist in a world full of shinobi and samurai."

"You think so?"

"The Iron Curtain strategy relies on those defending its borders to be able to massacre anything that tries to scale it and the world Natsu is from has such means through the use of overpowered Magic. This world does have powerful chakra based attacks but they are different in terms of how they are executed making them less suited for it."

"I don't know that light show that happened just as we entered seemed to keep the Zetsu well away from the wall?"

"Again I'm almost certain that was Natsu's doing," Joan sighed as she splashed some water over her face. "Like me he has a penchant for flashy destruction to prove a point."

"If Natsu was nearby then don't you think he would have tried to stop us?"

"I'm almost positive that Natsu at the very least sensed someone familiar was entering the area however he chose to prioritize rather than check out every little thing and either ignored us or trusted in our judgement."

"It seems odd that out of all the places he could be Natsu is here though," Sasuke mused as he made his way to the stream and emulated Joan in splashing some cool water onto his face. "You think he'd just teleport to where Madara is and fight him?"

"Things aren't that simple Sasuke and there are rules that need to be followed. Madara right now is an individual who Natsu could fight but not defeat because he currently has the mark of destiny over his head meaning that if Natsu kills him now it would create and alternate future."

"So this is one of those higher being moments he always goes on about?"

"More or less yes however there is another reason and that is his own personal beliefs."

"What so they have to do with anything?"

"Natsu clearly does not want to become the hero of this war Sasuke nor does he want fame period. I believe that he might hold back just so either you or Naruto can step up and save your own realm without his assistance, an act that would justify everything he's worked for up until this point."

"So you mean he just wants someone from here to solve the problem rather than him because he's an outsider?"

"Yes that is basically what I said," Joan sighed as the two began running once more. "The Natsu I know has no qualms about killing so long as those who die were truly deserving of the punishment you see however even after all Kaguya has done I believe that he will try to give her one last chance."

"Granting a final mercy to someone who has been manipulating the shinobi world since its downfall isn't something I could even consider doing and I doubt anyone else in the Elemental Nations would either."

"Perhaps not but Natsu isn't like most people since his mind often operates on instinct over logic. Regardless of what Natsu plans to do we're getting closer to where this Kabuto is so what exactly are YOUR plans for when you meet the ones you wish to revive?"

"I have questions that require specific answers and depending on what those answers are I'll either join this war properly or leave this world to its fate."

"Well then let us not waste any more time," Joan said with a grin as the two increased their speed vanishing further into the forest.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

As the war raged on Naruto, Bee and Kurama found themselves nearing their assigned location. The trio had barely spoken to each other the entire way more out of a mutual understanding of the situation they were walking into than anything else.

As he ran thoughts about everything that had led up to this situation flowed through Naruto's mind. Was this entire war avoidable or was it an inevitability brought upon them by an angry Elder God who desired her full power once more?

Or perhaps it was simply a product of fate itself, a test for him to overcome as the future Devil of this world to determine if he truly was capable of becoming Kurama's successor. As far as tests go the Mother of all chakra in the world was a pretty large one and Kurama's metaphorical shoes were monstrous to fill.

" _ **You are still worried about Kaguya?**_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Naruto sighed in response as he locked eyes with Kurama. " _I know Madara is a threat but Kaguya is the one who is responsible for our world being what it is today, responsible for the abilities we shinobi take for granted day in and day out and I don't know how anyone is supposed to stand up to that …_ "

" _ **No one ever said it would be easy Naruto, conflicts on this scale never are. You've heard Natsu's tale about the Alvarez War and how he thought he deserved death by its climax so know that you are not alone in understanding such struggles.**_ "

" _I know Natsu Sensei understands this but I can't keep relying on him all the time, he has his own life to lead and he'll likely end up leaving this world sooner or later leaving us to once again deal with our own problems. I have to become strong like him so I can take his place and protect it when that time comes, be it against a powerful foe like Madara or an Elder God like Kaguya!_ "

" _ **Heh, most wouldn't be able to stand up against an Elder regardless of being a Devil or God you know,**_ " Kurama snorted in amusement. " _ **Though Kaguya is on the lower end of the Elder tier in terms of power she is still not to be underestimated.**_ "

" _Knowing that she is weak in the Elder tier isn't very reassuring …_ "

" _ **But it is important for you to know regardless Naruto for you are to one day take my place which means that you will inevitably come into contact with them.**_ "

" _Yeah well let's hope Kaguya is the last Elder that tries to mess with our world eh Kurama._ "

" _ **Well said brat,**_ " Kurama replied as Naruto suddenly found himself caught by Bee midstep.

"Hold up Naruto I think there's someone up the road and our presence they do indeed try to goad."

"Oh shit," Kurama said under his breath upon noticing exactly who was waiting for them. "This isn't good at all."

"Is that-!"

The two figures approached the trio with Bee clearly recognizing one of them and entering a defensive stance and ensuring he didn't meet the man's eyes.

"Of all the people who could be reanimated and we had to run into the two of you," Naruto finally said as the two figures came to a stop.

"I assure you that we did not come of our own volition, Naruto Uzumaki. Unfortunately Madara had us brought back specifically to either capture or at the very least impede your progress."

"Well of all the people he could've picked to do it he certainly chose well," Naruto replied as he activated his Devil's Eyes, swatting away a Genjutsu much to the man's amusement.

"You have certainly grown since we last met, how wonderful. I do wonder if Sasuke has done the same …"

 _Former Member Of The Akatsuki_

 _Prodigy Of The Uchiha_

 _Itachi Uchiha (Reanimation)_

"It appears that you have indeed grown stronger since our last battle as well Naruto but I must ask is Konan safe?"

"Konan is capable of looking after herself but if you must know yes she's safe for the moment."

 _Former Leader Of The Akatsuki_

 _Herald Of The Six Paths Of Pain_

 _Nagato Uzumaki (Reanimation)_

"I'm glad to hear that," Nagato replied sincerely as he stumbled forward slightly only to be caught by Itachi. "Apologies my body is still weak from when I was alive."

"In other words Naruto you and I will have to fight because Nagato is no real threat as he is now," Itachi said as he placed the man down under a nearby tree. "I must say despite the circumstances I'm interested to see how far you have progressed under the tutelage of Natsu and the Nine Tails."

"Heh I've learned a whole lot since we last met Itachi but I think there's some stuff about Sasuke you need to know."

"About Sasuke?"

"After he killed Danzo he never returned to the Hidden Leaf and instead vanished through one of Natsu's portals. When I asked Natsu Sensei about where he went his only response was that he had to fully discover the Uchiha legacy before he'd truly be at peace."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly in understanding as he pondered just how Natsu managed to figure out about the Uchiha legacy in the first place. In the end he simply opted to believe that it was a Natsu thing, that would be something he would respond with after all so why not keep it as the official answer for the time being?

"Then that means he's getting close to the absolute truth of our clan … there isn't much time left," Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I should also probably warn you that although as a reanimation I'm not at my full power I'm actually stronger since I don't have my illness holding me back anymore so you'll want to face me properly."

Naruto nodded in understanding as Itachi burst into a murder of crows that began charging toward him prompting Naruto to jump backward and flash through a series of seals.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Firing off a large blast of wind the crows were forced to separate on either side of the attack before coming back together and reforming into Itachi who already emerged firing a powerful blast of flame at him.

Naruto substituted with a nearby branch and charged Itachi from the side with two kunai drawn as the Uchiha drew two kunai of his own and defended from the attack, sliding his left kunai around Naruto's to cut his hand and force him to drop it before trying to slash at him.

Naruto caught the blade with his teeth which had a Crimson Aura around them as he shattered the small blade and spat the shards back at Itachi forcing him to dodge by using the force behind Naruto's remaining kunai to propel him backwards.

"You really have improved haven't you," Itachi said more to himself than to Naruto as he skidded to a stop. "Perhaps you can beat Madara at his own game."

Naruto was about to attack when his eyes met Itachi's own and he felt a sudden pang of pain in his chest that quickly wormed its way up to his throat.

' _What is this, Genjutsu!'_

Suddenly his mouth was forced open and a crow burst forth and almost immediately locked eyes with Itachi who shook slightly before showing a rare display of emotion. An almost smug look donned his features as the crow landed on his shoulder as he began to explain what had just occurred to Naruto.

"It seems that my little gift I gave you earlier finally served a useful purpose."

"Your gift?"

"I planted that crow within you in the hopes that should Sasuke ever use a lethal Genjutsu on you it could counteract it however I did not anticipate for it to remain in there for this particular scenario."

"That was rather cunning of you Uchiha," Kurama said with a foxy grin. "Kabuto has to be kicking himself for losing control over someone as strong as you."

"Wait what!"

"Using the Mangekyo Sharingan implanted into that crow I was able to reflect one of my own jutsu onto myself, one that allowed me to sever the ability for Kabuto to hold sway over me thereby making me a free undead shinobi."

"But hold on how does that even work!"

"If you have knowledge of the Reanimation Jutsu then you can manipulate it to either grant someone the ability to act autonomously or remove their personality entirely. Freeing myself from his control will allow me to do what needs to be done so long as Kabuto isn't killed."

"I have to admit that was rather crafty of you Itachi …"

Turning to face where Bee was standing both were genuinely surprised and shocked to see Nagato holding him up by the throat, his body now much healthier with his previously white hair taking on the standard Uzumaki red.

"I may have lost you as a tool Itachi but you provided the perfect distraction to hijack Nagato's body and absorb the power of the Eight Tailed Jinchuuriki!"

"You won't win you know, too many people want you dead now Kabuto," Itachi replied as the Kabuto controlled Nagato dropped Bee.

"All I need to do is ensure I survive until Madara's plan is complete and then none of your pathetic alliance will be capable of even contemplating thoughts of petty revenge or any thought for that matter!"

"We'll see about that Kabuto," Itachi replied just as Nagato regained his sense of self.

"I-I'm sorry everyone I wasn't able to do anything!"

"We understand Nagato and don't worry because together we'll stop you here and now."

"Thank you Itachi but- ARGH! **Almighty Push!** "

Naruto, Itachi and Kurama found themselves blown back as Nagato released one of his signature attacks that ripped up the forest like it did to the Hidden Leaf.

"What the hell," Naruto growled as he smashed through countless trees which quickly found themselves added to the growing debris pile. "That attack was stronger than the one he hit the Leaf with!"

"That's because this is Nagato in his prime," Itachi replied as he caught Naruto in midair. "Like me Nagato was stunted because his physical body was damaged beyond repair by Hanzo the Salamander, forcing him to create the Six Paths of Pain to carry out his will!"

"Wait you aren't saying that-!"

"He can use all the techniques of the Rinnegan in his real form," Itachi replied as he threw Naruto away just as Nagato arrived and grabbed the Uchiha by the head and slammed him into the earth.

"You need to stop me Itachi!"

"I know!"

Nagato was pushed off of Itachi by Naruto who kicked him in the head sending him flying away and allowing the Uchiha to quickly rise to his feet and prepare himself. Moments later Nagato returned and easily outsped the pair once again sending Itachi flying back and attempting to stab Naruto with a chakra rod only for it to be blocked by a sword.

"I was wondering why a Rinnegan user was so weak, now I know why," Kurama said as he released what power he had stored within himself prompting Nagato to jump back and enter a defensive stance. "I haven't got much power left within this body Naruto it's mostly inside you now so I trust you know what to do?"

"A-are you sure I should use it?"

"You are up against a true Rinnegan user this time Naruto, last time he was weak and feeble from injury and hid behind bodies in order to fight but now he is in his prime form. It isn't often a reanimation surpasses its living self but Nagato here appears to be a special case."

Naruto sighed as his body was enveloped in a yellowish golden light, surprising both Itachi and Nagato who hadn't yet seen his new ability.

"So that is Naruto fully controlling the power of the Nine Tails," Itachi said under his breath.

"You have improved much since we last fought Naruto, your level of power has indeed skyrocketed well beyond what it was back then but can you truly stop me?"

"I'll do what needs to be done Nagato but before we get started I've got someone who wants to speak to you."

Naruto's body began to shimmer before bursting into hundreds of pieces of paper as Konan formed in front of him much to Nagato's surprise.

"K-Konan!"

"Hello Nagato."

"H-how!"

"It was an idea Naruto devised after witnessing how I can turn my body into paper and stick it to any surface. I am his official assistant now and so like Natsu's I must do what I can to aid him so being by his side is the easiest way to do that."

"So you stick to him and act like an outer shield? But why didn't you react earlier when I arrived or when I attacked?"

"Once again to quote Naruto it wouldn't have been much of a trump card if everyone knew about it now would it?"

"N-no I-I suppose not."

"Unfortunately when he is using his Chakra Mode I cannot stick to him so now I'm forced to be myself again until this fight is concluded."

"You do realize if you remain her you'll be a target right?"

"I serve Naruto now and so I must support him in his endeavours just as I did for you in yours. Our time together was special Nagato but you have long since departed this world and are nothing more than an unfortunate soul brought back by a fool to wage war against it."

Nagato closed his eyes and nodded with a slight smile gracing his lips as he lookd back up at the group before him in what appeared to be pride.

"May you find the happiness you always sought with Naruto and remember that Yahiko and I will always love you."

"I know," Konan said as her eyes softened for a moment before Nagato turned to address Naruto.

"And as for you Naruto I'm glad that you are the one who inherits the Uzumaki will now that I'm dead so do your best to make us all proud."

"You got it Nagato," Naruto replied with a grin as Nagato began to release more power.

"Everyone prepare yourselves," Itachi said as the four got into defensive stances.

"I'm sorry for all the pain and destruction I'm about to cause," Nagato said as his right arm began to morph into a small cannon that quickly charged and fired a powerful blast of pure chakra at them.

The group dodged the attack and each quickly moved in to attack Nagato as yet another crucial fight in the war began in earnest.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	91. The Trouble With Reanimation

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – I'm going through Chapters so I should have that fixed soon. I figured if I'm gonna fix like one thing in Chapter 24 then I'll fix and adjust stuff up until that point since I was doing that anyway haha but thanks for letting me know!**

 **UvU Olim – Thanks for the support Olim I'm glad you are enjoying it even if my upload schedule is dodgy haha!**

 **But as to your question there are multiple reasons as to why he doesn't use them. The first and biggest reason is that most of the books are still in his home universe and to grab them would mean making contact with said universe and obviously he can't do that otherwise there would be dire consequences.**

 **Second just because he can summon them doesn't mean they'll listen to him even if he is E.N.D. Look at the way Mard Geer and several other Demons treated him despite knowing who he really was so there is that.**

 **Thirdly they would be kind of redundant since Natsu could easily destroy most threats that they would be needed for by himself and any threat that Natsu does need help for is way beyond their capabilities.**

 **And finally there is the whole moral dilemma of using them since he knows their origins, knows that they hate anything not Demonic and that many of them go against his beliefs. Obviously there are exceptions but for the most part they are genuinely bad.**

 **Hope that answered your question!**

 **ChaosofTime – I haven't really read anything on it but I might give it a shot once my internet stops being hot garbage. But yeah thanks for the support I'm glad you've stuck around and enjoyed it so long despite my dodgy upload schedule haha!**

 **And you'll find the encounter interesting I think it won't go down the way most people are thinking it will with some massive battle but I'll leave that up to everyone's imaginations.**

 **Baranx – I hate reviewing on the app it either doesn't leave you review or usually doubles it which is annoying haha.**

 **But yeah you are completely right if the right pieces fell into place she could theoretically make another Achnologia type foe however things are changing in the Pantheons and what once was acceptable is fast being ruled as abuse of their position so you never know what could happen though I have a pretty good idea how I plan on dealing with her but it won't be until at least Vol IV.**

 **A Titan Slayer could definitely exist as well as a Good Titan in fact there has been a Good Titan in the story for a while now though you won't see them for a bit yet until the time is right for them to emerge.**

 **And no I actually haven't played Blazblue though I've always considered it but it sounds like its worth a shot so if I get around to playing it I'll get back to you on it haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Trouble With Reanimation**

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

"So about my idea of charging headlong into battle against the reanimated shinobi," Elise said as she found herself back to back with Jeanne. "Probably not my brightest moment I'll admit."

"I did try to warn you several times though I suppose at the very least our distraction provided the last surviving shinobi to flee the area."

"Considering they are the only ones who can seal them I'd rather they came back …"

"You were foolish to challenge us without shinobi support," one of the Zetsu jeered as Elise sliced him apart.

"No matter how many of us you kill we will simply replenish ourselves!"

Elise grit her teeth as she tore apart over a dozen more Zetsu before locking blades with another Uchiha reanimation who simply stared back at her blankly.

' _The eyes these two clans possess are rather bothersome, under normal circumstances they wouldn't be able to keep up with my speed but their eyes are capable of tracing my movements and granting them the ability to react accordingly. Had they been living foes they likely wouldn't have the power to rely on their gift as much as they are but I suppose none of that really matters right now …'_

"Elise," Jeanne shouted prompting her to shake her head and snap it in the direction of the Saint. "Look!"

Following Jeanne's finger Elise watched in surprise as more Hyuga flooded over the mountainside however there was one key difference between the ones there and the ones she was currently engaged with.

"They're living shinobi!"

"That's Hiashi himself leading the charge too," Jeanne gasped as the living members of the Hyuga almost immediately made contact with the deceased ones sparking countless Taijutsu engagements all around them with Hiashi quickly fighting his way toward the pair.

"Either you two have a death wish or you seriously knew we were coming," Hiashi said in his usually cold tone as he sent several Zetsu flying backward with precise strikes to the chest.

"Lord Hiashi it is good to see you!"

"Such recklessness from you Ruler I must say you have genuinely surprised me."

"W-well it wasn't really my idea …"

"Enough with the small stuff I need to know if you have shinobi who can use the Sealing Jutsu among you?"

"Yes we do," Hiashi replied as he sized up Elise before nodding. "Introductions can wait until the battle is concluded however that may still be quite some time."

"Why is that," Jeanne asked as she blocked a strike from an Uchiha with her flagpole before slashing him across the chest with her sword.

"Several powerful Uchiha and Hyuga have been making things rather difficult for us you see," Hiashi sighed before motioning toward one of the Uchiha that was in the process of being sealed.

Just as the seal was about to take effect the wrappings were torn to shreds and the shinobi emerged to attack once more, wounding one of the Hyuga who had tried to seal them away.

"How did he break free!?"

"Someone slashed the wrappings clean off," Elise replied as her eyes darted all around them. "This one is extraordinarily fast!"

"Yes his name is Shisui Uchiha, one of the Leaf's prodigies before his untimely death. He was said to be the third fastest shinobi in the village right behind Might Guy when he used the Gates and Lord Fourth himself."

"You don't know this Elise but the Fourth Hokage used Space-Time Manipulation to teleport around the battlefield essentially making him the fastest man alive in his time."

"So this Shisui is someone of note among the Leaf ninja is he, how interesting. I assume you'll need him taken out of the picture before you can really get down to the business of sealing away the other reanimations?"

"You think you can do it?"

"Prepare a sealing team for once I'm done," Elise replied as she vanished, darting right toward where Shisui's next target would be and summoning her blade to her hand.

Swinging her blade the two swords clashed with Shisui now locked into place with a surprised look on his face as he sized up Elise.

"You actually managed to catch me!"

"You've got impressive speed for someone so young and quite a lot of strength for a mere human, I'm genuinely surprised that you can reach such speed without the use of Magic."

"Magic?"

"Ah of course I forgot that you do have power here but it simply isn't called Magic," Elise replied sheepishly. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that you aren't using your … chakra I believe it's called to enhance your speed directly."

"Hehe well I wouldn't say that's a hundred percent true since the Shushin technique does require a little bit of chakra but I'm not one to ever turn down a compliment especially from a pretty lady."

"Well now aren't you a cheeky one," Elise replied in amusement as she entered her combat stance. "I may not look it but I've got a good forty years on you at the bare minimum though I shall follow your lead and accept the compliment."

"So that must mean you are just like Lady Tsunade of the Sannin then," Shisui said in genuine awe. "Somehow you've found a way to keep yourself young like her, talk about lucky eh?"

"Your name is Shisui isn't it, Shisui of the Uchiha Clan?"

"Yeah that's my name, famous even after death am I?"

"It would seem so since many knew who you were the moment you appeared on the battlefield however I would pose a question to you if you don't mind answering it?"

"Sure go ahead I'm just a reanimation it's not like my secrets are worth hiding anymore."

"In terms of overall combat ability are you the strongest of your clan?"

"The strongest? Hmm, well I know Itachi would be stronger than me by now if he's still alive and from what I've heard Madara is the one pulling the strings so that would make me the fourth strongest."

"Fourth?"

"Yeah," Shisui replied with a half chuckle. "The guy behind the reanimations brought ALL the old clan back from the massacre including HER, suicidal bastard."

"Wait who are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Naturally I'm talking about Mikoto Uchiha, former ANBU Captain and one of the few people of the current generation who was able to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Is this Mikoto strong?"

"Well she used to run a squad with Lord Fourth's Wife Kushina as Co-Captain and trust me if you saw them coming you'd better get your ass in gear and run because there wouldn't be a piece of you left to pick up after they diced you apart."

"So where would you scale her?"

"Can't say for sure but if Itachi got stronger then maybe they're equal otherwise she's easily number two."

"I see …"

"But," Shisui said as he drew both of his blades and entered a combat stance. "Don't think that I'm some pushover just because I'm not the strongest, technique always decides the battle!"

"Indeed it does," Elise replied impressed. "Show me the techniques that define you Shisui and I shall show you mine in return!"

Shisui grinned as he vanished immediately putting Elise on the defensive as she found herself blocking a barrage of strikes all around her. Grinning Elise parried one last attack before shooting off from her position and forcing the Uchiha to give chase.

"I wonder which one of us has the greater speed," she giggled with Shisui quickly catching up and the two immediately engaging in a high speed battle that found anyone caught within sliced apart, be they Zetsu or Hyuga.

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

Naruto grit his teeth as he held back a large two headed dog and a half rotted tiger with his chakra arms. His proficiency in the use of the Animal Path was arguably better than the one that decimated Konoha and bested Jiraiya meaning that he would need to end the fight quickly or be overwhelmed.

" _ **Have you dealt with the summons yet,**_ " Kurama's voice boomed inside his head as he felt himself be pushed back slightly.

" _Not yet but I'm about to take care of these two summons but how are things on your end?_ "

" _ **Without my full power and Bee having had over half of his absorbed Nagato is proving to be a bit much for us. Itachi is doing what he can but he is more of a Genjutsu specialist so there is only so much he can do.**_ "

" _Then I guess I'd better kick things up a notch,_ " Naruto said as he poured more power into his chakra arms and lifted the two massive beasts up with each hand before smashing them together.

Jumping into the air Naruto flashed through a series of hand seals before firing off a torrent of crimson flames that set the entire area alight and destroyed the two summons outright before quickly taking off toward the nearby battle where his friends were.

Arriving moments later Naruto watched as Bee was sent flying from a regular punch and moved to catch him with one of his chakra hands.

"Oi Octopops are you alright?"

"Can I just say that after today … I know that the Rinnegan is wack yo."

"Yeah," Naruto said as Nagato turned his sights toward him. "Sit back on this one I'll handle Nagato myself."

"Naruto weren't you listening to me before," Itachi said as he appeared next to the pair. "Nagato has been able to take on myself, the Nine Tails, Konan and Killer Bee at the same time so how could you possibly believe you could fight him alone!"

"Last time Natsu Sensei and Kurama handled Pain for me when it should have been my responsibility as the future Devil of this world so it's only fitting that this time I be the one to handle him."

"Naruto that's foolish, I thought you'd gotten smarter-!"

"Leave Naruto be Uchiha," Kurama said sharply as he appeared above them riding atop Konan who had created paper wings. "I think he is beginning to realize just how much of my power he truly has at his disposal."

"What do you mean," Itachi asked in confusion. "I know he has access to some of your power but exactly how much could he possibly have that would put him on this level?"

"Just watch and find out," Kurama replied as he hopped off of Konan's back and sat down next to Bee.

Naruto turned to face Nagato who seemed to be eyeing him curiously as he began walking toward him.

"Are you certain you can win against me Naruto I mean last time we met my Paths were enough to give you trouble?"

"If I hadn't met Natsu Sensei and Kurama when I did I'd likely still be a foolish kid who would likely spout off about how strong I am or try to convert you over to our side, but I'm not. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Devil of this world and the guy that will put an end to both this war and Madara's plan so I can't afford to be weaker than someone from my past!"

"That's all well and good Naruto however the fact remains that you have yet to face me in my prime and you are clearly still learning how to use your powers whilst I have full mastery over mine. How will you overcome such an insurmountable wall in such a short amount of time?"

"The same way I overcame all the others," Naruto replied as his chakra cloak shimmered with his every movement. "If you knock me down I'll get back up like always, if you try to hold me back I'll blow right through every wall you set before me! I refuse to back down or give up just because you possess the power of the Rinnegan Nagato and I refuse to lay down and let the world fall to darkness!"

"How interesting," Nagato said as he began to release his chakra. "But in this world Naruto only the strong get to make such statements. If you truly believe that you can defeat the legendary Madara Uchiha then you must first surpass me!"

Nagato's arm morphed into a cannon and fired a powerful blast of chakra at Naruto who simply leant to the right in order to avoid it.

"Is that all?"

Nagato vanished with Naruto doing the same moments later as the two engaged each other in a high speed Taijutsu exchange. As Naruto blocked and dodged Nagato's attacks he couldn't help but be impressed by his opponent's speed, strength and dexterity considering his still rather weak looking form.

" _ **This is no time to be impressed Naruto!**_ "

" _Just because I have to destroy him doesn't mean I can't be impressed Kurama,_ " Naruto shot back. " _You can't tell me seeing a mortal this strong isn't impressive?_ "

" _ **It most certainly is not impressive! The power of the Rinnegan is a power that originated from Kaguya, the enemy we are trying to stop from ruining this world so no I am not impressed with a mortal who wields her gift!**_ "

" _A fair point,_ " Naruto conceded as he blocked several more strikes before landing a kick to Nagato's chest sending him flying backward. " _But it would be a bit hypocritical of me to hate him for having the Rinnegan considering how the Leaf Village treated me for having you now wouldn't it?_ "

Kurama didn't bother replying as Naruto and Nagato crossed fists once again knowing full well that he was right. He knew Naruto didn't like Nagato because of all the innocents he killed in the Leaf however to judge him based solely on his Rinnegan wasn't a level he would stoop to and in a way he could respect that.

"Is this all you can do Naruto," Nagato taunted. "You forget that I will not tire nor will I die from a simple jutsu so what do you plan on doing to stop me?"

"I've got a few plans," Naruto replied as several clones appeared all around him followed by him suddenly exploding and kicking up a large cloud of dust.

"A smokescreen? Do you really believe such a tactic will work on me Naruto? **Almighty Push!** "

Blowing away not just the smoke and the Naruto clones but also everything else within a thirty metre vicinity Nagato quickly located the real Naruto with his Rinnegan and flew up high into the air.

"You cannot run from me Naruto nor will there be a place for you to hide!"

Bringing his arms and hands together Nagato morphed them into a larger version of the chakra cannon he'd used previously as a massive sphere began to form in front of him, a sphere that held an overwhelming amount of power.

"Try and stop this Naruto," Nagato roared. " **Planetary Detonation!** "

"What kind of attack is that," Naruto said in disbelief. "The only attacks that compare to that are the Tailed Beast Bomb or Natsu Sensei's larger scale attacks!"

" _ **Naruto you know what attack you need to use to counter it don't you?**_ "

" _I don't know if I can use it properly yet Kurama … are you sure I should try it now?_ "

" _ **Now is the best time to try Naruto because the fights are only going to get tougher from here.**_ "

" _Fine …_ "

Around Naruto formed a chakra based version of Kurama's head which opened its mouth and immediately began forming a small back ball of chakra fused with Devil's Aura. The sphere quickly grew in size as Naruto began to sweat in concentration.

" _ **You are doing well Naruto it is almost complete!**_ "

" _Just a bit more … YES!_ "

" _ **Fire it now Naruto,**_ " Kurama roared in his mind as he opened his eyes to see Nagato's attack bearing down on him.

" **Devil's Aura: Tailed Beast Bomb!** "

Naruto fired the signature attack of the Tailed Beasts which clashed with Nagato's own attack with the two almost immediately exploding upon impact. Naruto kept up the Kurama head cloak in order to shield himself from the blast as everything went white for several moments.

Eventually Naruto's vision returned into focus and Nagato was nowhere to be seen so he dispelled the Kurama head which barely survived the blast and turned to see if the others were alright.

"Impressive attack Naruto …"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Nagato appeared in front of him and stuck his hand right into his chest, his body half destroyed but regenerating thanks to the power of the Reanimation Jutsu.

"Unfortunately you forgot that I am a reanimation and you let your guard down which means it is my victory."

"What …!"

From his chest Nagato began to pull out a blue substance which Naruto instinctively grabbed onto with both his regular arms and chakra arms which he summoned from his back.

"The hell is this … what are you doing Nagato!"

"Have you forgotten the abilities I possess so easily Naruto? This is the power of the Human Path which grants me the ability to both remove a person's soul and read their mind."

"So this is … my soul," Naruto grunted as he felt himself rapidly growing weaker. "Damn …"

"You gave me a far greater battle than what I had ever expected from you Naruto though honestly being an Uzumaki I really shouldn't have expected anything less given our clan's history. Still I'm afraid that you have failed and now Madara shall claim the power that rests within you for his own."

"You really think so," Naruto grunted as a pained grin slowly made its way across his face. "Though I never really expected you to try and rip my soul out … planning for a scenario where you got too close to me was a good idea."

"What-!"

It was then Nagato registered it with his Rinnegan, the pattern on the ground underneath him that had the power to flip the entire scenario on its head. Looking down he immediately recognized the complex seal that had been drawn on the ground.

"When did you …?"

"When I created those Shadow Clones earlier and exploded one of them I performed a substitution jutsu just far enough away so that you wouldn't be able to detect me creating three more clones. Those clones and I in the time it took you to use your Almighty Push quickly wrote this sealing array."

"But that's impossible! The sheer complexity of this array would require at least a minute for even a veteran Seal Master to create!"

"Have you ever heard what the people of Konoha call me," Naruto said with a grin as he formed a half ram seal. "I'm Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja!"

Nagato gasped as he felt all his power leave him at once as the seal took effect with his body slowly being wrapped up in bandages. His look of shock quickly morphed into one of acceptance as he smiled at Naruto whose soul returned to his body.

"You did well Naruto … very well done indeed."

Nagato's head was enveloped by the bandages as a seal appeared over the top signalling the defeat of Nagato much to Naruto's relief as he released his chakra cloak and dropped to one knee panting.

"Who knew getting your soul ripped out would be so tiring hehe …"

"I must say I'm impressed Naruto."

"You survived Itachi, oh wait of course you did," Naruto replied as he looked up at the Uchiha who had a small smile on his face. "The others?"

"On their way but otherwise unharmed."

"That's a relief."

"You have certainly grown strong in the short amount of time since I died Naruto I honestly didn't expect you to defeat Nagato alone."

"Well I almost lost but got lucky with that sealing array I made earlier."

"A tactic that Lord Fourth often used if I remember correctly though his son using such a strategy isn't all that surprising. If you didn't have anything up your sleeve I would have come in and helped you but you are able to stand on your own now it seems."

"Well thanks for being there regardless."

"I'm afraid this is where I leave you though …"

"You want to find Sasuke I assume," Naruto replied in understanding. "Find out why he hasn't returned to the village yet."

"It was nice seeing you once again Naruto but before I go a word of warning about Madara, don't believe anything he says."

"Why not?"

"In all the years I've known him as a member of the Akatsuki not once has his story matched up which means he may not even be Madara but another Uchiha entirely."

"Natsu Sensei mentioned that it was a high possibility since the real Madara was already an adult during the time of the First Hokage but I'll keep it in mind."

"Then I shall leave Madara to you," Itachi said as he took several steps forward before looking at the setting sun. "The world is in good hands."

Itachi burst into a murder of crows which quickly took off into the distance leaving Naruto alone to wait for his friends and contemplate the recent battle he'd just had.

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

"As you can see my genius strategy will secure us this front by nightfall," Nobu said proudly as both she, the Tsuchikage and Gaara stood atop a rock formation watching the battle rage below.

"But you didn't really do anything you just told them all to charge in and massacre anything in sight …"

"Modern problems require modern solutions Gaara and as you can see I far exceed any mind when it comes to innovating to face them, hence my title as King of Innovation!"

"I don't think that's how it works though …"

"Look there and observe my ability of foresight," Nobu shouted deliberately cutting Gaara off as she pointed to a group of shinobi that broke through the enemy lines. "I am an unparalleled genius when it comes to innovation, war and breaking things and this victory requires all three!"

"We've yet to run into these four supposedly strong foes Caster mentioned earlier though," Onoki pointed out as the elderly Tsuchikage let himself slowly levitate up to Gaara's height. "Should they arrive on the battlefield then everything will change."

"Lord Kazekage, Lord Tsuchikage, I have a report," an alliance shinobi said as he appeared behind them with a shushin.

"Go ahead."

"The targets Caster reported on earlier are closing in fast but we have a serious problem-!"

"Get back," Nobu snapped as the trio vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared on a nearby rock just in time to see a massive bolt of lightning strike the area effectively obliterating everything including the poor shinobi who had come to report to them.

"What kind of power is that," Gaara said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "I barely even felt the presence of the attack until it was coming down upon us."

"It can't be," Onoki said with a look of concentration evident on his face. "Where have I seen that technique before?"

"I think we're about to find out," Nobu said as she looked up above to see Alice floating above in a meditative position. "She's about to have a visual …"

" _I have been scanning the region top to bottom in order to find them again and here they are, these are the five powerful shinobi I mentioned earlier._ "

" _How far away are they?_ "

" _Less than thirty seconds though I can confirm that it is the one wearing Kumo battle armor that used the lightning based attack._ "

"Oi old man do you know anyone from Kumo who can use Lightning Style that well," Nobu asked prompting the elderly Kage to visibly shudder.

"There is one man that comes to mind when I think of that description though I pray that I am wrong."

"I-impossible!"

Nobu turned to face another nearby shinobi who happened to be one of the Commanders who was in charge of this front."

"Oi who are you and what do you know!?"

"My name is Dodai and as to what or perhaps whom such a description refers I can tell you with absolute certainty that there is only one possible candidate-!"

A loud explosion rocked the area killing any shinobi in its immediate vicinity and sending the rest flying in all directions. Without a second thought the group made their way to the front lines intent on putting a halt to the advance of these monsters.

"It cannot be …"

"How did Madara acquire them …"

Nobu saw the colour visibly drain from the faces of both Kage as the dust cleared to reveal five figures of varying power.

"Well now this definitely isn't what I'd expected when that bastard forced us here."

"Considering we all thought Tobirama was using us for his own ends this honestly ranks as something far more entertaining wouldn't you say?"

"Can someone explain why I'm here though?"

"We've already established why you are here so stop whining already."

"We appear to have stumbled upon a group that wishes to challenge us."

The five ceased their conversation and quickly began analysing the crowd as the largest of the group spoke up.

"Is that you Dodai?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is," Dodai replied stepping forward. "Unfortunately it seems someone on the enemy side has managed to acquire your DNA … Lord Raikage."

 _One Of The Former Five Great Shadows_

 _Third Raikage_

 _A_

"So it was the Third Raikage as I suspected," the Tsuchikage sighed. "Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

"So you have yet to pass the title Onoki, yet to find a worthy successor," a slim man wrapped in bandages exposing only his eyes and part of his nose asked.

"So he even brought you back Lord Mu," Onoki sighed. "And no I have yet to find anyone worthy though I believe I am coming close."

 _One Of The Former Five Great Shadows_

 _Second Tsuchikage_

 _Mu_

"Can somebody please explain to us what's going on here because I'm still inclined to believe Tobirama is pulling one over our heads here!"

 _One Of The Former Five Great Shadows_

 _Second Mizukage_

 _Gengetsu Hozuki_

"Be silent Mizukage you embarrass yourself," Mu sighed prompting the Mizukage to turn on him.

"Do you want me to kill you again!"

"We killed each other you fool it was an even match so you would only kill yourself in the process."

"Come now Tsuchikage we both know that I was the one who landed the first blow …"

"Only because I'd used up far too much chakra having used the Particle Style repeatedly-!"

"I really don't think this is a good time for us to be fighting you know considering we appear to be in the middle of a war."

"Stay out of this Uzukage," both Mu and Gengetsu snapped prompting said man to form a depressed rain cloud above his head as he knelt in the corner mumbling incoherently about mean Kage and not fitting in.

 _The Sixth Emerging Shadow_

 _First Uzukage_

 _Kazdyn Uzumaki_

"Oi for a Kage that guy's a bit off isn't he," Nobu whispered to Gaara who nodded in agreement.

"His appearance would suggest he is in fact a seasoned warrior though, he's even missing an eye if those scars are anything to go by."

"You two definitely do not want to underestimate that man," Onoki said as the pair watched said Kage continue to sulk. "In terms of personality the man was quite similar to Hashirama Senju however on the battlefield the man was ruthless liken Madara Uchiha."

"Are you sure we're talking about the right guy old man," Nobu asked clearly not buying it.

"That man isn't as strong as Hashirama or Madara however he likely comes right under them in terms of power and it was his strength combined with Konoha's that allowed the Land of Whirlpools to even establish itself in the first place."

"Combined with Lord Raikage this situation has just escalated dramatically so it's fortunate we have you all here," Dodai added as the Third Raikage stepped forward.

"Don't fear us and come with everything you have, the future generations shall always surpass their teachers! That is the way it has always been and so too shall it forever remain so long as shinobi still walk this great land!"

As he finished his speech the Third Raikage suddenly began releasing his power as sparks of blue lightning erupted from his body, cracks quickly beginning to form around him.

"This is bad," Dodai said as he eyed the other Cloud shinobi who also knew the technique. "That is Lord Raikage's Lightning Armor Technique."

"Lightning Armor," Nobu said with a certain glint in her eyes. "You mean this guy is actually wearing it over him like a second skin!"

"Yes indeed I do."

"That's so damn cool I want to use Lightning Armor too!"

"This is no joking matter Miss Archer," Dodai snapped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this situation has become just by Lord Raikage using that technique!"

"Not really since I'm not from here but what's the worst that could happen we just get zapped if we hit em?"

Dodai was about to reply when the Raikage suddenly charged right toward her with his arm held out to his side, all fingers fully extended as a Lightning Blade appeared over his fingers.

"ALL ALLIED SHINOBI FORCES RETREAT," Dodai roared as a massive earth wall erupted in front of them followed by another group of Mist shinobi shoring it up with clay. "Come with me Archer!"

"Huh?"

"Lord Raikage has set his sights on you which means you will most likely die unless you can figure out a way to break through his Lightning Armor!"

Dodai didn't give her a chance to reply as he shushined her away just as the Raikage made contact with the rock wall, immediately ripping through both it and the clay reinforcement along with any poor shinobi who found himself in the man's path.

"What the hell kind of power is that!"

"As I was saying before the Third Raikage's Lightning Armor has made this situation quite dire to the point that we will likely lose."

"I'll admit he's monstrously strong but I mean come on he has to be beatable right?"

"When Lord Raikage dons his Lightning Armor it is said that he becomes impervious to all attacks Archer, so much so that he fought the Eight Tails alone at its full power and received only one wound for his trouble."

"The one on his chest," Nobu finished for him prompting Dodai to nod.

"That is the only known wound Lord Third ever suffered once he mastered his Lightning Armor."

"Wait a minute he's kind of old but nowhere near dying of old age old so how can that be true?"

"It was during the Third Great Ninja War when an entire platoon of Cloud shinobi and civilians were being targeted by an assembled force. In order to buy the sick, wounded and elderly time to escape Lord Third faced an opposing force of over ten thousand Jonin and higher shinobi for three days and three nights without rest."

"He fought HOW many," Nobu practically screeched as she watched the man rip through the shinobi below in his search for her.

"In that battle he didn't even suffer a scratch rather he died because he used up his chakra to the last drop and combining that with his fatigue he stood no chance."

"Holy shit …"

"If we knew how the Eight Tails managed to injure him we might stand a chance but as things are we're simply delaying the inevitable."

Nobu's normally playful attitude disappeared as she eyed the Raikage's movements critically, scanning for any sign of potential weakness as she took several steps forward.

"What are you doing I just said-!"

"Enough."

"What-!"

"Cower if you want, run and hide away if you cannot stomach facing someone said to be a legend however do not tell me that I cannot win against a foe! I am Oda Nobunaga, Servant of Natsu Dragneel and the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven and I will not fall to a mere spirit back from the grave for a few more rounds!"

"You plan to fight Lord Raikage openly are you mad!"

It wasn't one of her playful or cheeky grins that Dodai received in response instead he saw one that truly defined Oda Nobunaga, master tactician and fearless leader who would walk through the fires of hell if it meant victory.

"This man is a monster, a beast from an old era like me, which means that in order to subdue such a beast …"

Placing a hand into her coat Dodai was confused when she pulled out a golden cup like object and held it out in front of her with her right hand.

"You've lost it haven't you?"

"If you have any wish you so desired granted Dodai would you fight through hell in order to possess an object capable of such a thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans are born with the ever constant need for all things not within their reach however with this such dreams can be made reality on but a whim. But you see this war is but a stepping stone for a far greater one and this one cannot simply grant someone their deepest darkest desires it is simply necessary for a greater purpose."

"Hold on I don't understand what you mean Archer," Dodai asked in complete confusion as Nobu brought the cup to her chest as it began to glow, releasing a rainbow like aura that quickly enveloped her whole body.

"I make a wish upon the Holy Grail, rewrite my circuits and grant me absolute victory!"

Dodai was blown back as Nobu was suddenly engulfed in a white light that shattered the ground around her, drawing the attention of the Raikage who simply grinned in response.

In the sky Alice frowned but made no move to stop Nobu knowing full well it would have likely come down to this action anyway given how strong the Raikage's barrier truly was however she was certainly going to give her a good tongue lashing later for such a reckless act!

As the light faded Nobu emerged once more however her appearance had shifted drastically. Gone was the rather militaristic outfit which had been replaced by a more punk styled outfit consisting of a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a dark red shirt that said BUSTER on it and a black and white jacket with more zippers than certain conventions that would make Jeanne faint upon mere mention.

Hitting the ground beside her was a massive bladed weapon that Dodai had never seen before. Its end was circular with large sharp red blades thicker than his arm however there was a strange attachment to it that had bars which fluxuated randomly and strings that went all the way up to its handle.

"Wh-what are you!"

"HAHA, the one and only Demon King has finally descended," Nobu roared with her tone much more vicious than before as her glowing red eyes turned on Dodai.

Her hair was now much longer stretching down to her feet, a fact Dodai wouldn't have picked up on had it not suddenly set alight which seemed to only amuse Nobu further.

"I can finally cut loose and crush some pathetic trash beneath my boots; well I'm not wearing boots BUT IT CAN'T BE HELPED! I can feel this power seething up from the depths of my soul so allow me to release it in a way I'm sure we'll all enjoy …"

It was that moment that the Raikage decided to make his presence known as he appeared several feet before Nobu, bladed attack ready as Nobu lifted her weapon up off of the ground with but two fingers and twirled it so that it rested comfortably on her back.

"I knew there was something about you, something almost Demonic."

"You couldn't be any closer if you tried Raikage," Nobu replied. "I only had to look at you for a moment to know that Dodai was right and my attacks wouldn't have been able to pierce that Lightning Armor of yours but now …"

"You believe you can win against me?"

"Don't get cocky or I'll have that throat plastered all across my wicked new sitar before you can even blink!"

"Come and try it then but before that tell me your name!"

"Oda Nobunaga, your re-executioner!"

 _Vivid Summer Rockstar_

 _Demon King Of The Sixth Heaven_

 _Oda Nobunaga (Grailed Berserker)_

"Show me your power Demon," the Raikage said before charging toward Nobu who simply crouched down into a ready stance and waited.

"Let's rock …"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	92. Desert Storm

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **So yes I'm not dead though in all honesty I've felt like it having been bedridden to the point of being unable to even sit up for almost four days but that aside I've come bearing content!**

 **Now I am still really sick and I know normally I wouldn't upload if I was too sick but this chapter has actually been three quarters done for quite awhile so I figured I'd get it done for you all so that I can rest for a bit so it may not appear to be the usual quality you have all come to expect and if that's the case I do apologize.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews.**

 **Shadow465 – The Class Change is only temporary so if she removes the Grail from herself she will revert to her original Servant Class and form. Basically anyone who has played Fate/Grand Order will remember this trope used as an excuse to justify several Servants changing themselves such as Ozymandias becoming a Demon God Pillar for example.**

 **Also once I get better I'll get those translations to you but to give you an idea of what is being said some of it is simple orders between the German Soldiers but some of it is in fact important dialogue I purposely hid for a bit of fun.**

 **Baranx – To put it simply without spoiling future events as I've said previously there was an instance where Anti was able to get into this version of existence which led to the events we all are currently experiencing however it would be foolish to assume that the hole that allowed the Anti to come through in the first place was created from this side.**

 **Chaos was able to manipulate something as unpredictable and dangerous as Anti not because she knew how but because that was what was desired but that being the case was never known.**

 **Eventually this will be explored in greater detail as the story goes on but for the moment it remains something that is shrouded in mystery to all but a select few who certainly arent telling …**

 **As for the Achnologia thing I just kind of spell it like that it's kind of like how I say Seilah when I think it's actually supposed to be spelt Sayla but my personal preference wins out. Perhaps it could be translation but I'm not sure.**

 **Good Titans do exist and one we've seen several times in the background however it is not yet time for them to re-emerge and reveal themselves. And I'm not kidding either there is one that I've somehow managed to keep hidden for ages and no one has asked any questions though I won't be surprised when some people call bull on his reappearance.**

 **As for a Titan Slayer that is possible however a Titan teaching someone their art is highly unlikely.**

 **And yeah I'll definitely give the game a shot once I'm not half dead haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Desert Storm**

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

Nobu grinned as the Raikage's attack struck her sitar sending her skidding backward as lightning and fire rained down around them. Her grin only increased as she saw the genuine surprise on the Third Raikage's face with his attack having actually been blocked.

"Y-you actually managed to block it," Dodai gasped having recovered from his initial shock.

"So you survived my Hell Stab did you, rather impressive considering the only other foe that has done so has been the Eight Tails. Unfortunately for you that was merely my Five Finger Nukite Hell Stab which means now we're going up to level four!"

The Raikage folded his thumb whilst keeping his four remaining fingers upright as the blade of lightning increased in both size and power prompting Nobu to grin even further as the base of her sitar began to spin whilst emitting flames.

"Now we're talking!"

The Raikage vanished in a bolt of blue lightning that quickly made its way toward Nobu who also began charging toward it, dragging her massive sitar along with her as she swung it outward to intercept the attack.

" **Lightning Style: Hell Stab – Four Finger Nukite!** "

" **Demon King's Summer Medley!** "

The two attacks clashed shattering the earth all around them leaving only the platform where the two stood locked in a fierce struggle for dominance. Dodai nearly fainted seeing the Raikage's attack met with equal force however inside her Berserker addled mind Nobu was processing her levels of excitement and overall surprise at the man's power.

' _Natsu said that a reanimation is weaker than when it was alive but this guy can match an attack like that, and it isn't even his strongest attack!? My attack would have taken out several city blocks with ease yet he met it with equal force which means his strongest attack could be troublesome … ah well it can't be helped!'_

The Raikage raised an eyebrow as Nobu began laughing, confused as to how the situation was funny until he realized one very crucial point. Nobu was no longer holding her Sitar.

"You somehow managed to plant it in the ground at the last moment!"

"Yeah just so I could do this," Nobu said as she went to kick the Raikage in the face only to meet his Lightning Armor in response. "So you can use it even when wielding that Hell Stab eh?"

"In life it was said that I possessed both the Strongest Spear and the Strongest Shield, titles that were earned through a stream of constant battles using them together. Before my death it was widely believed that I was unbeatable in battle though I will not deny that such talk is mere rumour."

"At least you admit it," Nobu replied as she bounced off the Raikage's shield and landed on top of her sitar's base. "Though I don't doubt that in this world you were one of the strongest around given how weak many of the shinobi I've seen are."

"The generation that succeeds mine shall too succeed my own level of power," the Raikage replied as he jumped back across the hole in the ground to land back on the main battlefield. "Your appearance here proves it."

"Hate to break it to you old man but I'm not from this world," Nobu replied as she ripped her sitar from the earth and jumped over to join him. "Though there are some in this place that are actually strong."

"Either way there are those who can defeat me which means I need not worry about what may happen because in the end peace will be restored."

"Peace in this world is nothing more than a dream," Nobu scoffed. "False peace at best is all that awaits after this mess is over and done with."

" _Are you in a well enough state of mind to speak Nobu?_ "

" _What do you want Alice I'm kinda in the middle of something here?_ "

" _I'm surprised you can even speak considering the Madness Enhancement but I'll make this as brief as I can,_ " Alice sighed. " _I've been watching the Raikage's movements for quite some time in addition to studying his barrier and I've come to the conclusion that nothing short of an Aura laced attack or one of Natsu's Crash Magic based attacks will be able to pierce it._ "

" _As if it's that strong I just need to put some serious power into an attack and POW, shield down!_ "

" _I know your Berserker instincts are telling you to simply smash away at his defences but listen for a moment! That Lightning Armor somehow has the ability to absorb chakra from the environment which means unless you can hit it with an attack as strong as the environment you simply aren't breaking through!_ "

" _And where do you propose I get this magical attack from?_ "

" _I think I might have an idea but keep fighting for the moment so I can further analyse him and try to figure one out._ "

" _How helpful …_ "

"Prepare yourself because this is where the real fight begins," the Raikage said as his pinkie finger joined his thumb leaving only three fingers left which served to strengthen his attack further. "This one won't be like the last two so I hope you too hold enough power to endure it."

"Is that a challenge," Nobu replied with a grin. "Alright then I'm game so come and test out my power!"

"Don't say you weren't warned. **Lightning Style: Hell Stab – Three Finger Nukite!** "

Nobu was surprised at the drastic increase in power between the Four Finger Nukite and this one however she knew she wasn't out of options yet as she placed her sitar in front of her defensively.

"Just try and break through," Nobu growled as her sitar released a solid wall of flame in front of her.

The Raikage's attack met the wall and immediately cracked it however it took several moments before any further cracks appeared. Nobu could feel the Raikage slowly breaking through as his middle finger appeared on the other side of the wall.

"That was a pretty serious jump," Nobu said with a grin right as the Raikage broke through and slammed right into her sitar sending her flying back at high speeds as she smashed through various rock formations.

Coming to a stop near several platoons of shinobi Nobu wiped the blood from her forehead before looking at them in an almost blood lusted state.

"O-oi isn't that-!"

"Archer!"

Nobu cocked her head to the side wondering who called her name before realizing it was Temari who seemingly had returned from her assigned front along with her remaining soldiers.

"Temari," Nobu growled as she fought the effects of her Madness Enhancement.

"What's going on Archer and why do you look like that?"

"Not Archer … Berserker now, strong foe!"

Temari was thankful Gaara had informed her of how Servant Classes worked beforehand because it just saved her from approaching a Berserker struggling to keep its bloodlust from overtaking it.

"There you are!"

Nobu growled as she avoided another three fingered thrust from the Raikage which cracked the ground and blew many of the shinobi back in shock.

"Raikage," Nobu roared as she charged forward and met his follow up attack with her own this time equalling its power.

"H-how can you equal it when before you could barely block it!"

"Indeed the Raikage asks a fair question," Dodai said as he appeared next to Temari.

"You mean you don't know about how a Berserker Class Servant works," Temari asked as Dodai shook his head.

"I barely know anything about these Servants aside from the fact that they are powerful."

"Well all Berserker Class Servants come with a skill known as Madness Enhancement that increases their power but at the cost of their sanity. I am unsure what level her one is at but considering the fact that she is able to fight its effects I'd say it's at least a level B or lower."

"Madness Enhancement …"

"You said that man was a Raikage didn't you, which one?"

"That there is Lord Third," Dodai said as Temari gasped in shock.

"You mean the one that had the world's strongest attack!"

"The very same," Dodai said grimly. "Though our friend has been able to fend off Hell Stab Three there are still two more at Lord Raikage's disposal …"

Nobu growled as the Raikage leapt back and lowered his fourth finger leaving only two remaining prompting Nobu to allow more of her Madness Enhancement to take over.

"You have done well to match my Three Fingered Nukite however this one far surpasses even that one. If you manage to match this one you will have my utmost respect."

"RrraghDIE!"

Nobu charged forward prompting the Raikage to release a surge of electricity that hit some of the nearby shinobi as he prepared himself to attack.

" **Lightning Style: Hell Stab – Two Fingered Nukite!** "

" **Foolish Murder Style A!** "

As the Raikage went for the kill Nobu's entire body suddenly jerked to the right allowing her to completely evade the attack. As she swung her sitar upward it smashed against his Lightning Armor leaving a visible crack in it much to the shock of both the Raikage himself and Dodai who had never seen such a thing before.

"She actually managed to damage it!"

"But how did she dodge that attack I barely even saw the Raikage move from where he was to where he is now," Temari added as she blinked several times to see if it was simply her eyes playing tricks on her.

The Raikage found himself skidding backward in complete shock at what just happened, watching as his Lightning Armor repaired the crack it had sustained. Only the Eight Tails had actually managed to damage the Lightning Armor yet somehow this girl was able to accomplish the same!

"I must admit that I am impressed," the Raikage said as he watched the now completely mad Nobu charge toward him. "But I'm afraid not even that will save you from this one."

"H-he's really doing it," Dodai gasped as the Raikage held up only his index finger. "The Strongest Spear …"

" **Lightning Style: Hell Stab – One Finger Nukite!** "

The attack took but a moment as the Raikage vanished and appeared before Nobu, the attack bearing down on her heart when suddenly Nobu's eyes looked right at him. His shock was only further increased when he saw her sitar coming in from the left however it was not aimed directly at him but rather at his attack.

' _Could she have figured it out?'_

Nobu's attack struck the Raikage's own sending it straight into his chest, ripping through the shield like butter as it blew a hole clean through him.

"She did it," Dodai gasped. "She actually managed to stop Lord Third!"

"Enough of the fanboying, SEALING TEAMS MOVE IN," Temari snapped as eight shinobi dashed past and quickly began coating the Raikage in sealing wrappings until he was no longer visible.

Nobu was panting as she slowly fought back against her Madness Enhancement so that she was in a better state of mind. Looking up into the sky she saw Alice directing the battle and couldn't help but smirk.

" _Figured it out before you!_ "

" _Had I known you could react to something moving at the speed of lightning I'd have suggested it,_ " Alice shot back prompting Nobu to laugh.

" _There's no shame in admitting that I have superior battlefield prowess though I suppose being beaten by a Berserker under the effects of Madness Enhancement is pretty bad …_ "

" _Are you going to help out the rest of the army with their fights?_ "

" _In a moment I need a minute to get my energy back since Natsu is so far away._ "

" _Very well,_ " Alice replied as she left her mind prompting Nobu to turn her attention back to those on the ground.

"Oi Dodai I beat the old timer!"

"Y-yes I saw that …"

"Well don't be shy about the praise I know I'm awesome but it definitely wouldn't be a proper victory without a celebratory parade or at the very least some fine delicacies to snack on!"

"Er …"

"I'm kidding, seriously though I need a minute after that so go on ahead and help with the other fights!"

"The other Kage," Dodai gasped having remembered them. "We will move out at once!"

Nobu flopped onto her back laughing as Dodai, Temari and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces ran past her.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As Natsu watched Mifune fight Hanzo he suddenly felt a larger drain on his power that was directed toward Nobu, a feeling which had him feeling slightly concerned. He of course knew how such a drain would come about however it was still early into the war for them and for Nobu to already be forced to resort to the Grail meant stronger foes had begun to reveal themselves.

"Oi Boss are you ok?"

"You appear troubled Lord Natsu?"

"Things are heating up across the fronts it seems," Natsu replied as he rose from his seated position and began moving toward the battle. "I wanted to let Mifune deal with Hanzo however it appears time is no longer on our side."

"Wait what are you on about Boss?"

Natsu didn't reply as he casually strolled right into the field where Mifune and Hanzo were locked in combat, surprising Mifune and putting Hanzo on guard.

"Natsu!"

"Sorry Mifune I was gonna let you handle Hanzo for old times' sake but something has spurned me into action."

Hanzo seemed to take great offense to being looked down upon as he ended his struggle with Mifune and turned to face Natsu.

"You dare to look down on me, Hanzo the Salamander?"

"Salamander huh, that brings back memories," Natsu replied with a small smile. "There was a time long ago when I was a brat that the people called me Salamander though one could argue that was a lifetime ago."

"What are you talking about kid; you are far too young to be reminiscing about old times?"

"Heh, if only you knew Hanzo," Natsu sighed. "Unfortunately I've got places to be and I can't allow the possibility of my good friend Mifune falling to your blade so this will be as far as you go in this war."

"Don't go looking down on me brat for not even the Legendary Sannin could defeat me!"

"Oh I understand that you are strong Hanzo however you are also a relic and a mere relic who isn't even at his full power is no match for me when I'm not playing."

"It seems I'll have to teach you the same way I taught Mifune and those Sannin brats," Hanzo said as he began to release his chakra only to suddenly find his body falling apart. "Wh-what!"

"Like I said you are nothing but a mere relic and something that barely clings to this world is far too easy to manipulate especially when Death herself would love to see you sort out this whole reanimation mess."

"What are you doing," Hanzo shouted as his head was separated from the rest of his fading body.

"Kree, Farid, seal the head."

"As you command Lord Natsu," Kree said as she dashed past with Farid following behind moments after.

"Natsu my friend I do appreciate the assistance but I must ask why you felt the need to interfere," Mifune asked as he watched the remaining portion of Hanzo's head vanish.

"I do not doubt that given time you would have won Mifune however I have to move to end this war quicker than originally planned which meant ensuring you returned to camp to lead the Allied Forces in this sector."

"Has something happened?"

"Nobunaga has used the Grail."

"Already," Mifune said clearly surprised. "But who could push someone as strong as her to such lengths so soon?"

"I don't know but I can only surmise Kabuto summoned someone of great power and if that is the case then where one spawns a hundred more can follow."

"So you wish to hasten the push to his location then?"

"That would be the best option because as much as I would like to simply warp in there and utterly crush him that would go against the Rule of Realms or so I have been informed. Kabuto is a key figure in this war which means he can only truly be handled by those who are of its origin as I told you all before."

"You need not explain yourself to me Natsu the fact you are fighting at all is more than enough," Mifune replied with a smile as he sheathed his blade. "I would assume that you are teetering on the edge of betraying that very same rule by fighting here so you are doing all you can and for that I am grateful."

"This entire war is a complicated mess since there are certain people I can kill and others I cannot unless certain circumstances play out. But enough about that let's get you back down to camp so we can work on cutting a swath through the Zetsu to get Kabuto eh?"

"Oi Boss what should we do with this," Farid asked as he held up the sealed head of Hanzo.

"Bring it with us and we'll put it with the others and let the Medical Corp sort it out."

"Excuse me Lord Natsu but I believe we might have a problem," Kree said as she unsheathed her sword.

"A problem?"

Turning around Natsu was surprised to see the dust that remained of Hanzo beginning to clump together as a being slowly began to rise, a being that clearly wasn't Hanzo.

"Yes that would classify as a problem Kree," Natsu said as he stepped forward to face the creature. "This isn't a reanimation or a Servant so that could only mean one thing …"

" _Haven't run into a bump in time for awhile have you?_ "

" _I can't exactly remember when it was though I believe it was right before Orochimaru invaded the Leaf but I could be wrong. That time I got to see part of the Grand Magic Games again but this is something else._ "

" _Crush it and be on your way, we have little time to spare._ "

" _I know,_ " Natsu inwardly sighed as the being fully manifested into an ash like humanoid with flame like cracks across its body.

The being lunged at Natsu with its ash coated sword which was easily blocked with his forearm. Raising his right hand Natsu fired a concentrated blast of Crash Magic directly into it blowing the being apart as it returned to mere ash once more.

"Lord Natsu what was that thing?"

"I don't know Kree though I can only speculate it appeared because of me."

"Because of you?"

"Time still isn't fixed yet and every action I take affects it in some way. My only theory is that Mifune was meant to defeat or be killed by Hanzo here however I interfered and created an alternate possibility that wouldn't have otherwise existed."

"And that ash thing was born from that?"

"Hard to say really," Natsu sighed as he knelt down at moved the ash around a little. "My guess is that this was a minor change so it wasn't as serious. Perhaps I should ask Tim what exactly prompts such a shift the next time I see him since I've done plenty in this realm over the years?"

"Perhaps that ash being was in fact Hanzo brought back to life once more in order for time to try and realign itself Natsu," Mifune suggested as Natsu hummed in thought, discarding the clump of ash in his hand.

"An interesting idea that I'll have to ask Tim if and when I see him again but for now let's head back to camp and work on decimating the Zetsu and reanimated horde," Natsu said as he opened up a portal for the group.

Natsu was the last one to go through the portal however he turned around to look at the ash once more with a contemplative look as his mind wandered to where he had seen something of similar origin before, a similar smell that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

Sasuke and Joan found themselves standing above a raging battlefield, a battlefield that stood between them and Kabuto.

"So what now Sasuke?"

"There's no way we'll be able to sneak through all that and I doubt the Zetsu are still going to be nice to me since I'm not part of Madara's little plan."

"So we fight then?"

"We could do that but I wonder how the Allied Shinobi Forces would take it if we just showed up and started carving a path right toward Kabuto because I don't doubt they'd take it in a more suspicious light."

"Who cares what those weaklings think," Joan scoffed. "They get in the way and we just thrash them so that they learn their place!"

"I don't know about the thrashing them part but you are right I suppose, about not caring what weaklings think I mean."

"So we're going to fight our way to Kabuto?"

"I guess so," Sasuke said as the two leapt off of the cliff and made their way down to the battle below.

As the duo arrived on the battlefield the Zetsu almost instinctively switched focus onto them surprising most of the shinobi who were in the midst of being overwhelmed by the sheer number of them.

"I think we should make a game out of this don't you Sasuke?"

"A game?"

"Whoever kills more has to … buy the other one as much food as they want!"

' _Unlimited tomatoes …'_

"Fine I'll take that challenge," Sasuke replied as he activated his regular Sharingan and drew his sword. "But any kills by your Noble Phantasm or my Susanoo don't count!"

"Deal!"

Sasuke vanished in a blur slicing apart countless Zetsu with Joan drawing her own sword and pointing it toward a group of Zetsu and setting them alight.

"Oh yes this will be fun indeed!"

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

The sound of clashing steel could be heard all around her as Elise's body reacted to Shisui's blinding attacks. Blocking strikes from all angles she couldn't help but be impressed at the speed someone who was not only weaker through reanimation but also a human mortal.

"You really don't leave any openings in your defence do you," Shisui said cheerfully as Elise caught a kunai between her fingers before tossing it at Shisui from another angle.

"Training usually helps with such things."

"Hah, I knew that, no need to remind me about training! See I'm surprised you can move at a speed that can compete with my Mangekyo Sharingan."

"You activated it?"

"Had to after you started ramping up your speed and my regular one couldn't compete!"

"So you can compete now?"

"Yeah the only problem is you have a perfect defence so it doesn't really matter if my Sharingan can keep up with your speed I still need to get past your defences for it to matter."

"Too true," Elise replied as she parried another attack with Shisui appearing several metres away with a grin plastered on his face.

"Man I wish Itachi was here to see this because he was always the better one at analysing an opponent's weakness but I guess he got sent elsewhere …"

The two clashed several more times before ceasing combat, the battles around them avoiding their immediate vicinity with its participants well aware they would be cut down without a second thought from either combatant.

"Why are you holding back against me?"

"So you noticed," Shisui sighed as he sheathed his blade. "Yeah I really don't wanna fight for this Kabuto guy but since I have no choice I decided to hold back in the hopes that you could finish me off."

The moment Shisui finished his sentence his body suddenly jerked violently for several moments, his eyes losing all sign of warmth only to be replaced by a cold, impassive gaze.

"So this is the legendary Shisui Uchiha, quite unlike most Uchiha it would seem."

"You must be Kabuto then," Elise said as she felt the eyes behind Shisui raking over her form prompting her to tighten the grip on her blade.

"You are a fine specimen aren't you; one only has to look at you from with a critical eye to see exactly what you are."

"And what is that you sick freak?"

"A petty insult? Really? Whilst I won't deny your womanly charms are indeed alluring however it is what lies within you that draws out my desires."

"Natsu told me about you so don't think about getting any ideas about trying to get a hold of my power because it simply won't happen!"

"You say that now but you have no idea what's coming for the Shinobi Alliance, the being that reeks of the black yet glows as bright as the sun. I know all about you, about this Earthland and about what Natsu Dragneel truly is so you see there is no use hurling petty insults at me Elise Faulkner for I shall return them a hundredfold."

"H-how do you know of Earthland," Elise said with her voice cracking ever so slightly from the genuine surprise. "As much as Natsu has spoken of this not being his home dimension he swore that he rarely mentioned its name!"

"And you are correct for you see I did not learn of alternate worlds from Natsu Dragneel rather my information comes from another source, one who holds a vested interest in the outcome of this conflict."

"And who exactly is this outside source?"

"Do you really think I'm just going to reveal something like that? From where I'm standing you are in no position to request any information from me however I might be willing to trade information."

"And just what would you want to know from me Kabuto that this so called source hasn't told you?"

"The secret to Dragneel's power," Kabuto replied with a grin. "How does he access his Aura and how is he capable of channelling it without his form being warped or his body destroyed, I must know how his power functions so that I can make it my own!"

"You want to try and harness his power for yourself?"

"The possibilities that could become reality if I was able to harness that power would propel me far beyond that of Orochimaru, beyond Madara and Hashirama and perhaps to the heights of the Sage of the Six Paths himself! Such power must belong to me!"

"So you want to know how to obtain the Hybrid's Aura for yourself, fine I'll tell you how to do it then," Elise replied prompting Kabuto's grin to widen which looked much worse in Shisui's body. "All you need to do is die."

Kabuto froze in place as his eyes scanned Elise for any kind of deceit, a scowl slowly beginning to form on his face as he clenched his fists.

"You think you can joke around with me …"

"It isn't a joke."

"Bullshit, dying will only accomplish one thing and I won't allow you to trick me into it!"

"You can deny it all you want but the only way one can even be granted its power is through one's own death where they meet with the entities of Life and Death themselves who decide if you are worthy enough to possess it."

"But that's impossible," Kabuto spat as a ring of green flames burst to life around him. "If you won't reveal the secret willingly then I'll use the legacy of the Uchiha to force it out of you!"

The body of Shisui returned to its lifeless state as more green flames roared to life around him with the flames beginning to take on a humanoid appearance. Elise took a step back as its size began to rapidly increase until it towered over her with its two massive arms each lines with strange green shuriken like objects.

"This must be the Susanoo I've heard so much about," Elise said to herself as the right arm of the flaming construct began to move. "Well it holds up to the hype in the looks department that's for sure, Jura would be hard pressed to match that with his construct."

" **Yasaka Magatama.** "

From its right arm Shisui began firing the massive shuriken directly at Elise who knew holding back was no longer an option as she took to the air in an effort to evade the impending explosions.

' _So they can track me can they,'_ Elise silently groaned to herself as the flaming shuriken abruptly changed course before hitting the ground, darting upward almost as quickly as she had in an effort to keep up. _'Perhaps taking them out is the only option?'_

Flipping in midair so that she was flying upside down Elise summoned a bow as large as herself with arrows made of ebony as she opened fire on the pursuing shuriken piercing right through them as they exploded raining green flame down upon the battlefield below.

"Ehehe, my bad," Elise said as she watched some of the fire hit the Allied Shinobi Forces. "Well this is a war and collateral is a given so I suppose I can be afforded a pass."

Elise then noticed that Shisui had sent the second set of the strange shuriken at her to which she responded by blowing them up using her trusty bow, much to the dismay of her allies as she landed before the Susanoo once more.

"Is that all you can do?"

In silent response more flames burst to life on the right arm as an extension began to form with a massive drill shaped sword taking shape. Elise began to hover once more in order to try and gain some advantage however it was clear that penetrating such an opponent would be rather difficult.

"Massive flaming sword aside that armor is rather thick since stray arrows of mine simply bounced off, not disintegrating though which is promising but still troublesome."

Elise felt a calming sensation run through her body and quickly discerned it to be a kind of magic. Her eyes quickly scanned the area to find Jeanne standing atop a nearby hill with her flag glowing with a golden light clearly granting some kind of boost to her allies.

' _No doubt something for morale and a light strength and stamina enhancement to keep up with unyielding corpses,'_ Elise mused as she and Jeanne nodded at each other before returning to look at the Susanoo. _'Natsu told me these things have a full body form so let's hope I can win before it gets to that stage.'_

Shisui moved to attack Elise with a thrust attack using his newly constructed blade prompting Elise to coat her fist in Aura and charge toward it.

" **Koatsa Lance.** "

" **God's Aura: War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

The two attacks clashed with Elise finding that the flames were in fact solid compared to the earlier shuriken and appeared to be made of a similar compound as the Susanoo itself. The two attacks cancelled each other out with Elise landing on the ground before shaking her hand twice to remove two tiny pieces of green flame.

"Well this should be an interesting learning experience at any rate, come on and give me all you've got!"

In response Shisui's Susanoo lifted its blade and brought it down upon her prompting Elise to summon a large great sword in order to block the attack. Gripping the blade with both hands and holding it above her the Susanoo blade made contact with enough force to crack the earth beneath her however Elise showed no sign of actual discomfort from said force.

"Ok I think I've got an idea of its level of strength," Elise sighed as she pushed back against the Susanoo just enough to allow her to jump out of the attacks path. "Now I guess it'll be a wait and see game until I figure out an opening in that thing's defence."

Resting the blade across her shoulders Elise watched as Shisui walked toward her new position with the Susanoo seemingly gliding across the earth without setting it alight despite it obviously doing so several minutes prior.

" **Koatsa Vagabond Drill.** "

Raising the blade into the air the drill like sword began to rotate which was more than enough to alert Elise to the fact that this next attack would have much more power behind it than the previous one.

Suddenly to her surprise the Susanoo burst from the earth and for the briefest of moments appeared to possess legs as it leapt into the air in order to bring the attack down upon her. In response Elise raised her blade in defence however it did little to impede the attack.

Coming down upon her with surprising force Shisui's attack ripped through her defence as Elise was hit directly in the chest by the attack, its drill like motion driving her deep into the earth much to the shock of everyone present.

Jeanne had already begun to make her way over to the fight praying that Elise was still alive after such a fierce attack however she was blown back as the final part of Shisui's attack took effect.

The ground began to shake as green flames burst forth from newly generated cracks in the earth brought upon by the end of Shisui's blade having released a small blast of green flame down into the hole with enough chakra behind it to allow it to explode upon reaching its destination.

When Jeanne finally skidded to a stop she could see the Hyuga who had come to help them were now being quickly overwhelmed thanks to the now hazardous terrain combined with the seemingly endless horde of reanimated Uchiha, Hyuga and the Zetsu.

"What should we do," Jeanne muttered to herself in frustration as she dodged and dispatched a group of Zetsu. "That attack likely wouldn't have been enough to kill Elise but the fact that one Uchiha was even capable of that proves this front is in some serious trouble."

"If you cannot win …"

" … then perhaps you should simply give up!"

Jeanne scoffed at the Zetsu's taunting words as she dispatched them with ease since surrender meant enslavement in both the physical and mental sense to Madara Uchiha and she wouldn't dare allow herself to let such a fate befall anyone, not as long as she still drew breath.

Looking around she saw the Hyuga falling rapidly and decided enough was enough as she impaled a Zetsu on the end of her flag, spinning it in order to get it off before implanting it in the ground next to her as her entire body began to glow.

 _Here's the work of the Lord!_

 _My flag, defend our brethrens and grant us the path to righteous victory!_

Picking up her flag and raising it into the air alongside her blade a golden light began to shine down from the skies above, parting the clouds and pushing back any enemy who dared come too close.

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Luminosite Eternelle!** "

The golden light suddenly began to expand outward and quickly enveloped the entire battlefield as the Hyuga quickly found their strength returning and their reflexes heightened to a degree that made defending or dodging much more manageable.

"Do not lose heart my friends for we shall drive the undead and these foul creatures back into the depths, I swear it upon my holy name! Now let us rise up and route the enemy with renewed vigour and avenge the fallen!"

The Hyuga didn't need to be told twice as they renewed their attack with said vigour with Jeanne's Noble Phantasm providing them all the aid they needed to get the job done.

Looking over to where Shisui was Jeanne noticed he had not moved from his position since he'd attacked Elise and wondered what was going on but quickly realized that his blade was still stuck in the earth and was shaking slightly.

Wasting no time Jeanne began making her way over to the Susanoo with Shisui almost immediately picking up on her presence as his free arm began to form more of the strange shuriken like objects.

" **Yasaka Magatama.** "

Jeanne didn't back down as seven of the large flame like shuriken approached her and braced herself to be hit when someone jumped in the way at the last moment.

" **Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!** "

"Hiashi!"

"Go forward Ruler and ensure Shisui falls," Hiashi snapped as his small dome took the full brunt of the attack sending the Hyuga leader flying backward in an unknown condition.

Charging forward Jeanne's blade began to glow with a golden light as she aimed it directly at the back of Shisui distracting him for only a few moments however a few moments was all it took for his blade to be forced out of the hole with Elise still attacked to the end of it, gripping it with an almost maddened look in her eyes.

"Elise!"

"Gotta say I like whatever it was you did just now Ruler because I feel great right now and although I've been through the beaten half to death song and dance routine before it's been quite awhile since I've actually sustained notable damage to my body!"

Cracking her neck to relieve some built up pressure the rather large hole in her stomach began to slowly fill in as Shisui prepared to strike her once again with Elise this time charging her sword with God's Aura and entering a combat stance.

"No more Miss nice future Goddess!"

" **Koatsa Vagabond Drill.** "

" **God's Aura: War God's Armiger Slash!** "

The two blades met sending out a resounding crack that deafened anyone in the vicinity save Jeanne with green flames and black sparks shooting out in all directions, both vying for dominance over the other as the battle raged on.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	93. Troubling Emergence

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Thanks so much for the patience for the chapter I really do appreciate it I actually got even sicker than before so the last two weeks weren't that fun for me but I'm finally over the worst of it but I'll still be taking it easy over the next few weeks. I should have a chapter up next week but if it isn't then it will be before it hits week two just thought you should all know.**

 **Anyway onto the reviews!**

 **Baranx – Yeah quite a lot of the stuff you asked is wait and see haha especially the Anti related stuff because eventually that will be getting its own Arc though exactly when that is I've yet to decide.**

 **Your guess is pretty accurate since most Titans are the kill first ask questions later type but if one was willing to teach someone then there wouldn't be any consequences for the one learning to wield their abilities but the consequences to the rest of the world are a different story. To give you an idea First Gen Slayers become Dragons when they are trained by them, First Gen God Slayers become Gods themselves once they mature enough so imagine what would happen with a First Gen Titan Slayer.**

 **Shadow465 – That's a pretty good question and you brought up a point I actually hadn't considered and that is the storage space itself. See I was actually under the impression that the storage space that all Requip Magic users use is their own personal pocket dimension created by their Magic that they store things in with its size determined by their own Magic Power and proficiency.**

 **That has always been my logic when using it even from the first moment I had Natsu use it in Volume I but if the pocket dimension has to stay on Earthland rather than simply remain its own separate dimension then I can see why you were a little confused. So basically in my own Canon the pocket dimension exists outside Earthland's own but thanks for bringing that up!**

 **Now Kenpachi as a Berserker is a really interesting idea I'd considered someone like Grimmjow as a prime candidate for Berserker but Kenpachi could suit the role just as well.**

 **Now I have actually considered my first Bleach based Servant who I'm tossing up having appear either in the Alabasta Arc or the Whitebeard War Arc and they would be either Caster or Saber mainly because their Bankai is something I've also yet to decide how it classifies.**

 **But I'll definitely consider your suggestion of Kenpachi but I'm going to say this now before anyone else suggests it I'm not having Ichigo appear because in my Canon he isn't dead.**

 **Also I should be sending you those translations you asked for in a PM at some point after this goes up so keep an eye out for that!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Troubling Emergence**

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

Lying down in the middle of a battlefield probably wasn't the smartest decision Nobu had made during her illustrious military career however it felt good so naturally it couldn't be helped. The fact that her Berserker instincts were practically forcing her to do it didn't help matters either.

Her heightened senses could detect the battle raging nearby with the Kage level shinobi sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the sea of ants that were the regular shinobi. It was clear that even with the defeat of the Raikage the Shinobi Alliance was still outmatched.

" _So why don't you get up then?_ "

" _Are you really gonna ask me that when you get to float around up there without even the slightest worry because if that's the case then you'll be my next target!_ "

" _Settle down Nobu I wasn't trying to imply anything I was merely curious,_ " Alice replied prompting Nobu to sigh and run a hand across her face. " _And if you must know my time to fight is fast approaching so your argument shall soon become invalid._ "

" _Is that so? Who are you planning on fighting?_ "

" _Three of the Kage have engaged the Alliance in battle however one of them has remained in place as if he is merely observing it. From nothing more than my own measurements into his power it is clear that his power is far above the others._ "

" _And you'd rather fight him than let me do it?_ "

" _I can tell the speeds at which you were moving were not without repercussion on your body and you've yet to recover properly so let me be the one to handle this._ "

" _I suppose if you insist I will concede the strongest opponent to you mainly because I'm interested to see how you fare against them._ "

" _In the meantime I would suggest helping against the Second Tsuchikage and Third Mizukage. The Fourth Kazekage is currently being engaged and it is clearly a more … personal matter._ "

" _Alright then I guess I'll go clean house over there where the other two Kage are but you'd better shout if you need help alright!_ "

" _I will,_ " Alice replied softly as she left Nobu's mind leaving her to slowly rise to her feet.

Picking up her sitar from where she left it Nabu twirled it a few times before taking off toward the battle.

 _ **/Alice's POV/**_

Having just left Nobu's mind Alice opened her eyes and looked down at her target who seemed to be content with observing the battle below. With but a blink Alice vanished in a swirl of butterflies and reappeared before the man who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"You wish to challenge me?"

"I can tell you are far stronger than what you appear even as a reanimation," Alice replied as she summoned her Vorpal Blade to her right hand. "With the other strong fighters otherwise engaged your opponent will have to be me I'm afraid."

"You have good eyes, yes the Raikage was powerful however that was through naught but brute strength whereas my own power is derived from several sources. If you truly wish to challenge me then I shall show you no mercy girl however I do wish you good luck in winning."

"Was that speech supposed to intimidate me because quite frankly I feel rather offended that you would believe me foolish enough to challenge you if I didn't believe myself capable of defeating you?"

"Well I was hoping it was intimidating enough but it appears you are made of sterner stuff," the Uzukage replied with a shake of his head. "I do rather detest fighting and being brought back to wage war against the living really doesn't sit right with me but alas I have little choice in the matter."

"I shall do my best to put an end to your enslavement however I must ask for patience since one as strong as you cannot be defeated with ease and to imply anything of the sort would be a disservice toward your legacy."

"So you sensed them did you, very impressive," the Uzukage replied as several explosions went off around the pair. "I'm surprised you managed to not only sense all of my Fuinjutsu traps but also found a way to trigger them at the opportune moment."

"Like I said I wouldn't have come down here without the belief that I could stand against you," Alice replied as a small clockwork like rabbit appeared in her free hand. "However I would like to know how you can create a Fuinjutsu seal without actually needing to lift a finger?"

"Clan secret I'm afraid," the Uzukage replied as Alice lazily tossed the clockwork rabbit into the space between them where it set off another large explosion which sent clumps of dirt and debris flying in all directions.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Alice sighed as she ran a finger along the edge of her blade with the Uzukage drawing his own tanto from his back. "I suppose there is only one way left that I can learn your secrets …"

Raising her Vorpal Blade Alice skidded backward as the Uzukage closed the distance between them, his blade locking with her own allowing her to see the complex array of seals that had been etched into its flat surface.

' _So many seals etched onto such a tiny surface that somehow fail to conflict with one another and that's just on one side of the blade! I wonder if the secret to creating something like that was in the Uzumaki Scroll that Naruto rewrote?'_

Alice's eyes widened as the array began to light up with her feeling a dangerous level of power building. Before she had time to break away an explosion had her sailing through the air at high speed forcing her to flip upright and skid to a stop lest she find herself crashing through several nearby rock formations.

"An explosive edge to the blade could make things much more complicated than they need to be," Alice sighed just as the Uzukage appeared before her once again with his blade poised to strike. "Which means ultimately avoiding damage entirely would be the ideal solution."

As the Uzukage brought his blade down Alice exploded into a swarm of butterflies that quickly enveloped him and sent him to a rundown looking hallway full of destroyed paintings and a strange black substance he didn't even want to begin to discovering the origins of.

"This is a rather interesting Genjutsu however it will not be enough to defeat me."

"Genjutsu? What lies before you is no mere illusion Uzukage," Alice's voice said from all around as part of the wall before him began to crumble away. "Everything you see here is real however you simply needed the extra push to see it."

"This is not reality but rather mere illusion," the Uzukage scoffed only to freeze at the sight of a strange rectangular shaped humanoid with a heart shaped lance emerging from the hole in the wall.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Uzukage," Alice replied as the top half of her body emerged from the large gaping hole in the rectangular humanoid's chest. "This is reality for you now just as it is for me. Welcome to Queensland."

The rectangular humanoid staggered forward as the visible part of Alice's dress shifted to represent the area becoming red and black in colouration though it was still hard for the Uzukage to make out specifically what the pattern was.

"Within this world lies fifty two soldiers all ready to serve the one true Queen, a conqueror who usurped the throne through blood, sweat and a tinge of madness."

"Fifty two soldiers won't be enough to stop me you know, I'm disappointed."

"You say that now however you have already forgotten what I have told you," Alice replied as the wall nearest to him faded away to reveal a large maze of a garden with countless twists and turns within its depths.

"Where in-!"

"We are no longer in the Elemental Nations Uzukage it is as I stated earlier that this is Queensland, your current reality and mine to manipulate as I see fit!"

"What are you …"

"No one of great importance, not anymore anyway," Alice replied as she began to slowly sink into the square shaped humanoid's chest. "Since I do not possess the means to seal you away I shall simply stall for time until I am able to receive the aid of the Allied Forces to do so in my stead, nothing personal for what is about to come."

The moment Alice vanished the hulking humanoid attacked as it brought its massive heart shaped axe down, splitting apart the floor and knocking the Uzukage down to the lower levels.

"So that's how it's going to be is it," the Uzukage sighed whilst cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight. "I was content with being beaten but this one actually seems like a worthy foe. Hope you're watching this from wherever you are Hashirama because things are about to get crazy once more!"

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"What the hell happened here," Farid shouted in clear shock as the group arrived back at the camp only to find it under siege by a sea of Zetsu. "We were barely gone half a day and yet this many Zetsu managed to slip past!"

"I must agree as the enemy numbers vastly outstrip those given to us by the intelligence reports!"

"Zetsu are masters at stealth Kree so it is highly likely they were simply waiting underground for the opportune moment to strike," Natsu sighed as he watched the nearby front gate fall to a seemingly feral horde of Zetsu.

"Is it just me or does something seem to be up with these guys?"

"Very astute observation Farid though I do believe any novice could deduce that these Zetsu appear rather primitive," Mifune replied as he drew his sword. "Though I could only speculate as to why they have fallen to such … barbarism."

Barbarism wasn't even close to describing the horrific acts they had just walked into with the Zetsu charging the horrified Allied Forces like common beasts, some running on all fours whilst others still retaining the ability to walk on two legs. Their bodies were twisted, enhanced to the point that they barely resembled humans and more a sea of white flesh ripping, tearing and consuming all in its path.

"This scent is familiar and yet somehow different," Natsu said as he sniffed the air. "But surely it couldn't be …"

"What the hell is that!"

Natsu turned to look at the terrified cries of the Allied Forces and was surprised to see a Zetsu with its arms and legs replaced with black tendrils and wings made of the same substance. The Zetsu was as feral as the rest however it clearly outstripped the others in terms of strength but its composition was what gave Natsu pause.

"That can't be …"

"Oi Boss its coming this way!"

"Lord Natsu should we engage!?"

"Don't engage these Zetsu under any circumstances," Natsu snapped as he moved to pull Farid and Kree out of the clutches of a Zetsu that had gotten behind them whilst they were distracted. "These things are enhanced with the Black Arts!"

"But aren't you the only one who can use that Lord Natsu?"

"I'm far from the only user of it but when it comes to this world yes I am the sole user of the Black Arts. Who the user is I would very much like to find out and I believe they currently reside with Kabuto."

"Boss what about the-?"

Farid was cut off as Natsu turned around and blocked a punch from the altered Zetsu before delivering a powerful kick to its side sending it skidding off through some tents and out of the camp.

"Mifune get the samurai and shinobi in order, Kree and Farid secure the Command Tent and destroy any sensitive documents!"

"Are we retreating Boss!?"

"The Zetsu got in and trashed the place so its as good as lost," Natsu replied as he caught a wounded shinobi who had been sent flying through the air. "That being said it doesn't mean I'm gonna allow them to get their hands on our intelligence reports so get moving and take this guy somewhere safe!"

Farid took the wounded shinobi from Natsu's arms but paused when he realized the man's eyes remained open and shook his head.

"This one is gone Boss …"

"We can mourn the dead later Farid but right now we need to get out of Lord Natsu's way," Kree said in the softest tone she could manage amidst the chaos. "Once we complete our task we can help Lord Mifune in rallying the troops and get a little payback."

"Right …"

Natsu watched as the two left before turning toward Mifune who stood amongst the carnage with a calm demeanour about him as if it were simply another day for him. Placing a hand on the man's shoulder he turned toward him and nodded once before taking off and slicing the nearest Zetsu in half.

"Get the troops in order I can do but we'll need a new destination Natsu so get to thinking because I haven't the slightest idea regarding nearby defensible terrain!"

"Understood," Natsu replied as the man vanished into the battle only to be replaced by another opening revealing another familiar face who seemed to be in serious trouble.

Two hulking Zetsu were currently baring down upon a shocked Kayuya who couldn't even find the strength to move. Cursing under his breath Natsu dashed forward and blocked the blow meant for her, holding the bladed arm in a firm grip that promised no escape.

"N-Natsu!"

"You seem tired Kayuya which means this battle has been going for quite some time I'm guessing?"

"They attacked over an hour ago yes," Kayuya replied shakily as she watched the Zetsu try t free itself from Natsu's iron grip to no success. "Wh-what are we going to do Natsu there are so many civilians nearby who are undefended yet we cannot even defend ourselves!?"

"Mifune is rallying the entire camp and we'll be falling back for the moment however this is the first I've heard of undefended nearby civilians?"

Turning around Natsu locked eyes with the Zetsu before looking at the other one that seemed to remain several metres back as if it was unsure exactly how it should approach him considering he stopped its ally with no effort.

"No time to play around today."

Holding his hand upright before the Zetsu with his palm facing them the two Zetsu were surrounded by a purple aura. Slowly closing his hand the Zetsu were lifted up off the ground as their bodies began to slowly fold in on themselves until a loud series of snapping noises could be heard followed shortly after by bones beginning to protrude from their bodies and they were literally folded flat.

"Wh-what did you just do," Kayuya asked shakily as she slowly rose to her feet. "Those two tore apart several Jonin yet you destroyed them like they were nothing!"

"I used my ability to manipulate Gravity Kayuya," Natsu replied as he turned to face her. "To put it simply I picked them up and folded them in on themselves in order to kill them quickly."

"Oh …"

"Can you move swiftly?"

"Not to the speeds that you are accustomed to but I can move," Kayuya replied prompting Natsu to sigh.

"We don't have time to dawdle so hop on my back."

"Wh-what!"

"Despite what you might believe you are actually the best when it comes to stealth operations Kayuya which means none of us can afford to lose you so hop on my back so that way I can keep you alive."

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"Trust me I've carried far heavier burdens than you Kayuya," Natsu replied as he thought back to the time Altera and Arthuria battled atop his back. "Now come before more of them arrive!"

Kayuya wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist with Natsu holding perfectly still until she was comfortable.

"Alright now don't react but these are to make sure you stay in place alright."

Kayuya gasped as black tendrils emerged from Natsu's coat, wrapping around her arms and legs in order to further secure her in place.

"I'm only doing this because I'll probably have to fight with you on my back and I doubt you'll be able to keep yourself from falling off if I'm flipping about the place alright. Now hold on because I'm gonna try and help save as many people around the camp as I can!"

Kayuya couldn't help but scream as Natsu shot off with speed she wasn't used to but couldn't look away as everything became naught but a blur. When everything returned into focus she was shocked to see over twenty dead Zetsu lying at Natsu's feet with him barking orders at the stunned shinobi.

"Sorry if that was a bit disorienting I should have warned you," Natsu said in response to her seemingly dazed look.

"N-no I was just surprised at how swiftly you moved to save those shinobi and how such movement is so … natural for you. I doubt there are many humans who could even hope to achieve such speed yet you make it look so easy."

Natsu didn't respond knowing full well he wasn't human but decided to let her believe it for the moment. Turning toward the next group of rampaging Zetsu Natsu darted away intending on saving as many as he could before launching his own offensive toward Kabuto's base of operations as he should have done quite some time ago.

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

"Why the hell are these Zetsu attacking us," Joan snapped as she impaled several on a row of flaming lances that shot up from the earth. "I figured we'd have more time than this to fool that bastard Madara!"

"Clearly not, but look down there."

"A little busy here to do that Sasuke!"

"The Allied Shinobi Forces camp is being overrun by a sea of these weirdly amped Zetsu," Sasuke shouted as he swiftly avoided a heavy blow from one of the larger Zetsu. " **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

The attack easily engulfed the Zetsu as well as those behind it as it ripped through their ranks with little impairment on their part. Unfortunately there seemed to be no end to them as more simply emerged from the ground to take their place.

"As strong as we are we'll be overrun if we don't do something so if you have a plan I'd suggest putting it into action now Sasuke!"

"Well it would help if you'd get over here!"

"Oh for-fine I'm coming!"

Joan dispatched a few more Zetsu before leaping high into the air and landing next to Sasuke who momentarily closed his eyes before opening them to reveal his Eternal Mangekyo.

" **Susanoo!** "

Sasuke's Susanoo flared to life around the pair as it pushed back any nearby Zetsu who immediately began attacking its surface in an attempt to reach them.

"So we've bought ourselves some time by hiding behind your Susanoo but they'll break through eventually."

"Do you even know the word optimism Avenger? We can attack them from behind my Susanoo in addition to it also attacking them so what we'll do is carve a path right to Kabuto."

"That's your plan?"

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Tch, just shut up and get moving already I'm so over this shit!"

"Whatever you say," Sasuke snorted in amusement as they began moving forward, Sasuke forming a large sword in his Susanoo's right hand that began cutting a swath through the Zetsu.

Joan meanwhile was relegated to a more supportive role as she killed anything that came within blades reach of the Susanoo to ensure their stroll of carnage went uninterrupted. It was then that she spotted several Zetsu in the distance begin to shake violently before their chests opened up to reveal large circular chambers with the blue chakra substance leaking out of it.

"So tell me Sasuke do you have anything to handle those?"

"Handle what?"

"Those Zetsu back there," Joan said as she pointed toward the ones she noticed only to realize what they were truly up to.

The lead Zetsu's body buckled as it fired a spherical shaped ball of chakra into the air which was clearly aimed at them. The two other Zetsu soon followed suit as three balls of pure chakra were now falling toward them at high speed.

In response the flames on the Susanoo's left arm began to flare to life as a crossbow appeared on its forearm already loaded with three flaming arrows as Sasuke aimed it right at them.

" **Inferno Style: Black Flame Arrows!** "

The arrows quickly pierced the balls of chakra causing them to detonate with the pair quickly realizing just how powerful the attacks were.

"Bombardment Zetsu? Madara never said the Zetsu were capable of doing something like that did he?"

"He definitely didn't," Sasuke replied as he aimed toward the Zetsu who were charging another shot. " **Inferno Style: Black Flame Arrows!** "

Firing his attack at the Zetsu they quickly found their targets as they hit the semi charged balls of chakra which forced them to detonate, killing the Zetsu and setting off a rather large explosion nearby that the pair were shielded from thanks to the Susanoo.

"Keep an eye out for any more of them Joan, a few of those would likely take out the Susanoo so we need to shoot them out of the sky or kill the Zetsu firing them as soon as we spot them!"

"You don't have to tell me twice I'm not about to become a speck at the bottom of a crater," Joan shouted back. "Just focus on carving a path towards that little shit Kabuto so I can personally skewer the bastard for causing me such a headache, argh I wish this thing had legs so we could get there faster!"

"I don't want to risk overusing my chakra before we reach Kabuto Avenger so unless you have some other method of getting me excess chakra I can't make a Full Body Susanoo!"

Sasuke and Joan stumbled slightly as the entire area began to shake rather violently, the Zetsu around them seemingly unfazed as they continued their barrage against the Susanoo. The two recovered just in time to see a large black tendril emerge from the earth followed by a large white hand as a hulking monstrosity of a Zetsu began to emerge.

"Looks like you might not have a choice Sasuke," Avenger said under her breath as the Zetsu rose to its full height with it standing alongside the nearby mountain in terms of height. "So where do you think Madara was hiding this one?"

"Something is wrong with these Zetsu Avenger and I think its whatever that black stuff fused to them is."

"Well either way we need to do something because the big one is looking right at us!"

"Hn."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _About time you took action yourself instead of letting these weak humans die in droves._ "

" _This isn't my world and they have to learn to fight their own battles so get off my back!_ "

" _Yet now you take a stand because of this outside interference?_ "

" _Obviously,_ " Natsu snorted as he heard the sound of chuckling echo through his mind. " _Have you woken Aava yet or what?_ "

" _Stubborn Dragon refuses to open even one eyelid; hibernation is a pain in the ass._ "

" _Keep trying because I can feel a serious of major battles coming soon and I'll need all the strength I can muster to come out on top._ "

" _I know that much you've only said this like a billion times since this war began you know but I'll do my best regardless. Also you might want to look to your left._ "

Following the direction Natsu was surprised to see a massive Zetsu moving to attack a small Susanoo with Sasuke and Joan at its centre.

"What are they doing here?"

Deciding to go check it out Natsu dropped his Crash Barrier back to its normal size and took off toward the pair at high speed arriving just in time to see the Susanoo crack under the first punch of the enormous Zetsu.

"I figured I was the only one left fighting this sea of Zetsu yet here are two of the last people I was expecting to come across, how amusing! Mind letting me in?"

"Make an entrance," Sasuke said through grit teeth as he wiped away the blood that had spilt from his eyes as a result of the strain he had endured just to keep the Susanoo intact. "In case you hadn't noticed I'm a little busy at the moment!"

"Well I actually did notice but I mean if you needed a little help you could've just asked."

The Demonic Zetsu's fist came down upon Sasuke's Susanoo as he braced for impact however no such impact came as Natsu simply froze the Zetsu's arm in place with a simple wave of his hand.

"Wh-what did you do!?"

"I simply stopped it in its track using my Gravity Magic, nothing too special. My original plan was to flip the entire landscape on its head until you two showed up but now you've got me curious as to your current destination after all who would willingly walk into this mess?"

"Tch …"

"Sasuke just let him into the damn Susanoo you know he'll be a guaranteed ticket to reach that piece of shit," Joan snapped prompting Sasuke to sigh and open up a small hole in the side of the Zetsu for Natsu to walk through.

"There, happy now?"

"Well my being here is your gain Sasuke so I would assume you would be the one to be happy but I suppose to each their own eh?"

"What are you doing here anyway!"

"I believe I asked you two that question first but I'll humour you for the moment," Natsu replied in a teasing tone only to frown as the Demonic Zetsu began struggling against its restraint. "Perhaps the Q and A can wait until we've sorted out this little flaw in your Susanoo."

"What are you talking about my Susanoo is-!"

"Incomplete," Natsu said as he cut off the now stunned Uchiha. "You appear to be missing the lower half of its form or am I mistaken that the Uchiha in the past were able to create Full Body versions of the Susanoo that could stand as tall as the mountains themselves?"

"That's …"

"He's too prideful to admit that you're right," Joan said clearly not in the mood for any more pointless chatter. "So what of it Natsu?"

"I want to know why you haven't simply formed a Full Body Susanoo and torn your way through the Zetsu?"

"I can't afford to expend too much chakra on its use," Sasuke replied after several moments. "Though I can create it the amount of chakra it would consume would leave me unable to fight by the time we reached our destination."

"And just where is your destination exactly?"

"To find Kabuto Yakushi and get him to revive Orochimaru."

"…"

"You know this Orochimaru guy I'm guessing," Joan asked as she saw Natsu's entire personality shift into one of complete seriousness.

"Why would you want Orochimaru of all people brought back Sasuke because as it stands I cannot think of a single good reason to bring such a vile piece of trash back from beyond the grave where he so rightfully belongs!"

"Because Orochimaru was able to revive the First and Second Hokage and no doubt could revive the others as well, I have several questions I wish to ask them and depending on their answer we will either assist the Allied Shinobi Forces or leave them to their fate."

"So you want to use him to get what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then I will accompany you."

"Why?"

"Well firstly because you plan to revive Orochimaru and I trust that guy not to try something about as much as I trust Danzo to run the Leaf Village, and you know how that went don't you."

"And second?"

"This plan of yours to revive the Hokage is an interesting one and if Orochimaru does succeed in reviving all four of them and you get the answers you seek I have something I want to test out."

"So we're stuck with you then?"

"Why are you so hostile toward me Sasuke I've done nothing but help you grow up until this point albeit in a rather unconventional manner?"

"I don't want anyone slowing me down is all."

"You think I'll slow you down do you? You truly believe someone of my level will slow someone like you down? Well then let's see how much of a liability I am after I do this!"

Closing his eyes Natsu sat down cross legged on the ground with both Sasuke and Joan suddenly finding themselves floating upward to the upper chest part of the Susanoo. Natsu stopped around the stomach area with purple flames roaring to life around him that were quickly absorbed by the Susanoo,

"Ah, so that's why he wanted to know about your reason for not using the Susanoo," Joan hummed in amusement as the bottom half of the Susanoo formed with it now standing as tall as the mountains, equal in height to the massive Demonic Zetsu who finally managed to break free from Natsu's Gravity Bind.

"H-how are you doing this!"

"Focus on combating what lies before you Sasuke and I'll lend you the power to sustain the Susanoo, I need a few minutes to think on some things …"

"Wait a minute I still have questions!"

Unfortunately for Sasuke Natsu's eyes were now shut with him having retreated into his mindscape leaving Sasuke and Joan to deal with the Zetsu army before them.

"Well at least he's given us a means of getting around," Joan sighed as she looked down upon Natsu's floating form with a fondness that surprised Sasuke however he wouldn't dare ask lest he be on the end of her Noble Phantasm.

"Let's just get to Kabuto then, but first this Zetsu!"

Raising his left arm Natsu caught the fist of the Zetsu in front of him and dragged it closer, running it through with his Susanoo's sword before kicking it away like trash.

"The power of a Full Body Susanoo in action is much more than I thought it would be," Sasuke said slightly surprised at the power at his fingertips. "So this is what gave Madara the ability to stand atop the shinobi world and rise into legend?"

"You can gush over the power of your Susanoo later Sasuke but right now we've got a job to do," Joan said as she snapped him out of his thoughts. "Kabuto's hideout is just over there beyond that mountain range!"

"Sasuke nodded as he began to walk forward, countless smaller demonically enhanced Zetsu crushed with each step as he forged a path toward Kabuto.

 _ **/Kabuto's POV/**_

"So Sasuke has also joined the fray and is coming right for me alongside Natsu Dragneel, how annoying."

"I told you before that Natsu would come with backup or were you ignoring me again?"

"Why do you find this situation so amusing?"

"Because I'm bored, because I wouldn't mind seeing you torn apart and would gladly do so if I wasn't ordered not to or perhaps it is because I simply find it funny that the man who killed your Master now comes for your own head."

"You were given orders to defend me with every ounce of your power and that is exactly what you will do," Kabuto snapped. "Your Master has a plan and would definitely take it out upon you should you not defeat Dragneel!"

"So you want me to fight him now?"

"I have not finished my preparations here so yes you will need to hold him back or kill him!"

"You do realize what will happen should we begin to fight?"

"I don't care about the consequences," Kabuto snapped back prompting the man to simply chuckle to himself in amusement. "Once Madara's plan succeeds this world is finished anyway and our ascension will have been all but completed but only if you do your job!"

"Oh yes I'm sure that your great ascension will go as planned should you receive the amount of time you need-."

"GO! AND! KILL! HIM!"

"I heard you the first time," the man sighed simply waving off the beyond pissed off Kabuto. "Though before I go I feel like I need to say something."

"And what is that?"

"Had we been back in my own world I would have done unspeakable horrors to you for the way you have spoken to me Kabuto Yakushi," the man said as his Crimson Eyes bored into Kabuto's own. "I killed every last being in my world until only I remained however I would have gladly kept you around as a plaything, to remind you each and every day of the disrespect you showed me as it was inflicted upon your flesh a thousandfold. Do you get what I am saying?"

Kabuto could only nod prompting the man to chuckle once more as the glow in his eyes lessened. Turning on his heel he made his way toward the exit but not before pausing once more as he addressed Kabuto for the final time.

"If things escalate you will likely die or become little more than a vegetable so I would advise finishing your precious preparations before it reaches that level."

The man left the room with Kabuto suddenly realizing he still had yet to draw a breath since the moment he was frozen in place by that cold gaze. Gasping for breath he almost had a heart attack as he heard a loud scream right next to him.

"Wh-what the hell!"

"My apologies Master however I couldn't help but come to see just what set off our wonderful guest!"

"You think that guy is wonderful Caster?"

"That man is the epitome of what it means to be a human Master."

"But he isn't human; at least not mentally he's not. Someone who could wipe out all life in his own world couldn't possibly be human!"

"On the contrary Master you'll find that out of all the species that exist across Time and Space humans are capable of such feats and more with little remorse."

"Then it is a good thing that soon I shall be above such trivial matters," Kabuto said as he returned to his workbench. "Now get back down there with your other self and prepare for the arrival of Sasuke and that Servant you won't shut up about!"

"JEANNE!"

"Ugh …"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	94. Escalating Tension

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Stickie Boi – I'll probably have to do one after the war is done which is probably EOS but I can definitely do that.**

 **Shadow465 – I've tossed around the idea of making Erza a Servant and I've decided against it simply because if I did make her one she would have to become involved in things on the grand scale since a lot of stuff after Volume IV will be very heavy in the Typemoon verse with Servants and other stuff and I can't really picture myself fitting her in like that.**

 **Basically for Erza Volume IV will be her last appearance aside from maybe small camoes here or there.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Escalating Tension**

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

Elise panted heavily as she gazed upon her most recent work; ten large holes had been made in Shisui's Susanoo that weren't repairing themselves thanks to a rather sizeable injection of Aura into her strikes however that did little to stop the Uchiha in his tracks as his blade began to spin once more in preparation for an attack.

Raising her blade to block a loud clash followed by a cringe inducing grinding noise signalled her successful block of the attack as she parried it to her right. Shisui seemed unfazed by this as he simply moved to strike her with his free hand prompting her into swift action.

' _I just need to land enough blows to tear away the front and I'll win!'_

Jumping onto the fist of the Susanoo Elise used it as a platform as she began to run up its length before burying her sword into the constructs head and slid downward in an effort to slice it clean in two.

"That won't work!"

The large core at the centre of the Susanoo let loose a pulse of pure chakra that blew Elise back as several green shuriken like objects began to emerge from its centre and wrap around its body.

"I can't believe you actually pushed me back this far," Shisui said with his still cheerful tone. "I'm really glad someone out there was here to stop me before I went and killed a whole bunch of good people. Unfortunately my power is far from diminished and Kabuto plans on having me begin to use highly destructive attacks so sorry in advance for any trouble I might cause."

Forming a half ram seal Shisui began to release an overwhelming amount of power with his Susanoo's core releasing a powerful shockwave in response. Elise readied herself as the shuriken like objects began to spin until the edges were no longer visible save for the small red epicentre each held.

" **Yasaka Kotoamatsukami!** "

' _What the hell is that at the centre of each of those attacks, mind control on a scale I've never seen before! If I get hit or caught up in even one of those I'll be as good as his to manipulate!'_

" **Yasaka Magatama!** "

Elise barely had time to blink as several red versions of Shisui's attack flew past her with the two attacks clashing with one another much to Shisui's own shock.

"You!"

"It seems you weren't lucky enough to plan ahead like I was it seems Shisui, lucky for you neither was Kabuto since it seems I may just have found a little loophole."

"Of course you of all people would have found a loophole," Shisui said in amusement. "It is good to see you again Itachi."

"Hold on a minute you're dead like he is so why are you helping me?"

"I am free from Kabuto's control and have some business to attend to before I am forced to return to the afterlife however one of my eyes hasn't been as responsive as it should have been so I knew then and there that Shisui had also been revived."

"And so you came to stop me?"

"In a manner of speaking though not in the way you might have expected," Itachi replied as his eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan once more. "This will only take a moment."

Elise wasn't sure what was happening but it appeared that the two were locked in some sort of mental battle with neither even so much as blinking. It wasn't until Shisui suddenly fell backward that Elise dared to release the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in case she were to suddenly come under attack.

"Urgh … did that really just happen?"

"A lot tougher than when I did it but I suppose you would be much more resistant to the counter jutsu than I was seeing as it was your own eye trying to bend you to my will."

"Did I ever tell you that you are a genius Itachi?"

"Many times Shisui, many times."

Shisui grinned as he hopped to his feet, instantly dispelling his Susanoo as he vanished and reappeared before Itachi with the two quickly grasping each other in a hug.

"Thank you for freeing me from that bastard's control Itachi, he made Danzo's mind look tame by comparison. Anyway now that I'm free I can finally start taking the fight to the real enemy!"

"Hold on a minute what did you just do," Elise snapped prompting the pair to momentarily pause before Itachi began to speak.

"You are one who is not of this world like Natsu aren't you?"

"I'm from the same world Natsu came from."

"Then I will try to keep things simple for you to understand then. To put it simply the Uchiha Clan are gifted with the power of the Sharingan, that would be these eyes, that allow us to perform various feats such as copying abilities, casting powerful Genjutsu and tracking our opponents movements far beyond regular human capabilities."

"Yeah Natsu explained all this stuff to me before I came here, you used the Mangekyo Sharingan before you did whatever it was to free Shisui."

"Yes but you see one of my eyes is in fact Shisui's own that he gifted to me before his death at the hands of Danzo. Among the Uchiha to possess the Mangekyo is a sign of great strength, potential and pride however Shisui's Mangekyo was blessed with a power far beyond any seen by the Uchiha in recorded memory."

"The Kotoamatsukami," Shisui said softly. "A Genjutsu so powerful none can overcome its effect no matter how strong their mental capabilities are. It is a power that can be the ultimate blessing and curse rolled into one."

"Well I can see how that could be the case since in this world eyes seem to be changeable as frequently as light bulbs but how did that help you free him?"

"It was actually rather simple really, use the Kotoamatsukami to override Kabuto's control with my own and then give Shisui his free will back."

"That's … actually a really smart idea. But hang on surely there has to be some kind of penalty for using something that powerful?"

"You catch on quickly," Itachi said nodding slowly. "Because the eye is not actually mine I can only use the power of Kotoamatsukami once every decade however …"

"I'm the owner of the eyes which means I can use it as many times as I want without restraint which is why Itachi, the genius that he is, used his one Kotoamatsukami on me so that I can free others with mine."

"Kabuto won't like that though will he I mean surely he has to have some kind of safeguard in place for if all these revived fighters were stripped from his control?"

"My escape from his control proved that Kabuto's whole Reanimation plan had a fatal flaw, one that I intend for Shisui to exploit. Enough have died to those of the past however we can at the very least try to ease the burden here and remove two clans from the fight in one fell swoop."

"Hold on a sec Itachi aren't you gonna stick around and help?"

"Unfortunately I have matters to attend to elsewhere."

"Ah, Sasuke right?"

"You are from another world but I doubt Natsu brought you here which leads me to believe you are capable of opening those portals that allow you to travel vast distances like he can correct?"

"And just how do you figure that he didn't bring me here?"

"Because while I was in the Akatsuki all the data gathered on Natsu told us that he was not in our world of his own volition so why would he bring others here if he himself didn't want to be here?"

"Fair point. I can create portals yes but why do you want to use one?"

"I want to reach my younger brother however I do not know where he would be in this world at the moment so I would ask that you allow me to reach him via one of your portals if that is not too much to ask?"

"Well I suppose now that Shisui can clean up here this front should sort itself out," Elise sighed as she turned to find Jeanne who was currently fighting against four Hyuga by herself and fending them off expertly. "Give me one moment."

Vanishing from sight Elise appeared behind two of the Hyuga and sent them flying away with a sweeping kick before joining Jeanne in quickly defeating the other two Hyuga who were blown apart and forced to reform elsewhere.

"Elise?"

"Come with me Ruler, things have changed."

"Changed?"

Motioning for her to follow the two quickly returned to where Shisui and Itachi stood with Jeanne almost immediately assuming a combat stance.

"Hold on a moment Ruler these two are on our side!"

"On our side you say? How can these two resist the effects of the Reanimation control?"

"It's a long story but basically this guy here is going to sort things out on this front which means we're free to move somewhere that needs our help."

"Are you sure that this man can solve this entire battle by himself?"

"Trust me Ruler he has an ability that can convert the Reanimated shinobi here to the good side so he can be trusted to finish things up here. As of right now we need to go wherever this guy is going."

"Well then if that is the case then I leave this battle in your most capable hands Mr …?"

"Shisui Uchiha," Shisui replied with a grin. "None of the Mister stuff please I'm not even an adult yet myself! Anyway I'd better get to work before anyone else dies to the Reanimated clans so I'll see you all around, oh and thanks for the awesome fight Elise it was definitely one to remember!"

"Good luck Shisui and thank you for showing me the potential of the Uchiha up close."

Shisui nodded before vanishing leaving the trio alone allowing Elise to open up a Galaxy Blue portal before them.

"Sasuke will be beyond this portal?"

"So says the Aura and the Aura does not lie."

"Thank you for helping me see my brother once more Elise, though I have nothing to offer you I will endeavour to assist the Allied Forces as best I can once my business is concluded."

"Save that talk for after you've spoken with your brother alright," Elise said with a small smile as she motioned toward the portal. "Now come on in case you hadn't noticed there's a war on so we have to be quick."

Itachi nodded as he slowly walked through the portal with Elise and Jeanne following soon after with it closing behind them as if they were never there to begin with.

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about," Joan cheered as Sasuke set a group of Demonic Zetsu ablaze. "Make them suffer for daring to stand against us Sasuke, char them all until there is naught but ash that dares to remain!"

' _Avenger is on a power high and I can't lie that the power at my fingertips is exciting but knowing that Natsu is giving me access to this with it being expendable for him … just how strong is he really compared to the rest of us?'_

"Make them suffer Sasuke, crush them all underfoot so that we can tear that bastard Kabuto limb from limb!"

Shaking his head with a sigh Sasuke continued his warpath that the Zetsu were now unable to impede thanks to the seemingly infinite source of power Natsu was feeding him. Setting another group of Zetsu ablaze before turning his sights on another large Zetsu Sasuke suddenly found himself and his Susanoo skidding backward from some unknown force.

"What was that!?"

"I'm not sure," Joan said clearly no longer revelling in the destruction that had been left in their wake. "But I can't see anything aside from all this trash so my advice would be to try and keep moving forward for now."

"Hold on what's that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Down there, is that a person?"

"A person? What kind of fool would be running around down there in all that mess?"

Looking closer it was clear that there was indeed a person running around amidst the Zetsu seemingly in a shocked state with attacks to the Zetsu being erratic and rather sloppily executed.

"Is that a young girl?"

"She's not that much younger than you by the look of it," Joan noted with a frown. "But why does she look like she has no idea what she's doing I mean surely she knows that she walked right into a warzone right?"

"I don't like this," Sasuke said under his breath as he looked down to Natsu who seemed to be shifting slightly as if he were in some kind of discomfort. "Look at the way that girl is dressed it doesn't look like anyone from the Allied Shinobi Forces."

The pair were shocked when the girl suddenly released a torrent of crimson flame from her mouth that tore through the Zetsu before running in the opposite direction, specifically the direction that Kabuto's base was.

"Please tell me you aren't about to suggest we save that girl Sasuke," Joan groaned as she saw his deep frown. "She looks like she can take care of herself so why bother helping her?"

"I don't want to see her end up a victim of Kabuto like so many have been, like I was to Orochimaru."

"Seriously …"

"Look it's not like she's out of the way or anything so we might as well make sure she doesn't walk into something she'll regret."

"Well you're the driver of this thing so I guess there isn't much choice," Joan huffed as Sasuke shifted his Susanoo toward the direction the girl ran off. "But I want it on the record that I totally don't support this!"

"Noted."

 _ **/Kabuto's POV/**_

Watching the approaching threat through the eyes of one of his Reanimated shinobi Kabuto was beginning to feel the slightest trickle of fear eat away at his resolve to face whoever reached the hideout.

"What the hell is that fool doing I sent him out an hour ago!"

"You seem rather tense Kabuto, things not looking too up for you?"

Growling as he turned to face his supposed partner in this war Kabuto glared at Madara whose Sharingan eye was narrowed in a clearly amused way that infuriated him to no end.

"You think this is funny? If I fall every last Reanimation goes with me and then where will you be!"

"In all honesty things are progressing better than expected considering the fact that we are at war with the entire world," Madara replied dismissingly. "It is almost time for me to collect the final two Tailed Beasts and begin the process of reviving the Ten Tails but first you have to ensure that the Five Kage are preoccupied."

"So you want me to use 'him' to deal with them?"

"Once you reanimate that man and he is correctly identified it will spread discord amongst the Allied Shinobi Forces which will allow me to retrieve the Eight and Nine Tails from their Jinchuuriki. The Tsuchikage is currently on the Desert Front where you summoned those other Kage so that would be a good place to summon him I think."

"Well it won't do much good if I suddenly fall and he vanishes now will it," Kabuto snapped back prompting Madara to chuckle darkly.

"But I thought this newfound form put you above everyone else Kabuto? The power that no other being in our world possessed was now yours to command and all that nonsense, or are you now realizing the reality of the situation that is unfolding before your eyes?"

"Do not question the power that I have gained for it has allowed me to perform feats far beyond what even you were capable of! To reanimate thousands of shinobi at the same time consumes a veritable sea of chakra and yet that is only a mere drop in the bucket to me!"

"So then you should be more than capable of taking down Sasuke and the Servant that follows him then?"

"Sasuke I can handle but the two downstairs want the Servant for their own experiments, something about creating a perfect blend of the pair or something, either way it isn't them I'm concerned with!"

"Ah, Natsu Dragneel I assume? You fear that he will overcome the one that not even all your power could summon?"

"You heard what he said Dragneel was Madara so you should know that he is not to be underestimated!"

"Once the Ten Tails is in my possession I shall have the means to combat him however he must be stalled for as long as possible until then."

"Then why are you still here, grab the last two Tailed Beasts and be done with it!"

"I plan on doing just that however I must first throw off the scent of the Intelligence Corp so that they turn their eyes away from them. You'll soon understand just how crucial each and every minute has been once the plan is enacted in full Kabuto but until then you must hold back the wolves at the door."

"Fine, I'll hold them back with everything I have alright!"

"Good," Madara replied as he began to vanish in a swirling vortex centred around his eye. "You'll receive your just reward when all this is done Kabuto, count on that."

Gritting his teeth Kabuto waited until Madara was gone before throwing a vial full of an unknown poison at the spot he had vanished from before turning to look at the lower labs where the two Servants worked tirelessly to build a contraption he couldn't even begin to understand.

"Just a little longer Kabuto and then they'll all be begging you for mercy, now I suppose I'd better check in on that Desert Front to see how everything is going …"

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

"And that makes three," Nobu cheered as the smiling face of the Mizukage was concealed by wrappings with a Fuinjutsu seal ensuring his complete defeat. "But where the hell is-?"

"Look out!"

Nobu growled as she felt something push her out of the way but was surprised to find it was the Tsuchikage who was now flashing through a series of seals. Looking upward she could see the Second Tsuchikage using the same seals with both suddenly forming a cube shaped object between their hands.

"All Sensory type shinobi watch Lord Mu," Onoki said before releasing his attack. " **Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!** "

" **Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!** "

The two Kage each fired the cube shaped attacks at each other with Nobu almost instantly realizing them for what they truly were and gaining some respect for the elderly Kage who up until now didn't seem all that impressive.

The two attacks clashed with one another, cracking the space at its centre as the two attacks dissipated. The space seemed to reappear which all but confirmed to Nobu what the attack truly was as she rose to her feet to stand next to Onoki.

"I'm surprised someone as old as you can use an ability like that, only other person I've seen use an ability like that is Natsu but his is a little different."

"Yes I thought you might recognize it and make such a comparison," Onoki said with his eyes never once leaving Mu. "An opponent hit with the Particle Style will find their bodies destroyed on a molecular level so that not even dust remains for their loved ones."

"And it appears you have indeed kept up your training in its art Onoki," Mu said as he allowed himself to lower slightly in order to better see his foe. "You were definitely the right choice for Third Tsuchikage."

"Yes well I wasn't about to slip up after the legacies left behind by my predecessors, to do so would sully not only the title of Tsuchikage but our village as a whole."

The body of Mu began to twitch with it quickly going lifeless before suddenly regaining a lifeful look to it. Tensing up the pair waited for Mu to attack however what followed was laughter, laughter that had Onoki immediately on edge.

"Lord Mu never laughed in life," Onoki explained quickly as Mu looked down upon the pair with calculative eyes.

"Well it seems you lot have had a rather successful time here haven't you? Honestly I wasn't expecting you to defeat one Kage let alone defeat the Third Raikage but I suppose anything is possible these days."

"You must be the one behind all the Reanimated Shinobi, Kabuto Yakushi!"

"Yes that would be my name and yes I am indeed the one behind the Reanimated Shinobi. Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way I have a matter of business to attend to here."

"Business?"

"Just checking to see which Reanimated shinobi are still active and which ones aren't," Kabuto replied as he spun around in a circle several times. "Well now it appears that the Uzukage and the Servant he's engaged with are equally matched, at least one of them lived up to the hype behind their name I suppose."

"The First Uzukage will fall just like the rest Kabuto, Caster won't let us down," Nobu said firmly prompting him to simply laugh in response.

"If by some miracle this Caster of yours does manage to win she'll be wishing she hadn't emerged from that strange distortion she's created around them."

"What do you mean Kabuto, what are you planning?"

"Well now it wouldn't be fun if I simply told you all my plans so instead I think I'll just show you, much more fun that way wouldn't you agree?"

Kabuto moved Mu's body down toward a nearby cliff and flashed through a series of hand signs before slamming his palm down on the ground with a large puff of smoke quickly following.

"Another Reanimation?"

"Most likely," Onoki replied as Nobu tightened the grip on her sitar. "And if he's willing to bring it out after we defeated several former Kage it can only mean whoever this is they'll be …"

Onoki's words died in his throat as a breeze blew the smoke away revealing the newly Reanimated figure who stood firmly atop the cliff overlooking the battlefield. Nobu was shocked to see the aged man begin to shake as he slowly lowered to the ground seemingly unable to maintain his levitation technique due to either shock or fear.

"It's him!"

"What do you mean old man?"

"That's him; he's the one I faced all those years ago! That armor, that hair, those eyes … there's no doubt about it that this is the real one!"

"The real one?"

Looking back to the man Nobu was forced to use all her willpower to fight her Madness Enhancement long enough to discern what Onoki meant. It wasn't until she examined the man closer and realized that he had his Sharingan active that she figured out his identity.

"So the other one was a fake then, that means this man is the real deal!"

 _Rediscovered Ghost Of The Uchiha Clan_

 _Co-Founder Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves_

 _Madara Uchiha (Reanimation)_

"So this is the real Madara Uchiha," Nobu said as she felt her fingers twitch ever so slightly. "This one isn't like the others we've gone up against I can feel it."

Nobu almost froze as Madara's gaze fell to her with the legendary Uchiha seemingly sizing her up for a moment, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly before moving on toward others who failed to garner the same reaction.

"I think things here have just gotten worse, a lot worse …"

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

Elise, Jeanne and Itachi emerged from the portal right into the middle of a warzone forcing the trio to almost immediately jump into action.

"I already wish we'd stayed back at the other front," Elise sighed as she blocked an attack from a Demonic Zetsu, gasping in surprise as she felt the familiar presence attached to it. "Etherious!"

"What's Etherious," Jeanne asked curiously as Elise sent the Demonic Zetsu flying with an enhanced punch.

"Etherious is something that barely exists in my world anymore since its creator came close to bringing it to ruin. The fact that these Zetsu appear to have been altered with Etherious suggests that someone on Madara's side has access to the Black Arts."

"By the Lord what in the world is that!"

Both Elise and Itachi looked over to what had shocked Jeanne and couldn't help but also stare in shock as a massive purple Susanoo tore through the Zetsu hordes like butter, blazing sword cleaving any nearby Zetsu away and a wrist mounted crossbow obliterating any Zetsu it could reach from afar.

"Itachi is that-?"

"A Susanoo, to be more specific it is what is known as a Full Body Susanoo. Considering that the only Uchiha besides myself capable of creating one is back on the other front this must be Sasuke."

"The amount of power that things putting out can't be from an ordinary human," Elise said shaking her head. "I don't doubt that if your brother defeated you that he is strong but surely you can feel the pressure coming from that thing?"

"Hold on a minute isn't that Natsu at the Susanoo's core," Jeanne pointed out much to the surprise of Elise who hadn't even sensed his presence in the area.

"W-well that explains where all that power is coming from but I can't feel even the slightest hint of Natsu's own, how is he masking it?"

"We should try and get closer to alert them of our presence so that Sasuke doesn't accidently attack us," Itachi suggested, cutting Elise from her thoughts as the three moved closer to the approaching Susanoo.

 _ **/?/**_

"Are you all right?"

"Thanks for the assistance sir I wasn't expecting to encounter an army of Demons upon my arrival here."

"Arrival? Are you not from the Elemental Nations?"

"Oh shi-I mean … er I'm from a really faraway place, yeah!"

"Is that so, a young girl like you travelling so far by yourself is rather surprising?"

"Well you see …"

"I think we should stick together for the moment, just until we get you out of this Demon infested battlefield. I can tell you know how to handle yourself but it's obvious that you are still rather shocked from suddenly finding yourself in life or death combat."

"I suppose that's fair enough but first tell me your name, Mother always said not to blindly trust strangers. Sounds clique but it is good life advice at the end of the day."

"Heh, I suppose that much is true," the man said as he looked up to the see a massive purple humanoid figure approaching. "Exchanges will have to wait I'm afraid."

"Why's that?"

Motioning for the girl to turn around the man laughed as she stumbled back in shock at the massive blazing figure approaching.

"Wh-what the hell is that!"

"Something dangerous that you are too inexperienced to deal with I'm afraid."

"And just how do you know that!?"

The girl was cut off as the footstep of the blazing figure shook the ground around them signalling its arrival alongside several other people who appeared to be trailing behind it clearly attempting to catch up to it.

"Finally he stops …"

"Sasuke never was one for awareness of his surroundings."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to get his attention?"

As the newcomers began to talk amongst themselves the girl recognized one of them with her face almost immediately brightening at the fact. With a grin she was about to call out to her when the man suddenly stepped forward in front of her and drew the attention of the entire group.

"So you've finally made it this far then, congratulations are in order I suppose."

The reactions from the group were mixed with everyone going through either suspicion, caution or indifference to the man's presence. One woman however amongst the group had gone white as a sheet, her entire body as stiff as a board which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde haired knight next to her.

"Elise are you alright?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-!"

It was then that Elise spotted the girl behind the man and a sharp pain wracked her chest as she had a heart attack on the spot and collapsed, the two next to her immediately coming to her aid.

"Elise!"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-!"

"Her heartbeat has stopped entirely," Itachi said sharply as he moved to try and use what limited Medical Ninjutsu he knew to assist her when Elise suddenly shot up gasping for breath.

"Elise are you alright!?"

"It cannot be …"

"What do you mean Elise, explain why your heart stopped when you looked at those two so that we may understand the situation," Jeanne said firmly.

"That girl, we must get that girl away from that man at all costs, even if it means our very lives!"

"What do you mean Elise?"

"That girl, she should not be here, I didn't think she would be able to follow me here!"

It was then that the man began to chuckle softly to himself which drew the attention of everyone present.

"Is the fear I inspire so great that it would cause you to have a heart attack on the spot? I must say I am curious as to how you survived such a thing and are already able to speak and move but I suppose that is the power this … Aura can grant."

"How are you here, how can you be standing in front of me after everything that happened!?"

"Ah," the man said softly in understanding. "So that is why you had such a reaction then is it? Seeing me with this girl who you clearly know has pierced your heart with the most powerful bolt of all, fear."

"Wh-what are you talking about sir," the girl asked clearly nervous having seen Elise drop simply by looking at him. "Who are you?"

The man chose to ignore her for the moment to focus on the group before him, eying each of them with amusement dancing behind his dead eyes.

"Fear not for the girl for she is not my target in all this chaos, take her if you wish."

"What …?"

"You heard what I said, the girl is yours."

Turning toward the girl the man motioned for her to cross the land between them to which she quickly complied as she dove into Elise's arms clearly quite relieved.

"You foolish, foolish girl I told you to ever follow me using the portals!"

"But it's been almost two months since anyone has seen you and I was worried so I used the portals to see if you were alright but when I arrived at your location I was immediately attacked by an army of Demonic things!"

"And that is precisely why you DON'T try to follow me using portals, you could have been killed!"

"But Aunt Elise …"

"Enough of this Cynthia you are to go home immediately!"

"What, no way," the now identified Cynthia replied. "I'm not just gonna leave you here to fight some crazy battle alone!"

"This mess is far beyond you Cynthia and if anything were to happen to you then your Fath-!"

Elise slapped a hand across her mouth however it was already too late as the girl's eyes narrowed in on the future War Goddess.

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing!"

The man stared at Cynthia in surprise as his eyes moved up toward the Susanoo which seemed to be content with observing events for the moment, a small smile slowly forming on his lips as he raised his right hand slowly.

"So that's how it is then … perhaps you will have some use then after all."

Vanishing from his spot the man appeared above Cynthia and Elise and was moving to grab the former by the hair when a new figure appeared before him, pushing him back across the small no man's land that had formed with several cracks appearing in the ground beneath his feet.

"So you've finally emerged then?"

The Susanoo began to rapidly decrease in size with Sasuke allowing it to dissipate leaving both himself and Joan to join the gathered group silently, neither one sure of the specifics of the situation but one look at Natsu's serious face telling them more than enough.

Turning around Natsu looked down at Elise and Cynthia; his eyes halting on the younger girl who was frozen in place save for her nose which appeared to be working overtime sniffing the air.

"Your nose can never lie to you, trust its power to discern scent and know the truth Cynthia."

"D-Dad …"

Natsu felt an emotion stir within him at the almost teary eyed girl before him that he had never felt before however he knew now was not the time for such things to arise and instead knelt down and placed a hand gently on top of her head.

"Don't worry we'll speak but for now every last person here needs to get to a safe place."

"Natsu you can't be serious I've got to send her back ho-!"

"The damage has been done Elise so now she must stay here until I can explain everything to her, the full story and not the summarized one. Elise take her someplace safe like Konoha and the rest of you go and kill that bastard Kabuto, this crap has to end!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Elise said quickly opening a portal and moving to carry Cynthia through it who up until now was frozen.

"Do you promise to see me again; you aren't just going to vanish on me after I only just found you?"

"I swear to you I'll come find you after all this is over Cynthia just go with Elise for now and let me take care of this man."

Cynthia nodded slowly as Natsu placed a hand on her cheek for a moment before turning away and facing the man who should not currently exist before him.

"The rest of you get going, Ruler if you could accompany them I'd appreciate it."

"Of course Natsu," Jeanne said shakily as she took off with Itachi, Sasuke and Joan all of whom were clearly confused by what just happened.

Several minutes went by with the pair simply staring at one another or perhaps simply waiting for the others to get out of range before Natsu finally spoke.

"There's something about your scent, it is the same but different. Perhaps this difference in scent has something to do with the fact that you can exist here right now even in Reanimation form?"

"Well now this is definitely a surprise," the man said as his eyes began to glow a Crimson Red colour. "Not only did you take me seriously as a threat but you actually possess intelligence."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't blame you for not figuring this one out since it is something rather unexpected or to be more precise a situation that should never have existed yet is forced to be thanks to the same man responsible for that," the man said as he pointed to the ring of light in the sky.

"So Solomon is behind this is he?"

"I see you've met him then, rather interesting isn't he?"

"So he brought you back did he, but from what remaining strand of DNA?"

"You still believe I am from here, from this Time and place? I can already tell you are so much more than the one I faced now show me that superior intellect now and work it out!"

" _I know what this is Natsu._ "

" _You do?_ "

" _There's a term for what this is called but I can't quite recall what it is but to put it simply he is from another Timeline._ "

" _But that's impossible the Timelines are guarded by-!_ "

" _Solomon has proven to be a rather elusive foe Natsu and all the evidence to suggest he is capable of Time manipulation has been right in front of you since the moment you fought the Three Tails back in Kiri! That ring represents Solomon's meddling of Time and this too is another of his work!_ "

"So you are from another Timeline," Natsu said slowly prompting the man to clap slowly in response.

"An alternate Timeline yes I am indeed however it is also a dead Timeline that Solomon destroyed with his own hand once my body had been retrieved from it. Not really much of a loss though since the only person left in the world was me anyway."

This piece of information shocked Natsu as he scanned the man for any sign of deceit and found none.

"What do you mean about you were the last one?"

"It means exactly as I said, I was the last living being alive in my world."

"H-how!?"

"Quite simple really," the man replied with a grin. "I hunted down and killed every last living being until only I remained."

"Wh-what!"

"Ah now isn't that the fun of alternate Timelines, discussing the what ifs and the could have beens only to realize that in the end there is no perfect outcome because they all are destined to die in the end!"

"Wh-why would you kill everyone on Earthland?"

"Because I deemed them unworthy to inhabit the world and so I removed them."

"Even your own forces?"

"All died in the end leaving only myself behind."

"But surely I could have stopped you!"

"Hah, the you from my Timeline was a weak and pathetic fool! Even after I engineered him to kill me he threw away E.N.D like trash and thought that the power of friendship and love would defeat me even after I absorbed Mavis Vermillion and Fairy Heart into myself he still tried! He quickly realized his stupidity once my hand was plunged into his chest, squeezing his pathetic heart until it burst …"

" _I think I get the gist of what he's saying but ask him this for me …_ "

"What about Ahnkseram and Achnologia, surely you couldn't kill either of them?"

"Ahnkseram? You mean the guy who left his books behind that I learnt all my techniques from? And as for Achnologia he was no match for me once I killed and absorbed Mavis and the Fairy Heart."

" _Well now isn't this interesting, this means he probably doesn't know how to use Aura then since I wouldn't have been able to teach him or grant its use._ "

" _But his eyes are glowing Crimson Red though?_ "

" _Possibly a by product of using my Black Arts but you can clearly tell he isn't using Aura Natsu._ "

"Now then Natsu I want you to give me the fight I never got in my own world! From what Solomon tells me you exceed the strength of the Natsu I fought to an unfathomable degree so show me that power!"

"So I guess we're really doing this," Natsu sighed as he felt the pressure build in the area as the two began to leak their power. "I initially felt bad about having to do this but knowing that you are nothing more than a Genocidal maniac I have no qualms about obliterating you, Zeref!"

 _Black Arts Magician Reaching Across Time_

 _Black Emperor_

 _Zeref Dragneel (Reanimation)_

 **Alright to put it simply before anyone asks this is a Zeref from the Canon Fairy Tail Verse if that rubbish Mavis feeling love for him thing didn't work and he just kept going on to kill everyone including Achnologia and all human life until he was the only one left.**

 **More will be revealed as the story goes on so look forward to it!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	95. Insight To Greater Threats

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – What was that about my upload schedule? For real though I like to think some of the stuff I write really is mad but I like to think it's a madness built from the mad suggestions people send me haha!**

 **As for that translation I sent it through a PM didn't you get it?**

 **Anyway on with the story because this one gets rather heavy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Insight To Greater Threats**

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

Emerging from the portal Elise and Cynthia found themselves standing within an alleyway inside the Hidden Leaf. Upon their emergence Elise found herself on the receiving end of a powerful blow to the gut though it wasn't enough to force her to one knee however.

"I suppose I deserved that …"

"You knew my Father was alive this whole time, you knew and you said nothing!"

"I only just found out not too long ago either!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone he was still alive, Mother at the very least!"

"Because Natsu has chosen not to reveal his survival yet," Elise sighed as she leant back against a nearby wall. "He may look fine however there are circumstances that prevent him from returning to Earthland."

"So he's choosing to let everyone think he's dead?"

"Once your Father explains his reasoning to you I think you'll understand it better than if I was the one to tell you but yes that is his decision. After some time mulling it over I have come to agree with that decision since he may never be able to return to Earthland anyway."

"What!"

"I can't say much more since its Natsu's tale to tell but suffice to say he has suffered greatly since his defeat of Achnologia and Ahnkseram so do not believe he has simply moved on with his life as if you and the rest of us were but a chapter in a book for he most certainly has not."

"I suppose I'll find out when he comes back, if he comes back."

"He promised you he'd come back you know, remember what everyone always says in the guild about Natsu's promises?"

"That he kept all but one in the end," Cynthia sighed as she leant up next to Elise on the wall. "To come back to Mother after he beat Achnologia."

"Yes well now you've seen your Father for the first time I'm curious to know how you feel, what you feel having seen a glimpse of who he is and what he looks like in person."

"Seeing him for the first time I feel … honestly I don't know how I feel to be honest. I think I'll figure it out once I've had a chance to actually talk to him."

"You know my Mother brought him pictures of you as well as small lacrima recordings of when you were small, said he actually cried when he thought no one was looking. Apparently he didn't even know your name until three years ago when Mother told him but said it suited you well."

"Aunt Elise …"

"What?"

"I'm not sorry for using the portals without permission this time since I'm finally going to get to interact with my supposedly dead Dad but I am sorry that I hit you."

"You were just worried about me so I cannot truly fault you for that," Elise replied as she ruffled her hair much to the young teen's chagrin. "Honestly it's something I would've done at your age so I suppose I can let it slide this time."

The two smiled with Elise pulling Cynthia in for a hug when an overwhelmingly powerful power signature washed over the pair, shocking Cynthia who had never felt so much Magic Power and surprising Elise who looked up to the sky at the dark clouds that had begun to form in response to it.

"Wh-what is this power!?"

"That would be your Father releasing his Magic Power," Elise replied as the first bolts of lightning began to pierce the night sky. "But to think he's grown so much more powerful in this amount of time, almost as if …"

"You mean Dad is going to use all this against that other man, is that really necessary?"

"Necessary? Oh, I forgot you don't actually know who that man is do you?"

"Should I?"

"Well he is your Uncle."

"My Uncle … WAIT A MINUTE YOU MEAN-!"

"Yes he was THAT Uncle."

"AND YOU JUST LEFT FATHER ALONE WITH ZEREF OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Something about him was different Cynthia, his power held not even a trace of Aura despite the fact that he was indeed on the level of the one I knew. Natsu was right in sending everyone away because he needed to be able to assess whatever this Zeref can do without anyone else in the line of fire."

"But if he can't use Aura then why did we have to leave I mean Aura puts us way above-?"

"Can you beat Laxus yet? Mirajane? Gray? Gildarts? Irene?"

"W-well no …"

"Aura is a powerful gift Cynthia and it propels us into higher tiers of power however there are those who sit at those same heights even without it. Though he seems to possess no Aura this Zeref is clearly the one behind the Etherious Demons you saw which means he has access to the Black Arts, a power that if used for evil intent can propel someone far beyond even some Gods or Devils."

"I don't think I really understand …"

"You will one day Cynthia, one day."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As Natsu released his Magic Power Zeref's face morphed into a twisted smile with the Black Wizard also beginning to release his own, a low chuckle escaping him as he became surrounded in a Black Aura.

"Solomon was right about you Natsu you are the challenge I'd hoped to face from the Natsu of my own Time! The look in your eyes, the seemingly unfazed stance and the sheer magnitude of your power … this is what I'd hoped to face all those years ago!"

"Let me ask you something Zeref, how many years did you spend as the last remaining bit of life in your own realm?"

"I lost count after two thousand four hundred years or so, Time sure flies when you have an entire planet to yourself."

" _It's as I thought, he's gone insane from being alone for so long._ "

" _Happened to you too but you were torn in half and forced to wander the world as a shade. Perhaps in this alternate Timeline this Zeref represents your circumstances in a more messed up way?_ "

" _How are his circumstances more messed up than mine!_ "

" _Have you woken Aava yet?_ "

" _Don't change the subject!_ "

" _Look I might need her help so can you just wake her up already?_ "

" _Look I've tried everything from the old stick poking method to the hot food in front of the nose trick, unless you want me to start hitting her which is probably a dumb idea we're flat out of options!_ "

" _She must really have exhausted herself fighting back the Anti infection I was suffering …_ "

" _The fact such a thing is even possible is a miracle in of itself but listen to me for a moment I'll … alright I'll help you out in her place alright!_ "

" _You?_ "

" _I do have my own reserves you know I mean you only absorbed me into your being but I'm too awesome to be a hundred percent assimilated which means I get to stay here and never leave, a portion of my power and all._ "

" _Fine you can help but you'd better help me understand this Fairy Heart thing because I never had a complete idea as to what you wanted it for last time!_ "

" _Ah yes that was Plan A which then became Plan B after you took the other half of my soul from Mavis._ "

" _And?_ "

" _And watch closely because you are about to see what would have happened had that plan to get Mavis worked out as we originally pictured._ "

Natsu frowned as he watched the Aura around Zeref flicker several times with a bright white one beginning to emerge from his chest to envelop the black one. To his surprise however the light actually began to alter not just the Aura surrounding him but his clothes as well as his whole body quickly became coated in the same bright light forcing Natsu to squint hard in order to watch the changes in his opponent.

" _Reminds me of Larcade for some reason,_ " Natsu said as he barely made out Zeref's black robes now a pure white with gold lining the previously white spots.

" _This was what Fairy Heart would have done to the Zeref of your Timeline had he managed to acquire it, a perfect balance of Light and Dark rolled into one._ "

Zeref emerged from the light now altered into what Natsu decided to dub his 'Fairy Heart Form' that seemed to exude a similar Aura to that of his own Divine powers but to a lesser extent.

"So this is Fairy Heart is it?"

"This is the power I used to kill every last being that stood in my way in my own Time Natsu, a power so great that not even Achnologia was able to consume it all!"

" _Explain to me how Achnologia being like that works please because I barely beat the one I fought and everyone feared him?_ "

" _Time is complicated as you no doubt have come to realize, what may be a dire threat in one Time may be harmless in another. The Achnologia in your Time was by far the greatest threat among all the versions that exist due to its origins, the one this Zeref defeated was no doubt powerful but unable to leave its own reality to consume other worlds since Aura clearly wasn't present in that one._ "

" _Hmm …_ "

"The Natsu of my Time had a much more explosive reaction to my form but I suppose speechless is just as good."

"I'm not speechless Zeref," Natsu replied bluntly prompting Zeref to frown in response. "As impressive as your form is I've fought too many battles to be intimidated by a mere transformation."

"Well then if that's the case then allow me to demonstrate why you should fear me Natsu, why you should fear me as your friends and family did as I killed them one by one!"

" _By the way at this point I should probably point out exactly why we were trying to acquire this form for you see the power this form grants is about the equivalent of a higher God or Devil, at least in theory._ "

" _In theory?_ "

" _Well it isn't like I've actually had access to it so I can't say for certain._ "

Natsu shook his head as two wings, one pure white and the other a bright gold, began to form just above Zeref's back made of pure magic. Natsu could then feel the power behind Zeref's form and began to form a solid idea as to where he stood compared to his own Zeref as several plans began forming in his mind.

"Are you prepared to face me Natsu, are you prepared to test your power against mine!?"

"I suppose I am but allow me to give you one warning Zeref," Natsu said as his skin began to leak a misty substance that quickly began to form behind him into a humanoid shape. "You are not MY Zeref which means that I shall show you no mercy."

Crossing his arms Natsu levitated slightly off the ground as the humanoid being behind him summoned flames into both its right and left hands and combined them together in front of Natsu to form a large Crimson Magic Circle.

"Show me mercy? If you dared to underestimate me in such a way I would gut you for the mere insult! **Black Arts - Elcric Tsalb Naigyts!** "

"I can't afford to use all my power against you when I still have so many threats to deal with so this form will have to suffice! **Hybrid's Aura: Guardian's Crimson Flame Salvo!** "

From the Magic Circle in front of him Natsu's Guardian fired a powerful blast of pure Crimson Flame laced with Hybrid's Aura at Zeref to test the waters with Zeref responding with a large Black Magic Circle that fired a flame like Dark Matter in response.

The two attacks met with Zeref's initially pushing Natsu's back much to his surprise however he allowed more Aura to leak into the attack which slowly began turning the tide against Zeref who suddenly found his attack engulfed along with his entire body.

Natsu's attack tore up the ground in the surrounding area and set off a large explosion once it made impact with the nearest object in its path revealing Zeref was nowhere to be seen.

"Surely it wasn't that easy?"

" _Watch the space he was standing._ "

Doing as instructed Natsu watched the spot Zeref had once been and was surprised to see the ground beginning to repair itself followed by Zeref's feet shimmering back into existence followed quickly by the rest of his body appearing completely unharmed.

"Of course it wasn't that easy …"

"Do you now understand the power that granted me the ability to extinguish all life Natsu? The power that was too much for an entire Timeline to contain!"

" _I'll admit we are stepping into uncharted territory here fighting this Zeref but remember there are certain advantages available to us Natsu thanks to the fact that he is but a Reanimation._ "

"Nothing to say Natsu? Are you not even going to ask how I was able to claw myself back from the brink of nothingness?"

"You brought yourself back by rewinding the Time and Space around you to the point that the attack hadn't occurred," Natsu replied seemingly unimpressed. "As I told you before it will take a lot more than some rudimentary Time and Space manipulation to scare me especially when I have a promise to keep."

"Tch, perhaps you are as cocky as the Natsu from my reality after all!"

"Cocky? I have fought battles against beings that threatened to conquer not just my reality but ALL realities so forgive me for dismissing your level of power Zeref, by all means continue to stroke your frail ego for me I really do appreciate it."

" _What are you doing Natsu, this isn't like you?_ "

" _Testing something,_ " Natsu replied as he watched Zeref's face contort through several emotions before finally settling on a blank one.

Moving both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of both his hands met in front of him Zeref's eyes began to glow that same Crimson Red that had confused Natsu before the fight began.

"Stroke my ego you say …"

The top hand had its index and middle fingers pointing upward whilst the other hand opted for its little and index fingers to point downward as a massive surge of power began to shake the area around them, a pitch black Aura appearing around Zeref's pure white one.

"How's this for ego? **Black Arts - Rallip Htaed!** "

Natsu grinned before being enveloped by an absurdly large pillar of pitch black magic that rapidly increased in size until it engulfed the entire valley they had been fighting in, engulfing any observing Zetsu in the process.

The attack itself killed all life for miles as pitch black waves rolled out across the area instantly turning all plant life to either ash or withered husks and any animal life to naught but bone.

The land was now a dull grey with no life as far as they eye could see save for Zeref himself who began laughing to himself.

"That is the fate of all who dare mock my power!"

"Is that right Zeref because from where I'm standing that attack was … lacking."

"What!"

As his attack slowly faded away it revealed Natsu standing at its centre however half of his body had been completely blown away although he was floating along as if nothing had changed.

"H-how are you still alive like that my Death Magic should have killed you!"

"There was once a time in my life where such attacks would have worked however it was in my fight with the you of my reality that I came to realize just how to ward off Death Magic."

"But that's impossible; you cannot simply ward off Death Magic like any other kind of magic!"

"By basic Earthland standards that is true however I'm a special case Zeref for you see you ensured that I would be capable of becoming the perfect being to kill you, case in point I'm half Devil, half God. Well to be more specific half Demonic … half Divine."

"So that's how …"

"My title is Hybrid Zeref and my role is to maintain the equilibrium in all things as ordained by Life and Death themselves! True I can be killed however I am half immune to Death based power and Divine based power which goes hand in hand with my very title as Balance."

Zeref watched as Natsu's E.N.D abilities began to regenerate the half of his body that had been blown away with Natsu once again floating before him as if he were completely unharmed.

"You wanted to fight a version of Natsu Dragneel who could give you a run for your money didn't you Zeref, well I don't believe you'll find one stronger than I am. You may have your tricks to bring yourself back from the abyss well so do I!"

" _Now this will tell me all I need to know._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _I'll explain it in a minute._ "

Natsu watched as Zeref stood frozen as if trying to comprehend what he'd just been told and, to Natsu's own admittance, it was quite a lot to take in seeing someone half survive a Death wave powerful enough to wipe out life for miles.

"This cannot be … my power cannot be this flawed, I can't lose again!"

" _Can't lose again?_ "

" _Perhaps that is worth looking into,_ " Natsu replied as he watched Zeref suffer some sort of psychotic break as his eyes began darting around the area with him jerking erratically whilst babbling on incoherently.

" _Is this what two thousand years alone will do to a person?_ "

" _You saw what I was like Natsu and that was for quite a long time much like this version of Zeref. We know nothing of his world or the reasons behind why he did what he did however I believe we should discover how he died since it could grant us clues as to who brought him here._ "

" _You don't believe the fake Madara did it,_ " Natsu asked not even able to contain the snort of amusement as he said it.

" _Oh but of course how could I forget the mysterious masked man who can hop between Timelines and possess enough power to revive one of the strongest people in said alternate Timeline!_ "

The two were suddenly interrupted as Zeref let out a guttural scream, sending out a blast of pure magic in the process that sent Natsu flying backward slightly.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be, this isn't how it was supposed to be!"

" _Watch it!_ "

"THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE," Zeref roared as he released a powerful blast of Death Magic that Natsu flew over since he didn't want to have to regenerate again.

" _I thought so,_ " Natsu sighed as Zeref looked at him with a single eye that was as wide as it could possibly go and then some.

" _What is it?_ "

" _I thought there was something off about this version of Zeref so I decided to experiment a little using a similar tactic Gildarts did to me a long time ago in order to break me._ "

" _What do you mean by break you?_ "

" _On the surface it was all 'Fairy Tail mages don't kill' but Gildarts knew I was to become the future protector of the guild. In order to draw out my full potential he broke me both physically and mentally before he even trained me, there's a memory in there somewhere you can watch if you want._ "

" _Well I can't exactly do that now can I?_ "

" _To summarize it basically he broke me physically in order to render me vulnerable and helpless. This Zeref is dead and clearly how he died has affected him in some way so all I needed to do was poke at the fragile pieces of his pride and sense of self worth._ "

" _And the exact point of that was …?_ "

" _We need to see his final days for that to become apparent which means-._ "

" _We need to pin him down and break into his mind, oh joy._ _You do realize that we can only afford to expend so much of our power on this right?_ "

" _I'm aware of that it's why I haven't used the Dragon Force yet despite the actual threat level any Zeref truly poses. Breaking him however has made things slightly easier for us but we need to act before his psychotic break ends and he returns to himself._ "

" _Yes in that form who knows how long we have so we'd better get to it. Use my reserves if you must in conjunction with your own but DON'T BE FLASHY!_ "

" _Yeah yeah we can't afford it,_ " Natsu sighed as he rolled his eyes. " _Don't worry I'll make this as quick as I can._ "

Zeref let out another scream releasing another blast of Death Magic as he shot up toward Natsu, cracking the earth as he coated his fists in the same pitch black Aura much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Coating your fists with Death Magic? Really? So much for conserving my power if I have to channel my Divine power just to keep the other half of my body going …"

"I'll teach you Natsu, I'LL RETURN YOU TO THE DUST YOU WERE! **Black Arts - Stsif Noitinomerp Htaed!** "

"Come Guardian! **Hybrid's Aura: White Arts – Guardian's Sacred Palms!** "

The Guardian moved in front of Natsu and began fending off Zeref's rapid flurry of attacks by blocking them with its palms that were enveloped in a golden Aura before counterattacking with said palms as it delivered powerful blows to Zeref's body sending him flying into the earth below.

" _Well it appears that this version of Zeref is much more vulnerable to the White Arts since he doesn't have the Hybrid's Aura to defend himself with so keep funnelling me with it Natsu!_ "

Zeref emerged from the smoke below seemingly uninjured as he summoned two pitch black orbs in both hands, quickly flying above Natsu before combining them into one larger orb that was slightly bigger than his body.

" **Black Arts – Erehps Retaerg Htaed!** "

Natsu knew blocking an attack of that size and type was pointless so instead opted to simply dodge it, vanishing and reappearing just outside of its path at the last minute as it flew toward a nearby mountaintop.

The sphere impacted but didn't explode instead simply removing everything it touched as if it were never there which left a sizeable hole within the mountain's peak.

" _That attack is pretty dangerous, why didn't you ever use it?_ "

" _An attack like that can backfire pretty easy especially if you form it and your finger touches it, immediate erasure of your hand at that point._ "

" _Ah …_ "

Natsu avoiding his attack only seemed to infuriate Zeref even more as he began throwing long range attacks at him without any form of thought or tact in an attempt to kill him quickly. Such actions stirred something within Natsu as he remembered how his version of Zeref died, the much more dignified way he went out and ultimately his final attempt at redemption.

" _This isn't right._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _We're toying with him at this point; we're toying with a broken man and egging him on to fall further from sanity._ "

" _Need I remind you that this is a broken man who destroyed all life in his own timeline and who was boasting about it about twenty minutes ago?_ "

" _So you are saying I shouldn't feel sorry for him? A little hypocritical of you to say that isn't it or perhaps we should bring up the amount of innocent lives lost to your hands?_ "

" _What's your point Natsu, you aren't planning on sparing him are you?_ "

" _Of course not, Zeref or no he's still a Reanimation working for the enemy! I simply plan on ending this before he falls any further._ "

" _Are you sure that's a good idea Natsu, you unleash more power than him and Kaguya is bound to sense it?_ "

" _Kaguya knows I'm strong so I'll simply use what was once my maximum which exceeds this Zeref's current level of power and will possibly fool her into believing Zeref forced me to go all out._ "

" _You do realize at your current power level using that much is merely showing off right, Kaguya will notice you haven't even strained yourself and will become suspicious. I haven't finished my work yet so if she comes after you too soon-!_ "

" _Kaguya won't come until the opportune moment which would most likely be the reformation of the Ten Tails which means there is still plenty of time._ "

" _But-!_ "

" _Your concerns are valid but we can't drag this out, this Zeref needs to be removed from play quickly and the information collected before the one pulling his strings catches on._ "

" _If that is what you wish to do then by all means go ahead, I am simply part of you now after all like a second conscience so do what you will._ "

Natsu nodded as he dismissed the Guardian with his entire body becoming much darker as black scales began to form over his skin; his eyes began to take on a more Dragon like appearance and his hair turning black like Zeref's own.

"I think that the **Demonic Dragon Force** should be enough to end this," Natsu growled as his wings burst from his back and he darted toward Zeref with blinding speed.

Zeref was too shocked to move having felt what he assumed was Natsu's maximum power drop upon him like a hammer with Natsu's right arm morphing into a claw which became coated in a Crimson Red Aura.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!** "

Natsu brought the attack down and split Zeref in half from the upper chest down as he used his left hand to grab Zeref by the throat. Bringing Zeref close enough so that their foreheads were touching Natsu forced Zeref's eyes open and entered his mindscape.

 _ **/Zeref's Mindscape – Memory Fragment 00675##* &39/**_

Natsu landed in a barren wasteland that was devoid of all signs of life save one, Zeref.

"This is Earthland in this Zeref's Timeline?"

Natsu followed Zeref for quite a long time as entire ruined cities came and went with all of them as barren and lifeless as the last. Not a single bit of flora or fauna appeared anywhere with the only sign that the planet once held life being the buildings left behind.

As they walked Natsu couldn't help but wonder how this Zeref could smile the entire time he walked the land. Was he proud of what he had done to this world? Was this truly what this Zeref wanted, to be left alone by ALL life?

"This feels eerily similar to what Achnologia wanted but this Zeref didn't even have Anti pushing him along to do it so why would he commit genocide on such a scale?"

It was then that Natsu noticed a change, subtle at first but it was there. At first Zeref's steps held the occasional pause, then his smile slowly began to vanish. Bit by bit things began to change and it was then Natsu realized that he'd been observing years of Zeref's life in what felt like hours.

Monitoring the rotations of the sun and moon Natsu was shocked to discover that hundreds of years were going by with Zeref continuing to walk across this dead planet without rest as his mind seemingly deteriorated slowly almost as if it were slowly dying.

Eventually Zeref began to run with Natsu running with him, an almost panicked look to the Black Mage's eyes as he ran in the same direction he'd been walking for thousands of years. Eventually, to Natsu's shock they arrived at the now ancient ruins of Magnolia.

The place was in ruin, buildings had all but fallen down with anything made from stone or other solid material gaining that unique runic look to them much like what Nirvana or the Tartaros Cube once looked like.

Shaking his head he continued to follow Zeref as he ascended the destroyed steps that led toward the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, its signature mark nowhere to be seen as he entered the destroyed building.

Stopping next to Zeref he looked down at a single spot on the floor that held an outline, immediately recognizing it for what it was.

"Is this what I really wanted," Zeref said to the outline on the floor. "That's what you asked me right before you tried to attack me and I blinked you out of existence …"

Natsu watched silently as Zeref sat down on the floor and spoke to the outline as if it were really Natsu himself, watching as Zeref slowly began to unravel with the weeks going by as quickly as Zeref's sanity vanished.

Eventually all that was left was a broken man who couldn't die thanks to his own power sobbing in a corner of the room, a full outline of Natsu having been drawn on the wall opposite with his own blood possessing a childlike frown on its face that seemed to drive Zeref further and further away.

"This is … this is really dark."

Several years went by with little changing aside from Zeref trying to commit suicide in various ways and failing, each failure followed up by him drawing another blood version of Natsu on one of the walls until he ran out of space at which point the ceiling was chosen to continue the ritual.

Eventually Natsu noticed something in the memory he hadn't realized, a third figure who was observing the goings on with an amused expression. The figure clearly belonged to the memory since they would have called out Natsu for being there however it was then Natsu noticed who the figure was.

"You …"

Having seemingly grown bored of watching Zeref suffer the figure entered the room and stood before Zeref who was currently curled up into a ball sobbing to himself. A snarl emerged from man as he kicked Zeref hard in the ribs sending him flying into one of the walls prompting the Black Mage to scramble to his feet in shock.

"Wh-what!"

"Aren't you simply pathetic," the man said as he summoned a chair for himself from nothing. "You create such a paradise only to become dissatisfied with it and desire life once more, simply pathetic!"

"H-how can you be here," Zeref gasped. "Are you even truly here?"

"I had such high hopes for you however it appears you are but a failure after all, a shame since you were the only one able to actually achieve their ultimate goal."

"Wh-what?"

"You are of no use to me as you are now and I have no desire to use something that is broken beyond repair, faulty equipment is far from what I need in my employ."

"Hold on a minute I-I'll do whatever you want just don't-!"

"Don't leave you alone? Take me back to where you came from? I think for your sin you shall remain here in this paradise for all eternity whilst I laugh at your suffering from afar, lamenting on what could have been had you the slightest bit of spine!"

"N-no, please don't leave me here alone!"

"Simply disgusting," the man spat as he rose from his chair and vanished it from existence. "I cannot stand even one more moment of this filth!"

"No, you can't leave! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN!"

Zeref then entered his Fairy Heart Form at which point the man reacted virtually the same way Natsu had when he saw it for the first time, with an impassive gaze.

"You believe such trifling power can even leave so much as a scratch on my form human filth? Your species are so foolish, following base emotions without utilizing thought processes at the same time. Truly a primitive existence …"

Natsu watched as the unstable Zeref attacked the man only for the man to endure the hit with no damage as red tentacles emerged from his body and impaled him, drawing a blood curdling scream from the Black Wizard whose body began to convulse violently before going limp.

The man then tossed Zeref's body back at the wall he kicked him into earlier, a sneer present on his face as his tentacles retracted back into his body after they had shaken the blood off of them.

"Truly a pathetic end to one who was actually able to create a miniature paradise, perhaps there may be one final use for such a pathetic mortal? A just reward for granting me momentary amusement at the expense of his brief existence that would still align with my plan …"

Natsu watched as the man walked over to Zeref's body and with a wave of his hand vanished it somewhere else at which point he turned around and faced Natsu directly which chilled him to the core since this was but a memory of the man.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"H-how are you talking to me, you're nothing but a-!"

"Memory within Zeref's head yes I am aware but you see that doesn't really mean much to me King Of Balance for you see I am a being far above such concepts as memory. If I desire to speak with you then I shall do so in any format I choose."

"What did you do to this Zeref?"

"What did I do you ask? I observed his actions and laughed when he eliminated all life in this world with a brutal efficiency I've not seen in many other beings. I found myself intrigued that the destruction of this reality need not be started by my own hand and wanted to see if such a process could be replicated however I see that it was a mistake to believe the fool capable of it a second time round."

So you admit you made a mistake then?"

"A mistake? True it is classified as a mistake however I also view it as useful data for my future endeavours."

"Why are you doing this, if I can't personally stop you then Chaldea certainly will!"

"Chaldea is nowhere close to stopping me even if they have successfully reclaimed five Holy Grails from Five Singularities! Neither you nor Chaldea nor any other existence will stop what I have put in motion; it is etched into Time itself!"

"You will be stopped so long as one person has the strength left to defy you, count on that!"

"You certainly are persistent aren't you Natsu Dragneel, no matter the time period we speak you always spout the exact same nonsense. You have won this minor battle but the war is already mine, so it has been etched into the walls of the Temple of Time itself."

Natsu found himself forcibly ejected from the memory as he stumbled backward in the real world. Shaking his head he watched as Zeref's body crumbled to dust having been released from the man's control.

" _Did you see any of that?_ "

" _Every second of it Natsu, that man puts me to shame that's for damn sure._ "

" _It should have been obvious he'd have a hand in this considering he's placed a Holy Grail War right in the centre of these chaotic events and yet I was too blind to see it since he'd been so inactive as of late._ "

" _There were five Holy Grails in this world weren't there, two of which we currently possess right?_ "

" _Yeah Nobu has one of them and the other one is in the hands of Ritsuka and Mash._ "

" _I think we should try and gather all five after this mess is sorted, assuming that bastard hasn't got some absurd plan brewing behind the scenes like this one._ "

" _Agreed. First though we should make sure Sasuke and the others can take down Kabuto so that we can pull some pressure off of the Shinobi Alliance._ "

" _Are you feeling alright Natsu?_ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _You just fought a version of your brother and watched his spiral into madness; anyone would feel something after that wouldn't they?_ "

" _I feel … anger and … sorrow,_ " Natsu replied with a tired sigh. " _But it's like Tim said when he froze time during Pain's invasion of Konoha that I have a responsibility and need to stop breaking every time something I don't like happens. I am supposed to represent the Balance which means I need to work on bettering myself._ "

" _Such a mature sounding statement coming from you Natsu I must say I'm impressed._ "

" _Shut up …_ "

" _For real though I am genuinely impressed that you are actually taking what Tim said to heart. I was ruled by my emotions and look where it got me, trapped in here forever with you._ "

" _You make that sound like a bad thing!_ "

" _I suppose it could be worse, you could've eaten that Danzo guy and had him stuck in here forever too._ "

" _YUCK! Never say that shit ever again!_ "

" _Heh, noted._ "

" _All right let's move out, keep trying to wake Aava up WITHOUT hitting her._ "

" _Yeah yeah I'll give it my best shot and all that crap …_ "

" _Can't you just do this one thing?_ "

" _I'm trying alright she won't wake up!_ "

Natsu smiled to himself as he began making his way toward Kabuto's hideout across the barren land left behind by Zeref's attack contemplating what he had just learnt.

 _ **/?/**_

"Was it truly necessary to converse with Dragneel through the memory, all it serves to do is alert him of our interference with Time?"

"My conversation with Dragneel and the memory I allowed him to see will affect his overall judgement. Whenever he acts he will wonder if we were involved in some way, shape or form and that caution will eventually turn to paranoia."

"Playing upon the emotion of paranoia, is that truly wise when such an emotion often leads to those afflicted with it to lash out with great strength at any and all potential threats?"

"We play the long game; Time is nothing to us as you very well know. We are infinite whilst he has but one fragile life that can be snuffed out in but a single, calculated moment and it is that moment which you shall be instrumental in achieving."

"I am aware that my existence is for but that singular task however I fail to see the logic behind alerting him to our schemes."

"The time draws nearer that Dragneel shall leave that reality behind and move onto the next bearing loss upon his heart. As I have just said we play the long game whilst he is forced to live in the moment, enduring countless trials as his emotion blinds him to the greatest truth."

"And I am to aid in this loss?"

"Indeed."

"Then that is what I shall work toward just as all my counterparts work tirelessly toward their goal, the destruction of all existence."

"The promised time is near yet unfathomably far but we shall emerge as the true victors in the end and you, Tiberius, will become the greatest of all the Demon God Pillars."

"It is as you say," Tiberius replied as he retracted back into the thousands of tentacles that writhed around the large chamber.

"It is indeed Tiberius, it is as Time itself has ordained. Have your victories Natsu Dragneel for you have only felt but a taste of the suffering that is to come, my final, ultimate victory.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	96. Enter Madara Uchiha

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – So I checked my outbox and it says I sent it to you but I'll send it again but keep in mind if you are using the phone app it probably won't show up since the phone app doesn't like PM's for some reason so if it doesn't show up again if you are using the phone app I'd check on the site itself.**

 **And there are a few nice Titans but they will appear later on in the story as well as a few others …**

 **Baranx – That's pretty much what I had in mind. Titans are one of a kind when it comes to their Element so basically if a Titan Slayer slayed a Titan then they would in theory have the right to assume said Titan's place since they are destined to become one anyway.**

 **Obviously that hinges on the fact that the Titan Slayer in question is destined to fight the one who granted them their power as a right of passage kind of deal though and not another one however for the moment I'll leave that to the readers to decide since anything like that is a long ways off from the story.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Enter Madara Uchiha**

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

The group found themselves slowly emerging from the cave they had taken shelter in, Itachi going first since he was technically already dead which meant that his supposed existence didn't matter as much compared to the others.

After getting the all clear the group took a moment to survey their surroundings, shocked to find that all life outside of the cave was gone entirely right down to the insects that usually survived even the harshest conditions.

"Guess Natsu was right in telling us to book it," Joan said after several moments as the group felt the ground shake from several shockwaves off in the distance.

"This area isn't safe, we must keep moving," Jeanne said with Joan in a rare occurrence showing that she was in complete agreement with her other self.

"If we hang around here we could end up being obliterated by whatever stripped the life out of this area so let's move onto Kabuto's hideout since it should be around here somewhere, you two can have your little moment on the way."

"We'll be fine," Sasuke said with Itachi nodding in agreement. "There isn't much that needs to be said that wasn't already discussed in our last encounter."

"Alright then if that's the case then we can head to Kabuto's place and kick the shit out of him with reckless abandon then!"

"Only after we get what we need Avenger," Sasuke reminded her to which she nodded in response.

"I kind of forgot that part after all those Zetsu attacked us earlier."

"I know where Kabuto's hideout is since he originally summoned me there so I can lead us all right to it," Itachi offered to which the group quickly agreed. "Be warned though that he has two Servants within the place that are rather hostile to anyone not on the enemy side."

"Enemy Servants eh," Joan said with a grin. "Now we're talking!"

"I had hoped to deal with this Kabuto with as little conflict as possible but it appears we have no choice but to fight it seems."

"How the hell am I derived from you, honestly we're like polar opposites!"

"Well that was the whole reason behind your creation you know," Jeanne pointed out making Joan blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah well just shut up and get moving so I can laugh as you die to an enemy Servant!"

"That's not very nice little Sister …"

"Don't call me that!"

"Can you two argue later," Sasuke saud cutting the pair off as he motioned toward Itachi who had already begun to walk away. "You'll fall behind if you take too long."

"Yeah yeah we're coming," Joan said clearly not happy with the whole situation. "Oh by the way before we go anywhere you need to hold your right hand out right now."

"Why?"

"Tch, just do it you idiot!"

"Fine," Sasuke sighed as he held his right hand up for Joan who took it in her own as she began to speak.

"Alright so basically here's the damn speech. Sasuke Uchiha will you form an official Master/Servant Contract with me?"

"Sister!"

"Be quiet for one minute," Joan snapped. "Do you accept or not!"

"I accept," Sasuke said without hesitation as his right hand began to burn with the Command Seals appearing to signify their newly formed contract. "That stung a little."

"Great now I can fight without drawing on my own reserves," Joan said clearly happy with the situation before looking back at Jeanne with a smug look. "How does it feel to not have a Master who can summon big ass flaming constructs that can demolish cities!?"

"Well I have a contract with Natsu so …"

"WHAT," Joan said as she seemingly exploded with rage. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Wh-what do you mean Sister?"

"Don't even try to deny it I know you were secretly jealous of our unique relationship in Chaldea, the way he would always spend time with me over you!"

"I-I have no idea what you mean Sister I am a Saint and I have little time for such … such activities!"

"Don't even act like you have no idea!"

"ENOUGH," Sasuke snapped shutting the pair up as they looked away from each other in clear annoyance. "We don't have time to argue this now when one of those Death wave things could come along and kill us all at any moment!"

The pair refused to look at each other but began moving toward Itachi clearly unhappy about the current situation but finding no fault in Sasuke's logic. Sighing he moved to follow them determined to deal with Kabuto before his sanity gave out.

 _ **/Desert Front – Madara's POV/**_

It felt like mere seconds had passed as Madara slowly opened his eyes to look upon the living world once more. Almost immediately he felt something was off as he raised his right hand and noticed his entire body was cracked in places which told him more than enough.

"This is Tobirama's Reanimation Ninjutsu …"

"So you are the legendary Madara Uchiha then?"

Madara's eyes narrowed as the Second Tsuchikage who was currently under the direct control of Kabuto made his presence known, almost immediately able to tell that the man behind the Reanimation had some kind of hidden agenda.

"I assume that you are the one who brought me back using the Reanimation jutsu?"

"Indeed I am but don't worry because I am partnered with a … mutual friend who also happens to be an Uchiha, if you catch my drift."

"I see," Madara said as he began to survey the battlefield. "Something must have gone wrong if I was revived through this method rather than the one we had originally discussed."

"Yes I believe quite a large number of things have impacted your true revival which has only escalated further now that the Fourth Great Ninja War is in full swing."

"Fourth Great Ninja War," Madara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Who are the participants?"

"Our mutual friend, the Zetsu army and beings known as Servants versus the Five Kage, the samurai of Iron and their respective forces in a fight for the world."

"And what of the Gedo Statue? Has he managed to acquire all the Tailed Beasts yet?"

"Actually that is what this war is being fought for, to acquire the Eight and Nine Tails from their respective Jinchuuriki."

"The Nine Tails was resealed?"

"Yes he was," Kabuto replied in amusement. "And its Jinchuuriki is certainly a survivor thanks to the help of outside interference."

"Is that so …"

Madara scanned the battlefield below with his eyes quickly noticing the mixture of villages assembled before him, his eyes locking onto the headbands they wore that all bore the same symbol.

"The Five Kage have united under one banner aptly named the Allied Shinobi Forces, that is their symbol," Kabuto said as Madara continued to size up the enemy with his eyes pausing on a girl with long brown hair holding a strange looking weapon.

"That one is powerful for her age; I can almost feel her bloodlust from here."

"That girl is actually what is known as a Servant, a being summoned into our world in order to fight what is known as a Holy Grail War. She was able to defeat the Third Raikage rather swiftly and has torn apart anyone else that has even come close to damaging her."

"Then it sounds like I shall find some entertainment here."

"Indeed for there are quite a few notable shinobi here too however before you begin I would be doing you a disservice if I didn't point out the … upgrades I've made to your body."

"Upgrades," Madara said slowly as he turned to look at Kabuto with disgust. "Just what have you done to my body?"

"Nothing sinister I can assure you, merely brought you back stronger than when you were alive is all."

"You dare assume to know my full capabilities," Madara hissed as he activated his base Sharingan. "You know nothing of my full potential, the potential of the Uchiha!"

"Well then perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities then?"

"I am not some sort of dog for you to command on a whim but just this once in order to demonstrate just how little you know I shall comply."

Kabuto nodded as Madara leapt off of the small cliff and landed on the sands below as the entire army before him seemingly froze for a moment.

Slowly beginning to walk forward Madara quickly began to pick up speed until he was sprinting toward the Alliance armies faster than even the Third Raikage had previously moved. With the approaching legend the armies swallowed their fear and let out battle cries as they charged him with a deafening roar.

Seconds passed and an entire platoon was airborne as Madara made contact with the Alliance, ripping them apart with brutal efficiency that they couldn't even begin to match.

Landing in the centre of the horde Madara leant backward to avoid a pike being thrust his way. Jumping onto the wooden base Madara snapped it sending wooden spikes flying upward that he grabbed with one hand and threw at two approaching shinobi, striking their necks and killing them instantly.

Another shinobi tried to engage him in Taijutsu however Madara simply chose to lean out of the way as he grabbed the man's arm and snapped it in two before dragging him in front of a kunai barrage and tossing him into another charging shinobi to knock him off of his feet.

Doing a back flip Madara landed on the shoulders of a shinobi who tried to stab him from behind and snapped his neck using his feet before launching himself into the air and flashing through a series of seals.

" **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

Every last shinobi before him were unprepared for it as Madara unleashed a sea of fire that washed over them, searing flesh from bone which quickly turned to ash with Madara effectively wiping out an entire section of the Alliance forces in one attack.

Landing atop a mountain of ash Madara stood above the now shocked Alliance with a blank expression, his eyes searching the crowd for anyone worth his time.

"Is this all the Five Great Nations have to offer? The Genin back in my time put up more of a fight."

Jumping off of the ash pile Madara charged into the army once more as he continued to lay waste to the helpless shinobi who simply couldn't stand up to his level of power until Madara was suddenly sent flying through the air as he flipped and landed upright, skidding to a stop several metres away.

"Don't underestimate us," a girl with a massive war fan shouted much to his own inner amusement.

"It seems you all didn't learn your lesson from last time then, here is a reminder. **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

Once again Madara released the massive wave of flame however this time a large group of Kirin nin stepped forward and countered with their own Water Style jutsus that managed to form a giant wave rivalling his attack in size.

The two attacks clashed setting off an explosion that quickly blanketed the area with smoke and steam, blinding the Alliance to Madara's whereabouts.

' _Fools,'_ Madara thought as he flashed through another series of hand seals. " **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!** "

The Alliance weren't ready for it as Madara emerged from the mist followed by hundreds of Dragon Flame Bombs as he quickly returned to work in dismantling the army by himself. Shinobi after shinobi tried and failed to even land the slightest blow to him as Madara moved through the sea of bodies as if dancing to his own tune.

After dispatching another squad he grabbed a Cloud shinobi by the neck and slowly lifted him into the air as his eyes darkened to a more Crimson Red colour.

"So you wish to dance with me too?"

The Cloud nin was suddenly tossed into a tsunami of sand as Gaara made his presence known alongside Onoki who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but there.

' _Well if it isn't the great fence sitter brat, perhaps he has a few tricks up his sleeve?'_

A powerful blow to his shoulder immediately snapped Madara out of his thoughts as he moved to retaliate against the person responsible only to find they had already backed away as if predicting his next course of action. Turning to face his attacker he found it was the girl from earlier he'd noticed had much greater power than the others.

"You might be good enough to toss these scrubs around but let's see how you do against me!"

"You'll do nicely," Madara said as his eyes began to spin at an almost hypnotic rate. " **Mangekyo Sharingan!** "

As Madara activated his Eternal Mangekyo he noticed the girl assume an unusual stance and opted to wait for her to make the first move. Kabuto had mentioned that these Servants were powerful which meant he should take his first fight with one cautiously.

"So you can use that too eh, only one other Uchiha alive who can use eyes like those."

"You are familiar with the Eternal Mangekyo? It appears that you might be fun to dance with for awhile …"

"Hate to break it to you buddy but there's a war on so I don't have time to play around," the girl said as she slung the large weapon over her shoulders and assumed a combat stance. "But I'll admit I'm definitely getting that tingly feeling throughout my body, you're definitely strong!"

The girl moved to attack Madara by swinging the weapon down upon him which forced Madara to dodge lest he take another powerful blow from it, rolling out of the way as he tossed several shuriken her way which were promptly deflected with the flat of her weapon.

Jumping backward he avoided another attack as he regained his footing and rushed her, pausing mid step just before he reached her to push himself out of the way of another attack as he moved to strike her in the side of the head with a right hook.

The girl blocked his punch with her right arm, displaying strength far beyond that of even the strongest of men he'd faced back in his time as he found himself skidding backward from the blow.

' _So this is the power of a Servant? I wonder if he decided to use them as part of our plan or not?'_

"Oi don't go daydreaming now or you might regret it!"

Skidding to the left Madara swiftly avoided the girl's large weapon as he jumped backward to avoid the follow up strike and flashed through a series of seals.

" **Fire Style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!** "

From his mouth Madara fired a massive Dragon made of pure flame that initially flew past the Allied Forces and wrapped itself around one of the cliffs before shooting back down toward the girl who began spinning her weapon in a large circle before slamming it into the earth.

Upon impact the weapon sent out a powerful shockwave that shattered any stone nearby and a powerful gust of wind that blew any unprepared shinobi back however Madara's Flame Dragon remained on target.

The girl was suddenly encased in a pyramid as the sand itself seemed to move to her aid which perplexed Madara since he'd only ever seen the One Tail manipulate it on such a scale.

"Nice work Kazekage, I'll make the surrounding sand lighter as well," Onoki said as he flashed through a series of seals before placing both hands on the ground. " **Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu!** "

A pulse went through the ground signalling the success of the Tsuchikage's jutsu just as Madara's Flame Dragon impacted the large sand pyramid. Spinning around Madara kicked the sword out of a shinobi's hand and landed a powerful blow to the side of his neck with the other before grabbing the sword and tossing it into a large crowd killing another two shinobi as it pierced right through their skulls.

"You are all weak, bring back the girl who dances well or else I'll be forced to end things here."

The smoke cleared from the impact revealing the entire pyramid to now be made of glass with the girl standing at its centre with a grin as she raised her weapon and slammed it onto the ground once again, shattering the glass as the shards flew up into the air before falling in slow motion thanks to his Sharingan.

" **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

The girl with the war fan from earlier appeared behind the shards and fired a powerful Wind Style jutsu right at him, the shards now flying toward him at high speed. With blinding speed Madara moved across the battlefield and caught a shinobi and used them as a shield for the glass as he charged forward once more, much to the shock of the Allied Forces who had not expected such a thing.

With the shinobi now unrecognizable thanks to the now passed shard attack Madara tossed them to the side and set his sights on the girl with the war fan only to be forced back by a sea of sand.

"This is as far as you go!"

' _The fence sitter called him the Kazekage didn't he? Surely if anyone else here can put up a fight it would be the Kage?'_

After avoiding the attack Madara killed another group of nearby shinobi before dodging a barrage of Wind Bullets from the war fan girl. His eyes reacting to hundreds of potential threats at once Madara found himself moving without even the slightest thought as he slaughtered his way toward the girl intending on paying her back for her attack earlier.

"Look out below!"

As his sword ran a shinobi through he was forced to turn on the spot to face the Servant who was now coming down upon him with her weapon coated in flames.

" **Earth Style: Mobile Core!** "

Madara found himself flying upward as Onoki raised the section of earth he'd been standing on in an effort to ensure the girl landed her blow on him successfully.

' _Do they really believe me to be so easily outmanoeuvred?'_

The blow made impact however to those closest to the action it was clear that it hadn't met its target as the Servant appeared to grit her teeth in frustration as she pushed against the force that stopped her from landing the blow.

"Is this the extent of your power, the power of a Servant? Honestly if that is the case then I find myself quite … disappointed."

The Servant's eyes widened as a blue skeletal outline began to appear as Madara's Eternal Mangekyo began to glow. Dark blue flames roared to life as the Servant was blown back toward the two Kage as the skeletal figure let loose a loud roar that shook all the shinobi present.

"I'm beginning to grow tired of this so I think I shall end things so that I can set about fixing the mess he's made. **Susanoo!** "

With his Susanoo now active Madara raised its hands and summoned two massive swords that were longer than some of the cliffs it towered over and began swinging wildly at the Alliance.

"Attack the Susanoo with everything you have," Onoki cried as the thousands of gathered shinobi began to assault it with every last jutsu they could.

"Oi old man you know their attacks aren't gonna do shit so why are ya making them go up against it!?"

"Because if we don't stop Madara here then he will go on to massacre the entire Alliance, I've seen him do it before when he was alive! In life he was the only other shinobi aside from Hashirama who in the bingo book was labelled a One Man Army threat and any who dared engage him were executed by their home village!"

"This guy is that much of a threat!?"

"We may not stand a chance of winning but we can at least buy time to alert the rest of the Alliance … it is all we can do now."

Madara watched unimpressed as he mowed down hundreds of shinobi with ease, contemplating how much weaker the future generations had become compared to the shinobi of old when his Sharingan picked up the signature of the Servant girl once again.

' _Her power is rising rapidly; perhaps she still has some moves left within her?'_

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

Nobu grit her teeth as she stared at the defeated old man before her. Sure this Madara might have once been some sort of massive threat but did this old fool seriously think that sending thousands to their deaths needlessly was a good idea?

"You pathetic old fool, stay here and die if you want but I won't let all these people here become lambs to the slaughter just because you wanna become one! If you aren't willing to fight this bastard head on then I'll fucking do it!"

Growling as she turned to face Madara she could feel her Madness Enhancement calling for her to give in to her base instincts however that was the last thing she could afford to do so long as she had forces to command.

"I need that last bit of power … need to draw it from the bottom of my Spirit Origin! Come on Holy Grail don't you dare kick the bucket when I have an important concert to perform!"

As if answering her call the Grail within her released a bright glowing light as Nobu's entire body was engulfed in flame, a psychotic laugh being the Berserker's only response as her power suddenly spiked.

Parts of her body had become fire itself with her once brown hair becoming bright red with flame highlights, her legs now becoming cloaked in yellow and orange flames with the same coloured flames now manifesting in her hands and along her sitar.

However it was the shift in her eyes that was most noticeable with her usual Crimson Red eyes now glowing to signify that she had once more awakened her Devil's Aura, a power lost to her in her current Servant forms gifted to her by the power of the Holy Grail.

"This is it, my most powerful state! The power that once rivalled the Gods and Buddhas themselves has finally returned to me, a state so dangerous that even I might not survive!"

"B-Berserker, what is this power," Gaara asked from a distance as he was unable to get too close to Nobu whose temperature was far too high to enable a safe approach lest he become nothing more than a charred corpse.

"This here is my strongest state, my strongest form in life and the previously unattainable Noble Phantasm since no Master had an energy source strong enough to sustain its use!"

"It's your Noble Phantasm!"

"Heh, too hot for you Desert brat! **Noble Phantasm Release: Papiyas – The Demon King Of The Sixth Heaven's Summer Fever!** "

Everyone including Madara watched in shock as a massive red skeleton appeared behind Nobu, its entire frame ablaze with the same fire that Nobu herself was clad in. Unlike Madara's Susanoo this skeleton was clearly an actual one and not a construct which made its presence all the more unsettling as it adopted a strange pose behind her using both its hands.

"You might think your top shit Madara but you aren't the only one who was classified as broken in life! Care to take a guess as to why my title is the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven?"

Madara could only frown prompting Nobu to grin savagely in his direction as her skeletal manifestation moved to adopt the same pose that she herself was currently standing in.

"They call me that because at my height I was a destroyer of Buddhas and Gods, brandishing the power of a King of Demons! Although I'm still not at the height of my power since this Spirit Origin can only handle so much I'm gonna throw everything I have at you just so these fools get a real fighting chance at escaping!"

The shinobi who had paused in their attack were frozen in shock at Nobu's declaration that she would buy them all time to escape. Gaara and Onoki were also likewise frozen in shock however it was Madara's reaction that Nobu enjoyed the most, a similarly feral grin that looked completely out of place on the Uchiha's previously stony face.

"So you are indeed powerful, yes quite powerful indeed I can feel it rolling off of you in waves! Very well then let us have a fight that shall shake the land Servant and know that I shall no longer hold back!"

"Same here Uchiha, now bring it!"

Rushing forward the skeletal being moved with her as Nobu cocked back for a punch as Madara summoned two extra Susanoo arms in order to block the attack.

"Hope you aren't afraid of a little barbecue Madara because by the time I'm done they'll be scraping you off of the grill!"

"We'll see about that Servant," Madara replied as Nobu's attack landed setting off a large fiery explosion that engulfed the pair signalling to the rest of the Alliance that this was the time for them to retreat.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu found himself skidding to a stop as he looked at his Command Seal which was now leaking blood; a strong burning sensation reminding him of his youth however this he knew was something else entirely.

"Two of my Servants are drawing a large amount of power from me now, but which ones?"

" _The level of power being drained is inconsequential you know?_ "

" _That might be true to us but for them that is an absurd amount compared to how much they've previously burnt through during fights._ "

" _Perhaps they've found themselves up against foes that they need their full power for?_ "

" _Gee I wouldn't have come to that conclusion …_ "

"And yet despite coming to that conclusion you know that you cannot act upon it and it pains you greatly, does it not?"

"Why are you here?"

"I told you that I would return at some point didn't I," Tim said as he phased into existence next to Natsu as if he'd been walking the whole time. "Come along we have an appointment to keep don't we?"

"We?"

"Well naturally I'm referring to you but I felt like being inclusive for my own sake but never mind that for now because I must offer praise for the way you handled your Brother."

"He wasn't my Brother," Natsu replied quickly prompting Tim to chuckle in response.

"Oh but he really was Natsu he simply was an alternate version that had come from a Time that had been unaffected by the meddling of Gods and Devils, to an extent."

"To an extent?"

"Well some things are constants across all versions of a world you see such as your Brother making you E.N.D or that one woman, Dimaria I believe her name was, wielding a piece of an old God of Time by the name of Chronos. Variables are fun aren't they?"

"Confusing is a better way to describe it," Natsu sighed as he closed his eyes and massaged his head. "Look Tim it's not that I don't appreciate you being here and all but-."

Natsu's words died in his throat as he found himself standing in Magnolia as it once looked in his childhood. Under normal circumstances he'd assume he had slipped back into his memories for a moment or was suffering some sort of Time related problem as he had done before however Tim was here and he was more than capable of pulling a stunt like this.

"What have you done Tim I shouldn't be here, if Time-!"

"Do you forget who I am Natsu, I am Time incarnate which means I can do what I want with it. To bring you here isn't going to destroy anything Natsu so long as I am here to how shall we say, absorb, the flak as it were."

"Wh-why?"

"Because you are learning and for that you must be rewarded."

"I don't understand …"

"The King Of Mages used your Brother as a tool Natsu, specifically a tool designed to try and mentally break you again so that Time would suffer or shatter entirely as you lose control of your power however you not only defeated Zeref but showed no signs of losing control."

"Well to be fair Alice did help me discover that Ahnkseram was inside of me still and we managed to make peace with one another."

"Yes I am aware however simply making peace with the one who incites chaos within your heart isn't enough Natsu it also requires effort on your own part to rise above such temptations. To say you passed with flying colours would be accurate."

"Well thanks I guess but I mean that really is only the first time I've had to confront something from my past since making peace with Ahnkseram so I mean I'd say I've still got a ways to go."

"Perhaps, but it is good that you recognize such flaws within yourself and strive to overcome them. But that aside do you know why I brought you here of all places when you should be in the Elemental Nations catching up to Sasuke Uchiha and the others?"

"Well you said that this was my reward didn't you?"

"Yes but you shall soon see that it isn't one that you expected," Tim said as Natsu blinked only to find himself standing before the Guild Hall. "This world, this Timeline, is an alternate one from that which you have come from."

"Well why would you bring me here?"

"I brought you here because this Timeline is, or was, the original one once upon a Time … see what I did there eh, Time! Oh you aren't any fun!"

"Wait so mine wasn't the original?"

"Of course it wasn't however it became the original once Zeref killed everyone in this one and the Gods and Devils meddled in your own."

"Wait so this is that Zeref's Timeline before he killed everyone!"

"Indeed."

"So again I have to ask why bring me here and tell me this?"

"There is something here that you need, you can't get it yet but you need to know that it is here for when you are capable of returning one day. And before you ask I'm telling you this now as another test to see how well you handle such knowledge and how you decide to act based upon it."

"Another test? Tim is there some ulterior motive behind what you are doing?"

"None at all, well perhaps a tiny one but you must understand it is not the Time nor place for you to know why."

"So when will the Time be?"

"Well let's just say it'll be some time for you, once you are whole again."

"I see," Natsu said slowly as he looked at the door in front of him. "So basically the original Timeline has something I need but I can't have it yet and you are just showing me now because of some test thing I'm not allowed to know yet, is that all?"

"More or less."

"So who else knows about the real reason why?"

"The Council of Twenty Four as well as Lucifer and Michael since they are all on standby should something go awry."

"I don't plan on causing a scene …"

"Oh I wasn't referring to you," Tim said ominously. "Like I said this was once the main Timeline until certain things changed which means that certain actions will trigger unwanted anomalies that we do not want spreading."

"Um … right, well I'm sure you'll tell me if we run into them right?"

"Oh I'm not helping you," Tim said as he began to vanish. "Once you have discovered what I wanted you to find I'll pop you back right where we left off perhaps maybe five or ten minutes later …"

"Damn it Tim-!"

Natsu's shouts fell on deaf ears as Tim faded from view leaving him alone at the entrance to the guild.

"Why do I always find myself back here?"

" _You know for being unable to return to Earthland you sure do find yourself coming back here quite often. Are you certain that there even is some sort of consequence for you being here or is it all bullshit?_ "

" _Honestly I haven't got the slightest clue but considering the Primordial of Time brought us here I'd say there would have to be._ "

" _True, I'll concede that point but I do think this whole return to Earthland thing is starting to get old._ "

" _As much as I miss Earthland I'm inclined to agree and we've got important stuff to do in the Elemental Nations so let's get this over with quickly._ "

" _Even though Tim said he'd put us back basically when we left._ "

" _Shut up!_ "

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	97. Demon King Of The Sixth Heaven

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – I know haha I know how the entire rest of the fic is supposed to turn out yet I only have so many hours of the day to type it up haha but I'm trying to get them out as quick as I can!**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – Yeah he went to the actual Canon one but you'll soon see how I'm going to spin what goes down there but to give you an idea you'll know by the end of the Volume what happened and what Natsu found there and why Tim sent him there specifically.**

 **Anyway with all that on with the chapter 7k by the way it ended up longer than I thought it would but I guess when you're on a roll word count stops being relevant haha!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Demon King Of The Sixth Heaven**

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

"This is Kabuto's hideout," Sasuke asked prompting Itachi to nod once in response.

"This is where he initially summons most of his Reanimations to see if they work or not before dispelling them and sending them out to fight or sending them out from here to defend or attack nearby foes."

"This place smells like shit," Joan said in disgust. "Can we just burn it and be done with all this shit!"

"Not until we get a hold of Kabuto," Sasuke replied as he eyed her out of the corner of his eye with a slight grin beginning to form. "But maybe after we're done you can burn him."

"Yes!"

"Sister!"

"Just let me have this you damn goodie two shoes!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the group made their way inside the cave entrance with Joan jokingly making gagging noises the entire way in.

The group found their way into a large underground cavern that was dimly lit by several lamps mounted to the cave walls. As they walked through the cavern a loud crunching sound could be heard with each and every step.

"What the hell are we even stepping on," Joan asked as she found herself becoming increasingly annoyed with every crunch. "I swear if we're stepping in dried shit …"

"Are these … scales," Sasuke said aloud as he lit the area around him using a piece of his Susanoo as a light source.

"Those scales look like old Dragon Scales."

"You sure about that Avenger?"

"Trust me Sasuke if anyone would know about what Dragon Scales look like it would be me, the Dragon Witch of Orleans."

"If these are indeed old Dragon Scales then why are they here, I've not heard a single mention of Dragons existing in this world," Jeanne added as she knelt down to examine one of the scales. "The only thing even close to a Dragon in this world I've seen is mere rumour or hearsay; they are a thing of childish fantasy here."

"Well clearly not if we've managed to find the scales of one," Sasuke sighed before turning toward Itachi. "Any idea about this?"

"I've never been beyond the initial entrance so I haven't the slightest idea as to why Dragon Scales of all things would be here."

"Well I think we can assume that a Dragon is in here," Joan said as she called for the others to look in her general direction.

Illuminated by a small flame Joan held in her hand the group were surprised to see an egg that appeared to have hatched quite some time ago, shards of it littering the ground before it along with a slimy substance no one was willing to touch.

"Where would Kabuto have gotten a Dragon egg from?"

"After feeling the power of that guy Natsu decided to fight earlier who apparently is under Kabuto's control I'd rather not know," Sasuke said as he moved to a nearby passageway. "Let's keep moving but keep an eye out, Kabuto was Orochimaru's apprentice so he probably picked up his Sensei's habit for traps."

"Would be a shame if the Saint Princess accidently tripped right into one wouldn't it?"

"Come now Sister is it really the time for you to be so moody?"

"Moody, I'll have you know I'm in a great mood!"

"Really? Perhaps if that is the case you could give me a genuine smile for once then hmm?"

"Get lost my smiles aren't for the likes of you!"

"There they go again," Sasuke sighed. "Guess it'll be up to us to deal with Kabuto won't it Itachi?"

"So it would seem," Itachi replied with a small smile. "I must admit I do find the banter between these two quite amusing to watch."

"Yeah well it'll also alert Kabuto to our arrival."

"He likely knew we were here already Sasuke from the moment Natsu engaged that man from earlier. But enough of that we need to keep our eyes alert for any traps Kabuto may have laid personally for us, who knows if he also inherited his Sensei's desire for the Sharingan?"

"Hn."

The dysfunctional group descended further into the cave depths with the two Servants eventually falling silent, a fact that initially failed to register with the brothers Uchiha who had long since blocked them out, unaware of the true reason behind the peaceful silence.

 _ **/Nobu's POV/**_

Nobu was surprised at the strength of the Susanoo as she landed a blow to its face using one of her skeletal arms which failed to leave so much as a scratch. Likewise Madara's Susanoo had failed to leave a mark on Nobu's skeletal manifestation much to his genuine surprise, something which rarely happened to the Uchiha as he found himself beginning to enjoy himself.

"Show me more Servant! Show me more of this interesting power you wield!"

' _Damn that Susanoo thing has good defence but I know for a fact that neither one of us has truly tried to break through the others construct just yet. Those swords he pulled out earlier looked like a pain in the ass so maybe I should take the initiative?'_

"Fine then Madara let's see how you handle this, **Demon King's Tenka Fubu EX!** "

As Nobu charged forward the flames surrounding her skeletal construct exploded with the first attack smashing right through Madara's guard, cracking two of the right arms and forcing Madara to send more chakra to his Susanoo in order to block the second strike.

"How very interesting, an ability that increases the power behind your attacks without penalty! Perhaps you'll be able to withstand a little of this then?"

Clasping both his hands together into a full Ram Seal the two rear arms mimicked the action as Nobu felt a sudden spike in power all around her. All around the Susanoo dark blue shuriken like objects began to form made from the same flames as the Susanoo itself with them immediately beginning to spin and orbit the head and chest area.

" **Yasaka Magatama!** "

"So you wanna be a real pain in the ass huh? Let me show you what real fire looks like Madara!"

Nobu's construct began to shudder slightly as a loud snapping noise drew Madara's attention. The arms of Nobu's skeletal construct split in two granting her the use of four now much in the same way Madara's Susanoo did however hers were directly underneath the original set of arms.

The skeletal construct grinned as it brought all four arms together and began forming a large flaming orb full of chaotic flame that seemed to resemble a cased explosion more than fire as Madara sent his Yasaka Magatama toward her.

"Enjoy this!"

The skeleton fired the now massive ball of flame directly at Madara before vanishing and reappearing in front of Nobu in order to block Madara's attacks which crashed against its form, cracking the bones as Nobu found herself stumbling back with each consecutive hit.

Nobu's attack however crashed against Madara's Susanoo setting off a massive explosion that was much stronger than the Uchiha had predicted, shattering his defences and sending the Uchiha flying to the ground as he flipped in midair and came skidding to a stop.

"To think you were able to break through my Susanoo, granted I was not fully utilizing its defensive capabilities but no one else aside from Hashirama has managed such a feat!"

"Well there's plenty more where that came from," Nobu growled as she allowed her skeletal construct to vanish. "Allow me to give you the beatdown you seem to crave so much!"

Madara dashed forward with Nobu following suit with the two meeting up at the centre of the blast zone for Nobu's attack with the pair crossing arms before jumping backward and dashing toward one another once again with Madara opening with the first attack.

Throwing a punch toward Nobu's left she easily blocked it before countering with a kick to the Uchiha's side which was easily sidestepped and followed up with several swift strikes aimed at key pressure points.

Nobu easily saw through them with her Devil's Eyes and blocked each and every blow as the two quickly found themselves locked in a stalemate with neither being able to land a successful blow on the other with each aiming for vitals and key pressure points in an attempt to gain an upper hand quickly.

"I am surprised you are able to keep up with me when I'm actually trying," Madara said impressed as he blocked several strikes before delivering several of his own and breaking off their engagement. "However I think you are underestimating me Servant."

"Underestimating you? Do you even know what a Servant really is because if you did then you'd know that we're all beings who were once great and powerful figures throughout Time and Space! You might have been one of those people in life but you are nothing more than a drop in the bucket Madara!"

"A drop in the bucket you say," Madara replied calmly much to Nobu's surprise. "Perhaps that is because I've yet to achieve all that I am truly capable of, only then shall you understand my place atop the pecking order."

"As if you'd rise to the top of the Servants I mean you'd have to get past all the Demigods and Kings first, then the actual Gods and then there are the Primordials who somehow managed to get in there … oh and then there's my Master who'd kick your ass three ways from Sunday!"

"Your Master? And just who is this Master of yours Servant and where might I be able to find him, if he is your Master then he must be stronger than you and I aim to dance with the strongest?"

"A shame that you'll never meet him Madara because I think he'd enjoy beating the crap out of you for what you did to all those shinobi earlier. No, you see I'm your opponent and I'm not about to just let you run off and fight him when you haven't even forced me to go all out yet!"

"Haven't forced you to go all out, well now we can't have that now can we," Madara said as Nobu felt yet another spike in his power. "Normally when I come across strong opponents I like to dance a little but now you've told me someone stronger is out there which means you are no longer worth my time."

"Well I guess it can't be helped," Nobu sighed before looking up at Madara with a cheeky grin. "I'll just have to melt the flesh from your bones, keeping your vitals intact so that you can experience the punishment for daring to look down upon the great Demon King Oda!"

" **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

' _That's like the third one of those this Madara guy has spat out yet Yugao said this was an S Rank Forbidden Jutsu because it drained its user significantly yet this guy isn't even fazed! If he really was this strong and notable in life maybe he did make it to the Throne of Heroes and I just never noticed …'_

Extending her right hand out in front of her Nobu resummoned her skeletal construct with both its right hands extended in the same manner as it fired a powerful blast of flame that matched Madara's attack in both size and scale.

The two attacks quickly met and fought against one another for dominance with the flames eventually spiralling upward before raining down like a searing tidal wave. Madara simply cloaked himself in his Susanoo with Nobu taking flight in order to avoid the attacks backfiring on them.

"So even the Majestic Destroyer Flame will not reach you? Perhaps I should take things a step further then to see if you truly are as powerful as you claim?"

Nobu watched and waited for Madara to make his move as the sea of flames slowly faded away to reveal a charred landscape that barely resembled a desert and more of a hellscape at this point.

Madara's Susanoo faded away once again as the Uchiha clasped both hands together with his chakra spiking yet again as he prepared to unleash another attack which put Nobu on edge.

"You will be the first that I test these techniques out on in live combat so consider it an honour that I find you a worthy enough adversary! **Wood Style: Hidden Jutsu – Deep Forest Emergence!** "

Nobu was shocked as a literal forest erupted from the destroyed earth below and moved to attack her with her skeletal construct moving to block the rapidly approaching trees and vines by grasping them within its hands and setting them alight as it held them back with all its strength.

"Hold on a second I thought only the First Hokage was able to use that ability!?"

"The Wood Style in of itself is merely a combination of the Water and Earth Styles that Hashirama championed however I have my own method of using it that I shall not share with you."

Nobu was forced to fly downward as another set of trees moved to attack her from behind with her landing at the centre of a clearing that still had charred ground despite the now lush forests surrounding it.

"Now it is time to take this fight to the next level Servant, do try not to disappoint."

The earth below her began to shake as the entire clearing was lifted high into the sky along with Madara himself who was riding several roots in a relaxed manner.

"How about a little of this," Madara's voice boomed as he vanished from his current position and appeared atop the roots that served as a makeshift roof for the crude tree like dome that she was currently encased within. " **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** "

To say Nobu was shocked would be an understatement. Where the Majestic Destroyer Flame unleashed a tidal wave of flame this was a veritable sea as Madara enveloped the entire area in fire, setting every last branch alight in order to create a rather unstable platform complete with aerial debris from the falling branches that had been set alight.

Unfortunately for Nobu Madara was running out of wood to burn as the roof slowly gave way which would then lead to her being exposed to the powerful jutsu. Though she was resistant to her own flames and weaker variants of others including Madara's Majestic Destroyer Flame this attack was far above them in terms of raw power.

' _This seems like something Natsu would pull out in all honesty,'_ Nobu thought to herself as she brought out her skeletal construct once more with it bringing its hands toward its face covering its eyes, nose and mouth. _'But even so I can't let this Madara guy go any further, not while there are still innocents who would be cut down in seconds nearby!'_

Swiftly moving the hands away from the skeletal constructs face Nobu released a powerful pillar of flame that burst from the eyes, nose and mouth. The attack was almost as large as Madara's in terms of scale with the two flames quickly meeting as the last of the wooden ceiling gave way.

Madara pushed more power into his attack with Nobu doing the same moments after leaving the pair once again reaching a stalemate with neither able to overpower the other's respective attack.

Eventually Madara grew tired of the clash and allowed himself to fall down to the platform below as Nobu readied herself for his next attack.

"Again you surprise me Servant and to think that someone as bland as you could possibly wield such tremendous power!"

"Bland …"

"Of course in the end my victory will be inevitable even should you somehow manage to overpower me as I am but a Reanimation in this form, unable to tire or lose chakra whilst you will slowly wear yourself down however your effort is most definitely commendable-."

Madara was cut off as his Sharingan and decades of experience screamed for him to block to the right and so block he did only to be sent flying backward and be embedded into one of the many tree trunks surrounding the elevated piece of earth.

"What-!"

Looking above him he could see Nobu, her right fist cocked back and alight with some kind of fire based attack and an almost enraged look in her eyes.

Ripping himself free at the last moment Madara couldn't help but be reminded of Hashirama when he channelled his chakra to enhance his strength as the entire tree was blown apart followed by all the others behind it.

Nobu turned toward Madara once more and charged again this time his Sharingan keeping track of her movements as he dodged a punch to his right side before dodging another to his left and countering with several punches of his own.

"Well now it appears you have gained some sort of second win haven't you?"

"You think this is funny Madara, that this is a game? You killed thousands of people just before and yet you have the nerve to call me bland, a speck of little worth, and only recognize me because of my power! What of all those you killed Madara and where do they rank on your little system!"

"The weak are destined to fall to the strong, that is how it was and always shall be," Madara replied as he dodged several more strikes. "If one is not strong enough to leave their mark then they weren't worth remembering."

"Weren't worth remembering," Nobu growled. "Not all of them may have been good people Madara but they were still human beings with lives and families that YOU have now severed them from! I can see now why you weren't made the First Hokage of the Leaf if you look at lives from such a foul perspective as their power and how useful that makes them to you!"

"And just what has Hashirama's approach done for the Hidden Leaf? Its shinobi are weak and undisciplined and must rely on the aid of the other Nations in order to fight a war against two humans and a bunch of copies."

Nobu grit her teeth as she felt the Grail react to her anger, a sudden surge of energy welling up within her that travelled to the ends of her limbs as she dodged what would have been a blow from Madara and planted her foot firmly onto the ground, cracking it as she prepared a punch of her own much to the Uchiha's shock.

From dodging the attack to returning one of her own it was less than three seconds that found Madara going from calm and confident to shocked and slightly confused as to the power behind his opponent as Nobu landed a powerful punch underneath his chin that launched the Uchiha high into the sky with Nobu quickly taking flight in pursuit.

"When you dare speak of the soldiers serving under me Madara you'd best remember one thing," Nobu said darkly as she landed another powerful kick to the Uchiha's chest sending him flying back down into the raised platform, smashing through it and falling back down to the earth below.

Chasing after Madara again Nobu could feel her Spirit Origin beginning to struggle with the strain of her full power and knew she didn't have much time left to finish the fight and decided to give this attack everything she had as the flames around her body exploded with her diving form looking like an arrow hurdling toward Madara.

"That those soldiers serving under me are MY responsibility and as their leader I will gladly give my life to protect them … and AVENGE them! To let someone with such a vile view on those beneath you continue to exist is something that I CANNOT allow to continue and so I'll use everything I have to stop you here!"

"Someone like you doesn't have the strength to stop me," Madara jeered which only served to anger Nobu further. "In the end you are doomed to fail!"

' _This feeling I'm getting in my gut, its telling me to beat him right now else the entire Elemental Nations will suffer. How he could bring about such suffering I don't know but I've never been wrong on my gut instincts before …'_

As Nobu came within inches of Madara she saw his Eternal Mangekyo begin to spin rapidly as an all too familiar shade of purple began to appear as her mind began to slowly turn its focus to a memory made during her time at Chaldea.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

"Ahh," Nobu sighed as she poured herself another cup of tea. "I could just laze about in this Kotatsu all day and drink tea; it would be the best reward a Shogun could ask for."

"Nobu, Okita," a familiar voice said playfully as Nobu's face lit up with a grin. "Really, bringing out the Kotatsu again? You two do realize its Summer right?"

"Master doesn't need our help right now and I wanted tea so what better way to consume it than to drink it whilst enjoying the embrace of the all powerful Kotatsu!"

"Stop lying Nobunaga you only decided to use the Kotatsu because everyone in the lunch room would start the inevitable midday brawl and your tea would be spilt."

"I said no such thing Okita!"

"Doesn't look like you are arguing against it either Okita, perhaps you agree with Nobu's logic?"

"Well Natsu it's not like such logic is incorrect especially given the large amount of Servants that occupy the lunch room these days."

Natsu grinned as he came and sat down in between the pair and poured himself a cup of tea before placing a hand behind his back with his eyes gaining a mischievous glint of amusement.

"You know what goes well with tea and Kotatsu?"

"Are those-!"

"-steamed pork buns and dumplings," Nobu cheered as Natsu pulled them out from behind his coat and placed them on the table for the pair to enjoy.

"I swiped them from the kitchen though I swear Emiya and Cat saw me take them."

"And they didn't chase you?"

"Well we'd be getting torn a new one if they really wanted them back wouldn't we," Natsu replied as he watched the pair chow down with a smile.

"You know it's been so nice ever since we were summoned into Chaldea," Okita said through mouthfuls of tea and dumplings. "But out of all the Servants here you are always walking around spending as much time as you can with everyone, don't you ever take some time off for yourself?"

Natsu smiled however both Servants could tell it was a forced one as he placed his tea down gently before looking up at the ceiling as if recalling a distant memory.

"During my life I'd seen and done much and met quite a number of the people who now roam these halls, be they friend or foe, who now stand united against the threat to all existence. A long time ago back when I was just getting started on my adventures through the various realities I got tangled up with you two."

"Really," Okita said in surprise as she paused mid bite.

"Wait we've met before, when was that?"

"My long distant past but your future," Natsu replied as he eyed the pair with fond remembrance. "I can't really say much about it other than the fact that you both left your marks on me which is why I can't help but stop in to see you both when I can."

"So that's how you knew our true names right off the bat!"

"I must say this is rather surprising but why haven't you mentioned this to us earlier?"

"Yeah why hide it from us?"

"Ah, there is the real question," Natsu sighed. "Perhaps like I hide my past association with the Servants here I hid it because of the pain the memories bring, knowing that it won't be until after those events that you will truly know of our strong bonds of friendship."

"Natsu …"

"Oi but you're talking as if we die or something!"

"Be silent Nobunaga you know how complicated time is so you know Natsu cannot answer anything regarding the future until we have experienced it!"

"But-!"

"I will say this Nobu," Natsu said as he placed a hand on the Archer's cheek prompting her to blush fiercely as their eyes met for the briefest of moments. "Our time together and the fun we had and- the promise I made … I cherished them all until my death."

Pulling away Natsu rose from the Kotatsu and moved to leave when Okita grabbed part of his coat forcing him to stop.

"Is this why you refrain from entering your final ascension like the rest of us Natsu? Leonardo always tells us that you opt to hide your final form from us because it would complicate things, is this the reason why?"

"Time is a funny thing Okita and any action could alter its course prompting incalculable shifts from the true history. My final ascension will be necessary one day however as I've discussed with Romani and Da Vinci there are certain aspects of me that would pose questions from certain Servants whose actions during my life impacted it."

"I-I see," Okita said as she let go of his coat. "I'm sorry for prying."

"I know you meant nothing by it Okita and by Servant standards it is rather strange however once you all see it you will understand."

"Yeah well I'd better be the first person who gets to see your final ascension Natsu," Nobu said with a surprisingly fierce expression.

"If anyone was to see it first then it would be you Nobu," Natsu replied with a small smile before walking to the door. "By the way the next time you want to have a tea party you two could use your own rooms and not mine, not that I mind."

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

' _I guess this must be where I bite it eh, well I guess it can't be helped …'_

Finding herself blown backward several kilometres Nobu crashed into a nearby cliff before tumbling all the way down and landing face first into the desert sands, barely able to raise her head to see the massive Full Body Susanoo that looked bigger than a mountain from miles away.

"Heh … who would've thought he was holding back that much eh? Still," Nobu said as she slowly tried to stand, shaking as she felt the broken bones in her body begging her to stay down. "I guess … it can't be helped!"

The massive Susanoo reached her much quicker than she would have liked as Madara gazed down at her with a disappointed gaze.

"You spoke as if I were nothing more than a speck Servant, someone who wouldn't be able to earn a place upon this great Throne of Heroes yet who now stands victorious?"

"You think that brute strength is all that it takes to get a place there," Nobu wheezed as she clutched her chest in pain. "It takes someone of real worth to get into the Throne of Heroes and even now as you stare me down with your Susanoo I can tell you don't have what it takes, not yet anyway."

"And just what would it take to earn a place in this Throne of Heroes then," Madara asked more out of curiosity than anything else.

"From what I've heard of you Madara and from the man I've fought today I can tell that you are overconfident, pompous and far too up yourself to ever consider doing what I'm about to do …"

' _Sorry Natsu but I guess this is where I left you but this is just how its gotta be I guess, now for one last fiery bang before I fade away!'_

Nobu's flames roared to life once again as they quickly engulfed her form much to Madara's interest as he wondered just what the Servant planned to do. He knew that he should probably kill her now but he was merely a Reanimation and any wounds could be healed upon subsequent revivals so it mattered little what struggle the Servant put up in the end.

"If I can do one thing then it's to show you that anyone can put up a fight against you Madara, knock you off of that damn high horse and give you the slap you deserve before my Master kills you off for good!"

"Feel free to try Servant however I can tell that you are at your absolute limit. Your power is beginning to wane, your body is battered and broken and clearly your mind is beginning to succumb to madness however I shall allow you to use one final attack as a sign of respect toward your power."

' _There he goes with that power shit again … alright Grail listen up because I need one last favour from you!'_

Madara's calm gaze was shattered as Nobu emerged from the flames that had engulfed her no longer clad in anything, literally. The flames had stripped the flesh from her bones as a Crimson Red skeleton walked out of the flames that looked eerily similar to the one she had been summoning earlier as she began to rapidly expand in size until she towered over Madara's Susanoo.

"Wh-what kind of power is this!"

" _ **I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven Madara Uchiha, the Great Demon Lord Oda Nobunaga and this is my final parting gift!**_ "

"I-impossible, your power was waning before, the Rinnegan does not lie!"

" _ **As I said before Madara in order to become one who calls the Throne of Heroes home you must be willing to perform certain acts, including the act of self sacrifice!**_ "

"You will not defeat me Servant, I am Madara Uchiha," he roared in response as his Susanoo further increased in size as it began to gain some kind of tengu themed battle armor complete with two sheathed swords in either hand. "Your power is certainly one I'd not expected to encounter however to suggest I shall fall here in foolishness!"

Two extra arms formed next to the Susanoo's sword arms with one from the left and one from the right moving upward slowly, the right hand gripping the hilt of one of the massive blades and preparing to strike.

"If you believe yourself truly capable of striking me down then I shall respond with my full power!"

The hulking skeletal figure simply waited for Madara to finish his declaration as Nobu began to recite her final words in the Realis Grail War.

 _Hear me O restless flame_

 _Flame of purity_

 _Flame of destruction_

 _Flame of rebirth_

 _Hear me O restless flame_

 _Light the path of truth_

 _Light the path of glory_

 _Light the path of char_

 _Hear me I restless flame_

 _Grant me eternal kindle_

 _Grant me eternal salvation_

 _Grant me eternal ash_

 _Hear me O restless flame_

 _Alight the path to the Gods_

 _Alight the path to the Devils_

 _Alight the path to home_

The skeletal Nobu let out an ear piercing screech that had Madara cringing in pain as a massive ball of flame rapidly expanded where the heart would normally be in the body. The skeletal Nobu then looked at Madara before raising its arms high into the air as Nobu spoke once more.

" **Noble Phantasm Release: GudaGuda – Incineration Of Honnouji!** "

Every bone in the front of skeletal Nobu's body shattered releasing the massive ball of flame which quickly fell toward Madara who had by this point adopted a ready stance as he prepared to strike the attack.

"You would use everything in an attempt to defeat me? Unfortunately for you this Susanoo is destruction incarnate and a single strike of one of these blades contains enough power to smash all things in this known universe!"

As Nobu's attack got within a kilometre of Madara the Uchiha swung his blade upward, ripping open the earth behind and underneath him and slicing the attack clean in two. Nothing happened for several moments before the attack rapidly expanded and began to release a bright white light and then … boom.

An explosion unlike any other Madara had experienced went off right in front of him as the armor from his Susanoo was cracking under the winds alone that were generated as a result. At this point he knew he had defeated a worthy foe having seen an attack that perhaps may not be rivalled in the world again should his plan ultimately succeed.

From the smoke and raining flames Madara spotted Nobu's body falling and watched as she hit the ground defeated and decided to wait several moments before moving on. Seeing no signs of movement Madara assumed her defeated and allowed his Susanoo to fade away as he landed on the ground with his usual grace.

"You were an interesting opponent Servant, foolish though your ideals were you had the power to enforce them. For that alone I, Madara Uchiha, commend your efforts."

And with that Madara walked away with barely a scratch on him as the wounds Nobu had inflicted were healed long ago thanks to his Reanimated state.

Meanwhile Nobu herself had not actually been killed however she knew she was finished as her form shifted back to that of her Archer form, the Holy Grail rolling away from her to rest in a nearby ditch.

Using all her strength just to look at where it rolled Nobu's clouded vision saw something emerging from the ground behind it and once it came into focus she grit her teeth in frustration.

"Z-Zetsu!"

" _ **That was a rather impressive battle you fought just now, up there with the best ever had in the Elemental Nations-.**_ "

"-But now it's time for you to die and we can take our prize!"

Nobu didn't even have the strength to lift a finger as Black Zetsu picked up the Holy Grail and slowly vanished into the earth leaving her to curse her luck.

' _That fucking Zetsu bastard was watching the whole time just so he could swipe the Grail! Not only did I fail to beat Madara but I failed to protect the Grail …'_

Nobu's body shivered as the wind blew across her bloodied and broken form, her tears now falling freely as she realized she was an utter failure.

"I suppose … I am always destined to fail … in the end. I always say that it cannot be helped whenever things don't go my way but … in the end I am lying to myself in thinking that I hold no regrets both in life and beyond."

As her eyes looked at where the Holy Grail once was Nobu sniffed as she saw the familiar golden tinge begin to surround her form signalling that she was beginning to fade away.

"I never had a real wish for the Grail before today but now … I think now that it's come to this I can think of one thing I'd want more than anything else in the world …"

Nobu closed her eyes for a moment before suddenly feeling a pair of hands gently lifting her before being placed on something soft. Opening her eyes she nearly choked as she saw her Master smiling down at her, his own tears threatening to fall as he gently wiped the blood from her eyes allowing her to see a bit better.

"N-Natsu …"

"Hey Nobu," Natsu said softly. "It looks like things didn't quite go your way did they?"

"I … Natsu I'm sorry I've failed you-."

"You didn't fail me Nobu I can tell you gave it your all, your Spirit Origin is all but destroyed after all. Knowing that you went so far is more than I could have ever asked of you Nobu and you know how I feel about others doing stuff like this."

"I …"

"Rest easy Nobu-."

"No I must say this before I fade," Nobu said as sharply as she could. "I want to give you something of mine to show you my gratitude for being the best Master a failure like me could ever hope to ask for."

"You don't have to give me anything Nobu."

"Yeah well tough because I am," Nobu said with a slight grin. "Take my coat off would ya …"

Complying with her request Natsu took it off and waited for further instruction only for Nobu to respond with a pained chuckle.

"What are you waiting for idiot put it on …"

"You want me to have your coat?"

"Some Servants when they fall during a Grail War like to give the Masters they really liked a little memento to remember them by. You don't need my weapons since you use mainly your fists and on occasion swords so I figured I'd give you my coat which has a few perks of its own …"

"Nobu I-I don't know what to say …"

"Say you'll wear it every day as a reminder of who you truly are Natsu and as a reminder for what you ultimately fight for …"

Natsu finally let a few of his own tears fall as he put on the coat which was several sizes too small until it suddenly sunk into his skin and reformed through his usual clothes making method adjusted for his size with its length now going down to his ankles much like his usual coat did.

"You really did know me well Nobu," Natsu said softly as he ran a finger over his new coat. "I'll always wear it Nobu, never any other coat."

"That's … what I like to hear … my most trusted subordinate."

"I'll miss you Nobu, things won't be the same without you around to tease Mordred."

"You'll be fine," Nobu wheezed as her body began to fade away. "We'll meet again … in Chaldea …"

Natsu sighed as Nobu vanished, the thoughts of everything he'd done up until now churning away in his mind as he slowly rose to his feet. He then gave his new coat a brief look before nodding and turning to look up at the sky in thought.

" _I'm sorry about Nobunaga Natsu but we couldn't have been here any sooner._ "

" _I'm aware of that fact but it doesn't make it any easier. Considering what Tim wanted us to see I can only look at this as another test of sorts but I can't helped but feel angry that he'd test me on something this sensitive._ "

" _There will be time to grieve later Natsu but for now we need to meet up with Sasuke and the others to deal with that Kabuto bastard._ "

" _Agreed,_ " Natsu said without complaint as he vanished into thin air.

 _ **/Chaldea – Present Time/**_

Nobu's eyes slowly opened as she found herself blinded by a bright light. Memories of what had transpired only moments ago had her sitting bolt upright eliciting a scream from several Chaldea support staff who weren't expecting such a reaction from her.

"What's going on in here I thought I heard someone … oh it's just you Archer, have a nice nap."

"Have a nice … the hell are you talking about Da Vinci!"

"Not a nice nap then I take it?"

"Where the hell am I?"

"You are currently within one of the many Chaldea Medical Wings," Da Vinci explained. "You see we had to put almost every Servant in here once they all suddenly stopped functioning thanks to the rather strange Rayshift event, yourself included."

"Hang on a minute was HE knocked out too?"

"He," Da Vinci asked confused before cracking one of her teasing smiles. "Ok I won't mess with you this time after seeing what I just saw earlier, Natsu is with Romani tinkering with Sheba in the Command Room-."

Nobu was out the door before Da Vinci could even finish her sentence much to the Caster's amusement as she barrelled down corridors and burst into the Command Room, eyes darting from one place to the next like a mad animal much to the shock of the staff.

"Where is he!"

"E-excuse me Miss Archer but what do you mean," one of the staff asked shakily only to be grabbed by Nobu.

"Where is he, where is that idiot!"

"Right here Nobu."

Nobu froze as she heard that familiar voice followed by the amused chuckle of Romani who found the situation rather cute, a fact shared by basically all the staff who just witnessed her supposed death earlier.

Slowly turning to face him Nobu was shocked to see Natsu's form and the fact that he was wearing a modified version of the coat she'd given him.

"Y-you-!"

"I kept my promise you know, it was one worth keeping after all."

This broke her as she ran toward Natsu and practically jumped on him, strangling the life out of him unintentionally as she sobbed her heart out.

"It's alright Nobu just let it out …"

"How the hell did you manage to hide the fact that we were practically besties this whole time Natsu," Nobu sniffed as she finally gave him some room. "And THIS is your final ascension!"

"Yeah I bet it looks rather surprising huh, quite a few things on me that would raise questions from a number of Servants here isn't there?"

Nobu nodded in agreement as her eyes travelled toward the two swords at his left side, eyes widening slightly as she looked back up at him in shock.

"Now that you have returned to me and are up to speed on everything I can tell you my full story, over tea under the Kotatsu perhaps?"

"Can I join!"

"Romani are you serious …"

"Come on I really love hearing about your journey especially that one part where you and a bunch of the Kings battle against one of the Seven-!"

"Romani," Natsu said sharply shutting the man up for a moment. "You can join but only on the condition that you bring some food, you've been working nonstop for fourteen hours now so you need to eat and then get some rest."

"So you and Da Vinci keep telling me but as Acting Director-!"

"Don't forget who also held that role Romani …"

"Fine fine I'll get some food and sleep after the story alright now let's go!"

Natsu chuckled as the Doctor raced from the room before turning toward the rest of the staff who seemed somewhat relieved that he'd left.

"Inform Leonardo that she's on shift and I'll be back to resume my own duties once my business is settled and Romani is strapped into a bed securely."

The staff simply gave him a thumbs up earning a smile in response as Natsu motioned for Nobu to follow him.

"So you really plan on telling me everything now?"

"Well the next time we meet isn't until that crazy Singularity so yeah now you get to know everything."

"Do you want to start now or wait for Romani?"

"He's heard my tale like a billion times so I'll just start without him, punishment for overworking himself again," Natsu replied with a grin as the two reached his room with Nobu diving under the Kotatsu.

"So where does the story start?"

"Well naturally it'll start where you left off Nobu," Natsu replied as he heard the hurried footsteps of Romani approaching. "Now then I arrived at Kabuto's lair …"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	98. The Abominable Scientist

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – Obviously Natsu Vs Madara is going to go down the man went undefeated during the Canon version of Naruto and was so OP he was beaten through nonsense and replaced with a weaker final villain so of course they'll fight haha!**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Abominable Scientist**

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

"It's gotten quiet," Sasuke said quietly with Itachi humming in agreement.

"We've been walking for some time now so who knows how far down into the cave we've gone, though if I had to guess we've been walking for around two hours."

"Two hours and not a sign of Kabuto, I don't like this."

"Two hours is a rough estimation Sasuke but yes I understand why you feel so on edge. Kabuto despite his rather unappealing nature is a genius, a genius who has been left unchecked for far too long with the knowledge of one of the legendary Sannin at his back."

"You think Kabuto could surpass Orochimaru?"

"I think he may have done that already, at least in certain fields. Orochimaru was strong not because of brute strength but because of his vast knowledge in every field of the ninja. The man was detestible but one cannot deny he was one of the smartest people of the generation with his mad science making advancements in fields many rational people wouldn't dare to tread."

"And Kabuto not only had access to that knowledge but has free reign now that Orochimaru is out of the picture," Sasuke sighed. "Itachi I never got a chance to ask you this but why did you follow the plan to massacre the clan and become a rogue nin?"

"I thought you understood Sasuke once our battle concluded?"

"I get why you did it but at the same time surely there was some other way, surely some of the Uchiha could've been spared?"

"The Hokage's word was law Sasuke and I had little choice in the matter however do not mistake that for blind loyalty. The Uchiha Clan during that time under Father's leadership were arrogant, obsessed with the Sharingan and believed themselves to be next to the Gods themselves when it came to their abilities and status. Anything less than the best was beneath the Uchiha with a universal mindset ingrained into the clan that we were the rightful heirs to the village."

"So that justifies killing our clan to the last? Slaughtering the innocent ones who wanted to live their lives in peace, the children who were too young to even know the importance of what being an Uchiha even meant?"

"Our eyes are a curse Sasuke," Itachi said making Sasuke freeze on the spot. "You know this better than even I do now that you have obtained the Dual Eternal Mangekyo, the only one since Madara Uchiha himself to do so. To grow stronger we must endure pain, kill our loved ones and betray all that we are and the clan that I killed would all do such acts with but a heartbeat."

"But you can't know that for certain Itachi! Before you killed our Mother and Father I-!"

"Natsu gave you the records Danzo had on the Uchiha Massacre didn't he?"

"Yeah but I don't get what-?"

"Father planned a coup to try and take the village by force, two days was all that remained before civil war would have erupted and the Leaf would have been torn apart both within and without as we fought for dominance our enemies would have capitalized and crushed us all."

"But-!"

"Sasuke I let you live because you were the one Uchiha I knew who could break the cycle our clan has been stuck in since even the time before Madara! A cycle of murder, treachery and greed that has plagued us could never be ended if the clan itself wasn't culled in order to force a new era upon it!"

"So you wholeheartedly believe in what you did not because of the Leaf higher ups but because of your own beliefs?"

"Yes," Itachi replied softly. "I love the Leaf Sasuke and I could see it for what it truly was beneath the outer muck that plagues it at present, see it for what Hashirama Senju saw it as when he and Madara founded it."

"What do you see it as?"

Itachi merely chuckled softly to himself as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before flicking him on the forehead much to his brother's annoyance.

"That is something you have to discover for yourself little brother though I suppose your current goal of speaking to those who came before would be a good start on finding the truth."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply as he turned around to say something to Joan when he realized they were no longer there. "Itachi …"

"No doubt Kabuto has been playing with us whilst we were walking," Itachi replied with a frown. "Though how he did it when we both have our Sharingan active is a mystery?"

"We should try and find them; perhaps they are where Kabuto's hiding."

"I agree, leaving those two here is not an option," Itachi replied as the two began running further into the caves unaware that they were being watched from the shadows.

 _ **/Joan's POV/**_

"Ngh … damn head hurts," Joan moaned as her vision slowly began to come into focus. "The hell …"

It was upon trying to stretch that she realized she'd been restrained and her drowsiness almost immediately vanished. Her eyes darted around the dimly lit room and locked onto Jeanne who was also restrained in a similar manner eliciting a silent groan from her.

' _Well this is just great, not only do I have to try and get myself out of here but the damn holy nuisance got herself captured too! And what the hell is up with these restraints there's no way these are actually resisting my strength!'_

Her struggling eventually woke Jeanne who also appeared dazed and confused until her ears tuned into the sound of struggling and her senses returned to her.

"Sister?"

"Oh now you wake up, welcome to whatever this crap is."

"Where are we and what happened?"

"How the hell should I know," Joan snapped as she returned to struggling against her restraints. "Last thing I remember is walking behind Sasuke and Itachi and the next thing I knew I'm waking up trapped down here with you!"

"And it appears you don't like that too much," an obviously mocking voice said from the darkness that immediately drew Joan's ire.

"So you the sick bastard who captured us?"

"Well yes however your restraints were made by two individuals who are more skilled in the area of restraining Servants who by the way have been waiting to meet you two for some time. I suppose now I'll head upstairs to kill Sasuke and regain control over Itachi now so this is farewell."

"Kabuto," Joan roared as she thrashed against her restraints. "Sasuke said I could burn you after he got what he wanted but fuck that I wanna roast you now!"

"How interesting," Kabuto chuckled as a small portion of his body became visible eliciting a gasp from the normally unsurprised Joan.

"What the fuck … your body-!"

"Ah ah, my secret silly little Servant," Kabuto replied as he slipped back into the darkness. "Perhaps had you been a little more skilled you would have received an answer to my new form but for now all you get is a tease, farewell."

Joan simply grit her teeth in frustration as Kabuto's footsteps grew quieter until they were finally gone. With her situation obvious Joan eventually resigned to simply hanging where she was until whoever it was that wanted them finally arrived.

"It's alright Sister I'm sure someone will come save us."

"I wasn't aware optimism was code for mental retardation," Joan snapped back. "Who the hell is gonna come save us down here!"

"Ah the beauty in your harsh words still sends shivers down my spine!"

"Oh no …"

"This truly is the most Unholy of Holy Maidens, the Maiden who shall purge all sin from the hearts of mortal men, JEANNE!"

"Oh man we are so gonna get messed up," Joan groaned as a pale man with unfocused eyes that seemed to bulge out of his head slithered into the room on what appeared to be tentacles of some kind.

"Hold on a moment aren't you-!"

"JEANNE, THE ORIGINAL PURE JEANNE!"

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC MORON," Joan roared as the man gasped and dived behind a table before laughing maniacly to himself.

"Yes I am glad to see Kabuto managed to acquire you both unharmed," a second voice said much more calmly as a man wearing silver armor walked in looking rather plain and not all that important.

"Wh-what," Jeanne said this time being the shocked one as Joan growled in annoyance.

"Alright what the actual hell is this! HIM I can understand capturing us but why the hell would YOU of all people capture us, scratch that why the hell would you two ever in a million years work together!"

"A fair question Jeanne Alter and one that we intend to answer before we begin our work."

"Enough of this," Jeanne said in a surprising break of composure. "What could possibly bend your will to break like this, you of all people Gilles!"

"ARE WE TO SEE THE TEARS OF THE HOLY MAIDEN!? OOOOOOH I MUST COLLECT MY JAR!"

"You know why I would turn Jeanne," the man named Gilles said as he motioned toward the other man in the room. "You know of my future."

 _The Man Who Seeks Eternal Redemption_

 _Gilles de Rais (Saber)_

"But you are the Gilles from before you …"

"HE IS GILLES JUST AS I AND TOGETHER WE SHALL COMMIT A SIN SO UNHOLY THAT THE MOST HOLY OF ALL MAIDENS WILL RISE FROM ITS ASHES!"

 _Predator Of The Children Of France_

 _Gilles de Rais (Caster)_

"What did you say," Joan said with disgust clearly evident in her voice. "You plan on doing what to us?"

"Perhaps I should explain it," the Saber Gilles said as he stepped forward with the Caster one slinking backward toward a nearby workbench. "Before I begin I must first apologize for what we are about to do to you but do not fear for it is for the betterment of all mankind."

"Gilles what are you talking about, why would you even consider working with someone like him," Jeanne cried as the man gave her a saddened look.

"I do it not for myself but for all mankind in order to ensure that the world has its saviour."

"The hell do you mean saviour," Joan snapped as Gilles shook his head.

"Through certain rituals I and my other self have devised a way to recreate the process by which you were created Jeanne Alter however this will be a much more stable ritual."

"Hold on you want to make more of me?"

"No," Gilles replied quickly. "Jeanne Alter you were a mistake made by my maddened self who hastily created you using the power of a Holy Grail during the Hundred Years War Singularity-."

"YOU FUCKING PRICK," Joan screamed as she thrashed against her restraints even harder as blood began to pour from her ankles and wrists. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME A MISTAKE WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO CREATED ME!"

"I have more right than any other," Gilles sighed as he gazed as the furious Joan sadly. "In my hastiness to see you again I made countless mistakes in your creation and you came out flawed in my maddened image, an Unholy Maiden unworthy to lead the world to a new Eden."

"Gilles how could you do this," Jeanne cried as she too began to struggle against her restraints. "Though she was born through dark means she has just as much of a right to existence as you or I!"

"If only that were true Jeanne however the fact is she is nothing more than a mistake, one that shall be corrected here today."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Through a process that has taken months of preparation my counterpart and I have created a system that will reforge you both into the true Holy Maiden that should always have been, the true Saint Jeanne!"

"What …"

"You plan on doing what to us!"

Walking over to a nearby table Gilles pressed a button as a small part of the cave wall vanished to reveal a massive chamber with a large cauldron like object at the centre with four pillars surrounding it each fitted with an all too familiar object.

"Those can't be-!"

"-Holy Grails!"

"We only just received the fourth one thirty minutes before your capture as it was retrieved from the dying Heroic Spirit contracted to Natsu Dragneel."

"Nobunaga," Jeanne gasped in shock. "You killed her!"

"It was neither us nor Kabuto who killed her but Madara Uchiha himself who did the deed; we were merely observers to the whole event. Nevertheless her defeat allowed us to acquire the fourth Grail that we needed to power our device which will allow us to craft you into who you always should have been!"

"LET US COMMENCE THE PROCESS SO THAT WE MAY BEAR WITNESS TO THE HOLY MAIDEN," Caster screeched as he pulled a lever which pulled both Jeanne and Joan up toward the roof before dragging them toward the large cauldron at the centre of the room.

"Gilles you sick fuck I won't forget this!"

"Unfortunately neither of you will ever be able to take revenge against us," Gilles said softly which made both girls freeze in place. "For once this process is complete neither Jeanne d'Arc nor Jeanne Alter will exist within the Throne of Heroes, replaced with the Holy Maiden instead."

"GILLES!"

"Gilles!"

"JEANNE!"

"I'm sorry Jeanne but this truly is for the best," Gilles said as he began turning dials and pressing countless buttons as the large machine roared to live with sparks coming from all four Holy Grails.

"So this is how I meet my ultimate end eh, fated to be forever merged with YOU of all people," Joan sighed. "Of course someone like me gets an end like that …"

"I'm sorry Sister I'm really letting you down here."

"The hell are you talking about we both fell right into this so stop apologizing!"

"I- you're right Sister," Jeanne sighed as she allowed a few tears to fall. "Thanks."

Joan for the first time wasn't able to bring herself to insult Jeanne and instead opted to simply nod in her direction before looking down into the now bubbling cauldron below which was full of a strange black goo like substance that she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"I suppose if this is my last chance to say it ever then I guess I'll say it here and now, Jeanne," Joan said as Jeanne's head snapped back up to her Sister the moment she said her name. "You …aren't so bad to be around I guess."

"Sister …"

"I don't really understand why you call me your Sister when we're just the same person but somewhere deep down I-I kind of feel glad that you see me as one even if it's so it further validates my flawed existence."

Jeanne was about to respond when Caster pressed a button and the top restraints that held them above the cauldron released them and they fell down into the black goo below, both gazing into each other's eyes with acceptance and understanding.

"AND SO IT BEGINS!"

"Now let us pray Caster for our Holy Goddess," Saber said as the two knelt before the cauldron and began reading verses from the bible as both Jeanne and Joan were slowly broken down into the black goo with new life beginning to take shape.

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

Sasuke and Itachi arrived in another large cavern like area however unlike the last one this one contained an abundance of lab equipment as well as various bodies which were piled up neatly in the far corner of the room.

"I think we've arrived at Kabuto's main base of operations but now we're faced with the question as to where he is …"

"No need to come looking for me I'm ready to face you both," Kabuto said as part of the cave wall behind some of his lab equipment faded away to reveal a secret passageway with Kabuto smirking from within its confines.

As he emerged however both Sasuke and Itachi couldn't hide their shock at Kabuto's physical form. Gone were almost any traces of human which had been replaced by a look neither had ever seen before, a look that both knew could only mean trouble for them.

"It's been awhile since we last spoke Kabuto and I don't recall you looking anything like that," Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

"I see that even the brothers Uchiha cannot help but be ensnared by the beauty of my new form," Kabuto said as he made his way out of the passageway and into the open space just across from the pair.

"What have you done to yourself Kabuto?"

"What have I done to myself you ask Itachi? All I did was do what I've always done, pursue greater power."

"At the cost of your humanity it seems."

"What use is humanity when it holds us back from greater heights of power? Even the strongest shinobi throughout history couldn't hope to achieve the power I have at my command now Itachi and it is this power that allows me to stand alongside Madara Uchiha himself despite my age!"

"Why would you do this to yourself Kabuto," Sasuke asked prompting the scientist to chuckle in response. "Not even Orochimaru would have completely thrown away his humanity in exchange for power so what prompted you to do this to yourself?"

"This all came about the first time I witnessed the power of Natsu Dragneel," Kabuto said with a grin adorning his face. "The overwhelming force that rendered Orochimaru helpless, pushed back a Tailed Beast and allowed him to destroy anything in his path regardless of its strength!"

"What are you talking about?"

"POWER Sasuke, Natsu Dragneel wields unfathomable power! But do you know what the most ironic thing is that I didn't discover until it was too late … Natsu Dragneel is the furthest thing from human."

"If you didn't realize that Kabuto then you were a fool," Itachi said cutting off Sasuke before he could reply. "From the moment I first met Natsu with Kisame we both knew he wasn't human, the power Kisame took from him told us everything we needed to know."

"And it was that very same power combined with some DNA samples that allowed me to become what I am now," Kabuto said as he raised his arms high into the air. "I have become the same as Dragneel, I have ascended to-!"

"Don't bother saying Godhood Kabuto because you are dead wrong."

"What-!"

"I don't claim to know a whole lot about Natsu however I do know that someone like him, the powers he possesses, there isn't any feasible way that they could be copied by someone like you."

"What would you know about anything Sasuke, the shift in my appearance is all the proof I need to know that I succeeded-!"

"In failing to successfully replicate his power," Itachi said quickly cutting Kabuto off. "Despite possessing phenomenal power Natsu still retains the looks of an ordinary human however you have become something warped, twisted almost."

What Itachi said was true as Kabuto's body had been changed in order to adjust to what he'd done to his body. Dark red scales lined the places where his skin once was with his eyes becoming a golden colour with the iris becoming slits much like the Dragons of Earthland.

His hands had changed and now more closely resembled claws with his feet having become the hind legs of a Dragon in their entirety. Two red wings protruded from his back with a medium sized tail swishing back and forth in what appeared to be aggravation.

"I believe if Natsu were here he would tell you the same thing I'm about to tell you Kabuto," Itachi said as Kabuto grit his teeth revealing that they were razor sharp in the process. "You are a failure, you never stood a chance at replicating his power and you have paid the price for trying to do so. The power you have achieved is inconsequential compared to the price you'll pay later on down the line for receiving it."

"And just what would you know about the consequences Itachi because last I checked you weren't the one who's intellect surpasses Orochimaru himself," Kabuto snapped back clearly becoming angered at the dismissal of his new form. "The only consequence suffered in order to ascend to my greater form was the loss of my weak and feeble human body, a sacrifice that I was more than willing to make!"

"Yes that was clear to me the moment you revealed yourself, like your Sensei you fail to see the value in your own humanity it seems."

"Ironic that YOU of all people would dare lecture me on the topic of humanity when you slaughtered your entire clan save one," Kabuto shot back as a smirk slowly returned to his face. "Perhaps that was your last shred of humanity Itachi, leaving Sasuke alive was your way of trying to deny the monster you knew lurked within you all along!"

Itachi simply smiled much to both Kabuto and Sasuke's surprise as he ran a hand through his dead, black hair with a brief laugh escaping him. "I won't deny that in order to destroy my clan and go on to aid the Akatsuki I did indeed discard my humanity however Sasuke was not my attempt to hold on but to release myself from the hold of darkness."

"What …"

"Someone who despises his own humanity and so easily discards it for higher power couldn't even possibly begin to understand my reasons but I'll tell you anyway Kabuto since I know you love information in all its forms especially those you will forever fail to comprehend."

"Then by all means explain it to me Itachi because the idea that you would leave a weakling like Sasuke alive out of everyone in your clan to allegedly free yourself is utter nonsense! To believe that you, the prodigy of the Uchiha and a man said to be as gifted as the Fourth Hokage would allow a brat like him to kill you … it defies all logic!"

"In order to destroy the Uchiha I knew that I would need to forsake all attachments, forsake all that I was in order to perform what the Senju Clan failed to do for generations. Such a process was difficult but inevitably achievable however I swore to myself that Sasuke would remain alive regardless of what Danzo, the Hokage or anyone else wanted."

"And why was that?"

To envelop myself in the dark was my first step into the cancerous world of the shinobi underworld, a place where only those of similar mind and body will survive. The person I was before I allowed myself to change was a man who desired only peace and cried out for the agonizing darkness to stop … and stop it one day did."

"Sasuke …"

"As you said I could have left just about anyone alive in our clan including others who were considered prodigious however I knew out of all of them Sasuke was the one who stood the best chance at striking me down and freeing me from my own agonizing darkness."

"But how could you have known I would be strong enough," Sasuke asked genuinely confused. "You told me to grow stronger through my hatred of you but that just led me down a dark path not too far from where yours was going so why would you want me to do that?"

"This world is sick Sasuke and it has been for a long time," Itachi sighed. "People such as Kabuto and Madara are able to slaughter incalculable amounts of people with ease simply because they want something and it is a world I do not believe to be right."

"So?"

"So I knew that the only way to make you understand my point of view was to show you the ugly truth Sasuke. By growing up in the safe and protected Leaf Village surrounded by the light of the world before having said reality shattered and suddenly finding yourself thrust into the cold and unforgiving darkness it would forge you into a man who could fix the wrongs of this world."

"Itachi I don't understand what you are saying," Sasuke said no longer sure about his brother as he took a step back. "I thought you wanted me to kill you to avenge the Uchiha, to remove the darkness that has plagued the Uchiha since its earliest origins yet now you are telling me you were forging me to become some kind of weapon!?"

"No Sasuke you misunderstand me, not a weapon," Itachi said as his Reanimated eyes locked onto his brother's own. "But a protector."

"What …"

"In the end Sasuke you will ultimately be the one who chooses your own destiny however I have given you the tools necessary to crush any who dare oppose you, to obliterate the foes who threaten you and those you care about. However this world is full of threats as you have come to know, threats that could be prevented if someone of great power snuffed them out before they ever began."

"Is this what your dream was Itachi? Did you want to become someone who brought about peace through your own power?"

"This world is sick Sasuke and mere words are not enough to sway the hearts of mortal men any longer. In our world power is what rallies the populace and those with the most power can hold absolute authority over all provided they know both sides of the moral spectrum."

"And there it is," Kabuto chuckled darkly. "The real Itachi Uchiha revealed at last as a man who like us all desired power in order to control the world!"

"Again you fail to understand the tone behind my words Kabuto," Itachi said as his Sharingan began to spin until they formed the Mangekyo. "I am a man who desired peace above all else in life that knew such a concept could not be achieved through mere pacifism whilst individuals such as yourself and Orochimaru walked the world as free men!"

Itachi's Susanoo began to form up around him as Kabuto entered his own unique combat stance neither brother had seen before.

"So in order to bring peace to the world someone must rid it of the filth that plagues its darkest recesses and where I failed Sasuke can succeed! He bears a gift that hasn't been seen in the Uchiha Clan since the time of Madara himself and with it he can crush the darkness of this world and make it a place beloved by all!"

"Such a bold declaration Itachi but have you even asked Sasuke what he wants or have you simply assumed that he agrees with your ideals like a perfect little lapdog?"

This put Sasuke in a rather awkward situation since technically Kabuto was right, for once. Though he understood what his brother was trying to tell him he didn't truly know if he wanted to fulfil such a role as the world's protector and so when Itachi turned to face him he avoided his brother's gaze.

"Sasuke surely you understand the importance of the task at hand and the lives that will be saved in the long run? By becoming the epitome of ninja, the man who silences from the shadows, you will bring peace and joy unending to a sick world!"

"I get that Itachi and I understand you thought building me up for something like this would be in the best interests of the world but …"

"He doesn't want to become that man," Kabuto finished for him with clear amusement in his eyes. "Perhaps you have gone mad just as all the other Uchiha Itachi because what you are saying is nonsense-!"

"MY PLAN WILL BRING A TRUE PEACE!"

"A false peace," Sasuke said just loud enough for the pair to hear as Itachi looked at Sasuke in shock.

"What did you say!?"

"Ruling the world using my power to keep it from acting out would make me a dictator Itachi and dictators never truly last as history has shown us. Natsu told me some time ago that he trusted me to know how to discern the greater of two paths and for a long time I didn't understand what he meant up until now but after hearing what you supposedly had planned for me to do in the shadows Itachi I think I finally understand …"

"What are you talking about Sasuke," Itachi said in a manner that had Sasuke on edge almost immediately as his brother's entire demeanour shifted.

' _Has Itachi snapped? There wasn't any hint of these darker motives and thoughts this whole time and yet now he seems to be unravelling by the minute, even his body language is telling me he's losing it!'_

"When he said he hoped I could discern between the two paths he wasn't referring to simply good and evil but instead how do I define it versus how others define it for me."

"You aren't making any sense Sasuke though that isn't too surprising given Natsu's chaotic nature. Perhaps you should discard his advice and follow the advice of your brother instead."

"But that's exactly what Natsu was trying to show me," Sasuke said with more confidence than before. "All this time I've been chasing greater power and pushing away the people around me who would have stood by my side. In my pursuit for answers I ran to Orochimaru seeking greater power knowing full well what he truly wanted from me, I killed Danzo simply because my blind revenge spurned on by you Itachi told me to yet not once have I ever sat there and asked what I want to do!"

"Sasuke this is nonsense you know you wanted to avenge the Uchiha," Itachi scoffed. "You know Danzo had to die just as I did and as does Kabuto here!"

"I know you all had to die but not once up until Natsu said those words to me did I ever truly consider my own opinions on the matter," Sasuke replied firmly. "When I ran to Orochimaru it was because he said he could grant me power to slay you faster. When I trained and gained power to kill you it was because you told me to do so not because I wanted to do so and I've come to get Orochimaru revived so I can receive answers to questions I refuse to ask myself!"

"So that is your answer Sasuke Uchiha?"

All three figures in the room froze as Natsu appeared behind Sasuke clad in a militaristic looking coat with his hands planted firmly in the coat pockets as if he weren't even expecting a fight.

"So you came," Itachi said with narrowed eyes with Natsu meeting them with equal amounts of suspicion.

"Long time no see Itachi though given your circumstances I could say it was understandable."

"The way you look at me now … you knew my true intentions didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Natsu replied as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Before meeting you for the first time I'd done my research on the history of the Uchiha and knew their affliction to madness and upon actually speaking with you the fact you lacked all traces of it practically had my brain blasting alarm bells signalling you were highly suspicious."

"How so?"

"You slaughter your entire clan on the orders of the Hokage yet go rogue? Correct me if I'm wrong but there were at least ten options in the original manifest that stated arrangements that could have been made for you after the deed had been done weren't there?"

"Of course you know that …"

"Wait is that true, why didn't you show me that one," Sasuke asked as Natsu summoned the manifest in question and handed it to the younger Uchiha.

"At the time I was still new to the world and didn't know much and despite how suspicious Itachi was he still ultimately wanted to keep you alive and well Sasuke as he genuinely did care for your well being."

"But these papers … Itachi you could have been made a hero of the Leaf for what you did!"

"But he chose to join Akatsuki as a spy under the recommendation of Danzo instead, quite curious isn't it?"

"You don't believe I would conspire with Danzo do you," Itachi asked as his Susanoo seemed to tighten the grip on its blade.

"Of course not! If you had dared to do such a thing I would've killed you myself, no Danzo was a rogue element in the whole thing. What made me suspicious was the fact that you were willing to go to such lengths despite knowing your time in this world was limited yet despite that your sanity was more intact than some normal people around here."

"I knew you would pull something like this Natsu," Itachi sighed. "I had hoped that perhaps with the war on I would have more time to impart my mission onto Sasuke but it appears you shall do whatever it takes to prevent that."

"Sasuke is free to choose what he does Itachi I will not take away his right to choose his own life however I will not allow him to make an uninformed decision. I have seen a timeline where facts were omitted and Sasuke went on to try and become a supposed protector and thankfully he was stopped but in the aftermath he realized what he'd done was wrong and moved on to become a better person."

"So you mean to tell me that I actually went through with trying to rule the world through power in another timeline?"

"Oh yes you did," Natsu replied seriously. "Like I said you were thankfully stopped but the fact remains that you came to such a conclusion because you were not raised like a normal child after the Uchiha Massacre but sharpened like a kunai, a weapon that would be used for the good of its wielder not for itself."

"And I suppose you think you can just waltz in here and tell us lesser beings how it is," Kabuto cut in as he made his presence known much to Natsu's disgust.

"I thought I could smell something wrong down here and now I know what it was, dirty little thief!"

"What did you say!"

"I'll have that power back soon Kabuto don't you worry but I need to unravel this mystery that's been plaguing me pretty much since my arrivalSNAP!"

Sasuke looked at Natsu in a mixture of shock and confusion as his entire body distorted for but a single moment as he screeched the word SNAP before returning to normal. Looking around he noticed Kabuto too had noticed the strange occurrence however it appeared that he'd yet to look in his own direction indicating something was amiss.

' _That was strange but then again everything up until this point has been strange. Still I wonder what that was about?'_

"I must admit I'd thought I'd done a flawless job hiding my true intentions away behind a mask however it appears someone like you saw through it like it were merely a thinly placed veil."

"Of course I did Itachi I may look it but I'm not some young inexperienced brat and I've dealt with plenty of tricksters in my timeOUT!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kabuto gritting his teeth in frustration as Natsu's body again distorted however he also realized that Itachi seemingly didn't see or pick up upon the strange occurrences.

' _What was it he said first, SNAP I think it was, and now he's said OUT? What exactly is he trying to say and why does Kabuto look so furious with Natsu besides the obvious reasons?'_

Just as he was about to speak Sasuke felt a burning sensation on his right arm as a burn began to spontaneously appear as if he were being singed by flame. Gritting his teeth Sasuke felt like he was about to pass out but fought against it as his vision began to distort.

"What's …"

Sasuke wasn't able to finish as the world around him shattered like glass and he saw no more.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu held the unconscious Sasuke in one arm and Itachi in the other as he glared daggers at Kabuto who despite his seemingly annoyed expression gave no other indication that he cared about what had just transpired.

"That was dirty you know Kabuto …"

"I merely used my advantage in power against two opponents who could beat me if they combined powers," Kabuto replied as he waved a hand dismissively. "But it was quite interesting wasn't it, a Genjutsu so real not even the Uchiha and their mighty Sharingan could detect that they had been caught within its effects from the moment they entered."

"The power you used isn't for messing with the minds of mortals let alone for mortal use," Natsu said as Kabuto's frown converted into a scowl. "Has Sasuke not suffered enough without you trying to destroy what little he had left of his brother?"

"Playing the white knight are we Dragneel? I still remember when you defeated Lord Orochimaru and he came back to the hideout with his stomach torn open and he said that your power MUST become his and I simply nodded and accepted that it would inevitably happen only for Sasuke to kill him before he too could ascend."

"Don't you get it yet Kabuto you haven't ascended at all! The only thing you've managed to do is use forbidden science to rewrite your DNA into my own in a pathetic attempt to acquire my power."

"And I've succeeded," Kabuto snapped as he jumped from his position and landed several metres before Natsu. "The power you kept to yourself has been acquired and with it I can kill even you Natsu Dragneel and you fear it!"

"I have fears Kabuto but you are most certainly not one of them," Natsu replied with a seemingly bored look which only served to anger Kabuto further.

"I have ascended past the frail confines of humanity and become something much greater, a being that will strike fear into the Elemental Nations! I have become the first Dragon Sage!"

"Yeah see I've already met one and she was like a billion times stronger than you," Natsu replied as he shifted Sasuke and Itachi in his arms. "Anyway there isn't much point really talking to you since you are a little shit who thinks that he's above everyone just because he has a cool looking form with some destructive attacks so I'm going to go ahead and take back my power now."

"It won't work Dragneel because this power is now mine and is part of my DNA!"

"Oh I know that," Natsu replied as he walked over to the cave wall and carefully placed Sasuke and Itachi up against it. "But you see I'm not too concerned with that since your wellbeing matters to me about as much as Danzo's at this point."

"Wait … what are you saying?"

"Those scales of yours can endure any attack you've had thrown at them can't they," Natsu asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Well of course they can they're the scales of a Dragon and nothing short of another Dragon or God will be able to pierce them!"

"Well then," Natsu said as he raised his right arm holding his hand upright with all his fingers fully extended as crimson flames began to appear around it in the form of a spear tip. "Good thing that there's a Fire Dragon Slayer around now isn't it?"

"A what," Kabuto asked now no longer full of confidence as his eyes rapidly shifted between Natsu and his right hand. "Wh-what is that?"

"This? Well you see Kabuto this right here is an attack of my own design that is meant to pierce through even the strongest defense. Now you are a man of science and logic so I'll let you go ahead and deduce what's about to happen here, don't be shy because this is your reward after all."

"R-r-reward," Kabuto asked shakily as Natsu let his Demonic Aura flood the room with it quickly covering the ground and walls in a black and crimson mist like substance that only seemed to further terrify Kabuto.

"Well you see I know it was you who summoned the real Madara Uchiha to the Desert Front which lead to the defeat and subsequent death of someone very special to me."

"Th-the Servant!"

"Oda Nobunaga was her name and thanks to you no one else will ever get to hear her say it," Natsu said with the same blank expression as he began to walk forward slowly, his right hand at a forty five degree angle at his side as the black and crimson mist prevented Kabuto from even moving.

"H-h-how are you d-doing this!?"

"How am I able to hold you in place without physically touching you, scare you to your core as if I was your worst nightmare incarnate? If you truly did manage to copy my power then you wouldn't need to ask such a foolish question."

"Th-this can't be real it's got to be a Genjutsu!"

"I don't use those Kabuto I'm not even from this world so I couldn't cast one even if I wanted to. Instead what you face is someone who possesses the power to avenge a loved one whom they have lost, just one of your countless victims in this war for so called ascension or whatever trash you referred to it as earlier."

"W-wait, I can bring her back to you! I can-!"

"You will defile the dead no longer Kabuto and you will stop speaking about Nobu as if you have any right to defile her and what she fought for," Natsu said as his face was now mere inches from Kabuto's own still bearing the same blank look.

Kabuto let out a feminine squeal as he was pushed to the ground with one of Natsu's boots pinning him down; his fiery attack now positioned mere millimetres from his neck.

"I could end you right now Kabuto, slit your throat and be done with this mess however there is still work to be done and I must agree with Sasuke's plan and so I want the secret to bringing back Orochimaru."

"Wh-what do you mean-!"

"You aren't fooling anyone Kabuto I know the Curse Marks bear his essence I simply want to know how one can bring back the snake bastard using them?"

"W-will you let me live?"

"No."

"Then why should I tell you anything!"

"Because if you don't then I shall peel each scale back one by one and play with the soft flesh that lies underneath."

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"I'm insane? At present I am actually thinking rationally Kabuto since I've got promises to other friends and acquaintances to keep. Breaking down and going on a rampage now serves no purpose other than to make things worse for everyone so what you see here is me being serious about getting exactly what I want regardless of what you want."

"HOW'S THAT EVEN FAIR!"

"Life's not fair Kabuto now tell me the secret of the Curse Marks or I'll start taking out scales," Natsu said as he moved his right hand toward one of the scales near Kabuto's chest. "Clock is ticking now answer my question …"

"I … go to hell!"

"Wrong answer," Natsu said as he moved the tip of his attack toward the edge of the scale and dug it underneath its edge as Kabuto screamed and thrashed around in pain making the damage worse with each jerky movement.

As if slicing a loaf of bread Natsu hacked off the scale and held it up for Kabuto to see, the blood still dripping off of it as Natsu wiped it on Kabuto's face before tossing it aside like garbage and raised his hand once more.

"I'll ask again and this time let's hope you use that brain of yours. Tell me the secret to the Curse Marks and how they relate to reviving Orochimaru!"

"Alright I'll tell you just don't do that again," Kabuto screamed as Natsu moved his hand away from him. "You just have to use a backwards version of the hand seals used before leaving the Cursed Seal on someone now for FUCKS SAKE LET ME GO!"

"So you told me the truth?"

"YES!"

"And there isn't anything else you can tell me about it?"

"THAT'S ALL THERE IS TOO IT I SWEAR!"

"Alright then," Natsu said as he knelt down and slapped Kabuto roughly across the face. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Are you … are you gonna let me go?"

"I told you I wasn't," Natsu replied as he moved his right hand back toward the scales much to Kabuto's horror.

"Wh-what are you doing, you said you weren't gonna do that anymore!?"

"Yeah well you see I did say that but you went and summoned Madara who in turn killed Nobu who was someone I shared a deep connection with and the pain I felt in the moment it was severed needs to be repaid."

"IT WASN'T ME WHO KILLED HER IT WAS MADARA, KILL AND TORTURE HIM NOT ME!"

"Madara will get his turn Kabuto you can rest easy knowing that but you have a lot to answer for since not only have you violated the dead thousands of times over but you have created a large influx of the dead that Lady Death now has to process."

"What are you talking about!?"

"So acting in my position as the High Arbiter on behalf of Lady Death I shall carry out the appropriate punishment for abuse of the souls of the departed and mass murder resulting in the stalling of the gate to the afterlife."

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

"It means Kabuto that once I'm done with you and you finally do die your soul won't be going to the afterlife but to Lady Death herself and she will no doubt have some fun with you using methods even I won't dare to contemplate."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERI-AARGH!"

Natsu sliced off an entire section of Kabuto's chest revealing the soft fleshy portion beneath where his heart would be as a bright blue light glowed brightly in the darkness.

"There it is," Natsu said as if he had been looking for some item at a store. "You've been gone for a long time but don't worry there isn't any more Kisame to steal you away so you can return to me now."

"NO, YOU CAN'T-!"

Placing a hand on the centre of the bluish glow Natsu began to absorb the power which naturally flowed back into his body and travelled to his Magic Core. Though really insignificant in the grand scheme of things that power still had to be collected to ensure no one else got their hands on it.

"Now that I've just take half of your DNA away I wonder what will happen," Natsu said as he rose from his position and turned to walk away but not before looking back one last time at Kabuto's body which was beginning to crumble to dust. "Total body collapse which is probably more mercy than you deserve. Buuut at the moment there are other things that require my attention so you got off light."

Looking at the Uchiha brothers Natsu noticed Itachi was fading away now that Kabuto no longer had any chakra to maintain the summons. He knew Sasuke wouldn't wake for at least another half an hour or so and instead decided to simply hang around and look at what Kabuto and the fake Madara were up to until Sasuke awoke.

"And then it's back to the Hidden Leaf," Natsu sighed as he remembered his daughter would be there expecting answers and will likely dispense a firm beating like he Mother for his lone wolf approach.

Placing his hands into his coat pockets and smiling at the memory of Nobu and a particular phrase she was so fond of Natsu sat down in one of the chairs and put his feet up.

"Well it can't be helped I guess!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	99. Inevitable Meetings

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So before I get to the reviews just a quick thing from me next chapter is the big 100 so I just want to say I'm really excited and thanks to everyone for sticking with this story for what will soon be 208 chapters!**

 **Anyway the rest of my little moment should be saved for when it actually drops I'm already excited though but anyway onto the reviews!**

 **Shadow465 – Yeah that's my favourite one too aside from the one that trolls people who he knows can't beat him haha!**

 **As for Kabuto he didn't copy all of Natsu's power rather he simply gained a crappier version of the Dragon Force that he can't turn off and a few extra Fire based abilities. To the average human he's a monster but to Natsu he's just another scrub who tossed his humanity away for power.**

 **ChaosofTime – Haven't seen you in my review box for a bit and don't worry I'm hoping to have my version of Madara live up to the one we got in Canon so look forward to it!**

 **Alright then on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Inevitable Meetings**

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

His head felt like it had just been smashed in by something hard, perhaps some form of metal bat or the like either way Sasuke knew he'd been through some kind of jarring mental experience.

Letting out a groan the sound of footsteps could be heard as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself still within the dimly lit cavern where he had confronted Kabuto.

' _Kabuto … SHIT!'_

"Settle down."

The voice held weight and its command was followed to the letter; a rather simple command however it was the almost cold tone in which it had been said that had Sasuke freeze in place with only his eyes moving upward to see the person who was either his saviour or his capturer.

"N-Natsu?"

"Don't look into the light your mind is still currently dazed from Kabuto's, hyper Genjutsu? Hmm perhaps I should have thought of a better way to describe it but never mind that for now."

"You seem different," Sasuke blurted out casually without thinking which actually brought a smile to the older man's face as he knelt down to examine him closer.

"Here's a little advice Sasuke, when you think you've seen everything immediately dismiss such notions and promptly punish yourself for it."

"What?"

"This war has taught me a few things already Sasuke and before it I had assumed I knew enough on the depths humans are willing to sink, how wrong I was."

"You're talking about Kabuto aren't you?"

"He was a disgusting little being but a smart one, unnaturally so as much as it pains me to admit it. What he managed to achieve using nothing but a sliver of my raw energy and a few strands of hair is a feat that even many Gods and Devils are unable to replicate, though I suspect he did have outside help in that regard."

"Where is Kabuto anyway," Sasuke asked looking around before narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. "And Itachi?"

"Kabuto is dead," Natsu replied bluntly as he lifted Sasuke's head and gazed into each of his eyes. "No permanent damage …"

"Dead!? Hold on what do you mean no permanent damage?"

"Do you remember what happened seconds before you passed out?"

Sasuke frowned as he lifted his right arm to find the same burn mark that he received earlier in what he'd hoped was a dream.

"I felt a burning sensation on my arm as this slowly made its way onto it and then you were saying some weird stuff and flickering like you weren't even there, then everything shattered like glass and then I woke up here."

"You and Itachi were foolish to rush in here you know, I'd expected that the two of you would've known better."

"Well how were we supposed to know he stole your power-!"

"That mockery was not my power Sasuke it was a punishment."

"He seemed pretty powerful though so how is it a punishment?"

"Oh yes he was by this world's standards strong however he tossed away his humanity in order to achieve it. When Life conceives the concept of who you are set to be you cannot deviate from that path willingly. Kabuto was a human and he chose to try and become what I am, a Hybrid made up of several different species, a one of a kind specimen that under normal circumstances should not exist."

"So is that why Kabuto looked like that?"

"I'm sure he didn't care about his outward appearance however internally he would have been suffering, perhaps not mentally, but Life is not merciful to those who dare deviate from his grand design. And don't even get me started on how pissed off Death is with him for this mess …"

Seeing that Sasuke seemed rather confused about what he was talking about Natsu's gaze softened for a moment as he placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder eliciting only a minor flinch as expected.

"I forget that you haven't been exposed to my ramblings like Naruto has, my apologies."

"You are telling me the truth so there is no need for any," Sasuke replied as he lightly swatted Natsu's hand away. "But I do want to ask you one thing since you seem to be in an answering mood."

"What?"

"Did I … did I choose the greater path?"

"Do you believe that Itachi truly had those intentions for the world in the name of peace?"

"If the last minute hadn't happened and I'd just suddenly fallen unconscious I'd believe he did but you said something about Kabuto trapping us in some kind of strong Genjutsu so I don't think he would've."

"And that's what you believe?"

"It's what I choose to believe," Sasuke replied firmly as Natsu nodded and rose to his feet.

"Then you have chosen the greater of the two paths Sasuke," Natsu said with a smile as he offered the Uchiha his hand which the younger man quickly accepted as he was hoisted to his feet.

"What are the two paths anyway, was I right in what I thought they were?"

"You once stood at the precipice of ruin Sasuke and two choices were laid out before you though your past blinded you as to their significance. One path was the path of the Avenger, a path that would have sent you down a spiral of darkness from which escape is nigh on impossible."

"Path of the Avenger, you mean like the Servant Class Avenger?"

"They would be the best example to turn toward when thinking about that choice," Natsu agreed. "The Avenger leads the path of exile, loneliness and hate and knows naught but how to inflict pain to those around them and it is for that very reason the Avenger Servant Class is so powerful because in the end they are nothing more than mere chaos bound in physical form."

"So that means Joan …"

There are exceptions when it comes to the Avenger Sasuke as they can be reasonable under the right circumstances however their true nature is chaos no matter how much anyone tries to deny it."

"But Joan seemed like she was starting to calm down from what she was doing originally, are you saying it was all temporary or fake?"

"There isn't anything wrong with being chaotic by nature Sasuke and Joan is the best example for that. Despite her chaotic nature she chooses to fight for us rather than for Madara knowing full well that chaos would be better spread if she was on his side."

"And the other path?"

"The other path," Natsu said softly as he placed both his hands into the pockets of his coat. "You probably think that the other path is the path of the light, a path of all that is good and righteous, no?"

"Well that would be the obvious choice wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would but unfortunately that isn't the case and you can lump that lot into the Avenger side too."

"Wait what!?"

"Heh, such a lovely reaction to such a revelation but alas the light isn't free of its monsters either. Honestly I would have assumed that after seeing both sides of the coin you of all people would have understood this one simple fact."

"Hold on so you're telling me that people who are both light and dark can become Avengers? You just finished saying that people who are known as Avengers are full of chaotic emotions and desires so how does that work?"

"Let me answer your question with a question Sasuke," Natsu replied in amusement. "Those who desire peace, righteousness and justice in positions of power often pursue their desires through said power do they not?"

"That depends on the person doesn't it?"

"True, the person does indeed matter however the kind of person you speak of tend to shy away from such power. Now how do you suppose those who fail to believe in said desires are treated should they resist hmm?"

"Well …"

"More often than not those people will be forced to change or find themselves in less than desirable circumstances; your clan knows this kind of prejudice well."

"What do you mean," Sasuke asked in confusion. "When did that ever happen?"

"You weren't born then but the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju was a man most would consider of the light wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't know how I feel about the Hokage personally but most would agree Tobirama was a good man who did great things."

"Indeed he was however it was Tobirama who decided to have the Uchiha become the Police Force of Konoha, Tobirama who pushed the Uchiha Clan into a far corner of the village where the prison was located and it was Tobirama who held a personal hatred toward the Uchiha based on that of his clan the Senju."

"So you mean that even someone like him could become an Avenger?"

"Well I'm no expert on Servants but Tobirama has a higher chance of becoming a different class but yes it is possible based on his deep hatred toward your clan."

"So then if even those who claim to be the light aren't on the second path then what could it possibly be?"

"It is a path not many follow Sasuke but one that ultimately is the one all beings deserve to tread. The second path is the path of freedom."

"The path of freedom …"

"Your entire life has been restricted by others dictating your every action, every waking breath and every conscious and subconscious thought up until recently when you began to understand that there was more to the world than what others simply tell you."

"But there are heaps of people who live like that so how can it be a path not many follow?"

"There is a difference Sasuke," Natsu said as he pulled one hand out of his pocket and opened a portal. "Come with me and I'll show you what I mean."

Sasuke looked at the portal unsure if he should proceed through it however he had no reason not to trust Natsu so he decided to take a chance and stepped through only to arrive in an all too familiar landscape now transformed into a hellish ruin.

"This is …"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha or whatever you want to call it," Natsu replied as he studied Sasuke's reaction closely.

"But how can this be, how did you do this?"

"Though I'm not technically supposed to do things like hop between Timelines I do possess the ability to do so, refraining from doing it because I fear it would lead me to question my decisions and abuse them for the metaphorical do over."

"So this is the Hidden Leaf from an alternate Time?"

"This right here Sasuke isn't just any version of it but YOUR version of the Hidden Leaf, and it isn't just here that looks like this either."

Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to respond as he gazed out at what was once his home now a dark and foreboding place. The entire village appeared to have been razed to the ground with construction of a massive black ziggurat like structure at what was once its heart being the only priority.

A dull glow from the building shone its pale light upon what was quite literally a shanty town of sorts that was set up several hundred metres away as a blood red moon shone down upon the world as if crying a tear at its sad fate.

"What happened here …?"

"In this Timeline I never met any of you yet the war still ended up breaking out. Naruto somehow managed to tame the Nine Tails within him and with your aid the two of you ended up defeating Madara Uchiha. Unfortunately you had already decided from the moment you spoke to the Kage that you would try to change the world and so in order to remove the one obstacle that could conceivably stop you Sasuke you killed Naruto and sealed the Nine Tails into that building there."

"I don't understand why I would do something like that, was it because of Itachi?"

"Partially but it seemed that you had some sort of hatred toward those who had not faced the same suffering as you had and so you shared your darkness with them creating this pale world. Eight other buildings like that one exist in this version of the Elemental Nations and humans are few in number and routinely sacrificed to the structure to power that."

Natsu pointed toward the moon and realized that there was a powerful Genjutsu bouncing off of it and pondered why it wasn't affecting him when Natsu answered it.

"I am using my Aura to shield you from its effects but to give you a brief idea as to what it does it instils obedience into the populace, a forced peace I suppose you would call it."

"And I managed to do this," Sasuke asked in shock as he tore his gaze away from what once was the Leaf and placed it firmly onto Natsu's own.

"The version of you here never once questioned and merely followed what others wanted of him right up until the end. This whole plan whilst altered is actually just the endgame plan Madara has for the world so even this wasn't the idea of the you from this Time."

Pushing Sasuke back through the portal they were once again in the caves however this time they were in a prison like area that Sasuke hadn't seen the first time around.

"Ponder what I have shown you Sasuke and once you have spoken to the Hokage tell me what's on your mind because I'm sure you know I'm very interested in finding out just how different your view is compared to that other version of you."

Sasuke nodded slowly not really sure how to respond when he suddenly realized something from earlier that he'd forgotten amidst all the serious talk.

"Hold on a minute you killed Kabuto, how am I supposed to bring back Orochimaru now!?"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have made sure to get the information you needed before disposing of him?"

"Well …"

"O ye of little faith," Natsu said mockingly as he placed his hand atop Sasuke's head. "Hold still."

Sasuke blinked and suddenly found a foreign memory implanted into his mind of Natsu asking Kabuto for the way to bring back Orochimaru and almost punched the wall at its simplicity.

"Of course he made it something so easy, that way even a henchman could do it! Now all we have to do is find someone with the Curse Mark and we can force Orochimaru to revive the Hokage!"

"That's why we're here," Natsu said as he motioned for Sasuke to follow him into a cell block. "Kabuto had the Zetsu capture some of these shinobi in order to experiment upon them and luckily for us one of them just so happens to be Orochimaru's former underlings who bears the mark."

"That is rather lucky but also poses more questions."

"Like why Kabuto didn't bring back Orochimaru? Answer to that one is simple and it's that Orochimaru would've beaten the shit out of Kabuto and he knew it so he decided to keep Orochimaru on ice until he believed himself to be stronger."

"Yeah I can see that after all I doubt Orochimaru would've appreciated Kabuto keeping him sealed inside there all this time and would undoubtedly try to kill him in revenge."

Natsu nodded as the pair reached one of the cells in the farthest corner of the hall with Natsu pushing it off its hinges with ease to reveal an unconscious shinobi they'd come for.

"Is she dead?"

"Stasis seal on her right arm," Natsu said as he pointed toward the small marking. "We're better off leaving her like that, her body is already beyond saving."

"Right," Sasuke said as he began flashing through a series of seals before placing his index, middle and fourth finger on the tomoe symbol on the girl's neck and twisted it with the Curse Mark beginning to spin wildly.

The girl's body jerked violently as a small snake emerged from her neck which rapidly grew in size as its form shifted to that of Orochimaru himself. The Sannin landed on the floor in a heap and lay there for several moments before coughing and slowly raising himself to a sitting position, a smirk adorning his features as he saw his two supposed rescuers.

"Well now isn't this a surprise," Orochimaru said as he stood up in obvious amusement at the pair's presence. "The man who killed me and the man who swore to eradicate my presence from this world bringing me back to life, I simply am at a loss for words."

"Let's cut to the chase Orochimaru because you and I both know we don't like each other," Natsu said firmly prompting the Sannin to laugh in response.

"Straight to business it is Natsu Dragneel especially for my all important saviours, so what is it that you need my help for?"

"Sasuke here has certain individuals he wishes to speak to who aren't of this mortal coil any longer."

"You wish for me to use the Reanimation Jutsu?"

"For four individuals," Sasuke said as Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"And just who might these individuals be Sasuke?"

"The previous Hokage."

"The previous Hokage," Orochimaru replied as his iconic laugh returned. "How interesting, but of course I shall oblige your request it is the least I can do after you went through all the trouble of bringing me back."

"Good," Natsu said as he opened up a portal. "I trust that I need not remind you the consequences of trying to pull a fast one on us Orochimaru?"

"I wouldn't dream of it after all I am in your debt and I am always one to repay my debts."

Natsu knew this was the best assurance he would get and begrudgingly let him enter the portal with Sasuke following close behind as the three ended up in the outskirts of Konoha.

"So I know you are the master planner Natsu but did you account for the fact that the barrier team would sense my entrance into the Leaf?"

"Yes I did Orochimaru in fact there are two explanations as to why ANBU haven't already jumped us with the main one being that almost everyone is out fighting in the war right now."

"War?"

"The Fourth Great Ninja War," Sasuke said which garnered a frown rather than amusement, a most unexpected reaction.

"Who are the combatants?"

"All five great nations versus Madara Uchiha, your former student Kabuto and an army of Zetsu," Natsu replied as the Snake Sannin looked out toward the village seemingly deep in thought.

"Then we must hurry."

"You seem surprisingly disheartened by the fact that there's a war on, care to share why?"

"Despite what you might believe Natsu I too was once a victim of a Shinobi World War as were countless others. If a threat has risen that forces all five nations to work together then it means men like us three must make haste to the battlefield for such a threat cannot be allowed to operate unchecked."

"That's a surprising statement coming from you."

"Being half dead for awhile tends to change one's perspective on things and allows them to reflect on their life. I will not say I regret what I have done up until now but there are times where I have indeed overstepped in the name of science."

Sasuke looked between Natsu and Orochimaru as he felt the stares the pair were giving each other and to be honest they unnerved him. Combine that with how Orochimaru seemed to have undergone some kind of change whilst being confined to a piece of soul stuck on a person's neck it was all a bit much."

"Sasuke I want you to take Orochimaru to the Tombs of the Kage whilst I go into the village for a bit alright."

"Do you want to be there for the Reanimation?"

"I don't need to be present for you to ask what you want of them Sasuke it is your moment and I will not pry. All I want is once this is all over that you tell me honestly what you think and how you feel about the way this world is."

Sasuke nodded as both he and Orochimaru vanished from sight as the pair took off toward the Kage Tombs before anyone had a chance to catch onto their presence.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _Did you really have to lie to him about Itachi Natsu?_ "

" _He doesn't have much left and I refuse to be the one to take away his memories of his brother._ "

" _Well at least you gave him an abridged version of the whole 'there is no good or evil' speech, still remember when you said that to me during our fight._ "

" _That seems like so long ago now doesn't it yet in reality it's only been a few years._ "

" _It's been much longer for those in Earthland than for us so I suppose it has been quite a long time. Speaking of Earthland related matters I believe you have someone who expects a promise to be fulfilled waiting?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Natsu hummed internally as he vanished and reappeared within the village proper knowing that his daughter was within reach.

Natsu placed both hands into his pocket as he strolled down the dirt road noticing the absence of the civilians who were currently under curfew. Shaking his head Natsu followed his nose until he found her sitting with Elise as the two ate ramen at the rebuilt Ichiraku's.

"That old man must have been a Ramen God in his past life to attract so many legendary figures to his stall."

Natsu had hoped to approach the stand to surprise Cynthia however the owner of the shop Teuchi seemed to notice his arrival and waved him over which prompted both occupants to spin around as fast as they could.

"Natsu!"

"Hey," Natsu replied as Elise's eyes moved from his face to his coat.

"Natsu is that-?"

"Yeah …"

"She didn't make it then, I'm sorry Natsu."

"It isn't your fault Elise," Natsu replied as Cynthia looked between her Father and her Aunt in confusion. "Nobu used up every last drop of power she had and I'm glad that I was able to be there as she faded away."

"What are you two talking about, did someone die?"

"Yes," Natsu replied before Elise could open her mouth to speak. "Don't bother babying her Elise we were dealing with death well before her age."

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it …"

"The person who died was someone very important to me," Natsu said as he held up his Command Seal for the pair to see. "We were tied together and her death has cut me deeply but I must go on and see this war through until its conclusion."

"But before you get back out there Natsu I believe it is time you two finally spoke with one another so I'll stay here and charge more on your tab so you two can bond."

"Gee thanks for that," Natsu sighed before turning to Cynthia who appeared rather shy now that he had the chance to interact with her. "So … you want me to take us somewhere or would you rather walk?"

"We can warp," Cynthia replied softly as Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder with the pair vanishing and reappearing at the Training Grounds. "Whoa …"

"Cool trick isn't it? I only just learned how to do that a few months ago but I'm sure with practice you could do it too."

It was then that Natsu saw it as the girl turned around to face him, the resemblance she held toward both himself and Erza that almost had him choking as his daughter clenched her fists tightly.

"I'm sorry I know this must be hard for you," Natsu sighed as he sat down on the grass. "Honestly I'm not entirely sure how to approach this to be honest I never thought I'd ever get to meet you."

"You have a lot of explaining to do …"

"That I do Cynthia and I promise you'll get all the answers you want and more," Natsu said as he motioned toward the grass opposite himself. "But only if you are willing to sit down and hear me out from start to finish."

"I'd rather just hit you to be honest."

"Is that what you really want because if it is then I will oblige you."

Standing up Natsu placed both hands into his pockets and motioned for Cynthia to attack him much to the girl's shock and suspicion.

"What is this?"

"Attack me Cynthia and tell me everything through your fists rather than words."

Natsu stood there for a full minute as his daughter seemed to toss the idea around in her head until finally her fists ignited into a golden flame and she charged toward him with impressive speed ready to strike.

Raising his leg Natsu blocked Cynthia's punch with his knee and pushed back against it sending her flying backward in shock. Shaking her head she tried again from a different angle only for Natsu to dodge the attack entirely as he tapped her on the back with his foot.

"I can already see the flaws in your combat style, far too much grace in your movements."

"I know but Mother was the one who trained me to fight and she made me use a more graceful fighting style."

"Erza did," Natsu asked in confusion narrowly dodging punch to the side of his head as he tried to comprehend Erza's reasoning behind her decision. "Did you not train with Wendy, Gajeel or Laxus?"

"Uncle Laxus is old and lazy and only fights when there is a real challenge," Cynthia said as she tried to land another series of blows to no avail. "Uncle Gajeel never trained me but he did say that my fighting style was … dumb as hell."

"Heh, well he's not far off."

"HEY!"

Natsu chuckled as Cynthia put more effort into landing a blow again to no avail due to the monstrous gap in power between them. Grabbing her wrist Natsu lazily tossed her into the air before flicking her on the forehead sending her flying to the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

Landing next to her Natsu knelt down and watched her struggle to get up, her wounds slowly healing themselves confirming all he needed to know.

"So that's how it's been for you …"

"What," Cynthia grunted as she flopped into a somewhat sitting position. "What do you mean Father?"

"The way Erza raised you wasn't the way you needed to be raised was it? Deep down you can feel that everything about the way you are is wrong from the way you act to the way you fight, nothing feels natural does it?"

"How can you tell that simply by hitting me?"

"The way you hold yourself in battle isn't natural and it affects your overall combat ability as a result. To give you a better example say I have a scrawny new recruit who wants to be a knight and he's just done a few hours of orientation and that's it. Now let's say we have to go fight an invading force so I give this kid a massive claymore instead of something light to swing around like a shortsword-."

"The recruit would be next to useless because not only does he not know how to fight with a claymore but he likely isn't strong enough to wield it."

"Precisely," Natsu said as his eyes moved to the scarf wrapped around her neck. "And that is where you currently stand Cynthia using a style that is ill suited to your kind of power."

"That's what Wendy told me the last time we sparred."

"Yeah if anyone would know aside from me it would be her," Natsu said with fond remembrance as he unravelled the scarf from Cynthia's neck and held it up to eye level. "Hello again old friend, still unwashed I see."

"Father?"

"Cynthia," Natsu said as he turned his gaze away from the scarf and toward his daughter. "Speak to me how you wish to speak not how you were drilled to speak."

"W-well … if you are sure then I suppose I could."

"Feel free to speak to me however you wish Cynthia I'm not like Erza when it comes to strictness."

"Well then if that's the case then thanks Dad," Cynthia replied with an almost glowing smile etching its way onto her face. "Honestly I hate talking formally all the time it makes conversations so boring!"

"Tell me about it …"

"So Dad you were saying something about my fighting style before you suddenly took my scarf …"

"Yeah back to what I was saying," Natsu said as he quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck subconsciously. "Basically there is one important rule when it comes to the power of a Dragon and by extension Dragon Slayers, do you know it?"

"That'd be to leave them alone or get your ass kicked right?"

"Heh, Gajeel told you that one didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Of course he'd say something like that was a rule, stupid lump of metal. That isn't the rule I'm referring to Cynthia so care to take another guess?"

"I've got no idea."

"The most important rule everyone needs to know when it comes to Dragons and Dragon Slayers is that at its core our power is wild and untameable and should be exercised as such."

"Wild and untameable …"

"The attack you tried to use on my face before, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, do it again on this tree here," Natsu said as he pointed to a tree behind him.

"Why?"

"I want to show you something now do it."

After several moments Cynthia nodded and coated her fist in flame before charging the tree and smashing it clean in two, turning toward her Dad with a look that practically begged for praise.

"See now that attack should have been way stronger based on your current level of power," Natsu said as he walked over and stood next to her. "Yours was a tamed and reserved version of the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but let me show you what awaits you should you break free of the cycle."

Cynthia was forced to take a step back as the ground beneath Natsu cracked with her Father charging forward and delivering a powerful strike that obliterated its tree and destroyed an entire row of them farther than the eye could see.

"If you can fight using your Dragon Slayer abilities in their most natural state you'll become extraordinarily powerful, stronger than everyone else in the guild except for maybe Elise since she too can use Aura."

"So how do I fight using them in their natural state?"

"Surely at some point someone has asked you to use your instincts rather than your mind," Natsu said as he tapped the side of his head. "Sure you do need to think during a fight but when it comes to trading blows it all comes down to instinct, experience and obviously luck."

"And that's how you killed Achnologia right," Cynthia asked with a grin on her face.

Natsu knew she was only trying to connect with him but his fight with Achnologia was one of shame for him. Sure he did end up getting the win however all that stood between Achnologia eating everything was the Council stepping in and Seilah willing to sacrifice herself alongside him to achieve victory.

Cynthia seemed to notice the change in Natsu's mood as she stepped back to get a better look at him, realizing that his body was tense and his right fist was clenched and shaking ever so slightly.

"Did I say something wrong Dad?"

"No," Natsu replied as softly as he could. "The fight against Achnologia in Earthland is celebrated as my selfless act of sacrifice to obliterate the last remaining enemies of the world however that day in reality was a day of many truths, revelations and great shame for me."

"But you saved the world, defeated Uncle Zeref, Ahnkseram and Achnologia and forced Alvarez into signing a peace treaty that has brought nothing but prosperity to the world! How can you say that it was a day of great shame when so much good came from it!?"

"History is written by the victors Cynthia and I was not present to give my account of the battle," Natsu sighed as he looked away from his daughter's clearly shocked eyes. "There was a moment during the final showdown with Achnologia where I was willing to let myself pass on, to die and leave the fate of our world in the hands of the others."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There was a moment where I'd just been crushed by Achnologia and I was lying amidst the sea of corpses generated by the war where I considered allowing myself to die. I had the ability to regenerate and continue fighting where so many couldn't and yet I was willing to abandon them all in order to find my own peace."

" _And then there's the fact that Achnologia wasn't even truly defeated._ "

" _Can you seriously not do this now!_ "

" _I'm just pointing it out!_ "

Natsu allowed himself to look into his daughter's eyes once more and saw that she was still processing what she had been told with her eyes eventually settling on one's he'd seen on only one other person.

"Moth-Mom told me what you were like, how you basically were a self made weapon in order to protect the guild. People who break themselves like that think that they don't have an emotional limit but it's so far from true it isn't even funny, Wendy is a perfect example of that."

"Wendy," Natsu asked quickly with concern clearly evident in his voice. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing on the outside aside from the occasional scar causing her slight pain," Cynthia replied. "As she gets older that other more possessive side gets control more and more and it says some of the most horrible things when its out."

Natsu knew what Cynthia meant the moment she began talking about the other possessive side and silently cursed himself for not having tried to deal with it when he had the chance.

"It's gotten worse then?"

"It's gotten worse the longer you've been gone Dad and the only people who can keep her calm when she's like that are either Mom or myself."

"I've missed so much," Natsu sighed as he unravelled the scarf from his neck and moved toward Cynthia and gently wrapped it back around her neck. "I'm guessing you have some idea as to why I haven't gone back?"

"Aunt Elise pretty much said that you had a good reason for not coming back though if I had to guess I'd say it had something to do with the way you beat Achnologia right?"

"Spot on," Natsu replied with a tired smile as he ruffled her hair in a fatherly manner. "Time stripped me down significantly when we entered that place with Seilah and I only surviving because the Council bailed us out. Now basically there is a whole bunch of technical crap like the Rule of Realms and all that involved plus the damaging of Time itself which seems to have allowed another disaster to flare up that I'm caught up in so until everything is all sorted I can't go back."

"But you are coming back one day aren't you?"

"Cynthia …"

"Right?"

"In the world of Earthland I have been considered all but dead with statues and all sorts of other stuff erected in my honour, hell some people worship me as their patron diety for crying out loud! Do you really think I can just walk back into the world and continue on like nothing happened?"

"Dad you can't be serious!"

"That isn't to say I won't reveal my existence to certain people but to the majority of the world Natsu Dragneel died at the conclusion of the Alvarez War."

"So you're planning on abandoning your home?"

"I've had a few years to consider things Cynthia and I've come to realize that to the majority of the public I must remain dead in order for peace to continue. Zeref, Ahnkseram and Achnologia were beings who simply couldn't be reached by mortal men as am I and it is for that reason I'll remain dead, to protect them from their mortal foolishness."

"What do you mean by mortal foolishness!?"

"In many ways I am much like my older Brother Zeref and many mortal beings who live in Earthland would seek to form Dark Guilds or cults in my name just as they did for Zeref in the past. Surely you understand why a repeat of Alvarez cannot be allowed to happen?"

"I …"

"I can tell you are no one's fool Cynthia, Erza raised you to have a strong mind. Of course you most likely got the dumb parts from me but the point is even Elise understood and accepted my reasoning."

"Well maybe it's because I'm your daughter who you haven't ever spoken to before today and I want to spend more time with you but can't because you're fighting another war!"

"It is unfair," Natsu sighed understanding the pain of the girl before him. "And unfortunately there isn't a lot I can do to … Cynthia, get behind me."

"Huh?"

Turning around Cynthia stifled a gasp as a strange ashen knight emerged from the ground with amber red flames crackling along the surface of its body.

"How many of these damn things are gonna show up!"

"You've seen this thing before, what the hell is it?"

"Don't know yet," Natsu said as he moved to stand in front of Cynthia instinctively. "I've killed three of them already but another seems to rise up randomly being stronger than the previous one."

"We can kill this one though can't we?"

"I can," Natsu replied as the humanoid drew its sword as well as a dagger from its belt. "Oh look a new strategy, the last few just used the sword."

"Wait so this thing is stronger than me?"

"Hmm … not this one," Natsu replied after several moments. "But I want you to watch its movements and record everything you see on this for me."

"You want me to record the thing on a lacrima?"

"Calling this a fight is a bit of a stretch so let's call this a practical experiment or maybe a bit of field research."

"Ok now I know the old man trained you."

"Old man?"

"Master Gildarts."

"Ah," Natsu replied as he blocked a downward strike from the humanoid with two fingers. "I wonder when one of these things are gonna come in with the ability to speak?"

"Ok now that was impressive, could you do that to Mom's swords?"

"I could've before I left but who knows about now," Natsu replied as he kicked the humanoid in the chest sending it flying backward into a tree. "Hey does this count as a Father/Daughter bonding experience?"

"Can we get something to eat after this?"

"We can but only if we make it quick since there is a war on and I'm kind of supposed to be fighting on the front lines right now."

"If we can go to that barbecue place I saw earlier then I'll count it as bonding time."

"Hard to tell who you take after more because there was definitely a bit of both Erza and myself in that answer."

"Sword," was all Cynthia replied with as Natsu caught it again between his fingers without bothering to even look at the ash like being.

"Once this is over we'll head on over to the barbecue place but there is some stuff I do have to make sure I do before the sun rises alright?"

"Fine with me now let's get this over with because I haven't eaten today."

"Why not?"

"Guild brawl got out of hand and the old man stepped in only to blow the other half of it up so there was no usual feast."

"What about at home?"

"You ever hear that one story about that old lady whose cupboard was so bare she couldn't even give her dog a bone?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied as he kicked the ash like being away again.

"Think of that except any sign of the dog vanished weeks ago because the old lady ate it."

"I'm sending you back with money," Natsu sighed as he turned around to face the humanoid that was again rising to fight. "Probably shouldn't have kept most of it in my Requip Space but it can't be helped I guess."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he felt Orochimaru's power flare slightly followed by four others that shot into existence from somewhere else and knew that they had succeeded in their own mission.

" _So are we going to kill off the snake once he's done what Sasuke wanted?_ "

" _We'll see what happens._ "

" _Hold on you actually plan on keeping that guy alive!_ "

" _Only if I can keep him from being a piece of shit to the rest of this world, he screws up even once then he dies._ "

" _Alright then it's your show I guess._ "

" _If he does screw up then you can kill him if you want._ "

" _Oh HELL YES!_ "

" _Is Aava up yet?_ "

" _I swear her eyes twitched for a moment back when we … well in the other Timeline but other than that no change._ "

" _If she doesn't wake up soon we're gonna have some serious problems since I may not be able to beat Kaguya without her._ "

" _Hey we can just tag team her can't we?_ "

" _How were you a threat to multiple worlds again?_ "

" _WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!_ "

 _ **/Sasuke's POV/**_

"So this is the tomb of the Kage so what do we do now," Sasuke asked as Orochimaru made a half ram seal.

"First we will need four vessels for the bodies to use and it seems that our good friend Madara has deigned to give us some …"

Sasuke grit his teeth as five Zetsu began to emerge from various parts of Sasuke's body, writhing and groaning in pain as Orochimaru forcibly ejected them. Sasuke swiftly restrained all five as Orochimaru looked toward the one on the far left with a gleam in his eye.

"Open the mouth of that one for me Sasuke."

"You want to take over a Zetsu?"

"Time is running short for this body and these Zetsu don't appear to age at the very least so I see no reason not to take one for myself."

"Fine," was all Sasuke said as he forced the mouth of the Zetsu open and watched as Orochimaru's own began to open to almost comical proportions as a massive snake shot out of his throat and straight down the Zetsu's."

The Zetsu's eyes went blank as Orochimaru quite literally emerged through its skin, his usual smile firmly in place as he turned to the remaining four.

"We are quite fortunate that Natsu has spoken with the Death God or else I would have to have sacrificed my old body as I transferred it and trust me that is rather painful."

"Can you please get on with it, after seeing that I'd rather just be done with this whole thing."

"Very well," Orochimaru said as he allowed his chakra to flow freely through the room as he flashed through a series of seals and slammed both palms down onto the ground as Death herself emerged into the room.

"So you've decided to do it now then? So it was four Hokage for an unspecified amount of time in exchange for the soul of Madara Uchiha upon his ultimate defeat, are these terms acceptable?"

"Yes," Sasuke said as Death nodded but not before eying him with interest.

"Good luck with finding your answer Sasuke Uchiha and heed my final words well as it seems your line so often fail to do so. Death comes for all in the end however Death knows mercy, do you desire mercy or blissful agony in the end?"

Sasuke watched as Death changed the four Zetsu on the ground into the Four past Hokage before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke leaving only Orochimaru to stare at him in what appeared to be a mixture of interest and confusion.

"What?"

"Who were you speaking to?"

"Stop fooling around Orochimaru you know I was talking to Death," Sasuke replied in annoyance before noticing that the Sannin showed great surprise at his revelation. "You mean you didn't see her appear?"

"All I saw was black smoke and suddenly the four Zetsu were transformed into the Hokage."

Sasuke was about to ponder the reason as to why only he saw Death when a groan signalled the reawakening of the Hokage.

' _Now I can finally get some of my questions answered from the greatest source possible and make a decision from there, I just hope it ends up being the right one.'_

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	100. Tailed Beasts Unleashed

**Hi guys Azza here**

 **So we've hit the big 100 again and honestly when I started I didn't know for certain if I would but given where the story is at and how much there is left to do I'd say this story will easily exceed Vol I both in chapters and overall word count.**

 **That being said I want to give a massive thanks to everyone who have gone along this crazy journey be it through simply reading along, submitting ideas or feedback or even pointing out potential errors I may have missed be they in a current chapter or one that came out ages ago.**

 **All of you are what makes it so easy to write because let me tell you reaching chapter 100 on my second story was something I never saw coming let alone doing it on my first but its thanks to the amazing fanfiction community that I've been able to gradually grow as a writer and create something that I can look back on and be proud of so to all of you again I want to say thanks for everything and I promise to continue to try my best to live up to the undoubtedly high expectations I've built and look forward to continuing the story well into the future!**

 **Now I've gone ahead and written a bigger chapter as a celebration of hitting 100 chapters but don't worry there isn't any quality drop or anything this would have just been two chapters otherwise!**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **DarkTwil – Thanks for the praise and I know you probably won't see this for a bit but I figured I'd reply anyway. I hope I can keep up the standard you've come to expect from me and trust me I know there probably are better writers than me out there I'm simply trying to tell a story and improve along the way but thanks again!**

 **JballinR12 – Yeah I know that feeling I had two stories that didn't get past three chapters because I simply wasn't inspired enough to continue them so I ended up removing them since they were my first and second stories respectively. With this though I've found myself often thinking about it even when not actively writing which I think is what has kept me going in addition to all the reviews people leave offering me tips on how to improve, advice, ideas or even just general praise haha!**

 **Shadow465 – Even though you didn't really ask anything figured I'd put you on here since you seem to religiously review every chapter so YEAH WE MADE IT!"**

 **Anyway on with the story haha!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Tailed Beasts Unleashed**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

As countless battles raged across the Elemental Nations Naruto, Kurama and Bee stood waiting in a small field far from the main battles as planned by the group earlier. From the moment they'd arrived Kurama had ensured his heightened senses were on the lookout for any sign of an ambush however it appeared that was all for naught as a swirling vortex appeared in the clearing opposite the trio.

"Guess Natsu Sensei was right about this guy …"

"So this is the fool who started the war," Bee said without the use of his usually poor attempt at rhyming. "You guys remember what Natsu said before bout this fool?"

"Knock him out hard and fast before he can take either of the Tailed Beasts," Kurama said as his eyes narrowed in on the Masked Man whose eyes. "So that's how it is then …"

"This is the guy who we saw in the Land of Iron, the guy whose NOT Madara."

"So you know the truth then Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Naruto Namikaze perhaps?"

"I don't care which last name you give me," Naruto replied with a glare. "Both hold legacies that are beloved by the world so I'm not ashamed to bear either of them!"

"And of course why would you be, son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Uzumaki Princess and deadly ANBU operative. At your back you have such power and yet it will not be enough to stop the inevitable victory that is to come as I tear the Eight and Nine Tails from your bodies."

"As if we're gonna let ya do that fool, the Bee ain't never gonna quit till he sees that you've been thoroughly schooled!"

"Your resistance wasn't unanticipated," the Masked Man said as he began to raise his right hand. "Konoha may have stopped Nagato Uzumaki and tried to prevent me from taking his eyes however such efforts were for naught for now I too wield the legendary Rinnegan allowing me to create my own Six Paths!"

Another vortex appeared in front of the Masked Man as six people emerged and took up defensive stances with the Masked Man beginning to laugh to himself.

"Each of my Paths bear a Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo like myself however there is one other thing that makes them so formidable, care to take a guess as to what it is?"

"You may not be Madara himself but this makes you just as despicable," Kurama growled as he tapped a finger on his top sword clearly itching to begin the fight. "To think that not only did you have the Akatsuki take the Jinchuuriki and kill them by tearing my Brothers and Sisters from them but you kept their bodies so that you could use them as your Paths!"

"Those are all former Jinchuuriki," Naruto gasped in shock as he turned to Bee whose eyes were glued to one particular Jinchuuriki. "Are you all right Octopops?"

"That one there is Yugito and she and I were as close as me and my bro," Bee replied with a clenched fist. "Natsu saved her and gained my respect but it seems that this guy was ahead a step and got her anyway."

"Natsu's interference in the capture of Yugito Nii was rather unexpected especially since he'd been sighted fighting in the Kiri Civil War only a few days prior against the Three Tails itself. His interference forced me to retrieve her personally which worked out better since she was unable to put up any semblance of a fight."

"I'm gonna break you real slow," Bee growled surprising both Naruto and Kurama who hadn't expected such emotions from the usually laid back and carefree man.

"Feel free to try but first you must get through them," the Masked Man said as he waved an arm before vanishing in the swirling vortex once more signalling the beginning of the attack.

Kurama simply faded from sight using a Genjutsu as Naruto and Bee dodged the literal barrage of Jinchuuriki before them. Bee leapt backward and coated his arms in Lightning before charging the three Jinchuuriki who had attacked him and Naruto simply exploded sending his attackers flying into the woods.

Substituting himself with a nearby rock the real Naruto appeared behind one of the Jinchuuriki and landed a kick to her side sending her crashing through several more trees as he prepared to engage the other two.

" _ **Don't mind me Naruto I'm still working on shifting the last bit of my power to you so my form is currently weak.**_ "

" _I figured as much Kurama, go and hide somewhere safe and I'll keep you updated on the situation!_ "

Entering his Taijutsu stance Naruto waited patiently for the man wearing a yukata to make a move however he simply pulled out a flute and began to play it, an action that baffled him until a powerful force slammed into his face sending him flying through the forest only to narrowly dodge a downward strike from an all too familiar man.

" _Uh Kurama …_ "

" _ **What?**_ "

" _Can you explain to me how the hell this Masked Man managed to get THE FUCKING FOURTH MIZUKAGE AS A PATH!_ "

" _ **The Fourth Mizukage … you mean Yagura, the man Natsu fought in the final battle of Kiri?**_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Naruto shouted as he dodged several attacks from Yagura's staff before allowing Kurama's power to flow to his hands as he grabbed hold of it and snapped it clean in two.

" _ **This is pretty much irrefutable proof that the Akatsuki were behind the whole war in Kiri though I do wonder how they managed to get their hands on his body …**_ "

" _Yeah well I'm pretty sure I'm at a pretty big disadvantage here against two Water Style users and one Wind Style user so any ideas would really be appreciated!_ "

" _ **The main weakness of the Water Style is the Lightning Style so it is a shame that Bee didn't end up getting those two as opponents but at this point it is too late to get picky. Instead what you are going to do is stick exclusively to the Wind and Water Styles but use Aura in conjunction with my own power to push those three back.**_ "

" _Anything else?_ "

" _ **Remember that you are up against at least one Kage Level shinobi and two Elite Jonin or higher ones so you need to focus on taking those three out as quickly as possible and going to help Bee assuming he doesn't do the same before you.**_ "

" _Oh yeah you know just beat a former Kage who also happened to be a Jinchuuriki plus two others all whilst being at a disadvantage due to my Elemental Affinities, no biggie!_ "

Summoning six Shadow Clones Naruto had two immediately explode kicking up dust as he had two of them substitute away from the line of fire with the remaining two remaining with the real Naruto for support.

"Both Naruto and his clones entered into the Kurama Chakra Mode however the main Naruto gained a cloak, surprising even himself as Kurama's voice chimed in to explain what it was.

" _ **You have access to enough of my chakra now to where your body simply needs time to refine it. To put it simply the rest of my power that I'm giving you is simply to make you stronger and is not at all necessary for you to gain control over a full Tailed Beast State.**_ "

" _We'd still need practice syncing our powers together to do that though wouldn't we?_ "

" _ **Obviously,**_ " Kurama snorted in amusement. " _ **But remember what Natsu and I discussed with you that this is the next natural step thus making it much more powerful than your previous form. I suppose if it were to have a name it would be the Kurama Chakra Mode Mark II or KCMII for short.**_ "

" _We can discuss names another time,_ " Naruto said quickly as he was hit yet again by a strange force. " _The hell is that!_ "

" _ **I believe it is the man in the Yukata's doing,**_ " Kurama explained as Naruto blocked several blows from the green haired girl before sending her flying with a single punch.

" _Holy shit my strength must have quadrupled!_ "

" _ **It's a little more than that but yes you did get an overall strength increase.**_ "

" _So you were saying something about the guy in the yukata?_ "

" _ **Based on the fact that the former Mizukage had the Three Tails sealed within him and that this girl uses the Wind Style and the powers similar to the Seven Tails I can only suspect that we are fighting the Jinchuuriki of the Six Tails, said sibling was able to create invisible bubbles that exploded on impact.**_ "

" _Yeah that'd definitely describe what I'm being slapped with,_ " Naruto said hurriedly in response as he narrowly flipped over a horizontal wave of razor sharp wind that cut down every tree in the area.

" _ **You really should get Konan out of there you know, the amount of damage you could begin to take later on in this fight could prove to be fatal.**_ "

" _I'll try and do that just as soon as I get some decent timing now be quiet unless its to give me more info!_ "

" _ **Ungrateful little shit …**_ "

" _Damn grouchy fuzzball …_ "

Naruto now knew who his first target was as his eyes honed in on the man blowing the invisible bubbles. Sure he was fighting a Kage and arguably the third strongest Jinchuuriki but the ability to create invisible attacks in Naruto's mind took priority.

Naruto waited until one of his clones was in mid punch before substituting himself with it as it landed a solid blow on the green haired girl with the real Naruto now within striking distance of the yukata clad Jinchuuriki.

"Alright then let's get rid of you first, **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Swinging his left arm in a cutting motion Naruto fired a massive blast of wind at the man who was unable to dodge in time and as a result sent flying through the forest only to be caught and suspended in midair.

"Got ya!"

The man struggled but was unable to free himself from a series of seals that had been etched into both the trees and earth beneath him as the clone Naruto's emerged from hiding.

"You two keep adding to that seal array and take these guys to help," Naruto said as he summoned six more clones before sighing to himself. "Konan-."

"Don't even think about it Naruto," Konan said as Naruto's body from the stomach up turned into paper and Konan appeared right in front of him as if she were attached to his body. "You are the last person I have left in this world and I refuse to let you go off to fight foes such as this without me!"

"But Konan listen-!"

"I still do not know a whole lot about what being your Assistant truly means but I do know that it makes me both your sword and your shield in all things, including battles to the death against Reanimated Jinchuuriki and crazy Uchiha!"

"But Konan-!"

"Use me offensively if you must but do not dismiss me for it shall not work out in your favour upon our next meeting!"

"What do you mean by use you offensively?"

"Do you think I attach myself to you simply to be a human shield?"

"No."

"Then why would you think I cannot do anything aside from reduce damage from attacks? A mental link now exists between us doesn't it?"

"Well yeah we figured that out when Natsu mentioned he has one with his Assistant."

"Then use it and command me so that we may fight as one Naruto and stop trying to send me away as if I were incapable of enduring combat!"

"You do realize if I have to use my Tailed Beast form you won't be able to stay attached right?"

"I would simply break off at the moment of transformation," Konan replied dismissively. "Now come on the two other Jinchuuriki are fast approaching our position!"

"Right," Naruto sighed as Konan remerged with him as the two opened their minds fully to one another.

" _All right Naruto all you now that our minds are merged is make the motion of the attack you wish for me to perform and it shall be done without command as if I were a mere extension of you._ "

" _All right then Konan I'm counting on you,_ " Naruto said as he ducked under a kick from the green haired girl who simply appeared behind him upon its failure.

Jumping into the air Naruto avoided several sharp coral spikes that burst from the ground and blocked a downward kick from the green haired girl, grabbing her leg and throwing her into the coral spikes below.

"Her speed is quite surprising," Naruto mused as he landed on a tree branch nearby. "I'm guessing the Seven Tails must be pretty fast if it can grant her that much speed."

The tree Naruto stood on shook violently as the former Mizukage struck its base with razor sharp spikes of coral which shattered its base almost immediately. Leaping from the branch down toward the pair Naruto decided to kick things up a notch and released more of his power as he vanished in a blur of orange light and slammed right into the Kage, his right foot having caved in the man's chest as the ground beneath them cracked before suddenly turning into a large impact crater.

" _This guy is a Reanimation isn't he?_ "

" _I can confirm that they are all dead Naruto I witnessed all but one of their deaths personally with the Mizukage being killed by Natsu himself during the final battle of Kiri._ "

Naruto watched as the reanimated Mizukage stood back up, his collapsed chest simply falling away to reveal an empty void where organs should have been. Frowning was all the action Naruto was permitted before being attacked yet again by the young girl whose speed seemed to have shot up yet again as Naruto ducked to avoid having his head kicked off.

Spinning around to face her Naruto was surprised to see the girl was already following up her attack with another however he decided to meet her head on this time as he coated his hands in Devil's Aura and blocked her attack.

An audible crunch was heard as Naruto watched in morbid fascination as the girl's leg folded in on itself all the way back to her thigh. Naturally since she was a Reanimation she felt no pain however Naruto couldn't help but wince at the damage done as he formed a Rasengan in his free hand and drove it into her back.

The girl was blown high into the air and suddenly froze as two more Shadow Clones appeared in the treetops above having etched seals into several trees in order to trap her. The Mizukage noticed that the girl had been sealed and moved to attempt a rescue however the real Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful blow to his face sending him crashing through the forest as he summoned several more clones.

"You lot fortify those seals and fight anyone who approaches to the death that isn't part of the Allied Shinobi Forces!"

The clones saluted and made their way up toward the other clones as the real Naruto turned to face the inbound Mizukage who was flashing through a series of seals.

" _Be careful Naruto this is a powerful jutsu he is about to cast._ "

" _What is it and what does it do?_ "

" _The jutsu is called Great Deluge and is an S Rank Water Style Jutsu created by the Second Hokage. Very few shinobi aside from him were ever able to use it since it required monstrous amounts of chakra to create or shift the water necessary however in Tobirama's case he converted the water in the air around us in order to instantly generate a literal sea of water._ "

" _And I'm guessing since the Fourth Mizukage was a Jinchuurki he had enough power to do it?_ "

" _Yes_ ," Konan replied just as the Mizukage finished with his seals. " _Look out!_ "

Naruto watched as a massive tidal wave began to form up behind the Mizukage with it ripping up every tree and bush in its path and adding it to the attack.

"Suppose now would be a good time to test this jutsu out," Naruto said to himself as he began flashing through a series of seals.

" _What are you doing, no A Rank jutsu will stop that!_ "

" _Our minds are connected aren't they,_ " Naruto replied calmly which shut the bluenette up. " _Look into my thoughts and see._ "

" _When did you …_ "

" **Wind Style: Gale Fissure!** "

Raising his right hand above his head a massive pillar of black wind appeared that stretched far beyond anyone's sight. Moving his hand downward the wind in the area picked up as Naruto slammed the attack down in front of him, slicing the massive tidal wave in half which also happened to send the Mizukage hurdling down into the ravine created as a result of the impact.

"Well guess I have a counter to massive tidal waves now," Naruto huffed as ten clones appeared before him. "Go seal up the Mizukage and make sure no one comes near him!"

Just like the last two times the clones saluted him and left toward their targets location as Naruto stumbled back slightly.

"Man … S Rank Jutsu can really take it out of ya!"

"I could have given you wings and we could have simply avoided it you know," Konan sighed as she appeared before him. "That was reckless especially since we still have that Masked Man to deal with not to mention helping Bee."

"Yeah well look I got the win in the end didn't I?"

"At the cost of a third of your chakra!"

"I still have Kurama's power!"

"That's no excuse to drop a third of your power in one attack that may or may not have even worked!"

"We don't have time for this now do we Konan?"

"Don't change the subject Naruto!"

"Do you want to survive this war or not because if you do another reckless stunt like that then you won't even beat the Masked Man!"

"Rather sound advice you know," the Masked Man said as he appeared behind Konan. "I must admit you have grown quite powerful since we last met Naruto but then again so has Sasuke."

"Leave Sasuke out of this," Naruto said sharply as he moved to stand next to Konan. "I don't know how you managed to convince Sasuke to join you but I know that once I beat you he'll finally return to Konoha!"

"Really? And just what makes you think that I have any control over Sasuke whatsoever?"

"Don't act like you aren't using something to keep him under your thumb," Naruto spat. "I still haven't forgotten that it was you who got him out of the Five Kage Summit!"

"At that time we were allies however he has since proven himself hostile toward my efforts, a shame really since his potential rivals that of even Madara Uchiha himself."

"He's your enemy now?"

"Oh yes for you see he attacked Kabuto's lair not too long ago alongside several other annoyances including Dragneel of all people who ended up killing him."

"And just why should we believe you," Konan said with the venom clearly present in her voice. "Nagato and Yahiko trusted you and you ended up using them until their deaths!"

"It is true that I'm not the most trustworthy of individuals however that particular piece of information is inconsequential to me now since Kabuto is no longer among us, his Reanimations no longer aiding my efforts."

"Just who the hell are you anyway," Naruto growled. "You pop up all over the place and start conflicts, manipulate powerful and cunning shinobi into doing your dirty work and seem to want all Nine Tailed Beasts to enslave the world yet not once have you used them against us! Just who are you and what are you really after?"

"What am I after, truly after? The power of the Tailed Beasts is necessary for Project Tsuki No Me however that is but a step on the path toward my ultimate goal. And as for my name though it is of little importance this late in the game you may refer to me as Tobi."

"That isn't your real name," Konan hissed in response. "You said so yourself when Nagato confronted you about it!"

"My real name is of little importance; only the end result of my plans truly matters."

Tobi looked around the area seemingly inspecting it before sighing and raising his right arm and making a cutting motion. Almost instantly the Six Jinchuuriki appeared behind Tobi whose eyes never once left Naruto's as they bored into him from behind his mask.

"The power of the Nine Tails has made it almost impossible to defeat you without the full aid of their beasts when the other three failed to defeat the Eight Tails, a beast significantly weaker than that of the Nine Tailed Fox."

Both sides felt a sudden spike in chakra followed by a large explosion as the towering form of the Eight Tails suddenly dominated the skyline.

" _ **Sorry about this Naruto but this man's got some locations to know!**_ **Tailed Beast Eight Twists!** "

Naruto grabbed Konan as she remerged with him with the pair quickly digging in as the entire forest was suddenly blown apart with Killer Bee using his Tailed Beast form to turn it into a massive open space where none could hide.

"You damn bastard," Naruto roared attracting the attention of Bee. "We're down here too idiot!"

" _ **Hey I knew you'd survive but just to be safe I'll apologize!**_ "

Naruto sighed before vanishing in an orange blur and reappeared next to the towering form of the Eight Tails with Tobi and the Reanimated Jinchuuriki appearing from the swirling vortex a fair distance away.

"Get ready Octopops this guy is gonna try something," Naruto said with a frown as Tobi began to flash through a series of seals.

" **Summoning – Gedo Statue!** "

From behind Tobi a hulking statue emerged with the man quickly jumping onto its head as it rose high into the sky.

"Gedo Statue?"

" _That's what we sealed all the Tailed Beasts into,_ " Konan explained through their mental link as Naruto clenched his fists.

"He's bringing out the other Tailed Beasts …"

" _ **You sure Naruto?**_ "

"Positive Octopops," Naruto sighed as his mind searched for Kurama's own.

" _ **I'm fine Naruto, no thanks to that overgrown sushi platter though …**_ "

" _What should I do Kurama?_ "

" _ **If he brings out the Tailed Beasts Konan has to leave, an S Rank Jutsu she might be able to take but multiple Tailed Beast Bombs is something else.**_ "

" _She won't do that Kurama she made that perfectly clear._ "

" _ **That's only because to her your reasoning wasn't good enough but if this Tobi or whatever his name is sends out his Tailed Beasts then she has no choice but to accept that she is simply a liability and remove herself from the fight.**_ "

" _I can hear all of this you know …_ "

" _Oh shit-!_ "

" _Relax Naruto,_ " Konan sighed as Naruto felt her eyes shift toward the Gedo Statue. " _I'll go quietly on one condition._ "

" _And what's that?_ "

" _Don't do something reckless and leave me all alone, you are the last thing I have left in this world to claim as an attachment. Promise me that you will fight without resorting to foolishness like earlier and that you WILL make that idiot pay for what he did to Nagato, Yahiko and everyone else who has ever been drawn in by his lies!_ "

" _Konan you and I both know I can't promise that I'll come back alive-._ "

" _ **Naruto you are so shit at reading the mood …**_ "

" _The hell are you talking about fuzzball?_ "

" _ **Just make the damn promise you dense idiot!**_ "

Naruto sighed as Konan once more appeared before him with her usual blank expression though he swore he saw a tinge of something in her eyes.

"Konan … do you fear losing me that much?"

"Yahiko and Nagato were my light Naruto and I followed them in all their endeavours be they evil or good knowing full well what my actions would bring upon the world and yet I did not care because as long as my lights were safe all was well."

"Until I killed Nagato …"

"Nagato knew what kind of person I was and he also knew what kind of person you were at the very end and so he entrusted me to you, not out of guilt for what he'd done to you but because he knew that you would treat me as well as they did. Without a light to guide me I would have welcomed death however you have given me new purpose, new life."

"Konan …"

"Do you understand Naruto I cannot afford to lose my last light in this world lest I succumb to true despair and yes I know it is selfish to ask so much but-."

Konan was surprised when she found Naruto hugging her, the golden chakra like flames warming her slightly as he embraced her gently.

"I wasn't aware that you held such a mindset Konan," Naruto said softly before looking into her eyes. "I'll survive this Konan and I'll come back to you so that Kurama can instruct us more on how to better this broken world!"

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise," Naruto replied with a grin as he released the still frozen Konan whose eyes were still displaying the shock from earlier. "I promise you Konan that I'll come back and keep you in the light, forever if that's what it takes!"

Blinking several times Konan eventually smiled and took a step back; creating paper like wings for herself as she slowly began to float upward.

"I eagerly await your return, Master Naruto."

And with that Konan burst into hundreds of pieces of paper that quickly vanished leaving him alone with Bee to ponder the unusual interaction he'd just had.

"Now that the unwanted extra has left may I begin," Tobi asked as Naruto turned around to face the man with a hard glare.

"This all ends now Tobi, Madara or whoever the hell you really are, the Tailed Beasts will be free once more and your plans ultimately foiled!"

"Bold words from a Jinchuuriki who has yet to master his full power," Tobi said as he placed his hand on the head of the Gedo Statue with it slowly opening its mouth. "Let us see if that confidence remains after your beast has been extracted and your broken body plastered all across this wasteland!"

Six streams of chakra emerged from the statue's mouth right into the backs of the Jinchuuriki who began to suddenly grow larger as they began to transform. Despite having Kurama, Gyuki and Bee on his side Naruto couldn't help but sweat at the monstrous beasts before him that easily towered over him.

" _ **Are you alright Naruto?**_ "

" _As a human staring down six Tailed Beasts … not really._ "

" _ **With my power and the aid of Gyuki and Killer Bee we can easily push them back Naruto, I thought you understood this?**_ "

" _I did but actually being here now and standing before them, six of the nine creatures of which even the weakest is capable of destroying a country if blood lusted it's just a lot to take in._ "

" _ **There is no going back now Naruto the fate of the world depends on the outcome of this battle.**_ "

" _I know …_ "

" _ **Natsu, myself and Jiraiya trained you to face challenges such as this Naruto and there is no one else who is better suited to the task.**_ "

Taking a deep breath Naruto sighed as his gaze swept over each of the Tailed Beasts before turning to look up at Bee and Gyuki.

" _ **Naruto?**_ "

" _Don't mind me Kurama I was just thinking,_ " Naruto said quickly as he turned back toward his opponents. " _I was just thinking that this is the first time almost all the Tailed Beasts have met in one place since the time of the Sage himself._ "

" _ **What about it?**_ "

" _It's just a shame it's for another stupid war I mean sure you don't all like dealing with one another but at the end of the day you guys are family and being forced to fight each other just doesn't sit right with me._ "

" _ **Where's this coming from?**_ "

" _I don't know really but if I had to guess it's a mix between what Konan was saying and watching this bastard Tobi having complete control over the Tailed Beasts. I think I might have an idea on what to do with you all once this war is over but that discussion can wait until after we've won._ "

" _ **Is this going to be like your idea to eat four different ramen bowls at once because you thought it only counted as one if you ate it at the same time because if it's as dumb as that then-.**_ "

" _OI THAT'S NOT FAIR I WAS SIX!_ "

" _ **A four year old knows the difference …**_ "

" _Screw you furball!_ "

Kurama began to laugh with Naruto eventually joining in with the two quickly sobering and once again focusing on the task before them.

" _ **Give that bastard hell Naruto.**_ "

" _You've got it Kurama,_ " Naruto replied with a grin as Tobi pointed toward both himself and Gyuki.

"Attack!"

" _ **Hop on Naruto and let's begin this show,**_ " Bee shouted as he picked up Naruto and placed him atop his head. " _ **Try not to get trampled or else you'll find yourself dismantled!**_ "

Naruto barely had enough time to register what Bee had said having put his undivided attention on the country demolishing beasts that were currently charging toward him. Remembering the Jinchuuriki he'd fought before it wasn't too hard for him to figure out which Beast belonged to them.

The turtle like beast that was currently curled up into a ball and charging toward them was undoubtedly the Mizukage's one if the shape of the spikes on its shell were any indication. Clearly it was a Water based Tailed Beast and it bore only three tails which just so happened to be the same one Natsu mentioned he'd beaten before.

The stag beetle was undoubtedly the green haired girl's beast due to its superior speed and constant barrage of powerful wind that it generated with each subsequent flap of its wings. Out of all of them it was clearly the strongest one however the last one he'd faced was rather interesting.

Amongst the group of strange creatures was a strange slug like beast that seemed to ooze a corrosive like substance. The creature was clearly the slowest of the lot and seemed to choose to hang back and fire massive bubbles in the direction of the pair signalling that it was indeed the Yukata wearing Jinchuuriki's Tailed Beast.

The other three Tailed Beasts were also rather intimidating however Naruto knew nothing about their Jinchuuriki so he decided to evaluate them based on what he saw.

The first one he laid eyes upon was the Two Tails, a massive flaming blue cat with black markings that upon first glance appears to be the most intimidating of the entire group until the one behind it makes its presence known.

A hulking ape like beast was shattering the earth with the gorilla like Tailed Beast smashing the ground with its fists as it ran. Naruto knew that this one would no doubt be hard to take down since it was an ape and they were well known to go into berserker like rampages when provoked.

After eyeing the Four Tails Naruto's eyes moved onto the final Tailed Beast, the Five Tails. This one compared to the others appeared rather plain however it possessed a glare that could freeze even the most battle hardened shinobi in place should it so desire with its hooves ripping up the earth as it ran.

"This is gonna be insane, you sure we can handle these guys Octopops!?"

" _ **Don't worry about a thing bro old Eight knows how to set these fools straight!**_ "

Naruto didn't have time to reply as Gyuki made contact with the other beasts landing a powerful punch to the jaw of the Five Tails and catching the fist of the Four Tails with the other.

Unfortunately Bee was hit in the side by the Three Tails knocking Naruto off of his head with the Seven Tails moving to capitalize on his shock as it dashed in to deliver a swift blow, Naruto however finally had gathered up the courage to fight as he waited for the right moment.

Enlarging his right hand Naruto grabbed hold of the Seven Tail's horn and used his other hand to grab hold of one of the spikes sticking out of the Three Tail's back. Keeping his grip on the beetle like beast Naruto used all his strength and slammed it into the ground as two more arms extended from his back and created a massive blue shuriken made of pure wind.

" **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!** "

Throwing the Rasenshuriken at the downed Seven Tails the beast let out a roar as it became enveloped by the attack. Landing on the ground Naruto was forced to enhance the size of his hands in order to catch the mouth of the Two Tails which had moved to bite him and with the same amount of effort he lifted the beast up off of the ground and slammed it down behind him.

" _ **Look out Naruto,**_ " roared bee as Naruto looked up to see the Four Tails which had jumped in the air in an effort to crush him beneath its weight.

Running as fast as he could Naruto managed to evade the initial attack however the earth around him began to lift up as he was tossed into the air, right into the path of the Four Tails itself.

"Oh crap …"

Faster than either he or Bee could react Naruto found himself caught within the confines of the Four Tail's mouth as everything went black.

 _ **/?/**_

Naruto groaned as he tried to open his eyes, a bright light informing him that he had a massive headache.

"Hey guys I think he's waking up!"

"Be silent girl!"

"Everyone calm down we don't want to further disorient the boy."

" _ **Especially since that lard Four ate him!**_ "

" _ **You all know that it was the only way to get him to meet with us whilst Nine does his thing, you all agreed with me to do it earlier.**_ "

" _ **That doesn't mean that it was a good thing the boy was consumed.**_ "

Naruto sighed as he forced himself into a sitting position as his vision slowly came into focus and when it did finally adjust to the light he kind of wished he was still unconscious.

"So this must be where you end up when one of Kurama's siblings eats you, it's a bit too bright for my liking but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Is this kid really supposed to be Kurama's Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto's head snapped toward the deep voice that had questioned his bond with Kurama only to freeze as his eyes locked with a stern looking man who sat atop the head of the Five Tails.

"Just ignore him Naruto he's no fun!"

"I thought I told you to be silent brat."

"I don't take orders from dumb old men like you!"

Naruto shook his head slightly as he quickly came to realize all the Jinchuuriki of the Tailed Beasts were here along with the beasts themselves.

"I'm sure that you are wondering exactly what happened Naruto," asked the Fourth Mizukage prompting Naruto to nod dumbly. "We don't have a lot of time I'm afraid so you'll need to try and recover from your shock as quickly as you can so that we can speak with you about something important."

"Hold on a minute aren't you all supposed to be dead?"

"What gave it away," the stern looking man from earlier said as he cracked his knuckles. "Was it the fact that you faced our Reanimations or was it the fact that the Masked Man was able to pull out and put back the Tailed Beasts at will without it even so much as garnering a whimper from us?"

"Leave him alone he's under a lot of pressure right now!"

"And we weren't?"

"Compared to the petty squabbles of our villages he's leagues above us in terms of overall problems."

" _ **Perhaps before we all devolve into petty squabbles we should inform Naruto as to who you all are and why he's been brought here.**_ "

"Six is right, apologies for our behaviour Naruto."

"It's ok," Naruto replied warily. "I'm just kind of confused as to how I ended up here with all of you when you guys are supposed to be dead."

"A fair question Naruto and one that we intend to answer truthfully but first I believe that introductions are in order," the man who sat atop the head of the Four Tails said with a slight grin.

"I am Yugito Nii, Jonin of the Hidden Cloud and Jinchuuriki to the Two Tailed Nekomata," the blonde haired Jinchuuriki said as he beast lowered its head to Naruto's level.

" _ **As Yugito said I am the Two Tailed Nekomata however my true name is Matatabi, it is an honour to meet you Naruto.**_ "

"No doubt your Master Natsu spoke of me however for the record I'll give you my name again, I'm the former Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Yagura Karatachi and I was the Jinchuuriki of the Three Tailed Turtle.

" _ **Hello young Naruto I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused during the Kiri war, the Masked Man forced us to do such terrible things.**_ "

"My name is Roshi and I am from Iwa, though that could be debated since I went into self exile because I despised the way the Tsuchikage was running things. Anyway this is my partner the Four Tailed-."

" _ **We've been together for over forty years Roshi yet still you refuse to call me by my true name or did you forget it again in your senility?**_ "

"Oh I remember your name perfectly well," Roshi replied with a shrug. "I just enjoy annoying you."

" _ **Ignore this fool Naruto Uzumaki for he is the epitome of laziness and stupidity! I am Son Goku, King of the Sage Monkeys or better known as the Handsome Monkey King!**_ "

"Only because no other monkey is willing to challenge you for the spot," Roshi scoffed as the two quickly entered into an argument that prompted the Jinchuuriki of the Five Tails to speak.

"My name is Han and I too am from Iwa. The beast below me is the Five Tails."

" _ **Don't mind Han's rather rough way of speaking Naruto he's just not one for conversation. My name is Kokuo and I'm glad to finally get the chance to meet the one who has joined with Kurama.**_ "

"Hello there Naruto my name is Utakata and my partner here is the Six Tailed Slug."

" _ **Hi Naruto my name is Saiken, sorry about all this we really wanted to meet you under better circumstances!**_ "

"Heya Naruto my name is Fuu and this here is my pal the Seven Tailed Beetle!"

" _ **Greetings Naruto my name is Chomei, our meeting was quite lucky wasn't it?**_ "

"Y-you would all trust me with your true names," Naruto asked clearly shocked having been told by Kurama himself that the Tailed Beasts rarely told anyone their true names.

" _ **Of course we did,**_ " Son roared having finally gotten sick of the banter between himself and Roshi. " _ **Who else is more deserving than the human who works alongside Kurama eh?**_ "

" _ **Kurama isn't the easiest of us to work alongside you know Naruto and normally he gives anyone he's sealed in a hard time. Sure circumstances may have forced his hand but even you have to admit that he's pretty tough to work with,**_ " Chomei added prompting Naruto to chuckle slightly.

"He does get annoying on occasion but I know that he' got my back no matter what," Naruto replied as he bumped his fist against his chest. "I couldn't ask for a better friend than Kurama in the world though Natsu Sensei does come pretty close."

" _ **Speaking of that man we have brought you here today to discuss something that involves him,**_ " Matatabi said as Naruto turned his attention toward her. " _ **This of course refers to the plan of the Masked Man and the potential consequences it will have on the world should we fail to prevent the chakra of all nine from entering the Gedo Statue.**_ "

"The Ten Tails," Naruto sighed as the other Tailed Beasts collectively nodded. "Kurama told me about it and how you all once came from it and how it could be revived by recombining all of your chakra."

" _ **Then you know why we brought up that man Dragneel don't you?**_ "

"Because he's really strong?"

" _ **The man is extremely powerful however that is not why we reference him directly,**_ " Son said as he knelt down to look Naruto in the eyes. " _ **We aren't sure how but that man wields a much more stabilized version of the power that the Ten Tails possesses and it would end up being up to him to combat it should it be released upon the world.**_ "

"Natsu Sensei is already aware of that and planned on ending the war before the man in the mask could do that."

" _ **There is more to the man's plan though than you know, than what even Dragneel knows Naruto,**_ " Saiken said quickly as the Jinchuuriki took over for them.

"The Masked Man plans on becoming the second Ten Tails Jinchuuriki Naruto and using its power cast the most powerful Genjutsu onto the moon in order to ensnare the world in eternal slumber," Roshi said with a deep frown.

"This man is dangerous Naruto and has been manipulating the entire shinobi world for years in order to get what he wants. The war in Kiri was all made as a simple distraction that would keep the eyes of the other villages away from the Akatsuki so that they were free to operate within their lands undisturbed," Yagura said softly.

"Yeah not to mention that other woman who's running around as well, the one that was crazy powerful," Fuu added quickly as the Tailed Beasts collectively shivered.

" _ **Kaguya, just the name makes my shell itch,**_ " Isobu grumbled.

" _ **Death would be a much more preferable option to another eternity trapped within her,**_ " Son roared in agreement.

" _ **Judging by your lack of surprise you knew that Kaguya had prior involvement with the Ten Tails Naruto,**_ " Matatabi asked making Naruto nod in agreement.

"I know that the Ten Tails was once a weapon used to fight the Titans and once that war ended Kaguya fled with it and brought it here where she eventually sealed it within herself."

" _ **That would be the briefest way of summarizing it but yes that is the gist of it however a history lesson is not why we brought you here today.**_ "

" _ **You need our help if you want to beat the Masked Man,**_ " Chomei said as the Jinchuuriki nodded in agreement.

"None of us could even beat the Akatsuki let alone that man who wields both the legendary Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyo however he also possesses us and the Tailed Beasts at his command," Yagura sighed. "All in all it's a rather hopeless situation."

"At least that's how it would've been had you not already been best buds with Kurama," Fuu cheered as Chomei hummed in agreement.

" _ **You also have Gyuki and his Jinchuuriki at your side.**_ "

"Loathe as they all are to admit it the Eight and Nine Tails are more than enough to handle us since the last three tails of power are by far the biggest in terms of power scale difference."

"However you cannot use your Tailed Beast State," Han said bluntly. "Why?"

"Because Kurama said his power was different to the rest of yours and we've been slowly integrating it with my own so that I don't go killing myself when I do finally use it."

" _ **But you should be able to do it now that you have most of it within you so why didn't you use it when the Masked Man brought us out?**_ "

"Because I'm not sure if it'll work or not I mean Kurama and I have done partial transformations but never a full body one."

" _ **So you are worried about the stability of the form,**_ " Kokuo asked as Naruto nodded. " _ **That issue can be easily fixed if you know every trick in the book on transforming.**_ "

"Huh?"

"Naruto we brought you here for a reason and the Tailed Beasts are now going to show you it," Roshi said as all the Tailed Beasts moved their appendages above Naruto like hands piling on top of each other.

"What's this?"

" _ **Kurama is so helpless without our help so we've decided since he's working so hard to save us we'll lend him a hand,**_ " Son said with a toothy grin.

" _ **We plan on giving you a gift Naruto so simply connect with us like you have with Kurama and all will be explained,**_ " Matatabi said in a softer tone which was enough to get Naruto to raise his hand to touch the paw above him.

"WHOA!"

Naruto felt a powerful surge run through his body as the Tailed Beasts each inserted some of their own chakra into him.

" _ **Consider this our apology for fighting you Naruto,**_ " Chomei said as the Tailed Beasts returned to their initial positions.

" _ **Also use it to beat the crap out of that masked guy for us!**_ "

"Calm down Four you know Naruto will do the right thing," Roshi said in a teasing tone that annoyed Son however he knew now wasn't the time to begin squabbling.

" _ **It's almost time for you to return now Naruto, make sure you free us from the Masked Man,**_ " Kokuo said as everyone began to slowly fade away.

" _ **But if you do happen to fail we will not blame you Naruto after all you are dealing with a burden not carried by anyone since the Sage himself,**_ " Isobu added. " _ **Though it must have been worse to fight the Ten Tails though …**_ "

"I'll do my best to free you guys as soon as possible," Naruto said with a grin. "And once this is all over I'll make sure you can all go live how you like!"

" _ **You truly are an interesting one Naruto Uzumaki,**_ " Matatabi said as both she and Yugito vanished followed by the others leaving only Roshi and Son Goku.

"Why didn't you two fade?"

" _ **You came here because of me remember Naruto?**_ "

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot that part."

"Before we allow things to progress any further Four and I have one final gift for you Naruto that we hope will be of some use to you in defeating the Masked Man."

Roshi leapt off of Son's head and landed next to Naruto with the Four Tails placing its hand above them, chakra once again seeping out this time in much larger quantities.

"What-!?"

" _ **Consider this my thanks for not treating us like mere animals Naruto since many seem to want to cage us Tailed Beasts for our power thinking we are mere primal entities made of chakra.**_ "

"Not to mention you are the first person Kurama has actively bothered to train in full to utilize his powers so that much alone gets you a lot of respect in our books."

" _ **You'll understand what we've given you once you return to the real world Naruto but that aside we will be silently praying for your victory.**_ "

"Thank you Son, Roshi," Naruto said sincerely as the two began to slowly fade away. "I won't let you guys down."

" _ **Tell Kurama he's lucky to find someone like you as a Jinchuuriki for me eh!**_ "

"Good luck Naruto and farewell."

And with that Son Goku and Roshi vanished causing the entire area Naruto was in to suddenly turn pitch black.

 _ **/Tobi's POV/**_

Having seen Naruto be swallowed by the Four Tails Tobi's initial thought was fear that he had accidently killed the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki however once the Four Tails ceased all movement he knew the blonde was still alive.

Warping over to the Four Tails he ordered it to lower its head so that he could retrieve Naruto however his eyes widened once he realized that the beast was actually clenching its jaws in an attempt to keep them closed.

"Impossible …"

A two golden hands emerged from the mouth of the Four Tails as Naruto forced them open, quickly leaping out of the small space he'd created and landing right in front of Tobi.

"That was way too close!"

"So you survived after all, how interesting."

Naruto's expression instantly hardened as he met Tobi's gaze, neither moving so much as an inch as they sized each other up.

"Surely you realize you cannot win Naruto, not whilst I possess Seven of the Nine Tailed Beasts?"

"Talk talk talk, can't you do anything else?"

"Still overly confident after being swallowed up by a Tailed Beast are we, I shall have to rectify that."

"I'll admit you having Seven of the Tailed Beasts under your control is impressive however you won't ever win because at the end of the day what you fight for is something that not even the world itself wants you to attain. The resurrection of the Ten Tails WILL be stopped!"

"How do you know about the Ten Tails," Tobi hissed as he clenched his fists out of both shock and anger. "I only informed the Allied Shinobi Forces about Project Tsuki No Me and my plan to use the power of the Nine Tailed Beasts not about the Ten Tails itself!"

"You do realize that the Tailed Beasts are sentient right, that they have minds and voices of their own? It was they who told me of the Ten Tails, what it was and why it was destroyed by the Sage of the Six Paths so long ago. I bet you didn't even know they all had names did you?"

"The beasts have names? And what would they be exactly?"

"As if I'd tell a bastard like you anything," Naruto replied as he entered a combat stance. "Someone like you doesn't deserve to know their names much less have anything to do with them at all!"

"Add that to the list of information I shall extract from your broken form once I am done with you," Tobi said as his body began to shimmer with his Sharingan spinning wildly only for a leg to appear through his chest much to Naruto's shock.

"Is that-!?"

"Damn my attack phased right through him!"

"Guy Sensei," Naruto said in surprise. "What are you doing here, not that I don't appreciate it?"

Guy skidded to a stop next to Naruto and turned to face the spot where Tobi still stood with a frown etched firmly onto his face.

"Kakashi and I had just finished a hot blooded showdown with the Seven Reanimated Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist when suddenly we saw the Tailed Beasts all fighting in one location. Kakashi was quick to point out that if there were so many Tailed Beasts fighting in one area you were likely involved and recommended we rush to your aid immediately!"

"Kakashi said that," Naruto asked in genuine surprise. "Where is he anyway?"

"Well as you know my eternal rival is not the fastest shinobi in the Leaf so he is still on his way. Once I saw you and the Eight Tails fighting against the other beasts I decided I would use the Gates to get here faster."

"So Kakashi is on his way too?"

"He should be here in a few minutes Naruto," Guy replied before returning his attention to the man before them. "But for now we have a most dire situation to deal with, surrounded by hostile Tailed Beasts and a man comparable to the Madara of legend we are most certainly not in the greatest of tactical positions."

"Since when has that ever mattered," Naruto asked with a slight grin on his face prompting Guy to grin as well in response.

"Truer words were never spoken Naruto for we Leaf ninja laugh in the face of all perilous shenanigans even if they involve the Tailed Beasts!"

"Thanks for coming Guy Sensei," Naruto said sincerely as he turned his attention toward Kakashi's approaching form. "Can you and Kakashi do me a favour?"

"Of course Naruto what do you need?"

"I need you two to try and hold off this masked guy so Bee and I can take on the other Tailed Beasts, can you do that?"

"Naruto I'm honoured you would trust us with such an important task and I can assure you that Kakashi and I shall endeavour to complete it with every last drop of our youth!"

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Well you don't need to beat him just hold him back long enough for me to put these guys out of commission."

"We'll make sure you have all the time you need Naruto," Guy said as he vanished with a blur of pure speed only to reappear next to Kakashi to no doubt relay the plan.

"You think you can have those two hold me back Naruto? You do realize that not even the Five Kage could stop me?"

"Don't talk to me about odds because they don't mean shit to me," Naruto replied as he felt Kurama's mind brush against his own. "I've been on the short end of the stick almost my entire life yet look at me now! Odds are that either of us could win or lose and I don't plan on losing so long as I've got something to fight for!"

" _ **Naruto, this chakra …**_ "

" _We all spoke Kurama, in that weird dimension you mentioned to me I think. Oh Son wanted you to know that you were lucky you got me for a Jinchuuriki._ "

" _ **Figures he would say something like that to you, Son values respect, equality and pride in a person which you've got in spades. So the others all gave you some of their power?**_ "

" _Yeah and they said I should just go for the Tailed Beast Transformation since it'll work out better now apparently._ "

" _ **With this much chakra it likely will,**_ " Kurama replied as he hummed in thought. " _ **This bodily form is almost dry with my power almost completely transferred to you which means I need to begin returning to you.**_ "

" _How far away are you?_ "

" _ **I'm on the edge of the forest now watching the battle.**_ "

" _Start making your way back and I'll use this transformation._ "

" _ **Remember the first time is always unstable,**_ " Kurama warned as his presence faded from Naruto's mind leaving him to steel himself for his first attempt at becoming Kurama's true form.

' _Okay Naruto you can do this, Natsu Sensei and Kurama believe you can do it so all you have to do is …'_

Tobi instantly warped away from Naruto the moment he felt an explosion of chakra from the blonde and watched in shock as nine massive golden tails burst to life behind him with a chakra avatar of Kurama forming around him, lifting him into the air as the Nine Tailed Fox walked the Elemental Nations once more.

The fox let out a roar that made all the other beasts pause before turning their attention toward him and away from the wounded Bee.

"A shaky transformation at best Uzumaki," Tobi taunted. "How will a mere avatar even hope to match up against six actual Tailed Beasts?"

"It's quite simple really Tobi," Naruto said as he raised his left hand upward. "The Nine Tails is known as the strongest of all the Tailed Beasts for a reason and even a mere chakra avatar can crush the likes of you!"

"We'll see about that brat," Tobi growled as he went to flash through a series of seals only to be forced to dodge an attack from Guy who landed where he once stood.

"You will face Kakashi and I as your opponents!"

"Go ahead and finish up the Tailed Beasts quickly Naruto," Kakashi said with a confidence that again surprised him. "Guy and I will hold this man back with everything we have!"

' _Kakashi Sensei sure has changed …'_

Nodding toward Kakashi Naruto turned his attention toward the Tailed Beasts and with a loud cry shot off toward them as yet another pivotal battle of the war began.

 _ **/Below Kabuto's Lair/**_

"DID IT WORK?"

"Must you constantly yell all the time Caster?"

"I MUST KNOW IF THE HOLY MAIDEN HAS BEEN CREATED OR IF WE HAVE FAILED YET AGAIN SABER!"

"Our plans were flawless so it couldn't have possibly failed."

Both versions of Gilles looked into the pot and noticed that the black substance had gone down considerably and decided to wait and see what lay at the bottom of the cauldron. For what felt like hours the two Servants waited and waited to see the object of their desires made real when suddenly a loud clang was heard within.

"Could it be …?"

"THE HOLY MAIDEN!"

Both versions of Gilles stood before the cauldron as the loud clanging sound grew louder and louder until finally the cauldron was knocked off of its fittings and crashed onto the floor with a loud clang forcing the two Servants to jump out of the way.

After regaining their composure the two waited with baited breath as a fair skinned hand gripped the outer edge of the cauldron much to the delight of Caster who couldn't stop screaming success.

Once the figure emerged both versions of Gilles were stunned into silence as they marvelled in her beauty.

Fundamentally she looked like Jeanne however she appeared much older than the original being much taller and wielding a rather sizeable bust and curves in all the right places. The eyes of the woman were mixed with her left being that of Jeanne Alter's signature amber and the right being Jeanne's signature blue.

However unlike the original and Alter this one bore no religious insignia of any kind on her clothing which was a form fitting version of the regular Jeanne's armor bearing strange blood splatter like patches over it that appeared to be woven into the metal itself.

As the woman stepped down from the cauldron her armor echoed through the chamber prompting her to pause and look around with her eyes soon landing upon the two Servants before her.

"Jeanne," Saber Gilles said softly as he fell to his knees struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall due to his happiness.

"THE HOLY MAIDEN JEANNE HAS BEEN BORN AT LAST!"

The pair were about to continue their celebration when the woman finally spoke and ruined the moment.

"Are you the ones responsible for this?"

The Saber Gilles was frozen in shock at the icy tone that the woman had spoken to them in, quickly realizing that something may have gone wrong however Caster Gilles had no problem answering her question.

"OF COURSE WE DID JEANNE AND WE DID SO WITHOUT REGRET!"

"I see …"

Faster than either Servant could see the woman vanished and had Caster Gilles pinned up against the cave wall with his neck impaled half way down a black and silver lance, her eyes appearing to deem the shockingly quick death nothing more than a chore at best.

"JE-ARGH!"

Caster Gilles was unable to speak as he began to choke on his own blood and quickly faded away leaving only Saber Gilles to confront the powerful entity they'd created.

"I remember now what you and that sickening version of Gilles did to me, how you tossed my other selves aside to fulfil your own perverse desires."

"We didn't-!"

"You will die Gilles de Rais, die a quick and bloody death before returning to the Throne however there is but one use you have to me."

"A-and what would that be?"

"Where can I find him?"

"Find who?"

"Natsu Dragneel, where is he?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Then you are of no use," the woman said as she spun her lance and cleaved Saber Gilles in half vertically, slicing through his armor as if it were mere butter as he instantly faded away.

"Of course I still retain part of my Servant contract with him thanks to my other self having one," the woman said after searching within herself for several moments. "So he has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village …"

Dispelling her lance the woman began to float up into the air as she became surrounded by a pillar of golden light and vanished without a trace leaving an empty laboratory behind that would be forgotten to time.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	101. Jeanne's Hostile Emergence

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Azaerys – Yeah killing off Nobu was something I really didn't enjoy doing and I've often found killing off long running characters to be hard to write but I think I did her justice standing against Madara of all people. Glad to hear I managed to nail the right tone I was hoping for some feedback on that.**

 **Thomas MCF – Thanks for the congrats! As for your questions the new Jeanne's class is revealed at the end of the chapter and yes Cynthia will appear more in Vol III but she won't be travelling around with Natsu or anything since he often runs into busted enemies like the Titans and rogue Gods and Devils.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Jeanne's Hostile Emergence**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Dad can you pass the wings?"

Natsu grunted in response as he lazily tossed an entire tray full of wings toward Cynthia who caught them with practiced ease, failing to even drop one precious chicken wing as she placed the tray down in front of her and began tearing into them.

After having their fight against the strange ash creature the pair both agreed to eat at the barbecue place Cynthia spotted earlier and Natsu found that he had competition for who could eat the most in one sitting.

" _Where the hell does that girl put it all?_ "

" _Careful now she's my Daughter remember …_ "

" _I know that but I mean come on just look at her go!_ "

" _She's like me which means she likely needs to consume a lot of food when its on offer, though I can go days without eating I find myself unable to stop the next time I do eat._ "

" _Yeah I was pretty much the same too when I was alive._ "

As Natsu tore apart a roast with several bites he allowed his gaze to drift to Cynthia once more and realized that she too had done the same in that moment which brought a quiet awkwardness to the table, sighing Natsu decided he'd better make the first move at conversation.

"So do you eat this much back home usually?"

"Mom doesn't let me," Cynthia sighed as she placed a half eaten wing on the table. "Mom doesn't let me do a lot of things actually."

"I'm sure she's just looking out for you Cynthia," Natsu said in what he hoped was a parental type voice.

"Look I'm not trying to bash Mom or anything but it's like even now the way I'm speaking she would rip me to shreds if she were here because to her it's all about manners and respect."

"Well there's nothing wrong with having manners and showing everyone a certain level of respect."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to be some sort of public figure y'know I'm just the kind of girl who likes getting into a brawl and getting stuck into jobs with my friends."

"Have you tried telling your Mother about the way you feel?"

"Have I tried," Cynthia snorted in amusement. "I've tried so many times that even Aunt Elise thinks there's something wrong with the way she's treating me!"

"So you think she's being too overbearing then?"

"Well I mean it's hard to really say that y'know because when she's there it's all about how I have to set an example for the rest of the guild and how I'm the one Fiore looks to as a leader for the new generation but when she's gone everything is just kinda …"

"Peaceful?"

"Yeah pretty much," Cynthia sighed as she tore into another wing. "See I only met you today right and we've already gotten into a fight and now we're eating at an all you can eat chatting about whatever and you don't care if I put up a front or not because you're fine with me being the way I am."

"But your Mother wants you to act a certain way and you don't like that," Natsu sighed. "Trust me I get the picture and to be honest it's probably mostly my fault that you see things this way."

"How is this your fault I already said earlier I understand why you can't come back home, whole end of Time cataclysmic scenario type thing, so you don't have to blame yourself for missing out on some of my life especially when we're off to such a great start now."

"I wasn't talking about that I was talking about your heritage," Natsu replied as he tapped the side of his head. "As a Hybrid you act older, you feel older and you believe yourself to be smarter than others. On one hand it's a great set of traits to have but on the other it can alienate you from others."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Mentally you are actually superior to most people since you possess the mind of both a Demon with the Hybrid's Aura to enhance it even further. Naturally there will be people smarter than you but for the most part you are above everyone you meet and it makes you feel alone doesn't it?"

"I have friends Dad I told you about-!"

"I'm not saying you don't have friends Cynth I'm saying that mentally you feel stagnant because there isn't really anyone who you can converse with that will treat you as an equal. Top that with the fact that your Mother seems to want to have you acting a certain way and it clashes with who you are."

"Dad I-."

"You hate it don't you? You hate that you are smart but just want to be seen as another member of the group but no matter how hard you try everyone sees you as my Daughter."

"Dad …"

"You said as much before we arrived that everyone in Fiore sees you like a Princess yet you just want to fight and it's my fault that you are like this. If it weren't for me the attention you get wouldn't be anywhere close to what it is and you could be who you truly wanted to be-."

"DAD!"

"Wh-what?"

"Just … relax for a second Dad so I can say something!"

"Sorry Cynth go ahead."

"I am smart and I know that based on all the tests I did when all of us kids were taught growing up. Where some took a year to learn I took a day, where a particular aspect of someone's magic took a week mine took but a single try. Many people think I'm a prodigy because I'm your Daughter but that isn't the end of the world."

"Then what is it?"

"Its about what I said earlier about Mom, about Wendy and everyone else," Cynthia sighed. "You went through the war and gave up a lot but to those closest to you I think they lost something else and its because of that things ended up the way they are."

"You mean you think Wendy is the way she is specifically because of my supposed death and that your Mother is strict to the point of controlling and overbearing is because she fears losing you like she lost me?"

"More or less," Cynthia replied with a nod. "I know I probably sound like a whining brat but really I just want to be allowed to be myself but I don't have the heart to stand up to Mom and tell her I'm doing what I want because in the end I'm all she's really got left."

"She has her own Mother still though doesn't she?"

"Yeah Grandma is always there but it just isn't the same because to Mom I'm the last link to you she's really got so I guess she doesn't want me getting myself into any kind of trouble to ensure I'm always there for her."

Natsu sighed and massaged his temples for the headache his Daughter was giving him. Sure he knew that Erza would be taking his alleged death hard but if his Daughters claims were true then she wasn't exactly being a fair parent.

" _Yeah but what right do I have to criticize her when I wasn't there for any of the important stuff._ "

" _You want my advice?_ "

" _Not really._ "

" _Aren't you a real dick! My useless advice would be to talk to Elise about this without Cynthia around and get an outsiders perspective because I mean sure Erza might be doing that stuff but what if Cynthia is being overdramatic about it I mean she is a teen girl after all and neither of us can comprehend that complex bomb of emotions!_ "

" _I suppose that's fair advice, thanks._ "

" _Try not to mess this chance up otherwise I'll be the one left to deal with your moping._ "

" _And just like that you go right back to being a dick,_ " Natsu sighed as his focus returned to his Daughter once more.

"I don't doubt that my alleged passing hit your Mother hard enough for her to become overprotective and slightly controlling over your life but you need to understand it isn't my place to criticize her when I wasn't present for any of it."

"I know Dad I just wanted you to know because now that I know where you are I can come visit you when things get too bad back home y'know."

"You shouldn't look at things like that Cynth, your Mother loves you very much so talking about escaping her isn't very nice."

"Not escape then just …"

"A place to come to give her time to cool down?"

"Yeah that might be it."

"You know technically I'm supposed to bring you before the Council because you illegally entered another realm without prior permission so freely admitting that you plan on doing it again would've landed you in the slammer for quite awhile," Natsu said suddenly as he leant back in his chair.

"Wait there's a rule about using the portals!"

"Oh yeah it's called the Rule of Realms and it's basically designed to maintain order across the various realities and the worlds within them."

"Then how come you are allowed to be here and do stuff?"

"I'm an exception to the rule because my job has me fixing messes caused by outside interference on a world."

"So that's why you are here then, to fix this world?"

"It's not so much about fixing it since none of what happens will be reversed its more like ensuring that the fallout generated from said outside influence doesn't lead to the end of said world."

"That's such a weird job to have but it also sounds like a lot of fun."

"It has been fun but it's also pushed me more than I thought it would both physically and mentally," Natsu sighed as he slowly stood from the table and motioned for Cynthia to follow. "But the bonds I've made here I'll treasure them to my dying days and that in my opinion makes all the pain and suffering I've endured all the more worth it."

Cynthia had a thoughtful look on her face as Natsu paid for their meal with the two leaving the store and made their way out into the village once more.

"Now you aren't going to like this Cynthia but you need to go back to Elise and go home."

"What! Why should I leave when we've barely even had a day together!"

"Because currently this world is in the middle of a war that will change its destiny forever and some of the enemies I have to face are much stronger than you currently are."

"So you do think I'm weak …"

"It's not that Cynth it's actually the opposite," Natsu said quickly as he noticed the rather disappointed look on his Daughter's face. "The enemies I have to face are just absurdly strong so much so that I even planned on telling Elise to leave as well."

"So you plan on fighting alone?"

"I won't be completely alone but when it comes to the person I know I'll end up facing I'm really the only person who stands a chance of standing up to her and ending this whole mess once and for all."

"And what's to stop you from doing something risky like you did last time?"

"Aside from the fact that the Ravine of Time isn't something I can open at will," Natsu replied with a grin only receiving a glare in response. "Look I may not be at my maximum strength but the person I have to face isn't as strong as Achnologia or Ahnkseram either and I've gotten quite strong since the last time we met."

"But could you win?"

"I don't know," Natsu replied honestly. "She wasn't even at forty percent because her power is scattered and my power has spiked several times so it's hard to really tell where I sit compared to her."

"So you don't even know if you can beat her but still you insist on trying to fight her alone?"

"That's my job Cynth and like it or not I have to make sure this world is safe."

"At the cost of your life!?"

"It's part of the job Cynth," Natsu sighed as he placed a hand on top of her head. "But don't think that means I'll ever lose faith in victory again, I'll fight with everything I have to not only win but survive as well, I have you to think of now don't I?"

"Dad …"

"How about this, once everything is over I'll have Elise come get you and I'll show you the entire memory of my fight with Kaguya?"

"Do you promise to send Aunt Elise straight away?"

"I promise not as Natsu but as your Father," Natsu replied as he held out his pinkie for her. "You kids still do pinkie swear don't you?"

"Dad now you're being embarrassing I'm not five."

"Fine fine but you believe that I mean my promise don't you?"

"I never said I didn't but we've only just finally met and now you're going to fight someone who could kill you so how am I supposed to feel …"

"How about I give you something that will prove to you that I'm coming back?"

"Like what?"

Holding out his hand Natsu's eyes began to glow as an object began to take shape forming into a red ebony ring with an all too familiar symbol etched onto the stone face.

"That's the mark Mom has on her, the one from you!"

"Put the ring on and focus on it using your Aura Cynthia and tell me what you feel," Natsu instructed as she placed it on her left hand and began to concentrate.

What hit Cynthia was a warm feeling similar to that of her relaxing in the midday sun however she could also feel a myriad of other sensations such as a slight weight tugging at her, a bright light somewhat blinding her only for it to be subdued by a blackish void.

"What you feel is my life force Cynthia," Natsu said much to the girl's shock. "Only you can feel it because only the Aura of another Hybrid can access the effect of that ring so if you ever want to know if I'm still alive simply concentrate on the ring and you'll know."

"Oh Dad you big idiot," Cynthia said as she rushed to embrace him, her voice cracking slightly as Natsu gently stroked the back of her head in a soothing manner.

"Hey now if you can't handle this without crying then I have no idea how you'll handle my other gift."

"Other gift," Cynthia sniffed as she looked up at him only to see Natsu's trademark grin.

"Oh yes and this one has to do with your Dragon lineage."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Cynth is that I'm going to give you another element to learn," Natsu said proudly as his Daughter froze in shock.

"Another element! Dad are you sure that I-!"

"You don't need to have used the Dragon Force to suddenly learn another one that simply shows that you have a mastery over the element in question, though it does help make the learning process easier but we'll get to that another time."

"S-so what element will I be getting?"

"Well you have fire like me but you also have untapped potential within you that I can unlock since I am the Monarch for both."

"Both?"

"Well yes there are two within you that you kind of get by default but they won't be activated unless I allow it and I'm only going to give you one so you can concentrate on learning how to use it."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Cynthia replied before suddenly jumping up and down excitedly. "So what are the elements I can pick from!"

"Heh I remember when I was like that with Lykyria except I was a grown man doing that, but to answer your question you can pick either Divine Dragon Slayer Magic or Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Divine or Demonic," Cynthia said under her breath before realizing the subtle connection. "This is because I'm a Hybrid isn't it!"

"Yep, you can use both because technically you are half Divine and half Demonic in nature. Because there were no Divine or Demonic Dragons around back when I got my powers I was able to unlock them myself but apparently if there is a Monarch you need their permission to learn them."

"So which one do you think I should learn Dad?"

"Well I can tell that you have a higher affinity for the Divine since even now you are subconsciously channelling one of its effects."

"I am?"

"The Divine Aura I like to call it," Natsu informed her as he decided to show her what he meant. "It feels like this."

Allowing his own to leak out Cynthia almost immediately began to look at Natsu in a much greater light as if his mere presence alone was the epitome of God itself. After several moments Natsu reeled it back in prompting Cynthia to shake her head in order to return to her senses.

"Yours is a bit weaker than that but it would explain why everyone in Earthland practically worships the ground you walk on so if you want to stop that then I would recommend unlocking your Divine powers and mastering them."

"What does the Demonic one do; I assume it does something similar?"

"Oh it does something similar but I won't release it here," Natsu said as he eyed the nearby civilians and shinobi who were still under the effects of his Divine Aura. "To sum up what it does though it strikes fear into the hearts of the weak."

"So it does the exact opposite to what the Divine one does," Cynthia asked just to be certain as Natsu nodded. "Then I suppose I'll pick the Divine one since it would be nice to stop people from looking up to me like I'm you."

"In a lot of ways you are me Cynth at least in terms of potential and ability however you are also your own person with your own perspectives, experiences and dreams and that is what makes you unique. But enough about that let me unlock your new power for you before Elise tries to stop me."

"Why would Aunt Elise try to stop me," Cynthia asked in confusion prompting a sadistic smirk from Natsu.

"Who do you think has to do damage control once you start showing signs of your new power back home?"

"Aunt Elise won't like that …"

Chuckling to himself Natsu once again placed a hand atop his Daughter's head however this time he activated his Hybrid's Aura as Cynthia felt an immense pressure crash down upon her.

"Don't be startled this is just my power flowing through you."

"There's so much it's like the sea itself," Cynthia gasped as she felt it hit her core. "The only other people who felt like this were the old man, Grandma Irene, Brandish, Aunt Elise when she got mad and old man Sentomaru!"

Natsu wanted to ask about Sentomaru, surprised that the old man was freely walking around and had actually met his Daughter but knew he needed to concentrate on what he was doing and so for the moment discarded the idea.

With another wave of power Natsu managed to unlock her new gift as he felt Cynthia's Divine Aura increase to the point that he almost fell to its effects but shook it off after a moment of confusion.

" _Probably a result of having subconsciously used it for so long._ "

" _Guess Divine Dragon Slayer Magic was the right choice then eh?_ "

" _Yes it was but don't forget to help her reign in said Aura before it breaks these foolish mortals._ "

Looking around Natsu noticed that the villagers and shinobi were practically drooling at Cynthia prompting Natsu to grab her firmly by the shoulders and shake her out of her dazed stupor.

"Reign in your Divine Aura Cynthia!"

"Wha- how do I do that?"

"Simply will it to not exist and it won't," Natsu replied as Cynthia frowned as bit by bit made its effects shrink until it was only localized around herself.

"I can't do anything more than that Dad, is that bad?"

"It was a great first attempt," Natsu replied only to find himself face first in the dirt, the back of his head sore as he rolled onto his back. "Ow …"

"Natsu you idiot what the hell are you doing!"

"Aunt Elise!"

"What did you hit me for this time," Natsu grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you just started messing with Cynthia's power without telling me!"

"Aunt Elise it's alright-!"

"No its not alright Cynthia because at the end of the day its me who'll have to make up the bullshit excuses as to why you can suddenly use a power that only your idiotic excuse of a Father could use!"

"Told you she'd get mad," Natsu chuckled only to receive a boot to the face.

"Shut up Natsu!"

"Aunt Elise Dad only gave me this power so that I would go home quietly he didn't mean anything by it!"

"So you did it so she would leave did you, a bribe of sorts?"

"Yep," was Natsu's muffled response as he lazily tried to get Elise's boot off of his face. "I need you to take her home and stay there with her."

"Now just hold on a second I agree with Cynthia going home but I'm staying!"

"No you aren't," Natsu said firmly as he easily lifted Elise's foot off of himself and met her glare with his own. "I appreciate that you want to help me Elise but this isn't your fight nor is it hers!"

"It isn't your fight either!"

"I have a much more personal stake in ensuring the survival of this world Elise and you know it!"

"So you plan on taking out an Elder God with no help then?"

"Wait the enemy you were talking about is an Elder God," Cynthia gasped in shock prompting Natsu to groan.

"Yes now please both of you leave and either go back to Earthland or Equilibrius,"

"Cynthia will return to Earthland but I refuse to leave you to fight a powerful foe like that Natsu!"

"Elise," Natsu said in a warning tone that had both girls take an unconscious step back. "I'm trying to do this the nice way but if I must use the power granted to me by the Council I will."

"You would go that far just to keep me out of this?"

"Unlike you I've actually fought Kaguya before and even though she was but a shadow of her true self she wiped the floor with me. At your current power if she managed to restore herself you wouldn't last more than two seconds against her!"

"And you would!?"

"I have something up my sleeve for when the time comes to fight her," Natsu replied cryptically. "Can you talk some sense into her Eliza because she won't listen to me?"

"Mother," Elise gasped as Eliza appeared behind her and delivered a swift blow to the neck rendering her unconscious.

"Aunt Elise!"

"She will be fine Cynthia dear but for now we must leave this place for Equilibrius."

"Can you make sure Cynthia isn't harassed upon arrival please Eliza, I'd appreciate it?"

"That can be easily done Natsu however I must say I was surprised to hear you flex your authority for once considering the fact you basically never use it, and against Elise of all people."

"Yeah well Elise may have good intentions and its one of the reasons why I love her to death but she's too damn stubborn for her own good!"

"Reminds me of a certain someone …"

"Easy Eliza," Natsu replied with a small smile. "I'm just doing what I can to keep my family safe, far from where Kaguya or anyone else can get their hands on them."

"Yes and that is why I knocked Elise out rather than argue with her," Eliza replied as she turned toward Cynthia. "Now come along with me dear and we'll explore your Father's dimension or does it actually belong to the both of you now?"

"It will be mine because I'm older and stronger," Natsu replied seeing Cynthia's confusion. "But she will still receive the same effects as any of us whilst residing within said dimension though I'm sure you can explain it to her the same way you did for me eh?"

"Favour after favour Natsu you are becoming quite indebted to me aren't you?"

"Yeah and I'm sure that you'll call them all in once Elise takes over your job," Natsu replied rolling his eyes at her light jab. "Now go on and get out of here I have work to do!"

"Of course," Eliza said as she opened a portal behind Cynthia and moved to stand next to the teen.

"I'll see you soon Cynthia and let me know if anyone treats you badly in Equilibrius alright."

"I will Dad," Cynthia sighed as Natsu pulled her in for one last hug before letting her leave through the portal with Eliza.

"So that's my Daughter huh, what an interesting young girl," Natsu sighed as his expression changed to a much more serious one. "Thanks for waiting for me to send them away before you made your presence known otherwise it would've been harder to get them to leave."

As the wind blew some dust up on the nearly abandoned street a woman appeared who looked almost exactly like Jeanne as the two stared each other down.

"You aren't going to comment on my appearance?"

"I can smell that there's something off with you, you smell like both Jeanne and Joan and yet you also smell of something else. I'm not sure what it is that's happened but I can already tell you didn't come here looking for my help."

"No I didn't," the woman replied as she summoned her lance into her right hand, holding it behind her in an offensive stance as Natsu pulled his hands from his coat pockets sensing the hidden power within her.

"Can we do this away from the village?"

"Pick a place and I shall oblige."

Natsu nodded and with a snap of his fingers they were just outside of the village in one of the nearby training fields.

"So I can tell you are some version of Jeanne or Joan but I haven't the faintest idea as to who you are so if you could tell me who my opponent is …?"

"I am a possibility," the woman replied. "Jeanne d'Arc had she not been executed by the British and had continued fighting for France well into adulthood. So I suppose it is correct to call me Jeanne however I am no longer a Saint despite still possessing the Holy powers one is granted by such a title."

"And are you contracted to a Master?"

"Upon my initial conception I was free and had planned on returning to you however before I emerged from the dark ritual brought about by Saber Gilles and Caster Gilles I was forcibly contracted for a singular purpose."

"To combat me," Natsu sighed as the Servant before him nodded. "So you are made up of both Jeanne and Joan I take it?"

"Their Spirit Origins were destroyed in order to create me by the man who is currently my Master," Jeanne explained. "Unless you can find a way to separate us then Jeanne Ruler and Jeanne Alter will cease to exist."

"I see …"

"As for my Master he is not happy with the way you have been interfering and has decided to ensure your destruction by using me to do it, for that I apologize."

"It isn't your fault Jeanne," Natsu replied only for the Servant to tighten the grip on her lance as a shimmering light began to form beneath her, lifting her high into the air as Natsu's eyes widened.

"Impossible …"

"If you cannot beat me then you stand no chance of beating Madara or Kaguya Natsu so consider me your final test …"

 _ **/? – A Minute Prior/**_

It appears that Natsu Dragneel will defy expectations yet again, we do not understand?"

"All possible predictions have yielded failure, Gazing Star has foreseen termination on four separate occasions yet he stands defiant."

"And that is why I shall ensure that this Servant stands as a test. The Natsu Dragneel of Chaldea has triumphed against a weaker form of this beast however it will be interesting to see how he goes against one merged with the new and improved Jeanne d'Arc."

Gazing over a circular platform Solomon waved his hands as he conjured pure Spirit Origin and with a mere flick of his wrist cast it into the scene below. It was he who truly orchestrated the summoning of the new Jeanne by using both versions of Gilles and it would be he who would grant Jeanne her final ascension now.

"Tiberius pay close attention to this battle and decipher what you can from its outcome, Flauros you will assist Tiberius in information discernment pattern Sigma Seven."

"Understood," the two Demon God Pillars chanted in unison as Solomon's eyes turned back toward the battle.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Looking upward Natsu saw the source of the light and immediately realized who was behind what happened to Jeanne. From the centre of the ring in the sky signalling Solomon's influence over the Singularity a large amount of Spirit Origin was thrust through as it bonded to Jeanne who now stood atop a rapidly forming beast.

"So that's how it's going to be is it?"

"I am the strongest Servant in this Singularity Natsu, I pray that you have the strength to stop me or else my Master will truly have won all of human history. You have faced many Servants before and have met those that make up my Spirit Origin, the Holy Maiden of Orleans and the Dragon Witch of Orleans, now prepare to face the full might of both!"

Jeanne now stood atop the head of an all too familiar foe, one that he honestly hadn't expected to fight in this world once he'd been informed that they didn't exist. Clenching his fists as the newly summoned mount stepped forward and let out a loud roar Natsu knew exactly what he had to do.

"You know who I am Natsu however I shall give you my full title as well as the title of my mount!

 _ **Fatal Battle**_

 _Draconic Saint Of The Great Hundred Years_

 _Jeanne d'Arc (Rider)_

" _I suppose the Rider Class would be fitting considering what he mount is,_ " Natsu sighed mentally.

" _The amount of power coming off of them is much more than I'd have predicted, you might have to actually try here._ "

 _Nordic Dragon Of Nibelungenlied Legend_

 _Fafnir – Evil Dragon Phenomenon_

Natsu took a step back as Fafnir let out another roar, its chest beginning to glow a bright green colour as its black and red scales pulsed with pure power no doubt owed to Jeanne's influence as it stood up on its hind legs in an attempt to intimidate him.

" _Guess I probably should have moved us further away from the village eh …_ "

" _Too late for that now but don't use all your power on these guys or else Kaguya will wipe the floor with us._ "

" _I know,_ " was Natsu's only response as the massive Dragon took a step forward, barring its teeth as Jeanne let out a battle cry signalling the beginning of their fight.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	102. Apocrypha

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Thomas MCF – I can definitely consider doing that though quite a number of chapters have been above the 7k mark I just kind of write until I feel it has reached its end if that makes any sense.**

 **There are a few chapters that will likely be around 10k anyway because I'm looking to try and make it up to people who thought the Natsu and Achnologia fight wasn't very good in Vol I and the Madara stuff will likely have to be at the bare minimum 8k so I'll definitely give it a shot!**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – That stuff will be revealed at the end of the Volume in what will either be the second last or last chapter depending on how things end up falling.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Apocrypha**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"So this is how you plan on doing things is it Jeanne?"

Jeanne didn't respond as Natsu lunged at Fafnir's chest only to be forced back as a blast of Holy light erupted from the earth cutting him off from the massive Dragon.

" _That's starting to get annoying._ "

" _You could just tank it you know I mean yeah half of your body would be obliterated but the other half could land the blow?_ "

" _Are you actually dumb?_ "

" _It was just a suggestion you don't have to do it, though it would be pretty funny._ "

Landing back on the ground Natsu growled as he was forced to dodge yet another swipe from the Dragon as it sent dozens of trees flying off into the distance.

"Are you not planning on taking this fight seriously Natsu?"

"Are you planning on actually fighting or are you just going to let Fafnir there do all the work?"

"Well you are supposed to be a Dragon Slayer so I'll face you once you do your job."

"Tch."

" _She's got you there._ "

" _You can shut up now._ "

Looking up at the Dragon Natsu knew Jeanne was right. He'd spent the last ten minutes testing what the Dragon was capable of and by extension what this new Jeanne was capable of and quickly came to realize that holding back most of his power simply wouldn't suffice against the pair.

" _I feel like it's too soon to start throwing my power around though …_ "

" _If you don't do it then she'll eventually destroy the Leaf you know. Like she said earlier she's working for Solomon which means that by extension she's helping Kaguya._ "

" _How is the progress with Aava?_ "

" _No change._ "

" _Still? I'd be a lot more willing to cut loose if I knew I could rely on her power later on but for now I suppose I have little choice in the matter._ "

" _Just use your own power for now and I'll lend you mine if you have someone else to deal with later._ "

" _Fine but keep trying with Aava and if things get to the point where it looks like I could die do whatever it takes to wake her alright._ "

" _Yeah I get the idea._ "

Natsu nodded as he once again looked up at Jeanne who seemed content with simply staring at him from afar, a trait neither of the Sisters he knew shared so it must be one native to this version.

"Fine then Jeanne if you want me to start fighting for real then you'd best be prepared to suffer the consequences."

Natsu began to leak more of his power as he entered the Fire Dragon Force with the red scales making their appearance across the visible parts of his body. To Jeanne's surprise everything around Natsu began to melt due to the pure heat his body was giving off as the trees, grass and even the earth itself quickly devolved into a molten lava type substance.

"Let's see just how strong you really are Jeanne, **Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Jeanne immediately braced herself as Fafnir moved to counter with his own green coloured roar as the two fired their respective attacks. The sound put out by the attacks simply being fired was enough to shatter most objects in a several kilometre radius with the ground around the pair cracking under the sheer force generated by them.

The two attacks met and almost straight away Natsu's attack began pushing back Fafnir's until the Dragon's chest began to glow which seemed to increase its strength somehow. Once this occurred Fafnir's roar slowly began to push back Natsu's attack inch by inch until they were dead even once more.

" _What's up with that green shit on Fafnir's chest?_ "

" _It looks like it is the source of Fafnir's power but it also looks unnatural as if it is some kind of wound that it sustained that has evolved into whatever it is now. It's a shame that we don't have contact with those people from Chaldea since they would likely know what that is._ "

" _Do you think I should try targeting that?_ "

" _Well its worth a shot at the very least._ "

As Natsu conversed with his mental companion he found himself beginning to struggle to hold back Fafnir's roar as it continued to push his own back. Instead of breaking off his attack however Natsu decided to push back with a bit more power of his own.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Roar!** "

The pillar of flame expanded with it gaining the usual lightning like effects that came from using Crash Magic as Fafnir's roar was pushed right back much to the shock of the Dragon that began to growl in frustration.

" **Seal Of Dragon Saint EX!** "

Natsu was shocked as his whole body suddenly froze, cutting off his roar as Fafnir's attack engulfed him completely. The entire area between Fafnir and the entire forest in the path of his attack was blown away leaving only Natsu whose body had been torn to pieces by the attack, his still frozen form unable to even shake as he hit the ground.

" _That … hurt._ "

" _That was a rather interesting ability Jeanne just used on you._ "

" _Care to elaborate?_ "

" _It appears that Jeanne can manipulate Dragons to an extent and since you are technically part Dragon she was able to freeze you in place for a short time though the specifics as to how exactly such an ability is executed I've not got the faintest idea._ "

" _I'd say that comes from her Joan half, the Dragon Witch half of her._ "

" _That is the most likely option since Jeanne did say that Joan could control Dragons seemingly without question._ "

Natsu groaned as he rose to his feet, almost immediately flinging himself to the right in order to avoid being crushed by Fafnir's right claw before looking up at Jeanne who regarded him with the same blank expression.

"So you know you can't match me strength wise so you opt to freeze me in place to try and get a quick win?"

"This is a fight to the death Natsu or did you forget that?"

"Oh I didn't forget I just haven't fought someone who'd resort to such cowardly tactics in a long time."

"Excuse me …"

"You heard what I said," Natsu replied bluntly as Fafnir took another swipe at him only for Natsu to stop it with his right hand. "That last attack actually was pretty powerful I'll give you that but now that you've gone and done that the Dragon Slayer within me is compelled to draw blood in retaliation."

Natsu vanished and reappeared above Jeanne who spun her lance around and blocked a punch from Natsu whose eyes were now glowing Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue.

"Fast but not fast enough."

"Who said I was aiming for you?"

"What-!"

Pushing himself off of the lance edge Natsu spun around in midair and fired a blade like flame attack from his right leg at Fafnir's neck that almost instantly made impact and although it wasn't strong enough to pierce the Dragon's scales it did cause the Dragon to roar in pain as the flames burnt fiercely, refusing to go out.

Jeanne lunged at him with her lance only for Natsu to land on top of it and try to punch her in the face however to his surprise Jeanne actually caught his attack albeit with serious effort on her part as she clearly struggled to hold it back.

"I really don't have time for this you know what with the war and all that but seeing one of my friends and another who I'm told is also close to me treated like this means I have no choice but to act."

"Jeanne and Jeanne Alter are gone Natsu, only I remain behind."

The two broke off as Natsu avoided another swipe from Fafnir who began to release a green like aura around himself that blew Natsu back as he hovered several metres above the Dragon, a frown marring his features.

"There must be a way to fix what's been done?"

"You would condemn me to nonexistence just so you could get those two imperfect versions back? Do I not possess the right to exist just as much as they?"

Natsu had no reply knowing full well that her creation and the method used to achieve it wasn't her fault however he also knew that two others had their own existence destroyed and that was just as unfair.

"I can see the conflict in your eyes Natsu and that is why both of them cherished you as someone they could rely on," Jeanne said sadly as she raised her lance above her head, twirling it around until Natsu couldn't see it anymore as a powerful surge of energy began to form overhead. "But I exist and I must fight to maintain it even if it means condemning both Jeanne and Jeanne Alter!"

Jeanne stopped spinning her lance and pointed it at Natsu and fired a condensed beam of pure Holy light at him, an attack that moved so fast he barely had time to dodge it with the beam piercing his right arm.

Unfortunately it appeared that Jeanne had charged up a significant amount of power as she began firing a veritable barrage of blasts at him that put Natsu on the defensive as he weaved his way through trying to reach her.

Fafnir growled and arched his neck before firing another version of his own roar however this time it was a greenish gold colour signalling that Jeanne had somehow infused the Dragon with her own Holy power.

" _If you want to fight Jeanne properly you should take Fafnir out first otherwise the fights between you two will be nothing more than small skirmishes with no victor._ "

" _Yeah I know I'm planning on testing out if that scar is its weak spot_ "

Gritting his teeth Natsu's aura darkened as his hair gained black streaks to it as he accessed more of his power. Jeanne almost instantly knew what he was doing and increased the frequency of her attacks as an endless see of pure light rained down on the forest below with Fafnir's roar ripping apart everything left standing as the Dragon dragged it along in an attempt to hit him.

"I haven't had to use this in awhile Jeanne so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty," Natsu said with the Hybrid symbol appearing on the back of his new coat. " **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!** " 

Vanishing from sight Natsu moved to tear into Fafnir's chest however the Dragon suddenly took flight which threw Natsu off target as his attack tore out a chunk of its lower chest and stomach region.

Fafnir roared as its blood poured down on the destroyed earth below but remained aloft as Jeanne took a seat on his neck and assumed a prayer like mediative stance.

" **Draconic Saint's Lumiere Rayonnante EX!** "

The wound Fafnir sustained vanished almost instantly much to Natsu's annoyance as the Dragon flew a fair distance away before turning around and letting loose a loud roar signalling its displeasure at Natsu's attack.

" _Well now that's annoying …_ "

" _If I'm right she used powerful Holy light to reverse Fafnir's wound which means if we want to have a shot at taking that Dragon out we have to either kill or incapacitate Jeanne or land a decisive blow with one swift and well timed strike._ "

" _Do you think I can manage it at this level of power because I'd rather not go too much further than this?_ "

" _Well you are almost at the Imperfect Hybrid Form so you have a choice. Firstly you could simply reach your Imperfect Hybrid State and thrash Fafnir, Second choice is that you tough it out and potentially pull out a win or finally you can go further-._ "

" _Not happening._ "

" _Well you have your options either way Kaguya and Madara are going to feel the increase in your power._ "

" _And you are certain that I can't win any other way because it's not like Fafnir is overly strong compared to the Dragons of my world?_ "

" _Under normal circumstances I'd say you would be fine as you are but that Servant, Jeanne, possesses rather formidable power and appears to be constantly strengthening Fafnir even as we fight. If you take too long Fafnir will begin to grow more formidable so I would suggest removing him from the game quickly._ "

" _So that's how it's going to be,_ " Natsu sighed as he watched Fafnir arch his neck once again in preparation for another roar. " _Imperfect Hybrid Form it is, at least with that I can guarantee the safety of the village._ "

Natsu's scales faded away as he returned to his more human like state with his hair becoming fully black alongside his Aura which spiked to such a significant degree that every being within a one hundred kilometre radius shook from its mere emergence.

Fafnir unleashed his roar which was now twice the size of the one Natsu had struggled against previously as he simply watched it approach with an apathetic look on his face. The attack reached Natsu however a multi coloured Magic Circle appeared and redirected the attack back at the Dragon much to both its own and Jeanne's shock.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Three Layered Magic Circle – Mirror Water.** "

The attack smashed right into Fafnir's side disrupting its flight path as it struggled to stay aloft with Jeanne now putting more of her own power into keeping him upright.

"Is this what you wanted Jeanne? You brought out a Dragon and find yourself unable to face me yourself despite claiming to be the strongest Servant in this so called Singularity; well you have your challenger now."

In truth Natsu knew it was too early in the game to make such taunts since technically Jeanne hadn't even done all that much to try and hurt him aside from the Holy light beams and that one ability of hers that froze him in place but he knew that in order to get Fafnir down he would need to rile her up, hoping that part of Jeanne Alter's personality would take his bait.

It wasn't until Fafnir recovered that Jeanne finally decided to respond to his taunt and much to his internal amusement she clearly was riled up, her orange coloured eye reminiscent of Alter's one whenever she was mad.

"Don't get cocky because you've landed a few blows to Fafnir Natsu because I haven't even begun to use the full extent of my newfound power!"

"I'll bet," Natsu replied in a bored tone which seemed to tick her off even more. "At least Joan would have fought me herself rather than rely on a Dragon to do it for her though honestly you probably need all the help you can get since your attacks are pretty weak."

"You won't be joking around once Fafnir consumes you, **Draconic Saint's Pouvoir Latent EX!** "

Natsu raised an eyebrow as Fafnir's power shot up considerably alongside her own but otherwise he remained aloof as the Dragon and Rider Servant charged toward him.

"Since you are made up of Jeanne and Joan you should know my story or at the very least part of it which means you should already know how this is going to end," Natsu said as he coated his right hand with black flames and waited for Fafnir to come closer.

His words did seem to affect Jeanne however as he saw hesitation flicker through her eyes however she did not cease her charge with Fafnir prompting Natsu to sigh as he channelled Aura to enhance his speed.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Flame Dragon's Destabilizing Piercing Claw.** "

Vanishing from sight Jeanne found herself violently thrown off of Fafnir as the Dragon let loose a roar, flailing its head around as Jeanne spotted Natsu quite literally enter the glowing green scar on its chest.

Moving to heal Fafnir Jeanne quickly realized that Natsu had done something different as Fafnir's chest blew outward into large cube like chunks with even the blood itself taking on the same cube like shapes as Natsu floated at what appeared to be the heart of the Dragon.

"A real shame I have to end a Dragon with such unique properties but sadly this is the price for playing the game of Solomon. Fafnir, find peace back wherever your Spirit Origin resides …"

The Dragon didn't roar instead letting out a whine of sorts in what Jeanne assumed was some kind of acknowledgement. To her surprise however Natsu seemed to understand what the whine meant as he emerged from the chest and grabbed hold of the Dragon, gently lowering him to the ground before moving closer to its head so that he was in clear view.

"I don't blame her for this, Solomon has messed with both Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne d'Arc Alter and I intend to set things right."

Jeanne landed nearby completely stunned at the strange exchange see was seeing as Fafnir growled yet again prompting a chuckle from Natsu.

"Of course we can fight again one day I kind of figured being restricted to a mount would have consequences on your fighting prowess."

Fafnir began to glow in the signature golden light as his body slowly began to fade away but not before the Dragon leant up and tapped its nose onto Natsu's forehead, its open chest wound glowing once more as Natsu stumbled backward in surprise.

"Thank you Fafnir," Natsu said softly patting the Dragon on the snout. "You do the Dragon Race proud."

The Dragon growled one final time before vanishing leaving Natsu amongst a heap of blood and guts, a horrifying scene to anyone unfamiliar with the art of Dragon Slaying.

"Fafnir said he recalled his time with Joan or should I say Jeanne Alter," Natsu said with a sad smile as he turned toward Jeanne. "Even the more savage Dragons still have that noble streak it seems."

"How can you even understand them though?"

"I am the second Dragon Slayer to achieve the ability to become a Dragon which in turn grants me access to the Dragon language, fat lot of good it does when most of them seem to be dead wherever I go though …"

"You realize we still have to fight don't you?"

"Oh I realize that I just wasn't looking forward to it," Natsu sighed as he adjusted the cuffs of his coat. "Despite who you are as an individual you are made up of two people I call friend and laying even so much as a finger on one I call friend is something I swore to never do."

"Then how will you defeat me?"

"I've come to realize that this is a test, well another test, to see if I am truly capable of being the balance that the worlds need. Can I do what is best for the worlds and act against those who oppose the continued stability and seek to disrupt peace or will I shy away or break down and throw another tantrum like an immature brat?"

Natsu took several steps forward as his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue eyes darkened considerably unbeknownst to even himself as his Black Aura thickened around him. Jeanne knew what those eyes were but chose not to comment instead seeing them as proof of Natsu's resolve to do what needed to be done, something she could respect.

"You mentioned Solomon earlier which means you know who my current Master is?"

"I do."

"Then you know that it is from him that I draw my power from, power that will not be snuffed out by anything less than your best?"

"I do."

Jeanne smiled as she summoned her lance to her side once more however it was considerably shorter now being only a metre and a half in length no doubt in order to improve her overall speed during combat against him.

"I truly do wish things had been different Natsu however the board has been set and things are moving toward the climax. Solomon knows that this Singularity is fast approaching its end and has chosen me to be the last obstacle before you face the endgame."

Placing the lance over her shoulder Jeanne took several steps forward as she became coated in a Golden Aura, an Aura that again raised Natsu's eyebrow in interest as the Dragon Saint steeled herself for the coming battle.

"Win. Win against me and crush the aspirations of Solomon and the Seventy Two Demon Gods Natsu! Jeanne and Joan both know that Chaldea at this time is simply unable to stand against beings of this magnitude so unfortunately the mantle of responsibility falls squarely on your shoulders."

"Wait a minute what's this about Chaldea?"

"Once you have beaten me Natsu I would strongly suggest trying to find your first Servant and from there the last pieces of this puzzle shall fall into place."

As if Jeanne had spoken some sort of keyword Natsu suddenly found himself searching for Mordred and realized she was on the verge of death along with Seilah. His eyes widened as he sensed a powerful presence with them though it appeared to be non hostile in nature.

"Now you see," Jeanne sighed as she began twirling her lance in front of her. "Good luck from here on out Natsu for you shall sorely need it I'm afraid."

Jeanne rushed toward him with surprising speed as Natsu slid slightly left to avoid an earth shattering downward thrust that ripped open the ground creating a small fissure. Leaning backward Natsu avoided a swift upward strike before doing a backflip in order to avoid a low sweep as he landed on the bladed edge of the lance.

"This has gotten interesting now," Natsu said as he threw a basic punch laced with Aura to test Jeanne's strength.

Jeanne caught the punch and wasn't struggling to hold it back like before instead applying pressure which cracked every bone in his hand, much to his annoyance.

"Just because I can heal it doesn't mean I like you doing that."

"Then you won't like this either," was Jeanne's reply as the pressure suddenly increased a hundredfold with Natsu's hand exploding into paste prompting Natsu to immediately put distance between them and regenerate his hand.

" _Ok I wasn't expecting THAT much of a strength increase!_ "

" _She pretty much admitted to your face not even a minute ago that she was getting her power from Solomon so of course her level of power has shot up considerably, idiot!_ "

" _Guess I should reinforce my body a bit more because if she can apply that much pressure then her punches will likely blow me apart._ "

" _I don't know why you don't focus on your defence like any normal fighter I mean offensive power isn't everything you know!_ "

" _Right right,_ " Natsu replied as he shook his newly regenerated hand and entered a combat stance. " _Now that I know she's being completely serious from the get go I'll do the same._ "

" _FINALLY!_ "

Jeanne charged him once more this time aiming at his chest with a thrust attack however to her shock instead of dodging Natsu's right arm moved so fast it caused a series of afterimages as his index and middle fingers alone knocked her lance upward, staggering her as he moved in to attack.

On pure instinct alone Jeanne moved her right hand down to her stomach and blocked a blow however she was kicked in the side of the head as Natsu used the force behind his own blow to lift himself upward, spin around and kick her which sent her flying away.

Landing on one foot all traces of Natsu's emotion appeared to have faded away having been replaced by a cold demeanour that had Jeanne feeling trace amounts of fear.

Watching as Natsu knelt down on the one leg she was shocked at the rather odd stance he was in however a strike to her stomach that halted her brief trip through the air knocked any curiosity out of her as Natsu left her in a deep crater.

Gritting her teeth Jeanne vanished and appeared in front of Natsu and began assaulting him with a barrage using her lance, spinning it fast enough to create multiple afterimages Jeanne had no choice but to believe that just one of them would somehow land against Natsu though seeing his increasingly frightening look she doubted her chances the longer it went.

"Is this all you have Jeanne?"

Jeanne was shocked as Natsu caught her lance mid strike, blood pouring from his hand though he seemed not to care as the ground beneath it split open into yet another fissure.

"How-!"

Jeanne didn't get a chance to finish as Natsu grabbed her by the throat and slowly began to float into the air as she clutched desperately at the iron grip that deprived her of any oxygen. Floating higher and higher until the ground was barely visible amongst the clouds Jeanne suddenly found herself horizontal to them, her eyes widening in fear as she realized what Natsu was about to do.

She began to feel the rapid descent, absolute fear now plaguing her as Natsu's eyes bored into her own still as cold and lifeless as they were before. Seeing the distance that he had brought her from the clouds in a matter of seconds Jeanne quickly realized that this was going to hurt as Natsu lifted her closer to him in preparation for the finisher.

Smashing Jeanne into the ground with enough force to lift up two massive slabs of earth that stretched for miles Natsu released her within the darkness and shot upward toward the sky once more and held out both hands, two large purple Magic Circles appearing before them.

Picking up both sides of the earth before they could fall Natsu adjusted them and dropped them on the spot he'd left Jeanne as everything shook violently at the absolute destruction Natsu was causing.

Landing a good distance away from the impact zone Natsu watched and waited as golden rays of light began to emerge from the earth as Jeanne rose once more, bloodied and beaten yes but still alive and willing to fight as she landed atop a piece of rock that jutted out from the massive hole in the ground.

"So this is what you are like when you stop holding back," Jeanne said with a slight pant as she healed herself of her injuries. "I suppose I should make my final stand here then, what say you Natsu!"

" _I don't like this._ "

" _It has to be done Natsu because if this Jeanne is left unchecked she would be ordered to start killing off anyone who could fix this mess of a timeline!_ "

" _There has to be a way to save Jeanne and Joan though,_ " Natsu said through grit teeth. " _Surely you know of some obscure way to do it!_ "

" _There might be a way but I don't know if it could work or not._ "

" _It's the Black Arts isn't it …_ "

" _Naturally._ "

" _All right fill me in on what this little idea of yours is and what the consequences are should I fuck it up._ "

" _Well this particular piece of Black Magic involves Time Manipulation that will reverse the target and the space around them backward however here is where it becomes questionable. Say we do turn back time around this Jeanne the question becomes will Jeanne revert back into the two separate versions or will she simply cease to exist?_ "

" _And you actually want me to try doing something so risky?_ "

" _Hey you asked for a solution so here I am, no one said it would be perfect or ideal._ "

" _You're right,_ " Natsu sighed as he felt the knowledge for the spell enter his mind. " _Plus you don't even have to be helping me yet you choose to out of a sense of obligation so really I should be thanking you for any help you provide._ "

" _Stop making things weird and move before Jeanne obliterates us with her attack!_ "

Tilting his head in confusion Natsu allowed his senses to reach out toward Jeanne and realized that such a claim may actually carry weight. It was questionable if the attack would actually kill him but it would incapacitate him at the very least if he didn't bother to do anything about it.

"So is this you trying to hold onto your existence Jeanne?"

"Wouldn't you fight hard to ensure you were able to continue existing even knowing that your opponent was vastly superior," Jeanne replied in a surprisingly calm tone as she began to float high into the air. "Of course you have actually done that before so I suppose such a question is a moot point."

The length of Jeanne's lance increased until it was twice her size and coated with the same Golden Aura from earlier. Lowering it toward the earth the light morphed into a massive golden arrow that shot out sparks in all directions that left craters in the earth below.

"You question my right to exist Natsu Dragneel well here is my answer!"

"And what an answer it is," Natsu replied slightly in awe at the holy light as his arms became coated in a similar blackish aura to that of his Hybrid's Aura. "I'm pretty sure I said this already to you Jeanne but I am truly sorry that things ended up this way …"

"I know," Jeanne replied with a tear escaping her which was quickly swept away by the powerful winds generated by the two opposing forces that were about to clash.

"Then let's end this," Natsu said softly to himself as black scales began to cover his skin as he dropped to all fours, a large black Magic Circle appearing in front of his now open mouth.

" **Noble Phantasm Release: Presage Du Saint Dragon!** "

" **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Pitch Deathbell, Calamity Claw!** "

Jeanne was the first to launch her attack as it came down upon the earth like a meteor, shaking the earth and leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. Only Natsu remaining upright who stood still as the Magic Circle passed over his entire body.

Gritting his teeth Natsu launched off of the ground and immediately crashed into the attack with both his hands surrounded in a void like substance that seemed to cut through Jeanne's attack like butter.

Despite breaking through the attack Natsu was not able to negate it having instead simply chosen to cut down the middle which left the two halves to veer off and crash into the surrounding forests effectively obliterating them as if a great flood of pure light had swept them away.

Jeanne didn't even show the slightest sign of shock as Natsu appeared before her, right arm cocked back in preparation for his attack. She knew she stood little chance against him however her Master ordered her to fight him and fight she did at the cost of her life.

Natsu plunged his right hand into Jeanne's chest, cutting through her armor as if it weren't even there as the two fell down to the earth below. Catching Jeanne Natsu hit the ground and bounced right back up in order to put her down quickly so he could begin the separation.

"I knew … you would win …"

"If you weren't under the control of Solomon I'd feel bad that I won," Natsu replied as his eyes scanned her entire body in order to locate her spiritual core.

"You told both Jeanne and Jeanne Alter that you died once … does it hurt?"

A large black Magic Circle appeared above Jeanne as Natsu's eyes gained a conflicting look at what he was about to do.

"It will feel as if you have fallen into a deep slumber," Natsu said softly as he took the hand of the dying Rider. "Once you die all pain ceases to exist and nothing but eternal peace remains in its place."

"Ah …"

"It was nice seeing what an older Jeanne would be like, you are beautiful Jeanne and I will always remember you even if no one else does."

Tears sprang forth from the Servants eyes as Natsu kissed the back of her hand before closing his eyes and muttering the spell that would end her life.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Lanrete Nrober Ssendam, Emit No Yalp A!**

Releasing her hand Natsu took a step back and watched as everything around Jeanne seemingly rewound itself until finally her body began to glow in the same manner as any Heroic Spirit would had they been killed.

"Goodbye … Natsu …"

Jeanne's body exploded into a shower of light as two other bodies fell into Natsu's arms, both bleeding from the same spot Natsu had pierced the Rider Jeanne in the chest.

"Thank fuck it worked," Natsu said in shock only to receive a light smack to the back of his head from the Ruler Jeanne.

"Language … Natsu."

"Give the poor bastard a break," was Avenger Jeanne's immediate response as she tried and failed to hit Ruler Jeanne. "He just restored our existence I think he deserves to swear!"

Placing both girls down on the ground Natsu noticed that they too were surrounded in golden light and understood what was about to happen.

" _Well we restored their existences but it appears the strain on their Spirit Origins was too much, not to mention they both retained the wound from earlier._ "

" _Thank you for giving me that spell I appreciate it even if both Jeanne and Joan have to return to the Throne now._ "

" _No problem._ "

Natsu watched as Ruler Jeanne tried and failed to stand before finally succumbing to her injury and laying down on her back. Kneeling down Natsu took her hand into his much in the same way he did for Rider Jeanne and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for restoring us Natsu I know it wasn't easy."

"You and Joan are important to both current me and future me Jeanne so think nothing of it."

"Also I'm not very good at this kind of thing but I suppose I should say it now since you won't get another chance to hear it from me for who knows how long …"

Motioning for Natsu to come closer Jeanne whispered something into his right ear that brought a smile to his face and a blush to the Saint's own.

"Who would've thought you'd say something like that Jeanne eh?"

"W-well I refuse to say it again so don't go getting any ideas on trying to make it happen!"

"I understand," Natsu replied as he moved a strand of hair from Jeanne's face much to the blonde's embarrassment. "Thank you for everything Jeanne, our time was short but I look forward to our bright future that you so eagerly speak of."

"As do I … Natsu."

And with that Jeanne vanished leaving Natsu kneeling on the spot holding empty air only to be snapped out of his momentary stupor by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"You can still stand Joan, I'm impressed," Natsu said in what was meant to be a sarcastic voice though both knew it was a genuine compliment.

"Unlike her I'd rather die with a bit of dignity."

Natsu rose to meet Joan's gaze with the Avenger forced to look up to meet his gaze as Natsu stood a good head taller than her. Without warning Natsu pulled her in for a hug and to her own surprise she didn't fight it instead choosing to return it in kind.

"Has my future self told you that you and I fit perfectly for hugs?"

"Maybe on a few occasions though I don't think I've ever allowed such an act before," Joan replied as she allowed her head to rest on Natsu's chest. "Maybe being fused with God's bootlicker softened me up for this moment eh?"

"Perhaps," Natsu replied as he gently stroked the back of her head noticing that the light was getting brighter and brighter. "Or maybe this whole experience has taught you a thing or two about life and all its benefits?"

Joan pulled away from Natsu and took several steps back, holding herself upright as if the gaping hole in her chest wasn't even there as she flashed him her most smug look.

"Or perhaps I just felt like making the first move on the guy the bootlicker has a crush on but either way I know one thing …"

"And what's that?"

"I want you to remember this because I know where I'm going and I know future you will be there. When I come see you I DEMAND compensation!"

"Compensation eh?"

"You'll know what I want though I suppose I should give you a hint, clueless bastard that you are."

Joan tossed a rose at Natsu which baffled him since she would have had to have pulled it out of nowhere but he wouldn't comment since this was meant to be her farewell to him.

"Better bring you're A game or I'll be tempted to skewer you."

"I'll try," Natsu replied prompting Jeanne Alter to shoot a cheeky grin his way as her body began to fade away.

"See ya round idiot!"

Natsu smiled to himself as he twirled the rose between his fingers, Joan's form of compensation already deciphered as his mind moved toward more pressing concerns.

"Right then, time to go find Mordred and Seilah."

Powering down Natsu sent the rose off into his Requip Space before vanishing himself already aware of the location of his two missing friends, unaware as to who the third mysterious person was and why they were on the verge of death.

One thing was for certain, no more losses were acceptable.

 _ **/?/**_

This was Death, or nonexistence, Jeanne couldn't figure out which since she didn't have an existence to do that for her. Everything was black and yet she could see and it was something she could never have predicted in her short stint at life.

Jeanne and Jeanne Alter had been restored however she was doomed to float in this strange in-between space where the nothings reside, doomed to know her own nonexistence.

 _Or perhaps you would rather return_

If she had eyes she would have blinked. If she had a neck it would have snapped around trying to find the source of the voice but all she knew was nothing. Was the voice also nothing?

 _Nothing is merely a matter of perspective you know_

How could such a claim be true though when she was quite literally nothing? Natsu had won, she had lost and her lease on life had been taken away from her by a man who was merely doing his job to keep the balance.

 _Would you like to return_

Of course she would that was the whole reason she fought so hard despite knowing the overwhelming power gap between herself and Natsu!

 _It could be easily done so long as you are remembered_

There was her problem, who would remember her and why would they want to?

 _He remembers you_

He? If Jeanne had a mind to wrack for the thought she would have done so but then in what was meant to be a void of nothing it appeared.

A golden light.

 _Nothingness is a matter of perspective for you see you can continue to exist within the hearts of others so allow yourself to exist once more or remain within this abyss forevermore_

She wanted to exist and escape this hell and nothing would stop her from achieving that and it appeared as if the light had sensed this with its warmth embracing her as the sound of voices filled her ears.

Ears?

Jeanne's eyes shot open and she found herself standing on a strange looking platform. Her eyes darted around and she saw him, Natsu, smiling at her warmly as he motioned for her to look down below.

Looking downward she saw a young man with black hair wearing clothes of the modern twentieth century, wait how did she know that? She went to ask the man who he was only for something a little different to emerge from her mouth.

"Servant, Rider. My stay in the void is complete and I have finally realized my own existence and ascended to the Throne but I must ask are you my first Master?

Though it wasn't what she'd meant to say Jeanne couldn't help but find amusement in the confusion on the young man's face however it wasn't his face she wanted to see. Looking back up to Natsu she saw a look of understanding and realized something that brought tears to her eyes in that moment.

He had given her a life, an actual existence, simply by remembering her as he promised. By remembering her Natsu had justified her short existence and that had somehow managed to reach the Throne allowing her to become a Heroic Spirit and she couldn't care less how the specifics worked.

Jeanne Rider was alive.

Jeanne was real.

Jeanne survived.

 **Ok so I hope you all enjoyed now I'm gonna do a Character Profile for Rider Jeanne because I know some people who are into Fate would be curious as to the back story and abilities she possesses.**

 _ **Chaldea Servant Profile**_

 **Servant Name –** _Jeanne d'Arc_

 **Known Aliases –** _Dragon Saint of Orleans_

 **Summonable Classes –** _Rider, Lancer_

 **Origin –** _Historical Fiction_

 **Region –** _France 1412 - 1460_

 **Alignment –** _Lawful Neutral_

 **Gender –** _Female_

 **Servant Biography:**

 _Jeanne d'Arc was a woman born to that of a lowly farmer however from birth she was destined to make her mark on history._

 _It is historical fact that Jeanne d'Arc was killed before the conclusion of the Hundred Year War having been burned at the stake in the then occupied city of Rouen, Normandy however this version of Jeanne tells a different tale._

 _In history Jeanne was captured by the Burgundian faction, a group of French nobles who had allied with the English which led to her eventual execution however this Jeanne's story tells a tale of death, destruction and the first time the Lord supposedly decreed her to cry 'No More.'_

 _Instead of being captured by the Burgundian Forces Jeanne instead slaughtered their forces to the last alongside her friend and confidant Gilles de Rais with the pair going on to rally the discontent French populace, an event that would go on to be known as the 'Sacking of Rouen' as the pair drove the Pro English supporters out into the country where they were subsequently hunted and killed for treason to the French Monarchy._

 _Having escaped death Jeanne went on to lead France to victory, bringing an end to the Hundred Years War several years sooner with the two countries agreeing to sign a non aggression pact in the Autumn on April 27_ _th_ _in the year 1447._

 _Having saved her homeland Jeanne had hoped that the word of the Lord would be done however this was not to be as the voices commanded her to spread the word of God to all four corners of the world starting with Europe itself._

 _It is not known how Jeanne convinced the armies of France to march once more however it was the Summer of 1450 that saw the French invasion of Britain in what would be known as the 'War Of Thorns' where the armies of France ravaged the unprepared British Isles in a surprise attack claiming Britain itself before turning their sights on both Scotland and Ireland._

 _The war was won in less than a week with the then King of France Charles VII demonstrating his gratitude by officially granting Jeanne unrestricted access to all military assets and the palace itself should she so desire._

 _Other countries had seen the fate of the once feared British Empire and devised hastily formed pacts and treaties in order to ensure their own survival should France and the beast that led them set their sights on their Kingdoms._

 _By 1455 Europe had dubbed Jeanne the Dragon Saint after she allegedly fought off a Dragon by herself in the English highlands and in turn gained its respect, conscripting it into her service which saw the other Kingdoms grow concerned with the power France was accumulating._

 _1458 was the year France saw its grip over Europe begin to crumble as King Charles VII was assassinated and replaced by his own son who would later be known as Charles VIII after his Father indicated his intent to pass the throne to his brother Louis XI._

 _The ascension of Charles saw a period of greed fill the French Empire as the new King sought even more land and wealth which did not sit right with Jeanne who fought only for the will of God._

 _March 17_ _th_ _1460 saw the rightful King Louis XI and Jeanne d'Arc attempt to forcefully remove Charles VIII from the throne. Jeanne had the support of just shy of half the French Army however many of the more noble blooded soldiers supported Charles simply because he offered them vast wealth in exchange for fealty._

 _What followed was three months worth of war that saw Charles suffer the biggest loss of his reign as the British reclaimed independence, killing or capturing the vast majority of French forces stationed there however this was also a blow for Jeanne and Louis since most of their forces were also stationed there leading to a stale mate of sorts between the two groups that lasted until September 30_ _th_ _._

 _October 1_ _st_ _saw what many came to call the 'Day of Double Regicide' as Jeanne and Louis successfully killed Charles VIII in the Battle of Paris. After the celebrations died down however and Louis XI ascended to the throne his first order was the immediate execution of Jeanne citing that she was far too dangerous to leave alive having witnessed firsthand how she was able to bring down his brother despite the difference in forces._

 _Jeanne who was unarmed at the time was said to have risen from her place at the table and looked Louis in the eye and warning him about the wrath of God and the punishment for his greed and betrayal._

 _As the guards moved to take her away her final kill in life was on the newly appointed King as Jeanne picked up the nearest knife and threw it over ten metres to land in right into the newly appointed King's jugular, killing him as the guards moved to incapacitate her._

 _Jeanne d'Arc died at 12:32am on October 2_ _nd_ _1460 at the age of 48 as she was run through by over a dozen lances leaving behind a legacy of blood, death and destruction all in the name of God._

 _ **Servant Parameters (Rider):**_

 **Strength –** _A+_

 **Agility –** _EX_

 **Luck –** _B-_

 **Endurance –** _EX_

 **Mana –** _A++_

 **Noble Phantasm –** _EX_

 _ **Class Skills:**_

 **Magic Resistance –** _B+_

 **Riding –** _A+_

 _ **Personal Skills:**_

 **Seal Of Dragon Saint –** _EX_

 _A skill that allows one to paralyse any who bear any trait related to the word Dragon. The effectiveness of this skill may qualify as EX however its effectiveness is wholly dependent on the opponent not being able to counter paralysis._

 **Draconic Saint's Lumiere Rayonnante –** _EX_

 _Skill translates to Draconic Saint's Radiant Light the skill allows the user to heal either themselves or another individual target using holy light. The effectiveness of this skill works better on any who bear the Dragon Trait and its cost is wholly dependent on how severe the wound is._

 **Draconic Saint's Pouvoir Latent –** _EX_

 _Skill translates to Draconic Saint's Latent Power the skill allows one to draw out the latent power residing within either themselves or an individual target who bears the Dragon Trait. The skill will not work on someone stronger than the user and will only draw out power equal to that of the caster._

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_

 **Presage Du Saint Dragon** _ **(Omen Of The Dragon Saint)**_

 _An EX rank Anti Fortress Noble Phantasm that resembles that of Lancer Arthuria's own Rhongomyniad. The attack utilizes holy light gathered into Jeanne's lance which is then thrown at the enemy however this attack can only be executed from the air due to its size._

 _The name of the attack comes from Jeanne's own history, a reminder of the warning she gave to all those who opposed her before they found themselves dead by her hand. Though it could be questioned if Jeanne actually was connected with God it cannot be denied that she was at the very least extremely lucky which led her men to believe that she was indeed a Saint._

 _The design of the attack resembles that of an arrow that in Jeanne's own words is meant to pierce the hearts of all men who fail to hear the voice of God and repent for their sins, purging them of all evil and allowing them to ascend to heaven free of the filth of mortal man._


	103. Kurama's Choice

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Hiccup-ALG – True Natsu could have done that and I will admit the thought did slip my mind at the time of writing in favour of making the fight itself a bit more dramatic for lack of a better word.**

 **Ouroborosdragon – He has started doing that however Natsu because of his strength he shifts between one of two styles. The first and more common style is he believes he is superior and toys with his opponents slowly breaking them down in order to dissect their own fighting styles and abilities in case he has to fight someone more on his level who is similar in the future or he fights a foe on his level where he throws everything he has at them causing widespread damage and more often than not ends up hurting himself as much as his opponent as a result.**

 **Jeanne and Fafnir fall under the first category see he could have done that however Ruler Jeanne and Jeanne Alter were part of Rider Jeanne and Natsu has serious issues hurting people he cares about so that definitely played a part in why he didn't throttle Jeanne from jump which by the way Ahnkseram kept telling him to do during the fight if you recall.**

 **Plus once he got the resolve to fight Jeanne he killed Fafnir pretty quick and throttled Jeanne not long after with the focus being more on the emotional side of things and how Natsu has improved from how he used to be where he would snap at the slightest issue and blow his foes away with everything he had.**

 **And yes as I mentioned in my review for Hiccup the idea actually slipped my mind since I wanted to have more of an emotional fight since these two were friends of Natsu and this is actually one of the rare times Natsu is being forced to fight a friend to the death and how he comes to terms with doing that.**

 **As for concealing his strength it isn't just to conceal it but also to conserve it for fights against Madara, Kaguya and the Ten Tails which he knows will likely take most of it. I can assure you that once the Ten Tails shows up he won't really be holding back anymore since really he won't be able to afford doing that otherwise thousands will die.**

 **And yeah my basis for this Jeanne's look was basically a Jeanne Arthuria haha!**

 **Shadow465 – Which part specifically are you referring to the end part with Jeanne or the Servant Bio stuff?**

 **Anyway this is more of a general response to anyone curious as to why Natsu didn't throttle Jeanne and the simple answer is Natsu as he is now is OP which means the focus has to shift more towards dialogue and the narrative rather than his fights.**

 **Some might wonder why I would do that when Natsu fighting enemies are some of the best parts and the simple response is if Natsu went all out against every enemy he came across he would obliterate 98% of the Narutoverse characters and that's not fun so by having him hold back, have him show conflict or having these interactions and mild skirmishes between him and other characters it allows me to convey information that would otherwise be done through massive info dumps like this which aren't fun to read.**

 **Obviously there are better ways to handle it but this was the way I chose to tackle the fight and although I don't regret the way it was done I agree that there were inconsistencies and Natsu could have thrashed Jeanne and Fafnir quicker.**

 **I'm going to shut up now because you all probably just want the story anyway haha but hopefully you all enjoy this chapter a bit more!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Kurama's Choice**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

" _ **Yo Naruto how much longer can you sustain that transformation bro,**_ " Bee asked as he lifted the Five Tails up by the neck and threw it at the Seven Tails. " _ **Chakra ain't infinite and you and I know this is your first time doin this transformation business!**_ "

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration knowing full well that Bee was right. The duo had been fighting the other Tailed Beasts for some time now and he could feel his link with Kurama's power weakening.

"Naruto if you need to rest then we should retreat, I'm sure Killer Bee would be happy to cover us," Kakashi added as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" _ **Don't you get it Kakashi there is nowhere to run,**_ " Naruto sighed as he turned around to face the man he'd scooped up into his chakra form. " _ **If we don't beat this guy here then that's it for the war because even though he doesn't want to admit it Octopops is running low too!**_ "

" _ **He's got a point,**_ " Bee sighed as he placed both hands on the ground clearly tired. " _ **I can't even remember the last time I've been in such tiring conflict.**_ "

"Then what should we do?"

"There is nothing you can do Kakashi Hatake, failure of the Hidden Leaf," Tobi's voice boomed having cut through the constant growls of the beasts. "Though Uzumaki has put up a much greater fight than anticipated in the end he is still far too inexperienced with the full power of the Nine Tails."

As if on cue Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode ceased as he along with Kakashi and Guy fell down to the earth only to be caught by Bee at the last minute.

"See there you are still far too inexperienced. You've used up the last of your luck Uzumaki so I wonder now what will you do?"

Naruto grit his teeth as he shakily rose to his feet, brushing off attempts by both Kakashi and Guy to help him as he met Tobi's gaze defiantly.

"I won't let you win, I can't let you win! I have a duty to repay everyone who helped me get this far and promises to the other Tailed Beasts to keep so I'll keep fighting until my death!"

"You will die Uzumaki," Tobi replied causally as he raised his right arm. "But not before you hand over the Nine Tails and all its power to me!"

Swiping downward with his arm the six Tailed Beasts on Tobi's side all began charging up their power as they formed what could only be described as a Super Tailed Beast Bomb comprised of all six beasts power.

"This is bad," Kakashi said as his Mangekyo spun wildly in an attempt to figure out the power behind the attack.

"If this keeps up I'll have to open the Eighth Gate," Guy said more to himself though that did little to shock both Naruto and Kakashi who knew full well the consequences of such a technique.

"Yours was a valiant defiance Naruto Uzumaki but now it is time for your story to end along with those of your friends!"

" _ **Naruto what are you doing!**_ "

" _What do you expect me to do Kurama I've used up all of your power!_ "

" _ **If you believe that you used the full extent of my power then you are even dumber than I thought …**_ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _ **I told you that because that was your first attempt at a Tailed Beast Transformation it would be imperfect and likely wouldn't last long didn't I?**_ "

" _Well yeah you did say that but surely I can't just pop right back into it?_ "

" _ **Well if I were you which thankfully I'm not I would try achieving the real thing this time,**_ " Kurama said bluntly much to Naruto's shock.

" _A-are you sure I can do it this time?_ "

" _ **You were quite close the first time so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to, just allow the Aura to flow naturally through you and allow it to release your true potential Naruto.**_ "

" _I don't know if I can do it but I'll give it my best shot, anything to win this war!_ "

" _ **That's the spirit Naruto,**_ " Kurama replied as his voice faded from Naruto's mind leaving him to follow the fox's advice.

' _Let the Aura flow through me as if it was natural …'_

Kakashi and Guy noticed Naruto's body become coated in a Crimson Red Aura as his level of power spiked once again. Kakashi thought his Sharingan may have somehow broken since it registered Naruto's power to be on par with the massive ball of death several hundred metres away.

"Naruto what are you doing!"

"Something really reckless," Naruto replied with a grin as he turned to face the pair revealing his eyes had become replicas of the Nine Tails' own. "When I start to grow I wan **t you guys to hop on and don't let go, alright?** "

Guy and Kakashi noticed Naruto's body began to increase in size as orange fur seemingly exploded all across his body as nine tails erupted from his back. Dropping to all fours Naruto began to growl as his form rapidly expanded in size.

"Quick Kakashi," Guy shouted as he practically dragged his rival onto Naruto's back as his form quickly reached the height of the mountains around them.

"Guy this is-!"

"Young Naruto never ceases to amaze does he," Guy said with a grin cutting off Kakashi as he placed a hand down on the fuzzy surface. "It only took one failed attempt but he overcame the barrier that stood in his path in order to ensure peace and stability could be maintained, truly a Konoha ninja through and through."

Tobi was shocked and dare he admit it slightly scared at seeing the towering beast that had torn through Konoha with ease standing before him as his enemy however these emotions were quickly surprised as he looked toward the other Tailed Beasts under his control.

"You think managing a successful Tailed Beast State will change anything Uzumaki, let me show you just how wrong you are!"

" _ **By all means Tobi,**_ " Naruto replied in what was a replica of Kurama's voice. " _ **I hold within me the strongest of the Tailed Beasts and an Arch Demon Lord so by all means try to prove my inferiority but know that it shall end poorly for you.**_ "

Kakashi and Guy were forced to grab hold of all the hair around them as Naruto began forming his own Tailed Beast Bomb that quickly equalled the size of the one created by the other Tailed Beasts, a testament to the sheer difference in power an extra tail made.

" _ **Congratulations Naruto I'll bet Kurama is happy,**_ " Gyuki said cheerfully before beginning to form his own Tailed Beast Bomb next to Naruto's as the two quickly combined to form one that dwarfed the opposing one. " _ **Bee needs a break so I'll be taking control for a bit.**_ "

" _ **Got it,**_ " Naruto replied as he shot a toothy grin toward Tobi. " _ **Let's see how you like this Tobi you bastard!**_ "

" _ **Tailed Beast Bomb!**_ "

" _ **Tailed Beast Bomb!**_ "

Both sides fired their attacks with the two spheres of pure destruction quickly colliding and melding into one singular ball that hovered in one spot for several seconds before slowly falling down toward the ground.

" _ **BRACE,**_ " Gyuki roared as he grabbed hold of Kakashi and Guy and dived to the ground with Naruto digging his claws into the earth and laying as flat as he could.

Likewise the other Tailed Beasts did similar manoeuvres as the attack touched the earth before rapidly expanding to over twenty times the size it was and exploding. A bright white light engulfed both parties as the explosion rocked the Elemental Nations themselves with a force not seen since the time of the Ten Tails and Kaguya.

The bright light didn't die down for several minutes and even when it did there was so much dust it was hard to tell if anything or anyone had survived. Once the dust did begin to disperse it revealed that the other Tailed Beasts were gone with Naruto and Bee having reverted to their human forms, the latter being unconscious as Naruto shakily rose to his feet.

"Holy shit …"

A coughing sound nearby alerted Naruto to Kakashi's presence as the blonde thanked all the higher powers he'd survived that mess with Guy making his presence known moments after.

"Is … ok is everyone still alive," Kakashi panted as he stumbled toward Naruto's position.

"Oi Kakashi!"

"Naruto, is Guy with you too?"

"I'm alright Kakashi," Guy said as he kicked some rocks off of him and quickly moved to join the group. "Is Killer Bee alright?"

"He was already worn out by the time of our last attack so Gyuki took over for him but it seems that blast did both of them in, not that I can't understand that."

"Where's Tobi?"

"No idea," Naruto sighed only for his instincts to suddenly kick in as he jumped out of the way of a swirling vortex which Tobi quickly emerged from.

"Well there's your answer Kakashi …"

"Shut up Guy now isn't the time for jokes!"

"Oh it most certainly isn't," Tobi growled as he emerged from the portal to reveal his battered form complete with a cracked mask. "That last attack could have killed us all and yet none of us died, how amusing is that eh?"

"Give it up Tobi," Naruto replied as he rose to his full height once again. "There's three of us and one of you and it's obvious that you aren't in any condition to fight!"

"As if I would give up when I'm on the cusp of victory," Tobi scoffed as he rushed to attack Naruto only for Guy to appear in front of him and try to land a kick to his face which only phased through the man.

"Damn …"

"Did you forget my power already Might Guy? Perhaps you need a more personal reminder as to why I am so far above such a mediocre shinobi such as yourself!"

Tobi switched targets toward Guy and was about to use his Eternal Mangekyo to attack when he found himself avoiding a swirling vortex courtesy of Kakashi's own Sharingan that would have done serious damage to him had he not relented.

"You all only delay the inevitable!"

"It's you who delays the inevitable Tobi or whoever the hell you are," Naruto replied as he stood in front of Guy and Kakashi protectively. "I won't let you hurt anyone else through this damn war!"

"Oh? You are on the verge of chakra exhaustion and your allies next to useless before the might of the Eternal Mangekyo and Rinnegan, the Tailed Beasts are still at my beck and call and your precious Sensei is nowhere to be seen so pray tell how you plan to stop me hmm?"

"Don't go dismissing my friends so easily Tobi or else you'll come to regret it," Naruto said with his exhaustion becoming obvious as his body began to shake.

"I think I'll pass on that Uzumaki," Tobi replied as he began walking toward Naruto who dropped to one knee. "This is it."

" **Lightning Blade!** "

Kakashi tried to hit Tobi through the chest only for his attack to phase through the man who shimmered out of sight and landed a swift strike to his gut sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"Trying to regain some shred of respect from the shinobi populace Kakashi? Soon the Eternal Tsukuyomi will force everyone into eternal slumber and your dream will be achieved, why fight what is preordained?"

"Because we aren't foolish enough to believe that any of what you speak is truth! **Sixth Gate of Joy – Release!** "

Vanishing from sight Guy appeared behind Tobi who simply shimmered out of sight once again and appeared above the Jonin with his right hand extended toward him.

" **Almighty Push!** "

Using the same ability Pain once used against Konoha Tobi harnessed the power of the Rinnegan to crush Guy under an absurd amount of force that had him rapidly descending into an ever increasing in size crater.

"None of you had a chance against me though I will commend your efforts," Tobi sighed as he landed before Naruto. "Now then I think that is all the distractions you'll get Naruto so let us end things …"

Obito kicked Naruto onto his back and pinned him to the ground beneath his boot as his right hand slowly moved toward his seal that contained Kurama's power. Naruto tried to move but his body was too far gone after having used so much of Kurama's power in one go that he simply couldn't move as he inwardly cursed his own weakness.

' _I can't even manage to move a finger anymore … sorry Kurama, Natsu Sensei, Konan but it looks like this is it.'_

"Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki," Tobi said only for his arm to suddenly fall off much to both his own and Naruto's shock.

"Get the hell away from my successor Uchiha filth!"

"Impossible," Tobi gasped as he shimmered away from Naruto in order to avoid getting hit by another attack.

"K-Kurama," Naruto gasped as his long-time friend and tenant moved into view with one of his swords coated in the white substance that appeared to be Tobi's blood.

"You did good Naruto, better than anyone could have expected however it was wrong of me to ask so much of you. I've sat back and let you do all the fighting to teach you however I see now that my choice was the incorrect one and it almost cost you, Guy, Kakashi, Bee and my brother Gyuki their lives."

"Kurama its ok we know that-!"

"Kakashi, Guy," Kurama said as the pair slowly staggered over toward the pair. "Take Naruto and Bee as far away as you can from here and try to get as much chakra into them as you can."

"Kurama," Naruto said slowly as his mind quickly processed the scenario that was unfolding before him. "What are you doing …"

Turning to face Naruto he received a foxy grin in response as Kurama's eyes shifted into a Crimson Red colour.

"I'm saving one of my precious people Naruto so surely you can put two and two together eh?"

Naruto tried to force himself up but his body simply wouldn't allow it as Kurama turned away from him and began walking toward Tobi.

"Kurama … KURAMA DON'T-!"

A blow to the head courtesy of Guy knocked Naruto out much to Kurama's relief as he sent a silent nod in appreciation toward the man.

"For what its worth I truly am sorry for my hatred toward you all those years Lord Kurama for you are one of the most noble beings I have ever met. I shall ensure that Kakashi and I guard Bee, the Eight Tails and Naruto with our very lives."

"Thank you Might Guy, and thank you as well Kakashi Hatake," Kurama said softly much to the shock of the disgraced Jonin. "Though you were once a man who treated Naruto like dirt you have indeed made steps to correct these mistakes and I think that by coming here today into a battle of which you stood little to no chance has earned you forgiveness, or mine at the very least."

"I-I don't know what to say …"

"Simply continue down the path of redemption Kakashi and you shall find that which you seek at its end."

Kakashi nodded as he picked up Naruto with Guy picking up Bee and turned to run as the pair attempted to get as far away from what was about to become a chaotic battle as possible.

 _ **/Kurama's POV/**_

' _So it's come to this then has it? In the end you were right I suppose old man, in the end I did find something worth truly dying for.'_

Looking into the eyes of his opponent Kurama watched as a White Zetsu emerged from the ground and seemingly fused with him in order to give him back his arm, a rather disturbing process he had to admit.

"So you decided to fight me yourself Nine Tails, I must admit I'm curious as to how you possess a human form?"

"I have always possessed a human form Uchiha in order to perform my duties however I have never found a foe who required my direct attention until now."

"I suppose that should flatter me?"

"Don't think I don't know what you are planning on doing once you collect all nine of us and stuff us into the Gedo Statue," Kurama snapped as Tobi narrowed his eyes. "I know what the Gedo Statue truly is and I know where it was originally sealed away and why!"

"And how would a beast like you know such things?"

"I am no more a beast than you Uchiha but I do know that at least I have more of a brain, bringing back the Ten Tails is to invite death and destruction unto this realm and would under Father's work and I shall not allow you to ruin his legacy!"

"The power of the Ten Tails is necessary for my plans so it shall be restored and put to good use. You beasts are all the same so containing it with the very same eyes that the Sage of the Six Paths once held shouldn't be too hard."

"You are nothing more than a fool, a fool who would doom our world to oblivion," Kurama sighed as he levelled his blade at Tobi. "I am not just here as Naruto's friend or teacher but as the Arch Demon Lord Kurama, representative of the Council and higher beings of Equilibrius! I will do whatever it takes to ensure that weapon of a long forgotten time stays in history where it belongs, even if it costs me my life!"

"Your life I will gladly take Nine Tails," Tobi replied as he pulled out a scroll and summoned a large gunbai and assumed a defensive stance. "You are not necessary to my plans, only your power."

"You think imitating the fighting style of the old Madara will do you any favours, time for you to learn just what you are truly up against!"

Tobi had already swung his gunbai upward in preparation to block and he couldn't help but shake slightly at the powerful sword strike that was bearing down on him. Kurama's blade was imbued with Devil's Aura however it appeared as if his own power had leaked into the blade as well giving its surface a blackened appearance.

The attack made contact with Tobi's gunbai with Tobi immediately finding the ground beneath him crumbling as a crater began to form. Slipping around the force of the blow Tobi tried to attack Kurama from the side however his Sharingan enhanced eyes could already see multiple afterimages as a fist began making its way toward his face.

Inching to the left Tobi tried to dodge but a knee smashed into his face sending him flying across the ruined battlefield as his mask finally shattered under the force of the attack.

"Foolish mortal filth," Kurama growled as he knelt down into a half squat and vanished, reappearing above Tobi in an attempt to run him through with his blade only for the Uchiha to use his momentum to roll out of the way.

Kurama's attack pierced through the earth shattering the ground around it and creating yet another crater as the Arch Demon landed perfectly on its outer edge, watching and waiting fo the moment Tobi ceased his flight.

Several moments later Tobi came to a complete stop and immediately discarded his gunbai realizing that his opponent was much faster than he'd anticipated. The moment the gunbai was out of his hand he shimmered backward several feet and avoided what appeared to be over a dozen lightning fast slash attacks that sliced and diced where he once stood.

' _If I'm going to last for an extended period of time I'll need to begin replenishing my lost chakra from around the area, guess I finally have a use for this.'_

Making a half ram seal Kurama took a deep breath as orange markings began to appear across his face and along the markings that signified his whiskers much to the shock of Tobi.

"That can't be-!"

" **Fox Sage Mode!** "

"How can something as chaotic as you become a Sage, no how can a non human become a Sage!"

"You don't have to be human to be a Sage you fool however you do need to have a deeper understanding of that which you are attempting to attune to. Because my power is not native to Naruto he cannot use Sage Mode like I can since it taps into something known as God's Aura and he has no way to filter it out however since I am the Elder Fox I can access it without ever touching the God's Aura that pollutes all chakra."

Kurama was glad to see that Tobi was furious at his newly revealed skill as the man began flashing through a series of seals.

" **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

" **Arch Devil's Aura: Sage Art – Devil Fox's One Hundred Curses!** "

Taking a deep breath Kurama appeared to be using a Fire Jutsu however instead of blowing out flame he blew out ghost like apparitions of foxes that were varying colours that crashed into the sea of flame, holding it back before ceasing its advance and forcing it to disperse.

The remaining foxes moved in on Tobi who began to evade the foxes as best he could however the last one hit him as Tobi's right leg began shaking violently before exploding into nothing more than bloody chunks as the man cried out in pain.

"Unlucky, you received the Curse of Fox Hunting IV, a curse that involves a hunting party taking out the leg of its fleeing prey."

Another White Zetsu rose from the earth and replaced the limb Tobi lost but Kurama smirked inwardly knowing that he'd actually injured the bastard this time.

"Is this all you can do even whilst wielding the Eternal Mangekyo and the Rinnegan?"

"Don't fool yourself into believing victory is within your grasp just because you landed a few lucky blows, I know that you are currently in a weakened state which is why you are using that Sage Mode which means if anything all I have to do is wait you out until your gathered Sage chakra is used up!"

"If you survive that long," Kurama growled in response as he vanished to try and land a blow on Tobi only for the Uchiha to vanish and reappear behind him in an attempt to strike at his back.

Using his tails Kurama grabbed onto one of Tobi's arms and tossed him over toward his front and kicked him in the chest sending the man flying once again however this time he vanished into his vortex and reappeared nearby.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!** "

" **Arch Devil's Aura: Fire Style – Fox Fire Jutsu!** "

Tobi spat out a massive sea of flame that took the form of a Dragon which immediately began homing in on Kurama who likewise spat out nine fox shaped blasts of flame coated in Devil's Aura.

Both attacks skimmed past the other with Kurama's attack being the quicker of the two as it crashed into Tobi's position forcing the man to shimmer away. Kurama was forced to endure the hit as he was sent reeling from the blast feeling its effects on his body.

' _Not good … this body is beginning to fail due to my power residing elsewhere.'_

Managing to flip in midair Kurama skidded to a stop just in time to dodge a strike from behind as he kicked off of the ground in order to perform a back flip, already flashing through a series of seals as he flew above Tobi.

" **Arch Devil's Aura: Sage Art – Devil Fox's Calamity Belch!** "

Opening his mouth above Tobi Kurama released a sea of pure crimson flame that quickly flooded the area leaving the Uchiha nowhere to run as his body burned though to his credit he didn't even scream.

Landing a fair distance away Kurama caught a fist aimed at his head as Tobi shimmered before him in an attempt to catch him off guard. Blocking a punch from the left hand and a knee to the gut Kurama pushed Tobi back before lunging forward and kicking the man in the chest sending him flying back only to vanish and reappear above, kicking him in the chest yet again smashing him into the ground.

"You are … more persistent than I expected," Tobi panted as he rolled out of the way of another kick from Kurama and shimmered away only to reappear several metres away. "You appear to have some understanding of how my teleportation ability works or you possess some form of precognition, either way I can't use my usual tricks with you it seems."

Kurama didn't respond instead choosing to sheath his blade and adopt a Taijutsu stance instead.

"Changing up your style this late in the game, a bold move indeed Nine Tails …"

"I don't need a lecture from a young brat like you, even with less than ten percent of my power I'm able to push you back so don't insult me about being bold!"

"I don't think you realize just how futile your struggle really is do you?"

"There is nothing futile about trying to destroy a madman like you Tobi!"

"Perhaps that is true but you are about to regret remaining behind to let your friends flee," Tobi replied with a smirk as Kurama's instincts screamed for him to duck.

Following his instincts he saw a leg in the corner of his vision and so he performed a low sweep before jumping backward in order to identify how Tobi had managed to get around him only to freeze in place.

"No, it can't be!"

"It appears I've made the great Nine Tails freeze in place, how delightful. Of course I must admit that is a perfectly natural reaction seeing as I've managed to manipulate you on multiple occasions."

"I had hoped you wouldn't be brought back but it appears that I was wrong, Madara."

Madara Uchiha, the real Madara, moved to stand next to Tobi who simply shot Kurama a smirk that basically told him that he was screwed. The worst part was that Kurama knew it and couldn't do anything about it."

"I was content to see how far you could go Nine Tails but it appears that without your full power you are nothing special and so my interest in you has passed. Prepare the Gedo Statue, Obito."

"Of course Madara," the now identified Obito said shocking Kurama to the core.

"Obito! You mean to tell me you are the Uchiha brat Minato and Kakashi lost!"

"The very same, of course technically Obito did die that day but that's a story you don't need to know," Obito said with the same smirk as he resummoned the Gedo Statue.

"You were a fool to remain behind Nine Tails and now all the Elemental Nations will pay dearly for it," Madara said in his usually cool tone. "You may have thought letting the Eight and Nine Tails Jinchuuriki escape gave the Allied Shinobi Forces time to prepare and delay the revival of the Ten Tails however you have forgotten two very crucial pieces of information."

"And what would those be," Kurama asked trying his best not to freak out as Madara actually grinned at his expense.

"You see in order to revive the Ten Tails we don't actually need all of the chakra from the Tailed Beasts only enough for it to be recognized as part of the greater whole. During a previous battle Killer Bee lost a tentacle whilst in his Eight Tailed Beast State which was added to the mass gathered within the Gedo Statue and now we have you …"

"No, Madara you have no idea what you are about to do," Kurama roared only for a chain to pierce his chest.

"I know exactly what I'm doing beast," the Uchiha replied coldly as Kurama was slowly dragged toward the mouth of the statue. "With your assimilation the Ten Tails can be reborn and it will instinctually seek out the remainder of its chakra in order to become whole once more!"

"You won't win Madara … there are plenty who will rise up against you!"

"Against me, Obito and the Ten Tails they might as well try shovelling sand in the desert it would be that pointless. Either way though thanks for not trying to run away you actually made things much easier for us."

Kurama simply grit his teeth in response as his thoughts turned toward Naruto and the horrible situation he'd left for him.

' _I'm sorry Naruto … I guess I wasn't much use to you after all. Hopefully between you, Natsu and Gyuki you can work something out …'_

Kurama felt the chain pull him up into the air as his body flew toward the open mouth. Closing his eyes his last thoughts were of the blonde haired brat who had constantly managed to surpass his expectations.

' _Make me proud … Naruto.'_

And with that Kurama vanished into the mouth of the Gedo Statue with it slamming shut moments after. Madara and Obito shared a brief grin between each other as the Gedo Statue began to shake violently with the pair immediately knowing what was coming.

"We've succeeded!"

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was minutes away from his friends when he felt a colossal power sudden flare up in the direction Naruto and Bee were. Normally he wouldn't panic however the signature of said power was one far too similar to his own which meant only one thing.

"They couldn't have lost … surely not!"

"I'm afraid they have however not in the way you might think."

"Eliza tell me what happened," Natsu asked frantically as the War Goddess emerged from a portal.

"I don't quite know where to begin but I suppose I should start with Kurama no longer being among the living."

"WHAT," Naruto roared as his Magic shot out in all directions due to the shock of someone he'd become close friends with dying. "And what of Naruto!"

"That is where things become tricky for you see Naruto did lose to the Masked Man however Kurama stepped in and bought him time to escape at the cost of his own life."

"And this eerily similar power signature …"

"The Ten Tails," Eliza replied grimly. "A relic from a long forgotten age reborn, all of Equilibrius stopped upon its revival with the Council immediately going into session."

"Surely they don't expect me to be there do they?"

"Actually I was ordered to tell you that you are forbidden from coming until this whole mess is sorted out. Many are panicking believing that the Ten Tails will be turned on us as soon as Kaguya gains control over it so you must ensure that does not happen."

"I don't blame anyone for panicking, this pressure is insane!"

"I would suggest you hurry to the battlefield Natsu or else everyone in this world will die be it through physical means or the Eternal Tsukuyomi. I won't even attempt to tell you good luck because this will be another one of THOSE battles."

Natsu frowned as he allowed his senses to connect to the still growing power of the Ten Tails and shuddered at the sheer malice emanating from it.

"Tell the Council I'm on it Eliza and thanks for telling me Naruto is alive."

"He won't be for long though if you don't hurry, Madara believes that the Ten Tails will seek out the remainder of its power which is currently inside Bee and Naruto which obviously means it will be removed by force."

"Right, guess I'd better make this quick," Natsu sighed as Eliza left through her portal with Natsu moving much faster toward his two friends intending on either saving them or questioning who took them as quickly as possible before he lost anyone else.

And the massive pressure on his senses definitely wasn't influencing his hastiness what are you talking about, most definitely not.

Arriving at the door to a small wooden house Natsu opened the door expecting some sort of weapon to the face however instead he was met with a rather nice smell.

"Finally you got here now can you tell me where I can buy the nearest hamburger because so far all I can find is Chinese and Japanese stuff?"

Massaging his temples Natsu sighed deeply, again things just got even more complicated and he didn't even get paid for it. Why is life pain eternal?

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	104. Momentary Reprieve

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So I didn't include this in the last A.N because it was getting long but this story is officially longer than Vol I now so its exceeded 700k which is quite impressive considering two chapters of Vol I are Character Info and Q &A which were 10k each in length yet this story is ALL story yet somehow isn't longer chapter wise just yet.**

 **Anyway humour me because this was a milestone I set personally because I wanted the sequel to be just as grand of a read as the first with just as much content so I hope that I have achieved that for you all and I look forward to bringing you many more chapters.**

 **So looking forward to it in fact that I'm chucking out two for the occasion so enjoy!**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Momentary Reprieve**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Finally you got here now can you tell me where I can buy the nearest hamburger because all I can find is Chinese and Japanese stuff?"

Massaging his temples Natsu sighed deeply, again things just got even more complicated and he didn't even get paid for it. Why is life pain eternal?

"Oi I asked you a question Natsu!"

Sighing Natsu leant up against the doorframe feeling the pressure mounting on him taking its toll on him mentally as he tried to process the person in front of him and how exactly they came to be here.

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Only if I can have a burger," was the immediate reply much to Natsu's annoyance.

"Look I really don't have time to go looking for burgers when there's a world ending threat being unleashed so-!"

A slight surge of power where his left hand was surprised him as a burger popped into his hand with a note attached. Blinking owlishly at it Natsu took the note and handed the person in front of him the burger before opening it up to see who it was from.

 _Natsu_

 _Don't bring her here or I'll find a way to scatter you across the realities, we've got enough trouble without that one rampaging around all the fast food joints!_

 _Enjoy your life_

 _Zelretch_

"What the hell …"

"This is some good stuff," the woman replied as she moved to sit down in her living room, motioning for Natsu to come in. "So what was that question?"

"Uh … oh right, how the hell are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I could swear that you aren't meant to be in this half of the Realis Grail War and were in the other half but then again something about you seems off so I was curious as to how you got here."

"Hold on you're the living Natsu aren't you?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied slowly. "What of it?"

Natsu was surprised when the woman rose from her chair and got within an inch of him and began to sniff him of all things, an act that although not odd by his standards still slightly unnerved him based on the narrowing of her eyes.

"The burnt French toast has been here, the scent of that low class bitch still lingers on you …"

"Um …"

"Don't act clueless Natsu you know damn well who I'm talking about," the woman said in a sultry tone as she traced a finger along his cheek. "Of course now that she's gotten so bold as to try staking her claim before you even knew her wicked ways I too must make my move to … 'put my claws into you' as it were."

' _My future self is either the luckiest bastard or the unluckiest,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he tried and failed to break eye contact with the woman before him.

"Of course there isn't much need to rush considering the fact that I'm merely competing against a pitiful farmer of all things and we all know a man like you will make the correct choice in the end. Royalty sticks together in the end does it not?"

"So you are her then," Natsu sighed. "Nice to see you or perhaps meet you, Artoria."

 _Corrupted King Of Knights_

 _Artoria Alter (Saber)_

"You must have met the other me then, the more reserved and timid one. When we first met you addressed me with a name so I want you to decide it for me once more here and now."

"Wh-what?"

"In order to distinguish between me and my counterpart you had a name for me, use it."

"Well the only name that comes to mind I could give you would be … Altria."

Altria's golden eyes seemed radiate a happiness that betrayed her otherwise cool demeanour as she again moved toward Natsu this time wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself up so that the pair's faces were merely inches apart.

"You really know how to flatter a girl Natsu, has anyone ever told you that?"

' _Quite a few recently I believe …'_

"Of course just because you managed to grant me a name within a few seconds of my request doesn't mean that you have won my cold, black heart. On the contrary you still have much to prove to me that you truly deserve my eye …"

"As pleasurable as this conversation is can you tell me why you have Mordred and Seilah here and why they are on the verge of death?"

Altria's eyes narrowed slightly as she let herself down from Natsu's height and walked over to a nearby doorway, motioning for him to follow.

"Those two fought against high level opponents and would have succumb to their injuries had I not come to their aid. As usual Mordred being Mordred suffered what I would describe as avoidable damage and the Demoness is suffering from severe exhaustion after unlocking a greater power and immediately overusing it."

"And you saved them because …?"

"I wanted to get your attention of course," Altria replied with her smug look returning. "Surely you can feel the power that is rapidly rising far from here, the fact that it can even be felt to this extent this far is definitely a cause for concern."

"I'm guessing you wanted me here for more than to just inform me of the obvious?"

"I've made a decision and it was not one made lightly," Altria replied as the two arrived at the end of the hallway with the Servant slowly opening the door. "I've decided to throw my lot in with you and sacrifice myself so that this world doesn't fall to Solomon's bullshit."

"You know!?"

"Of course I know just like the farmer skank probably knew, the signs are everywhere you know. All Servants within this strange war have all knowledge from every war they've ever fought plus knowledge of their opponents, seems counterproductive for a Holy Grail War doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied unsure of where she was going with everything.

"In the past I remember Merlin mentioning the man named Solomon who sat upon the throne of the Grand Temple Of Time wielding the Ten Rings of Solomon however he held nothing in his heart save for one thing, duty toward humanity."

"Doesn't seem like he cares too much about that these days does it?"

"It is rather interesting to see how he has decided to take action against all of human history across all of Time and Space acting as if he is something more than a mere Heroic Spirit isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've come to meet quite a number of Heroic Spirits throughout your journey in this land and will meet many more in the journey to come yet how many of those have possessed the ability to pull off even half of what Solomon has, Grand Caster Class or not."

"You do have a point," Natsu replied with a frown. "I met with the Grand Assassin and although he was able to stand against Solomon even he wasn't able to do half the things the King of Mages can do …"

"Which means that there is something far greater lurking behind the veil that is Solomon," Altria sighed as the pair entered the room housing Mordred and Seilah. "Something that poses a far greater threat than what I think anyone truly realizes."

"I don't think anyone is underestimating Solomon Altria but his actions are puzzling to say the least. It has become quite clear that for whatever reason Solomon has decided to aid Kaguya but for what purpose I cannot say."

"The plan to incinerate humanity has seen many would be Gods relegated to mere pawns already, this Kaguya would not be the first to fall victim to the King of Mages' schemes nor will she be the last until he is brought to heel."

Looking down at Mordred and Seilah who were both heavily bandaged Natsu couldn't contain the snarl that escaped him as he clenched his fists, allowing the slightest bit of rage to escape him.

"The longer this mess drags on the less I understand things! This issue with what Madara and Kaguya are trying to pull is by all accounts a major crisis by itself but Solomon's interference with his stupid ring in the sky and constant barrage of hostiles creates a second major crisis where none should have existed!"

"Well don't bother getting angry over it," Altria replied bluntly as she sat down in a chair in the corner. "As far as I can tell you've done good but I think you need to stop playing around."

"Excuse me?"

"The foes we are dealing with aren't low tier trash like most of what this world has to offer instead they are living legends, beings who likely possess their own counterparts upon the Throne of Heroes yet you choose to hold back against them, toy with them in some attempt to make them either feel bad about their lack of power or in a foolish attempt at showing them the path to redemption should they surrender."

"You are referring to Jeanne?"

"I don't know what that version of her was but I know you could have decimated her with ease yet you held back. Are you going to hold back against Kaguya? Madara? Going to hold back against the Ten Tails?"

"That's different …"

"Is it? What makes someone like Madara different from someone like Orochimaru of the Sannin?"

"How do you-!?"

"One has ignited what is the fourth world spanning war that has led to tens of thousands of deaths and the other has committed such vile atrocities that we can barely bring ourselves to name them but again I ask why hold back against one and brutalize another?"

Natsu sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling and in that moment Altria's eyes widened slightly as Natsu's actual age began to show upon his face. Gone was the rather youthful appearance that held a quiet confidence and in its place was a tired man with far too many years of bloodshed and death under his belt.

"You ask why I would hold back against one but brutalize another," Natsu repeated as a hollow chuckle escaped his lips. "I hold back because I'm selfish, because I want to enjoy the thrill of battle in some vain attempt to find enjoyment from it."

"At the cost of the lives of those you are supposed to protect?"

"Sometimes yes," Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "When I fought Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams I had at least twenty three opportunities to kill him in that forest and yet I didn't because I was too caught up in the thrill of the moment because some random guy was using powers I didn't know and it brought me excitement."

"Excitement?"

"Yeah, learning new fighting styles and techniques through battle is pretty fun you know. When I was fighting that snake bastard he was summoning snakes the size of Dragons, summoning some of the Rashamon Gates from the pits of hell itself and even using Ninjutsu I'd never seen before. I hate the bastard but he was full of tricks."

"You do realize that people die when you do that don't you?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied instantly. "But I often tell myself that so long as I protect the majority and those closest to me then I've done a good job."

"So you would do that against Madara and those of similar or greater power?"

"No," Natsu replied immediately as he moved to look her in the eye. "People I actually care about are dying, getting hurt or vanishing and I've had enough of it. From the Ten Tails onward the Elemental Nations will realize just who they've been harbouring these last few years as I come to its aid in its darkest hour."

"Well at least that's something," Altria snorted clearly amused at Natsu's response. "I noticed you didn't even mention that you were sorry for acting like that though …"

"It is who I am and nothing short of a life changing event will change that," Natsu replied softly. "I've always been cocky, far too arrogant with my level of power being far above most and no matter how hard I try I find myself constantly putting my own desires before others."

Holding out his right hand a Black Magic Circle appeared as Natsu summoned a book and quickly began sifting through the pages until finally reaching one that gave him pause.

"What's that?"

"This is Seilah's book, was just curious to see how much she improved during her fight."

"And the result?"

Natsu smiled as he snapped the book shut and placed a hand on the front cover, channelling a large amount of power into it as the book began to glow the same black colour as the Magic Circle he used to summon it.

"She's made significant strides; nothing could make me more proud of her."

It was at that moment Seilah's eyes snapped open prompting her to sit up quickly and look right at her Master, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as Natsu placed a gentle hand atop her head.

"You would sacrifice your own power just to heal me quicker?"

"Come on Seilah what kind of question is that," Natsu scoffed as he returned her book from where he took it from. "You are one of the people closest to my heart Seilah as if I wouldn't do something as simple as that if it meant you would be free from harm."

"Master what is that presence," Seilah gasped as her senses began to slowly attune themselves once more.

"The Ten Tails is being revived as we speak," Natsu sighed prompting Seilah to gasp in shock. "Yeah we ended up failing to stop it."

"And what of the others?"

"Well Mordred as you already know is lying there next to you in pretty bad shape, Naruto and Bee I've got no idea but I know Kurama as of right now can be assumed dead or assimilated at the very least …"

"Jeanne and Nobunaga are gone as well- oh my apologies I just realized about the coat-!"

"Don't worry about it," Natsu replied as he continued to pat Seilah's head finding enjoyment from performing the action for some reason. "I'm not really sure about Alice yet though I haven't felt the pain from our connection being broken so it's safe to assume that she is still alive out there."

"Things really have gotten quite grim in such a short span of time," Seilah sighed before noticing something off about Natsu that brought a frown to her otherwise angelic face. "How many days has it been since you last slept Natsu?"

"I don't know, ten maybe, I lost track around the time of the Five Kage Summit."

"That was almost a month ago …"

"Ah …"

"Unfortunately there is no time for rest considering what will soon be rampaging across the Elemental Nations," Altria cut in much to Seilah's annoyance as Natsu ceased patting her head. "Our first priority should be to gather up what remaining allies that are left and focus them on the location where Madara and the Ten Tails are."

"I agree but I don't think there will be enough time for me to do it which is why I've brought you back into the fight using my own power Seilah, you will bring the armies to my position whilst I fight the Ten Tails personally."

"Yes that is what makes this situation especially volatile," Altria said in agreement. "The Ten Tails is one thing but Madara Uchiha is a man who has already proven to be a monster in his own right and Natsu can only fight one beast at a time."

"Also I won't be able to grant you so much as a drop of my power Seilah because as you know by now the Ten Tails was said to be the weapon deployed against Titans 'plural' so it will likely be my toughest fight in this world."

"I understand Master Natsu but …"

"But?"

"Its justI remember the last time you fought something that you said would require every last drop of your power and you tried to give up after being blown away once so I wanted to make sure you weren't going to repeat that mistake, not that it is my place to question you of course!"

"Seilah it is your place more than anyone else to question my decisions that's why you are here as my Assistant, my Attendant and quite often my carer because I fail to look after myself anymore."

"Your carer," Altria asked clearly confused not having seen anything wrong with Natsu aside from him being slightly tired.

"Yeah, she cares so I don't have to."

"What Master means is that often he needs to be reminded to either stay on task or to stop messing around and that role usually falls to me or someone who understands the way he is who is there at the time."

"This all links back to what you said earlier doesn't it?"

"Pretty much though I've got two other carers in here even if one of them is mentally challenged."

" _Do you really want me to start looking into ways to escape Natsu because that's how you prompt me to make escape attempts just so I can slice you open nice and slow!_ "

"Well we all kind of knew after the Ahnkseram and Achnologia stuff I had a few screws loose but I'm still a good person and that's all that matters. Right now rather than focusing on my questionable decisions we should instead be focusing on getting to-."

"Altria!"

Natsu was out the door faster than the Saber could blink as the sound of a brief scuffle could be heard followed by a barrage of apologies as both Altria and Seilah quickly darted from the room.

"Fujimaru and Mash," Seilah said in confusion. "What are the two of you doing here?"

Natsu helped Fujimaru back onto his feet still mumbling about being too jumpy which the mage brushed off with a grin.

"Altria here asked us for help looking after yourself and Mordred though I'm surprised to see you standing let alone walking around the way you are."

" _That would likely be because Natsu healed her through the Books of Zeref._ "

"Books of Zeref?"

" _Ah that's right Natsu never mentioned them to either of you did he, my bad!_ "

"What Da Vinci means is this," Natsu said as he summoned Seilah's book to his hand once again. "This book is all that Seilah is, was or ever will be and holds the record of her story from start to finish."

"That … makes sense?"

"It's much too complicated to break down for you two now so ask Da Vinci about it but for now I need to know where is the Grail I gave you two?"

A shared look of shame between Mash and Fujimaru was all the answer Natsu needed but Da Vinci being who she was decided to make it worse for them.

" _Those two were attacked several humans wielding Aura who far outclassed the pair and took it!_ "

"DA VINCI!"

" _Well it's true, no use hiding the details._ "

"These humanoids wouldn't happen to have been calling themselves either servants or children of Kaguya by any chance," Seilah asked receiving nods in response. "Then it is safe to assume that Kaguya is currently in possession of that Holy Grail."

"Because she needed to get even more power," Natsu scoffed. "Well this is just great …"

"We're sorry we let you down Natsu, you trusted us to guard something so important and we failed," Mash said softly though the emotion behind it had Natsu cringing internally.

"L-look what matters is the two of you survived the encounter alright, we may have lost all the Grails but-."

" _Wait you've lost all of them!_ "

"That coat," Fujimaru gasped in sudden realization. "So Nobunaga was defeated then …"

"I take it you know the story behind this coat Fujimaru, yes Nobu was killed by a Reanimated Madara Uchiha. Not even the full power of a Holy Grail was enough for her to beat him it seems."

" _Steering the topic away from that for the moment we need to address the power signature that far exceeds that of any Demon God Pillar or Servant Chaldea has ever encountered before, a power that is still rising by the way._ "

"The Ten Tails," Altria sighed. "Natsu and I were discussing it among other things when you two arrived."

" _Explains why he's so jumpy today._ "

"Not funny."

" _Well it does!_ "

"So what are we going to do," Fujimaru asked in a somewhat nervous voice. "We've lost a lot of allies and with this Madara guy running around plus the Ten Tails and the thousands of Zetsu still roaming the world what kind of plan do we have to combat that?"

"Seilah will be warping into the Allied Shinobi Headquarters to deliver a message from myself to the Five Kage who will need to at the very least distract Madara whilst I combat the Ten Tails. There are also six other exceedingly powerful individuals who will likely arrive on the battlefield at some point but their arrival time can't be determined as of yet."

" _That isn't much of a plan Natsu,_ " Da Vinci pointed out making the Hybrid snort in amusement.

"No it isn't I'll admit that but as things stand there isn't any other choice. The Ten Tails can't be sealed into any normal human and although I could seal it within myself I won't because that will upset … certain groups."

"So we really have no other choice but to fight to the last then," Fujimaru sighed before steeling his resolve and standing up straighter. "I don't know how much help we'll be but Mash and I will do whatever we can to help!"

"I didn't even doubt that for a moment," Natsu replied with a grin clasping the man's shoulder. "Stick with Mash here and you'll be fine."

"What about me?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Mordred emerge from the hallway, a pained grin on her face as she used Clarent as a walking stick of sorts.

"You won't be going anywhere," Altria said coldly. "With those injuries you'll be nothing more than a hindrance."

"Thanks for your oh so important opinion 'Father' but it's not up to you," Mordred snapped back as she walked over to Natsu and placed a hand on his coat. "Fuck …"

"I know …"

"Anyone else?"

"Both Jeanne and Joan are gone as well."

"Seriously, this is so messed up."

"Alice is still alive though I'm not sure exactly what her current situation is nor do I have the time to find out anymore," Natsu sighed as he pulled Mordred in for a hug much to the tomboyish Knight's shock. "I'm glad that you survived …"

"Wh-why've you gotta say it like that, idiot …"

"I can fix you up if you want using the White Arts since your injuries aren't fatal?"

"So you'll let me come along?"

"Can't go anywhere without the finest Fourth Rate Knight for protection, you know that Mordred!"

"That's a damn fact," Mordred replied with a grin as she pulled back slightly to look up into Natsu's eyes. "But don't worry about me going wild because I can tell you can't afford to lose anyone else."

"Aww you do care!"

"Piss off," Mordred growled as she punched his chest lightly.

"Come on let's go get you healed up," Natsu said in a much more cheery tone than before. "We'll be back in a minute guys."

Natsu lead Mordred back into the room that she had been staying in and closed the door leaving the rest of the group to ponder what they were about to walk into.

 _ **/Might Guy's POV/**_

"What the hell happened to them," Sakura snapped as Guy and Kakashi placed Bee and Naruto down on the ground before her. "They look like they've been tortured!"

"Well fighting Six Tailed Beasts does probably count," Kakashi replied sadly. "I know this is going to sound really stupid but I need you to get both of them healed up and ready to fight within …"

"About six minutes," Guy said seriously prompting Sakura's jaw to drop in shock.

"What the hell do you two think I am some kind of miracle woman, these two need serious medical attention!"

"And we're saying they need to be combat ready in six minutes Sakura," Guy replied quickly as the ground shook violently. "Because if they aren't then we're all dead!"

"I'll have to try and get a hold of Lady Tsunade I can't heal both of them in six minutes …"

"Heal Killer Bee first then, Naruto used up a lot more chakra than he did so he could use the extra rest," Kakashi suggested as Sakura flashed through a series of seals.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** "

There was a small puff of smoke before her as a white and blue coloured slug appeared before her and immediately made its way up her arm and onto her shoulder.

" _ **What do you need Sakura?**_ "

"Sorry to summon you on such short notice and in your small form Lady Katsuyuu but I need you to deliver a message to the Five Kage immediately about these two."

" _ **Oh dear they are both in really bad shape, are you sure you don't want me to help you heal them?**_ "

"Even with your help I won't be able to get them up and combat ready in time for whatever THAT is," Sakura replied as she motioned toward the monstrous power off in the distance.

" _ **You require Lady Tsunade's aid then?**_ "

"Yes if you could inform the Five Kage that both the Jinchuuriki are down and Madara has succeeded in forming the Ten Tails I would appreciate it. In about a minute I'll summon you back again in your larger form so you can help me heal them."

" _ **Of course Sakura I'll head out right away!**_ "

The small slug vanished leaving Sakura to ponder exactly what she was going to tackle first due to the overwhelming amount of injuries both had sustained.

"If we had any skill in Medical Ninjutsu we'd help but the fact is we're only really good for fighting," Kakashi said trying to lighten the mood. "So we'll make sure you can heal them in as much peace as possible."

"Due to my circumstances I might need to borrow some chakra from you Kakashi Sensei so make sure that you're nearby in case I need you."

"Right," Kakashi sighed as both he and Guy turned to face the direction that the intense power was originating from.

"Do you think we're going to survive this Kakashi?"

"Normally I'd joke about your lack of youthful energy but to be honest I can't blame you for asking. To answer your question I honestly don't know, I'm just a simple shinobi not someone used to threats that could wipe out entire mountain ranges being common."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"The way you treated your students," Guy asked with the pair not taking their eyes off of the pillar of light that flared to life. "Do you regret the way you treated Naruto and Sakura?"

"I know I was wrong in the way I treated them, blinded by my hatred of the Nine Tails and debt toward someone who died during my youth. There is no excuse for the way I treated them and I do deeply regret the way I treated them and yet …"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is going to sound stupid but I wonder if I had done anything different would they have become the extraordinary shinobi they are today?"

"There is no use dwelling on the what-ifs Kakashi, not on a topic as broad as that. To ask that kind of question you'd be opening up more based on yourself so instead of trying to focus on the what-ifs why don't you focus on the what-should I do better."

"Is that how you did things Guy?"

"Hah, I too am a simple shinobi like you Kakashi! Point me and my team at a mission or target and I shall give my all to carry out that order but put me in front of something like this or start posing questions like that and I'm hopeless!"

"Then where did that advice come from, it was pretty good?"

"You remember my Dad don't you?"

"Might Dai," Sasuke replied knowingly.

"The village made fun of him relentlessly for never making it past the rank of Genin despite being a fully grown man. We tiptoed the line of poverty throughout my childhood and I often hated him for it despite my otherwise happy and outgoing persona."

"I can't imagine you hating your own Father like that, you're too nice!"

"Yes but remember we were all snot nosed brats once," Guy replied sadly. "The last time I saw my Dad before he was killed he told me those very same words after I tore into him about being so weak and useless …"

"Guy," Kakashi said as he moved to place a hand on the man's shoulder only for Guy to rebuff him.

"I will not mourn his sacrifice Kakashi because Dad had resolved himself to ensure the safety of the village, something he most certainly didn't have to do. The man who I had berated for being weak, for being pathetic and an embarrassment was the first person in modern shinobi history to open the Eighth Gate of Death and it was then that I truly understood those words he said to me …"

About what-shoulds?"

"Dad didn't care about the what-ifs when he stared down the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist nor did he care that he was but a mere Genin up against seven Elite Jonin bordering on Kage level foes. To Dad all that mattered in that moment was what should he do to protect what he cared about and he resolved himself enough to surpass his final limit."

"Guy I-I don't know what to say …"

"You don't need to say anything Kakashi simply continue on with no regrets. We cannot change our pasts but we can fight with all our strength to forge our own futures and the futures of the children we are sworn to protect, just like my Dad did when I was a kid."

"Forge our own futures," Kakashi echoed as he continued to stare at the pillar of light finding Guy's words having echoed with those of his former Sensei so many years ago.

' _So this is the Will of Fire, Minato Sensei …'_

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu emerged from the room followed by a fully healed and thoroughly embarrassed Mordred who refused to even so much as look at Natsu, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the entire room.

"Alright everyone the time for sitting around has passed and the time of action is upon us. We've all made mistakes and there was definitely decisions made that probably should have been thought through a little better but the fact is we're here and we're alive which means we all need to learn from our past mistakes and try not to screw up as badly!"

"You had me going there for a minute," Altria snorted in amusement. "I thought you were actually gonna give a decent pre doomsday scenario battle prep speech only to end it with 'try not to screw up as badly,' what a joke!"

"Shut up Father you couldn't do any better!"

"What was that Mordred, decided to get over your embarrassment at being touched in sensitive areas?"

"I swear if Natsu wasn't here to stop me …"

"ENOUGH," Natsu shouted just as Altria rose from her seat. "Seilah you will handle the Five Kage and getting the armies mobilized whilst the rest of us drop into Naruto's location and assess what we're up against."

"You know I expect so much takeout after all this is over Natsu," Altria sighed as her casual clothing was replaced with a thick set of black armor with red pulsing marking that echoed veins strewn across it.

"Assuming any of us survive …"

"Some prep talk this is when the leader isn't even confident we'll live," Altria sighed. "Oh well off to the proverbial meat grinder I suppose."

"I'm going to head out Master I shall endeavour to have the armies to you in the quickest possible timeframe."

"That's all I ask Seilah," Natsu replied with a small smile as she vanished through a portal leaving Natsu to open up a larger one. "Fujimaru, Mash, are you sure you two want to walk into this mess? You are humanities last Master so you are taking a big risk by coming with us?"

"I've talked it over with Doctor Romani and he believes that our assistance is necessary to fix this Singularity however Mash and I were responsible for looking after one of the Grails and we failed so it's only right we do our best to make up for it."

"Future me must really inspire confidence because this is literally suicide you know."

"I second that," Altria added as the group began to walk through the portal. "Also for the record I demand ice cream upon our victory."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	105. Natsu Versus Madara Round One

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Natsu Versus Madara Round One**

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

Seilah emerged into a room that had devolved into chaos with shinobi and samurai running about as if their heads had been cut off. Seilah's initial reaction was disgust at how pathetic all the humans were being but then she paused, quickly realizing that the Ten Tails was a reasonable threat to panic over.

Her disgust successfully reigned in Seilah made her way toward the central command room where the shouts of both Tsunade and Ay could be heard arguing back and forth over what she assumed were the fates of Naruto and Bee. Sighing she prepared herself for an annoying encounter as she entered the room.

"And I'm telling you that this isn't anyone's fault," Tsunade snapped as she slammed a fist down on her side of the table cracking it. "Naruto and Bee did everything they could to stop the Ten Tails from being revived and you have no right to belittle their efforts!"

"If those two idiots had of just stayed on the island and out of this war none of this would have happened! Madara would have been the only issue we faced but instead they chose to endanger us all by placing the beasts right in front of him!"

"You know damn well that Naruto and Bee were vital to the war effort and without them Madara would have let the Tailed Beasts run rampant across our armies!"

"Better them than the TEN TAILS," Ay roared clearly over the whole argument. "Like it or not Hokage we are now dealing with a threat not faced by anyone in modern shinobi history all because you all put your faith in that idiot Natsu Dragneel-!"

"That will be enough out of your mouth Raikage," Seilah said coldly as she made her presence known. "Whilst you have sat here in your command centre safe and sound my Master and his closest allies as well as the forces under all of you have been fighting and dying on the battlefields doing everything they can to save this pathetic excuse for a world!"

"Oh look his little pet has arrived to scold me," Ay snorted. "Run on back to your precious Master because he's already screwed up our world enough!"

"I don't believe that is a fair claim to make Raikage," Mei said calmly much to the Raikage's annoyance. "Natsu has done everything he could to ensure that this war was finished as quickly as possible going so far as to tackle Kabuto himself in the heart of enemy territory."

"I find myself agreeing with the Mizukage," Gaara said with a frown. "Natsu has sacrificed much with even some of his allies making the ultimate sacrifice so that many of us could continue to fight. Pointing fingers and assigning blame will do no good however Natsu is by far the least guilty when it comes to the current situation we find ourselves in."

"Indeed," Onoki sighed as he floated over toward the window. "He saved my village from that rampaging beast when he had no reason to and his Servant fought Madara with a ferocity I haven't seen since my youth. All that aside however Natsu no doubt sent you here with a message didn't he?"

"Yes he did however given the Raikage's deplorable behaviour I'm feeling less inclined to share it."

"Seilah please tell us what Natsu wants to relay so that we can act quickly since it no doubt pertains to the Ten Tails," Tsunade sighed tiredly.

"Natsu wants all armies to converge onto the Ten Tails location-."

"WHAT," the Raikage roared again slamming his fist down onto the table expecting Seilah to flinch only for the Demoness to sniff in response. "You expect us to just send every last shinobi we have against that thing without-!"

"Can you shut up for five seconds Raikage so we can hear the girl out," Onoki snapped only for the Raikage to explode even further.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO SEND MY SHINOBI OUT THERE TO DIE ON THE ORDERS OF THAT BASTARD AFTER HE GOT MY BROTHER KILLED!"

" _ **Um … sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid you are incorrect Raikage.**_ "

"Katsuyu, what are you doing here?"

" _ **Sorry Lady Tsunade but Lady Sakura asked me to inform you that she requires your assistance so that both Naruto and Killer Bee can be healed in order to combat the Ten Tails.**_ "

"Naruto and Bee are alive," Tsunade gasped with Seilah struggling to hide a smirk at the Raikage's face.

"We need to do what we can to help them," Gaara said firmly as he rose from his seat at the table. "Excuse me Seilah but would you be able to transport us to their location?"

"I will but only on the condition that the armies of the Alliance are redirected toward the Ten Tails location."

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE DEMANDS OF US WHEN THE JINCHUURIKI-!"

"Shut up Raikage," Tsunade snapped cutting the man off as she turned to face Seilah with a strained smile. "It'll be done at once Seilah."

"Send word to the Intelligence Corp that all active forces are to converge on the Ten Tails location," Gaara ordered as various assistants began running about in an attempt to carry out the orders given.

"Is that good enough for you Seilah?"

"Thank you Tsunade," Seilah replied as she eyed all of the Five Kage curiously. "It will be interesting to see the Five Kage in action, pray that none of you disappoint in these dire circumstances."

Snapping her fingers a large portal opened up at the end of the room which she left through without another word, already tired of the humans and their lack of faith in her Master. The Raikage would pay if he continued to badmouth Natsu, he would pay sorely for his lack of faith.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Stepping out onto the ruined wasteland Natsu couldn't help but sigh at the level of destruction caused, knowing that there had been several small towns in the area that would have been obliterated and their inhabitants likely killed.

"So now I finally get to meet the famous Natsu Dragneel that has caused so much trouble for Obito."

Unlike everyone else whose posture's tensed Natsu didn't even so much as twitch as he stared down the cracking Gedo Statue, Obito and Madara.

"You are different from the rest of the trash I can see it in the way you hold yourself, yes you'll definitely prove to be a worthy foe. I can see that Obito as he is stood no chance against someone of your calibre, Hybrid."

"I see you've been filled in on who I am then," Natsu replied casually as he stepped out from the group in an effort to shield them in case the legendary Uchiha tried something.

"The Servant I fought earlier was under your command yet she fought harder than almost any other I have danced with in life so naturally I was curious to see who could garner the fealty of one so powerful."

"Her name was Oda Nobunaga and she was a good friend, you would do well to remember that Madara, oh wait of course you killed all of your friends didn't you in exchange for greater power."

"You know how to play the game well don't you Natsu Dragneel," Madara replied with the slightest tinge of amusement present in his voice. "However I am curious to see how you react to the resurrection of the beast that is said to be the origins from which your own power is derived, will you retain such confidence or will your mask crack under the pressure of a being so ancient that its age goes beyond our mortal human history?"

"You know things, things that no human should know," Natsu said with narrowed eyes. "Who told you about the Ten Tails and its history?"

"You already know the answer to that don't you," Madara replied as the statue shattered revealing what appeared to be an egg of sorts. "And so ancient history has come to repeat itself today upon our world as the Ten Tails is reborn, foretold upon the Sacred Uchiha Stone Tablet by the Sage of the Six Paths himself the Ten Tails will grant me the power to unite the world under an illusion of infinite uniformity as the Eternal Tsukuyomi casts the world into eternal slumber!"

"Yeah you see I have several problems with that statement," Natsu said as he began walking toward them. "You ask if I fear the Ten Tails so I shall show you my answer …"

The rest of the group were about to join Natsu when a wall of flame split the ground open cutting them all off and partially obscuring their view of what was going on.

"Natsu what are you doing," Fujimaru asked frantically as he began to feel power gathering in the air all around them.

"You didn't drag us all here just to try and play hero and do it alone did you," Altria asked coldly though there was clearly concern evident in her eyes as her fingers traced the edges of the flame barrier.

"The armies of the Allied Shinobi Forces will need time to assemble here just as it will take some time for the Kage to arrive. Until then I shall hold Madara, Obito and the Ten Tails here for as long as I can so use every last second to prepare for whatever emerges!"

"Natsu what are you going to do," Mash cried as Natsu's body began to glow in a Black Aura with his hair quickly adopting the same colouration.

" _All of you calm down a moment I'm sure Natsu knows what he's doing!_ "

"But Da Vinci you of all people should know how dangerous this situation is he's not just going to be fighting the Ten Tails but a living legend and the guy who started the Fourth Great Ninja War," Fujimaru replied quickly. "We have to stop him!"

" _Have a little bit of faith Fujimaru I'm sure Natsu knows what he's doing … maybe._ "

"Your level of confidence is really inspiring," Altria snorted as her eyes narrowed in on Natsu's Aura. "But I must admit he is being serious which means he likely does indeed have a plan so I'm going to trust in him for now."

Natsu meanwhile strode out toward Madara and Obito who almost immediately assumed combat stances the moment Natsu's form began to shift.

"You want my answer Madara well here it is! **Hybrid's Aura: Hybrid Sphere!** "

Natsu rose up off of the ground as a sphere burst from his chest that quickly encompassed all three of them plus the massive egg cutting off a large section of the wasteland from view as a black barrier laced with hundreds of strange runes and Magic Circles barred entry.

"What is this technique," Obito growled as Natsu dropped back to the ground with a grin.

"You shinobi aren't the only ones with Time-Space manipulation abilities you know, this is an improved version of a spell my Brother once taught the First Master of my guild back home. Where hers sealed away anything within and forced them into a trance like state at the cost of the caster mine simply rips the fabric of Space and Time to create a pocket dimension from which there is no escape!"

"Impossible, such an ability couldn't possibly exist!"

"Oh but it gets better Madara because not only does it exist but you, Obito and that egg are now trapped in here along with me until either I choose to deactivate it which won't be happening, I run out of power or my age goes up more than I can handle in one go or you two somehow manage to kill me."

" _Probably should have left out the age part._ "

" _Why does that matter I mean I'm immortal anyway so even if they choose to just wait it out it's not like it's any big loss on my part whereas Obito would suffer the greatest since he's mortal albeit an enhanced one._ "

" _I can think of several reasons why you should have just kept your mouth shut on how they could escape but whatever, for now let's just focus on what exactly we should do from here. Somehow Madara is a Reanimation who wasn't sent back after Kabuto was killed which means Obito was likely the one who summoned him so should we kill him and then somehow dispose of the egg or …?_ "

" _I highly doubt that it'll be as simple as that, the egg is the Ten Tails after all. I think for now we should focus on Madara and Obito for the time being and work our way up from there._ "

" _Remember that they are Uchiha so hit them hard and fast._ "

" _Don't need to tell me twice,_ " Natsu replied as he vanished from sight and appeared above Obito, slamming his face into the ground and kicking Madara in the side sending the man flying before pushing off of Obito and landing on his feet.

"Damn you," Obito growled as he pulled his face out of the crater it had been forcefully shoved into, clutching a gash to the left side of his face in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"I'm going to assume I got you because your Eternal Mangekyo is feeling a little sick today," Natsu teased before vanishing and reappearing next to Madara who leant backward to avoid the powerful kick Natsu had prepared for him.

"You might have caught me off guard once Natsu Dragneel but don't assume that it will happen a second time, I am not a young runt like Obito and have fought beings far above what any other human in this world can claim!"

"That's a bold statement," Natsu replied curiously as he landed several feet away from the man.

" _The question remains is it a bluff though?_ "

" _Oh yeah I was there so I know all about it,_ " Natsu replied cheekily earning him a groan in response.

" _And here I thought we were being serious …_ "

" _Serious externally, fun internally. It's a fun system._ "

" _Can I opt out?_ "

" _No._ "

Natsu had to stop himself from laughing as he watched Madara flash through a series of seals before taking a deep breath.

" **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

" _Is this guy for real?_ "

" _Who cares I've always got room for more power!_ "

Natsu grinned as the flames engulfed his position before being redirected into his mouth as the Hybrid purposely made slurping noises to piss off the Uchiha.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist," Natsu said whilst munching on the last of the flames. "But I mean for real though if you knew me then why the hell would you do that?"

"Why indeed," Madara replied with a smirk which was quickly followed by a sharp stabbing pain to his gut.

"What the-!"

"I knew that you would eat the flames in an attempt to show off which is why I laced it with something a little extra …"

" _The smoke that was released upon the jutsu's activation was full of a substance you've probably never heard of before._ "

" _Try me,_ " Natsu growled as he tried to ignore the pain in his gut.

" _There are large traces of a chemical based substance known as Clorozyme-7 which is a gaseous contagion full of harmful acids and radiation. I'm curious as to where someone like Madara managed to acquire such a substance without killing himself …_ "

" _We all know who fucking gave it to him now will my body be able to fight it off!_ "

" _Your healing factor and immunity to harmful poisonous substances are working to combat the effects however large holes keep being burnt into your stomach so I would estimate the effects to pass within five minutes or so._ "

" _This piece of shit is so getting obliterated …_ "

"How does your stomach feel Dragneel? I was informed that the process by which this particular weapon kills its foes is rather slow and painful."

"Oh it's slow and painful all right," Natsu growled as he stood up to his full height much to Madara's shock. "But if you think that will be enough to keep me down then you've got another thing coming especially when you've pissed me off enough to be willing to do this!"

Converting his arm into a large blade Madara who normally couldn't be shocked by behaviour on the battlefield openly gaped as Natsu cut his body in half from the chest downward, watching as the lower half corroded away into nothing whilst the upper half began to regenerate.

Curiously though as the flesh growth rapidly grew back his body one of his legs didn't return and was instead replaced using a strange black substance Madara hadn't seen before. All in all it was an ability that unnerved him to say the least.

" _Ok that was just showing off …_ "

" _Yeah maybe it was but it also saves me a considerable amount of pain by simply removing the problem entirely._ "

" _But slicing off over half your body though …?_ "

" _Look it all worked out in the end and we know now that Madara's getting outside help to beat me so I call that a win._ "

" _We're going to die a horrible death one day …_ "

As Natsu shook his newly regenerated leg he found it hard not to revert to his usually playful demeanour on the battlefield that he'd carried for so long. Sure Madara was most likely one of the strongest foes he'd faced so far in this world but the man just let him regenerate from virtually nothing when he could have attacked him, surely he could be allowed a little bit of fun?

Shaking his head Natsu knew that wasn't right as he placed his right hand into his coat pocket, or more specifically Nobu's coat.

' _That's right this was Nobu's coat until this bastard killed her,'_ Natsu thought as a frown began to make its way onto his face. _'To mess around against a foe Nobu tried her hardest to defeat in MY name would be nothing short of an insult.'_

Spinning around lazily Natsu went to kick Obito who had been charging toward him only for the man to vanish and appear at Madara's side. Slowly placing his foot back on the ground he placed his other hand into his coat pocket and turned to face the pair once again.

"One question Madara and then we can end things."

"Oh?"

"You are clearly a Reanimation and yet you didn't die when I killed Kabuto so who is currently in charge of your Reanimation?"

"Is that all you want to know? Well if you must know no one is in charge of my Reanimation since I broke free of it using my own power using the power of the Rinnegan."

" _That is rather believable since one of the Paths has the ability to manipulate souls and the like._ "

"So you are still here under your own power and not through that of another?"

"That foolish brat thought he could control me, thought he could experiment with my body as if it were something he held the secrets to. My power is something that foolish boy couldn't even begin to comprehend, you however may in fact understand it."

Madara watched Natsu's shock with visible amusement as he became coated in a Crimson Red Aura, an Aura that someone like him ought not to have access to.

"Devil's Aura …"

" _What the hell, Kurama never mentioned Madara being able to use Devil's Aura!_ "

" _He likely didn't know but there is a plausible explanation,_ " Natsu replied slowly as he reassessed Madara's true threat level. " _Think about the tale Kurama told us regarding Hagoromo and Hamura, two brothers who would no doubt have passed down their lineage INCLUDING their Divine and Demonic heritage._ "

" _Shit …_ "

"I unlocked this power shortly before I died however now I can utilize it to its maximum potential in a body that still hungers for combat!"

"Even with the Devil's Aura Madara you won't win."

"There is only one way to find that out now isn't there Natsu," Madara replied in what almost felt like childish excitement. "Let us see how long the pair of us can dance before the final curtain falls hmm?"

" _Final curtain being the Ten Tails._ "

" _Whilst I fight Madara you keep an eye on that egg alright!_ "

" _Got it._ "

Natsu raised his right arm to block an Aura enhanced punch from Madara who took his momentary pause as the perfect opportunity to strike. Dodging the punch from his free hand Natsu jumped backward to avoid an Aura enhanced knee to the gut before charging toward Madara himself.

Throwing a punch to the man's left it was easily evaded and so Natsu tried something different in performing a leg sweep only for the Uchiha to jump over it and attempt to punch the top of his head which Natsu caught at the last moment.

Lurching forward Natsu head butted the man's stomach sending him flying backward only for him to quickly recover by flipping in midair and skidding to a stop the moment he landed. Looking at his hand Natsu was surprised to see steam coming from the spot Madara's fist had been caught realizing the blows were rather heavy and would likely hurt should he be hit directly by one.

Vanishing from sight Natsu appeared above Madara and tried to land a kick to his head only for the man to sidestep his attack and throw three blindingly fast punches that Natsu somewhat shakily countered before throwing several of his own.

"You dance quite well indeed Dragneel, no one has ever fought me whilst using this power and lasted anywhere close to the amount of time you have."

"Well that power isn't meant for mortal men so I'm not surprised," Natsu growled back as he narrowly avoided a punch to the face. "And knowing that you now possess the ability to use Aura I have no choice but to ensure your execution personally since my job is to deal with people who upset the balance."

"Oh I know all about that," Madara chuckled as he failed to block a punch from Natsu forcing him to summon a blue ribcage around himself in order to ward off the blow.

"Bloody Susanoo …"

Madara allowed his Susanoo based shield to manifest an arm that grabbed Natsu with the intent to squeeze him as hard as it could much to the Hybrid's annoyance.

"Squeezing me to death, really," Natsu growled as a burst of Crash Magic shattered the arm entirely. "Don't even try that shit with me!"

Natsu closed the distance between himself and Madara faster than the Uchiha could blink and tagged his chest with a purple seal and within seconds a massive weight was bearing down upon him threatening to blow him apart.

"Let's see how you fight whilst four hundred times regular Gravity comes crashing down upon you."

"I'll be just fine," Madara growled as his Eternal Mangekyo morphed into the Rinnegan. "Do not think that something like Gravity will be enough to stop the might of the Uchiha!"

" _I'm surprised he can move with that much bearing down upon him, do you think it's the Aura saving his ass right now?_ "

" _Well the Rinnegan has been shown to hold some Gravity manipulating properties but the Aura does indeed play a major part since by its very nature Aura offers its user abilities far beyond that of any mortal, endurance and physical strength included as you already know._ "

" _Perhaps I should chuck a bit extra on top just to make sure …_ "

Vanishing from sight Natsu appeared above Madara with purple Lightning bolts in each hand as he began to chuck them in key spots around Madara's rapidly forming Susanoo.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Lightning Gravity Dragon Monarch's Tesla Prison!** "

Six purple lightning spikes touched down around Madara and quickly linked up to one another forming a barrier of sorts as another pressure slammed down upon Madara, forcing the Uchiha to his knees but failing to falter his stance as his Susanoo slowly continued to form.

The ground within the Tesla Prison became coated in purple Lightning which instantly began electrocuting Madara yet still he did not falter instead looking Natsu in the eyes as if challenging him to do more.

" _Ok … I'm actually impressed._ "

" _Aren't reanimated shinobi supposed to be weaker than when they were once alive?_ "

" _Oh man I hope not, he's taking eight hundred times this planet's natural Gravity along with two thousand volts and it only brought him to his knees! Imagine if this guy actually got revived he would give me a run for my money at max power!_ "

" _Do you have any idea how we're supposed to beat him since we can't seal him?_ "

" _I kind of hoped I could suppress him but he's taking about the maximum amount of Gravity I can change before it starts to affect the planet._ "

" _But we're inside the Hybrid Sphere though?_ "

" _Which is even worse because what you see within this space is all that there is of this pocket dimension. Basically in simple terms it means Gravity is even more unstable as it is because of the Time-Space manipulation._ "

" _What would be the maximum amount you could use?_ "

" _Twelve ten,_ " Natsu replied as his mind crunched the numbers. " _Actually it would be closer to twelve forty taking into account the possibility that the Black Holes I create are at fourteen hundred._ "

" _Yeah don't make a Black Hole in here Natsu I'd rather not end up on the wrong side of the spatial collapse brought about by it in such a small space._ "

Natsu grit his teeth as he increased the Gravity above one thousand which appeared to do little to the Uchiha as if he'd already acclimated to the pressure. Several minutes later Madara's Susanoo finally formed as the Uchiha shakily rose from his kneeling position as the two arms summoned massive swords made of blue flame.

"I suppose that is enough of a warm up."

Madara's Susanoo let out a guttural roar as it performed a three sixty degree rotation which destroyed the Tesla Spikes granting the Uchiha free movement once more. Natsu frowned as he stared down the Susanoo idly wondering why Madara hadn't pulled out his Full Body Susanoo yet.

" _Maybe he's like you in a way where he goes up in stages when he fights?_ "

" _Maybe, but since he's done that then I have to start pulling out the flashier attacks which makes things much more complicated._ "

" _The Sphere?_ "

 _Yeah, I expend too much energy and the barrier will fall allowing this mess to spill outside and engulf whoever is out there._ "

" _We're so working on perfecting that little flaw I swear I had something about that written down in my journals …_ "

"Are you prepared Dragneel?"

"I was ready from the moment I arrived Madara but the real question is how much further can you go before you bite off more than you can chew?"

"Do not underestimate the Uchiha legacy like your friend did Dragneel, she was powerful but paid the price for underestimating my power!"

Natsu couldn't refute that point since he knew what Nobu was like however he wasn't about to let Madara walk all over him either. Eyeing the Susanoo Natsu looked at his right hand curiously before suddenly coating it in Divine light.

"It's a good thing I have other elements to fall back on if Fire gets taken out of the mix," Natsu said more to himself than anyone else. "Let's see how your Susanoo stands up to some real punishment!"

Madara simply narrowed his eyes in response as Natsu charged toward the hulking armor as it raised its two blades before bringing them down upon him at full force.

Straightening his right and left arms Natsu coated them with both Divine and Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic and assumed a defensive stance as the two attacks crashed down upon him, shattering the earth in an X formation however he held his ground despite being forced into a large crater.

"It'll take a lot more than that to stop me Madara," Natsu growled as he slid out from under the two blades and jumped into the air using the swords as a boost.

"That can be arranged," Madara replied casually as the Susanoo formed two more arms complete with swords which each moved to attack him.

Straightening his right arm and coating it with Divine Dragon Slayer Magic Natsu landed on the third sword and used it to kick off toward Madara, building up speed as he cocked his arm back in preparation to attack.

Madara's fourth sword came at him from above and Natsu waited until the last moment before slightly altering his flight path, dodging the attack by a hair as he spun around and prepared to strike.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Divine Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Piercing Claw!** "

The moment Natsu's attack made contact with the chest area of the Susanoo a loud shattering noise was heard as if someone had just dropped thousands of pieces of glass on a hard surface as Natsu's attack tore open the chest of the Susanoo granting him entry.

Madara scowled as he prepared for Natsu whose left hand was cocked back in a similar manner as his right however this one was coated with a dark substance.

"I'll admit I'm impressed that you managed to penetrate the Susanoo so easily however you shall go no further!"

" **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Piercing Claw!** "

" **Devil's Aura: Rinne Preta Absorption!** "

At the last moment Madara extended his right hand to catch Natsu's attack as the two forces fought against one another. It took him several moments but Natsu quickly realized Madara was actually absorbing the power of Natsu's attack through his hand, an ability he wasn't aware of thus forcing him to cease his attack as he landed nearby.

"So much power focused into a single point of your body," Madara murmured as he looked at the spot Natsu's attack had landed on his hand which currently was nothing more than a gaping hole with steam emanating from within.

"I wasn't aware that the Rinnegan possessed the ability to absorb the attacks of others?"

"The Preta Path allows one to absorb the energy from an opponent or their attacks upon physical contact however yours was far too much to absorb it seems."

" _Well at least we learnt something new eh Natsu?_ "

" _I would love it if the Rinnegan just didn't exist at this very moment._ "

" _I know._ "

Natsu watched as Madara reformed his Susanoo however this time it began to rapidly increase in size much to Natsu's annoyance as Madara activated his Full Body Susanoo. The giant Susanoo towered over him and yet Natsu refused to flinch, he had fought too many large enemies to know where this was going.

" _I'm assuming this is where one of us says the whole bigger they are harder they fall thing right?_ "

" _Yeah that's basically what I was going for but I suppose you got to it first._ "

" _So what's the plan now?_ "

" _Well its highly likely that the Hybrid Sphere is going to go down in a few minutes since I'm going to have to start using more of my power to fight that thing, plus my age as gone up quite a few years thanks to the damn thing …_ "

" _At least you haven't reached your centenary yet._ "

" _You ever hear the phrase 'the stress from this aged me by X amount of years' because that's what this is but in a literal sense._ "

" _Eighty three isn't a bad age, what's wrong with being eighty three?_ "

" _Dunno but it probably has something to do with the fact I was in my sixties when I came in here,_ " Natsu snapped back much to his tenants amusement. " _Though I knew it was gonna happen anyway so I suppose I don't have the right to complain._ "

" _So what do you plan on doing for your centenary?_ "

" _Purging you from existence if you don't shut up._ "

" _Sounds fun can I come?_ "

"… _No._ "

Natsu sighed as he gazed up at the towering Susanoo wondering why he always got stuck with the annoying fights. He would have to speak with Eliza or Elise about giving him a break because he knew War was behind it of that there was no doubt.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	106. The Ten Tailed Beast

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – So your review literally only just popped up for me as I was writing this chapter and since a lot has happened since chapter 103 I hope that did answer your questions but if it didn't just ask and I'll be more than happy to answer!**

 **Ouroborosdragon – Yeah Obito did indeed age however so did the egg not that Natsu took that into account but you'll find that part out as you read haha!**

 **And yeah I've got no problem with people wanting Natsu to use more of his power but it's kind of like how Goku from Dragon Ball will walk up to someone like Jiren or Frieza and try to fight them in base form before going SSJ and up. Yeah he could go all out from the start but he chooses to use more power as necessary but I get what everyone was saying haha!**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Ten Tailed Beast**

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

"How much longer will it take for Naruto to awaken?"

"Hard to say," Tsunade sighed as she felt the drain on her reserves. "I'm honestly surprised he isn't dead after using so much chakra so him awakening may not be for some time."

"Then the rest of us should go on ahead to delay Madara's advance," Onoki said receiving nods from the gathered group. "Until both Jinchuuriki are back in action there is little we can do here."

"Then if you all would follow me," Seilah said monotonously as she opened up another portal only to emerge into a large gathering of shinobi. "Oh Master …"

"What power," Gaara said breathlessly as the group emerged to see the outer edge of a massive black and white dome like barrier with countless shinobi openly gawking at the power radiating from its surface.

"Is that barrier keeping us from getting to the Ten Tails," Mei asked curiously only for the Raikage to growl in annoyance.

"If it is a barrier to our target then we must simply obliterate it! The power of the Kage should be enough to surpass it!"

"Raikage do you suffer from foot in mouth disease," Seilah sighed as the Raikage turned to shout something at her. "Keep quiet you fool the barrier is not meant to keep them safe rather it is meant to keep us safe from whatever is contained within."

"I assume that Natsu Dragneel is on the other side of the barrier then," Mei asked in slight concern. "I know he is strong but will he be alright considering the foes that he is likely facing?"

"I suppose that is wholly dependent on how much power Master is willing to use against Madara Uchiha since the Ten Tails is a threat that will require his undivided attention once it is unleashed. Master's plan was to have the Kage engage Madara whilst he fought the beast."

"That would make sense since Natsu doesn't know any sealing techniques," Gaara said clearly understanding where Seilah was going. "And I assume the rest of the armies assembled here were to either fight the Masked Man or to just help out where possible?"

"At least a few of the Kage possess brains," Seilah replied with a small smile. "I trust you are all capable of at the very least fighting against Madara?"

"Considering what he did to that one Servant under Natsu's command I have my doubts but we shall do what we can," Onoki replied with a grin. "To do anything less would be to sully the name of Kage and we can't have that!"

"With all the forces gathered here this will be an all or nothing gamble to achieve absolute victory since the Zetsu armies have been mostly eradicated."

"That means nothing when three opponents possess enough power to obliterate entire mountain ranges with ease."

"And just who the hell are you," the Raikage snapped as Altria arrived with her usually blank expression.

"Someone far above you Raikage who doesn't appreciate associating with those plagued by the dreaded foot in mouth disease.

"What happened here Saber whilst I was fetching the Kage?"

"We arrived on the battlefield and the Gedo Statue became some sort of egg so Natsu and his hero complex decided to seal himself inside that in order to buy enough time for the armies to at the very least mobilize."

"So the Ten Tails is currently an egg?"

"Well it might not be now but it's possible that it still is, slight bursts of power escape the sphere every now and then so we may find out in a few minutes what's going on behind there."

"So until then it sounds like our best options are to quickly put the shinobi into order and prepare for the worst," Gaara sighed. "I suppose we'd better get started so Natsu's work doesn't go to waste."

"Indeed, I shall return to Tsunade and Sakura to see how Naruto and Bee are coming along and transport them to the battlefield once they are ready," Seilah replied as she vanished through another portal appearing before Tsunade once again.

"It appears Master has taken it upon himself to engage Madara personally."

"Natsu did? Can I assume that this will mean a victory for the Shinobi Alliance?"

"I highly doubt it since Master has a tendency to either try palm off work to others or hold back when he really shouldn't. Then there is the fact that he is fighting Madara Uchiha, the Masked Man and possibly the Ten Tails all at once which would make absolute victory nigh impossible simply due to a numbers advantage."

"Couldn't give me false hope could you …"

"I am a Demon so it's either blunt truth or outright lies and considering the current situation I assumed the former was the most prudent in this case."

"Fair enough," Tsunade sighed as her eyes moved toward Naruto. "It shouldn't be much longer before he awakens."

"And when he does he'll need to move quickly otherwise we'll likely suffer major casualties even with Master fighting the largest threat."

"I suppose you plan on staying here with us?"

"Just until these two are back up so I can get them back to the battlefield," Seilah replied bluntly as he eyes moved toward the massive dome in the distance. "I hope you are safe, Master."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Is this all you can do Madara," Natsu taunted as he easily avoided a sword strike using his superior speed. "You traded agility for strength and what has it brought you other than the ability to shatter the earth around me faster?"

"You dare mock the Full Body Susanoo!?"

"If its so great then how come I'm still alive and kicking?"

Madara grit his teeth as he summoned twelve Yasaka beads and fired them at Natsu who avoided the first three and shattered the next two with a blast of Crash Magic. Leaning to the left he avoided another before catching the seventh between two fingers and tossed it back toward another two setting them off which quickly destroyed the rest.

"Rule number one when using what I like to call a giant form is that you only use it against a foe who also intends to fight using a giant form, to use it against a foe who is tiny in comparison is utter foolishness unless you are fighting a large army."

"You dare lecture me …"

"Possessing such destructive power is fine but you lack the speed necessary to not only land a blow on me but also defend yourself from an attack. Allow me to demonstrate to you exactly what I mean much in the same way an old friend taught me so long ago …"

Natsu's body became coated in a golden light that held a tinge of pitch black to it giving off the vibe that it was tainted somehow. Smirking Natsu took one step and had already run three laps around the perimeter of the Hybrid Sphere before stopping in his initial position once more.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Heavenly Body Magic – Meteor!** "

"So you have an ability that increases your speed even further beyond and expect that to frighten me?"

"Alone it is mere speed that much is true however when combined with other techniques it becomes a force to be reckoned with and a herald of your downfall Madara."

Taking another step Madara focused on where Natsu would be as he used all four blades to began trying to land a blow on the Hybrid who easily weaved around the destruction, avoiding tonnes of displaced earth and dirt as Madara reshaped the landscape around them.

Madara's Susanoo suddenly stumbled backward as a purple gash opened up across its chest with Natsu appearing just above his left shoulder.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Gravity Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!** "

Narrowing his eyes Madara was about to retaliate when his Susanoo was blown back with such force it smashed into the edge of the barrier knocking it clean off of its feet.

"Wh-what!"

"Gravity manipulation doesn't just have to be vertical you know it does work both ways."

Madara ignored him and proceeded to stand back up only for the legs under him to give way sending his Susanoo crashing into the ground once again this time on its front as Natsu appeared in front of the head sporting a cheeky grin.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Dragon Monarch's Corrupting Wing Attack!** "

"How do your attacks possess such force behind them!?"

"Well aside from the fact that I'm actually trying you are using a construct that is much bigger than I am. By smashing it in its weak points it allows me to essentially smack you around like a massive version of those wacky inflatable arm flailing tube men stores use to advertise their stuff. I knock you down and you come up arms a flailin!"

"You truly do believe this is some kind of game don't you," Madara growled prompting Natsu to chuckle darkly.

"Oh no Madara I know that this is no mere game so I intend to play for keeps."

Madara sensed something above him and looked up to see seven golden and black Magic Circles appear in a zigzag formation that began to release an overwhelming amount of power.

"See what I mean about speed Madara you didn't even see me make that did you because your Susanno couldn't move fast enough! Now be judged by the Seven Stars, **Hybrid's Aura: Grand Chariot!** "

Madara's eyes widened as thousands of small energy blasts rained down from the sky directly onto his Susanno keeping him pinned down and slowly wearing away at the armoured plating coating the construct.

"See it doesn't matter how big you make the construct Madara as long as I can out speed you I can easily beat you. Sure I too posses my own transformation but why use it against you when there are flaws in yours?"

"I will not stand for this humiliation," Madara growled as he began walking toward the head of his Susanoo, eyes narrowed and Devil's Aura flaring up prompting Natsu's grin to vanish almost instantly. "You dare mock the Uchiha legacy and lecture me like a mere child, you shall pay dearly for these slights this I promise you!"

Madara shot out from the head of his Susanoo right into the heart of the photon shower as he expertly weaved his way through the chaotic barrage from the sky, his eyes locked squarely on Natsu who had assumed his combat stance.

" _I knew he had good eyes but he's actually managing to weave his way through that mess?_ "

" _You should have already known he was capable of that …_ "

" _Well I suppose he does have Devil's Aura plus the Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo so those have to help._ "

" _How about truly putting that to the test?_ "

" _Sadistic bastard aren't you,_ " Natsu replied with a smirk as he shot off into the barrage himself and engaged Madara.

To his surprise Madara didn't show any sign of shock and simply engaged him with the pair trading blows faster than the eye could see in order to avoid the photon shower above. Outside the blast zone Obito stood in a mixture of shock and awe as he observed the battle unsure as to how he drastically miscalculated both the strengths of Madara and Natsu.

A cracking sound behind him snapped Obito out of his thoughts as he turned around to see the egg of the Ten Tails beginning to hatch. Looking back to the fight for a moment Obito smirked as he cleared some distance between himself and the egg.

A few moments after Obito cleared the area Natsu and Madara both sensed the power of the Ten Tails leaking from the egg and broke off their skirmish with each fleeing the remains of Natsu's Grand Chariot and taking a moment to catch their breath.

" _Age has gone up by another two years which means this egg would've taken like almost three decades to hatch,_ " Natsu growled as he cursed putting up the barrier.

" _Though the release of the Ten Tails might be bad there is still hope that we can separate Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts from it._ "

" _Well either way there's not much else we can do aside from let it happen now …_ "

As Natsu debated what to do with the current situation Madara returned to Obito's side and raised an eyebrow curiously upon seeing his appearance.

"You look much older Obito, did you notice?"

"What!"

Obito's hair had grown almost as long as Madara's however that wasn't the most interesting part about his growth. His body which consisted of half a Zetsu was mismatched in regards to age where half of his body was that of a man in his thirties the other half was now that of a man in his early fifties, wrinkles and all.

"Consequences of this barrier Dragneel put up no doubt, it doesn't affect the two of us because he is ageless and I am a Reanimation."

"That bastard just took twenty years of my life without even trying," Obito growled as he ran a hand across his face. "I'll make him pay for this …"

"Do not do anything reckless just yet Obito for this may very well work in our favour," Madara said sternly as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "If you have aged then surely your power must have increased in response?"

Obito's eyes widened at that fact as he closed his eyes in order to sense his own stores of chakra, surprised to find that they had nearly doubled in size.

"Yes I can see it now …"

"We will sort out how exactly to punish Dragneel once we have control over the Ten Tails so be patient for now Obito."

"Understood."

Natsu grit his teeth as the egg shattered sending out over a dozen powerful shockwaves that cracked his barrier followed by a massive explosion that shattered it completely, blinding him to the beast that had emerged from within.

Once the light died down Natsu couldn't help but stare in awe at the beast that had emerged from within the egg. As the last bits of light faded away it revealed a furry mountain of silver hair that slowly began to shift, the power of the beast quickly rising in response to its awakening as two ears flicked several times signalling the beasts alertness.

" _I'd heard stories of the Ten Tails being a monster but this …_ "

Natsu couldn't help but echo those words as its ten tails began flicking to life, each larger than a mountain as the beast uncurled itself from its slumber and rose to its feet. Taking a step backward in shock as the beast opened its eyes Natsu couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the creature before him as deep silver eyes gazed down upon the gathered humans before it.

The beast then looked up at the moon and sniffed the air for several seconds before letting loose a howl that shook the area, cracking the earth and unnerving the entire army gathered before it.

"Natsu!"

Snapping himself out of his stupor Natsu saw Altria, Mash, Fujimaru as well as the Kages rushing toward him.

"Natsu are you all right," Fujimaru gasped still struggling to adjust to the pressure of the mere presence of the Ten Tails.

"I'm fine I'm just …"

"What the hell have you done Dragneel you've doomed us all!"

"Can you shut up for five seconds Raikage," Mei snapped as she gently placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"It's just strange being so close to something that feels so similar to myself, and its beauty …"

"So that's it then," Onoki sighed. "That's the Ten Tails of legend?"

"Yes," was Natsu's reply as he slowly clawed his way back to a sense of normality. "I have no doubt that the beast before us is the Ten Tails.

It was then, staring up at the beast, that he made direct eye contact with it and found himself suddenly alone. Natsu's first reaction was to immediately go on the defensive however a rumbling sound behind him followed by a sniffing sound gave him pause.

" _ **You smell like a pack mate.**_ "

Natsu turned around almost robotically to find himself face to face with the Ten Tails' nose which was still sniffing him curiously. After several minutes the beast pulled its head back and laid down to rest its head on its paws whilst looking at Natsu curiously.

"Um …"

" _ **You are afraid.**_ "

It was not a question but a mere statement of fact prompting Natsu to slowly nod, an action that didn't seem to surprise the Ten Tails at all.

" _ **I do not belong, my very existence is pain.**_ "

"Wh-what?"

" _ **Do not be afraid pack mate for neither of us are able to kill the other here in this special space.**_ "

"And just what is this special space?"

" _ **A place that the nine parts of me once used to communicate between each other that I manipulated so that we could converse in private. We both have questions and answers for the other do we not?**_ "

"Oh … so you aren't going to try rampaging around and kill us all?"

" _ **As I said before pack mate my very existence is pain however it is pain for both myself and life around me. I am a weapon of mass destruction that was once used to fight the Titans until I was no longer needed, then I served that Otsutsuki woman until she was destroyed by her sons. Now I serve those two Uchiha.**_ "

"If you serve them then why are you telling me all this?"

" _ **Because I wish for you to destroy me for good in order to save this world and the countless others that I would inevitably find myself thrust upon. I want the nine parts of myself to gain their freedom once more and I wish for my suffering to end.**_ "

"You mentioned suffering, is it physical or psychological?"

" _ **Both.**_ "

"I see …"

" _ **You are like me however you are a completed specimen whereas I …**_ "

"Don't say it."

" _ **But it is what I am pack mate it is not mere fiction that I am a failure, an incomplete specimen.**_ "

"You can think, you can speak and you clearly feel which is a hell of a lot more than what most beings seem capable of so don't sell yourself short! It's true that I did believe you were nothing more than a mad beast before meeting you but seeing you here and conversing with you proves that you are just as much of a complete being as anyone else!"

" _ **And yet in order for stability to reign I must die once more.**_ "

Natsu had no counter because the words of the Ten Tails were true. In order for Kaguya and any other world ending threat to be truly defeated the Ten Tails must be irreversibly destroyed, a fact that saddened him greatly.

" _ **I do not fear death pack mate for it is preferable over the pain I am currently suffering through so do not hesitate to end me just like the honourable Hagoromo and Hamura did so long ago.**_ "

"But you are like me, a Hybrid, there aren't any others besides us in all of existence!"

" _ **As it should be pack mate,**_ " the Ten Tails replied softly reminding Natsu just how young he must seem to the ancient being before him. " _ **I have fought for millennia against the Titans and other powerful beings yet you somehow rose to surpass my strength alongside the other pack mate Ahnkseram, lost your power and already regain a significant portion of it in such a short amount of time. Do you not understand just how wrong something like that truly is?**_ "

"There's nothing wrong with growing stronger!"

" _ **There isn't so long as it doesn't upset things which brings our very existences into question because Hybrid are charged with keeping balance yet we upset it at the same time. The fact that you are just under your first century in life and have already defeating beings that those in their first millennia couldn't beat is proof that our existences are flawed.**_ "

"Or perhaps we're just better than them," Natsu replied weakly prompting the Ten Tails to snort in amusement.

" _ **Oh many of the Gods and Devils are weak however we are not debating their weakness but our strength. In the times before I was created an existence like ours was deemed an impossibility because the idea that a being could improve so quickly was seen as a foreign concept, an alien idea that was to be rejected at the slightest notion.**_ "

"But they created you, an Ahnkseram was born around the time of your defeat I'm pretty sure," Natsu replied in confusion. "So how can such thoughts and actions exist when you and Ahnkseram defy them?"

" _ **We exist because the One Above All willed it to be so.**_ "

"Then that justifies all of our existences!"

" _ **I've personally met the One Above All,**_ " the Ten Tails replied freezing Natsu in place. " _ **If you met them then you would understand that we exist merely because they felt like stirring things up. You tell me what kind of existence is that, to live as mere momentary amusement?**_ "

"If that's true then every last living being in all creation would fall under the same banner," Natsu replied prompting the Ten Tails to narrow its eyes.

" _ **Explain.**_ "

"If everything began with the One Above All then all life exists solely because they decided they felt like creating it. Why one would will existence or how such a thing would even work without existence to be there in the first place is beyond me but I do know that you and I are here now, speaking, so don't assume that our lives mean nothing because WE stand here among the infinite and that means we are important!"

" _ **So you believe by merely existing in the here and now we are more than mere playthings?**_ "

"Yes," Natsu replied firmly as he met the Ten Tails' eyes with a hard stare.

" _ **Interesting …**_ "

The area around the pair began to shimmer as the Ten Tails slowly raised its head and let out a sigh.

" _ **It was an interesting conversation we've had pack mate however it appears Madara and Obito have just about formed their link with me so our time is up.**_ "

"My name is Natsu, do you have a name that I can remember you by?"

" _ **You would want to know my name?**_ "

"You and I are like brothers, we are both Hybrid, so it's only fair that I remember you by name."

" _ **You are quite an interesting being pack mate Natsu,**_ " the Ten Tails replied as it rose to its feet with a toothy grin. " _ **Very well I shall let you have the honour of being the first to know my name, your other tenants notwithstanding of course.**_ "

"I figured you already knew about them," Natsu replied with a slight grin as he scratched the back of his head.

" _ **I am the Proto Hybrid, first to utilize both Auras of God and Devil in harmony! I am the being that pushed back the Titans and the being who struck fear into the hearts of the old Councils! Remember my name pack mate Natsu but most importantly remember my sacrifice!**_ "

"I will."

The Ten Tails grin only got wider as it sat down in front of him and extended a paw for him to place his hand onto, its claw longer than any building he'd ever seen before however he complied regardless.

" _ **Remember my name pack mate Natsu … and never forget the lessons of the past.**_ "

Natsu's eyes widened the moment he placed his hand on the claw as he felt something run through his entire being for what felt like an eternity and then … nothing. Blinking her found himself back on the battlefield still looking into the eyes of the Ten Tails which moved away from him.

" _That was a genius piece of mental communication._ "

" _What …?_ "

" _It's only been two seconds out here yet you two spoke for around half an hour._ "

" _Ah …_ "

"Everyone look out!"

Natsu snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the power of the Ten Tails spike, noticing that Obito and Madara had relocated to stand atop its head. Frowning Natsu cracked his neck to release some pressure which drew the attention of the gathered group around him.

"Hold on you aren't seriously going to fight that thing are you," Mei gasped as she ran in front of him to try and keep him back.

"Rushing headfirst to attack something of that power simply won't work," Onoki added grimly. "I've seen your level of power and although it is indeed impressive this beast is on another level."

"He's not a beast," Natsu replied as he picked up Mei and put her gently to his left.

"What do you mean Natsu," Gaara asked having an inkling as to what Natsu was referring to given his own past experiences.

"I spoke with him and he doesn't want to fight yet he has no choice, do not disrespect his suffering by classifying him as a mere beast."

"What's the plan Natsu," Altria asked as the rest of the group waited to hear what the Hybrid had in mind.

"Before I do anything firstly I want to apologize in advance to the leaders of this world for the destruction that is about to be caused to this land. From here on out no longer will we be fighting in what you shinobi believe to be the believable, instead we shall be fighting on a scale from which I am more accustomed to."

"What do you mean by that," the Raikage growled. "Are you calling us all weak!"

"Yeah actually I am," Natsu replied bluntly stunning the man into silence as he turned toward Altria and Mordred. "Until Seilah, Naruto and Bee are here I'll need you two with me, understood?"

Both Sabers nodded in a rare showing of agreement knowing this was not the time to argue over personal grudges as Natsu motioned for the pair to follow him.

"Hold on a moment Natsu where are you going," Fujimaru asked clearly confused. "That thing is massive, we need a plan!"

"Already got one Fujimaru, I doubt my Servant form has done what I'm about to do in front of you if you don't know what I'm about to do."

"Well what are you doing," Mei asked still confused.

"Isn't it obvious," Natsu replied with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to use one hundred percent of my power."

"But you barely beat the Earth Titan Natsu how are you going to beat something like this!"

"I've been training since then Fujimaru and not half-heartedly either so just focus on helping the Allied Shinobi Forces against Madara and Obito alright."

"What's a few months training going to do to catch you up to that," Fujimaru cried as he tried to rush forward only for the sound over his communication device to interrupt him.

" _Something is different about him Fujimaru so I would suggest seeing what Natsu's got up his sleeve._ "

"But Da Vinci-!"

" _Fujimaru I forbid you from preventing Natsu from doing whatever it is he's planning on doing!_ "

"Doctor!"

" _I think you'll be quite surprised to see what Natsu's got in store so just let him do what he wants._ "

Fujimaru grit his teeth but said nothing as Natsu continued walking away from the assembled group and into the no man's land in-between the assembled army and the Ten Tails.

"So you still have the nerve to stand before us Natsu," Madara's voice boomed, silencing the entire Shinobi Alliance as everyone paid close attention to Natsu's response.

"I'll give credit where its due Madara you are certainly far above anyone from this world I've fought however there's one thing you've failed to take into account with your little plan to revive the Ten Tails."

"And what would that be?"

"You didn't take into account that I'd hold back by a significant margin against you or any other human I've come across since joining this war."

"You're bluffing."

"Believe me or don't it doesn't matter either way Madara because now that you've revealed yourself to be an Aura user you fall under MY jurisdiction," Natsu replied with a grin as he dropped down to all fours. "You might have the Ten Tails but I have someone just as powerful at my back!"

" _ **Can you not avoid trouble for more than five minutes Father …**_ "

" _To be fair this wasn't our fault._ "

" _ **You can explain to me why Ahnkseram is in here with me in greater detail later but for now it appears you need my form.**_ "

" _Thanks,_ " Natsu replied with a grin. " _Welcome back to the land of the living Aava._ "

" _ **I could've used a few more months sleep but I suppose this is a situation I simply cannot ignore,**_ " Aava sighed as she allowed Natsu to assume her form.

Everyone in the Alliance watched in shock as Natsu's form began to grow larger with black scales quickly covering his entire body. A tail sprouted from his lower back as Mordred and Altria jumped onto his head, wings bursting forth from his back as his form rapidly expanded until it matched the size of the Ten Tails itself.

"Impossible," Madara said breathlessly. "Zetsu informed me that your form wasn't even as large as the Nine Tails!"

Blue marking appeared across Natsu's form as his wings grew a skeletal extension over them which acted like a secondary set of wings. His eyes began to glow a darker shade of Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue as an Aura of despair washed across the Alliance.

" _ **I was content to sit this war out and let Naruto handle things at the forefront however you've forced my hand Madara Uchiha and now you shall know the true meaning of hopelessness and despair!**_ "

"Honestly you didn't think that Natsu was going to use one hundred percent against a Reanimation did you," Altria scoffed as she summoned her Corrupted Excalibur. "Trash like you barely warranted seventy percent."

"Yeah Master is far above almost anyone here except that Ten Tails there and he would've likely played around with you more if you hadn't taken Kurama away and hurt Naruto," Mordred added as she summoned Clarent. "Not to mention all the shady shit you've done behind the scenes!"

"You dare mock my power; mock the legacy of the Uchiha!"

" _ **In all worlds power is what gets you respect Madara and you are no longer at the apex, the title of strongest currently falls to either myself or the Ten Tails! If I were you I would butt out of this one because you simply don't have the ability to stand against me now that I'm serious!**_ "

Natsu's eyes moved to meet those of the Ten Tails once more as the two snarled at one another, exposing their razor sharp teeth that could tear mountains apart as they began to circle one another.

Eventually after doing a full circle the two stopped with the Ten Tails letting out an earth shaking howl in an effort to intimidate him however Natsu responded by arching his neck back before letting loose an ear piercing roar that pushed Madara and Obito back just from the air generated by it alone.

" _ **Mordred, Altria, get Madara and Obito away from the Ten Tails so I can fight it uninterrupted!**_ "

"You've got it Master!"

"As if I was gonna do anything else …"

Roaring again Natsu charged forward which prompted the Ten Tails to do the same moments later with the pair reaching each other within seconds, head butting each other and throwing their passengers into the air between them.

"Oi Madara," Mordred cried as the Uchiha snapped his neck upward, taking his eyes off of Natsu. "This one's for Nobu ya prick! **Noble Phantasm Release: Clarent Blood Arthur!** "

"Honestly Mordred," Altria sighed as she too prepared her own Noble Phantasm. " **Noble Phantasm Release: Excalibur Morgan!** "

Mordred fired the largest blast of pure energy she'd ever fired at Madara who formed his Susanoo around himself and Obito in order to protect them from the blast however an equally as large blast of corrupted light met up with it and the two attacks merged into one forming an attack that quickly eclipsed the size of the Susanoo's torso.

"Damn Servants," Madara growled as the combined Noble Phantasm smashed into his Susanoo blowing the chest region apart and sending the pair flying away as Altria and Mordred made a shaky landing onto Natsu's back.

Natsu meanwhile was exchanged in a vicious engagement with the Ten Tails as the two fought each other like wild beasts. Natsu had landed the first blow, a slash across the cheek of the beast which bled the equivalent of a large lake.

Unfortunately the moment he'd landed the blow the light from the two attacks momentarily blinded him allowing the Ten Tails to scrape its teeth along Natsu's neck which quickly turned into a long gash that ran down his neck.

Both attacks had been laced with Hybrid's Aura so they would take some time to heal with the pair now engaged in a struggle to slash the other with their claws, fending the other off as they tried to land a successful blow.

"Oi Master we're heading down toward the battle!"

" _ **Be careful**_ ," Natsu growled as he pushed the Ten Tails back. " _ **And watch out below because our blood is likely going to become an ocean by the end of this!**_ "

Neither Servant replied since it was a topic they'd rather not think about instead simply nodding and jumping off of his back into the fray below.

" _I knew my power had increased but I'm surprised it was by this much!_ "

" _Still aren't back to full strength though …_ "

" _ **Father why do you allow Ahnkseram to stay here if he constantly ruins everything!**_ "

" _I do not you damn brat in fact I've been teaching Natsu a few things!_ "

" _Less arguing more healing you two!_ "

" _Sorry …_ "

" _ **Sorry Father …**_ "

Natsu jumped backward and blocked a charge attack using his wings as a shield which sent him skidding back even further into the Alliance's makeshift camp. Digging his talons in Natsu grit his teeth as the Ten Tails crashed against him again but this time finding itself blown back since Natsu held his ground.

' _I'm sorry it had to come to this though it seems that it is the fate of the Hybrid to fight one another to the death. Perhaps what Ahnkseram said was true in that regard. Still should I win I won't ever forget your name or the brief moment we were able to converse, brother.'_

The Ten Tails skidded to a stop and barred its teeth at Natsu as it arched its back like it was ready to pounce, ten tails flailing wildly behind it as they uplifted the earth around it.

 _Proto Hybrid From The Age Of Titans_

 _The Ten Tailed Wolf_

 _Shiro_

Gritting his teeth and taking a deep breath to prepare himself Natsu charged forward as Shiro pounced into the air, both ripping apart the earth and sending shockwaves as they launched themselves at one another.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	107. Chaotic Battlefield

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **First off to everyone who wants Shiro to live keep in mind that in order for Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts to exist Shiro can't exist since he needs to be made up of most of the Tailed Beasts power. That being said his name should be a big enough hint as to what I plan on doing with him for anyone who is familiar with Fate/Grand Order since things like this happen all the time so he may not be around for awhile but he will return in some form.**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – Next main verse will be the One Piece Verse for several reasons though the Devil Fruits are indeed one of them. And yeah I have mentioned it before but it's a fair question since the story is starting to head toward the end.**

 **As for what comes after I promised I'd do an Inheritance Cycle one that takes place in between Vol III and Vol IV however I have started working on a Hellsing one that also takes place between that timeframe that is more of a light hearted bit of fun that all comes about after Natsu and Alucard get shafted at the Equilibrius kitchens.**

 **I called it Going For A Walk so that should tell you all exactly what kind of story it'll be.**

 **Baranx – Yeah I really hated how the Ten Tails wasn't sentient in canon so I decided to make the change haha and as for that particular conversation I had Natsu state his beliefs on how he views his own existence simply to outline the change in who he is now compared to how he was before rather than pose a deep philosophical question on existence itself haha!**

 **But in my own opinion you are technically correct however that is assuming that the One Above All can contemplate the idea that they can be pawns. The best example of what I'm talking about that I can think of is SCP 2845 The Deer.**

 **Basically The Deer is a primal kind of God that wields phenomenal power yet its containment procedure is a simple human ritual. Now the thing is the ritual actually doesn't do anything rather The Deer simply cannot comprehend disregarding the ritual that contains it because it cannot fathom any other possibility.**

 **Perhaps the One Above All operates on a similar mindset where it cannot comprehend interfering with things because its mere existence is interference itself thereby creating a paradox of sorts.**

 **Or not haha I mean it's definitely up to interpretation until I reveal the character later on down the line but I do enjoy the speculation nonetheless!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Chaotic Battlefield**

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

It was quiet, far too quiet for Naruto's liking as he searched himself for any trace of Kurama in the hope that everything he'd witnessed before being knocked out was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

But Kurama was gone, that much had been obvious from the very moment he'd regained consciousness, only the full power of what once was the Nine Tailed Fox remained behind.

' _Kurama …'_

His eyes slowly opened to meet those of Tsunade, funny how she bore such a worried expression for him, was she that concerned about him?

"Naruto!"

"Hey Gra-I mean Tsunade."

"What," Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why didn't you call me Granny or Grandma like you usually do?"

"Because you clearly just exhausted yourself healing me so it wouldn't be fair to make fun of you right now," Natsu sighed as he sat up only to be pulled into a hug by the fellow blonde.

"I know about … Kurama."

"I really didn't want to admit it was real but it seems he really did sacrifice himself to save me," Naruto sighed. "So that means that the Ten Tails has been revived right?"

"I'm afraid so," Tsunade replied grimly as she let Naruto go. "Actually you can see it fighting from all the way out here it's that big."

Naruto looked past her and he froze, not out of fear but simply due to his brain being unable to comprehend what he was seeing. He could see the Ten Tails, a massive silver Ten Tailed Wolf with cuts as long as valleys across its body fighting against an equally sized black Dragon which also sported numerous injuries.

"Wait a minute … A DRAGON-!"

"Calm down Naruto."

"Seilah," Naruto gasped as he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder to keep him in a seated position. "Is that Natsu Sensei!"

"Yes."

"B-but he said that it was dangerous to use that form and why the hell is he so big, he's like three times the size of Kurama!"

"That is Master using the power of the Apocalypse Dragon Naruto," Seilah replied softly as she knelt down next to him. "It is a power Master still struggles to harness properly so he generally only uses it in a basic form or in a Dragon form like the one you see before you though he has on occasion used an experimental Dragon Force like form though the results of it vary wildly so he seeks to perfect it."

"I need to go help him," Naruto growled as he tried to stand only for Seilah's hand to keep him pinned down.

"You are not going anywhere near that fight Naruto, not whilst Master and the Ten Tails are warming up."

"Warming up," Tsunade gasped. "You call THAT a warm up!"

"You will have no doubt noticed that neither Master nor the Ten Tails have yet to perform anything more than mere melee against one another, once they begin to get serious things will likely become irreversibly changed within the Elemental Nations."

"So is Natsu Sensei using his full power?"

"He's using his own full power yes," Seilah replied vaguely which wasn't missed if the narrowing in Tsunade's eyes was any indication. "Now that you are conscious I shall leave my connection with Master open so that he can take my own should he require it."

"Seilah Sensei you can let me up, I can help Natsu Sensei fight-!"

"Not whilst you mourn for Kurama you can't," Seilah replied firmly as her grip tightened on his shoulder. "If you rush something as powerful as the Ten Tails blindly you will die, no ifs or buts to discuss because it is mere fact."

"She's right Naruto."

"Octopops!"

"You and I are strong but the Ten Tails would say we're wrong, ya feel me?"

"I get that it's strong but it doesn't have all of our power yet, I still have Kurama's full power within me and you have most of Gyuki's!"

"Precisely which is why we've gotta use this opportunity wisely, no point slippin up before the big finale."

"What Killer Bee means is that you have both retained your power so it would be unwise to slip up now and charge the Ten Tails blindly when we can wait for the opportune moment to unleash you," Seilah said as she released Naruto and rose to her feet.

"Your time will come Naruto," Tsunade said softly as she too rose and moved to stand next to Seilah. "But for now rest and regain your strength because this is probably the last break you'll get in this war."

"Fine," Naruto sighed knowing full well that no one was letting him leave. "But where are you two going?"

"I have to join the other Kage in order to keep Madara away from the Ten Tails and Natsu. If he manages to interfere in their fight it could cost us the entire war, I'm sure you understand."

"You'd better be careful Tsunade, don't take any risks like Pervy Sage did."

Tsunade's eyes softened at the young man in front of her whose eyes clearly reflected an underlying fear that he may lose her as well, no doubt spawned from the loss of Kurama.

"We Five Kage are some of the toughest shinobi in the world Naruto so you don't need to worry about us, just focus on getting better so that you can join us on the battlefield eh!"

Naruto smiled weakly in response as Seilah opened a portal behind her, gesturing for Tsunade to follow her as Naruto slowly rose to his feet.

"Don't count me out of the fight for long because I plan on rescuing not just Kurama but all the other Tailed Beasts and I can't let Natsu Sensei do all the work alone."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you soon brat," Tsunade replied with a grin as she and Seilah left through the portal arriving into absolute hell.

Thousands of shinobi were struggling to stick to the surface of the blood which had flooded the area. The two owners of said blood were still ripping into each other like a pair of feral beasts high on bloodlust however it was obvious Natsu was trying to force the Ten Tails away from the area in order to protect the Alliance.

Madara and the now unmasked mystery man were engaging the Alliance directly, slaughtering them by the hundreds as Tsunade searched around for her fellow Kage. After some searching she found them off to the side no doubt waiting for her arrival so off she went leaving Seilah alone to watch Natsu's battle.

' _Oh Master those wounds … the things you do for these humans and why you do them are beyond my comprehension.'_

Shaking her head Seilah resigned herself to watch and wait knowing that her power could be taken at any time for her Master to use however she wouldn't hesitate to jump into the fray should he command her to do so.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _How much longer on that hind leg injury Ahnkseram!_ "

" _Thirty seconds tops!_ "

" _ **Father I've fixed the two fractured ribs!**_ "

" _Good job Aava,_ " Natsu growled in response as he avoided yet another swipe to his head from Shiro before charging into him, knocking the beast back a significant distance. " _Have we made enough distance yet!?_ "

" _Almost there Natsu then we can disengage!_ "

" _ **I've steadied the heart acceleration in order to better regulate the blood flow Father since we've lost quite a significant amount of it now.**_ "

" _Yeah we've lost at least twenty mega litres at least though I'm sure Shiro isn't doing much better, I just feel sorry for all the poor bastards enduring the crimson flood down there._ "

Natsu grit his teeth as Shiro slammed into him again, matching the wolf with his own headbutt locking the two into a momentary struggle before the wolf decided clawing at him again was a good idea.

" _ **Father use the tail!**_ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _ **I've made adjustments to my tail so it should have changed for you as well so try it out against Shiro the next time he hurls some rocks at you.**_ "

As if on cue four of the massive tails wrapped around a mountain and ripped it from the earth, tossing it at Natsu who raised his tail in response.

" _This better work Aava …_ "

Waiting until the last moment Natsu swung his tail at the mountain and was surprised to find it was now a massive blade rather than merely made of scales with a red ebony sword like attachment having been welded over the tip.

" _ **Sorry I borrowed your knowledge without asking but right now we need all the advantages we can get.**_ "

" _I'm not mad Aava you did good,_ " Natsu replied as he cleaved the mountain in two which seemed to anger Shiro in his maddened state as he charged Natsu once more. Not willing to take another hit without gaining ground Natsu pushed himself forward as the two colossal sized beings crashed into one another.

Natsu's tail moved as fast as lightning as it buried its tip into Shiro's right eye as he let out an ear piercing cry, biting down on the weapon that hurt it the moment Natsu tried to draw it back out forcing him to let out his own pained roar in response.

" _Damn you could hear the crunch of the bones …_ "

" _ **Ahnkseram stop spacing out and help me heal it!**_ "

" _R-right!_ "

" _ **Honestly for a person that got eaten you sure are acting quite shocked at the sound of snapping bone.**_ "

" _There is such a difference between those two things but I won't bother going over them now because we've got far more pressing concerns._ "

Natsu shook his head as he tried to ignore the bickering in his head instead focusing his attention on Shiro who had retreated slightly in order to heal his eye. Natsu's own eyes narrowed however when he saw Madara's Full Body Susanoo reform behind Shiro as it began cleaving apart entire battalions with mere swings.

" _Stupid Madara and his stupid Susanoo, hopefully I can get away with doing this!_ "

Natsu strafed around Shiro until Madara's Susanno was in clear view and opened his mouth revealing a bright Cyan Blue light. Arching his neck back Natsu couldn't help but smirk at obliterating the cocky Uchiha right when he thought he had the advantage.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Just as Natsu was about to fire the attack Shiro appeared on his right and slashed the side of his face which naturally knocked his attack off target. The blast missed the Susanoo by mere metres and veered off to the left before wildly swinging back around to hit the Ten Tails in the face sending Shiro skidding backward as the explosions quickly began to follow.

The area behind Madara was completely demolished with the mountain range being enveloped in a massive explosion, the ground that stood between the impact zone and the area Natsu had tried to redirect the attack began to shake as it shifted up and down violently as if multiple earthquakes deigned to tear it apart.

" _Can't say I didn't see that one coming._ "

" _ **Honestly you are actually the most annoying person I've ever met! Can you not keep your mouth shut when you have nothing but negative shit to say!**_ "

" _Unlike you I'm not gonna baby the man, it was obvious that Shiro would move to defend Madara and Obito since he's under their control!_ "

" _He's right Aava,_ " Natsu growled as he felt the pain of the latest slash to his face hit him. " _But for my own sanity can you two please shut up and work together because I've got enough to deal with out here!_ "

Locking eyes with Shiro once again Natsu noticed that the Ten Tails had retreated once again however this time it was in an area devoid of any allies. Knowing that he'd just been given a golden opportunity Natsu charged toward the fox who began slowly pacing backward with a snarl.

" _Thankfully we're managing to separate these two but I wonder how long that'll last._ "

" _ **As long as we keep Madara away from Shiro we can handle things, Father won't lose.**_ "

" _Natsu isn't infallible brat and things could still go south quickly._ "

" _He's right,_ " Natsu sighed. " _I've sustained quite a few injuries already and although I've managed to deal a good amount back I can feel the drain on my power trying to heal them all. Should I start to run low on power then we'll likely lose._ "

" _Then stop holding back and start dishing out the hurt!_ "

" _ **Shiro understands what needs to be done Father you remember what he said when you spoke to him. His very existence brings him pain and he wants you to defeat him.**_ "

" _I wasn't holding back because of that and you both know it, there were tens of thousands of innocents back where we were fighting and I was playing defensively!_ "

" _But not anymore …_ "

" _Right,_ " Natsu replied as he flapped his wings several times before taking flight, a sight that caused many in the Alliance to freeze as they all seemed to realize that things were about to get even crazier than they already were.

Levelling himself several hundred feet off of the ground Natsu turned around and slowed down to a snail's pace as he observed Shiro's reaction and to his surprise the wolf didn't seem all that concerned with him being out of range.

" _Definitely has something up his sleeve._ "

" _ **Pointing out the obvious AGAIN Ahnkseram?**_ "

" _I think I liked it better when you were asleep._ "

" _I do wonder why Shiro isn't all that concerned with my being so high up, does he perhaps have a means of flight?_ "

Natsu soon received his answer as Shiro arched his back and howled, coating himself with a Pitch Black Aura as all ten tails arched inward. After performing what Natsu assumed was some kind of power up Shiro lifted his left front paw and touched the air in front of him and to the surprise of the trio it acted like a solid surface.

" _BULLSHIT!_ "

" _Jealous you can't do that Natsu?_ "

" _ **Father can fly so why would he be jealous?**_ "

" _I'm not jealous!_ "

" _He's so jealous._ "

After taking several moments to adjust Shiro howled again and charged toward Natsu forcing him to veer off to the right in order to avoid yet another bite to the face as he charged up another roar and fired it at the wolf's side.

Shiro growled as he was blown away and to Natsu's shock fired a medium sized Tailed Beast Bomb at him that clipped both his wings, exploding upon impact sending him hurdling toward the earth.

Shaking his head Natsu grit his teeth as he angled his body, spinning just as he was about to hit the ground forcing him to fly upside down in order to avoid a crash.

" _ **You're pretty good at this Father.**_ "

" _Yeah well this isn't my first time fighting in a Dragon form though I haven't had the amount of practice I would've liked._ "

" _Isn't that a good thing?_ "

" _True._ "

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Shiro charging another Tailed Beast Bomb with this one clearly packing much more power than the last one forcing him to right himself as he skidded to a stop across the earth, ripping it apart like sand with his claws.

Opening his mouth two Magic Circles as large as the Leaf Village appeared above him as he charged his own attack, one being a Cyan Blue colour and the other a sickly Bright Green.

" _Are you sure we'll need to use this much?_ "

" _ **The Tailed Beast Bomb that clipped us last time didn't even have any charge time behind it yet it had enough force to knock us out of the sky so I would say one with charge time requires a response such as this. Achnologia's memories seem to tell me this is the appropriate response anyway …**_ "

The Tailed Beast Bomb forming in front of Shiro's mouth was around the same size as Natsu's Magic Circles when Shiro decided to fire it with Natsu quickly doing the same.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Chaotic Roar!** "

Firing a Cyan Blue and Bright Green blast of equal size to the Tailed Beast Bomb the two clashed in midair with Natsu finding himself almost immediately being pushed back due to the force his own attack was currently trying to repel.

Pushing more power into his attack his roar managed to expand slightly in size which seemed to be enough to convince the bomb to detonate. All the shinobi below watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as the sky was replaced with nothing but endless white brought about by the explosion forcing them to either avert their gaze or cover their eyes.

" _Well that was interesting,_ " Natsu said with a hint of amusement as the endless expanse of white faded away to reveal that his attack actually managed to pierce through the Tailed Beast Bomb and hit Shiro.

The wolf was covered in burn marks with entire sections of its body still on fire as it lost its grip on the air and fell down to the earth, crashing into the ground as it rolled back onto its feet.

Natsu moved to attack but stumbled and fell over, smashing his head into the earth with just enough force to where it actually hurt. Rolling onto his side Natsu looked to see what was wrong and cringed upon seeing his right leg hanging on by mere tendon threads.

" _Yeah … makes sense why I can't walk on it._ "

" _ **This isn't something we can fix instantly with our body being this size Father,**_ " Aava sighed tiredly. " _ **Unfortunately I've yet to regain Achnologia's regenerative prowess.**_ "

" _That's alright Aava just do what you can._ "

" _You should probably do it quick because it looks like Shiro isn't keen on waiting,_ " Ahnkseram pointed out as Natsu turned his attention to the wolf which appeared to be choking on something.

Natsu couldn't help but shiver in disgust as Shiro's jaw dislodged itself and a massive egg like sac emerged from his throat, not completely falling out but instead hanging slightly out of the wolf's mouth as its exterior began to peel away.

" _That's actually gross!_ "

" _ **Shut up Ahnkseram!**_ "

" _No Aava he's right that's actually fucking gross,_ " Natsu said in disgust.

" _ **It isn't the most visually pleasing thing in the world but why are you so repulsed by it when you both have seen far worse?**_ "

" _Because Shiro is a Hybrid like us Aava and he can do something like that,_ " Ahnkseram whined. " _Imagine if Natsu or I did something like that it would be disgusting!_ "

" _ **Yes I suppose it would …**_ "

Natsu watched as thousands of tiny beasts fell out of the egg like sack wondering why Shiro had chosen to do this now of all times. It was then Natsu realized just where Shiro had landed and the single outlying speck atop his head as a scowl quickly wormed its way onto his Draconic face.

" _How the hell did Obito get up there in-between the time Shiro fell and I wasn't looking directly at him?_ "

" _Madara most likely._ "

Natsu knew he couldn't refute that suggestion since Madara was powerful enough to hold back the Kage and the Alliance by himself, this much he knew based on his own skirmish with the man. The fact that he had Devil's Aura at his disposal and his status as a Reanimation didn't exactly put things favourably for the Alliance either.

" _So what do you guys thing Obito is doing with Shiro?_ "

" _Well with the Zetsu army destroyed he's likely getting Shiro to create more soldiers to fight the Alliance with._ "

" _ **Way to point out the obvious Ahnkseram …**_ "

" _Settle down Aava it was a fair response to my question,_ " Natsu sighed as he shook his nearly severed leg. " _And unfortunately it seems I won't be able to do anything for a bit since I kind of need this leg for attacking._ "

" _Perhaps reverting would be a good idea …_ "

" _ **And risk not being able to change back!**_ "

" _Are you sure that would be a wise decision Ahnkseram I mean if it really comes down to it I'll just channel a large amount of power to my leg and forcibly accelerate the regeneration?_ "

Natsu didn't get a reply as all three felt the sudden spike in power from Shiro as he began forming yet another Tailed Beast Bomb, his mouth having reverted to its original form and his new army blindly charging toward the Alliance.

" _This argument can wait,_ " Natsu sighed as he flapped his wings several times to test them before slowly hovering off of the ground. " _Making sure I stop Shiro is the number one priority._ "

Taking off with enough force to blow back the land behind him and quickly picked up speed. Shiro sensed that Natsu was preparing to fight and fired his Tailed Beast Bomb directly at him however Natsu simply spun around the attack forcing the Ten Tails to fire several more at varying power levels.

Natsu spun to the left avoiding a second one and flew directly over another, wincing as he heard the explosions behind him which no doubt killed many however he wouldn't be deterred as he spun around another and coated his wings in a sickly green flame.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamity Wing Attack!** "

Surpressing a roar Natsu slammed into the Ten Tails however it laced its razor sharp teeth with Hybrid's Aura in bit down on his right wing, tearing a chunk off of it as the force behind Natsu's attack took effect and sent the massive wolf flying back into the side of a mountain.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamity Roar!** "

Launching a much more powerful roar than the previous one Natsu watched as Shiro curled his tails around his front, a massive barrier appearing before him as his attack smashed into it before veering off to the left and right ripping open the earth on either side.

Natsu glared however it was directed at the smug expression on Obito's face rather than his fellow Hybrid who no doubt wanted this whole ordeal to be over by now.

" _Smug prick, I'll make sure Lady Death let's me have fun with him before he goes on …_ "

" _Quell your rage for the moment Natsu there are more pressing concerns, oh and your leg fell off by the way as you were pulling off all those evasive manoeuvres._ "

" _ **Just regenerate it Father we need our limbs to fight.**_ "

" _Yeah I know,_ " Natsu sighed as he focused on the stump where his leg once was, eyes widening slightly at the waterfall of blood pouring from the wound as he felt his very cells begin to shake violently.

Grunting as a replacement leg forced its way through the wound he couldn't help but suppress a smirk at Obito's horrified look. Oh yes that was the look he wanted to see from the arrogant Uchiha brat, a look he shall not forget.

" _The chunk out of your wing whilst bad doesn't impair flight capability so you should be fine on that front Natsu._ "

" _ **That is what the secondary growth behind the main wings are for in case the main wings are impaired in some way flight can be maintained albeit in a limited capacity.**_ "

" _Did you work on these improvements to your body when you were asleep?_ "

" _ **Yes actually I did,**_ " Aava replied cheerfully. " _ **I thought back to our fight with both Lord Kalmeet and Terra the Earth Titan and wondered what improvements could be made to my form to make it more durable in such extreme combat scenarios.**_ "

" _I still say Terra went easy on us,_ " Natsu sighed. " _But nonetheless these improvements of yours are appearing to be invaluable Aava though once this all blows over we should work on the regenerative process since there are several flaws with it._ "

" _ **Yes well I was more focused on keeping us from taking damage rather than healing it, wish I had known we would be fighting the Ten Tails though because then I would have …**_ "

Natsu shook his head in silent amusement as he turned his attention back toward Shiro who had managed to regenerate from some of his wounds whilst his latest ones bled freely staining his silvery coat with blood.

" _ **Do you see now Obito Uchiha that even with the Ten Tails at your side I am far from beaten! I won't ask for your immediate surrender because there are a lot of people who want you dead however should you do so now I'll make it quick!**_ "

"As if I'd surrender to you this late in the game Dragneel especially after what you just did to me!"

" _ **So you aged like twenty years go cry me a river,**_ " Natsu scoffed as he expelled some flames from his nose. " _ **Don't forget I too aged the same amount of years so don't go acting like you were alone in all your suffering.**_ "

"But you don't age!"

Holding up his right claw Natsu summoned a large sheet of paper into his hand and acted like he was reading it for a moment before looking back at Obito with the best Draconic sneer he could muster.

" _ **Let me just consult my notes here on how much your suffering matters to me, oh wait I don't give a fuck!**_ "

"You bastard …"

" _ **Oh look you actually are on my sheet here but you rank pretty far down. See it goes a little something like this, first there's you, then Danzo, then we have literal dirt and then the worms in said dirt and after those comes Madara because at least he actually can fight his own battles …**_ "

"SHUT UP," Obito roared as the Ten Tails growled in response. "You'll pay for ageing me, you'll pay for messing with a plan that has been in preparation for almost a century but most importantly you'll pay for dismissing me like trash!"

" _ **According to my list trash is about five tiers above Madara so …**_ "

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR LIST!"

" _ **Really? Well that's a shame because I worked really hard on it so I mean for you to dismiss it so casually like that-.**_ "

"TEN TAILS …. annihilate him."

Natsu watched as the Ten Tails began forming its largest Tailed Beast Bomb yet, his eyes eventually moving back to Obito clearly unimpressed.

" _ **Really?**_ "

"Still think you'll keep that attitude once you've been hit by a continent level attack Dragneel," Obito sneered as the Tailed Beast Bomb continued to expand with its size easily outstripping that of the combatants, a feat in of itself.

" _ **I don't know Obito but I guess we're about to find out aren't we.**_ "

Obito lost his composure momentarily as Natsu's almost impassive gaze bored into him, his eyes devoid of any emotion yet practically screaming that he wasn't fazed in the slightest at the level of power on display.

"W-well then let this attack be your end Dragneel, ATTACK TEN TAILS!"

The beast complied and fired the Tailed Beast Bomb which felt more akin to an explosive meteor being tossed at him rather than a regular attack. Under normal circumstances Natsu would have been worried however at the attack got closer he couldn't help but smirk.

A flash of yellow was all Obito saw as the massive attack vanished from view, failing to obliterate the annoyance that was Natsu who simply grinned away like an idiot.

"WHAT DID YOU-!"

Obito was silenced as six figures appeared atop Natsu's head, one holding an all too familiar tri pronged kunai that had served to haunt him his entire life.

"I suppose it's good I can properly introduce myself to you Natsu," the man chuckled as he twirled the kunai with practiced ease. "My name is Minato Namikaze, brace for an explosion."

On cue a bright light appeared in the distance behind Obito and Shiro as the Ten Tail's attack exploded. Obito however was at a loss for words at seeing the men before him, unable to comprehend how Madara had allowed such a situation to occur.

 _Hidden Fire Shadow_

 _The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf_

 _Minato Namikaze (Reanimation)_

"Good thing I made sure to leave kunai lying about the Elemental Nations otherwise that would've been tricky to pull off!"

" _ **Another second and I may have started sweating a little you know,**_ " Natsu replied with a grin.

"I must admit I'm shocked to see you again Natsu, to think this is the kind of power you possessed," an older man said with a Grandfatherly smile. "But I'm glad you decided to help Naruto out even once I passed on, you have this old man's thanks."

 _Hidden Fire Shadow_

 _The Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi (Reanimation)_

" _ **It's good to see you again old man, you meet your Wife in the afterlife?**_ "

"Oh yes I should thank you for ensuring Lady Death knew who I was looking for, the lines to find people in that place are longer than the immortal paperwork!"

"No foe can ever defeat the dreaded paperwork, not that none of us ever tried mind you."

 _Hidden Fire Shadow_

 _The Second Hokage of the Hidden Leaf_

 _Tobirama Senju_

"Come now brother we all knew that in order for the village to prosper that we, the Hokage, would have to make the ultimate sacrifice to appease the immortal paperwork!"

 _Hidden Fire Shadow_

 _The First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf_

 _Hashirama Senju_

"Kukukuku, isn't this quite the assembly of power," Orochimaru said in amusement. "Four Kage, a Sannin, the supposed last Uchiha and a Godlike being all assembled in one place, quite the historical moment."

" _ **I won't deny that there is truth to that statement Orochimaru and I'm glad that you lot finally got here. I'm going to revert my form now so hold on and be prepared to jump.**_ "

Natsu began to rapidly shrink back down to his regular human size with the Kage, Sasuke and Orochimaru jumping off just before his head returned to its usual human shape. Everyone winced as they eyed Natsu's mangled body, surprised that his wounds transferred over.

"If its alright with you Natsu I'd like to transfer the links to the Hokage over to you," Orochimaru said as he watched Natsu's wounds stitch closed within a matter of seconds.

"Not a bad idea, no doubt to ensure they can all operate at the levels they were at whilst alive?"

"Precisely."

"Very well hand them over," Natsu said as Orochimaru made a half ram seal before poking Natsu in the chest as he felt the four Hokage suddenly become tethered to him.

"Ahh, it feels good to be back at full strength," Hashirama said cheerfully as the other Kage likewise found themselves smiling at the return of their full power. "It is good to finally be able to fight alongside you Natsu, you've done an outstanding job fighting against the Ten Tails so far!"

"Well to be fair though I could've landed more blows …"

"Come now Natsu you've done quite well to hold back the Ten Tails by yourself for so long," Hiruzen said with a smile. "Now that we have arrived we'll do everything we can to assist you in-."

Hiruzen was interrupted as a small explosion went off nearby which kicked up a considerable amount of dust. The dust was blown away to reveal Madara who had landed atop a small piece of earth that had risen as a result of the battle between Natsu and the Ten Tails.

"HASHIRAMA!"

" _Holy shit the man has actual emotions aside from dark, brooding or pissed …_ "

" _ **Reminds me of you back home Ahnkseram.**_ "

" _Shut up you weren't even born then!_ "

Natsu inwardly smirked at the banter between the pair however once he looked toward Hashirama and saw the man's serious demeanour he quickly pushed that aside as the First Hokage pointed at his rival.

"YOU … can wait!"

The ear to ear grin Madara bore faltered into a strange shocked yet still excited one, an expression that was enough to have Natsu rolling around in the dirt laughing at the man.

"First we must deal with that," Hashirama sighed ignoring Natsu for the moment as he pointed to Shiro and the army of beasts released by him earlier that were quickly approaching them.

"Well if you four plan on fighting the Ten Tails alongside Natsu Sensei then the least the rest of us can do is carve you all a path."

Natsu's head spun around to meet Naruto's cerulean orbs, both men sharing a solemn look as the silent message regarding Kurama was conveyed.

"Naruto!"

"Hey old man it's nice to see you again …"

"I'm sorry about Kurama son," Minato sighed as he took several steps toward his son only to pause, unsure how he should proceed until Natsu pushed him into his student.

"Trust me Minato I just went through the whole meeting your kid in the flesh for the first time thing a few hours ago, this method works best."

"Oh …"

The two blondes awkwardly hugged each other for several moments before the reality kicked in and they gripped each other for all they were worth though neither was on the verge of tears.

"So this is what it's like to hug my Dad."

"Do I pass?"

"There wasn't a test to begin with you dumb old man," Naruto replied with a grin as Minato ruffled his hair affectionately.

"We'll talk more later but for now we need to work on dealing with the Ten Tails so my first question is where are the current Kage?"

A frown marred Naruto's features as everyone including Natsu caught onto what he was trying to convey.

"If I may Lord Fourth the current Kage are alive however Madara has effectively put them all out of commission at least for the moment," Sakura said shakily still not believing what she'd seen Natsu do before they'd arrived.

"Hold on where's Kakashi," Natsu said suddenly as he eyed the crowd in the back. "OI KAKASHI!"

"Yo," the silver haired copy nin said as both he and Guy made their way to the front.

"You'll never guess what happened; the Masked Man is actually just a really grumpy old man Obito!"

"Wh-what," both Kakashi and Minato gasped in shock.

"You mean the attack on the Leaf all those years ago was Obito!"

"I'm afraid so Minato," Natsu said slightly losing the playfulness in his voice. "But look at it on the bright side I swiped twenty years off the bastard, serves his wrinkled old face right-er no offence Hiruzen."

"None taken," the Third replied as he pulled his signature pipe from nowhere and began to smoke.

"Oi Sasuke," Natsu said as he turned his attention toward the Uchiha who up until now was content to remain in the background and didn't appreciate all the shocked eyes on him.

"What?"

"Hold up why's Orochimaru here," Naruto growled prompting Natsu to obnoxiously groan loud enough to silence everyone.

"We don't have time for all the reunions so everyone from here on out shut up so I can ask the important questions! Sasuke, did you find your answer?"

"How's that more important that why Orochimaru is alive again," Kakashi asked only to fall silent at Natsu's glare.

"I asked the Hokage many things and got more answers than I thought but … I feel like something is missing, like there's something I have to do before I'll grasp the whole picture."

"Good."

"What do you mean good I thought you said-!"

"I say a lot of things Sasuke and most of you don't understand the tests behind my words. You are a young kid trying to find himself and simply speaking to the leaders of the past and jumping to conclusions wouldn't have been enough but I wanted to see if you were smart enough to realize that."

"So you agree I still have more to learn?"

"Yep."

"And how long will it take for me to fully understand the answers to the questions I seek?"

"That's something only you can answer but I can tell you this much Sasuke coming here to this battle is a pretty good start," Natsu said as his focus shifted from just Sasuke to the assembled group as a whole. "On this battlefield the lives and destinies of its combatants will be forever changed and from that new possibilities shall emerge, so many that even I could not foresee them all!"

"What do you mean Natsu Sensei?"

"This war isn't just another Shinobi World War, a war fought over petty things like land, resources and ideological clashes; this is a war for the survival of your very way of life! Madara and Obito wish to remove the ability of free will and instil their own Dystopian rule across the world and those of you who stand and fight to overcome this will find yourselves looking at the world in a new light!"

"He's right," Kakashi said nodding in understanding. "Before this war the Five Nations were all hostile against one another to varying degrees with allegiances constantly shifting but now here we stand united against a common foe. Already Natsu's words are coming true as we all forge bonds amidst the chaos of the battlefield that would never have been possible before."

"This is the time for the Elemental Nations to choose its destiny going forward, fight for the right to free will and possible peace or lay down and allow Madara to achieve his goal which will rob you all of everything you are!"

Everyone in the crowd pondered what Natsu had said as he turned around and began walking toward the battlefield once more.

"Your destinies are yours to decide however I know what I'm going to fight for, what I always will fight for!"

"And what is that Natsu," Hashirama asked clearly enjoying not being the one to do the motivational speech to the troops for once.

"I'm fighting so that those I hold close can live their lives how they CHOOSE to live them, not how some relic from the past has decided it should be," Natsu said as he moved to look at Madara, eyes narrowed as the Uchiha's own followed suit.

Natsu's words seemed to strike a chord with the majority of the people present as they all began to shout their support for him so he decided to set them loose upon the beasts that were closing in.

"Anyone who wants to live their lives according to their own wills follow us," Natsu roared as everyone took it as a sign to charge with the remaining Alliance shinobi flooding down into the battlefield below with renewed energy.

" _You could give me a run for my money on being a sneaky bastard._ "

" _ **I can't believe you used your Divine Aura on all those people Father, you realize a lot of them will die because of this don't you?**_ "

" _I am aware of that Aava however there is little choice because like I said they either fight and possibly avoid death or they don't and guarantee themselves death by Madara's hand._ "

" _He's right you know, because at the end of the day we know Kaguya is wrapped up in all of this somehow and she's no doubt pulling strings from somewhere so that everyone falls under her influence._ "

" _One thing at a time Ahnkseram,_ " Natsu sighed as his eyes fell on Shiro once more. " _One thing at a time._ "

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	108. The Forbidden Jinchuuriki

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkFireCat – Yes there is and they come in at the start of Volume IV**

 **Shadow465 – I did? That must have been completely unintentional because I don't even know what part it was I kind of write without actually fully thinking which is how a lot of references and stuff slip in haha. Coincidentally I was watching DBZ Abridged last week so maybe I chucked it in there because of that haha!**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – I kind of haven't properly addressed that question but my answer to it right now is honestly I don't truly know. Obviously a lot of girls have shown serious interest in Natsu but he has currently remained either neutral about it or gently indicated he isn't interested at the moment. I suppose if enough people ask I could allow it to happen but currently I hadn't planned on any romance stuff for Vol III, maybe some more casual romance but nothing serious.**

 **Hiccup-ALG – Natsu used Law at least twice this Volume and he used Sphere against Madara though I haven't had him use Glitter yet. Important thing to note is Natsu is using a stronger version of these spells aptly named Hybrid Law, Glitter and Sphere respectively so that might be why you didn't notice when he was using them.**

 **Baranx – That's a really good point I didn't even think of how the Scarlet King works that is also a great comparison. As for existence being pain if you are referring to Shiro its actually because he's an incomplete Hybrid so his existence actually physically and mentally hurts him because his body and mind are somewhat incomplete.**

 **ChaosofTime – I have a plan to address that later on down the line and it somewhat falls into what you said but in a slightly different way so look forward to it.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Forbidden Jinchuuriki**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu couldn't help but grin as he charged toward the approaching horde of beasts alongside so many people he'd come to call friend. Sure he knew that there was a good chance that many of them would be injured or killed but they were willing to risk it all in the name of peace, something he never thought possible when he first arrived into this world.

The world he'd arrived in felt like a much darker place to live than the one he'd come from. Of course there were many similarities between his own world however the burning hatred the villages once held for each other combined with the nearly endless stream of death and chaos … it was a wonder Chaos herself didn't live here.

But it was obvious how things had changed for the better as all beings in this world fought side by side; discarding the preconceived notions they once held regarding each other and chose to forge a brighter path for the future.

He would be sure to thank the Council for sending him here when he had the chance.

" _Hope you aren't assuming all this change was brought about by you?_ "

" _I'm not that dumb Ahnkseram but I won't deny that I played a major role in ensuring Naruto was adequately prepared to make many of these changes himself._ "

" _ **He's taking Kurama's pseudo death quite well isn't he,**_ " Aava noted as they watched him tear through over a dozen of the beasts alongside Sasuke and Sakura.

" _I still remember when I first arrived and all three of them were weak little brats. Sakura was a useless shrieking banshee, Sasuke was an emo avenger type and Naruto was a beaten down idiot._ "

" _Yeah yet look at them now, Team Seven reunited and outclassing almost everyone else here save for us, the Kage and Orochimaru._ "

" _Seeing positive change like that is why I fight, to ensure that more like them are given the chance to become just as great. Many stories might end here today but they certainly won't be forgotten, merely added to the ever expanding list of legends this world has produced._ "

" _Only if we win._ "

" _ **You seriously are so annoying I can't even!**_ "

" _Have you already hit your teen years Aava because I felt some sass from that,_ " Ahnkseram teased as the two began to bicker back and forth.

"Natsu!"

Shaking his head he looked to his left to see Hashirama keeping up with his speed using an ever expanding root his body had been partially melded into, a curious trick he'd have to ask the man about later.

"What?"

"I've spoken with my successors and we've got a plan to trap the Ten Tails in one place however we need someone on the inside to fight Obito, and by someone we mean you."

"I can do that but how exactly do you plan on holding back something as powerful as the Ten Tails?"

"Well we wouldn't have been able to do this if we were still tied to Orochimaru but now that you control our power, granting us full access to the power we had in life, we have the ability to perform a technique that will hold the beast back."

"A technique eh?"

"A barrier actually Natsu," Hiruzen said as he landed on the root beside Hashirama. "This is the barrier seal you saw in the Forbidden Scroll, the one you asked me about."

"Of course! All four of you are Kage level shinobi so of course you could pull off something that complex and draining!"

"Be prepared to rush Obito as soon as I pin down the Ten Tails all right Natsu," Hashirama said as both he and Hiruzen veered off to the right leaving Natsu alone to his thoughts.

" _It should be interesting to see the true power of Hashirama Senju, the alleged God of Shinobi,_ " Ahnkseram mused. " _Also I'm interested to see just how strong Hiruzen in his prime is since the old man was on his last legs during the Sand/Sound Invasion._ "

As if on cue Natsu watched as a massive beast emerged from the earth sending hundreds of shinobi flying, its five faces slowly opening to reveal the kanji for the five standard elements used in this world.

It was obvious that this beast possessed some serious power, not as much as a Tailed Beast but enough to warrant the attention of the heavier hitters. The beast began to fire massive pillars of flame, lightning, wind, water and an endless rock barrage that began ripping through the Alliance forces until a familiar voice caught his attention.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Natsu grinned as he saw four clones of Hiruzen appear and immediately veer off to take up position in front of each face. This would be an interesting display to say the least as the old man and his clones each flashed through a series of seals.

" **Wind Style: Chaotic Cyclone!** "

" **Water Style: Great Sea Deluge!** "

" **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

" **Lightning Style: Thunderclap!** "

" **Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Stream!** "

Natsu had expected the old man to be strong but this exceeded his expectations as Hiruzen tossed out five S Rank Jutsu with little to no strain on his reserves. Looking over to the other Kage he was surprised to find them all acting unsurprised at Hiruzen's display as if they had expected it of him the entire time.

With ease Hiruzen's attack crushed the attack from the beast and blew it apart prompting the four clones to pop as Hiruzen continued his advance.

" _I wonder if we had shown up during his prime would he have tried to fight us?_ "

" _You still would've won most likely but considering your level of power back then he would've given you a serious run for your money Natsu. And the other Kage weren't even surprised he did that so I wonder what else we'll get to see if the Professor of Shinobi can bust out five heavily draining jutsu without breaking a sweat._ "

Blitzing past all the beasts in his way Natsu was the first to arrive near the Ten Tails with the other Kage quickly catching up having each obliterated the forces that stood in their own way to make things slightly easier on the poor Alliance.

"Oi Hiruzen that was awesome what you did against that massive beast!"

"It has been quite a long time since I was able to use my power so freely so I too feel rather excited about that little display," Hiruzen replied with a small smile. "But now is not the time to grow complacent, are you ready Lord First?"

"Yes I've gathered more than enough," Hashirama replied as he adopted a half ram seal pose. " **Sage Mode!** "

Natsu sucked in a breath as he watched Hashirama enter his Sage Mode for the second time however unlike last time his power wasn't constrained which meant Natsu could get a better gauge on the man's power.

" _The last time I saw this even bound by Orochimaru he was as strong as Lykyria but this …_ "

" _ **He truly must have been one of the strongest humans to ever live in this world; his power is on par with that of an actual God!**_ "

"Lord Fourth, send my Brother and Saru to their assigned positions," Hashirama ordered as Minato vanished with the pair in a flash before making another half ram seal. " **Sage Art: Gates Of The Great God – Ten Seals!** "

Natsu's jaw dropped as ten portals made of God's Aura opened up and dropped ten massive gate like objects onto each of Shiro's tails as the wolf growled at Hashirama and prepared to fire a Tailed Beast Bomb at him.

" **Sage Art: Gate Of The Great God – Seal Head!** "

Another portal appeared above Shiro's head and dropped a larger gate that landed around the neck of the wolf, pinning it to the ground and effectively shutting its mouth in order to prevent it from firing any more Tailed Beast Bombs.

"Alright Natsu now is your chance, once you are within range we shall activate the barrier!"

Snapping himself out of his shock Natsu quickly took off toward Obito who was currently standing atop the Ten Tails in absolute shock. Unfortunately for him things got even worse as Natsu appeared from thin air in front of him, a sadistic grin on his face as his right fist was coated in crimson flame.

"This is the part where your little scheme comes to an end Obito!"

" **Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation!** "

Natsu heard the four Kage chant the same technique as a massive barrier erected itself around the Ten Tails just enough so that the beast was sealed securely inside. Natsu's grin could only widen as he punched Obito in the face since the Uchiha was still stuck in a dazed stupor from what Hashirama did earlier.

The Uchiha seemed to snap out of his stupor upon being struck however as Natsu's follow up attack phased through him before the Uchiha disappeared entirely only to reappear atop the Ten Tails once more.

"You think that you've won just because you've managed to pin the Ten Tails," Obito growled as Natsu landed several feet in front of him.

"Well yeah I mean I know you Uchiha predominantly use Fire based techniques and I eat Fire so that rules out like a third of your arsenal. Madara obviously is an exception since he can use Aura but you stand no chance against me."

"You've yet to hit me during my teleportation phases so how will you hit me if I choose to remain in one permanently?"

Instead of receiving the response he'd hoped for Obito was met with hollow laughter as Natsu's bangs shadowed his eyes from view, his hands returning to his coat pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Did you honestly believe that such a technique would save you from me Obito? Do you really think that a simple bit of Spatial Manipulation will be enough to combat the power I have at my command?"

"You've yet to hit me-!"

"You know it just occurred to me that you are the true mastermind behind the Akatsuki, that's correct isn't it?"

"Of course I am but how is that relevant?"

"Oh it's definitely relevant," Natsu replied as the glow of his eyes shone through his hair putting Obito on guard. "Since you were the mastermind behind the Akatsuki then that means that YOU are the one who ordered Nagato to attack Konoha correct?"

"Yes …"

"Then that means that I have some unfinished business," Natsu said as he slowly pulled his hands from his pockets, the sleeves on his coat shrinking back to his elbows as he cracked his knuckles. "I've been told to keep a tight lid on my emotions and I think I've been doing a pretty good job as of late so consider yourself lucky that you don't get to deal with a rampant version of me like you deserve Obito …"

Obito was about to respond when a blow to his gut knocked the wind out of him. The attack had considerable weight behind it yet it did not launch him toward the barrier which meant only one thing.

Looking up into Natsu's eyes he saw they were devoid of all emotion, replaced by something colder than ice as he gazed down at him with an unreadable expression.

"Before I kill you I'm going to dismantle you slowly for ordering the death of Yugao Obito, you understand this yes?"

"Wh-what!"

"If you had just taken my warning back then and left Naruto and Konoha alone we wouldn't be in this situation now would we? Because of you Yugao is dead, Nobu is lost to me and I can't even sense Alice. Not only that but you allowed Kabuto to let his Servants experiment on both Jeanne and Joan, two lovely ladies who each have had more than enough thrown at them in their lives and beyond."

"I'll admit that maybe ANBU Uzuki was on my order but the others weren't my fault," Obito spat only for Natsu to kick him hard in the stomach again as he fell down into a crumped heap. "H-how are you …!"

"You are not the first person who has possessed Spatial Manipulation that I've fought Obito and you most certainly won't be the last. I remember a Mage from my own world by the name of Minerva Orland who used a similar skill to phase in and out only to reappear elsewhere however she too became overly reliant on the intangibility frames granted by such movement."

Kicking Obito onto his back as he tried to phase away Nastu stood on the man's arms and crouched down to better look the man in his eyes.

"You are nothing Obito Uchiha and I'm going to demonstrate that to you before I kill you. There will be pain, there will be agony by the likes of which you have never even fathomed and yet by the end you will have understood the error of your ways though it will not give you the chance at life."

"You …"

Obito tried to phase away yet again however Natsu simply punched him in the face, the crunching sound of bone followed by Obito's cries bringing a small smile to his face. The sight was only worsened for Obito as blood splatter landed on Natsu's face as he raised a bloody fist in preparation for another blow.

"I would say I take no pleasure in this but I'd be lying. From the moment I decided to take care of Naruto you and your little club have made things awful for him and his friends however today is a day for justice and I shall be the one to mete it out for the countless lives you have destroyed for your little plan."

Punching Obito in the face again he knocked several teeth out as the man screamed in pain, his reward was another blow which knocked out several more. Natsu grabbed the man's teeth and began dragging them across the human half of his face, slicing it open as it peeled back his flesh to expose the muscle underneath.

Leaning down and pursing his lips Natsu let out a miniscule stream of flame that had the man thrashing around in agony as Natsu burnt the muscles in his face before half-heartedly slapping the peeled back flesh and cauterizing it.

"How does it feel Obito to know that many of those who were members of your Akatsuki performed acts like this but on a larger scale, performed these acts on children, the elderly and those who cannot fight back?"

Obito couldn't even beg for Natsu to stop due to his jaw being broken and his teeth missing so instead he let out a crying sound that had Natsu cringe in disgust.

"So this is the Masked Man, the one who has tormented this world for decades? How does it feel to be brutalized atop the very beast you spent your life trying to resurrect?"

Obito said nothing as he tried to phase away only for Natsu to punch him yet again before grabbing a hold of his hair and yanking him up to eye level.

"You've killed a lot of people I cared about and hurt many others, this is but a mercy Obito compared to what I could do if I were allowed to let my rage loose once more. This world has and its people have suffered enough and I will not allow you to continue this war, this is it for you."

Tossing Obito Natsu prepared to incinerate the Uchiha when something strange happened. As Obito hit the back of Shiro he grinned and slowly raised his right hand to point at Natsu, muttering something unintelligible due to the state of his face before slowly beginning to sink into the furry surface below him.

" _Uh Natsu …_ "

" _Don't say it Ahnkseram,_ " Natsu sighed as he straightened his right hand and coated it was as much fire as he could. " _I should have just brained him and left …_ "

Plunging his hand into Shiro's back Natsu tried to dig Obito out but found that the man had simply vanished entirely, absorbed into the Ten Tails as Natsu felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"Why do I always fuck these things up," he groaned as he ripped his arm out of Shiro's back and warped toward the edge of the barrier closest to where Hashirama was. "Oi there's been a little bit of an issue with the whole kill Obito thing."

"What do you mean?"

"He kind of … entered the Ten Tails body."

"…"

"Yeah I know I wasn't expecting that to happen either but you know what this means right?"

"I do, but I really wish I didn't …"

"Drop the barrier, if Obito does what I think he's going to do then not even this barrier will stop him."

"I agree," Hashirama sighed as he ceased contributing to the barrier facilitating its collapse.

Several flashes indicated that Minato had brought the other Kage to his side with each clearly confused as to why Hashirama would drop the barrier however it was the look in both Natsu and Hashirama's eyes that silenced them.

"So is what I'm thinking actually about to happen," Minato asked after several moments.

"If what you had in mind was Obito sealing the Ten Tails within himself to become its second Jinchuuriki then yes that's exactly what we're all thinking Minato," Hiruzen sighed before turning to Natsu. "What happened up there?"

"Well I was breaking him, probably would've killed him in two or three more punches, and I tossed him to the ground so I could prepare to finish him off when he started sinking into the Ten Tail's back. I tried to rip him out but he vanished the moment the last of his body was submerged into it."

The sound of Shiro letting out a half whine mixed with a barking sound alerted the group to the fact that the worst scenario was about to occur as Shiro's form began rapidly shrinking in size until he was no larger than a regular sized wolf.

Natsu's eyes met Shiro's and he froze seeing the pleading look followed by what appeared to be one commanding him to fix the mess he'd allowed to unfold as a bright white bubble expanded from his centre, obscuring him from view.

The light didn't even last a minute as it began to shrink once again to reveal Obito however there were immediate warning signs signalling that something was off the moment his full form was in view.

The first thing Natsu noticed was that his skin looked kind of like the scales Kabuto had before he took back his power, pure white in colour with any hair on his body adopting the same colouration. His eyes still bore the Eternal Mangekyo and the Rinnegan however the Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue Aura surrounding them was something he hadn't expected.

The fact that someone aside from him was wielding Hybrid's Aura without being killed disturbed him, his Daughter notwithstanding of course. Either Obito miraculously passed Lady Death's test or Obito was a lucky bastard, either way he felt his hands shake in silent anticipation for the obvious fight to come.

"I can assure you Obito Uchiha didn't, and never would, pass the test my Brother and I have in place to decide who deserves to wield such a rare and terrifying power."

"Lady Death," Natsu gasped as he felt her practically drape herself over his back, her cold breath brushing against his cheek sending shivers down his spine.

"I had planned on coming down sooner to speak to you about these four," Lady Death said as her hand motioned toward the four Hokage who all instinctively backed away from her. "However the moment I felt the birth of another Hybrid I decided to investigate and what do I find but … an abomination."

"I'm not in trouble for letting things get this far out of hand am I?"

"No, though I am in a bad mood now so you'd best do exactly as I say or else the consequences will be rather severe."

"Y-yes maam," Natsu gasped as he felt the cold breath across his ear.

"I want Obito's soul Natsu, he has escaped my grasp too many times now however he has also disturbed the rest of many others and for that he has forced my hand."

"Well you didn't need to come all the way here to tell me to kill him I mean I was already gonna do that anyway, assuming he doesn't somehow overpower me."

"I knew that of course however there is a slight problem with the Ten Tails being sealed within that man. You see so long as the Ten Tails remains within him he will be of a similar plane as yourself and Ahnkseram who by the way I know resides within you."

" _Shit …_ "

"Do not fear for my Brother and I have decided he shall remain with you as punishment for his crimes however I would strongly advise not telling anyone of his existence aside from those who are on a need to know basis."

"Will do I guess …"

"Turn around and face me Natsu," Lady Death said calmly as Natsu somewhat robotically turned to face the Goddess of Death whose face held a blank expression. "I'm going to give you something that I probably shouldn't because though it is temporary it can also cause a lot of headaches should the Council find out."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Do you remember the time you asked Aizen to consume the soul of that Demon for you?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied slowly.

"I'm going to temporarily give you the power to do the same however this is slightly different since it will be specifically designed for two individuals, Obito and Madara. Though my gift won't be able to immediately work once you have defeated the pair you can grab their souls and consume them, sending them directly into my waiting arms where they shall be punished for their sins until I deem them … cleansed."

"I don't want to know anything about that do I?"

"No," was Death's curt reply as she pulled Natsu closer. "You may feel a slight chill but I assure you that your soul will be fine … mostly."

Natsu's eyes widened as Lady Death brought him in for a deep kiss. Although he found himself enjoying it he could feel her quite literally injecting his soul with a freezing substance that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

After a full minute she released him as Natsu stumbled backward slightly dazed, something that brought a smirk to Lady Death's face as she licked her lips in amusement.

"I must say I do see what everyone is on about now, though perhaps if there is a next time I should do it when your mouth doesn't have blood from internal injuries mixed in with-well you get the idea."

"Um …"

"I can just see my Brother seething up there now from my actions though it's not like he can really do anything about it since I'm technically working. What I just bestowed upon you is something unique I have decided to call the Kiss Of Death, a technique I can use to manipulate the souls of those I come into contact with. I expect that this newfound skill shall not get much use if any from now on but it was rather enjoyable to use nonetheless."

"So … what exactly do I do to get Madara and Obito's souls?"

"Once they lie before you defeated your eyes will do the rest, for now this is farewell Natsu and good luck … my charming champion."

Lady Death vanished with a shimmer as Natsu slowly turned toward the Kage who were gaping in shock, something which brought a shit eating grin to his face as he fully realized just what happened.

"Well I've died like twice but I think kissing Death is a new personal best!"

"If I didn't believe before that you were a higher being then I most certainly do now," Hiruzen sighed with a shake of his head.

"Are you all done?"

The group's eyes collectively narrowed as they all turned to face Obito who was staring at his hands seemingly deep in thought. Natsu watched as Obito made a hole in his hands using a strange black substance that clearly would do damage should it hit any of them.

"So this is the power that the Sage once held …"

"I highly doubt you are anywhere close to the Sage of the Six Paths but go ahead and knock yourself out with delusions of grandeur Obito," Natsu scoffed as Obito's gazed moved toward him.

"I can see you Natsu Dragneel, I was a fool to believe I stood a chance against you at the level I was at. The amount of power at your fingertips is something truly fascinating, how do you reign in such power?"

"Practice and self control honed through years of combat against foes much weaker than myself."

"I see, truly a waste for such power but it is yours nonetheless," Obito replied as he fully turned to face the group. "What was it you said to me before I ascended Natsu, you would break me?"

The four Kage watched Natsu's posture ever so slightly shift and quickly realized what was about to happen as they too readied themselves for this new Obito.

"I intend to keep that promise Obito, just because you have managed to become the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki it doesn't mean you know how to use its power to its fullest. I'm going to rip him right out of you and send your soul to Lady Death; there you will answer for your crimes alongside Madara."

"An interesting threat however I do believe that I will decline Death's invitation for you see I have something much more important to do so I hope you don't mind if I send you in my place."

" _Arrogant little shit isn't he,_ " Ahnkseram scoffed. " _Hasn't had the Hybrid's Aura for more than five minutes and already he thinks he's stronger than you._ "

" _ **Father will crush him soon enough, he's more unstable than you were when you fought Father.**_ "

" _Yeah I noticed that I mean has this guy even blinked since he started looking at us?_ "

Natsu cringed as he realized Ahnkseram's observation was correct and he silently prayed a fly didn't land on his eye to make it even creepier.

Raising his right arm at Natsu the same hole shape appeared in Obito's hand as he fired something faster than any of the Kage could track. Natsu however saw what Obito had done and raised his Crash Barrier to its maximum around himself and the Kage as a massive explosion went off all around them which seemed to set off their own subsequent explosions.

"What in the world just happened," Tobirama asked with a frown as he noticed Natsu's deep frown. "Natsu?"

"He's fast, much faster than any I've encountered in this world so far. I'm debating on if he's as fast as Kaguya was when she slapped me around during the time Pain invaded Konoha but that might be giving him too much praise."

"You were able to react to it though weren't you which means you are at least on par correct," Hashirama asked with his own calculative look.

"For the moment I'm faster but I feel like that could change should Obito not be defeated quickly. He holds within him a being that could take a hit from an attack charged with one hundred percent of my power, should he learn to harness more of it he'll likely come to surpass me which would force me to … take drastic measures."

"I still can't believe Obito of all people would do this," Minato sighed. "People praise me as being the shining example of a shinobi but only one of my Genin succeeded in the village and that has become questionable and I barely sat in the Kage position before dying."

"Come now Minato none of those things were your fault," Hiruzen said softly. "You were an excellent Kage and I would never have picked anyone over you and as for your Genin team sure things may not have worked out very well but life isn't always full of sunshine and rainbows and bad things do happen."

"Saru is right, like us you died in service to the village defending it so that it might see a brighter future," Hashirama added with a grin. "Not to mention that you married a fiery Uzumaki like me so you can't be all bad if you can handle that!"

"As heart-warming as this is we need to prepare," Natsu growled as a crack appeared in his Crash Barrier. "Though he's only used one attack it seems to be setting off an unknown number of child explosions which means we need to transfer our position and immediately go on the offensive."

"Well undoubtedly you and my Brother will take the lead with the rest of us playing the supporting role," Tobirama said bluntly. "Though you have given us all back our power only Hashirama could stand against something that strong in direct combat."

"I might be able to help provided I get a little time to prepare," Hiruzen said as all eyes turned to him.

"So you actually managed to achieve it Saru?"

"Yes I did indeed Lord First though it wasn't until just after I became Hokage."

"Congratulations Saru-!"

"Brother …"

"Ah, right," Hashirama replied sheepishly. "I assume since you need time you can't draw Nature Chakra as fast as I can Saru?"

"I never had much need to practice it during my time as Hokage since by the time the Third Great Ninja War rolled around I was already past my prime and others took my place on the battlefield. No more than ten minutes should be necessary, my apologies."

"Do what you need to do Hiruzen, Hashirama and I should be able to at the very least keep Obito at bay. Tobirama you can create Water from the moisture in the air correct?"

"Yes though it is a bit more complex than that."

"If you can assault Obito with an endless barrage of water and make sure it's enough to fill a large lake or ocean. Don't worry about chakra exhaustion because you have my reserves at your disposal."

"Understood."

"And as for you Minato I know your style revolves around the Flying Thunder God Technique combined with the Rasengan so your goal is to try and land a tag on Obito and from there Hashirama and I will put the bastard in as many situations as possible which will allow you to get hits in."

"You make me sound kind of useless when you say it like that," Minato chuckled with a grin. "No I understand I've got a pretty good idea on how I'm gonna do that."

Several more cracks appeared in the Crash Barrier as Natsu turned toward Hashirama, nodding once as the man once more entered his Sage Mode bringing out his God's Aura though it was obvious he didn't know what it truly was.

"Alright we're out of here in a moment but before we go just remember to try and avoid whatever that black substance he used to split his hand open. From what I can tell that exists yet it doesn't so best not figure out what happens to limbs destroyed by it eh."

"Good luck everyone and hopefully this puts an end to Madara's schemes," Hashirama said as Natsu snapped his fingers.

The group vanished and reappeared almost a hundred metres away from Obito who had already turned around to face them as the powerful team broke off with Natsu and Hashirama gunning right for him.

Natsu just hoped he could overpower him before he did gain full control.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	109. The Ten Tails Jinchuuriki - Juubito

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkFireCat – I had to think a fair bit on this question because it brings up the question are the Gods i.e Odin, Hades etc simply manifestations of the actual ones, are they former holders of the roles, are they students, are they like Elise or are they pretenders?**

 **My answer for the moment is that the older Gods such as Odin or Hades were former holders of the titles they represent but the younger ones such as Thor, Loki, etc are either students who will one day hold the official roles or manifestations.**

 **It's kind of hard to answer because I know I've planned to include Heracles in Vol III alongside several other Demi God Servants and I haven't fully planned out exactly how to fit them into the lore but you got my brain working on it now so thanks for that haha!**

 **Shadow465 – Natsu isn't getting any more crystals this Volume sadly since we're basically in the final battle stages of Vol II now with the last part of the Volume being what Natsu did in the place Tim took him. As for evening the odds don't worry Natsu has a method of doing that coming and it's not even an asspull its something he's had since Vol I!**

 **Baranx – I never really considered anything regarding a Hybrid using Titan based abilities simply because Hybrid's were originally created to fight them. The closest thing to anyone other than a Titan using their abilities I've thought about is a Titan Slayer because you are right that a Hybrid also having Titan abilities would be broken.**

 **Keep in mind though Natsu does still have the War Titan's sword so that might technically count but not really.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Ten Tails Jinchuuriki – Juubito**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Try to keep up Hashirama," Natsu smirked as he increased his speed prompting the Hokage to do the same in response, both cracking the earth slightly with each step as they vanished from sight.

"I knew fighting alongside you would be a battle worth remembering, a shame it had to be one that decides the fate of the world though since those stakes don't make it enjoyable to the fullest extent."

The pair quickly reached Obito who blocked a punch from Hashirama using his right forearm only to be sent flying back from the force behind the blow. Before he had a chance to fly too far he found himself hammered into the earth as Natsu appeared above him to deliver a barrage of blazing blows.

" **Water Style: Torrential Drop!** "

Natsu vanished from sight as a lakes worth of water appeared above the hole and drilled its way down to Obito's location courtesy of Tobirama. Appearing beside Hashirama Natsu coated his hands with flame and placed them into the water which quickly began to generate steam as he heated the newly formed lake by several thousand degrees.

"Now for the finishing touches, **Lightning Gravity Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Tesla Spikes!** "

Jumping into the air Natsu tossed five spikes around the edges of the lake that electrified the water, drastically increased the gravity within it and left a Crash Barrier atop its surface.

"Do you think he could survive all that?"

"Oh I've got no doubt he'll survive it but I want to make sure Hiruzen and Minato get their prep time, not all of us can be monsters right out of the gate."

"Too true," Hashirama replied before both suddenly tensed as the ground began shaking violently. "This is a bit sudden don't you think?"

"Not really," Natsu sighed. "He probably used that explosive technique again to vent some of the water away from himself."

"He's right Brother," Tobirama replied as he motioned for the First to look at the rapidly descending water level. "Of course none of us believed it would be easy but even still to survive something like that is truly a feat beyond human capability."

"Indeed it is Tobirama Senju," Obito said as he appeared in front of the man and attempted to hit him point blank with the same attack he tried to hit Natsu with earlier only for his hand to be knocked upward courtesy of Hashirama.

" **God's Aura: Wood Style – Sacred Forest Cleansing!** "

Obito vanished as hundreds of roots burst forth from the earth and rapidly formed into trees that seemed to chase after Obito's warping form using speeds not too far off of Natsu's own.

" _He just got the power he couldn't have acclimatized that fast!_ "

" _Think back to when you fought me, how long did you have the Perfected Hybrid's Aura for before mastering it?_ "

" _But I had experience with the Devil's Aura beforehand but Obito-!_ "

" _Can claim lineage through his blood._ "

Natsu frowned as he watched Obito direct the charging forest back toward them before curling up into a ball and swiftly stretching outward.

" **Almighty Push!** "

Unlike Pain this version of the Almighty Push had no upper limit as it quite literally blew the forest away in seconds before setting its sights on Natsu, Hashirama and Tobirama.

"Get behind me," Natsu snapped as he channelled as much Crash Magic into his right hand prompting it to glow a golden yellow before cocking back and waiting until the last possible moment. " **Crushing Evil: Reflecting The Accursed – Shatterpoint!** "

His fist smashed into the Almighty Push and shattered the attack in moments, an ear piercing crack followed by the sound of breaking glass was the only warning anyone had as many in the Alliance found their eardrums had burst as a result.

"What was that Natsu!"

"An attack a dumb old man taught me when I was a kid, among other things."

"Well whatever it was you certainly did a good job stopping that attack!"

"That he did however I do wonder how you will do against something a little more advanced," Obito asked as he gently landed on the ground in front of them. "Let us see if the titles you all possess are as well deserved as the masses claim shall we?"

Natsu watched in fascination as two horns sprouted from Obito's forehead giving him the appearance of an Oni however it was the appearance of a skin like coat around his form that brought him back to reality.

Four more spikes sprouted around his shoulders with the back two becoming coated in a Crimson Red Aura and the front two adopting the Galaxy Blue. Several balls made of the strange black substance began to appear behind Obito followed by a large black staff made of the same substance that had seven rings attached to a larger ring at the top.

" _You know this is a shot in the dark since I'm not from here but I think whatever those orbs and that staff are relate to the Sage of the Six Paths in some way. They give off a monstrous signature whilst simultaneously giving off nothing at all. If the Sage's power was linked to the time of the Titans rule then something as wild as this is a possibility._ "

" _ **I hate to agree with Ahnkseram but I too believe that whatever those things are relate to the Sage. Seven rings and seven of those orbs could perhaps signify each of the Tailed Beasts meaning that he isn't truly at full power yet.**_ "

" _As much as I want to deny the possibility I just can't especially since Kaguya has been working toward reviving the Ten Tails this entire time. I don't believe Obito absorbing Shiro was her intention however any damage he does before we take him down would be enough to further solidify her stance for a hostile takeover of this realm._ "

" _And as things are there's not a damn thing the three of us can do about it._ "

" _ **Shiro wanted us to destroy him most likely before Kaguya gets a hold of him so we simply must ensure we follow through with that before Kaguya has her chance.**_ "

Natsu nodded internally as he watched Obito moved the black orbs around with his left hand whilst spinning the staff around in his right, obviously testing out whatever new power he had just inherited through Shiro.

"Tobirama stand back for now, let Hashirama and I handle the direct clashes with Obito," Natsu said as he cracked his neck to relieve some built up pressure. "Hashirama, do try not to get hit would you?"

"Honestly I don't think you give me enough credit I mean I was the guy that fought all nine of the Tailed Beasts at once you know."

"That may be true but this is a power that eclipses that, playing around or holding back in the slightest cannot happen otherwise its game over. You do understand why I'm telling you this don't you?"

"Though it pains me to have to take life especially after I have already crossed over I do understand that this is necessary. My feeling about Madara and the way our last battle went will play no part in this conflict even if I must be the one to put down my old friend for good."

"Then let us see the true power of the … Forest Sage?"

"My particular Sage Mode doesn't have a name per se but I find that fitting so from now on it is the Forest Sage Mode!"

"If you two are finished revealing your foolish plan to try and kill me perhaps we could move things along," Obito sighed. "I still have to project my eye upon the moon and all."

"Sorry Obito but that won't be happening," Natsu said as he and Hashirama stepped forward. "Like I said this world has earned the right to live as it chooses, not how you or Madara choose for it to live."

"We'll see about that shortly," Obito replied before vanishing and reappearing in front of the pair with two of the orbs morphed into fists.

Natsu simply leant out of the way the moment he felt his Crash Barrier buckle under whatever it was composed of and Hashirama had already ducked, summoning multiple branches from the earth to knock the attack as far away from himself as he could.

Natsu swung his right leg around, taking advantage of Hashirama having ducked and tried to kick Obito who blocked the attack fairly easily. Hashirama attacked the other side of Obito with a barrage of logs forcing the Uchiha to vanish and reappear several metres away however Natsu and Hashirama had already predicted his next landing point and were there to meet him.

Natsu engaged him first and the two exchanged several lightning fast strikes with neither hitting the other until Natsu suddenly ducked with Hashirama rolling over his back and delivering a devastating kick that Obito barely blocked, shattering the earth beneath him as Natsu spun around and kicked him in the chest sending the man flying backward.

Flashes of yellow brought a grin to Natsu's face as he watched Obito become engulfed in an almost instantaneous barrage of slash attacks. Hundreds of flashes signalling Minato's teleportation had Natsu somewhat wondering if he could replicate such a technique in the future.

" **Flying Raijin: Celestial Air Slice Type-Zero!** "

Natsu grinned as he watched Obito's form get ripped to shreds as Minato appeared above him with a fully charged Rasengan and rammed it right into his back.

" **Flying Raijin: Level Three!** "

Vanishing from Obito's ruined form he appeared next to Tobirama and almost immediately lost his serious form and chuckled in what looked to be embarrassment.

"Holy shit Minato what the hell was that!"

"Heh, it's nothing really," the Fourth replied as Obito pulled himself out of the hole, his body already regenerating from the wounds inflicted as he stared blankly at the group.

"Figures that wouldn't have been enough," Tobirama sighed. "Still that was a perfect execution of my Flying Thunder God Technique Lord Fourth; you have most certainly earned the right to the name of Yellow Flash."

"Hehe …"

"He may have been Konoha's Yellow Flash but when it came to being there when it mattered the man was always noticeably absent," Obito cut in as his eyes narrowed to his former teacher. "Too late to save me, too late to save Rin and too late to save Konoha from the Nine Tails rampage. You weren't even able to catch me as I scooped up your own child from the birthing chamber, an absolute disgrace to the name Hokage!"

"And what right do you have to make such claims," Hashirama asked calmly bringing about a look of disbelief from Obito. "Minato here is merely human and he is prone to making mistakes, hell I've made like a thousand worse than anything he's ever done so in hindsight he's a better ninja than I ever was."

"Lord First …"

"My Brother is right," Tobirama added sharply. "You fell down the path of darkness and chose to act against the village just because things didn't work out for you. Being the Hokage means one must make sacrifices and I can guarantee you all four of us have our fair share."

"Indeed, even Saru no doubt feels some guilt over what happened to Minato's squad however he won't ever allow that to interfere with the good of the village. Wallowing in hatred and despair is a dangerous path Obito and it is clear that you have reached the apex."

"You Hokage make me sick, preaching about love and forgiveness in a world that revolves around shinobi," Obito spat with the venom in his voice startling even Natsu. "You preach that we should all love one another but we are ninja, weapons born and bred to die for a bunch of pathetic civilians who would no sooner wash their hands of us!"

"Obito-."

"Madara told me that there was a time where we shinobi ruled our own destinies and such fantasy was possible if you had the power to make it reality, well now I possess the power necessary to forcibly bring about the change that this world sorely needs!"

"You can't bring her back you know," Natsu said stunning Obito into silence and prompting raised eyebrows from the Kage. "I know about what Kakashi did and honestly despite my own personal feelings regarding the man he made the right call at the time."

"You bastard …"

"Had Rin returned to the Hidden Leaf with an enraged Three Tails ready to burst forth it would have killed thousands not to mention that it was during wartime which would have left the Leaf open to attacks from Stone and Cloud!"

"You dare defend Kakashi!"

"I dare defend him because despite all his faults at least the man still tries to be a good person," Natsu snapped back. "Sure he was misguided due to his past but he uses what he learnt back then to ensure that it NEVER happens again!"

"Natsu's right Obito," Minato sighed as he took several steps forward. "Losing both you and Rin were some of my darkest moments in life, I felt as if I'd failed you all and realistically I did. Lord Third knew that I was in a dark place and when he decided to reveal how dysfunctional his Genin team was I realized that sometimes in life things just happen and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"So you justify Rin's murder because 'stuff happens' in life," Obito snarled as the group tensed, feeling a sudden increase in pressure around them. "You really are a disgusting excuse for a human being Minato!"

"Honestly get over yourself Obito Rin died to save the village and the longer you continue this shit the more you defile the beauty of her sacrifice," Natsu snapped as he cracked his knuckles. "I've heard enough of this whinging from you brat so if you won't listen through words then I'll beat the shit out of you until you understand what we're all trying to tell you!"

"I still haven't forgotten all the sleights you've laid against me Natsu Dragneel," Obito growled as he pointed at him with his staff. "You will be the first to die!"

"You really think so," Natsu snorted. "I fought harder against Madara than I am against you and he didn't have the luxury of the Ten Tails at his back so what does that say about your chances?"

"It tells me that you have sorely underestimated me," Obito shouted as he vanished and appeared in front of Natsu only for Natsu to vanish and kick Obito in the side knocking him away from the three Kage.

"I walked into this fight ready Obito and trust me that never bodes well for my foes when I get adequate prep time. I know you possess the Ten Tails and I've already got a whole range of techniques you know at the forefront of my mind, combine the fact that my raw power and overall skill trump yours and you should know you stand no chance."

Vanishing again Obito tried to strike him only for Natsu to lazily lean out of the way of the staff as Obito began assaulting him with a barrage of attacks, some with the staff and others with fists made from the orbs behind him.

"Gonna have to do better than that brat," Natsu scoffed as he kneed him in the face before kicking him in the neck and slamming him into the earth. "My Daughter could probably move faster than you."

"You have a child too Natsu," Minato asked clearly shocked at the revelation receiving a grim smile in response.

"Let's just say it was real easy for me to empathize with the position you and Kushina were in and leave it at that for now."

No more needed to be said with even Obito blinking in surprise at the revelation however he was the first to snap out of his surprise and shook his head.

"So even you, a being who stands above humans cannot even bring himself to uphold the responsibilities he's given. It is rather fitting that I, a mere by product of the failings of a man who believed himself to be wise, would be the one to challenge you."

"I never said that I believed myself to be wise Obito," Minato sighed. "Hiruzen had to force me to take up the hat because I never believed myself good enough for it and thought someone else like Shikaku or Hiashi would've been better."

" _Imagine Hiashi Hyuga as the Hokage,_ " Ahnkseram snorted in amusement bringing a slight smile to his lips.

"It doesn't matter now, none of it matters," Obito replied as he began to slowly lift himself into the air. "By dawn all the sins of this world will be laid bare and washed away under the Eternal Tsukuyomi, even yours Natsu Dragneel."

"I can take Madara addressing me like an equal, I can take Hashirama, Tobirama and even Minato addressing me as an equal," Natsu said as he slowly rose to meet Obito. "But you have no right."

"If you can compare them to yourself then I have more than earned the right!"

"You are a boy Obito, you never grew beyond your sexually repressed urges for Rin and look what it has wrought upon this world," Natsu snapped surprising the Kage at how blunt he was being. "Do you honestly believe Madara gives a shit about you, about a little brat who just wants his precious childhood crush back!?"

"As long as I am able to successfully cast the Eternal Tsukuyomi none of that matters," Obito growled. "Madara is just a means to an end and that end lies with Rin returning to my waiting arms where she always desired to be!"

" _Look at that gaze … you can see the madness within now that you have exposed him and his true goal. I wonder how long he has wallowed in such madness; it would drive any mortal to these lengths if they thought it could achieve their maddening dreams._ "

" _He would've been like this for decades Ahnkseram,_ " Natsu sighed as he met Obito's gaze. " _He's mentally unstable and although it's clear that on some level he isn't truly acting rationally it doesn't excuse the pages worth of crimes attached to his name._ "

" _Thought you were about to say you forgive him because he's too far gone into madness, thankfully I was wrong._ "

" _I'll never forgive Obito for allowing the Akatsuki to perform their deeds especially when under his orders Pain took Yugao from me but I at least have insight into the reasons behind her death, as morbid as it is._ "

Obito grit his teeth as he tightened the grip on his staff clearly unhappy with Natsu's lack of response. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a raised hand from Natsu silenced him.

"You are too far gone Obito," Natsu said simply as the Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue in his eyes began to darken. "I had assumed that you were acting under your own will considering past encounters and various descriptions of you I have been given, it appears that I was mistaken."

"What are you talking about, you think I'm insane!?"

"We all have childhood crushes Obito, even I did when I was a kid, a little girl by the name of Lisanna. Like you she died in a situation where I was far too weak to save her and it was the catalyst that set me down the path I walk today and that path quickly directed me toward a woman who would become my Wife."

"We are nothing alike," Obito hissed as raw power began to crackle around him though Natsu remained impassive to it.

"I was lucky because my Wife and the people around me were all there to share my pain and so instead of trying to acquire power for powers sake I found a newer purpose. Once I got over the mourning stage of her death I decided that I would grow stronger than any other in order to protect those closest to me."

"Why are you telling me any of this, do you believe this sob story will sway me," Obito spat as Natsu shook his head.

"I'm telling you mainly to point out that in a small way my reason for getting stronger is similar to something you've no doubt heard from Minato or even Hiruzen at some point, the Will of Fire. The other part was more to justify myself for what I'm about to do to you Obito, attacking the mentally unstable brings back memories of another old friend whose mind was twisted into madness."

"You still act as if you are far above me even when you have yet to deal significant damage to me Dragneel, my regenerative powers are without peer!"

"Just because you possess regenerative powers it doesn't mean you are suddenly invincible, allow me to demonstrate."

Coating himself in a golden aura Natsu vanished from sight with the only sign of him being golden stream of Magic that struggled to even keep pace with him.

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!** "

"What-!"

"You think you can play with the big kids Obito then let's see if you can keep up with this because as you know Madara as a Reanimation was somewhat able to!"

Obito morphed several orbs into a shield however Natsu easily moved around it and punched Obito in the face sending him flying down toward the earth. Unfortunately for him Natsu was already there to meet him and kicked him in the back, shattering his spine which made his body sag like a ragdoll before being launched once again into the air.

"Come on Obito this is just pathetic!"

"H-how are you so fast!"

Natsu didn't respond simply vanishing and reappearing in front of Obito who had just managed to repair his spine only to hit him in the gut with enough force to shatter it again as a visible shockwave exited through his back.

Obito fell to the earth in shock as blood poured from his mouth, his regenerative abilities beginning to struggle to heal so many injuries to his vitals. Before he hit the ground Natsu landed on his neck, crushing his windpipe as his entire body found itself lodged in a small crater.

"Understand yet? Possessing regenerative abilities is fine but how will you fight when your spine is removed from the equation whilst I remove your ability to breathe?"

Natsu jumped back in order to avoid being struck by several of those black orbs which had morphed into various weapons such as windmill shurikens, swords and lances. Landing near the stunned Kage Natsu released his Body Magic and allowed Obito a moment to heal himself.

"Natsu what are you doing," Tobirama asked. "Finish the Uchiha off now!"

"I would but …"

"But it isn't his place."

The three Kage turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke standing behind them, both clearly having just torn through the hordes of beasts with little more than a few scratches.

"What do you mean Naruto, how is it anyone's place," Minato asked in confusion prompting Naruto to sigh.

"Dad you know what Kurama's job was right?"

"Well yeah but he's … oh."

"This is an event that will change the course of this world Minato and I am merely a guest, Naruto and Kurama are the ones who are supposed to keep order. You are all lucky I'm here to help however I can't act unless it is a God or Devil who directly interferes, basically Naruto has to be the one to finish Obito off."

"Him," Obito coughed as he rose to his feet. "That brat is far weaker than me!"

"That brat as you so eloquently put it isn't alone!"

"Old man," Naruto gasped as Hiruzen appeared behind Obito, eyes coated in Galaxy Blue much like Hashirama's own. "H-how can you-!"

"Sage Mode," Natsu answered for him which left Naruto gaping like a fish.

"B-but when did the old man ever get Sage Mode, and with what summon!"

"I hold a summoning contract with the Monkey Clan and I am their first Sage," Hiruzen replied as markings similar to Hashirama's began to appear on his face.

The markings were the same black colour however they left single stripes down each cheek, black markings also covered the entire nose before running up between the eyes and veering off to cover the eyelids.

"I only ever saw this form twice in my life," Tobirama said with a hint of awe in his voice. "It was the day he first acquired it that I knew he was the perfect successor."

"You think some old man using an inferior Sage Mode and a brat holding the power of the Nine Tails will be enough to defeat me, the Second Sage of Six Paths!"

"I wouldn't go that far Obito," Naruto said as he took several steps forward, his eyes beginning to glow Crimson Red as he activated the Devil's Aura. "The power of the Ten Tails alone isn't what made the Sage who he was; it was his Otsutsuki lineage that gave him the advantage over everyone else."

"And even if you were the Second Sage Natsu just proved that you aren't unbeatable," Sasuke added as he activated his Dual Eternal Mangekyo. "With all the people here you stand no chance."

Obito's eyes narrowed at all the people before him, a strange feeling beginning to well up inside of him that only grew exponentially once his eyes fell upon Natsu's almost bored look. Gritting his teeth he was unaware as his power began to leak, putting everyone on guard including Natsu as he pointed his staff at them.

"You really think that I'm beaten, I've only just begun …"

Lifting himself off of the ground back into the air the Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue flames on Obito's shoulders increased in size as he formed a half ram seal.

"The Eternal Tsukuyomi WILL be activated and I WILL be reunited with Rin and all those who dare to interfere with the plan will meet the most gruesome end imaginable, a fitting punishment for those who try to halt my destiny!"

"Everyone behind me," Natsu snapped as Obito summoned two large mountain sized rocks from nowhere and threw them at the group.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Gravity x500!** "

Raising both hands a purple aura surrounded both rocks halting them in place as Natsu tossed them back at Obito who simply swatted them back again using his staff.

"You little shit, **Hybrid's Aura: Crash Repulse!** "

The moment the two mountains hit Natsu's attack they shattered into hundreds of pieces which Natsu quickly grabbed using his Gravity Magic and sent flying back at Obito who converted the black orbs into a shield which seemed to phase the rocks out of existence upon contact.

" _All the more reason not to get hit by whatever that stuff is,_ " Ahnkseram said in his head as Natsu reigned in his Crash Magic.

"All right everyone let's go but remember to avoid being hit by whatever that black stuff is!"

A chorus of yes followed as the group took off toward Obito as the supposed Sage readied himself for the fight to come.

 _ **/Madara's POV/**_

"So that is what a Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails looks like?"

" _ **So the legends say,**_ " Black Zetsu replied as he slowly emerged from the earth.

"Obito really is pathetic isn't he, an Uchiha getting pushed around by such … weak shinobi."

" _ **Didn't Hashirama beat you though before you vanished?**_ "

"He did however Hashirama has nothing on my power now since he died not long after that battle whereas I lived a full life, becoming stronger than any Uchiha in history."

" _ **I take it you have a plan to revive yourself even after the absolute mess this war has become?**_ "

"Of course I do and you will help me do it," Madara replied looking down at Zetsu for a moment before looking at the battle once more. "Out of all the people down there the only one I'm concerned about is Natsu Dragneel, that man could likely provide me the best dance I've ever had once the power of the Ten Tails falls into my more capable hands."

" _ **You should be careful not to let your lust for combat blind you Madara, Natsu Dragneel is someone far beyond even the Ten Tails and should he be pushed hard enough he will reveal powers not used in this world even by the Sage.**_ "

"Aren't the powers he uses now ones not used in our world?"

" _ **That's not the point!**_ "

"Calm down Zetsu all shall fall into place as I've planned; Dragneel is but one being and will eventually fall like the rest especially once the Eternal Tsukuyomi is up."

" _ **It's your show Madara,**_ " Zetsu said as he slowly began to descend into the earth once more. " _ **I only hope that you heed the advice given to you …**_ "

Madara ignored Zetsu's last words, discarding them as nothing more than mere nonsense. He was Madara Uchiha, the man destined to bring the world to heel! To suggest that he would lose once he took the Ten Tails from the brat Obito was nonsense, Dragneel was powerful but so was he and all would work out in the end.

 _ **/Elsewhere/**_

" _ **Madara believes himself capable of defeating Dragneel despite my warnings,**_ " Zetsu sighed as he emerged from the earth. " _ **He's under the delusion that Dragneel is at his maximum power and that once he acquires the Ten Tails he will be able to overpower him.**_ "

"What nonsense, Natsu hasn't used his maximum power yet! One could argue that he in fact hasn't realized he's still subconsciously holding back even when he went into his Dragon Form."

" _ **He was holding back against the Ten Tails?**_ "

"He spoke to it somehow and his feelings toward his new friend, comrade or whatever you would call it caused him to pull punches on a subconscious level. Natsu has always been unable to use his full power against those who he sees on any level as a friend or ally, its not in his nature."

" _ **So that's why you …**_ "

"Continue to listen to Madara for the moment Zetsu, let the Uchiha continue to do our work for us until the time is right to strike."

" _ **Understood … Mother.**_ "

Zetsu slowly faded back into the earth as Kaguya's eyes momentarily flashed the colour of the Gods before fading away, a small smile at her lips.

 _Soon_

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	110. A Quick Passing Of The Torch

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – The first part of your question gets answered this chapter but as for the part about Kaguya's agents I've let little bits slip as to what they've been doing such as some of them going after Mash and Fujimaru to swipe one of the Holy Grails so they are doing stuff it's just not all going to be obvious yet.**

 **And as for the hesitation on her part she does have to be a bit more careful since she doesn't have her full power and there are many big players duking it out right now so letting them take each other out works in her favour.**

 **Shadow465 – Yeah he does have a form and no it's not his Perfected Hybrid Form but that is a good guess. Also referring to it as a form is only somewhat accurate since it will slightly affect the way he looks but not to such a degree like how his Dragon Force or Aura transformations do.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **A Quick Passing Of The Torch**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Watching as the Reanimated Kage, Naruto and Sasuke attacked Obito Natsu couldn't help but feel like he was either forgetting something important or something was going to happen that demanded his immediate attention.

He never was really that good at figuring out which was which.

" _Shouldn't we be helping them?_ "

" _We'd just be in the way, too many people fighting him all at once and all that._ "

" _But he could eventually overpower them …_ "

" _Which is why I'm still standing here and not over there beating the shit out of that mentally deranged piece of filth, and then there's that glint I saw earlier …_ "

" _Undoubtedly Kaguya observing the battles._ "

" _ **Father perhaps that is what you were forgetting, Kaguya's near constant observance of your actions?**_ "

" _No its definitely not that though I feel like its related to Kaguya in some way …_ "

"Perhaps you are thinking about the others doing Kaguya's bidding Master?"

"And just where have you been Seilah," Natsu asked with a slight tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Well someone had to ensure the innocents weren't killed when you unleashed your Dragon Form."

"Oh …"

"Don't go beating yourself up over it Master the Ten Tails in that state was nothing more than a mindless beast under the influence of the enemy, to show mercy in such a situation would be foolish."

"I know that Seilah I was actually going to ask if anyone got hurt?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No one was hurt," Seilah replied simply as Natsu narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I don't believe that for a second considering the scale of our forms and the attacks we ended up throwing around so I'll ask again, was anyone hurt?"

"No."

Seilah …"

"I'm actually being serious Master no one got hurt for once since everyone instinctively avoided the main battlefield and did their best to hold out until you drew the Ten Tails away. The only wounded we have are those hurt by those beasts and the Five Kage who were decimated by Madara."

"Guess I gave the Five Kage far too much credit …"

"Any foe who can take a punch from you and shrug it off probably warrants immediate attention Master."

"I figured it was because he was a Reanimation though?"

"You would think that but Madara is like Hashirama over there, a veritable well of power."

"Where is Madara anyway?"

"He had a brief engagement with Mordred and Altria before vanishing so currently I have no clue however the Alliance is searching for him as we speak."

"Did either Mordred or Altria get hurt?"

"Not physically but I think their pride did since Madara flat out said they bored him and left the fight."

"Ouch."

"Currently Mordred and Altria are slaying the larger beasts in what would be considered a ruthless fashion."

"Speaking of Servants do you know where Alice is?"

"I'm at a loss like you Master since the moment I awoke Alice hasn't been connected to my senses like the others. I felt the loss of Jeanne and Nobunaga but Alice is simply gone."

"We'll look for her once things are all over assuming she didn't get taken out too," Natsu sighed as he turned his attention back toward the fight. "So what do you make of Naruto now?"

"He's still not ready, I don't care what you say Master."

"I know that!"

"Then why ask?"

"You know why I'm asking Seilah," Natsu sighed as he placed a hand on her head. "After all you were the one who taught him for most of our trip so surely you must have an opinion as his teacher?"

"My opinion is that he is about as strong as you were before the trip to the Alvarez Empire, he possesses power but fails to understand how to properly execute it in a way that will maximise-."

"That's your professional opinion but I was thinking more along the lines of your personal opinion."

"He's … alright."

"Heh, alright is he?"

"I don't understand what you want from me Master?"

"You are a Demon Seilah but that doesn't mean that you can't form proper emotions toward others."

"Is now a really good time to do this?"

"Those guys have Obito covered for the moment."

"Are you sure about that Master," Seilah asked as Obito sent both Hiruzen and Sarutobi flying whilst simultaneously blocking strikes from both Sasuke and Hashirama.

"I said I had faith in them and I'm going to prove to you that it wasn't misplaced, now watch," Natsu said as he let his power drop just enough to where he could maintain his eyes. "You might find yourself surprised at how far these guys will go."

 _ **/Naruto's POV/**_

" **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

" **Wind Style: Demonic Cyclone!** "

Sasuke was the first to release his attack as he fired a sea of orange flame toward Obito with a tornado of Naruto's quickly wrapping it up into a cannon of sorts that fired a much more powerful version.

"Is that all?"

Spinning his staff in front of him Obito reflected the attacks and vanished to avoid a side strike from Hashirama, appearing next to Tobirama hitting him on the top of his head which smashed him into the earth.

"Pathetic."

" **Water Style: Water Wall!** "

From behind Tobirama a charging wall of water engulfed his location and quickly smashed into Obito who didn't even try to dodge the attack. Once the attack passed it revealed Obito to be completely unharmed suffering only from a mild case of being wet, a fact that quickly annoyed Tobirama as he tore himself free from the ground and moved to stand next to his Brother.

"None of you stand a chance against my power, not after my ascension. The power I possess is equal to that of Dragneel's own now, its raw fury flowing through me like a river of infinity!"

"If your power was equal to Natsu's then he wouldn't have beaten you so easily before," Sasuke scoffed. "You can make all the claims you want but the fact is Natsu left you to us, an action he wouldn't have taken if he thought you were as strong as him."

"The young Uchiha is right," Tobirama said sternly. "You might possess the power of the Ten Tails within you but no being is infallible, not even Natsu. To assume you are without peer, without weakness, is to invite your own end."

"It seems you all still doubt my power," Obito said softly as he began to float up into the sky. "Then allow me to show you the raw power at my disposal!"

Tracing his staff across the sky a thin line was formed that slowly began to open to reveal thousands of fireballs that began raining down onto the group who quickly moved to dodge the attacks.

"All of you come to us," Sasuke shouted as Naruto grit his teeth and began to transform into his Nine Tails State. "Jump on!"

"I don't see how being on top of the Nine Tails will help," Tobirama sighed as he jumped onto Naruto's head like everyone else.

"Well it isn't just the Nine Tails," Sasuke said as he formed a half ram seal. " **Susanoo!** "

Plates of purple flame began to form around the fox form as it was covered by Sasuke's Susanoo gaining another layer of protection from Obito's attack. The armor finished forming around the head with everyone being encased in a diamond like nexus on the forehead.

"This reminds me of the time Madara put his Susanoo over the Nine Tails," Hashirama said in awe at the level of skill Naruto and Sasuke were showing for their age. "It seems the Leaf does still have some real talent."

"The form of the Nine Tails combined with a Full Body Susanoo won't be enough to stop me, **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** "

" **Water Style: Water Geyser!** "

Tobirama met Obito's attack halfway cancelling it out which quickly blanketed the area in steam as a result. Naruto began to run in order to get out of the steam knowing full well that Obito's eyes could spot them through it regardless.

Something wrapped around his neck lifting the Nine Tailed Susanoo into the air revealing Obito who had converted all of the strange orbs into a massive weapon Naruto couldn't identify.

"You cannot run from the end, all of you will die here at the hands of a weapon not seen since the time of the Sage himself!"

Holding them up with one arm Obito threw them overhead as they smashed into the side of a mountain with Naruto quickly trying to regain his footing to avoid a piercing strike from the weapon as he pushed himself off of it, landing on the ground and rolling before charging up a fully powered Tailed Beast Bomb and firing it at him.

"Do you not understand it yet Uzumaki," Obito sneered as he lazily sliced the attack in half with one side flying right toward Natsu who simply raised his Crash Barrier to its maximum in order to shatter the attack. "I am beyond all of you now!"

"What is that strange weapon he's wielding, for it to effortlessly toss us the way it did it must possess properties none of us are familiar with," Hiruzen said more to himself than anyone else. "And why is it in the shape of human DNA of all things?"

"You are a fool Sarutobi to think that something like this originated from humans," Obito spat as he swung the blade and casually sliced the top off of the mountain they'd been thrown into earlier. "The double helix is not human DNA but rather Otsutsuki DNA that has been passed down into humans over the generations!"

"I can believe that," Natsu said as he landed atop the head of the Nine Tailed Susanoo. "But how would you know something like that Obito?"

"This power shows me all the memories within the chakra I wield," Obito said in a slightly more reserved tone. "I can see humanity back during its fledgling stages when instead of the abilities we use being called Jutsu they were known as Ninshu, an art passed down by the Sage and his Brother after the fall of Kaguya."

"Well even if that is the case why would you fashion your weapon after the DNA of the Otsutsuki when almost anything else would have been practical?"

"You really don't know everything do you Dragneel," Obito smirked as he levelled the blade at Natsu's throat expecting Natsu to flinch, disappointed that he didn't even bat so much as an eye. "This is the sword of the Sage himself, the **Sword Of Nunoboko!** "

"The Sword of the Soul, an interesting name," Natsu mused as he eyed both sides of the blade around his neck. "In the hands of an Old One this would have been a devastating weapon to be sure."

"And you believe I am not capable of the same," Obito sneered as he felt the urge to pull back and slice Natsu's head clean from his shoulders.

"I can say with absolute certainty that you have no chance at harnessing the full power of a weapon such as this," Natsu replied as he met Obito's glare. "I doubt even I would be able to do it since this weapon is tied directly to Hagoromo Otsutsuki's own soul and acts as a manifestation of his will."

"As if you would know anything," Obito snapped as he ripped the blade back only to find Natsu had vanished. "You are nothing more than an outsider to this world, a pathetic onlooker unaware of the true inner workings of this world or its many wonders!"

"I don't need to know everything though, only what stands before me is relevant right now."

Obito spun around faster than anyone with Naruto could track, swinging the sword as hard as he could which sliced everything to the same height cleanly as far as the eye could see.

"Are you ready Naruto, Sasuke!"

"Yeah," the two shouted in unison as Obito felt a blow to his gut the likes of which he'd never experienced before.

His eyes registered Natsu standing before him with his fist sunk firmly into his stomach, a cold hard gaze etched into his features as he felt the shockwave rock through his body followed by a strange writhing feeling in his back.

"All right everyone I'm gonna need as much chakra as you guys can give me," Naruto said as he turned around so that his tails were facing Obito's back. "Sasuke I need you to open up the Susanoo around the tail area!"

"Already done," the Uchiha replied as nine distorted forms burst from Obito's back, instantly connecting with the tips of the tails as Naruto began to pull as hard as he could.

"Wh-what have you done to my body Dragneel," Obito cried out as Naruto began to rip the beasts from him. "My body refuses to work as I order it to!"

"The Ten Tails isn't like the other Tailed Beasts Obito, it is an unstable mass of power that was a failure from birth and its form riddled with imperfections and impurities that rendered its life a living hell."

Another similar blow to the gut almost knocked Obito out as he saw a brief flash of white before everything came back into focus, his form beginning to revert to that of a human as the beasts were extracted from him.

"I am a complete version of what the Ten Tails was envisioned to be which gives me a slight advantage when combating it or someone using its power however that isn't the only reason what I'm doing now is possible."

"Th-then how …"

"You are an Uchiha, a descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki, the Brother of the Sage of the Six Paths. From his line the Sharingan and Rinnegan were passed down unto humans. Hagoromo and Hamura were both half human, half Otsutsuki which somewhat diluted their Divine origins but still rendered them capable of handling the Ten Tails within themselves if need be."

Natsu noticed as Obito winced no doubt feeling the effects of what Natsu was talking about as the last of the beasts were extracted letting the man fall to the earth where Natsu was waiting for him.

"Though the Uchiha can indeed trace their roots back to the Otsutsuki generations of breeding with humans has diluted their blood to the point that the possibility of using Aura has become almost impossible without … certain steps."

"My body," Obito gasped as blood began to pour from almost every orifice. "What's happening to me!"

"There's a high price to pay for wielding the power of the Hybrid without approval by itself but you put the Proto Hybrid into yourself without any prior training in Aura or any protective measures."

"What does that even mean," Obito gasped as he grabbed onto Natsu's coat in an attempt to drag himself to his knees.

"It means that you are going to die an agonizing death Obito Uchiha as your organs slowly eat away at themselves all the while remaining conscious to experience the pain, punishment for defying the will of the Gods."

"B-but you can save me," Obito gasped as he gained an almost maniacal look in his eyes. "You can fix it since you have the power!"

"Indeed I could," Natsu said before kicking Obito onto his back prompting the man to scream in agony as he felt every last bump inside his body. "But I won't."

"WHAT!"

"Why would I help someone like you," Natsu said with narrowed eyes. "You who would defile the dead, slaughter millions, abuse the powers of higher beings for your own selfish ends?"

"P-please …"

"This is the end for you Obito Uchiha," Natsu said as his entire body became coated in a Black Aura however it was one unlike that of his own.

Everyone felt it the moment he activated it as the chill of Death itself made its presence known with everyone unconsciously taking steps back out of sheer instinct.

"N-no …"

"This is your final fate Obito," Natsu said in a voice that was mixed with Lady Death's own. "To suffer the torment Natsu described to you for eternity within my stomach, such is the price for defiling the power of the Gods with your lust for an old childhood sweetheart."

Obito wanted to crawl away, wanted to hide from whatever this monstrosity was however his body refused to move so much as an inch save for his right arm which seemed to form a half ram seal.

"You would try to fight me Obito in the state that you are? All who stand before Death are doomed to enter its maw in the end Obito Uchiha even the higher beings are no exception so what makes you think that you differ from those who are far above your station?"

"For a God … you really are an idiot," Obito said with a smirk as he tried to chuckle only managing to cough up blood. "This might be the end for me but I'll have my vengeance upon you all …"

Natsu Death's eyes narrowed as Obito's last bit of remaining chakra flared violently followed by a monstrous surge of chakra elsewhere that had everyone on edge.

" **Heretical Art Of Rinne Rebirth,** " Obito crowed with his expression consumed by utter madness. "GAME … over …"

Natsu Death scowled as she leant down and plunged a Black Aura coated hand into Obito's chest and ripped out his very soul. Slowly opening his mouth everyone was forced to watch in horror as his jaw detached far enough down so that he could fit the human sized soul into his mouth in one bite.

A loud crunch signalled the end of Obito as the feeling of Death vanished leaving everyone to look at Natsu whose attention had already moved to the new threat that had emerged. Naruto meanwhile was frozen as he felt Kurama's presence once more within him; it was comforting to say the least.

All of the Tailed Beasts stood alongside Naruto and the Kage including Kurama who somehow managed to gain his own form complete with chakra though a miniscule amount compared to his siblings. All nine plus Natsu were looking at Madara Uchiha who stood atop the same nearby mountain overlooking the battle with a grin on his face brought about by his newfound form.

"This isn't good," Hashirama said as he motioned for the others to pay closer attention to the Uchiha. "He's no longer a Reanimation."

"That last technique Obito used, Rinne Rebirth was it? Whatever that technique was it revived Madara Uchiha," Hiruzen said gravely as they felt the Uchiha's power wash over them.

"I'm alive … the feeling of the blood pumping through me once more is nothing short of exhilarating!"

The first thing people like Natsu, Hashirama and Naruto noticed was that Madara's eyes were closed. Normally one could assume that he was simply choosing to keep them closed however it was obvious to those fully trained in Aura that his eyes no longer existed at all, to put it simply they were missing.

Next to Madara Black Zetsu appeared with the same sinister smirk he always seemed to carry as he handed Madara something before slinking back into the earth from whence he came. The group watched as Madara placed what Zetsu had given him into his eyes which was followed by a flaring of Devil's Aura.

"Ah … perfect," Madara said as he opened his eyes to reveal two fully matured Sharingan with the glow of the Devil's Aura enhancing their menacing gaze. "And now we play the waiting game so in the meantime I shall set my sights on cleaning up the trash before me."

Everyone save Natsu tensed as Madara jumped off of the cliff, landing on the ground as he flashed through a series of seals.

"I think that I'll start with those filthy Tailed Beasts, **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Slamming his right palm down onto the ground everyone was surprised to see the Gedo Statue appear having assumed Natsu destroyed it when he aided in separating the Tailed Beasts from Obito.

Now then," Madara said with a smirk as he formed another half ram seal, forcing the mouth of the Gedo Statue open as ten golden chains shot out toward the beasts. "Time to reclaim my property!"

The chains stabbed each of the Tailed Beasts through the chest and slowly began to drag them toward the waiting mouth of the statue. Naruto was about to try and stop Madara when the tenth chain pierced his own chest, completely ignoring the Susanoo armor around it.

The Kage were the first to react as they vanished from sight only to reappear several metres before Madara, each prepared to attack however this only served to amuse the legendary Uchiha.

"Do you Reanimated fools think you actually stand a chance now that I have been returned to my full power? Observe the difference between us Hokage and know the true supremacy of the Uchiha Clan!"

Madara's Susanoo formed around him however this one formed two full seals using its four arms rather than simply drawing its blades like before. Everyone could feel the power Madara was putting out and it far exceeded that of the Four Hokage combined.

"How can this be," Hashirama gasped. "You were never this strong Madara!"

"I lived long past our final battle Hashirama and trained myself into the ground not for another confrontation with you but one that would allow me to reshape the world as I see fit! My plan was always to train myself to death, use Obito to revive myself and set about changing this pathetic excuse of a world into one under Eternal Servitude to me!"

"We won't let that happen Madara!"

"You don't get a choice," Madara smirked as he motioned for the group to look upward.

Minato was the first to look and paled considerably considering he was already dead and Hiruzen after seeing what his successor saw wasn't faring much better. Tobirama simply frowned and Hashirama looked livid but knew there was little he could do to stop what Madara had just done.

"Do you understand now the gap between myself and the rest of you? This is the power of a God and once I acquire the Ten Tails for myself I shall ascend well beyond the Sage of the Six Paths and reshape this world as I see fit!"

Between the ten chains dragging the Tailed Beasts and Naruto to their doom and what was now bearing down upon them Hashirama felt genuine fear, not for himself but for the world of the living that he was failing to protect.

The wind began to pick up as the clouds above parted to reveal a massive meteorite larger than several mountains bearing down upon them followed closely by two others. The group collectively knew that this was it, Madara had planned on demolishing everyone just so he could take the beasts with little resistance and there wasn't a thing any of them could do.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _Calling down meteors now is he?_ "

" _ **It appears so Father, what should we do?**_ "

" _Going back into the Dragon Form isn't an option right now so what do we have that is strong enough to destroy three meteors the size of a small continent?_ "

" _I would think it obvious Natsu,_ " Ahnkseram snorted as an image flashed into Natsu's mind bringing a slight grin to his face.

" _Well that's definitely not a bad idea and should pack enough power so it's worth a shot._ "

Everyone was snapped out of their meteor induced stupors as they felt Natsu's power spike almost to the level that it had been when he was in his Dragon Form as his hair turned Pitch Black, his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue eyes darkened as the ground around him shattered from the pressure he was exuding.

Madara's eyes narrowed, he knew Natsu was most likely capable of matching him and whilst he normally would relish the opportunity to fight him straight away this was the one time he couldn't afford anything to mess with his plans.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Wrath Of The Hybrid Dragon!** "

From Natsu's back four massive Dragon shaped manifestations appeared with each taking on the colour of one of his elements including his Fire, Gravity, Divine and Demonic Magics.

" _A shame I can't use the Apocalypse one yet otherwise I'd chuck that in there for good measure._ "

" _This should be more than enough to push back the meteors Natsu,_ " Ahnkseram sighed as he shook his head.

The four Dragons shot into the sky and within seconds had pierced through the closest meteor in several different places which was promptly followed by a massive explosion as smaller shards began to rain down upon the battlefield at high speed.

Redirecting the Dragons Natsu tore apart the other two before releasing them and bracing his Crash Barrier as thousands of smaller rocks flew down upon the battlefield creating small to medium sized craters and severely wounding anyone who was foolish enough to remain still and watch.

Once the barrage finally ceased Natsu released his Crash Barrier and surveyed the damage surprised to see that no one in the immediate vicinity was hurt though the same couldn't be said for the more normal members of the Alliance.

" _It could have been much worse you know._ "

" _Doesn't mean I find it acceptable though._ "

" _So now that we're showing off you want to slap Madara with a meteor?_ "

" _That sounds kind of petty considering I just stopped like three of his … I like that idea._ "

"You call those things meteors Madara," Natsu taunted gaining the Uchiha's attention. "Those slow things may have done massive damage to a small area but a true meteor is powerful enough to wipe out entire landscapes with ease so allow me to demonstrate to you the proper way to hit someone with a meteor!"

"Is he-!?"

"-going to hit us with a meteor," Hashirama and Tobirama said blinking owlishly as Natsu before shaking their heads.

"We should fall back at once," Hiruzen said as he vanished from sight followed quickly by the other Kage all of whom appeared inside Sasuke's reformed Full Body Susanoo.

' _Guess I owe you one for teaching me your skills Jellal, even if I'm only using them to show off.'_

Arcing his body to the side with his arms extended outward before swiftly bringing them back to his front Natsu leant down slightly and extended his left arm downward so that his fingers were just barely above the earth whilst pulling his right arm back and slowly lowering it to match his left.

"What is this," Madara murmured as he felt the sudden spike in power coming from Natsu's body as the colour of the area slowly changed to a dark purple.

Slowly pulling his right arm back to its previous position the dirt began to kick up violently around him until he swiftly pulled his right arms behind him, a golden aura coating his body. Everyone was shocked as the sky itself was engulfed in dark purple clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see save for one massive hole right above Madara's Susanoo.

" **Hybrid's Aura: True Heavenly Body Magic – Sema!** "

A massive orb began to form in the centre of the strange vortex as Madara's Susanoo quickly formed into its full body state, drawing all four swords and entering a ready stance. Madara wasn't willing to take any chances it seemed, neither was Natsu.

From the vortex emerged a flaming piece of rock that hurled toward Madara at high speed. The rock was the exact same size as one of Madara's meteors however the speed at which it was travelling meant that the impact zone would be significantly larger.

Madara grit his teeth and swung his four swords at the attack right before it could impact his Susanoo directly and sliced in clean in two. Unfortunately the two halves whilst veering off course smashed right into his Susanoo setting off a massive explosion that blinded almost everyone nearby.

" _You know you don't perform too badly using borrowed Magic though I would assume that your Divine powers drastically increase the effectiveness of the Heavenly and True Heavenly Body Magics._ "

" _That they do which is why I have to use my Aura when using them against stronger foes otherwise it would be next to useless to try._ "

As the smoke cleared it revealed a battered but still very much alive Madara who was panting slightly, cuts littering his newly revived form and his armor all but destroyed.

"What the …"

The first thing Natsu noticed about Madara wasn't the cuts on his body or the fact he survived the blast, no there was something far worse on him than a mere wound.

" _Is that … Hashirama's face,_ " Ahnkseram asked in disgust. " _What the hell did this guy do to his body and why the hell would he want another man's face on his chest!_ "

" _ **This creates a serious problem though,**_ " Aava said cutting off Ahnkseram. " _ **Hashirama is a Senju and the Senju are the descendants of Hagoromo whilst the Uchiha are the descendents of Hamura …**_ "

" _Shit …_ "

Madara grit his teeth as he steadied himself on his feet, the impact having shaken him rather violently and left him slightly dazed. Looking around he saw that the Tailed Beasts were now being absorbed into the Gedo Statue once more like the good little pawns they were and grinned.

The only one left who had yet to submit was Naruto who was pulling against the chain with everything he had though it clearly wouldn't save him in the end. Channelling extra chakra into the statue Naruto found himself yanked right in front of the statue as Kurama's power was suddenly yanked out of him, a thick stream of crimson entering the mouth only to be severed at the last moment by Natsu's Aura coated arm.

Catching Naruto before he fell he placed him on the ground and checked for a pulse and found a faint one before sighing. He was unsure exactly how much of Kurama's power the statue got but at this point it mattered little since it was now Madara's to control for the moment.

"There we go, now that wasn't so hard was it," Madara said with a smirk as a chain shot out of the Gedo Statue's mouth and pierced his back. "Now the moment has arrived …"

The chain slowly lifted Madara into the air and gently brought him into the mouth of the statue. Once out of sight the mouth snapped shut and the statue instantly turned a Pure White colour.

The statue slowly began to shrink down in size until it became human sized, Madara's form quickly overtaking that of the statues until finally he emerged once more reborn as the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki.

Holding out his right hand Madara summoned a staff into his right hand which differed at the top from Obito's as it possessed simply a broken circle and nothing more. Opening his eyes to reveal an Eternal Mangekyo and a Rinnegan Madara grinned and twirled the staff in his hands before gently tapping it down on the earth next to him.

"I have succeeded at long last, now only one last step remains before true peace is attained!"

" _Natsu this guy is strong, real strong._ "

" _Yeah I can feel it …_ "

"Before I put the world under the Eternal Tsukuyomi I must pass judgement on those who dared defy me to the very end," Madara said as his eyes locked with Natsu's own. "You tossed Obito around when he was the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki however let us see how you fare against a real foe Natsu Dragneel."

"You won't win Madara," Natsu said as he left Naruto with Minato and the other Hokage before stepping forward. "The moment you absorbed the Ten Tails you fell under MY jurisdiction which means you get to cop the full brunt of my power."

"That is exactly what I've been waiting for," Madara grinned. "You will most certainly provide me the dance I've desired all my life, a dance that will validate not only my existence but everything I've worked for up until this monumental occasion!"

"Then let's go Madara," Natsu said as his height increased due to the amount of power he was being forced to put out.

" _You're getting closer to your former power Natsu, I remember you being forced into this height when we fought._ "

" _I can feel it returning yet it isn't the power I lost, this is the newfound power I've earned over the course of my time in this world._ "

" _I wonder if you'll get your Perfected Hybrid Aura back?_ "

" _I'll take what I can get at this point,_ " Natsu sighed. " _Kaguya is no doubt out there waiting to make her move in all this mess._ "

" _Then we'd best be prepared._ "

Madara seemed to grin at Natsu's increase in height and sudden output of power as the two vanished and clashed nearby, Natsu's fist being blocked by Madara's staff as the two began their second battle.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	111. Natsu Versus Madara Round Two

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews.**

 **Hiccup-ALG – Firstly Natsu is still missing an array of powers which are still scattered and its only thanks to training and other influences that he is as strong as he is now. Second Natsu won't be using Anti for a bit since he's kind of hesitant after the whole Tim thing which will get explained later on.**

 **As for the Ahnkseram thing him sharing power with Natsu is kind of different because its not like the Aava situation where she was sealed into him Ahnkseram was consumed and absorbed into him with Ahnkseram using the last scraps of his power to retain his own existence as he has become famous for throughout Vol I. Ahnkseram has power to share but the majority of the power Natsu took from him when he consumed him is scattered in the crystals across Time.**

 **And that ability of Natsu's is really just a similar ability to that of the Saiyans but it was manipulated at the end of Vol I by the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction to give Natsu a fighting chance. As of now it doesn't see a lot of use because Natsu has to sustain damage for it to kick in though that will change starting this chapter.**

 **Shadow465 – Well Madara is way weaker than Natsu when he fought Achnologia because Natsu is missing probably a good 25% if not more in raw power reserves that he got when consuming Ahnkseram. The crystals he's gotten thus far have given him back a lot of the knowledge for his abilities alongside some raw power but he's still missing a great deal and in its place he's been training to try and match it.**

 **DarkFireCat – My only answer without being massively spoilery though technically it is if you are even half as observant is think about this. The Council of Twenty Four is made up of Twelve Gods of Creation and Twelve Gods of Destruction.**

 **Ouroborousdragon – I know that but I'm not a fan of the Ashura and Indra reincarnation thing so I'm altering things so that Naruto will get his power from Hagoromo directly and Sasuke will get his from Hamura. I've dropped heaps of hints throughout the story about me doing this.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Natsu Versus Madara Round Two**

 _ **Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu's eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared from the clash between the pair revealing that his attack did absolutely nothing to the staff made from the strange black substance. Ducking in order to avoid being hit in the neck by said staff Natsu blew himself away from Madara using his own flames and skidded to a stop several metres away.

" _That's definitely the same black substance Obito was using but unlike his version of it this one seems to be nigh on indestructible, but how is that possible?_ "

" _Try experimenting a little to see what works,_ " Ahnkseram suggested as Natsu felt his fellow Hybrid fully link up with his senses. " _As you fight I'll try and analyse what that black stuff actually is, I swear I've seen it somewhere before …_ "

" _ **I'm working on something too Father so just do what you can for the moment.**_ "

" _All right then,_ " Natsu sighed internally as he returned his full attention to Madara who seemed to be taking practice swings with his staff.

"If only our world knew of the power you had at your fingertips Natsu, the Kage, the Akatsuki and everyone else who dared defy you would have cowered at your feet! To think you were able to go so long in our world hiding such unfathomable abilities, the boredom you no doubt endured as you fought us lowly humans would have been maddening!"

"I've had an entire lifetimes worth of combat and all the pain and loss associated with it, I have no desire to instigate more if I can help it," Natsu said as he cracked his neck to relieve some pressure. "That being said if I can save a few people from scum like you who try to destroy everything they touch then I'll gladly jump into the fray!"

"Is that right," Madara chuckled as he began to float up into the sky. "Then let's put that to the test shall we."

Raising his free hand Madara held up his middle and index fingers as a purple light began to glow signalling the makings of his first attack. Natsu tensed as he began to channel his aura to his senses so that he could effectively dodge however his senses told him he wasn't the intended target.

' _If he's not aiming at me then what's he …'_

" **Hybrid's Aura: Sage Art – Light Fissure!** "

Madara smirked in his direction before turning his attack on the Shinobi Alliance who were busy fighting against the beasts that the Ten Tails unleashed earlier, unaware that instant death was about to be unleashed upon them.

Natsu used his instantaneous warp to appear right in front of the alliance right as Madara fired his attack, slamming his Demonic foot into the earth as walls of flesh burst from the earth in an attempt to block the attack.

Madara's attack ripped through countless layers of skin before it finally reached Natsu who had steeled himself to take the blow, wincing as it left a large slash across his forearms and chest.

"You would let yourself sustain an injury to protect this … trash?"

Sighing Natsu returned to a regular standing position as he dusted off his arms, the injuries he'd sustained already healing themselves as he met Madara's gaze with a glare.

"These people are better than you Madara, unlike you these people do not run from death instead they face foes a hundred time stronger than them and spit in their faces! Throughout my time in this world when people spoke of you they spoke as if you were some legend that should be revered but from what I've seen you're nothing more than a glorified thug, overrated and not worth the breath it would waste mentioning you to anyone!"

Instead of pissing off the Uchiha Natsu's words instead prompted the man to laugh as he descended slightly to match Natsu's current level in the sky.

"If you see me as nothing more than a glorified thug then what does that make you I wonder? You who has come from outside this world and meddled in its affairs using your power to force those who disagree with you into submission and meddling where you were neither wanted nor needed!"

"Don't try to twist things Madara," Natsu said as he frowned at the statement. "I may not be from this world but I have only fought when given no other choice in the matter and the so called meddling was only done when I encountered something that anyone with a shred of humanity would have found repulsive."

"It doesn't matter how you view things Natsu the fact is you don't have a right to interfere in the affairs of this world yet you continue to do so thereby making yourself a hypocrite when you slander my name, accusing me of actions that you yourself are equally as guilty of."

" _You studied those black things enough yet Ahnkseram because I'm getting a real itch to punch Madara in the face._ "

" _I'm surprised he just started droning on instead of following up his last attack to be honest, yeah I'm getting a pretty decent idea as to how those sphere things work but we'll need combat tests to fully understand how they function._ "

" _I'm sure I can handle that,_ " Natsu replied with a smirk as he clenched his fists and rose to match Madara's height.

"I must admit though that the power you've got intrigues me, actually the better way to describe it is that it excites me. Not only will I be able to have fun with someone who will undoubtedly be one of my greatest challengers but once I defeat you I shall claim your power for myself to ensure that none can ever deny my desires again."

" _Honestly everyone wants my power,_ " Natsu sighed as he adjusted his posture ever so slightly.

" _Hardly surprising, I suffered the same when I was alive I mean you even consumed me just so you could get a hold of my power, for all the good that ended up doing us in the end._ "

Natsu vanished and appeared behind Madara, his leg poised to strike the Uchiha's neck however Madara had already moved his staff to block the attack. Striking the staff and doing no damage Natsu spun around to deliver a blow to Madara's face however that was blocked by one of the black orbs that morphed into a small shield.

" _He can create those things almost instantaneously it seems._ "

" _There is a delay but we're talking centiseconds here,_ " Ahnkseram replied with a hint of frustration. " _It's like the Hybrid Aura itself commands it to defend him rather than him needing to consciously will the movement and manipulation to take place._ "

Pulling back Natsu vanished and appeared behind Madara again and threw a basic punch at the back of his head to see what would happen. Like before one of the orbs morphed into a small shield to protect him, negating all damage as he moved to counterattack.

Vanishing again Natsu began to attack spots randomly before vanishing once again in order to test the full capabilities of Madara's defence and to his annoyance it was solid. After finishing his attacks he appeared several metres in front of Madara who now sported a confident smirk.

"It appears that despite all your power you cannot breath through my Truth Seeking Orbs like you could with Obito's."

' _So that's what they're called …'_

"What are these Truth Seeking Orbs anyway?"

"You really expect me to just answer that," Madara scoffed. "Planning on asking me for my trump cards next?"

" _I've got a fairly good idea how we can handle whatever these Truth Seeking Orbs are Natsu but it won't be easy to get past them I'm afraid._ "

" _Hey if it lets me punch this idiot in the face I'm down for whatever plan you've got._ "

" _All right well basically we need to do one of two things. Option A is that we out speed the spawn time of the shields which is in theory possible but only if we play our trump card early._ "

" _Not happening._ "

" _Option B is that we start using Anti-._ "

" _No._ "

" _Then we have to go with Option C …_ "

Natsu felt Ahnkseram place something in his mind and upon inspecting it a small smirk slowly wormed its way onto his face, a smirk that prompted Madara to lose his own.

"Something funny about being unable to hit me Dragneel?"

"Actually yes there is."

"And what would that be exactly," Madara asked with narrowed eyes.

"How about I show you instead," Natsu replied with a grin as he began to release more of his power, power that startled Madara as he flew back slightly from the shockwave released from his body.

"You were holding back!"

"Of course I was idiot, do you really think that I'd use one hundred percent of my power against someone like you?"

" _You could've fooled me with that bluff then, nice job making it sound believable._ "

" _Well technically it's true I mean even now I'm only using seventy percent._ "

" _Seventy, a hundred, is there really much difference?_ "

" _When it comes to me then yes there is a massive difference._ "

Natsu caught Madara's staff that had been aimed directly at his head with two fingers much to the Uchiha's shock. Trying to pull the staff away Madara found it wouldn't even budge regardless of how much power he put behind his right arm.

"What will you do now Madara?"

"What sort of trickery is this," Madara hissed as he kept trying to pull his staff away. "The difference between our power can't be so far that you simply outclass me!"

"You would be correct it isn't too far at the moment however you haven't got the experience like I do when it comes to using the power of the Hybrid. These Truth Seeking Orbs are made from a substance I can't even begin to describe however that doesn't mean I can't find a way to combat it."

"And whatever you're doing is how you plan on bypassing my Truth Seeking Orbs?"

"Oh yes," Natsu replied with a grin as steam began to rise from his skin, a snarl making its way onto his face as Ahnkseram continued to flood his mind with images to fuel his anger. "You wanted a fight Madara well allow me to give you one …"

"This heat," Madara muttered, wincing as the skin on his hand turned a bright red colour from the steam.

"I wonder how you'll fare against me now Madara, **Dragon's Fury!** "

Natsu's body was coated in an aura of pitch black flames which blew Madara back, his staff all but forgotten as he focused all his power on healing his now badly burnt arm.

" _Try not to lose yourself to your anger Natsu, remember last time …_ "

" _I know Ahnkseram,_ " Natsu snarled as he felt his rage rise even further. " _No Anti and no full power attacks that can strike the planet you don't have to tell me twice!_ "

"What the hell are you Dragneel," Madara shouted as he managed to raise his staff just in time to block a punch from the raged fuelled Dragon Slayer. "Where do you keep drawing power from!"

Natsu didn't respond instead igniting the fist that was being held back by Madara's staff and firing a powerful stream of crimson flame, engulfing the Uchiha as he was blown back by an explosion.

Darting forward Natsu went to punch Madara in the face but a small shield blocked his attack. Spinning around on the spot his right leg smashed into another small shield however Madara was surprised to find himself pushed back slightly despite the shield being undamaged.

"Impossible, these Truth Seeking Orbs cannot be pushed unless I will them to be!"

Spinning around again Natsu's left leg met Madara's staff as the Uchiha moved to throw a punch of his own which was swiftly blocked and countered as Natsu broke his arm in three places within a second.

"You dare …"

Spinning around again Madara blocked an attack from above but found that even though his shield absorbed the full damage he was still sent flying down to the earth, crashing into the ground and creating a large crater that was quickly filled with a steady stream of black flame.

" _Ok we're making good progress now that we know these orbs can be moved if enough force is behind the blow._ "

" _That doesn't mean much when any damage I deal to him simply regenerates,_ " Natsu replied with a slight growl as he watched Madara ascend from the inferno below surrounded by a full sphere made from the Truth Seeking Orbs.

Dismissing the sphere once he was free from the flames Madara glared at Natsu before going on the offensive as Natsu began weaving back and forth in order to evade the attacks. The pair started off relatively slow however their speed quickly increased to the point that there appeared to be ten arms striking at least six Natsu's as the pair began leaving afterimages in their wake.

After dodging countless strikes Natsu managed to catch one of Madara's fists and used the force behind the blow to spin him around before landing a solid kick to his side, shattering all the ribs on the left half of his body and sending him flying into the ground nearby.

Hitting the ground hard Madara left a large tear in the earth as he smashed the bottom of his staff into the earth in an attempt to anchor himself. Finally coming to a stop Madara quickly healed his ribs and organs just in time to prepare himself for the attack Natsu had sent his way.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Lightning Dragon's Reverberating Roar!** "

Madara couldn't help but look at the attack in awe as its sheer size alone eclipsed the one he'd used against the Ten Tails in his Dragon Form earlier. Grinning he spun his staff around in a circle as fast as he could until couldn't be tracked by the human eye.

Natsu's attack crashed against Madara as he infused his staff with all his Truth Seeking Orbs knowing full well that one wouldn't be able to stop an attack of this magnitude. Madara quickly found himself being pushed back as he skidded along the earth at mach speed though his defence was holding despite the power being hurled against it.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Lightning Dragon's Destabilizing Firing Hammer!** "

"What-!"

Madara had no time to put up a defence as Natsu appeared behind him and smashed him in the back of the head with an attack that blew his head clean off of his shoulders. Without his head to coordinate his defence Madara's body was sent into the massive blast as Natsu warped away to avoid being caught up in the impending explosion.

Appearing next to the shocked Kage Natsu sighed as Ahnkseram ceased fuelling his Dragon's Fury, his rage rapidly dissipating as the intense heat and steam vanished.

"Natsu, what the hell was that," Minato blurted out in a mixture of shock and awe as Natsu grinned tiredly toward the blonde.

"I didn't want to throw so much power out in one go but once I figured out how those Truth Seeking Orbs worked I knew that I had little choice. It appears that the orbs react to any potential threats Madara is facing and deploy as either shields or weapons so if you want to successfully hit the bastard you have to overwhelm his defences."

"So you launched that massive attack knowing he had little choice but to defend with all he had," Hashirama said impressed. "Everyone aside from myself seemed to have trouble following the speed you two were moving at by the end so I found myself commentating over your fight for a bit."

"Yeah well after fighting the Ten Tails and having to heal injuries in such a massive body combined with all the shit I did before fighting Madara has worn me down quite a bit," Natsu sighed as he felt the fatigue from the last day and a half of combat catching up to him.

Before anyone could react Natsu was suddenly face first in a crater with a furious and still regenerating Madara holding him by the back of his head, blood trails coming from almost every orifice.

"You little shit," Madara growled as he stabbed Natsu through the back of the neck with the bottom of his staff and channelled a large amount of chakra into it. " **Hybrid's Aura: Sage Art – Lightmass Detonation!** "

Madara's staff began to glow as the Kage found themselves warped inside of Sasuke's Susanoo, courtesy of Seilah whose eyes were currently glowing the same darker shade of Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue Natsu's had been a moment ago.

"Y-you can also use his power!"

"I am merely borrowing Master Natsu's power for the moment since he knows he is about to be blown into unconsciousness. I shall do what I can to stave off Madara however I will need help since I am not used to using such power."

"Of course we'll help," Hiruzen replied instantly. "We may not possess the level of strength Madara has right now but together we should be able to at the very least hold him back until we can think of a better plan!"

Before anyone else could speak Madara's staff detonated alerting the Kage to just how far away Seilah had taken them from the blast zone as a massive dome of light formed off in the distance.

"Are you sure he'll survive that?"

"Master has endured worse and he told me to allow it to happen."

"He willingly let Madara blow him up?"

"Yes and no," Seilah sighed. "Master is currently tired from fighting several high tier foes in rapid succession so he shall use this as an opportunity to gain some of his power back and work on a way to kill Madara for good."

"Then we must all do what we can," Tobirama said firmly. "Our best chance is Natsu and if he needs time to recover then we shall do whatever it takes to give him as much of it as we can!"

"So Natsu Sensei is down now too is he …?"

"Naruto," Minato gasped as he spun around and knelt down to his son's level. "Are you alright!"

"Kurama's gone again along with a chunk of his chakra," Naruto sighed as he rose into a sitting position. "And now that bastard Madara is trying to take out Natsu Sensei, I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"Are you forgetting the fact that Natsu is a thousand times stronger than we are idiot," Sasuke scoffed. "There's no way that we'll be able to so much as scratch Madara let alone get revenge on him for anything!"

"If we all work together we might just have a shot Sasuke!"

"Oh yeah because if the Nine Tailed Beasts and Natsu couldn't do it then we've got a chance," Sasuke snapped before running a hand through his hair and sighing. "But I suppose we haven't got any other choice but to fight now so we might as well go up against him."

"See now you're getting it!"

"Idiot …"

"You two will be sticking with me," Seilah said as the pair snapped their necks in Seilah's direction faster than anyone could blink. "Master Natsu's primary order was to carry out two tasks, the first being to delay Madara as long as possible."

"And the second," Hashirama asked with a resigned smile knowing full well what Natsu had planned.

"I am to ensure these two are not killed so I am to use every last drop of power available to me to achieve that goal, understand where I'm going with this?"

"Ooo, that's crafty Seilah Sensei," Naruto chuckled earning a smirk from the Demoness in response.

"When Master gives orders in the heat of the moment he often fails to leave out potential loopholes though in this case I would argue that it is in everyone's best interest since I can take the full ninety nine percent."

"And that is why they call you a Demon Seilah Sensei, far too cunning for your own good."

"Naturally, I was made by Master's older Brother who was just as good at being cunning if not greater than Master himself. But enough about this for now I must ensure Madara does not obliterate Master's body in its entirety otherwise he will be unable to regenerate."

Seilah glowed for a moment as her kimono vanished and was replaced with an outfit similar to Natsu's own however the duplicate of Nobu's coat had several deviations from the original, namely that the golden trims were silver and the symbol for the Hybrid glowed on the back as if it were pulsing.

"Copying Natsu Sensei's clothes now Seilah Sensei," Naruto teased only to be smacked over the back of the head in response.

"If you must know this is a consequence for accepting the maximum amount I can take from Master Natsu, the more I take the more I become him for lack of a better description."

"Yeah because you definitely wouldn't take a chance at swiping some of Natsu Sensei's clothes," Naruto scoffed only to find himself kicked out of the Susanoo, hard.

"Minato I want you to warp Master away from Madara the moment I draw his attention alright."

"I can do that, anywhere specific I should take him?"

"Far away," Seilah replied heavily emphasising the FAR part.

"Alright I've still got tags set up from the fight against Obito so that's several miles at least and I can connect with ones back where the Alliance were when we arrived."

"That will suffice," Seilah said with a stiff nod. "Now for the rest of you my only advice is that if your name isn't Hashirama Senju then stay the hell away from Madara, do not under any circumstances try to engage him in melee combat!"

"I can see the logic behind that," Tobirama snorted in response. "Hiruzen and I shall provide support though you mentioned earlier you wanted Naruto and Sasuke to fight alongside you so I wonder how you factor them into all this?"

"From what I can gather from Master's thoughts on the pair he believes that they actually can stand against him, why he believes that I cannot say but he seems to believe that it is necessary for them to do so."

"Then I suppose we shall simply have to trust in his judgement," Tobirama sighed prompting Sasuke to snort in amusement.

"Trust in the judgement of a man who let himself get blown up just so he could take a break, yeah I'm feeling real confident about our win now."

"Agreed," Hiruzen grumbled in agreement. "Though Natsu has yet to let us down so I shall trust in him despite what my better judgement suggests."

"Thank you all for the confidence in my Master," Seilah said sincerely. "Now let us be off to face Madara then shall we!"

After picking up Naruto who was clearly holding himself back from an angry rant the group began to make their way back over to the centre of the blast, preparing themselves for a tough fight and praying that Natsu actually did know what he was doing.

 _ **/?/**_

"We do not understand Dragneel's actions, the logic behind letting your foe land a critical blow-?"

"Dragneel never did operate under the realm of normalcy; the rules of logic fail to apply when facing him in the field of battle."

"But even still, to allow your foe the chance to kill you-!"

"Enough Flauros, all is proceeding as I have foreseen it!"

"Is it now Solomon because one would think you'd want me drawn into direct confrontation with Dragneel?"

"Do not address him that way," Flauros snapped before being silenced by a wave of Solomon's hand.

"Have you already forgotten the plan because it almost seems as if you forgot the reasoning behind the involvement of Madara Uchiha, Kaguya."

"I haven't forgotten Solomon just like I haven't forgotten our agreement," Kaguya replied as she waved her hand summoning five Holy Grails before her. "My pawns collected these whilst Dragneel and his friends were distracted, five Holy Grails as promised."

"Excellent," Solomon said with the first sign of emotion Kaguya had seen on the man's face, a slight grin. "With these we can move things along quite nicely, we appreciate your efforts Kaguya."

"As long as you don't forget your part of the deal then it was a pleasure working with someone of your … calibre. I will admit though I am concerned with the way things are going down there."

"How so?"

"Dragneel's Assistant is formidable in her own right, sending any of my pawns against her would be foolish."

"I thought you absorbed them after they outlived their usefulness?"

"All but two were absorbed, Number One and Number Three still have their uses, the rest struggled against the Servant and Master from Chaldea and that was simply unacceptable."

"As much as we are loath to admit it the ones from Chaldea do possess something special, as inconsequential to our plans in the long run as it is it must be acknowledged regardless."

"Have the rest arrived," Kaguya sighed as Solomon nodded his head in confirmation.

"It has been many years since we have last convened so it should be interesting to see how much has changed between us all," Solomon said as he gestured for Kaguya to follow him up the pure white steps that led to a massive throne like structure that was currently enthralled within billions of tentacles that constantly pulsed and writhed around the place.

Looking upward for a moment to the endless void that was Solomon's realm Kaguya couldn't help but shudder at the power on display before her. She was an Elder God, a title few would scoff at but the power Solomon held was something far beyond even her comprehension and it was clear that he was the undisputed leader of the group that she had chosen to be a part of.

The ring at the centre of the void space and the one that currently sat over her own realm was one of Solomon's Three Great Noble Phantasms. The man had the power to manipulate Time and Space on an unprecedented scale, a scale that dwarfed that of even the Gods over in Equilibrius and it was a no brainer that she would join him rather than stand in his path.

Such were the thoughts echoed by the other members of the group who each sat before her as she arrived to a large circle table that sat before the massive throne she'd gazed at earlier. Solomon motioned for her to sit in her assigned seat before moving and sitting lazily on the throne as his eyes studied everyone else currently present.

"At long last we have finally convened," Solomon said after several moments. "I must admit that I find it curious every last one of you showed up."

"Of course we showed up," a middle aged man with black eyes and hair said with a scowl from atop his absolute mountain of a black Dragon. "We all owe debts to you Solomon and regardless of what some might believe we are not foolish enough to deny a man who can simply summon himself back from Death simply because he feels like it."

"Agreed," another man who was for the most part obscured by the shadow of the Dragon said as his piercing almond coloured eyes with light coloured irises, the thin circles surrounding the pupils proving that the man wasn't human in the slightest as a sinister grin plagued his mostly shaded face. "That isn't to say most of us wouldn't have come anyway though."

"Why have we gathered though," a man dressed in what could only be described as royal robes asked. His pale green skin and long pointed ears signalling that he too wasn't human as he twirled his staff around in boredom.

"There are always reasons for what we do and you all know that," Solomon said as he looked over everyone present from those who spoke to those who remained silent. "We are gathered for one goal and said goal will never change."

"The Incineration of Humanity nonsense again-."

"Shut it Brunestud before you get us all killed!"

 _Ultimate One Of The Moon_

 _One Of The Twenty Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors_

 _Crimson Moon Brunestud_

"You dare address me in such a disrespectful manner Im," Brunestud sneered as he slowly rose from his position at the table letting his Aura flood the area though no one present actually shied away from it.

"You might be something close to a Primordial Brunestud and that may strike fear into the hearts of the trash in your world but we're not in your world and all of us are well beyond the common trash that pollutes the realms and you will show us the respect we deserve!"

 _Authority Of The Empty Throne_

 _Enigma Of The Void Century_

 _Im_

"I've yet to see evidence that would suggest I need to allow myself to fall to the level of humans and mere Gods and Devils," Brunestud spat. "It's bad enough I have to deal with half humans speaking with me let alone filth like you!"

"Brunestud," Solomon said as the True Ancestor paused mid rant and turned his attention toward him. "You may squabble with Im after this meeting is concluded. You might not believe it but the other six have tasks they must do, especially Kaguya here."

"Aren't you on the cusp of reclaiming your body again," Im asked with a small smirk. "How many years has it been since you've had your original body?"

"It isn't important," Kaguya replied unwilling to show any sign of fear or nervousness at the raw power Brunestud was still leaking despite having resumed his seat.

"Kaguya is right there are more pressing concerns to address," Solomon said as the group waited to see what Solomon wanted them for. "Natsu Dragneel is on the cusp of facing the first of us."

"The Hybrid brat," Brunestud sneered. "King of Balance is nothing more than a fancy title, the brat plays with powers he could scarcely comprehend."

"It is rather amusing to watch though," Im replied with his grin growing to unrealistic proportions that had even Brunestud avoiding his gaze.

"What is your point Solomon," the man atop the Dragon asked in mild interest. "You wouldn't have called for all of us if you believed he could be easily handled so what do you want?"

"Kaguya will undoubtedly be facing Dragneel soon and we shall see if this timeline is doomed to repeat the fate of the last. Amon-Ra has spent every moment since his recreation gazing at the possible futures and assures me that for the moment this is the most appropriate future to succeed in our plans."

"And your point is Solomon," Brunestud asked clearly uninterested in the topic.

"We are all allies are we not? Surely you would not deprive yourself of such knowledge should Kaguya fail in her bid to wipe Dragneel away and claim his power for her own?"

"So you basically just want us to watch the fight," Im asked clearly finding Brunestud's glare amusing.

"Indeed, knowing one's enemy is always said to have been a good thing after all."

"Is there anything else because I have much work to do back in my own world," Brunestud sighed as Solomon leant forward in his massive throne.

"Actually I believe there is," he replied as he summoned the five Holy Grails much to the surprise of those present. "Courtesy of Kaguya by the way."

"What could you possibly need five Holy Grails for Solomon," Brunestud asked no longer adopting a hostile attitude now instead finding the conversation intriguing.

"You are all no doubt aware of the Realis Holy Grail War and its conditions for winning correct," Solomon asked receiving nods in response. "I hold five of the pieces yet I cannot end the game which can only mean one thing, either I am ineligible to play the game or a higher force in involved in this Grail War that I have yet to detect."

"My money is on the higher force," Brunestud said instantly. "The rules of a Grail War are ironclad yet you hold almost enough to win yet there is no sign of any change."

"I would ask that we all use this time to speculate as to what the cause is and how this could affect our plans, at least until Kaguya is forced to depart."

The group grumbled in agreement as Kaguya found herself on the receiving end of several glares since many of them didn't want to be there at all. Naturally she adopted a stony mask and trudged through them, her mind still on the war that was being fought in her own realm.

She never noticed Solomon's sadistic smirk directed her way as the table broke out into several schoolyard fights.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	112. Madara's Onslaught

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – I revealed one which was Rodin back in Vol I but that will be explained later on though it plays into the notion of there being 16 Universes once in Dragon Ball Super.**

 **DarkFireCat – Basically the regular ones on Earth can't revive beings of a certain power, the ones on Namek can't revive Gods or Devils or anything higher. The Super Dragon Balls on the other hand can but they can't revive beings that sit in the Primordial Tier or higher. It's not that they couldn't do that though it's just that the One Above All simply won't let anyone do that.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Madara's Onslaught**

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

"We're almost there," Sasuke said sharply as powerful blasts of wind began slamming against the Susanoo. "Is everyone ready?"

"Just one moment," Minato said as he placed a hand on Seilah's right shoulder leaving a marker that quickly faded. "This will make getting Natsu out of there much easier."

"Sasuke prepare to drop the Susanoo," Seilah said as she placed a hand on both Naruto and Sasuke. "The rest of you know what you need to do, yes?"

"We'll be ready," Tobirama said firmly. "Saru and I will prepare as many traps as we can."

"My Brother and young Hiruzen will play their part now let us stop Madara and his madness for as long as we can," Hashirama said as he placed a hand on Seilah's left shoulder.

"All right," Seilah sighed as she took in a deep breath to steel herself. "Drop the Susanoo!"

The hulking humanoid armor vanished instantly as the Kage fell to the earth below, Seilah however warped several hundred metres away from Madara to drop Hashirama before warping again.

Madara stood over what remained of Natsu's body, a leg and a bit of his torso connected by half burnt tendons with the rest having been blown into less than dust as a result of the blast. Madara himself had again sustained damage from the explosion however it was nothing more than a few serious burns.

"I'm not foolish enough to let any piece of you remain Dragneel," Madara gasped as he staggered forward toward what remained of his body. "This will finish it!"

A bright white light began to appear on the end of Madara's staff as he pointed it at the destroyed body however his Truth Seeking Orbs moved to shield him from an attack as a horned girl wearing Dragneel's clothes appeared in his face, a fully charged attack directed point blank at his face.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Walc Eltneg Dne S'dlrow!** "

Madara's eyes narrowed as he watched Minato appear with a yellow flash behind Seilah and place his hand on his target's remains, nodding to the girl before vanishing once again in what amounted to a second at most.

He didn't have any time to consider what he'd just seen since Seilah's attack had struck him directly, cleaving off part of his face before blowing up sending him flying several kilometres in a matter of seconds.

Beginning to form a full body shield with his Truth Seeking Orbs Madara was shocked to see the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki alive, using its power and merging his power with an Uchiha who also bore the Eternal Mangekyo.

" **Amaterasu!** "

Madara grit his teeth as he felt the black flames ignite before the full body shield covered him as the black flames began eating away at his flesh. Knowing that if he wanted to get rid of the flames he would need to drop the shield Madara did so only to come face to face with Naruto who was now holding a massive shuriken made of pure chakra that seemed to be spitting out red lightning.

" **Devil's Aura: Lightning Style – Storm Rasenshuriken!** "

Ignoring the Amaterasu flames eating away at him for the moment Madara twirled his staff around as it became coated in Hybrid Aura and entered a defensive stance as the Storm Rasenshuriken made contact.

An ear piercing screeching sound made everyone wince as the Rasenshuriken grinded against Madara's staff, pushing the still stunned Uchiha back a fair distance until he found himself stuck in what appeared to be a mud like substance.

" **God's Aura: Earth Style – Sacred Bog Jutsu!** "

Looking to his left he saw Hiruzen wielding the lighter Aura that made up his own and scowled, how could someone like him gain possession of such a power!

" **Water Style: Torrential Tribute!** "

Looking up above he saw the work of Tobirama in action as a literal sea appeared above him threatening to wash him away. This put Madara in a tight spot since he was being plagued with issues on all sides.

The biggest concern was the Rasenshuriken that would rip him to shreds should he let up his guard but the Amaterasu flames and Torrential Tribute threatened to kill him before that happened. Couple that with the fact that Sarutobi had effectively sealed his legs into Aura enhanced earth things weren't looking good for him, regardless of what power he may or may not possess.

"Who knew numbers would be so effective," Madara growled as he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Opening them once again Madara sent out a powerful shockwave in all directions that shattered the earth around him, disrupted the falling water above him and detonated the Rasenshuriken in front of him as the Jinchuuriki warped away before it exploded.

Appearing nearby his Eternal Mangekyo glowed for a brief moment, dispelling the Amaterasu flames that had been destroying his arm all whilst running a finger on his regenerating face.

"I must admit I was not expecting such a fierce attack from you lot," Madara said with a slight grin. "I had figured you all ran and wanted Dragneel to handle the problem but it seems I was sorely mistaken and you all still have fight left in you, I shall soon rectify that."

"You won't break our fighting spirit Madara," Hashirama said as he stared down his long-time rival and former friend. "We won't allow you to go any further; you've already killed thousands with that last attack of yours!"

"Ah Hashirama, there was a time I found myself excited to fight you however as you are now I find myself … sorely disappointed. Even with your full power you are nothing to me," Madara said as Seilah appeared several metres in front of him. "You however … you intrigue me girl."

"I couldn't care less about how interested in me you are Madara."

"Oh I can already tell you don't like me," Madara replied with a smirk. "That look of hatred in your eyes, truly it suits a monster such as yourself."

"My Master has given me his orders and I shall carry them out to the letter," Seilah replied coolly as she began to form a sphere of pitch black in between her two hands. "That being said if I happen to kill you before he wakes then I don't think he will see it as such a big loss."

"You are far stronger than all the others gathered here, the attack you landed on me is proof of that," Madara said as the light glow on the end of his staff returned. "But I wonder if you will be capable of matching me like Natsu did?"

"You are a fool if you believe yourself to be on my Master's level," Seilah scoffed. "The threats my Master has faced in the past would chew you up and spit you out faster than you could blink."

"Faster than I could blink you say? Let us put that to the test shall we, **Hybrid's Aura: Sage Art – Lightray Diviner!** "

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Nonnac LairehtE Dne S'dlrow!** "

From a large Black Magic Circle Seilah fired a massive blast of pure darkness that quickly clashed with one made of pure light that Madara had fired from his staff. The two attacks were dead even as they pushed each other back and forth, a sphere mixed between the two beginning to form at the centre that quickly expanded to the size of one of Madara's meteors.

"Such power, show me more," Madara cried in excitement as Seilah felt a sudden increase in power from the Uchiha, her own attack beginning to be pushed back forcing her to exert even more power to acclimatise.

" **God's Aura: Wood Style – Sacred Wooden Spear!** "

Madara winced as he was pierced through the back by an Aura laced wooden spear courtesy of Hashirama forcing him to divert his Truth Seeking Orbs to defending from behind rather than the massive threat before him.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Sage Art- Light Fang,** " Madara spat as he arched his neck and fired the attack that blew off one of Hashirama's arms as quick as it was fired much to the shock of the First Hokage.

"Damn you Madara," Tobirama growled. " **Water Style: Explosive Bite Of The Water Dragon!** "

Despite most of his power going toward fending off Seilah's attack Madara found himself unable to contain the grin that split his face. All his life he wanted to fight tough battles and now in his new life he was getting a constant stream of them, and they even included his former enemies to boot!

"Come on then Tobirama," Madara jeered. "Show me what the famed Second Hokage can do!"

A massive Water Dragon the size of a Tailed Beast appeared behind him as Madara felt Seilah's attack push him back ever so slightly. Applying a bit more power to his clash he turned around and directed the Truth Seeking orbs to form a wall that the Dragon crashed into, setting off a massive explosion that sent water and smoke flying in all directions.

"Is that all Tobirama!"

"We're not done yet Madara," Hashirama growled as he entered an all too familiar stance. " **God's Aura: Sage Art Wood Release – Shinju Senju Veritable Thousand Armed Kanon!** "

Madara found himself slightly concerned as the massive thousand armed budda appeared before him, this one being infused with the Aura of the Gods only made its presence that much more powerful.

"So you've decided to get serious have you Hashirama," Madara said softly as his grin faded to a small smile. "Very well then …"

Faster than anyone could react Madara detonated the massive sphere of power that had appeared between his and Seilah's attacks setting off a massive explosion that shook the land, kicking up a large amount of dust and sending anyone without prior experience in these kinds of battles flying.

Hashirama didn't even have time to begin his attack as a powerful ray of light sliced the top half of his wooden budda away before Madara appeared in front of him, staff charged with another attack that blew part of the First Hokage's body away.

"Serious yet still so disappointing."

"You must stop this madness Madara before you go too far," Hashirama gasped as he fell down due to half his body being missing. "It is not too late to fix what you have done!"

"Only a fool would stop now Hashirama especially when they are certainly on the cusp of victory," Madara said as his smile slowly faded away. "I know what you lot are up to and trust me it won't work, I will destroy Dragneel before he can regenerate!"

Vanishing Madara appeared next to Tobirama and with one swing of his staff sliced the Kage clean in two much to the shock of everyone present. Tobirama's halves fell to either side and faded into dust as the group tried to process what just happened.

"Do you all not yet understand the veritable sea of difference between our powers? Ants when working together can achieve wondrous feats that much is fact however what is an entire colony of ants to the raw energies of the blazing sun or the aggressive ocean tides?"

Floating upward and allowing his Aura to freely wash over the group Madara smirked as everyone flinched violently from the overwhelming force and malice behind it.

"That is what you all face today; I am the blazing sun and the aggressive ocean tide that threatens to wipe the ants known as shinobi from the annals of history!"

"You've lost it Madara," Hashirama said sadly only to receive the end of Madara's staff impaled into his forehead.

"You are the one who has lost his sanity Hashirama, you lost it when you believed this world would be able to achieve peace by itself. I am the herald of a new era and my will shall be denied no longer, the Eternal Tsukuyomi will soon be activated and all of you who remain shall understand why I work for such an end!"

Hashirama's body crumbled to dust as Madara ripped his staff free from the earth that had been behind the First Hokage's head. Looking over to Hiruzen he vanished and moved to kill him quickly like the others but surprisingly the old man narrowly dodged his attack.

"We might soon fall Madara however we Reanimated Hokage are expendable, those who live in the present are the ones whose lives cannot afford to be lost! You have returned our world to an age of terror not seen since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths Madara but that just means our world shall simply have to rise above your challenge to its freedom and forge a path toward the new dawn, unified against villains such as yourself!"

"What nonsense are you spouting," Madara scoffed as he moved to hit Hiruzen again only for the aged Kage to dodge again. "You are simply delaying the inevitable old man; you aren't even as strong as Hashirama so why do you delay the inevitable!"

"Why do I delay the inevitable you ask," Hiruzen replied with a slight smirk. "Do I delay because I am a stubborn old man or is it perhaps because I simply know something you don't?"

"Playing the fool this late in the game won't help you Third Hokage."

"Playing the fool? For all the power you posses be it Divine, Demonic or something else you really haven't learnt a thing since Lord First defeated you all those years ago have you?"

"What are you prattling on about?"

"You underestimated those who fought for a purpose other than their own desires the last time and you lost, today shall be no different."

Madara's eyes widened as he felt his entire body suddenly go rigid as a crushing force enveloped him from all sides.

"What-!"

"You were given a chance by Lord First to give up yet you chose to ignore it and destroy him instead, this is your just reward."

Madara managed to move his head just enough to see Naruto had drawn a complex Fuinjutsu seal all around the area he was in using over a dozen clones. Immediately he knew he was in trouble as Fuinjutsu's upper limit was dependant on the imagination of its user and this man was an Uzumaki, a veritable God of the art.

" **Devil's Aura: Demon Lord's Hundred Sealings Circle.** "

"Do you understand now Madara," Hiruzen said as he turned his attention back to the sudden spike in the old man's power. "There will always be those who fight for something greater and they will always come out on top. Even if what I'm about to do fails I go knowing that there are plenty who can still stand against you."

"What are you doing," Madara growled as Hiruzen began walking toward him, his body turning completely Galaxy Blue in colour.

"Seilah, Sasuke, Natsu and Naruto, I leave this world to you," Hiruzen said as he grabbed Madara by the throat before looking in Naruto's direction. "And Naruto … you truly are one of the greatest shinobi I've ever known, your parents, Jiraiya, Natsu and myself can find no greater honour than being your friend."

"Thanks old man," Naruto sniffed as Hiruzen turned his attention back toward Madara who was trying everything he could to escape the Fuinjutsu seal in vain.

"This is it," Hiruzen said as the light became blinding before suddenly detonating into a condensed pillar of pure God's Aura that vaporized everything around both Hiruzen and Madara's location.

"I'm surprised the Third Hokage knew how to do that," Seilah said thoughtfully as she appeared next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"The real question is will it be enough," Sasuke said through grit teeth knowing that if the Third Hokage failed to take Madara out then they likely wouldn't last long against the monster that was Madara Uchiha, Sage of the Six Paths version three.

As the light faded all three weren't surprised to see a badly burnt but still living Madara standing there panting heavily, his wounds already regenerating as he ripped himself free from Naruto's seal.

"The more damage I take … the stronger I become," Madara said more to himself than anyone else as he turned to face his last three opponents. "Your Fuinjutsu Seal was most impressive and could have held me for quite some time had the old fool not done what he did, that will be your undoing."

"This is bad," Naruto muttered. "That was one of the strongest Seals I knew, Kurama told me it could hold back the Ten Tails for at least half a day yet Madara just ripped himself free through sheer force."

"So what's the plan now," Sasuke said as he tensed his body in preparation for even the slightest bit of movement from Madara. "The only heavy hitter we have left is Seilah here and she's only borrowing Natsu's power she can't fully replicate it to its fullest potential."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Uchiha," Seilah scowled in response.

"We have to face facts," Sasuke hissed in anger. "Madara was strong before but you two surely can feel whatever this pressure is now, it's like he just entered a whole new tier even though he was already far above us!"

"You couldn't be more correct if you tried Sasuke," Madara said calmly as both Sasuke and Naruto found themselves face down in the dirt bordering on unconsciousness from a sudden and powerful blow from behind.

Seilah spun around and tried to deliver a darkness infused kick to Madara only for the man to block it with one of the Truth Seeking Orbs before jabbing her in the stomach with his staff sending her skidding backward in pain.

"I'm done playing around with you children," Madara sneered. "There is work to be done and I will not lose the chance to eliminate Dragneel from the game!"

"Good luck with that," Seilah shot back as she fired a condensed ball of darkness directly at him.

"Fool," Madara scoffed as he raised a shield to block only for the attack to prematurely explode though not in the conventional sense. "What …"

"It is you who is the fool Madara and a cocky fool at that," Seilah replied with a slightly smug tone. "You honestly cannot fathom others being capable of tricking you and that is what will cost you your new life.

Instead of her attack setting off a regular explosion it instead fired out what Madara could only describe as the colour black. Whatever it was it wasn't offensive or defensive in nature it simply existed and that was what troubled him more than anything else.

The black moved toward Seilah and attached itself to her like a second skin, moulding to her form and clothing acting as if it were there the entire time and Madara had to admit it did make for a frightening sight as the Hybrid eyes glowed ominously in the black nothingness before him.

"I see you do not understand what you see before you, few ever would. The power of the Gentle Darkness is not something one sees on a daily basis however it is clear that I must use all I have to win against someone like you."

"What is that black … thing?"

"I already told you Madara," Seilah sighed as the black grew in size until she towered over the Uchiha. "This is the Gentle Darkness, true Darkness the likes of which have not been wielded in centuries."

"Gentle Darkness, but it feels similar to my Truth Seeking Orbs in what it is comprised of? How can it be Darkness if it is made from a substance from reality?"

Madara froze as Seilah grinned to reveal pure white razor sharp teeth that gave her the appearance of a true monster, her hands changing into a more claw like shape as her lower body merged with the ground.

" _ **Tell me Madara, do you fear the monster that hides underneath your bed?**_ "

"That distorted voice … what is this girl?"

Floating upward slightly in order to avoid the black that was slowly consuming the earth around them Madara's eyes began heavily scrutinizing Seilah's new form, analysing it for even the most miniscule of details as he tried to comprehend what he was facing.

" _ **All humans have seen the Gentle Darkness and you are no exception Madara,**_ " Seilah's distorted voice echoed all around him as her form slowly began sinking into the earth. " _ **You may not remember it however your body has not forgotten the terror of what goes bump in the dead of night Madara.**_ "

"So you claim to be that which frightens mere children," Madara replied as his confidence slowly began to return as his eyes began giving him options on how to deal with this new threat. "You believe that I shall succumb to the same fears of a mere child?"

" _ **Can you do it though Madara?**_ "

"Can I do what?"

" _ **Can you overcome a power that has struck fear into the hearts of all beings since time immemorial?**_ "

"I know that I can defeat you," Madara shot back as he began to release even more power. "You are not THE Darkness you are merely wielding it for your own ends and whatever this is that you are doing is a mere technique, nothing more!"

" _ **The Gentle Darkness isn't a power to take lightly Madara, even in the hands of one such as Seilah.**_ "

Madara was immediately on guard the moment Seilah referred to herself in the third person as he sped up his preparations for his next technique.

" _ **Ooh, you tensed a little there Uchiha.**_ "

"Am I correct in assuming you are not the one whom I was just dealing with?"

" _ **You would be correct in such an assumption.**_ "

"Then what are you or to be more precise WHO are you?"

" _ **Who are we? We are the Gentle Darkness given living will by Zeref Dragneel and Ahnkseram in a time long ago in a place you couldn't possibly even begin to fathom. Hard wired into the young Demon Book we lay dormant until such a time arose where she was worthy of our power, to better aid her Lord and Master.**_ "

"And who is that?"

" _ **Who else,**_ " the Gentle Darkness replied with the same creepy grin. " _ **The Demon King Lord E.N.D, greatest of all Etherious Demons, mightiest of all Earthland beings, slayer of the Apocalypse Dragon Achnologia and devourer of the Chaotic Balance King Ahnkseram!**_ "

"And who is this E.N.D?"

" _ **Who else but Lord Natsu,**_ " the Gentle Darkness replied just as Madara finished his preparations.

"So Dragneel is as big of a threat as I'd thought, but why have you chosen now to appear?"

" _ **The young Demoness lacks training, lacks the necessary Aura to successfully control our power beyond mere tricks. The current state of Lord E.N.D and his subsequent loan of his power to the young one has granted us the chance to emerge to aid our Lord.**_ "

"So you're telling me that someone named Zeref and another guy named Ahnkseram managed to give Darkness itself a consciousness of its own and sealed it within this girl, correct?"

" _ **Yes that is correct however this is not the only occurrence of such a thing as another manifestation of us has appeared back in our Lord's home world known I believe as The Darkness. This being was brought about through human ritualistic sacrifice and was far weaker than we due to the taint of humanity etched into the fabric of its being; we suffer from no such deficiencies.**_ "

"And how was that one defeated," Madara asked only to receive a hollow chuckle in response.

" _ **Do you really believe we are so foolish as to reveal such a thing Madara, I do not think so. But if you must insist on knowing one of our weaknesses it could be said that we physically exist and that is our ultimate weakness.**_ "

"That's all I needed to hear," Madara grinned as he staggered forward slightly as a second Madara quite literally fell out of him followed by a third and fourth shortly after. " **Hybrid's Aura: Sage Art – Heavenly Life Duplication!** "

" _ **An interesting technique, you have clones yourself thrice it seems but will that be enough to save you I wonder?**_ "

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we," the main Madara replied with a smirk as all four moved to attack as the Gentle Darkness swung arm like claw at them knocking them all a fair distance back.

" _ **We are not on the level on the one whom we reside in Uchiha, we reside on a tier above yet still we sit below what will become Lord E.N.D's new upper limit.**_ "

"Aren't you a cocky entity," Madara said as a frown began to mar his features. "I don't believe I find myself desiring to speak with you any further."

" _ **We do not care about your desires Madara nor do we care about the desires of humanity, the Gods, Devils or any other race in all existence. Our only goal is to serve the girl whom we are bound to and our Lord E.N.D who leads all of Lord Zeref and Lord Ahnkseram's creations upon their passing.**_ "

From its chest the Gentle Darkness fired streams of pitch black that managed to ensnare one of the Madara's, dragging it back toward it before devouring it within its chest as the clone screamed out in horror.

"You need to go," Madara growled as he began charging up powerful attacks on the end of their staves. "I do not have the time to combat something like you so I shall simply remove you from the equation!"

" _ **Do your worst Uchiha,**_ " the Gentle Darkness replied as it raised its right clawed arm and blocked three massive beams of pure light energy, its creepy grin never once faltering even as its body began to crumble.

"It was interesting meeting a being such as yourself but you've wasted more than enough of my time!"

" _ **Overconfidence will be your undoing Madara,**_ " the Gentle Darkness replied as its tendrils wrapped around the two remaining clones of Madara. " _ **Question why we chose to reveal ourselves now and to a being like you and wonder what the brief moment of time we bought our Lord could possibly achieve and remember …**_ "

The Gentle Darkness ripped the two clones into the black that coated the ground below as they both cried out in horror just as the real Madara's attack pierced through the arm and chest of the Gentle Darkness.

" _ **Remember that we have, are and always will be watching your every fleeting move Madara Uchiha. Even once you descend into the Shinigami's stomach we will be there, observing silently as you suffer for eternity for your sins.**_ "

The body of the Gentle Darkness expanded before exploding, blowing Madara back as Seilah fell to the ground barely managing to land on her knees as she clutched her new chest wound.

"M-Master … I've failed you again … I lost control!"

"Indeed you did fail," Madara said as he landed before Seilah who was struggling to stand. "You revealed a new form and it achieved … nothing. Your efforts in standing against me were all for naught and now you shall die knowing that you were unable to serve your precious Master."

Gritting her teeth Seilah forced herself to rise and met Madara's gaze with a glare, her chest wound leaking copious amounts of blood however she refused to acknowledge it instead focusing on the more pressing issue before her.

"There was a time where I would have lost faith in myself upon hearing those words," Seilah said between breaths as she clenched her bloody fists. "But if there is one thing my Master has taught me its that it doesn't matter if I win or not, only that I try my hardest to accomplish as much as I can and if I fail that I rise to meet the challenge once again without a moment's hesitation!"

"Pathetic," Madara sneered as he raised his right fist. "You would give your life for someone as foolish as Dragneel! You deserve a dog's death!"

Punching Seilah in the face with as much strength as he could muster Madara was surprised when Seilah actually held her ground and pushed back against his fist, an audible crack following soon after seemed to go ignored by the Demoness as she pushed back and punched the shocked Uchiha in the face knocking him back slightly allowing her to fall to her knees once again.

"If I am to die in such a manner … I go as a proud Servant of Natsu Dragneel, my Lord E.N.D!"

Madara grit his teeth and raised his staff to land a killing blow and brought it down with as much force as he could only for an audible clang to halt him in place.

"So you two stand against me once more, why bother after seeing what I did to those who were ten times the shinobi you were?"

"Shut up Madara," Naruto snapped as both he and Sasuke held back Madara's staff with their swords both infused with Naruto's Devil's Aura. "We won't let you have your way any longer!"

"Of course you would come running to the aid of your Master's pet," Madara scowled as he turned his attention to Sasuke. "But why would you throw your life away for this trash?"

"I owe Natsu for quite a lot so it's only natural that I'd step up and help him out in such a desperate situation, as foolish and suicidal as it may be."

"Two more fools looking to become part of the meat grinder then it seems," Madara sighed. "If you are both that eager to forfeit your lives then I shall gladly take them."

Naruto was the first to get hit as Madara delivered a swift and powerful kick to his gut sending him crashing into Seilah who finally collapsed from blood loss and her own injuries and struggled to remain conscious.

Moments after Sasuke avoided a strike before sustaining a fierce blow to the side of the head that sent him crashing through bits of rubble and debris that was laying all around them as Madara grabbed Naruto and gave chase to Sasuke.

Smashing Naruto's face into the earth Madara shot off at high speed toward Sasuke's still skidding body and quickly grabbed him before beginning to drag the pair through the earth. Eventually he grew bored with such a tactic and decided to simply smash their heads together until a loud squelching sound could be heard.

Eyeing the pair in disgust Madara dropped them and looked at their smashed in faces in disgust before powering up a medium sized ball of flame atop his staff and fired it at the pair.

"NO!"

At the last moment Seilah appeared in front of the pair in her Etherious Form, still as wounded as before, with her arms outstretched in order to protect them. Madara grinned sadistically as she began to scream in agony as her whole body was absorbed into the attack before it exploded kicking up dust and debris.

"Foolish girl," Madara said to himself as the dust cleared to reveal Seilah who was now burnt to a crisp.

She had reverted to her regular form at some point and suffered even worse damage as a result. Despite her eyes being open it was obvious that she was either dead or unconscious despite the fact her body refused to fall.

"S-Seilah … Sen-sei," Naruto gasped out as he saw the Demoness' condition before him and cursed his inability to do anything before losing consciousness.

"Weak, all of you are so weak! The weakness of all of you disgusts me to no end," Madara growled as he kicked over Seilah as she landed next to Sasuke and Naruto's unconscious and badly beaten forms. "At least now I can finally go and-."

Madara paused as he slowly turned his head to his left to see a lone man, a Leaf shinobi, standing there with a determined look on his face. The man looked rather annoying at first glance however it was obvious that he had serious combat ability, his stance alone was more than enough to relay that.

"You too seek your end at my hand?"

"I had hoped that my good friend Natsu could handle you but it seems even he has had quite a bit of trouble. Not only have you killed so many of my fellow friends and comrades but now you have fallen as low as to torture your opponents for selfish reasons such a desire!"

"And?"

"I will not allow you to proceed any further Madara, my ninja way won't allow it!"

"Oh? And who are you to stand in my way when not even Dragneel could do it?"

"My name is Might Guy, Elite Jonin of the Hidden Leaf and the foremost expert on all things Taijutsu!"

"Obito told me about you," Madara said slowly. "He said you were unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu because of your pitifully low chakra reserves. That being said however you didn't make Elite Jonin by a mere fluke so what is it that has allowed you to rise so far with so little?"

"I'll gladly show you," Guy replied with a frown. "You've hurt enough people Madara so now I'll end it!"

"I'd like to see you try," Madara scoffed only to suddenly realize what the man was doing. "Hold on, you can open the Eight Inner Gates!?"

"Indeed I can," Guy replied as he clenched his fists. "And it will be thee fists of righteous hot blooded fury that will avenge all my friends who you've hurt and killed with your sick war!"

Madara grinned as he fully turned to face Guy, interested to see what the otherwise mediocre shinobi had to offer.

"Very well then let us see what someone like you can do to a God!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	113. The Eight Inner Gates Formation

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow465 – Oh trust me it's coming …**

 **RelentlessIce – Probably by the end of the next Volume he'll get back the power that he lost but by that point it will actually propel him well beyond what he was back at the end of Vol I.**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – Even if she could die Madara is cocky and often leaves his foes and forgets about them if a better fight shows up. My head cannon is she can die but Natsu if he becomes desperate enough could 'rebuild her' for lack of a better term. What that would entail exactly I couldn't tell you unless I explored that route which I haven't got any plans on doing anytime soon.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Eight Inner Gates Formation**

 _ **/Guy's POV/**_

Might Guy could be described as a simple man, a little eccentric perhaps but someone you could easily classify with but a few words. Another common misconception about the man was that people thought he was a fool like his Father Might Dai unaware that neither were in fact fools.

It was unfortunate that Guy was unable to wield chakra like a regular shinobi however Might Guy wasn't one to give up and forged a path for himself through sheer force of will, an effort that didn't go unnoticed by the higher ups in the Hidden Leaf.

He wasn't a prodigy, wasn't any kind of strategically genius nor was he the greatest role model though one Rock Lee would argue with such a notion until the early hours of the morning. Might Guy was simply an ordinary man who held a dream and set about achieving it using what little he had available.

Many today would claim he was still a failure; many of those who did were now dead.

As Might Guy, the man who wasn't special in any way, faced down the legendary Madara Uchiha he knew he wouldn't be walking away from this fight. He wasn't a believer in fate or destiny but even he knew that in order to beat a foe who's power was around the level of Natsu's he would need to use everything he had.

He had always wanted to spar with Natsu however the only thing he had to gauge his level to Madara's was Natsu's comparison to his own power and the excitement the God like being had upon seeing him open the Seventh Gate.

" _You might just be the strongest in this village aside from myself,_ " were Natsu's words to him upon witnessing the opening of the Gate and Guy wouldn't lie he felt a sense of pride knowing that someone as powerful as Natsu considered him to be THAT powerful.

But could he possibly match Madara? Guy shook his head knowing that such questions were irrelevant now, he had no choice but to match the man and anything less would be unacceptable.

"Show me then," Madara said with the excitement clearly present in his voice. "Show me the power of the Eight Inner Gates Formation!"

"Since you refuse to end this madness then I suppose I have no choice," Guy said with a frown as he looked over to the devastated forms of Naruto and Sasuke before noticing Seilah's shuddering form.

Walking over toward them Madara knelt down and almost immediately noticed her hand gently grabbing hold of his leg, undoubtedly it was all the strength she could muster at this point as she looked up at the man with an almost desperate expression.

"Don't …"

"You know that it doesn't matter if I fight young Seilah," Guy said softly as his eyes ran over her charred and bloodied form. "Lord Fourth told me Natsu should be recovered soon so I shall buy whatever time I can so in the meantime try not to strain yourself so that he can aid in your recovery."

"Stop," Seilah ground out only for her grip to fail. "He'll destroy you!"

"Perhaps he will," Guy replied as he rose from his kneeling position and turned to face Madara once more. "However I could never live with myself knowing that I could have done something to save the future generations from a life of servitude. Call it stubbornness on my part but I refuse to allow myself to bow before this man who would spit on all humanity and attempt to enslave us to his will, death is preferable over such a fate."

Seilah watched as the man walked away from her, a mixture of shock and intrigue as she wondered what would possibly possess the man to choose such a fate for himself. Guy stopped several feet away from Madara and clenched his fists as Seilah felt a massive spike in the man's power.

" **Sixth Gate Of View – Release!** "

Guy's skin turned bright red as power exploded all around him cracking the earth and kicking up dust though it was clear that this amount of power simply wasn't enough to combat Madara's ungodly amount.

"Remember Madara that you asked for this," Guy said darkly as Seilah who still had Natsu's eyes active watched in fascination as Guy's power tripled yet again which shot him close to Madara's own power. " **Seventh Gate Of Wonder – Release!** "

The red colouration of Guy's skin lessened as he was covered in a bluish hue she didn't recognize. To her surprise his power kept steadily rising seemingly in time with his panting as the man assumed a combat stance.

"Let us see what you are capable of then," Madara said seemingly disappointed as he vanished instantly and appeared before Guy who had already moved to dodge the strike from Madara's staff.

Seilah was surprised when Guy vanished using a similar burst of speed reappearing around Madara periodically in an attempt to land a blow on the Uchiha's body.

"It's just like the Chunin Exams when that boy fought Gaara," Seilah muttered to herself as she recalled the memory her Master had shown her.

" _That kid has some real talent._ "

At the time she dismissed his words as him merely being kind to the handicapped kid and yet here was what could only be described as history repeating itself, the unstoppable force versus the immovable object.

Guy was fast, faster than any mortal they'd come across in this world and yet it still wasn't enough to break Madara's Truth Seeking Orb defence though that wasn't all too surprising since even Natsu himself had trouble with breaking through it.

"Is this all you can do," Madara asked in a bored tone as he ceased using his Orbs instead choosing to block lazily using his arms and legs. It was quickly becoming clear that Guy was still outmatched as Madara vanished with Guy getting knocked around over a dozen times in the air several seconds later.

To his credit Guy wasn't weak but Madara was just unfathomably strong which meant that if the Seventh Gate wasn't enough …

"If there is nothing more to you than this then I will end it, such a shame since for a moment I thought perhaps you would grant me a good fight."

Kicking Guy away from him Madara gently landed on the ground with a seemingly bored expression on his face, the same ray of light he'd hit Seilah with earlier beginning to form at the tip of his staff.

"Before I do this I have one question," Guy said prompting Madara to raise an eyebrow in response. "Could you truly live with the guilt of condemning us all to a life of slavery?"

"Comfortably," Madara replied with a savage grin prompting Guy to clench his fists.

"Then I suppose that's it then," Guy sighed as he stood up straight and pointed at the Uchiha. "Remember you were given numerous chances to back down Madara so what happens from here on out is all on you."

Seilah couldn't help but gape as she watched the changes happen within Guy's body as his heart began to quite literally burn from within. The level of power the man had climbed to rivalled Natsu's own if not exceeded it as a Crimson Red Aura burst forth from the man's body.

" **Eighth Gate Of Death – Open!** "

"Devil's Aura," Madara gasped as he felt Guy's power quickly shoot past his own. "But how, the Eighth Gate is meant to simply grant monstrous strength not Aura!"

Seilah too was unable to believe what she was seeing and inwardly wished Natsu would return this instant to tell her, assuming he wouldn't have been stunned by this mortal human exceeding his own power that is.

It was only once Seilah took a closer look at Guy that she realized why he'd gained the Devil's Aura and she couldn't help but clench her fist in silent understanding. He was already powerful however the Eighth Gate granted the user power beyond all others, at the cost of the users life.

In that moment Seilah understood the lengths to which the man was willing to go just to buy Natsu time and she found herself feeling respect toward the man. No longer was the man a bumbling fool in her eyes instead he now stood on the level of the Gods themselves even if it would only be for a brief moment.

"Now you have my attention," Madara said after snapping out of his shocked stupor. "Oh yes you will show me a good time I can feel it!"

Madara didn't even get a chance to move a muscle as Guy appeared in front of him landing a powerful punch to his gut sending a massive shockwave through his body that ripped apart the ground behind them off into the distance.

Looking down at the enraged man Madara didn't even have the time to blink before being hit by over thirty punches that all crashed against his skull which shattered by the third. A powerful kick to the ribs tore apart whatever was left in his lower torso as he was sent flying off into the distance before receiving a kick to the upper chest smashing him into the earth.

"So … this is the Eighth Gate," Guy said with a frown. "This pain is beyond anything I've ever felt a million times over."

Madara vanished and appeared several metres away from Guy, his wounds already healed as he rose to his feet once more.

"So that is your resolve, your determination to stop me from carrying out my plan?"

"This Crimson Aura represents my flames of youth at their apex," Guy said as he shifted his stance. "The time of Konoha's Raging Blue Beast is over, the summertime of youth has come to an end and the Great Red Beast is unleashed!"

"A fitting metaphor as you shall wither away and die just like the Autumn leaves," Madara replied only to narrowly avoid a powerful kick in the blink of an eye.

"Yes it is true that my body shall wither away and die like the Autumn leaves however what I leave behind will be the nutrients to nourish the future generation!"

"How I detest Leaf metaphors," Madara said with a scowl as he moved to hit Guy only to miss and get sent flying into the air via a kick to the jaw.

Guy jumped into the air and began propelling himself higher by using the shockwaves from his kicks as large impact crater formed in the ground below. Appearing above Madara the Uchiha barely had enough time to put up a guard as Guy threw what appeared to be a long range punch.

" **Sekizo – First Step!** "

A blast of pure force slammed into Madara that rendered his guard utterly useless with the attack quickly smashing him into the earth, drilling a rather large hole as Guy shifted his stance in preparation for another strike only to cry out in pain.

' _My arm just cracked from the force behind my own movement! How can beings such as Natsu stand such power behind their every movement, what kind of training did they endure to reach such power!?'_

Guy landed inside the crater near Madara who was laying down on his back seemingly dazed by the attack. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow Guy watched as Madara slowly rose to his feet with a grin.

"That was a dangerous attack, a few more of those and I'd be in trouble," Madara said as he wiped a trail of blood that had emerged from his mouth. "Can you do anything else because I'm starting to get rather excited!?"

' _It's like he isn't even phased after all the hits I've landed …'_

"Come on and show me more, dance for me MORE!"

Guy grit his teeth as he began running circles around the Uchiha until he suddenly vanished and appeared above, attacking with another Sekizo that slammed into a wall of the Truth Seeking Orbs doing no damage at all.

Unfortunately Guy was much faster and had already gone right around to Madara's other side and fired off yet another Sekizo which was followed by several more in quick succession before yet another kick booted the Uchiha into the air.

Madara managed to recover before Guy arrived and blocked a punch with his staff followed by over a dozen others that were all thrown in the fraction of a second it took for either of them to blink.

" **Sekizo – Second Step!** "

Madara formed his wall again however Guy's attack managed to leave a small crack within it much to Madara's absolute shock.

" **Sekizo – Third Step!** "

Firing yet another Sekizo the crack got a little bigger which gave Guy an idea as he jumped higher and higher until he was almost out of Madara's line of sight.

"If Sekizo can leave a small crack then let us see what this technique will do, **Hirudora!** "

A massive silvery tiger made of pure chakra emerged from Guy's fists that smashed into Madara's Truth Seeking Orb shield shattering it and slamming the Uchiha into the earth. Seconds later Guy landed panting heavily as he felt his strength beginning to fade fast signalling that he didn't have much time left.

"EXCELLENT," Madara roared as he emerged from the new hole he'd been confined to. "SHOW ME MORE!"

' _This man … even after all that he still wants to fight?'_

Guy felt several of his organs shut down and knew his time was fast approaching, the temperature of his body quickly rising to that of searing flame. With a sigh Guy knew what he needed to do, it was an all or nothing situation but he had little choice but to gamble on his final attack.

Getting down onto all fours Guy's Crimson Aura exploded as his power increased a hundredfold, frightening Madara who couldn't even fathom the level of power in front of him and demolishing Seilah's previous notions on the potential of mortal beings.

Madara knew however that this would be Guy's final attack as the man's body was quite literally falling apart as he prepared the attack, the blood in his veins seemingly becoming like magma as a lava like substance coursed around his body.

"Such power," Madara said breathlessly. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Might Guy, the Great Red Beast of Konoha!"

"In all my years no one has come close to your skill in Taijutsu, not even Dragneel or Hashirama! Hear me Might Guy for I, Madara, declare you the strongest user of Taijutsu to ever live!"

Guy didn't even respond as a massive Crimson Dragon formed around him and the man shot off faster than even Madara could track, the only sign of his movement being the massive Crimson Dragon charging toward him.

Madara prepared himself in a defensive stance however as the massive Dragon construct drew closer he quickly realized he'd made a fatal mistake in standing his ground.

"He's warping space!"

Inside the massive Dragon Guy leapt into the air and entered a similar pose to the one used for Dynamic Entry as he flew toward the now stunned Madara.

" **NIGHT GUY!** "

The massive Dragon crashed against Madara with Guy's leg making contact moments later. Upon contact all the bones in Guy's right leg shattered along with his hip and pelvis bones from the force with Madara's entire torso simply getting blown out of existence.

The Uchiha let out a seemingly endless stream of blood as his now torsoless body was sent skidding along the ground until the attack finally dissipated. As the dust cleared it revealed a bloodied, broken but still grinning Madara who was already regenerating from his attack as he rose to his feet once more.

"What a magnificent final attack Might Guy," Madara cried as he staggered over toward the now charred and smouldering body of the man who had given everything he had to win. "You were most certainly a worthy foe to face and for that I shall make your end quick and painless!"

Raising his staff Madara went to strike him however Seilah fired a low powered ball of darkness at him that served to knock his attack off course forcing him to hit the ground next to Guy instead.

"You would still stand against me knowing that you are on death's door?"

Vanishing Madara appeared in front of Seilah and stepped on her arm as an audible snap followed by her pained cry signalled that he'd snapped the offending arm that stopped him from executing Guy.

"Watch girl as I end this man's life," Madara said with sickening glee as he pointed his staff at Guy's corpse and with a single blast blew up the entire area where Guy had fallen, killing him and leaving no trace of a body behind.

"You monster," Seilah spat as she bit him on the Achilles heel only to receive a kick to the face followed by Madara's staff hitting her in her already fatal wound.

"Don't worry about the fate of Might Guy for you will be joining him momentarily," Madara grinned as his eyes moved toward the unconscious forms of Naruto and Sasuke. "These two will be useful to me alive so I shall break them later."

"No … you won't," Seilah ground out as she grabbed onto Madara's staff and pulled herself up along it, the staff travelling through her wound as she went. "I'll kill you before I let you harm them further!"

"Foolish girl," Madara sighed as he began charging the same attack he'd used on Natsu. "Had you kept your head down you might have survived but now … well this is your just reward for defiance!"

Seilah's strength gave out again before she could reach the top of the staff as she resigned herself to her fate. Her Master would likely kill Madara anyway and she'd bought him quite a lot of time alongside Guy's noble efforts.

She was about to close her eyes when Madara suddenly vanished followed by a rather large explosion off in the distance. The staff vanished moments after as Seilah saw herself staring at the tattered end of a familiar cloak.

"M-Master …"

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Turning around Natsu's eyes bore deep concern for her current state as he summoned her book and almost immediately set about fixing her. Seilah felt all her wounds vanishing and outwardly sighed to show her appreciation however the last thing she expected was to be pulled in for a shaky hug.

"I saw what you did Seilah, you didn't win but you did what you could and for that I'm proud, prouder than I've ever been before!"

"Master …"

"I've fixed you up to be even stronger than you were before so do you think you can give me a hand?"

Snapping out of her somewhat shocked stupor Seilah quickly returned the hug nodding all the while as she began trying to inform Natsu of what Might Guy had done only for him to cut her off.

"I watched through the eyes Seilah, Might Guy was a hero to the end and I will ensure that he is honoured as such once all this is over. For now however we still have Madara to deal with and I need to ensure that these two survive so can you help me with that?"

"Of course Master I will not fail you again but I must ask about the-!"

"As I said before Seilah we will train you in these new powers once all this is over but right now we do not have the luxury-."

Natsu suddenly had his leg outstretched and was blocking a strike from Madara who looked furious, his entire being radiating killing intent as he was pushed back.

"Dragneel!"

"Hello again Madara," Natsu replied. "It is very unpleasant to have to see you again."

"So you've come crawling back to the battlefield yet again," the Uchiha sneered. "Why not just die with some honour like Might Guy did!"

"There is still so much work to be done Madara and so little time to do it," Natsu sighed as his mind played back Guy's final attack and subsequent death. "I admit that what I just did was selfish but it was necessary to ensure that I finally possess the ability to destroy you without any further casualties."

"I recall you boasting about destroying me last time and look where that got you."

"A fair point however what you clearly haven't realized yet is that you did exactly what I wanted you to do."

"Your bluffing, no one in their right mind would willingly let themselves get blown up!"

"A true tactician knows when to take calculated risks Madara, I needed time to work on something and thanks to the efforts of so many friends who bought me the time I needed I succeeded.

" _I think you mean all three of us succeeded._ "

" _ **Ahnkseram's right Father it was a group effort.**_ "

" _Details,_ " Natsu replied dismissively as Madara clenched his staff tightly as Natsu felt the man's rage begin to rise.

"It doesn't matter what you do not Dragneel because I have grown stronger with each and every engagement thanks to the Hybrid's Aura!"

"That you have," Natsu replied with a smirk. "But I wonder if it will be enough for you to face a form that once struck terror into my home world?"

Natsu dismissed his coat and shirt revealing his heavily scarred body as he began to leak a monstrous amount of power that immediately put Madara on edge. Whatever Natsu was doing both Madara and Seilah could tell he didn't have much experience doing it.

Natsu began to yell as he clenched his fists, his hair returning to a more respectable length as Aqua Blue lines began to emerge from his skin. His eyes instead of glowing Crimson Red or Galaxy Blue instead simply faded away until only the white remained.

His hair began to turn the same Aqua Blue colour and shot up straight as if he'd just been zapped by lightning, a single bang hung loosely from the left side of his head had become the pitch black from his Imperfect Hybrid Form.

Seilah was visibly shaking with fear at what her Master was slowly becoming as the lines soon connected on the various parts of his exposed body, there was no way she could forget the man who possessed them in the past.

Madara had unconsciously taken a step back in shock at Natsu's strange new form, unsure of what the sudden pressure all around him was but instantly dismissed fear since he feared no man, God or Devil.

Natsu's yelling eventually died down as he stood up straight to check out his new form, grinning as his eyes came back into focus this time being Aqua Blue in colour.

"I would say hi-five for a successful transformation but I doubt anyone alive wanted to see this form again," Natsu chuckled darkly, his voice being slightly deeper than it had been before.

" _Did you really have to do the whole transformation theatrics thing Natsu I mean I'm almost positive you could have just transformed in like three seconds?_ "

" _And where's the fun in that! Come on Ahnkseram it's my first time using this form so let me have a little fun and besides safety first when using something new!_ "

" _You are an absolute idiot can you not take anything seriously!_ "

" _ **I agree Father this isn't the time for jokes.**_ "

" _I'm joking now because from here on out I will have to be serious,_ " Natsu sighed. " _There won't be any more chances so I can't afford to fuck this up again. Too many have died or been hurt because of my inaction and its time I rectified that._ "

Looking at Madara who had regained his composure Natsu took several steps forward as an Aqua Blue Aura with a strange Black Aura tinge to it burst to life around him.

"Are you ready Madara?"

"For?"

"The end," Natsu replied simply as Madara grit his teeth once again feeling his anger for the fool grow to new heights.

"I've had it with you Dragneel and your continued overconfidence; I am not some fool you can toy with! I am Madara Uchiha and you will show me the respect I am due!"

"You lost that right when you orchestrated this whole mess," Natsu shot back. "Now that I have ascended to my new form I will finish you and present your soul to Lady Death."

"You keep changing hair colours but fail to produce results," Madara spat. "Blue, Black, Pink, who cares what colour your hair is it doesn't matter when you're dead!"

"Ah but you see when it comes to me the colouration of my hair does indeed matter so before I tear your soul from your body let me explain to you just how screwed you really are," Natsu replied with a positively feral grin. "Salmon Pink is my base hair colour so there isn't anything special about that but Black is a whole different story."

"Who cares …"

"My Black Hair," Natsu replied ignoring the man's comment. "Represents my Imperfect Hybrid State and will shift to White once I gain the Elder Hybrid's Aura and finally Silver once I master it and gain the Perfected Hybrid's Aura."

"So you are flawed," Madara replied with a smirk in an attempt to goad Natsu only to fail when he simply nodded in response.

"I have achieved the form before however it was under strenuous circumstances and I believe I was given help to reach it. Even if I were to gain my full power that had been taken from me back I don't honestly think I could attain the Perfected Hybrid's Aura then and there."

That was one topic Natsu had discussed with Ahnkseram and Aava whilst they were working on his new form, even with Ahnkseram's help he could likely only reach the Elder tier and that wouldn't even be a stable connection rendering it unreliable.

"But this form and its Aqua Blue hair represents something I've been working on mastering since Orochimaru invaded the Hidden Leaf during the Chunin Exams. This form you see before you only has one other user and they were the apex of strength in my world however they didn't name it since to them it was their base form."

"And this form would be," Madara asked slightly curious at knowing that whoever held this power before Natsu was stronger than he was.

"I have decided after some deliberation to simply name this form after what it represents not only to the people back in my world but to the current Dragon God Kalmeet because he is technically does hold the right to the Dragon God name. You Madara are the first person to face me in my **Demiurge** form."

"A subordinate of a supreme being," Madara asked in confusion. "Why would you name such a powerful state something like that?"

"Because that is what this form shall be used for, to write the wrongs of the one who abused its powers before me."

"You would bow down to others despite all the power you hold," Madara said in disgust. "You really are a disappointment Dragneel."

"I am far from the strongest Madara and there are countless beings who could obliterate me with but a thought should I step out of line, you are no exception to this rule. It is only by doing the right thing that beings like us are allowed to exist, take my being here as the prime example."

"I will not bow to you Dragneel nor will I bow to any supposed higher power," Madara spat as he twirled his staff in preparation to fight. "If you want to slave away at the hands of others then be my guest but I refuse to allow myself to fall to someone as pathetic as you, Madara Uchiha is no one's servant!"

Madara vanished with a speed Seilah couldn't track and a powerful shockwave signalled the landing of an attack however Seilah was shocked to see that Natsu had simply caught Madara's staff with one hand as if they were practicing.

"Give me that," Natsu growled as he yanked Madara toward him only to deliver a swift kick to the man's chest forcing him to relinquish his grip on his staff. "I think you've killed enough people with this thing."

Much to both Seilah and Madara's shock Natsu snapped the staff in two like it were nothing but a stick. Madara was now extremely wary knowing Natsu could effortlessly break things made from the Truth Seeking Orbs though he refused to show it.

"How did you do that!"

"In this form I can use my regular powers however there are two elements that gain priority over all others. The first element is one that I am all too familiar with in its use and that is the Apocalypse Dragon Slaying Magic however the other one is new to me, a by-product of entering this state and one I cannot access outside of it known as Chaos Dragon Slaying Magic."

To emphasize his point Natsu held out one hand that had Aqua Blue flames and the other had Sickly Green ones. Both elements felt unnatural and somewhat horrific to look at but Madara refused to look away until they were lazily dismissed.

"Now I'm not going to try and boast that I'm as strong as the one who originally used this power because honestly I'm not however that being said I know I'm leaps and bounds ahead of you now."

"Don't get cocky just because you managed to destroy one of my Truth Seeking Orbs," Madara growled in response.

"I'm not being cocky," Natsu replied as Madara was sent flying without Natsu seemingly so much as moving. "It's just straight fact."

Natsu's positively feral grin couldn't get any wider as he began walking toward the area he kicked Madara. He knew he couldn't toy with the man but naturally he had to test out his new powers, trial and error and all that.

 **You know after writing Madara for so long I'm starting to realize why Kishimoto killed him off in the most bullshit way. I've found that writing him to body everyone isn't very fun but it's simply the way his character is so you are obligated to do it so I'm going to be 100% with you all the next chapter the first half will likely just be Natsu kicking the shit out of Madara before Kaguya makes her move because even I'm over him now as a character haha!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	114. Natsu Versus Madara Final Round

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – If I had to give an accurate percentage for what Natsu is using then first you should know he isn't even using his Aura yet in it. So without Aura he's using around 55%-60% roughly.**

 **Shadow465 – Basically Demiurge Form is what Natsu would look like if he were Achnologia, so basically his base form as the Dragon of the Apocalypse. However since the power of Achnologia isn't inherently his he has to transform thus adding its power on top of his base form though that will be displayed as the story goes on.**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar – That's Vol IV haha but yes I've left quite a few hints toward future stuff including that meeting of villains who all are antagonists in future Volumes.**

 **Ouroborousdragon – I mentioned at the start of this Volume and at certain parts in Vol I that she existed to serve Natsu in all things so technically yes she could be his wife it's all up to him if he chooses to go that far or not.**

 **DarkFireCat – Yes I have indeed heard about the latest Boruto chapter and let me say this I wish I knew this stuff before I reached this point because that opens up so many cool things I could've written in especially a second Ten Tails and another Otsutsuki who came down with Kaguya. Unfortunately this Volume is almost at an end so its sadly a missed opportunity but it's cool nonetheless.**

 **And that was what I based it off of because Yubel is awesome but I'm still deciding if I want to make Yubel Seilah's Darker Half or not or perhaps her own entity that will eventually join the team.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do now own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Natsu Versus Madara Final Round**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Come at me with every last drop of power you can muster Madara," Natsu said as he raised his right arm in a defensive stance with his left secured behind his back.

"Who do you think you are to order me about Dragneel," Madara growled as he formed a new staff with one of his remaining Truth Seeking Orbs.

"Again with the staff," Natsu sighed in clear disappointment. "I suppose you'll have to learn the hard way then because clearly that skull of yours is far too thick to register when something of yours fails to work."

Madara vanished and reappeared before Natsu, bringing his staff down upon him with as much force as he could muster. With a bored expression Natsu's arm glowed Aqua Blue for a moment until the staff made contact.

"Impossible!"

Upon contact the staff broke clean in two much like the first as Natsu plucked the severed end from the air and stabbed it into Madara's shoulder faster than he could even react.

"How-!"

"You're already starting to bore me Madara."

"Damn you," Madara growled as he ripped the broken part of the staff from his shoulder before tossing both halves aside like trash. "You'll pay Dragneel!"

Dashing forward Natsu flew backwards all the while blocking a seemingly endless flurry of punches and kicks from the Uchiha. To any onlooker it appeared as if the pair were simply flying along but to the trained eye one could tell that both Natsu and Madara's arms and legs were replaced with blurs.

"Is this the best you can do Madara," Natsu asked as he blocked several more blows before hitting the man's gut with a quick jab stopping him dead in his tracks as he clutched the spot he'd been hit with both hands, clearly in pain.

Madara knelt forward and coughed up a large amount of blood as he took several shaky steps backward.

"H-how did you do this," Madara hissed provoking a smirk from the Hybrid.

"Quite a bit of preparation was required to finalize the form which is why I needed everyone to stall for time," Natsu explained. "I'm pretty sure I explained earlier how dangerous this form truly is but I should probably explain the consequences of what could've happened had I screwed it up for you to understand just how screwed you are."

" _Oh yeah because Seilah definitely won't flip when she finds out,_ " Ahnkseram snorted in amusement with Aava giggling in agreement.

"To basically sum things up every Mage from my world has a Magic Core right, it's like how you lot have chakra throughout your bodies but a condensed container. Basically mine is cracked right now because of things that happened before I came to this world so screwing around with anything that exerts it beyond my limits should really be a big no no."

" _But naturally the old Dragneel bullshit luck kicked in and saved your ass before you died, and by luck I mean Aava and I._ "

"Suffice to say the method we used to skirt around my Magic Core was a success but had we failed it's likely that none of us would be here right now to speak of such things since a good chunk of the planet would've been blown away."

Madara wanted to say Natsu was lying, truly he did, however in a strange way he couldn't find himself doubting the man's word. The level of power he had attained was monstrous which meant that the penalty for losing control of it would be equally as devastating as the man wielding it before him now.

"No retort this time Madara, honestly not sure if I should be flattered you'd actually believe me or shocked your brain finally caught onto the fact that opening your mouth is detrimental to your overall health."

"Damn you Dragneel," Madara growled as several more versions of himself fell out of him. "I refuse to allow you to mock me any further!"

"And there it is," Natsu sighed not even bothering to adjust his stance. "Well let's just get this over with then."

The first Madara charged at him and began to attack with a swift barrage of punches and kicks however Natsu didn't even bother to move instead choosing to simply bob and weave around them.

The second and third Madara's quickly moved in however to their annoyance it didn't make any real difference as Natsu continued to evade their attacks with ease. The real Madara only became angrier as he spotted the smirk on Natsu's face and jumped into the air charging an attack.

"How sad, I haven't even activated my Hybrid's Aura yet and I can read all of you like a book," Natsu sighed as the real Madara's eyes caught onto the afterimages in his movements. "Though I suppose that not much else could've been expected from someone wielding the flawed version so I guess I'll let it slide, or not."

Faster than he could blink Madara watched two of his duplicates get batted away as Natsu grabbed the wrist of the third, ripping it off as he kicked it in the chest sending it skidding along the ground a fair distance away.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Sage Art – Divinity Bomb!** "

From Madara's right hand he launched a medium sized energy attack that vanished upon leaving his grasp and appeared in front of the smirking Natsu's face moments later. The attack rapidly expanded to over fifty times what its original size was nearly enveloping Madara himself who quickly flew higher to avoid the blast.

"Impressive, I almost had to try then."

Madara was grabbed from behind as Natsu placed a hand to his back as he felt the Dragon Slayer's hot breath tickle his ear.

"This one is for Seilah …"

Madara cried out in agony as a massive hole was blown through his torso, a greenish magma like substance oozing from the wound no doubt caused by the beam of green energy that had caused the original damage.

Releasing Madara Natsu kicked him into his own attack as the man's eyes widened in fear, a look that brought a smirk to Natsu's own face as he relished every last second of it before the man vanished into the white dome below.

Vanishing and reappearing next to Seilah who was still shocked at the drastic increase in Natsu's power she wasn't prepared as a gentle hand was placed atop her head, shocking her back to reality as their eyes met.

"How do you feel?"

"What?"

"A lot has happened in the last forty eight hours and you have hit deaths door twice now so I wanted to know how you felt be it physically or mentally," Natsu replied softly as Seilah unconsciously leant into the touch of her Master.

"Physically I'm fine now thanks to your efforts in keeping me in peak condition however mentally I feel somewhat drained."

"I don't blame you," Natsu sighed as he looked at his right hand which still held one of the duplicate Madara's hands. "Hopefully things will be over soon."

Spinning around Natsu threw the hand which impaled Madara through the forehead right as he emerged from the dome intending on attacking Natsu yet again instead causing him to fall to the earth and skid to a stop before Natsu.

"Damn it," Madara growled as he ripped the hand from his forehead. "I must grow stronger!"

"It doesn't matter how many times you improve now Madara," Natsu said coldly as he squatted down in front of the Uchiha. "The power I'm currently wielding is in a whole other tier, one I haven't been in since my fight against Achnologia and Ahnkseram. Someone like you who steals power would never be capable of reaching this level."

" _Let's all just ignore the fact that you consumed me for mine then._ "

" _Shut up Ahnkseram that was different since you willingly handed it over in defeat!_ "

"You aren't untouchable Dragneel, I will defeat you," Madara snapped as he pushed himself up off of the ground and tried to kick Natsu only for the attack to be blocked.

"Not going to happen," Natsu replied as he blocked a dozen swift strikes before catching both the Uchiha's hands. "Not in a million years."

A crater quickly formed beneath the pair as the two began exerting monstrous amounts of power forcing Seilah to grab both Naruto and Sasuke and move them further away from the fight.

Pulling back from the struggle Natsu avoided two swings before blocking a kick from Madara that sent shockwaves through his body which ripped apart the earth behind him prompting Natsu to retaliate with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head that sent him crashing into the side of the crater.

Madara went to pull himself free but Natsu was already in front of him with an Aqua Blue attack charged in his right hand as his fist connected with the Uchiha's gut. The moment Natsu made impact the earth behind Madara split apart as the Uchiha was sent flying through it forming a large fissure in the earth.

Natsu grit his teeth as he felt a sudden surge in power build within him and flew high into the sky, steam beginning to rise off of him as his Aura tripled in size. Without warning he let out a shout that sent out a sonic blast in all directions which quickly began ripping up the earth below along with anything else nearby as he began charging an Aqua Blue energy attack in his right hand and a Sickly Green one in his left.

"DII **EEE** ," Natsu roared as he combined the two attacks into a massive ball that expanded to the size of a small mountain and launched it right at Madara's location.

The attack was fast and unfortunately for Madara he was still reeling from the shock of Natsu's earlier blow which meant he was totally unprepared as the attack quickly made contact with him and the area surrounding him.

The people of the Elemental Nations feared the Tailed Beasts for their virtually unrivalled power and the devastating Tailed Beast Bombs, their signature attack that could demolish a village in a single shot. The attack that the Shinobi Alliance were witnessing truly struck fear into every last soul as it began to rapidly expand the closer it got to Madara.

What was once an attack the size of a Tailed Beast Bomb had become an attack some thought comparable to a small country as black, blue and green lighting destroyed everything in the attacks general direction.

Once he finally gained some sense of awareness Madara saw the horrifying attack and did the one thing he could. He braced himself for the pain.

The moment the attack exploded was the moment many thought the world would end as the entirety of the Elemental Nations shook from the force. Had one been in orbit they would begin to see a dome like shape envelop a small section of the landmass, a feat unlike any other seen in the modern shinobi era.

As for Natsu he was panting heavily as he reigned himself in, shocked at the level of power he'd just released upon Madara. Of course it wasn't the Uchiha he felt sorry for, hopefully he died in the blast, no it was the rest of the Elemental Nations he felt for.

" _What the hell just happened to me …_ "

" _ **I'm not quite sure Father but it looked like you gave into the bloodlust for a brief moment.**_ "

" _That was only partially correct, I'm pretty sure you built up too much excess power within your Magical Core and your body expelled it by creating that attack._ "

" _That's a plausible theory but also a concerning one,_ " Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

" _We knew the form was untested Natsu, it was a gamble that we'd even successfully transform let alone fight for an extended period of time!_ "

" _ **I would suggest ending things immediately Father, the Elemental Nations likely won't be able to take multiple attacks like that.**_ "

" _I agree,_ " Natsu replied immediately as he ceased panting and teleported to Madara's location only to find the man missing.

" _The Uchiha wouldn't have fled because of his pride, but where would he go,_ " Ahnkseram mused as Natsu felt a panicked Seilah force her way into his mind.

" _God damn it Seilah you'll give me a headache doing that!_ "

" _I apologize Master but we have a serious problem!_ "

" _What is it?_ "

" _I think if you look up above you'll find out,_ " Seilah replied as Natsu followed her instructions not finding anything. " _Focus on the surface of the moon with your Hybrid's Eyes._ "

Frowning he followed her instructions and quickly found himself paling as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Both of his tenants were likewise shocked at what they were seeing with Natsu clenching his fists.

"Of course we've reached this stage," Natsu growled as he warped back to Seilah finding her standing alone with a worried look on her face. "What happened?"

"Master I'm so sorry-!"

"What happened Seilah," Natsu repeated as she refused to meet his gaze.

"I put Naruto and Sasuke down for a moment and turned to look at the direction you'd warped to but when I turned back they were gone."

"…"

"Master what does this mean?"

"It means Kaguya has entered the game," Natsu growled. "Madara was also gone when I went to check the centre of the blast."

"Are you sure you didn't simply obliterate him?"

"Madara might have been a novice with Aura but he had the Ten Tails within him plus his own power. A blast like that could have potentially killed him but a body would have been left behind."

"So what do we do Master we need to get those two back!?"

"I believe we may be of some help in that regard."

Natsu froze, recognizing the voice that had just spoken behind him as another familiar one decided to join the conversation.

"What my Brother means by help is the information kind, the more physical one we've already managed to perform."

Turning around Natsu couldn't hide the shock at seeing two figures who should have been long since dead.

"It is good to finally meet you Natsu Dragneel, a shame it couldn't have been under better circumstances."

 _Sage Of The Six Paths_

 _Heir Of Kaguya_

 _Hagoromo Otsutsuki_

"I knew we held commanding presences Brother but I think we have outdone ourselves this time, he's utterly speechless!"

 _Shadow Of The Six Paths_

 _Heir Of Kaguya_

 _Hamura Otsutsuki_

"Y-you two," Natsu gasped as he finally snapped out of his shock. "How are you two here!"

"A fair question but one we do not have the time to answer in full," Hagoromo replied as he toyed with the staff in his hand. "The short version would be that my Brother and I knew that this was going to happen and made a contingency plan."

"Hold on you both knew this whole mess was going to happen!"

"When dealing with humanity one always assumes that the worst possible outcome will occur," Hamura replied as Natsu hummed in agreement. "You are of course away of the multiple timelines that stem from certain events and we viewed them all and realized this was our direct future."

"How the hell did you manage to calculate your actual future," Natsu asked in shock. "Narrowing it down between the possibilities I can understand but knowing your actual future down to the individual choice!"

"It wasn't easy and we are forbidden to speak of the process, a decree that still stands even as the politics of the higher planes shifts it seems."

"We are getting off topic though," Hagoromo sighed. "My Brother and I knew Kaguya would do this and basically ensured our beings wouldn't pass on until the event had passed so that we could intervene when the time came."

"But not directly I assume?"

"Our bodies have long since perished but our souls remain along with the power they once possessed. Young Naruto and Sasuke are our direct descendants and so the choice was clear what my Brother and I needed to do."

"Hagoromo passed his power onto young Naruto whilst I granted my power to Sasuke Uchiha after testing them to see if they were truly worthy of it."

"You tested them?"

"A mere test of character," Hagoromo replied quickly before motioning toward the massive castle in the sky that was slowly descending into the atmosphere. "That there is the last relic of the Otsutsuki Race, the Otsutsuki Worldship."

"Upon our defeat of Mother she packed up and left taking it with her along with the other defected Gods and Devils who fled the Titan Wars. Unfortunately Mother eventually killed or absorbed them all in her broken state to become the form that you fought during the invasion of the Hidden Leaf."

"She was pretty strong back then even though she was meant to be broken so I guess that makes sense."

"Indeed however the Kaguya you fought only possessed half her true power," Hamura said prompting Seilah to gasp in shock as she remembered Natsu being smacked around by her. "You don't seem surprised Natsu?"

"Honestly I'm not," Natsu sighed in response. "Her level of power back then was about on par with what Madara's is now and that seemed far too weak for an Elder God."

"You will find out soon just how powerful our Mother truly is and why her power was cut in half the last time you fought but for now we would offer you advice."

"Hey I'll take whatever I can get," Natsu replied with a shrug.

"At your current level you might stand a chance of winning however do not fool around with her like you did with Madara for you see Mother often exploits such weaknesses."

"Also she has absorbed all but two of the children she took in order to add their power to her own claiming that she knew you would prove to be a challenge, in other words she seems to have a fair idea about your current powers."

"Anything else?"

"Do not let Mother build up her power otherwise you'll find yourself in a most precarious position," Hagoromo said as Natsu nodded in understanding. "Now then I shall take you to our Mother whilst my Brother takes young Seilah here to Naruto and Sasuke. Strong as those boys may be the two remaining children have been … altered to serve Kaguya's will in a way far beyond the others so they will likely need all the assistance they can get."

"You heard the man Seilah, find Naruto and Sasuke and help them out. Unfortunately I'm gonna need all my power to fight Kaguya so you'll have to rely on your own power."

"I understand Master," Seilah replied with a stiff nod. "What matters is that you defeat Kaguya."

Natsu nodded as the two Otsutsuki took up their respective positions next to the pair as they teleported them to their respective locations. Natsu and Hagoromo appeared in an ancient looking hallway with runes lining the walls, floor and ceiling.

"I assume the reason I couldn't simply warp here is because of some kind of barrier?"

"Correct. Back before I was born this Worldship was once part of Terminus and was subsequently stolen as the group of Gods defected."

"I thought this place looked kind of familiar …"

"Come with me," Hagoromo said as Natsu followed him down the hallway out into what appeared to be a portion of the city of Terminus.

"Wow you can really tell it was once part of that place."

"So you have finally come, Natsu."

Natsu's gaze hardened as they arrived at an open meeting place of sorts with chairs of varying height placed in a circular formation. Madara was bound to a stone table at its centre however Natsu paid the Uchiha no mind as he looked up to the tallest chair where an all too familiar face sat with a blank look on her face.

"Kaguya."

"I have been paying close attention to your battles Natsu Dragneel and I must say that your growth has been nothing short of astonishing," Kaguya said as she gracefully lowered herself down to the table to stand just above Madara. "The way you fight, the way you grow in strength, the passion within you, all remind me of the Gods and Devils of old."

"You know why I've come Kaguya," Natsu said prompting the Goddess to sigh.

"Of course I know and we shall have our fight," the Goddess sighed as she leant down and placed a hand on Madara's exposed stomach. "But first …"

Whatever Kaguya had done to the Uchiha it rendered him unable to even scream as all of his power was forcibly transferred to Kaguya including his own. The process took less than ten seconds as Madara reverted to his base form much like Obito did when he lost the Ten Tails.

Looking back to Kaguya her form didn't change all that much since she looked like the Kaguya of old regardless though he could feel the power leaking off of her in spades. What Natsu wasn't expecting however was for Kaguya to toss Madara at him as the Uchiha landed unceremoniously at his feet.

"Fulfil the task of Lady Death Natsu before we begin since I do not wish to make her an enemy of mine."

Natsu didn't even respond as he felt the power of Death overtake him and tore the soul of the immobile Madara from his body and quickly devoured it deciding to avoid the fanfare from last time since he was in Kaguya's presence.

Once the soul was consumed and the power of Death all but gone Kaguya allowed herself to smile grimly as she sat down at the end of the table.

"It is rather unfortunate that we are enemies you know Natsu because we would've made a great team," a voice from behind him said as Natsu's neck snapped around in shock.

"What …"

"Hello there Natsu, surprised to see me?"

"But how … I don't understand how you managed to avoid my detection," Natsu said not believing who stood before him.

 _Wandering Half Of Kaguya_

 _Half Of Reason_

 _Kayuya_

"It was rather simple to avoid your detection Natsu," Kayuya said as she moved to stand next to Kaguya. "In exchange for minimal use of Aura I instead took raw power however being able to defend myself wasn't the tricky part, integrating myself into the Leaf was."

"You were a spy all along," Natsu said with a frown as Kayuya nodded.

"It was so easy to have Zetsu place me within the Akatsuki base and to act like I was a captured shinobi from a destroyed village. Whilst I played the part of the Hidden Waterfall nin my counterpart destroyed the village so that I had a solid alibi and back story set up."

"We divided ourselves in two about forty years ago in preparation for this moment," Kaguya continued. "I possess the Aura and the more Logical Side of our personality whilst Kayuya took most of the raw power and Reason so that she could blend in like a human."

"All this time I have kept watch over you, Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama and anyone else that posed a threat to our plans and eliminated anyone important where possible. On my way here I destroyed the Reanimation of Minato Namikaze and picked up a prisoner, a Servant of yours I believe."

"What-!"

Snapping her fingers Kayuya summoned a bloodied, beaten and unconscious Alice before him as Natsu felt his rage spike, struggling to keep himself from snapping as the Dragon demanded vengeance.

"She was fighting one of the Reanimated Kage within a small pocket dimension and I saw an opportunity so I broke into it and took her captive. Of course she put up a fight but was no match for my full power."

"So you see Natsu-."

"-that all this time-."

"-we have been two steps ahead-."

"-of the game," both Kaguya and Kayuya said in sync as the pair joined hands.

"All that remains is our merging and we shall be complete once more, restored to our full strength that was robbed from us by our sons so very long ago," Kaguya said as the pair began to slowly slide into each other which was followed by a blinding Midnight Blue colour that forced Natsu to avert his eyes.

Once the light died down Natsu had to steel himself as he felt Kaguya's mere presence weigh down upon him as if it were trying to assert dominance. Thankfully he was still in his Demiurge state which kept him from outright fearing what he currently stood before.

Appearance wise nothing had really changed aside from a third eye appearing upon Kaguya's forehead which was a combination of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan fused into one singular eye, a rather odd looking eye indeed.

"I have done it," Kaguya said softly as she hovered several metres off of the ground, her long silvery hair flowing gently against a wind only she seemed to possess. "I have been fully restored!"

Looking down at Natsu she couldn't help but smile and float toward him, her arms outstretched toward him as she cupped both his cheeks with her ridiculously soft hands, taking care to avoid scratching him with her sharp nails.

"I suppose formal introductions are in order between beings such as you and I," Kaguya said softly as she gently caressed his cheek in a manner that had Natsu fighting tooth and nail to remain on guard. "My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, former Elder Goddess of Elemental Affinity."

"Natsu Dragneel, Hybrid of the Balance," Natsu replied prompting a smile from the Goddess as she gently pulled away from him.

"My halves were correct you know," Kaguya said sadly as she returned to her former position. "You and I would have been good together but alas we find ourselves ideologically opposed."

"There isn't any way you'd be willing to relinquish the Ten Tails is there," Natsu sighed as Kaguya shook her head. "Then I'm afraid we are enemies."

"I understand, there is no way you would have let me simply take back all my power from the mortals who currently hold it within this world so I shall simply fight you for the right. Perhaps this is a test of sorts for the both of us, who can really tell with Lady Fate and her wild machinations these days …"

"You seem rather calm about all this?"

"I am calm because I am an Elder God Natsu," Kaguya replied softly. "A certain level of decorum should be maintained when not in active combat, a practice that seems to have been lost on the newer generations it seems."

Natsu assumed a combat stance feeling conflicted when Hagoromo's words about not allowing Kaguya to exploit his weaknesses came to mind. It was then that he truly realized the extent of her trickery, her ploy to get him to lower his guard before striking.

It was lucky he snapped out of his daze when he did as he blocked a jab intended for his heart prompting Kaguya to smirk in response.

"Oh, how interesting!"

Natsu grit his teeth as he prepared to fight against an Elder God and hoped he held enough power to at least match her otherwise the end of this reality was at hand.

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

"So this is where they are," Seilah asked as Hamura nodded.

"In the old times this place was used to … torture humans who refused Mother's will."

"I see," Seilah replied with a hardened gaze. "I suppose we should be quick then."

Opening the door Seilah found Naruto and Sasuke who appeared to be chained up to the walls but surprisingly conscious.

"Seilah Sensei," Naruto cried out in joy. "You're alive!"

"Shut up Naruto otherwise they'll come back," Sasuke hissed as Seilah kicked the cell door in.

"Shit …"

"I assume you two are referring to those two that work for Kaguya," Seilah asked getting nods from the pair as she set about freeing Sasuke from his bindings.

"Those two are something else that's for sure," Sasuke muttered as he shook his head enough to move his bangs from his face revealing his Rinnegan.

"Sasuke, do you know about your-?"

"A gift from Hamura Otsutsuki," Sasuke replied cutting her off. "It seems both Naruto and I were given these powers to help Natsu."

"Yeah where is Natsu Sensei anyway is he fighting Madara still?"

"Madara is likely dead now Naruto," Seilah replied as the two shinobi looked at her in varying degrees of shock. "Kaguya has most likely absorbed Madara's power which means Natsu would be either seeking her out of facing off against her as we speak."

"The Mother of all Chakra eh," Sasuke mused. "That sounds like an interesting fight."

Seilah hummed in agreement as she freed Sasuke before moving over to help Naruto with his bindings.

"As Master fights Kaguya it is our job to kill the last of her servants, can the two of you handle that?"

"Had we not been bound when we recovered consciousness we would've likely been fighting them right now," Naruto sighed. "I'm still pissed at how easy it was for Madara to destroy us, he didn't even try!"

"I doubt things would go that way now," Seilah said eyeing the pair with interest. "I can feel the shift in your power and each of you are almost on par with Madara himself though to what extend I cannot say. If you two had to fight Madara I'd say you had a fair shot at winning."

"Seilah Sensei," Naruto said as he was finally freed from his bindings.

"Yes-?"

Seilah wasn't able to finish her sentence as Naruto pulled her in for a tight hug that froze her on the spot since she wasn't used to such intimate contact, even with Natsu.

"Wh-what are you doing!"

"Thank you for saving us," Naruto said softly. "You took that blast for us so … thanks."

Seilah felt the sincerity in his words and awkwardly tried to hug him back however it was obvious she had no real practice with such social interactions.

"As heart-warming as this is I think we should get moving," Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. "I can sense them returning."

Naruto and Seilah broke apart as the trio made their way to the door before Seilah turned around to face them with a stern expression.

"Are you both sure you are in a good enough condition to fight?"

"Does it really matter," Sasuke asked in response. "If we don't fight now we'll be killed by Kaguya."

"Yeah we're better off just giving it our all and hoping for the best," Naruto added prompting Seilah to sigh.

"Alright then fine I suppose I'll play the supporting role in all this so if I see one of you get too injured I'm pulling you from the fight, understood!"

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Seilah."

Seilah glared at Naruto who grinned cheekily in response garnering a tired sigh from the Demoness.

"Just-just go; go fight the servants or whatever …"

"All right," Naruto grinned as he clenched his fists. "Time for a bit of payback!"

"Settle down idiot we don't even know how strong these guys are yet!"

"Seilah Sensei said that we're almost as strong as Madara was now so that's gotta count for something!"

"Idiot …"

Seilah sighed knowing that she was going to have a massive headache by the end of this, assuming she lived through it at all.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	115. The Loyal Servants

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **Baranx – Actually Natsu hasn't even started using Anti yet he's using the Apocalypse and Chaos elements exclusively. What happened to Natsu is something else that will get explored in more detail somewhat during the battle to come and more after the fight and into Vol III.**

 **Shadow465 – Hard to say exactly how many because I think Kaguya (and this is a really rough guestimate) will take anywhere between two to three chapters to beat completely and then there's obviously the closing stuff and there's the intro stuff into Vol III to do so I mean how many chapters total left I'd say it could be around ten to twelveish though don't quote me on that because obviously stuff is subject to change.**

 **Honestly I want to get stuck into Vol III too but alas I am but one man and his keyboard haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Loyal Servants**

 _ **/Naruto & Sasuke's POV/**_

"Looks like we have a jailbreak on our hands doesn't it?"

"That it does Brother, escaped prisoners do tend to suffer tragic fates aboard the Otsutsuki Worldship so it's a shame these two didn't heed our earlier warning."

The trio had vacated the prison cell and decided to wait in a wide street for the two Servants of Kaguya knowing full well that fighting in such a confined space wasn't going to end well for them.

"Don't expect any offer for your surrender because Lady Kaguya ordered you two to be executed should you try to escape."

"Oh we had no plans on running," Naruto replied as he flared his Devil's Aura startling the pair at its newfound potency. "Recoiling already are we?"

"How pathetic," Sasuke sneered as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo whilst revealing his new Rinnegan. "Trash like this thought it could hold us?"

The two Servants were shocked as Sasuke also flared the Devil's Aura completely unaware that he too now possessed such an ability. The two flared their God's Aura as Naruto summoned three Truth Seeking orbs behind him forming one into a sword whilst Sasuke drew the one at his side.

"This will be just like the old days, God versus Devil," one of the pair said as a sadistic grin slowly formed on his face. "How long has it been since the Gods and Devils last clashed I wonder?"

"We'll be making history," the other replied as Galaxy Blue lightning began to surge from his body.

 _Number Three_

 _Thunderclap Advent_

 _Odysseus Otsutsuki_

"As for you Servant of Dragneel stay out of our fight or suffer for a third and final time!"

"As if you two have the authority to order me to do anything," Seilah sniffed in response eyeing the pair in disgust.

 _Number One_

 _Stormrider Of The Chaotic Channel_

 _Nazark Otsutsuki_

"We are those who were given the right to live by Lady Kaguya herself, chosen to carry out her will where the others failed," Nazark said sharply as the wind around them began to pick up seemingly in tune with the lightning coming from Odysseus' body.

"Odion was also chosen however you killed him," Odysseus growled as he pointed at Seilah. "And you shall pay for your transgressions by Lady Kaguya's own hand for she felt great anger at Odion's passing!"

"All of you would've ended up dead anyway," Sasuke replied drawing the ire of the pair before them. "Even if we weren't here Natsu would kill you both once he was done with Kaguya so be grateful you got this far."

"You underestimate Lady Kaguya's power foolish Uchiha, power so great it allowed us to transcend our humanity and return to our Otsutsuki roots passed down to us from an age long forgotten!"

"Long forgotten," Naruto sighed. "That's how it should've stayed forever but people always get greedy it seems."

"Let us waste no more time," Nazark said as he conjured a blade made of wind in his right hand with Odysseus doing the same with a lightning one. "Here and now we shall eliminate you in Lady Kaguya's name-!"

Before Nazark even had a chance to finish what he was saying Naruto and Sasuke were already upon them. Naruto reached Nazark and brought his Truth Seeking Sword down upon Nazark's wind one shattering right through it forcing the Otsutsuki to vanish and appear several metres down the road.

" **God's Aura: Wind Style – Eternity Bluster!** "

From behind Nazark a fierce black wind rolled in as Naruto dived through a nearby window to avoid being torn apart with Sasuke switching places with a chair to teleport inside moments after.

"Don't think you two can hide from us," Odysseus' voice boomed. " **God's Aura: Lightning Style – Apex Straight!** "

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto and teleported the pair across the street just in time to avoid a slash attack several metres both in height and width which tore apart the building they had taken refuge in.

"Suppose we knew these guys wouldn't have been playing around huh," Naruto said through grit teeth. "Good to know my Truth Seeking Orbs operate the same as Madara's though."

"It's a shame I didn't get any but at least I got the Rinnegan, now do you have any ideas on how to tackle this?"

"Both seem to utilize elements that compliment the other so the only thing we can really do for the moment is try to discern a pattern in their attacks. Going in head on will probably get us killed as you no doubt noticed."

Sasuke grit his teeth and warped them again this time outside to a section of the city that hadn't been covered by Nazark's wind however it was but a momentary reprieve as Naruto was knocked away from him by Odysseus who zapped in front of them with an audible crack.

"There is nowhere safe for you fools here!"

Dodging to the left Sasuke coated his sword in Devil's Aura and clashed with the man's lightning based one setting off a medium sized explosion that sent Sasuke flying through several buildings.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto appeared in front of Odysseus and attempted to land a kick only for Nazark to blow him into the air until he crashed into a tower leaving a small crater in its side as the building toppled over.

"You are my opponent Uzumaki!"

Nazark vanished to engage Naruto just as Sasuke returned to the battle already flashing through a series of seals with his free hand.

" **Devil's Aura: Fire Style – Majestic Hellfire Flame!** "

A sea of light blue flames erupted from Sasuke's mouth as he flooded not just the street he was in but several surrounding ones in flames. Odysseus vanished with another audible crack and appeared atop a rooftop holding a bolt of lightning in his left hand and threw it at Sasuke.

" **God's Aura: Lightning Style – Divine Judgement!** "

"Damn," Sasuke said through grit teeth as he swapped himself with the attack using his Rinnegan before being blown high into the sky from the shockwave generated by the explosion.

"Foolish," Odysseus spat only for Sasuke to slash at his head the moment he appeared behind him cutting his cheek slightly.

"Don't think that you've won yet," Sasuke growled before bathing him in a torrent of crimson flame forcing Odysseus to retreat to a nearby rooftop.

Sasuke landed atop an opposite rooftop as the two stared each other down, neither acknowledging the fact that raging inferno below was gutting the buildings they were standing on which would result in their inevitable collapse.

Meanwhile Naruto was being knocked through the towers around the area by Nazark who appeared almost livid at his opponent.

"How utterly pathetic, for Kurama's chosen you are absurdly weak!"

Naruto didn't have the time to respond as he was blown through several more buildings before being kicked in the gut from above knocking him into a rather large crater as Nazark appeared at its edge.

"How does someone trained by Dragneel and Kurama end up this pathetic?"

"I haven't even begun to get serious yet," Naruto growled as he rose from the crater and took up his place on its opposite edge.

"If that is true then prepare yourself!"

Charging forward Nazark coated his right fist with wind and went to punch Naruto however he was met with a shield made from one of his Truth Seeking Orbs, a move that only served to anger the Otsutsuki who began to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks at him.

"Stop hiding behind those shields like that trash Madara!"

"I don't know I mean it is an effective strategy," Naruto replied as he vanished and landed a swift blow ton Nazark's gut before sending him flying into a nearby building using a roundhouse kick. "If you couldn't tell just by merely observing my defensive skills that is."

"Damn you," Nazark roared as he sent a powerful wind based slash attack out of the building at him.

"Nope," Naruto said as he blocked the attack with a shield that covered the front of him.

"Arrogant little shit!"

Naruto spun around and blocked a punch aimed at the back of his head as he moved his shields around to aid in his defence from a new onslaught of attacks.

"Guess the old man was right," Naruto sighed. "You two were never gonna be easy if we held back."

"Held back-!?"

A kick to the chest sent Nazark flying as Naruto held out his right hand forming a Rasengan before quickly infusing it with the Fire element forming a bright red Rasenshuriken. Summoning two clones they each vanished and appeared next to Nazark and detonated themselves sending him flying high into the sky where Naruto was waiting.

" **Devil's Aura: Fire Style – Solar Rasenshuriken!** "

Throwing the attack at Nazark he was about to dodge when he found another Naruto clone grab him from behind preventing his escape.

Sasuke tore himself from the side of a building avoiding yet another lightning bolt from Odysseus and grinned at the miniature sun that shone brightly above.

"If the idiot has decided to get serious I guess I should too," Sasuke said as he avoided a lightning speed punch and kicked his attacker away. "This Aura power feels incredible, my overall power has increased at least a hundredfold!"

"This fight has only just begun Uchiha," Odysseus roared as he appeared in front of Sasuke in a flash only to be forced to vanish again as a bolt of purple lightning struck his destination. "What-!"

"You didn't think you were the only one who could use the Lightning Style did you?"

"Even if you can use lightning mine will forever remain superior!"

"Want to test that," Sasuke replied with a smirk as he coated his blade with more purple lightning and pointed it at the Otsutsuki. "I'm almost positive that a clash between our lightning would result in my victory."

"You Uchiha brat, an upstart just like Madara," Odysseus roared in response as he formed another bolt of golden lightning and threw it at Sasuke.

" **Devil's Aura: Lightning Style – True Chidori Lightning Spear!** "

From the tip of his blade Sasuke fired his own lightning based attack that tore through Odysseus' own forcing him to vanish as the attack missed him by a hair.

" **God's Aura: Lightning Style – Lightning Shower Rain!** "

Sasuke spun around just as a tear made from the God's Aura opened up releasing hundreds of golden bolts of lightning down upon him. Forming his Susanoo Sasuke saw a look of frustration form on Odysseus' face knowing full well that it would take a strong attack to take down an Aura enhanced version of the Susanoo.

Summoning two blades made of purple flame Sasuke began deflecting and redirecting the thunderbolts back at Odysseus who was forced on the defensive as his right hand became coated in golden lightning.

"You believe that your Susanoo will save you, you are wrong Uchiha!"

" **Devil's Aura: Inferno Style – Majestic Destroyer Flame!** "

From the mouth of his Susanoo Sasuke released a sea of black flame that incinerated anything it touched within a matter of seconds again forcing Odysseus to back away lest be he be caught in the line of fire. Moving the attack to follow his foe Sasuke was shocked when he felt a massive pressure hit the top of his Susanoo, knocking him down to the ground as the colossal construct was brought to its knees.

" **God's Aura: Lightning Style – Thunderclap!** "

D-damn," Sasuke growled as he struggled to stand under the sheer power of the attack that was still pinning him down. "Of course, the lightning in his other hand!"

"Are you prepared Uchiha because this is going to hurt worse than anything you've ever endured! **God's Aura: Lightning Style – Thunderlord's Shockknife!** "

Sasuke watched as Odysseus vanished and appeared in front of his Susanoo and began cutting through it like mere butter. Within seconds Odysseus had his opening and was moving toward Sasuke who narrowed his eyes in concentration.

At the last moment he dropped his Susanoo entirely and swapped places with a rock just outside the blast radius from his Thunderclap using his Rinnegan much to the shock of Odysseus who was hit full force by his own attack.

Sasuke found himself blown back by the explosion and skidded to a stop before dropping to one knee panting slightly having used a massive amount of power teleporting himself with his Rinnegan multiple times. Of course he still had a well of power left however the eye was fairly new and it left a slight strain on him.

Sasuke was surprised to see Nazark knocked into the explosion by Naruto who vanished and appeared by his side also somewhat tired from his newfound abilities as he knelt down next to Sasuke to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, just a headache from the Rinnegan."

"You'll acclimatize in time Sasuke don't stress," Naruto replied with a strained smile as the dust cleared revealing two heavily wounded Otsutsuki. "At least we aren't doing as bad as them eh?"

"Hn."

Nazark was bleeding heavily from a wound to his face and had burns covering a good portion of his body; Odysseus was simply burnt but had a minor case of paralysis in one of his legs that prevented him from standing properly.

"Brother," Odysseus gasped as he struggled to stand. "What do we do?"

"As much as I hate to admit it these two are stronger than us," Nazark growled. "Though they hold back much like Dragneel they clearly possess the superior level of power leaving us with only one option …"

"I see …"

The two placed their fists against one another as Naruto and Sasuke felt a sudden spike in both raw power and God's Aura. It was then that the pair saw the symbol for the Gods appear behind the pair causing Naruto to freeze up knowing what they were doing instantly thanks to his lessons from Natsu.

"We sacrifice Immortality," Nazark growled as the two faded away leaving only their raw chakra behind which began to merge into one singular pool.

A blinding light forced Naruto and Sasuke to look away as the pair felt a massive spike in power, the symbol of the Gods glowing bright blue before fading away along with the light to reveal a single man.

The man had silky smooth medium length silver hair and wore an outfit somewhat similar to Kaguya's however it was more of a coat variant that left his muscular chest exposed. The man's skin was likewise similar to Kaguya's being a pale white with the symbol of the Gods glowing the usual Galaxy Blue colour on his exposed chest right above his heart.

"What the hell," Sasuke said unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. "The level of power within this guy …"

"I can't believe they used that," Naruto said shakily as Sasuke looked to him in confusion.

"What did they do?"

"You remember back when we fought Gaara and I told you Natsu Sensei taught me how to perform a Unison Raid?"

"The merging between the powers of two people," Sasuke replied prompting Naruto to nod. "I remember but what's that got to do with this guy?"

"When Natsu Sensei was teaching me about that he also taught me about another method he learned from the Goddess of War ages ago that was similar to the Unison Raid but designed to merge people instead of powers."

"Designed to merge … people," Sasuke said slowly as if trying to comprehend such a power. "So that means-!"

"I am surprised you know of what we did Uzumaki, yes we find ourselves most impressed by your knowledge of such techniques," the man said with a small smile. "For your information Uchiha we have performed what is arguably one of the most suicidal techniques ever conceived just for a shot at beating you two, are you not honoured?"

"What is it," Sasuke growled as both he and Naruto rose to their feet.

"Natsu Sensei called it the Unison Pact," Naruto replied as he stared into the Galaxy Blue eyes of the fused being. "A technique that fuses two beings together in exchange for the sacrifice of one particular thing that they would've had once they enter the fusion, though most die before the fusion completes itself anyway."

"Indeed they do Uzumaki however we survived and now we shall soundly defeat you however a new life befits a new name does it not and so before we begin the dance of death we would christen ourselves with a new name."

The man closed his eyes for several moments as both Naruto and Sasuke found themselves sweating bullets from the pressure in the area bearing down upon them. After he opened them the man looked up into the sky and grinned before looking back at them.

 _Divine Fusion Of The Unison Pact_

 _Fusion Of Otsutsuki_

 _Odyzus Ruler Of Storms_

"Now then," Odyzus said as his eyes narrowed in on the pair. "Time to remove those who would defy the will of Lady Kaguya."

Naruto and Sasuke tensed as Odyzus took a step forward but found that they had already each been struck in the side as he appeared next to them, fists firmly planted in their ribs knocking them through the nearby buildings as he flew up high into the sky.

" **God's Aura: Storm Style – Hurricos!** "

Naruto and Sasuke had barely recovered when a hurricane level wind attack smashed into their location. Sasuke immediately grabbed onto Naruto and formed his Susanoo however it was being ripped to shreds thanks to the power behind the attack forcing him to warp them out of there using his Rinnegan.

Unfortunately for the pair Odyzus was waiting at the spot Sasuke had teleported them and slammed the Uchiha's face into the ground and kicked Naruto sending him through a nearby window and out through the back of a nearby building.

"That Rinnegan of yours is becoming rather troublesome Uchiha, time to remove it from the equation …"

The fusion moved to take the Rinnegan from Sasuke's eye however over a dozen Naruto's attacked him all at once forcing him to toss Sasuke aside, throwing the Uchiha into a nearby wall, as he began to dodge a series of timed explosions.

"You'll need to do much better than explosive clones if you want to beat us Uzumaki!"

"You better believe I will," Naruto shouted as a massive ball of flame burst forth from the house Naruto had been sent flying through earlier.

" **God's Aura: Storm Style – Chaotic Wind Fissure!** "

Making a snapping motion with his right hand Odyzus fired a high powered slash attack that tore Naruto's attack in half with ease before slicing apart every building in its path until it left the confines of the Worldship.

Vanishing Odyzus appeared in front of Naruto and kneed him in the face sending him flying through several more buildings before kicking him up high into the air and back down through a taller building causing it to collapse on top of him.

"This is that part where you two give up and accept death," Odyzus said as his right hand snapped upward to grab Sasuke by the face who had just appeared next to him in an attempt to attack him. "We are far beyond you two now!"

Applying pressure Sasuke let out a growling whine as an audible cracking sound made its presence known. Fortunately before Odyzus was able to crush Sasuke's skull Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and fired a powerful stream of flame at him forcing him to release Sasuke who fell down to the ruined city below.

"A foolish move on your part Uzumaki!"

Naruto felt himself get kicked over a dozen times in the face before being sent flying into the side of another tall building. The building began to topple over however Odyzus grabbed hold of his face and pushed him further through the metallic wall slamming him through countless walls before emerging out of the former roof and tossing him at the road where the building would make impact.

Sure enough before Naruto could even recover the building landed on him crushing him in the process as Odyzus appeared next to Sasuke punching him in the jaw before he could release a Fire Jutsu and sent him flying through several more walls with a powerful kick to the side of his neck.

"All who defy Lady Kaguya will suffer," Odyzus said as he was about to continue his relentless assault only to pause upon noticing a newcomer to the fight. "You may have had the chance to live had you simply fled."

"I'm afraid that I have my orders and those orders were to look after Naruto and Sasuke," Seilah said as she called upon her own Devil's Aura. "I must say I'm surprised you even knew of the Unison Pact though I don't doubt that Kaguya told you how to perform it."

"I suppose you too shall die here," Odyzus said as he engaged Seilah.

Meanwhile Sasuke shook his head and wiped the blood that had threatened to spill into his eyes away, a scowl firmly in place as he assessed the new situation he'd found himself in. Swapping places with the building that had landed onto Naruto he half collapsed next to him noticing that he was barely conscious.

"Naruto … don't pass out!"

"Sure," Naruto wheezed as his dazed form struggled to rise to a sitting position. "Where's Odyzus?"

"I think Seilah jumped in to try and save our asses," Sasuke replied with a frown somewhat snapping Naruto out of his dazed state.

"Seilah Sensei! Sasuke we've gotta go help here we've gotta-!"

Naruto grit his teeth and fell down the moment he tried to move prompting Sasuke to sigh and place a hand on his shoulder.

"We're both heavily wounded and this guy has been holding back against us."

"I know …"

"From what I can tell this guy has more raw power than Madara which means he's gonna have a pretty easy time slapping us around."

"Well we've gotta do something," Naruto said through grit teeth. Seilah Sensei is about our strength and she's fighting him alone!"

"I have an idea," Sasuke said with his frown deepening. "It's one that I detest but one that I know will give us the edge we need to match this guy."

"What is it?"

"We also do this Unison Pact thing."

"WHAT!"

"I'm serious; we won't beat this guy now that he's a fused being so our only chance is to match him with the same power!"

"Do you even understand how risky it is to perform the Unison Pact when you haven't trained for it," Naruto hissed as he rose back into a sitting position. "Gods and Devils have died performing this technique before yet you want to legit try it!?"

"If we had any other choice I would've taken it because being fused together with you doesn't seem all that appealing if I'm perfectly honest with you."

"Hey!"

"So are you gonna do this or what?"

Naruto grit his teeth as he heard the sound of several explosions followed by several powerful gusts of wind slicing through nearby buildings, his fists clenched as he came to a decision.

"Fine I'll do it," Naruto growled. "But don't say you weren't warned of the consequences!"

"Fine," Sasuke snapped back. "Now how do we do this?"

The two of us have to connect in some way so either a fist bump or holding hands or whatever, an action that makes us mirror the other. Then we both have to empty our minds of everything other than the desire to merge into one singular being."

"Is that it?"

"Also we have to choose one particular thing to give up for when we enter the form; I say we give up Fuinjutsu since it isn't practical in a fight like this."

"Fine we'll give that up now let's get this over with," Sasuke said quickly as he clenched his fist and held it out toward Naruto.

"We give up the ability of Fuinjutsu," Naruto said as he met Sasuke's fist as the two began to glow, the symbol of the Devils appearing behind them as their bodies began to fade in a similar manner to Nazark and Odysseus' own earlier.

As their bodies faded to reveal their chakra Naruto's was much denser than Sasuke's thanks to Kurama's own power that lay within him however despite that the two still merged easily enough as a blinding light engulfed the area with the Crimson Red glow of the Devils symbol the first to fade after several moments.

Emerging from the light was a man with long black hair with blonde streaks through it with a bang covering his right eye which housed a much more powerful version of Sasuke's Rinnegan. The man wore a plain Jonin uniform however it lacked the traditional flak vest which was instead replaced by a coat similar to that of Hagoromo's with the man's staff materializing in his right hand.

Six Truth Seeking Orbs emerged behind the man's back as he surveyed the area before vanishing and appearing several metres away from Odyzus to catch Seilah who had received a powerful blow to the gut.

"You didn't," were the first words out of Seilah's mouth as she eyed the pair with a mixture of disapproval and relief.

"Sorry Seilah Sensei but as you can see we too have become one in order to ensure victory, but if you would prefer to fight Odyzus yourself then we could always go wait over there …?"

"Shut up," Seilah snapped only widening the smirk on the man's face. "So what's your name then?"

"Our name, good question?"

"So Naruto and Sasuke performed the Unison Pact as well did they," Odyzus said with a smirk of his own beginning to form. "This should prove to be a most interesting fight indeed."

"We became one not only to ensure your defeat but to aid Natsu in the defeat of Kaguya as well so we wouldn't laugh if we were you," the man said wiping the smirk clean off of Odyzus' face. "As for our name …"

 _Demonic Fusion Of The Unison Pact_

 _Unification Of The Uchiha And Senju Legacies_

 _Naruske Of The Otsutsuki Lineage_

"Naruske is your name," Odyzus said seemingly testing the name before nodding. "An acceptable merging of the two beings indeed however such a merging will be short lived for you shall soon be crushed by our overwhelming power!"

Naruske simply frowned in response as he released his Devil's Aura revealing the mark of the Devil on the centre of his forehead. As his Aura flared Odyzus also began to release his own power with the two slowly beginning to rise into the air circling one another as Seilah found herself being blown back by the sheer force of the two clashing powers.

Allowing his staff to revert to a Truth Seeking Orb Naruske clenched his fists as the two ceased circling one another before vanishing and clashing in the space that had once been between each other.

Seilah's eyes could barely keep up with the exchange of blows as Naruske and Odyzus threw hundreds of punches in less than a minute sending shockwaves flying out in all directions that was quickly followed by Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue lightning which began to tear apart the already ruined section of the city.

Naruske was surprised at the power behind Odyzus' attacks having expected to regain the advantage through their merging however it was clear that it wasn't the case. It became quickly apparent that they were dead even at least for the moment with neither able to land a blow on the other despite the speed of their exchange exceeding that of lightning.

"It appears your merging wasn't futile," Odyzus mused as he caught Naruske's right fist. "Those eyes of yours no doubt help though."

Glaring back at him was Naruske's Demonic Eternal Mangekyo and Demonic Rinnegan which both possessed the Crimson Red gleam of the Devil's Aura within them. With impressive speed Odyzus was forced to vanish and appear several metres away to avoid being hit by a series of afterimages in the form of punches and kicks as Naruske tested his caught hand.

"These eyes are just one part of our power, a tool that whilst undoubtedly useful is not the sole reason for our being able to compete in an engagement of this level."

"I never said it was," Odyzus replied as he went to attack again only to slam into a wall of Truth Seeking Orbs with an audible crunch.

"Not this time Odyzus!"

To the shock of the Otsutsuki Naruske phased through the Truth Seeking Wall and landed a fierce blow to his gut before dishing out a barrage of blows, far more than he could care to count as he found himself being forcibly drilled through several buildings and into the ground.

After delivering his combo attack Naruske swiftly moved four of his Truth Seeking Orbs and pinned Odyzus to the crater he'd been forced into as he held out his right hand.

" **Devil's Aura: Inferno Style – Purgatory Rasenshuriken!** "

Jumping away from Odyzus as he threw it the Otsutsuki fusion was unable to dodge the deadly attack that detonated mere millimetres from his face engulfing him in a dome of pitch black flame.

"Did we get him … no that would be far too simple," Naruske mused as he flew into the air and held out his left hand as red sparks began to take shape.

" **Devil's Aura: Lightning Style – Devil's Kirin!** "

Raising his arm a massive beast made of pure Crimson Red lightning appeared in the sky above the Worldship which was easily a quarter of the cities full size.

"Begone, with the thunderclap," Naruske said softly as he lowered his hand ordering the lightning beast to strike as everything went white followed by an audible crack.

"Now surely we got him with this," Naruske mused as he felt Seilah's presence appear beside him. "What do you think?"

"I think you've genuinely impressed me," Seilah replied with a genuine smile. "The power you currently possess would have tossed Madara around like a ragdoll much like Master Natsu though it doesn't even hold a candle to him, not yet anyway."

Seilah suddenly found herself pushed rather violently by Naruske and was about to tear into him when the spot she had previously occupied was instantly enveloped in a black tornado like vortex.

Naruske narrowed his eyes as Odyzus emerged from the dome of flame wounded but not out of the fight. Faster than Seilah could even blink Naruske had blocked a punch from Odyzus aimed at his throat.

"We will kill you for this Naruske!"

"Go ahead and try!"

And again the two vanished however after only ten seconds Seilah saw Naruske block a punch with his left forearm before being struck from the right breaking his nose as a shockwave left the back of his head.

Floating backward slightly dazed Naruske took a blow to the left side of his jaw that knocked two teeth out which snapped him back to reality as he blocked over a dozen more punches that had been aimed at his head before vanishing to avoid another powerful wind based attack that sliced through the clouds which had begun to inhabit the Worldship.

' _We must be getting closer to the surface,'_ Naruske mused as he reappeared behind Odyzus and landed a punch to the back of his head.

Vanishing again he kneed him in the face shattering part of his skull thanks to the speed in which he had been sent flying prompting the fused Otsutsuki to cry out in pain as he was blown back upward.

"Just a little more …"

Around him black flames roared to life as they quickly took on the shape of a Full Body Susanoo. This Susanoo's outfit appeared similar to Sasuke's however it possessed a twinblade in its right hand and a wrist mounted crossbow in its left.

"This is it for you Odyzus!"

Odyzus clutched his face as blood poured from his ears, eyes, nose and mouth however he clearly possessed no plans to back down as his Aura flared drastically.

"We refuse to back down Naruske, those who defy Lady Kaguya's will shall perish!"

"This is the end …"

" **God's Aura: Storm Style – Shattered Skies!** "

Extending his right arm outward toward the Susanoo Odyzus fired a massive blast full of black wind that tore a hole in the air it travelled across. Naruske however simply raised his twinblade and began to spin it around until it was no longer visible.

The attack crashed against it pushing him back however the defence held as he raised his crossbow toward the now shocked Odyzus.

" **Devil's Aura: Inferno Style – Damnation Arrow!** "

Firing the arrow it closed the distance between them in a mere second piercing Odyzus through the chest forcing him to cease his own attack as the attack seemingly tore him apart from the inside.

"This … pain … SUCH PAIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US NARUSKE," Odyzus cried in agony as his body began to warp and distort. "WE CAN FEEL OUR BODY BREAKING APART, THE AGONY AS EVERY LAST CELL IS TORN ASUNDER!"

The arrow expanded to reveal a Rasenshuriken added into its tip which exploded engulfing the already panicking Odyzus within as his body began to fall apart.

"CURSE YOU … NARUSKEEEEE," Odyzus roared as his head fell apart leaving nothing behind as the two attacks fizzled out.

Sighing Naruske released his Susanoo and let himself slowly fall down to the nearest rooftop where he fell flat on his back. Moments later Seilah appeared next to him with a look of concern in her eyes.

"We're fine Seilah," Naruske sighed. "Just need a minute to catch our breath is all."

"I suppose since Master Natsu isn't here to say it I shall say it in his stead," Seilah said as she sat down next to him. "You fought well and I'm proud of you, few others could have pulled off what you did."

"Thanks Seilah Sensei," Naruske replied with a somewhat goofy grin that looked rather out of place on him. "We did the best we could!"

"Now we just have Kaguya left to deal with," Seilah sighed as Naruske's grin vanished.

"She's strong; I can feel the pressure from her power even here. I don't envy Natsu Sensei at all."

"Master will pull through he always does."

"Here's hoping," Naruske sighed as he compared Natsu and Kaguya's power. "Here's hoping."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	116. Hybrid Versus Elder God

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkFireCat – Your talking about the Dragon Ball Heroes stuff aren't you? I knew of them and the crazy stuff that was being done with them but I was under the assumption that the Dragon Balls created by the Omni King would've been the strongest since the strength of the Dragon Balls is usually relative to the person who created them and I mean if the Omni King made them surely they'd be the best ones.**

 **I'll look into that though because I planned on having Xenoverse/Heroes stuff incorporated into Vol IV so it would definitely help knowing something as important as that.**

 **Shadow465 – I have several reasons why the One Piece Verse is next but here are the main reasons. Firstly in terms of overall power scaling it makes sense to do it now rather than after a verse such as the Dragon Ball one because think about it if Natsu goes to the Dragon Ball Verse by the end he's gonna be able to blow up a planet with no effort so he wouldn't get a challenge.**

 **At his current power level obviously most opponents will be easy but if you look at it characters like the Admirals, the Yonkou and certain others I would argue are at least early DBZ level especially a large number of the Logia.**

 **As for the Bleach Verse I have a conundrum with that one see I've already introduced a post final arc Aizen who said he didn't know Natsu which would leave a massive plot hole in the story from the get go. Add on the fact that power scaling in Bleach is such a heavily debated topic I'd want to go into the story knowing where characters stand against one another.**

 **Also it's been years since I've read or watched anything Bleach related so when I do get around to doing a Bleachverse Volume I want to at least have rewatched the Anime because I'll be honest I want Natsu to fight Ywach, I think it would be a dope fight but I kind of need to remember the rest of the story to get to the final arc (with the exception of the Fullbring Arc because YUCK!)**

 **With One Piece I have already got notes for most of the story that incorporates the second half of the Realis Holy Grail War as well as all the arcs up to Punk Hazard since I've known One Piece would be Vol III since around the Chunin Exams arc in this Volume.**

 **As for the Anime/Manga not being done yet will it ever be done in our lifetime? For real though I only planned on going up to the end of Wano anyway even last year before Wano started so I have an end point and a final villain lined up and ready to go.**

 **Oh and this is more of a petty thing but I've noticed that there aren't a lot of long One Piece fanfics on this site so I wanted to add my little contribution to the exclusive club haha!**

 **Hopefully that answered your question it's kind of hard to explain what I've already got cooking for Vol III because that would start to spoil stuff but I have several Bleach characters lined up to be Servants as well as my own spin on the origins of Devil Fruits and Haki that I want to put out there and that's just a few of the things to look forward to!**

 **Anyway I've gone on long enough so hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Hybrid Versus Elder God**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu's eyes darted between Kaguya and Alice's bloodied form as he tried to decide what to prioritize first. It sickened him to actually consider Alice expendable but in the current situation his victory was important, should he fail Kaguya would tear this world apart and he couldn't allow that.

Alice was a Servant which meant she wouldn't truly die however she was also a friend who helped him through a dark time and he would be damned if he allowed a friend to get hurt any further if he could willingly do something about it.

His mind was set as he vanished and appeared next to Alice, placing a finger over her bloodied form as a portal appeared below her slowly sucking her in.

"So you've chosen to save the girl over focusing me," said more as a statement than a question. "I wonder how you would have coped had I chosen to capitalize on that moment of weakness?"

"Doesn't matter," Natsu replied as he rose to face her the moment that Alice had left. "We won't find out the answer."

"We may yet find the answer Natsu," Kaguya replied cryptically as her Galaxy Blue eyes darkened to a Midnight Blue shade. "You have certainly improved since the last time we met but I wonder how you will fare against the power of an Elder God?"

Natsu tensed as he prepared himself for Kaguya's attack knowing that even with this monstrous power flowing through him Kaguya was someone he couldn't afford to mess around with.

A slight twitch of the eyes was the signal to begin as Natsu vanished to avoid a pillar of pure power that erupted from the ground below. Appearing next to Kaguya he was immediately dodging a barrage of punches all leaving their own afterimages as he began returning fire with his own.

" _ **This was the attack she hit you with last time Father, the Eighty Gods Vacuum Fist I believe she called it.**_ "

" _Rather impressive power behind such fast punches but if I recall correctly we were fighting around these speeds weren't we Natsu?_ "

" _On par,_ " was Natsu's blunt response as he focused on avoiding the attacks being sent his way.

"I'm impressed Natsu, that attack destroyed you last time," Kaguya said as she ceased her attack and vanished in a Midnight Blue flash appearing several metres away with a fully charged sphere of chaotic silver in her hand. "But how will you handle me now that I perceive you as a genuine threat? **Elder God's Aura: Eternity Lament!** "

Darting forward with considerable speed Kaguya tried to ram the attack into Natsu's gut however he held out his right hand and pushed back against it funnelling as much Apocalypse Magic into it as he could forcing the attack to grow between them.

"How interesting …"

Natsu grit his teeth as the attack reached critical mass prompting both to vanish and reappear high above and begin exchanging blows, ignoring the explosion that cracked the section of the Worldship they were currently in.

"You have gotten good haven't you, **Elder God's Aura: Hundred God's Vacuum Fist!** "

" **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamity Barrage!** "

Coating both his fists in the Apocalypse Natsu matched Kaguya blow for blow as they flew around the entirety of the Worldship at speeds he didn't even have the time to process. Each clashing of their fists sent out powerful shockwaves that tore through the city below which quickly began to put strain on it as it began to buckle due to the damage it had sustained.

After meeting several blows Natsu felt that familiar feeling he'd felt against Madara as the steam began to leak from his skin prompting only a raised eyebrow from Kaguya in response. Trying to hold back Natsu quickly found himself succumbing to the drive to use everything again as his Aura flared wildly blowing Kaguya back in surprise.

"F-nnyghAAII **GGGHT!** "

Natsu's legs became coated in the Chaos element as Natsu rushed Kaguya seemingly in a berserker like rage receiving a punch to the face that flipped him upside down in midair for his trouble.

To Kaguya's shock however Natsu didn't even both to right himself instead engaging her upside down with astonishingly fast paced kicks aimed directly at her head with his fist based attacks keeping her own hands occupied as she was quickly pushed back.

Kaguya was beginning to find herself flustered by the unorthodox fighting style and was inevitably hit several times in the gut before receiving a powerful blow to the head that sent her flying through the sky as Natsu righted himself.

Gritting his teeth Kaguya watched as the Aqua Blue markings on his skin began to glow brightly as he slowly rose higher into the air, an Aqua Blue bubble forming around him as he began to form a familiar sphere based attack in-between his hands.

"So that's how it is then Natsu," Kaguya frowned as she made several swiping motions with her arms and summoned a several metre thick wall made from the same substance the Truth Seeking Orbs were made of and waited.

" **DIIIEEE!** "

Her suspicions proved to be correct as Natsu launched the same attack he'd used against Madara as it slammed against her Truth Seeking Wall. With a wave of her hands the wall folded itself over the attack before becoming a large sphere that was clearly trying to contain the blast.

Unlike Madara she was proficient in the use of the Truth Seeking abilities which gave her much more confidence in what she was doing than when Madara tried it. Her moment of relief vanished as cracks began to form around the sphere as light began to pierce through the sphere before it burst entirely setting off a massive explosion that blinded both combatants.

It took several moments for the light to die down however it was clear neither Natsu nor Kaguya had been injured in the slightest despite their proximity to the attack. Natsu was panting slightly as the steam faded away and shook his head before reassuming a more conventional combat stance.

" _It happened again!_ "

" _There isn't much we can do about it right now Natsu but look on the bright side it certainly threw Kaguya for a loop!_ "

" _That won't always work Ahnkseram and you know it!_ "

" _ **Father there is little else we can do but ride whatever this is out as it comes, defeating Kaguya is our top priority.**_ "

" _I know,_ " Natsu sighed as he looked at the wary Kaguya who clearly was studying his every movement waiting for him to slip up.

"I don't know what you have done to yourself to acquire such power Natsu but it won't be enough!"

"Heard that one like a million times before," Natsu shot back as the two vanished as faint blurs of Aqua and Midnight Blue lit up the sky. To the average onlooker all one would see would be two lights darting around and smashing into one another releasing shockwaves out in all directions, not even a hint of a fierce exchange going on by the two combatants.

Eventually Kaguya decided to step things up a notch as he speed increased allowing her to land a fierce blow to Natsu's gut. Recoiling in surprise he was unable to avoid being caught by her hair which came to life in a similar fashion to Jiraiya's own manipulation technique.

" _This stuff is stronger than Eliza's Ebony blades!_ "

" _You know what to do to get out of this don't you?_ "

" _Of course I'm just surprised she had an ability like this,_ " Natsu replied as he flared his Aqua Blue Aura pushing Kaguya back slightly.

"That won't be enough this time Natsu!"

"That was just the prelude to something much more effective," Natsu growled as he opened his mouth with a medium sized Aqua Blue Magic Circle appearing in front of him. " **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Roar!** "

Kaguya's eyes widened in shock at the recklessness of Natsu's attack as he fired it point blank at her, engulfing her entire form in less than a second as the hair binding him was shattered by the Crash Magic.

" **Elder God's Aura: Elemental Calamity!** "

Kaguya emerged from the attack unscathed aside from some of her hair having been shortened, an Aura bubble emerging around her which blew away the smoke concealing her. Floating upward she clenched her fists and let out a cry as five tornadoes erupted around her made from Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind.

" _Seems I at the very least shook her a little,_ " Natsu mused as he watched the rock based tornado move around having never seen something like it before.

" _I'm not overly surprised she can command all five elements native to this world since she is the progenitor of chakra itself,_ " Ahnkseram added as Natsu readied himself for what Kaguya would throw at him next.

"It seems I will need to use a firmer hand to teach you your rightful place," Kaguya said coldly as Natsu's gaze hardened knowing full well that the kid gloves were truly coming off now.

" _Funny how that happens because you fuck up her hair though isn't it?_ "

" _Now isn't the time for jokes Ahnkseram …_ "

The five tornadoes orbiting Kaguya began to condense until they were no bigger than the palm of Natsu's hand. Natsu watched in interest as Kaguya slid them over her wrists and was surprised to feel a sudden spike in power the moment all five had been put on.

"Had you backed down before Natsu you would have possibly been spared but now you shall die along with the rest of the mortals as I reclaim my power from this primitive planet!"

Natsu prepared himself as Kaguya charged forward and blocked a punch from her right fist only to feel a sudden jolt pass through him. Pushing himself backward Natsu avoided a stone covered fist only to suddenly have it lodged into his gut as Kaguya somehow fired it at him sending him flying into the ruined city below setting off a sizeable explosion.

" **Elder God's Aura: Roaring Thunder!** "

Natsu's eyes twitched for just a moment remembering the name of Laxus' ace attack as he hastily erected his strongest Crash Barrier around him just as a Midnight Blue bolt of lightning struck his position.

Slowly Natsu began to stand as he felt the strain on his Barrier, his body shaking slightly from excitement as he felt the power within him begin to swell yet again.

" _I feel like I'm a little more in control this time!_ "

" _Perhaps you simply need time to adjust to whatever this is?_ "

" _ **No,**_ " Aava said slowly. " _ **I think this is something else, something familiar from Achnologia's memories but I cannot remember …**_ "

Natsu didn't have any time to contemplate Aava's words as he sensed yet another spike from Kaguya as she prepared to launch another attack whilst maintaining the one she was currently using.

" **Elder God's Aura: Sky Drill!** "

Instead of reacting defensively Natsu simply narrowed his eyes at Kaguya who again used an all too familiar attack against him. It wasn't until he felt his Crash Barrier collapse that he realized he should probably dodge the attack and warped away.

Appearing nearby Natsu was instantly hit by a stone pillar in the head knocking him on his back. His eyes wide in shock he rolled out of the way as another stone pillar burst from the earth and quickly got back on his feet to block over a dozen swift punches from Kaguya herself who now bore a sinister smirk.

"You haven't yet realized it have you?"

"What are you talking about," Natsu growled as he threw over a dozen punches back at Kaguya who evaded or blocked them with ease.

"Perhaps a more audible demonstration is needed," Kaguya said with a sinister giggle that immediately had Natsu drawing on more of his power. " **Elder God's Aura: Pillars Of The Ancients!** "

Natsu's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as dozens of rocky pillars began to burst forth from the earth. His mind was racing as he darted around the pillars unsure as to how Kaguya was pulling off something like this.

"Not enough for you Natsu then perhaps this would be better? **Elder God's Aura: Despise And Hatred!** "

Kaguya's fists became coated in darkness which quickly morphed into a series of knives and spikes. Natsu was frozen still now quickly realizing what Kaguya was doing, how she was doing it was a complete mystery but what she was doing was obvious.

"I see you've figured it out," Kaguya said with a smirk as she charged toward Natsu who warped out of the way at the last second to avoid being struck by the familiar attack. Gritting his teeth Kaguya felt even more power begin to roll off of Natsu as he charged toward her.

"Damn you Kaguya," Natsu roared as he unleashed a seemingly endless barrage of punches and kicks putting the Elder God on the defensive. "How dare you steal the abilities of those from my past!"

Kaguya found herself quickly overwhelmed as Natsu began to lay into her with a barrage of punches and kicks culminating with a kick to the neck that knocked her through several tall buildings as Natsu raised his right hand above his head.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Apocalypse Flame Dragon Monarch's Nova Stream!** "

A massive sphere of Aqua Blue flame formed above Natsu's head that began to release concentrated blasts in Kaguya's direction. The blasts exploded upon contact with the first thing they touched and to Natsu's annoyance Kaguya was already on the move darting through the narrower streets as the explosions tore the place apart.

Eventually growing tired of watching her evade his attack he flew up above the sphere and injected even more power into it enlarging the sphere before sending it in her general direction.

The attack smashed into the city blowing a portion of it away which in turn destabilized the whole thing knocking it almost on its side as it began a speedy descent toward the earth.

" _Natsu look at its trajectory,_ " Ahnkseram shouted in his head as Natsu's eyes narrowed in on the ground below.

" _Oh shit …_ "

Right in the Worldship's path was the recovering Shinobi Alliance who had managed to overcome the beasts spawned by Shiro earlier and somehow survived the destruction brought about by the battles against Madara.

" _Guess there's no choice then,_ " Natsu sighed as he focused on the rapidly descending Worldship as the entire structure was coated in a Purple Aura.

Natsu was feeling the strain as his Gravity Magic struggled to slow the descent of a mass on par with an island, silently cursing that he didn't have his Perfected Hybrid Form at the moment to help him out.

" _Natsu-!_ "

Blood began to pour from Natsu's mouth as he slowly looked down to find Kaguya's fist coming through his chest. His grip on the falling Worldship faltered for only a moment before being restored however Kaguya's giggling definitely kept him distracted.

"And so we have returned to this dilemma yet again Natsu, stuck between a rock and a hard place are we?"

"There isn't even a choice to be made," Natsu growled, wincing as he felt Kaguya retract her hand slightly and dig around inside his chest.

"So you choose to play the selfless hero in a battle as decisive as this one, you are a bigger fool than I had originally thought."

Natsu grit his teeth as the veins on his forehead threatened to burst from all his struggling, the weight of the Worldship only seeming to grow rather than lighten as he slowed its descent.

"You cannot keep me distracted and stop the Worldship from killing all those pathetic mortals Natsu," Kaguya teased as she fully retracted her hand. "How about we up the stakes hmm? Choose wisely Natsu, will you focus on saving the mortals below or will you try to stop me from killing Seilah, Naruto and Sasuke?"

Natsu watched as Kaguya began to move away from him toward the Worldship and realized he had no other choice but to decide. Should he save Seilah his most loyal Servant, Naruto his precious student and Sasuke the kid who he'd promised Itachi he'd look out for where he could? Or would Natsu save the thousands of shinobi below, his precious friend and Servant Mordred and her Father Altria?"

" _So do any of you have any bright ideas?_ "

" _ **Father …**_ "

" _Only that regardless of the decision we draw out Kaguya's death,_ " Ahnkseram said darkly. " _There is one option but I don't think you'd go for it._ "

" _Tell me,_ " Natsu all but demanded. " _Any idea is better than none!_ "

" _Use Anti on the Worldship to reduce its overall mass, from there send a pulse of Gravity Magic and blow the remains to the far East._ "

"…"

" _You asked for an option and I'm giving you one._ "

" _I know Ahnkseram and you're right,_ " Natsu sighed. " _I suppose this does qualify as an extreme circumstance so Tim probably won't get mad … I hope._ "

Kaguya spun around in shock as Natsu's power effectively doubled, the now calm look in his eyes sending shivers down her spine as he waved his left hand in what felt like a dismissive manner. His right hand became coated in the same Purple Aura as the Worldship and with a palm thrust like motion it vanished.

And just like that Natsu's power returned to what it was leaving Kaguya to openly gape in shock knowing now that Natsu was holding back a significant portion of his power. Slowly lowering himself to her level in the air Natsu's thousand yard stare bored into her, his Aqua Blue Aura flaring to life around him once again, stronger than it had been before he tripled it.

"You said I had to choose to pick either you or them," Natsu said coldly as his eyes narrowed. "I chose both."

"That power … you used the Anti didn't you!"

"The Anti is a power not to be taken lightly, a lesson I have learnt well. I swore not just to myself but to someone I suppose is a friend that I would only use it under the most dire of circumstances. Now you might be wondering why I'm not using it against you and the simple answer is that you do not qualify even if you could kill me."

"W-what do you mean I don't qualify," Kaguya snapped sounding offended seemingly forgetting the power Natsu momentarily had.

"Our fight is a fight between higher beings and will be fought as such but you decided to bring the mortals into the equation, innocents who were guilty of no crime aside from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You threatened thousands of lives with that little stunt Kaguya and I wasn't willing to let you try to use it against me."

Kaguya noticed that at some point the wound she had inflicted upon Natsu had healed, surprising since she laced her attack with the Elder God's Aura. Narrowing her eyes Kaguya felt her rage building clearly unhappy with the fact that Natsu wasn't taking her seriously as she began to let even more of her Aura leak out.

"You think you can just hold back against me, against an Elder God! You, an abomination! You are a mistake among the pantheons who should have been wiped from existence the moment you spawned yet you dare stand before me and declare you don't see me worthy of your full power!"

"An Elder God you are indeed I won't deny that, your strength is also something I will not deny," Natsu said slowly as the coldness returned to his voice. "But you, much like the Titans of old, are arrogant, far too cocky with the powers that you possess and refuse to admit that someone younger than you can match you."

"You-!"

"You fought me when I was still weak and recovering my power from the Ravine of Time, ignorant of the latent powers that currently reside within my body Kaguya and you believed that I wouldn't have improved by such a considerable margin! Do not deny that because you and I both know it's true!"

"…"

"But now you face me in a state slowly encroaching upon my former power, the power that brought about the downfall of the First Hybrid Ahnkseram and the Dragon of the Apocalypse Achnologia! Both of their power far outstrips yours Kaguya, even now as you further release your Aura in an attempt to intimidate me theirs was truly a step above even that of your precious Elder God's Aura!"

"If you are that strong then let's see you survive me using my full power," Kaguya shouted as she clenched her fists and began to rapidly spike in power. "This time there won't be anything left of you Natsu!"

Blocking a punch from Kaguya Natsu found himself blown higher into the sky from the force behind it forcing him to adjust his own power to acclimatize. Narrowly dodging another blow he was suddenly hit in the back and knocked right into Kaguya's waiting fists as she unleashed a barrage of blows knocking him even higher into the sky until even the clouds were mere specks.

" _The Elemental Nations look a lot smaller up here don't they,_ " Natsu blurted out to his companions who simply snorted in response.

" _Don't you think you should be focusing on the fight?_ "

" _Yeah yeah,_ " was the only reply as Natsu caught both of Kaguya's fists with a savage grin, the blood trickling from several wounds to his face only serving to unnerve Kaguya as he landed a fierce head butt to her own forehead knocking her away as Natsu charged forward.

"This is meant to be serious but I just can't help but laugh!"

"What do you mean," Kaguya snapped back as they darted around trading fast paced blows inching even higher not even realizing just how high they had gone.

Natsu took several powerful blows to the chest and face returning them with a barrage of Chaos and Apocalypse enhanced punches to the face before both meeting each other with blows to the face that knocked each other backward.

Kaguya was the first to recover as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth, her eyes narrowing at Natsu's changed Aura. Floating above her with his fists clenched and a look of excitement plastered onto his features.

" _Uh … Natsu?_ "

" _What?_ "

" _ **I don't think he's noticed yet,**_ " Aava said with a mixture of shock and nervousness in her voice.

" _What are you two on about what haven't I noticed?_ "

" _You remember how you lost control twice and the third time you partially kept control over yourself,_ " Ahnkseram asked slowly prompting Natsu to hum in acknowledgement. " _At some point whilst you were fighting Kaguya you reverted to your base form, probably just after you flared your Aura to match hers before being knocked up here._ "

" _What are you talking about I'm not in my base form I haven't lost any of my power!_ "

" _ **Father … I have a theory, Ahnkseram will likely agree with it.**_ "

" _A theory on what, me being in my base form even though I'm clearly not?_ "

" _Take a look at yourself,_ " Ahnkseram snapped in response. " _Even Kaguya noticed it!_ "

Ahnkseram projected into Natsu's mind what he currently looked like and he froze in shock mainly because he was in his base form but there were a few additions to his body that hadn't been present in his base form before.

Running along his body were the runic markings from his Demiurge Form however they were simply a darker tan colour rather than the Aqua Blue associated with Achnologia. His hair had retained the black streak at the front however a blue streak sat next to it comfortably but aside from the two rouge streaks of hair his usual Salmon Pink hair retained dominance.

" _What was that theory of yours Aava?_ "

" _ **Ahnkseram and I have been monitoring your Magical Core from the moment you entered the Demiurge Form in case something happened. Every now and then power would build up within it and a small excess would escape through the crack left by our foray into the Ravine of Time.**_ "

" _Ah I see where she's going with this …_ "

" _ **My theory is that your body wasn't exactly coping with the power you were using and so it acclimatized. We already know that your body improves itself when you take battle damage, breaking itself down and rebuilding itself stronger than before, this appears to be the same sort of case however it has been forced to incorporate the power increase as a result.**_ "

" _So basically my body absorbed the power I was using and now that is my base?_ "

" _ **Ordinarily we would celebrate such a thing and call it a day however there is something else I've noticed, something I don't know if it can be classified as good or bad …**_ "

" _Lay it on me Aava,_ " Natsu sighed tiredly. " _Better off getting it over with now rather than later._ "

" _ **Well alright then Father, to put it bluntly your Magical Core has been completely repaired.**_ "

" _That can't be right let me have a look,_ " Ahnkseram said in disbelief before letting loose a multitude of swear words followed by a strange banging sound.

" _Wait so my Core doesn't have that crack in it anymore?_ "

" _I don't know how but it's been completely repaired, but that shouldn't be possible without all your shards of power!_ "

" _ **Which is why I don't know if this can be classified as good or bad because this presents a number of questions such as will Father be able to reclaim the remaining shards of power or not in order to return home to Earthland?**_ "

" _That's … let's discuss this later,_ " Natsu said in a slightly pained tone. " _For now let's work together and focus on figuring out what I'm able to do because there has to be some kind of negative repercussion for this._ "

The two in his mind agreed as Natsu returned his focus to Kaguya momentarily before noticing what lay beyond her.

" _How the fuck did we end up beyond the planet's atmosphere!_ "

" _I think Kaguya knocked both of you up here and none of us noticed, you and her because the two of you were fighting and Aava and I because we were trying to process what had just happened to you._ "

Natsu shook his head and lowered himself to Kaguya's level noticing that she simply stared at him with curious eyes. Raising an eyebrow Kaguya's Aura flared as Natsu entered his usual ready stance though he made no move to activate his own Aura.

"This only further reinforces what I said about you Hybrid's being abominations," Kaguya said coldly. "I will destroy you before you can attempt to replicate whatever it was you did a second time!"

"Didn't even know how to do it the first time," Natsu mumbled under his breath as he caught Kaguya's fist before she could even begin to unleash her usual barrage of attacks. "As for threatening me Kaguya I'd watch it if I were you, this might be a little strange for me but you only just regained your power not even a few hours ago which means you haven't even had a chance to acclimatize to it yet."

"Don't you dare lecture me on my own power Natsu," Kaguya snapped as she threw over thirty punches from her free hand in mere moments.

To her shock Natsu seemed to dodge them with little effort though he did appear to sweat slightly from the strain of doing it without Aura. Applying pressure a loud crunch was heard as Natsu shattered the bones in Kaguya's hand before releasing her and moved to attack.

Landing two blows to her face Natsu backed away as Kaguya tried to grab him before grabbing hold of her wrist and bringing his knee up to snap her other arm eliciting a pained gasp from the Elder God.

"Filthy abomination-!"

Kaguya froze as Natsu's eyes glowed Aqua Blue for a brief moment as he grabbed hold of her face and began to descend, fast. The speed Natsu was moving quickly increased as the temperature around them rose drastically, a consequence from their swift reenty into the atmosphere.

Kaguya had healed her shattered hand but by then it was too late as they shot past the clouds now moving at beyond mach speed as the ground quickly came into sight. Silently apologizing in his head Natsu cocked back his arm that held Kaguya in it before slamming her into the earth.

Emerging from the hole moments later Natsu watched his destruction slightly embarrassed as he saw two stretches of land flipping in on one another and idly wondered where exactly he was, hoping that he hadn't killed any innocents from his attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," Natsu heard an all too familiar voice screech from behind him as he turned to see Mordred and Altria stalking toward him. "You could've killed us all!"

"Hehe, my bad Mordred but in my defense Kaguya knocked me into space so I had to return the favour."

"Waitwaitwait Kaguya! Did she get her full power back, is the brat ok!?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is fine," a new voice said appearing alongside Seilah as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing this …"

"I said the same thing Master," Seilah sighed shaking her head. "This is Naruske Master, fusion between Naruto and Sasuke through the Unison Pact."

"Why am I not surprised," Natsu sighed which seemed to annoy Naruske.

"Oi that's not even fair how can you talk about reckless shit after what you did, your whole signature has changed!"

"It has," Seilah said with wide eyes which quickly narrowed as she took several steps toward her Master. "And just what were YOU doing up there?"

"Yeah Master and what kind of stunt was that shit you pulled just now, you almost split the whole damn continent in two with that!"

"Gee Natsu thanks for beating Kaguya, thanks Natsu for saving this reality from a psycho Elder God, thanks for saving my ass from psycho Uchiha," Natsu have whined eliciting chuckles from everyone save Naruske.

"Hey we're half Uchiha you know!"

"My point still stands."

The sound of a sizeable explosion drew the groups attention to the large hole as Kaguya emerged looking like she was on death's doorstep as she landed on her back panting heavily. Upon her initial reincarnation Natsu would say she was quite attractive even with the third eye but now after having her face smashed in and her body broken in so many places she looked more like a mutilated corpse than anything else.

"So you survived that did you," Natsu said as he began to walk closer motioning for the others to stay clear. "Honestly even as an Elder God at your current level of power I wasn't expecting you to survive being smashed into the planet from orbit."

"At my current level," Kaguya gasped as she rolled onto her side in an attempt to enter a somewhat sitting position. "Perhaps at my current level I cannot survive … so in order to survive … and win … I shall regain ALL my power!"

Jumping back over toward his friends Natsu erected the strongest barrier he had as every source of power in the air froze before heading toward Kaguya who simply began to laugh as it all funnelled into her.

"Natsu Sensei," Naruske said sharply. "Can you sense that!?"

Closing his eyes for a moment he felt it as the lives of everyone in the area were being snuffed out, their power being torn from them and pushed right into Kaguya until there was nothing left.

Kaguya meanwhile had been enveloped in a Midnight Pillar of pure Aura that died down once the last vestiges of power entered her and emerged bearing a new form. Her body looked brand new with her skin flawless once again however her hair was now only shoulder length and her kimono had been traded out for an actual combat effective outfit made in a similar fashion to Natsu's own clothes.

The only obvious part about her clothes was the white battle coat with the symbol for the Elder Gods etched onto its back, glowing ominously as power rolled off of her in waves. Natsu could feel the lives of everyone she had consumed and knew that the fight had just taken a turn for the worse.

"S-she killed them, all of them," Naruske gasped in horror.

"They aren't dead yet, focus on Kaguya's power hard enough and you can feel them all in there but we need to act fast otherwise she'll eventually consume their very beings leaving us with nothing but a dead world."

Without even so much as a second though Natsu sent Seilah, Mordred and Altria to Equilibrius knowing full well that this fight was beyond them. Seilah would be mad undoubtedly and claim that she could've helped but Naruske's power was the only one even close to useful in this situation and even then he would need to play a supporting role.

"Natsu Sensei are we gonna make it out of this?"

"If we play our cards right then yes provided I can get a handle on my own power during the fight that is since you can no doubt tell I've somehow grown much stronger since the last time we spoke."

"This is gonna be intense isn't it?"

"You bet it is," Natsu said frowning as Kaguya descended to the ground.

"So you shielded my descendants then, I suppose they do serve some small use," Kaguya said in a regal tone. "Do you like my form Natsu, it was inspired by you after all? A form focused around combat wasn't one I required in the past but now it seems all too appropriate to possess one as I conquer this world!"

"You know you aren't getting away with this don't you?"

"I'm afraid even with that surge in your own power my full power has far surpassed you," Kaguya replied with a beaming smile that only served to annoy both Naruske and Natsu. "But rather than simply gloat I suppose I should demonstrate it in battle."

Two blue beams emerged from where Kaguya's hands should've been as she pointed one directly at Natsu before forming the cross symbolizing the Gods.

 **Fatal Battle**

 _An Elder God Reborn_

 _Kaguya Ascendant_

"After so many years I have finally reached my full power and soon I shall take the powers from both of you and assimilate them as my own!"

Naruske summoned the Red Ebony sword Natsu had given to him as a gift and pointed it in Kaguya's direction earning a scoff in response. Natsu however summoned a sword which had Kaguya freeze on the spot, a scowl marring her features.

" **Requip: Sword Of The War Titan!** "

"Impossible, YOU possess such a blade!"

"Seems you don't know everything now do you," Natsu replied in a somewhat cheeky tone as he levelled his own blade to face her. "An Elder God you may be but I am Natsu Dragneel, High Arbiter of the Unified Council and it is by the authority granted to me that I declare you to be a Rogue Elder God Kaguya Otsutsuki!"

"Current laws state that a Rogue God or Devil is to be either captured or executed on the spot at the discretion of the Gods and Devils involved," Naruske added drawing from Naruto's lessons with Kurama on the laws Gods and Devils had to follow.

"Therefore it is our duty as High Arbiter-!"

"-and Arch Demon Class Devil of the Elemental Nations-!"

"-to bring an end to your meddling in mortal affairs and restore order to this realm!"

"Come and try it, you brats are over a thousand years too young to tell me what to do!"

Natsu and Naruske both nodded and took off toward Kaguya as their blades clashed against the Midnight Blue beams of light Kaguya seemed to be using as swords sending sparks flying out in all directions as the true battle finally began.

 **Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in the next one!**


	117. The Rise And Fall Of Kaguya Otsutsuki

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkFireCat – I would argue that the strongest characters in One Piece being continental level is debatable. Don Chinjao is basically a scrub yet he could split a continent with a mere head butt and Garp beat him with a punch. Luffy in Gear 3 was able to destroy a good portion of the Noah which was said to be the size of an island well before Gear 4 was even a thing which was able to fold in a good portion of Dressrosa and Luffy is a scrub compared to even most Yonko Commanders. Oh and then there's Whitebeard who is stated to have had the power to destroy the world with his Devil Fruit and that was demonstrated when his quakes were hitting the Four Blues all the way from Marineford.**

 **Plus Natsu was stronger than all the Naruto characters yet I've managed to get this far by changing how things worked in the story so in my take on the One Piece verse there will be some surprises as to what characters can do.**

 **Shadow465 – Its true I could do that I'd just have to think of a reasonable excuse for why Natsu ended up there which isn't that hard. Even still I have to finish Vol III and IV plus one I promised earlier in this Volume before I tackle anything else. Vol V can honestly wait since I can slide pretty much whatever I want in-between Vol III and IV or between IV and V so its definitely possible for me to do it at some point.**

 **To emphasise that I just finished Episode 33 of the Anime which is the Soul Society Sneak Entry Arc if memory serves me correctly. As for Arcs to skip I'll probably just change stuff but the Fullbringer Arc would be one I'd have a nightmare of a time with it just sucks so bad haha!**

 **Now I'll be starting the DBZ Volume at the Saiyan Saga and going right through to the end of Super and adapting quite a few of the films into the story depending on how important I feel I can make them because as we all know some just don't tie in and really would I choose old Broly over new Broly because if I did I'd have to do Bio Broly and that is basically a crime against humanity haha!**

 **And yes Natsu will join the Straw Hats as will Mordred but on occasion they'll go off and do their own thing on the islands they visit because I've got a rather interesting idea for some of the Servants that will be in this world that I think is rather amusing.**

 **And no he won't train every MC like he did Naruto but he will offer pointers or occasionally train with them. Training Naruto was part of his mission in the Elemental Nations since he housed Kurama and if Naruto died it would take years for Kurama to reform leaving the Elemental Nations without a Devil.**

 **It kind of really depends on if he feels like it though at the end of the day because as Natsu gets older he's gonna start to become more like a troll rather than an always serious guy who wears his emotions on his sleeve kind of guy.**

 **Baranx – Ok so basically Chaos is literally its namesake, Chaos in weaponized form. With the Chaos element one could theoretically toss it in a crowded area and the people would begin to riot and beat the crap out of each other as an example. And in order to feed on Chaos you just begin to suck in the air in an area where its chaotic like the previously mentioned riot scenario.**

 **Apocalypse is also like its namesake, Destruction in its purest form. Basically you hit something with it and one of two things will happen. It will either be erased immediately or if the being or object is of a certain strength level it will take serious damage. To eat Apocalypse it's a little trickier but not hard basically just raze an area like lets say a village and then eat the air in said area and voila one happy and fed Apocalypse Dragon.**

 **I chose these two elements because they really do work in tandem quite well I just never really got to specify Achnologia had it in Volume I because obviously as I go along new ideas spring into my mind like the Chaos element.**

 **Hopefully that answered everyone's questions and I know we're getting close to the end so please bare with me I'm trying to get there it's been a long year or so now I certainly didn't expect the Volume to even break 100 chapters when I started but we're almost done!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **The Rise And Fall Of Kaguya Otsutsuki**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Damn this bitch is fast," Naruske growled as he blocked several strikes from Kaguya before being kicked away.

"Don't worry about it," Natsu replied with a grin as he blocked both of Kaguya's blades with his own as the two struggled against one another. "She might be fast but speed isn't the only factor in a battle, experience counts too and I can tell she isn't a veteran in combat like us!"

"How dare you judge my combat prowess when that boy has barely experienced two decades worth of life let alone combat," Kaguya hissed as Natsu broke the clash and tried to slash at her only for Kaguya to vanish and bring her blades together in an X formation. " **Elder God's Aura: Divine Cross!** "

"Your age might exceed ours Kaguya but that means nothing when your combat level barely matches our own," Natsu replied as he placed a hand on the flat of his blade, gritting his teeth as Kaguya's attack pushed him back.

"Doesn't match yours you say, then try this!"

Flying into the sky Kaguya fired dispelled her blades and formed two Midnight Blue coloured energy balls in each hand. Naruske and Natsu both entered defensive stances as the light grew brighter and brighter.

" **Elder God's Aura: Ascension Diviner!** "

Kaguya fired two energy blasts at the pair prompting them to jump out of the way in order to dodge however the attacks sharply bent toward them forcing them to split up. Natsu began to move with a series of afterimages before suddenly turning around with a fist coated in Crash Magic and shattered the attack intended for him.

Naruske on the other hand didn't have Crash Magic forcing him to improvise as he flew close to the ground tearing it up from the force generated by his speed until an opportunity finally presented itself.

Darting upward the attack rose with him but pulled a sudden one eighty and slammed into the ground with Naruto appearing next to the hole with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. His grin was momentary however as he ducked to avoid a punch from Kaguya who kneed him in the face knocking him into the air before kicking him back down into the earth.

"Damn it …"

"Just because she's adjusting to her power doesn't mean she won't hit hard so keep your guard up," Natsu snapped as he flew past firing several balls of crimson flame from his mouth that Kaguya deflected off into the distance.

Natsu's attacks detonated as blinding light ripped through the landscape as Natsu engaged Kaguya in a series of quick paced blows with neither managing to land a hit on the other. Natsu darted back to avoid being sliced by one of Kaguya's blades as it sliced off the tips of his hair, firing a blast of Gravity Magic from his feet he propelled himself backward and knocked Kaguya back in the process giving him a moment to ready himself for her next set of attacks.

"It still disgusts me that you possess the blade of the War Titan, how did you even manage to kill such a powerful foe?"

"Dumb luck," Natsu replied as he adjusted his grip on the blade as it converted into a more traditional straight sword thanks to his Aura manipulation. "I'm surprised a coward like you can recognize a weapon such as this though."

"Coward," Kaguya hissed as she summoned her second blade and charged Natsu with the pair clashing sending sparks flying out in all directions. "How dare you call me a coward!"

"Well you were though," Natsu replied simply. "You and all the Gods and Devils you fled with were cowards who were too afraid to fight the Titans alongside your brethren. Your mere existence here is an affront to all they stood for; you live whilst they watch on in shame from the next world."

Kaguya growled and began to smash against Natsu's guard relentlessly until he was finally forced to take a step back and readjust his stance. Blocking her right blade Natsu coated his left hand with Gravity Magic and made a grabbing motion to Kaguya's left blade halting it in its tracks before it could come any closer to his face.

Kaguya tried to pull it away but Natsu had already coated its surface with his Gravity Magic and refused to allow her to pull away much to the Elder Goddess' chagrin. Natsu's grin increased as Kaguya was hit in the side by Naruske who had overcharged his sword with black lightning, stabbing her through the shoulder as she tried to dodge but was held in place thanks to Natsu's grip on her left blade.

"D-damn you mortal filth!"

"We resent that," Naruske replied as he twisted the blade eliciting a pained gasp from the Goddess. "It is as Natsu Sensei has always said, mortals have the potential to rival the Gods should they so choose Kaguya, the Devils are a testament to that very fact."

"You are a fool, mortal beings can only go so far before we must step in to aid their lives," Kaguya snarled as both Naruske and Natsu were blown back by a powerful surge in Aura. "Mortal beings shall forever revere the Gods for that which they shall never truly attain … perfection in ALL THINGS!"

"Naruske," Natsu snapped as the pair both entered defensive stances.

"You both shall soon learn the true meaning of perfection as I aid in the great cleansing, a process that will restore the balance and clearly define the line between mortal and God!"

"The hell are you talking about," Naruske snapped only for Kaguya to vanished and punch him in the face.

Naruske grit his teeth and tried to punch back however she was already behind him and landed a blow to his back that sent him flying away. Naruske didn't have time to recover however as Kaguya's kick marked him with something that ignited and exploded leaving his current state unknown to Natsu who already found himself trying to block the seemingly endless barrage of attacks being sent his way.

" _This is starting to get dangerous Natsu,_ " Ahnkseram said sharply. " _Her power was nothing to scoff at but its rising rapidly, at this rate she'll be well entrenched into the Elder God territory in regards to her power!_ "

" _And just what do you expect me to do I'm still figuring out my own power!_ "

" _Come on Natsu you've simply absorbed the power level you were at when in the Demiurge Form combined with the Hybrid's Aura into your base form, what's there to work out?_ "

" _I need to know my limits Ahnkseram, I need to know my full power in base form before moving onto something else otherwise I could do more harm than good here! Check my memory of my first Dragon transformation if you don't believe me because that almost went South real fast!_ "

Ignoring Ahnkseram's loud sigh Natsu felt the wind get knocked out of him as Kaguya landed a series of blows to his stomach and chest before knocking him away with a powerful punch to the face sending him flying through the air.

Placing both of his arms in front of him defensively Natsu blocked a kick to his chest from Kaguya who appeared above him and found himself knocked into the ground. Rolling out of the way he avoided another kick as he threw several blasts of flame from his hand as he cleared some distance, frowning as she swatted the attacks away like they were nothing as they exploded behind her.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me Natsu," Kaguya said as her right arm twitched ever so slightly though it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. " **Elder God's Aura: Divinabolt!** "

Natsu barely had time to dodge as a Midnight Blue bolt of lightning struck his location. Initially believing he'd managed to avoid the attack he was shocked when his body was enveloped by another one, receiving the full blast as he cried out in pain.

The attack was over in a moment but it felt like hell regardless as he dropped to his hands and knees, his entire body singed from the attack as Kaguya pointed at him with her pinkie and fourth finger folded inward.

" **Divinabolt!** "

Again he felt the pain but noticed that she'd folded her middle finger inward, an immediate sign as to how the technique worked. Unfortunately for Natsu that meant that she still had two shots left and the electricity had fried his nerves making them rather unresponsive.

"I see you noticed, your perceptive skills are certainly admirable however it will do you little good knowing such information. **Divinabolt!** "

Natsu screamed as his body jerked around violently, his thoughts going back to the first time he tried to eat Laxus' lightning as a young brat but amplified a billion times over. As his mind moved to those thoughts his eyes widened in sudden realization as to how he could get out of the current situation.

' _Man I can be really dumb sometimes, Laxus you bastard I could kick you in the nicest manner!'_

Using his convulsions Natsu managed to get himself onto his back without Kaguya seeming to suspect anything. His whole body felt like shit but he was in prime position for her final attack, panting heavily he heard Kaguya giggle before speaking once more.

"Honestly I'd expected more from you Natsu but you've been soundly defeated by mere lightning of all things? Oh well it isn't really all that bad at least you can say you were killed by an Elder God when you reach the next life. **Divinabolt!** "

The attack came down in what felt like slow motion to Natsu as he forced his mouth to open as far as it could, the lightning drawn to it as he began to eat every last scrap of the Midnight Blue thunderbolt.

Initially nothing happened and Kaguya assumed she'd won until Natsu's power spiked as his form regenerated back to before he'd been hit only this time she found herself taking a step back as he glared at her.

As he panted sparks of Midnight Blue lightning escaped his mouth and began to spark randomly around his body. Clenching his fists Natsu released more of his power as the earth beneath him began to crack from the pressure.

"Now here's a form I haven't used seriously for a long time," Natsu said with a feral grin as his body became coated in a Dark Purple Aura that seemed to mix in with the Midnight Blue lightning.

" **Lightning Gravity Dragon Mode!** "

"You ate my Divinabolt," Kaguya gasped before scowling as she coated both her fists in pure lightning. "You mean to steal my own power and use it against me; you will die for your slight against me abomination!"

"Man she sure does talk a lot about killing us but never seems to be able to follow through eh Sensei?"

Natsu simply shook his head as Naruske appeared beside him with slightly singed clothing and a few light scratches but no major injuries. He did raise an eyebrow at the chipped Red Ebony blade Naruske was holding and knew that the attack did have serious power behind it and was slightly surprised at the fusion's overall durability.

"So you still live feeble descendants of mine," Kaguya sneered as the lightning around her began to lash out at the pair. "I shall ensure your destruction in due course however Natsu is the bigger threat so would you kindly step aside?"

"Would you kindly give back the chakra you took to everyone and piss off," Naruske countered cheekily, narrowly avoiding a powerful blast of lightning sent in his direction.

"Come on Naruske let's do it," Natsu said firmly as the two charged Kaguya who began ducking and weaving around the attacks of the pair.

Seeing their attacks weren't getting through both increased the speed of their punches until their attacks simply were no longer visible to the naked eye, failing to leave even afterimages as they traversed the ruined landscape at blinding speeds.

"Hold still damn it!"

"Calm down Naruske and use your head to your advantage," Natsu snapped as he blocked a barrage of blows and countered with a set of his own.

"Easier said than done when you can barely register the attacks coming your way and respond in time!"

Natsu grit his teeth as he felt one of Kaguya's blows get through but the sudden shiver he noticed she went through indicated she was at the very least zapped by the electricity coursing through his body.

" _Please tell me you have a plan Natsu?_ "

" _Of course I don't,_ " Natsu snapped back. " _How the hell was I supposed to plan against a Kaguya who absorbed all the chakra on the planet!?_ "

" _ **Honestly Father where would you be without us,**_ " Aava sighed as Natsu felt a series of images enter his own mind.

" _This … actually this just might work!_ "

" _Better hope it does,_ " Ahnkseram grumbled as Natsu returned his full focus to the fight.

"You powered up yet this is the best you can manage Natsu?"

"Not really," Natsu said as he spared a glance at Naruske who seemed to be deep in thought. "Perhaps I should kick things up a notch or two just for you hmm?"

"You are still holding back!?"

"Of course I am," Natsu replied with a grin as Kaguya went to punch him only for Natsu to vanish and appear behind her.

Spinning around Kaguya summoned one of her blades and tried to slice him but he was already gone.

"Too slow," Natsu taunted as she felt a punch shatter her nose followed by another blow to the side of the face and another to her chin knocking her into the air. "Can you handle it Kaguya or should I rein my power back again?"

"You cocky little-!"

Kaguya didn't get a chance to finish as she found herself getting punted around in the air like a punching bag before being grabbed under the arms by Natsu as he held her firmly in place.

"Unhand me this instant!"

"Hmm, I'm gonna go with no," Natsu replied as he allowed the lightning to course through him which then transferred onto Kaguya as she began to scream in pain.

"Oi Natsu Sensei hold her steady," Naruske shouted as both higher beings turned their attention to the fusion below quickly realizing the sudden surge in power coming from him.

"Oh dear Kaguya it looks like Naruske is out for blood this time, what will you do now?"

"Once I break free I'll beat you to death with your own organs!"

"That … would be a really interesting death but sadly not enough to force me to let you go I'm afraid," Natsu replied with a savage grin.

Down below Naruske was flashing through a series of seals that were coming to mind from both his halves. Grinning he raised his right arm in a cutting motion as a loud screeching sound pierced both Natsu and Kaguya's ears.

" **Devil's Aura: Storm Style – Storm Current!** "

Bringing his arm down in a slashing motion Naruske fired a blackish coloured wind attack that held enough power to slice clean through both of them. Inwardly Natsu was grinning at his student knowing that he knew Natsu could simply regenerate from the wound.

His grin vanished as he felt himself be warped away and appear behind Naruske. A jab to the gut combined with the surprise of being warped was enough to force him to relinquish his hold on the Elder Goddess.

A brutal kick to the face sent him flying as Kaguya set her sights on Naruske, a furious expression adorning her features as Elder God's Aura exploded all around her.

"HOW DARE YOU," Kaguya roared as she hit him in the gut hard enough to force him to cough up blood. "YOU FILTHY MORTAL SCUM!"

Naruske was too stunned to even attempt a counter as Kaguya began laying into him with force he'd never experienced before. Naruske didn't know how long the beatdown had gone for but the moment it stopped he fell flat on his back, eyes just barely able to make out Natsu holding her fists back.

"Get the hell away from my student," Natsu roared as he activated his Hybrid's Aura blowing away the earth beneath them and sending Naruske flying far from the battle as he felt his wounds beginning to take their toll.

"Impossible," Kaguya said just barely above a whisper. "All this time and you hadn't even activated your Aura, that was your raw power!"

Kicking her into the side of the crater that had formed beneath them Natsu frowned as he thought of the best way to describe the situation.

"It would be more accurate to say this is also merely an extension of my raw power I suppose, the Divinabolt I ate before might be giving me a slight boost but when I activate my Aura I can feel my core opening up and granting me even more access."

"You are a freak, a monster! An abomination like you does not deserve to live," Kaguya roared as she fired a powerful energy based attack at him which Natsu easily dodged by simply vanishing out of its path and appearing just above it.

"I can tell your power is beginning to truly return now Kaguya, show me the full power of the Elder God Kaguya Otsutsuki right now!"

"Damn you Dragneel," Kaguya roared as she charged forward with Natsu following suit moments after.

The two crossed fists which set off a large explosion in the sky blowing both of them back as Kaguya fired several bolts of lightning in an attempt to catch him off guard. Natsu dodged two of the bolts and punched through the third with a Crash Magic coated fist shattering it upon impact only to be caught up in a tornado Kaguya had created in his moment of distraction.

Gritting his teeth as he felt his skin beginning to get torn to shreds Natsu formed his strongest Crash Barrier and used the momentum from being flying around the tornado to propel himself out.

Upon emerging he ducked in midair to avoid a punch to the face, hitting the ground and rolling a few times before jumping back onto his feet just in time to avoid a stone pillar that had emerged to try and impale him.

Spinning around Natsu kicked a large boulder Kaguya had thrown at him right back at her, the God simply batted it away without so much as a second glance and snapped her fingers summoning two large whirlpools suspended in midair.

Snapping her fingers again a large amount of water began to split off from the whirlpools however it didn't seem to decrease the amount present within them in the slightest. The water that had split off combined into a large sphere as Kaguya snapped her fingers again calling down a bolt of lightning to strike it electrifying the water before vanishing into thin air.

"What is she …"

Without so much as a second thought Natsu's arm snapped itself around to block a punch aimed at his back as he turned around to kick Kaguya away meeting her forearm instead. Snapping his arm back into place he blocked a swift barrage of punches as the two took to the air once again however it was then Natsu realized he'd been baited.

A blast of water knocked him into the electrified sphere of water and he instantly felt the volts begin to run through his body. The lightning he'd swiped before was good for offense and provided a small resistance to it but he wasn't a Lightning Dragon Slayer so immunity was beyond his reach.

Thankfully unlike the Divinabolt Natsu could actually counter this attack with his Crash Magic since it required him to remain within its confines. Kaguya narrowed her eyes from outside the sphere as Natsu began to grin and extend his arms outward on both sides.

Before he could shatter the sphere Kaguya began blitzing around it throwing bolts of lightning into it further electrifying the water making it harder and harder for him to move as his nerves once again began to feel the strain from all the electric shocks.

Unfortunately for Kaguya she'd taken action far too late as Natsu released a powerful Crash Repulse shattering the water sphere and all the lightning associated with it and rushed her in her moment of surprise.

Before she even had time to react Natsu landed a flame coated punch to her face sending her flying into the earth below, clenching his teeth as he prepared for his next attack that would either deal some damage or destroy more of the landscape.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Chaotic Flame Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Sickly green flames emerged from Natsu's mouth and smashed into the crater Kaguya had ended up in filling it to the brim with the most chaotic flames one could conceive. Natsu still wasn't entirely sure using Chaos was appropriate if he was trying to be the good guy but he used the Apocalypse before and no one cared so who would really judge?

It wasn't all that surprising to see Kaguya emerge from the flames moments later burnt but otherwise ready and raring to go as she brought her hands together and clapped. Natsu raised an eyebrow at her action until the two whirlpools from earlier smashed into him.

He couldn't help but sigh as he shattered both whirlpools with another Crash Repulse, blocking an almost instantaneous barrage the moment the water had been turned into small cubes as he was propelled into the ground.

" _She's persistent but can she pull off killing us?_ "

" _ **Ahnkseram you idiot don't say that!**_ "

" _Hey I'm just curious!_ "

Natsu inwardly groaned as he began to deal with the two bickering inside of his head whilst simultaneously being drilled into the earth by an angry Elder God. Perhaps he had angered one too many higher beings and brought such a punishment upon himself?

Eventually the pair reached an underground cavern of sorts that was illuminated by the lava contained within its depths, lava that Kaguya almost immediately began throwing at Natsu by the bucket load as he darted around the attacks all whilst trying to avoid being knocked into cavern walls.

" _This is starting to get annoying,_ " Natsu growled in frustration. " _We both possess healing factors which means we're constantly regenerating any battle damage we deal to each other so how long is it gonna be before one of us cracks!_ "

" _Well you've taken more damage than Kaguya but she's been expending more power than you trying to kill you so it's kind of up in the air at the moment._ "

" _ **Perhaps you should try entering the Demiurge Form again Father?**_ "

" _I really don't think that's a good idea Aava I mean we don't even know what the consequences of doing that would be considering it was that form that changed me._ "

Natsu didn't have time to consider the response from either of his friends as he spun around and sent a blast of Gravity Magic toward a literal sea of lava that Kaguya had thrown at him. Ducking under a series of blows Natsu did a flip in midair and delivered over a dozen kicks to Kaguya who wasn't prepared for his swift response before picking up a large portion of the lava and throwing it at her.

"Let's see how you like it," Natsu snapped before turning and flying back up the hole they'd come through determined to get back onto an even playing field. "Actually you know what … **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Roar!** "

Natsu fired the attack that was larger than the hole itself right down onto Kaguya who had no means of escape aside from the cavern itself, forcing her back underground as the second stage of his attack went into effect.

The unstable Crash Magic and Gravity Magic set off a chain reaction down in the cavern that had the lava seemingly go out of control setting off a deadly chain reaction that shook the earth violently like a volcano going off.

Flying out of the hole in the nick of time Natsu avoided a lava geyser which began to spray the deadly substance all over the area but thankfully not Kaguya herself meaning she was at the centre of the blasts.

"Damn I'm actually starting to get really tired," Natsu said panting as he dropped to one knee. "Too many battles in a row, not sleeping or eating right and being responsible for a war really takes it out of a guy!"

" _Yeah I'd say this will be one of those rare instances that you sleep like a log,_ " Ahnkseram snorted in amusement. " _It's been ages since you've taken a break I wouldn't be surprised if you dropped the moment the fight was officially over!_ "

" _Yeah I could really use a nap …_ "

Natsu frowned as Kaguya burst from the earth near him panting heavily as she landed in an undignified heap nearby, exposed flesh from where the lava had burnt away her clothes and skin prompted Natsu to rise shakily to his feet knowing that Kaguya was now likely vulnerable.

"Still alive Kaguya?"

"Fuck off Dragneel," Kaguya spat viciously almost making him recoil from the venom in her voice. "I'm nowhere near finished yet!"

"I thought not …"

The two shot toward each other with Natsu jumping off of the ground at the last minute and kneeing Kaguya in the face knocking her to the ground as Natsu jumped on top of her. Kaguya threw a punch but Natsu caught it and landed a vicious head butt to her own forehead dazing her momentarily before he began to lay into her.

Each punch Natsu threw was thrown more out of desperation than anything else. He was tired, he was hungry, he was beginning to get really angry and did he mention that he was really, really tired?

Eventually Kaguya forced herself up and landed a head butt of her own knocking Natsu off of her as she slowly rose to her knees in an attempt to stand. Before she could even try to lift herself up Natsu's shadow was over her, his hair obscuring his eyes with only the light of the Aura showing that he was even looking at her.

"It's over Kaguya I've got enough energy left to keep fighting if need be but you clearly suffered major damage down there!"

"I won't surrender Natsu, not after all the work I've put in to get this far!"

"Your surrender was non negotiable," Natsu replied without even a hint of emotion. "That power of yours no longer belongs to just you it belongs to this world and it must be returned to its rightful place."

"It is in its rightful place!"

"I'm going to be confiscating that power now Kaguya, from here you'll be taken straight to trial amongst your peers," Natsu sighed as he began to move his right hand toward her head. "I will admit I was getting rather worried that your power would eventually outstrip mine but I got a lucky shot in and you ended up like this, had I not done that you might have won our fight. You have taught me that Elder Gods and Devils are not something I wish to face until I can truly claim to be among their ranks."

"No … no I won't allow this, you won't take my power from me again!"

"You have no choice Kaguya," Natsu replied with his voice taking on a much colder tone. "Your crimes are numerous in number and I have the discretion of the Council to handle you as I deem necessary. That power will be stripped from you and returned to its rightful owners and you will stand trial before the Council."

"Like hell I will," Kaguya spat as she clenched her fists. "So long as I'm on HIS side I won't be going anywhere!"

"His side," Natsu asked with his eyes narrowed when a loud crack from above signalled the arrival of a newcomer to the fight.

Looking up Natsu wasn't happy to see the ring in the sky glowing and from its centre an all too familiar pattern etched between the ring. A golden pillar struck the ground blinding Natsu momentarily allowing Kaguya to quickly bolt toward the light.

Once the light died down Natsu paled considerably as an all too familiar man stood before him, a man he'd hoped wasn't actually going to get involved personally but it seemed that Lady Fate had other ideas.

"So we meet again Natsu Dragneel," the man said with a Demonic grin as Blood Red and Pitch Black tendrils began to emerge from his back. "You certainly have grown strong since the last time we met."

"So you are involved in all this," Natsu said with grit teeth. "I should have figured King Hassan wouldn't have put you out of action for long, Solomon!"

 _ **King Of Mages Descends**_

 _Leader Of The Incineration Of Humanity Project_

 _King Solomon (Grand Caster)_

Solomon's Demonic appearance did him no favours as he began to laugh in a distorted voice, one that in most others would induce nightmares. Natsu found himself shaking knowing even at his full power he likely wouldn't be able to so much as scratch Solomon as he was now.

"It seems even now you continue to cause me no end of trouble Natsu, both in life and death you certainly can't help but interfere. But no matter for this presents me with a unique opportunity, one that I simply cannot pass up."

"Why would you and Kaguya form an alliance," Natsu snapped before Solomon could continue what he was saying.

"Why would I form an alliance with Kaguya? I think perhaps the better question is why would my newfound allies want to form an alliance with me?"

"Newfound allies," Natsu said slowly as several more bolts of light struck the ground bringing forth even more foes that were all as strong if not stronger than Kaguya and Natsu suspected many of them were suppressing their full power.

"I think this is a very good opportunity to demonstrate the kind of crowd you are messing with Natsu," Solomon said with a grin. "We all despise mortals, despise humanity, for what they are and for what they ultimately represent and have come together to do something about the trash that pollutes all of Creation itself!"

"Even as strong as you all are there's no way you could wipe out all mortals in creation, the amount of realities out there are far too many not to mention that more get created every microsecond!"

"Naturally we know this which is why we are currently hard at work desperately searching for something vital to our plan and with it the Incineration of ALL mortal life will be as simple as a mere thought."

"Is this really the one you believe has a chance to stop us Solomon? He holds power but it is nothing compared to some of us?"

"Indeed he is however right now he has a certain protection over him that prevents us from outright destroying him unless he directly meddles in mortal affairs. Fear not though Galbatorix for he shall soon be of little consequence to us."

 _The Traitorous Black King_

 _Member Of The Human Incineration Project_

 _Galbatorix_

When a man dressed in what Natsu could only describe as royal clothing stepped forward Natsu felt the power coursing through him, a power far beyond quite a few of the members present and clearly the man noticed.

"Even now the boy fears us Solomon, perhaps it would be wise to use that plan we discussed before coming here and end him here and now?"

"I couldn't agree more Demigra," Solomon replied to the pale skinned man who raised his staff in response summoning five Holy Grails and placed them before Solomon.

 _The God Who Would Destroy History_

 _Member Of The Human Incineration Project_

 _Demon God Demigra_

"If my presence is no longer required I think I shall return to my studies with Flauros."

"Indeed," Solomon replied with a grin. "You have all made your grand entrance onto the stage for our valiant 'Hero' to try and combat," Solomon replied as the others began to laugh at Natsu. "Go and continue to destroy mortals across all of Time and Space until only the pure remain!"

One by one the figures began to vanish until only Solomon and Kaguya remained with the former waving his hand and placing the five Holy Grails around Kaguya's head. With a swift motion Solomon cut his hand and let the blood pool into the Grails as they rotated along until all five were filled.

"It was rather amusing to see you gain these Holy Grails only to watch as they were ripped away one by one and found their way back into my possession. Watch now as I demonstrate to you the TRUE power of the Holy Grail!"

Snapping his fingers the five Grails began to glow and spin around Kaguya who entered an almost trance like state. At first Natsu thought she was simply gaining a power increase but then the screaming started and he looked to Solomon in confusion.

"You would hurt your own ally?"

"Everyone who joined the Human Incineration Project knows that the weak will be purged along with the rest of the mortals, Kaguya is weak both in power and will. An Elder God she may be but her nature prevents her from using her power to its full potential so now I shall rewrite her into someone better suited to serve my purposes."

Natsu watched as Kaguya's silver hair turned Pitch Black, her skin becoming a chocolate brown colour and her eyes become a Blood Red colour instead of Midnight Blue. Solomon seemed to find the whole transformation amusing and began to laugh openly as her coat became black instead of white.

"Do you see now Natsu? Today I have proven that even an Elder God is not impervious to corruption and such trash will inevitably be disposed of!"

For good measure he stabbed her in the neck with one of his tendrils and injected something into her that made all of her veins go black along with her sclera as her body oozed a dark and corrupting Aura.

"Well I think this was a rather fun experience Natsu and I will enjoy seeing how you fare from here … assuming you survive Kaguya that is." Solomon said as the pillar of light struck the earth and took him away, laughing all the while as Natsu stared down an almost savage looking Kaguya.

"This power … this power will help me destroy you for good!"

"Of course," Natsu sighed as he felt Kaguya flare her Aura and was shocked to find that it was now the Elder Devil's Aura instead of the God's Aura.

"This time I shall not hold back in the slightest Natsu, Master Solomon demands blood and I shall deliver it to him in all due haste!"

 _Fallen Elder Goddess_

 _Member Of The Human Incineration Project_

 _Kaguya Malfeasance_

" _Well shit things just got a whole lot harder didn't they …_ "

" _That they did Natsu, that they did,_ " Ahnkseram sighed in agreement.

" _ **You know my idea for using the Demiurge Form isn't so dumb now is it?**_ "

"…"

"…"

" _ **I'm just being honest you can't deny that isn't true!**_ "

" _Are you really rubbing that in at a time like this,_ " Ahnkseram snapped in response. " _We're dealing with something even I've got no idea of and your cracking jokes!_ "

" _ **Well someone has to,**_ " Aava sniffed in response prompting Natsu to sigh deeply.

" _Well I suppose we'd better get to it, best foot forward and all that._ "

Natsu barely had time to block a punch from Kaguya and realized he was in for a long day, a really long day.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	118. Conflicts End

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Reviews**

 **DarkFireCat – Oh yeah Zamasu would be the biggest fan of this plan haha and yeah it is a pretty long story time wise but those years will be a drop in the bucket for Natsu by that point.**

 **RelentlessIce – He will eventually but not in this Volume.**

 **Shadow465 – He's gonna go in that's how!**

 **Baranx – You are right there is but it's a massive spoiler so I can't say anything haha!**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Conflicts End**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

 _As you most likely already know one of your fellow Devils known as Kurama has been sealed for quite some time now, we want you to investigate this more thoroughly._

Crack.

 _Wait … a year and a half!_

Crack.

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become the next Hokage, believe it!_

Crack.

 _You are weak Naruto even with Kurama sealed within you, but we can make you stronger so that you can protect those you care about._

Crack.

 _Natsu Sensei I did it, I mastered the Fox Fire Jutsu!_

Crack.

 _Congratulations on making Chunin Naruto and … I'm sorry about Hiruzen._

Crack.

 _You've been absent from his life for a long time Jiraiya so what makes you think you have the right to barge back in now and usurp his instruction from me!_

Crack.

 _I'm sorry about Jiraiya Naruto …_

Natsu felt his consciousness returning alongside a large number of painful spots littered across his body as he began to feel something crashing against him.

' _I must have been knocked out or something,'_ Natsu mused as he let his mind and body pull what he assumed was a full restart.

 _Live … Natsu, live and smile for me, for Erza and for all your other loved ones. Live and know that I'll always … love …_

' _That was her request wasn't it,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he felt his body pull itself back together. _'But can I bring myself to do it?'_

 _ **/Flashback/**_

" **Hybrid's Aura: Divine Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!** "

" **Arch Devil's Aura: Hundred Devil's Chaos Fists!** "

Natsu grit his teeth as he focused more of his Aura into his eyes in an effort to more effectively sense the incoming attacks. Kaguya's power had drastically increased thanks to that bastard Solomon but even so he wasn't about to give up!

"You will fall Natsu Dragneel Master Solomon has given opened my eyes to my true potential, you will eventually fall!"

Natsu ignored her in favour of focusing all his concentration into dodging her attacks, an effective strategy that seemed to anger the fallen Elder God further. As Kaguya unleashed her barrage of attacks in a matter of seconds she wasn't prepared for him to weave his way through and appear right in front of her.

Placing her hand in front of the attack Natsu's attack went straight through blowing a hole through it however she then punched her own arm to throw his attack off course as her free hand began to glow in the Arch Devil's Aura.

" **Arch Devil's Aura: Fifty Devil's Chaos Fist!** "

Natsu wasn't able to avoid the path of Kaguya's attack and suffered a major battering as a result as fifty Elder Devil enhanced punches smashed into his body within a matter of seconds blowing away entire chunks of flesh as he grunted in pain.

Morphing his free arm into a blade Natsu sliced his own arm off in an effort to free himself much to Kaguya's shock having not predicted he'd make such a move. Hundreds of tendrils shot out from the stump on his arm and wrapped around Kaguya and Natsu turned his bladed arm on her and gutted her several times before being forcibly blown away by a burst of concentrated Aura.

Regenerating his severed arm just in time to block another barrage of attacks Natsu summoned his War Titan Sword to block two red coloured Aura blades summoned by Kaguya however the force behind them still sent him crashing into the earth creating a large crater.

" **Arch Devil's Aura: Chaos Storm!** "

Natsu's eyes widened as a Blood Red tear opened up behind her and began firing out Blood Red bolts of lightning. Blowing himself off of the ground with a quick blast of Gravity Magic Natsu barely dodged the first barrage of lightning however Kaguya herself re-entered the fight in an attempt to trip him up as the two began to fight amidst the lightning shower.

"I told you that you will die, your tricks will only get you so far!"

The fast paced exchange went on for several minutes until Natsu was finally struck by one of the lightning bolts allowing Kaguya to once again mercilessly lay into him as his newly regenerated body was again torn apart by the powerful attacks of an Elder Devil.

Hitting the ground again Natsu could only sigh, thankful that he'd been somehow knocked outside of the lightning storms radius allowing him the precious seconds to regenerate. Kaguya landed nearby as he rose to his feet and she clearly wasn't happy at his apparent lack of damage.

"It seems that my message isn't getting through Natsu about you not winning this fight so it seems I shall have to resort to more drastic measures to get the point across."

Kaguya smirked as she slammed her foot into the ground forcing three stone slabs to rise in front of her before snapping her fingers as the slabs began to morph into caskets. Natsu paled somewhat as he quickly realized what she had done however the caskets were already fully formed by the time he planned on attempting to stop her.

"Now I may have broken the Rule of Realms for this third one but then again so did Master Solomon when he summoned the Black Wizard Zeref so who really cares at this point."

" _Was I really like that when we fought,_ " Ahnkseram asked with disgust evident in his voice. " _I suppose she truly has lost it though just like I did but even still that doesn't excuse the act itself._ "

" _As long as you recognize the mistake then I'm not going to hold it against you, besides the Council stepped in to counter it anyway and although this whole Realis Grail War is a consequence of what you did I've met quite a few people who I've come to like from it so I can't stay mad._ "

" _Yeah but still …_ "

Natsu turned his attention back toward the first casket as the lid fell off to reveal a Reanimated Jiraiya who seemed genuinely surprised to be there indicating that Kaguya hadn't taken away their personalities.

"Natsu," Jiraiya said after patting himself down for several moments. "Whoa Natsu why do you look so worn out?"

"Take a look behind you and you'll understand," Natsu said through grit teeth as he eyed the other two caskets warily.

"Oh," was all Jiraiya could say as he realized the situation. "So shit really hit the fan after all huh?"

"You have no idea," Natsu said tiredly as the second casket lid fell off and Natsu himself freeze up, unable to decide between seething rage or despair.

"Oh no," Jiraiya said as he looked between Natsu and the new summon. "I don't know how she died but do you have any idea what you're doing lady!"

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm doing Jiraiya of the Sannin," Kaguya replied with a smirk. "This is simply Natsu's punishment for defying me."

"N-Natsu!"

"Yugao," Natsu said barely above a whisper as the two blades that should have been bound to her grave appeared in each hand along with her mask, all cracked like the typical Reanimation however the mask seemed almost welded to her face for some reason.

"Natsu what's going on, why am I here again?"

"You little girl are going to punish your former lover for his crimes against his betters along with Jiraiya here and our third friend," Kaguya replied smirking as Yugao clenched her fists seething in anger.

"You would dare force me against him knowing what we were?"

"Naturally, in fact it was the perfect way to ensure the punishment worked."

Before anyone could respond the third and final casket lid fell to reveal someone else from his past that had Natsu inwardly vowing to destroy Solomon for defiling those closest to him as the person emerged from the coffin with a look of understanding on his face already fully aware of the situation.

"Now let us recap our little reunion shall we," Kaguya said playfully as she moved in front of them. "First up we have Jiraiya here, a man you became good friends with over the last few years, a man who reminded you quite a bit of your own Master Gildarts from back home in Earthland as you trained Naruto Uzumaki."

Kaguya grinned at Natsu's furious expression as she moved next to Yugao and ran a finger across her cheek before letting it run down to one of the holes that had been purposely left showing in her body.

"And then we have the lovely Miss Yugao Uzuki, the lover of our hero who was tragically taken from him by Nagato Uzumaki. When you arrived in this world you didn't want to be comforted nor did you want to receive pity which made the young Yugao's efforts in simply being there as a rock all the more commendable in your eyes. To her you were simply Natsu Dragneel the man not some object to be stared at, not a war hero to be pitied she simply viewed you as a person and that is what brought you together."

As Kaguya moved to stand next to the third person Natsu's eyes met theirs and a whole conversation seemed to take place between them that didn't go unnoticed by Yugao or Jiraiya who instantly knew this was someone important from Natsu's own world.

"And then there's this man or should I say boy who never truly had a chance to grow up, the boy who had dedicated his entire life to his Father's service in the hopes that he might garner even the tiniest sliver of praise … only to be struck down and killed by his Uncle as a result."

Yugao gasped and Jiraiya clenched his fists not at Natsu's actions but at Kaguya's. Yugao knew who this man was now and knew Natsu would be suffering now seeing both herself and this man before them however she couldn't even comfort him knowing what Kaguya was about to do.

"Nothing to say Natsu? And to think after all the effort I put in bringing them back for you I don't even get so much as a thank you, rather ungrateful aren't you?"

"I'm going to enjoy the moment the Council has you executed for this," Natsu said visibly shaking with anger.

"I stand beyond the Council's authority now Natsu, I stand with Solomon and he has chosen to give me the power to defy them! As for you do you not have any words to say to your Uncle?"

The man looked Natsu in the eye for several moments before looking to Jiraiya and Yugao and nodding.

"I do not blame you Uncle," the man said as his staff formed into existence in his left hand just as cracked as Yugao's swords. "You freed me from Ahnkseram's madness and for that I shall be eternally grateful even beyond the grave."

" _Listen to him Natsu,_ " Ahnkseram said firmly. " _I know you still think about it but you have confirmation from the man himself that he forgives you!_ "

" _Even still …_ "

"You know however Uncle that the ability this fallen Elder Goddess has used will force us to fight each other and you must not hold back otherwise she will inevitably destroy you through us."

"Even though the true you wasn't given much of a life thanks to Ahnkseram you ended up being a mentally strong person, stronger than I am, August."

 _Former Host To Arch Devil Lucifer_

 _Fallen Magic King_

 _August Dragneel (Reanimation)_

"It would be a disservice to everything you've gone through to accept such a statement Uncle however I thank you nonetheless," August said as he began to release his Devil's Aura which whilst no longer powered by the bastardized version of Lucifer's own was still powerful.

"I hope you don't mind but I decided to tinker with their power a little bit to make things more challenging for you," Kaguya said cheerfully as Natsu felt both Yugao and Jiraiya gain a sudden increase in power.

To his shock Yugao's eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, whilst not an impossibility thanks to the blood of Mikoto Uchiha running through her veins it was still a shock nonetheless to see eyes shockingly similar to Sasuke's staring back at his own.

Jiraiya had entered his bastardized Sage Mode complete with two Reanimated versions of Ma and Pa though how that worked when they were still alive Natsu didn't know. Perhaps whatever Kaguya used created duplicates for him so that he could fight at his peak.

"Now that the heart-warming reunion is complete let us get to the main event shall we," Kaguya said as she snapped her fingers forcing all three to rush him as Natsu braced himself as best he could.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

' _That's right I'm fighting those three and can't bring myself to actually fight back,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he opened his eyes to find August laying into him with an Aura enhanced combo.

" _Come on Natsu you have to fight!_ "

" _ **Yeah Father you must fight or we'll die,**_ " Aava agreed pleading with Natsu to take action. " _ **We know you don't like fighting people close to you seriously but these three are Reanimations under Kaguya's control so wouldn't it be better to free them than to let them continue to hurt you!**_ "

" _If you want Natsu I can make things a little easier for you to fight them?_ "

" _You can?_ "

" _Would you like me to do that because you've already taken so much damage and I can begin to feel your regenerative abilities straining, if action isn't taken soon to end this conflict we will die._ "

Natsu pondered the idea especially since it was from Ahnkseram. The question was did he truly trust Ahnkseram to such an extent where he would be willing to let him tinker with his own emotions?

" _ **Father please we don't have much time left!**_ "

" _Fine,_ " Natsu sighed. " _Do what you must Ahnkseram but only until those three have been defeated and please … don't hurt them more than necessary._ "

" _I swear it upon my existence,_ " Ahnkseram replied firmly as Natsu felt his emotions simply switch off entirely.

Outside his mindscape August was still laying into Natsu when suddenly both his fists had been stopped in their tracks and he found himself suddenly blown back by a powerful pulse of Aura.

"So you've finally decided to fight Uncle," August said with a sad smile. "Thank you."

Natsu was about to charge toward August when he summoned the War Titan's Sword and blocked several swift strikes from Yugao before kicking her away. Raising his sword above his head he spun around and brought it down in August's direction firing a powerful aerial slash attack that was blocked by his staff though he was still sent skidding backward due to the force behind it.

Vanishing from his previous position Natsu avoided a Sage Art attack from Jiraiya that was obviously an attempt to trap him in a bog of sorts and appeared behind him delivering a swift kick to the back that sent him skidding along the ground toward August as he took a deep breath.

" **Chaotic Flame Dragon Monarch's Reverberating Roar.** "

Firing the massive attack at the pair August stepped forward as a series of Magic Circles appeared in front of him the moment he tapped his staff on the ground.

" **Elder Devil's Aura: Three Layered Magic Circle – Mirror Water!** "

Natsu's attack bounced off of August's shield however Natsu simply snapped his fingers as the exact same set of Magic Circles appeared and bounced it right back onto the pair who were unable to counter in time.

Spinning around Natsu blocked another series of strikes from Yugao who then summoned over ten Shadow Clones without so much as a half ram seal.

" **Leaf Style: Dance Of The Crescent Moon – Tenfold Performance!** "

Natsu created a Red Ebony Blade in his free hand knowing that he couldn't match her blades with his Demonic Skin and began to block slash attacks from seemingly every angle as the clashing of steel grew louder and louder, sparks flying out in all directions as Natsu met her blow for blow.

Eventually Natsu's eyes caught onto the movements of Yugao and her Shadow Clones as he began to ruthlessly and efficiently cut each and every last one down until only Yugao herself remained.

Moving to strike Yugao he swung his War Titan's Sword around and blocked a Rasengan from Jiraiya as it screeched against the unbreakable metal of the blade. Raising his Red Ebony Blade Natsu was moving his arm swiftly to block all the strikes from Yugao whilst holding off the Rasengan by Jiraiya.

Suddenly both Yugao and Jiraiya were blown back as Natsu released a condensed blast of Gravity Magic sending them flying into nearby debris and turned his attention to the unharmed August who simply stared back at him before beginning to release a gargantuan amount of raw Magic Power.

"I trust you remember this form Uncle," August said as steam began to rise from his now dark red skin. "It is my hope that you find a better way to incapacitate me than last time because I don't believe that method is appropriate given the circumstances for my being here."

Natsu's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he vanished and appeared before Jiraiya who was still removing himself from the rubble. Seeing Natsu before him he forcibly ripped himself free and charged at him only to find himself thrown into the air as a White Magic Circle appeared in front of him.

" **Hybrid's Aura: White Arts – Necromatic Negation!** "

Jiraiya was enveloped in a pillar of Pure White light that forced his body to begin crumbling to dust. A grin appeared on the Reanimated Toad Sannin's face as he gave Natsu a thumbs up before fading away leaving Natsu to deal with just two more opponents.

"A rather inventive idea Uncle to use such a technique not knowing if it would even have worked or not," August mused as he and Yugao stood before Natsu. "But I wonder how you will go facing us?"

"Don't hold back Natsu no matter what!"

Natsu knew that he had to take Yugao out next since August would require physical strength over any kind of power due to his ability to negate any attack other than physical ones. With that in mind Natsu rushed forward intending on taking Yugao out quick however he slammed his feet into the earth in order to duck under August's staff before ripping his right one free and aimed a kick at his side.

August moved his staff to block with the speed Natsu had come to expect from him however the force behind it still sent his Nephew flying leaving Natsu a small window to deal with Yugao.

"You're doing great Natsu," Yugao said as she moved to slash him with both her blades sending out her own aerial slash attacks that Natsu shattered with his Crash Magic.

Dashing forward Natsu brought his War Titan Sword down in an attempt to slash Yugao however she blocked it using both her blades. Unfortunately for her Natsu's raw strength was far greater than her own as he began to force her blades closer toward herself using one arm whilst raising his other blade with the other.

Bringing it down with as much strength as he could Natsu sliced right through both her blades leaving a large gash down her form although instead of blood paper burst from the wound since she was a Reanimation and did not actually possess blood.

"It's as I suspected," Natsu said in a robotic tone. "These aren't the swords I made for you which means neither is that mask."

"Of course they weren't," Yugao replied with a smirk. "Did you honestly think that bitch was going to break the seal on something as precious to you as that?"

Natsu didn't reply and instead prepared to use the same White Art technique on her when a skeletal hand reached out and grabbed him.

"So Kaguya even gave you the ability to use that did she?"

"Not really for you see I was actually on the cusp of being able to use it before Pain killed me so this thankfully is the most I can do."

"It matches your hair," Natsu said as the tiniest hint of a smile graced his lips.

"It does doesn't it," Yugao giggled in response whilst applying as much force as she could with her Susanoo to crush him knowing full well it wasn't enough to hold him.

"I need to ask you something before I send you back," Natsu said as his emotions began to return.

"Of course Natsu you can always ask me anything."

"Did you … did you enjoy the time we were together?"

"What do you mean by that exactly," Yugao asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Did I make you happy Yugao, I know I'm kind of difficult to deal with so I wanted to know was your time with me pleasurable?"

Yugao's head dipped slightly as Natsu allowed the crushing force to hold him in place since really it felt more like a hug than anything else. After several moments Yugao punched herself in the face to shatter her ANBU mask allowing Natsu to see her cracked face smiling back at him.

"Being with you … those were the happiest times of my life," Yugao beamed as Natsu felt a few tears fall.

"I-I'm glad," Natsu replied with a somewhat goofy grin as the Susanoo hand shattered and she found herself staring down Natsu's hand the same way Jiraiya did. "I kept my promise as best I could Yugao to move on and protect the Leaf whilst I remained here; at least I like to think I did."

"I don't doubt that Natsu," Yugao replied softly as she reached out and cupped his cheek. "You are a good man Natsu Dragneel, now go and save the world."

Natsu's gaze hardened somewhat as he gave her a stiff nod before performing the Necromatic Negation, watching as she slowly began to crumble to dust but not before blowing him a kiss and bringing her hand to her dissolving chest.

Without even thinking Natsu had already spun around and blocked a punch from August who he'd known was charging back toward them, knowing full well he wouldn't make it in time due to the distance Natsu sent him flying.

"I am surprised you were able to gain feelings for someone other than Erza Scarlett Uncle though I can easily tell why based on the way that girl spoke and acted toward you, she clearly loved you more than life itself."

"I know August I just wish our time wasn't cut short."

"Ah but as we both know Life is a cruel mistress-."

"Master."

"Oh yes of course Death is a cruel mistress my apologies Uncle," August snorted as the two broke apart before clenching each other's arms in an attempt to try and overpower the other which formed a large crater beneath them.

"Have you met Lord Life and Lady Death because I can guarantee you Lady Death would be grumpy as hell if she found out you messed that up?"

"I know Father did but alas I was otherwise preoccupied."

Breaking off their struggle the two began to slowly orbit around the crater before charging one another and engaged in a vicious brawl with neither being able to land a solid hit on the other.

"You know I fought an alternate universe version of Zeref before all of this," Natsu said avoiding a barrage of punches aimed at his chest.

"Really? Did we all exist in that world or no?"

"That world was fundamentally the same but the only difference was the whole God and Devil dynamic wasn't present," Natsu replied with a frown as he failed to land a series of kicks on his Nephew but succeeded in shattering his staff.

"That's rather interesting, anything else of note in that world?"

"Well there is this one thing but I haven't had time to think about it because of the war, once it's over I plan on going over it with Aava and Ahnk-!"

"Ahnkseram," August asked genuinely surprised. "He was not killed?"

"I-I kind of ate him."

August's moment of absolute shock was enough to allow Natsu to begin laying into him as he began to deliver a barrage to the man's face and chest area as the two crashed into the side of the crater tearing up the earth as Natsu drilled a new valley through the landscape.

Eventually August broke free as he delivered a kick to Natsu's chest throwing him off as the pair came skidding to a stop near what Natsu was surprised to see was the ocean. Shaking his head Natsu fixed the damage August had done with his attack and waited however he realized he'd shattered all the bones in his face, chest and shoulder area so he wasn't getting up any time soon.

"I cannot believe you at that man; of all the ways you could've beaten him you ate him!"

Natsu was stunned as August began to laugh, not because it wasn't funny or anything because really it was a funny way to beat someone but because he never thought August could laugh."

"Well I kind of needed his power for Achnologia and even then it still wasn't enough, had to use the Ravine of Time to finish the job and fucked myself good in the process."

"You really are as reckless as Father said," August said with amusement clear in his eyes. "Though he also said that you're reckless yet brilliant mind was what would devise the path to ultimate peace in Earthland so in a way he was right."

Natsu aimed his right arm at August with a sad smile on his face as the light for his attack began to glow.

"You know I still often have nightmares about what I did to you August, about the way I killed a child version of you inside your mind. At first I wasn't even able to fight but I quickly managed to sort through that, Seilah and Yugao helped quite a bit."

"If it helps Uncle I approve of what you did, thanks to you Earthland was saved from my detonation, Lucifer was freed from his prison and you ended up defeating that monster Achnologia and brought peace to Earthland."

"Thanks August, I really wish we could've been a proper family."

"So do I Uncle, so do I," August said as Natsu hit him with his Necromatic Negation technique and sent him back to the afterlife.

As if on cue Natsu dropped to his knees panting heavily, adrenaline from what he'd been doing wearing off as he felt his fatigue fully hit him and it was the perfect time for Kaguya to make her reappearance as she seemingly clapped for his victory.

"It seems you were able to overcome your Demons Natsu, honestly I'd expected you to let them kill you rather than fight them yourself, especially at the end when you let your emotions return."

"I realized that I couldn't hide from them," Natsu said still panting. "If I had hidden myself from them then I would've only been running from myself, it's high time I stopped doing that."

"So it seems you learnt something," Kaguya said shaking her head. "A pity you learnt it right as you are about to die but I suppose it is commendable nonetheless."

" _What exactly are our odds of winning this thing now Ahnkseram?_ "

" _Given the amount of power we have left … about three percent._ "

" _Fuck …_ "

" _And don't go suggesting Demiurge Form Aava it'd kill him with the miniscule amount of power he has right now._ "

" _ **I wasn't going to Ahnkseram I actually had another idea!**_ "

" _We're gonna die!_ "

" _ **Shut up Ahnkseram I'm serious!**_ "

Natsu looked up at Kaguya who was smirking and noticed that she seemed to have lost a portion of her power somewhere and realized she truly had bagged on those three taking him out.

" _Fat lot of good that does me now though she still has at least seventy percent of her power!_ "

" _ **Well my idea could get you some more Father.**_ "

" _Explain,_ " Natsu ordered as he semi focused on both Aava and Kaguya who had descended to the ground to meet him.

"I will admit you fought hard Natsu but alas you simply weren't ready for this level of power," Kaguya said in an almost berating tone. "Now it is time for you to pay the price for your actions-!"

Kaguya froze as she saw Natsu's smirk and found herself taking a precautionary step back which seemed to be the right move as he rose to his feet.

"What's so funny about dying Dragneel?"

"Nothing funny about it Kaguya except I've just found a way to beat you," Natsu said with a vicious grin. "Sure I might take a hit to my overall power for a few months to a year but if it means I get to live on and do my job then I've got no problem doing it. Besides I'm a training machine I'll probably gain it back before it returns anyway making me even more stronger!"

"What are you prattling on about now!?"

"Oh it isn't anything you would know since you aren't from my world but I suppose since you'll be beaten into unconsciousness soon I'll explain it to you. See in my world our power resides in what is known as our Magic Core right and we can use it till it's basically empty whereas you people in the Elemental Nations let your chakra run throughout pathways."

"I know how chakra works get to the point!"

"To be brief skilled Mages back home can use a certain technique that allows them to access another core that you normally aren't meant to touch. Now most people access it and gain a power boost but for me something like that will undoubtedly propel my power to new heights!"

"You're bluffing," Kaguya said shakily. "If you had such a technique then you would've used it in this world already and I would know of it!"

"Ah but see until recently my Magic Core was damaged and using such a technique would've killed me but now it is repaired meaning I can access it again. True I may not be whole so I'll suffer some backlash in the form of a little drain on my main reserves which will work to fill it again once I stop using it but I think the reward far outweighs the risk."

Kaguya clenched her fists in anger as she began to feel Natsu's power rise back to its former level again before shooting past it and toward her own level of power with the markings on his skin glowing Aqua Blue once again as his hair turned black before going Aqua Blue and shooting up straight like before this time with one black bang hanging loosely over the front.

"What is this!"

Natsu began to yell as his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue eyes darkened to Blood Red and Midnight Blue before cracking. The moment Kaguya saw the cracks she froze as Pitch Black and Pure White began to break their way through.

"Impossible … that power is lost to you!"

The Blood Red and Midnight Blue shattered revealing his new eyes however then the Pure White eye exploded prompting Natsu to stagger backward in momentary surprise before gaining a look of understanding and acceptance.

Removing his hand from his destroyed eye revealed it to be shut however it was obvious he only needed one eye to compete with her anyway but it also proved he couldn't use the Perfected Hybrid's Aura yet, a fact that would at the very least interest her Master Solomon.

"Do you like it this power Kaguya? **Second Origin – Release!** "

"Why … why won't you JUST DIE," Kaguya screeched as she began to flare her own Aura however it was clear Natsu was no longer going to back down since he was willing to use every last scrap of power he had to win.

"I won't back down because there are so many counting on me to win, to return this world to the way it was always meant to be which means you need to be removed from the picture permanently Kaguya!"

"Not before I remove you first," Kaguya spat as she lunged toward Natsu throwing a punch that was swiftly dodged and countered with several of his own, two of which successfully landed on her left cheek and right shoulder.

Kaguya snarled and threw a barrage of punches that Natsu began to duck and weave his way through using his superior eye to work his way through it as if the attacks were thrown at much slower speeds than before.

" _Holy shit we're on an even playing field even with the missing eye, we might actually win this!_ "

" _ **Come on Father you can do this!**_ "

Natsu managed to get through the barrage of punches unscathed only prompting Kaguya to begin throwing the elements at him as she summoned more of the whirlpools from earlier, infusing them with lightning and sending massive Water Dragons at him.

Natsu responded by channelling his Crash Magic into his fists and simply punching them as they approached, a move that worked surprisingly well as he shattered each and every one upon contact.

"This isn't how things were supposed to be," Kaguya snapped as she threw a massive boulder the size of a small meteor at him. "You weren't ever supposed to get this strong!"

"Yeah well too bad for you Kaguya," Natsu replied taking several punches to the face before sending a burst of Crash Magic up into the large boulder turning it into cubes. "We don't always get what we want in life Kaguya but we just deal with it and move on!"

A purple aura surrounded the cubes as Natsu sent them flying toward Kaguya who began expertly dodging or deflecting them as she charged toward him with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"Again with your tricks Dragneel," Kaguya roared as she blasted the rest away with a burst of Aura. "They won't save you in the end!"

Kaguya vanished and appeared behind him but Natsu had already seen her move and spun around to meet her fist with his own generating a massive shockwave that shattered the earth beneath them which was followed by two more before Natsu landed a blow to her gut.

"I may only have one eye right now but this is an Aura that sits above yours," Natsu said as he sent her flying back. "You once held the advantage because of your speed but my eye now counters it, without it you are simply another God or Devil to me!"

"I won't allow you to mock me Dragneel," Kaguya snapped seething at every word that came from him. "If you truly think yourself a match for me then face one hundred percent of my power!"

Natsu's eye narrowed as Kaguya's speed drastically increased as she charged forward yet again this time actually managing to land more hits but receiving just as many in return due to her reckless attack strategy.

" _Natsu we're running out of reserves fast!_ "

" _ **Ahnkseram's right Father it's taking a lot but … but I have a solution.**_ "

Natsu was shocked to find even more power flow through him and quickly realized what Aava had done and smiled as a fist sailed past his cheek.

" _You opened your Second Origin for me as well and added it to my own, thank you Aava._ "

" _ **Just kill this bitch already,**_ " Aava sighed. " _ **I'm just going to … have a nap.**_ "

Natsu frowned as he felt Aava's presence leave his mind signalling her having fallen unconscious due to the amount of power she'd given him. Ahnkseram was still there but only because even if he gave Natsu everything he had he was part of Natsu and therefore only went unconscious when he did.

" _Aava's completely drained Natsu she gave you every last drop,_ " Ahnkseram said softly. " _I often forget that she's only like two yet she holds that much power, imagine when she's a hundred!_ "

" _Gotta put her last bit of power to good use to make sure she makes it to a hundred,_ " was Natsu's reply as he missed a block which allowed Kaguya to get a hit in which led to over a hundred more in a matter of seconds that sent him crashing to the ground.

"You see Dragneel, you are nothing more than an upstart abomination," Kaguya sneered as Natsu coughed up blood realizing he was no longer regenerating from his wounds.

" _Yep your body is at its limit Natsu so from here on out all damage matters._ "

" _Are you sure you can't divert some of this power to my regeneration?_ "

" _I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Natsu,_ " Ahnkseram sighed tiredly. " _You can only do that to speed up the process but you can't force regenerate like that._ "

Natsu sighed as he looked up at Kaguya who seemed to be taking his obvious injury as a sign of victory. Natsu was about to try and stand when a bright light began to glow in front of him which also drew Kaguya's attention.

"Impossible!"

"You really are incompetent aren't you Natsu, can't be trusted to do anything right!"

Initially Natsu was shocked, his shock then turned to anger but then finally when the man emerged he couldn't help but grin. The man offered him his hand and Natsu readily accepted it which sent a spark down his right arm forcing his Command Seal to burn as blood began to pour out of one of the marks.

"How can you be here when you had your soul consumed by Death herself," Kaguya snapped. "Explain yourself at once!"

"Servant, Foreigner," the man replied with a grin as Natsu gaped at his Class. "And I've come for only one reason."

 _The Uchiha Of Legend_

 _Instigator Of The Fourth Great Ninja War_

 _Six Paths Madara Uchiha (Foreigner)_

"Oi Madara what the hell is the Foreigner Class," Natsu blurted out prompting the Uchiha to smirk in his direction.

"Of course you wouldn't know what that is yet," Madara replied but sighed upon seeing Natsu's glare. "It is a class given to a Servant who defies the madness from coming into contact with a higher power; I defied and consumed it after remaining within the stomach of Lady Death for thousands of years."

"Even with your power you are no match for me Madara, not as a Servant!"

"That may be true however my being here serves only one purpose," Madara sneered as he vanished and appeared in front of Kaguya with his staff already poised to strike. "No one makes a fool of Madara Uchiha!"

Kaguya blocked Madara's strike but was shocked when she found herself being held from behind by the Servant in an iron grip.

"Act quickly Dragneel I used a lot of power manifesting myself!"

"Right," Natsu said as he held both his hands out to his sides coating one with Divine and the other with Demonic energy. " **Hybrid's Aura: Dragon Monarch's Secret Art – Hybrid Dragon's Piercing Fang!** "

Darting forward Natsu stabbed Kaguya through the chest with both attacks which ripped through her back and into Madara's own chest and out his back as the two fell down to the earth below. Natsu caught Madara and placed him on the ground out of respect for what he'd done and knelt down next to him.

"Did you really come here just to do that?"

"I knew I stood no chance," Madara said with a bloody grin. "And you were damn near hopeless so I figured if I wanted to see Kaguya dead coming in and giving you an edge was what was necessary."

"I know we were enemies Madara but I appreciate what you did, even if it did take you thousands of years to repent or whatever you said it was."

"Heh … don't go thanking me Dragneel, we're not friends," Madara replied grabbing him by the arm. "You and I have our own score to settle … I just hated that bitch more!"

Natsu sighed and shook his head as Madara began to fade away into bits of golden light.

"If I ever end up in Chaldea … you and I will have our rematch Natsu, I swear it!"

"We will Madara," Natsu replied firmly. "I owe you for what you did now so that would make us even."

"And don't you forget it," Madara said before fading away leaving Natsu to deal with Kaguya.

Turning around he looked at Kaguya who had risen to her feet clutching the two holes in her chest Natsu had made panting heavily she stumbled backward as Natsu began to make his way toward her.

"This ends now Kaguya, you're finished!"

"No … I'm not done yet Natsu, I can still fight!"

"No you can't Kaguya my attack prevents you from regenerating so this is the end for you."

"That's … what you think," Kaguya replied with a smirk as she vanished putting him on guard until she called out from high in the sky.

"Give up Kaguya you won't last much longer!"

"Master Solomon can fix me but only if I succeed in destroying you," Kaguya shouted as she held both her hands out in front of her forming a large black sphere. "It's obvious that your stubbornness to death is going to outpace me so I shall simply hit you with an attack that will not only destroy you but this entire planet as well, try surviving that hero!"

" _IS SHE FUCKING INSANE-AH WAIT OF COURSE SHE FUCKING IS,_ " Ahnkseram shouted as Natsu found himself cycling through what abilities he had that could counter such an attack.

"THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE NATSU DRAGNEEL," Kaguya roared as her attack expanded to became larger than the Hidden Leaf with the power held within it far greater than almost any attack he'd ever faced aside from Achnologia's.

" _You do realize we have nothing to counter that right Natsu?_ "

" _We have one attack that can do it, one that MIGHT be enough given the amount of power I have left._ "

" _Well I suppose this does qualify just be careful!_ "

" _Don't worry Ahnkseram,_ " Natsu replied with a grin. " _I've got a lot more to live for to go dying here!_ "

"THIS IS THE END, **ELDER DEVIL'S AURA: EXPANSIVE TRUTH SEEKING BALL!** "

Kaguya fired the now identified Truth Seeking Ball at Natsu and by extension the entire planet and began cackling madly.

"THIS ATTACK HAS THE POWER TO REDUCE THE ENTIRE PLANET TO NOTHING, THE PERFECT TOOL TO ALLOW ME TO RESHAPE IT TO MY WILL!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Kaguya," Natsu said sharply as an Aqua Blue Aura flared around him. " **Hybrid's Aura: Chaotic Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Anti Roar!** "

"From Natsu's mouth he fired a massive blast that smashed into the Truth Seeking Orb seemingly halting it in place much to Kaguya's shock as she began to apply more power to it.

"I won't allow you to win this time Dragneel YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!"

Natsu found himself getting pushed back as the Truth Seeking Ball began to overpower his attack. Natsu was putting every last drop of power he had left into this attack and was inwardly panicking until Kaguya let out a loud screech.

A large black arrow made of black flames stuck out of her chest as Natsu's eyes moved behind her position to see Naruske drop to his knees before falling unconscious.

" _THOSE FUCKING KIDS,_ " Ahnkseram crowed. " _We've got a real chance now Natsu!_ "

Natsu didn't reply but he wasn't being pushed back anymore with his attack now seemingly pushing back Kaguya's since she was now grievously wounded thanks to Naruske's well timed attack.

"THIS … CANNOT BE," Kaguya cried as her attack slowly began to move toward her. "I AM KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI!"

Natsu's attack pierced her Truth Seeking orb and began to bore through it until light began to break through cracks on Kaguya's end, the panic evident in her eyes.

"I … AM … KAGUYA … OTSUTSUKI … AND I … WILL … NOT … DIEEE!"

Natsu's attack finally broke through Kaguya's as she was hit with the full blast letting out a haunting screech that echoed across the lifeless planet. His attack quickly ceased and he saw Kaguya convulsing in midair as she fell through her own attack that began to detonate forcing Natsu to put up the strongest Crash Barrier he could and hope for the best as the planet was hit with the largest explosion it had even sustained.

The last thing Natsu saw was Kaguya's form return to normal before being hit in the head by a piece of the Truth Seeking Ball as his vision faded to black.

 **So I hope that this makes up for people not liking how I finished off Achnologia in half a chapter or so. Honestly I had so many different ways I wanted to make the Kaguya fight go but in the end I chose this ending since it seemed the most practical and when I say that I had one that would've given her two other forms but I feel three chapters is enough.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	119. Aftermath And Decisions

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Ok so now that the big bad is down I can give you all a rough idea of how long this story has left. Basically this chapter is wrapping up everything and restoring the world, the next chapter and possibly the one after will be the flashback of what happened when Natsu was in that alternate Earthland and then the chapter after that will be some Equilibrius stuff and possibly the epilogue depending on how things go.**

 **Obviously as things progress you'll know but I figured I'd let you all know regardless.**

 **Also on another note I'm pretty sure with this chapter we will break 800k words so hooray!**

 **Anyway on with the reviews.**

 **DarkFireCat – I initially considered that but I decided to throw him in just after Goku is killed by Raditz because remember even in the Saiyan Saga characters are at the level where they can blow up planets and yes Natsu will be stronger than a lot of the Saiyan and Namek Saga characters I think story wise it would be a better idea to keep him in there for events.**

 **Bio RL – He will in time but remember Kaguya was stronger than him thanks to Solomon's interference, had he not interfered he would've eventually beat her so technically he did beat her. As for how he won in Volume I Future Natsu didn't really have anything to do with that it was the Council that gave him the W when they opened the Ravine of Time for him.**

 **At the moment he isn't the strongest being but he is well on his way to becoming one of the strongest and that's the whole point of his journey, to become stronger so that one day he doesn't need to rely on others though really he fought like 99% of the battle himself not to mention he'd been fighting for days before that against powerful enemies including a Reanimated Zeref so the question is could he win if he was fully rested at 100% power?**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Baranx – That cat shows up again this chapter lol funny you should mention him! As for erasing someone the Devil's of Destruction could do it since they are Destruction itself, Primordial beings such as Life, Death and Time could also do it but no one has actually done it in my story so far except for the Gods who threw Ravus the God of Discord into a well of Destruction Energy in Vol I though I think I called it something else.**

 **Shadow465 – He can get a week tops and get back to work haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Aftermath And Decisions**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _Wake up Natsu!_ "

Natsu groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, his head feeling like someone had smacked it against a mountain one too many times.

" _Ahnkseram …?_ "

" _Job isn't over just yet Natsu you've got one last thing to do._ "

" _How long was I out?_ "

" _Seven minutes,_ " Ahnkseram replied as Natsu opened his eyes to a virtually destroyed landscape. " _The fallout from the last two attacks did a pretty big number on the Elemental Nations I'm afraid._ "

And Ahnkseram wasn't kidding when he said the attacks left fallout in their wake, from freak lightning storms to toxic clouds and even strange gas like entities rising and dissipating in a matter of seconds were just a few of the things wrong with the now hellish landscape.

" _I can't see properly …_ "

" _Your healing factor is slowly returning but it seems to be focusing on your vitals first and since you aren't in combat anymore it doesn't view your other eye as vital to your survival._ "

" _There's only two other energy sources on the planet right now, three if we count me._ "

" _Kaguya's is the closest one; it spikes and drops erratically though so you might want to go deal with her now._ "

" _Right,_ " Natsu sighed as he tapped into the miniscule reserves he'd managed to recover in his brief moment of unconsciousness and warped to her location.

Upon arrival he noticed that she had crawled a fair distance leaving a blood trail in her wake and had propped herself up on a half shattered chair he realized was the same one she sat on when he first encountered her on the Otsutsuki Worldship.

"So … you survived too, figures."

"You aren't going to try and fight me anymore are you?"

"No," Kaguya sighed not even opening her eyes to look at him. "My body simply has nothing left to give and my healing factor is working overtime just to keep me alive."

Natsu sighed as he took a seat in a broken chair opposite her and simply chose to stare at her for several minutes until Kaguya finally opened her eyes to look at him, her eyes narrowing and a sneer beginning to form on her face.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I want information."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I'm serious," Natsu said in a much firmer tone. "I want to know why you've done this?"

"Did you throw Ahnkseram the same line of questioning when you killed him?"

"No I did not however his death is different to your defeat," Natsu replied prompting Kaguya to huff in a childlike manner.

"I could have destroyed you; my attack was pushing yours back but then those two brats, descendants of my sons-!"

"Naruto and Sasuke did what was necessary for the sake of this world Kaguya, despite being much weaker than you they capitalized on your moment of blinding rage and hatred for me and gave me the victory. However I honestly do believe that had they not interfered my attack would have eventually overpowered yours."

"Bullshit!"

"My last attack had a large amount of Anti in it, enough to erase an island upon contact at least, your attack would have eventually succumb to its effects just like the Truth Seeking Orbs did when I fought against Madara."

"So after all that I have fought for, all that I have struggled to achieve … I'm bested by an abomination," Kaguya sighed as she adjusted her sitting position on the throne. "I didn't just fight because of what Solomon wanted; I fought because this world was a mistake."

"How so?"

"You know of the multiple timelines each world has running don't you, you visited one with the Uchiha boy yes?"

"Yes I am aware of the branching paths."

"This world is a branching path of the main one, a world where my Aura was leaked into the world in addition to my raw power. Every other reality takes my raw power but my Aura never survived the chance, all those paths I could accept."

"But you couldn't accept mortals using the Aura of the Gods could you?"

"They are primitives, low class beasts fit only to serve at our beck and call," Kaguya hissed. "When I first came to this world I had thought perhaps with the help of myself and my fellow Gods and Devils we could teach them to become something more only for the beasts to revolt against us and try to claim our power for themselves!"

"Is that why you hate them so much?"

"Not entirely," Kaguya sighed calming down a little. "Back then none of the mortals possessed this … chakra within their bodies instead they were merely human, nothing more and nothing less. When they warred it was slow, dull and undignified as they gallivanted about the place on horses and hid in forts firing arrows at one another."

"So they were using technology over any kind of latent power?"

"It was rather pathetic really and my sons felt sorry for them," Kaguya said with disgust evident in her voice. "Unbeknownst to me my sons had gone around the world granting them power, teaching them how to harness the power that surrounds the world and the first chakra users were born."

"Then I'm guessing that the revolt you were talking about earlier happened?"

"It came without warning," Kaguya said with a frown. "Thousands of them attacked what was the foundation for the Worldship and despite our power we did suffer casualties, despite possessing Aura a lot of us were not born fighters."

"And what did your sons think about this?"

"What did my sons think," Kaguya scowled. "My sons were leading the charge against us!"

"What," Natsu asked genuinely surprised. "Why would they do that!?"

"My sons believed that we were abusing our power, abusing our status as higher beings to force the mortals to serve us like slaves," Kaguya spat. "We gave them knowledge, we gave them industry and we gave them order! What was once a bunch of squabbling feudal states had united under a single group almost as perfect as a utopian society until my foolish sons changed it all!"

"Why would your sons believe things to be bad if you gave them all these things?"

"You should know this lesson by now Natsu," Kaguya sighed. "If you help the mortals too much they come to expect it without request or recompense. However if you do step in they vilify you, see you as an outsider meddling in their affairs and abusing your power for the greater good. This is what destroyed out small home and led me to my demise long ago."

"And what of the Ten Tails," Natsu asked curiously. "Where does he come into all this?"

"Are you really that stupid? The Ten Tails was a being of pure power, an entity with more power than all the Gods and Devils living here at the time combined so you tell me what they wanted it for!?"

"You can't be serious; fighting you lot is one thing but to fight the Ten Tails at its full power-!"

"Why do you think I sealed it within myself," Kaguya sighed as she wiped some blood from her mouth. "The beast would've killed us all so those of us who remained after the mortals were slain were forced to seal it away."

"And you chose yourself naturally?"

"You really do believe that I'm some sort of moustache twirling villain don't you," Kaguya said with sadness in her tone.

"Well if the damage from our battle is any indication as to the lengths you were willing to go …"

"Do you not understand I gave you so many chances Natsu, I never wanted to fight you if I could avoid it!"

"You forced my hand when you targeted the mortals Kaguya, like them or not the Council rules that they are to live."

"Yes because their decisions are always perfect," Kaguya snorted in disgust. "Disobey and they send their shiny new attack dog to destroy you!"

"If you had done things in a more peaceful manner I wouldn't have had to have done what I did Kaguya. The Tailed Beasts, the mortals, all the life on this planet didn't deserve what you did to them."

"I'll never forgive the mortals for throwing our gifts back in our faces, I'll never forgive my sons for siding with the mortals against me and giving them power that they had no right to possess," Kaguya said through grit teeth as she slowly rose from the broken throne and stumbled toward him.

"Kaguya …"

"I hate you Natsu, you destroyed everything I've worked so hard to achieve and yet … I pity you."

"What?"

"I pity you," Kaguya repeated as she reached Natsu's chair and fell onto him forcing Natsu to grab her before she could injure herself any further.

"What are you talking about why do you pity me?"

"One day you too will understand my pain, the pain of all those led by Solomon," Kaguya said as she placed her bloody hand on his cheek. "I and the others joined Solomon in the quest to Incinerate all the mortals because I truly cannot bear to see them continue to flourish the way they are."

"You … you really do hate them," Natsu said as he looked into the Elder Goddess' eyes seeing the fire behind them.

"They destroyed me, destroyed my friends and corrupted my children all so they could acquire power that they had no right to possess! When the mortals learnt of our immortality they sought to emulate it, when they could not emulate they tried to take it from us with everything they had."

Natsu thought back to Orochimaru and his quest for immortality as well as several others who clearly sought power to prolong their lives.

"When they saw our power at first they were in awe, fascinated with what we could bring to their lives and grateful for everything we could do. When we tried to let the mortals discover things for themselves they began to view our guidance as unnecessary instead believing that we wanted nothing more than to reign over them despite the fact that they sought us out in the beginning."

Natsu again thought of his time in Konoha and the way that the village had come to view him, the Council making demands to hand over power, the civilians flipping back and forth when it came to Naruto and even just the way Naruto was treated in general.

"The mortals are driven by a primal urge to take Natsu, take what they cannot have and do it by any means necessary," Kaguya said as Natsu began to feel power flooding through him. "You have bested me Natsu however one day you will find that I was the ultimate victor in this battle."

"Kaguya what-!"

"Eventually the Age of the Gods and Devils will come to an end just like the Age of the Titans did Natsu and the Age of Mortals will rise," Kaguya said as she began to struggle to draw breath. "When the mortals tear down the walls of Terminus, Tartaros and Equilibrius and our kind are slaughtered like common dogs and our power stolen from us Natsu I want you to remember this moment … remember that you fought for these mortals."

"And what would you have me do Kaguya," Natsu said through grit teeth. "It isn't our place to interfere with the mortals!"

"Perhaps not … but maybe as the balance you could try to save as many as you can," Kaguya rasped as her hand began to slip from his cheek and down his exposed chest drawing a trail of blood. "I have not told you everything Natsu but trust me … mortals … cannot be … trusted."

Kaguya's eyes widened a fraction as she exhaled her last breath, her head lulling in Natsu's arms as she gently laid her form on the ground in front of him, his eyes closed as he contemplated her words.

" _What do you think Ahnkseram?_ "

" _Are you really asking me advice on this after everything I did?_ "

" _It's because you fought the Gods and Devils that I want to know,_ " Natsu replied as he stood up from the broken throne and sent Kaguya's body through a portal. " _What is your opinion on her last words, do they have any merit?_ "

" _If you want my honest opinion then yes they actually do,_ " Ahnkseram replied bluntly. " _Our kind enters the mortal realms and uses them like personal playhouses, just look at what we've done to the Elemental Nations if you need an example it's been scarred by a war of our kind!_ "

Natsu sighed as he opened his eyes which were now Pitch Black and Pure White as power rolled off of him in waves thanks to Kaguya transferring all her power into him before her death.

" _Then perhaps that is my role as the Hybrid,_ " Natsu said as he vanished and appeared high in the sky above the storm clouds as he sensed a newcomer padding his way toward the meeting area in his mind.

" _ **Are you sure you want to do this Natsu?**_ "

" _We have a unique opportunity to fix things in this world Shiro, to remove our visible influence over this world and restore the balance._ "

" _ **I do see the necessity of such action however I do wonder if it is the most ethically correct thing to do,**_ " the Ten Tailed Wolf sighed. " _ **You would remove all traces of Aura from this world save for that of the Tailed Beasts, rewrite the very memories of the shinobi themselves so that they never know of the higher beings?**_ "

" _And shouldn't we consult Naruto before we do this,_ " Ahnkseram added quickly. " _After all this isn't actually our world?_ "

"With a snap of his fingers Naruske and the land they had been lying on appeared before him. Placing a hand on Naruske's forehead he forced the pair to defuse before channelling some power into Naruto in order to wake him up.

"Ngh …"

"Naruto," Natsu said softly as he sat down in front of the now awakened blonde.

"Natsu Sensei … did we win?"

"Yes," Natsu said with a small smile. "But I have something I want to discuss with you and it involves the future of this world now that Kaguya is dead."

Naruto's drowsiness seemed to fade away as he pulled himself into a sitting position opposite as Natsu placed both hands onto his temples and transferred all the relevant information into his mind.

Once he was done Naruto recoiled and looked at Natsu with a series of rapidly shifting emotions until finally settling on simple sadness.

"Are you sure there isn't some other way to bring about peace?"

"If power like ours is accessible to everyone another conflict like this will inevitably rise Naruto, you saw through my memory what the landscape down there looks like, do you want more of that in the future?"

"No I don't but is it really right to practically erase ourselves from this world and vanish?"

"Look at it like this Naruto," Natsu said as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Now that this war is over and Kaguya is defeated once I leave you and Sasuke will be the two most powerful beings here, the Five Nations will want that power for their own and they'll expect the Tailed Beasts back."

"But surely Sasuke and I could convince them-!"

"You know Tsunade was pissed when I said after the war you would have to quit being a ninja for the Leaf," Natsu said prompting Naruto to freeze up. "She does care about you but to the majority of the Leaf you are their Jinchuuriki, a human weapon, not Naruto the person."

"So you think that by doing this you'll be doing the world a favour in the long run?"

"This is your decision Naruto as Ahnkseram said, as the Devil for this world these are the kinds of decisions you must make."

"And you want me to make a decision now?"

"Kaguya transferred all her power to me but it isn't inherently mine," Natsu said as he pointed to his eyes. "I shouldn't be able to use these eyes like this and yet here I am sitting here with you now with power surpassing the power I fought Achnologia with. This power holds the very beings of every mortal on this planet Naruto along with all the Tailed Beasts, it doesn't belong to me and I want it out of me but I need you to decide if I should act with it or not since it's your realm."

"All these years you and Kurama have been training me to be the next Devil and I figured things would stay relatively the same," Naruto said in a somewhat hollow voice. "Yet sitting up here now I can finally understand just how much it sucks to be you."

Natsu smiled sadly at Naruto and ruffled his hair affectionately knowing that this was a defining moment for this world and the pressure Naruto was under was immense.

"I think that when it comes down to it, regardless of my own personal feelings, your idea is the best one," Naruto said as he looked Natsu in the eyes. "If we release the Tailed Beasts back into the wild there isn't any guarantee that the shinobi won't hunt them again, the Sage thought they'd be safe and yet look at what happened."

"They were hunted, trapped and forced into servitude," Natsu said grimly.

"Is there a way where they can live free Natsu Sensei?"

"I have an idea but it has to wait for the moment," Natsu said as he motioned to the world below. "I plan on fixing the mess Kaguya and I caused first."

"Natsu Sensei," Naruto said in a much quieter tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Naruto you know you can always ask me things, I am your teacher after all."

"Yeah I know and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me but I really want to ask you this and don't think I'm judging you or anything but …"

"What is it?"

"Do you believe what Kaguya said about how dangerous mortals are, that we'll one day slaughter the Gods and Devils like they did to the Titans?"

Natsu looked at Naruto's posture taking note of his more reserved position, his eyes no longer meeting his own as he was no doubt expecting some form of outburst or reprimand for asking him such a question.

"Naruto," Natsu sighed tiredly. "Look at me."

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked I know-!"

"Just shut up for a minute and let me speak Naruto!"

"R-right!"

"Now look I'm not going to lie Kaguya does bring up some points that have me thinking about the state of things but I'll be the first to tell you I am not an advocate for the genocide of all mortal beings."

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know you didn't Naruto which is why I'm not angry at you. The reason why I'm suggesting we wipe away the memories of all traces of the higher realms from this world does partially stem from Kaguya's warning but if I were as paranoid as she was I'd keep this power for myself."

"So you just want to do what's best for both the mortal realm here and your own?"

"Look at it like this Naruto," Natsu said as he rose to his feet. "You are a mortal, or at least you technically are, and I don't hate you do I?"

"No …"

"And Yugao was a mortal wasn't she and look at how much I cared about her, Jiraiya and the old man too for that matter. If I truly despised mortals would I have mourned their deaths, would I have loved Yugao the way I did?"

"No you definitely wouldn't have," Naruto replied instantly. "I'm sorry for questioning you after all this but seeing the way Kaguya was and all I just kind of feel …"

"A bit overwhelmed?"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I've still got a lot of growing up to do huh?"

"Your still a kid Naruto neither I nor Kurama expected you to act like us from the moment you had to face a task but there are times where you will need to make a decision like this because Kurama and I won't always be able to do it for you."

"Yeah I know."

"Now getting back to the stuff Kaguya said I showed you the full memory so you can make your own mind up on what you personally believe but I will freely admit that Kaguya's words have brought about a slight change in my attitude toward my role as a Hybrid."

"I'm gonna ask you this one final time Natsu Sensei," Naruto said as he rose to Natsu's height and looked him in the eyes once more. "Do you truly think this decision would benefit the people of my world?"

"In the short term it won't but in the long term yes," Natsu replied prompting Naruto to nod. "You know the Raikage and Tsuchikage will be after the Tailed Beasts the moment they are released so why bother letting them even know they exist, same goes for yourself and Sasuke just don't let them know you are there."

"You do bring up good points," Naruto said as he turned to look at Sasuke. "Can you wake him up too so he can understand why we're doing this?"

"Of course," Natsu said as he revived him using the same method as he did for Naruto rousing the Uchiha from his unconsciousness.

"Naruto, Natsu?"

"I need to show you something Sasuke and we want your opinion on it before we go ahead," Natsu said as he placed his fingers on Sasuke's head and transferred all the relevant memories before pulling back and letting the Uchiha think on what he'd been shown.

Sasuke seemed to remain still for several minutes before finally showing signs of movement and when he did he rose to stand next to Naruto and looked him in the eye in the same manner Naruto had.

"I support the decision one hundred percent," Sasuke said confidently. "The people of the Elemental Nations have proven themselves barely capable of wielding chakra without committing atrocities, to allow them access to the Tailed Beasts who are sentient beings in their own right and Aura … no that cannot be allowed again otherwise we'll be back in this mess again and you might not be there to save us."

"So it is decided," Natsu said as the Perfected Hybrid's Aura exploded from his body. "First I will fix the continent and remove the damage done by Aura or the Tailed Beasts, then I shall sweep the world for any documents, artefacts and locations pertaining to them and their use."

"Could you also remove signs of the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans as well," Sasuke asked suddenly prompting Naruto to raise an eyebrow in response. "We are basically the last of our clans with Karin being the only other Uzumaki left on the continent. If we truly are going to fade into the shadows then our very existence and all signs of our lineage should vanish as well."

"A smart idea but why would you want to go as far as to erase the Uchiha Clan?"

"One of the keys that lead to this mess was the Uchiha," Sasuke said bitterly. "Our eyes possess abilities that allow us to tap into our latent Aura based abilities, our clan produced the man who led to this whole mess and many such as Orochimaru and Danzo sought our eyes for evil purposes."

"So you want to remove all of that from the board?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately I can't actually do that one," Natsu said surprising the pair who were feeling the power he was putting out. "Madara and Obito are constants and what they've done must remain in history however I shall destroy all other Sharingan in the world save for yours Sasuke, us that acceptable?"

"I suppose that's the best we can hope for but if you truly can change the memories of everyone then say the Uchiha died with Madara."

"Are you really ok with doing this Sasuke?"

"Naruto our clans are basically finished anyway," Sasuke sighed as he turned to the blonde. "This world hunted our people into extinction, better to fade away than to die a long and painful death as our carcasses are paraded around the Leaf by the Council."

"I've already fixed up the landscape below so now it just looks like an above average battle has happened," Natsu said more to himself than anyone else as he began waving his hands around in a conductor like motion.

"So you really plan on just fading into obscurity with me then?"

"Well someone has to keep you from being an idiot and revealing everything now don't they?"

"Hey that's not fair I've got Kurama, and Konan too!"

"One literally can't say no and the other probably wouldn't either if you begged hard enough," Sasuke snorted in amusement as the two felt another burst of power surge through Natsu though it appeared as if he were looking at something beyond their sight.

"I doubt I'm gonna reveal myself to the world again anyway," Naruto sighed shaking his head. "That Rinnegan of yours doesn't happen to have memory altering abilities does it?"

"I think it does but I haven't had a chance to try it," Sasuke said when the two figures of Hagoromo and Hamura appeared before them.

"What do the two of you think you are doing," Hamura said sharply prompting Naruto and Sasuke to look between each other in confusion.

"What do you mean," Natsu asked only to be silenced by Hagoromo's glare.

"Why are you letting that man rewrite history, alter this world! You would let him ruin all we have worked so hard for!?"

"We know what you two did now," Naruto replied with a sneer that shocked even Sasuke at the level of hatred behind it. "I don't like Kaguya but she was your Mother and your betrayal broke her and turned her into a hate filled monster!"

"We did what we did so ungrateful mortal brats like you could stand before us right now!"

"Neither of you belong here anymore and the decisions of this world are no longer yours," Sasuke cut in before the pair could begin ranting. "Natsu will adjust this world then he will divide the Tailed Beasts once more, free all the souls trapped within him and redistribute chakra throughout the land and then a new age shall begin, one free from the influence of the higher realms!"

"It looks like we have no choice Brother," Hamura said as Hagoromo nodded in understanding.

"Indeed Brother it seems we will need to fix this world ourselves-."

"You will both do no such thing," Natsu snapped as he appeared in front of the pair keeping Naruto and Sasuke out of their reach. "Your time has passed and the two of you no longer have a reason to be here now that Kaguya is dead. Move on to the next life or else I will forcibly send you there!"

"You forget boy that we defeated our Mother as well," Hamura sneered. "Right now all of your power is coming from Mother's own power she gave to you however we both can overcome it if need be!"

"Are you two actually dumb?"

"What do you mean!?"

"You idiots gave your power to Naruto and Sasuke to combat Kaguya which means all that is keeping the two of you here in spiritual form is your Aura."

"Then we will simply take back our power then," Hagoromo said as he moved toward Naruto only for Natsu to grab hold of his hand much to the shock of the pair. "H-how can you touch us!"

"The time of the Otsutsuki is at an end," Natsu replied as he punched a hole through Hagoromo's chest as the man began to twist and distort. "For this realm at least, the Age of Mortals has begun."

"Damn you Hybrid," Hamura roared only for a kick to the head to silence him as Natsu destroyed him.

Natsu sighed as he turned back to Hagoromo who was clinging to his spiritual life by the skin of his teeth. With a punch to the head Hagoromo's form was destroyed with a bone chilling scream.

"Well I guess we're really doing this now," Naruto said with a slight laugh after a moment of silence. "Can't exactly come back from that now can we?"

"Are you really going to let us keep their power Natsu," Sasuke asked curiously prompting curt nod in response.

"The two of you alongside Kurama and Konan will maintain a silent vigil across this world and protect it from all internal and external threats that could potentially destroy it. If I didn't know you as well as I did Sasuke I would've been taking that power away from you and wiping your memories along with the others however I believe after everything you've seen you are just as qualified as Naruto."

Sasuke simply blinked in surprise at the praise but said nothing else prompting Natsu to chuckle in amusement.

"After seeing Naruske in action I believe that this is the correct decision, don't make me regret is Sasuke."

"I won't," Sasuke replied immediately as Natsu frowned. "What?"

"I just found two life signs down there," Natsu said in confusion. "Who could have survived Kaguya's absorption when everything down there is-?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke blinked as two animals appeared above Natsu's head and began to fight each other on top of it much to the Hybrid's annoyance.

"OW! OI WHAT THE HELL," Natsu snapped as he felt a claw dig into his head. "GET OFF OF ME!"

Grabbing both the animals he threw them onto the platform and blinked in surprise before shaking his head in a knowing smile.

"Of course those two survived," Natsu sighed as he moved to grab the pair. "Alright you two that's enough!"

" _Natsu this thing thought it could muscle in on my turf!_ "

"FOU!"

"Can you two stop swiping at each other for a minute!"

" _He started it!_ "

"FOFOU!"

"Look I don't know how this started but it ends now," Natsu snapped as both animals turned their full attention toward him. "You both do realize that you are the last two living beings on the planet aside from us right?"

" _Wait really!_ "

"Fou …"

"Now look I don't know how you two survived, especially you Fou, but I'm going to set about fixing this place but I can't do it with you two down there fighting each other alright?"

" _I thought something seemed different about you, you actually have chakra now._ "

"So you noticed Schrodinger well I suppose it isn't really a secret at this point but I beat Kaguya and she gave me this power before she died and using it I'm gonna fix everything."

" _Well that sounds cool I guess, but you missed a spot down there._ "

"Fou, fofofofou."

"I did," Natsu said in surprise as he placed the pair on his shoulders and quickly scoured the planet before finding a strange energy signature and summoned it toward them. With a loud crash golden shards fell onto the floating platform prompting Natsu to sigh.

"So this is all that's left of the five Holy Grails Solomon used to buff Kaguya eh?"

"Damn," Naruto said as he picked up one of the shards. "And you worked hard to get these too."

Fou hopped off of Natsu's shoulder and padded over to the shards and began sniffing them before turning around and sitting down, looking up at Natsu in an expectant manner.

"What?"

"Fou."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Fou, fofofou fou!"

"I'm not killing Schrodinger Fou, I don't think he can actually be killed anyway."

"Fou …"

"No I won't use my power to remove that ability; I don't even think that's possible anyway!"

"Fou!"

"What …"

"Fou!"

"Wait you're gonna what-!"

Fou's body began to glow as he turned around and tapped his nose against one of the broken shards as they began to slowly lift off of the ground and spin around in a circle. The piece Naruto was holding was ripped from his grasp and joined the rest as they began to piece together forming a Holy Grail slightly bigger than the ones Natsu had collected before.

There was a bright flash of light which quickly died down to reveal the glowing Holy Grail. The Holy Grail floated toward Natsu who gently grabbed it as if it were made of glass before looking back at the tired animal before him.

"You actually built one out of the remains … how?"

"Fou …"

"What did it say Natsu Sensei," Naruto asked as Fou seemed to drop and fall asleep.

"He said that I deserved a prize for beating Kaguya and this was the best he could come up with on such short notice," Natsu replied with a slight grin. "Who would've thought Fou was capable of rebuilding a Holy Grail though?"

"I wonder if Mash, Fujimaru and the guys at Chaldea know he can do that?"

"Who knows Naruto," Natsu sighed as he vanished the Grail to his Requip Space. "But now that the world itself has been altered to conceal all traces of our presence I can begin to repopulate it but before I can do that I have to do one last thing."

Gently picking up Fou Natsu shifted his clothes bringing back his shirt and Nobu's coat and placed the worn out animal into a conveniently sized pocket on the inside of it. Placing both hands onto Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders he warped everyone back down onto the surface of the planet where the pair openly gaped at the changes made.

"It looks like there wasn't any war to begin with," Naruto gasped as fields of lush green grass and strong oak trees littered about the area were all he could see.

"I've decided how to spin the war for everyone," Natsu said as he went and sat down in the centre of the open field. "The Fourth Great Ninja War will be an event that happened twenty years ago and since that time the Five Great Villages have all maintained a profitable truce between one another."

"You can actually do that?"

"Yeah but like I said I wanted your permission first," Natsu replied as he closed his eyes. "Now I must speak with the Ten Tails."

Delving back into his mindscape he saw Shiro sitting patiently where Natsu had left him waiting for his return. For a moment Natsu considered leaving the poor wolf be but Shiro described his every waking moment as hell so who was he to let that continue?

" _ **If you want my opinion on what you've done I agree with it,**_ " Shiro said as Natsu placed a hand on the wolf's snout. " _ **The plan you have will benefit those that come from me as well as young Naruto and Sasuke, the world will be in a believable peace for quite some time at least.**_ "

"Forcing true peace upon them wouldn't be right so I'm simply giving them the building blocks to forge their own," Natsu replied. "You know what needs to happen now don't you?"

" _ **As I said the last time we spoke I am prepared for my second death, the pain is already becoming unbearable.**_ "

"This won't hurt a bit Shiro," Natsu said as his right hand began to glow and the entire form of the Ten Tailed Wolf turned Pure White and Pitch Black before dissipating entirely into nine floating orbs.

With a frown of concentration on his face Natsu willed the nine floating orbs to form into the Nine Tailed Beasts, forcing their personalities back into them as the beasts were reborn one by one.

" _ **We're … we're alive,**_ " Shukaku cackled with glee as his lone tail swayed behind him like an excited dog.

" _ **We are indeed,**_ " Matatabi the Two Tails said as she looked around at all her Brothers and Sisters who all shared equal looks of surprise and shock.

" _ **Natsu, you did this,**_ " Kurama asked as Natsu nodded tiredly. " _ **Kaguya was defeated then?**_ "

"Yeah she was but look I just took a massive power hit to do what I did so I kind of need you guys to focus so we can get to work on fixing the world."

" _ **Fixing the world,**_ " Kurama asked in confusion until he suddenly felt Natsu's memories flow through his mind detailing everything he'd done and everything he still planned on doing.

" _ **Are you sure about this Natsu,**_ " Gyuki the Eight Tails asked as Natsu walked to stand in the centre of the circle the group had now formed.

"You know this is for the best Gyuki, you all do," was Natsu's response as the Tailed Beasts shared a grim look.

" _ **It is … hard for us to accept, given all we have done in our lives this is a sudden change Natsu,**_ " Isobu the Three Tails said in his usually reserved tone.

" _ **But we are most definitely in support of not being sealed again,**_ " Chomei the Seven Tails added quickly.

" _ **What would you have us do to hide though Natsu,**_ " Son Goku the Four Tails asked. " _ **Our size makes us rather easy to spot wouldn't you agree?**_ "

"Yes I am aware Son which is why I planned on gifting all of you with the ability to shift into a human form rather than just Kurama."

" _ **Is he allowed to do that Kurama,**_ " Kokuo the Five Tails asked sceptically as Kurama nodded in response.

" _ **Right now he's doing his job as the High Arbiter, fixing the mistakes of the Gods and Devils interference in this world whilst also ensuring our survival at the same time. His plan may have been born from Kaguya's fear of humanity but like he said to Naruto her fears are not unfounded.**_ "

" _ **The mortals would surely hunt us down and seal us away again if they ever discovered us,**_ " Saiken the Six Tails said with a hint of venom present in her voice.

" _ **Not to mention the fates of the poor bastards we end up sealed within,**_ " Kokou added with a huff. " _ **I fully support this idea!**_ "

Natsu quickly found himself overwhelmed with voices until Kurama silenced his siblings and lowered his head down to Natsu's level so that they could better maintain eye contact as they spoke.

" _ **When we first met Natsu you were but a floundering boy who knew nothing of your destiny. That day when you first arrived amongst us in Tartaros and we first met I could never have predicted how much you would impact not only my life but the lives all those closest to me.**_ "

"Come on Kurama you and I are friends aren't we," Natsu replied with a strained smile as he felt his fatigue beginning to return. "I'm just doing a favour for you like you would do for me, no biggie."

" _ **Nevertheless my siblings and I are forever in your debt Natsu and although they will never know it so are the beings of this world too. Thank you Natsu Dragneel for all you have done for us and if there is anything we can ever do then don't hesitate to ask!**_ "

"Thank you Kurama but for now I could really use your power so I can restore the mortals to this realm if that's ok," Natsu replied as the Tailed Beasts each placed their paws or paw like equivalents above him in an all too familiar manner.

" _ **Never thought you'd ever be my Jinchuuriki, temporary or not, but I couldn't be happier to lend you my aid,**_ " Kurama said with a toothy grin as he felt the power of the Tailed Beasts return once more.

"Thanks you guys," Natsu sighed as he staved off the tiredness once more. "This shouldn't take too long but if you guys know any tricks to this then feel free to help me speed things along."

Opening his eyes Natsu began to release the power within him that froze both Naruto and Sasuke in their tracks. Each and every piece of the power being expelled felt like someone they new either in person or in passing as Natsu sent hundreds of thousands of souls and their chakra back to their bodies.

"Man that's insane," Sasuke said as his Rinnegan picked up on every single soul being moved around and shuddered.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I can see them as he sends them back to their bodies, all the souls Kaguya had trapped within her are returning to their rightful places."

"And what about-?"

"The Tailed Beasts have been separated once again and they are assisting Natsu in putting everyone back where they belong."

"Damn …"

"You know he's likely going to crash once he releases the Tailed Beasts don't you?"

"Why?"

"All the power he's expelling isn't even his own," Sasuke replied as his Rinnegan Eye narrowed. "He fought using everything he had to stop Kaguya which means all that's keeping him going is Kaguya's power, the power of the Tailed Beasts and his own sheer willpower."

"I'll have to ask Kurama where we should take him once Natsu Sensei releases him," Naruto said as the amount of power Natsu was putting out slowly began to die down until he finally relaxed and quickly suppressed the remaining amount.

"It's done, turns out Kurama isn't completely useless," Natsu said with a grin only to suddenly wince. "Ok ok I'm sorry!"

"What about Konan Natsu Sensei?"

"Yeah I've got her right here," Natsu said as Sasuke's eye picked up on a soul leaving Natsu's form which drifted around behind the nearby tree and entered a previously inactive body.

"She's behind the tree Naruto."

Naruto vanished prompting Natsu to raise an eyebrow and turn in the direction of the tree to see the blonde carrying the unconscious bluenette in his arms.

"Now I just have one last thing to do and everything will be restored …"

Again Natsu's power flared up as ten orbs shot out from his chest and planted themselves into the ground like seeds with ten humanoid like entities almost immediately sprouting moments later.

Natsu fell to his knees panting as the Nine Tailed Beasts stood together in humanoid form, free from their containers once again however their eyes weren't on each other but the silver haired child who had fallen over the moment he had grown to his full height.

"Natsu is that-!"

"Yes it is Kurama," Natsu replied with a tired grin. "Of course I removed all traces of Gods Aura from him so he's just like you now."

"What did you do Sensei," Naruto asked in confusion as the kid slowly began to wake up before suddenly sitting bolt upright, his eyes glued onto Natsu's.

"Hey Shiro," Natsu said as he crawled over to the kid giving him an affectionate pat on the head. "How do you feel?"

"You-how-what-I don't-!"

"How did you do it Natsu," Kurama asked the shock still present on his voice as his Brothers and Sisters crowded around Shiro curiously. "None of us have lost any power?"

"Yeah it wasn't actually that hard to figure out how to let him live without the constant pain he'd been suffering," Natsu said as he sat down next to Shiro. "See he was a failed Hybrid right so I figured well what if I simply remove the Gods Aura in him leaving him only as a Devil?"

"Well that explains the Devil's Aura but where did the power come from since you have nothing left?"

"Hehe … well the remainder of Kaguya's power had to go somewhere didn't it?"

Everyone present blinked at him like he'd grown a second head making Natsu feel slightly uncomfortable. Deciding to nip that in the bud before it could get any more awkward he continued to speak.

"Of course she used most of it so there wasn't a lot left which is why he's a kid and not an adult like the rest of you, he'll have to grow into his powers like you all once did."

"I can't believe you gave up the power Kaguya gave you for me," Shiro said barely above a whisper though everyone heard it regardless.

"You didn't deserve the life you had Shiro and as much as I'd love to keep the power boost from Kaguya's power it just wouldn't be right letting you be destroyed when I could do something about it."

"So how many tails does he have now," Matatabi asked as Natsu hummed in thought.

"Hard to say, right now he probably doesn't have any since I had very little power left from Kaguya but as he grows he'll begin to sprout more. I suppose for now though he could be classified as the Zero Tails but could one day become the Ten Tails again only this time he'll be alongside you guys as a Brother."

"If I were any less of a being I'd have fainted by now," Shukaku blurted out prompting the whole group to begin laughing as Natsu shakily rose to his feet.

"So now that everything has been done you all need to know of a few extra changes I didn't mention right away, the biggest being that I may or may not have removed all traces of the seals the villages used to seal you within the Jinchuuriku as a precautionary measure should you lot ever get discovered."

Natsu was glad when they all began to cheer loudly at that, Shukaku more so than the others though he knew the One Tails was antisocial so it wasn't all that big of a surprise.

"Next thing is I've created homes for all of you in the places I know you all liked to live when you were free. Naturally you can choose to use them or not but be warned I don't know shit about hiding them away from the shinobi so that's up to you guys to sort out."

"Anything else we should know about Natsu?"

"Yeah there is one last thing," Natsu said with a grin as he walked up to Kurama. "You get to fill in the official report for the Council for me because I'm gonna take a quick nap!"

And with that Natsu collapsed to the floor unconscious, finally succumbing to the days of fighting without rest and the mental trauma he'd endured as the group around him looked on in stunned silence.

"HAH, SUCK IT KURAMA," Shukaku shouted suddenly. "YOU HAVE TO DO WORK WHILE WE ALL GET TO DO WHATEVER WE WANT!"

"What was that Shukaku," Kurama said with a blank face as he turned toward the One Tail. "I wasn't aware you were a five year old?"

"HEY I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"You didn't have to," was Kurama's response as the rest of the group began laughing again until Kurama finally silenced everyone. "All right everyone for now we all have to go back to Equilibrius, Natsu needs to be cared for and the rest of us will likely have to speak with the Council, especially Shiro."

"They aren't gonna kill me are they?"

"Of course they aren't Shiro Natsu made his decision so you get to live," Kurama replied with a smile. "All right everyone let's go, you too Uchiha you have to come as well!"

Sasuke simply nodded in response as Ten Tailed Beasts, three shinobi, a Hybrid, a fluffy beast and an annoying immortal cat walked through a portal opened by Kurama leaving the Elemental Nations to wake up and experience its new dawn.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	120. Tim's Mission

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So after some thought I think the next chapter will be the last one for this Volume since I'm cutting away a lot of stuff that upon reflection doesn't feel quite relevant. This mainly stems from the fact that I wanted to extend stuff but really at this point I don't think that's necessary so the next chapter will be the final one before Vol III.**

 **Anyway on with the reviews.**

 **DarkFireCat – Yeah that's exactly right basically I'm having Natsu face the reality behind why the Gods and Devils don't really directly share their lineage with mortals or associate with them from Vol I and having him truly realize the importance of his role as a bridge between the two. I think it'll be an interesting concept to expand upon in the future.**

 **Le Phoque Blanc – That would be Shanks and ten points to who it was before him haha!**

 **Shadow465 – Yeah its nice to do chapters that are less action orientated I mean the Fourth Great Ninja War arc has been going nonstop combat since like chapter 80 I think so it's a much needed break haha!**

 **And no Shiro will be staying with Naruto, Kurama and the other Tailed Beasts though he will show up on occasion in Equilibrius with Kurama.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Tim's Mission**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _So that's how you plan on getting out of doing more work Natsu?_ "

" _I think I've done plenty of work Ahnkseram, getting my head smashed in for almost a day straight and fighting over the course of several should be more than enough I would think?_ "

" _Well you do need to rest so that you can regenerate your lost power,_ " Ahnkseram sighed as the two sat next to Aava's slumbering form. " _Since we now have the time I think we should go over what happened in that alternate universe Earthland._ "

" _Right to the point eh, figures,_ " Natsu sighed. " _Well you remember how it went when we arrived don't you?_ "

" _How could I forget the moment you entered the Guild Hall …_ "

 _ **/Flashback/**_

Natsu cursed Tim's name as he left Natsu in the alternate universe Earthland, feeling the Primordial seal off his ability to warp away from the timeline as he went.

"Bastard," Natsu cursed under his breath as his eyes once more fell onto the wooden door of the Guild Hall.

" _Are you going to open it?_ "

" _I'd rather not but it seems Tim is adamant I go in there so what other choice do I have?_ "

" _In my past dealings with Primordials you are better off just doing as they say, tends to work out better if you do._ "

With a resigned sigh Natsu raised his right hand and pushed the door open and walked inside … only to receive a flaming fist to the face.

Natsu didn't even so much as flinch as the attack hit him, it was simply that weak, instead simply blinking as he stared at the Natsu of this universe who seemed shocked. Was he shocked because he hit Natsu instead of someone else or was he shocked that his attack did literally nothing, Natsu honestly couldn't say?

It was then that the Natsu of this world recoiled clutching his arm seemingly in pain as the main Natsu blinked in genuine confusion.

"ARGH, I THINK MY ARM JUST BROKE!"

Natsu inwardly cursed again as unwanted attention was directed his way with several guild members beginning to rise from their chairs with less than impressed looks directed toward him.

" _This is actually pissing me off, why is Tim making me do this!?_ "

" _I honestly have no idea …_ "

A surge of magic alerted Natsu to the fact that someone had made a move to attack him so Natsu returned his focus to the real world and was surprised to find a sword at his throat by the Erza Scarlett of this world.

" _Fuck …_ "

" _Indeed._ "

"You have wounded a member of Fairy Tail, explain yourself!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed at Erza as he began to regain his bearings, quickly realizing that this Erza was young, likely the Erza a few years younger than the one he'd returned to in his own world after the Grand Magic Games.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," Erza snapped as she brought her blade closer to his throat in a threatening manner. "How dare you harm Natsu!"

"Are you serious," Natsu replied which seemed to only anger Erza more. "I literally opened the door and received a punch to the face, not my fault if the boy is weak."

"I AM NOT WEAK," the other Natsu roared. "YOU JUST CHEATED!"

The main Natsu's statement of this world's Natsu being weak wasn't missed by anyone as Natsu felt all their postures shift as if they were analysing him as a threat.

"Hold on guys this guy didn't do anything!"

"Stay out of this Levy," Erza snapped only for a familiar white haired Take-Over Mage to stand between him and Erza, gently moving the blade away from his neck.

"Listen to Levy Erza," Mira said calmly. "I saw what happened too, Natsu attacked this man the moment he opened the door and he didn't even have time to dodge. I don't know how Natsu hurt his arm but this man didn't do anything."

"How can we be sure Mira ..."

"She's right Erza," the other Natsu said through grit teeth. "I did punch him the moment the door opened thinking he was Gildarts."

"And just why the hell did you do that Natsu," Erza growled rounding on the louder pinkette. "What could possibly lead you to believe that this man is Gildarts!?"

"Settle down there Erza," Gajeel grunted from one of the tables. "You wouldn't be able to tell but this guy's magic kind of has the same feel as Gildarts' though it's got a whole heap of other things attached to it too …"

"I see," Erza said before turning around to face Natsu once again. "I apologise for my rudeness toward you Sir, you may hit me."

"Why would I hit you," Natsu asked feigning confusion as the tension in the area dissipated somewhat though the curiosity remained.

"Don't mind Erza she's just like that sometimes," Mira said cheerfully. "Anyway I'm Mirajane and I think I owe you something on the house to make up for all of these misunderstandings!"

"Oh, er … thanks," Natsu replied still trying to adjust to seeing people who'd died around acting as they always did.

"No problem," Mira beamed as she lead him over to the bar. "So is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"Demon's Fire if you have any," Natsu replied automatically before inwardly cursing himself at his slip up.

"Demon's Fire," Mira parroted with a raised eyebrow. "If you're sure …"

Moments later the dark flames were on a plate before him as the entire Guild Hall watched him curiously. Sighing he grabbed the flames with his bare hands and ate them in one swift motion shocking everyone present but none more so than the Natsu of this world who seemed to have forgotten his arm was broken.

"WHAT THE HELL," the pinkette cried as he jumped up onto the bar looking at Natsu with so many varying emotions Natsu wondered if they were even the same person. "Are you a Dragon Slayer too!?"

"Monarch," was Natsu's reply as both Natsu, Gajeel and a certain bluenette who had just walked in to hear Natsu's latest question and the subsequent answer heard.

"M-M-Monarch," Natsu said as if scared for his life, diving from the bar and backing away much to the shock of the entire guild.

"Can you back up that claim," Gajeel said slowly rising from his seat though Natsu could tell he was just as shaken as this world's Natsu was.

"How would you like me to back it up?"

"You ate Fire which means you're the Fire Dragon Monarch, summon different types of Dragonfire."

Snapping his fingers orbs of flame began to appear around him in varying colours prompting the Iron Dragon Slayer to pale considerably before swiftly running toward him and prostrating himself at his feet.

"Please forgive Natsu Sir he didn't know you were of such high status amongst the Dragons or else he would never have attacked!"

By now the Guild Hall was on the verge of rioting believing Natsu to be once more a hostile though really Natsu was finding the whole situation more and more amusing by the minute.

"You are the child taken in by Metalicana correct?"

"Yes Sir!"

"And he's Igneel's chosen isn't he?"

"That he is Sir!"

Turning around he spotted Wendy who was clutching a strange white cat for dear life looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The look the young girl was giving him honestly hurt but he had to keep up the act he'd started or else people would really start asking questions.

Standing up and walking toward her Natsu saw her begin to tremble and decided to nip that in the bud as he placed a hand atop her head and began to give her a gentle head pat just like he would to his own Wendy whenever she was scared.

"And what about you little one, Grandina's I assume?"

"Y-y-yes Sir," Wendy squeaked blushing furiously at the treatment she was receiving from the man however the cat to Natsu's surprise began to speak.

"What do you think you're doing touching Wendy in such a way, how dare you-!"

"CARLA SHUT UP," Wendy all but screeched much to the shock of the entire Guild Hall who had never heard Wendy speak to anyone in such a way let alone to her ever faithful Exceed companion.

"W-Wendy, why would you-!"

"You don't understand Carla but this man … this man could kill us all without even trying!"

That shut the Exceed's mouth real quick as she looked up at the man in fear though she noticed he didn't appear hostile at all. Again Natsu sensed magic and the sword was back at his throat again forcing him to pause in giving Wendy comforting head pats.

"What do you want with Fairy Tail!"

"Erza," Mira gasped not wanting to anger the man who could supposedly kill them all.

"So this is Fairy Tail is it," Natsu said as a sneer began to work its way onto his face prompting all three Dragon Slayers to nearly faint on the spot. "I had heard that Fairy Tail was full of wonderful, accepting people who were always willing to befriend anyone yet I've been threatened and attacked from the moment I walked in the door!"

"P-please Sir," Wendy said bowing before him whilst quivering. "They don't understand what a Dragon Monarch is so please don't be too hard on them!"

"Wendy's right they barely believe regular Dragons exist let alone the Monarchs," Natsu added quickly.

Turning to face Erza he tapped his finger to her sword and shattered it on the spot before turning around and continued patting Wendy's head as if nothing had occurred. This went on for a full minute before he began to smile.

"Your name is Wendy yes?"

"Y-yes Sir!"

"You are a very kind and gentle soul aren't you," Natsu said with an aged smile. "Speaking up in the defence of your friends despite being so afraid is rather admirable you know and I think that Grandina would be proud."

"You know Grandina Sir," Wendy asked with her curious eyes nearly as wide as saucers as they looked up into his own with that cursed look that had broken him so many times.

"Yes I do actually," Natsu replied softly as he ceased patting her head and motioned for her to follow him over to the bar where he sat down. "You two get up and come on over as well, no doubt you wish to ask the same questions young Wendy here does."

In a flash Natsu and Gajeel were seated and waiting for further instruction. Looking around the room he saw everyone else was frozen in place unsure of what to do with themselves prompting him to sigh.

"I'm not here to kill anyone; I actually don't know why I'm here at all so you can all relax."

"Y-you don't know why you're here Sir," Wendy asked as she stood in front of him looking confused.

"No idea I'm afraid," Natsu replied with a grin as he picked up the Sky Dragon Slayer who let out a squeak of surprise and placed her on his knee like a little kid. "Now then I already know what you want to ask, where are your Dragons am I right?"

"We mean no disrespect Sir but we haven't seen em for years," Gajeel said sweating slightly as Natsu's eyes moved between him and the other Natsu. "One day we all woke up and they were just gone like that so we were hoping with you being a Monarch you'd know, y'know?"

"I will tell you this," Natsu said as he let out a tired sigh. "I do know where they are."

Natsu could tell all three were excited at learning where their parents had gone and no doubt were already working on plans to go and find them when Natsu finished his sentence.

"But I cannot tell you."

"Wh-why not Sir," Natsu asked clearly fighting back impulses within himself that much Natsu could tell as he watched the pinkette squirmed.

"I cannot tell you because they have a very important mission, one that you three will one day know for yourselves. The time for you to know has not yet come but I assure you that they are alive."

Relief flooded the faces of the three Dragon Slayers at the confirmation of their parents being alive but sadness at being denied more.

"I know you are all eager to learn more however it is not my place to tell you but if it were up to me I would tell you in a heartbeat."

"Well thank you for telling us anyway Sir," Wendy said softly as Natsu resumed giving her an affectionate head pat much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Excuse me but why do you keep doing that to Wendy," Mira asked more curious than anything else prompting Natsu to chuckle.

"I would think it obvious young Mirajane, young Wendy here is simply adorable!"

Wendy went as red as a tomato but said nothing as Natsu continued with his petting whilst everyone else began to snicker or outright laugh at his response.

"Can't deny that I suppose," was the reply from Macao as the atmosphere again began to settle with many of the guild slowly resuming what they had been doing before.

"So you said you had no idea what you were doing here didn't you," Mira asked as Natsu nodded. "Well surely there has to be some reason otherwise you wouldn't have walked inside?"

"My being here right now is complicated and not really believable so I'd rather not explain the specifics," Natsu replied as he felt another familiar presence shift from the second level of the Guild Hall. "I suppose I'll just look around for a bit before moving on like usual."

"Hold on a sec I have a question for you."

"Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic," Natsu said as he sniffed the air. "Artificial though, lacrima infusion I'm guessing?"

"Yeah I'm Laxus, S Class Mage of this here guild and I wanna know something," Laxus said bluntly much to the horror of the three Dragon Slayers.

"Go ahead."

"If you really are as strong as these three say you are then why is Achnologia even a threat, why haven't you Monarch Dragons gone and killed him already?"

"Laxus," Gajeel hissed only to be silenced by a wave of Natsu's hand.

"It's a fair question Gajeel so I shall answer it," Natsu replied as he met the man's gaze. "You ask if I am stronger than Achnologia why do I not kill him, yes?"

"It just seems strange if you are an all powerful Monarch Dragon why you'd let a monster like him run around."

"That is a fair point Laxus and to answer your question I have beaten Achnologia before," Natsu replied much to the shock of the entire room. "However you must understand that Achnologia, like all things in this world, serves a purpose."

"How can that thing serve a purpose!"

"How can Zeref serve a purpose," Natsu countered shutting the blonde up quickly. "There are events that humans cannot see laid before them, Achnologia and Zeref are involved though how they are exactly is up to you to find out. What I will tell you though is that if you all continue on as you are now you will all be killed."

"WHAT," Natsu roared. "You mean Achnologia is gonna kill us!"

"Perhaps, or maybe it'll be Zeref, who really knows."

"And you'd just let one of them kill us off eh?"

"It isn't my place to interfere," Natsu said as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

" _You just realized it too didn't you?_ "

" _Yeah I just felt it then._ "

" _I suppose we should wrap things up here and get down there then._ "

" _Agreed._ "

Picking up Wendy and carefully placing her on the chair next to him Natsu rose to his feet as everyone tensed again in preparation for what he might do.

"I believe I've spent long enough here," Natsu said with false cheer in his voice. "It was nice meeting you all but I believe I've figured out why I'm in this area."

"So you plan on going somewhere Dragon related," Natsu asked receiving a nod in response. "Can I come?"

"Sorry but no, I do not know what dangers will be present where I'm going so you'd best stay here."

"I-it was nice to meet you Sir but can I ask if you have a name?"

"A name?"

" _Oi I've got the perfect idea to mess with them Natsu,_ " Ahnkseram said as he whispered his idea as a smirk etched its way onto his features.

"Oh my apologies I didn't introduce myself earlier did I, my name is Natsu Dragneel."

Everyone froze as Natsu waved before vanishing into thin air however unbeknownst to them he reappeared within the building in the chamber housing Mavis' body better known as Fairy Heart.

" _Ok that was pretty funny, shame we can't stick around to see how that shakes things up eh?_ "

" _Yeah that's bound to shake them up at the very least,_ " Ahnkseram chuckled before slowly returning to his more serious self. " _Right then what we're looking for is in this room somewhere._ "

They managed to take one step forward before the room was flooded with a powerful magical signature as Makarov himself entered the room, his expression not the warm and loving one Natsu was used to instead one of an aged warrior.

"From one Master to another I would suggest lowering your signature Makarov or else you'll alert the others upstairs."

"I sensed your arrival at our doors and paid close attention to you and everything you said to my children," Makarov said as Natsu turned to fully face him. "You say you are Natsu Dragneel and although at face value you do appear to resemble him, albeit an older version of him, I require further proof."

"What would satisfy your curiosity?"

"Show me something that only a member of Fairy Tail could possess that isn't the Guild Mark," Makarov said as Natsu hummed in thought.

"Will one of the three great spells do," Natsu asked as Makarov's eyebrows rose slightly.

"You can use them?"

"All three, Mavis taught them to me."

"As much as I would like to accept that I'm afraid I cannot do that since Precht also knew Fairy Law and he was against us."

"Then how about I tell you something that only you would know will that suffice?"

"Depends on what it is," Makarov replied guardedly as Natsu grinned.

"When you were younger in a team alongside Porlyusica and Rob you three got dragged into a Dark Guild hideout whilst drunk," Natsu said as Makarov's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Rob was naturally the first to figure out where you three were and you all ended up trashing the place in a drunken stupor, after their Guild Master fell you and Porlyusica-."

"ENOUGH," Makarov said quickly running over waving his arms. "I believe you boy!"

"Actually I'm your senior now Makarov," Natsu said with his grin still in place. "I may not look it but I'm actually in my eighties you know."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I know it seems crazy but trust me I'm pretty damn old at this point," Natsu said with sigh. "And no I can't tell you how because there are rules to my being here. These rules are the same ones that also prevented me from just outright declaring who I was upstairs."

"I see," Makarov said in genuine acceptance. "I'm guessing you didn't voluntarily come here did you?"

"No I'm afraid not," Natsu replied as his eyes widened slightly.

"You can trust him Makarov I can feel a bit of myself within him, though I'm not sure how that works exactly …"

"Hello again Mavis," Natsu said with a sad look. "It's nice to speak to you again even if it's a different version of you."

"Judging by that look I met a horrible fate didn't I?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that, timey wimey stuff and all that."

"So you really are an older version of Natsu," Makarov said breathlessly. "Looking between you and the one upstairs you couldn't tell you were related in the slightest save for the pink hair."

"I thought the same thing," Natsu replied with a slight chuckle. "Oh and if it makes you two feel any better I'm a former Guild Master of Fairy Tail so that's how I knew this place was here."

"So what brought you down here Natsu," Mavis asked curiously as Natsu's attention returned toward the signature he'd been feeling brush up against his senses the entire time.

"There's something here and I've been sent to see it, I'd explain it better but I don't really know much beyond that myself."

"So someone sent you here, can you tell us who?"

"Only if you promise to never tell a soul," Natsu replied as Mavis made a motion of sealing her mouth shut.

"We promise Natsu," Makarov replied as Natsu exhaled tiredly.

"Ok so basically the Primordial being that represents Time itself sent me here because something I supposedly need is here and I'm apparently just here to see it I can't take it or anything."

"That seems rather strange," Makarov replied after several moments shocking Natsu.

"You aren't even surprised in the slightest that I just mentioned the Primordial of TIME!"

"When you look at beings like Zeref and Achnologia for most of your life things like that don't seem all that unbelievable Natsu," Mavis replied cheerfully. "So what you're looking for is down here then?"

"Yeah but it isn't Fairy Heart so don't worry," Natsu said as he walked over to where Mavis' naked form lay dormant within the giant lacrima crystal. "It's actually right behind it believe it or not!"

Makarov and Mavis watched in fascination as Natsu began tossing an assortment of items over his shoulder, many of which couldn't have possibly been behind there though the were too curious to see what Natsu would find so they remained silent.

"AHA!"

Spinning around Natsu held a silver tome that hummed with immense power, a tome that until Natsu had laid his hands on it would have gone completely unnoticed as he walked back over to the pair.

"This is it apparently."

" _Holy shit …_ "

" _What is it Ahnkseram?_ "

" _That book there,_ " Ahnkseram said breathlessly. " _That book is my personal Grimoire, full of powerful White Art, Black Art as well as other powers that anyone possessing the Hybrid's Aura could learn!_ "

" _Holy shit,_ " was Natsu's response as he traced the cover with his finger feeling the power flowing from the book. " _But why would Tim show us something like this now?_ "

" _Who knows but let's get a few things out of it before we get forced back to the Elemental Nations, I know that there is a White Art in there that reverses abilities that call the dead back from the afterlife and that could be useful!_ "

" _What page,_ " Natsu asked as he opened the book and began flipping through the pages, eyes scanning everything for any skill that might stick out to him.

" _Page three hundred and ninety four._ "

Flipping to the page Natsu's eyes shifted eliciting a gasp from both Makarov and Mavis who both sensed the shift in his power as Natsu embedded it into his mind.

"This will definitely be useful, so will these actually, this too …"

"Uh Natsu," Mavis said as Makarov tensed.

"What," Natsu replied without looking.

"There's something rising from the ground behind you," the spirit said as Natsu paused in his reading and turned around to see another one of those knights rising from the ground.

"How the hell did one of you get here," Natsu sighed. "No matter I'll deal with it quickly."

Coating his fist in Crash Magic Natsu punched it in the head before it had fully materialized and blew it apart much to the shock of the pair who had never seen someone so casually kill a being.

Natsu was about to resume his readings when the knight simply reformed however this time there were two of them, both now drawing their blades and knives and entering combat stances.

"Well this hasn't happened before …"

"You've fought these men before Natsu," Makarov asked as he assumed his own combat stance.

"They aren't really living beings, least not as far as I can tell," Natsu replied as he kicked one of the knights into a wall. "They don't seem to be all that strong either though they do seem to grow after each one I defeat."

"So what you basically mean is that we shouldn't destroy them unless we know they aren't going to come back, right?"

"That isn't advisable since they'll keep coming for you no matter what, better to destroy them rather than let them hurt someone."

"How did you get them to stay dead before," Mavis asked as Natsu shrugged in response.

"Usually a good punch to the head or something worked but this one seems to be different."

Natsu and Makarov both obliterated the knights before them however they simply reappeared with a third one in tow much to the pairs annoyance.

"You are right when you say they are weak," Makarov said as Natsu coated the floor in flames, lifting the old man onto his shoulder. "Goodness these flames are hot I can feel their heat as if I were standing it in myself!"

"I may have to resort to erasing them entirely if they keep coming since I don't want their existence to threaten everyone else."

"Erase them entirely," Makarov asked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well basically I mean this," Natsu said as Makarov felt a presence similar to Achnologia enter the room as Natsu punched one of the knights with a black substance coating his fist causing the knight to convulse before fading away.

"You erased its very existence didn't you," Mavis said with her eyes narrowed in thought. "To think such a power existed …"

Natsu moved and punched the other two in the head forcing them to fade away as he removed the flames from the floor allowing Makarov to stand on the ground once more. Sighing he was about to return his attention to the book only to find it wasn't in his hand anymore.

"Come on Natsu I thought you knew better than to use Anti so carelessly by now?"

"Tim!"

"H-how did you get in here," Makarov asked only for Natsu to motion for him to be quiet.

"When you brought me here you didn't tell me anything Tim so don't go acting all high and mighty when I use Anti to do a little good! I didn't lose control and I wasn't trying to kill anyone instead I was keeping a threat that shouldn't even be here from making a mess!"

"That may be Natsu but you didn't even try to figure out an alternate solution to your problem," Tim replied shaking his head. "Did it not occur to you to try and deduce the reason behind the appearance of the knights rather than simply take the easy way out?"

"Not really," Natsu replied casually. "I simply used what I knew would work like anyone would."

"Ah but not just anyone can use Anti Natsu which means you must take care when using it even to perform such a simple action. What if you momentarily lost control and the Anti caused the knights to gain a permanent infusion of it, warping them into a force that could threaten everything in our existence?"

Natsu had the decency avoid Tim's gaze signalling that he got the message as the Primordial tapped the cover of Ahnkseram's Grimoire whilst eyeing him.

"As you know Ahnkseram was a Hybrid like you however he was also much older, the reason why you won was because he was recently restored and Achnologia was present. You must understand Natsu that within this Grimoire lies unfathomable power that Ahnkseram himself stored away not for the consumption of others but in order to forget some of his most heinous creations."

" _It's true Natsu, much of what was in there I stripped from my own mind because I feared what I could do should I ever lose control of myself._ "

"Ahnkseram knew that his more formidable powers could easily backfire and made precautions to ensure that the balance was not upset Natsu, a lesson that I am trying to teach you now."

"But I haven't used Anti since you reversed Time in Konoha, why are you getting up me now about it!"

"Because you are still willing to use it in a careless fashion! Those knights might have kept multiplying but would they have ended the world!?"

"No."

"Anti is dangerous Natsu and it is up to you to learn how to master it," Tim sighed as he snapped his fingers and banished the book. "My task for you is this, master Anti in its entirety and use it only in the most dire of circumstances should you ever find yourself in them. Should you do this successfully I shall gift you Ahnkseram's Grimoire fully confident that you won't misuse the knowledge within its confines."

"And how will I know once I've been deemed responsible enough?"

"You'll know Natsu," Tim sighed shaking his head. "But for now it is time to get you back to your battle though I assume you wish to say farewell to your friends?"

Natsu turned toward Mavis and Makarov who seemed stunned at the exchange that had taken place though it appeared Mavis had some idea as to what was being conveyed.

"Well it seems I'm being returned to whence I came," Natsu said jokingly as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "For real though it was really nice to see you two, and the others, after so long."

"Did something happen to you in your own time Natsu," Makarov asked in concern as Natsu fought hard not to cave in about their deaths.

"You know how it goes Makarov, war is always inevitable especially against those across the sea …"

Makarov and Mavis' eyes widened to the size of saucers at Natsu's hint knowing full well who he was referring to as Tim placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I think you've already spoiled enough Natsu so we'd best be leaving so goodbye to the pair of you and good luck," Tim said as the pair vanished and reappeared right where Tim had plucked him from.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

" _Do you think after our battle with Kaguya we qualify for the Grimoire Ahnkseram?_ "

" _Knowing Tim I highly doubt it Natsu after all you haven't even hit your first Century in life yet, not physically anyway. Perhaps in time once the Realis Grail War is over Tim might reconsider but until then we should just keep on doing what we're doing._ "

" _I suppose that's all we can do,_ " Natsu sighed as he looked around the boring mindscape. " _How full is my core?_ "

" _About forty percent._ "

" _Damn it I'm already bored!_ "

" _You could always take a stroll down memory lane, literally, or you could work on your Aura control until you can wake up?_ "

Natsu sighed already cursing his promise to relax and let himself recover as Ahnkseram began to tease him relentlessly over his impatience.

" _You know that's another thing you could work on, training your patience!_ "

" _Piss off …_ "

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	121. Goodbye But Never Farewell

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So yeah this is the last chapter I've left a note thing at the bottom for you all so that you can get stuck into it faster but for now here are the reviews.**

 **DarkFireCat – Yeah that's pretty much how all higher beings seem to roll in all of fiction from what I've seen and read. And yeah that's pretty much how the Gods work when it comes to mortals with the best example being how Eliza got a hold of Elise.**

 **Shadow465 – Thanks so much for the support and I can tell you that unless my computer dies or something I'll likely be here writing away for the foreseeable future so don't worry about the story going anywhere haha!**

 **Baranx – Yeah I had Prisoner of Azkaban going whilst I was writing yesterday so I kind of slipped it in there for my own personal amusement haha!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto or the Nasuverse.**

 **Goodbye But Never Farewell**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes only to be blasted with blinding white light, his eyes never adjusting to the bright light of the infirmary. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he looked around and felt a sense of déjà vu but quickly ignored it as his stomach decided to inform him it still worked.

"I wonder how long I've been out for," Natsu asked himself as he yawned whilst stretching himself out to work out some kinks when he noticed a pile of gifts near his bedside table. "Are these for me?"

" _No they clearly wanted me to have them,_ " Ahnkseram snorted in amusement as Natsu picked up a copy of the paper and began to read.

 _ **High Arbiter Defeats Fallen Elder Goddess**_

 _ **Saves Planet From Destruction**_

 _ **By Salem (Still The Best Journalist And Number One Goddess Infinity Years Running!)**_

" _Guess Salem still has that stick up her ass …_ "

" _Everyone has their quirks Natsu so be nice_ ," Ahnkseram chided playfully as Natsu began to read.

 _In an absolutely stunning display of power our beloved High Arbiter Natsu Dragneel has finally completed his mission in the Elemental Nations for the Council, assisting in aiding Lord Kurama in the defence of his home from a rogue Elder Goddess not seen since the Titan Wars!_

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki was an Elder Goddess during the time of the Titan Wars that was best known for severing a portion of the shining city in Terminus and fleeing along with many other Gods and Devils who did not wish to partake in the war instead seeking refuge in the fledgling Elemental Nations where she eventually rose to be its ruler._

 _Details are choppy at best on her life dear readers however at some point her own sons betrayed her and she was divided in a similar way to Ahnkseram, so much so in fact that she too plotted her return to power and achieved it before being struck down by our High Arbiter with the aid of a fused being known as Naruske._

 _Two beings by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha had fused together to form Naruske in an attempt to better aid the High Arbiter in his mission and despite the extraordinary gap in power they succeeded in throwing off her concentration at a critical moment which allowed out High Arbiter to claim a critical win!_

 _Several days ago Lord Kurama emerged alongside his family, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and the unconscious High Arbiter who had finally succumb to fatigue after days of battle. Lord Kurama was clear that Natsu was to be given all the time necessary to recover in his statement the following day._

" _I don't think my world will ever come to know of Natsu's plight however my family as well as Naruto and Sasuke will never forget his efforts," Kurama said with clear emotion in his voice to the gathered crowd. "I must stress that Natsu is a good friend and I want to see him afforded the best care possible however that means that he be left alone to recover so I do hope you all respect my wishes."_

 _And respect his wishes we shall dear readers for our High Arbiter has proven his dedication to us all by ensuring our world remains hidden from the mortals so that we shall always have a safe haven should things go awry in our own worlds. Upon Kaguya's defeat the High Arbiter stripped all knowledge of us from the world so that we would remain hidden, what do you believe dear readers on the subject of our isolationism?_

 _For now we all can once again celebrate the achievement of our High Arbiter however his journey is far from over dear readers and once he wakes he shall be back on the move once more into the world of another beloved member of our society, Shanks, as he seeks to end the Realis Holy Grail War brought about by Ahnkseram's influence._

 _Shanks was unavailable for comment due to affairs in his own world prior to the publication of this article but we can say it is safe to assume he is excited at the prospect of our High Arbiter entering his world and learning more about it!_

 _Information on High Arbiter Dragneel Pg. 2_

 _Information on Lord Kurama Pg. 5_

 _Information on Elder Goddess Otsutsuki Pg. 8_

"Well it looks like its official, Natsu Dragneel is the poster boy for the Gods and Devils now," Natsu chuckled in amusement. "Not that I mind though if I can keep getting free stuff."

" _Put it all into your Requip Space and let's get going, like the paper said there's work to do not to mention everyone will be worried about you._ "

Natsu nodded as he sent all the items on the table into his Requip Space and went to leave when he felt something rustling in his coat pocket. Pulling back his coat he saw Fou wriggling his way out of one of the pockets looking rather drowsy.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Fou …"

"So you've been out all this time, however long that is?"

"Fofou."

"Yeah I'm not sure how long its been though that does bring up several questions like what to do with you I mean aren't you supposed to be with Mash and Fujimaru?"

"Fou! Fofofou!"

"What do you mean they left you behind when they Emergency Rayshifted out!"

"Fou!"

"Well it looks like I'll have to find a way to get you back there myself then doesn't it," Natsu replied with a grin as he pulled Fou out of his pocket and placed him on his shoulder. "For now you can hang out here and if you get tired you can sleep in my pocket, no getting left behind on this train!"

"Fou!"

"That's right," Natsu grinned as he walked toward the door and opened it once again finding himself in the bustling streets of Equilibrius. "First order of business for us is to get some food; no doubt you are just as hungry as I am after a long nap like that eh?"

"Fou!"

"Wait you really eat jelly?"

"Fou!"

"Ah, they don't let you eat it at Chaldea eh," Natsu chuckled. "Well don't worry I'm sure I can find you some though just to be safe you can only have a little bit ok?"

"Fou …"

Natsu chuckled as he concentrated on the main dining hall and appeared at the head of the line, shocking everyone present as he began to order like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

The chefs were stunned for only a moment before nodding profusely at his gargantuan order and asked him to take a seat at one of the tables as they prepared his meal. Doing as instructed Natsu sat down and was joined by a familiar smirking Vampire.

"You know you provide me a seemingly endless source of entertainment Natsu."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance Alucard," Natsu replied as the first plate of meat appeared at the table, taking up most of it followed by a bowl of red jelly for Fou. "There you go Fou eat up before anyone tries to stop you."

"FOU!"

Natsu chuckled as the furry animal leapt from his shoulder and face planted into the bowl leaving Natsu to enjoy his meal.

"So what exactly is that you're eating anyway," Alucard asked curiously.

"An elephant," Natsu replied slicing off a comical portion with knife as long as a sword.

"I think you've officially destroyed the 'so hungry I could eat a horse' analogy," Alucard chuckled in amusement as a wine glass popped into existence before him and he pulled out a bottle full of aged blood. "Would you like a refreshment O great Lord High Arbiter?"

"What's the flavour?"

"Blood Type Z, year nineteen fourteen," Alucard replied as a second glass appeared at the table. "The blood belonged to Archbishop Franz Ferdinand, I happened to be in the area during his little … accident and decided to collect some, pure intentions I promise."

"I've never drunk blood other than when I've consumed someone so this should be interesting," Natsu said as he took a sip and took a moment to decide how it tasted. "It tastes like … mashed potato?"

"For beings like us who are able to gain sustenance from blood it's kind of a mixed bag on how it tastes. For me it tastes like sirloin steak."

"That's interesting," Natsu said as he returned his attention to his meal and quickly devoured it much to the shock of most present since he ate with refined grace using oversized utensils instead of his hands.

"So are you planning on reporting to the Council yet?"

"How many days have I been out?"

"Nine days and thirteen hours, apparently your core was at less than one percent when you fell unconscious so you were put into an extended sleep to ensure you completely recovered."

"I see," Natsu said as he wiped his face using the napkins provided with his meal before picking up the jelly covered Fou and lifting the jelly from his fur using his Gravity Magic. "I suppose we shouldn't delay things should we?"

"Planning on making a grand entrance?"

"When do I not," Natsu replied as the empty wine glasses and bottle vanished as the two rose to their feet. "Come on Fou."

"Fou!"

Natsu grinned as Fou hopped onto his shoulder and placed a hand onto Alucard's as the two vanished and reappeared at the centre of the Council chambers whilst it was still in session again shocking everyone present.

"Hello everyone your lovable High Arbiter has made a full recovery and proceeded to consume an elephants worth of meat so I'm ready to get back to work-!"

A punch to the head was his reward as he found his head embedded into the nearby wall, Alucard's laughter almost drowning out the shocked murmurs of the Council as he pried his head free to see who hit him.

"Oi Eliza what was that for!"

"Natsu you idiot," Eliza huffed as she ran over and hugged him. "You cannot go popping in and out like that!"

"Why not, Micheal and Lucifer do it all the time and no one hits them!"

"He's got a point," Lucifer replied with a smirk from his own seat above the Gods of Creation and Destruction. "And we do it for the exact same reason Natsu does."

"Never gets old," Michael added with a grin.

"Natsu."

Being released from Eliza Natsu was met by Kurama who walked forward and brought him in for yet another hug which he swiftly returned.

"It's good to see you up again my friend!"

"Never took you for the hugging type Kurama, more like the smack my head against a person's leg kind," Natsu joked as the pair separated.

"You seem happy."

"Is there any particular reason why I shouldn't be?"

"I can think of two," Kurama replied with a savage grin as two more fists hit him in the head knocking him back into the wall.

"Ow," Natsu whined as he pulled himself free. "Who did that!"

Natsu turned around only to be hit by a pink haired missile that nearly knocked him back into the wall again.

"Cynthia?"

"I thought you were gonna die Dad!"

Natsu's joyful high simmered somewhat as he gently placed a hand on his Daughter's head and wrapped the other arm around her bringing her in for a hug.

"Come on Cynth it'll take a lot more than that to do me in, you know that."

"I saw the whole fight Dad," Cynthia sniffed. "Is that really what you have to go through, what you went through to save Earthland?"

"Yeah it is," Natsu replied with a sad smile.

"I've never seen a fight like that before, you two were beating the life out of each other by the end dealing deathblows like they were nothing!"

"Yeah well when battling against higher powers that's kind of how you have to do things," was the immediate reply. "But surely you had your money on your old man to win right?"

"Of course I did," Cynthia gasped as she clutched him tighter. "There wasn't any way you were gonna lose, you beat Achnologia!"

"Damn right," Natsu grinned as he gently pried Cynthia off of him. "Now then I've got something I've got to do so could you go back over to Elise for a bit?"

"Yeah …"

"Hey come on we can talk after," Natsu said ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Alright but you'd better promise to teach me how to do all that cool stuff you did with the Aura!"

"Promise," Natsu grinned as Cynthia ran back over to where Elise was standing. "Hey Elise, not nice ganging up on me, my head isn't as young as it used to be."

"I'm sure your poor head will survive Natsu," Elise smirked in response. "It survived big bad Kaguya after all."

"Indeed," one of the Devils of Destruction said silencing the hall. "If everyone could return to their seats so that we can continue our discussion on the events that have just taken place. Details on a matter that can be quickly resolved now that the High Arbiter is here to lay down the final report on it."

Everyone quickly assumed their seats with Natsu appearing in his own now wielding the gavel which he placed down at his assigned desk.

"To begin let us welcome back the Lord High Arbiter who has clearly made a full recovery after a fearsome battle against an Elder God," one of the Gods of Creation said as the room began to clap for him much to Natsu's embarrassment.

"Now we must turn to the one outlying question that has remained since the incident, the High Arbiter's decision to remove all knowledge of the higher realms from all mortals save for three mortals."

"Lord High Arbiter if you could tell us your reasoning behind such a decision we would appreciate it," one of the Devil's of Destruction asked as Natsu nodded.

"I understand that my decision may have confused quite a large number of you since I have been an advocate for reopening ties to the mortal realms," Natsu started and received a number of nods in response. "I will not lie and say that my decision wasn't influenced by Elder God Kaguya's dying words, the brief insight into her life painted a picture that told me that the mortals of Lord Kurama's realm simply are not capable of handling the knowledge of our world."

"So you chose to wipe its existence from their knowledge entirely?"

"I know my decision tapped into the Council's abilities in that moment as I utilized my right as High Arbiter however my time spent in the Elemental Nations combined with Kaguya's dying words was enough to force my hand. Whilst there are some in that world who are indeed worthy of such knowledge however the majority are simply not trustworthy."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"I shall use the Hidden Leaf Village as an example," Natsu said as Kurama stiffened. "The boy Lord Kurama was sealed within was being abused at every turn until I stepped in. Once I showed them who I really was they called for my death until I showed them that I could destroy them all with ease, so they flipped and suddenly I was to be praised and worshipped in the hopes that I would give them power or gifts of some kind."

"Do not forget Lord High Arbiter about the brat Kabuto who tried to steal your powers," Kurama added eliciting gasps from several in the room.

"Yes the mortals did indeed try to steal my own power, of course they've been trying to steal the power of the Devils from Kurama and his siblings but that much we already knew. My point is that if we give those mortals an inch they'll take a mile and then some, we cannot afford to give the mile due to the nature of our powers."

Murmurs of agreement fluttered throughout the hall as Natsu allowed those gathered a moment to decide their current stance on the issue before speaking again.

"I am not a supporter of total isolation from the mortal realms however I have come to learn that we must be careful how we proceed within the realms lest we end up with another Kaguya, Ahnkseram or heaven forbid another Achnologia situation. We are beings who serve roles throughout existence and we must carry out our assigned duties to the letter, what we cannot afford to do is to flaunt all that we are around carelessly and risk exposure to the mortals but neither can we hide away within our realms and vanish into the annals of history."

"So what would you suggest we do?"

"We do exactly as I have done these last few years," Natsu replied simply. "Of course I did use my powers quite a bit I will admit that however in the future I shall try to avoid doing so unless it's necessary. Most of us possess power far above most in our realms even without Aura so it shouldn't be too hard to blend in better than we have before."

"So you would have us hide in our own realms!?"

"I'm not ordering any of you to do anything, if you want to use Aura in your realm then by all means go ahead but I most certainly will be trying to limit my use outside of extreme combat scenarios or non combat ones where I can get away with it. My advice is to simply try and conceal our world from as many as you can, nothing more."

Seeing that Natsu had finished the assembled Gods and Devils began to discuss his words amongst themselves as the Council waited for the general consensus to come through. Naturally Natsu wasn't in any trouble however this would be an important moment since it would allow the Council to gain a better idea as to how everyone viewed their isolationism.

Natsu smirked as he saw Salem furiously writing something down with Aizen seemingly bickering with her at the same time. The two apparently had been growing closer from what Seilah and several others had told him and he could see the beginnings of something, if there was more then they hid it well.

Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts as the entire hall seemed to clap in approval at his words, why they were clapping Natsu wasn't entirely sure but he assumed it meant they at least accepted his words so he simply nodded in thanks.

"You have all heard our opinion on the High Arbiter's decision but to reiterate his decision does not affect the mortal realms at large and is, for the moment, an isolated instance of complete separation. Should a significant number of incidents such as this occur in future we shall review the stance on the mortal realms and our connection to them but for now know that nothing has changed," one of the Gods of Creation said as all twenty four rose to their feet.

"This ends the official inquest into the Elemental Nations incident however before you all leave there are two new members who must be sworn in among us by the Lord High Arbiter," a Devil of Destruction said as Natsu raised an eyebrow surprised at the announcement himself.

"Eliza, Goddess of War, please step forward," a God of Creation commanded as Eliza rose from her seat and moved to stand before the seats occupied by Natsu and the Council.

"You have served in your position as the God of War for most of your life Eliza, chosen as the youngest successor to the title by the War God Sozin. Today you stand before us and declare your intent to hand the position to your own chosen successor, is this correct?"

"Indeed it is my Lords and Ladies," Eliza responded formally. "It is as you say I have spent almost the entirety of my life as the Goddess of War and after twelve hundred years of service I believe it is time for me to hand the reigns over to new blood."

" _TWELVE HUNDRED YEARS, ELIZA'S THAT OLD!_ "

" _Technically she's actually older that that since she would've had to have been groomed for the position by the War God Sozin but yes Eliza was around when I was a brat._ "

"It is with heavy hearts that we release you from your position Lady Eliza however we know that your dedication to our kind has not wavered in the slightest," another God of Creation said as Eliza nodded.

"We release you from your duties as War Goddess on the condition that you remain as an advisor to your successor for no less than two hundred years as is tradition with the transfer period of the role."

"I understand and accept as my predecessors did before me."

"Then we release you Lady Eliza, may the One Above All smile at your efforts."

Natsu felt a surge of power flood the room as he felt Eliza's power shake slightly before lowering slightly indicating that she no longer held the full power of War within her.

"Now then Lady Eliza if you could announce your successor so that they may be sworn in?"

"Of course," Eliza replied with a smirk as Natsu's eyes moved to the stunned Elise. "I nominate my Daughter Elise Faulkner for the position of the new Goddess of War due to her familiarity of the position and near mastery of the power of the War God."

"What say you Lord High Arbiter," one of the Devil's of Destruction asked, an amused smirk accompanied by smoke asked as Rodin watched the events with clear amusement.

"I, Natsu Dragneel, High Arbiter do hereby acknowledge Lady Eliza's request for Elise Faulkner to ascend to the seat of War Goddess on the condition that Lady Eliza remains as her assistant for no less than two centuries as mandated by the War God Charter."

"All that remains is for the chosen to accept the position," Rodin said in amusement. "Elise Faulkner, please take your position next to Lady Eliza!"

Elise shot out of her chair like a rocket eliciting a wave of snickers at her nervousness as she fell into line next to her Mother.

"Eliza Faulkner, do you swear to uphold the laws, traditions, values and most importantly the teachings of your Master and foster Mother Eliza as the next Goddess of War, to carry out all duties pertaining to the High Seat of War as ordained by the Council of Twenty Four and the One Above All himself," Natsu asked formally as Elise blushed slightly.

"I, Elise Faulkner do hereby pledge to uphold the laws, traditions, values and teachings of my Master and Mother Eliza, former Goddess of War, upon punishment of Death or instant Destruction at the hands of the Council or the Lord High Arbiter."

"Do you swear to uphold the laws laid down by the Council regarding non interference in matters not pertaining to the higher realms unless otherwise instructed by the Council or the High Arbiter?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to give me back that ten thousand Jewel I loaned you when I took you into my home and you cleaned out both my fridge and backup fridge?"

"I d-HEY!"

A round of laughter followed as Elise blushed profusely at Natsu's teasing as he banged his gavel on his desk to silence the hall.

"Almost had that in binding Elise, pay a bit more attention in the future," Natsu said with a grin as Elise flushed. "By my Authority as High Arbiter I do hereby formally accept the nomination from Lady Eliza regarding her successor. Congratulations Lady Elise, Goddess of War, may your reign be both long and prosperous!"

With a powerful bang Natsu brought his gavel down as the same power flooded the room, quickly surrounding Elise who's power spiked drastically until it was on par with Eliza's, her Aura becoming much denser and her outfit gaining the official symbol of the higher Gods.

"Lady Eliza, for today you and Lady Elise may sit together in the War God's seat however in future your seat shall be with the retired Lords and Ladies in the upper gallery," Natsu said with a warm smile. "We thank you for your dedicated service Lady Eliza."

Eliza nodded with a smirk as she and Elise moved to take their seats as one of the Devil's of Destruction spoke up.

"We have another member today who wishes to step down from his seat amongst the Devils, Lord Kurama if you would please take your place before us?"

Now Natsu was really surprised, Kurama was handing things over to Naruto now? Sure Naruto was strong but was he really ready for such responsibility at his age?

"Lord Kurama, your resignation as the Devil for the Elemental Nations comes as a surprise to us," one of the Gods of Creation said as Kurama nodded. "Given the recent near mass extinction event that had occurred in your realm we figured you would want to oversee the calming period yourself?"

"Had you posed this question to me not even three decades ago I would have agreed however I believe that this is an opportunity for my successor to learn more about his role and how to handle such a delicate situation. Of course I shall remain by his side to assist him however I believe that my recent failings have proven that a change in management is needed for my realm to thrive and survive the trials ahead."

"If that is how you feel Lord Kurama then we shall acknowledge your request and appoint your successor, if you could bring him before us?"

Kurama nodded and walked through a red portal and dragged Naruto through moments later as he appeared to look confused and slightly dazed.

"Kurama what's this abou- Natsu Sensei!"

"Hello Naruto," Natsu replied formally confusing the blonde for a moment before he realized where he was and bowed.

"My apologies I didn't mean any disrespect!"

"That's quite alright Naruto," Natsu replied with a grin. "Your appointment isn't as formal so you can be excused for acting in a confused manner."

"Appointment?"

"I'm handing over the reins Naruto," Kurama replied shocking Naruto who couldn't help but gape like a fish. "My time as the Devil of the Elemental Nations is coming to a close, now it is your turn."

"I-I see," Naruto replied with a slight stutter. "So what do I have to do?"

"I will simply ask you a few questions and you answer them as best as you can alright Naruto," Natsu explained as Naruto nodded quickly. "Good. So tell me Naruto will you adhere to the training Kurama and I have given you?"

"Of course!"

"Will you adhere to the rulings of the Council and myself even should you not like said rulings?"

"Yes …"

"Will you agree to heed Kurama's council until such a time that this Council or myself deem it no longer necessary?"

"I will."

"Then congratulations Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Lord of the Elemental Nations," Natsu said with a proud smile. "Lord Kurama if you could take a seat alongside Lord Naruto so that we can bring this session to a close?"

"Of course Lord High Arbiter," Kurama replied as he gestured for Naruto to follow him back to his seat where a second one had appeared for Naruto.

"Now then I believe that should be everything or does anyone else have any business," Natsu said as he looked around the room. "Alright then I officially call this session to a close!"

Banging his gavel the session ended as many rose from their seats to congratulate Naruto and Elise on their ascension to their respective positions. Natsu leant back in his chair watching the act with a smile on his face remembering his time with both as thoughts of the future began to flood his mind.

" _We still have to talk to Elise about electing a new Devil for Earthland remember?_ "

" _I'm aware but let's just let her have her moment,_ " Natsu replied with a content smile. " _For now let's go find Mordred and Seilah and hope that we don't get put back into another coma._ "

" _Good luck with that,_ " Ahnkseram snorted in reply as Natsu vanished from his seat leaving the chamber to welcome their two newest members in peace.

 _ **/?/**_

"So Dragneel actually beat Kaguya, never would have believed him capable if I'm being perfectly honest."

"You know as well as I do that Kaguya was still weak from being newly reborn Flauros," Solomon replied as he watched the proceedings with the Council in disgust. "I have already told you Amon-Ra has seen many futures of Natsu and all seem to display an uncanny ability to overcome the odds."

"And what of Tiberius and his role to play now that Dragneel is destined to depart for the next world and of the Realis Grail War?"

"I admit that I hadn't expected that furry thing to build a Holy Grail from the remnants of the five that had been exhausted, Chaldea was hiding a rather interesting beast within its halls it seems. Still I still believe things can be adjusted so that Dragneel is not given an easy time of things."

"How so?"

"I have already tasked several of the Seventy Two to stir up trouble; Im has also thrown his support in desiring a worthy fight from Natsu for his trouble."

"Can Im be trusted to eliminate Dragneel though?"

"I do not trust any other than us Flauros you know this," Solomon replied as he moved away from the large stone table displaying the Council room. "We shall have a more direct hand in the events to come in the hopes that it trips Dragneel up at the very least."

"And what of Chaldea, they have successfully sealed the Godfall Singularity – Elemental Nations? With each singularity they combat they come closer and closer to learning the truth?"

"I'm actually surprised they don't know the truth already," Solomon replied prompting Flauros to blink in confusion. "The Natsu Dragneel we are dealing with is still in his infancy, his power is nothing compared to what it one day will become, the one residing in Chaldea however is Natsu the Heroic Spirit, one who has knowledge of us yet chooses not to speak of it to anyone."

"This is only a theory but perhaps he is unable to speak of it directly to anyone given the unstable nature of Time at the moment?"

"A plausible theory," Solomon admitted. "Natsu the Heroic Spirit is much more powerful than the Natsu we are dealing with however even he is not able to ignore the will of the Time Primordial Tim and his ever present hand in affairs both mortal and immortal."

"I have a report from Im by the way; six Holy Grails reside in his realm with two falling into the possession of his little organization known as the World Government."

"What of the other four?"

"Three are unaccounted for however one appears to have fallen into the hands of a rather interesting individual, one that may prove useful to our plan."

"Go on," Solomon replied as Flauros waved his hand over the table to reveal a massive man with wild long black hair and two horns protruding from his head.

"What do you know of Emperor Kaido …"

 _ **/Several Days Later/**_

Three figures walked toward the entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village, their faces partially obscured by their hoods as they stopped before the eternal gate guards.

"Halt," Izumo said in his best attempt to sound menacing.

"What is your business in Konoha strangers," Kotetsu asked as the tallest one lowered his hood.

"My Sisters and I have come from Kiri to watch the latest Chunin Exams," the pinkette replied as the gate guards eyed them for a moment before nodding.

"Very well you may pass but be warned you will be in trouble should you try anything unbecoming in our peaceful village," Izumo said as Kotetsu motioned for them to go on through.

Walking until they were out of earshot both of the man's companions took their hoods off and rounded on him with confused looks.

"Didn't Izumo and Kotetsu die during Pain's attack on Konoha Natsu?"

"Indeed they did Seilah however in order to remove the very existence of the Tailed Beasts from this world the Akatsuki likewise had to be removed which meant undoing all the things they had done."

"How the hell does that work if you didn't rewind time?"

"Quite simply put Mordred I simply revived them and altered their memories with Lady Death's permission."

"You never cease to amaze me Master," Mordred replied with a grin as Natsu wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her in close.

"I do try my best Mordred so please do your knightly duty and inform me if I am slacking in my awesomeness alright?"

"You bet your ass I will!"

Natsu grinned as the group made their way through the village, all three observing the peaceful atmosphere within it that was never present during their entire stay within its confines.

"What you did really worked Master," Seilah said as they left the commercial district.

"It is peace Seilah however it is only a temporary one," Natsu replied as his mood darkened upon seeing his destination in sight. "It will be up to the next generation to maintain that peace or to shatter it and reignite conflict once more."

Walking up to a sealed gate Natsu sent a sliver of Crash Magic into the lock and pushed it open as the group continued to walk on.

"Can't believe we're leaving for the new world after this I'm kinda getting goose bumps just thinking about it!"

"I'm feeling rather excited myself Mordred though I wonder how excited Altria was to go when we sent her on ahead?"

"Father was just being big headed as usual," Mordred scoffed. "She's more than capable of finding her way she's just lazy about it!"

Natsu nodded in agreement as he stopped at his destination, his eyes resting on the stone before him as he pulled a bouquet of lavender flowers and placed them in front of it with a sad smile, his two friends and Servants leaving his side silently to allow him time to himself.

"Hey Yugao," Natsu said softly as he sat down in front of the tombstone. "I hope you like the flowers, I saw them on my way here and they reminded me of your hair so …"

Natsu paused for a minute as he eyed the protections around her weapons and mask noting that the power behind them hadn't faded in the slightest.

"If I could've brought you back Yugao I would've you know … I desired it almost above restoring this place but I quickly discarded the idea knowing that you'd scold me relentlessly for it saying I broke my promise and all so …"

There was a comfortable silence as if Natsu were actually conversing with someone and he was merely listening to their response rather than sitting before a grave.

"I did keep my promise you know, the Elemental Nations is good now or at least for the foreseeable future. How it ends up in the future I couldn't tell you but I hope that you won't hold it against me since I kind of won't be able to clean it up again …"

Natsu frowned as he felt himself trying to find the right words to say, unsure of how he should, or would've, voiced this next part to the living Yugao.

"The day I told you about has come Yugao, I'm leaving the Elemental Nations," he sighed as he placed a hand on her tombstone. "I can't promise I'll be able to visit every year but I can promise you that you'll never be forgotten Yugao, not after all you did to piece me back together."

Tracing a finger over her name Natsu felt a tear escape him which he quickly wiped on Nobu's coat before continuing.

"Who would've thought this'd be emotional eh, had a whole speech pre planned yet when I get here I can't remember half of it," Natsu sniffed. "I promise next time I'll do my best not to cry over you though, Hybrid's honour."

Rising to his feet Natsu placed another hand onto the top of her tombstone as it glowed Pure White and Pitch Black for a moment before slowly fading away.

"Just a little extra something so I can come straight here when I want to see you in order to avoid the gate guards, don't tell anyone alright? Anyway I figured if anyone should know I'm leaving then it should be you so … goodbye for now Yugao."

"So you really are moving on then?"

"Of course I am Naruto you know now what my job is now that you are a member of the Council," Natsu replied with a sad smile as he turned around to face him. "I don't think I've ever told you this but you've really grown, you're almost my height now."

"A far cry from the runt I once was eh Natsu Sensei?"

"Indeed …"

The two fell into a comfortable silence until Naruto reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of sake and three cups, pouring sake into all three and handing Natsu one before placing the other in front of Yugao's tombstone.

"What's the occasion?"

"To celebrate our continued friendship, and my appreciation for all that you've done for me and the world I call home. I know Kurama has this drilled into your head but I owe you my life Natsu Sensei, without you I doubt I'd have even made it through the Chunin Exams."

"Don't sell yourself short Naruto you've always been pretty resourceful," Natsu replied as he took several steps forward. "You inherited Minato's brains and Kushina's heart, never doubt the wonderful gifts your parents bestowed upon you."

"I won't," Natsu replied seriously as he raised his sake cup. "To you, Natsu Sensei, my friend and mentor, may your future finally give you a fucking break eh?"

"Heh I'll drink that whole damn bottle of yours if it'll give me that," Natsu joked as he raised his sake cup. "To you Naruto, my beloved student and friend, may you finally find true happiness within Konan's luscious mounds!"

"Wh-Sensei!"

"You considered it Naruto don't even lie," Natsu teased as he quickly tapped his cup against Naruto's. "Oh look guess it's got a high chance of coming true now, at least invite me to the wedding."

"Wh-what wedding!"

"I'm only messing with you," Natsu teased as he downed his sake cup before handing it back to his student. "For real though you and Konan take care, if you need anything that Kurama can't provide an answer to or you simply want to talk … you have my permission to come to me no matter where I am, within reason of course."

"Th-thank you Natsu Sensei I truly appreciate it!"

"Oi Naruto, drop the Sensei part alright," Natsu said as he began walking toward Mordred and Seilah who were smiling at the exchange. "Just call me Natsu from now on alright; you've more than earned the right to graduate Natsu's school of hard knocks."

"Really! Thank you Natsu," Naruto replied with tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I promise not to let you down!"

"I know you won't Natsu replied as Seilah and Mordred placed their hands on his shoulders. "I know you won't, now go and do us all proud Naruto and show us all what you can do."

Naruto nodded stiffly with a look of determination in his eyes as Natsu vanished leaving him alone in the graveyard as he turned toward Yugao's grave.

"There he goes Yugao Sensei, off to another world. For what little it's probably worth I hope he finds some peace wherever he's going because he deserves it."

Snapping his fingers Naruto opened up a red portal using his Devil's Aura and walked through leaving Konoha behind, content to watch over it as well as the Elemental Nations at large with the hope that his Sensei truly had brought about true, final peace.

 **And that's it, Volume II is complete!**

 **Boy what a long journey it's been, 121 chapters and over 800k word count I didn't expect it to go this long but I suppose nothing in life ever goes according to plan does it?**

 **I hope this ending was one you all could enjoy, of course it doesn't wrap up everything but I think leaving a few things to the imagination is better than addressing every last nitty gritty detail.**

 **Now in regards to Vol III keep an eye out because I should have at least the first two chapters up quite soon, they are already written but I want to adjust them since things have changed since I wrote them.**

 **Now to all of you who have stuck by me this long I want to give a heartfelt thanks to you all. From the reviews pointing out errors to ones with suggestions and even those that just wanted to express their opinion I appreciate the feedback its helped me forge this story into what it is and your support has kept me going to the point that I've pulled all nighters just to smash out a chapter!**

 **I look forward to seeing you all again in Volume III and until then I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
